Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux
by Draconis678
Summary: Revised edition of Springfield and Kuroshi. "I am here to tell mine and Negi Springfield's story will you lend a listening ear once more?" -Kenshin. OC-Centric at first then OC and Negi-centric. Fem and Teenage Negi.
1. Lone Night

Draconis: Meh might as well get started. Even though this won't be posted for awhile.

Ryuushin: Frustrated?

Draconis: I had a chapter almost fucking complete and the computer bluescreened me! ! I reboot to find out that it was permanently lost! (sigh) I feel better now.

Ryuushin: Alright then. Now then now give the readers the explanation before you begin.

Draconis: Right. Well for those of you who read my last story and it's lemon spinoff you already know who I am. For those of you who do not I am Draconis678 a rookie author on this site. Now then in my last story I kind of let my OC Kenshin get out of control. Y'know overpowered too overconfident and more 'over' words that I don't even want to say.

Ryuushin: Pfft not to mention he was a bit of a pimp.

Draconis: A bit? ! Ryuushin he had more girlfriends then he knew what to do with!

Ryuushin: I know I know relax.

Draconis: Yeah Yeah anyway in this story he's only going to be with no more than fourteen women. I think that's alright compared to what was displayed last story.

Ryuushin: Right. Also I'll go ahead and say this for him, but Kenshin won't be steamrolling over every enemy he comes across.

Draconis: Right that would take care of the overconfidence and over powering.

Ryuushin: Right more conflict should work. Also have you decided on the whole him having sisters thing?

Draconis: Yeap. He will have two sisters. One will be his age the other will be Negi's age. Just as well I will try to give focus to more of the characters. But with that being said let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Prolouge Chapter.

Lone Night.

Draconis: While I'm at it might as well come up with some chapter names. Begin!

(start)

_Mundus Magicus_

_New Ostia._

_Kuroshi Tsuki Manor._

A man stood over looking a balcony on the highest floor of his manor. He wore a hooded shirt with a simple pair of black pants accompanied by a pair of clogs. With him stood a woman with crimson red hair that reached her shoulders which seemed to frame her face. She also had slightly narrowed rounded eyes, a small nose and ruby red lips she had a great figure which was covered by a modest tanktop and a skirt. Both the woman and the man had cat ears on top of their heads in place of human ears. The woman turned to the man as they overlooked the festivities going on below them.

"It's almost hard to believe that this world was in danger of dying twenty something years ago huh Kenshin-nii?"

The man now known as Kenshin turned to her with a light smile. "Yeah." "The same could be said about how you've grown Yukari-Chan." "I swear me and Dad had to beat away your latest batch of admirers."

Yukari let out a short giggle. "I'm sorry." "I can't really help it."

"It's fine." Kenshin said thinking of their father Ryuushin. "Dad always knew it was going to happen." "I just shudder to think what he and Negi are gonna do when Miyuki starts to get noticed."

"Indeed." Yukari nodded. "I wonder what everyone is doing right now?"

Kenshin turned to her. "You're more than welcome go with them Yukari-Chan." "Just because Mana-Chan and Hebi-Chan didn't feel like going don't mean you need to stay."

"I know I know." "But aren't that man Gen coming to hear your story tonight?"

"Well Yeah, but I can handle that alone." Kenshin said.

"Well I wanna stay with you when that happens is that a problem Kenshin-nii?" Yukari said turning her body to face him.

Kenshin turned to her brushing her hair to the side before letting it rest on his hand as he set his hand on her collarbone while looking into her jade green eyes. "To think you used to be somewhat of a tsundere." "Your personality always confused me." "One minute you could be cheerful and upbeat the next you would be colder than the fiercest blizzard."

"Hm hm." Yukari sounded scooting up to Kenshin. "I just like keeping you on your toes Kenshin-nii." "It's so fun."

Kenshin backed away from her and shot her an annoyed glare. "Confusing little bitch."

Yukari smirked. "Gullible bastard."

The stared at each other in mock hatred before bursting out laughing. Kenshin caught his breath and sighed. "Ah that was good."

"I'll never get tired of that." Yukari giggled.

"Ken-Chan Yukari-Chan." A voice called out.

The two siblings turned and saw their mother Hikari Tsuki. Yukari and Hikari looked almost identical except for a few things. Hikari wore a red chinese button up shirt with matching red hakama pants her eyes weren't narrow and her hair reached down to her waist and was a lighter shade of red to match Kenshin's. She too had cat ears on top of her head.

"What is it Mom/Kaa-Chan?" Kenshin and Yukari both asked.

"The person that wanted to hear Ken-Chan's story is here." Hikari said. "That person is waiting downstairs with Ryuu-kun."

"Alright Yukari-Chan you ready?" Kenshin asked.

"Mmm-hm." Yukari sounded. "You aren't though."

Kenshin sent her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Kenshin-nii you said you would let me put that long hair of yours into a couple of ponytails when they got here." Yukari said pulling out a couple of hair ties.

"I never agreed to this! !" Kenshin said backing away.

Hikari shook her head watching her daughter chase her son around the balcony. _"Both of them are well into adulthood, hell Kenshin is forty-one even." "Yet the two act like their still teenagers." "Oh man I must be getting old myself if I'm realizing this." Hikari thought._

"Alright you two come on Ken-Chan let your sister tie your hair." Hikari said

"Fine." Kenshin said begrudgingly.

Yukari grabbed her brother's hair straightening it out before tying it into two separate tails. "Y'know Kenshin-nii for a man you sure do take good care of this mane of yours."

"Well duh Yukari-Chan could you imagine if I got a case of lice?" Kenshin said as the three made their way down to the ground floor.

"Point taken." "That would be quite an annoyance." Yukari said.

The three arrived to find a tall man with narrow blue eyes like Kenshin's with short crimson red hair wearing a black trenchcoat with the insignia of a roaring dragon on the back with matching dress jeans and a white shirt underneath the coat. He was standing next to a shorter man with blue hair wearing a mage's robe.

"Oh hey Kenshin Yukari." The taller man greeted.

"Hey Dad." Kenshin and Yukari said back.

"Well Ryuu-kun shall we be going?" Hikari said.

Ryuushin nodded. "Alright you two we'll be leaving you alone with this guy take care."

Ryuushin and Hikari left and Kenshin pulled out a pack of cigars, "You smoke?"

"No sir." The man said.

Kenshin nodded and lit up the cigar take a short puff while Yukari poured out some wine for the three of them. "Alright then first things first what is said here stays here." "There are some parts of my past I'd rather not have spread to the public." "If I see a tabloid detailing my past I will hunt you down is that clear Gen-San?"

Gen nodded with an Albireo-esque smile. "I swear to the gods on my name."

Yukari narrowed his eyes. "For some reason I can't trust that smile."

"Ha ha ha ha!" "I get that a lot." "I get it from my father Albireo." Gen said. "But sincerely you have my word."

"Huh so Al finally settled down?" "Must have been waiting for the shit to blow over." Kenshin said. "Alright." "Hmm...where to begin?"

"Well I suppose seeing as I'm here to hear your whole story why not start at the beginning?" Gen offered.

"Alright." "As you know those two that just left are our parents Ryuushin Kuroshi and Hikari Tsuki." "However what people don't know is what happened the night Yukari and I were born 36 years ago." "This is where my story begins."

(break)

_36 years ago._

_Kinsou Village._

A loud crying filled a hospital room in the village of Kinsou. A doctor held a baby boy in his arms cleaning him off before handing him off to the mother. "Congratulations Mr. Kuroshi Mrs. Tsuki it's a boy." He said.

Ryuushin set his hand on his wife's shoulder. "You alright Hikari?"

"Yes." Hikari said tiredly. "I'm just exhausted is all."

Ryuushin bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes I know, but hey it's almost over right?"

Before Hikari or the doctor could answer a man came running into the room. "Ryuushin-San!" "Trouble!"

"Calm down Taka what is it?" Ryuushin said walking over to him.

"M-Megalo Knights!" "S-Senator Ricardo and Governor General Godel are leading them here looking for you!"

Ryuushin sighed. "Didn't I ask those guys to hold off their idiot friends for tonight?" "I just became a father for fucks sake."

Hikari turned to him. "Ryuu-kun what are you going to do?"

Ryuushin walked over and grabbed his trench coat throwing it on with his nodachi Kazeken and it's kodachi Ryuuga. "I'm going to go meet them." "If it's Kurt and Ric I should be able to handle it."

"Alright Ryuushin be careful." Hikari said.

Ryuushin turned back to her smiling with his eyes closed. "Aren't I always?"

"No." Hikari said in a deadpanned tone.

Ryuushin chuckled and took off. Hikari squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction hit her crying out in pain. "Will!" "The other one's coming!"

"R-Right!" Will said taking the baby in her arms and handing him to the nurse.

(break)

_With Ryuushin._

Ryuushin made it out to the village outskirts and saw Kurt and Ricardo waiting for him with a platoon of knights.

"Didn't I ask you guys to lay off hunting me down just for tonight?" Ryuushin asked.

Before either Kurt or Ricardo could answer one of the knights spoke up. "Silence _ShinkuRyuu!(1 )" _"You know criminals such as you don't get breaks!"

"Ha ha." Ryuushin chuckled. "Ahhh if only you knew the truth." "It's no wonder the treaty your lot has with Hellas isn't worth the paper it's printed on." "You always act first before finding out the facts."

"What's there to find out you scum? !" The knight shouted. "You destroyed the entire Dragon Village in cold blood!"

"You there!" Ricardo said. "Now is not the time for personal feelings!"

"I refuse Senator Ricardo!" "This bastard killed my father!"

Ryuushin unsheathed Kazeken and pointed at him. "Well then come and claim your vengeance instead of yelling about it."

"Gladly!" The knight rushed toward Ryuushin slashing his halberd downward. Ryuushin made no move to dodge or block as the halberd hit his skin.

"Hm?" "Was that the breeze?" Ryuushin said lofting Kazeken over his head. "I know that couldn't have actually been your attack." He then spun around kicking the man across the field before his left arm mutated into that of a dragons. _"Scale Shuriken!" _Five scales shot out of the palm of his hand and into the knights chest killing him.

"Any other takers?" Ryuushin said sheathing Kazeken as his right arm made the same transformation."I could do this all night."

Kurt turned to the other knights. "Retreat." "Ricardo and I can handle this alone."

"Sir!" The knights said gathering up their comrade and taking off.

Ricardo turned to Kurt. "Was that exactly wise?" "When Ryuu uses this technique he's hard to defeat."

"He's hard to defeat no matter what Ricardo-San." Kurt said. "We don't exactly have the strength to carry those men back to Megalo with us after he kills them."

"Huh." Ryuushin said. "Kurt that you?" "Ain't seen you in some time." "Still trying to save the humans?"

"Yes Ryuushin-Sempai." Kurt said. "I still believe that whatever your group is trying to do is meaningless."

"Heh." "Don't you remember?" Ryuushin said. "Publicly all my ties to the Ala Rubra were cut two years ago." "However I do feel I need to say this as a fellow student of the Shinmei-Ryuu." "Those who cannot save the world without meaningless sacrifice have absolutely no business trying." "The so called illusionary residents of the magic world are just as real as you or I." "Your way of thinking is hardly different from the Cosmo Entelecheia's."

"Maybe so." Kurt said. "But I have yet to see any working plan come from your end either and time isn't exactly on our side."

"You think Arika would approve of your way as well?" "A woman who sacrificed her kingdom and nearly her life just so this world and it's denizens could continue living."

Kurt unsheathed his nodachi as Ricardo slipped into a martial arts stance. "Enough talking Sempai." "Now are you going to come quietly or do we have to take you in by force?" "I would rather it be the former for old times sake."

"Sorry Kurt I can't do that." "Hikari-Chan would have my head if I left her and the kids alone." Ryuushin said.

"I see." Kurt said. "If it means anything congratulations." "We do still consider you a friend after all."

"Thanks for that." Ryuushin said. "You sure there's no way I can talk you outta this?"

"Sorry Sempai." Kurt said. "The Senators are beginning to get irritated at our lack of effort in catching you."

"I see." Ryuushin chuckled. "I'll try not to bust your asses too hard."

"Ha ha ha!" "Same old Ryuu." Ricardo said.

Ryuushin charged forward as Kurt slashed his nodachi downward. _"Zankusen!"_

Ricardo darted toward Ryuushin burying his fist into the Hanyou's stomach. "Come on Ryuushin you have to do better than that!"

"Hmph." "So much for having fun." Ryuushin said shrugging as the black scales from his wings began spreading across his body. _**"Ryuujin's Avarice!" "Now the real fight begins!"**_

(break)

_Back at the hospital._

Will was wiping up the second child that Hikari had given birth to before handing it off to her. "Alright Hikari-San your all done unless there is another one in there we don't know about."

"Ugh not in the mood right now Will." Hikari murmured.

"Sorry." Will said. "Just a little doctor humor." "Also what are the names going to be for this baby girl and the boy?" "I need to file their paperwork here and make their birth certificates."

Hikari smiled down at the girl in her arms. "The girl's name is Yukari." "Yukari Tsuki." "And the boy's name is Kenshin Kuroshi."

"Alright." "I'll go ahead and put Kuroshi Tsuki on their certificates." "Is this fine?" Will asked.

"That's acceptable." Hikari said.

Will nodded. "I'll send a nurse in to take Yukari into the nursery." "Then you can get some sleep."

"OK." Hikari said then looked down at the baby in her arms. "You were quite a pain to bring into the world." "Ahhh, but I'd do it again." Hikari trailed her index finger around the infant's face. "You little cutie."

The door opened and Hikari turned. "Oh the nurse is here...already...?"

A figure in a pitch black robe with the hood up walked into the room. "Long time no see Hikari Tsuki...how is that meddlesome husband of yours doing these days?"

"You...your still alive?" Hikari said in a stunned tone.

"You didn't actually think that those three fools would be able to do me in did you?" The figure took down it's hood to reveal a face familiar to Hikari.

"Zect-San? !" "You're the Life-Maker? !"

"Ha ha ha...no." "I merely possessed his body as for his soul I do not know nor do I care."

Hikari allowed as scowl to cross her features as she held Yukari close. "What do you want?"

"I want your body my lovely neko hanyou." The Life-Maker said.

"You make one step to even try anything like that and I will fucking castrate you." Hikari snapped.

"Hm hm hm." "You assume I want that you lewd woman." The Life-Maker said amused.

"Well then what?" Hikari said still scowling at the Life-Maker.

"I want to possess you." "In order to do away with your meddlesome friends!" The Life-Maker cackled.

"_**Forget it!" **_Hikari yelled out as a white energy surrounded her.

"_Not good." "If she uses that then I'll be beaten for sure." "I still have not recovered from the battle five years ago." The Life-Maker thought flashing beside Hikari and chopping her in the back of the neck._

"Hu hu." "If you had not just given birth then you would have been able to put up a fight." "Oh well." The Life-Maker set Hikari's body against the bed before setting a hand on her head. Suddenly the robes he was wearing fell to the floor and Hikari's eyes opened. "Hmph... not exactly to my tastes, but it will work...oh how they will all react when their dear friend kills them." "Alterum."

A woman with light blue hair reaching past her shoulders appeared next to her. "What can I do for you Life-Maker-Sama?"

"Take this child." "She will make a good servant when she grows up."

Alterum nodded and took Yukari out of the possessed Hikari's arms. "Right." Alterum then gestured toward a set of folded up clothes. "If I may suggest you may want to wear her clothes as to avoid suspicion until the time is right." "I'll go hand this one off to the Master of the Grave."

"I know Alterum." "I heard she had twins go find the other one."

"Hai." Alterum said flashing away.

(break)

_Back with Ryuushin_

All three men were panting with light cuts and bruises up and down their bodies. "Heh heh." "Kurt you've been getting better." "I didn't expect you to cut through my dragon hide."

"Ah ha ha." Kurt chuckled. "I didn't expect to either." "But shouldn't you be getting back?"

"I suppose." Ryuushin said morphing back to his human form. "It's been fun." "Se-" Ryuushin was cut off as they all sensed a large power well up and suddenly vanish. "Sempai we'll come with you!" Kurt said.

"Don't!" "You know what would happen if someone saw you helping me just head back!" Ryuushin said taking off.

"_What's going on? !" "Why did Hikari's power just well up and then vanish? !" Ryuushin thought. "Did those knights not listen and sneak by us? !"_

"_**Boss calm the hell down." "Worrying about it might not be the best thing!" **_Ryuushin's inner demon said.

"_I can't help it dammit!" "Something may have happened to Hikari and the twins!" Ryuushin thought._

Ryuushin arrived at the hospital to find the desk worker dead. "Oh no..." Ryuushin trailed off grimly taking off toward the room Hikari was supposed to be in. However he stopped when he saw someone poking around in the nursery ward. _"Shouldn't the twins be in there?" "Better check it out."_

Ryuushin entered and saw Alterum standing over a carriage with a baby he recognized as his son inside. "Hey!"

Alterum turned to him disinterested. "Oh it's you Kuroshi Ryuushin. The Crimson Dragon."

"Yes now who the hell are you and what are you doing with my child?" Ryuushin snapped.

"I am Alterum Averruncus." "The widow of Primum Averruncus." Altertum said.

Ryuushin closed his eyes. "I see." "Would you like to take our fight outside?"

Before Alterum could answer her eyes twitched. "Hmph as much as I would love to eviscerate you and hollow out your skull I must be leaving." "I suppose your daughter and wife should suffice." Alterum said then jumped out of the window

"Wait my daughter and my wife? !" Ryuushin chased after her. "Get back here you kidnapping bitch!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Shinku!" Alterum shot back sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up!" Ryuushin yelled.

Suddenly a figure rushed by Alterum and kicked Ryuushin in the face. "Wh-What the hell? !" "Whoever did that is dead!"

"Hm hm." "Very well Ryuushin kill me then." The figure said.

"_That voice...!" Ryuushin thought. _"What are you doing Hikari? !" "They're kidnapping you and our daughter!" He said.

"Kidnapping?" "Oh no no I'm going willingly."

Ryuushin stared shocked into Hikari's eyes finding no trace of deceit. "Wh-What? !" "We have kids and your just leaving? !" Ryuushin said.

"I'm taking our daughter Yukari with me." "Now then to kill you." Hikari slashed her claws at Ryuushin's neck causing him to lean back and flip to avoid.

Ryuushin closed his eyes as he unsheathed Ryuuga. "Very well then." "If my beloved wife is trying to kill me then I've no choice, but to defend myself." "Prepare yourself Hikari-Chan." He said then rushed toward her.

"_Executioner's Sword!" Alterum intoned blocking Ryuushin with a sword made from pure magic._

"You think you can bar me Alterum?" "Think again!" Ryuushin said knocking her backward.

The possessed Hikari huffed and caught Ryuushin's blade and buried her elbow into his stomach. "You conviction is too weak my husband." "You could never kill me with that." She then took Ryuuga and slashed him downward across his body and then stabbed it through his chest. Ryuushin began to fall to the ground only for Hikari to spin around and slam her leg into the side of his head. "Hmph so this is how the _ShinkuRyuu No Ala Rubra _falls?" "Done in by his own wife without putting up so much as a fight?" "How utterly pathetic." "Alterum let's go." "Nice to see that the first person on my hit list went down so easily."

Alterum took one last look at Ryuushin feeling something she had never felt before flashing away. _"What is this feeling?" "Is this...regret?"_

Ryuushin laid motionless on the ground as his own blood pooled around him. "Naze...Hi...kari...anata..ha...naze wa...tashi wo koroso utoshima...shi...ta..ka?" Ryuushin said as he blacked out. (A/N: Translation: Why...Hi...kari why have you tried to kill me?)

Two people walked near where Ryuushin was laying. "Nagi." "What's that over there?"

A man with medium length red hair wearing a tattered mage's robe and a black shirt and jeans looked over. "Huh?" "Whoa man that guy is bleeding badly we better go help him."

His accomplice or wife rather was a woman with long blond hair wearing a light pink dress got a closer look. "N-Nagi I think that's Ryuushin!"

"What? !" Nagi ran over to Ryuushin's prone body. "Ryuu!" "Ryuu!" "Wake up!" "Arika get Albireo out now!" "Ryuu's dying!"

"R-Right!" Arika unstrapped a book on her leg and opened it. "Wake up Imma you fool!" "We need your help!"

A blue haired man with effeminate features wearing a mages robe of his own appeared in the books place. "What is it?" He looked down and saw the state Ryuushin was in. "Oh my goodness!" "Nagi back away let me heal him!" "You and Arika-San go get help!"

"Right!" Nagi said. "Come on Arika!"

"A-Alright." Arika said taking off with Nagi.

Albireo intoned a strong healing spell and held his hand over Ryuushin's body. His other hand removed Ryuuga from Ryuushin's chest. "Ryuushin who could have gotten the drop on you so easily?" "What is this?" Albireo said getting a closer look at Ryuushin's face. "Tears?" "Ryuushin...were you crying?"

(break)

_Next Morning_

Ryuushin was lying in a hospital bed asleep when the sound of a door opening woke him up. He went to sit up only to groan in pain. "Ryuushin-San you shouldn't be moving around right now." "You had your body nearly cut in half and one of the chambers of your heart was punctured." "It's not often someone goes so far to commit suicide." "I must ask though...why?"

Ryuushin looked over and saw Will before turning his back to him. "I don't want to talk about it." "Let me sleep."

Will sighed. "Very well." He got up and walked out and turned to Arika who was waiting outside. "You wanna give it a shot?" "I don't think I'll be able to get through to him."

Arika nodded. "Alright." She walked into Ryuushin's room and heard him say. "I thought I told you to let me sl-" "Oh...Arika-Chan." Ryuushin said.

"Ryuushin." "Nagi Albireo and I all found you lying in a pool of your own blood last night." "I doubt you created a clone to kill yourself when you and Hikari were supposed to have kids last night." Arika stopped as she noticed Ryuushin getting up. "Ryuushin are you alright?" "Should you be up walking around?"

"I'm fine Arika I just feel like being alone right now." Ryuushin said.

Arika noticed a look on his face that she hadn't seen since their time in the infinite prion before their execution. "Ryuushin." "What happened last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ryuushin said turning away.

"No Ryuushin your obviously hurting." Arika said stepping in front of him. "Let me hear you out."

Arika looked up and saw Ryuushin's eyes beginning to overflow with unshed tears. "Ryuushin...where is Hikari?"

"A-As much as it pains me to say this she's the reason I nearly died last night." Ryuushin said clenching his fists.

"What do you mean?" "Did someone kidnap her and get the drop on you?"

"No...she...tried to kill me!" Ryuushin said punching his left fist through the window.

"Wh-What? !" "Why would she do that? !" Arika exclaimed stunned.

"I don't know." Ryuushin said looking at his now bloody left hand. "The funny thing is I still love her regardless."

Before Arika could comment Nagi burst through the door with Albireo behind him. "Arika what happened are you alright? !"

Ryuushin batted an eye before walking past them. Nagi stepped in front of him. "Ryuu what the hell has been going on?"

Ryuushin said nothing and forced his way past Nagi and out the door. "Nagi don't follow him." Arika said.

"Why?" "Something happened last night and I want to know what."

Arika sighed. "Nagi...apparently Hikari tried to kill Ryuushin last night." "She would have succeeded if we hadn't showed up."

"What?" "No way!" Nagi exclaimed.

"Nagi he didn't seem like he was in a joking mood. "Albireo said. "And while I was healing him he looked as though he had his spirit broken."

"Wait so you mean he was crying?" Nagi said.

"Yes."

Nagi walked out of the room. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Nagi walked around the hospital before finding Ryuushin looking at the newborns. "Ryuu."

"What Nagi?" "I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to anyone right now." Ryuushin said not taking his eyes off the nursery window.

"Not so sure about that Ryuu." "If Arika tried to kill me and just left you'd be one of the first people I'd wanna talk to." Nagi said.

"She took one of the twins with her." Ryuushin said. "There was a boy and a girl." "The boy Kenshin is in there."

"Hm...there he is." "But Ryuu don't think something is a little off here?" Nagi said setting his hand on Ryuushin's shoulder. "Why would Hikari kill you?" "She loves you and you love her...it just doesn't add up."

"You think I haven't already thought of that Nagi?" Ryuushin said.

"You have?" Nagi said cluelessly. "Well that's good."

"But what other explanation is there?" Ryuushin wondered aloud. "It was obviously her and I couldn't tell if she was lying."

"What happened exactly?" Nagi asked. "Maybe we could figure it out if you told us."

"Yes Ryuushin you should explain what exactly happened last night." Albireo said walking up to them with Arika and Will.

Ryuushin sighed and recalled the events from the night before. Albireo stroked his chin in thought. "Well Ryuushin there is really only two explanations for this." "The grim possibility that Hikari has secretly been working with the remnants of the Cosmo Entelecheia and was planning to kill us all along."

Nagi shook his head. "Nah Al I doubt that is the case." "Hikari was always kinda of a terrible liar." "She could clean us out at a poker table, but she couldn't tell a decent lie to save her life."

"You never know Nagi." Arika said. "What about the other?"

"Well Arika seeing as one of the new big leaders of the Cosmo Entelecheia was involved in what happened last night it leads me to believe that after Will-San here left to go get a nurse someone slipped in and brainwashed her."

"That is actually plausible." Will said seeing Ryuushin's look toward Albireo. "After childbirth especially to twins or more the mother is so exhausted if someone were to cast a spell like that or lets say overshadowed her it would be child's play to do so."

"So...if I had...stayed by her side...she'd still be with me." Ryuushin said turning away.

Nagi put his hand on Ryuushin's shoulder. "Ryuu you were trying to make sure that she was going to be alright." "You had no idea what was going on till it was too late." "I'm sure she wouldn't fault you for it."

Ryuushin began walking away. "Yeah easy for you to say Nagi." "You didn't fail to protect those you love did you?"

"Ryuu." Nagi said seriously. "Meet me outside the village in about five minutes."

"Fine." Ryuushin said vanishing.

"Nagi do you think it's a good idea to fight him right now?" Albireo asked. "If you think about it he does have a legitimate reason to be like he is."

"Yeah Al, but he's also a father now." Nagi said. "He doesn't exactly have the luxury of moping around anymore."

Nagi walked out of the hospital and found Ryuushin standing in the middle of the outskirts. "So you gonna get your shit together?" "Or do I have to kick your ass?" Nagi said.

Ryuushin held his left hand up next to his head as it morphed into a dragon's arm. "Bring it."

"Don't worry I will!" Nagi said darting toward him swinging his staff at Ryuushin's head. Ryuushin raised his arm to block it. Nagi smirked and drove his knee into Ryuushin's chin sending him flying backward and hitting the ground. He then began chanting.

"_Man Man Terro Terro: Come unto me O' 1000 spirits of lightning and strike my enemy."_

Ryuushin sprung up and rushed toward Nagi slashing his left arm at him. _"Ryuu Tsume!" _Red streaks of energy shot out of his claws and cut through Nagi.

"Hmph." "Had to use _Shundou _to avoid...good for you, but you had to cancel your spell." Ryuushin said.

"Cancel my spell?" "Who said that?" Nagi said from behind him. "What you took out was a clone."

Ryuushin turned his head to look behind him and saw Nagi with one thousand light arrows surrounding him. "I merely cloned myself and had it chant for lightning for a distraction." "At this range even if you used Shundou I could still catch you."

"Wanna bet on that?" Ryuushin said.

Nagi smirked and fired his attack in a large beam like fashion which engulfed Ryuushin whole. "Hm." "Come on out Ryuu we both know you didn't dodge that."

"How right you are old friend." Ryuushin said as the smoke cleared.

Nagi saw the the scales on his arm had spread all over his body and his right arm had transformed as well. He held Kazeken and Ryuuga in his left and right hands respectively._ "Staff Lightning Halberd!"_

"Won't work!" Ryuushin yelled slashing Ryuuga at him. _"Katensho!"_

Nagi swung his halberd in an arcing motion as lightning shot out. _"Raikou Nami!"_

The two attacks smashed into each other and two met each other in a deadlock. "Heh." "All serious right from the get go eh Ryuu?" "Didn't expect ya to use Ryuujin's Avarice."

"Hmph." Ryuushin sounded.

"Y'know there is a good possibility that our old friend from five years ago is still out there." Nagi said.

"The Life-Maker?" "What about him?" Ryuushin asked.

"Well I was thinkin' what if he had the ability to overshadow people?" Nagi wondered. "Maybe it was him?"

"Maybe so." "But I wouldn't know the first place to begin looking for them." Ryuushin sighed.

"Then don't." "Make it known that your still alive." "He will come after you in Hikari's body eventually." Nagi said. "Besides your first priority should be to take care of your son shouldn't it?"

Ryuushin backed away and the dragon scales receded into an eastern dragon tattoo on his back as his arms returned to normal. Nagi looked at him for a second confused. "Ryuu?" "You OK?"

"Pfft ha ha ha ha ha! !" Ryuushin laughed heartily.

Nagi cocked his fist upward. "What the hells so funny man? !" "I'm trying to help you out!"

"Ah hah hah...ahhhh." "Nothing Nagi." "It's just it's kinda funny that out of all the people to talk some serious sense into me it was you that did." He then pointed at Nagi almost falling into another laughing fit. "Your like the most laid back nonchalant motherfucker in Mundus Magicus!"

"Shaddap!" Nagi said punching him square in the jaw. Ryuushin rubbed his face chuckling. "Sorry man it was just funny is all."

"Man whatever." Nagi said annoyed. "So you good now?"

"Yeah." "Let's head back." Ryuushin said.

Nagi thought of something as they made their way back to the hospital. "Hey Ryuu." "You wanna travel around with Al Arika and me?"

"You sure you want that?" "Unlike Arika-Chan I wasn't so lucky in the 'not getting noticed' department." Ryuushin said.

"Ah I don't give a damn what people think." "We'll always be friends and I feel like helping you out." Nagi said. "Besides I think Arika would agree that your kid's gonna need a mother figure until we find Hikari and knock some sense into her."

"Thanks." Ryuushin said. "So uh...ya think we should get the wings back together?"

"Nah." Nagi said. "I've kinda been enjoying it just being Al Arika and I." "Although there is a reason we came this way." "We were gonna ask you and Hikari if you wanted to travel around with us."

"We woulda probably taken you up on that offer until the kids weren't babies anymore." Ryuushin said.

"Hm." "Wonder what Arika and Al are doing right now?" Nagi said aloud.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Will was sitting at his desk having a conversation with Arika. "And all you do it say that incantation and your breasts will fill with milk." "I must ask though why did you want to know this?" Will said.

"Nagi and I were going to ask Ryuushin and Hikari to travel with us." "Seeing as Hikari isn't here to nurse her son someone will have to." Arika said.

"Ah and you are the only woman in the group right now." "Well if you change your mind there's always formula." Will said.

"Yes, but seeing as my friend was able to give birth to two children I was thinking of having my own one day." "Wouldn't hurt to have already nursed a child by then." Arika said.

"I see." "Well good luck and when you feel you may be pregnant come back." Will said.

"Thank you for the offer." Arika said.

"No Thank you." Will said confusing Arika.

"What are you thanking me for?" Arika said.

"Hikari-San mentioned what had really happened during one of her appointments." "Five years ago." "It takes a lot of selflessness to sacrifice everything you had for the good of the world."

"Oh.." "Y-Your welcome." Arika said slightly surprised. "Would we be able to take Ryuushin's son out today?"

"Well if you make sure he's well taken care of I see no harm in it." "If he gets sick or hurt bring him to me." Will said.

"Alright I'll be sure to pass it along to Ryuushin." Arika said getting up and leaving. She walked around and saw Albireo looking at the children.

"What are you doing here Albireo?" Arika asked.

"Oh I was just looking at the newborns." "Thinking maybe I could settle down one day myself." Albireo said.

"Ah I see." Arika nodded. "Well we can leave with Kenshin today if Ryuushin wanted."

"Huh we can?" "Heh there's some good news."

Arika turned around and saw Ryuushin and Nagi walking up to them. "So when you guys wanna head out?" Nagi said.

Albireo turned to Nagi. "Did he accept the offer?"

"Yeah at the very least until the kid is five or six." Nagi answered.

Ryuushin walked over to the door to the nursery and walked in seeing a nurse in there already. "Hey." "Could I take my son out of here today?" "I've already gotten clearance from the head doctor."

"Well if you've already gotten clearance sir then take him." The nurse said snappishly.

"OK...I was just being polite is all." Ryuushin said

"Oh..." The nurse smiled at him. "Sorry sir it's just been a stressful day with one of the other nurses ending up dead and one of the patients being kidnapped."

"It's cool I understand." "So uh the kids name should be Kenshin Kuroshi." Ryuushin said.

"Oh he's right here." The nurse said taking the one child with cat ears out of it's carriage. "For future reference Will put his name down on the birth certificate as Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki."

"I see." "Well thanks." Ryuushin said leaving the room. "Well ready to leave when ever you are."

"Are you alright though Ryuushin?" Albireo asked.

"Yeah." Ryuushin said knowing what he meant. "I figure we will run into Hikari eventually and we'll handle it together." "Or I can do it alone I don't give a damn."

"Yeah he's back to his old self." Nagi said. "Well let's go already!"

And so the four adults and one infant made their way out of Kinsou.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Meh when this is posted the original story will be finished.

Albireo: Trying to reinvent the story?

Draconis: Yeah I still gotta think of some more stuff to write when we get to Mahora.

Albireo: You've got plenty of time relax.

Draconis: Unless I get a job which would be helpful at this point. Even then I should be able to write good and well. And well I'm down to two stories when this gets posted as I've discontinued Hybrid Entelexeia due to lack of interest. Anyway see you guys next time.

Voting note: Would anyone care if I made Negi about the same age as Kenshin and a girl? From what I see the age and gender of Negi have no real impact on the story.

Draconis678 out


	2. The Passing of Time

Draconis: Whelp here we are with the second chapter of something I've already writ-. (laughs) Alright come on Ryuushin I couldn't say that with a straight face.

Ryuushin: Ha ha. Very well then.

Draconis: Soooo where to begin.

Ryuushin: No tellin' really. Just pick a spot and roll with it.

Draconis: Hmm...Oh! Idea!

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux!

Chapter 2

The Passing of time.

Draconis: Meh...begin.

(start)

"_Let's go already!" _Ryuushin thought back to those words Nagi had said five years ago while sitting at a campsite keeping watch while the others slept.

"Man...it's been five years and I still don't feel any closer to getting Hikari back than when I started." He said poking the firewood with his sword sheathe.

"Nnn...Dad." A boy said laying to his left.

"Hm?" "What is it Kenshin?" Ryuushin asked.

"I can't sleep...could you tell me another story about Mom?" Kenshin asked.

Ryuushin smiled reached over and patted the child on the head. "Sure." "Come here sit next to me."

Kenshin nodded and got up and sat down next to his father. "I better make this short though." "We are going to be in Kyoto tomorrow." Ryuushin said. "Then you get to see your little girlfriend again." He said in a teasing tone.

Kenshin blushed. "Dad!"

"Hm hm." Ryuushin laughed. "Shh." "Uncle Nagi and Aunt Arika are still trying to sleep." "So is Uncle Albireo."

"S-Sorry." Kenshin said abashed.

"It's OK." "Before I begin how's your training goin'?" Ryuushin said.

"It's hard Dad..." "I don't think I'll ever be as good as you." Kenshin said looking down. Ryuushin smiled and patted him on the head again. "Well not with that attitude." "Just believe in yourself and give it your all." "I'm sure you'll be great."

"Th-Thanks..." Kenshin said looking down. "Um Dad...Uncle Nagi said I had..a..ta..tat.."

"A tattoo?" "On your back shaped like an eastern dragon?" Ryuushin asked.

"Y-Yes." Kenshin said.

"Oh don't worry about it." "It's just a marking for a technique you'll be learning when you get older." Ryuushin said.

"Oh." "O-OK." Kenshin said.

"Now then where should I begin?" Ryuushin wondered aloud.

"U-Um Dad on second thought you don't have to tell a story, but could I ask you something?" Kenshin said.

"OoooK what is it?" Ryuushin asked.

"Do I have a sister?" "Uncle Nagi and Aunt Arika would say that when we find Mom we'll unite the twins." Kenshin asked.

Kenshin blinked as Ryuushin stared into the campfire. "Kenshin...the answer to your question is...yes." "But I don't even know if she's still alive." "She disappeared with your mother the night you were born." "Her name is Yukari."

"U-Um Dad I'm sorry if I made you feel bad." Kenshin said.

"Don't worry about it Kenshin." "Just get back to sleep." Ryuushin said.

"O-OK." "I love you Dad." Kenshin said.

Ryuushin turned to him with a light smile. "I love you too son...more than you'll ever know." "Good night."

Ryuushin didn't get an answer back and assumed Kenshin had fallen asleep. He then looked up at the stars. "Hikari...what's taking you so long to come after me again." "I'm still alive and getting noticed by your cronies if that moron Secundecim was any indication." "What was with that kid though?" "Tertium I think it was?" "He seemed...different."

"I wish you could see...how much our son wants to see you." Ryuushin said sighing.

(break)

_Next Morning._

"Oi!" Ryuushin said. "Time to rise and shine everyone!"

"Nnngh..." "Ryuu is there any _real_ reason that we need to be up this early?" Nagi said annoyed.

"Well I called ahead and found out Eishun's gonna be busy today so uh yeah." Ryuushin said. "I wanted to ask if he could help me teach Kenshin kendo among other things."

"Fine." Nagi grumbled.

"Ryuushin aren't you tired?" Arika asked. "You were up all night for pretty much no reason."

"Oh really?" Ryuushin said amused. "I wasn't aware that our lone lady of the group was into antler enemas."

Arika furrowed her brow blushing and beat the hell out of Ryuushin while Nagi laughed. "Ha ha ha!" "Good one Ryuu!"

"U-Um...Aunt Arika what's an enema?" Kenshin asked.

"You don't want to know Kenshin-kun." Arika said exasperated. "Trust me you don't."

"OK." Kenshin said.

"Oooowwwww." Ryuushin said getting up slowly. "Arika-Chan I was only joking..." He groaned out.

"And there is a child present." Arika snapped as they began walking. "Keep your perverse comments to yourself."

"Fine jeez." Ryuushin sighed. "So you guys think that those dudes from the new Cosmo Entelecheia will try to get the drop on us?"

"I dunno Ryuu can't be ruled out." "They could even bring Alterum into the mix next time." Nagi said.

"Think I could have first whack at her?" Ryuushin asked.

"Nah Ryuu we gotta do this as a team." Nagi said. "Don't worry we'll get her to tell us where their boss is."

"Yeah." Ryuushin said.

"Um." "Aunt Arika?" Kenshin said as Ryuushin and Nagi talked.

"Hm?" Arika said looking down at him. "What is it Kenshin-kun?"

The young boy pulled out a flower he had sticking out of his pocket. "U-U-Um this i-is f-for you." He stuttered.

"A pale yellow wildflower?" Arika questioned. "What's this for?"

"U-Um...I-I wanted to t-thank you in some way for taking care of m-me while M-Mom is gone." Kenshin blushed averting his eyes.

Arika's eyes softened. "That's really sweet of you Kenshin-kun." "Thank you."

"Ha ha!" "Hey Ryuu I think Kenshin has a crush on Arika!" Nagi said not hearing a word that was said between the two.

"Uncle Nagi! !" Kenshin shouted embarrassed.

"Oh really?" Ryuushin said amused. "So Kenshin when are you gonna confess it to her?"

Kenshin growled and ran over kicking both men in the shins. "Ah!" "Man that hurts!" They said.

Arika shook her head with a slight laugh. _"Kenshin's so cute when he's being teased." "It would be that much worse if Hikari were here." "She'd never let him live it down."_

"Kenshin-kun come over here for a moment." Arika said.

Kenshin walked up to her. "Y-Yes?"

Arika knelt down to his level and kissed the boy on the forehead and smiled. "There's a gift from me."

Kenshin blushed deeply and walked forward. "Wow Arika-Chan what brought that on?" Ryuushin asked.

"Kenshin-kun gave me this flower saying that he wanted to thank me while Hikari's been gone." Arika said eying it. "I was just giving him something in return."

Ryuushin laughed lightly as Eishun's mansion came into view. "Makes me wonder what he'll do when we get Hikari back."

"He really wants to meet her doesn't he?" Nagi asked.

"Can you blame him?" Arika said.

"Nah." "Hey Kenshin slow down will ya? !" Nagi shouted.

"S-Sorry." Kenshin said.

The four remained silent until arriving at Eishun's doorstep. Kenshin knocked on the door for them. No answer came. Arika patted Kenshin on the head. "It's a big place remember?" "I doubt they heard that."

Ryuushin rang the doorbell. "Ah it's just cause he's not tall enough to reach the doorbell."

A woman with flowing brown hair wearing a long sleeved shirt and a long skirt answered the door. "Oh Nagi-kun Arika-Chan how are you doing today?"

Ryuushin cocked an eyebrow upward. "What am I?" "Stewed turnip?"

"Oh Ryuushin-kun I didn't see you there." "Sorry."

"It's fine Konaka-Chan." "Is Eishun busy yet?" Ryuushin asked.

"No not yet." "He's actually getting ready to train an orphan we recently took in today." Konaka said.

"Oh?" "When do you think he will be starting?" Ryuushin asked.

"Oh later today I believe." Konaka said. She then looked down and saw Kenshin. "Oh!" "Kenshin-Chan how are you doing today?"

"Mmmrrrrmm." Kenshin sounded annoyed with the 'Chan' suffix. "I'm ok Aunt Konaka."

Konaka giggled and hugged the boy. "Oh you're soooo cute!"

Kenshin waved his arms around. Ryuushin chuckled. "Uh Konaka-Chan ya mind takin' my son's head out of your bust?" "I think he needs air."

"Haaaaahhhhh!" Kenshin gasped. Konaka giggled and petted Kenshin on the head. "I'm sorry Kenshin-Chan." "Come on I'll take you to see Konoka and her new little friend."

"Ehhh? !" "Kono-Chan has a new friend? !" Kenshin rushed past her an into the house.

"Uh you sure he won't get lost in there?" Nagi asked. Konaka shook her head. "He went straight ahead where Konoka and her friend are." "He probably thinks is another boy."

"Ha ha ha!" Ryuushin chuckled. "I'm starting to think we tease him too much."

"No way!" Nagi laughed.

Meanwhile Kenshin had ran out to the garden area where he found two girls playing. One had long brown hair like Konaka's and was wearing a kimono while the other had on a white longsleeved kendo shirt with blue hakama pants she had black hair done up so it would hang straight out to the left side of her head.

"Kono-Chan!" Kenshin said.

"Huh?" "Ken-kun!" The brown haired girl said running over to him and glomping him. "I missed you sooo much!"

"I-I missed you too Kono-Chan." Kenshin said hugging her back.

"U-Um Ojou-Sama...who is this?" The black haired girl asked.

"Ahhh Secchan!" "Call me Kono-Chan!" Konoka whined.

"U-Um...sorry K-Kono-Chan." She said.

Konoka smiled and dragged Kenshin over to her. "Secchan this is my other friend I was telling you about." "Ken-kun." She said.

Kenshin turned his head away. "U-Um...my full name is Kenshin."

The black haired girl reached over and turned Kenshin's head toward her. "Kenshin-San isn't it polite to look someone in the eyes when introducing yourself."

"S-Sorry." Kenshin said blushing lightly at the contact. "My name is Kenshin." "What's yours?"

"It's fine." "I'm Setsuna." She said. "I-It's nice to meet you."

"Y-Yes." Kenshin said. Konoka thought of a funny prank and stepped behind Kenshin. She then pushed him into Setsuna causing him to accidentally kiss her right on the lips. They both broke the contact immediately. "K-Kono-Chan!" "What was that for? !" Kenshin whined.

"Ha ha ha!" "That's one for the album necklace!" Kenshin turned and saw his Dad holding a camera. "Dad!" "Get rid of that!" Kenshin shouted.

"No way!" "I'm not tossing out the picture of my son's first kiss!" Ryuushin laughed.

"Dad!" Kenshin chased after him swinging a bokken. "It's not funny! !"

"Ha ha ha!" Konoka laughed merrily while Setsuna had a couple of fingers on her lips.

Ryuushin ran past one of the hallways just as a man in a black shirt and black pants walked out. Kenshin having no time to stop crashed right into him. "Owwww..."

"Are you alright Kenshin-kun?" The man asked.

"Y-Yeah Uncle Eishun." Kenshin said. "I was just chasing Dad for teasing me again."

"Oh?" "What about?" Eishun asked. Ryuushin chuckled and called him over and showed him the picture. "Ho ho?" "Setsuna's and Kenshin's first kiss at age 5?" "Should I set up an omiai when they're teenagers?"

"Eishun-Sama!" "Uncle Eishun!" Setsuna and Kenshin both complained. "Enough already!"

"Oh alright." "Now then what is it you wanted to talk to me about Ryuushin?" "Could you not have brought it up last time you were here?" "It wasn't that long ago."

Ryuushin looked back and saw Kenshin playing with Konoka and Setsuna. "I'm...worried for Kenshin's safety." "We used one of the gateports in Mundus Magicus to get to Istanbul and suddenly we were attacked by the Cosmo Entelecheia." "I barely had time to get Kenshin out of there before they attacked."

"I see." "Was Alterum or Hikari among them?" Eishun asked.

"No." "A new guy named Secundecim accompanied by a kid named Tertium met us in their place." Ryuushin said.

"I see and your afraid that if you don't have some help stepping up young Kenshin's training you could lose him too?" Eishun said.

Ryuushin sighed and looked down. "Yes." "Things aren't the same anymore I gotta keep him safe."

Eishun set a hand on his student's shoulder. "Ryuushin relax." "If you need me to watch over him while you take care of business then I'll do it."

"Well it's not just that." Ryuushin said. "Nagi and I made a copy of his spellbook that has seals in place where Kenshin can't learn past until he reaches a certain age." "If my math is correct he should be allowed to learn them all at age ten even then it should take him awhile to perfect them." "If you got any free time could you help him out with that."

"Hm...Alright." "Do you want me to see if he can learn the Shinmei school techniques?" Eishun asked.

"No." "I wasn't able to learn them despite being half human." Ryuushin said. "They always turned back on me."

"Alright then I'll if I can teach him eastern magic then." "Is that fine?" Eishun asked.

"Sure I guess." Ryuushin said.

"When are you leaving?" Eishun asked.

"Now actually." "We aren't entirely sure if those guys weren't trailing us." "If they were I want us to be out of here as soon as possible." Ryuushin answered.

"I see." Eishun said. The two men walked toward the three children. "Kenshin could we talk to you and Konoka for a moment?"

Konoka and Kenshin walked up to them. "What is it Dad?" The two asked in unison.

"Kenshin." Ryuushin said kneeling down to his level. "Dad has to leave for awhile."

"Where are we going?" Kenshin asked.

"You are not going anywhere." Ryuushin said. "Nagi Albireo Arika and I need to go fight off those bad guys from a few days ago and it would be safer for you to stay here with Uncle Eishun and Aunt Konaka."

"No!" Kenshin cried out latching onto his father. "I wanna go with you Dad!"

Ryuushin sighed and wrapped his arms around his son. "I'm sorry Kenshin." "But Daddy just doesn't want to see you get hurt knowing there is something he could have done about it."

"I don't care if I get hurt Dad!" Kenshin said crying. "Please don't leave!"

Konoka stared up confused at her father. "Dad...what's Ken-kun crying about?"

"Because his Dad is leaving for awhile." Eishun said.

"He's coming back right?" Konoka asked.

"Well yes, but Konoka." "How would you feel if your mother and I had to leave you at Grandpa Konoemon's for awhile?" Eishun asked.

"Oh..." Konoka said looking down. She then walked over to the crying boy and hugged him.

"Kenshin." "I promise I'll be back in a few weeks to check on you." Ryuushin said. "Until then just stay here until I get back OK?"

"A-Alright." Kenshin sniffed and wiped his eyes.

Ryuushin smiled. "Who knows maybe I'll even be able to bring your sister and mother back with me." "Just be good for Eishun and Konaka and play nice with Konoka and your new friend alright?"

"O-OK." Kenshin said looking down. Ryuushin patted him on the head. "Kenshin I want you to have something."

Kenshin looked up at him. "What is it Dad?"

Ryuushin reached behind his neck and unfastened a necklace with a small album hanging from it. "Your mother gave this to me around the time we met." "The thing hanging from it is actually a photo album." "It means a lot to me so keep it close to your heart." Ryuushin reached around and fastened it around his son's neck. "If you want to know what Mom looks like go ahead and open it."

"U-Um...are you sure you want to give this to me?" "I-I could lose it." Kenshin said/

"I'm sure you won't." Ryuushin said wiping his son's face with the sleeve of his trench coat. "Also those clothes you're wearing are something that Mom wore only it's made for boys."

"Really?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah, but Kenshin I have to be going." Ryuushin said. "I love you."

Kenshin embraced his father. "I love you too Dad." "Come back fast alright?"

"Hm hm." Ryuushin laughed. "I'll try." "I can't make any promises."

Ryuushin left and Konoka ran over to Setsuna. "Well Kenshin welcome to the family."

"Th-Thank you Uncle Eishun." Kenshin said.

"Now then Ryuushin asked me to continue your training in his absence and assist you in learning from that book he gave you." Eishun said.

"O-OK." "Wh-When do we begin?" Kenshin asked.

"Tomorrow." Eishun said. "Just relax for today." "Also I'm going to teach you something called eastern magic."

"O-OK." "U-Um thank you for going through the t-trouble." Kenshin said walking away.

Eishun chuckled. "It's not a problem." He turned and noticed Konaka running up to him.

"Ei-kun." "Ryuushin-kun just told me Kenshin was staying here is that true?" Konaka said.

"Yes." "I'll fill you in later." Eishun said. "However could I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Konaka asked.

"That coin firing trick of yours...what was it called again?" Eishun asked.

"Rakansen." Konaka said.

"Ah yes." "Do you think you could show that to Kenshin?" Eishun asked.

"Maybe in a few years." "He's kinda on the young side to be learning that." Konaka said.

"Alright."

Kenshin was looking through his father's album while Setsuna and Konoka played a game called kimari. _"Wow..." Kenshin thought. "Mom was really pretty." "She's even prettier than Aunt Arika."_

"Ne Ken-kun what are you looking at?" Konoka asked.

"Just the album that Dad gave me." Kenshin said not looking away from it.

Konoka and Setsuna walked over and looked over his shoulder. "Kenshin-San's mother is really nice looking." Setsuna said.

"Ahhhnn!" "I know right Secchan!" Konoka said.

Kenshin smiled and snapped the album shut. "I-It's nice to know what Mom looks like." "And from the looks of some of those pictures she loved Dad a lot." "So uh you two wanna play some more?"

Konoka and Setsuna both nodded and they took turns playing kimari.

(break)

_With Ryuushin._

"So Ryuu that's what you wanted to talk to Eishun about?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah Nagi." "I don't really wanna chance what happened in Istanbul happening again with Kenshin around." Ryuushin said then a piece of paper floated around in his face.

_ShinkuRyuu Thousand Master and Queen of Calamity._

_Meet us at the Gravekeeper's Palace. We will drop the curtain on this conflict once and for all._

_Alterum Averruncus._

Ryuushin furrowed his brow and handed the paper to Nagi. "Read that."

Nagi looked at the paper for a moment and skimmed over it before handing it to Arika. "So are we going?"

"I want to...but it sounds like a trap." Ryuushin said stroking his chin in thought.

"So?" Nagi said. "If it is we'll kick their asses."

"Yeah, but Nagi aren't you and Arika trying to have a kid of your own?" Ryuushin asked.

"Uh...Ryuushin the thing is..." Arika trailed off.

"Oh man you ain't already pregnant are you?" Ryuushin asked.

Arika shook her head. Nagi wrapped his arm around her. "Not exactly." "Remember we told you about Negi already." "Remember we disappeared for like a month a year after we found you."

Ryuushin looked up. "I see it had slipped my mind." "Not that I was really paying attention anyway." _ "Or at all..."_ "Well then Arika you would probably understand if we dropped you off at a friends before we left right?"

"I don't like it." Arika said. "But I see where you are going with this." She grabbed Albireo's book and handed it to him. "You three just hit them twice as hard for me will you."

"Ha ha!" Nagi laughed. "Of course."

"Well let's head to the gateport and get over to Mundus Magicus." Ryuushin said. "If I'm right this should drop us somewhere near the Imperial Capital."

"Yeah that sounds about right." Arika said.

"Man it kinda sucks that those two couldn't keep the peace we worked to restore." Nagi said.

"Well peace between a few people is hard to keep sometimes." Ryuushin said. "Imagine how hard it must be to keep the peace between a billion people."

"He has a point Nagi." Arika said. "

"Yeah Yeah I know." "Lets just get to the gateport." Nagi said.

(break)

_Mundus Magicus_

"Huh...took us closer than I thought." Ryuushin said. "I thought the gateport that took us to the capital was somewhere else."

"Heh that's convenient." Nagi said.

"Ah Ryuushin Nagi how nice to see you all again."

Ryuushin turned and saw a man with tanned skin wearing a black vest with a couple of couple of claws latched on the front of it with baggy tanned pants. His eyes were brown in color and narrowed. "Ah Somo what's up?"

"Oh nothing really." Somo said. "How is your son doing?" "He isn't here with you I see." "My wife and I even put on our illusions just in case."

"Oh how is Sarah doing anyway?" Ryuushin asked.

"She's fine." "You saw how she was last time you were here." Somo said.

"Yeah how is that kid doing anyway?" Ryuushin asked.

"Fine." "She should be born in a couple of months." Somo said.

"Alright then." "Could you take us to Daiken?" "Nagi and I have a request for him." Ryuushin said.

"Alright just follow me." Somo said.

"So how's the child tomboy doing?" Ryuushin asked.

"Princess Theodora is alright." "I swear though Private Shirota and his friend Yuki are getting run ragged by her though." Somo said.

"Pfft." "I bet." Nagi said stifling a laugh.

"The princess isn't gonna be too happy about Kenshin not being here." Somo said. "He seems to be the only one that can keep up with her."

"Yeaaaah..." Ryuushin said. "Theodora and Kenshin do seem to get along pretty well."

The group came up to a door. Somo knocked on it. "Enter!" A voice shouted out on the other side.

Somo opened the door to see a man with short blond hair save for a thick bang that hung in front of his face he had a set of horns that wrapped around his forehead wearing a white robe with gold trimming on the sleeves that was parted slightly to show a red tattoo on his chest. "Emperor Daiken Ryuushin Kuroshi is here to see you with Nagi Springfield and his wife."

"And Albireo Imma." Ryuushin said opening a book. The effeminate man appeared in it's place.

"Ah Ryuushin Nagi Arika and Albireo." Daiken said. "What brings you here?"

"We received a note from the Cosmo Entelecheia saying they would like to settle the score at the gravekeeper's palace." "I left my son in Eishun's care and I need to ask a favor of you."

"What is it?" Daiken asked. "Do you want me to get a hold of Jack?"

"No." Ryuushin said. "As for my favor." "Arika here has a child back in Mundus Vetus and can't compete in the fight." "Could you all keep her here until we get back?"

"I suppose we could." Daiken said pressing a button on his desk. "General Sanderson could you escort Mrs. Springfield to the hospital wing."

A tanned lizard man wearing an dark orange vest with matching pants walked in the door. "Yeeeesss Lord Daiken."

The man's demeanor crept out everyone barring Daiken who was used to it. The man left with Arika in tow. Nagi turned to Somo. "Could you follow them?"

"Sure." "Lord Daiken I shall take my leave." Somo said bowing.

"Of course." Daiken said. "Tell Sarah I said hello."

"Yes sir." Somo said.

"Nagi why did you ask Colonel Somo to trail Sanderson?" Daiken asked.

"Sorry Daiken that guy creeps me right the hell out." Nagi said. "Don't really feel like I can trust him with Arika."

"I see." "Now then are you three leaving here shortly?"

"Yes Daiken-San." "Thank you for accepting our request." Albireo said.

"Yeah." Ryuushin said cracking his knuckles. "Wouldn't wanna keep them waiting too long."

"Very well." "Do you need anyone from here to come with you?" Daiken asked.

"No." "Anyone of Hellas descent has been by all counts erased from the world." Albireo said.

"I-I see." Daiken said. "Good luck then."

"Thanks." Ryuushin said as he Nagi and Albireo walked out of the room.

They were halfway out of the palace when a little girl wearing a mages cloak ran up to them. Well not exactly to them, but she seemed be being chased by someone and bumped into Nagi. "Oooowwww!" "What's the big deal standing in my way like that? !" She yelled.

Ryuushin shook his head seeing it was Daiken's daughter Theodora. "Theo what are you doing?"

"Oh Ryuushin Nagi!" Theodora said. "My bad I didn't think it was you two." "Oh and Al's here too?"

"Yeah." Nagi said. Albireo merely nodded.

Theodora looked around. "Where's Kenshin?"

"I left him at Eishun's house." Ryuushin said. "I thought it was for the best seeing as what we're about to do is dangerous."

"What?" Theodora asked.

"Well the Cosmo Entelecheia is still out there and they just challenged us to a fight." Nagi said.

"Well from what I saw Kenshin can handle himself." Theodora said.

"Not against these guys." Ryuushin said. "Maybe against that band of rookies that tried kidnapping you, but not them."

"Alright..." Theodora sighed. "Could you tell him something for me?"

"What?" Ryuushin asked.

"Thanks." "If he didn't try fighting them off until Somo Shirota and Yuki showed up I'm not sure what they would have done to me." Theodora said.

"Hm hm." "You're just lucky he has problems sleeping." Ryuushin said.

Theodora would have agreed when a pair of voices cut through. "Princess!" "Where are you? !"

A preteen boy and girl ran up to them. The boy wore a gray shirt and black jeans he had a toned build for his age he had round pupiless green eyes and short white hair. The girl also had white hair, but hers was longer hanging just past her shoulders. She had a rounded face with roundish eyes that were also pupiless but were blue. She wore a nurse's outfit.

"Princess could you not run off like that again?" "We can't protect you if you run off like that." The girl said.

"Well you don't have to act like guards." Theodora said. "That bores me."

"B-But we were ordered by your father to guard you." The boy said.

Ryuushin cleared his throat. "Are you two Shirota and Yuki?" "Somo brought you up."

The two nodded. "Well I think little Theo here wants friends not stoic guardians." "You can guard someone and be their friend at the same time."

"Yeah what he said." Theodora said.

Shirota and Yuki thought about it and nodded. "Alright."

"Good now if we could just get Shirota to say he likes Yuki we'd be getting somewhere." Theodora said walking past her. Shirota blushed and Yuki turned to him.

"Princess!" Shirota said embarrassed.

"Shiro-kun is that true?" Yuki asked.

"U-Uh..." "C-Could we talk about this later?" Shirota said taking off.

"Hey get back here!" Yuki said then turned toward Ryuushin. "Thank you for the advice."

"No problem." "Go get ya man." Ryuushin chuckled.

Yuki laughed and ran off. "Well let's get a move on." Albireo said.

"Yeah before we run into more people." Nagi chuckled.

_(break)_

_A week and a half later._

"Well guys here we are." Nagi said.

"Yes it's time we finished this." Albireo said.

Ryuushin said nothing, but his body was shaking. Nagi turned to him. "Ryuu you alright?" "You cold or something?"

"No Nagi." Ryuushin said. "I'm...anxious."

"Ah I see." Albireo said. "Ryuushin is excited at the prospect of fighting the ones who kidnapped his wife and daughter, but at the same time he's nervous that he might actually have to injure Hikari to get her back."

"Yeah..." Ryuushin said staring up at the gravekeepers palace which was crashed into the ground.

Nagi set his hand on Ryuushin's shoulder. "Relax man." "Everything's gonna be fine."

"I know Nagi." Ryuushin said sighing. "It's just I can't shake the feeling that something fucked up is going to happen."

Nagi bashed him over the head. "What the hell was that for? !"

"Dude don't say that!" "Last time you did Senator McGill got tossed into Megalo Bay by that Primum guy!" Nagi said.

"Sorry Jeez! !" Ryuushin shouted. Then heard a deep cackling.

The three turned and saw a man wearing a white mask with a black cloak covering his whole body. "I am surprised you came ShinkuRyuu Thousand Master...and Albireo Imma." "Tell me where is the Queen of Calamity at?"

"Ryuushin...let's dust this fucker!" Nagi said throwing a light arrow at the man's face. Ryuushin followed suit and slashed his blade downward._"Katensho! !"_

The smoke from the attack cleared and he stood unscathed. "Is that all?" "You won't be able to get back that foolish cat woman with attacks like that."

"Ryuushin wait!" Nagi said as Ryuushin flashed in front of the man punching him in the face. The man shrugged it off as his mask broke grabbing Ryuushin's wrist with an arm sprouting out from his shoulder.

"Such actions are wasted Kuroshi Ryuushin." "Your wife is already under our complete control."

Ryuushin looked him dead in the eyes. "You holding me up is a wasted effort." _"__**Ryuujin's Avarice! !"**_Ryuushin then sliced the man's arm off. "Now then Dynamis." "Move."

Dynamis scowled at Ryuushin. "Alterum may have called you here out of her lust for vengeance, but I will not allow you to go any further."

Before Ryuushin could respond a black sphere drove Dynamis to the ground. "Ryuushin Nagi get moving!" "I'll hold him off!"

Ryuushin nodded. "Thanks Al!" "Nagi let's go!"

"Right!" Nagi shouted.

Nagi and Ryuushin ran into the palace when suddenly they heard two spells go off.

"_Incendium Gehennae!" "Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" _

Ryuushin interlocked arms with Nagi and spun around slashing Kazeken at the fire spell as a fierce wind bellowed from the slash. _"Kazeken Ougi: Shippuzan! !" _Nagi meanwhile activated his lightning halberd and swung it. _"Raikou Nami!"_

Nagi and Ryuushin stood back to back as two girls appeared. One had tanned skin wearing a gothic getup she had a semi permanent scowl. "Where is Rakan?" "I want to kill him."

"Heh heh." "Sorry girlie Jack couldn't make it." Ryuushin said.

"Where is the Dark Evangel?" "I want to fight her." The other girl said.

"Nope." Nagi smirked. "Still sealed."

"Nii, Septendecim." "How nice of you to greet our guests."

"Yes Alterum-Sama." "Would you like to join us in killing them." Septendecim asked.

Alterum responded by taking out a black nodachi blade with red fire decorating the blade and another kodachi blade which was still sheathed into her hands. "But of course...I invited Ryuushin here personally." "I'll be the one to deal with him.

"Nagi." "You wanna deal with these two alone?" Ryuushin asked.

"Fine, but if the Life-Maker is here then we deal with that together." Nagi said."

"Of course." Ryuushin said flashing away and standing across from Alterum. "Well let's begin Alterum."

Alterum responded by rushing over to Ryuushin and clashing her nodachi against his forearm. "What's the matter Ryuushin?" "Don't feel like using your other blade?"

"Hmph." "Ryuujin's Avarice's defensive capabilities are enough to block your strikes." Ryuushin said. "Now then...where is my wife and daughter?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? !" Alterum yelled as the fire painting on her blade began glowing. _"Kaenhoushaki!"_

Ryuushin was engulfed by flames shooting out from the blade. "Don't even lie to me that this is all it took." "I refuse to believe that my husband was taken out by such lowly skills."

Alterum went to say more by Ryuushin's hand shot out of the smoke and grabbed her by the throat. "I'm only going to ask this one...more time." "Where is Hikari and my daughter?" He snarled.

Alterum gasped for breath as Ryuushin tightened his grip. "I do...not...fear you..." Alterum drove her knee into his chin causing him to loosen his grip and cut his hand off with her kodachi. Ryuushin looked at his now stump of an arm bemused. "That's one sharp blade." "Too bad I can grow my limbs back." His hand sprouted back and he stomped on his severed hand and grabbed Ryuuga from it.

"So you are stronger than that." Alterum said holding a hand over her throat. "Good...it would be a shame if we had this end too early." 

Ryuushin raised his blades as she lunged in for another attack. "It's a shame."

"What are you talking about?" Alterum demanded.

"That I have to kill such a beautiful lady." Ryuushin answered.

"Kill me?" "Ha!" Alterum said throwing him back. "I could have accepted it if he had died naturally!" "But no!" "He was killed by you! !"

"Alterum." Ryuushin said springing back up. "If vengeance is all you have left then what about that boy?" "Tertium?"

"Don't you dare bring my son into this! !" Alterum shouted.

"I'll bring whomever I want into this!" Ryuushin shouted back at her. "Instead of lusting for vengeance you should be taking care of him!" "Would Primum had wanted that? !" "To see the woman he loved trying to kill someone he actually thanked for killing him? !" "For freeing him from the Life-Maker's control? !"

"You're lying! !" Alterum screamed rushing toward him. Ryuushin sighed and followed suit. _"Katensho Fuuin: Kazan no Yaiba!" _Ryuushin and Alterum met and she slashed both of her blades at Ryuushin's neck. He responded by slashing Kazeken downward knocking them both from her grip. He then reared back Ryuuga and stabbed it right through her heart.

"_Avarice...recede." _Ryuushin spoke as his scales receded. He noticed Alterum falling backward and caught her. "It's over." "Those stabbed and cut by my Kazan no Yaiba surrounding my swords can no longer be healed." "I am sorry for your loss but I cannot allow you to kill me."

"M-My head...i-it feels so light..." Alterum said. "Ryuushin...thank you..."

Ryuushin's eyes widened. _"J-Just like...Primum."_ "You idiot what are you thanking me for?" "I just pretty much killed you for cripes sake."

"Y-Yes..." Alterum coughed up some blood. "But...in doing so you've freed me from that bastard's control."

"I see." "Alterum I'd like to..." Alterum cut him off. "Ryuushin I'm sorry...for kidnapping your wife and daughter." "Th-They are both ahead."

"I see." Ryuushin said. "I'll leave your blades with you."

"No...!" "T-Take them...th-they need a new master." Alterum said trying to pass along her message. "Th-They black nodachi...is called Kuroi J-Jigoku." "And...the kodachi is called Shiroi Tengoku." "A-Also c-could you fulfill a last request for me."

"What is it?" Ryuushin asked.

"F-Find m-my son T-Tertium and his two brothers and sister...and either care for them...or find them a home away from t-this conflict." Alterum said sighing her last breath. Ryuushin closed her eyes and then his own as if to give her a moment of silence.

He opened his eyes and sighed. "If things had been different... then maybe you wouldn't have had to die." "Dammit." He gathered up Kuroi Jigoku and Shiroi Tengoku and their sheathes. He heard an explosion and noticed Nagi walking toward him. "Hmph." "Finished already Nagi?" Ryuushin asked.

"Yep." "Huh?" "Aren't those her swords?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah." "She did the same thing her husband did when I killed him." Ryuushin said. "She wanted me to pass these blades on."

"I see." Nagi said as Ryuushin sealed up her body. Ryuushin groaned as he felt the toll that using Ryuujin's Avarice took on him.

"You alright man?" Nagi asked.

"I'll live." "You know as well as I do that Ryuujin's Avarice is extremely taxing." "I only used it for about twenty minutes and my body is tired and my bones feel weak." Ryuushin said.

"Want to head back to Albireo and see if he's finished with Dynamis so he can heal you?" Nagi asked.

"No." "Just give me a minute." Ryuushin said.

(break)

_With Albireo._

Albireo dodged as a demon that Dynamis summoned shot another blast at him. "Ah ha ha ha!" "Still using the same basic setup Dynamis?"

"Silence Imma!" Dynamis shouted.

"You know three people's energy just dropped off the radar so to speak." Albireo said. "Do you know what that means?"

Dynamis scowled. _"Dammit!" "Those three were taken out already? !" "Then the Crimson Dragon and The Thousand Master are moving on Master!" _Dynamis thought taking out a key like staff. "This ends now Imma."

"Really now?" Albireo questioned. "We'll just have to see about that."

Dynamis pointed the top of the staff at Albireo who shifted to the left as a small explosion of magic went off next to his head.

"Ho ho?" Albireo said amused. "I thought you needed the princess of twilight to acquire that staff."

"Don't be foolish this is merely a master key." "We can use these to deal with the likes of you and the rest of the denizens of Mundus Magicus." Dynamis said firing off another blast.

Albireo dodged and flattened the demon behind him with his gravity magic. "At least I don't have to worry about that anymore." He then darted toward Dynamis dodging out of the blast radius of his attacks. "You'll have to do better than that Dynamis-kun." Albireo then buried his palm into the man's stomach sending him backward and hitting the ground forcefully.

"Grrruhh!" "What have you done to me? !" Dynamis shouted.

"Simple." "I used my gravity magic to increase the gravitational pull on you." "Right now you shouldn't be able to move." Albireo turned and began walking away. "Now then." "I bid you adieu."

Dynamis growled and pointed his staff at Albireo. "I may...not be able to move much, but I can at least I can disable you." _"Restrict Magic!"_

A dark blast of magic hit Albireo in the back. "Guh!" "M-My magic...it's disappearing!" "I-I can't keep this form any longer!" Albireo transformed into a book and hit the ground.

Dynamis smirked. "Now then all I need to do is wait until this magic itself wears off." "Unfortunately Master is going to have to go it alone."

(break)

_Back with Ryuushin and Nagi._

"Huh?" "I guess Al got worn out by that guy." Nagi said.

"Let's get moving." "It won't be long until our friend realizes we're here anyway." Ryuushin said.

Nagi noticed him panting. "Ryuu are you alright?"

"No Nagi I'm not." "But I'll be damned if I'm going to miss this opportunity."

"_Is Ryuujin's Avarice really that tiring?" "He seemed fine when we got to him five years ago." Nagi thought._

"Ryuu you sure your not feeling sick or anything?" Nagi asked.

"No Nagi I'm not!" Ryuushin shouted. "Lets just go!" He then took off leaving Nagi behind.

"Something is wrong with him..." "Is this a side effect of Ryuujin's Avarice?" "If so he needs to stop using it." Nagi said running after him.

With Ryuushin he arrived at a large door and kicked it open. "Life-Maker! !" "Where are you? !"

"Hm hm hm." "How prompt." "I didn't expect you to come so quickly."

Ryuushin looked up and saw the Life-Maker who still possessed his wife Hikari's body. "Give me back my wife and daughter!"

"Foolish of you to ask such a thing." Life-Maker said. "However if you want to see your daughter then so be it!"

A small figure landed in between them crouching. She looked up at Ryuushin with an indifferent look in her cold green eyes. Her hair's color matched Ryuushin's crimson color. She wore a cloak that matched the Life-Maker's with the hood down.

"Well there she is Ryuushin." "Now fight her!" "Yukari attack him now!" Life-Maker ordered.

"Yes mother." Yukari droned out lunging for Ryuushin. His eyes widened as he was forced to block her strike.

"Dammit." Ryuushin cursed. "You're pretty strong."

"No thanks to you." Yukari said. "You were never there."

Ryuushin forced her back. "I would have been if your mother wasn't possessed."

"Don't you dare make any excuses." She said snarling. "Just leave now!"

Ryuushin was forced back as a whitish aura surrounded. _"Dammit." "She knows how to meld the Tsuki clan's Shinigami abilities at such a young age? !"_

"Come on Ryuushin!" Life-Maker taunted. "If you don't fight seriously then you might die!"

"Grrrn!" Ryuushin grunted throwing Yukari backward. She flipped landing on her feet and skidding to a stop. Ryuushin sighed taking out Kazeken and Ryuuga. "I'm sorry Yukari." "I wanted to be there, but I had no idea where you were." "I really don't care if you hate me, but I am your father." "I refuse to get serious with you."

Yukari's eyes widened as Ryuushin vanished and reappeared in front of the Life-Maker. "You however I will fight seriously!" _"Katensho! !" _

"Hm hm." "Foolish." Life-Maker held up a hand as the attack fizzled to nothing. "What? !" Ryuushin shouted.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't come prepared for this fight?" Life-Maker said as Hikari's hair dyed silver. "Now then take your attack back."

Ryuushin slashed both blades firing two Katensho at the last moment to block the attack. The smoke cleared and Ryuushin was kicked across the room by Yukari. "Your opponent is me!"

"Ryuushin!"

"Gee Nagi how nice of you to join me." Ryuushin snapped sarcastically.

"Ryuushin." "I've noticed a recurring trend when ever you stop using Ryuujin's Avarice." "It's almost like you're winded full time and can never sleep." Nagi said.

"Why does it matter?" "If it grants me strength to do what I need to do then what are things like exhaustion and insomnia to me?" Ryuushin said readying his sword.

"Th-That's just crazy talk Ryuu!" Nagi shouted.

"And I'll tell you why he's exhausted like he is Nagi." "It's because the dragon god is slowly devouring him." Life-Maker said cackling.

"Ryuushin...is that true?" Nagi asked.

"Ugh yes it is!" "Fuck man!" "Can we not talk about this now? !" Ryuushin shouted.

"And you're going to teach it to Kenshin? !" "Are you out of your mind? !" Nagi shouted.

"He is going to learn the Shinigami abilities of the Tsuki clan to balance and stave it off." Ryuushin said. "Now come on!" He rushed toward Yukari and Hikari. Nagi flashed in front of Ryuushin and forced him backward. "What are you doing Nagi? !"

"Ryuu we need to figure out a game plan for this." Nagi said. "If you keep using Ryuujin's Avarice you will die."

"I know..." "But what else can I do?" Ryuushin said.

"Leave the Life-Maker to me." Nagi said. "Just knock out your daughter." "Ryuujin's Avarice is also draining your power so your getting continually weaker."

Ryuushin glared downward. _"Dammit!" "He's right!" "I have been getting weaker with each and every use of it!" "I feel so fucking useless!" _

"Nagi." "Sorry for having to stick you with my dirty work." Ryuushin said.

"Hey Hikari was my friend too." "I'm glad to do it." "Let's go!"

Ryuushin appeared in front of Yukari slashing down at her. He was relatively surprised when crimson scales covered her hands and she blocked it. "Hoooo?" "You know Ryuujin's Avarice as well?" "Man you'd give your brother a run for his money." "He doesn't realize it, but he's actually quite strong."

"Shut up." Yukari snapped throwing him backward. "I'm not weaker than him or you."

"Never said you were weaker than him." "But sorry kid even in my weakened condition I could still beat you with my eyes closed." Ryuushin said. "You're too young to be standing on my level."

"Come on then old man!" "Let's see if your all hype or not!" Yukari yelled lunging toward him.

Ryuushin sighed and blocked her almost effortlessly. "You're awfully confusing." "You act cold as ice one moment and now you're angry?" "Reminds me of a certain princess." Ryuushin said.

Meanwhile the Life-Maker was having a difficult time landing a hit on Nagi. "Come on Life-Maker I'm part of your hitlist to aren't I?"

"So arrogant as usual." Life-Maker said. "Why can't you see what I'm trying to do?"

"Because your idea of a peaceful world is flawed." Nagi said. "That and you saw fit to possess my friend to do it so...no."

Life-Maker ducked under a fist from Nagi and punched toward him while stepping forward to bury an elbow into his stomach. "Hmph my idea is flawed you say?" "Then tell me what else is there?" "This world is doomed."

"So it's ok to just throw the world and it's people away just to start anew?" "How is that fair?" Nagi said.

"Sacrifices have to be made for the sake of revolution." "No outcome can satisfy everyone." Life-Maker said.

"That sounds like the words of someone who gave up." Nagi shot back. "Who cares if something doesn't satisfy everyone." "Who ever is angry about it can get over it and move on with their lives."

"Don't be foolish." Life-Maker said as Nagi stabbed his halberd at him(her?) "You say that, but do you have a plan to do it?" "And do you have the guts to put the plan into motion?" Life-Maker questioned.

"Heh." "I've got the guts, but I was never all that big on plans." "You could say I'm waitin' for the right person to come along and make the plan themselves." Nagi said.

"Hmph!" "Such lofty words coming from the so called hero of this world!" Life-Maker said. "Enough talking!" "I've nothing more to say to the likes of you!"

"Funny...I was about to say the same thing!" Nagi said burying his knee into the Life-Maker's stomach and slugged him(her?) backward.

"_Man Man Terro Terro: __Hekatontakis Kai Kiliakis Astrapsato! !" "Kilipl Astrape! !"_

"Won't work!" Life-Maker yelled holding out a hand as a large barrier sprung to life.

Nagi smirked. _"Heh." "Just like I thought ya would." _

Life-Maker's eyes widened as the attack collided with the barrier and Nagi's halberd stabbed through it and through Hikari's body. "Nnnah!" The Life-Maker said in a voice that wasn't it's own.

"_Mea Virga." _Nagi said as the halberd/staff came back to him. "Come on Life-Maker don't tell me that's all you got."

"Na...gi..." The Life-Maker said in the same voice as before.

"Huh?" "Hikari is that you?" Nagi asked.

"Nagi...whatever you...do...don't let Ryuu-kun...use Ryuujin's Avarice again...he was in danger of dying from it...before I was...kidnapped." "And...get Yukari...out of here." Hikari said in a strained voice.

"Got it...but what about you?" Nagi asked.

"I'm...afraid that he has taken full control of my body." Hikari said looking down. "You could disrupt it all you like, but only someone like me...could ever actually free me from him."

"Ryuu and I will find a way." Nagi said readying his halberd.

"A way to what?" "Free this woman?" "Don't be so naïve." Life-Maker said wresting control back from Hikari. "No one has the ability to free the woman from my grasp...you're better off putting her out of her misery."

"I refuse to give up on her." Nagi said. "Hikari is like a sister to me and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her die!"

"Then let us do battle!" "One last time! !" Life-Maker shouted rushing toward Nagi with a staff of his own.

"Grrnnn!" Nagi grunted as the Life-Maker forced him back Nagi clenched his fist and drove it into the Life-Maker's chin sending him flying upward then driving his elbow into the Life-Maker's stomach sending him flying backward before charging a lightning powered magic arrow into his fist and driving it into the mage's chest knocking him to the ground.

"_Man Man Terro Terro: Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō!" "Dios Tukos!" _Nagi shouted swinging a large axe of lightning down on the Life-Maker's prone form.

"_Still nothing?" "Dammit." Nagi thought. "I have to do something so that Hikari can at least fight for control of her body."_ _"Unless..." "Hah...dammit." "I'm sorry Arika...Ryuu." _

"You are a fool if you thought that was going to be enough to down me Nagi Springfield." Life-Maker said then noticed Nagi being surrounded in a white aura. "What are you doing? !"

"I may not be able to free Hikari...but with a sacrifice I can limit your influence on her Life-Maker!" Nagi said.

Ryuushin looked up and saw this while dueling Yukari. "What is he...No!" "Nagi don't do it! !"

Yukari looked back and saw this and clutched at her head. _"Grrrn." "Wh-What is this?" "It feels like my head is about to burst..."_

"Yukari?" "What's going on? !" Ryuushin said catching her as she fell forward.

"I...do...not know...father." Yukari said passing out.

Ryuushin blinked at the word 'father'. "She didn't call me that the whole time we we're fighting...why now?" Ryuushin scooped up his daughter and ran toward Nagi and the Life-Maker.

"Nagi what about Arika? !" "If this technique works like it's supposed to you won't have any energy to so much as walk for the next four years at least!" Ryuushin yelled.

"That's why I'm counting on you to watch over her while I'm gone!" Nagi said turning back to him. "And spread the word...that I have died."

"What? !" "Why? !" Ryuushin shouted.

"Because nobody knows what may happen to me while I'm powerless." "If I end up becoming the villain I want to be remembered as the hero!" "If not then everything we've all been doing will have been for nothing!" Nagi said turning back to the Life-Maker.

"_Wh-What is this? !" "I-I can't move! !" _The Life-Maker's thoughts raged. Hikari however sighed heavily as she watched this in her mind. _"Nagi...I'm sorry it had to come to this." "I'll make it up to you somehow."_

"Fine..." Ryuushin sighed. "But as soon as you can move again you had better come right back you hear me? !"

Nagi chuckled. "Of course." "Goodbye...brother." Nagi then roared toward the Life-Maker ramming an open palm through the mage's stomach where a seal pattern appeared. _"Yuusou Heiken Fuuin!"_

"Grraaaahhhhh! !" "Damn you Nagi Springfield! !" "I will get revenge against you I swear it! !" The Life-Maker roared.

"Yeah right!" "We'll see about that!" Nagi shouted.

The Life-Maker fell to the ground and Nagi sighed. "Man...remind me after this is all over to never do this again."

"I won't have to." Ryuushin said. "Arika will do that for me."

Nagi shuddered. "Oh...man you just had to remind me of just how bad an asswhoopin' I got coming didn't ya?" He groaned.

"It's what I do." Ryuushin said setting Yukari down.

"Sorry bout this Ryuu." "But at least now Hikari can at least fight against his influence." Nagi said.

"Thanks...I'll owe ya big time." Ryuushin said holding out his fist.

Nagi's body began disintergrating. "So long."

Ryuushin smiled letting a single tear fall down his face as they bumped fists. "So long." "Brother."

Nagi's body disappeared and Hikari's body began moving putting Ryuushin on the alert. "Life-Maker." "I don't care how weakened I am." "I will defeat you."

"Ryuu...shin...relax." "It's me." "That seal restricted a lot of mine and his power." Hikari said.

Ryuushin's eyes widened as he helped her up to her feet. "I-It's really you...?"

"For the moment..." Hikari said looking down. "Ryuushin." "I've felt so weak since that night."

"Don't worry about it." "Hell I've been getting progressively weaker since you left." Ryuushin said.

"No Ryuushin...I mean he was able to get to me so easily." Hikari said. "I wasn't able to do anything about it."

"Once again." Ryuushin said embracing her. "Don't worry about it."

"But I tried to ki-"

"I don't care." Ryuushin said cutting her off. "If I held every time you've ever hit me against you this wouldn't be a good marriage would it?"

"Fine..." Hikari said pulling away from him. "H-How's Kenshin?"

"He's fine." "I left him at Eishun's before I came here." Ryuushin said. "Uh what's up with Yukari though?" "I haven't even initiated the ritual for Ryuujin's Avarice on Kenshin yet and Yukari knows it and the Shinigami abilities."

"The Life-Maker's doing." Hikari sighed. "He was able to probe my memories on both."

"I see." "I'm to assume that she didn't have a normal childhood." Ryuushin said.

"Unless you consider training to exhaustion from the time you knew how to walk normal." Hikari said.

"Well..." Ryuushin said.

"Ryuu-kun you actually had a reason to train like that." Hikari said.

"Eh true." "Well I suppose we should get going." Ryuushin said going to pick up Yukari.

"I can't." Hikari said.

Ryuushin didn't turn around. "Why?"

"Because so long as the Life-Maker has possession of my body I can't willingly put you and the twins and our third child in danger like this."

Ryuushin sighed. "Alrig-" "Wait a second third child?"

"Hah." "Remember when I had you freeze some of your semen and a few of my eggs just in case we found ourselves somehow unable to have kids on our own?"

"Yeah." "You mean that prick had someone go pick it up?" "What was one of our children not enough for him? !"

"He wants to take all three." "Kenshin Yukari and this one." Hikari sighed.

Ryuushin sighed. "Alright." "I'll try my hardest not to let him get Kenshin and Yukari." "Meanwhile you just go." "Get going before that bastard wakes up."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Ryuushin." Hikari said. Ryuushin sighed and walked over to her. "What are you...?" Her eyes widened as Ryuushin pressed their lips together. Her left hand clenched his trench coat while her right grabbed the back of his neck.

Ryuushin broke the kiss and backed away. "Hikari no matter what...I will always love you." "See you soon." Ryuushin began walking away when Hikari called out to him.

"Ryuushin wait!"

"What?" Ryuushin said.

"P-Put your hand to your forehead and say release in japanese." Hikari instructed.

"Huh?" "Alright." Ryuushin said doing so. _"Kai." _Suddenly the top of his head glew brightly and he felt his ears shrinking into his head while cat ears grew on top of his head. "Whoa whoa whoa what the hell? !"

The light died down and Hikari nodded. "I see." "This confirms the suspicion I've been having."

"What?" Ryuushin said.

"Ryuushin." "Neither of us are half demon nor merely Ryuu or Neko youkai." "As a matter o' fact I think we might be..." Hikari trailed off blushing.

"What?" Ryuushin asked.

"Siblings." Hikari sighed out.

Ryuushin blinked. "Huh..." "So if that's the case then Kenshin Yukari and the third child are incest children." "Why aren't they showing any deformities though?" "I thought that children born of siblings suffered some sort of physical or mental defect."

"I'm not sure." "What's more is our marriage is technically invalid." Hikari sighed.

"No it isn't." Ryuushin said. "Who has to know exactly?" "Besides we aren't even entirely sure that we're related anyway."

"Nnnn..." Both of them heard a light groaning and turned to Yukari. "Mom...why are you talking to this man?" 

"Yukari-Chan." "What I told you was all lies because it wasn't exactly me who told you them." Hikari said. "I need to leave." "Please just give your father a chance."

"S-So what you told me i-is true?" "Mom was possessed?" Yukari said to Ryuushin.

"Yeah." Ryuushin then remembered something he thought about before he dropped Kenshin off. "Hikari wait a second before you go."

"What is it?" "Who knows when the Life-Maker may wake up." Hikari said.

"Kenshin really wants to see you." "He hasn't even met you yet and he misses you." Ryuushin said. "Fight the Life-Maker's influence and I'll try to find a way to separate you two."

Hikari began vanishing although she had a smile on her face. "I'll try to fight it." "Thanks." She vanished leaving the father and daughter alone.

Yukari turned to Ryuushin. "Now listen I'm only giving you a chance because Mom asked me to." "Don't go getting any funny ideas that you're forgiven."

Ryuushin chuckled as they made their way out of the Gravekeeper's palace. "Of course." "I've got a lot of making up to do." "Although you think you could give your brother a clean slate?" "He didn't even know about you until recently."

Yukari shot him an annoyed glare. "Whose fault is that?"

"Eh heh heh...sorry." Ryuushin chuckled awkwardly. He looked around and noticed that the two girls Nii and Septendecim had vanished. _"Hm." "Where could those two have gone?"_

"So Yukari...what do you like to do?" Ryuushin said out of nowhere.

"Train." She said simply.

"Other than that." Ryuushin said. "Come on you gotta have something you did in your down time."

"Sleep." Yukari said in the same tone.

"_OoooooK I'm not getting any fuckin' where here." Ryuushin thought deadpanned._

"_**Well boss think about it." "She was in possession of the Life-Maker who hates your guts and wants you dead." "She was probably training to kill you."**_

"_Duly noted inner." Ryuushin thought._

"Yukari we have got to get you some friends." Ryuushin said.

"Fri...ends?" Yukari said with a pensive look on her face.

"_Saw that one coming a mile away." Ryuushin thought._

"You know people who like the same things you do." "Who like spending time with you." Ryuushin clarified.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yukari said.

"Ugh...this is gonna take a looooonnnnng time." Ryuushin said then looked down. "Huh?" "Al's book?" "What happened?" "Where's that Dynamis guy?"

He opened the book and read. "Ugh...so Al's magic is restricted." "Dam-" "Fu-" "Ah dang it." Ryuushin said finally censoring himself.

"You know you don't have to censor your swearing." "Everyone ends up swearing eventually." Yukari said.

"Yes, but you're five...going on six." "I don't think you should be hearing that just yet." Ryuushin said.

"Whatever." Yukari said

(chapter end)

Draconis: Abrupt ending I know, but I got what I want to write written.

Ryuushin: Dude...is Hikari really my sister?

Draconis: Not entirely sure it's kinda up in the air for me at this point.

Yukari: How lewd. You married your sister.

Ryuushin: (facepalm) Ugh not now.

Anyway until next time

Draconis678 out.


	3. Reunion and Separation

Draconis: Howdy everybody.

Kenshin: Dad who is this man?

Ryuushin: He's a crazy man son...stay away from him while the men in white coats take him away

Draconis: Hey shut the he- Oh shit it's the psyche ward boys again! (runs)

Ryuushin: I didn't think that would actually work.

Yukari: He was playing along.

Kenshin: Then why did the men in overcoats show up?

Yukari: Ah...I have no clue.

Ryuushin: (paying off psyche ward guys) Thanks guys.

Draconis: Ryuushin you dick. Anyway lets get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 3

Reunion and Separation.

Draconis: Start

(beginning)

Ryuushin was racking his brain trying to start up a conversation with his emotionally disconnected daughter. "Uhhhh...any favorite food?" He asked.

"It's all the same mush going down so who cares?" Yukari answered.

"Ugh...what haven't I asked yet?" Ryuushin wondered aloud.

"Tell me about my brother." Yukari said.

"Huh?" Ryuushin said confused. _"She didn't ask about Kenshin the whole time we were walking why now?"_

"Well?" Yukari said. "I should also tell you the kid that Mom was talking about she already had."

"Hm...I wasn't even there to see it." Ryuushin said. "I was there for you and Kenshin, but not the third one."

"Huh?" Yukari said with a flicker of emotion. "You were?"

"Yeah." Ryuushin said then told her what happened that night. "I'm not exactly liked by the confederacy and they came after me." "They would have stopped at nothing to get me." "Still would actually."

"Oh..." Yukari said looking ahead. "I still don't like that you left Mom and I alone, but...I think I can at least understand it."

"Take as long as you need to figure it out." Ryuushin said then looked down smiling at her. "I really don't care if you hate me forever." "I am your father and as such I love you regardless."

Yukari felt her face heat up. "Wh-Whatever."

Ryuushin inwardly chuckled. _"Well I'm making a little progress."_

"_**Hey boss." "How you gonna tell Arika-Chan that Nagi is...oh I don't know...pretty much dead! ?"**_

Ryuushin's eyes widened as Hellas came into view. _"Oh fuck I forgot while I was trying to catch up with Yukari!"_

"Er...are you going to tell me about brother or not?" Yukari asked.

"Well...after I check in with my friends at Hellas we're heading back to where your brother is so you'll meet him then." Ryuushin said.

"Oh..." "Ok." Yukari said.

"He he." "You really wanna meet him don'tcha?" Ryuushin said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"N-No!" Yukari shouted

"Heh heh." "You're blushing." Ryuushin said.

"Sh-Shut up Dad!" Yukari yelled.

"Ah ha ha now we're getting somewhere." "Finally got ya to call me Dad." Ryuushin laughed.

Yukari growled causing Ryuushin to laugh harder. "Oh man that is so cute!"

"_Wh-What the!" "I can't win against him now? !" _Yukari thought alarmed. She suddenly felt a hand petting her head and looked up to see Ryuushin smiling at her.

"Sorry Yukari-Chan." "I'm trying to have a little fun with you is all." He said. "If you want me to stop just say so."

"_Is this why Mom fell in love with him?" Yukari thought. "In spite of what I've been told about him he's so light-hearted and carefree." _Yukari looked around and saw they were nearing a palace.

"Hooo?" "Ryuushin you're back so soon?"

"Oh Somo and...Arika." Ryuushin said.

Both of them noticed the man's mood take a downturn when he mentioned Arika. Then they noticed he had a girl with the neither of them recognized and that he was the only one that came back out of the three that left.

"Ryuushin...where is Nagi?" Arika asked.

Ryuushin winced as he looked away. "Could I talk to you...over there?" Ryuushin said pointing to his left.

"Yukari stay with this guy here." Ryuushin said.

"O-Ok." She said slightly unnerved at the tone he used. _"He seems so distant now." _

Ryuushin walked Arika over to the palace garden. He then sighed. "Arika before we begin I want to assure you that Nagi is still alive."

Arika sighed relieved. "Thank goodness." "We were supposed to go get Negi today after you all got back."

"But we have to tell everyone that he is." Ryuushin cut in. "It was his request."

"What?" Arika stared at him. "What do you mean his request?"

"He used the Yuusou Heiki Fuuin on Hikari to try to separate the Life-Maker's consciousness from her." "You know the effects of that seal as well as I do."

Arika nodded. "I-I do, but why the lie?" "He's still alive."

"Because...he's afraid that the Life-Maker may come after him while he's recovering." "In his shape he wouldn't be able to defend himself." "If this should happen he wanted to be remembered as the hero...if he was still alive and became the villain then in retrospect just about everything we did would have been for nothing."

"So the Life-Maker is still out there." Arika said looking down.

"Yeah." "He's fighting Hikari for control, but yeah he is." Ryuushin said.

"Well I guess I'll have to leave Negi at the academy with Nekane for the time being." Arika said.

"That would probably...be the best choice." Ryuushin said. "I mean I'm sure you'd like to take care of the kid, but we can't risk running into Hikari again while she's still fighting the Life-Maker."

"Right...however why did you take two and a half weeks getting back?" Arika asked.

"Uhh." "I was trying to get to know my daughter...and see what I could do about this." Ryuushin said holding out Albireo's book.

"What happened?" "Albireo should be able to hold corporeal form in Mundus Magicus." Arika said.

"Just read it." Ryuushin said handing the book to her.

"Oh...I see that's what happened." "It will take some time for that seal to erode." Arika said closing the book.

"Yeah." Ryuushin said.

"Sooo...that girl is your daughter?" Arika asked.

"Yup." Ryuushin replied. "She's not led a normal child's life even by this world's standards."

"Well...maybe we could go introduce Negi to Kenshin and Yukari sometime." Arika said.

"Sure." Ryuushin said walking back to Yukari and Somo.

"So Ryuushin...what now exactly?" Arika asked. "You got your daughter back and you know Hikari is alright so..."

"Well I still owe the Life-Maker an ass beating so gotta find him after we figure out how to separate him from Hikari." Ryuushin shrugged. "What about you though?" "You could go take care of Negi."

"I want to...but I don't like leaving things half done." "I'll stick around until we've finished things with the Life-Maker." Arika said.

"Oh...well thanks." Ryuushin said.

"That and wouldn't it look really strange if you came back with just Yukari anyway?" Arika asked. "I'm sure Negi will be fine."

"If you say so." Ryuushin said arriving back in front of the palace.

"No Sanderson it's because your too unnerving to be around!" "Your demeanor creeps everyone right the hell out even in your own division!" Somo said.

"Still that give you no right to usurp my post from me." Sanderson said stoically.

"Colonel Arashi General Sanderson!" "At attention!"

The two men stood straight up as Daiken walked out. "I think I speak for a lot of people when I say I am getting sick of hearing you two go back and forth with this argument!" "Sanderson your job was merely to escort her and nothing more." "Now if you two don't let this go I'm going to demote you both all the back down to private!" "Am I clear? !" Daiken shouted.

"C-Crystal sir." The two men said.

"Good now go tend to your division Sanderson." Daiken ordered. "Somo I need to have a word with you."

"Sir." Sanderson said leaving.

"Ah ha." "Daiken laying down some orders." "Never thought I'd see the day where you'd get mad though." Ryuushin said.

"Oh Ryuushin I didn't even see you there." "Whose this child?" Daiken said gesturing toward Yukari.

"That's my daughter Yukari." Ryuushin said. "Yukari this is Daiken, Emperor of the Hellas Empire."

Yukari looked up at him. "My mother said you're a vexingly annoying man."

Daiken blinked. "Hikari said that?"

Ryuushin shook his head. "I'm sorry Daiken I'm still trying to get her to come out of her shell."

"No no." "Ha ha ha." Daiken chuckled. "It's actually nice to know that the Life-Maker finds me annoying." He then looked around. "Where's Nagi and Albireo?"

Ryuushin sighed and repeated what happened. Daiken nodded. "I see." "I'll alert Ariadne that the Thousand Master has passed." "This will be a bitter pill for everyone to swallow." Daiken said walking away.

"And meanwhile we'd better disappear back to Kyoto." Ryuushin said.

"Why?" Arika asked.

"Because people knew that we were traveling together." Ryuushin said. "If I don't vanish then people will think I did it." "I _reeeeaaallllyy _don't want to deal with that...ever." He finished walking away.

Arika and Yukari followed. "I see." "And at least this way you'd be able to feign ignorance?"

"Yeap." Ryuushin said. The three soon arrived at the gateport and warped back to Mundus Magicus.

_(break)_

_Mundus Vetus _

_Kyoto_

The two adults and child appeared at the Kyoto gateport to see Eishun waiting for them. "Huh." "I didn't think you'd show up today." He said.

"Eishun?" Arika asked. "What are you doing here."

"Waiting on Ryuushin to show up." Eishun said.

"Huh?" Ryuushin said. "What's up Sensei?"

"It's Kenshin." Eishun said stoically.

Ryuushin's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"He's hurt and sick." Eishun said. "A few days ago some rouges in my organization tried to kidnap Konoka." "They were nearly successful being able to knock her unconscious." "However they thankfully ran into trouble when Kenshin showed up apparently having sleeping problems and fought them."

"What else happened?" Ryuushin asked.

Eishun sighed. "He took a high level Zenki's attack through his right lung." "The strange thi-" Eishun was cut off as Ryuushin ran past him.

"What happened to brother?" Yukari asked.

"Well...the thing is...Kenshin oddly enough is fine now just knocked out and running a fever." Eishun said. "Although his hair is pure white and red scales are covering his hands."

Yukari's eyes widened. "I know how to fix this follow me!" She took off with Eishun and Arika following.

Ryuushin was far ahead of them arriving at the mansion. _"Fuck!" "I swear to Kami that someone up there is out to get my family and friends!" "Dammit first Hikari and Yukari then Nagi and Albireo now Kenshin? !"_

"_**Once again boss try to calm down." "You didn't let Eishun finish what he was saying before you took off." **_

"_I know, but it's my son inner!" "I can't help, but worry!" _Ryuushin shot back. He then located Kenshin's energy signature and rushed toward the room nearly running over Konaka in the process.

"Sorry!" Ryuushin yelled.

"Huh?" "Was that Ryuushin-kun?" Konaka wondered. Ryuushin arrived at the room he sensed Kenshin was in and opened the door. His eyes widened at what he saw. Kenshin's body floated in midair with his hair dyed white and scales stretching up his arms. _"Wh-What the?" "Ryuujin's Avarice is active?" "How? !" "I never started the ritual!" Ryuushin thought. _He then heard a loud coughing coming from his son. He walked over and set his hand on Kenshin's head. _"Oh man he's burning up?" "...!"_

Ryuushin grunted in pain as a hand grabbed his wrist and jerked it away. He looked up and saw the hand was in fact Kenshin's own who was awake. _**"Why...have you woken me?"**_

"What the?" "Kenshin?" Ryuushin asked.

"_**Yes...that is my name." **_Kenshin spoke.

"What's wrong son?" Ryuushin said.

"_**I am your son...yet I am not your son." **_Kenshin spoke confusing Ryuushin.

"What are you talking about Kenshin?" Ryuushin asked.

"_**I cannot explain that to you." **_Kenshin spoke.

"Why can't you?" Ryuushin said.

"_**You only wield half the power necessary to understand." "The Greed of Ryuujin." "And are dying from it." "I estimate that the very next time you use the ability...you...will die." **_Kenshin said.

Ryuushin furrowed his brow. "How do you know this?"

"_**Because." "I have known those who died from using it before." **_Kenshin said. **_"Could you really put your son and daughters through that?" "Are you that cruel?"_**

"I am not cruel!" "A-At least...not...anymore." Ryuushin said shakily.

"_**Ah yes...the destruction of the Megalo outpost Ryuu no Sato home to the relatives of the Senate clowns." Kenshin said**_

"I'm not even going to ask how you know about that, but...does Kenshin know?" "About it it I mean."

"_**No." "But be warned...because of the destruction...he will suffer greatly." Kenshin said.**_

"What do you mean? !" "How will Kenshin suffer if I am around? !" Ryuushin demanded.

"_**Figure it out for yourself." "Goodbye." Kenshin said his voice tapering off and his body landing softly on the floor.**_

"That was...unnerving." Ryuushin said.

"Ryuushin!" "Why did you take off like that I hadn't finished?" Eishun said from behind him. He turned around and saw Arika and Yukari with him. "Oh sorry."

"Dad move out of the way for a second." Yukari said.

"Oh...um right." Ryuushin said stepping to the side.

Yukari sat down in front of Kenshin holding her hands over his body. _"This can't be right." "Dad said that he never initiated to ritual for either ability yet he's using both innately." Yukari thought. "I'll have to ask Mom about this when we get her back." _

Yukari activated her own Ryuujin's Avarice and Shinigami abilities and her hands began glowing over Kenshin as his hair returned to it's original red hue and the red dragon scales receded.

"There." "It's done." Yukari said.

"Nnn..." Kenshin groaned. "Why am I hurting?" "Eh?" He said looking over at Yukari. "Who're you nee-chan?"

"Um...funny you should say that Kenshin." Ryuushin said.

"Dad?" "When did you get back?" "And who is this?" Kenshin asked pointing at Yukari.

"I got back just now...and well...this is your sister." Ryuushin said.

"R-Really?" Kenshin asked surprised.

"Yes now lay back down." "I have to check for more injuries." Yukari said averting her eyes as her hair changed back and the scales on her arms receded.

"U-Uh...OK." Kenshin said.

Both of them had a single thought while Yukari looked Kenshin over. _"He's/She's cute."_

"_Geh? !" "Wh-Where the hell did that come from? !" "He's my brother from cripes sake!" Yukari thought alarmed._

"_H-Huh?" "Did I just call my twin sister cute?" Kenshin wondered._

"Alright your fine." Yukari said standing up.

Kenshin stood up. "Uh thanks Yukari-Chan."

Yukari felt her face heat up again. "Don't use that suffix with me."

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Just don't." Yukari said.

"Whatever Yukari-Chan." Kenshin said with his head turned away.

Yukari cocked her fist back and punched him right in the face. Ryuushin shook his head. "This is gonna be an interesting relationship."

"Owww." "What the heck was that for? !" Kenshin snapped.

"I told you not to use that suffix yet you did anyway." Yukari shot back coldly and walked away.

Kenshin rubbed his sore jaw and sighed. "Jeez." "Just when I thought girls couldn't get anymore confusing."

"Heh heh." Ryuushin chuckled with Eishun joining in. "Trust us Kenshin." "It's only gonna get more confusing as you go along." "Just roll with it."

"What do you mean anyway Kenshin?" Arika said ignoring the two men's comment.

"Well..." Kenshin said blushing lightly. "Before Dad left Kono-Chan pulled a bit of a prank on me and pushed me into her friend Setsuna causing us to...kiss." "Setsuna said she didn't like it when it happened, but now she's asking me if she could have a copy of the picture Dad took of it."

"Oh..." Arika said then laughed lightly.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Well Kenshin it was obviously her first kiss so she wanted to remember it regardless." Arika said.

The door to the room swung open and Yukari walked right up to Kenshin. "What?" "Here to beat me up so-" "Mpph!" Kenshin was silenced by her lips connecting with his for just a brief moment before separating. Kenshin blinked as Yukari ran out of the room. "Uh...Wh-What just happened?"

Ryuushin shrugged. "I...haven't the faintest clue son." _"Why am I not bothered by this?" "My daughter just kissed my son on the lips."_

"_**Well maybe because there is a possibility that you married your sister." **_

"_Ah...maybe." Ryuushin thought shrugging._ "Kenshin." "Can you tell me what happened a couple of nights ago?"

"Oh." "Um...Kono-Chan isn't anywhere around is she?" Kenshin said shyly.

Ryuushin turned to Eishun who shook his head. "No Kenshin Konoka is playing with Setsuna right now."

"O-OK." "W-Well it was late that night and I couldn't sleep." "I saw some men take off with Kono-Chan and followed them."

"And?" Ryuushin said.

"Well they just started calling forth these huge freaking monsters and I was afraid that Kono-Chan was gonna get hurt so I stepped out and tried my best to fight them off." "I beat some of the demons using eastern magic when a large arrow went through my chest...all I remember after that was my hands being covered in scales and my hair turning white...and after that a pretty looking woman standing over me with a sword drawn." Kenshin said.

"_...!" "He unconsciously activated them alone? !" Ryuushin thought stunned._

"That pretty woman with a sword was actually my cousin Tsuruko." Eishun said. "She was just reacting to a demon attack is all."

"O-Oh." Kenshin said.

"Now then have you been working on making your own charms like I instructed?" Eishun asked.

"Yeah." "I'd show you, but I'm all out." Kenshin said.

"Don't worry about it I actually took one of each that you made." Eishun said.

"Oh thanks." Kenshin said.

"Follow me to the dojo." Eishun spoke walking out of the room.

They arrived and Eishun handed Kenshin six charm tags. "Hm...now who to have Kenshin test them on?"

"I'll do it." Ryuushin said walking past Eishun and standing across from Kenshin.

"U-Um...D-Dad...I-I'd rather not use them against you." Kenshin said shakily.

"Nonsense Kenshin." Eishun said. "Ryuushin will be fine just go for it."

"Hey Kenshin why not make a spar out of it?" Ryuushin offered. "If you can hit me with all of your charms there I'll give you two actual swords."

"F-Fine." Kenshin said slipping the six charms into his pocket.

Eishun stepped in between them. "Alright." "I believe I don't have to say this, but this is a mere spar between father and son." "Lethal force is forbidden."

"Yeah Yeah." Ryuushin chuckled

"A-Alright." Kenshin said.

"Begin." Eishun said.

Ryuushin slipped his hands into his pockets. "Come Kenshin the first move is yours."

Kenshin nodded and darted toward Ryuushin falling to a slide on the floor and going under Ryuushin. "Hm?" "Whoa!" He said as Kenshin swept his legs out from under him. Kenshin acted as fast as his five year old body would allow and slapped one of his charms onto Ryuushin's back and interlocking his hands together and forming a handsign pointing his index and middle fingers upward. _"Charm-San Charm-San electrify my enemy!"_ _"Raimei Jumon!" (A/N: Thunder Charm.)_

Ryuushin grunting in pain sprung to his feet as wisps of lightning crackled over his body.

Kenshin jumped back seeing this. _"O-Ok that's one...the other five are going to be difficult."_

"_Heh. "That was pretty good." "Didn't expect him to trip me up." Ryuushin smirked, he soon lost it when he realized he couldn't move._

"Wh-What the?" Ryuushin said.

"Kenshin do you mind if I explain your lightning charm?" Eishun asked.

"Go ahead." Kenshin said.

"Ryuushin, Kenshin's lightning charm is essentially a few lightning Sagita Magica." "From his hand he can fire them, but if he slaps them on you it can rearrange your brains commands." Eishun said.

"So basically I can't move right now." Ryuushin said.

"W-Well Dad now you can, but you could have if you figured out your body's new movement pattern." Kenshin said. "The time on it is kinda short." "Been meaning to work on that."

Ryuushin moved his arm around seeing that he was right. "Well Kenshin nonetheless it's still pretty smart of you to create something like that." "Now let's continue!"

Kenshin's eyes widened as Ryuushin's fist sailed by his head missing by centimeters. "Come on Son don't be afraid of hitting back." "That's what a spar is about." Ryuushin then felt something touch his stomach and looked down to see another one of Kenshin's tags on his stomach.

"Dad look up." Kenshin said driving his elbow into his father's chest then interlocking his hands again shifting them down in front of his chest. _"Kaze Tenohira Nifuda!" (A/N: Wind Palm Tag.)_

Ryuushin felt the wind being driven out of him as a strong wind exploded out of the charm. "Gah!" "Hah!" Hah!" "You applied my wind palm to one of your charms?"

"_**Boss you're totally letting him beat you." Ryuushin said.**_

"_And?" "I just want to see what these charms can do." Ryuushin thought back to his inner demon._

Kenshin took out his bokken and slapped a charm on it. "Um." "Uncle Eishun you may want to have the floor repaired after this."

"Alright." Eishun said.

Kenshin rushed toward his father who raised Ryuuga to defend. Kenshin set his hand on the charm. _"Daichi Guntou!" (A/N: Stone Saber.)_

Ryuushin was surprised when their blades collided and Kenshin's bokken wasn't cut in half and even more began pushing Ryuuga to the ground.

"Daichi Guntou makes the object or part of the body it touches as hard as stone depending on the spell I use." Kenshin said then stepped on Ryuushin's knees vaulting off them backflipping as he slashed his bokken at Ryuushin. _"Sekkai Ooburi!" (A/N: Stone Storm) _Ryuushin jumped to the left as stone spikes shot out from the slash and toward him.

"Wow." Ryuushin said as the spikes ripped into the floor.

Kenshin slapped his fourth charm on the floor and interlocked his hands again and pointed his index and pinky fingers up with his thumbs pointing toward his chest. _"HyouMenka Suimon!" (A/N: Breaking Watergate) _The seal flashed brightly before gushing water at an alarming rate.

Ryuushin looked around disinterested. "What the hell is this gonna do?"

Kenshin pointed his bokken at the water. _"Hi Juudan!" _A flame bullet shot out of the blade and hit the water creating a steamy mist.

He repeated this action eight different times before a heavy mist filled the room. "Good move." Ryuushin complimented. "But how is this going to help if I can sense your location and you can't see."

"Who needs to see?" Kenshin asked appearing behind him and swinging his bokken at his father's ribs.

Ryuushin jumped forward and turned around seeing nothing. "Behind you." Kenshin said.

Ryuushin looked behind him and saw Kenshin with his eyes closed. "I see." "You working on a Zatoichi style as well huh?" (A/N: Blind Samurai style)

"Yes." "I'm not very good at it yet, but you're just letting me win aren't you?" Kenshin asked.

"Well I wanted to see what these charms of yours did." Ryuushin said.

"Oh." "Hey Uncle Eishun could you open the window?" Kenshin asked.

"If I can find it." Eishun said.

"Please hurry." Arika muttered. "It's hotter than a whore in church in here."

"Pfft!" "Ha ha ha!" "What the hell did the stoic queen just curse? !" Ryuushin laughed.

"Sorry you're so hot Aunt Arika." Kenshin apologized. Ryuushin laughed harder until Arika picked up one of the spikes and threw it. By this time most of the mist had filtered out and Ryuushin dodged.

"Damn watch where you're throwin' those things jeez!" Ryuushin yelled. "You coulda taken off my head!"

Kenshin turned to Eishun. "Uncle...does that happen a lot with Dad and other women?"

"Kind of...not really." Eishun said with his eyes narrowed.

"Well Kenshin what are the last two?" Ryuushin said.

"Well I'd rather not use the light based one because it essentially blinds my enemy and well I don't really wanna blind you right now." Kenshin said.

"Ah temporary blindness." Ryuushin said "And the other."

Kenshin took out a charm that was printed with black paper with red ink and tossed it into the air. "Make a clone please." Kenshin said as the charm multiplied into six and surrounded him in a hexagonal fashion.

Ryuushin shrugged and made six clones and had them rushed Kenshin who crouched slightly and held one arm in front of him and another behind. _"Gekietsu Kumori no Mai!" (A/N: Dance of the violent shadows)_

Ryuushin was surprised when tendrils of shadows shot out of the charms as Kenshin lifted his left leg pointing his right palm at the ground while his left and shouted. "Kill them all violent shadows!"

The charms spun around Kenshin and sliced the clones to bits as they approached him. "Hm." "Nice a shield of sorts."

"Well none of my charms are perfected yet." Kenshin said as the charms and the tendrils burned away. "Uncle said it would take a lot of work to perfect eastern magic."

"Well nonetheless you've been doing well." Ryuushin said.

"Well uh...I also have one more thing to show you." Kenshin said taking out his bokken again.

"Go ahead then." "Hit me with it." Ryuushin said.

"U-Um Alright." Kenshin said making a clone and having it throw him into the air. Kenshin slashed downward at Ryuushin and he immediately recognized it as fire slashed downward from the blade. _"Katensho!"_

The smoke cleared from the attack and Ryuushin was holding his arms out in a mock shrugging pose blowing out a puff of smoke.

Eishun clapped. "My my Kenshin I didn't realize you were learning your father's own technique."

"I didn't even teach it to him." Ryuushin said.

"I-I u-um copied it from memory." Kenshin said pushing his index fingers together.

Eishun Arika and Ryuushin all blinked staring at Kenshin. "F-From memory?"

"Yeah...I mean Dad uses the attack often enough." Kenshin said.

"He has a point Ryuushin." Arika said.

"I know that, but I wasn't expecting Kenshin to have that good a memory." Ryuushin said shrugging.

Unknown to the four of them Yukari watched the entire exhibition. _"Why does he act so shy?" "Is he constantly nervous?"_

"_**Well think about it kitten." Her inner demon said. "Weren't you nervous after learning the two abilities of your families?" **_

"_So he's still trying to shake it off?" Yukari thought._

"_**Well he also may just be a shy kid." "Especially around girls his own age from what I can see." "With no actual mother to work him out of it." **_

"_So should break him out of it?" Yukari thought._

"_**And break your tsundereish borderline bipolar streak?" **_Her inner demon teased.

"_Ah shaddap." Yukari thought annoyed walking out to them._

"Hey." Yukari said.

Kenshin looked over and blushed lightly. "U-Um...wh-what?" "Y-Your not gonna hit me or kiss me again are you?"

"No." Yukari said. "What?" "I thought you would have liked it."

Kenshin blinked. "W-Well I didn't not like it." "I-It just felt funny." He said.

Ryuushin watched this with a light smile. _"Heh well they sure are bonding oddly." "Ah at least they're bonding." _

"Are you tired?" Yukari asked.

"Kind of." Kenshin said. "I'll be fine though Yukari-Chan."

Her eyes narrowed. "What have I said about that suffix?"

Kenshin waved his hands in front of his face. "C-Come on sis I use it for all my girl friends."

Ryuushin couldn't let this opportunity pass him up. "So Kenshin you told Konoka you liked her while we were gone?"

"Huh?" Kenshin said confused. "What are you talking about of course I lik-" It hit him and he blushed. "Dad! !"

"What are you talking about?" Yukari said not getting the point.

"He he he." "Well Yukari-Chan it seems Kenshin likes his friend Konoka in the same way that I liked your mother." Ryuushin said.

Yukari turned to Kenshin. "What in the?" "You plan on sleeping with a girl younger than you?" "You're only five for cripes sake!"

"What?" Kenshin said confused. "We sleep together all the time." He said.

"Bah ha ha ha!" Ryuushin laughed hard at this predicament. _"Oh my god this is too good." "She's too smart for her age and Kenshin's too innocent!" He thought._

"What? !" "Y-You You...have already...!" Yukari bashed him over the head and stormed off. "Feh!" "As if he needs help breaking out of his shyness!"

"_**He he." "Your jealous." Her inner demon teased.**_

"_Shut up! !" Yukari thought back._

"Oooowwww." Kenshin said. "What was that for you crazy psycho? !" He shot back.

"What was that? !" Yukari said turning around.

"You heard me!" Kenshin yelled.

Ryuushin looked over at Kenshin and then to Yukari. _"Oh damn." _

"I'll make you eat those words!" Yukari shouted making a beeline right toward him.

"Bring it on!" Kenshin said mirroring her action.

Both of them had their fists cocked back and buried them into the sides of each others faces.

They both sprung to their feet and swung at each other only for their fists to collide. The two twins winced and recoiled their hand waving them around to shake the discomfort out. _"What the?" _They both thought. _"We're mirroring one another's movements?"_

Kenshin ducked down and kicked in a sweeping motion at Yukari who jumped over the kick. Kenshin then put the bottoms of his hands together as he spun around to face her and drove both hands into her stomach as she herself landed a punch at his throat.

"Uuuoooaa!" Yukari grunted being sent back. Kenshin however gasped for breath and coughed. "D-Damn..." (Hack) "That hurt." (cough)

"Feh you're telling me you idiot." Yukari huffed.

"Ma ma...whatever you bipolar psycho." Kenshin said turning his head away.

"Why you!" Yukari shouted rushing over to him.

Kenshin caught her fist and barely held it back. "Man... your pretty strong for a girl."

"Don't underestimate us girls brother." Yukari said.

"Heh." "Whoever said I was thinking you were weak to begin with." Kenshin said. "I'm just saying five year old girls shouldn't be this strong is all!" Kenshin threw his sister's fist back and threw a punch of his own at her head. Yukari grabbed his wrist and stopped the punch groaning as she struggled to keep it back. "And five year old boys are supposed to be this strong?" She said.

"He he." "Not what I meant." "We're both too strong for our ages." Kenshin said letting the force in his punch die down. "By the way what did you mean when you said I didn't need help working out of my shyness?"

"Uh...how do I put it." "How is anyone gonna take you seriously if you're a timid housecat?" Yukari said. "You need to have more confidence y'know hold yourself higher."

"Well...maybe we could fight again." Kenshin said. "I wasn't nervous or anything just now."

"Heh." "Alright!" Yukari said kicking at his stomach. Kenshin smirked and caught the kick and pushed her leg back down.

Ryuushin watched as his two children more or less sparred. _"Another thing I wish you were here to see Hikari-Chan." "It's a weird way, but then again didn't we bond strangely in our own way?" He thought._

Yukari inwardly laughed as she and Kenshin went punch for punch and kick for kick. _"Is this what Dad meant by friend?" "This is really kinda fun." "Hah...maybe...I shouldn't give him such a hard time." "From what it sounds like Dad really didn't have any choice in the matter."_

Unknown to her her inner demon smiled. _**"There you go...it's better to forgive than to hate...but much harder to do as well."**_ _**"I'm sure neither of us want to end up alone."**_

(break)

_Six months later._

The day after Ryuushin Arika Kenshin and Yukari had all bid the Konoe's adieu. Their daughter Konoka kissed Kenshin on the cheek much to his embarrassment. Yukari hadn't gotten to know her or Setsuna very well, but Ryuushin said that they would stop by again when they got the chance. Before they left Kenshin handed Setsuna a copy of the picture his dad had taken of the two of them remembering that she wanted it. Setsuna blushed and thanked him before running off.

Right now they were camped in confederacy territory after a long travel the day before. Ryuushin woke to find Arika staring at something with an amused smile on her face. Ryuushin looked over and nearly laughed out loud. Kenshin had somehow made his way to where his sister was sleeping and had his arms wrapped around her. Yukari meanwhile had a hand on top of her brother's head unconsciously scratching behind his ear while her other hand rested on the back of his neck. From what he could tell both of them had content smiles on their faces.

"H-How did that happen?" Ryuushin whispered to Arika.

"I don't know." "My oh my those two sure do look cute together though don't they?" Arika whispered.

"Mmmmehhh..." Kenshin sounded stirring. "Meeh?" "Why do my ears feel so good?"

He looked up and saw his sister's hand on his head and his eyes bugged out. _"E-Eh? !" "H-How did I wind up with Nee-Chan again? !"_

"Unnn..." Yukari sounded then yawned. "Huh?" "Kenshin-nii? !" "Again? !"

Kenshin held his arms out in front of him defensively. "I'm sorry!" "I can't help what I do in my sleep!"

Yukari dropped her hand roughly on her brother's head. "Baka."

"Well Yukari you looked like you were enjoying yourself." Ryuushin teased. "I mean you were scratching behind his ears and all."

"N-No I wasn't!" Yukari denied.

"Actually Yukari you were." Arika said. "It was so cute too."

"Ahhhh!" "Shut up shut up shut up!" Yukari yelled out waving her fingers through her hair.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Ryuuushin laughed then stopped suddenly.

"Dad?" Kenshin and Yukari both said.

"Kenshin Yukari stay here." Ryuushin said sternly.

"But da-" Yukari stopped Kenshin by covering his mouth. "We will just go."

Ryuushin nodded and turned toward Arika. "Let's go." The two disappeared leaving the children behind.

Kenshin sighed and looked down after Yukari uncovered his mouth. "What is it Kenshin?" She said dropping the suffix.

"Nothing...it's just...we've been training really hard to be able to defend ourselves haven't we?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah." Yukari said. "What about it."

"Well why can't we help them fight?" Kenshin asked.

Yukari sat down next to him. "Kenshin relax." "I know you wanna help...trust me I do as well, but can you sense that out there?" "We'd just be in the way." "Dad and Arika can handle this far better than we can." "Stay here and if something happens then we'll go alright?" She said.

Kenshin nodded and turned to her. "Thanks Yukari-Cha...Nee-Chan."

"It's fine Kenshin-kun." Yukari said.

Kenshin blinked and blushed at the honorific. _"Kun?" "Where'd that come from?"_

_(break)_

_With Ryuushin and Arika._

"Ah man what the hell are we gonna do?" Ryuushin said as he ran carrying Arika on his back. "I still haven't found a way to completely free Hikari and I really don't want to use Ryuujin's Avarice."

"Hm?" "What's wrong?" Arika said.

"Hah." "Arika I really didn't want to tell you this, but if I use Ryuujin's Avarice again...I'll die."

Arika's eyes widened. "Ryuushin stop." Ryuushin sighed and slowed to a stop. "You mean to tell me this whole time you've been using and teaching a technique to Kenshin and Yukari that could kill them? !"

"That's about the thick of it." Ryuushin said only to be smacked across the face. "Hah before you hit me again the Shinigami abilities counteract Ryuujin's Avarice's drawback and opposite is also true for the Shinigami's abilities which if used alone can also kill you." "Seeing as both Kenshin and Yukari have both they'll be fine." Ryuushin said.

"But...what about you?" Arika asked. "What if you're backed into a corner and you have to use it."

"Then I guess I've lived a full life." Ryuushin said looking up. "I'll just hope that someone will help Hikari take care of the kids." "So long as neither of them are ignorant enough to use either ability alone they should be fine."

"But then...what about...me?" Arika said holding her hands in front of her chest.

"Huh?" Ryuushin said looking at her oddly. "You'll have Nagi and Negi remember." He said.

"That's not it!" "Ryuushin yes I love Nagi and Negi, but I won't lie and say I haven't grown fond of you these past six years." Arika said with a light blush gracing her cheeks._  
><em>

Ryuushin would have said something when a blast of dark energy roared toward Arika. Ryuushin moved in front of her wrapping her in his arms to shield her from the attack.

"Ryuushin!" "Ryuushin!" "Are you OK? !" Arika yelled worried.

"Hah!" "Hah!" "Yeah." "I'm fine." Ryuushin said letting her go. "Thank goodness I don't need avarice to have my wings shield me."

Arika looked over his shoulders and saw that he did have his wings uncased. Ryuushin turned behind him and smirked. "You just love making mine and my families' life hell don't you?"

"Hm hm." "It's not my fault you have no place in my plans." "Both of us are weakened, but I can still defeat you quite easily." "So make it easy on yourself...surrender and hand over Yukari and that boy and I'll let you live."

Ryuushin closed his eyes as a red aura wrapped around him. "Are you stupid Life-Maker?" "There is no way in hell that I would ever heed that! !"

Life-Maker smirked lowering his hood. "I was hoping you'd say that." He pointed a key like staff that looked similar to the one Dynamis had. "Hm hm." "Your doting wife put up quite a fight." "She still is, but now that I have this Grand Master key even with the damnable seal her efforts are wasted."

He raised the staff to block a downward slash from Ryuushin's Kazeken. "Well then." "I'm hoping she'll forgive me if I have to rough her up a bit to make you leave!"

"_Code of the Life-Maker." _He intoned blowing Ryuushin backward. "How now...are you going to do that?" "You can't even touch me!"

Ryuushin looked down at his chest to see white smoke coming from it. _"What the?" "An unseen force pushed me back?" _Ryuushin groaned as his bones began to crack. _"Dammit." "My body is so weak...come on I just need you to hold out on me this one last time."_

Life-Maker used this opportunity to appear in front of Ryuushin and kicked him across the field. "Ryuushin!" Arika moved to assist him only to be stopped by a small figure wearing a cloak similar to the Life-Maker's. "Don't move." "Or I'll kill you where you stand." "Queen of Calamity."

Arika stared down at her. "Who are you?" "You can't be much older than five."

"That is where you are right." The figure said taking down her hood to reveal purple hair with car ears on top an angled face with narrow eyes. "My name is Miyuki." "Kuroshi Tsuki Miyuki."

Arika's eyes widened. _"Ryuushin did mention a third child." _"Th-That;s your father out there!" "Don't you want to help him."

"To perfectly honest I really don't know what I want." Miyuki said looking down. "I-I've always wanted to meet my Dad, but he's fighting my Mom."

"I see." "Well no matter what if you get in my way I will fight you." Arika said.

"You're brave to go against mother." "Maybe I'll let you by." Miyuki said.

Ryuushin meanwhile dodged to the left as the staff stabbed forward and slashed toward Life-Maker. _"Katensho! !"_ Life-Maker was engulfed in the blaze of the attack.

Ryuushin jumped back panting. _"Dammit." "Are you serious?" "One Katensho and I'm spent? !"_

"Hm hm hm." "You seem tired Ryuushin." Life-Maker said walking out of the blaze. "Is Ryuujin finally taking what's owed to him?"

"Hmph maybe he maybe he isn't." Ryuushin said. "All I know is that I'm taking your soul with me Life-Maker!" Ryuushin rushed forward clashing Ryuuga and Kazeken against Life-Maker's staff.

"Heh heh." "Pathetic." Life-Maker said blowing away into several trees. Life-Maker began making his way over to him when a hand grabbed his face. "Damn you woman stay quiet!" Life-Maker roared.

"Go to hell!" Hikari yelled out fighting him for control. "Come on Ryuushin get up!" "I can't hold my body back forever!"

Ryuushin staggered to his feet as his left arm fell limply to his side. _"Dammit." "Every bone in my left arm is shattered." "My left shoulder isn't holding up any better...my lungs feel like they're about to cave in." _"I can't quit now...even if it kills me!" Ryuushin yelled.

Ryuushin clashed Ryuuga against the Life-Maker's staff. Life-Maker's eyes widened as he was beginning to be forced backward. "Wh-What? !" "Wh-Where is this power coming from? !"

His(Hikari's) eyes widened when he saw white streaks in Ryuushin's normally crimson hair. _"No!" "He's tapping into the Tsuki clan's abilities on his own? !" "He isn't one of the Tsuki so how is he able to? !" Life-Maker's thoughts raged._

"_Ryuu-kun...don't die." Hikari thought._

"Code of the Life-Maker!" Life-Maker roared forcing Ryuushin to the ground. He then intoned the phrase again causing black knives to run through his torso.

"Graaaahhhh..." Ryuushin sounded coughing up blood. "D-Dammit..."

"Hu hu hu." "You were soooo close Ryuushin." Life-Maker said. "I hadn't expected you to tap into the Tsuki's abilities not being one of them." "But in the end it is of little consequence." Life-Maker said.

Life-Maker then dodged to the side as a blade slashed through his cloak. "Hmph." "Well well well the Queen of Calamity wants to fight me?" "How amusing." Life-Maker said.

"Silence you bastard." Arika snapped venomously. "You've tortured my friend and her husband." "You caused my husband to vanish!" "I will not sit idly by any longer!" She slashed her blade down at Life-Maker only for him to catch it.

"Tsk tsk tsk." "You've got no measurable power my queen." "What can you do?" "Except vanish along with the fool Nagi." The Life-Maker shot a hand through Arika's stomach. However no blood was drawn. _"Wh-What is this feeling?" "I-It's gotten so...cold all the sudden."_

Arika looked down and saw a spiritual version of herself being pulled from her body. "Hm hm hm." "I'll be taking your soul now my queen." Arika's body fell to the ground lifeless as he held out his hand. _"Rewrite."_ He body turned to petals and faded away.

"Hm hm hm ha ha ha ha! !" "At last!" "At last I have done it! !" "The Crimson wings are no more!" The Life-Maker cackled.

"_No! !" "Ryuushin! !" "Arika ! !" Hikari screamed unable to do anything to help them(1 )._

(break)

_With Kenshin and Yukari._

Yukari looked up sensing a massive power vanish. She then looked up at Kenshin who had gotten up. _"He senses it too." _"Kenshin-nii."

"Don't try to stop me." "They need help or we're both sensing them win." Kenshin said.

"I'm not." "Let's go." Yukari said taking off with Kenshin behind her.

"What do you think happened? !" Kenshin yelled.

"I have an idea." Yukari said. "I just hope I'm wrong."

The two heard a deep laughing as they approached. "Oh no." Yukari muttered as they both stopped and saw the scene. "D-Dad?" Kenshin said noticing the condition his father was in. Yukari grabbed hold his his hand as he appeared down where Ryuushin was.

Kenshin made his way toward his father tears streaming down his face. "D-Dad...come on...wake up."

The Life-Maker noticed this. _"Oh the poor poor thing." He thought sarcastically. _

"_No! !" "Kenshin run! !" Hikari cried out._

"Yukari...ah you've come back." Life-Maker said.

"M-Mom?" Yukari said stunned.

"Ah and you've even brought your twin brother." He stated.

Kenshin's head cracked upward. "Y-You're...o-our m-mother."

"Yeeeesss I am." Life-Maker said taking Hikari's voice. "Come here my son."

"Kenshin!" "Don't listen to her!" Yukari yelled. "She did this to Dad!"

Life-Maker flashed in front of Yukari and backhanded her knocking her unconscious. "Disobedient little girl."

Kenshin turned to Yukari. "Yukari-Chan!" "Yukari-Chan wake up."

"Hm hm...she'll wake up soon." "Now come on." Life-Maker said.

"Mother!" Miyuki yelled. "Is this really necessary? !" "You've killed our father and knocked out my sister!" "Can't you leave niisan out of this? !"

"D-Dad's...dead?" Kenshin said stunned and confused.

Life-Maker decided to cut the act and walked over to him. "Yes I killed your father and you're coming with me!"

Kenshin grabbed Life-Maker's wrist and planted his fist into his gut knocking him back.

"You little bastard!" Life-Maker yelled darting toward him then stopped noticing the skies darken. "What the...it's beginning to rain all the sudden?"

"Grrr." Kenshin grunted feeling his rage build. _**"Haaaaaaaahhhhh! ! !" **_

"What in the?" "His hair is beginning to change...oh no!" Life-Maker yelled running toward Kenshin only to be blown back as a fierce wind kicked up.

"_**You..." "You took my father away from me..." **_Kenshin droned out as red scales covered his body and his wings and tails uncased as well as his arms and legs grew longer.**_ "I will relieve you of your life!"_**

"_What is this?" Hikari said observing her son's transformation. "He's using both abilities in perfect harmony." "Yet the Shinigami abilities feel...different."_

Kenshin went down on all fours growling ferally as rain began pouring heavily on both of them. Life-Maker held up his staff. "How disappointing." "Such power and I must erase it from existence."

Kenshin rushed forward in the blink of an eye and he was in front of Life-Maker. _"Code of the Life-Maker!"_

Life-Maker was shocked when Kenshin grabbed hold of the staff snapping it in two. "What? !" He jumped back as Kenshin slashed his claw at him.

Life-Maker scowled at Kenshin and took out another Grand Master Key. "Only seven of these left and I can't access the Great Grand Master Key yet." "This boy...is more powerful than I had expected." "His power feels like my old teacher's."

"_**Whats the matter mother?" "Afraid to die?" **_Kenshin sneered.

"Silence boy!" Life-Maker shouted flashing in front of Kenshin driving his fist into Kenshin's head. _"Code of the Life-Maker!" _Black knives drove into Kenshin's arms legs and chest, but he merely shrugged it off and grabbed Life-Maker by the throat driving him back.

"Dammit." "What is fueling this boy's power? !" Life-Maker said as Kenshin buried his knee into his(her) stomach.

"_Kenshin...I don't even care if you kill me." Hikari said. "Just take this bastard down with me."_

What Hikari didn't know is that Kenshin could hear that and jumped back holding his head. **_"What's going on?" "Just who the hell are you? !" _**

"If you must know I am the Life-Maker." "Leader of the Cosmo Entelecheia." "I have possessed your foolish mother's body in order to eliminate your father and his friends." Life-Maker said.

"_**So that's what's been going on!" Kenshin yelled. "Time to die!"**_

Life-Maker caught his attack being forced back by it. "Ah ah ah." "If you kill me your mother Hikari dies with me." Life-Maker said tossing Kenshin back.

"Mother!" Miyuki yelled standing in between them. "Stop!"

"_**Who are you?" Kenshin said in a snarling tone.**_

"I'm your little sister!" Miyuki yelled. "Please don't kill Mom!"

"_**I...I don't want to." Kenshin said. "But at the same time I can't forgive her!" **_He yelled flashing behind Miyuki and lunging for Life-Maker.

"Hm hm." "She must be really heartbroken to hear that coming from her only son." Life-Maker said dodging his attempts at landing a blow. "Then again you don't really mean that." "Knowing that the dear mother you always wanted to meet would die if you killed me...you've lost all your conviction."

Lightning crashed down to the earth around them as thunder rumbled. "Shut up Shut up Shut up!" Kenshin said his voice returning to normal.

Miyuki stared at him as he tried to fight the Life-Maker to no avail. _"He's right." "Niisan has lost his conviction." "Mom would die if he killed him." "He's even crying even as he attempts to fight for his life."_

"Ah!" Kenshin said punching toward Life-Maker only for him to dodge. "Grah!" He shouted swinging his arm at Life-Maker only to miss again.

"Why do you even bother?" "In a short five years she will be my permanent body anyway." Life-Maker said dodging him. "It's almost sad really." "You will never see who she really was."

"Hah! !" Kenshin cried out punching at Life-Maker. "Come on!" "Fight me!"

"Hmph." "No." "I will escort you from this realm with one of your mother's prized techniques." Youki welled around his hand before slamming it to the ground. _"Neko KagiTsume!"_

Kenshin looked down only to have a large ethereal cat claw rip into his stomach. Kenshin spat out blood as he passed out from the pain induced from the attack. What no one noticed was that a faint glimmer of light sunk into Kenshin's body when the attack struck.

"Hm." "He still lives." Life-Maker said. "That wasn't enough to kill him." "Oh I know...let's send him somewhere." Life-Maker cackled pointing the Grand Master Key at Kenshin's prone form. _"Relocate."_

A seal pattern flashed under Kenshin before he vanished. "Miyuki gather up your sister and let us return to the palace." "We have planning to do."

"Y-Yes mother." Miyuki said walking toward Yukari. She picked her up before taking one last look at Ryuushin. _"I-I'm sorry D-Dad." "I-I'm sorry Niisan."_

Miyuki and Yukari both vanished leaving Ryuushin alone. "Grrrruuuhh..." "D-Dammit." "I-I've let everyone down..." Ryuushin said then looked up as a pale skinned woman with black hair approached him. "Wh-Who are you?"

"Who I am is of little importance I'm taking you back to my home to heal you up." "I fear for that boy however." "Knowing that man he probably sent him somewhere painful." She said setting her hand on Ryuushin's back and the two vanished.

(break)

Kenshin's body appeared at the gate of a big city. A man wearing a suit with an odd hair style saw this and ran up to him. "This boy is gravely wounded!" "Call for the medics now!" He yelled.

"But Ricardo-Sama." "He seems to be of Hellas descent." One of the gatekeepers said. "Why would we help one of them?"

Ricardo grabbed the cloth of his armor pulling on it. "You had better call the medics this instant or your fired understand? !"

"F-Fine!" The man ran over to the wall and hit a button. "We need medics at the eastern gate immediately." "Just come now dammit!"

Soon the medics arrived and picked up Kenshin. Ricardo ran with them to the hospital. _"Ryuushin what is your son doing here?" "This can't be good." Ricardo thought._

_(break)_

_A few days later._

Kenshin awoke to find himself in a room he didn't recognize. He looked over and saw a man wearing glasses with a overcoat on over a suit. He had a nodachi on his person and was looking out the window before sighing. "Ricardo this isn't good." "We have to get Sempai's son out of here before the other Senators get smart."

"I know Kurt." Ricardo sighed. "How did he even get here in the condition he's in?"

Both men heard a groaning and turned to see Kenshin trying to sit up. "Kenshin-San." "How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Shitty." Kenshin said looking out the window. "Where am I?"

"M-Megalomesembria." Kurt said shakily.

"You said that with a quiver in your voice." "Is something wrong?" Kenshin said.

Ricardo would have said something when a trio of knight barged through the doors. "What is the meaning of this? !" Ricardo demanded.

"That...boy is hereby placed under arrest." The lead knight said.

"Under what charges? !" Kurt said.

"Bearing relation to the Crimson Dragon, The Knight of Calamity."

"That is no crime!" Ricardo yelled.

The lead knight walked up to Ricardo and glared downward at him. "You are already treading on thin ice Senator." "The Consul is getting tired of your attempts in hassling us from hunting that demon."

"And I keep telling you the Praetor does not want him hunted!" Ricardo shouted.

"So what?" "You the Governor General and the Praetor are merely three men going against the entire Senate." "If you were Consul things would be different."

The head knight walked away seeing that Kenshin was placed in chains and left as Ricardo glared down at the floor. "Dammit."

"Come on Ricardo-San!" Kurt said. "If we don't do something that boy is going to suffer!"

"Right!" Ricardo yelled making their way toward the Senate chambers.

They arrived to see Kenshin standing in the middle of the room. "Ah." "Kurt Ricardo how nice of you to join us."

"Consul stop!" "This is just a boy!" Ricardo said.

"Nonsense." Consul said. "This is a demon spawn." "One that knows about our outpost's destruction."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kenshin said only to be knocked to the ground. "What the hell? !"

"You will address the Senators and the Consul with respect demon." The knight said.

"Demon?" Kenshin questioned confused.

"Oh how humorous." Consul said. "The bastard doesn't even know what he is."

"Dammit Consul leave the boy alone!" Kurt said. "Ryuushin would have never told his son about the destruction of Ryuu no Sato!"

"Please Kurt don't be foolish." "Demons celebrate destruction and mayhem and pass it on down to their kids." Consul said.

"What the hell is going on here? !" "Why the hell am I in chains and what the hell are you talking about? !" Kenshin shouted.

"Silence!" Consul yelled. "Now in the Praetor's absence I will preside over this interrogation." "Now then demon." "Why did your father destroy our outpost killing our loved ones?"

"What are you talking about?" "Dad didn't kill anyone." Kenshin answered. The knight slashed a whip across his back causing him to yelp in pain.

"Do not lie to me demon boy." Consul said. "Now I will repeat my question." "Why did your father do what he did?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" "Dad never mentioned anything about a village called Ryuu No Sato!" Kenshin shouted only to get whipped across the back again.

"You're only increasing the amount of pain you're being put through." Consul said.

"Consul he's telling the truth!" Ricardo shouted. "You're just punishing an innocent boy!"

"There is nothing innocent about this...thing." "Knights take these fools away!"

"Sir." Ricardo slid into a fighting stance while Kurt unsheathed his nodachi. "You even come near us and you'll regret it." Kurt growled.

"Hmph." "If it wasn't for that damnable immunity the Praetor placed on you before he fell ill I'd have you both fired." Consul said.

"What's the big deal about my dad any fucking way? !" "He's probably dead anyway." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" "So the Crimson Dragon has finally been felled." Consul said.

"Yes if it pleases your overly pampered ass." Kenshin shouted. "Some man calling himself the Life-Maker killed him."

Consul glared. "That would be a lie." "This world is well rid of the Life-Maker."

"Feh." "Believe what you want to believe you fucking imbecile." Kenshin said. "I know what I saw."

"Hm hm." "Very well then." "Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki until you tell us your father's reasoning for the destruction of Ryuu no Sato you are never allowed to leave Megalomesembria." Consul said.

"Hmph." Kenshin sounded looking up at the Consul. "Before I leave here...I'm going to kill you."

"Ha ha ha ha!" "How humorous!" "Knights throw him out and charter an announcement that we have a demon in the city that needs killing!" "Either he will tell us what he knows or he will die!"

Kenshin was promptly thrown out and in the next few hours the announcement was made...and so began the suffering of a young boy no more than six years of age.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Revising also means idea for this as well.

Draconis Clone: All OC's are out of commission right now.

Draconis: Really? Well that does make sense. Hah...anyway the next chapter will be out soon.

Footnote

(1 ) Hikari's body is under control of the Life-Maker. She can yell and scream all she wants, but ain't no one gonna hear it...oh wow that kind sounds like a rape, but you get the point. Also I should get this out of the way, but when I say he when Life-Maker does something it's because the Life-Maker is a guy this time around so even if the body he possesses is female I'll still refer to whomever it is as a male.

Draconis678 out.


	4. Death and Rebirth

Draconis: Whelp we're back...well I'm back.

Ryuushin: Hey I'm here too ya prick.

Draconis: Holy shit she healed you already?

Ryuushin: No I'm just laying on my stomach while she's out.

Draconis: Damn. Anyway let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 4

Death and Rebirth.

Draconis: Let's get on with it.

(start)

"So wait" "Before you continue Kenshin-San might I ask one question?" Gen said.

"Go ahead." Kenshin said.

"How did you know about the parts you weren't there for?" "Also are you sure you want to relive this part of your life?" Gen asked.

"Well Gen it's my life and I've reflected upon my treatment in Megalo for years now." Kenshin said. "As for the parts of the story I wasn't there for the people involved told me all about it." "Or those close to them anyway."

"I see." Gen said. "Well if you really don't mind."

"Um...Kenshin-nii I'm going to step out for a minute." Yukari said.

"Alright." "Have fun." Kenshin said.

Yukari left the room leaving the two men alone. "Is something wrong with her?" Gen asked.

"Well she doesn't like hearing about this part of my life." Kenshin sighed. "I can't blame her." "If it was her I'd be the same way." "Anyway my time in Megalomesembria lasted from the time I was six...all the way until I was ten."

Gen closed his eyes. "Four long years in something that no one...much less a child should be involved in."

"Yes I guess you could say that." Kenshin said. "Well let's get this over with."

(break)

_Back in Kenshin's story_

_Age 6 going on 7_

_Megalomesembria._

Kenshin ran down the street from a mob. _"D-Dammit!" "It's been three months since I got here why won't these people let up? !" _

"The demon is escaping! !" "Guards stop him!"

Two knights stepped in front of Kenshin and threw him back. "All you have to do demon is tell us what we want to know." "And this will all be over."

"Even if I did know I would never sell out my father!" Kenshin yelled then coughed up blood as the knight's halberd shot through his stomach.

"Then you will die." "Such is the punishment of those who exist as demons." He said smashing the blunt end of his halberd against the boy's skull.

Kenshin looked up scowling as blood spilled down his face. "If...I was a demon...you'd all be dead." "Uuugh!" The knight drove the halberd into his spine. "Alright everyone have at it."

"From there the people took turns hacking my body up." "Hell the knights even burned my body thinking I had finally bit the big one." Kenshin said.

By the time they had finished it was night time. Kenshin's body was a charred bleeding remainder of what it had been. It had slowly began to heal but time was too slow for the young boy as slowly began to turn on his back. "Heh...once again...they fail to finish me." "Once again I lay here...bloody a bruised staring at the night sky." "Once again I am left wondering why Dad kept these things from me?" "How much longer...until they realize that I don't know anything and finish me off?" He heard footstep rushing toward him and slowly turned his head to see Ricardo running toward him. By this time his skin had healed and covered his wounds.

"Kenshin!" "Are you alright? !" Ricardo said crouching down.

"No." Kenshin replied dully. "I thought that much would have been obvious Ric."

"Kenshin j-just hang on I-I'll go and get the medics!" Ricardo said.

"Why?" Kenshin asked. "It's obvious they abhor me just as much as these people do."

"T-The ones I take you too don't!" "Kenshin just hang on!" Ricardo said taking off.

Kenshin coughed violently spitting blood from his mouth. "Heh...that's nice...I'm going to be healed...just to be hacked apart again..."

Kenshin felt himself falling into unconsciousness. "Is this...what my life is going to be like?" "Just this endless beating?"

"_Please...Kenshin...stay alive." _A voice sounded in his head. Kenshin didn't know who it was, but it sounded like the person was crying.

"_Whoever you are...don't cry over me." "It's bad enough that I can't cry anymore...I don't want someone else to do it for me." _Kenshin thought.

If anything the person cried harder. _"This is my life huh?" "A boy who is constantly beaten for something out of his control while someone he doesn't know cries their eyes out." "Feh...what's so special about life?"_

Ricardo and a female medic showed up. "Oh my god..." The woman said.

"Marylyn...it's been worse for this boy." Ricardo sighed. "Can you heal him?"

"W-Well yes, b-but does he even want to be healed?" Marylyn said shakily. "This is just going to happen again..."

Ricardo scowled down at the ground. "Goddammit." "No child...should ever experience this pain." "Ryuushin...I'm sorry." "Marylyn just heal him."

"F-Fine, but...if I may Ricardo-Sama...I think you're just prolonging his pain." Marylyn said setting her hands on Kenshin's chest. _"Cura." She intoned._

Kenshin's body glew as his healing factor kicked in and regrew any lost limbs. "Could you carry him to my building." "He doesn't need to be resting here"

Ricardo nodded scooping up the boy in his arms. "Marylyn I've been trying hard to get the Senate to repeal this decision, but the just won't listen." "All I can really do is keep him healed and pray that it gets better."

"Because his father was your friend." Marylyn said.

"Yes." Ricardo said. "If Ryuushin is still alive then why hasn't he come yet?" "His son is desperately in need of saving."

(break)

_With Ryuushin._

Ryuushin sat up alarming the woman sitting next to him. "You mustn't move." "I can't heal you while you're moving."

"You said my son was sent somewhere painful." Ryuushin said. "Where?"

"I do not know." "Now please lay back down." She said.

Ryuushin squeezed his eyes shut and did as he was told. "Sorry." "It's just.."

"I know." "You're worried." She said. "It's only natural that you would be, but I can't let you leave here." "We haven't even gotten to repairing the bone damage and restoring your bone density."

"How long will that take?" Ryuushin asked.

"At the least...a couple of years." She said.

"What? ! !" Ryuushin shouted. "I can't stay holed up in here for two years!"

"Listen!" "Do you want it done fast or do you want it done right so you won't have to worry about it? !" She shouted. "If you leave before I'm finished your body will be weaker than ever and you won't be able to help your son anyway!"

"Goddammit." Ryuushin said. "Fine."

"_Kenshin...your father isn't going to be able to pull you out of this." "I'm sorry." Ryuushin thought._

_(break)_

_With Yukari._

"_**Kitten stop worrying so much." "Worrying will get you nowhere."**_

"_Ugh." "How can you tell me to stop worrying when Dad is pretty much dead Mom's still possessed and Kenshin-nii is god only knows where!" Yukari thought._

"_**Sneak out and try to find him." **_Her inner demon offered. **_"Ask Miyuki where the fucker sent your brother." "She seems to like you."_**

"Neechan." A voice said snapping her from her thoughts.

"Oh...uh Miyuki h-how are you doing?" Yukari said.

"I'm alright." Miyuki said brushing a few strands of hair out her face.

"Man you'd think Life-Maker would give us something different to wear under these cloaks huh?" Yukari said with an awkward laugh brushing off her cloak

"You're worried aren't you?" Miyuki said.

"N-No what are you talking about?" Yukari said.

Miyuki wrapped her sister in a hug. "Neechan don't lie." "It's easy to see that you're worried about that boy...our brother." "And our father."

Yukari sighed. "I'm sorry Miyuki." "Are you worried too?"

"Only because...they're my father and brother...I don't know them very well." Miyuki said looking down.

"I see." "You want know them better don't you?" Yukari asked.

"Yes." Miyuki said. "N-Niisan...could have beaten her."

"Huh?" Yukari said. "What are you talking about."

Miyuki sniffed wiping her eyes. "Mom's power was being held back by a seal and something else." "When Niisan lost control over his powers he could have killed her." "But he stopped because that man possessing her said she would die along with him if he did so." "He was crying as he tried fighting him."

Yukari looked down at her. "I see...um Miyuki did you happen find out where he sent Kenshin-nii?"

"S-Some place called...M-Megalome-mesembria." Miyuki said. Yukari backed away with a wide-eyed stare. "Wh-What?"

"No...n-not there." "Anywhere but there." Yukari said shakily.

"What's wrong Neechan?" Miyuki asked.

"N-Nothing!" "I-I gotta go!" Yukari yelled taking off.

(break)

_A year later_

_With Kenshin._

Kenshin was standing on the ceiling of the hospital clutching a knife in his hand contemplating what he was going to do with it. He heard someone walk up behind him and slipped into his shirt. "What do you want Ric?"

"Kenshin you took off without so much as saying a word." Ricardo said.

"I like it that way." "No one knows I'm here." "But they'll find me." Kenshin sitting down and curling up into a ball. "They always do."

"Fine...stay up here Kenshin." Ricardo said sighing. "Just promise me you won't do anything drastic."

"Alright." Kenshin said emotionlessly.

Ricardo walked down the stairs and found Kurt waiting. "Oh...hello Kurt." Ricardo said.

"How is he?" Kurt asked knowing who was up on the roof.

"He...he's a shell of his former self." Ricardo said dejectedly. "I-I can't even pray for him anymore."

"Why's that?" Kurt asked.

"Because it seems pointless." "I mean what god would allow this to happen?" "Demon or not he is still just a child." Ricardo said.

"I see." Kurt said. The two men then heard four squelching sounds followed by a thud.

Kenshin stood back up and took out the knife. "I can't go on...anymore." "All these constant beatings have nearly killed me over and over again."

"_Kenshin don't! !" The voice in his head all but screamed._

Kenshin ignored the voice driving the knife into his heart. "Grrruuuh!" Weakly he drove it in a second time. _"With this..." _He thought driving the knife in a third time. _"I will finally be freed..." _Thought the suicidal boy driving the knife in a fourth and final time. _"From this...constant torture."_ He dropped the knife and fell to the floor smiling sadly with tears streaming down his face.. _"I'm sorry...Yukari-Chan...Dad...Mom."_

"_Kenshin! ! !" The voice screamed. _

Two figures landed next to him. "Oh my god...start healing quickly! !"

"R-Right!" The two put their hands on the boy's chest and quickly cast a healing spell.

Suddenly Kurt's nodachi appeared pressed to their throats. "Who are you and did you do this? !"

"No you moron!" "The boy did this himself!" The shorter figure shouted.

Ricardo picked up the knife Kenshin had used. "This...is the knife Marylyn said she was missing." "Kenshin was planning this...planning to kill himself."

Kurt closed his eyes and sheathed his blade. "I apologize...can you save him?"

The taller of two figures sighed. "Yes." "Just hand me the knife."

"Not like that!" Ricardo shouted.

"Then what else is there? !" The person shouted. "More pain? !"

Ricardo sighed. "If only we could take him out of the city and allow him to escape."

"Why don't you?" The shorter person asked.

"He has a tracking seal that's based on the Consul's life." "So long as the Consul is alive then they will always be able to find him." Kurt said.

"I see." The taller person said. They then looked down and saw the self inflicted wounds had healed and cut off the healing spell before standing up. "You know...we are aware of you two trying to save these people from Mundus Magicus' destruction." "However if they would do this to an innocent child...are they really worth saving?" The shorter person said. The taller one put a hand on her shoulder. "Miyu..."

"Don't Miyu me Yuka!" "These people are the monsters if they would attempt killing this boy and drive him to suicide!" Miyu shouted.

"I know...let's just leave...as much as I would like to we wouldn't be able to get him out of here and would just be in the same position." Yuka said they both disappeared.

Outside the city the two took down their hoods. "Miyuki...are you alright?"

"No!" Miyuki said wrapping her arms around her. "Yukari-nee how could they? !"

Yukari held her little sister close as she cried into her cloak. "I don't know...I just don't know."

"_Kenshin-nii...I want so badly to save you from this hell." "But if we failed then we'd just be in the same position as you." ""I-I know it's selfish of me to think that, but...you wouldn't want that would you?" Yukari thought letting out a sob of her own. "Why couldn't our family be normal?" "Why do we always have to be split up from one another." "I-I want my family back! !"_

"_**Dammit." **_Her inner demon thought. **_"H-Her sadness is starting to get to me as well..."_** _**"What deity allows something like this?"**_

"C-Come Miyuki...it's bad enough we took off." "But if anyone catches us out here we're screwed." Yukari said.

"Y-Yeah..." "Let's g-go." Miyuki said and the two vanished again.

"_This would be so much easier if one of those keys actually worked on Kenshin-nii." Yukari said._

(break)

_Another year later._

"_So at this point two years and three months had gone by since I entered this hell." "If I wasn't broken before I was now." "I had pretty much lost all hope of ever escaping." Kenshin narrated. "The voice in my head kept talking to me...as if trying to keep me from successfully committing suicide." "It was nice to know that someone actually gave a damn." "After awhile I began to wonder who she was...she seemed familiar somehow." "It wasn't till this progressing third year that I finally found out just who she was." Kenshin said ending his narration._

Kenshin was backed up against a wall as a mob inched closer and closer to him. He had a deep gash running down his chest with numerous other cuts and burns on his arms and legs.

"Are you ready to talk now demon?" The Consul said.

"Eat shit and die." Kenshin spat venomously.

"Hm hm hm." "You die boy." The Consul said slashing a knife down the left side of his face cutting out his eye.

Kenshin's right eye widened as he clutched the left side of his face. "What the hell did you do to me? ! !"

"Hm hm...the knife I just slashed you with is dipped in a special type of poison that cancels your healing factor." "No doubt your body is going to develop an immunity to it, but will it be too late I wonder?"

Suddenly they were all covered in a smoke as two people jumped down and grabbed the poisoned boy before jumping back up as the smoke cleared. Consul looked around amused. "Hm hm...Godel and Ricardo...you've sunk to hiring prize fighters now?" "Still it is of little consequence." "Every go back home and wait till further notice." Consul said.

The man and woman hopped across roofs as Kenshin writhed in pain. The woman who looked more beast then human looked down at him. "Just try to relax young one we're going to get you healed."

"Chief where are we supposed to take him." The man who was muscled wearing a flak vest and baggy light tan pants.

"Just follow me Vargas." "My god this boy has so many wounds." "Just what is going on that the governor-general isn't telling us?" Chief said.

The two arrived at Marylyn's building and ran in. "Alright you two here he is."

Marylyn took him and ran off leaving the two alone with Kurt and Ricardo. "What?" Kurt said.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Chief demanded. "Who is that child and why is he so wounded?"

Kurt sighed. "You two saved him so you at least should know that much." "That boy's name is Kenshin." "Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki the son of the Crimson pair."

"Wh-What?" Chief said "What is he being tortured for then?" "Ryuushin-Sama and Hikari-Sama were both heroes."

Kurt sighed heavily and told them about Ryuushin. "It is because of this one event that the Consul thinks Kenshin-kun knows about that is causing this." "All they see is his father." "They do not see the boy who has lost all his innocence." "Who is nothing more than a shell of who he used to be." Kurt said. "He has begun to openly curse his own existence...seeing as crying out for help got him nothing."

Vargas sighed. "That's just terrible...I mean we were treated like shit after the war, but this...this is just atrocious."

Chief looked over at Vargas who was usually thickheaded and dimwitted before nodding herself. "Ryuushin-Sama destroyed an outpost that was home to the Senators relatives...so what?" "That is absolutely no excuse for treating the boy this way."

"You think Kurt and I haven't tried telling them that over and over again?" Ricardo said. "We can't sneak him out because they know where he is at all times and they just won't listen to reason."

"Ricardo-Sama Kurt-Sama come here please." Marylyn said.

"Well would you like to stay or do you need to be going?" Ricardo asked.

Chief turned around. "Come on Vargas." "Tosaka is probably wondering where we are." "And I swear if he's torturing slaves again I'm going to beat the stuffing out of him."

"Wait!" Kurt said reaching in his pocket.

Vargas waved him off. "We can't accept payment for this."

Kurt shoved a sum of money in his hand. "Then don't look at it as payment." "Just think of it as a donation."

Vargas shook his head and pocketed the money. "Whatever Governor-general." "Till next time."

Kurt and Ricardo walked to the back of the building where Marylyn was healing Kenshin. "What is it?" Ricardo asked.

"I can't heal him completely." Marylyn said. "His left eye won't heal no matter what I do."

"I see." Ricardo said taking something out of his pocket. "Is the rest of his body healed."

"Just about." Marylyn said panting. "The Consul himself must have been involved this time around." "If he had gotten here any later he might not have made it."

Kurt sighed. "He might welcome that."

"It's sad isn't it?" Marylyn said. "A boy so young...and he already wants to die." She cut off her healing spell and turned away. "I don't know whether to count him lucky to have you two or if he's unlucky because I keep prolonging his torture." Marylyn said choking down a sob. "We all just feel so helpless."

Ricardo walked over and embraced her. "I'm sorry Marylyn." "You are the only one I can ask."

"I-It's alright." Marylyn said wiping her eyes and walked away.

"You know she's right." Kurt said. "If they hadn't placed that seal on him then I probably could have easily snuck him out of here and to Ostia before having one of the nine generals escort him to the capital."

Ricardo held an eyepatch over Kenshin's face before putting it on over his left eye socket. "We've both failed." Ricardo said. "Ryuushin's son is suffering and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it."

(break)

_Kenshin's Soul._

Kenshin looked around at the darkness surrounding him. "Huh?" "Where in the blue fuck am I?"

"My my such language coming from an eight year old." A male voice said behind him.

"You can go to hell!" Kenshin shouted turning around. He blinked looking up at the man. He wore a black trenchcoat and a red button up shirt with matching hakama pants his hair color matched Kenshin's own and his eyes had a golden hue. "W-Wait who are you?" "Are you that voice I've been hearing?"

"Nope." The voice replied smoothly.

"Then who are you?" Kenshin asked.

"Simple." "I'm you." The man said.

"W-Wait...me?" "How are you me?" "I'm me." Kenshin said confused.

"Simple." "I'm just what you could become when you get older." The man said dusting off his trench coat.

"OooooK...if that's the case can I call you Mirai?" Kenshin said.

"Sure." Mirai said. "Now then I have a gift for you." He said setting his hand on the boy's head

"What are you?" A bright light shone blinding him. "Ahhhhh! !" "I can't see!"

"Relax it'll be over soon." Mirai said.

The light died down and Kenshin looked up at him. "Warn me next tim-...where's your left eye?"

Mirai smiled and pointed at Kenshin. "I gave it to you." "Seeing as you just lost yours."

A reflection of Kenshin appeared in front of him and indeed Kenshin's left eye socket was filled with Mirai's left eye.

"Th-Thanks." "But won't this not do a damn bit of good on the outside?" Kenshin asked.

"No the left eye exists outside now." "However you have a patch over your eye that I recommend stays on." Mirai said.

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Because it takes youki to be able to see with it." "It has a couple of other abilities you will stumble on later." "When you are low on youki then that eye won't be able to see." Mirai said.

"I see...wait if your my future self then does that mean I get out of this hellhole?" Kenshin said

"I...can't answer that." "All I can said is that so long as you are alive then there will always be infinite possibilities for me to exist." Mirai said.

"Oh...so I don't." Kenshin said assuming the worst.

"Well last thing I should say is that you your mother father and your siblings all have inner demons, but in your case I act as your inner demon." Mirai said. "Don't be surprised if I just strike up conversation out of nowhere."

"Ok...thanks for the heads-up." Kenshin said. "Um where is that voice I keep hearing." "Where's she at?"

"Ehhh...just keep walkin' that way you'll bump into her eventually." Mirai said.

Kenshin nodded and took off. Mirai smiled again. "I hope you like it." "When I went through it I never got to meet her."

Kenshin walked and walked...and well he walked some more before hearing a woman crying. "She's crying again." "Her voice still sounds familiar I just can't...recognize it." Kenshin kept walking as the crying got louder and eventually he came upon a woman. Kenshin pulled out his photo album and his eyes widened. "M-Mom?"

The woman's head snapped up and cracked toward Kenshin. "K-Kenshin?"

"Wait are you really my mother? !" "Or are you that man that has possession of her body? !" Kenshin shouted.

"What he didn't expect was for her to lunge for him and wrap him up in a tight embrace. "No!" "I-It's me...I-It's just me."

Kenshin's body went stiff as if expecting something. "Kenshin?" "Kenshin what's wrong?" Hikari asked patting him on the shoulders.

"Don't hurt me." Kenshin whispered squeezing his eyes shut. "Please...I don't know anything." "Just leave me alone."

"Kenshin." "I'm not going to hurt you." "Just try to relax." Hikari asked.

"How can I trust you...?" Kenshin said.

"Because I've been watching you this entire time." Hikari said averting her eyes. "Kenshin if there was anything I could do to help...anything at all I'd have done it in a heartbeat."

Kenshin looked away prompting her attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you really my mother?" Kenshin asked.

Hikari nodded. "Yes Kenshin...although sadly I haven't been there for you...hell I can't even be there for Yukari or Miyuki and they're near me."

"Miyuki?" "You mean that purple haired girl?" Kenshin said.

"Mmhm." "Yes she's only a year younger than you and Yukari." Hikari said.

Kenshin looked down his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Kenshin?"

"I-I'm...glad I got to meet you." Kenshin said. "So much that I want to cry, but...I can't anymore...my tears are all dried up."

"Oh..." Hikari said setting her hands on his shoulders. "You know...I'm glad too."

"Mom..." "I'm...sorry." Kenshin said backing away from her.

"For what?" Hikari asked.

"Last year." "I tried to kill myself." His voice then grew to a shout. "But I just couldn't take it anymore!" "What's the point of me being alive anymore!" "I'm never getting out of here, Dad's dead and Yukari-Chan is who fucking knows where!" "I've just had it with this happening every goddamn day!" He said panting.

Hikari's eyes softened. _"He's so young, but he's been forced to grow up too soon." _"Kenshin."

"Wh-What?" Kenshin said.

"Come here." Hikari said.

Kenshin slowly made his way over to her. "Wh-What?"

Kenshin's eyes widened as his mother's lips pressed against his own. Hikari pulled away and pulled him in close. "Kenshin." "If you ever need me to help you I will." "Anyway I can."

"Th-Thank you Mom." Kenshin said. Hikari let him go and backed away. Kenshin suddenly let out a light chuckle.

"Huh?" "What's so funny Kenshin?" Hikari asked.

"I see why Yukari-Chan is so cute." Kenshin said. "She'd have to be with a mother as pretty as you."

Hikari stared at him for a moment before giggling. "Thank you Kenshin." "Glad you like the way I look."

Kenshin nodded and turned away. "I'll see you later." "Maybe we could talk about fighting or something." "I could use some pointers from the Crimson Tigress herself."

"OK sure." Hikari said as her son disappeared.

"My son's mind...maybe broken, but I'll try to keep it together." Hikari said.

Mirai appeared behind her. "You know...he's going to be driven to madness just as I was." "He is already broken emotionally, but soon he won't be able to stop himself."

"What if he doesn't travel down your path?" Hikari said. "What if he finds a way out of here?"

"Don't you realize it?" Mirai said. "His way out and his descent into madness are one in the same."

(break)

"_Now then you are probably wondering where I'm going to cut this off and move on from Megalomesembria." Kenshin said narrating. "Well the answer is now." "Mirai was right." "As for why Gen-San...well are you sure you want to know?"_

"_I'll be fine." "I'm prepared to hear anything."_

"_Very well." "Another year and nine months had passed and I was finally ten years old." "My mother's comforting had helped, but had not stopped me from growing colder and more distant." "I mean I still acted the same around her and Mirai, but the constant near killings and torturing had changed me for good." "The child known as Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki was dead." "And what remained was a mere shell of his former self." Kenshin said ending his narration._

Kenshin was surrounded by 97 of the Senators including the Consul. "Well well demon we hadn't expected you to show up." "Not that you can leave here anyway." The Consul laughed. "So tell me demon how's that left eye doing."

Kenshin looked around disdainfully in the Senate chambers. "What do you want you pathetic meatsack?" "And where are Ricardo and Kurt?"

"Ho ho?" "Such a mouth on you." "Senator Ricardo couldn't make it due to his wife Marylyn falling ill." "Governor General Godel has obligations to fulfill in Ostia." "Not that it matters."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin said evenly.

"Well demon seeing as you won't tell us what we want to know then what good are you?" "Guards bind this vermin up and prepare him for Cerberus Canyon!"

Knights made their way toward Kenshin who snarled. "Do not come near me you foolish insects." A black nodachi blade quickly slashed then all to bits. _**"Now then...where were we?" **_The boy said with a deep maniacal undertone.

The Senators began running for the only exit only for Kenshin to appear in their path slamming the door shut. _**"I am afraid not boys." "You know if I'm a demon I would have killed you the moment I got here and leveled this entire pathetic city to the ground." "But no." "I did not because foolishly I had hoped that you would have been able to open your eyes and realize that you were torturing a mere child."**_

A white aura surrounded Kenshin as his hair turned white and a fierce wind exploded around him. _**"But no longer! !" "You can only antagonize a demon so much before it bites your head off!" "Time to **__**die!"**_

A Senator charged him madly only for the boy to pierce through his stomach with his nodachi. _**"Come now don't bore me!" "Make this interesting!"**_

All the Senators barring the Consul blindly charged the boy thinking they could overpower him through numbers. Kenshin smirked and took out his kodachi sheathe and all and pointed it upward

"_**You fools." "Katentou!" **_(A/N: Heavenly fire knives) Kenshin shouted as miniature knives comprised of the Katensho attack sifted out of the blade's sheathe and shot toward the Senators cutting them to pieces leaving a pool of blood behind. Kenshin walked through them while they were being ripped apart as their blood spattered all over his clothes and body and looked up at the Consul.

Consul fearfully stepped back. "Stay back! !"

"_**Whats the matter mortal?" "Are you afraid of a mere child?" **_Kenshin said amused

Consul hit a wall and bowed down to the boy. "Please show mercy!" "I-I'll give you whatever you want I swear!"

"_**Tell me Consul?" "How many times...did I cry out those same words?" "Begging...pleading for mercy." **_Kenshin replied coldly. **_"And yet you never did..." "Stand on your feet and face your executioner."_**

Consul stood up. _**"Remember what I said to you...the day I got here?"**_

"_Before I leave here...I will kill you." _Kenshin's words rang in his head. This boy was going to keep his word.

Kenshin closed his eyes as his tails ripped through the man's torso splitting him in half as his aura vanished. _"Hmph." "Time to haul ass while I still have the chance." "It's nighttime so I should still be able to get out of he-" _His thoughts were cut off when a voice called out to him.

"Kenshin." Ricardo said. "So they really did try to kill you."

"You knew." Kenshin questioned rhetorically.

Ricardo nodded. "Two of the original senators need to be alive." "Marylyn and I will suffice while the people choose new ones." Ricardo said.

"That's all well and good, but I need to get out of here before the knights show up." Kenshin said.

Ricardo appeared in front of him and chopped him in the back of the neck. The last words Kenshin heard were. "Just trust me on this Kenshin."

(break)

_Outside Megalomesembria._

A tanned muscled man with short blonde hair a couple of strands going down the sides of his face. wearing a red flak vest with baggy white pants stood waiting. _"What the hell is taking him so long?" "I thought he would be here by now." "I could be sneakin' looks in the female side of the hot springs at Hellas right now."_

"Jack Rakan." Ricardo said appearing behind him with Kenshin unconscious in his arms.

"Ho ho Ric what kept ya?" Jack asked.

"The Senators tried to kill this boy." Ricardo said.

"Ho?" "Tried." "Ya mean they failed?" Jack asked.

"Yes." "This boy killed them all." Ricardo said.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "And you're placing him in my care?" "I'm trying to keep out of sight Ric."

"Jack please!" Ricardo said. "This is Ryuushin and Hikari's son!" "He's been tortured here for four years!" "I just need you to take him into Hellas territory!"

Jack thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Fine." "Hand him here."

Ricardo nodded and placed Kenshin on Jack's back. "How much do you want to be paid for this?"

"Nothin'" Jack said looking to the northwest. "If this really is that squirt that I saw Ryuushin with then I can't really charge for a friend's son." Jack said.

"Wow...that's pretty noble of you Jack." Ricardo said.

"Yeah yeah." "Don't get used to it." "It's a one time thing." Jack said flashing away.

"_Live well Kenshin." "You're free."_ Ricardo thought walking back toward Megalomesembria.

(break)

_Next morning_

Jack had a fire going when the boy awoke. "Wh-What the?" He said looking around. "Where am I?"

"Near the great bridge." "Carried ya the whole way here." Jack said eating a piece of meat.

Kenshin's head snapped toward the man. "Who are you?" He said coldly.

"Whoa such a icy tone for a ten year old." Jack laughed annoying Kenshin.

"Shut up." Kenshin snarled.

Jack looked at him for a second. "What crawled up your ass and died." "I mean I know you killed the Senators, but damn."

Kenshin looked over at the man. "How did you know that?"

"Ricardo was the one who handed you to me." Jack said shrugging. "I've heard about your time in there." "But hey it's somethin' ya gotta live with now." "It's over."

"Hmph." "Maybe so, but the scars will be on me for eternity." Kenshin said.

"Heh." "Well ya did just leave there so I probably shouldn't expect anything right away." Jack said.

"_Kenshin." Hikari said. "Could I speak to Jack for a second?"_

"_Huh?" "How the blazes do I do that?" Kenshin asked._

"_Just go into a trance I'll take it from there." Hikari said._

"_Fine I'll let him know." Kenshin said._

"Jack was it?" Kenshin asked.

"Er...yeah I don't recall introducing myself." Jack said confused.

"Well then this is going to be more confusing." "My Mom wants to speak with you." Kenshin said.

Jack shot the boy a deadpanned stare pointing at his skull. "Did those guys knock somethin' loose?" "Your mother's possessed by the Life-Maker."

"I know that." "J-Just sit back." Kenshin said feeling like an idiot. His eyes went dull for a moment before lighting back up. Jack noticed that his right eye's iris had changed to green.

"Hikari?" Jack questioned.

"Yes Jack it's me." Hikari said. "Man it feels weird being in a man's body much less a boy's."

"Wah ha ha!" "Ah man it is you!" Jack laughed. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well first could you excuse Kenshin's rudeness?" Hikari asked.

"Rudeness?" "Shit Hikari I acted that when I was fighting as a slave." Jack said. "It's no big deal." "Besides you know me I ain't the most polite man around."

"Try not at all." Hikari said with a deadpanned stare. "I mean how many goddamn times did Arika and I have to chase you down after you snatched our underwear off of us."

"OK OK." Jack said. "So how did this happen?" "Being in your son's body I mean."

"To be blunt Life-Maker used one of my techniques and I slipped an imprint of myself through it and to Kenshin." "Still I wasn't able to stop what happened." "I could hardly help either." Hikari said.

"Help?" "How?" Jack asked.

Hikari's/Kenshin's cheeks went red. "N-None of your damn business."

"Ha ha!" "Aw man I didn't think you'd be into that!" Jack laughed.

"Aaaannnyyyway." Hikari said annoyed. "Where are you taking Kenshin?"

"Well I suppose I'd just drop him off at the capital." Jack said.

"Alright." "Thanks for doing this Jack." Hikari said. "Hah...if only Ryuu-kun were still alive."

"Eh?" "What are you talking about?" "Ryuushin's still alive."

"Eh? !" _"What the hell? !" "Where the fuck has he been? !" _Hikari said and Kenshin thought.

"Yeah I saw him last month." "He seemed to have been looking for Kenshin." Jack said. "Lost track of him after that."

"Oh." _"I see..." _"Well Jack I need to rest." "Having a imprint impose their will on another is tiring." Hikari said.

"Alright." "See ya." Jack said.

Kenshin's eyes went dull again before his right eye's iris shifted from green to blue. "Jack...did Dad happen to say how long he had been looking for me?"

"About two years." Jack said. "Said he was too injured to move around for the first two since you two were separated."

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Well kid before we go are ya hungry?" "I got plenty of grub here." Jack said gesturing toward several large fish cooking next to a fire stabbed through with sticks.

Kenshin's eyes snapped over to the food before snatching three of the sticks and devouring them madly. He started smacking his stomach and gagging. Jack handed him a canteen of water which he snatched and gulped down. "Damn kid slow down ya can't really enjoy it if you wolf em' down like that."

"Hah! Hah!" Kenshin panted catching his breath. "S-Sorry it's just that was the first actual meal I've had in years!"

"Years huh?" "Been survivin' on scraps that those idiots couldn't finish?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said looking up. His eyes snapped to the left then the right. "What is it?" Jack asked.

"Someone's here." Kenshin said.

"So you've managed to get this far in one night you murderous demon?"

Jack stared as several knights walked into the clearing before throwing on a pair of glasses. "Kid just call me Nakar."

"Whatever." "What do you want?" Kenshin said.

"Do you even need to ask?" "We've come to kill you demon!" A knight said charging Kenshin. Jack went to punch at the man only for Kenshin to hold his hand up. "This has nothing to do with you Nakar." "Let me handle this."

The knight slashed his halberd downward at Kenshin only for the boy to block with his kodachi. "Pathetic." He said slashing his nodachi through the man's torso.

Kenshin then took out a black charm. _"Charm-San Charm-San..." _Kenshin scowled as the knights charged toward him. _"Become pure evil and run mine enemy through!" "Gekietsu Kumori no Mai!"_

The charms multiplied and became six and moved in front of him. Black tendrils rushed out of the tags and slashed wildly hacking the knights to bits.

"You fools." "If you couldn't kill me when I was retreating then how could you kill me when I fight back?" Kenshin said sheathing his nodachi and adjusting his kodachi.

Jack removed his glasses and shook his head. "Ya think you could have let them live?"

"No." Kenshin replied. "My patience has run dry with anyone hailing from Megalomesembria and I have no more patience to allow their lives when they would not mine." "If they didn't want to know why my Dad destroyed Ryuu no Sato then I'm all too certain I'd be dead."

"I see." "What's with the nodachi and the kodachi?" Jack said.

Kenshin took the last remaining piked fish. "Dad gave them to me." "Their names are Shiroi Tengoku, the kodachi and Kuroi Jigoku the nodachi."

"Hm." "Well you wanna head out?" Jack said. "It'll take us a day or two to reach Hellas now that you're awake."

"You're implying that I'll slow you down?" Kenshin asked.

_(break)_

_One day later._

_Palace gates._

Kenshin and Jack arrived at the palace without much trouble. "Well kid my job was just to drop you off." "I'll catch ya later."

"Meh." "See ya around Jack." Kenshin said disinterested.

Jack disappeared and Kenshin began walking around. Suddenly a white haired girl bumped into him. "Hey why don't you want where you watch where you're going? !"

"Hmph why not act like less of a klutz." Kenshin said.

The girl furrowed her brow in frustration and punched at his skull. Kenshin caught her fist and scowled. "You really wanna do this bitch?"

"Yuki!" A boy with matching white hair shouted punching toward Kenshin who jumped back to avoid. "Huh?" "Kenshin?"

"Eh?" "Shirota?" "Yuki-Chan?" Kenshin said.

"Oh man Kenshin I'm sorry for acting so rude." Yuki said.

"Never mind me is your hand OK?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm fine." Yuki said then looked him over. "Kenshin what happened to you?" "Your hands and forearms are riddled with scars."

Kenshin sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it Yuki-Chan." "Could you two take me to see Theodora?"

The two registered a rather uncharacteristically somber tone in his voice that neither recognized him having. "A-Actually Lord Daiken said he noticed two people enter here." "Did you happen to see the other?"

Kenshin remembered what Jack had told him when they camped for the night. "No." "Must have been his imagination."

"Well you can never be too sure." Shirota said shrugging. The three began to walk and Kenshin noticed how close the two next to him were walking. "So Shirota finally got together with Yuki-Chan did you?"

"Uuuwha? !" Shirota and Yuki both said. "N-N-No!" "We aren't dating at all!"

Kenshin sent them a puzzled look. "Then why are you two holding hands?"

"Dammit Shirota!" "Don't do that you baka!" Yuki said dropping her hand on top of his head. "Whaaat? !" "You totally grabbed my hand not the other way around!" Shirota shouted.

"Oh?" "Shiro and Yuki having another lover's spat?" A familiar voice to all of them said.

"Uh hey Princess." "The two said abashed. Shirota suddenly got an idea and shoved Kenshin forward. "Hey princess look what the dragon cat dragged in."

"Dammit Shirota!" Kenshin said glaring out of his right eye.

"Eh?" "Kenshin?" Theodora said.

"H-Hai." Kenshin said. _"Aw how cute!" "Kenshin has a crush on the princess!" Hikari teased._

"_Shaddap!" Kenshin thought. _

Theodora looked at him oddly. "Kenshin is something wrong?" "Your face is red." She set her hand on his head. "Oh man your burning up."

"He he." Yuki giggled. "It's because he li-"

Kenshin turned to scowl at her. _"Say anything and I will hurt you."_

He however didn't count on Shirota finishing the statement. "He likes you princess!"

"C-Come here Shirota." Kenshin said with a maniacal gleam in his eye.

"N...no." Shirota said. "Shirota-kun...run." Yuki said.

"Craaaappp!" Shirota said.

Kenshin began to chase after him only for Theodora to grab on to the back of his shirt stopping him. Shirota walked back seeing he was in no danger.

"Kenshin...is that true?" Theodora asked.

Kenshin felt his face heat up at the cute shy look on the normally tomboyish girl's face. "U-Uh...Y-Yeah."

"I'm h-happy to hear it...t-to be honest I've liked you since you saved me." Theodora said blushing.

Shirota and Yuki laughed softly. "Those two are so cute together." Yuki said.

"Yeah." "Even if the princess is older than she looks she does act the same age as Kenshin." Shirota said.

Theodora grabbed Kenshin's hand. "Come on Dad wants to see you." "Shiro Yuki you too." She said.

"Eh?" "I wonder what Lord Daiken wants." Shirota said

The four arrived at Daiken's office and Shirota and Yuki knelt down. "Lord Daiken the Princess and Kenshin-San are here."

"Thank you." "Remain here." Daiken said.

"Daiken what do you want to see me for?" "It's not everyday a wandering boy gets called up to the Emperor's office." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but you are no boy." Daiken said. Theodora looked at him oddly. "What are you talking about Dad?" "He's ten."

"Kenshin just yesterday I found out that 97 of the Megalomesembrian Senators were slaughtered." "From what I hear it was you that killed them." "Care to shed some light?" Daiken said

Kenshin sent the man a cold gaze while Theodora Shirota and Yuki all looked confused. "Well?"

"Yes." "It was me." Kenshin said shocking the other three. "I do not regret it either." "Not after the hell they put me through."

"Care to elaborate?" Daiken asked.

Kenshin sighed and removed his shirt. "My god...s-scars everywhere." "J-Just what happened?" Shirota asked.

"A four year long torturing at the hands of the Senators...the knights and even the Megalo citizens." "All because my father destroyed a goddamn outpost and they thought I was aware of it." Kenshin said.

"Is that also why you are wearing that eyepatch?" Daiken asked.

"Yes." "The Consul cut my eye out and I couldn't regenerate it." Kenshin said then laid his hand over his heart. "However four scars here are special?"

"Over your heart?" Yuki asked. "Why?"

"Because they are self inflicted." Kenshin said. Daiken stared at the boy. "So you are saying you tried to kill yourself."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kenshin said turning away throwing his shirt back on. "If that is all I'll be on my way."

"Where will you go?" Daiken asked.

"Who knows and honestly I don't fucking care." Kenshin said leaving the room. He bumped into Sanderson on the way out.

"Watch where you're going whelp." Sanderson said.

"Go fuck yourself snake man." Kenshin said.

"Go to hell boy!" Sanderson shouted launching a punch at Kenshin. Kenshin was knocked back by the force of the punch. "Bring it on motherfucker!"

"Gladly!" Sanderson shouted lunging for him. He stopped when Daiken's voice called out to him. "General cease this at once!"

Sanderson lowered his guard and Kenshin punched him square in the jaw. "Now we're even bitch."

Daiken walked past Sanderson. "So Sanderson you like fighting children?"

"Hmph that is no child." "He shouldn't know how to fight and should learn some manners." Sanderson said.

Kenshin snorted. "Practice what you preach and don't intentionally run into people just to be a rude asshole."

"Emperor I challenge this little fool to a fight." Sanderson said.

"Heh so the snake actually does have a pair." Kenshin said.

"Very well then I suppose you won't mind it taking place in front of the rest of the nine divisions like your last fight." Daiken said.

"You ready to go crying to your family after this boy?" Sanderson said cockily.

"My mother's possessed by the supposed god of this world my sisters and with her and I recently found out my father's still alive you insignificant worm." Kenshin said coldly.

"Kenshin are you sure you want to fight him?" Daiken asked. "He is one of the nine generals."

"Hey Emperor Daiken." "I couldn't help overhearing that." "Mind if I make a suggestion?"

Daiken looked over and saw Somo. "Ah General Arashi how nice of you to join us." "What is it you had in mind?"

"I was just thinkin'" "If Kenshin beats Sanderson you make him your retainer alongside Shirota and Yuki here." "Hell give him the same rank as them to boot."

Shirota nodded from behind Daiken with Yuki following suit. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea." "Ol' Kenshin could stay here and he'd be able to spend time with us."

"The fact still remains that he has to defeat me." Sanderson cut in annoyed. "You all seem to be forgetting that I'm a General."

"I accept." Kenshin said.

"I'll be waiting at the Coliseum." Sanderson said walking off.

"Kenshin if I may ask a question?" Daiken asked.

"Shoot." Kenshin said.

"Why didn't you just try to escape?" Daiken asked. "Megalomesembria is a big place."

"Because they had this tracker seal placed on me while I was unconscious." "It was based on the Consul's life." "The only reason the knights are trying to knock down the capital gates is because I killed his sorry ass."

"Uh...another thing." "Tone down the swearing would you." Daiken said.

"Uh your the emperor." Kenshin said. "Just order me to."

Daiken shook his head and left with Shirota. Yuki opted to stay behind with Theodora. "Princess." "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"J-Just one thing." Theodora said walking over to Kenshin. "Could you try to act warmer?" "For me and your friends?"

Kenshin looked away. "I suppose." "It's not gonna be easy, but for you guys I could give it a shot."

Theodora nodded and leaned in kissing the boy on the cheek. "Thanks." "Hey Yuki let's go."

"Ah...actually princess after hearing what happened to Kenshin-kun I want to run an examination on him." Yuki said.

"Oh I see." "You are a member of the medic division." "OK then see ya." Theodora said walking off.

Kenshin and Yuki walked together to the hospital. "Uh what kind of an examination are we talking here?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh relax Kenshin-kun." "It's just a standard full examination." Yuki then sniffed around him. "And no offense, but you need a shower or bath or something."

"I see." "None taken." Kenshin said.

Kenshin then looked over at her. _"Huh...man Yuki-Chan sure is cute...Wait what? !"_

"_Ah ha ha ha!" Hikari laughed. "I can't even believe you just said that." "I can't blame you though Ryuushin started noticing women around your age." "Like father like son." _

Yuki turned her head to see Kenshin staring at her. "See something you like?" She said in a teasing tone.

Kenshin's head snapped away from her. "N-No." "I wasn't staring at you because I think that outfit makes you look cute or anything." Kenshin then slammed his face int his hand realizing he'd just put his foot into his mouth. "Goddammit."

"_Ha ha ha!" "Cold or Warm you are downright awkward around the opposite sex." Hikari said laughing._

Yuki decided to milk it. "Y'know Kenshin I'm only five years older than you." "And Shiro-kun and I aren't dating." "Who knows maybe in a few years something could happen."

Yuki giggled seeing steam shoot out of Kenshin's ears as his entire face turned red. "OK OK I'll stop." "Y'know I thought after hearing that story that you would be kind of emotionless."

"It's only because we're friends." Kenshin said. "If I didn't know you I doubt I'd give you the time of day."

"Oh gee thanks." Yuki said sarcastically.

"But on a serious note why don't you and Shirota just admit that you like each other?" "I mean it's painfully obvious that you do."

"Well...it's just we're waiting on something." "Something else to click." "You probably don't get it, but your still a kid." Yuki said.

"Meh." "Whatever floats your boat." Kenshin said.

The two arrived at the hospital and entered one of the rooms. "Kenshin I'm going have to ask you to strip down and put that gown on.

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said removing his shirt and pants before donning the hospital gown. He turned to Yuki who was holding in a laugh. "What?"

"Th-There is a curtain to give you privacy you didn't have to change right in front of me." Yuki said then breathed in. "Ah...Kenshin you're just too much." "Now then if you could hold your arms straight out so I could get some measurements." "I'll send them to Somo's wife so she can fix up your clothes and make a set of new ones." Yuki said.

Kenshin nodded and did so. Yuki walked over with measuring tape and began taking measurements. (A/N: Not going into measurements let's just say that his measurements match that of a ten year old boy who is very active.)

"Well Kenshin just a few more questions." Yuki says taking down each measurement and placing the clipboard. on the counter "Does your body ache from the torture?" "From the scars I mean?"

"Kind of." "Not really." "Uh can I put my clothes back on?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah." "Go ahead." Yuki said. Kenshin nodded and removed the gown and put his clothes back on. "You sure you don't want me to send those to Sarah?" Yuki asked.

"I'll have em' repaired after I kick Sanderson's ass." Kenshin said shrugging. "Be counter-productive right now." "See you at the Coliseum." Kenshin said opening the window and jumping out.

"Kenshin wait!" Yuki said Kenshin had already left. "Ah...that's the third story window."

At the Coliseum Sanderson was waiting with Daiken. The nine divisions had gathered to see the fight. "Where the hell is that boy." Sanderson said annoyed.

"Looking for me?" Kenshin said smirking at the snake man from behind him.

Sanderson jumped forward and turned around as Kenshin slashed Kuroi Jigoku at his waist.

"Kenshin this is not a fight to the death." Daiken said.

"If he really is at the level of a leader of one of the nine divisions then he should be able to handle himself." Kenshin said. "With all due respect stand aside."

"Alright." "Begin!" Daiken said flashing away.

Sanderson rushed toward Kenshin with his claws bared. "Come boy!" "I'll defeat you quickly!"

Kenshin shook his head and sheathed his blade. "Fool." He held his hand out as Sanderson slashed his claws down at him. Kenshin caught the attack as his arm morphed into that of a dragon's. Sanderson's eyes widened as he buried his feet into Kenshin's stomach and jumped away.

"That same technique." Sanderson said. "Bah no matter... you still don't stand a chance against me."

"You assume I won't stand a chance against you." Kenshin said uncasing his wings. "Assuming makes an asshole out of both us."

Sanderson held his forearm out in front of him revealing a launcher of sorts. "Bite the dust!" Four spikes attached to chains launched toward Kenshin. He held his transformed arm out in front of him only for the spikes to tear through his arm and through his chest.

"Ah that poison should be nice and into your system by now." Sanderson said. "But just in case..._"Denkou Fuuchou!" (A/N: Lightning Current."_

Kenshin grunted in pain as electricity coursed throughout his body and fell to the ground.

"Hmph." "Pathetic." Sanderson said calling his chains back and turning away.

"Kenshin are you going to stand?" Daiken said. "If not I have to call the match."

"Heh heh heh heh...ha ha ha ha! !" Kenshin laughed manically. "You think that was enough to down me? !" "The citizens of Megalo pack a stronger hit than that!"

Kenshin took out one of his charms and began running toward Sanderson. _"Charm-San Charm-San flash brilliantly and blind everyone!" "Eimei Issen! !" (A/N: Brilliant Flash) _Kenshin shielded his eyes as the charm went off blinding everyone.

When the light died down Kenshin tackled Sanderson to the ground and unsheathed both his blades holding them at his neck. "Make one move...and you'll die."

Sanderson's sight returned to him and he scowled. "Damn you that was a cheap trick!"

"Trick?" "In a fight you take what advantage you can get." "Even moreso when it's to the death." "In a fight there are no rules so while blinding you may have been cheap it was effective as now you can no longer move." "Emperor Daiken call the match." Kenshin said.

"Very well seeing as the general is neutralized the winner is Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin." Daiken said. The members of the nine divisions applauded. Kenshin let Sanderson stand and shook his head. "Woulda been a better match had you not underestimated me."

Sanderson grabbed the boy's shirt hoisting him up. "Mark my words boy you will pay for this." "No one humiliates me and gets away with it!"

Kenshin smirked and drove his knee into the man's face and kicked him away. "I'll be waiting for that snake fucker."

Daiken put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder and they appeared back in his office. "That was quite a move you pulled." "It's about time Sanderson got knocked down a peg." Daiken said.

"He seems temperamental." Kenshin said. "How is he a leader of one of the nine divisions?"

"He's the war council's poster child." Daiken said. "God I hate them sometimes." "Only a few of them are bearable and some have even tried usurping my power from me." Daiken said.

"Why don't you do something about it?" "Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't being the Emperor give you final say in every situation brought to your attention?" Kenshin said.

"Hm." "I suppose so, but at the same time I don't want to come off as a tyrant." Daiken said.

"Huh?" "OK I'll tell him." Kenshin said. "Daiken there is a difference between being a tyrant and letting the council walk all over you."

"Before I respond what was that about?" Daiken asked

"Hah...Long story short I have an imprint of my mother in my soul." "It was her I was talking to." Kenshin said.

"I see." "Well Kenshin do you think you could do it?" "Make radical decisions with the good of the nation in mind?" "Even if people don't like it?" Daiken said.

"If people don't like the decisions made for the good of the nation they live in then it shows they don't want the nation to thrive and prosper." Kenshin said.

"_Wow." "That was...oddly mature of you Kenshin." Hikari said._

Daiken chuckled. "Good answer, but somewhat narrow-minded." "What if those citizens left?"

"And if they do?" "People in the old world immigrate all the time." "Try and help the tourism industry along." Kenshin said.

"Hmph." "Alright then Kenshin while you're one of my retainers how would you like to be my successor?" He offered.

"Eh?" Kenshin said confused. "Isn't that Theodore's position?"

"Yes, but what I'm offering is a future marriage with her." Daiken said.

Kenshin blinked. "Marriage?"

"_Y'know like your father and I." Hikari clarified._

"Eh? !" "U-U-Uh." "C-Could I have some time to think about this?" Kenshin said.

"Sure." "It is a sudden proposition." Daiken said. "Meanwhile I have a job for you."

Kenshin straightened up. "What is it?"

"A week ago your father was sighted in China in the old world." "Now while this isn't the job you are welcome to look for him while your there." Daiken said.

"OK." "Then what's the job?" Kenshin asked.

Daiken handed him a file. "A man named Jian Fei requested from a mercenary department that someone come rescue his daughter Ku." "However all the mercenaries have been scared off, by a organization of underground criminals calling themselves the Triads." "Your job is to rescue this girl and bring her back." "Try your best not to get noticed."

"Very well." "Which gateport will drop me off closest to there?" Kenshin asked.

"Actually the one in Ariadne will drop you right in China about 25 kilometers away from this Jian's house." Daiken said tossing him a small headset like device. "This is your communicator." "Let us know when you complete your mission and we'll come and get you."

"No need." "I got something that can fly me there." Kenshin said.

"Well keep the communicator just in case I need to call you back here." Daiken said.

"Alright." "Catch ya on other side Daiken-Sama." Kenshin said walking out.

(break)

_With Kenshin and Gen._

"And I suppose I'll stop for a snack here." Kenshin said.

"Before you go you said you had became colder, but you acted normally around your friends." "Kind of contradictory don't you think?" Gen asked.

"After I had arrived in Hellas I didn't want to worry my friends there even though they found out anyway." "After that I was just doing as Theodora asked and tried to truly act warmer, but things happened and I grew even colder from there." Kenshin said. "Want anything or not?"

"Uh...you got any sweets?" Gen asked.

"Sure does it matter what kind?" Kenshin asked.

"Nah." Gen said.

Kenshin walked toward the kitchen of the manor and saw Yukari staring out the window. "Are you done with the part of the story about Megalo?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Y'know after all these years I'd have thought you'd be over it by now."

Yukari turned around and moved in closer to him setting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry it's just I don't think I'll ever get over it." "J-Just the sight of you..."

Kenshin embraced her. "Don't." "Trust me Yukari if our positions were reversed all those years ago and it was you...I doubt I'd ever get the image out of my head."

"Thanks." Yukari said looking up at him.

Kenshin smiled and leaned down planting his lips on hers. Yukari's eyes widened then closed returning the kiss.

The two heard giggling and Yukari shoved Kenshin away. "D-Dammit Kenshin-nii how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!"

"Neechan stop fooling yourself." "You and I both know that you love Niisan."

Kenshin looked over and saw their younger sister Miyuki who had grown wonderfully over the years. over the years and had a slender build wearing a two piece swimsuit.. "Eh Miyuki-Chan I thought you went out with Negi."

"Ah Negi-Chan got tired and we came back." Miyuki said.

"I see." "Well I gotta go tell more of my story." Kenshin said walking by with a bag of candy.

"Hey!" "Are those mine?" Miyuki said.

Kenshin turned around. "Yeah." "I'll pay ya back don't worry."

Miyuki sauntered over to Kenshin. "Damn right you will." She grabbed the cloth of his shirt yanking him down and planting a long wet kiss on him.

Yukari shook her head at this. _"How the hell did our family get so into incest?"_

"_**You ask yourself that a lot don't you?" **_Her inner demon teased.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Hacking Kenshin up gets dull after awhile. Easy to run out of ideas. Kenshin beating Sanderson was due to Sanderson underestimating Kenshin.

Ryuushin: Yeap.

Kenshin: Hey there you are!

Ryuushin: Ah! U-Um...hey look the Life-Maker!

Kenshin: I'ma kick your ass! Huh? Nothing? Hey you get back here!

Draconis: (watching Kenshin chase Ryuushin around.) Meh, Till next time folks

Draconis678 out


	5. Rescue in China

Kenshin: Aw dammit he got away.

Draconis: Ah he probably went to China like in the story.

Kenshin: Well get a move on then!

Draconis: Fine Jeez!

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 5

Rescue in China

Kenshin: Start!

(Beginning)

Kenshin was walking toward the outer limits of Hellas eying a charm in his hand.

"_Hm." "When I summoned Tatsu and Sheena they both said I could call on them for anything." "Tatsu is my Goki and Sheena is my Zenki." "I really don't feel like flying to Ariadne so I hope they won't mind."_

"_Kenshin I've been meaning to tell you something ever since we got out of Megalo." Hikari said._

"_That you're a perverted older woman that likes having her brains screwed out by her son?" Kenshin said._

"_Well...ignoring that I should tell you that I'm not an imprint of your mother." Hikari said_

"_Eh?" "Not that I mind cause you kept me company all this time, but who are you." Kenshin asked._

"_I am still your mother, but I am her inner demon." Hikari said.  
><em>

"_I see." Kenshin said._

"_Oh man Hikari is so gonna kill me when she finds out the only way I could comfort you was to have...sex with you." Hikari said._

"_So...if I'm correct my mother should be the exact opposite of you." Kenshin said._

"_Somewhat yeah." Hikari said. "Oh hey someone's coming."_

Kenshin looked forward and saw Somo walking toward him. "Hey kid." "Nice work beating Sanderson."

"Uh thanks." "Uh Somo is that you?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah why?" Somo asked.

"Uh because you're covered in black fur and you look like a panther." Kenshin said.

"Eh?" "Ah crap I knew I was forgetting something." Somo said."Anyway I've been wearing an illusion since we met."

"Why?" Kenshin said.

"Because Sarah and I didn't want to freak you out." Somo said.

"That's an awfully shitty reason Somo." "Your living in the beast demigod empire." "I'd have seen one anyway and I did soon after." "Did you know Theodora conked me over the head for asking why she had horns?" Kenshin said.

Somo stifled a laugh at that thought. "I-I see." "So I hear our newest colonel has a job." 

"Eh?" "Shirota and Yuki are colonels?" Kenshin asked. 

"Well Shirota is." "The medic division doesn't give ranks we just refer to the leader as a general." Somo said.

"Oh." Kenshin said.

"Well I heard you've got a job you need to be getting to so I'll let you get to it." Somo said.

"Catch ya later Somo." Kenshin said proceeding.

_Kenshin turned his attention back to his mother's inner demon. "So if your my mom's inner demon does she know what happened to me?"_

"_Not exactly." She said. "When she injected me into your consciousness I lost all connection with her."_

"_Oh." Kenshin said. "U-Um if your the opposite of my mom then...that must mean she didn't lo-"_

"_Kenshin stop." Hikari's inner demon said cutting him off. "She was somewhat the opposite of me, but she loves you Yukari and Miyuki with all of her heart." "Even if she can't express it at the moment."_

"_Thanks." Kenshin said._

"_Don't mention it." "However you owe me one 'session.'" Hikari said._

Kenshin blushed. _"C-Can it wait till later?" "Like when I get this job done?"_

"_Sure." Hikari said._

Kenshin snapped out of his trance and saw he was outside the capital. He threw the charm on the ground and clapped his hands together. _"Come Forth!_"

A large white tiger that towered slightly over Kenshin. "Oh Kenshin you're not in danger?" "Good because I didn't bring any weapons."

"Hello Sheena-Chan I see your coat is as lovely as usual." Kenshin said petting her back.

"Thank you." Sheena said. "Should I have come in my human form?"

"No I need you to take me to the magical academy city Ariadne." Kenshin said.

"I see." "Well hop on I'll have you there in about a day or so." Sheena said bending her legs slightly so he could climb on.

"Alright." Kenshin said.

Sheena felt Kenshin wrap his arms around her and heard a light snoring as she was running. _"Hm." "Must be tired." "I'll ask him what's been going on later."_

_(break)_

_One day later._

_Ariadne._

Kenshin saw the city limits come into view as did Sheena. "Alright here we are." Sheena let him down at the outskirts. "Kenshin promise me you'll summon us next time you find yourself in a jam like that." "Tatsu's your Goki and he wanted to rip those people apart after hearing that."

Kenshin walked in front of Sheena setting his hand on her head. "Thanks." He leaned down and placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose. "Tell Tatsu I said sorry."

"Alright." "See you later Kenshin." Sheena disappeared leaving Kenshin alone who began walking toward the inner part of town. "Hm I guess first I should go pay the headmistress a visit so I can get permission to use the gateport." He said.

Suddenly a blond haired girl with two pig tails on the side of her head wearing a Ariadne academy uniform crashed into him knocking him to the ground. Kenshin groaned and looked over seeing she had tanned skin and her legs were splayed out giving him a clear view of her panties.

The girl looked over at him and spoke out to him. "I-I'm sorry I was in a hurry to get to my room." "A-Are you alright."

Kenshin sent her an annoyed glare. "Just because you were polite I'm not gonna go off on you." "By the way nice underwear."

"E-Eh? !" The girl blushed beet red and closed her legs. "Y-You pervert!" She said throwing a book at him.

Kenshin caught the book and got up walking over to her. "Here." He said handing the book back then held his hand out helping her up.

"Th-Thanks." "You're not mad at me for knocking you down and throwing that at you?" She asked.

"Nah." "My sister's done a whole lot worse." Kenshin said. "I already told you I wasn't going to go off on you." "You were at least polite about it."

"O-Ok." She said holding out her hand. "My name's Emily Sevensheep." "What's yours?"

Kenshin looked down at the extended hand before shaking it. "Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki."

Emily blinked. "W-Would y-your parents happen to be Ryuushin Kuroshi and Hikari Tsuki?"

"Er...yeah?" Kenshin said unsurely.

"Can I have your autograph? !" Emily asked.

Kenshin blinked. "Er...OoooooK?" Kenshin took out one of his blank charm sheets and signed his name. "Here." _"That was weird."_

"_You're telling me." Mirai said._

"_Eh?" "I was wondering where you went Mirai." Kenshin said._

"_Talk later." "Emily's trying to ask you something." Mirai said._

"Sooo what are you here for?" Emily asked.

"I actually need to see the headmistress about using the gateport here." "By the way wouldn't my father's autograph be more valuable?" Kenshin asked.

"Well news made it's way here that the son of Ryuushin defeated a general of the nine divisions." Emily said as they began walking. "That's the main reason I asked."

"Oh." Kenshin said. "Hey wait a damn minute that was just yesterday!"

"News like that travels fast." "Don't be so surprised by it." Emily asked. "Where is your father anyway?" 

"We got split up four years ago." Kenshin said icily.

Emily shivered at the cold tone in his voice. "And what happened to your eye?"

"It got cut out by some prick." Kenshin said then turned to look at her. "If you don't like the frigid tone in my voice I suggest you change the subject."

"O-Ok." _"J-Just what happened to him?" "I want to find out." _Emily said then thought.

"Look I know your curious, but I don't know you all that well." Kenshin said.

"Oh." "S-So if we got to know each other better then you'd feel comfortable telling me?" Emily asked.

"Not exactly." Kenshin said.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"It's complicated." Kenshin said. "If and when we get to know each other and I do end up telling you you'll know why."

"Alright." "It's your story to tell and I don't wanna pry and make you feel uncomfortable about it." Emily said.

Kenshin stared at her for a moment. "Thanks."

"Hey do you mind if I take you to meet my friend Beatrix?" Emily asked.

Kenshin looked away. "Not right now." "I'm on business from the Emperor of Hellas." "I need to get to that."

"OK." "Later then?" Emily asked

"Hm..." Kenshin thought about it and shrugged. "I guess." "Now could you direct me to the headmistress' office?"

"No need." "She's right there." Emily said pointing at an older woman wearing a dressuit her hair hung down to the middle of her hips while two long horns stuck out the sides of her head.

"OK do you have anywhere you need to be?" Kenshin asked.

"I actually have to getting to my room before Beatrix worries." "Bye Kenshin-kun." Emily said waving.

Kenshin blinked. "Kenshin...-kun?" He shook his head. "Focus dammit." "You've got a job."

Kenshin walked up to the woman who turned to him. "Oh hello Kenshin-kun."

Kenshin cracked an eyebrow upward. "I don't...recall telling you my name."

"I heard Emily-Chan say your name." She said.

"O...K." "So what's your name if you already know mine?" Kenshin said.

"Oh where are my manners." "My name is Seras." Nice to meet you." She said extending her hand.

Mirai told him to do something. _"Ugh fine." _Kenshin taking her hand and shaking it. He then surprised her by lifting her hand toward his face and kissing it. "It's always nice to make the acquaintance of such a beautiful woman."

"Hm hm." "How well mannered of you Kenshin-kun." Seras said with a light giggle.

"_Ha ha ha!" "I can't believe you did that!" Mirai laughed. _

"_You motherfucker!" Kenshin snapped at Mirai. "You're ruining my cold unnerving demeanor!"_

"_Ah whatever." Mirai said._

"So did you really mean that?" "Or were you just being nice?" Seras asked.

Kenshin looked up at her then looked down. ""Feh no use being cold towards you." "But yeah." "You look pretty good."

"Well thanks, but enough with the pleasantries." Seras said. "Now from what I hear you killed the Senators." "Leaving only two alive not counting the Praetor who is ill."

"Yeah what of it." "I don't regret offing them if that's what you're getting ready to ask." Kenshin said.

"I know that already." "Ricardo told me all about it." Seras said. "In my opinion they got what they deserved."

Kenshin looked up at her. "Eh?" "Ya sure you being the leader of one of the three countries of Mundus Magicus should say that?"

"It's not going to get out of here." "So it doesn't matter." Seras said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Well then I should ask if it would be OK if I used the gateport here."

"I don't see why not, but why do you need to?" Seras asked.

Kenshin handed her the file Daiken handed him. "Ah I see." "Daiken-kun's got you doing work." "Well we're actually heading toward the gateport." "So I'll allow you safe passage."

"Alright." Kenshin said taking his folder back.

The two arrived at the gateport and a short haired woman wearing a dressuit came up to them. "Here to pick up to the paperwork Seras-San."

"Yes Donnet-San and could you send this boy through the gateport." Seras said pointing at Kenshin.

Donnet looked at Kenshin then pulled Seras to the side. "Seras do you have any idea who that is?" 

"Yes and honestly I could care less about what he did." Seras said.

"Harbouring him could bring conflict to Ariadne from Megalomesembria." Donnet said.

"Donnet I would love to see Megalomesembria get in here while they're still replacing their Senate and there is practically a whole division from Hellas based near here." Seras said.

"Alright." "If you say so." Donnet said.

"Besides he's here on business from Hellas anyway." Seras said.

"Fine." Donnet said walking over to Kenshin. "Alright Kenshin let's get you into the portal." She said.

"Come down here for a second Donnet-San." Kenshin said.

Donnet leaned down only for Kenshin to grab the cloth of her shirt pulling her down. He said in a snarling tone. "Next time you have a problem with me...take it up...with me." Kenshin threw her back and walked toward the portal.

Donnet stared at him for a moment before walking over to portal. "I'll remember that." "Everyone activate the portal immediately."

"Hmph." Kenshin said as the portal activated and sent him away.

"_Hmph." "No need to be so damn rude." Donnet thought._

(break)

_China_

Kenshin looked out on the horizon however he didn't have much time to admire the scenery when a voice called out to him. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin blinked._ "Who the hell could know me here?" _He looked down and saw a girl with purple hair wearing a cloak not unlike the Life-Maker's. He set his hand on Kuroi Jigoku. "Come to drag me to the Life-Maker?"

"N-No!" "Both me and Neechan are here looking for Dad!" She shouted.

"Riiight...how can I believe you?" Kenshin said.

What Kenshin didn't expect was for her to throw herself on him crying. "Neechan and I were so worried about you when we saw you commit suicide in Megalomesembria!"

Kenshin's eye widened. "Wait...y-you saw me do that?"

"Yes we did..." Kenshin looked up and saw someone he hadn't seen in four years. "Y-Yukari-Ch-"

She slapped him. "Don't you Yukari-Chan me you fucking asshole!" "How could you? !" "What if Dad had come to get you out of there only to find out you killed yourself? !" 

Kenshin forced Miyuki to the side and got in her face. "So fucking what if he did? !" "After that day I still suffered at the hands of those people for the next two years and nine months!" "Nobody came to save me and no one besides two of the Senators gave much of a damn to even do anything about it!"

"_What the hell am I? !" "Chopped liver? !" Hikari shouted._

"_Sorry." "I'm not sure they'd believe me." Kenshin thought._

"No one cared huh? !" "Then maybe Miyuki and I shouldn't have healed you!" Yukari shouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't have!" "It's called suicide for a reason!" Kenshin spat.

"Both of you stop it! !" Miyuki screamed.

Both the twins snapped from their argument and looked over at Miyuki. "Y-Your t-twins for cripes sake." She sobbed out. "Y-You shouldn't be arguing over something like this." "J-Just please s-stop."

Kenshin and Yukari's eyes softened and walked over to embrace their younger sister. "OK OK." Yukari said.

"Sorry for making you cry...Miyuki-Chan." Kenshin said.

"P-Please n-no more arguing." Miyuki cried. "W-We're s-so close to having our family back together."

Kenshin's eye closed. "Alright." "Miyuki could I talk to Yukari-nee alone."

"P-Promise me you won't argue." Miyuki said looking up at them.

"W-We won't." Yukari said. Miyuki turned to Kenshin who nodded.

Miyuki nodded and walked away from the two. Kenshin turned to Yukari. "How...have you been?"

"I worried over you." Yukari said holding her hands at her chest. "Kenshin-nii a-are you alright?"

Kenshin looked around. "Well I'm sore in some areas, but I'm fine."

"What happened to your eye?" Yukari said pointing at her left eye.

"Consul cut it out." "Eh a year and a half later I split him in half." Kenshin said.

"Oh." Yukari said.

"So does that fucker know you're missing?" Kenshin asked.

"No." "Miyuki and I have been periodically sneaking out looking for either Dad or you." Yukari said.

"Well." "Ya found me." Kenshin said.

Yukari's eyes watered up and she lunged for Kenshin. "K-Kenshin-nii I'm so glad you're alright..."

"_Hm." "It seems she got to know you better than I thought." Hikari said._

"_We did spar often." Kenshin thought._

"Hey hey." "Everything's gonna be fine." Kenshin said stroking her back soothingly.

"_Not gonna act cold toward them?" Mirai asked._

"_They're my fuckin' sisters!" "Of course not!" Kenshin snapped._

"_OK OK calm down." Mirai said._

Yukari looked up at him. "You sure?"

Kenshin kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry so much."

"B-Baka!" Yukari said blushing. "D-Don't do that!"

"Man now I'm ruining my cold demeanor." Kenshin said walking away.

"Wait." "Cold demeanor?" Yukari said walking next to him.

"Yeah." "I kinda don't want to be fucked with by people I don't know so I'm trying to be a cold nihilistic bastard to force them away." Kenshin said.

"You don't need to do that." Yukari said.

"Oh?" "What should I do?" Kenshin said.

"What you did before." Yukari said. "Someone starts screwing with you then beat the living shit out of them."

"_She's...scary." Kenshin thought. "She says that like that's what she does."_

"_It probably is." Mirai said._

"So Kenshin-nii what have you been up to?" Yukari asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be acting cold to me?" Kenshin asked.

"We just met again after four years." Yukari said. "I think I can let it go for awhile."

"Well Yukari I didn't escape but a few days ago." "I haven't really had time to do jack shit." Kenshin said.

"So what brought you here anyway?" Yukari said. "Did you hear Dad was alive?"

"Part of it." "I managed to land a spot as one of the Emperor's retainers yesterday." "He sent me here to rescue someone."

"Oh?" "Well well look at you." "Only ten years old and you're guarding a VIP." Yukari said.

"Where's Miyuki anyway?" Kenshin said.

The girl in question hopped out of some brush and spooked Yukari. "Dear lord!" She yelled out grabbing a hold of Kenshin.

"Miyuki what are you doing?" Kenshin asked not registering Yukari's hold on him..

"You two looked like you had patched things up so I wanted to scare you." Miyuki said. "I see it worked on neechan."

"Ahhh!" "Dammit Miyuki!" Yukari said letting go of Kenshin.

Kenshin stared as his sisters got into a brief argument. _"If only Dad and Mom were here." He thought._

"_I'm here." Hikari said._

"_Yeah, but they can't see you." Kenshin said._

"Alright you two cut it out." Kenshin said with a deadpanned expression. "You two wanna help me with my job?" "I mean China is a big country." "We could run into Dad anywhere." "Or he could have already flew the coop depending on how dated the info is." He finished.

"Oh..." "Alright we'll come with you!" Miyuki said.

Yukari shook her head. "The one time I'm actually letting her speak for me." "Yeah I'll come with."

"Alright." Kenshin said walking ahead. "Now...where's the Fei house?"

"Eh?" "Y-You mean you have no idea where you're going?" Miyuki said.

"I do...I just don't know where I'm going is." Kenshin said.

"Ha ha ha!" "That makes absolutely no sense Niichan!" Miyuki laughed.

"Hm hm." "She has a point Kenshin-nii." Yukari said. "Don't worry we passed by the place on the way to the portal."

"OoooK be a pal and lead me there then." Kenshin said.

"What's the magic word?" Miyuki said.

"Now." Kenshin said with an annoyed glare.

Miyuki hopped up and conked Kenshin over the head. "Wrong!"

Kenshin sighed roughly. "Please."

"Much better." Miyuki said. "Alright Niichan follow me." Miyuki skipped off leaving the twins behind.

"Is she...usually like this?" Kenshin asked.

"Only around me." Yukari said walking ahead. "Seeing as you're her older brother you qualify." "Now come on Kenshin-nii." "We're gonna leave you behind." She finished flashing away.

"Hey wait the hell up dammit!" Kenshin shouted flashing away himself.

(break)

_An hour or so later._

The three siblings came upon a house when a teenage boy walked out. "Oh Yukari Miyuki you're back so soon?" "Did you change your mind?" He asked. (A/N: If you want an image of what he looks like think if Ku Fei was a boy."

Kenshin turned to Yukari. "Passed by hm?" 

"Sh-Shut up." Yukari said abashed.

"Ah actually Sun we actually ran into our brother here." Miyuki said pointing at Kenshin.

"Oh?" "He does look somewhat like you." Sun said. "I'm Sun Fei and you are."

"Kenshin." "Tell me is Jian Fei here right now?" Kenshin asked.

"Um..." Sun trailed off.

"Relax Sun." "He must be the one the mercenary depot sent out." A older man said from behind him.

"And you would be right." Kenshin said walking toward the man. "So what exactly is the job?" "I know I have to save your daughter Ku from the Triads, but you're going to have to give me some info on where and when you exactly lost her."

Jian nodded. "We went to a town about 15 kilometers from here to buy supplies for our dojo and farmland here." "Then men in suits said I owed them money and I said I didn't have any as I had only brought enough to gather the supplies..." Jian went silent glaring down at the ground.

"And?" Kenshin said.

"They took my daughter away from me and said they were going to put her to work in one of their brothels to levy the payment!" "They told me that if I tried anything they would kill her." Jian said.

Kenshin nodded. "Alright." "Which way is the town?"

Jian looked up at him shocked. "T-To the north of here, but we haven't negotiated pay-" 

"Fuck payment." Kenshin said walking forward. "I'll do this for free."

Sun and Jian's eyes widened. "Wh-Why?"

"Let's just say I despise those who get off on separating children from their parents." Kenshin said. "Yukari Miyuki."

Yukari and Miyuki both snapped toward him. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you coming?" "Or am I doing this alone?" Kenshin said neutrally walking away from them toward the north.

"W-We're coming." Miyuki said as they both walked up next to Kenshin.

Jian stared at Kenshin's back as he faded from sight with his sisters. "He can't be much older than Ku herself." "Just what has he gone through?"

"I think we should be thankful father." Sun said.

"Maybe so." "However could you help me with something?" Jian said.

Sun nodded. "Sure father what is it?"

"Just follow me." Jian said walking into the house.

(break)

_Another hour later._

Kenshin Yukari and Miyuki all arrived in the town Jian said he had been to. Kenshin took out a vial with three red pills contained inside it. He dumped the contents into his hand and held them out to his sisters. "Take one."

"Ne, isn't this an age up candy?" Miyuki asked turning it from side to side in her fingers.

"Yeah." Kenshin said swallowing his seeing no one in the streets around them. Smoke surround him only to be slashed apart by Kuroi Jigoku. Kenshin easily had grown a foot and a couple of inches from his short four foot eleven build. His hair had grown past his shoulders and his clothes stretched to match his new older form.

The girls shrugged and popped the candy into their own mouths and the two had grown to be a few inches shorter than their brother. Kenshin couldn't see a whole lot because of the cloaks they were wearing however Yukari did notice Kenshin staring at her intently and looked down. She blushed and buried her fist into Kenshin's face. "Stop staring at my chest you pervert!"

"Aw I didn't get those at all." Miyuki whined looking into her cloak to see that other than growing taller and her hair longer her body hadn't really changed much.

Kenshin stood up "I don't know about that Miyuki check the lower half." He said then turned around to look down his pants."Oh man it got bigger." Yukari blushed and dropped her hand on top of his head.

"What? !" Kenshin said.

"Don't say stuff like that out loud!" Yukari shouted. Kenshin's eyes twitched and he grabbed his sisters covering their mouths and pulling them into an alley ducking behind a dumpster. "Shh." "Someone's coming."

"Over here!" "The large amount of smoke came from here!" A male voice sounded. "W-Wait what?" "Th-There's no fire?"

"Hmph perhaps someone came and put it out already." Another more gruff sounding voice said.

"Maybe so." "Either that or someone is trying to screw with the Triads." "They'll be dead soon." The first man said as they both walked away.

Kenshin let go of the two and stood up. "Why'd you bother with that?" Yukari asked.

"At best I'd rather that the Triads never knew I was here." Kenshin said walking out of the alley. He then took out his folder and began thumbing through it. "Hm...Heaven on Earth massage parlor." "The Triads must have been making plans to break her in there, before moving her to an actual brothel." "Come on I gotta ask around." Kenshin said throwing the folder on the ground and pointing Shiroi Tengoku at it. _"Hi Juudan." _A flame bullet shot out of the tip of the kodachi and burned the folder away.

Yukari and Miyuki followed Kenshin. "Why'd you burn the folder?"

"Because I didn't need it anymore." Kenshin said. He spotted a shady looking man and put of a fake smile. "Hey sir!" The man turned toward him.

"What do you want kid?" He asked.

"Do you know where the Heaven on Earth massage parlor is?" Kenshin asked.

"Why?" "Aren't you a bit young?" He asked.

Kenshin pointed to Miyuki who was standing to his left. "My sister here has been complaining that her chest hasn't started growing and we heard that they have a service that helps." Kenshin said.

"Hooo?" "Well then I can't impede that can I?" The man said with a perverse smile on his face. "Just go to the east of where we're standing and you can't miss the big sign."

Kenshin nodded. "Thank you sir." Kenshin and the girls began walking away when the man called out to them. "Hey let me know when they come in." "I'll show ya how ta use them."

Kenshin turned around and held a roll of coins in his hand. "Nah I don't think I will." He said shooting a coin into the man's forehead knocking him unconscious. Kenshin walked toward him. _"Man Man Terro Terro." "Memories vanish."_

A faint light shone over the man's body before dying down. "Alright let's go."

"I'm glad you did that." "I was about to rip that pervert apart." Yukari said.

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said seeing the big sign that the man was referring to.

"Hey Niichan what did that guy mean by that?" Miyuki asked.

"_Tell her to forget about it." Hikari said. _"Don't worry about it Miyuki." Kenshin said.

"Come on tell me." Miyuki said.

"Ah no." Kenshin said. "Besides how am I supposed to know?" "I just assumed it was something perverted."

"Oh." "OK." "Neechan do you know?" Miyuki asked.

"N-No!" "I assumed the same!" Yukari said blushing.

"Shh!" "Shut up both of you." Kenshin said as they arrived in front of the building. They walked into the building and to the front desk. "Hello." "How can I help you today?"

"I was looking to get a massage." Kenshin said.

"And for your lady friends?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"Ah one for them too." Kenshin said. Yukari was about to say something when Kenshin turned around to her. He mouthed. "When you hear an explosion hightail it outta here." Kenshin said.

Yukari nodded and the woman pressed a button on her desk. "Bring the girls out." "We've got takers." "Now then I'll be taking payment for the massages now."

Kenshin froze. _"Crap!" "I'm flat broke!" He thought._

"_Hey relax just repeat after me." Mirai said._

Kenshin turned back around and smiled. "What's your name miss?"

"Xin." She replied. "Although I fail to se..." She took a moment to look Kenshin over. "Oh my you are a handsome one aren't you." 

"Thank you Xin...however my handsomeness is nothing compared to your beauty." Kenshin trailing a finger down her cheek.

"Mmm hm hm." "How kind of you." Xin said giggling.

Yukari stared at this wide eyed. _"Is she actually going for that? !"_

"_**My my Kenshin-nii is good at charming the ladies." Her inner demon purred.**_

"Tell you what sir...I'll let you and your friends go in free, but you have got to let me do you." Xin said.

"Very well could I talk to my friends for a moment?" Kenshin said.

"Go right on ahead." Xin said. "But first..." She leaned upward and planted a kiss on his lips. "Don't keep me waiting." She said with a hint of lust in her voice.

Kenshin narrowed his eye smirking lightly. "I don't keep the woman I want waiting."

Kenshin walked back toward Yukari and Miyuki. "Wow Niichan you're good." Miyuki said shooting him a wink and a thumbs up.

"What was that all about Kenshin-nii?" Yukari said. "Are you broke?"

"Oh like hell." Kenshin said. "Now then while I'm with Xin I need you to find Ku." "She's blonde with tan skin." "She also has green eyes and two little black balls in her hair that fans her a bit of her hair out to the sides of her head."

"Alright." Miyuki and Yukari said.

"OK when one of you gets alone with her blow up one of the walls and get out." "The other two will be right behind you." Kenshin said. He then turned to Xin and held his hand out to her. "Shall we go then?"

"Of course." Xin said taking his hand and walking away with him. Miyuki and Yukari looked at the lineup in front of them. "Hm..." _"Which of these girls matches the description..." Miyuki thought._

Yukari walked in front of the lineup looking them all over. Until she came across a girl who was as tall as she was before she took the age up pill and she was shaking. _"Hm...blonde hair with tan skin...little black balls on the sides of her head." _

"Hey." Yukari said. "Open your eyes."

The girl timidly cracked her left eye open. Yukari nodded seeing it was green. "Alright then." "The rest of you leave." "We'll take this one girl with us." She said.

The other girls shrugged and left the room. "Come on." Yukari said forcefully trying to sound convincing.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." She said following the two girls to a room.

Yukari turned to her. "Alright." "Miyuki you ready?" "Hate to interrupt Niichan, but this was his idea."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Well Ku Fei we're here to bust you out of here." Miyuki said.

"That man you saw earlier was our brother." "He'll be with us shortly." Yukari said.

"Who sent you?" Ku Fei asked.

"Your father." "He hired my brother and we tagged along." "So could you do me a favor and climb in?" Miyuki said lifting up the bottom of her cloak."

"S-So nothing is going to happen to me?" Ku Fei asked.

"No." "We're here to take you home." Yukari smiled petting the girl's head.

"OK I believe you." Ku Fei said walking toward Miyuki. "Aren't you hot in this?" "It's like 32 degrees Celsius out here."

"Not really." Miyuki said. "Now hurry up."

Ku Fei nodded and climbed in. Miyuki lifted her up. "Grab on and hang on alright?"

"OK." Ku Fei said.

"_Hi Juudan!" _Yukari shouted firing a flame bullet at one of the walls.

_(break)_

_With Kenshin._

Kenshin walked into a room with Xin as she locked the door. "So shall we begin?" Xin asked.

"Of course." Kenshin said leaning downward. Xin stopped him with a finger.

"That's not what I meant." Xin said undoing her hair letting it fall past her back.

"What did you mean?" Kenshin said admiring the way her hair danced around her body. "You've got nice hair by the way." "Nice shade of blonde." _"Waaaaiiiit...that's the same shade as that Ku Fei girl's."_

"Thank you Kenshin." Xin said.

"Huh?" "I don't recall telling you my name." Kenshin said.

"I overheard you talking with your sisters." Xin said smiling.

Kenshin's eye widened._ "Fuck!" "I'm found out!"_

"Hm hm." Xin giggled dusting off her robe. "Relax I'm not going to bust you." "All that back there was an act for the cameras." "Thanks for playing along."

Kenshin blinked. "Huh?" "Why not?" "Aren't you with the Triads?"

"No." Xin said. "They kidnapped me with a good number of the other girls here."

"Oh." Kenshin said. "Let me guess you want me to get you out?"

"Yes." Xin said. "If you do I'll be in your debt forever."

"Uh..." Kenshin blushed. "Would you believe me if I told you I'm only ten?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was only eleven?" Xin asked.

"Well then don't worry about being indebted to me." Kenshin said. "I'll get you outta here for nothing."

Xin blinked. "You will?" "Th-Thank you."

Kenshin nodded. "Stand back." Kenshin took out a charm and affixed it to the wall.

"_Charm-San Charm-San." "Light a fuse and create an explosion." _Kenshin chanted.

"_Bakuhatsu Aikyou." _Kenshin said. (A/N: Detonation Charm)

The charm flashed before a small explosion. "Wh-What was that? !"

"No time let's move." Kenshin said grabbing Xin's hand and taking off.

The two met up with Yukari Miyuki and Ku Fei shortly afterward.

"Why'd you bring her? !" Yukari shouted.

"I'll explain later just move!" "It's getting late that shouldn't be able to find us!" Kenshin said as they ran out of the town toward the south.

The stopped a few kilometers out of the town. "Is...everyone...alright?" Miyuki said.

"I'm fine." Kenshin said.

"I'm alright." Yukari said.

"Same here just tired. " Xin panted.

"C-Can we take a break?" "I'm exhausted." Miyuki said.

Kenshin looked around. "Fine." "We can't stay very long though." "That blast no doubt alerted the Triads."

"So much for being undercover huh?" Yukari said.

"Ah well." Miyuki said looking at her hand. "From the looks of it those pills are wearing off."

Kenshin sighed as he felt himself getting shorter. "So they are."

"Wow." "You're cute." Xin said.

"Ugh." "And I've got more scars than I care to count." Kenshin said.

"I can see that what happened?" Xin asked. Ku Fei nodded apparently wanting to know herself.

"I don't know you all that well Xin." "So I'm not exactly savvy with telling you or Ku Fei over there." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Ku Fei said. "How'd you know my name-aru?"

"Your old man hired me to rescue you." Kenshin said. "I'd show you the folder, but I burned it."

"Too bad." "Now we can't trace you back to where you came from." A male voice said.

Kenshin snapped his head to the source. "Come on out!" "Everyone get behind me!"

A single man came out from the brush. "Now then boy." "I believe you have two things that belong to us."

"Sorry buddy...last time I checked girls and women are people so unless I lifted your wallet then I don't think so." Kenshin said.

"Their father owed money to us and they couldn't pay so we took them as payment."

"A human life is priceless you idiot!" Xin shouted.

"Foolish woman." The man said swinging his arm upward as a white blast of energy shot out at her. Kenshin in a second slashed Kuroi Jigoku and cut the blast in half.

"Hm hm." "Good reaction." He said. "Maybe I'll enslave you all...yeeesss the girls can work the brothel and you can work as a bodyguard."

"Y'know what?" "Why don't you...take that offer...and shove it up your ass." Kenshin said. "I'd have to be even more out of my mind than usual to accept that."

"Forget it." Yukari said.

"Nope." Miyuki said simply.

The man lost his smile and scowled. "How disappointing." "Now I have to kill you all."

"Yukari...cover everyone's ears and eyes and then your own." Kenshin said coldly.

"Wh-What are you gonna do?" Yukari asked.

"Just do it." Kenshin said.

"_Wh-What happened?" "He was being sarcastic with him just a second ago." "He so cold now." Yukari thought._

"_**Hm I think he might have a bipolar streak in him too." "Just do as he says." **_

"_Fine." _Yukari thought making a clone to cover Miyuki's eyes and ears while she held Xin and Ku Fei close to her covering their eyes.

"Don't want them to see you die?" He said.

"Before I kill you." Kenshin said "What is your name?"

"Hmph." "You kill me that's laughable...scum such as you don't deserve to know my name."

"Heh." Kenshin sounding appearing in front of the man slashing his claws across his body.

"Grruh!" The older man sounded jumping back with a light gash across his chest. _"What was that?" _

"Come on." Kenshin said to him. "Did you not say you were going to kill me?"

"Silence fool!" He shooting another larger white blast at Kenshin.

The blast shot past Kenshin's shoulder and past to the girls exploding brightly behind them.

Kenshin walked forward. The man took out a gun. "Stand back or I'll shoot!"

"Do it." Kenshin said walking forward.

"I'm being serious boy!" "I will shoot you!" He said.

"Go ahead." "I'm not stoppin ya." Kenshin said. "Let's see if you can finished what they started."

"_What is wrong with this kid? !" "Does he want to die? !" The man thought. _He blinked as Kenshin set his forehead against the barrel of the gun. "Come on" "Pull the trigger back and kill me."

"What is wrong with you? !" The man shouted.

"Do it! !" Kenshin shouted crazily. "Pull that goddamn trigger and blow my brains out the back of my fucking skull!" "Come on!" "Do it! !" "Stop fucking around and fire!"

The man closed his eyes and pulled the trigger back. Kenshin looked over and saw the gun fire off to his left. "Hmph...at least the Megalomesembrians had guts." "You spineless coward." Kenshin buried the hilt of his sword into the man's stomach knocking him unconscious.

Kenshin held his hand out over him. _"Man Man Terro Terro: Memories Vanish!"_

Kenshin turned around and saw Yukari staring wide eyed at him. "Yukari I thou-" Kenshin's eye widened as he clutched his head screaming in agony.

"Kenshin-nii!" Yukari said rushing over to him. "What's wrong? !"

"M-My head!" "M-My head hurts!" Kenshin shouted tearing off his eyepatch. "Wh-What the?" Yukari said.

Kenshin's left eye glew brightly. "Grrruuuuaaaahhhhh! !" "Wh-What's g-going...on! !"

Kenshin heard a dark voice in his head. _**"You...fool." **_

"_Who are you? !" "Why am I in such pain? !" Kenshin thought._

"_**Hm hm hm...yeeesss you will be a prime specimen to help me with this seal! !" **_

"_Who are you? !" "What do you want? !" Kenshin thought._

"_**It's not what I want...it's what you will do in the future!" "Until next time boy! !" "Bah ha ha ha...ah ha ha ha ha! ! !"**_

Kenshin's pain vanished and he slowly got up. "Hah!" "Hah!" "What was that?" "It's like I had a relapse into my time in Megalomesembria and...my emotions went crazy."

"D-Do you feel anything now?" Yukari asked.

"N-No." "But suddenly I feel tired." Kenshin said.

"Niichan are you alright?" Miyuki asked timidly.

"Yeah..." "I'll live." Kenshin said. "We need to get moving however." "It's only a matter of time before more Triads show up." He picked up his eyepatch and put it back on. "There...that should take some of the edge off."

"Ku Fei climb on Miyuki's back Xin you climb on Yukari's back." "We're gonna rush all the way back to the Fei house." Kenshin said.

The two chinese girls nodded and walked over to the two. "Sorry about this." Xin said.

"Don't worry about it." Yukari said as Xin climbed on her back.

"Just like before only climb on my back." Miyuki said.

"A-Alright." Ku Fei said

Kenshin nodded. "Alright let's get moving!" He said taking off into the trees. Yukari and Miyuki both followed him.

Yukari noticed Kenshin's eyes drooping as well as an overall exhaustion in his body. "Kenshin-nii are you sure you don't want to take a rest?"

"I'm fine Yukari." Kenshin said. "Don't worry about me."

"_Mirai do you think you could recharge me a bit so I don't feel so out of it?" Kenshin said._

"_Just a bit." Mirai said. "I wouldn't suggest trying to fight anyone like this however." "What was she doing here?" "Isn't she supposed to be sealed."_

"_What?" Kenshin thought confused._

"_Nothing." Mirai said. "Don't worry about it." _

"_OoooooK." "Just recharge me I won't try to fight anyone if I can help it." Kenshin said. "Please?"  
><em>

"_Ha ha." "OK just because you were polite." Mirai laughed._

Kenshin's eye widened as his body began rushing forward. "See Yukari I'm just fine."

"Ok." Yukari said. _"I don't believe him for a second." "But still it is his body and his mission." _

"Hey wait up Niichan!" Miyuki shouted.

It was sunrise when the group finally arrived at the Fei house. "Hey Jian!" "We're back!"

Jian walked out and his eyes widened. "Xin?"

"F-Father?" Xin said.

Kenshin blinked. "Heh?" "Ya mean you're her sister?" He said pointing at Ku Fei.

He got no answer as the two ran toward their father. "Father! !"

Jian caught his two daughters and embraced them. "I was so worried about you two!"

Yukari turned toward Kenshin. "Well Kenshin-nii let's get moving."

"Yeah." Kenshin said turning around.

"Kenshin wait!" Jian said.

"What?" Kenshin said turning his head to him

"Please take this." Jian said holding out a scroll to him.

"I told you I ain't exceptin pa-"

"I insist." Jian said cutting Kenshin off. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine." Kenshin said sighing. He opened the scroll expecting it to be rigged to have money to fall out. "Huh?" "This is a martial arts scroll."

"A copy of one." Jian said. "I've written it with knowledge you'd normally have to have a master for." "You can practice it in your spare time." Jian said.

"Hm...thanks." Kenshin said holding out his hand. Jian shook it and pulled away. Kenshin looked down and saw money in his hand. "Hey!"

"It's not for you." Jian said. "Pay the people you work for as a way of saying thanks for sending someone."

"Oh." "Alright then." Kenshin said.

"Hey Kenshin." Xin said.

"Hm?" Kenshin sounded.

"Don't be a stranger." "Come back over sometime." "I'm sure Ku would like a sparring partner." Xin said.

"I'll see what I can do." Kenshin said. "Alright Yukari Miyuki are you gonna search for Dad?"

"He's likely already gone." Yukari said. "Besides we three got some catching up to do."

"Yeah!" Miyuki said jumping on Kenshin's back.

"Hey!" Kenshin said twisting his body around trying to loosen Miyuki's grip.

"Wait a moment." Jian said. "Your name is Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki right?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"A man came by looking for you a few weeks ago." Jian said. "Said he was heading to Istanbul, Turkey."

Kenshin turned to him. "Did he happen to mention his name?"

"Yes I believe he said his name was Ryuushin." Jian said.

Kenshin's eye widened. "And you said he was heading to Turkey?" "Istanbul?"

"That's correct." "Is something wrong?" Jian asked.

"No...it's just that man...is our father." Kenshin said. "Part of our reason for being here was to find him."

"I see." "Well I wish you luck in your search." Jian said.

"A word of advice Jian." Kenshin said.

"What is it?" Jian asked.

"You may want to move to another house." "Or build one somewhere." Kenshin said. "Just in case the Triads try anything."

"Well I was planning on sending Ku to study abroad to get away from all this." Jian said.

"That would be a good idea." "May wanna send Xin too." Kenshin said.

"I think we will stick to moving for now however." Jian said. "We've been here too long as it is."

"Alright it's your choice on what you want to do." Kenshin said walking away.

"So are we going to Istanbul?" Miyuki asked.

"No." Kenshin said.

"Why not?" Yukari asked.

"Because the gateport that Istanbul takes you too is close to Ariadne's which is where we're heading." Kenshin said. "Make more sense to go through Ariadne and to the gateport that Dad used."

"I see." "Ahhhnnn!" "I'm so excited we're finally gonna find Dad!" Miyuki said.

The three got to the gateport field. "Alright Seras take me back." Nothing happened. "Seras?" "Seras come in!" Kenshin said into his communicator.

"I'm afraid that this gateport is temporarily out of commission." A boy's voice rang throughout the field.

Yukari and Miyuki's eyes widened. "That voice."

"Who are you?" "Come on out!" Kenshin said.

"So eager to perish are we?" "Very well." Water sprung up in front of Kenshin and revealed a boy with white hair with cold neutral blue eyes with a matching facial expression as a whole. He wore a blue jacket like shirt with matching pants.

"The only one that's gonna die here is you if you don't get the fuck out of my way." Kenshin said.

The boy sighed. "Dear me." "A brash boy with no conduct or manners." "Although I guess that much is to be expected from the offspring of Ryuushin Kuroshi."

Kenshin's eye narrowed. "What do you want?"

"I want your sisters." "They have wandered off one too many times." The boy said.

"Kenshin-nii this boy is Tertium Averruncus." "Dad killed his parents while trying to stop the Life-Maker." Yukari said.

"And you've said too much." "Yukari Tsuki Kuroshi." A Grand Master key appeared in his hand. _"Relocate!" _

A seal pattern appeared under Miyuki and Yukari's feet. "Kenshin-nii!/Niichan!" They both yelled as they disappeared.

Kenshin scowled at Tertium. "So you serve my possessed mother...?"

"That's correct." Tertium said.

Kenshin drew Kuroi Jigoku and pointed at him. "So...if I kick the living shit out of you then I'll have the Life-Maker's attention won't I?"

Tertium tossed the Grand Master key into the air as it disappeared. "You talk as though you want that." "My master is not one to be trifled with."

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Kenshin said. "I've got four years of fury saved up for him."

"We'll see." Tertium said. "Or rather I shall show you a sample of his power."

"Bring it on Tertium." Kenshin said.

Tertium held his hands out in front of him as a large stone sword appeared. "I insist that you call me Fate." "Just as well I will be reclaiming my mother's swords today."

"Then stop talking and let's start doing Tertium." Kenshin smirked. "You're oddly talkative for how unnerving you were when you appeared.

"Because I'm going to take a measure of payback against your father." Tertium said. "He killed my parents so I will kill his son."

"Talk is cheap." Kenshin said rushing toward Tertium. "Let's go! !"

(chapter end)

Draconis: Gonna try and condense the story and shorten the chapters up.

Kenshin: Why?

Tertium: (sips coffee) Because he's blowing through the first arc of the story like an arrow through paper...ugh disgusting.

Draconis: Not like Shiroi's sister's coffee huh? Anyway Tertium said it. I'm thinking of things to revise in the first arc before I move into Mahora and the manga where the bulk of my ideas are. Also if you squint you'll find a reference to a movie.

Next time, The fight against Tertium

Draconis678 out.


	6. Temptations of a Mad God

Draconis: Alright...let's...get...to it.

Kenshin: Failed intro.

Draconis: Right anyway let's just begin.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 6

Temptations of a Mad God.

Draconis: Start.

(begin)

Kenshin clashed blades with Tertium. "What's wrong Kenshin-kun?" "You seem exhausted."

"Don't you worry Tertium." "I've still got enough energy to make this enjoyable." Kenshin said. _"Kenshin what did I tell you? !" Mirai reprimanded._

"_What?" "I'm just supposed to roll over while he kills me?" Kenshin said._

"_Ugh." "You have no idea how to retreat do you?" Mirai said._

"_Not really." Kenshin thought. "I stopped running from the Megalomesembrians eventually remember?"_

"_Kenshin be careful Tertium is no pushover." "One bad move could mean the end of you." Hikari said._

"_I'm aware of that Mom." Kenshin thought. "But for some reason this is just really fun."_

"Pay attention!" Tertium shouted. _"Doru Petaras!"_

Kenshin dodged to the side as a stone spear cut into his arm. "Gah!" He looked up as Tertium came in for another attack raising Kuroi Jigoku to defend. "Don't tell me this is all Kenshin-kun..."

"Gruh..." Kenshin tried to forced the boy back to no avail. "Heh." "Your pretty good." "I was hoping not to have to use any of my tags."

"Tags?" Tertium questioned then felt something touch his stomach and looked down to see a charm on his person. "What the...?"

"_Kaze Tenohira Nifuda!" _Kenshin intoned forcing Tertium away from Kenshin.

"_That technique...?" Tertium thought. _"Interesting." "If I didn't have to kill you, you could become a very talented eastern mage." "I must offer...would you like to join us and spare yourself further suffering?"

"Heh heh." Kenshin smirked. "I would...but then I wouldn't get to see the look on your master's face as I'm beating his ass."

Tertium shook his head. "You can barely fight me as it is." "He would annihilate you."

"Ha ha!" Kenshin laughed. "Maybe so, but then again I really ain't got a whole hell of a lot to live for." "So what if I get annihilated?" "At least I tried to fight." "That father of yours...Primum was it?" "At the very least he had guts." "I mean sure he followed Life-Maker's orders to the letter, but he helped start the Schismatic war." "And my father destroyed an entire village because they tried to kill him and almost killed my mother." "I myself killed all but three of the Megalomesembrian Senators."

Tertium narrowed his eyes shooting the boy a fierce glare. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is have you ever fought for your ideals or objectives like Primum? "Have you acted rashly because someone you care about was what you believed to be dying and you wanted payback like my Dad?" "Have you ever gotten tired of the measures dealt to you and decided to deal out measures of your own like me?" "You have no passion." "You're objective is someone else's objective." "You've got no one you'd risk your life over and let's face it the Life-Maker probably pampered you compared to you're parents." Kenshin said. Tertium's glare intensified as an explosion went off next to Kenshin's head. Kenshin looked to the right to see petals.

"I haven't a shred of passion do I?" Tertium lifted his sword and aimed to decapitate the boy in front of him. "Very well Kenshin-kun I shall show you my passion!" "My passion is to see you dead at my feet! "

Kenshin smirked raising his Shiroi Tengoku to block the strike. "Heh." "Alright then! !" "If you want me dead so badly then come! !" "Kill me if you can! !" He said thrusting his palm toward Tertium's chest only for the him to dodge to the side and grabbing his arm throwing him away. Tertium lunged in slicing a gash into Kenshin's shoulder. "Come on is that all?" Kenshin slashed Kuroi Jigoku forward. _"Katensho!" _

Tertium held out his hand as torrents of sand rushed to meet the fire attack. "You're no match for me in your shape Kenshin-kun." "Yet you still show confidence to beat me." "Turn to stone and die in obscurity." _"Pnoe Petras." _

Kenshin held out his right hand putting up a barrier. His eyes widened as the tips of his fingers began turning to stone followed shortly by his hand. Flashing out of the way he stared at his hand in shock. _"H-How?" "I-I put up a barrier."_

"Are you frightened?" Tertium said.

Kenshin's eyes widened turning to see the stoic boy behind him. _"Hayai..." "I-I didn't even feel him pull out of his shundou..."_

"Does it frighten you?" Tertium questioned. "To know that you are at the end of your pitiful rope?"

Kenshin's eyes twitched into a scowl smashing his right hand against a nearby tree shattering it. "Whose scared here?" "Not me." He then jumped up kicking toward Tertium's head only for him to block the strike effortlessly.

"I will say again." "If I didn't have to kill you then you would grow to become powerful." "Such a folly to challenge me in unarmed combat with your lack of skills." Tertium grabbed hold of his shin applying pressure to the bone until it snapped.

Kenshin howled in pain. Tertium spun around throwing the boy high into the sky staring as his body hit the ground with a solid thud. "Where is all that rage?" "That unadulterated fury you had when you killed the Megalomesembrian Senate?" "Did seeing your dear sister make it go away?"

"Grah!" "Hah!" "Hah!" Kenshin staggered to his feet grunting in pain as he tried vainly to put pressure on his left shin. "That rage?" "You want to see my rage? !" A crimson aura surrounded his body. _**"Very well! !" **_

"My my." Tertium sighed. "I didn't think he'd actually go for it." "Almost hard to believe he is bears a striking resemblance to the Kenshin of the Schismatic War." "However it is of little consequence." "Come Kenshin-kun." Tertium raised his hand as the Grand Master key reappeared using it to block strikes coming from Kenshin's blade.

"_Kenshin calm down!" "Fighting like this will get you nowhere!" Mirai shouted. _

"_Shut up!" Kenshin thought back. "If this white haired prick wants fury then he's getting it!" He finished cutting the connection between them._

"_This is bad..." Mirai said. "This is very bad." _

"_What's going on Mirai?" Hikari asked. "I know Kenshin's pissed, but what's causing it?"_

"_Look at his arms." Mirai said. "The pitch black scales of Ryuujin are beginning to spread." "He beginning to lose his will to the god of dragons." "Ryuujin's taken a liking to his rage and is forcing the transformation on him!"_

"Hmph." Tertium said. "Activating that cursed technique?" "Very well I'll see that technique and call it with one of my own."

Tertium appeared behind Kenshin as many blades surrounded the two. _"Senjin Kokuyouken."_

Kenshin's eyes twitched feeling his skin being sliced through and turned ramming his palm into Tertium's chest. Kenshin let a smirk cross his face as blood began seeping from Tertium's mouth. His eyes widened as a ghost of a smirk crossed Tertium's face as his body turned to stone and crumbled against Kenshin's palm.

"_Earth clone? !" Kenshin thought. _Suddenly a spear ripped through his stomach.

"Yare yare..." "This is pitiful." "If you were at full power I could enjoy this fight." Tertium said.

"_**Enjoy...this...fight?" **_Kenshin said confused.

"Oddly enough...I want to enjoy fighting you." "So its that much more meaningful when I kill you." Tertium said. "But I guess I'll never get that chance."

Kenshin watched as Tertium held his hand out as a spear appeared in front of him. It them multiplied until their were literally thousands of them. _"Banshou Tsurannuku Kokkui no Enkan_

The spears all launched toward Kenshin who due to his broken leg and lack of energy had no way of dodging as he was bombarded with them.

Tertium stared in disinterest as Kenshin hit the ground surrounded in his spears. Waving his hand they all disappeared leaving Kenshin laying in a pool of his own blood. "It is a pity." "At the very least I knew my mother." "You will die without ever meeting your own mother." "I suppose I'll just leave you to die." Tertium turned to walk away.

"Wh-Where...the fuck...do you think...you're going?" Kenshin said.

Tertium turned back around to see Kenshin staggering to his feet. He faintly noticed that Ryuujin's scales had receded and his power in general had plummeted. "It's finished." "You can barely stand let alone fight you fool." "Your demonic healing factor is even gone out."

"Who cares." Kenshin said. "Like I said...I ain't got a whole hell of a lot to live for." "But I refuse to die in a pool of blood my opponent left me in." "I choose to go out fighting."

Tertium started for a moment before stabbing the Grand Master key into the ground. "Very well...if you so wish I'll put you out of your misery."

"_Visju Tal li Sujtal Vangeit:" _Tertium said activating his magic_"Heed the contract and serve me, oh King of Hades! Come, Cracking of the Earth, Torrent of scorching heat engulfing the furthest reaches! Seethe and surge forth, Earth God of burning Ruination!" _

He then pointed his palm at Kenshin. _"Tearing Ear-" _

Kenshin noticed Tertium's eyes widen. "What's going on?" "Finish it already."

"_Tertium wait." A voice rang in his head._

"_What is it Master?" Tertium asked._

"_Leave this boy alive." Life-Maker says. _

"_But Master why?" Tertium asks. "He will hinder your plans if he is allowed to live."_

"_Yes, but...I would like to face him." Life-Maker says. "When he is at his best so his confidence will be completely shattered when I defeat him." "And when that happens he will join us." _

"_Very well...Master." _Life-Maker didn't notice it, but Tertium sounded disappointed with his judgment.

"You've gotten lucky Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki." "My master doesn't desire your death at my hand." Tertium says pointing the grand master key at Kenshin. "He would much rather deal with you personally." "So I implore you." "Find that tenacious will to stay alive." "My master doesn't like to be disappointed." _"Relocate." _

Kenshin looks down and notices the same seal pattern that took Yukari and Miyuki. "Damn you!" Kenshin shouted as he vanished.

"Hmph." "Master's orders have been getting a little strange." Tertium says to himself. "He already has the body of Hikari Tsuki what does he want her children for?" Tertium grabs his head grunting in pain as a memory flashes before his eyes.

"_Ryuushin Kuroshi...thank you." "Please...take care of my wife and children." _

"This memory?" "My father's supposed last moments...?" "Why does this memory plague me?" "Why did father thank that man...for killing him?" Tertium questions staring at the palm of his hand. "I must ponder this on my way back." "Am...I really just my master's tool?" Tertium used the grand master key to warp back to Mundus Magicus.

With Kenshin he appeared in an area he didn't readily readily recognize. "Wh-Where am I?" He says to no one. "Tch nothing to do now, but make my way to the nearest place and heal up." Kenshin goes to step forward only for his body to convulse falling on the ground. "D-Dammit!" "Come on...move!"

Kenshin soon blacked out eyes still open as he slowly bled. _"Can't we help him?" Hikari asks._

"_No." Mirai says as his form started to become transparent."I can only keep him alive for so long." "With him dying...I am ceasing to exist."_

"_Come on." Hikari says her voice breaking. "Don't die now!"_

A girl no older than Kenshin came along and found him. The odd thing was that she recognized him instantly. "K-Ken-kun?" "I-Is this another one of your pranks?"She shook him and got no response whatsoever. "C-Come on." "W-Wake up." "I-It's not funny anymore."Still no response she took off. "H-Hang on!" "I-I'll go get help! !"

She arrives at a huge mansion where her father was waiting. "Konoka?" "What's the rush?"

"D-Dad!" Konoka shouts in tears. "K-Ken-kun!" "He's hurt badly!"

Eishun's eyes widen as he takes off to where Konoka ran from. _"Kenshin's hurt badly?" "Where in the blue hell is Ryuushin? !" "Come to think of it I haven't seen or heard from him in four years." "What's going on?"_

Eishun finds Kenshin is and is stunned at what he sees. "Oh...my god." "Kenshin hang on!" He says scooping the dying boy up and taking off back toward his home.

_(break)_

_Three days later._

_Dream_

"So you've come...Kenshin-kun."

Kenshin turned around seeing Tertium standing behind him. "Tertium...what do you want?" "Is this some kind of sick joke death is playing on me?"

"Death?" Tertium questions. "You are not dead."

"Hmph so I'm not." Kenshin says. "If you're here for a fight then lets rumble!"

"Hm hm hm." A third voice rings throughout the darkness. "Haven't you done enough Kenshin?

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin demands. "Who are you?"

A blonde haired man wearing the Life-Maker's cloak appeared behind Tertium. He had an ever present light smirk on his face. His hair hung past his shoulders and was braided on each side of his face. He had a somewhat effeminate face and stared down at Kenshin. "I am the Life-Maker." "My name is Hottan." "Now this Tertium is part of your dream however I am not."

"What?" Kenshin says confused then snarls his next words. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now Hottan."

"Hm hm hm." Hottan laughs demurely "Because not only can you not kill me as you lack the strength and ability." "It also wouldn't mean anything in here." "Tell me Kenshin-kun." "Do you despise me?"

"What kind of question is that? !" Kenshin shouts. "I abhor you!" "You kidnapped my mother and sister and tried to kill me and my father!"

"How unfortunate." Hottan says. "I was hoping that we could see eye to eye, but I suppose you will never listen to my words." "Just like the Kenshin whom fought alongside those fools the Ala Rubra against me twenty years ago." "He was powerful having the ability to stand against the God of Dragons." "Although it is a shame the fight resulted in the erosion of his body and soul causing his death." "He would have made an excellent servant."

"What do you want? ! !" Kenshin exclaims.

"Hm hm." "I want you to join me Kenshin-kun." Hottan says. "With you and your sisters and mother at my beck and call we could do...anything!" "Why we could even annihilate those who had wronged you so!"

"Annihilate...Megalomesembria..." Kenshin says.

"Yeeeessss." Hottan says his smirk getting gradually wider. "Your father was foolish, but you aren't are you?" "You know you thirst for your righteous vengeance against them." "It is...a nigh unquenchable thirst." "You also long to be reunited with your sisters Yukari and Miyuki don't you." "You miss your twin sister dearly and never really got the chance to get to know Miyuki properly."

The two aforementioned girls appeared in front of Hottan. "Come on Niichan!" Miyuki says smiling cheerfully "Serving Master Hottan will be fun!"

"Kenshin-nii...this is our chance." Yukari says smiling at him. "We can be a family again." "All you need to do is promise to serve Master."

"I will give them back to you if you submit to my will." Hottan says.

"I-I..." Kenshin stammers unable to speak.

"Ken-Chan..."

Kenshin turns around and sees Hikari smiling at him. "I-Inner demon?"

"No." "Ken-Chan it's really me." "I'm really here." Hikari says.

"O-Okaa-San..." Kenshin says nearly at a loss for words.

"Please." "I want to make up the time we've been apart." Hikari says setting her hands on his shoulders. "I want us all to be together again."

"I will vacate your mother's body and return her to you." Hottan says. "All that you need do is serve me."

"K-Kaa-Chan...Y-Yukari-Chan...M-Miyuki-Chan..." Kenshin says his voice beginning to break.

"Ken-Chan." "Niichan!" "Kenshin-nii." The three repeat in a mantra.

"I-I..." Kenshin stammers. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! ! !" He screams holding his head.

"Hm hm." "Come Kenshin-kun." Hottan said "All you need do is submit to my will and all your pain will be over."

"Kenshin snap out of it!" Mirai shouts running up to Kenshin.

"Hmph." "And just who the hell are you?" Hottan demands.

"Who I am is none of your damn business." Mirai snaps at the man. "Kenshin don't tell me you're actually buying his offer!" "It sounds good, but he will not follow through on it!"

"I-I d-don't k-know!" Kenshin shouts. "W-What am I supposed to do? !"

"Join me Kenshin-kun." "I will give you all you desire." Hottan says.

"Don't believe him Kenshin!" Mirai said. "He just wants to use you because you have the potential to become the new Yondai!"

"He's talking nonsense Kenshin-kun." Hottan says. "I'll banish him for you."

Hottan lunged in to stab Mirai only to get punched back. Mirai looked down to see Kenshin's fist shaking out in front of him. Hottan scowls. "You've made a big mistake boy." "You will never see these three again!" Hikari Yukari and Miyuki all disappear.

"That's what you think!" Kenshin shouts "I'll take them back by force!" "And I'll find my father and we will live as a family our way!" "Not yours!"

"I implore you then." "Come find me in Mundus Magicus." "I'll humor your attempt to fight me." Hottan says vanishing.

Kenshin fell to his knees. Mirai set his hand on Kenshin shoulder. "What's up?"

"M-Mirai." "Did I make the right choice?" Kenshin asks clenching at his heart. "I-I mean what if I lose to him?" "Yukari and Miyuki will still be under his control as will Mom."

Mirai crouched down and looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry about it for now."

"I-I can't help but worry!" Kenshin shouts grabbing his own arms shaking. "I-I want them back so badly!" "I-It hurts so much yet I can't feel the sting on my flesh or anything!"

Mirai stared as tears began pouring out from Kenshin's eyes. _"Souka..." "It was never that he couldn't cry it's just he had gotten so used to physical torture that he became emotionally disconnected." "Now that his physical torture is over he had almost completely forgotten emotional pain." "The pain of losing someone." "The fear of not being able get said person back." "This and so much more are foreign to him now." "His life is going completely different..." "Why is that?" Mirai thought._

Mirai closed his eyes and embraced Kenshin. "Shh shh." "Just relax...it will be alright."

(End dream)

Kenshin's eyes snapped open and he slowly sat up. "_Was that all just a dream?" _

"_No." Mirai answers. "It actually happened." "Hottan just led you to believe it was a dream."_

"_S-Souka." "Arigatou Mirai." _Kenshin thought.

"_It's no problem." _Mirai said.

The door slid open and Kenshin heard a dull thud followed by. "K-Ken-kun?"

Kenshin looked up and saw Konoka. "Kono-Chan?" _"Holy hell how'd I get to Kyoto?"_

"K-Ken-kun you're alright!" Konoka shouts tackling down to the futon he was laying on. "I-I was so scared th-that you w-wouldn't make it!"

Kenshin's eye widens slightly. "W-Wait...you...saw that?"

"She did."

Kenshin looks up to see Eishun staring at him. "U-Uncle Eishun?"

"Konoka." "Could you leave us?" "I need to ask Kenshin some questions."

"But Dad!" Konoka says.

"No buts." Eishun said leaving no room for argument. "I need to find out why Kenshin ended up like he did and I'd rather not have you hear it."

"A-Alright." Konoka says letting Kenshin up. "S-Sorry for knocking you down."

"It's fine Kono-Chan." Kenshin says. "You were just worried."

Eishun notices that the shyness Kenshin had when he was here last was all but gone. "Alright Konoka when I'm done I'll send him to you."

"OK." Konoka says then leaves the two alone. "So." "I noticed your body is riddled in scars." "What happened?"

Kenshin stood up and started ripping the bandages that had been put on him. "Ya really wanna know?"

"Of course." Eishun says. "Konaka and I were worried when I got you here and healed you." "So what happened?"

"The Life-Maker and Megalomesembria." Kenshin answers. "I failed to fight the Life-Maker and he sent me to Megalomesembria where I suffered for four years." "During that time I thought my father was dead, but he was healing and had no idea where I was." "Too bad he never bothered to check Megalo."

Eishun's eyes gradually widen during his explanation. "A-Are you sure?"

Kenshin shoots the man a soulless glare. "You think I would imagine something like that?"

"_My god...he isn't lying." Eishun thought stunned. "J-Just what happened exactly?"_

"I haven't the time to explain it to you." Kenshin said. "I have to leave."

"Why?" Eishun asks. "Where do you need to go?"

"The Life-Maker challenged me." "I'm going to go beat him to a pulp." Kenshin said walking by Eishun until he grabbed Kenshin's shoulder. "Kenshin I cannot allow that."

Kenshin jerked his shoulder away. "You aren't my old man."

"And you think Ryuushin would be alright with this?" Eishun says unfazed by his statement.

"He isn't here is he?" Kenshin asks rhetorically.

"OK then." "What about Konoka and Setsuna?" "How do you think they'll feel if you die?"

"..."

"I thought so." "You do care about the connection you have to them." Eishun said.

Kenshin scowled down at the ground. "Eishun don't you get it? !" "If I can defeat him I can get my sisters and mother back!"

"Yes, but at the cost of your own life." Eishun asks. "Do you think they'd want that."

"They're worth it." Kenshin says looking up at the roof. "If it was Kono-Chan or Setsuna-Chan I'd do the same."

Eishun sighs. "If I let you go...can you promise me you'll return?" "I don't want to see that heartbreaking look on Konoka's face if I have to tell her you died...even if I have to make up a story."

Kenshin turns to him and nods. "I will." "I do know what I'm up against and the massive risk I'm taking...so if I don't make it back could you tell her I said thank you?"

"Alright." "But for what?" Eishun asks.

"For...being my first friend." "I'm sorry Eishun, but this is something I just have to do."

Eishun sighs. "I understand...somewhat." He said walking to the window of the room and opening it. "Go." "You know where the gateport is." "Where the Ryomen is sealed."

Kenshin nods and walks up to the window. "Thanks Uncle Eishun." He jumped out of the window uncasing his wings to fly off into the forest. Eishun sighed. _"Kenshin." "You had better come back."_

Kenshin found a spot to land and hit the ground softly as he recased his wings. _"Hah." "I should really fly with my wings more often." "It's a good feeling."_

"Wh-What the?" "Kenshin-San you scared me half to death! !"

"Eh?" Kenshin sounds looking to his left. "Setsuna-Chan?" "What's up?"

"You just coming out of nowhere!" Setsuna shouts. "I mean who just drops in and cases their wings like that? !"

"Sorry jeez." Kenshin says then catches something she said. "Cases wings?" "Ya mean your not at all surprised at my having wings?"

Setsuna sighs. "Seeing as you have wings I guess it wouldn't hurt." "I'm only doing this once." Setsuna closed her eyes as two pure white feathered wings shot through the back of her kendo top. Kenshin's single exposed eye widened.

"D-Don't stare at me." Setsuna says her cheeks gradually getting turning red. "It's embarrassing."

Kenshin shakes his head. "What's there to be embarrassed about Setsuna?" He asks dropping the suffix. "Your wings look pretty." "Not like my scaly dragon-hide wings."

"No no." Setsuna says. "I...think Kenshin-San's wings look nice."

"Heh." "Whatever you say." Kenshin said. "So...uh what are you doing here?" "I didn't see you at Kono-Chan's house?" He asks.

Setsuna looked down. "I-I don't live there anymore."

"Huh?" Kenshin sounded confused. "What happened?" "Did Eishun kick you out?"

"No." "A-A couple of years ago Ojou-Sama fell into the river near here." Setsuna explains. "I-I tried to save her only to fall in myself." "We both almost died, but thankfully we were saved." "I've been taking on more and more training to protect Ojou-Sama from the shadows." Setsuna wipes her eyes. "I-I can't look her in the eyes knowing I failed."

Kenshin narrows his eye and flicks her on the forehead. "Ow!" "What was that for? !"

"Setsuna your strong enough." Kenshin said. "Besides that you're in the company of the Konoe family and the Shinmeiryuu." "Everyone screws up once." "You can't let that get to you." "You have to shrug it off and keep going." "I mean look at me." "I almost got offed and I'm going to find the guy who did it and stomp a damn mud hole in his and his master's ass."

"Huh?" "You almost got killed?" Setsuna said. "And that's what I've been doing."

"I'll explain later." Kenshin says waving her off. "You have been training yes, but you intend to watch over Konoka from the shadows and to me that just seems like a slap in the face to the friendship you two have."

"She has you." Setsuna shot back. "You've been her friend longer."

"And there's a chance I might not come back from where I'm going." Kenshin says duly. "If that happens I want her to at least have you as a friend." "Don't do any of the shadow guardian crap." "If you're going to protect her stand by her side."

Kenshin walks away with Setsuna being at a loss for words. _"Am...I strong enough?" "To protect Ojou-Sama?" _Setsuna's thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out to her. "Setsuna!" "So this is where you were?"

Setsuna turned to see her Sensei Tsuruko Aoyama. (A/N: If you want a picture look it up She's from Love Hina and had a brief cameo in...chapter 304 I think it was.) "S-Sensei." "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "It's just you took off." "And...your wings are out."

"Oh!" "S-Sorry!" Setsuna said hurriedly casing her wings. "I-It's just an old friend dropped in...literally."

"Hm..." Tsuruko says donning a teasing grin. "Was it that boy you occasionally bring up?"

"S-Sensei!" Setsuna whined. "Yes it was him and I found out he was a dragon demon!"

"Hm hm." Tsuruko giggles petting Setsuna's head. "Just relax." "Also he isn't just a dragon demon." "He's also a cat demon."

"Huh?" Setsuna says confused. "Kenshin-San's a dual breed?" "Isn't that rare?"

"Yes." "Now come on we got to start your training for today." Tsuruko says. Setsuna follows.

"_There's a chance he might not come back?" "If he can't then he wants me...to be Ojou-Sama's friend the right way?" "Guarding her from the shadows would be...like a slap in the face of our friendship..." "If I'm going to guard I should be next to her?" Setsuna thought_

"Sensei?" Setsuna says.

"Hm?" "What is it Setsuna?" Tsuruko asks.

"D-Do you think...I could have some time to spend with Ojou-Sama?" Setsuna asks. Tsuruko stares at her for a second and smiles saying. "Sure." "Now run along." "I'll catch up."

Setsuna runs off and Tsuruko turns around. "You know despite what I've heard he still seems like a nice kid."

A male voice sounded through the clearing. "It's a facade." "I know I've had to wear one myself."

"Well then what will you do?" Tsuruko asks.

"I am not sure." "His objective is dead set." "He wants to fight him." He said.

"I see." Tsuruko said.

"I've...heard what happened to him." He says. "Seeing his left eye patched just makes it all the worse."

"Then follow him." "If you feel he doesn't want to see you then stay hidden." Tsuruko said.

"Thanks." "Tsuruko." He said.

"It's nothing." "Anything for an old friend." "See you later Ryuushin." Tsuruko says disappearing. Ryuushin walked out from the trees and punched the tree he was standing next to. _"Dammit..." "My own past...allowed great pain to befall my son." "Why didn't I listen to that other Kenshin's words?"_

"_Because of that event...the destruction of Ryuu no Sato...this child will suffer greatly."_

"I...have failed completely as a father." Ryuushin says scowling at the ground. "At the very least I need to tail Kenshin...to make sure he doesn't die." He disappears from sight in a gust of wind.

"_Kenshin...I know you probably hate me, but...neither of us wanted this." _Were the last thoughts on Ryuushin's mind.

(break)

_With Kenshin._

Finally arriving at the gateport Kenshin looks around. "Alright." "Whoever is there come on out."

A girl with long flowing silver hair that seemingly danced around her body with every step she took toward him came out from the bushes. She had an almost regal looking face despite looking to be no older than Kenshin himself. Her outfit however betrayed this as she wore a simple short sleeved black shirt with a wolf over the left shoulder in a defensive position with a matching skirt that reached past her knees.

"I'm sorry for remaining hidden." She said. Kenshin blinked at the sound of her voice. _"It...sounds so calming and serene."_

"Uh...it's no problem." Kenshin said. "So uh." "I'm Ken-"

She cuts him off. "Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki son of the crimson pair and killer of the Megalomesembrian Senate."

Kenshin's eye widened. "How...did you..."

"I've been observing you since you left Megalo." "My name is Amaterasu." She introduces.

"Amaterasu?" Kenshin questions. "Ya mean like the Sun Goddess?"

Amaterasu giggles. "I'm aware I share a name with her." "However...my father you may not like."

Kenshin cracked an eyebrow upward. "Who's your old man?"

"The...Life-Maker Hottan." Amaterasu answers. Kenshin's visible eye narrows crouching slightly setting a hand on Kuroi Jigoku's hilt. "Please...relax I didn't come to fight you."

Kenshin slowly lowered his hand and stands up straight. "Why should I believe you?" "You could just be trying to bullshit me."

"Do I look like a 'bullshitter'?" Amaterasu asks using air quotes. Kenshin thought about it for a moment. "Well...no, but..."

"Don't." "I understand." Amaterasu said. "I'm actually trying to get away from him."

"Huh?" Kenshin says. "Why's that?"

"I'm...just getting tired of the way my father's acting these days." Amaterasu answers.

Kenshin narrows his eye again. "You must be far older than you appear because you look ten like me and to tire of your father's actions takes awhile longer."

"Astute observation." Amaterasu said a light smile gracing her lips. "I don't really have an age I just chose this form because it's how I looked before Father lost his mind.

Kenshin stared at her face. She notices and turns to him. "What is it?" "Is something wrong?"

"Y-You're crying." Kenshin says. _"Huh?" "Why is seeing her crying bothering me?" "I barely know her!"_

Amaterasu's eyes widen as she hurriedly wipes her eyes. "S-Sorry." "I didn't mean for that to happen." Kenshin shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." "So why were you waiting here?"

"I was waiting for you." She answers pointing at him. Confused Kenshin asks. "Why me?"

"Because I want you to defeat my father." Amaterasu says. "I'm hoping that utter defeat will humble him so he'll go back to the way he was before."

Kenshin sighs. "How old is he?" Amaterasu shakes her head. "I don't know." "All I know is that my own birth was thousands of years ago." "Does that help?" She asks.

"Listen Amaterasu." "You might want to prepare for the possibility that this mad man will not vanish." "Just as I am irrevocably changed at the hands of Megalomesembria whatever happened to him must have bore the same result." Kenshin said.

"I'm aware and have prepared for that...but could you try anyway?" Amaterasu asks.

Kenshin thought for a moment before answering. "No."

Amaterasu's eyes widen. "Wh-Why?"

"Don't you get it?" Kenshin asks. "I despise your father for what he's done to my father my mother and my sisters." "If I'm going to be the one to humble him then it will be with his death at my hand." Kenshin begins walking past her. He suddenly feels Amaterasu grab his arm as she moves in front of him.

"Please!" Amaterasu exclaims crying. "M-My father wasn't always like this!" "Before Mom left h-he was a kinder man!" "Please just help me...please help me get my own father back!"

Kenshin closes his eyes. _"Why?" "What is with this girl?" "Why is seeing her cry bothering me so much?" _Kenshin sighs. "Fine." "But only this one time!" "If he's still insane he's dead!"

Amaterasu's eyes immediately brighten. "Thank you!" "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah Yeah." "Now let go of me!" Kenshin snaps. "I gotta go through the gateport." "Ya comin'?"

"R-Right!" Amaterasu says following Kenshin toward the gateport. She then got an idea. "Hey Kenshin-kun."

Kenshin stops and turns to her annoyed. "What now?" Amaterasu smiles and leans forward kissing Kenshin right on the lips. A pink light shone out of nowhere and just as fast as it appeared it vanished. "Wh-What the hell? !" Kenshin shouts covering his lips.

Amaterasu grabbed a card out of thin air and handed it to him. "I made you my pactio partner." "This is yours."

Kenshin takes it and looks at it. "Summus Sicarius." "Heh...Absolute Killer." "Sounds about right."

"Hm." "Say 'Adeat." Amaterasu tells him. Kenshin nods and does so. His body immediately starts glowing much to his surprise. "Huh?" "What the?" The light flashes brightly blinding Amaterasu. "What the hell?" "Next time have the light die down when you call it forth."

"OK." "Fine." She heard him say. She opened her eyes to see Kenshin standing with a dual bladed naginata alongside his two blades. "Huh?" "Interesting." "Must be a reference to how flexible you could be in the future when you get better." Amaterasu said.

"Yeah...just one problem." Kenshin says looking at the weapon in his hands.

"What?" Amaterasu asks confused.

"I have no fucking clue how to use this blade." Kenshin says. Amaterasu giggles. "Well then you're in luck." "That happens to be my favorite weapon."

"Oh." "OK then." "So...training before we...and by we I mean I hunt down Hottan?" Kenshin says.

"Yup." Amaterasu says. "Come on Kenshin-kun let's go!" She shouts running toward the pedestal. Kenshin blinks walking toward it himself. "Ah whatever." He says.

"Shall I send us off?" Amaterasu asks.

"Sure thing." Kenshin replied.

Amaterasu nods and begins activating the gateport. Kenshin however got brought into a conversation with his mother's inner demon and Mirai.

"_Kenshin." "Could we talk for a sec?" Hikari asked._

"_Sure whats up?" Kenshin thought._

"_When you were fighting Tertium...something went wrong with Ryuujin's Avarice." Mirai said._

"_What is it?" Kenshin asks. _

"_Well...Kenshin it seems Ryuujin has taken a liking to you." "You've shown more of a connection to him than any Kuroshi in recent history barring your grandfather Ryuu-Taisho." Hikari said._

"_Annnnddd that's...bad?" Kenshin asks._

"_Kenshin, Ryuu-Taisho forged his connection when almost half his life was gone." "You've forged one at the age of ten!" Mirai said. "If you're not careful Ryuujin will kill you!"_

Kenshin audibly gulped as a feeling of dread washed over him. _"S-So...what do I do?"_

"_Nothing for now." Mirai said. "However if your dead serious about saving this inner demons lighter __half here then we need to work on your Shinigami abilities." Mirai told him. "Only someone who can wield the Shinigami abilities can banish a soul out of another advent this one being your mother." _

"_Alright." "One step closer...and hopefully no steps back." Kenshin thought. "Although could I make a suggestion Mirai?"_

"_Shoot." _

"_We should still work on Ryuujin's Avarice just so I can work on keeping my rationality when I use it." Kenshin thought._

"_Right." "But the second you feel another will beginning to impose itself on you deactivate it." Mirai said._

"_Alright Alright I gotcha." Kenshin thought._

"_Also Kenshin this will be nonstop training so to speak." Hikari said._

"_Why's that?" Kenshin asked._

"_Because I'm going to help you memorize your mother's movements so you can have an edge." "If you can recognize them then you can defend against them." Hikari said._

"_Uh...wouldn't Hottan being in control of Mom's body counteract that?" Kenshin asks._

"_Regularly yes, but your mother is able to fight for control of her body and may give you these little signs on where to attack and I'll tell you how." Hikari said._

"_I see." "Thanks." Kenshin thought._

"So Kenshin-kun you ready?" Amaterasu asked.

"Fire it up." Kenshin told her.

She nods and the pedestal glows brightly and the two vanish.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Told ya the chapters were gonna get shorter.

Kenshin: Dude weren't you supposed to write a chapter to the spinoff?

Draconis: Well...I'm writing lemons when I feel like it. Because when I go back and forth I start to feel obligated to write one lemon a chapter and they kinda lose their quality. The last two or three...were alright I guess, but all the ideas I'm getting are for this story.

Draconis: Ah anyway next chapter we will go into training and find out whats happening to Yukari and Miyuki.

Review if you feel like it. If not whatever.

Draconis678 out.


	7. Training on Borrowed Time

Kenshin: (punching) Welcome back everybody.

Mirai: Kenshin focus. But yes welcome back. Let's get started shall we?

Amaterasu: Let me.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 7

Training with Borrowed Time

Draconis: Why the fuck am I the punching bag? !

Mirai and Amaterasu: Shaddap! Begin!

(start)

_Konoe Mansion (A/N: What do ya know we ain't starting with Kenshin this time.)_

Eishun heard a knocking at the door. Being in the front room of mansion he answered. He blinked seeing Setsuna and Tsuruko standing at the door. "Oh...hello Tsuruko Setsuna." "What brings you here?" "I thought you were training?"

Tsuruko smiles pushing Setsuna forward. "We were going to, but Setsuna-Chan here asked if she could spend time with Konoka-Chan."

Eishun cracked an eyebrow upward. "Is that right?" "Well Setsuna Konoka's in the garden right now if you want to see her now."

"Thank you Eishun-Sama." Setsuna said leaving the two behind.

"Let me guess...Kenshin ran into her?" Eishun asks.

"Right you are cousin." Tsuruko says clapping her hands together. "I...also had a run in with his father."

"What?" Eishun says surprised. "Ryuushin was here?" "Why isn't he with Kenshin?"

"He knows what's happened to Kenshin." "I think he's blaming himself for it." Tsuruko answers. "I told him to trail him if he feels that way."

"I see." Eishun says sighing. "Well thanks for the update would you like some tea?"

"Alright." Tsuruko says then leans up to Eishun's ear. "Follow them." "I'll watch Konoka and Setsuna while your out and explain things to Konaka."

Eishun nods as Tsuruko handed him her sword. "Alright thanks." He takes off as Tsuruko turns around. "Well I'll guess I'm rooming in here till he gets back." She then heard a loud cheering telling her that Setsuna must have told Konoka that she was going to spend more time with her. Which was fine in her mind. After all she herself hadn't grown to be so powerful until her late teens.

(break)

_With Kenshin and Amaterasu._

The two headed toward the palace where Kenshin was hoping to ask Daiken something. "So Kenshin-ku-"

"Hold it." "Why do you keep calling me Kenshin-kun?" He asks. "We barely know each other."

"Well... you seem like a nice person." Amaterasu compliments. Kenshin looked away annoyed. "Yeah just don't piss me off." "You'll end up deader than an elephant surrounded by a pack of hungry tigers."

The two suddenly bumped into Sanderson who scowled down at the boy. "What are you doing here?" He sneered.

Kenshin looked up at the man smirking. "Oh?" "You make it seem as though you expected me to die out there." "Whatsa matter can't handle me alone so you hired a certain little white haired prick to do your dirty work."

"That's a hefty accusation boy." Sanderson growled. "If you could make something like that stick your next promotion would be in the General range."

"Hm...then how could he have known I was there?" Kenshin said. "He seemed to be looking to lop off my head personally."

"Kenshin." Amaterasu says putting her hand on his shoulder.

Kenshin sighed and smirked again. "Ah fuck you for now Sanderson." "I've got way bigger fish to fry than you." "Come on Amaterasu-Chan." He says walking past the snake man with Amaterasu following close behind.

Sanderson turned his head to scowl at Kenshin's retreating form. _"Hm...looks like someone needs a lesson in respect...hm hm." "Nothing says respect like death."_

Amaterasu turned to Kenshin. "Whats his deal?" "He seems to be out to get you."

"He totally is." "His pride is insulted that a boy was able to beat a general like him." Kenshin snorted. "What he gets for underestimating me."

"Kenshin...I'd watch it around him if I were you." "I picked up a lot of ill intent coming from him." "I think he wants to kill you." Amaterasu said.

"So what if he does?" "I'm not concerned, Daiken would give him hell if he tried anything with one of his retainers." Kenshin shrugged. "Then again with him being the council's fuck boy I guess I should be a little concerned."

"Well let's just get to the emperor's office so you can ask him what you wanted to ask him." Amaterasu says grabbing his arm. Kenshin batted an eye toward her. "Shundou Amaterasu-Chan?"

"Yes." She replies. Kenshin nods and the two disappear from sight appearing in front of the palace or rather in front of Daiken's office. Amaterasu smiles. "Thanks now we can get this out of the way and start training."

Kenshin stared annoyed at the door in front of him with a light blush. "Yeah sure..." _"What the flying fuck? !" "I'm blushing now? ! !"_

"_Ha ha ha!" "Oh this is too good!" Hikari laughs. "Some girl Kenshin doesn't even know is getting a rise out of him!"_

"_Who...is this girl?" Mirai wonders._

Kenshin knocks at the door. "Daiken-Sama." "Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki reporting back from China."

"You've been to China?" Amaterasu asks. "Ah man I wanna go there someday."

"I'll take you." Kenshin says then slaps a hand over his mouth.

"You will?" "Thanks!" Amaterasu says smacking him on the back. Kenshin stares down at the ground embarrassed. _"Why the fuck did I say that? !"_

"Enter." Kenshin opens the door and walks in Amaterasu following him in. Daiken blinks seeing the latter. "Ahem...Kenshin I know I offered you an arranged marriage with Theodora, but did you have to be so quick to refuse by picking up a girlfriend?"

Kenshin who had just taken a drink of water began choking. "D-Daiken (cough) sh-she's not (hack) my girl (cough) friend!" "I'm freakin' ten!"

"With the mindset of a mentally unstable adult." Daiken commented. "Anyway what happened in China." "The gateport reported you appearing there." "Why not just use the one in China?"

"Well the job went well." "Hell I even ran into my sisters and they helped me out." Kenshin says. Amaterasu turned her head toward him not that he noticed. _"So...that's what they were doing." "Jeez they could have told me!"_

"OK then what happened?" Daiken asks.

"Well as we were coming up to the gateport I tried to get Seras to activate it only for some boy to tell me that the gateport was out of order." Kenshin explains. "He called himself Tertium Averruncus."

Daiken and Amaterasu's eyes widen a margin at the mention of Tertium. "I see." "Go on."

"_He fought Tertium?" "While something was going wrong with his youki?" "Is he nuts? !" Amaterasu thought._

"We fought and although I don't like making excuses, but because of the problems with my youki causing exhaustion I lost." "He...relocated me I think it was and I passed out in a meadow only to wake up three days later in Eishun's mansion." "From there I made my way to the gateport and ran into her." Kenshin said.

"I see." "Anything else you'd like to report?" Daiken asked.

"The Life-Maker challenged me." Kenshin said. Daiken's eyes bugged out. "The Life-Maker? !"

"Huh?" "You never mentioned Dad challenging you." Amaterasu said confused.

"What? !" "You're his daughter? !" Daiken shouts.

"Daiken calm down will ya?" Kenshin said. "So what if she is his daughter?" "She told me that they aren't on speaking terms."

"Well...(sigh) the council is going to want to speak with her." Daiken says. Kenshin scowls. "With all due respect Daiken-Sama, but I don't want them anywhere near her."

"Hm?" Daiken sounds. "You two sure you're not together?" "I mean Kenshin is awfully protective of you Amaterasu."

"Means nothing." "I just don't like the council." Kenshin said.

"Why?" "I've never taken you to them." Daiken said.

"I've heard enough to form my own opinion." Kenshin said. "Now then could I make a request?"

"Sure what is it?" Daiken asks. Kenshin sighs. "Crazy as it may seem I've accepted his challenge." Daiken went to say something only for Kenshin to hold his hand up. "Please let me finish." "Now I've told you how my mom's inner demon is inside of me right?"

"Well I think you said it was an imprint of her, but go on." Daiken says. Kenshin nods. "Well she told me that Life-Maker Hottan's power was weakened when Dad and Nagi beat him." "And she also mentioned a seal called the Yuusou Heiki on Mom's body limiting his power and control over her."

Amaterasu chose this time to snort. "Kinda amusing that he possessed a childlike demon's body and now a female."

"Ain't it?" Kenshin replies. "Anyway I believe with some training I could take him down." "I need your approval to use the Diorama Sphere."

"Well it's fine if you want to use the Diorama Sphere, but did you say the Life-Maker's name was Hottan?" Daiken asks. Kenshin stares at him oddly. "Yeah?" "Did I stutter?"

"No Kenshin you just don't get it." "Hottan created this world." "To think he was the Life-Maker that tried to end the world 20 years ago…." Daiken said.

"Well he can be stopped that's the good part." Kenshin said.

"Alright then very well." "I need you to appear before the council in one week to approve this." "If you screw up he could come after us." Daiken said.

"I won't let that happen, but OK." Kenshin says. Daiken gets up and goes to a door behind him unlocking it. "The Diorama Sphere is back here." "Go." "In any case you could use training."

"Right?" Kenshin said as he and Amaterasu walked into the room and disappeared into the sphere. Daiken heard the door open and turned around. "Ah." "I was wondering when I was going to see you again." "I suppose that you want to follow him in?" He gets a nod. "Well do you mind waiting a bit he just went in?" Another nod. "So...now do you believe me?" "I mean the whole reason I told him you were in China was so I could get him out of here." "On the other hand hiring someone to pose as you was...unnecessary."

"I already know that Daiken." "Seeing as Yukari and Miyuki were there must mean you either have a leak in your intel or they were around and beat Kenshin to China." Ryuushin pointed out.

"Well I wouldn't doubt the leak." "The council does like to screw me over." Daiken said.

"Still letting them walk all over you?" Ryuushin said. "Look I know it's not my place to judge, but you really need to put your foot down with them."

"Y'know." "Kenshin said sort of the same thing." Daiken said. "But there are other matters to attend to." "Whether or not Kenshin's approved by the council he's going to go after Hottan regardless." "I've seen a few men like him." "The kind that wouldn't let anyone stand in their way." He finished. "So you can't hide from him forever."

"I know." "I was planning on watching him train and keep an eye on him as he's fighting the Life-Maker stepping in when he's gone in too deep so to speak." Ryuushin says. "I...do plan of facing him, but..."

"But you're just not sure how." "It's understandable." "I wasn't sure on how to tell Noka or Theo that we were at war at first." "But I eventually faced it before they found out." Daiken said.

"You've got your way of doing things Daiken...and I've got mine." Ryuushin said. "Now could I go in?"

"Yeah, but be aware that you Kenshin and that girl Amaterasu will be spending 7 regular days in the Diorama Sphere so that's about seventy days in there." Daiken said.

Ryuushin had already gotten up and made his way toward the sphere. "Yeah Yeah." He disappeared into the sphere. Daiken sighs looking out the window. "He's going to find you eventually Ryuushin."

"Daiken-kun." A soft almost majestic sounding voice rang. Daiken turned his head toward his office door. "Oh Noka." "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." "The Rikudou organization sent this for you." Noka says handing him a sealed envelope. Daiken took it and opened it. Motioning for Noka to close the door Daiken read the contents aloud. "One of the nine generals is planning to kill your retainers Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki as well as Shirota Mesa." "Wherever they go you go with them- Jouhou."

"Well it seems he has a point." "If you're constantly around them no one would have the guts to do anything." Noka said. Daiken sighed a pulled out a large bottle of whiskey pouring two glasses. "I know that." "It's just getting really frustrating with the larger half of the councilors constantly trying to usurp power from me."

Noka grabbed the second glass taking a sip. "Didn't you start drinking like this when they told you that when you die the imperial power would rest with them instead of Theo and I?"

(sigh) "Yes." "I'm sorry Noka, but I don't really know how to combat this." Daiken said swallowing down his glass in one gulp. (cough) "Dammit." "Is the door locked?"

Noka nods. "It is."

"Good." "I'd rather no one saw me like this." "Much less Theodora." Daiken then turned to scowl at the large stack of paperwork on his desk. "Those scumbags keep my paperwork stacked this high constantly so by the time I get to the meetings I'm so mentally exhausted my attention loops in and out trying to listen to them."

Noka sighs. "Then allow me to stand in for you." "I'd love for them to try to say something."

"I have to do something I can't keep this shit up." Daiken says sighing.

(break)

_25 days in the Diorama sphere later._

_With Kenshin._

Amaterasu and Kenshin were sparring. "Come on Kenshin-kun you got to pick this up!" She shouts thrusting her blade toward his stomach. Kenshin quickly grabbed her wrist and flung her to the side before dashing at her. "This ain't as easy as you might think." He says spinning the naginata before clashing it against hers. "Unlike you I haven't had a few thousand years to prefect my art." Kenshin then slapped one of his charms on her and jumped backward already forming a hand sign. _"Charm-Sam Charm-Sam, electrify my enemy!" "Raimei Jumon!"_

Lightning crackled around Amaterasu's body causing her to yelp in pain. Kenshin lunged toward her slashing upward. His eye widened as his naginata cut her in half. He then felt her naginata press against his throat. "Tsk Tsk." "Too bad Kenshin-kun." "You lose again."

Kenshin turned to her with a light smirk. "Did I now?" "The fact that you've dabbled in eastern magic kinda lost it's surprising effect after our first spar." Kenshin's body then puffed in smoke being replaced by a small body shaped stencil with his name on it.

Amaterasu then felt his naginata press against her own throat. "Hm hm." "And just when did you make the clone?"

"Whatever led you to believe that I didn't have you fighting the clone the entire time?" Kenshin asks.

"Well that's all well and good, but you can't learn a damn thing if you don't fight me yourself." Amaterasu told him.

"OK OK." "When I threw down the charm for HyouMenka Suimon and used Katensho the water to coat the area in a mist." Kenshin says. "Hey making strategies is part of fighting too."

"Of course it is." Amaterasu said as Kenshin lowered his naginata. "I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up about you mastering the art in the amount of time we have left." "It takes a year at the very least."

"Well let's just work with what we got." "Between you training me in Naginatajutsu and me...well training myself pretty much in the Shinigami abilities I'm pretty much good on additional training." Kenshin looks up at the sky. "You wanna call it a night?" "It's getting pretty late."

"Sure." Amaterasu said putting her naginata away. "Is it that feeling again?"

"Yeah." "I want to fight Hottan, but at the same time...I'm kinda nervous." Kenshin said. Amaterasu nods walking over to him. "It's no big deal." "You're just anxious." "You want to get it over with so you can get your sisters and mother back." She said.

"Yeah, but what happens to you?" "What if you're old man's still a basket case and I have to kil-" Kenshin was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his cheek. "So what?" Amaterasu says. "If he still nuts after this then it shows that he wasn't ever going to change." "I'll still be here." She said. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go take a bath." "See ya." Amaterasu said walking away from him.

Kenshin nods laying down on the ground. He takes out the stencil he was using against Amaterasu and stares at it. "What is it about her?" "That makes me want to protect her?" "Despite my mentality I'm only ten." "I can't have fallen for her much less this quickly." "Hah I need to sleep on it." "Mom's inner demon and Mirai said I could have the night off." Kenshin sighs undoing his eyepatch and closing his eyes falling asleep.

Suddenly Ryuushin appears and stands over Kenshin's body. He then crouches down taking a knee as if to get a closer look. "No matter how many times I see it..." "It doesn't make it any easier to handle."

Ryuushin brushed a few strands of hair out of Kenshin's face. "You seem so peaceful right now." "Oh what I would give...to erase the pain...you went through."

"How long and how many times are you going to do this?" A voice called out to him. Ryuushin's eyes widened. "Well?" "Oyaji?" Ryuushin turned around to find Kenshin glaring at him.

"Kenshin...I" Ryuushin started to say only for Kenshin to bury his fist into the side of his father's face. "I don't want to fucking hear it!" Kenshin said as his clone got up off the ground and stood up next to him. "Why? !" "Why? !" Kenshin shouts angrily. "Why did you see fit to keep secrets from me? ! !"

Ryuushin stared down at the ground. "Kenshin I couldn't possibly tell you that I destroyed an entire village outpost out of rage!"

"Cause you were afraid I'd accidentally sell you out? !" Kenshin yells.

"No!" Ryuushin says. "Y-You were just too innocent!" "I-I didn't want to taint that, by telling you such things!"

"Gee really worked out for ya didn't it?" Kenshin snaps sarcastically. "I end up losing my so called innocence during a four year torture at Megalomesembria."

"Kenshin...I know you must hate me for this...so if you want to take your anger out on me go ahead." "If you want to kill me then fine." "But...I never intended to have pain befall you."

Kenshin unsheathed Shiroi Tengoku and pointed it at Ryuushin's chin who closed his eyes anticipating his son's next move. Kenshin set the blade along his arm and cocked his fist back. "Baka...Oyaji! !" He shouts punching his father in the jaw again. Ryuushin opened his eyes and looked over at Kenshin. "Kenshin...are you not mad?"

"Of course I am!" Kenshin shouts his eyes squeezed shut. "But it pisses me off more...that you would actually suggest I kill you!" "What would I tell Yukari-Chan and Miyuki-Chan huh? !" "What about Kaa-Chan? !" "You fucking moron!"

Ryuushin stared as tears came rushing out of Kenshin's eyes. "I-I just want to know...why couldn't you tell me anything..."

Ryuushin sprung up wrapping his arms around Kenshin. "Kenshin...son...I-I'm so sorry." "Your father made a huge mistake that hurt you." "Can...you ever forgive me?"

Kenshin backed away. "On one condition." "I want there to be no more secrets." "I want to know everything from your past...from you personally."

"That's fine." Ryuushin said. "But...could we hold off on that till we get your mother back?" "I'd...like to have her there when I tell you."

Kenshin sighs and nods. "Alright." "But could you answer one question for me?"

"What?" Ryuushin asks. Kenshin closes his eyes "Who is Kenshin?"

"Huh?" "Kenshin is you." Ryuushin answers. Kenshin shakes his head. "No no no." "When Hottan challenged me he mentioned someone named Kenshin who fought alongside you and Mom and the rest of the Ala Rubra."

Ryuushin's eyes softened. "I see." "Well Kenshin...that Kenshin you're talking about was actually an old friend of your mother's and mine." "He...ha ha...he had a bit of a crush on your mother." "He was a pretty strong bastard to boot." "He defended an entire fleet of ships while the rest of us brought down the Cosmo Entelecheia."

"Man...what happened to that guy?" "I'd like to meet him." Kenshin said. _"Um Kenshin did you forget?" Mirai says._

"Well Kenshin...the thing is no one can really meet him anymore these days." "That battle I mentioned cost him his life." Ryuushin said. "Hikari and I actually named you after him in his memory."

"Oh." Kenshin said then the two heard footsteps walking up to them. "Kenshin is everything alright?" "I heard yelling and fighting."

Kenshin looked over. "Huh?" "Oh yeah Amaterasu-Chan it's nothing." "The old man and I were just having a family venting session."

"Oh this is your father?"/ "I'm only 29 you little shit." Amaterasu and Ryuushin said.

"Whatever." "Anyway Amaterasu-Chan I'm going to go train." "I kinda could sleep anyway." Kenshin says walking away. Ryuushin turned to stare at Amaterasu who blinked. "What?"

"You're using a spell on him aren't you?" Ryuushin said. Amaterasu shook her head. "No I'm not." She said turning around to walk away. Ryuushin used Shundou to stand in her way. "Don't lie to me." "You cast a mild love spell on him didn't you?" "His mentality is broken enough to where he couldn't notice it."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Amaterasu said stammering slightly.

Ryuushin turned around. "Tch I bet you don't." "Y'know I don't really mind if you take a liking to Kenshin, but I'm warning you." "Do not hurt him." "He's been through enough." "Be you man or woman if you hurt my children I'll deal back the same measure to you." Ryuushin vanished leaving Amaterasu to her thoughts. "Does he know who I am?" "I...never intended to hurt Kenshin-kun." "It's just that I wanted to get my own father back."

Ryuushin stood behind a rock and let out a light smile. "Well." "If that's all I can let it slide." He vanished again and reappeared again to see Kenshin with Ryuujin's Avarice activated. "Huh?" "What's he doing?"

"C-Come on!" "Fight it!" Kenshin shouts looking at his arms which already had black scales covering his red scales. _"Kenshin deactivate Ryuujin's Avarice for now." Mirai said. "If you do it any longer you'll lose it again."_

"_J-Just a little longer!" Kenshin thought._

"Kenshin." Ryuushin said gaining his attention.

"Huh?" "Dad?" Kenshin said. "What's up?" He said deactivating Ryuujin's Avarice.

"What are you doing?" Ryuushin asks. After Kenshin explained what he was doing Ryuushin stared at him oddly. "Losing control of yourself?" "That never happened to me." "You sure you aren't activating the Shinigami's powers when you do that?"

"Positive." Kenshin sighed and told Ryuushin about his predicament. "I see." "Well Kenshin I hate to say it, but you might not be able to combat Ryuujin's will at your age." "No matter what you've been through your mind hasn't developed fully yet." "So long as that is he will always beat your will."

"Why don't I believe you?" Kenshin said staring at him oddly feeling insulted. "I was able to resist him for thirty minutes just yesterday."

"Well there have been some exceptions." "But don't you have to train the Shinigami's power as well?"

"I have." Kenshin said as his hair dyed white. _"Man Man Terro Terro:" "Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina!" "Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens!"_

Ryuushin stared as the attack sprang to life and condensed into a ball in Kenshin's hand. _"Spell...Assimilation!" _Kenshin intoned groaning as the spell absorbed into him. Lightning starting crackling around his body as his hair shifted to a light violet shade. Kenshin set his blades to the side and raised his hand. "Fight me." "I haven't really tested the limits of my assimilation yet."

Ryuushin nods and unsheathes his sword. Kenshin stares for a moment before vanishing. Ryuushin blinked as Kenshin appeared right in front of him. _"What the?" _"Gruoh!" Ryuushin grunts as Kenshin buried his palm into his father's stomach. Ryuushin punched toward Kenshin's head only for him to dodge in the blink of an eye. _"Hm." "He's gotten way faster, but not overly so that I can't track him." _Ryuushin closed his eyes and listened. He then stabbed his sword into the ground and punched to the left catching Kenshin in the jaw. "Gotcha." He said smirking. Kenshin himself smirked and bent his arm driving his elbow into his father's ribs. Ryuushin grabbed Kenshin's arm and tossed him away.

Kenshin stood up and set his fists together bowing slightly as his assimilation cut out. "Hm...a minute." "Eh that's plenty of time."

"I bet it is." Ryuushin said then looked at him curiously. "Are you practicing Chinese Kempo?"

"Trying." Kenshin rushing toward Ryuushin punching toward him, Ryuushin caught his fist with his left hand and lifted him up. Kenshin drove his knee toward his father's head only for Ryuushin to block it with his right hand and throw him back. Kenshin noticed Ryuushin grabbing his sword and hastily dove for his own. However it was too late._ "Katensho!"_

Kenshin's eyes widened as his left eye glew brightly the attack engulfing him.

Ryuushin walked toward his son who was laying on the ground. "You're getting better."

Kenshin stared at him with his left eye closed. "Heh heh." "You're still the best though."

"Give it some time son." "You're going to surpass this so called old man someday." Ryuushin said smiling. "I've been meaning to ask." Ryuushin said taking a seat. "What's with the eye?"

"_Kenshin." "Let me explain it to him." Hikari said._

"Uh Dad." "This is gonna sound really weird, but Mom wants to talk to you." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Ryuushin said cluelessly. "What are you talking about?" He got no response as Kenshin's right eye shifted from blue to green.

"Ryuushin." Said man blinked as his son said that in a lighter feminine voice. "Yes it's me." "Or rather I'm her inner demon."

"W-Wait...how exactly?" Ryuushin said. Hikari sighed explaining just what had happened the past four years. "Th-That...bastard!" Ryuushin shouts.

"Yeah." "I've been trying to keep his mind together." "It helps actually that he came to Hellas." "I mean other than Sanderson and a few others everyone's been really kind to him." "He just isn't receptive to it."

"He doesn't trust a lot of people anymore that's why." "I'm frankly surprised that he accepted me." Ryuushin said.

"He never blamed you." "He was just angry that you kept these things from him." Hikari says then asks "And are you stupid or something?" "'If you want to kill me go ahead.'"

"Well my bad." Ryuushin said annoyed. "I thought he was that mad."

"Well he wasn't." "And...Ryuushin." Hikari said.

"What?"

"This part your not going to like one bit." Hikari said as she had Kenshin's body unbutton the shirt he was wearing and pointed at Kenshin's heart. "Look at these scars."

"O...Ok." Ryuushin said leaning in. "What's so special about them?"

(sigh) "Ryuushin these...four scars...Kenshin put there himself." "H-He tried to commit suicide."

Ryuushin backed away in shock. "Wh-What?"

"If...Yukari and Miyuki didn't show up to heal him...he would have succeeded." Hikari said.

"No...no no...Dammit!" Ryuushin shouts.

"I'm...sorry." "He can hardly cry unless something is really hurting him emotionally." Hikari said. "The Megalomesembrians...really fucked him up."

"Dammit...I didn't want this...neither of us wanted this for Kenshin and Yukari." Ryuushin said struggling to keep it together. "I-I am going to make it up to all of our children...for not being there when they needed me." "Even if it takes me the rest of my life." He finished.

"Well...I'll let you get to that." Hikari said her voice tapering off. Kenshin's right eye shifted back to blue. "Dad?"

Ryuushin pulled Kenshin in close and held him there. "Kenshin...I'm...so sorry." "No...that doesn't even cut it."

"Dad...it's in the past." "It's something I did and I regret doing." "Doing so really hurt Yukari-Chan and Miyuki-Chan." "I've been thinking of ways to make it up to them for having to witness that." "If anyone should make it up to anyone it's me." 

"Alright." "Let's...do so together then." Ryuushin said pulling away from Kenshin.

"Hey...Dad." "Can I ask another question?" Kenshin said.

"Shoot." Ryuushin told him. Kenshin nods. "Well it's about Mom." Ryuushin nods. "What is it?" Kenshin sighs looking up at the sky. "I've already asked her inner demon and I kinda want a second opinion, but...was she looking forward to having kids...or were we..." Ryuushin stopped him.

"Kenshin I already know what you want to ask." "Hikari...loved the fact that she was about to have you and Yukari." "I'm sure if she was here in my place finding out about this...she would have cried her eyes out and probably hugged you into a brief coma." Ryuushin said smiling. "And no you were not accidents...we intended to have you two." "Hell we were also planning on having Miyuki...just not so early." 

"I see." "Thanks." Kenshin said.

"No problem." "Uh hey Kenshin." Ryuushin says. "How exactly do you feel about that Amaterasu girl?"

Kenshin blinked. "Well." "How exactly do I explain?" "We're friends, but...I just kinda really want to protect her." "I don't know what it is I mean I don't love her because of my age and not really knowing what that kind of love is, but she just seems like she wants someone to give a damn about her."

"Oh?" "And you feel like being that person?" Ryuushin asks.

"Yeah." "But anyway uh could you train me in some moves for Ryuujin's Avarice?" Kenshin asks.

"Alright."

(break)

_45 days later._

The three had trained vigorously since that day and today was the day the council would hear Kenshin. Ryuushin was grilling Kenshin in the techniques he taught him using Ryuujin's Avarice.

"Alright Kenshin once more!"

"Right!" Kenshin shouts thrusting his left arm forward. _"Scale Shuriken!" _Six scales shot out of his palm and pierced through a tree causing it to topple.

"Nice." "Now try the Imari again." Ryuushin said.

"Hah." "Fine." Kenshin said holding out both palms as a small dark blue sphere of light light before Ryuushin shook his head. "No no no." "Blue always indicates that you haven't perfected it."

"I know, but I've been at it since you started teaching me." "With learning Naginatajutsu and expanding my armaments and being trained by Mom's inner demon I've been strapped for time."

"I know I know." "Just relax just because it isn't perfected doesn't mean you can't use it it just means the damage is lowered." "Fire it at that tree." Ryuushin said pointing at a tree 10 feet away.

Kenshin nods and points the sphere at the tree letting it go. It collided against the bark of the tree breaking it slightly making it creak before falling. "Hm." "Not bad it could cause some physical pain to distract them while you get up under their guard." Ryuushin says holding his left hand out away from him. "Now watch me."

Kenshin watched as a gray sphere roughly twice the size of his own appeared in Ryuushin's palm. It suddenly shot out into the clearing vaporizing a row of trees before expanding dramatically and taking out the whole section of woodland leaving a smoldering crater behind. "Wh-What the hell? !" Kenshin said stunned.

"My my that was powerful Ryuushin-San."

Both of them turned to see Amaterasu spinning her naginata. "Amaterasu-Chan when'd you get there?"

"I've been here." Amaterasu said. "So you ready?"

"Yeah." "About as ready as I'll ever be." Kenshin said.

Amaterasu smiled and walked up to Kenshin. "Well no matter what happens can you promise me something?"

"I thought I already was?" "Damn girl two promises off one fight?" Kenshin asks.

"Ah shush." Amaterasu said then kissed the boy on the cheek. "Just make sure you stay alive."

Kenshin blinked several times as Amaterasu walked by him and toward the warp point. Ryuushin chuckled. "Well well Kenshin I think she likes you." "Ha ha h-" (groan) Kenshin took his fist out of his father's stomach. "Shaddap." Kenshin made his way toward the warp point leaving his father alone. _"Well this is it." "If I'm correct then if we wait any longer than we won't be able to get her back." "We're coming Hikari...just wait for us."_

(break)

_Daiken's Office_

"Hey Daiken I'm done in here." Kenshin said walking back into said man's office. Kenshin and Ryuushin then noticed an extra occupant. "Eh?" "Eishun?" "What are you doin' here?"

"Well Kenshin I thought what better way to ensure you come back alive than to drag your ass back myself." Eishun said. "Ah Ryuushin I see you were in the area like Tsuruko told me."

"Yeah..." Ryuushin said. _"Jeez I know she probably filled him in, but looking at us he should realize that we've moved on."_

"Well Kenshin Eishun seems to want to accompany you to fight Hottan." Daiken says. Kenshin sniffed catching a scent. "Daiken there's a strange smell on your breath." "You been drinkin'?"

"No." "Something must be up with your nose." Daiken lied.

"Meh." "Maybe." Kenshin shrugged turning to Eishun. "Well I'd say the more the merrier, but what about Kono-Chan?" "If you wind up getting seriously injured what are we supposed to tell her?"

"I'll tell her it was a accident during a workout with Tsuruko." Eishun said. Kenshin sighs. "Alright."

"Well Kenshin the council waiting." Daiken said. Kenshin nods as the group walked toward the council chambers. Kenshin turned to Amaterasu. "Hey Amaterasu-Chan you wanna grab a bite to eat after this?" "I'll get ya those cinnamon buns ya like so much."

"OK." Amaterasu says smiling.

Eishun turned to Ryuushin. "Who is that?" Ryuushin shrugs. "Says she's the Life-Maker's little rugrat."

"Why doesn't that surprise me in the slightest?" Eishun said to himself. Ryuushin chuckled. "Because Kenshin's done weirder and you know it."

The group arrived at a large room where people were seated in a circle around them. Kenshin looked around that there were people above them as the seating arrangement towered above him. Kenshin estimated that there were about as many councilors in Hellas as there were Senators in Megalomesembria.

"So Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki." "Why have you come before us today?" A man asked.

Kenshin turned to him. "Did you not get the memo?"

"We already know officer, but we must ask why?" A woman asked. "Why undertake such a task? " "To think you can battle the Life-Maker is both foolish and arrogant."

Kenshin cracked an eyebrow upward. "Hm...correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Nagi Springfield a teenager when he and the also teenage ShinkuRyuu defeated the Life-Maker?" "Wasn't the man who defended the entire fleet of the combined forces of the three nations from Ryuujin himself only 15?"

"Ha!" "Comparing yourself to your father and the Thousand Master as well as the deceased Slayer of Ryuujin? !" "That's even more arrogant!"

Kenshin smirked at the woman. "Well I'm not as strong as them, but the Life-Maker isn't at full power either." "Then again what would you know about that?" "You and the better half of the councilors are too busy getting off on undermining Daiken's authority." About ten of the councilors shared a chuckle while the rest glared heatedly at the boy. "You will watch your tongue boy!" The same woman said.

Kenshin actually laughed at this. "Hah!" "Or what?" "You'll throw me in jail?" "Give me the Megalomesembria treatment?" "Well you know what happened to those jackasses?" "I killed them!"

"Daiken what are you waiting for? !" "Arrest this boy!"

"For what exactly?" Daiken said. "You insulted him and he's just speaking his mind." "Or did you forget that until I keel over you all have no power?" "Blake would you arrest him for that?"

A elderly man with gray hair shook his head. "Not at all Daiken-Sama." "It's actually quite humorous to see a boy piss the council off." "Sakara I keep telling you that you and the rest of the councilors need to remove that tree you all got jammed up your asses."

Kenshin turned to Blake smirking lightly. "I like him."

"Not only that." "Blake said. "I do not see what you all see in Jake Sanderson." "Without your backing he would be a lieutenant at the very best." "I believe Kenshin beating him so easily proves that." "Somo Arashi would have given the boy a real run for his money."

"Silence Blake." Sakara snapped "You know his conquest to defeat the Life-Maker will end in failure so why should we bother heeding his words?" Murmurs resounded throughout the council chambers.

Kenshin looked around. "So." "Am I to believe that you will be denying me?"

"That's right you little fool." Sakara said. "If you leave the capital either by the gateport or through the gates you will expelled from the Nine Divisions and place on our most wanted list."

"You can't do this!" "I will not allo-" Daiken goes to shout Kenshin however raised his hand cutting him off.

"Very well I understand and accept these demands." Kenshin said with his eye closed smiling. (A/N: Has his eyepatch back on.)

"Oh ho?" "A change of heart?" "Very well you may leave." Kenshin nods and walks out of the chamber. Ryuushin runs up to him with Amaterasu Daiken and Eishun behind him.

"Kenshin did we knock something loose training?" "What about the Life-Maker?" Ryuushin said.

"Eh sorry Dad I guess you gotta handle this." Kenshin says shrugging. "I can't leave."

"You sure?" Ryuushin asks. Kenshin nods. "Yeah." "Sorry." "Oh by the way here." Kenshin said handing Ryuushin a folded up note. "Don't open it until you get outta here OK?"

"Alright." "I'll be sure to bring them back for you." Ryuushin said. "Come on Eishun."

"See ya Dad Eishun." Kenshin said. "Come on Amaterasu let's go get those cinnamon buns."

"O-OK." Amaterasu said unsurely.

Daiken set his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin jerked his shoulder away. He then handed Daiken another folded note. "I'm playing with Theo-Chan alright?"

Daiken stared at Kenshin confused as he and Amaterasu walked away. Daiken opened the note and held back a chuckle. It read

_Daiken,_

_I'm sneaking out tonight and joining Dad." "Think you could vouch for me while I'm out?"_

_Kenshin._

Daiken folded the note back up and inserted it into his robes. He heard someone walking up behind him and turned to find Blake.

"Oh Blake." "What's going on?" Daiken asks.

"The council...has overstepped their boundaries numerous times ever since you had to convert them into the war council." "Your position is almost a figurehead leader."

"I know." Daiken said then got an idea. "Say Blake can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Blake said.

Daiken handed him Kenshin's note. "I'm out with my daughter." "Noka's in charge till I get back."

Daiken left and Blake opened the note. He smiled reading it before putting it away. "Ah." "Well well." "Good luck." Blake said.

(break)

_Later that night._

Kenshin walked up to Amaterasu who was asleep. "Amaterasu-Chan." "Wake up."

"Mmm...huh?" "Ah!" Kenshin slapped his hand over her mouth. "Shh Shh." "Relax." "It's just me."

"Dammit Kenshin!" She yelled with her voice muffled. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I know I know get over it." "Let's go." Kenshin said uncovering her mouth.

"Go where?" Amaterasu said.

"Where else?" "To find your old man." Kenshin said as they began sneaking around.

"What about the councilors?" Amaterasu whispered.

"Who gives a fuck about what those old windbags think?" Kenshin whispered back.

"True." Amaterasu said. Kenshin came up to a corner and he looked past the corner seeing two soldiers shooting the breeze. "Come on Come on shut up and move on."

Kenshin groaned quietly when they did nothing refusing to move. He took out a roll of coins. "Shhh." He sounded to Amaterasu who nodded.

He then launched two coins at the men knocking them out cold. "Come on." Kenshin said taking off down the street with Amaterasu in tow. The two eventually came up to the city gates and Kenshin cursed seeing two more men. "Fucking hell they're wearing armor." "Rakansen's not gonna work here."

"Hold on Kenshin-kun." Amaterasu whispered. "Three people are coming."

"Damn." Kenshin formed a hand sign as his outfit turned back and he set a hand on her shoulder having the same effect. _"At least with this they won't sense us."_

The two watched as three figures walked up to the two gatekeepers. "Come on...head out so I can rush over and knock them out." Kenshin said.

Suddenly the two shorter figure drove their palms into the two gatekeepers stomachs driving the air out of them and incapacitating them. "What the?" Suddenly the tallest figure called out to him. "Kenshin you can come out now."

"_Wait a second I know that voice." _Kenshin thought as he canceled his technique and made his way toward the three.

"Hey Kenshin deciding to piss off the councilors are ya?"

"My my Kenshin-kun always the brash one are you?"

"Shirota Yuki?" "Daiken you're supposed to be vouching for me." Kenshin said.

"Blake's vouching for both of us." "I've left Noka in charge." Daiken said.

"Why are you coming with?" Kenshin asks. Daiken shrugged handing him the envelope. Kenshin opened it and narrowed his eyes. "So Sanderson's planning to off me and Shirota." He face then became one of disinterest. "What a surprise." "If you don't mind I'll be hanging on to this Daiken." Daiken shrugs. "Go for it." Kenshin threw a tag on the ground and made a handsign. _"Come Forth Goki!"_

A large green scaled dragon appeared in the tag's place. "Kenshin?" "What do you need?"

"Sense out Dad and Eishun and take us to them." "While your at it Tatsu sense out your brother Enkou." Kenshin said. Tatsu lowers his head. "Very well get on."

Kenshin Daiken Amaterasu Shirota and Yuki climbed on to the dragon sitting on his back or in Kenshin's case sitting on his head. "Tatsu whenever you're ready."

"Hang on to your asses back there!" Tatsu said taking off suddenly. Kenshin laughed turning to see the other four hanging on for dear life. "Aw come on it's not that bad! !"

"Says you!" Amaterasu shouts back.

"Yeah Kenshin what the hell? !" Shirota shouted.

"Actually he's right." Yuki said getting her bearings on the dragon. "It's actually pretty fun." "Just use magic to stick yourself to the dragon."

"Ugh thanks for the heads up Colonel Kirei." Daiken muttered. Yuki nods in response.

Kenshin squinted his eyes seeing something in the sky. "Shit a ship's coming!" Kenshin made a handsign and set his hand on Tatsu. "We're going camouflage Tatsu." Tatsu made a sound of approval as his scales turned black along with Kenshin's and the other passengers clothes. Kenshin began panting. "Come on." "Pass us already."

Kenshin looked into the windows of the ship seeing a few of the councilors that sided with Sakara and flipped them the bird. "Bitches."

The ship passed up Tatsu and Kenshin canceled his technique. "Woo!" "Damn!" "Never try to camo myself four people and my dragon at the same time ever again." "That shits exhausting!"

Amaterasu and Yuki walked up to Kenshin. "I can heal you." Yuki offered.

"Hey so can I." Amaterasu said sending an annoyed glare at Yuki who didn't notice it. Kenshin however did and sighed. "Amaterasu-Chan Yuki and Shirota back there are going steady relax." "And Yuki if you would please?"

"OK." Yuki said setting her hands on Kenshin's back. A faint light surrounded Kenshin's body as he felt his energy return. "Ah...much better." "Just a little more Yuki-Chan." Kenshin said.

"Alright." "Have you been training?" Yuki asks. "It feels like it."

"Yeah." "You can stop now by the way." Kenshin answers. Yuki nods and cuts off the flow of energy. Kenshin stands up and takes a package out of his shirt. "Hm." "I wonder why Somo had his wife make this for me?" "It wasn't really necessary." Kenshin unwrapped the package and found it was a long black jacket with a hood attached to it. He observed the bottom and noticed it looks cut up on purpose. "Heh." "Alright then." He slipped the jacket on and lifted the hood up.

"Kenshin we're coming up on your father and Eishun." "Enkou isn't with them, but two other people are." Tatsu said. "It seems that Ryuushin and Eishun are sleeping."

"Land then." Kenshin said. Tatsu nodded and came to a stop landing softly on the ground...well as about as softly as a large dragon can land. Kenshin climbed off with the rest and turned to Tatsu. "Stay here." "I'll be back shortly."

Kenshin and his group walked to where Ryuushin and Eishun was and found they were in fact asleep. Kenshin was about to kick Ryuushin awake when he picked up a scent. "What the...blood?" "It's coming from this way as well as two faint power levels." Kenshin said walking toward the scent.

He walked behind the rock it was coming from and his eye widened seeing two girls he recognized instantly battered and bloodied. "Oh...no..." "Yuki! !" "Come quick! !" He shouted panicked.

One of them opened their eyes and looked up. "N-Niichan...?"

Yuki showed up behind him and gasped. "O-Oh...my god" "D-Don't move I'll heal you!" She said crouching down and setting her hands on the girl's chest. _"Cura!"_

"Shirota Amaterasu-Chan wake Dad and Eishun up now!" Kenshin shouts taking out his spellbook. _"Man Man Terro Terro:" "Tui Gratia Iovis Gratia Sit Cura!" _Kenshin intoned as he set his hands over the other girl his hands already glowing. "H-Hang on Yukari-Chan!"

"N-Nnn...K-Kenshin-nii?" She said tiredly. "Yokatta...I...did manage to see you one last time."

"D-Don't talk like that you idiot!" Kenshin shouts increasing the flow of magic.

"M-Miyuki and I...tried to fight Mom." Yukari said. "W-We w-were utterly defeated and...cast aside like flies."

"Just relax!" "Don't talk everything will be alright!" Kenshin said.

"K-Kenshin-nii...if you find...Tou-San...tell him...Miyuki and I love...him." Yukari said closing her eyes.

"Yukari-Chan?" "Y-Yukari..." "Come on wake up!" Kenshin shouts then suddenly feels an hand on his shoulder. He turns to find Ryuushin looking down at him.

"Relax." "She just passed out." "She'll be fine as long as Yuki is here." Ryuushin said then sighed. "Dammit the both of them must have shown up while we were sleeping."

Kenshin sensed as far as he could and got a lock on Hottan's energy. Kenshin also sensed he sensed he wasn't alone as he picked up four others one he recognized as Tertium and a massive magic was releasing itself."Dad."

"What is it son?" Ryuushin asks. Kenshin turns to him standing up. "Could you stay behind with Yuki and Shirota?" "I want them to see a familiar face when they come to."

"But Kenshin yo-" The words died in Ryuushin's throat as he looked into Kenshin's eye. Despite the hard stare he could tell his son was pleading that he stay. "A-Alright."

"If my power starts to plummet rapidly come after me." Kenshin said. Ryuushin nods. "Fine...you're the only one that can get her back without killing her anyway." "Just remember to stay alive yourself."

"Of course." Kenshin said walking past Ryuushin. "There's only one person missing from this family." "There's no way I'll die without bringing her back."

He made his way toward Shirota Eishun Amaterasu and Daiken. "Shirota I need you to stay here with Dad and Yuki." "Do you mind?"

"No go ahead." Shirota said. Kenshin turned to Daiken. "Emperor this may sound disrespectful but can you fight anymore?" "Or have the councilors whittled you down to nothing?"

"Don't worry about me kid." "I can hold my own." Daiken said.

"You ready Eishun?" Kenshin asks. Eishun nods. "Bout as ready as I'll ever be."

"Amaterasu-Chan...I nee-"

"No." "I'm coming with you." Amaterasu said. "It's my father in your mother's body we're fighting." "If there's anyway I can help I will whether you like it or not."

Kenshin stared for a moment before smiling. "Very well then." "Onto the dragon." "Hey Tatsu!" "As soon as we're all on take off toward that huge magic!"

"Got it!" Tatsu shouts.

The four climbed on the dragon as it took off. _"Kaa-Chan." "I'm on my way." "Just watch how strong I've become."_

_(Chapter end)_

Draconis: Hello I'm a walking contradiction.

Kenshin: What makes you say that?

Draconis: I said I was gonna shorten up the chapters and this one's nearly 9k in word length.

Kenshin: Ah. Ha ha.

Draconis: Ah shaddap. Anyway next chapter we get into the battle against Tertium and the possessed Hikari.

Draconis678 out.


	8. OverDrive

Draconis: Ow! Ah! Fuck!

Kenshin: What's up?

Draconis: Oh nothing just Yuki wrapping me up like a goddamn Christmas present!

Yuki: It's your own damn fault for doing all that drinkin' and trying to take Kenshin's Imari at point freakin' blank! Now stop moving or I'll end up doing more harm than good!

Draconis: (meekly) Yes ma'am.

Negima Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 8

Overdrive

Kenshin: Begin...I guess.

(start)

"_Now then as I just said we were on our way to fight the Life-Maker Hottan." Kenshin narrated. "So many thoughts were going through my head during the flight." "Was I going to succeed?" "Was I going to fail miserably and die?" "Were Yukari and Miyuki going to be alright." "However one thing that in hindsight I should not have done." Gen questions Kenshin about what it was. "I'll leave that to you to figure out." "I'll be mentioning it shortly." "Now then lets get back to the story."_

"Kenshin." "The magic." "It's getting thicker." Tatsu said.

"Can you handle it or do we have to fly from here?" Kenshin asks. Tatsu closed his eyes. "I can, but whatever is going on it's gonna be big."

"I know." "The magic here is getting really heavy." Kenshin said then turned around. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but get ready." "Something huge is coming."

Eishun walked up to Kenshin. "This feels like it did fifteen years ago."

"Oh?" "So Ryuujin's on his way then?" Kenshin questions. Eishun shook his head. "No." "But I think they're summoning demons."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Eishun stand back." "Have Amaterasu ready to restore my energy please?"

"Alright." "What do you plan on doing?" Eishun asks. Kenshin shrugs. "What I do best." "Cause destruction and calamity."

(break)

_With Hottan and Tertium._

A massive magic circle was drawn up and was currently glowing under Hottan's feet...or Hikari's rather. Tertium was standing in front of him At his sides were two boys who were garbed in Tertium's clothing and looked like him somewhat, but had differing styles of hair. The one at his left had his hair seemingly spiked out on all sides while parts of his bangs hung over his left eye he had a marginally bored expression on his face. The boy on his right however had a somewhat tamer hairstyle in the front, but it was a bit more wild in the back, but he had a constant smirk on his face.. Behind Hottan however stood a girl also garbed in Tertium's clothes. She had a neutral expression on her face. Her hair hung past her neck in the back while seemingly framing her face in the front.

"Is everything almost ready Tertium?" "It's almost morning and I feel a storm brewing." Hottan said.

"Yes my lord." Tertium said. "We just need to charge more magic into the arrangement."

"Meh." "It would be all the more easier if we had the Twilight Imperial Princess." The boy at Hottan's left said.

"It would Quintum, but beggars can't be choosers." Hottan said. "Hell at my level of power I can barely call upon the power of the Great Grand Master Key."

"Life-Maker-Sama is this boy really that much of a worry?" The boy at Hottan's right asks. "If Tertium over there was able to defeat him then he shouldn't be that much of a bother to all four of us."

"That overconfidence is going to get you killed one of these days Quartum." The lone girl said. "If Life-Maker-Sama wanted to deal with him personally then he must be considered a threat."

"Hooo?" "Developing a crush on him Sextum?" Quartum shot back. "You seem to hold a high opinion of him despite never having met him before."

"Shut up." Sextum said.

"Both of you silence." "The seal is almost complete." "I also sense a dragon with four people riding on it." Tertium says. "And the largest one belongs to him." "He still has a lot of untapped potential it seems."

Hottan smirked pulling out a large key like staff. "Hm hm." "Very well let give them hell then shall we?" He then stabbed the key into the ground. _"Okuni Yakou! !" _A massive dark gate opened up and began spewing out demons."Go my demons! !" "Bring me Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki!"

_(break)_

_Back with Kenshin_

"Tatsu." "Get ready." "That massive magic just released." Kenshin said.

"To fight?" Tatsu said. Kenshin shook his head. "Not at first." "Try to avoid." "Eishun help Amaterasu and Daiken take cover." "A storms coming." He said hearing a loud rumble of thunder. Unsheathing Shiroi Tengoku he held it out in front of him. "There is a reason I was unable to master the Imari." "I was working on a few other things entirely." Kenshin then pulled out his spellbook and began chanting. _"Man Man Terro Terro: __Venite ad me plures fulmine ictum hostis meus arcus nigra est.__" "Vivamus Pretium!" (A/N: Dark Storm...incatation translation unavailable.) _Kenshin shouts throwing Shiroi Tengoku into the sky. Eishun stares upward. "What was that supposed to do?"

"Just watch." Kenshin looked forward and smirked. "Well well here comes the welcome wagon." Kenshin looks back up and sees the sky arcing with streaks of black lightning. "To think Nagi kept a darkness lightning spell in his spellbook." He then turns back toward Daiken Eishun and Amaterasu. "Everyone we're gonna be experiencing some turbulence so strap in...and hang on for dear life!" He then interlocked his fingers into a hand sign seeing the demons closing in on them. "Attack!"

"Whoa!" Amaterasu shouts grabbing on to Daiken. _"Why me?" The Emperor thought._

"Ha ha ha!" "Wooo!" "This is fuckin' fun!" Kenshin shouts smirking as the dark lightning started killing the demons. Eishun shook his head having no trouble at all in staying on the dragon. _"My goodness he is finding such enjoyment out of killing summoned demons."_

"Aw!" "Attack's over!" Kenshin said. "Ah well still plenty of demons left." "Get ready to fight everybody!"

Back with Hottan said man in woman's body was scowling. "So that little bastard has the ability to destroy my demons?" "Very well." "Tertium Quartum Quintum Sextum."

"Yes Master?" The four answered.

"Stay here." "It's time I go meet Kenshin personally." Hottan took off toward the fray leaving four confused Averruncus siblings behind. "He really hates him for some reason." Quintum said.

"Heh." "Shouldn't we?" "He is his son after all." Quartum smirked. "Why don't master leave some for us hm?"

Kenshin hacked another demon in half with Kuroi Jigoku. "Everyone doing good?"

"Yes." Amaterasu shoots back.

"Please these demons are weaker than before." Eishun said.

"Other than being out of shape I'll live." Daiken said panting.

"Take a break if you need it Daiken." "These demons are nothing." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" "Well then what about me?" A voice called out to him.

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow upward seeing Hottan. "The main boss shows his...well her face early?" He then smirked. "Hell I ain't complainin'!" Kenshin shouts rushing toward him lofting Kuroi Jigoku above him slashing forward. _"Katensho!" _

Hottan watched in disinterest as the attack roared toward him before raising a hand splitting the attack in half. "Is that all?"

"Heh." "Not in the slightest!" Kenshin transforming his free hand. _"Fukanzen Ryuu Imari!" _The attack impacted Hottan at point blank. Kenshin started to look around. "Where is he?"

"Right behind you Kenshin." Hottan said batting him away. "Heh." "You challenge me with such feeble power?" "Pathetic."

Suddenly Amaterasu's naginata sailed toward him causing him to back flip to avoid. Kenshin caught the naginata. "So Amaterasu...you side with him?" Hottan said in a nearly baneful tone.

"Yes father I do." "You had no right to possess his mother and you need to come to your senses." Amaterasu said glaring at him. "You think mother would approve of the way you've been acting lately?"

"She isn't here is she?" Hottan said rhetorically.

"_Zanmaken!"_ Eishun shouts slashing his sword at him. Hottan grunted feeling the attack cut into him. "Heh Eishun I didn't think you'd be here." "Aren't you supposed to be hiding?"

"Whoa whoa Eishun easy!" Daiken shouts. "Hottan's possessing her, but it's still Hikari you're cutting into." 

"I know that." Eishun said. "To think we're gonna get out of this without hurting her is foolish."

"Oh?" "The emperor himself has stepped into the fray?" Hottan said flashing in front of the man. "Very well." "Hellas will crumble with out you." _"Rewr-" _A fist impacted the side of Hottan's head sending him flying away. Kenshin smirked. "Sorry ancient man." "I can't exactly let you harm my emperor." "A retainer is supposed to defend his leader with his life." Kenshin turned to Daiken. "Stay back." "You can't exactly fight this guy."

Kenshin flew toward Hottan. "Come on." "Let's do this!" He yelled driving his elbow into Hottan only to be block. "Too bad boy." "I'm too powerful for you."

Kenshin looked down smirking. "Jokes on you." He raised his hand which glew with white energy. "I expected you to block me." _"Seishin Boido!(1 )"_

Hottan's eyes widened. _"Relocate!" _Kenshin's palm fazed right through his mother's possessed body as Hottan vanished. He turned to him smirking. "What's up?" "Scared?"

Hottan scowled. "As if." _"This is not good." "If he knows that technique and has mastered it then this body will be compromised if I'm not careful."_

"_Ken-Chan?" "Wh-What happened to you?" Hikari thought._

Kenshin looked down at Hottan's left arm and saw it twitching. _"An opening!" He thought flashing to Hottan's left and transforming his leg kicking toward the appendage."_

"Nani? !" Hottan shouted at the last second blocking with the right arm. _"What the hell is going on __here? !" "With the Great Grand Master Key I should be able to make her submit!"_

"Looks like you got a bit of a morale issue there!" Kenshin said transforming his left arm punching toward Hottan landing a successful blow on the right shoulder sending him flying back.

"Gah!" Hottan cursed as the entire right arm went limp. "Damn...you." "Damn you!"

"Heh!" "If I didn't know any better that would hurt coming from my mother's mouth." Kenshin said smirking wildly thrusting his left arm forward. _"Scale Shuriken!"_

Hottan cursed flashing away. _"This is not good." "This woman is fighting my every command and allowing her son to decimate her." "Such things are usually below me, but I need to surprise him."_

He then heard a flapping sound and turned to see Kenshin with his wings uncased. "And just where'd you think you were goin'?" 

Kenshin then dipped his left shoulder toward Hottan as his wing began flapping faster and faster. _"This is...!" _

"_Tsubasa Kamaitachi!"_ Kenshin shouted as a fierce wind blew Hottan away toward Tatsu. Eishun jumped toward him slashing his nodachi. _"Raimeiken!" _Lightning arced toward Hottan who flashed out of the way. He turned and saw Amaterasu's naginata flying toward him as it started to become encased in flames. _"Hellstorm Revolution!"_

"_Dammit!" "Not counting the Emperor of Hellas I'm outnumbered three to one!" _He then turned to the remaining demons. "What are you waiting for? !" "Attack!"

The demons lunged for Kenshin Daiken Eishun and Amaterasu. "Ha!" "This all you got? !" Kenshin yells out hacking the demons around him to bits. Fighting down Hikari's will Hottan appeared behind Kenshin who turned toward him. _"Rewrite!"_

Kenshin held his arms in front of him expecting the attack, but it never came. "What the?" He lowered his arms and his eye widened. "Daiken!"

Indeed the Emperor of Hellas, the man he was charged with protecting had taken the blow for him. "Heh." "I refuse to be useless in this fight." "Sorry Kenshin."

Kenshin felt the man's presence getting weaker and weaker. Hottan smirked and held his staff out to the side. "I'll be waiting Kenshin." _"Relocate." _Hottan vanished as Kenshin grabbed Daiken carrying him to Tatsu. "Daiken you idiot!" "What the hell'd you go and do that for? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Because...you're just a kid." "An extremely powerful kid, but a kid nonetheless." "Besides...if you had taken that...then we'd just be back at square one again." "In this case you're worth more...than I am." Daiken said his body beginning to break apart into petals. "This is the end of the line for me." "Do what I couldn't do and bring the Empire back to it's former glory." "And...take...care...of...Theodora." Daiken said.

"Eishun!" "Isn't there anyway we can reverse this? !" Kenshin asked panicked.

Eishun closed his eyes. "I'm afraid not." "This is truly the end for him Kenshin."

"Kenshin-kun..." Amaterasu said distantly as Daiken completely faded away.

Daiken's voice rang aloud to the three of them. "Kenshin." "You will become a legend in your own right alongside your comrades." "Live well."

Off in the distance Sanderson was watching this with a large smirk on his face. "This couldn't have gotten any better." "Daiken's gone and I can have the council do my dirty work." He flashed away laughing madly.

Tatsu looked on and saw more summoned demons coming towards them. "Kenshin I'm sorry, but more demons are coming."

Kenshin looked over with an neutral gaze throwing down a charm. He made a handsign pumping a large amount of youki. _"Come Forth!"_

Sheena appeared and was the same size as Tatsu. "Kenshin?" "What's going on?" "You've never summoned me in my largest form."

"Demons." "Fight them alongside these two." Kenshin said.

"What will you do?" Eishun asks. Kenshin turned to him. "I'm going to settle this." "Once and for all."

"Kenshin wait I'l-" The words died Amaterasu's throat as a faint white light surrounded Kenshin as his hair turned white itself.

"Amaterasu." "I'll bring your old man back, but you may not like the condition he's in." Kenshin said.

"O-OK." She said. _"He's...so cold now." _

"Eishun make sure nothin' happens to her and that none of these bastards make it past you OK?" Kenshin said.

"Alright." "Don't worry." "Just come back." Eishun said.

"I will not let Daiken's sacrifice be in vain." Kenshin said taking off toward the demons. He took out Shiroi Tengoku and stabbed it forward. _"Katentou!"_ Many small knives poured from the blade's sheathe. Kenshin took out his pactio card. _"Adeat!" "Chimei Supairaru!(2 )" _Kenshin began spinning the blade pouring wind magic into it as he did so as the knives began spinning around Kenshin. _"Kurimuzonharikēn! !(3 )" _

Any demon that moved toward Kenshin was diced to bits by the spinning vortex. The blood from these demons stained the knives red. It was almost like a crimson hurricane with Kenshin acting as the eye of the storm.

"_Wow." "I don't recall Kenshin ever having worked on something like this." Hikari said._

"_He didn't." Mirai said. "This is something he thought up on the fly." _

Kenshin shot past the horde roaring toward Hottan's location. _"Alright." "Eishun Amaterasu-Chan Tatsu Sheena you're on your own." "I know you can handle it."_

Tertium looked up as Kenshin landed in front of him and his siblings. _"His demeanor." "He walks carrying more power now." "This should be interesting."_

Kenshin caught Chimei Supairaru as the knives fell to the ground. "Move." "Or I'll cut you down."

Quartum smirked walking forward. "Please." "You couldn't defeat us if you tried."

"Quartum." Tertium said. "Stand aside." 

"No." "I'll take this bastard down on my own." Quartum said as fire began to surround him. "Quartum, The Averruncus of Fire has been appointed."

"Heh heh...ha ha ha!" Kenshin laughed. "Oh I was hoping you'd say that." Kenshin crouched slightly letting his naginata hang loosely in his hand. "Bring it you cocky little maggot."

"Hmph." "I'll show you who the cocky maggot is!" Quartum yells out flashing in front of Kenshin punching toward his face. An explosion obscures his sight. "Heh." "So much for that."

"What are you talking about you fool?" Kenshin says as the smoke clears. Quartum scowls seeing Kenshin holding his fist. _"What's going on here?" "My fire is hot enough to vaporize metal yet he caught my attack? !"_

"You know I may have been weakened at the time, but I know for a fact that Tertium's blows carried more weight than this." Kenshin said throwing Quartum's fist into the air and spinning his naginata. "Don't any of you have any passion?" Kenshin said stabbing his weapon forward barely missing Quartum.

Quartum flashed backward and scowled. "You...bast-"

"Does it enrage you?" Kenshin asks cutting him off. "To be talked down to by someone like me?" "A lowly demon?" "To be told that you're weaker than someone else." 

"Damn you!" Quartum shouts.

"Quartum calm down this instant!" Tertium shouts. "He's goading you into a frenzy."

"Heh." "Ya got me." Kenshin says raising his hands up canceling his artifact.

"Oh?" "So that's what it was?" Quartum says smirking "You thought I would be easier to defeat when angry?"

Quartum's scowl returns at his next words. "Nope." "I was just provin' a point." "I can peg you all right now." He points at Quartum. "The hothead with a foul temper." "No pun intended."

He then points at Quintum. "The nihilist bastard who cares about absolutely nothing" Pointing at Tertium he says. "The confused one who doesn't know what he wants." Finishing with Sextum he says. "The cutie back there is probably a icy tsundere." "Again if she is an ice mage no pun intended."

Quartum scowled Quintum had no outward reaction Tertium shrugged nonchalantly and Sextum blinked. "Of course what does my opinion matter to you all eh?" "All you see is my old man who killed your parents thereby setting them free from this bastard possessing my mother." He says pointing at Hottan.

"You're damn right I do!" Quartum shouts. "Now die!" _"Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit:" Pareo pactum quod servo mihi. Recolligo, phasmatis flamma...__Apes Igniferae!"_ Crimson bees flew toward Kenshin who looking on in disinterest began chanting himself.

"Nothing can save you!" "Die!" Quartum yells as the bees explode around Kenshin. "Ha ha!" "I killed him.

Quartum didn't register someone else standing next to him until they placed their hand on his shoulder. "Woo damn ya almost had me there Quart."

"Nani? !" Quartum shouts turning to find a light purple haired Kenshin standing next to him. "How the hell are you still alive."

"Meh." "Don't feel like explaining." Kenshin said. "Weren't you trying to fight me?"

Quartum's eyes twitched into a menacing scowl. _"This...bastard!" "He isn't even taking us seriously!" _He raised his hand up toward the sky. _"Rise!" "Entei Shoukan!"_

Kenshin looked upward as a fire titan appeared behind Quartum. "My my pulling out all the stops so early are you?" "Aren't you going to ask your siblings back there for some assistance?"

"I don't need any help!" Quartum shouts as Entei drove it's fist down on top of Kenshin. "Where'd he go?"

"You know!" Kenshin shouts. "The weakest mutt often barks the loudest!"

Quintum and Sextum shared a snort. "Isn't that the truth."

Quartum looked up to see Kenshin standing on Entei Shoukan's shoulder. "Hey can you turn up the heat on this thing? !" "I'm fuckin' freezing up here!"

"Wh-What the?" Quartum said in shock. "Th-That should not be possible..." "Entei Shoukan's flames burn everything!" "Attack him! !" "Entei Shoukan!"

Kenshin turned around and saw Entei's hand reaching for him. Before he could react the titan's hand grabbed hold of him.

"Damn." "I've been caught." Kenshin said setting his hands on the titan's fist as his assimilation canceled.

"Ha ha ha!" "It took longer than I thought, but I've got you now!" Quartum smirked. "Crush him Entei Shoukan!"

Kenshin howled in pain as the titan began squeezing his lower body. "Ha ha ha!" "Die!" "Die! !"

"Grrrrrraahhhhhh! !" Kenshin screamed.

Quintum looked on in disinterest. "Looks like that power you spoke of is meaningless Tertium."

"Hm." "It seems I was wrong about that boy." "Quartum's got him beat." Sextum says. "I guess Life-Maker-Sama worried over nothing."

"_Man Man...Terro Terro:" _Tertium's eyes widened a margin hearing this phrase. "No." "He planned on getting captured."

_"Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis." Kenshin chanted "Activate Spell Assimilation." He intoned activating his spell. "Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!"_

Kenshin's hair dyed light blue as layers of ice coated his arms. Entei Shoukan's hand released him contracting backward.

"So long Agilitas Fulminis." "Welcome to the stage _Touketsu Ten no Yoroi(4 )!"_

"An armor made from ice?" Sextum mused. "Interesting."

Kenshin raised his left hand to head level as a spear made of ice appeared in his hand launching it at Entei Shoukan making a handsign one became one hundred. _"Koori no __Dātsu__.(5 )"_

"Entei Shoukan defend!" Quartum shouts. Kenshin lands on the ground across from him. "Muda da." (A/N: It's useless.) Each of the hundred spears shot through the fire titan striking it down.

Kenshin then turned to face Quartum with a neutral gaze. "I will not warn you again." "Stand...aside."

"Forget it!" "I'll kill you!" Quartum furiously yells coating his fists in fire. Kenshin sighs. "Dear me." "A boy who will not listen to reason."

Quartum punches Kenshin square in the forehead. Kenshin makes no outward movement as Quartum's fire extinguishes. "Wh-What?"

"Surely you noticed it." "The temperature's lower around me." Kenshin said. "So cold that no flame could survive." "If I touch you your flames will be disabled

Quartum's eyes widened as Kenshin backhanded him to the ground. "You all have no need to serve a mad god." "He doesn't even give a damn about you." "He didn't give two shits about your parents or he would have prevented their deaths."

Quartum's as well as his siblings eyes all widened. "You know what I say is the truth." "You're all strong yet allow yourselves to be used by this person." "The only reason I beat this idiot here is because I'm a better strategist and have prepared for this fight." "Although it was meant to be preparation for Hottan, but whatever." Kenshin said as his assimilation cut out.

Quintum stepped forward. "Allow me to shut that mouth of yours."

"You're welcome to try." Kenshin said.

Lightning crashed down to the earth as Kenshin and Quintum met kicking at each other blocking each other's strikes. "Hmph." "Is that all you have you piece of trash?" Quintum asks.

Kenshin took out a charm and set it on his right fist. _"Charm-San Charm-San, Transform this object to solid stone!" "Daichi Guntou!"_

Quintum quirked an eyebrow upward as his fist made no outward changes. His eyes widened as said fist slammed into face. _"Th-That punch." "It felt as thought Tertium just hit me."_

The two backed away and Kenshin unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku holding it pointing out behind him. "Come on!" Kenshin shouts running toward him. Suddenly a large cube of water surrounded his sword and froze instantly. "Sorry Quintum." "But I want in on this fight as well."

Quintum turned to his sister. "Fine." "Quintum, The Averruncus of Wind has been appointed."

Sextum follows his example. "Sextum, The Averruncus of Water has been appointed.

"Ah two on one?" "That makes it all the more fun!" Kenshin said unsheathing Shiroi Tengoku and slicing his arm of then turning to the cube slashing again he yells. _"Katensho!"_

"Heh heh heh." "Don't look so surprised Sextum-Chan." Kenshin said. "Did you think losing my arm was going to mean anything?" "Hah!" He shouts as the stub shot out into another arm. He bent down and grabbed Kuroi Jigoku. "Now then let's continue hm?"

"Hm." "You are an interesting person Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki." Sextum says. "It's almost sad that we have to eliminate you."

Suddenly Kenshin appeared behind her. "And it's sad for me having to fight a cute girl like you."

"Sextum move!" Quintum shouts as lightning began coating his body. Sextum nods and dashes out of the way. Kenshin looks up as Quintum appears below him. "Down here."

"What the?" "Grah!" Kenshin sounds as Quintum's fist buries itself into his stomach. _"H-Hayai."_

"I am faster that you can comprehend fool." Quintum said removing his fist and backhanding him away. He appears behind Kenshin's flying prone body kicking it upward. Kenshin regains his footing and slashes toward Quintum firing a Katensho. Quintum disappears from Kenshin's sight only to drive his knee into his stomach, slug him across the face and bashed his knee into his back moving so fast that to Kenshin it seemed as though three different people had done it.

Kenshin began falling to the ground as Quintum appeared in front of him. "Owari da." He raised his own hand to head level as a giant spear made of lightning appeared above his hand. _"Todoroki Wataru Ikazuchi no Shinsou."_

Kenshin smirked wearily removing his eyepatch. "It's useless." Quintum said lobbing the spear at Kenshin. It exploded in brilliant light blinding Tertium Sextum and Hottan.

Kenshin's body crashed toward the ground with the spear embedded in his stomach. Quintum landed across from him. "Your power pales in comparison to mine." "To want to challenge Life-Maker-Sama with such lowly strength is both sickening and insulting.

Quintum's eyes widened as Kenshin's eyes opened bending his neck backward to look at him. "You say that as if you seen everything in my bag of tricks." He then grabbed the spear in his stomach and ripped it out. "Not gonna lie." He said as he stomach bled and healed. "That hurt like hell."

"That spear should have killed you." "How did you survive?" Quintum questioned.

Kenshin chuckled. "I suppose I can get away with telling you that." He gestured toward his uncovered left eye. "This eye I got from a friend." "He told me it had some abilities that helped him in life." "The ability I used was called _'Kami Shouheki.'" _"Or Divine Barrier." "It shields me from any attack, but in return I cannot use the ability again for five minutes or so." "Seeing as most battles end by then I can only use it once."

Quintum narrows his eyes. "I see." "I will not allow that to happen again then."

Kenshin smirks throwing another charm on the ground. He interlocked his hands. _"Charm-San Charm-San." "Flood the area and become a body of water!" "HyouMenka Suimon!"_

Sextum moved to assist Quintum. Tertium however set his hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Sextum he asked for this fight let him handle it."

"Why?" Sextum asks. "I could help him with whatever Kenshin is planning."

Tertium looks over at Hottan who was staring intently at the fight before leaning in to whisper in Sextum's ear. "Sister." "Do you get the feeling that he might be right?" "That Hottan is not concerned with us in the least?"

Sextum's eyes widen a margin. "Brother what are you saying?" "If he hears you he'll kill us both on the spot."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Tertium said. "If we died he wouldn't care in the slightest." "We're just spokes on the wheel to him." "Now I don't know about you, but I do not desire the death of anymore members of our family."

"How do you know he won't kill us." Sextum says gesturing toward Kenshin.

"Is Quartum dead?" Tertium asks rhetorically. "No he's not." "He just wants to fight Hottan the rest of us are unnecessary kills for him if he can help it."

"Why this sudden change of heart Tertium?" Sextum asks. "You used to be the same as Quintum."

"This boy gets under my skin like no other, but he brings up good points." Tertium said. "If Dad and Mom never served Hottan they'd still be here." "The Schismatic War would have happened regardless."

"Fine I won't interfere, but he is going to have to challenge us to get to Hottan." Sextum says

Tertium turns toward Kenshin. "A fight against him...is something I desire."

Quintum stared at Kenshin neutrally. "What is the meaning behind this?" "Water conducts electricity you moron."

"Don't you worry your nihilistic head Quinny." Kenshin smirks unsheathing Kuroi Jigoku. He fires a Katensho into the water blanketing the area around the two in a heavy mist. Quintum looked around as Kenshin's signature vanished along with his visible form. "Where is he?"

"Where oh where has the Kuroshi gone? !" Kenshin voice rang through out the mist on all sides in a singing tone. "Where oh where could he be? !"

Quintum winced as a blade cut into his shoulder. He turned around and saw absolutely nothing other than mist. "Where am I?" Kenshin said suddenly. "I'm coming ta getcha!"

"This mist is too thick even for him and that eye of his." Quintum said to himself.

"Isn't it?" Kenshin said from behind him. Quintum turned around finding him holding Kuroi Jigoku with blood dripping from it while his eyes were closed. "Your speed doesn't mean a damn thing if you can't see your target."

Quintum lifted his left hand pointing a finger at Kenshin. A lightning arrow shot out of his finger hitting Kenshin. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" Quintum asks. "I just hit you."

"Did you now?" Kenshin says as his body puffed in smoke leaving a shikigami stencil behind. Quintum's eyes widened sensing a torrent of energy heading right for him. He zipped out of the way flying out of the mist through the top. Watching Tertium's eyes widened as Kenshin appeared above him. "Quintum look out!"

Quintum turned around to see Kenshin hold another of his charms having already completed it's incantation as it glew brightly._ "Eimei Issen!"_

Quintum had no time to prepare as the charm blinded him. The light died down and interlocked his hands bashing Quintum to the ground. Landing next to him he called forth Chimei Supairaru and set it against Quintum's back. _"Guren Rengeki." _Four ropes of fire sprung out of the naginata and attached themselves to the ground holding Quintum in place. "Don't go anywhere."

"_How...is he able to defeat me?" Quintum thought._

Kenshin walked toward Sextum and Tertium. "So whose next?"

Sextum stepped forward. "I'll fight you."

"Aw the cutie's fighting?" Kenshin says jokingly. _"Dammit Mirai you're rubbing off on me too much."_

"_You know you like it." Mirai chuckled._

"Please stop referring to me like that." Sextum says. "I have a name."

"Ah of course where are my manners?" Kenshin says flashing in front of her with a rose in hand. "Do we really need to fight Sextum-hime?" "Why not just come with me?"

Tertium stared at the two. "Does he take anything seriously anymore?"

Sextum blushed lightly and punched Kenshin in the face sending him backward. "Stop flirting." "Your ten, as are my siblings and I chronologically wise

"You are?" "Damn ya sure don't look it." "Age is such a cruel mistress." Kenshin says. _"Ok Mirai stop feeding me lines."_

"_OK fine spoilsport." Mirai says._

"Are you going to fight or screw around?" Sextum asks. "If it's the latter I can just freeze you and be on my way."

"Ah." "Fine." Kenshin says and then thought. _"Ah man." "How do I end this quickly?" "Not to sound insulting, but this is getting dragged out and I only intended to fight Hottan and Tertium."_

Kenshin feels the temperature drop drastically and jumps into the sky as spikes of ice erupt where he was standing. "Whoa!" "You trying to give me a piercing down there? !"

"Trying." "Now hold still." Sextum says appearing behind him. _"Freeze!"_

Kenshin found himself encased in ice. "That was too easy." Sextum turns around to find Kenshin lunging at her chanting a spell. _"Flagrantia Rubicans!" _

Sextum emerged from the blast encased in ice. She broke out and lunged for Kenshin grabbing him by the throat. "Interesting." "You do not let up even for a member of the opposite gender."

Kenshin grabbed her arm looking down at her. "In a battle this be exactly that there are no genders." "Just two fighters wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, but am I sensing reluctance in your strikes?" Sextum asks. Kenshin chuckles. "I'm a bit of a walking contradiction." "I guess when the chips are down I really don't like hitting women unless I have to."

Sextum covers her fist in ice and buries it into Kenshin's stomach. "This is one of those times." "I'll kill you if you don't take me seriously."

Kenshin squeezes on her arm causing her to let go and kicks toward her head only to be blocked. "My sincerest apologies Sextum." "However I suppose I can take one thing to my advantage." He says holding his hand out. _"Ardentis Exarmatio." (A/N: Blazing Disarmament.)_

Sextum notices her sleeve catch fire and quickly burn away followed by the rest of her outfit leaving her completely stripped nude. "Why you!" She shouts throwing a wave of ice at him. Kenshin flashes behind her. "My my I guess my nickname for you wouldn't have been much of a stretch from the truth." He then holds Kuroi Jigoku pointing at the ground. _"Katensho." "Spell Assimilation."_

"_Freeze!" _Sextum intones encasing Kenshin in a cube of ice.

Despite being frozen Kenshin narrows his eyes to her shock. "Muda da." The ice quickly melts away as Kenshin becomes surrounded in fire. "Something wrong?" "Has having your body exposed to me affected you?" Kenshin asks. "Well that is the point." He says scratching his chin. He flashes out of the way as Sextum throws another wave of ice at him. He appears behind her again chopping her in the back of the neck knocking her unconscious. He lowers himself and her to the ground and sets her down throwing off his jacket and covering her with it. "Hang on to that for me will ya Sexy?"

Tertium blinked at the nickname. _"Did he just call her Sexy because of her body or her name?"_

"_Emittam." _Kenshin intones as the flames around him die out. _"Shinigami abilities deactivate."_ Kenshin's hair returns to it's original red hue. Tertium stares at him oddly. "Deactivating your powers?" "Why do that?"

"If I use the Shinigami abilities too much they begin to erode my soul." "To prevent this I'd have to use them in conjunction with Ryuujin's Avarice." "I'm not exactly keen on using that for a prolonged period of time." Kenshin explains. "Besides I did enjoy fighting your brothers and sister, but you and Hottan are the ones I came to fight."

"I see." Tertium says. "But are you sure you want to do that?" "In terms of physical strength I am unmatched by my siblings."

"Heh." Kenshin smirks. "I see." "What's your element?" "What are you the 'Averruncus' of?" 

"I am the Averruncus of the Earth element." "But in all seriousness I'd much appreciate it if you called me Fate." Tertium says.

"Nah." "Seeing as your siblings names mean the fourth fifth and sixth I have to assume that Fate is a name the denotes your whole family." Kenshin says. "Be way too confusing."

"Whatever." Tertium says taking his hands out of his pockets. "You won't live long anyway."

"Everybody tells me that." Kenshin says sliding into a stance. "But no one backs it up."

"Let's find out then." Tertium says. Kenshin smirks and appears in front of Tertium. The two punch each other in the face knocking the other backward. Tertium drives his elbow into Kenshin's ribs taking the wind out of him. He then uppercuts Kenshin into the sky and appears across from him as he regains stability. "Are you not trying to kill me?" Tertium asks. "Fight me like you mean it."

"OK." Kenshin replies. "But No I ain't trying to kill you." Tertium goes into thought as Kenshin lunges at him. _"Not trying to kill me?" _Tertium dodges to the left as Kenshin punches toward his face. _"Why is that?" "I've given him no reason to not do so." _Kenshin flashes behind Tertium and kicks toward his skull. Tertium turns and blocks with one of his own. _"Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki...you are an interesting person." _Tertium notices Kenshin preparing a spell and prepares one of his own.

Kenshin holds his hand up as Tertium mirrored his action. _"Tearing Earth! !"/ "Ourania Phlogōsis!" _

The smoke clears from the two top tier spells being fired at point blank. Kenshin looks cut up and burnt in various places on his body while Tertium merely looks winded and dusted up. "Nice spell usage." Kenshin comments. Tertium nods. "I concur."

"Hey how come you're not as cut up as I am?" Kenshin asks. Tertium shrugs. "My family has the ability to use a mandala like barrier that protects us from all angles from magic." Kenshin chuckles. "Ah man so that's the case huh?" "I have to beat you solely on my strength."

"That is correct." "Should be fine for you." Tertium says.

Kenshin lunges for Tertium punching at him once more. Tertium catches the punch. Kenshin forces his weight forward ripping his own shoulder out of socket and loosens Tertium's grip and elbows him in the chest. Tertium slams his fist into the side of Kenshin's head knocking him away. "I heard a sickening pop there." "Did you break something?"

"Nope." Kenshin says raising his left arm and flexing the shoulder muscles until both of them heard another pop. "Hah!" "There we go."

"You just popped you shoulder back into place like that?" "How?" Tertium says.

"When you go through what I've been through you gotta learn to deal with pain." Kenshin says. "Now then as much as I'm enjoying this I will have to break my word here." "I'm losing time."

"Very well, but one last question." Tertium says. "Why is it you refuse to try to kill me or my siblings?"

"Hm?" "Well you should already know that." Kenshin says. "I enjoy fighting the strong." "What good is killing any of you going to do?" "Besides I can see it in your eyes Tert." "What I said earlier is getting to you." "You want to be free." "You want to live the life that your parents had." "That the girl you met who made that coffee you liked so much had."

Tertium's eyes widen. "How did you...?" Kenshin chuckles. "Two top grade fighters can peer into each others hearts." "I did the same with the other three." "So...I see you do have something you're passionate about." "Well Tertium instead of pursuing revenge against me and my family you should protect them." "I still don't know what I'm going to do since I axed the Senators gaining my vengeance." "Seeing as Daiken's gone my time in the imperial army maybe done."

Tertium hardened his gaze toward Kenshin. "Let's finish this shall we?"

Kenshin smirked as Ryuujin's Avarice activated transforming his arms and legs as red scales spread across his body. "Yeah." "If I live we should do this again sometime."

Tertium jumped backward as Kenshin swiped his claws at him. However white streaks of energy shot out of Kenshin's claws as he swiped upward. _"Ryuu Tsume!"_

Tertium flashed behind Kenshin chanting a spell. _"Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit:" "O, Tartaros keimenon Basileion necron. Phainsastos hemin!" "Ho Monolithos Kion no Haidou!" (6 )_

Kenshin's eyes widened as five large black pillars of earth dove after him. _"Kuso!" _He thought as one of the pillars pinned him to the ground. Tertium stared downward at the five pillars. "Hm..." "I didn't hit Quartum Quintum or Sextum, but that can't be it can it?"

His question was answered when one of the pillars began cracking. "Here he comes."

Kenshin shot out of the crumbling pillar and drove his left palm toward Tertium's chest. Tertium blocks the strike with and interlocks his hand with Kenshin's pushing him backward. "I...am...stronger than you!" Tertium shouts.

"Heh." "Then why is it that your bones are cracking hm?" Kenshin asks.

Tertium sets his free hand on his arm. Kenshin smirks. "Aha." "Now both of your hands are preoccupied." _"Fukanzen Ryuu Imari!"_ The blue sphere of youki appeared in his hand and he drove it into Tertium's stomach.

"Gah! !" Tertium sounds having the air forced out of him. _"H-He got me." "I had no time to put up my barrier." _Tertium started to fly backward only for Kenshin to grab his arm and punch him hard across the face. Tertium's body went limp as Kenshin levitated back down to the ground. "You know Tertium." "If you and your siblings had charged me together you likely would have overwhelmed me." "But you each choose to fight me separately." "That was your mistake." "Just as well I sensed a great deal of reluctance in your strikes." "You alone stood the greatest chance of defeating me." "I'd like to fight you again someday so I won't kill you or your siblings."

Kenshin turned his attention to Hottan walking toward him. "And then there was one." "Hottan why don't you make this easy on yourself and vacate my mother's body now."

The wind kicked up as Hottan vented power. "You think just because you took out those weaklings that you can defeat me?"

"It's not about trying to defeat you." Kenshin says venting his own power. "It's about making you pay for all the suffering you've given everyone!" "To my father and mother!" "To my sisters!" "To me!" "To this entire world! !"

"Ha ha ha ha!" "I'll crush you and continue with my plan to destroy this world without fail!" Hottan said as a storm raged around them.

"Your ambitions aren't coming to pass! !" Kenshin said unsheathing Kuroi Jigoku. "I'm willing to risk it all to stop you here! !"

"Then face me! !" Hottan shouts pointing at Kenshin. "For the final time! !"

The two rushed toward one another as lightning crashed down between them.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Well I guess I have a little explaining to do.

Kenshin: Why have me go over the Averruncus siblings like that?

Draconis: Well in Quartum's case he like Sanderson underestimated you and you made him pay for it. The next fight I was more or less showing your ability to plan ahead and I wanted to have you unlock that eye's first skill.

Kenshin: And in Sextum's and Tertium's fight?

Draconis: Well Sextum really doesn't have a lot of battle moves and I couldn't think of much anyway. As for Tertium...well in the manga before the assault on the Gravekeeper's palace by the Ala Alba Tertium starts to discov-...well rediscover his humanity. I'm trying to make this story a little more AU so this is happening a lot sooner. So I was writing him feeling somewhat reluctant to fight Kenshin being confused and all about where his loyalties lie. That's all I'm saying on the subject as to not risk spoilers.

Kenshin: OoooK Then what's up with what I said at the end?

Draconis: About risking your life to protect the world? (nod) Well Hellas is part of the world is it not?

Kenshin: Ohhhh...

Anyway next chapter. Kenshin vs. Hottan. Who will win? Find out next time.

Footnotes.

(1 ) Seishin Boido- Spiritual Voiding. A technique used by Kenshin to attempt to separate Hottan from Hikari's body. It's effects will be shown next chapter.

(2 ) Chimei Supairaru- Deadly Spiral. The name of Kenshin's naginata artifact. Other than just being a Naginata weapon it will have other abilities in this story.

(3 ) Kurimuzonharikēn- Crimson Hurricane. Naginata technique used by Kenshin in conjunction with Katentou and wind magic. Useful in large groups of enemies.

(4 ) Touketsu Ten no Yoroi- Heavenly Ice Armor. Ice based assimilation. Covers user in layers of ice. Extinguishes most fires that come in contact with wearer.

(5 ) Koori no Dātsu_- _Ice darts. User throws one dart and makes a handsign and the darts multiply pending on how much energy is inputted into the attack. Only useable by wearer of Touketsu Ten no Yoroi or an ice mage.

(6 ) English translation for spell- "Oh, temple of the sleeping dead beneath the earth, Appear from below us! Pillars of Hades!"

Whelp see ya'll next time.

Draconis678 out.


	9. Overdrive Burnout

Draconis: Alright now I want a good clean fight...

Kenshin: Really? I'm trying to beat the holy high hell outta this prick!

Hottan: I'm trying to kill the fucker for cripes sake!

Draconis: Ah fuck it who am I kidding? Give each other hell! (rings bell)

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 9

Overdrive Burnout

Draconis: (leaves) Oh yeah that's right begin!

(start)

_Previously on Springfield and Kuroshi Redux._

"_Your ambition isn't coming to pass!" "I'm willing to risk it all to stop you!" Kenshin shouts._

"_Then face me! !" "One final time!" Hottan yells._

"_This was it." Kenshin narrated. "Four years of bidding my time in a hellish nightmare." "Seventy days of training for this." "One last crack at Hottan." "If I failed here then Mom was doomed to be possessed by Hottan for good." "If I failed here who knows who would step up to stop Hottan?" "Who could really?" "Yukari-Chan and Miyuki-Chan had failed." "Dad was unable to use Ryuujin's Avarice and Nagi was still recovering from the effect of the seal he placed on Hottan." "So it fell to me." "However before I get into that let us go check in on Eishun and Amaterasu as well as Dad."_

"Amaterasu-San duck!" Eishun shouts. Amaterasu does so and Eishun dives over her and slashes at a group of demons. _"Zankusen!" _A fierce wind sliced the demons to bits. Amaterasu looked to her left and noticed more demons flying in after her and Eishun. She started spinning her naginata and pointed it at them. _"Raimei Tatsumaki!" _A large spiraling vortex of wind and lightning fired out from the blade electrifying the demons.

Eishun and Amaterasu stood back to back. "Heh you're pretty good old man." Amaterasu said.

"Not now I'm killing!" Eishun said diving into the fray once more.

"Hey Tatsu Sheena you two doing alright?" Amaterasu said hacking up more demons.

Tatsu devoured a group of unfortunate demons that had been in front of him. "I'm alright."

Sheena clawed a large number in half with a swipe of her claws. "We'll live I'm more concerned about Kenshin." "Those two powers are nearly equal right now and dueling each other for superiority."

Amaterasu looks out into the storm. _"Kenshin..." She trails off in thought. _

(break)

_With Ryuushin._

Ryuushin looked toward a gathering of dark clouds way off in the distance where Kenshin had headed. _"So it's begun." "Kenshin's met Hottan and they're fighting." "Dammit." "This body of mine can't take another use of Ryuujin's Avarice or it'll kill me."_

"**_And that's why Kenshin really asked you to stay behind." _**His inner demon said. Ryuushin's eyes widened. _"Wh-What? !" _His inner demon laughed. **_"Come on boss Yukari's met Yuki before and she's nice enough that it seems that Miyuki could trust her from what Kenshin told you."_**

"_So...Kenshin's put his own wellbeing...no his life on the line trying to save Hikari knowing that he is the only one who can fight Hottan on even ground." Ryuushin gritted his teeth. "Dammit."_

"_**Boss." "You do have a weak connection to the Shinigami why not ask Hikari or your kids to show you how to make it stronger and use Ryuujin's Avarice in conjunction with it." **_His inner demon told him.** _"Besides you don't need Ryuujin's power to be strong." "You're strong without it."_**

"_Thanks." Ryuushin said turning to look at Yukari and Miyuki. "Kenshin should be fine." "His power hasn't dropped drastically yet."_

Suddenly Yukari sprung up panting. Yuki yelped in surprise. "Yukari-San don't spring up suddenly like that!"

"Wh-Where's Kenshin-nii?" Yukari asks. Ryuushin points out toward the dark horizon. "He's out fighting your possessed mother." "He'll be back with her shortly."

Miyuki springs up suddenly causing Yuki to sigh. "Why do I bother?" "Doesn't matter you two are fully healed now anyway."

"No...no no...this isn't good." Yukari said hopping to her feet taking off toward the storm. Ryuushin flashed in front of her. "What's wrong Yukari?" "Everything's going to be fine."

"No it's not Dad!" "Kenshin-nii's in serious danger!" Yukari shouts. Miyuki runs up to the two and nods. "We wanted to tell you and him something else, but our wounds caused us to pass out!." "Niichan might die if we don't get to him!"

Ryuushin crouched down and set his hands on their shoulders. "Calm down and tell me what's going on."

"If Kenshin-nii separates Mom and Hottan the Yuusou Heiken Fuuin will lose effect!" "Kenshin-nii doesn't stand a chance against his full power!"

Ryuushin's eyes widen a margin. "Are you two absolutely certain about this?"

"One hundred percent!" Miyuki yells. "We have to go now!"

Ryuushin turned to Shirota and Yuki. "You two come on!" "We haven't much time!" Ryuushin turned around coating his hand in youki. _**"Enkou come forth! !" **_A large red scaled dragon appeared in front of Ryuushin who grabbed Yukari and Miyuki jumping onto the dragon followed shortly by Shirota and Yuki.

"Ryuushin-Sama?" "What's the rush?" Enkou asks. Ryuushin points toward the storm. "I'll tell you on the way Enkou just head toward that storm on the double."

"Alright." "Hang on!" Enkou said lifting off.

(break)

_Back with Kenshin._

The two slashed claws at each other forcing past one another. Kenshin turned around holding his hand out. _"Fukanzen Ryuu Imari!"_

Hottan mirrored his action. _"Nekomata Hidama!" _A large sphere made of fire met his attack head on exploding in center of the field they were in. Hottan rushed toward Kenshin swinging the Great Grand Master Key at Kenshin who blocked. Kenshin struggled against the force being pushed on him. "Grah!'

"_Kenshin!" "Strike now!" Hikari's inner demon shouts. "She's forcing Hottan to remain there!"_

"_Got it!" _Kenshin said turning his hand and forcing the key and Kuroi Jigoku to the ground. He then dipped down and drove his elbow into Hottan's stomach before letting go of Kuroi Jigoku to ram his palm into the possessive man's chest driving him back.

"_You just touched your mother's chest." "Strange." Mirai said._

"_Ye-" "Shut it Mirai!" Kenshin thought._

"_Pay attention!" Hikari says. _Kenshin looks up to see Hottan lunging at him. Grabbing Kuroi Jigoku he slashed a gash into Hottan's leg and jumped backward.

"Seems the only thing that key is good for is being a blunt object." Kenshin says. Hottan scowls. "That's what you think." _"Rewrite!"_

Kenshin's eyes widen as a force hit him dead in the face, yet nothing happens. "Wh-What? !" "Rewrite doesn't work on you? !" Hottan shouts.

"How utterly insulting." Kenshin growls. "Daiken took a blow for me that would have done nothing to me." "You can't beat me Hottan." "I won't allow myself to be defeated by someone who lost himself so easily!" Kenshin flashed in front of Hottan grabbing him by the face and forcing him backward into a large stalagmite. Thinking quickly he grabbed two charms and slapped them onto his mother's body and backed away chanting the incantation. _"Raimei Jumon!"_

"Gah!" Hottan cursed as he found himself temporarily paralyzed. _"Charm-San Charm-San." "Light a __fuse and create an explosion!" "Bakahatsu Aikyou!"_

Hottan's eyes widen as the remaining charm shone brightly before exploding. Kenshin hunched over panting. "D-Dammit." "That couldn't have finished him, but I'm running low on options." "The more this gets drawn out the more the scales tip in his advantage." Kenshin then winces looking at his hands. Black scales had already begun to spread across his body. "Damn you Ryuujin-teme." "Leave me alone." _"Ryuujin's Avarice deact-" _Kenshin was cut off by a large ethereal claw shooting out at him cutting a gash into his shoulder. Kenshin flashed backward as the smoke cleared. Hottan stepped out his robe burned away, and he was furious.

"You..." "You little bastard! !" He shouts appearing in front of Kenshin swinging the Great Grand Master Key at his head. Kenshin raised Kuroi Jigoku to block the strike successfully. However Hottan slashed through his defense and sent him flying into another stalagmite. "_Audi clamorem meum Antiqua Lunae( 1):" "Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes!" "Incendium Gehennae!"_

A large dark fireball roared toward Kenshin exploding as it hit him. _"Where is he?" "There's no way that was able to finish him." "Hah." "Dammit I could see better if it wasn't raining so hard." _Hottan looked around through his and Hikari's eyes.

"_Kenshin...don't die." _The woman in question said wrapping her arms around herself squeezing her eyes shut.

"_There's..." _Hikari heard a familiar voice. _"There is no way I'm getting killed without getting you back!" "Even if I can no longer move I will take you back from this bastard!"_

"_Kenshin...?" _Hikari said to herself. _"Did he hear me?"_

Hottan turned behind him and noticed Kenshin standing with Ryuujin's Avarice deactivated.. "So you wanna break the training wheels off and really get serious?"

Hottan smirks. "I thought you'd never ask." "Let's do so."

Kenshin narrows his eyes. _"Abeat!" "Adeat!" _"You know I'm getting awfully sick of you dragging my mother's name through the mud." Kenshin spun his naginata a couple of times before holding at his left. "As a matter o' fact it outright pisses me off." "As soon as I extract you from her body I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life!" He shouts as the white aura of his shinigami abilities surrounds him once more.

"Stop going on about it like a broken record and let's fight!" Hottan shouts as the same aura surrounds him.

Kenshin scowled as the both spoke the same words. _"Shinigami abilities activate!" _Kenshin raised Kuroi Jigoku as Hottan mirrored his action with the Great Grand Master Key. "Ki te( 2)!" The two clashed their weapons together and jumped backward before dashing at one another again. _"Code of the Life-Maker!" _Kenshin was blown backward only to disappear leaving a substitution stencil behind. _"Nani? !" _

"Up here jackass!" Kenshin shouts diving for him slashing Kuroi Jigoku downward. _"Katensho!"_

The attack engulfed Hottan who erupted from the attack unscathed. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that boy!" He looks up and notices Kenshin chanting a spell. _"Man Man Terro Terro:" "Kenotētos Astrapsatō de Temetō!" "Dios Tukos!"_

Kenshin swung Kuroi Jigoku downward as giant axe of lightning roared toward Hottan hitting him successfully. Hottan however didn't let up as he shot blasts of energy at Kenshin who began moving toward him. _"Quingentos Spiritus Ignis." __"Coèuntes, sagittent inimicum meam." _Kenshin flashes behind Hottan spinning his naginata._ "Sagitta Magica!" "Convergentia Ignis!" _The fire arrows began to gather in Kenshin's artifact. _"Emissa!"_ _"Bureijin Tatsumaki (3 )!"_

Hottan turns wide-eyed at the spiraling vortex of fire arrows barreling toward him. "Chikushou( 4)!"

Kenshin looks on as the smoke clears to see Hottan hanging his head. _"This is one of the only chances I'll get." "Let's do this!" _Kenshin roared toward Hottan. _"Seishin Boido!" _Ramming his palm toward Hottan it looked as though he got him. _"Is...Is it over?"_

"Heh...heh." "You fool." Hottan backhanded Kenshin away from him. "Now take your attack back!" _"Emittam!" _Kenshin's Bureijin Tatsumaki shot back toward him. _"This...is gonna hurt." _Kenshin's left eye pulsed drawing his attention. _"No way...?" _

The attack exploded hitting Kenshin. Hottan cackles. "Ha ha ha!" "Done in by your own attack!"

Hottan suddenly stopped laughing as Kenshin walked out of the smoke unscathed with his artifact on his back and Kuroi Jigoku sheathed. "You...how are you still alive? !" "A spell that has already been assimilated can't be assimilated again!"

Kenshin smirks. "It's been five minutes." Hottan's eyes widen a margin remembering what he had said before.

"_The ability is called Kami Shouheki." "It defends me against all attacks, but in return I cannot use the ability again for five minutes."_ Hottan narrows his eyes. "So that's what it was." "You lucked out."

"Lucked out?" "Or bidded for time?" Kenshin questioned rhetorically. _"Kenshin you got lucky and you know it." Mirai said._

"_I know that, but he doesn't." Kenshin thought._

"You must be getting awfully exhausted." Hottan said appearing behind him. "This is what?" "Your fifth fight in a row?" Hottan kicked Kenshin in the ribs. Kenshin went barreling away from him trying to regain his stability. _"Damn...he broke a couple of em' there." "Mirai use some of my energy to prevent them from puncturing my lungs."_

"_On it." Mirai said. _

Hottan appears in front of him punching at Kenshin's face. Kenshin bats his hand away and sends one of his own at the madman. Hottan bats it away and both of them drive their knees into one anothers stomachs. Catching their breath they chop their hands and each others necks gaining some separation between them.

Hottan races toward Kenshin who uncased his wings. _"Tsubasa Kamaitachi!"_

"_Nani? !" "The wind is blowing more fiercely than before!" "It's cutting into me!" Hottan thought as various gashes appeared in Hikari's body. _"This means nothing! !" Hottan shouts. "These wounds will heal quickly!" "Haaaahhh!"

Kenshin stared as nothing happened to Hottan. "What's going on?" "I thought Hottan was able to subjugate Mom with that damn key?"

"Damn you!" Hottan yells furiously. "Obey you infernal woman! !" Suddenly Hikari's hand wrapped around her own throat. "No!" "I...I refuse to be your fucking puppet any longer!" "Kenshin!" "Strike!" "Now! !"

"Wh-What should I use? !" "I've barely got any energy left!" Kenshin shouts.

"A-Anything!" Hikari shouts back. "Weaken my body then extract Hottan!"

"_I-I...have to hurt...Mom while she's actually conscious?" Kenshin thought stunned._

"_Kenshin." "Do it." "It's the only way." His mother's inner demon said solemnly._

"_Use that move you used to take out the demons on the way here." "It's the only one strong enough that you can use right now." Mirai said._

Kenshin closed his eyes as a single tear slid down his face. "Very well." Taking out Shiroi Tengoku and Chimei Supairaru he began spinning the naginata while holding the kodachi above it. _"Katentou."_

He began pumping wind magic into his naginata gathering the knives around his blade. "_Kurimuzonharikēn!" _"Get ready!" "Here I come!"

(break)

_Back with Amaterasu and Eishun._

Both girl and man panted as the last of the demons vanished. "Wh-What's going on?" "That can't be it." Eishun says. Amaterasu looks out to a shining light where Kenshin headed off to. "It is." "Kenshin's beaten him." "Stay here." "Both of us need rest, but I can make it to where he is."

Eishun nods. "Very well." Eishun hands her a charm. "Activate this if something goes wrong." "It will let me know to come after you."

"Alright." Amaterasu says taking off. _"Kenshin." "Please be alright." "Bringing back Dad doesn't mean much if he's killed you in the process." "Your energy is so weak right now."_

Eishun looks out and sees Enkou flying toward Tatsu and Sheena. "Ryuushin?" "What are you doing here?"

"The girls are healed!" "Get on we've got to move!" Ryuushin shouts. Enkou Tatsu and Sheena all suddenly pulse. "Enkou what's going on? !"

"I-I apologize...Ryuushin-Sama." "I expended all my energy getting us here." Enkou said. "I need to go back to the demon realm."

"Kenshin's energy is running out so we have to return as well." Tatsu said.

Ryuushin turns to the other four on Enkou. "Can you all fly?"

"Yes." Was the unanimous response.

"Eishun you going to be alright? !" Ryuushin shouts as all the summons disappear.

"I'll live." "Now tell me what's got you in such a panic." Eishun said flying over to him.

(break)

_At the same time._

_With Kenshin._

"Haaahhhhh! !" Kenshin said rushing toward his possessed mother his technique spinning around him furiously. "That's right." "Attack!" Hikari shouts.

"_This is it." "I've done it." _Kenshin thought as his attack collides with Hikari who put up no resistance. The two conscious Averruncus siblings Quartum and Quintum looked on. "He's done it." "He's beaten Life-Maker-Sama." Quintum said.

Quartum stares indifferently. "I gave him too little credit." "I didn't take him seriously." "Quintum did you catch what Tertium and Sextum were talking about?"

"Yes." "I do agree." "I don't think it would mean much to him if we were to have died at his hands." Quintum said. "He even called us weaklings." "But this kid." "He spared our lives for no reason whatsoever."

"But what do we do?" "He's not going to die that easily." "We'd still be his servants until he kills us." Quartum says.

"I have an idea." "But I cannot mention it here." Quintum said vanishing to gather Tertium and Sextum. "Let's go." "We're heading back."

Quartum nods as the two vanish. Kenshin roared sending his attack away from him sending Hikari barreling toward the ground. He landed across from her. _"This is it!" "Last chance!" _Kenshin thought as his hand surrounded itself in white energy as he rushed toward Hikari who was still standing after the attack canceled. _"Seishin Boido! !"_

Kenshin's hand shot through his mother's body. "Gah!" "A-Almost...there." She said as Hottan took control of her for the final time.

"Damn you!" "Damn you straight to hell!" He shouts. "No matter what it takes I will kill you! !"

"Shut the hell up and get out of my mother's body!" Kenshin snaps back. He attached a charm to himself and held up a handsign. _"Kaze Tenohira Nifuda! !"_

Both Kenshin and Hikari were blown backward as Kenshin kept his grip on his mother's soul as a dark figure shot out of her back hitting the ground. "Hah!" "Hah!" "Haaaah." Kenshin sighs. "Owari ga...Kore de owari ga." (A/N: It's over...It's finally over.)

"Kenshin..." Hikari says looking down at him. Blinking she realizes that she has full control of her body again. "Kenshin!" She shouts embracing him.

"Kaa...-Chan." Kenshin says breathlessly.

"Hai...i-it's really me." She says. "Please...j-just let me hold you here for a moment."

Kenshin nods looking over Hikari's shoulder. His eyes widen as the dark figure from before darts after them. Thinking fast he tosses his mother to the side and takes a blade through the stomach. "Guh!"

"Kenshin! !" Hikari screams. _"No!" "I-I can't move!"_

"I told you." "No matter what it took..._**I would kill you! !" **_He takes the blade out and cuts a diagonal gash across Kenshin's body kicking him away.

"Hm hm." "This turned out to be a blessing in disguise." The man said walking toward Kenshin spinning the boy's own artifact. "The Yuusou Heiken Fuuin has lost effect on the both of us." "The wounds...on this woman's body are just too much to heal quickly."

Kenshin staggers to his feet. "D-Damn you." He spat. His eyes suddenly widen as the golden hue in his left iris vanishes. _"N-No!" "My left eye!" "It's gone blind!"_

"_The eye I gave you needs youki to see." "When you are low on youki it will cease functioning." _Kenshin recalls Mirai's words on that day almost two years ago. _"No...I'm at my end in energy!"_

Suddenly he registered a presence standing right next to him. He turned and saw the man that challenged him in his dream to this fight. "Damn you!" Kenshin punched toward the man only to have his fist effortlessly caught.

"Tsk tsk tsk." He said. "You know you shouldn't stand against the creator." "You recognize me don't you Kenshin-kun?" He said mockingly.

Kenshin's glare toward the man deepened. "Fuck you Hottan!" "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to me and my family!"

"Ha ha ha!" "Then by all means try! !" Hottan said batting him away. Hottan appeared under him and drove his palm into Kenshin's back. "Ha ha!" "You can't even fight anymore." He shouts kicking him high into the sky. _"Kokuu Eisou!" _Several large arms came out of Hottan's body as he rushed toward Kenshin who tried to regain his stability. Hottan chopped him across the neck and buried his fist into the boy's stomach before slamming his fist across the boy's face sending him barreling toward the ground.

"_Naze?" "Why...did this happen?" Kenshin thought. "I worked so hard for this." "I was supposed to beat this asshole and give him back to Amaterasu-Chan." "I'm...not supposed to die here! !"_

Kenshin regained his balance and landed in front of Hikari. "Kenshin!" "Take it easy I sense someone coming!"

"We'll both be dead by then!" Kenshin shouts. "I'm going down fighting!" Kenshin's shinigami powers flared to life briefly only to cut out. "Wh-What?"

"Fu fu fu." Hottan laughed landing across from him. "It seems you've burnt out." "All that strength you had is gone."

Kenshin grit his teeth. "Mom." "Get moving if you can." "Go toward them and get help." "I'll try to buy you some time."

"Wh-What?" "No!" "It should be the other way around!" Hikari said.

"Just go!" Kenshin shouts. "I'm not about to let all that work I put into getting you back have been for nothing!"

Kenshin stares shocked as Hikari falls to the ground. He turns to find Hottan smirking. "It wouldn't matter much anyway." "She wouldn't get far." Hottan kicks Kenshin into a stalagmite who hit it headfirst. Kenshin tried to get up only for his body to convulse and hit the ground.

Hottan slowly walked over to Kenshin. "You...never stood a chance to begin with." "Not you...nor Nagi Springfield." "All his attempts at hindering me have failed." "Just as your attempts to stop me have failed." "And now..." Hottan trailed off as a menacing aura surrounded him. _**"You...will...Die..."**_

Hottan had one of his arms toss Kenshin's body into the air over his head. Spinning Kenshin's naginata he slashed it into Kenshin's stomach and dragged it up between his lungs barely missing his spine. Blood seeping out of his mouth he breathed out. "A...Amaterasu..."

Hottan's curiosity was peaked as Kenshin's body slid off the naginata landing with a dull thud. "What connection does he have to my daughter?" "Oh well it is of little consequence." Hottan looked down and saw Kenshin's finger's twitching. "He's barely alive." "How amusing." "I just thoughtof something." He ripped the boy's shirt off and began drawing a complex seal on his stomach. Drawing a spiral on his stomach while runes sprawled out from the four sides of the spiral. He then began drawing a rune circle around the spiral before putting the kanji character for one in the center of the spiral. _"Seal!"_

"Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki." "You now hold the soul of the Queen of Calamity until you die." "At which case she will be dragged down to hell with you." Hottan smirks. "Which by my estimate would be in...the next five minutes."

"Father!"

Hottan looked upward seeing Amaterasu flying down at him. "Ah...Amaterasu." "Coming to save your little boyfriend?"

Amaterasu scowled then sighed dejectedly. "No." "Let's go father." "There is nothing left here for us."

"That there is not." "Glad you could see things my way." Hottan said as he began walking away.

A hand shot out and grabbed his ankle. "Wh-Where...the hell do you think you're going?"

Amaterasu stared wide-eyed as Kenshin turned his body around on his stomach. "I'm still alive." "You said you were going to kill me."

"Hmph." Hottan said stabbing Kenshin's artifact into the ground. "Very well if you're so eager to die."

Amaterasu ran toward them and kicked Kenshin's hand away. "Take your hands off my father!"

Kenshin stared up in abject shock at her. "Amaterasu-Chan...what are you saying? !"

"Very well Amaterasu I'll leave you to finish him off." Hottan said vanishing.

"Don't fight anymore." Amaterasu said her voice breaking. "It's over." "Just rest."

"Amaterasu you told me you wanted to have him defeated!" "I still haven't done that yet!" Kenshin yells.

"I don't want him back if it means you have to die! !" Amaterasu screams out.

Kenshin's eyes widen. "Wh-What are..."

Amaterasu squeezed her eyes shut as tears poured out. "I-I'm sorry..." "I'm so sorry!" "J-Just please forget about me!" Amaterasu vanished as Kenshin stared down at the ground. _"F-Forget about her?" "I-I...can't." _He faintly heard a group of people land on the ground as the storm ended. "Oh my god." "Yuki heal them!"

"I'll start with Kenshin!" "His injuries are far more severe!" "Yukari Miyuki go heal Hikari!" Yuki said panicked.

"R-Right!" The two girls said rushing over to their mother.

Ryuushin scowled down at the ground. "Dammit." "We were too late."

"Ryuushin." "It's going to be alright." "They're being healed as we speak." Eishun said.

Ryuushin turned to him. "Yeah?" "If I had been faster there wouldn't be a need for it."

"Yu...kari...Miyuki...bring me to Kenshin..." Hikari said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ryuushin-San..." Yuki said cutting off the flow of magic.

"What?" Ryuushin said.

"Kenshin...isn't going to make it." Yuki said solemnly.

Ryuushin's eyes widen. "Wh-What? !" "No!" "Keep trying!" Ryuushin yelled pleading with her.

"I-I can, but his chance of survival is extremely low." Yuki said. The twins placed Hikari in front of them. "Please...let me."

"I-I'd give anything a shot now." Yuki said.

Hikari nods. _"Shinigami Powers Activate." "I, Tsuki Hikari give back the life force stolen from Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki." _

"**_Very well." _**A deep feminine voice replied.

Kenshin's body started glowing. "Huuuuuuuuhhhhh!" Kenshin took in air as his body slowly began healing. (cough) (cough) "I-I'm...alive?"

"Don't move." "Your life force is replenishing itself." Hikari said.

"Don't think I can move." "I'm hacked up most of my ribs are cracked two of em' broke and my neck's broken." Kenshin said. "I'm just gonna pass out."

Hikari began teetering. "Right...behind you." She fell to the side laying on the ground.

"_Kenshin." "Return me to her." Hikari's inner demon says. "My job's done here."_

"_O...OK." Kenshin thought as he appeared in front of her."Gotta say I'm gonna miss you bein' in my head."_

"_Aw I'm touched." She giggled. "But you got your Kaa-Chan back so I'm no longer needed." _

"_Alright." _Kenshin reached over and grabbed Hikari's hand. _"I'm still kinda low on energy so you'll have to make the trip back yourself."_

"_That's alright." Hikari said. "And Kenshin?"_

"_Hm?" "What?"_

The inner demon crouched down and kissed the boy. _"It's been fun." "Enjoy your new tenant." _She disappeared leaving Kenshin confused. _"New tenant?"_

Mirai heard footsteps as did Kenshin. Both turned around and stared in abject shock. _"Arika? !"_

Meanwhile in Hikari's soul her inner demon appeared in front of her. "So." "How was it?" Hikari asks. Her inner demon shrugs. "He can really go...if you catch my drift."

Hikari's mouth gaped open as she instantly caught what here inner demon was implying. "You What? ! !"

"Relax relax...(sigh) I'm about to show you why I did so." She stomped on the floor as a screen popped up. "I'll show you events from when he was six up until now." She began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Hikari asks. Her inner demon batted an eye at her. "I like pain and seeing others in pain, but I do not want to witness that again."

"What do you mean?" Hikari said. She received no answer as the feed began.

Hours later her inner demon returned to find Hikari laying on the floor. "No more...I don't want to watch any more." "Make it stop." "Please..." She spoke in a whisper her body quivering.

Inner Hikari set her hand on her lighter self. "Now you know." "Get up."

"How could they?" "He...he was just a boy." Hikari said her voice breaking.

"Don't let it get to you." Inner Hikari said grabbing her hand,

Hikari yanked her hand away. "How can I? !" "I-I just watched my only son being tortured!"

"Yes, but he needs you now more than ever!" Inner Hikari shouts. "Despite getting you Ryuushin and Yukari and Miyuki back he still curses his existence hiding it all behind a facade!" "Because of Daiken being rewritten and losing Amaterasu!" "If he doesn't have you all he'll just leave again to get himself killed!" "He told you he wouldn't die until he got you back, but he was willing to sacrifice himself to buy you time!" "No son should ever have to say that at his age!" "Help him love his life again!"

Hikari looked down. "Inner."

"Yeah?" She replies.

"Thanks." "I needed that." Hikari said looking her dead in the eyes.

Inner Hikari smiles. "Need me to smack you around a bit?" "Just to make sure."

"No thanks." Hikari answers with a deadpanned expression.

(break)

_Back Outside._

The group was making their way back toward Hellas. Ryuushin was walking in the front making idle conversation with Yuki while carrying Kenshin who was still passed out. Yukari and Miyuki were asking Eishun if he could show them how to use a sword. Shirota was in the back carrying Hikari on his back.

"Well girls I can show you the basics, but I'd rather leave the rest to Ryuushin." Eishun says.

"Aw alright." Miyuki says. Yukari nods. "That's fine."

"So how long do you think he's going to be out?" Ryuushin asks.

"I...really don't know." "It shouldn't be long though." Yuki said then looked down.

"What's wrong?" Ryuushin said.

"Daiken-Sama." "I couldn't find hide or hair of him after I finished." "With him gone Kenshin's case is as good as screwed." Yuki says.

"I see." Ryuushin said. "This isn't going to be good." "Not for Kenshin nor Hellas."

"Hey Ryuushin!" Shirota yells from the back. Ryuushin turns around walking backwards. "Why do I gotta carry your wife? !" "She's dead freakin' weight right now!"

Ryuushin was about to say something when he felt something. "Eh heh heh." "I'm sorry Shiro could ya repeat that?" "I couldn't hear you."

"I said your wife's dead weight!" Shirota shouts.

Ryuushin bit back a laugh. "OK if you say so." "I don't think she is though."

"You're not the on-" Shirota was cut off as a big feeling of 'oh shit' washed him.

"I'm dead weight am I?" Shirota turns slowly to see Hikari glaring menacingly at him with a crazed smirk.

"N-No..." "Y-Y-You're light as a feather Mrs. Tsuk-" Shirota was sent flying forward by a punch from Hikari only for her to grab his shirt and bury her knee in between his legs.

Ryuushin having heard all this felt a phantom pain cross over his manhood. "I do not envy him."

Hikari walked forward carrying Shirota by the scruff of his shirt. "Well what do ya' know Shirota." "You're dead weight as well."

"Y-You...bitch..." Shirota groaned out.

Hikari turned back around her eyes closed smiling. "What was that?" "I didn't hear you."

Shirota paled. "I'll shut up now."

"Good boy." Hikari says. Yuki turns around. "I'm not healing you."

"D-Dammit." Shirota said forcing himself upward and slowly walking forward.

Eishun narrowed his eyes. _"I think Hikari just reminded me why I should never upset her." "I remember when our old friend Kenshin made that remark." "He didn't get up until the next morning."_

"Ryuushin you're a prick you planned that didn't you?" Shirota asks.

(stifled laugh) "Whatever do you mean?" Ryuushin says.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Shirota says angrily. "You planned on me calling your wif-"

Hikari turned back around smiling menacingly. "I have a name."

"H-Hai." "Hikari-San." Shirota said.

Ryuushin made a whipping noise. Shirota glared. "Oh piss off Ryuushin!"

"What?" "My wife's got you whipped and I'm willing to bet that Yuki's even got you whipped." Ryuushin said.

"You act like you aren't Ryuushin." Eishun says.

"Please." "I'm no ones whipping boy." Ryuushin said.

Hikari turned to Ryuushin with a half hearted glare and a menacing smirk. "Ryuushin."

Ryuushin paled. "Y-Yes dear?"

"Shut up." Hikari says.

Ryuushin looked forward his head hanging slightly with a dispirited look on his face. "Yes dear."

Shirota made the whipping noise only for Yuki to turn to him. "Shirota-kun...don't start."

"Y-Yes Yuki-Chan." Shirota said.

Eishun narrows his eyes. "At least I'm man enough to admit Konaka has me whipped."

"Ne Eishun-San." Miyuki said. "What does 'whipped' mean?"

Eishun looked down. "You'll find out when you're older."

"Aw!" "That's no fun!" Miyuki said.

"Ugh." "Will you all be quiet." "I'm trying to sleep." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin?" Hikari said.

"Yeah." "Ugh Dad go ahead and put me down." "I'm fine." Kenshin says.

"OK." "We've been walking for several hours." Ryuushin says. Kenshin looks up.

"What is it Ken-Chan?" Hikari asks.

"Something's coming." Kenshin says.

A large ship flew overhead. Shirota looked up. "That's Somo's dreadnought...what is he doing here?"

Speaking of which the aforementioned man appeared in front of Kenshin flanked by two soldiers. "Ah I've found you."

"Somo." "What is it." Kenshin says.

Somo ignores him and turns to his soldiers sighing. "Men." "Arrest Colonel Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin at once."

"Sir." The soldier said moving in toward the boy. Ryuushin Hikari Yuki Shirota Yukari Miyuki and Eishun stand in front of him.

"Over my dead body." Ryuushin growls.

"Ryuushin..." Somo says. "Don't make my job harder than it already is." "The Royal council has ordered me to do this."

"The royal council?" Kenshin said. "What have those old windbags finally gone mad?"

"Regrettably yes." Somo says. "Mad with power." "Sanderson reported to the capital that Daiken has been murdered." "By you."

"Heh...heh...heh...ah ha ha ha!" Kenshin laughed madly. "Can it get any fucking better? !" "I nearly get wasted I lose one of my good friends and now the man I saw as a second father's murder is being pinned on me!" "Tell you what why not just put me down now and save those cocksuckers some trouble eh? !"

Somo was unfazed by this outburst having expected it. "I'm sorry Kenshin." "But you might be right about death." "They've already released the knowledge to the public." "You're now the pariah of Hellas."

Kenshin sighs. "Fuck my life." "Alright let's go." "I'm the one who dragged Daiken to his death so I guess I am responsible." "But leave them out of it."

"I've no orders to arrest anyone else." "However I will at least offer them a ride." Somo says.

"Don't." "As it stands now I'm already on death row." Kenshin says flying up to the ship.

"We accept." Ryuushin said.

Somo sighs. "Thank you." "No one in the nine divisions sparing Sanderson's believes the council's bullshit for a second." "We saw the video file and handed it to a member of the Rikudou organization who happened to be in the area to be checked for tampering." "It shows Kenshin stabbing the emperor in the back so we're hoping that it will at least get him off on the murder charge when it comes back."

"Kenshin would never do that." Ryuushin said. "Daiken was like a second father to him."

"We know." Somo says. "Kenshin was generally well received in the nine divisions, but with the council having all the power now we may have to pursue him."

"He didn't." Eishun says. "I was there." "Daiken took a rewrite to save Kenshin."

Somo's eyes widen a margin. _"The emperor...willingly laid down his life for him?"_

"Come on Somo-Daisho." His soldiers said. "We don't want to keep the _councilors_ waiting."

Somo nods noticing how they both spat the word councilors like venom. "Yes." "Come on."

Ryuushin turned to his family and friends. "Let's go."

Miyuki turned to Hikari. "K-Kaa-Chan...is Niichan going to be alright?"

"I hope so Miyuki." Hikari said distantly.

_(break)_

_Hellas._

"Hey Vesper!" "You got that untampering done yet?" A male voice asks.

"Yes Sin..." "And call me by my codename we're in the freakin' capital." Vesper said.

"Oops." "Sorry bro." Sin said. Vesper sighs. "It's fine Toushi(5 )."

"So Jouhou(6 )." "What do you think those council fucks have against this kid?" Sin said.

"I heard he defied them and blatantly disrespected the head councilwoman Sakara." Vesper said. "Bout time too." "I was wondering when someone was going to knock that bitch down a peg."

"Want me to hand it in to Lady Noka?" Sin offered.

"Yes, but don't get caught." Vesper says. Sin chuckles. "Please I wasn't the best spy in the army for nothing."

Sin left leaving Vesper alone. "I need to call Rantou...dammit now he's got me doin' it." He picked up a communicator and spoke into it. "Shougai.(7 )" "Come in."

A rough voice came through on the other end. "Did you fix that video?"

"Yes sir." "Toushi is delivering it to her majesty." Vesper said.

"Good." "I'll be waiting for yours and his return."

"Wait Shougai if I may." "We may want to approach this boy." "We need a sixth man."

"You know what he would have to do?" Rantou asks.

"I'm aware of the position he'd have to fill, but I think he'd be suited for it." Vesper said.

"Very well." "We'll approach him after we find out where he's going." "Place a tracer on him." Rantou said.

"It shall be done." Vesper said.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Whelp that's the end of arc one and I will be going into a sub arc before diving right into Mahora.

Ryuushin: Well yeah there's still a lot of unanswered questions.

Hikari: Yeah and it'd seem like a huge middle finger to people who are enjoying the story.

Draconis: Heh. As much as I love giving people the finger I'm not particularly savvy on losing readers. Gotta say though I have more hits on this story than I did when I got to this part in the last story.

Kenshin: (singsong) I'm gonna die...! I am so screwed...!

Draconis: (bashes Kenshin over the head) Shut up you're scaring people! Anyway who or what is this mysterious organization named Rikudou? Will Kenshin be executed? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next time!

Edit: Completely forgot the footnotes

_(1 ) _Audi clamorem meum Antiqua Lunae- Ancient Moon hear my cry. Hikari's activation phrase.

(2 ) Ki te!- Come!

(3 ) Bureijin Tatsumaki- Blazing tornado, fire based naginata attack using fire arrows in convergence.

(4 ) Chikushou- Dammit.

(5 ) Toushi- Stealthy Step. Sin's codename in the Rikudou organization

(6 ) Jouhou- Military intelligence. Vesper's codename.

(7 ) Shougai- Assault. Rantou's codename.

Draconis678 out.


	10. Trial of the Wrongfully Accused

Draconis: Whelp here we are. The trial of Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki. (dons a judges outfit) Bring in the defendant.

Kenshin: Dude what the hell?

Draconis: What? I'm going to try to get you off.

Kenshin: Ewww.

Draconis: Not like that you little pervert! Jeez I'm surprised you even know that!

Hikari: What do you expect? My inner demon got a hold of him.

Draconis: Ugh fine let's just start.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 10

Trials of the Wrongfully Accused.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

Miyuki was walking around in Somo's dreadnought when she noticed Kenshin standing outside on the deck. She walked out and called out to him.

"Niichan." "Aren't you cold?" Miyuki asks.

"No." "My blood already runs cold." Kenshin says. (sigh) "I'm sorry Miyuki." "Even if I'm about to die I shouldn't act cold toward you." He sat down. "Have a seat next to me."

"O-OK." Miyuki says. Kenshin turns toward Miyuki smiling. "You know I've hardly noticed, but you're kinda cute."

Miyuki blushes brushing some hair to the side of her face. "Th-Thank you." "N-Niichan...?"

"Hm?" Kenshin sounded. Miyuki wrapped her arms around him. "Niichan...I don't want you to leave."

Kenshin's eyes soften as he embraces his little sister. "Miyuki." "It's going to take a miracle to save me."

"Then one will happen!" Miyuki shouts. "I'm sure of it!"

Kenshin held back a chuckle. "OK." "I'll take your word for it."

Miyuki backed away and held out her hand. "Here."

"What is it?" Kenshin said. She places a purple piece of cloth in his hand. "It's a new eyepatch." "You lost your other one...so I made this one for you in one of the rooms in here that had a sewing machine."

Kenshin stared at it _"It looks nice." "Too bad I won't wear it for long." _"Thanks sis." "I'll put it on right now."

Miyuki shakes her head and takes the eye patch back. "Let me." She leaned toward Kenshin placing the eye patch over his left eye and tying it around his head. She blushes noticing how close she was to Kenshin. _"O-Our lips a-are a-almost touching."_

"Miyuki-Chan you done yet?" Kenshin said snapping her out of her daze.

"U-Um." "Y-Yes!" "Uh sorry Niichan I just remembered Mom needs me for something!" Miyuki said taking off.

Kenshin looked on as she ran back into the ship before sighing turning back toward the horizon. _"How are you feeling?" _Mirai asks_._

"_Like shit." _Kenshin bluntly replies._ (sigh) "Sorry Mirai." "I'm...just confused right now."_

"_On what you should be feeling?" _Mirai guesses. Kenshin looks up._ "Yeah." "On one hand I want to be happy that my family has been reunited, but at the same time now that I have the implications of what had to be done to do that have hit me like a Thousand Thunderbolts to the face."_

"_Are...you regretting what you did to escape Megalo?" _Mirai asks. Kenshin shakes his head._ "I will never regret doing that." _He took out his pactio card staring at it. The picture was just of him in his normal clothes stroking his chin with a cocky smirk. _"Mirai." "Would it be strange for me to say that I miss Amaterasu-Chan already?" _

"_No." "I know how your feeling." "You knew her for such a short time, but you feel as though you've known her all your life." "Like she's been walking next to you the whole time." _Mirai says.

"_Mirai." "You said you were me." "What exactly do you mean by that?" _Kenshin asks.

"_What are you talking about?" "It means what it means." _Mirai says. Kenshin shakes his head. _"No no no." "You said you were acting as my inner demon, but to act as my inner demon means that you aren't my inner demon in actuality." "Mirai...are you the soul of Mom and Dad's old friend trying to find peace?"_

Mirai sighs. _"No." "It's true I'm not your inner demon, but I am not that person." _

"_Then who?" _Kenshin asks.

"_I'd answer that, but someone's coming." Mirai says. _Kenshin lifts his head continues staring at his pactio card.

"_Thank you...Neechan." _Mirai says. He hears someone walk up beside him and turns to find Arika. _"What?"_

"_Why can't you tell him?" "He deserves to know does he not?" _Arika says. _"He's facing what could be his final moments." _

"_For me to tell him who I really am would mean one of us would have to die." _Mirai says. _"He is not ready to face me yet."_ _"I'm just hoping he will succeed where I failed when the time comes." _

"Are you looking at the pactio card Amaterasu gave you?"

Kenshin turns around and finds Yukari staring. "Uh...yeah." Yukari noticed that usual smartassed tone in his voice was gone. "Do you miss her?" Kenshin nods.

"I see." "You know she was our only friend when we served her bastard father." Yukari said. Kenshin stared. "She never brought you up." Yukari nods. "She probably didn't want to worry you at the time."

"I see." Kenshin says.

"I heard you talking to Miyuki." Yukari says. Kenshin sighs and stands up. "Wasn't really much said." "She told me she doesn't want me to leave I told her that it would take a miracle to save me now and she gave me this."

"I see," Yukari replies and hauls her hand back slapping Kenshin across the face. Expecting to hear an outburst she hauls her hand back again. She blinks as Kenshin turns toward the sky. "Kenshin-nii?"

"Yukari..." "I'm sorry." Kenshin says.

"For what?" Yukari asks. Kenshin looks her in the eyes and sighs. "For letting you get captured by them...and for...my suicide attempt."

"Kenshin-nii...?" Yukari said distantly. _"He doesn't feel cold right now, but...depressed?"_

Suddenly the intercom on the ship went off. "Attention all hands we will be landing in Hellas capital landing bay in ten minutes." "I repeat we will be landing at the capital in ten minutes."

"Heh." "And the bell gets louder." Kenshin says walking into the ship leaving his twin sister alone.

Kenshin arrived in the bridge of the ship where Somo and Ryuushin were waiting. He holds his hands out. "Slap the cuffs on me officer."

Somo sighs. "You're being awfully nonchalant about this Kenshin." "What's going on?"

"Nothing." "Just embracing the end is all." Kenshin said. Ryuushin sighs looking out the window seeing it rain again.

Kenshin looks outside as well. "Tch." "This rain follows me around like a goddamn bad omen." "If someone's up there telling me I'm down in the fucking dumps got the message thanks."

Somo went to say something but his communicator went off. "One moment." He says walking away.

"Lady Noka what is it?" "I'm on my way with Kenshin." Somo asks.

"I've received the tape and reviewed it myself." Noka says.

"And?" Somo said.

"Well just bring Kenshin in to the council room." "The judge and I will be waiting." "I'll handle his defense myself."

"Very well." "General Arashi out." Somo says.

"General Somo we are coming to a landing."

"Alright." "Kenshin could you go on with and wait at the landing bay with a few of my soldiers." "I need to have a word with Ryuushin."

"Feh." "Fine." Kenshin says walking off.

Ryuushin turns toward Somo. "What is it?"

"Ryuushin I think we have a good chance on getting Kenshin cleared on the murder charge." Somo says. Ryuushin visibly stiffens. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." "But I need you to wait at the gateport with your family." Somo says. Ryuushin goes to yell, but Somo holds up his hand. "Please listen." "We can clear Kenshin's name as Daiken's murderer, but the council and Sanderson might try something." "My division will protect him and the gateport worker will activate the gateport." "That's where you come in." "I need you Eishun Hikari Shirota Yuki and your daughters to power the damned thing so she can send you out of here."

"What about you?" "Won't the councilors be angry?" Ryuushin asks as Somo walks by him.

"Please." "Mine and my division's loyalties will always be with the royal family." Somo said. "A couple of the other divisions agree while the rest are on the fence barring that snake Sanderson's division."

"Alright." "What will be the signal?" Ryuushin asks.

"Listen or look for an explosion coming from the council chambers." Somo said.

(break)

Kenshin turned to the soldiers standing with him. "You know you don't have to act all stoic and shit." "I'm not going to do anything."

"We know that, but we are sensing for disturbances." One of them said.

"Ah." "So tell me...are you at all mad that I supposedly killed the emperor?" Kenshin asks trying to start a conversation.

"Yes." "However our anger is not directed at you."

"Hm?" "So you're all wise to the councilors BS?" Kenshin says.

"Ha ha." "That's one way of putting it." "That's one thing we like about you Kenshin-San." "You tell it like it is with no worry of stepping on peoples toes." "Such a quality is rare these days."

"Ain't it?" Kenshin says. "I just wish...the late emperor had that quality." "We wouldn't be in this position and I'd be in the infirmary resting."

"Yes, however do you happen to see the mountains of paperwork he constantly has on his desk?" "It may not seem like it, but that is really tiring." "He can't think straight when he gets to the meetings and the councilors know that."

"And it drives him to drink to excess." "You may not notice it, but I constantly smell whiskey on his breath when I was around him." Kenshin says. "By the way what's your name?"

"Ronald." "Ronald Sevensheep."

"Huh?" "Do you have a kid named Emily?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes?" "What about her?" Ronald asks.

"Well nothin', but I ran into her in Ariadne on my way to China." Kenshin says.

"Oh I see." "You were that boy she was talking about having met." Ronald said dusting off his black army uniform before tipping his cap. "Somo's coming." "Hold out your hands." Ronald says pulling out a set of cuffs and shackles. "Sorry, but it's protocol."

"I know I know." Kenshin says. He then hears someone calling out to him. He turns to find Theodora. _"Oh crap."_

"Kenshin!" Theodora shouts running up to him. She sees him in chains and turns to Ronald. "Colonel release him this instant!"

Ronald breathes inward going to say something, but was interrupted. "Princess I'm afraid we can't do that."

Theodora turns to see Somo disembarking with Ryuushin his family Eishun Shirota and Yuki. "Why the hell not? !"

Somo swallows a load of saliva in his mouth. "Because...your father is dead Theo."

Theodora's eyes widen as tears stream down her face. "N-No!"

Kenshin closes his eyes. "It's true Theo-Chan." "I was there when he died...there was nothing I could do."

"Th-Then why are you chained up? !" Theodora cried.

"Because...his murder is being pinned on me." Kenshin says.

"I don't believe that for a second!" Theodora shouts.

Miyuki turns to Yukari. "Neechan who is this and why is she crying over Niichan?"

"She's...the emperor's daughter." "And one of Kenshin-nii's closest friends." Yukari says.

"I'm sorry Theo-Chan, but it is what it is." Kenshin says. "Do...you have any last words to say to me?"

Kenshin's eye widened as Theodora's lips pressed against his. "I-I...love you."

Kenshin blinks several times. "Love me?" "But you're just..."

"Actually Kenshin." Ronald says. "The princess uses magic to remain a kid." "She knows what she's saying."

"I see." "Kinda sucks...I find out what that kind of love is and I'm probably going to be executed." Kenshin says. "Thanks Theodora...I'll carry your feelings with me." He finishes as Ronald and Somo escort him to the council chambers.

Ryuushin sighs and walks forward. "Hey Theo."

"Wh-What?" Theodora asks trying to regain her composure.

"Kenshin isn't going to be executed." Ryuushin says. "We aren't letting it happen."

"Huh?" Yukari Hikari and Miyuki all say. "You have a plan? !" Hikari pointed at him her eyes bugged out. "You of all people have a plan? !"

Ryuushin shoots his wife a disapproving glare. "I'm not a one hundred percent moron like Nagi." "Come on we're heading to the gateport." "You mind giving us a hand?"

Theodora wipes her eyes and nods shooting him a hardened gaze. "Yeah." "Let's go."

(break)

_Council Chambers._

Kenshin is walked to the center of the the room where a woman with silverish hair a voluptuous body wearing robes with the crest of Hellas adorning them. She had gray eyes and was smiling warmly at him horns wrapped around her head similar to Daiken's and Theodora's. Next to her was a man wearing a black gown and was bald. He had scales running over his body. He had a wizened looking face and stared neutrally at him.

"Excuse me Somo-kun." "Could we unbind the defendant now that he's here?" The woman asks.

"Of course your majesty." Somo said cracking an unseen smirk as he and Ronald undid Kenshin's cuffs and shackles.

"Uh...thanks?" Kenshin says unsurely.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced Kenshin-kun." "My name is Noka." "The Empress of Hellas."

"Then why don't you have the power around here?" Ronald tapped Kenshin on the shoulder. "Remember what I said about paperwork being tiring?" "The councilors pulled a fast one on him."

"Oh." Kenshin says with a deflated look getting the gist of it.

"Anyway I'll be your defense attorney." "You do know what that is right?" Noka said. Kenshin shot her an annoyed scowl. "Of course I do." "Don't treat me like some kind of inept moron."

"Hm hm." "My apologies I didn't mean to." Noka said.

The bald scaled man stepped forward. "Very well seeing as the defendant is here the trial of Hellas v. Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki can now commence." "I, Judge Renji Kouna will preside Head Councilwoman Sakara." "State your case."

Sakara stepped into the center of the room. "The day before I ordered the defendant to remain in Hellas." "I-I was concerned for his well being as well as the capital's if he went and challenged Hellas."

"Tch." Kenshin sounded under his breath. "What a load."

"But he flagrantly disrespected myself and the council when we were just looking out for his best interest." Sakara said faking a sob.

"My best interest?" Kenshin said aloud. The judge turned to him. "Do you have something to add Kuroshi Tsuki?"

"Yeah." "If anybody bought that crap for a minute then she deserves an award." Kenshin says. "I know most of you councilors don't like me, but damn!" "If you're going to try to have me executed at least use the facts!"

Renji narrows his eyes. "And what part of what she said wasn't true?"

"The part where she's concerned about my well being." Kenshin answers. "She could give a fuck less about me." "Yes I was told to remain in the capital, but let me ask you something personal your honor."

"Your honor I object!" "This has nothing to do with the case at hand!" Sakara shouts.

"Overruled." Renji says then turned to Noka. "Your his attorney milady you ask his question for him."

"Very well." Noka says. Kenshin sighs and whispers in her ear. Noka turns to Renji. "Your honor have you lost your mother?"

"Yes." Renji says. "She died last year what of it?"

Kenshin whispers in Noka's ear again. "If you could get her back by any means necessary would you?" "Damning the consequences?"

Renji stroked his chin in thought. "I see." "I will neither confirm nor deny, but I see where the boy was coming from."

"What does the boy's mother and his honor's mother have to do with this? !" Sakara screeched.

"Tell me whose body was Hottan running around in?" Noka asks.

"Hikari Tsuki's what of it?" Sakara demanded.

"You idiot." "Hikari Tsuki...Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki." "See the similarity?" Kenshin says. "I'm her son!"

"The situation is bigger than your family you little fool!" "Hottan could march right down here and kill the rest of us like you killed the emperor!" Sakara shouts.

"Order! !" Renji shouts as both parties shut up. "Kenshin I realize that you like to tell things like they are, but keep it calm." "As for you Sakara." "The boy has not been found guilty by me of the murder of Emperor Daiken." "And the fact that his wife is acting as his defense tells me she believes that he is innocent."

"Sanderson." Sakara says. The snake man appears behind her. "Go fetch Eishun Konoe." "He's needed here."

Sanderson disappears and returns with the man in question. "Unhand me." Eishun snaps.

Renji turns toward him. "It is an honor to have a member of the Ala Rubra stand in our presence." "Eishun Konoe you have been called as a witness." "Stand next to me."

Eishun nods and walks over to the judge standing to face the two sets of people. Sakara dusts off her robes and walks over to Eishun. "Tell me Eishun Konoe." "Were you present when the Emperor was murdered?"

"No I was not." Eishun says. "Because no murder took place." "Kenshin his friend Amaterasu Daiken and I were all fighting against demons on the back of his summoned goki Tatsu." "The Life-Maker appeared and Kenshin began fighting him getting the better of him." "Amaterasu joined in an-"

"Ah ah never mind no further questions." Sakara said storming back.

Renji turned toward Kenshin and Noka. "Your witness."

Noka made her way toward Eishun. "Tell me." "What exactly happened in the events surrounding my husband's death?" "Wait." "Did they look like the events in this video?" Noka says sliding a video into a playback machine.

"I object!" "What does this have to do with the case?" Sakara said.

"Everything." Noka says. "Your honor I received this video from the Rikudou organization." "It is the untampered copy of what happened."

"Overruled Councilwoman." "Milady if you would play the tape?" Renji says.

The video played and Renji nods. "Is this really what happened?"

"Yes your honor." Eishun says. "Kenshin went on to successfully defeat Hottan albeit he nearly died, but a man like Hottan cannot be killed so easily."

Renji waves his hand. "You are dismissed." Eishun nods and leaves. "Well well." "In light of this evidence I must rule in favor of the defendant." "Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki is innocent of the charge of murder in the first degree of Emperor Daiken."

Kenshin turns toward Sakara. "Kinda funny that you take you're cues from Sanderson." "You're a tiger demigod I thought tigers killed snakes."

Sakara scowled at Kenshin as claws came out of her fingers. "Silence." She snarled as her beige colored fur began to stand on end. "I take orders from no one!" "Guards attack him!"

Kenshin turns looks around as various soldiers began running toward him. _"Ah crap." _Kenshin went to unsheathe his Kuroi Jigoku when Somo and Ronald stepped in front of and behind him respectively.

"Spec ops division!" "Defend Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki and her majesty and assist in their escape!" Somo shouts.

"Sir! !" Many voices shout running into the now empty council chambers.

Kenshin flashes next to Noka grabbing her wrist. "Come on!" "We gotta go!"

"My decree still stands boy!" "You will never serve in the nine divisions again and when we capture you...we'll kill you! !" Sakara screeches.

"Go take it up the ass from your boy toy ya cunt!" Kenshin shoots back taking off. Noka tried to gain her footing to no avail. Kenshin pulls her forward and scoops her up in his arms. "Just hang on your majesty!"

"Just Noka will do!" Noka said back to him.

"Whatever!" Kenshin said jumping from building to building. Suddenly nine soldiers surrounded Kenshin causing him to land. "This ain't good..." "I can't set you down and these guys probably want to kill you too."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Noka says. "With me gone they could marry Theodora with no ones say in the matter."

Kenshin scowls. "Those rat bastards."

Suddenly two figures wearing mage cloaks appeared and began fighting the soldiers. "Huh?" Kenshin said confused. Noka's eyes widen slightly. "Kenshin-kun keep moving these two are friendly they're with the Rikudou!"

"If you say so!" "Thanks guys!" Kenshin shouts jumping to the next building. One of the figures shot his hand out toward Kenshin as a small seal appeared on his back. _"Tracer seal...applied."_

"Toushi" "Finish them off!"

"Right!" The second figure clapped his hands together. _"Kagetou!" (1 ) _"Watch your step boys." Black columns shot through the mens hearts killing them. "Wouldn't want to have your shadow stab you."

Kenshin saw the gateport building coming into view and sense his families' energy coming from it. "Those...they planned this!" Kenshin landed and ran into the building. Theodora turned and saw the two. "Mom!" "Kenshin!"

"Sorry Theo-Chan not now." "This place is gonna be swarming in about thirty seconds." Kenshin says. "You!" "How long until it's ready? !"

"Shouldn't be long." "Just step into the gateport." The secretary says.

Kenshin nods. "Theo." "I ain't sure if I love you back yet, but can you give me some time to sort things out?"

"Yes!" Theodora says just glad to know he's alright.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah hurry up and get in here you can kiss later!" Yukari shouts.

"Right." "See ya Theo-Chan Lady Noka." Kenshin said running into the gateport. "Hey Miyuki-Chan you totally called it!" "Remind me not to doubt you!"

"Better not!" Miyuki shouts.

"Alright gate port activating in three two one!" The platform flashed brilliantly as Eishun Ryuushin Hikari Yukari Miyuki and Kenshin all vanished.

Theodora looked down. "Mom?"

"Yes Theodora?" Noka asks.

"Will I see him again?" Theodora asks.

"Oh I'm sure Kenshin-kun will find a way back here to visit." Noka says. "I'm also certain he returns your feelings, but he just needs to sort things out like he said."

"Lady Noka!" Noka turns to find Somo and Ronald running up to her and Theo. "Did they make it?"

"Yes." "They've all left Mundus Magicus." Noka said. "Did Jouhou-kun and Toushi-kun make it out of here?"

"Yes we 'handled' their removal." Somo says.

Noka turned back toward the gateport. "Good." "We're going to need them and Rikudou now." "More than ever."

(break)

_Kyoto._

The group appeared at the pedestal and Yukari and Miyuki plopped down onto it. "I'm beat." Miyuki said.

"You're telling me." Yukari says.

"It'll pass." "Come on." Ryuushin said.

Kenshin threw on his jacket and flipped the hood on. "Yeah." "Lets...go."

"Kenshin are you alright?" Hikari asks.

"I'm fine." Kenshin replies not turning around to her.

Eishun walks up to Kenshin setting a hand on his shoulder and looking over at Yukari and Miyuki. "I'm going on ahead." "Would you three like to rest when we get to the house?"

"Yes!" "Sure..." "Fine." Miyuki Yukari and Kenshin all said.

"_Kenshin you feeling alright?" "You can tell me no one else will hear you." _Arika says.

"_Arika...I got Kaa-Chan back, but now the entire freakin' magic world wants me dead." "It's only a matter of time before Ariadne's pressured into it." "I'm just confused on what to do next and it's bugging the hell out of me."_

"_I think it's more than that Kenshin." Arika says. "The entire world hates me as well if you remember correctly." "It's a pain that's hard to deal with." "To know you have almost no one to turn to." "That assassins could be coming after you at any time."_

"_Stop." "I-I don't want to hear any more." _Kenshin thought clenching his fists.

"_But that's not me I'm talking about." Arika says. "It's your father."_

Kenshin's eye widens. _"Dad?" "He...had to deal with this shit too?"_

"_Yes." "From Megalomesembria." "He's dealt with it for years." Arika says. "Because he had Hikari and later Nagi Albireo and I...then you and Yukari."_

"_Me?" Kenshin thought confused. "Why me?" "I was just a whiny little brat."_

"_Yes, but he wanted to protect you...from the life he had." "He tried so hard yet it happened anyway." Arika says. "He's probably going to tell you all sooner or later, but he led a life similar to your own." "From the time he was four to the time he was twelve...the citizens of Ryuu no Sato beat him mercilessly." "His grandfather tried vainly to stop it, but no one would listen." "He even protected Hikari whom he met when he was seven from it all." "Not only did he bear his own pain, but he took hers for her."_

Miyuki looked over at Kenshin. "Niichan?" "Are you alright?"

Kenshin's head snapped up. "Ah..wh-why do you ask?"

Miyuki set her hand on his face before retracting it. "Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" "Kenshin-nii?" "What the hell are you crying about?" Yukari asks. "Are you relieved that you aren't going to be executed?" 

Kenshin sighs. "Yeah." "That's it." "Can we quit talking about it?"

Ryuushin and Hikari stared at Kenshin. "What's your take on it Ryuushin?" Hikari asks.

"Something's up, but I don't think it's anything major or he would run off." Ryuushin replies. "Ask him about it when we get inside." He says seeing Eishun's house come into view.

"What are you going to do?" Hikari asks.

"Well I recall Nagi and Arika saying they had a kid." Ryuushin says. "He or She should be Miyuki's age." "So I thought I'd ask Eishun if he remembered where the kid is staying and we could go there."

"I see."

The three see Eishun standing at the door with a couple of red hand prints on his face. Ryuushin bit back a laugh. "In the doghouse?"

"Yes..." Eishun said. "Luckily my doghouse is pretty big compared to yours."

Ryuushin's eyebrow twitched. "OK Daddy Warbucks stop flaunting your wife's cash and come with me I need to ask you something."

Eishun chuckles. "Alright." "Uh kids we got plenty of rooms do you mind sleeping by yourselves?"

"No." Kenshin replies flatly walking inside.

"Three Two One." Eishun counted then a loud cheering was heard. "Ken-kun!"

"Konoka?" Yukari asks.

Eishun replies. "Yes."

"Hey Neechan can I sleep with you?" Miyuki asks.

Yukari looks down. "What's wrong with sleeping with Kenshin-nii?"

"Well..." Miyuki trails off pushing her fingers together. "Niichan looks like he wants to be alone right now."

Yukari sighs. "OK fine." "I kind of had stuff I wanted to think about alone though."

"Sorry." "I just don't want to be alone." Miyuki says.

Yukari grabs her sister's wrist walking inside. "It's fine."

Hikari walks inside to find Konoka and Setsuna playing. "Hey Onee-San!" Hikari looks down seeing Konoka. "Yes?"

"Are you Ken-kun's Kaa-Chan?" Konoka asks.

Hikari giggles at the cute look on Konoka's face when she asks. "Yes I am." "Do you happen to know where he went?" "I need to talk with him."

"He said he was feeling tired and went right to bed." "He's in the second room on the left." Konoka says pointing down the right hallway. "Oh...and could you tell him something?"

"Sure what is it Konoka-Chan?" Hikari asks.

"Thanks for telling Secchan to come back." Konoka says.

"OK I'll tell him." Hikari says ruffling the girl's hair and walking off

"Ojou-Sama I have to be leaving soon." "I just hope you know that." Setsuna says.

"I know." Konoka says smiling cheerfully. "You'll be back though right?"

Setsuna blushes lightly. "O-Of course."

Meanwhile Hikari walks into Kenshin's room and hears a light crying coming from the bed. "Ken-Chan?"

The crying suddenly stops. "K-Kaa-Chan?"

"Yes it's me." "What's wrong?" Hikari asks.

"N-Nothing." Kenshin says hurriedly wiping his eyes.

"Don't try lying to me." "Now tell me what's wrong." Hikari says sitting at the edge of the bed.

A loud sigh was heard as Kenshin turned around. "I was just remembering something Daiken told me before I left for China." "It didn't hit me then, but it hit me now."

"Kenshin..." "I know you feel guilty about him, bu-" Hikari was cut off. "It was about yours and Dad's past."

"_Thanks Kenshin." "I'd...rather not have them know I'm here." Arika says._

"_It's not about hiding the fact that your sealed in me...I just don't know how to tell them." _Kenshin thought as Hikari spoke to him.

"What did he say?" Hikari asks.

"He...told me that Dad lived a childhood...like the one I lived." Kenshin says.

Hikari's eyes widen. "I-I see." "Speaking...of that." "She showed me what you went through."

"Then you know." Kenshin says looking down. "Still I don't think I have any room to bitch seeing as Dad had it worse."

Hikari sighs laying down on the bed looking her son in the eyes. "Kenshin...I don't think either of you had it worse than the other."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asks.

"Well." "I don't think Ryuushin ever tried to kill himself." Hikari says.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin says. Hikari shakes her head. "It's in the past and you're here now." "Now as I was saying." "It's true that Ryuu-kun dealt with it twice as long as you and therefore dealt with twice as much crap, but he had someone to turn to...to confide in."

"You?" Kenshin asks. "Mmhm." "Not just me, but our grandfather." "You however didn't have anyone...in a physical sense." "You were alone." "Alone...and constantly in pain."

"Mom?" Kenshin says. "You're crying...?"

"Ah...s-sorry I'm supposed to the one you're confiding into and here I am unable to take the thought of it." Hikari says wiping her eyes. "But I guess any mother would cry at the thought of their child constantly being in pain."

Kenshin sighs and looks down. "What is it Ken-Chan?"

"Wh-When I first heard about you when I was four." "I was supposed to have been asleep, but I couldn't sleep and I heard Dad talking with Nagi and Albireo about you." Kenshin says "At...first I hated you...I wanted to know why you had left Dad and I behind." "Then Dad told me that you were kidnapped and I felt guilty about hating you." 

"It's OK." "I understand." "When your father and I heard about our parents we wanted to hate them too, but...then our grandfather told us that they died when we were just infants." Hikari says.

"Mom." Kenshin says. Hikari smiles. "What is it?"

"C-Could...you stay here with me?" Kenshin says embarrassed.

"Sure." Hikari says wrapping her arms around her son hugging him into her chest. "Are you alright?" "Can you breathe?"

"Hai...it's warm." Kenshin says dozing off.

"Sweet dreams Ken-Chan." Hikari say closing her eyes.

The door cracked open slightly and Ryuushin looked in. He smiles. "Thanks Hikari." "You did better than I could have." He shuts the door and turns to Eishun who was standing behind him.

"So you're going to Wales to check on Nagi and Arika's child?" Eishun asks.

"Yeah." "We're thinking about staying there and watching over the kid like they did for me with Kenshin." Ryuushin says.

"Alright, but could you stay here for a couple of days?" "I'm sure Konoka would appreciate the company." Eishun says.

"Need help getting out of the doghouse?" Ryuushin guesses.

Eishun sighs. "Konaka was furious." "She demanded to know why I left without telling her myself." "Much less to help Kenshin with Hottan."

"Ah relax I'll give you a hand." Ryuushin chuckles.

"Thanks." Eishun says.

"Shouldn't be too hard I mean you weren't ungodly injured like the first time we dealt with him." Ryuushin says. "Come on lets go have a word with her." Eishun sighs and nods following Ryuushin.

(chapter end)

Draconis: OooooK so we won't actually find out about Rikudou this chapter.

Kenshin: (singing) Staying alive! Staying alive!

Draconis: (shakes head) Well anyway I kinda wanted to introduce Negi this chapter, but it woulda made the chapter too long for my tastes.

This is kind of the coming down chapter from the fighting in the last couple of chapters.

Anyway see you all next chapter.

Draconis678 out


	11. Somewhere New

Draconis: Yap Yap...Blah Blah...dwibble

Kenshin: Huh? What?

Yukari: I think he's speaking idiot (grabs book) I'll translate. 'Welcome...back...everybody.'

Kenshin: You can understand that? Does that mean your an idiot?

Yukari: (smashes spine of book against Kenshin's head.) No idiot this book was just laying around.

Draconis: (laughs) Blah dwibble yap yap.

Yukari: Someone do the intro while I find a way to fix this. (starts yanking on Draconis' tongue while bashing her fist against the side of his skull)

Miyuki: I'll do it

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 11

Somewhere New.

Miyuki: Go!

(start)

_Konoe Residence._

"Kenshin." "Kenshin."

"Mmmm...five more minutes." Kenshin says.

"Sorry Kenshin, but I need to get up."

(yawn) "Alright." Kenshin sits up. "Sorry it was pretty comfortable Kaa-Chan."

"It's fine, but I have to go." Hikari says.

"Go?" Kenshin says confused then it dawns on him. "Oh that go!" "Well go on then."

Hikari giggles and walks out of the room. Kenshin looks out the window. _"Well that was new." _

"_What?" Arika asks._

"_Getting a full nights sleep." "Hardly ever happens." Kenshin thought._

"_I think it was because of Hikari being there for you." Arika told him._

"_Well I guess, but I can't constantly ask her to sleep with me." Kenshin thought._

"_You don't have to." "Something tells me you're more at peace now." Arika says. "You'll be fine."_

"_If you say so." "Well if I'm more at peace then lets go act like it. _Kenshin says shrugging hopping out of bed. Walking out of his room he runs into Konoka, literally. "Ow..." Konoka says. "Oh Ken-kun did you sleep good?"

Kenshin rubs his sore head and smiles. "Yeah." "You alright Kono-Chan?" 

"Yeah." "I'm fine!" Konoka says cheerfully. Kenshin's smile widens. "Alright then."

Suddenly something pushed him from behind and his lips connected with Konoka's forehead. "Mou!" "Miyuki-Chan it didn't work!"

Kenshin turns around and sees Miyuki in a yellow t-shirt and purple shorts and shoots her a menacing smirk. "Imouto..."

Obliviously Miyuki replies. "Yes Niichan?"

"Come here!" Kenshin says running after her. Miyuki takes off away from him. "Ahhh!" "Niichan's chasing me!"

Ryuushin was walking with Konaka when the two run by. "What got into him?" Ryuushin says confused.

"He seems happier." Konaka says. "Anyway it wasn't really that I was mad at Eishun I was just afraid he might not come back."

"Ha ha." "That's one thing you don't haveta worry about with him." "He maybe human but his body is tough." "You'd have to throw everything plus the kitchen sink to keep him down." Ryuushin says.

"Well yes, but...I just worry you know." Konaka says.

"Understandable." "I can't count how many times Hikari-Chan has told me to be careful." "Especially when she was pregnant with the twins." Ryuushin says.

"See?" "We women worry about the men in our lives." Konaka says.

"Yeah Yeah." "Also...thanks for healing Kenshin if Eishun and you hadn't gotten to him he would have probably been a goner." Ryuushin says.

"Well we couldn't let Kono-Chan's only 'boy' friend pass on could we?" Konaka says. Ryuushin chuckles. "I guess not, but in all seriousness thanks."

"I'm gonna catch you Miyuki!" Kenshin shouts.

"Nuh uh Niichan!" Miyuki shouts back.

One of Eishun's servants was mopping the floors when the two ran by. She smiles. "A brother and sister having fun." "How cute." She went to put the mop back in the bucket only to realize that the bucket was gone. "Huh?" "Where'd it go?"

"What the?" "How the hell did I end up with this thing?" Kenshin says. "Oh crap." "I can't stop!"

"Huh?" "Whoa!" Miyuki says as Kenshin runs into her both of them sliding on their feet on the floor.

"Damn Damn Damn!" Kenshin says trying to keep the bucket of water in his hands. He looks ahead and sees Yukari. "Yukari-Chan look out!"

"Huh?" Yukari says looking up from a book she was reading. Kenshin fell forward dumping the water and the bucket on her head taking Miyuki with him.

"Ow...Niichan that was mean." Miyuki whines.

"Gomen." Kenshin says then feels a menacing presence behind him. He slowly turns around with an 'oh fuck' look on his face seeing his twin sister glaring with her eyes closed. "Yukari-Chan?" 

"You...baka! !" She shouts throwing the bucket at Kenshin hitting him over the head.

"Ow...why ya havta hit so haaard." Kenshin said slurred.

"Oh great he really is an idiot now." Yukari mutters picking up her book. "Ah come on now I can't read it!"

"Huh?" Kenshin says looking at the title. "Beginner spells and incantations?"

"Yeah?" Yukari huffs. "I don't know any freakin' spells just the techniques Mom taught me while she was possessed." "Come to think of it Miyuki you don't either."

"Nope!" Miyuki says. "We've got no magic tra-"

Kenshin slides his hand under his chin a couple of times. "Shh!" "Kono-Chan's not supposed to be in the loop about it."

"Oh." Miyuki says then closes her eyes. "Well she's still on the other end of the house we're fine."

"Whew." Kenshin says and pulls out Nagi's spellbook flipping it open. "Ok try this one." _"Practe Big Nar: Ardescat!" _A small flame lights at the tip of Kenshin's index finger. "It's a training spell for the fire element." "Or this one." Kenshin takes his other index finger and points it at the flame. _"Pratce Bigi Nar: Vente" _A wisp of wind snuffs the flame out. "Don't take very much magic at all, but if you can master them then you can at least perform magic."

"You damn right we're gonna master them!" Yukari shouts. "We're gonna get so strong you'll never be able to catch us!"

"Heh." "And what pray tell would be your reasoning for that?" Kenshin asks.

"What do you mean Niichan?" Miyuki asks.

"Well if all you want to do is beat me in a contest of skill then you'll find it harder than you think." "The reason I'm so strong now is because I desired something." "I desired to unite our family and trained almost nonstop for seventy days." "Dad even told me to take it easy, but I ignored him saying that he wouldn't stop if it was me in yours and Yukari-Chan's position."

"Wait so...if we want to be as strong as you...don't just train for ourselves?" Yukari says. Kenshin nods. "Yeap." "And don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it." "If I had went in alone after I found you two our formerly possessed mother or Tertium would have kicked my sorry ass."

"Wait you beat Tertium? !" Yukari shouts pointing at Kenshin. "He's the strongest out of his siblings how the hell'd you pull it off? !"

"Well long story short I threw his resolve into question." Kenshin says. "I said things like if Hottan had actually given a damn about him and his siblings and parents then his parents would still be here and Hottan would have stepped in while I was beating them."

"I see." "You outsmarted him." Miyuki says.

"Yeah and well it was the truth." Kenshin says.

"And you're right Ken-Chan." The three siblings turn to see Hikari. "Those four were blinded by revenge and Hottan." "However I think Kenshin you may have opened their eyes a bit."

"Heh." "That's pretty damn good." Kenshin says. Hikari narrows her eyes and smacks Kenshin over the head with a paper fan. "What? !"

"Ken-Chan don't shout at me." Hikari says sternly. "Now despite you going through what you did no swearing until your at least thirteen." 

"OK fine." Kenshin says then whispers under his breath. _"That kinda fuckin' hurt."_ Hikari smacks him over the head again. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Don't take the tone with me young man!" Hikari snaps.

"Ok fine." Kenshin grumbled.

"Now then could I see that spellbook?" "I'll teach these two magic." "You've got your own training to take care of when we leave." Hikari says.

"Leave?" Kenshin Yukari and Miyuki all say.

"Yes we're going to Wales in England." "Nagi and Arika left their child in the care of a relative there." "We're going to go check in on the kid and watch over it while they're gone."

Kenshin flinched. "I see."

"Hm?" "Is something wrong Ken-Chan?" Hikari asks. Kenshin shakes his head. "No it's nothing it's just well we've mainly stuck around Asia and Mundus Magicus." "I'm just feeling a little nervous going somewhere new."

"What about China?" "We never went there before." Yukari asks. "You went there with no problem."

"I was on the job." Kenshin says. "It's different."

"Ah just relax it's not like people are gonna ambush us on the way there." Miyuki says.

Kenshin flinches again. "Right." "Uh...I'm gonna go for a walk around the house."

"You sure you're alright Ken-Chan?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." "I just wonder how Kono-Chan's gonna take her new friend leavin' though." Kenshin says. The three blink as Kenshin vanishes. "New friend...?" Yukari says.

"Oh wait Miyuki you and Konoka became friends didn't you?" Hikari asks.

"Oh yeah!" "We tried to pull a prank on Niichan which is why he was chasing me." Miyuki says cheerfully. Yukari narrows her eyes and smacks Miyuki over the head. Hikari turns to her. "Why'd you do that?"

"If she hadn't done that then Kenshin-nii wouldn't have dropped a bucket of water on me." Yukari said looking at her clothes. "Dammit and I just put these on too." Hikari smacked her over the head. "I know I know no swearing till thirteen." 

"Yes Yes now come with me I'll find you some new clothes." Hikari says. Yukari nods and follows her. Miyuki shrugs and grabs the bucket walking off to return it to the servant.

"_Kenshin are you feeling apprehensive about going to Wales because of Negi?" Arika asks._

"_Considering the fact the kids mother is sealed inside me...kinda." Kenshin thought._

"_I see." "Well Kenshin I think you'll like Negi." Arika says. _

"_And how do you know this?" Kenshin asks. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you've been with Dad and me and who knows where afterward since it was born."_

_(sigh) "That's true, but I'm trying to look on the bright side." Arika says._

"_At least one of us is." Kenshin thought sitting down._

Kenshin closed his eyes and sat perfectly still. _"You're meditating?" "Such a foreign concept for someone so young."_

"_I'm trying to find my calm so I can think of that when I use Ryuujin's Avarice." Kenshin thought "Being calm helps stave off his influence when you can't use the Shinigami abilities."_

"_Oh I see." "Any luck?" Arika says. _

"_None whatsoever." Kenshin thought frustrated. "Every time I try all I hear is this deep laughing snarl." _

"_Well I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually." _Arika says.

"_Hopefully." "I can't afford to suddenly lose control in the middle of a fight." Kenshin thought sighing._

Kenshin hears footsteps and turns to see Yukari walking toward him. She was wearing a white tank top with a skirt. Kenshin stares for a moment.

"What?" Yukari asks annoyed.

Kenshin turns away blushing. "Nothing."

"Bullshit." Yukari says then both twins look around for Hikari not finding her. "Whew."

"That outfit." Kenshin says staring at her.

"What about it?" Yukari asks.

"It doesn't suit you." Kenshin states blandly. Yukari huffs and walks over to Kenshin. "Is that so?" "Well I happen to like it." "So get used to it!"

"What's there to get used to?" "You looking weird?" Kenshin questions in the same bland tone. "I'm already used to it you look weird twenty four seven."

"Why you!" Yukari says tackling him to the ground. The two start rolling around on the ground trying to pin the others shoulders down. "Dammit get the hell off me you psycho!" Kenshin shouts.

"Take back what you said first you jerk!" Yukari snaps

Yukari pins Kenshin's shoulders to the ground. "Got you."

"Whatever." Kenshin says annoyed.

Yukari blinks noticing Kenshin's eyepatch was knocked off. "Kenshin...-kun?"

"Huh?" "Yukari-Chan?" Kenshin said looking into her eyes. A sudden feeling overtakes them as the two inch closer to one another.

Yukari's heart was pounding in her chest. _"Why am I doing this?" "W-We're siblings." "Twins at that."_

"_Yukari-Chan...looks so...cute right now." _Kenshin thought his own heart racing._ "W-Why are we doing this?" "We're only ten and I don't think she even knows what her feelings are."_

The two's lips connected, however both were too nervous to try to progress the kiss nor break away.

"_S-So soft..." "S-So firm." Kenshin and Yukari both thought._

"Kenshin-Chan Yukari-Chan!" Konaka's voice called out. "Lunch is ready!" Their eyes widen and they break apart immediately. Looking around they sigh relieved. Then they turn to one another.

"U-Um." "S-Sor-" "T-That wa-" "I d-didn't mea-"

The two take in a breath and shout. "I-I'm sorry, but I really enjoyed that!" Their eyes widen as they blush scarlet. "U-Um...Kenshin-nii?"

"Y-Yeah?" Kenshin says.

"C-Can we just keep this between us?" Yukari asks. Kenshin shakily nods. "S-Sure." "But...Yukari?"

"What?" Yukari asks too embarrassed to look at him.

"W-We both c-could use some p-practice in that." Kenshin says nervously

"Y-Yeah." Yukari said shyly.

"Hey you two." Both twins stand stock still hearing a voice. They slowly turn to find Ryuushin. "You two not hear Konaka?" "Lunch is ready."

"O-Ok Tou-San." They both say. Ryuushin quirks an eye brow upward. "You two act like you just had your first long kiss together or something." Ryuushin turns around. "Ah it's probably something else."

Kenshin and Yukari both mouth to each other as they start walking. _"Thank goodness for his obliviousness."_

Yukari scribbles something on a piece of paper and hands it to Kenshin. He blinks before blushing and nodding.

Arika turns to Mirai in Kenshin's mind. _"Why'd you make him do that?"_

Mirai blinks. _"Th-There was something I needed to see."_

"_Like what?" "I don't think it justifies having them kiss." _Arika says. Mirai turns to her. _"It's my business just leave it."_

"_Whatever." _Arika says.

Mirai turns around and notices Arika had left. He sighs. _"She's...actually there." "I can't believe it...she's right here next to me."_

"_No way...y-you're actually here?" _

"_Huh?" _Yukari thought hearing her inner demon. _"What's up?" "You sound shocked."_

"_N-Nothing." "Don't worry about it." _She says.

"_Ok if you say so." _Yukari says.

"_Kenshin-kun...why are you here?" _Yukari's inner demon says with a distant look in her eyes._ "Wasn't your last life enough?" _

"_Dammit." _Mirai curses. _"I wasn't able to protect her and someone brought her back to rub my face in it." (1 )_

(break)

_A couple of days later._

_Airport._

Eishun stood outside with Ryuushin and his family as they got ready to leave. "So will you keep in touch?" "You don't have to, but after these past ten years I want to be in the know if anything happens so I can help." Eishun said.

"Mah mah Eishun-kun." Hikari said. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, but still we'll swing by every now and again." Ryuushin says.

"Hey Eishun-jii!" Miyuki says. "Tell Kono-Chan we'll have fun again sometime."

Eishun chuckles. "Alright."

"Hey tell Konoka I said see you later and tell that Setsuna girl I want to spar with her again sometime." Yukari says.

"OK then." "What about you Kenshin?" Eishun says.

"Tell Kono-Chan I said bye and tell Setsuna-Chan not to forget what I said." Kenshin says. "She'll know what you mean."

"Very well." "Well everyone I've got to be going." "Konaka's father wants to talk to me about having her and Setsuna attend his academy in Mahora in the near future." " "Hey Ryuushin you should think about having Kenshin Yukari and Miyuki attend."

"Eh heh heh." "I'll think about it." Ryuushin says.

"Whatever." The three children say.

Eishun leaves and the five board the plane. "Ah man good thing Eishun was nice enough to chip in for first class huh?" Hikari said stretching out slightly. Ryuushin nods. "Yeah." "Kinda sucks we can't just fly ourselves though." He says in a low tone.

"Eh true." "But it is nice to just relax isn't it." Hikari says.

"Well I suppose." Ryuushin says.

"I don't know if I'd call this relaxing." Kenshin says. "I'm gonna go nuts if I can't move for awhile."

Ryuushin sighs and tosses an orange book to Kenshin. "Here read that."

"Hm?" Hikari says getting a look at the book. She then turns to Ryuushin with her eyes closed smiling. "Ryuu-kun did you have to give him that book?"

Ryuushin pales. "U-Uh...w-well Rakan sent it to me on my birthday and I've read it cover to cover already."

"Uh-huh, but to our ten year old son?" Hikari says.

"W-Well you told me he already did those things with your inner." Ryuushin whispers. "I thought seeing as he's experienced something like that he'd be able to understand that." The two heard flipping pages and turned to see Kenshin with his nose in the book.

"Ugh." "You're in trouble Ryuushin." Hikari said. "Great my son's going to become a pervert."

"Hey Niichan what are you reading?" Miyuki asks.

"Uh Miyuki-Chan you're too young for that." Hikari says.

"B-But Niichan's ten!" Miyuki whines.

"And he's not even supposed to be reading it." Hikari says.

"Then why is he?" Yukari asks.

"Cause your father's an idiot and handed it to him on accident." "Now Kenshin's hooked on it." Hikari says sighing.

"_Hm this really ain't that bad." _Kenshin thought.

"_Just wait." _Mirai says bemused.

(break)

_A day later._

_Wales._

Ryuushin shook his head at Kenshin as they walked down a dirt road. He was reading the book Ryuushin handed him. For the the _**third **_time. _"Ah crap." "I spent two days helping Eishun get out of the doghouse and now I'm in it." _

"_**Twas' destined to happen sooner on later." Ryuushin said. "Least it's outta the way now." (A/N: If the name is in bold italics it means his inner demon's talking.)**_

"_Easy for you to say." "You're not the one getting cockblocked by your own wife." Ryuushin thought._

"_**The hell you talking about?" "My wife doesn't cockblock me you do!" "You and Hikari hardly let us out!" Ryuushin said.**_

"_That's because the last time we let you go at it we couldn't sleep for weeks you jackass!" Ryuushin thought. "I'm starting to think that's where my rampant insomnia came from instead of Ryuujin!"_

"_**No no." "It's definitely Ryuujin." Ryuushin says offhandedly. "Besides not only that I have to deal with the fact that my son banged my wife!"**_

"_Huh?" "Kenshin's inner demon is your son?" Ryuushin questions. _

"_**Ah...uh..." "I shouldn't have told you that." "Forget everything I said!" Ryuushin says his voice tapering off.**_

"_Huh?" "What?" "Wait!" "Come back here you fuck!" Ryuushin thought. "Ugh nevermind."_

Kenshin put the book down and looked around. "Hm..."

"What is it Niichan?" Miyuki asks.

"We're surrounded." Kenshin says. "Have been for awhile now."

"Whoever it is come out we know your there!" Hikari shouts.

Nine figures surrounded the family. "Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki..." "Today is the day you die." One of the men snarls.

Kenshin smacks his hand against his forehead. "Goddammit." _"Time for some what the hell acting." _

Kenshin holds his arms out with a mock worried look on his face. "Oh no!" "Oh lordy what is I gon' do? !" "These nine men are here to kill me over something that I either didn't do or was well deserved!" He set the back of his left hand against his temple. "Oh woe is me!"

"Wh-What the hell?" The nine men all say simultaneously. "Act serious you idiot!"

"OK OK." Kenshin shrugs. "However first after this fight I'll need to do my laundry do you fine chaps happen to have some spare change wot wot?"

Everyone, Kenshin's family included stared at him oddly. "But...there isn't a laundromat within kilometers of here."

Kenshin smirks as the nine men fall to the ground writhing in pain. "Ah come on boys." "You're going to have to do better than that." "My what the hell acting isn't that good."

"Damn you..." One of the men says. Kenshin walks over to him. "Ah still conscious are ya?" "So tell me who sent ya was it Hellas...Megalo?"

"Ain't none of us gonna tell you nothin." The man smirks. "Why should it matter anyway?"

"Hmph." "Doesn't really I just felt like asking, but if you don't answer it may turn bad for you." Grabbing the man's cloak with his left hand while straightening his fingers on his right out. "Tell me or I'm going to start slowly sharpening my claws on your frail hide."

"You wouldn't." The man spat.

"Try me." Kenshin said thrusting his hand toward the man's body.

"W-W-Wait!" "I-I'll tell you!" The man shouts panicked.

"Couldn't hurt your chances." Kenshin said lowering his hand.

"Face it kid." "The entire magic world sent us." "They all want your head on their mantle." He says stunning Yukari and Miyuki. Hikari and Ryuushin held no outward reaction.

"Really...?" Kenshin said disinterested. "Well then tell them not to send idiots next time." Kenshin says letting the man go as he falls into a heap.

"Aren't you going to kill us...?" The man asks as Kenshin walked away from him.

"What the hell would killing you solve right now?" Kenshin asks in an irritated tone. "You failed miserably as assassins to stain my claws with your blood would be a waste of time." "Instead of being worthless assassins you all should rethink your position." Kenshin said as he continued down the path he was previously walking down taking out the book and continuing reading.

"Hey Kenshin-nii wait up!" Yukari shouts running after him. Miyuki follows close behind.

"You know he's right." Hikari says to the man. "However if you come after him again we won't be so forgiving. Ryuushin nods. "He may not want to waste his time killing you, but we've got no problem with it whatsoever."

"Y-You two are...the Crimson Dragon and Tigress...!" "Oh screw this they didn't tell us we'd be screwing with two Ala Rubra members!" "Guys lets get outta here!"

The nine men leave and Ryuushin and Hikari disappeared reappearing behind their children. "Niichan are you alright?"

"Yes." Kenshin replies simply not turning away from his book.

"You mean that doesn't bother you in the slightest?" Yukari asks.

"Why should it?" Kenshin says nose still in the book. "It's going to happen more and more so I shouldn't get bothered by it." "Isn't that right Tou-San?"

Yukari turns around surprised to see Ryuushin and Hikari standing there. Ryuushin sighs. "Yes Kenshin." "It will loathe as I am to admit it."

"So how'd you deal with it?" Kenshin asks without turning to him.

"I trained and fought among other things you're too young to know about." Ryuushin says.

"Like alcohol?" Kenshin says closing the book.

"How..?" Ryuushin says surprised. Kenshin turns to him. "I've tried it once." "I recognized one of the smells as the same that was on your breath one night." He turns to Hikari who was surprised to hear that her son had already consumed alcohol. "I'm no angel so please don't pretend that I am." He turns to the horizon seeing a building. "I'm going on ahead."

"Fucking hell." Ryuushin curses. "Yukari Miyuki could you go on ahead?" "Your mother and I need to talk alone."

"Alright." "O-OK Tou-Chan." Yukari and Miyuki both say walking away.

Ryuushin walks over and lays his fist into a tree. "Goddammit." "It's not fair...that a child so young had to lose his innocence so early." "All because I failed to protect you the night he and Yukari were born."

"Ryuushin..." Hikari says solemnly.

"It's all my fault..." Ryuushin says. "He suffered because I failed." "He really has become a shell of his former self."

"He...has." Hikari says. Her eyes widen as tears started coming out of her husband's eyes.

"Man I really fucked up as a father didn't I?" "I lost my wife and daughter on the night the latter was born." "I allowed Kenshin to be sent to Megalo to suffer for four long years." "I...guess it's hitting me just how much of an unfit father I am to them."

"Ryuushin?" Hikari says distantly.

"Heh...the old man probably would be appalled with my lack of raising those three." Ryuushin said. His head suddenly jerked to left as Hikari smacked him.

"Don't ever say that!" Hikari shouts. "You couldn't help what had happened to him!" "Don't you dare tell yourself you've already failed as a father when you haven't even given yourself the chance to make it up to them!"

"Hikari?" Ryuushin says turning to her. His own eyes widen as she wiped her eyes glaring at him.

"You already know Kenshin doesn't blame you so don't blame yourself!" "As for our daughters they've already forgiven you!" Hikari shouts.

"I'm sorry." Ryuushin says sighing walking over to embrace Hikari. "This is just a lot to take in."

"I-It is for me too." "Did you ever think about that?" Hikari asks.

"Well what should we do next?" Ryuushin asks. Hikari shakes her head setting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know." "But something will come to us." "I'm sure of it."

"Yeah." Ryuushin tips her head up to him. "Thanks."

"What am I here for?" "To look pretty?" Hikari says.

"Sometimes I wonder." Ryuushin says bemused. Hikari shakes her head and kisses him. "Don't push your luck too far." Hikari wriggles out of his embrace and starts walking away. "Let's go."

Ryuushin nods and follows her. The two find their children. Miyuki was watching as Yukari shook Kenshin who had a marginally bored look on his face. "Can I go back to reading?"

"Not until you go back and apologize!" Yukari shouts.

"For what?" "Telling the truth?" Kenshin asks. "I'm not some sniveling politician who can only get by on lying."

"Still it really upset Mom and Dad to hear that!" Yukari said.

"Best to knock it out now rather than if one of these assassins get lucky and offs me." Kenshin says nonchalantly.

"Why." "Are." "You." "Such." "An." "Asshole!" Yukari said her shaking getting stronger with each word. Suddenly Hikari's paper fan slapped Yukari on top of the head. "Ahh!" "Mom? !"

"Yukari-Chan let go of your brother." Hikari says. "B-But!" Hikari smiles. "No buts young lady."

"OK." Yukari says abashed letting go of Kenshin who looked disoriented. Hikari caught him and hugged his back into her chest. "Ken-Chan."

"Nnnnuuuhhh..." Kenshin sounds. "Huh?" "Kaa-Chan?" "What is it?"

"Ken-Chan it doesn't really matter if you aren't an angel." "You're still my son and I love you regardless." "So whether you like it or not you're going to get treated like that for a little while longer."

"I would say you'd be annoying me by doing that, but something tells me I'd just be ignored." Kenshin says. Hikari giggles. "And you would be right."

"Alright fine I'll put up with it." Kenshin says turning around and kissing her on the cheek. "Alright lets go."

Ryuushin walks by everyone turning to Yukari. "He is right in this case Yukari." "It would have been best to get that out of the way sooner rather than later."

"But Dad..." Ryuushin set his hand on Yukari's head. "Don't worry about it." "We're fine."

"OK fine." Yukari says.

"Hey Ken-Chan why did you try alcohol anyway?" Hikari asks as they walked. Kenshin shrugged. "About as soon as I got into Hellas some dudes from Somo's division took me into a bar to take my mind off where I was and help me relax for the job." "The only reason I went along with it is because of not having anyone who would have understood what exactly happened to me."

"Oh I see." "Well you don't have to do that anymore do you?" Hikari asks. "Nah." Kenshin replies.

The five show up at the building Kenshin saw and an old tan skinned man in a mages robe walks out. He looks at Kenshin and his eyes narrow. "What business do you have here?"

Kenshin sighed painfully. "I ain't here to kill anybody if that's what you're thinking."

The man visibly relaxed. "Is that the truth?" Kenshin nods. "Very well introductions are in order." "I am the Magus of the Welsh Magic Academy." (A/N: I can't remember the actual name of the academy.)

"So...do you answer to Magus?" Yukari asks.

"Yes." "Magus will be fine." He says then looks toward Ryuushin and Hikari. "Oh Ryuushin!" "What brings you here?"

Ryuushin smacked his forehead. "Didn't that girl give you my message?" "I was coming to check on Nagi's kid with my family."

"Oh?" "Must have slipped her mind." "She does a lot of studying you see." Magus says.

"It's fine." "So is he or she anywhere around?" Ryuushin asks.

"Ah yes." "Negi!" "Could you come out here? !" "There are some people I'd like you to meet!"

Kenshin stashed away his book and crossed his arms. _"Wonder what this person's gonna be like." _

The door of the building opens and a short girl with dark red hair walked out. She wore a short sleeved black shirt with a matching pair of shorts. She had her hair done up in a single tail which hung slightly past her neck. She looked shyly at the crowd in front of her.

"Well Negi introduce yourself." Magus says.

"U-Um right." The girl said. "M-My name is N-Negi Springfield." "I-I'm training to become a Magister Magi."

Ryuushin and Hikari's eyes soften. _"Just like her father."_

"A Magister Magi?" Miyuki questioned curiously. "What's that?"

"It's Latin for Master Mage Miyuki." Yukari said. "Question is why are you?"

Negi bowed her head in embarrassment. "I-I want to find my father." "A lot of people say that he's dead...but I don't believe them."

"That's cause he's not." Ryuushin said. "He's just ridiculously hard to find."

"Yeah." Hikari says walking to Negi. "I'm Hikari Tsuki." "Nice to meet you."

"Y-Yes." Negi said shyly.

Ryuushin walked up to her. "By the way I'm Ryuushin Kuroshi." "My wife and I here were actually friends of your dad's." "If you want to know about him ask us."

"O-OK." Negi says.

"Hey Kenshin-nii aren't you going to introduce yourself first?" Yukari said turning to him. "Hello?" "Earth to Kenshin." "Yukari speaking." She said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Niichan are you alright?" Miyuki asks.

Kenshin was staring wide eyed at Negi. _"What is this feeling?" "I-I don't get it..." "I don't even know her, but I want to be around her."_

"Well while my brother's off in la la land I'll introduce myself." "I'm Yukari." "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Miyuki!" Said girl shouts cheerfully extending her hand. "Our last names are just our parents two last names together."

"U-Um." Negi says blushing at the girls forwardness. "P-Pleased to meet you."

"Ken-Chan are you alright?" Hikari asks. "You're awfully red."

Kenshin shakes his head rapidly. "I-I'm fine." He makes his way over to the girl. "M-My name is Kenshin...N-Nice to meet you Negi-Chan."

Ryuushin blinks at Kenshin's sudden nervousness and whispers to Hikari. "Hey dear...do you think something's up with Kenshin?"

"Hm...you don't think..." Hikari trailed off.

"Negi-Chan?" "What's that mean?" Negi asks.

"D'oh." "I forget we aren't in Japan anymore." "It's just an endearing term it means I like you." Kenshin slaps a hand over his mouth. _"You stupid stupid boy!" "Now she's going to think you a freakin' weirdo!"_

"R-Really...u-um...I-I like you too...K-Kenshin." Negi shyly says.

Yukari blinks. _"Are those two...?"_

"U-Uh..." Kenshin trails off nervously. "You said you were training to be a Magister Magi right?"

"Th-That's right." Negi says.

"Well I-I could give you a hand." "I-I mean you can't make it all by yourself." Kenshin says.

Miyuki giggles. "Jeez Niichan why don't you just kiss her and get it over with!"

Kenshin blushes. "Shaddap Miyuki!" "It's not like that!" "I'm just helping her because she's in a position I was in not too long ago!"

"Huh?" Negi says. "What do you mean?"

"Well apparently we're staying here...so I'll explain later." Kenshin says.

"O-OK." Negi says.

"Alright Alright." "Negi do you mind going back inside I need to get their living arrangements in order." Magus says.

"O-OK." "Bye everyone."

"See ya." The five of them say.

"Well you five happen to be in luck." "We've got two available rooms in this building." Magus said. "I'm assuming the two parents want a room to themselves?"

"Be nice." Ryuushin says. Hikari nods. "Yeah."

"OK, now as for the two daughters you have the other room with Negi."

"Eh?" "Is it only a room for three?" Yukari asks. "What about Kenshin-nii?"

"Oh dear I completely forgot." Magus says. "He...will room with you too, but I'm afraid he'll have to sleep on the floor."

"Eh I've slept on worse." Kenshin says.

"Very well, but there is something you all should know about Negi." "Her and her friend Anya and her cousin Nekane are the only survivors from a demon attack that struck a nearby village last year." "She claims to have been saved by Nagi, but we aren't all that sure." "However as a result Negi became increasingly shy and had nightmares of the attack." "Just don't mind if she whimpers in her sleep and try to comfort her." Magus says.

"OK." Yukari says.

"Alright!" "We'll make Negi-Chan feel better!" Miyuki says.

"Well Nagi and Arika would do the same thing for our kids." Hikari says.

"OK old man thanks for the heads up." Ryuushin says.

(break)

_Later that night._

Everyone was laid down and sleeping except for Kenshin who was having his usual bout of insomnia. _"Arika you were proven wrong." "I still can't sleep for shit."_

"_Can't always be right." Arika says._

Kenshin suddenly heard a light whimpering followed by. "S-Someone...p-please help..."

Kenshin blinks and gets up walking over to Negi's bed. _"She's shaking." "That attack must have really gotten to her." _

"_Comfort her." Arika says. _

Kenshin nods and lifts up the blanket climbing into the bed. He puts his mouth next to her ear whispering. "Just relax Negi." "It's all going to be alright from now on."

"P-Please...don't leave." Negi says in her sleep. Kenshin wraps his arms around her pulling her in close. "I won't...just relax."

Negi's shaking stops as her own arms wrap around him. Kenshin sighs and falls asleep. _"She...seems so vulnerable." "Yet making sure she's happy...calms me." _Kenshin closed his eyes falling into a peaceful slumber.

Arika watched this from the inside with a smile on her face. _"Kenshin...I think you may have found your calm." _

Kenshin and Negi both smile in their sleep as they cuddled closer together.

(chapter end)

Kenshin: You cured him yet?

Draconis: Cured what?

Kenshin: You were talking like an idiot before the chapter began.

Draconis: I was?

Yukari: Duh. How could you forget?

Draconis: I dunno maybe it's because of my dislocated jaw or this huge knot on my head?"

Yukari: (meekly) Oh...sorry.

Draconis: Anyway yes Negi is a girl in this story. Next chapter we'll get into the sub arc.

Footnote

(1 ) This is going to be a sub plot of the story I'll build on it as the chapters go along.

Anyway been fun, but it's time again to say goodbye.

Draconis678 out


	12. Time's River: Jobs Nobody much wants

Draconis: Man I am just pumping these out aren't I?

Kenshin: Yeah I guess so.

Yukari: Probably because your more focused instead of letting your mind wander.

Miyuki: Yeah!

Draconis: Huh? Kenshin your voice sounds deeper and Yukari and Miyuki I can't put my finger on it, but you look different. (pokes Yukari)

Yukari: (bashes Draconis over the head) Well no shit it's because we become teenagers in this or the next chapter! Keep your perverted hands to yourself!

Miyuki: Female Rage!

Kenshin: Don't provoke it...Ow...

Yukari: Can we just get started before Ero-teme here gets anymore ideas!

Draconis: Ah fine.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 12

Time's River. The jobs nobody much wants.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_With Kenshin and Gen._

"Well that is the end of arc one of my story." He takes a moment to light another cigar. "Do you have to leave or do you have more time?"

Gen takes a look at the clock seeing it was only 10 PM. "No I suppose I could stick around longer." "By the way where is Yukari-San?" "She hasn't been back since you brought up Megalo."

"Oh..." "She's probably playing with Miyuki somewhere." Kenshin said.

"Waiiit" "All three of you are in your thirties correct?" Gen asks.

"If you wanna get technical I turned forty-one last month due to some training in a place where time flowed differently." Kenshin says "But yeah."

"So in actuality when you say they're playing you mean...?" Gen trails off.

"Sparring." "What did you think I meant you pervert?" Kenshin says.

"Ah...Er...P-Please just continue." Gen says.

"Alright then." "Now then we had found a place to stay in Wales with Negi-Chan, but assassins still came after me." "However this one occasion was just too funny in my opinion." "It happened about a month after we got there." "I'll go ahead and tell you before we move on."

(flashback)

A man wearing all black covering his body knocked on the door to the academy. Negi answers. "Yes?"

"Can Kenshin come out to die?" The man said gruffly.

"Um..." "Hold on for just a moment." Negi says closing the door. She found Kenshin sparring with Yukari and Ryuushin. "Kenshin!"

"Huh?" "Negi-Ch-" Kenshin was cut off by Yukari and Ryuushin throwing him backward. "Come on Kenshin-nii you gotta work on fighting multiple enemies."

"Aw come on I was distracted!" Kenshin shouts.

"No excuse." Ryuushin says. "Many things can distract you in a fight." "You need to learn to tune them out or multitask."

"Whatever." Kenshin grumbled. "Alright Negi-Chan what is it?"

Negi told him what happened. Kenshin sighed. "Sorry about this." "I'll tell you later."

"O-Ok, but what do we do?" Negi asks.

"Uh..." (knock knock) "Hey Dad could you go get that?" 

"Sure." Ryuushin says walking toward the door. He finds the same man. "What is it?"

"Can Kenshin come out to die?" He repeats.

"Not now." Ryuushin says blandly.

"OK." A few seconds pass. "How bout now."

"Will you go away!" Ryuushin shouts slamming the door.

Ryuushin walks away from the door only to hear another knocking. He narrows his eyes and walks up to Kenshin. "It's for you."

Kenshin shrugs and walks to the door. He answers. "Can Kenshin come out to di-" Kenshin's fist buried itself into the man's face knocking him clean out. "Pfft...ha ha ha!" "Man you've got to be the worst yet!"

(flashback end)

"So he didn't even try to sneak in?" Gen asks.

(stifled laugh) "No." Kenshin says. "Think about it for a second." "You are being pursued by the entire magic world." "You know you're going to have numerous attempts on your life, but they send an idiot who doesn't even know how to do his job correctly!"

"Hm hm." "I suppose you have a point." Gen laughed.

"Oh?" Yukari sounds walking into the room. "Were you telling him about that idiot assassin Kenshin-nii?"

"Yeah." "How's Miyuki doin?" Kenshin asks.

"Oh she's tired after our _spar_." Yukari says putting emphasis on the word spar. Kenshin nods. "I see." "Well you want to sit back and relax while I ramble my life to him some more?"

"I guess." "Where were you?" Yukari asks.

"I was getting to the day I ran into the Rikudou Organization." Kenshin says.

"I see." "Go on." Yukari and Gen say.

"Alright."

(break)

_Back in the story_

_New Ostia._

Kenshin was walked into a bar and toward the bartender. "One Grey Goose please."

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" The bartender says. Kenshin grabs the man by the collar of his shirt. "Do we need to have this conversation every time I come in here Ben?" "Get me my damn drink."

"Ok Ok calm down Kenshin." Ben says. He grabs a glass and pours the drink into it. Kenshin pays the man and he leaves to tend to other patrons. Kenshin takes a sip and exhales strongly. _"Like vodka hate the burning aftertaste." He thought._

"Hey you!" Kenshin thinks whomever said that wasn't talking to him so he ignores it until someone grabs him by the shoulder and spins him around causing him to drop his glass on the floor breaking it.

Kenshin looks up and sees it is a Megalo Knight flanked by several others. "Yes Yarou-San?" (A/N: Asshole-San)

The lead knight flusters. "You need to learn some respect boy!"

Kenshin caught his fist effortlessly and began pushing him back. "My My only ten years old and I've got so much hate coming my way." Kenshin uncases his tails and spins as the appendages expand and sweep the knights out of his way. "Jeez." "Can't I go somewhere and get some peace and quiet and enjoy my favorite vodka?" He turns to Ben. "Sorry Ben-San."

Ben shakes his head. "I was about to throw them out for drunken misconduct anyway." "Catch." He tosses the bottle of Grey Goose at him. Kenshin catches it and smirks. "Thanks man."

"On the house." Ben says. Kenshin nods pocketing the bottle and leaving.

Five men watch as the boy leaves the bar. "Is that him?" One of the men say.

"Yes Hikotai he is the boy I placed the tracer on."

"He's so young though." "Should we really ask him to fill that position in our organization?"

"Yes Kaisen." "Lets go."

The five men get up and leave the bar and follow Kenshin.

Kenshin reaches an open meadow and senses the men. "OK you five can come out now I know you're there." "I have since I left the freakin' bar."

"Interesting." "He was able to sense me even though I had my cloaking technique active." "Jouhou?" "What now?"

"We go and meet him I guess Toushi." "Shougai?"

"Let's go."

Five men in hooded cloaks appear in front of Kenshin. Jouhou steps forward. "Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin-kun this isn't a good place for us to talk." "Please come with us."

"Hmmm." "Nah." "Here is fine." Kenshin says sliding into a stance.

"I like this kid." "Come on squirt lets rumble!" Toushi shouts. Jouhou holds up his hand. "Sin please."

"Ah come on Vesper!"

"What do you five want?" Kenshin asks.

"Please just come with us." Vesper says. "If you don't like what we're offering you can leave and we won't bother you simple as that."

"Fine." Kenshin says as all six of them disappeared.

Sin stood straight up again. "Here we are." "Outside of Ostia."

Kenshin looks up and sees Ostia floating up in the air. "Interesting you forced me to displace with out my knowing it." "Now what is it?"

Shougai the large man of the group steps forward. "Our group is called Rikudou." "I am Shougai or Rantou Ensa if you rather." My associates are as follows. "The scaled man to my far left is Kaisen or Scott Akakuro." "Next to him a crow demon whose name is Hikotai or Daniel Veno." "These two to my right are Vesper and Sin Kutan." "Jouhou and Toushi respectively."

"Your group name means six paths yet there are five of you." "Odd." Kenshin says. The men share a chuckle. Rantou nods. "We're aware and are looking to remedy that." "We want you to join us."

"First...didn't you guys bail me out of nearly getting killed in Hellas?" "Thanks for that." Kenshin says.

Vesper nods. "You're welcome Kenshin-kun."

Kenshin sits down cross legged. "So why do you want me to join your ragtag team of cloakies?" The five men sweatdrop. Rantou and the other four have a seat. "Well Kenshin we all work for the Empire of Hellas or Daiken and the royal family rather."

Kenshin narrows his eyes. "If you five want revenge for your fallen leader then bring it on."

Vesper chuckles removing his hood to reveal a young man wearing glasses with short brown hair an angular face and green eyes. "No no no Kenshin-kun we already know the truth."

Kenshin nods slowly. "So what is it exactly that your group does beside serve the royal family?"

Rantou speaks up. "Well in addition to serving the royal family we also take jobs from the rest of the world." "We assign ourselves to jobs that require certain skills." "For example my best skills are in the destruction and assault department." "If something or someone needs to be destroyed I typically take care of it."

Sin was next to speak. "My jobs often require stealth and finesse so if something needs to be retrieved out of enemy hands or if information is needed to be gathered or transportation of either then look no further than me." "I'm the best in the world at covert ops."

Vesper shakes his head at his brother. "My department is intelligence." "If jobs require a strategic input as well as decoding then I will go myself." "I also sort out the jobs for the others and the accompany me to my own.

"So your the leader?" Kenshin asks.

"Ha ha." "No no." "Rantou-San was the one who founded the group." Vesper says. "What made you assume that?"

"You seem to be the brains of the operation." Kenshin says. "Anyway you all were saying.

Daniel dropped his hood to reveal a deep tan with dark brown eyes and short black hair. "I usually handle aerial combat and the occasional spying with Sin and this guy over here." He points at Scott. "But anyway skybound jobs are usually taken by me.

"That was quick." "Something wrong?" Kenshin asks.

"I've got the munchies." Daniel says.

"Huh?" Kenshin asks confused. Daniel waves his hand. "Ah don't worry about it."

Scott drops his hood to reveal light blue scales coupled with matching eyes and an angular face. Due to his scales he had no hair. "I am a water dragonfolk." "My jobs usually require me to go underwater to spy and do battle with various beasts terrorizing the coastal residents." "As well as spy on an enemy from below.

"I see." Kenshin says. "OK Rantou was it." "How exactly was this group formed?"

"We each held high posts in the military of the Empire until a certain snake and his possessed head councilwoman slave got us all kicked out on groundless charges." Rantou said. "I was the General of the Assault division."

"I was Brigadier General of the Covert division." Sin said.

"I was a Colonel of the Aerial division." Daniel said.

"I was a Captain of the Naval division." Scott says.

"I was General of the Intelligence Corps." Vesper says.

"Hm." "I was just retainer to the Emperor." "I royally fucked up when the Emperor took that shot for me." Kenshin says looking up. "If I joined you guys what would I do?"

Rantou sighs heavily. "You would be our assassin." "If someone need to be taken care of...indefinitely then we'd send you out."

Kenshin nods and strokes his chin in thought. _"Hm." "Well it would give me a way to communicate with Theo-Chan and Lady Noka if I need to." "What do you think Arika?"_

"_Well." "Typically I'd say no, but you and your family could use the money." "However much that is." Arika says._

Kenshin looks up. _"Hm...I guess I'm going to become an assassin."_ "Alright Rantou you've got yourself an assassin."

Rantou blinks. "Uh." "OK." _"Wow I wasn't expecting him to accept." _"Well if that's the case then I need you to take a codename to hide your identity." "Those names I gave you when I introduced myself and the others were actually mine and their codenames."

"Hm." _"Something to do with killing..." _"Zettai Sesshoumaru." Kenshin answers.

"Heh." "An anime characters name?" Daniel chuckled. "What a kid."

"No." "I read somewhere that the name meant 'killing perfection.' Zettai just means absolute."

Rantou chuckles. "If that's your choice then I'll have to hold you to the standard. "However we'll calling you Sessho just for short."

Kenshin nods. "I'll meet that standard each and every time."

"Alright." Rantou says. "Now you live in Wales in the old world right now correct?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin asks. Rantou places something in his hand. "Just hang on to this communicator." "We'll call you when a job comes your way and just hit this button on the top of it to warp to our base." "We've tested it it works in the old world."

"Alright." "Erm...is it two-way?" Kenshin asks.

"Just press the button and speak your location." "If you say nothing it will assume you want to travel to the base." Rantou says.

"OK thanks." "Be seein' ya." Kenshin says pressing the aforementioned button and speaking his destination. He disappears in a flash of light. Rantou chuckles. "Alright boys lets head back to base." "Jouhou search for any jobs that require Sessho's skills."

Vesper nods. "Very well Shougai."

Back at Wales Kenshin appears in front of Negi spooking her causing her to fall on her butt. "K-Kenshin!" "D-Don't do that!"

"Heh." "Sorry Negi-Chan." Kenshin says extending his hand to her. Negi took it and pulled herself up.

"Where were you?" Negi asks.

Kenshin smiles. "Did ya miss me or something?"

Negi blushes. "N-No...it's just I was curious is all."

"OK whatever you say." Kenshin says. "Have the nightmares been coming back?"

"H-How did you know?" Negi says surprised. Kenshin smiles again. "Call it a hunch."

"O-OK." "Um...Kenshin?" Negi says. Kenshin nods. "What is it?"

"Could you teach me how to fight?" "You know that kempo you're always practicing?" Negi asks.

"Hmmmm..." "You sure?" "I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt ya." Kenshin says. Negi nods shyly. "I-I...trust you."

"Alright." "Won't be very often though." Kenshin says. "I got a job while I was out."

"A job?" Negi asks. "But you're ten." Kenshin shrugs. "Where I'm from if you're good enough you can get work at my age."

"Oh." Negi says.

"Isn't Kaa-Chan teaching you Japanese?" Kenshin questions out of nowhere. Negi's eyes widen. "Oh that's right I forgot!" "Bye Kenshin!" Negi says taking off.

Kenshin shakes his head. His communicator goes off. Picking it up he says. "Sessho here."

"We found a job for you." "Report to base."

"Already?" Kenshin says. "Damn that was quick." "Alright be there in a moment I just need to let my family know whats up." He finishes.

"Alright when you're done report in."

"Alright Vesper see ya in a bit." Kenshin says.

"Use my codename dammit!" "Someone could be tapping the conversation!" Vesper shouts.

"Then tell Shougai to get a private connection." Kenshin says pressing the 'end' button. Kenshin looks up and sees Miyuki running up to him. "Oh Miyuki-Chan just the person I wanted to see."

"Negi-Chan said she saw you so I came looking for you." "Come on I wanna show you something." Miyuki says grabbing Kenshin's arm. Kenshin doesn't budge causing her to turn around. "Niichan what is it?" 

"Well Miyuki-Chan something came up and I gotta go again." "I'll be back soon OK." Kenshin says.

"W-Well OK Niichan, b-but I really wanted to show you something." Miyuki says. Kenshin sets his hand on her head and kisses her on the forehead. "I promise I'll see it when I get back." "Tell everyone I got a job and had to leave again will ya?"

"OK." Miyuki says. "See ya Niichan!" Miyuki takes off and Kenshin smiles. _"She's so cute sometimes."_ Kenshin hits the button on the top of his communicator. He appears in front of a underground opening surrounded with what looked to be ruins of an ancient building. _"A tomb setup?" "Seriously?" _He thought deadpanned. The door swung open and Vesper climbed out.

"Hello Sessho-kun." "Thank you for reporting in on such short notice." Vesper says holding out a scroll. Kenshin quirked an eyebrow upward. "Man you guys are really old fashioned aren't you?"

"These scrolls are special." "Only members of Rikudou can read the contents." "To anyone else it would just appear to be scribbles with pictures next to them." Vesper says. Kenshin nods opening up the scroll. "So who you want me kill?" Kenshin said in broken english. Vesper chuckles at his attempt to be funny. "Well the man that took my place in the Intelligence Corps has been involved in some shady dealings as of late." "An example of this would be that he is based in _Noctis Labryinthus." _"The prison where Princess Arika Anarchia Entheofushia Princess Theodora Hikari Tsuki and the Slayer of Ryuujin, Kenshin were all detained for one year until being rescued by the Ala Rubra." "That is in confederate territory...kinda odd for a leader of one of the nine divisions of Hellas to be based in hostile territory don't you think?"

"I see." "It says here to interrogate him." "Uh Jouhou I don't know how to interrogate." Kenshin says.

"Oh don't worry." "An associate of our group is an expert of interrogation." "He on his way up if you could wait a moment." Vesper says. Kenshin nods and skims over the scroll until a section catches his eye. _"General Garou Uro of the Intelligence Corps may have information on the location of Cosmo Entelecheia's remnants as well as the Life-Maker Hottan and his daughter Amaterasu."_

Kenshin eye widens at the mention of Amaterasu. _"Amaterasu-Chan..." "I...want to find you...I want to make it up to you for nearly dying and failing to bring your father back."_

Vesper notices Kenshin's facial expression change and questions him on it. "Sessho-kun is something wrong?"

Kenshin blinks then shakes his head. "No." "It's nothing."

"OK if you say so." Vesper says. _"He's not fooling me, but it's not my position to pry."_

However he did have one more question to ask. "Sessho-kun are you sure that you want this post?"

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asks.

"Well you're basically taking the jobs none of us wanted." "That nobody not even our assistants who wanted membership wanted to do." Vesper says.

"So what?" Kenshin says. "It doesn't matter if they are jobs that would earn me ire and break laws if that's what you're getting at." "Someone has to do them." Vesper nods. "I see."

He hears a grunting and turns to find someone climbing out. "Oh Sessho-kun he's here."

"Alright now you maybe the new assassin, but let...me...get...Huh? !" "Kenshin? !" The person says.

Kenshin looks up and his eye widens. "Shirota? !"

"You're involved with Rikudou? !"/ "You're a member of Rikudou? !" Both of them shout. Vesper shakes his head. "I see you know one another." "That makes this easier." "Yes Kenshin-kun Shirota Mesa Colonel of the Interrogation Corps is involved with us at Empress Noka's behest." "Just as well Shirota Kenshin-kun is our assassin." "Any other complaints you will have to hash out with one another on the way." Vesper climbs back down the entrance leaving the two alone.

"Well lets get moving." "It's going to take a while to get to Noctis." Shirota says.

"Why don't we just warp there?" Kenshin says holding up his communicator. Shirota shakes his head. "Rikudou programmed it to take them to places important to them and you." "And even that doesn't work very often."

"I see." Kenshin says pocketing the communicator.

"So...uh how's the family." "It's been about half a year since we saw you last." Shirota asks.

"Everyone's fine." "We're staying in Wales right now with the Thousand Master's daughter." Kenshin says. "Um...hows Theo-Chan her majesty and Yuki-Chan?"

"Theodora wants to see you." "Her majesty is doing alright for a widow." "And Yuki..." Shirota smiles as he mentions her. "We're engaged."

Kenshin chuckles. "I'm happy for ya."

"We'd like you to attend the wedding." Kenshin blinks and points at his skull. "Did Yuki knock somethin' loose?" "I'm a wanted man."

"Well just watch from afar." "We'll slip out during the reception." Shirota says. "Besides the wedding isn't till next year anyway."

"Well if you don't mind me askin' what brought it on?" "When I talked to her about you two she said she was waiting for something." Kenshin says.

"Well...we had been dating since we were both twelve." Shirota said. "She...was waiting for me to take her out at first and now for me to propose."

"I see." Kenshin says. "Well...I'll see what I can do for attending your wedding." Shirota smiles patting him on the back. "Thanks." "It'll probably be a pretty low key event anyway." "Both mine and Yuki's parents died in the line of duty." "Hell I don't even think the other members of our families' know we exist."

"Then how did you meet?" Kenshin asks. Shirota chuckles. "We met in an orphanage." "Shortly thereafter we had the good fortune of being adopted by Emperor Daiken." He says. "I guess if you look at it that way then we couldn't get married due to being adopted by the same person and being adoptive siblings." "However neither of us care and Noka said she approved of it." "We...just want to be together."

Kenshin chuckles annoying Shirota. "What's so funny?" Kenshin shakes his head. "Nothing...it was just a happy laugh that my surrogate brother and sister are getting married is all."

"Oh." "I see." Shirota puts Kenshin in a headlock ruffling his hair. "Y'know you're like a little brother to me too."

"Let go of me man!" Kenshin said freeing himself from the headlock. Suddenly both of their eyes dart in opposite directions. "Shiro." "You feel that?"

"Yeah." "Twenty...no thirty people are heading right for us." Shirota says.

Kenshin looks around as thirty men surrounded them. Kenshin noted that they each wore the crest of the empire. "Ah so Garo's boys are coming to meet us eh?"

"No." Shirota says. "These are Sanderson's men." "Damn I was hoping I could avoid them, but they're trackers so I guess that was foolish."

"Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki you are hereby being placed under arrest." "Just as well Colonel Mesa for consorting with him you shall be put to death." The leader said.

"Well hate to say this boys, but we can't allow you to leave here alive" Shirota said.

"Yeah." Kenshin smirks. "So welcome to ShiroKen's House of Pain." "Step right up and get some!"

"Men attack!" All the men converge on the two. Kenshin struggles against a blade when Shirota hops over his back and slashes the man across the neck with a dagger while stabbing another into another man's heart killing them both. Kenshin smirks and turns around slashing a couple of men across the chest. The men fell to the ground dead and the rest backed away surrounding them in a tight formation.

Kenshin smirks as he and Shirota stand back to back. "Hey Shiro how are you and those toothpicks doing."

"You always gotta knock my using daggers don't you." Shirota says smirking. "Two down." "How bout you and those oversized needles?"

"Same." Kenshin says. "First one to sixteen wins?" Shirota chuckles. "Just hope you're ready to buy me some drinks when this is over."

"Not now I'm working!" Kenshin says diving into the fray. Shirota smirks and turns to jump into the fray himself. Dodging a swipe from one of the men Shirota buries one of the daggers in man's chest and arcs his body around slashing anothers throats smirk widening he holds the handle of one of his daggers in his mouth and stabs both into a poor unfortunate soul's eye sockets killing him. He slices a few more to bits and finds that they're all dead.

Kenshin slashes blood off his swords and sheathes them. "Twelve." "You?"

"Same." Shirota says. Kenshin narrows his eyes. "Wait a tick that doesn't add up." "There are clearly thirty dead fucks here and we only killed twenty four total."

"Six." A female voice calls out. Kenshin shudders smacking his palm against his forehead. "What is she doing here?"

"Who?" Shirota asks.

"My twin sister." Kenshin says as Yukari walks out from the brush. "Yukari what the hell?"

"Hey that little warping stunt you pulled sucked me in too." Yukari says looking at her fingernails. Shirota chuckled. "Oh man they must have forgotten to tell you that the warping has a set diameter and whom ever is in range is warped with them."

"I see excuse me for a moment." Kenshin says flashing away. Shirota and Yukari stare at where he was until suddenly they hear his voice going on a cursing tirade. "Think he's mad?" Shirota asks.

Yukari laughs. "No not at all."

"Well I know where he's coming from at least." Shirota says. Yukari looks at him curiously. "What?"

"Well you probably heard, but Kenshin's the Rikudou's hitman now." "His jobs will constantly have him killing people." "At best he would've liked it if you and the rest of your family were kept in the dark about it." Shirota says.

Yukari nods. "I guess." "I can't imagine Mom would take this very well."

"Ugh." "Well Yukari if you're here I might as well take you with me." Kenshin said appearing out of the brush.

"Do you have a problem with me being here?" "As you can see I've got no problem helping you do your job." Yukari said.

"Sis it's not so much that I'm annoyed by you being here I'm just slightly peeved that they didn't explain any of this to me when I joined." Kenshin says. "If you wanna help me kill people it's your choice."

Yukari nods. "Alright." "So where are we going?" Kenshin pulls out the bottle of vodka he got from the bar and took a sip. "Noctis Labryinthus." "One of the Nine Generals is based there and Shiro and Rikudou here have reason to believe that he's involved in some shady dealings." "Shirota's gonna interrogate him and if need be I'll ice his sorry ass."

"OK one isn't Noctis is Confederate Territory?" "Two aren't any of the leading officers women?"

Kenshin nods. "Yeah." "As for your second question Shiro's probably better suited to answer that."

"Yes." "The Medic divisions leader is a woman as is the leaders of the Aerial Naval divisions and my own division the interrogation division." "The Tracking division led by Sanderson should have a woman leader because she's better than Sanderson by leaps and bounds."

"Hm." "I think I met her once." Kenshin says. "She's no older that you if I believe Shirota."

"Yeah." "She's fifteen." Shirota says. "Names Iris Rose?"

"Yeap." "Nice girl to boot yet some of the soldier crossed her and she laid a beating down on them that made even me shiver." Kenshin says.

"What'd they do?" "That does sound like her if someone pissed her off." Shirota said.

Kenshin walks over to Yukari who stares at him curiously. "I think they did something like this." Kenshin glides his hand over her rear-end and she blushes punching Kenshin across the face. "Keep your hands to yourself dammit!" "Don't touch my butt!"

"Owwww..." Kenshin said picking himself up and grabbing his jaw and slams his hand into the side of his face. "Jeez Yukari-Chan you knocked my jaw out of place with that."

"Serves you right." Yukari mutters. "Can we get moving now?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says taking a sip of his vodka. Yukari stares at him curiously again. "What?"

"Can I try some of that?" Yukari asks. Kenshin sighs and hands her the bottle. "If Mom smells it on your breath you did not get it from me understand?" Yukari nods and tips the bottle back. Her eyes narrow and shudders. "Ugh."

"Exhale." Kenshin says. Yukari does so. "Ah much better." "How do you drink that?" "It's strong."

"Ah it's an acquired taste." "I wasn't used to it at first." Kenshin says as the three of them begin to walk.

(break)

_Three days later._

_Noctis Labryinthus._

"Whelp here we are." Shirota says. "And even from here I can see it's crawling with assholes."

"Sounds about right." "Garou knows someone is going to come after him." Kenshin says.

"So it all depends." Yukari says. "How do you guys want to go in?"

"Destructive?" Shirota suggests. Kenshin smirks. "Yep." "Fast and hard...Kenny wants be back in time for lunch."

"Ha ha." Yukari laughs. "Alright then lets go then!" The three dart toward the main building of the place. "Hey Kenshin-nii!" "Make an Imari!"

"Fine!" He holds his hand out as the orb of blue light appears in his hand._"Fukanzen Ryuu Imari!"_

"Good." Yukari holds her hand out to it. _"Nekomata Hidama!" _

Kenshin looks on as his Imari shifts to red and expands being surrounded in fire. "Fire it now!"

Yukari and Kenshin both shift their arms back and thrust them forward as the sphere shot forward. They all stopped on a dime as the orb expanded further and obliterated the soldiers heading toward them. "You...perfected the Imari?" Yukari shakes her head. "No _**we**_ perfected it." "Now lets go."

The two take off leaving Shirota gobsmacked at the level of damage. _"Holy crap!" "There had to be at least fifty fucking soldiers coming after us!_"

"Hey Shirota!" "Get the anchor outta your ass and come on!" Kenshin shouts. Shirota shakes his head and takes off after them. Running into the main building they all stop. Shirota places his hand on the wall. "This structure is barely standing at all." "We need to navigate the maze as is."

"I see." "Or else the structure will fall in on us and Garou not only killing us, but him as well failing the job." Kenshin says. "I sense more cronies inside as well."

"What should we do then?" Yukari asks. Kenshin turns to her. "You and Shiro grab my shoulders." "I'll use my camouflage technique." "If you see anyone kill them as discreetly as possible."

"Alright." Shirota says. Yukari was confused. "Camouflage technique?" "You mean you perfected it?" Kenshin removes his jacket and tosses it to Yukari. "Put that on." "It'll be easier for me to handle if you're already wearing black." "Just watch."

Yukari shrugs and throws the jacket on over her outfit and set her hand on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin makes an handsign and his red outfit dyes black. Shirota looks at a ring on his finger as it too turns black. "Kenshin you going to be alright?" "It was hard enough when you did this with Tatsu."

"He's a giant fucking dragon." "Three people should be well within my abilities to enshroud." "I just hope no one with great sensor abilities is in the area." Kenshin says. "Whatever you do keep your hands on me." "We don't want to alert them." Kenshin begins walking with Shirota and Yukari keeping up.

"_When did Kenshin-nii complete this?" "We were supposed to perfect this together." _Yukari thought.

As if to read her thought Kenshin spoke. "I completed this during my training to defeat Hottan." "I thought I could use it to escape with Mom in tow, but my lust to see him beaten got the better of me." "Sorry."

"It's fine." "I mean we came up with it together right?" Yukari says. Kenshin nods. "Yeah it's really quite useful."

"Shh." Shirota says. "Someone's coming."

Kenshin stares ahead seeing that indeed that someone was walking toward them. "Shiro." "Grab this guy and ask him where Garou is." "I'll take him into my camouflage."

Shirota nods as they get closer. "Are you sure you can handle it though." "The members of the Intel Corps wear white uniforms."

"I'll live." Kenshin says. They walk by the man and Shirota grabs the back of his uniform and puts him against the wall. His uniform dyed black as his eyes widened. "Shirota Mesa? !" "You're consorting with traitors!"

"Traitors of what?" "The Council's power trip?" Shirota says. "Where is Garou?" Shirota holds one of his daggers at the man's throat. "Tell me and you might live to see tomorrow."

The man began shivering. "Why do you want to know?" "Did that reject Vesper send you?" 

"Hm." "Reject?" Kenshin says.

"He was no reject he was ousted by the council at the behest of Sanderson." Shirota says scowling. "I have reason to believe that Garou is committing treason against the Empire."

"You mean the royal family." "Hah." The man scoffed. "They're nothing more than figureheads now." "Garou's stationing here is under the jurisdiction of the council."

"Bullshit." "Even if that is true if he is breaking the laws set forth by royalty." "There for he must be dealt with." Shirota says.

"Hah!" "You can do nothing!" "As soon as the council gets wind of this your doomed!" "All three of you!"

Shirota pressed the dagger closer to the man's throat drawing blood. "Really now?" "Whose gonna tell them if we eliminate the entire group stationed here?" "Who pray tell would know?"

"You wouldn't!" "You don't have the guts!" He shouts. Shirota smirks. "You're the one running at the mouth." "It's in your hands."

"F-Fine I-I tell you." "Garou is in the center of the labyrinth going over some documents he was given by Jake Sanderson leader of the trackers." "It was supposedly information on the organization Rikudou." "Where they all live what they all do their closest relatives everything." "Supposedly he's studying the newest addition codename Zettai Sesshoumaru." Kenshin's eye twitched.

"Is that everything?" Shirota says. The man nods quickly. "Yes Yes!" "Now I'm begging you let me go!"

"Shirota." "Kill him." Kenshin says. Yukari turns to him. "He told us what he knows why do we need to kill him?"

"Yeah." Shirota says slashing the dagger across the man's throat. He fell in a heap. "The reason that we need to kill everyone is that if it gets out that Kenshin's involved with Rikudou and I'm helping him it will be all the more assassination attempts Kenshin will have to deal with, and I'll be put to death for consortion with a man labeled as a terrorist,by the council." "Lady Noka and Princess Theodora wouldn't be able to help me."

"I-I see." Yukari says. Kenshin stares ahead. "Just as well I want to remain anonymous to the world a little while longer." "Come on."

The three make their way through the maze killing whomever they ran into. The ones they killed were never the wiser as they slipped into death. Kenshin began panting as they neared the center. Shirota turned to him. "You can cancel your camouflage Kenshin." "We're the only ones left besides Garou."

"Thanks." "Haaaahhhh." Kenshin said putting his arms down. His clothes returned to normal. Yukari removed Kenshin's jacket and handed it back to him mouthing. "Black really isn't my color."

Kenshin shrugged and threw it on. _"Like that long-sleeved shirt with a broken heart on it and the jean shorts are going to help you be taken seriously."_

"Alright let's go." Shirota said walking into the center room with Kenshin and Yukari in tow.

"Garou!" "Cease what your doing and come with me!"

A man wearing a white short sleeved shirt and brown pants with gray hair turned to him. "Ah Shirota Mesa." "How pleasant." "Oh!" "And you've even brought Sesshoumaru-kun as well!" "How very fortunate."

"Hey Shiro is this dude with the stereotypical frenchmen's mug Garou?" Kenshin asks. Shirota nods. "Yeah." "This is Garou Uro leader of the Intel Corps." "Fifth General of Hellas."

"Hm hm hm." "That is correct." "I must admit I was surprised when Sanderson-kun brought me information on Sesshoumaru-kun being that he only joined Rikudou three days ago." "It seems that Rikudou has an information leak somewhere." Garou smirks. "Not that it matters." "Soon you two will be dead and the girl will be fine breeding stock when she gets older."

Kenshin scowls and steps in front of Yukari. "Not on my watch you son of a bitch."

"Ha ha ha!" "How droll that you actually think you stand a chance against me." Garou says.

"You're crazy." Shirota says. "Your entire division is centered around gathering and investigating intelligence." "The soldiers we killed on the way here were from the Assault division weren't they?"

"Astute observation." "My division is still back in Hellas." "I anticipated you all coming here." Garou says taking out a vial of dark green liquid popping the cork off it. "So I could defeat you all!" He downs the vial. Howling with laughter his body begins to expand as he grew ten times larger. Kenshin stared up at him. _"A concoction that increases size and strength?" _

"Everyone be wary." Kenshin says. "He's huge, but that also means he's slow."

"I don't need speed to defeat you!" Garou's voice boomed stretching his now massive hand toward the three. Shirota and Yukari jumped out of the way as the man's palm landed on Kenshin.

"Kenshin-nii!" "Kenshin!" The two yell. Garou smirks. "What a fool."

Suddenly the man's hand starts to lift up. "What? !"

"Hhhhrrraaaaahhh! !" Kenshin said lifting the limb over his head. _"Damn!" "It weighs too fuckin' much and his strength is insane!" _

"_Activate Ryuujin's Avarice!" Mirai shouts. _Kenshin nods and allows his body to transform. He then lowers his hands using his shoulders to hold it up. "Dammit." "My bones are creaking from the strain." "He's going to smash me if I don't do something."

He then hears Garou shouting in pain. "Damn you!" "You infernal wench!" Kenshin smirks as the weight lightens slightly. _"Thanks Yukari." _He stabbed his claws into the man's hand. "Get the hell...of me you fat bastard! !" He shouts furiously as he lifted the man up over his head and threw him off.

"Hah!" "Hah!" "Hah!" "Keep your goddamn titan mitts to yourself goddammit! !" Kenshin shouts.

"Kenshin!" Shirota shouts appearing next to him. "You alright?" Kenshin cracks some bones. "I'll live." "You do not want to know what that's like Shiro."

"I'll take your word for it." "What do we do?" Shirota says.

"We kick some ass!" Kenshin shouts running after Garou who had gotten to his feet. "Yukari!" "Formation Tora now!" Yukari nods holding her hands straight out above her head and flying toward Garou as she began to spin rapidly. Kenshin smirks and flies toward his neck with his claws reeled back. Shirota watches in interest as this goes on. _"What are they getting at?" "Formation Tora?"_

"Come on big guy!" Kenshin shouts. "You can only hit one of us!" "Whose it gonna be? !"

Garou looks down as Yukari suddenly becomes surrounded in fire. He then looks toward Kenshin whose claws were surrounded in red energy. "Don't screw with me boy!" Garou shouts backhanding Yukari away. Kenshin's eye twitches as he makes a sudden downturn and slashes both of his claws down at the man's chest making a small gash on the flesh. He unsheathes Kuroi Jigoku and thrusts his blade down going to stab the man.

"Kenshin look out! !" Shirota shouts. Kenshin turns around and sees Garou's hand. He goes to jump out of the way, but it was too late as the hand grabs him.

"What the hell is it with me and being grabbed by titan motherfuckers?" Kenshin mutters.

Shirota looks up worried _"What the hell do I do? !" "I'm good to fight mobs, but not a fucking titan!"_

"Let go of my brother!" Yukari shouts darting toward Garou with a blade of her own drawn. _"Katensho! !" _

Garou holds his free hand out and blocks the fire attack. "That hurt." "You're next you little wench."

Kenshin notices the hand getting closer to Garou's mouth. "Oh no..." "Oh hell no!" Kenshin starts jerking his body around in a vain attempt to get free. Garou shoves the boy's body into his mouth and closes.

"Kenshin! !" Shirota shouts.

"Damn you! !" Yukari screams lunging for the man her claws reeled back. Garou smirks and bats her away effortlessly. "Give it up." "He's finished!" "And judging b-" Garou was cut off by his teeth being forced apart. "Haaaaaaaahhhhh! !" "You cannibalistic fucker! !"

"Still alive hm?" "Very well." Garou reaches into his mouth and pokes Kenshin in the chest causing him to lose his grip and slip on his tongue falling down his throat.

"N-No..." "Kenshin! !" Yukari shouts darting for the man's face and planting her fist in his left temple.

"Ah!" "You annoying dragonfly!" Garou shouts throwing his hand toward her. Yukari dodged and rushed toward the right side of his face and stabbed her sword into his cheek bone cracking it. "Argh!" "Damn you!"

"Shirota!" Yukari yells. "I could use some help here!"

Shirota snaps out of his daze and nods. "Right!" He pulls out steel wire and ties it around his daggers and pulls out several more and ties them in. Rushing toward Garou he circles around him and stabs a dagger in every few feet. He dashes away and shouts out at Garou. "Hey fatass! !"

Garou looks down at him. "Try this on for size!" _"Mesa Style!" "Kaminari Tanken no Wana! !" (1 )_

Each of Shirota's daggers glew with a purple light before surrounding Garou in a column of lightning.

"Gah!" "Damn you! Garou said lunging his hand toward Shirota. His hand stopped suddenly as his other hand grasped at his stomach. "Ugh!" "Uuuuoooo!" "Dammit!"

Kuroi Jigoku shot through and cut downward then Shiroi Tengoku shot through and cleaved to the left. Kenshin's arms shot through the mans stomach and he pulled himself out. "Hah Hah!" "Damn you!" Kenshin said launching himself from the hole he carved and landed in front of Shirota. He was covered in blood and stomach acid.

"Dude." "You've seen better days." Shirota said.

"Go fuck yourself Shirota." Kenshin said scowling taking out a black charm.

"I'm gonna kill you for that! !" Kenshin shouts. _"Charm-San Charm-San!" "Become pure evil and run mine enemy through!" "Gekietsu Kumori no Mai!"_

The charms multiplied until there were at least thirty of them. Kenshin raised his arms. "Wrap around him!" "Lift him up!"

Yukari noticed the scowl on his face as his shout. _"Oh man...he is pissed."_

"**_Can you blame him?" "The bastard ate him for cripes sake!" "Ate him!" _**Inner Yukari shouts.

"Yukari!" "Finish him off!" Kenshin shouts.

"Right!" Yukari says shooting toward the titanic man. She raised her hand upward as it surrounded itself in white energy. _"Neko KagiTsume! !" _

A large ethereal cat claw sliced Garou to bits ending his life. Yukari landed on the ground next to Kenshin and Shirota. Kenshin turns to her. "You still got that bottle?"

"Yeah." "It's half full." Yukari says handing it to him.

"Good cause I wanna forget I was about to become some fat bastard's lunch." Kenshin says tipping the bottle back and chugging down the contents. He fell on his back and passed out.

"Ha ha." "Kenshin I don't think we're ever gonna let that go." Shirota says. Yukari laughs and nods. "Hell no we won't."

Shirota goes over to the Garou's desk which miraculously had made it through the entire fight intact. The labyrinth however wasn't so lucky. "I'd better just gather up the intel and hash it out along the way." Shirota says grabbing the various papers and sealing them away.

(break)

_Three days later._

_Rikudou HQ_

Vesper stared at Kenshin who had a towel over his head having just taken a much needed shower. "So...(stifled laugh) he ate you?"

Kenshin scowled. "Don't start." "I've already had to deal with lip from my sister and Shiro."

"Alright Alright." "Now then." "I thank you for eliminating Garou and tell Yukari-San she is free to assist you and Rikudou whenever she feels like it." Vesper says. "Shirota-kun warped back to Hellas to fill in the royal family."

"I see." Kenshin says. "About the intel..." Vesper smiles. "Don't worry if I find anything linking to this Amaterasu I'll send it directly to you."

"Thank you." Kenshin says bowing his head.

"No thank you." "We've suspected that there was a security leak in Rikudou." "Now we can investigate it." Vesper says.

"Whelp I suppose I'll be heading back now." Kenshin says. "Try not to go so fast on finding me a job next time eh?"

"Hm hm." "Very well." "By the way just cash that with the Magus at the academy your staying at." Vesper says.

"Alright." "Just as well let me know if there are any jobs I can help the others out with." Kenshin says.

"Alright." Vesper says. Kenshin nods and leaves the room.

(break)

_Meanwhile back with Kenshin and Gen._

"Ha ha ha!" "I still can't believe he ate you! !" Gen howled with laughter. "Good lord thanks for that Kenshin-kun I needed a good laugh."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "It happened so long ago and I'm still not over it." "Man was that humiliating."

Gen stood up. "Ah." "Well Kenshin-kun I'll be back tomorrow." "I want to enjoy the festivities a bit before heading home."

"OK then see ya." Kenshin says. Gen nods and leaves.

"Speaking of which wanna go head out as well?" Yukari asks.

"Hmm...nah." Kenshin says yawning. "I'm tired."

"Aw come on." Yukari says. "If you come with me I'll (whisper) (whisper)" Kenshin's eyebrow cracked up as he grabbed Yukari's hand. "Now I'm motivated lets go." He said walking away.

"_Hm hm hm." "Gets him every time." _Yukari thought.

(chapter end.)

Draconis: I was planning on just moving you three to being teenagers this chapter, but then I thought. 'I made Kenshin the Rikudou's hit man why not do something with it.'

Kenshin: True.

Yukari: Well whats on the plot agenda next?

Draconis: There's a plot? "I thought I was just throwing ideas at the wall and seeing if they bounced back.

Miyuki: Ha ha. Nice one.

Draconis: You laugh. I'm being serious.

Kenshin: Seriously?

Draconis: No.

Footnote

(1 ) Kaminari Tanken no Wana- Shirota's lightning dagger trap. Surrounding his foe in an array of daggers he can charge electricity into the center of the array shocking them.

Draconis: Whelp it's been fun. See ya all later.

Draconis678 out.


	13. Loss

Draconis: Well here we are again...er where's Kenshin?

Miyuki: He said something about taking another shower to make sure he got everything off of him.

Draconis: Oh.

Yukari: Well let's start without him.

Draconis: Agreed.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 13

Loss.

Draconis: Alright lets go.

(start)

_Next night of the story-telling._

"Well here we are again." Gen says.

"So where should I start?" Kenshin says then points upward. "I got it."

"Well nothing of particular interest happened when I was eleven besides Shirota and Yuki's wedding so I'll skip to age twelve." "Now then the part I'm talking about is when I had a run in with an extremely powerful woman while out on a stroll with Negi and Yukari."

(break)

_Wales_

_Forest surrounding the Magic Academy._

Kenshin Negi and Yukari were all walking around the academy grounds. "So...let me get this straight." "Some man tried to make a meal out of Kenshin-kun?" Negi asks. Yukari laughs. "Yeah." "He had to slash and claw his way out of the bastards stomach."

"Oh my Kenshin-kun are you alright? !" Negi asks turning to Kenshin who had a incensed look on his face. "Yes...Negi-Chan I'm fine other than having that brought back up for the hundredth time!" Kenshin shouts turning toward Yukari. "It's not funny anymore!" "Why don't I summon up Tatsu have him eat you and you can claw your way out his stomach? !"

Yukari narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't."

Kenshin pulled out a charm. "Try me." Yukari waves her arms in front of her. "Alright Alright I'll quit."

"Ugh." "Thank you." Kenshin says. "Sorry for snapping, but the scenario has run it's course don't you think?"

"I guess." Yukari said.

"So should we head back?" Negi asks.

"Hm hm hm." A dark female voice rang throughout the clearing. "I'm afraid you all aren't going anywhere."

Kenshin and Yukari began looking around. _"Where did that come from?" "Someone's trying to kill Kenshin-nii right now?"_

"E-Excuse me." "Don't hide from us and come out." Negi says.

"Wh-What the?" Yukari says. "Don't say that it never works!"

Kenshin looked around. _"I can't sense a damn thing." "It must be nothing."_

Suddenly the wind kicked up and a woman with pale ashen white skin and long black hair wearing a battle kimono with two snakes coiling up and down it appeared. Kenshin stared at her. _"This woman...why do I feel like I've seen her before?" "Surely I'd remember seeing such a beautiful woman." _She opened her eyes which had slitted pupils and purple irises and pursed her lips together which had purple lipstick on them. "Hello Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki." "My name is Hebi Orochi."

"Yeah?" "How did you figure out my name?" Kenshin says.

"Oh I know everything about you." Hebi says bemused. Kenshin stares oddly at her. "Well well if I knew I had such a woman stalking me I'd have paid more attention."

"Hm hm." "Well the only reason I was stalking you was so I could find an appropriate place to kill you." Hebi says.

"Kill me?" Kenshin sighs. "Even the lovely ladies want me dead."

"Kenshin-nii could you act serious?" Yukari says.

"Alright Alright fine." Kenshin says. "So let's get this over with."

Hebi narrowed her eyes smirking. "Yes..._**Let's." **_

Kenshin's eye widened as an overwhelming feeling of dread washed over him. _"This...woman...she's strong as if not stronger than Hottan!"_

"Yukari." "Negi." Kenshin said seriously.

"What?" Yukari said.

"Run back to the academy and get Dad and Mom." Kenshin says.

"But Kenshi-" Yukari says.

"Do it now! !" "Do not argue with me!" "Just go! !" Kenshin shouts

Yukari relents and turns to run. She however took one last look to find Kenshin's body shaking. _"He's...scared?" _"Come on Negi!" "Lets go!"

Hebi moved to stop them only for Kenshin to swing Kuroi Jigoku at her neck forcing her to jump backward.

"Your opponent is me!" Kenshin shouts. "Leave them out of this!"

"Hm hm." "It doesn't matter if you send them away." Hebi says. "Don't delude yourself into thinking you can defeat me."

Kenshin hardens his gaze at the woman. "Shut up." However his thoughts were a different story altogether. _"Dammit." "Every fiber of my being is screaming at me to run." _

"What's the matter?" Hebi asks appearing directly in front of him holding a blade under his chin. "Are you terrified?"

Kenshin's eye widens as a blast of energy goes off in his face. He jumps back from the smoke panting. He hears a laughing coming from the smoke. "How interesting." "You released a Katensho in an instant to block it."

Hebi then lunges at him. "But it doesn't matter!" "You cannot defeat me!" Kenshin readies Kuroi Jigoku to defend only for Hebi to disappear. "Where is she." His eye widens as he feels her presence directly behind him. Her blades pierces through the back of his stomach and out the front.

Kenshin stares down at the blade. _"I-I didn't even sense her use Shundou!" _

"Hm hm hm." "Now do you see that you stand absolutely no chance against me?" Hebi says. Kenshin contorts his body kicking toward her head only for the woman to catch the attack effortlessly. "Pathet-" "Gah!" Hebi gasps for air as Kenshin's palm buries itself into her stomach. Kenshin jumps backward and sets his hand over his stomach. _"It's not healing as fast as it should." "Is her sword dipped in poison?" _

"Hm hm." "A lucky blow for you." "However it is of little consequence." Hebi says holding her hand out toward him. A bright light shone and condensed into a purple sphere. _"Hebi...Imari!" _

Kenshin curses and dodges to the left of the attack only to receive a kick to the jaw for his troubles. He punches toward the woman only for her to dip under his guard and drive her elbow into Kenshin stomach. She stepped back as Kenshin fell to his knees. "Gaaahh!" "T-Too s-strong."

"Hm hm." "How very unfortunate." "A boy who was trained so well will lose his life to me." Hebi says. "And to think I was hoping you'd be the one to help me out of my problem."

"Hah!" "Hah!" "Wh-What are you talking about?" Kenshin says scowling.

"Don't you worry." Hebi says petting the boys head. "It will all be over soon." She then catches Kenshin off guard by leaning her head down and placing a kiss on his lips.

"_Wh-What the?" Kenshin thought._

"_Why'd she kiss him?" Mirai asks himself._

"Hm hm." Hebi spins around and kicks Kenshin in the side of head. "Don't get back up." She begins walking away before hearing a grunt. She turns to see Kenshin staggering to his feet. "Hm." "You are resilient Kenshin-kun I'll give you that." "That poison would have downed anyone by now." Hebi then looks down to see Kenshin's sword shaking in his hand. "Why do you continue to fight someone who fills you with such overwhelming fear?" "What's the point in it?"

"Hah..." "Hah..." "I-I'm not getting up...because I want to..." "I'm not fighting you because I want to..." "It's because I have to protect my friends and family!" Kenshin says.

Hebi narrows her eyes. "Just like you...Ryuu-Taisho-kun." "Very well." "It seems I will have to put you down." Hebi surrounds herself in a black aura as purple scales cover her arms. _"Hebijin's Hubris."_

She dashes at Kenshin who slashes at her only for her to disappear. She reappears at his left and plants her fist into his ribs shattering two of them. Grunting Kenshin turns toward her. _"Fukanzen Ryuu Imari!"_

The blue sphere impacts Hebi at point-blank. Kenshin jumps back gasping for breath. "Dammit." "What's taking them so long? !"

"Hm hm." "Did you think an incomplete Imari could hurt me?" Hebi asks walking out from the smoke unscathed. Kenshin narrows his eyes. _"Not even the Imari works?" "I doubt my charms would be much use here." "She's got me severely outclassed." "Mirai I've been having problems with Ryuujin's Avarice and the Shinigami abilities have been going haywire as well." "What do I do?"_

"_I...don't know Kenshin." Mirai says. "There are times when the Shinigami abilities won't respond." "I do not recommend using Avarice."_

"_I'll try." Kenshin says._

"Come on!" "Let's continue!" Hebi says appearing in front of Kenshin slashing her sword at Kenshin's neck.

(break)

_Academy._

"Dad! !" "Mom come quick!" Yukari shouts running into the Academy grounds. Ryuushin and Hikari walk out of the building. "Yukari what is it?" Ryuushin says.

"K-Kenshin-nii!" "H-He's in trouble!" Yukari shouts.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asks. "Where is he?"

"Th-This pale skinned woman wearing a dress with snakes on it came before us and challenged Kenshin-kun to a fight!" "She's extremely powerful!" Negi says.

Ryuushin would have said more if an explosion hadn't went off in the distance. Narrowing his eyes he sensed outward. His eyes widen and he takes off. "Stay here!" "I'll be back!"

"_What the hell is she doing here? !" Ryuushin thought. "First she heals me then she's trying to kill my son? !"_

His eyes widen further as another more sinister power unleashes itself. _"Wh-What the?" "No...it can't be..."_

(break)

_Back with Kenshin and Hebi._

Kenshin panted holding himself up on his blade. He had a baseball sized hole in his stomach and he was bleeding profusely from multiple cuts on his body. His legs shook barely able to support his weight.

Hebi stared in disinterest. "Stay down." "You're already one foot in the grave."

"No." Kenshin breathes out. "I-I can't stop here."

Hebi sighs roughly. "Very well." "You bring this upon yourself." She says walking toward him.

"_I've got no choice." "I have to use it." _Kenshin thought forcing himself to stand up straight.

"Hm?" "What is this?" Hebi said. Kenshin roared drawing on his remaining power. _"Ryuujin's Avarice! !"_

"_**Heh heh heh..." **_A growling sneer rang in Kenshin's head. **_"You fool."_**

Kenshin looks at his arms as black scales spread across his red scales. _"No!" "I-I...can't control...Ryuujin!"_

Kenshin's head jerked upward as his limbs elongated as he grew at least a foot taller. His eyes closed at he tore off the eyepatch throwing it on the ground. Lowering his head his cat ears were replaced by dragon horns. Opening his eyes Hebi noted they were black save for a single slit in the center that was gray. He lifted his hand to point at Hebi. A large black sphere appeared causing her eyes to widen. _"Nandato? !" "A perfect Imari? !"_

"_Ryuujin Imari!" _The sphere screamed toward Hebi who barely dodged. She looked to her left to find Kenshin lunging at her. She raised her blade to block his strike. She struggled against the power being vented out from the attack.

"Gruh..." "Wh-Where did all this power come from?" "Kenshin-kun?" "Is this your true power?" Hebi says.

"He he he he." The boy laughed manically. "Kenshin?" "Sorry Kenshin ain't here right now!" "Care to leave a message? !"

"Then who are you?" Hebi asks.

The boy slashes her away sending her barreling into a tree. He then lunges at her slashing his claws at her. _"Ryuu Tsume!" _Black streaks rush toward Hebi who barely dodges as they obliterated the tree and a line of trees behind it.

"Who cares? !" "You'll be dead soon anyway Musume no Yamata!"

Hebi's eyes twitched into a scowl. "How did you figure that out?" She dodged as the boy slashed at her once more stabbing repeatedly at her. _"I can barely keep up with him!"_

"Because I am Ryuujin!" "The Dragon God!"

Hebi's eyes widen out of shock as Ryuujin bats her away. _"N-No way!" "He's made a pact with Ryuujin at his age!"_ Hebi thought.

"Heh heh." "What's the matter?" "Are you scared of me?" Ryuujin questions.

"How are you still alive? !" Hebi shouts trading blows with Ryuujin. "You were killed seventeen years ago!"

"Hah!" Ryuujin scoffs. "That fool merely defeated me!" "I can never be killed!"

"Why have you inhabited the body of this boy? !" Hebi demands. Ryuujin smirks. "What's it matter to you?" "You were just trying to kill him weren't you?"

"And you being here is hindering that!" Hebi shouts.

"Heh." "Too bad." "This boy desired power and I'm just giving it to him." Ryuujin said grabbing her by the throat and slamming her body into the ground. "Now prepare to die!" Ryuujin flew up high and held his hand up as a black energy formed behind him. It condensed and formed a large standing dragon behind him. "He he he!" "Die!" Ryuujin shouts throwing his hand downward. _"Ryuujin Kokushuha! !"_

"No!" Hebi shouts as the attack impacted her.

"Ha ha ha ha! !" Ryuujin laughs landing on the ground. "Don't stand against the God of Dragons." "It's bad for your health." He hears footsteps and turns to find Ryuushin. "Oh ho ho...this is too much!" "Another one? !" "And that old teme Ryuu-Taisho's kid at that!"

Ryuushin's eyes twitched in a glare. "Ryuujin." "I never thought I'd see you again." "What brings your immortal hide here?"

"Oh?" "Such disrespect from someone who can no longer use my power alone any more." Ryuujin said.

"Piss off." Ryuushin snarls. "Get out of my son's body."

"Hm hm hm." "His rage and despair is simply too delicious!" Ryuujin smirks. "He is stuck with me kid." "Just like your old friend would have been had we not 'died' at each others hands."

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" Ryuushin shouts.

"He he." Ryuujin laughed. "And just what are you going to do about it reject?" "He nearly died just getting you to control my power."

Ryuushin scowled. "Damn you!" He shouts lunging for him. Ryuujin flashes out of the way and goes to slash Ryuushin in half.

"_Dammit!" Ryuushin thought._

A squelching sound was heard. Ryuushin turned to see the wrist of the hand holding the sword in Ryuujin's mouth. "D-Damn you!" "Stop interfering!"

Kenshin's voice flared to life. "You're the one that's interfering!"

"Very well." "I'll leave for now, but you had better not fuck up again boy!" "My power will not be contained by a weakling!" Ryuujin says

"Go to hell!" Kenshin shouts as his body returns to normal. "Hah Hah!" "Damn...I can barely stand."

"That...makes two of us." Kenshin looked over at the lifting smoke to see Hebi balancing herself on sword. "What are you waiting for?" "Finish me off." Hebi says.

Kenshin stares at her for a moment before sheathing Kuroi Jigoku. "No."

"Why not?" Hebi says. "If you leave me alive I'll surely come after you again."

"Because your alone aren't you?" Kenshin says. "Yeah...you have the same eyes I had a few years ago." "Besides if I was going to kill you then I want it to be in a fair fight." "If that bastard hadn't interfered you would have won."

Hebi stares at him. "You are certain about this?" Kenshin nods. "Yeah." "Get outta here." "And Hebi."

"What?" Hebi says.

"Don't let someone else make you do something you know you don't want to do." He turns around. "You're just as confused as Tertium Averruncus." "You just have more resolve."

Hebi's eyes widen. _"Does he know about...my father?"_

"Come on Dad let's go." Kenshin says.

"Kenshin-kun wait!" Hebi hissed out. Kenshin turns his head to her. "What is it?" "I'm in desperate need of healing."

"Nothing...it's just...thank you." Hebi said disappearing. Kenshin shrugs and staggers off. Ryuushin stares at his son's back. _"How can he read people like that?" "Hebi didn't even tell him about her problem and he was able to guess it just like that."_

(break)

_Nighttime._

Kenshin was meditating at Mirai's behest. He arrived in his soul to find Mirai standing in front of him. "What?"

"Ryuujin's here." Mirai said gesturing to a portrait of a tan skinned man with long black hair and dragon horns sprouting out of his head. Hie eyes were narrowed and pure black save for the gray slit in the middle. He wore a tattered gi outfit that was blue in color. "I made that to make away to help keep him at bay."

"So?" "I knew that already." Kenshin says.

"Well then did you know she was here?" Mirai said pointing to a figure in the shadows. It walked out to reveal Hebi.

"What the?" Kenshin says. "How'd you get in here?"

"When I kissed you." Hebi answered as if she was talking about the weather. Kenshin nods. "OoooK what do you have to say that couldn't be mentioned earlier."

"I need your help." Hebi says.

Kenshin shrugs. "With what?" "How to kill me faster?"

"No." "I...want to be free from my father's control." Hebi says. Kenshin's eyes narrow. "Ooook how do I do that?"

Hebi walked toward Kenshin and set her hand on his head. "I'll give you the knowledge of who to look for, but you have to find that person."

"Hm...a charm?" Kenshin says. "It will take me a while to find them and probably longer still to develop the charm right?"

"I can wait." "I've been waiting for awhile now." Hebi says.

"Fine." "I'll do it on one condition."

Hebi blinked. "What is it?"

"When I do this." "You travel with me." "I want to know what you're really like." Kenshin says. Hebi's eyes widen as a red hue graces her cheeks.

Kenshin looks at her oddly. "Was it something I said?"

"I-It's nothing...it's just the last man I asked was a lot like you." "He asked that same thing of me, but...he never completed the charm before...he...died." Hebi said. "The only difference was...I loved him long before I asked."

"Oh." Kenshin says. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Hebi says. "However he was supposed to have been close to you as well." "He was your grandfather."

"My Granddad?" Kenshin asks. "You dig on old men or something?"

"Ha ha." Hebi laughs. "He was actually quite young by demon standards." "He is the one you have to find...or rather...his spirit."

"I see." "Well Hebi I suppose I can help out a kindred spirit." Kenshin says. "Just try to resist him till then."

Hebi nods. "Thank you." "You have my gratitude." She vanished leaving Kenshin and Mirai alone.

"You are too kind for your own good sometimes you know that?" Mirai asks. Kenshin turns to him amused. "Like you wouldn't help her out."

"Heh." "Alright ya got me." Mirai says.

(break)

_Back with Kenshin and Gen._

"Well now that has been told...I suppose I should move to age thirteen where a lot things happened." Kenshin says.

"Theo-Chan and I had started dating at Shirota and Yuki's wedding." "We had been happy with the dates that we went on...however she did do one thing that always irked me." Kenshin says.

"What?" Gen asks.

"She kept bringing up Daiken." "Thereby reminding me that I was partly responsible for him not being there any more." Kenshin says. "It eventually came to a head on a date in Ostia during the festival at night."

(break)

_Ostia_

Kenshin and Theodora were sitting in a high end restaurant at one of the balconies. They were waiting on food they had ordered. Kenshin stared at Theodora who started to fill out her body having hit puberty. Her hair hung down to her waist. Her outfit consisted of two sleeved gloves with light purple cloth around the hands and wrist and a very dark blue violet cloth for the sleeves themselves. She also wore a dark blue violet coat that was zipped up to her neck and just above her bust. The cloth parted to cover her breasts but exposed her stomach and a good amount of her cleavage. The coat hung down to her feet like a trenchcoat and had two straps that fastened the coat to her. She also wore matching shorts that covered only her crotch area and seemed to be unzipped just above her womanhood. The last article of clothing to note was her boots which came up to mid thigh. She was looking out at the scenery of the festival.

"_Theo-Chan looks amazing tonight." Kenshin thought. _Theodora looked over at him staring and smiled. "Kenshin don't stare." "You're makin' me blush."

"U-Um..." "S-Sorry." Kenshin said abashed. Theodora waved him off. "It's fine." "So how's everyone at home?"

"Fine." Kenshin says. "Negi-Chan should be graduating soon." "Then I suppose I'll have to take some time off with Rikudou to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"I see." "You'll still come and see me though won't you?" Theodora asks.

"Heh." "Where'd that tomboy I fell in love with run off to?" "This lady in front of me is acting really shy." Kenshin asks. Theodora laughed and playfully smacked Kenshin over the head. "She fell in love you idiot."

"Yeah." Kenshin said looking up. "It's a lovely night isn't it?"

"Yeah." Theodora says. "I...always used to look at the night sky with Dad when he was free." She said not noticing Kenshin's face contort into a wince.

"_I...wish she could stop bringing up Daiken." _Kenshin thought

"_Why is that Kenshin?"_ Arika asks.

"_It...keeps reminding me that I led Daiken to his death." "That I failed to protect him." _Kenshin thought. _"I mean I love her, but...I'm getting sick of being reminded of that fact."_

"Kenshin are you alright?" Theodora asks. Kenshin shook his head. "Not really."

"What's wrong?" Theodora asks.

Kenshin got up from his seat and threw down some money. "Nothing." "I need to leave." "I sense someone coming after me."

Theodora watched as Kenshin left. _"Th-That's a lie." "I have Somo and his division watching things."_

Kenshin walked out of the front of the building and sighed. "Sorry." "I don't think I can deal with the constant reminders anymore."

"Kenshin wait!" Theodora shouts running up to him. "Please." "Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you." "Someone's coming after me." Kenshin says without turning around.

"Don't sit there and blatantly lie to my face Kenshin!" Theodora shouts. "Somo and his division are watching over us!" "You're completely safe!"

"Then I just need to leave." Kenshin says.

"Then why is that? !" "We've both been looking forward to this for weeks haven't we? !" Theodora shouts. "Why the sudden change of heart? !"

Kenshin turned his head to her. "I was I'm not going to lie." "But I'm breaking up."

Theodora's eyes widen. "Why? !" "What did I do? !"

Kenshin batted his eyes downward as tears began streaming down her face. "It's not you." "It's me."

"Don't give me that crap!" Theodora yells. "I love you why do we have to break up? !"

"Because we do alright." Kenshin says as his fists begin to shake as he himself tries to hold back tears.

"Just tell me!" "We can work it out!" Theodora shouts.

"Because you keep bringing up your father!" Kenshin shouts turning to her.

"What does my Dad have to do with us breaking up you moron? !" Theodora shouts angrily

"I'm breaking up because I'm getting fucking sick of being constantly reminded that I fucked up trying to protect him!" Kenshin yells tears streaming down his own face.

"Fine!" "You want to break up over that then fine!" "Get out of here! !" Theodora screams.

"Fine!" "Goodbye!" Kenshin shouts disappearing.

Theodora falls to her knees and bashes her fist on the ground. "Dammit!"

Kenshin appeared outside Ostia's limits and cursed loudly. "Dammit!" _"The worst part about this situation is...I still love you Theodora."_

Little did he know that similar thoughts were crossing her mind as well as they both made their way back to their homes.

(break)

_Hellas Airship._

Noka was waiting for Theodora to arrive when Somo came in carrying her unconscious daughter. "Somo-kun?" "What happened? !"

Somo sighed. "The princess cried herself to sleep."

"What happened?" Noka asks worried. "Theodora and Kenshin were supposed to have been on a date."

"They were, but Kenshin left for some reason and Theodora chased him outside where they got into an argument." "Kenshin broke up with her." Somo said.

"Why?" "Do you know?" Noka asks.

"He said he was getting sick of being reminded that he failed to protect Daiken-Sama." Somo said. Noka's eyes soften. "I see." "Set Theodora in her bed."

"Yes ma'am." Somo said.

Noka stared out into the horizon. "Kenshin." "I know you were never able to get over it, but you aren't the only one hurting because of it."

"Milady." Noka turns to find a girl with short blue hair wearing a hooded black shirt and a skirt. Her eyes were roundish and red in iris color. "Ah Iris." "What is it?"

Iris bowed her head. "Would you like me to keep an eye on Kenshin-Dono and try to find out any other reason why he broke up with Theo-Dono?"

Noka thinks about it and nods. "Yes." "Please go." Iris nods and vanishes. _"She's one of our best trackers and should be able to fit in the old world." "The only thing off about her is her slitted pupils."_

(break)

_Wales_

Ryuushin notices Kenshin walking up to him and steps in front of him. "So how was your date with your girlfriend hm?"

Kenshin forced his way past him. "What girlfriend?"

Ryuushin turns around and walks alongside Kenshin. "Aren't you and Theodora dating?"

"We broke up." Kenshin said walking into his room and shutting the door. "I'd like to be left alone."

"A-Alright then." Ryuushin said. _"I'm sure he'll be fine." "He just needs to mull some things over."_

The next day Kenshin slipped out of the building while everyone was asleep and walked toward the lake. _"Jeez I couldn't sleep a wink." "No surprise." "I just broke up with someone I still love."_

"_**Come on kid get over it." "Besides you shoulda banged her while you had the chance!" Ryuujin said.**_

"_Ryuujin you want me to throw you into a goddamn meat grinder?" Kenshin thought. "And then set the fucking remains on fire?"_

"_**...I'll shut up now." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Good little bitch." Kenshin says._

Kenshin unbuttons his shirt and throws it off. Little did he know Iris was watching over him from a tree as he stripped down. _"Oh my god." "He's freakin' hot!" _Iris shakes her head. _"No no no!" "Bad Iris!" "Still though I need to see more."_ She leans in as Kenshin takes down his pants. She then loses her balance and falls off the tree branch she was standing on. Kenshin's head snapped up. "Whose there? !"

"Uuuhhhh." "Iris says dazed. _"Oh shit!" "I'm supposed to be the best tracker around!" "What a rookie mistake!" "All because I couldn't control my goddamn hormones!"_

A shadow towered over her and she looks up to see Kenshin in nothing but a pair of boxers. "Can I help you?" "If you're here to kill me then you just failed."

Iris waved her hands in front of her. "I-I'm not here to kill you!"

Kenshin sighs. "Sorry." "You don't seemed be armed." "I'm just a bit on edge."

Iris looked him over. _"Jeez he's pretty cut for a thirteen year old." "How much does he train?"_

"Ahem." Kenshin says. "If your done admiring my body of work can you get out of the brush and get away for a bit?" "I was about to have a soak in the lake." "Or do you want to join me?"

Iris blushed. "N-No!" "You pervert!"

"Uh...how am I a pervert?" "I merely asked if you wanted take a soak in the lake with me." "You could keep your outfit on." Kenshin asks.

"Oh." Iris says abashed. "No thanks, but could you hold off for a moment?" "I need to ask you something."

"OK, but first what is your name." "I remember seeing you a few years ago, but we never formally introduced." Kenshin said holding out his hand. "Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki."

Iris took his hand pulling herself up and shaking it. "Iris Rose."

"Oh." "My friend Shirota knows you." Kenshin says.

"Yes we often have to go on missions together." Iris says. Kenshin nods. "So what is it? 

"I'm here on behalf of her majesty." "She wants to know why you broke up with Princess Theodora." Iris said. Kenshin sighs roughly. "I saw this coming a mile away." "I assume you already know the first reason?"

"Yes and respectfully might I add that they are suffering too because of it." Iris says. Kenshin nods. "I know, but she would have never accepted the second reason."

"What?" Iris asks.

"I was getting tired of putting Theo's life in danger every time I wanted to see her." Kenshin says looking up. "It was only a matter of time before those windbags on the council got wise to how we were meeting."

"So... you broke her heart to keep her alive." Iris asks. Kenshin winced. "That's putting it bluntly but yes."

"Do you still love her?" Iris asks. Kenshin nods. "Yeah." Iris nods. "Well Kenshin-Dono I will tell you right now that she still loves you too." "After you left she cried herself to sleep in Arashi-Daisho's arms."

(sigh) "Iris-Chan please understand where I'm coming from." "I'm staying single so the assassins will only come after me." "No one wants to go after my siblings because of my parents so it's only me."

Iris sighs and nods. "Fine." "But I'm staying here with you." "Understand?"

"Fine." "It's your choice." Kenshin says.

(break)

"After that Iris and I got to know each other over the course of a month." "We decided to remain friends however or rather I decided." "She eventually had to leave being called back to the capital." "However she had told me not to cut myself off from love from the opposite sex." "The implication of those words didn't hit me until a couple of years later when she repeated them to me." Kenshin says.

Gen nods. "So what now?" "Anything else?"

"Well there is one thing I'd like to share before we take a break." Kenshin says looking down. "Let's begin."

_(break)_

_Forested area south of Ariadne._

Kenshin and Shirota were walking down a path having just completed a job for the latter. "So what did this guy know?" Kenshin asks.

"Eh not much." "Just that the Confederacy was trying to goad Ariadne into attacking Hellas with them." Shirota says. Kenshin bats his eyes away from Shirota before rolling them. "Idiots."

"So Kenshin have you given any thought to getting back together with Theodora?" Shirota says. Kenshin sighs roughly. "Not this again." "Shiro can you stop asking me about this?" "Yes I still love her, but with me around her she's in danger."

Shirota sighs. "Alright." "It's just she...hasn't been herself since then y'know."

"Please stop talking about it." Kenshin says closing his eye. "It just makes me feel all the more guilty about doing it."

"Well then." "You shall not carry that guilt any longer." A booming voice shouts.

Shirota and Kenshin look around only for two men to appear in between them and slam their palms into the backs of the two sending them flying away from each other.

Kenshin landed in the center of a large circle of men. He looked around with a disinterested glare. "Sorry boys I'm not into gay orgies."

"_**Pfft ha ha ha!" Ryuujin laughed. **_Mirai shook his head chuckling. Arika chose not to comment.

"Such a smart mouth on you." "We are hitmen hired by General Sanderson of Hellas." "As per his orders we are here to kill you."

Kenshin glares. "Sanderson sent you hm?" "Well I estimate that there are 200 of you." "So that will be just over 1000 assassins."

"Haaaah!" One of the men roared charging Kenshin. "Wait you fool!" It was too late as Kenshin sliced him in half.

"Hyaku Kyuu Juu Kyuu oyobi ga hidari." Kenshin says in Japanese. "Anata ga jissai ni tameshi te miru tsumori desu ka?" (A/N: 199 of you left. Are you going to start trying now?)

"Men!" "Attack him now! !"

Kenshin smirks as the men charge him black scales stretching across his skin. "Your funeral."

(break)

_With Shirota._

Shirota back flipped avoiding a slash from one of the men surrounding him. Clenching his dagger in his fist he spun slashing into man's skin killing him. He leapt of the man's falling body and over a line of hitmen. Shirota ducked and swept the men off the feet lunging downward to stab two directly in the heart. _"These guys are insane!" "There's still at least 197 left!"_

Shirota winces as one of the men cut a gash into his arm. _"Dammit." "Kenshin you're on your own." _

Shirota lunges toward another hitman ramming a dagger through his throat. He spits out blood as the other hitmen slash him across the back. He clutches one of his daggers in his hand pouring magic into it. The dagger begins emitting a light humming sound as Shirota turns around and slashes as a white blade cleaves fifty of the hitmen in half.

Shirota lets out a tired chuckle. "Damn." "You guys really want us dead don't you."

A blade suddenly pierces through his left thigh. "Gah!" "Damn you!" Shirota shouts throwing a dagger into the man's eye killing him.

"It's nothing personal Shirota Mesa." "It's just our job." One of the men say charging him.

"Then you won't take it personally if I kill you then!" Shirota said fighting the pain in his leg and dipping down ramming another dagger into the hitman's chest.

What he didn't notice was six men charging after him. By the time he did it was too late as six blades pierced through his stomach and chest. "Huuuh!" Shirota gasps for air as he falls to his knees. "Damn..."

"Boss." "He's finished." "He's still alive, but he won't make it another hour."

"Good." "Let's go see if our comrades need assistance." The hitmen leave Shirota to fall to the ground bleeding to death.

"_Heh...never...thought...I'd go...out like...this." Shirota thought. "Yuki...I'm sorry...it looks like I won't be able to give you that child you wanted." _

With Kenshin he had just finished killing the last assassin. _"Alright Ryuujin there's your goddamn payment you don't try to possess me for the rest of the year like we agreed." Kenshin thought._

"_**He he." "A deals a deal Gaki." Ryuujin said.**_

Kenshin turned to go find Shirota when his eyes suddenly misted over. "What the?" "I just killed assassins why am I crying?" Kenshin said wiping his eyes. He jumps into the trees and begins making his way to where Shirota is.

At Hellas Yuki was drinking a cup of tea when the cup cracked causing her to stop to hold it together. She stares at it in thought. _"That can't have happened for no reason." "Shirota..." "What's happened ?"_

Kenshin blinks as more hitmen roared toward him. He unsheathes his blades dicing them to bits. Landing on the ground he finds himself surrounded again.

"Hey boss we found him." "Let's ice him like we did that last guy." 

Kenshin narrows his eyes. "Last guy?"

"Yeah that chump with the short white hair." "He managed to kill a good chunk of our forces, but we iced him."

Kenshin closed his eyes removing his eyepatch. "Souka." "That's what it was."

"Hm hm." The leader laughs. "So are you going to come peacefully to your death or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"Neither." Kenshin says tonelessly as the black scales cover his skin as his body transforms. His hair dyes white as a white aura surrounds him.

Kenshin's eyes snap open glaring furiously at the men. _**"I WILL KILL YOU ALL! !"**_

The men rush toward Kenshin who crosses his arms in front of him. _**"SanHyakuRokuJuu Teido Scale Shuriken!" **_Scales snap off of his skin and shoot in all directions killing fifty of the hitmen. (A/N: 360 degree Scale Shuriken.)

The remaining seventy or so charge Kenshin leaving the boss to watch as Kenshin brutally butchered each and every one of them.

"_Kenshin!" Arika says. "I know it hurts, but calm down!" "You'll lose yourself if this keeps up!"_

_Mirai turns to Ryuujin. "Are you doing this? !"_

"_**Not I." Ryuujin says smirking. "It sure is fun to watch though."**_

"_What's happening? !" Arika shouts worried. _

_Mirai sighs. "Shirota was like a brother to him." "His heart is in turmoil and he unconsciously tapped into the Shinigami abilities and Ryuujin's Avarice at the same time." "Ryuujin's bad enough, but I can't even hold back the Shinigami's influence like I usually do." "Kenshin shoved my influence out."_

"_**He he he." "His despair and pain has increased." Ryuujin says.**_

The boss of the hitmen watches in horror as Kenshin makes his way toward him. He begins to back away only for Kenshin to disappear. Suddenly a tail tears through his tears through his heart. He turns to find Kenshin. He coughs up blood as his body goes limp.

The power suddenly vanishes and Kenshin falls to his knees panting. He springs to his feet taking off. _"No time to be exhausted!" "Shirota!" "I'm on my way!"_

He arrives to where Shirota is and his eyes widened as he dropped his swords. "No..." "Shirota! !"

Shirota opened his eyes as Kenshin ran toward him. "Ah...Kenshin."

"Shiro don't talk just hang on!" Kenshin shouts taking the blades out of his body. "I-I-I'll take you to get healed!"

Shirota weakly shakes his head. "Iinda...Kenshin." "I-I don't think I can make it." "I can't even feel the pain in my body any more." He began coughing violently. "I-It looks like I ran into trouble on my road." "Y-You'll have to r-restore the empire on...your...own."

Kenshin fell to his knees his voice breaking. "Chikushou!" He shouts bashing his fists into the ground. "Chikushou! !" He repeats. "I-If only I had been more aware!" "We could have fought them off together! !" "Ahhh!" He shouts crying. "You wouldn't be dying if I had been with you!"

"Kenshin..." "It's not your fault." Shirota says weakly. His eyes close as he smiles. "I just...remembered...yours and Yukari's thirteenth birthday...was a few months ago...wasn't it." "I...never gave you anything...I've been wondering what to get you for...awhile now." He reaches into his pocket and holds out four daggers. "Please...take them."

"I-I can't!" Kenshin . "N-Not those!" "D-Didn't Daiken...give you those when...you made Colonel didn't he? !"

Shirota opens his eyes and looks over at Kenshin. "Yeah...I never once used them...I never wanted to tarnish a gift that...my adoptive father gave me." "Please...just take them." Shirota says setting them on the ground.

Kenshin wipes his eyes only for more tears to spill out. Shirota smiles again. "Kenshin...t-tell Yuki...I love her." "And Kenshin..."

"Wh-What?" Kenshin says.

"I-I don't care w-what anyone says." Shirota says. "You...would have made an excellent emperor." "I would have gladly served under you." "Goodbye...my brother."

Kenshin's eyes widen as Shirota's breathing stops. "Sh-Shirota?" "Shirota! !" Kenshin cried out embracing his friend's body as he cries deeply.

(break)

_Days later._

_Hellas._

Kenshin had his hood up while he carried a body bag on his shoulder. The bag had Shirota's body inside of it. He was wearing a pair of glasses he purchased awhile ago that concealed his identity. He entered the hospital. The attendant at the desk walked up to him. "What do you have there?"

"Where's the morgue?" "And is Colonel Kirei Yuki working today?" Kenshin asks.

"It's down that way, but I cannot release the information that your second question requires." She tells him while pointing down the right hallway. Kenshin nods and thanks her. Walking down the hall he removes his glasses and enters the morgue.

"Oh?" "Got some work for me?" A man in a white lab coat asks. Kenshin sets the bag on the table and walks away. "So long." Kenshin says.

The man looks down and unzips the bag. His eyes widen and he calls after Kenshin. "S-Sir how did you come across this body? !"

"He died on a mission." "That's all I will tell." Kenshin says walking away. He bumps into Yuki who fails to recognize him. "Oh sorry sir." "Were you leaving?"

"Yes." "You might want to check the morgue." Kenshin says walking away. Yuki's eyes widen slightly as she recognized his voice. _"Kenshin?" "What are you doing here?" "The morgue?"_

She takes a clipboard and makes her way to the morgue. What she saw when she got the caused her eyes to widen and the clipboard to fall to the floor. "Sh...iro...ta?"

The man turns not having noticed her entering. "C-Colonel Kirei!"

"Shirota! !" Yuki screams crying.

Kenshin hung his head in shame as he heard the scream. "I'm sorry Yuki."

Kenshin begins walking away again only for a voice to call out to him. He turns and finds Yuki running up to him. His eye widens as she throws herself onto him. "P-Please w-wait!"

Kenshin stares down as Yuki cries into his shoulder. "Yuki." "I-I'm sorry."

Yuki shakes her head. "Y-You have nothing to be sorry about." "If he died...I'm thankful that you brought him back."

"I-I see." Kenshin said wrapping his arms around her. "We were ambushed and separated." "If there was anything I could have done...I would have done it in a heartbeat."

"I-I know." Yuki says. "C-Could you just stay here for a bit."

"Yeah." Kenshin says tightening his embrace as her crying intensified.

Kenshin sighs. "Yuki...I'm...sorry I failed to prevent his de-" Kenshin was cut off by her lips pressing against his.

Yuki's eyes widen as she immediately separates. "I-I don't know why I did that." "But Kenshin there was nothing you could have done." Yuki said wiping her eyes and holding her hands at her chest. "So there is nothing you need to feel guilty about." "You're just grieving and thinking. 'If I was there...I could have prevented it." "Well don't." "You did all you could and I'm thankful for that." "Just don't blame yourself for his death."

Kenshin stares and nods. "Thanks Yuki." "Are you going to be alright?"

"Not really." Yuki says. "But I'll be there for you if you ever need someone to talk to." Kenshin nods. "Thanks." "I'll be there for you too." "Just get in touch with me." Kenshin scribbles something down on a piece of paper and hands it to her. She looks down and it was his communicator patch number.

"Thank you." "Now...I need to go request time off." Yuki says. "See you later."

"Bye." Kenshin says walking away. He enters the forest ready to warp back to Wales when he hears someone behind him. He turns and scowls. "Sanderson..."

"Heh heh." "I see my hitmen completed half thei-" Sanderson was cut off by Kenshin's transformed hand wrapping around his throat lifting him up in the air. His eye narrow and drops the man in a heap.

(cough) (cough) "You're going to pay for that boy." "One of these days." Sanderson says.

"Killing you would be too easy right now." Kenshin said glaring at him. Sanderson's eyes narrow. "Kill me?" "Ha!" "Like you could."

"Well then." "You had better watch your back and sleep with one eye open." Kenshin says. "I could strike at any time." "You will never sleep peacefully again." "I will be in the shadows...bidding my time to strike you down." Kenshin says flashing away.

Sanderson glares. "We'll see boy."

(break)

_Wales_

Ryuushin sees Kenshin walking up to him. "Hey Kenshi-" Kenshin vanishes and reappears on top of the academy building. His father follows him. "Kenshin." "What's wrong?"

"I want to be alone." Kenshin says. "Tell Negi training's off for the week."

"I'm going to need to know why." Ryuushin says. Kenshin sighs. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Kenshin what's wrong?" "You act like your best friend died." Ryuushin says. Kenshin's body twitches and his father's eyes widen. "Oh no...that's not what happened is it?"

"..." Ryuushin sits next to Kenshin and wraps his arms around him. "Kenshin." "It's not healthy to keep it all bottled up." "I'm your father and I'm here for you."

"Krgh..." Kenshin grunts trying to keep his emotions in check. He eventually breaks down and cries into his father's shoulder telling him what happened.

(break)

_With Kenshin and Gen._

"Oh..." "I'm sorry to hear about that." Gen says. Kenshin shakes his head. "It's fine." "It's in the past." "Now then we'll take a break and be back in five."

Gen nods. "OK." Kenshin gets up and walks up to the balcony of his house looking out in the distance. A few tears roll down his cheeks. A female voice calls out to him. "Kenshin." "Are you OK?"

Kenshin turns and finds Yuki. "Ah." "I'm fine." "It's just...it's never easy telling that story." Yuki nods walking up next to him. "I know." "It's even harder when you were married to the man who died."

"It's fine though." "We helped each other move on." "I'm sure Shiro would have wanted that." Kenshin says.

Yuki smiles. "Yeah." "You were so kind and listened to me as I poured my heart out when we talked." "Which leads to where we are now."

Kenshin nods and looks up at the sky. "I wonder how he's doing up there." "Is he smiling down on us having found a bond between us." "Is he saddened that he never he never got to experience fatherhood with you at his side."

"We'll never know for sure." Yuki says. "All we can do is move ahead hand in hand heart in heart."

Kenshin nods and cups her cheek. "Yeah." The two inch closer together and share a light kiss. "Do you want to go to the festival later?" Yuki asks.

"Sure." Kenshin says.

(chapter end)

Kenshin: You guys started without me? !

Draconis: (playing YGO with Yukari and Miyuki.) Yeap. You were in there for like an hour.

Kenshin: (blinks) You're playing YGO?

Draconis: Yeah? I've been watching too much YGO Abridged lately.

Kenshin: (smirks slyly) So have you beefed up your dueling motorcycle?

Yukari: (sighs) No our dueling motorcycles are in the shop.

Draconis: Yup.

Kenshin: No Card Games on Motorcycles? !

Draconis: Nope. Where's Jack Atlas when you need him? He woulda made that funnier.

Jack: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

Draconis: Tch ha ha ha! I've been forgetting to put up a disclaimer, but I own none of the anime or manga I mention.

Footnote

Theodora's outfit. For a clear image go onto DeviantART and look up Princess Hellas Theodora. It's by the artist AR-UA. A really well done piece.

It's been fun. See ya next time.

Draconis678 out


	14. Meetings with Enemies and Deceased Alike

Draconis: Kenshin? What are you doing?

Kenshin: Playing a video game.

Draconis: Really? Uh OK. Where's Yukari and Miyuki?

Kenshin: Off with Mom and Dad somewhere.

Draconis: I see. (looks at the game title) Let me get in on this

Kenshin: Sure.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 14

Meeting with Enemies and Deceased alike.

Draconis: Dammit Kenshin no friendly firing you ass!

Kenshin: (trollface) Begin.

(start)

"So what else?" "I've got to get to the 'arc' sooner or later." Kenshin asks himself.

"Well didn't you eventually meet Amaterasu-San again?" Gen asks.

"Oh!" "Good idea we'll start there." Kenshin says.

(break)

_Free Trade City Granicus._

_Bar and Grill Restaurant._

Kenshin was enjoying a meal after helping Rantou level off an encampment of rouges trying to disturb the fragile peace of the magic world. It had been a month since Shirota died and he was making it through without him or trying to anyway.

"_Kenshin are you going to chew any of that?" Arika asks. "You seem to just be shoveling down."_

"_**Because he is princess." "He's devouring it." Ryuujin says.**_

"_What?" Mirai says. "It's not like he's on a date."_

"_Yes, but he should at least practice good table manners at all times." Arika says. "People are starting to stare at him."_

"_**Ha ha ha!" "So what? !" Ryuujin says. **_

"_Well Ryuujin she is a dignified Ojou-Sama." "She's not used to it." Mirai says._

"_Please." "Nagi used to do it a lot." Arika says. Mirai chuckles. "So what's that say about you?" "You married the guy."_

Arika blushes. _"Sh-Shut up."_

Mirai chuckles as does Ryuujin. _**"Maybe you could help him with that."**_

"_Take your perverse statements elsewhere." "I'm married." Arika says._

"_Yeah Arika, but you gotta deal with that itch sooner or later." Mirai says bemused._

"_Shut up!" Arika shouts blushing deeply._

"_Here's an idea how bout all three of you stuff a sock in it." Kenshin thought. "Mirai Ryuujin leave Arika alone." "Arika I eat how I want when I'm alone and if you need help with the itch just ask."_

"_**Ha ha!" "Go Gaki Go!" Ryuujin says.**_

Kenshin shook his head as Arika stammered out an unintelligible response. His eyes narrowed as a group of people walked up to him.

"Hello Kenshin-kun." "It's been quite some time since our last meeting."

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow upward. "Tertium?" "What do you want?" "Hottan send you after me?"

Tertium held his arms up in the air flashing a ghost of a smile. "I've come unarmed with no intentions of conflict." "As such my siblings and ministra share my view."

Kenshin set his left cheek on his fist. "So what do you want?" "If you're not here to fight and me being who I am I can't imagine you came here to chitchat."

"Oh." "But's that exactly what we came to do Kenshin-kun." Sextum says with a neutral gaze.

"Uh...huh." Kenshin says not buying it. Tertium sighs and slides a knife to him. "Take this knife." "If you don't believe me then go ahead and stab me."

"Tertium-Sama!" Five girls shout worried. Kenshin turns to them. They were all wearing similar dresses and all had differing colors of hair. He absently noted that one of them had dragon horns on her head and another had cat ears. He distinctly felt a sage like aura coming from the girl with her eyes closed and fiery determination coming from a petite looking girl with pigtails. The last girl seemed to be genuinely worried for Tertium most of all.

"Tamaki Koyomi Shirabe Homura Shiroi." "Relax." Tertium says. "It will be fine."

Kenshin turns back to Tertium and grabs the knife tossing it in the air a couple of times before stabbing it into the table. "Take it back." Kenshin says. "I'll humor you." "However if I do not like whatever you offer I'll stab you with something else."

Tertium nods having expected him to say something along those lines. "Well Kenshin-kun before I begin would you like to know what became of your emperor?" Kenshin's eye narrowed into a scowl. "We just started and you're treading on thin ice Tertium."

"He's not dead." Tertium says. Kenshin's eye widened. "What the hell are you talking about?" "I saw him ge-" 

"Rewritten." Quintum says. "Being rewritten does not kill anyone." "It merely transports them to the eternal garden our organization is named after."

Kenshin stares at Quintum trying to find a trace of deceit and did not. He sighs. "Very well." "I suppose thanks are in order."

"Very well." "Now what we came to talk about was you helping us." Sextum says. Kenshin narrows his eyes. "Help you?" "Er...correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you four trying to kill me three years ago?"

"Yes Kenshin, but we want our freedom back." Quartum says. "We need your help to do so."

"Hm." "And just how do I do that?" Kenshin says. "I'm open to the idea don't get me wrong, but I don't like the idea of going in blind."

"That's understandable." Tertium says. "You however already know what would have to be done."

"Kill Hottan?" "Did you forget last time we fought he left me lying in a pool of my own blood." Kenshin says. He faintly notices a sickly look cross the five girls faces. "I hardly see how I could help you."

Tertium sighs. "That is also because you dropped a considerable amount of your energy fighting us and getting Hikari-San back." "If you had been at full power you would have had a chance."

"Hm." "I see." "Well...before I answer...who are they?" Kenshin says pointing at the five girls next to them. "Sorry, but I'm kind of wary about being around people I haven't met yet.

"These are my ministra." Tertium says. "I picked them up from areas of conflict and helped them get back on their feet so to speak." "I also picked up 57 others and put them in school."

Kenshin shot Tertium a flabbergasted look. "Say what?" "Hottan actually allows that?" "Man you're kinder than I thought."

"Yes Yes." "Girls introduce yourselves." Tertium says.

The short girl with pigtails shot Kenshin an annoyed glare. "Homura." Kenshin chuckled. "Feisty."

The girl with her eyes closed sighed. "Shirabe." Kenshin shrugs. "She seems nice."

The girl with short white hair and longish ears nods timidly. "Shiroi."

"Koyomi." The girl with cat ears said. "Tamaki." The girl with dragon horns said.

"Hm..." "You two." Kenshin says pointing at Koyomi and Tamaki. "Are you familiar with the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans?"

Both girls shake their heads. "No." "We've heard of them, but we aren't family to you." Kenshin nods. "Can never be too sure."

"So Kenshin-kun what is your answer?" Tertium asks.

"I'll help you out." Kenshin says. Tertium outstretched his hand only for Kenshin to add on. "On one condition."

"And that would be?" Tertium says. Kenshin looks him dead in the eye. "I want to see her."

"Who?" Tertium says already having a good idea who it is. Kenshin narrows his eyes removing his eyepatch. "You know who I'm talking about Tertium."

Tertium sighs. "I knew I wasn't going to be able to get your assistance without her." "She's waiting on a rooftop five hundred meters that way." Tertium says pointing outside to his left. "If that's all I will send one of my ministra to Wales to hand you reports on what's going on."

"Stay here." "If it's bogus I'm coming darting back here." Kenshin says getting up and walking out. "He's kind of rude isn't he Tertium-Sama?" Homura asks. Tertium nods. "Yes, but society made him that way." At their confused looks he sighs. "I'll explain later."

Kenshin hopped up on to rooftops going to where Tertium directed. He landed on a rooftop to find a girl with long white hair wearing a form fitting short sleeved shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans. She turned to him, her eyes misted over with tears. "So you came." "Kenshin-kun." 

"Amaterasu-Chan..." Kenshin says distantly.

"I thought...I told you to forget about me." Amaterasu said.

"You're dreaming." Kenshin says. "Amaterasu...we knew each other for a short amount of time, but...I...I feel like I've known you my whole life." "I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to."

Amaterasu sighs blinking away unshed tears. "B-But...because of me...you ne-"

"I chose to do that of my own free will." "I chose to help you." Kenshin said.

"No...not entirely of your own free will." Amaterasu says. "Wh-When w-we met...I cast a mild love spell on you so I could convince you." "It loses effect as soon as you are made aware of it." "You can yell at me now." Amaterasu says closing her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open when Kenshin embraced her. "Baka." "Dad told me about it already." "And you know what?" "I don't care about it in the least."

"Wh-What?" Amaterasu said looking up at him. Her eyes widen as Kenshin pressed his lips to hers. "Amaterasu." "Don't blame yourself for my close call with death." "I did it at your request and knew what I was getting into."

"But Kensh-!" Amaterasu said. Kenshin pressed his finger to her lips. "Shh shh." "Don't."

Amaterasu looked down. "Kenshin...at first I just wanted you to get me my father back and we'd go our separate ways." "B-But something I-I didn't account for happened."

"What?" Kenshin said.

"I-I...f-fell in love with y-you." Amaterasu stammers out with a deep blush on her face. Kenshin's eye closed as he smiled. "I see." "So we both feel the same way." Kenshin says. Amaterasu gasps as her blush deepens further.

"But...we can't...date each other right now." Kenshin said. Amaterasu nods beginning to melt into his embrace. "I understand." "It's enough for me to have gotten this off my chest."

Kenshin backs away with a lopsided grin on his face. "Ah yes your nicely developed chest." Kenshin said poking her left breast. Amaterasu smacked him over the head. "Don't do that!"

"Ha ha ha." "Sorry Amaterasu couldn't resist." Kenshin says.

"A-Alright." Amaterasu said intertwining her fingers. "S-So we love each other?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Kenshin says. Amaterasu sighs contentedly. "Alright." "Thank you." "When this whole situation blows over or is taken care of...lets go on a date."

Kenshin chuckles as she vanishes. "I'll remember that."

Amaterasu appears in front of Tertium. "Are you ready Amaterasu-San?" Tertium asks.

"Yes." "Thank you for bringing me out here Tertium-kun." Amaterasu said. "He will assist you." "I know he will."

"Yes, but are you sure you want that?" Tertium asks. "Hottan will have to die you know that as well as I do." Amaterasu nods. "Yes." "Sometimes death needs to be dolled out to give the person killed peace."

(break)

"So you two had your reunion and then she had to leave?" Gen asks. Kenshin nods. "Hottan was still alive." "I couldn't risk endangering her just like I couldn't risk endangering Theodora."

"I see." Gen says.

"Now then if you remember correctly Hebi gave me knowledge on where to find my grandfather's spirit to ask him how to complete the charm." Kenshin says. "However I didn't get the answer I was looking for and was left with more questions than I had answers for."

(break)

_Wales_

"So is it take your sisters to work day at Rikudou or something Ken-Chan?" Hikari asks as Kenshin gets dressed.

"Nope." "I'm off today." Kenshin says. Hikari blinks. "Then why are you heading out with them?"

Kenshin buttoned up his shirt. "Well wouldn't you and Dad like some time alone?" "Negi's busy with the academy and Yukari Miyuki and I are going to be out so you and Dad could do something 'alone.'

Hikari narrowed her eyes. "Alone?"

Kenshin sighs throwing on his jacket. "Jeez." "Go on a romantic date or at the very least feed your kitty."

"Feed...my...kitty?" Hikari says as Kenshin walks by her. Her eyes widen as a red hue graces her cheeks getting what he was implying. _"My own son just told me to go get laid? !"_

Kenshin chuckled to himself hearing Hikari shout out. "Heh heh."

"So Kenshin any particular reason why you're just taking your sisters?" Ryuushin asks walking up to him.

Kenshin narrows his eyes. "Because I'm gonna take them to a bar and see how long it takes them to get completely faced."

"Tch ha ha ha!" Ryuushin chuckles. "Alright Kenshin whats the real reason?

Kenshin shrugs. "Because I feel like it." "Besides wouldn't you and Mom like some time alone?"

"Well..."

"Just go ahead and answer truthfully." Kenshin said.

"Well...yeah I guess so." Ryuushin said.

"There ya go." "Negi's gonna be busy and we're going to be out." "Take Mom somewhere nice." "Also if you don't want another of us running around right now don't forget to pull out later." Kenshin walks away from Ryuushin.

"Pull out?" Ryuushin says confused. _**"Uh boss." Ryuushin said. "I think Kenshin hinted at you trying to get some."**_

Ryuushin chuckles. "Tch ha ha ha ha." "See ya Kenshin!"

Kenshin waved and continued walking. He walked out to the front of the building where Yukari and Miyuki were waiting for him. "What took you so long?" Yukari asks.

"Mom decided to pop in while I was changing and I ran into Dad on the way out." Kenshin says.

"Hm." "Well whatever." Yukari said.

"So Niichan where are we going?" Miyuki asks. "I mean I already know where we're going, but we can't go directly there can we?"

"Nope." Kenshin said. "I had Rikudou program this to allow us to go to Kinsou Village, but we gotta hike to our actual destination."

"Well activate it already." Yukari said. Kenshin stared at her annoyed hitting the warp button. "Keep your damn panties on."

The three of them disappeared and reappeared in front of a hospital.

"Whelp here we are I suppose." Kenshin said. Yukari turns to him. "You suppose? !"

"We could be in Hellas territory for all I know." Kenshin said. "This thing's got a tendency drop me at the wrong places."

"Piece of shit." Yukari mutters. A man walks out of the hospital. "Hello can I help you with something?"

"Where are we?" Miyuki asks.

"Why you are in Kinsou Village." The man said. "My name is Will." "I'm the head doctor of the hospital here."

"Kenshin." "Yukari." "Miyuki." The three of them introduce.

Will's eyes widen a margin. "Excuse me." "Would your surnames happen to be Kuroshi Tsuki?"

Kenshin nods. "That's right." "How'd you know?"

"Well..." Will said pointing at Kenshin and Yukari. "I'm the doctor that helped Hikari-San when she gave birth to the two of you." "I couldn't stop what happened that night however."

"It's fine." "The families' back together thanks to Niichan!" Miyuki said.

"Really?" "You must have grown powerful to have been able to stand against the Life-Maker." Will said.

"Well it would take too long to go into, but he wasn't at full strength." Kenshin said. "Say do you know which way Ryuu no Sato is?" 

Will's eyes widen. "Wh-Why?"

"I need to find something there." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but it has been deserted for 20 years." "What could you possibly hope to find there?" Will said.

"Sorry, but that's our business." Kenshin said. Will sighs and nods. "Fine." "It's ten kilometers north of here." "I hope you find what it is you're looking for."

"Thanks." Kenshin said as he and his sisters walk away.

(break)

_One day later._

"Are we there yet?" Miyuki said walking behind Yukari who was behind Kenshin who was ahead by a few meters.

"!" Kenshin's eye widened as he came over the hill the three were walking on. "Kenshin-nii what's...wrong...?" (gasp) "O-Oh my god."

Miyuki was the last to make it up the hill. "What the?" "This place...has been almost completely destroyed."

"Who did this?" Yukari asks. Kenshin closes his eye. "Dad." "It all makes sense now." "He destroyed this place."

"What makes you say that?" Miyuki asks.

"Remember how I told you Mom's inner demon was inside my soul?" (nods) "Well she told me that Dad lived a life like my own time in Megalo." "At the end of this time an assassin tried to kill him and nearly killed Mom." "In a fit of rage he caught Ryuujin's attention and leveled this place."

Yukari and Miyuki turned to their brother in shock. "A-Are you sure? !" Kenshin nods. "Yeah." "I've even confirmed it with Mom herself." "Come on." "Nothing will be solved if we sit here mourning something that took place 20 years ago." Kenshin hopped off the hill and flew into the village. Yukari and Miyuki followed close behind and landed behind him.

"We need to head toward the mountains behind the village." "We'll find what we're looking for the-" Kenshin clutched at his head. "Argh! !" "What is this? !"

"Kenshin-nii!" Yukari said taking a step toward him. She fell to her knees clutching at her own head. "Ahhh!" "My head hurts!"

"Niichan!" "Neechan!" Miyuki shouts then grabs her head. "Ahhhhh!" "Wh-What's going on? !"

Just as fast as the pain appeared if vanished. "Hah!" "Hah!" "Hah!" "Yukari Miyuki...are you two alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Yukari says. Miyuki nods. "Wh-What was...that?" Miyuki looks around. "Erm...wasn't this place destroyed?"

"What are you talking about Miyuki?" "Of...course it...was." Yukari said.

"What is this?" "The village is suddenly rebuilt?" Kenshin said. A loud shout is heard and all three of them turn around. A boy with short crimson hair runs through Kenshin as a mob chases after him.

"Who was that?" Miyuki asks. Kenshin's eyes widen as he removes his eyepatch. "No..." "We're caught in a glimpse?"

"Of what?" Yukari says. Kenshin glares down at the ground. "This is what Ryuu no Sato looked like before it was destroyed...that boy that just ran through me was Dad." Kenshin takes off.

Yukari and Miyuki follow him. "Kenshin-nii wait! !"

They arrive in the city square to find the child getting abused by the mob. Yukari moves in to try to save him, but Kenshin sets his hand on her shoulder stopping her. She turns to him and he closes his eyes and shakes his head. "We are nothing but ghosts to them."

"S-So what are we just supposed to watch this? !" Yukari shouts.

"We can't do anything to help him!" Kenshin shouts. "If we could I'd have already done it by now!"

"Everybody's leaving." Miyuki said. Kenshin and Yukari blink and look around. The only person left was the boy who was a bloody mess. Yukari squeezed her eyes shut as tears began leaking out. Kenshin reached over and pulled her into an embrace. He was used to seeing this. He had went through something similar, but his sisters weren't used to seeing this kind of torture. Miyuki walked over and Kenshin pulled her into an embrace as well.

Suddenly a girl's voice called out to the boy. "Ryuushin-kun?" "Ryuushin-kun! !"

Kenshin let go of his sisters and watched as a girl with long red hair wearing a red shirt and shorts ran up to the boy. He pried open his eyes and smiled wearily. "Ah...hey...Hikari-Chan."

"D-Don't talk!" "I-I'll heal you!" She shouts placing her hands on his chest. _"Cura!"_

"Heh." "Another day of this." "I'm...sorry I have to keep putting you through this."

"R-Ryuushin-kun just shut up and let me heal you!" The girl says tears dripping off her face.

Kenshin closed his eyes. _"Kaa-Chan..." "Tou-San..."_

Suddenly the vision shattered and the village was destroyed again. Kenshin wiped his eyes and put his eyepatch back on. "Come on."

"Kenshin-niichan." Miyuki says. "Are you alright?"

"I'm wondering why we saw that." "I have a feeling if we continue onward we will find out." Kenshin said grabbing Yukari and Miyuki's hands. "So let's keep moving."

The three come up to the mountains behind the village. Kenshin stares up at it. "It looks like a...dragon."

"Hey Kenshin-niichan." "There's an opening." Miyuki says pointing at a cave.

"Let's go." Yukari says walking ahead. Kenshin nods and enters the cave with Miyuki.

The came up to a hole shortly after entering. "Huh?" Miyuki says. "A hole?"

"Looks like it's time to see just how far the rabbit hole goes." Kenshin says jumping down into the hole. Yukari and Miyuki follow him in and find themselves in a dimly lit room.

"So you've come." Kenshin turns his attention to a man with black hair done up in a braid wearing a battle kimono with eastern dragons coiling around it. He had black irises with a red slit for pupils. Standing next to him was a slender looking woman with long purple hair wearing a purple button up shirt and matching pants. On the back of the shirt was the kanji for tigress. She had purple eyes which were round in shape as contrasted to the man's nearly closed eyes.

"And you are?" Kenshin asks.

The man says nothing, but charges Kenshin with a dragon arm with black scales covering it. Kenshin matched his strike with one of his own. The man looked down. "You've made a pact with him at your age?" "Are you insane?"

"Ryuu-Taisho-kun don't!" "The woman says. "Your time is limited as it is!" "Don't waste it anymore!"

The man sighs and lowers his arm. "Yes." "I apologize Kenshin."

Kenshin narrowed his eye. "How did you know my name?"

"The woman who sent you here told me." Ryuu-Taisho said. "Hebi was it?"

"What the?" "She loved you and you can't even remember her? !" Kenshin says flabbergasted.

The woman stepped forward. "We apologize." "It's just we've been dead for so long our memories have deteriorated. Kenshin's eye softens and he nods. "I see." "Who are you?" "Or have you forgotten that as well?"

The woman bows her head. "My name is Aki Tsuki." "This is Ryuu-Taisho Kuroshi." "If I'm correct we are your grandparents." "Now could our granddaughters step out?" "We'd like to see them."

Miyuki and Yukari walk up next to Kenshin. "Ahhhh...you two...have grown beautifully." Aki said.

"Yes..." Ryuu-Taisho says. "And you." "Did you intend to make the pact with Ryuujin?"

"No...it just kind of happened." Kenshin said. "I was losing a fight where my life was on the line and got desperate." Ryuu-Taisho nods. "I see."

"Um." Miyuki said. "When we entered the village we saw an illusion where our father was getting beaten." "Why did we see that?"

Ryuu-Taisho sighs. "I wrapped you in that illusion." At the three's glare he added. "I know there was no good reason for it, but I felt you should know a bit about your father's childhood."

"Fine." Kenshin said. Aki laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just I can sense something coming from you three." Aki said.

"Huh?" Yukari said. "What are you talking about?"

"You all love each other don't you?" Aki said.

"Uh...we're siblings so yeah we do." Kenshin said. Aki shook her head. "No no no." "I mean you all 'love' each other."

The three siblings all blush. "N-N-No we don't!"

"Oh really?" Aki said. "Alright then you won't mind if I cast this spell on you." Aki said as her hand became surrounded in a pink glow.

Ryuu-Taisho narrows his eyes. "Aki did you really have to do that?"

"Well they can't go around lying to themselves." Aki said.

Kenshin turns to Yukari who blushed. "K-Kenshin-kun..."

"Yukari-Chan." Kenshin said as they moved closer to one another. The two press their lips together in a shy kiss.

"Ken-kun..." Miyuki said in a daze.

Kenshin broke away and turned to Miyuki. "Miyu..." He cupped her face and kissed her just as shyly as he did Yukari. Aki snapped her fingers and all three sets of eyes widen. Kenshin and Miyuki break apart. "N-Niichan!"

"W-What the hell? !" Kenshin said.

"Don't do that again please." Yukari mutters. Aki giggles. "All I did was bring your true feelings to the surface."

"Y-Yeah right lady!" Miyuki said. "Y-You just brought our inner demons out." "Mine is constantly saying how she loves Kenshin-niichan's and Yukari-neechan's inner demons!"

"So?" Aki says. "It's the same thing."

"It is not!" The three siblings yell. Aki shrugs. "Keep deluding yourselves." "Doesn't matter to me."

"Aki that's enough." Ryuu-Taisho says. "Now then I assume you had a question for me."

Kenshin nods and goes to speak only for Ryuu-Taisho to cut him off. "However at this point I can't answer it."

"Wh-Why not? !" Kenshin says. Both Ryuu-Taisho's and Aki's bodies begin breaking apart. "Because I can no longer remember how to construct that charm." "Aside from that our time here is up."

"H-How long ago did you forget? !" Kenshin shouts. Ryuu-Taisho strokes his chin in thought. "I suppose I forgot...around ten years ago." "If you had come before me any time before that I might have been able to help you." "Also...could you...tell my daughter...to take good care of herself?"

"And...my son." Aki said. "Tell them we're sorry that we couldn't be the parents they needed."

"W-Wait." "What do you mean? !" Kenshin said.

"Just tell them." The two said smiling. "They will understand." "Goodbye...our grandchildren." Ryuu-Taisho and Aki both disappear and Kenshin Yukari and Miyuki suddenly appear outside of the village.

"Ryuu-Taisho's daughter?" "Aki's son?" "What did they mean when they said that?" "The last Kuroshi is Dad and the last Tsuki is Mom." Yukari said.

"Wait...Kenshin-niichan." "Yukari-neechan...you don't think Kaa-Chan and Tou-Chan are...related do you?" Miyuki said.

"I don't know." "Let's find out." He takes out his communicator and hits the warp button. _"Welsh Magic Academy."_

The three appear in front of the magic academy. They walk in and find Ryuushin and Hikari watching a movie. "Oh Ken-Chan Yukari-Chan Miyuki-Chan you're back." "How was your trip?"

"Alright..." Kenshin said.

"Mom Dad." "Can we talk to you outside for a moment." Yukari said.

"Hm?" Ryuushin sounded. "Sure." "I guess." Ryuushin puts the movie on pause and he and Hikari walked outside. The five made their way to a meadow away from the academy and Kenshin turned to them.

"I guess it's fair to tell you where we went." Kenshin said. Ryuushin quirked an eyebrow upward. "And that would be?"

"Ryuu no Sato." Yukari said. Ryuushin and Hikari stared at their children stunned. "Why?"

"Kenshin-nii needed to find someone there and decided to take us with." Yukari answers

"Rrgh!" "I mean why would you want to go there? !" "Who could have possibly been there that you needed to see? !" Ryuushin shouts.

"Ryuu-Taisho Kuroshi." Miyuki answers.

"!" Ryuushin felt his body go stiff. "Y-You...mean you saw...my father."

"Ryuu-kun?" Hikari said setting her hand on his shoulder.

"I went there to find answers about the charm I was asked to make for Hebi, but he told me he and Aki Tsuki had been dead so long neither of them remembered." Kenshin said. "They also told us something that greatly confused us."

"Wh-What?" Ryuushin said.

"Ryuu-Taisho told us to tell his daughter that take good care of herself and Aki told us to tell her son that they were sorry that couldn't be the parents these two needed at the time." Kenshin said. "But that's confusing seeing as Ryuu-Taisho is a Kuroshi and Dad is a Kuroshi." "Mom is a Tsuki and so is Aki." "So how can they have a second child when Dad and Mom are the last Kuroshi and Tsuki unless..."

"Unless Kaa-Chan and Tou-Chan are related." Miyuki said.

Kenshin nods. "Dad...Mom." "You're siblings aren't you?"

Ryuushin and Hikari looked to each other and to the ground. "We were never really sure." "We never bothered to find out after we got married."

"If you're ashamed then don't be." Kenshin said. Ryuushin and Hikari look toward their son. "You didn't know till now and honestly I don't think any of us care that our parents are related by blood."

"No." Yukari said. "You two love each other who should have any say in how you express that love."

"Yeah!" Miyuki said. "It's not like being siblings has stopped you from being great parents!"

"Besides it's not like we're deformed in anyway because of it." "I think being demons stops that." Kenshin says.

"So...you don't care about it?" Ryuushin asks. All three of them shoot him a flat stare. "No."

"OK then...if it doesn't matter to you then it doesn't matter to us." Hikari says turning Ryuushin around and kissing him full on the lips.

"Alright then." "Let's head on back then." Kenshin said.

(break)

"Ryuushin and Hikari were siblings?" Gen said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "They never wanted to deal with the public backlash of making it public so they never told anyone."

"I see." Gen said.

"Now then the last thing that happened in this year was considerably...calmer so to speak." Kenshin said. "My warping capabilities had been put on hold so Rikudou could put it into maintenance." "However that didn't stop me from flying out to Japan to see Konoka-Chan and Setsuna-Chan who I found out had enrolled in Mahora Academy."

(break)

_Mahora_

Kenshin was walking through the academy city making his way toward the headmaster's office. The only problem was he had no idea how to find it. He bumped into a man with graying hair wearing a beige suit. He stared down at him then jumped backward.

"You...what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm visiting friends." Kenshin said. "Waaaaaiiiiiitttt." "Is your name Takamichi?"

The man nods. "Yes." ""What of it?" "Are you here to attempt killing me?"

"No." Kenshin says flatly. "I'm not working right now." "My name is Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki." "You know my parents for cripes sake."

"So..." "You're not here to endanger anyone?" Takamichi asks. Kenshin shrugs. "Unless an assassin bothered to follow me here." "In which case I'll deal with him or her and be on my way."

Takamichi visibly relaxes. "OK." "Sumimasen Kenshin-kun it's just I don't want to take any chances."

"Ma ma." Kenshin said waving him off. "It's cool." "I'm still single because of that same reason." "Now could you direct me to the headmaster's office." "I need to ask him if his granddaughter around."

"Do you have an omiai with her?" Takamichi asks. Kenshin shot him an irritated look. "Please." "I'm not the marryin' type."

"Ha ha I see." Takamichi said. "Well I hate to say this Kenshin-kun, but Konoka-kun left to visit her parents just today and won't be back for a couple of days."

Kenshin's mouth gaped open. "Whhhaaaaaattttt? !" "W-Well is her bodyguard Sakurazaki Setsuna here at least? !"

"I'm afraid not Kenshin-kun." "She went with Konoka-kun."

"Aaiiigh." Kenshin groaned. "Fine."

"Well Kenshin-kun you're free to roam the school grounds if you promise not to start anything." Takamichi offered.

"I guess I could use a stroll to get rid of the jet lag." "Aside from that I really don't feel like hopping back onto a plane."

Takamichi nods. "Very well." "I'll leave you to your business." "But if you should start any trouble I'll be coming after you."

Kenshin smirks. "I like to fight the strong Takamichi." "You're just tempting me to be a nuisance."

"Hm hm." "If you don't cause a ruckus I'll pencil you in for a spar." Takamichi says successfully bribing him off as he nods. "Ya got me I'll be a 'good' boy."

"Good." "So long Kenshin-kun." Takamichi vanishes leaving Kenshin alone. He looks up and see snow falling to the ground. "Hm...It is about time for the holidays ain't it?" Kenshin began walking. "I wonder what I should get everyone?"

"Ah...I've got plenty of time to think it over." Kenshin pulls out his orange book and begins reading. Because of this he doesn't notice someone walking toward him carrying a large stack of books obstructing their own view. The two walk into each other and the person carrying the stack of books and Kenshin both fall backward landing on their butts. Kenshin looked over and noticed the person was a girl with shaggy purple hair that covered her eyes. She was wearing a tan coat and a maroon skirt.

"I'm sorry." "I-I'm s-sorry." Kenshin and the girl both say at the same time. They blink. "I wasn't paying attention." (blink)

"Uh...so...you mind closing your legs?" "I can see your underwear." Kenshin said.

"Ehhh? !" The girl blushes and closes her legs. "I-I'm sorry." "I-I didn't mean for that to happen." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin said getting up. "Need a hand?"

"U-Um...th-thanks." She says grabbing his hand and pulling herself up.

Kenshin starts collecting her scattered books. "Aren't you cold in that skirt?" "It's starting to snow."

"I-I'm fine." She says.

Kenshin hands her the books he had gathered and noticed half of them were still on the ground. "Uh...neesan you mind if I give you a hand with this?" "You really shouldn't be handling this many at once." He says gathering the rest of the books.

"N-No no." "I-I'll be fine." She says.

"Uh OK, but what if you walked down these stairs here?" "And you missed a step and tumbled down them and broke your neck?" Kenshin said.

The girl gulped audibly. "U-Um...wh-when you put it that way I guess I could use the help." Kenshin smiled. "Alright then." "Where to?"

"U-Um." "Library Island." She said. "Just follow me."

"So what's your name?" "I'm Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki." Kenshin says.

"N-Nodoka M-Miyazaki." She says. Kenshin chuckles. "That's a cute name."

(blush) "Th-Thank you." Nodoka says embarrassed.

Kenshin looks behind him. "Wh-What is it?" He turned back around. "Nothing." "It's just you ever get the feeling you're being followed?"

Nodoka looks back seeing nothing but the falling snow. "I don't see anything." Kenshin shrugs. "I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Um." "Kenshin-San." "What happened to your left eye?" Nodoka asks. Kenshin looks away from her. "Let's just say I got into an accident and it became unusable."

"O-OK." Nodoka says. _"I-I guess he doesn't like to talk about it."_

"My little sister actually made this eyepatch for me." Kenshin said fingering around with said patch.

"She must really care about you." Nodoka said. Kenshin chuckles. "She does." "I have a twin sister as well, but we kinda argue a lot."

"W-Well it is kinda normal." Nodoka said. "When it come down to it you two probably care a lot about each others wellbeing."

"Heh." "You're pretty sharp Nodoka-Chan." Kenshin said.

Nodoka blushes at the suffix. Kenshin shakes his head. "I use that suffix for all my lady friends."

"O-Oh." Nodoka said.

The rest of the trip to the island went by in a peaceful silence. They reached the building and entered. "Hello?" "Haruna?" "Yue?" Nodoka's voice echoed. She sighs. "I guess I'm doing the sorting alone again."

"I can give you a hand." Kenshin said. Nodoka blushes. "U-Um...arigatou." "Do you know how to sort books?"

"Yeah." "I actually have a library where I'm staying." Kenshin said removing his jacket.

"Um Kenshin-San." "Do you wear that jacket all the time?" Nodoka asks as they begin to sort. Kenshin quirked an eyebrow upward. "Yeah why?"

"Because I think I saw you or someone who looked like you with Konoka-San in early September." "Weren't you hot in it?" Nodoka asks.

"Nah." "It's made to keep me cool in the summer and warm in the winter." Kenshin says.

"Oh." Nodoka says.

"So you like this job here?" Kenshin asks.

"U-Um it's not a job." "It's actually one of over one hundred school clubs in the academy." Nodoka said. "And yes I do." "I love books."

"I see." "Well if you have something you're passionate about stick to it." Kenshin said.

"W-Well s-seeing as you said that what are you passionate about?" Nodoka asks.

Kenshin strokes his chin in thought. "Hm...I never really thought about it."

"_**Killing people?" Ryuujin suggests. **_Kenshin inwardly groans. _"Not now dammit!"_

"_Your friends?" Mirai said. _Kenshin inwardly sighs. _"I'm never around, but it works."_

"_Family." Arika said. _Kenshin nods. _"Yeah." "I'd protect them with everything I have."_

"Well I guess I'd have to say my friends and family." Kenshin said. "If anything happened to my family...I don't know what I'd do."

"What about your friends?" Nodoka asks as Kenshin set a book up. Kenshin stared downward.

"Well...I don't have a lot of friends I keep in touch with nowadays." Kenshin said then sighs deeply.

"Are you alright Kenshin-San?" Nodoka asks.

"Yeah...it's just one of my friends died a few months back." Kenshin said. Nodoka let out a light gasp. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Kenshin said holding a hand over his heart. "It still kind of stings here though." "I was with him when he died." "He was married and his wife told me not to blame myself for it, but...I still can't help thinkin' that there was something I could have done to prevent it."

"Kenshin-San...I'm sorry to hear that." "But she was right." Nodoka said.

"I know...I'm just still grieving for him is all." "He was like a brother to me." Kenshin said. "Ah...I'm rambling and we're wasting time."

"It's OK I'm the one who asked." Nodoka said. The two finish sorting the books an hour later whilst chatting about themselves and the like. The two make their way toward the exit. Two girls wearing school uniforms run up to them. One had long dark green that hung down her back and the other violet hair that was long and done up into two large tails in the back.

"Nodoka." "We told you we'd help you why'd you take off?" The taller of the two asks.

"Haruna I wanted to get it out of the way before it started snowing badly." Nodoka answers. The taller girl nods and turns to Kenshin. "Oh?" "And who is this hunk of a boy?"

Kenshin blinks. _"Hunk?"_

"Oh I see what's going on." "He's Nodoka's secret boyfriend!" Haruna said. "

"Eeeeehh? !" "N-No!" "I-I only just met him today!" Nodoka shouted embarrassed.

"It's OK Nodoka." The shorter girl said.

"Really Yue?" Nodoka said.

The girl named Yue took a sip out of a juice box. "Yeah I mean if you wanna randomly hook up with a guy you just met who are we to criticize you."

"Tch ha ha ha!" Haruna laughed. "Good one Yueechi!"

"You guys!" Nodoka shouts. "Come on cut it out!"

"Alright alright." Haruna said. "So what's your name handsome?" "I'm Haruna Saotome."

"Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki." Kenshin said. "And uh...not to say you ain't attractive, but please don't try to come on to me." "I'm single and I'd like to keep it that way."

Haruna visibly deflated. "Damn." "OK if you say so."

Yue walked up to Kenshin. "Yue Ayase." "Did you help Nodoka?"

"Yeah." "We bumped into each other and she was carrying a stack of books almost as half as tall as she was." Kenshin says.

"Again Nodoka? !" Haruna said. "How many times do we keep telling you that it's dangerous to do that!"

"S-Sorry." Nodoka says embarrassed.

"Thank you." Yue said. "That was kind of you for a stranger."

"Not at all." Kenshin says. "I was originally here to visit a friend and found out she and her friend left to Kyoto."

"Konoka-San?" Nodoka asks. Kenshin nods. "Yeah she and I have been friends since we were kids." "Whelp seeing as everything's done here I'll be on my way." Kenshin said.

"Hey wait!" Haruna shouts. "Where are you going?"

"To take a nap." Kenshin said taking off leaving the three girls confused.

Later that night the three were laying down to go to sleep. Nodoka however couldn't sleep. She knew that this place was an academy and as such lodging was only available to students and teachers. Grabbing a blanket she went outside her room and outside the dorm complex. She didn't have to go far as she found Kenshin sitting under a tree. "Kenshin-San."

"H-Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Here." Nodoka said. Kenshin chuckled whilst shivering. "Don't worry about me just go back into your dorm room and get to sleep.

"Your shivering." "Just take it." Nodoka said.

"Heh." "Don't worry I've been in colder." Kenshin said. Nodoka shook her head and walked up to him and unfolded the blanket wrapping it around herself then knelt down and wrapped herself around Kenshin. "I'm usually as shy as a church mouse, but you were so nice to me...I want to repay you." (1 )

"Fine." Kenshin said wrapping his arms around her. "We'll share body heat."

As soon as Kenshin was sure Nodoka was asleep he picked her up and carried her back into the dorm complex. Locating her dorm he kicked his foot lightly against the door. Haruna answered. "Nnneh?" "Kenshin-San?" "What are you doing with Nodoka?"

Kenshin told her what happened and Haruna nods. "OK." "Bring her in and lay her down." Kenshin nods and walks in laying the petite purple haired girl on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed in their dorm. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" "I'm just gonna write her a short letter explaining why she's back in her room."

"Oh." "Sure." Haruna said grabbing a pen and tearing a piece of blank paper from her notebook.

Kenshin thanks her and walks over to their desk and begins writing. He folds up the note and hands it to Haruna. "Make sure she gets it please."

"OK." "Where are you going?" Haruna said.

"Well I guess seeing as I couldn't sleep I'll just hop a train back to the city and catch a plane back home." Kenshin said.

"You don't live in Japan?" Haruna asks. Kenshin shakes his head. "Nope." "I'm staying in Wales with a friend."

"Oh." "Well will you becoming back?" "I'm sure Nodoka would like to see you again." Haruna says.

"Eh every now and again." "I have a job back home." Kenshin says walking out the door. "See ya."

The next morning Nodoka awoke confused to find herself in her dorm room. "Huh?" "How'd I get back in here?"

"Kenshin-San carried you back here." Haruna says already awake. She handed Nodoka the letter. "He wanted me to give that to you."

"E-Eh?" "M-Me?" Nodoka says taking the letter. She unfolds it. It reads.

_Nodoka-Chan._

_I carried you back to your dorm room when you fell asleep. Sorry it's just you woulda caught your death of cold out there. Thanks for caring, but by the time you've read this I'll already be on my way back home. Maybe we'll see each other again._

_Till then._

_Kenshin._

Nodoka looked down and saw a chibi drawing of Kenshin waving at her. She folded the letter back up and smiled.

"He's a nice guy isn't he?" Haruna said.

"Yes." "I...felt comfortable around him." Nodoka said.

"He he." "That's saying something." "You're usually scared to death of boys." Haruna said.

(break)

"So you met a girl that was afraid of boys." Gen said. Kenshin nods. "Yup." "Now then I do have just one more arc in this...timeskipish part of my story, but I believe I will save that for later."

"I see." "I would like to go enjoy the festival tonight." Gen said.

"Then get the hell outta here!" Kenshin said mockingly.

"Ha ha ha." "Very well I'll see you later." Gen said getting up and leaving.

Kenshin got up and popped some joints in his body. Suddenly a voice called out to him. "Kenshin-San."

Kenshin turned around and found Nodoka. "Jeez Nodoka-Chan you'd think after all this time you'd just call me by my name."

"Sorry." "It's a force of habit." Nodoka said. "So what you thinking about?"

"Why don't you pull that artifact out and see for yourself." Kenshin said.

Nodoka held a book in her hands and blushed. "Th-That's...a bit much Kenshin-San."

"So what's up?" "I thought you were spending time with Negi-Chan?"

"I was, but she Amaterasu-San and Yuki-San wanted me to come and get you." Nodoka said.

"Ah." "Well lead me my little bookworm." Kenshin said.

Nodoka shook her head smiling. "Very well."

(chapter end)

Draconis: Draconis isn't here right now leave a message at the beep (Beeeeeppp)

Kenshin: Dude what are you talking about?

Draconis: I don't know. Anyway will Nodoka be paired off with Kenshin? I can't answer that right now, but what I can answer is that she will be close to Negi either way I take it.

Kenshin: Like a yuri relationship?

Draconis: Mayyyybe.

Anyway till next time

Footnote

(1 ) I was writing Nodoka to work over her shyness in this one instance because she was thankful to Kenshin for being kind to her.

Anyway see ya.

Draconis678 out.


	15. Comeuppance and Acceptance

Draconis: OK what the hell now Kenshin Yukari and Miyuki are missing.

Ryuushin: Seems that way.

Hikari: I guess it does Ryuu-nii.

Draconis: Y'know. Just cause I made you two siblings doesn't mean you have to call each other Niisan or Neesan.

Ryuushin: We know that. But we do want do so occasionally.

Draconis: Ah huh. Well anyway I'm going to skip the Kenshin and Gen sequence and just dive right into it. By the way would you two like some lemonade?

Ryuushin: Sure.

Hikari: Yeah

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 15

Comeuppance and Acceptance.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

_Wales._

Kenshin was sitting in a meadow listening to music. How you ask? Well Tertium's ministra Shirabe had been the one sent out to report to him and it turns out she plays the violin very well. Two years had passed since he agreed to assist him and he was now fifteen years old. It was coming close to the time that Negi graduates from the academy it being no more than a month away.

They had already hashed over the reporting and Kenshin asked her to play a song for him. She accepted having gotten used to his requesting.

Shirabe finished playing and turned to him. "How was that?"

Kenshin smiles. "Beautiful." "You have quite a talent in playing your instrument."

"Th-Thank you." Shirabe says a light blush coming across her cheeks.

"So have you told Tertium?" Kenshin asks.

"N-No." Shirabe says. "None of us have." "He's just too busy trying to keep Hottan-Sama pleased."

"I see." Kenshin says walking up to her. "You know each of you are lovely girls...inside and out." "Your dedication to him is impressive to say the least." "I mean to want to take on the entire world just to help him."

Shirabe's blush deepens. "U-Um...thanks." _"What is it about him?" "He knows how to get us riled up on words alone." She thought._

Kenshin smiles. "Hell if I had five girls like you all at my side I could probably take on the world too."

"Aren't you already taking on the world?" Shirabe asks.

"I guess you could say that." Kenshin said. "But I don't really desire the destruction of the world like Hottan does."

"Why?" Shirabe asks. "Surely after what you went through you would?"

"Well there are people I'd really rather not have killed by doing that." Kenshin said then his communicator. "Excuse me for a second Shirabe-Chan."

Kenshin takes out his communicator. "Yeah?" "A job?" "How long?" ""Alright." "I'll be there in a bit."

"Whelp I got work Shirabe-Chan you want a ride back to Mundus Magicus?" Kenshin asks. Shirabe nods. "OK then." "Grab onto my shoulder." Shirabe nods placing her hand on him. He activated the warping function and the appeared at Rikudou's base. "Do you need me to escort you back?"

Shirabe shook her head. "I'll be fine." "Thank you for the offer though."

"OK I'll see you later then." Kenshin said. Shirabe walks up to him and plants her lips on his cheek. "Thanks for being so kind these past two years." "We all consider you to be a brother."

Kenshin smiles with his eye closed. "Think nothing of it Shirabe-Chan." "Catch." He tosses her a large sack he pulled out of seemingly nowhere. "I recall you all saying you liked sweets." "Don't devour it all in one night."

"Thank you." "So long Kenshin." Shirabe said as wooden dragon wings sprout from her back. She flies away Kenshin alone. _**"You totally wanna get in their pants." Ryuujin says.**_

"_Shut up." Kenshin thought. "They're like sisters to me."_

"_Coming from the guy tha-" Mirai said. "Mirai don't even go there." "Jeez you two are supposed to be constantly at odds, yet you two act like fuckin' drinking buddies!"_

"_**You're not fighting anyone." "We're bored." Ryuujin says. "What do you expect us to do?" "Bang the queen over there?"**_

"_Sh-Shut up! !"_ Arika shouts blushing.

"_How have I not gone completely insane yet?" _Kenshin wonders to himself. _"You? !" "How the hell am I still sane with these two? !" Arika yells._

"_Point taken." Kenshin thought._ "Whelp down the rabbit hole we go." He said opening the entrance. He bumped into a woman with long pink hair that clung to her thighs she had a rather modest build with a rounded face with angular jade colored eyes. "Ah Kenshin-kun." "Vesper-kun's waiting for you in his office." "Want me to guide you there?"

"Eh...sure Vespa." "So...how's the kid doin'?" Kenshin asks.

"He's alright." Vespa says. "His first birthday is a month from now." "You think you could attend?"

"Ah...man you know I would, but Negi-Chan graduates in a month and I promised her I'd be there." Kenshin says.

"Ah." Vespa says smiling. "Well then don't worry about it you go be with your little girlfriend."

"Gah!" "She's not my girlfriend!" Kenshin says embarrassed.

"_You sure about that Kenshin?" Arika asks. "You're constantly climbing into her bed and sleeping together despite her having gotten over her nightmares."_

"_Silence!" Kenshin thought._

"Hm hm." "Relax Kenshin I'm only teasing." Vespa giggled. "How have your spies in the Cosmo Entelecheia been doing?"

"Fine." "They've been trying to keep Hottan off their asses for the most part so they're still doing his bidding." Kenshin says.

"I see." "Well here you are." Vespa said arriving at a closed door. "See ya." She says walking away.

Kenshin nods and walks into the door to see Vesper sorting out jobs. "Ah Kenshin-kun thanks for coming on such short notice."

"No problem now what's my job?" Kenshin says.

Vesper tosses him a scroll. "You're going to love this one." "It's time we cut the cancerous arm away from the empire."

Kenshin stared. "Meaning?"

"I'm giving you the job to kill Jake Sanderson." "General of the Tracker Division." Vesper said. Kenshin looked down at the scroll. Then his hair shrouded over his eyes. "Kenshin-kun?"

"Heh...heh...ha ha ha...HA HA HA! !" Kenshin laughs manically. "Oh man you are right I do love it!"

"Yes I thought as much." Vesper said allowing a smirk of his own to grace his features. "Now then." "After you do the deed I want you to deliver proof that he's dead to the empire." "It doesn't matter how." Kenshin smirked. "And strike with extreme prejudice?"

"You use whatever means you deem necessary." Vesper says. "Perfect." Kenshin said in a purring tone. "I'll see you in a few days." Kenshin said getting up and walking out the door. He noticed everyone staring at him. "The fuck...are y'all lookin' at?" Everyone hastily turned around going back to their business. Kenshin exited the base and unfurled the scroll. "Hm." "Sanderson and the Tracker division are out on patrol near the Argyre/Sytris subcontinent." "Huh?" "Wasn't a major battle of the war fought there?"

"_That's right." Arika says. "Keep reading there's more."_

"General Sanderson has become increasingly paranoid over the last two years causing him to lose sleep." "Constant mutterings of 'Someone's coming after me, must stay alert.' Have been heard from his vicinity." "Head Councilwoman Sakara Jouni has become increasingly worried over the man." "This is mostly because Sanderson has her brainwashed." "We gather if you kill off Sanderson you may be able to break it, but something more maybe needed."

"_**Iiiiinteresting." Ryuujin said amused. "Looks like somebody took your words to heart."**_

"_You...think that Iris-Chan may have heard you say that to Sanderson and is helping bring a little truth to the matter?" _Mirai asks.

"_If she is I'm indebted to her." _Kenshin says uncasing his wings. "Should take me a couple of days to reach the continent." "No matter where they started they should be near the bridge by that time."

"_So Arika?" "Need help with that itch?" Kenshin asks. _

"_N-No! !" "Wh-What makes you think I do? !" Arika shouts._

"_Hearing you moaning and calling out for Nagi while Mirai and Ryuujin are asleep which they are now." Kenshin thought._

"_J-Just concentrate on the flying dammit!" Arika says thoroughly embarrassed._

"_Look Arika I'm not trying to get in your pants or anything it's just if you need help with anything just ask." Kenshin thought. _

Arika sighs to herself muttering something Kenshin didn't quite pick up on. All he really heard was 'don't trouble you.'

(break)

_Two days later_

Kenshin landed and sure enough Sanderson and well over one thousand soldiers were patrolling. "Hmph." "Coward." "He's brought a good chunk of his whole division in an attempt to ease his paranoia."

Kenshin flashed downward. "Sir!" "Someone's coming in fast!" A soldier said.

"Prepare for battle!" Sanderson shouts.

"Heh...heh...heh." "Poor poor paranoid Sanderson." "You went so long...feeling like you were on top of the world...with nothing to fear." "Well it's time you feared something again! !" "Ha ha ha!"

Sanderson looked around. "Where are you? ! !" "Come out and face me you coward!"

Kenshin appeared in front of the division. "Why Sanderson-kun...I'm right here!" He said with an insane gleam in his eye.

"Kenshin Kuroshi..." Sanderson snarled. "You have got a lot of nerve appearing in front of me and my division."

"He he he." "What difference does it make?" "Anyway you slice it you're screwed." Kenshin said.

"We'll see about that." "Men attack!" The thousand soldiers rush Kenshin who held Shiroi Tengoku pointing toward the ground. "Come Fools!"

Suddenly a feminine voice cut through. _"Obedience Seal!" "Release!" _All the soldiers fell to the ground clutching their heads. "Ahhh!" "Wh-What's going on? !"

Sanderson turned to the only other person standing. "Iris!" "How dare you!"

"How dare I? !" She shouts. "How dare you kill my friend? !" "How dare you incriminate someone who was innocent? !" "You are a blemish on the face of the empire!" "Men!" "Rise up and strike at our former commander!"

"Hold it!" Kenshin shouts. Iris turns to him. "What is it?"

"Order these guys to leave." "If anyone's killing Sanderson it's going to be me!" Kenshin shouts.

Iris stares for a moment. "Very well." "Men fall back!"

"Sir!" The soldiers shout leaving the area. Iris flashed over to Kenshin. "Kill him really good for me will ya."

"Heh." "Like I need you to tell me that." Kenshin says smirking. Iris laughs and plants her lips on his cheek. "I guess not." "I'll be waiting over there." "If you're not back in fifteen minutes I'm coming back."

Kenshin nods. "Fine." Iris nods and leaves the two alone. Kenshin puts away Shiroi Tengoku and reaches into his pockets. "Today...I avenge Shirota's death." "Using the very weapons he used." Kenshin pulled out two of the daggers Shirota had given him having given the others to his sister like he asked.

Sanderson held his arm out in front of his body. "You will avenge nothing!" "You will die as pathetically as he did!" The launcher on his arm launched four spikes that embedded into Kenshin's body who made no outward movement. _"Denkou Fuuchou!"_

Lightning arced toward Kenshin and electrified him. "Gah!" Kenshin said.

"Ha ha ha!" "Pathetic!"

Kenshin suddenly smirked. "You're the pathetic one." His body glew and became a shikigami stencil.

Sanderson heard something come from behind him and rolled out of the way getting slashed across the back. "Come on Sanderson." "I expected more from a General."

"Silence!" Sanderson said extending his neck and aiming to sink his fangs into Kenshin's skin. Kenshin smirks and dodges to the left and slashes his dagger downward.

Sanderson's eyes widen as his neck rapidly retracts causing Kenshin to miss his slash. Kenshin turns to him smirk still plastered across his face. Sanderson extends his neck again and tries to bite Kenshin only for him to lean his body to dodge. Stepping back Kenshin dodges strike after strike until he hauls one of the daggers back and rams it into Sanderson's mouth. "Ah!" "D-Damn you."

"Time to die." Kenshin said losing his smirk as a soulless gaze appears. _"Ikari Kaze." (A/N: Fury Wind)_

A tendril of wind appears at the tip of the dagger and extends splitting Sanderson's head and neck clean in half.

"Hmph." "Weakling." "To think someone like you was able to fuck up the empire so badly." Kenshin began walking away not noticing a snake growing out of Sanderson's body.

"Heh heh heh." "Die fool!" The snake expanded drastically and lunged for Kenshin. Kenshin flashed out of the way and watched as the snake roared toward him. "You want some more?" "Alright!" "Come on!"

The titanous snake tackled into Kenshin driving him backward. Kenshin looked up and saw Sanderson's upper body sticking out of the snake. "You will never kill me!" "I am invincible in this form!"

"Are you now?" Kenshin said. "We'll see about that." He spoke as lightning surrounded his daggers. _"Todoroki Zashi!" _Lightning pulsed around Sanderson and his snake as Kenshin stabs the daggers in. (A/N: Thunderous Stab)

"Gah!" "Y-You bastard!" Sanderson shouts as the snake opens his mouth. A bright light shines from it. "DIE!" The extends outward and hits Kenshin dead on.

"Heh heh heh!" "I killed you!" "You're dead!" Sanderson shouts boastfully.

"Bakayaro." Kenshin said walking out of the dust unscathed with his left eye shining. "You will never kill me." "I could never be done in by a coward like you."

"You...How did you survive? !" Sanderson snarls loudly.

"None of your business." Kenshin said throwing a charm up into the air. _"Come forth! !" "Goki!"_

The charm shone brilliantly blinding Sanderson. "Gah!" "What is this? !"

Tatsu appeared in his largest form. Kenshin landed on his head. "Hey Tatsu." "Ya mind givin' me a hand with this?"

Tatsu looks out and sees Sanderson coiling ready to strike. "Oh most definitely." Kenshin couldn't tell, but he felt Tatsu was smirking. "Get after it then!" Kenshin shouts.

"Right!" Tatsu says flying toward the snake. Kenshin dashes and jumps off Tatsu as the dragon and snake collide. Slamming his palm into Sanderson's chest he shouts. "Come on Sanderson!" "Let's let our fists do the talking!" Sanderson started being lifted up and pulled out from the snake. "Hah!" Kenshin shouts forcing the two to separate.

Kenshin and Sanderson land away from the titan battle. Ryuujin gets in contact with Kenshin. _**"Need some help there Gaki?"**_Kenshin allows a devilish smirk to cross his features. _"You stay out of this Ryuujin!" "This bastard is all mine!"_

"_**Ha ha!" "He's embracing his lust for violence!" "Magnificent!" Ryuujin said.**_

"I am...going to enjoy this thoroughly." Kenshin says.

"You will enjoy nothing!" Sanderson shouts. "Now die!" He punches toward Kenshin's face only for Kenshin to duck under it and and unsheathe Kuroi Jigoku slightly and drive the butt of the hilt into Sanderson's stomach driving the air out of him. He then spins slamming his heel into the side of Sanderson's face knocking him to the ground. Kenshin throws one of the daggers slashing the side of Sanderson's face.

"Haaaah!" Sanderson roars lunging for him. "I will not be defeated by a worm like you!" He slams into him driving his legs backward. Kenshin grasps his remaining dagger with both hands and stabbed it through the back of his heart.

"Gruh!" Sanderson sounds falling to the ground. "Y-You bastard."

Kenshin smirks. "It looks like this worm...just killed you."

Sanderson glares upward at Kenshin. "This means nothing!" "You are still going to be hounded by assassins!" "For the rest of your days!"

"Heh." "It hasn't killed me yet and it never will Sanderson." "Enjoy your stay in hell!" "Tell 'em Kenshin sent you!" Kenshin says slashing the dagger across Sanderson's throat beheading him.

Kenshin grabs the severed head and pulls out a burlap sack. He inserts the head inside and ties it closed. Extending his hand toward the carcass he speaks two words. _"Hi Juudan!" _The bullet of flame seared into the body and left a pile of ashes in it's place that was blown away by the passing breeze.

"Hey Kenshin!" "What do you want me to do with this snake?" Tatsu said.

"Take it home with ya." "You and Sheena-Chan have yourselves a snake meal on me." Kenshin said.

"Sweeeeeet." Tatsu said dragging out the word. "Alright then see you later." The dragon left leaving Kenshin alone.

Iris appeared. "So you succeeded?"

"Nope." Kenshin said. "I've possessed this fool's body and took it for my own!" Iris shakes her head. "OK then why do you still sound like Kenshin-kun then?"

Kenshin's eyes became black dots. "Ah...good question." "Well anyway Sanderson's dead." "His severed head is in here." "So...how may I serve thee my lovely General?" He said doing a mock bow.

"He he." "Alright can the syrupy comments." Iris said. "So what now?"

"Well the job also said I had to prove to the Empire he was really dead." "So I guess I'm haulin' ass to Hellas to drop off the head." Kenshin said

"Is that all?" Iris asks. "Aren't you going to visit the princess?" "It's been two years since she last saw you."

Kenshin looks away. "I'd like to..." Iris smacked him across the face. "No." "Listen here Kenshin-kun you've been depriving yourself of love for too long!" "It's changed you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" "I'm still me." Kenshin says.

"OK then let's see what happens when I do this." Iris says walking up to him and ramming her lips against his. Kenshin staggered backward as Iris deepened the kiss slipping her tongue into his mouth. "Mmm..." Iris moaned pushing against his tongue. Kenshin however was too stunned to have done anything.

Iris pulled away. "See?" "You act like such a hardass all the time, but when it comes to receiving love from a girl like me you lock up." "You become completely shy."

"Ah..." Kenshin says. Iris smiles and dips under his outstretched arms and kisses him again.

Kenshin's eyes narrow and close as Iris again deepens the kiss on him. _"Oh ho?" "I had a feeling she was attracted to Kenshin." Arika said._

"_Jeez." Mirai said. "She's just letting him have it so to speak ain't she?"_

"**_Ha ha!" "Come on Gaki stop bein' so shy and get you some!" Ryuujin said. _**Mirai sighed and planted his fist into the side of the dragon god's face. Ryuujin turned and tackled him to the ground. **_"Ya sonuva bitch!"_**

"_Bring it!" Mirai said smacking his fist in between Ryuujin's eyes._

Iris backs away. Kenshin sighs. "Iris-Chan do you think I want to force the ones that love me away?"

"No, but you don't have to." Iris said. "The princess always has people to protect her and you can protect the people you love too."

Kenshin stares for a moment then begins to chuckle. The chuckling soon becomes full blown laughter. Iris joins in his laughter. "W-What's so funny? !" "It's infectious!"

"Ahhh..." "I was just laughing at myself." "I can't believe I needed you to teach me that obvious lesson." Kenshin said.

"Hm hm." "You're an idiot sometimes you know that?" Iris said. "So what do you say?" "Will you go see her?"

"Well...it will be tough to get into the palace grounds, but I guess I can smooth things over with her." Kenshin said. Iris smiles. "Don't you worry about that." "I'll get you in."

"Heh heh." "Want anything in return?" "That would be a pretty big risk you'd be taking." Kenshin said. Iris kissed him a third time. "How does more of those in the future sound?"

Kenshin was in a daze with a lopsided grin on his face. "Great..." Iris giggled dragging the dual breeded demon by the arm. "Come on let's get moving now."

(break)

_A Couple of Days later._

_Hellas_

"Will you come on?" Iris whispered. "We're almost at the palace gates."

"Excuse me for being nervous." Kenshin says lowly. "I don't wanna deal with the ensuing bullshit if we get caught."

"That's understandable, but come on." Iris said walking up to the gates with Kenshin in tow. "I'm reporting back from the patrol party."

"Where is General Sanderson?" The guards ask. "The rest of the Tracker Division arrived back here already."

"He unfortunately committed suicide due to his increased paranoia as of late." "I am acting as the head of the Trackers until one is decided."

"Very well who is this fella with the hood on?" The guards ask.

"This is just a friend of mine I ran into." "He prefers to remain anonymous, but he will be in my company until he leaves so do not worry." Iris says. The guards relax. "Very well." "Proceed."

Iris nods and walks by with Kenshin. As soon as they were out of earshot Kenshin said. "Where's Somo at?" "I gotta go drop this head off."

Iris shook her head and snatched the bag away from him. "You let me deal with the head." "The princess is at the back of the palace."

"Um...OK?" Kenshin said as Iris left. He looked down and notice a swaying motion in her hips. **_"She __totally wants you." Ryuujin says. _**_"Yeah..." Kenshin thought absentmindedly._

Iris smirked to herself seeing him stare. _"Ahh...sorry princess, but I gotta try to get mine too." _She arrived in front of a building and saw Somo standing in front. "Iris?" "What brings you here?"

"Ahh..." "Just a drop off from Zettai Sesshoumaru-kun." Iris said holding out the bag. Somo's eyes widen taking the bag. "From Kenshin?" He opened it and saw the contents. "Ugh." "That is one ugly mug." "That snake bastard has seen better days." "So what is Kenshin doing now?"

"Oh..." "Patching things up with his girlfriend." Iris said.

"You mean he'-" Iris slapped her hand on his face. "Shh." "You'll blow his cover."

(break)

_With Kenshin._

Kenshin walked to the back of the palace and saw Theodora staring off into the distance. He started to walk up to her when she spoke out. (sigh) "Why did I push him out so quickly like that?" "I could have tried to patch things up but I reacted horribly." "I'd...give anything to have him embrace me again." "I still love you Kenshin."

Kenshin's eye softens as he quietly makes his way up to her. Grabbing her shoulder he turns her around and placed his lips against hers. Theodora not realizing who it was tried to force him off and bashed her fists against his chest. She reached up to his hood and yanked it off. Her eyes felt like they were about to pop out of her head seeing who it was. _"Kenshin? !" "I-Is this a dream? !"_

Kenshin pulled away and embraced her. "Long time no see Theo-Chan."

"Kenshin...I-I'm sorry." Theodora said. "For con-"

"No." "Don't." Kenshin says. "You had every right to react that way." "It was stupid of me to react like I did."

"No...you also had every right to be angry with me." "Losing Dad really hurt the both of us and I just kept reminding you of it." Theodora said.

"Theodora...ever since that night...I still loved you." "I still do." Kenshin says.

"I'm...happy to hear that." Theodora said grabbing him by the arm. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Kenshin asks. Theodora looks down blushing as they walk. "You'll see."

Theodora turns to a door and opens it. Dragging Kenshin in with her she shuts it. Kenshin looks around and recognizes it as her room. "Theo-Ch-" Kenshin was cut off by the princesses' lips ramming against his. Kenshin staggers backward as she deepens the kiss sliding her tongue into his mouth. Kenshin didn't want to be outdone by her so he pushed back causing her to moan contently. She breaks the kiss and looks down. "Kenshin." "I want you." "I want you to take me."

Kenshin nods. "Alright." Kenshin leaned in to kiss her again when she pressed her finger to her lips. "Let me undress a little first."

(break) (A/N: Due to new policy the lemon in this chapter will be moved to the Adult site.)

Kenshin walked out of Theodora's room with Noka. She had decided to join her daughter saying she needed someone to hold her. "Kenshin." "Thank you for ending the corruption in this empire."

"Please." "The corruption isn't over until you change the councilors minds." Kenshin says.

"Be that as it may on behalf of the Empire I thank you." Noka says doing a slight bow.

"I sense someone coming." "I'll be taking my leave." Kenshin said throwing his hood on and flashing away. Noka turned around and narrowed her eyes seeing Sakara. "What do you want."

"M-Milady?" Sakara said. "Wh-What have I been doing lately." Noka stares oddly at her. "Did you hit your head or something?" "You've been doing whatever Jake Sanderson told you." Sakara paled and a frightful look overtook her face. Noka's eyes widen slightly. "Wait...what's the last thing you remember?"

"I-I was on my way back home after spending the day with you and little Theo when I was dragged into an alley and knocked unconscious by that snake." Sakara said. She wrapped her arms around herself shaking. "I-I can't r-remember anything after that."

Noka sighed. "Are you familiar with the names Rantou Ensa Vesper and Sin Kutan Daniel Veno and Scott Akakuro?" Sakara nods quickly. "Y-Yes." "I-I was considering...asking Sin out." "They all held high posts in the army if I believe."

"Well they aren't here anymore." Noka said. "They're still alive, but you ousted them all out of here." Noka said. Sakara's eyes widen. "H-How?" "The council can't interfere in the army!"

Noka shook her head. "Thanks to you they can." "You gained support and took almost all the power away from me and Daiken-kun." "We may as well be figureheads."

"Th-Then I-I'll fix it!" Sakara said. Noka sighs. "How?" "You are just one person." "You will lose all support as soon as you try." "Now tell my are you familiar with the Kuroshi and Tsuki clan's last two remaining members?"

"Y-Yes!" "H-Hikari-Sama was an idol to me!" Sakara said. Noka sighs again. "Well she and Ryuushin had children." "Then she got kidnapped with her daughter and their son was left in Megalomesembria to suffer for his father's sins."

"Wh-What? !" "H-How dare they!" Noka stopped her. "The boy escaped and then came here where he was made into one of Daiken-kun's retainers." "During a fight however Daiken-kun sacrificed himself to protect the boy." "However you had ordered him to remain here." "He ignored you for one simple reason." At Sakara's confused look she finished. "Because the person the boy was fighting was the Life-Maker Hottan who had possessed his mother's body."

"Wh-What happened next?" Sakara said shakily. Noka stared hard at her. "He nearly died after successfully getting his mother back and was also ousted by you." Noka said. Sakara's eyes widen. "Wh-What? !" "N-No!" "P-Please milady tell me what I can do to fix this!" "I'll do anything to make amends to them all!"

Noka sighs then smiles. "It will take awhile, but come with me." "I would like to welcome you back Sakara-Chan."

Sakara nods slowly. "A-After this is all over I want to see the six of them." Noka turns to her. "Of course."

(break)

_Hellas Outskirts._

Kenshin appeared outside of Hellas. "Well I guess this is it." "So long for now old country of mine." He pulled out his communicator and went to hit the warp button when he noticed someone come up to him. _"Crap!" "How could I let them get close? !"_

"Kenshin-kun?" Kenshin blinked seeing Yuki. "O-Oh...Yuki-Chan."

"U-Uh..." They both say. "H-How h-has..." The two sigh. "I'm glad to see you."

Yuki smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I killed Sanderson and dropped off the remains." Kenshin said. Yuki sighs contently. "I guess...Shiro-kun can rest now."

"Yuki I'm...!" Kenshin was silenced as Yuki pressed her lips to his. "Don't worry about now." "It's in the past." "Here." She said placing a ring in Kenshin's hand. Kenshin's eye widens. "Yuki this is!"

"Yes." "It's Shiro-kun's wedding band." "I'd like you to have it." "Not that I'm asking you to take his place or anything..." Yuki blushed seeing what she just said. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" "I-I'll be leaving now!" Kenshin grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Yuki-Chan." "If you give me some time I'll think about it." "Lets wait until this situation blows over OK?"

Kenshin kissed her softly. "But I'd kinda like to remain single right now so hang on to this for me." He placed the ring back into her hand.

"O-Ok." "Thanks." Yuki said taking off. Kenshin smiled and warped back to the Rikudou's base where Rantou was waiting. "Shougai." Kenshin said. Rantou shakes and bows. "Kenshin." "Enough with the formalities and the codenames." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Sanderson is dead." "The empire should slowly start getting back in order." Kenshin said.

"Yes." "The thorn in our sides is finally gone." "We may at long last be able to return to the nation we loved." Rantou said. "I speak for the entire Rikudou Organization when I say you have our deepest thanks."

"Then could I ask something?" Kenshin said. Rantou nods. "What is it?"

"I'm going to be staying in the company of The Thousand Master's daughter for awhile as she trains to become a Magister Magi." "I request that I be released from the jobs that require Zettai Sesshoumaru for the time being." "You can call on me to assist in your jobs and the like, but I wanna be with her for a majority of my time."

Rantou nods. "Very well." "You are hereby placed on vacation from Rikudou however I cannot pay you for it." Kenshin shakes his head. "I'll live." "Now I must be going." He hit the teleport button and warped back to Wales.

He began walking toward the academy. _"So Kenshin." "How was it banging royalty?" Mirai said._

Kenshin let out a lopsided grin. Y'know the grin that says 'I just got laid.' _"Amazing." _

"**_He he." "You are a lucky bastard by mortal standards." Ryuujin says. _**Kenshin inwardly chuckled. _"Heh heh." "For once I agree with you humanoid walking handbag."_

Mirai chuckled as Ryuujin raged out at him. He noticed Arika had been silent and chalked it up to it being 'woman stuff'

He soon came up to the academy where Yukari was waiting for him. "Kenshin-nii...what the hell is with that grin?" She said.

Kenshin said nothing instead opting to give her a once over. Yukari blushes finding his eyes land on her chest and bashed her fist into the side of his head. "Stop eying my boobs you pervert!"

"He he he." Kenshin chuckled perversely. "You know you like it."

Yukari's blush deepens. "Damn you!" She kicked him in the ribs and stormed away. "Asshole."

"_He he." Mirai laughs. "Jeez you help her when she was curious about sex and this is how she repays you?"_

"_Ow..." Kenshin groans._

(chapter end)

Draconis: Abrupt ending is abrupt.

Ryuushin: Ain't it?

Draconis: Ain't ain't a word, but people use it everyday so who gives a shit really

Just going to end it off here. Next time we head into the next arc of the story.

Draconis678 out.


	16. The Mage Training involves What now!

Draconis: (yawn) Why am I writing when I'm tired?

Kenshin: Why are you asking me? I'm just as tired.

Draconis: Good point. (turns head) Jeez they look exhausted.

Kenshin: What the? I've been doin' all the work what the hell?

Draconis: Eh. Let 'em sleep the ladies are delicate.

Kenshin: Whatever let's just get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 16

The Mage Training Involves What Now? !

Draconis: Be-

Miyuki: (dreaming) Let's get started!

(start)

_One month after Sanderson's Death._

Negi was laying in bed asleep. She had a scarlet blush on her cheeks. With her was an also asleep Kenshin who looked content. However let's see what Negi was dreaming about shall we?

(Dream)

"Mm!" A loud moaning was heard. What could have caused it you ask? Well Negi was dreaming about being in a passionate make out session with the boy she was currently in bed with.

The two break apart and stare into each others eyes. "Kenshin-kun..." Negi says dazed.

"Negi-Chan..." Kenshin says closing in on her lips capturing them in another heated kiss.

Negi pushed away. "Kenshin-kun...I...I"

Kenshin presses his finger to her lips smiling. "Shh." "Just relax and let me take care of you."

"Niiiiichannnnn!" "Neeeeggiii-Chaaannnnn!"

(dream end)

Kenshin blinked away sleep and turned to Miyuki who was smiling. "What is it Imouto?"

"Tou-Chan Kaa-Chan and Nekane-nee sent me to wake you guys." Miyuki says cheerfully.

"Yeah so get up." "Jeez it's not like you two to sleep in." Kenshin turned to see Yukari tossing one of her daggers into the wall. The two girls were wearing standard mage cloaks and black sandals. Yukari was wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore when she accompanied Kenshin on his first job. The shirt was black and the broken heart was red. It had been fitted to hug around her high C-cup chest and showed off the curves of her body nicely. The jean shorts were now regular black jeans that formed around her legs and waist.

Miyuki was wearing something similar however her shirt had the kanji for love in the middle with the outline of a man and woman reaching for one another. She wore also wore a skirt that cut off at mid thigh with a belt around it with knee high black and purple stripped socks.

"Nnn." "What time is it?" Kenshin asks.

"Ten A.M." Yukari says. Kenshin's eyes widen. "Yo Hey Negi-Chan wake the hell up!" "You got one hour till the ceremony!"

Negi's eyes snapped open. "O-Oh no!" "K-Kenshin-kun get outta here so I can get dressed!"

Kenshin was shoved out with his clothes. The door slammed shut behind him. "What...the?" "Ah whatever." Kenshin peels off his shirt and takes down his pants. He hears a giggling behind him and turns to see a blond haired woman wearing a black dress. "Oh hello Nekane." "Do you mind?"

"Sure." Nekane says. Kenshin stares at her as he reaches for his red dress pants. "Oh!" "Of course!" Nekane turns around. "So is Negi awake?"

"Yeah." "She's getting dressed." "Hence why I'm getting dressed out here." Kenshin says looping a belt through his pants after having put them on. "I still don't get why I have to get dressed to the nines so to speak." He says buttoning up his red shirt and putting on a tie. "I'm not the one going out she is."

"Yes, but I sneaked a peek at Negi's diploma." Nekane says. "She's gonna be a teacher and your parents and I worked you in as an assistant."

"Joy." Kenshin says sarcastically. "You can turn around now."

"Oh." "My my Kenshin-kun you look so handsome." Nekane says. Kenshin shot her a deadpanned stare. "It's just my typical outfit only with dress pants and a tie. He threw on his jacket and sighs. "Negi-Chan are you about ready?" "Magus said he wanted you at the grand hall thirty minutes before the ceremony."

"OK!" "I'm coming!" Negi shouts. The door opens revealing Negi in a greenish suit with a tie. Kenshin stared amused. "OK little miss tomboy let's go."

The door slammed shut and Negi shouts from the other end. "J-Just give me another minute!"

"You know we're going to be late as hell right?" Nekane says. Kenshin chuckles. "Yeah."

"What's taking them so long?" Kenshin hears his father say. Turning around he shrugged. "Negi's getting ready for the ceremony." "She came out in that green men's suit." 

The door creaked open and Negi walked back out. She wore a black button up shirt and a white business dress skirt that fit snugly to her body. Kenshin gave her a once over. Negi had grown a lot over the years. She had decided to keep her hair in a bushy tail. Her chest measured to be a C-cup like Yukari, but anyway onto other matters.

Negi blushes feeling Kenshin's eyes on her. "Wh-What?"

Kenshin turns his head away so she couldn't see him blush. "Nothing." "I-It looks good on you."

"Thanks." Negi says grabbing her mage cloak and putting it on. "Come on let's go."

Kenshin nods and walks away with her. Miyuki pokes her head out the door and giggles. "Kenshin-niichan and Negi-Chan are like a couple of lovebirds." Ryuushin chuckles. "Yeah." "They sure do have that look don't they?"

Yukari shoots them both an annoyed glare walking forward.. "Will you two shut it and get moving?"

"What's the matter Yukari?" Ryuushin asks. "Are you jealous of Kenshin or something." Yukari almost trips over her own feet. "N-No!"

"Ah I get it!" Miyuki says in a matter o' factly tone. "Yukari-neechan's jealous of Negi!" "She wants to be in her position!"

"Miyuki..." Yukari says tonelessly.

Miyuki cocks her head to the side. "Hm?"

"Get over here so I can beat the hell outta you!" Yukari shouts chasing her younger sibling. Ryuushin shakes his head. "Children Children calm down." "We gotta be heading down that way too."

"Fine." The two girls said abashed.

(break)

_An hour later._

Kenshin was listening as the Magus droned on about the tasks of the mages. _"Ugh." "I know this is supposed to be Negi-Chan's big moment and all, but this takes too damn long." He thought._

"_Agreed." _Arika said.

"Negi Springfield!" Magus shouts. Negi stood at attention. "Yes!"

"Receive your diploma." "Receive it and accept your training assignment."

"Yes!" Negi says taking the diploma and walking toward Kenshin and the others.

"Well Negi." "Unfurl the scroll so we can find out where we're going." Yukari says.

"Yeah Negi-Chan." Miyuki says.

"Where's Anya?" Negi says.

"Over here!" Negi turned to see a girl that looked to be the same age as Kenshin and Yukari with dark red hair that hung down to her waist. She wore a black cloak that covered her whole body.

"Oh there you are Anya." Negi says smiling. Anya waves her off. "Yeah Yeah baka just open it already."

Negi began unfurling the scroll as Kenshin closed his eyes.

"A..." Negi trails off.

"Teacher in..." Yukari trails off.

"Japan? !" Anya and Miyuki finish.

"Whoa Whoa!" Anya says. "This has to be some kind of mistake." "I'm gonna go ta-"

"Wasting thy time Anya." Kenshin says. "That scroll is designed to assign one thing and one thing only." "If a teacher Negi's is to be assigned then a teacher she shall be."

"As bluntly stated as that was he's right Anya-Chan." Hikari says.

"Aw come on though!" "Negi's a total spaz and a baka!" Anya says. Negi turns to her appalled at the lack of faith she had. "Wh-What the hell Anya? !"

"Come on you know you can't handle teaching!" Anya says.

"Well that's too bad." Magus says walking up to them. "The assignment is final." "So pack your things and get ready to move out Negi." "You're going to be gone for quite some time." "However don't fret the headmaster there is a friend of mine and Kenshin-kun here was assigned to be your assistant teacher."

"Say what? !" Yukari and Miyuki shout.

"And here's a kicker." "Mom and Dad enrolled you both into the same academy." Kenshin says bemused. "Say hello to Kenshin-Sensei Nee-Chans."

"What no way!" "Come on!" Yukari says.

"Sorry Yukari he's telling the truth." Ryuushin says. "It's a girls academy so the only way we could get him in is by convincing the headmaster to make him an assistant teacher."

"But seriously what does Kenshin-nii know about teaching!" Yukari says. Kenshin turns to her. "I helped teach you didn't I?"

Yukari grabs the collar of his shirt getting in his face. "That was magic training dumbass." "You'd better not use this as some kind of weird excuse to screw with us."

Kenshin shot her an amused smirk. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"_Pfft..." "Yes you would." Mirai says. _Kenshin inwardly chuckles. _"She don't know that."_

Yukari buries her fist into Kenshin's stomach. "Whatever."

Kenshin grabs his stomach in pain. "Ooowwww." "That's my sister...still as much of a psycho as ever."

Yukari turns back to him with a menacing gleam in her eyes. "What was that?"

Kenshin pales. "N-Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Yukari says turning back around.

"Um." "I was already packed to leave so let's just go." Negi says.

(break)

_Airport._

"So we're going it alone." Kenshin asks. Ryuushin nods. "Yeah." "We'll be staying at Eishun's for the time being so we're only a train ride away if you need us for something."

"Aw do ya haveta go? !" Miyuki moans in disappointment. Hikari giggles. "Sorry Miyuki-Chan the headmaster says we can't be around." "Said it might be a good experience for you to be on your own for awhile."

"Eh?" Yukari says. "What about him?" "He's been alone enough hasn't he?" She says pointing at Kenshin who shrugs. "I'm fine with it." "I mean other than having Miyuki-Chan and Negi-Chan along for the ride it'll be like I'm on the job again."

"What about me?" Yukari says narrowing her eyes. Kenshin stares at her. "You accompanied me on well over half my jobs." "I'm used to having you around."

"Hm." "Surprisingly enough I didn't make a name for myself." Yukari muses to herself. Kenshin chuckles. "That's because you were riding the coattails of my success."

Yukari smacks him over the head. "Shut up."

Kenshin rubs his head. _"Why does a smoke out with Daniel seem so appealing right now?" _He absently wonders. "Anyway see ya later Mom Dad."

Hikari walks forward and kisses all three of her children on the cheek. "Take good care of yourselves now." "And don't cause any trouble."

"Tell that to Miyuki." Kenshin and Yukari mutter. Hikari laughs. "OK OK and most of all have fun."

"Yeah." "Take it easy." Ryuushin says. "You most of all Kenshin." Kenshin shot his father an annoyed glare. "Yeah Yeah."

"Also Negi." Hikari says. "Don't take your job too seriously." "I mean yeah take it seriously, but remember to have some fun as well." "All work and no play makes you a dull girl." Negi nods and smiles. "OK Hikari-San thanks." Negi says.

Ryuushin ruffles the girl's hair. "And you and Kenshin don't go off and elope somewhere."

"Dad!" "Ryuushin-San!" Kenshin and Negi both shout blushing deeply.

"Ha ha ha!" Ryuushin laughs as the four make their way onto the plane. Hikari pokes him on the shoulder. "Shouldn't we be catching our plane too?"

"Oh!" "Right." Ryuushin says as the two make their way to their gate.

Meanwhile the kid's plane had begun to take off. They had managed to land a four person row together. Negi sat next to the window. Kenshin was next to her reading his book. Yukari was next to him thumbing through the spell book Kenshin loaned her and Miyuki a few years ago. Miyuki surprisingly enough dozed off in her seat from what the other three assumed was boredom.

Negi yawns drawing Kenshin's attention. "Something wrong?"

"No." Negi says stretching out her limbs. "I'm just sleepy." "Do you mind?"

Kenshin smiles. "No." "Go ahead." Negi nods and adjusts herself in her seat and lays her head on Kenshin's chest falling asleep fast. Yukari looks over and shakes her head. "You know you do kinda look like a couple." "That's just my opinion though."

Kenshin sighs. "Yukari you know I can't put her under the knife like that." "I'll protect her, but I stay single to keep the assassins coming after me and me alone."

Yukari sighs. "You know you can't handle it alone." "Sooner or later you're going to hit your limit."

"Well..can't afford to know it." Kenshin says.

"Well what if you find it one day?" Yukari says.

Kenshin lets out a small smile. "Well you always enjoy telling me how much of an idiot I am."

Yukari shakes her head. "No." "Not even I would want to then."

"Heh." "Thanks." Kenshin looks around seeing everyone else minding their own business. "Say Yukari."

"Huh?" Yukari says.

"You..." Kenshin trails off with a blush. "You wanna 'practice' one last time."

Yukari blinks. "Here?" A light blush graces her cheeks. "But...people are around."

"The plane isn't that packed and everyone minding their own business." Kenshin says. Yukari slowly nods and inches closer to him. The twins eyes slowly close as their lips press together. Kenshin nibbles on her bottom lip gaining entrance to her mouth. She lets out a light moan as his tongue explores around. She darts her tongue into his mouth and explores around herself before they break apart for air.

"You've...gotten better." Kenshin whispers. Yukari nods. "Th-Thanks." "You too."

"Um Yukari I've been meaning to ask." Kenshin asks. "Were you exactly alright with having your...first time with me?"

"Well...I wasn't planning on my first time being quite like it was, but...I've got no problems with it." Yukari says. "Miyuki I know for a fact enjoyed herself as well."

"OK." "But I got a question." Kenshin says.

"Hm?" Yukari sounds Kenshin takes a breath. "That guy who tried to ask you out." "Why'd you turn him down?"

Yukari turns away. "That's none of your business." "But if you must know I just didn't like him."

"Don't let Miyuki hear you say that." Kenshin says. "She'd take it the wrong way and think it's because you have a thing for me."

"Ugh." "She has been saying that ever since that night." Yukari mutters. She yawns drawing Kenshin's attention. "Tired?"

"Yeah." "I'll be fine." Yukari says. Kenshin grabs her shoulder and set her head on his chest facing Negi. "B-Baka...what are you doing?" She says blushing.

"I'm feeling tired too." "Just make yourself comfortable." Kenshin says setting his hands on her's and Negi's sides. He felt Yukari shift around a bit. "G'night Kenshin-nii."

Kenshin smiles closing his eye. "Night."

(break)

_A day later._

The group had reached their destination which Kenshin found out was the academy Konoka was enrolled in. Mahora Academy. However he decided to take a longer path as Yukari Miyuki and Negi all rode the train to the main building.

Which brings him to his current situation. He had stumbled his way into a group's practicing area. They all didn't take to kindly to that and began shooting at him. Kenshin who was dodging the shots shouts at the boys and girls. "Aw come on guys I'm just taking the scenic route to the headmaster's office!"

"Silence!" "We know who you are."

Kenshin sighs pulling out a roll of coins firing one at a bullet coming toward him. "Alright then." "I'll humor you guys." He dashes forward with two rolls of coins in each hand and fires at the bullets coming toward him. "Man you guys couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

"Serizawa-Taicho what do we do? !" One of the guys say. A boy with near platinum blond hair sighs. "Fan and circle around him!" "We'll take him into the headmaster!"

Kenshin smirks as the various club members surrounded him. "Oh?" "Surrounding me hm?"

"Yes." Serizawa says. "Now are you going to come quietly or do we have to use excessive force?"

"Hu hu hu." Kenshin laughs. "Let's see how excessive your force is!" He dashes to the left blocking what he can as he is pelted in the back with bullets. Kenshin realized something as the bullets hit him. _"These are freaking rubber bullets!"_

Kenshin stops and fires off a salvo of coins in all directions pegging everyone in the head. They all fall to the ground except Serizawa who falls to a knee. "Ugh." "What is that?"

"Rakansen." Kenshin answers. "Serizawa was it?"

"Yeah?" He says. Kenshin chuckles. "You and your crew here are pretty good, but if you wanna take someone like me out you're going to want to use live ammo." Serizawa falls to the ground unconscious.

"Live ammo hm?" Kenshin hears a voice ringing through the clearing. "You mean like this?"

Kenshin winced as a bullet tore through his left bicep. He didn't have time to see where it was coming from. _"This chick ain't playin' games." _He grabs a handful of substitution stencils and throws them into the air. _"Charm-San Charm-San please take my place."  
><em>

Fifteen clones of Kenshin appeared. "Fan out and find her." "When you do shout out." "Assume she is as strong as I am."

The clones nod and take off. Kenshin's eyes twitch as all fifteen clones suddenly dispel. "She's on the move."

"I am." A girl says from behind him pointing a gun at the back of his skull. Kenshin's eyes widen then he smirks. "You're pretty good...uh."

"Mana." "Tatsumiya Mana." She says.

"Right." "So...gonna finish it?" Kenshin says.

Kenshin hears the gun click back and rolls forward. Mana points her pistol downward and shoots just as Kenshin fires a coin at her.

Mana jumps to the left and fires at him. Kenshin smirks and fires off another coin. He stands up and turns to her. "Who do you work for?"

"The highest bidder." Mana says. "Doesn't matter who I work for or what the job is." "Just so long as I get paid."

"Oh really?" Kenshin muses. "So if I paid you for sexual favors you'd do it?"

His response was a bullet being fired at his face. "Ha ha ha!" "I was only joking Tatsumiya." "Or should I say 'Daddy Long-Legs?"

Mana's eyes twitch. "And how did you come across that name?"

"In Mundus Magicus there have been reports in my organization, Rikudou of a beautiful tan skinned woman with flowing black hair and piercing brown eyes wearing a beige trench coat and a one piece suit axing a bunch of bounty heads going by that name." "Missing the one piece and trench coat."

"That could be anyone." Mana says. Kenshin shrugs. "Yeah, but the reports also included that she was extremely skilled in gunplay." "Y'know you've been takin' work from me right?"

"Work from you?" Mana says. _"Wait." "He says he's from the Rikudou Organization and he professes in bounty hunting..." _Her eyes widen slightly. "You're...Zettai Sesshoumaru." "Otherwise known as Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki."

"Heh heh." "Good guess." Kenshin says smirking. Mana points her gun at him. "Taking you in will help my home in Musashi."

"Home?" Kenshin says dodging to the left as she fired at him. She snapped her guns toward him firing off both clips. He fired off both rolls of coins in response. "I also heard that you're a loner why would you want to help someone."

Mana ducked behind a tree reloading her pistols. "Don't judge a book by it's cover Kenshin-San." "If you must know I don't only kill people like you do." "I've picked up children and put them in the orphanage in Musashi."

"And you should practice what you preach." Mana's eyes widen turning to find Kenshin pointing a pistol at her head.

"Shundou." "'Tis a thing of beauty to surprise people like this." Kenshin says.

"_Dammit!" "Does it hav-"_

"I know what you're thinking." Kenshin says. "Does he carry a pistol with live ammo?" "Well you gotta ask yourself." "Am I lucky?" "Well?" "Are you?"

"_Don't call my bluff." "I'm late enough as is." Kenshin thought._

Mana blinked looking at the gun. She smirks firing a bullet at his head. Kenshin cursed as the bullet soared toward his head.

"Itai!" Kenshin shouts as it bounces off his head. "Huh?" "A rubber bullet?" "I thought you were using live ammo."

"Hm hm." Mana says standing up. "Just one set of clips." "You spared my club members so that must mean you only kill on the job."

"Or if assassins come after me." Kenshin says. Mana shakes her head and pulled him over to her and kissed him. Kenshin's eye widens. _"What the hell? !" "We just met!" _Kenshin felt her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth much to his shock.

She broke away and looks away from him. "Don't ask what that was about." "I usually don't do that, but I like people with skill and power."

"Well that's all well and good, but take it slower." Kenshin reprimanded. Mana turns to him. "I just said I don't do that often." "You're like the second person I ever kissed."

"Er...OK." "So what tipped you off about the gun?"

"It was the captain's." Mana said. Kenshin face palmed. "Of course." The two began walking. "So Kenshin-San." "What is a boy your age doing killing people?"

"It's not the only thing I do, but it's one of the things I excel at." "If you're good at something never do it for free." Kenshin says.

"True." Mana says.

"So what's with the home in Musashi?" Kenshin asks. Mana looks ahead. "I'm just carrying out the will of someone important to me that passed away." 

"I see." Kenshin says. "Huh?" "What the?"

Mana looks where he was looking to see an orange haired girl with bells in her hair holding Negi by the cloth of her shirt. She was accompanied by a brown haired cheerful looking girl and a girl with raven black hair holding a nodachi. _"Where the hell are Miyuki and Yukari?" _Kenshin thought grabbing a roll of coins and firing one at the girl's arm.

The coin collided with her arm and she dropped Negi in a heap. "Where'd that come from? !"

The sword toting girl stepped forward. "Come out!" "Or I'll force you out."

"Heh." "Like you could." Kenshin says dashing out with Shiroi Tengoku in his hands. The girl slashed her sheathed blade toward him. Kenshin blocked then got a better look at her. "Eh?" "Setsuna-Chan?"

"Huh?" "K-Kenshin-kun? !" Setsuna says surprised. Mana walked out from the brush. "Mana where have you been? !" She asks.

"My business Setsuna." "Kagurazaka you act too brash." Mana says.

"T-Tatsumiya? !" The orange haired girl stammers.

"Hey Negi!" "Don't be so quick to take off next time!" Kenshin turned to find Yukari and Miyuki running up to them.

"Kenshin-niichan? !" "How'd you beat us here? !" Miyuki shouts.

"Seriously!" Yukari says.

"My secret." Kenshin says putting away Shiroi Tengoku. "So Setsuna-Chan it's been awhile how's Kono-Chan and you been?"

"Ken-kun I'm over here." The brown haired girl says. Kenshin turns to her. "Oh Kono-Chan there you are!" "Jeez I tried to visit a couple of years ago and you weren't around." 

"Excuse me!" "Asuna shouts. "Just who the hell are you? !" "Where do you get off firing a coin into my arm? !" Asuna shouts reeling her hand back to smack him. Kenshin sighs catching her arm. "Oh me?" "I'm just the assistant teacher that's been assigned here." Kenshin then pointed at Negi. "That girl you were just woman-handling is the new teacher."

"Oh there you are Kenshin-kun, Negi-kun." The group heard from the window. Negi brightened up. "Takamichi!" "How ya doin' ya old nut? !"

"Heh heh." Kenshin says letting go of Asuna's arm. "Ah it's been awhile Takamichi ya crazy bastard."

"Kenshin-kun!" "Don't be so rude!" Negi whines.

"Ah then again I should say Kenshin-Sensei and Negi-Sensei." Takamichi muses.

"Ahhh!" "Takahata-Sensei!" "H-How are you?" Asuna says with a lovestruck look in her eyes. Mana facepalms muttering. "Not again."

"Wait Kenshin-kun you said you were the new assistant teacher?" Setsuna asks.

Kenshin nods. "Yeah."

"Wait Negi-Sensei?" Konoka says turning to Negi who dusted herself off and cleared her throat. "Yes." "Kenshin-kun and I are the new teachers for the English department."

"What? !" Asuna says. "I could never accept you two as teachers!"

"Well Asuna-kun you'll find out for yourself whether they're good teachers because they're also taking over my homeroom." Takamichi says.

"G-Geeeh? !" "N-No way!" Asuna says grabbing Kenshin by the collar of his jacket. Kenshin in turn stared disinterested. "Accept it." "By the way I'd move."

"Why?" Asuna says. A sneezing sound was heard and Asuna's clothes were blown off by a fierce wind.

Setsuna's mouth gaped open. Mana blinked. Konoka smiled not getting what was going on Negi blushed Yukari face palmed and Miyuki laughed. "What the hell? !" Asuna said trying to cover herself. Kenshin stares. "Wool bear panties?"

"What the hell is going on? ! !" Asuna screeched.

(break)

_Headmaster's office. _

"So that's all that happened." Kenshin finished explaining to an old man with a long beard long eye brows and a pony tail wearing what looked to be an Onmyoudou's uniform.

"Headmaster please tell me this is some kind of joke." Asuna says.

"Well I could, but it wouldn't be the truth." He says. "Now the Negi-Sensei." "Kenshin-Sensei." 

"Yeah?" "Y-Yes." Kenshin and Negi say.

"This should be quite a change for one of you and a difficult challenge in the others training." He says.

"Knew that Konoemon-San." Kenshin shrugs. "We're ready."

"Yes." "You two will student teach until March." Konoemon says.

"We'll do our best." Negi says. Konoemon shakes his head. "Do better than that." "By the way Kenshin-Sensei if you require a girlfriend my granddaughter is available."

Kenshin blinks. "Um." "OK." Konoka smashes a mallet over her grandfather's head. "Oh grandpa."

"Now then Yukari and Miyuki Tsuki Kuroshi." "Your parents specifically requested that I put you in the same class as Kenshin-Sensei, but if he plays favorites with you I'll have to split you up."

Yukari shot the elderly man a deadpanned stare. "Don't worry." "He doesn't cut corners." "If anything he'll come down harder on us."

"Yeah don't worry!" Miyuki says. "Kenshin-niichan is strict when he needs to be."

"Good." Konoemon says. Asuna steps forward. "Come on!" "They're no older than me!" "I can't accept them being teachers!"

Kenshin turns over to Negi seeing her shoot the orangette an annoyed scowl. Konoemon sighs. "It's not for you to accept Asuna, but for me to and I do." "Now then Negi-Sensei if you fail this training there will be no second chances." "Just as well Kenshin-Sensei to keep you on your toes if you fail...I will alert _**them **_that you're here."

"I won't." Negi says bowing her head. Konoemon nods turning to Kenshin. "And you."

"I need to have a word with you after this." "Alone." Kenshin says offhandedly.

"Very well." Konoemon says. "We'll start you off today your advisor will Shizuna-Sensei." "Shizuna-kun are you there?"

Negi and Kenshin turn around to find a well-endowed woman wearing a sweater and a long dress skirt with long aqua blue hair. "Ah you must be the famed Negi and Kenshin."

"Shizuna has been kept abreast of the situation." Konoemon says. Kenshin blinks. "I bet she has."

"Any questions?" Shizuna asks smiling.

Negi blinks. "Can we...have a cookie?" Kenshin chuckles. "Now's not the time Negi-Chan."

"Alright." "Yukari-kun Miyuki-kun we only have one other dorm room available and it can only fit two people so you two will room there." "Asuna-kun Konoka-Chan seeing as we're short on space Kenshin-Sensei and Negi-Sensei will room with you."

"Say what? !" "OK." Asuna and Konoka say at the same time. Asuna turns to Konoka. "Come on Konoka we're supposed to take care of and wet nurse these two brats? !"

Kenshin snorts. "We can take care of ourselves thank you very much." Konoka wraps her arms around Negi and Kenshin. "Aw come on Asuna we've been looking for a third roommate and Ken-kun's not that bad."

Yukari huffs. "That's what you think Konoka." "You haven't had to live with him for the past five years." 

Kenshin set the back of his left hand against his head. "Oh woe is me." "My own sister hates me." "Whatever shall I do?"

Yukari sighs and shoots a coin into his skull. "Shut up." "I'm just screwing with you." "Now hurry up and have your word with the old man." She says as everyone leaves. Kenshin removes his eyepatch staring Konoemon dead in the eyes. "Next time you wanna bring the point across to not to fail...I'd suggest not using an idle threat." "I don't deal with bullshit."

Konoemon looks up at Kenshin. "It's not an idle threat." "If you screw up...then they will come."

"Really?" Kenshin says disinterested. "Do you know how many requests for your head I've gotten over the years?" "Literally hundreds." "I've refused them all because I knew who you were." "I know we're not acquainted, but it's obvious I'm Konoka's friend...and this is how I'm repaid?" 

"It's out of my hands Kenshin." Konoemon says. Kenshin stares at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"This isn't a dictatorship like the empire you came from." Konoemon says. "Some of the people here are not fond of you." "If you slip up even once they will call the assassins in."

"Putting the students in danger?" "I can take out a few by myself, but if there's a whole load of them then things could get dicey." Kenshin says. Konoemon nods. "There is also the fact that they could use your loved ones as leverage against you." Kenshin nods and turns to leave readjusting his eyepatch. He finds Negi Shizuna and his sisters standing outside a classroom. "Well are you gonna go in?"

The four turn to him. "They're taking a look at the class list Kenshin-kun." Shizuna says. Kenshin blinks. "Let me get a look."

"Hey Kenshin-niichan don't you know a few of these girls?" Miyuki asks.

"Yeah." Kenshin says.

"How will we remember all this?" Negi asks herself. She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see Yukari and Kenshin smiling. "Don't worry Negi." "It's day one." Yukari says.

"Yeah just relax and roll with it." "We'll memorize it all later." Kenshin says. Negi nods letting out a light smile of her own. "Thanks you two." "I needed that."

Negi slides the door open. Kenshin looks up as an eraser falls toward Negi's head. It suddenly stops above Negi's head drawing the attention of Asuna. _"What the?" "Is that thing floating?"_

Negi looks up _"Oh crap!" _Cutting off the unconscious flow of magic the eraser hits her head clouding her vision.

"What kinda prank is this?" Negi says smiling. "An eraser on the head isn't very original."

"Uh." "Negi." Miyuki says. It was too late as a bucket landed on her head covering it as walked over a trip rope rolling into her desk as three suction cup arrows hit the side of the bucket.

"Apparently Negi it's a better prank than you thought." Yukari says dully.

Kenshin walks over and lifts the bucket off her head. Negi had a dazed look with anime like tears streaming down her face. "Now...that's original."

"You OK?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah." Negi says as Kenshin holds his hand out. She pulls herself up and dusts off her outfit.

"Hey it's a girl." "No older than us." The class said. "S-Sorry ma'am we were expecting our Sensei to walk through that door!"

"Actually girls." Shizuna says. "This girl and boy are both your Senseis." "Now stand back and let them introduce themselves."

"Er." "Shouldn't the new students introduce themselves?" Kenshin asks pointing at Yukari and Miyuki.

"After you Kenshin-nii." Yukari says.

Kenshin sighs as Negi steps forward. "My name is Negi Springfield." "I'll be your English Professor for the third semester." "I-I look forward to teaching you to the best of my ability."

Everyone stared as the girl stepped back. A singular thought on their minds. _"She seems shy." _

Kenshin sighs and steps forward. "Hello everyone." "My names Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki." "I'll be Negi-Sensei's assistant teacher." "If you need any questions answered and she's busy come to me."

Yukari looks over at the girls of the class. She shudders and grabs Miyuki's shoulder backing away. _"This isn't gonna be good."_

"Aw they're so cute!" A majority of them shout diving for Kenshin and Negi.

"Wh-What the? !" Kenshin says feeling both of his arms being tugged on. Negi had similar thoughts.

"How old are you?" "Hey where are you two from? !" "Are you two dating? !" A red haired girl holding a camera and a mini microphone asks.

"In that order." "Fifteen and Fourteen Wales and No we aren't." Kenshin says. No one notices, but a disappointed look crosses Negi's features.

"This is some kind of joke right?" A orange haired girl wearing large thick rimmed glasses asks.

"Again." "No." Shizuna says. "OK OK girls let the poor couple go an-

Shizuna stopped as Asuna stormed up to them and grabbed the two by the collars of their shirts. "I've got a bone to pick with both of you." "That eraser floated above your head as you walked into the classroom!" "What did you do to it? !"

"Moi?" Negi asks cluelessly.

"Save your fancy geek words!" "And you what did you do to that coin earlier that made it hurt so much? !" "You could have broken my arm!"

"Then that would have made you weak boned"

"Whoa!" "Hang on!" A girl with flowing blonde hair shouts. "Everyone back to your seats." "You're making trouble for Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei." "Now then let them go Asuna-San." "Then again the pose fits a monkey such as you."

"Shut up Ayaka." Asuna growls.

"Negi-Sensei I hear you and Kenshin-Sensei were graduates from Oxford University." Ayaka says. "Teaching ability has nothing to do with age." "Please continue."

"Ah..." "Thanks." Negi says after Asuna puts her down. Kenshin rolls his eye and fires a coin into her arm and she reflexively drops him. "Stop that!" Asuna snaps.

"Then calm down." Kenshin says.

Asuna turns to Ayaka. "Looks like you got that little miss priss act down pat don't you?"

"It's not an act I'm just doing what comes naturally." Ayaka says.

"Oh?" "So crushing on the teachers is natural?" Asuna says coyly. Ayaka glares and grabs the cloth of Asuna's blazer and get in her face. "Stop these scandalous accusations this instant!"

Kenshin narrows his eye aiming his roll of coins at them. Negi steps in front of his waving her arms. "K-Kenshin-kun don't!"

"Hah...fine" "Hey!" Kenshin shouts. Everyone turns to him. "Back to your seats right now!"

Everyone paled at the look on his face and hurried back to their seats. (A/N: Well almost everyone) Kenshin turns to Negi. "They're all yours."

"H-Hai." "A-Anyway with us we also have two new students." "Ladies." Negi says. Yukari nods and walks forward. "Uh...hey everyone." "Names Yukari." "I'm Kenshin-Sensei's twin sister."

"Eh? !" Most of the girls shout. "B-But you don't look exactly the same!"

"Um." A girl with silverish blue hair says. "That means they're fraternal twins."

"Actually we're half-identical." Yukari says. "Anyway wouldn't wanna hold up Negi-Sensei so next!" Yukari says walking over next to Kenshin.

Miyuki walks forward. "Hey everyone!" She said cheerfully. "My name's Miyuki." "I'm their younger sister."

"Whoa Whoa!" Kenshin turns his head toward girl with orange hair and thick rimmed glasses. "Yes?"

"Won't he just cut corners and play favorites with them?"

"No no Chisame-Chan he won't." Shizuna says. "He was already asked this by the headmaster and he will be just as strict if not stricter than he is on you."

Yukari looks up. "Yeah so what's the big deal Miss Shut-in?"

Some of the girls snickered as Chisame blushed out of anger. "Shut up!"

Suddenly a coin impacted Yukari and Chisame's skulls. "Ow!" "What'd you hit me for? !" Yukari shouts.

"Because you're starting trouble Yukari-kun." Kenshin says. "And she was about to respond to the 'barb' so I snuffed the potential flame before it could become anything."

A bell ringing was heard and Shizuna turned to the class. "Alright class dismissed everyone."

Kenshin sighs turning to Negi. "Sorry."

Negi shakes her head. "It's fine." "Somehow I knew this would happen." She says walking out of the classroom. The two run into Takamichi. "Oh Negi-kun Kenshin-kun how was your first day?"

Negi sighs. "It was a train wr-" Negi was cut off, by Asuna running up to her and Kenshin and slapping a hand on their shoulders. "Everything went A-OK Takahata-Sensei!" "Yup I was with them the whole time and nothing went wrong!"

"Ho ho?" "Well then Asuna-kun I'll leave Negi-kun and Kenshin-kun to you then." Takamichi says. Kenshin turns to him mouthing. "Are you mental?"

"O-OK Takahata-Sensei." Asuna said with a lovestruck look in her eyes.

"Ah so she's in love with Takamichi." Negi says. Kenshin narrows his eye. _"That's going nowhere."_

"Oh shut up." Asuna whispers turning her head to them. "You and your boyfriend here are annoying." "I'll never accept you as teachers."

She and the group of students begin walking away. Konoka turns back to them. "Don't mind her." "She's just like this sometimes."

"Ah." Kenshin says. "Let's go find somewhere to rest."

The two made their way to a large statue. "Hah." "Today was tiring and we didn't even do much." Negi says. Kenshin nods. "And to think it's our first day."

"I doubt that girl is going to let us in to the dorm room." "What are we gonna do?" Negi asks.

"Well I could probably a tent?" Kenshin suggests.

"That wouldn't work." Negi says then sets her head on his shoulder. "But if I'm with you I guess it'll work out."

Kenshin stares down at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

(sigh) "Kenshin I-I." Negi says. Kenshin looks up. "Huh?" "What's up with that plane?"

"Hm?" Negi says looking toward the stairs seeing someone holding way too many books. _"That's Nodoka Miyazaki student number 27."_ _"She's gonna fal-" _Negi didn't even have time to finish her thought as the girl fell. _"I knew it!"_

Kenshin noticed the plane spinning into a nosedive and took off flying toward it. _"Fuckin' hell!" _

Negi fired off a wind spell stopping Nodoka's fall as she slid under her and caught her. "Nodoka-San are you alright?"

There was no answer instead Negi heard something drop. She slowly turned her head and saw Asuna staring slack-jawed at her. _"Oh...crap."_

Asuna grabs Negi and takes off with her as Nodoka stirs. "What...just happened?" She wonders to herself.

Meanwhile Kenshin had made it up to the plane and noticed the pilot was knocked unconscious. Slashing the safety straps he grabbed the woman out of the cockpit chair and jumped backward holding his hand out to the plane firing his imperfect imari at it. _"That should stop it from killing anyone." _Kenshin thought landing on the ground.

As soon as he did the first thing he heard was. "Ken-kun?"

Standing stock still with a dreadful expression on his face he slowly turned his head to the source of the voice.

He found Konoka Setsuna and his sisters the former two were staring in awe and shock respective while the latter two stared in shock.

"Oh...fuck." Kenshin says.

"Ken-kun you can fly? !" Konoka says.

"Um um um." Kenshin says panicked.

"Erase her memories you idiot!" Yukari shouts.

"Huh?" Konoka says confused. Kenshin begins chanting. _"Memories Vanish!" _

A bright white light surrounds Konoka worrying Setsuna. "K-Kenshin-kun what's going on? !"

"Don't worry it's only making her forget what she just saw." Yukari says. The light dies down and Miyuki walks up in front of Konoka. "Kono-Chan what did you just see?"

"Ken-kun was flying!" Konoka shouts. Kenshin smacked his palm against his forehead hard. "Dammit." "She's immune." "Alright Kono-Chan what can I do for you to keep this a secret for me?"

"Why would you wanna keep this a secret Ken-kun?" Konoka asks tilting her head to the side staring cutely at him.

"I'll explain later." "And before you ask Negi and these two can do it as well." Kenshin says. Yukari smacks him upside the head. "What the hell Kenshin-nii? !"

"What? !" "It was only a matter of time before she found out!" Kenshin shouts. "Now what can I do to keep this a secret?"

"Um..." "Well you're already rooming with me..." Konoka says. "Hm...I know!" "Let's go out on a date!"

Kenshin blinks. "A date...?" Setsuna turns to Konoka. "Ojou-Sama what about the Omiais?"

Yukari and Miyuki turn to Setsuna. "Omiais?"

"I'll explain later." Setsuna says sighing.

"Um...OK Kono-Chan when you wanna go out?" Kenshin asks.

"Hummm..." Konoka says thinking. "How's next week?" "We're gonna be kinda busy this week." Konoka says smiling.

"OK it's a date, but first." "I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone about me flying or what took place here." Kenshin says.

"OoooK." Konoka says with a cute pouting tone. Setsuna taps Konoka on the shoulder. "Ojou-Sama we need to be heading to the dorms remember?"

"Oh right!" "Come on Ken-kun!" Konoka says pulling the boy by the arm. The five arrive at the front of the dorms to see Asuna whining in front of Negi. "Uh Asuna what happened?" Konoka asks.

"Negi-Chan did you sneeze again?" Kenshin asks.

"N-No." "Asuna-San saw me using a spell and I couldn't wipe her memory and ended up erasing her clothes." Negi says abashed. Kenshin sighs. "Jeez first Kono-Chan finds out about us and I can't wipe her memory and now from the complaining it seems loudmouth has too."

"S-Sorry." Negi says. Kenshin shakes his head smiling. "Ah don't worry about it."

"Ugh." "So you're all mages." Asuna says looking over at Negi Kenshin Yukari and Miyuki.

"Yeah." Miyuki says.

"What happens if you're exposed?" Asuna asks.

"Well I'd have to go home and I'll lose my license." Negi says. "If it's a really bad exposure I'll get turned into an ermine!" Negi says with a fearful look on her face.

"We'd probably just go back to live with Mom and Dad." Miyuki says.

"And you." Asuna says pointing at Kenshin. "The headmaster said if you screw up that 'they' will come after you." "Who the hell are 'they'?"

Kenshin rolls his eye. "Same people responsible for this." He said gesturing toward his covered left eye.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask." "What the hell happened?" Asuna asks.

"None of your business." "I don't know you well enough to tell you." Kenshin says.

"Hey hey hey." "Let's just head in no need to get into an argument right now." Yukari says defusing the situation.

"Alright." Asuna says. "Now Negi remember our agreement." "You do this and I'll shut up about you being a mage."

"Alright." Negi says. Kenshin turns to her. "Agreement?"

"I have to read Takamichi's mind while bringing her up." Negi says.

"O...K." Kenshin says. Negi turns to him. "Um how are you getting Konoka-San to keep quiet?"

"I have to take her out on a date next week." Kenshin says. He fails to notice the momentarily hurt look on Negi's face. However someone did.

"_Kenshin you got a moment?" Arika asks._

"_Need help with the itch again?" "Kind of a bad time." Kenshin thought._

"_No Baka!" She snaps."I just want to ask you something." Arika says._

"_Shoot." Kenshin thought. Arika sighs. "What do you really think of Negi?" _

Kenshin cracked an eyebrow upward. _"Huh?" "What's this all the sudden?"_

"_Just answer me." Arika says. _

"_Well..." Kenshin trails off. _Before he could think of anything something caught his attention. Actually it was a lot of something. Multiple popping sounds were heard as streamers flew in front of him and the group. "Ah that's right!" "We're throwing a party for you two!" "I stepped out to get this!" Asuna says holding up a bag.

"Hey you two come on!" "Guests of honor in the middle." Negi and Kenshin were dragged to the center of the room.

"Cheers!" The students all said. Negi and Kenshin nod and take a drink. Kenshin taps Negi with his elbow. "Better get it out of the way." He said pointing at Takamichi.

Negi nods and turns to Takamichi. "So Takamichi what do you think about Asuna-San?"

Asuna watched this with a dumbfounded expression. "I thought I said to do it inconspicuously...!"

"That is inconspicuous." Yukari said. "How's she supposed to unearth the information if you're not the subject?"

"Yeah Asuna-baka." Miyuki says teasingly. Asuna sent the girl an annoyed glare as Negi ran up to her.

"Well?" Asuna asks.

"Well...he was thinking 'no panties.'" Negi said. Asuna fell comically to the ground. _"Of course!"_

"B-Before that!" "Ask what he thought before that!" Asuna said embarrassed. Yukari and Miyuki both shared a laugh at her expense. Negi ran back over to Takamichi and came back over to Asuna with Kenshin in tow.

"He was thinking bear panties." Negi says.

"Coincidentally that's probably my fondest memory of you right now." Kenshin says amused. Yukari bashed him over the skull. "Not now Ero-nii!"

Asuna walked out of the room with a look of saddened disappointment on her face. Negi and Kenshin followed her. "Alright Asuna that was insensitive of me I apologize." Kenshin says.

"That's not what's bothering me." Asuna sighs. "I guess you were right." "I guess this love of mine is unrequited."

"I-I could make a love potion for you." Negi suggests. Kenshin turns to her. _"Love potion?"_

"No...it would still be unrequited." Asuna says tears welling up in the corners of her eyes

"Well Asuna if you want someone's love you should have the courage to make it known." Kenshin says. "Taking a quote from her grandpa I'll say this." "'Our magic is not omnipotent...a little bit of courage is the real magic.'"

Asuna stares up at Kenshin feeling heart skip a beat. She then blinks _"Why...do I feel like I recognize him from somewhere?" _Turning around she says. "What's with the serious face?"

"A-Asuna-San wait!" Negi says going after her.

Asuna turns around with a smile. "I guess it...wouldn't hurt to show some courage of my own." "Hey Kenshin-baka." Kenshin's eye twitches at the nickname. "Could you help me practice confessing?"

"Er...OK." Kenshin says walking down the stairs and turning to face Asuna. "Now what."

"Oh!" "Negi stand behind me." Asuna says.

"Um...OK." Negi says moving behind her. Asuna nods and turns to Kenshin. "By the way Negi close your eyes." Negi blinks. "Um...a-alright." _"This should be good enough to get back at them." _"OK now you're Takahata-Sensei."

Kenshin shrugs. "I'll do what I can."

Asuna nods and takes the bells out of her hair closing her eyes. "Phew..." Looking at Kenshin she opened her eyes. "I love you."

Kenshin felt himself becoming nervous. _"Dammit not again!" "I thought I worked this out!"_

Asuna held her hands up next to her chest. "I've loved you for such a long time Sensei..." "I-Is that a problem for you?"

"Ah...um...No." Kenshin says nervously. _"Wh-What the?" "When she lets her hair down she kind of looks like Amaterasu-Chan."_

Asuna turns around. "I thought so it is a problem."

Kenshin grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "N-No it's..."

The two were looking each other dead in the eyes. "Can...we continue?" Asuna asks. "If you want to...close your eye."

Kenshin's eye slowly closed. _"Why am I doing this?" "What's come over me?" _

Asuna inwardly laughs stepping behind Negi and slowly nudging her forward. "Just go with it." "Lean your head upward and keep your eyes closed." Asuna whispers quietly in her ear so Kenshin wouldn't hear.

Negi slowly nods and leans her head upward. Asuna notices her ponytail and yanks the tie out. "O-OK S-Sensei."

Kenshin nods and leans down capturing what he believed to be Asuna's lips in a kiss. _"Great." "Not even the first day is over yet and I'm already kissing one of my students." _He was surprised when 'Asuna' wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Negi moaned as Kenshin's tongue began to push back against hers. _"I'm kissing him...!" "I'm actually kissing him!"_

Asuna stared in shock. _"What the hell? !" "This was supposed to embarrass her and she's going to town on him!"_

The two break apart for air and open their eyes. Kenshin's eye widens. "N-Negi...!"

"Kenshin...-kun." Negi says breathlessly.

A bright flash came from their left and Kenshin slowly looked up to see members of the class staring at them. A few teasingly, others with a smile and three staring in shock. "Oh this is so going into the newspaper!"

"Delete that this instant!" Kenshin shouts.

"Asuna-San you did this didn't you? !" Ayaka says accusingly.

"No!" "Just cause these two were going to town on each other and I'm out here doesn't mean anything!" Asuna shouts.

"Hey!" "Do something!" Asuna says to Kenshin and Negi.

"What? !" "You made us follow you could practice confessing on me!" Kenshin says.

"M-Memories Erase!" Negi says holding up her staff.

"What the hell? ! !" "Are you trying to make everyone strip for this moron? !" Asuna says pointing at Kenshin.

"Is that what he wants?" Some of the girls said. "He works fast don't he?"

(break)

_Two hours and fifty facepalms later._

"Ugh." "That was terrible." Kenshin sighs.

"It's all your fault." Asuna says.

"Excuse me?" "Who was it that shoved someone into doing something she didn't want to do?" Kenshin says.

"How do you know that?" Asuna says. "She seemed to enjoy it."

Asuna shook her head as Kenshin stammered out an unintelligible response. Negi stares at Kenshin. "W-Was it really that bad to you?"

"I-I never said that!" Kenshin says then slapped a hand over his mouth. _"Goddammit!" "Shut the hell up motormouth!"_

"Kenshin-nii just shut up while you're behind." Yukari says bemused.

"Duly noted." Kenshin says exasperated.

"So have you two found somewhere to stay?" Asuna asks. Kenshin turns to her with a deadpanned stare. "Unless you're carrying a tent right now then no."

"Well I guess you two can stay with us." Asuna sighs. "It's the least I can do after that prank that went horribly wrong."

"Th-Thanks." Negi says.

Kenshin looks to the side. "What she said."

"But she sleeps on the couch and you sleep on the floor." Asuna says.

"Fine." "That's OK." Kenshin and Negi says.

(break)

_Later that night._

Kenshin was standing on the roof of the dorm complex having trouble sleeping. _"Mirai what's this feeling I'm getting?" "It feels like something's draining me."_

"_**That would be me you twit." Ryuujin says. "If you don't do some killing soon boy things could get bad for you."**_

"_Hmph." "Over my dead body Ryuujin." Kenshin says._

_**Ryuujin snarls and laughs darkly. "That's the plan you insignificant worm."**_

Kenshin cut the connection and looked up. _"So Ryuujin's out for my head..." "I really hope I don't have to do a lot of fighting while I'm here."_

Mirai turned to the portrait he made to seal the dragon god. _"Not everything...about our two existences is different it seems Kenshin." "How strange...I get the shaft from the woman I love and her father and I find myself...thrown back into the past." _Mirai sighs and looks up into the bleak void. _"Aiken..."_

"Kenshin-Sensei." The dual breeded demon turned to find a Chinese looking girl with white skin and black hair done up into two buns on the sides of her head wearing a Mahora student's uniform.

"Hm...Chao Lingshen." "Student Number 19...member of five different school clubs at least three of which have to do with advanced science."

Chao closes her eyes smiling. "He he." "Good guess Kenshin-Sensei."

"But seriously how do you make it to all the meetings cause if I'm correct you haven't been late once." Chao nods the affirmative. "Jeez." "If I had your time management skills I could get all my training done and eat a buffet breakfast before showing up to class." "The only other way you could pull it off is if you were some kind of..."

"Time Traveler?" Chao suggests. Kenshin nods. "Yeah." "But that's impossible right?"

"Not at all." "It's actually the whole reason I'm here." Chao says smiling. Kenshin blinks. "Run that by me again."

"I'm a time traveler." Chao says. "Is it that hard to believe Sesshou-kun?"

Kenshin's eye widens and he takes Shiroi Tengoku from it's sheathe. "Who are you really?" "A wrong answer could get you hurt."

"My name's Chao Lingshen." "I come from a future one hundred years from now." Chao says. Kenshin scowls in response and flashes in front of her holding his blade at her neck. "Wrong answer." "Try again."

"You wouldn't harm your granddaughter now would you-ne?" Chao says.

"No, but here's the thing." "You're not my granddaughter." "I'm fifteen for fucks sake." Kenshin says pressing the blade roughly against her neck.

"Oh but I am-yo." Chao says. Kenshin narrows his eye. "You know if what you say is true then I could erase you with but a thought."

"Ah, but to do that you'd need the identity of the woman you impregnate to create one of my parents." "For all you know it could be too late." Chao says smirking. "I thought you didn't believe me."

Kenshin retracts his blade and sheathes it. "Show me."

"Show you what?" Chao says.

"Your rack." Kenshin says sarcastically. Chao giggles and begins unbuttoning her shirt. "If you say so Kenshin-kun." Kenshin flicks her on the forehead. "I was being sarcastic you know what I mean."

"That was mean-yo." "You know you're into that sorta thing." Kenshin narrows his eye into a scowl. Chao waves her hands around with a sheepish grin. "OK OK." She takes out a pocket watch and places it in Kenshin's hands. "That is called a Cassiopeia." "I have three others stashed away."

"It looks like a regular pocket watch." Kenshin says blandly. Chao laughs. "That's the idea." "Here's an idea twist the dial back one hour and press it down while pumping out a large amount of magic into it."

Kenshin stares at her critically before grabbing her shoulder. "You're coming with me." Kenshin takes out his communicator and checks the time. "Hmmm...midnight."

Kenshin twists it back and presses down the button. His eye widens as the area around him and Chao begins spinning. It suddenly stops and Kenshin looks at his communicator. The time read 11 o'clock PM.

Kenshin stared at her in utter astonishment. "How?"

"He he." "A lot of things happen in one hundred years gramps." Chao says.

"I...don't exactly buy that yet." "Not until you can show me the family tree." Kenshin says. Chao shrugs. "Then I guess I'll take what I can get as far as trust goes."

"Alright." "Now why tell me this?" "What could you possibly hope to gain?" Kenshin asks.

Chao giggles. "Nothing whatsoever." "You could help me with something however."

"What?" Kenshin says.

Chao hands him a folder. "I'll be brief, but there is a festival coming up and this place will be flowing with magic." "My goal is to expose that to the world."

Kenshin extends his hand with the folder. "Forget it."

"Hm hm." "I figured you'd say that." Chao says. "Hang on to that...in case you change your mind." "That Cassiopeia is also yours to keep, but use it wisely I'd estimate that it only has a couple of good uses left at best." "How will you use them I wonder?" Chao leaves Kenshin alone with his thoughts.

"_A plot to reveal magic...and a time machine." "Hmph." "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to thumb through this later." _Kenshin pockets the folder and stares at the Cassiopeia. "Huh there's a note in here."

_It reads. "Kenshin, whether or not you decided to join me I have given you this Cassiopeia I used to transverse the river of time back two years before today." "If you are thinking of going back to find out how to construct that charm Miss Hebi asked you to make or if you wanted to find out just who the Slayer of Ryuujin is then you will have to wait until the festival." _

_Sincerely_

_Chao Lingshen._

Kenshin sighs pocketing the Cassiopeia. "I see." "It will take some time yet."

"Kenshin-nii?" Yukari says seeing him on the roof.

"What?" Kenshin says.

"Your insomnia acting up?" Yukari asks.

"Yeah." Kenshin says smiling. "Don't worry I'm sure I'll pass out soon.

"Well Negi was wondering where you went." Yukari says. Kenshin nods. "Thanks."

Kenshin follows his sister back to the dorm room and falls asleep.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Hey Kenshin wanna go take a ride on the troller coaster?

Kenshin: (Confused) What?

Draconis: I don't know.

Kenshin: It's the volume of the manga you're on isn't it?

Draconis: Yeah...it's rough to think of fresh ideas on a part of the canon that's been...written and rewritten and crossed over...soooooo mannnnny timeeeessss.

Kenshin: You mean like with those Naruto crossover fics you used to love so much?

Draconis: Yeah...also on that note I said I was thinking about writing a Naruto fic, in all seriousness if I don't have you or whatever OC I put into the story kissing Naruto's ass within the first chapter then I'm just going to get really fucking annoyed with all the flame reviews.

Kenshin: Yeah plus what's the point of writing a fic that on a series that has almost 300,000 fics and counting on it.

Draconis: And that's on this site alone. I like Naruto as much as the next guy, but fuck!

Kenshin: So any other ideas for stories?

Draconis: A couple. But that's a story for another time.

Anyway it's been fun.

Draconis678 out.


	17. Schoolgirls are a pain

Draconis: Alright! Enough lemons back to the story at hand!

Kenshin: (yawn) Thank you Captain Obvious. As if no one could figure that out when they clicked on the story link.

Miyuki: And I'm Major Sarcasm. Now drop and gimme twenty! !

Draconis: How bout...no.

Yukari: Miyuki I wouldn't try and order him around.

Draconis: She's got a point. I could screw around with the story so much.

Miyuki: Yeah but we know you won't.

Draconis: (snaps fingers) Damn she's right.

Kenshin: Hey isn't there another character who should be appearing soon?

Draconis: Yeah, but that's not for awhile I'm surprised you even brought it up. Before anyone asks this character will the same age as Negi and Miyuki. Some of you may know the character I'm referring to. Anyway lets get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 17

Schoolgirls are a Pain.

Kenshin: Why's that.

Draconis: Because Shut up.

(Start)

(Dream)

Asuna was standing in front of Takamichi holding a saucer with a teacup on it. Behind her was Kenshin and Negi. The latter of which was holding a bucket with a heart on it.

"U-Um T-Takahata-Sensei I-I made this for you." Asuna says holding out the saucer.

Takamichi pushed the drink down with his hand. "Let me guess...love potion?"

"Ah!" Asuna blushed. "H-How'd you know?"

"I just did." Takamichi says. "Besides it won't be need."

Asuna's blush deepens as Takamichi inches closer to her. "Because Asuna-kun...I already love you."

"T-Takahata...-Sensei." Asuna says.

(dream end)

Asuna's eyes snap open and sits up as her alarm went off. _"Son of a bitch!"__ "I was almost there!" _She scowled at her alarm in disdain before shutting it off. _"I should throw it up against the freakin wall for interrupting my dream."_

"Mmm." Asuna heard a distinct moaning and looked down at the floor. She blushes. Kenshin was laying on the floor with Negi on top of him kissing him. Kenshin's pajama shirt was unbuttoned as was Negi's the latter's was half way removed exposing a white bra. Her pants were around her hips showing off a pair of white panties.

Asuna instinctively grabbed her alarm clock and threw it at Kenshin's head. "Ow!" "What the fuck? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Look in front of you pervert!" Asuna says. Kenshin's eye twitched looking over at Negi. He blushes seeing her state of undress. "Negi wake the hell up!"

"Mmmehh?" Negi moans. "What is it?"

"You're damn near undressed that's what Negi-baka!" Asuna says.

"Huh?" Negi says looking down. "E-Eh? !" She gets up stepping on Kenshin as she did so. "I-I'm sorry!"

"I-It's fine." Kenshin says an higher octave than usual holding his groin.

"A-Ah I-I'm sorry!" Negi says knelling down in front of him.

"J-Just calm down and get dressed." Kenshin says.

Asuna remembered why she had the alarm set and hurriedly got dressed. "Oh dammit I'm freakin' late!"

Kenshin was confused. "Late for what?" "Class isn't for another couple of hours."

"She has a part time job." Konoka says. Kenshin nods keeping his eyes on Konoka as Negi got dressed.

A knock was heard at the door and Konoka got up and answered. "Oh Yukari-Chan Miyuki-Chan did we wake you?"

"No." "We came to get Kenshin-nii." Yukari says.

"Well I was about to cook up some breakfast you want any?" Konoka invites.

"Hm...alright." Yukari says.

Kenshin snorts getting up. "Because all three of us suck at cooking."

Yukari fired a coin into his skull. "Shut up."

"Aw come on Niichan we did spend all our time training." Miyuki says.

"Yeah." Kenshin says.

"So do you four like your eggs a certain way?" Konoka asks.

"No." Kenshin and Yukari say. Miyuki nods. "Me and Negi like ours sunny-side up."

"Got it." Konoka says.

Kenshin gathered up his clothes and walked into the bathroom. Yukari turns to Negi. "What happened?" "We heard a bunch of racket coming from here.

Negi blushes. "U-Um I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Did Negi-Chan kiss Niichan again?" Miyuki asks.

"N-No..!" Negi blushes. Yukari shakes her head. "Negi we know you like Kenshin-nii he's just thick headed." She says. _"Not to mention a fucking idiot." She thought._

"W-Well it's not entirely his fault...I-I haven't worked up the nerve to ask him for a date yet." Negi says.

"No no no." Miyuki says. "He's supposed to ask you for a date."

"Ask who what?" Kenshin says walking out from the bathroom. All three girls shake their heads. "Nothing."

Kenshin had a feeling they were lying but decided not to call them on it. "OK whatever."

Konoka handed them each a plate of eggs. "So Negi-Chan and Ken-kun are mages?"

"Yeah." "Just remember keep it under your hat." Kenshin says.

"B-But..I'm not wearing a hat." Konoka says tilting her head to the side.

"She got you there Kenshin-nii." Yukari says with a light chuckle.

"She knows what I mean she's just messing with me." Kenshin says.

"He he he." Konoka giggles.

Negi looks up with her fork hanging out of her mouth. _"I wonder what today will bring."_

_(break)_

_Academy grounds._

"Where the hell is that locker of ours." Kenshin says slightly annoyed with the situation.

"Oh Kenshin-Sensei Negi-Sensei." "What's keeping you?" "Your lockers are over here."

Both teachers turned to see Ayaka holding open a locker door. Negi walks over to her. "Thank you Iinchou-San."

"Yeah thanks Ayaka." Kenshin says. _"Note to self." "Change locks."_

"Think nothing of it." "Follow me to the classroom." Ayaka says.

The three walk forward. "So Ayaka can we expect anything like yesterday?" Kenshin asks.

"I will try to help keep things under control." Ayaka says.

"Thanks Iinchou-San." Negi says.

"Please just Ayaka." She says.

Kenshin looks ahead and sees a familiar face peering out the window. She notices him as well. _"Well well if it ain't Nodoka-Chan." Kenshin thought. "I knew I remembered his face." Nodoka thought._

Negi waved at her. "Ohayo Miyazaki-San."

Nodoka retreats back into the class room as Negi opens the door. Ayaka caught an eraser falling down toward her. Kenshin distinctly noticed a short girl with pink hair done up into two short thick strands on the sides of her head snap her fingers in defeat.

"Stand." Nodoka says. The entire class stood at attention. "Bow." Kenshin and Negi blink as the entire class bows slightly. "Be seated."

"Ah...Ohayo Minna." Negi says. "I'll take attendance and we'll get started."

"Hang on Negi-Sensei." Kenshin says walking toward the front desk where the girl he noticed sat. "Fuuka Narutaki right?"

"Yeah?" She says. Kenshin sets his hand on her desk. "Stay after class." "I need to have a word with you young lady." Kenshin turns to walk away.

"B-Bu."

"Excuse me?" "Are you holding up class to call me out little missy?" Kenshin asks.

"Kenshin-Sensei are you quite done?" Negi asks. "I need to get started." Kenshin turns back over to Negi cracking a smile. "Yes Negi-Sensei please continue."

Fuuka glowered at Kenshin's back. _"He is so getting pranked."_

One of the students who looked strikingly similar to her only with buns in her hair much like Chao looked over at Fuuka. _"Oh no...I recognize that look." "Onee-Chan wants to prank him."_

Negi takes attendance and turns to Kenshin. "Would you like to do the first lesson Kenshin-Sensei?"

"You never got the chance to start yesterday." "You go first." Kenshin says.

"Alright." Negi says. "Everyone open your textbooks to page 76 please."

Negi then read a passage in english. "Alright now then...who to get to translate for me. " Negi looked around and everyone she turned to turned their heads away. She turned toward Yukari and Miyuki both shook their heads.

Kenshin walked up and poked Negi on the shoulder. She turned to him and he pointed at Asuna who was paying the least amount of attention. "Asuna-San why don't you translate for us."

"What? !" "That's totally out of order!" Asuna exclaims. Kenshin blinks. "But your name begins with 'A'" "Even then we're going in a random order."

"Ah come on!" Asuna shouts.

"What's the problem here Asuna-San?" Negi asks.

Ayaka laughs out loud. "To sum it up in a few simple words she doesn't understand it." "Here I'll read it for her."

"No no." Yukari says from the back. "The Sensei picked her so she can read it."

"OK fine." Asuna says frustrated.

Negi and Kenshin listen as Asuna reads. She finishes and Negi and Kenshin shoot her a smile. "Asuna your...not good at english are you?" Kenshin asks.

"Not only that she's bad at math too." A girl with long purple hair says.

"Um Thank you for that Misa-San." Negi says.

"And Japanese." Yue says blandly.

"And Home Ec." Chao says eyes closed smiling.

Ayaka shrugs. "About the only thing she's good at is P.E."

Asuna turns around and grabs Kenshin by the collar of his shirt. "I told the both of you not to piss me off." She says in a hushed angry voice.

"Then freakin stud-" Kenshin says then turns to see Negi holding in a sneeze. _ "Ah damn." "At least my clothes are wind resistant."_

Asuna noticed this as well. _"Oh crap." "Not again!"_

Negi sneezed and a fierce wind kicked up in the classroom blowing apart Asuna's clothes. "What...was that?"

Setsuna Yukari Miyuki and Mana looked on in disinterest. Each sharing a similar thought. _"Sweet crap." "What is it with those two and getting into trouble?"_

Asuna scowled at Kenshin and Negi as everyone laughed at her expense. _"I'M GONNA KILL THEM! !"_

_(break)_

_Later that day._

Kenshin and Negi were sitting at the statue they were at the day before. "What the hell...is going on with us?"

"I have no clue." Negi sighs. "Asuna-San was glaring us down for the rest of class."

"What is it with your sneezes?" "I swear the first time you sneezed at me I had to get this new set of clothes." Kenshin says.

Negi blushes at the memory. "Y-Yeah."

"Say Negi." Kenshin says. Negi turned to him. "What is it Kenshin-kun?"

Kenshin blushes remembering the kiss they shared yesterday. "Uh...did you like being kissed by me?"

Negi blushes as well. "Um...w-well." "C-Could we...d-do it again?" "I can't remember it." She says. _"That's a lie...I can remember exactly how it felt." She thought._

"E-Er...A-Alright." Kenshin says. Negi nods. "O-OK."

A few blocks away in some bushes Kenshin's sisters were watching this. "Yukari-Neechan, Negi-Chan and Kenshin-Niichan are gonna kiss."

"Yeah so?" Yukari says.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Miyuki asks.

Yukari scowled with a light blush on her cheeks. "Sh-Shut up Miyuki." _"S-Still though...why do I want to be in Negi's position?" _

"**_He he." _**Her inner demon laughs.

"_What's so funny?" Yukari thought annoyed._

"_**Nooottthhin." She says.**_

Kenshin and Negi sigh. "Well I-I'll lead." Kenshin says.

Negi nods closing her eyes pursing her lips together. Her heart was racing as her blush intensified. _"H-He's going to kiss me...and not think it's someone else." "I-I'm so...happy."_

Kenshin cupped her cheek inching closer to her. "Negi...there's something I think you should know..."

"Y-Yes...g-go ahead." Negi says.

Kenshin was an inch from her face as he tried to say what was on his mind. "Negi...I-I.."

"Kenshin-Sensei!" "Negi-Sensei!" Someone yelled. Kenshin and Negi's eyes widen and they immediately separate.

Off in the bushes Miyuki snaps her fingers. "Damn." "Negi-Chan was so close."

Yukari sighs. "Yeah..." She says _"Now...I feel satisfied that they were interrupted." "WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS? !" She thought angrily._

Kenshin and Negi fought down their blushes. Negi felt like grabbing her head in frustration. _"Ahhh!" "I was almost there dammit!"_

Kenshin inwardly facepalmed. _"Damn." "I was so close to telling her." "Oh well another opportunity down the shitter." _

The two teachers turned their attentions to three students who made their own way up to them. Kenshin recognized them as Haruna Yue and Nodoka. "Ah." "How are you three doing?"

"You're student numbers four fourteen and twenty-seven." Ayase Yue Saotome Haruna and Miyazaki Nodoka."

"Yeah." Haruna says then points at Nodoka. "She has a question about today's lesson."

Nodoka leans in to ask her question when both Kenshin and Negi notice something. "Hey Miyazaki-San did you do something with your hair?" Negi asks.

"Yeah it suits you." Kenshin says with a light smile.

Haruna and Yue spread most of her bangs out from the shy girl's face leaving a strand going down the middle of her face. "Doesn't it?" "Doesn't she look cute? !" Haruna asks.

"Nodoka's such a cute girl, but she never shows her face at all." Yue says.

"E-Eh?" Nodoka says her blush getting deeper with each passing second. She stood up and took off. "Ah!" "Miyazaki-San!" Negi says.

"Hey Nodoka wait up!" Haruna says then turns to Negi and Kenshin smiling sheepishly. "S-Sorry about this Negi-Sensei Kenshin-Sensei."

"Ah don't worry about it." Kenshin says.

"I wonder what her question was?" Negi wonders aloud then sighs. "Man if everyone was as well mannered as her..."

"Yeah comparing her to someone like Asuna...oh man." Kenshin says. Suddenly a dull clanging sound is heard and Negi turned to see a vial of pills. Kenshin narrows his eye. "C'mon Negi you gotta keep those 'time of the month' meds secure."

Negi blushes lightly and jabs Kenshin in the face. "Not now." "Hey wait a sec-." "This is that vial of magic enhancer pills Grandpa gave me all those years ago!" Negi says.

"Waaiiit." "They say on the label for adult use only." "Was he high when he gave you those?" Kenshin asks.

Negi narrows her eyes. "I often wonder what he smokes in his pipe." "But that's beside the point Kenshin-kun." "We could make that love potion now!"

Kenshin looks around checking for people. "Yeah, but didn't Asuna say she would try it on her own?"

"Well we need a way for her to forgive us." "This probably won't do it, but it's a start." Negi says getting everything set up.

She breaks apart a few of the pills putting them into the mixture. She began chanting. _"Rastel Mascir Magister: Age Nascatur Potio Amoris!_

Kenshin covers his eye as the concoction explodes. _"It explodes and it's OK for people to drink?" "What the hell?"_

Negi grabbed the potion and corked it. "I...I've done it!" Negi says excited. "Kenshin-kun let's go!"

Kenshin resists the urge to facepalm as Negi dragged him along with her. _"Why do I get the sinking feeling this is gonna go horribly horribly wrong?"_

Negi opens the door to the classroom finding Asuna. "Asuna-San Asuna-San!"

"Oh great." "I've always wanted to lose my clothes twice in one day." Asuna says disdainfully. "What?" She says snappishly.

"I made it." "I actually made it." Negi says uncorking the potion.

"Did what exactly?" Asuna asks unamused.

"The love potion." Kenshin says from behind Negi.

Asuna turns away. "I already told you two I don't want it." "Why the sudden change?" Especially from you." She says pointing at Kenshin.

Kenshin shrugs. "Tried to tell her that."

Asuna grabs the potion pinching Kenshin's nose down and forcing the concoction down his throat.

(cough) (cough) "What the hell? !" Kenshin says to Asuna.

"See?" "It doesn't work." "Neither of us are swooning over you." Asuna says.

Negi sighs. "I guess it wasn't up to snuff." "Sorry."

"I'm not drinking anything from someone who makes my panties 'accidentally' vanish." Asuna says. "I haven't the faintest clue as to what your planning, but that won't work."

"Look it's just we have to live with you and we'd rather you weren't pissed at us." Kenshin says sighing.

"Ken-kun..."

"Huh?" "Kono-Chan?" Kenshin says turning to her.

"I haven't seen you in some time, but now that I get a good look at you...you're really handsome." Konoka says cupping Kenshin's cheeks in her hands.

"Ah...er." Kenshin says unsurely. Konoka lowers in for a kiss when Ayaka turns to them. "Konoka-San!" "What do you think you're doing? !" "This relations between a teacher and student are forbidden no matter how long you've known him and furthermore...f-furthermore.

Konoka let Kenshin go as Ayaka knelt down in front of him. "Kenshin-Sensei please accept these flowers.

Kenshin let out an expression that clearly said 'What the hell is happening? !' Asuna had one similar to it. She felt three presences behind her and turned to find Misa and her two friends Sakurako Shiina and Kugimiya Madoka all with love struck expressions on their face.

"Sensei please try this cake I made." Sakurako says.

Misa held up a set of clothes. "I just made these please try them on!"

Kenshin tried to wiggle free as the Misa and Madoka tried to strip his outfit off. _"WHAT THE FUCK? ! !" He thought._

"Holy crap it actually works." Asuna says. _"Dammit!" "There went a chance to make Takahata-Sensei love me!"_

'E-Everyone stop!" Negi says running up to them while wondering. _"Why isn't the potion working on me?" "Is it because I already love Kenshin-kun?"_

Kenshin breaks free of the girl's hold clothes intact and takes off. _"Running from women?" "Never thought I'd see the day." _"Asuna!" "Negi-Chan someone help!" He shouts.

He runs by Yukari and Miyuki. The two turn as the girls run past them. "Oh damn." Miyuki says.

"Oh damn is right." "Asuna must have forced the potion down his throat." Yukari says. _"Huh?" "How come it didn't attract us then?" She thought._

Kenshin ran into Nodoka. "Nodoka-Chan you gotta hide me!"

Nodoka runs with him. "Wh-What's going on?"

"Girls chasing me." Kenshin says.

Nodoka grabs his sleeve. "Follow me!"

Nodoka leads Kenshin to the library and locks the door. "Phew." Kenshin sighs. "Thanks Nodoka-Chan."

"I-It's nothing really." Nodoka says. "I locked the door so we should be OK." She says.

Kenshin pants slightly. _"Dammit Ryuujin!" "Weakening me? !" "Really? !"_

Nodoka's heart begins to race as she stares at Kenshin who looks around the place. "Man this place is pretty big." "Not as big as that library you took me off to two years ago, but sheesh there's a lot of books in here."

"Y-Yes." "This academy has a lot of history." "It was originally established by foreigners from Europe." Nodoka says. "Because of this history we have a lot more books in storage, but Library Island which has many times more books."

Kenshin turns to her. "You really know your stuff Nodoka." "I'm impressed." He says.

Nodoka stares at him. Kenshin stares back. "Is...there something wrong?" He says backing away. Nodoka walked up closer to him. He slid past her and she followed. _"Oh bollocks!" "The potion!"_

Kenshin hopped up on one of the bookcases taking off. "Crap!"

"Kenshin-Sensei wait!" Nodoka says climbing up on the bookcase.

Asuna meanwhile was looking for Kenshin with Negi. "Ugh where did Kenshin-baka run off to? !"

"It's your fault he's even running in the first frickin' place." Yukari says walking up to her.

"You wanna start something?" Asuna says.

"Bring it." Yukari says.

"Hey hey hey!" Negi says. "Not right now!" Miyuki nods "Come on we gotta find them!"

"Kenshin-Sensei!" The four hear Nodoka's voice say.

"That was Honya-Chan!" Asuna says.

Kenshin was running from Nodoka when the bookcase tipped over causing them both to lose their balance. Kenshin rubbed his sore head and looked over at Nodoka. "A-Are you OK Nodoka-Chan?"

"Ah!" Nodoka says her legs splayed out giving Kenshin a clear viewshot of her panties.

"Eep!" Nodoka squeaks covering herself. She however knocked around another bookcase. The books started to fall toward them. "Look out Nodoka-Chan!" He shouts batting the books away. One hits the boy on the head dazing him.

Kenshin shakes his head quickly. "Er...N-Nodoka-Chan...get off me." "Please?"

Nodoka inches closer to him staring at him. "O-OK."

Kenshin becomes worried. _"Dammit!" "Is this the work of the potion or is this what she really feels? !" _

He then remembers what Konoemon told him about screwing up. "N-Nodoka-Chan we can't do this!" "It's not right!"

"_Pfft!" Mirai sounds. "Like you've ever cared about right and wrong."_

"_Not now Mirai! !" Kenshin says. "And for fuck's sake do something about Ryuujin!"_

"Th-That's right...we can't do this can we?" "Even if it were Negi-Sensei we still couldn't." Nodoka says grabbing his head lowering herself down to his lips.

"_What she says and does are completely different!" _Kenshin thought panicked as she placed a light kiss on his lips.

Suddenly the door were kicked off the hinges knocking Nodoka out. Kenshin looked up at Asuna who kicked the door in. "That was dangerous!" "You coulda hurt someone!"

Negi walked up to Kenshin. "Are you OK?"

"Got kissed by her, but other than that I'm fine." Kenshin says. Negi stares. "Is that all?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin says. Negi sighs. "That's good." "You have to consummate the relationship to lock it in."

(break)

_Later_

Asuna Negi Kenshin Yukari and Miyuki had put everything back together in the library and sat Nodoka down at a table and left.

Kenshin sighs. "Well today coulda went better."

Negi nods. "Sorry Asuna-San we've been causing a lot of trouble for you."

"Still though why'd you help Kenshin-nii?" Yukari asks.

"I wasn't helping him I was helping Honya-Chan." Asuna says disdainfully.

Asuna turned around and smacked Kenshin and Negi on the back. "You two on the other hand should be a little more focused!"

Asuna Konoka Yukari and Miyuki walk forward. Kenshin nudges Negi on the shoulder. Negi turns to him. "What is it Kenshin-kun?"

"Are you upset?" Kenshin asks. Negi tilts her head to the side. "About what?"

"Ah...um it's nothing." Kenshin says. "Um Negi there's something I-I've been meaning to say to you."

"Yes?" Negi says. Kenshin pauses for a second before turning away blushing. "N-Never mind." "It's nothing." _"Goddammit." "What's wrong with me?" "Why can't I say those three simple words to her? !"_

"_Keh heh heh." Mirai says. "People have been wondering that for years."_

"_Kenshin." "You lo-" Arika says. Kenshin cuts her off. "Arika I think that should be obvious at this point." "Is it because I'm afraid she'll turn me down?" "Is that why I can't say it?"_

Kenshin felt Negi's arms wrap around his left arm. "N-Negi?"

"We're alone." Negi says. "Can we just stay like this for a moment?"

Kenshin looks up blushing. "A-Alright." Negi smiles setting her head on his shoulder. "Arigatou."

Yukari looks back and sees this. She inwardly sighs. _"There's that stupid feeling again." "I-I'm supporting them, but at the same time..."_

Miyuki turns to Yukari then to Kenshin and Negi and sighs whispering over to her sister. "Yukari-neechan why don't you suck it up and admit it." "You love him more than our relation to him implies."

"There's nothing to admit." Yukari says walking ahead of her Asuna and Konoka.

Miyuki shakes her head. _"Says you." _She thought.

(break)

_A few days and nights later._

_Nighttime _

Konoka was putting away some dishes when a knock was heard at the door. Asuna was doing homework while Negi and Kenshin were grading papers. "Huh?" "Who could that be?" "It's already 8'o clock."

"Pfft." "I've stayed up way later than that." Kenshin says amused. Negi giggles. "Yeah, but this isn't you we're talking about."

Konoka answers the door. "Oh Haruna Yue Nodoka." "What's up?" She asks.

"We have some questions for Kenshin-Sensei and Negi-Sensei about today's class." Haruna says.

Kenshin's ears twitch and fold down blending in with his hair. "I'll handle this." He says to Negi. She nods.

"Well ladies Negi-Sensei's busy grading, but I can give you a hand." Kenshin says.

"OK then." Haruna says as she Yue and Nodoka sit at glass table.

"Can I get you anything?" Konoka asks.

"A ginger ale." Haruna says.

"So what's your question?" Kenshin asks. Nodoka opens her book. "It's on page 36."

More knocking was heard and Ayaka barged in. "Asuna-San what's this? !" "You share a room with Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei? !" "Why haven't I heard of this yet? !"

"Pipe down Ayaka." Kenshin reprimanded. "I'm holding a group study session you in or not?" He asks.

"A group study with Kenshin-Sensei?" Ayaka says plausibly. "Alright." Kenshin nods with a light smile. "Have a seat then."

He turns his attention back to Nodoka who had asked him a question. "OK Nodoka you just do this because..."

"Hey pass me that chocolate!" Haruna exclaims.

"Kenshin-Sensei I have a question as well!" Ayaka says having to shout due to the commotion.

"One moment Ayaka it's Nodoka's tu-" Kenshin says. Asuna gets up and rounds everyone up throwing them out. "You're being too fucking loud dammit! !"

"Jeez." Asuna says. "I've got to be up early too so stop bothering me!" She says more to the people she just tossed out than to Kenshin.

"Sorry." Kenshin says. "I was just trying to help Nodoka."

"It's fine." Asuna sighs.

Another knock was heard. Kenshin walked over and answered. It was his sisters. "Yeah?"

"We're going to take a bath." "You want to come with?" Yukari asks.

"You three still bathe together?" "How childish." Asuna says amused. Yukari fires a coin into her skull. "So what?" "We're comfortable with one another." "Is that a problem for you?"

"No." Asuna growls rubbing her head. "It's just that's something kids do."

"Riiiiggghht and having panties with a bear print and crushing on your teacher is soooo mature." Yukari mocks.

Kenshin walks through the doorway and closes it. "Why'd you do that?" "It was getting good." Miyuki asks.

"And I'm finishing it." Kenshin says. "Come on." The three walk away from the dorm room. "That and Yukari-Chan hasn't got neeeaaarlly enough dirt on Asuna to make a stable front." Kenshin says amused.

"Ha ha." Yukari laughs. "Point taken."

The three arrived at the bath hall and Kenshin whistled. "What is it with this school and big?"

"Well from what Ku Fei told me entire classes and then some come to bathe in here usually." "It needs to be big." Yukari says.

"I wonder how she's been since the last time I visited?" Kenshin wonders.

"She's been wanting to see you." Miyuki says. "We spar often and she wants another spar with you sometime."

"I see." Kenshin says unbuttoning his shirt. He turns to see his sisters undoing their robes. Miyuki turns her attention to him. "See something you like?"

Kenshin shook his head chuckling. "Don't start Miyuki."

"Oh alright." Miyuki says.

Yukari poked him on the shoulder. "Could you...wash my back?"

"Why so shy?" Kenshin asks. "Go sit down I'll take care of it."

Yukari nods and walks away. _"He has a point." "It's just Kenshin-nii why am I getting shy?"_

"_**Because you've got the hots for him." Yukari says. **_

"_Not now!" Yukari snaps._

Kenshin walks up behind her and kneels down. Lathering up some soap he begins scrubbing her down. "So why are you giving Asuna so much crap anyway?" He asks as Miyuki swims around in the bath.

"Because she's just asking for it." Yukari says.

Kenshin sighs. "Ok, but if you're going to call her on her BS then at least keep it verbal for me."

"Yeah." "I wouldn't want your headhunters coming after you." Yukari says. "So he says you screw up once and you're outta here huh?"

"Yeap." Kenshin says then rubs her shoulders. "Yukari your shoulders are stiff." "What's up?"

"N-None of your business." Yukari says blushing.

"Well OK, but you want me to come by your dorm later and give you a shoulder massage?" Kenshin asks.

Yukari's blush deepens. "N-No." "I-It's alright."

"You sure?" "It's not any trouble for me." "It's not like I can sleep a lot." Kenshin asks.

"I'm fine!" Yukari says snappishly. "Don't worry about me so much."

"Well Ok then." Kenshin says dumping a bucket of water on her head.

"OK now let me do you." Yukari says. Kenshin nods switching places with her.

Yukari lathers up some soap and scrubs her brother's back. She traces her fingers around some of his scars. Kenshin turns his head and notices this. "Something up?"

"Oh...it's nothing." Yukari says a faraway look in her eyes. Kenshin uncases his tails and wraps them around her waist. "Hey." "You don't want me worrying about you so much so don't worry about me OK?"

"Kenshin-nii." "Why did you always shield and protect me during the missions we did together?" She asks. Kenshin looks down recasing his tails. "You're my sister." "What other reason do I need?"

"Yeah?" "But there is line between protecting your sister and shielding the one you love." Yukari says.

"No there's not." Kenshin says. "I just didn't feel like being responsible for your getting hurt."

"At your own expense?" Yukari asks.

Kenshin sighs. "Can we stop talking about this?" "It's quite frankly making me uncomfortable."

Yukari sighs dumping water on him. "Fine." "But I want a clear answer sometime." "What am I to you?"

Kenshin turns seeing Yukari dive into the bath. He then sighs. _"Yukari...you mean more to me than you __could ever know..." _He hears someone storming in and dives into the water. Swimming toward one of the walls he sinks in slightly. He sees Asuna in a white one piece dragging Negi by the arm.

"Alright Negi you gotta take a bath now!" Asuna says throwing Negi in.

"Auu..." Negi moans. _"That was mean..." _She looks around. "Whoa!" "This place is huge!"

"Well yeah it has to fit one hundred people at a time usually." Asuna says grabbing a bar of soap and a small towel. "Now let's get this brat cleaned up."

Negi tries to escape. "I-I can clean myself!"

"Oh no you don't!" Asuna shouts grabbing hold of her and dragging her over to the stools and starts washing her hair. "So fess up why do you hate baths so much?"

"I just do." "I prefer showering." Negi says.

"Eh?" "Why didn't you just say so we got a shower back in the dorm room you could have cleaned up in and we could have just came in for a soak." Asuna says the sighs. "Jeez I've got a paper route tomorrow and I really need to get to sleep."

"A paper route?" "Why such a tough job?" Negi asks.

"Because I'm an orphan." Asuna says nonchalantly. "I'm paying for it all on my own."

"O-Oh." "I-I see." Negi says. _"She...seems to be just...like I was before Kenshin and his family showed up." "Only she has more confidence." She thought._

"So if you don't mind me asking why are you and Kenshin-baka so close?" Asuna asks.

"Well...we met when we were younger." "And well..." Negi allows a small smile to tug at her lips. "Whenever I had a problem he would always help me with it."

"Well how bout that eye of his?" "Do you know anything about that?" Asuna asks.

"No." "Every time I asked he'd say he lost it on the job...whatever that means." Negi says.

"Hm..." Asuna says stroking her chin in thought. As she said this they heard a myriad of voices. Asuna recognized one of them as Ayaka's. "Crap!" "Negi get in the water and swim that way!" Asuna yells pointing in some random direction when Negi asks why she says. "I don't feel like dealing with Ayaka's lip right now!"

Negi nods and jumps in swimming away from her. She leans up against the wall and sighs. She then hears movement in the water and turns to her left. Negi blinked as she saw Kenshin's face. Kenshin did the same all the while chanting in his head. _"Don't look down." "Don't look down." "Don't look down!"_

Negi however did and wrapped her arms around her breasts. "S-Sorry."

"D-Don't be." "I-I'm actually liking the view." Kenshin says. He received Negi's fist to his face for his troubles. _"Open mouth, Insert foot." He thought._

"S-Sorry." Negi says. Kenshin shakes his head. "Nah I-I was outta line there." The two hear the girls talking and listen in.

"Yukari-San what's Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei doing in that violent Asuna-San's room?" Ayaka says.

"Hey the headmaster decided that not me." Yukari says. "If it was up to me Negi would be rooming with us and Kenshin-nii could room where he wanted."

"Yeah!" Miyuki says.

"The headmaster did? !" Ayaka says.

"Hey maybe we could ask if they could room with us Nodoka." Haruna says. "E-Eh? !" The purple haired girl says blushing.

"Wha? !" "Don't go deciding that on your own!" "I think there's someone more suited to living with them and giving them a wonderful upbringing!" Ayaka says.

"Upbringing?" Yukari says amused. "Kenshin-nii's already been brought up by his own mother and so has Negi by the same person."

"Yes, but she isn't here right now is she?" Ayaka says. "They both still need a motherly figure to fill in for that person."

Kenshin allows an amused smirk to cross his face as he heard this. _"I wonder how Kaa-Chan would react if she found out someone was trying to take her place."_

"_Sarcasm." "Lots and lots of sarcasm." Arika says. "Where do you think you got it?"_

"_Point taken." Kenshin thought._

"So what are you suggesting?" "A fully proportioned and filled out woman?" Yukari asks. "Well hate to break it to ya..." Yukari trails off leaning forward slightly and raising her breasts up with her arm. "I've got ya beat by a longshot." "These are almost D cups."

"Yeah and even if she didn't I would win." Haruna says groping her own set.

"Are they gonna change our rooming Kenshin-kun?" Negi asks.

"Dunno." "Be nice." Kenshin says.

"What's that supposed to mean." Asuna says making her way up to them.

"Nunya." Kenshin says. "Means none ya damn business."

"W-Well if it was from top to waist I'd have you two beat!" "You two look a little plump!" Ayaka says.

Yukari and Haruna chuckle. "Riiighht." "You're just too thin and think that way." Yukari says.

"I agree you are too thin Iinchou." Haruna says.

Everyone heard someone walk out and Ayaka resisted the urge the gape her mouth open. "K-Kaede-San."

"Oh hey someone whose got me beat." Yukari says. "How's everything going Kaede?"

"Fine." "So what's going on here?" Kaede asks.

"Oh Ayaka's giving us hell about out Sensei's rooming." Yukari says.

More people enter. Namely Chizuru Naba who had the largest bust of the class as well as Kazumi Asakura and Mana who also had considerably sized busts.

"Good evening everyone." Chizuru greets.

"Huh." "Not often everyone's in here." Kazumi says. "Oh Yukari-San I compared your measurements to the rest of the class and you're tied with me in bust size give or take half a centimeter."

"I see." "That's fine." Yukari shrugs. _"Well if there was a bust size contest then Chizuru over there would definitely win."_

Ayaka and Haruna laugh awkwardly to themselves. "We sure do have a lot of unusual people in our class huh?" Ayaka asks.

"Yeeeeaaahh." Haruna says. "We should probably stop the contest now."

"Eh?" "What contest?" Fuuka's sister asks.

"Oh nothing Fumika."

"It's a comparison of busts and whomever wins get Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei in their rooms." Yue says nonchalantly.

"Eeeehhhh? !" Fuuka Fumika and Kazumi say.

"Wait a sec what's going on?" Someone asks.

"They're over here saying if you got big breasts then you get the teachers to room with you!" Fuuka says.

"Huh? !" They says.

"So you could do anything you want? !" "Have them do your homework and whatnot?"

"Yeah!" "I'm in!"

Kenshin and Negi shudder. "This is getting WAY out of hand." Asuna facepalmed at the attitudes of her classmates.

"Well I guess we're just ordinary." Misa says shrugging. Madoka nods. "Yeah, but we got style at the very least." Sakurako nods cheerfully. "Yeah!"

"So what do you think your chances are?" Chao asks Ku Fei who set her hands on her waist and stuck her chest out slightly. "Better than yours obviously."

"Damn you're right." Chao says snapping her fingers.

Yue sets her hand on Nodoka's shoulder as she looked down. "It's alright Nodoka."

"Y-Yeah." Nodoka says.

"Hopefully we grow some more..." Fuuka says.

"Yeah." Fumika says.

"Ha ha ha." "Are you guys even middle schoolers?" A childlike girl with long blonde hair asks.

"Same goes for you Evangeline." Setsuna reprimands.

Asuna climbs out of the bath. "Come on while they're distracted." Asuna says yanking the two out of the water.

"W-W-Wait!" Negi says catching her foot with Asuna's causing her to trip bringing Kenshin down with them.

Ayaka turns her head and sees Asuna getting up off the ground over a dazed Negi and Kenshin.

"Asuna-San what's the meaning of this? !" "Knocking out Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei while they're in the buff!"

"_Damn!" Asuna thought._

"It's Negi-kun and Kenshin-kun!" Sakurako says.

"Ahahaha." Asuna says. "Y-You see this is a huge misunderstanding."

"Riiight." Yukari says unamused.

"Busted!" Miyuki says.

Ayaka grabs Asuna's swimsuit pulling her up to her. "I knew it!" "I knew we couldn't leave them with you!"

Negi stands up and starts looking around. _"Crap!" "If I don't do something Kenshin-kun and I will __have to room with the girl with the largest breasts!" _She notices her staff and grabs it chanting.

Kenshin opens his eye and looks up. He covered his nose seeing Negi standing stark naked over him. _"Kenshin!" "Quit ogling my daughter and help her out some how!" Arika shouts._

"_Nah...she's got it." Kenshin thought._

"_Aer aer amplifice mammas!" Negi intones. _Asuna notices growth in her chest confusing not only her , but Ayaka as well. They then expand further shocking everyone. "Th-They're huge!" "G...no H cup? !"

Yukari inwardly laughs hysterically. _"Pfft ha ha ha! !" "Oh my god Negi good one!" "Her boobs are gonna expand like balloons!"_

Sakurako pumps her fist into the air. "Asuna wins! !"

Negi sighs relieved. _"Thank god." _She then looks down and sees Kenshin still staring at her. _"I-Is he...ogling me?" _However something else catches her attention. That was Asuna's further expanding chest. _"Wh-What the? !" "I didn't put in THAT much magic did I? !"_

The poor orange haired girl's breasts suddenly pop like balloons returning to their normal size oddly enough. Negi shudders. _"What the...hell? !"_

(break)

_Later._

"What the hell did you do? !" Asuna says.

"I-I couldn't see us rooming with anyone else and Yukari and Miyuki's room is too small for four!" Negi says.

"Oh yeah whatever!" Asuna says storming into the bathroom.

"Ugh." Kenshin says. "Stick to the shower from now on?" Kenshin asks. Negi nods. "Yes."

"Um Konoka." "Do you know how to get a hold of your Dad?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah." "Why?" Konoka asks.

"Well my parents are shacking with your parents and I need to ask them something." Kenshin says. Konoka pulls out her cell phone and looks for the number. "Ah here it is." "Here you go."

"Thanks." "I kinda need some privacy for this so I'll be on the roof." Kenshin says. Konoka smiles and nods. "Take your time."

Kenshin leaves the room and presses the call button. He hears a ringing sound as he made his way to the roof. He yawns as he makes it to the roof. Eishun finally answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Did I interrupt your sleep?" Kenshin asks.

"Kenshin?" Eishun asks. "Yeah." Kenshin says. "Couldn't remember your number so I asked Konoka if I could borrow her phone."

"Ah." "So what's on your mind." Eishun asks.

"Well...you're not gonna like this, but Konoka knows." Kenshin says.

Eishun sighs. "How?"

"A plane damn near crashed and I saved the pilot and landed on the ground." "Konoka saw me land and I couldn't erase her memory so I said screw it and explained it to her." "I didn't tell her about her own latent potential if that's OK with you."

(sigh) "Kenshin." "The damage is already done." Eishun says. "You have the go ahead to tell her." "Hell train her even."

"OK then." "Give me something else to do while I'm here." Kenshin says. "Although I'll take my time telling her."

"OK then." Eishun says. "Now what did you call for?"

"Is Dad awake?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes." "Hang on a moment." Eishun says.

"Ryuushin!" "Phone for you!" Eishun says. Ryuushin gets up from where he was sitting and walks over to the phone. "Kyoto Morgue you bag em' we tag em'"

"Pfft ha ha." "Hey Dad it's Kenshin." He says.

"Ah Kenshin." "How's things going at Mahora." Ryuushin says. Kenshin sighs. "Hectic and tiring." "Schoolgirls are a pain sometimes."

"Ha ha." "Being a teacher will do that to you." Ryuushin says. "So what is it."

"It's Ryuujin." Kenshin says. Ryuushin's eyes narrow on the other side. "I'm listening."

"Well...he says if I don't do some killing soon things could start to turn bad for me." Kenshin says. "I don't think he's kidding either because I was running around a couple of days ago and I was sacked after thirty minutes." "Usually I can run without stopping for an hour and a half."

"Have you tried to use any of your abilities?" Ryuushin asks.

"No." "Not enough privacy." Kenshin says. "I'm thinking of heading out to the surrounding forest to test them out."

"I see." "Ryuujin's been appeased because of your job being Zettai Sesshoumaru of Rikudou, but now that you're leading a peaceful life he's getting annoyed and will try to take control of you."

Kenshin gulped audibly. "Wh-What?"

"Yes." "However that's what we trained for back in Wales." Ryuushin says. "Just remember your calm and fight him off."

"Well yeah, but..." Kenshin trails off.

"What?" Ryuushin says.

"Do you know anything about your old man and how he dealt with the bastard?" Kenshin asks.

(sigh) "No Kenshin I'm sorry." "But I can give you a lead to someone who does have information on it.." "He's in your area you just have to find him." "It's Albireo you remember him right?"

"Yeah, but how is he in my area?" "He can't roam outside of areas with high magical density if I remember correctly." Kenshin says.

"Think about it." Ryuushin says. "That's all I can tell you."

"OK thanks." Kenshin says. Ryuushin sighs again. "Also...if a blood red Zanbatou appears in your hand with scales surrounding the hilt and tsuba of the blade...you will have lost the battle for control." "It's name is ZanRyuu." "Only those whom have conquered Ryuujin can wield it."

"Ok thanks for the heads up." Kenshin says.

"Ok and on another note have Yukari and Miyuki been showing any signs of Ryuujin's encroachment?" Ryuushin asks.

"No." "Then again I haven't sparred them seriously yet." Kenshin says.

"OK." "Tell them I said hi and love you OK." Ryuushin says.

"Alright." "Tell Kaa-Chan the same for me will you?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah." "Have a nice night Kenshin." Ryuushin says.

"You too." Kenshin says hanging up.

He sighs looking up at the sky. _"Dammit." "I've got to find a way to knock this out quickly."_

"_**Hu hu hu." "When I devour your soul...I will kill everyone." Ryuujin snarls to himself. "It will be...magnificent."**_

(chapter end)

Draconis: Took awhile to write.

Kenshin: Leave me alone Ryuujin!

Ryuujin: No.

Yukari: What am I to you?

Kenshin: (blush) Ah...um...er.

Negi: Come to think of it what are you trying to say to me?

Kenshin: (blush) (crickets)

Draconis: Well. Things are getting complicated for poor old Kenshin. Anyway see you all next time.

Draconis678 out


	18. Filler: Fight Me Sesshou!

Draconis: (knock) (knock) What?

Kenshin: Please man you gotta hide me!

Draconis: Er...what's going on?

Kenshin: I can't get any private time!

Draconis: (disgusted) Oh dude you can't do that around me you sick bastard.

Kenshin: (smacks Draconis over the head.) Not that you idiot! !

Draconis: Well what do you want me to do about it? ! You're a teacher for fucks sake.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 18

Fight Me Sesshou!

Kenshin: Huh? I'm fighting?

Draconis: Gee thanks for spoiling the plot asshole!

Kenshin: (incredulous stare) There's a plot? !

Draconis: (facepalm) Let's start before I have an aneurysm.

(start)

Kenshin yawned standing up in the classroom teaching a lesson. "Oh sorry everyone." "I occasionally can't get enough sleep." "Now then...uh Fumika you translate."

The reason Kenshin was tired. Well Negi had gotten him up and convinced him to try to help Asuna with her paper route job. Needless to say that had gone just as well as freezing water in a desert. Next she had enchanted Asuna's bathing supplies to come to life and wash her. Asuna chased him around thinking he was playing some sort of sick joke on her.

The bell rang and Kenshin sighs. "Alright everyone class dismissed." "Have a nice day." Kenshin says.

"Hang on." Negi says. "I need Ayase Yue Kagurazaka Asuna Fei Ku Sasaki Makie and Nagase Kaede to stay over."

Kenshin shuddered. "Oh yeah." "I forgot about the five low scorers."

Negi reached over and set her hand on his shoulder. "It's OK let me take care of it."

Kenshin nods. "Thanks."

The five girls got moved up to the front of the class. "We are the Class 2A's Baka Rangers!" Makie says cheerfully.

"Who's a Baka Ranger? !" Asuna shouts.

Kenshin looks at the sheet and then walks over to her. "You apparently." "Look at that." "You've got the lowest scores in the entire class."

Asuna narrows her eyes. "Remember what I can do to you..."

"Please I'm not afraid of them and I'm through trying to play nice-nice with you." "If you don't get your school work in order I'm recommending you being left back." Kenshin says.

"K-Kenshin..!" Negi says.

"Sorry Negi." "I'm just a little edgy because of lack of sleep." Kenshin says walking away from Asuna.

"Well Asuna-San despite how brashly he said it he has a point." Negi says. "Besides wouldn't Takamichi be upset with how bad your english grades are?"

Asuna sighs. "F-Fine." "All I gotta do is take this class right?"

"First we'll have a test of ten marks." "No one is allowed to leave until a score of six or more is recorded." Negi says. "Turn your papers in to Kenshin-Sensei." "Alright...Begin!"

Yue got up and walked up to Kenshin who blinked. "Jeez could you go a bit faster there?" He asks.

"No." Yue says blandly. Kenshin chuckles and grades the paper. "Huh." "A nine." "If you just applied yourself in class you wouldn't be here." Kenshin says.

"I hate studying." "I have better things to do." Yue says.

"I have better things to do than grade papers and make lesson plans with Negi-Sensei, but I do it." Kenshin says amused.

Yue turns and leave with Haruna and Nodoka. "He has a point you should study a bit more." Haruna says.

"Don't feel like it." Yue says.

Nodoka turns and bows respectively to Kenshin and Negi. "Kenshin-Sensei please tell your sisters I said hello." "Also their books are in."

"OK." Kenshin says.

"Done-aru!" "So am I!" Ku Fei and Makie says. Kaede also walks up and turns in her paper.

Kenshin grades them with Negi. The two teachers turn to the three students smiling. "Sorry." "Try again."

"Aw..." They all say.

Asuna shoves her paper in Kenshin's face who snatches it out of her hand. "Two...Two..." "Back to your seat Asuna." Kenshin says unamused.

"Tch." Asuna says walking away. Negi shakes her head. "Alright then let's discuss the points now." "When we're done I'll hand out another test."

Negi does her explaining and hands out more tests. Kenshin stands over Asuna. "Ok then." "You see this here..."

Asuna was quickly becoming annoyed with it all. _"Up until now it's been..." _Kenshin taps her on the head. "Look I'm not Takamichi." "He doesn't teach these classes anymore Negi and I do." Kenshin says. "The sooner you get over this the sooner you start doing better."

"Feh." Asuna says.

Kenshin sighs and walks away. Negi walks over to Asuna and looks over her shoulder. _"Still nothing?"_

Kenshin turns around and sees Kaede and Ku Fei walking up to him. "Done?"

"Yessir." Kaede says.

Kenshin takes their papers and grades them. Kenshin hands them back. "You're free to go." "8/10 for both of you."

"OK see you tomorrow Kenshin-Dono." Kaede says. Kenshin blinks. _"Dono?"_

"Ah...hey Kenshin-Sensei aru." Ku Fei says.

"Yeah?" Kenshin says.

"Could I ask you to come some where with me?" Ku Fei says.

Kenshin was about to answer when Negi called out to him. "Kenshin-Sensei you could have left to get some rest earlier I can handle this."

"You sure?" Kenshin asks. Negi walks up to him and leans up whispering in his ear. "Asuna-San seems to be annoyed with you." "I think I could get a better reaction out of her if you left."

"I'm done!" Makie says.

"OK let me take care of this and then we'll go." Kenshin says taking Makie's paper and grading it. "Tell me Makie you're on the gymnastics team right?"

"Yes." Makie says.

"Well you might wanna try harder in class cause I hear that the sports groups are gonna start not letting students compete for having low marks in class." Kenshin says.

"Neeeh? !" "Is that true? !" Makie says surprised.

"It might be." Negi says. "It's just something we heard however."

"S-Sorry for being so dumb you guys." Makie says running out of the class.

"Alright." "I guess I'm leaving." Kenshin says. "Come on Ku Fei."

The two left leaving Negi and Asuna alone who turned in her paper just as he left. Negi graded it and her expression soured slightly seeing a lower score than earlier. "OK!" "Let's try this again." "Come on once I've tutored you you'll definitely make an eight out of ten."

"_This is humiliating." Asuna thought woefully._

Negi issued the test several more times. Each with a failing score. "Ah!" "I give up!" "I'm just an idiot anyway!"

"D-Don't say that Asuna-San." Negi says.

"Oh how's it going in there Negi-Sensei." "Hm?" "Where's Kenshin-Sensei."

"A student needed his help with something Takamichi." Negi says.

Takamichi nods and looks over. "Oh!" "Asuna-kun's here too I see." "Try not to cause those two too much trouble now."

Negi looks over at Asuna who was trembling as Takamichi walked away. "U-Um...D-Don't take notice of hi-"

Asuna took off crying and frustrated. "Asuna-San wait!" Negi says chasing after her staff in hand. _"She's fast!"_

Hopping on the staff she gave chase after the distraught girl. "Asuna-San! !"

"Stop freakin' following me!" Asuna shouts

"You know I can't!" Negi shouts.

"He's definitely gonna think I'm an idiot now!" Asuna says.

The chase ended at the beach. "You...You actually caught up with me." "Th-That's pretty impressive." Asuna says panting.

"I...I had to use my staff." "If it were Kenshin he would have caught you." Negi says. "But this staff is like a bike."

"Gah!" "You're stubborn as hell." Asuna says slumping.

"I have to be." "I'm a teacher." Negi says. "And don't pay any mind to Kenshin-kun he's just tired and frustrated with something else."

"Yeah I can kinda tell he's been racking his brain about something." Asuna says. "So why do you try so hard for this Magister Magi title anyway?" "You're fourteen aren't you?" "Why not have a little fun?" 

"Well...I'm chasing someone I admire a lot." Negi says. "He gave me this staff here...and everyone thinks he's dead." "But...I...I don't think he's dead." "He's a very powerful mage having master one thousand spells with ease." "A man called the Thousand Master." Negi says.

"That's why I'm training so hard." "So that eventually I can meet him again." Negi says.

"Huh." "And what's their role in all this?" Asuna says referring to Kenshin and his sisters. "It seems like you met them after you met this guy."

"Well their parents were close friends of the Thousand Master's." "Kenshin-kun says the man even taught him a few things." Negi says.

"So all I have to do is study right?" Asuna says.

"Asuna-San?" Negi says surprised.

"Ah come on I wouldn't wanna feel responsible for you missing your chance." Asuna says.

"Th-Thanks." Negi says. "I appreciate it."

"D-Don't mention it." Asuna says abashed as the two get up.

"Also Asuna-San..." "You're not the only one whose having trouble telling someone how you feel about them." Negi says.

"Huh?" Asuna says.

Negi sighs. "Kenshin-kun...I've been in love with him for well over a year now." "I don't really know how he feels, but whenever I try to tell him I either lose the words or he has to leave to do something."

"I see." Asuna says. "Well don't worry I mean it's not like he's going anywhere anytime soon right?" She says draping her arm across Negi's shoulders. "Besides he'd have to be a real asshole to turn you down after you've been waiting this long."

"Yeah..." "Thanks Asuna-San." Negi says smiling.

(break)

_That night._

Asuna was doing more tests as Negi and Kenshin talked. "So what did Ku Fei-San want?"

"Oh she wanted to talk to me about serving as temporary advisor to her club." "The regular had to take a maternity leave." Kenshin says.

"Oh." Negi says. "Um Kenshin...can I talk to you about something?" She asks.

"What is it Negi-Chan?" Kenshin asks.

"Um...how do you feel about me?" Negi asks.

Kenshin was confused. "Huh?" "Negi you know I like you."

"No no no...I-I mean..."

"Done!" Asuna says.

"Alright let's see how you did." Kenshin says grading the papers. He sweatdropped. "Fail...again."

"He he." "I guess studying just isn't Asuna's thing." Konoka giggles.

Kenshin yawns. "If Negi-Chan keeps tutoring her she'll get the hang of it eventually."

"So...the reason you've been giving me crap is..." Asuna trails off.

"Because I'm tired and I also know you can do better than this." Kenshin says. "I asked Takamichi about your grade history."

"Ugh." "Alright fine I'll try harder happy?" Asuna says climbing up to her bunk.

"Yeah...when Asuna started crushing on Takahata-Sensei her grades took a dive cause she knew about him teaching the after school classes." Konoka says. "Before she knew it, it became a habit she couldn't break out of."

"I see." "Thanks for that Kono-Chan." Kenshin says. _"I gots me a plan." He thought._

"So Negi-Chan." "You were saying?" Kenshin says smiling at her.

Negi paused for a moment. "N-Nothing." "Never mind."

"O...K." Kenshin says.

"_I guess it's for the better that she didn't say it." _Mirai says to himself. _"Kenshin won't have to worry about anyone coming after her."_

"Well Negi if you remember what it was let me know." Kenshin yawns. "I'm goin to sleep."

"O-OK." "Good night." Negi says. _"Again!" "I can't tell him? !" "What's wrong with me? !"_

(break)

_Next day._

Kenshin was standing in the middle of a meadow with his eyes closed. _"Yosh." "Finally got some time off and I can train my abilities."_

Suddenly a black tendril shot toward him. Eyes snapping open he jumped backward. "Whose there? !"

"Hmph." A girl with long blonde hair wearing what Kenshin recognized as the senior high school uniform appeared in front of him.

Kenshin narrows his eye. "What do you want?"

"I want you to fight me!" "Zettai Sesshoumaru!" She shouts rushing toward him. Kenshin cranks his head to the left as her fist passes by his head.

"Hm." "To know that name you must be magically aware." Kenshin says jumping backward. "What is your name?"

"Takane D. Goodman." She answers. Kenshin sighs. "I haven't screwed up yet why is that old bastard letting assassins in?"

"Oh no." "I'm attacking you for my own reasons." Takane says.

Kenshin unsheathes Kuroi Jigoku. "You know I don't show a lot of mercy to my would be murders right?"

"I know that." "I also know you killed the Praetor of Megalomesembria in cold blood!" Takane shouts. Kenshin scowls. "So they found out about that."

"That right we did." "And I will not rest until the same measure has been dealt to you!" Takane says. _"Nocturna Nigridinis!"_

Kenshin looks up as a shadowy figure appeared behind Takane. "Fine." He takes out a notebook and writes in it. "Assassination attempt No.1356. Takane D. Goodman. Status:" He left it blank and put the notebook away.

"Ikuze!" Kenshin says rushing toward her. Takane smirks and raised her fist punching forward as the figure behind her punched Kenshin into a tree.

Takane's eyes widen as his body became a substitution stencil. "Up here!" She looks up to see Kenshin flying above her with his wings uncased. _"Katensho!" _

"Hu hu." Takane laughs as the figure shielded her from the attack.

Kenshin lands on the ground away from her. _"Hm." "A mantle that mimics her movements and shields her from attack." "Interesting."_

"Giving up so soon?" Takane says amused.

Kenshin smirks pulling out a black charm. Takane's eyes widen. "That's!"

"_Charm-San Charm-San." "Become pure evil and run mine enemy through!" _The tags multiplied into hundreds.

Takane readied her spell. _"Centum Lancae Umbrae!"_

"_Gekietsu Kumori no Mai!" _Kenshin intones as hundreds of tendrils rush out to meet her hundred shadow lances.

Kenshin pulled out another couple of tags rushing forward. Takane's mantle covered her as Kenshin slapped a tag on it and the other on himself. Pointing his index and middle fingers upward he smirks. _"Kaze Tenohira Nifuda!" _

Kenshin was blown backward by a fierce wind. Takane's eyes narrow. "He sets a charm on my mantle and uses another on himself?"

"Come at me _Takane-Chan._" Kenshin says mockingly.

"Very well!" Takane says rushing toward him. Kenshin lets out a chuckle and pulls out another charm and slaps it on his fist. _"Daichi Guntou!"_

"Haaaah!" Takane shouts punching at him. Kenshin meets her mantle's fist with a punch of his own. Takane scowls_. "Daichi Guntou." "The earth element tag of his." "Makes whatever it's applied to as hard as solid bedrock."_

"Guh." "You're pretty good." Kenshin comments.

"I train hard in my spare time." "All for the chance to take you down." Takane says.

"Is that your only reason?" Kenshin says. "If all you desire is vengeance then you will never beat me."

"Don't spew that crap to me!" Takane says batting him away. Kenshin sighs. _"Whelp time to use it."_

"_Charm-San Charm-San." _The charm on Takane's mantle's arm began glowing drawing her attention. "What the?"

"_Flash brilliantly and blind my enemy." "Eimei Issen!" _

Takane was blinded by the flash of light and Kenshin was able to walk under her guard and stand right in front of her. He set his hand on her stomach and pumped a minute amount of magic into her body disrupting her mantle causing it to vanish.

Takane's sight returned and she scowled up at him. "Well?" "Aren't you going to finish it?"

"What was Shinken Areshi to you?" Kenshin asks. "Why were you hurt so much when he died?"

"He was a respectable leader before he fell ill." "He...he was like a grandfather to me." Takane says looking down.

Kenshin walks away and stands with his back turned to her. "Do it."

"What?" Takane says snapping her head upward.

"Take my life." "Go ahead." Kenshin says.

No movement was heard. Kenshin sighs then turns his head to her smirking. "You want to kill me so badly...yet you haven't the faintest idea about how to take a life." "Tell you what." "I actually still have the job specs from that job on me." "Harden your resolve and come after me again." "If you win I'll let you see it." Kenshin continues to walk away from her. "Ja ne."

(break)

_Later._

Kenshin was still in the meadows training when the bushes rustled behind him. "Goddammit not again." "Whose there?"

"Oh Kenshin-Dono." "I didn't expect to find you here."

Kenshin stands straight up sheathing his blades. "Huh?" "Kaede?" "What brings you all the way out here?" "Nice purple gi by the way."

"I could ask you the same Kenshin-Dono." Kaede says. "Are you training?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says.

"Why?" She asks.

"To keep everyone I love alive and well." Kenshin says.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaede asks

Kenshin pauses for a moment. "Heh." "Not too sure I can tell you that."

"Is it because your an agent of the mages?" Kaede asks.

Kenshin turns to her. "How did you know that?"

"I found out from Yukari-San." "Don't worry yours and Negi-Sensei's secret is safe with me." Kaede says.

"Dammit Yukari." Kenshin says facepalming.

"I actually have a secret I'd like to share with you." Kaede says.

Kenshin's eye widens as Kaede pulls a giant shuriken out of nowhere and lobs it at him. _"Crap!" _He thought jumping out of the way.

Kenshin pulled out his daggers as Kaede appeared next to her shuriken. "Who sent you ninja?" He asks critically.

"Sent me?" "Oh no Kenshin-Dono I don't work for anyone I just practice these skills in my spare time." Kaede says.

"Oh..." Kenshin says embarrassed. "My bad."

"Ha ha." "It's quite alright Kenshin-Dono." "I'd be suspicious in your position as well." Kaede says. "Continue?"

"Sure." Kenshin says. Kaede nods and picks up her shuriken lobbing it at him again. Kenshin pumped ki into his left arm and held his hand out blocking it with his dagger. Kaede dashes forward and plants her palm into Kenshin's stomach driving the wind out of him.

Kenshin steps back and flashes away. Kaede follows him drawing his attention when she appears behind him. _"What the...? !"_

Kenshin clashes dagger against kunai with Kaede. "Surprised by my Shukuichi?"

"Heh." "Not many people can say they've caught me with my pants down." Kenshin says.

"Oh really?" Kaede says amused. Kenshin's eyes twitch to the right and left. "Ah so you really can use that covered eye of yours."

"Hmph." Kenshin says jumping backwards and turning slicing a clone in half. "I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about." "I just sensed this here clone."

"Ah..." "I see." "Seeing as you know they're there they might as well come out to play." Kaede says as fourteen more clones came out of the brush.

Kenshin readied his knives. "Alright!" "Come on!"

Four of the clones rushed forward kicking Kenshin into the air on all sides. Kenshin's eye twitched to the left throwing his dagger in the chest of a fifth clone.

"Too late Kenshin-Dono." Kaede says diving into him with three other clones. _"Oboro Juuji!"_

Kenshin looks up smirking as the knives cut into him. "You're the one that's too late." Kaede's eyes unsquint as 'Kenshin' turns into a stencil. _"A substitution!"_

"Looking for me?" Kaede turns and sees Kenshin flapping his wings before landing. "A demon?"

"Ha ha." "Yep." Kenshin says.

"Very well then." "I don't need to hold back any longer." Kaede says rushing over to her shuriken. Kenshin turns his back to it as she lobs it at him. Backflipping he jumps back and spins around kicking toward her head. She ducked and slipped into a stance.

Kaede smiles seeing the remainder of her clones rushing behind Kenshin. "With each clone you take down I get stronger you know that right?"

"Heh." "I like to fight strong opponents." Kenshin says throwing her guard off and turning to the clones whom surrounded Kenshin in a tight circle.

"Oh my." Kenshin says. "I'm completely surrounded." "What to do?" "What to do?"

Kenshin reaches into his pocket and pulls out twelve daggers smiling to himself. "It's taken me awhile Shiro, but I perfected it."

Kaede cracked an eye brow upward as Kenshin rushed toward one of her clones and jumped kicking toward it's head. The clone ducked and Kenshin dropped his other leg down bashing the heel of his foot against it's head before jumping off it's back and flipping backward. He throws the daggers downward in a wide circle around them before landing in front of Kaede smirking flashing a handsign.

"_Mesa Style!" "Kaminari Tanken no Wana!" _He shouts as electricity crackles through all the knives and electrifies the clones dispelling them.

"Interesting technique." Kaede comments. "A lightning element trap with no escape unless you get out of the circle fast enough as the lightning moves upward bouncing off the other pulses of electricity."

"Isn't it?" Kenshin says smirking.

Kenshin then punches at her. Kaede twisted her body to the left and grabbed his arm twisting it around. "Gah!"

She then hopped on his back and wrapped her legs around his other arm pulling back on it. "Concede?"

"Not in the slightest!" Kenshin says ripping his arms free. Kenshin kicked at her ribs only for her to grab hold of his leg and force it upward. "Ahh!" "Damn!" He shouts jumping and forcing her shoulder back as he jumped back.

"That was interesting." "What's next?" Kenshin says.

"Nothing more for grappling." "However I'm not finished yet." Kaede says flashing by him and grabbing her shuriken and lobbing it at him again.

"This again?" Kenshin says disinterested jumping over the shuriken. His eyes widen as chains wrap around him slamming his body into the ground.

"You should be able to survive this right?" "My Bakusa Chimoujin is still imperfect, but it should be enough to immobilize you." Kaede says fingering around with one of the charms.

Kenshin struggles against the bindings to no avail. _"Damn!" "She's actually got me!" _

"Heh." "You're pretty good Kaede-Chan I'll give you that." "What ninja rank are you?" Kenshin says.

"Chuunin." Kaede answers. Kenshin smirks. "Ah a Journeyman huh?" "Well I concede to you Chuunin."

Kaede slackens the chains and Kenshin frees himself. "That was pretty fun." Kenshin comments.

"Yes you almost had me a couple of times." "With that substitution and if I had been in the circle of knives when you used your trap I would have lost." Kaede says.

"You were playing to win." "I was just seeing how long I could extend this fight for." Kenshin says. "Besides I didn't use all my abilities there." He says shrugging.

"Why not?" Kaede asks.

"Can't control one of them and the other's kinda iffy on when I can use it." Kenshin says referring to Ryuujin's Avarice and the Shinigami abilities.

"Oh." "I see." "Well do you want to train with me sometime?" "I come out here on the weekends usually." Kaede offers.

"Hm..." "Alright." Kenshin says.

"Kaede!" A voice shouted running up to them. Both turn to see Yukari and Miyuki running up to them.

"Oh Yukari Miyuki I completely forgot." "Your books came into the library." "Nodoka wanted me to tell you." Kenshin says.

"Oh." "Thanks." Yukari says then looks around. "Uh what happened here?"

"Oh we got it on." Kaede says. Yukari And Miyuki blush taking her comment the wrong way.

"Ah yeah." "I gotta say Kaede-Chan you're pretty good with your hands." Kenshin says.

"Hmmm." "I could say the same about you Kenshin-Dono." Kaede says.

"I gotta say though you're really flexible." Kenshin comments.

Kaede cracks an eye open. "Oh you haven't seen the extent of my flexibility yet."

"I bet I haven't." "Good thing we're gonna be doing this more often huh?" Kenshin says.

"Oh yes." Kaede says then turns toward Yukari and Miyuki who at this point were blushing beet red. "Er...what's wrong with you two?"

"You two think we wanna hear that? !" "Jeez Kenshin-nii I thought you had more decency than to do it out here in broad daylight!" Yukari says.

"Huh?" "What are you talking about?" Kenshin asks confused. "Of course we did it in daylight." "What you expect us to do it in the dorms where a lot of stuff could get broken?"

"Well yeah Kenshin-niichan!" "People could see you in the act!" Miyuki shouts

"In the act?" Kaede says just as confused as Kenshin.

"Yeah you two were getting it on weren't you? !" Yukari demands.

"Yeah." "In a spar." Kenshin says.

"Ah..." The two girls says. It dawns on Kenshin and Kaede what they thought the two of them were doing.

"Wait you two thought...!" Kenshin says.

"That we were having sex?" Kaede says plausibly. "Hm." She says giving Kenshin a once over.

"What?" Kenshin asks.

"Not bad, but I'm not about to go sleeping with someone I just met." Kaede says.

Kenshin facepalms. "OK whatever." He says. "Let's head back to the dorms and get some rest." Kenshin walks away with the girls in tow.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Shortest. Chapter. Ever.

Kenshin: I bet.

Draconis: Eh as the title will say this was more or less a filler chapter seeing as I just threw together chapter four of the manga and a couple of fights with some foreshadowing to areas later in the story.

Anyway Next chapter I'll get back to the plot at hand.

Draconis678 out


	19. Start of Exams End of Rikudou

Draconis: After a month long hiatus...or more. I'm back.

Kenshin: Huh? Oh hey. Feelin' better?

Draconis: Somewhat. Anyway onto the plot. I'm just going to skip the freakin dodgeball game and move on ahead to the exams, but there's a twist.

Yukari: Being?

Draconis: You'll see. Anyway let's just get a move on.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 19

The start of the exams. End of Rikudou.

Kenshin: Huh? What's that mean?

Draconis: Shut the hell up and lets get started.

(Start)

Negi was teaching a lesson while Kenshin made sure everyone was paying attention. "And these are the correct translations for the five sentences." "Any questions?"

Kenshin looked over and saw Asuna Yukari and Miyuki not paying attention taking a nap and walked over and smacked them over the head lightly with a ruler while throwing a piece of chalk at Asuna. "Ow!" "What the hell? !" Kenshin smacked Yukari over the head again. "No swearing if you would Miss Tsuki." "You and your sister as well as Asuna need to pay attention." "The exams are coming up."

"He's right you know." Negi says. "But Kenshin-Sensei could you please not smack them over the head with a ruler."

Kenshin shrugged and tossed the ruler back onto the desk. "That's how my old man taught me." "I don't pay attention I get smacked." "Makes you learn real quick to not goof off."

Yukari shuddered remembering how strict their father and eventually their mother was with their with schooling and even magic spells. _"Geez I think they even might have been using youki enhanced strike when we were really goofin' off." _

"Also Fuuka how many times have you failed to prank me so far?" Kenshin says amused. "Twenty?" "Thirty?"

"Neeehh? ! !" "You knew it was us? !" Fuuka says.

"S-Sorry Sensei!" Fumika says. Kenshin chuckles. "Eh keep it up." "Keeps things interesting." "Who knows you might get me one day."

"Huh?" "You mean you aren't gonna punish them Sensei?" Ayaka asks.

"No one gets injured or hurt do they?" Kenshin asks. Ayaka shakes her head. "Well no."

"Then as long as it's not too bad or...say hurts anyone's feelings really badly then go for it." Kenshin says. "Just...not too much."

"Finnneee." Fuuka says in a pouting tone.

"OK Negi-Sensei I'm done." Kenshin says smiling. "Please continue."

It was at this exact moment someone busted through the door. "Kenshin-Sensei!" "An associate of yours is in the infirmary!" "She's badly injured!"

Kenshin's eyes widened. _"Who could it be? !" _He thought rushing out of the door. Everyone looked confused. "Negi-Sen-" "Huh?" Ayaka says. "Yukar-" "What the?" "Miyu-?" She asks. "All three of them are gone."

Kenshin slowed down and began walking briskly. "Who do you think it is?" He turns his head and sees Yukari. "I don't know." "But my communicator's been on the fritz all week." "Something tells me something's wrong with Rikudou."

"Rikudou?" "You mean that organization you work for Niichan?" Miyuki asks. Kenshin nods. "Yeah that's right Miyuki."

"Kenshin-kun if you don't mind me asking...what exactly is it that you did for them?" Negi asks.

Yukari pales slightly. "Um...Negi that's no-"

"If told you...you probably wouldn't believe me." Kenshin says. "For now let's just see what's going on." "I'll tell you some other time."

"Ok..." Negi sighs conceding.

They arrive at the infirmary and Kenshin's eyes widen. "Iris? !" "What are-"

"Ah...Kenshin-kun." She says. "It's good to see you."

"Enough with the greetings what the hell happened?" Kenshin asks.

"Well..." "I went to the Rikudou headquarters to hand in a report from her majesty and as I was leaving the base was attacked by a young woman." "T-They are still fighting her now." "She...was hunting you down." "Her name...was Shuka." Iris went under worrying Kenshin.

"Iris!" "Come on!" "Wake up!" Kenshin shouts. Yukari placed her index and middle fingers on Iris' neck and sighs. "She still alive, but her pulse is weak." "She needs to be healed immediately."

"Me and Negi-Chan can handle it." Miyuki says. Negi nods. "Yes don't worry about her."

"OK." He turns to Shizuna who was taking care of her previously. "You're in the know about magic right?" Shizuna nods. "OK then could you make sure no one comes in here while they work?"

"OK Kenshin-kun, but where are you going?" Shizuna says.

Kenshin walks toward the window. "I'm going to protect my friends." "Yukari."

"Kenshin-nii if you're going to ask I stay behind then forget it." Yukari says. Kenshin sighs. "I wasn't going to." "I was going to say 'let's get moving.'" "Rikudou's members were your friends too right?" Yukari blinked. "Er...right." "Wow I wasn't expecting you to actually want me to come with."

Kenshin jumped out of the window with Yukari following behind him. "There's another reason too Sis." Kenshin says.

"Ryuujin?" Yukari asks. Kenshin nods. "He's weakened me." "I haven't had a chance to train my body yet so I doubt I could handle this alone."

"Baka." "Why didn't you just say so?" Yukari asks. "I'll give you a hand when you need it."

"Heh heh." "Jeez Yukari-Chan why don't we just kiss and get it over with?" Kenshin says. Yukari bashed him over the head a scarlet hue tinting her cheeks. "Dammit!" "I don't like you like that!"

"_**Yeah you do." Her inner demon teased.**_

"_Inner...one of these days I'm going to extract you from my mind and beat the living shit out of you for real!" Yukari thought angrily._

She blinks and gets pulled closer to Kenshin. "Relax Yukari." "I'm just trying to lighten the mood before we head into the danger zone."

"Whatever." "Now let me go before I hurt you." Yukari says. Kenshin steps away. "Fine."

"_Ugh...dammit." "Why do I always act like such a bitch to him when he's just messing around?" Yukari wonders to herself._

"_**Because you're a confused little girl at heart." "Unsure of what her feelings are concerning her Onii-Chan." Her inner demon spouts off.**_

Yukari mentally growled. _"I'm warning you." "Shut the hell up."_

"Yukari." "Is there anyone else around?" Kenshin asks.

"Huh?" Yukari says then sensed around. "Not that I can tell." "We're in the clear."

"OK then." "First I wanna know something." Kenshin says seriously walking slowly toward her.

"Wha?" Yukari says. "Uh...Kenshin-nii what ar-" She blushes seeing the impassive serious look in his eye. _"Oh...crap are one one of us in heat or something?" "Dammit what horrible timing!" _

"I want you..." Kenshin trailed off as she backed into a tree.

"U-Um Kenshin-nii we're in public and...and..." Her blush deepened as Kenshin stood right in front of her. "Oh forget it...just be gentle." She says closing her eyes and pursing her lips together.

"Huh?" Kenshin says confused. "I just wanted you to tell me if Ryuujin's Avarice or the Shinigami abilities have been giving you any trouble." 

"Eh?" Yukari squeaked out. "Wait...so neither of us are in heat?" Yukari asks.

"No." "Even then why would we do it out here?" Kenshin asks. Yukari closes her eyes scowling and decks Kenshin right in the mouth. "THEN DON'T BE SO FUCKING SERIOUS NEXT TIME YOU IDIOT!"

"What are you?" Kenshin says. Yukari storms around the meadow they were in. "Jeez getting me all worked up like that you fucking bastard." "I thought you were really going to try something...!"

"Wait...what did you think I was going to say?" Kenshin says critically. Yukari glares over at him. "Don't worry about it you perv." "Just warp us out."

"Ooook...whatever." Kenshin says. Meanwhile Mirai and Arika were laughing hysterically in his head. _"Will you two shut up?" "You're giving me a headache."_

"_God your dense." Mirai says in between laughs. _

"_Shut up seriously." "I need to concentrate." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin sighs and presses the button down for the warp function and both he and Yukari vanished.

(break)

_Mundus Magicus._

Kenshin and Yukari appeared near a lake. "Where are we?"

"Oh...fuck." Kenshin cursed looking at his communicator. "This damn thing petered out and dropped us at a random location." "We're a least a half a days travel from Rikudou's headquarters."

"Wait...!" "So we're stuck here? ! !" Yukari shouts.

"Yeah..." Kenshin says. "Wanna yell in frustration?" He asks.

Kenshin watched as Yukari walked away from him into the brush surrounding the lake. Suddenly a loud scream scared away all of the avian wildlife. "Yyyyeaaahhhh..." "She's pissed off." Kenshin says fearing for his health.

Yukari stormed back to him. "We are going to find a way back to Mahora after this." "You hear me?"

Kenshin nods and walks up to her. "Yeah Yeah." "I'm sure Rikudou has a spare communicator or two I could use."

"Yukari-San?" "Kenshin-San?" Both twins paled slowly looking behind them. They both saw their student/classmate Setsuna Sakurazaki.

"Double shout?" Kenshin asks. Yukari nods as they both close their eyes. "FFFUUUUUCCCKKKKK! !"

"What's wrong?" "You two suddenly dashed out of the school building." "And where are we?" Setsuna asks.

"Might as well tell her." Yukari sighs. "Kenshin-nii summon Tatsu and we'll explain on the way."

"Right." Kenshin says coating his hand in youki. _"Please let this work." _"Come forth Goki!"

Tatsu appeared and looked down at Kenshin. "Kenshin?" "Are you feeling well?" "Your power feels weaker."

"The Dragon God is giving me a hard time." Kenshin says uncasing his wings and flying up to Tatsu's head. Setsuna turned to Yukari confused. "The Dragon God?" "You mean like the actual god?"

"Yeah." Yukari says. "Just come on we'll explain on the way." "And Setsuna."

"Yes?" Setsuna says.

"You're among friends here." "You can uncase your wings if you want." "It must be uncomfortable having them inside all the time." Yukari says.

"H-How...?" Setsuna says in shock. Yukari points at her hair then to her eyes. "You forgot to redo your dye job and I can plainly see those are contacts." "That and your youki signature feels like a crow demons."

"O-Oh." "O-OK." Setsuna says hopping up onto Tatsu. "I've already stretched them out so I'm fine."

Kenshin taps on Tatsu's head. "Liftoff." "Head toward Rikudou's base."

"Right!" "Hang on kiddies!" Tatsu says taking off toward Rikudou's base. Kenshin sighs and turns to Setsuna. "First things first." "We're in Mundus Magicus or the World of Magic." "Where we're heading is my employer's base where I worked as a murderer."

"M-Murderer?" Setsuna says. Yukari nods. "I was his partner on a number of those jobs." "We killed a lot of people."

"W-Why?" Setsuna asks.

Kenshin sighs. "With the other things we need to explain this is gonna be a long twelve hours." "Pay attention we'd rather not repeat ourselves and absolutely DO. NOT. TELL. ANYBODY!"

Setsuna nods and the twins began their explanation.

(break)

_Back at Mahora._

_Konoemon's office._

"So Negi-kun and Kenshin-kun are doing well?" The headmaster asks.

"Yes." "They both do their best in their jobs." "You wouldn't believe they're both only fifteen and fourteen." "However..."

"Yes?" Konoemon says. Shizuna sighs. "A girl named Iris Rose was admitted to the infirmary today and Kenshin-kun caught wind of it."

"Did she tell him about Rikudou?" Konoemon asks.

"Yes." "He and Yukari both rushed out of here likely to go assist them." Shizuna says.

Konoemon sighs. "Very well then." "No matter." He hands Shizuna an envelope. "Hand that to Negi-kun." "It's hers and Kenshin-kun's final test."

"Very well." Shizuna says. "I'll take my leave then." Konoemon nods as she turns to walk out of the office. The elderly headmaster sighs and pulls out a pipe of tobacco. "How is that boy supposed to protect this school like his parents said he would if he just dashes off like this?" "That is the whole reason I hired him as an assistant teacher."

"I'm not sure Konoemon." Shizuna says. Konoemon noted that she didn't call him by his title, but chose not to comment on it.

Shizuna left the room in search of Negi and Miyuki. _"So that is the only reason?" "I've heard the rumors about him...hasn't he been used enough?"_ She located the two she was looking for who were talking with two of the students she recognized as Akashi Yuuna and Sakurako Shiina."

"Ne Miyuki-Chan." "Is it true what Kenshin-Sensei said about your Dad?" Yuuna asks.

"Un." "Tou-Chan is was a slave driver sometimes." Miyuki says. "But he got the job done." She shrugged. "I just wish he and Niichan didn't scare off my friend in the process."

"You mean that boy who had a thing for dogs?" Negi asks. Miyuki nods.

"A thing for dogs?" Yuuna and Sakurako both said plausibly thinking of some possibilities. Miyuki sighed deeply as the two giggled perversely. "Not like that bakas!" "He just really liked dogs!"

"Ha ha ha!" "Sorry Miyuki-Chan we just couldn't pass it up." Sakurako giggled.

"OK girls run along and get to studying." Negi says. "I'd rather us not end up in last place on my first year here."

"He he." "OK Sensei see ya!" Yuuna says as she and Sakurako take off.

"Negi-Sensei." Shizuna says. Negi jumps slightly and turns to her. "Sh-Shizuna-Sensei you startled me." Miyuki giggles at her friend. "Jeez Negi you spook too easily.

"Are Yukari-Chan and Kenshin-Sensei back yet?" Shizuna asks. Negi shakes her head. "No...and now even Sakurazaki-San is missing."

"I see." "The headmaster wanted me to hand this to you and Kenshin-Sensei, but seeing as he isn't here I'll just hand it to you." Shizuna says holding out an envelope which Negi took. She opened it to find a folded slip of paper which read 'Teachers-in-training Negi and Kenshin Final task.'

"Heh? !" Negi says surprised. "I-I never heard anything about a final task? !" "Oh damn this could be bad.." "Do I have to block a massive amount of spells...fight an evil dragon?"

Miyuki tried not to laugh. "Seriously?" "What do either of those have to do with teaching?" She found she was ignored as Negi slowly and nervously unfolded the paper.

She read it aloud. "Dear Negi-kun and Kenshin-kun." "If 2-A is no longer the worst class I will recognize you as official teachers." "HeadMaster of Mahora, Konoe Konoemon." Negi sighs. "Grrreeeaattt." "If I can't raise the student's averages I fail." Negi then noticed lettering upside down on the top of the letter and rotated it around. "Kenshin spread your blood on the stamp to receive your message."

Negi got an idea and turned to Miyuki. "Hey Miyuki-San could you bite your thumb and spread the blood on this stamp?" She asks. Miyuki blinks before shrugging and pressing her thumb against one of her fang-like incisors and slid it down cutting through the skin making it bleed. "You know you don't have to call me -San." Miyuki said in a pouting like tone as she started spreading her blood on the stamp.

"I know that, but I'm your teacher as well and I don't wanna show favoritism." Negi says. The stamp suddenly glows and the lettering begins to shift on the letter creating a new message. Negi blinked as she read it aloud. "Kenshin-kun remember our arrangement." "If you two should fail then you will be chased out of here and left to fend off your assassins." "Remember this is not in my hands, but in your own."

"Assassins?" Negi says. "What does he mean by that." Miyuki sighs. "Negi-Chan...there's something you should know about Niichan."

"Yes?" Negi says. Miyuki took a breath and went to say something only to be cut off by Sakurako and Yuuna who came back for the two. "Come on you two class is starting!"

"Um right!" Negi says as the three take off leaving Miyuki alone. (sigh) "Thanks you two." "She can ask Niichan when she gets back."

(break)

_Later in class._

Negi stood in front of the students who were seated in their desks. "OK everyone listen up!" "Today we're going to have a cram session for the upcoming exams during homeroom period." "It's come to my attention that something is going to happen to the class if we come in dead last again." She says. _"To me and Kenshin-kun anyway." _She though offhandedly.

"_What's she trying to pull doing this?" Asuna thought staring at Negi as Ayaka applauded her decision. _

"That's wonderful Negi-Sensei, but where is Kenshin-Sensei?" "Shouldn't he be here trying to help us?" Ayaka asks. "That and Yukari-San and Setsuna-San are missing."

"Yukari-San is with Kenshin-Sensei checking in on something back at their home." "I'm...not all that certain where Sakurazaki-San is though." "I'll check into it after class today." Negi explains. "Now then." "Any suggestions for cramming?"

"Hai!" Sakurako says cheerfully. "We could play Yakyuuken!"

"Yakyuu?" Negi says. _"Huh?" "Well I'm not sure what baseball has to do with studying, but if it works then why not?" Negi thought. _"Alright Sakurako-San go ahead and get everything set up. Nearly everyone cheered as Asuna's eyes bugged out. "W-W-Wait Neg-!" She was cut off as Sakurako grabbed her arm and pulled her into the crowd. Asuna could have sworn she heard Miyuki laughing hysterically in the back of the room.

Negi turned and walked out of the classroom. "While I'm at it. "I should take a look at the rankings." She opened up and winced. "Why do they make these things so difficult to understand?" Waving her finger around the book she cast a spell turning the rankings into a graph. She paled. "Oh man...three are at the top of the class and a few others are doing great, but the rest are doing below average especially the last three." Negi sighs with her eyes closed and walked into the class. Miyuki was standing next to the door as Negi entered and a bra landed on her head. "Huh?"

Negi looked over and felt like screaming in frustration. Which she did. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE? !"

The five Baka Rangers were stripped down to their underwear while the other classmates circled around them. Miyuki cleared her throat. "We taught you Japanese remember Negi-Chan?" "Yakyuuken is a stripping game." "It's usually played as a game of JanKenPon, but in this case you get a question wrong you strip."

Negi sighed at her own blunder. "Alright everyone get dressed!" "We'll do this the old fashioned way."

"Awww!" Most of the girls pouted.

Later Asuna Negi and Miyuki stood outside of the classroom after class had been dismissed. "Eh?" "So wait...if you don't get us out of last place in the standings you and Kenshin have to pack it in and leave?" Asuna says.

Negi poked her fingers together having tried to cast a spell on the class that would have made them smart for three days at the cost of going vegetative for a month. "Yes." She says ashamedly.

"Then look at these." Asuna says holding out a worn down old notebook. Negi opened it and blinked. "I see you've been improving." "Still...kinda lousy though."

"Yeah Yeah." Asuna says. "But I'm surprised at you." "Didn't you say that the real magic is courage?" "Man I kinda feel sorry for everyone." "Having a half-hearted teacher like you." She walked away leaving Negi staring at her now vacant spot stunned.

"She's right you know." "You caved too easily back there." "Niichan woulda pushed ahead and kept trying to work with them despite the situation." Miyuki says the stretches out. "Well I'm gonna go take a bath with the girls." "See ya."

Negi walked out of the school and into the nearby meadow. "They're right." "I did get too liberal with my magic today." "Ugh what to do?" She wondered aloud. An idea hit her and she took out her staff. "I get it." "To not be tempted to use it I'll just seal it away!"

"_Rastel Mascir Magister: __Tria Fila Nigra Promissiva, Mihi Limitationem per Tres Dies!" _Black energy shot toward her wrist and created three band like tattoos. She raised her arm to look at them and smiled. "There we go." "For the next few days I'm just a normal human."

A breeze blew by and she shivered. "Brr." "D...did the magic keep my body warm or something?"'

(break)

Miyuki sat in the giant bath watching as Asuna and the others talked about what would happen if their class made last again in the rankings. _"I swear either she's hiding it as to not start a panic or she's the most forgetful teenager on campus." "Hopefully it's the latter." _She heard Yue bring something up and listened in.

"You guys know about Library Island which stands at the middle of the campus lake right?" She received multiple nods. "Well apparently there is a 'magic book' in the deeper levels of the library which makes the reader smarted by reading it." Yue explained.

Miyuki cracked an eyebrow upward. "Yue I think I have an idea of what your talking about." Yue turned to her. "Through Kenshin-Sensei right?" Miyuki nods. "He brought it up after taking a trip down there." "I think he said it was called the Merkisedek or something like that." "If it's dangerous I'll give you guys some cover."

"Yeah-aru!" "Let's go down there!" Ku Fei says.

"Ah what do we got to lose?" Haruna says.

"Alright fine." Asuna says.

Later that night the group assembled at the back entrance to Library Island. Negi was with them in her pajamyas. Yawning she asks. "What are we doing here again?"

Miyuki crossed her arms behind her head. "We're going to find a book in the library and apparently Asuna, the hypocrite wanted you to tag along."

"Whatever Miyuki." Asuna says. "Anyway Negi we really need you to protect us with your magic here."

Negi flushed with embarrassment and smiled sheepishly. "Uh...here's the thing...I kinda sealed it." 

Miyuki blinks then sighs. "Crap."

"EH? !" "Why would you go and do a thing like that? !" Asuna shouts. Negi giggles abashed. "Sorry."

The group makes their way inside. "The Library was founded along with the Academy back in the Meiji Era." "It is the world's largest Library."

"Hm..." "And we're going here in the middle of the night?" Negi asks plausibly. Asuna turns to her. "Apparently the lower levels of the library where the book is located is off limits to middle school students."

"Eh?" "So why are we going down there?" "I could just go there myself and get the book." Negi says.

"Cause we need it now." Asuna says.

"Why?" Negi says. Asuna turned to her whispering in a snappish tone. "We just do OK?" Negi winced at her tone. "Fine."

The group enters the main hall of the library. Yue spoke up. "As I was saying this place for the most part is unknown so the school formed a Library Expedition club."

Asuna looked around surprised. "What in the? !" Negi was more pleasantly surprised than anything. "Wow!" "There is a lot of books in here!"

"Yes this is basement level three." "Middle Schoolers such as us are forbidden to go further than this."

"I see." Negi says walking up to a bookcase. "!" "Wait a second this book is really rare!" She reached for it. A clicking sound was heard and an arrow shot toward Negi. "Uuaa!"

The arrow stopped a few inches from her face. Kaede held it in her hand and broke it. "What the heck was that? !" Negi shouts.

"I forgot to mention there are a lot of traps along the way so please be careful." Yue explains.

"Don't you think that's something we'd like to know before coming in here? !" Asuna Miyuki and Makie shout.

Yue ignores them and gets in touch with Haruna and Nodoka who stayed behind. "This is Yue." "We've gotten to Basement three."

"Got it." Haruna says.

"G-Give it your best shot!" Nodoka says.

"Roger." Yue says. Negi who was still shaken from her near death experience turned to her. "U-Uh by the way...what book are we looking for exactly?"

Yue explains what the book was to her knowledge and Negi turns to Asuna as everyone else bugged Yue about where to go next. "Asuna-San wasn't you that told me not to rely on magic?" "And now we're going after a magic book?" "That's so hypocritical!"

"Excuse me." "Asuna says annoyed. "It's just an emergency." "You may not realize it, but a lot of the students here actually like you two." "If our grades suck then you two leave." "The others think that the lowest class will be broken up and the five of us will be knocked back down to kindergarden."

"OK everyone if we make it to basement 11 we should find a secret passage to the book." Yue says a map in her hands. Miyuki looks at the map. "Huh?" "Niichan didn't say anything about a secret passage?"

"Really?" Yue says. "He must have taken the direct path." "But how?" "There's always someone watching that area like a hawk."

"He he." "Niichan's always been kinda sneaky." Miyuki laughs.

"Well in any case we can't take that path." Yue says as they make their way through the library. "We'd get caught for sure."

"I guess." Miyuki says. Entering a lower floor they noticed they would have to start walking on top of the bookcases. Makie was apparently scared of heights and opted to crawl across them. A bridge connecting two bookcases gave way while she was making her way across causing her to plummet.

"Makie-San!" Negi shouts. Miyuki rushed forward reaching down as a pink ribbon shot upward latching onto her arm allowing the girl to be pulled up. "Ahh...Thanks Miyuki-Chan!" Makie says

"No problem." "What the hell is that thing made out of though?" Miyuki says Makie giggles and hops over the gap leaving Miyuki without an answer. "OoooK." Miyuki steps forward accidentally setting off a trap. A couple of bookshelves tip over drawing hers Kaede's and Ku Fei's attention. "Damn!" Miyuki says kicking one of the shelves back into place. She noticed Ku Fei jump backward having kicked the other shelf back and did the same as Kaede collected the books that fell toward Negi.

"Huh." "I forgot you two were martial artists." Miyuki says. Kaede laughs. "Ha ha ha" "And I hold a victory of Kenshin-Dono."

"Yeah we're great in P.E, but not much else." Ku Fei says laughing with a slightly sheepish smile.

"Alright we're strapped for time as it is." Yue says. Everyone nods and make their way through the library. Negi shivers drawing Asuna's attention. "You alright?"

Negi looks around for a moment before whispering. "I'm pretty sure my magic was helping keep my body warm." "I'm freezing right now."

"Really?" "Magic can do that?" Asuna says.

"Yeah I think I recall one of my magic teachers saying a mage could walk around in the buff with nothing more than a layer of magic around them and be just fine." Negi says

Asuna sighs and takes off her blazer and hands it to her. "It's not much, but here."

"Th-Thanks." Negi says. Konoka turns around and sees this. "Oh?" "Asuna I thought you hated Negi-Chan."

"Eh?" "What?" Asuna says feeling put off. "It's not like there's any helping it!" "She lost her ma...ma."

"Magic?" Konoka guesses. Asuna blinks. "Since when have you...?"

"I caught Ken-kun flying when he Miyuki-Chan Yukari-Chan and Negi-Chan got here." "He couldn't erase my memory so he went ahead and told me." Konoka says.

"Oh." Asuna says.

"Hey everyone we're coming up on a rest stop so let's take five." Yue informs. Everyone cheers feeling winded from the long walk. "Say Miyuki-Chan." Makie says.

"Yeah?" Miyuki says. Makie scratches behind her head. "Why is it you have a different color of hair than Yukari-Chan and Kenshin-Sensei?"

"Oh." "Well Mom said her Mom had purple hair so I guess purple hair is a recessive gene in my family." Miyuki answers.

"Recessive gene?" Makie says confused. Yue who was drinking out of a juice box answers. "It means that it doesn't often show up in her family."

"Yeah." "Anyway this is an amazingly big library." Miyuki says changing the subject. Ku Fei nods. "Yeah I knew this was a weird school, but this?"

"Ha ha." "I used to live in the mountains so I'm kind of used to seeing huge out of place looking stuff all the time." Kaede says.

Negi sensed something and turned to look behind her. _"What was that?" "Multiple magic signatures just popped up." "I think one is the book, but the others feel different." "Ugh If I still had my magic I could tell who they are." _

Negi tapped Asuna on the shoulder gaining her attention. "What's up?"

"Asuna-San I just sensed some magic and it's not coming from me or Miyuki-San." Negi says.

"Eh?" "You mean the book right?" Asuna whispers back.

"One is the book, but four others feel like they belong to people." Negi says.

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Makie asks.

"Asuna you and Negi-Chan really seem to be getting along right now." Konoka says smiling.

"Wh-What?" Asuna says embarrassed "N-No!" "It's a misunderstanding!"

"Ah come on Asuna I've seen the way you look at Ken-kun and Negi-Chan when you find them sleeping together." Konoka says.

"Ehh? !" Everyone barring Yue Konoka Kaede and Miyuki says. "Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei sleep together? !"

Negi flushed red up to her hairline. "W-Well."

"He he." Miyuki giggles. "Negi-Chan's always had this problem where she couldn't sleep alone sometimes so Niichan slept in the same bed as her to comfort her." She shrugs. "Eh it's better than sleeping on the floor I guess."

"Heh?" "Hey Negi-Sensei how about you swap with one of us." Makie suggests. Negi's blush deepened. "Um...take it up with Kenshin-kun."

"Oh?" "It's 'Kun' now?" Kaede asks. Negi started waving her arms around. "Will you all stop it? !"

"Alright alright we're embarrassing the poor girl." Miyuki says.

"Alright." Makie bowed slightly. "Sorry Sensei."

"Hey everyone we're leaving." Yue says.

The group traveled across even taller bookcases. "Who the hell would read a book in a place like this? ! " Asuna shouts.

"Wow this is unexpected-aru!" Ku Fei says.

Makie shook crawling across one of the bridges. "I'll die if I fall from this height."

"Don't worry Makie-Chan if you fall I'll getcha." Miyuki says.

"This place is like some unexplored fantasy land." Yue says.

They then made their way through a lake of all things. "What the hell is a freezing pond doing here?" Negi wonders aloud. Makie complains about her underwear being soaked so Miyuki yanks them off her. "Eeeh?" "M-Miyuki-Chan?"

"I've got spares in my backpack just wait till we get out." Miyuki says. "You'll get sick if you leave them on."

The group then scaled a tall bookcase and then traveled into a tunnel. "Ugh Yue-Chan are we almost there?" "This is getting stupid." Asuna says.

"Well good news Asuna." "This tile is the exit to the book." Yue says pointing at a tile with light shining through the cracks.

"Thank goodness!" Everyone else said as Yue lifted the tile up.

Everyone climbed out of the tunnel and looked around. Negi caught sight of the book and her eyes widened. "What the hell? !" "Th-That's the legendary text the 'Merkisedek!'" She shouts.

"What?" "So like it's the real deal?" Asuna asks.

"R-Real deal? !" "Are you kidding me? !" "That think will do more than just make you smarter!" Negi says.

Everyone cheers and starts running toward the book. Miyuki stops for a moment seeing a bridge. "Wait everyone it's a trap!" It was too late as the bridge gave way and the five baka rangers landed on a twister board below. Miyuki blinked. "Huh?" "Seriously?" "A game of educational twister?" She says seeing the characters on the board.

Miyuki looked up seeing the two statues move suddenly. On instinct she moved to attack them. The statue holding the hammer swung it downward knocking her down the gap next to the twister board.

"Miyuki! !" Negi shouts

"Ho ho ho." "Now then if you want the book you will have to answer our questions!"

"Fat freakin' chance!" Asuna shouts. "You just killed out friend! !"

The statue holding the hammer moved to swing downward. Everyone stepped back fearfully. "OK OK OK!" "Jeez!"

(break) (A/N: The twister game is the same as in the manga.)

_With Kenshin Yukari and Setsuna._

"So...wait." "Kenshin-San you're a criminal in this world?" Setsuna asks.

"He's wrongfully accused but yeah." Yukari says.

"Please." "With all the crap I've been doing these past five years Yukari I deserve the label." Kenshin says his back turned to the two girls.

His head shot forward. He turned to Yukari who held a roll of coins. "What the hell was that for? !"

"Will you shut the fuck up with all this 'I deserve it crap?'" "The powers that be made the first move you were just left to make the next one." Yukari says. "Would Shirota or Daiken want to hear you saying that?"

Kenshin sighs pulling out a bottle. "Point taken." Yukari leaned in and saw the bottle was his favorite vodka. "You sure you should drink that?" "We're getting close." 

"I'm drinking it to calm my nerves." Kenshin says. "I sense a battle raging."

"Yeah I do too." Yukari says then squeezes his shoulder. "Listen." "It's gonna be fine."

"I hope so." Kenshin says setting his hand on top of hers.

"Kenshin." "I can see the base from here, but you're not gonna like this." Tatsu said. Kenshin stood up and walked up to Tatsu's head.

"! !" "No..." Kenshin says. "Tatsu dispell now!" Kenshin says jumping off of the dragon and toward the bloodbath. _"Please let there be someone anyone that's still alive."_

Kenshin landed and started looking around. Yukari landed behind him. "Oh...my...god." She says. Setsuna landed behind her and immediately felt sick. "This...is horrible."

"Kenshin..." (cough cough) "You...You shouldn't have come."

Kenhsin looked to his left and saw Sin and Rantou staggering toward him. "Sin!" "Rantou!" "What happened? !"

Before they could answer a blast of energy engulfed the two vaporizing them both. "Hm hm hm." "I knew I was right to let that little bitch Rose escape." Kenshin slowly looked up to see a woman with short sandy blond hair wearing a black corset with a matching skirt wielding a large maul as her weapon.

Kenshin scowled gritting his teeth. "You must be Shuka." "What do you want with me?"

She smirked landing across from him. "What do I want from you?" "Nothing." "It's what my master wants from you."

"Oh really?" Kenshin snarls. "What pray tell could be so important that my comrades needed to be slaughtered?" "Are you working for Hottan?"

"Ha ha ha ha! !" "Hottan? !" "That sorry excuse for a godlike being? !" Shuka laughs. "You're having trouble with him? !"

Kenshin's eyes twitched at the blatant mocking of Hottan. _"Mirai." "Any ideas on who this woman is?"_

"_None." Mirai says. _

"_Fine." "Just keep Ryuujin under wraps." Kenshin thought._

"_Alright, but remember the seal is based on your will." "If you start to give in there is little I can do to prevent him." Mirai says._

"_Fine." Kenshin thought_

Yukari walked up next to him. "Oh ho?" "I didn't think I'd get both of you?" Shuka says. "My master is also interested in you my cute little kitten."

Kenshin scowls. "Yukari get ready." She nods.

"Oh?" "I'm not going to fight you alone boy." Shuka says slamming her maul on the ground as a gate opened behind her. Two demons walked out and stood next to her. "Hm..." "Won't your brother get angry knowing you stole his maul and are using us?"

"He'll get over it Kaku, Ichi." Shuka says.

Yukari and Setsuna looked over the two demons. _"Two Tanuki demons?" "They're transformed at that."_

"Yukari Setsuna keep a close eye on the ground." Kenshin says. "Tanuki demons are said to be expert users of sand element magic."

"Like I need you to tell me that." Yukari huffs.

"OK Kenshin-San." Setsuna says.

Shuka smirks. "Get the girls." "Do what you want with them, but leave the boy to me."

"He he." "Yes Shuka-neesan." The two tanuki demons rushed toward Yukari and Setsuna while Shuka clashed her maul against Kenshin's Kuroi Jigoku. Kenshin struggled against the force being driven down on him. Shuka laughed. "Oh this is too good!" "You're so weak!"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed into a glare starting to force her backward. "I'll show you weak! !" He sent her into a spire of rock and went to slash his blade at her when sand wrapped around his wrist and neck. "Hm hm." "Don't you realize that I too am a tanuki?" Shuka smirks constricting the sand around his neck. "Feel that?" "Not only is it choking you, but your energy is being drained as we speak!"

"Gah!" Kenshin chokes out grabbing at his neck. Shuka's smirk widens as she brings the maul down on his chest. Kenshin coughs up blood as he feels his ribs crack and break from the crushing blow.

"Kenshin!" Yukari shouts trying to throw Kaku off of her.

"He he." "You're not going anywhere girlie." Kaku says. _"Wind Blast!" _The tanuki shot a violent torrent of wind at Yukari shredding her Mahora blazer and shirt and skirt.

This served to make the girl furious. "You fucking pervert!" She hauled her hand back a deep red energy surrounding it. _"Akuma Hirameki! !" _A large beam like blast shot out engulfing the demon. "Sonuvabitch." "Kenshin-nii I'm coming to help!" She moved to take off only for Kaku's hand to reach out and grab her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going you little bitch?" "I'm not dead yet." Kaku says snarling his form changing to that of a human's.

Yukari turned to punch him in the face only to get backhanded to the ground. Kaku stood over her a strange gleam in his eyes. "Hu hu." "I know exactly what to do with you." He said as the same sand wrapped around her wrists and ankles that was wrapped around Kenshin's neck

Setsuna watched this and forced Ichi away. "Yukari-San hang on! !" Slashing at Ichi she intoned a phrase. _"Shinmeiryuu Ougi!" "Zankusen! !"_

Ichi was blown backward with multiple cuts on his person. His body glew and he disappeared. _"Dammit." "Why does Kaku get to have all of the fun." He thought._

Kaku noticed Setsuna dashing at him and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down on the ground. He tore off what remained of Yukari's clothes and Setsuna's outfit and smirked down at them. "It's time you little demon whores got a lesson in respect." Kaku says.

Shuka laughs turning Kenshin around. "Watch." "As Kaku rapes those two girlfriends of yours."

Kenshin's eye snaps open as the sand constricts further. _"Dammit!" "This bitch is leading me around by the goddamn nose!" "RYUUJIN!" "Leave me be for two goddamn minutes!" _

"_**Hu hu." "Never." Ryuujin says "Face it." "Without my help your hopelessly weak boy."**_

Kaku pulls his pants down exposing his manhood to them. Yukari's eyes widen as she realizes what's going on. "No!" "Get the hell away from me! !"

"No." "You're going to sit here and take this like the slut you are." Kaku smirks crouching down to her and licking the nape of her neck making her shiver in disgust.

Setsuna scowls reaching for her nodachi only for Kaku to reach behind her and pinch a cluster of nerves behind her neck rendering her unconscious. "I'll get to you in a moment crow bitch."

Kenshin growls feeling his rage build. Shuka puts him on his knees. "This is rough to watch isn't it." She says. "Oh I hope it is." "You see my master wants you and the girl alive." "If your spirit is broken then it's all the better."

"I'm...warning...you." "Let me go this instant." Kenshin snarls.

"He he he." Shuka giggles maliciously. "You have nothing!" "Nothing to threaten me with!"

"I swear I'm going to kill you." Yukari snarls at Kaku who had taken to groping her chest.

"Will you now?" Kaku says. "How are you going to do that if I make you cum over and over again?"

"Go to hell!" Yukari says struggling against the sand's grip. _"Dammit!" "Why do I feel so weak right now? !"_

Kenshin's growls become restrained roars as his hair starts dyeing white. "Oh?" "What is this?" Shuka says.

Kaku reached her womanhood and positioned himself. "Time to begin girlie."

Yukari squeezed her eyes shut. "Fuck you!"

"You firs-" Kaku couldn't finish as a hand shot through his stomach splattering blood over Yukari. He turned his head to find a very..._**VERY **_ furious Kenshin glaring at him. "What in the hell do you think you're doing to my sister you scum?"

Kaku scowled pulling himself away from Yukari and Kenshin. Yukari looked up at Kenshin surprised. "Ken...shin-nii." 

"Stay back Sis." "I'll handle him myself." Kenshin says his hair receding to normal. _"Hmph." "More Ryuujin dickery." "I can't use the Shinigami abilities for long either." He thought._

"Oh?" Kaku says his wound healing. "She's your sister?" He looks back and see's Shuka staring in shock at Kenshin.

"Hm hm." "You're a true brother." "To the bitter end! !" He says his body transforming into a giant vicious raccoon. Kenshin looked up in disinterest as he pulled out a black charm. "However I'm going to take what I want from them and there's no-"

"_Gekietsu Kumori no Mai! !" Kenshin shouts as thousands of shadow tendrils drill into the transformed demons body._

"Did you really think size would give you an advantage against me?" "You idiot!" Kenshin says.

Kaku pants glaring at Kenshin. _"Is he an Onmyoudo?" "No matter he will still die!"_

"_Hurricane Breath!"_ Kaku shouts sending a furious blast of wind at Kenshin. Kenshin's eye opened holding his artifact card. _"Adeat." "Chimei Supairaru." _

The winds whipped around Kenshin tearing his shirt to shreds and cutting into his body. "Kenshin-nii!" Yukari shouts getting to her feet. Kenshin turns to glare at her as if to tell her to stay put.

Kenshin took out Shiroi Tengoku and pointing it upward and started spinning his artifact around in his hand next to his kodachi. _"Katentou!" _The small knives of fire float out of the sword's sheathe and gather around the spinning dual bladed naginata. "You sealed your fate as soon as you used that wind attack."

Kaku's eyes widened as he opened his mouth shooting a continuous stream of wind at him. Kenshin threw his attack at Kaku. _"Kurimuzonhariken! !"_

The naginata cut into the wind and flew into Kaku's mouth. "Gruh! !" Kaku grunted as the attack tore him apart from the inside. "What did you do to me? !"

"What did I do?" Kenshin says. "All I did was launch one of my attacks." "You're the one who deliberately strengthened it." "So thanks." "For allowing me to hasten your demise." "Shame I didn't even have to use my left eye."

"Dammit! !" Kaku says lunging at him. His body stops short of Kenshin's head. He roared as his body was obliterated. Kenshin held his hand out. _"Abeat."_

Uncasing his wings he walked up to Yukari. "Are you OK?"

"Y-Yeah." Yukari stuttered out.

Kenshin nods and walks toward Shuka who dropped the maul she was holding in fright. "Y...You're no normal demon!" "Y-You're a monster!"

Kenshin got up to her and his lips twitched into a smirk. "That's right." "I'm nothing more than a mindless beast." "So what's to stop me from doing to you what your buddy there was about to do to my sister?"

Shuka's eyes widened fearfully. "No." "P-Please..."

"Hmph." "Don't worry your pretty little head." "I'm not going to." Kenshin says. "Y'know why?"

She gulped audibly thinking he had something worse in store for her. "Because." "I wouldn't want something I experienced wished on someone else." "But something bothers me." "Just before I shot out toward them I remember you whispering something in my ear." "What was it?"

"Th-That...you were going to fail here...j-just...a-as you did that girl you bonded with in Megalomesembria." Shuka says.

"I see." "And just how did you know about me and Atsuki." "No one in Megalo other than her mother really were aware of it." Kenshin says.

"My master...is...a...god." Shuka says. Kenshin chuckles. "A god huh?" "Well then I look forward to kicking the shit out of him after I get my power in order." "Tell me what is his name."

"E-Enma." Shuka says.

"Good." Kenshin says. "You're free to go." Kenshin says walking away. Shuka's eyes widen. "What?" "Your just letting me go?"

"To kill you would be a waste of time." "Besides your energy feels different from the energy that was bathing this place when I got here." "You didn't do shit." "Therefore you and me is square." Kenshin says.

"Oh what about me then?" A voice sounds off. Kenshin looks over and sees a man who looked almost exactly like Shuka.

"Sh-Sh-Shukan-nii?" Shuka stammered fearfully. Kenshin noted the fear in her tone as the man now known as Shukan turned to her. "Shuka what are you doing here?"

"I-I-I...I was..." Shuka stammered out. Shukan shook his head as he grabbed his maul. "Save it you idiotic fool." "Now then...how to punish you?" Shukan wonders aloud as Shuka stepped back. "C-Come on..." "I-I was just meeting your target for you!"

"And you got my summons killed." "Now I have to reconstruct them." Shukan says raising his maul up. "Accept your punishment."

Shuka squeezed her eyes shut expecting the blow. Kenshin however had none of it slamming his fist into the side of Shukan's head sending him flying. "Huh?" Shuka says surprised staring at him.

"Don't read too much into it." Kenshin says neutrally. Shukan rises up scowling at him. "This has nothing to do with you."

"I beg to differ." "You were the one that killed everyone here." "Add into that I don't really advocate the willful abuse of siblings." Kenshin says.

"_Why is he helping me?" "I nearly got his sister raped for cripes sake." Shuka thought._

"So what?" "Either me or my master." Shukan says appearing in front of him. "Ah I see you're Kenshin." "The boy that's got Enma-Sama all worried." "You contain the traitorous Yondaime Shinigami and Ryuujin."

"What of it?" Kenshin says.

Shukan smirks driving the handle of his maul into Kenshin's stomach. "Simply because he wants Ryuujin's power and to be able to punish that foolish bastard Yondai."

Kenshin falls to his knees holding his stomach. Shukan lifts his head up. "Hmph." "You're not ready yet as it is." "Shame." "Shuka." "Do not bother coming back." "Enma will just kill you for your insubordination."

Shukan disappears and Kenshin staggers to his feet. "Ugh." "What the hell?" "That thing took a lot more out of me than it should have."

"The handle's pointed tip is dipped in poison." Shuka says. "It's slow acting, but if you don't act it can kill you."

"I see." Kenshin says walking toward the entrance of Rikudou's base. "You can leave now."

"Wh-What?" "Where will I go?" Shuka says.

"Why should I care?" Kenshin says. "Do what you want."

Yukari walked up to him. "What did you mean by what you said earlier?" She asks.

"Why's it matter?" "It's all part of my pain so leave it be." Kenshin says.

"Your pain huh?" Yukari huffs getting tired of his usual answers. "You try getting nearly raped and see how you like it."

What Kenshin said next caused her to freeze in her place. "I have been raped before." "Now stay here I'll go get you and Setsuna a change of clothes."

Yukari nods numbly trying to absorb what Kenshin just said to her. "Wh-What?" "He's...been..."

Kenshin reemerged an hour later with clothes. "Here." He says handing Yukari some clothes which she silently put on. By the time Setsuna woke up from her daze Shuka had left Yukari was still standing still and she was dressed. "Come on." He called out. "I need to get away before we warp back."

Yukari silently strode over to him while Setsuna followed. She faintly noticed Kenshin hold up a hand sign and whisper something. She suddenly hears an explosion and sees the base engulfed in a cloud of smoke and flames. "Wh-What the?"

"If Rikudou should find themselves almost completely wiped out the survivor must destroy all evidence of them ever existing." Yukari says.

"Yes." Kenshin says. "Now let's get back to Mahora." "However I need to make a stop." Kenshin says pressing the warp function. "Mahora, Deep Library, Abode of Albireo Imma."

The mechanism flared to life and the three vanished.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Yup. Rikudou's dead and gone. A new villain is trying to axe Kenshin and apparently he's been raped.

Kenshin: (sigh) Yup.

Yukari: WHO? !

Kenshin: (walks away.)

Yukari: Don't you walk away from me!

Draconis: I know this kinda seems like it was slapped together at the last minute, but I'm kind of in a writing lull right now. By the way did you know the Negima Manga ends in three chapters? Well here's hoping they're long chapters.

Kenshin: Aside from the story how bout that Super Bowl?

Draconis: Tom Brady doesn't usually lose Super Bowls, but when he does it's to the New York Football Giants.

Kenshin: Why Football Giants? Did that city acquire another team named the Giants?

Draconis: Good point. Anyway have a nice day everyone.

Draconis678 out.


	20. Answers? Finish the Exam

Draconis: Well here we are again.

Kenshin: I see that. Before the conversation gets started can we get things moving?

Draconis: I guess. If these get drawn out they take up the first page on my writer.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 20

Answers. Finish the Exam.

Kenshin: Begin.

(start)

Kenshin Yukari and Setsuna appeared in the deep library. Immediately they heard footsteps rushing toward them and turned to find Miyuki running up to them.

"Kenshin-Niichan Yukari-Neechan!" "You're back!" Miyuki says. She slows down and noticed the distant look on Yukari's face the slightly confused look on Setsuna's and that Kenshin's back was turned to her despite her calling out to them.

"Did something...happen?" Miyuki asks. Setsuna walks past her. "Um Setsuna-nee the others crashed in over there could you watch them for me?"

"Is anyone hurt?" Setsuna asks.

"No and even if they were I healed them." Miyuki says.

"Thank you." Setsuna says walking away from them.

"Miyuki...did you like the guys in Rikudou?" Yukari asks.

"U-Un." Miyuki shakily answered wondering where her sister was going with this.

"Well Miyuki." "They're all gone." Kenshin says. "The guy that wrecked Iris...killed them all." Kenshin says walking away.

Miyuki's eyes widen turning to Yukari. "I-Is that true?"

"Yeah." Yukari says. Miyuki turns her vision back toward Kenshin's retreating form. "Poor Niichan...they were his only friends."

"Not only that." Yukari says. "You remember when Kenshin-nii was really fidgety and nervous around You Mom Negi and I?"

"Uh huh." Miyuki says. "If I hadn't met my friend at that time I probably would been really depressed that whole time."

"Well...I know why he was like that." Yukari says looking away.

"Why?" Miyuki asks.

"B-Because...he was r-raped." Yukari says.

Everything was silent for a moment then Miyuki grabbed Yukari by the shoulders. "WHAT? !"

"Y-Yes." "Come on." "L-Let's go see what he's up to." Yukari says.

"O-OK." Miyuki says.

"_What do I do?" "I was a total bitch to him when that happened!" Yukari thought. "How do I apologize to him? !"_

"_**Relax baka!" Yukari says. "You aren't gonna be able to make up anything to him if you're panicky like this!" **_

"_F-Fine." Yukari thought._

_**(sigh) "Kenshin of this dimension...you have no idea how much she worries about you." Yukari says.**_

Kenshin walking toward Albireo's abode took out a case. Inside was something Daniel gave him telling him that if he ever died to smoke one in his memory or whenever he was feeling down. He thought back to that day

(flashback

"Yo man." "I want you to have this." Daniel says tossing him a case.

"What is it?" Kenshin asks.

"Ha ha." "Don't tell your sister, but it's a case of my smokes." "You know the ones I mean." Daniel says.

"Oh you mean the ones with the funny smell that Yukari says she hates." Kenshin says.

"He he yeah." Daniel says. "The reason I'm giving you these is because we're alike." "We both have wings." "So whenever you're feeling down." "Light one up and get back to the skies."

Kenshin nods. "I'll keep that in mind." "Thanks."

"Also if something should happen to Rikudou." Daniel says. "Smoke one in our memory."

"Yeah." Kenshin says pocketing the case

(flashback end)

Kenshin opened the case took out one of the smokes and cast the beginner fire spell lighting it up and inhaling. (cough) "Damn this shit's strong." Kenshin says. He looks up and flicks the ashes off the joint. "This ones for you guys." "Rest in peace."

He turns around finding Yukari and Miyuki walking up to him. "Why do you have that?" Yukari asks.

"Daniel gave a case of them to me." Kenshin says. "Told me to smoke one in Rikudou's memory."

"What if Negi Konoka Setsuna or the other students see you?" Yukari asks.

"Fulfilling what was my friend's last request of me is more important to me right now." Kenshin says.

Yukari nods and holds her hand out. "May I?" "Th-They were my friends too."

Kenshin thought about it for a moment before handing the joint off to her. Yukari inhaled lightly and began coughing.

"Yukari-neechan?" Miyuki says.

"I'm fine." Yukari says.

"Let's go." Kenshin says taking the joint back and walking forward. They come up to a dragon and Kenshin looks up. Unbuttoning his shirt he turned around removing it halfway exposing the eastern dragon tattoo on his back. The dragon exhales flames through it's nose. "And them?"

"They are my sisters." Kenshin says. "The taller of the two has her tattoo on her chest and the shorter has hers on the back of her left thigh." Kenshin says pointing at Yukari then Miyuki.

"Very well they do not have to show theirs." The dragon says. "I will take the word of the container of my god."

"Thanks." Kenshin says inhaling more smoke as he Yukari and Miyuki walk by.

The three make their way toward a tower like structure where Albireo stood watering something. He turned toward Kenshin. "Oh!" "Kenshin-kun is that you?"

Kenshin actually cracked a small smile. "Hey Uncle." "How has things been lately?"

"They've been alright." Albireo says. "Are you still feeling off after...you know."

"You can say it." "They already know." Kenshin says.

"This guy's related to us?" Miyuki asks.

"Not by blood or marriage." Albireo says. "Kenshin's always called me that." Kenshin nods as Yukari and Miyuki look toward him.

"Yes." "Anyway Ryuushin-San brought me over to Wales a bit after Kenshin's rape and I helped console him." Albireo says.

"Yeah Dad never told me you lived under Mahora though." Kenshin says. "I had to find it out for myself."

"Yes Yes." "So what is it Kenshin-kun?" "You've come to me so you obviously need something."

"Do you know anything about how Ryuu-Taisho Kuroshi was able to subdue Ryuujin?" Kenshin asks.

"I don't know how to tell you this Kenshin-kun, but...Ryuu-Taisho was never able to fully subdue him." Albireo says.

Kenshin's eyes widen. "What do you mean?" "Dad told me you'd be able to help me with this."

"I apologize." "But the only advice is to have more than one calm." Albireo says.

Kenshin grits his teeth and sighs. "OK." "Thanks anyway." Albireo nods. "I wish I could be of more assistance, but that's all I have."

"Do you at least know how many calms he had?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes." "Three or four." Albireo says. "He had his mate Aki, his close friend Hebi, The two clans which he and Aki headed up." "And his two unborn children he never got the chance to father."

"I see." "Uncle...do you happen to know what happened to the two clans?" Kenshin asks. "Why were Dad and Mom the last two?"

"I'm sorry Kenshin-kun I have no other information other than they were wiped out around the time your parents were born."

All three of the siblings eyes went wide with shock. "What?" "W-Wiped out?"

"Yes." "As in someone or something killed them all." Albireo says.

"I see." "Thanks...Uncle Al." Kenshin says. "We'll be heading out now."

"Very well." Albireo says. "Don't be strangers and come back by sometime."

"We will." Kenshin says.

The siblings exit and reenter the deep library. "Kenshin-nii." Yukari says.

"What?" Kenshin asks.

"Are you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "I'm just sick...of having questions, but having no answers to those questions."

Kenshin hears a myriad of voices and turns to Yukari and Miyuki. "Act natural."

"Study at a time like this-aru?" Ku Fei says.

"Yes at a time like this." "Unless you wanna climb your way outta here." Everyone's heads snap over to Kenshin and his sisters.

"Miyuki-Chan!" "You're alright!" Nearly everyone shouts. Kenshin and Yukari look over at her as if asking her what happened. Miyuki scratched her head grinning sheepishly. "I'll explain later."

Negi walked up to Kenshin who blinked. "Uh Negi." "Why are you in your sleepwear?"

"Not important." "Did everything go alright?" Negi asks.

"Yeah." Kenshin smiles. "Everything's fine." "Alright everyone come on there's some desks and a chalkboard over this way." Kenshin says.

"Hai Sensei." Everyone follows Kenshin except for Negi Yukari and Miyuki.

"Yukari-San...is everything really OK?" Negi asks.

"Why do you ask?" Yukari says.

"Kenshin's smile...it looked forced." Negi says.

Negi didn't turn in her direction, but Yukari looked down. "Negi if Kenshin-nii tells you it's alright...then it's alright."

"Yeah Negi-Chan don't worry." Miyuki says

"OK." "If you say so." Negi says following Kenshin and the other students.

(break)

_Back at the classroom._

"What? !" "What do you mean Negi and Kenshin-Sensei get fired if our class get's last again!" Ayaka shouts. "Sakurako why didn't you say anything sooner!"

"Auumm." "Negi-Sensei told me not to tell anyone." Sakurako says sheepishly.

Ayaka goes into thought. _"Everyone should do fine except Asuna-San and the four baka rangers." "As long as they and Yukari-San and Miyuki-San don't flop."_

"Everyone!" Ayaka turns to see Haruna and Nodoka burst through the door. "Negi-Sensei Miyuki-San Konoka-San and the baka rangers have gone missing!"

A sense of dread washed over Ayaka. "We...just might be screwed."

(break)

_One day later._

_Back at the deep library._

Kenshin sat while Negi went over exam material. He was mulling over a statement made by Shukan before he left. _"You contain the traitorous Yondaime Shinigami and Ryuujin." _He then recalled something Mirai had said to him when Hottan challenged him. _"He just wants to use you because you have the potential to become the new Yondai!"_

Closing his eyes he entered his mind and found Mirai waiting. "So you finally decided to come."

"Mirai." "Do you know anything about this Yondaime Shinigami that I apparently contain?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes." Mirai says. "Because he is me."

Kenshin nods. "I figured." "Ryuujin can't be a dual god and Arika isn't a goddess."

"You don't seem at all shocked by this." Mirai says.

"After awhile you just kind of learn to roll with it." Kenshin says. "So is there anything you can tell me about Enma or about the cronies he's apparently surrounded himself with."

"His cronies are the other Shinigami." "There are three others." "Their names are Shini Nidai and Aiken." Mirai says.

"I see." Kenshin says. "I'll keep that in mind as I train."

"Yes." "Also the Shinigami abilities cut out because I made them do so." Mirai says. "Like Ryuujin they have a tendency to take you over when your enraged." "Ryuujin cannot interfere with my abilities."

"Tch." "I see." Kenshin says. "Well thanks anyway." "But why do they take me over?"

"Because they want to make a Shinigami out of you." Kenshin's eyes narrow. "What does that mean?" "Make a Shinigami out of me?"

"I promise I'll explain later, but now isn't the best time." Mirai says. "It would take awhile to explain."

"Very well." Kenshin's eyes open on the outside as he exits leaving Mirai alone.

(sigh) "I just hope Kenshin that your path is does not end like mine did." Mirai says.

Kenshin looked around and noticed he was alone. "Hm study time must be over."

"It is." Kenshin looks over and sees Negi eating a sandwich. "Now that it is I want you to explain something to me."

"Uh...sure what is it?" Kenshin asks.

Negi holds up the letter from Konoemon still edited for Kenshin. "Just how long have you been getting assassination attempts on your life.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widen slightly before he looked down at the ground. "Negi-Chan I'm sorry...but just me telling you that could put you in danger."

Negi walks up and gets in his face. "Tell me."

Kenshin leans back. "Negi I can't." "You mean too much to me for me to want to put you in danger."

Negi blinks. "I...mean too much to you?" "W-Wait...Kenshin-kun." Her cheeks flushed a deep red as she asked her question. "D-Do...Do you..l-love me?"

Kenshin hung his head letting his bangs cover his eyes remaining silent for a few moments before slowly nodding. Negi stepped back gasping lightly. "K-Kenshin...?"

"Do you want me to repeat myself?" Kenshin says looking up at her. "I love you." "I'm even starting to think I fell for you since I first saw you." "But at the same time I knew that if I ever told you and then you found out about my past...that it would scare you off." "Not only that...those assassins that come after me might come after you."

"Kenshin-kun..." Negi pulled Kenshin to his feet and embraced him. "I-I never thought you had it so hard."

"Well I haven't told you much of anything yet, but you are right." Kenshin says. "But I've kinda been just bottling it up."

"Y-You can't do that!" Negi says.

"Huh?" "Why's that?" Kenshin asks.

"Because...I-I want you to be honest with me." Negi says. Kenshin looks down at her. "Negi?"

"Kenshin...I love you too." Negi says looking up at him.

Off in the distance Asuna walked by and saw the two holding each other. "Did Negi have another nightmare?"

"Asuna what are you looking at?" She turns her head and sees Yukari and Miyuki walking up to her.

"Well Yukari, Miyuki-San look for yourself." Asuna says. The sisters look ahead and see the two together.

"Hey...Miyuki." "You don't think Negi confessed do you?" Yukari asks.

Miyuki grins as Kenshin and Negi look into each other's eyes. "Oh?" "Yukari-nee...I think she did."

Yukari laid her hand over her heart in such a way that Asuna wouldn't be able to see. _"I-I'm happy for Negi...I-I really am." "But why does my chest hurt?"_

"Yukari-neechan?" Miyuki says.

Yukari takes a breath and walks away. "Come Miyuki." "Give them some space."

Kenshin set his hands on Negi's waist. "Negi-Chan..."

Negi in turn wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck. "Kenshin-kun..."

The two slowly started inching closer to one another as they feel their breath on each other's lips. They were about to kiss when Makie's voice called out. "Negi-Sensei!" "Kaede-San Ku Fei-San and I were going to take a bath you want to come?"

The two immediately separate. "U-Um." Negi says blushing. Kenshin looks around and sees nobody and takes the chance wrapping his arm back around Negi's waist and kissed her softly "Mmm!" Negi's eyes narrow and close melting into the kiss. Kenshin broke the kiss and smiled. "Now you my cute little Sensei just got invited to a bath." "Go on I'll still be here."

"OK." Negi says leaning up and shyly kissing Kenshin on the cheek. "U-Um it's going to take some time for me to get used to us...being together." She takes off leaving Kenshin to his thoughts.

"_What do I do?" "How am I gonna ensure she's kept safe?" Kenshin thought._

_(sigh) "Kenshin let me tell you something." Arika says._

"_I'm listening." Kenshin says._

"_When Nagi and Ryuushin were with us they didn't constantly worry about how they were going to keep us safe and unharmed." "They just did it." "I realize that you have a god's will to fight off, but just believe in yourself and just do it." Arika says._

Kenshin walks while pondering her words. _"Arika." "You're right." "Thanks."_

Kenshin sighs. "Ahh but still I've still got Theo-Chan and Amaterasu-Chan to think about." "I mean I still...have feelings for them too."

"_Oh I see." "That was something else that was bothering you I take it?" Arika asks._

"_Yeah." Kenshin thought. "I would get tired of being single eventually." "I may not want to bring any of the bullshit I go through onto others, but I'm a teenage boy dammit!"_

"_Hm hm hm." "I see." Arika says. "Well Kenshin in any case thank you." "For staying around Negi for this whole time."_

"_Not a problem." Kenshin thought. "I've enjoyed being around Negi-Chan." "Like you said I would."_

Kenshin walked until he found someone bathing. "Huh?" "Asuna?"

"The effect was instantaneous as Asuna's eyes snapped open grabbing a book and throwing it as hard as she could at Kenshin's head. "Whoa!" "What the hell? !" "

"What do you think your doing?" Asuna says. Kenshin rolls his exposed eye at her."I was just walking around and found you here."

"Riiight." "Of course you were." Asuna says. Kenshin's eyes narrow. "Do I need to reacquaint you with my coins?"

"Fine Fine I believe you!" Asuna says. Kenshin notices bandages on her arm. "Asuna sit down."

"What is it?" Asuna says.

"Your arm." Kenshin says. Asuna looks down at it. "It's fine."

"Bull." Kenshin says removing the bandages. Asuna sighs and holds her towel in front of her covering her body. "Asuna do you know why Negi's magic feels restrained?" "I was just talking to her and it slipped my mind to ask."

Asuna rolls her eyes. "She sealed it because I told her off." Kenshin asks about what and Asuna explained what happened before they came to Library Island and Kenshin shook his head. "Sorry about that." "Negi doesn't like to fail or disappoint."

Asuna looked away in annoyance. "Tell me about it."

Kenshin cast a healing spell and began healing Asuna. His eyes twitched when the spell canceled out. _"Huh?" _He cast it again and put more magic into it. _"That was strange." _

"Hey Kenshin." Asuna says. He looks up at her. "What?"

"Could I get a straight answer out of you about what happened to your eye?" Asuna asks.

"Hmmm...I guess." Kenshin says. "A guy that didn't think too fondly of me slashed it out when I was a kid." "Guy was a real nutcase."

"Oh...I'm...sorry to hear that." Asuna says. Kenshin chuckles. "Ah don't sweat it Asuna." "It's in the past."

"So wait a sec." "Why did you all come down here?" Kenshin says. Asuna sighs and explains that there was a rumor going around that the class would be broken up and the five lowest would be bumped back down to kindergarten.

"Uhm..." Kenshin says staring oddly at her. "They can't do that." "I think Ku Fei's Yue's Kaede's and Makie's parents would be outraged if they did."

"WHAT? !" "Are you serious? !" Asuna shrieks. Kenshin inserted his index fingers into his ears and dug around. "Good I can still hear."

"You mean we came down here for nothing? !" Asuna says on the verge of crying tears of frustration.

"...You got the experience?" Kenshin suggests.

"Muuu..." Asuna sounds in irritation. She blinks and notices that she still had not gotten dressed since Kenshin had arrived. "Hey Kenshin...are you at all bothered by this?" She asks gesturing toward herself.

"Huh?" "Nah." Kenshin says. "Not to say you don't look good, but I'm somewhat used to seeing stuff like that."

Asuna narrows her eyes critically at Kenshin. "What? !" Kenshin snaps. "It was my last job." It wasn't necessarily far from the truth. Rikudou sometimes had him take off after female criminals and he found the best time to strike was while they were either in the bath or having sex either during or after ...sometimes with him after his nervousness was worn away with a few glasses of vodka.

"Whatever Ecchi-Sensei." Asuna huffs. Kenshin groaned. "You're going to call me that from now on aren't you?"

"Until you prove otherwis-" Asuna says. Suddenly a loud scream was heard and the two rushed over to see one of the stone golems from the twister trap holding Makie in it's hands. Kenshin's eyes bugged out. "What the hell? !" "How the fuck did you piss that thing off? !"

"Kenshin-kun Negi-Chan help me! !" Makie screams in fright.

"Don't mess with our students!" "Even if you are a statue I will not forgive you!" Negi shouts. _"Rastel Mascir Magister:" "Spirits of light gather and strike my enemy!" "Sagita Magica!" _Nothing happened and Negi looked at her wrist. _"Damn!" "I still have one seal left!"_

"Ho ho ho!" "You'll never get out of here alive!" "Give up!" Golem says. "It takes three whole days to climb out of here!"

Kenshin glares. "Right that's what you think!" Kenshin lunged toward the golem cocking his fist back when his body convulsed and hit the ground.

"Kenshin-kun!" Negi shouts running up to him. Kenshin coughs _"Dammit!" "I forgot about the poison that bastard Shukan hit me with!"_

"_Don't move Kenshin I'll begin burning the poison out." Mirai says._

Suddenly a blast impacted the golem's face. Everyone turned to see Miyuki and Yukari holding what looked to be a couple of can's of hairspray and a lighter. "Everyone follow us!" They nod and take off except for Kenshin and Negi. "Kenshin-kun are you OK?"

"Hah...hah." "Yeah." Kenshin holds his hand out toward the golem. _"Fukanzen Ryuu Imari!" _The deep blue sphere impacted the golem knocking it down. A book fell out of the golem's 'collar.' Kenshin's eyes widen. "Grab that and let's make get the hell outta here!"

Negi nods and runs up and grabs the book. As soon as she made it back to Kenshin he grabbed her wrist and took off. "K-Kenshin!" "I-I'm not even dressed yet!"

"Eh?" Kenshin says turning his head to face her and sure enough he was dragging Negi by the arm completely naked. He immediately turned away blushing fiercely. He was pretty sure that was blood dripping from his nose. Negi covered herself with her free arm. "You lech!" "You could have at least let me grab my clothes!"

"Sorry!" "I've got an extra set of clothes sealed up in my arm!" Kenshin shouts back.

"What? !" "You were even peeking through my clothes!" "What the hell? !" "We haven't even been a couple a whole hour yet!" Negi scolds as they run

"Can we please not talk about this? !" Kenshin says. "We've got a huge golem that could start chasing us at any moment I'm not in fighting shape and you went and sealed your magic like a baka!"

"Like a baka huh? !" Negi shouts. "I'll show you when we get outta here!"

Kenshin tuned her out. _"Damn!" "Arika she's got you showing up in her personality."_

"_I can tell." Arika says her tone laced with amusement_

Kenshin stops just before a waterfall. Biting his thumb he smears blood on a seal on his arm. Out popped a hoody and some sweats. "Put em' on." "See I didn't poke into anything private."

Negi rolls her eyes and puts on the clothes. "It's fine." "It's that we just started being a couple."

"I hear ya." Kenshin says his back turned to her. A booming stomping sound was heard. "Negi get moving I'll follow behind!"

"O-OK!" Negi says taking off toward an opening in the waterfall.

"_I may not be able to use much right now, but I can use charms!" _Kenshin says grabbing two charms. One was white with red drawing and lettering that he recognized as Bakahatsu Aikyou. The other was blank save for the world Multi written in kanji.

He saw the golem shambling toward him and threw both charms. _"Multiply Bakahatsu Aikyou!" _The charms did as he commanded and multiplied until there were hundreds attached to the golem. _"Man." "Good thing I pre-fill those things with magic or I'd be wiped right now."_

"_Light a fire and create and explosion!" "Bakahatsu Aikyou!" _Kenshin intoned as each of the seals flashed and exploded. He noticed that the Merisedek was sitting down next to his feet. "Hm...those golem pricks chased me out before I could thumb through this."

"Ho ho ho." Kenshin's eyes snapped over to the destroyed golem and noticed it's remains glowing and converging in one spot. It was trying to repair itself.

Kenshin's eyes bugged out. "IT'S SELF REPAIRING ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? ! !" Deciding discretion was the better part of valor he ran like hell into the entrance. He came up to a spiral staircase and ran up.

When he was half way up the golem crashed through the wall. He increased his pace and ran into the others who were standing at a stone tablet. "Stand aside!" Kenshin shouts.

Everyone turns just in time to see Kenshin bury his fist into the tablet breaking it. Everyone barring Setsuna Yukari Miyuki and Negi marveled. "Wow!" "Kenshin-Sensei's strong!"

"Not now into the elevator!" Kenshin ordered. Everyone nods and rushes into the elevator. Kenshin hurriedly presses the button and a loud screech like beep was heard. "Overweight? !"

"I got it!" Asuna says. "Everyone drop everything your holding other than the magic book!"

"Baka!" Yukari snaps. "We only have our clothes!"

"A-Asuna-San O-Ojou-Sama!" Setsuna says as the girls began stripping barring Yukari Negi and Setsuna. "M-Miyuki-San why'd you strip?"

"Seemed like fun." Miyuki says. "The only guy in here is Niichan."

Kenshin without looking points at Setsuna. "Trade places with me." 

"O-OK." Setsuna says. Kenshin and Setsuna swap spots and Kenshin mouths to Miyuki. "When you feel yourself get lighter tell her to hit the button again."

Negi stares at Kenshin. _"What are you planning on doing?" _

"_Man Man Terro Terro: __Inferior gravitatis in__hoc__spatium__centum__et octoginta secundis_." Kenshin chanted just under a whisper.

Miyuki blinked as she felt her limbs and body lighten. "Setsuna push the button." Setsuna nods and presses the button down again only to get the same sound.

Kenshin bashed his head against the elevator wall. _"Are you fucking kidding me? !" Kenshin thought._

"_Ha ha ha!" Mirai says._

"_**Fail." Ryuujin comments.**_

The golem faces them down and Negi beings to make her way out only for Kenshin to bar her path. "Don't you even think about it." Kenshin says. He lifts the book in his hand and sighs. "Fuck it." "It's not worth it!" He says throwing the book into the golem's face. The elevator doors closed and Kenshin facepalmed. "Dammit." "It was right in my hand." "I almost had infinite knowledge."

"Oh Kenshin." Negi says smiling. "You tossed it so we could make it in time."

"Well whatever." Kenshin says. "What the hell am I gonna do with infinite knowledge?"

"Uh you do realize your cursing in front of your students right?" Yukari asks.

"You do realize I'm off the clock right now right?" Kenshin asks.

"Touche." Yukari says.

"Yeah everyone could you excuse Kenshin-niichan's foul mouth?" Miyuki says cheerfully.

"Don't say it like that!" Kenshin snaps.

The elevator arrived at the ground level floor and Asuna looks around. "Why does this look so familiar?"

"Because it's on the right side of the library." Kenshin says. "The long entrance is on the left." Everyone's eyes snap toward Kenshin aside from Yukari's and Setsuna's. "What?"

"You mean we could have taken an elevator this whole time? ! !"

"Yeah?" "You didn't know that?" Kenshin asks. "It even has a stopping point for where that inane twister trap is."

Yue takes out her map. "Why isn't it on the map Kenshin-Sensei?"

"Because the guy who put it in probably didn't want anyone to find out." Kenshin says.

"So some jerk just allowed us to go on a wild goose chase-aru?" Ku Fei asks.

"Pretty much." Kenshin says.

"H-Hold on!" Asuna says. "Let's get back to the point." "What the hell are we gonna do about our uniforms."

"You wanna go back down there and take on the Regen-Golem?" "Be my guest." Kenshin says.

"Regen?" Kaede says.

Kenshin facepalmed at what he said. _"Doh!" "Shouldn't have said that." _"Not important Kaede." "Anyway it's night time so just sneak back into the dormroom get dressed and study." Kenshin says. Everyone nods and makes their way back to the dorm leaving Kenshin and Negi alone to make their way to the dorms.

_(A/N: This next scene is taken from Kenshin's point of view.) _

_Kenshin POV. (I'll just type this from now on) (Not all point of view scenes will be from Kenshin's POV)_

Negi and I slowly walk across the bridge leading back to the school grounds. Neither of us knew who was dictating the pace, but it was clear we didn't mind taking our time. I check my communicator for the time and sigh. It was at least half a day until the exams.

Negi apparently heard me sigh and turned to me. "Kenshin-kun?" "Is everything alright?"

I turn to her. "Yeah?" "Have I given you reason to think it isn't?"

Negi shrunk back. "U-Um...no not at all."

I grin. "Huuu?" "Where's all that fire you were showing me earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" Negi asks. "Don't all girls get irritated when a boy goes through their clothing?"

"Yeah, but we're dating aren't we?" I ask.

"As in a hour ago!" Negi says snappishly then shrinks back again. "U-Um." "Gomen."

"Ha ha ha." "Don't worry about it Negi." I tell her. She turns to me and smiles warmly.

"OK."

"_That smile." _I thought. _"It's so calm...so...inviting."_ I smiled back in response. Negi sighs contentedly and looks up at the moon.

"I'm so happy." Negi says. "I wanted to tell you how I felt for awhile now."

As I admire the way the moonlight hits her face I reply. "Yeah..." "So have I."

"So Kenshin..." "What about me do you like?" Negi asks.

I think to myself. As well I get three suggestions from the voices in my head...god that makes me sound like a loon.

"_Her face?" Mirai suggested. I nod to myself. She did have a pretty face._

"_**Her deliciously exploitable body?" Ryuujin suggested. **I resisted the urge to groan. Negi has a nice body, but I'm not gonna take advantage of her!_

"_Her personality." Arika says. I shrug that seems like a typical answer, but OK._

"Your personality." I answered.

Negi closed her eyes and giggled. "That's such a cliché answer Kenshin."

"_Great Arika she's laughing at me." I thought._

"_Explain." Arika says._

"Well what is it about my...personality that you like?" "I thought for sure you would have answered something perverted." Negi says.

"Well..." I say trying to put it into words. "How do I say it?" I take a breath. "I suppose the best answer would be is that you calm me." 

"Calm you?" Negi asks clearly confused. "How so?" "Explain."

"Well...my job kinda always puts stress on me." I say. "But...when I get back and see you standing there at the entrance and greet me like you always did...it kinda..." I could feel my face heat up. "It kinda took the stress away." "Just spending time with you...always seemed to do that."

I hear another contented sigh and turn to see Negi smiling toward the ground. "I-I see." "I..never knew I had that effect on you."

"What about you?" I ask. "What is it you've always liked about me?"

Negi looked over at me and her face flushed a deep red. "Ahh...i-it's too embarrassing."

I narrow my eye with a teasing grin on my face. "Is my girlfriend thinking perverted things about me?"

Her reaction was immediate shaking her head quickly. I tilt my head to the side. "Then what?"

She closes her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me. "You'll just have to wait Kenshin." "I'm not ready to say." "You can't rush a girl you know."

"I can sure as hell try." I say in such a tone that she could tell I was joking.

"Ha ha ha." "He he he." We both laughed in a carefree way.

The rest of the walk to the dorm went by without much incident. We just stood close. Walking hand in hand.

We arrive at the door to our dorm that we shared with Asuna and Konoka. I turned to Negi. "I need to go call someone." "You head in."

"OK." Negi says pulling me down to her and kissing me softly on the cheek. "I'll be waiting."

"Don't overexert yourself." I say. She smiles and enters the room. I walk up to the roof and call Eishun's house. A female voice answered on the other line. "Moshi moshi." "Konoe Residence." "Hikari speaking."

"Ah...hey Mom." I say.

"Oh?" "Ken-Chan?" She yawned on the other end.

"Did I wake you?" I ask.

"No no." Hikari says. "Your father and I were just about to go to sleep." "What is it?"

"Uh...it's nothing really." "I just felt like calling is all." I say.

"Is it about Rikudou?" Hikari asks. "Yukari called yesterday and told us what happened." "Is everything OK?"

"Well...as about as fine as they can be." I say.

"Well that's good to hear." My mother quips cheerfully.

"I...I uh." "I got a girlfriend." I say.

"Ehhh? !" "Who is she?" "What's her name?" Hikari asks.

"Jeez try not to act so shocked." I say. "And...it's...it's Negi."

Hikari went silent for a moment then spoke up. "Negi huh?"

"Is that a problem?" I ask.

"Well no." "It just...it still seems like yesterday we parted ways." Hikari says.

I chuckle. "Whatever Mom." I say.

"Well Ken-Chan I'm getting sleepy." "And Yukari explained to me when the exams were so you should probably get some rest as well." Hikari says.

"OK." "Let Dad know I care OK?"

An exasperated sigh was heard on the other end. "I don't know what it is about you men and not being able to tell your fathers you love them straight up." "It always has to be some kind of phrase."

"Sorry." "Anyway I'll tell Yukari and Miyuki you wish them luck." I say.

"OK." Hikari says. "Good night Ken-Chan." "Love you."

"Love you too Mom." I say. The line went dead signifying that she hung up. I pocket my communicator and head back to the dormroom where everyone was asleep. I noticed Negi sitting up against the wall and smile to myself. She would always find some way of keeping her word. I sit down next to her and kiss her on the cheek. On instinct she cuddled up closer to me. My eyelids felt heavy and soon I drifted off to sleep.

_(break) End Kenshin POV._

_Next Morning._

The Baka Rangers Yukari Miyuki Negi Kenshin and the library club dashed madly for the school. "Oi!" "Don't start the exam yet!" Kenshin shouts.

"Hey everyone they're back!" Sakurako says looking out the window. "Even Yukari-San Setsuna-San and Kenshin-Sensei!"

"Eh? !" The other girls rushed toward the window. The examiner sighed. "Everyone back to your seats."

"I told you guys to wake me up in time for first period!" Asuna shouts.

"Whose fault is it that we stayed up till four in the morning studying!" Yukari shot back. "Rest is important too!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Negi says. The group arrives at the front of the school and a man was standing in front. "Nitta-Sensei we brought some late comers." Negi says

"Very well." Nitta says. "Latecomers follow me."

The girls started to walk in. "Everyone!" "Try your best!" Negi says trying to boost their confidence.

"OK!" They all said.

Kenshin facepalmed with a grin on his face as their shoulders all slumped. "Just do what you can."

"Ah don't worry you two." Asuna says. "We'll pull outta last somehow." "Don't worry and go do something together."

The girls made their way in. "Will they really be OK?" Negi asks.

"We can go keep an eye on them." Kenshin says. "She said to go do something together." "She never said what."

Negi nods with a smile on her face. "OK." "Let's go."

Kenshin and Negi make their way to the room and peer inside. "Ugh like I suspected." Kenshin says. "They are completely wiped out." "Even Miyuki and Yukari are having difficulties concentrating."

Negi takes out a flower. "My magic's been unsealed so I have an idea."

Kenshin watched as she closes her eyes. _"Rastel Mascir Magister." "Fragara Lantia Floris Meis Amicus Violum Vita Ritatem Auram Salte Rem." "Reflectio."_

Everyone in the testing room blinked. "What's that smell-aru?" Ku Fei wondered.

Yukari and Miyuki looked over at each other having the same thought. _"Negi." _They nod and look over at Negi shooting them a split second smile.

Kenshin set his hand on Negi's shoulder. "Come on." "We've done what we can." "It's in their hands now."

"OK." Negi says.

(break)

_After the Exam._

Nitta walked out of the classroom and ran into Kenshin. "Oh Kenshin-Sensei." "Are you here for the exam papers?"

"No." Kenshin says. "How are they?"

"Exhausted, but otherwise fine." Nitta says. "How is Negi-Sensei doing?"

"She's nervous." "I assume you've heard about the last challenge she gave us." Kenshin says. "I just thought I'd help calm her down by telling her the girls are fine."

"I see." "You mean well...it's almost like yo-"

"Ah Nitta-Sensei are those the exam papers for the latecomers?" Both teachers turn to see Konoemon walking up to them.

"Ah yes Headmaster they are." Nitta says.

"Allow me to grade them." Konoemon says.

"Uh...OK then." Nitta says handing over the exams to Konoemon.

"Also Kenshin-Sensei I need you to come with me." Kenshin shrugs and walks behind Konoemon to his office.

"What is it?" Kenshin asks.

"Iris Rose checked out of the infirmary last night." "But soon after she left Mahora's barrier she vanished." "Mind telling me where she could have gone?" Konoemon asks.

"She probably used Rikudou's communicator to warp back to Mundus Magicus." "Why?" "She didn't have any ill intent coming here." "She was dying for cripes sake." Kenshin says.

"Yes, but she could lead your enemies right to us." Konoemon says.

"And how in the sense of that broken logic do you assume that?" Kenshin says glaring at the old man. "If your gonna blame her you might as well blame me."

"And I'm going to." "What were you thinking taking off like that?" Konoemon says. "You even dragged one of your students into it."

"I'm well aware of that." "But you can't expect me to do nothing while my friends were getting killed by someone hunting me down!" Kenshin says.

"I can and I will!" Konoemon shouts. "You take off like that again and you are gone!"

"What was that you old bastard? !" Kenshin demands grabbing him by the cloth of his robe. "Tell me!" "Why can't I go and assist my friends? !"

"Because your parents offered your services to this academy as it's guardian!" Konoemon says.

Kenshin slowly released his grip. "Wh..what are you..."

"Yes." Konoemon says glaring sternly at Kenshin. "Don't tell me they didn't tell you."

"No." Kenshin says.

"Hmph." Konoemon says. "Must have wanted you to make friends." "As if you could." "You are a renowned criminal." "Now then." "Get out of my office." "And don't you take that tone with me again you hear me."

Kenshin numbly nods and walks up to the door. Scowling he hauls his fist back and punches the door knocking it off it's hinges and down the hallway "Fine." "I'll do your work." "But expect me to give you hell whenever I see fit you bastard."

"That's coming out of your pay." Konoemon says. Kenshin flips him the bird and walks away his hands stuffed in his pockets.

The next day the results were being announced. Kenshin's attention looped in and out having lost a bit of sleep telling Negi a bit about himself or rather what was going on. Needless to say Negi was shocked to hear some of the things he had done. He did not however tell her about Megalomesembria wanting to wait until their relationship had progressed a bit more.

"They to the last two." He hears Yue say. He reaches down and grips Negi's hand and smiles down at her. She smiles back albeit nervously.

"It's going to be OK Negi just relax." Kenshin says.

"We haven't been called yet and if we're still last we're both fired." Negi says. Kenshin's grip tightens and Negi sighs. "Thank you." "I'd probably be losing it right now if you weren't here."

"No problem." Kenshin says.

"And the booby prize for the second year goes to class K with a 69.5." The lead announcer says.

Negi tugs on Kenshin's arm looking away. "Could we...?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says walking out of the gathering with her as everyone exclaimed.

The two walk outside passing Konoemon who took notice of them. "Hm?" "Did they seriously start already?" "I still..." Konoemon stares at Kenshin and Negi's retreating forms and he noticed how close they were.

"_Are they...?" Konoemon thought._

The couple made their way to the train station. However they did run into Yukari and Miyuki along the way.

"Hey." Yukari says.

"Hi." Miyuki says.

"What are you two doing here?" "Did you know this was gonna happen?" Negi asks.

"Nah." Yukari says. "We noticed you leaving and decided to meet you."

"Sorry Kenshin-niichan, Negi-Chan." Miyuki says.

"You tried your best." Kenshin says. "That's all we can ask as your teachers.

"Well Onee-Chan doesn't have to worry anymore." "I'm on my way back." Negi says.

"I guess we can go to Dad and Mom and tell them school life isn't for us." Miyuki says.

"I need to go speak with Dad so I'll tag along for a bit before...well...I don't know what..." Kenshin says.

"Come with me." Negi says. "Please?"

"Negi...I...I..." Kenshin tries to tell her he couldn't because of his enemies, but seeing the pleading look in her eyes made his words die away. "O..OK."

"_Dammit." "Keep a straight face." Yukari thought feeling a twinge of pain in her chest staring at the two._

The group of four made it to the train station and crossed the gates. "Well this is it." Negi says.

"Negi Kenshin wait!" The two turn around to see Asuna rushing up to them.

"Asuna?" Kenshin says.

"I-It was all our fault." Asuna says. "Because we screwed up and failed the exam."

"No." Negi says shaking her head. "No one is at fault."

"Yeah." "But if you have to blame someone blame me for jetting off during the studying period and then throwing the book off that elevator." Kenshin says.

"Well...anyway." "I'd like to thank you and the other four baka rangers." "Our time here was short, but we had fun." Negi says then turns smiling toward Kenshin. "I even got something I've been wanting to get off my chest...you know off my chest while I was here."

"Kenshin-niichan." "Negi-Chan let's go." Miyuki says.

"Dammit I said wait!" Asuna says grabbing the two teachers by the backs of their shirts. "I always hated that you did idiotic things like this, but the one thing I liked about you two was your work ethic and always trying hard to meet a goal of yours!"

"Heh." "Asuna-San...?" Kenshin and Negi say respectively.

"Negi-Chan Kenshin-kun!" Kenshin sighs hearing this. "Negi don't even try to take off now." "We're caught."

"Fine." Negi says smacking her forehead in slight frustration.

The two were then surrounded by the baka rangers and the library expedition club. "That was mean!" "Just taking off like that without even saying goodbye!" Makie says scoldingly toward the two.

Kenshin rolls his eye. "Gee sorry." "Didn't know we made such a bond with you guys." Yukari picked up on the sarcasm in his tone and shot a coin into his skull. "Just listen for a minute you baka."

"Come on you two." "I can talk to Grandpa and ask him to reinstate you." Konoka says tugging on their arms.

"Yeah come on this is too harsh for you too!" Ku Fei says.

"Uhh...but this final task was too hard for us." Negi says. _"Ahhh!" "It feels like Kenshin and I are being put on the spot!"_

"Someone called?" Everyone turned toward the source of the voice and found Konoemon. Kenshin smirks coyly. "Oh Konoemon-Sama." "Do you need someone to escort you to your nursing home?"

Everyone turns back to Kenshin. _"Is he trying to get fired?" They all thought._

"Ho ho ho." "Very funny." "I actually came because your departure is premature." Konoemon says.

"Oh?" "And why's that Konoemon Claus?" Kenshin asks.

"Well...in a momentary lapse of judgment I forgot to add in the totals for the latecomers totals into the class average." Kenshin's Yukari's Miyuki's and Negi's eyes bugged out. "WHAT? !"

"YOU MORON!" Kenshin snaps.

(sigh) "I'll give you that, but anyway here are the results for you all." Konoemon says. He ran down the everyone's totals stopping at Yukari's Miyuki's and Asuna's.

"Yukari and Miyuki Tsuki." "83 and 85 respectively." Konoemon says.

"Ha ha!" "I did better Neechan." Miyuki says only for Yukari to flick her on the forehead. "Shh."

"And Kagurazaka Asuna. 71" "Congratulations...you scored highest out of everyone in your group." Konoemon says.

Asuna was stunned. _"I...scored highest?" _Negi and Kenshin pat her on the back. "Nice going." Kenshin comments. "Mmhm." "I knew Asuna-San could do it." Negi says.

"And factoring all that in." "2-A's scoring percentile would be...81.1" Konoemon says.

Kenshin and Negi blink. "Wait...81.1...but the first place was 80..." Kenshin trailed off.

"So wait a minute...2-A is the top class? !" Negi asks.

"Ho ho ho." "Yes." Konoemon says.

"So wait a sec...Kenshin-niichan tossed the book out to save all our asses." Miyuki says.

"You mean this?" Konoemon says holding up that very book. "T'is a red herring." "This wouldn't make you smarter." "Everything that happened was to test the two of you to act as Senseis even if it spelled the end for you...and one of you passed."

Kenshin crossed his arms. "Before we get into another shouting match I'd do the same thing for them." "You know what I mean."

Konoemon nods. "Very well Kenshin-kun I shall give you the benefit of doubt." "But...this is the only chance."

"That's fine." Kenshin says.

"Very well then." "I look forward to having you two teach next term." Konoemon says. "However." "Kenshin in light of recent events surrounding you and Negi-Sensei."

Kenshin paled as Konoemon trailed off. _"Fuck." "He's going to nail me with having an inter-office relationship with Negi."_

"...I'm changing your rooming assignment." "You will room with Evangeline A.K McDowell and Karakuri Chachamaru." "Whatever it is going on between you and Negi-Sensei can keep going on if you like, but I'm not comfortable having you two in the same room any longer."

"Given that our room is small." Asuna says.

"Heh." "Asuna you act like your glad to see me leave." Kenshin says.

"Shaddap!" Asuna says.

"Anyway while everyone celebrates why don't you go get acquainted?" Konoemon says.

"Fine." "It's that cottage in the forest right?" Kenshin asks. Konoemon nods. "OK." "Hey Negi." She turns to him and he leans in whispering. "Wanna go out sometime?"

Blushing Negi backs up and nods. "O-OK." Kenshin grins and pats her on the shoulder.

Kenshin slips away and walks into the forest only to turn around. "Don't you want to party with your friends?"

"Ha." "Sorry." "Partying's not really my shtick." Yukari says walking up to him.

"Whatever you say." Kenshin says. "The cottage shouldn't be too far."

"So what did you want to talk to Dad about?" Yukari asks.

"It's not as much as I wanted to talk to him...it's more that I wanna deck him in the teeth." Kenshin says.

"Eh?" "Why?" Yukari asks.

Kenshin told Yukari about his conversation with Konoemon. "Oh...why didn't they tell you?"

"Probably wanted me to try and make friends." Kenshin comments. "Bakas." "I would have done the same had they told me."

"Would you have?" "Kenshin-nii I'm not sure if you realize it, but you kinda get too far 'in the zone' when you work." Yukari says.

"Tch." "Fine fine I'll take your word for it." Kenshin says. "Something bugs me about my new roommate." "I know I've heard the name before." "And not just from the class list."

"Hmmm." "Now that you mention it." "It kinda does seem familiar." Yukari says.

The two come up to the cottage and knock on the door. A girl with long green hair that reached past her waist wearing a maid outfit answers the door. Kenshin looked her over and noticed something about her. _"Is...is she a robot?" He thought._

"Kenshin-Sensei?" "What brings you here?" She asks.

"Chachamaru-San?" Kenshin says questioningly.

"Hai." She says.

"Is Evangeline here?" Yukari asks.

"Hai." Chachamaru says. "Please come in." "Would you like some tea?"

"Not at the moment." Kenshin says. Chachamaru nods and walks up a set of stairs.

Kenshin and Yukari start walking around. "Wow." "This place is nice."

"Jealous?" Kenshin asks.

"_**In more than one way." Yukari quips.**_

"_Will you shut up!" Yukari snaps._

"What do you want?" Kenshin and Yukari look over to see a short childlike girl with long blonde hair that almost matched her height wearing a Mahora school uniform.

"Hey Evangeline-San." Kenshin says. "You've probably not been made aware, but Konoemon stuck me in your cottage for boarding."

Evangeline sighed painfully. "What did I do to deserve this?" "His daughter ends up coming in and now that weakened moron's son is boarding with me."

"Huh?" Kenshin says. "You know my Dad?"

"Tch." "Never heard of me?" "Feh whatever." Evangeline says.

"Wait a second." Kenshin says. "You're the...Dark Evangel aren't you?" "Man I knew the name sounded familiar."

"Ah." Evangeline turns to Kenshin smirking. "So you have heard of me." "Tell me boya." "Hows that moron Ryuushin and his scatterbrained wife doing?"

"Fine for the most part." Kenshin says. "I'll ignore the jabs because I'm kinda pissed at them right now."

"Ha ha ha." Evangeline laughs. "Angry yet you know even in his weakened state Ryuushin could still kick seven shades of shit out of you."

"You're...a bitch." Yukari says. Evangeline turns to her. "And like you can't be from time to time?"

"Will you two knock it off?" Kenshin says. "If you want to kill each other then let's take it outside."

"She can't." Yukari says. "Nagi sealed her powers up."

Evangeline waves her fingers around and Yukari grabbed throat. "What the?" "String? !" (cough cough)

Kenshin narrowed his eyes slashing the string. "Leave her." "If you wanna fight someone I'll be your opponent."

"Ha ha ha." "Even you two together couldn't defeat me!" Evangeline says. "But if you wanna test your might." "Follow me to my resort."

Kenshin and Yukari follow Evangeline to the back of her cottage and find a large bottle like sphere. The three of them disappeared inside.

Kenshin and Yukari look around. "Hm...nice place." Kenshin comments.

Evangeline smirks. "I try to make this place look good, but for now..." A dark power vented from Evangeline's body. _**"Let's begin."**_

(chapter end)

Draconis: Jeez a whole month since I last updated.

Kenshin: Huh. So Negi and I are dating?

Draconis: Yeah. Now this is going to be a harem story, but it's mainly going to be you and her for now.

Yukari: And what about me? You seem to be trying to giving some build between me and Kenshin too.

Draconis: And I will continue to build.

Negi: Who is Miyuki's friend?

Draconis: I'll be introducing him soon now enough with the damn spoiler questions!

Negi: OK, but whats with Kenshin's tension with Konoemon-San?

Draconis: Kenshin's want to try and protect his friends will occasionally butt heads with Konoemon's want for him to guard the school.

Evangeline: Get ready boya. I'm going to beat you into the dirt.

Kenshin: That's what you think!

Yukari: Bring it on!

Anyway, I'm trying to get back on schedule...till next time!

Draconis678 out


	21. The Gods Within

Draconis: Double release for Redux? Why the hell not? (looks over at Kenshin Yukari and Evangeline) Er...what are you doing?

Kenshin: (holding controller.) Me and Yukari are playing Evangeline two on one in Brawl.

Yukari: (Hangs head) And she's kicking our asses.

Evangeline: Ha ha ha! You both suck!

Draconis: Interesting. Will the result transition over to the chapter?

Evangeline: Oh right. We have to fight for real now.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 21

The Gods Within.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

Kenshin narrowed his eye watching Evangeline power up. "Yukari." "Use the Shinigami abilities right from the beginning."

"Yes." Yukari says.

"And whatever you do do not use Ryuujin's Avarice." "Being in such close proximity to me might make Ryuujin reach out to you." Kenshin instructs.

"OK." Yukari says. _"Besides it's bad enough I've got someone in my head that I suspect isn't my inner demon."_

"_**Who me?" Yukari asks. "Aw you're so mean boss!"**_

"It doesn't matter what you do." Evangeline says appearing in between them. "You can't win!" She shouts slamming her palms into Kenshin and Yukari's ribs sending them flying in opposite directions. Kenshin quickly gaining his balance unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku. _"Shinigami Abilities Activate!" _Kenshin's hair changed from red to white as Evangeline charged after him. _"These abilities just on their own increase my speed while Ryuujin's Avarice increases my strength." "While they can be activated together...it is ultimately an imperfect combination."_

"Stand still!" Evangeline shouts. While Kenshin had been thinking he was weaving in and out of Evangeline's attacks.

"Stop holding back." Kenshin says extending his hand and folding his fingers a couple of times. Evangeline's eyes narrowed coming to a stop. She then jumped to the left as Ryuuga buried itself into the ground where she had just been standing.

"Hm hm." "Not holding anything back?" "I'd expect that from Yukari at the least, but you Kenshin?"

Kenshin grabbed his left shoulder rolling his arm around. "There are no 'genders' in a battlefield." "The male that sticks to chivalry in a fight against a woman he knows is stronger than he is will only succeed in getting himself killed by that woman."

"Heh." Evangeline smirks. "My sentiments exactly!" "Dolls attack!"

Kenshin and Yukari look around as multiple gynoids appeared and began charging them. "Tch." "None of these are Chachamaru so don't worry about them being a student." Yukari says.

"Like I need you to tell me that." Kenshin says._ "Still though Ryuujin may not be able to screw with this set of abilities he can tire my body out faster."_

"_**Heh heh heh." "And I intend to." Ryuujin says.**_

One of the gynoids pointed a rifle at Kenshin and shot. Kenshin took out a charm and threw it. _"Kaze Tenohira Nifuda!" _The bullet fell harmlessly to the ground as Kenshin rushed forward slicing the bot in two. Two other gynoids at his sides aimed at him. Uncasing his wings he shielded himself.

Meanwhile Yukari was dealing was four gynoids who were all charging her with blades...at the same time. "Damn!" "You four are pretty good!"

"We should be." One of them said. "Our data banks contain the styles of the greatest swordmasters to date."

"Huuu?" Yukari says jumping back and unsheathing Kazeken. "Why is it that I'm having a hard time believing that." She continued to trade blows with the four. "If that was true then one of you would have landed a blow on me!"

Kenshin reached into his pocket and pulled out his black charm. _"Charm-San Charm-San." "Become pure evil and run mine enemy through!" "Gekietsu Kumori no Mai!" _He held the charm out as black tendrils ran the two gynoids through the abdomen and circled around.

"Whoa!" Yukari shouts stepping back as her gynoids got their arms removed. Taking this opportunity she kicked one of them down and jumped into the sky flipping backward slashing Kazeken and Ryuuga. _"Tsuin Katensho!" _Two arcs of flame shot out and burned them to ashes.

"Hey Kenshin-nii watch where your firing that off next time!" Yukari shouts.

"Oh stuff it!" Kenshin shouts. "We still have a freakin Shinso Vampire to contend with!" Kenshin heard chanting and turned to Evangeline.

"_Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" _Evangeline shouts firing off the spell at Yukari.

"Damn!" Kenshin shouts flashing toward her.

"What the? !" Yukari shouts. _"Dammit no time to assimilate!"_

Just before the spell connected Kenshin appeared in front of her ripping off his eyepatch. _"Kami Shouheki! !"_

"It's useless!" Evangeline yells out pumping more magic into the spell.

Kenshin in response kept his barrier up. "Yukari go get her!" "I'll distract her!"

Yukari looked up and noticed Kenshin's left eye beginning to bleed. "Kenshin-nii are you OK? !"

"I'm fine just go!" "I can't keep Kami Shouheki up for much longer!" Kenshin shouts.

"R-Right!" Yukari takes off past Kenshin's left and slashed at Evangeline firing off another Katensho.

"Heh!" "Nice try!" _"Sagita Magica Series Glacius!" Evangeline intoned as thirty ice arrows shot off at Yukari. _

"Damn!" "Barrier rise!" Yukari says.

The arrows collide with her barrier as Kenshin watched her fall to the ground. "Yukari! !"

"Focus on yourself boya!" Evangeline says.

Kenshin's left eye began twitching. _"Fuck!" "I can't keep this up!"_ His left eye closed as Evangeline's spell engulfed him.

"Ha ha ha!" "Is that seriously all you have? !" Evangeline laughs. "How pathetic!"

Kenshin's body twitched. "Hm?" "Still kicking boya."

Kenshin forced himself to his feet and smirked. "Please!" "You're going to need to do a lot more than that to kill me!"

"Tch." Yukari says appearing next to him. "You make it sound like you wanna get yourself killed."

Kenshin looks over and noticed Yukari's shirt had been destroyed. "Jeez take it off sis." He says teasingly.

Yukari laid her fist into Kenshin's face. "Shut up you perv!" "Just for that I'm making you pay for a new shirt!"

"What? !" "You've got plenty back at the dorms!" Kenshin shouts.

"I'm not walking back to the fucking dorms topless!" Yukari says.

"Use the damn camouflage technique!" Kenshin says.

"By the time this fights over I'll be lucky to have any energy left!" Yukari shot back.

Evangeline's eyes went back and forth between the two as they argued. _"I'm being ignored aren't I?"_

Kenshin groaned. "Dammit Yukari we really don't need to be arguing right now."

Yukari rolls her eyes. "Fine."

Kenshin turns back to Evangeline. "Alright." "What do you say we raise the stakes?"

Evangeline shot the boy a curious, yet amused look. "Oh?" "What did you have in mind boya?"

Kenshin took off his jacket and tossed it to Yukari. "Well you seem to be powerful, but you seem to be holding back immensely." "If we beat you we want to know your backstory."

"Hm...fine." Evangeline shrugs. "But what if I win?"

"If you win?" "You get us." Kenshin says.

"What?" "Kenshin-nii what are you saying?" Yukari asks.

"What I'm saying is if we lose to her we become her disciples." "However we will not do anything that compromises our positions here at Mahora."

"But of course." "What good would two vassals be if they got themselves banished?" "But things seem lop-sided on my end." "I have to tell you everything?" Evangeline says.

"You can omit what you don't feel comfortable telling." Kenshin shrugs. "But from here on out we don't hold back got it?"

"Ha ha ha!" "Thought you'd never ask!" Evangeline says. "You've got a deal...assuming I don't outright kill you both!"

The twins readied their blades as Evangeline charged toward them chanting a spell. _"Lic Lac la Lac Lilac: _ _"Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae!" "Crystallitatio Tellustris!"_

Yukari grabbed Kenshin's shoulder and flashed upward into the sky. "_Audi clamorem meum Antiqua Lunae__: __"Pareo pactum quod servo mihi. Recolligo, phasmatis flamma."__ "Apes Igniferae!"_

Several wasps shot out of Yukari's hand and toward Evangeline who grinned cockily. _"Nivis Casus!" _

Kenshin's eyes narrowed looking around as the entire area was blanketed in an virtual avalanche. "Where is she?"

Yukari who had moved in front of Kenshin to launch her attack looked behind Kenshin to see Evangeline rushing toward his back. "Kenshin-nii look out!"

"Huh?" Kenshin says looking back. "What? !" It was too late for him to react as the childlike Shinso slammed her foot into his spine sending him flying into a tower. Yukari slashed Kazeken down at her. Evangeline raised her hand as it was encompassed in magic and blocked her. _"Ensis Exsequens." _

Evangeline began trading blows with Yukari blocking each and every strike easily. "Hm hm." "Funny how you will fight at his side...but you will never ever tell him how you feel about him." Evangeline says amused.

"Oh screw you!" Yukari shouts smashing Kazeken down on Evangeline's magic sword. _"Kazeken Ougi!" "Shippuzan!"_ A fierce wind knocked Evangeline backward. She then pointed Ryuuga downward. _"MakaiKa Furasshu!" _The dragon shaped tsuba opened it's mouth and a stream of white hot fire engulfed Evangeline.

"Damn." Yukari says.

"Tell me Yukari..." "Why is it you refuse to tell Kenshin hm?" Yukari pales and slowly turns to see Evangeline smirking at her. "Is it because a relationship between you two would be incestuous?" "Or is it because of Negi Springfield?"

"Th-That's none of your business!" _"Katensho!" _Yukari shouts slashing Kazeken at Evangeline.

"Too weak." Evangeline says slicing the attack in half.

"Oh really? !" "Then how bout mine!" Kenshin shouts darting toward Evangeline. _"Katensho! !"_

Yukari flashed out of the way as a huge arc of fire shot out of Kenshin's Kuroi Jigoku. Evangeline shout through it and extended her hand toward Kenshin. _"Frigerans Exarmatio!" _

Kenshin's shirt turned to ice and shattered as a freezing feeling around his hands forced him to drop Kuroi Jigoku and Shiroi Tengoku. _"Fuck!" _Kenshin thought as Evangeline reeled her hand backward and buried it into Kenshin's stomach making him double over in pain. Interlocking her fingers she dropped both hands down onto his back sending him flying downward.

Kenshin regained his balance and shot his hand out past Evangeline's head. She smirked and grabbed Kenshin's arm and drove him further downward.

Kenshin felt his spine crack colliding with the ground. Evangeline thrust a hand into his upper abdomen as Kenshin's body shook and convulsed.

"And it's over." "You should be passing into permanent unconsciousness soon." Evangeline says.

"! !" "Kenshin!" Yukari screams darting toward Evangeline who turned and thrust her magic sword through her stomach. Yukari fell to her knees. "No..." Evangeline spun and kicked Yukari in the side of the head knocking her down next to Kenshin.

"Ha ha ha ha." Evangeline laughs. "Ah...you two provided a good workout if anything." "I suppose I'll have a coroner rip out your guts and then have Hakase and Chao stuff you both with circuitry and make androids out of you." "Even in death you will fulfill your end of the bargain."

Kenshin's vision blurred looking over at Yukari. _"Dammit." "...why...?" "What do I do...?" "Get __up..." Kenshin tried to flex his muscles only to get no response. "GET UP!" "Don't you dare give out on me now!" "After all you've been through this is what kills you? !" "A cracked spine and a hole in the stomach? !" "If you don't do something Yukari is going to die!"_

Meanwhile Yukari was berating her own body. _"Don't give up now!" "Dammit there is no way you are this pathetic!" "Kenshin-nii's dying and you wanna throw in the towel now? !" "We've both been through worse than this!" "GET UP NOW! !"_

Suddenly a voice called out to both of them. _"Do you two want to survive?"_

"_What kind of question is that? !" "Of course I do!" _The two of them answered.

"_Then accept our power!" "Become one of us!"_ The voice says.

Evangeline turns back around seeing a bright aura surround the two. "Huh?" "They're still alive?" "Tch." "I'll knock them down some more."

Kenshin and Yukari climbed to their feet and their wounds healed. "Hmph." "So your regeneration kicked in huh?"

"_Abomination of life." _ _"Why do you antagonize our containers?"_ Kenshin says.

Evangeline narrows her eyes in confusion. _"What the?""That voice...was not his."_

"_Yes."_ _"You've harassed them enough." _ _"It's time for you to pay."_ Yukari says.

"_Her too?" Evangeline says. "Ah crap...I think I know what just happened." "I'll be able to hold my own, but if I don't get serious I'm screwed."_

Yukari and Kenshin's eyebrows twitched upward as Evangeline crossed her arms. _"Are you conceding?"_ _"That's no fun."_ Kenshin says.

(sigh) "I wanted to avoid using this because I'm not all that sure it would work with the seal." "But I guess nows a good time to find out!"

"_Actus Noctis Erebeae!" _Evangeline intoned as a dark sinister feeling magic wrapped around her.

"_Hm...I see."_ _"You are an envoy of Erebus."_ Yukari says.

"_**Emissa Stagnent!" "Ice Majesty of One Thousand Years!" **_Evangeline intoned.

"_Yondaime-Sama what should we do?" _ Yukari asks.

"_Hmph."_ _"Halt her."_ _"We needn't waste our time that we could be spending slaughtering the other three Shinigami."_ Kenshin says.

"_Yes."_ Yukari says darting toward Evangeline.

"_**Ha!" "Like I'd let a greenhorn servant of a false god get the drop on me!" **_Evangeline says appearing behind Yukari and kicking her to the ground. _**"Pro Armationem!" "Queen of Ice!" **_

"_Hmph."_ Kenshin says. _"I wouldn't underestimate her." "She only calls me that to annoy me anyway." _

"_**Huh?" Evangeline says. She turns and sees Yukari standing up.**_

"_You go high I'll go low." Yukari says._

Kenshin nods and charges Evangeline. _**"Tch!" "Bakas!" "Mallaeus Aquilonis!"**_

A massive ball of ice formed above the three and crashed down on top of them. Evangeline appeared on top of the ice and looked down. _**"Any minute now."**_

The ice began to crack and Kenshin and Yukari exploded out from underneath. _"Kenshin-nii."_ _"Pick an element." "I pick fire."_

"_Very well I pick thunder."_ _"You go first."_ Kenshin instructs moving in front of Yukari.

"_**Ha!" "You won't get the chance!" Evangeline shouts.**_

"_Come forth my mighty blade."__"Saigo-Shi!"_ Kenshin says. A silver daito with runes on the blade appears in Kenshin's hand. _"You will meet your end at the hands of this blade!"_

"_**We shall see!" "Ensis Exsequens!" **_Evangeline intones. Kenshin bites his thumb and swipes it on one of the runes. _"Bureijin Tatsumaki!"_

"_**Wall of ice!" Evangeline shouts as...well a thick wall of ice staved off the attack.**_

"_Kenshin-nii trade me!" _ Yukari shouts flying past him. Kenshin nods and tosses her Saigo-Shi. _"Very Well!"_

"_Man Man Terro Terro.,,," _ Kenshin began chanting only to grab his head in pain. _"Damn you not now."_

"_I have to Kenshin!" Mirai says. "If you do this you will lose yourself!" _

Yukari meanwhile cut through the wall of ice and vaulted toward Evangeline. _"Di-" "Urgh!"_

Evangeline's eyes narrowed as she noticed Yukari grab her head in pain she looked past her to see Kenshin doing the same. _"What's going on?" "It's like something's trying to reclaim their bodies."_

"Urrraaahhh!" Kenshin roared his form changing back to it's original state. Yukari did the same and Evangeline grabbed the back of the jacket she was wearing and landed softly on the ground. "Interesting."

"What...happened?" Yukari asks looking around.

"I'm wondering that myself." Kenshin says.

"You two used those Shinigami abilities for too long." "They were trying to make you Shinigami." Evangeline says. "Tch." "We might as well call this a draw." "If that would have went on even I would have had a hard time subduing you."

"Damn." "And after Mirai warned me about it too." Kenshin mutters. "This place feels like the Diorama sphere." He comments.

"It is in a sense." "One hour out there is a day in here." Evangeline says.

"Eh? !" Yukari says. "Oh man do you realize how much training we could get done!"

Evangeline sighs. "Whatever." "Just don't bug me and you two and your sister are welcome to use it."

"So wait." Kenshin says. "Do we have to become your disciples?"

"No." "And you aren't learning anything about me in return." Evangeline says.

"OK whatever." Kenshin says. "Where are the beds?" "We're wiped out."

"Yeah." Yukari says yawning.

"Down that way." Evangeline says pointing to her left.

"OK." Kenshin says walking past her with Yukari. "When we get control over this we should have it out again."

"Ha ha ha." "Please you two are one hundred years too young to fuck with me." "But if your interested I won't turn back a challenge."

Kenshin shakes his head. "Before you go." "Catch." Evangeline says tossing him his eyepatch.

"Oh." "Thanks." Kenshin says.

Evangeline looks up. "Things may get a little more interesting around here." "Good." "It's been too dull around here lately."

(break)

_Next Day. (A/N: Outside of Evangeline's resort.)_

Kenshin and Yukari were walking through the shopping district of Mahora. "Man I can't believe we just lost control like that." "What's worse is that Evangeline is still stronger than us."

"Yukari the Schismatic War wasn't ended in a day." "We can't just expect to defeat everyone we come across." Kenshin says.

"I guess." Yukari says shrugging.

There was a silence for a few moments before Yukari spoke again. "So you and Negi are really going out huh?"

"Yup." "Negi and I will have our first actual date in a couple of days." "Does that bother you?"

"N-No." Yukari says blushing. "Why the hell would it?" "She's your girlfriend and I'm your sister."

Kenshin shrugs his shoulders shaking his head dismissively. "If you say so."

"_She's lying to herself." Mirai muses._

"_What?" Kenshin thought._

"_It's nothing." "Pay attention to where you're going." Mirai says._

"So how has your studies been going so far?" Kenshin asks.

Yukari turns to Kenshin in annoyance. "None of your damn business."

"It kinda is." "I'm your teacher remember?" Kenshin says.

Yukari faultered. "Oh...right." She took a breath and smiled. "So what are you planning on doing for the date?"

"I don't know yet." "Negi always seemed content with just being in my company." Kenshin says.

"Aw come on that's boring." Yukari says. "You gotta think of something."

"Don't rush me." Kenshin says.

"RUSH!" Yukari says grinning widely.

Kenshin tried not to smile and failed. "Ok whatever." Yukari laughed at him for a moment.

"So before we continue what's Miyuki doing?" Kenshin asks.

"She said something about going shopping with the sports girls." Yukari says. Kenshin narrows his eye. "You didn't give her my card did you?"

"Mmm...yes why?" Yukari says.

"There goes my bank account." Kenshin mutters.

Yukari giggled. "You baka she's not that bad."

"She bought out an entire section of a mall in Paris when we swung by there last year!" Kenshin says incredulously. "I had to work five high profile assassinations in a row to make my money back!"

"Ha ha." Yukari laughs. "OK you have a point." They walk into a meadow and Yukari turns to Kenshin.

_Kenshin POV._

"Say Kenshin-nii." Yukari says.

"Hm?" I say.

"Have you and Negi...kissed yet?" She asks.

"Aside from that prank Asuna played on us...yeah." "I slipped one on her after we confessed." "Didn't really get far it was really just our lips touching is all." I answer.

I notice a small smile on Yukari's face. "Souka." "That's no good." "You two are lovers now." "You gotta kiss her like one."

"Well we're working toward it." "I can't exactly rush her you know." I say

"I know." Yukari says. "Say." "Have you ever noticed that mine and Negi's hair is almost the same shade of red?"

"Hm...no not really." I say. "But now that you mention it." "It kinda does."

I hear a light giggle and turn my head to see Yukari with a noticeably larger smile on her face. "He he." "I bet with a little work done to my hair and a change of clothes and some brown contacts...I could pass as Negi's twin sister instead of yours."

"Heh that would be strange wouldn't it?" "It being you I say I love without even realizing it." I say an amused grin tugging at my lips.

A shade of pink tinges Yukari's cheeks. "I-It would...wouldn't it?" She sighs fighting down her blush. "Anyway back to the kissing thing."

"What about it?" I ask.

"...Would you...um...would you wanna try it with me?" Yukari asks uncharacteristically timidly.

"HUH? !" I say

"J-Just..think of me as Negi and kiss me like you would a lover." Yukari says quietly.

"Do you know what you are saying?" I ask.

"H-Hai..., but I don't mind." Yukari says. "It's just practice." "We've done that before."

"_Yeah, but never once did we practice where one of us was someone else." _I thought.

Nodding somewhat shyly I remove my eyepatch and set my hand on her shoulder. "Yukari."

I began to note her body was quivering through her slender delicate shoulder. She looks into my eyes a surprised look on her face. "Kenshin..." She says softly.

"It's just practice right?" I ask.

"U-Un...it's...practice." Yukari says

"_**Oh?" "What is this?" "Finally gotten over your denial?" Inner Yukari says.**_

"_Inner...shut up please..." Yukari thought. (A/N: Stepped out of POV for a moment.)_

After those words pass her lips we stare each other deeply in the eyes. Her lips which were dry were parted slightly. "T...think of me...as...Negi."

"Yeah." I say.

"Bring...your face closer to mine." Yukari says. "So it...at least feels genuine."

I did as she asks as the scent of her shampoo starts to linger in my nostrils. We were so close I began to note...just how...beautiful Yukari was.

"I look like Negi right now don't I?" Yukari asks. She...kinda did. I mean the face was different as was the scent, but she did kinda resemble Negi in a way.

"...Yukari."

Her cheeks flushed lightly. "Wrong..." She narrows her eyes as the color of her eyes darkens. "If...If you don't think of me as Negi..." "Then this wouldn't be practice." "If we kissed now...then...it wouldn't count as practice...and one of us would get the wrong idea."

My grip on her shoulder tightens as her whole body stiffened in response. What the fuck am I doing? Kissing practice? With my twin sister that oddly resembles my girlfriend in some weird way? Is that really OK? Her eyes closed and I stared at her. Was she waiting for me to do something? Did...did she want this?

The shaking in her body hadn't stopped, but her face was calm. I felt myself lean in to her focusing on her small lips. My heart pounded in my chest as I inched closer to her. Could she hear it? I wondered to myself. With her eyes closed..she kind of resembled Negi a bit more. Just...a little more and I would have kissed her.

Suddenly I feel her hands grab my face and I open my eyes to see her pulled away smiling. "Alright!" "Practice over!"

"...say wha?" I say confused

"Aw come on Kenshin-nii." "It's not like before when we practiced." "It would be bad if we went too far." Yukari says grinning. "Mmm still though Kenshin it felt good the way you held me like that." "My heart was racing even."

"Y-Yeah." I say.

_End Kenshin POV._

"I'd say you did pretty good for your first time as a lover." Yukari says. "Put out that kinda resolve and Negi will be very pleased with the way you kiss her."

Kenshin blinks. _"She just pulled a fucking one eighty on me!" _

"Well Kenshin-nii I gotta be going." "I gotta go back to the dorms." She says. "Hitora needs feeding."

"Hitora?" Kenshin asks.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Yukari says turning to Kenshin. "You gave her to Miyuki and I like the day we got here?"

"...Oh yeah...the summoned tiger cub." "Remember though when she starts getting too big I have to send her back pending on whether or not we're still here by that time." Kenshin says.

"Couldn't she just transform into a human form like Tatsu and Sheena?" Yukari asks.

"That's what I'd be sending her back for." "Thing is it takes awhile for them to learn from what they told me." Kenshin says.

"Oh." "OK then." Yukari says.

"Hey I'm gonna tag along and see if I can't catch Miyuki." "Get my damn card back."

"Ha ha." Yukari laughs. "Well OK then."

The two begin making their way back to the dorms. "Hey Kenshin?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin says.

"Thank you."

"I've got time to kill so I don't really mind." "If I get strapped for time on work I'll leave Negi with a couple of substitution stencils." Kenshin says.

"That's not really what I meant." Yukari says.

"Well...don't really understand what you mean, but your welcome." Kenshin says smiling.

The two make their way up to the dorms and Yukari pokes her head insides. "Oh?" "Looks like Miyuki forgot to take the card." Kenshin sighed relieved. "Thank god..."

"Well here you go." Yukari says handing over his bank card.

"Thanks." Kenshin says. "I'll buy you something sometime if you like."

Yukari blinks and smiles. "OK." She leans up and kissed Kenshin on the cheek. "Now get out." She says pushing Kenshin out of the room and shutting the door. Kenshin narrowed his eyes in confusion. "OK...that was strange." Kenshin made his way back to Evangeline's cottage."

Meanwhile Yukari leaned against the door a hand over her heart. "Dammit quit pounding so hard." "We didn't even kiss and the one on the cheek was out of thanks."

She set her hand on her face which had a deep blush on it. "I'm supposed to be supporting Negi and Kenshin's relationship." "So...so why is it that my heart begins to race when I think about him?"

"_**Just face it kitten." Inner Yukari says. "You love him."**_

"_Now's not the time for jokes inner!" Yukari thought._

"_**Who says I'm joking?" Inner Yukari says. **_

"_No!" "No no no!" "I can't possibly fall in love with him can I? !" "It's like I'm betraying Negi's trust by doing so!" Yukari thought panicked._

"_**Deny it all you want kitten." "Your heart wants him." Inner Yukari says.**_

"_Ugh!" "Even if I do I can't possibly do anything about it!" "He's dating Negi and we're siblings!" Yukari thought._

"_**Who says anyone has to know besides you two?" Inner Yukari says.**_

"_What? !" Yukari thought appearing in front of her inner demon and smacking the taste out of her mouth. "And you want me to just betray Negi's trust? !"_

"_**Hmph." "You need to at the very least tell him." "To leave it alone will only bring pain to you...and if things go right...to Kenshin and Negi as well." Inner Yukari says.**_

"_Hmph." "Whatever." "I'll believe it when I see it." Yukari says cutting the connection._

"_**Ugh." "Why do I have to be so damn pig headed?" Inner Yukari says.**_

Meanwhile Kenshin was halfway to Evangeline's cottage when someone called out to him. "Kuroshi! !"

(Sigh) "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kenshin, Serizawa?" Kenshin asks turning toward him. After the incident with the biathlon team Serizawa and Kenshin had another run in with each other during the lunch period and the two hit it off rather well. Serizawa was impressed with Kenshin's skills and Kenshin didn't mind having a male friend at Mahora.

"Sorry." Serizawa says.

"It's cool man, just remember it next time." Kenshin says. "So hows the biathlon crew hangin'?"

"Eh everything's alright." "Although I hear you landed yourself a girlfriend." Serizawa says.

Kenshin rolled his eye. "And just how did you hear about that?"

"Miyuki-San." Serizawa says.

Kenshin takes out a tape recorder. "Note to self." "Punish Miyuki."

"Ha ha ha!" Serizawa laughs.

"You laugh I'm being serious." Kenshin says.

"Ooook." Serizawa says.

"But then again that's one more girlfriend than you got." Kenshin says offhandedly.

"Oh screw you!" Serizawa snaps.

"Ha ha ha!" Kenshin laughs. "Don't worry man." "It'll happen eventually."

Serizawa shakes his head. "Whatever you say." "You up for a spar?" "My pistols vs. Your Rakansen?"

"Not right now." Kenshin says. "I'm heading to my 'dorm' to take a nap."

"Oh." "OK then." "See you." Serizawa says.

"Later." Kenshin says. Serizawa leaves him and Kenshin made his way to Evangeline's cottage. He lays on the couch and yawns.

"_Man." "That was strange." Kenshin thought touching his cheek where Yukari kissed him. _

"_What's so strange about it?" Arika asks._

"_Well Yukari said she didn't want to go to far then she kisses me albeit on the cheek." Kenshin thought._

"_Well you said you'd do something for her and she was just showing gratitude." Arika says._

"_Well Arika it's not only that." "During the fight with Evangeline I could have sworn I heard Evangeline talking to Yukari about me." Kenshin thought_

.

_'Funny how you will fight at his side...but you will never ever tell him how you feel about him.' 'Tell me Yukari.' 'Why is it that you refuse to tell Kenshin hm?' _Evangeline's words rang loud and clear in his head.

"_Tell me what?" "How she feels?" "What's that supposed to mean?" "We're siblings so of course we like each other." Kenshin thought._

"_Well Kenshin I think that's something you need to figure out for yourself." Arika says._

Kenshin sighed as Arika went silent. _"Gee thanks." "You're such a big help." "Yet another question I don't yet have an answer for." _

Kenshin turns his body to face the couch and closes his eyes. _"Man I hope this gets easier to figure out soon."_

_(chapter end)_

Draconis: Short Chapter!

Evangeline: Even I would have trouble? What the hells that mean?

Draconis: Well I was trying to write that fight to make it where no one looked weak. You beat the shit out of them to start. Shinigami powers take over and make you sweat a little bit.

Evangeline: Whatever. The twins there won't talk to each other or us so I suggest you wrap it up.

Draconis: Huh...ah crap. Well everyone this has been Draconis678 and I will see you later.


	22. A Promise

Draconis: (sigh)

Kenshin: Something wrong?

Draconis: Ugh. I think I'm still burnt out on lemons. I've tried working on requests and my own ideas, but nothing I write really sticks with me.

Kenshin: Really? What are you gonna do?

Draconis: I don't know. Probably hold off on updating it for awhile. Kinda sucks cause it's my highest viewed story.

Kenshin: Well OK then.

Draconis: In the meantime I guess we should get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 22

A Promise.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

_Around Noon._

_Mahora._

Kenshin was walking down the street. Today was his date with Negi. They had decided to meet at a mobile restaurant. Kenshin thought back to some things that had happened leading up to this. Namely a problem student of theirs who had a problem with both of them teaching here. Her name was Chisame Hasegawa. Another was the Narutaki twins Fuuka and Fumika dragging Negi Yukari Miyuki and himself all over the school grounds.

Kenshin facepalmed. _"Man Kenshin did Yukari ever want to stomp your guts in that day." Arika says a tone of amusement in her voice._

"_Ugh do not remind me." "All because Fuuka and Fumika dragged me into the girls locker room." Kenshin thought in exasperation. "What's her deal?" "It clearly wasn't my fault."_

"_Maybe because you ogled some of the gymnasts in there...namely that pinkette in your class." Mirai says._

"_I was not ogling her!" "I thought she dressed!" Kenshin thought._

"_She was dressed." "In a leotard." Mirai says. "And you were totally eying her goods."_

Kenshin pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. That was when a voice called out to him. "Kenshin?" "Are you OK?"

"Huh?" Kenshin says. Negi was staring at him. She was wearing a tight fitting long-sleeved violet shirt with a long skirt of the same color. Walking up to him she took her purse in one hand and set her palm on his forehead.

"Negi I'm fine." "I'm just still shaking off my grogginess." Kenshin says.

Negi nods and laughs lightly. "You shouldn't sleep in so much Kenshin."

"Hm?" Kenshin says. "This coming from the girl who almost always slept in when we roomed together."

"Ah...wawa." She blushed and her voice squeaked for a moment trying to come up with something to retort with.

"Ha ha ha." Kenshin says setting his hand on her shoulder. "You look good today Negi." "But...if you don't mind me asking what's with the make up?" "I don't recall you ever caring about things like that before."

"U-Um." Negi says. "You...don't like it?"

"Oh no no I like it don't get me wrong Negi, but I don't recall you ever wearing lipstick or eye shadow before." Kenshin says. "And now that I mention it." "Didn't you always keep your hair in that bushy tail in the back?" "It's hanging down past your shoulders now."

Negi's cheeks flushed with a deep shade of red. _"Does he really pay that much attention?" _Negi looked up at him. "Wh-Which do you prefer."

Kenshin chuckled and smiled down at her. "Baka." "If I'm your boyfriend then that means I'll love you no matter how you look." "Now then what you say we get this date started then huh?"

Negi nodded. "OK."

Negi walks with Kenshin up to the restaurant. She smiles as he takes her hand. Sighing contently she turns her eyesight toward him. He seemed to be annoyed with something.

"Kenshin-kun?" Negi says quietly.

"Huh?" Kenshin asks in a equally quiet tone.

"Something wrong?" Negi asks.

"Look around you." Kenshin says.

Negi did as he said and she noticed a few boys staring at her. "What about it?" She asks.

"They're treating you like eye candy." Kenshin says.

"Hmm." "What about those girls?" Negi says.

Kenshin looks to his right and his right eyebrow cocks upward. "Um...no comment."

"See?" Negi says. "You've got girls doing the same to you and I don't mind."

"Eh?" Kenshin says. "You don't?"

Negi shakes her head. "No." "Because I know you aren't leaving me for someone you barely know."

Negi detects a shiver run through Kenshin's arm. "He he." She giggles. "I thought so."

The two sit down at a table. "So Negi." "How has rooming with Asuna and Kono-Chan been since I left?"

"It's been OK." "I...um." Negi's cheeks flushed again as she went silent.

"What?" Kenshin asks.

"I uh...he he." "I kinda sleepwalked into Asuna-San's bed yesterday morning." Negi says awkwardly.

Kenshin remained silent imagining how that worked out. He then burst out laughing. "What were you imagining?" Negi asks eyes narrowed in a stern tone.

"Nothing." Kenshin says catching his breath.

"Yeah right what was it?" Negi says.

"Nothing I tell you." Kenshin says.

"OK." Negi says. "So hows your rooming?"

"Well I essentially went from a floor to a couch, but all and all it's been fine." Kenshin says.

"I see." Negi says.

"So whose idea was it for you to put on the make up?" Kenshin asks.

"U-Um...Yukari-San's." "Konoka-San also said it would be a good idea." Negi says.

Kenshin went into thought as she mentioned Yukari. _"Have you ever noticed how mine and Negi's hair is almost the exact same shade of red?" _

Kenshin shook his head. "I see." _"Why am I thinking of her?" "I'm on a date with Negi."_

A group of teenage boys walk up to the table and one of them sets their hand down on the table. "Move."

Kenshin closes his eye "Excuse me?" "I couldn't quite hear you over the sound of those rambling morons behind you."

"You heard me kid!" "Move your ass these are our tables!" He shouts.

"Really?" Negi says. "I don't see any names on it." She says looking around the table.

"Yeah." "You see my girlfriend and I aren't moving." "So move along." Kenshin says. _"Man...will these morons just leave?" _

"Alright boys surround the table." "Beat the fuck out of the cocky brat and take his girl."

Kenshin looks over at Negi. "Can I?"

"Depends." "Can I help?" Negi says.

"Sure thing." Kenshin says. Negi nods and turns around punching the man behind her in the jaw. "Y-You bitch!" Negi grabbed another man's arm and throws him behind her knocking two or three more to the ground.

Meanwhile two men rushed Kenshin's sides and sent punches at his head. Kenshin leaned his upper body back letting their punches land in each others faces and chopped their ribs hard causing them to fall to the ground. Kenshin turns to the leader. "Want some?" "Come and get it."

"Damn you!" He shouts rushing at Kenshin who dodged the punch sent his way and buried his knee into the man's stomach and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head and off his body and punched him in the nose. Tossing the boy his shirt back he said. "Get the fuck outta here." "All of ya."

"Retreat boys!" "These two are obviously practicing martial arts!" He says.

"Eh?" Negi says. "Well they're right, but we barely showed them anything."

"Typical excuse for getting beaten by a lanky fifteen year old and a seemingly harmless girl." Kenshin chuckles. "Anyway I think someone's coming."

"Huh?" "Satsuki-San?" "Seat number thirty?" Negi says.

Kenshin turned over to her and greeted her. "Hey Satsuki." "...Do you work here or something?"

The aforementioned girl wearing a chef's outfit nods. "Yes." "Thank you for dealing with them." "They've been a hassle around here."

Kenshin scoffs. "Please." "Those guys aren't a whole lot without their gang mentality."

"As...bluntly as he put it I have to agree." Negi says. "It's one thing to have a group of friends help you do something good, but they were just trying to bully us out of here."

"Moral of the story is." "Don't screw with us while we're on a date." Kenshin says.

"K-Kenshin-kun!" Negi says blushing.

"What?" "It's only a matter of time before the class finds out anyway." Kenshin says. "Especially with that snooping girl Asakura."

"Hm hm hm." Satsuki says. "Yes Kazumi-San will do a lot to get a scoop." "But don't worry Negi-Sensei." "If you want I can keep this under my hat."

"OK." Negi says. "Um...what's served here exactly?"

"A lot of things actually." Satsuki says. "Various types of bread buns, soups, salads among other things. "You have menus right?"

Kenshin looked at the table. "Huh?" "Musta lost em' in that scramble." "Well I heard Nijuuin-Sensei bragging about the pizza buns here so a few of those."

"OK." "And you Negi-Sensei?" Satsuki asks.

"Hmm...I guess a salad and some soup." Negi says.

"Anything to drink?" Satsuki asks.

"Water." Negi says.

"Uh...green tea I guess." Kenshin says.

"OK I'll be back shortly." Satsuki says smiling and walking off.

"Hmm." Negi says taking out her class list.

"What is it?" Kenshin asks.

"We've got a class of interesting people don't we?" Negi asks.

"Hmmm I guess, but in the end you have still have your run of the mill formula." "You got your smart students in Chao, Satomi Hakase, Nodoka, Ayaka, and Konoka." "Your average students in the middle where most of the other girls would go and then you have your dunces in the baka rangers."

"Kenshin-kun you're always so blunt." Negi says blandly.

"Well I have met Ku Fei before." "Hell I picked the scrolls for my kung-fu from her family in China."

"Eh?" "You did?" Negi says.

"Yeah." "And Kaede's no slouch as a fighter either." "We had a spar that she beat me in." Kenshin says.

"Ehhh? !" Negi says. "She beat you? !"

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "Although I wasn't using all my power." "I also did some checking around in the other three's activities and aside from Asuna they've got things they're really good at." "Makie's a great gymnast and Yue is good librarian and philosopher."

"I see." Negi says. "Why is Asuna left aside?"

"Because she let her grades deteriorate when she started crushing on Takamichi." Kenshin says handing her a folder. "Look through those and tell me I'm wrong."

"Hm..." Negi says. "School year 2001-2002. Kagurazaka Asuna...student rank...87? !" "Class 1-A." "Homeroom teacher...Ganfoldini-Sensei."

"Yes." "Now move ahead to the next year when Takamichi took over then we stepped in." Kenshin says.

"School year 2002-2003." "Kagurazaka Asuna, Student rank...dead last." "Class 2-A." "Homeroom teacher. Takamich T. Takahata, Negi Springfield and Kenshin T. Kuroshi."

"I see." "One question though." "What the hell is with the T?" Negi asks.

"What?" "When we were born Mom originally wanted our names to be separate." "I was supposed to just be Kenshin Kuroshi and Yukari was just supposed to be Yukari Tsuki." "Dunno what caused her to change her mind." Kenshin explained.

"Ahh.." Negi says.

Satsuki came back with their orders and Kenshin handed her the total for the food. "Just take it."

"Are you sure." "We're just grateful to have that group of ruffians gone." Satsuki says.

"Don't worry about it." "I've got plenty of cash." Kenshin says waving her off.

"OK if you say so." Satsuki says taking the money and leaving

The two began eating. Negi giggled watching Kenshin as he devoured his food. "Whut?" Kenshin asks his mouth crammed with food.

"Nothing." Negi says. Kenshin takes his glass of water and glups it down. "Sorry." "I...kinda skipped breakfast today."

"Why's that?" Negi asks.

"_Well my roommates are a robot and a shinso vampire wackjob." Kenshin thought._

"_**Tch." "If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Ryuujin comments.**_

"_Ryuujin you snake with wings I'm already aware that I've got a few screws loose." Kenshin thought._

"_**I KILL YOU!" Ryuujin shouts.**_

"_Ugh Mirai hold him off for me." Kenshin groaned._

"_Got it." Mirai says._

"Kenshin?" "Ken-shin." He blinks hearing Negi calling out to him. "Huh?" "What is it?"

"Nothing...you just kinda zoned out there for a moment." Negi says.

"_Whoops." Kenshin thought. _"Ha ha ha." "Sorry bout that." Kenshin says taking a bite out of his last pizza bun.

"_Hm...I wonder what we're gonna do next?" Negi thought. "Mmmn...It doesn't really matter." "I'm finally out on a date with Kenshin." "In the end I really only wanted that."_

The two finished their food. "Hm how much would a fair tip be?" "I kinda gave Satsuki twice what the food cost." Kenshin says.

"Don't worry about it then-yo." Chao says.

"Eeeehhh! !" Kenshin and Negi both jump in fright. "Chao-San!"

"Hm?" "What's up-ne?" Chao says.

"Ya scared the crap out of us!" Kenshin says.

"Eh?" "I did?" Chao says pointing at herself.

"YES!" Kenshin and Negi says.

"Ah ha ha ha." "Sorry-yo." "Anyway don't worry about the tip." "If you paid us double what the meal was for then technically you've been generous enough." Chao says.

Kenshin narrows his eyes making his lips a straight line. "OK if you say so."

"Enjoy your date." Chao says.

Negi and Kenshin walk around town hand in hand. "So Negi what do you want to do next?"

"I don't care." Negi says setting her head on his shoulder. "As long as we're together we can do anything."

Kenshin looks away. "OK then." "I wanna take you somewhere outside of Mahora."

"Eh?" Negi says. "Outside?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says.

"OK." Negi says.

The two walk out of Mahora's barrier and Kenshin walks past some bushes. "Come on."

"I'm coming." Negi says.

The two walk along until Negi hears running water. "What's that?" She asks.

"Keep going we're almost there." Kenshin says.

The two walk into a meadow encircled by flowers. Negi looks around and sees a waterfall. "Huh? "How did this get here?"

"I made it." Kenshin says.

"How?" Negi says. Kenshin takes out his Daichi Guntou and Hyoumenka Suimon charms. "Daichi Guntou allows me to mold earth how I want and Hyomenka Suimon disperses water by condensing the moisture in the air around it." "Want me to give a demo on the first one?"

"Yes please." Negi says wanting to see how it worked.

"_Charm-San Charm-San Imbue me with the powers of Earth." "Daichi Guntou!" Kenshin intones._

Kenshin turns to Negi. "Could you stand still for a moment or two?"

"Um...OK." Negi says.

Kenshin stomped on the ground as a perfectly square piece of rock shot out. Flicking the rock in multiple places it shortened to around his and Negi's height. Kenshin looked over at Negi for a second before breaking down the top of the rock.

"What's he doing?" Negi wonders to herself as Kenshin worked.

A few minutes later the rock looked like a person...a female to be more precise and Kenshin walked over to Negi. "Hmm." "He says looking her over staring with an analyzing gaze. "Hmm." He crouched down and felt her legs. "Ah." Kenshin says running back to the sculpture in progress.

"_Euehh!" "He's sculpting me? !" Negi says blushing._

Kenshin began whistling as he shaped up Negi's legs in his sculpture. When he finished he walked back over to her. "Forgive me for this." Kenshin says copping a feel on her backside.

Negi blushed deeply as he felt up her bum followed by her hips then her stomach and finally her breasts. "OK." "Hit me later if you want." Kenshin says going back to the sculpture.

Kenshin started molding the earth in his hands trying to make it as close to what he felt earlier. "And now for the face." Kenshin says looking over at Negi's face making a box with his index finger and thumbs. "Hmm." "Ah here we go." He says drawing into the sculpture with his finger nail. Occasionally he'd look over at Negi until he was finished. "Hmm...now for the clothes." He snapped his fingers and an earthen replica of what Negi was wearing covered the sculpture. Kenshin wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled toward Negi. "Come here and tell me what you think."

Negi walks over and gives it a once over. While she did Kenshin grins and makes a handsign and whispers. _"Animate."_

The sculpture moved of it own accord and grabbed hold of Negi. "Ahhh!" "K-K-K-Kenshin!" Negi shouts in fright.

"Hi~!" The sculpture says in a cheerful tone.

"Wh-What the?" "It talks?" Negi says.

"Yup." Kenshin says. "I couldn't possibly nail down ever facet of your personality so I gave it a cute one." "Now then." "Negi Sculpture." "I need you to look up smiling serenely with your eyes narrowed slightly."

"Yes sir." It says doing as asked.

Kenshin nods. "Now hold your right hand in your left at your chest."

"Got it." "Anything else?"

"Just keep doing that and slip out of animation." Kenshin says.

The Sculpture stopped moving. "What are you planning?" Negi asks.

Kenshin kicked the ground making another perfectly square slab of earth appear. "Now I want you to do what I just did only make one of me." Kenshin says passing her a charm.

"Ehh?" Negi says. "B-But...th-that means I'd have to.."

"Grope me?" "Aw come on Negi don't worry I don't mind." Kenshin smiles. "So go ahead."

"If I make any mistakes will you help correct them?" Negi asks.

"Of course." "But I'm confident that you won't." Kenshin says.

Negi smiles. "Thank you."

Negi activates the charm. "Hmm." She says looking over at Kenshin who smiled again and gave her a thumbs up. "Stand still please."

"Got it." Kenshin says.

"Mmm...ah here we go." Negi says replicating Kenshin's actions in shortening the block.

Kenshin went into thought as she worked. _"Hm hm." " She's so diligent."_

"_Kenshin." "A word?" Mirai says._

"_Wassup?" Kenshin thought._

"_Well...it's just you know what Negi's goals are right?" Mirai says._

"_Yeah." "Find Nagi and become a Magister Magi." Kenshin thought. "What about it?"_

"_Well what happens when she becomes a Magister Magi?" Mirai asks._

"_What...happens?" Kenshin thought._

"_Yes." "I don't think I need to remind you, but your actions over the last few years have been that of a villain, or at best the 'Dark Hero.'" "In any case if she ever goes to Mundus Magicus during her Magister Magi stint." "Your relationship with her will likely become strained."_

"_What?" Kenshin thought fighting to keep his expression calm while Negi worked._

"_Kenshin...you need to bring this up with her." Mirai says. "Sooner rather than later." _

Mirai cut the connection and Negi tapped Kenshin on the shoulder. "I'm done."

"Huh?" Kenshin says. "Let me take a look."

"I think I did pretty well." Negi says.

"You did actually." Kenshin says. _"Animate."_

"Yeah?" The Kenshin sculpture says.

"Embrace that sculpture and smile warmly at it." Kenshin says.

"Got ya." Kenshin says. "That all?"

"Yup." Kenshin says.

Negi smiles seeing what he had planned. "Hmm...Kenshin that's very romantic of you."

"I try." "Now were just gonna leave it here OK?" Kenshin says.

"OK." Negi says. "Anything else you wanna do?"

Kenshin pulled Negi into him and nodded. "Actually yes." "Let's finished what those sculptures were about to do."

Negi's cheeks burned with a deep blush. "O-OK." She closes her eyes and purses her lips together her breath quivering in anticipation.

Kenshin began leaning down when Mirai's words rang in his head. _"If she ever goes to Mundus __Magicus with you...your relationship will likely become strained." "You need to bring this up with her sooner rather than later."_

Kenshin hesitates and pulls away. (sigh)

Negi opened her eyes. "Is something wrong?" "I'm doing something wrong aren't I"

"No." "Negi...can I ask you a personal question?" Kenshin asks staring her in the eyes.

"_His eye...looks like it's hiding pain?" Negi thought in confusion. _"Um sure...go ahead._"_

Kenshin took a breath. "What do you really want to do?" "Do you want to find Nagi...or become a Magister Magi?"

"What do I really want?" Negi asks. "Can't I just do both?"

Kenshin sighs painfully. "Answer the question."

"Well..." Negi sighs. "I guess...I want to find Dad more." "But why the sudden question?" "I would have to become a Magister Magi to find him wouldn't I?"

"No...No you technically wouldn't." Kenshin says. "I...I wouldn't be able to help you if you became a Magister Magi." "You know this already."

Negi looks away hanging her head. "Souka." "S-So your saying...I-I can't become a Magister Magi."

"Why do you want to become something so big?" "Why not stay at something small?" Kenshin asks.

"What are you saying Kenshin?" Negi asks.

"Negi...I've walked the path of darkness since before I met you." Kenshin says his eye closed. "In that turn I earn the scorn of almost the entire magic world that gives out your Magister Magi certification." "If you became a Magister you would eventually get a job...to come after me." "To put me down so to speak...and you'd win..." "Because...I could never fight you in that sense."

"I'd turn down every request pertaining to you!" Negi shouts suddenly. Kenshin's eyes snaps open. "What?" "They...they'd surely revoke your certification."

"I don't care." Negi says. "If it meant Kenshin and I's relationship would become strained or broken...then I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I went through with it." Negi walks up to Kenshin and strips off his eyepatch. "Because..." She smiles serenely up at him. "I've loved him for so long now." "I wouldn't let anyone ruin that."

Kenshin stared at her in surprise. _"Negi..."_

"_You two are lovers." "You have to kiss her like one." Kenshin remembers his sister's words to him just a few days ago._

Kenshin's face split into a warm smile. "Negi..."

"Hai?" Negi asks.

"I promise you...I will be right here by your side...always." Kenshin says.

Negi's eyes narrow as her cheeks flush. Her smile however remained. "Promise?"

"Yes." Kenshin says.

"Heeeyy!" Kenshin and Negi both blink.

"_Who ruined the moment? !" "I will make them PAY! !" Kenshin thought._

"Down here!" The couple looks down and sees an ermine.

Kenshin grabs the ermine by the back of it's neck(?) and lifts it up to eye level. "Wanna tell me why you ruined a perfectly good moment between me and my girlfriend you rat?"

"Hey that's mean niisan!" The ermine says.

"Answer my question or I'll use your pelt to polish my swords." Kenshin says.

"Oh Kenshin calm down." Negi says. "Hm...an ermine fairy...wait don't I know you from somewhere?"

The ermine looks hopefully at Negi. "Yes yes!" "Negi-neesan it's me Chamo!"

Kenshin stares at him. "I remember now." "He's that famous panty pinching rat." "I think Yukari caught him in her dresser and tried to skin him alive."

Chamo shivered. "Please don't take me back to her! !"

Kenshin smirks. "Come on Chamo." "You and me's gonna go pay a visit to someone."

"Kenshin!" Negi whines. "Come on Chamo-kun wouldn't have exposed himself unless it was important!"

"You got lucky." Kenshin says setting him on the ground. "Now what do you want that couldn't wait a few moments?"

"Well..." "Neesan have you made a pactio with anyone?" Chamo asks.

"...What?" Negi asks. "Why would you ask something like that?"

Kenshin turns and notices a somewhat embarrassed look on her face. "What?" "It's just a peck on the lips isn't it?"

"Yes." Negi says.

"What's the problem?" "We've done that before." Kenshin says.

"Yes niisan you probably have, but neesan always wanted to make a Permanent Pactio." "Not a provisional one." "The one you made with that Amaterasu chick will one day vanish."

"Eh?" Kenshin says.

"You've made a provisional?" Negi asks not really angry about it, but curious.

"Yeah." He says taking out his card. "It was before I met you." "Sorry."

"I-It's OK." Negi says. "I...I realize that I can't control what happened in the past."

"So anyway what's the difference between a permanent pactio and a temporary?" Kenshin says taking out a bottle of water and taking a sip.

"Well in a permanent pactio ritual you must make love to the mage you are making it with." Chamo says.

"PFFT!" Kenshin sprays the water outward. "Wh-What? !"

Negi's entire face flushed scarlet as steam shot out of her ears. "H-Hai."

"Aw come on Niisan don't tell me your still a virgin." Chamo says smoking a cigarette.

"That's none of your damn concern." Kenshin says._ "Besides one of those wasn't even willing!"_

"Ah!" "He isn't!" Chamo says.

Negi looked over at Kenshin in shock. "Y-You aren't?"

Kenshin sighs. "No." "I've done it a few times."

"Wh-Why didn't you say anything?" Negi says.

"Negi how could I?" "How am I supposed to say something like that?" Kenshin says.

"Neesan relax." Chamo says. "It's not like he went out and banged some random broad for no reason."

"Chamo shut up!" Kenshin shouts.

"Kenshin." Negi says.

Kenshin turns to her. "Yeah?"

Negi smacked him hard across the face. "There." "That's your punishment."

"Huh?" Kenshin says turning toward Negi. "You're not mad?"

"Well...I won't hide the fact that I'm upset that we won't be sharing our first time together, but like I said earlier." "I can't change the past." Negi says.

"Alright!" _"Pactio!" _Chamo says.

Kenshin and Negi's eyes widen. "W-W-W-W-Wait!" "R-R-Right now? !"

"Aw come on now's as good a time as any!" Chamo says.

"Chamo!" "I am so gonna skin you alive after this!" Kenshin shouts.

"Kenshin." Said boy's eyes snap over to Negi who had a glazed over look in her eyes. "Please...take me." "Make me yours."

"_Eeeehhh! !" "Wh-What the? !" "Where did this come from? !" Kenshin thought panicking._

"_**Bang her brains out you idiot!" Ryuujin shouts.**_

"_I'll kill you!" Arika shouts angrily at Ryuujin._

"_Whoa whoa!" "Break it up!"Mirai says._

"Huh...how odd." "It was supposed to make you feel aroused not her." Chamo says.

"OK...Negi." Kenshin says cupping her cheeks and inching closer and closer to her lips.

Chamo starts waving two fans around. "Go go go!"

Suddenly a hand forced Chamo to the ground. "You perverted rat!"

The pactio circle cancels and Kenshin and Negi blink. "Eh?" "Yukari-San Miyuki-San?"

"Good we made it just in time!" Yukari says.

"You and Negi-Chan didn't do anything did you Niichan? !" Miyuki says.

"No." Kenshin says.

"Ahhh!" "Why is everyone interrupting our date!" Negi shouts in frustration.

"Well sorry missy, but I was not about to let you two do it in broad daylight!" Yukari shouts.

"Sorry Negi-Chan." Miyuki says.

(sigh) "Well thanks you two." Kenshin says. "Can uh...we have a moment?"

Yukari narrows her eyes at him. "You aren't going to try the ritual again are you?"

"No!" Kenshin shouts.

"Good." Yukari says. "Miyuki come on." "I've got an ermine to skin." Miyuki nods and skips joyfully behind Yukari as she held a quivering Chamo. _"Damn this rat." "Igniting those stupid feelings again!" "I don't want to pursue a relationship with my brother!" Yukari thought angrily._

"_**Keep tellin' yourself that." Yukari says.**_

Kenshin turns back to Negi. "Well the mood was ruined."

"Yeah." Negi says.

Negi walked up and set her hands on his shoulders. "That doesn't mean we have to skip on the kiss though."

Kenshin smiled and lowered himself downward. "I love you."

"Mmnnmm." "I love you too Kenshin." Negi says.

Their lips meet. Kenshin nibbles on Negi's bottom lip making her lips part just enough for him to slip his tongue inside. Negi's eyes widened feeling her tongue being pushed against, but slowly closed her eyes and began pushing back. "Mmmm..." Negi moans grabbing Kenshin's shoulder from behind and holding it tightly. Kenshin wraps his arms around her upper torso and holds her close.

Eventually the two have to break apart for air. Kenshin kisses her one last time and they separate. "Who needs a mood?" "We just had a make out session without it and I loved it." Kenshin says.

"Me too." Negi sighs blissfully.

Kenshin takes Negi's hand and walks her out of the meadow. "Well...were you serious when you said you wanted to make a permanent pactio not just a temporary one?"

Negi blushes and nods. "Y-Yes...but...m-my body and heart's not ready yet."

Kenshin nods and kisses her on the cheek. "I understand." "When you're ready...I'll be here."

Negi lays her head on Kenshin's shoulder her eyes closed. "Looking forward to it Kenshin."

Off in the distance a certain vampire watched the two's retreating forms. "Hm hm hm." "We'll see about that." "You might not make it to that time Negi Springfield." Evangeline walks off presumably back to her cottage.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: And that's that I suppose.

Kenshin: (puts a brown cap on Draconis' head) Says he's burnt out on lemons, Advertises one for later use.

Draconis: Get this fucking scumbag hat offa me! (rips off cap.)

Miyuki: U-Um...

Draconis: What?

Miyuki: You tore off most of your hair!

Draconis:...What?

Kenshin: Bah ha ha ha ha! Oh god I can't believe you actually managed to tear that off! I super glued that motherfucker on there!

Draconis: (enraged) I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU! !

Kenshin: Whatever.

Anyway next time. We start in on the Evangeline arc. See you then.

Draconis678 out. (to get some hair tonic)


	23. Rumors, The Midnight Attack

Draconis: And we're back.

Kenshin: What happened to you?

Draconis: Didn't I have this conversation with you in A Retold Tale?

Kenshin: Blah. Whatever.

Miyuki: Hey Draconis your hair's back.

Draconis: Thank you hair tonic. (sigh) Oh hey Kenshin would you like some cherry Kool-Aid?

Kenshin: Er...Sure. (takes a glass and takes a sip) PFFT! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE! (runs for the bathroom sink.)

Yukari: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! (half undressed starts chasing Kenshin out of the bathroom.)

Draconis: HA HA HA HA! Not so fun when the shoe's on the other foot is it motherfucker? !

Miyuki: What did you put in there?

Draconis: An entire bottle of habanero sauce. I wouldn't drink that Kool-Aid if I were you.

Miyuki: OK. By the way here's a drink.

Draconis: Thanks. (sips) Wait...Oh you little! (runs to the kitchen sink)

Miyuki. (throws the spicy concoction out) Now that that's over let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 23

Rumors and the Midnight Attack.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

_Dorms _

"Mmm..." Yukari tosses and turns in her bed. Miyuki stirred and awoke hearing another moan.

"What's she dreaming about?" Miyuki wonders quietly to herself.

"Ah!" Yukari gasps.

Miyuki gets up and moves closer to her. She was going to wake Yukari up when she noticed the rosy red blush on her cheeks. "Hm...maybe I'll leave her alone."

(Dream)

_Yukari POV._

"Looks like I win." Someone says having my shoulders pinned firmly to the ground.

"Nnngh!" "C-Come on Kenshin-nii you've won now let me up!" I say struggling against his grip to no avail.

"No." Kenshin grins. "You know...Sis I know how you really feel."

I feel my face heat up in embarrassment. "Wh-What?"

"And you know." Kenshin says. "I feel the same way."

My eyes shoot wide open as my heart begins pounding in my chest. _"Wh-What? !" "Wh-Why is my body reacting this way? !" "He has Negi!" _

"Wh-What about Negi?" I say without even realizing I said anything.

Kenshin smiles and leans in. "Let's...not worry about her right now."

My body began to shake as I clenched my fists. _"Wh-Why can't I shove him off?" "I can't betray Negi's trust!" "I can't! !" I thought_

I felt my eyes sting with tears as my lips began to quiver. _"Oh god...I...I can't believe it...I can't believe I actually want him to look at me like this! !" "As not only his sister, but his lover!"_

I start to unconsciously wrap my arms around his neck. "Mmm..."

Suddenly as quickly as it started it ended.

(break)

I shoot up to a sitting position panting. _"It...was just a dream?" I thought._

"Neechan...what were you dreaming about?" My head snaps over to where Miyuki was standing with a curious look on her face.

"_Sis...I know how you really feel." _My cheeks burn with another blush as I shake my head. "No." "Nothing."

Getting up I walk into the bathroom and strip down turning on the shower. I sigh stepping into the falling water the beads and stream of water falling onto my hair and body. My thoughts from the dream echoing in my head. _"I...I can't believe it...I can't believe I actually want him to look at me like this! !" "As not only his sister, but as his lover!"_

I set my hand against the shower wall as tears begin streaming out of my eyes mixing with the water pouring down on me. _"How fitting..." I thought. "I feel gloomy and I'm taking a shower which is similar to being rained on." _My ears slumped down as I began sobbing. _"I...I can't possibly tell them..." "I can't!" "Not after all I've done to help them along!"_

I thought back to what Negi said to me after Kenshin and her split ways after their date.

_(flashback)_

Miyuki and I were waiting for Negi at the dorms. On Miyuki's shoulder was Chamo who I had decided to let go on the condition that he didn't fuck with mine Negi's or Miyuki's dressers after he pleaded his case that Negi would need someone draw the pactio circles.

Soon enough Negi came into view and Miyuki called out to her. Negi didn't give any sign that she noticed. I squinted my eyes and noticed Negi had a blissful smile on her face almost walking as if in a trance. She bumped into us and I snapped my fingers. She blinked and turned to me. "Oh...Yukari-San Miyuki-San, Chamo-kun how are you?"

"Forget us Negi how'd the date go?" Miyuki asks.

Negi smiles letting out a blissful sigh. "He kissed me." "Once after you left and again before we parted ways." "The second one was so passionate."

Negi embraced us both. "Thank you." "Both of you." "I'll repay you someday."

I smiled and so did Miyuki. "Don't worry about it." "Just be happy."

Negi pulls away and smiles. "OK." "I will."

Miyuki grabbed Negi's arm. "Let's go to the Karaoke bar to celebrate!" "Neechan you coming?"

"Ah.." "No." I yawn. "I'm getting kinda sleepy." "I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"OK." "See ya." Miyuki says. "We won't be out too late."

"Have fun." I say as Miyuki and Negi rush along. Chamo looks up at me. "What now Aneesan?"

"Stay out of my room and you can do whatever." I say. "Be kinda funny if someone else's panties came up missing for once."

"What about that tho-" I turn around and fire a Hi Juudan at him smiling. "You don't wanna finish that sentence."

Chamo stepped back. "H-Hai." Chamo scurries off and I sigh making my way to my dorm room.

As soon as I shut the door my eyes misted over. "Huh?" I go in the bathroom and look into the mirror. Tears were pouring down my face. _"My heart...it hurts...why?" _

I go into my room and plop down on the bed the tears not stopping. "Negi's finally gotten what she wanted...that should be what I want right?"

"Dammit!" I shout planting my fist into the wall. "Why can't I move on from him? !" "I wanted Negi and Kenshin-nii to be happy together!" "That's what I wanted right? !" "So why does it hurt so much to see their relationship succeeding? !"

Afterward I cried myself to sleep unable to stop.

(flashback end)

By the time I came back to the present the shower water had already ran cold. I sigh. My hair could go without for a wash for a half day. I turn off the water and dry myself off before walking back into the dormroom where Miyuki was waiting. "The hot water's used up." "Sorry."

"I heard you in there." Miyuki says.

I nod signifying I heard her. "Yeah."

"Are you OK?" Miyuki asks.

I shake my head. "No." "Miyuki...what...what if I told you...you were right about me this entire time?"

"About?" Miyuki asks.

"About...about me...and Kenshin." I say dropping the affectionate suffix I regularly used for him.

"Oh...that." Miyuki says. "So...you finally admit it?"

"Don't start." I say. "I'm not in the mood for your teasing."

"I never meant to tease." Miyuki says to me. "I was trying to annoy you enough to make you fess up to it...hopefully in front of him."

"What about Negi?" "If I recall you wanted to help Negi too." I ask.

"I did, but...ah y'know it would be confusing to explain and school's about to start." Miyuki says.

I notice she had already changed into her uniform. I sigh and quickly change into mine and we begin to make our way toward the academy.

It would have been peaceful for it to remain like this, but something had to come up as my ears twitched yet remained hidden by my hair. "Hey is that her?"

"_Her?" I thought._

"Yeah that girl walking next to the purple haired girl." "Did you hear?" "She was spotted in the meadow kissing the assistant teacher to the 3-A class."

"Oh my!" "How lewd." "Do you think she's dating him?" "What's the rules if the teacher's the same age as you?"

My heart felt like it had just stopped as Miyuki and I continued walking. How far had this thing gotten? Did Kenshin and Negi know about it? Oh dammit...please no.

_End Yukari POV._

_(break)_

_With Kenshin._

Kenshin had just arrived at the classroom door and noticed Yukari. He smiled and waved. "Yo."

She scowled at him for a second then sighed and walked into the classroom. Kenshin blinked. _"What's her deal?" "Ah whatever...then again." "A LOT of girls have been looking at me and whispering." "When I called them on it they refused to answer."_

He walks into the classroom and Negi started class. Almost immediately Yukari stood up. "Hm?" "What is it Yukari-San?" Negi asks.

"I'm not feeling so well." "May I be excused?" Yukari asks.

"Are you sure you can't just tough it out?" Negi asks. Yukari shakes her head. "I think I might be coming down with something."

Kenshin nods to her. "Go ahead." "If you get to feeling better we'd appreciate it if you came back."

"U-Un." Yukari says gathering up her things and leaving the classroom.

Kenshin walked over to Negi and whispered in her ear. "Negi do you mind if I go see her off?"

"OK." "Hurry back." Negi says. Kenshin nods. "I'll take tonights paperwork for you then OK?" Negi nods.

Kenshin walks out and sees Yukari's retreating form along with two other girls chatting about her.

"Hey is that the girl?" "From the rumor?"

"Yeah that's her." "I can't believe she kissed a teacher." "Are they dating?"

Kenshin walks up to them and clears his throat surprising them. "Excuse me." "I couldn't help, but overhear what you were talking about." "Care to fill me in?"

"Huh?" "Why would you wanna know?"

"Rena...this is the teacher in the rumor." "He's probably been hearing about it all day."

"Well my friend Rika just pretty much told you." Rena says. "If your gonna have a relationship with your student make sure no one sees you."

Kenshin felt paralyzed hearing this. _"It's just practice." _Yukari's words rang in his head. _"Oh crap don't tell me..."_

"We aren't in trouble are we?" Rika asks.

"Ju-Just get to class...both of you." Kenshin says almost too stunned to speak.

The girls take off leaving Kenshin alone. "I...I gotta find a way to shut this up." He says taking off. _"Not only will Negi be hurt if she found out about that, but...both me and Yukari would be sold to the wolves if they find out we're related!"_

Kenshin runs into someone as he leaves the building. "Serizawa?"

"Yo." "I take it you've heard the rumors?" Serizawa asks.

"The ones that say I'm dating Tsuki Yukari?" "Yeah." "Just how far has this thing gotten?" Kenshin asks.

"Well...I hate to be the bearer of bad new Kenshin, but...I think a lot of the entire academy knows." "I mean a student dating a teacher is a big thing." Serizawa replies.

"_Bring your face closer." "So it at least feels genuine." "Just think of me as Negi OK?"_

"...!"

"Huh?" "Something up?" "You look like you just realized something important." Serizawa says.

"No nothing." Kenshin moves past Serizawa. "I'll be going now."

As soon as Kenshin leaves the school grounds he sees Yukari who is surprised to see him. "Ah..."

"Are you heading back to your dorm?" Kenshin asks.

Yukari scowled and turned away from Kenshin walking off. Kenshin decides to follow her. Yukari made a small 'hmph' realizing Kenshin was trailing her. Kenshin couldn't put his finger on it, but her voice gave off a feeling of pain.

"Hey Yukari." Kenshin says.

Yukari looks away. "...What?"

"Why are you upset?" Kenshin asks.

"I'm not." Yukari says.

"You aren't really convincing me while you're turned away from me." Kenshin points out.

"Tch." "Aside from that what are you doing?" Yukari asks.

"You're my student remember?" "I thought I should escort you back to the dorms." Kenshin says.

Yukari hangs her head. "Don't." "I'm not sick." "I just couldn't stand being in there for another second." "Also...don't get close to me."

"...Is it about the rumors?" Kenshin asks.

Yukari looked up at Kenshin. "So...you found out too huh?"

"I only just heard about them today." Kenshin replied.

"Same here." Yukari says.

"The rumors...are kinda bad." "If you are asked about it...you should probably just deny it." Kenshin says. "If it bothers you then you should just ignore it right?" He asks.

Yukari nods. "We should probably keep our distance outside of class too."

"_Her...voice." "Did she...sigh as she said that?" Kenshin thought. _"Yukari?" "Are you...?"

"Hold on to Negi." "I mean if we're together these rumors are gonna get worse and worse right?" Yukari says. "And eventually they might find out we're twins." "So if you hold on to Negi...then everything should be fine...wouldn't it?"

"Hold on to her?" "But she's teaching right now." Kenshin says taking the end of her statement at face value.

"Baka." Yukari says the usual flare and temper that Kenshin was so used to hearing was gone...or rather it had been gone the whole time they were talking. "I mean...just stay close to her..OK."

"But I told her I'd be escorting you." "Can't I at least do that much?" Kenshin asks. Yukari glares at him. "Do you want these rumors to become worse?" "If we walk together it's only just gonna get us noticed more."

Just the glare on her face was enough to make Kenshin swallow a lump in his throat along with the words he planned on retorting with. He noticed Yukari look down at the ground with a pained expression on her face as if she wanted to say something more. Sighing to calm her nerves she turns to Kenshin again. "See ya...bye bye."

Yukari walks away from Kenshin who could do nothing, but stand and see her off having not been used to hearing such a small voice from her. Kenshin sighed deeply and punched a tree. "A rumor huh?" "Tch." "A rumor that says I can't act as a brother to my sister?" "What a load."

Meanwhile with Yukari she was having another conversation with her inner demon. _"What now?" "If it's more of your teasing BS then I'm not in the mood."_

"_**You're so mean sometimes you know that?" Yukari replied.**_

"_Whatever." Yukari thought._

"_**So why didn't you tell him?" Yukari asks. "I mean you've finally come to terms with your feelings for him right?"**_

"_Ugh." "Yes, but how the hell can I? !" Yukari thought._

"_**Simple." "Ask him to come to the resort alone with you." Yukari says.**_

"_Idiot!" "If that was the problem I would have already told him!" Yukari thought._

"_**One, you're clearly lying." "Two, It's his relationship with Negi isn't it?"  
><strong>_

"_..." _

"_**I thought so." Yukari thought. "Well...I see." "If you told Kenshin...he probably wouldn't reply and worse it would mess with his relationship with Negi." **_

"_See!" "You're stumped too!" Yukari thought. "Now drop it!" "I'm not telling him!"_

"_**Have it your way." Yukari says.**_

_**(break)**_

_Back with Kenshin._

Kenshin was walking back into the school building. _"Man...I don't think I've ever heard Yukari's voice in that tone." "Mirai...do you happen to know what's going on?" Kenshin thought._

"_Why do you ask?" Mirai asks._

"_Well...I can't explain it very well...but seeing Yukari like that..kinda hurt." Kenshin thought._

"_I see." Mirai says. "Well I can't really help you."_

"_I know I'm gonna regret this, but Ryuujin?" Kenshin thought._

"_**She wants you." Ryuujin says.**_

"_Knew it." "Just being a pain in my ass like always." "By the way aren't you supposed to be trying to take me over?" Kenshin thought_

"_**I'm on break." Ryuujin says.**_

Kenshin sighed. "Kenshin is everything alright?"

Kenshin blinked seeing Negi in front of him with a concerned look on her face. _"She cannot find out __about these rumors." Kenshin thought shaking his head. _"Nah." "Have I given you a reason to think otherwise?"

"Well no." "But...if there was you'd let me know right?" Negi asks.

Kenshin immediately replies with a half lie smiling. "Of course." "We're lovers aren't we?"

"Well no matter what Kenshin-kun tells me about himself I believe he is a good person." "He tells people what they need to hear, but he can also be light hearted about it and offer advice." "He can seem unnerving, but at the same time he can be just as caring."

"Aw come on Negi you're making me blush over here." Kenshin chuckles.

"He he." Negi giggles. "What I'm trying to say is...you are a lot like Yukari-San."

"Well of course." Kenshin takes a moment to look around finding no one. "We are twins after all." "So what are you doing out here?" Kenshin asks. "It's still classtime isn't it?"

"No." "Homeroom and English has let out already." Negi answers. "We're on break for this period."

"I see." Kenshin says looking around again. This time Negi noticed. "What are you looking for Kenshin-kun?"

Kenshin turned back to Negi grabbing hold of her face and planting a loving kiss on her lips. As the two lovers lips part she remained silent for a moment before her face flushed deeply. "E-Eh? !" "...wawa."

Kenshin smiles. "There's no one around."

"Th-That's not the point..." Negi says a shy tone in her voice. "C-Could you just give me a little warning next time?"

Kenshin set his hand on her shoulder. "Hows this?" Kenshin asks leaning into her.

Negi shoved him off. "Too late." "You've already had your taste for the day." She says smiling.

"Aw." He dug around in his pockets and held out something. "Here." "You can have this if I can try again."

Kenshin's head jerked to the left as Negi turned and walked away. _"Mirai...what just happened?"_

"_You offered your girlfriend a thousand yen bill for a kiss and she smacked you." Mirai answers._

Negi giggles and turns back to him. "Are you coming?" "If I recall you said you'd do the paperwork for today."

"Oh bollocks." Kenshin groaned. "In hindsight that probably wasn't a good thing to agree to."

"Ha ha!" "Well too bad Kenshin!" Negi laughs.

(break)

_Later that Night._

"Yaannn~!" "I'm exhausted!" "All I wanna do is get back to the dorm take a shower and go to bed." Miyuki says.

Yukari who was walking behind her rolled her eyes. "Don't try training with us if you can't take it."

"Whatever." Miyuki says. "Unlike you I didn't really have anything to train for while staying with Negi in Wales." "I swear you and Niichan sheltered me."

Yukari walked up behind Miyuki and hugged her back into her chest. "Well Miyuki." "Kenshin-nii and I really didn't want you following us when he had work." "We were glad you were having some fun while we were working." Yukari lets her go and walks ahead. "I need to go make a call to Mom and Dad about something so I'm going on ahead."

"Ok." Miyuki says quietly.

Yukari disappears and Miyuki sighs. "You say that Neechan, but I just don't wanna be left in the dust by you two."

Miyuki continued to walk when she heard a loud scream. "That sounds like it came from Sakura Lane." Miyuki flashes to said street and finds Makie laying motionless on the ground. "Makie-Chan!" She shouts rushing up to her.

Checking for a pulse she sighs. "Good." "She's still alive." "What was that though?" Miyuki says. She notices something on the crook of her neck and leans in. "Those look like...holes left by a pair of fangs." "There's no mark so that immediately knocks a horny demon looking for a mate out of the mix." "But who or what...?"

"Oh?" "Another one appears?" "And it's the weakling Imouto of those two idiots I defeated last week." Miyuki's head snaps up. "Who's there? !"

A figure appears standing on top of a telephone pole. Miyuki narrowed her eyes and noticed she was wearing a witch's hat and a mantle both of which were black. "Ah...I could use another slave to leverage that moron and his sister.

"Slave?" Miyuki says. She jumped back as the figure dove at her. "What the hell? !"

The figure brushed her long blonde hair behind her. Miyuki narrowed her eyes thinking back to the holes in Makie's neck. _"If it's not a demon...and the holes were relatively tiny...it could only be a..." _"You!" "You're a vampire aren't you? !"

"Hu hu hu." "It seems I've been identified." She says nonchalantly. "Well I guess there's no real point in hiding my identity any longer." She takes off her hat and Miyuki stared in shock. "Evangeline? !" "You're a vampire? !"

"Why yes." "And not just any vampire either." "I'm a shinso vampire!" Evangeline shouts diving toward her. Miyuki jumped out of the way and back pedaled away from Evangeline.

"_Of all the rotten luck I could have!" "A freakin' shinso vampire? !" _Miyuki thought.

_"Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat!" "Flagrantia Rubicans!"_A blast of fire shot out of Miyuki's hand and toward Evangeline.

"Hmph." Evangeline took out two vials containing some strange liquid and tossed them out in front of her. _"Reflectio!" _The vials explode into a wall of ice and reflect the attack back at Miyuki.

"Whoa! !" Miyuki shouts uncasing her wings and flying upward. "Damn." "Reflection magic?"

"Hm hm." "I wasn't expecting you to be able to cast spells without and activation keyword." "That speeds things up for you." Evangeline says. "Kenshin and Yukari didn't have that ability...they're just leaps and bounds stronger and faster than you are."

"Yeah right!" Miyuki shouts. "You wish!" "They aren't stronger than me!"

"Who are you trying to convince?" "Me?" "Or you?" Evangeline says from behind her.

"!" Miyuki turns and blocks a kick from Evangeline. _"When did she take my back? !" She thought panicking. _

"Hm hm." Evangeline says. "I guess there are some advantages to the full moon being tomorrow." "The seal is already starting to lose effect."

"Nngh!" "S-Seal?" Miyuki says struggling against the force Evangeline was putting against her.

"Yes..." Evangeline smirks. "The Thousand Master sealed me here fifteen years ago." "And tomorrow I plan to break that seal by draining his heir dry."

"His heir...?" Miyuki says. _"Wait...the Thousand Master is Nagi Springfield...so his heir is...Negi!"_

"Hyah! !" Miyuki shouts throwing Evangeline off of her. "_**I...Do**_n't th_**ink SO!" **_

"Oh really?" Evangeline says. "Hm?" She got a closer look at Miyuki and inwardly groaned. Scales were covering her right arm and her right eye was dyed black save for a single gray slit. _"Why is it that idiot Ryuushin and his dumb wife Hikari have three kids who ALL have good connections to Ryuujin and the Shinigami?" It's so annoying! !" _

"Come on!" Miyuki shout darting toward Evangeline who blocked Miyuki almost effortlessly. "Hm...you're connection to Ryuujin maybe good, but you cannot hope to control that vast power." _"Sagita Magica...Series Glacius!" _

"Ahh!" Miyuki groaned in pain as multiple ice arrows hit her dead on. "No..." "Why am I losing...here?"

Evangeline levitated to the ground and slammed her heel into the side of Miyuki's head knocking her to the ground. Her parital transformation canceling Evangeline lifted Miyuki up. "Because girl." "You are many years too young to think of taking me on." "Not ever your older siblings defeated me when I was at full power."

"!..." Miyuki looked down. "Dammit." "What was I thinking?" "All I'll ever be is dead weight to them."

Evangeline narrowed her eyes and turned Miyuki around and wrapped her arms around the demon girls neck. "Hmph...so you suffer from an inferiority complex huh?" "Well I'm feeling generous so I won't outright take you out." Evangeline leaned upward and whispered something in Miyuki's ear before the shinso sunk her fangs in Miyuki's neck.

"AH!" Miyuki gasped in pain before passing out. Evangeline set her on the ground and walked away. "Now then I need to scare up one more that will hopefully be enough to take on Kenshin-boya's twin sister."

(break)

_Next day._

Kenshin was looking out the window. He had decided to come in early so no one else was around. He turned around as the door opened. It was Yukari. "Hey."

"Kenshin I need to talk to you about something." Yukari says.

"Actually...there's something I need to talk to you about too." Kenshin says. Yukari shakes her head and slaps her hand over Kenshin's mouth. "Let me go first."

Kenshin sighed and nodded. "What is it?"

"Miyuki didn't come back to the dorm last night." Yukari says.

"She probably snuck into the resort while I was asleep." Kenshin says.

"Doubtful." "I checked already." Yukari says.

Kenshin looked out the window. "Hmm..." "Strange." "She never did this before." "Unless..."

"What?" Yukari asks.

"Unless her friend showed up and they decided to go camping." Kenshin says.

"No." "I know that guy's energy signature." Yukari says. "Seriously Kenshin-nii can we go out looking for her?" "I'm really worried about her."

"Hang on." Kenshin says. "We'll go check if she doesn't pop in at class." "It could just be nothing." "OK?" "And if it is we could be chancing these rumors surrounding the two of us getting worse."

Yukari bit her lip and nodded. "OK." Kenshin looked back and sighed. "Yukari I'm sure she's fine."

"OK."

Later the class had gathered and Negi began taking roll. _"Why...do I feel like I'm being stared at?" _She looked over at the left corner of the room and noticed someone staring at her. _"Huh?" "Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell." "Tea ceremony and Go clubs." "Go to her for assisstance?" "What?"_

Shizuna opens the door to the classroom. "Negi-Sensei, Kenshin-Sensei the health checkups for the class will begin in a moment." "Please notify and instruct the class."

"Riiighhtt." "Like they didn't freakin' hear you." Kenshin says. "Alright everyone Negi-Sensei and I will be taking our leave." "Strip down and prepare for your check up." Kenshin started to leave when he noticed the look on the girl's faces. "What?"

"Kenshin-kun is so ecchi! !" The girls shout. Kenshin sighs and rolls his eyes. "You won't get a rise outta me no matter how hard you try." He says exiting the room.

"Awww!" Negi giggles and leaves the room with Kenshin. "You know that was mean right?"

"Well it's the truth." Kenshin says. "Now can I have that retry?"

"Oh fine." "We're in privacy." Negi says closing her eyes.

Kenshin began leaning in his eyes nearly closing when he stopped suddenly. _"What the?" "Why did Yukari's face suddenly just come to me?"_

"Kenshin?" Negi says opening her eyes.

"Nothing...I'll try it again later." Kenshin says smiling.

Negi smiles. "OK."

Kenshin nods and listens into the conversation going on inside.

"Say where's Makie-Chan and Miyuki-Chan?" Haruna asks. "Say Yukari-Chan the latter is your sister do you happen to know?"

Yukari sighs in exasperation. "No Haruna." "I'm worried about her too."

Konoka sets her hand on Yukari's shoulder. "Oh Yukari-Chan I'm sure she will turn up."

"I hope so." Yukari says.

"Say have you guys heard the latest rumor?"

Yukari freezes. "Wh-What rumor Misa?"

"Oh you haven't?" Misa asks.

"What is it?" Konoka Sakurako Fuuka and Fumika ask.

Yukari stepped back. _"Please don't let it be that one." "Please don't let it be that one." She chanted in a mantra like tone ._

"Oh apparently there is a vampire at Sakura Lane." Misa says.

"_Whew!" Yukari inwardly sighed. _"A vampire you say?" She asks.

"Yeah." Misa says. "It's from awhile back, but every full moon a vampire appears on Sakura Lane." Misa lifted her hands up to her face an eerie grin on her face. "All garbed in black it appears!" "The blood sucking vampire!"

"Hhhiiiii! !" Fumika Fuuka and Nodoka were all scared senseless while Sakurako and Konoka shrugged it off smiling.

"Say I wonder if that thing got a hold of Makie-Chan and Miyuki-Chan?" Sakurako says.

"Well they do seem kinda tasty." Konoka says.

"Well if it did my brother and I owe it a beating." Yukari says.

Asuna sighs. "Oh come on you guys seriously?" "A vampire?" "Enough discussing this crap and line up."

"Ah Asuna you say that, but you're afraid too aren't you?" Sakurako says laughing at her.

"Ah Shaddap!" Asuna shouts. _"But wait a moment." "Mages exist so...it wouldn't be that far of a stretch to assume vampires exist too."_

"Yes Kagurazaka." "I also hear that vampires enjoy cheerful energetic girls like you Sasaki and Miyuki." Evangeline says from behind her.

Yukari and Asuna turn to her. "What?" Asuna says.

"_Evangeline...you better not have..." Yukari thought angrily._

Kenshin shivered. "What's this feeling?"

"Kenshin-Sensei!" "Come quick!"

"Ako?" Kenshin asks. "What's wrong?"

"It's Makie and Miyuki!" "Just come with me!" Ako says. Kenshin's eyes widened and he took off. The door swung open and Asuna and the other girls all ask. "What happened? !"

What no one noticed was Yukari slipping out fully clothed. She arrived next to Kenshin who was still running. "Kenshin-nii!"

"What?" Kenshin says.

"I hate being right." Yukari says. "I should have been there."

Kenshin slows down and starts walking as they arrive at the infirmary. "What do you mean?"

"I left her alone to make a phone call to Mom and Dad about training and it must have happened then." "Dammit I should have never left her side!" Yukari shouts.

Kenshin smacked her over the head. "Calm down!" "Worrying isn't gonna help things!" "Now come on."

Yukari followed him inside. Shizuna walked up to them. "Oh..Yukari-San Kenshin-Sen.."

"Just call me Kenshin." "I'm not in class right now." "How is she?" Kenshin asks.

"Well." Shizuna says. "She's alright, but could you come with me to look at something?"

Kenshin and Yukari nod and follow her. Miyuki and Makie were laying on hospital beds. "Like I said there doesn't seem to be any strenuous injury on either of them, but look closely at their necks." Shizuna says.

Kenshin looked at Makie's neck while Yukari looked at Miyuki's. "Hmm..." "These were left by fangs." Kenshin says.

"Yes." Yukari says. "Miyuki's got 'em too."

"Shizuna have there been any reports of demons?" Kenshin asks.

"No." Shizuna says. "Even then the marks are missing."

"Hmmm." Kenshin says. Yukari walks by him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Evangeline." Yukari says. Kenshin grabbed her wrist. "Don't."

"Why?" Yukari asks.

"I know what you're thinking." "We already failed to beat her." Kenshin says.

"And?" "She's taken to attacking our sister!" Yukari shouts. "Who knows what she's done to Miyuki!"

"You think you're the only one that angry?" Kenshin says. "I swear if Ryuujin would leave me alone in battle I'd have been able to defeat Evangeline." "Shizuna could you leave us alone please?"

"Hai." Shizuna says.

Kenshin takes off his eyepatch and glares out the window. "Trust me Yukari I'm just as mad as you are, but we need to think about how to take her on." "Until then don't do anything rash."

"Fine." Yukari says. "Whatever you say."

"Yukari." "I'm sorry." "Just give me sometime." Kenshin says.

(chapter end)

Draconis: And that's a wrap.

Ryuushin: Where is everyone?

Draconis: Well Ryuushin your son and eldest daughter are off hunting shinso right now while Miyuki is incapacitated due to said shinso.

Ryuushin: Sooo...Miyuki was attacked by Evangeline and Kenshin and Yukari are pissed?

Draconis: Yeap.

Ryuushin: Yep I thought so. (walks away) Evangeline we gotta have a talk.

Next time we further both the side story involving Kenshin and Yukari and the main arc.


	24. Evangeline's Plot Kenshin's Troubles

Draconis: Well without further procrastination. God it's a wonder I made it through school.

Kenshin: Didn't you get a..

Draconis: Shut it. Anyway the next chapter of Redux starts now! I'm not even going to do an intro lets just get to it!

(chapter start)

_Nighttime. _

_Mahora._

"Do you think that the vampire will actually appear tonight?" Haruna asks as she, Asuna, Konoka, Yue, and Nodoka walk down a lane.

"Oh come on a rumor like that has to be fake." Asuna says.

"But what about Makie and Miyuki?" Yue says. "That and Kenshin-Sensei and Yukari both seemed upset when we saw them leave."

"W-Well..." Nodoka says. "Maybe they weren't expecting to see their imouto laying unconscious in a hospital bed."

"Maybe they know something we don't." Haruna says.

"Oh come on Haruna that's enough of that." Asuna says. _"Then again the both of them have been making a habit out of being tight-lipped about everything." _

A few minutes later Nodoka broke away from the group. "Ah...I-I just remembered I have to go back to the library."

"OK." "We'll head back first then." Haruna says.

"Are you sure you'll be OK by yourself Honya-Chan?" Asuna asks.

"Asuna aren't you the one who said there was no vampire?" Konoka teases.

"Yeah Konoka, but still walking around alone at night isn't a good idea." Asuna says.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Nodoka says. She makes her way toward the library when she came up to a familiar street.

"Ah...Sakura Lane." "This is where Makie-San and Miyuki-San were attacked." Nodoka says.

The wind began blowing strongly. "T...the wind sure is picking up." "I-I should hurry along." Nodoka began picking up her pace. "I-I'm not scared." "I'm not scared.." She begins looking around. "I'm not..."

She went silent seeing someone standing on a lightpole. She began shaking as a dreadful feeling washed over her.

Evangeline smirked down at her. "Seat number 27 Miyazaki Nodoka." "Sorry, but I'll be taking some of that virgin blood of yours."

Nodoka screams as Evangeline dives toward her before passing out from sheer fright. "Well that was ea-" A charm tag appeared in front of her face.

"_Charm-San Charm-San Flash brilliantly and blind everyone!" "Eimei Issen!" _The charm began glowing making Evangeline jump back and cover her eyes.

Kenshin appeared over Nodoka glaring. "You." "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ha ha!" "Don't think you can boss me around boy." Evangeline says throwing a few vials at Kenshin.

"_Frozen Fog." "Reflectio." She intoned as a cold condensed airwave passed over them._

Kenshin pulled out several tags. _"Kaze Tenohira Nifuda!" _

The fog passed over them as the tags broke apart. "I want some answers Evangeline!" "What did you do to Miyuki? !"

"Ha ha ha." "Oh are you mad boya?" Evangeline says smirking at him. "Come over here and do something about it then!"

"Sagita Magica!" "Air Captorae!" Eleven wind arrows rush past Kenshin and toward Evangeline who tossed out more vials.

"_Frozen Barrier!" "Reflectio!" A blast of magic absorbed the blow._

Kenshin looked over and saw Negi rushing up to him with Yukari. "She used magic." "There's no doubt about it." "The culprit's a mage." Negi says.

Yukari turned to her. "I coulda told you that!"

Evangeline licked her bleeding index finger which was bleeding. "That was surprising to say the very least." "If I had to put you anywhere you're about as strong as the twins here."

"!" Negi gasps. "You...you're from my class."

"It is the beginning of the term so lets exchange formalities Sensei...or should I say Negi Springfield?" "Ahh...To have that much power despite your age...as expected of the daughter of _**that man.**__"_

"Yo-You're Evangeline-San!" Negi exclaims in shock. "But you are a mage like me why are you doing this? !"

"Ha ha ha!" Evangeline laughs. "Ah Negi Sensei don't you know?" "There are good mages and bad mages in this world." She lobs a couple of vials at Kenshin who was tending to Nodoka. "Freeze Lance!"

Kenshin looked up too late. Negi rushed in front of Kenshin. _"Exarmatio!" She intones as her shirt and top gets blown off as well as almost all of Nodoka's clothing._

"HEH? !" Kenshin exclaims blushing. Negi turns. "What?"

"You're topless and Nodoka-Chan's nude!" Kenshin shouts.

Negi looks down and blushes holding her arm in front of her breasts. "Well don't stare idiot!"

Nodoka had began to come to and saw she was in Kenshin's arms. _"Kenshin-Sensei...?" "Huh?" She looks over and sees Negi. "And...Negi-Sensei?" _

"What the? !" "What is going on over here? !" Yukari looks back and sees Asuna and Konoka running up to them.

"Eh?" "Ken-kun was the vampire?" Konoka asks. "I mean he's a mage yeah, but."

"I'm not the vampire!" "She just attacked." Kenshin turns to see Evangeline vanishing into the fog. "Damn!" "Negi take my jacket and lets go!" Kenshin says tossing her said article of clothing.

Negi takes the jacket. "Alright." "Asuna-San Konoka-San watch over Nodoka-San." "Yukari-San with us."

"Right." Yukari says following close behind Negi and Kenshin.

"Hm hm." "They're fast." Evangeline says she jumps upward and takes to the skies. Negi's eyes shot wide open. "Eh? !" "She can fly!"

"Tch!" "Yukari let's go." Kenshin says uncasing his wings and taking off after her. Yukari follows close behind.

"_Mea Virga!" _Negi intones as her staff shot toward her. She hopped on it and followed Kenshin and Yukari.

"Hmph." Evangeline says seeing the three darting toward her. "It's time you two."

A figure shot toward Kenshin and laid a fist into the side of his face sending him barreling toward the ground.

"Kenshin-nii!" Yukari shouts.

"I would worry more about you...Yukari-San."

"_!" "That voice!" _Yukari thought raising her sword to block an oncoming slash forcing her backward very far away from Evangeline.

"Kenshin!" "Yukari!" Negi shouts in worry.

"Ha ha ha!" "Worry about yourself Negi Springfield." Evangeline says.

Meanwhile Kenshin crashed into the ground and sprung back up. "Damn." "Whoever hit me packs quite a punch."

"Oh?" "I do?" The same figure that hit him says landing on the ground across from him.

"!" "That voice." Kenshin says under his breath. "Show your face!" He shouts.

The figure bows respectfully. "As you wish." Kenshin's eye widens as her hood lowers.

"No way." "Miyuki what are you doing here? !" Kenshin shouts.

"I'm doing Evangeline-Chan a favor." Miyuki says. "I mean after all she is letting me fight you."

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin says. "Why do you want to fight me?"

"Oh please Onii-Chan like you don't know!" Miyuki says.

"I don't!" Kenshin shouts.

"Hmph!" "I. AM. SICK. OF LIVING IN YOURS AND ONEE-CHAN'S SHADOW! !" Miyuki shouts.

Kenshin narrows his eye confused before widening barely blocking a punch sent at his head. _"What the?" "Miyuki's arms have assumed Ryuujin's Avarice, but thats all?" "I thought you had to cover yourself in dragon scales when you activated it."_

"_You might want to focus on her not beating you to a pulp." Arika points out._

Kenshin groans digging his feet into the ground. "Such...force."

"It does have a lot of force behind it doesn't it?" Miyuki says. "Of course how would you know? !" "You were always gone!" Miyuki shouts driving him back into a tree.

"Gah!" Kenshin groans as the wood splinters behind him. "Miyuki." "What are you talking about?" "Living in my shadow?" "Never there?"

"Why bother explaining." Miyuki says. "You wouldn't understand."

Kenshin pants. "Alright Imouto...if you want a fight." Red scales covered his entire body and his arms transformed. "You got one!" He yells throwing her off.

Miyuki grins wildly. "Yes!" "Come on Onii-Chan! !"

"_Kenshin you aren't honestly thinking of fighting all out against her are you?" Arika asks._

"_He has to." Mirai comments. "For some reason she seems to be after his head."_

Meanwhile Yukari forced her opponent off her. "Why are you helping her?"

"No reason." "I've just noticed how you've been moping around lately."

Yukari's eyes snap into a scowl. "I really fail to see how that's your problem Setsuna."

The figure threw off her cloak and held her blade at the ready. "Be that as it may at least you could tell him how you feel."

Yukari groans painfully. "Again." "How is that...ANY of your concern? !"

Setsuna dove in and clashed her Yuunagi against Yukari's Kazeken. "Kenshin-San and Yukari-San are close friends of mine." "I want them to be happy."

Yukari grunts forcing Setsuna backward. "I am happy you baka!" "I helped the two of them get together!"

"That may be so, but...Yukari-San I've heard rumors." Setsuna says slashing and trading blows with her opponent. "I know you better than you think." "You would have never done that unless you were sure something was there."

Yukari kicked Setsuna in the stomach sending her flying backward. "We didn't do anything." "People just took it the wrong way."

"Oh so you were just practicing I take it?" Setsuna says diving downward at her. "Even then the point still stands." "Kenshin-San is in a relationship with Negi-Sensei and you did that anyway." "Don't lie to me and tell me nothing is there."

Yukari jumped to the left and flew backwards. "Shut up!" "Mind your own damn business Setsuna!" Fire surrounded Kazeken as she slashed forward. _"Katensho!"_

"Tch." Setsuna slashed Yuunagi out in front of her. _"Shinmei-Ryuu Hiken!" "Zankusen!"_

A large blast of wind snuffed the flame out. Setsuna held Yuunagi at forehead level with both hands pointing to her left. "Despite my showing against those Tanuki demons I won't go down so easily this time." "Yukari-San."

"_Feh." "She talks like she knows the situation I'm in." Yukari thought. _

"_**She kind of does." Yukari says.**_

"_Can it!" _Yukari thought angrily diving toward Setsuna.

(break)

_With Negi._

Negi and Evangeline landed on a roof. Evangeline had been stripped down to her undergarments due to a disarming spell from Negi.

"You promised now out with it." Negi says. "Why are you doing these things?" "And what do you know about my father."

"Ah yes...Your father." "Or should I say the Thousand Master?"

Negi stared hard at her. _"How does she know that? !"_

"Oh man and don't even get me started on that 'relationship' you have with boya." Evangeline says. "He can read you like a book yet you don't know anything about him."

Negi scowls. "What are you talking about?" "I know plenty."

"Oh like the mundane things?" Evangeline says. "Maybe a few jobs he's done?" "But...you don't know how much he himself has suffered in his lifetime." "Nor the type of person he is when he is alone." "I'd even go as far to say he is the darkness incarnate of your generation."

An explosion went off far away from them. Evangeline looked over. "Oh ho?" "Looks like Miyuki's giving her brother the business."

"Miyuki? !" Negi shouts. "What have you done to her? !"

"Me?" "Nothing." Evangeline says. "I just awakened a long buried resentment she had at being the weakest of her family." "She took it from there." "I must say though." "She has a lot of untapped potential."

"Why is she fighting Kenshin?" Negi demands.

"Because Kenshin is the one she sees as the strongest." Evangeline says. "She wants to prove that she is on equal level with him...or even surpass him by any means necessary.. She finishes with a predatory smirk on her face.

Negi didn't like how she said that and began chanting a spell. Evangeline rolls her eyes. "Chachamaru."

"Hai Master." Chachamaru says diving down at Negi.

Negi's eyes widened jumping back as Chachamaru's fist tore through the roof's surface. "Nani?" "Ch-Chachamaru-San you too? !"

"Yes." Evangeline says. "Allow me to introduce you to my partner." "Ministra Magi." "Karakuri Chachamaru."

"Ehhh? !" Negi exclaims shocked. "Chachamaru-San is your partner? !"

"Did I stutter?" Evangeline asks rhetorically.

"Rrgh." Negi growls under her breath. "Even if you do have a partner I'll still win." She begins chanting another spell only for Chachamaru to rush forward and jam her fingers into the mage's forehead. "Ow!" "What the?"

Negi tried another spell only for Chachamaru to reach her hands up and start groping her chest. "Mmnn!" As soon as the chanting stopped Chachamaru did as well. "Dammit." Negi curses.

She attempts one last spell. This time Chachamaru reached her hand up in between Negi's legs rubbing her nether region. "Stop that!" Negi shouts punching at the gynoid. Chachamaru caught the oncoming fist and threw Negi backward.

Negi realized what was happening. "I-I can't get a spell off at all!"

"Surprised?" "You shouldn't be." "We as mages are completely unguarded whilst chanting incantations." "That's where the Ministra or Minister Magi come in." "They defend us from harm while we're chanting."

Negi glowered. "So what? !" "I still have Kempo to lean back on!" Negi says. In an instant Chachamaru uppercutted her and grabbed her by the throat slamming her against the wall.

"That you do." Evangeline says. "But you are far from being able to take us on two against one." Her face became one of excitement as she made her way up to Negi. "Finally!" "Today I melt away that seal binding me here! !" "I've been waiting for this chance ever since you came here!" "I will finally break the curse your father placed on me!"

"Nnrgh." Negi struggled weakly against Chachamaru's grip as the gynoid held her against her robotic frame. "What are you talking about?" "Curse?"

Evangeline grabbed the collar of Negi's shirt and got in her face. "Your father cursed me and sealed me here." "It feels like my magic is inexistent!" "But no longer." Evangeline says lowering her head Negi's collarbone. "Sorry Negi-Sensei but you are going to die."

Negi's eyes snapped open as she began hyperventilating. Evangeline smirks. "Good." "That'll get your blood pumping faster."

"S-Somebody!" "ANYBODY HELP ME! !" Negi screams as Evangeline sinks her fangs in.

"Hey you freaks! !" Evangeline pulled back to look behind her. A figure shot forward kicking the taste out her mouth and knocking Chachamaru backwards.

"_Wh-What? !" Evangeline fumes mentally. "Who was that? !"_

"Just what in the hell are you doing to my roommate!" Evangeline's face becomes one of annoyance as she realizes who it is. "Kagurazaka Asuna!"

"Ehhh? !" "Y-You two are from my class? !" "Rrgh where the hell are those two bakas!" Asuna says referring to Kenshin and Yukari.

"You'll pay for that." Evangeline says rubbing her sore cheek. _"Miyuki are you about finished with Kenshin?"  
><em>

"_I've knocked his fast regeneration offline, but no." Miyuki thought back trading blows with Kenshin._

"_Damn." "Sakurazaki what about you?" Evangeline thought._

"_I am not under your employ and refuse to help you." "My duel with Yukari-San is all that matters to me at the moment." Setsuna says._

"Dammit." Evangeline snarls. "I will pay you back soon Kagurazaka and I will drain you Negi Springfield!" Evangeline and Chachamaru dive off the roof.

"Wait this is the eighth floor you idiots!" Asuna shouts.

Meanwhile with Kenshin he felt Negi's energy signature spiral out of control and looked over in her direction. _"Negi!" "Hang on!"_

"Pay attention Onii-Chan!" Miyuki shouts landing a solid kick at his left arm. Both heard a sickening crunch as Kenshin fell to his knees. "RRGH!" "My arm! !" "It's broken! !"

"_Onii-Chan!" _Miyuki allows a split second look of worry to cross her features as this thought passes through her head before hardening her face back into a scowl. "Ha!" "How weak of you Onii-Chan!" "You lost your focus because of Negi!" "Ha ha ha!" "Now to end this fight!"

Miyuki stopped rushing toward Kenshin when Evangeline's voice rang in her head. _"Miyuki we're pulling back." "Cease your fight with Kenshin and come back."_

"_WHAT? !" "I've got him beat!" Miyuki rages._

"_That's beside the point." "He's probably had his resolve thrown into question because he wasn't expecting you." Evangeline says back to her. "You told me yourself that you wanted to beat him at his best." "You really think this is the best possible him?" "All I'm saying is let him stew over this defeat." "Then crush him again later."_

"_...Fine." Miyuki says begrudgingly. _

Kenshin rose up to his feet and launched a punch at her face only for Miyuki to effortlessly block it. "Times up Onii-Chan." "You get off lucky tonight."

She cancels her transformation while forcing Kenshin's to cancel as well. Kenshin grunts holding his broken arm as Miyuki walks away.

"Imouto!" Kenshin shouts. Miyuki turns to Kenshin. "Yes?"

"Please..." "Please tell me why you're really doing this." Kenshin says. "You never...cared about this before." "So...why now?"

"Because Onii-Chan." Miyuki says. "I detest being a burden." "You never have to say it, but you and Onee-Chan always thought of me that way."

Kenshin's eye widens. "What?" "A burden?"

"Don't sit there and lie to me saying you never did." Miyuki says. "I could see it in your eye."

Kenshin looked down at the ground in astonishment. Miyuki sighs. "So long Onii-Chan." "Not that I care that you mind, but that's what I'll be calling you from now on."

Miyuki vanishes and Kenshin begins walking to where Negi was. Soon Yukari landed next to her. She was clutching a bleeding wound on her arm. "Who did you fight?" Kenshin asks.

"Setsuna." "She said she's not working with Evangeline and wanted to fight me personally." Yukari says.

Kenshin nods and looks back down. Yukari notices him clutching his broken arm. "What happened?"

"Miyuki." Kenshin says. Yukari's eyes widened stepping in front of him. "Wh-What?" "Miyuki fought you?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says walking past her. "Neechan...have we ever thought of Miyuki as a burden to us?"

"!" Yukari looked away. "O-Once or twice." She answers.

Kenshin sighs. "She's developed a violent inferiority complex because she feels we've thought that and always neglected her in training because we were too busy with our own."

"S-Souka." Yukari says.

"I...I wanna make this right again." Kenshin says. "Miyuki means a lot to me." "I don't want her thinking anything like that."

"I know." Yukari says.

"She literally screamed at me that she's sick of being in our shadows." Kenshin says. "What have been doing to our sister?"

"I don't know." Yukari says. _"This makes my problem seem insignificant." "I...I didn't even realize Miyuki felt that way." _

The two walked in silence the rest of the way where Asuna and Negi were waiting. "What the hell took you two so long? !" "Negi alm-"

"..." Kenshin and Yukari remained silent.

Asuna stopped her sentence in mid stride seeing the looks on their faces. She may have bad grades, but she was no idiot. She did know how to read people.

"Kenshin." Asuna says quietly. "Negi wants to see you." "She's really scared."

Kenshin looked up at her and nodded. "Hai." He says walking past her and toward Negi who was shaking uncontrollably.

Kenshin stepped in front of her and place his hand at the back of her neck and set her head on his shoulder. "Go ahead Negi." "Just let it out."

(sniff) (sob) "Kenshin." Negi says embracing him tightly. "I-I thought I was going to die." She says in a quivering voice sobbing into his shirt. "I was so scared..."

Kenshin held her with his unhurt arm stroking her back soothingly. "Shh.." "Shh Negi." "Everything's gonna be alright."

Negi didn't reply continuing to cry into his shirt. She then noticed something about his arms. "K-Kenshin?" "Y-You're only holding me with one arm."

"The other's broke." "It's taking awhile to heal." Negi's eyes widen. "Wh-Wha-" Kenshin silenced her by kissing her on the lips.

"Don't worry about me." Kenshin says. "I'm far more worried about you." Negi nods and holds him closer as more tears poured out. Kenshin began humming a soft tune.

Asuna looked on. "That sounds like a lullaby."

Yukari looked down. "When...Kenshin and I were kids." "Our father would always get us to sleep by humming that tune." "It was even enough to coax Miyuki when she had a terrible nightmare."

Asuna nods. "I...I see." Soon enough Negi fell asleep and Kenshin gestured for Asuna to walk over to him. "Yeah?"

"Take her back to your dorm." "I can't carry her." Kenshin says.

"Alright." Asuna says taking Negi in her arms cradling her. "What about you?"

"I'll bunk with Yukari for tonight." "I doubt Miyuki will be coming in tonight anyway."

"Alright." Yukari says. "Come on."

Asuna calls out to him. "Wait." "Are you sure you don't wanna escort me to lay her down yourself."

"I need time to think." Kenshin says. "But if you could Asuna...tell Negi I love her when she wakes up."

"F-Fine." Asuna says. Kenshin and Yukari vanish leaving her alone. (sigh) "Where did my normal school life go?"

(break)

_The Next Day._

Kenshin was eating lunch in Serizawa's dormroom. The whole day had went off without much incident in his class anyway. Negi was still shaky, but her knowing she had him to lean back on helped her quite a bit. Evangeline and Miyuki did not attend class which he was somewhat thankful for because Evangeline would not have helped Negi and he did not know how to face Miyuki at the moment. But as soon as he left class the shit began to hit the fan.

Someone had apparently saw him leaving Yukari's dormroom to go to class and now rumors were flying around that they were sleeping together.

"Uh not that I mind, but if this becomes a regular thing Kenshin people are gonna think we're dating." Serizawa says across from him.

Both boys get green in the face at the implication. "Uh Y-Yeah sorry Serizawa." "It's just it's getting to be a nuisance to deal with this."

Serizawa nods. "About your imouto and these rumors." "Yeah." "I hear you." "But doesn't Negi-Sensei usually cook for you?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "She's eating with some of the other teachers though and I'm not really well liked around them so I left her with Takahata-Sensei."

"Ah." Serizawa says.

The sound of a door opening is heard. "Eh?" "Yukari?" Serizawa and Kenshin say simultaneously

"Ah...er." "I think I'm gonna leave." Serizawa says.

"Stay." Yukari says.

"What's up?" Kenshin asks.

"Why aren't you with Negi?" She asks.

"She's with Takamichi and the other teachers." "I didn't wanna trouble her by getting in a fight with one of them verbal or otherwise." Kenshin says. "But aside from that." "Have you seen Miyuki?"

Yukari shakes her head. "No." "Anyway I didn't come here to see you."

"Huh?" Serizawa looks around. "We're the only ones here though."

"Captain Obvious to the rescue!" Kenshin quips.

Yukari shakes her head. "Very funny Kenshin, but Serizawa I need you to come with me."

"Uh...OK." Serizawa says leaving the room with Yukari.

_Kenshin POV._

I sigh as I watch this. At this moment Mirai decides to say something. _"Well at least you can say one __thing."_

"_What?" I ask._

"_You've got ninety-nine problems, but a bitch ain't one." Mirai says._

"_**Ignoring the fact that you took that from a hip hop song." Ryuujin says. "Over half the kid's problems involve women."**_

"_Will you two shut up?" Arika says._

"_Agreed." "You're giving me a headache of godly proportions." Kenshin thought._

At this moment Serizawa walked back in with a confused expression on his face. "What happened?" I ask.

"What do I do?" Serizawa says out loud.

"Er...you haven't said anything yet." I point out.

"I'm gonna get confessed to." Serizawa says slumping into his seat.

"By Mana?" I ask remembering his slight crush on the busty stoic markswoman. "Is that what Yukari wanted?"

"Y-Yukari-San asked me to come out the W-World Tree plaza." "She was even blushing when she asked." "Heh heh ha ha ha!" Serizawa laughs and grins like and idiot sitting back up. "Your sister's gonna confess to me!"

I turn my attention back to what was left of my food. Yukari...told Serizawa that...What the hell was she thinking? Even at that a call out to the plaza doesn't exactly mean a confession I don't give a fuck what that legend says.

"You know she's been under a lot of stress lately." "She may have just called you out there to beat seven shades of shit outta you." I say grinning trying to hide my conflict. "Right in front of everyone at that."

"Eeuehhh?" Serizawa says his skin getting considerably paler. He chuckles nervously. "Come on man don't ruin it because it's your sister."

"Whatever." I say. "But." I speak with a threatening tone in my voice. "If I find out you hurt her your ass is mine."

"H-Hai." Serizawa says nervously. "Anyway I'll see you later." "Lunch is almost over."

"Right." I say getting up and walking toward the door. "Thanks for letting me shack in here."

"No problem."

(break)

_Later._

I stood on the stairs leading up to the world tree and down to the actual plaza. I hide myself seeing Yukari and Serizawa standing in the plaza. "What are they talking about?" "I gotta get in closer." I say taking a few steps forward.

Yukari's eyes dart over in my direction her front facing me while Serizawa's back was turned toward me. I attempt to hide myself.

"What was it?" Serizawa asks. I nod to myself. I could hear them clearly.

"No." Yukari says. "It's nothing."

"So...about what you said earlier." Serizawa says. "W-Were you serious?"

"...yes..." I stare at Yukari as she said that. Was that...nervousness...and timidness in her voice?

Serizawa's head nods toward her slowly. "I see." "I gotta say though I-I really didn't expect it at first." He waved his hands out in front of him. "Not to say it's not welcome."

Yukari's eyes look over in my direction finding my single exposed right eye this time. Did she know it was me over here? Did she think I was someone else?

"Seriously though...you wanna go out with me of all people?" Serizawa asks.

My right eye widens ever so slightly. Yukari and Serizawa dating? ! Seriously? !

"You don't want to I take it?" Yukari asks in the same quiet timid voice she's been using.

"Well...it's just sudden you know?" "Not only that we only just met a couple of months ago." Serizawa says.

"Don't sweat the little details." "We can hash it all out later." Yukari says.

"F-Fine...but I need to know." Serizawa asks. "Is it really me?"

(sigh) "You don't believe me do you?" Yukari asks.

"Well...it's not that, but I was almost certain you liked..."

"Serizawa-kun." Yukari says.

Serizawa stands up straight quickly remaining stock still. "H-Hai? !"

"Do you want me to prove my point to you?" "So you can understand me?" Yukari says

"Understand?" Serizawa says a perplexed tone in his voice.

Yukari breaks her gaze away from me for a few seconds and spares a hidden glance at me. Why was she doing this I wondered to myself. Another struck me as odd as I watch the two of them. My chest had begun to tighten and my stomach was knotting up.

Yukari turned her eyes back to Serizawa and began walking up to him.

"Yukari...-San." Serizawa says slowly as Yukari wrapped her arms around his neck

I still wasn't sure why. But as this happened my chest tightened further and I felt my heartstrings tugging at me. Was Yukari really going to kiss him? Right here in the plaza? My face contorted slightly as my heart thumped painfully in my chest. I couldn't really let this happen nor go on any further...right?

Should I call out to her? If so how? How should I go about stopping this?

I sighed quietly. Then again. I thought retracting my hand. What right did I have to stop this? If they didn't have any problems with it then it should happen...shouldn't it?

"Wa-Wait a second." Serizawa says. My eye is glued on them as the scene continued to play out before me. They didn't kiss did they? As if to prove to me they didn't Serizawa sets his hands on Yukari's shoulders and pushes her away slightly.

Yukari's face became one of confusion. "...You don't want to be with me?" She asks him.

"It's not that...Yukari-San." Serizawa says. "It's just...I...I'm not even prepared to accept your feelings yet." "It's just too sudden." "...or rather I would like to ask something."

"What?" Yukari asks.

"Is it _**really**_ me you're after?" Serizawa says this time putting emphasis on what he meant.

"Wh...What are you talking about?" Yukari says her cheeks flushing red.

"Don't you feel like your forcing yourself to do this?" Serizawa asks.

"I...I'm...not forcing...myself." Yukari says an unusually shy tone in her voice.

"Your body is shaking." Serizawa points out. I squinted my eye to get a better look. He was right. Yukari's body...was quivering.

She let out a repressed sigh stepping back away from him.

"Saying something like that..." Serizawa strokes his chin in thought. "It's that is it not?" My face becomes one compelled confusion as I lean in. Serizawa looks dead straight at her. "Yukari...you like Kenshin don't you?" I harden my features to not allow a look of shock to pass my face. However it failed as Yukari repressed a gasp stepping further away. The quiver in her body if anything getting worse.

Serizawa raised his hands up. "If you're worried about that then don't be." "It's not my place to comment on what the heart of a lady wants."

"Wh...What are you talking about? !" Yukari snaps back quietly. "I-I'm not..." She trails off in a fluster.

"Deny it all you like Yukari-San." "But the way you are acting makes me believe my guess is accurate." Serizawa sighed. "But of course if I am wrong I'll be a man and apologize."

Yukari's voice went silent. I narrow my eyes as a look of realization crossed my face.

"If you stay silent then I'm not wrong am I?" Serizawa asks.

"I...I." "I." Nothing but unintelligible responses and broken syllables came from her confused quivering lips. Her eyes darted in every direction she could think of last landing on me with a gaze filled with anxiety. Did she remember I was here? Watching this whole time?

This time however Serizawa noticed her averting her eyes and turned around. "Eh?" "Kenshin...?"

I walk down the steps with an embarrassed pondering look on my face. Yukari stares at me Serizawa stares at me. No one says anything. This uncomfortable nigh unbearable silence will break if someone did. I think they knew that. But...I couldn't take it any longer. "Uh...hey...er." I stammer out. This uncomfortable atmosphere was just too unbearable for me to take any longer. At the same time Yukari ran away from us. Her short shoulder length hair flutter about as she did.

I extend my hand at her as if that would just stop her from running away. Serizawa lets out a repressed sorrowful sigh. Serizawa and I. Two awkward guys still caught in this uncomfortable atmosphere.

Finally he spoke up. "So...you heard?"

….Yeah..." I say my shoulders slumping.

"Man I am such a well meaning moron." "If I had zipped my lip I'd be dating someone right now." Serizawa says trying to lighten the mood. He failed as I shot him a half angry glare.

"So what are you gonna do?" Serizawa asks.

"What about?" I say.

"Yukari likes you." "As more than just her brother." Serizawa says. "She probably has been keeping it away from you for a long while now."

"That's...your guess." I say trying to deny it in my heart. "Even if I asked her she'd never ever give me a straight answer."

"So there's nothing left to say then is there?" Serizawa asks.

"Nothing...left?" I reply back in confusion.

"Who do you want to date?" Serizawa says.

….That's right. I'm in a relationship with Negi...and the one who helped it along the most...was.

"Yukari was likely concerned over the rumors." Serizawa says.

"The rumors...the ones surrounding us...that say we're dating?" Kenshin says.

"She's not some normal looking girl." "Yukari-San's quite a looker herself." Serizawa says. "She probably could have gotten anyone and been done with it." "But she chose me because you and I are friends." "So in the end...she would still have a reason to be with you."

"...That's a completely fucked up reason for wanting to date someone." I reply. Serizawa nodded. "It is." "But...Kenshin maybe she wanted to be with you that badly...even though you're taken."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? ! !" I exclaim. Serizawa shrinks back. "Maybe...I don't really know."

"Just denying it would have been fine!" I shout. "Just tell everyone the rumor is a lie and say we aren't dating!" "It's not that hard!"

"Is it really OK Kenshin?" "Is it really as easy as you make it sound?" Serizawa says.

"...What?..." I say slowly.

"Come on Kenshin." "Yukari is your sister, but she is also a girl."

"I'm not an idiot Serizawa I knew that already." I say snappishly.

"It's painful for her to deny that she likes the person she likes you know." Serizawa says.

"That's why!..." I couldn't think of anything to follow it with. "That's why..." Still nothing comes to me. "Th-...That's why." I felt like something had just stabbed me in the heart. Only the pain refused to go away or lessen. What the hell would she do? Dating someone else while she has me on her mind and in her heart. Was that really worth it? Was lying to yourself really worth the emotional anguish.

"Kenshin...are you really OK with just Negi Springfield?" Serizawa asks.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"What I mean is...are you certain you aren't hiding pent up feelings of your own for Yukari? It's not that I'm saying that you don't love Negi-San. It's just...are you sure you don't like them both equally?" "As girls instead of as one as a sister and the other as a girlfriend?" "I kinda feel like you'd constantly be worrying if Yukari did go with me." Serizawa explains. I remain silent. "How did you feel when you were looking in on us just now?"

"Did it hurt?" "Was your heart weakened or in pain seeing someone else you really liked like you like Negi doing something like that?" Serizawa asks. "Or maybe...you know what...forget it." "It's not my place to question." Serizawa leaves the plaza leaving his question hanging there. I walk back to the academy slowly Serizawa's words replaying in my head over and over again.

"_Are you Ok with just Negi Springfield?" "Are you certain you aren't hiding any pent up feelings for Yukari?" "I kinda feel like you'd be constantly worrying if Yukari did go with me." "Was your heart weakened or in pain seeing someone else you really liked like you liked Negi doing something like that?_

Could...could it be that I do like both Yukari and Negi? I couldn't possibly speak...on Yukari's feelings for me, but what if Serizawa was right and Yukari does like me? We've always shrugged off our parent's Miyuki's and our inner demon's teasings, but was doing so hurting her?

If that is the case then why did Yukari help set us up? Did her friendship with Negi mean that much to her? So much that she'd close away her own feelings with painful thoughts? Why...Why was Yukari acting so selfless?

_General POV._

Kenshin's thoughts raced around in his head as his confusion about what to do next grew. _"Dammit." "I finally get an answer to one of my lingering questions...and it confuses me so much."_

"_Kenshin..." Arika says._

_Mirai and surprisingly Ryuujin were remaining silent thoughts passing through their own heads._

"Ah..." A light, but worried voice catches my attention. I look up and my eye softens. "Negi..."

"A-Ano..." Negi says her voice dripping with uncertainty. "You left your outdoors shoes and your jacket back at the classroom." "I went looking for you."

"Souka." "Have...you been looking long?" I ask.

"No." Negi says. "I remembered how sometimes you would like to come to the world tree and sit on it's branches."

Kenshin nods. "Ok.." "Thanks."

Negi hands them over to me. "Kenshin are you OK?" I ask.

Kenshin felt himself shrink under her gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"W-Well your face seems different." Negi says. "Almost as if you're in pain."

"Ah...don't worry." I say flashing her a wide smile...albeit slightly forced. "Now then let's head back to your dormroom and see if we can't convince Asuna to let me shack in tonight.

"O-OK." Negi says taking Kenshin's hand as they walked.

(break)

_Late at night._

Kenshin stood on the roof of the dorm complex. He had his communicator in his hand. He needed someone to talk to that wasn't Negi, Asuna or Konoka. He was able to act as if nothing was wrong, but the sinking feeling he felt at his heart was too much to bear.

He called Eishun's house. "Hello?" A male voice answers.

"Dad?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes?" "What is it Kenshin?" Ryuushin asks.

"Could I tell you something and please keep it from Mom?" Kenshin asks.

"What happened?"

Kenshin proceeds to tell his father about what happened with Miyuki. Ryuushin sighed on the other end. "Dammit Evangeline."

"Dad...have we...ever thought of Miyuki as a burden?" Kenshin asks.

"You and your sister?" Ryuushin asks.

"Yeah." Kenshin says.

"Well...Kenshin I think...maybe she was tired of being left out of your jobs when Yukari got to go with you often." Ryuushin says. "She felt neglected...and that's probably where she got the thought of you two thinking she was a burden.

Kenshin sighs. "Souka."

"Is something else wrong?" Ryuushin asks

"Well...Yes." Kenshin says slowly.

"What is it?" Ryuushin asks.

"Dad...did you ever like anyone else other than Mom?" Kenshin says. "Just a simple man to man question."

Ryuushin sighed after a minute or two of silence. "Who is it?"

"Could you answer my question first?" Kenshin asks.

"..." "Yeah." "Arika at one point and Seras for a short while." Ryuushin says.

"I see." Kenshin says. "Did you like Arika at the same level that you liked Mom?"

"Yeah." Ryuushin says. "Nagi was the same way with your mother." "Now who is it that you like that's got you so worried?"

Kenshin sighs deeply. "It's...Yukari."

"Huh?" "Yukari?" Ryuushin asks. "You do know the amount of shit you could get in if people found out right?"

"I know." Kenshin says. "But for the past few days when I've went in to kiss Negi I would see Yukari's face instead." "Not only that there's already rumors flying around because we were caught practicing a lovers kiss in one of the meadows." "We didn't kiss, but people think we did." "And then just today someone caught me walking out of her dormroom and now they think we're sleeping together."

"..." Ryuushin breathed into the receiver a couple of times. "I see." "Not only is it a rough time for you." "You've also seem to have it bad for Yukari."

Kenshin remained silent. "But Kenshin...I'm sorry, but there's nothing I could say that could help you." Ryuushin says.

Kenshin closes his eyes. "I see." "Thanks anyway Dad."

"Thank you for keeping me updated with whats going on." Ryuushin says. "Just...try to take it easy."

"OK." Kenshin says. "Good night Dad."

"Good night Kenshin." Ryuushiun says.

Kenshin hangs up and looks up at the sky sighing deeply. "Goddammit." "Things just get more complicated." "I better go back to the dorm." "Maybe some sleep will help." He turns heel toward the doorway and makes his way downward.

(chapter end)

Draconis: So it's all out in the open.

Yukari: …..

Kenshin: (sighs)

Negi: (looks around in fear)

Draconis: Geez Evangeline you sure picked a shitty time to strike.

Evangeline: A shitty time? The villain's handbook says it's the perfect time!

Draconis: Well anyway with that I'll be signing off.

Draconis678 out.


	25. Trouble in 'Paradise'

Draconis: Whelp now that my lemon story is in the process of being reposted elsewhere lets get start.

Kenshin: You OK dude you seem kinda mad.

Draconis: I'm pulling a you and putting up a facade. I'm actually quite pissed. Ah whatever though I'm just going to forget about it and keep writing. They can't take me down if I don't post lemons and the fighting in this story doesn't contain excessive violence. The only way they could remove this now is if they suddenly took a stance against stories containing incest pairings.

Kenshin: Yeah I mean it's not like your torturing anyone that's fighting.

Draconis: Ugh. Anyway the two requests I'm working on. You two know who you are. I'm still working on them. I'll tell you when they are finished. Alright enough posturing let's go.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 25

Trouble in 'Paradise'

Draconis: Start.

(begin)

Kenshin was sitting the table grading papers while Negi Konoka and Asuna slept. _"Why didn't you get to sleep Kenshin?" "Is it Ryuujin?" Arika asks._

"_**Don't look at me Onna." Ryuujin says. "I'm not doing anything." **_

"_For once Arika he's right." "I just can't sleep." Kenshin thought._

"_It's Yukari isn't it?" Arika asks._

Kenshin sighs. _"Yeah." "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed her discomfort when she saw Negi and I together after the exams." "Now I can't get that look she gave me when Serizawa had figured her out her motive...out of my head." Kenshin sighed again recalling her look of anxiousness...of pleading almost just today. "Hah...dammit."_

The door creaked open putting Kenshin on edge. He relaxed however when a small tiger cub walked into the room. "Hitora?" He asked.

"Mew Mew!" The tiger cub mewls approvingly.

"You know you can talk in human tongue around Yukari and I right?" Kenshin asks

"Mew." "Me-" "I know Kenshin-Sama." "I just enjoy acting like a housecat." Hitora says a cheerful squeaky tone in her voice.

"I know." "But it's hard to know what you want otherwise." Kenshin says. Hitora scampers over and climbs on his shoulder.

"So how are you doing Kenshin-Sama." Hitora says licking one of her paws.

"Fine." "Can't sleep." Kenshin says.

Hitora looks back and sees Negi sleeping on the couch. "Even with Negi-San?" "Is something wrong?" "Is it Ryuujin-teme?"

"_**Say that again you little appetizer." Ryuujin growls out.**_

Kenshin narrows his eye in annoyance. Hitora notices this. "Kenshin-Sama did Ryuujin-teme say something?"

"Called you an appetizer." Kenshin says.

"Don't make me sick Sheena-Sama on you!" Hitora says.

"_**Feh." Ryuujin says.**_

"That reminds me." "Whenever Ryuujin says shit like that and you threaten him with Sheena he shuts up." Kenshin says. "Why?"

"I dunno." "Sheena-Sama's really tight-lipped about it too." Hitora says. "Have you tried asking Tatsu-Sama?" "They're really close."

"No." "Then again even his 'small' form is kinda big." "Can't really ask him much right now." Kenshin says.

"I see." Hitora says then notices his left eye. "Oh I'm sorry!"

"Ha ha ha." "Don't worry about it." Kenshin says petting her on the head softly and scratching behind her ears.

(purr) "That feels so good Kenshin-Sama." Hitora says nuzzling her head into Kenshin's palm.

"So...um...hows." Kenshin says

"Yukari-Sama?" Hitora asks.

"H...Hai." Kenshin says.

"She seemed kinda upset." "She refused to say why though." Hitora says.

Kenshin sighed and explained what had happened. "How do you feel about this Kenshin-Sama?" Hitora asks.

"I...don't know." Kenshin says.

Hitora let out a soft yawn. "Well Kenshin-Sama." "I will say this." "Yukari-Sama...has felt this way for years."

"How do you know that?" "I only gave you to her just recently." Kenshin says.

"I can peer into the memories of the one I make a contract with." "In this case Yukari-Sama and Miyuki-Sama." Hitora says.

"!" "Wait before you continue have you...?" Kenshin says

"I'm sorry Kenshin-Sama, but I haven't had the chance to peer into Miyuki-Sama's memories yet." Hitora says.

(sigh) "Dammit." Kenshin says.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Hitora says.

"It's OK." Kenshin says. "So...for years you say?"

"Yes." "It first started out as a small crush five years ago." Hitora says. "However out of respect for her privacy I have to refrain from telling you anything more."

"That's fine." Kenshin says. "It's more info than what I started with."

A light knock was heard. "You shut the door back?" Kenshin whispered.

"Of course." "I wasn't raised in a barn." Hitora says.

Kenshin got up and answered the door. "..." He let out a near silent repressed sigh seeing Yukari staring back at him a somewhat saddened and conflicted look on her face..

"...Hey." Yukari says.

"What is it Yukari?" Kenshin asks.

"I was looking for Hitora." Yukari says.

"Hello Yukari-Sama." "Do you need me for something?" Hitora asks.

"No...it's...just you ran off while I was in the shower and I was worried." Yukari says.

"Oh my apologies Yukari-Sama." "I just felt like paying Kenshin-Sama a visit." Hitora says.

"OK...well." Yukari trails off avoiding Kenshin's gaze.

"Uh hey how bout we all go get some fresh air." Hitora suggests. "Together."

Yukari sighs. "We can't."

"Relax." "No one is gonna be out at this hour." Hitora says.

The two both look at the clock. It read 2 A.M. Yukari sighed painfully. "Fine."

"Well...actually why don't you two talk alone." Hitora says. "I'll just go and stretch my legs." She hops down from her perch on Kenshin's shoulder and dashes off.

Kenshin and Yukari sigh and leave the complex. Almost immediately Yukari walks ahead of Kenshin who follows her. Yukari lets out a short 'hmph' sound and walks faster trying to get away from Kenshin.

"_Gah!" "I can't think of anything!" "To ask her about what happened today would just feel too awkward!" Kenshin thought._

As Kenshin racked his brain for something to talk to her about Yukari stopped suddenly. "Hey."

"..." Kenshin didn't hear her.

"Hey!" Yukari says loudly.

Kenshin was pulled from his thoughts by her raising her voice. "Wh-What?"

"How long are you going to keep tailing me?" Yukari asks.

"Hitora told us to talk though." Kenshin points out.

Yukari rolls her eyes. "You could have just said we did and left me alone."

Kenshin flinched at the harshness in her tone. "I know, but...I wanted to...talk with you."

Yukari sighs. _"He's going to ask about it." _"It's about earlier isn't it." Kenshin nods, yet his heart continued to pound in his chest.

Little did he know Yukari had the same problem. "This is uncomfortable isn't it?" She asks. "It's been uncomfortable for awhile right?"

"Y-Yeah." Kenshin says uneasily.

"Listen." Yukari says. "Please...please don't take what Serizawa said seriously." She finishes smiling softly at him gripping her left arm tightly.

"_Why..." Kenshin thought. "...is she?_

He didn't notice, but Yukari's grip on her left arm tightened further. "I...I don't really think of you in that way." "I may see you in a special light, but you have someone already." "I know...I helped set it up." She looked away from him for a moment before smiling at Kenshin again. "Gomen...that's...really all I could think of."

"_What is she...saying?" Kenshin thought._

"I just thought going out with Serizawa would have been a good way to silence all the rumors seeing as we can't just blank their memories." "But he had to get curious and I had to rethink my place." Yukari says.

"_Is..she?" Kenshin thought numbly._

"Come on Kenshin you have Negi." "Or rather this going on would be bad for her." Yukari says. "Which is why...I really don't want you to feel this way about me."

"_Why is she smiling?" "Doesn't it hurt for her to say this?" Kenshin thought._

"Kenshin-nii you need to only think of Negi." Yukari said. "To make her feel bad over this would be a real scumbag move wouldn't it?"

"_She's felt like this for years."__"It started out as a small crush five years ago."_ Hitora's words just earlier rang loud in his head.

Kenshin moved his hands behind him as they clenched into fists. His claws digging into his palms making them bleed.

Yukari noticed this, but chose not to comment. "I...I don't really think about you all that much." "OK Kenshin-nii?" She says.

"_Why is she doing this." "If she does love me then she should just come out and say it!" Kenshin thought. "Why the hell is she keeping it locked away? !" _

"_She's...giving up on you to relieve you of the worry and the pain." Arika says. _

Kenshin tilted his head forward letting his bangs cover his eyes. _"Then it's too late for me to feel like this isn't it?" "She wouldn't let me get a word in anyway."_

"_She's a true friend." "She continues to think of Negi...even if she wants what Negi has just as badly as Negi did." Arika says._

"_Yeah." Kenshin thought._

"Well..." "Ja ne." Yukari says waving at Kenshin. Her smile still plastered on her face.

"Yeah...goodnight." Kenshin says.

Yukari walks away from Kenshin who finally unclenched his fists. He looked at his fingers and saw blood running down all of them. (sigh) "Arika..."

"_Yes?" Arika says from within his mind._

"What would your...reaction be if...I told you I..was falling for someone else?" "Other than Negi?" Kenshin says.

"_...I don't know." Arika says. "But you need to..make a choice and quick." _

"That's just it..." Kenshin says dejectedly. "I...don't think I can."

Off in the distance Yukari sat on a tree branch staring at her own blood covered fingers. Her claws had dug into her arm which was still bleeding.

"_**You know he didn't believe you." Yukari says. **_

"Shut up." Yukari says.

"_**No." "You need to hear this." Yukari says.**_

"Fine." "What?" Yukari says.

"_**Remember back before this whole rumor thing started." "Remember what I said to you?" Yukari asks.**_

"..." Yukari remained silent not answering her inner demon.

"_**I said that you should at least tell him." "That to leave it alone would only bring pain to you." "And if everything went right." "That it would bring pain to Kenshin and Negi as well." **_

"Tch." Yukari says.

"_**Look stupid." "It's quite obvious that Kenshin's thinking about you...since this afternoon." "I highly doubt that he's been able to stop thinking about you." Yukari says. "And if you think Negi's going to be ignorant of this forever than you're really stupid."**_

"Ugh!" "What do you know? !" Yukari shouts. "You're just my inner demon born to represent my usage of the Shinigami abilities!"

"_**What do I know? !" "I know that your fucking pigheadedness is preventing you from being happy!" "Look at yourself!" "Is this what you call being happy? !" "Telling someone you obviously love that you don't love them? !" **_

"You know what why don't you just butt out and let me make my own decisions!" Yukari says. "If I'm making the wrong choice then it's my mistake not yours!"

"_**Fine!" "Don't blame me when you're all alone crying, desperately wanting someone to comfort you!" Yukari says. **_

Yukari huffed and strode back to her room and went to sleep.

(break)

_Next morning._

Kenshin and Negi were at the shoe lockers changing out their shoes when Evangeline and Chachamaru showed up.

Kenshin stepped in front Negi seeing her quivering in fear. "What do you want?" He says icily.

"Oh ho?" "Such a cold tone in your voice Kenshin-_Sensei." _Evangeline says putting a mocking tone in the honorific. "You might as well relax because aside from the full moon." "I'm just a normal girl." She says pulling the left corner of lips showing her fangless teeth.

"Why did you attack Negi?" Kenshin asks his tone unwavering.

"Because I need her blood and her life to break Nagi's seal and leave here." Evangeline says.

"Feh." "It's not her fault you were stupid enough to let yourself get caught." Kenshin says.

Evangeline lost her smirk and glared. "What was that?"

"You heard me." Kenshin says.

"Chachamaru." Evangeline says.

"Hai Master." Chachamaru says rushing Kenshin. 

"Che." "You know!" Kenshin says blocking her oncoming strike. "I'm not one for striking my students, but!" Kenshin tossed her directly into the air and drove his elbow into her side sending her back to Evangeline. "In this case I can make an exception."

Chachamaru went to rush him again when Evangeline called out to her. "That's enough Chachamaru."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"There's no one around so what's th-"_

"Kenshin watch out!" Negi shouts.

Kenshin turned just in time to receive a fist to the face knocking him to the ground. A foot stamped down on his back. "You know Onii-Chan." "You..." Miyuki smirked down at him as she stomped on his back again. "Really shouldn't!" Another stomp made his bones crack. "Be getting physical with your students!"

Kenshin groaned in pain and glared weakly at her. "Miyuki...you know...I can't let them do this to Negi."

Miyuki turned around and saw Negi had taken off. "Oh you mean your oh so doting girlfriend who just ran out on you?" "She obviously has your back doesn't she?" She quips sarcastically. "Unlike someone who has had your back for years." She says referring to Yukari.

"Nngh." Kenshin struggled against her weight pushing down against his back.

"Evangeline could you leave us for a moment?" "I want to have a word with Onii-Chan alone." Miyuki says.

"Whatever." Evangeline says. "Chachamaru."

"Hai Master." Chachamaru says as they both leave.

Miyuki picked Kenshin up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the lockers. "And that wasn't me I was talking about."

"Tch." "What do you want me to do?" "She won't let me help her...only telling me to stay by Negi." Kenshin says.

"Ugh." "Is it really as hard as doing this?" Miyuki says as she crushed her lips against Kenshin's in a heated kiss.

"...? !" Kenshin stared at Miyuki's face in shock.

"Ahh..." Miyuki sighs and drops Kenshin on his feet. "Well I'm leaving."

"Wait." "What was that about?" Kenshin asked.

"Hm?" "What was what about?" Miyuki asks turning to him.

"You know what I mean!" Kenshin shouts.

Miyuki turns around and lays her fist into the locker next to his head. "No." "I don't." "Next time we see each other you will fight me seriously."

Kenshin narrowed his eye gritting his teeth. "You know I can't do that."

Miyuki huffed and stormed off. Kenshin sighed painfully. _"Goddammit." "Between Yukari pushing me away and Miyuki wanting to knock my teeth out...I have no clue what to do." _

He walked up the stairs and found Negi, Asuna, and Chamo. The latter of which had suggested initiating a pactio ritual on the first two. "What the hells going on here?" Kenshin asks.

"Why do I have to be her partner? !" Asuna shouts. "Her boyfriend's right there!"

Negi who was shaking and blushing shook her head. "I-I'd rather not." "Right now at least."

"Negi it's not like I'm asking you to make a permanent one with her." Chamo says. "Just a provisional."

Kenshin sighed painfully once again. "Chamo stop trying to use Negi to make ermine cash."

"Then why don't you make one with her?" Chamo asks.

"Cause I'm an eastern mage you baka." "I just study western magic along side it." "I even have my registration on me." Kenshin says. "The only reason I'd make a pactio is because it's Negi."

"Ahh whatever." Chamo says.

Negi sighed and grabbed Kenshin's hand. "I-I'm sorry for running out on you." "I-I was..." Negi was silenced when Kenshin jabbed his middle finger and index finger on her forehead.

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin says smiling at her. "I know how you are remember?" "You scare kinda easily." 

"I-I've been trying to work on it." Negi says.

"Don't push yourself so hard Negi." Kenshin says. "If you're scared I'll try my hardest to be there for ya."

Chamo smoked a cigarette. "Ok you two stop making lovey-dovey eyes at each other." "We need to plan an attack."

Kenshin turned and crouched down. "An attack?"

"We need to get rid of this Chachamaru girl so Negi can have a clean one on one fight with her." Chamo says. "Come to think of it we could do without that purple haired girl too."

Kenshin narrowed his eye in annoyance at the ermine. "What did I say?" Chamo asked.

"That purple haired girl happens to be mine and Yukari's little sister." Kenshin says. "I'll deal with her personally." "And without bullshit covert plans."

"Hah...fine." Chamo says. "What about Yukari then?" "What's she doing?"

Kenshin closed his eye sighing. "She's got her own problems." "I'd rather not bother her."

"So what are you gonna do?" Asuna asks.

"Probably go look for Miyuki and see if I can talk some sense into her." Kenshin says. He turns back to Negi. "Huh." "I just said I'd try my hardest to be there for you and I'm leaving you high and dry."

Negi shakes her head. "No no." "Don't worry." "Miyuki-San's your sister." "And my friend so please." "Go."

Kenshin leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks." "Be careful."

Negi smiled and waved as Kenshin ran off. Asuna sighed. "You know." "You two have quite a relationship going." "You can tell Kenshin-baka really cares about you."

"Yes." "Now...Um Chamo-kun would it be possible for Asuna-San to make a provisional with me without lip to lip contact?" Negi asks.

"Well...I guess a kiss on the forehead or cheek would do." "No artifact though." Chamo says.

"OK." "Let's do it then." Negi said.

"Aah!" "Don't decide things like that alone!" Asuna shouts.

Chamo grins. "Alright then." _Pactio!" _

The light for the ritual surrounded them. Asuna sighs. "Why the hell does it feel so good?"

Negi shook her head. "Don't ask me." "Can we please just get this over with?"

Asuna cupped Negi's cheeks. "You're one to talk." She leaned in and pressed her lips to Negi's cheek.

"Alright!" "Contract Complete!" Chamo said. The light died down and Negi sighed.

"Something up?" Asuna asked.

"No...it's just I'm not sure I'm all for this." "I mean attacking Chachamaru-San just for aiding Evangeline-San?" Negi said.

"Hey hey hey!" Chamo shouts. "If you don't then it's going to be that much harder to beat Evangeline." "It's not like we're trying to kill her."

"I suppose you're right." Negi said.

"If we were we'd call Yukari-Aneesan or Kenshin." Chamo said.

Negi stared at him oddly. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Yukari-San and Kenshin wouldn't..."

"Tch." Chamo said. "Now I've went and said too much." "Don't worry about it and let's go."

(break) (A/N: The situation with Chachamaru happens the same as it did in the Manga.)

_A couple _

_With Kenshin._

Kenshin was walking down a crowded street of Mahora. His search for Miyuki hadn't fared well having failed to find her. He was about to head back to the dorms when a fist sailed toward his head. Thinking quickly he jumped backward only to get jabbed in the back.

Kenshin looked around and saw he was surrounded by four guys and the crowd had gathered around them. He faintly heard whispers of the people in the crowd concerned about his wellbeing. He looked disdainfully at the guy in front of him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Yo Minato." "This the punk?" The guy asked.

The guy behind him nods. "Yeah Tougu." Kenshin looks behind him and narrows his eye.

"Well where's his squeeze?" The guy to his left asked. "You know the one you said had a nice rack."

"Not to mention a nice ass to boot." The guy to his right said.

Kenshin rolled his eye. "Maybe that's why she kicked your sorry ass kid." "You were too busy thinking with your dick."

"Hey screw you mother fucker!" Minato shouts.

"No thanks." "I don't dig on men." Kenshin says.

A few members of the crowd giggled and laughed as Minato fumed. "Kenta." "Yuu." "Wanna help me and Tougu teach this punk a lesson?"

"Sure why not." They said.

Kenshin held up his hand. "Wait wait." "We should at least make this fair on you guys." He said with a condescending smirk. He looked around a pointed at a girl and beckoned her over to him. She blushed and walked up to him.

"Hey hey!" "You're going to force a girl to fight with you? !" Minato shouts.

"No stupid I just need her to do me a favor." Kenshin says. He turns back to the girl. She had orangeish looking hair that hung past her shoulders with the same color eyes. She was wearing a Mahora school uniform. He smiles at her. "What's your name?" "And your class?"

"U-Um." She stutters out in a voice Kenshin thought was cute. "M-Mei Sakura." "I'm a second year that transferred in."

"Ah... you're that girl that transferred in from America aren't you?" Kenshin asked.

"H-Hai." She answered.

Kenshin took her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of her palm. "Well I'm Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin." "Assistant Teacher to the 3-A class." "Nice to meet you Mei-Chan."

"Eeeh..?" Mei blushed. "H-Hai...l-likewise."

"Y'know you're pretty cute Mei-Chan." "If you need help getting used to things around here I could help you out." Kenshin offered.

"Th-That's fine." "I've got Onee-Sama for that." Mei said blushing at being called cute.

"Oh." "OK." Kenshin said.

"Hey!" Tougu barked. "Get on with it!"

"OK OK fine you impatient ass." Kenshin says. He pulls out a sash and hands it to Mei. "Could you please tie that around my eyes."

"B-But won't that?" Mei said.

"Yeah." Kenshin grins. "These idiots don't stand a chance anyway."

"OK." Mei said leaning up and tying the sash around his eyes. As she did she whispered. _"I'm a mage Kenshin-San." "I'm friends with Takane-Onee-Sama." "I don't quite share her views though."_

"I see." Kenshin said. "Thanks."

Tougu smirked with an annoyed glare. "What's this?" "This insane bastard is gonna fight us blinded."

"I don't need to see you guys to kick your asses." "Besides Tougu-Teme." "You ain't much to look at anyway." Kenshin says.

"Tch." "Alright boys this prick's askin' for it now." Tougu said losing his smirk and glaring full on at him.

The four began circling Kenshin in a diamond like formation. Kenta stared at Kenshin with an analyzing gaze. _"Hmm...what's the word I've been hearing around about this guy?" "Something about being a high value hitman." "But why would someone like that be here in Mahora?"_

"Any time you guys are ready to taste pavement." Kenshin said.

Minato who was now at Kenshin's left charged after him roaring loudly. Kenshin's ears twitched underneath his hair and turned grabbing the boy's arm and slamming his palm into Minato's stomach before landing two more well placed strikes on his torso sending his barreling backward clutching himself in pain. "Argh!"

Kenta stared at Minato in shock. _"What the?" "Those...movements were so fluid and fast I could barely follow them!" _

"Come on boy." Tougu smirked. "I ain't scared of you." "Fight like a man!" He shouts rushing Kenshin swinging his arm.

Kenshin sighs then dodges the attack and leans back to avoid a kick aimed at his temple before burying his fist into Tougu's stomach and kicking him in the chest sending him back. Meanwhile Yuu charged up behind him and landed a successful blow on his back sending him forward while Kenta slammed his knee into Kenshin's stomach.

Kenshin forced the knee away and swung his arm at Kenta who jumped backward. _"Tch." "I was hoping that would finish him." Kenta thought._

"Come on fight like a man you little punk ass bitch!" Tougu shouts punching directly at his head. Kenshin ducked and slammed his open hand into the big man's chin. As he stepped backward reeling from pain Kenshin slid forward and planted the sole of his foot into the center of Tougu's face knocking him clean out.

Kenshin charged toward Kenta. _"How does he know I'm here? !" Kenta thought panicking._

Luckily for him Yuu stepped in between them landing a punch on Kenshin's face putting him on his back. He sprung back up only for Yuu to punch him in the back.

"Kenta." "Let's attack at the same time." Yuu says

"R-Right." Kenta says.

"Keh." Kenshin said blocking both strikes sent his way. He kicked Kenta in the ribs and forced Yuu backward.

Kenshin turned to Kenta burying his fist into his stomach as Yuu rushed up behind him. Kenshin jumped up in the air and caught Yuu's head slamming it into the pavement.

Kenta got back up and looked around. _"Great." "I'm all alone." _

Kenshin took off the sash. "Are you done?"

"Might as well be." Kenta said. "You're Zettai Sesshomaru." "The greatest teenage hitman to ever live."

Kenshin narrowed his eye as the crowd looks on in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know who your talking about."

Kenta turned away smirking. "Of course you don't." "In any case I could tell you weren't taking us all that seriously." "If you were we'd be dead." "I'll leave you alone." "My job with you is already done."

"Job?" Kenshin said.

"Some slender purple haired chick with quite possibly the nicest ass I've ever seen asked me to fight you." "Said she'd pay me." Kenta said as the crowd dispersed.

"Did she give a name?" Kenshin asks.

"Hm...I believe it was...Miyuki." Kenta says. "In any case I've already received payment." "Well I better get outta here before the security force shows up."

Kenshin sighs and takes off. _"Son of a bitch." Kenshin thought. "Miyuki sent someone after me?" "Does she really want me to take her on that badly?"_

"_Something tells me...I'm forgetting something important between Miyuki and I." Kenshin thought. "But what is it?" "Dammit!" _

He looked up and saw Negi flying through the sky. _"Is she nuts?" Kenshin thought. "People could see her." _

He notices he was heading in the same direction as Negi and it led into a forest. _"Hah..." "I need to clear my mind." Kenshin thought. "I guess a leisurely stroll would help." He enters the forest unaware that he was being watched._

Miyuki peered from an alleyway at his retreating form. "Hmph." "Those weaklings weren't enough to push Onii-Chan." "I guess I'll have to challenge him myself." She grins sadistically at him. "Just you wait Onii-Chan." "I'll show you how much stronger I've gotten."

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Alrighty then. Hopefully this doesn't get taken down two days after I post it.

In the next chapter. Kenshin and Negi meet Kaede in the forest and train with her before deciding to challenge Miyuki and Evangeline.

Draconis678 out.


	26. Training and Dreaming

Draconis: Annnd we're back.

Kenshin: Finally jeez.

Draconis: Yeah Yeah.

Yukari: What kept you?

Draconis: Trying to write lemons.

Yukari: And the fact that your here means you gave up again?

Draconis: (facepalm) Shut up. And no I haven't I'm just working on this as well.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 26

Training and Dreaming.

Draconis: Hey has anyone noticed a few lemon stories not getting taken down?

Kenshin: (narrows eyes) Seriously? Didn't you end up losing some chapters when you moved yours?

Draconis: Well what I'm thinkin' about doing is writing a lemon into this story and seeing what happens. If it gets taken down I'll take the lemon out and repost. Anyway begin.

(Start)

_With Chachamaru._

Chachamaru was sitting at an outdoor cafe mulling over what had happened to her. _"Negi-Sensei and Asuna-San tried to attack me..." "Negi-Sensei almost succeeded until she called the attack back on herself for some reason." _

"_It doesn't make sense though." "I am Master's Ministra...her enemy." "So why couldn't she go through with it?" Chachamaru says._

"Chachamaru." Evangeline called out walking up to her with Satomi. "There you are."

"Oh...Master."

"Hello Chachamaru." Satomi says.

"I spoke with the old man principal a little while ago." "It looks like he's snooping around for information on the Sakura Lane incident." "He's trying to reach out to Takamichi and one of Kenshin-boya's parents to help with this." "So we won't be able to move till the next full moon after all."

"Ah I see." Chachamaru says.

"However if Negi, Kenshin and Yukari decide to act we will respond in turn." Evangeline says as Satomi looks over hers and Chao's creation

"Right." Chachamaru says.

"Is something wrong?" Evangeline asks. "You've been acting odd since yesterday." "Not only you, but Miyuki and Setsuna have been itching for a fight which is odd for the latter anyway."

"No." "It's nothing." Chachamaru says.

"Excuse me...what are you guys talking about?" Satomi asks.

Evangeline sips her tea. "It has nothing to do with you Hakase."

"OoooK." Satomi says. "Ah!" "Chachamaru you're all clogged up with dirt!" "Be more careful OK?"

"Sumimasen Hakase." Chachamaru says.

Meanwhile with Yukari she was walking aimlessly through the school ground. Around her people whispered. She had grown accustomed to the rumor and whisperings and just shrugged it off. After all she knew she wasn't dating Kenshin and that's all that mattered to her.

"_**I'm surprised your taking this so calmly." Yukari says.**_

"_Inner..." Yukari mentally growled._

"_**Hey you said to stop pushing you and Kenshin together." "You didn't say anything about talking in general." Yukari says.**_

"_Dammit." Yukari thought._

Soon she walked into a clearing. She recognized it as the one she and Kenshin almost kissed at. She sighed. "I should have never asked that of him."

"Why?" "Cause now he knows you love him?" She looked up and saw not only Setsuna, but Miyuki as well sitting in a tree.

Unconsciously she hovered her hand over a seal on her wrist where she kept Kazeken and Ryuuga. Miyuki waved her hands in the air after they jumped down. "We're not here to fight." "Besides my opponent is Onii-Chan."

"And a battle between us right now would be too showy." Setsuna says.

Yukari relaxed her stance, but didn't take her hand away from the seal. "So...Onee-Chan." "Why don't you just fess it up?" "He already knows you love him, but he needs to hear you admit it."

Yukari looked around. Setsuna shook her head. "He headed off into a forest a little while ago." "He's nowhere around us."

"Alright then why can't you two let my business be my business?" "Why do you have to keep snooping around in it?" Yukari says. "I swear first my inner demon now you two." "It's really starting to get on my last nerve."

"Maybe because every moment you put it off the more he's going to have you on his mind." Setsuna says. "I know how Kenshin-San is." "If something concerns him or worries him like this likely is." "He's going to be thinking about it a lot."

Yukari went to say something only to bite her lip. _"Dammit." "She's right." _

Setsuna walks up to her. "You know I'm right." "He's your twin brother." "You were his partner in most of his undertakings." "You alone should know him the best."

Yukari smacked her hand away as Setsuna reached for her shoulder. "Alright then Setsuna I've got a proposition for you."

"Let's hear it." Setsuna says.

"We have another fight, not today, but soon." Yukari says. "If I win you leave this situation between my brother and I to me and me alone."

"And if I win." "You have to pull Kenshin away to a private place and tell him the truth." "And prove it as well." Setsuna says.

Yukari sighed. "Fine." "I'll get back to you on when the fight is."

Setsuna walks past her. "Very well." "Until then."

Yukari turned her attention to Miyuki. "Now what's your problem with Kenshin and I?" "I know you think that we think you're a burden, but Miyuki the thing is...we don't."

"You may not...anymore." "But Onii-Chan does." Miyuki says.

"No he does not." Yukari says. "I know he doesn't."

Miyuki scoffed. "I can't take your biased opinion at face value."

"Biased? !" Yukari says.

"You love him baka." Miyuki says rolling her eyes.

"So did you at one point!" Yukari says accusingly. "You often complained to me that you couldn't choose between your dog-loving friend and Kenshin!"

"Well that's in the past." Miyuki says scowling off to the side with a small blush on her face. "Both those paths are closed to me." "One turned me down." "The other told me I'm worthless without having to say it."

Yukari recoiled widening her eyes. "Huh?" "S-Since when?"

"Last year." Miyuki says. "I..." She glared up at Yukari. "I've been keeping this locked up deep inside for a whole fucking year!" "I'm actually glad Evangeline attacked me so she could give me the opportunity to kick Kenshin's sorry ass!" "And there's nothing anyone can do to stop me!"

Yukari stared in shock as Miyuki left her alone. _"Wh-What?" "H...How could I not realize it?" _

_(break)_

_With Kenshin._

Kenshin had been strolling through the forest for about three hours. For some reason he was more tired than normal. _"What the hell?" "Ryuujin I'm not even fighting leave me the hell alone!"_

"_**Not me." Ryuujin replied simply.**_

"_...Huh?" Kenshin asks._

"_**It is what I said it is." "It's not me this time." Ryuujin says.**_

"_Riiight." "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Kenshin thought cutting off the connection._

Arika appeared behind Ryuujin who morphed into his human form. "What?" Ryuujin says dropping the deep tone in his voice.

"You were never here to make Kenshin's life difficult were you?" Arika asks.

"Tch." Ryuujin says turning away from him. "Give me a break." "I am Ryuujin, The Avaricious deity of all dragon kind."

"But none of that translates into making things harder for him." Arika pointed out.

"Idiot." "Did you miss the part where I control his father's fate?" Ryuujin says.

Arika scoffed. "And you haven't taken his soul even though his situation clearly calls for it."

Ryuujin turns toward Arika a coy smirk on his face. "Oh?" "You want Ryuushin to die?"

Arika rolls her eyes. "It's not that." "But for someone put here in Kenshin's body to make his life harder...you slack off a lot." "Aside from his fights all you really do is annoy him." "You're like an on again off again friend."

Ryuujin furrowed his brow in annoyance. "Hmph." "I'm just waiting for the opportune moment."

"Sure you are." Arika says dismissively.

"I am!" Ryuujin shouts defensively.

"OK." "Then who is this person you keep murmuring about in your sleep?" Arika asks.

Ryuujin appears in front of her and pins her against a wall. "Listen here you little bitch." Ryuujin growls. "Do not...and I mean do not talk to me about that something which you know nothing about."

Arika narrows her eyes not fearing the god of dragons one bit. "Or what?" "Are you gonna kill me?"

Ryuujin throws her to the ground and storms off. Arika gets back to her feet. _"Don't mistake me Ryuujin." "I will find out just what it is you are doing here."_

(break)

_Back Outside._

Kenshin continued to trudge through the forest when he heard a female voice crying out. "!" "That was Negi!" "I'ma comin'!" He shouts running toward the source of the noise.

"Ahh!" "K-Kaede-San why'd you get in with me? !" Negi says turning around to face her.

"Why not?" "We only have enough firewood for one bath and we might as well both get cleaned up." Kaede says then gets in her face. "Is that a problem?"

"Negi!" "I heard...you...y-yell."

Negi and Kaede turned to find Kenshin staring at them. Slowly his cheeks darkened. "K-Kenshin?"

"Oh Kenshin-Dono." "How are you doing today?" Kaede asks.

Suddenly blood shot out both of Kenshin's nostrils as he flew backward into a tree.

"Ah!" "K-Kenshin!" Negi says quickly getting out of the bath barrel and running up to him.

"Uuuuhhhnnn." Kenshin drawled out in a daze.

"Uh...Negi-Sensei." Kaede says.

Negi didn't hear her as she shook Kenshin's shoulders. "Kenshin are you OK?"

"Uh...huh?" Kenshin opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Negi's face. Then his eyes drifted downward. Quickly he covered his nose seeing her in her pert full breasts leading down to her firm tight abdomen. He faintly spied a patch of red hair he assumed was her pubic hair as his eyes wandered to her supple shapely hips. His fantasies spiraled out of control as more blood shot out of his nose.

"Kenshin!" Negi shouts worried.

Kaede laughed. "Negi-Sensei." "He's having a normal reaction to what's in front of him."

Negi turned to her. "Huh?"

"You're still in the buff and Kenshin's your boyfriend." Kaede says a clear tone of amusement in her voice.

"E-EHHH? !" Negi blushes and runs toward her clothes before taking off. Kaede shook her head chuckling before climbing out of the barrel and getting dressed.

Kenshin comes to after she dresses. Kaede handed him a bucket of water. "What's this for?" He asks.

"For your nosebleeds." Kaede says.

Kenshin shrugged and removed his shirt exposing a sleeveless muscle shirt underneath. He then dumped the water over his head cleaning off the blood from his face. "I have the weirdest boner right now." He said out loud.

"Oh do you?" Kaede says.

Kenshin fell comically. "Did I say that out loud? !"

"Yes." Kaede says.

Kenshin takes Shiroi Tengoku's segmented sheathe and cracks himself on the forehead one time. "Now then." "Why is Negi out here?" Kenshin asks.

"Hm?" "Why?" Kaede asks.

"I saw her flying this way from in town." Kenshin says. "That's part of the reason I came out here."

"I see." "Well do you want me to leave you and Negi-Sensei alone for a bit?" "I've been doing some training with her, because she seemed shaken up."

"Well you don't have to outright leave, but could we have a moment to talk?" Kenshin asks.

"Sure thing." "I'll be back shortly." "Do you need anything to eat?" Kaede says.

"If I need to eat something I'll catch a fish." Kenshin says. Kaede nods and jumps into a tree.

Negi walks out of the brush a blush on her face wearing a black matching fighter outfit. "U..Um." "I...I'm sorry you saw that." (A/N: Think Negi's outfit during his or in this case her training with Evangeline in Mundus Magicus. Before the attack on the Gravekeeper's Palace)

"Don't sweat it." Kenshin says as a pervy grin crawled up his face. "I mean what boyfriend wouldn't want to see his lover's goods on display."

Negi grabbed a rock and threw it at Kenshin's face busting his head open. "Don't start."

Kenshin chuckled. "Stop having such a sexy body then."

Negi narrowed her eyes blushing furiously. "A-Anyway." "What are you doing here?"

"Needed some time to myself." Kenshin says. "You?"

"Well." "Asuna-San and I tried to attack Chachamaru-San." Negi says.

Kenshin nods having heard a bit of it as he left them. "How'd that work out for you?"

"I..I couldn't do it." Negi says hanging her head. "Chachamaru-San was just following Evangeline's orders!" "She didn't deserve to be attacked!"

"Negi." Kenshin says.

"H-Hai?" Negi says looking up at him a few tears in the corners of her eyes.

"What is your opinion about Evangeline?" Kenshin asks. "Do you think she's evil...or is it that she just wants freedom?"

Negi wiped her eyes and thought about it for a few minutes. "A...A little of both."

"Are you sure?" "Sometimes the want for freedom can drive someone insane." Kenshin asks.

"What do you mean?" Negi asks.

"Well." "Back in the old days I'm pretty sure Evangeline would have drained everyone dry." "No survivors." Kenshin says. "Yet." "All those she's drained recently aren't dead."

"But isn't that because she knows that the headmaster would have her head if she did that?" Negi asks.

"Evangeline's almost a millennium old." "I'm sure she'd be able to find some way to outsmart Konoemon." Kenshin says.

"A millennium?" Negi said out of surprise.

"Nagi told me a bit about her when I was a child." Kenshin says. "Now tell me." "Do you fear her?"

Negi hung her head in shame. "H...Hai."

"Hey come on." Kenshin says. "Don't look so ashamed." "We've all be scared before."

"Even Dad?" Negi asks.

Kenshin nods. "Yeah." "He's good at not showing it, but he feels fear just like anyone else."

Negi nods then thought about something. "Wait...Kenshin...does that mean you've been scared before too?"

Kenshin's brow raised at her question. "Me?"

"Hai." Negi says.

Kenshin chuckled. "Well as much as I would love to sit here and tell you no I haven't." "I'd be lying my ass off."

"Was it..against that snake woman from four years ago?" Negi asks.

"That would be one time." "But I've felt the cold shiver of fear more recently than that." Kenshin says.

"When?" Negi asks.

"Three years ago." Kenshin says. "Remember when I just couldn't be around you for like a month?"

"H-Hai." Negi says looking down. "I...I thought I was doing something to make you not wanna be around me."

Kenshin shook his head smiling. "No." "It wasn't anything that you did." "But I was scared...of you...and the other members of the opposite sex I was living with."

Negi gazed in confusion at him. "Scared of me and your sisters, mother, Anya and Onee-Chan?"

Kenshin took a breath. "The month before that...Febuary I think it was." "I was out on a job and was attacked by a woman calling herself the Queen of Snake Demons." "She also claimed to be Hebi Orochi's mother from four years ago." "She used a poison on me that took away my ability to move and drained my youki completely."

"Wh-What ha-happened to y-you n-next?" Negi asks shakily.

"She...well...for lack of a better term raped me." Kenshin says. "It was the first time I had ever felt powerless to defend myself."

Negi gasps. "WH-WH-WHAT? !"

Kenshin closed his eye. "Yeah." "And the byproduct of that caused me to develop a rather violent case of gynophobia."

"I-Is it.."

Kenshin reached over and set his hand on her shoulder. "I'm over it." "Thanks to something Mom did for me."

Negi nods slowly. "O-OK."

"OK." "Now aside from those two moments I've really only felt fear one other time that I can remember." "It was five years ago."

"What happened?" Negi asks.

"Before I say anything further I want you to know something." "My family has really only been together for that amount of time." "Five years."

Negi shot him a perplexed stare. "What?" "B-But when we met you all acted you'd been together for years."

"Heh heh." "Yup." "When I met you." "My family had only been together for a few days." Kenshin says. "I'm about to tell you why that is." "Tell me...how much do you know of the LifeMaker?"

"Next to nothing." Negi says. "Other than something Ryuushin-San told me."

"Hm?" "What was that?" Kenshin asks.

"That...he's the reason my father isn't here anymore." Negi says.

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought. "Note to self." "Ask Dad about this."_

"A..Are you going to begin?" Negi asks.

"Well on the night I was born the LifeMaker came and kidnapped my Mom and Yukari." "He tried to get me only for Dad to interfere." "However when Dad found out the LifeMaker overshadowed Mom he couldn't fight her." For five years it was me and Dad together with Nagi, his comrade Albireo Imma...and your mother."

Negi's eyes widened slightly. "Y-Y...ou k-knew my Mom?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says. He scratches behind his ears with a sheepish grin. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I kinda had a crush on her when I was five."

Negi blinked. "You did?" She broke into a giggling fit. "O-Oh my Kenshin that's so cute!"

"Yeah Yeah." "Anyway soon Dad left me with Konoka's father Eishun so he Nagi and Albireo could go try to get my mother back." "Unfortunately they failed to get her back...but succeeded in getting Yukari back." "However in the process Albireo had his magic restricted and Nagi all but vanished." "I can't imagine why, but he asked Dad to tell everyone that he died." Kenshin says.

"Oh..." Negi says. "He's still out there?"

"Yeah." "Definitely." Kenshin says smiling.

"OK...one question though." "If your father and mother were separated for the amount of time you described...how is Miyuki one year younger than you?" Negi asks.

"Yukari told me that the LifeMaker acquired some of Dad's semen and Mom's eggs." Kenshin says "He must have forced a doctor to implant the egg in Mom's uterus and applicated the sperm inside." "Wouldn't be surprised if that coward gave Mom control of her body just as she went into labor." He said disdainfully.

"OK." Negi says. "Go on please."

"Six months after Yukari and I got reunited we were forced apart once again and I spent the next four years in a hellhole getting damn near killed on a daily basis." Kenshin says.

"What?" Negi said in shock.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kenshin says. "Not right now."

"O-OK."

"When I escaped that hellhole I managed to land a job as a mercenary/bodyguard for an emperor." "My first job landed me in China where I ran into not only Yukari, but Miyuki as well." "This was short-lived because as soon as I completed the job one of the LifeMaker's flunkies forced us apart again." "Then...in a dream I had while I was unconscious he himself challenged me to a duel."

"He did?" Negi asks.

"Yeah." "Imagine this." "The man who had managed to make short work of my father and was difficult for even both him and Nagi to defeat was challenging me." Kenshin says. "I accepted the challenge." "But while I was preparing for the fight." "I couldn't shake this feeling of apprehension...of fear off."

"You were scared?" Negi asks.

"Yeah." "I knew that there was a chance that the LifeMaker could easily kill me when I faced him." Kenshin says. "But I still fought." "You know why?"

"Why?" Negi asks.

"Because." "If I didn't fight." "If I didn't face down the bastard." "Who would?" "My mother was under his control." "He had taken to beating both Yukari and Miyuki to near death and my father couldn't stand against him."

"Who would?" Negi says.

"Basically..." "I fought him to protect that which I held dear to me." Kenshin says. "Whether or not I was scared meant nothing." "If I didn't do something." "My sisters were dead." "My father dead." "My mother...eventually dead." "The Konoes." "Dead."

Negi looked up at him. "Kenshin..." She smiled up at him. "I think I know what you're trying to tell me."

"What is that?" Kenshin asks.

"That...even though I'm scared." "Even though I'm reluctant to fight those whom are my students." "I must if they bring ill will to my students...and those I care about and love." Negi says.

Kenshin closed his eye with a wide grin on his face. "You got it."

Negi closed her eyes. "Thanks Kenshin." "It really helped." "I...think I can face Evangeline now."

"Yeah." "Say where's your staff?" Kenshin asks.

"Uhm..." Negi smiles sheepishly. "I..I kinda crash landed when I met Kaede here."

"Well that sucks." "I was gonna show you a neat trick Nagi used to do with it." "Ah well." Kenshin says shrugging. "Anyway let's have a spar."

"A-A spar...you and me?" Negi says nervously.

"Yeah." "Come on Negi your stronger than you let on." "Look at it as me helping you train." Kenshin says. "I'll even fight with a handicap." "I won't use either of my swords."

"O..OK fine." Negi says.

Kenshin took out Kuroi Jigoku and Shiroi Tengoku and set them up against a tree holding his arms limply at his side. _ "Better not use Shundou either." He thought._

"Whenever you're ready." Kenshin grins. "Onion."

Negi glowered at him dashing forward aiming a palm strike at his chest. Kenshin reacted quickly batting her hand away crouching down to drive his elbow into her stomach.

His arm was grabbed stopping the blow. "Hah!" Negi shouts throwing her boyfriend over her shoulders and to the ground. She reeled her hand back driving it downward toward Kenshin's stomach.

Rolling out of the way he swept her legs out from under her with his arm before springing to his feet. Mimicking her last move he drove his hand down toward her stomach. Negi grabbed hold of it driving her knee into his armpit.

"Ah!" Kenshin recoiled from the strike shaking the sudden tenseness from his arm.

Negi sprung back up and smirked. "Not bad for an onion am I?"

Kenshin chuckled. "Quit talking before you make me cry."

"Is that another onion crack? !" Negi shouts punching toward his head.

Kenshin ducked under the strike and slid behind twisting her free arm behind her. "Heh heh." "You're so sexy when your angry darling."

Negi's face contorted in a slight amount of pain. "Is that right?" "Well how about this!" Negi yells driving her elbow into Kenshin's stomach or more precisely into his kidney. "Again!" She repeated her action. "A-gain!"

Kenshin doubled over taking three kidney shots in a row. "Annnd!" "Stomach punch!" Negi says burying her fist into Kenshin's stomach.

Kenshin fell to his knees. "Yup." "Definitely pissing red later." He groaned out.

"A-Are you OK?" Negi asks reaching for his shoulder completely missing the smirk on his face. Imagine her surprise when Kenshin grabbed her wrist and yanked her down into a headbutt.

He sprung up and jumped backward. Negi rubbed her forehead. "That was underhanded."

"Gotta be ready for all forms of bullshit." Kenshin says. "Some people will even beg for their lives if it gave them an advantage."

Negi got to her feet. "Let's stop feeling each other out with hand to hand."

"Magic then." Kenshin says. "Alright." "I'll go to your element seeing as my charms need direct contact and it would be problematic if I suddenly started summoning demons." Youki and magic began spiraling around him. "Even though I'm a eastern mage." "It's a folly to diminish the benefits of western magic for that reason alone."

"Agreed." Negi says her own magical energy welling up around her.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes seeing tints of darkness in the energies surrounding her. _"What's that?" "Dark Magic?" "I thought Negi was a light/wind mage?" He thought._

"_Rastel Mascir Magister:" _Negi spoke.

"_Nisi Rabies Duos Filiolus(1):" _Kenshin said right after her as both their magical energy flared.

_"Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina!" Negi chanted._

_"Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat!" Kenshin chanted._

"_Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens!" "Flagrantia Rubicans!" _Negi and Kenshin both called out as their attacks clashed in between them.

Kenshin's spell began pushing Negi's back. "Looks like I'm going to win our little tussle Negi!" Kenshin shouted as the force from the two attacks blew his eyepatch off.

Negi dug her feet into the ground as the force from the spells pushed her back. _"Ughn!" "Dammit!" "T...Too strong!"_

"_Wait...if I can't even stand on equal ground with Kenshin." "Then how can I beat Evangeline-San?" Negi thought. "How...will I find Dad?" "How...will I protect the ones I love? !" _

"_If I can't get stronger then everyone will die!" "J..Just like when the demons attacked and my father saved me!" "I was too dependent on him coming to rescue me that I didn't even think about the possibility that he couldn't!" Negi thought._

"_No more!" "NEVER AGAIN! !" Negi thought._

"RRRRRUUUAAAAHHH! !" Negi screamed as a dark aura surrounded her body. The aura spread into her spell dyeing it black giving it a power boost.

Kenshin's eyes widened as his attack was suddenly forced backward. _"What the?" "Negi's power just __doubled!" "No tripled!" _

Negi's spell forced his backward even more. _"No way!" "If this hits me I'm a dead man!" Kenshin thought._

He reached up for his eyepatch only to realize it was gone. Killing the power to his attack his closed his right eye. _"Kami Shouheki! !" _

Negi's spell engulfed Kenshin and his barrier. When the attack died out and the smoke cleared Kenshin's left eye was bleeding as he panted heavily. Closing his left eye he opened the right and got a good look at Negi. Kenshin repressed a gasp at what he saw.

Long pointed extensions extended from her shoulders, shoulderblades and elbows. A long black extension of her hair whipped around behind her. Her hands and arms if he had to compare them to anything looked like Yukari's or Miyuki's when they were using Ryuujin's Avarice except the hands and forearms didn't look like that of a dragons...but of a demon trapped in human form. A long tail extended from the base of her spine ending in an arrow like tip. (A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about look up a picture of Negi's demon form from the manga.)

"Negi what...happened to you?" Kenshin says out of shock.

In an instant Negi appeared before him slashing her newly gotten 'claws' at his neck. Kenshin jumped backward to avoid and began dodging every attempt at her trying to strike him. _"Damn!" "I can just barely keep up!" "She's gotten so fast!"_

Negi continued her assault as Kenshin quickly grew frustrated. Suddenly a chain wrapped around Negi accompanied by several more. He gathered his bearings and saw Kaede trapping Negi in her chain setup. "Kaede don't detonate those charms!"

"Kenshin-Dono what do you mean? !" "This demon just tried to kill you!" Kaede shouts.

"That's no demon!" "It's...It's Negi!" Kenshin shouts. "Just keep her chained up."

"Alright." Kaede says seriously. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Kenshin nods and walks up to Negi who thrashed around in her bindings. He set his hands hard down on her shoulders. "Negi calm down!" "Everything's OK!" "Just calm down!"

Negi looked over at him. _**"Ken...shin?" **_She strained out.

Suddenly without warning her tail shot by his face cutting his cheek. Even then he still embraced her tightly. Slowly the darkness receded. Negi shook in his arms.

"Negi." "It's OK." Kenshin says as they both fell to their knees.

"Kenshin...I..I was so worried I'd lose you and the others..." Negi says. "Then this...sensation took me over."

"I figured." "But I'm still here aren't I?" "Come on lets get you to sleep." Kenshin says lifting her up and sweeping her off her feet.

"O...K." Negi says closing her eyes nuzzling into his chest.

"Come with me." Kaede says. "I've got a tent set up over here."

(break)

_The next day. _

Negi stood outside the tent. "So...I'm finally ready." "I'm going to challenge Evangeline."

"Is that right?" Negi turned her head finding Kenshin his arms crossed smiling at her.

"Hai." Negi says. "And I don't mean to sound rude, but you need to challenge Miyuki-San."

"I know." Kenshin says. "It's the only way I know I can handle this."

"Let let Kaede get back to her training then." "But first." Negi says. _"Mea Virga."_

Her staff shot out from a nearby tree and toward her. She caught it and placed it behind her slinging the wrapping of the staff over her shoulder. "Alright let's go."

Kenshin and Negi began making their way out of the forest. "So where'd you get that outfit?"

"I went shopping and found something similar to this and asked to have it made in this color." Negi says.

Kenshin nods. "I like it." "It looks great on you."

Negi giggled. "Thanks."

Kenshin chuckled. "I'm glad you aren't not scared so much anymore."

"Did it worry you?" Negi asks.

"Kinda." Kenshin says. "Is it odd that a guy should worry about the girl he loves?"

Negi stops walking. "No."

Kenshin stops as well. They gaze deep into each others eyes. Slowly Negi reaches up and takes off the eyepatch covering Kenshin's left eye. "I didn't know you still had your left eye." Negi says.

"Yeah." "It costs youki to see with so I keep it covered." Kenshin says as he unconsciously leaned into her.

"I see." "You...have nice eyes Kenshin." "I like looking into them." Negi says doing the same as Kenshin.

"I could say the same about you." Kenshin says.

Negi's cheeks tinted red. "Thank you."

Kenshin said nothing and narrowed his eyes as their lips closed in on one another. Negi's lips parted as she took short breaths through her mouth the warm air she exhaled brushing Kenshin's lips.

"Kenshin." Negi says.

"Yeah?" Kenshin asks.

"I'm sorry." Negi says as their lips meet. Kenshin closed his eyes pressing hard against her lips slipping his tongue into her mouth. Negi wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck slipping her own tongue past Kenshin's lips. She moaned savoring the taste of her lover's kiss. Kenshin set his hands at the sides of her torso before snaking his arms around her embracing her tightly.

A minute passed and the two lovers broke apart for air. They panted their eyes still locked on one another.

"_Th-That felt so good!" Negi thought a shiver of excitement running up her spine._

"_Man." "Negi's such a great kisser." Kenshin thought. "I..."_

"_I want more!" _The two lovers thought locking lips a second time in a kiss more passionate than the last.

Kenshin's hands roamed downward brushing past her buttocks making her gasp lightly into him. He grasped her hips and lifted her up setting her against a tree. Negi moaned locking her legs behind him pushing him closer against her. Kenshin's hand traveled upward slowly unbuttoning her shirt starting at the bottom.

"_Oh god." Negi thought. "W..We're really going to do it right here in the forest." "I..I know it's wrong, but I don't want him to stop!"_

The first two buttons undone give him easy access to her belly button which he took to tracing slow teasing circles around with his index and middle fingers. This little action made her hair stand on end as a warm moist sensation overtook her nethers.

Abandoning the teasing he unbuttoned the rest of her shirt opening it exposing a white lace bra. Negi moaned deeply into her lover's lips feeling his hand grope and tease her breast. Her nipples hardened at the feeling. She gave off a small whimper as he pinched and twisted the digit around.

The kiss broke again. Negi stared into Kenshin's eyes. A look of need painted across her face. She gasped feeling something poke into her hip and then into her cloth covered labia.

Kenshin closed his eyes unconsciously setting this something along her labia still covered by his pants and began moving his hips.

Negi's eyes closed as she set her hand over her mouth. A new feeling of pleasure welled up inside her.

"Negi...Negi...Negi." Kenshin whispered.

"Kenshin...don't stop." "I..It feels so good..." Negi said a begging tone in her voice.

"Un." Kenshin nods the affirmative as he feels the wetness of her labia as he glided his manhood up and down her maidenhood.

Negi bit her lip to restrain the moans that threatened to come out. Kenshin nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck latching his lips onto the skin of her neck.

"Mm!" Negi moans lightly. "K-Kenshin...!"

Kenshin tuned out her moans for the moment focusing on his task at hand. He pistoned his hips faster intent on making this a memorable experience for his lover.

Negi's heart raced as her vaginal muscles tightened. "Oh god." "Kenshin." "Kenshin...keep going." "I'm...I'm gonna...!" She buried her face into the crook of his neck as her body quivered in her first orgasm.

Kenshin felt this, but still persisted. "W-Why are you still." Negi asks.

"I haven't ye-."

"Ahem!" A voice called out.

The two turn to find a blushing Asuna and a grinning Chamo. "We lose track of you two for a whole night and go looking for you in the forest just to find you dry humping? !"

Kenshin set Negi down and turned away from them. "No one asked you to watch Asuna."

Negi turned away from them as well blushing. "I..I agree." "What I do with my boyfriend is my business." "We made sure no one was around."

"Eh heh heh." "Hey Kenshin what are you doing?" Chamo says. "Face us when your talking."

"What do you think I'm doing you idiotic ermine?" Kenshin snapped. "The fact that you two actually watched makes you a couple of perverts!"

"Guilty as charged." Chamo says.

"What? !" "You two shouldn't be doing crap like that in broad daylight!" Asuna shouts.

Negi by this time had buttoned up her shirt and turned to Asuna. "Can we just drop it? !" "I mean seriously we just got caught up in the moment!" "And you still shouldn't have watched!"

"Fine." Asuna said glowering at Negi and Kenshin.

(break)

_The next day._

Negi made her way toward the classroom. She and Kenshin had left early from Asuna's room. In Negi's shirt pocket was a letter of challenge for Evangeline. Negi walked into the classroom and looked around for Evangeline only to find her absent. She greeted the class in her usual fashion before turning to Yue in particular. "Where's Evangeline-San and now that I think about it...where's Miyuki-San and Chachamaru-San?"

"They're absent." Yue said.

"I can see that." "Why?" Negi says.

"Well Miyuki-Chan's attendance has been a little erratic lately." Ako says. "As for Evangeline." "She's come down with the flu and Chachamaru's taking care of her."

Negi stroked her chin in thought. _"Huh?" "A Vampiric mage with a flu?" "That doesn't make sense." _

"_Aside from the full moon, I'm just a normal girl."_ Negi recalled Evangeline's words from a couple of days ago.

"_Wait now I get it." "She can use her magic to strengthen her body because it's been sealed." _Negi says.

"Uhm." Ako says. "Negi-Sensei."

"Hm?" "What is it?" Negi asks smiling.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" Ako asks.

Negi immediately put her hand over her neck. "Ah ha ha." "Whatever do you mean?"

From the back of the class Yukari narrowed her eyes at her. _"A hickey?" "Just what were Kenshin and her doing?"_

"_**Probably something you want to do." Yukari teased.**_

"_I will murder you." Yukari thought disdainfully._

"A-Anyway Kenshin-Sensei could you come with me to check on Evangeline-San and Miyuki-San?" Negi asks.

"Sure." "But first." "Ayaka, Yukari." "I'm leaving you two in charge of the class while we're out." Kenshin says. He smiles. "Don't let us down."

"O-Of course Kenshin-Sensei." Ayaka says a small blush on her face.

"Yeah Yeah whatever." Yukari says hiding her face behind her interlocked hands.

"_**Ha ha!" "You're blushing how cute!" Yukari laughed.**_

"_Shaddap!" Yukari shouts in her head._

Negi and Kenshin made their way toward Evangeline's cottage. Negi's shoulders slumped. "That was close."

"Sorry." Kenshin says grinning sheepishly. "I was just caught up in the moment."

"That's the excuse I gave Asuna-San." "You totally meant to do that." Negi says glowering at her boyfriend.

"Ok Ok." Kenshin says waving his hands defensively. "You can't say you didn't enjoy what happened yesterday though."

"I just wish Asuna hadn't shown up." "That was embarrassing." Negi says.

"Right?" Kenshin says pointedly. "But I guess she had good reason." "You said you just took off right?"

"Yes." Negi says.

Kenshin chuckles. "Next time I'm make sure we have some privacy OK?"

Negi's head turned away as she blushed. "F-Fine."

"By the way." "Has that...sensation from a couple of days ago been acting up?" Kenshin asks.

"Iie." Negi says. "I..I think it only happens when I'm pushed against the wall."

"I see." Kenshin says. "Looks like we both got some control problems."

"You?" Negi says.

"My abilities have a bad habit of acting up when I'm fighting for my life." Kenshin says.

"_**Feh." "Didn't hear you complaining when I saved your hide against that Hebi woman." Ryuujin says.**_

The two made it to the cottage and Kenshin opened the door. "What are you doing?" Negi whispered.

"I was originally lodging in here before this happened." "I have every right to barge in." Kenshin says.

"Who is it?" The two broke their conversation to find Chachamaru walking up to them wearing a maid outfit.

"Hey Chachamaru." Kenshin waved.

"Oh." "Hello Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei." "How are you?" Chachamaru says.

"Fine." "I would like to apologize for what happened a couple of days ago." Negi says bowing respectfully.

"I would like to as well." Chachamaru says mimicking her action.

"So where's the resident blonde?" Kenshin asks.

"She's ill." Chachamaru says. "And if you're looking for Miyuki-San Kenshin she's asleep on the couch."

"Thanks."

(cough) "You two got some guts coming here by yourselves." "My magic might be weak, but I can still strangle both of you." Evangeline says standing up on the stairs. She looks over at Miyuki. "What did she seriously do more than one?"

Negi took out her letter and tossed it to Evangeline who caught it deftly. "What the hell is this supposed to be?" "A challenge?"

"I want a rematch." Negi says. "If I win you come to class and knock off all this evil nonsense."

"And if I win?" Evangeline says.

"You can use me to free yourself from this curse." Negi says.

Evangeline threw the letter away. "Well OK." "Just don't blame me if you die." She began welling up magic as her body shook.

"Master." "You shouldn't..." Chachamaru says.

Evangeline suddenly fell forward over the stair railing only to be caught by Kenshin. He put his hand on her forehead. "Holy crap she's burning up bad." "She's in no shape to fight."

"Please let Master rest in her bed on the second floor." "In addition to the flu she also has a pollen allergy." Chachamaru says.

"What the? !" "What kinda vampire is she? !" Negi shouts.

Kenshin carried Evangeline upstairs and laid her down in her bed. "She really looks like she's suffering." Negi says.

"Nothing compared to what she went through back in the old days I'm sure." Kenshin commented.

"I need to go meet a contact at the university hospital." "Can I request that you two stay here until I get back and care for Master?" Chachamaru says.

Kenshin nods. "Sure."

Negi nods. "OK."

Chachamaru nods and turns to leave. "Oh." "Kenshin-Sensei." "Before Miyuki-San went to sleep there was a strange odor around her and I found this on her person." Chachamaru extended her hand holding his joint case out to him.

Kenshin snatched it out of her hand. "How did she get this?" He said aloud.

"What is it?" Negi asks.

"Uh." "Nothing." Kenshin says pocketing the case.

Chachamaru left the two and Evangeline began tossing and turning. "Th...Thirst...!"

Negi moved to go get something only for Kenshin to stop her. "What?" She asks.

"She won't drink anything other than what I'm about to give her." Kenshin says unsheathing Kuroi Jigoku.

"What are you doing?" Negi says.

Kenshin sliced his palm open taking Evangeline head into his other hand setting his bleeding palm against her lips. She began licking and drinking. "Despite her being a human right now she still has the vampiric thirst for blood." "Draw the blinds." "It's hot in here."

"Right." Negi says.

Evangeline began shivering as she drank Kenshin's blood. "Her clothes are covered in sweat." He said. "Grab a change of clothes and dress her." Kenshin says taking his hand away and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Negi asks.

"Miyuki's asleep." "I'm going to find some answers." Kenshin says.

Negi begins undressing Evangeline. "What the?" "Why is she wearing a thong?" "That doesn't suit her at all!"

She heard Kenshin laughing. "Maybe you should try one on!"

"Fat chance!" Negi says dressing Evangeline back up.

"T...Thousand Master." Evangeline says in her sleep.

"A dream about the Thousand Master?" Negi says. "Wait!" "Could it be that? !" She grabbed her staff and chanted a spell. (A/N: Like in the Manga.)

With Kenshin he found Miyuki laying on the couch. He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.

(sigh) "You look so peaceful right now Imouto." Kenshin says. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and cupped her cheek. He was surprised when Miyuki began nuzzling her cheek into his hand. He closed his eyes chuckling softly.

He leaned downward to give her a forehead kiss when her head tipped upward. His eye widened as his lips unintentionally pressed against hers. He backed away like he had just been burned and put his fingers to his lips. "That was cute of you Kenshin." A familiar voice called out.

He turned to see Hitora walking up to him. She jumped up on his hip. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you coming this way and I've noticed Miyuki-Sama's been knocked out for quite sometime." Hitora says.

Before Kenshin could say anything Miyuki spoke up. "Nn...Why?" "Why can't...we be together?"

Kenshin and Hitora look over at one another. "Hitora."

"Hai." "I know." Hitora says climbing onto Miyuki's chest. "I'll go ahead and look through all of her memories really quick." She curled up into a ball closing her eyes. A few minutes later she opened them again. "Alright." "The event she's dreaming about happened a year ago." "Put your hand on me and I'll drop you in." "Now remember." "You will be able to view the sequence of events, but you will not be able to interfere." "You will be like a ghost."

"I know." Kenshin says setting his hand on Hitora. "Just do it."

"Right." "Here you go." Hitora said charging a minute amount of youki into Kenshin's hand. His eyes immediately slid shut as he slumped in his seat his hand sliding off Hitora who hopped off Miyuki. _"That poor girl." She thought rushing out of the door._

_(break)_

_Miyuki's Memory_

Kenshin opened his eyes to find himself in a forested meadow. "Huh?" "This place actually looks nice."

"Hah!" Kenshin turned around to see Miyuki sparring with a boy with black hair dog ears wearing a black jacket with matching jeans.

"Come on Miyuki-neechan you're gonna have to do better than that!" The boy said catching her punch and tossing her away from him.

"Don't worry Kota-kun I will!" Miyuki says charging at him again.

"Heh this again?" He said. "Enough already!" He says punching toward her.

His eyes widened when Miyuki disappeared from sight. "I told you." Miyuki says reappearing behind him and driving her elbow hard into his back.

He was launched forward. Miyuki flashed over to his side and kicked him in the stomach before chopping her arm down slamming his body into the ground.

Miyuki flipped him over and sat on his chest smiling. "I win."

"Heh heh heh." "Nice work." "You kicked my ass." The boy said.

Miyuki got up and helped him to his feet. He dusted himself off and stretched his limbs. "So what did you wanna tell me before we started?" He asked.

"W-Well Kota-kun." Miyuki said. "W-We've been seeing each other for almost a year now."

"Yeah." He said. "I gotta admit I had a lot of fun."

Miyuki smiled with a semi deep blush on her face. "Y-Yeah." "I-I have too."

Kenshin watched this in confusion. "What's she getting at?" He wondered.

"So what was it?" He asked.

"Um...K-Kota...-kun." Miyuki said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I-I...l-love you." Miyuki says.

The boy's eyes widen as do Kenshin's. _"Huh? !" "She confessed to him? !" Kenshin thought._

The boy sighed. Miyuki grew worried. "Wh-What?"

"Miyuki-neechan I'm touched...I really am." He says.

"Th-Then what?" Miyuki asks on the verge of tears.

"It's...just." "I...don't love you like that." He said.

"!" Kenshin stared at the scene in front of him in shock.

"Why? !" Miyuki says tears rolling down her cheeks. "Tell me!" "Tell me why we can't!" "Why we can't be together!"

The boy sighed. "Miyuki-neechan...I've...only ever saw you as a sister." "Nothing more." "You've been like the sister I never had." "So...it would feel strange to enter a relationship with you."

"Well." "Excuse me...for thinking that." Miyuki said. "That there would be something between us."

"...I'll be taking my leave now." He said. "I'm sorry Miyuki-neechan...I just don't love you like you want to be loved." "I'll always see you as a sister."

The boy vanished and Miyuki looked down crying. "Why?" "Why can't I have anyone?" "I...want to be loved too."

Kenshin walked up to her and went to set his hand on her shoulder only for it to phase through. "Tch." "I forgot." "I'm nothing but an invisible specter to her."

Miyuki began walking away toward the magic academy prompting Kenshin to follow her. She entered the hallway and ran into the past Kenshin. The present Kenshin walked in between the two. He saw Miyuki crack an obviously fake smile. "Hey...Niichan."

The past Kenshin sighs. "What is it Miyuki?" "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I-In a hurry?" "For what?" Miyuki asks. "Do you have to go take a nap with Negi-Chan or something?"

Past Kenshin glowered at her. "Miyuki I'm not in the mood." "I have to leave."

"Where?" Miyuki says.

"Honestly I don't think it's any of your concern." Past Kenshin says.

Present Kenshin stared in a slight amount of shock at himself. "D...Did I actually say that?" He says. He turns to find Miyuki trying to hide the wounded look on her face. "W...Well...could I...could I come with you?" She asks.

Past Kenshin sighed painfully. "I've already got all the help I need." "Besides I seriously doubt you coming with me on my job would make a difference."

If Kenshin wasn't appalled at himself before he was now. "No." "You idiot!" "Don't you remember how seriously she takes things!" He sent his fist flying toward his past self's face only for it to faze through.

"Now if would please." "Get out of the way." "I need to hurry." Past Kenshin said.

"U...Un." Miyuki says.

Present Kenshin turned to her to see a broken emotionless look on her face. His past self walked by them both. "I'll try to be back soon." "So you can pull me aside for whatever it is you need."

Present Kenshin kept his eyes on Miyuki who began crying again. "So not only can I not find someone I can love...but I'm worthless as well."

Kenshin's eye widen in shock staring down at the ground. "Oh my god...I caused this." "It's all my fault." "It's not that I was never there...it's what...I did when I was." "I had no time for her...I pushed her away...eventually...she began hiding it." Kenshin vanished from the dream and woke up himself.

(break)

Kenshin came to and saw Evangeline chase Negi out of the house. "What's eatin' her?" He wondered to himself as he got up and began leaving himself.

"What were you doing?"

Kenshin stopped and turned back to Miyuki who stood up and glared at him. "Answer me."

"Nothing." "I wasn't doing anything weird." Kenshin says.

Miyuki scoffed. "Like I'm supposed to believe that."

Kenshin ignored this and takes off his eyepatch and holds it out to her. "Do you remember this?"

"Yes." "I made that for you five years ago." "What about it?" Miyuki says.

"Do you know that I've always managed to lose this thing when I needed to use Kami Shouheki?"

"Yeah." "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Miyuki asks.

"Well each time I've always looked for it afterward." "You know why?" Kenshin says.

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "No."

"Because it was a handmade gift." "Made by you." "I've always cherished it." Kenshin says.

Miyuki remained silent. "Now then." "Miyuki you want a serious fight with me." "Is that right?"

"Of course." Miyuki says.

"Then you have it." "Not right now, but soon." "I will fight you seriously." Kenshin says. "Not because you want it or because I need to face you." "But because you deserve my attention."

Miyuki looked down at the floor. "And Miyuki." Kenshin says.

"What?" Miyuki says without the edge of anger in her voice she's had lately.

"You aren't worthless." "I know...I know I implied that a year ago and for that I am truly sorry." Kenshin says. "But I never thought that." "We will fight at the same time Evangeline and Negi will."

"OK." Miyuki says.

Kenshin shut the door behind him leaving the cottage. Miyuki grabbed a vase and threw it at the door angrily. "Dammit!" "Damn him!"

"_**You know." "He didn't sound like he was lying." Miyuki said.**_

"_Don't you think I know that? !" Miyuki says. "He's thrown me off my freakin game is what he's done!" Miyuki thought._

"_**Just give it your all." "He's going to take you seriously so you should do the same." **_

"_I know!" Miyuki thought._

With Kenshin he bumped into Yukari. "What are you so happy about?" She said. "Did you and Negi do it at Evangeline's?"

Kenshin chuckles. "Oh I wish." "But I found out why Miyuki's acting the way she is."

Yukari follows him as he walks away from her. "And you're happy about that?"

"I take it you know too." "Well I'm happy." "because I got a plan." Kenshin says.

"A plan." Yukari says stating the obvious.

"Just wait and see Yukari." Kenshin says grinning. "Just wait and see."

(chapter end)

Draconis: And we're done.

Yukari: (sips tea) I wonder how people chains you jerked with the lime?

Draconis: I dunno.

Kenshin: So wait the lemon you end up posting could be with me and Negi?

Draconis: Could be anyone really. Anyway I'm out!

Footnote

(1 ) Nisi Rabies Duos Filiolus- Unleash the fury of two gods. Kenshin's new activation phrase.

Draconis678 out


	27. Problems of the Heart

Draconis: Might as well wrap this up.

Kenshin: Postponing your lemon writing again?

Draconis: Yup. Also I've had this plot bunny for another story in my head that just refuses to go away.

Kenshin: What about? And am I involved?

Draconis: Y'know for once. No. My idea has nothing to do with you in any way shape or form

Kenshin: What's it about?

Draconis: Well without revealing too much it's a Clannad idea. It does involve an OC, but again it's not you.

Kenshin: Go on.

Draconis: Anyway, to those who watched the anime. It starts a day or two after Kyou and to a lesser degree Tomoyo realized while they liked Tomoya that just wasn't happening. The pairing's still undecided. Dunno if I should go with Kyou or Tomoyo as the pairing for the OC.

Kenshin: I thought in the anime at least Tomoyo didn't like Tomoya like that.

Draconis: Well that's why I said to a lesser extent. I wanna get some feed back before I type the first chapter. Should I or should I not?

Kenshin: Alright now that, that is out of the way let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 27

Problems of the Heart

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

_With Yukari._

Kenshin walked out of Asuna's room and bumped into Yukari. On instinct the both of them looked around for prying eyes and found none. Kenshin sighs. "OK good." "What are you doing loitering out here?"

Yukari rolled her eyes. "I'm not loitering."

"Uh...you're standing out here doing seemingly nothing." Kenshin points out.

"Whatever." "Anyway." "Miyuki came back to the dorm." Yukari says.

"Did she now?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah." "She seemed tired so she's gonna skip again." Yukari says.

Kenshin sighs. "Alright then." "I'm in no position to force her right now."

"Ok then." "Say is either Konoka or Setsuna in there?" Yukari asks.

"Kono-Chan is." "Setsuna darted off with Asuna and Negi to class." "I was getting some last minute grading in so I haven't left yet." Kenshin says.

"OK." Yukari says. "We're you just leaving?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks." Yukari says.

Kenshin started walking away. He stopped and sighed. "Yukari."

Yukari heard a sigh in his voice as he said that and looked over at him. "Yes?"

"We have a...field trip coming up for our class." Kenshin says. "We'll be away from these rumors if even for a little bit."

"We..will won't we?" Yukari says reflexively grabbing her right arm stroking her hand up and down it nervously.

"When...we get there." "We should do something together." Kenshin says.

Yukari looks down at the floor. "I told you to concern yourself with Negi."

"She wants to as well." Kenshin says.

"Eh?" Yukari says.

"She's...beginning to notice how distant we've been getting." Kenshin says.

"F-Fine." "I'll play along." Kenshin sighed again at this. "What?"

"Nothing." Kenshin says. "I'll see you later."

Yukari sighed as Kenshin walked away. _"Dammit." _

"_**Not trying to force anything here lighter half, but what you asked him to do is impossible for him." Yukari says.**_

"_Why?" Yukari says. "He shouldn't be so damn concerned over me and these rumors or...my..." Yukari's thought trailed off from there._

"_**Or your love for him?" Yukari guessed.**_

"_...Yeah." Yukari thought._

"_**Well there is a bit of a problem with that." Yukari says. "Kenshin...is the kind of guy that wants those close to him to be happy." "It probably wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume he thinks this situation is some how his fault."**_

"_No it's not!" Yukari thought. "It's all my fault!" "I...I."_

"_**Should have never fallen for him?" Yukari says. "Listen lighter half." "Your heart wants what your heart wants." "You can't control that."**_

"_You sound like you talk from experience." Yukari thought. _

"_**..." "I'm not going to speak on that." Yukari says.**_

"_Huh?" "Hey wait a second!" "Get back here!" Yukari thought._

Yukari sighed not getting an answer and walked into the dormroom. "I'm still changing Ken-kun hang on!" Konoka says with her back turned to Yukari.

"Uh." "Close." Yukari says.

"Eh?" "Oh Yukari-Chan." Konoka says turning to her. "What are you doing here?" She asks smiling.

"Uh." "I came to ask you a favor." Yukari says.

"Is it about your argument with Secchan?" Konoka asks.

"Huh?" "You know?" Yukari asks.

"Uh-huh." Konoka says. "Secchan can't keep anything from me if I ask her to tell me." "I do kind of agree with her though."

Yukari sighed. "But." Konoka continued. "I also think Yukari-Chan should tell Ken-kun how she feels of her own free will." "You can't force a confession."

"Thanks." Yukari says. "Now...about my favor."

"I'll hear you out." Konoka says smiling.

(break)

_Later._

_With Chachamaru and Evangeline._

"The barrier the Thousand Master put up is lined into the entire campus and consumes a massive amount of electricity." "When the blackout happens the barrier will lose effect as well." Chachamaru explained to Evangeline.

"Hmm..." "So I can move to remove the curse entirely tonight your saying?" Evangeline says.

"Hai." Chachamaru says.

"Alright!" "I can't wait to see the surprised look on her face!" Evangeline laughed. "When all four of us come after her that is!"

"Except there's one problem." Setsuna says walking up the stairs with Miyuki in tow. "I'm not working for you." "And tonight would be as good a night as any to settle accounts with Yukari-San."

"Yeah and Onii-Chan said that he'll fight me when you fight Negi-Chan so..." "Yeah I'm out too." Miyuki says.

"And Negi-Sensei has made a provisional contract with a partner." Chachamaru says.

Evangeline glowered. "What? !"

Setsuna shrugged nonchalantly. "What's the matter Evangeline?" "Suddenly feeling less confident now that you have to fight a fair fight?"

"Oh don't you even!" Evangeline says.

"Well maybe it's because of what we all felt a few days ago." Miyuki pointed out.

"You mean that massive power spike?" Setsuna says.

"Yeah." "The strangest thing was...it kinda felt like Negi's." Miyuki says.

"Well whatever." "I'll just have to get serious if it happens again." Evangeline says hopping off the platform she was standing on only to fall on her face.

"Tch ha ha ha!" Miyuki laughs.

Setsuna held her hand over her mouth stifling a few giggles of her own.

Evangeline fumed. "God-fucking-DAMMIT I hate this human body! !"

(break)

_With Negi and Kenshin._

The two plus Asuna and Chamo had come back from buying candles. "Alright." "I should tell you something before the power goes out." Kenshin says.

"What is it Kenshin-niisan?" Chamo says.

"Evangeline may attack tonight." Kenshin says.

"What makes you say that?" Asuna asks.

"Because the seal, the one keeping her here and locking her magic up loses effect during blackouts." "She still won't be able to leave here, but she'll be at full power." Kenshin says. "I'm just saying this so you will be on your guard."

"Why do I need to know this?" Asuna asks.

"Because you're going to make a provisional contract with Negi and help her." Kenshin says.

"E-Eh? !" Asuna shouts.

"K-Kenshin a-are you sure?" Negi says,

"Y-Yeah why can't you do it? !" Asuna says.

"Oh sure let me just waltz right out of here, track Miyuki down, fight her and then if I have any energy left after that I'll gladly come and help." Kenshin spouts sarcastically. He turns to Negi. "Look." "Yukari and I would help if we could, but we got fights of our own to take care of first." "Setsuna doesn't carry that sword around for fun she's really skilled with it." "And I promised Miyuki a serious fight."

"It's OK." "I am the one who told you to challenge Miyuki-San." Negi says.

"By the way." "You should probably lure Evangeline over to the bridge near the outskirts of Mahora." Kenshin says.

"Why?" Asuna asks.

"No prying eyes." "Asuna I would just go ahead and head on down there now." Kenshin says.

"Why?" "And what about the other teachers?" Asuna asks.

"Already cleared it with Konoemon." "Just tell them I'm allowing it." Kenshin says getting up.

"Leaving now?" Negi asks.

"We both should." "I signed us both up for patrol duty." Kenshin says.

"Oh." Negi says. "Well OK Asuna I'll see you down at the bridge."

"Bye." Asuna says after the two. She sighed and groaned. "And here I thought I was being let go from all this crap."

"Well Aneesan wanna get a move on?" Chamo asks.

"Might as well." Asuna says leaving the room as well with Chamo in tow.

Kenshin and Negi meanwhile walked a bit of the ways away. He looked at his watch and noticed it was about time for lights out. He turned to Negi. "I'm gonna split and track down Miyuki."

"OK." Negi says. Kenshin places a hand behind her neck and kisses her softly on the lips. "Good luck."

"Same to you." Negi says. Kenshin nods and takes off.

The lights went off as he made it to the edge of town where the bridge was. He walked out onto the water closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hmm..."

His eyes slid open slowly as he removed his eyepatch. "You can come out now Miyuki."

A soft wind blew as Miyuki appeared behind Kenshin. "So." "You're finally ready to do this?"

Kenshin uncrossed his arms and turned to her. "I promised you didn't I?"

Miyuki's eyes widen fractionally before returning to her previously neutral look. "Wh-Whatever."

Kenshin noted a small blush on her face and allowed a small smile to appear on his own. "Alright." He fishes out a 100 yen coin from his pocket. "When this coin hits the water." "We start."

"Just do it." Miyuki says hardening her features.

Kenshin flipped the coin high into the air. Time seemed to slow down as Miyuki watched the coin and her brother intently. _"This is it." "This is what I've been waiting for." "So why?" "Why is my heart in such conflict over this?" Miyuki thought._

The coin hit the water and the two met in the center of the distance in between them their fists colliding together in an explosion of light.

(break)

_With Yukari._

Yukari heard the explosion and sensed out finding Kenshin and Miyuki's energy signatures. "So they've started."

"So maybe we should as well hm?" "Yukari-San." Yukari looked out in the distance and Setsuna walking over to her Yuunagi in her hand.

"Ah." Yukari says unsheathing Kazeken. "That we should."

"_Shinmei-Ryuu Hiken!" "Zankusen!" Setsuna shouts._

"Hmph!" _"Kazeken Ougi!" "Shippuzan!" Yukari says. _The two attacks meet in the center explosion of dust. The two swords women shoot by each other. Yuunagi scratched into Yukari's arm. Setsuna raised her blade as Yukari dived in toward her colliding blades. _"Nani?" "I thought you had to immerse yourself in Ryuujin's Avarice to use it." _

"Surprised?" Yukari says smirking. "After Kenshin told me about Miyuki's ability to partially transform I tried it for myself." "It actually works quite nicely." "Like so." She took one of her hands off Kazeken's hilt and cocked it back. It pulsed and transformed. "Take this!" Yukari shouts punching directly at Setsuna's head.

Setsuna's eyes widen seeing the dragon fist coming at her and jumped backward. "Whew." "That was close."

"What was close? !" Yukari shouts appearing above her Kazeken reeled back. _"Katensho!" _

"Damn!" Setsuna says.

Yukari flashed backward as her attack exploded. "Hm." "Maybe I didn't need Konoka's help after all." She says to herself.

"I know you don't think it's really over yet." Setsuna says.

Yukari narrowed her eyes as the smoke from her Katensho cleared. Setsuna was holding her nodachi diagonally pointing to her left while knives were pinned down in the ground around her in a square while a fifth hung loosely next to her head. "Kekkai ka?" (A/N: A Barrier?)

"Sou desu." Setsuna replied. (A/N: That's right.)

A smirk appeared on Yukari's face. "Hm hm." "I had a feeling this was gonna be fun."

Setsuna held her blade at the ready. "I'll try to make this enjoyable for you Yukari-San." "But I am still going to win."

Yukari's smirk widened. "We'll see about that."

Setsuna thrust her hand forward. _"Shinmei-Ryuu Ougi!" "Zankusho!"_

"Tch!" _"Hi Juudan!" Yukari shouts._

A bullet of wind shot out of Setsuna's palm to meet a bullet of fire shooting from the tip of Kazeken. "You know I was expecting this to be easier." Setsuna says rushing forward trading sword blows with the crimson haired demoness.

"Oh?" "And why's that? !" Yukari shouts driving her elbow toward the raven haired swordwoman's stomach.

Setsuna grabbed Yukari's elbow and began driving her backward. "Because." "The Shinmei-Ryuu is a demon slaying art." "Looking at it that way it's my advantage."

Yukari dug her heels into the earth before transforming and driving her leg into her opponent's ribs. "Oh come on Setsuna." "Don't hold back on my account." Yukari says. "After all." Power welled up around her. "The Kuroshi and Tsuki clans had their own ways of dealing with demon slaying magic and arts before they were wiped out."

(break)

_With Negi._

Negi was flying off on her staff with Evangeline hot on her tail. "She actually took to possessing the students?"

Indeed, Negi had been found by Makie who had been turned by Evangeline, Makie told her to find Evangeline at the baths. She not only found Evangeline, but Chachamaru and the four sports girls Ako, Yuuna, Akira, and Makie of course who were wearing maid outfits. She had managed to subdue Akira and Ako, by putting them to sleep.

"_Now would be as good a time as any to make way toward the bridge." Negi thought._

"_**Come girl." "Trust in me." "I'll take this out in a hurry." A dark sinister voice resounded in her head.**_

"_Wha?" Negi thought._

She didn't have time to think on it as Makie's ribbon wrapped around her staff. The girl in question pulled herself up onto the staff. "Makie-San that's dangerous!"

"Let's play Negi-Chan!" Makie says cheerfully as she kicked toward Negi's head.

"Whoa!" Negi says leaning backward to avoid the kick. She started to balance herself on the staff to avoid a high kick and a low kick from the pink haired gymnast. She faintly noticed Yuuna on the ground with a couple of basketballs in her hands.

"Don't hog her all to yourself!" Yuuna says lobbing the basketballs at both Negi and Makie. Negi hopped off the staff as the basketball bashed Makie over the head.

"Ow Ow Ow." Makie whines. Negi notices a flag coming up. "Makie-San look out!"

"Eh?" Makie says. "Ah!" She cries out losing her balance on the staff and colliding skulls with Yuuna.

Negi looked back wincing seeing the two unconscious. "Man." "Not really how I wanted them taken care of, but I'll take it."

"Ha ha ha!" "Man this girl is really something!" Evangeline laughs pursuing Negi further.

"Master." "We are at the halfway point in time." "If you are going to do something do it now." Chachamaru says.

"Right." "Nivis Casus!" Evangeline shouts sending an icy explosion at Negi.

"Ahhh!" Negi shouts redirecting her flight direction. "Almost there!"

"What's the matter Negi Springfield? !" "Can't get a spell off? !" "Not that it matters!" Evangeline shouts.

"_Can't stop now!" "I've almost made it!" Negi thought nearing the bridge._

"_Lic lac la lac Lilac!" __"__Veniant Spiritus Glaciales! Extentantur Aeri Tundram et Glaciem, Loci Noctis Albae!" "Crystallitatio Tellustris!"_

Ice spikes erected along the bridge knocking Negi off her staff. "Nngh." "Ok...That hurt." Negi says.

Evangeline and Chachamaru landed behind her. "So this was your plan." "Lure me out to the edge of the academy district which I cannot leave."

Negi got to her feet. "Damn."

"That's a pretty low tactic for the daughter of a hero don't you think?" Evangeline asks.

"Actually I was waiting on someone." Negi says.

"Oh?" "It wouldn't be Kagurazaka would it?" Evangeline says.

"Actually yes." Negi says sliding by them. "Alright Asuna-San come on out!"

Moments passed and no one appeared. "Annny moment now!" Negi shouts.

Evangeline was not amused by her stalling. "Well?"

"_Where the blue hell is she? !" Negi thought._

Focus went over to Asuna who was still making her way to the bridge. "Damn!" "Damn!" "Damn!" She shouts.

"Aneesan you're really late!" Chamo shouts.

"I know I KNOW!" Asuna snaps.

(break)

_With Kenshin._

The two siblings traded blows with one another neither giving an inch. Miyuki stomped down on Kenshin's knee backflipping away from him. Kenshin shot a coin into her back as payback.

The two panted. "You're...pretty good." Miyuki says.

"Thanks." Kenshin says. "You...are too."

"Tch you're just saying that." Miyuki says.

"Am I?" "I don't know if you realize this Miyuki, but you've kept me on the defensive this whole time." "And we've been fighting for ten minutes straight." Kenshin says.

"That doesn't matter!" Miyuki shouts. "I won't be satisfied until I've beaten you completely!"

Kenshin looked into her eyes and despite her look of anger they showed a great deal of conflict. "Very well." "Let's step things up shall we?" Kenshin takes out Shiroi Tengoku and holds it limply at his side as his wings uncase. "I hope you understand that I am unable to use Ryuujin's Avarice right now." "This fight's between me and you." "I wouldn't want that scalebag getting involved."

"I don't care." Miyuki says taking out a black quarterstaff with purple endings. "I've been waiting to use this." "This is why I've missed class." "I was training." 

Kenshin grinned. "Is that right?" "Well then let's see how far you've come!" He took to the skies with Miyuki hot on his tail.

He dove back down at her a blue sphere of light in his hand. _"Fukanzen Ryuu Imari!" _

"Hah!" "You still haven't perfected that? !" Miyuki shouts as a collection of purple energy gathers in her palm. _"Miyuki Imari!"_

"Whoa!" Kenshin shouts dodging to the left. He looked up as it exploded above him. "Damn."

"Pay attention!" Miyuki shouts rushing up to him. She swung her staff at him. _"Kaze Nawa!" (A/N: Lashing Wind)_

Kenshin winced as several tendrils of wind whipped by him cutting gashes into his biceps.

Smirking Miyuki slammed her staff into Kenshin's stomach driving the wind out of him. "Is that all you got? !"

"Tch!" "Not even close!" Kenshin shouts flashing backward.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes. _"What's he getting at?..." She wondered._

Kenshin held Shiroi Tengoku in the air. "I wanted to avoid using this." "But against a strong opponent like you I cannot hold something like this back."

"Hmph." "Do it already." Miyuki says.

"_Heavenly knives of flame spring forth from the clouds of White Heaven and attack my enemy." "Katentou!" Kenshin shouts._

Miyuki jumped backward as thousands of knives shot toward her. _"Tch!" "It's like a self controlled Katensho!" _She flew around avoiding the knives keeping her eye on Kenshin. _"He has to remain motionless while he's using this technique or else it dissipates." "It's almost like he's in a trance."_

Kenshin's body twitches as the knives visibly shake as they pursue Miyuki. _"Huh?" "Is he getting winded?" _

"Kuso." Kenshin says to himself. "I've never used this technique for more than a few seconds this deep into a battle." "It's excruciatingly exhausting."

Miyuki smirked as a plan formed in her head. She flashed in front of Kenshin. His eyes widened as she remained motionless. His knives shot toward her. _"What the hell is she doing? !" "MOVE YOU IDIOT!"_

Miyuki's smirk widened as she began spinning her quarterstaff. Kenshin's eyes widened further as the knives gathered around her spinning staff. _"What the? !" "She's using that on me? !" "I've never even used it when she was around!"_

"Ha ha ha!" "Take this!" Miyuki shouts. _"Kurimuzonharikēn! !__"_

"Oh shi-" Kenshin says as his own attack smashed into him.

The smoke cleared from the attack and Kenshin stood motionless looking at the sky. "Ha!" "I beat you!"

Suddenly Kenshin's lips upturned into a smirk. "Wh-" Miyuki says.

She was cut off as Kenshin's fist uppercutted her sending her flying backward. "What the? !" "I totally got you!" Miyuki shouts.

"Heh heh." Kenshin says. "Look again." He says gesturing at the clone behind him.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes. They snapped into a glare as the clone reverted into a substitution stencil. Kenshin twirled Shiroi Tengoku around lazily. "Ahhh I love eastern magic." "It's gotten me out of many a bad situation."

Miyuki collided her quarterstaff against Kenshin's Shiroi Tengoku. "Hmph." "Yes, but you can't deny that using your Katentou was costly." "You look incredibly winded."

"Don't worry about me Miyuki." "Everything's going all according to plan." Kenshin smirks.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes as the two found themselves in a stalemate once again.

(break)

_Back with Yukari._

"It's no use!" Setsuna shouts. _"Shinmei-Ryuu Ougi!" "Ryuhazan!" _

Yukari shielded herself with her arms as the attack slashed deeply into her skin. _"Dammit." "I can't keep this up." "Every time I try to use a Ryuujin's Avarice based attack she hits me with that damn Ryuhazan." _

"Give up yet Yukari-San?" Setsuna says panting. "It's clear you can't continue."

Yukari stabbed Ryuuga forward. _"MakaiKa Furasshu!" _A stream of white hot fire shot toward Setsuna.

"Tch!" "Get real!" Setsuna shouts. _"Shinmei-Ryuu Hiken!" "Zankusen Kai!"_

Yukari's eyes narrowed falling to a knee as her attack split in half sparing Setsuna from harm. _**"Come on kitten would it really be so bad to just tell him?" Yukari says.**_

"_Urusai." Yukari says. _

Setsuna walked up to her as she gets to her feet. The raven haired crow demon set her hands on Yukari's shoulder while locking her left leg around Yukari's right and flipping herself into the air taking her opponent with her. She knocked Yukari to the ground and landed on her hands and feet. _"Shinmei-Ryuu Ukigumo:" "Tsumuji Issen!"_

Setsuna stood up. "I know your repertoire of moves are mostly deadly and you have to dial them back, but you aren't trusting me to be able to defend myself against you." "This is a waste of time." Setsuna says turning away.

Yukari ignored her for the moment and pulled out a cell phone and sent a pre-typed message to Konoka. _"Ready when you are." "I've been holding back because you didn't want her hurt."_

Yukari sprung upward as Setsuna began walking away. "Hey Setsuna!"

"Hm?" Setsuna says turning back to her.

"_Nekomata Hidama!" Yukari shouts shooting a ball of red flames at her._

"Ahh!" Setsuna yelps dodging to the left.

"I'm not done yet!" "I've still got a trump card." Yukari smirks.

"Very well then." Setsuna says. "Let's continue!"

Setsuna and Yukari rushed toward one another. "_Shinmei-Ryuu Ougi!" _Setsuna shouts as lightning surrounded her blade. _"Raimeiken!" _

"Tch!" _"Shippuzan!" _Yukari says blowing out her lightning attack.

"So where's your trump card?" Setsuna says. "Because if you plan on just stalling for more time then I'll just end this right now."

"Secchan what are you doing?"

"Nothing Ojou-Sama I'm just du-" "Ojou-Sama? !" Setsuna shouts.

Sure enough Konoka stood in front of Yukari. "Hey Konoka." Yukari says.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you doing here Ojou-Sama? !" Setsuna stammers out nervously.

Yukari walks up behind Konoka. "Remember." "Just like we planned OK?"

"Hai." Konoka smiles.

"_Thank god I thought of this." "I'm not all that good at holding back." Yukari thought._

"_**She had you on the ropes and you know it!" Yukari says.**_

"_I'll fight her seriously some other time." Yukari says. "You know when she's not trying to get me to confess to my brother!"_

"_**Whatever." Yukari says.**_

"Secchan why are you and Yukari-Chan fighting?" Konoka asks.

"U-U-Um." Setsuna fidgeted under her Ojou-Sama's gaze. "B-Because."

Konoka looked back and noticed Yukari's arms bleeding. "You've hurt her." "What's going on?" She sent Setsuna a hurt puppy dog eyes like look. "Y-You and Y-Yukari-Chan d-don't hate each other d-do you?"

"O-Ojou-Sama." Setsuna says. "N-No I-I don't hate Yukari-San."

"Th-Then stop fighting her." Konoka says still using the same look and tone.

"B-But." Setsuna says.

"If you do." Konoka says smiling at her. "We can do something fun together." "Just me and you."

"L-Like what?" Setsuna asks.

Konoka giggled and reached up to the top button of her shirt and unbuttoned it. Setsuna's eyes widened as she slowly undid her shirt. Quickly finding out where this was going blood shot out of her nose and she fainted.

Yukari blinked. "How many buttons did you undo?"

"Two." Konoka says.

"Damn." "She's got it bad." Yukari says in a slight amount of awe at how easily that worked.

"Eh?" "What's that mean?" Konoka says cutely as she turns to Yukari.

"Well." ""Let's just say Setsuna's got a huge girl crush on you."

"Like the one you have on Ken-kun?" Konoka asks.

"Ah...y-yeah." Yukari says.

"He he." Konoka giggled. "Take your time Yukari-Chan." "But if you want my honest opinion." "I don't think Ken-kun would treat you any differently."

"It's...not him...I'm worried about." Yukari says.

"Oh.." "Negi-Chan then?" "I think I got the gist of it from Miyuki-Chan." Konoka says "Well in any case." "Good luck."

"Than-" Yukari's eyes shot open wide as Konoka placed a light kiss on her lips. She yanked herself away. "Wh-What was that for?" She asked a small blush on her face.

"Well Secchan has a crush on me." "I wanted to see if I'd like kissing a girl." Konoka smiled. "Turns out...I do."

"O-Ok." Yukari says.

"Did you like it?" Konoka asks curiously.

Yukari's cheeks flushed remaining silent. Konoka giggled. "See you later Yukari-Chan."

"_That...was.." _

"_**Oh you liked it and you know it!" Yukari shouts.**_

Yukari ignored her inner demon's teasing as Setsuna woke up. "Welcome back to the waking world." Yukari says.

"Nngh." "What happened?" Setsuna says.

"Konoka began taking her shirt off and you fainted from a huge nosebleed." Yukari says.

"Ojou-Sama was your trump card wasn't she? !" "That was dirty!" "You should forfeit just because of that!" Setsuna says.

"OK." "I'll confess to Kenshin-nii once you confess to Konoka." Yukari says rolling her eyes.

"Absolu-" Setsuna cut herself off as a look of realization washed over her face.

"You know it's kind of hypocritical that you can't tell Konoka you love her, yet you sit here and demand that I do the same with Kenshin-nii." Yukari says.

"You...You're right." Setsuna says. She kneels down to Yukari. "Sumimasen, Yukari-San." "It was wrong of me...to demand that you do something I can't do."

"Hey hey cool it and get up on your feet." Yukari says. "Nonetheless you made it a fun fight."

Setsuna stood up and nods. "Thank you." "It's nice to know my training is paying off."

"Also the reason I haven't used but the bare minimum of my moves is because I haven't mastered most of them yet." Yukari says.

"_**Load of crap." Yukari says.**_

"_Not really." Yukari says. "It's true." "It's only half the truth though." "Setsuna would be upset if I told her the whole reason."_

"_**Ahhh." Yukari says. "Nice thinking."**_

"Really?" Setsuna asks as the two begin walking.

"Yeah." "I've just been sticking to moves I knew I could use." Yukari says.

"I'll help you test them out if you want." Setsuna offered.

"Alright." Yukari says. "Come on." "Let's go see how Negi and Kenshin are holding up."

"Right." Setsuna says.

(break)

_Back with Kenshin and Miyuki._

Miyuki charged Kenshin. "Take this!" She says absorbing or assimilating rather an imari into her palm. _"Imari Fist!" _

The area around Kenshin exploded. Miyuki jumped backwards flapping her wings. She hunched over panting. "Finally." "It's over." "I've beaten you." "There is no way in hell you made it out of the blast conscious.

"Guess again." The smoke cleared to reveal Kenshin panting heavily.

Miyuki glared. "What the hell? !" "Just stay down dammit!"

"Please." Kenshin says. "You are going to need a heavier hit than that to down me."

"_You're lying." Arika says. "Miyuki's taking you to the limit." _

"_Don't...tell me...something like...that." Kenshin thought._

Miyuki's glare deepens. "FINE!" "I'm gonna knock you out cold RIGHT NOW!"

Kenshin raised his blades smirking wearily. "Bring it."

"Oh I will!" Miyuki says as a dark purple energy surrounded her before gathering around her fist. Her face contorted in pain as her own youki burned her skin due to the sheer density.

Kenshin waited. _"Come on." "Let me see it Miyuki." "Let me see how strong you are." _

"Here it comes!" Miyuki shouts rushing toward him the energy around her fist condensing into the form of a dragon's head fangs bared at him._"Gekitou Kaminari no Ryuu Imochi! !" (A/N: Fierce Dragon Thunderous Blast! !)_

Kenshin watched she came toward him. A shadow of a smile appeared on his face as he dropped his blades holding his arms out.

Miyuki's eyes widened. "!" _"What is he doing? !" "If he takes this blast head on he could die! !" _

Miyuki's fist impacted Kenshin's chest driving him backward in an explosion of lightning. He roared in pain as the attack took effect.

The lightning died down and Kenshin's body began shaking. "G-Good...Job...I...mou...to." He began plummeting to the ground.

"! !" "ONII-CHAN! !" Miyuki screamed diving toward him.

Kenshin's eyes cracked open only having the ability to see out of one. _"She's coming after me?" _

Miyuki grabbed his wrist and flew to the shore of the lake. Crashing down she immediately embraced Kenshin tightly. "Please be OK!" "Gomen Nasai! !" "Gomen Nasai! ! !"

Slowly Kenshin's arms wrapped around her. "Miyuki..."

"!" "O-Onii-Chan...!" "You're alive!" Miyuki says.

"Yeah..." "You...won." Kenshin says exhaustedly.

"Baka!" "Baka Onii-Chan!" "You let me hit you!" Miyuki says. "I could have killed you!"

Kenshin heard her sobbing and patted her on the back. "I'm still here aren't I?" "So stop crying." "And let me up...please."

(sniff) (sob) "O-OK." Miyuki says. Kenshin stands up and helps Miyuki to her feet. "O-Onii-Chan are...you."

Kenshin pets her on the head before pulling her into an embrace of his own. "I'm alright." "Exhausted, but fine."

Miyuki looks down at his chest. "I...I guess this means...I'm still no good huh?"

Kenshin pulled her away and looked her in the eyes. "Miyuki stop thinking like that."

"But."

"No buts." Kenshin says. "Tonight you beat my ass numerous times." "There isn't a whole lot of people who can say that you know." "Like I said." "You were never a burden Miyuki...I was just an idiot."

"Onii-Chan?" Miyuki says staring up at him.

"Miyuki a few days ago when I told you I'd fight you seriously." "I peered into your memories." "I saw you being rejected." "Me putting you down...everything." Kenshin says. "I was disgusted with myself."

Miyuki looks down recalling that day. "It...really hurt." "I won't lie."

Kenshin tightened his embrace. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"What was...your job anyway?" Miyuki says.

"I...was an assassin." Kenshin says. "I killed people for five years."

Miyuki nods slowly. "Why Onee-Chan?"

"She...kinda stumbled in on it when I first began." Kenshin says. "I just got used to having her around after awhile."

"Oh." Miyuki says. "I understand now." "I...I don't like it." "But you were...only trying to protect me." Miyuki says.

"Sorry for babying you." Kenshin says.

"Come on." "Let's get moving." "Negi probably has things wrapped up." Kenshin says.

Miyuki slung one of Kenshin's arms over her shoulders. "I forgive you." She says.

Kenshin smiled closing his eyes. "I'll try to make more time to spend with you."

"Arigatou." Miyuki says.

"Yes." Kenshin says. "By the way you don't have to help me walk." "I've got enough energy for that."

"OK." Miyuki says.

"So Miyuki." "Why did I find this on you?" Kenshin asks pulling out his joint case.

"U-Um." "I..uh got curious." Miyuki says an abashed tone in her voice.

"Heh heh." "Don't worry I got more." Kenshin says.

"O-OK." Miyuki says.

Kenshin put away his joint case and chuckled. "I'm glad we aren't arguing anymore."

"Me too." Miyuki says. "Because...I.."

"Hm?" Kenshin says.

"Because I love Onii-Chan." Miyuki says running forward.

"Ah." Kenshin says

Miyuki turns back to him giggling with her eyes closed smiling wide. "And I don't mean as just a sister either."

She takes off leaving Kenshin to his thoughts. _"Oh crap." He thought. "First Yukari now Miyuki...what's next?" He wondered to himself._

_(break)_

_With Negi._

Negi was having a hard time of it evading the nimble assaults of Evangeline and Chachamaru. "Ha ha ha!" "Looks like your saving grace is nothing more than a false hope!" Evangeline says.

"Sumimasen Negi-Sensei." Chachamaru says charging after her looking to end it.

"HEY! !" "Hold it right there! !"

Evangeline turned as Chachamaru stopped. "Hm...she's here." "Chachamaru."

"Hai." Chachamaru moved to intercept Asuna.

"Chamo now!" Asuna shouts throwing the ermine at the gynoid.

"Right!" Chamo said igniting a reel of flash wire with his wire. _"Ermine flash!"_

Chachamaru was blinded by the flash as Asuna shot by her. Evangeline quirked her eyebrow upward. _"After me again hm?" "Alright then." _Evangeline says extending her hand.

Evangeline was shocked when her barrier was passed through as if it were nothing. _"WHAT THE HELL? !" "AGAIN? !" She raged mentally._

Evangeline glared daggers at Asuna. "This is impossible!" "How did yo-" "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO? !" Indeed Asuna had snatched Negi up and disappeared.

Negi glared at Asuna. "What the hell took you so long?" She whispered harshly.

Asuna waved her hands a sheepish look on her face. "I know I know I'm late." "But I showed up at least." "So...we gonna do this?"

Negi sighed a light blush on her face. "Sure why not."

"Hey Hey I know I ain't your boy toy, but I'm the best you got right now." Asuna says as Chamo activated the ritual.

"He's not a boy to-" Negi was cut off by Asuna's kiss not realizing the ritual had began. _"N-Nani?" _

"_Pactio!" Chamo intones._

Negi yanked herself away. "Wh-What the?" "Why'd you?"

"Hey Hey I know this isn't your first kiss, but just can the comments." Asuna says.

"Yeah Negi-nee you look like you enjoyed that." Chamo says grinning. _"A bisexual mage means more contracts!" _

"I-Iie!" Negi says shaking her head rapidly. "H-How would I explain that to Kenshin if I did!"

"He'd probably welcome the idea." Chamo says.

"Chamo-kun!" Negi shouts.

"Hey." "We still got a fight y'know." Asuna says corralling the two.

Evangeline saw the flash of light. "Is that where they are? !" She growled in frustration.

She smirked when Asuna and Negi came out. "So you really can't handle a battle without Onee-Chan coming to save you?"

"Shut up!" Asuna says. "This is a fair fight now!" She smirks slightly herself. "Just think of me as a stand in for Kenshin and Yukari."

Evangeline's smirk widened. "Don't flatter yourself Kagurazaka." "You wouldn't be able to fill Zettai Sesshoumaru's shoes...much less his partner's."

Asuna narrowed her eyes. _"Zettai Sesshoumaru?" "Absolute Killing Perfection?" _

"Ah but enough posturing." "Chachamaru!" Evangeline says. "Do not underestimate her." "She might be stronger than she looks."

"Yes Master." Chachamaru says.

"_Kagurazaka Asuna." "You have passed right through my barrier twice." "This could get interesting." Evangeline thought._

"Thank you for hurrying here." Negi says. "I'm not going to lose."

"Right." Asuna says smirking confidently.

"Negi!" Evangeline says. "Now that our focus is primarily on one another." "Forget that I am a student for now." "Come at me with everything."

"Right!" Negi says. "Activate the contract for Ministra Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna!" "For 90 seconds!"

Asuna dashed forward meeting Chachamaru in the center of the bridge. _"Whoa!" "I feel as light as a feather!" _She thought blocking a punch from Chachamaru as Negi and Evangeline shouted their activation phrases.

Chachamaru attempted to sweep Asuna's legs, but missed as Asuna hopped over her legs. _"Whoa!" "I'm doing this without even realizing it!" Asuna thought in surprise._

"_Sagita Magica!" "Series Fulgriens!" "Series Glacius!" Negi and Evangeline said respectively._

"Ha!" "You're good, but that incantation was way too long!" Evangeline shouts. _"Sagita Magica!" "Series Obscurans!" _Evangeline says as twenty nine arrows gathered around her.

"_!" "29 arrows! ?" Negi thought in shock. "I have to react quickly!"_

"_Rastel Mascir Magister!" "Gather around me 29 spirits of light!" Negi chanted as the arrows neared. "Sagita Magica Series Lucis!" _

The smoke cleared from the barrage of magic arrows. Evangeline was flying near the bridge. Negi pants. Evangeline smirks. "Feeling a little winded there?" "Too bad for you huh? !" Evangeline says.

"_Lic lac la lac lilac!"__"Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis!"_

Negi recognized the spell and needed to act quickly. _"Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina!" _

"_Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" Evangeline shouts._

"_Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens!" Negi shouts._

The two spells they fired clashed for dominance. Evangeline's spell began forcing Negi's backward. "HA HA HA!" "You're still too green, girl!" Evangeline says.

"Nngh!" Negi grunts as she digs her heels into the bridge.

"Negi!" Asuna shouts worried for her safety.

"_Not good!" "Too strong!" Negi thought. "I...can't...keep this up!"_

"_**Heh heh heh." "Then...allow someone to fill in." "Come on." "You were so willing to let your own student risk your neck for you." The dark voice that she heard earlier said in a sick unnerving tone.**_

"_No!" "Y-You'll just do what you did tried to do last time!" Negi thought desperately trying to keep her spell from being overpowered._

"It's over!" Evangeline says. "I'm going to end this once and for all!"

"_**Do you want to die?" "How will your darling lover feel once you do hm?" "Or what about your two friends that so happen to be his sisters?" "Whatever will they tell your father when they find him?" **_

Negi's eyes widened as an plethora of thoughts raced through her head. Visions of people mourning her death. Kenshin falling in a deep depression, Yukari and Miyuki crying uncontrollably. And most of all her father standing at her grave...desperately wishing he had been there for her.

"_F-FINE!" Negi thought._

"_**Hm hm...Good." "Accept my Darkness!" "Negi Springfield!"**_

Evangeline's eyes widened as she felt a surge of power. Even moreso when she was beginning to be force back by Negi. _"Oh no!" "It's happening again!"_

"What's going on?" "Why is Negi's attack turning black?" Asuna says.

Chachamaru scanned the attack. "An...unknown anomaly?" "What is this?" "It's strange, but I can't identify what's going on?"

Kenshin and Miyuki meanwhile neared the bridge when Kenshin's eyes widened. "Onii-Chan?" Miyuki says.

"No time to explain!" "We gotta move!" Kenshin shouts running toward the clash of spells. _"Kuso!" "It's happening again!" "Please let me make it in time!" _

"D-Dammit!" Evangeline cursed moving out of the way as Negi's attack shot by her destroying a large section of the bridge. Her eyes widened fearfully as her powers left her body as the lights came on. _"Oh no!" "I...I can't defend! !"_

"Master!" Chachamaru yelled rushing in front of her.

"Chachamaru get out of the way!" Evangeline shouts. "There is no way you can defeat her!"

Negi rushed over to Chachamaru in the same form she assumed a couple of days ago and batted Chachamaru out of the way effortlessly.

"Chachamaru!" Evangeline shouts.

Negi stamped her foot down in front of her. _**"Die..."**_

Evangeline squeezed her eyes shut expecting the worst. _"Crap." "This is the way it ends?" "Put down by a girl I was trying to kill?"_

A squelching sound was heard, but not the one Evangeline was expecting. "Kenshin! !"

Evangeline's eyes shoot open and she sees Kenshin standing in front of her with Negi's hand piercing through his stomach. The hand was yanked backward as Miyuki and surprisingly Yukari held Negi back.

"Negi-Chan come back to your senses!" Miyuki says.

"Yeah!" "It's over!" "You've won!" Yukari shouts.

Kenshin holds his arm over his stomach. "Negi...come back to us." "It's OK." "We're here for you."

Negi's body goes stock still as the darkness fades. Her body slackened as she began falling forward. Asuna catches her. "..." "She's alright." She says. "She's just exhausted and passed out."

"Could you take her back to her dorm then?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah." Asuna says cradling Negi in her arms. "Is that wound going to be OK?"

Kenshin rips the buttons down exposing his abdomen. "What wound?" "It's healed already." "My sisters and I are demons remember?"

"Oh." "Right." Asuna says. "See you."

Kenshin sighs igniting his shirt as it burned away. He turned to Evangeline. "What?" She says.

"I want answers." Kenshin says.

"Tch don't we all?" Evangeline says.

Kenshin holds Kuroi Jigoku at her throat. "I'm not fucking around this time." "I know that as a human you also gain a sense of mortality." "Killing you now would be as easy as taking a breath."

Evangeline looked up into his eyes and notices one of them dying black. She looked back down smirking grimly. "And you think I wouldn't welcome such an outcome?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Give me a break." Evangeline says. "You think you've suffered?" "What you went through used to be nothing more than routine living for me." "I do not care for my own life, just as for awhile you could care less whether you lived or died." "Those four years you were completely alone were something no child should have to go through I'm sure." "Not knowing the details I'll leave it at that." "But...I have been betrayed...nearly killed...and abandoned more times then I care to count." "If you were to kill me now...it would be a release from this hell."

Kenshin didn't budge an inch as he drank all of it in. _"She's not lying." "I know that much." "Looks like we're not all that different." "Evangeline."_

Kenshin lowered his blade. Evangeline crossed her arms. "Don't want to go through with it anymore, because you found out I'd welcome death?"

Kenshin shook his head. "That's not it." "Call it...curiosity." He says.

Evangeline narrowed her eyes at him further. "What?"

"Now I'm even more curious about you." Kenshin says. "Because even though you've suffered longer." "We're not all that different."

"What makes you say that?" Evangeline says.

"Because." Kenshin says. "Both of our lives have been irrevocably changed by the same man."

Evangeline stared at him in surprise. "How did you...?"

"I was able to sense your power when we last fought." "It felt oddly like his own." "I just assumed." "Judging by your reaction I'd say I'm correct?" Kenshin says.

Evangeline sighed seeing no point in denying it. "Yes." "That...bastard made me what I am today." "I'd give anything to snap his neck or at least see it snapped."

Kenshin pet her on the head smiling slightly. "Alright then." "I'll work on getting you outta here." "Then we can go fuck his shit up together hows that sound?"

Evangeline looked up at him in disbelief. "Why?" "I've been trying to kill your lover." "I've tried to kill you and your sister."

"Today's enemy is tomorrow's ally." Kenshin says. "Just keep away from Negi in the future." "And...Yukari and I knew what we were getting into when we fought you."

"He is right you know." Yukari says. "It doesn't make sense to hold grudges in matters easily resolved like this." "All water under the bridge."

"Yeah." Miyuki says grinning. "Besides thanks to Eva-Chan I'm closer to Onii-Chan than I ever was before!"

Kenshin turns away. "If you wanna take me up on my offer I'll keep anything you tell me about yourself a secret."

"F-Fine." Evangeline says.

"Well then." "Ja ne." Kenshin says walking away.

"Matte." Evangeline says.

"Huh." Kenshin says turning back to her.

"You said you wanted to know what's going on with Negi." "I have an idea, but you're not going to like it at all."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes going back to being serious. "I haven't liked a lot of things in my life." "Go ahead."

"Well just now when I rolled out of the way of the blast and looked at Negi." "She looked like a demon." Evangeline says.

Kenshin nodded. "I've been thinking that was a type of demon form for her."

"Yes, but it also felt like...my Magia Erebea." "Evidenced more by the magical glyphs that appeared on the backs of her hands." Evangeline told him.

"Souka." Kenshin says. "So basically she's becoming like you?"

Evangeline stroked her chin in thought. "I'm not all that sure myself." "But I do have an idea on where this is going." "A few months before you arrived I was contacted by Ryuushin."

"By Dad?" Yukari asks. "What about?"

"He was attacked." "By Hottan himself." Evangeline says.

Kenshin, Yukari, and Miyuki all stiffened at the mention of Hottan. "Why?" Miyuki says.

Evangeline pointed at Kenshin. "He was after you." "But instead...he ran into your father."

Kenshin glared down at the ground his fists shaking. "Dammit."

"He's fine." Evangeline says. "He even managed to force Hottan to retreat after he sliced off a piece of Hottan's soul using Saigo-Shi surprisingly enough." "All without using Ryuujin's Avarice."

"_**Oh good." "I was worried I forgot to take his soul." Ryuujin says.**_

"_SHUT UP!" Kenshin mentally shouted venomously._

"What happened to the piece of soul?" Miyuki asks.

"Ryuushin was expecting it to stick to his soul and when it was time for Ryuujin to devour him he'd take it with him to the grave." Evangeline says.

"_**Heh heh." "I've been waiting to take a bite out of that blonde bastard for making me his plaything twenty years ago." Ryuujin says.**_

"What happened?" Kenshin asks not liking where this was headed.

"Well instead of attaching to him." "At the exact moment Hottan left his range of sensory...Negi appeared." Evangeline says. "It...must have attached to her soul instead."

All three of her listeners were shocked, but none moreso than Kenshin himself. "What you don't know Kenshin is that my Magia Erebea is based off his magic." "She's probably gaining the abilities to use dark magic because of him."

Kenshin looked down. Not only was Hottan fucking with him...but now he was messing with Negi? He could not accept as he took out his communicator.

"What are you doing?" Evangeline says.

"What's it look like?" Kenshin snarled out. "I'm gonna hunt that blonde haired fucker down and kill him."

"You'd die." Evangeline says. "You're in no condition to fight." "And I'm not done."

Kenshin's hand slammed into his pocket depositing the communicator. "Go on." He says. He begins to feel a shortness of breath drawing his sister's attention.

"_What's wrong with Kenshin?" Yukari thought. "He's panting for no reason?"_

"_Onii-Chan?" "Are you...OK?" Miyuki wondered._

Evangeline sighed. "Are you sure?" "You aren't going to like it."

"Just say it! !" Kenshin spat. He sighed. "I'm...sorry." "I'm just...worried about Negi."

Evangeline sighs deeply. "That's why you aren't going to like what I'm about to say." She looked Kenshin in the eyes. "Kenshin...there is a high probability that...Hottan is killing Negi from within."

Kenshin felt his blood run cold as his heart thumped painfully over and over again in his chest. He faintly heard Miyuki and Yukari's gasps at this new information.

His body began shaking. "Kenshin?" "Is everything alright?" Evangeline says.

He began to hyperventilate, his skin began to pale and sweat uncontrollably. "Kenshin." "What's going on? !" Yukari says.

Kenshin began taking a couple of steps forward. "I...I'm fine!" "Just give me a moment to catch my br-" "ARRGH!" He clutched his heart squeezing his eyes shut as he roared in pain again.

"Onii-Chan! !" Miyuki shouts running up to him.

Evangeline noticed the state his body was in and turned to Chachamaru. "Chachamaru scan him now!"

"Right!" She says.

"Kenshin!" "Come on lay down!" Yukari says putting him on his back. "Where does it hurt? !" "Tell me!"

"M...My whole body feels like it's tearing itself apart! !" Kenshin shouted.

"Master." Chachamaru says. "Kenshin-Sensei is suffering from a major heart attack." "If something isn't done in the next few minutes he will die."

"!" "DIE? !" Miyuki shouts. "O-Onii-Chan can't die!"

"Come on Kenshin!" "Stay with us!" Yukari says trying to keep it together.

Evangeline ran up to him. "Kenshin I need you to wrap your heart in youki." "Keep the flow consistent and constant."

"I don't have any!" Kenshin says. "I used it all fighting Miyuki!"

Evangeline cursed. "Alright!" "You two." "Place your hands on his chest and heal him!" "Then pull the newly restored youki toward his heart!"

"Right!" Yukari and Miyuki say doing as the shinso instructed.

They had restored Kenshin's youki when suddenly Kenshin stopped moving. Yukari and Miyuki feared the worst. "Kenshin...?"

Suddenly Kenshin began coughing and panting. "Fuck...that hurt..."

He was pulled up to a sitting position and embraced. "...?" He made a sound of confusion.

"Thank...goodness you're OK." Miyuki says nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah...do-don't scare us like that again." Yukari says holding him tightly.

Evangeline got up. "Help him to his feet." "While he's here I might as well explain what the hell just happened."

The two complied wiping their eyes of any tears and helped Kenshin. Both of them noticed the look of annoyance on his face. "Something wrong?" Yukari asks.

"No...nothing." Kenshin says.

"Alright Kenshin." "Like Chachamaru said." "You've just suffered a heart attack." "And a major one at that." "It was panic stricken, but...I know what it really was."

"What?" Kenshin says.

"Chachamaru scan his heart." "I want to be sure." Evangeline says.

"Hai." Chachamaru says. A few seconds pass and she beams a vision onto the ground. It was a diagram of a normal heart and of Kenshin's heart.

"Hmm...just as I suspected." Evangeline says looking down at it. "You have a seriously Arrhythmic heart." "Problem is...pulling up your medical records." "It wasn't always like this." Evangeline says as a third diagram appears. "You taken a lot of stab wounds to the heart haven't you?"

Kenshin grit his teeth. "No." "Just four."

Yukari and Miyuki look down at the ground instantly reminded of Kenshin's suicide attempt nearly seven or eight years ago. Kenshin gives Evangeline a brief description of what happened.

"I see." "It must have healed awkwardly." "Through no fault of the healers." "Sometimes these things happen." Evangeline says. "What I told you to do was a way to keep yourself alive." "The drawback is that you can't use the youki for anything else."

Kenshin cursed. "Dammit." His eyes widened as he realized something. "Wait...wouldn't that consume youki to do?"

"Yes." "A bit, but yes." Evangeline says.

"I don't feel a drop in my youki at all." Kenshin says.

"_That would be me." Mirai says. "I've been wrapping my own youki around your heart." "It seems I took a break at the wrong time." "That punch you haphazardly decided to take didn't help matters."_

"_I see." "Thanks Mirai." Kenshin thought._

"Never mind." Kenshin says. "I've had my question answered."

"O...K then." Evangeline says. "Your body is terribly weak right now having just come out of cardiac arrest and now dealing with the arrhythmia."

"We'll carry you." Miyuki says.

(sigh) "Fine." Kenshin says.

"Oh suck it up." Yukari says. "Stop acting like you can do everything alone."

The five make their way to Evangeline's cottage. _**"Hey boss." Yukari says.**_

"_What?" Yukari thought._

"_**You really think you should put this off now?" Yukari says.**_

"_Not this again." Yukari thought exhaustedly._

"_**Well what if this happens again?" Yukari asks. "And you aren't around to save him?"**_

This statement got Yukari thinking. What if Kenshin had another heart attack? What if he died before she could tell him? This possibility was now quite real. _"...I...I'll think about it."_

_**(sigh) "I hope you make the right choice." Yukari says.**_

"_Sis." "Are you listening?" _

"_**Huh?" "Kenshin-nii?" "What are you?" Yukari**_ was silenced as Mirai wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. She moaned into the kiss and deepened it. It broke after a few moments. Mirai smiled. "God I missed that." He says dropping the tone in his voice he usually used with Kenshin, Arika and Ryuujin.

"I..have too." _**Yukari **_says. She wrapped her arms around Mirai's neck. "Thousands of years...we've waited to see each other again." "It'd...only be better...if."

"Aiken was here?" Mirai asks.

"Y-Yeah." _**Yukari **_says. "How are you here?" "How were you able to escape Ryuujin's seal?"

Mirai sighed. "I wasn't." "That little episode just weakened it."

"Souka..." _**Yukari **_says.

"But I'm makin' progress." Mirai says grinning.

"I see." "That's good." _**Yukari **_says.

"Now...onto the reason I came." Mirai says. "I need you to get in touch with Dad and Mom."

"With Hachidai and Nanadai?" "Why?" **_Yukari _**says.

"Because." "It's time." Mirai says. "It's time to initiate the Freedom of the False Shinigami Plan."

_**Yukari **_backed away. "Even if I myself am the Godaime False Shinigami...I still don't think we should go through with this."

Mirai turns away from her looking up at the moonless, starless sky above. "I don't think we should either." "I've enjoyed my time with the me of this dimension."

_**Yukari **_goes to say something when Mirai continued. "But...if we don't." "How will we ever be free?" "From everything?" "From Ryuujin...from that bastard Enma..."

"I'll do it." _**Yukari **_says.

Mirai sighs. "I'm sorry." "But we need to move now rather than later if this plan is going to work." "See you soon."

Mirai vanishes as _**Yukari **_puts her hands to her head. _"Dad...Mom can you hear me?"_

"_Loud and clear Godai...or Yukari rather." "How are you Rokudai and Yondai doing?" Hachidai says._

"_Just fine Dad." "Or should I say Ryuushin?" __**Yukari **__asks._

"_Ha ha." "She's got you there dear." A soft feminine voice says. "Anyway what's up?"_

"_Nanadai...Hachidai." "It's time to initiate Yondai's plan." __**Yukari **__says._

"_...Understood." Hachidai says._

"_Alright." Nanadai says._

"_Now remember." "They have to be ready to tear each other apart by the time we get there." __**Yukari **__says._

"_We know." Hachidai says. "Man this is gonna be rough."_

"_Yes." "Lets just get this over with." Nanadai says._

The connection cuts out and _**Yukari **_sighs curling up into a ball. "I'm so sorry for what's about to happen...lighter half."

(chapter end)

Draconis: Annnd that's a wrap! Hmm...everyone's kinda going about to their own devices so no post chapter conversation.

How will Kenshin cope with his new disability? And what do Mirai and Inner Yukari mean by Ryuujin's seal? And what of this plan? Find out next time!

On another note I'm running a poll on my profile for the my next story. If your interested stop by.

Draconis678 out


	28. Toward the Kansai

Draconis: Let's get started.

Miyuki: What's up?

Draconis: Nothing. I just want to type right now.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 28

Toward the Kansai.

Draconis: Begin.

(start) (A/N: We'll start with something I haven't done in awhile)

_Back in the Present._

"So wait." "You had Arrhythmia?" Gen asks.

Kenshin lights a cigarette. "Still do." "Shit like that just doesn't go away."

"I see." Gen says. "Are you sure you should be smoking?"

"Being a demon negates most health hazards." "My Arrhythmia is something else entirely." Kenshin says.

Gen nods. "I see."

Hikari chooses this moment to walk back into the manor foyer. "Oh Ken-Chan." "You still aren't done telling your story?"

"No." "I'm not even halfway through." Kenshin says.

"Where are you?" Hikari asks.

"Just after Negi's duel with Evangeline." Kenshin says.

"Oh." "By the way Eva-Chan says she needs to see you soon." Hikari nods.

Kenshin nods. "Thanks Mom."

Hikari walks by where he was sitting. "Also...Ryuushin told me what you meant...about having to go back."

Gen was confused by the saddened almost despondent tone in the older woman's voice. Even moreso when Kenshin let out a wistful sigh. "Souka."

"I'll see you later Kenshin." Hikari says.

Kenshin sighs. "See you." Hikari nods and bends down and the both kiss each other on the cheek.

Hikari walks away as Gen stares at her retreating form. Kenshin notices this. "Checkin' her out?"

"Wh-What? !" Gen blushes. "N-No!"

"Hey come on now." Kenshin says grinning. "No need to be shy." "I'll be the first to admit she's a babe."

"Dude that's your Mom!" Gen says.

"So?" Kenshin says. "She likes it when I say she's sexy." "Maybe I just like seeing my Mom happy."

"Whatever." Gen says. "You gonna continue with the story?"

"Yeah." "Now then." "Seeing as Evangeline was brought up." "I actually have a moment with her that happened the day after the fight." Kenshin says. "Made me feel guilty at the time though."

(break)

_Back in the story._

Kenshin's eyes cracked open. "Nnngh." "Man I slept like a fucking rock." He rose up and noticed he was back at Evangeline's cottage. Slowly the memories of last night's events drifted back to him. He looked down at his quivering palms. _"Negi...could be dying...and it's all my fault."_

"Oh you're awake." Kenshin looked over and saw Evangeline coming down the staircase in her usual black dress vest and skirt.

_Kenshin POV._

"Evangeline." I say.

"You seem down." Evangeline notes. "Negi's going to be fine as long as she doesn't give in." "Hell you may even think of a way to take out the soul fragment yourself." Evangeline says. She grins demurely at me. "Unless...you've already given up that is."

"NO!" I unintentionally shout. The sudden rush of blood made my heart thump painfully as my face contorts. _"Mirai."_

"_What?" "I'm teaching Arika how to do this as well." "Just stay calm and your heart should be fine." Mirai says._

"_Well I'm starting to get the hang of it Mirai." Arika says. "Give him a hand."_

"_Alright then." Mirai says._

Evangeline sits down next to me. "So...uh...hows the heart?" She asks. At my look she narrows her eyes. "Hey don't get used to my showing concern." "I'm only doing so because your two baka parents happen to be acquaintances of mine."

I snort humorously. "If you show care to the offspring of an acquaintance it makes me wonder what you'd do if we were friends."

"Ha ha ha!" Evangeline laughs. I join in myself until she smashes her fist on top of my head. "I told you I'm not a friend person." She says.

"Hey I'm gonna be bustin' my ass to bust your ass outta here so the least you could do is warm up to me." I say.

Evangeline rolls her eyes. "Whatever." "I'll give you the benefit of doubt." "Now then." "I did happen to get a hold of Hikari while you were resting." "She knows about your heart condition." "However...she's not told Ryuushin."

"Why?" I say.

"Keh." "I don't know." Evangeline says. "Ryuushin's probably got himself in hot water."

"So much that Mom will keep this secret?" I ask.

"She says she's really pissed at Ryuushin right now." Evangeline says. "And he's apparently the same with her."

I stroke my chin in thought. Dad and Mom were arguing to such a point. I have to make a note to talk to one of them. "I see."

"Now." "I need you to come into the resort with me." Evangeline says grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the sphere.

"Whoa!" I say.

We enter the resort. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Hikari when she found out about the arrhythmia asked me to find out if it had done anything to your endurance and body...well other than the obvious." Evangeline says pulling me further into the resort.

"OooK." I say. "We could have sparred back there."

"No no no." "I'm not in the mood for a spar." Evangeline says.

"How are you going to measure out my endurance then?" I ask as we enter an area with a pool like structure.

"Wait here." Evangeline says walking away. She snapped her fingers and it instantly turned to night time.

"Huh." "Neat." I say looking around at the stars. He looks up at the moon and noticed it was full. "Man it looks beautiful in here."

A mist begins to roll in. "Huh?"

"Kenshin..." A sexy mature sounding voice called out to me.

"Huh?" I say.

A woman with flowing blonde hair and the same color eyes as Evangeline sauntered out of the mist. She had creamy pale white skin. She also had an hourglass figure that made me turn away for a moment to wipe my mouth free of any drool I might have had coming out. I looked over again at her noticing her figure closing in. My eyes traveled down to her bountiful large breasts. I tried to place her cup size at around D or E. My eyes traveled further downward to her abdomen with was nice and firm. Further on downward my eyes landed on her supple hips especially eying the patch of blonde hair just above her womanhood.

My god...this woman was gorgeous! Suddenly she casts me with an amused grin. "See something you like boya?" "I thought you had someone already."

My eyes felt like they were about to pop out of my head. "The hell? !" "Evangeline? !"

"Ha ha ha." Evangeline laughs. "You were really eying me up there boya." "This is the adult form I usually go into when I gain my powers back." "You like?" She asks.

"I...I refuse to answer." I say turning my head away from Evangeline. Even though subconsciously I really did not want to. I must remain faithful to Negi!

"Mmm hm hm." Evangeline hums quietly to herself. "Look at me." "I don't care."

"I have a lover Evangeline." I reply weakly.

"And?" "She's not here is she?" Evangeline tempts.

"That doesn't matter." I say.

Evangeline sighs. "You wouldn't wanna suffer a heart attack the first time you two make love would you?" "This is all that's serving a purpose for."

My face twitches as I turn away. _"Kenshin." "What are you thinking?" Mirai asks._

"_I gotta remain faithful...but...I don't wanna worry her because of my heart condition." I replied._

"_Kenshin...as Negi's mother I'd advise you not to, but...you need to find out your limits as well." Arika says_

"_**Boy if you turn down this nice piece of ass in front of you I will lose what little respect I have for you." Ryuujin says.**_

"_Shut up!" Arika shouts at him._

My eyebrow furrowed. Was I really about to cheat on my girlfriend for her sake?

"Well?" Evangeline says. "It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

"Except you ain't a lady." I say narrowing my eyes. "You cannot use this as blackmail against me." "Because I'm telling her as soon as we leave."

"Even about your heart?" Evangeline says. "Besides I'll just tell her what's going on." "I have to speak with her about the darkness anyway."

"Fine." I say.

Evangeline grinned snapping her fingers. Several copy robots of Chachamaru with differing hairstyles stripped me of all my clothes and tossed me into the water.

Evangeline stripped down herself and followed him in. I instinctively backed away. "N-Not so fast..." I say. "I'm not..."

"First things first." Evangeline says sinking her fangs into my neck.

"Ah..." I gasp. "I...Isn't this counter-productive?"

"Hoou shoo?" Evangeline says sucking and licking at the blood seeping out.

"This will make my heart work harder right?" I ask.

"Thash ish wat the ehergy sheeild is fhor..." Evangeline replies then pulls away. "But it can't compensate for the physical exhaustion accompanied by a long fight, strenuous workout if you run out of youki and we're here to find out if you can handle an orgasm."

"I see." I say. I gasp as Evangeline's hand slides downward and grasps the shaft of my semi hard cock.

"Just lay back and let me lead." Evangeline says leaning up and licking his ear. I nod slowly unsure of what I should even do. I didn't want to take a chance and set off my arrhythmia.

I see Evangeline look down and lick her lips. I look down as well and see my 'soldier' standing 'at attention. Her licking her lips must be a good sign that I'm well endowed. She's lived for awhile so she's probably gotten around a few times.

Noticing our arrangement I snake an arm around her waist and grasp her butt squeezing the flesh in my hands. She let out a hiss not expecting that, but judging by the look on her face as she looked at me it was more of a 'you better keep that up boya' kind of hiss. So I did as I massaged her derriere in my hand snaking my other hand around her to assist it.

Meanwhile she placed the palm of her hand on the underside of my penis stroking it softly almost teasingly. I began panting huskily as she reached down with another hand and fondled my testicles. Evangeline smiled at me...a smile that seemed out of place as it was the very first I'd seen from her. She licked the wound on my collarbone she herself had made. "You know you can tease more than my bum boya." She says. "I even went through the trouble of putting on my adult form just for you."

Just for me? Where did that come from? I wanted to question her about that statement, but as if to stop me she gripped my shaft tightly and stroked quickly. I let out a deep moan as one of my hands left her rear end and raised to grasp one of her breasts. I watched her face as I did. She looked as if she was trying to fight off a moan of her own. Maybe she had sensitive breasts. It would make sense...she doesn't usually assume this form.

Losing her internal battle her eyes narrowed moaning softly. Her voice...sounded so beautiful just now. I wanted to hear her moan again as I tightened my grasp. The effect was instantaneous as she let out a louder moan.

A pang of guilt hit my chest as I remembered...I was dating Negi. This was...This was cheating on her. Evangeline notices my conflict and goes to say something when I sigh. "I'm sorry Evangeline." "I just can't help it."

"I see." "Kenshin." "I'll cut a deal with you." "Let me do this." "And I'll take responsibility for this." Evangeline says.

I nod slowly. "I know...I need to do this." "But...I'm sorry I can't be the lover you want."

Evangeline's cheeks flare a deep red hue before looking down at her handiwork below. "It's fine." "I...have gotten further with you...than with either Nagi or Ryuushin."

I went to ask what she meant by that when she slid down my body and to my hardened dick. I see her smile again as her hand lazily jacked me off. "You are gonna make that girl of yours a very happy woman."

At this I actually had the nerve to grin. "Tell me about it." "That's what the ladies tell me."

"Oh ho?" "Confident are we?" Evangeline says grinning at me. "Let's get started then." She brushes some hair from her face before taking the tip of the head inside her mouth. It almost looked as if she was kissing it when I felt her tongue flicking over the slit making me gasp.

She looked up at me with a somewhat smug look in her eyes as she continued flicking the slit. I felt a liquid come out of my cock only to be taken by the beautiful shinso's tongue.

"Mmm." I heard her moan in content. Apparently she liked the taste of my precum. My eyes widened fractionally as she sandwiched my manhood in between her wonderfully soft bosoms. She began to move them up and down alternately while she took the rest of the head into her mouth circling her tongue around it.

I sat back and relaxed at this feeling. It was nearly indescribable how good this felt. If I had to...I would say it felt...euphoric. I wondered to myself how Evangeline could make me feel so good just using her breasts and mouth.

It was then I felt it. A cold feeling enveloped the inside edges of her breasts that touched my cock while I felt a slightly colder feeling teasing the back end of my lower head. It wasn't enough to shrink my cock or the blood vessels therein, but it was however enough to drive me nuts!

"E...van...gel...ine." I moan out lustfully as I set my hand on her head. I hear soft laughter from her indicating her amusement. As if to give me freedom from this sexual torture as she was just teasing me this whole time it felt like she extracted my member from her 'heavenly valley.' She stroked it at first making me moan in disappointment as I felt the pressure start to build at the base of my cock.

"Something wrong boya?" Evangeline says.

I smile weakly at her. "Wrong?" "What makes you think something's wrong here?"

Evangeline laughed again. "Whatever." "Seeing you look desperate is kind of pathetic so...let's just move on." In one fell swoop she devoured all nine or ten inches of my cock not even choking or gagging a bit. "Fuck!" I groan feeling the tightness of her throat.

"Mmm hm hm hm." Evangeline sounded bobbing her head up and down. I'm sure she felt me squirm under her as my eyes began rolling in the back of my head. What I was feeling now put the earlier feeling to shame. Evangeline's hand which was ice cold at this point grabbed hold of my sack fondling and twisting it around.

"So good." I moan. "Don't stop!"

"_**Whew!" "This chick's pretty good!" "Maybe I should take over get some of this for myself." Ryuujin says.**_

"_FUCK OFF!" I mentally shout. "You already get to feel everything thanks to the seal!"_

"_**Fine." "Fuck." Ryuujin says rolling his eyes.**_

Evangeline notices my face contort into a glare. I hear her voice in my head separate from the three beings in my head. _"Something wrong?"_

"_Ah nothing." "Just Ryuujin being a fucking asshole." I say. _

"_Oh well thanks for not letting him out." Evangeline says. "I can take you down, but him...not so much."_

All the while we were talking I was getting ever closer to cumming. Evangeline apparently felt my cock twitching and hummed. The resulting vibrations from her vocal cords sent me over the edge. "Evangeline!" I groan out cumming hard into her mouth.

As her mouth fills up with my semen I begin to pant heavily. I never panted this heavily before from a blowjob. My arrhythmia and Evangeline sheer skill playing a part in it. My chest started to hurt for a few moments. Taking what she says into account I tried to wrap youki only to have it repelled. _"Don't worry Kenshin." "I got ya covered." Mirai says._

"_Thanks." I reply._

Taking a few breaths everything returns to normal. "Well?" Evangeline asks.

"I'm fine." "Other than a few chest pains and being more winded I think I can handle sexual release." I say.

"Ok...good." Evangeline says. "Now...I need you to do something for me."

"Name it." I say.

Evangeline got out of the water and pulled me out as well. She then turned away from me and spread her ass cheeks apart with one hand. "Swallowing your seed got me turned on." "I...I want you inside me."

I detected a small quiver running through her voice. "Biggest you've taken I presume?" She nodded slowly. "Yes." "But don't hold back."

"I'll take care of you." I say grasping her ass in my hands pushing her hand aside. Getting myself lined up I forced my way into Evangeline's pussy groaning at how tight it was. "Damn." "When was your last screw? !" I say incredulously.

"A..A little over a century ago." Evangeline replies. "Now stop talking and fuck me!"

"Got ya!" I say thrusting in and out of her cunt. Evangeline used a column in front of her for balance covering her mouth with the other. I grinned to myself. She didn't want to seem weak by begging for more or even letting me hear her moans.

The sounds of flesh smacking resounded through this bath hall we were in as I continued to bang the beautiful blonde in front of me. She still would not take her hand off her mouth even though I know she wanted more.

I reached forward pulling her in close pressing her back against my firm chest as my hands fondled her breasts. I still wanted to hear her voice in ecstasy and to look at her face as I fucked her.

Evangeline's eyes widened as I, without warning turned her around still keeping my manhood inside her and placed her back against the column looking in her eyes as my hands held her wrists at her sides. Draped over my forearms were here legs.

"Wh-What are you doing? !" Evangeline says loudly with a light stutter in her voice not out of shyness, but because of my ministrations.

"I like hearing your voice when your in pleasure." "I want to absorb what your face looks like when you cum." I say smiling.

"Baka!" "Don't say such embarrassing things!" "We aren't lovers!" Evangeline shouts.

"Maybe we aren't." I say. "Still begs the question." "You gonna demand more or what?"

Evangeline's cheeks flushed deeper than they already were from the sex. "Do it.." She whispered.

"Hm?" "What?" I asks.

"FUCK ME HARDER WITH THIS THICK FUCKING COCK YOU BASTARD!" Evangeline screamed at me in irritation and ecstasy.

I grin in response. "As you wish milady." I pound away at her begging cunt as she cried out. "Fuck!" "Kenshin!"

I close one of my eyes making sure I get to see her 'cum face'. I didn't have to wait long as her vaginal walls clamped down on my cock as she began screaming in orgasm. "Kenshin! !"

I get one good look at her face before I lose control squeezing my eyes shut. "Evangeline! !"

We both fall in a heap holding one another. I don't know if she meant to or if it was out of reflex. But I do however hear one almost indiscernable phrase that I have to ask again just to make sure I heard her right.

She shoves me away blushing. "Nothing." "I didn't say anything."

I roll my eyes and get up. I felt weak, but I'd live. It seems the arrhythmia had weakened my endurance. I wonder if it was like this the whole time? Just a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

"Well." "Let's get out of here." "Best not to keep your girlfriend waiting." Evangeline says.

I nod and we get dressed.

_End Kenshin POV_

_(break)_

_Outside_

Evangeline and Kenshin sat at a cafe. Kenshin had a nervous, guilty look on his face. Evangeline smacked him over the head. "I told you already I'd handle it."

"I know." Kenshin says tapping his index finger on the table. "I can't help it...I mean I cheated on her."

"Cheated on who?" Kenshin and Evangeline look over to see Negi standing next to the table. The former had a big 'oh shit!' look on his face.

"You're the only one he's in a relationship with baka." Evangeline says.

Negi narrowed her eyes sitting down not looking at Kenshin at all. "Who?"

"U..Uh."

"Kenshin" "Shut up." Negi and Evangeline say.

Kenshin felt himself shrink under their glares. "S-Sumimasen."

Evangeline rolls her eyes. "I should probably tell you that Kenshin was stricken with a serious heart ailment last night."

Negi didn't budge. "What?"

"He had a heart attack brought on by a condition known as arrhythmia." Evangeline says.

Negi cast her boyfriend with a half worried half angry look making him look away. "Really, now what's that got to do with him cheating?"

"Because I'm the one he did it with." Evangeline says not failing to notice the glyphs appearing on the backs of Negi's palms. "At the request of Hikari I needed to make sure he could hand strenuous activity and that fit the bill."

Kenshin looked down at the table hanging his head in shame. Negi sighed roughly. "She must hate me." He whispered.

"No...I don't." Kenshin's head snapped back over to her. "I'm just annoyed you didn't tell me this sooner." "I could have helped you know." Negi says with an annoyed look on her face.

"That was kind of my fault." Evangeline says. "I caught him right as he woke up."

"I see." Negi says.

Kenshin hung his head again. "Negi..."

"How do you plan on making this up to me?" Negi asks.

"...How bout this." Kenshin says. "Seeing as...I cheated." "If you find anyone you'd like to...do the same with." "I...I'll look the other way."

Negi detected the heavy amounts of guilt in his voice and shook her head. "No." "I won't." "Think of something else."

Kenshin nods slowly. "Alright."

Evangeline sighed. "It's obvious he still loves you." "No sense in breaking up over what was essentially a health check up."

Negi narrowed her eyes in an annoyed manner. "Next time I'd appreciate it if you left it to the professionals."

Evangeline rolls her eyes. "What?" "You want him to be screwing that blue haired Shizuna who put yours, my adult forms, and his twin sister's busts to utter shame?"

"Evangeline." Kenshin says. "Remember."

"Oh right." Evangeline says. "Negi." "In addition to helping Kenshin come clean with you I also need to inform you of a few things. "One being is that the 'sensation' you've been feeling is a form of dark magic."

"What?" Negi says in shock. "But...I use wind, lightning and light." "That can't be right."

"Well it is." "You lost control again last night." Kenshin says.

"In this turn of events." Evangeline says. "I must take you under my wing." "From this point on your are hereby my disciple."

Negi wasn't sure what to feel so she narrowed her eyes. "What if I refuse?"

"What if you end up killing Kenshin in one of your darkness related rampages?" Evangeline pointed out. "He does now have a weak spot you could exploit."

Negi looked down at the table. "I see." "So you're telling me that if I become your disciple...I won't hurt Kenshin or anyone else?"

Evangeline shrugged. "Depends on how hard you train really." "The being inside you controlling the darkness will try to take you over much like Ryuujin does with Kenshin." "I'm going to teach you how to resist it."

Negi nodded. "But still." "Why are you doing this?" "Until last night you were trying to kill me."

Evangeline turned to Kenshin. "Should we tell her?" "He's more yours and Nagi's enemy than mine so it's your call."

Kenshin nods. "I suppose." "If we don't she's just keep asking."

"What?" Negi asks.

"The man who is doing this to you is named Hottan." "I believe Kenshin already told you about him." Evangeline says.

"Huh?" Negi says.

"He's the LifeMaker I brought up back in the woods." "The guy that almost did me and my old man in." Kenshin says.

Negi's body stiffened. "That man?" She says uneasily.

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "While you train I'm going to be looking for a way to extract him."

"But how?" "You would be training too." Negi says.

"We have a special training area." Kenshin says.

"Also Negi." "Due to some information I received from him." Evangeline says pointing at Kenshin. "If you are looking for Nagi a good place to start would be Kyoto."

"Really?" Negi asks. "Um...thanks." She looks away. "So when does training begin?"

"Hm...well you guys will be going on a field trip to Kyoto in a few days to a week." "So we'll start when you get back." Evangeline says. "Now if you have no more questions I'll be leaving."

Evangeline, Negi and Kenshin parted ways. "Negi."

She turns to Kenshin. "Hm?"

"I..." Kenshin's voice trailed off.

"What?" Negi asks.

"Nothing." "Never mind." Kenshin says walking on ahead.

Negi caught up to him and cut him off. "If you're feeling guilty still then don't be." She says.

Kenshin closes his eye. "It's not that."

"Then what?" Negi asks.

Kenshin sighs. "I'll say just this." "What happened between me and Evangeline shouldn't have happened."

"We've been over that already!" Negi shouts losing her patience.

Kenshin was unfazed opening his eye gazing distantly at her. "I lost two people I loved once." "I don't want to lose a third."

Negi stared on ahead as Kenshin walked by her. _"Two people he loved...?" "Lost?" _

Negi began to wander around the grounds. _"I...It kind of makes sense." "How he would still be guilty even though he knows I'm not as mad as I initially was." "Does it have anything to do with that...'hellhole' he referred to?"_

Soon she bumped into Yukari and Miyuki. Negi faintly noticed the former's face twist into an expression of guilt before she shook her head. "What's up?" Yukari asks.

"Nothing." Negi says.

"Bullshit." Miyuki says. "What's going on?"

"..." "Can I ask a personal question about Kenshin?" Negi asks.

"No Negi we can't tell you how long his 'pole' is." Miyuki says suggestively wagging her finger.

"Th-That's not what I wanted to ask at all!" Negi blushed.

"What then?" Yukari asks.

"Has...has Kenshin ever loved anyone else besides me?" Negi asks.

The two sisters blinked. "Uh...are you sure that's a question we should answer?" Yukari asks.

"I doubt I'll get an answer out of Kenshin." Negi says.

"What happened?" Miyuki says. Negi sighed and told them about her conversation from earlier.

Yukari sighed muttering under her breath. "Dammit Mom." "First you and Dad are fighting now this?"

"So...has he?" Negi asks.

"Well there is one." "A girl named Theodora." Miyuki says. "She and Kenshin broke up three almost four years ago." "Supposedly it was a bad one."

"But he said he's lost two people he loved." Negi says.

"Two?" Miyuki said in confusion.

Yukari furrowed her brow in thought. _"Two?" "Who else could he have held feelings for like he does Negi?"_

"Sorry Negi." "We can't help you there." Yukari says. "We don't know."

"I see." Negi says. "Thanks anyway."

Meanwhile with Kenshin he was sitting in a tree a lit cigarette in his hand.

"_Why am I even still thinking about her?" "She's gone." Kenshin thought._ In the other was his photo album necklace. It was open to a picture of two children. One a boy which was him wearing a tattered outfit not unlike his current casual wear. Next to him was a girl wearing a white summerdress. She was around his age with messy dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She had a wide smile on her face her arms wrapped affectionately around Kenshin's neck. He took out the picture and turned it around. On the back it read.

"_I'll never forget you Kenshin-kun." "Sincerely, Atsuki Natsushi."_

Kenshin held the picture close to his face his eyes closed trying to stop tears that threatened to come out. _"I never...ever forgot you either." "Atsuki-Chan." _

(break)

A day had passed and Negi had found out that their trip to Kyoto was being canceled in favor of going to another more peaceful locale. Not exactly how Ayaka had worded it, but that's the gist Kenshin said he had gotten out of it.

Speaking of Kenshin, To Negi he seemed back to normal. It bothered her because just yesterday he seemed so distant. She did not want him hiding his thoughts from her. It's almost like he forgot that yesterday even happened. She tried to ask about the other girl he loved, but he instantly changed the subject on her before she could get the question all the way out. Like he had expected her to ask.

Right now they were on the way to the headmaster's office. "So why are we heading to the headmaster's office again?" Kenshin asks a bored expression on his face.

Negi reminded him that she wanted to find out more about her father and needed to go to Kyoto to do so. She needed to force the issue with Konoemon. _"Should I try asking again?" "Or would I be coming off as nosy?"_

"Something up?" Kenshin asks.

Negi shook her head. _"Only you putting on a clear facade." _She thought.

Kenshin nodded. "OK then." Before she could say anything more Kenshin knocked on the door to Konoemon's office.

"Come in!" Kenshin twisted the knob and entered.

"What's up old man?" Kenshin asks casually.

"Nothing too much." Konoemon says. "Is everything going well?" Konoemon asks more to Kenshin than Negi.

"I'm fine." Kenshin says. "Everything's normal."

Konoemon nods. "Very well." "Negi-Sensei you were the one who needed to see me." "What was it?"

"Ayaka-San told me you were planning on canceling the trip to Kyoto." "Why?" Negi asks.

"Well it's not exactly canceled yet." "It's just...**_they _**don't want you to go." Konoemon says.

"They?" Negi asks.

"Probably the Kansai Magic Association." Kenshin says.

"You mean the eastern mages?" Negi asks. "But won't you being with me alleviate that?"

"The Chief himself asked that I not send Kenshin down due to some personal problems." Konoemon says.

Kenshin narrowed his eye but didn't say anything. "But." "I've decided to ignore it." "I want to make peace with the eastern mages." "So I'll send you along as a special envoy." "I'll send Kenshin along after I inform him of a few things." Konoemon says extending his hand to Negi with a letter. "Pass this along to their boss." "You maybe in danger along the way however."

"That doesn't matter." "I'll do it!" Negi says smiling confidently. Konoemon chuckled. "I like this new air of confidence in you." "Did something happen over these past few days?"

"Ah...u-um." "No." "I just." Negi stutters out catching what the old man was implying. Konoemon chuckled loudly. "Just an old man joke."

"Wh-Whatever." Negi says looking off to the side.

"Now please leave." "I need to have a word alone with Kenshin." Konoemon says.

"But...we're dating." "Shouldn't I be present if it's something serious." Negi asks.

"Are you sure you want to?" Konoemon asks.

"Negi." Kenshin says. "I'm sure it's nothing." "I'll be down in a few moments."

"O...OK." Negi says. Kenshin completely misses the hurt look on her face and she leaves the room.

"You know she was hurt by that right?" Konoemon asks taking out his pipe.

Kenshin sighs. "Yeah." "She's been asking more and more about my past."

"Why not just tell her?" Konoemon asks.

"Because it's just that." "The past." "I want her to just let it go." Kenshin says.

"Even the part she wants to know the most?" "About young Miss Atsuki?" Konoemon asks.

Kenshin looked up at him a clear look of surprise on his face. "How...did you?"

"I'm one of the magic world leaders." Konoemon says. "We observed you during your time in Megalomesembria." "We just weren't sure how to get you out though." "During that time we observed your interactions with Atsuki-San and her mother."

"What's it matter?" Kenshin says looking out the window taking a drag of the cigarette he had lit before the conversation began. "She's long gone now anyway."

He completely missed the look on Konoemon's face. _"I wouldn't be so sure about that Kenshin." He thought. "If the information I received is correct that is."_

"So what's going on?" "I haven't been able to get in touch with either of my parents and Eishun's being tight lipped about it." Kenshin says.

"Ah." "Before we begin Kenshin." "How has Kono-Chan's training been coming along?" Konoemon asks.

"Fine I suppose." "I haven't had a whole lot of time to teach her." "But she's coming along fairly well in healing." Kenshin says. "And I've taught her how to use two of my charms for defensive measures."

"You know." "When you yourself master eastern magic you won't need the tags anymore." Konoemon says. "You will just need direct contact and a thought." "The magic cost is significantly higher though."

"I see." Kenshin says.

"And what about the scroll I unearthed for you?" "The one from the Slayer of Ryuujin himself?" Konoemon asks.

"It's...coming along." "The Gensou Mokushiroku is a difficult spell to learn." Kenshin says.

"Of course." "It was the one he used to defeat the god of dragons after all." Konoemon says.

"The oddest thing was." "In the letter that came with it." "He said this spell was to be brought straight to the eldest child of his two students upon his arrival here in Mahora." Kenshin says. "How could he have known that Mom and Dad would have three children and that I would be the eldest?"

"I'm not sure myself." Konoemon says. "It seems like he meant it for you all along." "Did you give the other scroll to Yukari-San?" "It was a technique of his sisters that she wanted passed along."

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "Let's stop beating around the bush already." "What's going on?"

Konoemon sighs. "Have a seat."

Kenshin does so and lights another cigarette. He knew he was beginning to form a habit to these things, but breaking habits came relatively easy to him. "Kenshin." "Your.." Konoemon trailed off unsure of how to tell him. "Your father." "Last night."

"Spit it out already." Kenshin says.

Konoemon sighed again. "Eishun threw Ryuushin into prison last night." "For attempting to kill Hikari."

Kenshin felt his body stiffen. "What?" "That...That can't...b-be."

"A couple of nights ago Eishun was roused awake by shouts of anger coming from where he had the two sleeping." "He found the two screaming at each other."

"What was being said?" Kenshin asks.

"..."

Kenshin stood up. "Konoemon please." "I need to know."

"Hikari was screaming at Ryuushin because he brought up how she almost killed him the night you and Yukari were born." "Saying that it wasn't her fault." "Ryuushin then said that if she didn't want to have children so soon that would have never happened which served to infuriate her even more." "Before the argument could get physical Eishun put Ryuushin into a wall." "Asking him what the hell was going on." "Ryuushin spat in his face and told him to stay out of it." "Eishun forced the two to stay in opposite ends of his manor put his patrol inside the house to ensure there wouldn't be a confrontation."

Kenshin sucked down the rest of the cigarette. A despondent look on his face. "What next?"

"Well...the next morning Ryuushin awoke with no recollection of the night." "He was confused at what was going on and constantly asked why his wife was glaring at him with such hatred in her eyes." Konoemon says. "By the time Eishun had time to talk to him...Ryuushin had changed again and had Hikari pinned to a wall his claws poised to slit her throat." "Eishun broke the two apart and put Ryuushin to the ground and had him thrown into his maximum security prison." "As soon as the guards hauled Ryuushin off Hikari broke into tears begging to know what had happened to the man she loved." "The reason Eishun isn't saying anything is because...he wasn't sure you could take it." "But I felt you needed to know."

Kenshin walked away from him. "Thanks." "I'll be leaving now."

Konoemon closes his eyes as Kenshin left the room. He heard a loud banging noise followed by Kenshin's voice shouting. "GODDAMMIT! !"

(sigh) "I'm sorry." Konoemon says.

(break)

_The next day._

Negi was cleaning the dorm with Konoka. They were almost done so Negi turned to Konoka. "Hey Konoka-San?"

"Hm?" "What is it Negi-Chan?" Konoka asks.

"You and Kenshin are friends right?" Negi asks trying to unearth some information about her boyfriend.

"Hai." Konoka smiles. "We've been friends since we were kids." She giggles. "He was so shy back then."

"He was?" _"Kenshin...shy?"_ Negi said then thought. She shook her head. "Ah...besides that." "Do you know about any girls he might have loved?"

Konoka rubbed her cheek a thoughtful look on her face. "Auhm..." "Not really." "He really only visited me a lot." "Although from nine to five years ago he didn't visit once." "It kind of felt like he had forgotten about me."

"I see." Negi said. _"That must be the time he was stuck in the 'hellhole'." She thought._

"Hey Negi-Chan can I tell you a secret from one girl to another?" Konoka asks.

"Uh." "I don't mind." "What is it?" Negi asks.

"Well..." Konoka says. "You know how I told you I was turning down omiais right?"

"Yes." "Because you thought you were too young to get married right?" Negi says.

"Well." Konoka says smiling out toward the window. "That isn't exactly the whole reason."

"What is it then?" Negi asks.

"Well." Konoka says. "You aren't going to like this, but...I have a crush on Ken-kun."

Negi blinked. "You do?"

She nods. "Yes." She claps her hands together with an apologetic smile on her face. "It doesn't mean I'm going to try to take him from you." "He really likes you."

"I understand." "I've often suspected that other girls have crushes on him." Negi says. "Seeing the way some of them act toward them."

Konoka nods. "Yeah."

"It's just he seems distant recently and when I try to talk to him about it he brushes it off and tells me not to worry." Negi says. "But I can't help but worry about him."

Konoka pats her on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure something out." "By the way." "Asuna's birthday is coming up soon." "Do you mind coming shopping with me?"

"No." Negi says. The two finish up and get dressed. Negi blushed turning to Konoka. "Konoka-San do I really have to wear this?"

"Aw come on." "It looks cute on you." Konoka says. "Think if Ken-kun saw you in it."

Negi blushed looking down at her outfit which was a pink strapped top that literally hugged her torso. Beneath that was a pair of nearly skintight jeans. "B-But." "It kinda feels like I'm showing off." Negi says.

Konoka giggled. "At least you got something to show off." She digs around and finds a light jacket that matched the tops color. "Here."

Negi slung it on. "Thanks."

The two made their way into town. "So...what are we looking for exactly?" Negi says

"Oh anything really." "I've already found the perfect gift." Konoka says.

"So anything Asuna would like." Negi says.

"Yup." Konoka says.

While they shopped they failed to realize they were being tailed. "Wait what's going on here?"

"They're probably just doing some last minute shopping for the trip Misa." "Much like we should be doing!"

Misa turned to her. "Aw come on Madoka." "We've got plenty of clothes."

"Whatever." Madoka says rolling her eyes. "Sakurako I assume you agree."

"Ah this sounds like fun." "Just play along Madoka." Sakurako says cheerfully.

They see Konoka holding a shirt over herself and Negi complimenting her on it. "W-Wait." "You guys don't think this could be a..." Misa trailed off.

Madoka rolled her eyes again. "Are you doing this on purpose?" "Negi-Sensei's already dating someone as it is."

"Yeah I know, but Kenshin-kun seems like he'd be open to this." Misa says.

"Wait...now that you mention it." Sakurako trails off.

"And Kenshin doesn't room with her any longer." Madoka says falling into the cycle.

"And Asuna goes to sleep early so..." Misa says as the three conjure up an image of Konoka staring lovingly into Negi's eyes.

Madoka quickly shook her head. "W-W-Wait a second!" "That just sounds off." "If that were true we'd probably end up putting a wedge between Kenshin-kun and Negi and getting them both fired!"

"We gotta tell someone!" Misa says grabbing her phone. She punched in a number.

"Hello?" A tired male voice rang out on the other end.

"Kenshin-kun you got to see this!" She sent him a picture.

"How did you get this number?" "This is my private phone!" Kenshin barked into his communicator.

"Not important!" "Just look!" Misa says.

Kenshin sighed and looked at the picture. It was of Negi and Konoka smiling while the latter held a shirt. "So?" "Konoka and Negi are clothes shopping." "Big whoop."

"Big whoop? !" "Konoka's going to take Negi from you!" Misa shouts.

Kenshin tossed his communicator onto the table. "There's no way that'd happen."

"Hey don't hang up!" "Pick up the damn phone!" Misa says.

"Hey they're on the move!" Madoka says.

Negi looked back thinking she had heard something. "What's up?" Konoka asks.

"Nothing." "It's just I could have sworn I heard one of the students." Negi says.

"A-Anyway sorry for bring up my problems to you." "It's probably something you don't wanna hear." Negi says.

"No it's Ok." Konoka says. "Ken-kun means a lot to me." "And Negi-Chan and I are friends."

Negi smiled. "Th-Thank you."

The three cheerleaders watched this. They couldn't hear what was being said, but saw their smiles.

Misa tried calling Kenshin again. This time he was with Asuna. "Not this shit again." Kenshin says answering. "What?"

He held the speaker away from his ear as Misa yelled into the receiver about Negi and Konoka's supposed date. "What's going on?" Asuna asks.

"Nothing." "Misa seems to think Negi's dating Konoka behind my back." Kenshin says in annoyance.

Asuna rolled her eyes. "What a load."

"Anyway we're gonna keep tailing them I'm going to send you a picture!" Misa says.

"Hey don't do that!" Kenshin shouts.

"Hm what's going on?" A voice said from behind Kenshin. He paled finding Ayaka and his sisters. 

At the same time the picture popped up. It was of Negi and Konoka sharing a sundae. Ayaka gaped. "What the hell is going on? !"

"Huh?" Yukari says getting a look at the picture. "Hm." "I suddenly have the urge to eat ice cream."

"Same here." Miyuki says. "That sundae looks good!"

"That's beside the point!" Ayaka says. "Misa you keep tailing those two." "Student teacher relationships are strictly off limits!"

Yukari looked over Ayaka's shoulder and saw Kenshin rubbing his temples in annoyance while Asuna face palmed. "Well Ayaka you don't seem to be against it when it you."

By this time Ayaka had already hung up. "What's that supposed to mean Yukari-San?"

"Oh come on Ayaka-Chan!" Miyuki says in a cheerful tone. "You've got the hots for Onii-Chan!"

"Ah!" Ayaka says blushing furiously. "I absolutely do not!"

Yukari laughed teasingly. "You keep on denying it."

Ayaka pulled Yukari in close. "And what if I let the rumor about you and Kenshin-Sensei slip hm?"

Yukari narrowed her eyes threateningly. "You do it and they'll never find your body."

"Try me." Ayaka says

(break)

_With Negi and Konoka_

Later on in the day Negi and Konoka had tried and failed to buy anything extra to the gift they had intended to give Asuna. Negi however didn't mind it. "Today was fun Konoka-San." "Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem." Konoka says. "I wonder why that group of three kept buying all the stuff we wanted though?"

"No Idea." Negi says then let out a yawn. "I'm tired."

Negi began tettering when her head ended up on Konoka's lap. "Hey Konoka-San."

"Hai?" Konoka asks.

"If part of my idea to cheer Kenshin-kun up and get him to open up more involves you." "Would you help me?" Negi asks.

"Hm hm." Konoka giggled. "Of course."

Negi smiled drifting off into a nap. Off in the distance the cheerleader girls watched. "Ok this kinda looks weird with two girls. " Misa says.

Sakurako looked off in the distance. "Oh crap duck down."

"What?" Madoka asks.

"Kenshin-Sensei's coming." Sakurako says.

Konoka turns her head hearing Kenshin walk up to her. "Ken-kun?" "What are you doing here?"

"Asuna and I split up." "She's on her way here." Kenshin says. "I swear though Misa was giving me a headache the whole way here."

"Oh?" Konoka asks. "What about?"

Kenshin rolled his eye. "She seemed to think you two were dating."

Konoka giggled. "How silly!" "I wouldn't dream of stealing Negi-Chan away from you!"

Kenshin laughed. "Yeah."

"Hey Ken-kun." Konoka says. "Why don't you tell Negi a little more about yourself?"

Kenshin sighed. "Because she wants to know more about my past." "I prefer to leave the past where it is."

"Well you had no problem telling me about it." Konoka says.

"That's because you're my closest friend." Kenshin says.

"But Negi-Chan's your girlfriend." Konoka retorted.

Kenshin batted his eye away. "I...I just don't know how." "OK?" "It's bad enough I told her about a few of my hitman jobs." He says sitting down next to Konoka.

Konoka smiled and kissed Kenshin on the cheek. "Take your time and figure it out." "I have a feeling Negi will wait." "She'll worry constantly, but she'll wait." "She just wants you to cheer up and be open to her."

Kenshin closed his eye smiling. "You know." "You always had a weird way of cheering me up." _"Especially considering the crap I'm gonna have to put up with when we get to Kyoto." He thought._

"Konoka-San!" The two looked over to see Ayaka, Asuna, Yukari and Miyuki running up to them.

Kenshin blinked. "Damn." "You guys catch up quick."

"Konoka-San why are you having Negi-Sensei sleep on your lap? !"

Kenshin facepalmed hard. "Maybe because she's tired?"

"Konoka you weren't really going to...were you?" Asuna asks.

"Ahh." "Did you figure it out?" Konoka asks. "I was hoping you wouldn't!"

Negi began to stir. First thing she noticed was Kenshin who waved. "Mornin' sleepyhead."

"Kenshin?" Negi says. _"There he is cracking a fake smile." "Knowing I still want to know." She thought. _

"Hey Negi what's going on? !" Asuna says.

"Eh? !" "Asuna-San?" "Everyone? !" Negi says.

"Looks like we've been busted Negi-Chan." Konoka says.

"I guess so." Negi says standing up.

"Figured what out?" Yukari and Miyuki say looking over at Kenshin who shrugged.

Negi held out a small box to Asuna. "It's a day early, but here you go." "For your birthday tomorrow Konoka-San and I got this for you."

Evaeryone was silent. Then Madoka Sakurako and Misa came out of the bushes. "We have presents for you too Asuna!"

Kenshin rolled his eye. "What did I tell you?"

"Haaaaiii." The three say in unison.

"Th..Thanks everyone." Asuna says touched at the gesture.

"Hey everyone I got an idea!" Misa says. "Let's go to the Karaoke bar to celebrate!"

"Alright!" Sakurako says while the others mumble an 'OK'

(break)

_Next day._

_Train enroute to Kyoto._

Kenshin sat next to Negi looking out the window. _"Dammit." "As soon as we get to Kyoto I've got to make tracks to Eishun's." "I need to see what the hell's going on." _

"_But what about Negi?" "She's the one that supposed to be delivering the letter not you." Arika says._

"_I'll just leave a substitute and slip over." Kenshin thought._

"_She's not gonna let you out of her sight." Mirai says. "Just be patient and go there with her." "Ryuushin and Hikari aren't goin anywhere."_

_(sigh) "Fine." Kenshin thought cutting the connection._

Mirai walked away from Arika and toward a secluded area of Kenshin's mind. It was a library seeing as they could change the scenery in his mind to whatever they wanted. "Whew." "I'm glad he's so trusting of me." "He didn't even catch the nervousness in my voice there." "Not even the former queen picked up on it."

"Mom and Dad do good work." "Ryuushin's already shattered his bond with Hikari and he doesn't even know why!" Mirai says. "I wasn't expecting my plan to work so quickly in two days."

Mirai looked at his hand a cracking glyph shone on his palm. "I'll have to thank Shukan next time I see him." "This poison is doing wonders for Ryuujin's seal." "I should be free in the next few days." "And the best part is!" "That queen is all over Ryuujin's case as to why he's here so Ryuujin can't reset the seal!"

"Kenshin you have no idea how screwed you are." Mirai says smirking to himself. He left the library unaware that he was being watched.

Ryuujin walked out from one of the bookcases. "So that's what's going on." "Yondaime."

Ryuujin glared down at his palm. "My obligation to Yama-jii and our master...says I should interfere." "But why the hell should I?" "I don't owe that petulant whelp anything even if he was chosen by Master." "If he gets killed it's his own damn fault."

"_And what about what you came here to do?" "You realize that I'm going to have to drag your ass back to the heavens if you screw this up." "Master is too ill to find another." "She's on her deathbed almost." _

"_I know that already Yama." Ryuujin growled. "Why are you in my head?"_

"_I have come to inform you that after the Yondaime False Shinigami departs." "I will be filling his vacancy." Yama says._

"_HELL NO!" Ryuujin growled. "I don't need your damn help old man!" "Why do we even have to help this runt when he doesn't even know what his fate is? !"_

"_Our job is to test him when the time is right." "You foolish boy." Yama says. "You may hate him, but have empathy for his problems!"_

"_This coming from you? !" "The true lord of death? !" "HAH!" Ryuujin says._

Yama sighs. _"You can't leave his body for very long." "And I know you've been looking for that girl." "I know you felt something when you saw her lying in near death months ago."_

**_"SILENCE!" "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! !" Ryuujin snarled_**

"_Hmph." "You still get angry when I mention her." "How humorous." Yama says. "I'll see you soon." "Ryuujin."_

Ryuujin smacks his hand against the wall. "Damn him." "How dare he talk down to me knowing what I've lost."

The dragon god made his way out of the library and into his chambers. He sat on his bed. "I refuse to feel even the slightest bit of empathy toward that wretch." "Not until he's lost what I've lost." He slammed his head onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.

(chapter end)

OK I'll admit I let this get drawn out.

Anyway next time we will dive into the Kyoto Arc. Will Negi find any answers to her questions about Kenshin? And who is this Yama Ryuujin was arguing with? And what about Ryuushin and Hikari deteriorated marriage?

Find out next time!

Draconis678 out


	29. Suspicions

Draconis: Alright. Before we begin. I wanna address a review I got on August 4th

Yukari: What?

Draconis: An anonymous reviewer named Pyro flamed me on chapter 16. Now I can deal with people not liking what I write. I'll be the first to admit I'm only a decent author at best, but the dude made some invalid points to say I screwed the story up.

Kenshin: What'd he say?

Draconis: Point one. Negi is a dude not a chick. Excuse me, but did you read the summary before you came in? It clearly states that this story has a Teenage _**Female **_Negi. It's no fault of mine that you didn't see that and if you're gonna bust my ass for that go find the other authors that use a genderbent (i.e. Rule 63'd) character and give them shit.

Miyuki: The second point?

Draconis: In chapter 16 I had Kenshin call Negi a tomboy because she came out wearing the suit you usually see Negi wearing in the manga.

Kenshin: I was poking fun at her!

Draconis: Exactly! And his last point coincides with the first one. I will say it again. Negi is a GIRL in my story. So of course I'm going to have her wearing a skirt or at least something a girl would wear.

Yukari: You done?

Draconis: Yeah. Now I'm sorry you don't like the story, but if you're going to voice your distaste at least give me some valid points as to why.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 29

Suspicions

Draconis: Begin!

(Chapter start)

Kenshin and Negi walked through the train keeping an eye on everyone. Negi turned to Kenshin. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kenshin stared at her for a moment. "Uhm..." "Alright?"

The couple walked over to the empty car Ayaka had tried renting out for her and them. (See Manga chapter 28)

"What's up?" Kenshin says.

Negi takes a breath wiping the sleeve of her shirt. "Kenshin do you trust me?"

Kenshin narrowed his eye. "What do you mean?" "Of course I trust you Negi."

"Are you sure?" Negi asks. "Then why do you act like everything's alright when it's obviously not."

"What are you talking about Negi?" Kenshin asks. "What's wrong?"

"You!" Negi says pointing a finger in accusation at him. "You aren't letting me in!"

"What am I not letting you into?" Kenshin asks.

"A few days ago when I told you it didn't matter that you had sex with Evangeline-San you still seemed guilty." Negi says. "Then you just worried me more by saying you had already lost two people you loved in the past."

"Why does it matter?" Kenshin asks. "It's just that." "In the past."

"And it's still bothering you to this day!" Negi says. "Can you please let me hear your past so I can help you?"

"Tch." Kenshin says.

"What?" Negi says.

"Negi." "You worry too much." Kenshin says.

"I worry because I care about you too much Kenshin." Negi says.

"_I worry about you because I care Kenshin." _Kenshin closes his eyes feeling a slight flashback wash over him.

"Kenshin?" Negi asks.

"Can you give some time?" Kenshin asks. "I need to mull things over before I say anything."

"OK." "But can I at least know one thing?" Negi asks.

"What?" Kenshin asks.

"Who was the second girl." "Yukari-San and Miyuki-San already told me a bit about one of them." "Theodora-San I believe was her name..?"

"Atsuki." "Her name was Atsuki." Kenshin answers.

"OK." Negi says. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "Now can we at least act like we're not having problems?"

"Well we're not anymore." Negi says smiling.

Kenshin grins slightly. "OK the-"

"Kyyyaaaa!" Negi and Kenshin both turn toward the door they had just came out of. "What was that scream?" Negi says.

Kenshin narrows his eye. "We're about to find out." He slides the door open and finds their train car swarmed with frogs. "What the hell? !"

"Everyone stay calm and help gather up these frogs!" Negi says.

Soon the frogs were gathered up and Kenshin tossed the sack they were in to Yukari. "Do something with those please."

"Why me?" Yukari whispers. Kenshin looks around for a moment seeing everyone talking to Negi.

"How do you suppose a bunch of frogs were let loose in here without anyone knowing they were even there." Kenshin asks. "At the very least Miyuki you or I should have picked up on their scent." He says gesturing toward his nose.

Yukari nods. "I see." "You think were being targeted?"

"I know we are." Kenshin replies. "But the question is...why?"

"Well Kenshin-nii I can't exactly examine this right now." Yukari says.

"I know that." Kenshin says. "Search them later when we get to the hotel." "I'll provide a distraction so you can store it in a seal."

Yukari nods and walks away. Kenshin went and stood next to Negi. "Alright is everyone OK?"

"Hai." Was the near unanimous response.

"OK." Kenshin says looking around. He notices Ako, Shizuna and Kaede were all passed out. "What happened to them?"

"Uhm." Haruna says trying to answer the question. "I think Ako-Chan is easily spooked." "On the other hand I think Shizuna-Sensei and Kaede-Chan have a phobia to frogs."

"_Huh." "Keep that in mind when we spar again." Kenshin thought. _"Alright then everyone sit back down and relax." "We should be in Kyoto here shortly."

He sees Negi holding the letter Konoemon gave her whispering with Chamo. Suddenly a bird shoots by Kenshin and snatches the letter. _"SHIT!" "A Shikigami!" _

Negi, Chamo and Kenshin give chase after the bird when suddenly it was slashed down the middle and fell to the ground. _"Huh?" _An unknown figure picks it up.

"Hey wait!" "Give that ba-" Negi says. "Sakarazaki-San?"

"Oh Negi-Sensei." Setsuna says holding the letter. "Is this yours?"

"Hai." "May I have it back?" Negi asks politely.

Setsuna smiles and hands it over. "Sure thing." "But a warning for the future." "Keep a better hold on your belongings."

"Ah..." Negi says her cheeks flushing from embarrassment. "H-Hai."

"Thanks Setsuna." Kenshin says.

"No problem." Setsuna says walking by him.

"Hey how come that thing was flying right at her?" Chamo asks.

"Maybe it was trying to get away." Kenshin states.

"No I doubt it." "This thing's barreling at over one hundred miles an hour." Chamo says. "We would have caught it eventually."

"So what are you saying Chamo?" Negi asks.

"I'm saying she's the spy from the east!" Chamo says.

Kenshin rolled his eye. "Baka."

"Why am I an idiot? !" Chamo shouts. "It's possible."

"Why because she's from Kyoto?" Kenshin asks. "That she was separated from the ruckus earlier?"

"Exactly." Chamo says.

"Chamo you do remember that I'm an EASTERN mage right?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah so?" Chamo says.

"Shikigami is an eastern magic skill." Kenshin says. "I can do it too." He throws out a clone stencil with his name on it and does the necessary chant.

Negi nods. "He has a point."

"So what are you saying?" Chamo asks

"I'm technically more of a suspect than her." "I am a part of the Kansai Magic Association after all." Kenshin says walking away.

"Chamo!" Negi whispers harshly.

"What? !" Chamo asks. "I was making a valid point here!" "It's not my fault your boyfriend blew it out of proportion."

"Setsuna-San's his friend!" "Of course he's going to get offended when you start throwing around accusations." Negi says.

Negi walks back to the class and tells everyone to remain seated and that they would be arriving at the station soon. She noticed Kenshin talking to Miyuki and Konoka about something while Setsuna stared at her impassively.

"_Sakurazaki Setsuna-San." Negi thought. "I really hope you aren't my enemy." "I don't want to fight my student again." _

(break)

_Kyoto._

_Kiyomizu Temple._

The train had pulled into the station and the class had taken a picture. Yue was giving an explanation on the history of the place. "So wait a second 234 people actually hopped off this stage?" Yuuna asks.

"Yes." Yue says.

"M-Miyuki-San Kenshin-Sensei what are you doing? !" Shizuna shouts.

"What's it look like?" Miyuki says standing on the railing. "We're gonna jump!"

"Adios!" Kenshin says as he and Miyuki both hop off the railing.

"OoooK." "Make that 236." Yue says.

"Better make it 238." Yukari says nonchalantly.

"Why?" Yue asks.

Yukari grabbed Negi's wrist and took off toward the railing. "Y-Yukari what are you do-IIIINNNNGGG? !" Negi cried out as she and Yukari both went sailing downward.

Mana who had taken to keeping to herself after meeting Kenshin grimaced. "How can someone so strong act so stupidly?"

Ku Fei laughed at them. "Makes me wanna do it too-aru!"

Kaede shook her head. "You better not."

Nodoka stared at the space in shock. _"E-Eh? !" "I...I hope the f-four of them are OK."_

Setsuna shook her head knowing Kenshin and his sisters probably uncased their wings on the way down. "Ojou-Sama."

"Hai Secchan?" Konoka asks.

"Let's go meet our Senseis and his sisters at the steps."

"OK." Konoka says smiling.

Setsuna and Konoka slipped by unnoticed by the crowd and made their way toward some steps. They could already hear an argument going on as the four made their way up.

"What the hell were you three thinking? !" Negi shouts.

"Aw come on Negi-Chan we were completely safe there." Miyuki says.

"Yeah I had to tell fill Miyuki in on what's going on here anyway and figured I'd bring you along with." Yukari says.

"What about me?" Kenshin asks. "You weren't concerned for my or Miyuki's safety?"

"Miyuki yes, You no." Yukari says sending a cold stare at Kenshin.

"Aw." Kenshin says hanging his head in disappointment.

"So wait you weren't concerned for Kenshin at all?" Negi asks. "What about his..."

"Despite that he can take care of himself." "He doesn't need my concern." Yukari says.

"And I do?" Miyuki asks curiously.

Kenshin smiled at Yukari unseen from everyone else. _"Thanks Sis." _He thought.

Yukari turned toward him. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh I was thinking of asking the Narutakis to help me prank you." Kenshin says offhandedly.

"Huh?" Yukari says a semi threatening tone in her voice. "What was that?"

"You heard me." Kenshin replied.

Kenshin reeled back nursing a large bump on his head. "Asshole." Yukari says

Kenshin smirks. "You know you love me."

Yukari smacked him over the head again. "I do not!" This time she stormed off muttering about idiot brothers who should keep their mouths shut.

Negi ran off after her. "Yukari-San wait up!"

"You OK Onii-Chan?" Miyuki asks.

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "Just a bump on the head." "Yukari's done worse in spars."

"So wait a second." "Do you know about Onee-Chan's..." Miyuki says.

"Yeah." Kenshin says.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Miyuki asks.

"Nothing." Kenshin says. "She seems content to deny me the chance to try to fix this." "So I'm not gonna do anything."

Miyuki nodded and looked on ahead. _"I guess that would be the right thing...considering what he's got with Negi-Chan."_

Meanwhile Setsuna and Konoka were still waiting for Negi and Yukari when Setsuna noticed the students of her class run by saying something about a stone of love. "Oh!" "U-Um hey Ojou-Sama."

"Secchan call me Kono-Chan." Konoka says puffing her cheeks out at her friend.

"R-Right." "Um anyway." Setsuna says nervously. "I should go keep an eye on everyone so could you mention it to Negi-Sensei and the others?"

"OK." Konoka says her usual cheerful smile on her face.

Setsuna took off after her classmates as Yukari and Negi made their way up the stairs. "Yukari-San you know he was only messing with you." Negi says.

"Don't care Negi." "Just don't care." Yukari says.

"What happened?" Konoka asks.

"Nothing." Yukari says.

Kenshin and Miyuki soon followed after them. "Kono-Chan what are you doing here?" Miyuki asks.

"Yeah what's up?" Kenshin asks.

"Nothing." "I just thought I'd meet you here." Konoka says.

"OK." "What's going on up there?" Kenshin says looking up the hill.

"Huh?" Konoka says. "I dunno." "Let's go see."

The group of five make their way up the hill and find Ayaka, Makie and Nodoka lined up next to a rock which was roughly twenty or twenty-five feet away from an identical rock. "Hey Miyuki didn't we try this game out before we left here five years ago?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah." "I still think you cheated Onii-Chan." Miyuki says critically.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kenshin says nonchalantly. "Anyway." "Hey girls." He says catching their attention. "I'll go ahead and give the mark if you don't mind."

"Of course." "OK Shin-kun!" "O-OK K-Kenshin-S-Sensei." Ayaka, Makie and Nodoka all say respectively.

"Hang on." Kenshin was about to give the mark when someone cut in.

"What is it Yukari?" Kenshin asks.

"I'm getting in on this." Yukari says.

"Eh?" "Yukari-Chan has someone she likes?" Makie says.

"More or less I'd like a certain 'somebody' to leave me alone." Yukari says.

"Well...maybe this certain someone is concerned about you." Kenshin says.

"Well maybe this certain 'someone!" "Should mind his own business!" Yukari says glaring daggers at Kenshin.

"Well maybe this 'someone' knows your acting like an idiot and wants to help you!" Kenshin says glaring back.

"What was that? !" Yukari says grabbing Kenshin by the collar of his shirt. "What do you or he know? !"

"A lot more than you think apparently." Kenshin says batting Yukari's hand away. "By the way." "Go."

Everyone shook off the feeling from the very strange argument they had witnessed and watched as the four 'contestants.' made their way blindly toward the other rock.

Makie couldn't help, but open her eyes a bit. She heard Ayaka say 'target acquired' and called her on it. "Ahh!" "Iinchou you opened your eyes didn't you? !"

"Oh ho ho ho I would do no such thing!" "This is to ensure the successful love between myself and a certain Sensei whose name begins with the letter 'K' after all."

Kenshin grimaced. "God I hope there's another teacher here that has the letter K as their first initial."

"_**Why?" "She's seems attractive." Ryuujin says offhandedly hoping to irritate Kenshin.**_

He was not disappointed. _"Uh hello Ryuujin...you...you."_

"_**Running out of insults baka?" Ryuujin asks an amused tone in his voice.**_

"_Sh-Shut up!" Kenshin thought. _

"_**Ahhh I love it when you can't fight back." Ryuujin says cutting the connection himself.**_

"_I swear I will kick his ass one of these days." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin came back to see Ayaka and Makie in a pit full of frogs. "The hell?"

"What is going on here?" Negi says helping Ayaka out of the hole while Asuna helped Makie.

"I wish I knew." Kenshin says. He looked over and saw that Yukari and Nodoka had made it to the other rock. "Oh." "Congratulations you two." Kenshin says in a half sincere half sarcastic tone that Nodoka failed to pick up on.

Yukari narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing. Kenshin noticed this. "Hey Negi head over to the next place with the class would you?"

"Um...OK what will you be doing?" Negi says.

"I just need a moment." "OK?" Kenshin says.

Negi nods. "OK." "Everyone follow me."

"Haaaiii!" The girls say.

"_Hey Negi where's that Setsuna chick?" Chamo asks._

"_Not now." Negi whispers back._

"_But she's not here with us." Chamo says._

Negi looks around before spotting her next to Mana. _"Look." "See she's right over there."_

Meanwhile Yukari stared down Kenshin. "What?"

"What the hell's your deal?" Kenshin says.

"What the hell's yours?" Yukari shot back.

Kenshin rolled his eye. "Look if your going to air our dirty laundry could you at least do it when we're alone?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yukari says. "The statement I made that started that little tirade could have been easily avoided if you had just ignored it!"

"Oh so I'm just supposed to ignore you saying you wanted me to drop what's going on like it's not bothering us both!" Kenshin says. "Well sorry Sister that's not something I'm going to do!"

"So you are going to try and fix this your way? !" Yukari snapped back at him angrily.

"So what if I do?" "Kenshin says.

Yukari grabbed his collar getting in his face. "Did it ever occur to you that your way doesn't always work? !"

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't aware your plan was working oh so well." Kenshin says. "No matter what we do Yukari they're still gonna be talking about it until something else as big as this comes up or we decide to face it."

"Ugh!" "Screw you!" Yukari shouts smacking him hard across the face.

Kenshin recoiled staring at her a look of astonishment on his face bringing a hand to his stinging cheek.

Yukari herself stared at her hand before backing away. "I-I...u-uh." She took a breath. "I'm sorry!"

Kenshin extended a hand outward as she ran off. "Wai-" Before he could finish his word she was already out of sight.

Kenshin closed his eye firing an imperfect imari at a dumpster vaporizing it. _"Just...one time...I want her to smile at me...unhurt." He sighed. "Dammit."_

He shook off his slight bout of depression and flashed up to where he sensed Negi's energy and noticed all the students on the ground. "OK what the hell?"

"I-I-I don't know!" "T-They all just drank from the fall labeled marriage and they passed out." Negi says.

"Hmmm.." Kenshin walked over and grabbed a ladle taking a sip of the marriage fall and spit it back out. "It's sake." "Not really my tastes, but it's good."

"E-Eh? !" Negi says. "S-Sake? !"

"Hm?" "Do you smell wine Nitta-San?" A voice says.

Kenshin turns and tells Yue to gather up the students that weren't drunk and help them to the bus. "Kenshin-Sensei what's going on here?" Nitta asks.

"Someone pulled a prank and set a barrel of sake on the waterfall here." "Girls drank it got plastered and passed out." Kenshin says.

"And where were you when all this went on?" Seruhiko asks.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kenshin points out. "Besides I needed to have a one on one conversation with one of my own students so I left Negi-Sensei with the girls." "She didn't know what was going on."

"Hmmm." "Seems plausible." Seruhiko says.

"Seems?" Kenshin says. "Alright look before you can attempt to goad me into a fight Seruhiko lets get these girls to the hotel."

"Very well." "Everyone this way please." Nitta says.

(break)

_That night._

Kenshin was sitting in an onsen in the Arashiyama hotel where they were booked. "Ugh...What a day."

"Uhm." "Excuse me." Kenshin turned his head to find Negi and Miyuki standing in the door way with towels wrapped around their figures.

"Negi?" Kenshin says. "You wanna take a bath with me?"

"Well." "This is the only chance I'll get before we have to go to sleep." Negi says.

"Yeah." Miyuki says. "We invited Onee-Chan, but she declined saying she was too tired."

Kenshin's eyes went downcast at the mention of Yukari before shaking his head. "Well go ahead and make yourselves comfortable."

He closed his eyes as the two disrobed and submerged their bodies. "Why are you closing your eyes Onii-Chan?" Miyuki asks. "We've seen each other before and you and Negi-Chan is your lover so it's only a matter of time before...y'know." Miyuki started making husky pants and grunts.

"M-Miyuki-San!" Negi says blushing furiously.

"Eh heh heh." Kenshin says an awkward grin on his face.

"So now do you believe me?" Chamo says.

"About what exactly?" Kenshin asks.

"Oh come on." "How do you suppose that Setsuna chick was conveniently absent for the pitfall and the sake trap?" Chamo asks.

Kenshin snorted. "Ok first off." "A hole the depth that Ayaka and Makie fell into would take a day to shape without my Daichi Guntou charm." "We had only been in Kyoto for an hour at that point."

"He's right Chamo." Miyuki says.

"Well what about the sake? !" Chamo asks.

Kenshin pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear I don't need this crap." "Chamo...how the fuck is a fourteen year old girl supposed to acquire sake?" "And how would she have transported it without Negi or me noticing?"

"Ah...er..." Chamo stammers out.

"Thought so." Kenshin says.

The four of them heard footsteps and Kenshin inched his fingers toward his blades. "Huh?"

"What?" "Is it one of the male teachers?" Negi asks.

"No it's...Setsuna." Kenshin whispers.

Sure enough Setsuna was in his line of sight crouched down with a small wood bucket in hand dumping the contents on her skin. Negi looked over Kenshin's shoulder. "Wow..." Negi said in awe. "She's short, but she's beautiful."

"I'll say." Miyuki says smiling at her friend.

"_I'll say indeed." Kenshin thought. "This sight sure is breathtaking."_

"_Kenshin you have a girlfriend already." Arika reminded him._

"_I know I know." "But I can't help it." Kenshin thought back to her._

"What are you three staring at?" Chamo whispered. "We need to avoid her."

Before another argument could spring up Setsuna let out a breath. "Phew." "I know Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-San are mages, but should I really take any action?"

"Action?" Kenshin whispers. "Oh come on Setsuna don't prove me wro-"

"!" "Whose there? !" Setsuna shouts grabbing Yuunagi.

"_!" "Crap!" Kenshin says ducking downward._

Setsuna slashed as he did so. _"ShinmeiRyuu Ougi!" "Zanganken!"_

Kenshin grabbed his charms. _"Gotta find a good one to use!" _

Setsuna smirked. "Got you." Setsuna says pinning Kenshin against a wall on hand on his neck the other down below the water.

"Who are you? !" "If you don't answer I'll tear off what you hold dear." Setsuna says tightening her grip.

Kenshin's skin paled a feeling of dread washing over him.

"Whoa she's strong." "Kenshin's completely immobilized!" Chamo says.

"Huh?" Setsuna says. "K-Kenshin-San?"

Kenshin couldn't speak his mind too focused on the pain coursing through his manhood. Setsuna immediately took her hands off him. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Kenshin." "Are you OK?" Negi asks as Kenshin slumped downward anime like tears streaming from his eyes.

Setsuna looked over at the hand she had on his manhood. "U-Um." "I-I didn't me-" "W-Well the theory is to go for the vital areas."

"You've done it now Sakurazaki Setsuna!" "We know your a spy from the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo says.

"That's not true!" "I'm your ally!" Setsuna says sheathing her blade.

"Right like you didn't just try to crush Kenshin's grapes just now!" Chamo says. "Fess up!"

Kenshin grabbed Chamo off of his head and threw him into the water. "Chamo shut up!"

"I'm honest Negi-Sensei." "I'm Konoka-Ojou-Sama's bod-"

"HYYYAAAA! !"

"! !" "That was Konoka!" Kenshin says hopping out of the water wrapping a towel around his waist as he ran with Setsuna Miyuki and Negi following close behind.

"Hey is everything alright in here? !" Kenshin says opening the door to group five's room.

What he say made blood shoot out of his nose. Asuna, Konoka and Yukari were being forcibly stripped by monkey summons. The resulting nosebleed made him pass out.

"Nice to see!" "You're so!" "Useful!" Yukari says throwing off monkeys while belittling Kenshin.

"What are you doing to Ojou-Sama? !" Setsuna shouts glaring at the monkeys holding Yuunagi in her hands.

"Wh-What are you doing? !" "They're just monkeys!" Negi says trying to stop her.

"Negi these are just Onmyoudo summons!" Miyuki says. "They aren't real!"

It was too late as Negi had pulled Setsuna down flinging both of their towels off with Setsuna landing on top of Negi.

"Wh-What the hell? !" Asuna shouts.

Kenshin who was coming to turned his head and saw this. His nose rocketed blood once more and he passed out a perverted grin on his face. _"Did I die and go to heaven?" _

"_**Close, but no cigar whelp." Ryuujin says a clear tone of amusement in his voice again.**_

"Dammit!" "He's passed out again!" Yukari shouts grabbing Kazeken out of the corner. _"Shippuzan!" _

Yukari's attack sliced some of the monkeys apart. "Dammit." "If it was just the monkeys I would have been able to take them all out."

"Hyyyaaa!" Yukari looked over and saw monkeys carrying Konoka out the door. "They're after Konoka!" "That's it!"

"Ojou-Sama!" Setsuna says taking off after them.

"Hey wait up!" Miyuki says taking off after her.

"_ShinmeiRyuu Ougi!" Setsuna says._

Miyuki appears behind her guarding her back. _"Miyuki GaRyuu!" _

"_HyakaretsuoukaZan!" "Kaze Nawa!" Setsuna and Miyuki shout._

Thousands of petals slice the monkeys to bites sped up by the whipping wind of Miyuki's attack. "Alright!" "Nice one Setsuna!" Miyuki says smacking Setsuna on the back.

Setsuna cradled Konoka in her arms. "Are you OK?"

"H-Hai." Konoka says. "What happened?"

"I think someone's trying to kidnap you." Yukari says walking out to them.

"Eh?" "Why?" Konoka asks.

"Remember what Kenshin told you before he began training you?" Miyuki asks.

"Huh?" "Wait." "Oh yeah." Konoka says.

"What do you mean?" Negi asks.

"Konoka has a lot of latent magical potential." "It puts mine Miyuki and Kenshin's magic power to shame as we currently are." Yukari says.

"Eeeeh? !" Negi says.

"Yeah." Kenshin says appearing behind her oddly enough with no signs of his nosebleeds on his person. "Anyway." "We still don't why they need her magic power."

"Right." Miyuki says. "What could they possibly want with Kono-Chan?"

"Well in any case we got plenty of time to figure it out so you guys get to sleep." Kenshin says.

"What will you be doing Kenshin?" Negi asks.

"I deal with bouts of insomnia from time to time so I'm just going to keep watch for the night." "They won't get back in without my knowing it." Kenshin says walking away to go get dressed.

"Bu-"

Yukari put her hand on Negi's shoulder cutting her off. "It best to just let him worry about it." "If all of us stayed up we'd be horrendously unprepared for the next attack if it happened tomorrow."

"Yeah." "He'll be fine!" Miyuki says.

"OK whatever you say." Negi says shrugging.

Setsuna carried Konoka back into her groups room and went back into hers with Yukari and Miyuki.

Negi laid down after getting dressed. She sensed outward and felt Kenshin's energy on the roof. _"I hope he'll be OK."_

Kenshin flipped a coin over and over again. _"Why do I get this foreboding feeling that something big is going to happen soon?" _He shakes his head. _"Well whatever it is." "I'll be prepared for it." "I'm Zettai Sesshoumaru...and there is no job I can't undertake."_

_(Chapter end)_

Slow chapter I know, but I'm trying to include the other girls of 3-A into the story as much as I can while progressing the story.

Footnotes (Even though I didn't number them.)

Konoka and Setsuna's relationship: Because Kenshin convinced Setsuna that the accident wasn't her fault Setsuna is obviously going to be closer to Konoka than she was at this point in the manga. Setsuna has a crush on her, but won't come out and say it.

Abruptly ending Negi trying to probe Kenshin for information: Despite what I just said she won't stop. She's just taking a break to let Kenshin sort his thoughts out.

Anyway I'm gonna sign off. See you next time.

Draconis678 out.


	30. Rouge's Movement

Draconis: OK what's going on here.

Kenshin: So wait a second Ryuujin. Back in the lemon chapter where Miyuki had her way with me pretty much you said you could feel what I felt thanks to the seal right?

Ryuujin: Hmmm Yeah why?

Miyuki: I remember that...that was funnn...

Kenshin: And according to the recent chapters...there is no seal on you right?

Ryuujin: Yup. I just feel whatever you feel. Emotionally and physically. The former is more readily ignored though.

Kenshin: (smirks) Hmmm...Hey Drac you got a blunt object?

Draconis: I got this lead pipe. Why?

Kenshin: Crack me over the skull with it.

Draconis: Ehhh...I'm just a powerless human though. Better ask a demon or someone that knows magic.

Kenshin: (takes pipe) Hey Negi!

Negi: Kenshin? What?

Kenshin: Take this pipe and beat my ass with it.

Negi: Wha? NO!

Kenshin: Ah dammit. Miyuki?

Miyuki: No.

Yukari: What's goin on here?

Kenshin: (light bulb) Hey Yukari hold this for me.

Yukari: OoooK...

Kenshin: Hm...hey Yukari you gaining weight? Your butt is really starting to get big.

Yukari: What was that? ! (Starts beating the hell out of Kenshin)

Ryuujin: (pained) I hate you so much!

Kenshin: (strained) Worth it.

Negima Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 30

Rouge's Movement.

Yukari: Let's just get this going.

(Begin)

Negi, Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki and Asuna walked down the hall of the hotel wearing the bathhouse robes. "Say Kenshin." "You're one of those eastern mages right?" Asuna asks.

"Yeah?" Kenshin asks. "What about it?...And keep it down stupid you're gonna blow our cover."

"Well who do you think tried to kidnap Konoka?" Asuna asks ignoring the latter part of the sentence Kenshin had said.

"Asuna I'm a member of the KMA, but due to my other job and the fact that my family and I were watching over Negi I wasn't around much." "Hell I never even attended one meeting." Kenshin says.

Negi looked over at him then to Yukari and Miyuki. "Was that the initial intention?"

"We dunno." Yukari says. "Mom and Dad told us that we were going to Wales to check in on their friend's child."

"Ah don't worry about it too much Negi-Chan." Miyuki hanging her arm on the maroon haired teacher's shoulder. "We still became friends and you and Onii-Chan are dating."

"Ahahhh!" Negi yelps. "M-Miyuki-San you're pulling me down!"

Kenshin and Yukari shake their heads at their imouto. Their eyes meet momentarily before they both look away. Kenshin set his hand on his cheek where she had slapped the taste out of his mouth earlier that day while Yukari grabbed the lining of her robe a downcast look on her face.

Negi stared at the two. _"What's that all about?" "Yukari-San and Kenshin refusing to look at each other?" "And why does Yukari look so sad?"_

Just as quickly as they appeared the saddened visages on her best friend's and boyfriend's faces disappeared. "Come on let's go." Kenshin says. "I see Setsuna in the main lobby."

Indeed Setsuna was hanging up ward charms. "Sakurazaki-San." "Do you have a minute?"

Setsuna sees Negi and the others making their way up to her and stepped down from the stepladder she was using. "What is it?"

"It's nothing too much." Negi says. "But what's the history between you and Konoka-San if you don't mind?"

Setsuna turns her head to Kenshin. "You didn't mention it?"

"She never asked." Kenshin says.

"Well her family brought me into their home when I was just an orphan." "They fed me clothed me and taught me how to use my sword." "In return I was to guard their daughter and guard her I did."

"Yes, but Konoka mentioned a time where you and her split up." "What was that all about?" "She said you two were friends beforehand." Asuna asks.

"There was an accident and Ojou-Sama fell into the nearby river here in Kyoto." "I tried to save her only to fall in and get swept I up in the current." "We were saved by the adults." "Afterward I lamented my inability to perform my job and left the Konoe household to receive more training." "We were seven at the time and I trained until I was nine when I ran into Kenshin-San who heard my story and told me flat out that it wasn't my fault that I was only a kid." "I wasn't sure why, but what he said struck a cord and the next day I went back to the Konoe household where Ojou-Sama welcomed me back with open arms." Setsuna took a breath. "That's all."

"_Thanks for censoring the other half of that conversation Setsuna-Chan." Kenshin thought._

Negi turned to Kenshin. "That was awfully kind of you Kenshin."

"Konoka and Setsuna were my only friends at the time." Kenny says.

"Anyway do you know anything about the guys trying to kidnap Konoka?" Asuna asks.

"Well I do know this." "They are mages of the east like Kenshin-San here." Setsuna says.

"Yeah, but they're like your generic onmyou from what I gather." "Summoning numerous low level demons and using shikigami is about all they can manage." "The good ones make their own charms and attacks and can summon higher level demons."

"Really?" "Where would you place yourself Kenshin?" Negi asks.

"Can't really place myself anywhere." "No ranking system." Kenshin says shrugging.

"She means how would you rate yourself." "Use a one to ten scale for cripes sake." Yukari says.

"Oh." "Well...About seven." "I can summon high level demons if I have someone blocking the bullshit off me, use Shikigami effortlessly, but I still need these tags to attack on the fly."

"S-S-Summon demons?" Asuna thought her skin paling at the thought.

Kenshin hadn't failed to notice this. "Ahh...maybe if don't get your grades up soon I'll summon a few on you."

"HiiiiIIII! !" Asuna shrieked in fright. Negi however smacked him over the head. "No you won't."

"Haaahhh...thanks Negi." Asuna says.

"Besides it'll make a mess of the place that Konoka and I will have to clean." Negi says.

"Well I'll drag her outside then." Kenshin proposes.

"OK have at it then." "Just make sure they don't hurt her." Negi says smiling.

"Whhhaaaattt? !" Asuna says. "Y-You're gonna let him? !" She finishes seeing the grin on Kenshin's face.

Miyuki let a tired grin cross her features. "Onii-Chan, Negi-Chan quit messing around with Asuna-Chan." "She's just a normal girl after all."

Kenshin smiled at her. "Alright Miyuki." "You seem tired do you wanna go for a walk or go lay down?"

"Let's go for a short stroll." Miyuki says.

Kenshin nods and turns to Negi. "I'll be around before I go back to my standpoint on the roof."

Negi nods. "OK."

"Come to think of it why'd you come down from there?" Miyuki asks.

"I dunno." "Felt like it I guess." Kenshin says.

"Kenshin!"

"?" Kenshin turns around to find Negi. "What's up?" "I thought you were gonna go on patrol or something."

"Well you mentioned being able to summon demons and it occurred to me that I've never seen you summon one before." Negi says. "As for patrol I asked Yukari-San and Setsuna-San to keep an eye on things."

Kenshin and Miyuki grinned amusingly at her curiosity. "Hmm..." "Alright follow me." "I'll just take it out into the wooded area around here."

"By the way Negi I need to tell you about how to use that card you got from the pactio with Aneesan here soon." Chamo reminds.

"Got it." Negi says.

Kenshin Miyuki and Negi made their way outside when a woman rolling a cart ran over the former's foot.

"Ah!" "Itai!" Kenshin says hopping up and down on one foot.

"Oh my sir are you OK? !" The woman says running up to him.

"Yeah..." "Just a little discomfort..." Kenshin says. He looked at her. _"Huh...She's cute."_

"OK." She smiles at him bowing respectfully. "I apologize it's just it's been a long day today."

"I understand." Kenshin says. "It's kind of been a long day for the three of us too." "So we'll go ahead and get outta your hair."

"Take care." Negi says after her.

"You're pretty Neesan!" Miyuki says taking off after her friend and her brother.

The woman smirked as the three left her line of sight. "Ah...and they were never the wiser." "But still what is he even doing here?" "He's supposed to be in Mundus Magicus playing assassin." She says as a couple of monkey demons emerge from her cart.

"Oh well it makes little difference." "My other contact said he could take him out so I'll just have to take his word for it." "Now then." "Time to get to work."

(break)

_With Asuna and Setsuna._

"Sorry for burdening you with this, but we need one person accompanying Ojou-Sama right now." Setsuna says.

"Ah don't worry about it." Asuna says. "Konoka would probably find it a bit annoying if you or Kenshin were on her tail all the time."

"Well not likely, but Kenshin-San and I are fighters and our abilities are better put to use away from Ojou-Sama." Setsuna says.

"What about Yukari then?" Asuna asks.

"She's seemed pretty out of it since this afternoon." Setsuna says. "I told her to just get some sleep."

"Huh I wonder what's up." Asuna says before shrugging her shoulders. "Ah like I care it's pretty evident we don't like each other." "She's worse than Ayaka sometimes."

Setsuna chose not to comment and left the room. At this moment Konoka woke up. "Huh...?" "What's going on?"

"Oh Konoka I didn't wake you up did I?" Asuna asks.

"No, but was Secchan in here?" "I heard her voice." Konoka says.

"Oh she decided she was gonna keep watch on things in case those monkeys tried coming back." Asuna says.

"Oh." "I thought Ken-kun said he'd handle it." Konoka says.

"Kenshin-baka is only one person." "He's gonna need help." Asuna says.

"OK..." Konoka says getting to her feet.

"Where you going?" Asuna asks.

"Bathroom..." Konoka says while yawning.

"Oh..." Asuna says. "Be careful not to fall in there." "You look pretty sleepy."

"Haaaii.." Konoka says.

Konoka opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. She noticed something that shouldn't have been in there that being a person in a large monkey suit. "I'm still using it..." It was the woman from the hotel cart from just earlier. "Just kidding!"

She covered Konoka's mouth before she could scream and jumped out the window leaving a charm attached to the toilet lid.

In her groups room which was with Zazie Rainyday, Miyuki and Setsuna Yukari woke up. "There's a disturbance in the air." "I need to go look into it."

Yukari left the room and walked up to Asuna's groups room. "Hey!" She says knocking on the door.

Asuna opened the door. "What do you want?"

Yukari glared. "Not now Asuna." "Where's Konoka?"

"She's in the bathroom." "She's been in there for awhile though and Yue really needs to go." Asuna says.

"Let me through." Yukari says almost shoving Asuna out of the way.

"Hey you can't just barge your way in here like that!" Asuna shouts.

"Why don't you be quiet before you wake someone up you moron." Yukari replied a terse tone in her voice.

"Uuuuu..." Asuna sounds out glaring in annoyance at Yukari.

Yukari walked up to the bathroom door where Yue was waiting. "Oh come on not you too!" Yue says.

"Don't worry Yue I don't need the bathroom." "I just want to check on Konoka." Yukari says. She knocked on the door. "Konoka!" "Is everything alright in there?"

"I'm still using it."

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "Konoka, Yue really needs to use the bathroom could you hurry it up?"

"I'm still using it."

Yukari stroked her chin in thought. "Konoka, Setsuna said she'd like to kiss you."

"I'm still using it."

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Yukari says sliding the door open. She finds the tag on the toilet lid and rips it off. "Have at it Yue."

"Thank god!" Yue says.

"Asuna!" Yukari shouts running out of the room.

"What?" Asuna says chasing after her.

"They got her." Yukari says. "We need to find out where they took her and fast!"

"What? !" "But how? !" Asuna says.

"Not important!" Yukari says sternly. "What is important is that we find them and stop them quickly."

Setsuna noticed the two running and caught up with them with ease. "Yukari-San Asuna-San did they."

"Yes!" "We're chasing them down!" Yukari says

"Damn!" "Alright let's move!"

(break)

_With Kenshin Miyuki and Negi._

"Alright I'm all set up over here." Kenshin says.

"So I can communicate with it, call my partner, and let them use their artifact...whatever that is." Negi asks.

"That's pretty much it." Chamo says.

"So which one you gonna summon Onii-Chan?" Miyuki asks.

"Well the last few times I summoned Tatsu or tried to he told me he was busy and sent another dragon." "So I figured I'd just summon Sheena." Kenshin says.

"Well go ahead Kenshin." Negi says.

"Alright." _**"Come forth." "Zenki!" "Queen of White Tigers!" "Sheena!"**_ Kenshin called out slamming his hand down on a charm he just made.

The charm flashed to life and blinded everyone. Kenshin however just stood there as the others closed their eyes.

Sheena appeared. "Hey Sheena." Kenshin says.

"Hello Kenshin-kun." "I trust you wanted me to appear in my human form?" Sheena asks.

The woman in front of him was wearing a pure white off the shoulder kimono with no back that showed off a very generous amount of her fair white skin and her bust. Her hair was very long hanging down past her knees and was white and as soft as silk with stripe like streaks of black. She had ruby red eyes as she smiled at him.

"Whoa! !" "Babe alert!" Chamo shouts.

"Thank you for doing such Sheena." "It would be problematic if someone walked up and saw us talking to a tiger." Kenshin says. "What's up with Tatsu." "I can never get a hold of that bastard anymore."

"He's...been busy." Sheena says.

"Well could you see if you can get him to get in touch with me." Kenshin says. "He still is my goki."

"I'll do what I can." Sheena says. "Now may I take my payment for my summoning?"

Kenshin sighs. "Go ahead."

Sheena beamed and lunged toward him capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Negi gaped. "W-What the hell? !" "GET OFFA HIM!" She says immediately separating the two.

"Eh?" "What's goin on?" Sheena says.

"YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND!" Negi shouts.

"Boyfriend?" Sheena says. "Please girl you wouldn't know what to do with him."

"What was that? !" Negi says getting in the demon lady's face.

"You heard me brat." Sheena says crossing her arms under her bust.

Negi clenched her fist resisting the urge to let the darkness take control and rip her to shreds. "Stay away from him."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Sheena asks. "I'm under a contract that binds us together." "Only the fulfillment of my orders or Kenshin's death can resolve the contract." "And seeing as I've been given no orders I can leave at my leisure." "Besides he needs someone who can keep up with him."

"I can!" Negi says.

"HA!" "Highly unlikely." "If he went all out against you in a fight he would beat you almost effortlessly." Sheena says. "And I doubt you can keep up with him in the other sense."

Kenshin facepalmed and walked up to the two. "Sheena Negi." "Knock it off."

"But." Negi says.

"Negi, Sheena is my attacking demon or Zenki." "In addition outside of battle she is very, VERY affectionate and fawns over me at any given opportunity." Kenshin says. "The kissing is just payment for making her way over here from Makai or the demon realms and it's payment I had to get her to settle for." "When interrupted she will attempt to irritate whomever broke it off."

"Yes." "The trip from Makai is very tiring for one of my stature." "I like to have something to look forward to when I get here other than fighting." Sheena says.

"Well couldn't you have told me about that?" Negi asks.

"My bad." Kenshin says. "And Sheena." "Negi is my girlfriend so no trying to upset her." "She's the one who asked me to summon a demon anyway." "She was interested in it."

"Oh?" "Well alright then." Sheena says. _"Still isn't gonna stop me from giving her hell when I am summoned."_

Kenshin narrowed his eye and grabbed her left nipple twisting it. "Ah!" "Wh-What was that for? !"

"That mischievous grin reminds me of the last time I was in Makai when I had to pry you off the leader of the fox demon tribe." "I told you to leave them alone and then..."

"Haaaiii." Sheena says conceding the point bowing her head not wanting them to find out about her antics as Kenshin walks by Negi who pulled her left eye down stuck her tongue out at her smirking.

Kenshin didn't fail to notice this and brought his hand down hard on her backside. "AHH!" "Ow!" "What was that for? !" Negi says rubbing her butt where his hand had been.

"Don't goad her." Kenshin says.

"F-Fine." Negi says. _"Wh...Why did that feel kind of good?"_

Negi's phone rang prompting her to answer it. Kenshin turned his head toward Sheena who was sniffing the air. "What is it?" Kenshin asks.

"I smell...monkey imps." Sheena says.

"Monkey im-" Kenshin was cut off as the cart woman landed a short distance away. "!" He moved in slashing Kuroi Jigoku downward only for the monkey suit clad woman to jump back. "Hu hu hu." "You missed."

"Drop her now and you don't get hurt." Kenshin says holding Kuroi Jigoku at the ready.

"No...I don't think I will." "Zettai Sesshoumaru-kun." She says jumping off.

"Hold it monkey!" Miyuki and Negi says chanting spells when monkey imps crawled up their legs throwing off their concentration.

"Kuso!" "Sheena transform into your tiger form and lets go!" Kenshin orders.

"Right!" Sheena says going to all fours as fur covered her body and became more animalistic and feral.

Kenshin hopped on her back. "Go!"

Sheena hopped off with Kenshin in tow. "I sense Asuna Yukari and Setsuna on their way!" "They'll help you out and then follow us!"

"R-Right!" Negi says.

"Dammit!" "Get off of me!" Miyuki says kicking and ripping the monkeys off of her.

Negi followed her example and did the same. The imps were handled easily enough needing only one hit to daze them while Miyuki transformed one of her arms and clawed them to bits.

"Negi!" The two turn to find Asuna Setsuna and Yukari running up to them.

"No time to explain." Negi says. "A lady in a monkey suit took off with Konoka and Kenshin's pursuing on his demon summon."

Meanwhile Kenshin and Sheena were hot on her tail. "You really think you can outrun a tiger? !" Kenshin says.

"Hmph." She says looking ahead to see a cloaked figure. She smirked. "Don't have to!" "You!" "Now!"

The figure nodded and gestured with his hand to tell her to move. Kenshin narrowed his eye as she did so and was about to tell Sheena to pursue when the cloaked man slashed a blade at them sending an all too familiar attack barreling toward them.

"! !" "Hang on Sheena!" Kenshin says wrapping both arms around her and uncasing his wings. "Start transforming back to your human form!"

"Right!" Kenshin took off toward the sky feeling her getting lighter.

Once they were high enough Kenshin stopped rising flapping his wings to keep himself stable. "Sheena." "Head back for now." "I'll call you back when we've gotten to the ground."

"Yes." "Good luck Kenshin." Sheena says as she vanished.

The cloaked man smirked and flew up to where Kenshin was uncasing a pair of wings of his own. "Well well." "I didn't think you would actually come." Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he heard this statement. "How very foolish."

"We'll see about that old man." Kenshin says. "I hope your ready to lose some blood."

"And I hope you are ready to lose your life." The man replied.

Crimson aura's surround them before they flared intensely.

"KENSHIN!"

"BRING IT ON! !" Kenshin roared.

The two met in a red flash of light.

(break)

_With the others._

Yukari and Miyuki saw the flash of light and immediately sensed Kenshin's energy clashing against someone else. They also sensed they were getting further away. "Miyuki."

"I know." "The other energy signature feels so...familiar." "It's masked, but there is no denying it." Miyuki says.

"We should...go up there." Yukari says.

"You stay here Onee-Chan." "I'll go help Onii-Chan." Miyuki says. "We still don't know this woman's skills and we need to rescue Konoka-Chan."

"I understand." Yukari says.

Miyuki hopped upward jumping off of awnings and roofs. "Where are you going? !" Negi asks.

"I'm going to help Onii-Chan!" "He's being held up!" Miyuki says. "Tiger demons can't fly!"

"Don't worry about it Negi." "We just need to get up to where this bitch is heading." Yukari says running past her.

"It seems like they're heading up to the station." Setsuna says.

"Why the station?" Asuna asks.

"Think about it." Negi says. "She only needs to board one train to lose us because the train could be leaving the city."

Setsuna saw charms as they ran by the station entrance. "Charms of warding." "Alright we can go all out normal people can't enter here."

"Great!" Yukari smirks.

Negi, Setsuna, Yukari and Asuna made their way into the train. "Into the next car!" Setsuna orders.

"Right!" Negi says.

"Hey monkey bitch!" Yukari shouts.

"!" She turned around. "Oh dear." "It seems I have to use another of my charms." She says as her monkey imp tossed one out. "Charm-San Charm-San facilitate my escape."

The charm started to gush water. "What the? !" "She has Kenshin's Hyoumenka Suimon? !" Negi says.

"This just disperses water!" Yukari shouts. "His is different!"

"Now's not the time you two!" Asuna says before the entire car was full of water.

"_Dammit." "Can't breathe!" Yukari thought._

"_I can't swing my sword in this water." Setsuna thought. "This...can't end like this."_

"_I'm not about to let this kill me!" Yukari looked over at Setsuna. "Come on!" "We aren't letting this bitch get away got it? !"_

_As if Setsuna heard her she nodded. "I'll need your help." _

_Yukari nodded and began welling up her energy transferring it into her sword. "Alright!" "Tekken-kiri!" (A/N: Iron Fist Cutter.)_

A large burst of Ki laid into the doors of the car making the metal buckle under the strain. _"Kuso!" "Damn this water!" Yukari thought._

"_My turn!" "ShinmeiRyuu Hiken!" "Zankusen!"_

The resulting air pressure was enough to make the doors blow off letting them all out. "Hah!" "Hah!" "Nice job you two!" Negi says.

"You see that!" "That is our power!" "Give it up and hand over Ojou-Sama now!" Setsuna demands.

"Hu hu." "You two are pretty good." The monkey woman says. "But I don't think I will." She takes off again.

"Dammit!" "Get back here!" Yukari says as they chase her down.

"Hey!" Asuna says to Setsuna. "Kenshin's a part of the KMA so why are they attacking us? !"

"There were those in the Association that did not like that Ojou-Sama was sent off to Mahora." Setsuna says.

"The bastards probably want to use Konoka's latent power to dominate the Kansai Magic Association." Yukari says. "Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they were also trying to cash in on Kenshin-nii's bounty."

Setsuna hopped upward slicing a charm apart. "Huuahh." "Good thing I'm here." "These charms don't stand a chance against me."

They made their way up a flight of stairs when they found the woman stopped with her monkey suit removed.

"She took the suit off? !" Asuna says.

"Hey I recognize you!" "You're that cart lady that we saw earlier!" Negi says.

"Good observation mage of the west." She says. "But I'm afraid this is as far as you go." She tosses out another charm.

Setsuna darted forward. "I'm not letting you do anything!"

"Too late!" "Charm-San Charm-San facilitate my escape!" She says as the charm ignites into a character letter. "Dai Character burn!"

"Tch!" "Negi let's take care of this!" Yukari says.

"Right!" Negi says. _"Rastel Mascir Magister: __Flet, Une Vente!"_

"_Shippuzan!" "Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" Negi and Yukari shout extinguishing the flame with gusts of wind from their weapons._

"You aren't going to get away so easily." Yukari says.

"Konoka-San is my student and an important friend!" Negi shouts.

(break)

_With Kenshin._

"Uuurrraahhh!" Kenshin roared colliding blades with the cloaked man.

"Tch." He effortlessly blocked Kenshin's slash and rolled his blade so Kenshin's would be sent downward.

"Nnn!" Kenshin says.

"Fool." The man says slamming his palm into Kenshin's lower back sending him barreling toward the ground.

Kenshin stabilized himself and thrust his hand upward. _"Fukanzen Ryuu Imari!"_

"Haaah..." The man sighed batting the orb of demonic light away from him.

"!" Kenshin's eye widens. "What the?" "How?"

"You're being outclassed here boy." "Stop holding back." He says.

Kenshin rushed upward slashing at his neck. "Whose holding back? !"

"Hmph." Seeing through his attack he leaned backward and grabbed Kenshin's wrist as it sailed by. "Maybe the fact that you seem to be favoring your left side." "You can't favor anything in the heat of battle boy." Tossing his blade into the air he cocked his fist backward. "It just paints a huge target on you!"

Kenshin's eye widens again seeing his fist heading right for his heart. Reacting quickly he arched his body so that the fist would hit the right side of his chest away from his heart.

The man released his arm and Kenshin flashed backward panting. _"Kenshin why are you favoring your left side anyway?" "I've got you covered as far as the energy shield." Arika says._

"_Remember what Evangeline told me about it?" Kenshin thought. "She said it can't defend against attacks that have a higher output of energy than what I've got surrounding it." _

"_You think this man has that energy?" Arika asks._

"_I know he does." Kenshin thought cutting the conversation._

"Come on kozou." "Why favor your left side." "That just tells me to strike there." "And your fighting style just doesn't cover it."

"Shut up!" Kenshin says roaring toward him.

"This again?" "Tch." The man reached for Kenshin's wrist only for Kenshin to vanish.

He heard a distinctive sound signifying Shundou before hearing it again. "Wh-"

"Go to hell!" Kenshin says slashing his blade down his back cutting into his cloak. As soon as he was done he rammed both hands onto his back.

"Nice try kid!" "But you're going to need more than that!" The man says turning around and slashing Kenshin's throat. "Heh heh." Kenshin poofed into a substitution stencil.

"It was a nice try wasn't it? !" He turned to find Kenshin roared toward him with a dual bladed naginata spinning surrounded in knives of fire. "Now eat this bitch!" _"Kurimuzonhariken! !"_

"_!" "Oh shit!" He thought._

Kenshin flashed past the resulting explosion. "I already know who you are so why don't you come out of there and show yourself."

"Hu hu hu." "Nows not the time for that boy." He says walking out of the aerial flames cloak still in tact. "I bet your wondering why I still have this thing."

"Not really." Kenshin says. "I couldn't care less."

"Well you're no fun." He says dodging toward the left. "And now someone has chosen to interrupt our fight." He says as a quarterstaff sailed by his head.

Kenshin caught the staff and held it out to his side as Miyuki appeared. "What are you doing here Miyuki." "Saving Konoka comes first."

"I know...but there's something about this guy...it feels so familiar." Miyuki says. "I want to find out what it is."

"Very well." "Let us go to the ground." The cloaked man says.

Kenshin narrowed his eye seeing him heading off toward the train station where Negi and the others were. "Come on."

"Right." Miyuki says.

"What took you getting here if you were so curious." "Yukari and the others already cornered the monkey woman." Kenshin says.

"I...wondered...if I even wanted to know." Miyuki says. "I couldn't help it."

"_Then you shouldn't have come." Kenshin thought. "You don't want to know who it is."_

Kenshin and Miyuki land at the top of the staircase where the others were fighting. "So." "Get on with it."

"Ah, but first." The man takes out something Kenshin recognized.

"That's my fucking communicator!" Kenshin says.

"Did you know it has a secondary function." "It can pull other members of it's registry to where the communicator is." "Hmm...ah there it is." He tossed it back to Kenshin.

He looked at it and saw Yukari's name highlighted. "Call her here boy." "The three of you should be together for this."

Kenshin held the communicator in his hand charging an Akuma Hirameki in the other. "How bout I just blow you off the face of the earth instead?"

Miyuki saw the cold emotionless glare in his eye. "Onii-Chan." "Who is he?"

"Come on boy." "Summon her." "I'll let you." "I mean it's not like you stand a chance even with her help anyway."

Kenshin lifted the communicator to his lips. "Yukari." "Are you there?"

"?" "What is it Kenshin? !" "We're almost done here!" Yukari says. "Damn this ShinmeiRyuu dual wielder!" "Setsuna can you handle this Tsukuyomi person? !"

"Hai!" "Go ahead!" Setsuna says.

"I need you up here." "I warp you in." Kenshin says.

"Wait warp?" "Wh-"

Kenshin already hit the button for the summon function. Yukari appeared to his right. "-at?"

"You idiot!" "Give me some fucking warning next time you summon me like that! !" Yukari shouts bashing him over the head.

"Like I fucking wanted to." "This bastard wouldn't continue our fight until I did!" Kenshin says pointing at the cloaked man.

Yukari's eyes narrowed turning her attention to the cloaked man. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hmmm..." He reached behind him and pulled something out of his back. "Take this back." He said tossing Kenshin's Chimei Supairaru back toward him.

"Don't worry." "It'll be back in your ass soon enough." Kenshin says flicking the blood off it's blade. "Now off with the cloak so I can see whose ass I'm cutting into."

The man bows mockingly. "If you insist." The cloak ignites at the bottom slowly burning upward. The man was wearing jet black jeans and boots. It reached his torso revealing a white shirt and the lining of a coat. By the time the flames reached his shoulders the rest of the coat had fallen out to reveal a black trenchcoat.

Miyuki and Yukari's breath hitched in shock staring at the man. Kenshin's eye narrowed as the cloak completely burned away.

"Ah...such dutiful children...to come to die at my hand." He says.

Kenshin fired an imperfect imari at his head. "The only one that's going to die here is you...FATHER!"

Yukari and Miyuki turned their shocked gazes to Kenshin. _"He still intends to kill him knowing who he is? !" _

"Hmm...how did you know it was me this entire time Kenshin?" Ryuushin says lofting his blade over his shoulder.

"It first hit me when you fired a Katensho at me and Sheena when we were chasing down that woman...Amagasaki Chigusa." "It is a technique that you told us specifically to only teach to our kin." "I highly doubt you would break your own damn rule."

"Souka." Ryuushin says stroking his chin in thought.

"Second." "The entire time we fought you talked down to me like you usually would during our spars." "I'm not even sure why you bothered if you wanted to kill me anyway." Kenshin says.

"Heh." "Nice observation."

"And finally." Kenshin says clenching Kuroi Jigoku in his hand. "When I got word that you tried to kill Mom...I knew that you would come after us next!" "NOW COME ON!"

Ryuushin raised his blade blocking Kenshin's strike. _"Nani?" "He's getting stronger." _

Kenshin backed away and slashed upward colliding against Ryuushin's blade. "So what was it old man? !" "Did you get tired of us? !"

Ryuushin grunted blocking each of strike in the knick of time. He looked into Kenshin's eye and notice the white was dyeing black. _"This is bad." "I can't have Ryuujin getting in my hair right now!" _

Ryuushin knocked Kenshin backward. "Get out of my way!"

Kenshin caught himself and extended both hands outward. _"Alright lets see if I can perfect this damn technique by myself." _He looked back and saw Yukari and Miyuki had not moved. _"Still reeling from the thought that Dad is trying to kill us all huh?" "Can't say I blame you."_

"Come on come on come on!" Kenshin says gathering energy into his hands.

"No chance!" "You die!" Ryuushin shouts darting toward him.

"Tch!" One of his tails grabbed a charm and cast it outward. "Charm-San Charm-San Take my place!"

A clone of Kenshin appeared and extend his hands outward before making handsigns. "Hey old man." "Get fried!" _"Raimei Juumon!"_

A yellow light shone on Ryuushin's back before electricity course through his body. "Arrgh!"

Clone Kenshin smirked. "I bet your wondering when I put the charm down!" "Aren't ya? !"

Ryuushin tried to force himself off the ground. "Rrgh!" "It shouldn't matter!" "I burnt the damn thing off!"

"Or so you thought." "When I cut into that damn cloak earlier I slipped my hands into the slit and applied the charms from there."

"!" Ryuushin cursed. "Damn you."

Kenshin meanwhile gathered the energy into a ball in his hands as it turned blue. _"Not good enough still imperfect." _"Come on..." Suddenly the ball of light changed from blue to dark red. _"Yes!" "Finally!"_

Ryuushin got to his feet. Kenshin's clone began to activate the second charm when Kenshin shook his head.

"Don't." "Let him come." Kenshin says smirking.

"Alright." The clone says.

"You fool!" Ryuushin says getting in front of Kenshin.

"You're the fool for coming up to me like that." Kenshin reeled his hand back as Ryuushin stabbed his sword down toward his head.

"!" Ryuushin's eyes widen seeing the orb of light nearing his stomach. "Oh no!"

"HEH!" "BLAST!" _RYUU IMARI!" _Kenshin shouts driving the orb into Ryuushin's gut sending him flying backward.

"Hhuuurrraaahhh! !" Ryuushin roared in pain as the attack detonated.

Kenshin fell to a knee panting. "Damn..." "Why can't I perfect that without dumping an insane amount of youki into it?"

"_I have an idea." Arika says casting Ryuujin with a glare._

"_**You know what?" "I am going to take responsibility for that because I fucking hate this brat." Ryuujin says.**_

"_Well fuck you too Ryuujin." Kenshin thought._

Mirai watched this keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Kenshin!" Yukari says.

"Stay back." "We don't know if he's dealt with yet!" Kenshin shouts.

"But Onii-Chan!" Miyuki says.

"But nothing!" Kenshin says getting to his feet. "You two can't fight Dad without some emotional baggage getting in the way!"

"And you can? !" Yukari shouts

"He's tried to kill Mom and is trying to kill us." Kenshin says. "He's nothing to me at this point." He says.

"!" Miyuki stared at Kenshin in shock. Yukari hung her head.

"Heh." "That's too bad." Kenshin's eyes narrowed seeing Ryuushin walking out of the dust from the blast his shirt and trenchcoat blown off. "I wanted to see the emotion of betrayal that I saw on your mother's face on yours boy."

Kenshin closed his eye smirking. "You want to see the emotion of betrayal when it pretains to me?" "Well here's the thing you rat bastard." "I don't get all emotional and weepy when I get betrayed."

"Oh?" Ryuushin says.

"That's right." Kenshin's eyes opened to reveal the white had dyed completely black with a gray slit for a pupil _**"I GET PISSED OFF! !"**_

"Hmph." "Fair enough." Ryuushin says. His body visibly starts to shake.

Kenshin smirks. "Scared?"

"As if boy." Ryuushin says. _"This is bad." "That bastard is waking up already?" "Eishun should have drugged him to sleep already." "I have to act fast."_

"If you won't make the first move I will! !" Kenshin says running at him hauling his now transformed hand back.

Ryuushin's eyes widen as he dodges to the left and chops Kenshin on the back of the neck knocking him to the ground. "It's over!" He slammed his hand into the middle of Kenshin's spine. _"Kaze Tenohira! !" _

The resulting force of the wind was enough to make the ground fissure. "Gah!"

Yukari and Miyuki watched in shock as Ryuushin kicked Kenshin onto his back. "Well." "I guess I can settle for taking something back from you before I kill you."

Ryuushin stabbed his hand downward when an orb of red fire smashed into his ribs sending him flying away.

"What? !" Ryuushin shouts catching his balance when Miyuki's quarterstaff slammed into his stomach sending him into the air.

"_Those...two...are attacking? !" Ryuushin thought._

"Let's go Miyuki!" Yukari shouts flashing up into the air over Ryuushin.

"Right!" Miyuki says jumping and flying toward Ryuushin.

Yukari flew down toward Ryuushin cocking her fist back. "Now!"

Miyuki and Yukari punched toward their father. _"Miyuki Imari Fist!" "Bakahatsu Tekken!" (A/N: Explosive Iron Fist.)_

An explosion engulfed the three. However there was no noise from Ryuushin. The smoke cleared and the two sisters saw their fists had collided against one another while Ryuushin was nowhere in sight.

"What? !" Yukari says.

"Where'd he go? !" Miyuki says.

"Heh heh." "Hate to cut this short my children, but your father has more important issues to deal with than children he did not care to have."

Yukari and Miyuki glared. "Next time we see you we're all gonna kick your sorry ass! !" They shouted.

Kenshin had gotten back up. "Thanks." "But you didn't need to jump in."

"What are you talking about?" "We just saved your ass." Yukari says her back remaining turned to him.

Kenshin sighs. "Yukari." "You know what I mean." "Dad wants to kill us." "I don't think you...have the emotional strength to kill him back."

"But there has to be a reason Onii-Chan!" Miyuki says turning toward him. "Why would Otou-San just suddenly do this? !"

"I don't care what that reason is." Kenshin says. "If he..." His voice caught for a moment before coming out as a shout. "If he want to throw away the ties he made with us as his children and with Mom as his lover then fine!" "FUCK HIM! !"

Kenshin turned around storming off. "Onee-Chan..?"

Yukari sighed and turned around to follow Kenshin. "Miyuki." "This is the kind of shit both myself and to an even greater extent Kenshin had to put up with." "Eventually you just learn to hide it all inside."

"So what? !" "We're just try to kill Dad regardless? !" Miyuki asks.

"None of us want to Miyuki." Yukari says walking away from her. "Not even Kenshin."

Meanwhile Kenshin walked down to where Negi and the others were. "How is everything?"

"Everything is fine." Setsuna says. "We managed to get Ojou-Sama back."

"Good." "Alright." "Get everything together and head back." "I'll go on ahead and make an excuse to Nitta as to why we were gone." Kenshin says not stopping even as he talked to them.

Negi noticed the emotionless look in his eyes and caught up to him. "Kenshin is everything alright?"

Kenshin sighed. "Negi I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Bu-"

"Negi." "I'm serious." "Drop it." Kenshin says.

"Ok...but if you do want to talk about it." "Let me know." Negi says leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Kenshin turned and kissed her back. "I'll keep that in mind." "I'm sorry for being so closed off."

Negi nods. "It's OK." "It's just how you are." "I'll find out what I can when I can."

Kenshin smiles fakely. "I'm sure you will you little snoop."

Negi shakes her head giggling and walks away. Kenshin sighs. _"Why didn't you tell her?" _

"_Would she have believed me Arika?" "Negi...well WAS like a third daughter to him and still is to Mom." _

"_And the other things?" _Kenshin sighed again as he took to the skies flying back to Arashiyama.

"This is kind of a bad excuse, but I don't want her crying over me." "Finding out about my past will do just that." Kenshin says.

"_...I see." "I actually in a way know what you're talking about so I won't reprimand you." Arika says._

"_**Baka." Ryuujin says.**_

"_Ryuujin jam a sock in it I am so not in the fuckin mood right now." Kenshin thought._

"_**Whatever you say." Ryuujin says. "I hate you too much to give you advice anyway."**_

"_The feeling's mutual you overgrown chameleon." Kenshin thought._

Arika turned to Ryuujin as the connection cut. "You know you aren't fooling me." "Maybe Kenshin and Mirai, but not me."

"_**Tch." "You think you can actually trust that turncoat false Shinigami?" Ryuujin says. "I'm just letting that piece of shit learn from his own stupid mistakes." "Maybe then he'll give in to his own despair."**_

"_Kenshin isn't like that." "No matter what he does he won't give in to his despair." Arika says._

"_**Oh really?" "You keep holding on to that dream." Ryuujin says walking off. **_

Arika glared before sighing. _"What is going on out there?" "What happened to you Ryuushin?" _

_(Chapter end)_

Draconis: Yup. Kenshin's antagonist for the Kyoto Arc is Ryuushin!

Kenshin: What the hell man? !

Ryuushin: (sitting at a table sipping a glass of whiskey.) Oh get over it. It was either me or Tertium over there and Negi needs her storyline to herself so it doesn't feel like your just taking her place.

Draconis: (watching him sip the whiskey with a disinterested glare.) Just like my old man.

Tsukuyomi: Why wasn't I introduced in this chapter?

Draconis: I'll introduce you in the next chapter hell maybe I'll use you in a lemon.

Tsukuyomi: Alright!

Anyway would you like to see that? A lemon with Tsukuyomi. If so with who?

Draconis678 out


	31. Loose Ends, No Ties

Draconis: Meh

Kenshin: Something wrong?

Draconis: Nah. Just my usual bout of boredom.

Kenshin: Ah.

Draconis: Anyway lets get started before this gets dragged out.

However I would like to respond to a flame before hand. (don't worry this will be short)

Not Pleased- Look if you don't like the story then don't come back. I'm not just gonna stop because some Anon told me to. Now then, fuck you and have a nice day.

I'm turning anon reviews off because it's just a window for flaming.

Negima: Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 31

Loose Ends, No Ties.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

_Arashiyama Hotel_

_Group 5's room._

It was mid morning and one Miyazaki Nodoka was sitting in front of a table stammering with a blush on her face. On the table were two small figurines fashioned to look like both Negi and Kenshin. "U-Um..S-Sensei...i-if w-we have f-free time during the activity p-period t-today." "W-Would you t-two..l-like...t-to come with us?'

"Honya-Chan!" Haruna's voice called out. "It's breakfast time!"

"Everyone's gathering on the first floor." Yue says.

"H-Huh?" "O-OK!" Nodoka says hiding her figurines and getting dressed. She noticed Haruna and Yue had left and made way to the first floor.

On her way there she ran into Yukari who was holding a tray. "Huh?" "Nodoka?" Yukari says.

"Y-Yukari-S-San?" Nodoka says.

Yukari narrowed her eyes with a grin. "Relax I'm not gonna bite your head off or something

"E-Eh?" Nodoka says.

"I don't know what it is, but you always seem intimidated by me." Yukari says. "I mean I know I come off like a bitch sometimes, but I don't think I've said too much to you since I got here."

"W-Well...Yukari-San is always so confident with the way she acts." Nodoka says. "It seems like nothing gets to you at all."

Yukari stared at her for a moment before laughing. "Ha ha ha...oh Nodoka." Yukari says draping her arm over the shy bookworms shoulders carrying her tray with one hand. "In the end I'm just like anyone else." "And about the whole confidence thing." "Well." She smiled in an abashed manner. "When it comes to matters of the heart I can be as shy as you."

"R-Really?" Nodoka says.

"Uh huh." Yukari says.

"So...um..does Yukari-San have anyone she likes?" Nodoka asks.

"Eh?" Yukari says.

"Does she?" Nodoka asks again genuinely curious.

Yukari blushed and looked away. "Y-Yeah." She smiled. "But...there's no chance for the two of us." "He's already got someone."

"That must hurt." Nodoka commented.

"Yeah...but anyway." Yukari says changing the subject. "Could you do me a favor?"

"S-Sure." Nodoka says.

"Take this tray to Kenshin." Yukari says holding out her tray which Nodoka just noticed had a cover on it.

"E-Eh? !" Nodoka says blushing. "K-Kenshin-S-Sensei?"

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Yukari says. "Oh wait...that's right you have that Androphobia going on." "Ah I'll ask someone else."

"N-No!" "I-I'll do it!" Nodoka says snatching the tray from Yukari's hands and taking off.

Yukari blinked several times before shrugging. "That works."

Nodoka ran down to the first floor. "N-Now...w-where is Kenshin-Sensei?"

"If your looking for Onii-Chan he should be in the back of the room." Nodoka jumped and turned to find Miyuki standing behind her. "M-Miyuki-San?"

"What?" Miyuki said. "I'm just telling you what you wanted to know." "By the way could you tell him that if he gets a chance sometime I'd like to talk to him."

"Why can't you?" Nodoka asks.

"Because Onii-Chan kinda wants to be left alone right now." "Hell even him and Negi-Chan are sitting separately." Nodoka looked over and noticed Negi socializing with a few students from her class while Kenshin sat down virtually alone in the back.

"Ok." "Thanks." Nodoka says making her way toward Kenshin.

Kenshin looked up at her. "Nodoka Miyazaki?" "What is it?"

"Uhm.." Nodoka started shyly. "D-Do you want to eat with someone Kenshin-Sensei?" "I hav-"

Kenshin held up his left hand. "No thank you Nodoka-San." "I'd kind of like to be alone right now." "I've got a lot on my mind."

"I-I wouldn't talk much." Nodoka says.

"I appreciate it really, but go enjoy your meal there." Kenshin says.

"Uhm." "This isn't mine." Nodoka says. "Y-Yukari-San asked me to give this to you." She said placing the tray in front of him.

"Yukari did?" Kenshin says.

"Hai." "An..and Miyuki-San wanted me to tell you that she wanted to talk to you wh-when you got a chance." Nodoka says.

"Of course she does." Kenshin says. "Thanks."

"Y-You're welcome." Nodoka bowed respectfully and walked away.

Kenshin uncovered the tray expecting to find nothing, a prank from his twin sister in a failed attempt to get him to lighten up. He found something else instead. A bowl of steamed rice and a bowl of natto right next to each other with tamagoyaki(rolled omelet) and a small broiled salmon. He also noticed a folded piece of paper under the rice. He picked it up and unfolded it. It was a note that read.

_Kenshin-nii,_

_I made this for you, I figured since you've got a lot of problems I really didn't need to be compounding them._

_So...sorry for smacking you yesterday. Enjoy the meal._

_Lo-, Your twin sister._

_Yukari._

Kenshin blinked at where it read 'Your twin sister'. It seemed she wrote something else and hurriedly erased it but shrugged it off and grabbed the chopsticks that came with the tray and dug in.

"_Hm?" "Wow this is actually pretty damn good." Kenshin thought. "And here I thought Yukari-Chan was a bad cook because she was usually busy with other things like helping me in Rikudou."_

He finished up about ten minutes later and noticed Negi surrounded by students pestering her to come with their group. He got up and walked over to them. _"Whelp guess what I was thinking about can wait till later...or tomorrow." "Jeez." _

"Hey hey hey." Kenshin says. "Stop yammering at her." "For all you know she could just decide to go off on her merry little way and drag me or a student at random off to a love hotel." "Possibly both."

"K-Kenshin? !" Negi exclaimed blushing.

"Eeeehhhh? !" The girls of 3-A exclaimed in shock.

"What?" "It got them quiet in a hurry." Kenshin says.

"U-Uhm!" "K-Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei!" "If you both are OK with it would you come with group 5 today during free activity? !"

Kenshin and Negi turned to the source of the voice and found Nodoka. "Negi, meeting over here." Kenshin says pointing at the nearby stairwell.

"Right." Negi says.

"So what do you think?" "Go with or no?" Kenshin asks.

"Well if that monkey woman comes back after Konoka-San then it would be beneficial for us both to be there." "It would be improved if we brought along Setsuna-San, Yukari-San and Miyuki-San." Negi says.

"Sheesh that would leave Zazie-San all alone." "Why not just bring group 6 along too." Kenshin says.

"OK." "Good." Negi says. They walk back to the group.

"Alright Nodoka-San." "We'll come with, but we're bringing group 6 with is that OK?" Kenshin asks.

"O-OK!" Nodoka says beaming with a blush.

"Alright." "Everybody get ready to leave." Negi says.

"Haaaiii." The girls said.

"I'll go gather group 6 up." Kenshin says.

"OK." Negi says.

Kenshin walked toward the stairs bumping into Miyuki. "Alright look imouto I know what you wanna talk about, but my hands are kinda tied right now." "When I make time I'll come straight to you."

Miyuki nods. "OK." "Are you in a hurry?"

"Not really." "But what we are gonna talk about will take more time than we have." Kenshin says.

"I know." Miyuki says.

"Now go over with Negi." "We're going with group 5 and group 6 is coming along." Kenshin instructed.

"OK." Miyuki says then leans into him. "I'm serious though." "I really want to talk to you about this OK?" She whispers.

Kenshin nods and gives his little sister a kiss on the cheek. "I know." "I've been...well trying to give it some thought."

"OK." Miyuki says walking away from him.

Kenshin makes his way upstairs and walks into group 6's room. "Huh?" Yukari says turning around.

Kenshin gaped. Yukari was in the middle of changing and at the moment only had a lacy blue bra and a matching thong. "?" She looked down at herself. "Is there something on me?"

"W-Why the hell haven't you changed yet? !" Kenshin exclaimed.

Yukari rolled her eyes. "What's the big deal?" "Have you forgotten how many times we've both seen each other in the buff?" "The last few times I beat you into the dirt for it were mainly on reflex." "I'm used to you seeing me like this."

"_**Tsundere points dropped by ten." Ryuujin said offhandedly.**_

"_Yeah no shit." Kenshin thought not even giving thought to the fact that Ryuujin said that. "Usually she'd be beating me into next week."_

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "Are you getting hot because of this?" "Because."

"No." Kenshin says. It was half true. Seeing her like this was normal for him at this point, but it didn't change the fact that he thought she was very, _**VERY **_attractive which was why he was blushing.

"It's just...who wouldn't blush seeing a girl in her lingerie?" Kenshin pointed out.

Yukari smacked her forehead then smacked Kenshin over the head. "Of course." "Just give me a minute." She started changing into her uniform. "That feel more normal?"

"Well yeah." Kenshin says. "I'm kinda used to you kicking my ass when I get a peek at something like this."

"Yeah, other girls." "Miyuki, Negi and I, I don't care about because you're gonna see it one way or another." Yukari says.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it point in the wrong direction if say I saw you like this in public and you didn't do anything?" Kenshin asks referring to when Negi had her magic powered sneezes.

"That's why I beat the crap out of you for it on reflex." Yukari said pulling her skirt up and dusting her vest and shirt off. "Anyway...how do I look?"

"Like a cat-schoolgirl." Kenshin says pointing at his ears.

"Oh dammit." Yukari says folding her ears down.

Kenshin chuckled only for Yukari to shoot a coin into his forehead. "Ow!" "What the hell? !" He yelled.

"Just because." Yukari smirked.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. "Bitch."

"You know it." Yukari says as they exit the room.

"Anyway." "Thanks for the food." Kenshin says.

"Keh." "Well with this rumor still flying around...and our problem with Dad." Yukari says. "I figured I shouldn't make things harder for you."

"And yet you hit me in the head with a coin." Kenshin replied coyly.

"So?" "You aren't hurt are you?" Yukari asked tones of annoyance dripping from her voice.

"Nah." "But back to the food...I gotta say it was pretty good." "I had no idea you could cook." Kenshin says.

"You never asked." Yukari says rolling her eyes her head turned away from him as her cheeks darkened.

"Point taken." Kenshin says. "If you don't mind I'd like to see what else you can cook sometime."

"F-Fine." Yukari says.

"_**Ha ha ha!" "You're blushing like crazy!" Yukari says.**_

"_URUSAI!" Yukari shouts in her head._

The rest of the trip was made in silence and the group made their way toward Nara Park. Kenshin and the others watched as a deer chased Negi around the park while Nodoka was pulled aside by Haruna and Yue.

"Well done Nodoka!" Haruna says "I've completely changed my opinion about you!" Haruna says.

"That was pretty moving." Yue said.

"Ah...It's so nice to be able to walk around with them." "I've got no regrets left this year." Nodoka says.

"Baka!" Haruna says smacking Nodoka across the face. "How can you be satisfied with this? !" "You gotta confess to Kenshin-Sensei."

"Uh." "Haruna I think she has a thing for them both." Yue says.

"Eeehh? !" "You mean you wanna try to ge-" Haruna says.

"...I" Nodoka says.

"A-Anyway." "According to Mahora's Romance Research Society confessions during school trips have a success rate of over 87%!"

"E-Eighty-Seven? !" Nodoka said.

"And if you manage to make nice-nice with them today then you three will be able to go on an date in casual clothes during individual activity day."

Over with the deer both Kenshin and Negi sneezed. Kenshin looked over and saw it lacked the magical powel this time and sighed in relief.

Meanwhile Haruna and Yue had taken off leaving the blushing stuttering librarian alone. _"A-A date...w-with Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei...?"_

Back with Kenshin Negi and the others Asuna looked around. "Huh..." "Looks like that monkey lady isn't coming around huh."

"That's a relief." Negi sighed. "We don't have to fight today."

"Yes, but as an extra precaution Kenshin-Sensei and I have sent out shikigami to keep watch on the other groups." "If something happens we'll be in the know." Setsuna says "But our utmost objective is to protect Konoka-Ojou-Sama."

"Secchan!" "I bought some odangos!" "Want to eat them with me?" Konoka says cheerfully dragging her away.

"O-Ojou-S-Sama? !" Setsuna shouts.

Meanwhile Haruna had dragged Asuna away leaving Negi alone.

At the same time this was happening the Kuroshi Tsuki siblings were having a conversation of their own. "Do you sense anything Kenshin-nii?" Yukari asks.

Kenshin looked up. "No." "Neither the demons that monkey bitch summoned nor Dad's youki signature."

"So does that mean we're safe?" Miyuki asks

"I know that if they were gonna hit us up then they would have done it by now." Kenshin says. "So we're as safe as we can be at this particular moment." "Just stay wary for any sudden changes or attacks."

"OK...could we talk about what I wa-" Miyuki was about to say when someone cut her off.

"Miyuki-San, Yukari-San could I have a word with you?" They turned to see Yue.

"Now?" Yukari says.

"I just wanted to ask you about the books you requested from the library." Yue says. "When we get back we'll be too busy to do so then." 

"F-Fine." Miyuki says.

Kenshin set his hand on Miyuki shoulder making her turn to him. "Later." He mouthed.

Miyuki nodded and she and Yukari left with Yue. Kenshin meanwhile walked up to Negi and patted her on the shoulder. "Hey."

"Huh?" Negi says turning to him. "Oh." "Kenshin." "Where's Miyuki and Yukari?"

"Yue dragged them off somewhere." Kenshin answered.

"Funny." Negi says. "Haruna-San and Konoka-San took Asuna-San and Setsuna-San away just now."

"Come to think of it...where's Zazie?" Kenshin says.

"She said she was going to see Tatsumiya-San about something." Negi replied.

"OoooK." Kenshin says. "It seems we've been goaded into a impromptu date."

"Seems that way." Negi smiles at him. "Wanna show me around?"

"Sure." Kenshin says returning her smile with one of his own.

"U-Uhm!" "Negi-Sensei, Kenshin-Sensei!" The two rounded to find a fidgety, blushing Nodoka.

"Yes Nodoka?" Kenshin says greeting her with a warm smile.

"U-Uh...i-it seems everyone left..." Nodoka says. "C-Could I tag along with you two?"

Negi looked over at Kenshin who nodded. "Ah the date can wait." _"'Specially if you're going to use it __for snooping into my past." He thought._

"_A-Alright!" "I-I'm gonna do my best!" Nodoka thought._

"_Mou..." "I was gonna see if I could unearth some info about Kenshin too." Negi thought a hint of disappointment in her thoughts. She wasn't upset, but she wanted to know more about the secretive demon she calls her boyfriend._

"Alright let's go to the Bhudda Temple first." Kenshin says.

"OK." Negi and Nodoka says.

Kenshin led the two up a long flight of stairs to a huge temple. "Wow this place is massive!" Negi exclaimed.

"Well it'd have to be for the amount of gatherings or martial arts practice that used to be done here." Kenshin says.

Nodoka looked over at the two smiling. _"This is nice...just walking together...just the three of us." _She shook her head quickly. _"No no no!" "I have to confess now!" She thought as they entered the temple._

"Um!" "N-Negi-Sensei, Kenshin-S-Sensei!" Nodoka says getting their attention. "I-I L-Love!"

She blurted out her answer it being the first thing she saw which was the giant effigy of Bhudda.. "Bhudda Statues! !"

Kenshin looked up at it. "It is quite a work of art isn't it?"

"That's quite the interest in art you have there Nodoka-San." Negi says. "Just like Yue-San."

Nodoka turned around hearing Haruna shout. _"What was that? !" She whispered. "Baka!"_

"_Aaaauuu!" "I'm sorry!" She whined back quietly._

They made their way toward the luck fortunes next where Nodoka blurted something else out prompting both teachers to purchase fortunes.

Negi's face fell anime tears streaming down her cheeks seeing a 'daikyou' fortune. Kenshin 'tch'd and threw his away getting the same thing. "My luck has always been pretty crummy."

"_Auuu!" "I can't say it!" "I'll just keep blurting something out!" Nodoka thought coming down on herself._

"Hey Nodoka-San." Negi says. "Look at this." "It looks like the hole on Bhudda's nose." "It says here if you pass through the hole all your wishes will come true."

"E-Eh? !" "I-I'll do it!" Nodoka says crawling into the hole.

"_This isn't gonna end well." Kenshin thought._

He was proven right when Nodoka stopped moving about halfway in. "H-Help!" "My bottom's stuck inside!"

"Alright I got this." Kenshin says taking both her hands and pulling. "Come on come loose." He grunted out.

(pop!) (crash!)

Negi blinked as Nodoka landed on Kenshin's chest. Said demon blushed getting a clear shot of the librarian's panties.

Nodoka got up and took off apologizing making Kenshin and Negi chase after her. "Dammit!" "Crummy luck what did I say? !"

"Not now Kenshin!" Negi says.

They looked all over for the distraught librarian when she emerged from some brush about fifteen minutes later "Ah!" "Nodoka there you are!" "Are you OK?" Kenshin asks.

"U-Um!" "Kenshin-Sensei...Negi-Sensei please listen." Nodoka said.

"OK...?" Kenshin and Negi say the same curious look both their faces

"Th-The truth is I...I love." Nodoka says.

Off in the distance Asuna, Setsuna, Chamo and Haruna watched from different viewpoints.

"I-I love grated radishes!" Nodoka blurted.

The four aforementioned people and ermine fell comically. Kenshin narrowed his eyes with a teasing grin on his face. "You love a lot of things doncha?"

"Kenshin." Negi said reprimandingly.

"She's gonna do it!" "She's really gonna do it!" Chamo says. "Go!"

"B-But!" Asuna says. "Negi and Kenshin are already dating one another!" "What would Honya have to gain?"

"Shh!" "Listen." Setsuna says.

Nodoka took a deep breath. "Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei the truth is I've liked you since the days we first met!" "I-I love you both! !"

Kenshin and Negi's eyes both widened to large white dots. "Ah!" "Uh!" They pointed at each other then to Nodoka utterly speechless. "Ehhhhh? !"

"U-Um...it's O-OK." "I-I know we a-are student and t-teachers and you two are already dating, b-but...I just wanted you two to know how I feel." Nodoka says "P-Please excuse me!" She finishes taking off.

A million things ran through the two teacher's heads including this confession. For Negi things like finding out more about Kenshin's shady past, Keeping Konoka safe, The letter to the chief of the east and the duties of being a teacher. For Kenshin it was all that plus the rumor and his father's attack on him and the rest of his family.

Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they fell backward conking each other on the head

(break)

_That evening._

Kenshin was sitting in the onsen of the hotel. "Haaaahhh." They both sighed.

"Aw come on you two don't make such a pitiful sound!" Chamo said.

"Gimme a break Chamo." Kenshin says. "You try having someone confess to you, in. front. OF. YOUR. GIRLFRIEND!"

"Ah whatever." Chamo says. "Hey two people are heading this way."

"Must be Miyuki and Yukari." Kenshin says.

"Onii-Chan are you in here?" Miyuki asks.

"Yeah." "Strip down and hop in." Kenshin says.

"Oh yeah!" Chamo exclaimed. He jumped out of the way as Yukari shot a coin at him.

"Will you ever learn Chamo-Chan?" Miyuki says smiling tiredly.

"Nope!" Chamo says.

"Anyway." "You wanted to talk to me about something?" Kenshin asks.

"I'll make this quick because Negi's on her way here." Miyuki says.

"OK."

"Could...you please reconsider your decision to just kill Otou-San?" Miyuki asks.

"Miyuki..." Yukari says sympathetically.

"Hmm." Kenshin says. "To be honest I'm rethinking that as it is already anyway."

"Huh?" "You are?" Yukari asks. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Negi had approached the doorway and heard their voices. She listened in. "Because when Konoemon told me about what was going on he mentioned that Dad had no memory of what happened the night before on both occasions."

"That's odd." Miyuki says. "Otou-San usually has a great memory."

"Which is why I think something fishy is going on here." Kenshin says. "I hadn't had the time to think about it lately with work eating up my time and training keeping my mind preoccupied." "Not to mention Negi herself wanting to know more about my past."

"So what are you saying?" "Either Dad's unable to remember trying to kill Mom and us and is just going to keep doing it?" Yukari asks.

"_Ryuushin-San's trying to kill his family? !" Negi thought._

"_**Oh ho ho man this is rich!" "That bastard finally snapped!" Hottan says.**_

"Or someone's parading around in his image and taking advantage of his deteriorating health to knock him out and kill us thinking we wouldn't raise a hand against our patriarch." Kenshin says.

"_Deteriorating health?" Negi thought._

"Anyway I was going to wait until we got to Eishun's to see for myself, but now I really can't wait." "I'm going to place a clone here while I make way for Eishun's tonight." "I'll be back before sun-up." Kenshin says.

"Can we come?" Miyuki says.

"If we all leave that would look a bit suspicious." "And what if Dad and that monkey summoner Chigusa try another night attack?" Kenshin points out. "I need to go it alone this time."

"He's right Miyuki."

"Fine..." Miyuki says.

"What I find there will ultimately decided whether or not I take Dad out." Kenshin says. At Miyuki's look he sighed. "Look Imouto I'd rather not if I don't have to, but if he continues to threaten our lives he'll leave me with no choice."

"_Does...Kenshin intend to..."_

"_**Oh this is too good!" "If it all works out the two will kill each other off!" Hottan said.**_

Negi quickly hid herself as Yukari and Miyuki left the bath. She entered as the left her sight.

"Oh Negi." "What's up?" Kenshin asks.

"Nothing." "Uh...while I was in daze from..our little confession earlier I managed to save a kitten from getting ran over." "...with magic."

"Did you make sure no one was around?" Kenshin asks. "And are you alright?"

"I'm fine." "And I'm pretty sure the only person who could have seen me was the driver, but he had his eyes closed thinking he was gonna kill someone." Negi says.

"Ok." Kenshin says then looks up. "Man today's been a little hectic hasn't it?"

"Hai." Negi says putting the conversation she just heard behind her for the moment. "I kinda want tonight's patrol to go smoothly tonight."

"About that." Kenshin says. "I gotta step out for a while." "I'll leave a substitution behind just in case." 

"OK." Negi says. "Stay safe."

Kenshin blinks. _"Huh." "That's odd." "She usually woulda gotten to asking questions by now." "Ah well."_

Kenshin heard someone walking in and swiped his hand under his chin a couple of times telling Negi to 86 what they were just talking about.

"Ara ara!" "Negi and Kenshin-Sensei." "I didn't expect to find the two of you here." A familiar, mature voice said.

"Shizuna?" Kenshin says.

"Hey Kenshin why don't you let me wash your back for you?" Shizuna asks.

"Hmm." Negi says looking Shizuna over.

"Uh..nah I'm fine." "Don't worry about it." Kenshin says.

Kenshin suddenly found himself turned around and with Shizuna behind him. "It's no trouble Kenshin-Sensei."

"..." Kenshin murmured in annoyance.

"Oh...by the way Kenshin-Sensei...you and Negi-Sensei...wouldn't happen to be mages would you?" Shizuna asks.

"! !" Both rounded on her. "Wh-What? !" "Where did you hear that? !"

"Not important." "Come on!" "Show me what you two can do!" Shizuna says.

"W-We can't do that." Kenshin says.

Shizuna crammed his face in between her breasts. "Aw come on!" "Show me!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and forced himself off her. "Shizuna."

"Yes?"

"Have you had breast reduction surgery done lately?" Kenshin asks. "They feel smaller."

"Look smaller too." Negi says.

"AH!" "How rude!" 'Shizuna' said stepping back. "I'll have you know I'm tied for fourth largest bust in the class!"

"4th largest in class?" Kenshin says. He facepalmed as he recognized the voice. "Oh...fuck me."

"Asakura-San? !" Negi shouts after she had discarded the wig.

"Oh crap this is bad!" Chamo shouts. "She's found out about us one of you erase her memory!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kazumi shouts. "See this phone here." "One press of this send button and this goes public."

"Yeah, but what if no one believes you?" Kenshin points out.

"I've got a video and everything!" Kazumi exclaimed. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Well simple Kazumi." Kenshin says. "You send that out and the mage community will dispute the claim entirely saying it was all CG and trick wires." "Negi would back those claims up and I would come up with some BS story as to why she was even doing it in the first place." "You would lose credibility as a reporter if everything went the way it was supposed to and we would still be free to live our lives." "So wouldn't it be easier to just let this scoop go?" 

Kazumi stared in a slight amount of astonishment at how Kenshin broke down the situation. Kenshin took this opportunity to throw a rock through the screen of the phone making the busty reporter drop it into the water. Before she could reach over to get it Kenshin flashed over and stomped down on it. "And now...you have no evidence."

"Do you have any clue how much that cost? !" Kazumi demanded.

"I'll cover it." Kenshin waved her off dismissively.

"A-Asakura-San." "We have a reason to keep it secret." Negi says.

"Oh really?" Kazumi says.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and explained their reasonings. Kazumi nodded. "Wow." "So you." She points at Negi. "Are the daughter of a famous mage and revelation of your secret could end your career." "And you." She points at Kenshin. "Are a former bounty hunter who earned the ire of his former homeland and are currently hiding from would be assassins?" She pokes her finger into the right side of his chest.

"Wouldn't exactly call it hiding, but I just needed a break from it all." Kenshin says. _"Half true, but she __doesn't need to know everything." He thought._

Kazumi yawned and fell forward. "Oh...sorry." "I'm kinda sleepy."

"That's fine." Kenshin says. "Let us he-"

The door swung open and the other students rushed in to find what was going on. "Asakura-San!" Ayaka shouts. "You were supposed to be finding out about the indecent student teacher relationship!" "Not pursuing one yourself!"

"I'm not pursuing one!" Kazumi says.

"You're sitting here naked with Kenshin-Sensei holding you in his arms while Negi-Sensei watches!" A few of the other girls say simultaneously.

Kenshin chose this moment to grab Negi and disappear in midst of the chaos.

Afterward Kazumi pushed herself off the ground. "Ah he he...I guess I'm no match for Kenshin-kun to get info out of him."

"Hey neesan." Chamo says.

"Huh?" "The ermine?" Kazumi says. "What is it?"

"Mind givin' me a hand with somethin'?" Chamo asks.

"Sure thing." "But what's in it for me?" Kazumi asks.

"What do you think neesan?" "Cash!" "Not to mention some major scoops." Chamo says.

"Alright!" "I'm in!" Kazumi says.

(break)

_Later._

Kenshin was in his room getting ready to leave. He felt something was amiss here and decided to leave before everything got started. He slipped a substitution stencil into his futon and put his hand over it. _"Charm-San, Charm-San take my place." _

A clone of Kenshin appeared. "Orders?"

"Stay here and sleep." "I'll be back before morning." Kenshin says jumping out the window.

While in the air he slammed his hand downward. _"Come forth!" "Queen of White Tigers!" _

Sheena appeared in her normal tiger form. "Kenshin?" "You're busy this week aren't you?"

"I'll give you your payment when we reach our destination." "Take me to Eishun's." Kenshin says as they landed. Sheena nodded and jumped back up into the air and off of the various roofs of Kyoto until they reached a forested area with a path of Shinto gates. Kenshin scanned the area and noticed no traps leading up there.

"How odd."

"What is it?" Sheena asks.

"Usually when they know where we're going soon they set up some sort of trap." Kenshin says. "But we're almost at the end of this thing and nothing."

"Hey if it's good don't question it right?" Sheena asks. Kenshin shrugs as they jump upward and land at the footsteps to Eishun's manor. "So what should I do?" Sheena asks. "Go back?"

"Eh...go into your human form and walk around with me for a bit." "I could use your help." Kenshin says.

"OK." Sheena did just that then sprung up crushing her lips against her summoner's. Kenshin rolled his eyes and decided to kiss her back this time. It lasted for a few moments before Kenshin broke it off. "That's enough."

"OoooK." Sheena says with an abashed smile.

Kenshin and Sheena began walking into the manor grounds when dozens of guards rushed them. "Stop! !" "Do not move Kuroshi!"

Kenshin raised his hands. "Whoa whoa ladies and gentlemen I'm your side." "I take it my old man tried to bust out again?"

No one moved until Eishun's voice cut in. "At ease everyone he's friendly." "Just go back to your posts."

"D-Demo Eishun-Sama!"

"It's fine." Eishun says.

Everyone nodded and dispersed. "So Kenshin-kun." "What brings you here?" "I was expecting you and Negi-San tomorrow."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Eishun asks.

"Don't play dumb with me old man!" Kenshin says. "I know everything already!"

Eishun sighed. "Of course you do." "Who do you want to see first?"

"Just walk me through to them." Kenshin says. "I'll decide on the way."

"Uhm." Sheena says.

"Yes?" Eishun asks.

"Could I get something to eat?" Sheena says.

Eishun snapped his fingers, a servant rushed up to him. "Take Kenshin-kun's summon to the dining hall and prepare her whatever she wants."

"Yes Eishun-Sama." "Please come with me Sheena-Sama."

"Alright." "See you Kenshin-kun." Sheena says.

Eishun and Kenshin walked through the house. "I do not understand what happened." "Ryuushin just snapped one day and was about to turn hostile on Hikari." Eishun says. "I had my guards surround and separate the two." "I know that Hikari could have taken Ryuushin down herself if she wanted to, but..."

"She didn't." Kenshin says.

"Then the next night after that I found Ryuushin had pinned Hikari to the wall and was about to slit her throat after he said he regretted ever marrying her and have those 'three little rats.'" Eishun says.

Kenshin glared gritting his teeth before taking a few breaths to compose himself. "He tried to escape last night, but we stopped him."

"No you didn't." Kenshin says.

"What are you talking about?" Eishun says. "We still have him locked up."

"Keh." "Then I must have gotten attacked by Dad's twin brother last night then." Kenshin says.

"You met him last night? !" Eishun says. Kenshin covered Eishun's mouth glaring.

"Are you trying to wake up Konaka and Kaa-Chan?" Kenshin whispered harshly.

"You met your father last night?" Kenshin nodded. "All three of us did."

"How can that be?" Eishun said. "I kept watch on him myself." "He slept the whole time."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "He had to cut the fight we had short at around two in the morning." "Did Dad wake up at around that time?"

"I didn't bring a watch with me so I'm not sure." Eishun says.

Kenshin looked up. "Kaa-Chan...isn't sleeping is she?"

Eishun shook his head. "No." "She's in the garden."

"Stay here." "When I get back I'm going to see Dad." Kenshin says.

"Yes." Eishun says.

Kenshin made his way to the back of the manor where the garden was. And as Eishun said...she was there. A solitary figure with flowing vibrant red hair wearing a black nightgown with her eyes shut seemingly holding back tears.

"_**Whew." Ryuujin whistled. "If there's one thing I like about this kid it's the beauties he surrounds himself with." **_

"_Ryuujin not now." Arika said._

Kenshin stepped forward. "Stay back." "Please stay...back." "I've...I've..." "!"

Kenshin had ignored her even as she asked for him to stay away and embraced her tenderly.

Hikari's eyes opened expecting to see Konaka's clothing or Eishun's sweater or formal wear...even Ryuushin's trenchcoat. What she did not expect to see was the cloth of Kenshin's shirt that matched the one she usually wore. She looked up eyes wide. "Ken-...Chan?"

Kenshin smiled warmly at her. "Hey."

"What..'re you doing here?" "Aren't...you supposed to be at Mahora with Negi-Chan?" Hikari asks.

"Field trip." Kenshin says.

"Then...I guess you already know what happened then." Hikari says averting her eyes.

"Yes." Kenshin says. "I met him last night."

"!" Hikari's eyes snapped back toward him. "A-Are you O-"

"I'm fine." Kenshin says covering her mouth. "Are you?"

Hikari looked down at his chest. "Ken-Chan.." She hugged him close to her burying her face into the right side of his chest.

Kenshin nods. "That's all I needed to hear." He says stroking her back soothingly while his other hand grabbed the back of her neck softly rubbing her there.

"I don't know what happened." Hikari whimpered out crying into her son's chest. "H...He just changed." "I..I can't face him like that." "I can't bring myself to fight back against the man I love..."

Kenshin nods. "I see." "Mom...could you come with me to see him?"

"S-See him?" Hikari says.

"I want to investigate something." Kenshin says. "I promise you he won't hurt you." "OK?"

Hikari nodded shakily. "O...OK." "But please be careful Ken-Chan."

Kenshin nods smiling. "Who do ya think I am?" "Some rookie scrub?"

Hikari smiled back at him not because of the statement, but because of the warmth in his smile. The two made their way back to Eishun. "Huh?" "Hikari?"

"She's coming with me." Kenshin says. "Is that a problem?"

"Well..I would advise...that it's not such a good idea, but I have a feeling both of you would merely ignore me." Eishun says. "Hikari you know where the prison is...so I'll go get some sleep."

The mother and son duo narrowed their eyes at him. "Gee thanks." The two of them said.

Hikari led Kenshin to where Ryuushin was being held. "Ken-Chan why aren't you wearing your eyepatch?"

"I thought I was gonna get ambushed on the way up here." Kenshin says. "By y'know...him." "Just thought it would be better to have Kami Shouheki ready to use right away."

"Ah..." Hikari says.

"Speaking of clothing." "If things get outta hand and we end up having to kick Dad's ass...how are you gonna fight in that?" Kenshin says.

Hikari waved him off dismissively. "Please Ken-Chan." "Your mother may not fight much anymore, but she can still kick some ass with the best of 'em." "This flimsy piece of unrestricting clothing will make little difference."

"I'll take your word for it." Kenshin shrugged. The two arrived at the prisons which were kept very clean oddly enough however there was no one in the cells. "Where is everyone?" Kenshin asks.

"Eishun lets the Kansai Magic Association use his house as a holding station." "No one's in containment right now." Hikari answered.

Kenshin peeled his eyes and noticed a lone figure sitting in a cell at the far end of the room. "..."

"Come on." "That's him." Hikari says moving behind Kenshin.

Upon arrival to the cell Kenshin opened the door and walked inside. Ryuushin looked up only seeing Kenshin's waistline at first. "Come to drug me up again Eishun?"

"If by 'drug' you mean 'punch' then yeah I'm here to drug you up real good." Kenshin says.

"!" Ryuushin's head snapped upward meeting his son's icy glare. "K..Kenshin."

"No, It's Hottan and I have Kenshin possessed." Kenshin replied sarcastically. "Get up."

"Bu-"

"On your feet old man!" Kenshin barked out like a warden shouting at a prisoner.

"Kenshin." Hikari says worryingly.

Ryuushin staggered to his feet and stood in front of Kenshin. "Son...I"

"Right now I am not your son." Kenshin says. "Right now I am Zettai Sesshoumaru last living member of the now defunct Rikudou organization and infamous headhunting terrorist that just so happens to be a member of this family." "Now." "I want answers." "Just what the fuck is going on inside that head of yours."

"If your asking what happened with me and your mother I don't even know!"

"Bullshit!" Kenshin spat smacking his hand against the steel bars. "You out of all of us except for maybe Yukari have the best memory." "And you're gonna sit here and tell me that you don't remember basically breaking my mother's, your sister and wife's heart with your words and then trying to kill her in cold blood? !"

"Kill her? !" Ryuushin shouts. "I would never do that! !" "I haven't known what was going in days!"

Hikari remained silent. Watching this proceeding with a conflicted expression

"Ok how bout this one." Kenshin says glaring at him. "Last night I was attacked while pursuing a woman who had kidnapped Konoka Konoe." "You remember her right?" "Eishun's little girl?" "Anyway as I'm fighting this new guy I realize he's acting a lot like someone I know." "Hell." "His youki signature even felt the same." "Then after Miyuki interfered in the fight he landed where Yukari and the others were fighting and then requested that I call Yukari up there with us." "He took off the cloak he was wearing and guess who I found behind the ruse."

"Who?" Ryuushin says.

"YOU!" Kenshin yelled venom dripping from his voice. "Not only did you almost succeed in killing me, but you also claimed that Yukari, Miyuki and I were your three unwanted, or bastard children." "I don't know what the term is for an unwanted or unloved daughter is, but you get the point." "Well old man? !" "Am I getting through to you yet? !" "Huh? !" Kenshin demanded as he grabbed Ryuushin by the collar of his shirt. "AM I? ! !"

Hikari noticed Ryuushin's face contort into a mixture of confusion, anguish and shock and turned to Kenshin who had taken one hand off of his father to cover his chest while his face contorted in pain. "!" "Kenshin yamete!" "Your heart!" Hikari yelled in worry.

Kenshin let go of Ryuushin taking deep breath. "I know." "This fucking arrhythmia." He snarled.

"I...I almost killed you...?" "I...I actually said those things?" Ryuushin said falling to his knees grabbing his head. "Why?" "Why can't I remember? !" "WHY? !" He shouts.

Kenshin stared down at him. Ryuushin then began to cough violently. "!" "Hey old man!" He said. "What the hell is going on? !"

Ryuushin caught his breath looking at his hand which had blood in it. "Nothing...just...a bad cough." He says sliding his hand behind him to wipe it off. _"It's starting to act up already?" "Dammit!" "I need to make things right first somehow!"_

"..." Kenshin stared at him however he didn't comment.

"Ken-Chan." "S-Scan his memory." "I-If Ryuushin truly can't remember it then you shouldn't be able to see or hear anything when you get to the memory in question." Hikari says.

Kenshin looked over at Hikari then to Ryuushin. "Alright." "Stand still old man." He says setting his hand on top of his father's head.

Kenshin closed his eyes. _"Alright rewind...jail...jail...jail...huh a blank area?" "Timer." "Huh?" "April 24." "2:15 A.M." "That was around the time Dad was fighting us!" _

He investigated further and found his father really couldn't remember anything. He opened his eyes and looked down at Ryuushin. "He's telling the truth." "I found nothing." Kenshin says.

"I told you." Ryuushin says.

"Whatever." Kenshin says. He turned around and walked toward Hikari. "Now because you earnestly cannot remember what happened." "I won't deal with you as just another target." "I promised Miyuki I would give you the benefit of doubt if there was doubt to be had." "That's the only reason you are still alive right now old man."

"Ken-Chan?" Hikari says.

"Now." "Dad." "Because you are a risk I can't get you out of here." Kenshin says. "But." "If you continue you to be a threat." "Then you will force me to do something I really do not want to do."

"...I understand." Ryuushin says.

Hikari left the two alone. "Get this under control." Kenshin says. "I don't want to break my promise to Miyuki." "And Yukari and Mom still need you around."

"...?" Ryuushin arched his eyebrow up in confusion as Kenshin walked away. His eyes widened noticing a small quiver run through his son's body. It hit him...that like Kenshin did five years ago before he fought Hottan...his son was pleading with him.

Ryuushin hung his head. _"I'll do what I can to make this better...but...I may not be around much longer."_

_(chapter end)_

Well I'll call it a chapter here.

It kinda felt like Kenshin was butting in on the confession scene, but I was kinda always intending for Nodoka to crush on both Negi and Kenshin.

Kenshin: Then who will take her out during the festival arc?

Draconis: Crap! Good question! Anyway let's wrap this up.

What is going on with the Kuroshi Tsuki family, What do the Kansai Rouges have to do with all this. And what of Ryuushin's last thoughts as Kenshin was leaving?

Find out next time!

Draconis678 out


	32. Hello Again

Draconis: Hrm.

Yukari: What now?

Kenshin: Probably suffering from writer's block.

Draconis: Something like that. Let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 32

Hello Again.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Arashiyama_

Kenshin strode back into the hotel grounds unnoticed as the sun rose. Almost immediately Negi ran up to him. "Kenshin!"

"What?" Kenshin asks. "Aren't you up a little early? We aren't in Mahora you know."

"_**Says the guy that's blowing in from interrogating his father." Ryuujin says.**_

"_Ryuujin shut the hell up please?" Kenshin thought trying to get some peace early in the morning._

"_**Nope." Ryuujin answers.**_

"_Goddammit." Kenshin thought._

"That's beside the point!" Negi says. "I..I!"

"Oh god don't tell me ya boinked my clone while I was gone." Kenshin says. "Dammit Negi I wanna be here in person for that sort of thing."

The next moment Kenshin was on the ground bleeding from his head and clutching his stomach. "Why did that look so similar to the beat downs Arika always gave Nagi?" Kenshin muttered to himself.

"_**Oh I don't know maybe because they're mother and daughter stupid." Ryuujin says**_

"That's not what I was going to say you perverted baka." Negi says.

"Yes Ma'am." Kenshin groaned out getting back to his feet. "So anyway what the hells got you in a panic."

"Um...W-Well..." Negi says.

"There was a contest held between the students to see who could steal a kiss from you or Negi. Turned out it was all a ploy to gain more money by this little rat." "Nodoka ended up tripping into Negi accidentally kissing her making a pactio with her."

Kenshin and Negi turned to find Yukari with Chamo clenched tightly in her fist. Kenshin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oy Vey." He looked over and saw the girls crowding around Nodoka. "Hang on a second."

"What are you gonna go do?" Negi asks.

"Gonna go show her how to use it." Kenshin says sighing.

"M-Matte!" Negi says following after him. "I haven't even taught Asuna-San to use hers!"

"Yukari." Kenshin says.

"Yeah?" Yukari says.

"Permission to bash Shiroi Tengoku's sheathe over my head repeatedly?" Kenshin asks.

"Denied." Yukari said sighing exasperatedly. "Here." She handed Chamo to Kenshin.

"What the hell were you thinking you baka?" Kenshin said glaring at Chamo.

"I wasn't." Chamo said. "Please don't put me through the wringer again!"

"Fine, but if you pull this shit again I'm feeding you to Hitora got it?" Kenshin says.

"Oh she should like that." Yukari says showing a fiendish smirk.

"Eeeeuuh!" Chamo felt dread wash over him as he fainted

"Could you two not be so mean to Chamo-kun?" Negi asks sighing tiredly.

"Hey even you could agree that he deserves it this time." Yukari says.

"Maybe so, but he looked like he was about to have a heart attack." Negi argues.

"Fine fine let's just find Asuna and get this over with." Kenshin says.

(break)

_A little later._

Kenshin sat in a room with Miyuki, Yukari, Asuna, Negi, Chamo Setsuna and Kazumi. Nodoka was there as well, but she was in hiding from the above mentioned eight.

Kenshin held one pactio card in his hand along with five mistake cards. He sighed and put them down on his lap. "OK...What the hell happened last night?"

"I gave Negi-Sensei some substitution stencils to use while she was out on patrol." Setsuna answered "She ended up botching the first five before making a successful one." "According to Kazumi-San they somehow materialized and roamed the hotel."

Kenshin facepalmed feeling a headache coming on. "Well it seems the actual Negi needs to kiss someone for the contract to be legitimate." He rips up the five botch cards as they fade away. "Jeez." "Negi I'm gonna have to give you a lesson in eastern magic when we get back aren't I?"

"N-No." Negi says scratching her head with a sheepish smile. "Th-That's Ok."

"Alright anyway." Chamo says. "Ane-San you have your card on you right?"

"Yeah?" Asuna says holding said card in her hands.

"Well holding in whatever fashion you like say the word 'adeat'" Chamo instructs.

"Uh...could I get a demonstration?" Asuna asks.

"Er I don't think we have another pactio card other than Nodoka-neesan's." Chamo says.

"I got one." Kenshin says pulling out his own.

"When did you...?" Negi says.

"Five years ago." Kenshin answers. "Anyway, Adeat."

Kenshin's card glew for a moment before being replaced with his dual bladed naginata. He began spinning it on one finger. "There."

"Will you..!" Yukari says.

"What?" Kenshin says.

"Stop!"

"Stop what?" Kenshin asks still spinning the naginata.

Asuna bashed him over the head sending the naginata into the wall. Kenshin turned to her. "Are you mental? !"

"I could ask you the same thing Kenshin-baka!" Asuna says. "You don't just start spinning a deadly weapon around!"

"I've done that hundreds of times!" Kenshin says

"That doesn't matter!" Asuna shouts back.

Kenshin pulled his artifact out of the wall. "Anyway this is Chimei Supairaru, or Deadly Spiral."

"See it even has deadly in the name!" Asuna says pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Shaddap!" Kenshin snapped. "Now do yours."

"Fine." Asuna says. "Adeat." The same thing that happened with Kenshin's artifact took place and Asuna was holding a paper fan.

"...huh?" Kenshin, Miyuki, and Kazumi said in confusion.

"What?" Asuna says.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of pun?" Kenshin asks.

"Kenshin-nii it looks weak yeah, but Asuna was dispelling summons with that thing." "She's probably your worst nightmare." 

"Doubtful." Kenshin says. "Amagasaki could only summon low to mid level demons right?"

"Yeah?" Yukari says.

"We don't know what it could do against a high level one like Sheena and Tatsu." Kenshin says.

"So wait...you summon demons?" Kazumi says.

"It's one of the things I do yes." Kenshin says.

"So you're Nobunaga." Kazumi says.

"Do I look 400 to you? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Ha ha ha!" Kazumi laughs. "Just a joke Kenshin-kun." "Just a joke."

"Anyway Asuna if you wanna get rid of it just say abeat." Kenshin says as his artifact dispels. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get something to drink."

Kenshin makes his way out of the room and bumps into Nodoka. "Oh hey Nodoka." Kenshin greets. He takes notice of the scarlet hue on her cheeks as she read a book. "Reading something perverted?"

"Ah! K-Kenshin-Sensei?" Nodoka says. She looks down noticing her book's text changing.

It read.

_25th of April (Kenshin) "Man I don't know what to do anymore. It was easier when I thought Dad was trying to kill me and the others." "Now I have to debate whether it's actually him or not?" "Not to mention Mirai's been all but silent since I got here." "What the hell's going on?"_

Above the text was a picture of Kenshin sitting crosslegged meditating. Kenshin tried to peer over her shoulder. "Oh?" "Is something juicy happening?"

Nodoka slammed the book shut. "N-No! N-Nothing!" She said. _"Th-Those were Kenshin-Sensei's thoughts! !" _

Kenshin waved his hands. "Ok Ok I understand, see you outside." He began walking away when he's stopped by Yue.

"Kenshin-Sensei could I have a word with you?" Yue asks.

"Uh...sure." Kenshin says feeling a little uneasy with the semi glare he was receiving from the usually stoic librarian.

"Why did you behave the way you did last night?" Yue asks.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asks not noticing Nodoka peering from beyond the corner

"What do you mean you don't know?" Yue asks. "How could you forget?"

"I seriously can't remember I'm sorry." Kenshin says. "I've heard about that game Nitta put the kabash on."

"Yeah well Nodoka tried to go after you and Negi-Sensei." Yue says.

"Oh is that right?" Kenshin says. "I was asleep last night from what I remember."

"Really?" Yue says narrowing her eyes. "Then it wasn't you that pinned me to the ground and tried to kiss me and/or take advantage of me.

"Huh?" Kenshin says. _"Oh fucking dammit! Don't tell me my substitute went full retard! !" He thought._

"Ugh." Kenshin groaned. "I know what your talking about now Yue." "There was no excuse for it and I would like to apologize." "Is there anything I can do for you to make it up?"

Yue shook her head with a pink hue tinting her cheeks. "Just don't let it happen again."

"I assure you it won't." Kenshin said bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

Kenshin walks away from Yue and up to his room unaware that Nodoka was reading both their minds unintentionally.

(break)

_With Negi_

Negi stood outside the hotel wearing a pink jacket with a white shirt underneath and a matching skirt that reached down to her knees. "Negi-neechan. Why exactly are we still waiting here?" Chamo asks.

"I told Kenshin, Asuna-San, Miyuki-San and Yukari-San I'd meet them here." Negi says. "What's keeping them?"

"Oh Negi-Sensei!" Negi turned around to find the above mentioned four she was waiting on plus the library expedition three, Konoka and Setsuna as well.

Asuna waved her hand in front of her face as if to say 'sorry'. Yukari meanwhile glared daggers into the orangette's head. Miyuki just smiled not really caring what was going on and Kenshin stared off to the side disinterested.

Yukari wore a plain black long-sleeved shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Negi inwardly laughed knowing she really didn't care about looking good over feeling comfortable. Negi looked over at Miyuki and noticed it was similar to what she herself was wearing only the jacket was purple while the skirt and shirt was black.

She last looked over at Kenshin. He wore a short sleeved white shirt with outlines of a roaring dragon on the front and a pair of black jeans. Negi giggled remembering that he didn't like wearing much else than his usual clothes.

Asuna walked up to her. _"Sorry Paru saw me leaving with these three." _

"_Eh?" Negi whispered. "How are we supposed to lose them?" _

"_Kenshin said we should take Miyuki-Chan with us and he and Yukari-baka would lead the others away." Asuna whispered back._

"Alright everyone. Seeing as we have a Kyoto native among us she should lead." Kenshin says pointing at Konoka.

"Ah!" "Ken-kun!" Konoka whined.

"Oh come on Kono-Chan." Kenshin laughed. "I haven't been here in five years!"

"Fiinnneee." Konoka said.

The group begins walking around Kyoto when Haruna turns to Asuna. "Hey Asuna-Chan can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Asuna asks.

"Are you trying to steal Negi-Sensei from Kenshin-Sensei?" Haruna asks.

"Pah ha ha ha ha! !" Kenshin laughed as Asuna's head slammed into a wall while Negi blushed.

Asuna glowered in annoyance at her friend. "Are you kidding me? She's head over heels for this dope!"

"Sorry I guess you're right." Haruna says laughing uneasily. _"That she doesn't look like she'd be into women either." She thought._

The group continued on to a photo booth. "Hey Secchan let's take a picture together!" Konoka cheerfully exclaimed.

"Auuaahhh! O-Ojou-Sama!" Setsuna whined being dragged into the photo booth.

And so the first few pictures went like this. Haruna shoved Negi Kenshin and Nodoka together. Asuna and Negi took one together as did Setsuna and Konoka. Negi chose to take one with Haruna and Yue as well.

Kenshin turned to Negi. "You wanna take one together?"

Negi smiled. "Sure."

Kenshin and Negi went into the booth and stood in front of the camera. Kenshin bent down so his head would be next to hers. He noticed a countdown from three begin and when it reached one he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

The pictures came out and Negi quickly exited. "Aw look at that!" Haruna says holding the pictures in her hand. "Kenshin-kun got Negi-Chan to blush!"

Kenshin remained in the booth chuckling silently at his handiwork.

"Hey Miyuki-Chan, Yukari-Chan why don't you take a picture with Kenshin-kun?" Haruna says.

"Nah." Miyuki says.

"No thanks." Yukari says.

"Well it kinda seems like he's waiting for someone so...you go in." Haruna says grabbing Yukari's wrist and pulling her toward the booth.

"H-Hey!" Yukari shouts. "Lemme go!"

"Oh what's the worst that could happen!" Haruna says throwing Yukari forward into the booth making her lose her balance falling into Kenshin.

"Whoa!" Kenshin exclaimed catching her before she hit his chest. However the impact knocking his balance off. Reacting quickly he put his hand on the booth wall wrapping his other arm around his sister's waist.

Kenshin and Yukari looked into each other's eyes finding a matching blush on both their cheeks. Suddenly the camera flash went off.

"Aw!" Haruna says. "One of you put your hand over the lens!"

"Thank god." Kenshin and Yukari whispered.

"You Ok?" Kenshin asks.

"Y-Yeah." Yukari whispered. "You?" She received a nod.

Being sure they were both Ok they exited the booth. "Haruna do not do that again." Yukari says.

"Aw come on." Haruna says. "Apart from being in class you two are always so distant from each other."

Kenshin ushered everyone along while saying. "Haruna, good intent you may have had you could have hurt Yukari or myself."

Haruna slapped him on the back. "Aw come on! You're tough aren't ya? !" She walked ahead as Kenshin froze.

(ba-dump!) (ba-dump!)

Kenshin quickly grabbed at his heart taking a few quick gasps. Miyuki and Yukari who walked behind him noticed this. "!" "Kenshin!"

"I'm fine." Kenshin says as his heart rate lowers back to normal. "Just...a flutter."

Both Miyuki and Yukari stared at Kenshin. "Just a flutter Onii-Chan?" The former says.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Kenshin says.

Deciding the drop the issue the siblings follow the group to an arcade. "Look I know I said I would be fine, but I need to have a conversation with my inner." Kenshin says. "I'll be out here."

"OK." Miyuki says.

"Alright, be careful." Yukari says.

As the two walked into the arcade they noticed Negi playing a game with a white, black haired boy wearing a sock cap, black jeans and jacket as well as a white shirt underneath the jacket. Miyuki narrowed her eyes. "Hmm."

"What's up?" Yukari asks.

"That boy." Miyuki says. "I know him."

"Huh?" Yukari says her eyes narrowed in confusion. "He doesn't look familiar to me."

"He does to me." Miyuki says.

He splits off from the group and begins walking toward them not paying the two sisters any mind. He bumped into Miyuki who didn't budge watching him fall on his ass.

"Hey watch where you're go-" The boy lost his words at the glare Miyuki sent down at him.

"Oh excuse me, were you walking here?" Miyuki asks in a sickly sweet voice her glare never leaving her face as she smiled down at him. "I'm sorry for standing in your way boya-kun."

"S-Sorry! I'll be going now! !" The boy shouted paling as he ran by her.

Yukari looked over at her sister. "W..Wow." She said. "He looked like he was about to piss himself there." "What did he do?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Miyuki says walking ahead. "I'm gonna go grab Negi and Asuna and we'll be on our way."

Yukari stared at her sister's back. "Jeez, I do not feel sorry for that kid." "I wonder what he did to piss her off?"

Meanwhile Kenshin was trying to get a hold of Mirai with no luck. _"Dammit Mirai I know your in there!" "Answer me!"_

A few seconds passed and Kenshin didn't get an answer. "Sonuvabitch."

"You know you shouldn't curse in public Kenshin-kun." "Gives a bad image."

He rounded on a girl around his age with messy sandy blonde hair wearing a gray robe top and matching leggings. On her back was a large maul. Kenshin's eyes widened jumping into his fighting stance recognizing the weapon. "What are you doing here?" "I'm not going to fight you right now Shuka."

Shuka raised her hands. "Relax, I'm not here to fight you." "I'm no longer with the False Shinigami."

"False Shinigami?" Kenshin says narrowing his eyes. _"Have I heard that term before?" He thought._

"Hai." Shuka says. "Just as well I am not a raccoon demon nor is my name truly Shuka." "Also..I am not your enemy."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as the raccoon ears on her head and the tail extending from her waist suddenly reverted to those of a dogs. "Wait a sec...you're an inu youkai?"

"Hai." Shuka says.

"Ok...then what is your name?" Kenshin asks.

Shuka would have answered if not for the boy that Miyuki just scared rushing in between them. "At-"

Shuka shushed him. "Do we need to go niisan?"

"Yeah! Come on!" He said.

Shuka sighed. "I see." "Well Kenshin-kun it seems our reintroduction will have to wait."

"...?" Kenshin says as Shuka sauntered up to him.

"However have this to remember me in case we meet again later." As soon as she said that she pulled Kenshin down by the shirt and kissed him softly on the lips.

"...!" Kenshin's eyes widened at the lip contact, but for some reason didn't pull away. Shuka broke the kiss and smiled.

"I still haven't forgotten you...Kenshin-kun." Shuka says rushing by him.

Kenshin turned to watch her run away from him. "...that voice..." He whispered to himself. _"Could it be...?" He shook his head. "No no no what am I thinking? She's long gone."_

Kenshin turned around seeing Negi Asuna and Miyuki come out of the arcade. "Alright Onii-Chan you know the plan."

He nodded. "Yeah yeah we'll make sure no one follows you." "Now start hoofin' it before someone walks out."

"Right, see you!" Miyuki says as she Asuna and Negi make their way toward the Kansai Headquarters.

Meanwhile the boy and Shuka stopped running for a moment. "So niisan why are we working for this woman again?" "I told you we had money to last us the next few weeks." Shuka says.

He sighed. "What's the big deal Shuka-neesan?"

"I don't like this woman." Shuka says. "Also I've met the big man of the group in the past."

"Yeah?" He asks. "Well he's after Kenshin isn't he?"

"That's just it Kotarou-niisan!" Shuka says. "He shouldn't be trying to kill him at all!"

Kotarou sighed. "Isn't that Kenshin's problem? Why are you so worried?"

"Because!"

"Because my mark is my own son." Shuka and Kotarou freeze and turn around to find Ryuushin behind them.

"What?" Kotarou says. "You mean you're trying to kill your own family?"

"That's right." Ryuushin says.

Kotarou glared and moved to attack when Shuka held her arm out in front of him. "Don't."

"Yes boy." Ryuushin says placing his hand over the hilt of his blade. "You wouldn't want...lose your head." He said with an insane gleam in his eyes." "Now then...you get moving." "Chigusa wants us to start the operation."

Kotarou 'tch'd' and turned away. "Alright." "Come on Shuka-neesan."

"Hai." Shuka says walking ahead to follow Negi Asuna and Miyuki. "Once they were out of sight Shuka placed her hand on Kotarou's shoulder and stopped running

"What is it?" Kotarou says as he stopped as well.

"I'm going to tail him." Shuka says. "Do you think you can handle three alone?"

"Well...Miyuki-neesan's gonna be hell for me to deal with, but...I can see you've obviously got something for Kenshin-niisan seeing how worried you are." Kotarou says. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Shuka says pecking him on the cheek. "Stay safe."

"Right." Kotarou says

(break)

_Back with Kenshin, Yukari and Setsuna._

Kenshin walked back into the arcade and up to Yukari and Setsuna. "Anyone else leave?" He asks.

"No." Yukari says.

"Everyone that's supposed to be here is here Kenshin-San." Setsuna says.

"Alright then." Kenshin says. "Anything you two think we should do while we wait for them to bore themselves?"

"I think I'll send Negi-Sensei and stencil clone to keep an eye on her and the others." Setsuna says.

"Go for it." Kenshin says as he scans the area. "Hmm..." 

"What is it?" Yukari asks.

"...Where's Nodoka?" Kenshin asks.

"Ugh...hang on." Yukari says closing her eyes. She sensed around for Nodoka's specific ki and magic signatures faint though they may be. _"Dammit too many people around here for me to differentiate." She was about to give up when she sensed a moving train that Negi, Miyuki and Asuna were on. It was faint, but she picked up a signature that didn't belong to either Negi or Miyuki. "Huh? Does Nodoka have her artifact out?" "It kinda feels like her energy." _

Yukari opened her eyes. "Well?" Kenshin asks.

"She's following Negi, it's kind of annoying, but she should be fine in hers and Miyuki's care." Yukari says.

"Alright." Kenshin says.

Meanwhile with Negi, Setsuna's stencil appeared in front of her spooking her. "Whhuuaah! What are you and what do you want? !"

"Relax." Miyuki says. "Setsuna-Chan what is it? Is something going on?"

"No." Setsuna says. "I see you are already at the pathway. Be careful for traps, they don't take too kindly to western mages intruding here."

"Hey your strongarming in on my job!" Chamo shouts.

"But Onii-Chan was able to get in here last night without much trouble." Miyuki says.

"That's because I think the rouges weren't set up to defend this area yet and Kenshin-San's a registered eastern mage." Setsuna says.

"Well I don't know how much help it'll be, but I'll bring out that fan." Asuna says.

Miyuki bites her thumb and smears the blood on her palm. A seal flashed and out popped her quarter staff. Asuna stared at her. "Ok you gotta teach me how you and Kenshin-baka do that."

"Later." Miyuki says. "Like when we're not in danger perhaps." She says narrowing her eyes seriously.

"Alright then, lets get moving." Negi says.

The five ran through the shinto gate tunnel. Miyuki after five minutes of running stopped as Negi and Asuna continued on. "Hmm." She turned around and found Negi and Asuna running up to her. "I knew it!"

"Miyuki-Chan how'd you get in front of us?" Asuna asks.

She looks over to her left looking in the foliage. "Hang on." Miyuki says stepping up on the railing and jumping as far as she could. She reappeared landing on the opposite railing to the one she was standing on. "Dammit." 

"What's going on Miyuki-San?" Negi asks.

"We're fucking trapped that's what." Miyuki says stomping her foot down breaking the railing under her. "DAMMIT!"

"Whoa!" Asuna shouts seeing the railing break.

"What do you mean we're trapped?" Negi asks.

"This is a looping dimension isn't it?" Setsuna asks.

"Yes." Miyuki says

"A looping dimension?" Negi asks.

"It's a mid level eastern magic seal spell that locks a large area in a continuing loop." Setsuna explained.

"Example?" Asuna asks.

(sigh) "You ever watch those oldie cartoons where the background looks like it's on a loop?" Miyuki asks.

"Yeah?" Asuna says.

"That's us right now." Setsuna says.

From above the brush Chigusa, Kotarou and a spider demon summon watched this. "Alright. Seeing as they're already trapped inside all you have to do is watch them."

"That's fucking boring." Kotarou lamented.

Chigusa jumped down. "You just sit there and do as your told OK?"

"But it's boring." Kotarou says.

Negi grabbed her staff. "I'm gonna try to fly out of here."

As soon as she tried to take off an invisible force grounded her. "Huh? !" Negi shouts.

"Can't fly." Miyuki says. "With these kinds of things there is always a strict no flying rule."

"H-Hey!" Asuna says. "Kenshin-baka and the real Setsuna-Chan deal with this kind of stuff can't one of them come and help us? !"

"I'm sorry, but the enemies also have Ojou-Sama in their sights and one of them seems to be coming after Kenshin-San's life." Setsuna says. "Neither of us can leave."

Miyuki sighs and walks ahead. "Where are you going Miyuki-San?" Negi asks.

"There's a drink stand with a restroom ahead." Miyuki says. "I'm thirsty and Asuna looks like she needs to go."

"Thank god!" Asuna says taking off ahead of Miyuki.

MeanwhileNodoka stood outside of the thousand gates and began entering. "Huh?" She says seeing a sign in her way. "No entry?"

She opened up her mind reading book. "I wonder what Negi-Sensei's up to."

As if taking an order text and a picture appeared. The picture was of a running and crying Asuna and Negi while Miyuki trailed behind an annoyed glare on her face. The text read. "Uuueehhh! !" "Help us!"

"Huh?" Nodoka says. "Are they trapped?"

Back with the trapped five they had made it to drink stand. While they were trapped they decided to do a bit of training.

"So basically...as long as Negi has magic power to give to me I can retain superhuman powers?" Asuna asks.

"Yup." Miyuki says evenly.

"Miyuki-San are you OK?" Negi asks.

"No Negi I'm not. Please forgive me if I'm a little annoyed at getting caught in this stupid thing." Miyuki says firing and imari to the left of where Asuna was standing.

"Hey watch where your firing that thing!" Asuna shouts taking a step toward the left.

"You might wanna duck." Miyuki says a small smirk on her face.

"Wh-" Asuna says then noticed the imari screaming at her. "OH SHIT!" She jumped out of the way.

"Hm hm hm." Miyuki laughs. She looks up and points upward directing her imari at the brush above.

It connected and exploded. "M-Miyuki-San!" Negi says. "You shouldn't set the woodland on fire!"

Miyuki ignored her and readied her quarterstaff. "You've got a lot of balls coming out here alone."

Negi and Asuna looked at each other then Miyuki. "Huh?"

"Ah well I had a partner, but she wanted to keep tabs on your brother so I went ahead and let her." "Sashi buri, Miyuki-neechan."

Miyuki tapped her staff against the ground a couple of times. "I still owe you a beating Kotarou."

Kotarou pointed at her an incredulous look on his face. "Huh, what's the big deal? !" "Is this because I turned you down? !"

Miyuki rushed forward spinning her staff before swinging it in a flurry at Kotarou. "No, this is for stringing me along for that year when you could have just told me it wasn't gonna happen!"

Kotarou barely dodged each swing. "Damn Damn Damn!"

"I mean what are you dense or something? !" Miyuki says driving her elbow toward Kotarou's stomach.

"Actually my sister tells me that all the time." Kotarou says.

Miyuki's eyes narrowed into a glare. Kotarou paled remembering the reason he turned her down. "Oh shit."

Negi, Asuna, Setsuna and Chamo watched this in confusion. "Err...should we step in?" Asuna asks.

"For who?" Negi asks. "Miyuki or the boy?"

"I uh...don't know." Asuna says cringing as Miyuki flashed in front of Kotarou and brought her staff down hard on his head. "Jeez did this guy try to force himself on her or something."

"No..I think Kenshin and Yukari know him too...I'm pretty sure they would have beat him to death if he did." Negi says.

"That or had Hikari-San and their father do it." Setsuna says.

Kotarou jumped backward avoiding strike from Miyuki. He grabbed his arm and popped it back into socket. "Jeez, I musta really pissed you off."

"You're just getting the same beating I gave Onii-Chan." Miyuki says.

"Eeuh?" Kotarou says. "You beat up Kenshin?"

"That's right." Miyuki says. "Now I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Kotarou huffed seeing Miyuki rushing toward him. "My opponent ain't you neechan." He held his hands out and collected dark energy in his palms. "Inugami!"

Dog spirits formed around him and he pointed at Miyuki. "Keep her busy."

"What? !" Miyuki says as all of dog beasts swarm her.

"Remember though boys don't hurt her." Kotarou says.

"Oh G-Godd-dammit! !" Miyuki cursed as the dog spirits pinned her down and started licking her making her giggle uncontrollably.

Kotarou strode past Miyuki. "Sorry, but if I wasn't working I'd have a spar with you." "Till next time."

Negi and Asuna got ready as Kotarou walked up to them. "So are you working with the Kansai Magic Association?" Negi asks.

"That's half right." Kotarou says. "I like to call it...carving out a living in a world that can't stand you." "Kinda like what Kenshin-niisan does cept I don't kill people for profit."

"Nani?" Asuna says feeling a little on edge.

"Just ask Kenshin later." Negi says then thought of something. "Wait...do you happen to know much about Kenshin's past?"

"My older sister does, but it's not really my place to say regardless." Kotarou answers.

"Why?" Negi asks.

"Hey we men respect your privacy...you should do the same for us." Kotarou says then looks up. "Oi." "I know you're still alive up there so get your ass down here."

The spider summon jumped down and readied for an attack. "Negi-nee!" Chamo says. "Give Aneesan your magic!"

"Right!" Negi says holding out her master card. "Activate the contract for 90 seconds on disciple of Negi, Asuna Kagurazaka!"

"I'm not taking it easy just because your a brat!" Asuna says

Kotarou smirked. "Please! You won't even land a-"

(wham!)

Asuna laid her fist into the back of the spider's abdomen cratering it. Kotarou dove out of the way. "Whoa! This chick's crazy!"

"Adeat!" Asuna says her paper fan artifact appearing in her hands. She brought it down on the spider connecting for a desummon.

Kotarou stood up on the brush assessing his situation. "Hm...a western mage, my old friend Miyuki-neechan, and an orange haired bell donning school girl with some strange power." He pointed at Negi smirking. "You're just a small fry. The specialty course is this Onee-Chan over here." He says pointing over at Asuna. He ducked as Miyuki's quarterstaff sailed over his head. He looked over and saw his dog spirits had vanished. "Huh time must have ran out. He shrugged. "Anyway." He pointed back at Negi. "You are the epitome of why I don't like western mages. You always cower behind something instead of fighting face to face...it's sickening."

Negi glared while Asuna laughed. "Ha!" "You're just talking tough because we took out your back up!" "If you're gonna surrender nows the time to do it!"

Kotarou smirked. "You don't seem to get it do ya Onee-Chan?" "I'm not just some two bit hack they picked up." He dove in toward Asuna who swung at him only for him to flash out of the way of each and every one of her strikes. "Ha ha ha." "Give it up...you can't win!" He fluildly took her back and rushed Negi who began chanting.

"_Rastel Mascir Magister: " Negi chanted activating her magic._

"Oh?" Kotarou says pulling out some charms.

"_Flans Exarmatio!" Negi intoned as a blast of wind magic collided against Kotarou's charms._

Kotarou was undeterred as he reeled his fist back for a punch. Negi's eyes widened. _"Reflectio!"_

(smack!)

Kotarou's brow raised as his punched was blocked. Negi's eyes opened to see Miyuki standing in front of her with Kotarou's fist planted firmly on her forehead. She started to bleed from the point of impact.

"Miyuki-Chan!" Asuna yelled in worry.

"I'm fine!" Miyuki growled out and turned her head toward Negi. "Don't lose your bearings just because your spell was blocked stupid." "A reflectio against someone like him is pointless."

"Pay attention Miyuki-neechan!" Kotarou says taking his fist away and going in for another punch.

"!" Miyuki turned her attention back toward Kotarou and met his punch with one of her own. "Hmph, what made you think I wasn't Kotarou?" She reeled her leg back and kicked him in the ribs sending him flying off.

He quickly stopped himself with a slide and dove in flashing forward slamming his fist into her stomach.

"Fuahh!" Miyuki said having the wind driven out of her.

Asuna ran up behind him and slashed downward. Kotarou smirked and backflipped over her and watched grinning as Asuna smacked Miyuki over the head with her fan.

"Ow! What the hell Asuna!" Miyuki says rubbing her head and ears.

"It's not like I meant to!" Asuna says her back turned toward Kotarou.

Miyuki's eyes widened. "Oh fuck, incoming!" Miyuki says grabbing Asuna's shirt and jumping back with the orangette in tow.

She turned toward Negi as she did. "Hey, don't just stand around do something!"

Negi jumped. "U-Uhm! Right!" She gave chase as Miyuki and Kotarou traded blows running down the infinite dimension. Asuna tried to land a even a glancing blow, but her inexperience was catching up with her as Kotarou stayed just out of range.

"_Sagita Magica: Aer Captorae!" Negi intoned sending five wind arrows at Kotarou._

"Heh!" Kotarou said throwing a charm behind him and flashing through some handsigns. _"Wind Nullifier!" _

An unknown force dissipated the arrows. "EEEhhh? !" Negi shouts.

Kotarou smirked swinging his arm into Miyuki's shoulder. "You're wasting your time Springfield, long ranged attacks are worthless against me!" "Now stay still!" He says punching Miyuki more forcefully in the stomach sending her flying back a few feet and falling to her knees coughing.

The group stopped. "Miyuki-Chan!"

"I'M FINE!" Miyuki shouts coughing out a bit of blood onto the walkway. She looked out toward the brush. _"Why did I see Nodoka over there?" She thought._

"Hey, you should have told us you were a fighter instead of a mage!" Asuna says/

Kotarou cupped his hands behind his head. "Whatever you're the one who assumed that."

"Whatever then quit picking on Miyuki-Chan!" Asuna says. "I'm your opponent now!"

"Nah." Kotarou says. "You've got that weird power, but that's all you got goin' for you right now."

Miyuki rose to her feet only for a bottle to fly in front of Kotarou's face. It suddenly flashed and filled the area with smoke. "Anee-San Negi-nee grab Miyuki!" Chamo ordered.

Kotarou coughed as he swung his arms around blindly. "What the? ! You cowards!"

(break)

_With the retreat party._

Miyuki glared as Asuna put her down. "You idiot!" "I could have kept going!"

"Miyuki-San it's unwise to go in without a plan." Setsuna says. "All we've been doing against him is throwing attacks at him and seeing what worked."

"Yeah and what's up with that strength of his and those stupid ears on top of his head? !" Asuna says. She started to sweat as Miyuki glared daggers into her head. "O-Oh, but t-they look great on you Miyuki-Chan."

"Anyway." Setsuna says. "That boy is a kuzoku."

"Close." Miyuki says. "He's a inu youkai."

"Wait a second Negi you took out Evangeline didn't you? !" Asuna says. "You should be able to handle someone the same age as you!" "And Miyuki you beat Kenshin who should be insanely strong in his own right!"

"Asuna, did you forget that Negi almost lost herself to that dark power when she fought?" Miyuki says. "And I could take him if you guys weren't in here with me!" She finished with a scowl.

"Wait." Negi says. "Setsuna you said that in a nutshell pretty much we weren't coordinated and that's why our attacks were failing.

"Yes." Setsuna says.

"Alright then...I got a plan." Negi says.

Meanwhile Nodoka was wandering through the thousand gate pathway when she heard a rustling. Kotarou sprung from the foliage expecting to find Negi and the others.

"I found yo- HUH? !" He exclaimed as he crashed into the poor librarian

Nodoka blushed fiercely as Kotarou's head laid dazed in her laps. She reflexively shoved him away with her feet. He woke a second later. "Oh man I'm sorry I thought you were someone else!" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Heeeyy...aren't you that neechan from the game corner?"

"You're that boy from earlier." Nodoka said.

"_Goddammit did she follow me in here?" Kotarou thought. _"Hey Neechan you can't be in here, there's a fight going on."

"A fight?" Nodoka asks pensively.

"Meh." Kotarou says. "You seem like you'd be against all that so if you stay here I'll undo the trap after I'm done OK?"

"_! !" "There's no doubt about it, this is that strong boy that was fighting Miyuki-San and the others!" Nodoka thought panicking then looked down at her book. "Wait...maybe I could!"_

"M-Matte!" Nodoka says seeing him leave.

"Hm?" Kotarou asks turning back to her. "Yeah?"

"M-My name's Miyazaki Nodoka." Nodoka introduced. "What's yours."

Kotarou thought about it. "Well...seeing as you introduced yourself it would be rude of me not to do the same." "The names Inugami Kotarou." He turns back around and starts on a jog. "See ya later pink panties neechan."

Nodoka blushed at the nickname she was addressed with, but smiled nonetheless. "Now I can help them."

(break)

_With Negi Asuna and Miyuki._

Negi hopped over the railing with Asuna and Miyuki not far behind her. "Alright everyone stick with the plan!"

"You're nuts you know that right?" Miyuki says.

"Really?" Negi says. "I think you and your siblings are to blame for that."

Miyuki smirks looking on ahead. "Whatever." She let her voice grow to a shout. "Hey Kotarou! Over here!"

"Are you two mental? !" Chamo shouts.

"_Rastel Mascir Magister: Evocatio Valcryiarum Contuberunalia_ _Gladiaria!" Negi chants._

Miyuki charged forward chanting a spell of her own. _"Ex Somno Exsistat Exurens Salamandra Inimicum Involvat Igne!"_

"_Contra Bugnent!" Negi intoned sending several lightning constructs at Kotarou._

Kotarou who was rushing at Negi smirked. "Give me a break!" He went to pull out more charms when.

"_Captus Flammeus!" Miyuki intoned raising her hand at him._

Ropes of fire wrapped up Kotarou's limbs and Miyuki yanked on the rope. "Gotcha."

Kotarou's smirk never left his face as he dove down toward Miyuki. "Come on Miyuki-neechan didn't you try this before and I figured it out?"

"Maybe so, but...this time I have some back up." Miyuki said with a smirk of her own.

Kotarou narrowed his eyes and looked up. "! !"

"Sagita Magica Series Fulgralis!" Negi said shooting off a barrage of lightning arrows at the inu youkai

"Damn!" Kotarou said grabbing Miyuki by the shirt and diving out of the way. "Those were powerful...if I had taken that I would have been hurt."

Miyuki swatted away Kotarou's hands and backflipped back to Negi. "Anymore bright ideas?"

"Unless you've found a way to break outta here we gotta take this guy in." Negi says.

"Right right use a spell I'll run distraction." Miyuki says. "If I'm in the way don't hesitate."

"But!" Negi says as Miyuki walks forward.

"Don't worry." Miyuki says turning her head showing purple scales stretching across her face. "I'll be fine." She takes off leaving Negi to chant.

"_Rastel Mascir Magister: Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat!"_

Miyuki punched past Kotarou's skull and spun kicking at his head. "Whoa!" He exclaimed leaning back to avoid.

"_She's got that Avarice technique activated." Kotarou thought. "Why?" "I haven't used a lot of force in my attacks that she couldn't handle."_

Miyuki grabbed his wrists holding him there. "Negi, now!"

Kotarou looked up as Negi flew above them a spell in her hands. _"Fulguratio Albicans!" _

Miyuki smirked while she held Kotarou down as the attack struck.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Asuna says. "That attack hit Miyuki-Chan as well is she alright?"

"Miyuki-San was using her bloodline's defensive ability." Setsuna says. "But stay on guard! That attack couldn't have finished it."

"Right!" Negi says jumping back behind them.

Kotarou sprung from the smoke relatively unharmed as Miyuki leaned against the railing panting. _"Dammit." She thought. "At the last second...he forced me into the air and...made me take the full brunt of the attack." "I forgot how strong he is." She coughed falling to her knees. _

"Miyuki-Chan!" Asuna says slashing her fan at Kotarou.

"Heh." Kotarou said flashing out of the way of the strike and behind Negi.

"!" Negi turned to defend only for Kotarou to bury his fist in her stomach knocking her upward. He flipped into the air and slammed his knee into the back of her head.

"Negi!" Asuna says blindly charging after Kotarou.

"Listen neechan I'm not an ordinary fighter." Kotarou says holding up his hand. "I'm a demon summoner just like Kenshin and I'm his only equal as a man!" "Inugami! Come to me!"

Asuna stopped as the dog spirits reappeared. "What the hell are those? !"

"They're like Kenshin-San's summons." Setsuna says. "Whoa!" She says diving out of the way

"Remember though boys she's just a normal girl after all so don't hurt her." Kotarou says walking toward Negi.

"Asuna-Sa-" Negi said.

Kotarou backhanded her shutting her up. "You know neechan you are kinda pretty." He comments. "Hell if I weren't charged with defeating you I'd probabaly had asked you out before this happened."

"Keep...dreaming pal." Negi says. "I'm already taken."

"Shame." Kotarou says reeling his fist back only to have his arm grabbed.

"For..getting...someone?" Miyuki says.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kotarou says driving his left and right feet into Negi and Miyuki sending them crashing into the railing and a stalagmite respectively.

"Like I said Miyuki-Chan." Kotarou says. "If I wasn't working I'd spar with you later." "Obvisously you can't concentrate with these two around because you're attention is divided between protecting them and fighting me." "While mine is solely focused on winning." He charged his fist full of youki "Time to end this."

"Dammit." Miyuki says as Kotarou moved toward Negi.. "I can't move." "Negi get out of there!" "If he hits you again you're done!" "You've got no ma-"

Negi as Miyuki was shouting gathered up what magic she had left in her palm "Activate...the contract for half a second...for Negi Springfield."

Kotarou's eyes widened as Negi slammed her fist into Kotarou's chin uppercutting him into the air. She quickly slid under him chanting. _"Rastel Mascir Magister: Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat!"_

Kotarou landed on Negi's hand. _"Wh-What? ! NO WAY! !"_

"_FULGRATIO ALBICANS!" _Negi shouts firing the spell of point blank into Kotarou's back.

"G-GRRAAHH!" Kotarou roared in pain as the explosive white lightning slammed into him.

Miyuki grinned cautiously. "Negi you crazy little bitch." She looked at Negi's hand as she lowered it and noticed glyphs on the backhand. _"Hm...so that's where she got the extra magic from." "Looks like that blonde haired creep was her saving grace." _

Kotarou staggered to his feet as Negi and Asuna celebrated. "What are you idiots cheering for? !"

Miyuki looked over to him and furrowed her brow seeing his hair dye silver and his limbs transform into that of a wolf's. _"I don't think Negi can take this much longer." "Lets do this." She closed her eyes as her own limbs transformed._

Negi extended her staff outward when Miyuki appeared in front of her. "Let me handle this Negi." "You've done enough."

"But!" Negi says.

"Look at your hands." Miyuki says. "Onii-Chan isn't here to pull you out this time."

"!" Negi closed her eyes and nodded. "I understand."

"_**Alright Miyuki-neechan!" "It's been awhile since we rumbled in these forms!" Kotarou says.**_

Kotarou began flashing back and forth making his way over to her so Miyuki wouldn't track her easily. Miyuki furrowed her brow. _"Alright just keep an eye on him wait until he next to you."_

"Miyuki-San to your left!"

"Huh? !" Miyuki says raising her hand as Kotarou sent a punch at her temple offsetting the strike.

Negi looked over and gaped. "N-Nodoka-San? !"

"H-H-H-Honya what are you doing here? !" Asuna says

"U-Um that's becaus-" "Ah!" Nodoka says then sees new text in her book. "Miyuki-San to the right!"

Miyuki turned to the right and slammed her right foot into the side of Kotarou's face. "Now he's coming from above!" Nodoka informs. Miyuki looked up and saw Kotarou diving down at her and raised her fist letting Kotarou fly right into it. "Now he's trying a spinning kick from the right!" Miyuki turned and countered with one of her own finishing with a youki charged backhand.

"_What the hell is going on here? !" Kotarou thought looking over at Nodoka. "That purple haired neechan can read my movements? !"_

Miyuki groaned resting her hands on her knees. "Ahh!" "This isn't good!" Chamo says. "Miyuki-neesan is getting tired!"

"I'm fine!" Miyuki says.

"Kotarou-kun!" Nodoka says. "Um..how do we get out of here? !"

Kotarou glared at her. "Are you fucking stupid? ! There's no way I'd tell you th-" "Oh no!" He shouts realizing what was going on. _"That book! ! It can read my mind can't it? ! !"_

"I'll knock you out before you can relay that information!" Kotarou says charging Nodoka.

"Oh no you don't!" Miyuki says flashing in front of Kotarou and slamming her fist into the dead center of his face.

"Gah...!" Kotarou grunted sliding across the walkway his transformation reverting. _"Damn...I...lost."_

He passed out and Miyuki grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up on her shoulders. "Come on." "Let's get out of here."

"Why we bringing him?" Asuna says as Nodoka leads them to the exit.

"One he's my old friend." Miyuki says. "Two he was working for the enemy so he must know something that could help us and if not he'll just help us anyway."

"Fine." Asuna says.

The group traveled about six gates ahead when Nodoka stopped. "Alright Negi-Sensei look at this and fire those magic arrow things at the points listed."

Negi looked at her book and nodded chanting a spell. "Sagita Magica: Series Lucius!"

Three arrows slammed into the top of the gateway and the two sides and the gateway began glowing. "Alright Kagurazaka-San slash open that space there."

"Right!" Asuna says doing as she was instructed. The gateway shattered and they found themselves at the end of the thousand gates pathway.

"Finally!" Miyuki says.

"Alright...I'll lead the way to-" Setsuna started to move forward when her form pulsed. "Uhn!" "Oh no...the enemy has appeared on our side as we-!"

(poof!) Setsuna reverted into a substitution stencil.

"Setsuna-San!" Negi says.

"Wh-What's going on?" Nodoka says.

Miyuki cursed. "Chigusa and her allies must have went after Konoka while Kotarou held us up here!"

(break)

_With Setsuna Kenshin and Yukari._

The three and the group they were with were running through the streets of Kyoto. "H-Hey!" "Wh-Why are we running all the sudden!" Yue says.

"Think of it as a bit of extracurricular P.E." Kenshin says from behind them, next to him was Yukari as Setsuna led the group. Setsuna turned seeing spikes heading their way only for Kenshin to shake his head as scales shot out of his and Yukari's backs intercepting them.

Kenshin scowled. "I didn't think they'd have the guts for a daylight strike." He whispered.

"Kenshin-nii you don't think that." Yukari says.

"I can't rule it out." Kenshin says already knowing what she was going to ask. He waved his hand catching Setsuna's attention. He started making signs with his hands. _"We can't keep them with us." "We need to split up." "Get Konoka somewhere safe."_

Setsuna stopped as they entered a decorative looking side of Kyoto. "Huh?" Haruna says. "Did you want to go to Cinema Town?" "You three could have said something!" Haruna says.

"Uhm..." Setsuna says. "Sumimasen, but I want to be alone with Konoka-San!" "Let's split up here!"

"Eh? !" Haruna says as Setsuna scoops up Konoka into her arms and jumps onto a roof.

"Same here." Kenshin says. "Yukari and I need to go...uh..."

"Do something alone!" Yukari says grabbing Kenshin's wrist. "Come on Kenshin-nii let's go!"

The two take off leaving a very confused Saotome Haruna and Ayase Yue. "What just happened?" The former says.

"I...have no idea." Yue says.

Kenshin and Yukari land safely in an alleyway and walk into a crowd of people. "You know the way you put that left a lot to the imagination." Kenshin comments.

"Yeah so?" Yukari asks.

"Haruna is very imaginative." "She's a mangaka and I've read a few of her stories." Kenshin says.

"Oh god." Yukari shudders at the implication. "I know what you mean now."

Kenshin grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on, we need to get into disguise." "We'll stick out like sore thumbs the way we're dressed now." Kenshin says.

"Right." Yukari replied.

A few minutes later Kenshin walked out of a costume store wearing a purple gi top with faded white hakama pants. He tied his hair in a ponytail behind him and had both his swords at his left hip.

Yukari emerged a moment later wearing a purple dress with knee high socks, ruby red slip on shoes, long white gloves that reached to her elbows and a blonde wig with a hat. The hair of the wig was tied at the ends with red ribbons. She was holding a purple umbrella and she had purple eye contacts on.

"Oh boy...you aren't gonna send me to hell are you?" Kenshin asks.

Yukari looked over at him and smirked. "Just so long as you don't press your luck boya."

"You kidding me?" Kenshin asks. "By the way since when did we start cosplaying?"

"And being bad at it too." Yukari says. "But if this hides us we might as well go for it." "Now then if you don't mind showing me around Mr. Himura?" She says extending her hand to him.

Kenshin chuckled and took it. "Sure thing Miss Yakumo."

The two walked along the crowd and Yukari relaxed into her companion. _"...this is nice."_

"_**He he he." Yukari says.**_

Kenshin looks on ahead and sees Setsuna and Konoka. "Huh, how fitting." Yukari blinked and got a good look at them. Setsuna was wearing a semi traditional samurai's get up while Konoka looked like a feudal era's princess.

Yukari giggled. "Yeah, I guess so."

They made their way up to the two. "Hey." "Decided to do the same as us huh?" Kenshin asks.

"It seemed like the wisest route to take." Setsuna says. "What's with those getups?"

"What you've never watched the anime or played that insane shooter?" Kenshin asks.

"No." Setsuna says.

Konoka giggled. "Kenshin-kun and Yukari-Chan are still dressed as themselves!"

Kenshin would have laughed if not for a carriage pulling up in front of the four. He faintly noticed Yukari and Setsuna tense up an set his left hand on Kuroi Jigoku.

A blonde haired girl wearing a regal dress and glasses stepped out. "Hello I'm from the Shimeiryuu." "I am here to take your princess in exchange for the money we lent to you Swordswoman."

Kenshin narrowed his eye looking over at Setsuna. "Setsuna if you needed a loan you could have asked me."

Yukari smacked him over the head. "Baka! She's with the enemy!" "She was with Chigusa when they tried to kidnap Konoka!"

Kenshin narrowed his eye. _"So in other words she must know something about Dad." _He raised his voice. "Hey westerner." Kenshin says getting her attention.

"Hm?" "My name is Tsukuyomi if you please." "Just calling me something like that is rude easterner."

"Practice what you preach." Kenshin says. "Now then. What do you know about Kuroshi Ryuushin?"

"What is that information to you?" Tsukuyomi asks.

"Just tell me or I'll take it out of you the old fashioned way." Kenshin says gripping Kuroi Jigoku's hilt.

Tsukuyomi wasn't intimidated by him and even giggled. "How cute." "If it were not for my prior obligations I would certainly take the time to indulge myself in your strength, but alas there is someone else to fight you."

Kenshin narrowed his eye. "What?"

Suddenly a snide chuckle filled the air. "So Kenshin...you're eager for round two hm?"

Kenshin glared looking around. "Where are you old man? !" "Come out!"

Yukari looked around as well. _"What's going on? !" "I thought Kenshin hashed this out!"_

Inner Yukari sighed. _**"I'm sorry." **_ She thought.

"Over here...Kenshin."

Kenshin's head snapped over to find Ryuushin who was accompanied by Shuka. Kenshin narrowed his eye. "I thought you said you weren't my enemy."

"..." Shuka remained silent.

"So son." Ryuushin says. "Are you ready to leave this mortal coil?"

Kenshin scowled. "Depends." "Are you really my father or are you somebody using his image to piss me off."

Ryuushin cackled. "Fu fu fu." "I wonder."

Kenshin charged Ryuushin unsheathing Kuroi Jigoku. "Fine then!" "I'll beat it out of you myself! !"

"Kenshin wait!" Yukari shouts.

"Just stay behind!" Kenshin says. "I'll handle this myself!"

Ryuushin smirked and jumped backwards unsheathing his own blade.

Shuka narrowed her eyes as she and Yukari made their way to the roofs. "Don't get me wrong." "I'm not working for him."

Yukari glared and tossed away the umbrella she was holding. "Give me a break." "Like I'm supposed to believe that."

Shuka sighed and took out her maul. "Fool. We need to keep an eye on this fight, not fight ourselves."

Yukari dashed forward colliding Ryuuga against the handle of Shuka's maul. "You know it's kind of tough to believe you when you sicked your dogs on Kenshin, Setsuna and I and killed all the members of Rikudou."

"Shukan and I were doing that so we could keep our cover." Shuka says throwing her off. "Even him kicking me out was part of his plan."

"That's funny." Yukari says stabbing at her as she weaved out of the way. "A brother tries to kill his sister to keep his cover."

"Baka." Shuka says. "Shukan is not my real brother." "He is just someone who saved my life several years ago."

"Oh ho?" Yukari says. "Nice repayment then huh?"

Shuka slammed her maul down. "I'm not going to fight you Yukari-San, but I need to maintain my own cover until the time is right." "So I would appreciate it if you remained here."

"Remain here? !" Yukari says. "But what i-"

"Do you not have faith in your own sibling?" Shuka asks. "I put my faith in mine to deal with your imouto and her friends alone, Kenshin will be fine, and even if he isn't I'll help you help him."

"...!" Yukari stifles a gasp. "Huh? Why?"

"I do not like that man. That is all I will say." Shuka says.

(break)

_With Kenshin._

Kenshin forced Ryuushin into the forest surrounding Kyoto and threw a charm behind him. _"Repellation Barrier!"_

"Oh?" Ryuushin says. "Want to die alone I take it?"

Kenshin ripped off his eyepatch and stuffed it in his pocket. "The barrier is just so no normal humans get in our way." "Mages and demons can still cross, but ningen will be turned away."

"Why bother with it?" Ryuushin says shrugging. "They will all end up dying eventually."

"!" Kenshin's body stiffened. "What?"

"Oh don't act like you've never heard of the humans mortality." Ryuushin says. "Human's go about their pathetic lives without so much as a care as to what's going on around them." "I think if they're going to die anyway...then we should crush them beneath our heel and rule this world."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "If you're just some moron they found to play in my father's image you are totally off character." He dove toward him firing off a Katensho. "Because my father would never say something like that!"

(clash!)

Kenshin and Ryuushin struggled for dominance over one another. "People change son." Ryuushin says smirking. "I am no different."

"Oh really?" Kenshin says unamused by the statement. "And what pray tell caused this sudden change of heart?"

Ryuushin kicked Kenshin's legs out from under him. "As if I'd tell you something like that!" He swung his blade downward looking to bisect Kenshin straight down them middle.

Thinking fast Kenshin yanked out a charm and tossed it in front of him. _"Kaze Tenohira Nifuda!"_

"Guh!" Ryuushin was forced into a tree by Kenshin's wind charm. Kenshin sprung back up and charged after Ryuushin looking to cut his torso from his legs.

"Rrgh!" Ryuushin raised his hands. _"Dual Kaze Tenohira!"_

"Whoa!" Kenshin was forced backward by the wind discharged from his father's palms.

"Hmph." "I didn't expect you to have improved on your charms in such a short amount of time." Ryuushin says.

Kenshin smirked. "If you had been watching old man you would have seen that I have improved all my charms aside from Gekietsu Kumori no Mai." "Like this for example." He took out a Bakahatsu Aikyou charm and set it along Kuroi Jigoku's blade.

"I won't let you!" Ryuushin says dashing in to prevent whatever Kenshin was planning.

"Too late!" Kenshin says. _"Katensho!" _

Ryuushin jumped out of the way and smirked. "Please." "If that was all it is wasted."

"Is it?" Kenshin says making a handsign. "Check behind you."

"Hm?" Ryuushin looks behind him to see Kenshin's Katensho roaring toward him. "WHAT? !"

Kenshin smirks and flashes through handsigns as the attack hits. Ryuushin looks around after the attack. "Still just a ordinary Katensho."

"Maybe so, but the purpose of the Katensho I fired was never to injure you." "It was to break apart my charm to surround you as they fall." Kenshin says.

"What?" Ryuushin says looking around to see the charm's burnt pieces.

"You see just because the charm itself becomes damaged does not mean it's useless." Kenshin says. "So long as it is not completely destroyed I can still use it."

"? !" Ryuushin's eyes widen. "Oh no!"

"Heh heh." Kenshin says as he clapped his hands together. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou Level 2 Offensive." "Encompassing Blasting Zone." _

Each and every shred of the charm lit up with a red glow before detonating. Kenshin smirked and slid Kuroi Jigoku up his sleeve before sheathing. "Live in regret that you chose this path." "Angering someone like me is a quick path to death." He turned away and began his short trek back to Yukari and the others when a hand slammed down on his shoulder.

"You act like I'm a dead man before checking." "Someone like you should make sure his target is dead before walking away from the battle."

Kenshin turned around in shock. Ryuushin smirked down at him both his blue eyes glowing. "You didn't seriously think that you were the only one who could use the god's eyes did you?"

Ryuushin slammed his fist into Kenshin's ribs sending him smashing through a tree. Kenshin propped himself up on his elbows glaring. "Dammit." "How did you acquire those eyes."

"Why should you care." Ryuushin says. "You'll be dead soon anyway so telling you would be at a moot point." He pointed his sword at Kenshin

Kenshin scowled and transformed his legs spinning on his back knocking it away. Kenshin forced himself to a handstand and slammed his feet into his 'father's trap muscles repeatedly making him drop the sword entirely. Bending his arms and legs he propelled himself feet first into Ryuushin's stomach knocking him backward.

"Dammit, this damnable body." Ryuushin cursed as Kenshin grabbed his sword.

"Hmph." Kenshin says. "You never seemed to have a problem with it before." He took Ryuushin's blade and snapped it in half. "Now you have to rely on your body to get you past me."

"Very well." Ryuushin says. "But I will warn you."

"Oh?" Kenshin says.

"If you don't finish me this time." Ryuushin says. "I will end you."

Kenshin smirked crouching slightly and holding his arms slightly bend out in front of him as his wings and tails uncased. "Oh gee thanks for the warning Dad." "Really gives me that warm fuzzy feeling inside."

Ryuushin said nothing and made a beeline for Kenshin flashing behind him. Kenshin smirked and flashed behind Ryuushin just as he was making a punch toward his back. Ryuushin 'tch'd' and turned kicking the at his son's head. Kenshin offset the kick with his arm and knocked it back.

"Heh." Kenshin says. "You losing your step old man?"

"Not! AT ALL!" Ryuushin says burying his fist into Kenshin's stomach driving the wind out of him

"Gah!" Kenshin shouts.

"Foolish son of mine." Ryuushin says uppercutting Kenshin high into the sky. He flipped a few times before using his wings to stabilize himself.

"I'm not done yet!" Ryuushin says charging in for another hit.

"Neither am I!" Kenshin shouts punching downward meeting Ryuushin's punch with one of his own. The two interlocked hands and attempted to overpower one another.

"Nnrrgh!" Kenshin growled.

"Heh heh." Ryuushin laughed.

Kenshin glared and reeled his head back slamming his forehead against his father's. "Arg!" Ryuushin grunts recoiling backward.

Kenshin spun around whipping both his tails across his father's face before bringing both hands down om a chopping motion on his shoulders and ramming bother palms into Ryuushin's chest pushing him back.

Ryuushin scowled as Kenshin stood ready for more_. "Hmph." "I don't want to take advantage of his weakness too early." "Plus..." _His eyes wander to where Shuka and Yukari were standing. _"Once I do those two will step in and I'll have to back out of the fight again."_

"_Father." _

"_Hm?" Ryuushin thought. "Yondai is that you?"_

"_Just do it." "Now is not a good time for the boy to die anyway." "Too much commotion." _

"_I see." "Should I reveal anything?" Ryuushin thought._

"_The traitor will probably tell Kenshin about you, but not myself." _

"_Heh. I see." Ryuushin thought. "I'm getting sick of pretending to be someone I haven't been in a good thousand years." "Alright." "Do what you do best oh deceptive son of mine."_

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "You gonna move or not?"

"Well if your asking." Ryuushin smirks and charges Kenshin.

"Another direct assault? !" Kenshin says kicking at Ryuushin's head.

Ryuushin flashed to Kenshin's right and punched at his heart.

"! !" Kenshin flew backwards avoiding the punch. "Damn..." "That was close."

"Aw...you've caught wind of what I'm trying to do." Ryuushin says.

Kenshin glared. _"This isn't good." "He's targeting my chest, but as long as the energy shield is in place I should be fine."_

Ryuushin vanished and reappeared behind Kenshin. "Where are you looking?"

"!" Kenshin turned and blocked a punch from Ryuushin. "How do you know about that?"

"Well as usual you favor your left side." Ryuushin says. "However you did mention it last night."

Kenshin's eyes widened. _"This fucking Arrhythmia!" _

"So that means I can't be some stooge that Chigusa picked up to detain you." Ryuushin says. "I...was there last night."

"Rrrgh! !" Kenshin shoutsthrowing Ryuushin off him. "I also believe I said something to you about you continuing to be a threat as well." Kenshin says.'

"Yes...but in your heart of hearts do you have what it takes to carry your father's death on your conscience for the rest of your life?" Ryuushin says.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter if I do or not." "I have separated many families from their loved ones." "Some of them fathers...some brothers...some even sons...all who had lost their way in the world and needed to be dealt with before they had become a problem." "If I can't do the same for my own family...then I wouldn't be a very good assassin would I?"

"Hmph." Ryuushin says. "Well well." "Your resolve is admirable I'll give you that." "However."

Kenshin's eyes widened as Ryuushin vanished again. "You're too slow."

Kenshin turned around only to receive his father's fist to his heart faster than he could react.

Kenshin jumped back clutching his chest. He smirked. "Too bad..that attack didn't have youki in it."

"Didn't need it." Ryuushin smirks.

"Hu-" Kenshin went to say. Then it happened.

(ba-dump!) (ba-dump!) (ba-dump!) (ba-dump!) (ba-dump!)

The familiar feeling of death hit Kenshin as he clenched at his chest. "AARGH! !" "HO...HOW DID YOU? !"

"I didn't do anything, but land the hit." Ryuushin says. "Someone must be slacking in there."

(cough!) (cough!) (cough!)

Kenshin hacked and coughed up blood into his hand. _"Oh no...This is it!" "I'm going to die! !"_

"Time to finish it." Ryuushin says charging at Kenshin.

(smash!)

Ryuushin was sent flying backward as Shuka's maul slammed into the side of his face. Yukari flew behind Kenshin. "Just hang on Kenshin!" "I'll heal you!"

"Hu-hurry!" Kenshin strained out.

"That was low." Ryuushin commented. "Then again you have a history of betrayal don't you." "First Enma now me."

"Shut up." Shuka says holding her maul at the ready. "Prepare yourself."

"Hm hm hm." Ryuushin says. "I don't think so." "Kenshin you lucked out for now." "However...rest assured...I will be back." He turns his head back to Shuka. "And when that time comes...I will deal with you as well Shuka...or shall I use your real name...Natsushi Atsuki."

Ryuushin disappeared and Shuka turned around to find Kenshin staring at her wide-eyed. "...At...suki...?"

Yukari was confused at the tone he used. _"He sounds dumbfounded...?"_

"...hai." She said.

"I...I...I thought...you..you and...your mother..." Kenshin stammered.

"Iie...it's really me Kenshin-kun." Atsuki says then smiled softly at him. "Hello again."

(chapter end)

Draconis: Whew! This was a long one!

Yukari: So...not only is he dating Negi, in a dating rumor with me and..well the doors pretty much open for Miyuki...now he's gone and reunited with his old friend?

Draconis: Yeah? It is a harem story after all.

Yukari: Yeah, but shouldn't you be trying for more girls from the manga you're writing the story about?

Draconis: Well yeah, but aside from Konoka, Setsuna and Nodoka who will be seeing Negi and Kenshin both I really don't know who else to include.

Yukari: Guess you have a point there. Still thinking of keeping it at 14?

Draconis: Eh I'm playing around with the idea of extending the limit. Maybe before the Mahora festival arc I'll throw up a poll asking the readers who'd they like to see with him. Hey where is Kenshin anyway?

Yukari: (jerks her thumb toward a door) He's catching up.

Draconis: Dammit I'm supposed to do that in the next chapter.

Yukari: By the way why did you just stop the fight between me and Atsuki.

Draconis: Three fights in one chapter are you kidding me? Do you feel useless or something?

Yukari: You want me to kill you don't you?

Draconis: N-No. I just haven't had very many ideas for you outside being Kenshin's backup.

Yukari: (rolls eyes) Whatever. Lets just end this before it gets even more drawn out.

Draconis: By the way readers. With Kotarou having been captured should I bring one of Tertium's siblings into the plot or just leave it as is?

This has been Draconis678 bidding you all adieu


	33. Arrival at Headquarters

Draconis: (sigh) Is Kenshin back yet?

Yukari: (looks back) Nope.

Draconis: (flips desk and walks toward door) Hey Kenshin get your ass out here we need to get started!

(moaning and gasping)

Draconis: (walks back to Yukari) Ugh...never mind lets just start.

Yukari: (exasperated) Yeah.

Kotarou: (walks in) Hey have either of you two seen Atsuki-neechan?

Draconis, Yukari: (looks over at one another) (grins and points at door) Over there.

Kotarou: (walks over and hears the moaning) HEY WHAT THE HELL? ! (swings the door open)

Kenshin: (behind Atsuki with his hands on her shoulders) What?

Atsuki: K-Kotarou! I just needed a massage!

Draconis, Yukari: (sees Kotarou nod and walk away) OH COME ON!

Kenshin: Lets get started you perverts.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 33

Arrival at Headquarters

Draconis: (pulls out a bottle of vodka) Begin!

(start)

_Last time on Springfield and Kuroshi Redux_

"_Oh no! This is it I'm going to die! !" Kenshin thought as Ryuushin charged in at him poised to strike the killing blow._

_Ryuushin was batted backwards suddenly as Shuka stood in between Kenshin and Ryuushin holding her maul at the ready. Yukari appeared behind Kenshin and placed her hands on his back. "Kenshin hang on! I'll heal you!"_

"_So what do you want to do now you coward?" Shuka asks. "You usually back out when the odds aren't in your favor." _

"_That was low. Then again you have a history of betrayal don't you?" Ryuushin asks. "First Enma...now me." _

"_To betray someone you have to give a damn about them." Shuka says. "I could care less about you or that bastard." _

_Ryuushin chuckled darkly. "Of course. However you are right about one thing." He looked past Shuka to Kenshin who glared hotly at him trying to keep his heart rate steady. "Looks like you and your sister lucked out today." At this Kenshin's glare deepened snarling at his father._

"_Kenshin calm down. You're in no shape to continue the fight against him." Shuka says._

"_Yes...listen to her...get some rest so I can kill you later." Ryuushin says smirking. "And when that time comes...I'll send the other three along for the ride along with you...maybe I'll even take you down Shuka." He shakes his head. "Perhaps your real name would suffice here...Natsushi Atsuki."_

_Kenshin's eyes shot wide open as Ryuushin vanished. Shuka turned toward him. "...At...suki?"_

_She closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Hai...Hello again Kenshin-kun."_

(Now on with the story)

Kenshin stood straight up. "Yukari, that's enough."

Yukari cut off the flow of healing magic. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Baka...next time let me help you fight him." Yukari says.

Kenshin nods and turned to Atsuki before looking over at where Setsuna was. "! Come on!"

Yukari turned to see Setsuna pierced through the chest with a demon's arrow. "Setsuna!"

Atsuki followed unsure of what was going on they landed on a roof. Kenshin looked around panicking. "Where are they? !"

"Konoka! Setsuna!" Yukari shouts.

Atsuki felt a massive power release itself. "Over there. Follow me!" Kenshin and Yukari nodded even though they had sensed it as well and followed.

What they saw when they arrived stunned Atsuki and Yukari while Kenshin looked upward. _"Chigusa's still there." He hopped up as the light died down._

Kenshin turned toward Chigusa who was flanked by a single Zenki and Goki. He heard Konoka and Setsuna talking with Yukari. He threw two charms on the demons and made a handsign. _"Gekietsu Kumori no Mai."_

Black tendrils sprung forth from the demon's bodies and ripped them to shreds. He pulled out another charm and glared. "What do you want with Konoe Konoka?" He demanded. "Also, what did you do to my father? !"

Chigusa merely laughed him off making him growl. "You act as if you're in control here Zettai Sesshoumaru-kun." "However I will answer one of your questions." "I had nothing to do with your father boy." "He came to me...I did not go to him at all." "In fact before this all started I'd have loved to watch my demons split his skull open."

"Answer the other question or I'm going to freeze your bone marrow!" Kenshin shouts at her. Chigusa laughed again. Kenshin threw the charm. "Your funeral! _Hyoumenka Suimon!"_

The water gushed out of the charm spiraling around it as Kenshin expected, but what he did not anticipate was the water to turn back on him and jumped to evade

"_Freeze!" _

Kenshin's eyes widened and he uncased his wings to stabilize himself before landing on an unfrozen section of roof. His eyes widened further seeing two all too familiar faces in between him and Chigusa. They were both pale white wearing blue jackets and pants and had short white hair that hung to the backs of their necks.

"Hello again Kenshin-kun." A female voice says

"I must say it's nice to see you again." A male one continued

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "If it were so nice why are you barring me?" "Tertium, Sextum?"

"Our apologies Kenshin-kun." Tertium says. "This is just a job we took up to pass the time."

Kenshin nodded. "I see."

"Hey I'm paying you to protect me not make small talk!" Chigusa says.

Sextum batted an eye in her direction. "Would you rather we left and had you contend with a higher skilled eastern mage than yourself?" "We still hold the right to desert you at any time."

Chigusa paled. "No no..p-please...just do as you like."

Tertium kept his eyes on Kenshin. "So what will you do now?" "In your state you wouldn't be able to contend with us and a full scale battle would level half the town."

Kenshin nods and holds his hands up. "We'll settle this next time then."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Chigusa laughed haughtily as she escaped with the two Averruncus siblings. "Next time? ! There won't be a next time Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin!"

Kenshin 'tch'd' and jumped down. "We'll see about that."

Yukari noticed him. "What happened up there?"

"Looks like we have a bit of company in addition to Dad himself." Kenshin says. He explained what just happened.

Yukari nodded. "So they're being pains in our asses too huh?"

"Looks that way." Kenshin says. He looks at Atsuki. "Can I talk with you?"

"Can it wait Kenshin-San?" Setsuna asks. "We need to make way for the headquarters." "This place isn't safe."

Kenshin nods. "I understand fully. Let's go."

Konoka looked over at Kenshin. "Ken-kun, do you think Secchan will be alright?" "I...I don't know what happened just now, but...she lo-"

Kenshin stepped forward and patted her on the shoulder smiling. "You remember that power I was trying to help you control in my free time?"

"Hai?" Konoka says.

"That came out...Secchan should be perfectly fine." "You saved her life." Kenshin says. He chuckled as Konoka hugged Setsuna tightly while the raven haired swordswoman sputtered out confused syllables trying to get Konoka to calm down.

(break)

_Later._

The group made their way toward the Kansai Magic Association's Headquarters. Kenshin Atsuki and Yukari had an exasperated look on their face while Setsuna seemed tired. "Hey Setsuna was it?" Atsuki asks.

"Hai?" Setsuna says. "What is it?"

"I know we needed to get out of Cinema Town and all, but...why did we bring them with?" Atsuki asks pointing at their three tagalongs in Kazumi, Haruna and Yue.

"Look you try to get away from Saotome-San and Asakura-San and call me to let me know how that worked out for you." Yukari answered for Setsuna.

"It's not that big a deal anyway." Kenshin says.

Yukari looked on ahead and grinned tiredly. "Tell that to them."

Kenshin looked ahead as well and saw Negi Miyuki Asuna and Nodoka the first three of whom had looks of shock on their faces. He noticed Negi's eyes narrow in confusion and inwardly groaned. _"Oh __crap...Atsuki's here and until now I thought she was dead." "I'm gonna have fun tryin' to play this one off." _

"_**You seem to dig yourself into a hole a lot." Ryuujin comments. "Do I need to grab a shovel next time I'm in the land of gods?"**_

"_Ryuujin...shaddap." Kenshin thought. _

"_**No." Ryuujin says.**_

The two groups met up. "Kenshin...what's going on?" "Why are Asakura, Paru and Yue-San with you?" Asuna says.

"Long story short they caught us leaving Cinema town." Kenshin says walking past her. "Come on I'll explain on the way."

Negi catches up with him. "Kenshin are you OK?"

"Yes Negi I'm fine." Kenshin says.

"Are you sure...you almo-" Negi says.

"Negi just because a hit to chest can kill me doesn't mean I'm weak." Kenshin says annoyance dripping from his voice. "I'm fine, OK?"

"Well...OK." Negi says. "Who is the girl you brought with you?"

Kenshin turns around and starts walking backwards. "Negi aside from the knocked out Kotarou I'm the only guy here." "You're going to have to be more specific."

"You know which one I mean!" Negi says.

"I'll explain when we get there." Kenshin sighs.

"_Kenshin...don't you think you're being a little...snappy with Negi?" Arika asks._

_(sigh) "A lot's going through my head right now." Kenshin thought. "I'm trying to think it all through and I can't really do that with everyone around."_

"_I see." Arika says. "In other words you not really meaning it." _

"_Yeah." Kenshin thought._

Negi noticed a look of deep thought cross Kenshin's face as he turned back around. She looked back and saw Yukari and Miyuki walk up to them. "Kenshin...would this have anything to do with your father?"

"! !" Kenshin rounded on Negi while Yukari and Miyuki stared at her stunned. "How do you know that?"

"Well...when Setsuna-San's substitution stencil went offline I used it to try to back her up." Negi says. "I happened to see you and Ryuushin-San fighting."

Kenshin narrowed his eye at her. He knew that wasn't the whole story, but he didn't have any proof to explain otherwise and he really didn't want to get into a argument with his girlfriend right now. "Alright." "Can this wait so I can explain everything going on at once?"

"That's OK." Negi says.

"Thank you." Kenshin says bowing his head and walking forward.

The rest of the group soon arrived at the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters where Kenshin was waiting. Asuna reached for her pactio card only for Kenshin to hold his hand out. "Leave your artifact as is, there will be no fighting here."

Asuna looked over at him. "Are you sure?"

Setsuna walked past both of them. "Kenshin-San is right, in addition to the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters being the main base for all eastern mages it is also Konoka-Ojou-Sama's home."

To punctuate this statement 10 servants came out and greeted Konoka. "Welcome home Konoka-Ojou-Sama."

"Eh?" Negi and Asuna both said.

"Yup." Yukari says holding a piece of straw in her mouth.

"Hiii!" Konoka greeted cheerfully.

"Whoa do all these people live her Konoka-San?" Haruna asks.

"You're on the same level as Iinchou aren't you?" Kazumi asks.

"Yeah, big difference is she doesn't flaunt it." Yukari says.

"You aren't mad are you Asuna?" Konoka asks turning her attention to her roommate.

"Mad? Why would I be? I'm just surprised is all." Asuna says smiling back at her.

"Come on." Kenshin says. "The boss is gonna be expecting us." He says walking into the main foyer.

Kenshin stood up as Negi and the others took a seat in the seiza position. Soon a man in white robes made his way down the stairs. The servants started throwing sakura petals as Negi explained to Kazumi, Haruna and Yue what was going on.

Kenshin snorted as the man stepped down from the final step. "Was all that really necessary old man Eishun?"

Eishun ignored him for the moment and turned his attention to the girls. "Welcome Asuna-kun, Konoka and her classmates, also you as well wanderer and Negi-Sensei."

Atsuki rolled her eyes as being called a wanderer while Negi got to her feet and approached Eishun to hand over the letter from Konoemon, but first Konoka ran over and hugged her father. "Dad! It's been so long!"

"Ha ha ha." Eishun hugged Konoka back. "Hello there Konoka."

Asuna couldn't herself as her ojicon complex kicked in. Yukari took notice of this and smacked the orangette upside the head. "What was that for? !"

"I saw that look in your eyes." Yukari said.

Asuna grumbled about stupid redheads who should mind their own business as Negi walked up to Eishun. "Uhm...Chief-San."

"Oh please Negi-San just Eishun will do." Eishun says. "Also I know about the letter already...I apologize for having Konoemon-Dono trouble you so."

"It's quite alright." Negi says waving her hands laughing uneasily.

Kenshin grinned slightly. "Jeez Negi liven up it's not he's gonna just out of nowhere slash a nodachi at your neck."

"Hiii! !" Negi paled.

"Ken-kun don't say things like that!" Konoka reprimanded.

"Sure sure." Kenshin says.

Negi handed Eishun the letter. He opened it and laughed uneasily. "Oh father in law...always the harsh one aren't you?" "Anyway Negi-San could you let him know that I'll work to eradicate the differences between Eastern and Western Mages."

Kenshin laughed. "Good luck."

"Anyway it would be sunset by the time you all descended from the mountain." Eishun says. "Why don't you all stay here for the night and go back in the morning?" "I'll even have a feast made."

"Uhm...we really shouldn't impo-" Negi says.

"Deal." Kenshin says simply.

"Alright!" Kazumi and Haruna whooped.

"Kenshin...if we don't go back we're all going to get in trouble." Negi says.

"I'll clear it with Nitta don't worry." Kenshin says.

"Actually, don't even worry about it Kenshin." Eishun says. "I'll just make some replacements of all of you and send them down in your place." "Besides Kenshin...there is something I need to talk to you about." "Alone."

Kenshin sighed. "If it's about the old man my sisters already know."

"Very well then all three of you come with me." Eishun says.

"I'm coming too." Atsuki says.

Negi looked over at Eishun. "I will as well. Kenshin already told me he would explain what's going on."

Kenshin sighed. "Just let them." "I'm too tired from a near heart attack to care."

Eishun checked over to see if Konoka was paying attention. It didn't seem that way so he nodded. "Alright, follow me."

Eishun, Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki, Atsuki and Negi walked deeper into the mansion. Konoka stared at Kenshin's back. "Ken-kun...had a heart attack?"

Eishun spoke up as the group walked. "What's this about a heart attack Kenshin?"

Kenshin sighed. "A week or two ago I developed a bad case of Cardiac Arrhythmia." "I have to something surrounding my heart in energy to fight or a good punch to the heart will kill me." "As for what ultimately caused it I'd rather not go into it." "That something was slacking earlier and my opponent caught me."

"I see." Eishun says. "That sounds like a bad run of things."

Kenshin sighed. "Tell me about it."

Eishun stopped in front of a door. He opened it and walked inside. "Alright Kenshin as you've probably already figured out." "Your father escaped shortly after you left here."

"Hmph." Kenshin says as steps foot inside. He looked down and saw Hikari laying in bed. "OK...any reason why you brought us to watch Mom sleep?"

"Yeah old man Eishun what's going on here?" Miyuki asks.

"We chased Ryuushin out of this room when he broke out." Eishun told them.

"What? !" Yukari shouts. "What happened? !"

"That much we don't know." Eishun says. "However please relax, Hikari is in perfect health. Whatever he was in here for it didn't maim her in anyway."

Yukari and Miyuki sighed. "Thank goodness."

"So...what happened to her?" Negi asks.

"Simply put she is asleep." Eishun says tapping Hikari's cheek a couple of times. "Nothing we tried would wake her up."

Atsuki stared at Hikari with an analytical gaze for a few moments. "It's a high grade sleeping spell." She deduced. "Only two things would wake her up." "For the one who cast it on her to lift the spell themselves or for the caster to die thereby eroding the foreign magic in her body." "If neither of those two things happens...she will sleep for the rest of her life."

Kenshin looked down at Hikari. _"This just keeps getting so goddamn confusing, why is all this happening now of all times?" "It seems way too convenient for someone trying to get under my skin that I develop Arrhythmia, my parents would start fighting...then when I get here my father tries to kill me..." _Kenshin's eyes narrowed into a glare.

Eishun took notice of this. "What's wrong Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked out the window past him. "Nothing...just trying to piece this all together in my head."

"I see." Eishun says. "Well come on...no need to think on an empty stomach."

(break)

_After dinner._

Kenshin sat in the garden with Negi, Atsuki and his sisters. "Alright...First things first, Negi this is Atsuki."

"Uhm...pleased to meet you Atsuki-San." Negi says holding her hand out to Atsuki.

"Likewise Negi-San." Atsuki says shaking her hand. "I can see why Kenshin likes you." "I've only known you for a few hours and I think your one of the nicest people I've ever met." She states smiling.

"A..Arigatou." Negi says.

Kenshin cleared his throat. "Moving on you said you wanted to know what's going on with Dad...well I think you get the gist of it from seeing Mom and what happened to me."

"Hai, I won't make you say it if you don't want to." Negi says.

"OK...thanks." Kenshin says. "Now then, Atsuki." "The fact that Dad knew exactly who you are and who Enma is tells me you know something." "I don't want to make it sound like I'm extorting information out of you, bu-"

"I understand." Atsuki says. "This is all very confusing for you three especially I'm sure." "However I can only say so much."

"Why is that?" Yukari asks.

"_**It would probably have something to do with you being in such close proximity Yondai."**__** Yukari thought.**_

Atsuki shook her head. "I apologize, but even that I cannot say." "I can give you information regarding your father which is what you're looking for."

"No offense, but that makes you seem really suspicious." Miyuki says.

"Miyuki." Kenshin says reprimandingly.

"No no Kenshin-kun." Atsuki says holding her hands up. "She's right, but I swear to you I bear no ill will."

Miyuki narrowed her eyes. "Ok."

Atsuki took a breath. "Simply put...while Ryuushin-San is your father...he is not your father at this moment."

"...?" Kenshin Yukari and Miyuki stared at her utterly confused.

"Uhm...Atsuki-San." Negi says. "Could you rephrase that? You lost them."

"Oh!" Atsuki says. "S-Sorry, what I meant to say was that it's your father's body, but not exactly him."

Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "So...you're saying that a spirit is overshadowing him?"

"Yes." Atsuki says. "Nice deduction Kenshin-kun."

"Well there are only a few possibilities if it's his body." Kenshin sighs. "So...who is the spirit?"

"Well you know how Shukan referred to your inner demon as the Yondaime Shinigami?" Kenshin nodded. Atsuki continued. "Well there are actually eight. All of the False Shinigami that learned under the True Shinigami." "Your father is being overshadowed by number eight or Hachidai."

Kenshin narrowed his eye as Yukari spoke. "Wait a second, but there has to have been some way Dad would have seen him and stopped him." "How did he overshadow Dad?"

"It is likely due to Ryuushin-San's health." Atsuki says. "I don't know what caused his health to take a downturn however, but I do know one thing."

"What?" Miyuki asks.

"Ryuujin, the avaricious deity of all dragonkind...had nothing whatsoever to do with it." Atsuki states.

"What? !" Kenshin exclaimed. "We were always told that prolonged use of Ryuujin's Avarice would kill us!" "What are you saying? !"

"Kenshin it's been seven almost eight years since we parted ways." Atsuki says. "During my stay with the upper numbered False Shinigami I researched the powers of the gods." "The only thing that Ryuujin's Avarice will do to you if you use it too much is the strain of taking on the dragon god powers would wear your bones out."

"_**Ah finally someone gets it." Ryuujin huffed.**_

"_Is this true?" Arika says._

"_**What would I want with the souls of the last few people that can use my powers you idiot?" Ryuujin says.**_

"_Then why the charade?" Arika says._

"_**What's the point of trying to say the otherwise when no one believes you anyway?" Ryuujin points out. "There is none." **_

Kenshin nods. "I see."

"However Kenshin there is something else you should know." Atsuki says.

"Huh?" Kenshin asks.

"When you fight Hachidai again...I would refrain from using either ability." Atsuki says.

"Why?" Kenshin asks.

"Because Hachidai has access to all your father's abilities and his memories." Atsuki says. "Ryuujin's Avarice runs on your rage and more importantly...your blood lust." "Hachidai could easily send you into a rage."

Negi narrowed her eyes in confusion. Kenshin however nodded. "I see." "Why the Shinigami abilities?"

Atsuki sighed debating whether or not she should say it. She took a breath and stared him dead in the eye. "Because Yondai may intentionally be trying to hinder you to make you an easy target for his father Hachidai."

Kenshin narrowed his eye. "Very well, one last question." "Couldn't I just use the Seishin Boido to separate them?"

Atsuki sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Kenshin, but in the end Seishin Boido is a skill of the Shinigami abilities." "It would never work on him."

Kenshin nods. "I see." Yukari and Miyuki turn to him as he gets to his feet. "Thank you for the information."

"Where are you going?" Atsuki asks as he walks away.

"I need time to mull this over in my head." Kenshin says. "For now I need to be alone."

Negi and the others got up and she moved to follow him. Yukari barred her path. "Look Negi...I know you mean well, but I have to agree with Kenshin-nii on this one." She turned to Miyuki. "Come on Miyuki."

"Hai Onee-Chan." Miyuki says.

The two flash away and Atsuki puts her hand on Negi's shoulder. "You're worried about him aren't you?"

Negi sighed. "You have a few minutes?"

Atsuki nods. "Of course. Let's go get something to drink and you can tell me what's bothering you."

Negi smiled softly. "Thank you Atsuki-San."

(break)

_With Kenshin_

Kenshin sat on the roof of the Konoe Mansion in a trance like state. He opened his eyes to find himself standing in front of Arika.

"Where is he?" Kenshin says.

"I..don't know." Arika says.

"If your looking for that turncoat you thought you could trust he's over there." Ryuujin says pointing off to his left smirking.

Kenshin turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "Before I go...why the hell do you look like my Goki, Tatsu's human form?"

Ryuujin chuckled darkly. "Why would you want to know that?"

Kenshin looks over at the portrait. "Come to think of it...why didn't I catch onto this sooner?"

"I don't know you inept dual breed." Ryuujin says.

Kenshin scowled. "Well...now I know why my Goki hasn't been coming around when I try to summon him."

"Heh heh heh." Ryuujin says. "That's right boya...my true name is Shin Tatsu." "I've been your goki this entire time."

"Why did you obey me before?" Kenshin asks.

"There was something in it for me." Ryuujin says. "For example the time I transported you before your fight with Hottan there was a high chance of a fight even thought my power would have been and was greatly restricted and I needed the fresh air." "Then during your fight with that moron Sanderson I was hungry and he made a good enough meal."

Kenshin's scowl deepened and he interlocked his hands pointing his index and middle fingers upward and his thumbs toward his chest before driving his hand into the dragon god's stomach.

Ryuujin was unaffected by the blow. "What is this all about?"

"I've broken our contract." Kenshin says backing away. "What's the point in having a goki and not being able to call him forth." "Have fun with the seal."

Kenshin disappeared and snapped from his trance. However he noticed someone standing in front of him. "! ! !" He jumped back and glared grabbing his sword. "How the hell are you out? ! !"

Ryuujin laughed sinisterly crossing his arms. "Whatever made you believe I couldn't come and go as I pleased?"

"What about the seal? !" Kenshin demanded.

"What seal?" Ryuujin says. "Oh...you must be referring to the one that _**I **_placed on _**Yondai.**_"

Kenshin's eye widened and went to tear off his eyepatch when Ryuujin appeared in front of him and grabbed his wrist squeezing it painfully.

"Ah!" Kenshin grunted in pain as he felt his wrist crack. Ryuujin smirked. "Slow...weak...and yet you still planned to challenge me." "I haven't seen that amount of courage since that bastard RyuuTaisho Kuroshi challenged me." "Even then he still needed the assistance of that woman Aki as well as his entire clan."

"Piss...off..." Kenshin said driving his knee into Ryuujin's stomach. He recoiled in pain. _"Wh-What the hell? ! It's like I'm trying to drive my knee through solid bedrock!"_

Ryuujin lifted his shirt exposing his abs and the black scales therein. "My armor-like scales that you sometimes use are the strongest defense imaginable." "You won't be able to damage me at all with a youkiless attack."

Kenshin glared. "Why did you come after me in particular?" "Mirai says my rage called you, but that isn't true either is it?"

"Heh..." Ryuujin says releasing Kenshin's wrist. "As much as I would love to sit here and argue semantics with you before I grind you into dust...prior obligations prevent me from doing that." "Besides it seems you have bigger problems to worry about than me."

"What?" Kenshin says.

"Eishun-San! !" "Onee-Chan! !"

Kenshin's eyes widened and looked out to the right and left of the headquarters. "What the hell is going on? !" He shouts turning back to Ryuujin.

"Like I said." Ryuujin says. "You have a certain faker god and your family and lover's safety to be concerned with." He disappeared and reappeared in Kenshin's soul. _**"Now get to business you fool!"**_

Kenshin headed off to where he heard Miyuki's voice came from and pulled out his communicator dialing Negi's number.

"Hello? !" "What is it Kenshin? !" Negi shouts into the phone.

"What's going on Negi? Give me something to go on here!" Kenshin says.

"Se-Setsuna-San, Atsuki-San and I found the students all turned to stone! Then we ran into Eishun-San and found the same thing!" Negi informed. "We're looking for Asuna-San and Konoka-San while Atsuki-San is going to find out what happened to Miyuki-San and Yukari-San!"

"Right!" Kenshin says. "Stay with Setsuna, as soon as I find out what's going on I'll be right over."

"Ok, Thank you." Negi says.

Kenshin stored the communicator away and leapt forward inching closer to Miyuki and Yukari's signature. "Tertium...you bastard, you've gone and attack innocents?"

He sensed Atsuki's energy signature appear next to Yukari's and Miyuki's and he sensed another backing away from the three. One that he recognized all too well. _"Dad...no...Hachidai." _

He landed in the courtyard where Atsuki sat over Yukari who was laying prone on the ground. Miyuki looked down at her as if she was about to cry.

"What happened?" Kenshin asks.

Yukari coughed groaning in pain as she did so. "Dad...caught me by surprise and took Kazeken and Ryuuga." "He began retreating when Atsuki appeared...saying that you couldn't be far behind."

Atsuki scanned over her. "All of her ribs are shattered and one of her lungs has collapsed." "I'm trying to hold her together and heal her while her demonic regenerative abilities do the rest." "She won't be fighting anyone tonight."

"Onee-Chan..." Miyuki whimpered.

"Alright..." Kenshin says. "Yukari stay here and rest, Atsuki, just keep doing what you're doing." "Miyuki come with me."

Atsuki spoke up. "Before you go...you should know that Kotarou-niisan is awake and moving around." "I'll tell him to assist your group."

Kenshin turned away from them and began walking. "Thank you."

Miyuki followed after him. "What are we...g-gonna do?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Kenshin says gruffly. "We're gonna track down that bastard Hachidai..." He began to seethe and his fists shook. "..and we're going to make him pay..."

Kenshin and Miyuki leapt through the trees. "Onii-Chan...what are you going to do?"

Kenshin sighed. "Miyuki it's clear to me that I no longer have a choice in this matter any longer." "At the very least I now know why we're getting attacked."

"Why then?" Miyuki asks.

"Because, Hachidai is attacking us using Dad's body as fodder to make sure we're too hesitant to attack back." "Yondai is inside my body...so where are Godai, Rokudai and Nanadai?" "Why target us if we have done nothing to you?"

"Are you saying that our inner demons are actually...?" Miyuki trailed off.

"The False Shinigami Yondaime through Hachidaime yes." Kenshin says. "For the time being I would do as Atsuki told me and refrain from using the Shinigami abilities." "If you think you can keep yourself in check then go ahead and use Ryuujin's Avarice if you have to."

"Right, but..." Miyuki says trailing off looking down at the ground.

"What?" Kenshin says.

"Onii-Chan if you end up fighting him alone and an opportunity arises that allows Tou-Chan to live...please..." Miyuki's voice trailed off.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I understand, trust me...if such an opportunity does present itself I'll take it."

"Thank you." Miyuki says.

Kenshin went to say something unless when Konoka's power signature spiked. "Oh dammit." Kenshin cursed. "Whatever's happening up ahead can't be good!" "Come on Miyuki double time!"

"Hai!" Miyuki says as the two pick up speed.

The two land near Negi, Setsuna and Asuna while seals light up on the ground. He looked up and saw Chigusa with Tertium and Sextum. Hachidai was with them, but Kenshin couldn't make a move on him without endangering Konoka. "How nice of you to join us Zettai Sesshoumaru-kun." "Now witness, but a mere sample of Konoka-Ojou-Sama's power!"

Many large demons sprung forth from the seals on the ground. Chigusa laughed. "Now then you can have fun with these demons for a bit." "If you will excuse me I have a much larger demon to unseal." Chigusa hopped away with Tertium and Konoka in tow.

Hachidai smirked at Kenshin. "How is your sister doing over there?" "I sure hope she hasn't died yet..." "If you make it past this we'll settle this once and for all." "Come girl."

"Hai." Sextum says taking off with Hachidai.

Kenshin growled clenching his fists watching him leave. "Negi..."

"What?" Negi says.

"Surround yourself, Asuna, and Setsuna in a barrier of wind." Kenshin says. "Make a plan to get Konoka back." "If you can try to avoid fighting that boy in blue."

"What are you and Miyuki going to do?" Negi says.

"What I do best." Kenshin says tonelessly. "Kill."

Negi cast the spell as a tornado encompassed her, Asuna and Setsuna. "Miyuki." Kenshin says.

"Right." Miyuki says as purple scales stretch across her skin ending at her torso. "I'll cut a path for you when the time is right." "After that I'll stay here and assist whomever is staying back and make sure Konoka-Chan's home isn't leveled to the ground."

Kenshin nods unsheathing Kuroi Jigoku and takes out his pactio card. "Sounds good." He turns his attention to the horde of demons. "Get out of our way!" He shouts.

"Heh heh." One of the demons says stepping in front of him literally towering over him. "Sorry kid, but you're an eastern mage yourself." "You know how it goes."

"You're right, I do." Kenshin says. "I just wanted to test your intelligence." Suddenly Kenshin's naginata sailed past him spinning as the demon's eyes widened. "You failed."

"Im...possible." The demon said as a gash appeared straight down his face and all the way down his torso bisecting him as blood sprayed over Kenshin's head a bit splashing his and Miyuki's cheeks.

They both licked the blood off and smirked. "Anyone else stupid, or do we have to begin the slaughter?" Miyuki asks.

"Get them!" One of the demon's shout.

Miyuki readied her quarterstaff as the demon's rushed them and said. "If you refuse to learn from your friend's mistake..."

Kenshin slashed Kuroi Jigoku forward. "Then _**die in IGNORANCE! !"**_ "Katensho! !"

The flame burst forth from Kenshin's blade and slammed into a large group of demons.

"ARRRGH! !" They all howled as the flames seared into them. "This bastard's flame is too strong! !"

Kenshin smirked and held his hand out before flashing a single handsign. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou! !" _

A charm flared to life inside the Katensho and detonated sending the flames in every direction. Miyuki flashed in front of Kenshin and began spinning her quarterstaff. _"Kaze Nawa!" _Wind sprung forth from her spinning staff and fanned the flames making them grow in size.

Kenshin took out some charms and threw them above the blaze and ran through a couple of handsigns. _"Hyoumenka Suimon!" _The charmed flared to life and torrents of water poured onto the flames effectively extinguishing them.

The tornado behind them disappeared and Kenshin looked back to see Setsuna holding a pactio card. _"Interesting." "Negi made another pactio."_

Miyuki blocked a strike from one of the demons and thrust her free hand through it's throat. "Onii-Chan go now!" "We can handle it from here!"

"_Abeat." _Kenshin says as he sheathed his sword and stored his card away.

"Negi-nee nows your chance!" Chamo shouts.

"Right!" Negi says taking off on her staff. Kenshin caught up with her and the two vanished.

Miyuki backflipped to Asuna and Setsuna as they formed a triangle formation. "So Setsuna-Chan." "Form a pactio did we?" Miyuki says with an amused grin.

"It was Chamo-kun's idea." Setsuna says.

"I see." Miyuki says. "With your swordmanship, my raw power and Asuna-Chan's artifact this should be easy for us."

"Yes." Setsuna says. "Asuna-San just imagine this being like being surrounded by a group of punks."

Asuna sent them both an exasperated stare. "Is that meant to be comforting?"

"Heh." Miyuki says. "Depends on how you look at it really."

"Well well, aren't you all just a bunch of cheeky brats." "You sent your strongest fighter off and still think you can win?" The demon leader says.

"Well then...I guess we got no choice." Asuna says.

"Guess not." Miyuki says.

"Let's get exterminating!" Asuna says as the three rush in.

"HAI!" Miyuki and Setsuna shout.

Kenshin and Negi meanwhile flew up high. Kenshin narrowed his eyes pocketing his eyepatch. "Hmm...this path is familiar to me."

Negi turned to him as they flew. "What do you mean?" "You've been this way before?"

Kenshin nods. "I usually used this path to go to the Magic Country." "Why are they heading to the gateport?"

Chamo's eyes widened as a spire of energy shot toward the sky. "Whatever it is they're starting!" "We need to hurry!"

"Right!" Negi says.

"I hear you." Kenshin says as they both speed up.

Kenshin mulled over Chigusa's parting words to him and the others. _"If you'll excuse me I have a much larger demon to unseal." _

"_Wait a second the only demon that's sealed this way...is!" _Kenshin's eyes widened as he sped up even further.

Negi's eyes widened as he shot forward. _"Accelet!" _She intoned as her staff shot forward to catch up with Kenshin.

"Niisan what's up?" Chamo says. "You look like you just realized something."

"I just realized what Chigusa is trying to do!" Kenshin says.

"What is it Kenshin?" Negi asks.

"She's trying to break the seal on the Kyoto gateport." Kenshin says. "A seal that's holding back a demon god!"

"A-A demon GOD? !" Chamo shouts.

"A-Are you certain? !" Negi says.

"Yes." Kenshin cursed. "It's called the Ryomen Sukuna no Kami, if that thing gets unleashed then shit's goin' south for us in a hurry."

"You're an eastern mage Aniki!" Chamo says. "Can't you reseal it or wrest control of it from her? !"

"I don't know what seal they used Chamo." Kenshin says. "As for wresting control I'd have to defeat it first!" "I just don't see that happening when I've got to fight someone beforehand and I'm being told not to use my clan's two abilities!"

Negi looked forward. "So it's either stop the summoning..."

"Or die." Kenshin says.

The altar came into view. "Come on! Almost there!"

"_Freeze Lancer!" _

Kenshin's eyes widen as Sextum fired off her ice spell from below and tackled Negi out of the way as one of the ice lances slashed his left arm. "Gah!"

"Kenshin-kun!" Negi says. "Are you OK?"

"Pay attention boy!"

Kenshin looked up just in time to receive Hachidai's foot to his face sending him barreling downward to the water below.

"!" Negi's eyes widened. _"Rastel Mascir Magist-" _

Hachidai noticed her chanting and held his hand over her head. _"Kaze Tenohira." _

"Ahhhh!" Negi screamed as the wind discharging from Hachidai's palm forced her down to the ground. "Keep that girl out of my fight!"

"Whatever you say." Sextum says rolling her eyes.

Negi jumped back readying her staff. _"It's a girl this time...still I shoul-"_

"You should not worry about being petrified, Negi Springfield." Sextum says. "I am not an earthen mage like my brother Tertium."

"What? He told me his name was Fate." Negi says.

"Did he now?" Sextum says. "He has often expressed his distaste for his original name. I guess that's not surprising." "However where he is the Averruncus of Earth." Water began spiraling around Sextum as she trailed off. "I am the Averruncus of Water."

Negi stiffened as her eyes averted over toward the altar, then to where Kenshin was. _"This is a whole new beast...A water mage like Evangeline-San whom I wasn't able to beat without losing control?" "Only this time...no one will be able to bail me out if I lose it." _

"Come." Sextum says dashing toward her, the water spiraling around her forming whips.

"Gah!" Negi yelped as the whips made contact with her skin ripping at her shirt.

"You are the one Kenshin keeps by his side." Sextum questioned rhetorically. "I expected you to be faster...stronger than this." She finished lashing her whips down at her each swipe taking more and more cloth.

"_How is this girl so strong? !" Negi says jumping back swiping her staff at the water whips splitting them apart for the moment. "I can't even get a spell of in this condition!" _

Sextum crossed her arms under her chest. All that was left of Negi's shirt resembled a makeshift bra. "You lead a sheltered existence under the care of those around you." "When the time comes to fight you hope to whatever deity you pray to that someone is there to back you up...how unsightly."

"_**She's right." Hottan says. **_

"_Shut up!" Negi thought._

"You think I'm just some sheltered brat huh?" Negi says. "That I couldn't possibly hang with you?"

"That's right." Sextum says.

"Well then let's just see about that then!" Negi says. _"Activate the contract for 90 seconds for Negi Springfield!"_

"Oh?" Sextum says. "A provisional contract? Very well let's see how strong you are."

The whips of water charge Negi only for her to dogde to the left and rush Sextum. "I have you now!"

"Hmph." Sextum says as part of the whip freezes. _"Hail Shots!" _

"Nani? !" Negi says as she was pelted with marble sized hail balls. _"Reflectio!" _

Negi continues the charge and cocked her hand back. "Nani?" Sextum says as Negi backhanded her as hard as she could. The magic in her hand giving Negi enough force to knock Sextum away

"_Rastel Mascir Magister!" Negi chanted. __"Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat!" _ She flew above Sextum as she stared upward. _"Fulguratio Albicans!" _

The white lightning impacted Sextum's body as Negi landed past her. Negi wiped her brow. "I'm sorry, but I don't exactly have time for you." "I need to hurry." Negi got on her staff and began flying away when a torrent of water shot toward her. "!" Negi gripped her staff and intoned. "Accelet!"

She sped past the water as it froze and landed back on the ground. The water unfroze and retracted back toward Sextum who was missing her jacket the only thing covering her was her pants and a navy blue bra. "Do not take me so lightly Negi Springfield." "A spell of that level could never defeat me."

"Tch." Negi says. "Figures, alright then if you won't let me proceed I'll just have to force out of my way."

Sextum lifted her hands up as water surrounded her palms and froze. "You can try."

(break)

_At the same time._

_With Asuna Setsuna and Miyuki._

The group panted as they each slew a demon. "Alright. There should be less than half of them left here." Setsuna says.

"Aw..." Miyuki says. "I was just getting started too." She says hitting a demon charging behind her with a haymaker before turning around to leg sweep him and ram her quarterstaff into his skull.

"Alright..once Negi and Kenshin bring Konoka back we'll..." Asuna says.

"Asuna look out!" Miyuki shouts seeing a demon haul his sword back.

"Uhuh? !" Asuna says barely blocking the oncoming strike.

"What? ! Bird demons? !" Setsuna says.

"Pay attention girlie!" The demon she was struggling with shouts pushing her back.

Miyuki turned around intercepting a slash from a large demon wielding a claymore. "Heh...so the big boys finally come out."

"What do you expect dual breed?" He replied. "You and your pals have been making short work of our grunts." "As members of the Demon King's army we can't take that laying down."

"Really? !" Miyuki says forcing her staff upward. "If these losers are part of the Demon King's army then they must be strapped for manpower!" Miyuki says ramming her shoulder into his stomach knocking him down. She held her hand out in front of his face. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell." He says.

Miyuki smirks charging an imari in her hand. "You first." She fired the imari vaporizing him in an instant. "Hang on you guys I'm co-"

"Not so fast girlie!" Another demon says thrusting a staff at her head.

"Gah!" Miyuki says staggering She rubbed her head and turned toward the offender. She narrowed her eyes seeing a white tiger demon holding a staff. "What are you doing here?"

"Got mixed up in the summoning." He says. "However while I'm here I might as well have a match with a fellow staff user."

Miyuki clanged her staff against the tiger demon's own. "Won't Sheena get angry if she finds out?"

"Ah I can handle it." He replies.

Suddenly the pillar of light in the distance glew brighter. "!" "What the hell is going on over there? !" Miyuki says.

"This is bad." Setsuna says fending off an attack and jumping backward. She looked over at Asuna who was being held by her arm by one of the demons. "Miyuki's fighting that tiger demon...Asuna-San's beaten and I can't possibly take them all down alone."

"Ara ara?" "Did that girl and Kenshin-han get held up by our allies or something?"

Setsuna's eyes widened turning around to find Tsukuyomi staring at her. "You!"

"Hm hm." Tsukuyomi laughed. "Hello again Setsuna-Sempai. Let's have another duel."

"Hm hm hm." The lead demon laughed. "It would seem we are at a stalemate."

What none of them noticed however was the barrel of a sniper rifle protruding from the nearby bushes.

(break)

_At the same time._

_With Kenshin._

Hachidai charged Kenshin only for Kenshin to plant his foot in the man's face, flip and slap a charm on his stomach. As he fell toward the water he threw up a handsign and intoned. _"Kaze Tenohira Nifuda!" _

Kenshin sprung to his feet and unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku and called forth Chimei Supairaru. Hachidai smirked getting back to his feet. "Nice reaction boya." "If that had been anyone else my sword would have been in their heart right now."

Kenshin spit out some blood in his mouth. "You going to quit posturing Hachidai, or do I have to beat you into silence?"

"Hooo?" Hachidai says. "So you've finally figured it out hm?"

Kenshin glared. "That's right. Once I'm done with you I'm going to ensure that something like this never happens again."

"Hm hm hm, is that right?" Hachidai says. "Whose to say that he isn't listening huh? You just revealed your plan to him you know."

"Doesn't matter." Kenshin says. "If you insist on targeting my family then you will have to pay the PRICE! !" _"KATENSHO!"_

Hachidai smirked and held his hand out to block the blast when it suddenly slowed down and stopped. "What the?"

It roared back toward Kenshin who was spinning Chimei Supairaru. It absorbed into the spinning blade and burned intensely. "Now it's ready!" He held it out in front of himself and attached a substitution stencil onto the center and drew a seal in for timed activation. "Five seconds. That should be enough time for me to distract him."

"Come on boy! You're boring me! !" Hachidai shouts rushing toward him.

Kenshin hauled his hand back and threw Chimei Supairaru at Hachidai. _"Inferno Revolver!" _

"_!" _Hachidai dodged to the left at Chimei Supairaru roared into the sky. "You missed! !"

Kenshin paid him no mind and smashed Kuroi Jigoku against Kazeken driving Hachidai upward. "Come on old man don't focus on the little things hm?" Kenshin says. "Big deal if I missed."

"Tch." Hachidai struggled to budge Kenshin to no avail. "You bastard."

"I'm only going to say this once Hachidai." Kenshin says glaring at him. "Leave my father's body and fight me like a man."

"As if..." Hachidai snarled. "I WOULD! !" He reeled his arms back and bashed them and Kazeken into Kuroi Jigoku.

Kenshin's eyes widened as his sword's hilt touched his chest and jumped back. He smirked. "You only get me with that shit once old man." He held his hand out toward Hachidai holding his hand out forward. Red youki solidified and gathered in his palm. "Now dodge this!" _"Ryuu Imari! !"_

The sphere of red energy shot toward Hachidai who glared. _"Dammit! I have to put some distance between me and it before I can dodge!" _

He flew backwards as the imari kept pace with him. Kenshin smirked watching this. "You fell for it...hook, line...and sinker."

Hachidai looked behind him sensing a large energy signature only to see Kenshin's Inferno Revolver screaming toward him. _"!...No...HE TRICKED ME! !" _

Kenshin's clone appeared next to him as the attacks hit. "I attached a Bakahatsu Aikyou onto Chimei Supairaru in my place." "If it goes off the blast will be too much for him to endure."

"Don't activate it." Kenshin says. "This will be enough."

"But."

Kenshin turned to his clone. "Don't...activate."

"...very well. I shall take my leave." The clone says bowing.

"Alright." Kenshin says looking upward. His fists shook as he anticipated the outcome of his attack.

His eyes widened hearing a voice behind him. "Just where are you looking boy? Were you hoping that your attack would have killed me?"

"Wha-" "!" Kenshin started to say when Hachidai buried his fist into Kenshin's spine.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to down me boy!" Hachidai shouts angrily swiping Kazeken in his direction. _"ShippuZan!" _An intense burst of wind shot out of the tip of Kazeken's blade. "I'm not finished yet!" He unsheathed Ryuuga and thrust it forward at Kenshin. _"MAKAI-KA FURASSHU!"_

Kenshin turned himself around, sliding on the surface of the water as the white hot flames streamed out from the dragon-mouthed tsuba of Ryuuga and burned faster, hotter and larger due to the wind. _"Shit. Hyoumenka Suimon's Level two abilities aren't going to cut it with this." _Kenshin's left eye began to glow brightly. _"I didn't want to use this, but it seems I have no choice in the matter." _

Kenshin closed his eye before opening it wide open. _"Kami Shouheki! !" _

The divine barrier of Kenshin's eye slammed against the flames of Ryuuga driving Kenshin backward.

"Dammit...too strong..." Kenshin grunted blood streaming out of his eye.

"HA HA HA HA!" Hachidai laughed. "Your skill and endurance with the Divine Barrier are lacking boy!" "I can feel you SLIPPING! !"

Kenshin held his hands out charging energy into the barrier as it began to crack. _"Dammit...if that hits me I'm a dead man!" _

_(break)_

_With Setsuna, Asuna and Miyuki_

Miyuki leapt into the sky trading strikes with the tiger demon that had challenged her before. "Get out of my way!" She shouts smacking him over the head.

"Ahh!" He shouts as Miyuki slides by him and rushing toward Asuna.

"Heh heh." The demon holding her up sees her coming and lifts Asuna up in between them as Miyuki stopped her staff half an inch from Asuna's back. "Nice try girl."

(click) (boom!)

The sound of a sniper rifle was heard as half the demon's head was blown completely off making him drop Asuna. Miyuki dropped to the ground dropped her shoulder and rammed him to the ground as several more shots resounded throughout the clearing.

"What the hell? ! Those are spellbreakers!" The tiger demon says.

"Looks like you three are having a bit of trouble here." "Mind if we step in?"

Asuna and Miyuki turn around and the former's eyes widen. "Ehhh! EHHHH? ! !"

Miyuki smirked. "Nice to see you Tatsumii."

Mana turned to Miyuki. "Miyuki-San tell your brother I'll be billing him for the help later."

"You got it." Miyuki says. "Why's Ku Fei with you though?"

"Hey can't I come out and have some fun too-aru? !" Ku Fei retorts.

"Yue called and told us what was going on." Mana informed.

"I see." Miyuki says. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Mana says dropping a guitar case on the ground and kicking it open pulling out two pistols. "Let's begin."

"Right-aru!" Ku Fei says diving into the fray.

(break)

_With Negi._

Negi panted as she jumped away from Sextum. "You are an interesting person Negi Springfield." The stoic girl commented.

"What makes you say that?" Negi says keeping her guard up.

"Those glyphs on the backs of your hands." Sextum says. "They feel like our loathesome master's powers."

"_**Loathesome?" Hottan commented gruffly.**_

"Show me that power." Sextum says.

"My apologies Sextum, but I can't quite control it." Negi says. "I would probably kill you if I did."

"Hm?" Sextum sounded curiously. "Worrying about your enemy? Do you think Kenshin-kun would worry about his opponents?"

"I'm not Kenshin..." Negi says. "I am just his girlfriend."

"How foolish." Sextum says as water shot toward Negi. "Fre-"

(spinnnn!) (stab!) (splash!)

Negi's eyes widened as a familiar large shuriken stabbed into the ground in between her and Sextum. Sextum vaulted out of the way as scales shot toward her. "..."

Negi looked up and saw Kaede, Yue and Yukari standing in a tree. "M-Minna!"

"Negi-Sensei I do not believe you have time to be wasting here." Kaede commented.

"Who are you two?" Sextum asks. "I recognize you Tsuki Yukari, but the other two..."

"H...How did you all?" Negi says.

"I called Kaede-San here Negi-Sensei." Yue answered. "We ran into Yukari-San on the way here."

"It's not important right now Negi." Yukari says crossing an arm over her ribs. "If you don't get over there now something big's going to happen right?"

"You don't need to worry about us-de gozaru." Kaede says. "Just get moving."

"R-Right!" Negi says turning tail and getting a running start before hopping on her staff.

"I don't remember giving you permission to leave." Sextum says commanding her water to give chase after Negi. A large ball of fire evaporated the water only to have it reform around Sextum who turned to look over at Yukari and Kaede.

"At attention Number Six." Yukari says. "We are your opponents now."

"Who are you then?" Sextum says turning her attention toward Kaede. "I have an inhibition against fighting regular humans and those with previously gained injuries so why interfere?"

Kaede laughed. "Is that right...Sextum was it? You can throw away your inhibitions in their entirity."

"Oh?" Sextum says curiously.

"Yeah." Yukari smirked. "We're both stronger than Negi at this point." "We promise you'll have a better challenge."

A clone appeared next to Kaede and took Yue a place next to Yue. "I am a Chuuin of the Kouga Clan, Nagase Kaede."

Sextum's eyes widened slightly, before a small smirk crawled onto her face. "Very well then...Challenge accepted."

Kaede stepped in front of Yukari as water shot toward them. She spun her shuriken deflecting the torrent. "Yukari-San are you sure you should be fighting in your condition?" "I could handle this alone if need be."

"Thanks for the concern, but let me handle the long range game and you worry about getting in her face." Yukari says leaping out to the left extending her hand outward. _"Nekomata Hidama!" _A bright ball of red fire shot out of Yukari's palm and toward Sextum's left.

She raised her hand and water formed in front of her taking the blast, as she never took her eyes off Kaede. "A two pronged strike." "Interesting."

(break)

_With Kenshin._

Kenshin and Hachidai were still deadlocked as the false god continued to pour on the fire into Kenshin's barrier.

"Give up boy and accept your fate boy!" Hachidai shouts.

Kenshin ignored him and focused on keeping the barrier up. _"Dammit...my eye's burning!" "I can't keep this up any longer!" _

Suddenly a figure appeared at his left and tackled him out of the way of the blast as it shot by and destroyed a section of land behind them.

Hachidai narrowed his eyes into a scowl seeing familiar messy sandy blonde hair and a maul. Kenshin looked over finally able to close his left eye. "What are you doing here Atsuki?"

"Saving you apparently." Atsuki says.

Kenshin sprung to his feet. "What about Yukari?"

"She is assisting your friend Kaede." Atsuki says. "Negi is making her way toward the altar."

"Are you two going to come at me together?" Hachidai says smirking.

"No." Kenshin says.

"What?" Atsuki says turning toward him. "Kenshin he hasn't even shown his true power yet and he had you on the ropes!"

"He caught me by surprise." Kenshin says. "I won't let it happen again."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Atsuki says narrowing her eyes at him.

Kenshin cancels his artifact and threw his jacket off. "Go help Negi." "There is an extremely powerful mage guarding Chigusa Amagasaki." "She alone is nowhere near powerful enough to defeat him right now."

"What about you?" Atsuki says. "I can't just..."

"Atsuki." Kenshin says turning his head toward her. "What you don't realize is..." He smirked confidently. "I haven't truly gotten serious either."

Hachidai's brow went into his hairline. Atsuki sighs. "Fine. I just hope you know what your doing."

Kenshin turned his attention back to Hachidai as Atsuki took off toward the altar. _"For my sake...I hope I know what I'm doing too..." He thought. "Can...I really..go through with this?" _

_(Chapter end)_

Draconis: Kinda dragged on I know. Anyway I'm not really gonna do an end of the chapter conversation let's just go.

A demon god about to be released amongst all the turmoil in Kyoto. Will Kenshin be able to put aside his emotions and take out his own father?

By the way some of you might be thinking I forgot about Kotarou. I didn't I just feel putting him to use yet.

Find out next time!

Draconis678 out


	34. A Father's Farewell

Draconis: As if it weren't obvious enough already I'm being forced into taking a lemon hiatus. Anyway welcome back everybody.

Serizawa: Writer's block?

Draconis: Hell to the yes.

Serizawa: OK...anyway why are we back at Redux? Don't you need to start working on A Retold Tale again.

Draconis: Yeah, but I want to draw the Kyoto Arc to a close before I move on.

Serizawa : (stares incredulously) That would make this chapter long if you're taking them back to Mahora this chapter.

Draconis: (facepalms) I meant the fights stupid! Aren't you supposed to be in Mahora anyway? !

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux!

Chapter 34

A Father's Farewell.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"_For my sake...I hope I know what I'm doing too Atsuki." Kenshin thought keeping his eyes locked on Hachidai, as if to dare him to make a move toward the retreating inu youkai. "Can I..really do this?"_

He wasn't disappointed when Hachidai bolted toward Atsuki. Kenshin flashed in between them and forced Hachidai backward. "Don't even think about it. This fight is between you and me."

Hachidai furrowed his brow in annoyance before stabbing Kazeken at Kenshin who fluidly dodged to the left and slashing Kuroi Jigoku at his neck. Hachidai lifted Ryuuga to block the slash. "Nice try boy, but both your hands are occupied."

"Is that right? !" Kenshin says taking his right hand off Kuroi Jigoku and thrusting it at Hachidai's head.

"!" Hachidai broke away and backflipped putting distance between him and Kenshin.

"Come on." Kenshin says glaring. "I haven't got all night."

"_Kenshin. Kenshin!" A familiar voice rang in his head._

"_?" _Kenshin dashed at Hachidai who moved to defend against Kenshin's barrage of slashes and stabs. _"Evangeline? What do you want? I'm kind of busy." "Also, just how the hell are you talking to me anyway?_

"_I figured." Evangeline says ignoring his second question. "The old man got a call from Negi and your twin sister telling us what's going on."_

Kenshin ducked under a slash from Hachidai, but received a backhand for his troubles. Kenshin staggers as Hachidai went on the offensive. _"So?" "It's not like you two can do shit about it from Mahora."_

"_Very funny!" Evangeline says. "The old man is trying to devise a way to fool the barrier so I can come over there." "Problem is it will take half an hour or so."_

"_I don't care what you do." Kenshin says. "Just stay the hell out of my fight when you get here." _

"_Right..." Evangeline's voice tapered off as Kenshin's focus returned to solely being on Hachidai._

Hachidai slashed Ryuuga at Kenshin. _"Katensho! !" _

Kenshin narrowed his eyes throwing a charm out in front of him and flashing through a few handsigns. _"Hyoumenka Suimon Level Two Defensive!" "Suijinheki! !"_

Water shot from the charm and met the blaze in an explosion of steam. Hachidai dove into the steam that seemed to linger like mist. "Heh heh heh."

Hachidai looked around hearing Kenshin's dark chuckling coming from all directions. "Come on out boy!" "Even you can't see in all this mist!"

"Hm hm hm hm." Kenshin's voiced resounded in amusement. "I am a top tier assassin...I don't need to see to strike at you."

Kenshin appeared in front of Hachidai with his eyes closed Kuroi Jigoku in his left hand while his index and middle fingers pointed directly upward on the right.

Hachidai dove forward. "You fool! !"

Kenshin fluidly dodged a slash at his neck and planted his knee into Hachidai's stomach. "Like I said." "I don't need sight." Hachidai glared flipping backward and kicking at Kenshin's skull who leaned back and dodged. Hachidai glared and stabbed right at Kenshin's heart only for him to step to the left and ram the butt of Kuroi Jigoku's hilt into Hachidai's chest. Hachidai growled under his breath and retreated again.

"That's it!" Hachidai shouts. "Enough with this damned mist!"

Kenshin opened his eyes to see Hachidai surrounded by an white aura of power that blew all of the mist away. "Tch." "No fun."

"I...will show you...THE PRICE! FOR MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Hachidai roared.

Kenshin's eyes widen slightly seeing his hair dyeing white. _"He can use the Shinigami abilities even in Dad's body? !" "Dad always had the weakest connection to the Shinigami!"_

"_**Maybe he was the reason why...you ever think about that?" Ryuujin mentioned.**_

"_Not now Tatsu!" Kenshin thought._

"_**Hey my name is still Ryuujin, the Avaricious!" Ryuujin shouted.**_

"_WHATEVER!" Kenshin thought._

Hachidai sheathed Ryuuga and held Kazeken with both hands closing his eyes _"Come to me O' sacred powers of the ruler of the dead and let me vanquish this fool who pretends himself my superior!" _Hachidai's eyes quickly snapped open at the end of that sentence. _"SAMASU!" "SHINIGAMI NO CHIKARA! !" (A/N: Awaken, Power of the Shinigami)_

"_**Heh heh heh." Ryuujin chuckled darkly as Kenshin readied himself. "Now you're going to get your first taste of a god class opponent." "I wonder how you will fare?"**_

From his standpoint in Kenshin's mind Mirai watched with a stone faced expression. _"So father...you've allowed Kenshin to get under your skin and now you've resorted to using that power." Mirai looked down at the seal on his hand. "You have ten minutes."_

_(break)_

_With Kaede and Yukari._

"Vanish!" Sextum shouts. _"Freeze Lancer!" _

Yukari vaulted out of the way landing hard on the ground. "Nngh!" She coughed getting back to her feet. _"Damn...maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out here." "It hurts enough just to breathe." _

Kaede appear next to her throwing a couple of kunai at Sextum which were easily blocked. "Are you OK Yukari-San?"

"I'm fine Kaede." Yukari replies. "Just the old wounds acting up."

"Do you want to sit this one out?" Kaede asks. "She's not really out for blood..if anything she's just bored."

"That's one hell of a boredom." Yukari says. "Anyway...I've got a special move I've been holding back for awhile." "I need you to distract her while I prepare it and then attack her when I give the word."

"Very well." Kaede says. "Be careful."

"Whatever it is you're planning it won't work!" Sextum exclaimed whipping her water at them.

"!" Kaede grabbed Yukari's wrist and looked to the left. _"Shukuichi!" _Kaede and Yukari vanished as Kaede's shuriken was left behind to get doused in water.

Sextum smirked and clenched her fist. _"Freeze!_

Kaede looked over at her shuriken now frozen in ice and cursed. "Damn." "Going to have to go hand to hand now."

"Abandoning the two pronged assault tactic?" Sextum asks sending a pressurized water needle at Kaede. "You foolis-!"

The needle made contact only for Kaede to vanish. Sextum's eyes darted around to find several other Kaedes around her. "Let's just say I've taken the two pronged assault and increased it."

Sextum's water circled around her to defend as one Kaede dashed toward her with four others circling around her. The water shot toward the five only for the formation to disperse. Sextum looked to her left only to narrowly avoid a palm strike aimed right at her head. Sextum raised her left hand to block a kick and twisted her right hand around to punch at Kaede. The chuunin dodged and slammed her palm into Sextum's ribs knocking her back.

Yue walked up to Yukari. "How long does this move take to prepare?"

"Not long usually." Yukari says flashing through handsigns. "Problem is it requires me to focus entirely on it." "I'm having a problem doing that with my body in the shape it's in."

Sextum meanwhile decided to try to go on the offensive dashing at the clones throwing water to her left and right catching two clones. _"Freeze! !" _The water solidified around them as Sextum snapped her fingers. _"Shatter!" _The ice broke into thousands of shards taking the clones with it.

Kaede looked over at Yukari then to Sextum. _"Ok...I can't let that hit me again." "Yukari-Dono looks like she's almost done." "One more should do it."_

She nodded at each of her remaining clones. They each appeared at Sextum's back and sides while Kaede herself took Sextum's front. Sextum looked around before sending a command to her water to get ready to defend.

However the second Sextum took to look around was all Kaede needed as she and her clones darted forward. _"Kaede Ninpo!" "Oboro Juuji!" _

The force from the attack was enough to send Sextum flying into the air. Yukari's eyes widen seeing this. _"There's my chance!" _

She flashed above Sextum and thrust her hand down at her. A large black sphere appeared in front of Sextum whose eyes widened. _"She actually knows that sp-!" _Sextum didn't have time to finish her thought as her body slammed painfully into the ground.

The sphere disappeared as Yukari landed next to her. "You...actually know...Albireo Imma's gravity magic?" Sextum strained out painfully.

"I was the only one of my siblings that showed aptitude for it." Yukari replied. "I was originally going to use a illusion spell on you, but I don't know much about you and the illusion I had in mind brings your greatest fear out."

Sextum's eyes widen before letting out a relieved sigh. "My brother and I don't really need to be going all out here." "So I'll hand this victory to you and the ninja."

"Good...because..." Yukari starts to cough violently falling to a knee. "I can't keep this up."

"Yukari-Dono!" Kaede exclaimed running toward her.

"She'll be fine." Sextum replied "She's merely overexerted herself."

"Heh...What can I say?" "I've always hated feeling useless." Yukari says.

"Alright come on you crazy demoness." Kaede says helping Yukari to her feet.

Yukari would have laughed her off if not for the power spike she felt coming from where Kenshin and Hachidai were fighting. _"! !" "Th-That's not Kenshin-nii's power."_

Yukari tried to pull away from Kaede who held her there. "Yukari-Dono, I know you're worried about that fight going over there involving Kenshin-Sensei, but you're too injured to be of any help to him."

"I know...but.." Yukari says keeping her eyes on the location.

"Yukari-Dono, Kenshin-Sensei is a strong man, you're going to have to trust him to handle things by himself." Kaede says. "He wouldn't want you putting yourself in harms way."

Yukari hung her head biting her lip. _"Kenshin...please stay safe." _

_(break)_

_With Chigusa._

The ritual was going smoothly. Tertium sighed impatiently. "Are we almost done here?"

"Excuse me boya, but this delicate procedure takes time!" Chigusa says. "I'm goin' as fast as I can!"

"I see." Tertium says looking off in the distance. He sensed an energy source, although weak and incomparable to his own, it roared toward them. "Somebody's coming."

"!" Chigusa focused her peripheral vision on where he was looking. "Please for the love of god tell me it's not Zettai."

Tertium cut her off. "No no Kenshin-kun still very much busy with his father." "It's.." Tertium furrowed his brow as he say an explosion of water given off by the force of acceleration. "...his girlfriend."

"That brat? !" Chigusa says. "Sheesh what a stubborn little bitch."

Tertium held his hand out with a charm in between his fingers. "Just continue the ritual...I'll be more than enough to handle this."

"Fine." Chigusa says returning back to her task.

Tertium threw the charm out in front of him. _"Raku!" _The charm shined brightly and a large demon wielding a sword appeared. "Rubicante, stop her..." He peeled his eyes noticing someone else. "Make that them."

The demon nodded and shot toward an accelerating Negi who began to chant a spell. "Save your magic!"

Negi turned to find Atsuki shooting by her. "Atsuki-San? ! What are you doing here? !"

"Not important!" Atsuki says keeping her eyes on Rubicante who hauled his sword back to strike. Atsuki ducked under the oncoming slice and swung her maul at his chest tearing a large hole where his heart was.

"Whoa!" Chamo exclaimed. "That neesan is powerful!"

"You got a plan?" Atsuki says turning toward Negi.

"Yeah." Negi says. "Come on!"

Negi charged forward chanting a spell. She slammed her hand downward. "Flans Saltatio Bluerea!"

The area surrounding the altar became enshrouded in mist. "Ahhgh!" Chigusa coughed. "What is this? !"

"Do they intend to strike under cover?" Tertium says. _"There is two of them now so I need to plan for the to strike us both." _Tertium thought sending a circle of sand around Chigusa's feet.

He felt Negi's magic welling up as a result of activating a contract and turned toward her. "There you are." What he hadn't fully expected was for Negi's staff to shoot by him. He turned to find Negi on a column and jumping at him. "Foolish..." He said as Negi's fist collided with his barrier not giving an gi inch.

"Neeehhh? !" Chamo shouts. "His barrier didn't even budge from that hit? !" "Just what kind of mage is this guy? !"

"You're boring." Tertium commented. "Nagi Springfield and Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi were at least able to fight me on even terms." "You, however are far weaker than either of them." "Also, you are not used to close quarters combat so why challenge someone more powerful that you in that respect?" The mist cleared to find Atsuki struggling against Tertium's sand. "You'll find yourself hard pressed to break through that sand wall unless you incapacitate me."

He heard Negi's giggling and turned to see her and Chamo smirking. "Did we fool you?" She slammed both her hands into Tertium's stomach. _"Sagita Magica: Aer Captorae!"_

Tertium's eyes widen marginally as wind arrows bound him where he stood. "Interesting...where you lack in strength..you make up for in intelligence."

"Damn right!" Chamo says flipping Tertium the bird. "Aneki chanted a delayed Sagita Magica and fired it a point blank!" "Even your barrier has a minimal effect when it hits you directly!"

"It's surprising to see the amount of progress you've made with only a bit of actual combat experience." Tertium says. "My opinion of you has changed slightly." He said with the same stone faced expression he had been wearing throughout most of the short fight.

Negi called back her staff. "It's just a basic spell, but it should take you at least a minute to get out of there." Negi turned to the altar to see Atsuki, Chigusa and Konoka gone. "Huh? !" "Where'd they go?"

"Look up." Tertium says.

"! !" Negi's eyes widened. "WHAT THE? !"

Kenshin and Hachidai were about to resume their fight when they saw the pillar of light at the altar brighten. "What the? !" Kenshin shouts. "Oh no..."

"Heh heh heh." Hachidai chuckled darkly. "So that woman actually succeeded."

Kenshin turned toward him. "Was that you're plan this whole time? !" "To stall me while Amagasaki released the Ryomen? !"

"HA!" Hachidai says. "My plan? !" "The release of that demon was more of a fringe benefit for me!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as Hachidai's right eye shined brightly. "Now then...let's continue you." Kenshin's eyes widened as Hachidai disappeared. _"What the?" "That wasn't Shundou." _

"Behind you!" Hachidai shouts ramming the butt of Kazeken into Kenshin's spine.

Kenshin fell forward and rolled away as Hachidai stabbed down at him. "Shit...what the hell was that?" He muttered under his breath.

At the same time with Setsuna, Miyuki and the others they each noticed the pillar of light brighten. "S-Setsuna-San what is that? !" Asuna says noticing the pillar take form of something.

"! !" Setsuna's eyes widen. "WH-WHAT IS THAT? !"

Ku Fei turned toward it in confusion. Mana felt a sense of foreboding from it while Miyuki felt a dread washing over her. "Oh dammit...this is not good."

Chigusa meanwhile smirked down at Negi and Atsuki. "It seems...you two are too late." "Say hello to the four armed, two faced Ryomen Sukuna no Kami. A giant demonic god defeated 1600 years ago."

Atsuki fell toward Negi. "What do we do now Atsuki-San? !" Negi says.

Atsuki narrowed her eyes before hanging her head. "If everyone were together we might be able to do something, but we absolutely would need Kenshin-kun here."

"Well we need to do something!" Negi says chanting a spell using all her magic. _"Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina!" _

"Wh-What are you doing Aneki!" Chamo shouts. "You still haven't recovered from fighting that Sextum chick!" "If you use that type of spell in the condition you're in you'll burn yourself out!"

"No choice!" Negi says. "We have to go all out!" _"Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" _

The attack barreled forward striking Ryomen in the chest. The dust cleared, yet the demon god was unharmed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Chigusa laughed. "I said it was a demon god!" "You can't possibly scratch it with an attack like that!"

"Haaaahhhh!" Atsuki dashed forward reeling her hand back aiming to strike Ryomen in the face with her maul.

"..." Ryomen reeled it's hand back and back handed Atsuki back toward the altar

"Gah...!" Atsuki strained out. "Damn...I think..that broke a few bones..." She began coughing out blood..

Negi fell to her knees panting. _"What do we do? !" "Of all the times for the dark power to leave me be it had to pick now? !"_

Tertium who at this time had freed himself from his bindings walked toward Negi. "You fought well, but sadly it wasn't enough...too bad Negi-kun."

Negi glared back at Tertium. _"This is bad...this is really bad!"_

_(break)_

_With Asuna, Setsuna and Miyuki._

"Didn't Negi and Kenshin make it in time? !" Asuna says.

"Onii-Chan might be dealing with someone else right now!" Miyuki says.

"Regardless we have to get over there and help Negi-Sensei!" Setsuna says.

"Not as long as I'm around Sempai!" Tsukuyomi shouts cheerfully as she lunged toward her.

Mana turned and shot two bullets at her stopping her in her tracks. "That's enough out of you." She turned over to Setsuna. "Setsuna!" "You and Kagurazaka go help her then!" "We'll be fine cleaning up here."

Miyuki who was busy fending off another assault from the staff wielding tiger demon jumped back as a rush of dogs surrounded him. "What the?" "That could only be one person..."

"Heeey Miyuki-Chan!" Kotarou says crashing down in front of her.

"!" "Kotarou-kun!" Miyuki says.

"I already heard what was goin' on from Onee-Chan." Kotarou says. "You go on and help too."

Miyuki puts away her staff. "Thanks." "This makes us even for last year got it!"

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Kotarou shouts as Miyuki uncases her wings and flies off toward the Ryomen.

"Aaannn!" Tsukuyomi whines. "More interferences! You do know that projectiles will have little to no effect on us of the Shinmei-ryuu right?"

Mana readies her pistols as Setsuna and Asuna take off. "I know."

"_Ane-San!" "Setsuna-San are you there? !" _Chamo's voice rang in the duo's head's at they rushed toward the altar.

"Chamo? !" "Chamo-San? !"

"_We are in deep shit!" "We need you here now!" Chamo says._

"Miyuki-San's on her way toward you and so are we!" Setsuna says placing her card at her head.

"_Won't make it in time!" "We'll summon you to us!" _Chamo says

Tertium made his way toward Negi. "I'm not going to kill you, but someone who tried to fight me better be prepared to get hurt and hurt badly."

"Aneki!" "Do it now!" Chamo says tossing Negi her pactio cards.

She lifted them up. _"Summon!" "Ministra Magi! Kagurazaka Asuna and Sakurazaki Setsuna!"_

"Oh?" Tertium says. "More opponents?" "Very well." "_Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit: Basiliske Galeōte meta Kōktō Podōn kai Kakoin Ommatoin Pnoēn Tou Iou Ton Chronon Parairousan! _

Negi's eyes widened. _"That spell!" "I've got to act fast!" _

Tertium extended his hand out toward the three. _"Pnoē Petras!"_

"_Barrier encompass my allies!" _Negi intoned as they all jumped back.

"Hah...it seems we got away from it." Setsuna says. "It doesn't seem he noticed yet."

Asuna turned to Negi. "Are you OK Negi? ! You look terrible."

"Gee thanks Asuna...you too." Negi says looking down at her left hand

Setsuna turned and saw that her hand was petrified. "Negi-Sensei your hand!"

"Heh...heh..." "Yeah...I know." Negi says.

"NEGI! !" Asuna shouts.

(break)

_With Kenshin._

Kenshin heard Asuna's scream and turned his head toward the altar. "What happened?"

"Pay attention boy!" Hachidai shouts.

Kenshin slid across the water's surface before sinking in. _"This isn't good...I can't let him beat the crap out of me like this." _

"_**You know boy you could always use my power." Ryuujin says.**_

"_What?" Kenshin thought._

"_What the hell are you getting at?" Arika says. "You're just trying to."_

"_**Shut your mouth woman." Ryuujin says. "It's pathetic watching this brat get his shit kicked in by this false god." "If he is going to have a god to demon contract with me he will carry his weight." "I will not accept a weakling."**_

Kenshin strained as he swam back up. _"He's right." He thought._

"_**Alright then." Ryuujin says. "Tak-"**_

"_Keep your damn powers to yourself however you scaly wind bag." Kenshin says. "I'll handle this myself."_

"_**Hmph." Ryuujin smirked. "Very well then." **_

Kenshin surfaced on the water. "Come on." "That can't be all you got."

"_Kenshin are you sure that you can handle this?" Arika says._

"_I don't have a choice." Kenshin thought his eyes darting back over to the altar momentarily. "Evangeline still isn't due here for another 23 minutes." "By that time Ryomen will have demolished most of Kyoto."_

"_**Exactly...so the boy needs to kill this bastard and then stall the Ryomen." Ryuujin says.**_

Mirai looked down at his hand. "Three more minutes." "You had better quit screwing around."

Hachidai rushed toward Kenshin reeling his blade backward for a stab. Kenshin tossed a charm out and flashed through handsigns. _"Kaze Tenohira Nifuda Level Two Reversal." "Kaze KyuuNyuu!" _

Hachidai's brow went into his hairline as he was pulled forward toward Kenshin who cocked his fist back with a red aura surrounding it. _"Imari Fist!" _

"Guuh!" Hachidai shouted as he smashed into the embankment. Kenshin appeared above him and slashed downward. Hachidai rolled out of the way and kicked him in the stomach before pulling him by his shirt and placing him on the ground. He slashed down at Kenshin who uncased his tails batting his sword away as Kenshin pulled a charm out of his sleeve and flashed through hand signs. _"Daichi Guntou Level Two Offense!" "Pillar Upheaval!" _Kenshin slammed his hand down as a long pillar of earth sprung out of the ground where Hachidai was standing and drove him away.

Kenshin hopped to his feet and ran along the pillar toward Hachidai. He noticed his opponent darting toward him and pulled out yet another charm. _"Flash brilliantly and Blind my enemy!" _He threw the charm at Hachidai and interlocked his fingers. _"Eimei Issen!"_

"Ahrrgh! !" Hachidai says covering his eyes.

Kenshin jumped over him and held his hand downward at him. _"Akuma Hirameki!"_

"Huuurrrahh! !" Hachidai roared painfully as the blast engulfed him. As soon as the blast cleared Kenshin flew down and landed over him and held his sword at Hachidai's throat. "Time to end this."

Hachidai looked up at him. _"Time to fall back on my trump card._(cough) (cough) "You...wouldn't...really kill me would you son?"

"! !" Kenshin's eyes widened as he recognized that voice. _"Father!"_

"_**Wake up kid!" Ryuujin says. "That's not your father!"**_

"My son, would you really do this?"

Kuroi Jigoku shook in Kenshin's hands, his hesitation clearly written on his face. _"Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" _Kenshin thought. _"I know it's Hachidai pulling this shit, but it's still Dad's body!" _

Hachidai pulled both legs back and planted them both in Kenshin's chest. Kenshin staggered backward clutching his chest panting. _"Arika." He thought._

"_Don't worry Kenshin I got you covered." Arika says._

"_**Look kid." Ryuujin says. "If you don't kill him, he will kill those two sister of yours and finish the job he started with your mother, all after he does away with you." "Think of it this way, would that man who raised your family really want that?"**_

"_!" Kenshin hung his head look down at the reflection in the water. _

"_Ryuujin...?" Arika says staring at him. _

"_**Don't look too much into it." Ryuujin huffed. "I'm only doing this to keep my ass off the frying pan." **_

Kenshin sighed. Hachidai narrowed his eyes at him. "What's this all about." He says as Kenshin allowed his arms to transform.

Kenshin looked up at him. "Come on old man." "Let's settle this." Kenshin's left eye glew as he vanished.

"! WHAT? !" Hachidai roared as Kenshin slashed at his neck from behind. His right eye glew as the blade fazed through his body and Hachidai turned around and grabbed Kenshin's throat. Kenshin smacked it away and slammed his fist into Hachidai's face before knocking him into the air.

"_How the hell...did he? !" Hachidai couldn't finish his thought as he heard a chuckle in his head. _

"_Your endless posturing has screwed you Hachidai." "No wonder you were the Arrogance aspect in your group._

Kenshin sheathed his sword and quickly unsheathed it slashing at Hachidai. _"Katensho Iai!" _

Hachidai extended his hand. _"Assimilate!" _

Kenshin grabbed hold of Shiroi Tengoku's hilt and prepared for an onslaught. Hachidai smirked. "I don't know how you awakened the second techinque of that eye, but you've given me the key to your demise."

"Shut up and get on with it." Kenshin says evenly.

"!" Hachidai lost his smirk for a moment before chuckling darkly. "Very well then." "Here you go!" Two seals flashed to life on Kazeken and Ryuuga's blades. _"Katensho Fuuin! Kazan no Yaiba!"_

Kenshin readied his blades. "My demise huh?" "Could you at least make it something original?" "You're just biting off my father's moves."

Kenshin raised Shiroi Tengoku to block and oncoming Ryuuga. "For someone who claimed to be a god you sure are vain."

"Don't you dare play psycho analyst with me boy!" Hachidai says sweeping Kenshin's feet out from under him. _"One stab is all it takes!" _"DIE!"

Kenshin held his hand out in front of him and caught the blade. "!" Hachidai jumped backward and glared. "These blades were supposed to be able to cut through anything!" "What the hell is going on? !"

"You aren't their true master." Kenshin says getting back to his feet and dashing toward him. "Also, these black scales on my arms are the strongest defense imaginable." "You aren't going to slice through them with a power you can't control!"

Hachidai's eyes widen as the Kazen no Yaiba dissipates and widen further as Kenshin grabbed hold of his head and slamming him into the ground. Kenshin backflipped and took to the sky where he lifted Shiroi Tengoku upward. _"Katentou!" _

The blades signature knives of flame filtered out of the blade as he lifted Kuroi Jigoku up in it's place. _"Converge..." _

The knives all gather into one singularity as Kenshin pointed it at Hachidai's prone form! _"KAEN HIRYUU-KI!" _The blast exploded outward forming a large dragon's head as it roared toward Hachidai.

"_! !" "I can't move! WHY CAN'T I MOVE? ! !" _

"_Heh heh heh." A familiar voice resounded in his mind._

"_!" "RYUUSHIN! !" Hachidai's thoughts roared against the bodies' original owner. _

"_This is the end inner." Ryuushin says. "That blast is gonna hit us and then it's bye bye." _

"!" Hachidai's eyes widened. _"ARE YOU MAD? !" "WE'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE!"_

Ryuushin smirked at his inner. _"Better than you making a complete mockery out of me."_

"NNNOOOOO! ! !" Hachidai roared as the blast impacted him.

Kenshin landed on the water's surface and put away Shiroi Tengoku. "I may not use you much White Heaven, but you sure help me out of a bind when need be." He turned his attention back to the blast. "This is done. Now to."

"Be sure to make certain that your opponent has no allies." "That's one of the first rules of being in the killing business, isn't it Kenshin?" Kenshin's eyes widen hearing someone else behind him.

"Wha-? !" Kenshin turned only for someone to slam their palm into Kenshin's spine sending him vaulting painfully forward.

Kenshin turned around panting only for his eyes to widen in shock. "You!"

Standing across from him was Mirai who glared in differently at him. Ryuujin cursed. _**"Son of a bitch! I knew I was forgetting to do something!" **_

"I am released from my bonds at long last." Mirai says. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Kenshin's eyes widened as Mirai disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Mirai grasped him by the throat and lifted him up off the ground. (cough!) (cough!) Kenshin grabbed hold of Mirai's forearm glaring weakly at him. "Why...?"

"Why what?" Mirai says applying more pressure to Kenshin's throat.

"AcK!" Kenshin strained. "You know...what I'm talking about." "Why...is your...family trying to kill mine?"

Mirai sighed and held his hand out over Kenshin's left eye. "You and your family are merely victims of circumstance." "That's all you need to know."

Mirai's left hand began glowing. Kenshin felt unimaginable pain coming from his left eye. "RRRGGHHH!" "What kind of answer is that? !"

"The only one you need." Mirai says "After I take my eye back...I'm going to kill you."

"!" "Why Mirai? !" Kenshin roared. "I trusted you!"

"Your trust was misplaced from the very beginning." Mirai says.

"_**Kid transform your leg and knee him as hard as you can in the elbow!" Ryuujin roared.**_

Kenshin nodded seeing no other alternative and transformed his leg and rammed Mirai's elbow. "Arg!" Mirai reflexively dropped Kenshin who retreated backward grasping at his left eye. Mirai grasped at his as well glaring. "So you managed to break the connection before I completely took it hm." Mirai moved his hand to reveal his was healing. "No matter." "You will just die with two eyes." Mirai held his hand out as Saigo-Shi appeared in his hand. "Less grotesque really."

Before Mirai began moving both heard slow footfalls coming toward them. Mirai turned toward it and smirked at what he saw. "Ah I see." "Hachidai you're still alive. Very well I'll leave this to you."

_Kenshin POV_

I extended my hand as Mirai disappeared. I hadn't heard what he said. "Wait!" I heard a footfall and turned my eyesight toward the source. My eyes widened in shock. "You...no...how did you?"

"It's time...to finish this."

"_Is he immortal or something? !" My thoughts raged as Hachidai shambled toward me. _

Hachidai hunched over and coughed violently, blood pouring into his hand. "I'll...make up..for my failure...right here...and now."

Hachidai got closer to Kenshin as he backed away. _"I...I can't...I couldn't do it after all..." _

_(trip!) (thud!)_

I tripped on an upheavaled piece of land, but hastily got back to my feet still backing away. Fear washed through my entire body. A twinge of confidence sparked inside me and I rushed toward him stabbing my sword forward.

"_Kami...Shouheki..." Hachidai remarked as a barrier all, but repelled me knocking Kuroi Jigoku and Shiroi Tengoku away from me._

I quickly got back to my feet. _"What the...?" "The barrier's still there...I have to break it!" _

I quickly threw all my Bakahatsu Aikyou charms at the barrier and activated them. "Come on...Come on."

The smoke cleared and Hachidai was still walking toward me. The same fear from before crept through my body as he had already walked by my blades and nothing I could use was going to break that barrier

(thud!) (gasp)

I turned my head to find I had back into a tree. I turned my head again to find Hachidai directly in front of me. This was it...I was done. My breath stopped.

"It's over..." Hachidai said reaching for my head with his right hand.

I heard him say something and smile at me, but due to my fear I couldn't make out what it was. Suddenly Kami Shouheki died away and Hachidai fell backward. Breathless, unmoving, Dead.

_End Kenshin POV_

"Haaaahhhh!" "Haaaahhh!" Kenshin's breathing slowly returned to him as his fear died away. He looked down at his father's body after he calmed down with solemn eyes.

He felt sadness that he had effectively ended his father's life, despair because of the same reason, but more than anything...he felt angry. Angry at himself for not catching onto it sooner and angry at Mirai for his betrayal. He looked over glaring at the Ryomen Sukuna no Kami remembering that it was Chigusa Amagasaki that had distracted him from the problem going on with his father, by targeting Konoka. He looked back over at his father and closed his eyes. "No matter what happens...I'll...I'll be back."

He grabbed his swords as his left eye shone brightly and he disappeared.

(break)

_With Negi._

Tertium had taken to beating on Negi and Asuna as Chigusa worked on reigning in the Ryomen and fending off Setsuna who had revealed she was a demon to Asuna and Negi. "You lost your magical power awhile ago Negi Springfield." "Give up."

Negi fell to a knee panting. "Where's...the fun in that?"

"Negi are you OK? !" Asuna says.

"I'll be fine Asuna-San." Negi says. "Just give me a minute."

Tertium flashed toward them his fist cocked back ready to strike. "Incoming!" Asuna says shielding Negi.

"Haaahhh!" Tertium was kicked backward by Miyuki who stood in between them.

Tertium wiped his chin which had a bit of blood on it. "Tsuki Miyuki." "The one that master worked on."

Miyuki glared. "Shut up."

"Hmmm?" Tertium says. "He made you more powerful did he not?" "It's because of him after all that you can cast spells without the activation phrase."

Miyuki flashed toward Tertium. "I said SHUT UP!"

Tertium caught Miyuki's quarterstaff and slammed her into the ground with it. "You still need training." "You're too weak to be thinking of taking me on."

Miyuki smirked extending her hand. _"Miyuki Imari!" _

The orb smashed into Tertium and Miyuki got back to her feet. _"This is no good." "I expended most of my energy fighting those demons." "I'm in no shape to be trying to take down Tertium._

The smoke cleared to reveal Tertium chanting a spell. "!"

"Doru Petaras!" Tertium intoned shooting a stone spear right at Miyuki's chest.

(flash!) (slice!) (splash!)

Miyuki's eyes widened as Kenshin appeared in front of her and sliced the spear in two. "O-Onii-Chan? !"

Tertium narrowed his eyes at him. "Kenshin-kun...does this mean you did the unthinkable?" "That you actually went through with his murder."

Kenshin said nothing his glare deepening. Miyuki stared at Kenshin. "O...Onii-Chan?"

"It must have been hard for you." Tertium comments. "However...it had to be done I'm sure."

"SHUT UP!" Kenshin spat venomously.

"Kenshin...?" Negi says.

"Hmph." Tertium says getting ready for a fight. "I still have an obligation here."

"Yeah?" Kenshin says. "Did your obligation involve PETRIFYING INNOCENT STUDENTS? !"

"..." Tertium flashed forward and punched at Kenshin's head. Kenshin caught his fist and buried his own right in Tertium's armpit rendering the arm momentarily useless. Kenshin released his arm and chopped Tertium in the side of the neck and grabbed the back of his head driving the third Averruncus' face right into his knee. Tertium retreated panting trying to work feeling back into his arm. _"He's not even using magic, but his strike are so powerful!" _

Kenshin's left eye flashed and he appeared next to Tertium and planted his shin right in Tertium's stomach doubling him over. Kenshin stood upright and dropped his elbow onto the back of Tertium's neck.

Kenshin glared down at him. "Any last words?"

Tertium coughed out blood into his hand. "We had...a partnership remember?" "I still...need your help to free my own family."

Kenshin glared. "My target isn't even you." "Unpetrify the students and leave."

Tertium looked up at him. He saw his irises turning black along with the whites of his eyes and his pupil dyeing red. _"Ryuujin's abilities are taking him over." "If what that Inu youkai told me is true his negative emotions are fueling his power." "I get it now...it wasn't magic he was hitting me with it was youki."_

"Well, get moving...before I change my mind." Kenshin says thinly

"Very well." Tertium says. "Remember our arrangement."

"Whatever." Kenshin says turning his attention toward Ryomen as Tertium vanished.

Chigusa looked down at Kenshin. "Ho?" "You want a sho-!"

Kenshin appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the throat. "Keep quiet...or I'll tear your windpipe out." "Got it?" Kenshin says. He turned his head toward Setsuna. "Come get Konoka, Setsuna."

"Monkey...demons..." Chigusa strained out.

Two demons appeared in between Setsuna and Konoka.

Kenshin turned his gaze toward the demons. Chigusa wrested herself from his grip and jumped back. Setsuna meanwhile sliced the two demons apart and grabbed Konoka flying away.

Kenshin looked over at Setsuna and nodded. "Now get outta here!" "This area's a danger zone!"

"R-Right!" Setsuna says. _"What's wrong with him? His youki feels erratic and violent."_

"Ken-kun..." Konoka whispered looking over at him.

Kenshin reappeared down at the altar lane. He looked up at the Ryomen. "HEY YOU!"

The Ryomen looked down at Kenshin. "I, Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin, Eldest Son of the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans and Onmyoudou of the Ancient Order of demon summoners hereby challenge you to a Taming Duel!"

Ryomen stared down at Kenshin pensively as Setsuna shouted at him. "Kenshin are you insane? !"

"Ha ha ha ha!" "Ryomen we don't have to heed the words of this boy!" Chigusa says then looks over to see the demon god glowing brighter. "Ryomen?"

The demon god spat out a figure with four arms which landed in front of Kenshin. Once it stood it was revealed to be a woman with long pink hair that reached down to her knees, she had an hourglass figure that was accentuated by her pink half jacket with the bottom edge tucked underneath her breasts and a pair of purple hakama pants_. _Her eyes were a deep shade of red that gazed downward at Kenshin who looked up at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Kenshin says.

"I am the one you just challenged...Kenshin was it?" She said. "This is my human form if you will."

"Alright then." Kenshin says glaring into her red eyes. "Do you accept?"

"Very well then." "If you defeat me I will be your servant demon." Ryomen replied. "However, if you fall to me then you must become my slave...my consort...and most importantly...my mate."

"! Onii-Chan!" Miyuki shouts. "Don't do it!"

"Kenshin just turn away!" Negi shouts. "None of us could so much as leave a scratch on her!"

"Ryomen what are you thinking? !" Chigusa shouts. "You're my demon!"

"SILENCE!" Kenshin and Ryomen shout shutting everyone up.

Kenshin turned back to Ryomen who was glaring at Chigusa. "I accept."

Ryomen smirked and appeared behind Kenshin's back. "Hm hm hm." "I am going to have so much fun with you later." She went to lick his ear when.

(slam!)

Kenshin's knuckles smashed her in the nose. Ryomen jumped back and rubbed her face. "You little bastard."

"Quit posturing and fight me." Kenshin says. "I got enough talking from my last opponent."

Ryomen smirked. "Be careful what you wish for boya." The sky began to cloud up as she leapt into the air shooting three spikes into the ground around Kenshin. _"Thunder Arrow!" _

Kenshin roared painfully as bolts of lightning struck the spikes and directed their electrical current right at him.

"Kenshin!" Negi shouts. Ryomen turned to her. "He know what he's getting into girl." "If he falls that's his fault."

Kenshin pulled out a charm from his pocket and held it out in front of him. The electric current was absorbed into the charm as Kenshin landed back on his feet and slammed his fist into Ryomen's stomach. _"Raimei Juumon!" _

"Aahhgh!" Ryomen howled in pain as her own attack coursed through her body.

Kenshin rushed forward Shiroi Tengoku in hand. _"Katentou!" _

The knives exploded out of Kenshin's blade's sheathe and hit Ryomen point blank. Kenshin glared at the flame burning as he clutched both his blades in his hands. "Come on out! I know that didn't finish you!"

"Hm hm hm." Ryomen walked out of the blaze as a gust of wind extinguished it. "That was impressive boya." "Using one of your charms to absorb my Thunder Arrow and then use it against me?"

Kenshin's glare deepened slashing Kuroi Jigoku at Ryomen a Katensho sent barreling toward her. Ryomen extended all four of her hands and blocked the attack sending it flying upward. She then pointed up then down confusing Kenshin until Miyuki screamed. "ONII-CHAN LOOK OUT!"

"!" Kenshin looked up as Ryomen's demonic body launched one of it's fists right at him. Kenshin jumped in the air to avoid only for Ryomen herself to follow him upward burying her foot into his stomach. She took her arms and chopped his shoulders sending him flying back to the ground. She looked up at her demon body. "Attack now!"

Ryomen's demon body opened it's mouth charging something inside. It opened up wide as a purple blast shot toward Kenshin who opened his left eye. _"Whatever power I activated out of this eye I need your help now!" _

Kenshin vanished as the blast impacted the altar lane. Ryomen turned and deadlocked Kenshin. "Hmph...so your skin is stronger than it looks." Kenshin says as Kuroi Jigoku was unable to cut through.

"I'm a demon god boy." Ryomen says. "You're going to need more than that glorified butterknife to slice through me."

"Well then...will this work? !" Kenshin says firing an imari right in her face.

Ryomen reached through the smoke and slammed Kenshin to the ground. "Ahg!" Kenshin began coughing violently as his heart rate quickened. _"Oh god!" "NOT NOW!" He thought._

"Hmmm?" Ryomen says. "You have a weak spot?"

Kenshin transformed his leg and buried his foot into Ryomen's stomach and got to his feet staggering, panting heavily. _"Dammit...I was hoping to avoid having this exposed."_

Ryomen dove forward grabbing Atsuki's maul off the ground and swinging it at Kenshin's heart. Kenshin held Kuroi Jigoku his arm having barely enough strength to block it. "Hurrrhh." Kenshin groaned under the exertion glaring at the demon goddess. "Some god you are..." He coughed. "Having to target a weak spot is rather low." "Do you think you can't beat me on your own power?"

Ryomen glared at him bringing the maul back and swinging it downward toward his head. "I am dueling for my freedom boy." "All matters of so called 'godhood dignity' go flying out the window in that case."

"Pathetic." Kenshin says. "So you can't beat me straight up." "How humorous."

Ryomen pulled the hammer back and stepped away. "Kenshin!" "Are you OK? !" Negi says.

"I'm fine!" Kenshin says turning toward her scowling. "Why the hell haven't you four left yet? !"

"But Onii-Chan!" Miyuki says.

"NO BUTS!" "GO!" Kenshin shouts.

"Kenshin-baka, Negi can't move right now!" Asuna says pointing at Negi's shoulder and leg which were both turned to stone.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened. _"What?" "Negi's petrified? When? !" "HOW? !" "Didn't I tell Tertium to...NO!" _

"_Unpetrify the students and leave..." His words from earlier rang in his head._

"Pay attention boy!" Ryomen shouts rushing toward Kenshin.

"!" Kenshin turned around just in time for Ryomen to wrap two of her hands around his throat and lift him up off the ground.

Ryomen smirked. "I have you now boy."

Kenshin coughed as his windpipe was squeezed painfully.

"ONII-CHAN!" Miyuki screamed rushed toward Ryomen her quarterstaff in hand.

Ryomen scowled and batted the girl painfully into the water. Kenshin's eyes widened. "MIYUKI!"

"_Nekomata Hidama!" _An orb of red fire crashed into Ryomen's side drawing her attention to the one who fired it. Kenshin turned and saw Yukari. "STAY BACK! RUN AWAY! !"

"Attack." Ryomen ordered.

Yukari turned herself to find Ryomen's demon body upper right fist launching toward her and prepared for impact. She crashed into the embankment next to the altar lane.

Asuna looked down at her fan. _"Wait this thing can dispell demons right?" "Maybe it could work on her!"_

"Hang on Kenshin!" Asuna shouts rushing up to Ryomen with her fan ready.

"Don't be stupid!" Kenshin shouts desperately.

Asuna's fan connected with Ryomen's arm, but it had no effect. "What? !"

"You foolish girl." Ryomen says forcing Asuna backward with a gust of wind sending her crashing into a tree.

"Lets end this." Ryomen says. "I won't kill you, but I will put you out." Ryomen says as Kenshin glared at her clenching her wrists with his hands.

Ryomen took her lower left hand and thrust it through Kenshin's right lung her hand coming out the other side. Kenshin's body began to slacken before his hands fell limply

"KENSHIN! ! ! !" Negi screamed.

Kenshin struggled to keep a steady breath as Ryomen smirked at him. "Now while you hang there...I think I will begin to do away with the crowd here." "Starting with that petrified redhead."

"Kenshin-Sensei!" Setsuna shouts flying toward her with Yuunagi in hand."

Ryomen turned to her ready to strike her down when.

(clench!) (snap!)

Setsuna stopped staring in shock as Kenshin's hands reached up for Ryomen's right arm snapping the forearm causing her to let go. Kenshin landed on his feet glaring maliciously at Ryomen who held her broken limb as it healed. "How?" "That wound coupled with the other injuries you've seemingly already endured should have made you pass out."

Kenshin tore his shirt off as the flesh around his wound twisted and grew. Negi stared in shock. "Is...he healing himself?"

"Negi-Chan!" Konoka shouts running up to her.

"Konoka-San." Negi says turning toward her.

"What's happened to you?" Konoka says noticing her petrification that spread each second.

"Ahh!" "Crap!" Chamo says. "This little happening made me forget about it!" "What do we do? !"

"Ch-Chamo-kun...if I made one of the pactio things with Negi-Chan...would it help?" 

"K-Konoka-San!" Negi says. "Now is hardly the time to be thinking of that! Kenshin-kun is in danger!"

"I know that, but if we don't help you he may never come back!" Konoka says.

"Actually Negi...it's not a bad idea." Chamo says drawing the circle hastily. "According to Kenshin-niisan, Ane-San has a lot of magic potential." "If we tap into that it could heal you."

"F-Fine." Negi says keeping her eyes on Kenshin as they pulled her into the circle. "Do it"

"Pactio!" Chamo intoned hurriedly as Kenshin stared down Ryomen.

Konoka grabbed hold of Negi's face and quickly placed a kiss on her lips. Chamo raised his hands to the air. "Pactio complete!"

A card appeared and Negi's petrification was dispelled. Negi stood up and began walking toward the fight. "Aneki." "Don't go in right now."

"Why Chamo-kun?" Negi says glaring down at the ermine."

"You walk into that I guarantee you'll get hurt." Chamo says. "Kenshin-niisan is not himself right now. I can feel it." "Wait for the right moment."

Ryomen stared down Kenshin who was hunched over. "Interesting. You tapped into a high speed regenerative ability."

Kenshin growled ferally as his cat ears shrunk into his head. Ryomen's eyes widen slightly as dragon horns shot out of his head and he leaned his body forward a collection of black energy gathering in front of his horns.

"_That's!" _Ryomen thrust her hands forward a collection of purple energy gathering at the center and fired it off to block his own. Ryomen glared moving toward him when he extended his hand outward. "?"

Kuroi Jigoku sprung out of the water and into his hand he slashed it back creating a wave the swept Miyuki back onto land.

Negi shielded her eyes unable to see what was going on due to the waves.

Ryomen narrowed her eyes at Kenshin as she got a good look at him. _"Dragon horns on his head. His arms from his elbows on down resemble a dragon's...and..." "!"_

In Kenshin's hands was not Kuroi Jigoku. Instead it was a large zanbatou type blade with a curved tip. It was blood red in color with crimson scales surrounding the hilt and guard of the blade. There was white kanji on the blade that read. _"Dragon Cutter."_

"ZanRyuu..." Ryomen says. She scowled immediately. "How did you acquire the blade of my former master?"

Kenshin said nothing letting out another feral snarl. Ryomen's scowled deepened. "Very well I'll force the information out of you!"

Kenshin disappeared as Ryomen stepped forward. "Where is he?"

Suddenly her body was forced to the left as a hand grabbed the side of her head and threw her into the leg of her demon body. "!" She dodged to the left as Kenshin slashed ZanRyuu at her neck. He cut into the demon body's leg slicing a deep gash into it.

Ryomen jumped back. "Dammit." She turned as Kenshin slashed upward and used her hands to keep ZanRyuu down.

Kenshin removed one of his hands and gripped the forearm he had broken earlier. Ryomen winced as Kenshin applied copious amounts of pressure to her injury. "Damn you!" Ryomen slugged him in the face forcing him backward. Kenshin held ZanRyuu in front of him revealing a decoration of a dragon's face on the front facing toward Ryomen. The dragon's eyes glew and Kenshin slashed at her. Ryomen dodged to the left as a large blast of pure energy cut into the water.

Ryomen stared backward as a large section of water was falling into the crevasse were the slash had hit. _"That power...I haven't seen something like it since my master...no...since Ryuujin wielded the blade!"_

Kenshin roared lurching forward and grabbing hold of Ryomen's hand. She turned to face him as he sliced her upper left arm off at the shoulder. She immediately pulled away as she felt the cut.

"Yes...that blade...can wound me." Ryomen says. "But." The stump on her arm bulged and sprouted another arm. Kenshin watched choosing to do nothing. "You stand there as if taking my arm means something." Ryomen scowled. "I am a demon as you are." "We both have the ability to restore lost limbs." "Now then..."

Kenshin's left eye glew as he disappeared and reappeared behind Ryomen. She turned to stare in shock at him. _"That was...Taimu Agata." "One of the abilities of the eye of the gods." "But...you have to train for years to unlock that ability!"_

Kenshin turned toward Ryomen's demon body crimson energy gathering around ZanRyuu. "What are you doing? !" She demanded.

"_**RYUUJIN TAIHOU!" **_Kenshin roared slashing ZanRyuu toward the titanic body as the same attack Ryomen just dodged roared toward her demonic body.

Chigusa watched as the attack came and immediately retreated away from it. Ryomen roared in disdain as the attack impacted her demon body when the smoke cleared the body was gone. Kenshin narrowed his eyes a bloodthirsty smirk on his face.

Chigusa gaped. "It's...It's gone!" She turned around. "Screw this I'm out of here!"

Ryomen glared hatefully at Kenshin. "I see...you're nothing more than a mindless beast right now." "A mindless beast I must now DESTROY!"

Kenshin was driven back as he blocked Ryomen's hand thrusting toward his heart. He brought down ZanRyuu at her head and forced her to retreat. However Ryomen didn't stay back for long as pointing her finger at him gathering energy at the tip. Kenshin flashed away and kicked her in the back sending the energy collection into the altar obliterating it.

Kenshin lunged forward and slashed down diagonally cutting a a deep almost severing gash into Ryomen's torso. Ryomen staggered backward reeling from the pain. She extended her hand outward to him. _"Tidal Wave!"_

Keshin looked up as a massive torrent of water came down on him looking to submerge him. He slashed ZanRyuu forward as a massive burst of wind split the waves and flew upward sliced another gash into Ryomen's body. Kenshin grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back down to the earth mere meters from Negi, Konoka and Chamo.

"Neeaah!" Chamo says. "We gotta go!"

Kenshin held ZanRyuu at Ryomen's throat. A neutral look was painted across her face. "Even though this was a taming duel...you wouldn't heed a surrender..." "End it."

Kenshin drew his sword back looking to end the demon god's life when Negi crashed into him. "KENSHIN STOP!"

"!" Kenshin's eyes widen. He looked down at Negi who was holding him back with all her strength.

"Kenshin please stop it's over." Negi says looking up at him tears leaking out from her eyes. "Everyone's going to be OK." "Come back to us please."

"..." ZanRyuu slowly began reverting until Kuroi Jigoku was held in his hands once more. The dragon horns on his head shrunk back and his cat ears regrew as all traces of Ryuujin's Avarice left his body.

Ryomen stared up at him. "Boy?"

"..." Kenshin stared down at her with dead eyes. "What...happened?"

"_Does he not remember?" Ryomen thought._

Kenshin lifted his hand over his right lung. "Wait...wasn't I just wounded?"

"Ken-kun...you went berserk." Konoka told him.

Kenshin turned toward her wide-eyed. "What?"

"She speaks the truth." Ryomen says. "You allowed the power of Ryuujin to overtake you after I dealt you what I thought was a knockout blow."

Kenshin sheathed his blade. "It looks as though neither of us are in any shape to continue the fight."

"Hmph...how unfortunate." Ryomen says. "Although..." She smirked tiredly at him. "You've tamed me." "I've always hated losing, but I suppose there are worse fates than being the slave to a man like you."

"Very well." Kenshin says staring indifferently at her. "Go back for now." "I'll summon you later to hammer out the terms of our partnership."

"Hm...hm..." Ryomen laughed tonelessly. "I'll see you then..."

Ryomen disappeared and Kenshin fell to a knee. "Kenshin!" Negi says.

"I'm fine." Kenshin says panting.

"Well I see I'm not needed here."

Negi and Kenshin turn to find Evangeline and Chachamaru staring, one neutrally and the other in annoyance.

Kenshin peeled his eyes seeing a disturbance behind her. "Hey Evangeline look out!"

"Huh? !" Evangeline says turning her head.

"Relax..." A familiar voice says. The person walked out to reveal Hikari. "It's just me."

Yukari looked up wincing. "Mom?"

"Kaa-Chan?" Miyuki says.

Kenshin looks off in the distance wide-eyed. Negi looked up at him. "Kensh-"

Kenshin took off toward the area where he fought Hachidai. Hikari sighed. "Miyuki, Yukari,...Negi come with me." "We're going to follow him."

"R-Right." Negi says.

"OK." Miyuki and Yukari says.

Evangeline sighed looking up at the sky. _"So...you are dead now as well huh...Ryuushin." She closed her eyes. "Goodbye." _

(break)

_With Kenshin._

He had made it back to where his father's body was. He slowly walked up the body and stood over it. Kenshin was exhausted...weak...and emotionally drained.

"Dad..." He says simply his eyes barely open as he absorbed the soulless, dead look on his father's face. His rage was all but gone...and all that was left was the sadness, despair and regret that it had came with.

He recalled what he had heard his father say before he died. At the time he thought it was Hachidai, but the way it was said and the smile on his face told him clearly...that it was his father.

"_Sorry Kenshin...I won't be back this time." _

Just those words made Kenshin think back to when he was younger.

_Flashback_

A five year old Kenshin ran up to Ryuushin who was getting dressed for another job.

"Dad! Dad!" Kenshin says.

"Hm?" Ryuushin looked down and smiled at him. "What is it Kenshin?"

"Can you show me how to do the Katensho? !" Kenshin asks excitedly.

Ryuushin opened his mouth to say something when Nagi's voice called out to him. "Ah! Coming Nagi just give me a minute!"

Kenshin looked up curiously at him. Ryuushin crouched down and pet Kenshin on the head smiling. "I can't right now Kenshin."

"Awww! Please!" Kenshin says.

Ryuushin chuckled softly and jabbed his fingers softly onto Kenshin's forehead. "I'm sorry I keep leaving you alone like this with Aunt Arika or Uncle Eishun, but I promise I'll be back soon OK."

Kenshin hung his head slightly. "OK..."

Ryuushin smiled and stood up. "I will be back OK."

"Yeah." Kenshin says averting his eyes depressed.

He didn't notice Ryuushin doing the same as he turned away.

_Flashback End_

Kenshin stood in front of his father. _"He always said that...he always promised...he would come back..." _

"_Sorry Kenshin...I won't be back this time." _

It began raining heavily as Kenshin heard footsteps coming closer to him. He turned his head his eyes still barely open to find Hikari, Miyuki, Yukari and Negi.

Slowly a red liquid welled up in both his eyes and trickled down his cheeks as his body began swaying. Hikari's eyes widened slightly. _"Tears of blood?" _

"..." Kenshin's eyes slid shut as he fell forward landing to the left of Ryuushin.

Hikari closed her eyes and walked up to Kenshin. She bent down and scooped him up in her arms. "Miyuki, Negi...come get Ryuushin."

"K-Kaa-Chan...i-is Tou-Chan...?" Miyuki says her eyes filling with tears.

Hikari stood up and slung Kenshin's shoulder around her neck. "..."

Yukari turned and hugged Miyuki tightly. "Imouto...Dad's...gone."

"No...!" Miyuki cried. "NO! !" "DAD! ! !"

Yukari tightend her embrace struggling to not break down herself.

Negi walked up to Ryuushin and picked him up the same way Hikari was with Kenshin. "Hikari-San...maybe we should just..."

"I understand." Hikari says. "Let's go."

Negi followed Hikari as she jumped into the forest back toward Eishun's manor.

"Hikari-San...are you OK?" Negi says.

Hikari looks down at the ground. "Just...Just focus on getting to Eishun's OK?"

Negi nodded. "OK..."

They soon arrived at the manor where Eishun was waiting. "Hikari?" Eishun says. "You're awake...is everything alright?"

"Kenshin tamed the Ryomen Sukuna no Kami and the Rouge Chigusa retreated." Negi answered. "He needs rest."

"I understand." Eishun says then takes notice of Ryuushin's body. He turned to Hikari. "Come on...we need to prepare for Ryuushin's funeral."

"Right." Hikair sets Kenshin on the ground and takes his communicator out of his pants pocket. "Negi...please stay with Kenshin." She gathered up Ryuushin's body and left with Eishun.

Negi sat down next to Kenshin. "...if..I wasn't so weak...maybe I could have been of some help." She said. "I-I promise you...no matter what...I will help you."

Negi pulled him up and took him to a room in the mansion. When she though he was comfortable enough she kissed him on the cheek and exited the room. "Good night Kenshin."

She shut the door and went to check on her students.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: And that's the end of that. I will probably write the next chapter and post it before moving on just to move us out of the Kyoto Arc completely.

Ryuushin, the father of Kenshin, Yukari, and Miyuki and husband and brother to Hikari has passed away. How will the remaining members of the Kuroshi Tsuki family cope with the new void in their family. And what did cause Ryuushin's health to deteriorate if it wasn't Ryuujin?

Find out next time on Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Draconis678 out


	35. Moving On

Draconis: Alright gonna try make this a quick chapter so I can tie up some loose ends.

Ryuushin: Trust me you're going to need more than a a short, quick chapter.

Draconis: Ryuushin what the hell are you doing here? !

Ryuushin: You're the one that killed me off.

Draconis: This isn't heaven or hell you moron!

Ryuushin: You gonna start the chapter or sit here and yell at me?

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 35

Moving On

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

_Early Morning._

Kenshin stirred in the futon he was put in by Negi. He rose up and looked out the window. _"I'm back at Konoka's house?" _

"_**Everything's over kid." Ryuujin says. "All your little friends and family are safe...well except for...'**_

Memories of what happened the night before came rushing back to Kenshin. He bowed his head. _"Souka." _

"_Kenshin...are you..?" Arika starts to ask._

Kenshin turned his head to find a note next to his futon. He opened it

_Kenshin,_

_I took your communicator so we could properly bury your father._

_When you get a chance I would like to speak with you, alone._

It was signed by his mother. He sighed and stood up. Looking outside he noticed the sun was barely up. Looking at the clock in the room he noticed it was only half past five. Kenshin walked out of the room unsealing a change of clothes. He really didn't care if one of the students saw him using his magic right now. If they did he would just wipe their memory of it. He looked around and saw no one around. He assumed everyone was asleep.

"I guess I should take a bath before I go see Mom." Kenshin says walking up to the door labeled 'baths' Kenshin sighed at it. "I'll never understand Eishun's need to live in this big house." He closed the door behind him and disrobed. He hissed feeling some of his joints ache painfully. _"I'm still sore?" _

"_**Side effect of using my power." Ryuujin says. "The pressure, luckily for you only affected your muscles and joints." "A good massage or a good fling should get you back in order." **_

"_Why are you being nice all the sudden?" Kenshin thought._

"_**Look kid, I'm a huge asshole yeah, but even I know when to tone it down." Ryuujin says.**_

"_Whatever you say..." Kenshin says._

"_**Besides I'm expecting that old bastard to come in here any minute." Ryuujin muttered under his breath. **_

"_What?" Kenshin thought._

"_**Nothing, don't worry about it." Ryuujin answered.**_

Kenshin shrugged off the dragon god's attitude however lax it may be and slid into the water. "Uughhh..." He sighed gruffly as he relaxed into the water.

He submerged himself up to his nose in the bath water. _"So my father's dead, by basically my own hands...Mir-...Yondai, who I thought I could trust betrays me for reasons unknown and I managed to lose control of myself while using Ryuujin's Avarice." "I swear the only up side to this is that I found a new Goki."_

Kenshin closed his eyes. _"I wouldn't be surprised if Miyuki hates my guts again." "I hate my guts right now." _He exhaled making the water bubble in front of his eyes.

His eyes snapped open hearing the door slide. He rose up out of the water. "U-Uh O-Occupied!"

"Eh?"

Kenshin looked up. "Huh?"

Standing there in front of the doorway with nothing, but a towel covering her was Konoka. "Ken-kun?"

Kenshin's mouth hung open slightly. "Kono-Chan?"

She smiled. "What are you doing in here silly? This is the ladies' bath."

Kenshin wanted to facepalm right there. "Really?"

"Uh huh." Konoka says smiling still.

Kenshin sighed. "Ok, I'll be on my way out."

"No, no...it's OK." Konoka says. "It's just you after all Ken-kun." She says.

Kenshin averted his eyes as Konoka dropped her towel and stepped into the bath. "Ahhh. It's been awhile since I could soak in the baths here."

"You mean you didn't last night?" Kenshin asks turning his head toward her finding her up to her shoulders in bath water.

"I mean with no one else around. Kind of by myself y'know." Konoka says.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Kenshin asks.

"He he. I could ask you the same." Konoka says. "I just couldn't sleep...after last night."

Kenshin nods not needing her to explain further. "I see."

"How are you feeling?" Konoka asks swimming up to him.

"I'm fine. A little sore in some places, but.." Kenshin says

"I don't mean that Ken-kun." Konoka says placing a hand on his shoulder showing a small sympathetic smile. "Yukari-Chan...told me about Ryuu-San."

Kenshin looked away. "I'm fine Kono-Chan, don't worry."

"You can't lie to me so easily Ken-kun." Konoka says. "We've been friends far too long."

"..." Kenshin turned toward her. "Let's just say...I feel like anyone else would."

"That's not the whole truth Ken-kun." Konoka says.

"Maybe not, but it's all I feel like saying." Kenshin replies.

"Negi-Chan's worried about you." Konoka says.

"Why?" Kenshin says.

"Isn't it obvious?" Konoka says. "She loves you...and you just lost your father."

Kenshin sinks back into the water. "It's was bad enough seeing you crying when I told you about what happened to me." "I just want to protect her in any way possible...even if I must suffer alone."

Konoka pulled Kenshin upward and made him face her. "Ken-kun, I'll say this about the two of you...Negi-Chan is lucky to have someone as caring as you, to try and do whatever it takes to keep her happy."

"Sometimes...I feel like that approach is beginning to backfire." Kenshin says.

"Negi-Chan cares about you as much as you do about her." Konoka says smiling. "She wants to help you."

Kenshin looks away saying nothing. _"I'd rather she didn't..." _

"You know..." Konoka's voice trailed off looking Kenshin in the eyes. "I've always liked you Ken-kun."

"K..Kono-Chan?" Kenshin says numbly.

Konoka slowly wrapped her arms around his neck a light red hue painted across her cheeks. "I..could even say...I've always wanted to be more than friends with Ken-kun."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened as Konoka's lips pressed against his own. _"What the...? !" "K-Kono-Chan's...!"_

"Mm..." Konoka forcefully parted Kenshin's lips and slipped her tongue in his mouth finding his tongue and pushing against it.

"Nn..." Kenshin felt his heart beginning to race as his childhood friend's tongue explored his mouth.

"_**You gonna kiss her back or not?" Ryuujin says. "Cause I could take control and have you do it anyway."**_

"_Wh-What? !" Kenshin thought. "N-No!" _

"_**Oh don't worry about it kid I can do a great you." Ryuujin says.**_

"_Forget it!" Kenshin thought." "I'll do it myself!"_

Konoka sighed contently as Kenshin returned her efforts sliding and pushing his tongue against her own. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close,

Slowly the two separated. "Kono..ka..." Kenshin says. "Why? I...I'm already taken, b-by someone you're friends with."

Konoka looked up pleadingly into his eyes. "I know, but...Ken-kun..I love you too..."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. "Kono-Chan...I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you as well, but..."

"I'm not asking you to break up with Negi-Chan for me...I...I just want you to let me do this." Konoka says. "Please."

"_Dammit...what do I do...if I don't do this Konoka's probably going to cry, but if I do...I'll be cheating on Negi again." Kenshin thought. "I don't want to see Konoka cry, but..."_

"_**Just do it kid." Ryuujin says. "You already know you're going to."**_

"_Dammit Ryuujin just..." Kenshin thought._

"_**See? You're hesitating." Ryuujin says.**_

"_..." Kenshin tuned out the dragon god and slowly kissed Konoka on the lips._

_(Lemon)_

"A...Alright." Kenshin says.

"Thank you..." Konoka says her hands going into his hair and scratching his ears. "Do you remember how I would always scratch these thinking they were just nekomimi you wore?'

Kenshin closed his eyes fighting back a moan. "Y-Yeah...it would always make me feel funny."

"He he he." Konoka giggled. "I remember that." "Every now and again you would always spring up and run away with an embarrassed look on your face."

Kenshin averted his eyes blushing right then recalling the memory. "Y-Yeah."

Konoka abandoned the ear teasing and trailed kisses down his jawline, neck and collarbone before ending at his chest. Kenshin blinked as she began licking his left nipple. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"I heard from some of the senior high and university students, that playing with or licking the nipples works on both sexes." Konoka says. "Does it feel good?" Konoka asks as her hand rubs his right nipple.

"It...feels strange." Kenshin admits. "I-In a good way of course."

"Does it?" Konoka asks.

"Yeah.." Kenshin says narrowing his eyes. "Hang on Kono-Chan turn around."

"OK." Konoka turned facing her back to him as Kenshin sat on the edge of the bath out of the water. He reached down and pulled Konoka upward and had her sit in between his legs. "Now what?"

Kenshin reached up and grasped her breasts in his hands making her moan in surprise. "Umg!" "K-Ken-kun...!" "What are you doing?" She says. "I was supposed to make you feel good."

"You still can." Kenshin says taking one of his hand off her breast and using it to move her hand over his cock.

"Ah..!" Konoka gasps feeling the head then moving her hand down to touch the shaft. "It's so warm." She grasps it and it immediately begins to harden.

"Uhn...!" Kenshin groaned softly as he kneaded his childhood friends breasts around in his hands.

"A-Are you hurt Ken-kun?" Konoka asks looking back at him.

Kenshin smiled and kissed her on the lips. "No...it felt good." "Keep it up."

Konoka closed in on his lips again. "OK."

The two kissed again as Kenshin grasped Konoka's breasts tightly making her moan deeply into his mouth. Konoka paid him back by gripping his shaft and stroking him.

Kenshin rolled his fingers back and forth across her hardened nipples as Konoka focused her attention on the head pinching and squeezing it between her fingers while her other hand slid down her front and rubbed her labia.

Kenshin pinched and twisted Konoka's nipples around eliciting a whimper from his childhood friend. She stroked him faster as she could already feel herself getting close. One of Kenshin's hands abandoned her breasts and brushed her hand aside rubbing her labia himself.

Konoka broke the kiss gasping. "Ken-kun...I-I feel a tingling sensation down there."

"Do you want me to stop?" Kenshin asked uncovering her clitoris from the mound of skin with was buried under.

"Umg! Ah! Nnn!" Konoka shook her head squeezing her eyes shut removing her hand from his cock. "N-No! K..Keep going!"

"OK." Kenshin says rolling his fingers around her clit as he wrapped his free arm around her to comfort her as she quivered in anticipation.

"Ahh! Uh! Hmh!" Konoka moaned sensually as Kenshin relentlessly attacked her clit with his fingers.

"Your voice sounds so aroused right now Kono-Chan." Kenshin says smiling at her. "Are you getting off?"

"MmmM!" Konoka moaned. "D-Don't say it like that Ken-kun! It's embarrassing!"

Kenshin slid his index and middle fingers inside her. The walls of her vagina clung to him tightly. "Whoa...it's just my fingers, but you're clinging so strongly to them."

"Mmmm! It's...It's because...it's yours...!" Konoka says. "Ken-kun's fingers are stirring up my most private part!"

Kenshin wiggled his finger around inside of her. "It's so hot inside you Kono-Chan." "I'm going to start thrusting it OK?" Before she could answer Kenshin had already started.

"Ahh! N-No!" Konoka whined. "It's too much!"

With a jolt and a scream Konoka cries in rapture as she orgasms over Kenshin's two fingers. She slumped and panted as Kenshin removed his fingers, they were covered with her sticky love juices as Kenshin brought them into his mouth and licked them off.

"Wow, my...first climax..." Konoka says dreamily. "It was...from my childhood friend that...I fell in love with..."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the phrase 'fell in love with.' "Kono-Chan."

"I know." Konoka says sliding back into the water and turning to face Kenshin. "Wow..." Konoka says grabbing hold of Kenshin's cock. "It's so big..." She blushed fiercely with a smile. She extends her pinky and thumb to tease Kenshin's glans and the base of his dick respectively.

"Haah..." Kenshin gasped lightly feeling the sensation. "Kono-Chan..."

"He he he." Konoka giggled. "Sorry...I'm kind of spacing out here." She says leaning forward her small breasts pushing against the demon boy's cock. "Don't worry though Ken-kun." "I'll make you feel better."

Her breasts slide down Kenshin's cock as she set her head against his thigh. "It looks even bigger from this view."

"What are you gonna do?" Kenshin asks.

Konoka remained silent as her fingers stroked and massaged his testes and slid up the back of his penis before covering the whole thing entirely. She raised her head over it, eyes open and-

(chlurp..)

Kenshin's eyes widen as Konoka inserted the tip of his cock into her mouth. They narrow as he restrained a moan. "Gghh...!" He stared down at her innocent, yet lustful looking eyes panting. _"My glans..feel so hot..." _He looked down as his childhood friends mouth engulfed the entire head "Gh...ah!" He finally let out a small moan at her ministrations as she swallowed his cock up to the base.

"Ahh...Ahhhh..." Kenshin pants feeling her warm breath on his entire cock. The warm sticky sensation aroused him greatly. He put his hand on her she began to move her own as she realized Kenshin wasn't trying to stop her.

(Chup, Chlurp, Chup, Chup)

In this small isolated, confined room a sensual watery sound echos of the walls. Kenshin looked down at Konoka's beautiful face as her head moved back and forth sucking his penis earnestly. This felt like a dream to him.

"Mmm...umg, umph..." Konoka stared up at him with such erotic eyes as she continued to suck him. The watery sound she was making getting louder.

"Gh...uh." Kenshin grunts his expression changing. _"It's like...she can find the sensitive spots...just by watching my face change." _He thought.

Konoka concentrated her tongue on the back of his cock while her fingers rubbed the ridge. Her lips pressed down against the neck making me moan out loud. She smiles at him and gobbles it back to the root again as he started to get used to the sensations.

(Chup, Chup, Chup, Chup)

She uses her bottom lip and tongue to stimulate the back of his cock. A shiver ran up Kenshin's spine, however Konoka changed her movement and approach before he felt too good from it. _"She's changing her technique at just the right time..." Kenshin thought. "This is...incredible." _

"Hmm, umg...Haahh..." Konoka takes his cock part of the way out of her mouth. "How...is it?" She asks looking up at him with pleading, sensual eyes.

Kenshin looked back down at her. "It...feels great." He begins to stroke her head as she continues her task. Smiling she starts licking the sides of her childho-, no her lover's cock. "Mm...agh...I'm glad...Ken-kun."

She slides her head down to Kenshin's testes as if she was going to take a break. Then she smiled deviously. "Mm...Ok then...Mmm how about more then mm?" Konoka leaned forward and put one of his testicles in her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Ohh...Uhg...Nnn!" Kenshin closed his eyes being taken completely off guard by the new sensation. _"This feels...kind of painful, but...it tickles too.." _Konoka grabs hold of Kenshin's cock and starts to stroke it hard.

Konoka moaned into him as she doubled her efforts. "Mmmm, umg!, Ah! Uh!"

"Uh...Uh..." Kenshin moaned in rapture as Konoka's sensual attack on his testes got to him. He pushed on her head and she releases the testicle, but devours his cock once more. "Ko-Konoka?" She was already deep between his thighs so she couldn't hear him any longer.

(slurp..)

"_Her tongue is poking my urethra..." Kenshin thought numbly. "It's so hot..." _"...!" This was getting to be too much for him. He had never had someone target his urethra so he began to withdraw his hips.

Konoka stopped him, holding him there. Kenshin looked down at her clenching his teeth. "Uuhh..ghh!" He feels her tongue push aside his skin and lick making a small slurping noise. Kenshin couldn't escape from the feeling as Konoka wouldn't allow him. So he sat enduring her tongue and lips assaulting the very tip of his cock. Kenshin shivered as Konoka stuck her tongue as far into his urethra as she could manage without causing harm.

"K..Konoka...stop..." Kenshin said unable to tell if it was her tongue or his 'piss slit' that was hotter at the moment. He was embarrassed that she was getting this kind of a rise out of him, but she just kept stroking his cock with her right hand while her left kneaded his balls.

"Uhhgg!" "Ah!...Ah!" "Ahhh!" Being taken over by this new sensation Kenshin couldn't hold back his aroused cry. "Konoka...I can't hold it back any longer!" Kenshin grabs her head and shoved his cock deep into her small mouth

"Ah!...um...mmm." Konoka moaned deeply into him. "You're so big...Ken-kun.."

(Chup, chup, chup, chup)

She squeezed his cock as his hips lift upward. Before he realized what he was doing he was groping her breasts tightly.

Kenshin closed his eyes feeling Konoka's hardened nipples against his palms and hears her heavy breathing and a surreal sound coming from her ministrations.

(Chlurrp, Chlurrp, Chlurrp, Chluurpp!)

She continued to suck hard on his cock. Kenshin felt like he could cum at any moment.

(Chupp, Chupp, Chupp, Chupp!)

Kenshin moaned loudly as her caresses get harder and harder. She swallowed his cock whole and swirled her tongue around it. She moaned wanting to finish him.

She didn't have to wait long as Kenshin threw his head back. "Konoka... I'm cumming..." He shouts trying to separate her body from his, but Konoka rejected him and stiffened her shoulders.

"Please...cum inside my mouth..." Konoka says in a husky tone as she continued to stroke him gently, yet harshly. "I'll...take it..all.."

In front of her devoted caresses Kenshin couldn't repress his desire, hell he couldn't even choose. "Cumming!" He groaned out his seed shooting into her mouth.

"Hmmg!" Konoka closed her eyes as the it hit the back of her throat. She continued to suck until she had gathered all of Kenshin's seed.

Kenshin finally stops ejaculating and removes his cock from her mouth. Konoka panted as she swallowed his cum setting her head on his thigh. Kenshin was worried she might have over done it. "K-Konoka." Her breath still felt hot as it touched his skin.

"I'm OK." Konoka says looking up at him. Kenshin didn't see any trace of his sperm on her face.

"D-Did you swallow it?"

Konoka smiled. "Yes...it was tasty Ken-kun."

"You don't have to..."

"Iie...I want to...because it's yours...Ken-kun..." Konoka says as she rises up out of the water. She looks down and smiles. "I see you're still hard...Ken-kun."

Kenshin looked down at his cock. "Uuh..."

Konoka lays down away from the bath. "Ken-kun...please...shove it inside."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widen moving up next to her. "Ar...are you sure?"

Konoka nods smiling. "I want you...to be my first..."

"Bu-But Kono-Chan, shouldn't you wait a bit longer? What if you regret this?" Kenshin asks.

"Kenshin, I maybe nervous about this, but I will not regret it." Konoka says in a pouting tone.

"But...what if you're no-"

Konoka pressed a finger to his lips. "Ken-kun...last night showed me that you might not be here when I am ready." "I want to take this chance now while I can."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes taking her hand. He slowly nodded. "OK." He moved to her legs and spread them apart.

Konoka watched in nervous anticipation as Kenshin moved in between her legs and lined himself up with her entrance. None of the went unnoticed by the red haired dual breed as he pressed his cock against her vagina. He stared her directly in the eyes waiting. She nodded. "Go ahead."

Kenshin nodded and forced his way inside. "Hyaa!" Konoka cried out.

"Are you?" Kenshin says.

"Don't stop...it doesn't hurt yet...it just caught me off guard." Konoka says.

Kenshin nods and continues pushing his way inside. He stopped feeling resistance. He pulled out all the way and stabbed through in one fell thrust.

"Hmgg! !" Konoka cried out painfully. "Oohh! Uh...Ahhh!"

The resistance popped instantly and Kenshin's cock goes sinking into the depth's of Konoka's formerly virgin pussy. Sticky blood streamed onto her thighs as she coped with the pain of having her hymen broken.

"K-Kono-Chan, are you...?" Kenshin says then grits his teeth. "I'm sor-"

"No...!" Konoka whimpered out through the pain. "I'm...alright!" "It doesn't hurt...so..go ahead and move." She tries to smile through the pain, but what she couldn't do was hide the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She took several deep breaths trying to bear it for him.

Kenshin knew that even if she was in pain she wouldn't let him pull out. "OK...I'll move slowly to start so try to bear it for a bit." Konoka nods panting in short breaths as Kenshin thrusts his dick as slow as he could manage all the while feeling guilty over causing her this pain. Kenshin also feels a slight twinge of pain as his dick goes in and out of her pussy as it clamped down on him.

"Ahhh!" Konoka cried out. "It doesn't hurt!...It doesn't...hurt!" Her moans were mixed with pleasure and pain as Kenshin continued his sluggish pace. It soon got to where Kenshin couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Sorry Konoka...it feels...so good inside you..." Kenshin says picking up the pace if only slightly. _"She looks like she's in great pain even as her pussy squeezes me." "I can't stop myself because of this tantalizing sensation."_

"Haaahh!" Konoka pulled Kenshin down and dug her nails into his back. "Huh, Hua!" "It's OK...Ken-kun...shove it in me...harder!" "Just keep getting off!" Her moans were still filled with pain, but Kenshin began to pick up a subtle sensuality in her voice. "It doesn't hurt...it..feels strange now!"

Kenshin nods and picks up the pace further. "OK..."

"Hyaa! Ahhh!" "Mmm! Uhhh!" Konoka begins moaning as Kenshin's cock thrust in and out of her.

Kenshin grunted feeling her vaginal wall squeeze him tightly. "Nngh!" "Konoka!"

"Hahhh! Umg! Uh! Uh! Hah! Hah!" Konoka's moans resounded through the bath hall as Kenshin continued pistoning in and out of her. "Ken-kun! It's starting to feel really good!" "More!"

"Hai!" Kenshin complied. Pressure began building at the base of his cock as he relentlessly pounded his childhood friend's pussy.

"Mmm!" "Uhhhnnn!" "Oh!" "Umg!" "Ahhhh! !" Konoka cried out.

"K-Konoka! I'm gonna cum!" Kenshin groaned out.

"Mmm! Nnngh! Ah! Ah! Ah! ! !" Konoka screamed in rapture as Kenshin shouted his declaration.

Kenshin didn't have time to decide whether or not to pull out as his load released at the apex of his thrust. He was sure his cock was against her cervix as he ejaculated. "Ggghhh!"

Konoka's body jolted as she felt her lover's cum enter her body. "Aaaaahhhh! ! !"

(Lemon end)

Kenshin finishes up and hunches over her panting. "Hahh...Hahh...Hahh..."

"Wow..." Konoka trailed off dreamily. "I'm filled up with you, Ken-kun." She pants as the two's respective orgasms subside.

"S-Sorry...I came...inside you." Kenshin says.

Konoka shakes her head faintly smiling at him. "No...you don't have to apologize." "I feel...very happy right now." "We finally got to become one..."

"Yeah...we sure did..." Kenshin says pulling his cock out of her. "Are you OK?" "You looked like you were in a lot of pain the whole time."

Konoka giggled weakly. "I want to say I'm perfectly fine...but it did hurt." "You're such a stud Kenshin..."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes sympathetically. "It kind of felt like I was the only one who got off."

"No...it felt amazing toward the end Ken-kun." Konoka says. "But...with the pain...I'll never forget the time we shared here."

Kenshin closed his eyes nodding. "I won't either."

"Arigatou...Ken-kun." Konoka says.

Kenshin got to his feet and got dressed. "You going to stay here and clean up?"

"Hai." Konoka says smiling. "I'll see you later."

Kenshin left the bath hall and went to look for Hikari. Meanwhile Konoka cleans up when the door slides open. "Huh?" "Oh Negi-Chan."

Sure enough Negi was standing in the doorway with a towel in front of her. "Is he gone?"

"Hai." Konoka says.

"Well...did you have fun?" Negi asks.

"Well...it was kind of painful near the end, but yeah it was fun." Konoka says.

Negi sighed. "Well at least you two enjoyed yourselves...still...it felt weird to ask you to do something like that."

Konoka giggled. "It's fine."

"So...did he just go for it or did you have to talk him into it?" Negi asks.

"Mmmnn. Negi-Chan you make it sound like I was just wanting him to have sex with me just to do it." Konoka pouts. "I really like him."

"Sorry sorry." Negi says waving her hands. "Still did he?"

"Nah, He tried to get me to stop at first." Konoka says. "His actions say otherwise, but he's faithful to you."

"He is a demon..." Negi says. "Hikari-San told me about demons having higher levels of lust than humans."

"I'll say." Konoka says.

(break)

_With Kenshin._

Kenshin walked into the garden behind the Konoe Mansion. Hikari stood there waiting for him. "Morning Kenshin." Hikari greeted.

"Hey." Kenshin says. The...session with Konoka had been a welcome distraction, but he knew why his mother had called him here and it reminded him again of the events that transpired the night before. "Why did you call me out here alone?" "Shouldn't Yukari and Miyuki be here too?"

Hikari sighed. "I already told them what I'm about to tell you." "First you should come here."

"Oook." Kenshin says walking up to Hikari. She took out Kenshin's communicator and sent them barreling toward Mundus Magicus.

The two appeared in a forest. Kenshin looked back to find the ruins of Ryuu No Sato. "What the...why are we here?"

"Just follow me." Hikari says walking along a path. Kenshin followed. "So did you have fun back there?" She asks.

"E-Eh? You knew?" Kenshin says.

"Heard...is more like it." Hikari says. "Before you start feeling guilty about being unfaithful to Negi you should know that it was her idea to begin with."

"...say what?" Kenshin says.

Hikari sighed. "Negi mentioned something about you having a lot of stress lately...well no duh you've had a lot of stress who in our family hasn't lately." "She asked Konoka to make you feel better by any means necessary."

"So wait...Konoka...basically gave me her virginity because Negi.."

"Stop." Hikari says. "Konoka really wanted to have that moment with you." "I don't know why myself, but she did. So I cast the birth control spell on her before she met you in the baths."

Kenshin stared. Hikari looked back. "What?"

"I don't know what weirds me out more...the fact that I just had sex with my childhood friend...or the fact that my girlfriend was the one who set it up." Kenshin says.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way until they came up to a meadow.

"..." Kenshin looked ahead and saw a headstone. He walked up to it and read aloud. "Kuroshi Tsuki Ryuushin. Born March 7th 1968-Died April 25th 2003." "..."

"Before you start thinking anything about your sisters, Miyuki especially hating you for this I want to tell you something." Hikari says.

Kenshin turned toward her. "What?"

Hikari took a breath and began to tell her story.

_Flashback_

_The night before Ryuushin's death._

_Hikari POV_

I slept soundly in my bed when a figure dove in through my window. My eyes snapped open and turned to find Ryuushin staring down at me. Was it Ryuushin, or this new persona of his. I didn't know.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded. "You're going to try to kill me again?"

"Hikari..."

"!" _"That voice..." _I looked up at him. "R-Ryuushin?"

"Y-Yeah it's me." Ryuushin says his voice and face visibly straining.

"What's wrong..?" I ask numbly..

"It's my inner demon...he's trying to take me over." Ryuushin began coughing violently. I immediately noticed blood in his hands and grew worried.

"Ryuushin that's not all is it? !" I asked. "What's going on!"

"No time to explain that much." Ryuushin says. "I've come to say goodbye."

"Goodbye...?" I say. "You can't mean...?"

"Tomorrow night my inner demon and Kenshin's plan to kill our children Hikari..." Ryuushin says. "I plan to allow Kenshin or whoever fights me tomorrow to kill me."

"What? ! No! !" I shouted at him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

Ryuushin grabbed hold of my face and rammed his lips against mine. I started to feel faint...tired as my eyes start to slide shut.

"Ryuu...shin..." I said as he placed me back into my bed.

The last thing I hear him say is. "I'm sorry...my love." He leapt out of the window as Eishun chased after him.

_Flashback End Hikari POV End._

Kenshin stared at Hikari. "Dad...wanted me to kill him."

"It was better to die helping you...then to live as a prisoner of his own body." Hikari says.

Kenshin looked down at the headstone an impassive look on his face. "If you want to cry Kenshin..."

"What right do I have." Kenshin says.

"Huh?" Hikari says.

"What right do I have to cry." Kenshin says turning toward her. "I have none."

"Why do you say that?" Hikari says.

"I resolved to kill this man...even knowing he was under possession." Kenshin says narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"You were only trying to protect your sisters!" Hikari says.

"I could have...I could have saved him!" Kenshin shouts. "If I had just been able to knock him out!"

"How could you know that?" Hikari says.

"I saved you didn't I?" Kenshin says. "Something people told me was impossible...yet I pulled it off."

"!" Hikari stared at him in shock unable to come up with a retort.

Kenshin walked away from the headstone. "I thought so...I'll be waiting over here for you."

Kenshin left leaving Hikari alone. She turned toward the headstone a solemn expression on her face. "What would you do Ryuushin?" "You knew him better than I did..." "You knew him when he was innocent...and happy."

Back with Kenshin he waited observing the ruins of Ryuu No Sato. _**"Geez kid you think you could have handle that any shittier?"  
><strong>_

"_Ryuujin I'm not in the mood right now." Kenshin thought._

"_**That woman you just yelled at just lost her husband." Ryuujin says. **_

"_When did you develop a sense of empathy?" Kenshin thought._

"_Kenshin what I think he's trying to say is that if you don't want to mourn properly over Ryuushin's death then fine, but don't take out your frustrations on your mother and sisters." Arika says. "They're hurting just as badly as you are." _

Kenshin looked up to the sky. He heard the leaves rustling and turned around finding Hikari. "Ready?"

"Yes." Hikari says.

"Mom...I'm uh...I'm sorry..for shouting." Kenshin says bowing his head.

Hikari nodded as she sent them back. They reappeared at Eishun's. "It's OK I guess...if you don't want to cry then it's your choice."

"Thank you." Kenshin says.

"But Kenshin, it's not healthy to keep it all bottled in." Hikari says. "If you ever feel like talking about it... I would appreciate it if you came to me."

"Came to you?" Kenshin says. "Mom we're leaving today."

"Well, Yukari and Miyuki asked me if I would come back with you three and I told them I would decide on it after I told you." Hikari says. "What do you think?"

"Well...if I were you I guess I really wouldn't want to spend my time in a space that my lover and I spent a lot of time." Kenshin says. "It would bring back too many memories of what I lost." "If you want to come with us...That's your choice."

"OK." Hikari says.

"It also would be more convenient if you came with because my inner demon is still out there." "He could come after you." Kenshin says.

"I agree." Hikari says. "Come on, I could use some help packing."

(break)

_The next day_

_Mahora._

The day from that point on had passed by pretty uneventfully. Setsuna had tried to leave saying something about a law of her people to which Evangeline pointed out that those same people had kicked her out of their tribe and Konoka and Negi had stopped her. Kazumi had snapped risque pictures of everyone in their class to their ire. Kenshin had confiscated the pictures and put them away so Kazumi wouldn't use them as blackmail on the other students.

He, his sisters and mother were walking toward Evangeline's cottage where Konoemon had decided Hikari would stay along with Kenshin, Evangeline and Chachamaru. His reasoning was that he felt Hikari would be able to rein Kenshin in if he ever lost control of Ryuujin's Avarice again. Kenshin still had not had a chance to talk to Ryomen about their partnership, but she had gotten in touch with him telepathically and told him that she needed rest before making the journey to his world again so it would have to wait anyway.

Kenshin turned to his left. "What is it Kenshin?" Hikari asks.

"Come out!" Kenshin says his left eye glowing.

Miyuki brought out her quarterstaff and Yukari set her hand on Kazeken's hilt. A white aura surrounded Hikari as her hair began dyeing white.

The bushes rustled and out walked two people. One had long grey hair and a long grey beard, both hung down past his waist. He looked elderly, but by no means frail wearing a thick pitch black Kimono. The other Kenshin recognized instantly. She had long raven black hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her skin was ashy pale and her eyes were a deep shade of yellow with slitted pupils. She wore a skin tight white kimono with two jade snakes coiling upward.

Kenshin glared at the woman. "You..." He immediately unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku and transformed his arms.

The man held his hand up. "Boy before you act rashly this woman has information you and your kinsmen might want to hear."

Kenshin turned to him. "And just who the hell are you?"

"_**So...you've finally come old man." Ryuujin says.**_

"If you must know immediately my name is Yama." He answers. "I am the True Shinigami."

Kenshin and the others were immediately put on edge. _"What is someone like him doing here?" Hikari thought._

"_The True Shinigami?" Miyuki thought._

"_So this guy's stronger than any of the False Shinigami?" Yukari thought._

"**_Master?"_** **_Yukari thought._**

"And I'm the goddamn Life-Maker." Kenshin spat sarcastically.

What he didn't expect was for Yama to laugh. "Ho ho ho I had no idea your name was Hottan." "How has things been for you since your tangle with my fourth student?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at him. "I was being sarcastic you old bastard."

"Kenshin." Hikari says. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you."

"Ha ha ha." Yama laughed. "Worry not young one I have a sense of humor." "Although I am surprised that your lack of fear chosen one."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the title. Yama crossed his arms. "I shall explain later, but Miss Orochi if you would."

Kenshin glared as the woman walked up to him. "It's been awhile boy."

"I could have went longer without seeing you Yurina." Kenshin says.

"If it's about what I did when we met I would like to extend my apologies." Kenshin reached his hand forward and grasped Yurina by the neck.

"Apologize?" Kenshin says. "You're full of it." "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Kenshin-nii what's up?" Yukari says. "Why are you so angry at this woman?"

"Remember me telling you I was raped by someone?" Kenshin says. "This is her." "Stay back I got this."

Yama appeared next to him and grasped his wrist making him let Yurina go. "She won't be able to say much with you crushing her windpipe Kenshin."

Kenshin turned his head to him momentarily. _"I didn't even sense him move...what the hell?" _

Yurina caught her breath and cleared her throat. "I apologized because I was not exactly myself when we had our run in."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Go on..."

"Answer me this question." "What happens when a demon goes through a heat cycle without having sex?" Yurina asks.

"What kind of question is that?" Hikari says. "Every demon knows that if you do not sate your lust during a heat cycle that lust carries on to the next one."

"Exactly." Kenshin says.

"Well by the time we met I had been unable to sate said lust for five years." Yurina says. "A heat cycle occurs once a month sooo..."

Kenshin blanched. "You ignored your heat cycles for 60 months? !"

"That's right." Yurina says.

"Then what the hell was with the poison? !" Kenshin says. "You could have just came up to me and said you needed help!"

"Like I said." Yurina says. "I was not myself, I was willing to do anything to finally sate my lust and when I found you that fateful day it took over." "Believe me if I retained my sanity that day I would have came to you and requested your help."

Kenshin pinched the bridge of his nose waving his hand to signal everyone to relax and disarm. "OK...whatever I accept your apology, but that's it." He sniffed the air. "You smell like someone I know."

"Would it happen to be Hebi Orochi?" Yurina asks.

"You know her?" Kenshin asks.

"I AM her." Yurina says.

"Wait a second...now I'm confused." Kenshin says. "When I met you after we fought you asked me to craft a charm to free you from your father...I think Yamata was his name...yeah free you from his control." "Then when you took advantage of me you claimed to be Hebi's mother...now that you're telling me you're the same person, I have to ask what the hell was the charm for?"

Yurina sighed. "I am a demon summoner much like you." "However many years ago I had a run in with the Yondaime Shinigami and he sealed my ability to summon." "I wanted to be able to check in with my brethren without having to travel to Makai."

"Is something going on in Makai?" Kenshin asks.

"I don't know." Yurina says. "That's why I need to have my summoning abilities restored."

"Hang on I'll check in with Sheena, the white tiger Taiyoukai." Kenshin says.

He tries to summon Sheena to no avail. "What the?" He tries again. "Huh?"

"It would seem she's busy." Yurina says.

"I guess." Kenshin says. "On to other business though. The old man there said you had information about something we'd like to hear about."

"Right." Yurina says. "First I would like to extend my condolences about your father's death." "He was a great man."

Kenshin crossed his arms while Hikari, Yukari and Miyuki nodded. "Thanks...now what's the information you needed to share."

"I heard he was in a fight with you when he died." Yurina says. "That he died in front of you when he had you backed against a tree."

"Yeah what about it?" Kenshin asks.

"Kenshin your father was deathly ill." Yurina says. "He had been for the last twenty years."

Kenshin's brow went into his hairline as his sisters and mother gasped. "Explain, and why aren't my sisters or myself at the very least sick?"

"Because it's not hereditary." Yurina says. "It would be better if I just showed you." She flashed through some hand signs as her eyes glew. _"Sleep."_

Slowly Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari fell to the ground unconscious. "This will only take a bit." Yurina says turning to Yama.

"Take as much time as you need." Yama says. "I'm not going anywhere."

Yurina nodded and took a seat going into meditation.

Yurina appeared before the four. "What the hell was that all about? !" Yukari shouts.

"I had to put you to sleep to show you what I needed to show you." Yurina says. "Now lets get started."

The area around them began shifting. Kenshin and his family shielded their eyes as a bright light shone. When the light died down Hikari looked around. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. "This...This is."

"The Gravekeeper's Palace during the Schismatic War on Mundus Magicus." "The war's final battle to be exact." "In fact if you look off in the distance over there you'll see your old master dueling Ryuujin with his sister in the battle that would propel him to legendary status." "Sadly however neither of them made it out of the battle alive if you remember."

"Now then to the matter at hand." Yurina says as things begin moving. A body went flying by Kenshin. It was a male who caught himself and slid across the floor. "!" Kenshin stared surprised as the ladies, sans Yurina gasped. It was a younger Ryuushin holding Kazeken and Ryuuga at the ready. Kenshin turned his head as a larger muscled man in a cloak walked by him.

"Why don't you just give up boy?" "It's clear you're never going to defeat me." He said.

Ryuushin wiped the blood off his lips smirking. "Hah!" "Don't you know old man? !" "Fighting the tough ones is half the fun!" Ryuushin flashed above the man and fired a Katensho at point blank.

The man walked out of the smoke unscathed and slammed his knee into Ryuushin's chest driving the wind out of him. "Gah!" He grabbed Ryuushin by his hair and lifted him up. "It's over boy." "You're finished."

Ryuushin glared at him. "Why do you roll over and do what he wants?" "Answer me that...you're supposed to be a high ranking demon aren't you?"

The man smirked at Ryuushin. "It's not really that I'm rolling over boy." "I just enjoy a good slaughter." "Seeing what's going on out there makes me think I've gotten my money's worth." "I must say I was not expecting a god to grace us with his presence...even if he ascended to that position from my own world." He said looking out toward Ryuujin. "That man he's fighting could probably give me a better fight than you could."

Ryuushin swiped Kazeken upward cutting the man's arm off. He jumped back as the cloaked man stared in disinterest at him. "You fool."

Ryuushin thrust Ryuuga forward. _"Makai-ka Furass- URK!" _

Before Ryuushin could finish calling out his attack the man rushed forward and stabbed a knife through his heart. The man smirked and kicked Ryuushin in the stomach as a portal opened up behind him.

Ryuushin began coughing up blood as his heart healed. "Wh-What was that all about? !"

"Well then...the poison should be nice and into your bloodstream by now." Ryuushin's eyes widened as the man stepped into the portal. "So long Kuroshi boy..."

"WAIT!" "What do you mean by poison? !" Ryuushin shouts.

The vision ended. Hikari turned to Yurina. "How do you know about this?"

"After Ryuushin's second attempt in getting you back he nearly died, Hottan took back Yukari and sent Kenshin to suffer in Megalomesembria." "I found him laying in a pool of his own blood so I took him and healed him in a cave I had been staying in." Yurina says. "The recovery took two years given the extent of his wounds and his body's poor health."

The area shifted again and Ryuushin was sitting in a cot with Yurina next to him sitting cross legged. "So what do you think it is?" Ryuushin asks.

Yurina held a vial of clear slimy liquid. "This is definitely a poison from one of my summons." "You say you got into a fight with a high ranking demon during the Gravekeeper's Palace battle?"

"Yes, but he wasn't a snake demon." "I know that much." Ryuushin says. "The guy was insanely powerful though. He made my master's power look second rate in comparison."

"Hmm." Yurina says. "He may have forced one of my demons to give him their venom and then made a poison out of it and coated a dagger in said poison."

"What are the symptoms of being hit with this poison?" Ryuushin asks.

"I'm not too sure, but seeing your body's steady decline in health coupled with your use of Ryuujin's Avarice I would say that it is slowly killing you." Yurina says. "I would refrain from using Ryuujin's Avarice ever again." "The strain it puts on your body allows the poison to spread easier."

"I see... are there any cures?" Ryuushin asks.

Yurina shook her head. "I'm sorry...but I don't know what demon of mine he got the venom from nor do I know how the poison was made." "There is no known cure."

"I see." Ryuushin says. "How much time do you think I have?"

"At the least I would say five years." Yurina says. "Further than that is up to you." "I would advise you to refrain from fighting as well if at all possible." "When you get your family back..."

Ryuushin held his hand up stopping her. "I know...don't say anything more."

(break)

_Back outside._

Kenshin, Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari woke up and got back to their feet. Yurina rose to her feet and stared at Kenshin. "So...that's that." "I've given you the information I said I would."

"Thank you." Hikari says. "It's comforting to know that none of us had an ultimately direct hand in his death."

"However." Yama says. "It could be said that if my eighth student hadn't taken control of him he would have lived."

"Had I not fought him..he would have lived as well." Kenshin says looking up toward the sky. He sighed.

"Now may not be the best time, but have you finished the charm?" Yurina asks.

"No I'm sorry." Kenshin says. "By the time I got to RyuuTaisho he and Aki had almost completely forgotten their lives." "RyuuTaisho had forgotten the charm."

Yurina sighed. "I was afraid that would happen."

"Do you happen to know where I could find information about it?" Kenshin says. "If not I can't help you."

"You could probably check the old tribal grounds of the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans." "Granted they haven't been swept off the map." Yurina says. She tosses him a snake statue. "If you find anything out let me know."

"Fine." Kenshin says. "If you find anything out about that demon that poisoned our father let me know."

"Very well." Yurina says. "Till next time." She disappeared leaving the group alone with the god of death.

Kenshin looked over at him. "First things first old timer." "What was with that title you addressed me with...chosen one."

"I will explain that later." Yama says.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Kenshin says. "Now what are you doing here?" He looked out to the left. "I'm surprised the natural power you're exuding isn't attracting attention."

"You and your family are the only ones that can sense me." Yama says. "To anyone else I would appear as a normal old man."

Kenshin nodded figuring that to be the case. Yama continued. "Now as to what I'm doing here." "For one I'm here to fill the void left by the Yondaime."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Great...more voices in my head." Yama chuckled at this.

"Sorry, but it's more to keep tabs on Shin Tatsu-kun if anything." Yama says.

"Hey hey hey!" Ryuujin strode out of Kenshin's body angrily. "Don't go using my old name like that!" "I haven't used that moniker in years!"

"But it still is your name Shin, so I will call you that whether you like it or not." Yama says. "Unless of course..."

ZanRyuu appeared in Ryuujin's hands. "Oh I've been waiting to kick your smug old ass for awhile."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Kenshin shouts gaining the two god's attention. "Are you two trying to turn Mahora into a parking lot? !" "That's what a fight between you would do!"

"He's right you know Shin Tatsu." Yama whispered so that only Ryuujin could hear him. "Master wouldn't appreciate part of the world being obliterated because of us."

ZanRyuu disappeared from Ryuujin's grasp as the dragon god huffed. "Whatever."

Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari blinked as the situation was seemingly diffused "So wait...this is Ryuujin?" Yukari says pointing at the black haired dragon god.

"That's right." Yama says.

Ryuujin crossed his arms looking away in annoyance. "Oh by the way Shin come here for a moment." Ryuujin growled and walked up to the death god and had something whispered in his ear. His eyes widened into an angry glare. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO TRAIN HIM? !"

"You're the only one who knows the sword style young Kenshin uses." Yama says.

"WAIT WHAT? !" Kenshin shouts. "I have to take my cues from this bastard? !"

Ryuujin and Kenshin glare at one another. Yama cleared his throat. "You two might as well start learning to enjoy one another's company, because you two are going to be Master and Disciple starting now."

"Don't expect me to start kissing your ass." Kenshin says staring right into the dragon god's eyes with a heated glare.

"Don't expect me to start acting all nice to you either you little bastard." Ryuujin says returning the glare. "If you can't keep up that's your problem."

Something occurred to the two. "Hey wait a minute!" Kenshin says.

"If we're going to be training together what the hell are you going to be doing? !" Ryuujin finished.

Yama disappeared and reappeared behind Yukari. "Well I do believe Kenshin has a twin in need of training." He set his hand on her shoulder. "So I do believe I'll be taking her under my wing."

"Wh-Wha? !" Yukari says turning to the god of death. "S-Seriously? !"

"Yes...is that a problem?" Yama asks. "Unlike with Kenshin you have a control problem do you not?" "That's why you never really use my powers."

"H...How did you?" Yukari says.

"Your family are the only ones that can make use of my powers." "I keep tabs on you three regularly." Yama says.

"Wait...why doesn't Onii-Chan have a control problem?" Miyuki asks.

"I was wondering the same...why is that?" "In a fight a little while ago both Yukari and I lost control of the Shinigami abilities." Kenshin says.

"That was Yondai." Yama says. "He wanted you to believe that you had a control problem so you wouldn't use the Shinigami abilities out of anxiousness that it would happen again." "However you can control your abilities perfectly." "The most I could teach you is the Divine Blast how to summon my weapon and how to refine your eye techniques Kami Shouheki and Taimu Agata, but your training with Shin Tatsu comes first."

"That doesn't answer the question though." Yukari says.

"Because, those who have died and came back from death have in turn mastered it." Yama says. "Five years ago, Kenshin had died only to be revived by you." He says pointing his finger at Hikari. "The other ways are with rigorous training, or by besting me in combat." "Now then come." "We have training to do."

Yama, Yukari, Ryuujin and Kenshin walk away toward Evangeline's cottage. Miyuki hung her head. "What's wrong Miyuki-Chan."

"I guess...I kind of feel left out." Miyuki says. "Onii-Chan and Onee-Chan have special trainers and I'm left back."

Hikari nodded and stroked her chin in thought. "Well Miyuki-Chan if you want I could help you train." "I was kind of there when that bastard Hottan did his little experiments."

"OK!" Miyuki says pulling Hikari by the arms.

"Auuahh!" Hikari says. "Mi-Miyuki-Chan slow down!"

(break)

_Resort._

"Sooo let me get this straight." Evangeline says. "The old man is the god of death." "The horned black haired guy that looks like his body was chiseled out of marble is Ryuujin, the Avaricious, and you just expect me to let you four train here?" She says turning to Kenshin and Yukari.

"I'm not exactly thrilled with training with that pain in the ass either." Kenshin and Ryuujin say at the same time. They turn to each other glaring. "WHAT WAS THAT? !"

"Lovely." Evangeline says. "Those two obviously hate each other." "It's bad enough I got to train Negi to better use her magic, but you two gods will wreck the place."

"You needn't worry about your resort being destroyed." Yama says. "I'll fortify every inch of the place if you need me to."

"I would go ahead and take the offer." Atsuki says calling out to Evangeline. "Yama-Dono's barriers are top notch. Nothing will be destroyed." "Ryuujin could rage around all day and do nothing in terms of damage."

The day after the big battle at Kyoto, Kotarou had told his sister that he wanted to travel some more. Atsuki however wished to pick up where she left off with Kenshin. So Kenshin offered to drop Kotarou off somewhere with his communicator's warp function. Kotarou however refused saying half the fun was in the trip. Kenshin relented and tossed him a communicator saying it didn't have a warp function, but if he ever wanted to speak with his sister she's a call away. He also informed him that he had cleared Kotarou's name of any wrong doing, by consorting with the Kansai Rouges so he wouldn't have to worry about being arrested. Kotarou offered his condolences toward Ryuushin and thanked him before leaving saying they'll meet again soon.

"That right." Evangeline says turning toward her. "Well then. Do what you want just keep it away from me while I'm trying to relax."

Evangeline walked away and Yama turned to Yukari holding a book out to her. "Take this, it will be the first leg of your training." "Next, will be working on your swordplay which Ryuujin and I will both help with."

"WHAT? !" Ryuujin shouts.

"Thanks, but...what is it?" Yukari asks.

"It's a book written in demon tongue on illusions and demon spells." Yama says. "In addition to working on your abilities with assimilation and controlling my abilities you will also be improving your prowess with illusions."

"Huh." Yukari flips open the book and finds a spell she liked and chanted. She aimed it at Kenshin who was embroiled in a glaring match with Ryuujin .

Kenshin's body jerked upward before he turned to her with a dull look in his eyes. Yukari blinked as he went to a knee in front of her. "What is your wish Yukari-Sama?"

"Eh?" Yukari says.

"Oh the subservience illusion." Yama says. "A personal favorite of mine when I was younger." "It allows you to confuse people into thinking you're their master just so long as they aren't aware of it being cast on them." "Seeing as Kenshin and Tatsu were glaring at each other the whole time the former wasn't paying any attention to us."

"So...I can give whatever command I wish to him?" Yukari asks.

"Just one right now, and it'd have to be something they unconsciously or consciously want." "As you improve with it they will bend to your will so long as they both, don't know how to dispel the illusion and until ten or so minutes have passed."

"Really?" Yukari says. She looks down at Kenshin who was still kneeling in front of her, then she looked over toward Negi who was resting from her training with Evangeline while looking at a large scroll. A devious smirk crawled across her face. "Hey Kenshin."

"Yes, Yukari-Sama?" Kenshin asks.

"Go over to Negi and..." She whispered into his ear.

"Yes, Yukari-Sama." Kenshin walked up behind Negi. She turned to him hearing his footsteps. "Oh Kenshin," She smiled setting the scroll down. "What is it?"

Without warning Kenshin placed both of his hands on Negi's breasts and started rolling and kneading them around in his hands. Hyyaa!" Negi gasps. "K-Kenshin..!" "What are you doing? !"

"Negi, I...want to take the next step in our relationship..." Kenshin says not stopping his hands.

"E-E-EH? ! !" Negi yelped a scarlet hue painted across her cheeks. "R-Right...h-here?"

"Why should the location matter?" Kenshin says leaning into her.

Negi hung her head blushing she was about to give an answer when Evangeline kicked Kenshin in the head. "Proposition her for sex later you horny demon!" "We're still training here!"

Kenshin caught himself on his hands and knees and shook his head. "What just...happened?"

Yukari kept a straight face as Kenshin walked back to them. Inside however she was laughing. _"Oh my god I'm gonna have so much fun with this!" _

Yama turned his head to see Miyuki and Hikari sparing with quarterstaves. "Your legs are spaced too far apart." Hikari instructed.

"Working on it." Miyuki says.

"Don't 'work on it' just do it." Hikari says slipping her staff in between Miyuki's legs and knocking one of her legs out from under her.

"Auuaah!" Miyuki fell backward landing on her butt and rubbed her ankle. "Damn..."

"Don't get down on yourself." Hikari says extending her hand to Miyuki. "It's not like I'm expecting you to be able to go one on one with me so soon."

"I know..." Miyuki says pulling herself up. "Let's keep going."

"Ahem." Ryuujin says gaining Kenshin's attention.

"What?" Kenshin says.

"Sit down." Ryuujin says taking a seat crosslegged in front of him.

Kenshin did so and narrowed his eyes. "What now?"

"First off I want to tell you that your swordplay and overall mastery of what your family calls the Kuroishi no Ken sword style...sucks." Ryuujin says.

"What?" Kenshin says.

"Don't sit there and argue that it doesn't." Ryuujin says. "Whenever someone starts besting you, you go straight to the charms, the imari, and the Katensho." "You do very well with doing that I'll admit, but eventually you'll run into someone who has immunities to both and he or she will kill your sorry ass."

"That's why I'm..."

"No excuses." Ryuujin says. "I've watched your fights and your stances are sloppy at best and your guard is laughable." "Part of that is due to you now constantly needing to shield your heart, but I digress." "If you were a master of the style you wouldn't have to worry so much about that

Kenshin narrowed his eyes further unable to come up with a retort. Ryuujin continued. Although seeing as we're going to be training you in the Kuroishi no Ken,I have to inform you as to what it was supposed to be when I invented it."

"What was it?" Yukari asks looking up from her book.

"It was meant to be an elemental sword style." "Taking the elements into your body and using them in your attacks." Ryuujin says. "Knowing the stances is one thing, but knowing how to meld the elements is another."

"How does that work?" Yukari asks noticing Kenshin was stewing at the talk down the god had given him. "Also who is better at knowing the stances me or him?"

"You." Ryuujin answers simply. "While Kenshin was busy with his job that he only took you on half the time, you were free to train."

"That was also spurned on by you remember?" Kenshin says accusingly.

"I digress." Ryuujin says still speaking with Yukari. "What little time he had between that was spent with yourself, that Negi girl, your father and mother or drawing up more charms." "All of these necessary to him, but it caused him to neglect that aspect of his training."

"You're a master of it." Yukari says. "Show us how it looks."

Ryuujin stands up and yanks Kenshin to his feet. "Alright boy stand there and wait for further instruction."

"Would it kill you to use my name?" Kenshin says.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Ryuujin says backing up a few meters. He bit his thumb and swiped the blood onto his palm. A gray zanbatou-shaped bokken appeared in his hand. "First I should show you the power of the wind." "First however." Ryuujin's arms and legs transformed.

"Wait a second what the hell? !" Kenshin says. "You have to use your own avarice to use the elements? !"

"No you idiot watch." Ryuujin began charging him. Kenshin ducked under an easily telegraphed slash at his neck charging youki into his legs and kicking the dragon god away.

"Hm...I see you remembered to use youki to hit me this time." Ryuujin notes.

"Well when you almost break your fist punching someone you tend to recall how to not let it happen again." Kenshin replied. "Now what was that all about?"

"You saw how slowly I was moving right?" Ryuujin says looking over at Yukari, then Kenshin.

"Yeah." Yukari says.

"I figured you to be faster." Kenshin says. "Even using Avarice."

"Well I don't know that freakin' Shundou move you two use so of course I'm going to be slow." Ryuujin says glaring at Kenshin. "Now then..." A great wind picked up around the dragon god. "Rage around as you please oh playful wind!"

Kenshin shielded his eyes until the wind died down. When he looked ahead Ryuujin was nowhere to be found. He looked over at Yukari whose eyes were locked on something behind him. He turned to find Ryuujin smirking down at him. "This is for earlier." Ryuujin rammed his fist in Kenshin's stomach knocking him away. As he flew Ryuujin appeared above him and knocked his face into the ground.

(Cough! Cough!) "Ok...maybe I deserved that one." Kenshin says. "How did you move so fast?"

"That's the power of taking wind inside you." Ryuujin says. "The weight and pressure of Avarice mean nothing to a master of wind." "Your bones will still strain, but you will not be slow." "Now then you try."

"Wait wait wait." Yukari says. "I've read about something like this, it says you have to have a contract to even talk to the elemental spirits."

"Exactly, I'm going to be punching him through." Ryuujin says. "Literally."

"Wha-!" Kenshin crumpled to the ground as Ryuujin knocked him out cold.

"Was that really necessary?" Yukari asks. "I could have put him to sleep with an illusion in this book."

Ryuujin laughed. "Yeah, but my way's more entertaining." "Maybe training the kid won't be so bad."

"Why do you say that?" Yukari asks.

"Because I get to wail on the kid as much as I want!" Ryuujin says his laughing getting louder and more boisterous.

Yukari sweatdropped and turned to her twin brother. _"I do not envy you Kenshin-nii."_

(break)

Kenshin looked around. "I am so gonna kick that scaly bastard's ass when I wake up!"

"He he he." Kenshin heard a fickle giggling.

He looked around. "Hello?"

"Turn around." He heard.

"Huh?" Kenshin turned around. He saw a small, and I mean small girl flying around his torso. She was wearing a green dress with matching green boots that also matched her green hair which hung down past her waist. fanning out in three different directions at her left and right.

She stopped in front of him and giggled. "Your eyes are mismatched."

Kenshin blinked. "Uh...yeah?" He was unsure of how to take this girl's playfulness and teasing as she pointed something else out.

"You've got nekomimi on your head and dragon wings in your back!" "That's so weird!" She says.

"Y-Yeah...uh I know..um..I'm a dual breed." Kenshin says.

She stopped giggling and smiled at him. "You've also got my former master's power inside you." "By chance do you happen to know Shin Tatsu?"

Kenshin cast an annoyed glare to his left. "Yeah I know him."

"Eh?" "Do you not like him?"

"We get on each other's nerves often." Kenshin says.

The girl took a seat on Kenshin's head. "He he." "Tatsu-Chan gets on a lot of people's nerves."

"Uh...why are you so small?" Kenshin asks. "Uhm! I'm not meaning that in an insulting way, but..."

"Ha ha ha. Don't worry about it, I prefer to be this size." She says "I can change if you want."

"That's fine. I was just curious is all." Kenshin says.

The girl gasps overdramatically. "Curious? ! Are you trying to get yourself killed? !"

Kenshin shook his head chuckling. "Very funny."

"Thanks." She says.

"So...uh my name's Kenshin and you must be the spirit of wind." Kenshin says.

"Uh huh." "I could be called Kaze, Vente, Wind, but I think my favorite is Sylph." She says.

"Short for Slyphid?" Kenshin asked looking up at her. "Ah I get it, Sylph's the name of the fairy of the wind."

"Yup!" Slyph answers. "Although...I'm not too sure I wanna play with you yet."

"Well we did just meet." Kenshin says extending his finger out to her. Slyph hopped onto it and Kenshin brought her down to face level. "Could I make use of your power when I need it though?"

"Hmmm...OK!" Sylph says. "You seem like a nice enough kid." "It won't be much though OK? I wanna be sure I can trust you."

"I wouldn't loan something of mine out to someone I couldn't trust." Kenshin says.

Slyph looks behind her and pales. "Uh...I gotta go." "See ya." She sprung off Kenshin's finger and flew away.

"Hey wait!" Kenshin says extending his hand out to her. Flame swirled around him making him retract immediately. He turned around reaching for his sword only to realize it wasn't there. "Huh?"

"Looking for these?" Kenshin looked up to see a red skinned beauty staring down at him holding both his swords.

"Whoa hey your hair's on fire!" Kenshin says pointing at her head.

She merely laughed at him as the fire shifted forming a twin ponytail hairstyle. "Oh no no no all is well it's supposed to be like this."

"Uh...OK." Kenshin says. He looked down and noticed something else about this woman. She was stark freaking nude! He turns his head paling. "So...are you like the spirit of fire or something?"

"That's right." "You could call me Flame, Blaze, Ka, but my favorite so far is Salamander." She answers. "Was Slyph just here?"

"Uh...yeah?" Kenshin says. "How'd you know?"

"Shin-baka sent you to our collective space." Salamander answered. "It's a pain to travel to one certain place from our respective habitats in Makai so we just drift off to a meditative state and here we are." "Used for emergencies of course."

"Uh...hows my bein' here an emergency?" Kenshin asks.

"It's not." Salamander says. "You notice the spirit of water Undine and the spirit of earth Gnome are absent right?"

"Yeah? Then again I don't know what they look like or what their power feels like." Kenshin says.

"Of course of course." Salamander says her hair shifting to a front braided ponytail. "By the way...why are you looking away."

"Because you're in the buff!" Kenshin says his cheeks flaring.

"What clothes am I gonna wear surrounded by fire?" Salamander asks pointedly. "Besides if you've seen one naked body you've seen them all right?"

"I guess, but some do look way better than others..." Kenshin says turning toward her.

"Hm hm hm." Salamander says. "Was that supposed to be compliment?"

"If you want it to be." Kenshin shrugged.

Salamander appeared in front of him her face less than an inch from his own. Kenshin felt sweat forming all over his body as the flames burned around him. "So you're Shin-baka's new prodigy, let's hope you turn out better than his last one did."

"He had a previous student?" Kenshin asks.

"It's not my place to say, but he is also a master of the elements like Shin Tatsu himself." Salamander says. "Meaning he has met and bested us four, but somewhere along the line he became corrupt."

"Well that's not happening to me." Kenshin says.

"Well then..." Salamander surprised Kenshin, by kissing him on the lips. Kenshin felt an pleasurable heat travel throughout his body as she pulled away. "We'll see."

"Hey wait." Kenshin says as the spirit of fire strode away from him. "What did you mean by he bested the four of you."

"If you want to gain complete mastery of the elements, you will need to come to Makai after your training is complete and see Slyph, Gnome, Undine and myself." Salamander says. "Be wary, we do not take comers lightly and the punishment for wasting our time is enslavement to the one you lost to, she may even eat you."

Kenshin gulped paling as Salamander licked her lips at the end of her statement. "Kinda like with Ryomen..."

"Eh?" Salamander says. "You've met Ryo-Chan?"

"Met her?" Kenshin says. "I tamed her."

"I see...you're already off to a good start." Salamander says. "Tell her I said hi next time you summon her for me would you?"

"Sure." Kenshin says. He felt his vision fading as the spirit strode away.

(break)

_Back outside._

Kenshin's eyes opened to find Evangeline crouched over him. "Evangeline..." He says a slight grin tugging at his lips.

"What?" Evangeline says.

"Why aren't you wearing panties?" Kenshin asks.

Evangeline buried her fist into Kenshin's stomach. "He's fine." She says striding away from him.

"Ooowwww." Kenshin groaned.

"So what the hell happened kid?" Ryuujin asked. "I only sent you to meet Sylph." "A light breeze enveloped you like I anticipated, but then you started sweating like crazy worrying your girlfriend to death."

"The spirit of fire, Salamander came to me as well." Kenshin says.

"I thought so." Ryuujin says. "She still call me Shin-baka?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says.

Ryuujin groaned. "I thought so."

"She also mentioned a previous student." Kenshin says

Ryuujin stared down at him, before closing his eyes sighing. "Damn you Salamander."

Kenshin sprung to his feet. "I just brought it up because I didn't take you to be the teaching type."

"That idiot would be the reason why." Ryuujin says. "Enough about this. Catch." He tossed a similar bokken like his own to Kenshin who caught it. "In addition to repairing your sword technique I'll also be teaching you and your sister Zanbatou-jutsu." "When you lost control you swung ZanRyuu like a wild animal trying whatever you thought would work." "That was disgraceful."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at him. "Excuse me for never having used a zanbatou before then."

"Before we begin...why aren't you wearing your eyepatch?" Ryuujin asks.

Kenshin's left eye looked upward as he pondered. "Well...it's just I don't feel a drain from it anymore."

"Really?" Ryuujin says. "Strange. Have to ask Yama about it later." "Anyway! Let's Begin!"

The focus panned upward as Kenshin's agonized screams echoed throughout the resort.

(break)

In the demon world Makai sat a grand city that served as it's capital. It was called Rashoumen, not to be confused with the Rashoumon gates which have been said to be the gates of hell itself. At the northern edge of the capital sat Demon King's Castle or Maouzyou. Inside the keep of this castle sat at a rectangular table a collection of demons said to be the strongest of their kinds. Near the middle of this table was Sheena, The queen of the White Tiger clan and Kenshin's Zenki.

Sheena looked around. "Does anyone else know why we've all been summoned here?"

"You got me beat Sheena." A fox demon with nine tails swinging about behind her answered. "I wish I knew, but Alipheese asked me to call all the Taiyoukai here, you especially."

"Me?" Sheena asks. "Tamamo, what does Maou want with me."

Tamamo shook her head petting one of her fluffy blonde tails. "Like I said I don't know." "Have you done anything to incur his anger?"

"No." Sheena says. "I've been busy with my clan's matters and being summoned on top of that." "So unless he's made summoning illegal which would be complete and utter B.S. Then no I haven't."

"Hmm..how is that cute little summoner of yours doing anyway?" Tamamo asks. "Last time I saw him he was pulling us apart."

"Fine I guess." Sheena says. "He was in kind of a bind last time I saw him."

"I see." Tamamo turns toward her with a playful grin. "Come on Sheena-Chan you gotta let me play with him sometime."

"Ugh...for the last time Tamamo no." Sheena says. "If I can't do anything with him neither can you."

"Why can't you?" Tamamo asks.

"He's with someone." Sheena says.

Tamamo's expression deflated. "Again?" "I thought he was swearing off women for awhile."

"I did too." Sheena says.

The doors to the keep swung open and a silver-haired snake woman or lamia slithered out flanked by another woman with maroon colored hair and green scaled dragon limbs. The lamia wore a black half jacket with light purple lining that showed off her cleavage and midriff nicely. Her tail was covered in dark scales the dyed into a lighter red color as it reached the tip of her tail. She wore a gold belt as well that had black extensions shielding her vagina from view.

The dragon woman wore a set of armor that covered her breasts and stomach and a headband. Sheena turned to the lamia. "Lady Alice, er...Alipheese, what are we here for if you don't mind me asking."

Alice sighed. "Let's wait...my _**husband**_ his royal guard and the seer have yet to arrive.

"Someone ring for me?" A man says appearing on the table taking a seat on the table He wore a thick black cloak, but Alice could tell he was smiling at her.

"Hello seer." Alice says. "I do hope this sudden meeting hasn't put anything on hold for you."

The seer got up off the table and walked toward her. He took her hand which was clothed by a black skintight glove that ended at her elbow and kissed the back of her palm "For you my lady I would put my life on hold."

Some whooping and cat calling was heard in the chamber. Alice shook her head and smirked. "You're loyalty is comforting in these difficult times."

"Damn flirt." The dragon woman says glaring off to the side. In a blink the seer appeared in front of her.

"Oh Granberia-Sempai I didn't mean to leave you out." "Would you like to have me assist you with something?" Seer asks.

"The dragon woman now know was Granberia glared indignantly and punched him over the head. "Don't say things like that so casually you moron!"

"I gotta say one of the ups with this is that we all get to see the Seer make a fool out of himself." Sheena says.

"Right?" Tamamo says laughing.

"Ah, but it would seem the fun's over." Seer says looking past Alice seeing five figures walking into the room. "HERE HE COMES TO WRECK THE DAY! ! !"

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to eviscerate you Seer." A gruff sounding voice said.

Seer chuckled as four men in white robes walked into the room. "Did I accidentally interrupt one of your man to hand scenes again Inutora-San?"

One of the men, who had long black hair, narrow gray eyes, and whale like teeth glared. "I was not fuckin' wackin' it damn you!"

Seer chuckled even harder. "Inutora-San stop baring your teeth at me please!" "Your teeth look like a row of urinals! Every time you talk I wanna piss in your mouth!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Everyone roared with laughter, even Alice and Granberia who were usually reserved let out a giggle or two.

"DAMN YOU!" Inutora growled.

"Hey if you like the taste of piss that's on you." Seer says. "I'm not gonna sit here and judge you."

"THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!" Inutora shouts shooting toward him with his claws poised to strike.

"Inutora stop!" A loud boisterous voice shouted putting everyone barring the seer on edge.

Out walked a man who wore no shirt, a baggy pair of gray fighter's pants and a crown. His hair was gray done up regally in all sides except for the front, he had sickly black eyes save for the pupil which was white. His body was powerfully built and tanned in skin tone. This was the demon king or Maou as he preferred to be called.

"Ah Maou-Sama, what a pleasant surprise." Seer says.

Maou sighed gruffly. "You can peer into the future you knew I was coming."

"Ah you never miss a beat do you?" Seer says smiling.

"Funny how you're the only person in this room that doesn't feel the least bit scared of me." Maou says appearing in front of him. "Maybe I should teach you to fear me."

"What's there to fear?" Seer asks. "I've done nothing to incur your wrath my lord."

"Yes...but you're a fool." Maou says his eyes narrowing into a light glare. "I do not care for fools or jesters."

"Yet you have one guarding you." Seer says.

"HEY!" Inutora says.

"Hmph, fair enough." Maou says taking his seat at the end of the table. "We have an urgent matter to discuss."

"What is it Maou-Sama?" Tamamo asks.

A spherical screen came up. "The Ryomen Sukuna no Kami was released from her seal a couple of nights ago in the human world Mundus Vetus." Maou says. A picture of the Ryomen came up. "As you all know she was our greatest weapon before her unfortunate sealing at the hands of what is today known as the human Konoe family."

Everyone nodded. "This is good news isn't it?" Alice asks. "We should dispatch the Grand Cardinals to corral her into coming back."

Maou turned his head to glare at her. "That would be impossible now you twit."

"Why?" Sheena asks.

"Funny you should ask Sheena-Chan." Seer says.

"Huh?" Sheena says.

"Shortly after her release the Ryomen was challenged to what the Onmyoudo call a taming duel and was defeated." Maou says turning his head to glare at her.

"Wh-What's that got to do with me?" Sheena asks nervously.

"Because." Maou said his glare deepening. "It was your summoner who tamed her!"

Sheena stared up at the screen in shock as the image changed to reveal Kenshin standing over Ryomen with ZanRyuu at her neck. "!" "No way..."

The video feed from the battle played out and Maou stood up. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right now."

"I have one." Seer says before Sheena could answer.

"Oh this should be good." Maou says glaring at the Seer.

"Well let's just say you do kill Sheena-Chan." Seer says. "Her clan holds treaties with most of the demon clans in Makai and some more off the world." "If you killed her that would put the leaders of those clans on edge thinking they would be killed as well for something they had no control over." "They would soon revolt against you and a long bloody war would ensue that would cripple the Imperial Demonic Armies and leave them ripe and open for attack from outside forces." "Someone would eventually figure you out and that would be the end of you."

Maou glared. "What was that?"

"I can see the future, do you really want to chance on something like what I've just said transpiring?" Seer asks.

Maou glared up at the screen before pounding his fist on the table. "FINE!" "The white tiger queen can live, but the boy will die!"

"!" Sheena's eyes widen. "What? ! NO!"

"I believe that will be hard to accomplish for the Cardinals." Seer says grinning up at the screen. "In just these two short days he's already found himself a capable master."

"So?" Maou says. "Why should I care?" "If it's so much of a problem I'll go after him myself."

"Ooo!" Seer shivers involuntarily. "The big bad king of demons going to take down a mud blooded dual breed!"

"STOP JESTING AND TELL ME WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS YOU FOOL!" Maou shouts.

Seer laughed. "Simple." "His master is...Shin Tatsu."

"!" Maou's brow shot up toward his crown as the other demons gasped.

"Yesss..." Seer says as the screen shifted to display Ryuujin. "Maybe you'll recall, but before Shin Tatsu ascended to his rank of Ryuujin, the Avaricious he was the hero of the last great demon war of our time and later served as our king." "It seems some way or another young Kenshin has curried his favor and made a contract with him at a young age."

Maou glared back up at the screen. "Damn you...getting in my hair once again are you master?"

"So now that we've established that it would be foolhardy to send the Cardinals and that you can't go yourself, what do we do now." Alice says.

Maou turned to glare at her only for Seer to speak up. "I know a guy."

Maou turned back to him. "Speak."

The screen flashed over. "As you know we've had some problems with the group referring to themselves as the Nisemono or False Shinigami for some time." "However it has recently come to my attention that a member has defected from the sect and is now traveling alone." "I've seen this guy before and Kenshin's family have this man's family put up inside their souls." "He wants them back something awful."

"Oh boo hoo." Maou says. "What's that got to do with us."

The screen showed an image of Mirai or Yondai rather. "This man spent the last fifteen years of his life locked away in young Kenshin's soul." "He knows Kenshin as good as Kenshin knows himself."

Maou thought about it before smirking. "Interesting, and you're saying we can corral this man over to our side?"

"Without question." Seer says. "However I will need one thing from you."

"What?" Maou asks.

"The Tsurugi No Kami." Seer says. Maou lurched his hand forward and grabbed the Seer by the throat.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Maou roared. "I will not chance the the Yondaime running off with it!"

"Think about it." Seer says. "If Kenshin has the ability to summon ZanRyuu and is learning from Shin Tatsu...then the Yondaime's blade will be at a moot against him." "He will need the Tsurugi No Kami to defeat Kenshin."

Maou dropped him in a heap. "Very well." Maou extended his hand as a pure white blade appeared in his hand, on the hilt it was written in kanji, _"Blade of God."_ "Shirotama."

A woman with fair white skin and blue hair walked over to him holding a feudal era japanese weapon case. Maou placed the blade inside and tied it up. "Ensure that he brings it back to me personally." He says. "If he does not..." Maou trailed off glaring at him his power venting outward. _**"I will END you..." "No amount of your foresight will be able to save you." **_

Seer grinned unfazed by the aura. "Sure thing Lord Maou." "Now you all must be tired why not go to bed." "I'll be on my way to find Yondai-kun."

Maou sighed. "Very well, This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone begins filing out of the castle. Sheena stormed up to Seer and smacked the taste out of his mouth. "YOU BASTARD!"

Seer raised his hand gripping Sheena's wrist as she went to smack him again all pretense of humor fading instantly. "Listen here ShiroiTora No Ojou." "Your summoner has our demonic weapon." "If he must die so that we may get it back then so be it." "You should be thanking me for getting your life spared."

Sheena ripped her hand away. Seer sighed looking up. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"I'll see you out." Seer turned to find Alice slithering up to him.

"As you wish my queen." Seer says as the two made their way out of Rashoumen. "You know if this plan works you, your Shitennou and I will have to disappear and quick."

"I know." Alice says looking off into the horizon. "Once this plan is initiated we must slowly start gathering supporters to mount a war effort." "I made a terrible mistake marrying that man."

Seer turned to her. "It's in the past milady. It's best to look ahead to the future."

"Still, at the time I should have realized what a power hungry tyrant he was." Alice says turning her gaze to the sky.

Seer grabbed her hand stroking the back of it with his thumb. "This will all work out in the end." "Trust me."

"Many will die however, it will be my job as Demon Queen to bear that guilt." Alice says turning to him.

"Maybe not alone you won't." Seer says.

"What makes you say that?" Alice says.

"Simple, when this is all said and done and Maou has been slain." Seer says wrapping his free arm around Alice's waist. "I promise you I will be there, next to you as you rule the realm of demons the way it should have been ruled."

Alice's mouth hung open for a moment with her eyes wide, before a serene smile graced her features. "Your loyalty, ever since I found you blowing in from the mage world Mundus Magicus ten years ago has kept me going this whole time." "Certainly if not for him...I would have claimed you as my mate already."

The seer smiled brushing off the top of his hood leaving it up. "What's stopping you now?"

Alice's tail coiled around his feet slowly rising upward. "Myself...and even that resistance is withering."

The seer inched in closer till he was less than an inch away from the Demon Queen's lips. "Then let it wither."

"Yeeesss..." Alice cooed making the first move slamming her lips against the Seer's own. Her tail coiled upward wrapping around his head cradling it

The makeout session between the queen and her loyal servant quickly became more passionate as the seer slid his hand upward grasping one of the queen's rather large breasts in his hand.

"Mmm!" Alice pulled away gasping for air before diving back in for another. The seer started sliding his hand down toward her vagina when Alice's hand stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "If we had sex out here the plan would be shot to hell before we even started it."

"Sure enough." Seer says grinning. Alice pulled her tail back inadvertantly knocking the Seer's hood down. What she saw surprised her.

"Wait...why do you look like...?" Alice says. "That boy Maou wants dead?"

"...It's not really important right now Alice." Seer says. "I'll explain after the plan has been completed. Just make sure Granberia, Alma Elma, Erubetie and Tamamo are ready to vanish when the time's right."

"...Alright." Alice says. _"Everything is exact right down to the slightest detail." She thought. "How strange." _

Seer pulled his hood back up. "Do not ever call me Kenshin OK?"

"Very well." Alice says. Seer nods and begins walking away.

"Good luck with holding things up around here." Seer says.

"Likewise to you." Alice says. "Be safe."

Seer waved her off as a blaze ignited burning away his body. The hand slowly turning into a thumbs up gesture before it too burned away.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Ooook...I was not planning on this chapter being so long when I started.

Ryuushin: Way to go numbnuts.

Draconis: Ryuushin...Shut up.

Ryuushin: Anyway some of the readers might notice familiar names in this chapter. The names Alice, Granberia, Tamamo, Erubetie and Alma Elma to be exact.

Draconis: Yes Yes they're the same names and somewhat the same descriptions from the visual novel/ Eroge RPG Monster Girl Quest. You could call it a slight crossover, but all I'm using is the characters. By the way I am in no way affiliated with Monster Girl Quest's creators ToroToro Resistance.

Ryuushin: Always gotta get that disclaimer in there otherwise who knows who could try to shovel shit on ya.

Draconis: Yeah, anyway I just thought it was a fun play and as I played it I got an idea for a later arc. In any case if you like non human women and FemDom scenes involving them I would suggest buying it online from ToroToro's website. Anyway see you all later.

Kenshin begins his training under the fierce Shin Tatsu who might just be more than he seems. Training aplenty on the next chapter of Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Draconis678 out.


	36. Training

Draconis: Yawn.

Kenshin: Back to Redux again?

Draconis: I'm trying to get a job and if I get a job I'm really only gonna have time for one story and I'm choosing that to be Redux. A Retold Tale is on an extended hiatus as of right now.

Kenshin: And your lemon story?

Draconis: I'll put out one out when I can. Anyway lets get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 36

Training

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Evangeline's cottage._

_Three days after the Kyoto Trip_

Kenshin was laying on the couch having told Hikari she could have the spare bedroom. He was tossing and turning and breaking a sweat. Negi walked into the cottage having been told by Evangeline to come in early for training.

"Kenshin?" Negi says walking up to him. Kenshin had quit tossing and turning, but his body was shaking slightly. She was about to wake him up when she noticed something. _"!...T-Tears?"_

Indeed. As Negi got a closer look at her boyfriend's face tears were evident in his eyes and starting to pour out. _"What in the world?...I..I don't think I've ever seen Kenshin cry before." _

"_**How pathetic." Hottan says.**_

"_Will you shut up." Negi mentally growled._

She heard him muttering something and leaned in. "D...Don't go...p-please...take me with you.."

Negi stared down in shock at Kenshin. _"What is going on? I need to look into th-"_

"Dad...!" Kenshin suddenly said.

Negi closed her eyes and chanted the phrases for the dream-viewing spell her body going limp over the couch.

(Dream)

"Son...Dad's gotta leave for awhile." Negi heard someone say. She turned her head to find the elder Kuroshi crouched down in front of a much younger Kenshin. If she had to guess he had to be five. If not for the reason she were here she probably would have giggled and said something about him being cute. Another thing she noticed that she never did with the current Kenshin. This boy seemed completely innocent. She thought for a moment she was staring at someone else before she noticed his cat ears.

"Where are we going Dad?" Kenshin asks.

"You're not going anywhere Kenshin." Ryuushin says. "I'm going away with Uncle Nagi to look for your mother."

"No!" Kenshin cried. "Dad I wanna come with you!"

Ryuushin sighs and pulled Kenshin into his embrace. "Kenshin, Daddy doesn't want to see you get hurt knowing he could have done something to stop it."

"I don't care! Please don't leave!" Kenshin says.

Negi was about to reach out for Kenshin's shoulder when the scene suddenly shifted. She looked around. She looked around and noticed they were in an open field. Three children. She recognized them as Kenshin, a younger Yukari and a younger Miyuki. There was also an adult there with a thick black cloak with a face she recognized as Hikari's

She noticed Kenshin walked by her with wide eyed as it began storming. She turned her head and gasped holding her hand over her mouth. Ryuushin was laying on the ground barely breathing with black knives running through his torso mutilating his body.

"Dad...?" Kenshin says. "Dad wake up...come on..." "You you always said you...you would come back..."

She saw the rest of the dream before hearing a phrase. The last words that Ryuushin ever said to his son. _"Sorry Kenshin...I won't be back this time."_

_(Dream End)_

Negi rose up and noticed that even though the dream had ended Kenshin was still sleeping. A dreamless sleep. Negi knew he was still hurting inside and put her hand on his shoulder pushing on it lightly.

"!" Kenshin's eyes snapped open as he gasped softly. He rose up and turned his head to Negi. "Negi...?" He said blearily.

"Hey." Negi say showing a comforting smile. "Um...you were kind of having a nightmare."

"I was..." Kenshin says looking down at the couch.

Negi given that she was kind of getting used to being rejected to this question braced for his next rejection. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No...Not really."

"I see." Negi sighs as she and Kenshin get back to their feet.

Kenshin reaches over and takes her hand. "Thank you."

"Eh?" Negi says surprised. "For what?"

"For..." Kenshin smiles stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. "For just being there...it was nice to have a comforting face there for me when I wake up from one of these nightmares."

Negi wasn't sure what to say so she just pulled him into her arms. "Kenshin, I'll always be here for you just like you have always been there for me."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Now it sounds like you're just trying to pay me back."

Negi pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Would someone like that do this?" She pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips before walking away. Kenshin turned around scratching his cheek. "O...K then.."

"_**You know kid you should be more open with her." Ryuujin says.**_

"_I'm getting relationship advice from you now?" Kenshin thought. "What's next are you gonna be my legal advisor?"_

"_**Will you cork it?" Ryuujin says. "I've been married before you dolt!" "Happily at that!"**_

"_Gods can have relationships?" Kenshin thought._

"_**What kind of rationalization is that? !" Ryuujin roared. "That old bastard has had at least ten lovers since becoming Shinigami!" **_

"_He...speaks the truth." Yama says glaring at the god of dragons who was smirking mockingly at him._

"_Great...I'm surrounded by perverts." Arika says. "It's like being around Nagi, Kenshin, the Slayer of Ryuujin and Jack all over again._

"_**That fight was a fucking double knock out!" Ryuujin shouts.**_

Kenshin tuned the arguing three out and had a thought to himself. _"She..said she would always be there..." _He sighed looking out the open door of the cottage. _"How many times have I heard that before or at least something like it?" "Should I take the chance that she'll still be there after I tell her everything?" "Any other girl would probably be scared off after hearing it."_

"_What about that Konoka girl?" Slyph's voice suddenly chimed in."She's still your friend ain't she?"_

"_Sylph?" Kenshin thought. "Before I answer how are you in my head." _

"_I'm not silly I'm just communicating telepathically from my forest in Makai." Sylph giggled. "Salamander's busy so I thought I'd chat with you for a bit."_

"_Ok..." Kenshin thought. "Well Negi's situation is a little different. She wants to be a Magister Magi or a Master Mage to the powers of the country of magic in my world or Mundus Magicus rather." "She would be expected to be the epitome of what is known as a 'Good Mage.'" _

"_Ahhh...and you're somewhat scared that she might be scared off knowing that you're pretty much the exact opposite." Sylph says._

"_I'm not scared!" Kenshin thought defensively_

"_Ha ha ha! You know you can't exactly lie to me Kenshin-Chan." Sylph says. "If you want my advice...I think you should take the chance." "She loves you and you obviously love her if you're this worried about losing her over your past."_

"_M...Maybe...I..just need some time to get my thoughts together is all..." Kenshin thought. "Arigatou Slyph." _

"_No problem!" Sylph cheerfully said._

"_**Hey kid you have to do any schoolwork today?" Ryuujin says. "Cause if not then get your ass in the resort now."**_

Kenshin shrugged and looked at the date on his communicator. It was early in the morning a half an hour before he and Negi usually arrived at school. _"We're only gonna be able to do one resort day." _

"_**Take what you can get." Ryuujin says. "Get your ass in there." **_

Kenshin sighs and changed into his usual clothes and made his way into the resort. Ryuujin immediately walked out and guided Kenshin to their usual spot in the resort given that they had been training in the resort for a few weeks now. Kenshin's opinion of Ryuujin's crash course in the katas of the Kuroishi no Ken? Outside of Megalomesembria it was the worst hell imaginable. He had definitely improved no doubt, but no matter what he did, if it wasn't perfect Ryuujin hit him as hard as he could with the broad side of ZanRyuu among other equally painful things.

Ryuujin removed the vest he was wearing and tossed it to Kenshin before tossing a matching pair of boots and gloves. Kenshin put them all on straining under the weight. "Did you put more weight in these?"

"No." Ryuujin said. "You're just tired and weak."

"Damn smart assed dragon..." Kenshin muttered under his breath.

"And with that we're going immediately to two times gravity." Ryuujin says flashing through handsigns.

"WAIT N-!" Kenshin shouts frantically reaching for Ryuujin's forearm..

(crash!)

Kenshin slammed to the ground with force. "Wow that looked like it hurt a lot." Ryuujin says smirking down at him. "Good thing I put Gnome's power over your chest for the time being until you meet her huh?"

"I...Fucking...Hate...You..." Kenshin groaned out.

"I know." Ryuujin smirked.

Kenshin shambled to his feet and unsealed his zanbatou bokken. "S...So." He says struggling against the force as he lifted the bokken into a ready position. "What's first?"

"Charge me." Ryuujin says taking out a cane. "If you do the stance right you'll hit me."

"Right!" Kenshin says doing as instructed reeling his weapon back for a diagonal slash from the left. Ryuujin raised the cane upward and offset the slash above his head using Kenshin's momentum against him as the boy spun around his back facing the dragon god who drove the cane into the right side of Kenshin's back knocking him to the ground.

"Pathetic!" Ryuujin shouts. "You don't vault a Zanbatou over your shoulder unless it's for an unsheathing attack!" "Get up and try again!"

"It would be easier if this damned gravity seal wasn't active..." Kenshin says.

"Don't complain! One day you're gonna be so damn tired that it's gonna feel like the earth's pulling you down twice as hard!" Ryuujin yelled at Kenshin. "Until that day comes I'm going to keep training your ass into the dirt until you get this right now stand up and try again!"

Kenshin lifted himself to his feet and charged the dragon god again squaring his shoulders holding his bokken to his right. He slashed the wooden blade at Ryuujin's throat.

Ryuujin intercepted the swing of his blade with the point of his cane and slammed the palm of his hand into Kenshin's cheek. Kenshin landed back on his feet and tried again this time from the left. Same result however as Ryuujin this time jammed his cane into the boy's stomach knocking the bokken out of his hands.

"Gah!" Kenshin said grabbing his stomach. "This is insane! How am I to be expected to best a master in his own art with only a few weeks of practice? !"

"Tough shit kid." Ryuujin huffed. "One of these days you and I are gonna come to blows over gaining complete control of my powers and my blade." "I don't want to be bored when that day comes." "You've got none of the skills that other Kenshin guy had when we locked horns." "My memory is a little hazy, but he would slaughter you."

"Well no shit!" Kenshin shouts. "He trained both my parents you horned windbag!"

"Whatever." Ryuujin says. "Enough with the sparring, you obviously got noth-"

"One more." Kenshin says glaring.

"Fine, your body your pain. Now Come!" Ryuujin says.

"_Alright let's see if this works." _Kenshin thought charging Ryuujin with the same stance.

"This again." Ryuujin says disinterested.

Kenshin relaxed his shoulders and lowered his center of gravity as Ryuujin diverted the oncoming slash making him spin again.

"Heh." Kenshin says pulling a three sixty and slashing right at Ryuujin's blind spot.

"What the? !" Ryuujin says angling the cane to block to no avail as Kenshin knocked him into a pillar.

"HA!" Kenshin says. "Gotcha!"

Ryuujin threw his cane into Kenshin's stomach making the boy double over in pain. "Ooowww."

"You got lucky there and you know it." Ryuujin says. "However, I did notice what you did." 

"You did?" Kenshin says.

"Yeah." Ryuujin says. "With relaxed, not squared or stiff shoulders during a charge you could react easier to an oncoming attack from the sides with a quick adjustment to your sword arms. "Lowering your center of gravity makes you quicker to the target and as you saw could lead to some interesting counters we're scratching the surface of course, but..." Ryuujin trailed off with a smirk. "I'll make a Zanbatoujutsu user out of you yet."

"Quick question." "Doesn't ZanRyuu come in a different blade?" Kenshin asks.

"Nope." Ryuujin says. "It's my personal blade. I used it and a nodachi that I lost before becoming Ryuujin."

"So you ain't the first god of dragons?" Kenshin asks.

"Hell no." Ryuujin says. "That chick got reincarnated a long time ago."

"Chick?" Kenshin says stroking his chin in thought thinking of what a female Ryuujin might look like.

"She was quite a looker from what I remember." Ryuujin says. "She helped get me ready for the spot before she leapt into the reincarnation cycle."

"What was her name?" Kenshin asks.

"You know...I never found out." Ryuujin says. "Anyway enough reminiscing, I want five hundred slashes downward, upward and diagonal from both sides as well as five hundred horizontal ones."

"Hai hai." Kenshin says as Ryuujin disables his gravity seal.

"After that it's two hundred push ups at two times gravity and then we'll work on controlling Slyph's and Salamander's powers." Ryuujin says.

Kenshin went about his remedial task as Ryuujin counted aloud.

(break)

_Twelve hours later_

"So what's he trying to do?" Yukari asked Ryuujin as Kenshin stood straight with his eyes closed.

Atsuki answered for him. "Kenshin's trying to call forth the powers of Sylph, the wind spirit without Shin Tatsu having to punch him through."

"Hey." Ryuujin says glaring at Atsuki.

"Hai hai you don't want anyone using your old name." Atsuki says sighing.

"Listen to the voices in the wind." Ryuujin ordered.

Kenshin didn't respond. _"Slyph are you there?" _

"_Yeah. What's up?" Sylph says._

"_Well Tatsu's got me training in yours and Salamander's powers again." "Could I use a bit?"_

"_Mmm...sure!" Sylph says. "Just a sec."_

Kenshin's eyes opened feeling a light breeze envelop him. _"Wind Protection."_

"Level one again huh." Ryuujin says. He slid Atsuki a whip. "Crack that at Kenshin until he deflects it with the wind."

"Kenshin..." Atsuki says.

"Don't worry Atsuki it's not cutting one." Kenshin says. "He's been cracking me with that thing since we started."

Atsuki sighed and cracked the whip at Kenshin. It hit his chest. "Damn." Kenshin groaned.

"Again." Ryuujin says.

Atsuki nodded and did it again. Yama approached Yukari. "Come with me."

"R-Right." Yukari says.

"Ugh!" Kenshin groaned.

"You're trying too hard and the wind feels forced to communicate." Ryuujin says. "The wind spirit is very playful keep going."

(crack!)

"Ah!" Kenshin yelped.

"Again!" Ryuujin says.

(crack!)

"Nn.." Kenshin moved back a step.

(crack!)

"_Kenshin are you OK?" Atsuki wondered as she obeyed the orders from Ryuujin._

Kenshin fell to a knee as the wind dissipated. Ryuujin slides his hand under his chin a couple of times telling Atsuki to stop. "OK. So you can't use the first ability of the wind yet." "Alright let's move on."

"Nnngh!" Kenshin clutched at his heart.

"Kenshin!" Atsuki says running up to him. "Ryuujin he needs rest unlike you he has a limit he can't overcome so quickly!" "No amount of measures taken will make up for his heart being overworked!"

Ryuujin walked up to him and pressed his hand to the boy's head. "...Very well, Kenshin go get some rest."

Kenshin struggled to his feet. "No..." "I can...keep going..."

Ryuujin looked him in the eyes. "You sure kid?"

"Yeah...can't have you...constantly giving me shit for...being weak anymore." Kenshin says smirking.

He fell back to a knee coughing. "Kenshin if you keep this up your gonna end up in the hospital!" Atsuki says worried.

"Look kid your determination is one thing I like about you." Ryuujin says. "Go take a four hour nap and then we'll get started again alright."

"Fine." Kenshin says begrudgingly . Atsuki lifted him up and carried him to the resort's center to lay him down. Kenshin turned his head toward her. "Thanks...Atsuki-Chan."

"I was just worried about you is all." Atsuki says looking away.

"Why though...I could have sworn we were just friends before we got separated." Kenshin says.

"Baka...friends worry about each other too." Atsuki says.

"Speaking of when we got separated." Kenshin says looking down at the ground. "Do you miss her?"

"Who?" Atsuki asks.

"Your mother." Kenshin answered.

Atsuki stared at him for a moment before looking down with him. "Sometimes."

"I'm sorry..." Kenshin says.

"No." Atsuki says shaking her head. "It's not your fault so don't do that to yourself."

"If we hadn-"

"If we hadn't met the prick who she was seeing would have killed me." Atsuki says. "You saved my life remember?"

Kenshin looked down. "Yeah...you know Atsu-Chan...I really missed you up until the day I busted out of Megalo."

"Up until?" Atsuki asks. "Did you forget about me or something." There was a sliver of teasing that made Kenshin laugh.

"No...I just had other things to worry about that I couldn't be down about it anymore." Kenshin says.

"I never wanted to leave you know." Atsuki says. "I...I lo..."

"Hm?" Kenhsin says.

Atsuki sighs and shakes her head. "Nothing."

Kenshin nodded as they approached the center of the resort. Negi was there. "What happened?"

"Heart acted up." Kenshin says. "Need to take a break." "Speaking of which Atsuki I can get there from here alone." "Thanks."

Atsuki nods as Kenshin walks away. Negi turns toward Atsuki. "I heard the last end of that conversation."

"!" Atsuki's eyes widen turning toward her. "Wh...Wha?"

"Atsuki-San, do you...love him?" Negi asks.

"Wh-Wh-What are you talking about?" Atsuki says nervously trying to play it off.

"Just before you got here you were about to confess to Kenshin were you not?" Negi asks. "I mean seeing all you tried to do for him it's kinda hard to dispute."

Atsuki sighs. "I'm not trying to make his life more difficult by saying that." "He has you that all he needs." She turns to walk away. "Oh, but I should at least give you a heads up."

"Yes?" Negi says.

"I'm not exactly the only one with feelings for Kenshin." Atsuki says. "Some of them maybe even closer to Kenshin than you think."

Negi looks down in thought as Atsuki walks away. _"I know Konoka-San does, but...who else?" _

_(break)_

_Another twelve hours later._

Kenshin had taken his nap trained some more. He still couldn't hack the power of the spirits yet. Ryuujin had said that it would be exponentially easier if they were doing this in Makai, but until Kenshin could summon Sheena which he had failed to do again he just shrugged it off and said they couldn't do anything about it at the moment.

There was however one last order of business he wanted to settle before leaving. He took out a charm and flashed through many handsigns before slamming his hand down. _"Summon!" "Ryomen Sukuna no Kami!"_

Ryomen appeared in a robe that showed off a lot of bust and cut off at the top of her hips. Kenshin's cheeks flared at the sight as he turned his head away.

"Something wrong?" Ryomen asks curiously.

"What's with that getup?" Kenshin asks.

Ryomen looks down. "I was about to go to sleep when you summoned me."

"Nice sleepwear." Kenshin says keeping his head turned.

"So are we going to hammer out a contract or not?" Ryomen asks. "Cause I'm going to need you to look at me."

"Fine." Kenshin says turning toward her. "Now do you have any restrictions for summoning?"

"Considering I live in a space I created for myself separate from Makai,...no." Ryomen says.

"Alright." Kenshin says. "I hold the right to summon you whenever I please." "However...I'm going to send you a message to you saying I'm gonna summon you in advance."

"Why?" Ryomen asked.

"Look at what you're wearing!" Kenshin blanched.

"And? I'm still a demon god." Ryomen says.

"She has a point Kenshin." Ryuujin says walking out of his body. Ryomen's eyes widened falling to a kneel holding her leg hand over her chest. "Lord Shin Tatsu, it's been too long, how have you been?"

"Holy crap!" Kenshin says.

"Anyway. Clothes don't matter when it comes to a fight." Ryuujin says "She and I could fight nude right now."

Ryomen's face flushed and Kenshin shuddered. "Please don't."

"Whatever. I'm going to stay here in the resort." Ryuujin says. "Report back for more training after you're done with your work."

"Fine." Kenshin says as the dragon god walked further into the resort.

"So why did you call him Lord Shin Tatsu?" Kenshin asks.

Ryomen sat cross legged while her four arms crossed under her breasts and behind her head. "He was my last master and the previous Maou or Demon King."

"EH? !" Kenshin shouts shocked. "He was the last King of Demons? !"

"That's right." Ryomen says. "Anyway why the big deal about the clothes?"

"Sometimes I may summon you in a town or just simply to talk." Kenshin says.

"And yet you're OK with the arms?" Ryomen says. "There's nothing I can do about them you know."

"That's fine. It's part of your body so I'm not going to ask you to change it." Kenshin says.

"So you would want to talk to me at times?" Ryomen says. "Even after our fight?"

"You'd be surprised." Kenshin says. "Now let's discuss payment." "I was thinking either a..."

Ryomen cut him off. "Semen."

"What?" Kenshin says.

"Male juice is a delicacy to female demons." Ryomen says.

Kenshin face-palmed. "Goddammit Sheena asked the same thing of me when I became a teenager." "You and her are REALLY making it hard to be in a faithful relationship." "Is there anyway I can talk you out of it?"

"You can try not summoning me as often." Ryomen says.

"Yeah, but I got Sheena to go down to a kiss." Kenshin says.

"Hmmm... you are either a really good kisser, or just plain cruel." Ryomen says. "Or this Sheena is really affectionate."

"What the hell's that mean? !" Kenshin shouts.

"A: A Faithful loving Relationship is laughable between demons and humans because human life spans are so short." "That Negi girl will be dead before you've lived even a tenth of your life. Even with that Arrhythmic heart of yours." "B: As your other summoned demon has likely told you, opening a portal for yourself and entering it is very tiring." "Hell I would have worn myself out the day you originally wanted to do this and would have taken my payment right then and there if you had summoned me."

Kenshin paled, but regained his composure and glared. "Look until that time comes you'll just have to settle for something else OK?"

"Oh fine." Ryomen says. "A full body massage."

"Eh?" Kenshin says. _"Well...how could that go wrong?" _He thought as he nodded.

"Alright then." Ryomen says as he rises up. "Contract accepted."

Ryomen turned her head and saw Evangeline putting in some last minute training with Negi while Yama and Yukari did the same. "Tell me boy. Knowing the life you've already led. Why would you fight for anyone else?"

Kenshin turned to her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You've faced a lot of abuse, a lot of death and betrayal already." Ryomen says. "You know very well you could end up having one of those things happening again with them yet you remain and fight alongside them." "Why?"

Kenshin turned his head toward where Ryomen was looking. "Because I know they would do the same for me." "That's why we're training after all." Kenshin turned to smile at the demon goddess. "So we can take on the next challenge when it comes our way." "No matter what happens we will have one another's back when it comes down to it." "I believe we proved that when you had me in the choke hold."

Ryomen nods slowly. "Very well...that's all I wanted to know." "Till next time."

(break)

_On the way to class._

Negi Asuna Konoka and Kenshin made their way to class. "So what did Evangeline ask you to do?" Kenshin asks.

"Hah." Negi sighed. "She told me to find someone whose good in hand to hand to train me."

"Why can't she do it?" Kenshin asks.

"She said she was working on something else." Negi says. "She also said she needed to see you about the seal."

"I see." Kenshin says. "Well I got someone you could talk to." He says. He looks out in the distance. "And there she is."

"What are you talking about Kenshin-baka." Asuna says looking out in the distance.

"Hey look it's Ku Fei-Chan!" Konoka says.

Sure enough Ku Fei was standing out surrounded by a bunch of strong looking boys with a confident grin on her face.

"Auuah!" Negi says turning toward Kenshin worried. "Kenshin we need to help her!"

"She's fine." Kenshin says walking calmly toward Ku Fei.

"Then why are you walking up to her?" Negi says.

"To get a better view." Kenshin says leading his group of four closer to where Ku Fei was. "Duck."

"Wha? WhOA!" Negi says ducking as one of the larger boys was sent flying over everyone's heads.

A few minutes later Ku Fei stood alone as the boys all laid crumpled and defeated around her. "Weak-aru." "Isn't there someone who could pose a better challenge-aru?"

"I dunno Ku-Chan." Kenshin says. "Maybe we could go a round." He finishes cracking his knuckles.

"Hm? Kenshin-Sensei?" Ku Fei says walking toward them.

Suddenly one of the boys sprung back up behind Kenshin. "Hm?" Kenshin says turning toward him. He tripped him up and grabbed the boy's leg as he fell and tossed him back toward his buddies. "Get on to class all of ya!"

"Who were those boys?" Negi says.

"Eh just members from the Mahora High School Karate Association-aru." Ku Fei says. "Are you OK?"

"Oh...yeah that was just amazing how you took them down is all." Negi praised.

"Ha ha ha. Thanks, but I'm nowhere near Mana or Kaede's level." Ku Fei says.

"What styles do you know?" Kenshin asks. "Hand to hand is more secondary to me, but I'm still interested nonetheless."

"Well my specialties are in Hsing I Chuan and Pa Kua Zhang-aru." Ku Fei says. "However I do know some Hakkyokuken and Shintai Gouken."

"Wow." Negi says in awe. Kenshin took notice of this and grinned to himself knowing she was already interested.

"_Now to pitch the idea to Ku Fei." Kenshin thought. _

"Good Morning Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei!" The two turned around and greeted Ayaka and the library trio and made their way to class.

After class Kenshin stood up. "Alright. Everything we just went over might be on the test so study up on it." He looked around. "Oh. Ku Fei, Negi-Sensei and I need to see you after school today."

"Eh...m..me-aru?" Ku Fei says with a small blush feeling like she had been put on the spot by him.

Kenshin smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry you're not in any sort of trouble we would just like to have a word with you." "Er, but it's not something that can really be discussed publically so could you meet us at the World Tree Plaza?"

"I don't mind, I'm just glad I'm not in trouble-aru." Ku Fei says.

"Alright then see you all later." Negi says as she and Kenshin walk out the door.

Yukari and Miyuki look over and see some of the other girls huddled up talking amongst themselves. "Hah, the rumor between the two of us is almost gone and he has to go and get another one started." Yukari sighs to herself. "Does he like being talked about?"

"I think it's more Ku-Chan than him Onee-Chan." Miyuki says. "They're talking about Negi letting him have another girlfriend."

Yukari face-palmed. "The rumor mill keeps working it seems." "Let's go."

The two sisters exit the classroom. "By the way Onee-Chan given all that's happened don't you think you should."

"No." Yukari cut in before she could finish her question.

"Why?" Miyuki says.

"You already know why I can't." Yukari says. "My inner demon quit speaking to me so are you picking up her slack?"

"I'm sorry if that's what it feels like Onee-Chan." Miyuki says. "But I told him I did so why can't you?"

"!" Yukari turned to her wide eyed for a second before closing her eyes turning away. "I...It would feel too awkward to be around Negi...just drop it."

"I'm sorry Onee-Chan." Miyuki says hanging her head. "It's just...it's..been awhile since I last saw you happy about anything."

"..." Yukari sighed and walked away.

(break)

_At the world tree plaza._

"So we're here to spy on them?" Misa says watching with a rather large group of her fellow students.

"We are not we're just making sure that Ku Fei-San won't try to..." Ayaka says.

"Hai hai so she won't try to make a student teacher relationship..." Makie says tiredly.

"Seems kind of impossible though don't you think?" Haruna asks. "Ku-Chan's never really shown interest in boys or even girls."

"Shh shh!" Ayaka says. "Here they come."

Indeed Kenshin and Negi walked up to the plaza where Ku Fei was waiting. Kenshin was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans while Negi was wearing the exact opposite. Both shirts had an indescript symbol on the front.

"Wow wearing that you really get a good look at what Shin-kun's been hiding." Makie says.

"Hey has anyone noticed that he suddenly stopped wearing his eyepatch?" Madoka asks pointing at her left eye.

"I think Miyuki-San said he didn't need it anymore and she was making something else for him." Sakurako says. "I guess he was lucky enough to get an eye transplant from someone."

Kenshin sneezed as they made it to Ku Fei. "Are you OK-aru?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Kenshin says. _"Yama do I have a cold?" _

"_No." Yama replied._

"_Weird." _Kenshin thought.

"That's a nice outfit you have on Ku Fei-San." Negi complimented seeing as she was wearing a yellow china dress with a jacket of the matching color.

"Eh heh heh...thanks-aru." Ku Fei says. "So what's up."

Kenshin pushes Negi forward. "She has something she wants to ask."

"Hm?" Ku Fei says. "What is it." 

"U-Um." Negi stuttered unsure of how she would ask.

"Think fast." Kenshin says suddenly punching at Ku Fei's face.

"!" Ku Fei's body arced to the left diverting his fist away and pulling her into his arms setting her palm against his head.

"AH! Kenshin!" Negi says.

"Hey look Kenshin-Sensei and Ku Fei-San are embracing." Makie says.

"Wait I did see Ku-Chan leaving her room on the third night of the trip...you don't think.." Sakurako says.

"You mean they realized they loved one another!" Ayaka says.

Ku Fei held her shaking fist next to Kenshin's head. "You know you really shouldn't try to punch your students-aru." "If we were both serious someone could get hurt."

Kenshin chuckled. "Your old man trained you well." "You reacted nicely to that."

Ku Fei let him go. "So what's going on here?"

"Actually I have a bit of a favor to ask." Kenshin says.

"Go on..." Ku Fei says.

Before Kenshin could get his request out of his mouth Asuna's voice cut through the plaza clearing. "Hey Negi, Kenshin!" "Finally we found you."

"Asuna-San what is it?" Negi asks.

"Well the three of us were gonna go bowling and and sing some karaoke." Asuna says. "Setsuna-San says she's never been."

"Hey Ku-Chan you wanna come too?" Konoka asks.

"Sure! I love bowling." Ku Fei says.

Kenshin and Negi looked over at each other. "Wanna make this an impromptu date?" Kenshin asks.

"Sure." Negi says smiling.

A rustling of the bushes was heard. "I'll come too Negi-Sensei, Kenshin-Sensei!" Everyone turned to find Ayaka running up to them with the rest of her group.

Kenshin turns back to Negi. "I'm not gonna have to pay for everyone am I?"

Negi shoved his shoulder playfully. "You know you're good for it." "Anyway I guess I should wait to ask Ku Fei-San to train me."

"I guess." Kenshin says.

(break)

_Tori Bowl._

Negi turned to Kenshin. "You sure you don't want to bowl with the class?"

"Nah." Kenshin says. "I was never really a good bowler." He laughs as Ku Fei bowls a seventh consecutive strike. "Besides it's funny enough watching Ku-Chan take everyone to the cleaners."

"How did she get so good?" Negi wondered.

"Who knows." Kenshin shrugged.

"Me and Secchan are hopeless though." Konoka said smiling.

Kenshin grinned as Ku Fei walked back to them. "Few more and you'll have a perfect game."

"Nyohohoho." Ku Fei chuckled with an accent in her voice flashing a peace sign. "Leave it to me." She felt an odd presence coming from behind her and turned her head to find Ayaka, Makie and Nodoka. "Uh...I felt a tremendous amount of KI coming from over here would that have been you Iinchou?" Ku Fei asks curiously.

Nodoka looked over at Ku Fei. _"What do I do?" She thought. "What if Kenshin-Sensei and Negi-Sensei both have a thing for Ku Fei-San?"_

Ayaka rose from her seat shouting. "Ahh, I cannot accept this! Even if Kenshin-Sensei has made up his mind I will not stand by and accept it as fate!"

Kenshin looked over at her. "Uh...wut?" He said mainly to himself with a semi creeped out look on his face. _"Not that I don't think Ayaka-Chan is attractive, but...does she not know I'm taken?" _

"_You know if you weren't so concerned with staying in a one on one_****_relationship you could have a harem of beauties right now." Yama commented._

"_Hey!" Arika snaps. "It's my daughter he's dating so don't you even!" _

"_I know that Yama, but if I was gonna do that I want something to be there." Kenshin thought. "And I'd have to OK it with Negi at that." _

"_Hm...I don't think she'd mind." Yama says. "But it's your choice." _

_Arika pulled the god of death aside. "Come with me." _

_Yama rolled his eyes as he was dragged away. "I knew my old ways would come back to haunt me." _

Kenshin came back to the waking world to find Ayaka challenging Ku Fei, Makie and Nodoka saying the loser had to give up on him. "Hey...that's kinda cruel isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah." Negi says. "I'm taking a shot in the dark and saying she doesn't know about us?"

"Apparently." Kenshin says.

"He he, you're quite a popular guy aren't you Kenshin?" Negi says smiling at him.

Kensihn sighed. "Yes, T'is both a blessing and a curse." "Mostly a curse."

"_Hm? What's that supposed to mean." Negi thought curiously._

"_**It ties into his past you twit." Hottan says.**_

"_You're saying something helpful?" Negi thought disdainfully. "I'm shocked." _

"_**Watching you live your life is boring." Hottan says. "I'm merely entertaining myself." **_

"_Gee I'm sorry I can't make things more entertaining for you." Negi thought sarcastically._

Meanwhile Asuna had been pulled aside by Haruna, Misora and Satsuki. "Geeehhh? !" "Ku Fei in love with Kenshin? !"

"But it's true Asuna they even hugged and Kenshin was about to confess right in front of Negi-Sensei." Misora says. Satsuki nodded in agreement.

"I saw everything too." Haruna says.

Asuna face-palmed. "Nodoka maybe, but Ku Fei?" "That's unbelieveable. Besides I don't really see how well that'd work out with Negi being Kenshin's girlfriend."

"EH? !" Misora says.

Haruna scratched her cheek nodding. "Oh yeah...there was that." "I completely forgot."

"Well let's just go back and watch the bowling match. It'd probably be best if we didn't say anything to Negi or Ku Fei. Kenshin might find it hilarious though."

The four made their way back to the group. "So seriously?" Misora asks. "Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei are...?"

"Are you kidding me?" Asuna blanched. "Those two are one good date away from knocking boots!" "That's why I'm kinda glad Kenshin moved out."

By the time they got back the bowling game had concluded. "Ho ho ho I won!" Ayaka laughed haughtily.

Her joy was short lived as Kenshin's voice cut in. "Not quite."

"Eh?" Ayaka says as Kenshin points at the scoreboard. "EHHH? !"

The scores went like this. Nodoka: 17

"Auuu...I'm not that great at bowling." The shy librarian says. Kenshin walked up and patted her on the shoulder. "Hey you and me both Nodoka-Chan." "It's no big thing to worry about."

"A-Arigatou..." Nodoka says smiling softly at him.

Makie scored a 252.

"Aww...I lost." Makie says.

Negi giggled and walked up to her. "It was still a good effort though, nice job."

"Aww thanks Negi-Chan." Makie says giving her a friendly embrace.

"How did I lose!" Ayaka says still not seeing Ku Fei's score. Hers was a 269.

"Simple." Kenshin pointed out. "You bowled excellently." Que praise blush from Ayaka. "However Ku Fei bowled perfectly."

"What? !" Ayaka says

Indeed. Ku Fei the martial artist girl from China bowled a three hundred. "I won!" Ku Fei cheered.

Kenshin applauded. It was short lived as Makie walked up to him with tears in her eyes smiling. "Shin-kun, good luck with Ku-Chan." "I'll support you." Makie says

"Uh...thanks?" Kenshin says confused. "Uh Negi come with me."

"Yes?" Negi says walking with Kenshin.

"I think...everyone thought I was trying to get with Ku Fei." Kenshin says.

Negi stared at him for a moment. "Huh?"

"They thought I was two timing you." Kenshin says.

"Ha ha ha ha." Negi laughed. "Oh my how ridiculous! I was in the area the whole time you were with Ku Fei-San!" "Well let's go get this questioning out of the way shall we?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says. He feels the presence of the other girls behind him and sighs to himself. Negi heard it and giggled. "Hey Ku-Chan." He called out.

"Hm?" Ku Fei said. "Oh right you never got what you wanted to say out earlier. What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd..." Kenshin says only for Negi to cut him off.

"Ku Fei-San if it's not too much trouble I'd like for you to teach me martial arts!" Negi says.

Kenshin looked back to see dumbfounded expressions on Ayaka's and the other's faces. He grinned sticking his tongue out. "What did you think we were gonna ask?" "Nothing perverted I hope."

"Teach you martial arts?" Ku Fei asks. "Can't he do that?" She asks pointing at Kenshin.

"I'm far too busy with my own training to be of any help to her." Kenshin says grinning sheepishly. "She needs the help of someone who has time and knows what they're doing."

"_That and the way you fight with your style of the fist makes you transform an awful lot." Yama says. "Wouldn't be much use to teach her it until she ropes that darkness under control."_

"Hm...OK." Ku Fei says grinning. "Sounds like fun, but you better not slack off." "Meet me at the plaza at sunrise."

"So wait a second it was a false alarm this whole time? !" Ayaka shouts.

"Yup." Kenshin says.

Asuna sighed exasperatedly. "I knew it had to be something like that."

"Yeah." Misora says.

(break)

_Meanwhile with Seer._

_Makai._

The Seer of Maouzyou was traveling through the northern fields of Makai in search of our hero's former inner demon. "Man I know he's here in Makai I checked the portal logs in Rashoumen before I left." "Where is that bastard?"

"You know you really shouldn't talk to yourself like that. It makes you look crazy." Seer turned around to find a succubus with flowing purple hair that stretched all the way down to her ankles, deep ruby red eyes wearing a blue mantle with gold trimming, a corset that barely contained her assets that was purple in color with a lighter shade of purple trimming, a thong and boots that stretched up to the middle of her hips. On her back was a pair of pinkish wings and extending from the base of her spine was a rather large tail that had a small opening with sucker like extensions. She also had thick horns on both sides of her head.

"You know I've always said you had a weird fascination with the color purple right?" Seer says taking down his hood.

"Mm hm hm hm. I always replied with who cares though haven't I Seer-Chan?" She says hopping down to him.

"Touche Alma Elma." Seer says grinning. "Looking as provocative as ever I see."

Alma Elma returned his grin. "You know it. So I hear your ace in the hole got himself into some hot water with Maou-teme."

Seer sighed. "You would be right." "Right now I'm looking for the guy he wants to kill him to give him this." Seer says gesturing to the box on his back.

"Is that?" Alma Elma says getting a closer look at it.

"The Tsurugi no Kami, yes." Seer says. "I still do not understand how he got his mits on it, but it really doesn't matter."

"Especially if this plan goes through right?" Alma Elma says winking at him with a smile.

"Exactly. So are your people ready to move?" Seer asks.

Alma stretches her arms and legs sighing nonchalantly. "I have Lilim and Lilith taking care of it." "I wanted to travel a bit."

Seer rolled his eyes. "You are often times too lazy for your own good."

Alma Elma laughed smacking his shoulder. "Aw come on, you call it lazy I call it being carefree."

"If you say so." Seer says shrugging. "By the way could I ask a favor of you?"

"Hmmm...depends, what do I get in return?" Alma Elma asks with a seductive purr.

Seer sighed. "Come on Alma we've known each other since we were kids."

"Yet I've become the Succubus Queen in those ten years and you've done nothing, but train and lounge in Maouzyou." Alma Elma says. "With your power and skill you could have easily challenged Sheena-Chan for her title of Leader of the White Tigers."

"I'd rather not." Seer says. "Besides I'm not a white tiger, and I owed Alice one for taking me in."

"Ah so did I." Alma Elma says. "So did Erubetie and Granberia." "However didn't you owe Tamamo-Chan one too?" "She helped train you."

"Yes Yes." Seer says. "Anyway I want you to alter my appearance."

"Hm?" Alma Elma says. "Your finally going to let me play with your appearance?" She says with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"No." Seer says. "The only reason I'm asking is because I couldn't ask Tamamo to do it at Maouzyou."

"Aw..." Alma Elma moaned in disappointment. "So what is it you wanted?"

"I want you to change my hair color to purple and my eye color to red." Seer says.

"Hm?" Alma Elma smiled. "You know those are my colors...did you want to match me?"

"I just need to differentiate myself with Kenshin." Seer says. "I could just as easily ask for Tamamo's hair and eyes or someone else's."

"I hear you." Alma Elma says. "Just a sec." The Succubus Queen mutters some unintelligible phrases as Seer's hair and eyes glow. The glow died down after a minute and Alma Elma pulled a mirror out from her mantle. "How do you like it."

Seer looked at his reflection brushing his hair to the side to look into his eyes. "Hm...yeah that'll work." He smiled. "Thanks Alma."

Alma Elma nodded and sauntered up to him. "Now...what do I get for my troubles?"

Seer shivered as the succubus traced circles into his chest with her fingernail. "I'm sorry Alma I just don't have the time."

"Aw...that's what you always say." Alma Elma says. "Am I not attractive to you or something?"

"You're unspeakably sexy, it's actually taking all of my willpower not tear my clothes off and give you what you want." Seer says.

"Really?" Alma Elma says. "It sure doesn't look like it."

"Uh...I have a great poker face?" Seer says.

Alma Elma smiled and brought her face up to his. "Well...I guess I can settle for this then."

"Mm? !" Seer moaned in surprise as the succubus' lips pressed firmly against his own. With no effort at all she opened his mouth and pulled his tongue into her mouth.

"Mm hm hm hm." Alma laughed as she began to suck on his tongue.

"Nnn..." Seer tried to pull away, but found that her grip was too strong.

"_I wouldn't bother with it Seer-Chan..." Alma Elma's voice rang in his head. "It's not like you could outrun me anyway."_

"_Wh...Whatever." Seer says back to her._

Alma Elma pressed one of her hips against Seer's crotch and glided it up and down. _"Oh? Did you grow bigger since our last encounter?" "It was two or three years ago." _

"Nnnnah..." Seer groaned. "Alma stop..."

"_Why?" Alma Elma says. "This is good for you is it not?" _

"_I can't afford to have my face seen by any of Maou's lackeys if they're in the area." Seer says._

"_That's easily remedied." Alma Elma says yanking Seer's hood back over his head. "I can still see your face like this Seer-Chan."_

"_Not just that I need to hurry and find this Yondai bastard before he flies the coop." Seer says._

"_Wait, does he have deep crimson hair that can dye white, wearing a crimson trenchcoat with a red oriental button up shirt and hakama pants. Has golden eyes as well?" Alma Elma asks._

"_Yeah?" Seer says._

"_I saw him in the eastern lands around Undine's Spring." Alma Elma says. "I tried to recruit him, but he told me to get lost."_

"_Yeah there's no way he's joining us." Seer says. "Dude's one of the Nisemono Shinigami." _

"_Ahh...that explains it." Alma Elma says. "Now back to business."_

"_Ugh...fine just make it quick please?" Seer says._

"_Aw...you're no fun." Alma Elma pouts._

Seer felt something brush past his shin and looked down to see Alma Elma's tail sliding into his robe. She backed her leg away separating their lips. "Ready?"

Seer felt his pants being ripped down by her tail and grinned awkwardly. "Do I even have a choice?"

Alma Elma smiled winking at him. "No, you sure don't."

"Nnngh..." Seer grunted as the succbi's tail swallowed his cock whole. The soft, vaginal like walls seemingly chewing on him.

"He he he he, try to hang on as long as you can, Seer-Chan." Alma Elma says giggling at the strain already on his face.

"Damn...it's been awhile since I let you do this..." Seer groaned. "I had forgotten whAT!...it felt like."

The sudden raising of his voice was because the walls of her tail had suddenly begun targeting the underside of this cock as well as the glans. "Was that good?" Alma Elma asks.

"Y...Yes..." Seer drawled out.

"I would hope so, my tail feels many times more amazing than any demon's pussy." Alma Elma says.

"Heh...I dunno." Seer says grinning. "I know a few demons that might argue that point."

Alma Elma narrowed her eyes at him. "That's no fair comparing me to Alice."

"Hey this feels great I'm just saying." Seer says. "I haven't had sex with her, but I'd be willing to be she'd argue with you about it."

"Probably." Alma Elma says.

"Aaah!" Seer gasps as a small extension of her tail's inside began targeting his urethra.

"Hora...that's a cute looking expression on your face Seer-Chan..." Alma Elma teased holding her mirror next to her face. 

"Ugh...nn.." Seer looked over seeing the expression of need on his own face. It was embarrassing to say the least, but he didn't have a choice. The succubi's tail felt too good to resist at this moment.

"Hmm...do you mind if I give you a name?" Alma Elma asks. "Seer seems too bland."

"I...I was thinking of a name while I was traveling." Seer says. "What do you have in mind?"

"Shinken?" Alma Elma suggests.

"I knew a guy by that name, try again." Seer says.

The walls of Alma Elma's tail begin wriggling and vibrating. "Hmm..."

"Auuaahh!" Seer gasped and moaned. "Wh-What the hell? !"

"I have to make sure you don't lose interest while I think Seer-Chan." Alma Elma says smiling lewdly at him. "Now then...how's Loren sound?"

"Unnatural." Seer says.

Alma Elma narrowed her eyes rubbing her chin with her index finger and thumb. Meanwhile her tail constricted around Seer's penis the vibrations not stopping.

"Haaaah? !" Seer exclaimed. "Would you knock it off!"

"No." Alma Elma says moving her tail up and down pumping her friend's cock into her tight hole. "Fu fu...feels lovely right?" "I'm surprised you've lasted this long." "Most males I do this to cum in seconds."

"Heh..." Seer panted as he laughed. "I've got experience in fucking sexy demon women, what can I say?"

"He he he he." Alma Elma giggled. "I guess that makes sense, so how does it feel Seer-Chan...is the pleasure tickling up your spine yet?"

"What fun would it be if I told you?" Seer smirks.

"Fu fu, good point." Alma Elma's tail constricted and released rhythmically as she slid it up and down.

"Auu..." Seer moaned hanging his head slightly.

Alma Elma brought him into her arms and set his head on her shoulder. "Go ahead and cum whenever you feel like it Seer-Chan."

"No more...ideas for names?" Seer says breathlessly as the Succubus Queen continued her attack.

"Hmm...how's this one sound?" Alma Elma says. "Luka."

"Huuuhhhnn...sounds good." Seer says.

"Good...now...cum for me Luka-Chan." Alma Elma says.

"I feel...like I'm gonna empty my balls out in one burst..." Luka says.

"Is that right?" Alma Elma says before giggling. "Hora hora...then have a taste of heaven."

"Aaauuahh!" Luka moans loudly as he finally admits defeat to the queen of seduction's tail.

As he was cumming inside her Alma Elma pulled out a rather large vial from her mantle. Luka fell backwards as he finished, landing on his ass and panting heavily. "There...that's all."

Alma Elma extracted her tail from his cloak and held the opening over the vial. Luka's eyes twitched as his semen filtered into the glass container. Alma Elma noticed this and giggled. "I can't really taste it from my tail y'know."

"Wouldn't it taste funny having been in your tail first?" Luka asks.

"No not at all." Alma Elma says, to bring her point home she gulped down the contents of the vial. "Still tastes like yours."

"OK then have it your way." Luka says pulling his pants up. "Man I hope I don't run into any horny demons for the next few hours."

Alma Elma reached into her mantle and pulled out something else. It was a mask. "Here."

"Huh?" Luka says catching it. "What's this for?"

"Well it's a shame you keep your body hidden all the time when all you really need to hide from Maou-teme is your head." Alma Elma says. "Why not wear that?"

"I'll think about it." Luka says.

"Nah, do it now." Alma Elma says waving her hand as wind shredded his cloak to pieces. Luka hastily put the mask.

"WHAT THE FUCK? !" Luka roared. "Are you fucking mental? ! What if someone saw that? !"

"Ha ha ha ha." Alma Elma laughed. "Good thing your reflexes are so good then huh?"

Luka glared through the eyeholes of his mask. "Bitch."

The Succubus Queen merely laughed him off and extended her hand down toward him helping him up. "So how long do you think this will take to get moving?"

"I'm not all that sure really." Luka says. "After I see to it that Yondai is made quick work of I need to locate Shin Tatsu's home."

"Ahh." Alma Elma says. "You need to hide the blade there I'm guessing."

"Yeah, it's a ridiculously hard place to find." Luka says. "Then I need to erase my memory of it's location so that even I won't know where it is."

Alma Elma nodded then embraced Luka tightly much to his surprise. "Alma?"

"Listen..." Alma Elma said softly. "Whatever happens you better come out of this alive..."

"What's...this all the sudden?" Luka says.

"It's just you were there for me when no one else was." Alma Elma says. "Before Alice took us in remember?" "Granberia had Salamander, Erubetie had her slime brethren she was congealing with...and I had you."

Luka was surprised at the emotion and feeling she was speaking with, so much that he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alma Elma asks almost glaring at Luka.

"Nothing...it's just...it's kinda strange to hear a succubus say that to me is all." Luka says moving his mask so she could see the grin on his face.

"I guess.." Alma Elma says.

Luka caught her off guard with a kiss to the lips. "Mmm?" She stared down at him before returning the kiss herself using wind to obscure any view of them.

Luka parted from the Succubus Queen and put his mask back on. "I already promised Alice that I'd be by her side..so obviously I've got no plans on kicking the bucket any time soon." He walked away from her toward the southeast. "If you'll excuse me I must be going."

"See you soon." Alma Elma says sending a light burst of wind over his shoulders.

"Wouldn't miss it." Luka says waving her off as a burst of wind came from his body and he vanished.

(Chapter end)

Kenshin: So at the end of every chapter we're gonna pop in on Seer, or Luka rather? Is that what we're doing?

Draconis: For awhile, yeah.

Luka: Is that a problem?

Kenshin: Not really. It's just you're the third incarnation of me this story. In the original I only had one, and that was a chick.

Draconis: That you had a kid with.

Luka: Ha ha ha, oh Kenshin you narcissistic bastard you.

Kenshin: SHADDAP!

Anyway that's all for now. See you all soon.

Draconis678 out.


	37. Evangeline's Test, Snooping Backfires

Draconis: Welcome back everybody.

Kenshin: So what's on the agenda for today?

Draconis: Come on man if I told you here what point would I have in writing the chapter?

Luka: Whelp you tried.

Kenshin: Shut it hero wannabe

Luka: You shut it you wishy-washy dual breed!

Kenshin: Piss off you sexual servant!

Luka: No you first you novice swordsman!

Kenshin: That's it come here you bastard!

Luka: Wh-Whoa!

Draconis: (watches the two of them fight) Jeez who woulda thought they'd hate each other so much? (presses a button at his desk) Hikari, could you or one of your daughters come get Kenshin? Alice come collect your Seer.

Kenshin: (lifted up by a staff) What the hell? (turns head) Miyuki?

Miyuki: (rolls eyes) You got riled up by that guy?

Alice: (holding Luka with her tail) Come on you we gotta go.

Luka: (dejectedly) Yes ma'am...

Draconis: ….can I start here?

Miyuki: Go ahead!

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 37

A Test? Snooping Backfires.

Draconis: You know the drill.

(start)

_Evangeline's Resort._

Kenshin walked up to Evangeline who was lounging in a longchair. She looked over at him. "What?'

"Negi mentioned you needed to see me." Kenshin says.

"Ah, right." Evangeline says sitting up. She handed him a piece of paper with an intricate drawing on it. "This is the seal as it stands now. Do what you can wi-...WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !" She barked angrily as Kenshin wadded up the paper and tossed it behind him.

"Shaddap." Kenshin said calmly. _"Show me the hidden intricacies of this body." _He pulled out a small sphere of light out of Evangeline's chest and threw it on the ground. _"Reveal!" _

"What the hell was that all about you idiot!" Evangeline demanded smashing her fist over his head. "If you could do that why'd you have me draw that up? !" She shouts gesturing toward the balled up piece of paper.

"Consider it payback for trying to kill Yukari and I as well as targeting Negi." Kenshin says with a cheeky smirk.

Evangeline stewed over it as the two made their way toward Kenshin's little creation. It was a replica of Evangeline's body except it had no hair, no face, no anything really. "What's with the faceless mannequin?" She asks.

"That's the representation of your body with the seals applied on it." Kenshin says. "With this I can find out anything I want about you?"

Evangeline narrowed her eyes. "Anything?"

"Oh please like I want to know anything perverted about a shinso who is trapped in a childlike body." Kenshin says rolling his eyes.

"Funny talk when you remember this shinso was making you cry out in pleasure." Evangeline says with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, because I was making you scream immediately afterward." Kenshin says keeping his attention on the replica.

"You did not!" Evangeline denied vehemently with a fierce glare.

"Oh?" Kenshin said turning to her with a smirk. "So that wasn't you begging for me to fuck you harder while you writhed and screamed in pleasure?" Kenshin turned his head where Chachamaru was standing and had been since the conversation began. "Hey Chachamaru-Chan you were there right?"

"I was in the area yes, Kenshin-Sensei." Chachamaru says. "I was recording everything as per Master's request."

Kenshin let out an amused whistle turning back toward his one time fuck buddy. "I didn't know you were into making amateur porn." "Anyway Chachamaru-Chan could you replay the scene I was describing so we can bring closure to this argument?"

"Ha-"

"You do it and I'll turn you to scrap metal I swear it!" Evangeline snarled glaring at both her servant and Kenshin himself with a deep, embarrassed and angry blush.

"HA HA HA HA!" Kenshin laughed heartily as the shinso fumed.

"_**Oh god..." Ryuujin says. "I think I'm gonna pass out!"**_

"_What's up with him?" Arika asks._

_Yama sighed. "He's laughing too hard." _

_Arika let out a sigh of her own. "At least we know they have the same shoddy sense of humor."_

"Ahhh, thanks for cooperating in that Chachamaru-Chan I needed that." Kenshin says.

"Hai Kenshin-Sensei." Chachamaru says.

"How the hell did you get her to go against me? !" Evangeline says.

"Recharged her battery while you were asleep...she really seemed to enjoy it for some reason." Kenshin says as he looked up curiously. "Dunno why."

Evangeline glared back at Chachamaru who was leaving. _"You...pleasure addicted robo-tramp!"_

"Hey that wasn't very nice." Kenshin says with his hand on the replica.

"WHAT THE FUCK? !" Evangeline raged. "You can read my mind now! !"

"Yup." Kenshin says grinning.

"I swear once this seal is broken the first thing I'm doing is killing you." Evangeline says glaring.

"If you're trying to motivate me to break the seal then that was a failure." Kenshin says. "I could take this replica add in the reproductive organs go hide with it somewhere and bring you to orgasm without penetrating your real body at all if I wanted." "By the way I wouldn't stop at one and would aim for complete and utter humiliation.

Evangeline's already creamy white skin paled considerably. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Kenshin says smirking. "Alright enough screwing with you come here."

Evangeline grumbled about sons of perverted dragons who should learn to respect their elders. Kenshin narrowed his eyes and lifted the replica's legs up and gave it one good youki charged smack to the butt.

"OWWW!" Evangeline said glaring at Kenshin while rubbing her sore bum. "What the fuck was that for? !"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and smacked the replica as hard as he could on the butt again. "Wanna say something smart again little lady?" Kenshin asks narrowing his eyes.

"Screw you!" Evangeline shouts

(Smack!)

"Stop that!" Evangeline says.

(Smack!)

"I'm going to kill you! !" Evangeline glared hotly at Kenshin. She was almost positive the flesh on her backside was beet red at this point due to the force and whiplash he was using.

(Smack!) (Smack!) (Smack!)

"Now then." Kenshin says finally deciding to stop messing with her. "Come on get over here."

Evangeline remained still. Kenshin narrowed his eyes raising the replica's legs back up again. She paled and ran right up to him all the while glaring daggers into his head.

"_Well I think I got my revenge for that fight." Kenshin thought._

"_No kidding..." Arika says._

Kenshin sniffed the air and looked up at Evangeline who was sitting across from him. "Do you smell something, it smells kinda like a mixture of honey and lilacs." "What's more is that it smells famil-"

Evangeline slapped a hand over his mouth blushing furiously. "Don't worry about it." "It's nothing."

"But." Kenshin says his voice being muffled.

"IT'S NOTHING!" Evangeline shouts.

"OK OK fuck..." Kenshin says tapping the replica's body. An intricate seal covered the replica's whole body.

"So what do you know so far?" Evangeline asks.

Kenshin tapped the shoulders, breasts, belly button and soles of the replica bringing several markings that all looked like the letter 'S' to light. "Hmm..."

"Well?" Evangeline asks.

"I see." Kenshin says nodding to himself looking down at the whole seal structure.

"See what?" Evangeline asks in annoyance.

"Nagi designed this thing to look so intricate that it would scare people off from trying to break it." Kenshin says. "The slightest misstep could permanently damage you if they weren't careful."

"What?" Evangeline says with a sliver of worry in her voice.

"But the places I just touched are stabilizer seals." Kenshin says. "Without them the seal would slowly begin to cave in on itself allowing the restraint seals and finally the power seals to be removed." "The more stabilizers and restraints used the more powerful the seal victim."

"Annnnddd seeing as he covered my whole body in this mess..." Evangeline trails off.

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "You had a lot of power to seal."

Evangeline laughed confidently and smacked her chest in pride. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Uh oh."

"What?" Evangeline asks.

"See these seals on your shoulders, cheeks, nipples and buttocks?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah?" Evangeline asks.

"They correspond with a second seal." Kenshin says. "If I had to guess it's the giant seal that's outside encompassing Mahora that's ran on an electric current."

"Is that a problem?" Evangeline says.

"Well for short I can't break it without looking like a complete idiot running around destroying the same seals." Kenshin says. "I'd have to lift the seal chart from Konoemon."

"You mean the scroll he keeps in his robe?" Evangeline asks.

"Well then again I could just force the damned thing open with ZanRyuu after I complete my training with Ryuujin." "The decay of the stabilizers will take a few months at least and if something happens to me, then Yukari's just as good at this as I am."

"I've been waiting for fifteen years now...what's another one eh?" Evangeline asks.

"Alright then just lemme just send the stabilizers into decay." Kenshin says weaving through some handsigns.

Kenshin's hands glew as he touched each of the 'S' shaped seals before canceling his spell. "Alright. Now you do understand I'm going to have to keep this replica on me to track it's progress."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Evangeline shouts angrily. "You'll just phantom fuck me!"

"Oh come on." Kenshin says. "I'm not that kind of guy. It will be sealed away in my arm most of the time."

"F-Fine, but if you do anything to me I'm paying you back in full, I don't care if you are a taken man got it? !" Evangeline yelled getting in his face.

Kenshin laughed uneasily as he sealed the replica away. "H-Hai."

(break)

_Outside._

_With Negi._

Negi stood on the plaza looking up at the world tree before taking a breath and bending her knees dipping down raising her left hand at her right shoulder as if to block a punch before uppercutting with the same left arm, and driving her elbow forward. Drawing her left arm back she brought her right arm swinging her elbow forward out in front of her. She relaxed her body finishing the kata Ku Fei had taught her.

She was about to continue on to the next when a bubbly voice called out to her. "Negi-Chan!"

"Huh?" Negi says turning around. "Oh..Makie-San, what are you doing out so early?"

"I could ask you the same." Makie replied. "Are you practicing Kung Fu out here?"

"Yes." Negi says.

"Could you do that again?" Makie says hopefully.

"Um..."

"Chinese Martial Arts...? How boring."

"Hey come on Eva-Chan you told Negi to find someone to teach her better hand to hand skills and she did."

"Hey Shin-kun, Eva-Sama!" Makie chirped.

"Ah..hello Eva-San, Kenshin-kun." Negi greeted.

"Yo." Kenshin waved.

"Ahhh I was expecting you to choose something closer to your nationality." Evangeline says.

"What, was she supposed to become a bare-knuckle boxer?" Kenshin says. "I think that's what's catching on as far as fighting styles go in the UK?" "She already told me, Yukari and Ryuujin she didn't want to take up any matter of swordplay."

"Ugh you just have to rationalize everything I say don't you?" Evangeline says.

Kenshin chuckles. "Yup."

"Anyway Negi you keep your training up because I'm going to test you on it this coming Sunday." Evangeline says.

"You are?" Negi and Kenshin both say.

"If you fail you can forget about learning any sort of magic from me other than controlling your inner darkness." Evangeline says

"Hey wait a minute!" Kenshin says.

"Shut up." Evangeline says.

"Hey hang on that goes against what we agreed on Eva-San!" Negi says.

"So what?" Evangeline says. "If you can't pass the test I hand out to you then you just aren't worthy." "By the way I don't recall agreeing to teach you anything else that was something you yourself requested when we returned from Kyoto."

"Are you...jealous?" Kenshin asks. _"Why would she be jealous?" He thought to himself._

"Ah!" Evangeline turned to Kenshin with an incredulous stare as Chachamaru watched calmly behind her.

"Eva-Chan why are you picking on Negi-Chan?" Makie asks.

"It would seem she's jealous." Chachamaru answered.

"I am not!" Evangeline shouts. "As for your question Sasaki, I am not interested in weak _**children.**_" "You would fit that category."

"!" Makie seemed to take offense to that. "What was that? ! This coming from someone whose more child-like than me? !" "Negi-Chan's already really strong, she'll clear whatever test you have for her easy!"

"Eh? Makie-San?" Negi says

"Very well I'll decide on it now." Evangeline says. She turns toward Kenshin. "If you can strike your boyfriend once with your kung fu you'll pass."

"Err..." Kenshin says.

"_**Go ahead it's not like you're trying to knock her block off." Ryuujin says.**_

Kenshin walks forward and grins. "Try not to hold back 'K Negi-Chan?"

Negi nods and assumes the stance for the kata she was just working on. She gets to the point where she whips her elbow out in front of her and aim's at Kenshin's face.

(thud!) (gasp)

Negi ended up on her butt as Kenshin stood with just a solitary index finger extended. _"What just happened?" Negi thought as Kenshin lowered his finger. "How did he push my elbow away and push me down with his finger alone? !" _

"Ya done?" Kenshin asks grinning.

"As if!" Negi says rising up and going in for an uppercut. Kenshin caught her fist and flicked her on the forehead sending her painlessly into a wall.

"Eva-Chan, Negi's only been training in Kung-Fu for like a week." Kenshin says. "This is highly unfair."

"Very well then." Evangeline says with a few laughs.

"Hang on I can keep going!" Negi says charging Kenshin while he had his back turned.

"!" Kenshin turns around and on instinct bats her into back into the wall.

"Oooww..." Negi says in a daze.

"Ah! H-Hey Negi!" Kenshin shouts running up to her.

"Hey Kenshin did you finish the grading yet, because if you didn't Konoemon-Dono will have our asses!" Negi says lucidly.

"She's fine, she's been knocked senseless, but she's fine." Kenshin says shaking his head.

"Alright Negi listen up." Evangeline says. "Seeing as Kenshin obviously won't take this seriously because you're together in a romantic sense you will fight Chachamaru got it?"

"H-Hai." Negi says shaking off the daze she was in. "When?"

"On Sunday, two days from now at midnight." Evangeline says/

"Is that Sunday as soon as it turns midnight, or Sunday's actual midnight?" Kenshin asks.

"What kind of question is that stupid? !" Evangeline shouts already thoroughly annoyed with the dual breed because of what happened earlier.

"Well then if it's the latter you're technically give Negi three days." Kenshin says.

"The former of course you moron!" Evangeline shouts. "Ugh! Come on Chachamaru we're leaving!"

"Hai Master." Chachamaru say bowing toward Kenshin Negi and Makie. "Good day to you three."

"Thank you." Negi says.

"Did...I do something wrong?" Makie says cluelessly.

(break)

_After School._

Negi and Ku Fei were sparring as Kenshin, Yukari, Asuna and Setsuna watched. Hikari and Miyuki would have been here as well, but Miyuki wanted to learn some spells and Hikari borrowed the spellbook Nagi had given Kenshin when he was a kid so they were back in the resort.

"_Come to think of it why aren't we training?" Kenshin thought._

"_**I'm sleepy, leave me alone." Ryuujin says.**_

"_I told Yukari we were taking a breather for today." Yama says._

Kenshin turned to his twin sister who was reading. "Hey." He says.

Yukari sighs and puts down her book. "What?"

"Jeez what did I do this time?" Kenshin asks.

"Nothing." Yukari yawns as she speaks. "I'm just kind of tired is all."

"Then what are you doing here?" Kenshin asks. "You should head back to the dorms and get some sleep."

"It's fine...I didn't get much sleep last night." Yukari says. "Was up training till late."

"How's that going by the way?" Kenshin asks turning to watch Ku Fei and Negi for a moment.

"Fine, for the most part." Yukari says. "Learned some illusions, increased how much I could increase gravity and learning some more sword techniques."

"Learned how to summon Saigo-Shi yet?" Kenshin asks.

"Nope." Yukari shrugs. "What about you and the spirits? Any pointers you could give me for when Ryuujin starts me on that path?"

"_You're training her in the spirits too?" Kenshin thought._

"_**Eventually." Ryuujin says. "She's gonna need it, she can't just piggyback off gravity magic, western magic and sword fighting forever." **_

"_I see." Kenshin thought._

"Frustrated that you aren't gonna be the only elemental master for long?" Yukari asked with a semi teasing grin.

"Not at all." Kenshin grinned back at her. "Looking forward to having an elementalist partner."

Yukari looked away. "Y-Yeah...wh-whatever."

"Yukari-San are you blushing?" Setsuna asks.

"N-No!" Yukari shouts.

"Watch out!" Ku Fei says to Negi as she swung her arm at Negi's face.

"Uh...ah!" Negi yelped as Ku Fei put her on the ground.

"So what's going on here Kenshin?" Asuna asks. "Negi seems to be really going after this, more than usual even." Kenshin sighed and explained the situation for the second time having had to do it once for Ku Fei."

"Well Negi, I hate to say it, but even though you've been learning really fast, and have quite a lot of talent I can't say I see you beating Chachamaru with two days training." Ku Fei said. "Sorry."

"Well, we won't know till we try right?" Negi says.

"No, certainly not." Ku Fei says. "Let's take five and start again."

"Alright." Negi says.

"Negi-Chan~!" Everyone turned their heads to see Makie running up to them with bento boxes in hand. "I brought a bunch of bento boxes, you must be tired so have some please!"

"Ah...um thank you!" Negi says.

Makie proceeds to stuff Negi's face with food occasionally recommending things for her to eat. Soon however...

"Aaaahhh!" Ku Fei yelled. "You made her weaker! She's a chubby little kung-fu fighter now!"

"Negi-Chan!" Konoka whined seeing Negi waddle around due to all the food she had been forced to ingest.

Yukari laughed to herself at the unfortunate turn of events and turned to Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin-nii you're into girls with 'a little junk in the trunk' right?" She noticed something about her brother. "Kenshin-nii?"

Kenshin had taken a glass and filled it with juice. The glass was currently a couple of inches away from his open mouth, the contents spilling out on the the ground as he stared at Negi with a 'what the fuck' look painted on his face. Yukari took the glass and touched it to his lips and lifted it upward before he lost anymore.

"_What...just happened?" Arika says confused with pretty much the same expression Kenshin had minus the drink._

"E-Ehhh? !" Makie says seeing what she had done. "H-Hang on Negi I'll help you." "H-Here's a secret diet technique passed down from within our club!" "Wrap yourself up with three blankets and go to the school sauna for three hours!" Makie says handing over the materials needed that she was somehow carrying on her person.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER? !" Yukari shouts as Negi leaves.

"Th-This works honest!" Makie whined clapping her hands together bowing toward Yukari.

Three hours later Negi came back looking worse for wear. The diet secret had worked like Makier said, but...

"IT WORKED TOO WELL! !" Yukari shouts at Makie.

"She's even weaker now! !" Ku Fei says crying anime style tears along with Konoka who whined Negi's name. Kenshin still had the glass up to his mouth having never taken it down and now his left eye was twitching

Another thirty minutes later Negi had returned to normal. "I'm OK now."

Makie bowed toward Negi with her hands clapped together. "I'm sorry Negi-Chan I was only trying to help, but I ended up making things worse."

"It's really OK Makie-San." Negi says.

"But there's only two days until.." Makie says.

"Don't sweat it." Negi says smiling comfortingly at her.

"But still what's going on?" Kenshin asks walking up to her. "You've seemed pretty wound up since that conversation with Evangeline this morning."

Makie sighed. "I have a selection meet coming up in gymnastics."

"Good for you." Negi applauded with a smile.

"But I've got no confidence at all." Makie says hanging her head.

Kenshin shook his head. "That's no good."

"What's up?" Asuna asks.

"Well, my coach said I was good, but she also said I was childish...that I also performed like a primary school student." Makie says. "Now I'm causing problems for Negi-Chan...I feel so useless." She finishes with a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"Ouch." Yukari says. "Sorry to hear that."

"What are you talking about Baka Pink." Ku Fei says.

"That doesn't sound like you at all." Asuna commented.

"Yeah come on Makie-Chan cheer up." Konoka says.

"Hey I know, Makie-San why don't you do a little gymnastics demonstration for us?" Negi asked.

"Eeehhh? !" Makie said with a blush. "I-I can't do that!"

"Ah come on it should be fun." Asuna says.

"Yeah!" Konoka agrees

Everyone else voices their agreement with Negi's idea. Makie turns toward Kenshin who smiled sympathetically. "Sorry Makie-Chan, looks like you've been out voted."

Makie sighs shyly and goes through her routine (A/N: Same as in the Manga, I wouldn't know a good Gymnastics routine if it kicked me in the ass.) "There...what did you think?"

Negi nodded giving an applause with a smile. "I really don't know much about it, but I thought it was pretty good Makie-San."

"Yeah that was great Makie-Chan." Asuna praised.

"But...Sensei said I was childish..." Makie said.

"Nah..." Kenshin says yawning softly. "I'm pretty sure you're not childish." "Naive maybe, but not childish."

"You just yawned though." Makie said. "Was it that boring?"

"Huh?" Kenshin says. "No." He points at Yukari. "Both of us are in kind of a need for a nap right now." He flashes a grin. "You did good."

Makie blushed at the praise. "Th-Thanks Shin-kun, Negi-Chan."

"Anyway..." Kenshin trailed off. "I got some training of my own to do so I must be going."

Kenshin starts walking away when Makie calls out to him. "Hm?" He says turning around.

"For the next two days, Negi-Chan, you and I should all three try our best!" Makie said.

Kenshin stared. Makie shrunk slightly. "It...was just something Negi-Chan said...I thought I would..."

"Ha ha ha." Kenshin laughs. "I don't really have anything to try hard for, but alright." He flashes a thumbs up and continues to walk away.

(break)

_Next Morning._

Kenshin, Negi and Yukari were at the plaza early in the morning. The two siblings were watching Negi practice katas. "So why are we out here to train?" Kenshin asks Yukari.

"I have no idea." Yukari says shaking her head. "Ryuujin just told me to tell you to meet him here and that I should stay around as well."

"Oookkk, but aren't we technically losing time?" Kenshin says.

"I asked that and he just shrugged me off." Yukari says.

"Whatever, if he wants to do it like that then-" Kenshin says. His body stiffened feeling something coming in fast. Taking out his zanbatou bokken he blocked an incoming strike and knocked it back before reeling back and slicing at the offender's torso. It was blocked as the offender deadlocked him. "Y'know I don't care if you are a god, but you'll have to wake up pretty early in the morning to catch me with a sneak attack Shin Tatsu."

"Heh heh heh." Ryuujin says. "You're getting better, still a rookie, but you're definitely improving." "Nice parry." He commented.

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin says as Ryuujin backs off. "Say isn't there any techniques I should be learning soon?"

"Yeah, but we'll get to that later." Ryuujin says. "We're out here for a change of scenery. There are cases of warriors who train and train in the same place over and over again that they become too used to it and have problems fighting elsewhere." "I brought it up with your shinso friend and she agreed saying she'd work on it."

"Ahhh." Yukari says nodding in agreement. "The resort doesn't exactly have all the environments that fighters much less hitmen like Kenshin-nii and I have experienced before."

"Yeah, so until Evangeline can do whatever it is she's going to do to the resort this is the best we can do." Ryuujin says.

"Neeeegiii-Chan! Shiiinnn-kun!" Everyone turned toward the plaza steps where Makie was running up.

"Oh hello Makie-San." Negi greeted with a smile.

"You didn't come here to plump her up again did you?" Yukari asks.

"Ah!" "N-No!" Makie shouts with an embarrassed blush. "Don't say things like that Yukari-baka!"

"Heh heh heh." Yukari laughed under her breath.

Makie notices Ryuujin. "Ne, who are you and why are you holding that thing?"

"Er...my name's Tatsu, Shin Tatsu." Ryuujin answered knowing she wouldn't believe him if he introduced himself as Ryuujin. "I'm training Kenshin with this thing."

"Are you overcompensating for something?" Makie asks.

Ryuujin's and Kenshin's faces both dropped as Yukari laughed uncontrollably. "N-No!" "What kind of question is that? !"

"Ha ha ha." Makie laughed. "I was only joking." She looked Ryuujin over. "You're really handsome Tatsu-kun."

Ryuujin blinked. "Err...thanks?" He said as Makie made her way toward Negi.

Kenshin grinned. "Dude are you blushing?"

Ryuujin immediately held his index and middle fingers up. "Times two."

"Fu-!" Kenshin slammed to the ground. "...Ow..." He painfully groaned out.

"Alright for that you go through the warm ups with the seal on." Ryuujin says glaring at Kenshin. "Meanwhile I need to speak with you." He says turning to Yukari.

"What about?" Yukari says as Kenshin got to his feet and started working. She noticed Ku Fei had also appeared and was talking to Negi and Makie.

"Seeing as Kenshin's enemies are likely to come after you as well I've decided to teach you elemental powers now rather than later." Ryuujin says.

"Eh?" Yukari says. "What's the rush?"

"There's no rush really, Yama just said it would be a good idea." Ryuujin says. "I'm going to punch you through to the spirit's meeting place."

"Er...I'd rather you didn't." Yukari says remembering how Kenshin met Sylph and Salamander.

"Relax." Ryuujin says pressing two fingers to Yukari's forehead. "Sleep."

Yukari suddenly felt faint as her legs buckled. Ryuujin caught her and laid her on the ground. Kenshin turned as he continued the work outs."Why'd she get a two finger sleep spell while I got punched?"

"Because you have a very punchable body." Ryuujin says.

Kenshin grunted. "By the way the workout values are all decreased to 100 due to lack of time." Ryuujin says.

"Fine." Kenshin says.

(break)

_Meanwhile with Yukari._

Yukari looked around as she awoke in the spirit plane. She sniffed the air and detect the scent of a desert, plain and mountain one after the other. She looked down as an earthen doll ran by her. "Huh?" She turned around to find the doll running up to a girl with tan skin wearing a brown dress with a high collared green jacket and a hat that had long, bunny ear like extensions hanging behind it. "Huh?" She says staring into the girl's deep green eyes. "Um...are you one of the spirits?"

The girl closed her eyes and nodded. "This...is probably gonna sound stupid, but uh...which one?"

The girl holds up her doll and points a finger at Yukari. The doll shot toward Yukari grabbing her by the arm. "Auuah!" She yelped swinging her arm around. "Holy crap this thing is heavy!" She said as her arm quickly became tired. "It's like I'm trying to swing a large...rock...off my body." She face palmed with her free hand. "You're Gnome aren't you?" She received a nod in return. "Ok..um could you take this doll off before my arm slips out of socket?"

Gnome nods and holds her hand out. The doll detached itself from Yukari's arm and went back to her embrace. "So...do you know Shin Tatsu?" Yukari asks.

Gnome nodded. "Well if it's not too much trouble...he sent me here to ask for your power." "Could I?"

"..." Gnome extended her hand toward Yukari who stared unsure of what to do. Gnome shook her hand up and down.

"_Does she want me to shake her hand or something?" Yukari thought extending her own hand out to Gnome who took it and closed her eyes._

"..." Gnome remained still for a few moments while Yukari just stared in confusion.

Gnome's eyes opened and she stared up at Yukari before nodding. Yukari felt a soothing breath pass by her as Gnome vanished. "Hey wai-!"

It was to no avail as she didn't receive an answer back. "She sure doesn't waste any words." Yukari says. "Hell she didn't say one thing to me this whole time we were here." "Now how do I get outta here?"

Before she could begin to figure that out a massive wave of water submerged her. She started thrashing around unable to swim to the surface. She grabbed at her throat when suddenly a voice called out to her.

"You know you can breath just fine in here." Yukari turned around to find a woman with a light blue body and deeper blue hair that looked like it was made out of slime. The woman also looked like a mermaid if Yukari had to identify her. She let out a breath and watched as the water bubbled to the surface. She took a few breaths to regain her composure before speaking.

"Who are you?" Yukari said.

The woman closed her eyes. "How rude, is that how you speak to someone who taught you how to breath just now?"

"I didn't mean that to sound rude." Yukari says.

"It still did however." The woman replied. "Anyway if you must know I am Undine, the spirit of water." "The most noble of the four."

Yukari closes her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "That makes you sound really cocky you know that right?"

"Oh please!" Undine says. "If you want to see cocky go visit Salamander!" "I'm the calmest of the four elements how's that sound."

"I never said it was a bad thing." Yukari says. "Besides I see a Salamander of sorts everyday."

"Oh?" Undine says swimming up to her.

"Yeah, although I get to knock him down a peg every now and again." Yukari says.

"Hm hm hm hm." Undine laughs in a dignified manner. "I see. So how is that moron Shin Tatsu doing these days?"

"Still a moron." Yukari says crossing her arms.

"I see." Undine says. "So you would like to acquire my power I take it?"

"Yeah...is that fine?" Yukari asks.

"Hm...you are aware that to use my powers requires a strong, serene heart." Undine asks. "Just by looking at you I can tell your heart is in disarray."

"Ack!" Yukari went to say something only for Undine to cut her off.

"I never said you wouldn't be able to master it, but if you settle this affair your having with the other demon going around asking the spirits for power it would be a lot easier." Undine says.

"Yeah, but...the other demon...is my brother." Yukari says.

"I know, I read your heart which is like peering into your memories." Undine says. "But as the air headed Slyph and prideful Salamander told this Kenshin boy, you must come to Makai once you've found you can't improve any further to be tested by us." "I'll leave out the more gruesome details of if you lose as Salamander usually likes to tell them."

"Wait, so eventually...?" Yukari says.

"You will meet Sylph and Salamander and Kenshin will me Gnome and myself yes." Undine says. "But for now, begone."

Undine holds her hand out to Yukari who vanished. "I hope, nay...I pray that these two will be better than your previous student Shin Tatsu."

(break)

_Back Outside._

Yukari awoke to see Kenshin and Ryuujin sitting at her sides. "What is it?"

"You got two of the spirits power as well?" Ryuujin says.

"Yeah." Yukari says.

"Gnome's a regular little chatterbox ain't she?" Ryuujin asks with a short laugh.

"Pfft." Yukari snorts. "Yeah...right."

"And Undine still thinks I'm an idiot?" Ryuujin asks.

"Yes." Yukari says

"Alright." Ryuujin says. "I can't really show you how to use powers of earth and water as they are more felt than shown, but I will give you two some pointers on how to use them all."

"Ok." Kenshin and Yukari say simultaneously. Yukari looks around. "Where's Negi, Makie and Ku Fei?"

"Training...got a liiiittttlllee outta hand." Kenshin says sweat dropping.

"How so?" Yukari asks.

"You ever had something lift you up by the back of your panties?" Ryuujin asks. "That among other things happened." "The pink haired girl was so embarrassed."

"Poor Makie..." Yukari trailed off sighing.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand." Ryuujin says. "The power of wind fills your movements. It starts out as a barrier, but as you gain more experience with it you'll find yourself getting faster and faster as well."

"I've already kinda begun to notice that." Kenshin says.

"The power of earth fills your body making as tough as magically powered stone and makes your strikes ever the more stronger as well." Ryuujin says. "It doesn't seem like much at first, but as you train with it you will improve your strength."

"Is that why you keep surrounding his heart in earth magic?" Yukari asks pointing at Kenshin.

"Yes, but I can't keep doing that, the spirits do get tired especially Gnome and Sylph who don't really have battle experience." Ryuujin says. "Now the power of water fills your heart. The only way I could help you master this is to make you meditate and improve your focus and concentration." "Honestly I do think Yukari is more cut out for that at this point."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "So what you're saying I can't concentrate?"

"No, I mean where she's more cut out for the powers of water, you are more cut out for the powers of fire which fill your spirit." Ryuujin says. "However as inconvenient as it sounds the powers of fire inhibit healing techniques other than your own regenerative abilities until you've attained complete mastery." "If for whatever reason your regenerative abilities get knocked offline Kenshin I would recommend a full retreat if possible."

"More than half the time it isn't, but OK." Kenshin says.

"Yeah Yeah I understand what you're saying." Ryuujin says. "For now lets call it a day." He grins. "I mean lets face it you two have school."

"Crap that's right lets go!" Kenshin shouts looking at his watch before taking off in a hurry.

Yukari shook her head before using youki to jump into the clouds overhead and just flew to the dorms.

(break)

_The next day_

_Six hours before Evangeline's test._

"So why are you two out?" Yukari asks as she, Yama, Kenshin, Ryuujin, Hikari and Miyuki walk up to field near the world tree plaza where Negi, Asuna and the others were meeting up for a party before the big fight.

"You think I enjoy sitting in there all day with nothing to do?" Ryuujin huffed.

"I just wanted the fresh air and to see what this place looked like through my own eyes." Yama says.

"Alright alright take it easy." Hikari says to Ryuujin.

"Y'know if you wanted more outside time all you needed to do is tell me and check your power at the door." Kenshin says crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

"Whatever..." Ryuujin says rolling his eyes.

"Alright will you two knock it off we're coming up on the others." Miyuki says.

Negi sees then walking up and comes up to greet them. "Hello Minna-San." She smiled. "I thought you'd all be busy with training."

Ryuujin crossed his arms behind his head. "We're giving them a break to watch your test."

"_That and he can't really teach people how to use the spirits well." Salamander sniped at him in Kenshin's head._

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought. "Salamander?"_

"_Yup." Salamander says. "Don't worry I'm not sticking around long, just thought I'd pop in." _

"_Ok, but what did you mean about Ryuujin not being able to teach the spirit's power?" Kenshin thought._

"_Well he said that the spirits of earth and water's powers were more felt than taught, but that actually applies to all of us." Salamander says. "He can only slam your noses into the grindstone until you get it the hang of it." _

"_Which is why he's been cracking me with a whip until I can't hold up the power of wind anymore." Kenshin says._

"_Exactly." Salamander says. "I still say this would be way easier if you would just come to Makai." _

"_Maybe when I'm not so busy." Kenshin thought. "Oh by the way Ryomen says hello." _

By the time Kenshin came back to the waking world so to speak they were already sat down. He looked around and noticed Yuuna, Akira and Ako had opted to accompany Makie in seeing Negi this time. "Ne Kenshin-Sensei who are these three?" She asked pointing at Ryuujin, Yama, and Hikari.

Kenshin turned to Ryuujin who proceeded to mouth. 'Just use my real name.' Kenshin nodded and went about answering the question. "Well Yuuna, the old man is Yama, he won't tell me his last name, but he's been training Yukari."

"Ehh?" Yuuna says. "B-But you're ancient!"

"Ho ho ho ho." Yama laughed. "I can still get around just fine little one."

"The younger dude next to him is Shin Tatsu. He's actually been mentoring me." Kenshin says.

"Hey." Ryuujin greeted.

"No way." Ako said amazed. "He can't be that much older than you Kenshin-Sensei."

"Well I'm your teacher and you don't think that's weird, so why not have a young master?" Kenshin chuckled. "The woman is actually mine, Yukari's and Miyuki's mother." "I'm surprised none of you met her yet she was on the same train from Kyoto as us."

"What's your secret?" Akira asks curiously.

"Excuse me?" Hikari asked confused.

"It's just...you look so young." Akira says.

"Oh!" Hikari chuckled. "I don't really have a secret. I just age slowly, you could say it runs in the family..."

As Hikari trailed off all the girls barring Negi, Konoka and Setsuna glared comically at Yukari and Miyuki. "What?" Yukari said feeling put off.

"Aw come on you guys!" Miyuki laughed. "So what if me and Onee-Chan are gonna look like we're still 20 when were 40?"

"Aren't the Japanese naturally youthful anyway?" Ryuujin asks. (A/N: If this is wrong I'm sorry.)

This seemed to placate the girls as they turned their attention to why they were here. "So Negi I haven't been paying as much attention to your training as I'd like to, but how's it goin'?" Kenshin asks.

Before Negi could answer Ku Fei cut in. "She's been coming along amazingly-aru. She's managed to learn techniques in three hours that would take a month to master." "The world really is unfair sometimes."

Negi blushed at the praise as Kenshin turned to her. "Is that right? Damn Negi that's impressive."

"A-Arigatou.." Negi says hanging her head to hide her blush.

"Well she wouldn't be a teacher if she couldn't learn things quickly would she?" Akira says.

"Right?" Miyuki says pointedly.

"Well if that's the case Negi'll win for sure!" Yuuna says. "She's a genius!"

"Ah! Th-That's not..." Negi was cut off by Kenshin setting his hand on her shoulder.

"Just let it go." Kenshin says. "Besides it's not like you aren't a genius."

"A-Arigatou..." Negi says with an embarrassed smile. Kenshin leans in and sniffs around her.

"Negi..." Kenshin whispers. "Have you been skipping out on your baths again?"

"E..Eh?" Negi squeaks quietly. She sniffed around him. "You have too..."

"Eh? Crap..." Kenshin says getting up and pulling Yuuna aside.

"Hm? What is it Kenshin-Sensei?" Yuuna asks.

"This is...kinda embarrassing, but Negi and I both skipped out on bathing or cleaning up before coming here from training." Kenshin says.

"Eeehhh? !" Yuuna says. "So that's what that smell was.."

"I know I know I'm sorry." Kenshin says bowing his head multiple times. "Anyway do you know a place where we could wash up?"

"Well there is sports building over there." Yuuna says. "We were all thinking of taking a shower there soon."

"Well that's all well and good, but could we...?" Kenshin says.

"Oh?" Yuuna grins at him. "You want some time alone with Negi-Chan don't you?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "It's not to do what you think you little pervert. I would just rather not get caught in a rush and Negi and I both need to bathe anyway."

"He he he he." Yuuna giggled and pointed him in the right direction. "By the way Kenshin-Sensei there's no need to be shy if you wanna fool around with your girlfriend."

Kenshin who was walking away fell comically. "Urk! Y-Yuuna!"

"Ha ha ha ha." Yuuna laughed.

Kenshin muttered about basketball players who need to keep their mouths shut and pulled Negi aside. "Come on."

"Wha?" Negi says. "Are we going now?"

"Better now then later." Kenshin says.

Ryuujin watched Kenshin and Negi walk away and leaned over to Yama. "Should we go back inside?"

"Oh ho ho, no." Yama says. "I think we can afford to give him a little privacy."

"_I don't think he's going to do what you think he's going to do you old fart." Ryuujin thought resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the Shinigami._

Kenshin and Negi meanwhile had stripped down and entered neighboring shower booths. Negi turned to him holding her arm over her breasts. "Is there any reason why you had to pick a booth right next to mine?"

"I could have just come into your booth." Kenshin points out. "At least this way I'm giving you at the very least a modicum of privacy."

Negi sighs as she washes her hair. "What's to stop you from looking over the barrier?"

"Y'know you're right, what is there to stop me." Kenshin says doing just that.

Negi turned and smacked Kenshin, or at least she tried as Kenshin avoided the strike, he laughed. "Aw come on Negi think of it as me complimenting you."

Negi narrowed her eyes at him putting her body up against the barrier separating them as Kenshin started washing his own hair unfolding his ears. "You ever lick yourself?"

Kenshin stopped for a moment. "What?"

"Cats lick themselves in order to bathe right?" Negi asks.

"Pfft!" Kenshin stifled a laugh. "I'm cat demon and a dragon demon." "What's next Negi you gonna ask if I've been hording treasure?"

"Well you are sort of money grubbing despite having a lot of money anyway." Negi says.

"Hey!" Kenshin says feeling insulted.

Negi giggled at him and went back to washing herself. Kenshin shook his head at her as he did the same. _"Hey...wait a second my tails can go underneath this barrier right?" _He grinned to himself as his tails shot out of the base of his spine and went under the barrier.

Negi felt something brush past her left leg and upward toward her thighs. "Nnn...Kenshin stop."

"Stop what?" Kenshin asks as he continued washing himself feigning ignorance to what he was doing.

"You know what." Negi says.

"Negi I'm not doing anything." Kenshin says setting his back against the barrier.

Negi felt one of his tails brush past her butt. "I don't believe that." She says. "Something's rubbing my butt."

"You want me to come over there and stop whatever it is." Kenshin says wedging his cat tail in between her butt cheeks and moving it up and down.

"You're the one doing it!" Negi whined.

"Ah! Negi I'm insulted that you would accuse me like that!" Kenshin says. "Heh Heh." He laughs popping up in her stall. "Even if you're totally right."

"Ah...how did you?" Negi says. "Get in my stall?"

Kenshin stuck his tongue out with a cat like grin on his face. "Secret."

"Kenshin...b-back off...what if someone walks in...?" Negi says pushing against his stomach. She looks down to see what she was rubbing. Kenshin's expression changed over to a small smirk. "Like something you see Negi-Chan?"

"!" Negi's eyes shifted up to him. "U-Um N-No, I mean yes!" "I mean!"

Kenshin pressed his finger against her lips chuckling. "Negi I'm not gonna do anything to you that you don't want, so just relax."

"_It's not that I don't want you to...I..just don't want anyone to see." _Negi thought shyly.

"_**You lewd lewd girl." Hottan commented.**_

"_Shut up!" Negi thought._

Negi looked around for a moment and noticed they were still alone. "Kenshin."

"Hm?" Kenshin says.

"Why are you so reluctant to tell me about your past?" Negi asks.

"..." Kenshin turned his back to her.

Negi hung her head her forehead touching his his back. "I'm sorry for asking..."

"Negi...it's...it's not that I don't want to, but...I...I wouldn't even know where to begin." Kenshin says. "I'm used to just leaving the past where it is, and I'm still trying to figure that out."

Negi remains silent remembering the morning she saw him having a dream and crying. _"I've got to find out somehow. I know it's still affecting him in some way."_

Both Negi and Kenshin heard someone coming and began getting nervous. Kenshin started looking around. "Crap Crap Crap what do we do? !" He whispered.

"Auu...I-I don't know!" Negi whispered back. An idea came to her, as she blushed moving Kenshin's back into a corner and pushed him to a crouch. "Stay there."

Negi turned around just in time to see Asuna and the others walk into the showers. Negi looked around and noticed a few absences. "Asuna-San get in here." Negi whispered.

"Eeeh?" Asuna says. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Negi muttered harshly as everyone else filled the stalls.

Asuna sighed and entered the stall Negi was in. "Where's Kenshin?"

"Present." Kenshin muttered still in a crouch with his eyes closed.

Asuna's eyes widened to the size of saucers seeing him. "What are you two doing in the same damn stall?" She said softly so no one would hear her. "If you two were getting it on I'm leaving."

"We weren't, Kenshin just decided to wander into my stall, but we weren't doing anything perverted I just need your help hiding him." Negi says.

"Fine, but he needs to keep his eyes closed." Asuna says turning around.

"Wait couldn't I just sne-" Kenshin was cut off by a haughty laugh.

"Ah I see everyone's filing in for today's shower." Ayaka says.

"Ah...Iinchou-San." Negi says meekly as her and Asuna push themselves together to further hide Kenshin.

"Hm?" Ayaka says. "Oh Negi-Sensei, Asuna-San...er...why are you two in the same stall?"

"A-Ahum...Negi said she needed me to wash her back and she said she'd wash mine!" Asuna says thinking of an excuse on the fly.

"Hmm...you two have quite a close relationship." Ayaka says. She looks over at the stall Kenshin was previously occupying. "Someone forgot to turn the water off." She shrugged. "Well if the water's still on I'll use it."

Kenshin cursed now feeling the rather nice rear...assets of his girlfriend and his former roommate pressing against his cheeks. _"Crap! It's getting hard to breathe!" "Slyph are you there? ! If you are is there anyway you could fill my lungs with air? !"_

"_Nope sorry!" Sylph gleefully responded. _

"_DAMMIT!" Kenshin thought._

Kenshin started tapping the closest thing his hand could reach. Asuna's eyes widened as she turned her head seeing Ayaka not paying attention. "Hey keep your hands off my butt." She whispered harshly.

"I can't help it." Kenshin shot back. "I can't breathe."

"Well you're just gonna have to tough it out till Ayaka leaves." Asuna says.

"Auuu...Sorry Kenshin..." Negi meekly responded.

About ten minutes later Ayaka and other girls left the showers and Negi, Asuna and Kenshin exited. Kenshin stood with his back turned to them. "Kenshin...you aren't mad are you?" Negi asks.

"No Negi I'm not." Kenshin says looking around for a towel his back still turned.

"Then what's the big deal?" Asuna asks.

"No big deal, just don't come over here." Kenshin says.

Asuna narrowed her eyes and strode up to him. Negi turned around and heard someone coming. "Uh Asuna-San that's not such a..."

"Relax this'll only take a min-" Asuna says

"Negi-Sensei I was meaning to ask what are yours and Kenshin-Sensei's plans for Golden Week?" Ayaka says.

At the same time Ayaka finished her sentence Asuna whipped Kenshin around exposing that he was trying to work down a hard-on that was at full mast currently. Negi's face flushed deeply Asuna was the same only she glared at him. Ayaka on the other hand..."

(Thud!)

….hit the floor with a passed out with a nosebleed. Asuna turned her head up to Kenshin. "YOU PERVERT! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SELF CONTROL? !" She shouts

"YOU TRY BEING A GUY WHO JUST HAD TWO GIRLS PRESS THEIR ASSES AGAINST HIS FACE AND SEE IF YOU DON'T GET AROUSED!" Kenshin yelled back.

"Kenshin, Asuna-San stop!" Negi says ending their short shouting match. "What are we gonna do about Ayaka-San."

"Negi you still need to go get ready for your duel." Kenshin says. "I'll dress her and carry her back to her dormroom."

Asuna glared. Kenshin glared back. "I'm not gonna do anything perverted. I caused this so I'll take responsibility."

"Fine." Asuna says. "Negi let's go."

"See you Kenshin." Negi says as she left.

Half an hour later Ayaka awoke in her dorm room dressed in a nightgown. "Ugh...what happened?" She looked over and saw a folded note. "Hm?" She unfolded it and it read.

"_Yukihiro Ayaka."_

"_You passed out in the showers after...seeing me..."_

Ayaka's cheeks flared with a scarlet blush remembering what had happened. She read further.

"_I clothed you and carried you back to your dormroom, I am very sorry for what happened. The way I see it I owe you one favor to do whatever you want with. Just come to me to talk about it whenever you feel like as long as I'm not busy."_

"_Your Sensei, Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi."_

"_P.S. Not all that sure I should say this, but you are a very attractive girl for your age."_

Ayaka's already deep blush further darkened reading the last sentence. She fell back passing out holding the note at her chest. Her last thought was. _"Kenshin-Sensei thinks I'm attractive?"_

_(break)_

_Later that night._

"So Chachamaru...is that your name?" Hikari asks as she Evangeline and Chachamaru wait for Negi and the others.

"Hai Hikari-San." Chachamaru says. "What is it?"

"What do you think Negi's chances are?" Hikari asks.

"...about a three percent chance that Negi will even be able to land so much as a hit on me." Chachamaru says.

"You better not hold back, it's annoying enough that I have to rent out my resort and show that Negi-brat how to control her darkness, but I do not and I mean DO NOT want to take on a full apprentice." Evangeline says.

Hikari cocked her head to the side smiling tiredly. "Aw come on Eva-Chan it's fun having a student. Really helps take your mind off things."

"Like being a widow?" Evangeline points out.

"Ha ha ha..." Hikari's laughter trailed off as her hair dyed white a phantom staff appearing in her hands. _**"Make that crack again and I'll beat you to death bitch." **_

"Whatever." Evangeline says as the now cross demon canceled the Shinigami abilities.

"Evangeline-San!" They all look down the steps of the plaza to see Negi, Kenshin, Makie and quite an audience.

"Wh-What the hell? !" Evangeline shouts. "Kenshin, his siblings and Sasaki and I can understand, but what's with the crowd."

"You can stay." Hikari says sipping from a cup of tea.

"Thanks Hikari-San!" Yuuna thanked.

Evangeline glared at the demon woman who opted to just smile back. "Anyway...Negi if you can hit Chachamaru once with your Kempo, or Kung Fu you pass." "The contest will continue until you're dead or can't move anymore. Whichever comes first."

Negi smirked confidently. "Is that all?"

"Also if anyone interferes on your behalf you will be automatically disqualified." Evangeline says. "Clear?" She says looking over at Setsuna, Asuna, Miyuki, Yukari and finally Kenshin.

"Understood." Setsuna says.

"Yeah yeah." Asuna says.

"Negi doesn't need our help." Miyuki says grinning.

Yukari patted Negi on the back. "She'll be fine."

Kenshin chuckled. "Negi already told me if I stepped in she'd never forgive me."

"Very well." Evangeline says

Negi and Chachamaru exchange pleasantries as Makie turned toward Ku Fei. "Will Negi-Chan be alright?"

"Well Chachamaru's pretty strong from what I heard-aru." Ku Fei says. "If this get's dragged out it's to Negi's disadvantage for certain." "If she doesn't land a counter in the first minute she's screwed."

Asuna looked over at Negi. "You better be careful Negi-baka..."

Hikari watched Negi's eyes as she bumped her fists together and bowed forward. _"I know you can do this Negi. I've seen you improve so much since the day we met, and you're going to continue to improve by beating Chachamaru here tonight."_

"Begin!" Evangeline exclaimed.

Chachamaru lurched forward while Negi pulled out a wand. "Invoke the contract for 90 seconds for Negi Springfield."

"Please forgive me." Chachamaru says cocking both her fists back and punching with her left at Negi's face. Negi raised her arms to block diverting Chachamaru's punch with her right arm. A jet was exposed on Chachamaru's elbow joint as it ignited rocketing her right arm forward. Negi rolled out of the way still on her feet and spun swinging her arm at Chachamaru who had just turned around. _"Hakkyokuken! Tenshinkoda!"_

Kenshin crossed his arms as Chachamaru blocked. "..."

"Close!" Ku Fei said.

"No." Yukari says. "Chachamaru telegraphed that the whole way." She said as Negi and Chachamaru got into a slugfest with the robo girl getting the upperhand as she separated Negi's arms and slammed her leg across Negi's face.

"Hmm...using magic to power up her body...that's quite the augmentative way to use magic." Evangeline says.

"...but with only two days training...she can't win in speed and power alone." Kenshin said having the same thought as Evangeline.

"Ahhh Negi-Chan's in trouble!" Makie shouts.

"No that's her feint!" Ku Fei says and Chachamaru ran Negi down.

Negi dodged a rocket quick punch to her face grabbing Chachamaru's wrist. _"Hakkekyokuken Rokutaikaichou!" _

"_!" "Rokutaikaichou?" Kenshin thought. "She's already up there?"_

"_Kakutachouchuu!" Negi says driving her elbow forward as Chachamaru used a wall behind her to hop over Negi's head driving her rocket boosted knee at Negi's head._

"Ehhh? !" Ku Fei said eyes wide.

"_Oh crap..." Yukari thought._

Negi slid painfully across the plaza steps as Evangeline laughed. "That's too bad Negi. In the end I guess that's just how you are. Now go get yourself fixed up."

Asuna and Makie began running down the stairs when Kenshin and Yukari stopped them. "What are you doing Shin-kun? Negi's hurt!" Makie says.

"Beat it Yukari-baka!" Asuna says.

"Just wait. You're counting Negi out too early." Yukari says turning back around.

"Heh heh heh." Negi says springing back to her feet already back into her fighting stance. "Come on Evangeline-San I could have sworn you said the condition was until I either died or couldn't move." "Neither of those have occurred yet."

"Aw come on you don't mean you're-" Evangeline said.

"That's right I'm staying in until I can land a hit no matter how long it takes." Negi says grinning. "Let's continue Chachamaru-San!"

Hikari shakes her head smiling. "She gets it from her father."

"B-But Negi-Sensei." Chachamaru says. Negi wouldn't hear any of it as she charged herself with magic again and made a beeline for Chachamaru. The gynoid however had this telegraphed as she buried her knee in Negi's sternum doubling her over and brought her metallic elbow down hard on the back of Negi's neck.

"Oh no an extended battle-aru! Negi's speed just went down by a lot what happened? !" Ku Fei exclaimed in confusion.

Yukari looked over at Kenshin. "Negi won't have time to issue another contract, what should we do?"

"..." Kenshin remained silent.

"What if she ends up getting herself-" Yukari says.

"You really thinking I'm going to let that happen?" Kenshin says not taking his eyes off Negi and Chachamaru.

Yukari nods her head hanging slightly. _"Of course...that's how much she means to you...and to me." _

"Ch-Chachamaru-San please...take me seriously..it wouldn't mean anything if you didn't?" Negi says as she rolled a punch at Chachamaru's face.

"I understand." The automata replied diverting the punch and backhanding Negi to the ground.

"N-N-N-Negi-Chan!" Konoka whined.

"Does she still want to continue?" Ako asks.

"But that's...insane." Akira commented.

"She's got no chance now." Yuuna says.

An hour later Negi was barely standing, was beaten and bruised with one of her eyes swollen as well. "Come on girl isn't that enough?" Evangeline asked.

"Negi-Sensei..." Chachamaru says distantly.

"N-Not yet...I don't want to concede just yet..." Negi panted out.

"Negi just call it!" Ako says.

"You're badly hurt Negi-Sensei! There's no shame in quitting now!" Akira says as Chachamaru blocked another feeble attack and brought her calf across Negi's face.

"Why's she trying so hard in the first place?" Yuuna says.

"Dammit I can't watch this anymore." Asuna says. "I'm going." She says walking by Yukari who was indecisive at this point.

Kenshin who was becoming increasingly nervous as to how much more Negi could take was about to Shundou in between Negi and Chachamaru went Makie stopped Asuna. "Asuna Stop!"

Everyone turned over to Makie excluding Negi who was too beaten pay attention. "Don't stop Negi-Chan! It would be horrible if you stopped Negi-Chan now after all the resolve she's put into doing this!" "She's trying her best!"

"Makie-Chan..." Miyuki says walking up to her. "There's a limit to how much she can take though..."

"...Makie-San...?" Chachamaru says.

(clunk!)

Yukari looked up just in time to see Negi's fist connect with Chachamaru's cheek. Kenshin stared for a moment before bursting out in raucous laughter. "She's pulled it off!

Evangeline stared in shock as Hikari joined in her son's laughing fit. "Looks like you lose Eva-Chan."

"Son of a bitch!" Evangeline curses as everyone else cheers.

Yukari walked up to Negi who was laying on the ground panting. "You know you're an idiot right?"

"Well...it's a step forward isn't it?" Negi said smiling. "I used to be a coward."

Yukari's eyes softened remembering her story from her past...the destruction of her village and the trauma it caused. "Alright come on you crazy onion." Yukari says helping Negi to her feet.

"Hmph." Evangeline huffed. "I lose Negi...as promised I'll extend my teaching to magic as well." "On the condition that you continue to learn that kempo...everyone need's some physical abilities."

"Hai..." Negi pants out.

Kenshin turns to Makie. "We need to get Negi patched up. We'll have a party after you've made the cut for your gymnastics team."

"Eh?" Makie says looking over at him in confusion. "You really think I'll make it Shin-kun?"

Kenshin grins flashing a thumbs up at her. "I know you'll make it Makie-Chan."

Makie blushed at the praise, but still smiled nonetheless. "A-Arigatou...give Negi-Chan my best would you?"

"Of course." Kenshin says waving her off as he walked toward Negi.

(break)

_Next Morning._

_Evangeline's Cottage._

Negi walked up to Evangeline's cottage with one thing in mind. Find out about Kenshin's past by any means necessary. After seeing his conflict in the showers the day before she knew if she wanted to help him she would have to go to someone else and take the flack for it later from him when she decided to bring it up. Her only concern was him walking in on her and whomever talking at which point he would likely be very upset with her.

Negi took a breath and walked inside finding Hikari in the kitchen brewing tea. She looked up and noticed her. "Oh Negi-Chan, already here for training?"

"Uhm...n-no." Negi says. "Is Kenshin, Yukari or Miyuki around?"

"Hmm...no...I haven't seen Kenshin and I'm sure his sisters are still sleeping." Hikari says. "Do you need me to tell them anything?"

"I-Iie...I...wanted to talk with you." Negi says.

Hikari blinked before chuckling. "Whatever could you want with me?"

"It's about Kenshin." Negi says.

Hikari stopped chuckling. "What's going on?"

"Could we have a seat first?" Negi asks.

"Sure." Hikari says taking as seat at the table. Negi followed suit and Hikari passed a cup of tea to her. "What is it?"

"First...I must say you are awfully...well bubbly for someone who lost their husband not too long ago." Negi says.

Hikari looked down at her cup of tea. "It's that convincing is it?"

Negi gasped seeing her misstep. "Oh...I-I'm so sorry Hikari-San."

"It's alright." Hikari says. "I do have to put up a strong front for my children, but y'know...sometimes...I just can't help crying myself to sleep some nights since he's been gone." "That's more than I can say for Kenshin..."

"What do you mean?" Negi says.

"Do you know the day after Ryuushin died and I took Kenshin to his grave he outright refused to cry?" Hikari asks.

"!" Negi stared at her in disbelief. "Huh?" "Why?"

"He told me he didn't have any right to cry as he resolved to kill Ryuushin." Hikari says. "Even after I told him everything I knew behind it he still refused saying he could have done something...anything to prevent it..."

"That's terrible..." Negi says. "He's just bearing the guilt...?"

"Because he feels he has to, yes." Hikari says. "I've told him that when he finally breaks down he could come to me." "However we're getting away from the subject at hand, you wanted to ask about Kenshin did you not?"

"Uhm...h-hai." Negi says getting her thoughts together. "I don't know why, but he's holding me at arms length...or at least it feels that way." He acts happy enough to where he thinks he could keep me around, but he doesn't let me in close enough to help him."

"I see." Hikari says. "When did this start?"

"B-Before the trip to Kyoto when he admitted to having sex with Evangeline the day after he found out about his Cardiac Arrhythmia." Negi says. "I was upset with him at first, but after I found out why I was just glad he was OK."

"I would like to apologize about that." Hikari says. "When Evangeline told me about that I told her make sure his body was alright, but the means were hers to decide."

"However after we left he still felt guilty, I tried asking him about it and he said he didn't want to lose a third person he loved." Negi explained. "I wouldn't find out about the second person who turned out to be Atsuki-San until I cornered him about it on the train ride to Kyoto."

"Before you continue have you seen her the past few days?" Hikari asks. "Yukari was curious."

"I believe she's got a tent set up somewhere in the woods." Negi says. "She swings by to train everyday."

"I see." Hikari says. "She has feelings of love for Kenshin as well...although I think Kenshin's might have diluted over the past years." "Anyway continue."

Negi nods. "After the first attack by Chigusa Amagasaki, he seemed emotionally disconnected. I tried to ask him about it, but he flat out told me to drop it...at the time it sounded like a threat."

"He did just find out his father was trying to kill him and his family." Hikari says sipping down her tea and pouring another cup. "I really can't see anyone wanting to talk after that."

"Another thing that's been happening...they've tried to disguise it and have been doing well for the most part, but I've also noticed a fissure of sorts driving itself between Kenshin and Yukari." Negi says. "I know it's not really any of my business, but...I'm just worried for them."

"..." Hikari remained silent. _"Have you and Kenshin not settled that yet Yukari?" She thought to herself. _Hikari took a breath. "Out of respect for Yukari's privacy I really can't help you."

"I understand." Negi says. "Hikari-San...I think Kenshin has been crying over his father's death whether he realizes it or not."

"What makes you say that?" Hikari asks.

Negi told her about finding Kenshin asleep earlier in the week and finding him crying. About using the dream spell to look into his mind and the dream she saw therein. Hikari nodded. "I see." "I would imagine this has been happening ever since he returned from Kyoto."

"The second half seemed like a nightmare..." Negi says.

Hikari nods slowly. "Yes...nightmare. Alright Negi I'm going to tell you a story that should help answer the rest of your questions OK?" Negi nodded.

Meanwhile Kenshin who was in the resort training solo popped out of the resort and heard talking. _"Huh? That's Mom's voice, who's she talking to?"_

Hikari took a breath before beginning."Once upon a time, two children were born. One a boy the other a girl." "The two were twins born unto two loving parents." "The father of the two however was a wanted criminal and soon after the son was born he had to leave to confront his enemies...to protect his new family."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes listening in. _"This already sounds familiar." He thought._

"However during this time the father's and the mother's greatest enemy came after the latter." "Hoping to possess her body which he succeeded in doing." "From there that man's allies kidnapped the daughter and nearly kidnapped the son, but was halted, by the father who nearly lost his life losing the will to fight after seeing his beloved standing across from him

Five years passed since that night and the father had made a plan to get his beloved and his daughter back." "Little did he know he had a second daughter thanks to the man who had taken them." The son cried and wailed and begged his father not to go." "He was very shy and nearly introverted only opening up to those he knew he could trust." "But the father promised that he would come back and come back he did...not with his beloved, but with his eldest daughter." "The son was happy to finally meet the sister he had always been told he had." "But it was short lived."

"What happened after that?" Negi asks.

Kenshin's eyes widen hearing Negi's voice. _"What the hell? !"_ He persisted in listening hoping this wouldn't be the story he thought it was.

"Six months later the father's greatest enemy had decided to bring the fight to him." "He left his children alone and nearly died again having been too weakened from the previous fight to make much of a difference." "The two children worried for their father's safety left to go find him only to find their father laying in a pool of his own blood."

"!" "Wh-What?" "Th-They actually saw their own father dying before their eyes?" Negi says in a shaky tone.

"Hai." "The daughter identified the attacker as their mother or rather the man possessing their mother, but she was quickly knocked out as the son's body locked up." "The younger daughter was worried for her sibling's safety, but dared not disobey her possessed mother." Hikari said. "Then suddenly the son flew into a rage attacking the possessed mother." "The man saved his own neck, by telling the boy that if he killed him the mother would go down with him." "This stopped the boy cold in his tracks because...he had always wanted to meet his mother...to be held in her embrace." "The man took this opportunity to unleash a despicable assault using one of the mother's own attacks to nearly kill the boy.

Negi gasps at this. "Wh-What?" "That's terrible."

Hikari closed her eyes. "That's not even the worst part." "The mother had managed to slip her inner subconsciousness into the boy's mind to watch over him." "But what happened made her wish she had not...or rather...that she could have done something."

"What?" Negi asks.

"The man sent the boy away...into the depths of the very people that hated and despised his father." Hikari says. "He did not know any better as his father and those around him had raised him and trained him, but also sheltered him." "So he told the people who his father was...the ruling body of those people...assumed that he knew of his father's crimes and tried to torture the information out of him. Negi's breath hitched as her eyes widened.

Kenshin clenched his fists his eyes narrowing into a glare. _"Son of a bitch this is what I think it is!"_

"When this proved to be futile the ruling body...the senate if you will cast the boy out of their chambers and proclaimed the boy to be a monster...a demon." Hikari continued. "There was not a day that went by that the mother of the son did not cry over the torture being all, but powerless to stop it." "Just as well there was not a day that went by that he did not become seriously maimed, burned alive, and beaten within an inch of his life." "Everyday two of the senators who did not agree with their partners rationale took this boy to a healer."

Negi started to feel sick as Hikari went on. "It wasn't long before the boy was driven to his breaking point and stabbed himself...four times in the heart."

"Please...No...No more." Negi says her body quivering.

"I am almost finished." Hikari says. "He made only one friend." "A girl." "Because he was so desperate for acceptance that he instantly grew close." "He didn't know it at the time, but he had quickly come to love the girl."

"Thank goodness." Negi sighed in relief.

"But...in a short few months." "The senate got wind of this and tried to have both her and the mother of that girl executed for consorting with a demon." "They failed as a unanimous vote was needed and instead the two were banished." "But...the mother would not make it out of there alive as the senate had hired assassins to kill her and her daughter." "It was unknown what saved the girl, but her mother died."

"No...No...No." Negi says feeling sick again. "It's too much.

"The boy...saw this happen from a distance and was convinced that they were both dead and that it was all his fault." Hikari says. "It was then that the boy lost all hope and became disconnected from his emotions." "He internally decided...that if he ever got out of the hell hole he was in." "That he would do everything alone." "So that...no one would ever be caught in the crossfire of his actions...or die because of him." "And so he kept his pain all locked away inside his heart." "For no one to see."

"Did...he..." "Did he?"

"Yes." "He did eventually escape that place and is still alive to this day." Hikari says.

"Wh-What? !" Negi says getting to her feet. "You mean someone actually experienced this? !"

"Yes."

Negi and Hikari's eyes widen turning their heads to find Kenshin standing in the resort doorway. He had a deep scowl on his face.

"Kenshin...I..." Hikari says.

"Don't." Kenshin says keeping his eyes on Negi. "All those things she just told you...all of it happened to me."

"!" Negi gasped staring at Kenshin with wide eyes. "You...you..."

Kenshin let a grim smirk cross his features. "Why so surprised? Did you expect something else?"

"I had a feeling it was traumatizing, but to attempt suicide? !" Negi says.

"Like I said!" Kenshin shot back. "What did you expect? ! Those motherfuckers took an innocent little boy and broke him in half! !" "Turning him into what would eventually become an emotionless killing machine!" "NOW DO YOU REALIZE WHY I WAS SO HESITANT? ! ! !" Kenshin shouts finally losing his temper.

"Kenshin...I...I..." Negi stammered obviously frightened by his anger.

"I told you that I would tell you everything you wanted to know after I got my thoughts in order! !" Kenshin yelled. "But obviously you couldn't wait could you? !"

"How long? !" Negi shouts. "How long would you have kept me waiting while you suffered alone? !" "I just wanted to help!"

Kenshin scoffed. "Oh right, so now you're trying your hand at being the white knight...god dammit this is such a role reversal." "So you just had to go out of your way to help the poor bastard with the crippled heart with his emotional trauma." "Negi I never asked for your help and I sure as hell don't need it now."

Negi shrunk back as Kenshin turned heel and walked toward the resort. "Forget it...I'm done here."

"Kenshin you went way out of line!" Hikari says.

"I know." Kenshin says bitterly. "However I hate my privacy being invaded...especially to such a degree as this..." He walked back into the resort room slamming the door behind him.

"I...I just...I just wanted to help..." Negi says wrapping her arms around herself her body shaking.

Hikari sighed. "Dammit Kenshin...you have to learn to let more people in." She walked over to Negi pulling her into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry Negi...I had no idea that would happen."

"It's all my..." Hikari cut her off.

"Negi don't." Hikari says. "You had no idea this was gonna happen either, while we shouldn't have done this...Ken-Chan blew it way out of proportion."

Negi nodded and cried into Hikari's shoulder. "I...I wanna fix this, but now...I...don't know how."

"There's a way...Kenshin's going to calm down soon..." Hikari says. "He's upset with you, but he still loves you. Not one instance did he say he was breaking up."

Meanwhile back in the resort Kenshin stormed past Evangeline. "Whoa what the hell?" She says.

"Leave me alone." Kenshin says as he expels Ryuujin and Yama from his body. "Go do whatever. I want to be alone."

"Whatever kid." Ryuujin says.

"Very well...do try to calm down." Yama says. Kenshin nods and flashes away.

He reappeared on the roof of the resort sitting on the edge. _"Arika if you want to yell at me go ahead...I'm all ears."_

"_...There's no need." Arika says. "You already know how you reacted was wrong and you already regret it." "Yelling at you now would just put unneeded stress on both of us."_

Kenshin looks down over the edge. "Dammit...this is way worse then when I broke up with Theodora." "I'm not even technically broken up with Negi and it feels like I just ripped both our hearts out and stomped on them."He sighs laying down on his back thinking of ways he could smooth this over, or rather...if he even should at all.

_(break)_

_Meanwhile in Makai._

Luka's wind carried him to a plateau overlooking a pristine lake. (whistle) "Undine's Spring, Looking beautiful as always."

He heard a collection of watery movements. He turned his head looking around as slimes of many different colors surrounded him. All were female, if the curves and busts were any indication.

"What are you doing here Mask?" The leader of the group, a full figured purple slime demanded.

"Hey hey hey...ladies ladies ladies." Luka says raising his hands defensively. "I just came looking for someone."

"Hey don't you think about polluting here!" One of the other slimes says glaring at Luka.

"I won't I won't." Luka says. "Why would I ruin this beautiful view?" "That includes you ladies."

Before anyone could say anything more a soft melodic voice cut in. "Everyone, he is a friend." "Please leave."

The slimes seemed to recognized the voice and immediately left. In their place a voluptuous blue slime took their place. She had a tattoo of sorts running along her viscous skin. He breasts were large, yet lacked nipples and where their would usually be a vagina was nothing. She had deep red eyes that scanned Luka over. "Hmm...you've changed your look Luka."

"I see Alma Elma already told you of my new name." Luka says. "It was her fault, she shredded my cloak."

"It makes your penis much more accessible." The slime says.

"Erubetie please don't." Luka says. "If it was any other time I'd gladly give you some of my 'treat'."

"I understand...it's not like I'm a succubus." Erubetie says.

"Have you seen a character with this description?" Luka says holding a list in front of her face.

"...Yes." Erubetie says. "He came here about a day ago. He just looked out at the spring. A few of the other slimes tried propositioning him for sex so they could have a child, but he politely declined." "I finally came up and asked what he was doing and he said he was just seeing the sights. Starting with Salamander's volcano and ending with Gnome's ruins." Erubetie says. "Oddly enough he said he was already by Sylph's forest."

"Ah I see." Luka says. "Interesting."

"I will keep an eye out for any more suspicious characters." Erubetie says bowing her head.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, but I appreciate it nonetheless." Luka says. "Anyway Tell Undine I said hello."

"Very well...and also..." Erubetie slides up to Luka pressing her body against his back. "You are lucky I already have ate." "I would love to sample more of your...cream." She says suggestively.

Luka felt a shiver run up his spine. "I owe you one?"

"Yes...you do." Erubetie says.

"A...anyway I gotta go." Luka says taking off with a sphere of water surrounding him.

Erubetie shook her head laughing softly. "It's always fun getting him bothered." She dissolved into the ground returning to the cave below the spring.

(chapter end)

Luka: So I'm getting close to finding Yondai and Kenshin's relationship is close to implosion...neat.

Kenshin: Dude...shut the fuck up.

Draconis: Anyway that's pretty much what's going on. Hey Yukari I could've just opened the door for you.

Yukari: (plants Draconis into the ground) Not like this you idiot! !

Draconis: Oooowwww...

Will Kenshin and Negi be able to fix their relationship or will they just let it crumble? What will Luka do when he finally finds the Yondaime False Shinigami, Mirai? All this and more in the next Chapter of Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Draconis678 out.


	38. Stay by me

Draconis: So everybody ready to start again?

Kenshin: No...

Draconis: What is it?

Kenshin: You've wrote two of my relationships into implosions you ass!

Luka: Well to truly enjoy something good, you must endure through something bad, right?

Draconis: Dude how do you keep getting in here aren't you supposed to be looking for Mirai?

Mirai: (In a bar in Makai) AAACCCHHOO!

Luka: Your guess is as good as mine.

Draconis: Whatever. Anyway to change things up we're starting with Luka first.

Luka: What?

Kenshin: Huh?

Draconis: Yup.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 38

Stay by Me

Draconis: Start.

(Start)

_A day later in Makai._

_Western Desert of Sabasa._

Luka looked around as he flew above the now arid climate of the desert. _"Where is he? Erubetie said this was going to be his last checkpoint." "If I don't find him now then the whole plan goes down the shitter."_

He landed down on the sand and sighed. "Maybe I should take a look at Gnome's ruins."

He began walking in a random direction looking for anything that seemed out of place in the desert. He saw a doll run by, but knew it was just one of Gnome's earth dolls. He wasn't here to ask Gnome for power so it made no difference to him.

He came up to a set of toppled over pillars leading toward a destroyed building. Luka sighed finding just that and nothing else. "Dammit...he must have already left."

"Who are you and why do you keep following me?" Luka's eyes shot wide open hearing a voice behind him. He turned and parried a sword swipe before jumping back. He smirked finding a man who matched Yondai's description perfectly.

"Ah ha...you're a hard man to find, Yondaime Nisemono Shinigami." Luka says holding a greatsword with one hand.

"Do not call me by that name." Mirai says holding Saigo-Shi at the ready. "If you have to name me, my name is Mirai."

Luka snorted in amusement. "Still holding a sliver of sympathy for your old friend Kenshin I see?"

"AS IF!" Mirai shouts charging Luka. He swipes blood on one of Saigo-Shi's fifteen runes and slashes. _"Shinigami Beheader!"_

Luka jumped back. "Heh heh...nice use of wind there, but a technique like that is more useful with the water element." "Now then...my turn!" Luka took the offensive this time leaping forward bringing the tip of his sword horizontal to Mirai's neck _"Demon Decapitation!"_

"_!" _Mirai's eyes widen as his eye glows brightly. _"Taimu Agata!"_

Luka's eyes narrowed as his blade phased through Mirai's neck. Mirai cocked his fist back and punched Luka square in the jaw knocking him back. Luka landed on his feet and readjusted his mask and checked for cracks.

"Answer me." Mirai says. "How do you know one of the Kuroshi Clan's sword techniques." "That move was clearly the beheader move similar to my own Shinigami Beheader."

"Oh you mean Demon Decapitation?" Luka says. "The Kuroshi Clan's Founder along with the Tsuki Clan's Founderess. studied Shin Tatsu's fighting abilities after having been rejected by him personally during his reign here in Makai before becoming Ryuujin." "The Kuroshi Clan would make the sword style their own while the Tsuki clan after helping their ally clan would develop their own style."

Mirai's eyes widened slightly. "What?'

"You didn't know he was the previous Maou?" Luka says. "I was going to ask you how you knew it, but then again I already have a pretty good idea." "However seeing as I've given you a little back story tell me how you managed to make yourself transparent."

Mirai's eyes narrowed. "Taimu Agata as it's name implies allows you to suspend time itself, and move to another location, and given enough mastery you could blast someone else to a different location with a forced displacement spell, but it can also give you the ability to slip yourself into an alternate dimension kind of like how if someone were to time travel and change something in the past then another timeline would be created." "That ability only lasts for a few seconds however even if you master it." The final ability however is one that has heavy costs. It allows you to travel time itself.

Luka's eyes widen slightly. "Then why haven't you used it yourself?" 'Surely you could ply the river of time to resolve something before it ever started."

"It takes more energy than I could ever have." Mirai says.

"Although it is the reason you are here now...isn't it, Aspect of Desperation?" Luka says making Mirai's eyes go wide with shock.

His eyes widen further as Luka removes his mask. "! !" "What the hell are you doing here? ! !"

"Heh heh...you've obviously got me mixed up with Kenshin...Desperation." Luka says smirking.

"How do you know that? !":Mirai demanded angrily.

"I know all the Nisemono Shinigami's aspects ever since I took up the post of Seer of Maouzyou I've studied you." Luka says. "It struck me as odd that a group would wantonly refer to themselves as fake gods." "For example I know each aspect and why they are called such."

Mirari glared as Luka walked to his left stroking his chin. "Your now deceased father Hachidai was believed to be the Aspect of Arrogance, but in reality was really the Aspect of Insanity." "In the order of deaths you all suffered his was second to last." "Seeing everyone he cared about die before him broke his mentality."

"Like I need you to tell me that!" Mirai says smashing Saigo-Shi against Luka's claymore looking to bisect the Seer.

"Ah ah ah...I'm not done yet." Luka says in a singsong like voice. "Your mother Nanadai is the Aspect of Despair, She perished in your old world before your father having watched all three of her beloved children die right before made her lose the will to live."

Mirai pulled his sword back and thrust his hand forward. _"Divine Blast!"_ A shot of white hot heavenly energy shot out of his palm swallowing Luka whole. "That should..."

"That was rather rude don't you think?" Luka says standing behind Mirai, who turned around seeing a faint red glow in Luka's right eye.

"_The eye of the gods? !" Mirai thought._

"Now as I was saying." Luka says dusting himself off. "Your imouto, or Rokudai, is the Aspect of Weakness." "Whatever it was that destroyed your world was something she couldn't help you stop...no matter how hard she trained, poor girl."

Mirai appeared in front of Luka and slashed diagonally downward while Luka slipped out of the way. "Ole!" Luka said. Mirai glared at Luka who pulled out a red cloth. "Toro! Toro!"

"RRRGH! !" Mira growled slashing at him again.

"Ha ha ha ha you make this too easy!" Luka laughs. "As I was saying again. Your twin sister, Godai is the Aspect of Guilt and the only one of you who went without picking an Aspect in your old world...having picked Guilt after realizing her own death ultimately lead to your own."

Mirai glared and thrust Saigo-Shi through Luka's stomach. _"Assimilate!" _He shouts. "Let's see your continue your talking without a soul!"

"Heh heh heh." Luka lurched forward punching Mirai square in the jaw knocking him backward.

Mirai caught himself holding his hand over his sore face. "What the? HOW? !"

"Rule one of Assimilation." Luka says smirking up at him. "You can only use it with spells and people whom have whole souls." "I only have half of a soul so Saigo-Shi didn't even bother with me." "You would think the third strongest Shinigami would have known that." "Now then on to you." "Your Aspect stems from your desperation to protect your loved ones no matter the cost...even upon your death." "You became so desperate you even went to the man you despised, Nidai for assistance...he refused you and barred his daughter from assisting you. I assume the feeling of hatred was mutual between you two."

Mirai's body quivered in restrained rage before he raced forward and grabbed Luka by the throat lifting him up. "Don't you...DARE! SIT THERE AND TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ANY ONE OF US! !"

Luka smirked. "Heh...kill me if you want Mirai...but you will never kill Kenshin."

Mirai scoffed. "That's a lofty claim. He would fall to me as he is now."

"Is that right?" Luka asks. "There is something you should know about Kenshin before you go after him then."

Mirai dropped Luka in a heap. "Speak."

"Shin Tatsu, y'know the guy that sealed you, has been coerced into training young Kenshin." Luka says. "Seeing as they have a place where time is bent, Kenshin has been improving quite fast." "By the time you finally get up off your ass and go after him Kenshin will likely be your superior."

"So what do you suggest? If Kenshin is being trained by Ryuujin he's probably able to at least call forth ZanRyuu." Mirai says

"That's what I'm here for my friend." Luka says removing the box on his back. "This is for you, but it's only being loaned."

Mirai took the box and untied the rope opening it. "!" "How did you acquire this blade?"

"My king had it." Luka says. "See Kenshin has touched a major nerve of Lord Maou's." "He wants Kenshin dead and for the Ryomen Sukuna no Kami to be brought back here alive." "After you're done he will want the blade back." "He even told me he wanted you to take the blade back to him personally."

Mirai scoffed and shrugged. "Whatever." "As long as I can get my sisters and mother out of his family's bodies it's fine with me." "On the other hand I've always wondered what the Tsurugi no Kami looked like." He said lifting it overhead.

"Then I'll have to come with you." Luka says. "As a precautionary measure at the very least."

"Whatever." Mirai says. "As long as you leave after the affair is settled I don't really care."

"Then what about me?" Both men turned their heads and Luka's eyes widened slapping his mask back on falling to a kneel. "My lady, what are you doing here?"

"Whose the lamia?" Mirai says seeing Alice standing across from him.

Alice resisted the urge to smack Mirai with her tail. "How insulting, mixing me up with garden variety lamia." "I'm an echidna!"

Mirai blinked several times. "An echidna...?"

"That's right." Alice nods.

"But...you look nothing like this." Mirai said pulling out a picture of Knuckles from the Sonic series.

"Pfft ha ha ha ha ha ha! !" Luka laughed hysterically as the demon queen fumed.

"What kind of rationale is that? !" Alice demanded. "Two things can be called the same, but look completely different."

"I could ask the same of you hebi-onna!" Mirai shot back.

"Um...guys." Luka says.

"Oh don't you make me eat you alive!" Alice shouts.

"Like you could pervert!" Mirai said.

"Hey!" Luka shouts gaining their attention. "Aren't we supposed to be heading out to find and kill someone?"

"Whatever." Mirai says. "Just keep the snake away from me and we're fine."

"Keep him away from me as well." Alice says.

"Fine Fine." Luka says. "Now come on let's go."

And so the now group of three made their way toward the nearest town of Sabasa. Where they would gain access to the portal therein and be sent to Mundus Magicus. Mirai groaned. "This is in the middle of nowhere Magicus!" "Kenshin's in Mundus Vetus!"

"Then shut up and lets find a gateport." Luka says walking away.

"How does he know about the gate ports?" Mirai says finally sliding the Tsurugi no Kami into it's sheathe.

"He blew into Makai ten years ago from this world." Alice says slithering forward. "Seeing as Makai's time flows two days for every one of this world's days it would have been five years ago here."

"Hmph...interesting." Mirai says.

(break)

_Mahora_

_Asuna's Dormroom._

Asuna woke up to see Negi sitting in the area they had fashioned out for her when Kenshin left looking over something. "Negi?"

"Huh?" Negi says.

"What are you doing? Haven't you been to sleep?" Asuna asks.

"Couldn't sleep." Negi says simply. "I'm just doing some grading don't worry about it."

"Doesn't Kenshin usually-" Asuna said.

Negi looked up at the shelves in front of her. "I don't feel like bothering Kenshin right now."

"Oh come on." Asuna says. "I'm sure he would..."

"Asuna-San, just drop it." Negi says standing up and turning toward her.

Asuna stared at her mildly surprised at the tone she used, but even more so at Negi's eyes which were red and slightly puffy. Negi sighed and hopped down from the ladder. "Forget it, I'm going to take a shower."

"What happened between them?" Asuna said to herself.

Meanwhile, in the resort Kenshin and Ryuujin were sparring. "Yo kid don't you think you should make up with your girlfriend before it's too late?" The latter said grabbing Kenshin by the arm and throwing him.

Kenshin landed on his feet and charging Ryuujin going into a spin swinging his bokken at Ryuujin's torso. "Shin Tatsu, you haven't been in a relationship in how long? Why are you suddenly giving me advice on matters of the heart?"

Ryuujin transformed his hand and used it to block Kenshin's attack and throw the bokken backwards. Ryuujin raised his own bokken and slashed downward at Kenshin's head. _"Shit!" Kenshin thought falling and rolling backward._

Ryuujin looked down at Kenshin. "I would say it's beginning to interfere with your training, but that's not exactly true."

"Then what's the big deal?" Kenshin says.

"Look my last relationship didn't exactly end under the happiest of circumstances." Ryuujin says. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "What?" Ryuujin said seeing this.

"Why are you showing empathy?" Kenshin asks. "Even with all this training, you still hate me at the end right?"

Ryuujin remained silent prompting Kenshin to walk away. "Why don't you just admit it?" He turns to find Yama staring holes into his head. "Young Kenshin has grown on you."

Ryuujin sighs. "Shut up old man...it's none of your business." He seals away his bokken and turns to him. "Not until he's lost...what I've lost."

Ryuujin disappeared leaving the Shinigami by himself. "Stubborn young fool, maybe you could find that which you lost if you would only ask for his help."

(break)

_Library Island._

Negi was walking along the bridge leading up to Library Island to meet with Nodoka and Yue. Why? She had them look over the charts that she had found in her father's home in Kyoto and they said that they had found something. She recalled when they came by and told her...before she visited Hikari to talk about Kenshin yesterday.

(Flashback)

_Yesterday_

Negi was being patched up by Konoka when someone knocked on the door. "Huh?" "Who could that be?" Asuna says walking over to answer it. It was Chachamaru. "Eh? Chachamaru, how are you?" Negi says seeing the gynoid standing in the doorway.

"Ah...Negi-Sensei how are you...are you still hurt?" Chachamaru says as Negi walked up to the door.

Negi laughed. "Oh dear don't worry about me. I'm a little banged up, but I'll be fine."

Chachamaru nods and extends one of her hands to her. It was holding a bag. "This is from Master, it's an effective healing medicine."

"Oh? Tell her I said thank you for me will you?" Negi asks.

"Hai...also...there is tea in there...I made it myself." Chachamaru says.

"Ah." Negi smiles. "Thanks."

"W-Well then...if you'll excuse me I must be going." Chachamaru says walking away.

Makie and Ako ran by her. "Negi-Chan, Negi-Chan I made it!" Makie says excitedly.

"You got selected?" Negi asks.

"Yes!" Makie says.

"Congratulations!" Negi says clapping her hands together smiling.

"We should have a party to celebrate." Ako suggested.

A few minutes later the dormroom was nice and noisy when Nodoka and Yue came up. "Noisy as usual." Yue commented.

"Auu...I hope we're not interrupting anything." Nodoka says ringing the doorbell.

Asuna answered. "Huh? Yue, Nodoka?"

"Excuse me Asuna-San, but we have something we need to speak with Negi-Sensei privately about." Yue says.

"Huh?" Negi says. "You did?"

Yue and Nodoka take Asuna, Chamo and Negi to the school library. Yue unfurled the map she was carrying and pointed at drawing of Nagi above some untranslated text. Negi narrowed her eyes. "My...clue..." Her eyes widen. "WHAT THE HELL? !" She shouts. "Did I seriously miss that because it was untranslated? ! !"

(Flashback end)

She still felt silly for missing something so obvious. She also noticed that her father's clue was next to a zone he marked as 'Danger.' She wasn't sure Kenshin would even want to speak to her after yesterday so she didn't bother trying to ask him. "Ne, Negi-Aneki." Chamo said perched on her shoulder. "Is it exactly safe that those two neechans know you're a mage?"

"I don't care." Negi says with a sigh. "If they know it's just less people I have to hide it from."

"Shouldn't we at least ask Aniki or one of his sisters for help?" Chamo says.

"Kenshin's too busy." Negi answers lying through her teeth. She knew Kenshin wasn't busy having seen him sleeping on the couch at Evangeline's cottage. "And I've troubled Miyuki-San and Yukari-San enough."

"Same with Aneesan I suppose?" Chamo says.

"Yeah." Negi sighs knowing he was referring to Asuna.

"Yeah, I mean she is a delicate lady." Chamo says. Negi turned her head to him. Chamo shivered. "Uhm...that's not to say that you aren't a delicate lady, but..."

"Hm hm hm. Chamo-kun it's Ok." Negi says petting the ermine's head with her finger.

She soon came up onto the two library expedition club members. "So remind me again why I have to take you two somewhere dangerous?" Negi asked in mild disinterest.

"If you don't we'll spill the beans." Yue said.

"Ha. You're hilarious." Negi said. "I could erase your memory right now if I wanted, did you think about that?"

"Yes, but we asked Yukari-San about your magic and you've been known to screw up incantations or something along those lines so I brought an extra change of clothes just in case."

Negi facepalmed. "Dammit. Alright let's go."

(break)

_Deep Library._

The three were riding Negi's staff down the hole where the twister trap had been. Soon they landed. "Alright." Negi says. "I'm pretty sure we explored a great deal of this place the first time we were down here." Negi says looking around for anything suspicious.

"N-Negi-Sensei...a-according to the map it looks like it might be located toward the north of where we're standing." Nodoka informed.

"Well it's better than not knowing anything I suppose." Negi says shrugging. "Just please be careful OK?"

"Oh Negi-Sensei what's the worst thing that could happen?" Yue said unusually optimistically as they made their way toward the north end of the deep library.

Negi sighed. "You'd be surprised."

The group of three soon came upon a door. "Huh?" Negi says. "This looks rather old, but it's preserved quite well." "Does someone come down here and clean it?"

Yue and Nodoka meanwhile looked over the map. "This looks like the place Nodoka."

"H-Hai...but what's this?" Nodoka says pointing at a marking on the map next to where they were.

"Hmm...good question." Yue says stroking her chin in thought. "Is it a cat or a dog I wonder." Suddenly as they were pondering something wet hit them. "What the? !" "This feels slimy and sticky like saliva!"

Negi turned around hearing Yue's shout in disgust. Immediately all the color faded from her face. _"Oh...Hell...no..." She thought. _She took a breath. "YUE, NODOKA RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ! !" She screamed.

"A-A-A-A DRAGON? ! ! !" Yue screamed in utter terror her legs refusing to move. Nodoka was in a similar bind.

Negi cursed. _"I won't make it in time, but I have to-!" _

Suddenly a shadow shot by her and grabbed Nodoka and Yue. Negi's eyes widen. "Ch-Chachamaru-San!"

"No time Negi-Sensei." Chachamaru says. "We have to move."

"R-Right!" Negi says hopping on her staff and taking off with Chachamaru.

They successfully evaded the dragon and left the deep library. Negi sighed slumping. "Thank you Chachamaru-San...I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Chachamaru says.

"Anyway it seems I won't be able to pass by until I can defeat it." Negi says smiling abashedly.

"Forget it Aneki. You're no match as you are now." Chamo says.

"It is a dragon after all." Chachamaru says. "Miyuki-San, Yukari-San or Kenshin-Sensei could have bypassed him."

Negi hung her head at the mention of Kenshin. "Yeah..."

"That giant overgrown lizard thinks he can just drool all over my face? !" Yue shouts indignantly turning toward Negi. "Negi-Sensei as soon as you get stronger we're going back down there to teach that damn flying snake a lesson got it? !"

Negi sweatdropped. "Uhm...h-hai..."

(break)

_The Next day_

Negi had finished training for the day. They were outside as Evangeline decided not to open up her resort to the others quite yet. However they also had company as Kenshin and Ryuujin and Yukari and Yama were sparring near them. As for what Negi had to do.

Her first task was to activate the contract for herself and her four partners, Asuna, Setsuna, Nodoka and Konoka. Then she had to expand her barrier around them for three minutes and fire one hundred and ninety nine magic arrows into the air.

Needless to say she was exhausted, she was able to walk just fine, but she was worn out from that alone. She decided to get a timetable for how long she would have to train to beat a dragon and she thought who better to ask than the god of dragons himself. She approached Ryuujin as he and Kenshin decided to take a break.

"Um...excuse me Shin Tatsu-San." Negi says quietly trying not to gain Kenshin's attention as he watched Yukari and Yama. Little did she know he was already listening.

"What?" Ryuujin replied rudely.

"Could you answer a training related question for me?" Negi asks.

"Shoot." Ryuujin says.

"How long would I have to train to defeat a dragon?" Negi asked.

Ryuujin narrowed his eyes. "Are you stupid?"

"Eh?" Negi says.

"I said are you stupid or something? !" Ryuujin shouts. "You're just a human! Who just goes out one day and says 'I'm gonna go slay a dragon!' The very thought of it is asinine!"

Negi shrunk at the tone of Ryuujin's voice, but shrunk further when she saw Kenshin staring holes into her head. "Um..."

Kenshin scoffed and walked away. "Ryuujin I think we're done for the day."

"Whatever you say." Ryuujin says.

Yukari who had just finished with Yama followed Kenshin. "Hey wait up!" Kenshin stopped and turned to her. "What's going on with you and Negi?" Yukari asked. "Just a few days ago you and Negi were fine, now it's almost like you've..."

"Broken up?" Kenshin asks. "No, it's not there yet."

"Yet?" Yukari says. "What happened?"

"She meddled and snooped about my past." Kenshin says.

"That's all?" Yukari says in disbelief. "That's stup-"

"If it's so stupid why don't I have Hitora read your mind and make her tell me just how deep this situation between us actually goes?" Kenshin asks.

"What...?" Yukari says in disbelief.

"Of course I won't do that because I respect your privacy." Kenshin says. "I'll admit some of the stuff you say or do worries me, but in the end if you don't want me to know then I just have to deal with it."

"..." Yukari hangs her head. "I see...but Kenshin she only did it because she worries about you."

"...I know." Kenshin says. "Why do you think I haven't outright broke the relationship off...?"

Yukari nodded. "Just don't hurt her alright...her only crime is that she cares too much about you to let how you act slide."

Kenshin turned away. "Yeah..."

Meanwhile 'class' had ended for Negi who approached Asuna who had been relatively silent ever since Negi came back from speaking with Ryuujin."Asuna-San you've been staring off in the distance for awhile now." "Is something wrong?"

"What's this I hear about you going off on your own into danger?" Asuna says.

"Ack!" Negi says. "Uh...w-well I didn't exactly realize that there was going to be any danger...?"

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Asuna says narrowing her eyes at Negi.

"Well...to be honest I really didn't see the point." Negi says crossing her arms. "I didn't want to involve you anymore than I have already."

"Yet you had no problem taking Yue and Nodoka-San down there?" Asuna pointed out her eyes narrowing further into a glare.

"They helped translate the map I had." Negi says. "You weren't involved so I didn't want to involve you further."

"Not involved? !" Asuna yells. "What the hells that supposed to mean? !" She grabs Negi by the collar of her shirt lifting her up. "I've been training in kendo with Setsuna-San just so I would be able to help you and now you're just brushing me aside? !"

"I never asked you to do that! Why are you getting so angry all the sudden? !" Negi shouts back.

"You didn't have to ask I did it out of my own free will you immature brat!" Asuna says

Negi's frustrations with being chewed out by Kenshin among other things came out of her as she quickly became angry. "You wanna talk maturity? ! If anyone's acting immature here it's you! You violent monkey!"

"Give me a break I don't want to hear that from some weak girl whose seemingly given up on her love life!" Asuna shouts.

Negi scowled. "Oh yeah, well at least I can get someone you bear panty wearing paipan! !"

"! !" Asuna called forth her artifact her anger taking her over. "YOU! INCONSIDERATE! !"

"!" _"Oh crap! !" _Negi thought. _"Deflectio!" _

"BITCH! !" Asuna roared smacking Negi across the clearing and storming off. "Now I can kinda see why Kenshin's not speaking to you right now! !"

"Jeez." Evangeline says. "What are you idiots up to now?" Negi shook the stars out of her head and looked up at her. "Come with me, I have something I need to discuss with you and Konoe Konoka."

"Eh? Me?" Konoka says pointing at herself.

"Hai..." Negi says hanging her head.

A little while later at the cottage Evangeline had finished drawing on a board. "Alright now that you are done moping girl I have to inform you both of a few things." She turned to Konoka. "Konoe, surely with your magical power given the right amount of training you could become a Magister Magi."

"Eehh?" Konoka says. "Isn't that what Negi-Chan's shooting for?"

"Yes, but you could be of use to the world if you became one. Do give it some thought." Evangeline says.

"Haaaii..." Konoka says smiling cheerfully.

"Now Negi next is you." Evangeline says. "Over the course of the past couple of weeks I've been outlining a few paths that you could take, but only two really make sense."

"Ok..." Negi says.

"One would be the 'Wizard' path. It's a pretty stable style." Evangeline says. "Leaving your defenses completely up to your partners you would cast powerful spells from the back lines."

Negi nodded. "Ok." "The other one?"

"Right." Evangeline says. "The other is the 'Magic Swordsman,or Swordswoman in this case." "You would train your body so you would fight alongside your partners in the heat of battle." "You would also use spells with an emphasis on speed." "This style of fighting is more free and capable of change."

"Interesting." Negi says.

"However if I may." Evangeline says. "One of your goals is to stand at Kenshin's and his sisters' side as equals correct?"

"Yes." Negi says.

"Well then I would suggest picking the latter." Evangeline says. "Miyuki's a generally wild fighter, and the fact that she doesn't need an activation phrase would mean she can get spells off faster than you ever could." "Yukari is becoming an illusionist and could very easily trick you into hitting nothing at all, that and she's already Kenshin's equal as a swordsman, he's just more battle savvy." "And then there's Kenshin himself..."

"What about him?" Negi asks.

"Well let's just put it this way." Evangeline says. "From what he's told me, whenever he's faced a Wizard-type, he walked away from that fight without so much as a scratch."

Negi blinked. "What? Wait...I've hit him plenty of times with a spell of mine and you could argue that I'm a Wizard-type."

"You really think he takes you seriously?" Evangeline says with a short scoff.

"..." Negi hung her head knowing she was most likely right. She shook her head quickly. "I have a question I'd like to ask."

"Go ahead." Evangeline says.

"What...what style did my father...the Thousand Master use?" Negi says.

"Heh heh heh. I had a feeling you'd ask that." Evangeline says. "To answer your question, he was a Magic Swordsman through and through." "He was so powerful he didn't even need a partner."

Negi stroked her chin in thought as Evangeline grinned knowingly. "Your face says 'I knew it.'"

"Eh...N-No...wai..." Negi says blushing at having been found out so easily.

"Take a little time to think about it...oh and if what I said about Kenshin bothers you think about this, it's not like you're ever gonna need to fight a beast like him seriously." Evangeline says. "Konoka, I still have some information for you so could you come with me?"

"Eh? OK Eva-Chan." Konoka says following Evangeline.

Negi walked outside as Setsuna followed Konoka. "So I hear your lovey-dovey relationship hit a huge hiccup." Negi looked up in the trees to see Atsuki tossing an apple up into the air and catching it before taking a bite. "What, did you try to find out who else had their heart on him? Did you do something to piss him off?" "What?"

"I...asked Hikari-San about his past." Negi says.

"Why couldn't you just wait for him to tell you of his own volition?" Atsuki says jumping down from the tree she was perched in.

Negi narrowed her eyes at the inu youkai. "Because I got anxious and wanted to help him."

Atsuki sighed face palming. "You idiot."

"What's that supposed to mean? !" Negi shouts.

"It means you're stupid for rushing it." Atsuki said. "Kenshin's trying to leave his past behind...he has been for the past five years now." "You even wanting to know about it is pulling him back in."

"I'm not meaning to do that." Negi says. "I just want to help him move on, but first I needed to know what he was moving from."

"Listen Negi, help is a foreign concept for him." Atsuki says. "He cried out for 'help' for a long time, yet it never came...until he and I met." "To me back then he was just a boy with no friends...constantly checking his back for something...and something he only told to me in private...was...no...is...deathly afraid of being alone." Atsuki smiled softly. "Imagine that...a child who was beaten to death almost daily...was afraid of being alone...always wanting to feel the warmth of another person...instead of the cold of their scorn." She turns her head toward Negi. "Could you be that person?"

"...why?" Negi says distantly.

"Why?" Atsuki says perplexed.

"Why are you helping me?" Negi asks. "If...if Kenshin breaks up with me...wouldn't that open the door for you?"

Atsuki shook her head. "I couldn't do that...I could never benefit off someone else's pain." She looked up smiling serenely. "Besides...someone else who's loved him for years, stood aside and watched as he loved someone else."

Negi sighed. "Thank you Atsuki-San...you...don't have to do this."

Atsuki turned to Negi. "I've only seen him happy...truly...once. That was when my adoptive mother and I thought we were staying to care for him...before our exile...and her death."

"I'm sorry." Negi says.

Atsuki turned and began walking away. "I've had my time to mourn."

"M-Matte!" Negi says.

Atsuki stopped. "Hm?"

"Kenshin...b...back then...I'm sure he loved you." Negi says.

Atsuki turned her head toward her as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "I know."

(break)

_Three Days later._

The next three days had passed by pretty uneventfully. Negi and Kenshin said little to nothing to one another. Negi had been bunking with Yukari and Miyuki until she could find a way to apologize to Asuna for what she said.

"_I know I was out of line there, but how do I make it up?" Negi thought walking down the streets of Mahora alone._

As Negi thought to herself trying her best to keep Hottan from listening in a car pulled up next to her. "Eh?" Negi says seeing Ayaka climbing out of the back seat. "Iincho-San?"

Ayaka walked up to her. "Ah Negi-Sensei how are you today?"

"Alright." Negi replied calmly. "I thought you'd be out doing...rich schoolgirl things during Golden Week."

"Oh ho ho ho." Ayaka laughs. "You think I'm that predictable?"

Negi narrowed her eyes at Ayaka. "Kenshin said the same thing when you came to him didn't he?"

Ayaka stopped laughing and hung her head. "Yes..." "Ahh how did you even know I went to him first?"

"You tried hugging him from behind didn't you?" Negi asks.

"Ack!" Ayaka blushed. "N-No."

"Liar." Negi says. "Woo he must've just finished his workouts because I can smell him on you from here." As she said that she had a thought. _"Why aren't I upset that someone was rubbing on Kenshin? You'd think I'd be chewing her out right now."_

"_**Maybe because you're secretly bisexual?" Hottan says.**_

"_...shut up." Negi thought resisting the urge to face palm._

"Anyway Negi-Sensei, I've noticed you and Kenshin-Sensei have been more than a little down lately." Ayaka says. "I was wondering if you would like to come to my island in the south?"

"Island...in the south?" Negi said plausibly.

(break)

_Hours later_

_Southern Island._

Upon landing a plane in the water Ayaka came to find out it wouldn't be just her, Negi and Kenshin. "How did half the class find out about this? !"

"Kenshin-Sensei says in his defense you really shouldn't have come to talk to him right after he had finished speaking with Kazumi-San." Ayaka turned her head to find her roommates Chizuru and Natsumi.

"Wha? ! You two as well? !" Ayaka says.

"Jeez why'd I have to come here?" Asuna says some distance away from Ayaka.

"Maybe being out here and having fun will distract Asuna." Konoka whispered to Setsuna who was standing next to her.

"I doubt it." Yukari says appearing next to Konoka. "If there's one thing I know it's pigheadedness."

"Because you're pigheaded yourself?" Konoka asked cutely as Yukari walked forward.

Yukari fell down to the sand. "K-Konoka!" She said propping herself up on her hands and knees.

Meanwhile Negi had chosen to try and approach Asuna who immediately huffed and turned away from her huffing in anger. She sighed. _"Looks like she's still pissed..." _She felt a presence behind her and turned to find Kenshin.

Kenshin scanned her up and down. "Nice bikini." He commented.

Negi looked down and looked over her two piece navy blue swimsuit. "...Thanks."

"Trying to impress someone?" Kenshin asks.

Negi winced. "Kenshin...you know there is only one person I'd try to impress with something like this." She finished her statement with a blush.

"Yeah I suppose, too bad though. You and that person are having problems." Kenshin says walking past her.

"Kenshin." Negi calls out.

He stops. "Nani?"

"Could I talk with you later?" Negi says turning toward him catching eye contact with the golden iris of his left eye. "Please?"

Kenshin closed his eyes sighing. "Depends on if I'm not busy."

"What could you possibly be busy with?" Negi asked feeling a little hurt at how she was being brushed aside.

"Maybe I want to avoid another invasion of privacy." Kenshin says.

"I just want to talk with you about this problem we're having." Negi says. "Nothing else, Please just let me talk with you alone."

Kenshin opened his eyes and handed her a statue in the shape of an owl. "Fine, I'll be there."

"What's this?" Negi asked.

"It's an oath statue." Kenshin says. "It forces me to honor the agreement we just made."

"I...I don't...want you to feel..-" Negi says.

"Look Negi it's more for me that it is for you." Kenshin says walking away. "If you sincerely want to try and fix this then I think you should get that chance from me...without me trying to weasel my way out of it."

Negi's eyes soften slightly as Kenshin continues his trek away from her. "Hey."

Kenshin stopped again. "Huh?"

"Y...You look...uhm...great with your shirt off." Negi says interlocking fingers at her chest with a small smile and a deep blush.

Kenshin turned his head toward her for a moment before a small smirk overtook his face. "Well if you play your cards right you could see it a lot more."

If anything her deepening blush amused Kenshin as he walked away. He made his way toward Yukari who stared at him. "What?" He asks.

"Did you speak with Negi just now?" Yukari says.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "No, I talked to her twin sister Igen."

Yukari dropped her fist on top of his head. "Be serious you baka."

"Yes I talked with Negi and I have to go meet with her later." Kenshin says rubbing his head.

Yukari turned away so Kenshin wouldn't see the small, saddened smile on her face. "I see. "

"I'm just doing as you wanted right? Not hurting her and giving her a chance?" Kenshin says.

"U...Un." Yukari says. "Listen I gotta go, Miyuki kinda wanted to build a sandcastle with me...y'know this is her first time being to a beach."

"Yeah." Kenshin says as his twin sister walks away. "Hey Yukari?"

"Yes?" Yukari asks keeping her back to him.

"Why did you help Negi get together with me?" Kenshin asks.

It was a simple question. Why did you help your friend get together with a guy, but the rules change when you, yourself are infatuated, maybe even in love with the same person. Yukari knew it, Kenshin also knew it, but he had no idea just how hard his sister had fallen for him. He could for all he knew be making a big deal out of nothing realizing that Yukari's crush from five years ago could still be just that, a crush, and he was just blowing it out of proportion.

Yukari hung her head stroking her left arm with her right hand. "She was...is..my friend...my first true friend." Yukari says. "I...I wanted her to be happy, knowing she wanted to be with you...it was the easiest way to do it."

Kenshin nodded. "I see. Negi's very lucky."

"Huh?" Yukari says confused.

"She's lucky...to have a friend who is willing to do so much for her, and not expect anything back in return." Kenshin says walking by Yukari. "You truly are selfless."

Yukari watched her brother's fading back before hanging her head clenching her arm tightly as a couple of tears streaked down her cheeks. "If only you knew...If only you knew how selfish I really am."

Meanwhile Kenshin bumped into Asuna. "Eh?" She said. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "Just strolling, you?"

Asuna stretched her arms behind her back. "Trying to stay away from someone."

"I noticed." Kenshin says. "What the hell happened?"

Asuna sighed and recapped what had happened between her and Negi a few days ago. Kenshin winced after she was finished. "Damn..."

"I just don't want to talk to her right now." Asuna says.

"Well...sometimes she does let her mouth get ahead of her I'll give you that." Kenshin says. "Or in my case her curiosity gets the better of her."

"About that, what happened between you two?" Asuna asks.

"Well...she did a little probing where she shouldn't have, verbal probing of course." Kenshin says.

"She asked about private matters?" Asuna says. "Why is that a big deal?"

"Well would you appreciate it if your significant other went behind your back to find out about stuff pertaining to you?" Kenshin asks.

"...I see your point." Asuna says.

Before their conversation could go any further Ayaka came rushing up to them. "Asuna-San! !" "It's Negi-Sensei! She's caught her foot in deep waters! She could drown!"

"! !" Kenshin and Asuna's eyes both widened worriedly as they rushed past Ayaka who gave chase. When they got to where Negi was Ayaka's eyes widened to the size of saucers seeing shark fins in the water.

"_THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DAMN PLAN! !" Ayaka thought._

Asuna and Kenshin jump in after her while Setsuna who was with Ayaka got pulled back behind the brush with the class president. "Relax, it's all a part of the plan don't worry." Kazumi said "Negi's in no real danger."

As the two jumped in Asuna was slightly ahead of Kenshin who was almost directly behind her to her right. So when the two both tried to make their way into the water at the same time one of Asuna's legs unintentionally swung up and walloped Kenshin right in the chest.

The group watching saw Kenshin fall early into the water his body stiffening and not coming back up as Asuna saved Negi. "Why isn't Kenshin-Sensei coming back up?" Kazumi asks.

"What do you mean?" Kazumi turned her head to see Miyuki standing behind her.

"Kenshin and Asuna dived in the water to save Negi." Kazumi said. "One of Asuna's legs unintentionally kicked Kenshin in the chest and he hasn't come bac-"

Miyuki rushed past the bushes and dived into the water, swimming downward she found Kenshin who was unmoving. _"OH NO!" She thought panicking. "I'M COMING ONII-CHAN!" _She swam down and collected her brother before bringing him up to the beach and setting him down pushing on his chest. "One! Two!" She tipped his head upward opening his mouth taking a deep breath before breathing into his mouth. "No response." "Come on Onii-Chan wake up! One! Two!" She pushed on his chest trying to rise a response out of him.

(cough cough!)

Suddenly a bit of seawater splashed Miyuki in the face as Kenshin began coughing. She discreetly began pumping healing magic into his chest as her classmates rushed up to her. Kenshin opened his eyes looking up at Miyuki. "Thanks...imouto...you're a lifesaver." He grinned softly. "Literally."

Miyuki nodded and helped Kenshin up to his feet. Both noticed Asuna storming off angrily. "Kenshin-Sensei what happened?" Ayaka asks.

"Yeah Kenshin-kun that was really concerning." Kazumi said.

"Are you alright Kenshin-San?" Setsuna asks.

Konoka was the only one who remained silent as Kenshin was bombarded with questions. _"Is it your heart Ken-kun?" She thought._

"Look I'm not in the mood to answer questions right now." Kenshin says.

"Don't worry Onii-Chan I'll take care of it." Miyuki said.

"Fine..feel free to tell them whatever." Kenshin says walking over to Negi.

Negi looked up to see Kenshin glaring down at her. "So I tell you that I'm gonna meet you later, and you try to fake a drowning?" "Nice Negi, real fucking nice."

"Kenshin...I.." Negi says. Kenshin holds his hand up cutting her off.

"Don't." Kenshin says grabbing her by the wrist. "Come on."

Kenshin leads her to the beach docks which were lined with what they both assumed was lodgings. Kenshin let go of her wrist as soon as they got to the end of the docks and walked toward the edge. "Kenshin..." Negi says.

"Do you have any...ANY!" Kenshin shouts. "Clue how much you worried me just now?"

"Worried you?" Negi asks.

"Yeah...worried." Kenshin says hanging his head.

"I...I'm sorry, but the whole thing wasn't even my idea." Negi says. "I was corralled into it by Asakura-San and Iinchou-San...I know it's no excuse, but...it's my side of the story."

Kenshin sighed. "Just say no next time." He says. "You'll save us both a lot of grief." "Now...let's get to why we're both actually here. Why did you go to my mom?"

_Negi POV_

"...Because Kenshin...I'm worried about you, about us." I said. "It seems like you don't want me to leave, but...you don't want me getting in too close either."

Kenshin sighed turning toward me. "It wouldn't bother you as much if you just turned a blind eye to it."

I let a hurt look cross my features. "You really think I could?"

"It doesn't matter if you can or can't!" Kenshin shouts. "Just do it!" He immediately recoiled knowing he didn't want to shout.

I sighed. "Kenshin...I know you're really sensitive about your past and all." I noticed he wasn't moving keeping eye contact with me. "However...Kenshin I think that's why I want to know about it so badly." "I see your past haunting...hurting you to this day, I can't even begin to tell you how badly it hurts to see you lock it away and act like everything's OK when I know there is a great conflict going on in your heart."

Kenshin looked down at the ground as I continued. "I remember when I woke you up from that nightmare you were having." "You actually seemed genuinely happy that someone was there...before you could lock your heart away." "I want to keep being there for you like that...whenever you need me to be."

Kenshin raised his hand cutting me off before I could say anymore. "Negi...stop." "We can't do this anymore." He starts taking a step back.

"_He's rushing it." I thought. "I can't let this chance get by me." _

"It's...It's obvious we aren't right for one another." Kenshin said.

"That's a load of bullcrap and you know it." I said.

"No it's not." Kenshin replied. "It's true, you're just..."

"Look I know I've been pushing the subject for awhile now." I told him. "I know it's being bothering you, but even if you don't want to tell me...at least let me be there for you anyway...reason or not, I want to be there for you regardless."

I see his eyes widen for a split second before closing. "Just stop it, OK!"

"Why?" I ask. "Because you're scared you might actually take me up on it?"

"Scared nothing!" Kenshin said. "I jus-"

"Yes...yes you are." I shot back chidingly. "The day after I lost control of myself fighting Evangeline, you told me yourself you were, remember?" "You might not have said the exact words, but the meaning was there regardless." "It's Ok though Kenshin, and...y'know for someone as brave and determined as you...to come out of the hell you did and still be sane...I figured you wouldn't be scared of anything."

Kenshin scoffed. "Brave? Determined?" "What would you know about that?" "Yeah, you're determined enough to find Nagi, but that's about it."

"Well...I do." I say. "I know...there's a boy who was determined enough to care for a complete stranger that he'd comfort her every night while she had nightmares." "Enough to help that stranger that he would accompany her to her job, even stand alongside her each and every day even when he didn't have to." I smile softly at my next statement. "Brave enough to face down anything, to keep those he loves safe...even at the cost of his own health...maybe even his life." "Enduring whatever pain...physical or emotional...because he felt it was the right thing to do."

Kenshin looked down at the ground as I went on. "Although...there was one thing that brave, determined fool didn't quite count on." "That the girl he was helping...that I would feel the same determination to keep him from hurting himself." He looked up at me and I could see it. There were tears in the corners of his eyes threatening to spill out. My smile widened slightly as I went on. "That she, I would be brave enough to go through with this...even at the risk of losing him."

"Why?" Kenshin said trying to keep his voice from breaking. "Why are you going so far to help me?" I see the tears running down his face as he said that.

"Because...Kenshin I don't think you'd want me to not try to help." I said. "I could say I owe you one...big time, but I won't." "The truth is Kenshin I just want you to be happy because I love you."

How many times had I actually said that to him? I know he's said it to me a lot more than I had to him. It was evident at the wide-eyed look on his face that I hadn't really said it since that day in the deep library.

"What...did you...say?" Kenshin said almost breathlessly.

I say it again, savoring the feeling of being able to and meaning it. "I love you Kenshin." I say smiling, taking his hand and cupping my cheek with it holding it there. "I want to stand by you because of that...no matter what you have to face."

Suddenly Kenshin takes a step forward pulling me into a fierce embrace. I smile and embrace him back as his emotions become unraveled. "I'm sorry Negi...I...I"

"I know...I know." I say softly. "You didn't want to lose me...I didn't want to lose you either."

_End Negi POV_

Kenshin eventually calmed down and pulled away. He walks toward the edge of the docks and takes a seat. "Kenshin?" Negi says.

He pats the spot next to him while making some rocks with his Daichi Guntou charm. He throws one skipping it down the surface of the water. Negi takes a seat next to him as he quietly skips the rest of the rocks.

"What are we doing?" Negi asks.

"I just wanted to collect my thoughts is all." Kenshin says. He takes a breath. "Did you know my Dad was only thirty-five when he passed?"

"Thirty-five?" Negi says. "That would mean he would have been either 19 or 20 when you and Yukari were born."

"19, his birthday was March 7th" Kenshin said. "Oddly enough my mother was born a little over nine months to the day that my dad was." "You see...my parents...were actually brother and sister before becoming husband and wife."

"Really?" Negi said.

"Yeah, they didn't know for sure until Yukari, Miyuki and I met their parent's disembodied spirits and even then, they didn't seem all that bothered by it...in fact I think it merely deepened their love." Kenshin says.

"Sounds romantic." Negi says smiling toward the sunset. A smile that made Kenshin's heart thump audibly. _"Arika..." _

"_On it." She says._

"Even though they would have had to hide the truth it did." Kenshin says.

"Yes." Negi says.

"The girls think I'm a popular and kind person, but the truth is I've killed more people than I care to count. Whether it was to survive or as part of my job as Rikudou's hitman." "It really didn't matter to me, it was as easy as breathing for me." "That and I've always hated saying goodbye, especially if it was a long goodbye."

"I...I see." Negi says

"You aren't my first girlfriend Negi." Kenshin says. "I dated someone when I was twelve going on thirteen." "The daughter of an Empress at that." "But I broke it off because I had inadverently gotten her father, the Emperor taken out." "The guilt for me was overwhelming."

"Souka." Negi says.

"Did you know Miyuki is older than you?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah, not by much though." Negi says. "Come to think of it I just turned fifteen not too long ago."

Kenshin chuckles softly. "I see, and I never got you a present."

Negi smiles at him. "Don't worry about it."

"What date is it today?" Kenshin asks.

"Uhm...May 9th I believe." Negi says.

"I see." Kenshin says. "Yukari and I have our own birthday coming up soon."

"Is that right?" Negi says. "Well I'll be sure to do something special for you both then."

Kenshin nodded and looked down at the water seeing his reflection. He noticed he had a single stone he forgot to skip and lobbed it into the water making it ripple. His eyes soften slightly as his image distorts and almost makes it looks like his father's. His eyes widen. Negi looks over at him. "What?"

"I...I'm remembering something." Kenshin says. Negi sets her hand on his head.

(flashback)

_Welsh Magic Academy._

Kenshin walked into his parents' room. Ryuushin stood there staring out the window. "Dad." Kenshin says.

Ryuushin's ears perked as he turned to Kenshin. "Oh. Kenshin what brings you here?"

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "You're the one who called me in here you old dolt." "Jeez are you already so old you can't remember shit anymore?"

Ryuushin laughs him off. "Well that's not the only thing going when it comes to me."

Kenshin rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. Now what did you want?"

"Kenshin, do you know why I don't say anything when you leave for days on end and come back half the time with your clothes cut to ribbons?" Ryuushin asks.

"Beee...cause you're laid back?" Kenshin asks.

"Ha ha ha. No." Ryuushin says. "Kenshin I know what you've been doing for work."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes looking away. "It's the only thing I excel at."

Ryuushin shook his head. "I don't believe that, but that's not why we're here."

"Then what?" Kenshin asks.

"Kenshin remember as a child that I would always tell you that I would be back when I leave?" Ryuushin asks.

"Yeah..." Kenshin says looking down. "I hated hearing that...it was bad enough Mom couldn't be around, but you kept leaving."

"I'm sorry." Ryuushin says.

Kenshin scoffed. "Look if you're called me here to apologize old man you're late."

"I didn't." Ryuushin says. "Kenshin have you given any thought to the possibility that I might not have returned?"

"I don't like to reflect on the past." Kenshin says scowling sternly into his father's eyes.

"OK then." Ryuushin says. "Say I leave today...what if I didn't come back?"

"I'd hunt you down and beat some answers out of you." Kenshin says the scowl deepening.

Ryuushin laughs. "Oh I bet you could at this point."

This threw Kenshin through a loop. "What do you mean?"

Ryuushin walked up to his son and placed his hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Kenshin, you surpassed your old man."

Kenshin blinked in confusion. "What...no I haven't?"

"Yes, you have." Ryuushin says. "You surpassed me five years ago when you freed your mother." "Something I could not do. That was in accomplishments, but you've already surpassed me in strength as well."

"What's this have to do with anything?" Kenshin says not seeing the point.

Ryuushin smiles at his son. "The day I tell you I won't be coming back Kenshin...is the day I leave everything in your hands."

(flashback end)

Kenshin stared out at the setting sun. Negi looked over at him worriedly.

"_I won't be back this time." _

"_Which means I leave everything to you." _

Tears began rolling down Kenshin's cheeks again. Negi reached over for him when Kenshin grabbed her hand with his own. "It's fine...Negi."

"Are you sure?" Negi asks.

"Yeah...you have no idea...how liberating that is..." Kenshin says smiling down at his reflection in the water.

"To know...that with his final words, all he was trying to do in the end was convey a passing message." Negi says.

"Yeah." Kenshin says. He leans over and presses his lips against Negi's cheek. "Thank you, Negi...can we go..back to the way things were...before this spat?"

Negi smiles and shakes her head. "I'm afraid not...we just keep moving forward."

Kenshin grins softly. "Sounds good, wanna head inside?"

"Sure." Negi says getting up.

Kenshin gets to his feet and takes Negi's hand. "Before we head in..." Negi says smiling. "I want to..."

Kenshin nods closing in on Negi's lips his eyes sliding shut. Negi met him the rest of the way as their lips met. For a few moments they remained like that not moving an inch. Kenshin's eyes opened staring at his girlfriend's face. He felt a presence behind her and looked over. He couldn't quite make out who it was as they took off. He figured he would meditate on it later and get a clear picture of who exactly it was, right now he just wanted to focus on Negi.

Kenshin parted lips with Negi and stared into her eyes. Negi stared back. "Kenshin..." She said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I want you to promise me something." Negi says.

"Anything." Kenshin says.

"Please..." She trailed off holding one of his hands with both of hers. "Stay..by me."

Kenshin nodded. "I will."

Negi took Kenshin by the arm looking for a vacant room which they eventually found. Upon entering Kenshin turned and locked the door. Negi pulled him by the arm toward the bed and sat him down before sitting on his lap facing him.

Kenshin smiled up at her. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Negi smiled back holding his head in her hands. "Maybe."

Kenshin placed his hands on her hips making them move back and forth. He gave them a soft squeeze illiciting a small moan from his girlfriend's lips. "Funny...you're usually shy."

"After what we just went through I can't really call myself shy." Negi says restraining a few more moans as her boyfriend massaged her hips and thighs. "So you better act now, who knows when you could get another chance."

"Well...I'm not sure I like the idea of getting you while you're vulnerable." Kenshin says.

Negi giggles. "It's not like I'm drunk or anything...and I know I won't regret this afterward." She surprises him by kissing him full on the lips.

"_She's initiating contact?" Kenshin thought. "That's new. Arika...you might wanna look away." _

"_Yes." Arika says. "Be gentle." _

"_Yeah." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin parted Negi's lips and drew her tongue into his mouth. "Mmm..." Negi moaned as Kenshin caressed her tongue with his own.

"_**Oh god I think I'm gonna vomit." Hottan said.**_

"_...good." Negi thought absently as she struck back against Kenshin's caresses. She was confused when Kenshin drew his tongue back._

Kenshin's eyes lids parted slightly and he stared at her face again. He gave her tongue a short, strong suck with his lips making her moan into him. "Mmh!" He grinned as well as he could being lip locked with her as her breath shot out of her nose brushing his cheeks. It was warm and as sensual as her moans as he continued his advances.

"Mmh!...Mmh!" Negi continued to moan into him. She felt her lovers hands leave her hips and undo her hairtie letting her hair fall to the middle of her back.

Kenshin felt her legs, or more accurately her thighs clench his left leg before rubbing herself against it vigorously. He couldn't really fault her though. He would probably do the same if the positions were swapped. She moaned into him more, each one seemingly more sensual than the last. Deciding it was finally time to stop torturing her Kenshin released his lover's tongue with a loud smack.

Negi panted as they parted lips. "That...was...mean..."

"You enjoyed it though." Kenshin said with a knowing grin.

Negi glares softly and rams her lips against his this time drawing his tongue into her mouth. Once she had done that she enclosed her lips around his and began sucking

"Nnh..." Kenshin moaned softly into Negi's mouth as she paid him back with her own version of his tongue sucking assault. She couldn't keep it up as long as he did though and released his tongue after a minute. However she repeated many more times than he did. Kenshin felt his arousal building and it was evident with the hardening of his cock poking into her inner thigh. He started to rub his eager tool against her thigh

"Mmh!" "Nnh!" The two lovers moaned into each other as they felt their hearts begin to race. Negi soon released his tongue for the last time and Kenshin drew it back into his mouth. As they both panted. "You've...gotten pretty good at kissing..." Kenshin said breathlessly. "You been practicing?"

"I-Iie..." Negi panted. "I'm...just trying to mimic what you did." "Is... your heart alright?"

"I'm fine." Kenshin says. "I can handle excitement." Negi nods and places his hand against her chest.

"You feel that?" Negi asks.

"It's soft." Kenshin commented noticing his thumb was on her breast.

"Not that baka..." Negi reprimanded. "I mean...my heart."

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "It's racing."

"Un..." Negi said setting her head against his chest. "Yours sounds funny..."

Kenshin chuckled softly. "That's because it's Arrhythmic." He reached behind Negi and untied her bikini top.

Negi rose up and noticed her top was undone. "Mmmnn." She sounded in a pouting manner. Kenshin merely grinned in response. "Pervert."

"He's your lover." Kenshin pointed out.

"He's a perverted lover." Negi says accusingly.

"Guilty as charged." Kenshin says. "Then again I'm sure my lover is as much of a pervert as I am." "I just have yet to bring it out of her." He pulled the top off of Negi and tossed it to the side of the bed.

An idea came to him. "Hey Negi?"

"Hm?" Negi said.

"You ever...well y'know..." Kenshin says.

"No I don't...what?" Negi asks.

"Have ya ever...touched yourself?" Kenshin asks.

Negi blinked. "Touched myself?" She blushed getting what he meant. "Oh...uhm...n-no."

"Do you at least know how to?" Kenshin asks.

"H-Hai...M-Miyuki actually showed me how..." Negi said.

"What?" Kenshin said. _"Miyuki...masturbated in front of Negi?" He thought._

"A...A video." Negi finished.

"Oh." Kenshin said. "Well...could you?"

"Y-You want me too? !" Negi's voice squeaked.

"Well if you want I could do it with you so you wouldn't feel alone." Kenshin says. "I mean look at this." He says gesturing toward the large tent in his trunks.

"W-Well...O-OK...but just one second." Negi says crossing her arm over her chest and walking toward a corner of the room. She came back clutching Chamo in her hand.

Kenshin glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing you rat?"

"Relax Kenshin...I just want him to do something for me then he'll leave." Negi says releasing Chamo onto the bed.

"So you wanna do this Aneki?" Chamo asks. "I mean you didn't even ask if he wanted to."

"What?" Kenshin says.

"Kenshin...I...I want you to become my partner." Negi says.

Kenshin stared at her for a moment. "So that's why he's here?"

"Yeeeahhh!" Chamo says. "So you want to?"

Kenshin continues his stare at Negi before nodding. "Yeah...sure." He said with a smile.

Chamo scurries around the floor drawing up the circle. "Alright...Pactio!"

The circle lights up and the vanishes. "What happened?" Negi asks.

"It's begun...now neither of you can leave until you've consummated the partnership." Chamo says.

(lemon)

Negi grabs him and opens the door. "Good, now beat it." She walks back to Kenshin sitting across from him on the bed. "OK...so you still wanna do this?"

Kenshin nods and strips his trunks off casting them to the side of the bed. Negi stared at his manhood intently making a small audible gulping sound. "S...So...big."

"Heh heh...I could say the same about your breasts, but you'd probably just call me a pervert again." Kenshin says with a small grin. "Ladies first."

"R...Right." Negi said gliding her hands up to her chest groping and rubbing the mounds. "H-Hey...don't just sit there...rub yourself..."

"I'm on it." Kenshin says reaching down and grasping his testes in his hands rolling them around. "Hey...when you last had those sized what were they?" He asked

"Uhm..." Negi said holding back a moan. "C-cup. Of course...that was last year." "Wh-What about you." She began pinching and twisting her nipples around illiciting a soft moan from herself.

"Huh...I don't exactly know how to match that." Kenshin says ignoring her question.

"Push your finger against the glans of your penis." Negi says panting softly as she pulled on her nipples.

Kenshin nodded and did as she said taking his other hand and pushing his index finger against his glans. "Uhn...! That's good..." He looks over at Negi and sees her hand roaming around her nether region. "You gonna go down there so early?"

"Wh-What else should I do?" Negi asks. "The girl in the video Miyuki showed me was flat-chested."

"Push one of them up and lick your nipple." Kenshin instructs.

"Eh?" Negi says surprised at the request. "W-Well...O-Ok." She did as he instructed surprised she could even get the mound of flesh up that high and began licking

"Heh...there you go." Kenshin says.

"I..I can't keep it up." Negi says letting it drop after half a minute. "It feels too good."

"That's fine." Kenshin says grasping hold of his shaft as Negi's finger slid down her stomach and in between her legs.

Negi stops for a moment. "Kenshin-kun...I...I've never done anything like this before...it's embarrassing."

Kenshin leans forward and kisses her on the lips. "Relax Negi it's just me you're doing this in front of."

"H-Hai...but what if you don't like what you see..." Negi says as her fingers lightly graze her cloth cover labia.

Kenshin smiles. "Negi...there is no way, and I mean NO WAY I'm not gonna like what I'm seeing, and hey...if it makes you feel better I haven't done this to myself very often."

"U-Un." Negi says as her fingers began rubbing her outer lips. "Hmg...!" She bites back a moan before letting it come out as a soft, but very audible pant

"You know it'll feel better if you removed your bikini bottom." Kenshin says.

Negi's face flushed with about seven different shades of red each deeper than the last. "E-Eh? You want me...t-to strip down completely."

Kenshin chuckled as he began pumping his hand up his shaft. "Maybe, what happened to that little stint of brazen confidence you had earlier?"

"I..I wasn't expecting you to ask me to masturbate in front of you...I guess I'm a little more shy about this...than I thought." Negi says looking down

"Take it easy and just do what comes naturally." Kenshin says trying to get his girlfriend to relax. She took a breath and sighed as her fingers went to work on herself. Kenshin stared intently at it noticing a slight quiver running through her body as she pleasured herself. He unconsciously began stroking himself harder becoming entranced by her.

What he didn't see though is that she was staring just as intently at his cock. She tried to get into a rhythm with each stroke Kenshin made. _"That's what was rubbing me in the forest last month...how Kenshin-kun brought me to my first climax..."_ She felt heat building in her body shifting down to her loins and closed one of her eyes as her left and right hands rubbed her labia and breast respectively. A sliver of saliva made its what past her lips and slide down her chin as her mind played a fantasy out finally losing herself in the moment.

Kenshin stared as Negi reached over to the side of her left hip and untied a string loosening her bikini bottom working her leg out of it while pushing the article of clothing down her right leg. Negi looked up seeing his eyes firmly locked on her now uncovered vagina and blushed furiously. "D-Don't stare so much...it's embarrassing as hell..." She said.

He didn't listen as her womanly scent hit his nostrils full force even from where he was sitting. "Why shouldn't I?" He asked. "It's a beautiful part of your body and I want to admire that beauty."

"U-Urusai..." Negi said feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

Kenshin chuckled softly as he stroked harder and faster feeling his arousal building. "Don't stop...put a finger inside."

"H-Hai..." Negi said rubbing a finger around her glistening, moist folds and sliding a finger inside her pussy. "Hyyaa!" She shrieked softly.

"You're pretty sensitive." Kenshin says smiling. "Then again didn't I dry hump you in the woods and that made you cum?"

"U-Un..." Negi said. She locked her eyes on his cock again. She took notice of clear liquid seeping out of the urethra. _"Is that...precum?" _Her lips parted and her tongue poked out as she finished her thought. _"I...I can't take this anymore!" She thought as she leaned forward toward him. _

"Negi?" Kenshin says as her head neared his cock.

"I...can't take it anymore...stop moving...your hand." Negi says as her finger plunged shamelessly in and out of her pussy making a soft watery sound.

Kenshin nodded and slid downward panting as her hot breath tickled the backside of his cock. Her right hand moved forward and grasped his shaft in her hand. "S...So warm.." She flicked her tongue along the back paying special attention to the glans each time she did so. Kenshin pulled her by the leg moving her body's position inverse to his own. "E-Eh?" "What are you..."

"I can't let you have all the fun can I?" Kenshin asks staring right at her womanhood. He takes one of his hands and starts rubbed the labia gently while the other uncovered her clitoris making it easy to target for his tongue as he started tracing circles around it.

"Uh...umph...what...is...this feeling...hmm MMM!" Negi moaned as her tongue pushed roughly against Kenshin's cock.

Kenshin grinned to himself. "You mean you've never found your own clitoris before?"

"N-No..." Negi says. "It feels strange...I'm shivering..."

"Heh heh heh...looks like you'll cum first...just like last time." Kenshin said confidently.

"Uhn!...Mm! Haaannn!" Negi cried out as her lover assaulted her sensitive mound.

"_Her body is started to flush with each sound of that sensual voice she's making." Kenshin thought as his fingers rubbed her faster and faster. _He hummed lightly. "Your body is getting really warm Negi...I like it."

Negi panted heavily. "You're finger feels just as hot...you're torturing me...!" She moaned out as Kenshin's index finger plunged inside her.

"Your voice is really exciting me..." Kenshin says. "I really can't help myself when the girl I love is moaning so audibly and I'm the cause."

"You tease!" Negi whimpered out as Kenshin's fingers wormed their way inside her. She felt him pinch her clitoris roughly and let out a cry of rapture. "S-Stop...! N-Not there! Uh...Ahh...Aaaahhh! !" Negi tried to resist the sensation brought about by Kenshin as her body writhed around.

Kenshin smirked. "I see you're very sensitive...very much so..."

"Stop!" Negi whined. "I'm going crazy!"

Kenshin sees a trickling of liquid going down to the sheets under us and see a small spot had formed. He brought his head over to her thigh and began licking the liquid. "Mmm...your juices taste good Negi-Chan..." He said.

"That's embarrassing!" Negi protested.

"You know you could get a measure of payback on me." Kenshin said.

Negi looked over at his cock which she had been all but ignoring as she had been trying to get Kenshin to slow down. "U...Un." She says as she brings the head of Kenshin's cock into her mouth.

(slurp!)

"Ooohh.." Kenshin moaned at the feeling of his girlfriend's mouth on his manhood her hot breath brushing his glans.

"Did that hurt?" Negi asks.

"No, it felt really...REALLY good." Kenshin pants out.

"Is that right?" Negi says shyly as he tongue lapped up the precum. "Well...this is my first time doing this for a man..so please tell me if it hurts in anyway."

"Don't worry." Kenshin says. "Try not to put too much pressure on yourself."

At his answer Negi smiles lightly and brings her lips to the rear of his cock and kisses it gently making a soft, sensual sound as she did so, that is before...

(Slurp, slurp, slurp)

She began licking Kenshin's cock heavily around the head and neck. "Hmm...umhg...uh, hooa..." She says something while she pays stern attention to her lover's dick. "I...wish, I could see your face while I'm doing this..."

Kenshin remembers how he felt when Konoka did this to him back in Kyoto. "Eh...heh heh...no can do Negi-Chan...maybe another time."

"Haaaiii." Negi drawls out as a few more slurping sounds were made as she went back to attacking his penis with her tongue. "How ahm...i dohing...?" She asks.

"Is this...really your first time?" Kenshin asks. "This feels great."

Negi narrows her eyes speaking with a muffled, pouting voice. "Hey that's mean...there's no way I'd do this for anyone else other than you...I'm...just going with the flow..." She smiles at the end of her statement. "I am..glad you're feeling great however...please don't stop with me. She wriggles her hips and Kenshin nods knowing what she wanted as he dove his face into her vagina. Whatever moans she had stored up were drowned out as she continued her caresses.

Negi smirks to herself and grips Kenshin's shaft before gobbling it up whole to where her hand was.

(slurp, slurp, slurp...)

She licked the back of his shaft before sucking on the tip alone. "I'll do my best...to make this memorable for you.."

"Don't worry.." Kenshin says trailing his tongue up and down her labia. "I'll never forget this..." He closed his eyes moaning. "This feels great...almost...too great"

Negi giggled to herself and focused on the head, back and neck of his cock. Kenshin spread apart Negi's labia and slipped his tongue in between her hot folds savoring the taste as she moaned deeply into him.

"Hm...uh...mm...hah..." Negi breathed out her mouth locked around his cock. She releases her hand and swallows him down to the base "Hm...mm...mmg..."

"_Negi's great at this..." Kenshin thought. "I'm not...sure how much more I can take." _

(Chup, chup, chup, chup)

Her throat squeezed the tip of Kenshin's cock and her lips pressed down on the base making him groan out into her making him stop momentarily as if every time she did that a tingling sensation shot up his spine. She panted heavily onto his cock

(Chup, chup, chup, chup)

She swallowed one more time before pulling her head back. After that she licked the sides. Not to be out done Kenshin took his tongue away and plunged two of his fingers inside thrusting in and out with quick precise stabs.

However where Kenshin had experience and endurance on his side...Negi did not as her body tightened. "I'm c-cumming!" She gasped out.

A shot of her love juices sprayed Kenshin on the face as he sat up. Negi pulled herself closer and continued her licking now able to see Kenshin's face as she pulled her hips back. She smiled at him. "I can see you now..."

"Y-Yeah..." Kenshin said.

"He he he he." Negi giggled. "You look so cute with that lost expression on your face." She brought her mouth back to the head and sucked her lover passionately. "Umgh, huh..mmm, hua...huah, umg...hmm!" Her voice got higher as she kept her eyes on him.

"W-Whoa...N-N-Negi...I-I'm getting close!" Kenshin pants out clenching the sheets. He tried to pull himself back, but Negi using a bit of her magic was able to restrict him and hold him there effortlessly as she vigorously began to suck him off.

"Hm, mmm! Go ahead..." Negi said with a sensual, borderline seductive sounding voice. "I'll...happily take it all in my mouth for you..."

"N...Negi-...Chan!" Kenshin cried out in rapture as he exploded in her mouth.

"Hmm! Umg! Hmmaahh...huppp..." Negi panted after releasing his cock and swallowing his cum.

Negi sat up and caught her breath. "How...was it?"

Kenshin lurched forward and slammed his lips against hers in a hungry kiss, not caring in the least that she had just had his seed in her mouth. Negi moaned into him and kissed him back with the same amount of effort. They soon released each other and Negi smiled. "I...think I have my answer."

"That...was amazing..." Kenshin panted out. "You didn't have to swallow though..."

"It tasted bitter at first, but...I've already grown to like it." Negi says smiling with a blush.

Kenshin stared at her amazed for a moment. "I love you..." He spoke numbly.

"Aha ha ha ha." She laughed softly and tossed her bikini bottom off to the side of the bed. She touched her hair which was undone thanks to Kenshin. "Why'd you take my hair down?"

"I've never seen you with your hair down." Kenshin says. "Even when we bathed that one time you kept it up."

Negi averted her eyes to the tie which was laying on the bed. "Would you want me to keep it down?"

"Do what you want, I just wanted to see, but please try other tails than that bushy porcupine like tail you usually wear." Kenshin says. "You've worn it like that for a long time."

"H-Hai." Negi says. She scoots back to the headboard of the bed. "Come here."

Kenshin nodded and moved up in front of her spreading her legs. "Do you want me to cast that birth control spell?" He asked.

"I-I already did." Negi says. "I do it..everyday just in case we ever did this."

Kenshin nods and positions his cock. "Ok...here goes." He slowly forces his way inside.

"Haaahhh!" Negi cries out as her virginity was about to be taken as her lover's penis spread her apart.

"Am I?" Kenshin says. Negi cups his cheek and kisses him for a second.

"Not yet...you're getting close to the hymen..." Negi says.

As soon as she finished that statement Kenshin hit a wall of resistance. He looked up to Negi for confirmation. She nodded as if to say 'I'm ready.'

Kenshin closed his eyes a large wave of guilt washing over him for what he was about to do as he pushed against the wall. He felt himself sink deeper inside her as Negi cried out in pain. "H-Hyyaah!"

Kenshin stopped moving as he felt a liquid brushing past his cock and down her thighs. He felt a hand caressing his cheek and opened his eyes to see Negi smiling through the pain as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Move...Kenshin-kun...I'm...fine."

"Liar..." Kenshin snaps back accusingly. Negi wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and began twisting and moving her body up and down. "What are you doing? !" He demanded.

"If you won't move." She said in between pants of mixed pain and pleasure. "I will."

"Fi-Fine." Kenshin says lifting his hands to grasp her breasts in his hands.

"Hah...uhmg...nngh!" Negi panted out feeling her lover's cock moving in and out of her. "Th-That's right...keep it up."

Kenshin notices her expression shift from a mix of pain and pleasure to one of pure bliss. "What's going on...it usually takes longer for the pain to stop doesn't it?"

"I...was using healing magic to take the edge off." Negi says with a light giggle at the end. "Go...my body is yours to please..."

Kenshin brought her in close and began pistoning his hips in and out of Negi. "Nnngh!" Kenshin grunted. "I...think I'm becoming an addict to your body..." He pants out.

"Hmg! Haah! Uhn! Hah! Hah! Hah! I was...already...an addict to yours...be-before tonight!" Negi moaned out. "I've been waiting for you to do this to me since that day in the forest!"

Kenshin leans his head back so he could see the expression of unbridled bliss on her face. "Ohhh!" He groaned out as Negi's pussy clamped down on him.

"Come on Kenshin-kun...harder!" Negi demanded.

"Right...!" Kenshin panted out moving to completely ravish her.

"Aahhh...uhnn! Hua! Ahh! Ahh! AAAAHHH! !" Negi cried out in complete rapture. "I can't...hold back anymore!"

"M...Me either!" Kenshin moaned out. "I'm cumming Negi!"

"H-HHHAAAAHHH! ! !" Negi screamed out as Kenshin pumped her uterus full of cum.

Negi panted and slumped as Kenshin removed his cock from her pussy. "Oh...god...that was so...goooddd..." She drawled out.

Kenshin chuckled as she said that. "Yeah..."

"But...I...I find myself...wanting...more." She said.

"Same here." Kenshin says. Negi puts her hand on Kenshin's shoulder and narrows her eyes.

"Your body is unusually hot...even for what we've been doing." Negi says.

"I...think I might be in heat." Kenshin says.

"Heat?" Negi says. "Like a cat?

"Kind of." Kenshin says. "I have a lot of pent up lust that wasn't satisfied by what we just did."

"OK...then let's continue." Negi says with a bright smile.

Kenshin looks over at the sliding glass door and then to Negi, then to the door again...then to Negi again. A smirk crawled up his face as he grabbed Negi's arm and brought her to the door and put her in front of it her back facing him. "WH-What are you doing?" Negi squeaked.

"We're gonna continue." Kenshin says.

"People could see us...!" Negi whined quietly.

"There's just a walkway and the ocean...they'd have to try pretty hard to see us." Kenshin says then leans up to Negi's ear licking it slowly. "Besides...isn't that part of the fun?" "Trying not to get caught?"

"But...!" Negi says.

(stuff!)

Kenshin grabs her bikini bottom and gags her with it. "Umg...!" She moans pitifully. Kenshin smirks, pleased with her obedience.

"Alright then..." Kenshin grabs hold of her butt which was pointing toward him.

"Hm...mmm!" Negi whined unable to speak.

"Think of this as payback for worrying me to death these past few days...What were you thinking going after a dragon like you did..." Kenshin said with a small smirk.

"Hmmnn...!" Negi pouted.

"Now...what should I do." Kenshin wondered to himself as he spread Negi's asscheeks apart. "Should I plunge myself into your dirtied babymaking hole, or maybe...I could take your other virginity." He says poking his dick into her anus.

Negi shook her head bashfully even as her body unconsciously pushed into him. "You sure?" Kenshin asks. "Your eyes say no no, but your body says yes yes..." Kenshin says smirking.

She gestures toward the gag., "Oh? You wanna say something?" Kenshin says taking the gag out momentarily.

"It's not the penetration I care about...I just don't want to have anyone see me." Negi whimpered.

Kenshin smirked back at her. "So you want to?" He asks.

"We...might as well get them both out of the way." Negi says.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Kenshin says popping the gag back into her mouth and forcing his way into her rectum.

"Hmg! !" Negi moaned out.

"Whoa...this hole's warm as hell." Kenshin noted.

"_Didn't you do anal sex with the Empre- oh never mind." Arika said_

"Hmm!, Mm...MMM! !" Negi cried out as her anal virginity was taken.

"Heh heh heh...You sound like you're enjoying this right from the start Negi, my dear." Kenshin says.

Negi shakes her head looking back at him trying to deny it. Kenshin smirked once again knowing his girlfriend's resistance wouldn't last long.

"Hmm, umg mmm!" Negi whimpered.

Kenshin reached around and started rubbing her pussy as he slowly pumped her bowels with his cock. He wanted to mess with her, but not hurt her.

Negi cried in ecstasy through the gag feeling every inch of his dick moving inside her.

"I know you're getting off Negi if you admit it I'll let your cries go out unabated." Kenshin offered. Negi turned her head shaking it profusely. Kenshin sighed and made her step forward forcing her bare breasts against the cold glass.

"Hmmmg!" Negi moaned as her nipples instantly hardened rubbing against the glass. "Hm, Hm, mmm umgh!" "Hmm...mm, mmm...hmmm...mmm!" Her waist and butt twitches every time Kenshin thrust back into her. He slowly increased the pace as Negi's body twitched and writhed in uncontrollable pleasure as his fingers plunged into her pussy and his cock pistoned in and out of her asshole. "Hm, Mmgh!, Hmm, MMM! !"

"_Wow I'm surprised she's getting off this much." Kenshin thought. _He uses his thumb to keep tease her clitoris making her cry out. "Man Negi you are dripping here and it isn't even the sperm leaking out either."

Negi blushes all over her face hearing that. It wasn't only that. She was sweating all over her flushed, aroused body. "Hmm...mmm."

Kenshin leans forward and takes the gag out. "You ready to admit it yet? You're turned on by the thought of getting caught, aren't ya?"

Slowly hesitantly Negi nodded. "H-Hai. Please...mess me up more...punish your girlfriend for being so dirty..."

Kenshin blinked. _"Is she going along with it...or did I unintentionally break her in?" He shrugged. "Oh well." _

"That's what I wanted to hear." He grabbed her up by the legs splitting them and lifted her up. If anyone walked by right now they would see Negi's breasts pressed against the glass as Kenshin's cock speared her over and over again in her asshole. "You wanna take over teasing yourself?" Kenshin asks.

Negi nods too turned on to care anymore and plunged her index and middle fingers into her sloppy, soaked pussy. "Oh kami! Don't stop!" "I...I want more of your cock!"

Kenshin grinned. "Ask and you shall receive."

"Huuummm!" Negi cried out as Kenshin ravaged her back entrance. "Umghaaa! !" She screamed she quivered in orgasm.

"Oh you came?" Kenshin asks. "Want to stop?"

"NO!" Negi said setting her free hand on Kenshin's shoulder grasping it. "Don't stop until you're completely satisfied!"

Kenshin looked over and saw glyphs on the backs of her hands. _"Oh...I see." He thought. _"Are you alright though Negi?" "It doesn't hurt?"

"No...I was using healing magic to take the edge off again...I'm fine." Negi said turning her head to him. He responded in kind as the two locked lips hungrily tasting each other's mouths as Kenshin continued his pace. Negi in turn shook her waist moving her hips around stimulating his cock.

Kenshin broke the kiss. "Ugh...I can't hold it anymore Negi..."

"Cum...do it...I want you too..." Negi said.

"Alright...!" Kenshin groaned loudly as he came for a third time pumping Negi's intestines with cum.

"Haaahhh! !" Negi moaned out in rapture.

"A-Alright...I'll get it out..." Kenshin says.

"I-Iie!" Negi says. "Don't!"

"Huh?" Kenshin says.

"Well...uhm...I...I think I was actually getting off really good there." Negi said.

Kenshin unconsciously bucked his hips as he removed his cock. The motion had carried his cock directly into her pussy. Negi's eyes widened. "Aaah!"

Kenshin felt something as well. _"What in the? !" _He looked over at Negi. "I'm gonna cum again!"

"Alright...go for it...!" Negi says.

"Nnngh!" Kenshin groaned climaxing for a fourth time.

"Mmmmm! ! ! Soo...goooodddd!" Negi said.

Kenshin panted as his cock remained inside Negi. "Oh god...I don't think I can cum agai-" He was cut off by another sensation as he put Negi down.

"Again?" Negi asks.

"Embarrassingly so..." Kenshin says.

Negi fell to her knees and took her lover's cock into her mouth and hungrily sucked him off.

"Urrrghh! !" Kenshin's body stiffened as he exploded inside Negi's mouth.

"Mmmnnnhhhh!" Negi moaned lapping up the seed.

(swallow)

Kenshin fell back onto the bed after staggering and panted. "G...Goddamn...that's never happened to me before..."

Negi sat on his lap gathering bikini and tossing it on the bed next to Kenshin before pushing him down.

(lemon end)

Negi smiled. "Satisfied now?"

"Y...Yeah.." Kenshin says.

Negi giggled and tied her bikini top back on. "You've set the bar impossibly high for next time..."

Kenshin smirked as he pulled his trunks back on. "You'll like it no matter though won't you?"

Negi raised her hips and tied her bottom back on. "Hai..." She said smiling. "As long as it's with you." She said using his chest as a pillow laying at his side.

Kenshin snaked an arm around her. "Love ya."

"Love you too." Negi said as she drifted off to sleep.

Kenshin's eyes slid closed. _"Ahh...life is good..." He thought as he too drifted off to sleep._

_(break)_

_Early next morning._

Kenshin and Negi were roused from their sleep by a tapping on the door. "Kenshin could you see who that is?" Negi said cuddling into Kenshin's chest.

Kenshin looked up with one eye open. "It's...Asuna."

Negi's eyes opened. "Asuna?" She rose up and looked out the window. Sure enough the twin tailed orangette was standing there.

Negi got up and opened the door. "What is it?" She said trying not to show her obvious discomfort with walking at the moment.

"Could you come with me?" Asuna asks.

Negi sighed. "Look if you wanna scream at me again, I'm sorry, but I am exhausted, can it wait?"

"Just come on." Asuna says pulling Negi by the arm leading her to a set of stairs. Kenshin exited the room watching them leave.

"Say wasn't I supposed to get a card for making a true, or permanent pactio with Negi?" Kenshin wondered. He calls his artifact cards and was confused when only one appeared. "Huh? This is the one I made with Amaterasu." He turns the card around and sees the name on the back. "EH? !" His eyes widened seeing not Amaterasu's name, but Negi's. "How in the...?" He put the card away. "I'll ask Chamo about it later."

With Negi, she and Asuna had begun walking down the steps behind the lodgings when Asuna suddenly pushed Negi in. "Aaauuaah!" Negi yelped.

Asuna laughed at her. "Oh my god you should have see your face just now!"

"That's not funny!" Negi said.

Asuna narrowed her eyes and jumped down kicking at Negi. "

Negi slid out of the way and put distance between her and Asuna. "What the hell? !"

Asuna stormed toward her. Negi sighed and assumed a fighting stance. She was surprised when instead Asuna pulled her into an embrace. "Asuna...-San?" Negi said.

"I'm sorry." Asuna says. "For ignoring you like I have been for the past few days."

Negi looked down. "I'm sorry too...I shouldn't have said what I said...and brushed off your assistance like it was nothing." "I'll come to you for help more often from now o-"

"It's not just that." Asuna says tightening her embrace. "It's just...I worry about you." "So from now on...could you look at me as a proper partner."

"That position's already been filled." Kenshin called out from above.

Asuna pinched the bridge of her nose as Kenshin flashed down to them. "That's not what I mean stupid!" "It's just...I don't want to keep worrying about her because she's a reckless brat!"

"She knows and I know." Kenshin says. "It's just I've become her fifth partner." He says waving his card around.

"Oh..." Asuna says. "Well come on let's get out of the water we've got a day of fun we didn't have before ahead of us."

Kenshin grinned. "On it." "Come on Negi."

Negi groaned as she was pulled by her boyfriend and her first partner. _"All I want is to sit down!" _

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Whew...

Negi: Don't think that lemon was a little...graphic?

Draconis: Oh please I've seen worse in the graphic department.

Kenshin: He has.

Draconis: Anyway lets just end this conversation so I can spell check.

Kenshin: Good luck with that.

With Negi and Kenshin back together, where does that leave Yukari among a few others.

(preview)

It was raining heavily on a pair of figures. One of them, a male stood stock still as a female stood across from him looking down as if rejecting his very presence. Words were exchanged between the two when the boy cried out the girls name embracing her tightly from behind.

The girl's eyes narrowed as tears continued to pour out mixing with the rain. When her voice said something.

"I'm sorry...that...I love you."

(preview end)

Kenshin: Why all the secrecy?

Draconis: It's a scene from the next chapter duh.

Edit: For some reason this chapter was replaced by the next chapter. I have no idea how that happened.

Anyway till next time.

Draconis678 out.


	39. Confession in the Rain

Draconis: Alright Negi you feeling better?

Negi: After what? (confused stare)

Draconis: After the last chapter.

Negi: Oh! Um...y-yes... (trails off looking away shyly.)

Kenshin: (walks up and embraces her from behind.) Hey.

Negi: Ah! K-Kenshin-kun?

Luka: So this is the girl you've tied yourself to?

Kenshin: (glares) Yeah, what about it?

Luka: Oh nothing. I see you've fixed your problem.

Kenshin: Yes.

Luka: Well you two should be closer than ever now.

Negi: Yes.

Luka: After all to truly enjoy a sunny day which would be your happy relationship, you must first endure some rain, or relationship problems.

Kenshin: Huh, that actually makes a lot of sense.

Draconis: Hey! Can I begin before you three start rambling? !

Kenshin, Negi, Luka: Go ahead.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 39

Confession in the Rain.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Evangeline's Resort._

Negi was sparring against Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Kenshin in the resort. Evangeline appeared in front of Negi and knocked her away with a strong strike to the chest. Kenshin flashed behind Negi and moved to drive his elbow into her back when Negi stopped herself and turned kicking high toward Kenshin's skull. He ducked and watched as Chachamaru charged after Negi.

"_Rastel Mascir Magister: Flans! Paries Aerialis!" _Negi intoned as an intense burst of wind encompassed her.

However Chachamaru and Kenshin were undaunted as the former knocked Negi to the ground and Kenshin stabbed Kuroi Jigoku next to her head. Kenshin turned to Evangeline. "Time?"

"12 seconds." Evangeline said sighing in frustration. "Seriously? ! Twelve seconds? ! Ok yes, it's three on one, but you should last at least one whole minute." "With this amount skill you won't be able to fight that white haired boy or his sister anytime soon."

Evangeline kicked Negi into the air. "Let's continue, hell I'll even go easy on you!" She said appearing above Negi

"_Lic Lac la lac Lilac: Kenotêtos astrapsatô de temetô!" Evangeline says as an arc of lightning appeared behind her. "Dios Tukos!" _She swings her arm downward making the now axe shaped lightning impact Negi. The smoke cleared to reveal Kenshin in front of Negi with his left eye glowing.

"Why'd you block that?" Evangeline asks.

"I've been needing to work on Kami Shouheki." Kenshin says shrugging. "That and that was a high ancient lightning spell, even if you dial it back if someone didn't step in she could have gotten hurt."

Evangeline landed back on the ground. "I see, and Negi will you accept him just stepping in like that?"

"I won't be able to at some point." Kenshin says turning toward Negi. "Think of me stepping in as an insult, you can think that I thought you couldn't take it, and train hard enough to where I won't need to anymore."

Negi got to her feet and dusted herself off. "I get it." She turns to Kenshin with a small smirk. "Maybe one of these days I'll be stepping in on your behalf."

Kenshin laughed. "We'll see."

Evangeline crossed her arms over her chest. "Also, you should learn this spell, considering the way you fight you would never be at a disadvantage for very long." "That spell in conjunction with a high powered Sagita Magica was a particularly favored combo of the Thousand Master."

"Eh? My Father?" Negi said curiously.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "Oh yeah, I remember sparing with him once when I was five...and I can still feel the pain of that combo to this day."

"Huh?" Negi said turning to Kenshin. "You fought my father when you were five?"

"Yup." Kenshin said. "I got crushed."

"Alright, Kenshin I'm sure Ryuujin wants to do something with you so..."

"Actually Ryuujin's sleeping." Kenshin says. "He has been all day, and I don't feel like getting chewed out to wake him up."

"_We could do something." Salamander suggested._

"_Hm? Salamander?" Kenshin thought. "How, I can't exactly get to Makai." _

"_No no no, I mean just work with my power." Salamander said._

"_What about Sylph?" Kenshin thought._

"_She said you should already be working on the intermediate stuff." Salamander says._

Kenshin's face fell at that remark. _"I'm...seriously getting belittled by a person with no battle experience?"_

"_Ha ha ha ha." Salamander laughed at his expense._

"_Ok ok let me just ask Chamo something then go to Evangeline." _Kenshin thought as he approached Chamo. "Hey fairy rat."

"Hey!" Chamo said feeling insulted. "Call me by my name!"

"Whatever." Kenshin says pulling out his pactio card. "I've got a question about my card." He said as Chamo scurried up his body and rested on shoulder.

"What's up?" Chamo asks.

"This card was my card from a previous pactio." Kenshin says. "The artifact's still the same and all, the name of the mage I made it with, Amaterasu has vanished and in turn been replaced by Negi's."

"Huh?" Chamo says taking it. "That's strange. Does Aneki have one?"

"Yeah she has one." Kenshin said having seen it yesterday on their way back from Ayaka's island.

"I don't know what to tell you." Chamo said handing it back. "The pactio must have just gotten overwritten, like y'know replacing a save file on a video game with a new file."

"Well thanks anyway." Kenshin says. He turned and walked toward Evangeline who had just finished taking a blood payment from Negi.

"Did something happen, her blood lost quality." Evangeline says.

"She's not a virgin anymore." Kenshin says. "That has something to do with it."

"Oh so that's why I'm tasting you in her." Evangeline says with a smirk. "Your youki is intermingling with her body."

"Uh...is there any drawbacks to that?" Kenshin asked.

"Well in addition to the darkness she has to fight off...which luckily she has been good in not letting it it over take her. Given enough time and mastery of the darkness she could become a demon." Evangeline said.

Kenshin blinked. "A...demon? How does that work?"

"Well her ki gradually and I mean 'gradually' will start shifting over to becoming youki." Evangeline says. "She's still be able to use all her techniques and whatnot, but the more times you two...knock boots so to speak, more of your youki will intermingle with hers."

"I see." Kenshin says.

"Oddly enough there was already latent youki in her system before this week." Evangeline says.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"_I...know how that might have happened." Arika said._

"_You Arika?" Kenshin thought._

"_After the Schismatic War, your father and I were both arrested and charged with instigation of the war, more on my part and the destruction of Ryuu No Sato." Arika explained. "We were detained for two years before an execution took place. During those two years...your father and I...well...had sex."_

"_Really?" Kenshin thought. "Uh...does my Mom know about this?" _

"_Know about it?" Arika said rolling her eyes. "During that same two years she had sex with Nagi!" _

"_EH? !" Kenshin thought._

Kenshin shook his head. "Anyway. Evangeline could you help me with something?"

"What?" Evangeline asks.

"I'm going to start working with the power of the fire spirit and I need a sparring partner." Kenshin told her.

"Alright." Evangeline says jumping away from him.

"Hey what's going on?" Negi said tiredly.

"Don't worry Negi I'll be fine." Kenshin said unsheathing Kuroi Jigoku. _"Give me your aid Salamander!" _

Kuroi Jigoku's hilt sprayed flames down the blade. Kenshin looked as the flames licked and spiraled around his blade. _"This heat...filling my body...my thoughts surrounding the idea of being victorious in a fight." _

He shot forward slashing his blade at Evangeline's neck. Evangeline ducked and backpedaled only for Kenshin to give chase with Kuroi Jigoku sheathed. She narrowed her eyes until he slashed the blade out of the sheathe at her. _"Katensho Iai! !" _

"_Reflectio!" Evangeline intoned as the massive burst of flames shot by her._

Her barrier fell as soon as Kenshin shot toward her his fist coated in flames. _"Inferno Fist!" _He shouts as his punch went to the side of Evangeline's head. Evangeline smirked only for Kenshin to grab the back of her head and drive her body down into his knee.

Evangeline flashed backward. _"He's fighting like a man possessed...but his eyes don't show it."_

The flames disappeared and Kenshin panted. "Shit...still gotta work on it."

"What do you mean?" Evangeline asks.

"The power of the fire spirit sends my spirit into overdrive meaning all I want to do at that point is fight." Kenshin says. "It also makes my attacks that use energy like youki and magic stronger...a little."

"A little? !" Evangeline says. "That Katensho you fired was freaking massive!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have been harmed all that much from it." Kenshin says. "That and an annoying draw back is that I can't have anyone heal me while I'm using it until I've completely mastered it." "As you've just seen I have problems keeping my wits about me when using the the beginner version."

"So basically this was just to see if you could keep your composure while using the power of fire." Evangeline asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin says. He holds out his wrist. "Want some blood? Negi looks tapped out over there."

Evangeline looked over and saw Negi napping by Chachamaru. "Ah fine."

(break)

_Next Day._

_Classroom._

Negi was standing up teaching a lesson looking worse for wear. Kenshin was no better as Ryuujin woke up after he gave Evangeline some of his blood, and promptly beat him into the ground for trying to use Salamander's power without his supervision. So now he was tired and low on blood just like his girlfriend. Something that the girls took notice of.

"Hey, Kenshin-Sensei and Negi-Sensei look exhausted." Sakurako said.

Makie turned to Miyuki. "Did something happen?"

Miyuki shrugged. "I dunno."

Asuna looked over the two. _"They look like crap..." _

"Ok...that is all for today..." Negi said bowing respectfully.

Kenshin got up from his seat staggering as he and Negi left the room. Asuna watched them leave as Kenshin stumbled into Negi pinning her against a wall unintentionally.

"G-Get off someone might take this the wrong way..." Negi said.

"I can't help it...I can barely stand right now." Kenshin replied.

"Lo-Look how bout we lean on each other." Negi suggests.

"Sounds good." Kenshin says.

The two walk away holding each other by the waists. Asuna walked up to Yukari. "Hey do you know what's up with Kenshin and Negi?"

Yukari who had been sitting quietly absorbed in her own thoughts jumped when Asuna spoke to her. "Huh...what?" She remembered what Asuna asks. "Oh...yeah..they're just training."

"They looked like the walking dead from a three hour training period?" Asuna asked with a sarcastic undertone.

"Evangeline and Shin Tatsu are both slave drivers." Yukari says. "It's not that surprising."

"Well I wanna find out what's going on, do you want to come with?" Asuna offered.

Yukari stared at her for a moment. "Nah...I'm sure they're fine." "I have studying to do in accordance with my own training anyway."

"You sure?" Asuna asks as Yukari gets up.

"You're being awfully friendly." Yukari noted with a small smirk.

"I never once said I didn't like you. You just worked my last nerve when you got here." Asuna says.

"Hm...I see." Yukari says. "Well you go check on them if you want to. I have things I need to do."

"Alright." Asuna shrugs and walks off where Kazumi was telling everyone that Evangeline was making sexual slaves out of Kenshin and Negi.

"Oh and Asuna." Yukari says gaining her attention.

"Hm?" Asuna says.

"You have an umbrella right?" Yukari asks.

"No why?" Asuna asks.

Yukari gestured her thumb toward the window where darkening rain clouds were forming. "Oh...that."

"Oh crap." Asuna shuddered.

"It's supposed to rain for the next few days how could you not bring an umbrella?" Yukari asks.

"Don't ask me." Asuna says crying anime tears as she walked away.

(break)

_Evangeline's cottage._

Asuna and a group consisting of her, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Kazumi and Ku Fei approached Evangeline's cottage and saw the two enter. "Huh? Did they go inside to train because of the rain?" Yue asks.

"Hey someone's coming." Setsuna says.

"Whew! It really started coming down didn't it?" Everyone heard.

"I'll say. So Mom what will we be doing today?"

The group watched as Miyuki and Hikari approached the house. "Oh I was going to start training you in the abilities of our family." Hikari gesturing her eyes toward the bushes so Miyuki could see.

"Oh really? So I'll finally be able to..." Miyuki trailed off.

"Mm-hm." Hikari sounded as they entered.

Asuna and the group approached the cottage further and entered. Kazumi turned toward Asuna grinning. "Looks like there's a little more going on here than I thought."

"Will you knock it off." Asuma grumbled.

Everyone looked around as they found no one in sight. "Huh?" Setsuna says. "How is no one in here we just saw Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-San stagger in here and Hikari-San and Miyuki-San follow."

"There isn't a bath or toilet either-aru." Ku Fei said.

"Everyone over here!" Nodoka said running up from the stairs. "There's something strange in the basement."

They all make their way down to the basement. "Jeez there is a lot of dolls in here." Kazumi noted.

They come up to a large bottle like sphere with a building inside it. "Nodoka swears up and down that she saw Negi and Kenshin walking around in here." Yue says.

"What's that mean?" Kazumi says.

"I know I'm not seeing things. There really was a mini Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei." Nodoka says.

"Oh?" Kazumi says as the floor underneath her lights up.

The same happened with Ku Fei, Nodoka, Yue, Setsuna, Konoka and they all vanish. "Huh?" Asuna says looking around. "Hey...where'd everybody go? !" As she finished that sentence she felt something pull her and she too vanished.

Meanwhile Chizuru and Natsumi were walking back to their dorms with they came upon something. A black puppy. "Ehh? It looks hurt, pretty badly at that." Natsumi notes. "What should we do?"

Chizuru had already scooped the pup off the ground. "We'll take it home with us and doctor it up."

"A-Alright." Natsumi says.

The two make their way back to the dorms and into the room the two shared with Ayaka. "Ayaka-Chan." Chizuru said.

"Hm?" Ayaka says. She notices the bundle in Chizuru's arms. "Is that a puppy?"

"Yes and it looks hurt." Chizuru said. "Do you mind if we kept it here so I can nurse it back to health?"

Ayaka thought about it then noticed the worried look in Natsumi's eyes as well as the determined look in Chizuru's. "Well alright...I can't very well sleep well at night knowing there's an injured pup laying around."

Chizuru nodded. "Thank you Ayaka."

"It's nothing really, just please make sure it doesn't make a mess." Ayaka says.

"If it does I'll take care of it." Natsumi offered.

Ayaka pulled out some medical wrap and gauze from the cabinets and Chizuru got to work.

On the other end of the hall, in Yukari and Miyuki's dorm room. Yukari was trying to meditate. _"You know you can't focus." Undine says._

"_I'll be able to focus better if you didn't try talking to me." Yukari thought._

"_Ever since a couple of days ago your heart has went into further disarray." Undine says. "What happened?"_

"_I don't wanna talk about it." Yukari thought pushing the water spirit out of thoughts and sighing getting up to look out the window. "Why...did it hurt so much to see them like that?" She held her hand __over her heart and clenched the clothing covering it. "Dammit."_

(break)

_Evangeline's resort._

Asuna appeared in the resort and saw Yue standing to the side. "Yue! Where is everyone? !"

"Asuna ignore that for a second and look around." Yue says.

"Huh?" Asuna looked around and her eyes widened. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? !"

"We seem to be in the miniature we saw just a minute ago." Yue said.

"Ugh and just when I was starting to get used to this magic fantasy world shit!" Asuna said.

"You and I have differing viewpoints then." Yue says. "I find this all rather fascinating. That the boring days I spend at school are suddenly becoming far more fulfilled."

"Which is why you're shaking in your shoes." Asuna points out as she looks out. "No railing as well what the hell? !"

The two slowly make their way across the bridge. Asuna hears shouts and looks to her left. _"That was Miyuki-Chan's voice." _

Yue meanwhile shoved Asuna out of the way as two figures came crashing downward. "Whooaa! Yue what the hell? !"

Kenshin and Ryuujin landed in the spot they had just occupied with their wings uncased. Yue stared in a moderate amount of fear. _"R-R-Ryuu Tsubasa!" _

"Heh heh nice form, CONTINUE!" Ryuujin ordered as he backpedaled away from Kenshin.

"LIKE I NEED YOU TO TELL ME TO FIGHT!" Kenshin says giving chase after the dragon god.

"Asuna...di...did I just see wings on Kenshin-Sensei's back?" Yue asks.

"Yeah...he is a demon after all." Asuna said casually as she got back to her feet and walked further into the resort.

They soon came upon Negi and Evangeline training. "Negi!" Asuna called out.

"EH? ! Asuna? !" Negi shouts.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Evangeline shouts planting Negi into the ground. She looks over and gapes. "What the hell are you doing here? !"

"What we came to check on Negi and Kenshin." Asuna mentioned as the other girls walked out. "They've been looking like the walking dead after yours and that Tatsu guy's training."

"So?" Evangeline says. "That's what training does to you, and the dragon god said he was giving Kenshin a punishment course." Asuna went to say something. "Look these two knew what they were getting into so just let it go."

"Oookkk...where the hell are we?" Asuna says.

"This is a resort I had built, I haven't used it in awhile, but I dug it out when Kenshin-boya's parents mentioned that he and his sisters would need a place to train." Evangeline says.

Ku Fei looked out in the distance. "You must be an awesome mage to make something like this-aru."

"Well seeing as you idiots barged in here let me make one thing clear." Evangeline said. "This resort is only usable in one full day increments, so you won't be able to leave for a day unless you can convince me of a good reason lift that restriction."

"EEEEEHHHHH? ! !" Everyone shouts.

"How the hell are we supposed to make it to school tomorrow!" Asuna says.

"Will you cool it." Evangeline said. "Yes you can't leave here for a day, but only an hour passes outside." "It's the opposite of the dragon palace in the tale of Urashima Tarou."

Asuna turned to Negi sighing. "You're pushing yourself too hard again."

Negi waved her off smiling. "Don't worry Asuna-San. I'm just making sure that if something like what happened at the school trip happens again I'll be ready." "Kenshin-kun's doing the same so we can face whatever that may be together."

Asuna just stared and sighed. "Ok...if you say so."

"You know you could move your training sessions here as well Kagurazaka." Evangeline said. "There is more than enough space for it."

"Hey yeah, Setsuna-San you want to do that? !" Asuna asks.

"Um...sure." Setsuna said.

Asuna turned to Negi and patted her on the shoulder. "You and Kenshin won't be the only ones getting stronger!"

Negi chuckled. "Lookin' forward to it."

At the same time Ryuujin and Kenshin crashed to the ground again. "Alright...we're done here." Ryuujin said. "I can confidently say that you nailed the movements and stances of Zanbatoujutsu and the Kuroishi no Ken."

"Well if I got them down pat then give me the day off tomorrow." Kenshin says. "In between your slave driving and the loli vampire over there I'm lucky my Arrhythmia hasn't kicked in yet."

Ryuujin laughed in mocking amusement at Kenshin. "Very well very well I'll let you slide one day, but when we meet again we'll start in on techniques got it?"

Kenshin cased his wings and put away his weapons. He turned around. "Eh? When did you get here?"

"When did you get wings? !" Kazumi said rushing up to him."

"Errr...I was born with them?" Kenshin said nervously.

"And you? !" Kazumi said turning to Ryuujin.

"Same." Ryuujin says.

Kenshin decided to slip away from Kazumi and toward Negi. "Going somewhere?" Negi asked.

"Yeah I just want to think about something." Kenshin says.

"Like what?" Negi asks.

"It's nothing major, I just saw something on the trip we took I wanted to think about. It kinda happened fast so I wanted to try and get a better mental picture of it." Kenshin says.

"Oh. Well Ok." Negi says.

"Good luck." Kenshin says kissing her on the cheek. He vanished as Kazumi turned to ask another question.

"Aw where'd Kenshin-kun go?" Kazumi asks.

"He probably made like a movie star and got away from you." Ryuujin says. "Jeez I felt like I was being interviewed just now."

Everyone laughed as Kazumi had the decency to look bashful at her inquisitive, reporter nature. Kenshin appeared at the very top of the resort and sat down crossing his legs. _"What are you doing Kenshin-boya?" Yama asks._

"_I could have sworn I saw someone when I opened my eyes while Negi and I were kissing before we went in our room." Kenshin thought. "I just want to find out who." _

He closes his eyes relaxing his body. _"Jeez with how easy this was you'd think I was more cut out for the power of water." _

He reopened his eyes and he was back at the moment in question. His eyes looked over at the person he had heard approach them and made the scene freeze as he looked over so the face would be visible. "?...! ! ?" His eyes widened the scene playing out slowly seeing a familiar face that turned away with tears in her eyes. Kenshin swore his blood stopped cold from the shock he was feeling at this moment. It was a face he should have been all too used to seeing, but this was the first time he had seen this one, from this girl. With open eyes, as if frozen there as if she was about to start crying.

Kenshin snapped out of the scene and stared wide eyed at the horizon in front of him before hanging his head. "That's right...I almost forgot about it...but she never did...she...Yukari...was actually about to cry..." He fell back laying down.

"_She's never cried in front of you before?" Yama asked._

"_No..." Kenshin thought. "Not even around me...I didn't even know she could with how tough, outspoken, and confident she acts."_

He got up and flashed down to the resort bridge leading to the resort entrance. He bumped into Negi. "Ah."

Kenshin forced a smile. "Hey. Done training?"

"I was just on my way to the bedroom to take a nap." Negi said.

Kenshin nodded. "I think I'm gonna go get Evangeline to let me out early. Neither of us finished the work we were supposed to do."

"Ah!" Negi gasped. "That's right! Come on I'll come with you." She grabbed his arm, but Kenshin didn't budge.

"Nah, you go relax Negi-Chan." Kenshin says. "I've got the day off tomorrow so I don't mind."

Negi stopped. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kenshin smiled. "Although...a kiss goodbye wouldn't hurt."

Negi smiled and inched in close waiting for him to close the gap which he was about to when he stopped. His heart thumped as a vision washed over him replacing Negi's face with Yukari's. He knew he would be brought under suspicion by his girlfriend again if he didn't go through with it he forced his lips against hers.

"Mmmph..." Negi moaned as her boyfriend's lips pressed roughly against her own. The kiss lasted thirty seconds until Kenshin broke it off.

"_The vision's gone...thank god..." Kenshin thought._

"Wow..." Negi said. "That didn't even have tongue and it felt so good.

"Cause it was me." Kenshin grinned, albeit forced.

"He he he." Negi giggled. "Say Kenshin, do you want to eat lunch together tomorrow."

"Didn't it just rain?" Kenshin asks. "You like to eat outside right?"

"Hai, but there's a bench we could sit on." Negi said. "It's near the school classrooms."

"Alright." Kenshin said. "It's a date."

Negi smiled and kissed Kenshin on the cheek and ran off. Kenshin smiled as he watched her go, that smile soon turned upside down as he hung his head again. "Dammit." He turned and walked to find Evangeline.

(break)

_Next Day._

_School Grounds._

Kenshin was sitting on the bench Negi had mentioned. It was school time, or lunch time rather. Negi had already dropped off the bento she had made, but forgot to bring drinks so she was off getting those. At the same time he was anxious to dig in. He leaned back in his seating when he felt something climbing up his leg. He looked down and saw a tiger cub. "Hitora?"

"Mew~!" She mewled approvingly rubbing her head against Kenshin's stomach.

"_She knows not to talk in front of regular people so..." Kenshin thought._

"Came here to see Yukari and Miyuki?" Kenshin asks.

Again, he received a mewl at the former, but not the latter meaning she came to see Yukari. Hitora took notice of the bento and began rubbing against it. "You hungry?" He asked. Another mewl gave him his answer.

"Well sorry, but Negi only made enough for me and her." Kenshin says. "I don't have anything to give you either...shit." He said stumped as to how to feed the cub.

Hitora turned her head as Kenshin heard a faint procession of footsteps getting louder with each step.

_Kenshin POV._

"Hmm?" I turn my head toward the source.

"Ah.." The source of the footsteps turned out to be Yukari. Upon seeing her face I felt a strong thumping of my heart. Even more so when a smile appeared on that face. "Hey." She says casually.

"Hey." I respond with my own casual greeting.

"It's lunchtime right now isn't it?" Yukari asks.

"Yeah, have you eaten?" I ask

"I was about to." Yukari answered. Her head turned from side to side. "Where's Negi?"

"She forgot to get drinks when she brought this bento." I say tapping my knuckles against the large box at my side. "She getting them now."

"Hmm? Is that right?" Yukari says "Did she make that herself?"

"Yeah." I say before snorting. "What, are you gonna tell me you helped teach Negi how to cook."

"Mmmrrnn." Yukari puffed her left cheek with a half-hearted glare directed at me. It was an expression I thought was kinda cute on her face. I sigh inwardly thinking back to the times I had shared with her before coming here, but before I could get into it she brought me back to the waking world.

"Well I did, Mom and I both did." Yukari says.

I nod my head. "Well then...I'm sure it will be delicious then." I comment. "I just hope she isn't hiding another one somewhere because I might need to see Shizuna after this."

"Finish it anyway." Yukari sternly said. "She would be hurt if you didn't. You're her boyfriend after all."

"_Kind of like you've been?" I thought to myself as I felt a slicing pain in my chest at the end of her sentence. isolating the thought from the three beings in my head as the spirits decided to leave me be for now._

"I know what to do Yukari don't worry." I reply.

It was at this time Hitora made herself known again mewling affectionately toward Yukari. "Eh? Hitora-Chan?" She said. "Why'd you come here?"

"She's probably hungry." I said. "She was all over this bento before you got here."

Yukari looked back up at me. "Is that so?" Hitora nodded along with me. She sighed scratching behind her ears before smiling. "I guess it can't be helped, come on Hitora..." She said bending down to pick her up. "I'll go get you something." Hitora mewled excitedly at the prospect of being fed. Yukari turned her head up to me. "Ja ne."

"See ya." I reply waving her off. As Yukari walked away I notice Negi walking back this way and that her and Negi would meet. I prepare for a longer wait to be fed myself, when to my surprise the two walk by each other, not saying a word to one another, no movement to greet the other...almost like strangers. Negi approached me smiling.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said. "Are you Ok with black tea?"

"Yeah that's alright." I say.

"Not at all, I was happy too." Negi replied taking a seat next to me.

"..." I remain silent taking a sip of my beverage.

"Is something wrong?" Negi asks.

"Did you get into a fight or something?" I ask out of the blue.

"Huh? A fight with whom?" Negi asks.

"Yukari." I clarified.

Negi looked up curiously. "No we haven't why do you ask?"

"Well it's just you two clearly noticed each other just now and you didn't greet like you usually do." I told her.

"Well, that's because she was holding that cub in her hands. I didn't want to keep her for awhile." Negi answered my lingering question. "Nothing is wrong between Yukari-San and I."

I remain silent again. That really didn't make a whole lot of sense to me, but it wasn't my position to pry. She smiled. "Anyway let's eat, you must be hungry."

"Hmm? Oh...y-yeah." I said being shaken from my train of thought. From then we ate lunch. There were questions about training and she had told me that Atsuki had swung by saying her brother's youki was in the area which made me shudder. Another fight with that fight-oholic Kotarou? We finished half an hour after we started and made our way back to 3-A's classroom when one of the students stopped me.

"Excuse me Kuroshi-Sensei." She said.

"Huh?" I said. "What is it?"

She extended her hand with a notebook. "I asked your sister Yukari-San for her notes to a class we're both taking, but I ended up not needing them." "Could you pass this along to her for me?"

I arched my eyebrow upward. "Can't you do it? She should be right in here."

"I already checked. Miyuki-Chan said she left early because she wasn't feeling well." She replied. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Well...alright." I take the notebook. "I'll pass it along."

"Arigatou Kuroshi-Sensei!" She said bowing before taking off.

"I hope Yukari-San's alright." Negi said. I nod in agreement as we both entered the classroom to begin the afternoon lessons. It was roughly an hour before rain began pouring again. Seems it's starting a little earlier than yesterday.

"Tch." I stand up and look out the window. I really didn't feel like getting wet if I didn't damn well have to...cursed feline instincts. I look down at the school grounds when I notice something. "...?" Something was actually walking around in this downpour. It looked like a cat. I peel my eyes. Tiger like stripes...small build like a cub. "...Hitora...?" I whisper to myself.

Maybe she's waiting for Yukari? No wait a second they were together during lunch...what the hell is going on here? Hitora looked up at me as if to say. 'Come here.'...or maybe she knew I was up here. An uneasiness began to fill my being that I couldn't shake off. Yukari...did leave early...right? I turn my head toward her empty desk to be certain. It that is so then Hitora should have left with her. There isn't any way Yukari would leave her out in this, she loved that cub. However there she was...so where was Yukari?

I turn away from the window and approach Negi and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hm?" Negi said.

"Negi, I need to step out for awhile. I might not be back in time for the end of the school day, can you handle everything alone?" I whisper.

"Um...sure, but is everything alright?" Negi asked.

"I hope so." I say walking out of the classroom and making my way into the downpour. I make it to the school gate where Hitora runs up to me as my clothes instantly become drenched and waterlogged.

"Where's Yukari." I say.

"Mew! MEW!" She meowed.

"Speak normally Hitora, there's no one around." I ordered.

"Mew Me- I'm sorry Kenshin-Sama it's a bad habit to break!" Hitora said.

"What happened? Didn't Yukari go back with you?" I asked.

"Kenshin-Sama it's better if you spoke with her yourself." Hitora said pulling on my pantleg.

"...lead the way!" I order. Hitora nods and takes off with me giving chase. No matter where I looked though there was rain. Still, I run in spite of that making sure to spring myself over puddles as to not trip and fall on my face into them. Yukari should be around...where is she? A plethora of conflicting feelings raged about inside of me. Hope and anxiety, confidence and doubt...and of course uneasiness kept coming up inside me even as I stomped them into the mud.

If I wasn't waterlogged before getting here...I was now. It was a green meadow where no one was around. This tranquil scenery pounded on relentlessly by this heavy rain. She stood there...alone. It seemed as though...she was standing there to wait for someone, but at the same time...rejecting them...

Words finally come up my throat and past my lips. "...Yukari.."

All I received was a small sound that seemed like an inward sigh meaning she had acknowledged me...my presence that is. I looked her over. Her ears were flattened out as was her hair which was matted down to her body by the relentless downpour. Her Mahora blazer and uniform in general clung to her body as she looked down at the ground with a despondent look clutching her left arm in her right hand.

I take a step to approach her when.

"Don't come..!" She said.

"..." I stop virtually on her command.

"Don't...come any closer...I'm...begging you...please..." Yukari said.

At this point if I was still moving...I could only stop myself. She was begging me not to come closer? What's more...this rain should have washed out her small, quiet voice. Yet I felt something stab me in the chest as she spoke. Her voice echoing in my head. I felt my clothes becoming ever more soaked...clinging to my body. I let out a shiver...shaking at the coldness of it all. I...am all to certain..Yukari felt the same.

It was the middle of May...it would turn to summer soon...even for demons such as us...a soaking like this is painful I silently wished this rain would cease, but..it went unheard. I couldn't take it anymore and took another step toward her.

At that exact moment Yukari chose to open her mouth again. "...why'd...you come here?"

"..." I remained silent as she continued.

"School's still not out yet...you're a teacher..." Yukari told me.

"I know that...but I saw Hitora from inside the classroom." I replied. "I thought it was strange...seeing as you left class early and had her with you..."

"I've kept telling you...don't worry about me..." Yukari said.

"Don't say that crap..." I sniped quietly.

"I've told you...it's better to worry about your girlfriend...about Negi." Yukari replied mechanically..as if she'd been practicing this line.

"..." I remain silent once again.

"I've told you...to leave me alone." Yukari said.

"...you really think I can?" I replied.

Yukari's eyes closed as she shouts her next line at me. "...you have to leave me alone no matter what!"

Her tone was quite rough there. It was refreshing to hear in the least...other than the quiet, solemn tone she'd been using.

"I'm your twin sister..." Yukari told me. I already knew that...that still doesn't make the pain go away.

She continued. "You cannot be concerned...with me. I continued my silence, listening to her as she went on. "And...obviously...I cannot be concerned with you..." I noticed the hand gripping her arm tightened. "Even though...I thought I had understood this clearly..already."

I stared at her, my words becoming lost at the sight in front of me my body...even if I had ordered it to move..felt numb.

"Seeing you two...getting along so well..was painful.." Yukari said.

What do I say...what do I even do? I thought to myself as I kept quiet.

"Seeing you two...as lovers...is painful.." Yukari said.

I stood there...feeling paralyzed...

"I'm such a terrible girl...telling you...to go out with her...leaving no choice for you to make practically..." She continued.

The only thing I could really do...was watch Yukari, soaked from the rain...

"I saw you...two kissing on that island a few days ago." She told me. "Hell...even after the first time she came to me afterward, and thanked me..." "I smiled...as I heard that...and told Negi I was glad for her...but...the first chance I got to be alone...my chest felt tight...painful even.."

Her shoulders shivered as her hands slid upward to hold them. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I watched this unfold...I had completely forgot about the feeling of the downpour. Everything in my head...my body..everything had went white...blank...as I listened to her.

"It shouldn't be all that strange should it?" Yukari continued. For some reason I heard a sliver of upbeatness in her voice...but at the same time it sounded mocking...fake... "Seeing as you two are lovers, it's the right thing to do...isn't it?" "It...probably was the first of many...right?"

My chest strongly tightened...it hurt...certainly this wasn't good for my arrhythmic heart..but for some reason..it didn't act up...it responded normally to this situation...pain, but not enough to kill me...

"When I realized it all...I started to cry." Yukari spoke. "I couldn't stop myself...no matter how many times...I told myself...it just wouldn't quit." She took a breath. "I can't see you two...normally anymore...even today at lunch...when you guys were there...it was like that day.

She continues to build these words up and spread them about this painful...bitter atmosphere... "Thinking that...I couldn't stand the thought of being here any longer..." "...it's too late...to realize...I was deceiving..myself.."

Too late? I thought to myself. Who is she talking about here? Is...it really only herself she's talking about? Even before...I risked my relationship with Negi imploding. There was always a doubt...doubt that I wanted just..her...

As I was thinking this Yukari's voice brought me out of my reverie. "...I was scared.."

Huh? Scared? Yukari was actually scared of something?

"I was scared of confessing...to you.." Yukari said. "I was scared...that if I confessed...and you shot me down..then..our normal..sibling relationship would be ruined..." "When I thought about that possibility...the possibility of no longer being able to be by your side." "Then staying as we were forever..was fine with me..." "It wouldn't be so bad...so painful...is what I thought...that's why I kept it in...my feelings..that is..and..I regret it."

I stared numbly as a small seemingly depreciative smile appeared on her otherwise solemn features. "Ah ha ha...I'm such an idiot aren't I?" "That even though I chose this path for myself...all I can feel is regret..."

Her words were like a double edged sword..hurting the both of us. Taking her pain and spreading it around like this. What..a sorrowful smile I thought to myself. It felt like something had broken...and a small crack had opened up and reveal nothing, pitch black as if to stare into an abyss..all I could do was breathe in this sadness and regret.

"I'm so cruel aren't I?" Yukari asked rhetorically. "While getting you and Negi close together...all my deep and sincere wishes for her to fail...for your relationship to fail..." "My own regret at not even getting so much as rejected...all filled my thoughts while helping her in whatever way I could! !"

I bit my lip. You're wrong...who is really the cruel one here...? Ever since I got caught up in this...I've been seeing yours...and Negi's faces when I go to kiss the latter...

Yukari's eyes closed. "I hate myself...! ! Even while helping someone...all I can ever think about is myself...not wanting to hurt myself, but perfectly OK with hurting those I help...I hate that so much! !"

You're still wrong...I thought as time continued to march forward. I should have realized it a hell of a lot sooner that the one who was blinding hurting others was...the true coward here was..."

"Yukari...!" I shout breaking my silence and embracing her tightly from behind.

"...-!" She repressed a gasp at the contact.

Was I right in doing this? I should be blamed for this...it's all my fault...isn't it? I close my eyes pushing the thoughts out of my head. At this time I couldn't express it with words even if I had wanted to. Instead...I could only hold this stance right here. Even though doing this...would be in betrayal to Negi...and the promise we had made. I would regret doing nothing at this point. I couldn't turn my back on my own feelings any longer. I..had fallen in love with Yukari..while being in love with Negi at the same time.

"Dou...shite..?" She said numbly. I remained silent. "Do you know what you're doing?" She asked.

"You know...what will happen next...don't you?" I ask.

I heard a small sound that sounded like a sob as she kept silent. The rain continued to fall from the sky soaking through our already waterlogged clothes. Both our bodies were cold. Like an icy hand of a wraith had grabbed hold of my heart, the water slipped down my back...but...in my arms I felt warmth...as it spread around this tender warmth healed the cold areas. It was a large sense of presence and belief as our small breaths reverberated in our chests. Yeah...we were this close right now...

Yukari's eyes slid almost completely closed as I saw tears mixing in with the rain. "I had resolved to...try and forget it all, but...through it all...you're still kind to me...no matter what I did.."

I stilled my tongue as she went on setting my head on her shoulder.

"It's cruel..I should have pushed you away acting cold to you..." Yukari told me. I tightened my arms around her trying to comfort her in any way I could.

"I should have never known this...I should have never known...how warm this is..." Yukari said in a tone that sounded like a whimper. She neither yanked my arms away...nor did she embrace them. Just trying to bear it all...she latches onto my forearms tightly.

"Gomen Nasai..." Yukari said. Sorry? About what?

"Huh?" I said.

Yukari's eyes open back up "I'm sorry...I love you..."

I remained silent. It was something we had both known. Even if I wasn't sure about it before...to actually hear her say it...what should I tell her? Should I tell her not to worry? That would make her feel worse. Reprimand her? I'm just as guilty as she is.

"That's why..don't be kind to me." Yukari says her eyes closing again as more tears pour forth. "I'm...an idiot, see...if you're nice to me...I'll misunderstand your intent and I won't be able to take it any more..."

I was stunned...even after all this...she still wants me to leave her? I had to tell her...tell her that her love was not unrequited! "I-...about you...I-!" All that came out was fumbling words as my mind raced to catch up.

"Kenshin..." Yukari says dropping the affectionate honorific she used for me usually. Her voice was sharp...painful even... and with that...I was immediately silenced looking over at her.

"Kenshin..." Yukari repeated. "I'm...Tsuki Kuroshi Yukari...I am not...Negi Springfield..."

"-..." Something ran through my body as I made a unintelligible sound as I heard Negi's name. I had felt like I had been slammed back down to the earth from the heavens themselves. The pain and the heat storm through my body as my blood boiled...but at the same time felt unbearably cold.

"..." Yukari repressed a sigh. I slowly unfastened my arms, the warmth...I was feeling had vanished completely, but...I couldn't feel the cold rain...at all not my body..nor my heart. Everything in me had frozen up...in the cold cold drops..

Facing me with her back her head turned toward me, doing that with a small voice, smiling she said two words. "Bye, bye..."

I stood there frozen as she walked away. I-...couldn't say anything even if I had the words in my head...my body wouldn't respond. Even then...I wanted my voice to come out...I still wanted to tell her that her love wasn't one-sided. Everything was stuck in my throat. Even though my body was soaked...all I could feel was my dried up throat. My legs felt frozen stiffly to the ground...refusing to move as I watched Yukari's back get smaller and smaller.

Hitora alternates between glances at me and Yukari. After awhile...she spared me one last sympathetic glance and chased after Yukari. The moment she left my field of vision...my voice finally came out.

"..Yukari..." The only word that escaped my lips as I stood there literally unable to move.

Soon my legs unlock themselves and I look at my communicator. It was well after school so I made my way toward Evangeline's cottage. Soon I had entered the cottage and made my way toward the resort. The sound of the rain was the only thing I could hear...as the pain echoed in my heart. I imagine that if anyone saw me right now they'd think I was being shackled down by something...it sure felt that way to me..I strip off my jacket and let it fall with a heavy thud to the floor leaving a trail of water behind as I made my way toward the basement.

However...before I could make it there...someone saw me...it was someone I really did not want to see right now. "..Negi.." She was probably waiting here while everyone else entered...waiting for me.

"Kenshin...?" Negi said a look of concern crossing her face. Not that I could see it with my bangs matted over my eyes while my head hanged. I just assumed. Realizing my feelings seeing her right now would be painful.

Saying nothing Negi walked toward me. Stop...don't...come near me..this man in front of you can't say anything right now. Surely I want to say something, but...I just didn't want to hurt her again..."

(grip)

She embraces me. Pushing the wet clothes against me I shiver all over my body. Soon it became warm...Negi gives her warmth to my freezing body.

"Let me go..." I say finally.

"..." Negi remained silent shaking her head.

"I'm drenched..." I say. She shakes her head again.

"I-..." -am no longer qualified to receive this embrace from you, was what I had wanted to say, but the words froze in my throat. Then..something hot stopped my lips. I had realized that Negi's lips had touched mine at that moment. My heart in pain struck against my chest. I turn my head away and Negi pulls back.

"Negi..." I said.

"...I am...your lover Kenshin.." Negi says

Slice, another pain hits my chest.

"I love you Kenshin...so please...do not suffer alone." Negi said. "We went over this already...remember?" "If and when you can't stand...lean on me. I'll do whatever I can to support you. When you want to cry...don't hold yourself back and hold on to me instead..I'll make sure only I can hear it." "I'll always be with you...when you're lonely.

She went on as I remained silent. How could I respond to her feelings of love when someone else was occupying my heart along with her? I couldn't move to make her think otherwise either...even though she's embracing me..I didn't return it. All I could hear now was the painful pulse of my chest. I felt the tears rush out of my eyes as she buried her face in my chest. Negi...somehow knew...she knows how I feel right now..doesn't she? If I continue to drown myself in this warmth without coming clean...I'd...be the worst..."

I shrug her off and walk past her. "Kenshin...what's going on?" Negi asked finally.

I stop at the stairwell. "I can't say..."

"I...I thought we talked about this already..." Negi said. "What's there to keep secret anymore...?"

"Negi." I said turning my head to her. I let a sorrowful smile cross my lips. "This isn't a secret I keep for myself...I would love nothing more than to say it right now, but...I can't.

"Why?" Negi asks with a saddened undertone.

"It...It has to do with someone close to us...talk to them..." I say.

"OK then...who?" Negi asks.

I close my eyes and shake my head. "I'm sorry, but...even that is too much." With that I leave her behind to her own thoughts entering the resort. As soon as I got there I kick Ryuujin out of my mind.

"What?" Ryuujin says

"Train the power of fire with me." I say.

Ryuujin stared at me with an odd emotion in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Just do it." I said.

Ryuujin sighed and nodded taking out his bokken. "If you say so."

_Kenshin POV End_

(break)

Three figures were approaching the entrance to Mahora. Two were human while the other was a snake/human hybrid or a lamia.

"So we're here?" Luka asks.

Mirai turned to him and nodded. "Yes, this is Mahora Academy. This is where Kenshin and his family have taken up residence for the time being."

"That is until we got here right?" Luka says grinning underneath his mask.

Mirai looked down at the ground. "Yeah..."

"What's the matter, getting cold feet all the sudden?" Alice said with a small smirk.

"No way, I'm just taking it all in." Mirai says looking up at the raining sky. "This place existed in my world as well." "It's been well over a thousand years since I last set foot here myself."

"Jeez you're older than Alice." Luka says. Alice smacked him over the head with her tail.

"What was that?" She asked glaring.

"Er...n-nothing." Luka says bowing his head.

Mirai smirked in amusement making a whipping sound. "Ahh anyway...I don't sense Kenshin's signature anywhere...he must be in Evangeline's resort."

"Evangeline?" Alice said plausibly. "You mean the shinso Evangeline?"

"You've met?" Luka asks.

"No, but I've heard of her deed over the past centuries, but she seemingly dropped off the radar fifteen years ago." Alice says.

"That's because she was sealed here." Mirai said. "Back the point, we probably won't see Kenshin for close to an hour because I sensed him as we were approaching the gate."

"Really?" Luka said deflated. "What do we do until then?"

Mirai smirked. "All is not lost. I do however sense his mother and sisters walking out in this rain."

"I see." Alice says. "I suppose you'd like our assistance getting your fellow fake death gods out?"

Mirai glared at her. "That was what I was going to ask yes..." "Don't kill them though...I'm sure whomever you find will want to fight their former containers."

"Ah come on Alice let's go find them." Luka says. "It'll be a great way to waste time."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Just point me in the direction of the nearest buffet and I'll be occupied."

Luka sweatdropped as Mirai arched a brow in confusion. "What?"

"She's got a snake's instinct of gluttony." Luka says. "Seriously I've seen her drive the chefs at Maouzyou insane with her hunger."

"Well I don't know what to tell her." Mirai says. "Because of the rain the only place I could think of is closed."

"Awww!" Alice moaned in disappointment.

Mirai shook his head and took out two gauntlets handing one to Alice then Luka. "Those gauntlets have the ability to pull out souls that were never supposed to be in a body to begin with." "It's like the Seishin Boido, but it can be used on even one of my kind."

"Hmm...interesting." Luka says. "What do ya call 'em?"

Mirai shrugged. "We just took to calling them the Soultaker Gloves."

Alice sniffed in disgust. "These things reek of angelic scent."

"They should, we did steal them from the Realm of Divinity." Mirai says. "Or what you would call...'the land beyond the pearly gates.'

"These things came from the realm of the gods?" Luka says. "Dude I applaud you, you've got some serious balls."

"Heh." Mirai says. "Alright." "You two can stay together if you want as what feels like Hikari Tsuki and her daughter Miyuki's power signatures is coming from that way." Mirai says pointing to his left. "Be wary however they are training with the Shinigami abilities."

"Alright. Come along the Alice." Luka says walking to the left of Mirai down a forested path.

Alice followed, as soon as they were out of earshot Luka turned to Alice. "Why did you come here?" He asked. "What's going on Maouzyou?"

Alice sighed. "I fear Maou might be figuring us out." "I was looking for Shin Tatsu's mansion when I saw you."

Luka cursed. "I see...well we have to hope for the best...we've come too far to back out now."

"Now I have a question for you." Alice says. "If Kenshin fails to kill him." She said referring to Mirai. "What then?"

Luka stared on ahead. "If that happens...I will gain the powers of the spirits and kill Maou myself." He flashed ahead leaving Alice alone.

She stared at the space he left vacant. _"You...could do that...gain the powers of the spirits, but with only half a soul...the difference in power may be too great." _She quickened her pace to catch up to Luka so this plan could be initiated.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Huh. Looks like Kenshin picked a terrible time to go training.

Luka: Indeed.

Alice: I'll say.

The Nisemono Shinigami Mirai has struck with Luka and Alice making Hikari, Miyuki and Yukari their targets. What will Kenshin do when he finds out that his family is being attacked in his own backyard, and what is Kotarou doing in Mahora? Find out next time!

Draconis678 out


	40. Assault of the Nisemono Shinigami

Kenshin: What the hell man? !

Draconis: What?

Kenshin: My relationships back on the cliff.

Draconis: Oh...that. Well Kenshin here's the thing. Just be glad that I wrote it the way I did.

Kenshin: (glares) Why's that?

Draconis: Well...lets face it, I totally could have had Negi go full on Yandere on your sorry ass and kill you or Yukari...maybe both, or maybe Yukari could have been the Yandere...but then I wouldn't have a story.

Kenshin: (pales)

Draconis: Ok now before you get the opportunity to bitch more I'm gonna start the chapter.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 40

Assault of the Nisemono Shinigami.

Draconis: Huh...at this point in the last story I was already at the end of the manga...well back then anyway. Begin!

(start)

_With Yukari._

Yukari walked aimlessly through the rain. _"Looks like Undine was right...my heart is a mess." _

"_**Don't need an expert on the hearts to see that." Yukari quipped.**_

"_Oh and you're back." Yukari thought. "What do you want, you haven't said a word to me since I got back here."_

"_**Yeah, so what I just wanted to sit back and watch, is there something wrong with that?" Yukari said.**_

"_Considering my brother killed your father...yes." Yukari thought to herself. _

"_**So...you told him you loved him, and then you drove him off? Are you stupid or something?" Yukari asked.**_

"_Inner...not right now please..." Yukari thought. _

"_**Well do you really think he's just going to let that go?" Yukari asked. **_

"_He has to...he loves Negi, that's a fact." Yukari thought hanging her head._

_**Yukari would have said more before she sensed a power closing in on them. A very familiar power. "Yukari listen, we need to move away from this subject now." **_

_Yukari's eyes twitched at the sudden urgency in her voice. "What?" She thought._

"_**My brother is coming after you. The Yondaime False Shinigami." Yukari said.**_

Yukari's eyes widened looking around. _"Where is he?" _

"_**He's expanded his power around us in case you caught on to him, but I need to tell you something before it's too late." Yukari said.**_

"_What?" Yukari thought keeping on the alert._

"_**He's coming to take myself, Rokudai and Nanadai out of here." Yukari says.**_

"_What?" Yukari thought. "If that's it I'll cast you out now." _

"_**He's planning on killing you all and Kenshin after he's finished!" Yukari yelled.**_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Yukari thought._

"_**Because...I never wanted this to happen..." Yukari said.**_

A foot fall was heard followed by a dash. Yukari unsheathed Kazeken and ground it against Mirai's blade. "Hooo? You knew I was coming?"

"You'll have to wake up pretty early in the morning to catch me off guard Yondai!" Yukari grunted out as the muddied ground gave out beneath her.

Mirai smirked. "You talk a lot like my sister...no surprise seeing as you contain her." He took one of his hands off the hilt of his blade and started making handsigns. "However this is as long as your going to hold her."

"!" Yukari's eyes widened as her body froze. _"What's happening? ! I can't move!"_

"_**He's put you under a paralysis illusion!" Yukari shouts. "You have to find a way to dispel it quickly!"**_

Mirai tossed the Tsurugi no Kami into the air and caught it the butt of the hilt facing toward her and drove it toward Yukari's forehead. _"Soul Ejection." _The butt of the hilt began glowing when...

(shine...!)

Yukari's left eye shined with a green glow and she vanished. Mirai's eyes widened. _"What in the? !" _

"What just happened?" Yukari said standing behind him looking at her hands.

"_**I forced my own Taimu Agata on you." Yukari said. "You can still bite your lip during that illusion and the pain will wake you up." **_

Mirai narrowed his eyes. "I see. So you have gained a god's eye..."

"Brother stop!" Yukari turned as her inner demon walked out of her body and up to Mirai.

"Sister, stand down." Mirai said looking down at her slightly surprised he didn't have to free her. "Godai you know what needs to be done."

"Brother please..." Godai said. "All we really need to do is release imouto and Okaa-san..." "Do we really have to kill them?"

Mirai stared sympathetically at her. "Just stand aside...you won't have to do anything, I promise."

"Yondai, if we do this we will merely be doing Enma's bidding!" Godai shouts.

Yukari narrowed her eyes at them. "You mean you aren't Enma's lackeys? Just waiting to strike at us?"

Mirai disappeared and reappeared in front of Yukari glaring maliciously at her. "We are not his willing lapdogs...the next time I see him I will defeat him."

"Brother please don't!" Godai shouts desperately. "We don't have to do this!"

"That may be...but I will make Kenshin suffer for what he's done..." Mirai snarled grabbing hold of Yukari's throat and lifting her up of the ground. "First...I will kill you, slowly, intimately, in the worst ways in which I know you fear...then..I will track down that impetulent fool and drag his beaten body here. Then when he's seen my good work and screams in agony I'll split open his chest and tear out his entrails! Do you understand? !"

"Brother!" Godai said.

Suddenly a hand shot through Yukari's stomach and onto Mirai's chest. _"Ryuu Imari!" _

"Argh!" Mirai shouts staggering backward as the blast of red energy hit him dead center. He looked forward and saw two Yukaris standing side by side. "How in the hell? !"

The two smirked. "You know that was a pretty low grade illusion I ensnared on you." One of the two Yukari's vanished. "It creates a vision of me that can't be touched unless I allow you to...which I did."

Mirai smirked. "You shouldn't have said anything, now I'll be expecting it."

Yukari closed her eyes. "I have more..."

"Hm?" Mirai watched as she ran through handsigns and opened her eyes before disappearing. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Godai on one knee bleeding profusely the blood soaking through the Mahora uniform she was wearing. "Brother...I'm sorry...I...can't go on...goodbye..."

Mirai closed his eyes as Yukari dashed forward to run him through with Kazeken when he positioned the Tsurugi no Kami to block the stab. "!" Yukari jumped backward. "How did you cast that off, you were supposed to make you..."

"See my worst fear, correct?" Mirai asks. "Then you will never bind me with that illusion, for you see..." He opened his eyes as a holy aura surrounded him. _**"I...have already seen my worst fear, therefore it has no power over me any longer."**_

Yukari furrowed her brow. _"Dammit...alright I've got to push what just happened between Kenshin and I out of my head, and focus...if I don't I'll surely end up dead." _

(break)

_With Hikari and Miyuki_

Hikari watched over Miyuki as she attempted to forge her Saigo-Shi weapon. Miyuki had mentioned she didn't want to use a sword, nor learn another weapon style at the moment so she was trying to form it over her quarterstaff. "Focus Miyuki-Chan, the sooner you form the weapon the sooner I'll be able to show you how to use it."

"I...know that! The...pressure this thing is exuding is unimaginably strong!" Miyuki strains out.

Hikari was about to say more when Miyuki's eyes darted to her right flinging the energy on her staff in that direction. "Miyuki-Chan what are you...?"

"Mom get ready. Someone's coming." Miyuki says as she narrowed her eyes. "And they are not friendly."

"Wha-" Hikari said.

Before she could finish Luka darted through the brush and smashed his greatsword against Miyuki's quarterstaff. "Excellent sensory there girl." Luka commented. "I was even masking my youki."

"You should know that your sensory abilities are greatly improved when you're using the Shinigami Abilities." Miyuki says. "Now get offa me!" She says bending her knees and forcing herself upward throwing Luka off her.

Luka landed back on the ground and charged Miyuki who spun her staff. "Furious Whirlwind!" A large burst of wind whipped to life around Luka coming from Miyuki's spinning weapon. He was seemingly immobilized. Miyuki turned her head to Hikari. "Mom attack him!"

"Right!" Hikari said diving into the whirlwind. _"Neko KagiTsume!" _A ethereal cat claw shot out of a dimensional space behind her and at Luka. As it inched closer and closer to him he smirked underneath his mask.

"_You're up my queen." _Luka thought as Alice tore through the brush and yanked Luka out of the whirlwind before the claw pierced him.

"Are you nuts Luka? You could have easily escaped from that." Alice said in a chiding tone.

"Heh heh heh. My apologies." Luka said with an noticeable sweatdrop dripping down his mask.

"Another one?" Hikari said.

"Are you here to fight as well snake woman?" Miyuki said with a heated glare.

"Actually no." Luka says. "We aren't your opponents."

This threw the two Tsuki women through a loop. "What?"

Luka snapped his fingers as his Soultaker glove flared to life shining with holy energy. "Now then...let's begin." He darted down toward Miyuki who swung her quarterstaff at his head as he landed in front of her. He ducked his right eye shining as time froze before him. "Hm...so this what suspending time feels like." He walks behind Miyuki as time resumed.

"Eh? ! Where is he? !" Miyuki shouts.

Hikari sensed his energy behind her daughter. "Miyuki-Chan behind you!"

"Huh? !" Miyuki turned just in time to receive Luka's gloved hand through her stomach. "Gah!"

"Miyuki!" Hikari exclaimed.

Alice appeared behind her. "Your concern for your loved ones is admirable, but I'd worry more about what's going to happen to you."

"What? !" Hikari said turning around. "Guh!" She grunts as Alice's gloved hand goes through her stomach.

"Now Alice!" Luka said pulling a figure out of Miyuki's body. Alice nodded and did the same. The two throw the figures behind them and jumped into the trees.

Miyuki got her bearings and flashed over to her mother. "Kaa-Chan are you OK?" 

"Y-Yeah..." Hikari says. "What are they?" She says looking over at the figures. "Who are they?"

"What's the matter..don't you recognize me?" A familiar voice said.

Hikari narrowed her eyes. "Oh...it's you."

"Ahhh it's so good to be out isn't it Kaa-Chan?" Another voice said that made Miyuki's eyes shoot wide open with shock. Something the owner of this voice took notice of. "He he he he. Whats the matter weak outer shell?"

"Now now Rokudai that's no way to talk. Even if you plan on killing her."

"Awww, but Nanadai! What's the point in being polite to the one you plan to kill? !" Rokudai whined.

"So you plan on betraying us just as Yondai and Hachidai did to Kenshin and Ryuushin?" Hikari says.

Nanadai brushed off her shirt which was the same as Hikari's own. "Y'know, betray is such a strong word. I prefer the term...aggressive separation."

"It still means all the same..." Hikari says gripping her staff with a heated glare directed at her False Shinigami self. "Al though I'm surprised you aren't taking the same approach as Hachidai did and trying to overshadow us."

"Hah." Nanadai scoffed. "Your bodies aren't as deteriorated as Ryuushin's was, you would have been more difficult to take over."

"Besides what's the fun in watching as that mental case you call an older brother try to save you and kill us at the same time?" Rokudai said.

"That's it! I've heard enough!" Miyuki shouts charging Rokudai who jumped back batting away every attempted attack from her.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're too weak!" Rokudai shouts gleefully.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Miyuki snarled angrily.

Hikari meanwhile charged Nanadai spinning her staff, she thrust it at her only for Nanadai to flip over her and drive her elbow into Hikari's back. "Arg!" She turned around backhanding the fake god the momentum of which Nanadai used to spin and roundhouse kick Hikari into a tree. "Nice try, but you forget Hikari...I am you...I know every move you can possibly make."

"Dammit..." Hikari says. She flashed behind Nanadai chanting a spell. _"Flagrantia Rubicans!"_

"Nani? !" Nanadai says her eye flashing as she vanished. She reappeared a distance away. "Nice try, but you won't hit me with such an obvious tactic as that."

Hikari smirks. "I wasn't aiming at you."

Nanadai's eyes widen slightly. "What?" She turned her head seeing Hikari's spell making a beeline for Rokudai. "Rokudai look out!"

"Huh? !" Rokudai says as Miyuki back flipped over the Red Blaze spell as it slammed into her chest.

Miyuki flashed over to Hikari and Nanadai to Rokudai. "Alright what do we do now?" She asks in a low tone.

"Well I do know that masked man and his snake friend took off after releasing these two." Hikari said.

"Maybe Yondai himself is here and he hired those two to deal with us...while...!" Miyuki gasped. "Oh no, Onii-Chan and Onee-Chan are in troub-!" Hikari covered her mouth.

"I know Miyuki, but Kenshin and Yukari can handle themselves. We have to take care of these two first." Hikari says looking over at Nanadai and Rokudai. "Listen, their numbered names must not have anything to do with their strength because Nanadai is quite a bit stronger than Rokudai, and even then they're both weaker than Hachidai was and the power that just appeared next to Yondai is stronger than him(Hachidai), but weaker than Yondai himself.

"That doesn't mean anything if we can't land a blow on them." Miyuki says noticing the two false gods huddling like they were. "Rokudai seems to know how I'm going to react before I can do so."

"Well they seemed to both be caught off guard by that spell." Hikari says. "I don't fall back on western magic that much and using the Shinigami Abilities would be suicide against them."

"So do what we don't usually do an-" "Dodge!" Miyuki says tackling Hikari out of the way as a shield and a spear fly by them.

"You two need to pay more attention..." Nanadai says calling her shield back to her. Rokudai flashed forward and grabbed her spear. "I don't care what it is you two are planning, but it won't work."

Hikari looked at their weapons. _"Are those...their Saigo-Shi weapons? !"_

"Mom they're using their powers...whatever you have planned we better get it ready." Miyuki says readying her staff.

"Right." Hikari says. She mutters her activation phrase. _"Agite Tenebrae Abyssi, Ensis Incendens! Et Incendium Caliginis Umbrae Inimicitiae Destructionis Ultionis! Incendant et Me et Eum, Sint Solum Incendentes! _She chants as she ran toward Nanadai.

Miyuki watched as Rokudai charged toward her spinning her staff. "Hm...That's..."

"_Kaze Nawa!" _Rokudai shouts as whips of wind shot toward Miyuki.

"Hmph!" Miyuki slammed her staff on the ground. _"Ishigaki!" (A/N: Stone Wall)_

A wall of earth shot upwards around Miyuki protecting her from the whips of wind. She bailed out of the center of the wall as Rokudai shot through it causing it to crumble. "Where is she?" Rokudai looked around for Miyuki who all, but vanished.

Meanwhile Nanadai was fending off attack after attack from Hikari. _"What is she planing?" _She thought turning around to block another vertical strike from behind. She forced her shield upward throwing Hikari off. Hikari was undaunted uncasing her wings to stop her momentum and shot back down going into a flip bringing her leg down toward Nanadai's head.

Nanadai drove her body toward the ground and rammed her shield into Hikari's left arm. She looked over at Rokudai and furrowed her brow. _"Where is that girl?" Nanadai wondered._

"_Miyuki-Chan whatever you're planning you need to do it now." Hikari thought. "I can't delay this spell for long." _

At that exact moment Miyuki sprung out of the trees and threw her staff as it were a spear at Rokudai. _"Flame Missile! !"_

"!" Rokudai hopped out of the way. "Shit, that was clos-"

"You lost focus there darling." Hikari said appearing behind her with a smirk.

"What? !" Rokudai shouts turning her head.

"_Incendium Gehennae!" _Hikari intoned as a large ball of dark flame shot out of her palm and toward Rokudai.

"_Dammit!" "What do I do...what do I do? !" Rokudai thought panicking._

Suddenly Nanadai appeared in between them her shield positioned to block. _"Saigo-Shi: Youso no Burroka! Absorb!" _

"What?" Hikari said to herself as she landed on the ground and went over to Miyuki collecting her staff.

Rokudai and Nanadai landed on the ground across from them and Nanadai held her shield up. "Seal..."

"Ah!" Hikari fell to a knee panting.

"Kaa-Chan!" Miyuki shouts.

"You feel that?" Nanadai asked with a nasty glare painted across her features. "My Saigo-Shi is special, it takes the form of the artifact I had when I was in our old world and retains all of it's abilities."

"Your old world?" Hikari said struggling to her feet.

"That's right...didn't our old master tell you?" Nanadai said. "All of the False Shinigami, the bastard leader Enma included was somebody in another dimension." "My original name is Hikari Tsuki, Seventh Shinigami and the Aspect of Despair."

"Despair?" Hikari said. "What do you mean?"

"One by one at the ends of our old lives we each died." "My youngest daughter was the first to go earning her the Aspect of Weakness in this world."

Rokudai glared hanging her head her staff shaking in her head. Nanadai set her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "My eldest daughter, Yukari followed as she tried to save Kenshin, or Yondai who died soon after her after exhausting all means of saving the world we were in. Their Aspects were chosen to be Desperation and Guilt. Yukari chose hers for herself after realizing that her brother died after she did. Thinking she had gotten her killed." "After Sandai I perished...I couldn't go on knowing my three children were dead...and then after Nidai died Hachidai followed being driven insane."

Nanadai's power welled up all around her. "In short...if you think I'm going to let you kill my children you've got another thing coming!

"Then let's stop this fighting!" Miyuki shouts. "We don't want to fight you if we don't have to!"

"Shut up!" Rokudai says smashing her spear against Miyuki's staff drawing it back to run her opponent through. Miyuki was barely able to block each stab. "The only way we gain true freedom is if you all die! !" "That's what Shukan told Onii-Chan! !"

Nanadai smirked at Hikari as their daughters fought. "I assume you want to know why you feel weak all the sudden." "Well when my Saigo-Shi or Youso no Burroka blocks a non physical attack it absorbs it and with the seal command seals away the user's ability to cast magic until I fire the sealed magic away."

Hikari scowled. _"So that's what that is...and with Miyuki-Chan dealing with her angry otherworldly self I'm by myself against...myself...damn this is going to be difficult._

(break)

_With Kotarou. (A/N: Weird transition right?)_

Kotarou stirred to find two girls looking down on him. "Uuuhhhnn?" His eyes shot wide open springing to his feet and scratching at the taller female. "Stay back or I'll...I'll!" His back hit the wall as She approached him.

"Chizu-nee!" Natsumi said.

"Relax, boy we don't want to hurt you." Chizuru said warmly as she approached Kotarou.

"I said stay back!" Kotarou shouts cutting a gash into Chizuru's shoulder.

"Ah!" Chizuru winced in pain, but embraces Kotarou into her chest. "Don't move around too much, you have a fever of 40 degrees Celsius and healing injuries." "You'll pass out again like before."

"Uuuwaaahhh?" Kotarou mumbled confused. He staggered to his feet, or tried as his legs buckled. "Ugh..."

"Relax, you're still sick..." Chizuru said. 

"N...Nooo!" Kotarou strained out. "I...I have to find Kenshin Kuroshi and Negi Springfield...!"

He pulled himself to his feet making his way toward the door. Chizuru placed her hand on his shoulder. "I can't let you go out there."

"I have to tell them danger...is coming...!" Kotarou said.

Chizuru would have said more if not for a knocking at the door. "Natsumi, could you get that?"

"Hai." Natsumi walked over to the door and swung it open. "Eh..?" "Who are you?" She said seeing an unfamiliar girl at the door.

"Hi, I'm sorry for interrupting and I know we've never met, but have you seen a...there he is!" The girl said rushing past Natsumi and toward Kotarou and Chizuru.

"Um...excuse me who are you?" Chizuru asked as the girl forced Kotarou to the ground her hand behind his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry for barging in. My name is Natsushi Atsuki, I've been looking everywhere for this pain in the neck." She said smiling while she discreetly charged healing magic into his head.

"Do you know him?" Chizuru asked.

"Onee...Chan?" Kotarou said confused.

"Well I am his big sister, his name is Kotarou Inugami."

"I see." Chizuru said. Kotarou sprung back to his feet before grabbing his head swaying back and forth.

Atsuki got up. "You're still recovering baka." "Take it easy, whatever you have to tell Kenshin and Negi can wait."

"R...right." Kotarou said. He looked down at himself and around the room. "Er...could I...get some clothes?"

"I think I have something back here." Chizuru said going back to her closet. She pulled out a black jacket and jean combo with a gray shirt. "This was with the dog we found that you took the place of."

Kotarou's eyes perked up. "That's mine!" He snatched them up and darted for the bathroom.

Atsuki smiled tiredly. "Always the brash one aren't you Otouto-kun?"

(break)

_In Evangeline's Resort._

"Concentrate! Concentrate!" Ryuujin ordered as fire spiraled and burned around Kenshin's blades. "Spread the flames up your arms you're trying too hard to keep them around your swords!"

"I'm...Trying...!" Kenshin grunted

(explosion)

Kenshin was sent flying back his shirt seared off. "Sonuvabitch..." He growled under his breath.

"Take a five minute break and try again." Ryuujin says.

Kenshin ignored him and charged up Salamander's power again. "Hey!" "Hold it!"

"Ryuujin I know what I'm doing! I've almost got it!" Kenshin shouts.

Ryuujin narrowed his eyes. _"Whatever you say kid, we both know you're trying to force what happened earlier to back of your mind." _Ryuujin looked over as Yama walked out of Kenshin's back and toward him.

"What is it?" Ryuujin asked.

"You don't sense that?" Yama said looking off in the distance.

"You mean that strange holy power that swamped this entire area?" Ryuujin said. "How could I not sense it."

"Don't you know what that is?" Yama whispered quietly so Kenshin wouldn't hear them.

"Has one of the other gods come down?" Ryuujin asked. "I don't think I can take another divinite in that kid's head and I know he's got his hands full with us."

"No. It's not another god...it's.." He whispered into Ryuujin's ear and the dragon god turned around.

"What do you mean the Tsurugi no Kami is here?" Ryuujin said. "Didn't that blasted thing get stolen?"

"I know what it feels like Ryuujin, you don't because you arrived shortly before it got stolen." Yama said. "It is here."

"Then shouldn't we clear out of here and go retrieve it?" Ryuujin says.

"No, we cannot." Yama said sternly.

"Why?" Ryuujin said.

"You know as well as I do that we gods cannot interfere in mortal affairs, demon or human." Yama said.

"Then what do we do you old fart?" Ryuujin said. "Wait for whomever is wielding it to come threaten us?" "Cause I'm not sitting back if that happens."

"We wait, for now continue to train Kenshin in the powers of fire, he's already great at spell synthesis so he should be able to use them both in conjunction immediately." Yama said.

(explosion)

Kenshin flew backward and propped himself up coughing. "Dammit..."

He noticed an extended hand and used it to pull himself up. He saw Negi standing in front of him when he got to his feet. "Are you OK?" Negi asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin smacked his stomach a couple of times. "Gonna take more than a few explosions to put me away."

"I suppose, just please be careful OK." Negi said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't I always?" Kenshin asked.

"NO." Ryuujin said flatly from a distance. Kenshin glared at the dragon god. Negi smiled softly at the two.

"You know you two act like close friends." She said.

"Ack! Are you kidding me? !" Kenshin and Ryuujin both shout. "We can't stand each other!"

"Whatever you say." Negi said waving them off.

"So anyway Negi, what was all that crying I heard earlier?" Kenshin asked. "It sounded like a bunch of the girls were crying over something."

"Oh...well I kinda showed Asuna-San what happened six years ago and the others somehow peeked in." Negi said.

Kenshin's eyes softened. "Oh. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Negi said. "Anyway everyone's leaving the resort. Master said she'd leave the door open for you and Shin Tatsu-San."

"Good because this idiot still hasn't nailed Fire yet." Ryuujin said.

Negi nodded. "OK." She walked away from the two and Ryuujin turned to Kenshin. "Alright seeing as we got more time in here get to work."

Kenshin nodded and held his swords at the ready when Salamander called out to him. _"Hey before you try again could I say something." _Kenshin held a finger up to Ryuujin telling him he needed another minute.

"_Yeah?" Kenshin asked._

"_You're trying hard to master my power and that in itself is admirable, but I sense a clear amount of distrust in your mind when you try to train." Salamander said. "You're doing it wrong." _

"_Look, when I used your power earlier against Evangeline I was looking to win at any cost." Kenshin thought. "I felt like Ryuujin's Avarice was taking me over again." _

"_I see, you were afraid it would actually happen and you might actually kill someone you cared about." Salamander said._

Kenshin nodded. _"What do you suggest?" _

"_Well I would suggest you start trusting me a little more." Salamander said. "I am a fighting spirit and I know how to dial myself back, but you have to give me the trust to do so first." "I won't let you hurt those precious to you." _

Kenshin thought about it for a moment. _"Hmph...It seems I was foolish there for a moment." _

"_Yes." Salamander said with what Kenshin figured was a teasing grin on her face. "Want to try again?" _

"_Yeah." _ Kenshin opened his eyes and readied his blades. _"I entrust my spirit to you Salamander." _

"Hm?" Ryuujin said keeping a close eye on him.

"Infuse my blades with the flames of hell itself! !" Kenshin shouts. "Hellfire Swords!"

Ryuujin blinked. "That was clearly the intermediate level he just announced there...is he pulling my leg." He barked at Kenshin. "Hey kid you ain't ready for Level 2 yet!"

Kenshin turned to Ryuujin with a smirk. "Don't worry I've got this under control now..." He looked up to the sky. "Summon a gale into my body! Playful Wind!" Powerful winds infuse within Kenshin's body as flames licked up and down his swords. He put Shiroi Tengoku away and spun Kuroi Jigoku around before pointing it at Ryuujin. "Fight me."

"Huh?" Ryuujin said.

"Come on, how else am I supposed to get used to this if I don't fight an elemental master." Kenshin said.

Ryuujin gained a smirk of his own. "Very well, but seeing as you're using a real blade...I think I should get the same privilege."

Kenshin's eyes twitched as ZanRyuu appeared in his hands and even more so when wind and flame spiraled him like a vortex. "I'll use the same level of spirit power as you, otherwise this wouldn't be fun."

Kenshin smirked. "Very well then, Come! Shin Tatsu!"

Sylph and Salamander watched the two fight. "Um...'Mandy is it OK for Kenshin-Chan to fight Shin Tatsu-Chan right now?"

Salamander shook her head. "Under normal circumstances, no, but the two realize it's just training and aren't aiming to kill one another."

Kenshin took out one of his charms and threw it at the dragon god. "Bakahatsu Aikyou Level 2 Stealth! Tekihatsu!" (A/N: Smokescreen)

Ryuujin began hacking and coughing as he became enshrouded in smoke. _"Back to the charms again eh?" "Very well!" _

"_Wing Blast!" _Ryuujin said flapping his wings up and down strongly blowing the smoke away as Kenshin charged him from behind. "Back with the charms again are you?" Ryuujin said turning and backpedaling as Kenshin gave chase.

"Of course, I maybe making steps toward becoming an Elemental Swordsman, but I was an eastern mage first." Kenshin says. He reeled Kuroi Jigoku backward before swinging it horizontally at Ryuujin. _"Katensho!"_

"Heh!" Ryuujin smirked and held ZanRyuu in front of him. "Feed ZanRyuu!" The dragon head decoration on the front of the blade opened it's mouth and sucked up the Katensho.

"Eh?" Kenshin said seeing this take place.

"Come now, you didn't think that ZanRyuu was just a normal zanbatou did you?" Ryuujin said. He slammed ZanRyuu to the ground sending a line of fire toward Kenshin.

"_Crap!" Kenshin thought taking to the skies._

"No use!" Ryuujin shouts as the trail of flame closes in on Kenshin.

"_Dammit!" _Kenshin thought.

(explode)

Ryuujin smirked at the trail of fire made contact with Kenshin and detonated. He turned and clashed swords against nemesis/student. "Heh...I didn't think you'd pick up on that." Kenshin said.

"I am a god you dope, you really think you're giving me the slip with a shikigami clone?" Ryuujin said smirking.

"Heh, it was worth a shot." Kenshin said.

"Let's continue then!" Ryuujin shouts batting Kenshin away.

(break)

_With Negi._

Negi was in her dormroom grading papers for the next school day. Asuna and Konoka had went to take a bath and she said she be down shortly. She looked up only half done with her work. _"Something's wrong...Ku-Fei-San, Kazumi-San, Yue-San and Nodoka-San just completely dropped off the map...and Yukari-San, Miyuki-San and Hikari-San's all seem to be in battle...what's going on here?" Negi thought. "I better go check this out."_

She gets two steps out of her room when she hears something, a loud crash coming from Ayaka's dormroom. She opened the door to find Ayaka passed out. "!" "Iinchou-San!" She start's shaking her.

"Aneki, she's just unconscious." Chamo said from Negi's shoulder.

She rushes into the room to find Kotarou knelt down on the floor in pain along with Atsuki while two figures stood in the path of the window, Chizuru floating behind them.

One was wearing all black. Coat, shirt, pants, boots, everything black and had the appearance of a middle-aged man. The other had two notice raccoon ears atop his head wielding a maul not unlike Atsuki's wearing a gray battle kimono with white karate pants. His hair was short and dark blonde.

"Who are you? !" Negi demanded grabbing her staff.

The raccoon eared boy turned to her. "Where is Kenshin Kuroshi? He should be out here fighting with the rest of his family." "Bah no matter I leave this all to you Wilheim."

"Very well Shukan-Dono." The older gentleman replied. Shukan moved to jump out of the window when Atsuki sprung back to her feet.

"You aren't going anywhere Shukan! !" Atsuki said tackling him out of the room.

"Atsuki-San! Onee-Chan!" Negi and Kotarou shout

"Don't worry I can handle him alone worry about Wilheim!" Atsuki said driving Shukan away.

Wilheim ignored Atsuki's departure. "I wouldn't worry about the girl, Shukan-Dono is against killing if he doesn't feel it's necessary." He smirked. "However, I have your seven partners in captivity. Including this girl who is unnecessary makes eight."

"!" Negi glared deeply feeling the darkness beginning to take hold. "What have you done with them? !"

"Hm hm hm...nothing, yet." Wilheim said. "However if you don't come and get them from me...something just might. Water began spiraling around him. "Also...I would suggest not calling for aid from that mudblood boyfriend of yours if you truly care about your so called friends." He vanished from sight and Kotarou came rushing up to her. "Hey! We need to head out now!"

"I know that, but what are you doing here? !" Negi said.

"I came to warn you and Kenshin about those two jokers, but they and some masked prick beat me down before I could get here." Kotarou said. "Now what the hell is going on? Where is Kenshin and his sisters and what's keeping them?"

Negi quickly explained that Miyuki, Yukari and Hikari were preoccupied and Kenshin was training and had no idea what was going on. "Shit." Kotarou cursed. "Even Chizuru-nee and Natsumi-nee over here got involved." "Come on let's go!" He takes off with Negi flying next to him

"What are we gonna do...there's no guarantee that the people fighting Yukari and the others won't jump in once we make a move on that old man." Negi said.

"I got it!" Kotarou said. "Call Kenshin and tell him to..."

"I can't have him interfere." Negi said.

"I know that, but Yukari-nee, Miyuki-nee, and Hikari-nee could use some help themselves couldn't they?" Kotarou said.

"What about Atsuki-San?" Negi asked.

"Atsuki-Onee-Chan can handle herself." Kotarou grinned. "She's a inu youkai like me."

Negi nodded and pulled out her pactio card. _"Kenshin! Kenshin!" _

Kenshin was knelt down panting when he heard Negi's voice. "Ryuujin hang on! Negi's contacting me!"

"Right." Ryuujin said stabbing ZanRyuu into the ground.

"_Alright, Negi what is it?" Kenshin said. "You seem panicked."_

"_Someone kidnapped Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kazumi, Nodoka, Yue, Ku Fei and Chizuru!" Negi informed._

"_WHAT? !" Kenshin yelled. "Hang on I'll be right there!" _

"_No wait! He said if you were there something bad would happen to them!" Negi said._

"_Negi he won't be able to do anything if he's busy with us!" Kenshin said._

"_Yes, but there's more." Negi said._

"_What?" Kenshin asked._

"_Yukari, Miyuki, and Hikari are all fighting people as well." Negi said. _

"_They can handle themselves." Kenshin shot back._

"_Yes, but...it feels like..the night you and Ryuushin-San dueled." Negi said. "The last night he was alive."_

Kenshin's eyes widen in panic. _"Quick Negi which one is the strongest and where are they? !" _

"_The two strongest ones are around Yukari-San." Negi said._

"_Right..." _Kenshin stuffed his card into his pocket. "FUCK!"

"What?" Ryuujin said.

"I got to go now!" Kenshin shouts making way for the exit.

Ryuujin caught up to him. "What's going on?"

"Mirai and the other False Shinigami are here! I have to hurry!" Kenshin said.

"!" Ryuujin looked on ahead. _"Could the Tsurugi No Kami be in that bastard's hands?" _He cut off his spiritual powers. "Alright Kenshin I'm going back inside."

"?" Kenshin was confused. _"He's calling me by name? Bah! It doesn't matter!" _He thought as he left the resort and took to the skies as soon as he left the cottage.

He looked toward the meadow he had walked from and traced Yukari's signature. It didn't take long as a power exploded next to her. "There!" He took off toward the spike. "I'm coming Yukari just hang on! !"

"Hu hu hu...not so fast there." A voice said from above him.

"Nani? !" Kenshin said as a serpentine tail smacked him to the ground. He glared looking around. "Alright come on out! !"

"Ask and you shall receive...Kenshin." His eyes darted over to where Luka was, leaning against a tree.

"Just who the hell are you?" Kenshin demanded glaring furiously as Salamander and Sylph's power cuts out. "I don't have time to humor you."

"Ah, ah ah ah." Luka said waking his finger. "You must always have time for humor otherwise you end up becoming incredibly dull." "Ahh, and I see you've attained intermediate mastery over the elements of fire and wind ." "With enough training you could surely become Shin Tatsu's second coming."

"? !" _**"? !" **_Kenshin and Ryuujin's eyes widen. _"Ryuujin do you know this idiot?" _

"_**No, but he's obviously from Makai if he knows about me." **_Ryuujin replied.

"Now now, Luka you shouldn't antagonize the boy." Alice said landing next to him. "After all he wasn't even planning on fighting you."

Kenshin grabbed Kuroi Jigoku's hilt. "If it's a fight you two are looking for I'll crush you both and move on."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Luka laughed. "You're funnier than you look! Two on one doesn't favor you my friend, go ahead and summon a demon to assist you."

"After all we wouldn't want there to be any excuses." Alice said with a small smirk.

"If you insist." Kenshin replied taking out a charm.

"Luka." Luka said.

"What?" Kenshin said confused as he reached for his summoning tags.

"My name is Luka, ti's common courtesy for warriors to introduce one another before fighting." Luka said. He pointed at Alice. "Her name's Alipheese, but she prefers to be called Alice."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Forgive me if I do not particularly care." "Come forth, Zen-!"

"I wouldn't try to summon Sheena-Chan." Luka said.

Kenshin stopped himself. "What? How do you know which one I was about to summon?"

"You needed an attacker." Luka pointed out. "However Sheena-Chan is kind of on the Demon King's shitlist because of you. So she's unavailable."

Kenshin scowled. "Fine. Come forth! Goki, Ryomen Sukuna no Kami!"

The demon goddess appearing in a puff of smoke wearing what she wore when Kenshin and she fought. "What do you want Kenshin? You better pay me right now I was getting ready to cook dinner."

Kenshin's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "One I need your help and two I'll pay you later!"

"Hm?" Ryomen looked over. Her eyes narrowed. "Kenshin, on second thought...forget the payment."

"Huh?" Kenshin says.

Ryomen ignored him. "Are you Fateburn Alipheese XV?"

Alice narrowed her eyes. "No, my mother is long since dead."

"I see, Let us move away from our cohorts here." Ryomen said

"Hey wait a second!" Kenshin said. He was ignored as the Ryomen and Alice left.

"I wouldn't go over there." Luka said.

"Wh-" Kenshin said only for a blast of power to cut him off.

"That." Luka said. "Alice is way stronger than me and I can tell Ryomen has the upper hand on you."

"Tch." Kenshin unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku. "Fine then, lets make this quick I'm in a hurry."

"Oh I can tell." Luka said unsheathing his greatsword.

(break)

_With Hikari and Miyuki._

"Divine!" "Miyuki!" Rokudai and Miyuki both shout.

Hikari and Nanadai both jump out of the way as the two fire their attacks. "BLAST!" "IMARI!"

Nanadai smirked as Hikari landed across from her and threw her shield spinning at her. Hikari knocked it to the ground and charged after Nanadai. _"Nekomata Hidama!" _

"Arg!" Nanadai grunted. "Dammit."

Rokudai smirked appearing behind Hikari poised to strike her down with her spear when Miyuki launched her staff at the false god. _"Flame Missile!" _

"Agh!" Rokudai growled as she was pinned to a tree. Hikari brought Nanadai down onto her knee hard and punched her in the jaw sending Nanadai flying to her left.

Nanadai glared. "You bitch..." 

"You and Rokudai have been separated for awhile." Hikari said. "Your teamwork is off, but Miyuki-Chan's and my own is spot on." "We've both got each other's backs.

Nanadai called her shield back to her side. "We'll see about that."

Rokudai pulled Miyuki's staff out of her stomach and used it to bat Miyuki into a tree. "I've got you now!" She stabbed Miyuki through the stomach as her body slackened.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Nanadai laughed. "Where's your teamwork at now? !"

"You know...I would have saved her." Hikari said. "If she wasn't a clone." She became enshrouded in smoke. "Especially if that wasn't a master of the Shinigami abilities you just ran through over there!"

Nanadai's and Rokudai's eyes widened as Miyuki shot out of the smoke and held her hand out in front of Nanadai's face. _"Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens!" _

"UUURRAAAHHH!" Nanadai roared as the spell hit her point blank

"Mother! !" Rokudai wailed.

Hikari set her hand on Rokudai's shoulder. "Like that snake woman was telling me...I'd be more worried about what's going to happen to you."

"!" Rokudai turned around wide-eyed as Hikari brought the balls of her hands together, a deep green light shone. _"Jade Lioness' Roar! !" _

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Rokudai screamed as the blast engulfed her.

Hikari flashed next to Miyuki. "That was a brilliant plan Miyuki-Chan." Hikari said petting her daughter's head.

"Well I knew Kaa-Chan with her magic sealed wouldn't have been able to get in close enough to use her _Jade Lioness' Roar _and I figured Nanadai's shield could only absorb one person's magic at a time." Miyuki said grinning at the praise. "So all we needed to do was to distract them when the time was right." "I still gotta thank Kaede-Chan for teaching me how to switch places with people inconspicuously."

Hikari smiled. "Yeah we owe her one."

"I could introduce you tw-" Miyuki said.

A large power spike cut her off. "!" Hikari turned her head to where Yukari was. "That's!

"Oh no...this is the same feeling as when Onii-Chan lost control of Ryuujin's Avarice!" Miyuki says.

"Come on have to hurry! !" Hikari ordered.

(swish!) (Stab!)

Youso No Burroka and Rokudai's spear shot toward them prompting them to dodge. The two turned to see Nanadai and Rokudai hunched over panting.

"You think us...to be defeated do you?" Nanadai snarled. "You fools."

"We are going to kill you now...slowly...painfully...until you beg us to stop." Rokudai seethed as their weapons came back toward them.

"Dammit." Hikari cursed.

"Onee-Chan..." Miyuki said distantly.

"Miyuki we have to take care of these two first...I just hope we aren't too late." Hikari says.

"Right." Miyuki said readying her staff.

Meanwhile Negi was flying with Kotarou when she felt the power spike. "Yukari...-San?" Negi said.

"Whoa that's Yukari-nee? !" Kotarou exclaimed. "She must be kicking some serious ass!"

"No, this is the same feeling...as when Kenshin was fighting the Ryomen Sukuna no Kami..." Negi said. "The same stifling power."

With Kenshin he felt the spike and his body stiffened as Luka's greatsword batted him into a tree making it buckle under the strain. "What's wrong Kenshin? You blacked out there for a second."

"...nothing!" Kenshin said making a beeline straight toward Luka. _"Yukari..."_

"_**So she's lost control too..." Ryuujin said to himself. "I hope she knows what she's doing." **_

"_Ryuujin?" Yama said in surprise._

_**Ryuujin closed his eyes feeling a flashback washing over him. "It's nothing." **_

(break)

_At the same time._

_With Yukari._

"I KEEP TELLING YOU IT'S USELESS!" Mirai roared smacking Yukari into another tree.

"_Dammit...even with the power of earth I can't resist his attacks." Yukari thought._

"_That blade is in a class of it's own." Undine said. "It's called the Sword of God for a reason."_

"_Undine you have to let me use even a modicum of your power without having to focus on it." Yukari thought. "We..."_

"_If you can't do it then...you can't do it now." Undine said. "That's just the way it works." _

"_Tch! Some help you are!" Yukari thought charging Mirai again._

Mirai blocked her slash effortlessly. "This is useless and you know it...so why continue?" "Accept death and you'll see your beloved father again."

"!" Yukari's eyes narrowed into a glare. "That's funny...you're the reason he's gone! !" She said batting Kazeken and the Tsurugi no Kami upward before flashing backward. She took Ryuuga from it's sheathe and throwing it in a spin at Mirai as he rushed to gain his guard back. _"Inferno Revolver! !" _

"Hmph." Mirai swung the Tsurugi no Kami upward smacking Ryuuga into the air. "Did you think you could honestly beat me with one of Kenshin's attacks?"

"Not exactly!" Yukari said from above him.

"Hm?" Mirai looked up as she held Kazeken and Ryuuga together. Ryuuga shot out flames as winds from Kazeken intensified them. _"EnRyuu Kiba!" _(A/N: Flame Dragon's Fang.)

"You fool." Mirai said as his eyes glew. _"Kami Shouheki." _

"Wha? !" Yukari said as her attack smashed against Mirai's barrier.

"_**Back away!" Godai shouts. "He's going to use the Tsurugi no Kami to bisect you!" **_

"!" Yukari jumped back as Mirai slashed upward. _"If I had stayed there...I would have gotten split in half."_

"Let's continue!" Mirai said sheathing the Tsurugi no Kami and darting toward Yukari.

"_**Duck!" Godai shouts.**_

"_Shinigami Beheader!" _Mirai shouts slashing at Yukari's neck a shot of white energy blasting out of tip of his blade.

Yukari in the nick of time ducked and drove her elbow into Mirai's stomach. In response Mirai grabbed the back of her head and smashed the butt of his blade against her neck.

"Ahg!" Yukari fell to the ground.

"Hmph...this is pointless, my sister has been helping you this entire time and you haven't put so much as a scratch on me." Mirai said.

Yukari stared up at him in shock. "How...did you know..?"

"She's abhorred fighting since coming to this world...and places you at high value in her heart." Mirai says. He sighed. "Even though I've kept telling her I do not blame her for my death in our old world." "In any case she does not wish for us to fight and is helping you because I could effortlessly kill you right now." "In the best case it has made this fight slightly more enjoyable." He sheathes the Tsurugi no Kami and turns snapping his fingers. Yukari was brought to her feet by invisible bindings.

"Where are you going?" Godai asked.

"I'm going to find her mother and sister and kill them." Mirai says.

Yukari's eyes widened with rage and began struggling against her bindings. "Get back here...! !" "WE AREN'T FINISHED YET! !"

Mirai turned and walked back up to her. "Oh? Does that infuriate you? Yes I will send your mother and sister to meet our fathers." He smirked. "Don't worry I'll make their deaths painless for you." "Heh heh heh...the true pain however is reserved for Kenshin himself."

"! !" Yukari thrashed around as Mirai grabbed her chin with his finger and thumb.

"Yes..." Mirai said his golden irises shining with malice. "I'll bring him here and make sure to torment him with every single action you and he have dealt out to others...one...after the other." "Then when he is so physically and mentally broken I'll let him look up to you and let him say the words you've been wanting him to say to you since you got here...since he got together with that Negi girl." He shifted his voice over to match Kenshin's as he spoke. "I...Love...You..." "Then I will split open his skull."

"Brother STOP! !" Godai begged. "YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS! !"

Mirai ignored her. "Then...once you have understood the true depths of your weakness...your failure..and the guilt is eating you alive from within...then you will finally have my permission to die." Mirai roughly removed his hand from her face and turned and began walking away.

"You-!" Yukari snarled. "You...really think..you can sit there and say that shit to my face...and I'm going to let you walk away?"

Godai gasped as black scales began stretching across Yukari's skin transforming her arms and legs. Mirai looked back at it and smirked. "Why wouldn't I? You...are powerless...always depending on Kenshin to come and pull you out of the fire, just like your sister."

"Guuhhh!" Yukari's jade irises dyed black as her slitted pupil turned gray both shining with barely restrained fury. She flexed the muscles in her arms ripping them free of their bindings.

"YUKARI YOU MUST CALM YOURSELF! !" Godai screamed desperately. "RYUUJIN'S AVARICE WILL OVERTAKE YOU AT THIS RATE! ! !"

"I...DON'T...CARE! ! !" Yukari roared as dragon horns shot out of her head. "I JUST WANT TO SEE _**HIS HEAD ROLLING AT MY FEET! ! !"**_

Mirai smirked unsheathing the Tsurugi no Kami seeing ZanRyuu in her right hand while Kazeken rested in her right. "You have experienced Weakness and Sorrow...now experience your unending Desperation and Guilt."

Yukari bent forward charging a sphere of black energy at the tips of her horns. Mirai in turn raised his hand a sphere of white energy charging at the tip of his finger.

"_Divine Blast!"_ Mirai said shooting his attack off in a massive explosion of white.

Yukari, quick to respond fired hers off to counter it.

"!" Mirai's eyes widened seeing his _Divine Blast _being overtaken. _"Nani? !" _He slashed the Tsurugi no Kami at the dark energy blast forcing it to dissipate. He checked back to see if Godai was alright when Yukari appeared in front of him grabbing hold of his skull and driving him into a line of trees each snapping just as easily as the last

"_So this is the power of one possessed by the Avarice of the Dragon God." Mirai thought. _His eyes shone. _"Taimu Agata."_

Mirai vanished making Yukari stop and turn around to find Mirai smirking behind her. "Finally find the will to fight did you?" Mirai said. "Very well I can see my baiting tactic has no further use here." He took to the sky as Yukari followed close behind. He stopped turning to face her. "Yes this is a much better battlefield!" He touched his fist to the Tsurugi no Kami as it became engulfed in flames. He punched downward. _"Honoo Taryou! !" (A/N: Crushing Flame Profusion!)_

Yukari dove headlong into the blast. "What? !" Mirai shouts. Yukari smirked as she batted Mirai across the sky with ZanRyuu. She flashed toward him hauling ZanRyuu over head _**"Ryuujin Taihou! !"**_

"Shit!" Mirai said _"I can't used my eyes to defend!" _

The blast engulfed Mirai as Yukari looked down on him, waiting for him to reappear.

"_Brother..." Godai thought._

Mirai emerged from the dust of the blast unscathed other than his trenchcoat was shredded. "Hmph." He cast the article of clothing away and raised his blade. "Don't tell me you are through here." "Continue."

Yukari growled in agreement and charged the Yondaime False Shinigami who made no move to dodge. "You think me to be so weak that I would fall to a nameless dragon?"

He slid to the side forcing Yukari to miss with a vertical slash. "Hm?" He noticed tens of the scales on ZanRyuu's hilt had come flying off and were now floating in the air surrounding him. He looked up noticing Kazeken spinning above his head. "What's this?" He said.

"_**Scale Shuriken..." **_

Mirai uncased his wings to defend himself letting the scales dig into his back. "Rrrgh..." He noticed Yukari had vanished and looked up.

Yukari was flying straight down at Mirai. _**"Rolling Moon Impact! !" **_

Mirai was sent straight down to the ground crashing into a crater. "Brother!" Godai shouts.

"Rrgh...I'm fine..." Mirai grunts. "Just stay back." He forced himself back to his feet. _"Hmph...she still hasn't landed a blow on me that's wounded me." "I'm still the stronger one here...and I've got the trump card needed to put her down for good." _

(break)

_With Miyuki and Hikari. _

"DIIIEEEE! !" Rokudai said slashing and stabbing her spear at Miyuki who weaved and dodged out of the way chanting a spell. _"Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat!" _Miyuki batted Rokudai's spear out of the way at the end of her chant and slammed her palm into the False Shinigami's gut. _"Fulguratio Albicans!" _

"Argh!" Rokudai's body twitched in pain freezing for the moment.

Miyuki quickly turned her attention to her mother and Nanadai who were fighting. _"Alright, Alright come on, come on...stay still." _Miyuki began chanting a second spell keeping her eye on Rokudai to check for any movement. If the Sixth False Shinigami so much as blinked she would fire this spell at her. _"Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat!" "Alright...no movement." "Let's go."_

Miyuki flashed above Hikari and Nanadai. Hikar looked up and nodded back flipping away from Nanadai.

"NANADAI LOOK OUT! !" Rokudai shouts.

"!" Nanadai looked up a second too late.

"_Jaculatio Fulgoris! !" _Miyuki intoned throwing two spears through Nanadai's biceps and thighs trapping her there. She landed in front of Nanadai looking down at her.

"You can still move your arms and legs, but you've been all but immobilized." Miyuki said. "You could take in my _Jaculatio Fulgoris _and seal my magic, but that would unseal my mother's magic.

"You fool." Nanadai spat. "What's to stop me from firing the blast now."

Miyuki narrowed her eyes and turned her body to her left revealing she had trapped and landed in front of Nanadai so that the still paralyzed Rokudai would be directly behind her. "Her paralysis will last another half of a minute, but if you fired that at me...I would dodge and you would succeed in killing your own daughter."

"!" Nanadai's eyes widened.

"Mother..." Rokudai said.

"Tch...you're playing to my weakness...good strategy girl..." Nanadai said.

Miyuki scoffed. "In between training I study strategy, I never get the opportunity to use it, but...with you two it was all too easy." "Your call...mother."

"Wrong..." Rokudai snarled. "It's mine! !"

Miyuki lifted her staff up to block. "Go away...you're weak." She said impassively.

"! !" Rokudai scowled deeply. "I'll kill you!"

"Rokudai calm down! !" Nanadai shouts.

"No mother I've got this! !" Rokudai said swinging her spear knocking Miyuki away from Nanadai Miyuki caught herself and blocked a stab from her False Shinigami counterpart. She looked over at Hikari and nodded at her. Hikari nodded back and charged into the fray

Nanadai watched helplessly as her daughter now had to fend off attacks from both the Tsuki women. _"Dammit...Dammit...DAMMIT! ! ! What do I do? !" "It's too close to call!" _

"_Mother it's fine, just wait for me to get out of the way and fire!" Rokudai's voice shouted inside her head._

"_Are you sure?" Nanadai asked._

"_...Positive." Rokudai said._

Miyuki looked over seeing Nanadai preparing her shield for discharge. _"Perfect." She thought. _She looked over at Hikari and nodded mouthing 'get ready' as Rokudai turned her back to Miyuki. Hikari nods back and reels her palm back smacking the taste out of Rokudai's mouth as Miyuki inconspicuously charged an attack. Her strongest attack.

Rokudai took notice of the youki charging in Miyuki's palms and narrowed her eyes. _"It's time." _

"_Right." Nanadai replied._

Rokudai jumped high into the air away from the Tsuki pair. "NOW! !"

Hikari began chanting a spell as she waited for the right moment. _Audi clamorem meum Antiqua Lunae: To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, o turanne phlogos! Epigenêthêtô, phlox katharseôs, romphaia phloginê! Rheusantôn pur kai theion, a epephlegon Sodoma, amartôlous, eis khoun thanatou! _

"_Youso No Burroka: Discharge Spell! !" _Nanadai yelled as Hikari's Incendium Gehennae shot out and toward Hikari and Miyuki.

Hikari jumped out of the way of the blast pointing her hand at Nanadai who absorbed the Jaculatio Fulgoris binding her. _"Ourania Phlogôsis!"_ _(A/N: Blazing Heat in the Sky.)_

"! !" Nanadai's eyes widened as the spell closed in on her too close to dodge. "AARRRAAHHH! ! !" She screamed as the spell smashed into her

"MOTHER! ! !" Rokudai said. "! ! !" Her eyes widen as she gasps turning her head to find Miyuki with her hand on her back.

"I'm sorry." Miyuki says as she closes her eyes. _"Gekitou Kaminari no Ryuu Imochi! !"_

A lightning blast in the shape of a dragon head drove Rokudai to the ground near to where Nanadai was and exploded. Miyuki landed on the ground and approached them.

Nanadai and Rokudai were laid on the ground unmoving as Miyuki and Hikari got to them. "U...Uhhnnn." Nanadai groaned.

"It's over Nanadai." Hikari says. "Give up."

"I already...know that..." Nanadai says staring up at the cloudy sky. Her body was beginning to break apart.

"Mom...are we...dying again?" Rokudai said.

"Yes...Yes we are..." Nanadai said pulling her daughter into her arms.

Rokudai began weeping. "I'm so sorry Mom...I I couldn't help you...I couldn't help anyone..."

Nanadai closed her eyes her own tears leaking out of her eyes. "Don't say that...Miyuki dear...just being able to fight alongside you...being able to see you again was more than enough for me."

Hikari closed her eyes. Miyuki sighed. "I don't know what this Shukan told you exactly, but Yondai was the only one who was under the effects of Ryuujin's seal." "We asked Ryuujin and he said he was only asked to seal up Yondai."

"He could have been lying..." Nanadai said.

"He has no reason to." Hikari says. "We figured out he was here to keep tabs on Kenshin for some reason, but that's it. He has no other reason to be here now that Yondai is busted out." "You were there remember?"

"Tch...so..Enma's willing dog whom we thought was a double agent pulled one over on us." Nanadai said.

"You know this may not mean much now, but if you wanted to be free, we would have let it happen, Onii-Chan would have found a way to break Yondai's seal." Miyuki said.

"Heh...it's a nice sentiment, but it's too late for us." Rokudai said. "But...could your family do a small favor for us?" 

"For old times sake, sure." Hikari said.

Nanadai sighed. "The strongest amongst us, Shini and Kenshin(1 ) himself bear the responsibility for what happened in our old world." "Please...help them...find peace."

Nanadai and Rokudai break apart at the end of her sentence. Flying off into the wind. Hikari nodded. "It's a promise...Inner."

"Right. We'll help the rest of them find peace." Miyuki said.

"Come on Miyuki-Chan. We need to go help Yukari." Hikari said.

The two begin to make their way toward Yukari when Mirai goes flying by them. "!" Hikari and Miyuki turn back to him when he smirks. "I'll deal with you in a moment."

"What?" Hikari said

Yukari landed in between them her shirt ripped to shreds and one of her horns was missing. Mirai held the Tsurugi no Kami at the ready. "COME!"

Yukari charged Mirai in a blind rage. "This is the end." He said as the Tsurugi no Kami glew brightly. He reeled it back stabbing it forward. "_Sōru Sureiyā Burasuto." (A/N Soul Slayer Blast.)_

A thin arc of light shot through the center of Yukari's chest making her freeze in place. Mirai smirked and raised the Tsurugi no Kami upward.

"O...Onee-Chan?" Miyuki said.

Ryuujin's scales crumbled off of Yukari's body which was pale as a sheet. "I...I fee...feel so cold...wh..what did you do to me?"

Mirai chuckled darkly as a small flickering light filtered out of the wound left the Mirai's attack. "You see that light?" "That is your soul...it is leaving your body."

"! !" Hikari and Miyuki's eyes widen with shock. _"If her soul leaves her body...then..that means! !"_

Yukari looked up her eyes narrowing shut. "Kenshin..-nii...I'm...sorry..." Her eyes closed all the way as she fell to the ground. Hikari darted forward and caught her.

"Yukari! Yukari! Wake up! !" Hikari said trying to heal her daughter.

"Onee-Chan! !" Miyuki cries out moving to her side.

"You're wasting your time." Mirai said as the light flew into the Tsurugi No Kami. "She's dead."

Hikari's body shook as Yukari failed to respond no matter what she did. "Yu...Yukari-Chan...No...No..." She embraced her eldest daughter tightly. "YUKARI! ! !"

"ONEE-CHAN! ! !" Miyuki screamed in despair.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Oh boy...Kenshin is going to be PIIISSSSEEDD.

Luka: (lifts mask to sip tea.) Has to get by me first.

Draconis: Yes yes we know

Yukari falls in battle against the Yondaime False Shinigami, Mirai after losing control of Ryuujin's Avarice. Negi meanwhile must fight her way past the demon, Wilheim or risk injury or death to her students. On the other hand Kenshin must fight his way past the mysterious Luka to get to Mirai. How will he react when he finds that his sister has been slain? Find out next time!

Draconis678 out.


	41. Demon of the Past

Draconis: Lets see...who to kill next.

Yukari: Seriously? (sips tea)

Draconis: (jumps and slams back into a wall.) Y-Yu-Yu-Yukari? ! Wh-What the hell are you doing here!

Yukari: Hangin' around. So what's this I just heard? Who else?

Draconis: (pales) U-U-Um...n-no one.

Yukari: (rolls her eyes) Right, I'm coming in. (flies inside Draconis)

Draconis: H-Hey get the hell out of me! (punches himself in the forehead)

Yukari: Oh so that works the arm.

Draconis: (hands start yanking on cheeks.) Chome Ohne Yuhkahri! Let me get started

Yukari: Nah, this is fun.

Draconis: (An hour later, bent up in a pretzel shape) Are you done? ! This fuckin' hurts! !

Yukari: You need to work on your flexibility. (unties him letting his limbs slam onto the floor.)

Draconis: OW!

Yukari: Alright get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 41

Demon of the Past.

Draconis: Let's go before the crazy ghost decides to make me strangle myself.

Yukari: (smirk) Not a bad idea.

Draconis: YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!

(At the end of last chapter.)

"This is the end." Mirai said reeling his sword back. "_Sōru Sureiyā Burasuto!" _

A thin arc of light shot from the tip of the blade and through the very center of Yukari's chest making her freeze in place. Mirai smirked and held the Tsurugi no Kami upward.

"O...Onee-Chan?" Miyuki said.

Ryuujin's scales crumbled off of Yukari's body which was pale as a sheet. "I...I fee...feel so cold...wh..what did you do to me?"

Mirai chuckled darkly as a small flickering light filtered out of the wound left by Mirai's attack. "You see that light?" He asked. "That's your soul...it is leaving your body."

"! !" Hikari's and Miyuki's eyes shoot wide open with shock. _"If her soul leaves her body...then...that means! !"_

Yukari looked up her eyes narrowing shut. "Kenshin..-nii...I'm...sorry..." Her eyes closed all the way as she fell to the ground. Hikari darted forward and caught her.

"Yukari! Yukari! Wake up! !" Hikari said trying to heal her daughter.

"Onee-Chan! !" Miyuki cries out moving to her side.

"You're wasting your time." Mirai said as the light flew into the Tsurugi No Kami. "She's dead."

Hikari's body shook as Yukari failed to respond no matter what she did. "Yu...Yukari-Chan...No...No..." She embraced her eldest daughter tightly. "YUKARI! ! !"

"ONEE-CHAN! ! !" Miyuki screamed in despair.

(start)

_At the same time as Yukari's possession by Ryuujin's Avarice_

_With Kenshin._

Kenshin leapt at Luka Kuroi Jigoku coated in flames. _"Katensho! !"_

"Heh." Luka said dodging out of the way and extending his hand at the retreating attack. _"Kaze KyuuNyuu!" _

"_!" _Kenshin's eyes widened as his Katensho was pulled back at Luka stepped out of the way and flung it back at him. "Rah!" He shouts slicing the Katensho apart.

"Heh heh heh." Luka snickered.

"How in the hell are you able to use one of my charm attacks without the damn charm? !" Kenshin demanded.

"Hmm?" Luka said stroking the bottom of his mask. "Great minds must think alike because I named that attack myself."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes losing his patience with the masked jester-like man. "Are you kidding me?" "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? !"

"I already told you didn't I?" Luka asked.

"Take off that mask and show your face then! !" Kenshin said. "A warrior should have nothing to hide!"

"Yes...but neither of us are warriors, are we Kenshin?" Luka said smirking beneath his mask.

Kenshin looked upward seeing Ryomen and Alice trading attacks ignoring his barb. "You two seemed interested in Ryomen, why?"

"Oh, Alice and I aren't all that interested in Ryomen." Luka said. "Although I am interested now that you mention it, in what she could do with those four arms." He turned his head up giggling. "If you know what I mean."

Kenshin's eyes twitched. "You're fighting me...and making sexual innuendos about my summon?"

"Why not?" Luka chuckled. "Ryomen's a babe!"

Kenshin, if not for the serious situation he was in at the moment would have fell on his face at that remark. "Will you be serious? ! !"

"Nah, seriousness isn't really my bag, I've seen what being serious all the time does to people." Luka said. "I'm just enjoying my life before it's taken away."

Kenshin groaned. "Look dude if you're not taking this seriously can I just go?"

"NOPE!" Luka shouts diving toward him swinging his blade at Kenshin's neck.

"_**That's!" Ryuujin said. "DUCK YOU IDIOT! !"**_

"!" Kenshin ducked under the slash.

"_Demon Decapitation!" _Luka called out.

"You missed!" Kenshin said driving his elbow into Luka's stomach before coating his in youki.

"So did you!" Luka said leaning back to avoid Kenshin's uppercut. He slammed his palm on Kenshin's back. _"Raimei!" _

"Argh!" Kenshin shouts in pain as his body locks up from the electric attack. _"That was Raimei Juumon? !"_

Luka backflipped as Kenshin regained movement in his body. Kenshin glared. "How do you know my techniques?"

"He he he, I'll never tell." Luka said.

"You're a gay peeping tom aren't you?" Kenshin asks. "Look man I don't mind you being gay, but I'm not."

"Ah...NO!" Luka shouts. "I study my opponents thoroughly!"

"So thoroughly you copy their fighting styles? !" Kenshin shouts pointing an accusing finger at him. "Learn your own style and stop biting off mine! !"

"Whatever." Luka said.

Alice and Ryomen listen to the two banter on as they fought. "Interesting fellow you've decided to ally yourself with." Ryomen commented.

"Ignoring what he said about you?" Alice said curiously.

"Meh, I'll probably end up taking more than my agreed payment from Kenshin...sooner or later." Ryomen replied. "Besides when I lived in Makai I had to deal with it enough there so I'm used to it."

"Whatever you say, have you thought about what we were talking about?" Alice asked.

"I'm sorry, but as it stands now I am bound to Kenshin." Ryomen said. "The only way I could help you with your plan is if Kenshin was in on it."

Alice sighed. "I see, it was worth a shot."

(break)

_Also at the same time._

_With Wilheim._

"What do you want with Negi? !" Asuna shouts bound up by her hands

"Nothing really." Wilheim said keeping his back to her. "I just wish to have a duel with her is all."

"Then what are we doing here? !" Kazumi shouts trapped in a bubble with Nodoka, Yue, Ku Fei and Konoka. The last of which who was the only one with clothes on.

"You eight are here as bait to force her to come here." Wilheim says. "I've seen souls like Negi Springfield. They are adverse to fighting if it's not necessary."

"So if Negi-Chan shows up to fight you we'll be fine?" Konoka asks.

"Depends." Wilheim says. "Will she beat me? I don't think I have to elaborate on what happens should she fail."

Everyone gulped barring Setsuna and Chizuru who were unconscious. "Hm?" Wilheim looked up to see something coming. "A spell?" He smirked. "You fool." He held his hand out as seventeen wind arrows deflected around him.

Negi and Kotarou landed a distance away from the stage Wilheim was standing on. He turned to three slime demons he had accompanying him. "Keep them locked up for me OK Slime Sisters?"

"Haaaiiii~!" The three of them said.

Wilheim nodded and turned back to Negi. "Yo, I see you brought the dog with you."

Negi held her hand up as Kotarou glared. "Who are you and why have you taken my students hostage?"

Wilheim scratched his cheek. "I do apologize for doing these things, but if I did not then you would not fight at your full potential, and as an added bonus, if you can get by me, not only will I return them to you, but you'll be free to help out with whatever that out of control power is over there." Wilheim says pointing behind Negi.

Negi narrowed her eyes. Wilheim settled into a battle stance. "I merely wish to see your abilities, nothing more."

Negi settled into her own stance setting her staff on her back. "Alright, Kotarou stay back, he only wants to fight one of us."

"Hey wait a damn minute!" Kotarou shouts grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. "Are you out of your mind? ! You're just a mage, that guy will eat you alive!"

Negi stared at him incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about, he's already beaten you!"

"Oh right if I could use my wolf spirits he would have been picking himself up of the ground!" Kotarou shot back.

"Excuses!" Negi argued. "Stop making excuses and admit he beat your ass!" "Come to think of it _**I**_ beat your ass once before and that was with your wolves!"

"There's no way something like that would work again!" Kotarou shouts.

"I don't care, just let me handle this!" Negi said quickly losing her patience with the inu youkai.

"That's it onion girl let's settle this right now!" Kotarou said going into his fighting stance.

"Fine!" Negi said.

"What are they doing?" Kazumi said confused.

"Are Negi-Chan and that boy friends?" Konoka wondered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO ARGUING FOR? ! !" Asuna shouts.

Wilheim sweatdropped. "I'm being ignored aren't I?"

"Let us get their attention for you." The Slime Sisters said rushing toward the two of them. One grabbed their legs while the other two aimed for their backs.

"EH? !" Negi and Kotarou shout.

"Got you!" The Slime Sisters say kicking them away.

"Guh, what are those demons? !" Kotarou said.

"They're called Slimes!" Chamo informed.

"Eh? !" Kotarou and Negi said looking over at each other. "That's not what we were expecting in the slightest!" Apparently they were both thinking of the slimes from the game series Dragon Quest. (A/N: Don't own)

"Alright Negi you take a break, you suck at close combat right?" Kotarou said.

"Shut up! !" Negi shouts back as the two get ready.

"I recall you don't hit girls as it is anyway Inugami." One of the sisters said.

"Heh...doesn't matter if they're girls or not...they're fair game for me!" Kotarou said punching one of them back.

Her sister caught her. "Hey that's racist!" She shot back.

Kotarou raised his fist. "You're demons aren't ya? I don't particularly feel the need to hold back against fellow demons regardless of gender."

Negi crossed her arms defensively. _"Cantus Bellax!" _She sidestepped the third slime and drove her palm into the her opponents face.

"Ah!" The slime yelped, but was undaunted wrapping up one of Negi's arms and pulling herself in. "Got you!"

Negi drew both her arms back and rams her palms into the slime's chest and jumps back toward Kotarou who was mildly impressed. "Huuu? !" "What was that Negi-neechan?"

"The spell? It was my augmentative spell, Battle Hymn." Negi answered.

"No no the movements." Kotarou clarified. "Are you studying hand to hand?"

"Hai, it's Hakkekyokuken." Negi replied. "Along with other forms of Chinese Martial Arts."

"Uuueee? !" Kotarou said. "Kempo? Seriously? !" "Ha ha ha that's great!"

The Slime Sisters all charge in at once only to be driven back by Negi and Kotarou together. "Hah! Too slow!"

"Right, you three are far slower than most opponents I've faced." Negi said.

"Forget these three we're aiming for him!" Kotarou said. "Physicality won't work on the slimy neechans."

"Right!" Negi said.

The sisters charged again only for Kotarou to fend them off. "If the old man wants you he can have you!" "Leave them to me!"

"Right!" Negi said pointing her staff at Wilheim. "Sagita Magica Series Lucis!"

"_She didn't chant the spell?" Wilheim thought as he blocked the spell with his hand._

"_He canceled it out again?" Negi thought. "No matter...a diversion...is more than enough." _She charged behind him at the end of her thought.

"Hm?" Wilheim said seeing Negi extend her hand with a bottle with pentagram star on it.

"_Demon Sealing Bottle!" Negi intoned as the bottle gushed out dark liquid._

A necklace that Wilheim had place around Asuna's neck shone to light as she cried out in pain. "Asuna-San!" Suddenly the bottle gave off a blinding energy and fell to the ground.

"What? !" Kotarou exclaimed in shock. Everyone was really except Wilheim who pulled his glove back.

"Ha ha ha...I do apologize Negi Springfield, but there is no way this can end that easily." Wilheim said. "Now then, I've sat in the back for long enough I suppose." "Slime Sisters allow me to take it from here."

"Hai Ossan!" The three said moving as Wilheim cocked his fist back appearing behind Negi

"_Demon Fist!" _Wilheim shouts as a large shot of white energy shot toward Negi.

"Nani? !" Negi exclaimed turning back in shock.

Negi and Kotarou leapt out of the way of the blast as it destroyed part of the stage seating.

"That power, you finally getting serious old man? !" Kotarou smirked. "COME ON!"

"As you wish!" Wilheim exclaimed firing off several more shots at them.

Negi and Kotarou weaved in between them. "Negi, if we can't use that bottle then we'll just have to kick his ass!"

"Right." Negi said. _"Rastel Mascir Magister: __Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat!"_

Kotarou launched his at the same time Negi did. _"Inugami Ryuu! KuuGa!_

"_Fulguratio Albicans!" Negi shouts shooting lightning off the palm of her hand._

Asuna cried out in pain again as the spell defused harmlessly off of Wilheim. "Asuna-San!" Negi yelled worried.

"Dammit, even my vacuum spell?" Kotarou said.

"Heh heh heh." Wilheim chuckled. "I suppose you've never been acquainted with Magic Neutralization, or Magic Cancel for short." "The ability to completely render magic null and void." "So powerful that not even the two clans whom had access to the power of the gods could find a way around it."

Chamo stroked his chin in thought. _"Everytime that we launch a projectile spell that necklace on Aneesan's neck shines." _Chamo bailed off Negi's shoulder. _"I'll find something out about it!" _

"Asuna-San are you OK? !" Negi said.

"Don't worry about me, Negi" Asuna said. "Just beat this old pervert's ass!"

Wilheim readied himself again. "Seeing as you can't rely on projectiles anymore. Come at me, that is if you are a true fighter." He rushed forward firing off another _Demon Fist _blast at near point blank range. "Let us settle this with our fists!"

Negi and Kotarou separated to dodge. Negi looked around. _"Dammit. I've gotten everyone involved again, even Asuna-San is suffering." _She turned her attention back to Wilheim who was charging after her. _"I have to save them!" _

Wilheim punched her square in the jaw before she could launch an attack of her own. "Negi!" Asuna shouts.

"Aneesan." Chamo said.

"Eh?" "Ch-Chamo?" Asuna said.

"Just lemme get that necklace off yo-" Chamo said.

"Nah ah ah ah." One of the slime sisters said grabbing hold of him and stuffing him in the sphere prison with the other girls. "You can't do that."

"Chamo you idiot! !" Asuna shouts.

"It really is a shame though." One of the Slimes said. "They really won't make it at this rate and with that faker god keeping the acting Kuroshi clan and Tsuki clan heads busy this is hopeless for them."

"What are you talking about? !" Yue demanded.

"We were only supposed to disable Negi Springfield from combat for a little bit, but Wilheim's petrification powers are simply amazing." The Slime said.

"And the fake god?" Yue asks.

"Hm...a man calling himself Mirai approached us before we got here and offered to keep Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi off our backs so long as we in turn did not interfere in his affairs." "When we asked why, he said he wanted to have a deathmatch with Kenshin."

"Eeeehhh? !" Chamo shouts. "Deathmatch? !"

Meanwhile Wilheim appeared above Negi and Kotarou and unleashed a furious barrage of punches before clotheslining them both into the stage seating. He stepped back and stared at them both with disinterest. "Boy oh boy, even though your attacks are strong, they don't mean a damned thing if they can't even slow me down."

"Dammit...it's not enough that he can use magic without incantation, but he's got an insane amount of strength as well!" Kotarou said.

"Are you OK Kotarou?" Negi asked grabbing her shoulder forcing it back into socket.

"Yeah.." Kotarou said as the pair forced themselves to their feet. "Sonuvabitch..."

"Or maybe...just maybe." Wilheim said firing off another powerful blast at them. "You aren't fighting at your fullest potential yet."

Negi looked back and saw Kotarou slammed against an upheavaled rock. "Kotarou!"

"I'd worry about you." Wilheim said before sighing. "I had even heard the Thousand Master's Daughter was a worthy adversary. Able to stand up to and evenly match the likes of Zettai Sesshoumaru. The greatest murderer to be seen since the Crimson Dragon leveled the Dragon Village."

"_Zettai Sesshoumaru? That's Kenshin's codename..!" Negi thought._

"However it seems I was mistaken...and I even agreed to let the Yondaime False Shinigami have his deathmatch with Sesshoumaru..."

As the two bantered Konoka looked up at Chamo. "Say Chamo-kun will Negi-Chan be able to win if we got that necklace of Asuna?"

"That would give us some hope yes." Chamo said.

Konoka took out a foldable wand from her pocket. "Well I still have this from when we were practicing earlier."

"Konoka-neesan...? Wait I've got an idea gather around everyone." Chamo said.

"So Negi...what is it exactly you fight for?" Wilheim questioned.

"Huh?" Negi said narrowing her eyes.

"Well the fact of the matter is that boy over there." Wilheim said. "He likes to fight a lot, and as his name of code implies Kenshin made a living off the corpses of his enemies." "However I am confused at you...do you lack the motivation to fight? Is it because of your companions?" Wilheim shook his head at this. "Foolish." "A true warrior fights for himself."

Negi glared. "I don't fight for self satisfaction." "I fight because..."

"Because of the sense of guilt you feel when you involve mortals like them in these affairs?" Wilheim guessed. "That is still incorrect." Wilheim stared hard at Negi grabbing hold of his hat. "Maybe we could say that...you fight to run away from that snowy night...six years ago."

"! !" Negi stared at him eyes widened with shock. "How...do..you.." She shook her head. "That's not true! !"

"Very well then..." Wilheim said removing his hat to reveal a very different face. The face of a demon. "How about...now?"

Negi's body trembled as darkness crawled slowly up her body. _"That...That face...how could I ever...forget it..." _She heard him chuckling. "You're...You're..."

"Yeeess..." Wilheim said. "I am...your vengeance." He put his hat back on and smirked. "Do you feel like fighting for yourself now...Negi Springfield?"

"Negi hang on, Ne-" Kotarou said.

It was too late as Negi appeared in front of Wilheim her staff in hand and fist cocked back. "Hm?" Wilheim said.

Negi buried her fist into Wilheim's stomach sending him into the air. "Ugh!"

"_I...I...I'M GONNA KILL HIM! ! !" _Negi thought taking off after Wilheim her arms coated in lightning. She slammed her elbow into him in a flash of lightning.

"What's going on? !" Konoka said.

"_I've seen this before..." Asuna said. "This...This is just like when she fought Evangeline."_

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! Perfect! This is what I've been waiting for!" Wilheim said. "THIS IS HOW THE THOUSAND MASTER'S CHILD SHOULD BE!"

Negi ignored his laughter her body becoming coated in darkness the glyphs on her hands shining to life continuing her assault. Kotarou cursed. _"Negi I don't know what this is, but this isn't the right way to fight." _

Wilheim grinned to himself as he let his body transform once more. _"Ahh...this is what I had wanted. I had looked forward to what you would be in the future, Negi Springfield...however now...all I can think off is crushing your talent into dust." _

Negi's eyes widen as Wilheim charges up an attack in his mouth. "Negi! !" Asuna shouts.

(break)

_With Kenshin._

Kenshin and Luka dueled back and forth neither man giving an inch. "Ha ha you're a real fun fight!" Luka shouts gleefully.

Kenshin twisted his sword down to his legs and slashed upward at an angle. _"Katensho!" _

"Whoa! !" Luka said his right eye shining.

"? !" Kenshin leapt backward wide eyed. "How do you have the ability of Taimu Agata?"

"Hu hu hu. I wonder." Luka said.

Kenshin cursed. "I am never getting a straight answer out of you am I?"

"Not a chance in hell." Luka said.

"I figured." Kenshin said gruffly.

"So Kenshin tell me...why not call forth ZanRyuu hm?" Luka asked.

"!" Kenshin's heart thumped painfully, recalling the last time he held that blade and the circumstances surrounding it. He grabbed his temple glaring downward. "No thanks."

"Hm?" Luka said crestfallen. "How disappointing." "I was hoping to test my mettle against the blade of the former Maou."

"You can ask Ryomen herself, but when I use that blade I lose complete control of myself." Kenshin replied.

"Ahhh. You fear yourself in that form...however with that form you could defeat me and move on." Luka said.

Kenshin glare deepened. "I can't." "The last time I used that blade...I...I lost my father!"

"!" Luka rushed forward and grabbed Kenshin by the collar of his shirt with his gloved hand. "What do you mean you lost your father?"

"What do you care?" Kenshin spat.

"I...I don't!" Luka said. "I just want to have something confirmed!"

Kenshin glared before batting away Luka's arm with his sword. "What?"

"How did he die?" Luka asks.

"He dropped dead from a poison he was hit with twenty years ago." Kenshin answered. "Why?"

Luka narrowed his eyes behind his mask. _"Twenty years ago...in Makai that would be forty years...matching the time when the current Maou got his summons from that Life-Maker schmuck." He thought. "I thought so.."_

(click!) (click! (boom!)

The sound of a shotgun going off was heard knocking Luka on his ass. Kenshin turned around. "! !"

"Do you really have time to be standing around here Kenshin?"

"S-Serizawa? !" Kenshin shouts. "Wh-What are you doing here? !"

"I overheard Takamichi T. Takahata said he sensed a lot of power coming from over here before it vanished." Serizawa answered. "So I stole some special bullets off of Tatsumiya and came over here."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "You know about Mana's bullets?"

Serizawa walked up next to him. "I've known everything pertaining to you and your sisters since you set foot in here a few months ago." He said cocking his shotgun. "It's my best kept secret, but in my spare time I take work as a demon hunter...heh heh not even Mana knows about it."

Kenshin nodded. "I see."

Luka got to his feet. "Dammit...I wasn't expecting a second opponent."

"There won't be a second opponent demon knight." Serizawa said. "You're letting Kenshin go and we'll have it out."

Kenshin turned back to him. "Serizawa are you sure? He fights almost exactly like I do."

Serizawa smirks. "Then there's no worries."

"Like hell I wi-" Luka said only to be cut off by a ear splitting scream.

"YUKARI! ! !"

"! !" Kenshin turned toward the direction it came from.

Luka lowered his weapon. "Kenshin, go."

"What?" Kenshin said.

"You have a family to worry about...go." Luka said.

Kenshin nodded and took off. Serizawa turned to Luka perplexed. "Was that empathy I heard?"

"Tch." Luka said. "I wasn't ever trying to kill him. I was merely covering my ass."

"Why's that?" Serizawa asks.

"I need Kenshin alive for a plan." Luka said raising his blade. "That's all I will say." "That being said...my partner and I won't be around much longer. We aren't here to harm the students attending here so we shouldn't be at odds.

"Very well then, but if you need to cover your ass some more I love a moving target." Serizawa says pointing the barrel of his shotgun at Luka.

With Kenshin he leapt through the trees moving as fast as he could. _"Kenshin could I speak with you for a moment?" Yama asks._

"_What is it?" Kenshin asks._

"_Mirai is ahead and he's wielding a powerful blade...one more powerful than ZanRyuu and Saigo-Shi." _

"_WHAT? !" Kenshin thought._

"_Calm down and listen..I have a plan for you." Yama said._

"_...I'm listening." Kenshin said._

Ten minutes later with Hikari and Miyuki. The two were driven away from Yukari's body and dueling Mirai in a losing effort.

"You two are pathetic." Mirai said. "No amount of planning could possibly help you defeat me."

Hikari glared as she barely stood up across from him. "It doesn't matter...I'm going to..."

"Avenge your daughter's death." Mirai finished. "Don't be a fool...I will make you experience what my mother experienced before I kill you...as you deserve for killing her and my imouto."

"Kaa-Chan...what do we do?" Miyuki said kneeling down next to her.

"I don't know Miyuki-Chan...he's insanely strong." Hikari said. "Nothing I could think of could is good enough to so much as stall him."

Mirai smirked. "Which is why you will just...? !" He looked up seeing a small sphere of light overhead.

"_Katentou Ame!" _

"!" Mirai leapt backward as the sphere exploded spraying off knives of fire in all directions.

"That voice." Hikari said.

"Onii-Chan...?" Miyuki said.

Mirai narrowed his eyes as Kenshin appeared in between him and the two. "So Kenshin you've arrived...took you long enough."

"_He has the Shinigami abilities active?" Hikari thought staring at Kenshin._

Kenshin stared evenly at Mirai. He looked around for a moment. "Mom...Miyuki."

"Yes?" Hikari said.

"Because I'm using the Shinigami abilities my sensory is improved to sense out all of Mahora...I can't sense Yukari's signature." Kenshin said. "The resort is out of my reach...did you have someone take her there?"

"!..." Hikari looked down as did Miyuki neither saying a word.

The message was clear as Kenshin closed his eyes a lone tear streaming down his face. "I see."

"She is here." Mirai says lifting the Tsurugi no Kami up. "Unreachable...to you."

Kenshin turned his attention to Mirai as he reached for Kuroi Jigoku. As he did however Shiroi Tengoku began rattling in it's sheathe.

"_Draw it...sheathe and all." Yama said._

"_**Kid..." Ryuujin said distantly.**_

"_?" Yama turned to Ryuujin for a moment before having a thought. "Is that what he lost? A sibling?"_

Kenshin took out Shiroi Tengoku. "Hmm?" "The non killing blade?" Mirai said.

"?" Kenshin stared at him.

"You never noticed that Shiroi Tengoku could never kill? Only wound?" Mirai said.

Kenshin glared. "I don't really care..."

(click)

A clicking sound was heard from Shiroi Tengoku as the cloud like segments slide off of the sword. "Hm? !" Mirai stared surprised at the blade.

Kenshin looked at the long sword that took the place of his kodachi.

"No mistake about it...ancient feeling...fifteen runes on the blade...that is Saigo-Shi." Mirai says.

Kenshin stared across at Mirai who smirked. "You mean to face me with the blade of the Shinigami?"

"..." Kenshin remained silent. Mirai stared as Kenshin's irises dyed purple. _"He's using the full power __of the Shinigami? !" He thought._

"Rrrgh!" Kenshin slashed Saigo-Shi at Mirai an arc of light shining upward around Mirai.

"Hmph." Mirai said his eyes flashing. _"Taimu Agata." _

Time froze as Mirai leapt toward Kenshin. However he was shocked as Kenshin leapt toward him grabbing hold of his face and throwing him into a tree. Time unfroze and Hikari and Miyuki looked around confused. "What just happened?"

"You...how do you already have mastery of Taimu Agata's first step?" Mirai said.

Kenshin ignored him and turned his attention toward his mother and sister. "Keep up, but stay out of the fight."

"But..!" Miyuki said.

"I can't guarantee your safety should you interfere..he may compromise one of you." Kenshin said. "He knows me as well as I know myself...so I have to become something I am not to force his hand."

"_Are you ready Kenshin?" Yama asked._

"_Do it." Kenshin thought._

Yama nodded and let the full force of his influence wash over Kenshin. The aura around Saigo-Shi brightened and Kenshin vanished from sight. "!" Mirai looked around panicked. "Where his he? !"

"...!" Hikari and Miyuki stared wide eyed at Mirai who turned to find Kenshin behind him.

"Hand over the soul trapped in the blade..." Kenshin drawled out emotionlessly. "...and I promise your death will be painless."

"Promise my death will be..." Mirai glared. "HAH! You surely jest Kenshin! This is the blade of god! !" "It trumps that blade you're wielding right now! !"

"What's he doing? He's just brushing him aside like nothing." Hikari said. "That's stupid!"

Kenshin closed his eyes. "Always choosing the hard way...aren't you?" He lowered Saigo-Shi. "Very well let's test that theory." "Come."

"!" Mirai narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Are you kidding me?" He hauled the Tsurugi No Kami back. "Very well then, you asked for it!"

"KENSHIN!" Hikari shouts.

"...Hmph." Kenshin raised his hand deftly catching the blade. "Nngh..."

Mirai's eyes widened at the fact that he caught the blade, but narrowed back with a smirk seeing blood trickling down his hand. "Big talk for no delivery...that's not like you Kenshin."

"Whose to say...I didn't let you wound me?" Kenshin asks gripping the Tsurugi no Kami's blade tightly as he brought Saigo-Shi in for a stab.

"!" Mirai released the blade's hilt jumping back. He extended his hand attempting to call it back when Kenshin lifted it up and tossed back toward him. Mirai caught it his arm swinging backward when Kenshin appeared in front of him ready to slash Saigo-Shi at an upward angle. Mirai leaned back to avoid only for Kenshin to spin and roundhouse kick him into a tree.

Mirai jumped up the tree and leapt over him and rushed in to run Kenshin through his heart. Kenshin turned and batted his sword away. Mirai grunted and rammed his palm into the left side of Kenshin's chest. _"Divine Blast!" _

A blast of white energy shot out of Kenshin's back. Mirai smirked as Kenshin lowered his blade and ceased movement. "Hm hm hm hm...now...to finish you!"

Kenshin raised his hand to Mirai's face as he hauled the Tsurugi no Kami back. _"Divine...Blast." _

"!" Mirai's eyes widened as the same attack he had just used fired off right in his face. _"WHAT? ! HE USED DIVINE BLAST? !"_

"Kenshin!" Hikari said running up to him as Mirai was sent flying back. "Are you OK? I mean...that was your heart."

Blood trickled down from Kenshin's lips as he coughed. "I'll be fine...there's not much that can be done about it right now anyway."

_**Ryuujin turned to Arika. "Start healing his heart now!" **_

"_Wha?" Arika said surprised at the sense of urgency in his voice._

"_**HEAL NOW!" Ryuujin roared.**_

"_Alright Alright I'm on it!" Arika said._

Ryuujin extended his head out in front of him only for Yama to grab his wrist. _**"What are you doing?" He said.**_

"_Ryuujin I know you're worried, but you know that in this state of usage of my abilities you cannot use your power." Yama said. "Just like when he is holding ZanRyuu and he's wrapped by your influence I cannot interfere."_

"_What do you mean?" Arika said. _

"_Think of Ryuujin's Avarice and the Shinigami abilities as two parts of a ratio." Yama said. "When the ratio is 10:0 the user of the abilities is under full influence of Ryuujin's Avarice regardless of the amount of control mastery and is wielding Ryuujin's ZanRyuu." _

"_**Just so, when the ratio is 0:10 like it is with Kenshin now, the user is under full influence of the **__**Shinigami and is in possession of their Saigo-Shi weapon." Ryuujin said. "I can't interfere or wrest **__**control of the user at 0:10 and Yama cannot at 10:0**__." _

A thought came to Arika. _"What if the ratio is 5:5?" _

_Yama shook his head. "That would be the perfect fusion of our abilities, but sadly it is near impossible to accomplish." _

"_Is it that powerful?" Arika asks._

"_**The user would be able to use both Saigo-Shi and ZanRyuu at once." Ryuujin said. "Imagine having all the abilities of two gods in the palms of your hands." **_

Mirai strode out of the smoke his face scuffed up and the top of his shirt seared off, but was relatively unharmed. "Brother!" His eyes widen looking over to his left seeing Godai running up to him. Kenshin turned his attention to her as well a look of anger crossing his face.

"STAY BACK!" Mirai ordered.

It was too late as Kenshin launched himself toward her poised to strike her down. "!" Godai stood stock still shaking in fear as Kenshin brought his sword down.

(slice!)

"RRRGH!"

"!" "BROTHER! !" Godai screamed.

"Hah...Hah...Hah." Mirai turned his head toward her a gash sliced down the the right side of his body. "Why are you here?"

"I-I was..." Godai said her eyes filling with tears.

Kenshin stared at the two choosing to do nothing. Mirai lifted up his hand. "Don't. I understand...just stay back."

"But..." Godai said.

"Yukari." Mirai said simply. "You do not wish to fight anymore...you told me that when we first got to this world...Let me honor that wish."

"!" Godai's eyes widened before looking down at the ground. "...alright."

Kenshin jumped back as Mirai slashed at his neck. "Let's continue."

"Why are you doing this?" Kenshin asked.

"Why does that matter?" Mirai asked. "I killed your sister so come at me with the intent to kill me right back."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes lifting up his blade. "Very well."

(break)

_With Negi._

Kotarou leapt into the air and knocked Negi to the ground. Negi looked around the darkness leaving her body. "Wh..What happened?"

Kotarou cocked his fist back and bashed Negi over the head. "What the hell was that all about? !"

"Oh come off it!" Kotarou shouts. "That was the worst fight I had ever seen, you failed to take note of the situation, you rushed in blindly and you almost got taken out for good!" "Jeez I don't know what the deal is between you and that old man, but you let him agitate you so easily." He pinched her cheek tightly. "Dumbass."

"Hey!" Negi said.

"Don't worry, I'm only filling in for Kenshin-niisan as far as reprimanding you." Kotarou said. "He'd have my ass if he found out I let you get petrified."

"Alright. Aneki looks alright...back to work." Chamo whispered.

Kotarou patted Negi on the shoulder. "Look we're on the same side now alright?" "So let's kick this old man's ass."

Negi nodded with a confident grin. "Right!"

"Heh...we should finish this...after all a new power has shown up where the fake god, Mirai-San is and now that battle is raging toward us." Wilheim said. "We wouldn't want to get caught in the crossfire of that." "That being said, do you two really think you can defeat me?"

"Hey Negi do you think you can do that big spell again?"

"I don't know about now." Negi said. "What just happened exhausted me."

"Heh heh. Then let a man take the lead then." Kotarou said.

"Hmph, I wonder how Atsuki-San would react to that remark?" Negi said.

Kotarou paled. "Owe you a favor if you keep it to yourself?"

"He he he. Deal." Negi said.

Wilheim turned his attention to his hostages. Chamo noticed this. "Oh crap we gotta do this now or never." "Konoka-neesan you launch it."

"R-Right!" Konoka said.

"_Practe Bigi Nar: Ardescat!" Everyone shouts using Konoka's abundant magic as a catalyst to fire off a large flame._

"Ah!" The Slime Sisters shout. "No Good!"

"Alright!" Kazumi said as the sphere breaks. "We're out!"

"Alright everyone do as I say!" Chamo said. "Asakura, get Aneesan! Yue-neesan, Nodoka-neesan get the bottle." "The rest free the other two!"

"Ei!" Konoka said firing a spell at Setsuna's prison freeing her.

"_Kyokuken!" Ku Fei shouts driving her fist into Chizuru's prison freeing her as well._

"Heya Asuna, hope you haven't been hangin' around too long." Kazumi said yanking off the necklace around her neck.

"What? !" Wilheim yelled.

"We'll get you for this!" The Slime sisters shout.

Yue and Nodoka retrieve the demon sealing bottle and use it against them. "AH!" "No! Back in the bottle? !"

"Everyone!" Negi said.

"Not bad neesans!" Kotarou said.

"Kotarou-San, I apologize, but I'll have to trouble you with the frontline combat for the moment." Negi said holding her staff at the ready.

"Don't worry about it." "I've got this!" Kotarou shouts creating several clones and rushing Wilheim.

"Hmph! Bring it on!" Wilheim exclaimed.

"Gladly!" Kotarou said. "It's not like you have a defense against our magic any longer!"

"GET LOST KOTAROU!" Wilheim shouts batting Kotarou's clones away like flies. "I'm after NEGI ALONE! !" He began to rush Negi when a light shone down below him.

"Heh...you should be lookin'...down here old timer." Kotarou smirked driving his fist into Wilheim's chin leaping over and away from him as Negi charged forward her body coated in magic. She drove her elbow into Wilheim's chest as she began chanting a spell. _"Rastel Mascir Magister! Kenotêtos astrapsatô de temetô! _

Wilheim looked up as an axe of lightning swung down on him. "_Dios Tukuos!" Negi intoned._

When the smoke cleared Wilheim was downed. Negi approached him. "So...are..you going to finish it?" Wilheim said.

Negi stared down at him. "No." She answered simply.

"Heh heh heh..." Wilheim smirked. "Are you sure? If I'm left like this...I could return to Makai and recuperate...then we'd be back at square one again." "That bottle is full as well so I can't be sealed again." "I've checked on you already by the way, you learned nine spells the last of which was meant to stop demons who could only be brought down with a seal..an ideal spell to seal away the out of control god possessed Kuroshi Tsuki siblings."

Negi narrowed her eyes. "However you learned it with the mindset of avenging your villagers. There's no way you could have known that."

"I won't kill you." Negi said. "I'm not like Kenshin-kun or Yukari-San...I am not one who can kill easily." "Besides when you were summoned that day...and on this day you did not harm anyone."

"Heh..." Wilheim said.

"You didn't feel like you were giving it your best either.." Negi said. "It felt like I was dueling Kenshin again only it was you." "You pulled your punches for a reason I don't care to know."

"Heh...heh..heh." "I'm just an evil guy at heart...why else would I be a demon." Wilheim said.

"Your logic is flawed." Negi said. "Kenshin, his family and Setsuna-San are demons as well, but they are not...well in Kenshin's case...they are not as evil as everyone thinks." "So I won't attack."

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Wilheim laughed. "You really are something else you know that girlie?" He sighed and pointed at Konoka. "That girl over there. She has a great and terrifying magical power...given enough training she could become the ultimate healer." "When her training is complete...she should be able to reverse that petrification I caused that day."

"!" Negi gasped with widened eyes. Wilheim laughed. "Of course I'm not sure how long it would take."

Wilheim's body vanished. "I look forward to fighting you Negi Springfield...when you've grown up all the way... " He laughed at the end of his sentence. "See you later for now."

Negi looked up toward the sky. "See you then...Wilheim-San."

(explosion!)

Everyone turned their attention to the forest where Mirai came flying out. His shirt was gone and one of his eyes was closed. The gash across his chest had gotten deeper and the Tsurugi No Kami hung limply in his hand. "Dammit..."

"Whose that? !" Kotarou said.

"That's...Kenshin!" Negi said rushing toward him.

Mirai turned. "Hm?" He smirked and turned his blade on Negi. "Shi ne."

"!" Negi's eyes widened. _"What's going on? ! That's Kenshin isn't it!"  
><em>

"_Rei Tsume!" _Claw like extensions of energy shot toward Mirai who leapt out of the way to dodge.

Kenshin appeared. "What in the hell are you doing to my girlfriend, Mirai?"

"? !" Negi looked back and forth between them. "What's going on here? !"

"Negi-Chan the white haired Kenshin is our Kenshin!" Miyuki said running up to her.

Mirai pointed the tip of the Tsurugi no Kami at Kenshin. "Hm?" Kenshin said.

"I've had enough! TIME TO END IT! !" Mirai said as the Tsurugi no Kami shone brightly.

Hikari's eyes widened appearing at Miyuki's side. "KENSHIN DODGE! HE'S GOING TO USE THE ATTACK THAT KILLED YUKARI! !"

Negi turned to Hikari shocked still. _"Yukari-San's dead? !" _

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, but didn't move. Mirai smirked. "Accept death!" "_Sōru Sureiyā Burasuto!"_

The same arc of light that shot through Yukari shot toward Kenshin who raised Saigo-Shi to defend. The light collided against Saigo-Shi as the runes flared to life.

Mirai glared in exhaustion. _"What's going on? ! Why isn't he dying? !" _

Mirai soon had to cut the attack off. He noticed that the blade he was holding seemed a little less brighter than it was previously.

Kenshin hauled back Saigo-Shi to strike when Yama shouted. _"KENSHIN STOP!" _

"!" Kenshin froze his body going slack. _"What is it Yama?" _

"_It's succeeded." Yama said. "Look for yourself." _

Kenshin raised Saigo-Shi up to look at the shining runes. _"Identify." _He intoned.

The runes shifted around forming a name. Kenshin smiled. _"I see..." _

Mirai glared. "What's got you so happy."

Kenshin smirked holding the blade pointing downward the runes facing Mirai. "See for yourself."

"! ?" Mirai said. "WHAT? ! HOW? !" He spat venomously.

The runes read the name. _"Yukari Kuroshi Tsuki." _

Kenshin's smirk widened. "You of course know what that means don't you?"

"..." Mirai glared. "You mean you planned this all out?"

"Oh me and Yama had plenty of plans, but the endgame was getting you so desperate...you'd use the _Sōru Sureiyā Burasuto _on me." Kenshin said. "Then I would absorb the soul and keep it locked away inside my blade until the time is right."

"The fact remains that you still don't know how to use that soul now that you have it." Mirai snarled.

"I'll figure it out, but until then.." Kenshin turned to Hikari. "Mom! Catch!" He lobbed Saigo-Shi toward her.

"Got it!" Hikari said leaping forward to catch the blade.

"Now get out of here! All of you!" Kenshin shouts.

Kenshin unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku as everyone took off. Mirai narrowed his eyes. "You mean to face me as you are normally? The moment you passed off Saigo-Shi the Shinigami abilities cut out."

Kenshin smirks. "Of course..." He vented his power outward. "The real fight starts now! ! !"

(chapter end)

Draconis: I was gonna try to squeeze Kenshin and Mirai's duel, but I thought 'ah screw it'

Yukari: Is my corpse still warm?

Draconis: Probably not. Why? You want me to go get a few thigh heaters?

Yukari: Huh? Thigh heaters?

Draconis: Yeah I'd just place them all around your body, what you've never seen the music video for 'A little piece of Heaven' by Avenged Sevenfold?

Yukari: (stares)

Draconis: (stares back)

Yukari: Are you secretly a necrophiliac?

Draconis: FUCK NO!

With Wilheim gone and Yukari's soul safely retrieved. Kenshin can now focus his attention solely on fighting Mirai, what tricks does the False Shinigami have up his sleeve? Find out next time!

Draconis678 out.


	42. Man of Desperation

Draconis: Alrighty then lets get started.

Yukari: Before the crazy ghost gets you?

Draconis: Huh? Yukari, you're relatively calm today.

Yukari: Took a ghost-cat nap.

Draconis: (rolls eyes) Alright. Anyway this could be a short chapter.

Yukari: (narrows eyes while grinning) You know the last time you said that it ended up being long as hell.

Draconis: Yeah Yeah..say wait a second why are you the only one here? Not that I mind really, but...

Yukari: Everyone's busy.

Draconis: Oh, right. (sweatdrop)

Yukari: Get started we haven't got all day!

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 42

Man of Desperation.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"You mean to face me as you are normally?" Mirai said with narrowed eyes.

"Of course." Kenshin said smirking. "The real fight starts NOW!"

Mirai appeared in front of Kenshin and slashed downward at his head. Kenshin raised Kuroi Jigoku to defend. "Heh...I can see every one of your movements."

"Tch." Mirai said twisting the Tsurugi no Kami bringing Kenshin's Kuroi Jigoku pointing to the ground with it.

"Y'know for being the Blade of Kami, you sure don't feel any stronger." Kenshin said. "Perhaps...you were not meant to wield this blade."

Mirai narrowed his eyes at Kenshin. "In another world...another time...I was."

"Is that right?" Kenshin said smirking. "I wonder...who would be the correct wielder then?"

Mirai ignored him. "Tell me why."

"?" Kenshin stared at him perplexed.

"Tell me why you insist on saving these humans...and that sister of yours again...and again.." Mirai said.

"Tch." Kenshin scowled. "What an absurd question, you're me aren't you?" "So the real question that needs to be asked...is WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM? !"

"Now that's a foolish question." Mirai said. "When did I, barring the moment when I turned my blade on Negi Springfield attempt to harm anyone other than you and your family."

"Then answer that for me then!" Kenshin spat. "Why are you going to such great lengths to kill my mother, Miyuki and Yukari? !"

Mirai sighed. "Again...a foolish question...even if I took the time to explain it, you wouldn't understand." "Besides...it would seem talking has lost it's purpose...prepare to die." Mirai exuded a white aura as a heavy pressure rained down on Kenshin.

"Urrgh...!" Kenshin drew his sword back and smashed it against Mirai's Tsurugi no Kami again and again kicking up earth and dust making the two separate.

Mirai lifted up the Tsurugi no Kami in front of him. _"Tsurugi No Kami: Form the Saigo-Shi of Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, the Yondaime Shinigami. HaiIro-Tenji."_

"!" Kenshin stared in anticipation as the Tsurugi No Kami shifted into a gray nodachi with a cloud like segmented sheathe. _"That's!" _

"_Yes, in Mirai-kun's world he wielded Kuroi Jigoku and Shiroi Tengoku and using the Shinigami abilities he fused the two together." Yama said._

"_...I see..." Kenshin thought._

"I see only the one path before." Mirai said. "I will kill you Kenshin, then...I will hunt down your mother and sister and kill them without fail."

"If that's your goal..." Kenshin said slipping his arms out of the sleeves of his shirt undoing the buttons down to the last one. "...I will have to disappoint you in every conceivable way." He finished lifting up Kuroi Jigoku. "That's why I'm here...to stop you."

Mirai and Kenshin flashed forward at each other meeting in another stalemate. Crimson and white auras flared to life as they struggled for dominance. Mirai began to get the upper hand and moved to behead Kenshin whose left eye flashed. _"Taimu Agata!" _

Mirai stared as Kenshin reappeared a distance away from him. "You've mastered Taimu Agata's first step as I said before, but do not think it will change things...because it won't."

Kenshin set Kuroi Jigoku along his shoulders. "What's with all the casual analysis of my powers...I thought you said you were going to kill me." "Taking it easy on me if you will..." Kenshin hung his head his bangs shadowing his eyes with a smirk. "You intended to cut me down...right?"

Mirai stared indifferently at Kenshin as he raised his head. "I am unscathed and you're sporting a rather nasty gash on your torso." "Is you being silent your way of telling me you've run out of gas...feh...I don't believe it." His smirk vanished as he put a foot forward holding his free hand in front of his face. "Attack with your full strength now Mirai! Come on! I heard what you said, you intend to kill me then kill Miyuki and finally Mom herself!" Kenshin's eyes narrowed into a scowl. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT! !"

"So what if I did." Mirai says.

"Then attack with your full power now MIRAI!" Kenshin demanded. "You act as though there is some reason it has to be this way even when your ally is begging you not to do it!" "You told me I would never understand your reasoning...well you got that right...I don't understand why someone who has been my friend for so long suddenly wants take everything I hold dear away!"

Kenshin pointed Kuroi Jigoku at Mirai. "Release your full power now Mirai...or I will kill you where you stand."

Mirai stared indifferently at him. "Such an empty threat Kenshin...you kill me without assistance from Ryuujin or Yama-Sensei?" "Your boasting and bragging just now will not change my mind. Hikari and Miyuki's fate as well as your own remains the same." "You want to see my full power? Be wary of your wishes...you will die Kenshin, but...it is millennia too soon for you to die from my full strength."

(break)

_With Atsuki._

Atsuki had been dueling Shukan for the entirety of the fights between the False Shinigami "Come now Atsuki I taught you how to use that weapon myself. Why is it you cannot put so much as a fracture on me?"

"Tell me why you're here!" Atsuki said stepping off Shukan's left knee and bringing her foot across his face.

"How foolish." Shukan said blocking an attempt to land a concussing blow from Atsuki. "Why would I do that? I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I am a spy...my secrets are guarded."

"Kenshin-kun and Yondai are already dueling! Whatever secret you have for being here is at a moot now." Atsuki said.

Shukan stabbed the point of his maul's handle at Atsuki's stomach. She rolled out of the way and backhanded Shukan. "Then answer me this..." Atsuki said. "That day all those years ago..."

"Seven...if I remember correctly it was Kenshin's third year in Megalomesembria." Shukan said.

"Right...all those years ago...why did you save me?" Atsuki asked. "I've asked you time and again, but you've never so much as given me an answer."

Shukan got to his feet and placed his maul weighted end facing down on the ground. "I was merely in the area when I saw the men chasing you down." "I was meaning to observe the boy who had concerned Enma." "If you want to thank anyone thank Kenshin for being trapped in that place."

"Tch. I refuse to believe that I benefited off of his pain." Atsuki said glaring.

"That's all I will say." Shukan said. "On that subject anyway."

"Huh?" Atsuki said.

Shukan grabbed his maul and put it away. "I was sent here to observe the duel between Kenshin and Yondai, the Desperate." "I was never here to fight anyone." "Whether Kenshin died or Yondai died mattered not to me."

"Is that why you lied to him?" Atsuki said. "Godai, Rokudai, Nanadai and Hachidai could have left their hosts bodies any time they wished." "Kenshin would have been able to convince Ryuujin to let Yondai go as well."

Shukan closed his eyes. "That's right." "I lied so Yondai would be convinced that his family was sealed as he was...and it has worked marvelously...leading to the deaths of Hachidai, the Insane. Nanadai, the Aspect of Despair, and Rokudai, the Aspect of Weakness." "It will also...if things go properly lead to Yondai's and Kenshin's deaths as well."

"!" Atsuki gripped her maul's handle tightly. Shukan shook his head. "However the best laid plans never go properly at all." He starts walking away from Shukan.

"Wait!" Atsuki said.

"Hm?" Shukan said.

"Just how many powers are you spying for?" Atsuki said.

Shukan turned his head to her with a smirk. "What makes you think I'm spying for anyone other than Enma?"

"You're a spy...no you're THE SPY!" Atsuki said. "Your secrets have secrets!"

"Heh heh heh." Shukan said as he vanished. "Ja ne." 

"WAIT!" Atsuki said chasing after, but to no avail. "Dammit."

(break)

_With Kenshin._

"Be wary of your wishes...you will die Kenshin, but it is millennia too soon for you to die from my full strength." Mirai said holding the Tsurugi no Kami pointed directly upward in front of him. _"Scatter...Katensakura." _

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as what looked like Sakura petals streamed out of the sheathe and toward him. He hauled Kuroi Jigoku overhead and slashed downward. _"KATENSHO! !" _

The attack dispersed the sakura and roared toward Mirai whose eyes widened as it made contact with his free arm. "Your Heavenly Fire Strike, or Katensho...has gotten larger and brighter. How interesting."

"That's right." Kenshin says lifting Kuroi Jigoku back over his shoulder. "Improving my mastery over the Kuroishi no Ken sword style has also given me greater control over my youki and magic. I could even condense the Katensho into a smaller attack while retaining it's destructive capabilities." Kenshin stabbed Kuroi Jigoku into the ground. "I won't ask again Mirai. Attack with your full power now, or I will destroy you completely this time! !"

"Sword of the Black Death...hm?" Mirai said. "Such a pretentious name...very well...I will show you a measure of my full strength..behold." He said turning the Tsurugi no Kami downward. _"Scatter, Katensakura...Senken."_

"Hm? !" Kenshin stared wide eyed as thousands...no millions of sakura expelled from the Tsurugi no Kami's sheathe.

"Do not fret Kenshin...you will turn to dust before you can have another thought." Mirai said. "Annihilate him...Katensakura."

"? !" Kenshin rolled out of the way charging Mirai as a section of the petals arced toward him. The sakura quickly gathered in front of Mirai and shot toward Kenshin again forcing him to dodge jumping into the sky. He hauled his sword back launching another Katensho at Mirai.

"Pathetic." Mirai said unmoving as his attack blocked Kenshin's.

"_He can control them so effortlessly...it's like my Katentou, but he isn't even winded." _Kenshin thought slicing though the sakura as he approached Mirai. He sensed them gathering behind him again and turned to defend. _"Even though there are literally millions!" _He roared firing off another Katensho dispersing them only to have them gather behind him. _"! !" "I WON'T MAKE IT! !"_

Mirai watched as his Katensakura drove Kenshin into the ground cratering it. "Think of my Katensakura Senken like this." "A simultaneous, merciless barrage from millions upon millions of tiny blades." "Your abilities have surprised me yes, but you attack far too broadly and clumsily that you could never evade this nimble assault."

The dust cleared from the attack to reveal Kenshin to be cut up and bloody. "Heh...that was the first time I've been hit with a 'Wizard-type' attack." He said. "That was stupid of me...I knew I couldn't avoid that for very long without increasing my speed...it was worth a shot though.."

"Hm? !" Mirai looked down at him with a disparaging glare. "That arrogant mouth of yours is going to be the death of you. You talk as if you could increase your speed to that level."

"Not just my speed, but my strength as well." Kenshin said smirking up at him. "You're pretty quick on the uptake there Mirai."

"What did you say?" Mirai said his glare never leaving his face.

"Don't make me...repeat myself so uselessly Mirai." Kenshin said. "You know you heard me." He staggered up to his feet. "You just don't want to believe the possibility...do you?" "Although I could care less if you believed me or not! You'll believe it when you see it with your own two eyes! !"

Mirai stood there, knowing all it would take to silence Kenshin was a simple command and his Katensakura would annihilate him, but...part of him wanted to see...see if this meager boy's words could hold their weight...and to see if he had finally found a worthy foe.

Kenshin stamped his foot down shattering a layer of earth beneath him as his voice roared out, a crimson aura surrounding him.

Mirai narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. _"His power just keeps growing...why? At this point in my life I wasn't half as strong as he was. Ryuujin and Yama aren't interfering and I had other things working in my favor other than those spirits he said to be working with...so how? How did he get so powerful?" _

From a distance Negi and the others watched. "? !" "Is that Kenshin-niisan?" Kotarou said.

"It is." Hikari said. "I knew there was a reason Ryuushin had said that all three of you had surpassed him in strength...he sensed the latent power resting you three."

"What are you talking about Kaa-Chan?" Miyuki asked.

"What I'm saying is...that if there is anyone who can follow in Ryuushin's and my parent's footsteps and gain complete mastery of Ryuujin's Avarice and the Shinigami abilities...it's the three of you." Hikari said turning to her.

"!" Miyuki said turning her attention back to where Kenshin and Mirai were. _"Onii-Chan..." _

Negi flew forward. "Negi don't." Hikari said.

"Why, Kenshin might need our...!" Negi said.

"Negi listen...do you honestly think with what we just saw with that attack Kenshin-niisan just took that we would be able to help him?" Kotarou asked. "That was insane..I couldn't track it and besides Hikari-neechan and Miyuki-neechan I have the most battle experience here." "The only one who stands a chance at beating that beast of a man over there is Kenshin, and that's if we don't interfere."

"Why?" Negi said.

"He isn't above taking a hostage to compromise Kenshin." Hikari said. "That's why Kenshin sent us all off."

"Hey!" They looked down at Asuna who was on the ground with everyone else. "How's it look up there!"

"We can't say!" Miyuki said. "They're stalled at the moment!"

Kotarou flew over to Negi and set his hand on her shoulder. "It's hard, but just sit back and let Kenshin-niisan do his work."

"R-Right..." Negi said. _"Kenshin-kun..." _She thought turning her attention back to the battle. _"You'd better come back alive."_

Kenshin kept his eyes on Mirai as he charged himself. _"Yeah...this is it.." _

"_I've given my eye to you." Mirai's words rang loudly in his head as he remembered when he first met him._

"_The Yondaime Shinigami is me...he is I..." He recalled the moment he found out about the Nisemono Shinigami after Rikudou had been destroyed._

"_Why?" -Kenshin_

"_Why what?" -Mirai_

"_You know what I mean! Why is your family trying to kill mine? ! -Kenshin_

"_You and your family are merely victims of circumstance...that's all you need to know -Mirai_

"_What kind of answer is that? !" -Kenshin_

"_The only one you need." -Mirai_

"_Why? ! WHY MIRAI? ! I trusted you! !" -Kenshin_

"_Your trust was misplaced from the very beginning." -Mirai. _Kenshin remembered when Mirai had left him in betrayal the night Ryuushin had died.

"_I killed your sister...now come at me with the intent to kill."_

"..." Kenshin leveled Mirai with an even glare as he pointed Kuroi Jigoku at him. _"I am going to beat your reasons out of you...and bring Yukari back! NO MATTER WHAT! !"_

A shot of flame engulfed Mirai who encased himself in sakura to defend. When the sakura dispersed he looked over at Kenshin his eyes narrowing into a scowl.

The wind blew Kenshin's hair around as flame licked his sword and arms. "...?" Mirai said nothing other than letting out a sound of confusion.

"Hellfire Sword...Playful Wind." Kenshin said.

"_We'll do our best to stay with you this time Kenshin-Chan!" Slyph said._

"_Trust in us..we will have your back." Salamander said._

"_Yes." Kenshin thought. "Arigatou, Slyph, Salamander." _

"So that's it?" Mirai asked. "I was expecting something a little different...you look almost exactly the same." Mirai glared hotly at Kenshin. "I see now...you haven't improved you merely enjoy mocking me and treading on my power as if it were nothing." Sakura petals welled around him. "You need a lesson in respect before you die, Kenshin...I will instruct that respect unto you." The sakura shot toward Kenshin

When the sakura cleared however Kenshin was standing in front of Mirai with the tip of Kuroi Jigoku's blade positioned at his throat. "!" Mirai stared wide eyed at Kenshin unable to move.

Negi and the others watched this in shock. "N-No way...I didn't even see him move." Kotarou said.

"Onii-Chan...?" Miyuki said.

"That was so fast...I couldn't keep up." Negi said.

"Not even using the Shinigami abilities...he was able to move that swiftly?" Hikari said.

"You want to talk about mocking?" Kenshin said to Mirai. "Like what you did to Yukari before she lost control of Ryuujin's Avarice...using her own feelings against her like that?" "Takes a lot of 'respect' to do something like to someone..." "Especially when it flagrantly goes against the wishes of your own sister..." Kenshin jumped backward putting distance between him and Mirai. "If you do shit like that then yeah you can bet your ass I'm gonna fuck with you."

Mirai grabbed his throat glaring at Kenshin who pointed Kuroi Jigoku at him. _"For the briefest of instances...I lost sight of him completely...there was no way to react." _His glare deepened. _"That's impossible!"_

"Tell me why." Mirai said. Kenshin stared indifferently at him. "Why did you remove your sword from my throat." "Well...answer me."

"..." Kenshin remained silent.

"Your arrogance will cause your aspirations of victory to crumble and lead you to despair." Mirai said as the sakura flared to life once more. "You will regret not slitting my throat when the chance presented itself...Miracles...only happen once, boy."

Kenshin sprung himself over the sakura as they roared toward him, ducking under two more streams of them as he landed in front of Mirai smashing his sword against a wall of the Katensakura. The wall forced him backward as Kenshin flashed away and behind Mirai who turned to direct the sakura at him.

Kenshin sprung over Mirai's head and flashed out of the way as he launched two more streams at Kenshin as Mirai commanded them to chase after the dual breed elementalist. _"How does he move so swiftly...my Katensakura...are unable to keep up!" _

Kenshin began using Shundou in quick succession creating multiple afterimages of himself. "Something the matter Mirai...am I moving too slow for you? !" Kenshin asked. "I can move a little faster if you like!"

"Don't get too cocky.." Mirai said. "SUCH ARROGANCE!"

Kenshin jumped high into the sky avoiding each stream of the petals as he found he was quickly losing ground to them. Mirai smirked seeing Kenshin ensnared in his trap. _"I have you now Kenshin!" _

Kenshin readied his blade as the sakura all flew in attacking from every direction. "Tch." Kenshin began slashing wildly as he deflected the Katensakura harmlessly away from him.

"!" Mirai stared in shock at the proceeding. "How...he cut through all of them...!"

Kenshin disappeared and reappeared from sight. "So...miracles only happen once huh?" He said from behind Mirai as his eyes widened further. "What do we call this one then?"

Kenshin stabbed Kuroi Jigoku at Mirai who turned and grabbed the blade with his hand slicing a deep gash into it. "I see...by using the magic of wind to increase your movements and the power of fire to increase the force of your attacks...you have been granted enhanced speed and power..." "Even I have to admit the true reaches of your training is impressive." "Very well then...there is nothing left for me to do here...BUT TO COMPLETELY CRUSH THAT POWER OF YOURS!"

Mirai pulled his hand free spraying blood across the ground. "You asked for it...you've gotten it...behold Kenshin...my true power."

Mirai held the Tsurugi no Kami in front of him. _"Samasu...Shinigami no Chikara."_

Mirai's hair dyed white as his irises dyed purple his body surrounding itself in a pale aura as he pointed the Tsurugi no Kami at Kenshin. "This is the form I show to the special few foes...deserving of my vow to kill them with my own hands...you are only the fourth person to ever see it."

Kenshin readied Kuroi Jigoku for another battle. "I'm truly flattered."

Mirai appeared above Kenshin his Katensakura flanking him. "Now die!" Mirai shouts slashing his blade at Kenshin's neck. Kenshin raised Kuroi Jigoku to block as the sakura spiraled around the two. Kenshin slammed both of their swords into the ground letting go of his hilt to punch Mirai square in the jaw forcing him to release the Tsurugi no Kami.

"Come on Mirai." Kenshin said smirking as he raised his fists. "Lets settle this like men shall we."

"As you wish!" Mirai said flashing behind him kicking toward Kenshin's head.

"Heh!" Kenshin said raising his arm to block the punch, driving his elbow into Mirai's stomach before bringing his fist up to Mirai's face.

Mirai staggered backward, but smirked and crossed his arms in front of his face. _"Shinigami Juujika!" _

"? !" Kenshin leapt out of the way as a cross shaped column of fire roared at him.

"Bad move Kenshin!" Mirai said. _"Converge Katensakura! !" _

Kenshin looked around as the petals twisting and spiraling around them condensed into corporeal forms. "What's this?" Kenshin said as Mirai leapt out of the twister, turned spherical prison.

Mirai smirked as Kenshin was surrounded by one thousand spears of flame and held his fist out in front of him. "You've fallen for my bait." "Kill him! _Sensatsu Katensou! !" _

"! !" Kenshin crossed his arms in defense as each and every spear shot toward him in a hellstorm

"Heh heh heh..." Mirai laughed sinisterly as his attack reached Kenshin.

When the smoke cleared Kenshin was laying prone on the ground. Mirai held his hand out. "Now...again..Converge...Sensatsu Katensou."

"!" Negi watched from afar as Mirai's spears condensed all into one massive spear. Kotarou grabbed hold of her as she tried to take off. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP HIM NOW! !"

"YOU'LL ONLY GET YOURSELF KILLED! !" Kotarou shouted backhanded

Hikari watched this barely able to hold herself back. _"Come on Kenshin...COME ON GET OUT OF THERE!"_

"_ONII-CHAN HURRY AND DODGE! !" Miyuki thought._

"Die Kenshin...join your beloved twin in death." Mirai said. _"Deus Trucido! !" _Mirai threw the spear at the downed form of Kenshin watching it pierce through Kenshin's chest.

Mirai smirked and held his hand out his fingers ready to snap. _"Emittens Deus Trucido! Asper Explosionis Producam!" _He snapped his fingers as the spear detonated in a massive explosion.

"KENSHIN! ! !" Negi, Hikari and Miyuki screamed.

Mirai smirked only to hear a spinning behind him. He turned around. "What's so funny about destroying my clone?"

"YOUR CLONE? !" Mirai roared. "WHEN DID YOU MAKE A CLONE? !"

"Your attack obscures your view." Kenshin said spinning Chimei Supairaru. "So I created a clone to take the blast it's body enhanced by Daichi Guntou while I used another Daichi Guntou charm to dig myself deep enough to not get stabbed by your spears." "I figured you had a detonation sequence of some sort in that attack so a dug myself with my artifact which was augmented by both Daichi Guntou and my Kaze Tenohira Nifuda all the way behind you where I knew you wouldn't attack and waited." "Now with the spears gone so to is your Katensakura Senken."

Kotarou sighed letting Negi go. "Jeez Kenshin you're gonna give these three a heart attack one of these days."

Kenshin flashed downward and grabbed his blade and dispelled his artifact. He kicked the Tsurugi no Kami up to Mirai who caught it deftly. "Come on Mirai...I'm tired of this conflict." Kenshin said readying his blade.

Mirai looked around as Kenshin started using Shundou continuously again. "Surrounding me with instant movements again? !" He raised his blade blocking a slash at his head from behind before forcing Kenshin away from his front. Kenshin caught himself and charged Mirai who dodged a stab and slashed at Kenshin's waist looking to split him in half.

Kenshin flashed out of the way and reappeared to Mirai's left spinning and knocking Mirai toward the ground. _"KATENSHO!" _

Mirai caught himself and countered the attack. _"KATENSHO!" _

"The two attacks exploded and they jumped from the smoke staring each other down. Mirai glared. _"Why?"_ He dove in toward Kenshin dueling him again as they both slashed gashes into the others torso. _"I am trying to free my family...and destroy the bastard who betrayed me, Enma Firudo..." "Kenshin I expected you to argue that I could be free without this plan I have made, but other than being furious at the loss of your sister...you haven't even done that." "Why? !" "That look in your eyes...is the look of someone who is trying to understand me and place himself in my shoes..."_

Mirai growled under his breath as he stared Kenshin down. _"Are you telling me Kenshin...that you are trying to understand me and still reject everything I'm working for? !" _

His voice came out voicing his anger. "KENSHIN? ! !" He pointed the Tsurugi no Kami at Kenshin. _"DIVINE BLAST! ! ! !"_

A massive shot of white energy shot from the blade and toward Kenshin who made no move to dodge. He instead thrust his hand forward diverting the blast around him. Mirai stared stunned at him. _"No...impossible! With his bare hand? !" _

Kenshin looked over head at the moon before raising his blade. _"What's he planning? Another Katensho?" Mirai thought._

"HIYAH! !" Kenshin shouts slicing another deep gash across Mirai's chest.

"!" Mirai raised his blade to defend even as his body fell to the ground his blood splashing against Kenshin's cheek. The two hit the ground and Mirai moved to bisect Kenshin from head to crotch when Kenshin stabbed forward his blade going through Mirai's chest. Kenshin stabbed him up to the hilt and sat him down the Tsurugi no Kami stabbing into the ground next to him.

Mirai's hair reverted to it's normal red hue and his eyes reverted not to gold, but to blue. "..."

Kenshin stared down at him. "Are you ready to explain yourself?"

"What's the point..just do it already." Mirai said.

Kenshin sighed and drew his blade back to run Mirai through the skull when.

"STOP! !"

Mirai's eyes widened as Godai appeared in between them. Kenshin lowered his blade. "..."

"You don't have to fight anymore he's beaten!" Godai cried out tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kenshin sheathed Kuroi Jigoku as Mirai stared up at her. "Godai...no...Yukari.." "It's OK..."

"How is any of this OK? !" Godai said falling to her knees and embracing Mirai tightly. "Mom's gone, Dad's gone, Imouto's gone! We're the only ones left of our family!"

Mirai ignored the pain coursing through his body and embraced her back. "I know...I couldn't even beat the me of this world...and now I'm paying for it."

"H...Hang on!" Godai said. "I'll heal yo-"

"It wouldn't be of any use now." Kenshin said. He pointed at Mirai's feet which were beginning to develop cracks.

"...so..this is it." Mirai said. He looked up at the sky. "You wanted to know why...I have done this...did you not?"

"Save your strength. You have a sister to comfort." Kenshin said staring down sympathetically at the two.

"No...you deserve to know..." Mirai said. "As recompense for...the trouble I've caused."

"..." Kenshin remained silent slipping his arms back through his sleeves.

"Back when I first met you...Ryuujin had already sealed me with in your soul." Mirai said. "I despised him for that...I was not there..to do Enma's bidding...I merely wanted to keep an eye on the me of this world." "Help him if I could...which I did when I gave you my eye."

"When Shukan and you met he told me that my family was sealed away in your family's bodies." Mirai said. "In a similar seal as mine and even if we ripped ourselves away from you all..we wouldn't be truly free..being forced back inside of you after awhile if we did not gain your permit or in my case Ryuujin's." "He developed a special seal eroding poison and handed it to me to use."

Kenshin recalled how sick he was the following days after that meeting as Mirai went on. "So in order to gain our true freedom...I developed a plan to throw your parent's marriage into turmoil and was further complimented by the appearance to Amagasaki Chigusa who distracted you and your sisters just enough so you wouldn't focus solely on your father's suddenly rash behavior." "However...it would seem your father was able to stalemate mine at the end of that fight and take your final attack before succumbing to a poison."

"..." Kenshin said.

"Shukan lied."

The three turned their attention to Atsuki who walked up to them. Mirai spoke first. "What do you mean?"

"Godai, Rokudai, Nanadai, and Hachidai could have left any time they pleased with no repercussions." Atsuki said. "Shukan feed you a lie saying otherwise so you would be forced into making your plan."

"!" Godai and Mirai stared at her stunned. Mirai recalled how Godai was simply able to leave Yukari's body of her own volition. Mirai scoffed with a self depreciating smirk on his face. "I should have figured...that bastard Enma...probably put him up to it." He said as his body began to crumble apart.

"Kenshin! No! STAY WITH ME PLEASE! !" Godai wailed.

Kenshin closed his eyes not wishing to see her tears any longer being reminded all too much of the tears his sister cried.

Mirai called out to him. "You can revive Yukari...Kenshin."

"!" Kenshin's eyes shoot wide open.

"You said yourself you were going to...or maybe...you were trying to convince yourself." Mirai smirked. "Don't worry, the possibility you spoke of became all too real when you took her soul from the Tsurugi no Kami."

"T...Tell me...p-please.." Kenshin said visibly shaken up by the revelation.

"On..one condition, and for old times sake." Mirai said.

"Anything!" Kenshin said.

"Please...do not..bear your sword against Godai...my sister." Mirai said. Kenshin turned to her. "She...did not lift a finger to help me until now...she even tried to assist Yukari against me." "She was the only one of us...who was totally against this plan."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes before blinking away unshed tears. "Deal."

"Now...this..isn't guaranteed...her soul might have been out of her body for far too long." Mirai said.

"It's worth it just tell me!" Kenshin said.

"You have to take Saigo-Shi and stab it into the wound left by the the Tsurugi No Kami's attack." Mirai said. "The blade will take it from there." "Once all fifteen runes are empty you must then remove the blade and charge youki and magic into her body through lip contact."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright."

"Heh...I would have thought you'd be a little hesitant to kiss another woman being in a relationship already." Mirai said.

"That's not important." Kenshin said.

Mirai's legs and arms disappeared. "I must say Kenshin...you've gotten so strong in such a short amount of time...I was the third strongest Shinigami and you handled me like a true warrior."

"It wasn't all me." Kenshin said. Mirai stared at him in confusion. Kenshin turned his head to the Tsurugi no Kami. "As we fought...as you fought Yukari...I felt your power decreasing gradually...I think..that was the Tsurugi no Kami's way of rejecting you."

"!" Mirai's eyes widened for a second before settling into a tired smile. "So that's what that was...in any case Kenshin...I leave things here...to you."

Mirai's body disappeared breaking apart and scattering into the wind. Kenshin held his hand out catching a few of the fragments before they too vanished in the breeze. Kenshin turned to pick up the Tsurugi no Kami when another gloved hand grabbed it. Kenshin looked up to see Alice flanked by Luka. "Don't." The latter said. "You cannot hope to control it as it is now."

Alice passed it off to Luka who placed it back inside the box he had it in before meeting Mirai. "Why not keep that thing here?" Kenshin asks. "You don't seem to want to use it for yourselves." "Rather you want to get rid of it."

"The man we're hiding it from would tear this world down looking for it." Luka said.

"Luka." Alice said.

"It's OK...he at least deserves to know who sicked Yondai on him." Luka said.

"Who?" Kenshin asked.

"The King of Demons, Maou." Luka answered.

"_**? !" Ryuujin's eyes widened at the name. **_

"Why me?" Kenshin asks.

"He wants the demonic weapon...Ryomen back." Alice said.

Kenshin glared. "She is not a weapon. Don't ever say something like that in front of me again."

Luka and Alice laugh. "We actually agree with you so relax." Luka said. "Although I wouldn't look forward to another attack from him."

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Because..." Luka said.

"Luka he doesn't need to know that much." Alice said.

"I see..." Luka said. "Well just don't worry about it."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright." "By the way." He held out the sealing bottle containing the three Slime Sisters. "This ended up in my hands somehow during the fight." "There is three slimes inside. I believe their queen would appreciate them being returned."

Alice accepted the bottle. "I see. I'll be sure to return them."

Luka sliced open a portal and Alice leapt through it disappearing from sight.

Kenshin stared at him. "Is Serizawa alright?"

"Yeah he's fine. Ran out of ammo." Luka said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "I need to be going."

"We'll meet again." Luka said as Kenshin walked away with Godai and Atsuki in tow.

Kenshin turned to him perplexed. "What?"

Luka reached up and removed his mask. Kenshin's eyes shoot wide open at what he saw as do Godai's and Atsuki's. "Wait...why...why do you look like me?"

Luka shook his head. "It's not important right now." He puts the mask back on. "When our paths cross again...I will explain."

Kenshin nodded. "Till then I suppose." Luka nodded and jumped through the portal as it snapped shut.

Kenshin, Godai and Atsuki flew up to the others and Kenshin extended his hand to Hikari. "Hand me Saigo-Shi."

"Right." Hikari said passing the blade off again. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Everyone stay back here except for you." Kenshin said pointing at Godai.

"Kenshin, we should..." Negi said.

"Negi..please just stay back." Kenshin said. He flew away with Godai in tow. Soon they landed on the ground and walked toward Yukari's body.

"So why did you see fit to spare me?" Godai asked. "Nothing's stopping you now."

"Because I know you want me to kill you." Kenshin says. "I'm not all that much for assisted suicide, did it once...hated it."

"So your sparing me off a whim..." Godai said disinterested. "Nothing more?"

"I couldn't go through with it anyway." Kenshin said walking ahead. "Godai...can I ask you a question?"

"Might as well." Godai said.

"Mir-...your brother...did you love him?" Kenshin asks.

"...?" Godai stared over at him. "Of course I did."

"No...I mean...as a man." Kenshin said.

"!" A look of realization washed over Godai's face. "Oh..."

"Yeah...so did you?" Kenshin asks.

"If you're looking for answers to this problem...then you need to look within your heart." Godai said. "Nothing I could say to you would make your decision any easier."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Thanks anyway." 

"However... to answer your question. Yes." Godai said looking up at the sky. "I loved him."

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said.

"It's fine. He got what he wanted in the end." Godai said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"While he fought you." Godai said. "He had a look of satisfaction on his face. Like he had finally found the opponent to go all out against...in this world anyway." "He was looking for an end."

"He wanted me to kill him?" Kenshin asks.

"Not consciously." Godai said. "Kenshin...tried and failed to save our world...in retrospect that should have earned him the title of aspect of Guilt." "However he was chosen to be more desperate and earned that aspect instead." "He wanted rest...a permanent reprieve from life."

"That sounds selfish." Kenshin said.

"What?" Godai said.

"He had you...had his family...he probably even had a love like I do." Kenshin said. "If you had just asked us Godai...we would have let you free."

"We didn't know." Godai said. "We thought we were trapped."

Kenshin nodded and chose not to say anymore as they approached Yukari's body. Godai knelt down. "I'll go inside and make the wound visible and direct the youki and magic."

Kenshin nodded. "You have my thanks."

Godai disappeared and a slit on Yukari's chest began glowing. "There it is." Kenshin said holding the tip over it. He stabbed downward and knelt down watching the runes all drain one after the other.

As soon as they all drained he took the blade out and pulled Yukari's upper body up to his chest. _"...I know you probably wouldn't want me to do this, but..." _He let his thought drift off as he pressed his lips softly against Yukari's charging his youki and magic into her body.

"_Kenshin." Godai said after a minute. "That's enough." _

Kenshin nodded and pulled away waiting for Yukari to respond.

Minutes passed with no response. Kenshin's body quivered as tears splashed against Yukari's cheeks. It was beginning to hit him. He was too late, and Yukari...was most likely never going to respond."

"_...Kenshin..." Arika whispered sympathetically._

"_I...am sorry Kenshin." Yama said bowing his head preparing to exit Kenshn's body to do his job._

"_**...kid..." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Are you finally feeling empathy for him Ryuujin?" Yama asks. "It's too late now."_

"_**..." **_

Kenshin held her close. His sobs and cries coming out unabated as he grieved. _"...Another person...I've let die...!" _

"...Mhn.."

"!" Kenshin pulled Yukari away and looked down. Her eyes twitched before slowly sliding open. "Kenshin...?"

Kenshin stared down at her tears still flowing freely from his eyes. "Yu...kari?"

"Wh..What are you doing here?" Yukari asked. "Where's...?"

Kenshin embraced her tightly. "Don't worry about it...just...don't worry..."

"Kenshin...you're holding too tight." Yukari said.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said loosening his grip.

"What's wrong with you?" Yukari said.

"_**Well you did just die earlier." Godai said. "I'd like to meet the guy who can keep composed after thinking his sister was dead." **_

"_Dead?" Yukari thought. _

"_**Mirai my brother killed you...Kenshin beat him and got the information on how to bring you back." Godai said.**_

"_But still..." Yukari thought._

"_**Yukari, regardless of your situation you two still are brother and sister and you mean a lot to him." Godai said. **_

Kenshin released his hold on Yukari and let her sit up. "Uh...listen...I'm sorry about earlier." Yukari said. "Fighting Mirai alone I mean..."

Kenshin nodded. "Yukari...about before that can I talk with you about it?"

"..." Yukari looked away and nodded.

"Well when you said you lo-" Kenshin said, but stopped as his body stiffened.

"Kenshin?" Yukari said.

"Uhng...nngh..." Kenshin fell over to his side reaching weakly for his heart.

"! !" Yukari knew immediately what was happening. "SOMEBODY HELP! !" She screamed.

Hikari landed next to them. "What happened? !"

"I-I don't know! !" Yukari said. "He and I were talking and he just fell over grabbing his heart!"

"Dammit." Hikari cursed. "Help me heal him and we'll carry him back to Evangeline's." 

"R-Right!" Yukari said.

Soon Kenshin calmed down, but remained motionless. Hikari nodded. "Alright...his lifesigns are stable and he's breathing normally." "Help me carry him."

Yukari nodded lifting Kenshin up as she and her mother slung an arm over their shoulders and made their way to Evangeline's cottage.

(break)

_The next morning._

Kenshin awoke and sat up. "Uhng...what happened? I feel like I decided to walk out into heavy traffic with my youki and magic sealed."

"Kenshin lay down you need rest." Hikari said.

"No Hikari, he'll be fine." Evangeline said standing in the doorway. "He needs to get up anyway."

Kenshin blinked. "Hey...where's...Yukari?"

"She went back to her room to rest." Hikari said. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Last night?" Kenshin said plausibly. "Yeah...I fought Mirai last night...and Yukari...was dead, but...then I revived her...and..I wanted to ask her something, but a massive pain hit me and I blacked out."

Evangeline handed him a sheet of paper. "The above is your heart as it was before...and the bottom is as it is now."

"!" Kenshin gasped lightly. "Holy...shit.." "My heart is almost torn apart?"

"It's being healed slowly, but...the end result will be that your heart will beat even more out of rhythm than before." Evangeline said.

"It must have happened when Mirai hit me with that Divine Blast at point blank right in the chest." Kenshin said. "What does it mean exactly?"

"It means next to nothing, but I would suggest taking it easy for the next couple of weeks." Evangeline said. "Even then, from now on until you can see a specialist in the field, when ever your heart begins to act up you should stop whatever it is you're doing and rest." "The energy shield won't be able to save you anymore."

"Kuso..." Kenshin cursed. "I see."

(knock knock)

Evangeline answered the door. "Huh? Takamichi?" Evangeline said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I need to see Kenshin." Takamichi said.

"I'm right here." Kenshin said getting to his feet.

Takamichi nodded and walked inside. "Kenshin. Konoemon and the other teachers want to see you at the World Tree Plaza."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "What for?"

Takamichi shook his head. "I'm not sure of it myself, but I do know one thing."

"What?" Kenshin said.

"If you can't make a credible case of what's happened in the past twenty four hours you will be fired as the assistant teacher of Class 3-A and banished from Mahora entirely." Takamichi said.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Yikes. Kenshin's in lava hot water now ain't he?

Mirai: Yeah.

Luka: Jeeez.

Kenshin: Ok...I'm not even surprised with you anymore.

Draconis: Just like I'm not surprised with you anymore. (laughs)

Kenshin must meet the headmaster and the other mage teachers with his job on the line. What will happen when he goes to meet them?

Find out next time!

Draconis678 out.


	43. Tough Decisions

Draconis: Meh. So Kenshin, Yukari's back and you're about to be canned. How do ya feel?

Kenshin: I want to kill you so much... (glare)

Draconis: Yeah Yeah.

Yukari: (steps out wearing a robe and a towel on her head.) Haaahh..much better.

Kenshin: S-so Yukari...how you feeling?

Yukari: Hm? Fine I guess. Why?

Draconis: (thinking) Well she's obviously acting like what happened a couple of chapters back didn't happen. Anyway I guess while Kenshin tries to carry a conversation with the sister he's secretly in love with I guess I should start.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 43.

Tough Decisions

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

"If you cannot make a credible case of what happened in the past twenty four hours you will be fired as the assistant teacher of Class 3-A and banished from Mahora entirely." Takamichi said.

Kenshin held no reaction as Hikari and Evangeline shout. "What do you mean banished? !" Hikari said. "He was defending himself against someone who had come for his head!"

"If he's gone the family goes with him! Who the hell is gonna break my seal then? !" Evangeline demanded.

"Look it's out of my hands." Takamichi said. "Kenshin they are gathered now I'm supposed to pick you up."

"Alright then!" Kenshin said with an oddly jovial grin. "Let's do this!"

Takamichi watched in bewilderment as Kenshin jetted out the door. "Does he have a plan of some sort?" He asked.

"Hell if I know." Evangeline said.

"This was on the spot so I wouldn't know." Hikari said.

Takamichi nodded. "Very well then you two should come with as well."

"Fine." The two of them said.

(break)

_World Tree Plaza_

Kenshin stood in the center of the gathering of teachers. He had one of his joints in his mouth grinning at Konoemon. "So we gonna start this little shindig?" "Come to think of it Takamichi over there told me it would be all teachers, yet not only do I notice Negi is absent, but I clearly see a few students amongst this little gathering."

"Negi Springfield has a biased opinion of you...very biased." A tan skinned man said with glaring scathing eyes.

"Oh and you don't?" Kenshin said smirking.

"Ahem." Konoemon said. "Gandolfini-kun we are not here to trade insults and slurs with Kenshin-kun." "Now Kenshin..please explain what had happened last night."

Kenshin inhaled smoke. "Well there's really not that much to explain."

"Why not?" Konoemon asked. "From what your mother explained to me someone nearly died last night."

"Yeah, but I saved her life so it's at a moot point." Kenshin says.

"So what's the problem." Konoemon said.

"Because I already know that you guys have enough...votes to get me kicked out of here so really what's the point?"

"Kenshin some of us are willing to put our personal feelings aside to be fair here." Takamichi explained. "If you would only cooperate..we'd."

"Personal feelings...? Heh let's talk about that shall we?" Kenshin asks. "I'm not sitting here trying to say that I don't deserve some of the flack I take from you all, but for a guy whose main purpose of being hired here was to act as it's guardian you guys sure love taking shots at me." "Verbally of course."

"What is that supp-"

"But let's talk about everyone's personal feelings about Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin." Kenshin says crossing his arms with a coy smile. Everyone remained silent. "Aw come on just because some of you are wearing suits don't hide behind 'em." "Any takers?"

Gandolfini stepped up to him. "To me you're nothing more than a smug, bloodthirsty little piece of shit who puts a little too much stock in his own hype."

Kenshin stared at him as everyone watched in anticipation. "Is that right?" Kenshin asks blowing smoke in his face.

Gandolfini glared. "Yes, that's right."

"Well to me your nothing more than a smug, overrated little coward who hides at the sight of danger instead of being a man and defending that which he holds dear."

"What was that? !" Gandolfini said.

"I've read your personal record Gandofini..and trust me...I have far more shit on you than you have on me." Kenshin said. "All of you!" He said striding away from Gandolfini. "Is this the general consensus? !" "Is this what you really all think of the guy who saved your sorry asses last night? !"

Everyone stood still as Kenshin walked around them. "WELL? ! IS IT? !"

Konoemon raised his hand. "Kenshin, please calm down."

"No way old man!" Kenshin said. "Am I smug? Yeah I guess I am I don't pretend otherwise let's face it I'm kind of a dick." "Bloodthirsty? Hell yes. I'd like to see ANY one of you do my line of work and not gain a strange appreciation for the beauty of death, but you know I wish you all would come out and say that you hate my guts already and stop dancing around the subject!" "However at the same time you'd admit that you hired me to be the guardian here because you need me here!"

"What in the world makes you think we need you here?" Gandolfini said.

"Bitch please, if I wasn't here the four False Shinigami as well as the two S-Class demons that were here last night would have ripped you guys limb from limb." Kenshin said. One of the teachers took a breath to say something. "Don't even feed me that bullshit excuse that they wouldn't have been here because I wouldn't have been because they would have come here looking for someone who knew where I was, and I could name five people right off the top of my head that know me particularly well."

Kenshin pointed at Konoemon. "His granddaughter and her guardian Setsuna, my sisters who would have been here because of my mother and my girlfriend Negi." "Once they found out I wasn't in town they would've gotten pissed and started killing people." "Thanks to me being here...that didn't happen."

Kenshin strides back to the center of the gathering. "Or hey...now that your big threat is gone...you want to get rid of your other big threat."

Takamichi walked up to him. "What are you talking about Kenshin?"

"Come on you think I'm stupid or something Takamichi?" Kenshin said. "The supposed purpose of Rikudou was that we were a terrorist organization, but that was actually one massive ruse." "A ruse I see that is still working even after their destruction seeing as I draw the most fear as I did when they were still in business, but now you want to get rid of their loose cannon of a last member."

"What do you mean?" Seruhiko said.

"What it means is that Rikudou was the only thing...and I MEAN THE ONLY! THING!" "That kept Mundus Magicus from spiraling into a second Schismatic War."

"Plausible theory, I suppose you have proof?" A blonde haired woman wearing a white business suit with a matching skirt holding a nodachi said.

"Why yes Kuzunoha Touko I do." Kenshin said. "But there is no way in hell I'm bringing it out. Rikudou's deepest secrets go with me to the grave."

"Then how are we supposed to believe you." Takane asked her eyes narrowed at him.

"Because...unlike the lot of you sparing a few, I have no reason to lie." Kenshin says. "If you want to banish me, I say go right ahead, but until Negi finishes her training with Evangeline over there I'm the best you've got."

"We've got Takamichi, we don't need you." Gandolfini said.

"Oh you mean the same Takamichi you guys continually send off to raid the Cosmo Entelecheia? That Takamichi?" Kenshin asks. "Yeah, he'd be able to fill my shoes...if he was here on a regular basis."

Takamichi shrugs. "He has a point." "What if someone else comes along and Negi-kun and her allies can't handle them?"

"Not to mention Mom, Yukari and Miyuki would probably leave with me." Kenshin says. "That's one Ala Rubra member and three powerful fighters for the folks counting on the sides."

"Yes, if you see fit to banish one of us...you banish us all." Hikari said turning to Konoemon.

Kenshin stretched his arms. "So really do you guys want to take that chance in me walkin' on outta here and chancing someone like one of the Averruncus or possibly the Life-Maker himself showing up?"

Everyone paled. "K-Kenshin you aren't implying that he's coming here?" Konoemon said.

"Oh no, but as we all know things can change at the drop of a hat." Kenshin says. "If I were you guys I'd take all the protection I could get...and I offer a lot of protection."

Konoemon sighed. "Alright everyone the decision is yours." "Does he stay...or does he leave?"

"I don't really care, but go ahead." Kenshin said.

Touko, Gandolfini and the others went to talk amongst themselves. There was a lot of arguing and shouting. Kenshin arched an eyebrow upward. _"Huh...I wasn't even really trying to keep my job."_

Soon they came back and Touko whispered something in Konoemon's ear. "Hm...I see."

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"Regretfully we can't reach a consensus at the point and time." Konoemon said. "So until that point and you will remain where you are." "Must be frustrating to have to wait to learn your fate."

"Hey that rhymed." Kenshin noted. "Anyway not really, but I do need to request some time off."

Konoemon silenced everyone with a burst of magic. "Why would that be?"

Kenshin walked up to Konoemon and handed him the x-rays that Evangeline had given him. "In the last fight I was in my heart nearly got torn to shreds." "It's healing slowly, but it will worsen a pre-existing case of Arrhythmia." "I need to leave Mahora to have my heart worked on."

"Why leave?" Konoemon said. "I'm sure Shizuna could work on it." He says gesturing toward the busty woman to his left.

"Maybe, Shizuna you ever performed open heart surgery?" Kenshin asks. "Cause I'm probably gonna need that."

"Hmm...no I can't say I have." Shizuna said.

"Then I'll have to leave." Kenshin said. "I need an expert in the medical field."

"Could I recommend anyone?" Konoemon asked.

"Like who? Gandolf's wife?" Kenshin asked. "No thanks he'd probably convince her to flub the surgery and kill me."

"HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT? !" Gandolfini shouts.

"Record." Kenshin replied in a singsong like voice. "Besides Konoemon I've already got a particular person in mind so no need to worry."

"Very well." Konoemon said. "This meeting is dismissed!"

The teachers all dispersed. Kenshin walked over to Takane. "What do you want?"

Kenshin held out a folder. "I'm sick of holding this so go ahead and look at it later."

Takane narrowed her eyes. "These are the specs from the mission where you killed the Praetor?"

"More to observe his death really." Kenshin said. Takane let out a sound of confusion. "Just read it later OK?"

"Fine." Takane said. "Thanks."

Kenshin nodded and she walked away. "Hey Konoemon you know you could have just canned me and I wouldn't have cared right?"

"Maybe, but I think you might have scared a few of them into siding with you." "Besides, Konoka's gonna complain when you decide to tell them I'm sure." Konoemon said. "But I have to ask...why do you say we see you as a threat."

"Because I have power." Kenshin answered. "They know that and know that right now I'm liable to lose control of that power and turn Mahora into a crater." "They see me as a danger to the students and their families." "Funnily enough because I'm the most identifiable as Zettai Sesshoumaru." "Ah well, good things come...good things go."

"What about the seal?" Evangeline asks.

"I'll do what I can before I leave, but you might have to wait a bit." Kenshin said.

"Fine." Evangeline said walking away.

"Wait." Konoemon says.

"Hm?" Kenshin said already starting to walk away with Evangeline. He caught a scroll thrown to him from Konoemon. "What's this?"

"The seal map for the grounds of Mahora." Konoemon said. "If you can promise me she won't immediately go back to her evil ways I'll look the other way."

"Heh...thanks." Kenshin said. "Come on Mom." He said.

"Coming." Hikari said.

Kenshin stopped. "Say Takamichi."

"Hm?" Takamichi said.

"Y'know you should settle down and get a lady one of these days." Kenshin said.

"Ha ha ha, I'm far too busy." Takamichi said.

"Eh still I think Mom knows a few women who could use a lover...or maybe she could.."

Hikari brought her fist down on Kenshin's head. "I know what you were getting ready to say there Kenshin and shut up."

"Aw come on Kaa-Chan it's not like you're getting any younger." Kenshin chuckled.

Hikari took out her staff smirking. "Run."

Kenshin paled. "Yes ma'am." He took off with Hikari hot on his tail.

Takamichi was confused. "What was he going to say?"

"Ho ho ho ho." Konoemon laughed. "Kenshin-kun was implying that you wanted to ask Hikari-Chan on a date."

Takamichi's brow shot into his hairline. "That's..."

"Do you?" Konoemon said.

"Absurd." Takamichi said. "Hikari-San was like an aunt to me and Kurt."

"Ho ho ho." Konoemon said. "If you say so."

(break)

_A few weeks later. Date June 3rd._

Kenshin was strolling along the academy ground. He figured if he was going to be gone at the end of the month he might as well take in the sights. However he was also strolling to have time to himself. To think. After the fight against Wilheim and Mirai, Kotarou decided he was going to attend one of the boy's schools in the Mahora school district. This of course brought a smile to Atsuki's face as she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

Kenshin had also found out that his mother and Miyuki had decided to form their Saigo-Shi weapons after Nanadai's and Rokudai's. He was thinking of doing the same with his own and making HaiIro Tenji as a way to remember Mirai.

He also had been sparring with Ryuujin quite regularly. However Kenshin couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the god of dragons seemed different. He was..less rude..a lot calmer and at times looped into deep thought. It wasn't unwelcome, but it was however a bit unnerving. He had been this way since Kenshin revived Yukari

Speaking of Yukari, a thought that made Kenshin hang his head. He hadn't gotten another chance to speak with her about what happened before Mirai's arrival...their embrace in the rain...and her confession. He remembered that wasn't the first or second time he had seen her cry, but...it was the first time he had seen her weaker, feminine side. He recalled just how helpless he really was to stop those tears of hers. Kenshin stopped looking up at the World Tree clenching his fists. He didn't ever want to see that again.

"_I can't see you guys normally anymore..." "Seeing you two as lovers...is painful." _

Even now however...Yukari was acting like it had never happened. Hanging around him and Negi both at lunch from time to time. Negi still didn't know, but Kenshin knew all too well of her conflicting heart. His own heart was in conflict as it was.

"_When...I thought of the possibility of not being by your side any more...then I decided that being as we were forever was fine." "It wouldn't be so painful...is what I thought."_

Kenshin closed his eyes. That was probably the reason why. It hurt her to do so, but...she merely wanted to be by him that much.

"_I...hate myself! !" "Even when I help someone all I can think about is myself. Not wanting to hurt myself, but perfectly fine with hurting those I help!" "I hate that so much! !"_

Kenshin hung his head again his nails digging into his palms keeping his eyes closed. _"You're wrong..." He thought. "If anyone is blindly and wantonly hurting people...it's me." _

"_I'm sorry...I love you." _

Just that alone still made a mixture of warmth and cold...of happiness and regret storm through him. She loved him...but was sorry over it?

"_If anyone...should be sorry here...it's me." Kenshin thought. "I have fallen in love with two people at once...I am the true...selfish one here." _

"_That's why..don't be nice to me...I'm an idiot you see...if you continue to be nice to me...I'll misunderstand your intent...and I won't be able to take it any longer." _

Kenshin opened his eyes staring blankly ahead. _"You honestly think I can leave you alone like that when I've put you through this much grief?" He thought._

He knew their birthday was coming up. The 12th of June. He wanted to resolve this issue before that date. _"Nine days huh?" He thought._

He wasn't paying attention as someone called out to him. Suddenly that someone flicked him on the temple. "Ah!" He turned. "Huh? Serizawa?"

"You've been staring off into space for the last five minutes or so man." Serizawa said. "Did you fall asleep standing?"

"..Nah, just overthinking stuff." Kenshin said trying to play it off.

"Ohhh?" Serizawa said. "So which is it? Yukari, Negi or both?"

"? !" Kenshin stared at Serizawa astonished that he was able to read him so easily.

"Whoa! That's a scary face!" Serizawa said.

"...sorry." Kenshin said.

"So it's gotten that bad huh?" Serizawa said leaning against the railing of the plaza.

"_I wonder how I look to him right now?" Kenshin thought. "Some hesitant baka maybe?" _

"So are you anywhere close to solving the riddle of your heart?" Serizawa asked.

Kenshin hung his head. "No...what's worse is...now I've realized..I'm in love with them both."

"Whew!" Serizawa whistled. "Damn..I'd hate to be in your shoes right now." "Honestly..it would be better for you if Negi and Yukari never met, but you can't turn back the hands of time..."

Kenshin fiddled with the machine Chao had given him, but remained silent. He had other plans for that device. "Hey, Serizawa."

"Huh?" Serizawa said.

"If it were you, what would you do?" Kenshin asks.

"If our roles were reversed and I was the one with the uncontrollable heart?" Serizawa said.

Kenshin sweatdropped at the way he put it, but nodded. Serizawa grinned. "Well to be honest I'd try to get them both!"

Kenshin's right eye twitched. "Can I beat you with Atsuki-Chan's maul until you stop moving?"

Serizawa shivered with an uneasy smile. "Just tryin' to lighten the mood, calm down." He stroked his chin in though. "Seriously though...it's probably be best to find a way that doesn't hurt them."

"Them be rough waters my friend." Kenshin replied.

"Really? I think it's kinda simple." Serizawa said.

"HOW THE FUCK IS IT SIMPLE! !" Kenshin snapped loudly, yet unintentionally. "You're just talking about it as a third party not in my shoes, so you can say whatever you feel like!"

"Kenshin..?" Serizawa said.

Kenshin gripped the railing. "I know how bad I've fucked up alright? !" "Yet I know in my heart that Negi and I want to be together, but at the same time...Ahh! I don't know what to do anymore! !"

Kenshin pants for a few moments collecting his bearings and sighed. "I..I'm sorry." "I didn't mean to aim that at you."

"Don't sweat it man." Serizawa said patting him on the shoulder. "Maybe I can't really give you an easy answer, because it's a lover's problem."

"Yeah..." Kenshin said pushing himself off the railing.

"To be honest this isn't something I'd want at all." Serizawa said.

"I bet." Kenshin said. _"If it's this way...maybe I should." _

"Keeping away from them both is a no go however." Serizawa said. Kenshin stared wide eyed at him. "Yeah, that would be the worst possible thing some asshole could do to them."

"..-..." Kenshin twitched looking over at the World Tree. _"He read me like a book there...and he's right...that is the wrong way to go about this." _

"You weren't thinkin' of doing that were you?" Serizawa asked with an analytical gaze. "To keep yourself clean in all this." He shook his head. "You'll probably cause another misunderstanding and possibly lose the girl you do have, Negi."

"Wh...at?" Kenshin said brokenly.

"Kenshin..at this point there isn't any possible way you can come out of this without one or both of them being hurt." Serizawa said.

"...that's..." Kenshin said.

"The best way to not hurt them is to pick which one you do hurt." Serizawa said.

"..." Kenshin hung his head.

"There isn't any way for you to keep yourself clean in this affair either." Serizawa said.

"_I know...I know...that already." Kenshin thought sighing._

"Also..the way I see it..now that Negi is suspicious...the longer you wait to break the news...the more both will hurt because of it." Serizawa said. "Besides that...could I say something?"

"What?" Kenshin said.

Serizawa grabbed Kenshin by the collar of his shirt. "You're too damned lucky to be able to worry about this shit! !"

Kenshin sighed. "That's what you think." He said as Serizawa released him. Serizawa jabbed him in the arm smiling.

"Good luck." Serizawa said as he walked away.

Kenshin nodded and made his way toward the academy buildings. He needed to assess something .

(break)

_Later._

_Lunchtime._

Kenshin walked into the field where the students were eating lunch. He noticed Negi notice him and steeled his heart.

"Kenshin?" Negi said. "I thought you were sick?"

"I got over it." Kenshin said simply.

"Oh." Negi said with a smile. "Well then...would you like to eat?" "I made it for Yukari-San and I, but she won't show."

Kenshin shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I got a bite to eat on the way over here."

"Oh." Negi said. "I..I see." She said hanging her head slightly. "Are you sure?"

Kenshin winced slightly. _"Dammit...this isn't good." He thought. _

"It's alright." Kenshin said. "You must be hungry after all the training you've been doing lately."

"H-Hai..." Negi said.

"I'll go in and get things ready for the afternoon classes." Kenshin said with a fake smile.

"A-Arigatou." Negi said. Kenshin nodded and walked toward the school building. He gripped his fist tightly as he walked. He felt like he was going to cry, but he kept his tears in and walked away. A sense of relief washing over him not having to see Negi's painful face any longer. Once he entered the building he started walking in circles until.

_Kenshin POV_

"Huh?"

I bumped into my other love interest. "..Yukari.."

"What are you doing in here?" Yukari asked. "You haven't eaten yet have you?"

"No...I haven't." I said.

"?" Yukari made a curious sound. "I could have sworn I saw Negi heading outside with a bento box and then I saw you walking up."

I looked outside and saw Negi in the middle of a crowd of students. "I'm not one for big gatherings."

A teasing grin crawled up Yukari's face. "Ah ha, you're nervous about being seen in a group with her after four months of dating her?" The grin turned into a smile that I knew was fake. "You don't need to be that shy."

"..." I repress a sigh that she heard anyway as something hit me.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

If I chose Yukari...and broke up with Negi, would she even accept me? Would Yukari even want someone who wantonly broke her best friend's heart? Even if it was me?

"...Kenshin.." Yukari said in a concerned tone.

"Hey Yukari, can I ask you a hypothetical question." I said.

"I guess." Yukari said.

"If...I broke up with Negi...what would you do?" I said.

"Eh...?" Yukari said taken back by the question.

"..." I remain silent.

The implication of what I had asked finally hit her. "Wait...a...? What are you talking about Kenshin?" "Y...You're joking...right?" Yukari said uneasily.

"..." I still said nothing.

"Kenshin!" Yukari shouts sternly.

"Yeah...I'm joking..." I said feeling like I had just breathed a lie right at her. I really didn't have much of a choice anymore as I stride by her, I am certain Yukari saw the pain reflecting in my eyes.

"Ah...Matte!" Yukari said running up in front of me. "What...what the hell are you thinking?"

"..." I stand there, bearing her attempt to reprimand me.

"...you couldn't...be thinking about that...could you?" Yukari said "Don't tell me you're doing this because...you're worrying about me again..."

"..." I still my tongue.

Yukari averted her eyes downward. "I...I don't want that..." "There's...there's no way I could be with you if it broke Negi's heart."

"...yeah..." I say finally.

"..." This time it was Yukari's turn to be silent.

"I...had thought about that." I said.

"? !" Yukari gasped quietly her eyes locking onto mine in surprise.

I walk past her. I didn't want to run from here, but to face her now that I've said that...that I've exposed part of my plan was too much.

"Kenshin!"

A bitter shout pierces through me stabbing my heart, but I trudged on. I know now that a breakup was impossible if I wanted to keep one of them. I prepare myself in my mind...I finally needed to come clean with the woman I'm in a relationship with. If the relationship imploded...well then at least I spared her further grief.

(break)

_Sunset_

The school had emptied...it was just her and me. Now I would tell her...that I had fallen in love with some other than her..and was in love with her as well. I would hope for the best, but...I wasn't optimistic. Sighing deeply I raise myself up from the chair I was sitting in.

"Kenshin." Negi said greeting me with a warm smile.

"..." I say nothing as she approached me, the light in her eyes becoming overshadowed. She knows..doesn't she? How lost I am...she knows it...or maybe..she knows what I'm about to say...even still she sat here waiting for me.

"It's just the two of us in here...isn't it?" Negi asked hiding her apparent conflict behind another smile.

"Yeah...I guess." I replied.

"I feel a little tense...it's like in a romance movie where the two main characters are alone together in some random place. " Negi said. "Maybe...Kenshin-kun...wants to do something in here." "It'll feel more tense...because we could get caught again." She giggled uneasily. "I'm saying weird things again aren't I?"

"Negi." I say

"Um...Umm!" Negi said attempting to derail me by raising her voice. "Umm..." "You won't...start doing it...in here will you?"

"..." I say nothing.

"Even though it will help you calm down..you've been feeling tense as well." Negi said. "I want to help you relieve that stress." "So you can be happy."

"Negi.." I say again.

"What do you think?" Negi asked ignoring me.

"Negi...I..." I said.

Negi cut me off by calling my name "You feel..excited don't you?" She said with a smile.

Painful...Negi's stance and posture tell me she's getting desperate. She's trying hard to smile for me, but...she's already crying.

"Negi listen to me." I said.

"...I don't want to..." Negi said her smile leaving her face.

"Please Negi..." I said.

"...I-..." I said.

"...I...!" Negi said cutting me off. She's forcing her small voice to come out. I still my tongue letting her speak as she wanted to say more. "I've...I've always thought about this..."

"I don't want to lose." Negi said. "I don't want to lose you to anyone..."

"..?" I stared at her perplexed.

"I...I don't want to lose you..to Yukari-San.." Negi said.

"!" My eyes widen slightly. She knew about Yukari? !

"I knew...that Yukari-San was looking at someone from afar...looking at you..from afar..." Negi said. "Even though I liked you Kenshin-kun..." "I knew how Yukari-San felt...yet...I still asked about you." "It all became so clear to me once I thought about it that night...when you came in dripping wet from the rainstorm." "In the beginning she was surprised, but soon she smiled at me and said she would take care of it all."

I watched Negi as she hung her head tears streaming down her face. "I've been so cold hearted...knowing how caring Yukari was...but still I asked...and she bottled up and set aside her feelings to help me with my own." "I knew it all, but...I still asked her for advice..."

My chest throbbed painfully as I listened to Negi's sad...sad voice. As if I strongly regretted something I closed my lips tightly. "Even though it was cruel to Yukari...I still wanted to be by your side Kenshin...is it...no good?"

Negi looked up at me with pleading eyes. "I can't be like Yukari?"

"Negi..." I said.

"I've been trying...to be more like her..." Negi said.

Such...sad..words...how could I possibly respond to them...this single girl...is denying her own existence...wanting to become another person..just to be with me.

"I...I'll learn more things! I'll try to be more confident..." Negi said.

That's wrong...

"You've said it before...we are like two sides of a coin...so maybe...I could..." Negi said

You're wrong Negi...

Negi grabbed hold of both my hands. "Please tell me what I have to do to be the girl you want Kenshin-kun!" "So...I can...take her place in your heart..."

"I love you Kenshin-kun...I want to be with you..." Negi said.

This was wrong...just hearing this made me become hateful..at myself. Seeing my reflection in her eyes...I wonder what she sees...? What kind of man does she see right now? If Negi already told me she loves me...then why is she chasing me...if I broke up with her now..would she tell Yukari to be with me instead?

Isn't the possibility of losing both Negi and Yukari...very high? If that's the case...maybe it's...best this way.

Negi repressed a sigh and grabbed the chest of my shirt tugging weakly on it bringing my face to hers. "Kenshin-kun..."

She closes her eyes and waits for me to close the gap...I've seen this many, many times before. My will faltered...if I wish for Negi and Negi alone here...then that's the way it will be. She would definitely be my one, true girlfriend. I unconsciously began to lean in when the vision of Yukari washed over me again. Biting my lips strongly I hold her shoulders.

"Kenshin...-kun...?" Negi said opening her eyes.

"I...I can't do it...not this way..." I said.

"...eh...?" She said.

"I just can't...not until..."

"...Kenshin-...kun!" Negi said her voice breaking, I have to tell her now...

"Negi...I...I...I"

The words wouldn't come out of my throat. The tears build up in her eyes as if she's frightened. If I don't say it now...she'll only be hurt more...so why won't they come out? !

"Negi...I..!" Is aid.

"...!" Negi thrashed my hands off her shoulders and ran out of the room crying.

"NEGI! !" I shout, my eyes burning. I wanted to chase her...I wanted to tell her the truth...she deserves to know it! But my damned legs won't move! !

Pathetic...in the end I hesitated...I tried to come up with some kind of excuse to keep my hands clean of this mess, and in the end...all I really managed to do was hurt both of them even more.

"Guh!" I punch the wall hard my fist unaugmented by youki. I wanted to feel the pain I deserved for hurting them. I fully realized that not only had I broken their hearts, but my own as well. I clenched my fists tightly feeling blood dripping down my fingers. I sigh painfully after awhile. This would get me nowhere...I had already fucked up royally. I walk out of the classroom and I was almost to the gates when I run into Takamichi.

"Hm?" Takamichi said. "Kenshin? You look horrible."

"...yeah...I know." I say. "Kinda reflects the inner character doesn't it?" I say with a very depreciative grin.

"...?" Takamichi said nothing at first. "First Negi runs by crying and now you've come out putting yourself down...did something happen back there?"

I sigh and walk by him. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Takamichi said.

"Yeah, I don't want...nor deserve help right now." I said flashing away.

_Kenshin POV End_

Kenshin reappeared at the cottage, but he didn't go inside. He heard people talking and he really didn't want to be seen right now. Instead he jumped on the roof landing as softly as he could and laid down watching the changing sky.

"_So...you hesitated at the last moment." Arika said._

"_Arika, I know you're her mother, but don't start." Kenshin thought. _

"_I wasn't going to, but you do realize that you can't leave things like this right?" Arika asks. "There is only one person who can fix this...and that's you." _

_Kenshin sighed. "Yeah, but as it stands I don't know how." "I need time to think and to calm down. I know that if I face either of them as I am now...I'll just hesitate again."_

Kenshin sat up as he heard someone approaching. He silently wished it was neither Negi or Yukari and was somewhat glad when it turned out to be Miyuki.

"Onii-Chan?" Miyuki said.

"Hey." Kenshin said trying to greet her normally, but it came out strained.

"Is something wrong Onii-Chan?" Miyuki said.

"...let's just say Onii-Chan isn't his own biggest fan right now." Kenshin said looking off at the setting sun.

"Did it have something to do with Onee-Chan?" Miyuki said.

"..." Kenshin said nothing, but nodded nonetheless.

Miyuki nodded. "You know...when Negi-Chan went to Onee-Chan for advice...I saw the look of pain cross her eyes as she looked away thinking about it." "For a moment I thought for sure she was gonna refuse, but I was surprised when she smiled and said she'd handle everything." "I could never figure out why she did it knowing her conflict." Miyuki said. "It just didn't make sense to me."

"I bet it still doesn't to this day." Kenshin said.

Miyuki giggled softly. "You'd be right, but...Onii-Chan."

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"Onee-Chan...hasn't been able to be happy...since that day" Miyuki said. "There was always some kind of pain in her smile."

"When did Negi ask her for help?" Kenshin asked.

"Hm...I believe it was a couple of days after Onee-Chan and you shared your first time with one another." Miyuki said.

"But...that was last year!" Kenshin said. "Like...nearly to this day last year!"

"Hai...it was." Miyuki said. "Almost an entire year, she's been in some sort of pain."

"..." Kenshin remained silent.

"Listen...Onii-Chan...whatever you decide to do...please help Onee-Chan smile again." Miyuki said. "I...I miss it."

Miyuki leaned over and kissed Kenshin on the cheek before taking off. Kenshin sighed. _"Whatever...I decide to do...I'll hurt one of them huh?" _

"_It seems that way." Arika said. "Listen Kenshin...to be perfectly honest...Negi wanted to be with you so badly that she was willing to change herself for you."_

"_I know that, but...I don't want her to do that." Kenshin thought. "I fell in love with her because of who she is." "Just like...I fell in love with Yukari...because of who she is." _

"_If you love them...then tell them the truth." Arika said. "Find the right time and tell them everything. Separately...together, either way both Negi and Yukari deserve to know your feelings on this matter."_

"_Yes, but Arika. If the opportunity does not arise where both of them want to be with me and let me be with them both...which I think you wouldn't like anyway." Kenshin thought. "If that opportunity doesn't arise and I end up choosing Yukari...how would you react?"_

"_Is it really that important?" Arika asks._

"_Considering I have to live with you...Yeah." Kenshin thought._

"_Well I'd be some what upset by you so easily sweeping four months of Negi and you loving each other under the rug, but...in the end you wouldn't be hurting her any longer." Arika said. "She would be free to find someone who could do for her what you ended up failing to do." "Be her sole, only lover." _

_Kenshin nodded. "I see. Alright then..I'll give this some time so that we can all calm down...and then...I'll come clean with them both." _

He hopped off the roof and strode into the resort. In the meantime he had training to do.

(break)

_With Luka and Alice._

_Makai._

"So where is Shin Tatsu's mansion?" Luka asked. "Wait..were you still looking for it when we ran into each other?"

"No I found the location, but first I want to check in with Granberia and Tamamo." Alice said.

"I see." Luka said.

"So anyway while we're traveling...how did your fight with Kenshin go?" Alice asked. "Is he coming along as you hoped?"

"Better than I hoped actually." Luka said. "He had mastery over Slyph and Salamander to the point where he should come to meet them and accept their test, and his swordsmanship has improved greatly since facing Ryomen." "Given more training and learning the techniques of his sword style and eventually meeting Gnome and Undine he could become a match for not only Maou, but Shin Tatsu himself." Luka laughed. "Oh here's a funny thing. Turns out he has a partner right there next to him learning the same things he is."

Alice blanched. "Two people who could become elemental masters? !" "Jeez am I glad they aren't our enemies, one Shin Tatsu prodigy is bad enough, but TWO? !"

Luka laughed. "If it makes you feel better it will take them quite some time to master everything and even then they still have to find the spirits' homes."

Alice shook her head. "It's no big deal. So you think Kenshin can be talked into joining us?"

"Oh I think after I'm done talking with him he's going to have a major bone to pick with Maou." Luka said. "So anyway, where are we heading, because if I remember correctly Granberia's kind of a nomad."

"She is, but I've asked her to meet me near our final destination so we will be going to see Tamamo first." Alice said.

"I see. Off to fox dens of Yamatai we go then." Luka said grabbing Alice's wrist his right eye shining.

Soon they appear in the middle of a large plain with a number of settlements built. Various kitsune noticed them appear and bowed their heads, more to Alice than Luka. "Milady what brings you here?" One of them asked. She had the torso and head of a human woman while the rest of her body resembled that of a foxes. Her fur was bright yellow and seven tails swished behind her.

"Y'know if I was a little more perverted I'd be stuffing my face in between those breasts of yours Nanabi." Luka commented. "At least bind them for cripes sake! The fact that you let them hang out like that is just cruelfully teasing!"

Nanabi turned to Luka with a semi sweet/semi lewd smile. "Maybe I like teasing." She licked her lips seductively. "Maybe you should come by my den sometime and find out how much."

"Eh...heh heh heh.." Luka uneasily laughed feeling Alice's eyes glaring a hole in the back of his head.

"Damn pervert." Alice said.

"Hey! I'm restraining myself!" Luka said.

"Yet what's this I've heard about you letting Alma Elma suck on you with her tail?" Alice said.

"Oh come on she's the queen of the queens of seduction!" Luka said defensively. "I wanna meet the guy who can turn her down!"

While training in Evangeline's Resort Ryuujin, Yama and Kenshin all sneezed.

"Whatever." Alice said crossing her arms under her bust. "Anyway Nanabi I came to talk with Tamamo about something, is she here?"

"Yes, but she's currently speaking with the _Shiroi Tora no Ojou." _Nanabi said. "Would you like to wait or should I just take you in?"

"Please do take us in, we won't be long." Alice said.

Nanabi nodded and guided the two. Alice slithered up to Nanabi. "What was all that about with Luka?" She asked looking back to see Luka sightseeing.

"Like I said my lady I like to tease." Nanabi said with a smile. "That being said, Luka-kun is quite popular with our tribe." "He's already been proposed to by Yao's sister and Nibi at that."

"You mean that little white furred fox?" Alice asked with an incredulous stare. "And a Hachibi?"

"Yes." Nanabi said. "While others like Tamamo-Sama and myself like to tease we wouldn't be adverse to taking him as a lover either."

Alice sighed. "First a few of the slimes want to get to him, then the dragonkin...then the Succubi now the Kitsune?" "Men would literally kill to be in his spot right now."

"Hm hm hm hm." Nanabi giggled. "We can't help it if we find him desirable."

"What are you guys talking about?" Luka asked holding a package in his hands.

"Nothing." Alice said. "What's that?"

"Food." Luka answered simply.

"What kind?" Alice said.

Luka held it away from her. "It's not for you. Any time Tamamo speaks with Sheena it ends up taking awhile so I got something for her from that cart over there." He said pointing at a food card manned by a male Ichibi kitsune. "If you're hungry go get some from there."

"Alright." Alice sighed slithering up to the cart and slithering back with a huge handful of food while the rest was wrapped up in her tail.

Luka blanched seeing the Ichibi Kitsune laughing and hanging up a closed sign. "What the hell? !"

"What? I was hungry?" Alice said.

"When aren't you hungry? !" Luka said.

Nanabi giggled at the exchange and came up on a large den. "Alright, Tamamo-Sama should be in through here." "And Luka-kun..."

"Hm?" Luka said.

Nanabi bent over and and lifted up his mask licking his cheek. "Do consider stopping by sometime will you?"

Luka sighed as Nanabi walked away swaying her hind legs as she left. "Jeez...it's a miracle I'm still somewhat pure at this point with all the sex I get offered." "Jeez some of these girls just frustrate me sexually

"Why don't you just accept a proposal and get it out of the way?" Alice said.

He turned to her leering. "Is that an offer?"

Alice would have swatted him with her tail if not for her tail still holding her food. "I'm married you idiot."

"To a guy you don't love." Luka said. "And I've heard you moaning and writing around every time you've gone into heat."

Alice released one of her hands from her provisions and smacked Luka upside the head. "Shut up."

"He he he he." Luka giggled perversely as they entered the den.

"Hey I'm still busy in here!"

"Make time you chibi kit." Alice said.

"Eh?" Tamamo said standing over a downed Sheena. "Alice?"

Sheena grabbed Tamamo's leg and pulled her to the ground before twisting it painfully in a lock. "Concede?"

"Alright Alright fine I need to talk to Alice anyway!" Tamamo whined.

Sheena nodded and turned her sight to Luka. "What the hell are you doing here?" She said glaring.

"Kenshin says hi." Luka said. "He says you should let him summon you some time."

This statement threw Sheena through a loop. "Huh? Wait...you mean he's alive?"

Luka shrugged. "You have a lack of faith in your summoner or something?"

"You wanted to have him killed!" Sheena shouts. "Excuse me for not believing you!"

"Actually Sheena, Luka and I were banking on Kenshin winning." Alice said.

"Yeah, so you have the blade?" Tamamo asked.

Luka set the box down containing the Tsurugi no Kami. "After we leave we're going to check in with Granberia, then make way for Shin Tatsu's mansion." "I trust Alice has explained what the Kitsune must do after we leave from there right?"

Tamamo grinned and took out a fan. "Yep, we then cast a spell on the grounds of the mansion forcing it to change location back to the location Shin Tatsu had it when he left."

"Good, that way Maou won't have this blade any more." Luka said.

"Wait." Sheena said. "What are you all talking about?" "Won't Maou be...oh I don't know, oh yeah...UNBELIEVEABLY PISSED OFF when Luka returns to Maouzyou, sans that sword?"

"That's the plan." Luka said. "Then we escape and start phase two."

"Phase two?" Sheena said.

"Phase two is where we begin to gather followers and initiate a full scale rebellion against Maou and the Grand Cardinals." Tamamo answered.

"? !" Sheena turned to her kitsune friend shocked. "What? ! Lady Alipheese we all saw Maou's power when he won the right to become king! It was terrifying and you mean to challenge it? !"

"That's right." Alice said. "Sheena, I know you fear for your people, but...do you honestly see a future for your clan's cubs if Maou continues his reign?"

"!" Sheena said nothing hanging her head in thought.

"He threatened to have you killed for just doing your duty as Kenshin's Zenki.." Luka said. "Something you could not help." "You care for the boy, I have no doubt that if he were not already involved with another, you would have picked him up as a mate."

Alice slithered up to Sheena. "I won't force it on you, but we could really use your help."

"...I'll think about it..." Sheena said. "A great number of my female brethren have recently become pregnant with cubs of their own. I cannot willfully endanger them."

Alice nodded. Luka spoke up. "If you want a little more motivation. I plan on recruiting Kenshin some time in the near future."

Sheena turned to him. "What? ! No! He can't come here to face someone like Maou as he is now!"

"I didn't mean right now Sheena." Luka said. "His training with Shin Tatsu is not yet complete." "Till then he will remain ignorant."

Sheena sighed. "Very well...I suppose I'll bite my tongue until then."

"Now then." Luka said walking toward Tamamo. "This is for you." He handed her his package.

"Eh?" Tamamo said accepting it. "What's this?"

"Well every time you and Sheena have a chat...which usually devolves into a wrestling match of some sort it takes for ever so I thought I'd pick something up for ya." Luka said. "If I recall you like thin fried tofu."

"!" Tamamo's eyes light up and she takes the package. "That baka Ichibi kept telling me he was out!"

"Maybe because you eat all of it up before anyone else can get it." Sheena commented.

Luka laughed. "Ha ha, yeah Tamamo-neechan can put it away."

"Tamamo-neechan?" Sheena said curiously.

"What? She nearly killed me when I called her Tamamo-baachan." Luka said. As if on cue Tamamo glared at him with a noticeable twitch in her right eye. Luka noticed and waved his hands around defensively.

"So anyway is everything going alright here?" Alice said. "No problems from the other Kitsune?"

"Hell no." Tamamo said in between bites of tofu. "We all hate him."

Luka turned to Sheena as Alice and Tamamo spoke. "I'd like to apologize for making you think we were trying to kill Kenshin."

"All a part of a plan right?" Sheena said. Luka nodded. "As long as he's fine don't worry about it."

"I would have gotten you something to munch on, but Alice ended up sending the Ichibi laughing all the way home by buying the rest of his stock." Luka said.

"Ha ha." Sheena laughed. "You say Tamamo-Chan can put it away, but the real glutton here is our queen."

"No kidding." Luka said face..er mask palming.

Alice slithered up to Luka and Sheena. "What were you saying about me?"

"Nothing." Sheena and Luka both say looking away.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Uh huh...anyway Sheena could you come with me I need to speak with you about something as well."

Sheena turned to her to say something when Alice raised her hand. "It's not about the plan or the rebellion or anything like that." She leaned in to her. "It's about the battle to become the fifteenth queen."

Sheena nodded. "I see. Alright then." She waved Luka off and walked away with the demon queen.

Luka shrugged and walked toward Tamamo. "I gotta say Tamamo-neechan you keep this place nice and tidy."

(gulp) "Ahh, thank you." Tamamo said finishing off the last of her tofu.

"I forget, why do you all call them dens?" Luka asked. "You found this village abandoned many years ago didn't you?" "All the houses look like ones nobles might live in."

"We like to live in comfort." Tamamo said. "Calling them dens is just what we're used to."

"I see." Luka said.

"So Luka...have you had any fun with Alice yet?" Tamamo asked.

"Fun?" Luka asked.

Tamamo closed her eyes smiling. "Had sex."

Luka was kind of thankful he was wearing the mask so Tamamo couldn't see his blush. "N...NO!"

"Aw..." Tamamo said disappointed.

"Well to be honest we almost did right outside Rashoumen. She really wanted it to, but held back because it would completely wreck the plan." Luka said.

"Ah ha." Tamamo laughed. "I see."

Luka came up next to her and sat down. He started stroking one of her nine tails. "I never could get over how soft these tails are."

Tamamo licked her lips as he turned his head away. _"Hm hm...let's have a little fun shall we?" _

"Huh?" Luka said feeling something brush past his waist and his pants become loose. He looked down and saw one of the nine tailed fox's tails in his pants. "T-Tamamo-neechan!"

"He he he." Tamamo giggled. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Luka said feeling her tail brushing his cock.

"I wanna have a little fun." Tamamo said.

Luka watched as his pants came down and his semi erect cock was exposed to the warm air of Tamamo's den. "Tsk tsk tsk..only half erect? That's no good Luka." She said bringing over a second tail to tickle his urethral opening.

"Ahhi!" Luka gasped pleasurably

"He he he." Tamamo giggles at his discomfort. "Ah ha...now your completely hard...let's begin."

One of her tails wraps around the base of his cock while brushed the sides slowly, teasingly. "Uhhg..." Luka groaned.

"It must be stuffy with that mask on." Tamamo said. "Would like me to remove it?"

"N..No that's fine.." Luka said.

"Well too bad, I'm going to anyway." Tamamo said reaching up and throwing off his mask. "Hmm..?" "Why do you look like Sheena-Chan's summoner only with different hair and eye color?"

"I..can't say." Luka said.

Tamamo narrowed her eyes before smirking as two more tails came and brushed and teased his balls. "Tell me or I'll make this really unbearable for you."

"Mmmnn!" Luka moaned quietly. "I can't.

"Ok have it your way." Tamamo said with a wide smile as the three tails teasing his cock suddenly constricted around the base, shaft and neck squeezing them roughly.

"Nnngh!" Luka groaned at the tight sensation. "T-Tamamo-neechan!"

"Tell me." Tamamo said.

"Ugh..." Luka said.

Tamamo began pumping her tails up and down his cock making him writhe miserably. "If you don't say anything I'll just keep doing this...even if you ejaculate I'll continue to do this."

"Fi-Fine." Luka said. "Bring your ear over."

"Hm?" Tamamo said leaning over so her ear would be next to his mouth. "Go ahead."

Luka whispered something in her ear and her head shot back slightly turning her head to face him. "Seriously? !"

"Y-Yeah." Luka said.

"Well then...I've been asking Sheena-Chan if I could play with her summoner sometime...and you look exactly like him." Tamamo said. "That and you never let me play with you when you come around."

"Sorry, I'm usually either too busy or to...Naahh!"

While he was talking Tamamo had already removed her kimono and placed her mouth against his head. "Mmmh...such a musty scent." Tamamo said her cheeks flushing from arousal. "By the way Luka, Erubetie tells me you didn't do anything with her when she saw you."

"I was...kind of in a hurry to track down Yondai at the time." Luka said. "I told her I owed her one." "I mean she is the most patient out of all of us."

"True, but just remember to do something with her." Tamamo said before she stuck her small tongue out and licked Luka's cock from base to head. "She does appreciate the attention even if she abhors most male demons."

"Yeah..." Luka said. "Say Tamamo-neechan?"

"Hm?" Tamamo said as she licked his manhood all over.

"Do you use magic to remain a child like that or something...not to take an age crack or anything, but when I saw you were the nine-tailed fox I kinda thought you would be more...womanly." Luka said.

"He he he." Tamamo giggled. "If I had a piece of gold for every time I've heard that one." "No this is the natural state of my body." "I could use magic to make myself appear as more of a woman if you prefer."

"Nah..." Luka said. "It would kind of make you lose some of your charm if you did."

Tamamo smiled at him and latched her lips onto the head of his cock and sucked contently on it. "Mmm...your penis tastes delicious." She takes more of it in her mouth watering as she covered his cock in it.

"Haah!" Luka gasps closing his eyes.

Her soft lips pressed against his shaft making Luka groan in pleasure. "Mmmh...it feels like you're going to cum." "I'll suck as hard as I can so give me your all!"

"Nngh!" Luka grunts.

"He he he.." Tamamo giggles again. "You've lasted longed than most demons already."

"Ahhaaa!" Luka cries out as he reaches his limit.

"Nnn...mmm.." Tamamo began lapping and cleaning him as he ejaculated in her mouth. "Mooree..."

"Ahh...!" Luka moaned as the Kyuubi Kitsune began pumping her head back and forth her lips stimulating every vein they went by.

"Mmm?" Tamamo said as his cock began to twitch again. "About to..cum again are you?" She asked. She increases the force of her sucking. "Cum then, I'll suck it all out!"

"Ahhh!" Luka cried out again his still sensitive rod feeding the kitsune with another ejaculation.

"Mmm!" Tamamo moaned as a larger load than the last filled her tiny mouth.

"Nnn...no more Tamamo-neechan...I'm exhausted." Luka panted.

"He he he he." Tamamo said releasing his cock from her mouth. "You can't just call it quits now."

"Huh?" Luka said.

"Hore, Hore..!" Tamamo replied in a sing song type of voice. "I want to play more!"

Luka furrowed his brow. _"It's gonna be a long night." He thought._

(break)

_The Next day._

Luka snuck out of Tamamo's bed chambers his clothes retrieved. "Whew...son of a bitch."

"Have fun did you?" Alice asked from behind him making him jump to the ceiling.

"A-Alice? !" Luka said.

Alice slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shh, you'll wake her up."

"Sorry." Luka said as they slowly made their way out of Tamamo's den.

"So how many times did she make you cum?" "Ten, Twenty? Did she make you use your youki to replenish your lost reserves of sperm just so she could suck it back out." Alice asked.

"Jeez you're really eager." Luka said. "Do you secretly wish it was you instead or something."

(smack!)

"Damn pervert." Alice said her tail hovering over Luka's downed form.

"Totally worth it." Luka replied. "To be honest I think we both ended up cumming an equal amount of times."

"Huh?" Alice said. "How? She's my teacher and she's hard to please usually."

"She said something about going into heat soon." Luka said. "Maybe it hit as we were doin it."

Alice shrugged. "I guess."

"So where do we have to go now?" Luka asked.

"Somewhere in the southern continent." Alice said. "Granberia said she be waiting for us in Masouen."

"I see." Luka said. "Then onward to our next adventure!" He took off ahead leaving Alice to shake her head with laugh.

"Enjoy Makai while we can I suppose." Alice said.

Meanwhile back in Tamamo's den the nine-tailed fox had just woken up and looked herself over. "Aww..." She said with a whine as she found most of the semen that was covering her when she fell asleep was now gone. "Hm?" "Where'd Luka go?"

She looked over on the table next to her bed and saw a bottle filled with a white liquid and a note. "Hm?" She took the note and read it.

"Tamamo-neechan, I had to leave suddenly to meet with Granberia." "Will see you when we start the plan." "Luka." Tamamo nodded and looked down further to see a P.S. "Oh and the bottle I filled myself after I cleaned you off." "Have a nice day!"

Tamamo looked over and grabbed the bottle. "Hm..so he gave me a parting gift of more semen before leaving? He must be sore." She giggled. "Well then...till next time Luka."

(chapter end)

Draconis: Thats the end of that.

Kenshin: Least one of us is having fun.

Luka: Don't stop me now I havin' such a good time!

Draconis: I'm havin' a ball!

Luka: (laughs) Ah don't worry Kenshin it'll get better as a matter 'o fact I bet someone sleeps with you next chapter. 500 drachma.

Kenshin: (shrugs) I'll take that bet.

Draconis: (Takes money) I'll be the holder I guess.

Kenshin's love triangle with his sister Yukari and his girlfriend Negi finally came to a head and seemingly blew up in his face. Will he be able to fix things or will they merely deteriorate further, and what of his fate at the hands of the other teachers.

Find out...at least one of these things. Next time!

Draconis678 out


	44. A Requited Love

Draconis: Hm...

Luka: What?

Draconis: Oh nothing I'm just wondering what I should have Granberia do to you.

Alice: Won't he technically have to fight her?

Draconis: Weren't all of her fights in MGQ inconspicuously short?

Luka: Yeah?

Draconis: Hm...well whatever. Let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 44.

A Requited Love.

Draconis: This is gonna be a long chapter, Begin!

(start)

_Eight Days After Kenshin and Negi's 'Conversation'_

_June 11th _

_Mahora Classrooms._

"Kenshin-Sensei did Negi-Sensei come down with something?" Ayaka asked approaching him as he was writing something on the chalkboard.

"Ayaka-San shouldn't you be helping to work on the class' festival project?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, yes, but it's strange that Negi-Sensei has been gone for the past couple of days." Ayaka said.

Kenshin sighed. He knew what was going on with her. See, Negi had tried to come to school to teach on a regular basis, but a couple of days ago during lunch period she ran out of the classroom leaving a tear stained note for Kenshin to continue the class alone. Kenshin, Asuna, not really much of anyone had seen her. He figured she was at the cottage as Evangeline had said it may not be a good idea for him to come stay for a bit.

"Did something happen to you two?" Ayaka said.

Kenshin tried to think of something, a lie to tell the class representative..seeing as he had been so good at telling lies lately. He settled on the other problem of his he had been having, his job security. "Well something could be happening to me in the next week or so and Negi might be trying to stop it."

"Eh?" Ayaka said. A few of the other girls, namely Konoka, Misa, Sakurako and Makie huddled around her hearing that. "What do you mean Kenshin-Sensei?" Miyuki who was sitting in the back looking out the window turned an eye toward the gathering.

"Oh, the other teachers want Konoemon to fire me." Kenshin said turning his head back to the chalkboard preparing himself for the inevitable.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIRED? !" The group shouts.

Kenshin took his pinky fingers and dug them where his ears were supposed to be as a human while his index fingers dug were they actually were. "Jeez...my ears are ringing."

He looked back and saw the entire class has stopped what they were doing and came up to him. Some because they liked him, others because they wanted to know what happened. _"Looks like I have to think of...Another lie! My god I am a dynamo of dishonesty!" _

"Why do they want to fire you?" Ayaka asked.

"Hmm..." Kenshin said stroking his finger under his chin.

"Because he used to be a crime lord." Miyuki said from the back.

"Eeeehh? !" Just about everyone said.

Kenshin eyed his sister dubiously. _"What the hell? !"_

"_You know that's actually not far from the truth." Yama said. "You were one of the six leaders of Rikudou."_

Ayaka turned back to Kenshin. "Is that true?"

"Y...Yeeeahhh..." Kenshin said. "I came here, trying to go clean...but last month some old associates came looking for me and I had to...'put them...down.'

"P-Put them down, Kenshin-Sensei?" Misa said.

"Err...you know..break a few bones and take 'em to jail." Kenshin said. _"This...is...awkward." He thought._

"So wait if Kenshin-Sensei is trying to go clean then why are the other teachers trying to get him fired?" Yuuna asked. "Is my father part of this?" She asked.

"Nah, I don't believe I saw Akashi-Sensei there when they told me about this." Kenshin said. _"Of course I did, but he sided with me." He thought._

"Anyway they wanna fire me because I am a risk to the students...never mind that the people who came after me were the last few guys left." Kenshin said.

"Well that isn't right-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"Well I'm trying to repeal the decision myself, but it's taking awhile." Kenshin said.

"_**No you're not." Ryuujin said. "You've said yourself you didn't care if they fired you." **_

"_Well who knows how long it's going to take my heart to actually heal, what if I can't get a hold of Yuki-Chan?" Kenshin thought._

"I'll go talk to grandpa." Konoka said.

"Fine Fine, but don't all go up there yourselves at one time, he doesn't need the stress." Kenshin said.

"Ooookkk..." Everyone said dispersing. Kenshin faintly heard some of them saying that him being a crime lord made him seem more appealing.

"_I quit!" Kenshin thought resisting the urge to throw his hands up in the air._

"_**What?" Ryuujin said.**_

"_A little fringe benefit I was hoping to get from this lie as I told it was that it would scare some of the girls off." Kenshin thought. "Turns out they like danger!" _

"_**Heh heh heh." Ryuujin chuckled. "Oddly enough I had the same problem when I was king."**_

"_Really? How'd you handle it?" Arika asked._

"_**I didn't, The queen did." Ryuujin said. "You lack an assertive woman who will tell other women to back off."**_

"_Well...you have a point there." Kenshin thought. "Negi, while she has her sparks of assertiveness is really too kind, too sweet to bitch someone out about coming on to her boyfriend." _

"_Sadly I have to agree, if I ever get out of here, I'm going to have to have a talk with her about that." Arika said._

"_Because Nagi dealt with the same thing as me only on a much more massive scale?" Kenshin thought grinning to himself._

"_Fuck yes..." Arika sighed out in exasperation. "God I swear I almost killed a few of his fan girls one day." _

"_Really?" Kenshin thought._

"_I mean he even told them he was with his wife!" Arika said gaining a fire in her eyes grabbing hold of something with both hands._

"_Uh...Arika?" Kenshin thought._

"_It just pissed me off to no end that they were just hitting on him while I was right next to him!" "So I just pushed him aside and started be-"_

"_ARIKA!" Kenshin thought. "Calm down you're choking Ryuujin!" _

"_Huh?" Arika said. She looked over and saw she had Ryuujin's throat in a death grip. "Oh dammit I'm sorry!"_

_**Ryuujin fell to his knees coughing. "WHAT THE HELL WOMAN? ! !" "You trying to become the next slayer or something? !" **_

Kenshin couldn't help a snicker or two coming out of his lips as he quietly let them out.

(break)

_After class._

Kenshin was being pulled by his arms, by Asuna and Konoka whom were flanked by Nodoka, Setsuna, Yue and Ku Fei.

"Why am I being dragged here again?" Kenshin asked.

"We want to tell the headmaster what really went on that night-aru." Ku Fei said.

"There's really no need, Konoemon's busy so let's leave him alone." Kenshin said trying to wrest his arms free. _"Are you freakin' kidding me? ! I can't yank myself from Asuna-Chan's grip? !" _Konoka noticed his arm freed and grabbed it again. _"Oh I give up!" _Kenshin thought wanting to face palm, but couldn't.

They soon arrived at Konoemon's office and Kenshin reached forward and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Konoemon's voice boomed.

Kenshin walked in finally being able to rip his hands free from Asuna and Konoka's grasps. "Hey old man." He greeted.

"You told them?" Konoemon said.

"Just be glad Negi wasn't in today, you'd probably be getting an earful from just her..." Kenshin said playing on the others ignorance of what was going on with him, Negi and Yukari.

Konoemon nodded. "I see." "Well Konoka, what can I do for you and your friends?"

Kenshin sighed crossing his arms as they stepped forward. "Grandpa Ken-kun was acting in self defense that night. Some man named Mirai came after him wanting to-"

"Konoka I know already." Konoemon said. "Kenshin-kun told me about it already."

"Eh?" Konoka and the others said turning their heads to Kenshin.

"What?" Kenshin said. "That's why I was trying to get you guys to let me go." "I already filled him in."

"Yes, this Mirai character came after the four remaining members of the Kuroshi Tsuki family and succeeded in killing Yukari-San." Konoemon said.

"Eeeeh? !" Asuna shrieked turning to Kenshin again. "You didn't tell us that part!"

"I brought her back to life so what was the point?" Kenshin said rolling his eyes.

"Although I am curious as to who the two S-Class demons you mentioned were." Konoemon said. "What did they look like?"

"Hm...the male of the couple wore a plain white mask with circles for eyeholes a thick purple shirt and black leggings with matching boots, and he wielded a greatsword. His name was Luka." "He acts all jovial like a jester at first to frustrate you, but it soon gives way to an darker more serious attitude." "He seems to have some vested interest in me personally, but bears no ill will."

"Ah I see." Konoemon said. "The other?"

Kenshin walked toward his bookshelves and pulled out a large musty tome. He thumbed through it before finding something. "Ah here it is."

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"The other was a woman with flowing silver hair, she didn't use a weapon, but something tells me she didn't need to." Kenshin said. "Luka even mentioned she was stronger than he was."

"Who was she?" Nodoka asked. Yue nodded.

"Well from what I gathered from Ryomen she calls herself Fateburn Alipheese the Sixteenth." Kenshin said. "I asked Ryuujin about it and he said they were a long line of exceptionally powerful Echidna Lamia demons, but refused to say anything further." "She's mainly a mage, but I'd be willing to bet she's capable of far more than magic."

"An echidna lamia? !" Setsuna said shocked.

"You know of them?" Konoemon asked turning his head to her.

"Know of them? ! They are the rarest and most powerful of that species!" Setsuna said. "How in the world did one get by our barriers? !"

"Luka." Kenshin said.

"The jester like swordsman-aru?" Ku Fei asked.

"Oddly enough..he fights a lot like I do." Kenshin said. "It wouldn't surprise me if he knew my camouflage technique and snuck Mirai and her in here."

"So basically we just had what could very well have been in actuality, a SS-Class demon walk through our doors and a second Zettai Sesshoumaru." Konoemon said.

"Kinda makes ya feel lucky I have to clear outta here at the end of the month regardless of the other teachers decision." Kenshin said grinning. "They were after me after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asuna said turning to glare at Kenhsin. "What about Negi?"

Kenshin passed his x-rays to Konoka. "The above is my heart before fighting Mirai, the bottom is after."

"!" Konoka gasped. "Wh-What happened?" "It's almost completely ripped apart."

"Mirai got a lucky shot in." Kenshin said. "Anyway I have to go away to get my heart worked on so my Arrhythmia can go back to what it was previously." "Honestly I should have left now, but I'm choosing to hold it off until the end of the festival."

"Couldn't you just go somewhere in Japan?" Konoemon asked.

"The person I'm going to is of magic country's descent and can't exactly come here." Kenshin said.

"Souka." Konoemon said. Kenshin chuckled. "I do have some good news though."

"What?" Konoemon said.

"The two demons Luka and Alice said we shouldn't worry about an attack from their end." Kenshin said.

"You are sure we can trust them?" Konoemon asked.

"Well ya really can't." Kenshin said grinning. "But if something like them comes along and I'm not here you guys are likely screwed anyway." "Best to look on the bright side don't ya think?"

Konoemon's eyebrows twitched. "Well...that's not something I expected to hear from you of all people."

"Hey when it's the lives of my friends I like to look on the bright side occasionally, that and Alice and Luka really didn't feel all that hostile." Kenshin said.

"Very well, you've given me no reason to doubt you so I'll take your word for it." Konoemon said. "As for your fate, there still hasn't been a decision so if someone were to want to change their minds somehow, they still have a chance." He looks over at Setsuna and Konoka.

"Ok Grandpa thanks!" Konoka said. "Come on guys!"

"Kenshin do wait a moment." Konoemon said stopping Kenshin before he left.

"Yeah?" Kenshin asked turning back toward him.

"What has been going on with Negi-Sensei lately?" Konoemon said. "I've sent Takamichi over to talk to her a few times, but Chachamaru-San keeps saying she's busy."

Kenshin sighed. "Do I really have to say it?" "It's...really kind of private."

Konoemon nods. "I see, love problems. Very well I won't pry, but do try to resolve it quickly."

Kenshin nods and walks out of the office. Konoemon turns to his window tobacco pipe in hand. "Ahh, to be young again and have the luxury of worrying about things like that."

(break)

_Next day_

Kenshin was walking through an empty street of the Mahora school district. He sighed loudly. _"Why am I walking through here?" "I'm already late as all hell."_ His communicator went off and he found a text from Miyuki asking where he was. He replied that he didn't feel like coming in today so he was walking around.

"Is it because Negi-Chan's here?" Miyuki sent back.

"Negi's there?" Kenshin replied.

"Yeah, Onee-Chan was here too until a short while ago." Miyuki replied.

"Why'd Yukari leave?" Kenshin sent back.

"She...wouldn't say. She all the sudden just got up and walked out of the classroom without saying a word." Miyuki said. "Have you been walking this whole time?"

"Yeah? Why?" Kenshin asked.

"When did you leave...well where ever it was you were." Miyuki asked.

"Early this morning." Kenshin said.

"This morning? !" Miyuki sent back. "It's almost half past one!"

"Sorry Miyuki, your big bro's a hesitant baka, I still haven't found the words to confront Negi and Yukari yet." Kenshin said.

"...I see." Miyuki sent back.

"Listen if you need me I'll be at Serizawa's dormroom in the university dorms." "I don't know how long I'll be there." Kenshin said.

"OK."

Almost immediately after Miyuki sent that last text Negi approached her. "Eh? Negi-Chan?" She said.

"Miyuki-San, do you know where Yukari-San went?" Negi asked casually as to not incite any worry in the purple haired girl.

"No, Negi-Chan I'm sorry." Miyuki said.

"I see." Negi said. "What about Kenshin-San?" She said.

Miyuki winced slightly at the honorific. "Um..he said something about going to a friend's dorm room in the university dorms."

Negi nodded. "I see...well after class lets out could you find Kenshin-San and tell him I'd like to speak with him alone?"

"Alone?" Miyuki said.

"Yes, as in no one around." Negi said with a smile. "Could you do that for me?"

"Um...OK." Miyuki said.

"OK, Arigatou Miyuki-San." Negi said bowing respectfully before turning to walk away.

"Um Negi-Chan, you and Onii-Chan aren't going to fight are you?" Miyuki asked.

Negi turned to her and smiled, eyes closed. "Hopefully not." Negi turned back around and walked to the front of the class. "Alright class, I need to step out for awhile. It's come to my attention that one of our classmates has run off, so I'll go find her." "If you need anything I am sure Iinchou-San will be more than happy to accommodate."

Negi heard the girls murmuring amongst themselves and sighed. _"The rumor mill is churning." _She shrugged as she went down the stairs. She had a friend to find.

(break)

_After class._

"So why are you in my room?" Serizawa asked walking in.

"Oh, welcome back." Kenshin replied nonchalantly.

"No seriously how'd you get in here I locked the door." Serizawa asked. "I know you're not dumb enough to use your wings."

"Climbed and forced the window open." Kenshin said. "I'll pay for whatever I eat."

Serizawa noticed he had already gotten into one of this seafood ramen packs and sighed. "Fine, but I want the money before you le-"

Kenshin extended his hands with a large stack of yen notes. "Go get yourself something nice on me."

Serizawa took the money. "Thanks. Say isn't class still going on?" He asked as he sat down.

"It was." Kenshin said drinking the ramen water down.

"Why are you here then?" Serizawa asked.

"Didn't go." Kenshin said.

"But you're a teacher!" Serizawa said.

"Assistant teacher, one that the teacher I'm assisting technically didn't need." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, but still won't Negi be looking for you?" Serizawa asked.

"And miss more of her work?" Kenshin asked. "Konoemon was concerned about her slipping performance anyway."

Serizawa eyed him dubiously. "You did something after school nine days ago didn't you?"

"Did something?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah and it didn't go the way you planned so your little love triangle is now in hot water." Serizawa said.

"..."

"Tried to break up with her didn't you?" Serizawa said.

"Tried to come clean with her and tell her what's going on." Kenshin clarified.

"Not that easy huh?" Serizawa asked.

"You wanna give it a shot?" Kenshin said. "I do know a neat little soul switching spell."

"No thank you." Serizawa said with a slight chuckle. "Doesn't it hurt that you couldn't do it?"

"You have no idea." Kenshin said.

"So what do you do now?" Serizawa asked.

"No idea, and I wanted to get this situation resolved before today as well." Kenshin said sighing.

"What's so special about today?" Serizawa asked.

"It's Yukari and I's sixteenth birthday today." Kenshin said.

"Oh really?" Serizawa said. "Want this money back then."

"Nah, keep it." Kenshin said. "I would like to thank you though."

"Huh?" Serizawa said.

"Well, this is gonna sound corny, but thanks for bein' my friend and all." Kenshin said looking away.

Serizawa chuckled. "Anytime man. You're actually one of my few good friends."

Kenshin chuckled as well. "Right back at you."

(knock knock)

"Hm?" Serizawa said getting up and answering the door. "Uh hey Kenshin I think it's for you."

_Kenshin POV_

"?" I get up and go to the door. "Miyuki?"

"Onii-Chan, finally I found you." Miyuki said sighing.

"How did you find me? I was even scrambling my youki signature in case one of the teachers decided to look for me." I said perplexed.

"It wasn't that hard to track, but I did run into several decoy signatures." Miyuki said with a small grin.

"So..what are you up to?" I ask.

"Negi-Chan's looking for you." Miyuki said.

"...!" I look over at Serizawa who in turn looked back at me. I look down and sigh. I can't...not go can I?

I shake my head. "It's useless to put this off any longer." I walk up to Miyuki. "Did she give an exact location?"

"...damn!" Miyuki cursed. "She didn't."

I smile at her and pet her head. "Alright then I'll play a game of hide and seek then." "Thanks for the heads up Miyuki."

"Uh huh." Miyuki said.

"Serizawa I'm clearing out of here. If you don't see me tomorrow, Negi probably killed me." I say humorously.

"Ha ha ha ha." Serizawa laughed. "Ok man see you tomorrow."

I grin and leave the dorm complex entirely. As soon as I do I sigh. "I have to do this. I have to say to her, 'I fallen in love with another girl and love you as well.'" "Then whatever happens, happens. She at least deserves to hear my honest words if this truly is the end of our relationship."

As I walked though I imagined a path where I chose Negi and Negi alone, completely disregarding Yukari's feelings. Thinking about this it put my mind at ease. If it's Negi...everything will go alright I'm sure.

However..I can't just blatantly disregard Yukari either. After we moved in with Negi at the Welsh Magic Academy it was her...always her that was with me. Through the good times...the bad times, thick and thin...whatever. At times we were the other's best friend...and others we were our worst enemy, but it did nothing to destroy the bond we shared. I knew I could confide in her and she could confide in me...even if she hadn't recently. Which is why...after this I'm going right up to her and telling her I love her.

I dig my hand inside my pocket and find something other than the Cassiopeia that Chao had given me. "Two packages?" I mutter to myself in confusion as I approached the school gates. I pulled them out and they turned out to be two golden necklaces with different jewels attached to them.

"When did I get these?" I wonder to myself. "Wait...I think I remember now." I say quietly. "It was on the last day of the Kyoto field trip. I had went walking around Kyoto after Mom had shown me Dad's grave." Out of nowhere I asked Yukari and Negi what their favorite jewel was...I..think Negi said emerald or topaz? I did know that Yukari had said ruby and sure enough one of the jewels was a ruby. Heart shaped at that. It wasn't at all big, it was as about as wide as my index and middle fingers if I put them together. The craftsmanship was superb however which is why it caught my eye.

Seeing the other package being from a different store I summed it up that I had figured out Negi's favorite, Topaz and went to another store. "Why didn't I give it to her when I had the chance then?" I said. "Bah, no matter." I stashed the Ruby necklace in my right pocket and the topaz on the left.

Slowly I walk through the empty halls of the Mahora Gakuen. I lean and turn my head around not finding nary a soul in the academy. I walk to my classroom. Opening the door I find a disembodied spirit sleeping at the front desk closest to my chair.. I remember her as the ghost girl named Aisaka Sayo, whom was merely looking for a friend, but that's a tale for another time. I quietly close the door as to not disturb the poor girl and continue my search. Where was she?

I started walking around Mahora again. I checked the arcades, the cafes, the bookstores. Library Island. I contemplated checking Evangeline's Resort, but I figured she wouldn't go there for this, not that Evangeline would allow us to clear the air there anyway.

I looked around for what felt like hours. Looking for her...or anyone who looked like her. If I ran into Yukari instead...it was still a plus, but I hadn't seen anyone other than the townspeople.

Soon the sun began to set as I came up on the World Tree plaza which was as deserted as the the school was. Odd. I could have sworn girls would have been trying to confess to their crushes here or vice virsa, but no one was here that I could tell. "Negi...where are you?" I whisper to myself.

I had been recollecting all the times I had spent with her. Remembering her various faces. Her warm, beautiful smile came to forefront of my mind. Her smile still held the magic to calm me after all this time. I chuckle as I remembered her blushing, shy face. The analytical gaze she wore when grading papers or studying magic. Also...her sad face.

I shake my head again. "If I face her with this...I'll fuck it up again..I can't let that happen." I have to tell her...I'm in love with you and Yukari...and then...whatever happens after that...I'll just have to live with it...

My heart begins to beat erratically, but soon subsides. I guess my heart is telling me to take five and catch my breath. Fitting, I had been running all over Mahora all day looking for one of my two loves. I take a breath and look up at the World Tree. Who the hell planted such a massive tree here? A mage? There was certainly enough magic running through it.

I looked downward and my blood seemingly stopped cold. "? ! ? !" The shape of a single person whose form had been dyed red in the plaza, a familiar hair blown by the wind! _"Negi!" _I thought my exhaustion fading instantly as I ran up to the plaza. Knowing all too well of the painful scene that would occur when I met her, but still I press on.

(hustle hustle)

The sound of the greenery above us resounded as I got within speaking distance around her. I saw her hair swaying in the breeze, as I it felt encompassing around me. A cold breeze that froze my heart. In that wind we both firmly stood. My blue and gold irises meet her brown irises the same sad color reflecting in both of our eyes. At the same time I say...she prepares herself.

"Negi..." I say her name softly. I see her shoulders shiver as she remains silent. Seeing that...my own feelings begin to overwhelm me. I can't let this go unsaid any longer..

"..." I begin recalling everything as I closed my eyes. Her figure when she was teaching. When she retreated with a blushing face...sitting side by side enjoying a lunch she had prepared. Passing through town when we had the time...training together...knowing her inviting warmth...and comfort. Everything..was a new and welcome experience...yet I missed a lot of it...worrying about other things.

I reopen my eyes gazing into hers. "These last five months..have been really, really fun." "Needing no one else's help. You brought me happiness...all the times we spent together...each and every one was new..and welcome and will forever hold a special place in my heart." I gaze down at the ground momentarily with an honest smile. "It really was...fun..." "Truthfully, I would like for it to continue this way...no...it could very well continue this way, If it's you Negi...everything will go great...I know it will."

"However...I...realized something along the way." I said. "Through you...I had come to see another...it was the worst...most despicable thing anyone could do to someone they love." "I had been spoiled...indulging in your kind, caring heart, and as time marched onward...I hurt you." "I was the worst...being unfair to you...if I don't say this to you right now Negi..I'll continue to wound your heart until it breaks completely. I cannot let that happen."

I take a breath. "...-I..." My words get caught in my throat again. I have to say it now! If not now then when? ! My lips begin trembling.

"Negi...I...am truly sorry, but I have fallen in love...with another girl." I said. I take another breath. "She is...my..."

I sigh sorrowfully. "Twin sister..."

Negi shivered as I looked up at her. She bit her lips...and looked at me with tearful eyes. This was it..something was going to happen and I would have to accept it.

"...I love Yukari..." I say it clearly this time.

(thump!)

Of all the things I was expecting to happen as I closed my eyes. What did was at the very bottom of the list as a hard strike impacted the right side of my chest. A salty feeling spread in my mouth. I go to open my mouth only for it to be stopped by a wet, soft feeling.

My eyes snapped open seeing her tearful face in front of mine as her eyes closed tears trailing over her lips which were pressed strongly to my own. A deep..deep kiss filled with all of her feelings. The taste...was saddening.

"Mm..ph! S-Stop! !" I say turning my face away from her separating us. "Negi! Stop it! I- Mmph!" She silences me by turning my head toward her own and kissing me yet again. She held onto me for dear life. Rudely pushing her feelings onto me. Even so I turn away putting some distance between us.

"Negi, stop! I...I don't get it! Aren't you mad at all? ! I fell in love with Yukari and am in love with you! Why are you just brushing that infraction aside like it's nothing!" I said. "It's the worst thing I could have possibly done to you! That's why I was expecting you to-"

"Kenshin-nii..."

"...eh...?" I said. She called my name...I closed my lips again my mind going completely blank. What...did she just say? How-...did she just call me..? Whose...voice...was that? The residual warmth fades away as I see her face soaked with tears. My eyes meeting hers.

"I love you."

"You...c-can't...be...?" I say with a numb, hoarse voice.

"I..also love you...Kenshin..." She said.

It finally hit me as my eyes widen. "Yu...Yukari? ! !" "What..the...eh? H-Hey! Your eyes! Y-Your hair!"

"She told me...not to run away." Yukari said.

"Eh...?" I said.

"Negi said...not to run away." Yukari said.

"...Negi...did..?" I replied.

"She told me..that if I really loved you Kenshin...that I shouldn't run from it anymore." Yukari said. "She was scared..."

A troubling, yet somehow happy smile appeared on her face as she untied her hair and unfolded her ears. "She also said...she was sorry...to you...and me."

I couldn't say anything, but sit there and listen to her. "She said it was really painful...that she only thought of herself...and hurt us." "That she indulged in our kindness, our caring and caused so much trouble."

I shake my head. "No! That was my fault! The one who was selfishly indulging in on yours and her kindness and caring was me and me alone!" I shout. "I tried for so long to keep myself clean in all this and all I did was hurt you both!" "I was the real and only coward here!"

"No..." Yukari said shaking her head. "You're wrong..." "No one did anything wrong here...nothing good..nothing bad." "When I found out she was crushing on the same person as I was...I knew immediately who to hurt...to make Negi smile..I thought I had to bear it." "I thought it would have been better for her to confess to you." "Pushing you away I thought I had to bear it.." "But...it was useless in the end." "I couldn't continue turning my back on my own feelings any longer." "So I couldn't stop myself anymore. I couldn't run away...and I gave up...doing that I scared Negi, and she cornered me and told me not to run away anymore."

"She said...if I fall into the same pit as her and this repeats itself...we'd cry together..." Yukari said. "Negi...with tearful eyes told me this with a smile."

Yukari stared at me as her eyes reverted back to their natural green color. "That's why...I..can no longer..."

"Yukari..." I say cutting her off.

"Kenshin..." She said back to me as she closes her eyes tightly as if hesitating...as if to throw something away. She takes a deep breath and slowly breathed out opening her eyes back up staring at me deeply.

"I love you..." Yukari said. "I've always...loved you, Kenshin."

That direct confession stabbed through me, slamming through my chest as a warmth spread through my body. I reach into my right pocket and take out the ruby heart pendant and show it to her. "At...the time I could have sworn I was buying Negi's, but...I remembered yours instead and never handed it to you or her." "Maybe back then..in Kyoto...the answer was already there." I look down at it smiling. "You are so hopeless sometimes Yukari-Chan...seriously."

"Kenshin..." Yukari said.

"However...if you'll have me...I'd love to be by your side." I said. I shake my head. "No..wait a second...that's not right." I look directly into her eyes. "I love you, Yukari. I want to be with you."

"-Kenshin!" Yukari said

She came up to me pulling me into her tight embrace her eyes closing. I, too close my eyes and hug her back. We take our first step, this time not as siblings, but as lovers. Firmly taking in this warmth, we strongly, hug one another.

After a few seconds we open our eyes, neither of us wanting to release this embrace. Yukari looked down at my chest smiling. "Looks like you did it after all."

"Huh?" I said.

"Remember what I said...when this whole fiasco started?" Yukari said. "About Negi and I having a resemblance?" I recalled the conversation.

"_Say have you ever noticed that Negi and I have almost the same shade of red hair?" Yukari asked._

"_No, not really, but now that you mention it, yeah it kinda does look the same." I replied._

"_He he, I bet with a little work done to my hair and a change of eye color and clothes I could pass as her twin instead of yours." Yukari said._

"_That would be weird wouldn't it?" I say with an amused grin. "Me, saying 'I love you' to you without even realizing it?"_

I smile to myself as I kiss Yukari on the forehead. "Yeah...I guess I did, didn't I."

I feel Yukari shifting around in my arms as I kissed her. "Did you mean what you said about loving us both?" She asked.

"Why's that important?" I asked. "I figured you'd want to enjoy the moment."

"I..I do, but..did you?" Yukari asked.

"...Yeah." I replied. "I apologize for that."

"Then come with me." Yukari said pulling away. I notice a look of discontent pass her face as she did so, but didn't comment on it.

"Alright." I said. "Where to?"

Yukari grabbed my hand and we began a series of Shundous until we reached the school building. She led me to the 3-A classroom where a solitary figure was waiting. Yukari opened the door and my eyes narrowed as I saw Negi. What was she getting at here. Yukari pushed me forward as Negi turned to me. I guess I had better get this out of the way too.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." Negi greeted. "Kenshin-kun."

I sigh softly as I stare Negi right in the eyes. However she spoke first. "Did things go alright?"

"Huh? Oh...y-yeah." I say. "Everything went A-OK."

Negi looked past me to Yukari who I assume nodded. "So what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Kenshin what brings you here?" Yukari asked. My brow twitched. Was that her play? Get me and Negi to talk to one another?

"Well...I came here to clear the air with you." I said.

"Hm?" Negi said. "OK, go ahead."

I nod somewhat hesitantly. "Negi...I'm sorry."

"Kenshin?" Negi said dropping the honorific.

"I was...indulging on your kind, caring heart...and I hurt you time and again." I say. "Even if you may not choose to forgive me...I am sorry." I finish lowering my head.

"..." Negi said nothing.

"Well..." I said. "Aren't you gonna let me have it?" I asked.

"...you can't."

I look up at Negi. "Huh?"

"I don't want to accept nor forgive your apology." Negi said. "So...save it." "I mean...if you do apologize, then I'd have to forgive you."

"Eh?" I mutter confused.

"I've had fun...spending time with you Kenshin." Negi said. "We went to a lot of places and did a lot of things." "Ate lunch together...kissed...and made a lot of memories...if you apologize for all that...then all those times..those memories...and those I wish to make in the future, they would all be lies." "I hold them very dear to my heart." Negi smiled at me. "So...don't apologize."

Ahh...I finally see...the one I should really be apologizing to is...myself isn't it. The pain in my heart...has finally lifted. But...I couldn't help, but catch something. "Wait...in the future?" I asked.

Negi nodded smiling. "Yukari didn't tell you?"

"Ah...sorry, it kind of slipped my mind." Yukari said somewhat bashfully. "If you saw what happened before we got here, you'd understand."

"Tell me what?" I asked as Yukari walked by me.

"Well here's the thing." Yukari said. "I wanted to get my feelings off my chest for good..., but Negi didn't want there to be any regret between us and..."

"Well...I didn't want to give you up either." Negi said smiling. "So...what we had decided was that we were both going to be with you."

I stared at them. "Both...be...with me?" I said.

"Mm-hm." Negi said. "Do you need us to prove it?"

Unintentionally I nod. Negi clapped her hands together. "Alright then."

I watched as the two turned to each other. "Yukari..." Negi said distantly. Yukari reached over sighing, cupping Negi's cheek as they inched closer and closer to one another. No...wait they aren't going to...?

(kiss)

"Mmm..." Negi moaned as she pressed her lips against Yukari's.

"Ah..." I stared unable to tear my eyes away from this private moment.

"Mmmph!" Yukari moaned into her as she deepened the kiss crossing her arms behind Negi who backed her into a desk and pressed their bodies together.

The two part lips after another minute and bat their eyes at me. I could do nothing, but stare wide-eyed with what I was certain was blood trickling out of my nose. "Uuuhhnnn..."

(thud!)

My back hit the floor as I fainted. Negi walked over and scanned me over. I was fine and could hear them as Negi broke into a giggling fit. I soon heard Yukari do so as well as my consciousness slowly came back.

I notice Yukari was gone when I came to and looked up to see Negi filing her nails next to me. "Where'd Yukari go?"

"She went to her dorm room to change." Negi said.

I got to my feet and stared Negi in the eyes. "So...were you being serious? You seriously still want to be with me even though I've..."

"Don't Kenshin." Negi said. "Haven't you hurt yourself enough?" "You're the only man, I could ever see myself with. If I have to share you so I won't lose you...then so be it."

I hang my head slightly. "Negi..."

"Kenshin..." Negi replied.

I pull her into my arms. "Don't ever change yourself." I say.

"Kenshin?" Negi said.

"When...I tried to come clean with you about this nine days ago...you said you were trying to be more like Yukari...to try to be with me." I said.

"Oh." Negi said.

"Don't ever say or try to do that again Negi." I said. "I...I fell in love with you...for you...not for who you tried to be."

I feel her embrace me back. "I see."

I pull her away and looked deep into her eyes. "I will always love you Negi, just because...I've fallen in love with someone else..it doesn't change anything in terms of you and I."

Negi smiled. "If that's true...then I will always love you as well Kenshin." "So don't blame yourself..for your golden heart."

Golden heart? I wondered to myself. An assassin with a heart of gold? An absurd idea really, but..oddly enough it fits.

"I won't. If you promise me that you will never try to change yourself again." I said. "You're..a wonderful person...just the way you are."

Negi's cheeks flush her smile never leaving her face. "It's a promise."

(kiss)

We shared a heartfelt kiss in the classroom where we teach. All of our pain...our sadness melting away into the past as we resolved to move onward. We pulled away and stared at each other. "Heh..heh.."

"He..he.."

I chuckled and she giggled as we backed away. We weren't really laughing at anything...we just wanted to. "Ahh..." I sighed. "So...See you tomorrow?"

"Hai." Negi said. "Oh, and Yukari said she wanted to see you at the roof of the dorms. "

"What for?" I asked.

"She said she wanted it to be a surprise." Negi replied.

"I see." I said. "I'll be there." I open the door to leave when Negi called out to me.

"Oh, and Kenshin."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Happy Birthday." Negi said.

I look down at the floor smiling. "Arigatou."

(break)

_An hour later._

It was nearly nighttime as I approached the dorm rooftop. What I saw there took my breath away.

Yukari stood at the center of the rooftop wearing a blue yukata with a floral pattern and a pink sash with a flower in the right side of her hair. She turned to me revealing just how much it hugged her body with a fan in front of her face looking at me. "Oh, I was beginning to think you wouldn't arrive."

"D...Damn..." I said awestruck.

She kept the fan in front of her face, but I was certain she was smiling behind it. "Do I look that good right now?"

"Well...let me put it this way, If I were anyone else and we were in feudal times, I'd be asking for your hand in marriage right now." I say.

"Eh?" Yukari said her eyes widening slightly keeping her fan in front of her face. I smile to myself knowing I had gotten a rather deep blush out of her.

I show that smile to her. "Yukari, you look amazing, what brought this on?"

Yukari turned away from me and slapped her fan closed. "No reason really. I just felt like trying something new."

I walked toward her. "Uh-huh. Negi told me to meet you up here. The only question is...why?"

"Well look at it." Yukari said looking ahead. "Isn't the view from here as the sun sets simply marvelous?"

I looked ahead seeing the diminishing sunlight hit the buildings and forestry of Mahora. "Yeah...I guess it is." I look down and notice her wearing the necklace I gave her. "Like it?" I ask pointing at it.

Yukari set her hand over it her eyes closed smiling. "Yeah...it is..after all a gift from the man I love."

"He he he...this is gonna take some getting used to." I say.

"It will, but...we'll manage." Yukari said.

"Still...can't really show it in public, at least not around here." I said.

"Yeah." Yukari said. "No need to get all lovey-dovey in public anyway."

"Yeah." I said.

"Anyway..I wanted you to come here because I was told they were gonna test the fireworks for the opening night of the festival." Yukari said. "I wanted to watch them and figured I could watch them with you."

"I see." I said. I step behind her and grab my communicator setting my right hand on her hip. "What time should they begin?"

"I think...about seven o'clock." Yukari said as she set her hand over mine. I look at my communicator. Oh crap that's in ten seconds. "Alright lets count together." I start at five.

"Four!" I say. Yukari remained silent.

"Three!" I counted.

"Two! Aw come on Yukari." I say. She had just been content to smile as she kept an eye on me moving her left hand next to my head.

"On-"

Y'know...I'd be willing to bet that firework show looked magnificent, but I missed the entire thing, not that I really cared. Why did I miss it you ask? Well when I had gotten to One Yukari moved her left hand behind my head and pulled my head down capturing my lips as she interlocked my fingers with her right hand. All I could really do was stare and kiss her back. I quickly sealed away my communicator and wrapped my arm around her waist hugging her to my body. God I love her...

We soon part lips. "He he.." Yukari giggled. "Looks like we missed the show."

_Kenshin POV End_

"I could care less." Kenshin said. "I found what I got instead far more interesting."

"Oh?" Yukari said. "Is that right?"

Kenshin sets his forehead against hers grinning. "Yup. So...are you sure you're OK with this? Sharing me with Ne-"

(kiss)

"Kenshin...don't worry about it." Yukari said pulling her head away after she kissed him. "I wanted to tell you, that I had fallen in love with you...for what felt like the longest time." "Just being able to be with you...is enough for me."

"OK." Kenshin said tightening his embrace slightly. "So...are you happy now?"

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"I mean...can..you smile painlessly now?" Kenshin asked.

"Smile painlessly?" Yukari asked.

"Miyuki...and I noticed that you always held some kind of reserved pain in your smile, then eventually...you just stopped smiling completely." Kenshin said. "Miyuki, missed it and I...thinking I had something to do with your pain...wanted to take the pain away."

Yukari stared at him a mixture of feeling surprised and feeling touched written on her face. "I...I had no idea. I knew Miyuki saw something wrong, but...you?"

"Yukari, I want you to promise me, that next time something comes up..you'll tell me about it instead of keeping it locked up." Kenshin said.

"Yeah...as long as you do the same for me." Yukari said.

"It's a promise." Kenshin said. "Come on, lets go inside."

"Inside?" Yukari said as Kenshin led her back to her dorm room. "Why'd you bring me in here? Wouldn't a new rumor be started if someone saw you walking out of here again."

Kenshin takes off his jacket and tosses it in the corner of the room. "Do you really care about that at this point Yukari-Chan?"

Yukari slid her finger under her chin a thoughtful look crossing her features. She smiled coming up with her answer. "Not at all, but still...why here, it's not like there's much to do here."

Kenshin sat on Yukari's bed and kicked off his shoes. "I don't care." "So...Yukari, how has well...y'know your training been going?"

"Well it could be going better." Yukari said plopping down near him. She placed her hand near his, her fingers going into the webbings of his hand. "But...I think now that I've cleared my heart. Things will go a lot smoother."

Kenshin smiled at her. "I love you, Yukari."

"!" Yukari turned her head to face him before averting her eyes with a blush. "It's...kind of embarrassing to hear you say it again."

Kenshin moved his fingers further into her webbings. "Maybe it is, but I know it's what you want to hear...isn't it."

"...I love you too." Yukari said looking him in the eyes.

With flushed cheeks the two inch closer to one another until their lips meet.

(break)

_The Next Day._

"Eeehh?" "Ne ne, Yukari-San where'd you get that necklace?" Yuuna asked as a crowd of students surrounded Yukari. "It looks nice."

"Oh this?" Yukari said lifting the necklace up with her wrist. "Oh, my boyfriend got it for me." She said loud enough to where Kenshin could hear.

"Eh?" Miyuki said turning toward her. "Onee-Chan, you got a boyfriend?"

"Eeeeh? !" Kazumi said running up to her. "Who is he, what's he look like, what're his measurements?"

Before Yukari could answer Kenshin appeared behind Kazumi and set his hand on her shoulder. "Now now Kazumi, I'm not too sure Yukari would want to reveal her lover's identity." He smiled at Yukari and took the necklace pendant into his hand. "Whew! That musta set the guy back a pretty yen coin."

"Yeah, he mentioned that." Yukari said smiling at him. "But he said he didn't mind it and bought it for me especially."

"Seems like a real nice guy." Kenshin commented.

"I'm sure you'd like him if you two met." Yukari said. "Not that your opinion matters."

"Ouch." Kenshin said grinning. "So you'd like this guy even if he or I told you not to?"

"You can't control the heart of a girl, or anyone for that matter." Yukari said. "We've known each other for years, but we've only recently told each other we loved each other...as in yesterday."

"Oh?" Kenshin said. "Is your love for him genuine and his for you?"

"Of course." Yukari said standing up and looking Kenshin in the eyes.

Kenshin smiled back at her. "Alright then, I trust you know what to do if he ever gets out of line."

Yukari laughed softly. "If he ever gets out of line I'm sure you'll be the first to know."

Kenshin chuckled. "Oh I'm sure." He turned and walked away knowing the eyes of the rest of the girls was on his back. Miyuki looked at her sister's face watching her eyes narrow and her smile broaden keeping her sight on Kenshin's back.

"_Oh...I see, Onii-Chan and Onee-Chan are lovers now." Miyuki thought_

Kenshin sat back down at his chair crossing his arms and closing his eyes, his cheeks already flushing as he recalled the night of passion he shared with a very special girl the night before.

(flashback)

(lemon)

Yukari's body bent forward as Kenshin kneaded her left breast around inside her yukata with his hand while his other hand held her waist. Her yukata was disheveled from the passionate kiss they had just shared. "Yukari...-Chan.." Kenshin said keeping the honorific in for the time being.

"Call me by name alone..." Yukari said in a shy, quiet tone. "I'll call you by name when..we're alone.."

"Un...Yukari.." Kenshin said.

She looked over at him him her cheeks flushed. "Ken...shin..."

Kenshin slid the yukata off her shoulders revealing what he already knew, that she wasn't wearing a bra as her breasts were exposed to the warm air of the dorm room her nipples already erect from the arousal she was feeling.

Kenshin closed his eyes setting his head on her shoulder as both his hands moved to cup and rub the mounds of flesh. "Aahh! Kenshin! Kenshin!" She whined.

"Yukari..." Kenshin said not letting up. "Your body feels so warm."

"M-My...Yu-Yukata...c-can you please put it back on?" Yukari asked.

"..." Kenshin leaned forward capturing her lips again continuing to rub her boobs as one of his hands slid down her stomach. "I don't know.." He said releasing her lips for a moment before kissing her again his other hand reaching it's destination.

"MMM!" Yukari moaned into Kenshin's lips feeling his fingers rubbing her labia through her panties. She began falling backward onto her bed laying down. Kenshin moved his lips down to latch onto her right nipple sucking hard on it.

"Nnah! Kenshin!" Yukari gasped setting her right hand on his head while the other moved over his left.

Kenshin released Yukari's nipple and panted softly. "I...can't stop...!" He said moving downward pulling off her panties. He pulled away looking at the sight before him as Yukari moved her left hand over her pussy to block it from sight.

She panted, the breaths visible to Kenshin's eyes. "Please..." "Haah!" Yukari cried out as Kenshin latched his lips to her right nipple giving it the same treatment he gave her left.

He soon moved himself in between her legs and released her nipple. "Yukari..."

"Kenshin...what..if someone..sees?" Yukari said.

"Then, they had better either leave or enjoy the show." Kenshin said. "I..seriously can't stop myself now."

"Nnn..." Yukari moved her hand upward to cup his cheek. "Kenshin...go..ahead.."

"Yeah..." Kenshin said sticking his tongue out as she captured it between her lips sucking on it bringing it further into her mouth.

"Mmph..." Kenshin wrapped his arms around Yukari's neck and shoulders holding her body close to his.

(zip)

Kenshin pulled away and looked down find Yukari's hands at the waistline of his pants pulling them down. "Inside..." Yukari said. "Get yourself...inside now..."

"On it." Kenshin said pushing his cock inside his sister's waiting vagina.

"Mmm!" Yukari moaned loudly trying her best to keep it from becoming a full blown cry of pleasure. "T..Thank goodness...we..already did this once...huh?"

"Yeah..." Kenshin said. "Do you want to be on top?"

"Mm..not yet." Yukari said. "Something tells me...we may be here awhile."

"Heh heh." Kenshin laughed. "As you wish." He began bucking his hips back and forth. "Whoa...!" He grunted. "Still as tight as last time too!"

"What do you expect..?" Yukari said with a gasp each time his cock invaded her pussy. "I..haven't even so much...as masturbated since that...day last year...I've even ignored my...heat cycles, because I didn't want to bother you with it."

"You poor thing.." Kenshin said grinning. "Well from now on, if you need help with that, I'll give you a helping hand."

"Pervert..." Yukari said looking away with a blush.

"Least I'm honest about it." Kenshin said smiling.

"Hyaa!" Yukari yelped as Kenshin suddenly picked up the pace. "K-Kenshin!"

Kenshin felt her tighten further squeezing him, it was almost unbearable. "Nnn...are you feeling more aroused from that?" "Knowing..that I would do perverted things with you to relieve you of stress?"

"Eh? !" Yukari gasped again her face flushing even deeper than before. "U-Urusai!"

Kenshin closed one of his eyes grinning. "Heh heh." He let his fingers trail down her stomach until he reached her pussy.

"Wh-What are you...Kyaa!" Yukari let out a high pitched yelp as Kenshin dug her clit out from it's mound and teased it.

"_Wow...is this what she looks like when she's with her lover?" Kenshin thought to himself. _

"Y..Yamete...!" Yukari said . "Th-The speed you're going at and this teasing is driving me insane!"

Kenshin grins ever so slightly. "My apologies, but...this is the first time I've ever seen this side of you...even when we did this last year you weren't this unreserved." "I'm not going to just stop on a dime."

"Th-Then...at least go faster!" Yukari pleaded.

"Nah, I'm enjoying this pace" Kenshin said. "In fact," He uncased his cat tail and brought it over to her pussy and had it tease her clitoris in his hands place as he brought it up to her breast.

"_**You know she's going to make you pay for that right?" Ryuujin asked.**_

"_Oh, like hell, might as well enjoy it while it lasts though huh?" Kenshin thought._ He kept his eyes on Yukari's ears. _"Hm...I know Neko youkai get aroused when someone rubs their ears, but..what if someone nibbled on them?" _

He decided to test his theory and brought his head up to his sister's left ear and brought his mouth to it giving it a light nibble.

"HaaH!" Yukari yelped. "What are you doing? !"

"Did that hurt?" Kenshin asked.

"...n-no...it felt..really good." Yukari said staring at his chest.

"...souka." Kenshin said going back to his nibbling.

"Haah!, umg, hoa...ahh!" Yukari moaned trying to tame them as best she could, but the combination of being penetrated, having her breasts played with and her ear teased was almost too much. She bucked her hips into his twisting them around slightly making his cock grind into her cervix.

"!" Kenshin gasped to himself feeling her tighten further. His breath hit Yukari's ears making her yank him down to kiss him She parted lips with him after a couple of seconds.

"You know...I can...make this unbearable for you...if you don't make me feel good..." Yukari said with an entranced smile.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. He felt her loosen...then tighten back up again the confusing pressure making him groan out loud. She giggles at him and continues this motion rhythmically locking her legs behind him so he couldn't escape.

"Uuhhnnn!" Kenshin's eyes slammed shut the teasing, tantalizing pressure and lack thereof driving him nuts.

"You want to know the best part about me doing this?" Yukari said pulling him down to whisper into his ear. "This isn't doing anything for me...you being inside me already has spread me apart and made you touch all the sensitive spots." "I could do this all day and milk you dry."

Her hot breath brushing his ear as well as the lewd, seductive tone she was using wore him down as he began bucking his hips faster, harder into her. Seeing as she was getting what she wanted Yukari loosened her leg grip with a content smile on her face.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around Yukari's body and began to lick and suck on her collarbone. "Are you...going to...?" Yukari said.

"Y...Yeah..I figured..since we're lovers now...it's necessary." Kenshin said sending youki into his fangs.

"H...Hai." Yukari said doing the same as Kenshin.

The two sink their fangs into the other at the same time. "Mmmph!" Kenshin moaned.

"Kyaa!" Yukari cried out muffled feeling her brother/lover's mark take hold on her skin. Her hands fell to the bed clenching the sheets as Kenshin pulled away. "Ok...now that, that's out of the way..." He pulled himself out of her.

"Wh..what are you doing?" Yukari asked.

"Get on all fours in front of me." Kenshin said.

With a deep red face she nods getting on her hands and knees. "OK...now what?"

Kenshin comes up next to her and positions his cock. Yukari's eyes widen in anxiety feeling him pushing against her. "Wh..What are you doing...that's the wrong hole..."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Maybe it is..."

"P..point your dick lower then..." Yukari said.

"But..." Kenshin said. "Selfishly...I want to claim both of your virginities."

"!" Yukari had no time to prepare as Kenshin forced his cock inside her anus.

"Nngghh!" Kenshin grunted and groaned feeling it cling onto him.

"O...Ooowww..." Yukari whimpered. "Kenshinnnn!"

"Are...you OK?" Kenshin asked.

"I...I'm fine..." Yukari said. "It...It just stings..re-really bad."

"We...well if I could make a suggestion...when I did this with Negi, she used healing magic to take the edge off." Kenshin said.

"I'll be fine!" Yukari said turning her head to him with a hot glare. "If you seriously wanna do this don't chicken out because of me!"

"Yukari?" Kenshin said.

"If you start the job then finish it!" Yukari said.

"Fi..fine." Kenshin said.

Yukari gasped and panted feeling his cock slowly pull out and thrust back in. "If I ever find a toy that's the same size as your cock I'm sooo doing this to you!" She threatened.

Kenshin gulped his skin paling. _"Maayyyybe this wasn't such a good idea." _

"_**Too late now." Ryuujin said.**_

Yukari smirked seeing this reaction out of him. _"That'll show him...wait." She thought confused. "Why..is this starting to feel good?"_

Godai whistled innocently to herself as a white light coated her hands. _**"She has no idea." **_She thought.

"Kenshin..." Yukari said. "Go faster..."

"Yeah..." Kenshin said picking up speed in his thrusts.

"Hm!, Hmmm! !" Yukari bit back a couple of moans as she looked forward a sliver of drool escaping her lips. The breath she held along with these moans came out however. "Huff, huh, hm...umgh, Ahhh!"

Kenshin looked down at his handiwork. _"When did I get so interested in anal?" He wondered to himself. "First, Empress Noka, then Negi, now Yukari?" _

"Ah! Umg! Hahh, hmg, umg, hah! Ahh!" Yukari cried out, the sensuality in her voice starting to pick back up to where it had been previously.

Kenshin stared at her entranced by her moans as he picked up the pace. "Ggh!"

Yukari's upper body fell forward allowing her to observe him as he thrust into her. _"His testicles are slapping my pussy with each thrust..." She noted mentally. "Maybe..I could..."_

Kenshin gasped softly as he felt her hand grasping his balls. "Aah!"

"He he he...I'm the one whose filled with you right now...and your having problems with this?" Yukari said.

Kenshin ignored her as he felt a shiver crawling up his spine. He was getting close to the edge he knew it. He started slamming his cock in and out of her.

"Aaahh!" Yukari cried out in rapture. "K..Kenshin! !"

"Yu..Yukari I'm gonna cum!" Kenshin said trying to ride the edge as long as he possibly could.

"Hmm! Nnnnaahhh!" "It's...OK...!" "Cum...anytime you want!" Yukari said.

"I'm gonna cum inside you!" Kenshin grunted.

"It's fine! Do...as you like! !" Yukari shouts her voice filled with sweetness and pleasure...oddly out of place for someone who was experiencing her first time in this manner of sex.

Kenshin, driven by her buried his cock deep inside her as he felt something explode. "Nnnggrh!"

"Ah, Hah! Mm! Umg! !" Yukari shrieked as his cum filled her anal cavity.

Kenshin fell backward as Yukari fell forward both panting heavily. Kenshin had a hand over his heart looking over at Yukari. He watched silently as his sperm leaked out of her.

"Are you...OK?" Yukari asked looking back at him seeing his hand over his heart.

"Y..Yeah..I've been having heart problems lately." Kenshin said.

"Oh...do you want to stop?" Yukari asked getting to a seated position.

"Nah...this is nothing really..." Kenshin said. "If you haven't figured it out yet, Yukari." He trailed off letting a grin crawl up his face. "I'll endure whatever pain I deem necessary for those I love."

Yukari shook her head smiling. "Thats...not always a good thing."

"I know...I'll try not to worry you all so much." Kenshin said grinning broadly.

Yukari smiled. "But still...for taking my anal virginity like that..you deserve punishment."

"Eh?" Kenshin said.

Yukari giggled pushing Kenshin on his back and mounting him. She touched the base of his penis and muttered something under her breath.

Kenshin felt the muscles in his cock tighten. "Wh-What did you do to me?"

"He he he." Yukari smiled down at him. "What I just did is part of your punishment." "Right now...you can't cum unless I give you permission."

"E-EEHH? !" Kenshin said fear washing over him. "Wh-What if it gets so built up down there that something explodes? !"

Yukari's smile only broadened. "I'll simply regrow it with healing magic and youki. She cupped her cheek with a dreamy expression. "Maybe it will be longer...thicker than before."

Kenshin gulped. _"Ryuujin...can she really do that?"_

"_**Yup." Ryuujin said smirking to himself enjoying watching him squirm.**_

"I do hope you're ready Kenshin." Yukari said raising her hips and impaling herself on Kenshin's cock. "Hnn!"

"F-Fuwahh!" Kenshin gasped.

"He he, feeling so much from just insertion?" Yukari asked.

"I just came! Give me a break!" Kenshin shouts.

"Excuses, excuses." Yukari said. "However...to get the full enjoyment out of this...maybe I'll wait for your ultra sensitivity to vanish. She takes Kenshin's cock out of her pussy.

"Yukari...?" Kenshin said in a daze as she let herself hover over his cock covering it in her slimy love juices.

"Come here..." Yukari said moving her body upward.

Kenshin stared as his sister's pussy was inches from his face. "Wait, Yuka-"

Yukari silenced him by pressing herself against his mouth. "Come on Kenshin, I know you've been wanting to taste me since we started." "Clean up the mess you've made of your dear sister..."

"Mpph!" Kenshin grunted muffled.

"Are you so spoiled as you said earlier...that you can't even do that?" Yukari asked pulling herself back.

"You pressed too hard. I couldn't even get my tongue out." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" Yukari said.

Kenshin outstretched his tongue giving her labia a long slow lick before poking and prodding her swollen clitoris. "Mm! That's good...lick my clit clean as well."

Kenshin nodded and when he was done with that he pulled her back down and slipped his tongue inside her "Ah! Yes! There you go...don't forget to spin it around inside..." Yukari said in pure bliss.

Yukari soon pulled herself away from Kenshin's face feeling satisfied as he panted. "Oh my, you've gotten it all over your face." Yukari said. "Ahh...you're hopeless...here let me lick you clean."

She leaned down and as if she were a mother cat giving a bath to her kitten she licked Kenshin's face. Then she stuck her tongue into Kenshin's mouth making it twirl and dance around his own which Kenshin immediately returned.

"_**You're letting her do this to you..." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Shut Up..." Kenshin thought. _

Yukari pulled back and smiled. "Did you enjoy the taste?"

"E...eeehh?" Kenshin drawled out.

"Too bad though...you didn't cum inside my pussy...maybe you would have liked that as well." Yukari said. "No matter..." She began rubbing the head of Kenshin's cock against her opening. "Mm?" "Are you getting harder just from us kissing, or was it the taste of my cum?"

Kenshin blinked. "A...A little of both..."

"He he he I knew you were a perverted baka, but damn." Yukari said teasingly.

"Says the girl who just made me eat her out and then tasted her own juices for herself." Kenshin replied.

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "You know..you didn't lick me clean all the way..." "Hora..." She said bending Kenshin's head upward. "It's still so messy and wet.."

"How is that my fault? !" Kenshin balked.

"Because you had the nerve to get me hot and bothered like this..." Yukari said looking at him with accusing eyes. "You must take responsibility as my twin brother...and my lover." "But for now...in order to punish you..watch me play with myself and get even harder.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widen as she sits down on his pelvis and using his legs for support begins to finger herself.

"Mmmnn.." Yukari moaned.

Kenshin watches in desperate fascination as she grabs her breast rolling it around and kneading it roughly before pushing it upward to suckle on her nipple, her finger thrusts getting faster and harder.

"Nnn..." Kenshin groaned out with his eyes narrowing shut.

"You're just dying to stick it back inside me aren't you?" Kenshin's eyes snapped back open to find Yukari looking down at him with a dominant grin on her face knowing she had his balls in a vice and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. She moved her crotch backward before pinning his cock down using her pussy "I won't let you though...I'll just keep teasing the life out of you until you beg me for it."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widen as she begins to slide herself up and down his shaft. _"B...Beg?" _

"You're always the one in control of the sex being had." Yukari said. "So tell me Kenshin, what's it feel like to be dominated for once?"

"Nnngh!" Kenshin grunts as a dull pressure and pain begins building at the base of his cock. "Yukari..stop..this is starting to hurt...!"

"Oh stop your whining." Yukari said. "You know you love this feeling...in the deepest corner of your heart."

"I didn't..ask for this..." Kenshin panted.

"Oh? You didn't that is true, but why haven't you tried to stop it?" Yukari said. "You could have thrown me off at any time and undone the low level ice spell I have constricting your penis making it impossible for nothing more than precum to come out." "You know that as well as I do, but you have not done it."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widen slightly.

"Oh ho? !" Yukari said. "Hora, hora, your dick is twitching like mad right now!"

It wasn't just Kenshin's dick that was twitching and quivering his whole body was. "Kenshin, you want to stick it inside me don't you?" Yukari said.

"...Y-Yes..." Kenshin said.

Yukari giggled. "Ok! I'll put your cock inside me if you say 'Please let me fuck your pussy Onee-Chan, and let me fill it full of cum.'"

"O-Onee-Chan? !" Kenshin balked. "But I'm the eldest sibling!"

"By what a minute?" Yukari said. "Now come on, don't you want to release yourself in the warm confines of my pussy? Or maybe..you'd rather spray your cum all over your belly!"

Kenshin opened his mouth his head hanging. "Hm? Come on! Say it! Your cock is literally oozing precum!" Yukari said holding her hand behind her back.

Kenshin noticed this, but didn't comment as his tail touched something that felt like a piece of paper behind her back. He took a breath. "P...Please let me fuck your pussy Onee-Chan, and let me fill it full of cum..."

Yukari smiled brightly fiddling with the recorder charm she was holding behind her back. "Alright!" She inwardly smirked. _"Now I have some blackmail on him!" _

She raised her hips and lowered them back as Kenshin's cock stood at full mast. "Aahhn! It went in all in one fell swoop!" Yukari cried out. "Mmmnnh!" She began thrusting her hips up and down. "Ahhn! Your cock is so hot Kenshin!" She bent down and began licking his neck where she had marked him. "Do you...feel good? !"

"Y-Yes!" Kenshin groaned out.

She leaned back up and reached downward. "Your cock's throbbing like crazy...what would happen if I did this?"

"! !" Kenshin's eyes widen feeling her fingers brushing past his thighs and toward his backside. "H-Hey...don't do that!"

"Hm hm...after the way you penetrated me...you have no right to complain." Yukari said as she jammed a finger into his asshole.

"Aaah!" Kenshin yelped his back arching.

"Hey that was an interesting reaction." Yukari said smirking down at him. "Is this your weak spot?"

"What guy doesn't have that weak spot? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Oh?" Yukari said. "So you're saying it's getting you off?"

"? !" Kenshin stared at her shocked before hanging his head.

"He he he...I knew it." Yukari said.

"Nnngh!" Kenshin grunted loudly in pain. "Yukari...it...It really hurts now.."

"Hmm.." Yukari said rolling her hips around grinding Kenshin's cock around inside her as it meshed against her cervix. "Can you try to hang on for me? I'm getting pretty close too.."

"H..Hai! Just take the the damned spell of already!" Kenshin shouts.

Yukari nods and holds her index and middle fingers up. _"Release." _

"!" Kenshin's eyes widen as a huge rush of liquid spread up his urethra and clenched his pelvic floor muscles and stomach halting it. "C-Come Yukari..I can't...hold it long!"

"Aaahh! Unnnh!" Yukari cried out in ecstasy as she bounced up and down on Kenshin's cock. "Go ahead..! Blast your cum deep inside me! !"

"Aaaahhhh!" Kenshin moaned out loudly as his cock rammed against her cervix for the last time his seed spraying her uterus painting it white.

"I'm cumming! !" Yukari cries out in rapture.

She fell against Kenshin panting heavily as did he. "You...know...I was recording that...when you said what I told you to..." She panted out.

"Luckily for me..." Kenshin said. "I shorted the charm out..."

"!" Yukari looked up at him tiredly. "Aw man...I wanted to be able to hold something against you.."

"Why do you need a charm for that?" Kenshin said.

"..." Yukari thought about it. "I...guess you're right."

"I..pretty much emptied my balls with that one...you know that right?" Kenshin said snaking his arms around his sister's waist

"He..he..he..." Yukari giggled tiredly. "I..could totally get pregnant from this you know that right?"

"Eh?" Kenshin said.

"I...forgot to cast the birth control spell." Yukari said.

"..." Kenshin said. "I see."

Yukari snuggled into Kenshin's embrace. "I'm sure it would go...alright if I did..."

"I just hope nothing bad happens...like it did with us." Kenshin said.

"Don't say that...you're tempting fate." Yukari said.

"Gomen..." Kenshin said.

Yukari smiled as Kenshin pulled the blanket over them. Kenshin moved to take his cock out of her when she pressed her hips down. "Leave it."

"F-Fine." Kenshin said. "Yukari, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." She replied.

Kenshin was half tempted to find out to went extent 'anything' went with her, but shook his head. "I'm leaving Mahora at the end of the month."

"Eh? Why?" Yukari asked.

Kenshin explained what happened to him the night he fought Mirai. "Oh...so that would explain why you fainted that night." Yukari said.

"When I leave...I'd like you to come with me." Kenshin said. "Negi can't leave Mahora unless it's on vacation time and I'd like to have someone there I know other than the person working on me."

"I see...then, Of course I will." Yukari said.

"Arigatou." Kenshin said. "Oh, and...Yukari?"

"Yeah?" Yukari said.

"Happy Birthday." Kenshin said.

Yukari smiled drifting off to sleep. "Right back at you."

(lemon end)

(Flashback end)

Kenshin was brought out of his long reverie by someone calling his name. He looked up to see Yukari staring down at him. "Eh.. Yukari...uh how long was I out?"

"You've been sleeping since noon! Everyone's left to get a snack." Yukari said.

"S-Sorry...I was having a great dream." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" Yukari said. "Was it still going on?"

"Nah, it was over when you called out to me." Kenshin said.

"OK." Yukari said. The two twins heard a light snoring and turned to find Negi at her desk using her arm for a pillow as she slept.

"..." The two stared for a moment. "He...heh heh." Kenshin laughed under his breath.

"He..he he he..." Yukari giggled under her breath. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The two couldn't take it and burst into a fit of laughter.

The two stop laughing and look out the window. Kenshin reached over and took Yukari's hand. "You doing anything today?"

"Ah...s-sorry." Yukari said bashfully. "Negi and I kind of made plans to train together today."

"Aw..." Kenshin said. "That'll leave me all alone."

"You've got Ryuujin to train with." Yukari said. "Don't you still have to learn the techniques of the Kuroishi no Ken?"

"Yeah Yeah...hey wait a minute don't you still need to master your spirit powers? !" Kenshin said.

"Working on it." Yukari said. "Besides what are you complaining about after this month ends we're gonna have all the time in the world to do stuff together."

"True." Kenshin said turning his gaze back to the window. He felt a pair of lips press against his cheek. "What was that for?"

"No reason." Yukari said.

"Hm...whatever you say." Kenshin said. He feels her arms wrap around his one arm.

"Say Kenshin...are you sure you are OK with this...uh..with me and Negi together?" Yukari asked. "Are you sure...you weren't more at peace with Negi alone?"

Kenshin smiles keeping his gaze on the window. "Scared?"

She looked down. "Yeah...kind of."

"?" Kenshin lets out a noise of confusion.

"I'm scared...even though you love me." Yukari said.

"Baka." Kenshin said.

"Ahhh! How cruel of you! How could you call your girlfriend and sister an idiot in the same breath." Yukari said her cheeks flushing.

"Yukari, I'm not using some boring method of checking someone else's feelings." Kenshin said.

"Then, do you mind if I use a more direct one?" Yukari asked.

"You worry too much." Kenshin said. "Go ahead." He said closing his eyes.

"Mm...mmm? ?" Kenshin moaned feeling a soft feeling overtake his lips.

"...heheh." When he opens his eyes he finds Yukari blushing with a mischievous smile.

"Come on now...what if someone walked in when you did that?" Kenshin said.

"You didn't hate it did you?" Yukari asked.

"If someone other than Negi saw us?" Kenshin said.

"Say we tripped into each other." Yukari said. "That being said...if there aren't anymore people..would you do more than that?"

"You know if it's like that it wouldn't end at a kiss." Kenshin said.

Yukari's face flushed deeply. "If...there's really no one around?"

"Alright!" Kenshin says with a wide smile.

"Hey what's with that smile of yours!" Yukari said narrowing her eyes into an accusing glare.

"Good answer!" Kenshin said.

"It's something really dirty isn't it?" Yukari said.

"Your imagination, dear." Kenshin said.

"It's definitely something dirty then!" Yukari accused.

"Mew~!"

"Eh?" The two both look down to find Hitora. "Ah Hitora!" Yukari said picking her up.

Kenshin watched as Hitora rubbed her head against Yukari's cheek with a smile on his face. "I guess she must have followed us here."

"I guess." Yukari said as Hitora hopped into the hood of Kenshin's jacket.

"Hey come on you're gonna pull it off Hitora!" Kenshin said.

(grab)

Kenshin feels his arm being grabbed again and turns his head to Yukari. "My arm again as well?"

"Hey, Kenshin." Yukari said.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Do you like long or short hair?" Yukari asked.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Why do you ask?"

"I..was thinking of growing my hair out if you liked long hair." Yukari said.

"Why?" Kenshin said. "I love you the way you are."

"If it's possible...I'd like to be loved more." Yukari said. "I'm sure Negi would agree with me in regards to herself."

"Don't do it for me. If you want to see what you look like with longer hair I say go for it." Kenshin said. "My love for you two won't lessen because of it."

"Well..I would do it for one reason." Yukari said.

"Being?" Kenshin said.

Yukari's eyes closed as she smiled brightly. "Because I love you!"

Kenshin turned his attention to the window after mentally searing that image into his mind wanting to never forget it...as long as he lived.

(chapter end)

Draconis: And, that's the end of another arc.

Luka: Thank you. (takes bet money from Draconis)

Kenshin: Hey...this time I'm actually thrilled I lost.

Luka: Because you got laid?

Kenshin: No. I think the reason speaks for itself. (walks away)

Draconis: Hey where are you going?

Kenshin: (tosses Draconis a bottle of Grey Goose vodka) Don't follow me.

Draconis: Greeat, if this was real I'd be getting hammered tonight.

I was gonna do something Luka related, but by the time I finished this chapter it just seemed extra, so I'll just do it in the next chapter. Now for the obligatory end of chapter message.

Kenshin and Yukari, first siblings, now lovers march onward alongside Negi toward the Mahora Festival. What new adventures and challenges await them?

Find out next time!

Draconis678 out!


	45. Practice Makes Perfect

Draconis: Where the hell's Kenshin I need to start the damned chapter.

Kenshin: (strides in with disheveled clothes and tousled hair) Heeeyyy...

Draconis: Dude you look like a freaking tornado just hit you.

Kenshin: (Grins stupidly and laughs) Ehhh...sorry Drac, but I am exhausted...

Draconis: What happened?

Kenshin: (just laughs like an idiot saying nothing)

Draconis: Hmm...

Yukari: (walks in with a slight limp, but an overall relaxed expression) Sorry we're late I literally had to push him here.

Draconis: (narrows his eyes seeing what was going on) Don't worry about it. One second please.

Yukari: (passes a small paperweight to him winking) You're gonna need this.

Draconis: Thanks (throws paperweight at Kenshin's head) WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!

Kenshin: OW! WHAT THE FUCK? !

Yukari: Sorry Kenshin that was me I threw it at his head and missed

Kenshin: Oh, OK. (shrugs)

Draconis: (slumps in disbelief) You have got to be shitting me.

Yukari: (walks over and takes Kenshin's arm) Come on Kenshin we need to get started

Kenshin: (smiles) Alright..

Draconis: I give up let's just begin.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 45.

Practice Makes Perfect.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Back in the Present._

_Kuroshi Tsuki Manor._

"So you and Yukari-San are...an item?" Gen asks.

Kenshin grinned. "Does it put you off?"

"Not at all, but...didn't you feel guilty that you couldn't choose?" Gen asked.

Before Kenshin could answer a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see a woman with chest length maroon hair, with beautiful chestnut brown eyes wearing a plain white kimono. "Gen-San, we've told him time and again...he mustn't blame his heart...a heart that cares deeply for those he loves."

Kenshin smiled placing his hand over hers. "Arigatou, Negi."

"Eeehh?" Gen said. "This is Negi Springfield?"

Negi smiled. "Hai. What is it?"

"Well from the pictures Kenshin showed me you've only gotten prettier with age." Gen said.

Negi cupped her cheek with a smile closing her eyes. "He tells me that a lot."

"So you don't mind him being in love with multiple women?" Gen said.

Negi's smile broadened. "It's not all that bad, the women he loves are actually pretty great company."

"Well...if you say so." Gen said.

A fox demon ran up to them. "Ano, Ano Lord Kenshin can we borrow Lady Negi?"

"Hm?" Kenshin said. He looks over at Negi. "Do you mind?"

Negi shook her head. "Not at all. Tamamo-San and Sheena-San must want me for something."

"Actually it's them and Shin Tatsu-Sama." The fox said.

"Oh I see." Negi said. "Well Kenshin I'll see you later."

"Maybe you will." Kenshin said. "A lot sooner than you think." He said grinning up at her.

Negi winked and stuck her tongue at him. "Looking forward to it."

Kenshin turned back to Gen who was a little more than confused. "Questions?"

"One, how is Negi-San so young?" Gen asked.

"Remember the part of the story where Evangeline was telling me Negi may become a demon herself in the near future?" Kenshin asks. He gets a nod. "That happened some time in the past twenty years."

"I guess." Gen said. "Two..why did that fox call you Lord Kenshin, and even though you've mentioned him..I don't believe I've ever seen a man matching Luka-San's description, yet that fox clearly said Tamamo, which was one of his friends."

Kenshin looked up smiling. "I can't really answer those two right this moment. It would ruin the flow of the story."

"Well then, please continue." Gen said.

Kenshin nods. "Well I think I'll begin with..."

(Back to the story)

_Evangeline's Resort._

"Come on Kenshin focus!" Ryuujin said driving his knee into Kenshin's side and clotheslining him through a pillar.

"Argh!" Kenshin grunts. He rolls out of the way as Ryuujin slashed ZanRyuu at his neck. He sprung back to his feet and stepped forward slashing Kuroi Jigoku at Ryuujin's neck. _"Demon Decapitation!" _

"!" Ryuujin forced his scales to concentrate around his neck as the sword scratched harmlessly across his it. "Heh...good." "You've mastered the first technique of the Kuroishi no Ken. Demon Decapitation." "I would start teaching you the enhanced version of it, the _Serene Demon Sword, _but it requires Undine's power so Yukari will have to learn it first."

Kenshin nodded. "Well what else you got for me?"

"Well I could always teach you the _Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust._" Ryuujin said. "It's enhanced version uses Sylph's power."

"Can I change the name?" Kenshin asks.

"Why?" Ryuujin said.

"One, it's too long, Two, it's too scary to use in Mahora." Kenshin said.

"Anyway, it goes like this." Ryuujin said readying ZanRyuu. He stepped forward and lunged quickly. _"Thunder Thrust!" _He stabbed forward breaking ZanRyuu through the pillar toppling it.

"STOP FUCKING UP MY RESORT!" Evangeline screamed from a distance.

Kenshin and Ryuujin both chuckled. "Anyway while you're in here I want you to practice that technique and then when you have it mastered work on infusing Sylph's power into it." Ryuujin said.

"Seems like a lunge and stab to me." Kenshin comments.

"Yeah, but if you don't have the speed of the lunge and the stab down perfectly your head will probably end up rolling on the ground." Ryuujin said smirking.

Kenshin paled. "G-Good point." He turned his attention to where Yukari and Negi were, training. A broad smile crawled up his face.

Ryuujin took notice of this. "You know you're lucky you happened to make it in time."

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"When Yukari died...you were lucky you weren't too late." Ryuujin said.

"Yeah, I know." Kenshin said.

"You know, next time you might not be so lucky." Ryuujin said.

"Good thing there won't be a next time then huh?" Kenshin said. "Not for her, nor for me."

"!" Ryuujin said nothing his eyes widening slightly.

"Hm?" Kenshin said looking over at him.

"How in the hell can you be so certain of that?" Ryuujin said his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Simple, I believe in her, and myself." Kenshin said. "No matter how strong Yukari or I get. I know we will always be equals."

Ryuujin reached forward grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You talk as if you can predict the future and everything's going to be alright. You don't know what could happen tomorrow, next week or next year!"

Kenshin placed his hand on Ryuujin's wrist. "Like I said, I believe in her, and myself. I don't need foresight for that."

Ryuujin's glare deepened. Kenshin however smiled. "I see. You're concerned about us, aren't you?"

"!" Ryuujin's eyes widened for a moment. "Concerned nothing! Why would I be concerned over you! I never once said that."

"You didn't have to." Kenshin said calmly moving Ryuujin's hand away from him.

"_? !" Ryuujin watched him do this silently, stunned. "When did I loosen my grip? !"_

Kenshin stared up at Ryuujin. "You know Ryuujin...no, Shin Tatsu, over this past month I've found I don't hate you as much as I thought I did."

"?" Ryuujin said nothing his face twisting in confusion.

Kenshin grinned. "As a matter o fact...I kinda want to find out what makes you so damned Avaricious and see if I can help you find it."

"? !" Ryuujin stared at him his shock clearly etched on his face.

Kenshin opened his eyes. "Why does it shock you? You've spent the last couple of months helping me, isn't it normal for me to want to repay you?"

"I haven't been doing it because I wanted to you idiot!" Ryuujin snapped.

Kenshin shakes his head with a carefree smile. "I wonder about that, given what supposedly happened to your last student." "Maybe, you wanted to take on another student, but you being the Dragon God kinda put the kibash on it."

Ryuujin remained silent. Kenshin chuckled. "Odd as it may sound Shin Tatsu, I have come to consider you a friend again...like when I was a child, when you were my goki." "I know there was a time when you felt the same way." He extended his hand out to Ryuujin. "I'd like for us to return to that."

Ryuujin absorbed the carefree look on his face. He felt his rage building. _"How dare he just sit there and talk like he knows me!" "Like he knows what I've lost!" _

"PISS OFF!" Ryuujin shouts slamming his fist into Kenshin's face knocking him on his ass.

"Kenshin!" Negi shouts running up to them with Yukari.

"What the hell was that all about? !" Yukari demanded.

"Stay out of it." Ryuujin said glaring over at her.

"No I just saw you punch him I want to know what's going on!" Yukari shouts.

"Yukari." Kenshin said getting back to his feet. "It's fine." He smirked over at Ryuujin. "Nice punch Shin Tatsu." "HOW'S MINE? !" He said punching Ryuujin in the face putting him on his ass.

Ryuujin sprung back up. "Not bad." He punched his fist into his palm. "You sure you want to do this boy?" "At your current power and skill I'd eviscerate you."

"Regretfully, that is true." Kenshin said. "But, I also know you don't like to pick an unripe fruit." "You wouldn't fight me seriously right now no matter what I did."

Ryuujin narrows his eyes at Kenshin. "What are you suggesting?"

"Let me finish my training, meet Undine and Gnome and master their powers as much as I can and then...I'll kick your scaly ass."

"You plan to fight an elemental master with only intermediate mastery of the elements?" Ryuujin said. "Are you daft?"

"How bout two elementalists then?" Kenshin and Ryuujin turn to Yukari who had Ryuuga pointed at Ryuujin's chest.

"Yukari, I appreciate your concern, but..." Kenshin said.

"You're on." Ryuujin said. "I mean let's face it kid, She lost control of my Avarice and it's only a matter of time before your imouto and mother do as well." "It's more prudent for you two to take me on together."

"Very well." Kenshin said.

"You better not screw up our training in the meantime." Yukari said.

"Isn't Yama teaching you anyway?" Ryuujin said.

"Yes, but you're the only one who can tutor people in the powers of the elements." Yukari said.

"Speaking of which." Ryuujin said. "Think fast!" He lunged toward Yukari ZanRyuu at the ready.

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes before taking a breath. As soon as ZanRyuu came within breathing distance of her she rolled to the left and drove her palm right into his chest knocking him back.

"!" Ryuujin stared at her. He smirked. "Ah...so you've obtained intermediate mastery of Undine's power. Judging from your fight with Yondai and how long you lasted against the Tsurugi no Kami you also have intermediate mastery over Gnome as well." "Interesting."

"Why's that?" Yukari said.

"Kenshin here has also mastered his elements." Ryuujin said. "Now..I won't push you to meet the other two just yet, so continue to train."

Ryuujin disappeared. _**"I will be looking forward to our fight, when it takes place." **_He said his voice echoing in Yukari's head as well.

"_So will we." Kenshin and Yukari thought._

"So you've mastered Undine's power?" Kenshin asks turning to Yukari. "What was the problem before?"

"Undine kept saying my heart was in disarray." Yukari replied smiling. "Meaning what happened, yesterday needed to happen."

Kenshin closed one of his eyes smiling back at her. "Glad I could help."

"Same here." Negi said wrapping her arms around the twin's waists.

Asuna looked over at them as she took a rest from sparring with Setsuna. _"Those three are getting awfully chummy." "Won't Yukari's boyfriend be kind of offended, even if Kenshin is her brother?"_

(break)

_Meanwhile in Makai._

Luka and Alice had made port in island that Masouen laid on. Luka recalled that the people here enjoyed their isolation from the rest of the world. Maou thought if they weren't actively trying to incur his wrath then it wasn't worth the time to send soldiers down there as it was the furthest point away from Rashoumen and the geography of where Rashoumen was as well as the southern island having a mountain range on the southern rim made the port town they were in the only accessible point.

Luka inhales. "What in the?"

"Hmm...someone must have went into heat and left their window open." Alice said.

"Eeww..." Luka said.

"What?" Alice said.

"It smells like a man." Luka said.

Alice rolled her eyes. Luka grinned beneath his mask and wrapped his arms around the Demon Queen's waist. "Y'know Alice, we are pretty far away from Rashoumen...if one of us succumbed to our lust, it probably wouldn't have an impact on the plan." Luka said.

(whack) 

"Pervert." Alice said slithering away as Luka fell to his knees his hands over his genitals.

"Ooooowwww..." Luka groaned out

(break)

_Later._

Luka and Alice came up on Masouen. It was a modest, quaint village that while being rather big still had that small village feel to it. Luka inhaled again. "Ahhh...gotta love that fresh air."

"I suppose." Alice said.

Luka looked over at her and placed his hand on her shoulder lifting his mask to show her his face. "You know I wouldn't have any problems taking you to that hotel over there and letting chow down on food if we didn't have to leave so soon." He smiled at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah." Alice said. "Disappointing, isn't it?"

"Y'know Alice I like seeing you smile." Luka said. "Even if it does break me financially when you devour five buffets in a row."

"..." Alice turned her head away from him. "What do you think you're saying you idiot?"

"Are you blushing?" Luka leaned in grinning.

(smack!) (thud!)

Alice grabbed his mask smashing it back into Luka's face and planting him into the ground. "If you were anyone else I would have swallowed you whole." "Keep your embarrassing talk up and I may just ignore that restriction.

(gulp) "H-Hai..." Luka said. _"Well at least I know I can still get her flustered, and honestly I think that's the tenth time I've heard that and she still hasn't done it." _

"_He likes seeing my smile, huh." Alice thought. "As embarrassing as that sounds it is...a nice thought." _

Luka got to his feet and dusted himself off. Looking over he saw a familiar face surrounded by four sword wielding demons.

"Hm...looks like she's still looking for her opponent." Alice said. "The one person she can go all out against." She sighed. "I swear one of these days she's gonna get herself killed when she finds them."

"Nah, I'm sure Granberia will be fine." Luka said. "Duck."

Alice and Luka both duck as the four demons go flying over their heads. Luka looks up to see Granberia looking off to the side with a look mixed between depreciation and boredom. "Is there no one who can give me the fight I desire?" She said stabbing her sword into the ground and crossing her arms under her chest.

"Well come on Granberia you can't hold everyone to your standards." Luka said.

Granberia turned her gaze over to Luka. "How do you suppose I find my match as a warrior then?"

"Maybe you need to just step back and let them come to you." Luka advised.

"Step back and wait?" Granberia asks. "That sounds like something a restless warrior would do."

"You fit the bill perfectly there Granberia." Alice said. "Didn't your training to attain a serene mind teach you to be calmer?"

"I suppose, but..I suppose I'm restless because of the plan we're going to put into action soon." Granberia said. "We'll all be wanted demons."

"Which means you'll have all the opponents you could ask for!" Luka said. "Hell you might even get the chance to knock Inutora and Bureijin down a peg!"

This time a small smirk crawled it's way up the dragon warrior's face. "Oh? That is right, but in the meantime Luka, I want you to fight me!"

"!" Luka's eyes widen as Granberia charges him her sword in hand and jumps back as she slashes at his face.

"Don't retreat, that makes it boring." Granberia said.

(slip)

The bottom part of Luka's mask fell to the ground exposing a smirk. Granberia narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny."

Luka pointed at her head or more specifically her headband. "That."

"Hu-" Granberia said.

(slip) (clang)

Granberia looked down to see her armored headband in two equal pieces. "Heh, I haven't been slipping in my training either Gran-Chan."

"Hmph." Granberia continued her charge at Luka clashing her blade against his.

"Although I'm not sure I can give you the challenge you're looking for." Luka said with an uneasy grin. "It's impossible for me to attain my full potential."

"Hm, don't sell yourself short Luka, you may not be the opponent I seek, but you've certainly done more than those four did." Granberia said.

"Yeah, but your power quite frankly scares me sometimes." Luka said.

Granberia scoffs and pushes him away with her sword and charges him once again, trying to get him to make the fight harder for her instead of letting her deadlock him.

"..." As soon as the point of Granberia's sword was within breathing distance of Luka's mask he rolled to the left and slashed upward cutting one of the straps of Granberia's armor off.

"!" Granberia jumped back in surprise holding her now hanging armor with her hand. When she looked at Luka's mask she found there was nothing in the eye holes. _"His eyes are closed? Did he at some point attain a serene mind of his own?" _

"Why are your eyes closed?" Granberia asked. Alice looked over at Luka confused.

"_He's closed his eyes? Is he nuts?" Alice thought._

"Have you ever heard of Zatoichi, Granberia?" Luka asked.

"Zatoichi?" Granberia said.

"It's one way of naming the style used by blind samurai." Luka said. "You could even say it could be the basis for attaining a serene mind." "When you are compromised in such a way you can no longer trust your eyes, you put that trust into your ears and nose which because your eyesight has been shut down may have been improved. It takes years of training to perfect this art to the point that even a normal warrior can become the blind samurai simply by closing their eyes. I, myself have been practicing this art since I was five years old, so for about fifteen years.

"Oho?" Granberia replied. "I see, let's find out how talented you are in that aspect then shall we?"

"As you wish." Luka said readying his greatsword his eyes remaining closed.

Granberia came at Luka swinging her sword in an arcing motion at his left arm. Luka turned and intercepted the strike raising both their swords overhead. "?"

"Kah!" Luka said driving his head into hers knocking her back.

"Ack!" Granberia staggered backward holding her forehead. _"He doesn't waste very many movements. He planned that headbutt from the moment he cut my headband off, knowing his mask was durable enough to withstand it." "For what reason did he cut the strap on my armor plate then?" Granberia thought._

"No movement? At attention Swordswoman of Fire!" Luka said leaping over her and diving downward. _"Demon Skull Beheading!" _

"!" Granberia moved her blade to block his as he drove her into the ground. "Urg..h.."

"Are you taking this seriously, or are you anchoring yourself to my level to get enjoyment out of this fight?" Luka asked. "I can't see why, you didn't do it for them?" He said referring to the four demons she was fighting before.

"Nngh...What a load...you couldn't give me the fight I desire." "That's absurd." Granberia said.

"Because I fear death." Luka said getting to his feet. "You welcome it."

"..." Alice said nothing looking over at Granberia.

Granberia got to her feet. "What do you mean?"

"It means what I said it means." Luka said. "You seek the beautiful death of a warrior in battle, but in reality...what you should seek is a beautiful life as a warrior, fighting for those who can't and protecting those dear to you."

"..." Granberia looked down at her sword seeing her reflection in it.

"I would hate to have to go tell Salamander that her favorite student got herself killed on a fool's quest toward her own demise." Luka said. "I can't give you the fight you wish to enjoy because I neither wish to kill you, nor disable you from fighting any longer."

"..." Granberia continued to eye her sword. _"..Have I been going about looking for my opponent the wrong way?" She thought. "Surely if someone could kill me that would make them my better, but..that would be the end...I wouldn't find anyone else to challenge and I would leave those I care about...like Lady Alipheese and Luka behind especially now when they would need me most." _

"Well?" Luka said.

"Hmph." Granberia said pointing her blade at Luka. "Thank you Luka, for opening my eyes."

Luka looked over and saw the small smile on her face. "Heh, not a problem."

"Now then...let's finish our skirmish shall we?" Granberia said readying her sword as flames spiral and lick around the blade.

"_!" Luka felt uneasiness and fear wash over him. "Vaporizing Rebellion Sword?" "Dammit I need to act fast!" _

Luka charged toward her, and she toward him. Luka took his blade and began slashing in every direction like a chaotic madman.

"_Death Sword Chaos Star!" Luka shouts._

"_Vaporizing Rebellion Sword!" Granberia declared the name of her attack as she met Luka._

"Crap!" _"Taimu Agata!" _Luka said as Granberia's sword fazed through him and his through her.

The two shoot by each other and Luka pants falling to a knee. Granberia turned toward him. "What was that technique you used after _Death Sword Chaos Star?" _

"It's a technique of my right eye, Taimu Agata, or Time Suspension." Luka said. "As it's name implies I can either stop time for myself temporarily or put my body in an alternate dimension, or timeline where your attack never happened."

"Seems like a cheap copout for a warrior." Granberia said.

"I can't use it very often." Luka said. "This is a reason why I can't be your equal, I don't have an answer for your _Vaporizing Rebellion Sword." _"I can't really afford to get wrecked by it so close to the start of the plan either."

"Souka." Granberia said sheathing her sword. "Very well then we'll call it my victory."

"No shit." Luka said getting to his feet. He looks up and sees the sun setting. "Ah crap! It's turning to night time. I really don't want to make tracks to Shin Tatsu's Mansion at night."

"I have a room at the hotel if you don't mind covering for payment for you and Lady Alipheese." Granberia said.

Luka looked over at Alice. "You mind?"

"Not at all." Alice said. Luka tosses her some money. "What's this?"

"You go make the payment and wolf down something." Luka said walking over and picks up Granberia's headband. "Granberia come with me to the Weapon and Armor shop."

"...?" Granberia walked with him in that direction. Upon entering the blacksmith behind the counter turned to them.

"Ahh, a young couple, what can I do for ya?" He said.

Granberia narrowed her eyes. Luka cleared his throat. "As inviting a situation that is we aren't together." "We just had a sparring match and I sliced off a few things."

"Oh? Shame. I saw you two out there, you would make a great team." He said.

Granberia meanwhile looked over at him. _"An inviting situation to him?" She looked herself over. "..." _

Luka walked up to the counter and set the headband down. "You think you can put that back together?"

"A meager task." The blacksmith said. "I'll have it finished tomorrow."

Luka nodded. "Also I'll need one of these leather fastening straps." He said grabbing it off a display on the wall.

"Very well." "That will be 1680 Gold Pieces for the job and the item." He said.

"Jeez." Luka said placing the money on the counter. "Thanks."

He left the shop with Granberia in tow and passed the strap to her. "Replace the armor strap I sliced when you get the chance."

"Right." Granberia said. The two make their way into the hotel when a chef runs by. "We need three more orders of...well EVERYTHING!" "That Echidna's a glutton!"

Luka shook his head chuckling. "Fateburn Alice at work."

"Lady Alipheese..." Granberia sighed. "Come on I'll take you to our room."

"Our?" Luka said.

"It's a three person bedroom, but I only paid for one bed." Granberia said.

"OooK." Luka said. _"I didn't even know you could do that." Luka thought._

The two enter the room and Granberia closes and locks the door. Luka drew the blinds and removed his mask. "?" Granberia said. "You dyed your hair?"

"I ran into Alma Elma and had her change it for me." Luka said. "You know, because I look like that dude Maou wanted me to have taken out."

Granberia nods. "I suppose." She lifts her armor over her head removing it

"...!" Luka looks back wide-eyed at Granberia's now nude form.

"?" Granberia looked back over at him. "What? You've seen me plenty of times before."

"Yeah, but still doesn't make it any less arousing...er...embar-" Luka would have said more if it was not for the fact that the slender dragon woman and grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him to one of the beds. He felt his cheeks flushing as she stared down at him. "Gran...beria?"

"So, seeing my body exposed arouses you hm?" Granberia said with a small smile, and narrowed eyes.

"..." Luka remained silent.

"Not saying anything?" Granberia asked.

"'Fraid you might try to break my neck." Luka said.

"..Hm." Granberia said.

"Wha-" Luka said only to be cut off.

"Mmm..." Granberia moaned softly as her lips pressed softly to Luka's.

"

"Mm? !" Luka moaned back surprised.

Granberia pulled away. "Not today anyway, I feel aroused..."

"H..Huh?" Luka said in confusion.

Not waiting to ask or even for his acceptance Granberia slipped downward and pulled off his pants. "Nnn...the smell of sweat and of a man's natural musk...surely if you let out this type of scent...I won't be able to hold myself back" Her eyes narrow as she sticks her tongue out and give's Luka's penis a long lick from base to tip.

"Ahh!" Luka whined out loud at how slow she was going.

"Nn...mm..it has such a dirty taste...I'll savor it further." Granberia said

(sluurrrpp!)

Granberia continued to lick his cock letting her tongue wrap and slide up and down his shaft. It almost seemed like she was trying to lick him clean, as she got the taste she wanted.

"Ah...Ahh.." Luka moaned. _"Damn...the usually reserved, dignified Swordswoman of Fire is licking my dick clean..!" _

Over and over again she licks him up and down savoring the taste of his cock. Soon his cock was covered in her warm saliva.

"Nngh..." Luka groaned. The feeling to him was excruciatingly teasing. Granberia's tongue felt similar to a cat's tongue. He could hear the sounds of her quiet licking as they mixed in with the watery sounds of her saliva and breathing.

"Nnn..."

(slurrpp!)

Granberia moaned softly as she continued her work switching her tongue over to the neck and head of his cock poking the tip of her tongue at it. After that was clean she moved the the back of his cock letting her tongue run up and down.

"Ahh...Gr-Granberia.." Luka whispered softly.

"Mmmnn." Granberia moaned as she kept her relentless tongue assault going. Seeing as he was cleaned she moved her tongue back to the head and began poking his urethra slit with the tip of her tongue lapping up any precum that came out.

"Nngh..!" Luka grunted. "If you keep that up Granberia I'll cum in no time."

(sluurrpp!)

"Good...cum." Granberia softly spoke. "I'll accept all of your male juice..." She doubled her efforts attacking his cock relentlessly, filling with excitement at the prospect of his orgasm.

"Nnghh!" Luka groaned grasping the bedsheets underneath him

A blast of sperm hit the back of Granberia's mouth followed by another, and another. "Nnmm!" "Nnn..." She moved her tongue back to his tip as he continued to cum. Luka wasn't even sure it was possible how fast she was licking him at this moment.

"D-Damn! As I'm ejaculating..!"Luka said.

"Is it not good?" Granberia asked.

"It's not bad, just...new." Luka panted writhing in unbearable pleasure as Granberia licked his slit scooping up any and all leftover semen.

"More..." Granberia said as she licked him more. "This isn't enough to satisfy me...I want to taste more of your male juice."

"Ahhnn..." Luka gasped softly.

Granberia closed her lips around the tip of Luka's penis focusing her full attention on it and it alone. Luka quivered as his sensitivity had not yet faded from this area and his waist began shaking from side to side involuntarily. "Nnn...your taste...is filling my mouth..."

"Does it taste good...?" Luka asked breathlessly.

"Yes..." Granberia replied as she frantically began sucking on the tip running her tongue across the glans. The force slowly gets stronger and more crazed as the dragon knight started to fully give in to her primal lust.

"Ahh...s-so hard...!" Luka gasped.

Granberia ignored his whining voice and continued her frenzied blowjob. Luka, in an effort to make it last a little longer attempts to free himself from her mouth, but she merely repositions herself and resumes. Her lustful mouth soon gives Luka his second orgasm.

"Your...semen.." Granberia panted. "Let out a lot of it...for me..."

"You could tell?" Luka said with an uneasy grin.

"Your penis is twitching like crazy inside my mouth." Granberia replied.

"Ahh! !" Luka cried out as his orgasm hits him.

"Mmmnnn! !" Granberia moaned hard into him as her mouth filled with his semen again. She resumes her sucking as if it had not happened however all the more hungry for more. With each spurt of cum she sucked it out of him.

(gulp)

"If you had been anyone else to give me a challenge like you did earlier...I would never let you go..." Granberia said.

"I'm truly flattered." Luka said.

"So for now...allow me to treat myself to your juice." "You owe it to me for your surrender." Granberia said.

"Y..Yeah." Luka said. "Take...as much as you like."

(break)

_The Next Day._

Luka and Alice had already left Masouen. "So did you have fun last night?" Alice asked.

"As bout as much fun as a guy can have letting a lady give him an all night blowjob." Luka said.

"All night?" Alice said. "You must be downright exhausted."

"Exhausted? No. Sore? Yes." Luka said groaning. "I think I have a permanent imprint of her lips on the neck of my dick."

"Why did you let her go for that long?" Alice asked.

"Something about me owing her as much as she wanted from me for losing to her." Luka said. "She just wanted that much."

"I see." Alice said. _"Hm, if Granberia was able to corral him into that much, I wonder what he would do for me?" She thought stroking her chin in thought._

Luka sighed. "Why the hell do female demons like me so much?" "I can't be much different that other male demons."

"Actually you kind of are." Alice said. "A lot of the males these days are concerned with getting power and neglect their mates and other female demons." "You on the other hand are powerful enough and actually give them the attention they want and deserve." "You're also a bit of a playboy which usually would put women off, but thanks to the other males neglect and your kind heart they are attracted to you rather than repulsed."

"Hm...do you think that way?" Luka asked.

"..." Alice said nothing slithering forward leaving Luka behind.

"Jeez." Luka said. "She says all those nice things and then can't tell me about her own perspective." "Hey Alice wait up!"

(break)

_Back with Kenshin and the others._

Kenshin was watching over the proceedings of the classes festival project buildup. He yawned loudly into his hand. _"Jeez Shin Tatsu really laid into me yesterday."_

Anyway while he was shaking the cobwebs out of his head. The girl's were talking amongst themselves about something. "Hey have you guys read the latest article in the Mahora Newspaper?"

"The one about the World Tree plaza?" Yuuna asked. "It sounds interesting, but I can't really put too much stock into it."

"Actually it might be true." Misora said. "Supposedly two years ago a couple who was said to be an impossible match confessed at the Plaza and they're still dating to this day."

"I actually heard that Yukari-San and her boyfriend confessed at the plaza." Kazumi said.

"And how did you hear about that?" Yukari said from the behind her. "We like our secrets to remain just so."

"Aw that's no fun." Kazumi said. "Anyway, we have an example here in class. Why not try it out for yourselves."

The article got passed around and more than a few eyes darted in the direction of Kenshin. "Uhm...Onee-Chan?" Miyuki said as everyone began talking amongst themselves.

"Hm?" Yukari said. "What is it Miyuki?"

"D-Does that plaza thing really work?" Miyuki asked.

"?" Yukari stared at her curiously. "Why do you ask? Got someone you like?"

"U-Uhm...h-hai." Miyuki stammered.

Yukari smiled rubbing behind her ears. "Miyuki, I really can't say for sure." "After all I've loved the guy I love for years." "The plaza just seemed like the right place to do it."

Kenshin sneezed over on the other side of the room prompting both sisters to look at him. Yukari looked back at Miyuki seeing her eyes peeling away from him with a small blush. _"Wait...you don't think?"_

"_**Wouldn't surprise me." Godai said.**_

Yukari stroked her chin in thought before getting an idea and walking over to Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin."

"Hm?" Kenshin said turning to her. "Oh Yukari, what's up?"

"Didn't your jacket get a large hole cut in the back in your last training session with Shin Tatsu?" Yukari said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "I was thinking of asking Misa to fix it for me."

"Aw why do that?" Yukari said. "Miyuki can sew too y'know. She did make your eyepatch."

"...Miyuki's busier than Misa...?" Kenshin said.

"Oh don't give me that." Yukari said. "She'll make time for her Onii-Chan."

"Fine." Kenshin said walking up to Miyuki with jacket in hand.

"Say Secchan do you have anyone in mind to ask?" Konoka asked as Kenshin walked by them.

"Uuuahhmm...n-no..not really." Setsuna said. "Do you Ojou-Sama?"

"Well if Negi-Chan wasn't already dating Ken-kun I'd ask him." Konoka said. Setsuna nodded muttering an agreement.

"Really? What's the big deal about that baka?" Asuna said.

"He's nice once you get to know him Asuna." Konoka said. "Say Secchan why don't you ask Ken-kun? !" She kidded.

Setsuna's cheeks flushed. "Wh-What? ! O-Ojou-Sama he's taken and what's more you have feelings for him!"

Kenshin sneezed again as he approached Miyuki. "Hey Miyuki."

"Yes? !" Miyuki said an octave higher than usual not realizing he was behind her.

"Uh...you OK?" Kenshin said concerned.

Miyuki took a breath to calm her heart. "Y-Yeah, you just startled me."

"Sorry, I just need to ask you something if it's not too much trouble." Kenshin said holding a hand in behind his head smiling sympathetically.

"Eh? What is it?" Miyuki asked.

He hands her his jacket. "Could you find time to sew that back up?" Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Miyuki said looking it over. "I have the supplies on me if you want it done now."

"Can we stop talking about my situation with Takahata-Sensei? !" Asuna shouts.

Miyuki sighs. "Can we leave here first though I can't concentrate with all this racket."

"Sure." Kenshin said as they slipped out of the classroom and walked toward an empty classroom. "What did Asuna mean by her situation with Takamichi?"

"I heard that Asuna-Chan's been trying to work up the courage to confess to him." Miyuki said. She smiled at Kenshin. "Kinda like Onee-Chan did huh?"

Kenshin smiled back knowing she already knew about him and Yukari. "Yeah." He had enjoyed seeing Yukari's smile as it occurred more frequently, but Miyuki's was always infectious making him smile as well.

The two walk into the empty class room and Miyuki pulls out one of the chairs and sits down. A seal shines on her arm and she takes out a sewing needle and black thread. "Alright." She takes a breath and goes about her work.

"You've got some real skill when it comes to this Miyuki." Kenshin commented. "Have you ever thought about charging for repairs?"

"Nah, I just like doing it." Miyuki said.

"Well if you want I'll buy you something after school." Kenshin said.

"Eh?" Miyuki said her face flushing ever so slightly. "Mm...you don't have to Onii-Chan."

"I don't mind." Kenshin said.

Soon the hole in the jacket was fixed. "Done. Now if he rips it up again bring it back to me again."

"I'll be sure to do that." Kenshin said.

Miyuki lifts up the jacket to show the repairs. "..." Kenshin remained silent his cheeks flushing at another sight. Somehow Miyuki had sewn his jacket together with her skirt and when the jacket was lifted, her skirt was as well exposing her purple panties.

Miyuki didn't seem to notice. "Is something wrong Onii-Chan?" "I'm pretty sure it's completely fixed."

"Well...there's not really a problem with your work..." Kenshin said. _"THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY? !" He thought._ "...but." Kenshin trailed off again. _"What in the fuck Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin? ! You're dating two girls and now can't tear your eyes away from your imouto's panties? !"_

"Onii-Chan?" Miyuki said looking over at him smiling, completely oblivious to the current situation.

"Uh...Miyuki." Kenshin said. "I can't exactly take that jacket right now."

"Eh?" Miyuki said. "Why?"

"Your skirt..." Kenshin said.

"My skirt?" Miyuki said finally looking down at her work again. "..."

"You get it now?" Kenshin asks.

Miyuki quickly covers herself. "K...KYYAAAA! ! !" She screams as her face flushes beet red. "GOMEN ONII-CHAN GOMEN!" She said darting out of the room in a panic. Kenshin's jacket still sewn to her skirt.

Kenshin walks out of the classroom knowing he couldn't catch her right now if he tried. _"Well...that was embarrassing."_

Ryuujin facepalmed inside Kenshin's mind as did Arika. _"Tell me about it." _They both said.

"Kenshin what happened?" He turned to find Negi walking up to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kenshin said. At Negi's look he waved his hand. "This time it's seriously nothing major, Miyuki and I just kinda embarrassed one another."

"Oh." Negi said. "Will she be alright?"

"Yeah, she probably just took off toward the dorms." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Later_

_Dorms._

"Wait a second." Asuna said. "You want me...to.

"You want me...a guy who is in a relationship as it is..." Kenshin said.

"To go on a date with her/him? !" Kenshin and Asuna both said pointing at each other.

"Well come on Aniki, you're the only one here that's a guy that has dating experience." Chamo said.

"Ok then." Kenshin said. "Another problem. Have you cleared this with..."

"I'm Ok with it." Negi said.

"Oh come on!" Kenshin said throwing his hands up in the air. "Alright another problem, Asuna doesn't exactly like me and I'm like half Takamichi's age if that's what this is about."

"Not to mention the personality is different." Asuna said.

"Got you covered." Chamo said. "I ordered these candies off MahoNet."

"Ah the age changing pills." Kenshin said. "Well with that I could certainly bridge the age gap."

"Can I try one?" Konoka said taking a red pill out.

"Hey let me try one too." Negi said taking another red one out.

The two both popped the pills into their mouths and becane enshrouded in smoke. Kenshin blinked at them both. They had obviously grown if the fact that the buttons on their jeans and Negi's shirt had popped open and were struggling to remain fastened respectively.

Negi raised her arms behind her head grabbing a handful of her hair smiling. "What do you think Kenshin? This is your future after all."

"Ahem...the future is good." Kenshin said grinning.

"Look at my sexy and mature charm Asuna!" Konoka said

"Wow that's effective." Asuna said.

"Hm." Kenshin said taking out his photo album.

"What is it Kenshin?" Negi asked.

"I'll do it, but.. " He looks over at the red age candy in his hand. "I just hope I don't run into Mom while I'm doing it."

(break)

_Afternoon_

Kenshin was walking toward the coffee shop where he had agreed to meet Asuna. He had already taken the age up candy and now looked roughly between the ages of 27 and 32. He had noticed that it had given him a little stubble. _"Funny I figured I would have more of a beard at this age."_

He froze as a sense of foreboding washed over him. _**"RRRYYUUUSHHIIINNN! ! !"**_

"_OH FUCK!" _Kenshin thought turning around just in time to be pinned into the wall by a very furious looking Hikari.

"Just where in the hell have you been Ryuushin!" Hikari said. "We all thought you were dead!"

"He still is!" Kenshin shouts.

"Eh?" Hikari said. _"That voice." _

"Hahh...haahh...haaahhhh..." Kenshin panted as Hikari released him.

"Ken-Chan?" Hikari said. "Why and how do you look so much like Ryuushin?"

Kenshin sighed and explained what he was doing. As soon as she understood it she scratched the back of her head with a bashful smile. "Oh...I'm sorry Ken-Chan I just kind reacted when I saw your face."

"Trust me Mom if Dad was still walking this earth I'd be right there next to you hunting him down." Kenshin said grinning.

"Ah ha ha ha." Hikari laughed. "But...y'know..."

Kenshin felt his face heat up as a warm smile appeared on his mother's face. She walked up to him. "If...this were another time...another place..."

Kenshin's eyes widen slightly as her hand found it's way to the back of his neck. _"Is...Is she going to..?" _

"..." Hikari began pulling him down muttering something under her breath.

"!" Kenshin set his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. Hikari giggled however. "Did you actually think I was going to kiss you Ken-Chan?"

"..." Kenshin's face flushed looking away.

"Hm hm hm...like I said...if it was another time..maybe I would." Hikari said making Kenshin's head jerk toward her blushing. "Ok OK Ken-Chan I'll quit." "You have fun now."

"Wh-Whatever." Kenshin said. Hikari giggled again and left her son alone. He started walking along his path again. _"Why'd she call me Kenshin-Shishou?" He thought stroking his chin in thought. "Hmm...was the Slayer of Ryuujin Mom and Dad's master?" "Haven't they mentioned it before?" _

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't seen the girl falling toward him. He had heard the shouts of concern from her friends and turned to catch her. "Hm? Ah Ako-San." He said. "Playing in a band are ya? Maybe I'll swing by your performance some time."

"Eh?" Ako said looking back at him. Kenshin walked on leaving her to deal with the questioning of her friends.

A little while along his walk a certain pair of Inu Youkai noticed him. "Huh?" "That handsome looking old dude." Kotarou said.

"...hmm." Atsuki said. "Familiar."

Meanwhile with Asuna she was waiting impatiently for her partner in this practice date. "Ahh...jeez Chamo was all like 'Just wait until you see Aniki's new look,' and after I already said I didn't need practice." She felt an involuntary quiver run through her body, _"Jeez...I don't need to be the one getting nervous here." _

"Sorry I was late getting here. I kinda ran into someone." Asuna turns her head to find Kenshin.

"_!" Asuna stared at him. "Holy crap...he kinda does look the part." "Matte...why...does he look so familiar like this?" _

She shook those thoughts out of her head for the time being as Kenshin spoke. "You look good." He complimented.

"Eh?" Asuna said looking herself over. She was wearing a white dress vest with a black underdress, a belted skirt and dress sandals with socks attached to them. "Er...thanks?"

Kenshin smiled. "Part of dates is giving compliments to the person you're dating." "Whenever Negi and I are out on a date I make it a point to tell her how pretty she looks at least once."

"H-Hey look just because you look like a handsome adult doesn't mean you can put the moves on me!" Asuna said. "Let's just get that straight right now."

"Hm? You think I'm handsome?" Kenshin said looking himself over in the window of the coffee shop. At her glare he waved his hands out in front of him. "Look Asuna I decided to do this to help you ease into the idea of dating a guy as old as Takamichi."

"He's not that old!" Asuna said.

"He's like twice our age!" Kenshin said exasperatedly. He held his hand up in front of her before she could say anything more. "Look. I wanted to do this because I felt like doing something for you as thanks for taking care of Negi all this time when I wasn't able to."

"It wasn't by choice y'know." Asuna grumbled.

"You can say that Asuna, but what you can't do is not look worried as hell when Negi does something dangerous." Kenshin said grinning.

Asuna glared at him unable to retort. Kenshin looked over the area. "Oh hey you want some ice cream?" She nodded and Kenshin went over and bought a couple of cones

"Aren't you trying to be like..making me nervous?" Asuna asked whilst licking her cone

"You plan to ask out Takamichi, a genuine nice guy." Kenshin said. "He doesn't make people nervous so neither will I."

"..." Asuna looks away. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Kenshin said smiling as she looked back.

Asuna's cheeks flushed and she punched Kenshin in the cheek. "Stop that!"

"..." Kenshin merely laughed her off and they made their way around Mahora.

"You aren't mad that I keep hitting you?" Asuna asked after awhile.

"Nah, I'm kinda used to it thanks to Yukari." Kenshin said.

"Yukari does the same things?" Asuna said.

"Kinda." Kenshin said. "Kinda has a few of the same quirks as you."

The pair walks into a crowded area. "Hm? Isn't this the Tatsumiya Shrine?" "I wonder how much Mana was paid to let people use this place?"

"She doesn't talk too much so I wouldn't know." Asuna said. "The university students set up most of the stuff here with the help of a few local shopkeepers."

"Wow." Kenshin said crossing his arms. He looks over and sees floss for sale. "...?" "Candy made out of floss?" He said _"And Slyph calls me weird." He thought._

Asuna laughed to herself seeing him only reading the sign. "It's another way of saying cotton candy."

"Oh is that right?" Kenshin said. "Well, so it is. Want any?"

"I'm fine." Asuna declined.

"Ok." Kenshin said walking off with her.

"Hey a shooting game." Asuna said looking over to her right.

"Want to play?" Kenshin asks.

"Sure, might as well enjoy myself even if this is a practice date." Asuna said.

Kenshin grinned and paid for a couple of rounds. The man running the stand went to hand him a rifle when Kenshin shook his head pulling out a roll of coins. "I'm gonna need you to pick these back up for me when I'm done."

"Whatever you say." He said. "Don't blame me wh-"

(smack!)

The man's eyes widen looking over at one of the fallen targets. "What the he-" 

(Smack Smack Smack!)

Several more targets fell to the ground. Kenshin cursed looking down at his hand. "Outta coins."

"J-Just take your coins back and step aside please." He said. "Pick your prize after your date is finished." He turned to Asuna. "Please tell me you'll be using a gun."

"Yeah, Yeah." Asuna said taking a rifle in hand.

(rapid gunfire)

Kenshin whistled as several targets fell to the ground. "Nice Asuna." He complimented. He took out another roll of coins and began firing them. "Let's make a competition out of it shall we?"

"You won't beat me Kenshin!" Asuna said. "When it comes to stuff that doesn't need brainpower I'm the best!"

"Ha!" Kenshin said grinning.

"You two need to stop or you will shoot down all the prizes before the festival even starts." The man grumbled handing Kenshin his coins back.

"Sorry." Kenshin said

"Yeah for going nuts with it we won't take anything." Asuna said.

"Whatever just get moving and enjoy yourselves elsewhere." He said.

Kenshin and Asuna nod and move along. The former looks over and sees people throwing balls as hard as they could at a man in a rubber suit standing in front of a target. "Huh? That...seems masochistic."

"Maso...chistic?" Asuna mumbled confused.

"Means you like pain." Kenshin said.

"Oh." Asuna said. The two make their way over to it. Kenshin paid for Asuna, as he was worried he might seriously injure the guy if he tried. Once they were done there the couple made their way over to a mask shop.

"Hey Asuna you're into this right?" Kenshin said holding a mask that looked like a Japanese middle-aged Hitler.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Asuna laughed merrily.

"Heh heh heh heh." Kenshin chuckled putting the mask away. He purchased a cat mask for her and continued on with her in tow. They made their way toward a paddle fishing game where they were being watched.

"Wow...Asuna looks like she's having a good time." Konoka said.

"They seem to be treating this date like any other." Setsuna said.

"Ahhnn!" Chamo said. "What's Aniki doing? ! He's supposed to be making her nervous!"

"Chamo-kun, Kenshin-kun has his own way of dating." Negi said. "It doesn't involve making his date nervous." "He's never once made me nervous during a date...well..not intentionally anyway."

"What's going on over here?" Negi turned around to find Yukari walking up to her. She looked over to see Kenshin and Asuna. "What's Asuna and an aged up Kenshin doing together over there?"

Negi pulled Yukari close to her. "I wanted to help Asuna get some dating experience so I loaned Kenshin-kun out to her. Sorry for not taking it up with you."

"I see." Yukari whispered back. "Well there's something I need to talk with you about later if you don't mind."

"OK." Negi said.

Chamo scurried down and took Negi's pactio card with Kenshin. _"Alright now to make this work."_

Back with Asuna and Kenshin the former whined slightly holding a ripped paper paddle. "I've never been good with games that require fine movements."

Kenshin smiled softly. "You used too much force is all." "Want me to help you?"

"Uhm...s-sure." Asuna said.

Kenshin knelt down behind her and reached over pressing his chest against her back and grabbing her wrist as she grabbed a paddle.

"_...He's not Takahata-Sensei!" Asuna chanted in a mantra like fashion as her cheeks flushed brightly._

Kenshin noticed her deepening blush, but chose not to comment on it. "OK..."

"Wh-What are you doing?" Asuna whispered.

"These kind of things happen on dates." Kenshin said.

Slowly Kenshin scooped up a fish. "There." He said backing away letting her admire her own handiwork.

"Ahh..." Asuna said looking away. "Th-Thanks for your help."

"Not a problem." Kenshin said.

"_Aniki, Aniki!" "What are you doing? !" Chamo said._

"_What the? Chamo? !" Kenshin thought having tied his pactio card into his hair in case Negi needed to get in touch with him. "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm taking Asuna out on a date like you freakin' wanted!" _

"_Yeah, but you're screwing up! How is she supposed to practice without feeling nervous about it? !" Chamo said. _

"_Chamo, a good relationship doesn't form after the first date." Kenshin thought. "She'll already feel nervous when she asks Takamichi so what's the big deal? !" He said waving his arm around before grabbing something. "Huh...soft? Oh crap."_ _He looked over and saw his hand had grasped Asuna's left breast and was lifting it up slightly._

"Aahhh!" Asuna yelped as Kenshin retracted his hand like it had been burned.

"I'm sorry!" Kenshin said.

"_Nice accident!" Chamo said._

Kenshin stumbled trying to get up when Asuna's weight hit him knocking him over on his back. His sight came back to him and he found himself staring at Asuna's panties. _"WHY AND HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? !" Kenshin thought._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ! !" Asuna screeched punching Kenshin high into the air.

(crash!)

Kenshin landed on his back bouncing off the pavement past Konoka, Setsuna, Negi, Chamo and Yukari. "Ooowww..." He groaned.

Asuna stormed up to Chamo and smacked him with her fan. "You stupid pervy ermine! !"

"How'd you know it was me? !" Chamo said.

"You're holding the damned pactio card!" Asuna said.

"Eh?" Negi said looking over herself taking out her cards. "Hey Kenshin's card is missing!"

Asuna bowed toward her and Yukari. "I'm sorry for hurting Kenshin I just kinda reacted."

"It's fine." Yukari said. "Just remember not to strike his heart."

"Right." Asuna said.

_(break)_

_Sunset._

"Sorry for wailing on you. It's just you're bigger and stronger than me." Asuna said

"Ah ha ha ha." Kenshin laughed. "Don't worry about it." "What you did was nothing compared to what Shin Tatsu dishes out at me on a regular basis."

"_**You're goddamn right." Ryuujin huffed with a smirk.**_

"Hey Asuna." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Asuna said questioningly.

"Why do you have a crush on Takamichi?" Kenshin said. "What makes him so special that it erases the age gap."

"That's a little too sudden don't you think?" Asuna said glaring half heartedly at him. "Well when I first came to Mahora I was really young and an orphan. So Takahata-Sensei took care of me." "I really didn't have anyone to depend on."

Asuna reached up and untied the bells in her hair holding them up with both hands. "He's the one who gave me these." She said with a fond smile. "I wear them everyday as thanks." "But..I was still young..so maybe I made some mistakes."

"..." Kenshin said nothing just choosing to stare at her.

"I'm hungry...do you wanna go somewhere to eat?" Asuna said

"Ah...uh..sure." Kenshin said getting to his feet.

The two began walking toward the World Tree Plaza. "So all that's left is to have a good meal, then head to the plaza to practice this confession thing." Kenshin said. "Say didn't we try doing this when Negi, Yukari, Miyuki and I got here?"

Asuna sweatdropped. "I'd rather forget those days. Negi freakin' went to town on you and I was pranking you."

"Well what can I really say? She's head over heels for me." Kenshin said.

Asuna shook her head smiling. "Anyway..Kenshin thanks for taking time out of training to do this for me." "I'll try to muster up the courage to confess to him."

Kenshin nodded smiling as they found themselves standing near the plaza "Alright now..where's a good place to eat?" He wondered. "Hey how about that cafe in front of the World Tree?" "I hear it's fashionable and the food they serve is great." "What do you think Asuna...er...Asuna?"

Asuna stood stock still her eyes locked on a particular couple eating at the cafe. Kenshin looked over at what she was looking at. _"Shizuna and...Takamichi? ! Oh no." _He turned just in time to see Asuna bolting and chased after her.

The two ran by Ako, Misa, Madoka and Sakurako. "Hey isn't that the handsome man we saw earlier?" Sakurako asked.

"He knows Asuna?" Misa wondered.

Kenshin ran into Negi and Yukari as he chased Asuna down. "Whoa. Kenshin what's up did the practice end already?"

"Have you seen Asuna?" Kenshin asked.

"I think she was heading off toward the World Tree." Yukari said.

"Thanks." Kenshin said taking off.

Asuna looked over the ledge of the plaza. "Hahh...I knew it in the end it had to be that didn't it?" "I was suspicious about their relationship for awhile now."

"Asuna!" Kenshin said finally catching up to her. "What's the big deal Asuna? Is it because you saw Shizuna and Takamichi? They could have just been having a friendly outing."

"What do you care?" Asuna said. "I'm just a violent baka who only has a few friends. I have a bad personality that nobody likes...not even Takahata."

"I say you're full of it." Kenshin said. "When I look at you I see a careful, determined beautiful girl." He smiled. "I've always had a bit of a soft spot for you."

Asuna turned around looking him in the eyes. The age pill had lost effect returning Kenshin to his original age. "Kenshin...I."

"I'm sure it was just a friendly outing between the two." Kenshin said. "You still have a chance."

"..." Asuna stared at him for a moment before shaking her head smiling. "Y'know...you really are a nice guy when you want to be."

Kenshin chuckled. "Hey did you know for like two months straight I struggled to confess to Negi?"

"Eh? Why?" Asuna said.

"Why else? I didn't know the attraction was mutual so I was afraid I was gonna get shot down." Kenshin said. "Come on. I'll walk you back to the dorms."

The two trek back toward the dorms. _"Asuna-San. Asuna-San." Negi said._

"_Hm?" Asuna said putting her card to her forehead. _

"_Y'know if you wanna get closer to him I don't mind it." Negi said. _

"_Closer?" Asuna said._

"_Like hand holding or grabbing his arm?" Negi suggested._

Asuna looked over at Kenshin finding him all, but oblivious to what she was doing. _"OK if you say __so." _

Kenshin's brow twitched upward feeling Asuna's arms wrap around his right arm and her head setting against his shoulder. "Asuna?"

"...I just want something to lean on." Asuna said. "Alright?"

"That's fine." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Dorms._

The pair arrived at the door to Asuna's dorm. Kenshin turned to her. "Well..this is it."

"Yeah." Asuna said. "Thanks...for today."

Kenshin smiled. "Anytime." "I had fun."

"..." Asuna pulled Kenshin down to her level. "I did too." She pressed her lips softly to his cheek before running into her dorm room.

"Heh heh heh." Kenshin chuckled to himself. _"Well I guess it's safe to say my relationship with her has improved."_

Kenshin was about to leave the dorms when a voice called out. "Kenshin...!"

"?" Kenshin turned around. _"That sounded like...Miyuki." _He made way toward hers and Yukari's dormroom. When he got there the door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open slightly so it wouldn't make a noise he peered inside.

"...!" Kenshin's eyes widened at what he saw. Miyuki sat at the side of her bed on the floor, his jacket in hand. She brought the jacket up to her face. "O...Onii-Chan.." She said as she took a deep breath. Inhaling the scent of the jacket...Kenshin's scent.

"_What is she...?" Kenshin thought numbly._

When the jacket moved downward, it exposed her face, or more accurately her mouth. Miyuki had her index and middle fingers in her mouth. She soon removed them finding them to be coated in her saliva as she lowers her hand down in between her legs.

"...Kenshin...O..Onii-Chan...I love you..." Miyuki panted out.

Kenshin stared at her his body freezing.

"_I'm glad we aren't arguing anymore." -Kenshin_

"_Me too, because..I.." -Miyuki_

"_Hm?" -Kenshin_

"_Because I love Onii-Chan." -Miyuki_

"_Ah..." -Kenshin_

"_And I don't mean as just a sister either." -Miyuki_

Kenshin recalled their conversation after their fight as he watched her...unable to turn his eyes away.

"Ahhh!" Miyuki cried out as her fingers finally slipped inside her womanhood. "Kenshin...Kenshin!" She let herself go throwing her head back moaning as her fingers thrust in and out of her. "Kenshin...Onii-Chan's..." "MMM!" She bit back a loud moan as she pinched down on her clitoris.

Miyuki fell forward her face hitting the floor and her butt hiked up into the air. "O..Onii-Chan...d...don't stop!" She panted out her fingers plunging in and out of her pussy with reckless abandon.

Outside the door Kenshin too was panting as his heart raced. He clenched his fist as tears rolled down his cheeks both from the pain of his arrhythmic heart striking at him and the fact that while he was focusing on Negi and Yukari he had completely blown off Miyuki's own confession of love to him. He shuddered at the thought of how it must of made her feel. _"Dammit." _He took off not wanted to be in this place he was in for another second. It was already too late as the images of his imouto that he just witnessed were seared into his mind.

Kenshin burst in the door of Evangeline's cottage. "Eh?" "Ken-Chan?" Hikari said sitting on the couch.

Kenshin looked down and noticed two full bottles of wine. "Gimme that!" He shouts taking both bottles and guzzling them down.

"Ah Wait Ken-Chan you'll make yourself sick!" Hikari said.

(thud!)

Kenshin hit the floor passed out completely drunk. Hikari knelt down and checked his vitals, sighing when she found them to be normal. "My oh my...what's going on with you now?"

Kenshin was moved to the couch and Hikari sighed again. "Well whatever it is...I'm sure you'll be handle it."

Kenshin coughed after she went to her room. _"M...Miyuki." He thought._

(chapter end)

Kenshin: Now my little sister has the hots for me?

Draconis: It is a harem story...and I don't care about the incest taboo.

Serizawa: Are you ever gonna stop attracting women?

Draconis: Good question.

Anyway, Kenshin's relationship with Asuna improves and he Negi and Yukari move along as a happy successful love triangle. What will Kenshin do now that he's recalled Miyuki's confession coupled with what he saw. Find out next time!

Draconis678 out


	46. Addressing the Confession

Draconis: Hmm?

Miyuki: What are you looking for?

Draconis: Kenshin cleared out.

Miyuki: Eh? Well...so he did.

Draconis: (under his breath) Wonder if it has anything to do with the ending to last chapter

Miyuki: (hears it anyway) By the way Draconis, you do know that you don't have the luxury of time for romance storylines right now right?

Draconis: Yeah Yeah. I really only have you and one other person ready to go.

Negima: Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 46

Addressing the Confession.

Draconis: Lets go.

(start) (A/N: And what better place to start than...)

_Early Morning_

_Evangeline's Resort._

Kenshin ducked under a slash from Ryuujin's ZanRyuu and lunged forward. _"Thunder Thrust!"_

"Hmph." Ryuujin said rolling out of the way and backhanding Kenshin across the head from behind.

"Arg!" Kenshin grunted in pain, but rolled forward as Ryuujin slashed downward.

"So you've already gotten _Thunder Thrust_ down eh?" Ryuujin said.

"Like I said before." Kenshin said. "It looked like a high speed lunge and stab so I treated it as such."

"Very well then." Ryuujin said storing ZanRyuu away. "We're done for today."

"?" Kenshin said. "What do you mean? We've barely worked out."

"Well for one, I'm kind of obligated to take it easy on you because of that fucked up heart of yours." Ryuujin said looking at his fingernails. "If you get yourself killed Yama and the other gods will have my ass."

"Other gods?" Kenshin said narrowing his eyes curiously.

"What you didn't think that more gods existed?" Ryuujin asked. "Of course there are more gods you twit."

"And they're interested in me because?" Kenshin asked.

"Hell if I know." Ryuujin said. "I'm a relatively new god."

"What other gods are there?" Kenshin asked.

"I've only met a few. I tend not to spend a lot of time in the Realm of Divinity." Ryuujin said.

"Realm of Divinity?" Kenshin muttered confused.

"It's one of the names for what you mortals call heaven." Ryuujin said. "If I had to guess I'd say Ryuushin's probably there."

"Dad is?" Kenshin asked, a little surprised at that.

"I think he was called up there by Yama, that's why he took so long getting here." Ryuujin said. "He was originally supposed to come the very next day."

"Looking back on what happened that morning...I'm...kinnnddaa glad he waited." Kenshin said.

Ryuujin chuckled. "On that note I'd have to agree with you. That would have been awkward as hell if he walked into the baths that morning." "I certainly wouldn't want to be in that position."

Kenshin nods. "You said for one, then stated a reason. What's the other?"

"You're really out of focus right now." Ryuujin said. "If you want to keep going you're going to have to push what you saw to the back of your mind or settle it soon." "You don't want another situation like the one you had with Yukari occurring with Miyuki do you?"

"..." Kenshin thought about it. _"Something like what happened with Yukari? No...I wouldn't want that..I was lucky to still have her after all that." "Still what should I do?" _

"Look don't look at this the wrong way, but you really can't focus and fight well when you have to worry about this crap." Ryuujin said. "That leads to death which would make you a failure in my training." "I don't train failures."

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Jeez it's like whenever you settle your love problem with a girl another one pops up. You broke up with Theodora, then started falling for Negi, you got into a relationship with her, and the rumors about you and Yukari which led to you falling rather hard for her. Now Miyuki's come to the forefront of your mind."

"Don't remind me." Kenshin sighed. "It kind of makes me want to put this off...even though I know I can't."

"Makes you wonder whose next huh?" Ryuujin said with a small smirk.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "I think Yukari said something about wanting to learn another move from you."

"I see." Ryuujin said. "I'll go see her then."

(break)

_On the way to class._

The training group had split up to pick up a change of clothes from their respective dormrooms. Kenshin was walking with Negi toward the class rooms when Yukari ran up to them.

"Eh?" Negi said. "Yukari what's wrong you seem panicked."

"Where's Miyuki?" Kenshin said looking around thumbing around in his pocket where his substitution stencils were.

"Hahh...haaahhh." Yukari pants. "I..I got a message from Miyuki saying she collapsed while getting dressed." She said. "She also said she feels like she's running a fever." "I was closer to you two so I decided to find you first."

"!" Kenshin stared at her worry written across his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Yukari said taking out her communicator and showing him the message.

Kenshin cursed. "Alright." He looked around before throwing out a stencil and activating it. "I'll go check on Miyuki." "Negi you go with Yukari and my clone to class and act like everything's alright."

"Are you sure?" Negi asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

Yukari walked over to Negi. "It's fine." "Kenshin can handle it."

"Ok." Negi said.

Kenshin nodded and walked away. His clone did as well toward the classrooms. Negi turned to Yukari. "Are you sure Miyuki-San actually has feelings like that for him?"

"Yeah." Yukari said. "Kenshin-nii might not have paid much attention to it, but Miyuki-Chan was crushing on him badly after that little fling she, he and I had last year."

"Hmmm...and I was hoping to keep this relationship between the three of us." Negi said sighing.

"There's no guarantee that Kenshin and Miyuki will get together, but I do know one thing." Yukari said.

"What?" Negi said.

"If Kenshin finds out that someone he cares about is in some sort of pain...he tries to do whatever it takes to take that pain away." Yukari said. "The same thing happen when he found out about how I felt..try as I did to shove him off...he just kept coming back."

"I see." Negi said. "Then his choice of career before this...seems strange."

"He kind of looked at it as stress relief." Yukari said.

"He thought killing people was a form of stress relief?" Negi asked with an incredulous stare.

"It was the travels he thought were stress relieving." Yukari said. "There were some people he enjoyed dealing with while others roused a bit of conflict."

"I see." Negi said.

"That and when he took the job...Rikudou technically gave him an illusion of choice." Yukari said.

"How so?" Negi said.

"He's wanted by both major powers of magic country and has been for five, nearly six years now." Yukari said. "Rikudou helped keep them off his back...if he turned them down I'm certain he would have been driven mad by his pursuers."

"I see." Negi said. "Come on. We're falling behind."

"Right." Yukari said.

(break)

_With Kenshin_

Kenshin arrived at Miyuki's dormroom. Immediately a flashback washed over him of what he saw last night.

"_Kenshin...Onii-Chan...I love you..."_

"..." Kenshin sighed. _"If I don't settle this now...it's just going to come back and bite me in the ass later." _

He knocked on the door. He received no answer, shrugging he figured Miyuki must be sleeping and let himself in. He found he was right when he saw Miyuki laying in bed covered up. He walked up to her side and looked at the foot of the bed seeing his jacket.

"Nnn..." Kenshin looked over at her face and noticed her flushed cheeks and signs of sweating. "..." He lifted up the blanket finding her body was covered in sweat covered only by a violet nightgown.

He placed his hand on her stomach feeling the article of clothing. "You're all wet." He said

Lifting her up to a seated position he moved next to her on her bed supporting her with his arm. She stirred. "...Onii...-Chan?"

"...Hey." Kenshin said. "Yukari said you were having a fever...so I rushed over here."

Miyuki looked down tiredly. "Gomen ne...Kenshin."

Kenshin's brow twitched at her use of his name instead of her pet name 'Onii-Chan' "What about?"

"I...didn't want to cause trouble for you...then this happens." Miyuki said.

Kenshin stared at her for a couple of moments before shaking his head. "There's no way I'd think you were causing me trouble." "I'm going to dry you off now...I'll need to replace this nightgown...is that OK?"

"..." Miyuki nodded silently. Kenshin lowered the straps on her nightgown letting it pool around her waist. He took a dry cloth and began wiping her back with it. All the while moments play in his head of the night before..among others.

"Miyuki..." He said quietly. She shuffled around as he brushed the cloth along her shoulders, neck and face. He brought the cloth up to her ears inserting it as far as it would go and wiping around making Miyuki whimper quietly.

"..." Finding all the areas he could access to be sufficiently dry he laid her back down on the bed. _"Stay calm Kenshin...this is your imouto's naked body you're drying." _He thought as he brushed the cloth around her chest. He faintly noticed that her bust had grown from a borderline B-cup to a borderline C-cup, but quickly shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Ahh...Ahhh..." Miyuki gasps softly feeling his thumb brush past her left nipple.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and brushed the cloth down and around her stomach, thighs, shins and feet. Before his eyes landed on a final target. _"Should I...really dry down there...on Miyuki's vagina?" "What if I accidentally get her aroused? Then I'd just be making her get off."_

Sighing quietly he brushed the cloth as gently as he could against her pelvis trying not to press too hard when he reached the outer labia.

"Ahh...!" Miyuki gasped.

Kenshin sighed and threw the cloth into a clothes hamper and found a spare nightgown. Sliding it up her legs and over her shoulders. He laid her back down and covered her up figuring he would have to do this again later he took a seat at the edge of her bed. He looked over and saw cold medicine on the table and sighed relieved. He wouldn't have to leave to go pick some up. Sliding his eyes shut he decided to rest his eyes.

_(flashback)_

_Six years ago._

_Before joining Rikudou._

A nine year old Miyuki was walking through the Welsh Magic Academy. "Onii-Chaaann?" "Where are you Onii-Chan?" "Even running into Onee-Chan would be a plus right now...why'd she put us up to this game of hide and seek?" Miyuki wondered to herself.

She opened the door to the Academy Library. She started with the bookshelf to the far left and walked down it unaware that she was now being followed.

"..." Miyuki looked from side to side for Kenshin unaware that he was right behind her. As soon as she made it to the end of the book and turned around.

"AAHH!" Kenshin shouts loudly.

"Ah!" Miyuki yelped her back slamming into the shelf behind her. One of the heavier books falls toward Miyuki's head.

"Watch out!" Kenshin said catching it with both hands. "Whew."

Miyuki looked up at him with brightly flushed cheeks and tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Ah..." Kenshin felt a blush of his own crawling up his cheeks. "Mi...yuki?"

Slowly the two inched closer to one another. "Mmm..?"

Without warning Kenshin pressed his lips against Miyuki's. "Mmm..." Her eyes narrowed the tears coming out unsure of how to respond to this sudden kiss.

_(flashback end)_

By the time he had begun to stir it was afternoon. However as in his dream, he felt a pair of lips pressed firmly to his own. He began to return the kiss until his eyes opened. "Ah...Mi...Miyuki?"

Miyuki backed away and smiled softly. "It's no use..." "When your fingers brushed my nipples, vagina and everywhere else earlier...it felt so good..even though I was running a fever...I..I was trying so hard to resist it."

"Miyuki.." Kenshin said as she grabbed hold of his shoulder holding it tightly bringing her face close to his.

"I woke up earlier...and saw you at my bedside...I felt my chest tighten strongly." Miyuki said. She pushed Kenshin back slightly. "I can't wait any longer...I love you Kenshin...I..really do.."

Kenshin said nothing moving his face inward meeting her lips with his own. "..."

"Mmm.." Miyuki moaned into his mouth. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Miyuki's lithe frame and deepened the kiss strongly embracing her.

They soon parted lips and Kenshin stared into her eyes. "I...I'm sorry..you have a fever and I still.."

Miyuki's smile broadened. "I'm fine now.." "The fever is gone now isn't it?"

Kenshin placed his forehead against hers. "Yeah..I guess it is."

"Do what you want to me..." Miyuki said her voice trailing off.

"Miyuki.." Kenshin said.

"Because I love you." Miyuki finished.

"..." Kenshin nodded. "Me too."

An hour later the two laid on Miyuki's bed, Kenshin looked over at her smiling as she panted softly. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

Her eyes cracked open and a warm smile crawled up her face. "You kissed me."

"I did." Kenshin nodded.

"Did..it feel good?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"It feels like I've finally experienced a bliss that I've been waiting years for." Miyuki said.

Kenshin burrowed his face into the crook of her neck. Miyuki responded by wrapping her arms around his head. "I love you...Kenshin-Onii-Chan."

"I love you too...Miyuki." Kenshin said.

(break)

_A few hours later_

_Nighttime._

Kenshin was roused from his sleep by a shaking. He looked up to find Miyuki staring down at him. "Onii-Chan."

He looked down and saw she had dressed him. "Yeah?"

"Ahhhnn..." Miyuki moaned in disappointment. "Onee-Chan and Negi-Chan came by to check on me and I told them everything was OK."

"Eh?" Kenshin said, then paled. "Please tell me you and I were both dressed."

"Ah ha ha ha." Miyuki giggled with a sweatdrop forming behind her. "I was, you weren't. I had to convince Onee-Chan not to pull the sheets off you."

"I see." Kenshin said. Slowly he pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmm?" Miyuki moaned into him, slightly confused.

Kenshin pulled away. "So-Sorry..."

"It's Ok." Miyuki said. "I love you Onii-Chan."

"...Miyuki." Kenshin said.

"I've always been crazy about you...but I held myself back...and even tried to fall in love with someone else after I realized you liked Negi-Chan." Miyuki said. "But...when I found out...that Negi-Chan..was letting Onee-Chan date you...it changed things." "I couldn't hold back anymore...I didn't want to lose you."

"Miyuki." Kenshin said placing his hand on her face.

Miyuki grabbed hold of it closing her eyes smiling. "I wanted someone to be there for me like Tou-Chan was...but...I also wanted someone who would love me...and when I thought about it...you were the only one who fit."

Kenshin nodded. "I understand. I'd love to be that person..if you'd let me."

"Even though you're dating Onee-Chan and Negi-Chan?" Miyuki said.

"Like you didn't ask them if you could be with me along with them." Kenshin said smiling.

"Ah...he he he..." Miyuki giggled softly. "I'm that easy to figure out huh?"

Kenshin chuckled. "You mentioning they stopped by kinda tipped me off."

Miyuki nodded. "I see." "...Onii-Chan..do you get the feeling that our last two times together ended too quickly?"

"?" Kenshin looked up at her confused as she backed away from the bed.

"Well...I think the last two times..you and I were just caught up in the moment." Miyuki said. "Even though we said we loved each other during the most recent time...it just felt too quick."

"So..you want to have sex again?" Kenshin asks.

Miyuki shook her head. "Sex...just implies that we're doing it because we're horny." "I...I want you and I to make love to one another."

Kenshin looked at her face seeing her cheeks seeing them burning red. "I love you...Kenshin...more than anyone else...I can't think of anyone else I'd rather do this with..." He looks down at her hands grabbing at the hem of her skirt. "Please...Onii-Chan...make me yours."

"..." Kenshin watched as she slowly lifted her skirt exposing her purple panties. "Aren't those...?"

"The same ones you saw when I sewed your jacket...yes." Miyuki said. She took a breath. "Just like earlier...do as you wish."

"Are you sure?" Kenshin asks.

"I'd...hate it if you didn't." Miyuki said. Her hands were quivering as she stared down at Kenshin apprehensively.

"_She's nervous?" Kenshin thought to himself. "Oh...that's right...she's never made love before...only had just sex." "Is she worrying...that I might not like it with her?" "Ahh...this is bad...I don't think I can repress my desire to take her as a man would."_

"OK..." Kenshin said. "If it's really what you want." He beacons her forward to which she complied. He set his hands on her thighs slowly moving them upward toward her pelvis where he brought her even closer nuzzling his face just above her panties.

"O...Onii-Chan?" Miyuki said.

"Y...You have an intoxicating scent around you right now...are you in heat?" Kenshin asks.

"...I-Iie.." Miyuki said her cheeks burning brightly with a blush.

Kenshin nods and moves a finger toward her panties and immediately feels his finger sinking into a soft fissure.

"Hmmg!" Miyuki bit her lip strongly as she restrained a moan. Kenshin pulled his hand and face back looking at her.

"S-Sorry..did that hurt?" Kenshin asks.

"N-No." Miyuki shyly replied. "I..I wasn't expecting it to feel so good...even though I've felt it before...it feels like I'm doing this for the first time." "D-Don't mind me Onii-Chan...please keep going."

"R-Right." Kenshin said. _"She's urging me forward even though she looks positively spooked by what's transpiring with her body." _He with some hesitance brought his finger back into that fissure and rubbed softly.

"Hm...umg.." Miyuki whimpered quietly.

Already knowing what to do he let his fingers wander a little feeling the complex structure out from outside her panties. He added a second finger and pushed the crevice apart and began rubbing the inside.

"Are you feeling alright...Miyuki?" Kenshin asks.

Her eyes still closed and hands latching onto her skirt tightly she replied. "I-I'm fine...mmm..!" "Uh...hah..hmm...mmm...!"

"_She's shaking. She's trying to bear this sensation." Kenshin thought. _

Miyuki's voice starts to pick up some semblance of sensuality as Kenshin slipped his index finger underneath her panties, directly touching her vaginal lips just under her pubic hair. Her facial expression changed as an enhanced feeling of pleasure washed over her. "Hm...ghh..!" "Oohh...uh...haah...whooa..."

"?" Kenshin stared down at her panties. _"She's getting wet...and hot.." _"Are you feeling OK? Good? Bad?"

"I don't know..." Miyuki said. "Uh...ah, mm...ghh...I...I feel really strange."

"Haven't you done this to yourself before?" Kenshin asks.

"I..It feels di-different when y-you do it On-Onii-Chan." Miyuki said trying to keep her voice under control.

"..You're really starting to get wet Miyuki." Kenshin said finding it all the more evident when he noticed a damp spot forming in her panties.

"...hah, uh...hmm...gh, whooa..." Miyuki whimpered again. "I...I can't repress my voice anymore...Onii-Chan.."

"Then don't." Kenshin replied quietly. "Let your voice come out."

"Uh...hah, ah! Mm!" Miyuki moans softly complying with her Onii-Chan's request.

"_...Damn...hearing her voice like this...is pretty arousing.." Kenshin thought. "Let's get rid of these and see the secret behind them." He thought _

Kenshin placed his free hand at the side of her right hip grabbing hold of her panties.. "Miyuki, I'm going to remove these." "OK?"

"H...Hai...go ahead if..you want...mmm!" Miyuki said. Kenshin looked up at her face as she said that and saw her smile and a bashful, shy nod.

Kenshin nodded back and pulled her underwear down to her knees. _"...?" "It's tightly closed up...is this why she's feeling so much better than the previous two times?" _

"It's tightly shut up." Kenshin noted.

"D-Don't tell me that..." Miyuki complained. "My heart is racing right now..."

"..." Kenshin remained silent reaching for her vaginal lips. "Funny..we've done this two times previously but I think this is the first time I've actually see your..."

Before he could finish his statement his fingers touched her outer labia. "Ah!" "Nn!" Miyuki whined.

Reaching in with his other hand he uses his thumbs to spread her lower lips apart. Kenshin narrowed his eyes his lips parting slightly. "It has a nice beautiful color..." He noted leaning his head in and gave her a small lick as if he were testing it's taste.

"Yeow!" Miyuki lets out a small scream as her body twitches. "Don't...it's...dirty right now...you shouldn't...hmm...ahh..." "O..Onii-Chan's...tongue feels...very hot..."

"_Even though she's telling me to stop...she's not making any moves to enforce her command...how cute." Kenshin thought._

"So..this is what your taste is like..." Kenshin said as a mixture of sweat and her sweet juices are mixed on his tongue. _"The smell is also very arousing..." He noted mentally as his tongue dug deeper. _

"..." Miyuki stared down at him as the juices from her pussy overflowed and pooled on her elder brother's tongue. "Arhh...uh, uh, ahh...uhm...ah..." She moaned sweetly. "O..Onii-Chan...my legs are shaking...I don't think I can stay like this for much longer...umgh, uh, ah, ahhh!"

Kenshin smiled. "Just relax Miyuki._" "If she really can't stand anymore...then." _He removed her skirt and panties completely and rolled up her shirt exposing her bra-clad breasts. Then he helps her turn around and pulls her into his lap holding her from behind. "Do you feel OK now Miyuki?" He asked.

"H..Hai.." Miyuki said with a slow nod. "But...I..can feel Onii-Chan's cock under my butt..."

Kenshin chuckled softly. "Don't sweat it...it's OK."

"You're aroused by me?" Miyuki asked. "Without there being any in the moment things going on like the last two times?"

Kenshin smiled warmly at her. "Naturally."

Miyuki turned away from him with a small smile of her own. "I'm glad...please..get more aroused with me..Onii-Chan."

"Of course...I won't embarrass you and leave like this now that we've come this far." Kenshin said giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

He takes her breasts in his hands. _"...So soft...yet so firm at the same time..."_ Kenshin thought mentally commenting on the feeling of her boobs and bra respectively. "...They're really soft." He said. "They're very supple to boot...I can't help, but indulge myself in how they feel."

"Uh, mm, ah...hmm..." Miyuki moaned setting her back against Kenshin's chest. "D-Don't say that O-Onii-Chan it's embarrassing." "Hah...um...umg..hah...ahhh."

Kenshin chuckled to himself as he continued to grope his imouto's breasts. "Do...Do you really like them though?" "Hah...huh.." "They're...nowhere near as big as Onee-Chan's." Miyuki said

Kenshin leaned over and kissed Miyuki on the cheek. "Don't worry about comparing yourself to others Miyuki...I like your body as it is."

"Ahh...uhhnn...That's...good..." Miyuki said smiling. "Hmm...uh..ahh..nn! Mm!" "Play with them as much as you like Onii-Chan...they're...all yours...heh...hm...ahh!"

Kenshin nods. "Alright...I'm going to take this off OK?" He said gesturing toward her bra.

She nods back panting heavily. Kenshin takes his hand and puts it between her bra and breasts and pulls it down. "Hm hm...from this angle they look bigger than they really are." He commented.

Miyuki looked down at her chest. "I..don't think so."

He looks down at her body. Her waist was tight and her breasts were a good fit for his hands. Not to mention that part of her that was rubbing his cock right now was very nice to him. If Miyuki wanted she could probably walk up to anyone and get a date given her looks and personality. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You're a really beautiful girl you know that?"

"Eh? A...Arigatou..." Miyuki said her cheeks flaring.

"Not a problem. Here let's continue." Kenshin said placing his palms on her bare breasts. The softness of her flesh seemingly sucking his palms in. He could feel her warmth and he enjoyed the sensation.

"Onii-Chan's hands are..very warm...hmm..." Miyuki sighed blissfully.

"I could say the same about your breasts." Kenshin commented.

He grasped her mounds in his hands shifting from hard to soft, left to right, drawing circles with them..loving every minute of it as Miyuki's breasts changed shape with his hand movements. "Hah...hm...gh, agh...ahh..."

Kenshin noticed the feeling of her hardened nipples under his palms so he gave them both a pinch. "Heeyow!" The response was her bending back and giving him a high pitched, but quiet scream.

"S-Sorry, I-I did it too hard." Kenshin apologized.

"Ah...hah...umhg...nnh! Ahh!" Miyuki's eyes squeezed shut as the blissful pleasure washed over her. "Not there...On-Onii-Chan...It's...t-too much."

"Do you have sensitive nipples? They're really hard now." Kenshin said.

"Th...They were inverted...y-you brought them out...they're super sensitive." Miyuki pants out. As Kenshin stimulates her areolae and nipples she moans while shaking her head. "I..I feel like I'm going nuts..." "It's...It's too good!"

Kenshin narrows his eyes unaccusingly. "Miyuki..." He nudges her cheek with his nose affectionately and as soon as she turns her head he plants his lips to hers.

"Hm...mmm.." Miyuki accepts her brother's kiss with no hesitation opening her mouth as his tongue invaded her mouth. "Mm, Mm...mm...hupp..." "Hah...umg...Hah...my head is completely blank right now...hah..

Wanting to make her feel even better Kenshin slid his right hand downward. Miyuki instinctively closes her thighs fearfully unsure of what new pleasure awaited her, but soon she stopped refusing Kenshin's advance and let him in. "Hm...gh..umg, ah...ahh."

"You're already soaking wet...Miyuki." Kenshin said. "Listen to the sound your pussy is making." He sunk one of his fingers deep inside her and began twirling it around. "You're burning up on the inside too...and it's flooding out."

"Don't say that Onii-Chan..." Miyuki whined. "I can't...um, gh...control myself...anymore...uh, ahh..." "Please...Kenshin-Onii-Chan...umg..ahh..I can't take it anymore." She found she was ignored as Kenshin kept his actions up. "No...aha, umm...uhh..aha...huh, huh, mm, Mmm!" "Onii-Chan I can't take it anymore...I'm going crazy! Uh! Mmm! !" She fell forward her face landing on the edge of the bed panting.

"Miyuki?" Kenshin said worryingly.

"Ooonniii-Chann..." Miyuki drawled out dropping to the floor in front of him. He got her hands and knees and crawled up to him. Kenshin blushed softly at the action as it made her look like a lioness stalking her prey as she did it slowly.

"_A very sexy lioness..." Kenshin thought._

She got up to his crotch. "Sugoi~!...So this is Onii-Chan's cock." She says with a dreamy smile. She flicked it playfully. "So this has been inside Onee-Chan, Negi-Chan, Kono-Chan and my vagina." "So thick.."

"..." Kenshin thought about this statement. _"In the past two months...I've had sex with four different girls." "Four wonderful girls, but...I can't help but feel a little guilty at how unfaithful I'm being." _

When Kenshin finally let his guard down however...

(sluurrrp.)

"Ooh..." Kenshin moaned gently feeling a warm, sticky sensation down below.

He looks down so see Miyuki's lips wrapped around his cock. "Did it hurt...Onii-Chan?" Miyuki asked.

"N-No...It felt great." Kenshin said.

"I see." Miyuki said turning her attention back to his cock. "It's my first time..doing this...so tell me if what I'm doing is hurting you at all."

Kenshin smiled and nodded petting her head. _"Ah..what the hell we're already completely aroused as it is..." He thought as his finger scratched behind her ears._

"Mmm!" Miyuki moaned deeply as her lips move to the tip of his cock giving it a light kiss before licking it heavily, concentrating her efforts mostly on the head and neck. "Hmm...umh..uh..hooa..." Her hot, heavy breaths touch his cock as she continues to lick. "Hah...Nh...mm, argh...mm..." She looks up at Kenshin curiously to see his reaction. "H...How am I doing?"

"Fantastic..." Kenshin said smiling, his breathing a little heavy.

Miyuki looked back down at his penis. "I'm glad, here you go..." She smirks and squeezes his shaft before gobbling up what was left of his penis.

(Slurp, slurp, slurp.)

Miyuki licks it some more, before sucking on the head. "Umgh! I-I'll do my best to make you feel as great as you made me feel...Onii-Chan..."

"Mmgh..." Kenshin repressed a moan keeping his hand on Miyuki's head. "You're doing great Miyuki..."

She giggles softly and goes back to licking his cock. The head, the neck, and the back..she laboured on each one of these spots with her tongue with tantalizing, rhythmical succession. "Hm...uh...mm...hah.." She takes his cock in deeper her lips wrapped around the base of it caressing each inch of it gently.

"Nngh." Kenshin grunted gripping the sheets in his hands. _"Her breath is so hot...and the way she's squeezing my cock feels amazing..." _

"Hm...hah...umgh..."

(chup, chup, chup chup.)

Her throat works Kenshin's tip while her lips squeeze the base. "Hah, umgh, Haaahhh..."

(chup, chup, chup, chup.)

She swallows it whole once more before pulling her head back and sliding her tongue up and down the sides. "Hm, umg, uhh...huh..hm...umgh." She passionately sucks her Onii-Chan, not letting up for even a moment.

Kenshin panted feeling himself inching closer to orgasm from the strong sensation. Miyuki meanwhile moaned deeply into his cock. "Umgh, huh...mmm, hua,...haah, umg, hmm!"

"Miyuki...I can't hang on anymore!" Kenshin tried to pull his waist back only for Miyuki's tails to wrap around his waist holding him there.

"You...didn't stop when I begged you too...so..why should I?" Miyuki said. "Go ahead...Hm...mmm...Onii-Chan...I want you to let it out..in my mouth..hm, huh..mm...mmm!"

Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut. "Miyuki...!"

Miyuki gasped and cried out into him as his seed shot into her mouth in multiple spurts. "Umg...hm, umg, mm, hmm, uh hah..ahh! Mm! Umg, Gghh! Hmmm!"

Kenshin's body relaxed holding a hand over his heart as his orgasm subsided. _"Same powerful orgasm...as the last ones...Damn." _

"Hm...umg..hmm..hm, mm...Mmmm! Huupp..." Miyuki panted heavily as she swallowed the last of it. She slides up Kenshin's body and looks him in the eyes. "How was it?"

Kenshin leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Wonderful...you did great Miyuki."

"Ah..ha ha ha." Miyuki giggled smiling cutely at him. "It was a lot of cum, don't you masturbate at all?"

"Not really." Kenshin said. "But some of that was thanks to being in the resort." He said remembering how he and Yukari had went at it a few days ago.

"I bet." Miyuki said.

Kenshin smiled and kissed her again. "Wanna continue?"

Miyuki nodded shyly. "Th..The entire time I was doing that...m..my vagina burned and ached to be filled with you."

Kenshin looked down at his cock seeing it standing at attention twitching, sending a dull pain up his spine. "Heh..." Kenshin pulled her into his lap, facing him this time. "I feel the same, I want to go inside you."

Miyuki smiled. "I..I want you too..."

Kenshin pressed the tip of his cock at her outer labia, just at the entrance. "Are you OK?"

"H...Hai, it's fine..I'm not a virgin remember?" Miyuki said. "Even if it damn sure feels like I am.." "I...I want to become one with Onii-Chan..again..."

Kenshin set his head at the crook of her neck. "OK." "Is this way alright for you?"

"It was how we did it the first time." Miyuki said. "I want to do it this way again."

Pulling back for a moment he absorbs the look of happiness on her face. "Alright." He gave her another kiss on the lips and went back to the crook of her neck placing his hand on the back of her head. Miyuki smiled nuzzling her face into his collarbone, opening her mouth and running youki and magic through her fangs. Kenshin was doing the same, but neither one knew it as Miyuki lowered her hips. Once Kenshin's cock began to penetrate her both sunk their fangs into each other their eyes widening.

"_He/She's marking me?" Miyuki and Kenshin both thought. _

"_Is it even possible to be marked by more than one demoness?" Kenshin thought._

The two pulled back and looked into each others eyes. Kenshin saw his mark taking hold on her neck. "Miyuki...I."

"Onii-Chan..there's two marks on your neck." Miyuki said.

"?" Kenshin felt his neck feeling a warm sensation just under Yukari's mate mark. "..." He turned back to Miyuki sliding his hands down her back to grasp her buttcheeks in his hands.

"Ah!" Miyuki said. "You're grabbing my butt?"

Kenshin chuckled winking at her. "I'm buried balls deep inside you and me grabbing your ass is surprising?"

"Eh he he he." Miyuki giggled bashfully. "Good point." She gasped suddenly making Kenshin stare at her. "You twitched inside me."

"Are you OK?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes." Miyuki said.

"Ghh..you're...really...really tight." Kenshin said. "It was tight for my index finger...but now my cock...it's almost too much."

"Huh, huh, mm...mmm...ha ha, hmm..." Miyuki panted feeling Kenshin wiggling around inside her. "I'm..going to move now...OK Onii-Chan."

"If you want Miyuki." Kenshin said. "Please do."

Miyuki pants and moans as she starts raising and dropping her hips grabbing hold of Kenshin's shoulders. "Ow, uh, gh...huh, huh, hmm, ahh!"

Kenshin leans in and presses his lips to hers softly. Miyuki accepts her brother's kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. They soon broke the kiss and Miyuki looked into Kenshin's eyes smiling. "How...is this Kenshin...Onii-Chan?" "Does it feel...better than before...? Hmgg..."

"Yeah...it's...amazing." Kenshin pants out softly.

"An...Any time you want to...do this...I..I'll be happy to..do it with you." Miyuki said.

"I...I'll keep that in mind." Kenshin said.

"Hmm, umg, ahh, mm, umg, ahh, haah!" Miyuki cried out blissfully as she rode his cock harder. "I'm not joking, if...Negi-Chan and Onee-Chan aren't in the mood...I'll be there for you."

"Miyuki..." Kenshin said blankly. Deciding to pay back her loving words he started to gently grope and caress her derriere switching between gentle and rough every few seconds.

Miyuki's breasts sway and bounce as she moves moaning and whimpering at the two sensations she was feeling. Her voice dripping with lust and sensuality as her tongue hung just past her lips. Kenshin dives back in for another kiss this time latching his lips onto her tongue.

"Mmph!" Miyuki moaned into his lips and pulled back. "Ara, ara...you're a kissing maniac aren't you..?"

"Well...it's not my fault you've got such kissable lips." Kenshin said grinning with an eye closed.

Miyuki arched her back moaned clutching Kenshin's shoulder in one hand while her other moved down to rub her pussy lips and clitoris. "Oww, umg, ahh, hooa, hee, hahh, umg...!"

"Nngh!" Kenshin grunts squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm gonna cum Miyuki!"

"It's fine...I want it...I want your sperm inside me!" Miyuki cries out in rapture. "Uh, Uh, eek, uh, mm, gh, uh, huh, ah, ow, ah, ghh...Onii-Chan! Onnniii-Chhhaann! !" "Uh! Ahh! Huh! Mm! Uh! Ahhhhh! !"

"Ggghh! !" Kenshin grunts feeling himself being forced out of Miyuki's vagina as an orgasm washed over her, his seed shooting and hitting her stomach, breasts and face.

"Whew, whew...whew...you...came on me..." Miyuki said breathlessly. "It feels...so hot..." "There's so much of it...to boot." "I can feel you everywhere..."

"S...Sorry..I couldn't keep it in, it felt like my dick was being crushed." Kenshin said.

Miyuki looked down at Kenshin's cock. "You're...still hard as a rock...are you the one in heat?"

"I...I'm not sure." Kenshin said.

Miyuki smiles and presses herself to Kenshin's tip which was already sensitive from his orgasm. "...let's keep going."

Instead of complaining about his sensitivity he merely looked into her eyes. "Are you sure? You look exhausted."

"I told you...well..not using the exact words...that if you were ever horny...and Negi-Chan and Onee-Chan weren't in the mood...I'd gladly...have sex with you again." Miyuki said. "This..fits...the description of that declaration."

"Miyuki..you don't have to push yourself." Kenshin said.

"Don't make me stop...my pussy still aches for you." Miyuki said forcing the head and neck of Kenshin's cock inside her.

"Aahh!" Kenshin gasps closing his eyes tightly. _"S..So hot...so..so good!" He thought._

"Ahhnn!" Miyuki cries out gleefully. "Onii-Chan's inside me again~!"

"M..Miyuki!" Kenshin said slamming the rest of his cock inside her on an impulse.

"Mmm! Umg, uh, hah, ahh!" Miyuki locked her legs behind Kenshin's back making sure he had thrusting room, but couldn't pull out completely this time. "Onii-Chan! Don't hold back! I want to feel your cock ravish my pussy!"

"R-Right!" Kenshin said pulling back and thrusting inside again.

"Uhn, hm, huh, huh, hah, ahh!" Miyuki cried out feeling Kenshin's cock ramming in and out of her.

(Break)

_Very Early in the Morning._

Kenshin and Miyuki both laid next to each other panting heavily sweat glistening on their exhausted bodies. Miyuki slid her hand down to her stomach. "I'm so full...I don't think I could take another load..."

"I..don't think I could give one..." He slid his hand down her stomach. "Wow, there's even a small bulge."

Miyuki giggled. "Almost like I'm pregnant with Onii-Chan's child."

"Uhh..y-yeah.." Kenshin said stammering.

Miyuki leaned up and kissed Kenshin on the cheek. "Good night Onii-Chan." "Daisuki..."

Kenshin smiled wrapping her up in his arms as she laid her head over his heart. "Aishiteru, Miyuki"

(break)

_Later that morning._

"Miyuki, hurry up we're gonna be late." Kenshin said standing outside the door.

"G-Gomen Nasai! Just one more minute!" Miyuki said.

Soon she appeared. Kenshin blinked. "Are you using an illusion to change your appearance?" Kenshin asks.

"Don't worry, I'll change it back before we get to school." Miyuki said smiling. "Here."

Kenshin caught a pair of purple gloves that had small metal plates where the knuckles went. "Are these?"

"The replacements for your eyepatch?" Miyuki asks. "Yup. Like them?"

"Miyuki, I don't know what to say." Kenshin said slipping them on. "Wow, it's a perfect fit too."

Miyuki giggles and slapped Kenshin lightly on the shoulder. "Don't say anything at all, let's just get moving."

The two hop on the train to the academy, when they got off the train Negi and Yukari were standing there waiting for them. "Eh? Kenshin whose this?" Negi said.

"Look, I know that we gave Miyuki permission, but that doesn't mean you can just go pick up on any woman at random Kenshin." Yukari said with an accusing glare.

"Ahhhnn that's a scary look Onee-Chan." Miyuki said.

"Eh?" Negi and Yukari both said. "Miyuki?"

"Haaaiii~!" Miyuki said grinning.

"What's with the illusion?" Yukari said pulling out her book. "The False image Illusion...makes the user look like what ever they wish..."

"He he he." Miyuki giggled. "You'll see."

The group of four walked along as the area around them got crowded. Soon they came upon Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Hikari the latter of which recognized Miyuki instantly and smiled. "Ohayo." Konoka greeted.

"Hello." Setsuna said.

"Hey." Asuna said simply.

Miyuki looked around. "Expecting something ma'am? Are you a friend of Kenshin's?" Asuna asks.

"You could say that." Miyuki said smiling at Asuna.

"Well, Kenshin if you see Miyuki-Chan tell her I said get well soon OK?" Asuna said.

"Will do." Kenshin said.

Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna walk away leaving the four alone in the crowd. "So does this change things any?" Hikari asks.

"Well other than the fact that I'm now dating three women...not really." Kenshin said.

"Actually it does." Miyuki said.

"Huh? How so?" Yukari and Negi ask.

"Kenshin." Miyuki called out.

"Hu-?"

As soon as Kenshin turned around he was silenced by Miyuki's warm, soft lips. The reactions went as followed.

Kenshin stood stock still accepting her kiss silently.

Negi gaped for a moment before giggling to herself. "My My.."

Yukari stared blushing with her mouth ajar wondering why she hadn't thought of it before. "Jeez..."

Hikari held a hand in front of her face with a wide smile. "Hm hm hm."

All the while Miyuki was oblivious to it, immersing herself in the feeling of her Onii-Chan's kiss.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Slowly, but surely Kenshin, your harem is building.

Kenshin: ...Yup..

Draconis: Something wrong?

Miyuki: (giggles) He's still in pleasure overload from that lemon. (grabs Kenshin's arm) Come on Onii-Chan.

Kenshin: Yes...Miyuki-Chan.

Draconis: (watches them leave) Heh heh heh. She's gonna kill that poor guy if she isn't careful.

Luka: No me this chapter?

Draconis: Didn't feel like writing two lemons.

Luka: Two lemons?

Draconis: You'll see. Anyway I wanna take a second to let everyone know that I'm taking a week hiatus at least.

Luka: Don't you take forever to update anyway

Draconis: My update schedule's always erratic, but what I'm saying is that for the next week I will be for sure not updating anything.

Luka: Why?

Draconis: My Mom's using my room as a sick bay while she recovers from shingles. We have a month and a half old girl living at the house and she doesn't want to give it to her.

Luka: What is it her granddaughter or something? Not that I'm saying let the baby get sick, but.

Draconis: It is, and my niece so you better zip it.

Luka: Ah. And you like to write in private.

Draconis: Yup. So anyway until next time.

Draconis678 out.


	47. Thinking Back

Draconis: Alright let's get started.

Kenshin: Alright now that you've set me up with both my sisters whose next?

Draconis: Well if I told you now I wouldn't need to write would I?

Kenshin: Don't you need to write stuff for Luka?

Luka: I asked him about that already.

Kenshin: And? 

Draconis: I was saving that for next chapter.

Luka: Well what's on tap for this one then?

Draconis: (facepalm) Just because you two look and fight alike doesn't mean you should act alike!

Kenshin: Whatever.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 47

Thinking Back

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

_From where we left off._

Kenshin, Miyuki, Yukari and Negi were walking toward class. "Miyuki-San I can't believe you did that." Negi said.

Miyuki giggled. "What? It was a good idea wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I think Yukari-San's jealous she didn't think of it herself." Negi giggled.

"Eh?" Miyuki looked over at Yukari.

"Shaddap." Yukari said glaring at Negi.

"He he he, gomen." Negi said sweatdropping.

Kenshin was remaining silent for the most part. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Yukari. "Something up Kenshin-nii?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I'm just wondering about stuff." Kenshin said.

"Like what?" Negi asks.

Kenshin furrowed his brow. "Well you know I'm clearing out after the festival right?"

"Yes. I hope the operation goes well." Negi says smiling.

"Well I looked up stuff pertaining to it, and it says I'm going to be bedridden for awhile." Kenshin said. "I'm gonna be bored as hell."

"Won't your regenerative abilities take care of that Onii-Chan?" Miyuki asks.

"Depends on whether or not I have to shut them off." Kenshin said then turned to Yukari. "If you don't wanna hang around for awhile afterward I'll understand."

"Nah, it's alright." Yukari said. "I'm sure we'll think of something to do."

Kenshin chuckled. "Alright then."

"Eh?" Miyuki said. "Onee-Chan's going with you?"

"Yeah." Kenshin and Yukari both say.

"Can I come too?" Miyuki asked hopefully.

"Sorry Miyuki, but I'd like you to stay here with Negi-Chan." "Don't ya think she'd get a little lonely with all three of us gone?" Kenshin said.

"Hey, don't talk like that I've got plenty of people to keep me company, if Miyuki-San wants to go with you then she can." Negi said.

"Yeah, but how many of them have known you longer than half a year?" Yukari mentioned.

"OK, I'll stay with Negi-Chan." Miyuki said hanging her head.

Kenshin smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll keep in touch Miyuki, I promise."

"OK." Miyuki said smiling back at him.

The group of four made it to the classroom where Shizuna was waiting outside the door. "Hm?" Kenshin said. "Shizuna, come to give some bad news?"

Shizuna laughed softly. "They still haven't decided anything Kenshin-kun." 

"OK then, what's up?" Kenshin said.

"Someone came by the headmaster's office looking for you." Shizuna said.

"Oh?" Kenshin said curiously. "Were they armed?"

"No sir. She said she was here to pick you up." Shizuna said. "For your operation."

"Sweet crap Yuki I'm not leaving right away." Kenshin muttered.

"Hm hm. I told her that, but she wanted to speak with you anyway." Shizuna said.

Kenshin nods. "Alright, better go find her."

"But Kenshin-Sensei shouldn't you be teaching with Negi-Sensei?" Shizuna asks.

"She's gonna have to get used to me not being around soon anyway." Kenshin says.

"It's fine Shizuna-San." Negi said smiling softly watching Kenshin leave. "He probably won't be gone long."

Kenshin left the building. _"Y'know just because she's going to have to get used to it, doesn't exactly mean you should force the change right away." Arika said._

"_I know. I'll make it up to her during the festival." Kenshin thought._

Arika smiled softly. _"Very well." _

"_Now then...where is Yuki?" Kenshin said sensing out her power. "Considering she's from Hellas and a medic it should be pretty easy to spot." _

He looked around for about half an hour. His sensory had covered all of Mahora at that point. "..."

"_Think she may have sent someone else Kenshin-kun?" Yama suggested._

"_Fuuucckk!" Kenshin cursed."How am I supposed to spot a signature I probably don't know? !" _

"_Well now wait a minute Kenshin." Arika said. "You said Yuki is a good friend of yours, right?" _

"_Yeah." Kenshin thought._

"_Well why would she send someone you don't know? She probably sent someone like Somo." Arika said._

_Kenshin sweatdropped. "Oh...right." _

"Hmm..." Kenshin walked around Mahora looking for a familiar Hellas magic signature. "..."

"_Ok what the fuck?" Kenshin thought growing frustrated as he could not find that either._

Ryuujin groaned. _**"Alright look numb nuts there's a familiar power source at the World Tree Plaza...that seems to be where a lot of your meetings are taking place these days." **_

"Hm..." Kenshin sensed around the World Tree Plaza. _"Ah. There it is. Thanks Shin Tatsu." _

"_**Fuck off." Ryuujin said.**_

Destination figured out he made his way toward the World Tree. _"Why is the World Tree so popular? Is it because it's gi-fucking-normous?" _

Kenshin sighs to himself. "Ah...no matter. I guess it's no big deal really."

He soon makes it to the plaza. He looks around. "Odd...I was thinking students would be trying out that legend." He muttered. "No one's here. She must of left."

"Man whose bright idea was it to make this tree so damned big?"

Kenshin's eyes widen slightly. _"That voice..."_

On the right side of the World Tree walked out a young woman with short blue hair and piercing red eyes. She wore a tan light jacket with a green strapped top and a matching skirt that hung past the middle of her thighs along with a pair of tan boots that stretched to her knees.

"...Iris?" Kenshin said.

"?" She looked over at him. Her eyes brightened and she ran up to him. "Kenshin! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Kenshin just stared at her. Iris noticed this. "?" "Is there something on my face?"

"I...Iris...y..you're OK?" Kenshin said.

Realization dawned on her face. "Oh..." She grinned. "Yeah I kinda have a speedy recovery." "Wanna see how I've recovered?" She asks cracking her knuckles.

Kenshin extended his hand, a roll of coins appearing. "Well...if you insist."

"Heh heh, that's what I like to hear!" Iris said charging at Kenshin.

"Hmph!" Kenshin said shooting off a coin at her forehead.

"Ha!" Iris scoffed and slid to the left punching toward Kenshin's temple.

Kenshin grabbed her wrist and chopped at her neck with his free hand. Iris smirked as she angled her body to avoid the strike and reached into his pocket pulling out a few charms.

"?" Kenshin said putting distance between them. "My charms?"

"That's right." Iris said throwing one at him. _"Hyoumenka Suimon Level One Offense! Ice Drill!" _

"!" Kenshin dodged as water expunged from the charm and froze into a sharp icicle digging into the ground where he was standing.

"At attention Former Colonel!" Iris said appearing in front of him and burying her fist into his stomach.

"Gah!" Kenshin fell to his knees as Iris spun and kicked him across the head. _"This feeling...Daichi Guntou? !" _

Iris smirked as Kenshin got back to his feet panting. "How are you able to use my charms?"

"Simple, I've watched you activate them a lot...it only stands to reason that I would memorize the movements and replicate them." Iris said. "I still can't however crack the seal formulas you used to craft them all." "You truly are a genius in that respect if you really made them all when you were five or six years old."

"Uh...thanks." Kenshin said blushing at the praise as he took out some charms of his own. _"I wonder...should I start busting out the Kuroishi no Ken sword techs?" _

"_**Don't." Ryuujin said firmly.**_

"_Ryuujin?" Yama said seeing a semi distant look in his eyes._

"_What's up Shin Tatsu?" Kenshin thought._

"_**Just don't use your swords against her." Ryuujin said gruffly. "I don't know why...but something feels familiar about her." **_

"_If you say so." Kenshin thought shrugging._

Kenshin held his charms like a hand of cards and pulled out a green charm. _"Kaze Tenohira Nif-"_

"_Kaze Tenohira Nifuda!" _Iris exclaimed throwing a charm of her own at Kenshin.

"Nani? !" Kenshin said as wind forced him back. "Bah no matter. _Kaze Tenohira Nifuda Level Two Reverse! Kaze KyuuNyuu!" _

"!" Iris' eyes widen as Kenshin starts getting closer instead of further away. _"Wait...he's not getting closer to me...I'm getting closer to him!" _

"Heh heh." Kenshin said driving his knee into her stomach.

"Guh!" Iris said back flipping away.

"Oh so you're wearing dark red today huh?" Kenshin commented holding his charms in front of his face like a fan.

"Eh?" Iris said before realizing what he said. "Y...YOU!" She said her cheeks flaring while glaring heatedly at him.

"Hu hu hu hu." Kenshin chuckled perversely.

Iris looked around seeing a crowd gathering. _"Ah crap...we aren't supposed to be using magic."_

"Hey how was that? !" Kenshin shouts.

(Whhiirrr)

A chubby man and a skinnier fellow walk toward Kenshin, the latter pushing a camera. "It wasn't too bad kid, but sadly we're gonna have to stop production."

"Eehh?" Kenshin said. "Why?"

"Loss of funds." "Apparently the camera man's wife blew it all shopping." He said.

"Dude!" Kenshin said.

"I know I know, I'm sorry." The camera man said.

"How did she even get to the funds? !" Kenshin said.

"Still trying to figure that one out, but in the meantime you gotta go back to your day job." The director said.

"I understand." Kenshin sighs.

"Alright Alright everyone nothing to see here!" The director said. "Movie shooting's over!"

"Awwww!" The crowd complained as they dispersed.

As soon as the crowd was completely gone the director and camera man turned into clones of Kenshin. "Nice job." The original Kenshin said.

"Yup." The clones said as they dispelled.

"How...when did you?" Iris said.

"Secret." Kenshin said grinning.

"I see." Iris said. "So are you ready to go?"

"Not quite." Kenshin said. "I'm staying around for the festival."

"Hm? When's the festival end?" Iris asked.

Kenshin takes out his communicator. "Ehh...around next week...ten days tops." "I just wanna spend a little more time with people here before I clear out."

Iris stared at him oddly for a second before a smile appeared on her face. "I see. Well would you mind if I enjoyed this festival with you?"

"Not at all." Kenshin said. "But...you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Iris asks.

"...Why did you kiss me after I killed Sanderson?" Kenshin said.

Iris blinked at the question. "I was trying to show you that you could open up to others and receive love." "You had been closing yourself off for three almost four years before that."

"I'll use your words then..." Kenshin sighs. "...'You act like such a hard ass all the time, but when it comes receiving love from a girl like me you lock up, you become completely shy.'" Kenshin quoted.

"Yeah, I said that to you...what about it?" Iris asks.

"What I'm trying to ask is...Iris...do you...love me?" Kenshin asks.

"!" Iris stared at him a small gasp slipping past her lips.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. "Well...?"

Iris shook her head. "I...I just wanted you to cheer up."

"I get the distinct impression you're lying." Kenshin said.

"...Look...I-I don't know OK. I'm...attracted to you yes, but...I don't know about...being in love with you myself." Iris said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Well...when you sort it all out...let me know OK?" Iris looks back up to see him smiling at her. "I'd rather not have an awkward love situation if it's all the same to you."

Iris shook her head. "It's already a little awkward." She said with a semi amused smile.

"I've...been through ones worse than this." Kenshin said.

"?" Iris stared at him oddly. "You have?" _"Jeez I thought it would have taken him longer to bust out of that shell." She thought._

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Iris said. "By the way...um..could we spend a little time together during this festival?"

"?" Kenshin blinked his ears twitching curiously. "Sure...I guess."

Iris smiles. "Ok...I...I let you know when OK?"

"Alright." Kenshin said. "See you around Iris-Chan."

Iris' cheeks heated up at the suffix as she walked away.

Kenshin turned and walked off toward the academy buildings. _"Hm...Iris-Chan of all people might have a thing for me?" He thought. "I thought she was just flirting with me at first...and helping me cheer up back then." _

"_**Hmph." **_Ryuujin walked away from Yama and Arika.

"_Shin Tatsu are you OK?" Yama asks._

"_**Fuck off." **_Ryuujin said.

"_What's his problem?" Arika said as Ryuujin left._

"_I am not all that sure." Yama said. "His mood took a downturn when Kenshin started talking to that Iris girl."_

"_Does he not like her or something?" Arika said._

"_I don't think that's the case." Yama said. "I just don't know what the deal is with him sometimes."_

In his space inside Kenshin's head Ryuujin walked up to his bed. "..." He grabbed a picture frame on his bedside table. "Why am I even thinking about her...she's long since dead thanks to me..no amount of thinking about her will get her back." "That echidna showing up didn't help matters either...it's drawing me back into my damnable past." He set the picture frame facing downward. (sigh) "They're both gone, yet two people who look a lot like them...have shown up in his life." "Dammit..."

Little did Ryuujin know Kenshin was listening in on his thoughts. _"Hm...Shin Tatsu might be concerned for Iris? Do they have some kind of connection?" "Hm...maybe I should ask Iris about this next time I see her." _

(break)

_After School._

Kenshin was walking toward the cottage. Negi, Yukari, Miyuki and the others had decided to stay behind and work on the haunted house and told them that he shouldn't really be working on it as something could easily hit him in the chest. Which was fine with him because he had a prior arrangement.

"_Hey Ken-Chan, could you come by the cottage alone?" _

"_What for?" _

"_Oh...well I just would like to spend some time with my son is all." "I'll even make something for us to eat." _

Yes, after Miyuki kissed him Hikari had asked him to come see her, alone. _"Wonder what she wants...other than to spend time with me?" Kenshin thought._

"_Maybe she wants to cross the line with you." Yama suggests._

"_Cross the line?" Kenshin thought._

"_Same thing you and Miyuki did last night." Yama clarified._

(smack!)

Kenshin face palmed. _"She's a freaking widow you Ero-Shinigami!" He thought._

"_Widows can sometimes have pent up sexual urges that are no longer being satisfied because of the loss of their mate." Yama said. "Masturbation can only get you so far."_

Kenshin's face flared with a deep blush getting a mental image of his mother 'playing with herself' _"Are you filling in for Shin Tatsu in the 'Annoy the living shit out of Kenshin' department? !" Kenshin thought. _

"_Look Kenshin I'm not saying it's for sure going to happen, but the setting kind of fits doesn't it?" Yama asks. "You're going to the house alone. No one's training right now. Evangeline-San and her gynoid partner are still at the school." _

"Ahh..." Kenshin went to say something out loud when his cheeks flared with another blush. He realized the god of death was right.

"_Man Mom this cake is pretty good." Kenshin said._

"_It is...thank you Ken-Chan." Hikari said. She batted her eyes at him while he wasn't looking and smiled. "But..."_

"_Hm?" Kenshin looked back over at him seeing her set her plate down. "What is it?"_

"_I think..there's something else I'd like to have." Hikari said sauntering up to Kenshin._

_Kenshin's cheeks flushed seeing the subtle swaying of her hips and the slight jiggling of her breasts. "U...Um what?" He said as Hikari placed her hands on his chest. _

"_You." With that Hikari pounced on him._

"! !" Kenshin stopped walking his face going beet red. He was already in front of the cottage at this point. _"OH CRAP! !" _

"_Just go in there you idiot!" Arika snapped. "There's no way that's gonna happen!" _

_Kenshin POV_

Even if I wanted to run off. I couldn't as she greeted me at the door. "Thanks for coming by Ken-Chan." She said smiling. "I thought for a second that you might be too busy." (A/N: Even though it's from Kenshin's point of view I'll still be using Hikari's name for dialogue)

"U-Uh...y-yeah...n-no problem." I stammered.

"Hm?" Hikari said. "Ken-Chan are you Ok? Your face is as red as my shirt."

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." I said.

Hikari stared at me for a moment as the blush on my cheeks faded away. She smiled. "Ok then. Come on." I followed her inside and to her room in the cottage. "Alright...stay here I'm gonna go change into something and grab the treat I made for us."

"OK." I said.

"Oh and Kenshin...don't go peeking through my closet." Hikari said with a teasing smile. "You may be shocked at what you find."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Yeah."

Hikari laughs softly and leaves the room. I sigh sitting on her bed. I had been in her 'room' a bunch of times before, but I kinda felt uneasy each time. Partly due to the fact that it kind of weirded me out that me stood in the same rooms that my parents regularly had sex in. I didn't know why, my parents were a loving couple and them having sex was expected, maybe I just didn't like the mental image of my father just going to town on my mother or vice virsa.

I see a shelf at the head of her bed. There were a few pictures on it. Having nothing better to do he moved over and looked at some of the pictures. There was one of her and Ryuushin as kids accompanied by an older man. The picture of the Ala Rubra. One was after I had freed her from Hottan's control and it was her embracing Yukari, Miyuki and I all at the same time. "Hmm..." I see a glare on one of the pictures. I stood up and picked it up to look at it.

"!" Wait a second...this can't be right... "...What?"

The picture was of Hikari and an older looking man. She looked to be a teenager at the time. Her lips were pressed firmly against the older man's who looks surprised. Wait...could that be...no it can't be Dad using the age pill cause that's him there staring wide-eyed in surprise next to that older woman...wait a second...could those two be...the Slayers of Ryuujin, Kenshin and his sister?

Another thing that struck me was that near kiss Mom almost gave me a few days ago. She called me Kenshin-Shishou...and thinking back to how I looked and seeing a picture of this guy..he and I do look a lot alike. It's no big deal and the truth won't mean much, but...I gotta know. If this is the truth...then my view on the Slayers and Mom and Dad's marriage will change.

At this moment the door swung open and Hikari walked in. "Sorry that took so long. I ended up changing my mind on changing and made some tea to go with the cake I made."

I silently set the picture down and turned to her as she crossed her arms behind her back. "Kaa-Chan."

"?" Hikari made a curious sound at me. "What is it Ken-Chan, you seem pretty serious."

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"You just did, but asking for my body sizes is kind of personal." Hikari said. "Did Miyuki ask you before you came here?"

Ignoring her question I press on. "Mom...were you and the Slayer of Ryuujin, Kenshin, lovers?"

Curiosity washed over Hikari as she looked upward."What...?" However the fact that she's not giving me an answer right away makes me think they were.

"Sorry Mom, but it's just...I saw that picture of you and him, and I realized that you and Dad never really spoke about him much." I said.

"!" Hikari turns her head wide eyed toward the headboard. Disappointment washed over her face as she face palmed. A smile, trying to play it off replaced it. "Ahh...my mistake. I completely forgot about storing this one away...because I'm used to seeing it at this point." She walked over to the picture and picked it up and sat down on the bed before smiling at me as if to concede the point. "You...could say that we were."

"What happened?" I asked. "If you were lovers then why were you and Dad together?"

Hikari turned her attention back to the picture her eyes narrowing with a more guilty smile on her face. "Losing him..was my atonement it seems. For putting him through grief when I found out his deepest secret."

"Kaa-Chan..." I said. "An atonement...what do you mean?"

"When your father and I found out the would be god slayers deepest secret...their deepest regret...we began to despise...to hate them both...so much that we tried to kill them." Hikari said.

"..." I remained silent.

"We could never forgive ourselves for that, but even then...they still welcomed us back with open arms and pushed Ryuushin-kun and I together." Hikari said. "Ryuushin-kun and I realized that we..loved each other more than we loved them as the months went by, but never said it until after the war...after they had both died." She looked down at the picture, this time with a more saddened expression. "Now...Ryuushin too is gone..."

"K...Kaa-Chan..." I said distantly.

"Alright...your turn now." Hikari said smiling at me.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Come now Ken-Chan you can just find out my biggest secret without paying for it." Hikari said. "Tell me a secret of yours and we'll be square."

"I don't really have any huge secrets." I said.

"Are you sure? I could name three that would square it off." Hikari said. "Why did you suddenly break up with Theodora...why did Yukari-Chan and yourself have these rumors spiraling around you...and why did Miyuki-Chan hate you for a period of time?"

"!" I had just realized I was now glaring at her and sighed roughly to calm myself. "How did you know about those things?"

"Ken-Chan you can't just sweep stuff under the rug and not expect me to find 'em." Hikari said. "Which one will it be?" "Miyuki-Chan told me about Yukari and Yukari told me about Miyuki, but your father told me about Theodora." "Then Miyuki-Chan herself told me that she wanted to train to not be a burden to you any longer." "I just couldn't believe that she used to hate you."

"It's not that amusing." I said.

"I don't expect it to be." Hikari said.

I sighed and plopped down next to her. "When Miyuki had been seeing Kotarou she had worked up the courage to confess to him after a year...however Kotarou shot her down saying she was like a sister to him which initially hurt her. I still remember the day clearly as I didn't make matters any better."

"?" Hikari made a curious noise at me.

"I was rushing to meet Yukari somewhere to do a job for Rikudou when she stopped me. She had asked if she could have a moment of my time. I however rudely turned her down saying I was in a hurry. She asked if she could come with me and I turned her down again saying she wouldn't be of much help. I find out a year later it comes back to bite me in the ass and I realized I had given her a massive inferiority complex. I had realized it too late...when I did I wanted to cry. But I couldn't as I had to fix this.

I look over at her. "So...when Negi fought Evangeline I was fighting Miyuki." "She was really strong during that fight and pushed me to my limit, but I ended up throwing the fight even though I knew I could win against her. After that fight she apologized to me for what had happened and I apologized back. She then said she loved me...as more than a sister."

"..." Hikari remained silent.

"However...as time went on I forgot about it...and focused on Negi and Yukari." I said. "I had found her one night...fantasizing about me...it hit me that I had forgotten all about her while my mind was focused on Negi and Yukari and I wanted to make it up to her...along with those two reasons...that I hurt her and brushed her off as well as genuinely liking her is why I accepted her confession.

"What did you think would have happened if you didn't?" Hikari asks.

"Well she lost Dad...imagine what would happen to her if she lost me too." I said. "It's bad enough...the last thing Dad experienced before death was a fight to the death with me...and she knows that I probably helped along his death."

"You think...she might have lost hope in life?" Hikari asks.

"Miyuki's strong physically, but her heart's weak." I said. "She can't take emotional pain like you or I can." "I really don't care if my time is split between three girls now...I just don't want to see her walk down the path I walked." I said. I smirk slightly. "I still have the scars on my chest...want to see 'em?"

Hikari however was not amused at my attempt to lighten the mood. She soon opened her mouth with dark eyes. "I'm sorry..." "I shouldn't have asked you about this so lightly..."

"Ah don't worry about it." I say grinning softly. "Miyuki's aware of this all...she's OK with it as long as I genuinely love her."

"Still...my secret was over twenty years old...yours is only a few months." Hikari said quietly. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you finding out about mine when your wounds are still fresh." "I'm really sorry."

I smile. "It's fine Kaa-Chan...we're over it."

A small smile appears on her face. "Still...when Miyuki hated you...wasn't it difficult?"

"I'd be lying if I said no, but...it's better than losing my imouto." I said. "I...already broke one promise to her...I won't break this one."

If my Arrhythmia had come up earlier than that night...I'm sure Miyuki would have killed me. Looking back on it I'm glad it came when it did if it had to come. "It was really saddening to know..that Miyuki hated me for thinking she was a burden, but..I never want her thinking that again."

"You went through a lot because of that." Hikari commented.

"It was pretty stupid of me...an innocent child would have been hurt by that." I said.

"Miyuki-Chan was an innocent child." Hikari pointed out. "She was...at least more than we, Yukari or Ryuushin are." "When did she find about her Onii-Chan's regret?" Hikari asks.

"After I threw the fight I lost the ability to fly because I was so exhausted. She caught me and cried apologizing to me." I said smiling.

Hikari's smile broadened as a pink tinge overtook her cheeks. "I see...she fell in love with the boy who went through a lot of grief to protect her."

"I just hope she doesn't become completely devoted to me..." I say.

Hikari chuckles softly as I complain. "Well then...I didn't know it was like that."

"I like to think I have a high tolerance to things like this." I say.

"You're a strong person Kenshin." Hikari said smiling at me again.

"Eh...not really...I could get stronger than this." I say.

"Yes, Yes you are Kenshin." Hikari said. "You're as strong as he is..."

"He?" I said.

Hikari's eyes narrowed as her smile broadened again. "Shishou...the one man...whom I respected as much as your father, a person..who sacrificed his own life to protect the ones dear to his heart."

"The person you respect most in this world?" I said. I feel touched that she holds me in such high regard...even if I am her son to earn her respect that much says something. I wondered...just what kind of person the Slayer of Ryuujin was. My thoughts were cut short as I noticed her staring at me, the smile never leaving her face.

"You know Kenshin...you and he are alike...in more ways than one." Hikari said a dark tint of pink appearing on her cheeks. "It's kind of hard, and a little embarrassing to admit, but..you made my heart race at one point." She loses her smile as a look of contemplation washes over her face. "So..."

"What...?" I said.

Her face slowly comes toward my face. I could see my reflection in her jade irises as she continued to look at me. "Here's your reward for that..." I heard her say.

"Kaa...-Chan...?" I said.

"Mmm..." Our lips touch softly. Shock and surprise race through my body, but I can't move. All I do..is continue letting her lips touch mine. I could see her face in front of mine. Her closed eyes and reddened cheeks give me a different impression of her in my memory. This moment will forever be the first time..that I saw my mother as a woman.

_Kenshin POV End_

_(break)_

_Later_

_Forest Meadow in Mahora. _

Kenshin was running through kata as he ran through his training regimen. Everyone had decided to have an 'out of the resort day' for training. Meanwhile his mind drifted back.

"_She...kissed me..." Kenshin thought stopping to put his fingers to his lips. _

He thought back to the kiss he had just shared with Hikari. He recalled her small red lips coming toward him...the softness and warmth of those lips. Kenshin felt his heart throbbing at the memory as he resumed with his training

"Kaa...-Chan." Kenshin whispered.

As he whispered he brought his bokken down. "AH! K-Kenshin!"

"Hu? Whoa!" Kenshin said stopping his slash and throwing his bokken to the side as Yukari fell backward. Kenshin's arm shot forward wrapping around her waist catching her.

"...Oh crap Yukari I'm sorry." Kenshin said helping her back to her feet.

"You OK?" Yukari asks. "You usually don't lose yourself in thought."

"..Y-Yeah..I'm fine don't worry." Kenshin said.

Yukari stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Anyway you done for the day?"

"Yeah...?" Kenshin said. "What's up?"

"Well Negi wanted to talk to you about something." Yukari said.

"What exactly?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with Atsuki." Yukari said.

Kenshin blinked. "About...Atsuki-Chan?" He followed Yukari over to where Negi, Miyuki and Atsuki were. "Alright Negi what's up?"

"Well...I want to get to know Atsuki-San and become better friends with her, but...the main thing I'd like to know is..." Negi said.

"What?" Atsuki said.

"How did you and Kenshin meet?" Negi asks.

"!" Atsuki's and Kenshin's eyes widen slightly

"What?" Negi said. "Is...it bad?"

"Well...if it's it's OK...with her/him..." Kenshin and Atsuki say simultaneously.

Yukari shook her head laughing. "Will you two take it easy and decide if you want to talk about it?"

"Now that I think about it I wonder about that as well...and Atsuki-Chan tends to keep to herself a lot." Miyuki said.

"U...Um..s-sorry." Atsuki said. "You all seem like you're busy so I don't bother you."

"Well to be honest Atsuki-San I'd love to have a match with you some time." Negi said smiling.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Everyone looked over to see Kotarou walking up to them.

"Otouto-kun?" Atsuki said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to train with you." Kotarou said. "What's goin' on?"

"I was asking Kenshin and Atsuki-San how they met." Negi said.

"Really?" Kotarou said interest showing on his face. "I wanna hear this too."

Kenshin sighed. "Alright, Negi cast the memory viewing spell for me and hand me control."

"Right." Negi said. _"Rastel Mascir Magister: Mater Musarum, Mnemosyne!_ _Ad Se Me Alliciat!"_

"Alright...I guess we should begin..." Kenshin said with Atsuki nodding.

(flashback)

_Eight years ago._

_Megalomesembria_

Kenshin was running through the woods near central Megalomesembria. He was being pursued by members of the massive populace and quite a few of the Megalo Knights. _"Dammit! I haven't eaten in weeks and my left femur's fucking shattered!" "Thank god I destroyed their fucking tracker machine so they can't right away trace me back here." _

His left leg gives out and he falls sliding painfully one the ground his eye patch becoming disheveled. He notice a large bush a few feet ahead of him and claws and crawls his way toward it. Safely hidden he closes his eyes. _"Mirai...if they find me be ready to heal..." _

"_Yeah, don't worry about it." Mirai said. "I'll start healing your leg now." _

"_Yeah." Kenshin thought. _

"Nnngh!" Kenshin grunted in pain as the shattered fragments of his femur bone began restoring themselves.

"?" He heard someone make a sound and heard footsteps walking toward him.

"_Oh no...FUCK! !" Kenshin thought. "Someone's found me!"_

"Eh?" A girl with messy dirty blonde hair with deep blue eyes wearing a white summerdress came up to him.

"Huh?" Kenshin said locking eyes with her. "H-Hey...ge-get outta here you're gonna get me busted." He stammered.

"What are you doing in my bush?" She asks.

"Yours?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah...I come here to take a nap when things get bad at home." She said. "Watch." She laid down next to him and pulled a few branches in the bush as the area darkened.

At this exact moment a group of men ran by the bush. The leader, one of the Megalo Knights garbed in his armor looked around "Where is that demon? ! Dammit how could you idiots let him destroy our only tracker device within the city! The Consul's not going to part with his!"

"We're sorry sir! He just caught us off guard! He doesn't usually fight back!" One of the men said. From the looks of him he seemed to be an off duty knight.

"Bah! You are useless! Press the search!" The leader barked as the men scattered.

As soon as the men left. Kenshin exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. "..."

"Are you OK?" The girl asks.

Kenshin nods. "I'll li-" "Gah!" He gasped in pain as his left leg twitched.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"...Don't...worry about...it." Kenshin panted grabbing his leg. "This...isn't the..first time...it's happened."

"Hm?" She looked down at his injured leg. She narrowed her eyes and set her hands on it. _"Practe Bigi Nar: Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit. Cura."_

"Huh?" Kenshin looked down as a soft light surrounded her hands. _"She's...healing me?" _

"Do you feel better?" She asks.

"Uh...U-Un." Kenshin nodded.

She smiled. "Good. You looked like you were in a lot of pain."

"Trust me..I've experienced worse." Kenshin replied.

"Well even if you have...I can't really ignore someone being in pain like you just were." She said.

"Well...thanks I guess." Kenshin said sitting up. He climbed to his feet alerting the girl next to him.

"M-Matte! Your leg isn't healed all the way yet!" She said.

"It'll be fine." Kenshin said. "You've done more than enough."

"Well...O..Ok." She said. "Wait...I don't believe I ever got your name."

Kenshin turned his head back to her as he stopped walking away. "..."

"...?" She made a curious sound before something dawned on her. "Oh! I'm sorry, Kaa-Chan always told me it was polite to give your own name to a stranger before asking theirs." "I'm Atsuki."

"..." Kenshin mulled his thoughts over in his head. "I'm a demon."

"?" Atsuki made another curious sound. "A demon?"

"Yeah...so for your own good, leave me alone." Kenshin said walking away.

"_Kenshin! She's trying to be your friend!" Nanadai said.(1)_

"..." Atsuki lowered her head. Kenshin looked back at her and sighed closing his eyes. "Kenshin."

"Huh?" Atsuki said.

Kenshin averted his eyes. "My name...it's Kenshin."

"Oh." She smiles. "Nice to meet you."

(break)

_A couple of weeks later._

"Kenshin...!" Atsuki called out entering that same meadow she found him in that day.

The boy in question was sitting in a tree. "...?"

"_Kenshin just go down there." Nanadai said. "You know you wanna spend time with her."_

"_..." _

Kenshin hopped down from the tree and turned to Atsuki. "Hm?"

"Oh there you are." Atsuki said smiling. "I was wondering where you were."

"..." Kenshin stared at her. _"Does she not know who I am?" _

He continued to stare at her smiling face. "...!" Kenshin looked away.

"Eh?" Atsuki stared at him oddly. "Kenshin-kun, what's the matter?"

"Q-Quit smiling all the time." Kenshin said. "Whenever I see it my face gets all warm and stuff."

"Ha ha ha ha." Atsuki laughed. "That's funny!"

"Sh-Shaddap!" Kenshin snapped.

"He he he he." Atsuki giggled as Kenshin glared.

The two played a game of tag and hide and seek for a few hours. You know, usual kid stuff. When they were done Kenshin stared at her.

"What is it?" Atsuki said.

"This is the fourteenth day in a row we've played together." Kenshin said.

"It is." Atsuki smiled. "What about it?"

"Why do you keep wanting to visit me?" Kenshin asked.

"Why not?" Atsuki said.

"W-Why not? !" Kenshin unintentionally shouted. "A-Atsuki I don't know realize this, but everyone else around here treats me like a damn monster!"

Atsuki winced at the sound of his voice. Kenshin sighed looking away guiltily. "I'm sorry...I...I just don't get though...why?"

Atsuki shook her head and walked slowly up to Kenshin. "Kenshin."

"?" Kenshin looked back over to her.

Atsuki smiled and hugged him. "You...may not believe this, but...I don't exactly have many friends."

Kenshin, who was still in a slight amount of shock from her hugging him stuttered out. "Y-You...don't...?"

Atsuki shook her head. "No...in fact you...are my only friend."

"!" Kenshin looked over at her. "I...I am?"

"Yes." Atsuki said.

"Why me?" Kenshin said. "If..they found us together...they would surely force us apart."

"I don't care." Atsuki said pulling him in closer. "I'll always be your friend..no matter what."

"..." Kenshin wrapped his arms around her body, his own body shaking.

"What's wrong...a-are you crying?" Atsuki asks.

"N...No...don't be stupid." Kenshin said.

"..." Atsuki smiled and patted him on the back. "You don't wanna be alone anymore...do you?"

"..." Kenshin pulled away. "Atsuki...I.."

"See you tomorrow?" Atsuki asked.

"...Yeah..." Kenshin nods.

"Atsuki-Chan!" A mature woman's voice called.

"Uhm! Over here Kaa-Chan!" Atsuki said. Kenshin turned to bolt when Atsuki grabbed his arm."Kenshin...it's OK, Kaa-Chan's a nice person."

Kenshin was still trying to actively rip his arm from her grip. "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it!"

Soon a black haired woman wearing a tan summerdress with brown eyes came up to them. "Oh there you are Atsuki-Chan." She smiled. "Hm? Who is this?"

Kenshin was pulled forward by Atsuki. "Mom this is my friend Kenshin."

"..." Kenshin looked away a small quiver going through his body.

"...you're that boy aren't you?" She asks.

"If...you're going to start...just do it and get it over with." Kenshin said. "I won't fight back..."

(grab)

"!" Kenshin lets out a short gasp as the woman in front of his embraced him tightly.

She starts petting his head comfortingly. "You poor child...forced to suffer at such a young age." "Nothing..I could really do could take it away, but just let me hold you like this."

"..." Kenshin said nothing still all too shocked that an adult woman that lived in this hellhole wasn't trying to kill him.

"My name is Hitomi. If you wanted to know." She said.

"Hitomi...San..." Kenshin said. He brought his small hands up to her shoulders grabbing them and nuzzling his face into her.

Atsuki giggled. "I think he likes you Kaa-Chan."

"..." Kenshin ignored Atsuki, immersing himself in Hitomi's warmth.

(break)

_A month and a half later._

Kenshin and Atsuki had still been meeting since that day. Occasionally Hitomi would accompany her. Hitomi would always tease the two about how close they seemed and that they would make a good couple when they were older earning the ire of her daughter while Kenshin held no response. However today...neither of them showed up to the meadow and it was almost nighttime.

"Where are they?" Kenshin wondered to himself. Over the past couple of months the beatings had slowed to a crawl. He later found out that Ricardo and Kurt Godel had been destroying any new tracking devices in secret from Ricardo's wife Marylyn.

Deciding against his better judgment he ventured out of the meadow choosing the activate the camouflage technique he and Yukari were trying to perfect before being separated again. He looked down at himself as his clothes dyed black. _"Alright...let's home in on their signatures...Atsuki-Chan's always felt odd so..." _He closed his eyes. "!" _"Found it!"_

He kept the hand sign for his camouflage technique up as he hopped upward. _"Alright...stay calm and regulate the youki flow..." _

He made his way into the slums of Megalomesembria. He hated coming to this area, it was the place where most of his beatings occurred as drunks frequented the bars around the area. At least with sober people they got sick when they saw how mangled, broken and ripped to shreds he was, but drunks didn't care and kept tearing his body to shreds.

"..." Kenshin felt himself getting closer to where Atsuki was, but something felt very off. As he got closer he heard a lot of banging and crashing. "..."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He heard Hitomi scream as he came up to a run down house.

"?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BITCH!" He heard a male voice. Curious to find out what was going on he peered into a window.

"! !" Kenshin's eyes widened at what he saw. A man had just back handed Hitomi into a wall and punched her in the right side of her face. He saw a bottle of whiskey on the table and knew right away that the man was drunk. He looked over and saw Atsuki curled up into a ball crying. Her summerdress laid in front of her

"_No...this guy..he isn't going to...?" Kenshin thought._

"DON'T DO IT FAULK! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" Hitomi said as the man approached Atsuki.

"SHUT THE HELL UP HITOMI! STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Faulk shouts back shoving her into a large glass case.

"DAD STOP! !" Atsuki begged as he came closer to her.

"Come with Daddy dear...he'll take 'good care' of you." He said with a cruel smirk.

Something broke within Kenshin as an unconscious flows of youki flowed through his right hand which was balled up into a tightly clenched fist and his left leg. Growling he kicked his left leg forward breaking down the wall and window in front of him.

"? !" Faulk turned around finding Kenshin glaring daggers at him.

"!" "Kenshin-kun run away! !" Hitomi said.

"You're gonna pay for that kid." Faulk said walking toward him.

"Kenshin...?" Atsuki said seeing him through teary eyes.

"How...could you..." Kenshin said his voice straining with unbound fury.

"Hmmm?" Faulk said.

"How...could you...she's...your daughter..and you were going..to abuse...her!" Kenshin snarled.

"What of it? She's just my adoptive daughter...that my idiot of a wife took in." Faulk said.

"...!" Kenshin's eyes burned as scales stretched across his right hand.

"Get lost kid." Faulk said. "Before a man has to hurt you."

"I'll kill you..." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Faulk said. "Heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ri-right!" "You are out of your mind kid!"

"Kenshin...?" Hitomi said seeing Kenshin hanging his head noticeable tears streaming down his cheeks.

Faulk began poking Kenshin's head roughly. "Come on kid...do it! Come on kid! Do what you said you were going to! !" COME ON AND KILL ME!"

"..." Kenshin looked up at him his right eye dyed black with a single gray slit for a pupil. "I'LL KILL YOU! ! !" He screamed furiously as he slammed his right hand into Faulk's chest sending the man crashing into the wall.

Kenshin didn't stop there as he ran up to Faulk and began letting his fists sail into him not caring where they hit. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! ! _**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! ! !"**_

Hitomi rushed over before Kenshin could land any more punches. "Kenshin stop! You're beating a dead corpse!"

Kenshin's body slackened as he started panting heavily. Atsuki approached him. "Kenshin...kun?"

(pull!)

Kenshin pulled her into his arms. "Are you...OK?"

Atsuki's eyes filled with tears again. "U-Un."

"Y..Yokatta.." Kenshin said tightening his embrace. (Thank goodness)

Atsuki began crying again, this time from relief. "Thank you...thank you..please...don't leave me alone again."

"..." Kenshin nodded. "I won't...I promise."

Hitomi closed her eyes and embraced the two children, not saying a word.

(break)

_Days later_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE BEING BANISHED? !" Hitomi demanded standing in the middle of the Senate chambers.

"You have been consorting with, housing and feeding the demon we've been trying to probe for information." Consul said.

"He maybe a demon, but he is not the monster you think he is! !" Hitomi said.

"So you think." Consul said. "Regardless it does not change our stance. You will have twenty four hours to pack up and be out of Megalomesembria."

Hitomi glared at him. "If anyone is the monster here Consul it's you." "You would dare harm an innocent child and rob him of that innocence...beating him so badly that he would try to take his own life?" "When your time comes Consul...I hope you burn in hell." Hitomi turned heel and walked out of the chambers as the Consul glared at her back.

"_You will pay for that you bitch." _Consul said.

Hours later it was nighttime and Hitomi and Atsuki greeted Kenshin one last time. "So you're leaving?" Kenshin said.

"Yes...I'm sorry Kenshin..." Hitomi said regretfully.

"It's OK." Kenshin said. He looked at the ground smiling. "Just the kindness you've given me...was enough."

"!" Hitomi stared at him wide eyed for a moment before wiping her eyes free of tears. "Yes..you're welcome."

"Hey, if I ever get outta here maybe you could cook up some of that amazing food you make." Kenshin said grinning.

Hitomi walked up to him and knelt down embracing him tightly. "Kenshin-kun if you wanna cry just do it. Don't hold yourself back for our sake."

"..." Kenshin stayed silent for a moment. "It's OK." "Really Hitomi-neechan it is."

Hitomi pulled back to look at his face. "You...were like the mother I never had...for that I will always be grateful."

"..." Hitomi grabbed Kenshin's shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. "Yes...stay safe...OK?"

"I'll try." Kenshin said.

Hitomi backed away and Atsuki walked forward. "Hey..."

"Hey..Atsuki-Chan." Kenshin greeted.

"So...I guess this is goodbye...huh?" Atsuki said.

"Maybe..." Kenshin said looking away.

"Do you still have that picture I gave you...of us and Kaa-Chan?" Atsuki asked.

"Ah...y-yeah." Kenshin said taking the picture in question out of a seal on his neck. Atsuki took it and took out a marker writing on the back of it. She blew on it a couple of times to dry the ink before handing it back to him.

Kenshin accepted it back and looked at the back. "...!"

"_I'll never forget you Kenshin-kun. Sincerely, Atsuki Natsushi." _Is what she had written on the back.

Kenshin looked back over at her and nodded. "I won't either...Atsuki-Chan."

Atsuki smiled and leaned in. Kenshin's eyes widened at what happened next.

(kiss)

Atsuki's eyes closed and her small lips were pressed softly to his own. As quickly as it had started...it had ended. Atsuki giggled. "You were my first kiss."

"...Y-Yeah..." Kenshin said.

Hitomi would have giggled at the two if this were any other time. "Alright Atsuki-Chan we need to be going."

"OK Kaa-Chan." Atsuki said. "See you around Kenshin-kun."

Kenshin waved them off and immediately hopped up to the tallest tree of the meadow. _"With this I can see past the walls of this damn city." _

Hours past and he tracked them as they left the city. They were about to leave his realm of perception and he turned around when...

(Explosion!)

"! !" Kenshin turned back around to see a large explosion where Hitomi and Atsuki were. "...No...No...NO! !" He jumped off the tree and started making a beeline for them. _"I WON'T LET THEM DIE! ! I DON'T CARE IF THESE BASTARDS FIND ME! !"_

However...before he could so much as leave the meadow he felt something strike him in the back of the neck. As he lost consciousness he had one final thought. _"Hitomi-neechan...Atsuki-Chan...stay...alive..."_

He came to the next day in the meadow. He looked over and saw Marylyn standing next to him. "!" "What happened? !"

"I found you here just a little while ago." Marylyn said.

"Atsuki-Chan, Hitomi-neechan! Where are they? ! Tell me!" Kenshin said.

"..." Marylyn looked away regretfully. "There...has..been no sign of her daughter, but...Hitomi is gone...Atsuki may very well have died as well."

"! ! !" Kenshin's body shook as his eyes went as wide as they could go with shock. "That...That can't be..." His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. "Please...tell me you're lying."

"I'm sorry, Kenshin-kun I wish I was." Marylyn said.

Kenshin's fists clenched as he punched the ground as hard as he could his eyes burning with tears. "NO! ! !"

(flashback end)

The memory viewing spell cut out and every looked over at Atsuki who was facing him with her hands at her chest.

"..." Kenshin turned toward her a calm look of realization on his face.

"Atsuki-neechan...is that why you never took the Inugami name?" Kotarou asks.

"Hai.." Atsuki said. "If not for Hitomi-Kaachan...I would have starved."

"Kenshin..are you..Ok?" Negi asks.

"Yeah." Kenshin said his eyes never leaving Atsuki.

"I would have loved to meet this Hitomi person." Yukari said with Miyuki nodding in agreement. "Out of all of them..she was the only adult other than the two Senators who saw Kenshin-nii for who he was."

"Yeah." Miyuki said.

Negi walked over to Yukari and Miyuki. "Hey you two...back then I'm pretty sure Kenshin loved Atsuki-San." She whispered. "Maybe we should...give them some time alone."

"You sure?" Miyuki asked.

"Alright." Yukari agreed.

"Yeah." Negi said quietly. "Look at how they're looking at each other."

Miyuki looked back at them. Kenshin was still staring at Atsuki who was looked up longingly into his eyes. "I see..." Miyuki whispered. "They're completely oblivious to us."

"Hey Atsuki-neechan I'm gonna go continue training I'll be over here...way over." Kotarou said pointing to his left before flashing away.

The three Kenshin lovers stared at the space he occupied. _"Does he know what's going on?" They all thought._

"Hey Kenshin." Yukari said. "We're gonna take off too. We'll be at the resort."

"Right..." Kenshin said.

"See you around Onii-Chan." Miyuki said.

Negi said nothing and left with the two. As soon as they got out of earshot they all stopped. "Why'd you stop?" Negi asks.

"No reason...uh why did you?" Yukari said dodging the subject and turning to Miyuki.

"Don't look at me I stopped because you guys did." Miyuki said dodging the subject as well.

"..." Negi took a breath. "Alright we all know what's probably going to happen between Kenshin-kun and Atsuki-San.

"Yeah..." Yukari and Miyuki both say.

"..." Negi said nothing at first.

"_**Ask them if they wanna go watch with you." Hottan said rolling his eyes. "You know you want to."**_

"_URUSAI!" Negi thought._

"How many people have a strong connection to Kenshin-kun?" Negi asks.

"..well there's Konoka, Setsuna, the girl who came to pick Kenshin up today, Iris.." Yukari said.

"...I know I told Kenshin not to blame himself for his golden heart, but...I don't wanna lose his attention in the process." Negi said.

"...Ha ha ha." Miyuki laughed. "Negi-Chan that's one thing you don't have to worry about. Onii-Chan will always have time for us."

"Yeah." Yukari said looking up at the sky. "Besides this is someone he used to love...we don't have to worry."

"OK." Negi said. "Thanks you guys."

Back with Kenshin and Atsuki the former spoke to her in a soft voice. "Why..?"

"Why what?" Atsuki said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Shuka when we met?" Kenshin asked. "Earlier this year...I mean."

"I needed to keep Enma's eyes away from me." Atsuki said looking down at his chest. "He was about to find out about my connection to you." "That's why Shukan sent me off and I met Kotarou soon afterward."

"What's Shukan's role in all this?" Kenshin said.

"That night...we were separated...He saved my life and took me with him...that's is why I was never found. I begged him to take Kaa-Chan's body with us, but he said he wouldn't be able to carry both of us." Atsuki said. "He is a spy, even I don't know how many powers he's spying in for other than Enma. He has ties to god's realm, Makai, Hottan, even the three great nations of Mundus Magicus."

"Then why did my friends...Rikudou have to die?" Kenshin asks.

"I don't know...Enma just up and told Shukan to take them out." Atsuki said. "Saying he owed someone a favor."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. _"She looks like she's about to cry." _

"Just one more question, OK?" Kenshin said.

"Y-Yes." Atsuki said.

"Why'd you come back here with me when you could have went with Kotarou?" Kenshin asks. "He was your brother and I'm just the kid you hung out with for two months."

"You also were my only friend, and you saved my life." Atsuki said before sighing. "...I loved you."

"..." Kenshin looked into her eyes. "...I loved you too." He embraced her strongly. "I was too young to realize it back then...but...looking back on it...I'm certain I did."

"Kenshin..." Atsuki said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Atsuki..." Kenshin said lowering his head as she pulled him down.

(kiss)

"Mmm.." Kenshin and Atsuki moan simultaneously as their lips meet.

"_So...when's this gonna get capped?" Arika said._

"_When he runs out of people from his past he has buried feelings of love for." Yama said._

The kiss soon ends and Atsuki pushes away. "H-Hang on."

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"M-Maybe we shouldn't be so quick to do this." Atsuki said.

"Not be so quick to..." Kenshin said.

"...H-Have sex...yeah." Atsuki said.

"Hm..." Kenshin said stroking his finger under his chin.

"What?" Atsuki said. "Don't tell me you were expecting it."

"No No." Kenshin said waving his hand. "I was just..caught off guard I guess." He said grinning softly.

"He he he." Atsuki giggled. "I guess, but if we were gonna do it Kenshin I wanna be sure there's something still there."

"Hm...I understand." Kenshin said. "I've had a few flings while working for Rikudou, as it was kinda part of my job...felt really awkward." "Well with the exception of one anyway, but that was while I was here in Mahora."

"Yeah." Atsuki said. "I don't want that."

"Well...what do we do now?" Kenshin asks. "Kotarou, Negi, Yukari and Miyuki obviously thought we were gonna go at it."

"Ah..!" Atsuki sighed facepalming. "Ero Otouto-kun..."

"Hey just be glad he was willing to give you space. I thought I might end up having to fight him over you." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"He he...I suppose." Atsuki said. "Um...in the upcoming festival...do you think we could spend some time together?"

"Sure." Kenshin said. "Well..I'll see you later Atsuki-Chan." He gained a gleam in his eyes as he grinned suggestively at her. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off during the festival."

"Ah...u-um...sure...maybe." Atsuki said blushing madly at the implication.

Kenshin chuckled and leaned in kissing her on the cheek. "See ya."

"Later." Atsuki said with a small smile.

Kenshin walked away, deeper into the forest. During his fight with Luka the masked swordsman mentioned he would tell Sheena that she should let him summon her. Deciding that his Zenki and Goki should get acquainted if they weren't already he pulled out a couple of charms, first he slammed his left hand down on the ground. _"Kuchiyose! Shiori Tora no Ojou!" _

Kenshin was surrounded in a white light before Sheena's human form appeared in front of him in a meditative stance. "?" Kenshin made a curious sound at this crouching down in front of her.

"Hmmm?" Sheena said cracking her left eye open. "..."

"Was...this a bad time?" Kenshin asks.

Sheena grabbed hold over his head and rubbed her cheek against his. "Not at all!"

Kenshin wanted to shake his head at this, but couldn't. "I see." "I assume you'll be taking your payment now."

"Hmm...let's just say you owe me one later OK?" Sheena said smiling.

Kenshin nods. "Sure thing."

"So why the impromtu summoning?" Sheena asks.

"Well...I haven't seen you in awhile." Kenshin said. "I've tried to summon you a couple of times, but you didn't respond."

"I see." Sheena said. "I'm sorry I've just been busy."

Kenshin nodded, but still had a question for her. "Have you and your clan suffered because of me?"

"Huh?" Sheena said.

"Luka, a masked swordsman from Makai said that because I tamed Ryomen, the Maou has been giving you trouble." Kenshin said.

"..." Sheena reached over and pet Kenshin on the head. "Kenshin, it's OK. None of us really like the demon king much anyway."

"If you say so." Kenshin said. "It's...just good to know you're OK."

"The feeling's mutual." Sheena said. Kenshin chuckled. "So anyway how's your friend the Kitsune leader doing? Her name's...Tamamo I believe."

"She's fine. Oddly enough Luka came by as I was visiting her." Sheena said unsure if she should mention Luka's intent for both the Tsurugi no Kami and Makai in general.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Anyway I summoned you here for another reason."

"Being?" Sheena said as Kenshin stood back up and backed away.

"I had to replace Tatsu as my Goki...as oddly enough he's now training me.." Kenshin said.

"So I've heard." Sheena said.

"So you know about Tatsu being Ryuujin and one of the previous Maou, Shin Tatsu." Kenshin said.

"Know about it?" Sheena said. "I was around when he was king." "Demons like you and I live quite a long time."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Anyway..." He looked at his watch for the time. "God I hope I have spare time."

He slammed his hand down. _"Kuchiyose! Ryomen Sukuna no Kami!"_

Kenshin rubbed his eyes only to have a fist conk him over the head. "I WAS IN THE SHOWER YOU IDIOT!"

"EH? !" Kenshin said as his vision returned. Sure enough Ryomen stood in front of him, completely nude droplets of water running down her body. Her hair matted down as well and a very cross glare on her face. "S-Sorry."

"...He he he...ha ha ha ha ha!" Sheena laughed gleefully. "Oh my Ryomen-Chan this reminds me of the time Shin Tatsu made that same mistake!" "You were so embarrassed!"

"Shut up!" Ryomen shouted angrily. "He also ripped apart your kimono that day too while he was training with Slyph's power."

"_?" Kenshin mentally turned his attention toward Ryuujin. "Shin Tatsu...is that true?" _

_**Ryuujin facepalmed. "Yeeeessss..."**_

Kenshin mentally chuckled wondering how that must of went. "Yes, but I merely changed forms. You couldn't do that." Sheena teased.

"Oh you bitch." Ryomen said glaring at her. "I can't help how big my demon form is!" "I can't just go in between small and big like you can!"

"That's what makes it so funny!" Sheena laughed.

"It's bad enough that Alipheese the Fifteenth had to walk in and see me like that!" Ryomen said. "She thought I was trying to seduce her knight!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Sheena laughed harder banging her fist off the ground. Ryomen looked back at Kenshin who was in a trance. She walked over to Sheena and picked her up off the ground.

"Hey Sheena, want to know an interesting fact about our new summoner?" Ryomen whispered.

"Hm?" Sheena said.

"He's got three girlfriends now." Ryomen said giving the edge of her left ear a short lick. "You know you've been wanting to take the boy for awhile now."

"..." Sheena shivered as Ryomen licked her ear over and over again. "R-Ryo-Chan...what are you implying?"

"Well before I got in the shower his three girlfriends were expecting him to add a fourth, but she decided not to go through with it." Ryomen said. "I know Lady Alipheese the Sixteenth has already contacted you about her plan...so if something happens to you, don't you wanna have a little fun with what could be your last summoner."

Sheena began panting huskily. "R-Ryo-Chan...I won't force myself on him."

"Hm hm hm..." Ryomen laughed. "You're so cute when you're desperate."

"_**Uh, kid...maybe you should stop arguing with me." Ryuujin said seeing what was occurring outside.**_

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought._

She saw Sheena standing, her posture was shaky as Ryomen's hands rubbed her shoulders and back while her tongue licked Sheena's ear. "Sheena? Ryomen?"

Sheena rushed toward Kenshin crushing her lips against his. "MMM? !" Kenshin's eyes bugged out.

Sheena pulled back panting. "I..I want you..."

"E-Eeeeh? !" Kenshin said.

"Hm hm hm." Ryomen laughed. "A Taiyoukai desires you...you must take responsibility."

Kenshin turned his head to Ryomen. "R-Responsibilit- You're the one who got her riled up!"

"Hmm...yes that is true, but had you not summoned me...this wouldn't have happened." Ryomen said with a knowing grin. "You must also take responsibility for summoning me in such an embarrassing position."

"Wh-What?" Kenshin said.

Ryomen sauntered up to him. "Sheena-Chan...how would you like to share Kenshin-kun with me?"

"I don't care!" Sheena whined. "I just want this unbearable heat in my loins to go away!"

Ryomen smiled. "See boy...you've been outvoted." "We'll take this to my place."

The last thought that was on Kenshin's mind before they all vanished was. _"Ah...crap...it's gonna be a loooonnnggg night." _

(chapter end)

Draconis: Cliffhanger!

Ryomen: You...are going to finish this right? It just seems like a big let down to not do it.

Draconis: Yeah don't worry I'll wrap this up in the lemon story.

Chamo: So...who was supposed to be haremette number four?

Draconis: Well it's not Iris or Hikari. I'm saving them for a later arc. Atsuki's going to wait until the festival and Sheena's going to be busy.

Ryomen: What about me?

Draconis: I was kinda looking for you to be the Alice to Kenshin's Luka.

Ryomen: Huh?

Draconis: You give him a ton of crap, but when push comes to shove you have each others backs.

Footnote

(1 ) It wasn't known back then, but I just didn't feel like typing Inner Hikari or Hikari's imprint.

Anyway, next chapter we see what Luka's been up to. Till then!

Draconis678 out.


	48. Home of the Avaricious Deity

Draconis: Alrighty then. Kenshin you and the others go take five.

Kenshin: Huh? Why?

Draconis: Because. You will not be appearing in this chapter.

Kenshin: Hmm...OK! Hey Ryomen! Party at your place!

Ryomen: Wha? Uh...Oh...alright...

Luka: Wait..so this entire chapter...will...

Draconis: Be centered around what you're doing yes.

Luka: (body starts shaking) Don't...Stop me now! I'm hav- (slams hard into floor)

Alice: Don't start.

Luka: H-Hai.

Draconis: (shakes his head grinning) Anyway...

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 48

Home of the Avaricious Deity.

Kenshin: (knocks back a shot of vodka) Begin!

Draconis: HEY!

(start)

_Makai_

Luka and Alice traveled toward the southern border of Masouen's continent. "So you're sure you have nothing else left to do?" Luka asked with his hands interlocked behind his head.

"For the last time yes!" Alice said a tick mark appearing on her left temple. "Quit asking!"

"Fine, fine...fuck." Luka said. "So have you ever been inside Shin Tatsu's mansion? If I remember correctly your mother used it as a getaway spot."

"No I haven't." Alice said. "Mother never took me, she said I needed training if I was going to take the throne and defend it from those who would challenge me for it."

"So she left you in Tamamo-neechan's care?" Luka asks.

"Yes." Alice said. "You know you're lucky I like you. If you were anyone else I wouldn't give you the time of day."

"A fact that I take pride in." Luka grinned.

Alice looked away. "Shut up you idiot."

"Are you blushing?" Luka teased.

(smack!)

A trail of smoke came from the top of Luka's mask as Alice slithered on. _"What's with her? !" Luka thought. "I tease her a little and she hits me!"_

Luka ran up to her. "Alice...are you OK?"

"Of course I am...why do you ask?" Alice said.

"Well..it seems the closer we get to Shin Tatsu's...the more nervous you get." Luka said. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Alice sighed. "It's nothing Luka, really."

Luka looked on ahead. "You know, if you're worried about something Alice, you can tell me."

Alice looked over at him. "..."

Soon they came up to a field. Alice stopped. "What's up?" Luka said.

"We're here." Alice said.

"We are?" Luka said. He looked around. Left, Right, Up, Down. Front and Behind. "..."

"Lord Shin Tatsu enjoyed his privacy. So after the war instead of keeping his house in a set location in Makai he sealed it a pocket dimension and gave the 'keys' so to speak to Tamamo and the Kitsune tribe." Alice said. "Where we are standing is where the portal originally was. If anyone wanted to visit Shin Tatsu they'd have to travel all the way here with a Kitsune."

Luka nodded and looks around. "Well this area certainly is big enough to fit a mansion." "So where will we be putting this portal after we finish?"

"Down in the depths of the sea where only a few select sea monsters can get to it." Alice said.

"I see." Luka said. His head twitched and he looked upward. "..."

"What is it?" Alice said.

Luka grabbed his sword. "Someone's coming."

"Aw...is that how you greet friends Luka-Chan?" A familiar voice said.

Luka narrowed his eyes lowering his hand. "Alright Alma Elma come on out."

"Alright~!" The Succubus Queen appeared before Luka and Alice smiling. "Room for one more?"

Alice closed her eyes with a thoughtful expression. "Well I suppose."

(swish! Swish! Swish!)

A pool of blue slime appears next to Alma Elma. Rising up from it was Erubetie. "Hm? Erubetie?" Alma Elma said.

"If it's not too much trouble Lady Alipheese I would like to accompany you as well." Erubetie said.

"Oh!" Luka said digging around in his pocket pulling out the sealing bottle he got from Kenshin. "Erubetie this is for you."

"Hm?" Erubetie said as Luka walked up to her. "What's this?" She asked looking at it.

"While Alice and I were in Mundus Vetus tracking Kenshin, he ended up with that bottle during his fight with the Yondaime Nisemono Shinigami." Luka said. "He mentioned it had three slimes inside and told me to hand it to you."

"?" Erubetie stared at Luka oddly. "He mentioned me? I've never met this Kenshin character before."

"Ha ha ha." Luka laughed. "He just said the Slime Queen would appreciate them being returned."

Erubetie clutched the bottle letting it absorb itself into her body. "I'll release them at Undine's Spring on the way back."

(crash!)

Luka looked over seeing a still familiar face as he moved his hand over his groin. "Granberia."

"Hm?" She said looking over at him. She smirked. "Still sore?"

Luka shuddered. "Fuck yes..." Anyway might as well get the whole gang here." "Tamamo-neechan come on out!"

On cue Tamamo appeared sitting on Luka's shoulder. Alice stared at her. "Are you sure you should be here?"

"Well we're not supposed to seal off the portal until you leave." Tamamo said. "Besides out of everyone here I'm the only one that's actually been in there."

"Sheena didn't come with you?" Luka asks.

"She was meditating on something then she got summoned." Tamamo said. "She's probably catching up with young Kenshin."

"Alright Tamamo seeing as you're here then open the gateway." Alice said.

"Alright." Tamamo said hopping off Luka's shoulder and walking past Alice. She took a breath and shouted out. _"Tadaima!" (I'm home!)_

"..." Everyone went silent as a bright, white portal tore open in front of Tamamo who turned back and smiled. "Shin Tatsu liked to keep things simplistic."

"I bet." Luka said. "Well...let's move onward." He said leaping into the portal.

"Hey wait up!" Alma Elma said flying in after him.

"...sigh" Erubetie shook her head and walked in.

"The home of the last great dragon demon...I wonder what is hidden behind the walls of his home?" Granberia said as she walked inside.

Tamamo turned to Alice. "Ready?"

"Yes..." Alice said.

Tamamo nodded. "You know Luka won't let anything happen to you, right?"

"..." Alice remained silent for a moment. "I know."

Tamamo sighed smiling and leapt into the portal. Alice stared at the portal. _"So...mother..we come back here again...back..to the place you died." _

Alice sighed shaking her head. _"If I hesitate now...I'll surely fail." _She entered the portal as it snapped shut behind her.

(break)

_Shin Tatsu's mansion._

Luka looked around as everyone entered. He stared at the walls of the place. "Hm...did he like the Japanese culture or something?"

"Well it was more at my behest." Tamamo said. Luka turned to with a curious stare. She huffed. "Hey if I was gonna be coming in here to check on the place I wanted to enjoy the view." "He didn't seem to mind it."

"Well OK whatever." Luka said walking through the door. He blinked seeing several demons tending to the gardens and general chores of the place. "Huh?"

"Oh those are just demons Shin Tatsu allowed to stay here. As long as they kept the place tidy and didn't enter a few certain rooms." Tamamo said.

Luka reached for his mask and removed it. "Seeing as we're in complete isolation here I don't need to keep this on."

"Yeah especially seeing as Sheena-Chan isn't here." Tamamo said. "Come on let's go inside."

The group of six entered the mansion and looked around. Alma Elma walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. "Uuuwahh!" She yawned contently. "Shin Tatsu sure didn't spare expenses." "I think I'm gonna lay here for awhile."

"Hmm...I think I'll just explore on my own volition." Erubetie said.

"I will as well." Granberia said.

The two walked off in opposite directions. "What about you Alice would you like me to show you to the bed chambers?"

"Actually Tamamo-Sama." A voice said. They looked down to see a small girl with short blonde hair and big green eyes wearing a single pink strap around her large bust. She wore a thong and stockings to round her outfit out.

Luka cocked an eyebrow upward. _"Those breasts are way too big for that body." "I guess she's an imp."_

"I could take her to the dining room. We just finished preparing a banquet." The Imp said.

"Very well." Alice said smiling. "Lead the way."

Alice slithered away with the imp leading her. Luka turned to Tamamo. Well...looks like no one wanted to take a tour with you."

"Meh. I wasn't expecting them to follow me." Tamamo said. "Want me to show you around?"

"Sure. Why not?" Luka said.

Tamamo led Luka around the mansion. "So is it true?"

"What?" Luka said.

"What you told me, about the connection between you and Kenshin?" Tamamo said.

"Yeah, it is." Luka said. "It's not something I could have readily made up."

"You know if you showed Sheena your face and told her this you would have the White Tiger Clan at your beck and call." Tamamo said. "Could you even summon Ryomen?"

"The answer to your question is no." Luka said. "The agreement Kenshin reached with Ryomen Sukuna took place very recently. If it had happened six years ago...or twelve years ago in Makai I could." "As for your statement before the question...I don't like the idea of using her affections for Kenshin as an advantage over her."

"So what do I really call you?" Tamamo asked.

"Continue to call me Luka." Luka said.

"Very well." Tamamo said. They stopped in front of a large door. "Hmm.."

"What?" Luka asks.

"I wonder if they're here." Tamamo said reaching for the door.

"Who?" Luka said.

"The four spirits." Tamamo said.

"Hm?" Luka said as she opened the door. "What the?"

"Shin Tatsu lets the spirits use his mansion's pocket dimension as their meeting place." Tamamo said. "This room is where they meet and it's split into four quadrants that they have each tailored to their liking."

(eruption!)

"Was that a volcano? !" Luka shouted.

(earthquake!)

"..." Tamamo shook her head.

(tidal wave!)

"What...the...hell?" Luka said as a tidal wave hit what looked to be lava.

(tornado!)

"..." Tamamo snapped her fingers. The tornado dispelled. Luka sighed. "Thank..goodness..."

"Alright ladies I have someone I want you to meet." Tamamo said walking into the room.

In a flash the four spirits appeared. Slyph and Salamander stared at Luka oddly. "Why'd you get a dye job?" Slyph asked.

"Yeah I kinda liked your red hair Kenshin." Salamander said.

Luka sweat dropped. "I'm...not Kenshin..I just look like him."

"Oh! Well Ok then!" Sylph replied cheerfully.

"I see, but your youki signatures feel almost exactly the same." Salamander said.

"So...what are you doing here?" Undine asked.

"We came to seal this away." Luka said taking the box off his back and opening it.

"!" Salamander's, Slyph's, Undine's and Gnome's eyes all widened. "How are you even able to hold that?" Salamander said.

"Because I'm not touching it directly." Luka said. "However if and when I try to wield it for battle it shocks me." "Watch." He reaches for the Tsurugi No Kami's hilt grasping it and lifting it up. As soon as he did an arc of lightning struck his hand and he dropped it back into the box. Panting heavily he said. "Fuck that hurt." "I can transport it into the box because I've got this SoulTaker glove on, the Yondaime Nisemono Shinigami was able to use it because he has the abilities of a god, but how is Maou able to?"

"He must be the chosen one to wield it." Sylph said.

"If Kami chose him to wield it then she must be out of her mind." Luka said narrowing his eyes at Sylph.

"It was a thought." Undine said.

"It's because his body willfully ignores the shocks of rejection the blade puts out." Salamander said before narrowing her eyes at Luka in a sympathetic way. "Someone like you won't be able to replicate that."

Tamamo turned to Luka. _"Does it have something to do with what you told me?" _

Luka nodded. "I see." "Well I need to go track Alice down and seal this away."

Tamamo guided him to the dining hall where Alice was eating...pretty much everything. "Hey Gluttony."

Alice turned to him with narrowed eyes. He in turn held up the Tsurugi No Kami's box. Alice slithered up to him. "Alright let's get this over with." The three make their way toward the back of the mansion where a large altar was erected. "What's this for?"

"It's said that Shin Tatsu came back here one day during his reign as king and was visited by Kami herself." Tamamo said. "She offered him the position of Ryuujin and he told her he would mull it over." "However...in between Kami's visit and his eventual acceptance. He lost someone dear to his heart."

"You mean he wasn't just a greedy prick from the get go?" Alice said resisting the urge to scoff.

Tamamo turned to Alice glaring softly at her. "No. In fact his wife had to coerce him into taking the throne. He just wanted to ride off into the sunset. He trained the current Maou who at the time was a lost little boy, expecting nothing back in return." "When Shin Tatsu was here in Makai...before becoming Ryuujin. He was kind, benevolent, maybe even generous." "He cared for all of Makai and worked his ass off to save it during the war."

"..." Alice shrugged. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about him."

"Tamamo-neechan...do you miss Shin Tatsu by any chance?" Luka asks.

"When compared to the current king...I would much rather have him back." Tamamo said.

"I see." Luka said. "Who was it he lost...if you don't mind me asking."

Tamamo turned away. "Weren't you here to seal that away?" "Get to it."

"Ah." Luka said as Tamamo walked back inside.

"I think she'd rather not tell so much about someone so close in one sitting." Alice said. "Alright, move up to the altar's pedestal and place the Tsurugi no Kami there."

Luka nodded and walked up the altar stairs. "..." As soon as he got to the top he took the Tsurugi no Kami out of the box and cast it aside. Gripping the hilt with both hands he stabbed it into the altar. He leapt down from the altar to where Alice was.

"Is something the matter?" Alice said.

"Huh?" Luka said;. "Oh...no it's nothing."

Alice nodded and turned her attention to the altar. She muttered a unintelligible incantation under her breath. Luka felt a strange atmosphere descend around them before becoming focused on the immediate area of the Tsurugi no Kami. "There...the blade has been cut off from the rest of the world. Nobody can get to it except Kami herself, another of the gods, or the Chosen One whom was always meant to wield it at the very least, until my death."

"With this, the blade of Kami has vanished from Makai." Luka said. "Now it's just time..for the revolution."

Alice closed her eyes. "Yes..."

Luka walked toward the door. "Listen...I'm gonna go track down the library and see if there's anything I can find out about Maou."

"Yes..." Alice said.

Luka stared at her for a moment before walking into the mansion. He knew there was something wrong with Alice, but he also knew that she could handle herself, and that she probably wouldn't confide in him anyway. He was used to it at this point. He had his own things to think about anyway. Namely, what Kenshin had told him during their fight.

He got to the library which was across the hall from the spirit's space. He looked over and saw a busty blue haired succubus wearing a blazer and a skirt. She looked over at him and smiled narrowing her yellow eyes. "Hello, Is there anything I can do for you?"

"...Wow a succubus that doesn't dress provocatively." Luka said. "I'm stunned."

"Hm hm hm." She walked up to him. "Not everyone's into the provocative types." "Although..." She leaned into him with a seductive smirk. "I can be if you want me to."

"Uh...n-no thanks." Luka said stepping back

"Very well." She said. "Now then, what is it you need?"

"Uhm..I was looking to research the current Maou." Luka said.

"Name?" She said.

"Uh...he just calls himself Maou." Luka said.

"..." She walked toward the bookshelves and pulled out a thick notebook. "I see...there is nothing on him per se as Lord Shin Tatsu had left before he took his reign, but..this may help you." She handed him the notebook.

Luka looked down at it. "Wait...this is Shin Tatsu's personal journal. Won't he be angry if you just let me thumb through this?"

"Oh I don't think he's going to be here for awhile so it's no big worry." "Should I have one of the other servants bring you some tea?" She asks.

"..." Luka had already moved to one of the tables and sat down. She nodded. "I'll just have one of them get you some tea then."

Luka stared at the journal his expression darkening. "Why...am I hesitating?" "Is it because...?"

(flashback)

_Luka POV_

"So Kenshin tell me...why not call forth ZanRyuu hm?" I ask relaxing my stance to readjust my mask.

I see a pained look cross his features before grabbing his temple and glaring downward. "No thanks."

"Hm?" I said with a crestfallen tone. "How disappointing...I was hoping to test my mettle against the blade of the former Maou."

"You can ask Ryomen herself if you like...but when I use that blade..I lose complete control of myself and turn into a mindless raging demon."

"Ahh.." I said getting the point. "You fear yourself in that form, but still..in that form you could defeat me and move on."

This time Kenshin's glare deepened and was directed at me. "I can't...the...the last time I used that blade...I...I lost my father!"

I felt my blood run cold and my eyes go wide with shock. I rushed up to him and grabbed him by the shirt with my gloved hand. "What do you mean you lost your father?"

He spat at me. "What do you care? !"

I realize I was starting to reveal too much of my true identity to him and hastily cover my tracks. "I..I don't!" "I just want to have something confirmed!" Kenshin huffed and batted my arm away with the blunt edge of his sword.

"What?" He asked.

"How did your father die?" I asked.

"He dropped dead last month, because of a poison he was hit with twenty years ago. Why?" Kenshin asks with narrowed eyes.

I looked down at the ground with narrowed eyes. Twenty years ago...? That would mean Forty years in Makai..almost exactly lining up with the time period that the current Maou got his summons from that Hottan shmuck...I thought so.

Before I could react a shotgun blast put me on my ass. I looked over at the offender seeing a white haired young man holding a shotgun. He and Kenshin have words before both turning to me. I curse. "Dammit..I wasn't expecting a second opponent."

This fellow who Kenshin identified as Serizawa told me that I was going to let Kenshin go and he would fight me alone. Kenshin informs him that I fight almost exactly like he does and Serizawa smirked saying it wasn't a problem.

I glared at him. I still had questions for Kenshin to answer, but before I could get them out...

"YUKARI! ! !" An ear splitting scream alerted us all. I felt a sense of dread wash over my body. What had happened to Yukari? Did she...die? I look over to see Kenshin as worried as I was and lower my sword.

"Kenshin. Go." I said.

Serizawa and Kenshin both stare at me oddly, although I think the latter was more shocked than anything. "What?" Kenshin said.

"You have a family to worry about...just go." I said.

Kenshin took off and Serizawa turned to me. "Was that empathy I heard?"

"I wasn't trying to kill Kenshin at all." Luka said. "I'm merely trying to cover my ass."

Serizawa and I had it out. Ending our scuffle when he ran out of shells I reminded him that I wasn't going to harm the innocents and went on my way. Alice soon joined me, saying Ryomen was bored. I nodded knowing neither of them could really go all out here.

We come up to find the Yondaime Nisemono Shinigami beaten. Talking things over with Kenshin. I noticed that the Yondaime was slowly beginning to break apart, drawing tears and cries from a woman next to him that he called Godai, then Yukari. I hold my arm in front of Alice. "Let them have this moment. We'll claim the Tsurugi no Kami after."

"Very well."

I heard the Yondaime mention that Kenshin would be able to revive Yukari. It took everything I had not to sigh in relief at the moment. She would live. I walked up to Kenshin as soon as he turned to the Tsurugi no Kami, after the Yondaime had broken completely. Alice slithered forward and grabbed it's hilt before he could. I see her face contort in pain for a moment as she passed it off to me. She turned back to Kenshin. "You won't be able to control that blade as you are now." She told him.

"Why not keep that thing here?" Kenshin asked. "You two don't seem to want to use it for yourselves, but rather you want to get rid of it."

I answered for her. "The man we're hiding it from would tear this world down looking for it."

Alice turned to me. "Luka."

"It's OK...he at least deserves to know who sicked Yondai on him." I said shaking my head..

"Who?" Kenshin asks.

The King of Demons, Maou." I said.

"Why me?" Kenshin asks, not fazed at all by the revelation...although I'd be willing to bet someone inside him was.

"He wants his demonic weapon, Ryomen back." Alice answered.

At this Kenshin scowled. "She is not a weapon, don't ever say anything like that in front of me again."

Alice and I both laugh. "We actually agree with you, so relax." I said. "Although, I wouldn't look forward to another attack from him."

At this Kenshin's eyes narrowed curiously. "Why?"

"Because..." I said.

Alice cut me off. "Luka, he doesn't need to know that much."

I nod. "I see, well then just don't worry about it."

Kenshin nodded and handed Alice the sealing bottle he collected during his fight. I open a portal to Makai allowing Alice to go through. Kenshin and I have a few words and he walks away to go revive Yukari. "We'll meet again."

He turns back to me perplexed. "Huh?"

At this I remove my mask and show my face to him. His eyes go wide with shock. "Wait...why...why do you look like me?"

I shake my head. "It's not important right now. When we meet again. I'll explain everything." I put my mask back on and turn toward the portal.

"Till then I suppose." I hear Kenshin say. I nod and jump into the portal closing it behind me.

(flashback end) (Luka POV end)

"_If only he knew." Luka thought._

He open the journal and began reading. "..." "Nothing here expect the beginning. When he stopped his home village from being destroyed...Meeting the Queen of Demons...Alipheese the...15th? !"

"Shh!" The succubus librarian said.

"Sorry." Luka said grinning sheepishly.

He continued to read on. Finding out the last pair of monarchs ended the last war..was startling, but..it wasn't what he was here for. "...Joining the war effort. Liberating Masouen, Meeting Sheena of the White Tigers before she became clan leader. Destroying the experimental labs near Gold Harbor and Salamander's Volcano and rescuing Ryomen Sukuna and suffixing her name with 'no Kami'"

He read on and on. He was about to give up when he found something else. It was dated months before the final battle of the war where Shin Tatsu defeated the JuuYondaime Maou.

"_Today I found another laboratory. I had asked Ryomen about it before leaving for there. She said she knew nothing about it." _

"_This put me on edge. How could Ryomen not know anything? She told me she was transported multiple times to and from multiple labs. So why would they avoid this one?"_

"_I found out later, that they weren't testing on demons there...they were...creating them." _

"!" Luka's eyes widened slamming the book down on the table and running into the bookshelves. _"If I'm right about this...then!" He thought._

"Sir!" "What do you need? ! Just let me pick it up for you!" The librarian said.

Luka ignored her and ran into the section of bookshelves labeled. _"Demon Sciences."_

He looked around. "H, H, H," He found the H section. "Alright. "Ho...Ho.."

It didn't take long before he found what he was looking for. He placed his hands on a thick tome and pulled it from the bookshelves. "...Artificial Life...Homunculus." He whispered. He walked back to his table. He strode by the succubus as he did. "I'm sorry for worrying you...I was just in a hurry."

"I understand sir. Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

"Hopefully. Are there any more books pertaining to this subject?" Luka asks holding up the book he had in hand.

"...I'm afraid not." She said.

"I see. Thanks anyway." Luka said.

He made it back to the table and opened the book placing it above the journal. "..." He began comparing notes.

"_When I got to the laboratory I saw grotesque figures of blood, bone, tissue and muscle. Some didn't even have skin. They were locked away in large tubes filled with a strange green liquid. Some were moving..some ceased movement as I approached them. I guess I must have killed them with the pressure of my youki...these things were barely alive as it is so I felt no guilt from it. _

He read the information in the other book finding it was another journal, this time from the head scientist of the labs. He read it aloud. "When a Homunculus is created. There is a large margin for failure. Most of the time you will have in front of you a pile of barely functioning organs and bones with the intellect of a fly." "Even latent youki in the air will choke it and cause it to die."

"Ways to increase the success rate of this process is to use the DNA of powerful demons along with the ingredients of a demon body." "In order to accomplish this we managed to rip away samples of DNA from demons the likes of the JuuYondaime Maou, Lady Alipheese the Fourteenth and her daughter the Fifteenth, The Ryomen Sukuna No Kami, Lady Tamamo of the Kitsune Clan, The up and coming leader of the White Tigers. Sheena, as well as a pair of extremely powerful Dragons by the names of Beria and Alipheese the Fifteenth's Knight Shin Tatsu."

Luka read on. "Thankfully. The experiment was a success. We created the Demon World's First Homunculus. However our joy was short lived as the next week the Dragon Knight. Shin Tatsu himself arrived at our labs and threatened us with death if we didn't shut everything down. We of course refused and so he started swinging his sword..when...

Luka looked back down at Shin Tatsu's journal. "I didn't want to kill them. Merely bring them in for questioning, as to who ordered them to do this. When they refused I started trying to make good on my threats when the tube containing their latest experiment broke and the boy inside landed in front of me."

He looked back up at the scientist's journal. "This was bad. The Homunculus hadn't had time to recover and we hadn't taught it anything yet." "If Shin Tatsu struck it down now all of our work would be undone and we'd have to start from scratch again! Thinking quickly I ran in between them glaring fiercely at Shin Tatsu."

Luka looked back at the journal of Shin Tatsu. "He thought I going to kill the boy?" "I was about to say I wasn't when the boy batted the scientist away from him and staggered toward me. He was muttering questions of who he was, where he was...what he was. I analyzed his power at that moment. It was immense! Surely with training this boy could surpass that bastard Filius!" "I then turned to the scientist." "Close off all further experiments and I'll let you live."

Luka turned over to the scientist's journal. "Shut the labs down and we live? But what of the Homunculus? !" "I demanded to know. Shin Tatsu lurched forward and grabbed me by the throat saying he planned to train it." "Train it to control it's great power, but he didn't want to see another one created. Seeing his logic, that the Homunculus would need to learn to control itself I asked him to put me down and I handed him the notes on the Homunculus." "Thankfully omitting the ingredients used I then told him that if he ever needed to destroy it..it would be described in the notes."

Luka flipped through Shin Tatsu's journal. Certainly he would have placed them in this journal. If the Homunculus described in both these journals was indeed the current Maou. Then there might not be a need for the revolt at all!

He found it filed away in the back of the journal. "In order to destroy the Homunculus we've created you must destroy his core. Otherwise his body will regenerate without fail." "You must destroy the core completely or his body will merely be weakened momentarily and regenerate." "He is the perfect being...the absolute perfection in demonic science...a demon that is nigh invincible."

Below the writing Luka saw a diagram that showed where the core was. He stood up and closed the books handing them back to the succubus librarian. "Thank you. I'm very grateful to you for letting me read these."

She nodded and smiled. "It's no problem sir." "If you need anything to read again. Let me know."

"Of course." Luka said walking out of the library.

"Hm...if the Sixteenth Maou is made up of DNA from someone like Shin Tatsu and the Fourteenth Maou, Alice's mother and Grandmother, The Ryomen Sukuna no Kami, Sheena of the White Tigers and Tamamo-neechan. Then I doubt anything I could do to him would be able to wreck his core." He looked at the door in front of him, when suddenly an idea came to him and he rushed inside.

"?" Salamander noticed him rushing in from the top of her volcano. She turned to Undine who was swimming then to Gnome and Sylph whom were molding things with earth and flying respectively.

Luka stopped when the four spirits appeared in front of him. Undine narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want? You've already been here once today."

"I've come to ask some things of you all." Luka said. "After that I would like to request something."

"Very well." Undine said. "Speak."

"In the world I came from before meeting Alice, a demon twenty years ago used a technique called Gensou Mokushiroku to fell Ryuujin, the Avaricious, or Shin Tatsu as we of Makai know him." "Gensou Mokushiroku made use of all four of your elements amplifying and strengthening each element's destructive force." "Have you ever met the man that slew Ryuujin?"

"..." The four spirits went silent before Salamander spoke up. "Not met, per se, but he and his sister both had contracts with us." "He and his sister both had a hand in bringing Shin Tatsu down."

"I see." Luka said.

"What is your other question?" Undine said.

"What is the status of your contracts with the Sixteenth Maou. He was rumored to be an Elementalist like Shin Tatsu." Luka said.

"Null and Void." Undine said.

"Yeah, he broke his vows...his promises to us." Slyph said. "So we canceled his ability to use our power."

Luka turned to Gnome. She nodded back and bowed her head slightly. He nodded. "I see."

"Any other questions?" Slyph asks gaining back her cheerful expression.

"Just..one more." Luka said. "How are Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi and Yukari Kuroshi Tsuki coming along in their training?"

"?" Undine, Gnome and Slyph grew confused while Salamander narrowed her eyes at Luka. "Why do you ask?" Undine asks.

"I'm just..curious." Luka said.

"Kenshin has mastered the power of Wind and Fire." Salamander said. "If he had time he could come over here and accept mine and Slyph's tests, as well as meet Gnome and Undine and work with them."

"Same with Yukari. She had problems with mine, but she's worked them out and mastered it." Undine said. Gnome nodded in agreement with the water spirit.

"Souka...that's good." Luka said. "Now for my request."

"Which is?" Salamander asks.

"I..I want you to allow me to use Gensou Mokushiroku, one time." Luka said.

"?" At this all four spirits were perplexed. Gnome shook her head and walked away.

"I'm sorry, but...we can't." Sylph said flying off.

Undine closed her eyes. "Now that you've learned what the Sixteenth Maou was responsible for...your heart rages for revenge...I can't in good conscience give my blessings for that."

"!" Luka's eyes widen his heart thumping painfully as only Salamander remained. She was about to walk away to when he called out to her. "Wait! !"

"..." Salamander stopped the fire that made up her hair burning violently.

"...Look...it's true alright! After learning that bastard was responsible for my father's death I can't help wanting to get revenge, but that's not the only reason!" Luka said.

Salamander turned to Luka surrounding him in fire. "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS PAYBACK? !" "THAT PERVERSION OF LIFE TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM OUR MASTER!"

"!" Luka began sweating, choking as the fire burned up any oxygen around him.

(cough!) (cough!)

Luka fell to his knees. "I...I didn't mean...it that..way.." "Yes..I want revenge, but...you can't disagree...that Maou...is going to destroy Makai...if this keeps up..."

"AND YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY HIM? ! WHEN SHIN TATSU HIMSELF FAILED TO DO SO? ! !" Salamander demanded.

"I know..how to...defeat him..I just...need..the power..." Luka said his lungs burning, his chest tightening from lack of air.

Salamander closed her eyes and sighed willing the fire to go away. "..."

"Whew...whew...whew...whew..." Luka panted filling his lungs with much needed air.

"Get up." Salamander said.

Luka staggered to his feet. She glared. "Now take out your sword."

Luka nodded unsheathing his greatsword. Salamander walked up to him placing her hand on the blade and throwing it to the side. "? !" Luka stared at her in shock. "What the?"

Salamander snapped her fingers. A smaller blade appears in front of Luka. "Take it, then hold it in front of me." "It's a nodachi...like you used to use."

Luka stared down at the blade grasping it by the hilt and pulling it from the ground. He held it pointing at the fire spirit. She grabbed the blade and slid her hand down. A charm appeared on the blade and she retracted her hand. "There." "Once this blade enters Maou's body this charm will be applied to his body. You'll know how to activate it when the time comes." "Once the blade has fulfilled it's purpose of applying the charm and using it, then it will be sent back to me."

"What is it?" Luka said.

"My fang." Salamander said. Luka looked up at her. She opened her mouth to expose the fact that one of her fangs was missing.

"I see...thank you." Luka said.

Salamander walked away. "Don't thank me...just finish the job." "The core can be destroyed by you, but his body is as strong as Shin Tatsu's."

"Alright." Luka said. "I'll handle it." "But..." He walked over and picked his greatsword back up. "If I'm only gonna be borrowing your fang I'm still gonna need this blade."

Salamander nodded and turned her head watching Luka leave. "You know you shouldn't have done that." She looked over to see Undine.

"What would you have me do?" Salamander said. "That Homunculus ripped away every shred of Shin Tatsu's happiness, and is slowly destroying the world he worked so hard to save." "Revenge or not..it seems Luka's wish to save Makai is genuine." "If avenging his father, and saving the world go hand in hand, then so be it."

"Yes, but you know who that really is, don't you?" Undine asks narrowing her eyes at the fire spirit.

"Don't be stupid, I knew exactly who he was before you did." Salamander said.

"Then you better hope he doesn't get himself killed." Undine said. "Because if he dies...so does Kenshin."

"I know." Salamander said disappearing in a burst of flame.

(break)

_With Luka_

Luka was walking down the halls of the mansion. A lot was on his mind. Namely, how he came to Makai. He strode around for awhile when...

(bump)

"Uuwah!" Luka staggered backwards bumping into someone. "Huh? Alice?"

Sure enough he had bumped into the Sixteenth Maoujou. (Demon Queen) She looked over at him. "Oh..Luka..."

"Something wrong?" Luka asks.

"Huh? Oh...N..Nothing." Alice said unconvincingly.

Luka crosses his arms. "And I'm not a being with only a half of his soul." He quipped.

"..." Alice nodded. "..I guess I'm just apprehensive about this."

Luka nodded. "Come with me."

Alice stared at him oddly as they walked/slithered outside. When they got outside Luka sat down on grass and patted the space next to him. Alice sat down coiling her tail around her. "Are you really OK Alice?"

"..." Alice looked up at the sky. "You know, I never knew my father." "When I was born, my mother told me that he left, to do something great."

"Did you find something out about your mother?" Luka asks.

"..Not necessarily." Alice said. "Well..." (sigh) "Sorry I'm not good at this touchy feely confiding stuff."

"Heh." Luka looked up at the sky. "I figured."

"What about you?" Alice said. "Did you meet yours?"

Luka kept his gaze on the sky, his eyes and expression darkening. "Yeah...He's dead now though."

"Oh. I see." Alice said.

"Although, I have met my mother recently, as well as the two sisters I had left behind." Luka said smiling up at the sky.

"Hm?" Alice said. "You've met others in your family?"

"Yeah. Very recently too." Luka said.

"When? We've been together for months..if you met them I would have been there." Alice said.

Luka chuckled. "You were."

"Oookk...why don't I remember it?" Alice asks.

"Simple..I wasn't myself when I met them." Luka said. "I was there to do work."

"Wait...you mean when we guided that Yondai character to where Kenshin was?" Alice said.

"Yeah." Luka said.

"But the only people we met were his mother and sister, then Kenshin himself..." Alice said.

"You and Ryomen watched our fight didn't you?" Luka asks.

"Some of it." Alice nodded. "I was too busy fighting and talking with Ryomen."

"Did you notice that I never made direct contact with Kenshin except with my gloved hand?" Luka asked.

"...Now that you mention it...Yes." Alice said.

"That's because my half soul, would be absorbed into Kenshin's body if I did." Luka said.

"?" Alice turned to him curiously. "You mean..Kenshin's only got half his soul too?"

"Yeah." Luka said. "We're two halves of the same whole." "When I came to Makai, I had died in a fight with a powerful mage called the LifeMaker." "The same guy Maou's under contract to."

"...I see. So you don't want to be called Kenshin, even though you look like him because you knew you would be meeting him soon." Alice said.

"Yeah. Be way too confusing and Kenshin and I don't exactly care for fakes." Luka said holding his hand over his throat.

"...He he he." Alice laughed softly into her hand. "He'd try to kill you."

"Yeah, he would." Luka said.

"So why didn't you just stay there?" Alice asks. "You could have just made up some fake story as to why you look like Kenshin...and you could have been with your family again."

"Heh..that does sound nice, but Alice I recall making a promise...one that I intend to keep." Luka said turning his head to her.

"..." Alice looked away.

Luka placed his hand over hers. "I promise, I'll always be by your side." He accentuated this statement by leaning in and kissing the Demon Queen on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Wait." Alice said.

Luka had already gotten to his feet and started to walk away. "Yeah?"

Alice stood back up as well. "For the past eight years out of the eleven you've been here in Makai you were at my side."

"Well..I wasn't all the time, but yeah." Luka said.

"For all that time spent..let me give you a reward." She coiled her tail around Luka's waist.

"Uuwa!" Luka yelped then started looking around. "W-Wait..Alice, o-out here?"

"No one would dare stop me Luka..." Alice said tightening her tail's grip around Luka's waist.

Luka sighed. "I guess..." He looked up at her face narrowing his eyes. _"Tonight's..gonna be a long night." _

(chapter end)

Draconis: I was seriously gonna write a lemon here. But I guess I'm starting to get burnt out again.

Luka: Meh.

Alice: Finishing it later?

Draconis: Not immediately, but yeah. I kinda wanna wrap things up with Luka in the next chapter.

Luka: Wrap things up?

Draconis: (pulls out a contract) Your contracted time is up after you meet with Maou again, and contract renewal periods are finished.

Luka: WHAT? ! (turns to Kenshin) How do you keep renewing yours? !

Kenshin: (pulls out his own) I got the main character contract. It renews after every arc...unless of course it gets gifted off to someone else. My money's on Negi-Chan.

Luka: But we're two halves of the same whole!

Kenshin: That maybe, but that's one of the downsides of changing your name

Luka: Ugh...can we at least come over to that party you kicked off?

Kenshin: Meh...sure.

Luka: Alice lets...huh?

Kenshin: She's gone?

Luka: (sniffs the air) She smelled the food. (runs) Lets go!

Well, anyway. Thats another chapter in the books. Sorry for the lack of lemons if you look forward to them. Next chapter Luka faces down the King of Demons.

Draconis678 out.


	49. Wrath of the Demon King

Luka: Alright let's get this over with. (staggers into wall)

Draconis: Are you drunk?

Luka: Wha? No..all I did was go shot for shot with Kenshin and Erubetie.

Erubetie: ...in other words...he's incredibly drunk.

Draconis: Uh..where's Kenshin then?

Erubetie: Passed out next to Sheena

Draconis: Uh..why aren't you drunk then?

Erubetie: Alcohol dilutes in my body without any side effects.

Draconis: (narrows eyes wistfully) That's unfair. Anyway if you would be so kind Erubetie could you take Luka out of here..he's trying to reach for his sword to slice my throat.

Luka: Wha? Naw man c'mere...I just wanna...cut you a little.

Erubetie: (surrounds him in slime) Come with me.

Luka: Aw come on Erubetie!

Draconis: (watches him get dragged off) Poor bastard..anyway..

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 49

Wrath of the Demon King.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_The next day_

_Shin Tatsu's Mansion_

Luka stood on the roof of the mansion. "..."

"Gold piece for your thoughts?" Luka turned back around to find Granberia staring at him.

"Hm...I didn't know you got up this early Granberia." Luka said looking off at the sunrise.

"Funny..I didn't know you could be serious until I ran into you at Masouen." Granberia said.

"Heh. I only do that stuff to lighten the mood. Everyone at Rashoumen's too serious for my tastes." Luka said.

"Primed to get a lot more serious, once you get back." Granberia said.

Luka slumped. "God don't remind me."

"Hm hm hm." Granberia laughed. "Anyway, whats with the new sword?"

Luka looked down at Salamander's Fang. "I talked Salamander into loaning it to me."

"?" Granberia stared at him curiously. "You actually got Sensei to give you something?"

"It wasn't easy...She almost flame-broiled me." Luka said.

Granberia winced. "Ouch..."

Luka chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"So what did you need it for?" Granberia asks.

"I'm thinking of a plan to stall Maou while we all make an escape." Luka said. "Let's face it, if we go in with nothing planned...Maou's gonna eat us all alive."

"Yes." Granberia said. "But what about the Grand Cardinals?"

"I'm not concerned with Inutora, Akatama, Bureijin or Jordan. The four of them are just caged birds to me." Luka said.

"Explain." Granberia said.

"You were off traveling around, but I've heard whisperings amongst the Imperial Demonic Armies that all four of them have a huge gripe with Maou." Luka said. "Akatama's sister is Shirotama and Maou's using her as leverage against him by having her as his aide, that's just one example."

"Unfortunately I haven't found that out." Luka said.

"I see." Granberia said. "Do you think we could coerce them into siding with us?"

"Not immediately..we'll probably have to fight them at some point during the revolution." Luka said.

"I see." Granberia said. "So I heard Lady Alipheese had a lot of fun with you last night."

"You know all of you really know how to drain a guy dry." Luka said slumping. "It's a miracle I have the energy to stand right now."

"What was up with her?" Granberia asks.

"She's getting nervous about initiating this whole thing." Luka said. "I can't say I blame her. I'd be the same way in her shoes...er..scales.."

"Well I think, as long as she has you by her side, she'll be fine." Granberia said moving up next to him. "Like she said..your loyalty has kept her going."

"Heh." Luka said. "I wouldn't say I'm the only person keeping her going." "You're pretty loyal yourself Granberia."

"Yes, but I'm hardly around." Granberia said. "Neither is Alma Elma, Erubetie or Tamamo for that matter."

"She saved my life." Luka said. "So in reality..I owe her my life." He looked down and saw Erubetie exiting the mansion. "I'll see you later."

"Alright." Granberia said.

Luka hopped off the roof and approached Erubetie. "You know you're never going to sneak up on me." She said.

"Ah..dammit." Luka said.

"So, what is it you need?" Erubetie asks.

"Nothing, per se." Luka said.

"Hm." Erubetie nodded and turned her attention back to the mansion courtyard.

"You know I was really surprised when you agreed to do this." Luka said. "I mean, barring you the slimes aren't the most mobile of people."

"..." Erubetie said nothing.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why?" Luka asks.

"Have you noticed that the areas populated by my people have been getting smaller and smaller?" Erubetie asked.

"Yeah." Luka said. "I couldn't understand why though."

"It is because slimes can only live in a clean environment of water. Sure we can travel anywhere, but we can't stay away from our water supply for long." Erubetie said. "I can because I've absorbed tens of thousands of my people who were looking for a home and now I've become self sustaining."

Luka rubbed his finger on her shoulder. "So, any where I touch you is touching at the very least...ten or twenty different slimes?"

"Yes." Erubetie said. Luka hastily retracted his finger. She shook her head with a small smile. "Don't worry, it's not hurting them, it actually feels quite nice."

"Oh." Luka said. "Well I hadn't realized the slimes plight was so extensive. Are there any freshwater supplies left besides Undine's Spring?" 

"Few, My people live there, I transported them myself." Erubetie said.

"So, is that why you hate most male demons?" Luka asks.

"Yes, Female demons at the least understand and try to clean up after themselves, but most males do not care one way or another and pollute my people's lands carelessly!" Erubetie said raising her voice. "We've asked them time and again, but they do not stop!"

"Erubetie!" Luka said dodging a volley of slime whips

"..." Erubetie sighed. "...I'm sorry."

"Look, Erubetie it's OK to be angry, but you've got to learn to rein in that anger, if you don't you might end up hurting, maybe even killing someone you care about." Luka said.

Erubetie pointed to her left. "Can I be alone?"

"Sure." Luka said. He placed his hand on her shoulder this time giving it a light squeeze. "Take it easy."

"Mmn..." She nodded and Luka left.

Luka looked around. "Let's see...who am I gonna run into this time?"

His answer was found when a ball of fur landed on his right shoulder. It expanded and unfurled to reveal Tamamo. "Heya Tamamo-neechan."

"Morning." She greeted.

"I was about to go into the kitchen and see if they had anything to eat, you in?" Luka asks.

"Sure!" Tamamo grinned.

Luka walked to the kitchen with Tamamo on his shoulder. "So you told Alice your little secret?"

"Yup." Luka said.

Luka made it to the kitchen and found, or in Luka's case made the food they wanted. "So you actually keep stocks of thin fried tofu in this joint?" He asks.

"Yeah, why not?" Tamamo said.

Luka rolled his eyes and took a bite into his meal. "So..why did Shin Tatsu leave this place in your care?" "Couldn't the Fateburns, Sheena or Ryomen have taken care of it?"

"Hm?" Tamamo narrowed her eyes at him threateningly. "Are you implying that I can't handle it?"

"Uh!..N-No. I was just saying, the portal seems out of the way for you." Luka said.

"Oh, well I enjoy the travel and sometimes I can just have it moved to Yamatai." Tamamo said. "To answer your question though, Sheena-Chan was way too busy after the war. I do bring her with me sometimes. Alice and her mother had too much to worry about as it was, Ryomen however...she left after Shin Tatsu did, to the human world."

"She was really dedicated to him wasn't she?" Luka said.

"Yes." Tamamo said. "By the way, the librarian told me you leafed through his journal."

"Uhm...s-sorry...I was just looking for anything that might help us take down Maou." Luka said.

"It's fine." Tamamo said. "It's him you're going to have to deal with if he finds out."

(gulp)

Tamamo giggled hearing Luka's gulping sound.

Back in Mahora, within Kenshin, Ryuujin looked around. "For some reason I suddenly wanna kick that masked bastard's ass."

Yama turned to him. "The masked character that Kenshin fought."

"Yeah." Ryuujin said.

Back at Shin Tatsu's mansion Luka stretched his arms out. "So what was the point of the journal anyway?"

"Eh, it was more of a logbook of the war." Tamamo said. "He just felt like writing it."

"So...no private thoughts?" Luka said.

"Well he never let me read it, so there had to have been." Tamamo said.

Luka polished off the last of his food and bid Tamamo adieu. Continuing his trek around the mansion he ran into Alma Elma who was eying a door curiously. "Alma, what're you doing?" 

"Huh?" Alma Elma turned to him. "Oh Luka, I didn't see you there."

"I noticed. What are you up to?" Luka asks.

"Uh..nothing really, see ya!" Alma Elma said taking off.

"_What's her deal?" Luka thought._

He turned to the door. "Hm?" He looked at the sign next to the door. _"Imouto's room?" "Shin Tatsu had a little sister?"_

He grabbed hold of the doorknob. It shocked him, literally. "Ah! Shit...hm.." He took out a charm holding his left hand in a handsign while his right clutching the charm grabbed the doorknob. _"Absorb!" _

He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "..." He walked inside and looked around. "Hm...kind of a bland room for the sister of a king." He said as he looked around. There was a dresser with a large mirror connected to it, a bed and a few pictures, and a bedside table, but that was it.

"Maybe Shin Tatsu's sister was someone who liked to live modestly..." Luka said shrugging. He was about to leave when he heard a voice.

"Hm?" Luka turned back around. His eyes widen slightly seeing two figures, two spirits to be exact. "? !"

One of the spirits was Shin Tatsu himself, while the other was an older looking version of Alice. Shin Tatsu turned to her. "Ah, Lady Alipheese the Fifteenth, what do I owe to your gracious appearance?"

Alice the 15th glared at him. "You know you don't have to do that anymore."

Shin Tatsu grinned. "I know that, it's just so damn fun to get you flustered."

Alice the 15th's expression softened. "So how's it feel? To be the Eiyuu no Makai?" She asks. (Hero of the Demon World)

"Eh, not much different from what I was before." Shin Tatsu said. "I'm kinda used to the whole public admiration shtick at this point."

"So where's your little sister?" Alice the 15th asks.

Shin Tatsu narrowed his eyes at the echidna lamia. "You aren't gonna try and scare her again are you?"

"N-No..." Alice the 15th said turning her head away.

Shin Tatsu walked up to her. "Liar."

Alice turned her head back to him as he placed his hands on her waist. "..." She leaned upward to whisper something into his ear. He jumped back like he'd just been burned.

"Wh-Wha? ! S-Seriously, you're gonna have a kid? !" Shin Tatsu said pointing a shaking finger at him. "Oh man oh man oh man, I'm not ready to be a Dad yet! Hell I'm barely ready to be a king!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Alice the 15th couldn't take it anymore and started laughing hysterically.

"What the hell's so funny? !" Shin Tatsu barked.

"You should see the look on your face!" Alice the 15th said.

"Wha?" Shin Tatsu said.

Alice calmed down and smiled. "I'm not having a kid stupid, I just wanted to see the reaction you would have."

Shin Tatsu glared. "You bitch."

She shook her head. "Yet, you know you love me." She wrapped her tail around his waist and pulled him in close.

"You know I could be out of here tomorrow, milady." Shin Tatsu said with a small smirk with leering eyes.

"Stop jesting and kiss me already you moron." Alice the 15th said.

"..Yes ma'am." The Dragon Knight said.

The two kissed and the vision faded out. "Uhm..."

Luka turned to see one of the maids. "Huh?"

"You..You aren't supposed to be in here sir." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry...uhm, curiosity got the better of me." Luka said. "I'll be leaving."

"Please do." She said.

Luka walked out of the room thinking. _"Hm...funny, Were Shin Tatsu and Alice's mother...lovers?" _

He shook his head. _"Now's not the time for this. I need to think of my plan to take the 16__th__ Maou out." He thought._

(break)

_A week later._

It had been a week since the group of six had been to Shin Tatsu's mansion. They had all been traveling together back to Rashoumen, where oddly enough Maou had called a Taiyoukai Council meeting to take place as soon as Luka arrived back in Maouzyou.

It was nighttime and all six were gathered around a campfire. No one said anything. Deciding now was the best time Luka cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"What is it Luka?" Erubetie asked.

"Before we get back to Rashoumen, I think it's time we made a plan of escape." Luka said.

"He's right." Granberia said. "If we go in with nothing we can't hope to live."

"OK, so what do you have in mind?" Tamamo said.

"Well, what I thought of doing is having someone go in alone. Setting everything in motion then, getting the hell out of there." Luka said.

"..." Everyone went silent.

That is until Alice spoke up. "You're suggesting that someone here play sacrificial lamb and go off and martyr themselves."

"No." Luka said.

"Then what?" Alma Elma said.

"I'm saying that I'll go in." Luka said.

"? !" Everyone turned to him in shock. "What do you mean you'll go?" Granberia asks.

"Alice can't do it because she's going to take over after the war, she needs to remain alive." Luka said. "Tamamo, sadly you aren't fast enough, Maou would have little problem dealing with your earth-enhanced strength."

"What about me?" Alma Elma said looking over at him.

"Alma, you're fast enough to get away, but we don't know if Maou will be fast enough to catch you, and I don't want to risk it." Luka said.

"How are you better fitted to do it?" Granberia asks.

Luka tapped the space under the right eyehole in his mask. "I can use Taimu Agata to get away." "Plus I will be able to stun Maou anyway." "Granberia, If it were anyone besides Maou, I'd gladly stand aside and let you handle this, but it is him and if things get ugly, Alice will need a retainer.

Granberia nodded. "I see." Luka turned to Erubetie.

"I'm not even considering letting you go in there because your people depend on you too much." Luka said. "If you're gone, the slimes all get thrown into a panic."

"...He's right." Alice said. "Aside from the point, Maou will be expecting him anyway." "The rest of us should remain in the back, but Luka...what if this doesn't work? What if something happens to you?"

Luka got to his feet and stroked his chin in thought. "If something happens to me, get the hell out of there."

"? !" Everyone's eyes widened as he vanished.

"I'm going on ahead, wait for me on the hills overlooking Rashoumen." Luka said.

(break)

_Two days later._

Luka stood at the gates of Rashoumen. Knowing the risk he would take, to attempt to save the demon world. "..."

"You shouldn't do this alone."

"? !" Luka turned around, only to find Alice. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "It's too risky."

"And yet you're doing it." Alice said.

"Because I am expendable." Luka said. "If I become incapacitated or captured it won't mean anything in the grand scheme of things." "Maou won't kill me, because I know where the Tsurugi no Kami is, but if you get captured, the revolution will be over before it can even begin."

"Why do you want to do this alone?" Alice said. "You could at the very least take one of the Shitennou with you."

Luka sighed. "Are you seriously asking that?" He walked toward her, setting his hand on her chest.

"..." Alice stared at his body.

"Fine...I'll let you come with me, but first." Luka said.

(kiss)

"Mm?" Alice moaned as the masked man kissed her.

"..." Luka's hands move upward to the back of the Demon Queen's neck and pinches down on a cluster of nerves.

"? !" Alice fell backwards her vision darkening. The last thing she heard was Luka's voice saying. "I'm sorry."

Luka caught her and slapped several charms on her stomach before lifting her up. _"Kaze Tenohira Nifuda."_

Alice's body went flying away. He saw her get caught by Alma Elma. He looked up at her and shook his head before walking into the capital of Makai. _"...I would love to have you with me for this my queen, but...I..I can't risk your life here." _

As he walked toward Maouzyou his body quivered. _"Dammit, don't get nervous now...This is when you strike, this is when you avenge the death of your father!" _

He stopped as his mind landed on his, Kenshin's father, Ryuushin. All of his memories of Ryuushin were from before he got split from his other half, Kenshin. Back when he was still an innocent boy for the most part. His experiences in Makai had allowed him to block out what happened to him and Kenshin in Mundus Magicus. (sigh) He continued to walk getting closer and closer to Maouzyou.

"_I wonder how Kenshin and everyone is doing?" _Luka thought.He smiled. _"I hope Mom isn't trying to fawn over him to make up for lost time." _

"_I wonder if that first kiss Yukari gave us went anywhere?" He thought. "Heh...I doubt it." _Oh how wrong he was.

"_I didn't know her for very long, but I do hope Miyuki is alright as well." Luka thought. "Hopefully I didn't do anything stupid to make her feel bad." _Wrong again, you're 0 for 2, but hey who can blame ya?

He made it to the castle gates and turned to the guard. "Has the Taiyoukai Council meeting already started?"

"They're waiting on you Seer." He said. "Shall I see you in?"

"Nah, I'm good my man, say...we may be in there for awhile." He tossed him a sack of gold pieces. "Why don't you go get sloshed on me."

"Yes sir!" He said taking off.

"Heh heh, I feel kinda bad to be playing on his alcoholism." Luka said making his way toward the council chambers. When he made it to the doorway. He took a breath. "Whelp...Showtime!" He exclaimed to himself.

He heard Maou demanding to know where he was and opened the door. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

Maou turned to him. "Ahh, there you are...and where is that Yondai character, Seer?"

"I go by Luka these days my lord." Luka said grinning softly. He lost that grin. "Although I regret to inform everyone, that Yondai couldn't fell the Kuroshi Clan Patriarch. It seems in the end the Tsurugi No Kami rejected him." "Kenshin instead, felled him."

Maou narrowed his eyes into a glare. "I should have figured as much, never send a false god to do a king's job." "Very well then, hand the Tsurugi no Kami back, and I'll go deal with this Kenshin myself."

"I'm afraid there's more bad news." Luka stepping up onto the Taiyoukai's meeting table. "When I tried to claim the Tsurugi no Kami back, I was ambushed by the Maoujou's Shitennou, I could not win in such dire straights when I had to fight there myself.

Maou stood up slamming his hands down on the table. "WHERE IS MY BLADE? !"

"Your lovely wife, took it away and sealed it somewhere." Luka said.

"! !" Maou's body quivered in rage as everyone gasped. "WHERE IS SHE? !"

"I have a hunch." Luka said unsheathing Salamander's Fang.

Maou stepped onto the table and stormed up to Luka. "Where?"

"I'll guide you to them." Luka said. "But..leave them all to me. The only reason they beat me is because I wasn't sure it would be safe to unleash my full might and put Kenshin on the alert as well."

"Hmph...I could have sworn your loyalty to my wife knew no bounds." Maou said as Luka turns his back to him.

"I'm not foolish my lord. I do have an innate need to live." Luka said. "Alipheese the 16th wishes to start a rebellion and I want no part in it."

Maou narrowed his eyes. "I knew you'd see the light soon."

"Sometimes the snake gets devoured by an even bigger snake." Luka said with an ever present smirk. "It's a matter of nature taking it's course."

Sheena stared at him. _"What is he doing? ! Did he seriously just want to stab Alice in the back? !" She thought._

"You see my lord, I have no heart, I just look to see things progress as they are naturally...the fall of kings and queens mean little to me." Luka said. "I just look for entertainment."

"Heh...there will be plenty to be had once we squash this rebellion." Maou said with a smirk.

"I have to ask though...after I bring you their beaten...broken bodies, what do you intend to do with them?" Luka asks.

"I'll string their corpses up across Rashoumen...as a warning to anyone thinking of mounting another foolish rebellion...to send a message..that I am invincible and my power is absolute." Maou said stretching his hand out in front of him.

"Very well then. Leave the killing of the Shitennou and the Maoujou, to me then..." Luka said.

Maou narrowed his eyes. "Seer Luka.."

Without warning, without provocation, Luka turned around and rammed Salamander's Fang through Maou's chest shocking the entire Taiyoukai Council, Shirotama and the Four Grand Cardinals.

Maou stared down wide eyed at the blade in his chest. "Kuuuhhh..!"

"Lord Maou!" The Four Grand Cardinals said in unison. Luka responded by lifting up his shirt. "Ah ah ah..one more step and I detonate all these explosive charms on my torso and we all get blown to hell."

The Grand Cardinals stopped their advance dead in it's tracks. Luka turned his attention back to Maou. "The JuuYondaime Maou and Alipheese the 14th and 15th, The Ryomen Sukuna no Kami, Tamamo, Sheena of the White Tigers, Beria the Dragonkin Knight of Flame, and last, but not least the JuuGodaime Maou, Shin Tatsu." These people and so many many more make up the composition of your DNA, your body...isn't that right, Homunculus?"

"? !" Everyone gasped. Sheena included.

Maou however glared. "Where did you learn that?" He snarled.

"Hm hm hm...wouldn't you like to know?" Luka said smirking. "None of your assassins ever knew this...yet they still thought they could kill you...how sad really..." He extracted Salamander's Fang from Maou's chest as blood squirted out from the wound and onto the table as he staggered backward.

"The only one who can kill you JuuRokudaime Maou...is me." Luka said.

Maou clutched his wound. "I knew..that..you would try to kill me eventually.."

"If you knew it then, why did you lend me the Tsurugi no Kami?" Luka said.

"That was an oversight on my part, but rest assured it will not happen again...I was merely interested..in how you would go about it." Maou said. "All in all I am very disappointed...did you really think a stab would do me in?" He said raising his head to smirk at Luka.

"I didn't..." Luka said.

Maou glared at Luka. "..."

Luka raised Salamander's Fang. "Did you happen to see the charm that was right here when I unsheathed the blade earlier?" He tapped the middle of the blade with his finger. "Right here?" He then pointed at Maou. "The charm is located inside your chest."

"? ! !" Maou's eyes widened. "What? !"

"The charm contains the pure essence of Salamander herself." Luka said. "It can melt down whatever it's attached to when it's activated..."

"Keh..." Maou said glaring at Luka.

Luka in turn smirked back. "Hmm...looks like you understand it, and I also took the liberty of dipping the edge into a special poison so you can't move." "You're completely at my mercy..."

He walked up to him. "If you're going to say something to me...you had better do it now...eh...even if you did though..you wouldn't be able to say much.." He placed his hand on Maou's chest while his other hand flashed through hand signs. _"Melt, Breath of Salamander."_

"LUKA...DAMN YOU!" Maou yelled as he felt an unbearably hot sensation hit his chest full force.

"Hey look at it this way..you'll probably be able to meet Kami, that is before she damns you for using her sword." Luka said.

A large hole tore itself through Maou's chest as a charm burnt away. Luka however had his eyes on the large dark orb that had been made visible. He thought back to every time he had seen Alice, and Makai suffer because of Maou as he reached for the orb. "..."

(smack!)

One of Maou's powerful hands swung up and batted at Luka who retreated backward...clutching the orb in hand. His mask fell to pieces. Sheena looked over at him as he looked back at Maou. "? ! !" _"Th-That's! !" Sheena thought, shock washing over her._

Luka flashed away as all the Taiyoukai scattered. He was well out of Rashoumen when he stopped and started panting heavily. His right wrist was almost half gone and oozing blood as his hand clutched Maou's core. "Al..right...now...to end it..." He reached for his greatsword when he sensed a massive power exploding from Maouzyou.

It was then that he could hear it. Maou's voice roaring, his power increasing dramatically. "Shit! I have to act fast!" Luka said. To his shock the core began glowing. "What..the hell? !"

He also felt a massive power appearing directly behind him. He turned around to see a smaller, leaner Maou with long silver hair. He smirked at Luka. "You know...you have something that belongs to me."

"! !" Luka jumped back and pocketed the core. "Damn...so close.."

"Hm hm hm hm...so close...to death that is.." Maou said holding his hand out. A jet black claymore appeared in his hands. "Tell me...you go by Luka, what's your real name?"

Luka glared readying his greatsword. "I left my real name behind a long time ago."

"Heh...how quaint..I left my name behind as well." Maou said. "It's almost as if fate decided this...that we..two nameless men would fight to the death."

Luka said nothing, gripping his greatsword's hilt. The two stared each other down. Luka's expression darkened into a glare his right eye shining as the two charged one another.

Luka cut a gash into Maou's torso while the King of Demons sliced into his leg. Maou's wound healed instantly, but Luka's did not. Luka jumped backward and took out a charm throwing it at Maou. _"Hyoumenka Suimon Level One Offense! Ice Drill!" _

"Hmph!" Maou brought his claymore down shattering the ice effortlessly. Luka however banked on it and charged behind it slicing another gash into Maou's chest and kicking him away. _"Nisi Rabies Duos Filiolus: Kenotêtos astrapsatô de temetô!"_He dashed toward him swinging his free arm downward. _"Dios Tukuos!"_

"Heh...was that a spell from your old world?" Maou said jumping past the smoke and slashing at Luka's neck.

Luka leaned back to avoid and brought his foot up kicking the Demon King in the chin. "Tch..." He back flipped away from Maou. "I've got to find a way to destroy this core."

"Oh? You mean this core?" Maou said holding an orb in his hands.

"? !" Luka reached into his pocket only to pull out a dull orb. "BUT HOW? !"

"I must really thank you Luka...your little stunt there proved to be beneficial to me." Maou said smirking. "My container was wearing down by the day...I needed to have it destroyed in order to regenerate a new one." "However in order for it to be complete...I need to assimilate that old orb into my being." "So hand it over...and I assure you, your death will be painless."

Luka pocketed the orb again. "Not on your life Homunculus! I will kill you here today and avenge my father's death! !"

"Try whatever you can...Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin." Maou said smirking.

"? !" Luka gripped his greatsword's hilt his eyes wide with shock once more.

"Heh heh..I realized it just now...you and he look exactly alike except for a few extremities." Maou's eyes glew maliciously. "I also see you only have half your soul, which means Kenshin himself has the other half...is that right?"

"Guh..." Luka grunted glaring at Maou.

"I knew it...which means...if I kill you..or at the very least grievously injure you...then Kenshin will have the same happen to him at some point, and if I kill you..he immediately dies." Maou said. "Yeeesss...I'll literally kill two birds with one stone."

Luka gripped his sword's hilt. "Then all I have to do is not let you kill me."

"Hm? You imply that you can control something like that." Maou said. "That said, there is something rather comforting about facing death wouldn't you agree?"

Luka took a few steps to his right as Maou went on, looking for a blind spot. "It's almost like nothing else even exists..outside of the pure instinct to survive. Nothing...it's all meaningless, to fight on behalf of our own lives and nothing else." "Only when I fought my master Shin Tatsu, have I ever felt so alive!" Maou said. "Heh heh...I guess you could say I've finally arrived..."

Luka readied himself as Maou took a step forward...then another, and another until the King of Demons ran toward him jumping in the air and bringing his sword down at Luka's head. _"Demon Skull Beheading!" _

"Tch!" Luka flashed through handsigns before stomping his feet. _"Daichi Guntou Level One Offense! Ooburi Sekkai!" _Small pressurized lumps of earth shot upward obscuring Maou's view as Luka jumped back

(slam!)

Maou's claymore shattered the earth beneath him and he rushed toward Luka stabbing at the half soul demon multiple times forcing him to weave in and out of each stab. Seeing a chance Maou slammed both their swords down to the ground and slammed his forehead against Luka's. "COME ON! WHAT'S WRONG! DON'T TELL ME THAT'S ALL YOU GOT!" Maou took one of his hands off his blade's hilt and grabbed Luka's wrist and kicked him away. "BECAUSE IT'S NOWHERE GOOD ENOUGH! !"

Maou readied his blade. "The only way you can 'save' Makai is to destroy me." "NOW FIGHT LIKE YOU MEAN IT NAMELESS DEMON!"

Luka rushed toward Maou with an insane burst of speed. _"Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust!" _He shouts stabbing his blade forward slashing Maou's left shoulder. Maou in turn slashed downward slicing a gash into the right side of Luka's torso. Luka cursed and jumped back. Maou smirked and brought his claymore upward cutting into Luka's right shoulder.

"Grruuhhh!" Luka grunted painfully and stabbed his greatsword through Maou's stomach and dragged it upward.

"Useless!" Maou shouts slicing toward Luka's neck.

"!" Luka fell backward to avoid and sprung back up away from Maou. All of Maou's wounds healed. "Dammit..I'm never going to get that core back out if he keeps healing...thankfully I can still wound him..." He muttered to himself. "It doesn't mean anything though, if he fucks me up worse..than I can fuck him up"

Maou smirked hearing every word he said. _"I see he fell for my illusion..now he's desperately trying to get back the core that doesn't exist." "Fu fu fu...as long as he's still tricked..I'm safe."_

Luka glared taking out charms and layering them on his fists. After he was done he sheathed his sword. "Hm? Giving up already?"

"AS IF!" Luka shouts darting toward Maou.

"Hm?" Maou said as Luka's fist buried itself in his right cheek. "What's this? A direct attack, unarmed? You fool."

"_Bakahatsu Aikyou! Bakahatsu Ken!"_ Luka shouts as an explosion detonated at the end of his fist.

"Gruh!" Maou groaned in pain as his face burned in the explosion. Luka rushed toward him again punching at his chest. Maou caught his fist and smirked. "An explosion based style of the fist eh? Doesn't that hurt?"

Another explosion detonated in Maou's hand. "You think you're the only one here with a strong body? !" Luka said.

Maou's hand lurched forward and grabbed Luka by the head. "I _**AM **_ the only one with a strong body here."

"Grruh..." Luka strained as Maou's hand squeezed down on his head. He unsheathed his greatsword and sliced Maou's arm clean off and jumped back. Maou smirked as his arm grew back

Luka's body shook as blood loss exhausted him. _"Dammit...I'm losing..a lot of blood.." _He looked down at his pocket where the orb rested and took it back out. "If I destroy this...you will never...be complete..."

"!" Maou's eyes widened. Luka smirked wearily.

"Heh..Heh..heh..it's time you know what it feels like to be weakened..." Luka said.

"LUKA! !"

Luka's eyes widened hearing a collection of familiar voices. He turned his head to find Alice, Granberia, Alma Elma, Erubetie and Tamamo rushing to him. _"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? ! !" _His thoughts raged. He now had an impossible choice to make. Use Taimu Agata to stop time and destroy the core, weaken Maou and chance him killing Alice and the others, or...use Taimu Agata and use the force displacement spell to send them off and leave himself at the Demon King's mercy.

Maou turned toward them smirking. "Ah...I think I'll make you suffer first...my queen." He rushed toward them.

It was then that Luka's choice was made as his right eye began shining. _"TAIMU AGATA! !"_

Everything froze except for Luka who immediately began running through handsigns and chanting. He extended his sword hand toward the Demon Queen and the Four Heavenly Knights. _"Forced Displacement! !"_

Time unfroze as magic circles shone underneath Alice, Tamamo, Erubetie, Granberia and Alma Elma. "What? We...We can't move!" Granberia said.

"Hm?" Maou stopped cold as everyone looked toward Luka.

"No...you didn't! !" Tamamo shouts realizing what was going on.

"What's going on Tamamo?" Erubetie said.

"Luka's displacing us! He can only do five people at a time!" Tamamo said.

Alice banged her fists on the magic wall in front of her. "LUKA CANCEL THIS SPELL THIS INSTANT! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"..." Luka shook his head.

Maou turned toward him. "Ah...I see.."

"Luka please don't do this! You can't take Maou on alone!" Alma Elma pleaded.

Luka closed his eyes and mouthed two words to the Succubus Queen. _"I'm sorry."_

He turned to Granberia and nodded. She nodded back and closed her eyes. He did the same with Tamamo and Erubetie both giving nods in return, the former bowing her head in shame.

He turned back to Alice and narrowed his eyes mouthing three words to her. Her eyes widened as a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Sayonara...my queen." He said audibly.

"LUKA NO! ! !" Alice screamed as she and the Shitennou vanished.

Luka turned to where Maou was only to find nothing. He slowly turned around finding him smirking down at him. "!"

Before he could react however. Maou slashed a deep gash down his torso. Luka grasped the core weakly in his hands shooting the demon king a weak, but hate filled glare. His thoughts traveled back..to when he became the Seer of Maouzyou

(flashback)

_Eight years ago._

"Interesting, so you say there will be an uprising in the western desert?" Maou said seated in his throne. In front of him was Luka who was kneeling in his black cloak and hood.

"Yes sir." Luka said holding his hand over his chest. "There have been whisperings of the Sabasan royal family staging an coup de tat against your soldiers there. If this is allowed to succeed then you will be short one Grand Cardinal as Akatama will be overwhelmed." He turned his head to Maou's right where Shirotama grew worried the to Maou's left where Alice was furrowing her brow. "Akatama is a valuable asset as the Grand Cardinal of Water, if we can avoid losing him we should do something."

"And how do you know this?" Maou said. "Hearing whisperings is one thing, but you seem certain this will happen."

"I posses the ability of foresight my lord." Luka siad lying through his teeth. "I can see the future."

"If we act now, will the uprising be averted." Maou said as more of a statement then a question.

"Yes." Luka said. "Kill the Sabasan king, and the rest will run amuck in a panic like a decapitated chicken."

"Heh..interesting." Maou said. "I have use for someone like you boy."

"Maou, there's no need for this boy's service." Alice said. "Just inform Akatama to be on the alert."

"Ignore her my lord." Luka said. "Doing as she says is a foolish path." "Just kill the Sabasan King yourself and cement your rule there."

"Hm hm hm. Very well I haven't dirtied my hands with blood in awhile." Maou said getting up from his throne. "From this point onward you are hereby appointed to the position of Seer of Maouzyou and will stay here, understood?"

"Yes my lord." Luka said bowing his head. Maou walked by him and out of the throne room. Alice slithered up to him.

"What are you doing boy?" Alice said.

"Whatever I please milady." Luka said.

"You know..he's not going to let you go now..." Alice said staring down at him sympathetically. "You're in the same rut as me."

Luka looked up at her smiling. "That's fine...it means I get to be by your side, as long as I want my queen."

"!" Alice bent down and embraced Luka tightly. "You...stupid, stupid boy..."

"Milady?" Luka said.

"Just shut up...and let me hold you, stupid." Alice said.

"Yes ma'am." Luka said embracing her back

(flashback end)

Luka's glare deepened at the demon king. _"This man...made her suffer...for centuries..!" _A dark light shone in Luka's palm and connected to Maou's chest. He saw the core shrinking.

"_For years..I have cemented my iron fisted rule..and increased the strength of my container...my body." Maou thought. "Ever since I nearly fell to Shin Tatsu all those years ago." "However..until I finally experienced a brush with death...all those upgrades would be meaningless." "That is until you came along...Luka."_

The core fully disappeared and absorbed itself back into Maou's skin. It was still sinking into his chest as Luka reached for it with his right hand. _"Al...most..."_

Maou grabbed Luka's injured wrist and ripped his arm clean off. "!" Luka's mind was numb to the pain as he glared at Maou who merely smiled evilly in return and rammed his sword through Luka's chest making him stand straight before bending over on his blade. Blood seeped out of Luka's mouth and pooled on the ground.

"Evolution as a being requires fear." Maou said. "Fear that no matter how strong you are..you could die at any given moment." He smirked. "Thank you Luka...I am now as I was before...no..I am stronger...faster than I was before.." "And when I get the Tsurugi no Kami back..I will finally have the powers of a god..once again." He thrust Luka off his sword and watched as he hit the ground with a dull thud.

Luka's eyes remained on the sky...as tears seeped out of the corners of his eyes.

(flashback)

_Eight years ago._

Luka walked through a snowfield in the winter time carrying his black cloak and hood on his back. "Heeey!" He turned to find a younger Alma Elma running up to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Maouzyou.." Luka said. "I'm going to become the Seer of Maouzyou...and from there I'll change things...so no demon..has to suffer ever again."

"What are you talking about Luka?" Alma Elma said.

"So people like you and Lady Alipheese will never have to suffer again." Luka said.

"! !" "WAIT!" Alma Elma shouts as Luka disappeared.

(flashback end)

He thought back to his apologies to both Alice and Alma Elma. _"I'm glad...I apologized...when I had the chance..." He thought._

He thought back to his father. _"I'm sorry Dad...it seems...I wasn't...able to beat him...either..." _

Maou glared disdainfully at Luka. "How pathetic..lamenting at the decision you made...bah..whatever I'll end you right now.." "!" Maou's eyes widened as a charm appeared in front of his eyes and activated shining a bright light that blinded him completely.. "ARGH! !"

Luka felt himself being picked up and large rushes of air. His eyes opened and he saw forestry below. He looked to his left seeing a white kimono and white hair with black stripes. "...ShiroiTora..no..Sheena?" (Sheena of the White Tigers)

"Don't talk...you're bleeding out. It's awkward enough healing you as it is." Sheena said.

"Wh..What are you doing? If Maou saw you...your people are as good as doomed." Luka said.

"Relax, I made sure he didn't see me." Sheena said. "As soon as I saw your face...I knew I had to save you."

"...I didn't want to use your affections for Kenshin as leverage against you...and in the end..that's all that saved me." Luka said.

"Why did you decide to take down Maou alone?" Sheena said feeling his wounds closing slowly.

"...a thirst for vengeance got the better of me." Luka said.

"Vengeance for what?" Sheena asks.

"Maou..poisoned Ryuushin Kuroshi during the Schismatic War on Mundus Magicus...Kenshin and I are two halves of the same soul..Maou's the reason...Kenshin's...my father..is dead." Luka said.

Sheena narrowed her eyes and sighed. "I see..." "So..if you die..then Kenshin.."

"Yes..Kenshin will die as well." Luka said.

"Then hang on." Sheena said. "For as long as you can."

"..." Luka said nothing.

"Luka?" Sheena said. "Shit! He's already went under from losing too much blood!" "I have to hurry!" She said landing on the ground and hastily beginning the healing process. "Don't you die on me, you hear me!"

Maou looked off in the distance. "He got away..." He cast his sword away and walked back to the gates of Rashoumen where a red haired man with pale white skin wearing a tan cape and a blue button up shirt and fighter's pants. "...L..Lord Maou?"

"What is it Akatama?" Maou said turning to him.

"U..UH! I-I'm sorry sir, you just look so different." Akatama said.

"Hm hm hm.." Maou laughed. "Where are the rest of the Taiyoukai?"

"They all fled in a panic when the Seer wounded you." Akatama said.

"I see...I wouldn't be surprised if some of them thought the rebellion could work after seeing that, perhaps that was his intent after all...to expose my vulnerability." Maou said.

"My lord...what should we do? If we do nothing..a rebellion will surely be mounted by Lady Alipheese." Akatama said.

"Then that's what we will do." Maou said walking by him.

"? !" "M-My lord?" Akatama said.

"This should be a great source of entertainment." Maou said smirking. "I can't wait to see the hopeless look in her eyes..when I squash this rebellion right in front of her." He turned to Akatama. "Which brings me to my next point...you aren't thinking of joining her are you?"

"Wh-Wha? N-No..I-I would.." Akatama stammered. Maou set his hand on Akatama's shoulder smirking down at him.

"Good..because..you know if you ever betray me...your sister Shirotama is as good as dead." Maou said. "Now go round up your division and start preparing them for war." He turned his back to Akatama and vanished.

"Y..Yes sir..." Akatama strained out through gritted teeth. As soon as he was sure Maou was gone he punched the wall as hard as he could. "RRGH!" His eyes burned with tears. _"If..If it wasn't for Shiro's life being at stake...I'd..I'd have joined in a heartbeat."_

"Akatama." He looked over and saw a dark skinned bald man with wings for hands wearing a decorative sash over his torso and what looked to be a pair of brown african dashiki pants.

"Jordan, Grand Cardinal of the Wind and Co-Chieftain of the Harpy tribe." Akatama said.

"He threatened you with Shirotama's life didn't he?" Jordan said.

Akatama glared at the ground saying nothing. Jordan nodded. "I thought as much."

"What is he threatening you with?" Akatama asks.

"That should be obvious..if I betrayed him..he would kill my wife." Jordan said.

"What about Inutora of the Earth and Bureijin of Fire?" Akatama said.

"They're being tightlipped about it." Jordan said. "In any case...we don't have a choice...Luka couldn't even defeat him and he was the only person to wound Maou so extensively since Shin Tatsu was here."

Akatama nodded. "I know...that bastard has no allies...he rules by fear...sad thing is that's all he needs."

"Yes, come on..before he gets impatient." Jordan said.

"Yeah.." Akatama said.

(break)

_At the same time_

_Evangeline Resort._

Kenshin was sparring with Evangeline alone when his body locked up. "Urgh!"

"?" Evangeline stared at him. "What's up?"

Kenshin reached for his chest, pain wracking his entire body. Evangeline's eyes widened. "Is it your heart? !"

"No..!" Kenshin strained out. "M..My body..f-feels like it's ripping itself apart! !" His shirt ripped open and a deep gash appeared on his torso shooting blood out in front of him.

"What the hell? !" Evangeline said rushing to his side. She put her hand on his shoulder only for it to faze through. "What?" She said noticing his body becoming transparent. _"He's..disappearing?"_

"R..Rgh...AAAHHHH! !" Kenshin screamed in pain. Ryuujin and Yama appeared outside of his body.

"Yo old man what the hell is happening to him? !" Ryuujin said. "It's like he's ceasing to exist!"

"In a way that's what's happening." Yama said. "You see when Kenshin was revived half his soul was expelled from his body." "It must have made a body of it's own...and now it's on the edge of death."

"How does that have anything to do with Kenshin? !" Evangeline demanded.

"When one half of the soul dies...the other half dies with it." Yama said. "It's out of our hands...if something doesn't save the other half. Kenshin's as good as dead."

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! AAAAHHHH! ! !" Kenshin roared painfully.

"Why is it so painful for him then?" Evangeline asks. "Shouldn't he just disappear?"

"The way Kenshin dies is dependent on the way the other half was put on the edge of death." Yama said. "Not even I can tell.."

(cough cough cough!)

The screaming stopped and Kenshin laid motionless on the ground after violently coughing. "Is he...?" Ryuujin said.

"No." Yama said. He placed his hand on Kenshin's chest. "Kenshin, just got extremely lucky."

"The other half is saved?" Evangeline said.

"Yes." Yama said. "Barely." He charged a minute amount of holy energy into Kenshin's body and all his wound's healed. "With that they should both be saved...saving and dying with half souls works both ways, but it seems someone was already working on him."

"Whew...that was close..Hikari and her daughters would be completely distraught if he kicked the bucket." Evangeline said sighing.

"That and you wouldn't have anyone to fix your seal problem.." Ryuujin said grinning at her.

"Sh-Shaddap!" Evangeline said.

Kenshin stirred and rose up. "Urgh..."

"Try not to rise up too quickly." Yama said. "Your body is recovering."

"...While that was going on...I saw...Sheena standing over me in her den telling me to hang on..." Kenshin said. "She had tears in her eyes and her hands were covered in blood..."

Ryuujin stared. _"Sheena..? Then..Kenshin's other half is in Makai? Wait! Could it be that...Luka guy?" "I don't think Sheena killed him...did he..try to take down that Homunculus?"_

"Well in any case you should go to the bedrooms and get some rest." Evangeline said. "Chachamaru."

"Hai Master." Chachamaru said.

"Carry Kenshin to a bedroom and get him to sleep." Evangeline said.

"Hai Master." Chachamaru said slinging Kenshin's arm over her shoulder and carrying him away.

Evangeline turned to Yama. "Is there any chance of that happening again?"

"The events of whatever happened to his other half may repeat themselves with someone else facing down Kenshin." Yama said. "To prevent this..Kenshin will soon need to find this person and rejoin with them." "Only then will his fate be his own again."

"I see." Evangeline said. "Should we mention anything to him or his family?"

"Not right now." Yama said. "After his heart operation."

"Alright." Evangeline said. She got up and walked away. Ryuujin turned to Yama. "Still think we shouldn't break the god's rule of non interference?"

"What about?" Yama said turning to the Dragon God in disinterest.

"What if he's about to die? If we could spare him..shouldn't we do it?" Ryuujin said.

"Hmph." Yama smirked softly. "It's times like this you expose that you care for the boy."

"? !" Ryuujin glared. "Shut up old man! I just don't want Kami grilling my ass for his death when we could have done something about it!"

"Right and your successor isn't a complete and utter psychopath." Yama said.

Ryuujin's glare deepened as he started summoning ZanRyuu. Yama in turn held Saigo-Shi at his throat. "!" Ryuujin stopped cold as Yama leveled him with a cold glare. "You don't stand a chance against me Shin Tatsu. You would do well to relax that swordarm of yours...also..if I catch you leaving to Makai to stop him..I'll drag you back here kicking and screaming."

"!" Ryuujin glared. "You...bastard..MAKAI WAS MY HOME! WHY SHOULDN'T I GO THERE? !"

"You are a god now hatchling. You left it all behind when you decided to take the post of Ryuujin." Yama said.

"Kuh..." Ryuujin glared down at the ground as Yama removed his blade. "..."

"Your job is to train the chosen." Yama said. "Remember that."

Yama disappeared leaving Ryuujin alone. _"...Goddammit...that Homunculus could be running rampant around Makai and there's not a damn thing I can do about it." _

Stuffing his hands into his vest pockets he walked off, presumably to clear his mind.

(chapter end)

Draconis: So, Luka's in the infirmary.

Luka: You're a dick.

Draconis: What?

Luka: I could have totally killed Maou there!

Draconis: Yeah, but I need a main antagonist after I finish the Negima Manga.

Kenshin: (glares at Luka) You know your little stunt there almost got us both killed.

Luka: (jumps) Oh...u-uh Kenshin, what's up?

Kenshin: So if I so much as lay one finger on you..you get absorbed into my body?

Luka: U-Uh n-no...

Kenshin: (smirk) C'mere then..

Luka: (runs around the room) GET AWAY FROM ME! !

Kenshin: (chases) GET IN MY BODY! !

Draconis: God that sounds wrong.

Yukari and Sheena: Uh...what's going on?

Draconis: See for yourself. I was about to go out for drinks. Care to join me?

Yukari and Sheena: (stares at Draconis, turns to Kenshin and Luka)

Draconis: Well?

Yukari: (slumps) I'm in..

Sheena: (sighs) Same.

The makings of war are taking shape in Makai, meanwhile the Mahora Festival is about to begin. What awaits Kenshin in these next few days in Mahora?

Find out Next time!

Draconis678 out


	50. The Impossible Schedule

Draconis: (pulls out a list) Hm...along with what's going to happen during the festival arc..I need to pick out girls to add to the harem which at this point is Negi, Yukari and Miyuki.

Negi: What's wrong with that?

Draconis: Is someone getting jealous?

Negi: N-No! It's just why does the damned thing have to be so big? !

Draconis: Honestly it's because I have trouble choosing.

Negi:...no wonder you're single.

Draconis: Hey, one, eventually I'd run out of ideas for a single person in this story, two, there isn't a whole lot of main male characters in Negima. Excluding you because I genderbent you, there's Takamichi, Kotarou, and Tertium at a later arc.

Negi: Ah...I..I suppose...

Draconis: Hey least I'm keeping Kenshin nice right? It's not like I'm making him a pimp or anything.

Kenshin: (comes in wearing a fur coat, black silk clothes, gator boots, sunglasses, and holding a fashionable cane) Bitch where's my money.

Draconis: Negi.

Negi: Right, _Fulguratio Albicans! _(lightning hits Kenshin dead center)

Kenshin: (on the ground, smoking) I was talking to Draconis...

Draconis: I know, Negi, do you mind?

Negi: Of course not. _Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens!_

Kenshin: You...guys...suck...

Draconis: Anyway let's get started.

Negima: Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 50

An Impossible Schedule.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin and Negi were walking down the halls to their classroom. "So, you didn't do anything with Atsuki-San?" Negi asks.

"She said she wanted to wait." Kenshin said.

"And so...you ended up doing it with both of your summons." Negi said with an accusing glare.

"..." Kenshin gulped. "Uhm...in my defense it happened on the spot and I don't think I could have taken them both on, with the shape my body's in."

"Yet you were able to beat Ryomen." Negi said.

Kenshin stared at her with an exasperated look. "I was also out of control wielding the weapon of a god, and my heart's condition hadn't worsened to what it is now."

"Oh Kenshin, relax I'm just giving you grief over it because I thought it was funny." Negi said. "Oh, hey seeing as the festival starts in the next couple of days, you wanna go on a date?"

"...Uh...sure." Kenshin said.

"Something wrong?" Negi asks.

"Call it a hunch, but I think I'm gonna be getting asked to spend time with people during the festival..a lot." Kenshin said sweatdropping.

"He he." Negi giggled. "So anyway, how are Sheena and Ryomen doing anyway?"

"They're fine." Kenshin said. "I thought you didn't like Sheena?"

"Well if she's having your back I suppose I can try to get along with her." Negi said. "Besides I'll show her I can keep up with you sooner or later."

Kenshin smiled. "You'll get there Negi. You're too smart of a mage to not catch up to me eventually."

"Hm hm, thanks." Negi said. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in class."

"Lookin' forward to it." Kenshin said as she walked away. As soon as she left his field of vision he sighed. _"Something wrong Kenshin?" Arika asked._

"_I'm worried about Sheena." Kenshin thought._

"_**Why?" Ryuujin asks.**_

"_Well I summoned Ryomen after I recovered in the resort and asked her to take me to Makai. After I told her what happened she complied and tried to." _Kenshin thought.

"_**Then what happened?" Ryuujin asks.**_

"_She said her portal to Makai had been shut down. She suggested I have a little patience and said everything should be alright and left." Kenshin thought._

"_Then do as she says." Yama said. He failed to notice Ryuujin glaring holes into the back of his head._

"_...Hey Shin Tatsu you have a functioning portal to Makai don't you?" Kenshin thought._

"_? !" Yama turned his eyes toward Ryuujin who smirked back and whispered 'You can stop me all you like, but will you stop him without revealing your hand?'_

"_**Yeah, I do." Ryuujin said. "The god's portals to any world aren't so easily shut down." **_

"_Awesome, if I locked in on Sheena's signature you think you could take me to her?" Kenshin thought._

"_Now wait a second hang on." Arika said cutting Ryuujin off and drawing all three men's attention to her. _

"_What's up?" Kenshin thought._

"_Kenshin you're getting ahead of yourself. One, you almost died less than twenty four hours ago." Arika said. "Two, you can't just up and leave, you have a responsibility here." "Three, your heart still needs to be repaired. Making the journey to and from Makai is tiring for demons isn't it? What if your heart acts up passing through Ryuujin's portal."_

"_She's right." Yama said. "Remember, your Zenki is a Demon Lord class being, if push comes to shove I'm sure she'll be fine." _

"_..." Kenshin thought. "...I suppose you're right Arika...it's just...I'm thinking about what we did and what Ryomen told me about Sheena."_

"_About her wanting a child?" Arika asks._

"_Yeah,...what...what if I got her pregnant?" Kenshin thought._

"_I wouldn't worry about that, I killed your potency during that whole thing." Yama said. "I didn't, but he doesn't need to know. I can't give Shin Tatsu a chance to coerce him right now."_ He thought.

Kenshin paled. _"Y-You...didn't permanently kill it did you? I..I would like to have a kid with someone someday." _

"_Oh no no no, It should be back up by now." Yama said._

"_**You two faced old bastard." Ryuujin muttered glaring at Yama. **_

Kenshin sighed and took out a charm and pressed it to his head. _"Sheena, if you can hear me, try to get in touch OK?" _He took it off and looked forward. "Alright time to stop dickin' around." He said making his way toward the 3-A classroom.

When he got there, he wasn't surprised at what he saw, which was chaotic rushing around as the girls hurried along to complete their festival attraction in time. Kenshin sighed and walked up to Negi who was slumped muttering about how bad the situation was. Kenshin placed his hand on Negi's shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. She turned to him. "You know, I kinda thought you'd be used to the chaos by now Negi." Kenshin teased.

"U-Urusai." Negi muttered blushing.

"Ahh! Kenshin-Sensei Negi-Sensei can we get some help over here? !" Yuuna asks.

"No no over here!" Makie said.

"Hey we don't need to be asking them for help!" Ayaka shouts at both of them. "Besides..." She walks up taking both Kenshin's and Negi's hands. "It's their first year here after all, they should be able to stay back and enjoy."

"Uhm...ye-yes.." Negi said.

"Uhnn...thanks?" Kenshin said.

Yukari appeared behind Ayaka and dropped her hand roughly on the back of her head. "Cool it."

"Hey Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei!" Sakurako said running up to them flanked by Madoka and Misa. "We'll be performing during the festival, please come see us."

"Hey that's pretty cunning you three!" Fuuka and Fumika said. "Our walking club will be having a walk around event encompassing the whole school. You should come as well!"

"!" Chachamaru, Sayo and the Library Trio all turned to Kenshin and Negi.

Ayaka and Makie made their moves, looking to ask Kenshin out more than anything when they were cut off by Ku Fei and Yukari.

"My disciple, you should come to the martial arts club's event on the Second Day." Ku Fei said patting Negi on the shoulder.

"I heard there was a fighting tournament during the second day Kenshin-nii, what do you say we revisit our old spars?" Yukari said driving her elbow lightly into his arm.

"Ok..." Negi said.

"Alright." Kenshin said with a grin. "Lookin' forward to it."

Yukari was shoved out of the way by Ayaka and Makie. "Kenshin-Sensei, you and Negi-Sensei should come to the gymnastics event during the festival."

"Kenshin-Sensei you should come to the horseback riding event during the festival." Ayaka said. Negi narrowed her eyes at Ayaka, but didn't comment.

"Alright hang on, these two are going to get overextended in a hurry!" Kazumi said. "Kenshin can slot up his own appointments, but let me take care of Negi's!"

(break)

_After class._

Kenshin looked at his schedule. He had agreed to see Makie and Ayaka on the first day of the festival. Negi had then told Kenshin she was coming with him on both of those 'dates' to which he didn't object. The Second Day was consisted of meeting with Ku Fei, the Narutakis, Zazie Rainyday, a quiet acrobat that gave him and Negi tickets to her show. Catching lunch with Satsuki, Visiting Natsumi's theater club presentation and rounding the day out with him and Negi hanging out with Asuna. Oh, and he was going to enter that tournament with Yukari and Negi, who decided to enter with them. The third day was his easiest so far as all he and Negi had for that day was seeing Misa, Madoka, Sakurako, and Ako perform.

"Well, looks like you two are gonna be busy." Chamo said.

"No kidding." Kazumi said smiling down at them.

"Eh, it's not so bad. I've had jobs worse than this three day schedule." Kenshin said. "Besides I have a good companion to hang around with." He said patting Negi on the shoulder.

"Hey. The second half of that is my line." Negi said pushing on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Heh heh." Kenshin said.

"Uhm..." Kenshin and Negi look up to see Nodoka, accompanied by Yue and Haruna.

"Oh?" Kazumi said with a grin.

"Go-Good afternoon everyone...and good afternoon to you as well Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei." Nodoka said.

"Hello Nodoka-San." Negi greeted.

Kenshin waved as Nodoka spoke again. "W-Well...wo-would you...?" She mumbled out the rest of her sentence.

Kenshin put a hand up to his ear. "Eh? Can't hear ya."

Nodoka's hands shot forward with what looked to be tickets. "Th-The library club is having an adventure meeting! Please come!"

Kenshin grabbed the tickets. "Ah sure."

Haruna and Yue stepped past her. The former spoke first. "The manga appreciation club will be doing sketches. Hey maybe I could do a romantic sketch of you and someone you like Kenshin-Sensei."

"Eh heh heh..." Kenshin laughed uneasily feeling Negi's eyes staring holes into his back.

"You're doing it with me...right..?" Negi said tonelessly.

Kenshin turned his head around with an uneasy smile making a circle with his index finger and thumb. Haruna laughed and stepped back. Yue handed him a couple of tickets. "The philosophy club will be going over books of famous authors. You and Negi-Sensei should come by."

"Uh...O...K.." Kenshin said. Negi nodded in agreement. Kenshin looked past them. "Huh...Nodoka, you look like you wanna say something."

Nodoka's cheeks flushed brightly. "U-Uh...Kenshin-Sensei...Negi-Sensei, d-during the school f-festival...wo-would you like to go out with me?"

Kenshin and Negi blinked a small blush crawling up both their cheeks. "...You're...asking.." Negi said.

"Both of us on a date?" Kenshin said.

Nodoka took off. "Ahh! I can't believe I just blatantly asked them both! !"

"Ahh..it's a start." Haruna said. "You two are OK with it right?"

"Uhm...OK..." Negi said.

"I...don't have any objections." Kenshin said.

"If you could, please push it to the last day." Yue said.

"Uh...OK." Kenshin said.

Yue turned to Asuna who was staring blankly at Nodoka's retreating form. "What is it, Asuna?"

"Oh...N-nothing it's just...Honya's really gotten courageous." Asuna said.

Yue nodded with a small smile. "I agree." She ran after Haruna and Nodoka looking to catch them before they got too far away.

Kenshin sighed and pulled out his schedule as Chachamaru approached Negi about something. He penciled in the agreed upon dates. He felt someone nudging him on the back and turned to find Miyuki.

"What's up?" Kenshin asks.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to ask you for anything." Miyuki said. "I'd rather wait until you're all better to have a date."

"Oh? Is that right?" Kenshin flipped to the back of his schedule planner. "After heart repair, take Miyuki out on a date.."

"He he. Baka Onii-Chan." Miyuki giggled jabbing him on the shoulder. "Well I think I'll go chat with Negi-Chan about something we could do."

Miyuki left and Konoka and Setsuna approached Kenshin. "Heya Ken-kun, Secchan has something to ask you."

"O-Ojou-Sama!" Setsuna whined

"Aw come on Secchan, you can do it." Konoka said with a smile.

"What?" Kenshin asks.

"U...Uhm..Kenshin-San, if it's not too much trouble..during the first day of the festival...could we.." Setsuna hung her head.

Kenshin turned his head to the side slightly narrowing his eyes curiously at her. "Setsuna...are you asking me out?"

"WH-Wha? ! N-N-No! N-Not at...at all!" Setsuna stammered out.

"She is." Konoka said simply.

"Ojooouu-Saammmaaa!" Setsuna whined.

"Uh...sure...I don't mind." Kenshin said.

"R-Really? Thank you!" Setsuna bowed respectfully and took off.

"...that was surprising." Kenshin said.

"Why's that?" Konoka asks.

"I was almost certain Setsuna liked...well you." Kenshin said.

"He he he he." Konoka giggled. "She probably does, but she's still in that servant/master routine ...and she's forbidding herself from admitting it to me." "I wouldn't be surprised if she does like you too, or she's just using you as a cover up."

"I see." Kenshin said.

Konoka nodded and smiled at Kenshin. "Say Ken-kun, could we go out on a date during the first day as well?"

Kenshin was looking at her when she said that and turned his head away. He was overextending the holy high hell out of himself as it was and needed to turn her down or get her to change the day. "W-Well..."

Konoka moved in his line of sight. "Please..." She said with a cute begging look on her face.

Kenshin looked up his brow twitching and his body quivering. _"Must resist cuteness...!" He looked down closing his eyes. "Not...resisting...well!"_

He sighed. "Alright, but I'm kinda...really busy on Day One could we move it to Day Two?"

Konoka smiled. "Sure!" She took off to go find Setsuna and Kenshin opened his schedule and penciled in the dates sighing in exasperation.

"Heeeyyyy Kenshin!" Kenshin turned to find Kotarou and Atsuki making their way up to him. Kotarou had a flier in his hands. "There's a tournament coming up on Day Two of this festival dude let's go sign up."

"Already planned on it Kotarou." Kenshin said. "Yukari already asked." 

"Yukari-neechan's entering?" Kotarou said. "Sweet!" He went to approach Negi about it.

"Negi's entering too." Kenshin said.

"Awesome!" Kotarou said excitedly.

Kenshin shook his head at Kotarou as he approached Miyuki about the tournament. Atsuki shook her head as well and turned her head to Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin."

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"Could we make our date for the first day?" Atsuki asks.

"Oh thank god." Kenshin sighed relieved.

"What?" Atsuki said confused. Kenshin showed her his schedule for the festival. "Oh! Oh my I'm sorry." "Do you mind?"

"No I got some time." Kenshin said. _"Jeez, I might end up having to use a bunch of stencils that might go stupid, or Chao-Chan's time machine." _

He walked toward Negi and the others whom were talking to Ako and Madoka. Madoka noticed him. "Hey Kenshin-Sensei, do you happen to know the guy that was with Asuna a couple of days ago?"

"Eh?" Kenshin said before internally facepalming. _"Oh damn..."_ "Uh...well why do you ask?" He said.

"Well Asuna said he was your cousin who shared your name or something like that." Madoka said.

Kenshin sent a sidelong glare at Asuna. "Oh...did she now...?" "Well...here's the thing, he came to visit us and my mother, and I kinda roped him into having a practice date with Asuna, so she could have some dating experience." "He left the country yesterday saying he had work back home and wouldn't be around for a long while."

"Oh..." Ako said. "I see." "Well Kenshin-Sensei...if you don't mind...could..we...ahh nevermind!" She took off with a scarlet blush.

"Ah! Ako!" Madoka said.

"Hm hm hm. Quite the heartbreaker aren't you Kenshin?" Everyone turned around finding Evangeline and Hikari standing behind them.

"Aw come on Eva-Chan, he did the right thing, he'd ultimately be stringing her along by reappearing as his older self." Hikari said.

"Right?" Evangeline said. "So what's this I hear about a tournament?"

Negi and Kotarou paled. "Entering yourself?" Kenshin asks.

"But of course. I have to see how my disciple is faring after all." Evangeline said with a small, snide grin. "Besides Shin Tatsu and Yama can't enter themselves so I have to track yours and Yukari's progress as well."

"You know...I think I'll enter as well." Hikari said.

"E-Eh? !" Negi and Kotarou said. "A-A member of the Ala Rubra is entering? !" Negi said.

"Now I'm glad I'm not entering." Miyuki said sending a wistful gaze at her mother. "I was asked by Konoemon to help with security so I'll just stick to that."

"I see." Hikari said. "Want me to make you a bento for the three festival days?"

"Sure." Miyuki said.

"Alright, now then." Hikari turned to Kenshin. "If you can't defeat me given all your training Ken-Chan, then you must accompany me during the last day of the festival in that older form of yours."

"Say what?" Kenshin said.

"What?" Negi said.

"Aw come on Ken-Chan you're always so busy." Hikari said. "It wouldn't be anything more than a friendly outing, in your older form anyway."

"Fine." Kenshin said. "Negi come here."

"Uhm...OK." Negi said.

The two walked away from the group and Kenshin turned to her. "How's your schedule looking?"

"Uhm. Combined with the stuff I'm doing with you I have to meet with Chachamaru-San, Sayo-San and Miyuki-San." Negi said.

Kenshin pushed his schedule book toward her. "E-Eh?" Negi said. "You have to meet with Atsuki-San and Setsuna-San on the first day and Konoka-San on the second day?"

"Not to mention I have to stay on my training on top of that." Kenshin said taking his book back to pencil in his meetings with Ryuujin. "Also the girl that came to pick me up to take me and Yukari to my doctor wants to spend some time with me during the festival."

"Should I come with?" Negi asks.

"No, she doesn't seem to be interested in me." Kenshin said.

"I see, well have fun." Negi said.

Kenshin sighed as she walked away. He heard some rustling behind him. He turned to find Iris walking up to him. "Heya Iris."

"Hi." Iris greeted. "How are you?"

"...fine.." Kenshin said confused.

"What?" Iris said.

"Nothing, uh have you decided on which day you wanna spend time with me on?" Kenshin asks.

"Uh...the second day I..I guess." Iris said.

"Are you Ok?" Kenshin asks.

"Uh! Y-Yeah! Why do you ask?" Iris asks

"You're stammering, your cheeks are flushed and you're tettering." Kenshin said.

"I...I'm..fi-" Iris fell forward.

"Iris!" Kenshin shouts rushing up to catch her. He bent forward to cradle her and placed his hand on her forehead. "Oh man you are burning up."

"Eh he he...sorry." Iris said smiling tiredly at him.

"You OK?" Kenshin asks.

"Y-Yeah...just..a little tired is all." Iris said.

"A little tired my ass, you look like you're running a fever." Kenshin said.

"_**?" **_From inside Kenshin, Ryuujin watched this proceeding curiously.

Iris pushed softly on Kenshin's shoulder. "Kenshin, let me up I'll be fine really."

Kenshin sighed, and against his better judgment let her up. She took five steps away from him before stumbling forward. Kenshin appeared in front of her using the power of wind. "Grab on."

"Eh, bu.." Iris said.

Before she could answer Kenshin had already grabbed her legs and lifted her up onto his back. "I don't wanna hear any protests from you Iris." "I'm going to take you to your hotel room."

"..." Iris remained silent.

"No answer?" Kenshin said. "Alright then, I'll take you to my place then. I'm sure Evangeline won't mind yet another house guest."

Iris blinked. "K-Kenshin...y-you wouldn't be referring to Evangeline A.K. McDowell would you?"

"The very same, why?" Kenshin said.

"O-OK I'll point you in the right direction to my hotel room!" Iris said with a fearful whine. 

"Knew you'd see things my way." Kenshin said grinning. He heard a chuckle inside his head. _"Shin Tatsu?" Kenshin thought._

"_**Huh? That wasn't me." Ryuujin said.**_

"_You sure? Cause Yama's over there reading about more ways he could blow Yukari's training off on you." Kenshin thought._

"_**IS THAT WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING OVER THERE? !" Ryuujin roared.**_

"_Not at all." Yama said calmly. "She merely doesn't require my training anymore. She's got the book on illusions, can summon her Saigo-Shi and no longer has a control problem." _

"_**Whatever...you lazy Shinigami." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Well there's that and Arika's over there 'petting her kitty'" Kenshin thought._

"_!" Arika looked up with a furious blush. "Kenshin so help me when I get out of here the first thing I'm doing is kicking your ass!"_

"_**BWAHAHAHA!" Ryuujin laughed.**_

"Kenshin.." Kenshin turned his attention to Iris who had taken to gripping his shoulders.

"Hm?"

"Isn't this bad for your heart? This kind of overexertion?" Iris said.

"Oh please Iris-Chan, the guy mentoring me puts me through stuff way worse than this." Kenshin said.

"Eh? You've got a mentor now? What's his name?" Iris said.

"His name's Shin Tatsu." Kenshin said

"...Hm..." Iris said.

"Something up?" Kenshin asks.

"I can't place why, but I've heard that name somewhere before." Iris said. "I'm trying to remember it, but my head just gets all fuzzy."

"_Shin Tatsu, do you know Iris Rose?" Kenshin thought._

"_**Huh? Wha? No, not at all." He said.**_

"_I get the distinct impression you're lying." Kenshin thought._

"_**...You know I could just come out there and kill you right?" Ryuujin threatened.**_

"_Fine fine sheesh." Kenshin thought._

The two stopped in front of a building. "This it?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah." Iris said. "If..you don't mind could you carry me up to my room?"

"It's cool." Kenshin said walking in. He approached the desk clerk and said. "Excuse me."

"Hm? Oh yes sir what is it? Do you need a room?" The clerk asked.

"Nah my man I just need the key to Iris Rose's room, this is her on my back. She collapsed right in front of me." Kenshin said.

"Oh dear. Right away sir." The clerk grabbed the key off of one of the hooks on the wall and turned to Kenshin. "Follow me sir."

"Ah that's fine she can direct me there, right Iris? ...Iris?" Kenshin said turning his head.

"Zzzz...zzzz..."

"Poor girl must have nodded off." The clerk said smiling.

"Yeah, well lead the way then." Kenshin said.

"Hm hm." The clerk chuckled.

Kenshin moved his hands to Iris' hips making sure he didn't drop her. "Mm..." Kenshin's ears twitched hearing her moan. _"What the heck?"_

"_**You're stroking the back of her hip dumb ass. She's probably got sensitivity there and on her butt." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Ah." Kenshin thought._

"_Someone's acting a little more snappy than usual." Arika said._

"_**Fuck off." Ryuujin said gruffly.**_

Kenshin and the clerk walked up a couple of flights of stairs and stopped at a door in the middle of the hallway. "You know I was kinda surprised at all the money Miss Iris had." The clerk said. "I wondered why she didn't stay at one of the ritzier hotels."

"Eh, she doesn't seem to be someone who'd be into that sort of thing." Kenshin said. "She seems like a real modest girl."

The clerk nodded and opened the door. "Now I can leave her alone with you without anything happening right?" He said with a teasing grin.

"..." Kenshin glared at the clerk.

He sweatdropped. "Very well then." The clerk left and Kenshin entered the room. "Hmm...just a bed, dresser, mirror and bathroom..very plain." "Whelp..better lay her down." He sits down on the bed and lays back trying to put as little weight on her as possible. Letting go of her legs he gets up and sets her legs on the bed and her head on the pillow before covering her up. He smiled. "Sweet dreams."

He turned heel to leave when Iris called out to him. "Ken...shin..."

"?" He turned around and walked up to Iris' bedside. "What's up?" "...?" When he got to her he noticed her eyes were still closed.

"Where are you...?" Iris said. She started rubbing her cheek into the pillow. "Cold..."

"..." Kenshin extended his hand to cup her cheek as she started to turn her head.

"Ah..." Iris gasps softly and her eyes crack open. A small smile appeared on her face. "Heya..."

"Are you OK?" Kenshin asks.

Iris closed her eyes nuzzling her cheek into his palm. "...mm.." She nodded.

Kenshin nodded. "You should probably stay in bed for now. You wouldn't want to pass out again would you?"

"You worry too much." Iris said grabbing his wrist.

"Maybe I do, but..." Kenshin said

"Come closer.." Iris said.

"?" Kenshin was confused by the request, but complied nonetheless.

Iris' other hand grabbed the back of his head. Kenshin's face flushed, his face inches away from hers, her breath brushing his lips. "I'm glad though..."

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"I'm glad..that there is someone..worrying about my well being...my elder brother was the same way..." Iris said.

"_?" Kenshin thought._

"_**..." **_Ryuujin closed his eyes. Recalling a scene from his past.

"_It's all your fault I'm sick like this Tatsu-niisan! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! !" _

"_You really think I can? ! You're the only family I've got left!" Shin Tatsu said back to a smaller girl in front of him._

"_Keh! We maybe related by blood, but I do not consider you to be my brother any longer! !" "Now leave me alone before I end up dying because of you! !"_

"_Ah..." Shin Tatsu extended his hand toward the girl's retreating form. "...Guh!" He laid his fist into the wall._

Ryuujin opened his eyes. _"Why am I recalling that painful memory?" "She ended up apologizing and forgiving me anyway..." _

"Iris...?" Kenshin said.

"My elder brother...is the reason I'm alive today..." Iris said. "This...problem you just saw me having..used to be a lot worse." "He made me all better...I still feel faint from time to time, but that's beside the point..."

"..heh...I'd never be able to compete with that.." Kenshin said.

Iris' smile broadened. "Who said you had to...?"

Kenshin watched as she got up and set herself up on her knees. "Hey Iris..."

"If you're concerned...then hold me." Iris said moving his arm to her waist.

"_She said she wasn't sure about having a crush on me a few days ago...now she's like this?" Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin feels Iris' hands cupping his cheeks. "I...probably..shouldn't do this..." She said inching closer to him.

"_What's she's saying and doing are completely different!" Kenshin thought._

"..." Iris stared into his eyes, seeing herself reflecting in them. Her cheeks flushed. "Kenshin..."

"I...ris?" Kenshin said.

"...Mm..."

"...!" Kenshin's eyes widened as she pressed her lips to his.

"_**Well you going to kiss her back or not?" Ryuujin said. "If she's gonna kiss you then you need to return the favor as a man."**_

"..." Kenshin's lips parted and his tongue slipped out and pushed against the tip of Iris' tongue which had been trying to force it's way into his mouth.

"Mmahh..." Iris rubbed the top of his tongue with the tip of her own. Kenshin meanwhile pushed his further in, closing the gap between their lips again.

Iris moaned her hand rubbing Kenshin's stomach, moving downward. Kenshin felt it go into his pants and grabbed her wrist softly.

"?" Iris broke the kiss and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing...it's just..you need to lay down, Iris." Kenshin said.

"...!" Iris gasped softly. "W-Wait...Kenshin..d-did I just..f-force a kiss on you?"

"?" Kenshin blinked several times.

"Did I? !" Iris said her voice going a couple of octaves higher than usual.

"Uh...Y...Yeah...?" Kenshin said.

"Uuuu..." Iris looked down blushing before grabbing his shoulders. "I'm Sorry!"

"Uh...it's OK...uh..just.." Kenshin said.

The very next moment Kenshin was out of the room with the door slamming shut behind him. "...what just happened?"

"_**She shoved you out of her room after kissing you in a daze." Ryuujin said.**_

"_I get that, but why did she go into a daze in the first place?" Kenshin thought._

"_**Well..." Ryuujin said.**_

"_What?" Kenshin thought._

"_**She probably went into heat. Who knows" Ryuujin said.**_

"_Heat? You mean Iris is a demon?" Kenshin thought._

"_**How do you think she's able to come to Mundus Vetus without being anywhere near a gateport?" Ryuujin points out. "She probably represses her youki."**_

"_So...should I have let her keep going?" Kenshin thought._

"_**Doesn't matter. She would have snapped out of it before it went too far." Ryuujin said. "So..I guess you were right to stop her. Less awkward."**_

"_I see." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin left the hotel and looked up. It was turning to nighttime. Shrugging he went to the forest using Shundou. "Well...seeing as my schedule's already swamped, might as well see about adding one more." He flashed through handsigns and slammed his hand down. _"Kuchiyose! Ryomen Sukuna no Kami!" _

While he was summoning her he thought. _"Please don't be in the shower again."_

Ryomen appeared wearing a blue tanktop and a pair of jeans. "What is it Kenshin? I've told you already my portal is shut down."

"It's not that this time. I can't leave right now anyway." Kenshin said.

"Then what is it?" Ryomen asks.

Kenshin took a breath. "Well..there is a festival coming up in the next couple of days..and..I wanted to know if you were free at all."

"Kenshin..I live in a house by myself that I rarely leave from...I've got nothing, but free time." Ryomen said.

"Oh, right.." Kenshin said grinning bashfully. "Anyway, you wanna spend some time together on the last day of the festival?"

Ryomen blinked. "Kenshin...uh..." She raised all four of her arms.

"Hm...I could let you borrow my jacket." Kenshin said. "It's really loose fitting and I've had it since I was ten you could hide your lower arms inside."

"Well, Thanks..." Ryomen said. "I suppose we could do something." "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Kinda." Kenshin said. "You need anything else while you're here?" 

"No, not really." Ryomen said. "If that's all I suppose I'll take my leave." She ripped open a portal behind her and turned to walk inside when she stopped. "Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"You can use my summoning charm to come to my house if you like, just let me know you're coming before hand." Ryomen said.

"Oh? Well thanks Ryomen, I'll keep that in mind." Kenshin said.

"Ok, see you around." Ryomen said leaping through the portal.

"_Whelp...my schedule's packed..." Kenshin thought penciling in arrangement with Ryomen. "Hopefullly...nothing else gets stacked on top of that." _

(break)

_Overnight._

"Be quiet with that hammer" Haruna snapped at Sakurako.

"That's impossible" Sakurako whined.

"Oh man creeping around at night like this makes me tremble." Makie said.

"Ugh...I am dying to sleep." Chisame muttered.

"I hear you there Hasegawa." Yukari muttered right next to her.

"The rules clear prohibit staying here overnight, even I as the leader of the class had to break this rule..." Ayaka whispered rubbing her temple.

"It can't be helped though...we need to get this done before the festival begins tomorrow...we'll probably be doing this again tomorrow night." Yuuna said.

"I know that...!" Ayaka said.

"Besides, we're here as well." Kenshin said lifting a piece of wood in place while Negi hammered nails in as quietly as possible.

"Sorry, Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei...!" Ayaka whined.

"Someone's coming, it's Nitta!" A girl from another class said.

"Everyone hide!" Yuuna said.

Kenshin walked up and grabbed a flashlight turning it on and exiting the room. "What's he doing?" Yuuna said wanting to shout.

Nitta saw Kenshin and shined him with his flashlight. "Kenshin-Sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry for alerting you." Kenshin said with a smile. "I occasionally suffer from random bouts of insomnia so I thought I come and give a hand with the nightwatch."

"Oh my, that is unfortunate." Nitta said.

"It is, anyway I just checked this classroom and 3-B's classroom." "Nothin' in there, but a few rats." Kenshin said.

"I see...I'll have to tell Konoemon-Sensei to call an exterminator during summer break." Nitta said. "Well you try and take it easy."

"Will do." Kenshin said. _"You have not met my teacher." He thought with an inward shudder._

"_**Heh heh heh." Ryuujin chuckled darkly.**_

Kenshin feinted a few steps in the opposite direction until Nitta was out of sight and re-entered the classroom. "Nice work Kenshin-Sensei!" Yuuna whispered giving a thumbs up."

"Weren't you the one giving me crap about going out there in the first place?" Kenshin said with a small grin.

"Ah..y-you heard that?" Yuuna said bashfully.

"I hear everything." Kenshin said.

When the sun came up everything was done...well almost...they had only built the entrances while the insides were only halfway done. Everyone took off earning the ire of one Yukihiro Ayaka. Kenshin and Negi set their hands on her shoulders. "Don't sweat it Iinchou-San, we could use a break." Negi said.

"Yeah you could use one as well right?" Kenshin asks.

"Oh...well of course." Ayaka said smiling with flushed cheeks turning toward Kenshin, completely missing the annoyed glare Negi was shooting her.

"_Huh, so Negi doesn't let everyone at you." Yama said._

"_I think it's just because she's being too forward." Arika said._

"_**Watch out Kenshin, your harem could be dismantled by your jealous first girlfriend." Ryuujin said.**_

"_...Goddammit Shin Tatsu." Kenshin thought resisting the urge to groan._

Kenshin and Negi left with Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yukari and Miyuki. "So Asuna, seeing as Negi loaned my brother out to you did you work up the guts to ask Takamichi out?" Yukari asks.

"Remember Onee-Chan it took you a few months, so I'm not sure you're the one who should be giving her grief." Miyuki said.

"Ha." Chamo laughed. Yukari sent a deathglare at him. "Uuuu..."

Asuna turned and grinned. "Actually I asked last night and he accepted!"

"Really? Congrats!" Negi praised.

"Ditto!" Konoka said.

"But the next part isn't so good. He was with Shizuna-San when I saw him so she's already won by that virtue, but I have to try to win him over!" Asuna said running her fingers through her scalp.

"Like I said before, it was probably a friendly outing." Kenshin said. "Oh speaking of which there's Shizuna now."

"Eeuueh? !" Asuna said.

"Kenshin-Sensei the headmaster needs to see you..." Shizuna said.

"Oh boy, am I being framed for some graffiti that was inconspicuously sprayed on Gandolfini's house?" Kenshin quipped jokingly.

"...actually...he wanted to see Negi-Sensei, Setsuna-San and Yukari-San as well."

"Huh?" Negi, Setsuna and Yukari all said.

"Whelp, off to the headmaster's office." Kenshin said.

"The office? Oh no no, he wants you four to come to the World Tree Plaza." Shizuna said.

"...I should seriously set up a sleeping bag there." Kenshin said his shoulders slumping. "Alright lets go."

(break)

_World Tree Plaza._

"Ah Kenshin-kun, Negi-kun, Setsuna-kun, Yukari-kun, glad you could make it." Konoemon said.

"Sorry this was kind of sprung on us at the last second." Negi said smiling.

"I do apologize, but we needed to gather all the mage teachers here." Konoemon said.

"Eh?" "Seruhiko-San, Akashi-San, you're both mages?" Negi asks a little surprised by the revelation.

"Yes, sorry for keeping it from you." Seruhiko said.

"We just didn't see a reason for you to know." Akashi-Sensei said.

"Not just teachers however, some are students here as well." Kenshin said shrugging. He narrowed his eyes. "Kotarou? What are you doing here?"

"I got asked to help out...with whatever's going on here." Kotarou said.

"Shouldn't the arrhythmic murder sit this one out, this job doesn't require his skills." Gandolfini said.

Kenshin crossed his arms grinning. "Gandolf, you ever gonna take your balls out of your purse and challenge me to a fight?"

"HA!" Kotarou said going into a fit of laughter.

"Kenshin." Negi said reprimandingly.

"Gandolfini, if you and Kenshin don't stop pestering each other I'll pair you together for this next job." Konoemon said dropping the honorifics.

"Gotcha." Kenshin said.

"Fine." Gandolfini said.

"Alright, now then a very serious problem has come up." Konoemon said.

"Really? ! Is it a enemy? !" Kotarou said excitedly.

"Again?" Negi said. "Is it someone, that's really strong?"

"Will you two cool it?" Yukari said. "If there was an enemy we'd have already been alerted and Kenshin-nii and I would have already dealt with him."

"So anyway, what's up old man?" Kenshin asks.

"Have you five heard of the world tree legend?" Konoemon asks.

"Oh that?" Kotarou said. "Supposedly if a couple confesses here during the festival the confession comes true." "Sounds like a buncha hogwash to me."

"I don't really see the reasoning in it either." Negi said. Setsuna nodded in agreement.

"Well it is very much possible." Konoemon said.

"Heh?" Negi, Kotarou and Setsuna said. Kenshin and Yukari spared a glance at each other before turning back to Konoemon.

"I'm being serious, the request will probably come true." Konoemon said. "The legend has helped in intervals of twenty two years."

"What?" Kotarou said, waves of surprise and confusion in his voice.

"From now, until the end of the festival, the legend of the tree behind us will come true." Konoemon said. "I want all of you to observe this behavior and stop any confessions from being made."

"Huh? ! You're not gonna let their wishes be granted? !" Kotarou exclaimed.

"Isn't it just a huge superstition? !" Negi asked.

"To be brief the students call it the world tree and take care of it, but it is actually a magic tree that stores massive quantities of magic in it's roots and wood." Konoemon said. "Anyway, every twenty two years the magic overflows from the boundaries from six points around the tree at a radius of 1.5 kilometers."

"So what does it do?" Kenshin asks.

"Well it doesn't fulfill materialistic wishes. For example, Negi-kun couldn't ask the tree to make her Queen of the World." Konoemon said.

"I wouldn't do that!" Negi shouted.

"Kotarou-kun and you Kenshin-kun would not be able to ask the tree for a hundred billion yen." Konoemon said.

"Why would I want that?" Kotarou said.

"Aww...I wanted to be obscenely rich." Kenshin said in a crestfallen tone.

"Nor can it grant asinine wishes like wanting a girl's panties." Konoemon said.

Yukari leaned over whispering to Setsuna. "Looks like you gotta pinch Konoka's panties the old fashioned way."

"Yukari-San...!" Setsuna whined.

"But what it does do is essentially a trap for the young...which is why we're so concerned about stopping confessions." Konoemon said. "The confession would achieve a guaranteed success. A spell of such power must be used correctly!"

Kenshin and Yukari looked over at each other again before turning away. "This really should be happening next year, but because of sunspots and the fact that gods have been fighting here it's come early."

Everyone barring Negi, Kotarou, Setsuna and Yukari stared at Kenshin. "What?...How many times do I have to tell you they would have came anyway!"

"Doesn't it seem kind of cruel that we have to stop people from expressing their love though?" Negi asks.

"Yeah, that sounds like a real dick move." Kotarou said.

"Well what if the love was one sided?" Konoemon said. "The man or woman who didn't reciprocate the feelings expressed by the other would become a slave to them in a way. That's an unpleasant situation don't you think?"

"..." Yukari looked down at the ground, a pang of guilt hitting her chest. "Uhm...Konoemon-Sensei."

"Yes?" Konoemon asks.

"You said that until the end of the festival the magic would be overflowing from the six points including here, right?" Yukari asks looking up him.

"Yes." Konoemon said.

"When exactly did the magic levels start rising and could they affect someone who made a confession within close proximity to the tree?" Yukari asks.

"Hmm...interesting question." Konoemon said. "The magic levels started rising at the beginning of the month, but I'm not sure if someone could be taken in by the tree's magic before now." "My guess would be yes, but like I said I'm not certain about it."

"I see...thank you." Yukari said.

Kenshin looked over at her concerned. He was about to move toward her when he heard the sound of rotors spinning. Acting quickly he threw one of his charms into the sky. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou!" An explosion completely obliterated a spy drone._

"Ah...he realized it even before I did..." A girl Kenshin recognized as Sakura Mei.

Konoemon turned to Gandolfini. "You, Mei and Takane go after whomever is responsible."

"Right." Gandolfini said disappearing with the two in tow.

"So anyway, our main concern is that our students here don't make a dire mistake." Konoemon said. "This meeting is adjourned."

Everyone either nodded or said something before leaving. "Kenshin-kun, Negi-kun. Do you think you can handle this?"

"Hah...I don't see why not?" Kenshin said. "Our schedules are already stacked to high heaven."

"Oh ho ho ho. I appreciate it." Konoemon said walking away.

Kenshin looked out in the distance sensing something. "..."

"What is it Kenshin?" Negi asks.

"I sense a retreating, yet familiar magic." Kenshin said.

"You don't think that whomever was spying on us was a mage do you?" Negi said.

"I probably should have froze that drone." Kenshin said. "At least then I'd be able to I.D the maker."

"Well lets get a move on, we still have things to do." Setsuna said.

Negi and Setsuna walked out in front with Chamo perched on Negi's head, while Kenshin and Yukari hung in the back. "Is something wrong?" Kenshin asks.

"..." Yukari looked away.

Kenshin grabbed her hand. "It's what Konoemon said isn't it?"

"...yeah.." Yukari said.

"Well, what's the matter? So what if we confessed at the World Tree?" Kenshin said.

"I..It matters because it might not have been genuine...the tree's magic might have got to you." Yukari said hanging her head.

"Did you forget already?" Kenshin said making Yukari look over at him. "I was the one who confessed first, remember?" "Besides, I don't think Yama would let me be a slave to a tree's magic."

"_I wouldn't." Yama said._

"Another thing...even if the confession wasn't genuine...the love that came from it is very much genuine...right?" Kenshin said with a smile.

"Kenshin..." Yukari said. She closed her eyes, squeezing his hand back as a small smile appeared on her face. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Kenshin said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

Kenshin and Yukari were about to catch up to Negi and Setsuna when a figure crashed in between them. Negi and Setsuna turned around. "Hey are you OK? !" Negi said.

"Yeah are you...? !" Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Chao Lingshen?" Yukari said.

"Eh he he he...Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Chan it's just you two..." Chao said smiling. "Could you guys give me a hand, suspicious people are chasing after me!"

Five shadow dolls dove down at the five of them. Kenshin scooped up Chao in his arms. "Split up!"

"Right!" Negi, Yukari and Setsuna all said taking off in different directions.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Abrupt Ending is Abrupt.

Kenshin: No kidding.

Anyway I'm gonna keep this short. The impossible schedule set, Kenshin, Negi, Yukari and Setsuna find Chao Lingshen, a girl who claimed to Kenshin that she and he were related, being chased by suspicious mages. For what is she being chased for? Find out next time!

Draconis678 out.


	51. Thrown Back

Draconis: So...what were we doin' again?

Kenshin: (facepalm) You forgot? !

Draconis: Not really. Just felt like screwing with you.

Kenshin: Dick

Draconis: Meh.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 51

Thrown Back

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

"Hey are you...? !" Kenshin's eyes widened at who had fallen to the ground in front of Setsuna, Negi, Yukari and himself.

"Chao Lingshen?" Yukari said.

She looked around seeing the people around her. "Ahhn, it's just you, Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei!" "Could you two give me a hand? Suspicious people are chasing me!"

Kenshin looked up seeing five shadow dolls bearing down on them. "Shit." He scooped Chao up in his arms. "Split up now!"

"Right!" Yukari, Negi and Setsuna all said jumping off in different directions. Kenshin took off toward a table and jumped off it onto the roofs.

"You wanna tell me what's going on missy?" Kenshin said.

"An evil magician is chasing after me!" Chao said. "I hope you can handle it!"

"Please! You know who you're talking to right? !" Kenshin said.

Chao grinned. "Sure do Grandpa!"

"Ack!" Kenshin said. "I still don't buy that!"

"Well it's true!" Chao said.

Kenshin looked over and saw Yukari being chased by three dolls. Chao saw this too and pulled out Kenshin's communicator and held it in front of Kenshin's face. "?"

"Just speak into it! Not much time!" Chao said.

Kenshin sighed before bringing his head up to the communicator. "Yukari on your six!"

"Huh? !" Yukari turned around jumping backwards. "Oh, you guys." "Yeah...I got something for ya." She unsheathed Kazeken and stopped jumping backward, instead leaping toward them slashing Kazeken out in front of her carving the shape of a star across all three dolls. _"Death Sword Chaos Star!" _

Kenshin blinked as all three dolls fell apart behind Yukari as she sheathed Kazeken. "Damn, that was pretty nice."

"Kenshin-nii these are just constructs. Nobody is inside them." Yukari said into her communicator.

"Fine, tell Setsuna and I'll tell Negi." Kenshin said. Chao took this as a sign to pull out Kenshin's pactio card. "How the hell do you know where my stuff is!"

"You've told me!" Chao said.

Kenshin stared at her for a moment before he pressed his forehead against the card. _"Negi! These things are constructs. No one is inside, so don't bother holding back!"_

"_Right!" Negi replied._

Setsuna meanwhile had four of the shadow constructs surrounding her. _"Not good, need to bust out of this quickly!" _She spun Yuunagi, still sheathed around her body deflecting any attempts to attack her by the four constructs. She met up with Kenshin and Chao who later was joined by Yukari and Negi. Kenshin sat Chao down. "Damn, what the hell is going on?" He said turning to the bun haired girl.

"!" Chao looked up seeing more constructs. "No time!"

"I'll handle this." Kenshin said taking out two charms and throwing them at the constructs bearing down on them. _"Hyoumenka Suimon Tokubetsu Kinou! KyuuSoku Reitouko!" (A/N: Breaking Watergate Special Function: Deep Freeze!)_

The seven constructs bearing on the five of them all were splashed with large amounts of water which froze immediately and started falling toward a large crowd. "!" "Kenshin-Sensei!" Setsuna said.

"I know!" He said flashing through handsigns before clapping his hands together. A large burst of wind shot the frozen constructs upward and he clapped his hands together again. _"Reitou Chiri!" (A/N: Frozen Dust!)_

The constructs all broke into pieces, blowing in the wind as a passing ice cloud. Kenshin put his hands down. "Whew." His eyes widened seeing two shadows behind Negi and Setsuna. "Negi, Setsuna behind you!"

"Right!" Setsuna said diving forward at the same time Negi did with two blades in her hands slashing the construct behind Negi apart, while Negi swiftly drove her elbow into the face of the construct behind her.

While this was going on. Three people noticed the passing ice. "Brr...why is there ice all the sudden?"

"Mei, is everything alright on your end?" A voice in her head asks.

"H-Hai Takane-Onee-Sama." Mei answered.

"Don't say that out loud!" Takane shouted in Mei's head.

"Uuuu, sorry." Mei replied mentally.

Takane turned toward her companion. "Gandolfini, they took out all seventeen of them."

"Hmm...all? Strange, could Chao Lingshen have mages as her companions, or is sheer dumb luck?" Gandolfini said looking up at the sky. "Found them, let me handle the strongest among them. The rest are divide and conquer."

"Right." Takane said.

Meanwhile with Negi, Yukari, and the others the former turned to Chao. "Are you OK Chao-San?"

"I'm great-yo!" Chao said smiling brightly. "Although I gotta say I'm impressed! In this era there are people who can fight so well without the use of guns." "Kenshin-Sensei that was rather inventive of you to break those constructs apart to make them like a glittering ice cloud."

Kenshin shrugged and accepted the praise, while Yukari narrowed her eyes at Chao. _"This era? What's she talking about...that sounds very suspicious." _

"_Gonna grill her?" Godai asks. _

"_Yeah." Yukari thought._

"So Chao, you seem to know a lot about magic." Yukari said.

Chao turned to her already knowing Yukari was on to her. "Yeeaahhh sort of."

If anything the statement made Yukari more suspicious. _"She knows I'm on to her already? Then why's she so relaxed?" _

Setsuna looked up. "This will have to wait. They've found us again."

Kenshin turned to Negi, or more specifically Chamo. "It will be bad if they call for backup, can you do anything about it?"

"I got just the thing!" Chamo said already chanting a spell.

Negi checked around the corner. "Alright. Kenshin there is a man coming dead ahead from the rooftops. When Chamo-kun gives the word rush him."

"Gotcha." Kenshin said.

"I think the construct user is somewhere around us." Negi said. "We're gonna need two people to neutralize that threat. Yukari-San, Setsuna-San can you two take care of it."

"Sure thing." Yukari said.

"Alright." Setsuna said.

"The last person I'll deal with." Negi said.

"Alright! _Ermine Magic! Thought Wave Sealing!" Chamo intoned._

"!" Gandolfini's eyes widened slightly. _"I can't communicate telepathically anymore."_

Chao hopped on Kenshin's back. He turned to her. "You better not get in the way." He said.

"Don't worry about it-ne!" Chao said.

"Now's your chance go go go!" Chamo said.

Gandolfini stopped seeing Kenshin appear on the roof. _"Oh, it's you." "Very well then!" _He took out his pistol and took aim at Kenshin.

"!" "Crap!" Kenshin said using the power of wind to jump to the side in the blink of an eye.

"Ahhn so this is the power of the wind spirit-yo." Chao said.

"Yo Gandolf what the hell do you think you're doin'? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Why even ask that Zettai Sesshoumaru? !" Gandolfini said. "I'm taking you and her both in!"

"Fucking moron!" Kenshin said appearing in front Gandolfini and slamming his knee into the tan mage's stomach before jumping in the air and kicking at his head. Gandolfini ducked and back flipped away from Kenshin. _"Tch, with Chao on my back I can't fight in a very mobile fashion." He thought. "Still I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him beat me." _

Meanwhile, Yukari and Setsuna both charged Takane who sent two constructs after them both. "Please!" Yukari said slamming her hands into their chests. _"Juuryoku Fuuin: Ni!" _(A/N: Gravity Seal: Double!)

Both constructs slammed into the ground. Setsuna flipped into the air, slashing back at them. _"Zankusen!" _A large burst of slicing wind slashed the constructs to pieces.

Yukari rushed toward Takane who was preparing a spell. "I have you now!"

"_Wait Yukari she's getting a spell ready!" Godai said._

"_No time! I'll just have to use the power of earth to block it!" Yukari thought._

"_Sagita Magica Series Lucius!" Takane intoned sending several arrows at Yukari._

"!" Yukari closed her eyes awaiting the impact. _"Crap! I only have Gnome's power half ready!" _

However the blast never came as Yukari vanished and reappeared behind Takane. "!" Takane's eyes widened turning around. _"How? ! I thought Kenshin was the only one who had that ability."_

"What the?" Yukari said to herself seeing a breeze blowing her clothes and hair. "Wind?"

Back with Kenshin, Gandolfini flashed behind him and shot his entire clip of bullets. "!" Kenshin thinking quickly spun Chao around and held her tightly as the bullets drilled into his back.

"!" "Grandfa-! Sensei!" Chao shouts.

"He's not injured. Those bullets are tranquilizers. They break the skin and infect the target with their sleeping agent." Gandolfini said. "I'm not about to kill someone in broad daylight."

"...?" Kenshin stood straight up. "What the...?" The bullets fell out of his back to Gandolfini's shock.

"What? ! The needle tips are still attached! How!" Gandolfini shouts.

Kenshin flicked his arm and all around his body. "Hmm..my body is as hard as stone...is this...

Yukari waved her arm in front of her. "My movements are as fast as a wind gust...is this..."

"..the power of Earth/Wind?" Kenshin and Yukari both said.

Chao got off of Kenshin. "Grandpa, are you OK?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kenshin said petting her head smiling before turning to Gandolfini glaring. "That, could have been an attempt on my life." "So...whatever happens next...you deserve, right? !"

"Just try it!" Gandolfini shouts shooting at Kenshin's head. The bullet slammed into Kenshin's forehead knocking his point of view upward. The next moment Kenshin looked back down smirking.

"Thank you sir, may I have another?" Kenshin said looking up at the flattened bullet on his forehead before flicking it off.

Yukari weaved in and out of magic arrows shot by Takane. "Ha ha ha ha! Your arrows are so slow!" Yukari laughed.

"What the hell is going on? ! How did you acquire the same ability as Kenshin? !" Takane demanded to know.

"Heh heh heh! Wouldn't you like to know!" Yukari said dashing forward in the blink of an eye and and chopping Takane on the top of the head.

"Gah!" Takane said.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Negi called out. Yukari stood her ground as Setsuna turned to Negi.

"What is it?" Setsuna asked.

"We should work this out together, peacefully." Negi said.

Kenshin heard them. "Well, it's your call Gandolf. You can pack it in or I can keep beating your ass." He said grinning.

"Tch, fine." Gandolfini said regrouping with Takane. Kenshin grabbed Chao's shoulder and regrouped with Negi.

"What's going on here?" Negi asked as Gandolfini appeared.

"We would like to know that for ourselves. Why are you all protecting this troublemaker?" Gandolfini asked.

"I don't know about them, but I just like pissing you off." Kenshin said grinning. "Guh.." He grunted as Negi drove her elbow into his stomach. Chao giggled at them. "Anyway, I'm her magic teacher."

"You?" Gandolfini said with narrowed eyes.

"She said she wanted to learn both branches of magic." Kenshin said shrugging.

Negi turned to Chao. "Chao-San is that true?"

"Yup!" Chao said grinning.

Yukari narrowed her eyes at Kenshin and Chao. _"It's obviously not, where in the hell would Kenshin find the time to teach her anything?" _

"You mean to tell me you haven't heard the stuff about her?" Gandolfini asked Negi.

"What do you mean?" Negi said.

"Bah, no matter. Lingshen, come with us now." Gandolfini said.

Kenshin slashed the head off of two constructs that grabbed Chao by the arms. "Back off."

"She's been spying on us and we've warned her three times!" Gandolfini shouts. "If you let her go, she will just do it again and again."

"No, she won't, will you Chao?" Kenshin said shooting the chinese girl a sidelong glare.

"...H-Hai..." Chao said with an uneasy grin.

"You expect me to take her word for it? !" Gandolfini said glaring at Kenshin. "Even that criminal Evangeline has been helping her!"

"Criminal? Feh more like prisoner." Kenshin said.

Negi seeing this was going nowhere stepped forward. "Please can you not do anything to my students." She said. "If you cannot trust Kenshin-kun then trust me with her."

"...very well." Gandolfini said. "Even if the company you keep is...questionable, you do have the ability to rein them in." He said sending a sidelong glare at Kenshin. "So I will trust you for today."

"Do be careful however." Mei said.

"Yes, next time there is a chance you could be turned into an ermine." Takane said.

(gulp) Negi nodded. Gandolfini nodded back. "The rest is up to you."

"Is this OK?" Takane asks.

"Yes, they were all quite good in battle. Even Kenshin himself as much as it pains me to admit." Gandolfini said. "To be expected of their offspring though."

"Alright!" Chao said. "Thanks you two!"

Kenshin chopped her on top of the head. "Now knock whatever it is you're doing off."

"Eh he he he." Chao giggled uneasily at him. _"Just as strict as you are in my time aren't you Grandfather?" _She shook her head. "Anyway to thank you for what you've done for me Negi-Sensei, here!" She passed her a familiar pocket watch.

"_? ! A Cassiopeia? !" Kenshin thought schooling his expression to remain calm._

"Oh...um thank you Chao-San." Negi said. "Kenshin, Setsuna-San, Yukari-San. Let's go, I'm sure Chao-San wants to enjoy herself."

Kenshin looked over at Yukari after he noticed she wasn't moving. She mouthed to him. _"I'll catch up." _He nodded and walked away.

Yukari took a breath as Chao turned to her. However it was Chao that spoke first. "I'm glad you stayed behind Yukari-San, I needed to speak with you."

"? !" Yukari's eyes widened slightly.

Chao rubbed her fingers on her left forearm as for sliver spikes popped out of a seal on her arm. She stabbed them in a diamond formation around her and Yukari at a 20 meter diameter. She held her hands up in a seal and muttered a few phrases.

"What did you just do?" Yukari said

"The spikes around us are noise canceling receivers. Right now, no one can hear us talking expect the two of us." Chao said grinning. "Pretty neat huh?"

"If Rikudou had this they would be able to carry exchanges and meetings in broad daylight." Yukari muttered to herself.

Chao took a breath. _"Ok Chao Lingshen, don't be nervous...she's just a normal person, who so happens to be a demon." _

"So...you're a demon huh?" Chao said. _"DAMMIT! WAY TO STATE THE OBVIOUS!" She thought._

"Yeah...I am." Yukari said.

"_...Roll with it." _Chao said. "Well..I am too, see?" She put on a pair of cat ears.

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "Are you...trying to insult me?" She said unfolding her eyes.

"G-Gomen." Chao said sweat dropping. "Anyway you can use the spirits like your brother yes?"

"Yeah." Yukari said. "Apparently I just gained access to the powers of wind."

"Neat. Mind showing me?" Chao asks.

"Well...I barely know you, but...eh why not." Yukari said taking a second to look around. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and calmly exhaled. "Alright..." She said taking a stance.

"You're wobbling." Chao said picking up a rock.

"It's fine just do something." Yukari said.

"Alright." She threw the rock at Yukari.

Yukari saw a small flow heading right at her face. She moved her head around as it got within touching distance of her, evading like a stream of water passing a pillar of stone.

"Wow..." Chao said. "That was nice."

"Anymore, or is that it?" Yukari said.

"Depends, what's the power you haven't gotten yet?" Chao asks.

"Fire." Yukari answered.

"Then...I'd raatttherrr not break my hand." Chao said with an uneasy chuckle.

"Very well." Yukari said. "Now what did you want to talk about? I doubt you wanted to just see my spirit abilities."

"Ahh it's just like Grandpa said. You really do pay attention to everything." Chao said.

Yukari's eye twitched. _"Her Grandpa?" She thought._

"Well what I'm about to say is a secret between us." Chao said.

"Hm...a secret huh? Well...It might get out to my sister, brother and mother." Yukari said. "Ahh..I'll try to keep it between us." "I swear on my life."

"Err..." Chao said.

"Oh, crap you're right I've died recently and came back." Yukari said sweat dropping with a grin. "Alright I'll swear on Kenshin-nii's life."

"...You promise on my Grandpa's life?" Chao said.

"KENSHIN'S YOUR GRANDPA? ! !" Yukari shouts in utter disbelief.

"_AH HA HA HA!" Godai laughed hysterically._

"_DAMMIT! !" Chao cursed mentally._

"What the hell? !" "How is that possible? ! What's next you're gonna tell me Negi's your Grandmother?" Yukari said.

"Umm..." Chao looked away blushing.

"...Oh...my...god..." Yukari said. "Hey wait a second you three are the same friggin age how the hell is that possible!"

"I'm from the future!" Chao shouts.

Yukari blinked. "For real?"

Chao nodded. "For real. That watch I gave Grandma is a time machine."

"Why...would you give Negi a time machine?" Yukari said.

"I..took a look at her schedule and felt sorry for her." Chao said. "I was gonna give Grandpa one, a functional one, but I noticed the similarities between their scheduling and thought they could just stick together."

"Well they were going to anyway." Yukari said. Something hit her. "Wait a second! If Kenshin-nii's your grandpa doesn't that make you a RyuuNeko hanyo? !"

"I dunno, Mother and Father never told me." Chao said smiling.

"So why'd you come back?" Yukari said.

"To expose magic to the world." Chao said.

"..." Yukari placed her hand on Kazeken's hilt. "Maaaybe I shoulda just let them take you in."

"Yes, but now that we're alone...do you really think you can take me on?" Chao said disappearing from Yukari's sight at the middle of her sentence and reappeared behind her to finish it.

"!" Yukari turned around and slashed at Chao only for her to vanish and reappear at her original standpoint.

"In a normal fight, you would have the definite advantage and victory over me, but...I have an insurmountable edge-yo." Chao said with a grin holding up a Cassiopeia watch.

"? !" Yukari turned around wide eyed. "What the? !"

"I have one of these on my back controlled by an apparatus that fine tunes it to an exact point I need it to go to." Chao said. "As long as I have the river of time in my favor, you're doomed to be defeated."

"Damn..." Yukari said.

"But I'm not trying to lord my advantage over you...I really came to ask if you wanted to join me." Chao said.

"And just why would I do that?" Yukari said with a critical glare. _"Godai." _

"_You want to borrow my eye don't you?" Godai asks._

"_Duh." Yukari thought._

"Because I know who you want to fight, and can give you the opportunity to do so." Chao said.

"!" Yukari's eyes widen.

"Ah yes...I should be in that era right?" Chao said. "You've been recently revived by Kenshin after falling to the Kenshin of the other world, or the Yondaime Nisemono Shinigami."

"So what? !" Yukari said. "Get to the point!"

"You feel inferior to Kenshin don't you?" Chao said.

"? !" Yukari took a step backward. "H...How...?"

"I also know that you and Kenshin are mates at this point." Chao said. "Hu hu hu, how lewd! A pair of twins doing such things with each other!"

"Shaadaappp!" Yukari yelled blushing. "So what if I'm in love with him!" "What I wanna know is how you know about my feeling inferior to him!"

"You told me. In the future, you said you felt like you were always playing second banana to Grandpa." "But he was always so nice about it and never lorded it over you, but then again I don't think he ever saw it that way." Chao said.

Yukari looked away with a wistful gaze. "...How can I show him that I can keep up with him...so he doesn't end up taking all the weight of the burdens he has alone."

"You really love him-ne." Chao said. "So why not cooperate with me? Regardless of how this plan of mine turns out...you'll have your duel with Kenshin."

"I was gonna duel him at the tournament on the second day!" Yukari said. "There's no reason to cooperate!"

"Yeah, but what if you aren't paired together, besides you can't used bladed weaponry or magic so it wouldn't be a true test for the two of you." Chao said.

"So...wait...if I go along with you...I'll be able to fight Kenshin-nii head on?" Yukari asks.

"Yes, but...don't do it like Auntie Miyuki did...he's not gonna believe it a second time." Chao said with an exasperated grin.

"...Mmnn...just...let me think about OK?" Yukari said.

"That's fine, I had asked Grandpa, but something tells me he won't join. If he did you'd be more than welcome to turn me down." Chao said.

"Alright...see you." Yukari said.

"Matte." Chao said stopping her. "I reeeaallly need you to keep this secret regardless. One slip up and I may suddenly not exist."

"Hmm? But if I slipped up, you wouldn't exist..." Yukari stroked her chin in thought. "Which means you could never tell me, which means I could never know, so you'd still be born...and...why does everything suddenly smell like iron?"

"You're bleeding." Chao said sliding her finger under her nose.

"Oh!" Yukari wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Anyway..I don't think you need to worry very much about Negi and Kenshin...those two are nuts about each other." She said with a smile.

"Good to know-ne." Chao said smiling back at the demoness.

"Ja ne." Yukari said flashing away.

"Well...I gotta say...meeting Auntie Yukari was...interesting..." Chao said taking her spikes out of the ground sealing them away and walking off. "Then again so was meeting Grandma."

Meanwhile Kenshin was walking toward the pathway leading to Evangeline's when a voice called out to him. "Kenshin-San." He turned around to find Takane standing behind him.

"?" Kenshin arched his right brow curiously.

She held out the folder he had given to her. "Can...Can you give me your word that every word in this report is the truth." She said uneasily. Kenshin noticed a quiver running through her hand. He approached her and took it.

"Ever the suspicious one aren't ya Takane-San?" Kenshin said.

"..." Takane swallowed a lump in her throat.

He opened up the folder. "For simplicities sake I used this world's dates over Mundus Magicus'"

He took a breath. "Subject Name: Shinken Areshi, Age 89." "Date of Birth: May 6th 1913. Date of Death: 12-30-2002." "Race: Caucasian. Species: Human." "Occupations: Dragon Warlord of Ryuu No Sato, Praetor of Megalomesembria."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Known Relations: Ryuushin Kuroshi, Grandson (deceased), Hikari Tsuki, Granddaughter. Yukari Kuroshi Tsuki, Great Granddaughter, Miyuki Kuroshi Tsuki, Great Granddaughter, Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, Great Grandson." "Note: Ryuushin Kuroshi and Hikari Tsuki are adopted."

Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment letting out a sigh. "Requester of the Mission: Shinken Areshi, Objective: Assassinate the Praetor of Megalomesembria. Success or Failure: Success." "Note: Target was not killed by member of Rikudou Organization. Codename Zettai Sesshoumaru."

"Cause of Death: Combination of old age and a massive stroke and heart attack." Kenshin snapped the folder shut and cast a minor fire spell setting it ablaze.

"!" Takane gasped. "What are you doing? !"

"If this got out of my hands again, and someone finds out the Praetor had someone take him out, people would lose faith in their leader, and Hellas would take it as a sign of weakness." Kenshin said. "War would reign and there would be no Rikudou Organization to stop it."

"..." Takane went silent. "Was it true?"

"Rikudou members, it's six leaders especially are not allowed to falsify documents." Kenshin said. "Those guilty are unceremoniously kicked out and have their memories sealed of all matters pertaining to the organization. If they somehow remember and try to blab the seal kills them."

"Then why haven't you been killed?" Takane said.

"I have neither been kicked out nor revealed sensitive information." Kenshin said. "I have the seal on me, but it activates upon my death to keep Rikudou's secrets from falling into the wrong hands."

"Does Yukari-San...?" Takane asks.

"Yes, Yukari also bears the seal." Kenshin said.

"You would just let your twin sister risk herself like that? ! Taking the same line of work as you? ! What's wrong with you? !" Takane shouts.

"Watch your tone Goodman." Kenshin said with a stern glare. "I had confronted Yukari about walking out of the organization and staying back with the family, but she chose to stand at my side. I just chose not to argue the point and respect her decision."

"But...what if..." Takane said.

"You think I haven't worried about it?" Kenshin asks with narrowed eyes, gazing at her from his sideview. "Anyway, I need to be going. There's something I have to ask my instructor."

"Fine." Takane said.

Kenshin made the rest of the way to Evangeline's in silence. Once he got there he met Yukari. "?"

"What?" Yukari asks.

"Talk to Chao about what you wanted to talk about?" Kenshin asks with a small smile.

"Ah." Yukari said. _"Oh crap I can't tell him anything about what I talked about with Chao!" She thought._

"Hmm?" Kenshin said with a curious tone.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask how you and her found the time to teach her magic is all." Yukari said.

"You know that was just a lie to bullshit Gandolf with right?" Kenshin said.

"She mentioned that." Yukari said. "Still I wonder who taught her. I had her show me some things."

"Who knows." Kenshin said shrugging. "Maybe her mother's a mage."

"Or her grandparents." Yukari said with the same shrug.

"Maybe." Kenshin said wanting to change the subject. "Hey Shin Tatsu could you come out here for a moment?"

Ryuujin turned to Yama. _**"I dunno, can I?" **_He said in a half dutiful, half sarcastic tone.

Yama glared at the Dragon God and kicked him out of Kenshin's mind. Ryuujin rolled his eyes. "Asshole." He muttered. "Anyway what is it?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you how I'm suddenly able to use the power of earth." Kenshin said.

"Hey yeah, I gained the power of wind earlier too." Yukari said.

"You did?" Kenshin asks. Yukari nodded.

"I don't know how it happened. Why don't you go ask them yourselves." Ryuujin said grabbing Kenshin by the head and knocking him out cold. Yukari paled as he appeared in front of her.

"W-W-Wait a second!" Yukari said.

"Relax, it's not gonna hurt." Ryuujin said placing his hand on her head and putting her under.

The twins came to in the spirit's room in Shin Tatsu's Mansion. "?" "This place got a little more decorated." Kenshin said.

"I'll say." Yukari said.

"?" Kenshin looked over at her. "Shouldn't you be meeting Sylph?"

"Shouldn't you be meeting Gnome?" Yukari said.

"Touche." Kenshin said.

Yukari turned toward the large door that served at the entrance to the room from Shin Tatsu's mansion. "Maybe they stepped out."

Kenshin approached the door and grabbed the handle.

(zap!)

"AH!" Kenshin said recoiling his hand in pain. "Son of a bitch that hurt!"

"Ha ha ha Sorry Kenshin-Chan, you can't exit through that door unless you entered through it."

"Hm?" Yukari turned around. Sylph was flying right in her face. "Ahh!" She stumbled backwards falling on her butt.

"Ha ha ha!" "You're funny!" Sylph said with cheerful laughter.

(smack)

A small hand batted Slyph to the side. "Ow, Gnomey that was mean!" She whined.

"?" Kenshin and Yukari both stared at the two confused. "Uh...?"

"Hm?" Sylph said.

"Aren't the spirits supposed to live in harmony?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah, aren't you two friends?" Yukari said.

"Ahh, it's alright." Sylph said smiling. "Gnomey's just moody and doesn't know how to express her feel-"

(smack!)

"Ow." Sylph said.

"..." Gnome stared at Kenshin who approached her. He knelt down in front of her as she looked up at him.

"..." Kenshin looked her over. "So you're the earth spirit eh?"

(nod)

Kenshin grinned with his eyes closed. "Thanks, if you didn't lend me some of your power, I'd be taking a dirtnap right now."

Gnome averted her eyes. Yukari blinked. _"Is she?"_

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Gnomey you're blushing!"

(Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!)

With a cold expression Gnome smacked Sylph around. Yukari winced. "Ouch. Remind me never to set her off."

Kenshin grabbed Gnome's wrist. "Hey come on now Gnome if you keep wailing on Sylph like that she's not gonna be able to teach my sister how to use her power."

(nod)

Gnome nodded and bowed her head. Sylph blinked at how compliant Gnome was being. _"Huh? Gnomey almost never stops once she's started." "Yet Kenshin-Chan calmed her down easily." _

Kenshin smiled. "Hey, if I ever...anger you like that could you avoid my heart?" He said raising his hand over it. "You could accidentally kill me."

(nod)

Gnome nodded. Kenshin closed his eyes with a grin. "Alright. I gotta say Gnome, you're real quiet, but you're really cute too."

"..." Gnome averted her eyes again. Sylph started to giggle when Gnome turned to her glaring. She paled and hid behind Yukari.

"So why did you two decide to come to us now?" Yukari asks. She held her finger out letting Sylph sit on it.

"Well, we felt it was the right time to do so." Sylph said. "And it looks like we came in the nick of time."

"So will Undine and Salamander be coming to see us next?" Kenshin asks. Gnome nodded at him.

"Yeah, sooner or later." Sylph said. "Oh, and don't be surprised if they start arguing." She giggled. "They...kinda...really hate each other."

"Ok." Yukari said. "So...how do I make use of your power?" She asks. An exasperated look crosses her face. "Please don't tell me something's wrong with me that's gonna make it more difficult. I already had to go through this with Undine."

"Ha ha ha ha." Sylph laughed. "My power makes your body faster. All you have to do is listen to the winds around you."

"She's really playful." Kenshin said. "Just have fun in battle, y'know like you used to."

"Oh?" Yukari said.

"Yeah!" Sylph said. "If you need any tips on how to better use it ask Shin-Chan or Kenshin-Chan."

"Alright." Yukari said.

Kenshin turned to Gnome who was drawing characters in the ground. He smiled. _"How cute." "Hm? Wait she's trying to say something." _

"In order to use my power you need to visualize an image of earth." Gnome wrote. "For now I suggest visualizing a stalagmite, try to work your way toward a plateau, then after I've tested you, visualize a mountain."

"Ah, I see." Kenshin said. "Thanks Gnome."

Gnome nodded. Kenshin got to his feet. "Soo...how do we get out of here?"

"Aw you wanna leave? !" Sylph whined.

"If we don't...Shin Tatsu might start beating on Kenshin's body for fun." Yukari said with an sweat drop and a smile.

"He he he." Sylph giggled. "I see. Well stay in touch!"

"Likewise." Kenshin said. The twins vanished. Sylph turned to Gnome. "So Gnomey, you really like Kenshin-Chan huh?"

(Smack! !)

Gnome batted Sylph into her section of the room, the earth spirit then left for her own desert.

(break)

_The next Morning._

_Day One of the Mahora Festival._

"You really go all out with the entrance ceremony don't you?" Negi asks as she and Kenshin watched festivities commence with Haruna, Yue and Nodoka.

"No kidding." Kenshin comments.

"The reason is that the festival is put together by the academy and by people all over the country. We could expect as many as 40 million people over the next three days." Yue said.

"Eeuh? !" Kenshin blanched.

"Eeehh? !" Negi exclaimed surprised.

"Well it usually last three days, but it's so big that it usually lasts longer." Yue said.

"Yeah, they let us wear whatever we want, so it's interesting to see what people might wear." Haruna said.

"Uh...huh." Kenshin said.

"Over the past few years though the festival itself has been affected by the society, so it's become more of a business than a event. It is said that the festival pulled in about 2.6 billion in one day." Yue said.

"T-T-T-Two billion?" Kenshin said flabbergasted. Negi drove her elbow into his ribs.

"Don't start salivating over there. You've got enough money." Negi said. "I swear is his avarice rubbing off on you or something." She muttered to where only he could hear.

"Eh he he he." Kenshin laughed with a sweat drop.

"_**Ha." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Shut it Shin Tatsu." Kenshin thought._

"Some companies and older students can sometimes make a couple of million during the festival as well." "The purpose of the festival is to develop international relations so it's allowed, but..." Yue's voice trailed off.

"Oh, by the way here's a map of the festival." Nodoka said handing a folded paper to Negi.

"Jeez it looks like a theme park." Kenshin said looking over Negi's shoulder.

"No kidding." Negi said. "How are we gonna be able to see everything in three days."

Kenshin and Negi both let out a long yawn. "Yo, Aneki, Aniki are you two OK?" Chamo asks.

"Uh..I kinda didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night." Negi said with a tired smile.

"Yeah, me neither." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" Chamo said thinking of trying to embarrass them when a long, large limb stomped down right next to the three. Kenshin put his thumbs on two seals on his wrists when he looked over and saw someone guiding it.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Is that an animatronic dinosaur? !" Negi blanched.

"I...think so." Kenshin said lowering his hands back to his sides.

"Ha...ha ha ha ha." Negi laughed. Kenshin grabbed her hand and laughed with her. "Aahh..." She gripped his hand softly and smiled. "We really need to think about getting to the resort and taking a nap."

"Can we really afford to do that?" Kenshin said with an amused grin.

"Pro..bably not." Negi said.

"Hey..." Kenshin said. "Do you remember a long line being on the way to the academy building.

"No...why is there one?" Negi wondered as the library trio followed them.

They entered the building and made their way to their class room. "Hey, Negi." Kenshin said seeing a lot of traffic at their class room.

Negi blinked. "Wow, I guess the attraction is working out."

"I bet." Kenshin said.

"Negi, Kenshin!" The two turned to find Sakurako and Yuuna at the door. "Look Look we made it!" Yuuna said.

"Yeah! Thanks to your help we managed to make the Heart Beat Girl's haunted house a rousing success!" Sakurako said.

"Why are there only girls though?" Negi asks. "Couldn't you have hired a few boys?"

Kenshin grinned at her. "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" "Getting tired of me?"

"Wha? N-N-NO!" Negi shouts smacking Kenshin on the shoulder.

"Ha ha ha." Kenshin laughed as Negi glared holes into the back of his head.

"Everyone goes in with a girl and each touch costs 500 yen." Sakurako said.

"That seems like something an adult place would do only instead of touching..." Kenshin was silenced by Negi slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Quiet." Negi said.

"Fine." Kenshin said moving her hand.

"Hey why don't you two come in?" Yuuna asks. "It'll give Negi plenty of chances to latch onto Kenshin in fright."

Negi rolled her eyes and Kenshin chuckled. "Ah fine."

"Hey, how is that fair some of us have been waiting all day, those two get to go it because they're dating?" One of the people in line said.

"Sorry." Sakurako said. "These two are our teachers."

"Yeah, sorry man." Kenshin said.

"Ah, that's it. No worries."

Kenshin and Negi enter the haunted house and find Akira, Makie and Ayaka standing at three different doors. "Welcome to the 3-A haunted house." They all said

"Come this way, Negi-Sensei, Kenshin-Sensei." Ayaka said.

"Negi-Chan...Shin-kun..." Makie said.

Akira remained silent, smiling at them. Kenshin pointed at her. "We'll go in here."

"Agreed." Negi said.

"Are you two sure? It is quite scary on my path."

Kenshin waved her off. "Please, I've seen worse than anything we could find in this joint."

"Besides, I think someone might try to drag a certain Sensei off somewhere." Negi said looking at Ayaka with exasperation written on her face.

"Ah...hahaha." Ayaka laughed uneasily.

Kenshin shook his head at his girlfriend and pulled her by the arm as Akira entered her door. He looked around. "Huh, seems longer than usual." He said referring to the hallway.

"Are we really in the classroom?" Negi asked in wonderment.

"It's a new invention from Chao." Akira said.

"Really?" Kenshin said with an odd smile as he looked away. _"Man, she's that smart?" "Using Spacial magic and science like this to create a pocket dimension?"_

"_**Starting to believe that she might be your granddaughter?" Ryuujin asks.**_

"_Well she hasn't given me any reason not to believe her." Kenshin thought. "I guess..I'm just kinda __proud of her." _

"_**Heh heh heh." Ryuujin chuckled.**_

"_I feel the same every time we see Negi accomplish something." Arika said. "Big or Small..it makes me proud as a parent to see her succeed." _

While Kenshin was absorbed into his own thoughts Negi felt her foot stepping on something soft. "Huh?" She looked down. "...?" Her face fell seeing what looked to be Konoemon's corpse on the floor. "EH? ! EH? ! EH? ! EH? !"

"Huh?" Kenshin said being shook from his thoughts. He looked down and saw the corpse and immediately knew what it really was. _"Oh, a live puppet, probably made by Chao with Evangeline's help." _

Meanwhile Negi's back slammed into the wall behind her. "TH-TH HEADMASTER'S DEAD? !"

"Negi rela...what's that behind you?" Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Negi said turning around finding Natsumi and Ako with an axe and a cropping scythe planted in their heads respectively. "WAHAAA? !" Negi exclaimed in fright.

"_Props." Kenshin thought in disinterest._

"Ookuchi-San! E-Everyone i-is!" Negi wailed.

"_She is so cute right now." Akira thought offhandedly, she turned to Kenshin. "Why isn't he scared?"_

Akira grabbed Negi's wrist who in turn grabbed Kenshin's. "Negi-Sensei, Kenshin-Sensei. It seems there's been an accident. We seemed to have angered the spirit. If we don't escape quickly we could get cursed, or even die!"

"E-Eeh? !" Negi yelped holding her hand over her throat.

"Hurry follow me!" Akira said stepping forward.

(bump)

Akira's body stood still, before falling backwards. Because she was covered with a tarp that mirrored the floor under her Negi thought she was beheaded. "Oo-Ookuchi-San!" Negi said.

Kenshin blanched at this. _"Am I in the middle of a snuff film in progress? !" He thought._

(bump)

Negi and Kenshin both looked over at the window seeing a hand print, then another, and another...and another until

(Shatter!)

"Aaaahhhh! !" Negi screamed running away with Kenshin in tow.

"Wh-Whoa! Negi calm down I can barely get my footing!" Kenshin said.

"Get 'em!" Everyone in the haunted house tunnel said.

Kenshin felt something grabbing onto his pants. "Wh-Whoa!" He tried to grab them before they got pulled off to no avail. He looked over and saw Negi lost her shirt leaving her in a pink satin bra and her skirt and stockings. "Eh? !"

"Don't stare!" Negi said smacking Kenshin over the head.

"I wasn't!" Kenshin shouted.

"Why aren't we getting away?" Negi said trying to run from the girls.

"Huh?" Kenshin looked down. "A treadmill? ! Really? !" He and Negi both bailed off and ran into a hanging upside down Kaede and Fuuka as well as Sayo who was trying to look menacing as possible.

"Ah an exit!" Negi said running toward it as quickly as possible.

Kenshin was losing his footing again. "Negi! Slow...down!" "I'm gonna fall!" The two fell into the opening. Negi fell flat on the floor while Kenshin caught himself on something. He felt something soft on both his cheeks and his palms. He looked up and saw Yukari's face which was noticeably twitching with a shaking fist next to her head. "Kenshin-nii..."

"Uhm...yes?" Kenshin said nervously while sweating.

Yukari punched him in the face sending him back into the haunted house. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GRABBING? !"

"Gah!" Kenshin said. Cloth hit him in the face and he pulled it off to see it was his pants. Bending his neck he saw Akira. "Sorry for the stripping..I don't know why they did that."

"It's not a problem...do you have Negi's shirt too?" Kenshin said. Akira nodded and handed it to him. Kenshin got to his feet and walked back out. Once out he grabbed his nose and moved it around. "Thanks Yukari, if I ever need my face rearranged, you're the first person I'll call." He said.

"What happened?" Asuna asked walking up to them with Konoka.

"We decided to go into the haunted house...needless to say Negi's scared out of her mind." Kenshin said.

Negi snatched her shirt out of his hand and put it back on. "What the...aw come on! All the buttons are missing!"

Kenshin looked around and unsealed one of his shirts and tossed it to her. It was a black short sleeved shirt with a white cross on the front. Negi put it on and gasped. "Ah...it's kinda tight."

"Not surprising." Yukari said.

Kenshin shrugged. "Sorry."

"No no...it's fine." Negi said with a smile. "Thank you."

The five leave the academy building. (yawn!) Asuna turned toward Kenshin and Negi. "You two alright?"

"Tired." Kenshin muttered.

"You didn't get enough sleep last night Ken-kun, Negi-Chan?" Konoka asks.

"What are you all up to?" The group turned around to find Setsuna walking up to them.

"Ken-kun and Negi-Chan need to get some rest." Konoka said.

"Yeah, you two look like you're about to pass out." Yukari said.

"No we're no..uhh..." Kenshin fell toward Yukari who caught him.

"See?" Yukari said.

"Alright alright I'll go take a nap." Kenshin said.

"Same here..." Negi said. "We'll see you in a few hours."

"Hey..by the way don't you two have a date soon?" Asuna said with a teasing voice.

"Ah...yeah...I almost forgot." Kenshin said.

"Can we afford to go to sleep right now?" Negi asks.

"Wasn't Nodoka supposed to be on the last day?" Konoka asks.

"She said today was OK." Negi said.

"I see." Konoka said.

Setsuna stepped forward grabbing Kenshin and Negi by the arms. "I'll escort them to the infirmary and make sure they don't miss their date."

"Thanks Setsuna-San." Negi said.

When they got to the infirmary the nurse gave a couple of drinks to Kenshin and Negi who were already laid in bed. "I heard you have a heart condition so I crushed up a few heart medications into your drink for you." She said to Kenshin.

"Ah...thanks." Kenshin said. _"That was nice of her." He thought._

Negi and Kenshin drank the contents of their drinks down and laid down. "Ahh..just give us half an hour...we still got some stuff to do." Negi said.

"Yeah, I still have your date to think about." Kenshin said to Setsuna

"Ah..d-don't worry about it." Setsuna said with a small blush.

Kenshin and Negi soon fell fast asleep. The nurse offered her a drink which she accepted. She smiled at Kenshin's sleeping face. "Sleep tight Kenshin-San." She turned her head to Negi. "You too Negi-Sensei...Fuuaahh..." Setsuna let out a big yawn. "Ah...me too?" She felt herself drifting off to sleep as her head landed softly on Kenshin's left leg.

(break)

_Hours Later._

Negi began stirring and rose up. "Huh...? Night?" She fully woke up. "NIGHT? !" She rounded on the clock hanging on the wall. "E-Eight...Eight o'clock at night...!"

"Crap! I overslept!" Negi shouts. "Oh crap what do I do? !"

Kenshin looked over at the clock as well. _"Ah crap...we overslept." _

"We still had a bunch of things we needed to do! We had to check in on everyone and go to the pre tournament for the teachers!" Negi said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as Negi and Setsuna began panicking. He noticed Negi's Cassiopeia on her lap and grabs it. Negi turned to him. "Kenshin what are you doing? ! Looking at that watch isn't going to fix things!"

"Quiet." Kenshin said going into the bathroom.

"..." Negi and Setsuna stared at the door. "Well...it's true that boys often need to relieve themselves after they wake up." Setsuna said.

"_About what time did we go to sleep?" Kenshin thought._

"_About...eleven or noon...-ish." Yama said. Arika stared at him. "What? ! I'm not the goddess of time!" _

"_Then ten should be good." Kenshin thought adjusting the Cassiopeia and kicking the door open as he activated the time machine._

The room and bathroom began spinning. When it stopped it was daytime. Negi looked out the window. "Huh? Isn't that the blimp from earlier this morning?"

"Negi-Sensei, look!" Setsuna said. Negi turned to where she was pointing and saw the clock reading 10:00 AM.

"Aaahhh...man I really had to go." Kenshin said walking up behind them.

"Kenshin, what day is it?" Negi said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "What are you talking about? It's the same day it was when we went to sleep." He pulled out his communicator. "See?"

"HUH? !" Negi and Setsuna exclaimed

"Attention students. It is now past ten o'clock. The Mahora Festival officially starts!"

"B...But how? !" Negi said. "It was clearly nighttime just a minute ago."

"Ya sure you two weren't just dreaming?" Kenshin asks. "C'mon, I'm kinda thirsty."

The two dumbstruck girls followed Kenshin to a nearby cafe. "Hm so were back to when we were awake. Ha! Talk about a lucky break!" He said hiding the fact that he had sent them back in time.

"Hey Kenshin isn't one of your eye's abilities to suspend time?" Chamo asks.

"Eeeuh? !" Negi said. "You can do that? That sounds so unfair!"

"Any attacks launched in time suspension stay in time suspension." Kenshin said. "In short I can't really hurt anyone with it." "Also I can't creep up on anyone either as it shorts out whenever I try." "Any warrior worth his salt could intercept me." "The only way it doesn't short out is if my opponent is also using Taimu Agata."

"Well did you use that to launch us back in time?" Setsuna asks.

"No, there is a third step that can do that, but the old man and Shin Tatsu said that I'll never have enough power to pull it off." Kenshin said.

"So what then?" Chamo asks.

"Why's it matter?" Kenshin asks. "If it's so important let's track down Chao and ask her about this thing." He lifted up Negi's Cassiopeia. "She said she gave this to Negi to help her."

"Good idea." Setsuna said.

The three plus Chamo get up and leave and immediately run into Nodoka. "Eh? Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei...? B-But you were.."

"_Oh fuck." Kenshin thought. _"U-Uhm! Nodoka, now isn't the best time can we talk later?" He said hurriedly.

"Um..s-sure." Nodoka said. She walks away and Kenshin drags Negi and Setsuna into the crowd. "What's going on Kenshin?" Negi asks.

"You seem panicked." Setsuna said.

"Inconspicuously...look behind you." Kenshin said.

Negi and Setsuna do so. "Huh..? Is that...us?" The former asks.

"Looks like it." Negi said.

"Get down." Kenshin whispered harshly seeing his past self looking in their direction. "Whew."

"What's going on Kenshin? How are we in two places at once?" Setsuna asks. "I've already sensed those two out and theirs and your signatures feel exactly the same."

Kenshin sighed. "Might as well come clean with it." He took out his and Negi's cassiopeias. "These little gadgets are actually time machines."

"!" Setsuna gasped.

"Huh...Time machine..." Negi took hers into her hand. "A...time machine...?" "!" Negi gasped. "A TIME MACHINE? !"

Kenshin and Setsuna dug their fingers into their ears. "Jeez, just deafen me why don't ya?"

"How did we...did Chao-San get a time machine?" Negi asks. "I've only seen it in the movies and mangas..."

"Well I was coming to that conclusion too...it's the only viable explanation." Chamo said. "It's too big to be an act and the only person I could think that could set this huge of an illusion is that old Shinigami inside Kenshin's soul."

"_I'm flattered, but no, putting this big of an illusion on all the people in Mahora right now would give me a migraine." Yama said._

"Anyway listen we need to..." Chamo said.

"I wanna go back to the Mesozoic Era and see the dinosaurs!" Negi said with excitement in her voice.

"_Not..exactly the way one would word it, but...just like a kid." _Setsuna thought smiling.

"And step two is obviously becoming dino chow?" Kenshin said with a grin.

"Hey hey hey how do we know we can trust this Chao?" Chamo asks.

"I get where you're coming from Chamo, but Chao hasn't really given me or any of us a reason to distrust her at the moment." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but an invention that surpasses every genius in the known world, and she just hands it off?" Setsuna asks.

"Hey what are you guys talking about? How can we distrust out student?" Negi said gleefully. "Now we can keep out arrangement with Nodoka!" Negi said swinging around with the watch in hand.

She bumped into a walking Evangeline who had Chachazero propped on her head. "Why are you dancing around like a complete moron? Have you been infected by the morons in our class?" She asked with a glare.

"Says the doll." Kenshin said referencing her gothic lolita outfit.

"What was that?" Evangeline said turning her glare to Kenshin who smirked back.

"I still have the seal mannequin." Kenshin said raising his hand. Evangeline sighed painfully.

"Whatever...anyway, what's that thing you were swinging around in your hands." Evangeline said turning her head back to Negi.

"!" Negi stuffed her Cassiopeia into her shirt. "Nothing."

"Hiding it makes you look suspicious." Evangeline said. She raised her hand with a menacing aura around her. "Come on, hand it over...I'm not gonna take advantage of it...even if it is a powerful artifact."

"Yeah...your stuff is Master's stuff...and Master's stuff is Master's stuff." Chachazero said.

"Uuuu..." Negi whined as Setsuna backed her up. Kenshin appeared next to Negi.

"Oh hey Negi we have a 10:45 shagging to get to, we better move it to somewhere private." Kenshin said grabbing both girl's shoulders and running off.

"Ah...did he really get her to agree to an appointment for sex?" Evangeline said.

"And a threesome at that?" Chachazero said. "Man he's good."

"A threesome?" Evangeline asks.

"He dragged the bird demon off too." Chachazero said.

"Ah." Evangeline said.

Meanwhile Negi smacked Kenshin over the head after he stopped. "A ten-forty five shagging appointment? Did you really pen that in?" She said with a stern glare.

"No, but it made great retreating material didn't it?" Kenshin said.

"Shagging?" Setsuna said.

"Euro slang for sex." Negi clarified.

"Eh?" Setsuna blushed. "B-But now they're gonna think that...we.."

"Let 'em." Kenshin said. "Evangeline doesn't care either way."

"He..has a point." Negi said. "Anyway." She lifted up the Cassiopeia. "Now we have enough time to do everything on the schedule." "Heck with this watch I could just go through the day again and again till I've settled everything."

"You mean we?" Kenshin said.

"Oh, of course." Negi said with a sheepish grin.

"Hang on, we don't even know if that thing is safe." Chamo said.

"Why?" Kenshin said. "I used it safely enough."

"Yeah, but that's you." Chamo said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What he's saying is that we should probably find Chao-San and ask her for an explanation." Setsuna said.

"Well if it'll make you feel better." Kenshin said with an eye roll and a shrug. "In any case you two need to change."

"Huh?" Negi said.

"If we're spotted by our past selves or anyone who had just seen us it would be problematic." Kenshin said. "We need to blend in, and from looking at the crowd, costumes would be the best route to go in."

"I see." Negi said.

"That...and we might run into Evangeline again." Chamo said.

"True." Kenshin said. He turned his head and found a costume shop."Wow that's...convenient."

"There's a lot of people changing though." Setsuna said.

"Hmm..." He placed his hands on the girl's heads.

"Kenshin, what are you doing?" Negi asks.

"I forget Negi, what size shirt do you wear?" Kenshin asked casually.

"...why are you asking that?" Negi asked with a semi glaring gaze.

"What about you Setsuna?" Kenshin asks.

"I-I'm not answering that!" Setsuna exclaimed blushing.

"Alright, never mind. Be right back." Kenshin said walking into the costume shop.

"Huh...?" Negi and Setsuna muttered confused.

"Instead of trying them on, he's just going to buy some costumes and he needed your sizes for that." Chamo said.

"Why didn't he just ask?" Negi asks. "Y'know instead of reading our minds?"

"One of you wouldn't have been so inclined to answer." Chamo said looking over at Setsuna.

"H...Hai." Setsuna said.

Kenshin, meanwhile was looking through costumes. _"Hm...something that neither of them would be expected to wear." Kenshin thought. _He found a full body bunny suit that would have been good if Negi was ten, but it was far too small now. _"Hm...what could there be?" _He happened to pass by two other bunny suits that were Negi's and Setsuna's sizes, but the problem was they were a lot more skimpy. (A/N: Basically the same costume Setsuna was forced to wear in the manga.)

"_**Well if nothing else you could try your hand at convincing Negi to wear that next time you two go at it." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Ryuujin you glorious bastard!" Kenshin thought with a perverted grin._

"_I am surrounded by perverts..." Arika thought with a facepalm._

He purchased the two costumes and brought them to Negi and Setsuna. Once they were put on they struck a pose. Setsuna shook seeing how much it exposed her body. "Kenshin-San why did you buy these? !" "Our midriffs are showing!"

"Aw come on you two look great." Kenshin said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Is it Pervert Day for you or something?" Negi said gazing at him wistfully.

Kenshin chuckled. "Gee if you didn't like 'em why'd you strike a pose for me then, my cute little bunnies?"

"He has a point." Chamo said perched on Kenshin's shoulder.

"What if Asuna-San, Yukari-San or Ojou-Sama see me?" Setsuna muttered.

"I'll tell 'em I put you up to it. Kono-Chan will giggle. Asuna will try to hit me, but fail, and Yukari will probably skin me alive, but whatever." Kenshin said.

"Hey wait a minute, what about you? !" Negi said.

Kenshin looked around for a moment before uncasing his wings and unfolding his ears. Negi stared at him like he grew a second head. "Seriously...?"

"The only ones that will recognize me are demon kind and people who already know about these." Kenshin said. "You can't do it because you're a human, Setsuna could, but she's too shy about her fluffy, angel-like bird wings."

"Ugh...fine." Negi grumbled.

"A-Angel like..?" Setsuna said with a scarlet blush.

"Now come on we got a student to find." Kenshin said. "Just act normal, unless we run into someone whose seen us very recently. Then just act as little like yourself as possible."

"Alright." Negi said. "I guess this could be fun...do..you really think this looks good though."

Kenshin closed his eyes smiling. "Yeah."

Negi looked ahead smiling as she walked past Kenshin. "Oh!" "Let's check here!"

"...?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Galaxy War?" Setsuna murmured with a sweatdrop. _"A seated style shooting game?"_

The group entered and played the game whilst searching for Chao...well..Chamo, Setsuna and Kenshin searched. Upon exiting Negi looked back with a wide smile. "I can't believe students here made something like that." "Chao-San wasn't in there though."

"Ya don't say?" Kenshin said, having not seen hide nor hair of the girl.

"Ah! !" Negi said ignoring Kenshin's jab. "That place also looks suspicious!"

"Huh?" Setsuna said.

Negi was pointing at another event called Dino Hazard. "..." Kenshin stared at Negi. "Uh..."

"Come on let's go!" Negi said grabbing hold of Kenshin's and Setsuna's wrists.

The ride consisted of a raft ride through a junglesque area followed by a sit in with some 3-D cinematics. Upon leaving Negi scratched her head with a carefree smile. "Ah...Chao-San wasn't in there either."

"Negi-Sensei..." Setsuna said with an exasperated tone.

"Aneki never wanted to find Chao in the first place." Chamo commented.

"I see that." Kenshin said

"Hey that looks suspicious too!" Negi said walking ahead toward a crowd.

"Well...I guess it's to be expected." Chamo said.

"She changed to a cheerful teenage girl." Setsuna said.

"Well she doesn't have to worry about her schedule anymore." Kenshin said.

"Yeah that's the true look of a normal teenage girl during a time like this." Chamo said.

"Yeah, come to think of it...I don't think Negi's ever been to a theme park." Kenshin said.

Setsuna smiled as Negi made her way back to them. "Once in a while is OK, right Kenshin-San?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a smile of his own.

"Setsuna-San, Kenshin. Look over here!" Negi said excitedly as she pointed at a blimp. "Can we go on this?"

"Alright, Alright Negi calm down." Kenshin said.

The three people, plus Chamo get on a blimp. Negi stares out the window in awe. "Wow..."

"Don't you see this kind of scenery all the time?" Setsuna asks.

"This is more relaxing." Negi said. "I don't have to use magic to do this."

Kenshin walked away. "Where are you going Kenshin-San?" Setsuna asks.

"Gotta use the restroom." Kenshin said.

"Again?" Setsuna mutters confused.

Negi continued to stare out the window of the blimp as Setsuna stared at her. _"She looks like a normal girl right now." "Although awhile ago she was fighting bravely..." Setsuna thought remembering Negi's past few fights. "She really is an unbelievable girl." _

Negi turned to her. "Uhm..is something wrong?" She asks.

Setsuna shook her head. "No, it's just rare for the two of us to be alone together."

"...Hm..now that you mention it, you're right." Negi said. "So, may I ask you something, Setsuna-San?"

"What is it?" Setsuna said curiously.

"Why'd you ask Kenshin out?" Negi asks.

"...Uh..." Setsuna looked out the window. "You remember how Ojou-Sama and I split up right?"

"Yeah. She fell into a river and you tried to save her, only to almost drown yourself." Negi said.

"Then Kenshin-San convinced me to go back to Ojou-Sama after a few years of training my heart out at the ShinmeiRyuu's school in Kyoto." Setsuna said. "He told me to go back to her, that everyone screws up once, and that I shouldn't beat myself up for it."

"Well you shouldn't have." Negi said.

"Yes, anyway...the truth is...while I was training I could never get over that moment." Setsuna said. "It also didn't help that I missed the times I spent with Ojou-Sama dearly..." She trailed off with a sigh. "In short, I owe Kenshin-San a lot."

"Didn't anyone at the ShinmeiRyuu tell you what Kenshin told you?" Negi asks.

"Yes, but...it didn't really sound genuine, especially considering my heritage as a hanyo...part of the demon race the ShinmeiRyuu is supposed to subdue." Setsuna said. "With Kenshin-San...it sounded more comforting...and genuine." "He was blunt yes, but I could tell he cared, about Ojou-Sama...and me."

"So you're going out with him because you're grateful?" Negi asks.

"...I'm not willing to state the other reasons so...for now, yes." Setsuna said turning away.

"I see." Negi said. "Well I hope you enjoy yourself."

"_**You need to grow a backbone." Hottan said. "You need have the spine to grab your lover by the genitals and say 'This is mine! This is where my babies will come from!'"**_

"_SHUT UP! !" Negi thought wishing she could put the LifeMaker's disembodied voice into a blender and put it on 'obliterate' mode._

"_**Whatever, you know I'm right." Hottan said.**_

"_I'm surprised you care." Negi thought with an eye roll._

"From the side it still kinda seems like you're crushing on him." Chamo said.

"Ah!" "Chamo!" Setsuna exclaimed blushing.

Negi rolled her eyes again. _"Still, out of the guys I could have went for, I choose the girl magnet." She thought._

Negi tapped Setsuna on the shoulder. "Huh?" She said turning to Negi.

"I need a restroom break too. Plus I want to see what's taking Kenshin so long." Negi said.

"Alright." Setsuna said.

"Feel free to have a quickie back there if he's up to it!" Chamo said.

Negi almost tripped. She turned to Chamo glaring with a blush. "Shut...up."

Chamo started to sweat. "H-Hai."

Negi retreated and Chamo sighed. "I swear she can be worse than Yukari-neechan at times."

Before Setsuna could say anything, the two both heard a voice behind them. "He he he. So Setsuna is one of many girls who have feelings for Kenshin-Sensei...not very surprising."

Setsuna turned around to find the girl they had been looking for wearing a black china dress with an apron with Chao Bao Zi on the front. "Chao-San? !"

She grinned. "So how'd it feel to travel time itself?" "I kinda felt it would be best to let you experience the machines ability for yourselves so I put sleeping pills in your drinks." "No taste no smell, not even a professional mercenary like Kenshin-Sensei would notice it."

"What? !" Setsuna said narrowing her eyes at Chao.

"Hang on. I wanna ask you something first." Chamo said. "No matter the mage, time travel has always been the fervored dream of a madman." "Now I don't care how much of genius you are, but a normal human could never have constructed a time machine. Just who the hell are you?"

Chao tapped her left foot on the floor. "You wanna know my real identity?"

"That much should be plainly obvious." Chamo said as Setsuna slid into a stance.

"Hmm...alright. To be honest though, I have many identities...sometimes I can be a chinese inventor, filled with mystery. Sometimes I'm a treasure box inside the class, a mad scientist. Other times I'm the number one genius inside this academy, and the boss of the popular food stand, the Chao Bao Zi. However my true identity is..." Chao trailed off throwing off a large fabric.

"_**An Alien from Mars!" **_Chao said menacingly as her limbs turned to tentacles and started waving around as she made a sucker motion with her lips.

Setsuna smacked her over the head with a paper fan. "Are you trying to insult my intelligence? !" Chao put away the tentacles as Setsuna went on. "Although, there are ghosts, mages, demons, a vampire and a robot in our class...considering all that, it wouldn't be a stretch to accept."

Chao smirked at her. "Ha ha...I don't think you should be the one saying that, am I correct...Madame Crow?"

"!" Setsuna grabbed her pactio card. "What is your intention here Lingshen? ! If you betray Kenshin-San's and Negi-Sensei's trust I will not forgive you!"

Chao giggled. "When you try to act cool in a cute costume like that...it just doesn't sound convincing."

"Shaddap!" Setsuna shouts.

"Don't worry...I can't exactly say I won't betray their trust at some point." Chao said with a fond smile. "However that watch I gave Negi-Sensei was just so she and Kenshin-Sensei could enjoy the festival together." She leaned over to Setsuna. "They're related to me by blood in a way...so I'm not gonna hurt them."

"...Wha...What? !" Setsuna said unsure of how to respond to that revelation.

"Aliens never lie." Chao said. "Trust me on this."

"You...really..who are...?" Setsuna said.

"Aw come on Negi relax, so we almost got caught back there, big deal!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" Setsuna turned around finding Negi and Kenshin walking up to her and Chao. Negi was glaring at Kenshin with a deep blush while Kenshin had a carefree grin on his face.

Chao closed her eyes with an exasperated smile. _"Oh Grandpa..." She thought._

Negi yanked him by the ear down to her level. _"If you want to do something like that wait until we're in privacy!" "It's bad enough you got me to do something like that on Iinchou-San's island!" She whispered harshly._

"Hai hai..." Kenshin said tiredly. He noticed Chao and waved. "Heya."

"Hey I'm not done repri...Oh Chao-San!" Negi said finally taking notice of her.

"Hey Hey, before you start grilling me could we wait till this thing lands?" Chao said noticing they were slowly losing altitude, signifying they were coming in for a landing.

"Sure." Kenshin said. He takes notice of her high heels. "Have you been walking in those all day?"

"Yes, why?" Chao asks.

"Don't they feel uncomfortable?" Kenshin asked with a bit of concern.

"?" Negi turned her head to him with a curious gaze.

"No not really." Chao said smiling. "If they ever do I have a pair of shoes to swap them out with."

"OK." Kenshin said. "Don't over exert yourself either."

"Yes, Yes." Chao said nodding.

Kenshin walked up to her and placed his hand on her head, petting it softly. "OK..."

"_What's with him?" Negi thought._

"_This is nice..." Chao thought. "Grandpa wasn't exactly able to do this in my time period..." _

The blimp landed and the party of five walked out. "So this is a time machine?" Negi asks.

"Yes, it's called the Cassiopeia. It allows it's user and a number of companions to jump through time itself." "It's a high tech item."

"I'll say." Negi said.

"I'm glad there were no complications though. Truth is that one was only used once, and that was during a test." Chao said.

"And that means?" Setsuna said narrowing her eyes.

"Well the machine requires a large amount of magic to use either from the user or the atmosphere." Chao said. "That's why I haven't used it. Seeing as Negi-Chan, or Kenshin-Sensei was able to use it the experiment was a success and the fine tuning I gave it was good enough to warrant it's needed use." 

"What would have happened if something went wrong?" Negi asks.

"Uhhh..well...you probably would have slipped into a different dimension and would have been trapped there until Kenshin-Sensei accumulated enough youki to use his Taimu Agata's third step." Chao said.

"Eeeuuueh? !" Negi said.

"We were just guinea pigs!" Setsuna exclaimed.

Kenshin brought Shiroi Tengoku's sheathe down on her head. "Don't make a habit out of that."

"Yes..." Chao said sweat dropping.

"Ah, anyway thanks for this Chao-San, now we won't be late to any of our arrangements." Negi said.

"Of course!" Chao said. She handed her a booklet. "Here's a manual, any questions you have about the Cassiopeia should be answered by it."

"Thank you." Negi said bowing respectfully toward her. "Come on Setsuna-San, Kenshin we need to go change back into our clothes and get ready."

"Oh, OK." Setsuna said.

"I'll catch up." Kenshin said.

"Ok." Negi said.

Setsuna looked back at Chao as she left with Negi. _"She said she was related to Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-San by blood, if that is true, why don't I feel youki from her?" "Kenshin's entire family is demon, so wouldn't that make her at most a hanyo?" Setsuna thought. "What's going on here?" _

Kenshin looked back seeing them out of sight and turned back to Chao. "What is it Grandpa?" She asks.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Why can't I feel youki from you?"

"I'm suppressing it." Chao said.

"Then why do you have human ears, instead of cat ears, if you are truly my descendant you should have them." Kenshin said twitching his ears.

"Cause it would look weird." Chao said. "Instead of flattening them out and making them blend in with my hair, I just wrap them in these hair buns, or I can just will them to change over to human ears with a thought." "You can too, try it."

"..." Kenshin thought about human ears when his cat ears shrunk inside his head and human ears popped out of his head. "Hm, convenient." "However during a festival like this, I can just play them off as part of a costume." Kenshin said bringing his cat ears back out.

"Ah, true, but I already went through the trouble of doing my hair up like this." Chao said with a shrug. "So, you look like you want to say something...what is it."

Kenshin took out the folder he received from her when he got here in Mahora. "I must apologize, but betraying Negi's trust for a third time within the span of a couple of months, doesn't sit well with me."

Chao took it in hand. "I see. I understand."

"...is it true?" Kenshin said.

"What?" Chao asks.

"That in the future, I'm still alive, but I'm paralyzed from the waist down, that not even demonic regeneration, or healing magics can help me recover." Kenshin said.

"...Yes." Chao said looking down at the ground.

"What happened?" Kenshin said.

"..." Chao shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't exactly want to talk about it."

"OK." Kenshin said.

"Grandma was lost however." Chao said.

"Grandma? You mean the person I have a child with to birth one of your parents." Kenshin said.

"Yeah...it happened while I was still a baby. It was also around the time you were paralyzed." Chao looked up at the sky. "Mother said, you lost your light, that Grandma's death changed you." "She said you had tried to save her, and failed...that you closed off your heart to anyone who wasn't already open to it."

"...Kind of like I felt when Dad...and Yukari died." Kenshin said.

"?" Chao said. "Great Grandpa is dead?"

"Yeah, he was poisoned twenty years ago..while we were in Kyoto, that poison finally did him in, while I was fighting him...well someone who was possessing him." Kenshin said.

"..." _"So the time line has already been altered." Chao thought._

"I felt like I had lost a piece of myself back then." Kenshin said. "Like I had lost that light you said I had already lost in your era."

"Yes." Chao said.

"However...just because it's the future, doesn't mean it's set in stone just yet." Kenshin said smiling. "To prove it. When you have to head back to your time, I'll be waiting for you, on my own two feet with Grandma, and we'll both give you a great big hug, something like this." Kenshin surprised the scientist by wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her there.

"G-Grandpa...you know if one of the students saw this they'd never let me hear the end of it." Chao said.

"I'll take responsibility for it." Kenshin said.

"...Mn..." Chao nodded and returned his embrace. "Thank you."

Kenshin pulled away and smiled. "No problem. Now I think you need to go off and do some things. Same with me."

"Hai." Chao said. "See you at the tournament Gramps."

"Eh? You're in the tournament?" Kenshin said.

"Nope! I'm running it!" Chao said grinning.

"HEH?" Kenshin said taken back by the statement.

"He he he he. See you then." Chao said taking off.

She rounded a corner and looked back at him with a fond smile. "So Grandfather. This is you when you are happy." Her smile broadened. "I hope you can stay this way."

Kenshin meanwhile started making his way back to Negi when the girl in question appeared. "Oh, heya Negi." He greeted.

"What was that all about?" Negi said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"You hugged Chao-San." Negi said.

"Spying on me now?" Kenshin said with a carefree grin, crossing his arms.

"No, I happened to come back from changing, after noticing you were taking awhile." Negi said.

"Ah." Kenshin said. "Well, what's the big deal?"

"Well, if you liked her, you could have mentioned it." Negi said crossing her arms under her chest.

"...ha ha ha ha ha." Kenshin laughed.

"What's so funny? !" Negi barked.

"Negi, I don't like Chao like that." Kenshin said smiling.

"Then what was the hug about?" Negi said.

"Oh you mean this hug?" Kenshin said embracing Negi the same way he embraced Chao.

"Ah, K-Kenshin...!" Negi half whined, half moaned at how tightly he was holding her.

Kenshin pulled away. "Look Negi, yes I like Chao OK, but not in the way you think." He said.

"Huh?" Negi said. "Then how?"

"It's...kind of complicated, that I kinda can't explain it right now." Kenshin said.

"Well, if that's how it is...I won't ask about it any more." Negi said. "You'll either tell me, or I'll find out eventually." She finished looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. Negi slid her hands up Kenshin's chest and pulled his head down to plant a kiss on his lips. "Mm?"

Negi pulled away. "You held me a little too tightly, that was payback." She said.

"What if I wanted another one?" Kenshin said with a small grin.

"Then you'll have to catch me first." Negi said pushing off him and running away.

"Get back here!" Kenshin said chasing after her.

"I don't think so Kenshin!" Negi cheerfully replied as she evaded a grab from Kenshin.

"Ha ha ha!" Kenshin laughed.

"He he he!" Negi giggled as they played their little game of cat and mouse.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Sorry this took so long.

Kenshin: Dude what happened to you?

Draconis: One, I had friends visiting a lot, and my mother whom I barely see. Two, Defragging your computer for the first time after having owned it for a year or two takes a long time. Like fucking days. Three, I've occasionally been having problems staying awake during the day...or night...or whenever I happen to wake up.

Kenshin: So basically, you've been honoring social obligations, spending time with your parent and running maintenance on your computer.

Draconis: And dealing with..what I am hoping isn't a developing case of narcolepsy.

Kenshin: Jeez.

Draconis: Yup, now anyway. I've got a request to work on so look forward to either an update to A Retold Tale, or the Lemons story.

Kenshin: Speaking of A Retold Tale, if you were de...whatevering your computer how'd you update that?

Draconis: Using someone else's laptop.

Kenshin: Ah.

Anyway t'is been fun, see you next time!"

Draconis678 out.


	52. Dangerous Date

Draconis: Ahh...now that I'm back from my self imposed Hiatus. It's time to really get started on the festival arc.

Yukari: What, this not fast enough for you?

Draconis: Well, Yukari at this point in the year I thought I'd be starting on the next arc, or at the very least close to the end of this one.

Yukari: Meh I guess.

Miyuki: Well stop stalling and get started!

Draconis: Alright! Gawd!

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 52

Dangerous Date.

Kenshin: Begi- (shot by an arrow)

Draconis: (holding a bow) You didn't participate in the conversation so you don't get to kick the chapter off.

Miyuki: Can I?

Draconis: (puts away his bow) (smiles) Feel free

Kenshin: (glares pulling the arrow out of his arm.) Dick

Miyuki: Begin!

(start)

Negi, Setsuna, and Kenshin all sat at an outdoor diner, the former two changed back into their casual clothes. "So by this time we should be asleep, right?" Negi asks.

"Should be." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"So...it's around two in the afternoon, don't you two need to be getting ready for your date with Nodoka-San?" Setsuna asks.

"Well wait, don't we have other things to do?" Negi asks.

Chamo waved his hand holding a lit cigarette. "Let the other us handle it. We can travel back and do everything if and when needed."

"He's right. Besides all we really need to do is head over to the dorm rooms and freshen up and change clothes." Kenshin said.

"OK." Negi said. "That shouldn't take too long."

"For me anyway." Kenshin said.

Negi narrowed her eyes at Kenshin. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means women take a long time to get ready." Kenshin said.

"That's rude." Setsuna said shooting Kenshin a sidelong glare.

"Don't help that Negi-Chan has actually enforced that theory a couple of times." Kenshin said.

"Well, sorry, I'll be sure to come to our next date as quickly as possible next time." Negi said. "We'll see what you think after seeing me without the freshening up."

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "I never once said I was annoyed with it. I was just giving you crap." "I have things to do while I'm waiting on you."

"OK." Negi said her expression softening.

Kenshin took out a piece of paper. "What's that for?" Chamo asks.

"I'm gonna talk to one of the spirits." Kenshin said. "She doesn't talk much, if at all."

"Wait, the spirits?" Setsuna asks. "You wouldn't be referring to the Yonseirei would you?"

"Well there are four of them, and they each govern over the four elements of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water." Kenshin said.

"Uueh?" Setsuna squeaked in surprise. "You've been training with those four?"

"Are they really that great?" Negi asks.

"Negi-Sensei, you don't get it. The powers of the Yonseirei are Makai's answer to the ShinmeiRyuu." Setsuna said. "Usually we have the advantage with our demon slaying arts, but those blessed by the elemental spirits have completely obliterated that advantage and forced us to retreat multiple times.."

"_Hm...hey Shin Tatsu, aside from You, me and Yukari, have the spirits accepted anyone else?" Kenshin mentally asks._

"_**What do I look like? Their keeper?" Ryuujin said.**_

"_Fine, Jeez!" Kenshin thought._

"One in particular beat an entire squadron of Shinmei practitioners, without so much as breaking a sweat." Setsuna said. "She was a green scaled dragonkin, acting like a knight, even wearing armor.

"_**Huh, that kinda sounds like Beria." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Beria?" Kenshin thought._

"_**A warrior dragonkin, whose sword skills were unmatched by all, except me of course." Ryuujin said. "If she's still alive then that doesn't exactly come as a surprise that she didn't break a sweat." **_

"And what's more, every single one of the elemental masters that have passed the Yonseirei's trials, have had their names etched into Makai's history, namely they're all legendary." Setsuna said.

"_**Heh." Ryuujin smirked.**_

"Well looks like you and Yukari have quite the legacy to live up to Kenshin." Negi said with a smile.

"Hmm..I wonder who the first one was?" Kenshin said.

"_The very first animist, or elementalist as you've dubbed them was a man named Ragnarok." Yama said._

"_Ragnarok?" Kenshin thought. "Funny...I've heard that name somewhere before." _

"_The name appears in Yukari's spellbook." Yama said. "She's probably brought it up with you at some point." _

"_**How do you know about him?" Ryuujin said in a rude tone.**_

"_Because I've fought him before." Yama shot back before grumbling under his breath, saying something that sounded like 'damn traitorous swine'_

Kenshin shrugged and got in touch with Gnome. _"Hey Gnome, are you there?" _

He felt the breath of earth enter his body, only not strengthening it. "..." Gnome said nothing.

"_Hey if I give you control of my arms can ask you a few questions." Kenshin thought._

He received a mental nod of the head and allowed the breath of earth to fluctuate in his arms. _"OK, my first question is, your powers strengthen my body with the power of earth, but I have a charm, Daichi Guntou that does the same thing." "Is there a difference?" _

His writing hand began moving of it's own accord. Gnome wrote. "My powers are the more potent version of your charm's ability to imbue someone or something with the power of earth as my power applies to your entire body." "Your charm is impressive in that you could give someone who hasn't come before me the power of earth, but it's only a percentage...namely point thirty three percent of the first step. When you move past the Strength of the Earth, and to the Breath of the Earth, which is Level two, if you want to call it that, then you'll be able to give someone else point sixty six percent of Level one." "Also, if I may, your charm's Level Two: Pillar Upheaval, is nice for knocking enemies away, but you shouldn't limit yourself to just that." "Use your imagination to make different things for different situations. You may need it, for when I test you."

"_Wow, you seemed like a Sensei dolling out all that information." Kenshin mentally said. _

"_**Yeah, you never advised me on anything." Ryuujin huffed.**_

"That's because you're a moron, who would have never gotten anything I wrote down anyway." Gnome wrote.

"_**Urk!" Ryuujin said.**_

"_HA HA HA HA!" Kenshin laughed his mental ass off at Ryuujin who glared at him._

"_**What is it with you four and thinking I'm some kind of a moron? !" Ryuujin shouts.**_

"_Anyway, this has been bugging me for awhile. Salamander mentioned that if I lost to one of you I'd be punished, maybe even eaten." "Could you maybe give me an idea of what might happen to me?" _

"Well, I won't tell you exactly what happens, but I'll just describe it, is that fine with you?" Gnome asks.

"_If you don't feel like telling me what you do, I don't mind." Kenshin mentally said._

"Then I won't." Gnome wrote. "If you lose to Sylph, she's going to 'play' with you for the rest of your life."

"_That doesn't sound so bad." Kenshin thought._

"You...would be surprised." Gnome wrote. "Anyway...I'm not going to mention what may happen should you lose to Undine." "Simply because you haven't met her yet." "If you lose to Salamander, she will exhaust you sexually, and then either leave you outside her volcano to die, or keep you as a slave."

"_I see." Kenshin mentally said. "My last question would be, how many other animists have there been?" _

"Not including you, the Moron God and your sister, five." Gnome wrote. "Ragnarok and his younger brother, admittingly, his brother could only use our power when his life was in danger. He and Ragnarok butted heads on a number of subjects, including his choice of lover."

"_Lover?" Kenshin thought._

"_No surprise." Yama said. "Ragnarok existed during a time of war between demons and gods, Ragnarok's younger brother and a goddess, fell in love over the course of that war." He then grumbled something about ghastly archers._

"Then there was another man named Heinrich who felled a tyrannical Demon Queen." Gnome wrote. "The fourth person was the moron's first student."

"_Ah, and the fifth?" Kenshin asks._

"The fifth was a man named Ryuushin Kuroshi." Gnome wrote.

"_Huh? !" **"Huh? !" **_Kenshin and Ryuujin said simultaneously.

"Was he important to you?" Gnome asked.

"_Yeah, he was my father!" Kenshin mentally exclaimed. _

"Huh...how curious." Gnome wrote.

"_I wonder why he didn't try training us in elemental swordsmanship." Kenshin wondered._

"When he found out about the poison that was destroying his body, he also realized that using our powers was making it worse, so he respectfully backed out of our contracts." "Salamander told him that if he ever found a cure, we'd allow him to use our power again." Gnome wrote. "Any other time he had an opportunity he just didn't think you were ready." "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"_Yeah thanks." Kenshin mentally said. "Wait, before my father found out about the poison he traveled around with his friends, Nagi Springfield, Albireo Imma, and his wife Arika. Dad and Nagi sparred a lot, but he never used your powers. I think I'd remember something like that." _

"Maybe he didn't feel like it." Gnome wrote. "Ryuushin was the kind of person who liked to challenge himself, not to say he didn't need our power fighting this Nagi person, he did from time to time, but..."

"_Maybe he didn't feel like bothering you over a meaningless fight." Arika said. "Ryuushin was the kind who was considerate of others." _

"I suppose." Gnome wrote. "He did say he would only use our power whenever it was necessary." "To answer your obvious other question. He learned it from his masters during your world's Schismatic War."

"_I see.." Kenshin mentally said. "Ok, thank you Gnome, I'm out of questions." _

"Very well. It was nice to converse with someone who actually had something interesting to talk about." Gnome wrote.

"_Heh heh...well it was nice to speak with you too Gnome." Kenshin mentally said as he stored away the paper._

(break)

_Four in the Afternoon._

Nodoka was standing next to a large fountain in Mahora's public district, she was on her phone. "Haruna, Yue, are you there?" She asks.

"Yeah, we're here, however we're probably going to clear out soon." Haruna said.

"E-Eh? ! W-Why? !" Nodoka squeaked.

"Well we don't think it's polite to spy on you, while you're out with Kenshin-Sensei and Negi-Sensei." Yue said.

"Yeah, now could be a chance for development of the relationship!" Haruna said. "There should at least be a kiss at the end."

"N-No way am I doing that!" Nodoka yelled into the receiver.

"Oh stop acting like you don't want to, personally I'd go for Kenshin-Sensei, if I were in your shoes." Haruna said.

Yue smacked Haruna over the head and took the phone. "Calm down Nodoka, you'll be fine, just do your best."

"B-B-But Yue, my heart is pounding inside my chest, I feel like I could faint at any second!" Nodoka whined.

"Calm down." Yue advised. "Just work on it with imagination practice, OK?"

"R-Right, Imagination." Nodoka said with a blush as Yue said goodbye and hung up. She took out her artifact which she already had out of it's card. She took a breath and opened the book. "Alright, let's get the hard one out of the way first." She looked down at the pages. A drawing of Kenshin appeared dressed in his normal clothes on one page and a picture of her in her current outfit on the next. It read like a manga.

"Hello, Nodoka did you wait long?" Kenshin asks with a smile.

"No, I just arrived, where's Negi-Sensei?" Nodoka asks.

"Oh she went to go pick up something to drink for the three of us." Kenshin answered before stepping up in front of her.

"_Then he'll say..." Nodoka thought._

Kenshin's smile broadened as she turned the page. "Nodoka...forgive me, but I can't resist your lips..." He said closing in on her. "You're so beautiful, Nodoka."

"Yes...Yes...!" Nodoka said.

Nodoka slammed the book shut, her face burning scarlet red. She then remembers something that Haruna had said when she spoke with her yesterday.

"_Did you know that the World Tree's supposed magic will take effect today, it doesn't even have to be a confession, a kiss will work too, A deep kiss should have twice the effect." _

"_A...A deep kiss?" Nodoka thought, her book falling open due to her loosened hold on it. She looked _

_Her face flushed scarlet again seeing one page where she was kissing Kenshin deeply, and the other where she was kissing Negi deeply. _As if on cue two voices said in unison.

"What are you looking at?" She slammed her book shut and turned to find Kenshin and Negi standing behind her.

Negi was wearing a gray t-shirt and a black vest, along with a pair of tan jeans and a pair of sneakers. Her maroon hair was tied up into it's usual style which Kenshin had turned to dubbing the 'reverse pineapple'

Kenshin wore a light red shirt with a sleeping lion on the chest under it said 'The Beast Sleeps' He also wore a pair of matching light red jeans, and a pair of sneakers. On his hands were the gloves Miyuki made for him. His ears were unfolded

"Did you wait long?" Negi asks.

"Sorry if ya did, Negi and I kind of got sidetracked." Kenshin said.

"No, no no I j-ju-just arrived a few minutes ago." Nodoka said trying to push what she say in her artifact to the back of her mind.

"Oh." Kenshin said with a smile.

"That dress looks really cute on you Nodoka-San." Negi complimented.

"E-Eh...oh..um..thank you." Nodoka said with a blush.

As the three conversed off in the distance was Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Haruna, Yue, and Miyuki. "Nodoka's really shy, Negi-Sensei's calm, but a little flustered, but Kenshin-Sensei is still as cool, calm and collected as ever." Haruna giggled darkly.

"Why are you spying on Onii-Chan and Negi-Chan?" Miyuki asks.

"Uueh? !" Haruna yelped. "When did you four get here?" She said taking notice of Miyuki and the other three. "Actually Miyu-Chan I'm kinda glad you're here." "I wanna a question answered."

"Haruna..." Asuna said glowering at her.

"Oh Asuna." Konoka said with sighing smile.

"Go ahead." Miyuki said crossing her arms.

"I'll come out and say it, what is Nodoka's chance with the two of them? More importantly, other than each other who else do they like?" Haruna said with a creepy leer.

"If you're trying to intimidate me into answering you're failing." Miyuki said. "Kaa-Chan's way scarier than you."

"Please answer the question." Haruna said.

"Well honestly I don't know." Miyuki said. "As far as for who Onii-Chan likes, it's a mystery because he doesn't talk about it much." "Negi, just doesn't think about it." "Nodoka's chances are really as bout as good as anyone else's."

"I see." Haruna said.

Miyuki turned away. "Anyway, I'm gonna follow them for a little bit."

"Hey they're moving." Konoka pointed out.

"Saotome hang on, aren't we supposed to be doing something today?" Yue asks.

"Ah, but I'm still interested." Haruna said with a carefree smile walking off with Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Miyuki.

Yue sighed. "Everyone has bad intentions...I guess I'll just spend the day walk-" She bumped into a pair of people. "Sorry I wasn't looking wh...!" Her eyes widened with shock seeing two familiar faces. "You're...!"

Meanwhile with Nodoka, Kenshin and Negi. The trio was in a bookshop, had been for half an hour. Nodoka looked at a book. "Aah, I've been looking for this for a long time." She said.

"Hurmmm..." Kenshin said furrowing his brow. "Am I never gonna find the prequel and sequel to that orange book?"

"Hey didn't I borrow this from you one time Nodoka-San?" Negi asks showing Nodoka one of the books she found.

"I believe so." Nodoka said. "How was it? Interesting?"

"Yes." Negi said with a smile.

"Hm...The main character in this one is a mage." Kenshin said.

"Really?" Negi said taking the book from him.

Meanwhile the group was being watched. "Ugh, I will never understand book lovers." Asuna groaned.

"Seems like they're chatting along nicely." Konoka said smiling.

"They all seem to be enjoying themselves, that's good." Miyuki said.

"Doesn't Nodoka talk about books all the time?" Setsuna asks.

"Yes, but it's no good Nodoka...it's too weak." Haruna said.

Meanwhile Nodoka was admiring Negi, looking at the book. She turned her head to Kenshin who was smiling at Negi. _"Their lips look so soft." Her eyes widened slightly. "No no no no! What am I thinking? !" _

Unseen, Haruna slid a book into Kenshin's leg and ducked down. "Huh?" He grabbed it. "Hm, how peculiar."

"What is it?" Negi asks.

"It's a book on kissing." Kenshin said showing it to her.

"Really? It says a French kiss in Japan is called a Deep kiss." Negi said. "Wow it even shows the tongue positioning."

Nodoka's eyes bulged out of her head as she snatched the book away from Negi, her leg getting caught on a stack of books causing her to trip into Negi, who tried to catch herself on Kenshin by grabbing his shirt, instead she ended up pulling him down with them.

"!" Negi and Nodoka stared each other in the eyes, while Kenshin checked to see if his heart was alright. "S-Sorry..." Nodoka said.

"No..it's.." Negi said.

"Negi-Sensei, Kenshin-Sensei what are you doing?" Kenshin looked up to see Takane and Mei.

"Trying to make sure I don't drop dead you?" Kenshin said. "These two fell into each other."

"While everyone else is doing their jobs, you two are with a female student. Do you think you two are special?" Takane said. "Although the effect is only 120% on the last day it is still dangerous at 80%"

"We've got it covered already Takane don't worry about it." Kenshin said with a sigh.

Takane nodded. "Still this is a dangerous area, it's best to stay away from it."

"I see." Negi said. "We'll keep that in mi-"

"Oh! This girl's levels are off the charts, she could confess at any moment!" Mei said holding a scanner like device in front of Nodoka.

"I see. Come with us this moment young lady." Takane said grabbing Nodoka's arm roughly.

"Aah! N-Negi-Sensei, Kenshin-Sensei!" Nodoka said wincing in pain.

Kenshin and Negi glanced at each other and nodded. Out of nowhere Kenshin shot a coin into Takane's arm while Negi grabbed Nodoka's hand taking off with Kenshin not far behind.

"Hey! Get back here!" Takane shouts.

"S-Sensei, my legs can't go on!" Nodoka whined.

"Negi hand her here." Kenshin said.

"Right." Negi said throwing Nodoka to Kenshin who caught her in a cradle.

"Hang on Nodoka!" Kenshin said as he and Negi both jumped into the air. Nodoka was stunned by the action, staring at Kenshin and Negi who looked back with smiles on their faces.

"_Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei...are both so cool...!" Nodoka thought in awe._

"Damn...we lost them." Takane said with a scowl on her face. _"Kenshin must be using his camouflage technique."_

The trio landed in a veranda cafe. "So-Sorry." Negi apologized.

"Who were they?" Nodoka asks.

"Just some acquaintances of ours." Kenshin said with a sigh, brushing his hand through his hair.

"I must apologize again, we wanted this to be a nice, fun time for you, but it turned into this." Negi said bowing her head.

"Yeah...I can't help feeling we screwed the pooch on this one." Kenshin said.

"That's not true...not..at all." Nodoka said.

"Really? Is there anything you'd like us to do for you as an apology?" Negi asks.

"Anything I want?" Nodoka said.

"Hai, if you want we can even use magic. Just please no end of the term exam question." Negi said waving her hands out in front of her.

Kenshin looked over and saw they were close to the World Tree. _"..." _

"Well if that's the case...I..want to have a kiss with Sensei..." Nodoka said.

"Eh?" Negi said.

Kenshin's head snapped toward her. "H..huh?

"The kiss before was an accident...and..I've always wondered what one from Kenshin-Sensei felt like...I feel that right here would be a romantic enough spot." Nodoka said.

"_...Oh...Fuck..." Kenshin thought banefully._

Nododka gasped. _"What did I just say? ! !" She thought._

"F-F-Forget what I just said! I-I-I meant it as a joke!" Nodoka said.

Kenshin and Negi blankly stared at her before a great amount of magic welled up around the both of them.

Negi immediately realized what was going on. _"Oh dammit! ! How could I not realize we were so close!" _

"Negi-Sensei! Kenshin-Sensei!" Nodoka shouts concerned.

The light died out, and the two had blank looks in their eyes, and were smiling faintly. "I understand." The pair said.

"Should I choose the kissing style then?" Negi asked.

"The most passionate and romantic style would be the French Kiss." Kenshin said.

Negi's smile widened slightly. "Very well, we will use that then."

Kenshin's smile widened as well. "Very well then...ladies first."

"Ehh...Eeeekkk! !" Nodoka squeaked out loudly.

Negi appeared directly in front of her and grabbed her wrist. "Ne-Negi-Sensei, wai...stop...stop it..!" She whined.

Negi closed in on Nodoka's lips. "Here we go..."

(grip!) (throw!)

"Hm..?" Kenshin's smile vanished as Negi was thrown back to him.

Miyuki was standing in between them and Nodoka, along with Asuna and Setsuna. "Hey idiots! What are you two doing to Honya? !" Asuna shouts.

Kenshin's smile appeared again while Negi giggled at them. "Nothing she didn't ask for..." Kenshin said.

"What's up with those two? !" Asuna said turning to Nodoka. "It's like they're both under control of something!"

"Oh crap." Miyuki said. "He can't be can he?"

"They're both under control of the World Tree's magic!" Setsuna said.

"Unbelievable it's already this damn strong!" Miyuki cursed. "Look at the looks in their eyes, they were probably confessed to!"

"Neesan tell me what you said to them!" Chamo said. "What was it? Something like 'please go out with me?'" Chamo asks.

"Eh..?" Nodoka said with flushing cheeks. _"I want to have a kiss..." _She shook her head frantically recalling that thought. "I-I can't say it, it's too embarrassing!"

"_**Yo old man didn't you say you could cancel out the tree's power? What the hell's going on? !" Ryuujin shouts.**_

"_Oh dear..." Yama said._

"_What is it?" Arika asks._

"_I'm afraid the tree has a natural, holy magic." Yama said._

"_**You are holy you old bastard!" Ryuujin snapped. **_

"_What I mean is the tree's power is the same as our master's. It seems I can't supersede it." Yama said._

"_**Rrgh, useless prick." Ryuujin snarled.**_

Kenshin and Negi appeared at Miyuki and Setsuna's sides. "Imouto, Setsuna-San could you please step aside.

"Onii-Chan, Negi-Chan please pull yourselves together!" Miyuki said.

"Yes, you two can't do this!" Setsuna agreed.

"Very well, we'll force you." Negi and Kenshin said. Negi shot forward cocking one of her fist back while driving her palm toward Setsuna's stomach. While Kenshin took out Shiroi Tengoku, still sheathed and shot toward Miyuki. _"Thunder Thrust!" _

Setsuna dodged to the side while Miyuki diverted Kenshin's thrust over her head, taking her quarter staff and spinning it, she brought the bottom tip to Kenshin's chin, using wind magic to knock him skyward.

Negi and Kenshin lost their smiles again and pressed on. Negi hit Setsuna with the combination technique she first learned from Ku Fei, while Kenshin used his wings to stabilize himself and shot back down toward Miyuki, holding Shiroi Tengoku over head.

"? !" Miyuki's eyes widened bringing her staff up over her head horizontally.

"_Demon Skull Beheading!" Kenshin shouts smashing his kodachi against Miyuki's staff making the floor beneath her crack from the strain._

Miyuki began struggling as wind began shooting out of the sheathe propelling it toward her. "Damn!" She jumped out of the way as Kenshin's blade slammed downward making a small hole.

"He he he." They both giggled emotionlessly.

"Are they unconscious or something? !" Asuna said.

"Look at their eyes. Whatever it was that she wished for, they aren't stopping until it's fulfilled." Miyuki said.

"Asuna-San! Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei are very dangerous right now take Nodoka-San out of here!" Setsuna said.

"R-Right!" Asuna said.

Miyuki tossed her phone to Asuna. "Call Onee-Chan and tell her to come here. We're gonna need some help!"

"Right." Asuna said sweeping up Nodoka and jumping from roof to roof. "Hang on Nodoka-San!"

"R-Right!" Nodoka said.

"...oh dear, she's taking Nodoka-San away." Negi said with disappointment in her voice.

"Worry not, we shall get back to her." Kenshin consoled.

With Asuna, she handed off Miyuki's phone to Nodoka. "Find Yukari's number and call her for me." She said still retreating.

"R-Right." Nodoka said as she started thumbing through the contacts list. _"She's probably listed as Onee-Chan..so...there it is!" _

The phone rung for a few seconds. "Hello, what is it Miyuki?" Nodoka heard Yukari say.

"Y-Yukari-San, It's Nodoka, Miyuki-San's in big trouble!" Nodoka said.

"What's wrong?" Yukari said.

"I...I uh asked Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei to do something and...something called World Tree magic took control of them both!" Nodoka said.

"What? !" Yukari yelled into the receiver. "What did you ask for? ! A kiss? !"

"U-Ummm..." Nodoka said nothing.

"Oh...dammit..." Yukari said. "Ok I'll be with her in a minute, thank you for telling me."

"H-Hai." Nodoka said.

Meanwhile Miyuki and Setsuna were being pushed hard by Negi and Kenshin. Negi drove her palm into Setsuna's chest while bringing her hand to Setsuna's wrist and throwing her behind her. Using magic to propel herself she drove her knee toward Setsuna's stomach.

Setsuna drove her hand, coating in ki down to block the strike. Negi meanwhile snaked her hand up to her face and flicked her in the forehead. Giggling at Setsuna's distraction she leapt away from her and toward the direction Asuna fled in.

At the same time Kenshin kept knocking Miyuki's staff away as she tried to incapacitate him. _"Damn, his swordsmanship really has improved." Miyuki thought. "No matter which direction I come to attack him from, he can angle himself out of the way, or his hand to an appropriate angle to block." "Shin Tatsu doesn't cut any corners, and all that weight and gravity training made him faster even without Sylph." _

Miyuki smirked. _"Onii-Chan's going to be very powerful when he gets older...I've got a lot of work to do if I wanna keep up with him."_

Kenshin swung his kodachi in a horizontal arc, stepping forward. _"Demon Decapitation!" _

"? !" Miyuki, caught off guard fell on her back, dodging the blow. Kenshin bent down and pressed his left middle and index finger to her stomach, with a charm attached to them. _"Gekietsu Kumori no Mai Level One: Shadow Threads." _

Threads of darkness appeared and latched Miyuki to the roof. "That'll wear off in about sixty seconds, try not to struggle too much." He smiled and jumped away, joining Negi.

"Crap!" Miyuki said pressing her staff to the threads. _"Sagita Magica: One Arrow of Light." _A single arrow of light hit her body dispersing the threads. "Setsuna, let's get after them! There's no way Asuna will be able to take them alone, there's no telling where Onee-Chan is right now."

"R-Right!" Setsuna said.

Meanwhile Asuna and Nodoka had found a safe spot to land. "I'm sorry Asuna-San, things ended up this way because of me."

"What are you saying? It's not your fault, it those two idiot's faults." Asuna said. "What did you say to them anyway?"

"I..I didn't...they were just surrounded in light and I don't know why." Nodoka lied. _"Wait..since it's Asuna-San...I guess I should tell the truth...I've put her and the others through enough._

"Asuna-San, it's..." Nodoka said.

"Huh?" Asuna said as she mumbled the rest. Nodoka whispered it again. "WHAT? ! ! YOU ASKED THEM FOR A DEEP KISS? !"

At that moment Negi and Kenshin landed near them. "? ! Whoa! Kenshin, Negi!" Asuna said in a panic. "Wha-What should we do Nodoka-San? !"

"I-I don't...!"

"_Sagita Magica! Arrows of Punishment!" _Light Arrows shot toward Kenshin and Negi.

"_Adeat!" _Kenshin intoned bringing forth Chimei Supairaru, spinning it at his right deflecting all the arrows into the sky.

"Eeeh? !" Asuna yelped.

Kenshin and Negi looked up to find Takane and Mei. "How ironic, even moreso than your relationship. A demon exorcist and a demon both giving into malevolence, even after the demon in question claimed he was virtuous." Takane and Mei jumped down in front of them. "We were a bit late yesterday, but we won't fail this time."

Negi's smile turned into a smirk as she prepared to strike, however Kenshin held his arm in her path. "Hm? You want these two?"

Kenshin's smile widened. "I have just the thing for them." "Constructs and all."

Negi nodded and her smile returned. Kenshin spun Chimei Supairaru slashing it up Takane's first construct's body splitting it in half before taking a stance, holding his unarmed hand outward. _"Take a gale itself into my body, Playful Wind!" _

"? !" Takane stared in shock as Kenshin took hers and Mei's backs in the blink of an eye."What? !"

(spinnnn!) (slam!)

Kenshin slammed his spinning naginata down to the ground. _"Daitoppa no Kaze!" _(A/N: Great Breakthrough of Wind!)

A fierce wind blew away and sliced all of Takane's constructs. "Eeh? !" Mei yelped.

"What in the hell? !" Asuna shouts.

Kenshin turned his eyes to Takane and Mei, both of them standing on edge. He smiled and gripped the handle of his Naginata with both hands "With the wind guiding my sword, _Lightning Sword Flash!" _He shot through the gap between Takane and Mei, stopping in front of Negi, spinning his Naginata a few times before slashing it downward.

(rrriiippp!)

"? ! !" Takane and Mei both gasped in shock as another fierce wind shredded their clothes.

Kenshin's smile widened slightly as his eyes reflected a look of lasciviousness. Negi smiled as well. "Good work Kenshin, that should keep them out of our way."

"Yeeesss. Helps that it's a nice sight." Kenshin said.

"He he he..." Negi giggled as she and Kenshin approached Nodoka. An eerie shine appearing in their eyes.

"Oh my god they're a pair of kissing terminators!" Asuna cried out in a panic.

"I don't wanna be kissed by them in such a rough way! !" Nodoka whined.

"HAAAAHHHHH! !" Kenshin turned his head up, before grabbing Negi by the collar of her shirt and throwing her back.

"_Earth Rumbling Decapitation! !" _A figure shot down toward Kenshin who stepped back as her nodachi slammed into the ground in front of him, the force knocking him backward. He backflipped and caught himself, landing next to Negi.

"My oh my Kenshin, it seems someone else has appeared." Negi said.

"So this is the look of someone caught in the World Tree's magic...my goodness, I was hoping I had a little time to prepare before I had the chance to duel you, Kenshin-nii."

Kenshin chuckled softly to himself as Yukari revealed herself across from him wearing a tanktop and blue jeans. "If you moved out of the way and let me finish up here, you'd have more time to prepare, Nee-Chan."

"Ha ha...not a chance." Yukari said with a smirk. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to be a little rou...what the hell am I talking about I'm not sorry at all."

"Heh." Kenshin said with another wide smile.

"Asuna, I need you to take on Negi." Yukari said. "Think you can handle it?"

"I'll give it my best shot." Asuna said.

Negi shot toward Asuna, her fist charged with magic. "What an idiot!" Asuna shouts. _"Adeat!" Asuna intones calling forth her paper fan artifact._ Raising her arm she blocked Negi's kick to her head. Undeterred Negi used her magic to propel herself above Asuna and brought the heel of her foot down on Asuna's head, which too was blocked. Negi backflipped off the magic canceller, landing and shooting toward her. Asuna parried the palm strike toward her stomach, turning as Negi tried to take her back, slashing her harisen she forced Negi to back flip away from her.

Meanwhile Kenshn and Yukari dueled like two mirror images of each other. As Kenshin went in for Demon Decapitation, she went in for it as well, forcing their swords into a stand still. Yukari back flipped and launched a Katensho at Kenshin who met it with one of his own. The two shot toward one another.

"_Thunder Thrust! Lightning Sword Flash!" Yukari and Kenshin both shout. _They both arced their bodies so their swords would go over their shoulders and both grabbed the others sword arm. "Undine's power?" Kenshin said.

"That's right. I can see every flow of your movements right now." Yukari said. _"The question is, how is he matching my movements?" _

"_The tree's magic is probably protecting him." Undine said. "It's not actually him matching your movements right now. It's the tree."_

"_Hn, I see." Yukari replied._

Yukari and Kenshin both took the others sword arm and spun each other around throwing the other away from them.

Kenshin's smile turned into a small smirk. "If you're using spirit power I don't yet have access to, then allow me to do the same." Yukari's eyes widen slightly as she charges Kenshin. _"I can't let him!"_

Kenshin whom was about to call upon the spirit's power again raised his sword seeing her charging.

"_Death Sword Chaos Star!" _Yukari shouts.

"Tch." Kenshin matched her movement, parrying each blow exactly, before deadlocking Yukari.

"? !" Yukari struggled against him as he spoke the words she really didn't want to hear.

"Fill my blade with the flames of hell itself! _Hellfire Sword!" _Kenshin said as fire spiraled and licked his blade. Yukari jumped back as he slashed down at her.

"Tch...Take the essence of Earth into my body! _Breath of the Earth!" _Yukari said.

Kenshin continued to smirk at Yukari, who smirked back. _"This is gonna be fun..." They both thought._

"If you want to kiss Nodoka, Kenshin you have to get through me first!" Yukari declared.

Kenshin's eyes shined. "Oh? You want me to kiss you first? Request accepted..."

"Eh?" Yukari said. She blushed realizing what he said. "I don't want a kiss you pervert!" In reality, she wouldn't mind it, but from the actual him!

"Too late. Requests can't be taken back." Kenshin said.

From the other end of the veranda they were on they heard Asuna saying pretty much the same thing to Negi. "..." Yukari facepalmed. "Asuna, you idiot! !" She shouts at the bell wearing orangette.

Yukari led Kenshin along, following Asuna as she retreated with Nodoka in tow. Kenshin shot toward Yukari and past her. _"Lightning Sword Flash!" _

"Eh?" Yukari said noticing him stop and spin his naginata a few times before slashing it downward.

(rrrippp!)

"? !" Yukari's eyes widened as her shirt was shredded to pieces leaving her bra behind. "You lech!" She accused.

"He he he...a pink satin bra, Nee-Chan?" Kenshin teased. "It seems a little tight, shall I remove it for you?"

"Don't you even think about it!" Yukari shouts blocking his second attempt at _Lightning Sword Flash _and kicking him in the stomach sending him down to where Negi and Asuna were.

Asuna turned to Yukari as she landed, Asuna was missing half her shirt. "What the? Did he strip you?"

"Oh sod off Asuna! Like you have any room to talk!" Yukari said.

"A-Asuna-San, Yukari-San, that's enough, It's my fault they ended up like this!" Nodoka said. "I..I'll kiss them if it turns them back to normal!"

"Honya did you not see their terminator faces a little bit ago? !" Asuna said.

"Yeah, do you know what could happen, if they kissed you like that?" Yukari said. "You'd probably suffocate to death!"

The three paled as they imagined what would happen. Yukari gulped. _"If I let him get his hands on me he might not just stop at kissing, he might just fuck me to death!" _

"_What a mesmerizingly erotic way to die." Godai said._

"_Not now!" Yukari shouts mentally._

"Hm?" Negi and Kenshin looked over to see Setsuna and Miyuki running up to them.

"Asuna-San, Yukari-San are you OK? !" Setsuna said.

"Onee-Chan are you hurt? !" Miyuki said.

On cue Kenshin and Negi appeared behind the two and pushed them out of the way. Negi pushed Asuna into a knocked over table while Kenshin pinned Yukari into a wall in the building out of sight of the others.

Negi gripped Asuna's shoulder and brought her face closer to the bell wearing girl's. "Baka...Negi..wai..."

Asuna was silenced by Negi placing her lips on top of her own "Hmmmmm? ! !"

Everyone watched in stunned silence as the kiss got deeper and deeper.

Meanwhile Kenshin still had Yukari pinned against the wall as the spirit's power left both their bodies. "...Hum...I guess Salamander wasn't needed..." Kenshin drawled out. "Oh well...here we go..."

"Ken...shin...wait..." Yukari said.

Kenshin would have none of it as he pressed his lips to Yukari's own. This kiss started off, like any of the others between them.

Yukari was at a loss for what to do. She knew that all she had to do to stop him was strike him in the chest, but he didn't want to give him a heart attack. She also knew that if this went on, Kenshin could be bound to her for life.

"_Oh come on now, you two are nuts about each other." Godai said. "Like a tree's magic is going to improve that any." "Everything will be fine." _

"_You sure?" Yukari asked._

"_If I wasn't, I wouldn't be suggesting it. This same thing happened to me and Yondai back in our world." Godai said. "Nothing really changed."_

"_Well...OK..." Yukari said._

She came back to the waking world to feel Kenshin's hands stroking the back of her hips. "Mmoh..." She raised one of his hands to her back and grasped hold of his shirt pulling his body closer to her. She bit down softly on his bottom lip causing him to open his mouth. She snaked her tongue inside his mouth and pinned his down with the tip of her own as one of her hands found it's way into his hair tugging on it gently.

"Nnn..." Kenshin let out a quiet groan as he now grasped her hips in his hand and lifted her off the ground. Yukari however would have none of it as she leaned her body forward their combined weight knocking Kenshin over, behind the counter, now that they were completely out of sight Yukari slid one of her hands down Kenshin's stomach, sliding it underneath his jeans.

Kenshin's eyes shot wide open as he felt her soft, smooth hands rubbing his flaccid shaft, but narrowed as he rolled her bra up and brought a hand up to her left breast grasping it roughly and kneading it around at will.

An aroused smirk tugged at Yukari's lips as she latched her lips down on Kenshin's tongue which was now in her mouth and sucked on it hard.

"Nnn!" Kenshin let out a muffled moan. Narrowing his eyes slid his other hand into the back of Yukari's jeans and start groping her ass.

"Mmmm...!" Yukari moaned into his lips batting his hand away from her breast and pressing her body as hard as she could against Kenshin's, her nipples rubbing against his chest as she shifted around slightly.

"Mmm..." Kenshin in turn slid a hand into the front of her jeans, but...before he could get any where near her vagina a voice called out.

"Kenshin-Sensei, Yukari-San are you two OK in there?" They both heard Haruna say. The two separated in an instant.

"Ah, Yeah, we're fine!" Yukari said. "K-Kenshin and I kind of ripped our clothes apart fighting in here so we're changing!"

"Ok, just checking." Haruna said.

Yukari turned to back to Kenshin. "Yukari, what the...?" Kenshin said.

Yukari smirked, lust shining in her eyes. "You know...it's taking everything I have not to fuck you senseless right here and right now."

"You...aren't going to hit me?" Kenshin said.

"Not at all...that was quite honestly the best makeout session we've ever had." Yukari said. "And don't tell me you can't feel the effects of it...I know that's your 'tertiary' sword poking me in my left hip."

"And you call me a pervert." Kenshin said with an eye roll.

"You are...but lets face it, we're twins so I can be just as perverted when I wanna be." Yukari said leaning into him.

"So you admit it." Kenshin said.

Yukari gave him one last kiss on the lips. "Maybe I do. Now give me a shirt to wear so we can leave."

Kenshin unsealed one of his usual shirts and handed it to her. He threw it on and buttoned it up. "How's it look?"

"You wear it well." Kenshin said. "It looks fantastic on you." He said with a smile.

"Ah ha...aren't you ever the charmer." Yukari said as they got to their feet. The two walked out of the building to see Negi being chased down by a zanbatou wielding Asuna.

"_**Why does it seem like she unconsciously knows what she's doing?" Ryuujin said.**_

"_Who knows." Kenshin said to the Dragon God._ He looked at Yukari, seeing her laugh at the spectacle, and place his hand at the mid of her back.

"?" She looked over at him. He looked back at her and smiled. Without saying or mouthing anything Yukari knew what Kenshin was saying to her. She smiled back and nodded (1 ). She turned back to Asuna and called out. "Alright Asuna, give her a break it wasn't her fault anyway."

"Hah, fine." Asuna said. "Nobody says anything, got it!"

"Hai hai..." Everyone said.

"Now I think these three should finish up what they started." Haruna said. "Come on everyone lets go."

A while later Kenshin, Negi and Nodoka found themselves at a different building, Kenshin suggested it had a great view of the fireworks, with the added benefit of being out of the tree's magic range. Negi immediately agreed with Nodoka nodding in acceptance.

"Sorry, we wanted to show you a good time, but then all that craziness happened." Negi said.

"Yeah, we royally screwed up." Kenshin said.

"No please, forget about it." Nodoka said.

"That offer from before still stands." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, it's the least we can do." Negi said.

"No please, it's OK." Nodoka said. "Oh, hey it's starting." Nodoka said turning her head out to the distance.

Kenshin and Negi turned their head out to the direction Nodoka gestured to and watched the show. "So beautiful..." Negi said in awe.

Kenshin smiled as he watched it proceed, sneaking an arm around Negi's waist. She immediately stepped in closer to him and laid her hand over his chest.

Nodoka looked over at them smiling. "Say, Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei."

"?" The two looked over at her.

"Do you two have anyone else that you like other than each other?" Nodoka asks.

"...U..Uhm..n-nope not at all!" Kenshin lied.

"No, not at all...!" Negi said trying to dodge the subject.

"Really...I guess when I saw earlier was a sham." Nodoka said.

"What did you see?" Negi asks.

"It kind of seemed to me that Kenshin-Sensei was looking at Yukari-San as someone he loved dearly." Nodoka said.

"Well of course, they are brother and sister." Negi said.

"No, I mean, the two seemed like they were more like lovers who had been together for years, than siblings." Nodoka said. "Like the same way he looks at you Negi-Sensei."

"Uhhm..." Kenshin suddenly found the night sky very interesting.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag." Negi said. Negi quietly explained the situation and Nodoka nodded. "I see...I'm sorry for posing such an embarrassing question." Nodoka said turning her head away. "He certainly seems happier than he was when I met him though. So I guess it's good for him."

"You and Kenshin met before?" Negi asks.

"Hai, it was a couple of years ago, when he came to visit Konoka-San." Nodoka said. "He helped me sort the books in the library, and even talked to me like I was already friends with him. Usually I wouldn't have thought of talking with boys, but for some reason..I felt comfortable around him, albeit a little stuttery." "Then later that night I found him sleeping outside while it was snowing. He was freezing so I offered to cover him up, he turned me down, so to my surprise I pressed my body to his and wrapped him up in my blanket."

Negi glared at Kenshin who had the decency to blush, in embarrassment. "The next morning I woke up back in my dorm, with a note from Kenshin-Sensei explaining what happened." Nodoka said before taking a breath. "I'm really slow, and klutzy, and I can't do many things properly, but ever since I met Kenshin-Sensei and later met Negi-Sensei I feel like I have the strength to try all sorts of things." "Negi-Sensei, seems so grown up and mature, she has the same job as her father and is searching for him. She's really dedicated."

"Nodoka-San...I don't know what to say." Negi said.

"Then Kenshin-Sensei...he would go out of his way to help a complete stranger, even though, his past is riddled with mistreatment from strangers." "He's so kind and considerate of others, even the passing of his father didn't change who he was." "Despite having the pasts both of them do, Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei never give up and never stop trying to help people. Continuing to help people, I've always felt their bravery." Nodoka took another breath and smiled brightly. "I...really love that about the two of them."

Both Negi and Kenshin stared at Nodoka in silence, with flushed cheeks. Nodoka covered her cheeks hiding her own blush. "Oh no...I said it again."

Kenshin shook his head. "It's ok...nothing's happening to us this time." "I..have to ask though, how'd you find out about my past?"

"I've...read your mind a few times on accident." Nodoka said bowing her head. "I'm..sorry."

Kenshin sighed with a smile. "...It's fine...y'know..it really doesn't hurt all that much these days..."

"Maybe, it's because you have Negi-Sensei, Yukari-San, and Miyuki-San supporting you." Nodoka said. Negi smiled and pulled Kenshin into a one armed hug.

"Kenshin told me, that one of his friends commented that he maybe just be destined to have a lot of lovers." Negi said.

"..." Kenshin sighed. "It really makes me look like a perverted lech though. I don't care what people think about it, but it gets annoying to think about sometimes y'know."

"I guess, but...I think Kenshin-Sensei can handle it." Nodoka said with a smile.

"Heh..." Kenshin said with a grin. "Thanks."

Nodoka's cheeks flushed at Kenshin's grin and Negi's smile toward him. "B-By the way, this is a safe area right?"

"Yeah" "It should be." Negi and Kenshin said.

Nodoka smiled through her blush and took out a human shaped piece of paper with her name on it. "Eh? That's one of my shikigami stencils." Kenshin said.

"I learned how to use one from watching you." Nodoka said. She looked around for a moment before quickly activating it. A second Nodoka appeared next to her.

The next second Nodoka and her clone both stepped forward and pressed their lips to Kenshin's and Negi's respectively. Kenshin and Negi stared surprised, not moving. As quickly as it started it ended and the two Nodoka's smiled at their lovers. "Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei, you both made me really happy today. Thank you."

"Eh?" Negi said.

"That..." Kenshin said.

Nodoka and her clone took off. "Anyway that will be your apology so please forget about the inconveniences from earlier."

"Eh...?" Kenshin extended his hand toward Nodoka as she ran away.

"Um..." Negi said.

"Does this mean she's my fourth girlfriend or your first?" Kenshin asks.

"I...don't know..." Negi said missing the fact that Kenshin implied she would have a girlfriend. "I really...don't know."

The pair walked off, feeling confused at how they would handle Nodoka's confession.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Whelp that's the end of the chapter.

Kenshin: Ah...

Chamo: So I suppose Nodoka is haremette number four.

Draconis: I guess. Anyway, I got the date written, even managed to work in a lime and some fluff between Yukari and Kenshin. I think I did good

Anyway, I see you all in the next chapter.

Footnote

(1 ) I know I touched on this later in the chapter, but what I was having Kenshin do was wordlessly tell Yukari he loved her and having her tell him the same.

See ya later

Draconis678 out.


	53. Preliminaries

Draconis: Kenshin are you there?

Kenshin: Huh?

Draconis: Just checking, you look like you were in a daze there for a second.

Kenshin: (rolls his eyes) Whatever.

Draconis: Anyway, lets get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 53

Preliminaries.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

Kenshin and Negi met with Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Miyuki and Yukari. "So wait a sec, this is a time machine?" Asuna said holding Negi's cassiopeia.

"Yeah." Kenshin answered.

"Really? !" Asuna said. "Man I'm still kind of getting used to magic and stuff, but that's really surprising!"

"That's not right. Anee-San told us that it was science, not magic." Chamo said.

Asuna ignored him and looked up at the sky with a lovestruck look in her eyes. "I wanna go to America during the Industrial Revolution!" She gushed.

Miyuki blanched. "Why there?"

Yukari chuckled snidely. "Because she likes old men."

"Well the important thing is we can keep an eye on everything going on in the festival." Setsuna said.

"Besides, the manual states that an average mage can only go back twenty four hours using their magic." Chamo said.

"Eh? That short...that's no fun..." Asuna lamented.

"No Dinosaur Land?" Negi murmured in disappointment.

"Why would you wanna go back there?" Yukari asked. "That's like asking to be eaten."

"If you need to go back a little further I could always use it." Kenshin said. "I'm not exactly the average mage...then again neither is Negi, Yukari, or Miyuki so...take your pick."

"I'll go ahead and use it." Negi said taking the time machine back from Asuna.

"Alright, set the time, the more time we want to move back, the more magic we'll need, so we can't use it as much as we might like." Chamo said.

"Wouldn't it work better with more people?" Konoka asks.

"Maybe, I don't know." Chamo said.

Negi activated the time machine and the area around the group began spinning. "Whoa!" Asuna said.

"Just hang on, it'll be over shortly." Kenshin said.

True to his word the spinning stopped and it was day time again. Kenshin checked his watch. "One Thirty." He said.

"Really?" Yukari said. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Hey Onii-Chan, Onee-Chan, did you two make it to the prelims before we did this?" Miyuki asks.

"No, I got sidetracked by the possessed baka over here." Yukari said gesturing her thumb at Kenshin.

"Eh he he he...sorry." Kenshin said. He looked over and saw a guy get picked off in front of a high school girl. _"Hm...there's only one person with that kind of accuracy..." He looked over at the nearby clock tower and saw someone holding a sniper rifle. "Yep, that's Mana alright." _

"Alright, we're going to the north plaza." Setsuna said. "Kenshin-Sensei, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "And for the love of god don't run into your past selves."

"Hai hai." Konoka and Asuna said.

"That goes for you two as well." Kenshin said turning to Yukari and Miyuki.

"Even if we do, we'll be able to make up some type of B.S excuse." Yukari said with a shrug.

"Whatever." Kenshin said with a similar shrug. "Alright, back to work ladies!" He said clapping twice. Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Miyuki and Yukari left quickly. Leaving Kenshin and Negi alone.

"Kenshin, don't you have a date with Setsuna-San to get to?" Negi asks.

"I'll get to it after the tournament prelims." Kenshin said.

Negi nodded and the two began walking. "Looks like you two are having problems." Said an unknown voice.

Negi jumped while Kenshin closed his eyes. "Hi Mana."

"You knew she was there?" Negi said.

"Please. She'd have to wake up preeeettyyy early in the morning to successfully sneak up on me." Kenshin said turning to Mana. "So how's Mahora's resident mercenary doing?"

"Fine." Mana replied.

"Hey Neesan, we forgot to thank you for helping us back in Kyoto." Chamo said.

"There's no need, Kenshin already did so." Mana said. "And if it means anything I'm sorry about your father. He was a great man." She said to Kenshin.

"Thanks." Kenshin said closing his eyes.

"_What kind of person is Tatsumiya-San?" Negi wondered._

"_**Probably something like what Kenshin used to be." Hottan commented.**_

"_You think so?" Negi asks._

"_**Striking up conversation with me?" Hottan said.**_

"_Don't read too much into it, you're not annoying me right now." Negi replied._

"So Tatsumiya-San, you were hired by the school?" Negi asks.

"Yes, Konoemon-San insisted, it's really quite a boring job, but the pay is decent." Mana said. "I see you two are also trying hard to make your appointments."

"Yep." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"_Tatsumiya-San...even though she's helping me, I feel the same way around as I do when Kenshin gets serious...why the hell do Evangeline and Shin Tatsu-San have me spar him if they both say I'm not ready for him yet?" Negi thought._

"? !" Mana, who had her eyes on a scanner widened her eyes. "Seems there's a student about to confess."

Kenshin and Negi followed Mana up to a clock tower.

"..." Kenshin scanned the area. "You've got potential confessions on your ten, one and two."

"Right." Mana said. She set up a sniper rifle alerting Negi who was about to leave.

She fired three times pegging all three potential confessors. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TATSUMIYA-SAN? !" Negi cried out in fright.

"Negi relax. Mana knows when to not use lethal force, the bullets she just fired were probably all tranquilizers." Kenshin said.

"He's right, but I also dipped them in a poison that will paralyze them until the festival ends." Mana said.

"...you're not helping." Kenshin said narrowing his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to. I don't care much about the confessions themselves. Besides, if you take someone whose unconscious to the medical ward, wouldn't the atmosphere there be better?" Mana asked.

"Ah I see." Negi said. "Wait a second you can't do that!"

"Make up your mind Negi." Kenshin said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh! Come with me!" Negi said grabbing Mana's and Kenshin's wrists and hopping down from the clock tower. Mana pulled out her scanner.

"We've got a potential confession dead ahead." Mana said.

"There, those two children." Kenshin said spotting a boy in a full body bear suit and a girl in a sailor outfit.

"Right." Negi said pulling out a foldable wand. _"Flans Exarmatio!" _

The girl's hat blew away. "What are you doing?" Mana said.

"Ah I see, lift the hat away and make the two kids chase after it until they're out of the danger zone." Kenshin said.

"Yup." Negi said seeing the boy grab the hat and watched the confession go off with out a hitch.

"Hey, Aniki, Aneki." Chamo said holding a scanner.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "I got this." Kenshin said throwing several substitution stencils out to his left and activated them.

The boy and girl in question turned and found a group of acrobats doing an act coming toward them. "Eeeh? !" They took off toward one of the parks, out of the danger zone. While they weren't looking the acrobats all turned into stencils.

"That was...unorthodox." Mana said.

"Heh heh heh." Kenshin chuckled.

"The job didn't say anything about luring people away from the six points of tree magic. I know what it feels like to have to work up the nerve to actually confess to someone, so I didn't want that to go to waste for them." Negi said.

"Ha ha, as expected of the two children of the war heroes, not to mention, one of you is the spitting image of one of the Slayers of Ryuujin when he was younger." Mana said.

"Slayers of Ryuujin?" Negi said.

"She's referring to how I resemble my parent's master." Keenshin said. "He got famous for beating Shin Tatsu twenty years ago."

"_**Hmph." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Stewing on a loss Shin-baka?" Salamander asked._

"_**Bite me." Ryuujin huffed.**_

"_Oook, you're obviously not in a sociable mood." Salamander said._

"Say Tatsumiya-San, why are you doing this if you aren't a mage?" Negi asks. "I thought the underground world was a job for mages."

"Yeah, but given the right layout, plan and ammo, she could decimate most mages." Kenshin commented.

"He's right." Mana said. "But, in all honesty, I used to be the partner of a great mage."

"...EEEH? !" Negi said, her eyes bulging.

"Did I surprise you?" Mana asks. Negi nodded mechanically. "The two of us used to be a part of an NGO called Kanbanurae."

"I remember those guys, they were one of our contacts here in the mundane world." Kenshin said.

"Now that I think about it that's also probably how you found out about me." Mana said. "Anyway this is the man's picture." She said handing Negi a magatama necklace locket. It opened to reveal a picture of a familiar face.

"Is this?" Negi said.

"Yes, he died two years ago." Mana said looking off in the distance with a grim expression.

"Oh, I'm sor-" Negi said.

"You could have fooled me if I hadn't met the guy in the picture recently." Kenshin said rolling his eyes. "That's Serizawa, the Biathalon team captain."

"Oh Kenshin-Sensei I was hoping to have a little fun with her." Mana said taking her necklace back.

"Although...it is curious to see that you have a picture so close to your heart." Kenshin said with a grin. "Are you crushing on him?"

"You're quite perceptive." Mana said reaching over and grabbing Kenshin by the ears. "Then again aren't you the one having girl problems these days."

"Yeah, and you're going to be one of them if you don't take your damned hand off my ears." Kenshin said narrowing his eyes at her. "You should know not to grab feline youkai by the ears unless you're just begging for something sexual."

"Huh?" Negi said.

"You ever scratch a cat behind the ears and watch it roll around on the floor. Doing that to a feline youkai makes them horny." Mana said.

"Jeez." Negi said.

Kenshin took out his scanner.. "Ohhh damn."

"What?" Negi said.

"Oh man, we've been swamped." Mana said. "We've got no time to do this the easy way."

"I agree." Kenshin said seeing a crowd of people. He took out a roll of coins in each hand and joined Mana in the fray.

"? ! !" Negi could only watch as fifteen or twenty people all went flying.

Mana turned and waved. "Sorry! We're just shooting a movie, don't mind us!"

"Negi you need to learn to at least be more assertive during a mission." Kenshin said.

"R-Right." Negi said. "Um, by the way there's one more person."

"Huh?" Kenshin said turned around and seeing someone behind Mana. "Eh? !" He said his mouth gaping. _"Serizawa? !" _

"Ah, Tatsumiya-San, wh..what are you doing here?"

"Se-Serizawa-Taicho." Mana said taken back by his presence.

Serizawa noticed Kenshin behind him and waved. "Anyway, Tatsumiya-San I'm glad I ran into you here right now. I have something I wanna say to you."

"_Oh fuck! He's gonna try to confess and he's gonna get a bullet in his ass for his troubles!" Kenshin thought._

"_Do something then, stupid!" Arika said._

Mana, whose face was flushing, knowing what he wanted to say started to raise her gun when Kenshin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Huh?" She said turning her head to him

"Kenshin?" Serizawa said. Kenshin and Mana disappeared and reappeared to his left. Kenshin placed his hand down on Serizawa's shoulder as well and all three disappeared.

"What just happened?" Negi asks.

"Kenshin's taking them out of the danger zone." Chamo said. "Not sure why."

Kenshin dropped the two near a fountain. "Kenshin, what the hell? !" Serizawa barked. "I gave you advice when you needed it, why are you interrupting me? !"

"If you had said what you needed to, I would have had to shoot a coin into the dead center of your skull." Kenshin said. "Now that you and her are here, go nuts."

"Why?" Serizawa said. Kenshin appeared next to him and whispered something into his ear. "Aaahhh...I see...Ok, no harm no foul." He said with a shrug.

Kenshin walked away. "Alright, Now we're even." He said waving his hand. "Don't mess this up."

Mana watched Kenshin disappear and turned back to Serizawa. "Well...I'm glad that Kenshin did that...even if it did kinda kill the mood."

Mana closed her eyes. "You, needn't repeat what you were about to say."

"I don't?" Serizawa said.

"No, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to..." Mana said.

"Turn me down right?" Serizawa said cutting her off. "Because you think I'm just a normal human?"

"You aren't?" Mana said.

"Not in the least." Serizawa said. "As a matter o' fact I know about you. I know you're a hired gun here in Mahora, working for Konoemon in return for money to keep an orphanage running, I also know your codename, Daddy Long Legs and that you are a half demon."

"Ah..." Mana stared at him, mouth gaping for a moment. "How the hell did you figure that out? !"

"I stole Kenshin's intel on you." Serizawa said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kenshin shouts from a distance.

Serizawa chuckled. "But honestly before coming here I took work as a demon hunter." "I needed the money so I asked Konoemon to hire me on as part of the defense force." "So I'm the furthest thing from a normal human."

"I see..." Mana said. "Well...let's just see where it goes, OK?"

Serizawa grins. "I'll take it! Also, I know you don't have much free time, so...want to do something after the festival?"

"Sure, why not." Mana said with a small smile.

"Ok, see you then." Serizawa said with a wave and leaving.

He ran into Kenshin on the way out. "Thanks Kenshin." He said.

"No problem." Kenshin said holding out his fist.

Serizawa smacked his fist against Kenshin's. "Just so you know, she wants a strong man." Kenshin said. "Be sure you can keep up with her."

"Yeah, I know." Serizawa said.

Kenshin disappeared and rejoined Negi. "What was that all about?" Negi asked.

"I owed that guy Serizawa, one." Kenshin said.

"Hey! Kenshin-niisan, Negi-nee! I was wondering where you were." Kenshin turned to find Kotarou.

"Oh fuck." Kenshin moaned in frustration.

"Oh Kenshin." Negi said with a smile.

"So Kenshin, you finally ready to stop worrying about women and duke it out like men?" Kotarou said.

"Actually no, and trust me, the more time I spend not fighting you, is more time I could use hoping you find a damn hobby." Kenshin said.

"Fighting is my hobby!" Kotarou barked.

"Of course." Kenshin said making a pistol with his fingers and firing into his temple. "Negi, can you just blast me with Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens at point blank. I won't even try to defend myself."

"Ah! Of course not!" Negi said smacking him over the head.

"Ah ha, Kenshin-niisan, just admit you like fighting." Kotarou said with a small grin.

"I do like fighting." Kenshin said. "But I don't make it my whole damned life like you do!" "For fucks sake man get another hobby or get a girlfriend."

"No way man! I'm a lone wolf!" Kotarou said.

"You act pretty weird whenever we're around Chizuru-San." Negi suggested.

"That has nothing to do with Chizuru-neesan!" Kotarou said.

"Sure it doesn't." Kenshin said with a knowing smirk.

"It doesn't!" Kotarou said.

"Oh how upset Miyuki will probably be..." Kenshin said in a mock dramatic tone. "..when I tell her the real reason you turned her down is because you're into busty women."

Negi stroked her chin in thought. "Poor Miyuki-San, her first love had standards she couldn't meet."

"Will you two shut the fuck up? !" Kotarou snapped.

"Only if you cram a sock in it about fighting." Kenshin said.

"Fine." Kotarou said.

"Good, now Negi and I still have some rounds to make before heading to the tournament prelims." Kenshin said. "You can come with us to help us finish faster or just make sure we don't chicken out on the tournament."

"Fine." Kotarou said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Kenshin and Negi walked ahead only to feel someone bump into their backs. They turned around and found Yue.

"Oh..." Negi said.

"Crap..." Kenshin finished.

"Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei, with Kotarou-San?" Yue said, surprise evident in her voice. "Didn't I just see the two of you walking off with Nodoka? !" She grabbed their wrists. "Hey Nodoka over...here..." She said her shout dying out into a quiet voice as she saw Nodoka, with Negi and Kenshin. "Wait a second, this is like the Kyoto trip where a bunch of clones were running around." Yue grabbed Kenshin by the collar of his shirt glaring. "Did you make clones of you and Negi-Sensei and had them go with Nodoka? !"

"Yue-San, calm down please! We'll explain, they're really us as well!" Negi said.

"So both of them are real then?" Yue said. "That makes no sense!"

"Goddammit..." Kenshin said grabbing Yue's wrist. "Come with me."

Yue, Negi and Kotarou followed Kenshin to an outdoor cafe. "A...Time Machine?" Yue asked.

"Yup." Kenshin said.

"Is it real?" Yue asks.

"Yeah, if the fact that Negi and I are in two places at once is any indication." Kenshin said.

"It was a gift from Chao-San for helping her out. It's not magic, but high tech science." Negi said.

"Yeah, no kidding on the high tech part." Kenshin said.

"_No kidding, the Time Goddess would be very interested in that little trinket." Yama said._

"So anyway how did the date with Nodoka go?" Yue asks.

"Date, with Nodoka?" Kotarou said. "You mean that mind reader chick?"

"I-It wasn't r-really a date, we just walked around the festival." Negi said.

"No, it was a date." Yue and Kenshin said.

"In any case...it kind a turned into a disaster halfway through." Kenshin said slumping his shoulders.

"Really? So business as usual for you then?" Yue asked with a small teasing grin. "Did you two enjoy it though?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun in spite of the disaster." Kenshin said.

"_**Even if you got denied because your makeout session with Yukari was interrupted?" Ryuujin asks.**_

"_Makeout session was part of the fun." Kenshin replied to Ryuujin._

"I see. That's good." Yue said.

Kotarou leaned back. "Geez, you got hung up on some boring women Kenshin-niisan? How dumb."

Negi glared at Kotarou. "Gee Kotarou, maybe I should go tell Imouto and Kaachan about your comment." Kenshin said. "See how they'd like it."

"Besides, you should keep quite, as this has nothing to do with you." Yue said.

"Nothing to do with me? ! Of course it does! I haven't decided whether Kenshin, Negi or I is the winner yet." Kotarou said.

"I declare Negi the winner, just so I can piss you off." Kenshin said taking a drink of tea.

"Shut it Cat man!" Kotarou said glaring at Kenshin

"Why don't you try and make me mutt?" Kenshin said glaring back at him, unfolding his ears.

Kotarou growled at Kenshin who hissed back like a cat would. _"Shouldn't you try and stop him?" Arika asks Ryuujin._

"_**Cats hate dogs and vice virsa, I'm kinda surprised his sister even fell for him at all." Ryuujin said. **_

"Will you two cool it?" Yue said smacking books over both their heads. "Sorry for hitting your boyfriend Negi-Sensei."

"Don't worry about it." Negi said waving her off.

"You know, one of you is going to end up giving me a concussion." Kenshin said rubbing his head.

"Now, I wanted to say this to you earlier, but you take things like winning and losing too seriously. Honestly I don't think someone like you could ever be truly strong." Yue said making Kotarou's mouth gape. "Furthermore, not knowing what love is, is the same as not knowing true strength, you cannot think of love as being stupid."

Kotarou fell on his hands and knees shell shocked. Negi clapped. "That was very good Yue-San."

"Not only that, she's completely right too." Kenshin said stroking his chin with a fond smile.

"Thanks, it was my grandfather who said it." Yue said.

"OK, but how in the end are you supposed to protect the one you love? Being strong is everything to a man!" Kotarou shouts getting in Yue's face.

"Ok, then what comes after strength?" Yue asks. "Is it to cling desperately to the throne of the strongest?" Yue asks. "No one person can gain infinite knowledge, nor infinite strength, those who try will hit a limit and being seeing their own weaknesses, and if you cannot see the weaknesses in your own strength then it makes no difference to anything, then a contest a strength becomes nothing more than something similar to kids comparing their own heights."

Kotarou babbled, trying to think of an argument before taking off. "I don't understand that stuff moron!"

Kenshin laughed. "Ha ha ha! He couldn't win the argument so he took off! Amazing!"

Yue meanwhile was thinking over what she just did. _"I got into an argument with someone like that...?" _

"That was good, Yue-San." Negi said. "He needed that."

"No kidding, say where do I sign up for the philosophy club? I could just start destroying his arguments like you did." Kenshin said.

"That's not the point of philosophy and besides, club sign ups have been closed for months." Yue said.

"Aww man." Kenshin moaned, disappointed.

"Well, I gotta get changed for the ceremony at the juice department." Yue said. "I'll take my leave."

"Actually, Yue-San..." Negi said. "If it's not too much trouble, if you have some free time, could you stay with us."

"Yeah, so we don't chance running into...ourselves." Kenshin said.

"Huh...?" Yue said, surprised by the request.

About half an hour later the three, plus an ermine were on a steamboat. Yue was wearing a black and white dress with a mob cap on. Kenshin stretched his arms. "Aahh man the wind feels nice out here."

The three were silent for awhile. _"Aah, we left the festival, even if there's nothing to say, this is the first time I've actually been alone with the two of them." Yue thought glance at Kenshin and Negi._

Kenshin glanced over at her. _"She looks like she doesn't have anything to talk about, and she seems tired." "Maybe we shouldn't have asked her to come out here." Kenshin thought._

Similar thoughts were on Negi's mind as she thought of something to talk about. "Oh! That's right, there's something I wanted to show you Negi-Sensei." Yue said.

"Oh?" Negi and Kenshin said.

"Yes." Yue said taking out a foldable wand. _"Practe Bigi Nar: Ardescat." She intoned making a small flame ignite on the end of her wand._

"Eeeh? !" Negi exclaimed.

"Huh." Kenshin said stroking his chin with a curious look on his face.

"That's great Yue-San!" Negi said.

"Thanks, I practice every day." Yue said.

"Not to diminish the quality of your achievement, but the air around Mahora is saturated with magic right now." Kenshin said. "You did good to come this far in just a month and a half, but you had some help."

"Really?" Yue said. "I picked up some other spells as well." "Here watch." _"Practe Bigi Nar: Vente." _

A wind kicked up making hers skirt up as well as the skirts of a few girls that had just come to their side of the boat.

Negi shoved her skirt down and glared at Kenshin. "You saw...nothing."

Kenshin did a button pressing motion. "Deleted." He snapped his fingers, using Sylph's power to make the wind die down. Negi sighed. "Let me go around and wipe people's memory really quick." She said leaving with Chamo.

Kenshin and Yue sat down on a bench. "So you've practice for about three hours a day?"

"Yes." Yue said, still a little embarrassed about the previous incident.

"Don't sweat what happened too much, to be a mage...you gotta be kind of immodest." Kenshin said. "Cause, especially if you're a woman, the first thing the mage will likely go for is stripping you of your weapon, or your clothes."

"Are they perverted?" Yue asks.

"Some are." Kenshin said. "But most are just looking to avoid a fight by any means necessary." "Anyway, you need to be as cautious with your homework as you are with your training, the resort is open to you y'know." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"S-Sorry." Yue said in an abashed tone.

"So...uhm Yue." Kenshin said looking up.

"Yes?" Yue asked.

"Do..you have anyone you like?" Kenshin asks.

"Eh? !" Yue said her face flushing immediately. "Wha...What are you saying I don't...!"

"It's about Nodoka." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Yue said calming down almost instantly. "Did something bad happen on yours and Negi-Sensei's date?"

Kenshin waved his hands dismissively. "No no no, nothing bad happened, but I kinda feel most comfortable talking about this with you." He cleared his throat. "The truth is, Nodoka confessed to us, and kissed us both."

"Eh...?" Yue said until she realized just what he said. "EEEEHHHHH? ! !"

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Is that so?" Yue said. _"You actually did it Nodoka!" She thought._

Kenshin sighed. "I'm not sure how we can face her this time."

"Don't you two like Nodoka, Kenshin-Sensei?" Yue asks.

"It's not that." Kenshin said. "It's just...well...I've already been in a similar situation like this one, and...it nearly caused me and Negi to break up." He said leaving out the the person he and Negi were in the situation with, Kenshin was now dating as well. "To be honest, between training, and being Negi's assistant and boyfriend my time kind of gets worn thin."

"...Yes, that's the situation." Yue said. "You would, also be in a student teacher relationship, so if neither of you reply until Nodoka graduates, then it won't matter."

"?" Kenshin glanced over at her curiously. "Isn't that rude to Nodoka though?"

"_Eh...Wh-What am I...saying?" Yue thought. _"I don't think Nodoka will being hoping for a reply any time soon." She said.

"_What's going on? ! Why can't I stop myself? !" Yue thought. "As her friend, I should be encouraging Kenshin-Sensei to have her and Negi-Sensei give her a proper reply!" _

"Besides, I don't think Nodoka is all that hung up for a reply." Yue said. _"No wait...considering the situation Kenshin-Sensei himself is in...this is actually suitable advice." She thought._

"I think that Nodoka would be upset if she found out you were worrying about this." Yue said. "Right now, you should just step back and talk things over with Negi-Sensei before you do anything."

"...Yeah, I guess you're right." Kenshin said. "Just the kind of answer I'd expect from Yue." He said with a chuckle. "That's a load off my mind." He said getting to his feet. "I'm gonna go find Negi." He starts walking away when he stopped. "Oh, and Yue."

"Yes?" Yue asked.

"Thanks." Kenshin said smiling at her.

"...!" Yue extended her hand toward Kenshin's back as he continued walking away. _"It...It can't be..." She thought. "Why...Why do I...feel so relieved that Nodoka didn't move any further with Kenshin-Sensei and Negi-Sensei...?" "Don't tell me...I..!" _

_(flashback)_

_Two months ago._

It was night time at the Arashiyama hotel, during the Kyoto trip. During the kissing labyrinth game Kazumi and Chamo set up Yue had run into Kenshin's clone that he had left behind while he bolted to Eishun's.

Kenshin waved. "Hello, Yue." He greeted with a smile.

"Perfect timing Kenshin-Sensei, come with me." Yue said pulling Kenshin into Group Five's room.

"Ah...Nodoka-San's asleep..." Kenshin said his smile widening slightly. "This IS perfect timing isn't it. I have something I needed to speak with you about privately."

"Eh? What is it?" Yue asks.

"Well..it's kinda difficult for me to say...but I thought about it over and over and...I." Kenshin said stepping toward her.

"...? !" Yue's face flushed deeply.

"May I...kiss you, Yue?" Kenshin said leaning into her.

"Eh..Wh...Wha...Kenshin-Sensei?" Yue stammered out stepping back. Kenshin stepped forward and she stepped back again tripping over a sleeping Nodoka.

Kenshin was on top of her instantly. "May I...?" He asked in a toneless voice.

"...I..I had you misjudged Kenshin-Sensei, Nodoka confessed to you and Negi-Sensei, but you come after me instead, what would Negi-Sensei say if she saw you like this? !"

"Gomen ne...it's just because I want to kiss you, Yue..." Kenshin said

"_...This can't be right...Kenshin-Sensei can't actually...no! This is way too sudden! I have a good opinion of Kenshin-Sensei and Negi-Sensei, but I've done nothing to attract the former's attention." Yue thought, her mind and her heart racing. "Compared to Negi-Sensei and the others in the class there is nothing especially cute about me, and my body is underdeveloped and I'm way shorter than him! I only come up to his neck!" _

"_Even if I did suppose that Kenshin-Sensei did like me, why is he choosing to do this now? After Nodoka's confession! No! I don't want to like Sensei if he's like that! Is he putting this on, or is this a trap laid by Kazumi? !"_

Yue tried to back away. "We can't do this! Nodoka is...!"

Kenshin's hand moved to the back of Yue's head bringing her face up to his, locking eyes with her, their lips less than an inch apart. There was no way for Yue to escape. _"No, this isn't right, he's taken already, and Nodoka likes him, but he looks so..." _

Yue lowered her hands and decided to let it happen, just so it would be over, when her hand grabbed a book. _"Huh?" She thought._ On instinct she uppercutted Kenshin with the book sending him flying out of the door. She got up to see him, gone. "Where'd he go...?" Yue asked with narrowed eyes.

_(Flashback End)_

"_Don't tell me I actually wanted him to do that!" Yue thought. "Why do I feel so relieved about this? ! Didn't I just do something unforgivable? ! What am I stupid? !" Yue thought. "Aaahh! I can't lie to myself anymore, I can try to suppress it, but it's no use! I've been working hard to learn magic, but wasn't that just to take a step into that fantasy world? !" _

"You like Aniki, don't ya Yuecchi?" She turned around to find Chamo smoking a cigarette.

"? !" Yue stepped back. "Ch-Ch-Chamo-San wh-when did you...? !"

"Suppressing your own feelings for a friend like that? That really is noble of you, not mention the feelings you have are really out of nowhere." Chamo said with a knowing grin.

"Wha? ! Oh no no no!" Yue said waving her arms. "You've gotten it all wrong!"

"It's no use, us ermine spirits are keen on reading people's feelings." Chamo said. He pulled out a scroll and edited it. "Right now your development of feelings for him is best!"

"Uuuwha! Please don't say anything!" Yue whined.

"However." Chamo said with a snide chuckle. "Reply after graduation? How underhanded of you..."

"...Ah...Ehh..." Yue turned heel and starting running. "I have to go tell Kenshin-Sensei to reply immediately!"

"Relax." Chamo said wrapping his tail around her ankle tripping her up. "You actually made the right move."

"...I...I did?" Yue asked.

"Yeah, you've fallen into a love triangle...that's really a love...whatever you wanna call it when you look at it with a broader viewpoint, but if you try to force the confession it won't have a good result." Chamo said. "Besides, Kenshin-Aniki's future kind of dark, it's best if you all step back and think about this for a moment." "People like Negi-Aneki have already decided that they'll stand by him, but...there really is no reason for normal girls to."

"What kind of person is Kenshin-Sensei?" Yue asks.

"That's not something I can answer." Chamo said. "I'll just say that someone like him, is out of place here in Mahora, come to think of it, so is Yukari-Aneki."

"Chamo-San." Yue said.

"Yeah?" Chamo said.

"..Th-Thanks." Yue said getting to her feet.

"Uh huh." Chamo said. "I'm a dirty old man at heart, but I'm not adverse to lending young'uns like you some advice from time to time." Yue nodded with a small smile and extended her hand letting the ermine climb up.

"Everything OK over here?" Yue turned around to find Negi and Kenshin walking up to them. "We heard someone fall from the other end of the ship...well...Kenshin did anyway."

"I tripped, but I'm fine." Yue said.

"Well, we need to be getting to the tournament prelims after this." Kenshin said. "You have anything planned?" He asked Yue.

"Nothing special is going on before 8'o clock." Yue answered.

"Then why not come with us?" Negi offered.

"Erm...O...OK." Yue said.

The ship pulled in and the three disembarked. Yue walked forward while Kenshin and Negi asked Chamo why Yue looked so tired. _"I'm sorry Nodoka, but...this wasn't intentional." She thought looking up at the sky. _

The three walked up to another cafe, after finding out the tournament had been delayed. They were enjoying a quiet outing when Kotarou rushed up to them. "Hey Kenshin, Negi!"

"What Kotarou?" Kenshin said with a tone of disinterest.

"Kenshin." Negi said turning her head toward him with a small glare, telling him not to start anything. "Anyway, what is it Kotarou-San?"

"The World Tree just glew a second ago, did someone confess?" Kotarou asks.

"? !" Kenshin and Negi froze, remembering what happened with the date with Nodoka. "U-Uhm...Th-That should be taken care here shortly." Kenshin said.

"Y-Yeah!" Negi said nervously. "So don't worry about it."

"Alright, if you say so." Kotarou said. "So what about the tournament, shouldn't it have started."

"Got delayed." Kenshin said.

"Ah." Kotarou said.

"Tournament?" Yue asks.

Negi handed her a pamphlet. "Yeah, there's a tournament going on during the festival, I heard Ku-Fei-San won last year."

"I've never heard of a tournament, particularly one of a fighting nature going on during the Mahora festival." Yue said. "There is one in Autumn that Ku Fei-San usually dominates, but the main focus of the festival is quiz games and pageants as far as money prizes go. One quiz game has a prize of one million to two million yen."

"Kenshin." Negi said glaring as he noticed Kenshin sneaking off.

"What? !" Kenshin moaned. "I wanna go get the money!"

"The entries for the game have already closed." Yue said.

"Fuck." Kenshin cursed under his breath.

"So anyway, I don't think you should get your hopes up for the competitor's level of ability." Yue said.

"Aww man!" Kotarou whined. "What are the chances of me finding more competition other than Kenshin, Yukari, Negi and Kenshin's mother? !"

"Eh, a hundred thousand yen is a lot of money to me." Chamo said.

"Well let's go down there anyway and get qualified." Negi said. "Just being able to fight one of us should be enough, Kotarou-San."

"Fine..." Kotarou said dejectedly.

The group walked toward the designated area for the competition. "Huh?" Kenshin said. "Change of location. To the the Tatsumiya Shrine?"

"Where's that?" Negi asks

"Hang on, follow me." Kenshin said sweeping Yue off her feet much to her chargin.

"H-Hey Kenshin-Sensei, put me do!" Yue yelped as Kenshin leaped up onto a roof and led Kotarou and Negi to a shrine with a large crowd of people in front of it.

"Is this the right place?" Kotarou said.

"Yeah, I help Mana clean this place from time to time." Kenshin said.

"What's going on over here?" Negi said walking up to the crowd. "E-EH? !"

"What?" Kotarou said looking at what Negi was looking at. "WHOA? !"

"What's the big fuss?" Kenshin asks seeing the listed prize money. "Total prize money for victor..." His eyes widened excitedly. "T-T-Ten M-Million? !" He pumped his fist up in the air. "SCORE!"

"_Is it just me or is Kenshin obsessed with money?" Arika asks._

"_**Dragons love treasure." Ryuujin said. "It's part of their nature, for some it's more readily ignored."**_

"What are you cheering about? I'm taking home that cash!" Kotarou said.

"Like fuckin' hell you are!" Kenshin retorted. "That cash prize is all mine!"

"Let's find that out right now then." Kotarou said shooting toward Kenshin.

"Alright then!" Kenshin said doing the same.

As soon as the two got close to one another, a figure appeared in between Kenshin and Kotarou and shoved them both back. "Save it for the tournament boys."

"Whatever you say KaaChan." Kenshin said waving his hand.

"Good, nice to see you're complying." Hikari said turning toward him.

"What are you idiots doing?" Kenshin turned his head finding Yukari, Konoka, Setsuna and Asuna walking up to them.

"Yo." Kenshin said waving at them. "I was wondering when you'd show."

"Ha ha..." Yukari said. "What's this?" She said seeing the prize money listed. "Eh? ! Ten Million? !"

"What? !" Asuna said looking at it herself. "Oh man if I got my hands on that I'd be able to cover all my expenses easily! I wouldn't need to work that paper route any more." Asuna said.

"Why don't you enter too Asuna-San?" Setsuna asks. "You could do well."

"Yeah, it seems someone swooped in and bought the rights to the tournament this year." Chamo said.

"Strange." Setsuna said.

"Well well, it's no longer a small tournament anymore, that's great." Yue said with a smile.

"Yeah! Now I'll show you what a man in battle looks like!" Kotarou said pointing at Yue.

"You shouldn't talk to girls like that Kotarou-kun."

Kotarou turned around. "Eh? ! What are you doing here Natsumi-Neechan? !"

"Nice fairy outfit." Yukari commented.

"I came here after finding the place to cheer you on Kotarou-kun." Natsumi said. "Chizu-nee and Atsuki-nee are coming later on too."

"EH? !" Kotarou yelped.

"Hey Kotarou, we're going in without you." Negi called out.

"Crap!" Kotarou said. "Sorry Natsumi-nee I gotta go."

The entrants filed into a large area with many martial arts rings built around it. "A lot of competition." Kenshin said looking around.

Meanwhile Kazumi walked up onto a stage. "Students of Mahora and visitors from outside the school welcome to the resurrection of the Mahora Budokai!" "Thank you to those that have gathered on such short notice." "As seen outside, the winning prize money is ten million yen!"

Setsuna had a pamphlet and was looking it over when she noticed something and ran over to Kenshin and Yue, the latter whom had Chamo perched on her head. "Chamo, Kenshin, the person that bought this event, it's!"

"She already told me." Kenshin said keeping his eyes on the stage.

"Hey that's...!" Chamo said.

"Now then, let's hear the opening speech from the person who bought the event!" Kazumi said as someone walked up behind her dressed in chinese robes. "The most popular student in Mahora and owner of the Chao Bao Zi, Chao Lingshen!"

"Ni Hao." Chao greeted

Astonished murmurs washed throughout the crowd. Setsuna, Negi and Asuna turned to Kenshin. "You knew?"

"Yep." Kenshin said taking out a joint and holding it in his mouth.

"I bought the rights to this tournament for one reason, that no matter if you're from the outer or inner world...I want to see your skills in action." "Around 20 years ago, this tournament was used to allow beings of the inner world to test their skills against one another. However, due to all the developments in video and picture cameras. The tournament entry rate sharply declined." Chao said. "So I plan to resurrect the most exciting tournament in the world, the Mahora Budokai!" "All lethal projectiles and blades our forbidden, as are curses!" "All other techniques are OK as long as they follow this two rules!"

Kenshin looked down at his blades. "Meh. Not this time I guess." He said sealing them away.

"Also don't worry, no one will believe anything supernatural if there is no video evidence, so there is a jammer in place that will short circuit all video cameras and picture cameras." Chao said. "Those from the inner world can go all out and those from the outer world can learn what it is for themselves."

"Man, things are starting to get interesting." Kenshin turned finding Serizawa and Mana, accompanied by Kaede and Ku Fei.

"You're entering Serizawa?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah, why not?" Serizawa said with a grin.

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Eh? !" Negi said. "Kaede-San, Ku Fei-San, Mana-San, you're all entering? !"

"For ten million? Yes, I sure am." Mana said.

"I just wanna test my skills." Kaede said.

"All the strong competitors, you betcha!" Ku Fei exclaimed.

"Alright!" Kotarou whooped.

"Kotarou-San aren't you worried? !" Negi said.

"Ho, as a challenger I am very satisfied. I will not lose." Kotarou said with a smirk as the Narutaki twins pulled on his ears.

"Until you fight me, at which point I'll proceed to beat your ass into the ground." Kenshin quipped.

Hikari placed her hand down on Kenshin's shoulder. "I wouldn't be so over confident Ken-Chan, what if we fight first?"

Kenshin turned to Hikari with a confident grin. "We'll just see then won't we?"

"Hm hm hm, just like Shishou and your father." Hikari said with a small laugh. "But, you're going to need more than bluster to beat me." She said getting in his face, smirking. "If you lose you remember our deal, right?"

"Yup." Kenshin said. He turned his head to find the Evangeline had arrived and was telling Negi the same thing. Scaring her and Kotarou lifeless in the process. "So, how's Miyuki?"

"She's fine." Hikari said backing away. "Didn't you just come back form the future anyway?"

"You know about that?" Kenshin asks.

"Yukari told me after I ran into her twice in the course of about three minutes." Hikari said. "Really confusing."

"I'll say." Kenshin said. He turned his head. "Oh hey Takamichi, you entering too?"

"Yes." Takamichi said. "Maybe we might get paired up."

"Maybe." Kenshin said with a shudder.

"You're nervous about fighting him, but not me?" Hikari asks.

"Takamichi and don't match up well together...then again...I haven't dueled him since I started training with the spirits." Kenshin said.

"By the way, eleven years ago two men fought to a draw in this very tournament's finals, even though it had dwindled." Chao said. "These two warrior's names were Nagi Springfield." Negi's eyes widened at this. "And Ryuushin Kuroshi." Kenshin's and Yukari's eyes widen. "If anyone at all has heard of them or is related to the two, please do your best."

"Is that true?" Negi asked Takamichi.

"Hm, yes it is, they were on their way to Kyoto to visit Eishun." Takamichi said. "I believe Kenshin was being watched by friends of theirs at the time."

Negi clenched her fist. _"Father was here, dueling against Ryuushin-San." _

"Kenshin! Yukari!" Negi called out.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"What's up?" Yukari asked.

Negi extended her hand. "Let us meet in the tournament finals. I don't care which of you I see standing across from me."

Kenshin smirked. "For the time being, let's not think of each other as lovers, OK Negi?" He said placing his hand on top of hers.

"Heh." Yukari said smacking her hand down on top of Kenshin's. "May the best fighter win."

"Sorry, but I'm not getting left out of this conversation." Kotarou said smacking his hand down on top of Yukari's.

"We'll see." Negi said.

Hikari smiled standing next to Yue. "Those children of mine...always focused on surpassing Ryuu-kun and I."

"Negi-Sensei too, when she isn't focusing on her job, or on Kenshin-Sensei, her gaze is always transfixed on her father's back, isn't it?" Yue asks.

"That's exactly right." Hikari said looking down at Yue. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Tsuki Hikari."

Yue turned to Hikari and shook her hand. "Ayase Yue." She narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?" Hikari asks.

"That body of yours...is really unfair." Yue said with a sigh.

"Hm hm hm." Hikari patted Yue on the head. "You'll grow into your body eventually."

"Alright! Everyone come up and draw a lot, from there you will all fight until two people remain in each ring!" Kazumi said. "When all the lots have been drawn we will begin!"

Mana, Ku Fei and Serizawa got lot D. "Well Ku Fei, it looks like I might not have to fight you."

"Aw man..." Serizawa said disappointed with his luck.

"...I wouldn't be so sure about that Mana." The three turned to find Kenshin walking up to them.

"Kenshin-Sensei, did you get Lot D as well-aru?" Ku Fei asks.

"I sure did." Kenshin said flashing his draw lot card.

"Alright!" Serizawa said running over to Kenshin. "What do ya say, you take the blonde I'll take Mana?"

"Actually I was thinking of eliminating you first!" Kenshin said grabbing Serizawa by the arm and tossing him toward the edge of the ring. Serizawa caught himself before he flew out.

"Oo! A sneaky near elimination by Contestant Kenshin!" Kazumi announced.

"That's legal? !" Serizawa said.

"I was the last guy to draw a lot." Kenshin said with a smirk.

As for the other pairings. Negi was alone. Kotarou was paired with Kaede. Asuna and Setsuna who also decided to compete were paired together, and Yukari and Hikari were paired together.

"Well well, looks like we won't have to fight." Yukari said stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Well that's fine with me." Hikari said with a shrug.

Negi looked around. "Oh boy...a bunch of huge men, just what I wanted." She said under her breath in sarcasm.

A man in a cloak appeared behind Negi. "Don't worry, with your training you won't lose."

"!" Kenshin's Yukari's and Hikari's eyes widened sensing in Negi's group's direction.

"_Well...we're screwed." Yukari thought._

"_What is he doing here?" Hikari thought._

"_Whelp, so much for that ten million." Kenshin thought with a dejected sigh._

"Well well." Mana said extending her arms holding two rolls of coins.. "I guess we'll have to fight after all Ku Fei."

"Aw man-aru." Ku Fei said.

"Alright Kenshin, if that's how you wanna play...I'm game!" Serizawa said taking out two air soft pistols.

"Hey! Are those legal? !" Kenshin said pointing at him.

"I asked the redhead announcer, she and Miss Moneybags said it wasn't lethal." Serizawa said. "So yes, they are."

"Gee, if I had known that I'd have brought mine." Mana said

"Sorry Mana, I didn't know till just now." Serizawa said.

"It's fine." Mana said.

"Well, so long as we're using non lethal weaponry here." Kenshin said reaching behind his back and taking out his zanbatou bokken.

One of the other competitors ran toward Serizawa only for him to aim his pistol at the man's head and firing. A BB bullet hit the man in the forehead and he hit the floor snoring.

"What the?" Kenshin said.

"Sleeping agent that works it way in as soon as it makes contact with the skin." Serizawa said. "Shit's expensive as all hell, but it comes in handy." "He'll wake up in half an hour."

"I see." Kenshin said. His eyes snapped over and shot a coin into the path of Mana's coin that was about to hit Ku Fei. He walked over to Ku Fei keeping his eyes on Serizawa and Mana. "Hey Ku Fei. Wanna team up with me?"

"With you-aru?" Ku Fei said.

"Yeah, I need you to keep Mana off my back." "She's got no guns right now, but she's still a marksman." Kenshin said. "I'll make sure Serizawa isn't bothering you."

"Deal-aru." Ku Fei said.

Kenshin nodded and raised his bokken blocking bullets from Serizawa. "Hey Kenshin, what about the rest of these shmucks?" Serizawa said.

"Ku Fei, grab on to me." Kenshin said.

"Wha?" Ku Fei said with a blush.

"Just do it." Kenshin said.

"O-OK-aru." Ku Fei said wrapping her arms around Kenshin's waist.

"_Alright Sylph, do your thing." Kenshin said to the wind spirit._

"_You got it! Here we gooo!" Sylph said as a massive burst of wind shot out from Kenshin and knocked all the other competitors from the ring._

"Oh my! Contestant Kenshin just eliminated all the other competitors aside from Contestants Ku Fei, Tatsumiya and Serizawa!" Kazumi announced.

"What the hell? ! He did that? !" One of the other competitors shouts.

"Sorry fellas." Kenshin said with a grin. "I'm one of the ones from the 'inner world'."

Kenshin looked over at Serizawa who narrowed his eyes wistfully. "Always a flare for the dramatic, aren't ya Kenshin?"

"You know it." Kenshin said. He turned his head. "You...can let go now."

"Huh?" Ku Fei said. "Oh...S-Sorry."

Kenshin chuckled. "It's OK."

Kenshin shot toward his left shielding himself from bullets. He lowered his bokken to see Serizawa reloading and shot a flurry of coins at him. "Shit!" Serizawa said ducking down and jumping to his left.

Kenshin shot toward him slashing his bokken downward. Serizawa got to a kneel and and raised his hands up blocking the slash with the butts of his air soft guns. "Nice try Kenshin."

"Heh, I know, but you know that these plastic toys can't take this abuse for long." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Heh, and they're not going to!" Serizawa said shoving Kenshin's bokken upward and sweeped Kenshin's legs out from under him.

"Whoa!" Kenshin said as his back hit the floor. Serizawa got to his feet and aimed both pistols at Kenshin's head.

"Heh heh, The End." Serizawa said.

Kenshin's legs shot up and separated Serizawa's arms as he fired making one of his bullet's fly toward Mana. "Mana!" Serizawa said. "Gah!" He yelped as Kenshin shot a coin into his forehead.

Mana shot a coin at Serizawa's bullet knocking it down. "Watch where you're firing Serizawa."

"S-Sorry." Serizawa said. He dodged as Kenshin slammed his bokken into the space he was just occupying. "Whoa Kenshin watch where you're swing that thing!"

"I don't think...I will!" Kenshin said slashing the broadside at Serizawa's ribs. Serizawa vanished. "What?"

Two fingers jammed into Kenshin's eyes. "Fuck!" He said jumping back. He started clawing at his eyes. "Damn, I can't see."

"Itching powder." Serizawa said stripping off a pair of gloves he was wearing. "It'll wear off in about five minutes, by which you'll be taking a nap." Serizawa said aiming his gun at Kenshin who was moving around trying to anticipate his next shot. "Come on, come on...hold still."

"_Alright Kenshin, you can't see...do what you usually do in these situations." Kenshin said stopping, and taking a deep breath. "Time to rely on my Zatoichi training." _

"I'm impressed you can ignore the itching powder, but it's still over." Serizawa said firing off his pistols.

"..." Kenshin dodged toward the left twisting his bokken's handle around and pulling out at smaller wooden bokken, shaped like a nodachi.

"What? !" Serizawa shouts firing at him again.

"!" Kenshin rolled out of the way and shot toward him again.

"Damn!" Serizawa jumped back and fired again. Like before Kenshin dodged and continued his mad dash toward the biathalon captain. _"What's with him? ! He can't see, but he's dodging all of my bullets? !" _He fired at Kenshin again. This time the red haired dual breed slid under the bullet and upon getting to Serizawa, kicked him in the chest sending him toward the edge of the ring. Serizawa climbed to his feet. "How...?"

Kenshin smirked. "You ever hear of the Blind Samurai?"

"He developed a style that allowed him to fight, without the use of his eyes." Serizawa said.

"Yes. This is because the loss of his eyesight, made his other senses go to superhuman levels." Kenshin said. "So when you blinded me, you only made me stronger."

Serizawa looked over and saw Mana firing multiple coins into Ku Fei. "Damn, Mana's really going to town on the blonde girl." (A/N: Mana and Ku Fei's fight goes the same as it did in the Manga)

"Hm?" Kenshin looked over at them. Serizawa fired a bullet at Kenshin's skull. Kenshin jerked his head out of the way.

Serizawa noticed Kenshin's ears twitch as he did so. _"Hmm...he's hearing my shots and then anticipating when to dodge, then these are of no use to me," He thought putting his pistols away. _

He picked up a few of the littered coins from Mana's fight and held them in his hand as he would a roll of coins. He flicked one toward Kenshin, pegging him successfully. "Gah!" Kenshin yelped.

"Ha!" Serizawa said.

"You bastard. When did you pick up Rakansen?" Kenshin said.

"Come now Kenshin, you aren't gonna show me a new trick involving long range fighting and not expect me not pick it up." Serizawa said.

"Funny guy..." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"_Hey Kenshin-Chan, Gnomey wants to know if you want her to help you." Sylph said._

"_Just keep your power around my heart Gnome, I want this to be a fair fight." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin dodged to the right and slowly came toward Serizawa.

"_Shit, he's getting close." _Serizawa thought reaching into his back pocket and pulling out another roll of coins, keeping it behind him.

"This is it!" Kenshin shouts lunging forward slashing his bokken at Serizawa's head. _"Demon Decapitation!" _

Serizawa got his brain rattled by the attack and started falling backward. _"Shit! I'm going out!" He pulled out his secondary roll of coins, using them to peg Kenshin in the chest and head. "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" _

"Ugh." Kenshin said falling forward. His sight slowly returning. _"The ring's edge? ! Shit!" _He extended his hands two charms sliding up his sleeves and into his palms. _"Kaze Tenohira Nifuda!" _He intoned. A strong wind blasted out from his palms and shot him backwards onto his ass. "Whew."

"Damn, you got an answer for everything don't you?" Serizawa said. "Ah well it's my loss." He said walking away.

Kenshin turned his head finding Mana and Ku Fei downed. "Huh?" He walked over to them when Ku Fei staggered to her feet. "She can't move anymore, she's out cold."

Serizawa heard this and walked back into the ring. "Out cold huh? I got her." Serizawa said scooping Mana up into his arms. "See ya."

"Take it easy." Kenshin said.

"The winners from D lot, Contestants Kenshin and Ku Fei, after putting on two great fights!" Kazumi said.

"Ow..." Ku Fei said grabbing her arm.

"You OK?" Kenshin asks.

"I think I broke my arm-aru." Ku Fei said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Don't tell anyone, I'll get you fixed up OK?"

"You will?" Ku Fei said.

"Sure." Kenshin said with a smile. "Just stay next to me OK?"

"OK-aru." Ku Fei said with a smile.

The prelims soon ended. Negi, and the hooded gentleman she was with made the cut, as did Kotarou and Kaede, Evangeline and Takamichi and Hikari and Yukari. They drew lots for pairings in tomorrow's matches. "Alright. Now the matchups have been decided." Kazumi said. "Here they are!" She exclaimed pulling the cover off of a large board.

"Well...seems I'm getting the short end of the stick right to start." Kenshin said narrowing his eyes.

"E-EH? ! Takamichi? !" Negi exclaimed.

The pairings went like this.

The first match was Kotarou vs. Sakura Mei. Following that was Daigouin vs. the hooded gentleman who went by Colonel Sanders. After that was Kaede vs. Yukari.

Yukari glanced over at Kaede. _"She's got a win over Kenshin-nii...then again, so do I."_

After that match was Hikari vs. Kenshin. Hikari turned her head over to Kenshin. "Looks like we get our match out of the way immediately."

"Yeah." Kenshin said slumping his shoulders.

After that was Tanaka vs. Takane D. Goodman. Kenshin narrowed his eyes at this. _"Huh?"_

Following that match was Negi going against Takamichi. "Uuuu." Negi shivered turning her head to Takamichi.

Takamichi smiled in a carefree fashion. "I look forward to tomorrow's match. Please do go easy on me."

"Ah...ha ha ha ha...teasing me like that Takamichi." Negi said with a small smile. "You know I'm no match for you."

"Oh ho, but we won't know until we try." Takamichi said.

After that match was Asuna vs Setsuna. "Wow, student vs. master so soon?" Kenshin asked turning his head toward the two.

"Yeah no kidding." Asuna said slumping her shoulder.

"By the way Kenshin." Setsuna said turning toward him. She walked up to him. "Thank you for the good time today...I..had a lot of fun."

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought. _

"No...problem." Kenshin said.

Setsuna pulled away with a deep blush on her face. "A-Anyway..."

"We should do it again sometime." Kenshin said. "Maybe we can invite Kono-Chan too."

"!" The blush on Setsuna's face got deeper. "M-M-Maybe." She walked away.

"Then the first round ended with Evangeline vs Ku Fei. _"Yikes." Kenshin thought._

(break)

_Later._

Kenshin was enjoying the after party for Day One. "I guess I don't have any time left to take Setsuna out on the date she wanted. So I guess I'll go back in time."

He went to pull out his cassiopeia when he was approached by Negi. "Hey Kenshin, do you still have things to do for the festival?" Negi asks.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Same here, could you accompany me?" Negi asks.

"Sure." Kenshin said. "But I'll be doing the time travel again once we get back there."

"Why?" Negi asks.

"I gotta take care of that date with Setsuna, because apparently I already did." Kenshin said. "I'll travel back after the date and meet you there."

"Hey." The two turned their heads to find Kotarou walking up to them. "Can I come with? I kinda wanna walk around the festival."

"Sure, why not, the more the merrier." Kenshin said.

"Alright! Here we go!" Negi said activating the Cassiopeia.

The three vanished from sight and into the past.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Well, so much for really getting going.

Kenshin: No kidding.

Yukari: Well, at least you got it done.

Draconis: Yeah I guess.

Anyway, sorry these are taking so long to come out. See you next time.

Draconis678 out.


	54. Final Trip through Day One

Draconis: Probably won't be getting to the tournament in this chapter.

Negi: Why not?

Draconis: Because I, A: Have something different to start this chapter off, and B: I have something planned with Kenshin and Setsuna.

Negi: Oh.

Draconis: Now, there's someone sitting outside my door, could you let him in please?

Negi: Just because you said please. (walks toward Draconis' door and opens it) Eh? You're...not Kenshin.

Luka: Understatement of the century. (walks in) You rang?

Draconis: You wanted to speak with me about letting you back into the story?

Luka: It wouldn't do well when I eventually do get back into the story if people have forgotten me.

Draconis: (nods) It would probably be for the best. I'll cut over to you from time to time, but no more got it?

Luka: I'll take it.

Draconis: Alright.

Negima: Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 54

Final Trip through Day One

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_During the Festival Day One._

_In Makai._

Luka was laying in a tent, tossing and turning.

"_You shouldn't do this alone." _

"_I'm sorry." _

"_I knew you would try to kill me eventually."_

"_LUKA NO! ! !" _

Luka's eyes snapped open and he rose up panting. "Dammit..." He said his body twitching in pain.

"You shouldn't move, you'll only aggravate your injuries." He turned his head finding Sheena sitting next to him.

"Sheena? Shit I thought I was a goner." Luka said. "Thanks."

"It wasn't all me." Sheena said. "Most of your fatal injuries healed instantly for no reason."

"Hmm...while I was out, I saw a blonde loli vampire, an ancient looking man and what I'm sure was Shin Tatsu." Luka said. "The old man must have healed Kenshin, and the healing got transferred to me."

"Was...Kenshin alright?" Sheena asked.

"If I'm still here, Kenshin's still there." Luka said.

Sheena sighed. "Thank goodness."

Luka looked around. "Where are we?"

"After I was sure you were out of critical condition, I took us off the northern continent." Sheena said.

"Alright, where are we now?" Luka asks.

"In southeastern Sentora, near my clan's home." Sheena said.

"Huh?" Luka said. "Is that wise? I'm now a wanted criminal."

"It's fine, I don't plan on keeping you here. I just wanted to check in on my people." Sheena said.

"I see." Luka said.

Silence reigned between them before Luka spoke up."Have...you heard anything from Alice or the Shitennou?"

Sheena shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, but I've got a good lead on where they are."

Luka nodded. "I see."

"I was thinking about telling them to come here to get you." Sheena said.

"No." Luka said shaking his head.

"What?" Sheena said confused. "Why?"

"Because they're all wanted as well, Maou maybe preparing for war, but he's almost assuredly going to be hunting us all down." Luka said.

"And?" Sheena said.

"Tell them to split up. Check in on their people in Tamamo and Erubetie's cases, but split up and lay low." Luka said.

"Why?" Sheena asks.

"It wouldn't do well for us all to get captured at once, if one of us gets captured, the others will hear about it and act accordingly to bust them free." Luka said. "I just...don't wanna take any chances on this."

Sheena nodded. "You think kind of like Kenshin would. No surprise."

Luka nodded. "Will you be leaving right now?"

"Do you think you can fight?" Sheena asks.

"I'll live against the Rank and File demons. But if a Grand Cardinal shows up I'll summon you." Luka said.

"You can summon me?" Sheena asks.

"Your contract with Kenshin was made before Kenshin and I were split, so I can." Luka said. "I just never did to prevent inconveniences."

"I see." Sheena said. "Take it easy and lay low."

"Of course." Luka said.

Sheena left the tent and Luka laid back down. He pulled out a photo album and opened it. He flipped to a picture of Alma Elma hugging him when they were kids. She wore pretty much the same things she wore these days, just smaller. Luka himself looked embarrassed, while Alma was her usual joyful self.

Then he flipped to a picture of him and Granberia, that was taken mid spar, the two were deadlocked against one another, both smirking.

Luka flipped to a picture of him trying to climb out of Erubetie's slime, most demons may not know this about the usually quiet Slime Queen was that when she was younger, she was a playful giggly prankster. The young slime queen was laughing at him in the picture.

Lastly he flipped to a picture of Alice, Tamamo, Granberia, Erubetie, and Alma Elma gathered around him. He looked surprised that everyone was there with a tear trail streaking down his cheek.

"_I was so happy...that someone had taken me in...that someone thought that...I belonged." Luka thought. "Now...I'm letting everyone think I've died, at least until Sheena gets to them." He closed the album sighing. "I'm sorry, everyone." _

(break)

_Back with Kenshin, Negi and Kotarou._

The three reappeared during the day. "Whoa! It turned to day time all the sudden." Kotarou said.

"Yep." Kenshin said.

"Alright it was a success." Negi said. "Eh?" She said seeing a very familiar person walking up to her.

"What?" Kenshin said. A 'what the fuck' look washed over his face.

The same look appeared on the other person's face. "What are you still doing here? !/Why are you here? !"

Kotarou looked over. "What the hell, there's two Kenshin's!"

Negi blushed thinking of the implications. Both Kenshins turned to her. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I-I wasn't th-thinking of that!" Negi exclaimed, her blush getting deeper.

"Uh huh." Both Kenshins said.

"So I take it you traveled back after meeting with Setsuna?" Kenshin A asked.

"Yup." Kenshin B replied. "I guess my timing sucks, I was hoping you'd already be gone when I showed up."

"Yeah, we literally just got here." Kenshin A said. "What time is it?"

"Should be just past eleven thirty AM." Kenshin B said.

"Well Kenshin, looks like you have time to go get ready, we didn't pop back in last time until 1:30 PM." Negi said.

"Yeah, I probably would, because you smell bad." Kenshin B and Kotarou said.

"Fine fine." Kenshin A said walking by his future self.

"You should ha-" Kenshin B said.

"Say nothing." Kenshin A said. "And don't touch me, I'd rather not have the Time Goddess come down here and strangle us both."

"_**She probably would too." Ryuujin said. **_

Kenshin A walked away. Negi approached Kenshin B. "So...what do we call you?"

Kenshin B chuckled. "Just Kenshin will work now." He narrowed his eyes looking up at the sky. _"That also means you can take the B out of my name, author." _(A/N: Don't break the fourth wall asshole!)

"So anyway Negi, where to first?" Kotarou asked.

"I'm leading?" Negi asks.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired after hanging with Setsuna." Kenshin said.

"Did you two spar or something." Kotarou asks.

Kenshin looked on ahead. "Something like that..."

"?" Negi looked at Kenshin curiously.

"_**Well you did tell that girl to 'enjoy herself'." Hottan said. "Looks like she did, she is part demon after all."**_

"_Ugh." Negi thought resisting the urge to facepalm. "Leave me alone."_

Silencing the voice in her head she led Kenshin and Kotarou to the academy building. Kenshin poked her in the side. "Kenshin, that kind of tickles."

"I was trying to get your attention." Kenshin said.

"What is it?" Negi asked.

"After this go around I need to speak with you in private, preferably in the resort." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Negi said in a curious tone. "Why?"

"I'll explain later." Kenshin said.

The group of three arrived back at the haunted house of 3-A. After explaining they explained why they were there, again Sakurako exclaimed. "Eeehhh? ! Really? !"

"Negi-Chan and Kenshin-kun are going to help? !" Yuuna exclaimed.

Kenshin watched as the girl's forced Kotarou and Negi into costumes. Kotarou was dressed as a dog, go figure, and Negi was dressed as a vampire. He snickered. "How fitting."

"Shaddap Kenshin!" Kotarou said swinging the sign he was given to hold at Kenshin.

"How so?" Negi asks.

"Being trained by a shinso." Kenshin whispered.

"Ah." Negi nodded.

Misa walked out of the haunted house. "Oh wow the customers are increasing." Looking over at Negi she grinned evilly and pulled Negi to the side as Yuuna brought a costume for Kenshin to change into. Kotarou laughed as Kenshin walked back a few minutes later. "Whose costume is fitting now? You totally look like Ken from Street Fighter!" (A/N: Don't own)

"Shaddap before I Shinryuken your face off." Kenshin retorted.

"Ha ha ha." Kotarou said. He turned his head seeing Negi walking out. "Hey...that's.."

"Huh?" Kenshin said. His eyes snapped open, blushing seeing Negi walk out wearing fox girl miniskirt costume. Blood started trickling out of his nose.

"Oh, so you like foxes, but not dogs?" Kotarou said seeing Kenshin's nosebleed. "Talk about having selective racism against canines!"

"I don't have a problem with dog youkai, it's you I have the problem with!" Kenshin shouts. "Case in point, I get along with Atsuki-Chan just fine!"

"Kakizaki-San what the hell is this? !" Negi shouts taking notice of the tail making her skirt ride up. "I could possibly be flashing a bunch of people right now!"

"What? It's cute, besides Kenshin-Sensei seems to like it!" Misa replies.

"_Why do I get the feeling I'd like it more if there were eight more tails?" Kenshin thought._

"_**Because you have a thing for the Kitsune tribe leader?" Ryuujin said.**_

"_Isn't that little accusation the reason why I had to rip Sheena and her away from each other?" Kenshin thought._

"_**Hey, you got a nice view though didn't you? Sheena's kimono was ripped apart during the scuffle." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Yeah...If Tou-San wasn't there, Sheena and I probably would have left and went at it." Kenshin thought with a perverted gleam in his eye before shaking his head. "Dammit Shin Tatsu, I don't wanna try getting laid twice in one day, I don't think my heart can take it." _

"_**Wimp." Ryuujin said cutting the connection.**_

Negi was chasing down Misa for a costume change when Kenshin grabbed her, dragged her to the bathroom and stuffed the tail through the tail hole in the costume that Misa forgot about. "There, better?"

"Thanks." Negi said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek as they left. Kenshin snickered hearing the disappointed moans of a few boys. "What?"

"Some of the boys just found out you were taken." Kenshin said.

Negi giggled and grabbed Kenshin's hand. "Eh? Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei?" The two turned around and saw Ayaka standing behind them.

"Oh, hello Iinchou-San...Iinchou-San?" Negi said seeing the gaping, awestruck look in the blonde girl's face. "?" _"Her eyes." Negi followed them to Kenshin. "How the hell did I not notice that? !" _

Because of the costume's size being on the small side. It exposed a lot of Kenshin's chest and abs. Judging by the look in Ayaka's eyes, she was really enjoying the view. Suddenly she fell backward spraying blood from her nose.

"Ah! Iinchou-San!" Negi exclaimed.

"Uuhh..." Kenshin said uneasily.

"Aah...have I died and gone to heaven?" Ayaka said in a daze.

"Iinchou died form massive bleeding? !" Yuuna exclaimed in shock.

Negi turned to Misa glaring. "Get us out of these costumes, _**Now!" **_She spoke with authority in her voice.

Misa sweatdropped. "Hai hai."

Later Negi, Kotarou and Kenshin were walking along with Ayaka. Kenshin had changed out of his costume, and Negi had changed back into her vampire costume and agreed to advertise the haunted house, just so long as she didn't have to use sex appeal.

"Sorry about that." Ayaka said laughing uneasily.

"It's OK, Iinchou-San." Negi said. "Is your nose alright...that was a lot of blood."

"Oh my, don't worry about it." Ayaka said laughing her off.

"Anyway, we were gonna run by everyone's stalls to see how they're doing." Kenshin said.

"Is that right?" Ayaka said. "I'll accompany you then!" She said with a smile.

"Getting a nosebleed because you saw Kenshin half naked. What, are you a pervert or something." Kotarou said

"What was that you little-! I've kept telling you to use polite language toward women you little monkey!" Ayaka said getting in Kotarou's face. Tugging on the inside of his mouth with her thumbs.

"And I believe I told you I don't take orders from anyone!" Kotarou shouts doing the same.

"Really? I could have sworn you took orders from Atsuki-Chan at least." Kenshin said.

Negi laughed. "You two sure get along well."

"Thas nut troo!" Kotarou said glaring at Negi. (A/N: That's not true)

"You're mishundershtanding ush Negi-Sensei!" Ayaka whined. (A/N: You're misunderstanding us, Negi-Sensei!)

Kenshin looked over seeing a figure figure wearing a mage's hood and cloak walking across a bridge. He caught the man's eye. "Hm...So you've been out since this morning have you?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Huh? Who has?" Negi said looking around.

Kenshin closed his eyes shaking his head. "Nothing." He walked over and smacked Kotarou and Ayaka upside the head. "Will you two knock it off?"

"Hey!" Kotarou said.

"_**Looks like the blonde girl wants you to hit her again." Ryuujin said. **_

"_Ugh." Kenshin thought._

"Anyway, how has the festival been for you?" Negi asked Ayaka.

"Ugh..." Ayaka sighed. "It's been horrible, as class rep I have to meet with the representative community as well as making sure no one gets into fights." "I'm hoping it ends soon..." Ayaka said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Negi and Kenshin said.

"Oh my, don't worry about it, I shouldn't be bothering Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei with my problems." Ayaka said.

"Will you three get a move on, the sun's going to set if you keep stalling!" Kotarou shouts.

"Hai Hai." Negi said with a sigh.

The group of four walked around and found Ku Fei with her martial arts club. "Oh you came, my apprentice." Ku Fei said. "Do you mind running through the movements for everyone?"

"Of course not." Negi said casting off the cloak she was wearing.

"Eh? Negi-Sensei practices Kung Fu?" Ayaka said.

"You didn't know that Ayaka-Neechan?" Kotarou said.

"Yep. She does." Kenshin nodded.

"Hell the guy next to ya practices swordsmanship." Kotarou said.

"Really? How long have you both been practicing?" Ayaka asked Kenshin.

"Negi's been practicing for about a couple of months, she learns quickly." Kenshin said. "I've been practicing swordsmanship since I was five."

"Really? Why so young?" Ayaka said.

Kenshin looked up at the sky. "Well...if I have to give a reason for it, initially it was because my father was a swordsman...and I wanted to be like him."

"How is the old man doing anyway? He and you got into it at Kyoto, but Atsuki-neechan neglected to tell me what happened after." Kotarou said.

"It's not important, he's in a better place now." Kenshin said looking down back toward where Negi was.

Ayaka looked over at Kenshin before turning her attention back to Negi. "Wow, she looks like she's practiced for years."

Kenshin chuckled. "Like I said, she learns fast."

"Even if she has good form it has nothing to do with strength." Kotarou said.

"Kotarou-kun, you are slowly getting on my last nerve." Ayaka said glaring at the inu youkai.

"Kotarou, I could whip you with both hands tied behind my back." Kenshin said.

"I'd pay to see that right now." Ayaka said with a small grin.

"Sorry, no rope." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"Aww..." Ayaka moaned, disappointed.

Negi walked back up to them after finishing with Ku Fei. "So where to next?"

"Well we could stop by my club's activity next." Ayaka offered.

"Lead the way." Kenshin said.

Ayaka led the three to a small fenced in field with horses. The blonde haired class rep walked out of the changing rooms next to the fence. "Wow, that really looks nice on you Ayaka-San." Negi said with a smile.

"I'll say." Kenshin said trying not to notice the curves of her figure in the outfit. _"Kenshin, get your mind out of the gutter!" He mentally berated himself for his thoughts._

"_**Get used to it, all demons deal with them from time to time." Ryuujin said. **_

"_Seriously? So from time to time demons become engines of lust?" Kenshin said with Arika nodding._

"**_It usually happens during during heat cycles for most demons, well other than succubi and incubi which have them very often." Ryuujin said. "Maybe you're just overactive." _**

"_Ugh." Kenshin said to Ryuujin as he turned his attention elsewhere._

"Kenshin-Sensei, would you like to ride one?" Ayaka asks.

"Huh?" He looked over and saw Negi and Kotarou nervously getting their bearings on a pair of horses. Ayaka had one next to her. Kenshin shook her head. "Nah...tigers are more my thing."

"Uh...Tigers, Sensei?" Ayaka said with narrowed, confused eyes

"Yeah, back at our original home my family had a tiger we kept as a pet." Kenshin said. "The two of us used to go for rides all the time."

"_**You've never lived in Makai, and I wouldn't really call Sheena your pet." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Eh, if she was here right now, she probably wouldn't mind." Kenshin replied._

"_**True." Ryuujin nodded, conceding the point.**_

"I...I see." Ayaka said. _"Oh my lord, Sensei has tamed a tiger at his age! That's so cool!" _She thought.

Kenshin clapped his hands while yawning. "Alright you two let's go. We still got a lot of stuff to do."

"OK." Negi said.

"You tired or something?" Kotarou said as he and Negi walked up to him.

"Geh? ! Negi, Kenshin and even Iinchou came here too? !" Asuna blanched as the group of four arrived at Asuna's club's art show.

"You've gotten better Asuna, well better than the doodles you used to draw." Ayaka said laughing in a dignified manner.

"You drew Takamichi?" Negi and Kenshin asked.

"_**Think she knows about the Time Machine?" Ryuujin asked.**_

"_Probably not, it's too early." Kenshin replied._

They then went to Yue's club activity which was a philosophy lecture. "I didn't expect you to actually come." Yue said.

"Well we said we would." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Can you understand?" Yue asks.

"Somehow." Negi said.

"Kind of..." Kenshin said.

"Oh ho ho, not at all." Ayaka said rubbing the back of her neck.

"_Hm...I guess this Yue, is from before I spoke with her." Kenshin thought. "Makes sense." _

Kenshin felt Ayaka's hand on his shoulder. "Sensei, you seem tired are you OK?" She asks.

"Ah, I'm fine." Kenshin said. "Maybe I should catch a nap soon, but that can wait." He said.

"_I wonder, earlier Ayaka-San said this was the worst, but at the party later she said it was the best." Negi thought. "Was there something we could have done to change this day for her?" _

The group of five made their way through the festival, stopping by Haruna's stand where they each got a self portrait. "Excuse me Haruna, could you possibly hand this to me later tonight." Kenshin asked. "I don't have anywhere I could put it right now."

"OK, I don't mind Sensei." Haruna said with a carefree smile. "By the way don't be late for the appointment at four you two."

"We won't" Negi said.

They then visited a dango stand, running into Akira in the process, met Chizuru at a sci fi exhibit, got a bite to eat at the Chao Bao Zi and lastly visited Konoka's fortune telling stand. "Eh? Ken-kun weren't you just here?"

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah, you were, you came and left with Secchan." Konoka said.

"Left with Sakurazaki-San?" Ayaka asked. "For what?"

"I promised her a kendo spar." Kenshin said while inconspiculously pointing at his watch. Seeing this Konoka nodded.

"OK...Well I'll read your fortunes then." Konoka said.

"Ah, not much could have changed, I'll sit out." Kenshin said waving his hand. _"Besides, that really was a strange mixture of bad and awesome luck!" "I was totally not expecting that from her of all people!" _

Negi got worst luck as did Kotarou, while Ayaka got great luck. "Konoka-San, what did Kenshin get when he came here?"

"Uhm...there wasn't really a scroll for it, it was kind of a mixture of good and bad luck." Konoka said.

Kenshin snorted and turned around. "That was an understatement. Anyway, I'll see ya around Konoka."

"OK, have fun Ken-kun." Konoka waved.

Kenshin waved back and the group waltzed off. Kenshin heard Ayaka gushing to herself, but paid it no mind. He pulled out the map of the festival. "Alright, where to...ne-" Kenshin fell forward only to be caught by Negi and Ayaka.

"Are you OK Kenshin?" Negi asked before leaning in. "Is it your heart?"

Kenshin shook his head. Kotarou laughed. "That Kenshin didn't bother to take a nap did he, he must be at his limit."

The two girls carried Kenshin to a park bench and sat him down. Kenshin yawned. "Ugh...I guess I was more tired than I thought." "Guess that's what I get for trying to show you two a good time without getting any sleep for more than a day."

Kotarou yawned, not having heard anything Kenshin said. "I guess I'm at my limit too."

Negi carried Kotarou and placed him next to the bench. Meanwhile Kenshin looked over at Ayaka. "Uh...Earlier you said that this festival was the worst, so Negi and I wanted to try to make it better for ya. But it doesn't feel like we've really done anything."

"Eh...that's..." Ayaka stammered out. _"Your thoughts alone Sensei?"_ She thought.

Kenshin nodded off his hand landing on Ayaka's lap, much to her shock. _"E-E-Eh? ! Th-This is a lap pillow! Kenshin-Sensei is using my lap as a pillow to sleep on!" She exclaimed mentally while blushing._

Kenshin started mumbling in his sleep. "Father...leave everything to me...I'll protect...our family."

"..." Ayaka stared down at him before setting her hand on his head, petting it softly with a smile on her face. _"His father must have been a truly great man to him." She looked up holding her fist next to her head. "This school festival is the best! !" She thought._

"What are you doing?" Negi asked reappearing next to her.

"E-Eh? ! N-Negi-Sensei, where did you come from?" Ayaka stammered nervously.

"I just put Kotarou over there." She said pointing at Ayaka's left.

"I-I see." Ayaka said.

"I see Kenshin's asleep." Negi said. "...You didn't do anything to him, did you?"

"N-No!" Ayaka squeaked with a blush.

"Alright then." Negi said.

Negi looked down at Kenshin. "He's so peaceful when he sleeps. Really a big contrast to how he usually acts."

"How he usually acts?" Ayaka asked.

"When he's training with Shin Tatsu-San, his master in the art of the sword, he seems to take it so seriously, then again, Shin-San is a serious person himself." Negi smiled and brushed her hand through his hair. "Kenshin's like that whenever he sets his mind to something, not resting until it's complete, and it rubs off on those close to him." She giggled. "Yukari-San especially."

"Other times, a little on the carefree side." Ayaka said.

"Yes, I enjoy it when he doesn't take things so seriously." Negi said.

"I see. I'm, uh sorry I keep coming on to him so much." Ayaka said.

"Oh don't worry about it." Negi said waving her hand dismissively. "If I had to get on to everyone in our class doing that, I'd have no time to spend with him myself"

"I see." Ayaka said. "So you don't mind?"

"Well it does irritate me a little, but he just seems to brush it off." Negi said with a shrug.

"I see." Ayaka said. "Well then, if that's how you feel, don't expect me to stop anytime soon." She said pointing at Negi.

"Whatever." Negi said with a nonchalant shrug.

(break) (A/N: I'm skipping the cosplay contest that happens in the manga)

_Earlier_

_With Kenshin A._

Kenshin glared at the sky. _"The A isn't necessary you prick." (A/N: Neither is your wall breaking motherfucker!)_

Kenshin sighed. He had just gotten out of the shower in Asuna, Konoka and Negi's dormroom and dressed in the same clothes after washing and drying them. He had the back of his hair tied in a short tail, and his necklace, album and all dangled from his neck. On jobs he would usually hide it, so if he happened to be captured, his captors would have no idea what those close to him looked like. However, now that he wasn't a hired assassin anymore he saw no need to do so for the time being.

He found Konoka's fortune telling booth and found Setsuna with her. He waved. "Heya Kono-Chan, Setsuna." He greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon Ken-kun." Konoka greeted in her usual cheerful way.

"H-Hello, Kenshin-San." Setsuna greeted with a shy tone in her voice.

"Well I'm here to whisk Secchan away for awhile Kono-Chan, you think you'll be alright without her?" Kenshin asked.

Konoka nodded with a smile. "Go ahead, you two go have fun."

"H-Hai...O-Ojou-Sama." Setsuna said.

"Before I go, would you be so kind as to read my fortune for me Kono-Chan?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course Ken-kun." Konoka said. She gazed into her crystal ball, humming softly. "...Wow."

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"There really isn't a scroll for this one." Konoka said. "It's...kind of a mixture of good and bad luck."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Well thanks for the warning Kono-Chan."

"Sure thing." Konoka said.

Kenshin and Setsuna walk away from the fortune telling booth. "So...what do you wanna do first Setsuna?"

"..." Setsuna said nothing at first.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin-San, why'd you accept this date?" Setsuna asked.

"Why'd you ask me?" Kenshin replied.

"W-We're friends aren't we? I just thought we could spend some time together." Setsuna said.

"Kono-Chan put you up to it didn't she?" Kenshin asked.

Setsuna's shoulders slumped crying anime tears. "Kind of."

"Well even if she did, you wouldn't have done it if you didn't want to yourself." Kenshin said. "So, that begs the question again, why'd ya ask me?" He asked with a smile.

Setsuna looked down. "It's been so long since I've actually been able to spend any real, measurable amount of time with you."

"Uh-huh. About ten years I believe." Kenshin said. "Most other times, were considerably short, consisting of greetings and salutations, and that one time I basically talked at you, telling you to go back home to Kono-Chan."

"I didn't think you were talking at me, I kind of did need to hear that." Setsuna said.

"Well if you feel that way." Kenshin said with a smile.

"..." Setsuna looked away with a blush. "Well you have my reason for asking, why did you accept? Aren't you supposed to be dating Negi-San?"

"Same reason." Kenshin said simply.

"Same...reason?" Setsuna said.

"Well yeah, you were my second friend my age, and...well..we kind of were each other's first kiss." Kenshin said.

Setsuna's cheeks burned brightly remembering the prank Konoka had pulled on her and Kenshin as kids, that led to her first kiss with the red haired dual breed. "H...Hai..."

"Well you know that's something of mine you'll always have." Kenshin said. "But in all seriousness I could have sworn you liked Kono-Chan."

"I-I don't like Ojou-Sama like that!" Setsuna denied.

"Uh huh...and I'm next in line to the throne of the Demon King." Kenshin said with a grin.

"_**Not likely." Ryuujin said.**_

"_That's why I said it dumbass." Kenshin thought._

"Well, a-anyway, let's go over to this diner over here, I kind of forgot to pick up something to eat when we came back." Setsuna said with a small sheepish smile.

"Heh heh." Kenshin said. "Alright then." The two walk into the diner and take a seat at one of the empty booths. Kenshin noticed that the tables had tablecloths that were cut off around the seating area, but stretched to the floor on the front. Kenshin looked around and noticed that the place had a generally homey feel to it. Kenshin sat down across from Setsuna and thumbed around with the tablecloth. _"Well, this feels comfy." He thought leaning back against the booth seat._

The waitress walked up. "Can I start you two out with anything?"

"Just some water will be fine." Setsuna said.

"Same." Kenshin said.

"Alright. I'll be back with your drinks and a couple of menus." The waitress said with a smile and left.

"This place has a warm atmosphere." Setsuna said cupping her cheek with a smile, her elbow on the table.

"Kind of looks like a foreign diner." Kenshin said. "Maybe they wanted to make the foreigners that come here to the festival feel at home."

The two soon got their menus and found they were right. It had entrees from both Japan, and other countries. "Yeah, could I get the grilled chicken with two vegetable sides?" Kenshin asks.

"Which ones?" She asked.

"Surprise me." Kenshin replied.

"Ooook, and you ma'am?" She asked.

"Hm...the same thing I suppose, but instead of vegetable sides, could I get a salad?" Setsuna asked

"Sure thing." She said. "It'll be a little while on your orders."

"OK." Setsuna said.

Kenshin glanced over at Setsuna while taking a drink. She was glance out the window with a thoughtful expression. _"Wow, I guess haven't noticed, well except that time in the baths in Kyoto, but Setsuna is really attractive." _

"_**Just attractive?" Ryuujin said. "I can read your thoughts kid, you think she's more than just attractive." **_

"_Yeah yeah yeah..."Kenshin thought looking away with flushed cheeks. "If Arika was outside right now she'd probably kill me..." _

"_You're right, I probably would." Arika said._

Kenshin shivered. Setsuna noticed. "Are you OK Kenshin?"

"Y-Yeah, just a random shiver." Kenshin said, trying to play it off. "So anyway, why are you just wearing your school uniform?"

"I didn't have time to run to the dormroom to change, and I didn't want to leave Ojo-..." Kenshin glared comically at her. "Er...Kono-Chan alone, you never know who might try something."

"Well as a former agent of the Rikudou Organization I'll give you that, you never really know what might happen." Kenshin said before leering at her. "I just hope that wasn't the only reason."

"O-Of course not. Kono-Chan and I talked a lot." Setsuna said with a slight stammer.

"OK." Kenshin said leaning back with his eyes closed groaning.

Setsuna bumped her elbow against the saltshaker. "What was that?" Kenshin asked.

"I knocked down a saltshaker, I'll get it." Setsuna said going under the table.

Kenshin shrugged. "I could have gotten it you know."

"That's OK." Setsuna said.

"Oof." Kenshin said wincing in discomfort feeling something hit his groin.

"Sorry, it got further than I thought. Are you OK?" Setsuna asked.

"Ye-Yeah." Kenshin said. _"Well...that hurt..." _

"_**I feel ya there." Ryuujin said wincing in sympathy.**_

Setsuna popped back up a few minutes later, shuffling in her seat. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine." Kenshin said.

"So, how has training Asuna been going?" Kenshin asks.

"Oh it's going fine." Setsuna said smiling. "She's coming along wonderfully, I gotta say I'm stunned."

"Really? Because she was waving around that big sword like she knew what she was doing." Kenshin said before his brow went into his hairline. _"What the?"_

"_**What?" Ryuujin said.**_

"_Just now, I could have sworn I felt something rubbing my groin." Kenshin thought._

"_**Maybe it's just some rouge spirit, or maybe it's Sylph." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Eeehh? ! Tha-!" Sylph said before her hair caught on fire. "Aah!" _

"_Yeah, it's just Sylph." Salamander said._

"_O...K." Kenshin said reaching down and brushing the wind off._

"Is everything alright?" Setsuna asked.

"Y-Yeah, just a breeze between my knees." Kenshin said. "Must be vents next to our table."

Setsuna smiled mysteriously as Kenshin looked away. She watched his face twitch and reach under the table again. She closed her eyes and felt something poke her knee. "Kenshin, let's do something to pass the time."

"Like what?" Kenshin asked. _"Jeez, anything to take my mind off Sylph apparently wanting to jerk me off." _

"_It's not m-!" Sylph said before being carried off by mud golems._

_"Gnome says not to listen to her." Salamander said._

"Well why don't we have a staring contest?" Setsuna suggested.

"A staring contest?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes, we could look at it as a training exercise." Setsuna said. "To see how long we could stay focused on each other as opponents."

"_**She has a point." Ryuujin said. "Some fights do have staredowns where both combatants dare each other to make the next move." **_

"Alright let's do it." Kenshin said.

"Alright lean in, but don't lean forward." Setsuna said crossing her arms, leaning on the table. Kenshin did the same. "Alright, start."

Kenshin gazed into the half demon's eyes and she back at him for what seemed like minutes, what were really only seconds. The two's gaze was so intense that Kenshin didn't even feel the face that his pants were being unbuttoned and his zipper pulled down. Eventually the waitress who was standing at the counter called out. "Just kiss already."

Kenshin and Setsuna backed away immediately and laughed. "Well...I guess we'll call it a draw." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Setsuna said.

Kenshin slumped slightly with a sigh. He looked around. "Huh, there's quite a few people here." He said.

"There is." Setsuna said. "Most of them look like foreigners though."

Kenshin chuckled. "So you should get some compliments while we're here."

"Eh?" Setsuna said.

"Come on Setsuna, you look really good right now." Kenshin said grabbing her hand.

Setsuna's cheeks flushed. "Th-Thank you."

Kenshin smiled, then his brow went into his hairline. "?" He shivered feeling something licking him. _"O...K..Sylph this is getting a little weird, could you please stop licking my dick?"_

"_It's not me!" Sylph whined. "I would at least have the decency of asking you to go into the forest first!" _

"_No you wouldn't." Salamander said with a grin. _

"_You stay out this!" Sylph shouts pointing at the fire spirit._

"_Hu hu hu." Salamander snickered._

"_Wait, if it hasn't been.." _Kenshin stifled back a gasp as the licking stopped and a pair of soft lips wrapped around the tip of his head. _"...Sylph then who..." _He lifted the tablecloth and looked down. _"WHAT THE? !" _He exclaimed mentally in shock at what he saw.

Setsuna, or a clone of, Kenshin wasn't sure, currently had her hands around the base of his cock while her lips sucked intently on the tip. Her eyes were half lidded, Kenshin wasn't even sure she knew he was looking. _"No...Fucking...Way!" He thought with wide eyes. _

(slurp, slurp)

"Mmn..." She moaned softly, her cheeks flushing.

Kenshin heard someone walking by and dropped the tablecloth. "S-Setsuna, s-stop we can't...aah...!" He whispered.

"Kenshin-San, are you OK? You seem a little strange." Setsuna asked standing next to him.

"_Like you don't already know..." Kenshin thought sensing her over. "This is a shikigami clone! Which means the real Setsuna is...!" _

Kenshin looked down. _"What the hell? ! Why is she naked? Wait, all the women in here are naked!" _

Yama whistled innocently while hiding a piece of paper with the words 'Feminine Purity Illusion'(1 ) written on it.

"Ah...uhm Se-Setsuna, I...I..I, uh feel fine, say, do you think you could turn around?" Kenshin asked.

"Eh? Why?" Shikigami Setsuna said.

"I dropped something on the floor in front of you, could you get it?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course." Shikigami Setsuna said leaning over, putting her hands on an open stool and looking around on the floor. "I...don't see anything Kenshin-San."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "My mistake." He said, getting a full view of the Shinmeiryuu's toned hips, shapely rear end, the puckered rose bud that was her anal hole and bright pink lips of her maidenhood. _"Wh-Why the hell did I ask her to do this, knowing what I was going to see? !"_

"_**And yet, you just got harder for the real one." Ryuujin said. "Way to go." **_

Kenshin moaned softly to himself as the real Setsuna's sucking got slightly more intense while her right hand kneaded his balls. "Ah...uh..!" He noticed Setsuna was still in same pose as he laid his head on the table. All he could think about at his moment was diving his face between her legs and eating her out, but he held himself back, he would be kicked out of the diner they were in, among other things.

"Is there something you need me to do?" Shikigami Setsuna said.

"J...Just stay like this for a moment." Kenshin said trying to drown out the sound of the real Setsuna's slurping as much as he could. Although the people around them chattering was doing that well enough. "..Uuhh...!" Kenshin grunted softly, he was getting close and he knew it, the setting, the fact that he was staring at her nude form and the kind of girl Setsuna usually was and what she was doing was too much for him. He felt Setsuna pistoning her head back and forth along his length. _"Aah...Setsuna, ju-just a bit more!" He thought._

Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut. _"I'm cumming!" _

Under the table Setsuna's eyes widened as Kenshin's first spurt went in her mouth "Hnn!" Her eyes narrowed shut as more shots came in. "Uhh...Nn! Mm!"

Kenshin gritted his teeth as he kept cumming. "Aaahh...ahhhh..!" _"Ahh...t-to think...I'd be ejaculating into Setsuna's mouth, while staring at her pussy..." He thought._

Shikigami Setsuna stood up and turned to him. "Kenshin-San are you OK? Why are you twitching?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I'm...fine..." He drawled out.

(smoooccchhh!)

"_Setsuna's a virgin right? Why is she so good at this? !" _Kenshin thought, amazed at the hanyou's apparent skill. He heard gulping sounds. _"Is she drinking it? !" _

Kenshin looked over seeing Shikigami Setsuna seated on the open stool she was leaning on, turned toward him in a modest pose. However due to the strange illusion placed on him he could still see everything, Her slightly wet vagina, her pale, fair, unblemished skin and her small, but cute B cup breasts. She was watching his face twitch. _"She must be liking this, if her nethers are any indication." Kenshin thought. "Still she's making this bad, Everything about Setsuna's body is visible to me now!" _

Speaking of Setsuna, she removed her mouth from Kenshin's cock and began licking up the semen still left on his cock. She pulled back cheeks flushed and stared at it. _"That...was good...I...I want more..!" _She leaned back in taking the head back into her mouth, licking the glans around with the tip of her tongue before backing away after giving it a small kiss.

"You know Kenshin-San, I know about you, and those three." Shikigami Setsuna said.

Setsuna was close friends with Yukari and Miyuki so Kenshin figured they told her about his relationship with him. "Is that right?" He said.

Setsuna leaned forward bending Kenshin's cock upward. _"Alright, according to what Ojou-Sama told, first put just the tip, as if you were kneading something." _She thought while listening to Kenshin's soft gasps. _"Then slowly put the tip inside your mouth._" She mentally recounted while doing just that, kneading Kenshin's cock with her tongue while sucking on it.

Kenshin's eyes were closed at this point, so Shikigami Setsuna smiled at him. Not doing or saying anything. Just smiling, watching his face change with the movements Setsuna made on his sensitive part.

"_Now then, move inward, slowly and gently." _Setsuna thought twirling her tongue around his shaft as she moved her head in. _"Now move backward, while sucking as hard as you can." _

"Nngh!" Kenshin grunted loudly feeling her sucking hard on his shaft and head as she moved her head back.

"Is he OK?" The waitress asked.

"He's fine, he probably just hit his toe on something." Shikigami Setsuna said.

"_OK, now just like this." _Setsuna thought moving her head back in. _"Now...slowly, put it inside your throat, all the way down." _She squeezed her lips down on the root as she took him all the way in.

Kenshin looked up at Shikigami Setsuna as she moved back to her seat and pointed down. He rose up and lifted the tablecloth. He saw Setsuna looking him dead in the eyes, his entire manhood deep in her mouth. Something broke inside Kenshin hearing her moan quietly looking up at him, taking in his expression while he took in hers. _"Is this...really Setsuna?" Kenshin thought his cheeks flushing. "Before this I just thought she was really attractive, but now...she's really sexy!" _

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"I want to cum again..." He thought looking back down at Setsuna. _"Move." He whispered, lust evident in his voice.

Setsuna nodded as Kenshin dropped the tablecloth and laid his head back on the table, panting as the hanyou went back to sucking him off. Thrusting her head back and forth in a rhythmical pace she brought Kenshin to the edge. At this moment the waitress came back with their orders.

"_Oh shit! She's gonna know something up!" Kenshin thought. "I need to cum now!" _

"So you feeling alright?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, I, uh have a heart condition that just acted up." Kenshin lied. "I'm just resting."

"Oh my, do you need me to call an ambulance?" She asked.

"No no no no.." Kenshin said waving his hand. "I've had it for awhile, I'll live."

"Ok." The waitress said placing his plate next to Setsuna's. "Anything else?"

"No tha-" Shikigami Setsuna said.

"Actually what are the dessert specials?" Kenshin asked. _"Might as well use her as fodder if I can see her naked body." He thought eying up her C-cup breasts, shapely hips and ass and cleanly shaved pussy._

As Kenshin listened to her read off the specials he placed a hand on Setsuna's head as he came, holding her head there. "Nmmmmm...!" Setsuna moaned as the first shot went inside. "Mm..!" She moaned more as Kenshin pushed her head inward. With each spurt the angel winged hanyou moaned. "Nnn! Mn! Ummn! Mm!" Setsuna finally pulled back coughing into her hand. Thankfully the waitress was dealing with another table when she did.

When it was over she leaned back in, moving his still erect cock out of the way and licked his testicles. "Ah!" Kenshin gasped.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Shikigami Setsuna asked.

"..." Kenshin said nothing as Setsuna sucked on his left nut while rubbing the right with her hand. He honestly didn't care any more. Setsuna licked his left testicle from bottom to top, closing her eyes as she did, laboring intently on him. _"Ugh...! God, Setsuna it's like you're kissing my whole body!" He thought. "That's it, from bottom to the top!" _He thought feeling Setsuna's talented tongue all over his balls. _"Ugh, so hot! This is bad, but it feels sooo good!" _

Setsuna wrapped her fingers around Kenshin's shaft, before moving it up to head, her mouth moving to his shaft and teasing his testes with her other hand. _"Mmn...his taste...is so...addictive..." She thought, her head already pure white from what she was doing._

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly as he felt her lips around his urethral slit, and her hand and bare breasts around and against his shaft. _"Setsuna...your breasts are bigger than I thought..." He thought in a daze."Oh shit! I feel like I'm gonna cum! Not good! Not good! Not good! !" He thought as Setsuna poked and prodded and sucked on his urethral slit._

Shikigami Setsuna got up as the waitress returned with their other orders. They had a conversation about Kenshin. _"Yup..." Kenshin thought bringing his head behind Setsuna's head. "I'm gonna cum!" _

Kenshin pushed Setsuna's head down again, but not enough to shove it down her throat again as he came. _"Alright now, don't spill any of it..." Kenshin thought, not caring that she couldn't hear him._

Shikigami Setsuna walked toward the bathroom and entered. A few minutes later Setsuna deemed it safe enough to pop back up from under the table. Kenshin started eating silently, until he noticed something. "Um...Setsuna..." He said with a blush. "You've got something on your bottom lip."

"Oh?" She wiped it off and licked it off without a second thought. "Thanks."

"..." Kenshin said nothing. The meal went on without much incident, Kenshin not even looking up at Setsuna as he as he ate, and the two left. The two entered the forest on the way to Evangeline's cottage when Kenshin suddenly unsheathed his sword and slashed it at Setsuna, only to be blocked by Yuunagi.

"Kenshin, what's going on? What are you doing? !" Setsuna asked.

"Who are you and where is the real Setsuna?" Kenshin said in a firm tone.

"I'm right here!" Setsuna protested.

"Don't give me that." Kenshin said with a scowl knocking her sword upward. "The Setsuna I know was never that forward, or took that kind of a risk." He said.

"...Oh...I..I see." Setsuna said lowering her head. "D...Did you not like it?"

"..." Kenshin stared, his face flushing again. "Th-That's beside the point."

"O-Ojou-Sama told me about how you two...did it, she's the one who told me how to do it." Setsuna said. "That, and I'm a hanyou remember? Having to deal with a demon's lust in a human body is unbearable."

"...?" Kenshin stared, perplexed. "So, you've been thinking of doing this for a month and a half?"

"Iie." Setsuna said shaking her head. "Yukari-San and Miyuki-San both told me about your relationship with them, and I thought about you doing stuff like that with them, and my imagination gave birth to a lust that I wanted to sate."

Kenshin closed his eyes and sheathed his sword. _"Damn, it's rough being the only guy their age sometimes." _He thought as he sighed. "I'm sorry Setsuna, I was just shocked by what you did y'know?" "It seemed so out of character for you to do that." He said.

"I know." Setsuna sighed. "But when I knocked over that saltshaker I bumped into your private region with my face and ended breathing in your scent there, and just like that the lust came back." She admitted.

"Well you usually call me Kenshin-San, you didn't this time." Kenshin pointed out.

"Um, well after doing that...I...I uh, think I can be a little more familiar with you." Setsuna said with a blush.

"..." Kenshin stared for a moment before laughing. "Ha ha ha ha ha...Yep, you're Setsuna alright." He said with a grin. "So...uh...what do we do now?"

"Well, we've certainly haven't had a spar lately." Setsuna said unsheathing Yuunagi and setting it to the side taking up the sheathe.

Kenshin in turn took out his zanbatou bokken and removed the nodachi inside. "First one to take a hit loses?" He asked.

"Agreed." Setsuna said readying her blade sheathe. "And no spirit powers."

"...You gotta give me that same restriction." Kenshin said. "The Shinmeiryuu techniques are deadly to pure demons." "No matter what you're using."

"Fair enough, no Shinmeiryuu." Setsuna said.

Kenshin and Setsuna stared each other down as Kenshin took out a single coin and flipped it into the air. The two didn't take their eyes off one another as the coin neared the ground. When it hit the two charged after one another. Setsuna slashed her sheathe in a forward arc at Kenshin's stomach. The red haired dual breed vaulted over the shorter swordswoman entirely, turning and slashing downward.

Setsuna dove out of the way of the slash and turned around. Kenshin looked down seeing his pant leg pinned down by a stick in the ground. Looking back up he saw Setsuna coming in for another slash and diverted it to his left and thrust his hand at her head. Bending over backward Setsuna flipped backward, kicking Kenshin in the chin in the process.

"Ow!" Kenshin said rubbing his chin.

"Hm hm hm..." Setsuna laughed softly. "Looks like I win."

"Best two out of three?" Kenshin offered.

"Why not?" Setsuna shrugged.

Kenshin raised his hand. "Ready...Set...Go!"

Setsuna's eyes widened seeing Kenshin charging her again, slashing his sword as if he were drawing a star with it. _"Death Sword Chaos Star!" _Kenshin shouts.

"Eh? !" Setsuna sidestepped, ducked and vaulted out of the way of each of Kenshin's swipes barely.

Kenshin stepped forward slashing his bokken at her neck. _"Demon Decapitation!"_

"Damn!" Setsuna ducked and slashed at Kenshin's ankles.

Kenshin leaped in the air and brought his bokken overhead. _"Demon Skull Beheading!" _

Setsuna jumped backward only for Kenshin to pursue faster than she could dodge thrusting his bokken. _"Thunder Thrust!" _

"Aah!" Setsuna yelped as his bokken made contact with her arm.

Kenshin chuckled. "Looks like it's my win."

"I thought I said no spirit abilities!" Setsuna shouts glaring comically at Kenshin.

"The techniques of the Kuroishi no Ken, alternate name Cursed Sword, aren't elemental techniques." Kenshin said. "They can be imbued with elemental abilities, yeah, but I used the base forms." "So...I didn't break any rules."

Setsuna narrowed her eyes. "Alright, let's finish this."

Kenshin readied his sword. The two charged in again. Kenshin stepped forward slashing at her waist, only for her to jump over his slash and land on his shoulders with his head between his legs. Gripping his head with her hips she bent backwards throwing him to the ground. _"Ukigumo, Sakura Sanka!" _

"That's 2-1 Kenshin, you lose." Setsuna said.

"...I should've seen that coming." Kenshin said picking himself up. "But..."

"Huh?" Setsuna said as Kenshin walked up to her.

"I don't really feel like a loser." Kenshin said as he got to her, gazing into her eyes.

"Kenshin...are you..." Setsuna was silenced by Kenshin's lips being placed on top of hers. "Mm?" Setsuna moaned confused by the action. She started to raise Yuunagi's sheathe to tap him on the skull when she lost her grip on the weapon letting it hit the ground.. Kenshin reached down, grazing his hand along her left thigh, while his other arm wrapped around her torso. Kenshin and Setsuna both gazed into each other eyes, daring the other to make the next move. Setsuna sighed and gripped his shoulders and opened her mouth, all but inviting Kenshin's tongue inside.

Setsuna's tongue twirled around Kenshin's as it entered her mouth, she slid her eyes shut wrapping her arms around his neck. Kenshin stroked the back of her hip making her gasp into him. Kenshin broke the kiss and watched her eyes open before kissing her again. "Set...suna..." He said with a slight pant.

"..." Setsuna returned his kiss. "I'm...sorry for earlier...if it put you off."

"Don't be...I...enjoyed it." Kenshin said. "Besides, what you should really be apologizing for is that last move you made."

"Sakura Sanka?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah, because that let me inhale your most pure, and right now, rather lewd scent.." Kenshin said staring into his friend's eyes as his hand slid up her skirt.

"...!" Setsuna reached down grabbing his wrist. "Kenshin wait..."

"...?" Kenshin looked over at her.

"O-Out here?" Setsuna asked

"We had more of a chance at getting busted earlier." Kenshin said.

"T-True..." Setsuna said sheepishly. "But...Kenshin I'm a..."

"Virgin? Yes I know, I know how to handle taking a girl's virginity at this point, I'll be gentle." Kenshin said punctuating his statement with a kiss.

Setsuna threw out a few stencils and activated them. They each scattered around the area. "If someone comes toward us, I'll know it." Setsuna said.

"OK." Kenshin said. He knelt down hiking up Setsuna's skirt, looking at the black biker shorts she wore underneath. There was already a damp spot that had formed from their previous activity.

"D-Don't stare s-so much...it's embarrassing." Setsuna said.

"Sorry, it's just I was taking in more of the scent." Kenshin said.

Setsuna's cheeks flush, saying nothing. "Will you do what I ask?" Kenshin asked.

"A-As long as it's n-nothing t-too e-extreme." Setsuna said in a shy, nervous tone.

Kenshin nodded. "Raise your right leg, use my shoulder for balance if you want."

"H-Hai." Setsuna said doing just that. The fabric of Setsuna's shorts stretched showing a faint outline of her maidenhood to Kenshin. He brought his index and middle fingers to her glistening folds and started rubbing her through her shorts.

"Aaah..." Setsuna gasped. "K-Kenshin..."

"Just relax Setsuna." Kenshin said. "I'm trying not to press too hard."

"I..It's not that...I...I just felt a jolt shoot up my spine, it..felt good." Setsuna said.

"Oh...I see." Kenshin said. "Well then, if it's not hurting you..." He smiled and pressed his fingers against her outer labia harder.

"Nn!" Setsuna bit back a moan. Her hips unconsciously bucked forward slightly. Kenshin kept his eyes on her face, watch every movement. Admiring the red glow of her cheeks as she stared back down at him.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed Setsuna." Kenshin said in a teasing tone.

"B-Be quiet." Setsuna whined.

"Heh heh heh..." Kenshin laughed to himself. "Alright...let's see how you like this?" Craning his head inward he brought his tongue out and started licking around and prodding her clitoris.

"Aaahn!" Setsuna gasped, wide eyed. "Wh-What w-was th-that?"

"You've never touched your clitoris before?" Kenshin asked.

"I've never even touched myself down there before!" Setsuna said.

"Hm hm hm, I see...so this first one should be a good one for you then." Kenshin said resuming his licking and prodding, meanwhile his fingers started pushing inward, against the cloth of her shorts.

"Aahn! Mm! Umg! Ah! Uh! Ahh!" Setsuna moaned softly.

Kenshin chuckled. "You have a beautiful voice when you're moaning like that."

"Sh-Shut up..." Setsuna protested weakly.

"Ha ha ha.." Kenshin laughed. "Alright...I'm gonna take these off, OK?"

"H...Hai." Setsuna nodded, moving her leg down. Her legs nearly buckled when Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, nestling his face in her crotch.

"Careful Setsuna, if you're having problems standing, let me know OK?" Kenshin said.

"A-Arigatou..." Setsuna nodded. She gasped as she felt Kenshin's tongue licking her maidenhood through her shorts. "Wh-What are you doing? ! I thought you were gonna take them off."

"Gomen, I really couldn't resist, your taste is absolutely heavenly..." Kenshin complimented.

"E-Eh, Kenshin...c-could you please stop comparing me to an angel, I'm...not.." Setsuna said.

"Yes, you are, you're just too modest to admit it, I'm sure Kono-Chan thinks the same." Kenshin said looking up at her.

"..." Setsuna's face flushed darker as Kenshin continued to lick her through her shorts.

Kenshin pulled away. "Alright, that's enough of that." He slipped his index fingers into the hem of her shorts and pulled them down. "Alright, now spread it apart...I want to see inside." Kenshin instructed.

"Eh?" Setsuna said.

"Too much?" Kenshin asked.

"N-No, but...I was just surprised by the request.." Setsuna said sliding her hands down and spreading her legs and vaginal lips apart.

Seeing her most private part exposed to him, Kenshin stared, taking it all in, the lips, her clitoris, the entrance which still held a hymen. He batted his eyes up. "Close your eyes, don't look this way." He said.

"Mn..." Setsuna nods and closes her eyes turning her head away.

He brushed her hands away and spread her apart with his index fingers, before slipping his right one inside. _"She's so wet...if I didn't want to do this, she'd probably hogtie me and force herself on me." Kenshin thought._

"Ah!" Setsuna yelped at the slight penetration.

Kenshin pulled his finger out and rubbed it against his middle finger, pulling them apart he saw a string of her sweet secretions. He licked it off, savoring the taste as he brought his hand back and pinched her clit with his index finger and thumb.

"Hyah!" Setsuna whined.

"Hm..." Kenshin said pinching and tugging on her engorged digit as his left index and middle fingers thrust in and out of her warm pussy.

"Aah! Ah! Mmn! Nn! Aaaah!" Setsuna gasped and moaned at Kenshin's caresses. "My clitoris...noo!" She whimpered.

Kenshin removed his hands and brought his head in, setting Setsuna's legs on his shoulders. Immediately, he thrust his tongue inside her honey pot and began stirring it around. Trying to get his tongue as deep as it would go inside her.

Setsuna panted and moaned, as her body writhed around in undeniable pleasure.

Kenshin's eyelids parted as he looked up at Setsuna. _"Her pussy tastes so good, We're doing something like this in broad daylight, where we could surely be caught." _

"Nnaah! Aaah!" Setsuna cried out.

Kenshin pulled his head away and slid his left index and middle fingers inside with ease, while his right thumb pushed and prodded against her clit. Kenshin's fingers pistoned in and out of her dripping snatch.

"Naahh! Aaah! Nnn! Nnn! Ah! Nhaaaa! !" Setsuna cried out in absolute bliss as her first orgasm finally hit. Backing away Kenshin noticed two separate streams leaking out from her.

"Um...was it that good?" Kenshin asked.

Shaking Setsuna nodded. "G-Gomen Nasai, I...I hadn't had the chance to go to the bathroom, and I couldn't hold it anymore." She took a breath and stood on her own two feet. She smiled in a mysterious fashion, that Kenshin couldn't decide whether is was weariness or lust. "...Want to put it inside?"

Without saying anything at first Kenshin unsnapped his pants and exposed his erect cock to her. "Yeah, but I came three times earlier, so..." Kenshin was cut off by the swordswoman's lips pressing firmly against his own. Her tongue easily pushed past his lips and planted his tongue down and rubbed it as she tried to thrust it down his throat. While this was going on Setsuna guided Kenshin's penis to her entrance and impaled herself down on it. "Mmn!" Setsuna moaned feeling his cock fill her completely.

Kenshin pulled away feeling her formerly virgin pussy constricting around him. "Setsuna, are you...?" He was cut off by her lips again. _"What the...this is so unlike her!" _

Using this opportunity Setsuna pinned Kenshin down on the ground, with her on top of him. Breaking the kiss again she sat straight up and unbuttoned her shirt, casting to the side with her shorts. "No need to worry, I'm trained to be able to handle pain, so that was nothing to me." Setsuna admitted. "It...actually felt kind of good."

"_...Scary..." Kenshin thought. _

"Hey, Setsuna...why did you want to do this?" Kenshin asked as she started to subtly rock her hips.

"Because...I'm your friend, and first kiss...I want to make you feel good." Setsuna said as she raised her hips. "Does this feel good?" She asked as she raised her hips, leaving just the tip inside, leaning over, looking straight at his face. "When I leave just your tip at the opening?"

"Nngh..." Kenshin grunted.

"_**Either she is a really dedicated friend, or there is something more here." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Remember what I said about the first kiss being more important to girls than boys?" Arika asked Kenshin._

"_Yeah...you don't think..." Kenshin thought._

"_It's possible, distance and time apart does make the heart grow fonder sometimes." Arika said "It's...certainly what happened between Nagi and I, as well as Ryuushin and Hikari." _

The red haired dual breed reached up and started fondling the hanyou's small breasts as she thrust her hips up and down on him. He leaned his head up and licked her left nipple, before latching his lips onto it and suckling on it.

Setsuna bucked her hips harder and harder. "Uhn...Still so sensitive, I can't last long!" She said in a desperate tone.

Kenshin felt her clenching up on him and threw his head back moaning. _"What the...? !" Kenshin thought as he felt his seed flowing into her. "No way!" _

"_**You're letting her have it aren't ya?" Ryuujin mocked. **_

"_Piss off Shin." Kenshin thought._

"Ahn...you came inside...it's so warm..." Setsuna said placing a hand on her stomach. "Mmn..."

Kenshin immediately put her on her back. He was panting softly. "More..."

"That's fine..." She answered.

Kenshin turned her on her side, wrapping his arms around one of her legs and thrust inside her. "Aah!" Setsuna yelped. "So sudden...! Aahn!" She cried out as Kenshin thrust into her again, this time hitting the back of her. "Nn! Uhn! Aaah!"

"Nngh.." Kenshin grunted as he settled into a rhythmical pace. "Gah..." He gasped feeling her constrict.

"Mmu...Aahnn...Kuu...ah...haaa!" Setsuna whimpered underneath him.

"Damn.." Kenshin said. "You're squeezing so tightly that I could cum at any moment."

"I don't care how many times you cum..." Setsuna half moaned, half whimpered. "For now, until you feel as though you're finished. I'm yours...I'll take it upon myself to make sure you're completely satisfied."

"Ah..ha ha ha..." Kenshin laughed uneasily. "If we did this too much...I might wither up..." He said.

Setsuna ignored him and started to meet his thrusts with her own. "Inside, or outside...I'm OK with either...just do as you please."

"_**I'd be willing to bet money that if you were that Konoka girl, she's still be saying that." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Not taking that bet, because I know she probably would." Kenshin replied as he reached down and pinched her clit._

"Hyaaann!" Setsuna whined

Kenshin grinned seeing his caresses having the desired effect and rubbed her there as he bucked in and out of her.

"Yah, Yaann, ahh, afuu...Mm...Mmkk..Au...Fuah, ah..!" Setsuna moaned. "No...N-Not there...it's too sensi-...mmmaaah!"

"You like it and you know it." Kenshin said. "If you didn't I'm pretty sure Yuunagi would be in my gut right now."

"Y-You're right...I do...but...I don't want to feel it all at once..!" Setsuna said.

"Well you're the one who said you were mine." Kenshin said with a small playful smirk on his face. "I'm just making good on that."

"...O..OK, but this pace is driving me mad." Setsuna admitted. "You're not moving very fast."

"Oh, my apologies, I'll speed it up for you." Kenshin said as he released her leg and turned her on her stomach and pulled her up on her knees. _"There. This position is much easier." _Kenshin thought.

"Mm..Mmm, Oh, ah...Haa...Haa!" Setsuna moaned softly as rammed himself into her from behind. "Oh...haa...ahaaa..." Setsuna panted. "S-Something's coming...Mmkk...Kfuu...Ah...afuu..! Oh! Umg!...Nn! Ahaaa..."

"Sounds like you're fully turned on." Kenshin said.

"I..I guess...a-all I know is I-I don't want you to stop...!" Setsuna said. "Ahn! Hah! Mmn! Oh god, it feels like you've gotten bigger!"

"I don't know, maybe you've gotten smaller..." Kenshin grunted, gritting his teeth as he picked up the pace, starting to give in to his more primal, and carnal instincts. Soon, the forest clearing was filled with the sounds of skin slapping together and sloppily exchanging fluids.

"K-Kenshin, m-my first male friend and my first kiss is raging around inside me!" Setsuna cried out in euphoric bliss. "More...please Kenshin go deeper!" She begged.

Kenshin bent over holding Setsuna close to his chest as he complied with her request. "Hah...Set...Setsuna, I'm gonna cum any second now...!" He said, his hips moving in a desperate frenzy.

"Mmn! O-Ok! Let it go K-Kenshin! Ah...auu! F-Finish it p-properly, as a man would!" Setsuna instructed. "Ah! Aah! Haa, ah...aahh! Mmkk!"

"Here it...-!" Kenshin was cut off, as his load ripped through his cock and shot into Setsuna's tiny body.

"Mmmkk!" Setsuna bit back her moan as she felt his cum entering her. "Ah, Aah! S-Something...hot...is..."

Kenshin panted and looked down. His load was apparently too much for her vagina to handle as a good amount was seeping out through the gaps. He also noticed something else as he looked up, an orgasm had ripped through her, that was fierce enough for her wings to uncase all on their own.

"S...So...m-much..." Setsuna panted. "I...I can still feel you twitching..."

"S-Sorry." Kenshin said. "I'm finally done."

"I'm so full...you're spilling out of me." Setsuna said looking between her legs to see a tiny puddle forming. "I...I don't know why, but...I-I want to do more..."

"I'm good for it." Kenshin said.

"OK, Um...if it's not too much trouble, could you hold me in your arms this...time..." Setsuna's voice trailed off as she finally looked back. "A...Aauu..."

Kenshin shook his head smiling and helped her to her feet. "Leave them out."

"B-But...I..." Setsuna stuttered.

Kenshin cut her off with a short kiss, as his own wings shot out of his back. "There, just so you're not alone." "I'll keep mine out until we're finished, OK?"

"But...Kenshin, my people's law-" Setsuna said.

"Setsuna, did you forget that those same people also labeled you as an outcast because of these wings?" Kenshin asked. "There is nothing wrong with them, they just didn't like the color, which is stupid. So forget their rules, besides...like I said before I think they look good on you." Kenshin said with a smile.

"...A-Arigatou..." Setsuna said bowing her head.

Kenshin winked at her. "Now I believe my lovely date asked me to do something for her. So..." He slid his hands down to her hips and lifted her up off the ground. Setsuna wrapped her legs around his waist, but didn't lock him in.

"You know, given your stamina, it's like you don't have a heart problem at all." Setsuna said.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, maybe someone up there likes me or something." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

_Yama rolled his eyes. "Like you wouldn't believe." _

"_Gnome also says you're welcome." Salamander said._

"_Thanks to you too Gnome, sorry I forgot about you." Kenshin thought._

"_She says it's OK." Salamander said._

Kenshin got himself lined up again, but had a question. "Hey Setsuna, Can you give me a straight answer on this question I'm about to ask?"

Curious, Setsuna nodded. "OK."

"If I didn't take your virginity just now, would it have been Kono-Chan that did it?" Kenshin asked.

"H...How would she even do that?" Setsuna asked with a scarlet blush on her face.

"There are sex toys that she could use...that...and the magic world does have some weird drug that makes it possible to not have to use the toy." Kenshin said.

Setsuna bowed her head. "...Y-Yes."

Kenshin nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "OK, I was just curious is all. There's nothing wrong with that, not at all." He finished with a smile.

"Ok, n-now, p-please continue." Setsuna said.

Kenshin nodded and speared his way through her a second time, making her cry out. "Nnnahh! Oh god it's still so sensitive!"

Kenshin gritted his teeth. "I...I can tell..."

"Mmn...Un...ah..." Setsuna moaned as Kenshin slowly moved in and out again. "G-Go faster..."

"Hang on, I'm working into a rhythm." Kenshin said.

Setsuna closed her eyes as Kenshin slowly picked up the pace. "Oh!...Ahnn! Uhn! Umg! Mmn!"

"_This time, with her hymen already broken and out of the way, she must really be feeling it." Kenshin thought._

"Aahn! Jolts of pleasure are shooting up my spine...!" Setsuna said her tongue hanging out of her lips as she gasped with each thrust. "Fuah! Nnh! Mmm! Nn!" She grabbed hold of Kenshin's head and buried her face into the crook of his neck in a vain effort to stifle her moans.

Kenshin started panting, his mind blanking out for a moment. All he could think about was pounding away at Setsuna's small, warm snatch. The fact that her wings were white, and resembled that of an angel's made him feel like he was actually having sex with one, and defiling her holy body, and the thought aroused him to no end.

"Kenshin! Kenshinnn!" Setsuna whined.

"Setsuna! Setsunaaaa!" Kenshin moaned out.

"Stab it into me more! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Setsuna begged.

"I won't...!" Kenshin said picking up the pace.

"Haaannn!" Setsuna moaned loudly.

Kenshin lowered his hips and changed the angle of this thrusts, Setsuna's eyes shot wide open as she nearly screamed. "Oh god! Kenshin! Right there, just like that! Keep thrusting right there! !"

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought._

"_I...think you might have thrust right into her G-Spot." Yama said._

Setsuna arched her back, bending into him as he held her frame in his arms, while her legs locked him into her as his cock meshed into her G-Spot as it hit her cervix. "Oh! Mnn! Aah! Ahh! Hah! Umgh! Nn! My head is...turning to pure white...More...more! !" She whined and moaned.

"Gaahhh...!" Kenshin grunted feeling an intense build up of pressure at the base of his cock. "Setsuna I'm gonna...!"

"Inside! Please cum inside me again!" Setsuna instructed.

Kenshin nodded, feeling all too enraptured to turn her down. "OK!"

He slammed his hips in and out of her at an insane pace. Setsuna writhed in his embrace. "Ah! Ah! Aah! Haan! Oh, Ah, Ahh!...K-Kenshin, you've gotten so big inside me...!" She closed her eyes. "Ah! Cum...Cum! Cum inside me! Uhn! ! Ahh! !"

Kenshin still had one more question to ask. "S-Setsuna, I gotta know...! Do you love Kono-Chan and I?"

"Ahn...!" Setsuna cried out. "I...I...I...I do! Just the same, I want to be loved by you both!"

"Nngh! Alright, enough holding back, here it comes!" Kenshin said as he finally let himself go.

"Ah, Aah! Hauuaahh! Ah! Fuah! Ah! Aah! Aaaaaahhhh! !" Setsuna screamed to heavens as she felt his seed enter her for a second time, combined with her own powerful orgasm. Kenshin pulled himself out and shot four or five times, the shots landing on her stomach, chest, neck and face. Setsuna's wings wrapped around Kenshin, and Kenshin's wings wrapped around her as they both fell to their knees. The red haired dual breed leaned down and captured her lips, an action that she returned, passionately.

"M...My first time...was so amazing..." Setsuna whispered.

"He he he...lucky you, mine was kinda awkward." Kenshin said.

Setsuna laughed softly. "I bet it was...say...Kenshin...do you think...it's weird that...I fell for you and Kono-Chan?"

"I will admit to being a little surprised that you have feelings for me, but it's not weird that you love Kono-Chan." Kenshin said. "Love is love, no matter who it's with, and I'm sure Kono-Chan reciprocates these feelings of yours."

"It'll take awhile, but...doing this really helps." Setsuna said.

"Well, Miyuki-San's got the whole cuteness factor going for her, Yukari-San's very pretty herself, and she's fiercely confident in herself." Setsuna said. "And Negi-Sensei, she's really nice and caring, and a beautiful foreigner to boot. I kind of feel inadequate next to them."

"Oh Setsuna, you greatly underestimate yourself." Kenshin chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. "Glad I could help you with your confidence." He said with a smile.

The two got up and Setsuna got dressed. "Why is it I'm the only who stripped?" Setsuna asked with accusing eyes.

"Because...you never helped me out of my clothes." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop and an uneasy grin.

"I guess." Setsuna said before sighing. "I guess, this will be a one time thing. I wouldn't dream of asking you to ask Negi to allow this to repeat itself."

"Well...I do have to remain impartial, I don't want to take advantage of her kindness." Kenshin said. "Well...anymore than I have already..." He said with a sigh.

"Feeling guilty?" Setsuna asked.

"I'll always feel a bit of guilt because of this situation I'm in, I had intended from the start to be with her and her alone." Kenshin said. "If she wasn't so forgiving, I'm almost certain she would have castrated me before we left for Kyoto." He finished with a gulp.

"Before Kyoto? Why?" Setsuna asked.

Kenshin told Setsuna about the night his Arrhythmia first flared up and how Evangeline tested his endurance through having sex with him. "I...I see." Setsuna said with narrowed eyes. "I'm sure though that as long as she and you are sure, that you have something for them, something big, she'll be fine with it."

"Yeah, but still, it kinda makes me feel like a whimsy, two timing lech." Kenshin said.

Kenshin and Setsuna eventually made it back to Konoka where he dropped the hanyou off and bid them adieu. Konoka turned to Setsuna. "So did you have fun?"

"Yes, Kono-Chan.." Setsuna said.

Konoka glomped her. "Aahnn! You finally called me Kono-Chan!"

"O-Ojou-Sama! !" Setsuna whined as her legs quivered, her body still not yet healed from her sessions with Kenshin.

(break)

_Later that Night._

Kenshin and Negi were standing in the middle of the resort. "So...what did you want to see me about?"

"Well first I need you to take your shirt off." Kenshin said.

Negi narrowed her eyes wistfully. "If you wanted sex you could have asked earlier so I could prepare."

"I'm not asking for sex!" Kenshin said flicking her on the arm.

"Ow!" Negi said flicking him back.

"Alright alright alright!" Kenshin said. "Anyway, the reason I called you here, was so that I could place a seal on the darkness inside you."

"...!"

(chapter end)

Kenshin: Why the cliffhanger?

Draconis: Chapter's long enough as it is. I was originally gonna end it after you dropped off Setsuna, but I put that in so I'd have a starting point already set up for next chapter.

Setsuna: Uhm...that lemon made me feel out of character.

Hikari: I don't think anyone can stay as they usually are while getting a good shagging.

Kenshin: KaaChan has a point.

Setsuna: I-I see.

Well anyway

Footnote

(1 ) Feminine Purity Illusion- An Illusion spell that makes the target, Male or Female, see the latter in their most pure forms, i.e. Completely unclothed. No real battle application, unless it were used on a pervert, or someone who gets all shy around women.

Yukari: So it'd work great on Setsuna if Konoka was in the room?

Draconis: HA!

Setsuna: (whines) Yukari-Sannnn! !

Anyway, see you all next chapter, where we will finally begin the second day of the festival.

Draconis678 out.


	55. Budokai Beginning

Draconis: (Looks outside) Jeez it's winter already?

Alma: Well yeah, it is December after all. (A/N: It was December when I started writing this. Man I am such a procrastinator.)

Draconis: Ngh! (jumps back) A-Alma Elma? ! What are you doin' here?

Alma: Hmm? Can I not be here Drac-Chan?

Draconis: (looks away while thinking in a mantra) She'll kill you if you bang her. (Actual speaking) I didn't say that, I just wasn't going to bring in members of the MGQ cast until a few arcs from now.

Alma: Ooohhh...that's boring. (saunters up to Draconis) Don't you wanna do something more fun?

Draconis: (steps back) Th-That's just the way I wanna do things.

Alma: Hehehehe...come here, I won't bite...much... (twirls her tail)

Draconis: I'd...r-rather not...O-Ok Alright! I'll invite you in more OK!

Alma: (giggles and disappears)

Draconis: (Feels a pair of lips on his left cheek, turns to see Alma smiling seductively at him) Um...

Alma: (giggles again) You're cute when you're panicked. (walks away)

Draconis: (watches the swaying of her hips as she leaves) Well...just her presence has given me enough boner fuel to last a month.

Luka: Ha ha ha.

Draconis: (turns to Luka) How the hell can you resist that?

Luka: (shrugs) You get used to it after awhile.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 55

Budokai Beginning.

Luka: Did you invite Alma here because MGQ finally got fully patched?

Draconis: No...Yes...Anyway, Begin!

(start)

"Alright Alright Alright! The reason I call you here was so I could place a seal on the darkness inside you." Kenshin said.

"...!" Negi gasped. "P-Place a-a seal? You mean you actually found one?"

"Yes, now I need you to take off your shirt so I can draw the markings on your skin." Kenshin said taking out a bottle of ink and a brush.

"Uhm...will they still be visible after you finish?" Negi asked.

"Do you want them to be?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Negi said.

"Then they won't." Kenshin said. "I can do the same with my dragon tattoo on my back, it signifies that it's bearer is a user of Ryuujin's Avarice, Yukari and Miyuki do however hide it."

"I've seen them before it would be weird for them, when they change given where they are." Negi said with a nod. She pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in a red bra.

Kenshin shook his head. "I'm gonna have to ask you to lose the bra too." At Negi's glare he waved his hand. "You can cover them with your hands like this." Kenshin said holding his left and right hands over his pecs. "I just need access to the center."

"Oh." Negi turned around and unclasped her bra and threw it to the side with her shirt and held her hands over her breasts.

"Alright now lay down on your back." Kenshin instructed.

"OK." Negi said doing as Kenshin asked. Kenshin took a seat next to her and dipped his brush in ink. When he began brushing Negi giggled.

"Negi..." Kenshin said wiping away his mistake from her body moving.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just the brush tickles." Negi said with a smile.

"I understand, but could you try to ignore it?" Kenshin asked.

"OK." Negi said.

Kenshin started brushing again. This time with considerably less difficulty. "Spread your breasts apart please." Kenshin instructed.

"OK..." Negi said with a barely visible tint of pink on her cheeks. "Mn..."

"Just relax, it won't take long." Kenshin said.

Kenshin finished and drew the rest of the seals on her neck, shoulders and collarbone. "Alright. Finished."

"Alright, how long do I need to lay here while it dries?" Negi asked.

"About thirty minutes, but there's something else I need to do while that's going on." Kenshin said placing his hand on Negi's forehead.

"What?" Negi asked.

"We're going to confront Hottan." Kenshin said.

"C-Confront him?" Negi said.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there with you Negi." Kenshin said with a smile. "Now..._Sleep!" _Kenshin said closing his right eye, holding up a handsign.

Negi felt her eyelids becoming heavier, before she nodded off. Kenshin flashed through handsigns and placed his hand on her forehead and grasped her palm with his other hand. He passed out landing next to her.

Hottan was standing in a pure white area when he felt Negi's presence enter, followed closely by Kenshin's. He smirked turning toward them. "Sashi buri da na...Kenshin." (A/N: Long time no see...Kenshin)

"Hottan." Kenshin said simply, with a neutral glare on his face.

"So girl, Negi was it?" Hottan said. "You couldn't hope to repel me on your own, so you decided to sick your boyfriend on me?"

Negi was about to say something when Kenshin spoke first. "You and I both know she's not anywhere near your level, even if you're just a piece of yourself."

"She's nowhere near your level either Kenshin." Hottan said. "If you ever truly got serious with her, she's be in the hospital for weeks, maybe even dead!"

Negi looked over at Kenshin who continued to glare at Hottan. "Why did you come after me?" Kenshin said.

"I was hoping to gain control of that body of yours." Hottan said.

"Well if that were to ever happen, Yukari knows to stab me in the heart so I can drag you down to hell with me." Kenshin said.

"Ah ha...because you're the only one who was able to master Seishin Boido?" Hottan asked. "Ah, but anyway...you weren't there and Ryuushin stopped me, he even managed to carve out a piece of my soul using a technique he called the _Serene Demon Sword, _while using the SaigoShi he had just barely managed to summon. And here I am."

"Then I came to see what was going on...and you clung to me." Negi said.

"Yeeeesss..." Hottan said.

"You don't belong here." Kenshin said with a glare.

"No more than you belonging in this world, or Mundus Magicus, Kenshin." Hottan said.

"..." Kenshin's glare deepened.

"That isn't for you to decide Hottan." Negi said with a glare of her own.

"Of course it isn't. Kenshin's already made that choice for himself." Hottan said. "You're safe here Kenshin, in Mahora, but what happens to you when Negi's job at Mahora ends, hm?" "Your two damnable clans should have never gotten themselves banished from Makai."

"Banished from Makai you say?" Kenshin asked, his glare becoming somewhat curious.

"Yeesss. Apparently the then leader of the Kuroshi clan and his friend the leader of the Tsuki clan were responsible for a slaughter in Makai, great enough to warrant banishment from the JuuRokudaime Maou, and his Queen Fateburn Alipheese the Sixteenth." "Hilariously enough the clans stood behind their murderous leaders to the bitter end."

"Then they must have been framed." Kenshin said.

"Whatever the case, the banishment occurred well over a century ago in Mundus Magicus' timeline, as they appeared well over a century ago." Hottan said.

"That reminds me, the demon you called forth to work alongside Tertium's father, who was he?" Kenshin said.

"Why do you ask?" Hottan asked.

"The bastard poisoned my father, leading to his death. After I deal with you, I'm going to find and kill him." Kenshin said with a snarl.

"Hm hm hm...I wonder if you can." Hottan said. "He kept to himself for the most part, only allowing us to call him by the name of Forbesii, and he seemed to take a rather avid interest in Kenshin, Slayer of Ryuujin and Filius Zect."

"Forbesii huh?" Kenshin said. "I'll remember that name." He appeared in front of Hottan, slamming his palm into the blonde man's chest, then it went through Hottan's chest.

"Using Seishin Boido on me again? It won't work." Hottan said in amusement.

"Seishin Boido isn't only for extracting souls." Kenshin said. "O' Holy binds of light, seal away this wretched sinner and purify the darkness within!" _"Dark Banishing Seal!" _

"Aaargh!" Hottan's face contorted in pain as the seal took hold, forming a halo on his hood.

Kenshin took out his hand which was severely burnt. Hottan chuckled darkly as the pain from the seal wracked his body. "How ironic...that you would use such a seal against me, don't you know that Holy magic is deadly to demons?"

Kenshin tried to clench his fist, only for a sharp pain to shoot up his arm. "Aah..."

"Kenshin are you...?" Negi said.

"I'm fine, Negi." Kenshin said. "Just a side effect from casting the seal."

"Yes, it seems that Kenshin here didn't realize that as a demon, he is one of many embodiments of dark magic in the world. As such Holy class magic is very deadly to him, even if he is the one using it." Hottan said with a smirk .

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, as a human, Dark Magic is very deadly to you as well." Kenshin said with his eyes narrowed.

"Too true, perhaps you did know." Hottan said closing his eyes. "But...that would be the case...if I had my original body." He finished, parting his eyelids with a wider smirk.

"Then answer this for me then." Negi said. "Why does the Dark Magic do nothing to me? I am a human."

Hottan walked past Kenshin and gazed at Negi. "Yes, you are a peculiar case...Negi Springfield...you could say...that you have Dark Magic already coursing through your veins."

"? !" Kenshin and Negi both stared at Hottan wide eyed. "So she's a hanyou? !"

"No...hm hm hm, she is most certainly still a human, for now anyway." Hottan said as a devious smirk crawled up his face. "Yes...instead of trifling with one the Kuroshi Tsuki's bodies...I think I'll just take yours!"

"!" Negi started to move back when Kuroi Jigoku thrust through Hottan's chest. He spat up blood and turned his head to Kenshin who glared soullessly at the man.

"Over my dead body Hottan." Kenshin said. "One or both of us will be dead before I let you have her."

"Heh...heh...heh...That's the idea." Hottan said with a smirk. "By the way, there is something you should know about the seal you just placed on me."

"Being?" Kenshin said.

Hottan's body started to break apart. "Because Negi already has Dark Magic coursing through her veins, the seal won't act as it is intended. If she desires the dark magic inside her enough it will be given to her, I'm only acting as the personification of it's source."

"What..?" Negi said in disbelief.

"You basically given her the keys to her own power, allowing her to run wild with it! If she keeps training like she is and loses control, she could destroy the entire world!" Hottan shouts with glee.

"...!" Negi stared at her own hands in shock, her body beginning to quiver.

"So what?" Kenshin said making Negi look up at him. "I'd much rather the 'keys' be in her hands, than yours. I can trust her, not to let herself lose control of her own power. Just like I believe in Evangeline's ability to train her to do such."

"Kenshin..." Negi said, her body's quiver stopping.

"...Hm hm hm...we shall see Kenshin...we shall see..." Hottan said vanishing from sight.

Kenshin walked over to Negi. "You OK?"

"I..I am now...thanks." Negi said with a smile.

Kenshin chuckled. "Good, now let's get outta here."

Negi and Kenshin awoke. "And that should do it." Kenshin said.

"Thanks." Negi said leaning over and kissing him. "Can I put my clothes back on?" Negi said. Kenshin rubbed his finger on her left shoulder and pulled it back. No ink was rubbed off on it.

"Yup, feel free." Kenshin said getting up and turning away.

Negi got dressed again. Kenshin made a handsign and all the ink on Negi's body melded with her skin tone. "Hah...thanks."

Kenshin nodded. The two were about to go lay down and get some rest when Kotarou approached them about techniques and strengths. This led Kotarou to ask Negi to fire a single Sagita Magica at him. Which she did, and was knocked away by the teenage inu youkai.

"Ahh, just as I suspected." Kotarou said. "Your Sagita Magica is as strong as your magic punch, a magic duelist would just evade it and a mage would just raise their defenses."

"That's why it's meant to be fired in numbers, not one at a time." Kenshin said.

"Kinda pointless then, really." Kotarou said.

"B-But I don't have any other offensive spells, with any attack power." Negi said, worry flashing across her face.

"Yeah, it's not like you're a jackass of all trades like that idiot next to you." Kotarou said, before going through an analysis of the different ways Sagita Magica could be used.

"That was a lame insult." Kenshin said narrowing his eyes wistfully.

Kotarou turned toward him. "You come up with one better then." He said with a smirk.

"I'll let my actions do the talking, hows bout you deflect one of my attacks?" Kenshin offered. "Don't worry, I won't fry your ass with the Katensho."

Negi sighed. "Boys..."

"Alright, I accept." Kotarou said.

Kenshin extended his hand charging a deep blue sphere of light in his palm. _"Fukanzen Ryuu Imari!" _

The shot roared toward Kotarou who batted it to the side. He retracted his now shaking hand wincing in pain, but smirking. "Haaah...bitch please..."

Kenshin crossed his arms with a smirk. "So you've gotten stronger, but so have I."

"Oh?" Kotarou said.

"Yeah, case in point. That imari of mine was half cocked." Kenshin said his smirk widening. "I perfected the technique while I was in Kyoto."

"Eeeh? ! Then use that then you asshole!" Kotarou shouts.

"Nah, I'd rather not have Atsuki-Chan mad at me for blowing off your arm." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Oh really? Then why not try it on me then?" Kotarou and Kenshin turned to find the girl Kenshin just mentioned walking up to them.

"Eh? Neechan aren't you a medic mage?" Kotarou asked.

"Yeah, aren't your types not allowed to battle?" Kenshin said.

Atsuki twirled around her maul. "This weapon of mine isn't just for show Kenshin, I know how to fight."

"Yeah, remember I asked her for a duel, which she has yet to make good on." Negi said.

"OK..." Kenshin said extending his hand at Atsuki. "You're sure about this?"

"Sure, let it rip!" Atsuki said crossing her arm over her chest.

This time a red sphere of light that was twice the size of the previous one charged to life in front of Kenshin's hand. _"Ryuu Imari!" _

The red ball of death screamed toward Atsuki who smacked it in the air, she retracted her hand. "Were you holding back? That didn't hurt at all." Atsuki said.

"No." Kenshin said blinking in surprise.

"Ha ha! Neechan made you look weak!" Kotarou said.

(wham!)

Atsuki retracted her maul as Kotarou hit the ground with swirls in his eyes. "Be nice Otouto-kun."

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered.

(wham!)

Kenshin hit the ground with swirls in his eyes. "I didn't wanna show favoritism." Atsuki said retracting her maul again.

"Hey could you show me how to use that thing sometime? I could use it for when he gets out of line." Both Atsuki and Negi turned their heads to find Yukari walking up to them.

"Oh hell no!" Kenshin shouts popping up. "You smack me around enough as it is! You don't need a blunt object to do it with!"

Yukari, Atsuki and Negi all giggled at Kenshin before the group of five all went to get some rest.

(break)

_Second Day of the Festival_

_6;30 AM_

_Tatsumiya Shrine._

Kenshin, Negi, Evangeline and Hikari all walked toward the entrance to the shrine. "Gee, Evangeline shouldn't you turn away? A shrine is supposed to be a holy place after all." Hikari joked.

"Cork it Catwoman." Evangeline shot back. "I was here yesterday with no problem, so your logic fails."

"Just a joke, simmer down." Hikari said with a sweatdrop.

Evangeline turned toward Negi. "Here." She said tossing Negi a ring.

"Eh? This is?" Negi said.

"Eva-Chan, I didn't know you were into women, but I'm sorry, she's taken." Kenshin joked.

Evangeline slammed her palm into Kenshin's stomach making him double over. "Like Mother, Like Son, both idiots."

"Ha ha ha." Kenshin and Hikari laughed.

"Anyway, is a magic activation tool, in place of your staff." Evangeline said. "It'd be problematic to perform kempo with a staff."

"I...I see, thank you." Negi said.

"Just don't lose before you face me." Evangeline said with narrowed eyes. She then turned to Kenshin who stared back at her.

"What? Don't tell me you're gonna pose a bet with me as well?" Kenshin said.

"Actually yes. If I get farther than you, you will have to spend the final day with me as well." Evangeline said with a small smirk at the end.

"That's rude Eva-Chan..." Hikari said with a wistful gaze. "He's already got that same agreement with me." She finished clapping her hands together with a smile.

"You two are seriously counting your chickens before they hatch." Kenshin said rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll live dangerously. If I lose to Kaachan, and Eva-Chan gets past round one I'll just spend the day with you both." Kenshin said taking out his Cassiopeia.

"Agreed." Hikari and Evangeline said.

Negi rolled her eyes. "I just had to fall for the popular one."

Hikari laughed patting Negi on the head as Kenshin and Evangeline walked toward the entrance. "Yet, you're still with him, showing how much you love him."

"I guess it just comes with the territory of being the only guy around in an all girls school." Negi said with a sigh.

In an alternate universe, a male ten year old Negi Springfield sneezed.

Kenshin bumped into Kotarou a little while after he entered. "Yo, Kenshin." Kotarou greeted.

"Sup." Kenshin said.

Kotarou extended his hand toward Kenshin. "We give each other a lot of shit, but we both respect the others strengths."

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a small smile. "May the best youkai win?" He said extending his hand toward Kotarou.

"Heh!" Kotarou said smacking his hand against Kenshin's. "You know it's gonna be me!"

"Hah! Fat chance!" Kenshin said with a smirk.

"You know, from this point of view, you two look like good friends." Asuna said from their left.

"Yup, they do." Yukari said standing next to her with Setsuna and Konoka. "Kenshin-nii's super confident, in spite of the fact that he's gotta get by KaaChan, and possibly me."

Kotarou rounded on them. "We're not friends! We're Rivals!"

"Same thing." Asuna said with a shrug.

"And there's something wrong with being confident?" Kenshin asked Yukari. "Wouldn't that just give you or KaaChan the prime opportunity of shutting me down?"

"Hmmm...good point." Yukari said with a small smirk.

The group made their way into the contestants hall after splitting up from Konoka. They bumped into Takamichi. "Hello Negi-kun, you look different from yesterday." Takamichi commented. "It will be interesting to see how much you've grown."

Negi hardened her gaze at Takamichi. "I'll try my best, I won't lose to my father."

"Hm hm...you've grown into quite a fine young woman, Negi-kun." Takamichi said. "But this isn't something to get all worked up over, after all you are you and Nagi is Nagi." He leaned over. "Besides we should probably dial it back anyway, it would be problematic if we exposed ourselves as mages, no?"

"Ah...r-right." Negi said. _"I completely forgot." _

Kenshin turned his head finding Hikari walking up to him. "So Ken-Chan, let's have a good match today hm?" She said with a smile.

"Mother." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Hikari said.

"I recently found out that Dad, was unable to fight at his best both when we sparred, and when I last fought him, and if he was able to, he would have wiped the floor with me." Kenshin said. "You're the closest I've got to him, so I'm not going to hold back."

"..." Hikari closed her eyes smiling at him. "I don't think he would have even if he could. That's just the kind of man your father was." "If you want to have an all out duel though..." She parted her eyelids slightly, her smile widening. "I'm game."

"Ha ha! Kenshin knows what's up! He ain't getting talked out of fighting to his level!" Kotarou laughed.

"Kenshin...!" Negi whined.

"What? The magic country hasn't been able to catch me for five, going on six years now. I'll be fine." Kenshin said.

"But still..." Negi said.

"Oh Negi, I'm sure it'll be fine, Kenshin and Hikari can fight at their best and not be really showy, when they do it." Takamichi said patting Negi on the back.

"Yeah, so don't worry." Hikari said with a small laugh.

"Welcome everyone." All the contestants turned to Kazumi and Chao. "In half an hour, we'll begin the tournament and let you beat the stuffing out of each other in an orderly fashion." Kazumi said. "So before that, let's go over the rules shall we?"

"The ring is 15' by 15', rounds are fifteen minutes long, you are declared the loser after a count of ten if you are either down, or out of the ring. If both contestants are still conscious after fifteen minutes have passed, a vote will be declared by the audience." Colonel Sanders said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Uhm...no." Kazumi said with narrowed eyes. "Thank you."

"Gee it's almost like you were reading her mind old man, by the way do you have any fried chicken, I missed breakfast." Kenshin said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Colonel Sanders laughed Kenshin off.

"Wow, I didn't even think about that." Daigouin said. "That's kinda funny."

"Takahata-Sensei." Setsuna said.

"Hm?" Takamichi said.

"Did you enter this tournament to observe Chao-San as well?" Setsuna asked in a low tone.

"Yes, but for now she's just a student requiring special attention." Takamichi said. "Something bothers me however."

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"Beyond a couple of years ago, Chao Lingshen has no history, there's nothing on her at all, even in Mundus Magicus." Takamichi said. "That and Gandolfini swears up and down that when he was fighting Kenshin yesterday, that she was about to call Kenshin, Grandfather, but that's impossible, he's only 16 years old and Chao is one or two years his junior."

"That's stra..."

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I'm not even here Takamichi." Kenshin said from behind him.

"Oh!" Takamichi sweatdropped. "Kenshin when did you get there?"

"What led you to believe that I wasn't here to begin with?" Kenshin said.

Thirty minutes passed and Kotarou approached the walkway entrance to the ring. "Alright Kotarou, good luck out there, and try not to get bounced out in the first round." Yukari said with an impish grin.

"Sod off Yukari-neechan." Kotarou said.

"Hu hu hu." Yukari snickered as she walked away.

Kotarou and his opponent walked out. Negi noticed something. "Hey Kenshin, isn't that?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah it is, what is she doing here?" Kenshin said.

"Fu Fu Fu..." A figure said taking her hood down. "Good morn..."

"Oh Hey Takane, what's up?" Kenshin said with a nonchalant tone.

"Hey! Could you at least act a little more shocked? !" Takane said.

"Strip naked of your own accord and maybe I might." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin." Negi said glaring holes into the side of his head.

"Lemme guess Takane, you're here to try...try being the key word, to discipline Negi and I, but what you failed to realize is that you helped us along yesterday." "So really you're just as much at fault as we are."

"How do you figure?" Takane said with narrowed eyes.

"We had just gotten away from you and were making sure that we weren't still being pursued when Nodoka made her romantic request. Neither of us could really read her at that point and time, or we would have taken her out of the danger zone and let her make her request or confession." Kenshin said. "That and I've beaten you before and have only gotten stronger since, so why in your right mind did you think you could take Negi and I both, when the world tree's magic was influencing us, hell Yukari had a hard time taking me down." "So please, take your ambition of punishing Negi and I and stuff it." Kenshin finished crossing his arms.

"Hmph. Just watch, Mei-Chan may look like a docile little girl, but she's just as talented a mage as Negi-Sensei." Takane claimed.

"I highly doubt that, not to say Mei isn't a good mage, but very few have as much talent and potential as Negi does." Kenshin said glancing at his girlfriend with a smile.

"We'll see." Takane said.

Mei called forth an artifact, only for Kotarou to charge after her, swinging his palm upward and blasting her up into the air with a burst of wind. "Ah? !" Takane said. Kenshin meanwhile made a comical falling whistle noise as Mei plummeted toward the water below.

"U-Unbelievable! Contestant Kotarou, just sent Contestant Mei without even touching his opponent, was that an upper palm strike? !" Kazumi announced.

"Baka, that was just air pressure." Kotarou said.

"A-Anyway, is she alright? ! She fell from such a great height, after ten seconds her defeat will be determined." Kazumi said.

"Sorry, but I really can't be getting upended here." Kotarou said. "...Eh? !"

"H-Help! I-I can't swim!" Mei whined.

"Are you...kidding me?" Kotarou said as he leaped into the water and pulled her out. "You know, you shouldn't have entered, you're probably the second weakest person in this tournament." Kotarou said.

"S-Sorry." Mei said bowing her head. "You're just too strong."

Kotarou chuckled. "I guess you just need more training is all."

Kenshin watched the next match as Negi and the others conversed. "...That guy's hands aren't stopping, but...it's no use."

In an instant Colonel Sanders turned one of Daigouin's attacks against him and knocked him out cold. Kazumi was about to begin counting when Kenshin called out. "Just call the match, there is no way that guy's getting back up for at least a minute."

"He's right, I was a little too hard there." Colonel Sanders said.

"Alright, Colonel Sanders makes his way through Round One." Kazumi said.

Colonel Sanders made his way back to the Contestants section to amazed stares from a good portion of his peers. He walked over to Kenshin. "That was rude Kenshin-kun, you really didn't need to do that."

"It seemed like a waste of time to delay the inevitable." Kenshin said. "Although, now that you're here Chicken man, what are you doing here?" "It can't be for the prize money, because you can't leave your home."

"Oh, I'm just delivering a message for a friend." Colonel Sanders said.

"So the birdbrain wanted you to do it huh?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh? Was that insult from Arika-Chan?" Colonel Sanders asked.

"Just shut the hell up." Kenshin said. "I was prepared to deal with two wings, not three."

Meanwhile Yukari and Kaede approached the ring. "So, we're gonna have it out, hm?" Kaede said.

"Unless you wanna give up." Yukari offered.

"Ha ha ha ha. I respect your strength Yukari-San, so I won't withdraw, besides...it wouldn't do well for nearly half the tournament's matches in the first round to end quickly-de gozaru.." Kaede said.

"Oh really?" Yukari said. "And how do you plan to fight without that giant shuriken of yours?"

"I have my ways-de gozaru." Kaede said.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I know the last couple of matches were quick, but I have a good feeling that this one will be a good one." Kazumi announced. "Two fellow students from the same class going at it with everything they have. On this side we have Ninja girl in training, Contestant Nagase Kaede!" Kazumi said extending her right arm. "And her opponent, the tomboyish, yet surprisingly cute kendoka, Contestant Tsuki Yukari!"

Yukari's left eye twitched at the tomboy comment, Kaede laughed to herself and Yukari could have sworn she heard her mother laughing. She brushed her jacket off her shoulders, leaving her in a pink tank top and jeans and unsheathed Kazeken. "Hang on Yukari-San, you can't use bladed weapons." Kazumi said

Yukari stabbed Kazeken into the floor outside of the ring. "And I'm not." She said readying the sheathe.

"OK, I see where this is going." Kazumi said with a nod.

Shaking his head Kenshin flashed to the ring and grabbed the blade. At Yukari's look he snorted."What if one of you lands on it?"

"Oh...right." Yukari said with a sweatdrop. Kenshin nodded and returned to the contestants area with Kazeken.

"Was it a good idea for you to use Shundou Kenshin?" Kotarou asked.

"Like anyone would believe it, besides compared to what I'm gonna have to do to beat Kaa-Chan, it's nothing really." Kenshin said.

"Alright, are you ready?" Kazumi asked Kaede.

"Yes-de gozaru." Kaede said.

"And you?" Kazumi asked Yukari.

"Been ready." Yukari said.

Kazumi nodded. "OK then, Begin!"

In an instant Yukari appeared behind Kaede, kicking at her left temple. Kaede smiled mysteriously and raised her left arm blocking the kick effortlessly. "? !" Landing on her other foot and jumping back she narrowed her eyes. _"What's going on here? Using Sylph's power, I shouldn't have been detected. _

"_Wawawawa! Yukari-Chan, you don't have full control of the second stage of my power yet!" Sylph said. _

"_I see." Yukari thought with a nod. _

"Hahahaha." Kaede said. "Yukari-San, the blind spot attack is pretty common, I figured you might try that to start-de gozaru."

"Joy." Yukari said with a sarcastic snort.

Kaede appeared in front of her, making Yukari slashed her sheathe horizontally through her after image as Kaede appeared behind her and planted Yukari into the ring floor with a ki-infused finger flick to the head.

"Gah!" Yukari shouts. She rolled out of the way sensing Kaede behind her. She got to her feet and dove at her stabbing her sheathe forward. Kaede ducked letting Yukari go over her, however when she was above her. She used her arms and legs to spring herself upward, her back crashing into Yukari's chest. She wrapped her arms around Yukari's head and legs as they both began to plummet back first into the ring floor.

"_!" Yukari's eyes widened. "She's using Ki to make the hit more impactful! Gnome give me your power now!" _

The earth spirit nodded and Yukari felt the breath of earth around her just a split second before they hit the ring floor. Kaede jumped off of Yukari as she reached to wrap her arms around the ninja girl's neck.

"You're going to have to do better than that to beat me Kaede." Yukari said with as she sprung to her feet.

"Indeed-de gozaru." Kaede said.

Yukari reached into her pocket and pulled at a couple of little black balls. She threw them at Kaede, when they hit the floor in front of her they exploded in a smokescreen.

"Hm? Using a smokescreen are we Yukari-Dono?" Kaede said. _"This could work to my advantage." She thought making three clones. _

Yukari leapt into the smokescreen with her sheathe overhead. As soon as she got within swinging distance of Kaede she swung her sword down. _"Earth Rumbling Decapitation!" _

Kaede stepped back allowing the force from Yukari's attack to blow her out of the ring where she landed on the water's surface. "Contestant Kaede has been blown out of the ring, she had until the could of ten to..."

"Gah!" Yukari grunted as she was kicked in the chin, out of the smokescreen into the sky. _"? ! Clones? ! How come I couldn't sense them? !" She thought seeing three Kaede's surrounding her. _

Kaede parted her eyelids, glancing up at Yukari. _"Shukuchi!" _She said appearing above Yukari.

"? !" Yukari's eyes widened.

"_Kaede Ninpo! Oboro Juuji!" _Kaede shouts as she and her clones swung small bluntedstaves into Yukari's head, chin and arms as they shot out to her right and left as well as below and above her. The three clones dispelled and Kaede dove at the falling Yukari. She swung her right arm down at her head, her bicep hitting the young demoness' chin. _"Kaede Ninpo: Lariat!" _

"Ugh!" Yukari groaned as she crashed into the ring floor.

Kaede landed softly on the floor. "Is that all-de gozaru?"

"Contestant Yukari is down! Taking counts." Kazumi said. "One! Two! Three!..."

"_What the hell is going on here? Why can't I read her flow?" Yukari thought. "It's like I'm completely blinded." She thought._

"Five! Six! Sev-!" Yukari staggered to her feet. Kazumi stopped. "Contestant Yukari is back up! The match continues!"

Yukari narrowed her eyes. _"Her strikes are strong enough to inflict enough damage to allow my own momentum to do the rest." _Yukari thought as she watched Kaede dash to her left before flashing toward her. _"Shit!" _She leaned back and grabbed her arm as it thrust forward, turned and threw the ninja girl over her shoulder. She locked her hands together pressing her left forearm against her elbow.

"Ah!" Kaede yelped feeling her elbow beginning to hyper extend.

"Contestant Yukari's got Contestant Nagase's arm locked in an armbar!" Kazumi announced.

"Concede now, or I'll hyper extend your arm." Yukari said.

Kaede's face twitched in pain, but she smiled confidently. "You don't think I'd give up to this do you?" She swung her leg up and kicked Yukari in the left temple.

"Gah!" Yukari staggered backward, forced to release her arm.

"Wow, Nagase-San is really flexible." Negi said.

"She needs to be, it's demanded as part of ninja training that you are flexible." Kotarou said. "At least that's what I heard."

"I'm sure it is, what do you think Kenshin?" Negi asked. "Kenshin?" She said with a curious look.

Kenshin was staring into the ring with narrowed eyes. _"What is going on with you Yukari? You're better than this." _

Yukari glanced over at Kenshin. _"Tch, he sees it too, I'm getting beaten here." _She thought.

Kaede made six clones and had them surround Yukari. "You're not paying attention Yukari-Dono." She said as one of her clones drove her palm into the back of Yukari's head.

"Gh!" Yukari turned and lunged slashing at the clones neck. _"Demon Decapit-!" _She was cut off in mid swing as two clones kicked her in the ribs. "Fuck!" Yukari cursed extending her hand at Kaede. _"Ryuu Imari!" _

Kaede caught the red orb of light and threw it toward the contestant's area. "Oh crap!" Kotarou shouts.

"Kami Shouheki." Kenshin said his left eye glowing. The orb exploded against his barrier.

"Ahahahaha, nice save Kenshin-kun." Colonel Sanders said.

"Uh huh." Kenshin said.

Takamichi approached Kenshin. "Kenshin-kun, we really shouldn't use magic or supernatural abilities so openly."

"Takamichi, we're in a tournament that has banned devices needed to capture us performing magic, I say we take advantage of the situation." Kenshin said. "Besides..." He pulled Takamichi toward him. "...if you think that you're going to be able to fight Negi while half assing it you're only fooling yourself." Kenshin whispered.

Yukari looked around as all the clones bore down on her. "Che...I was hoping to save this for you, Kenshin-nii, but..."

"Hm?" Kaede said seeing Yukari go into a spin.

Using the power of water and wind together, ice began to cover Kazeken's sheathe.

Yukari slashed the sheathe outward, ending her spin. _"Kaiten Hyorin!" ( 1) _

With blistering velocity ice shards shot off her sheathe and stabbed into the six clones making them dispel. Kaede dodged the shards that went her way and flashed toward Yukari who saw her coming.

"_I can see her this time, I'll counter her attack and end this!" Yukari thought. _

Kaede cocked her fist back, coated in Ki and punched at Yukari's head. As water flowing past an obstacle, Yukari evaded the strike and cocked her own fist back, coated in Gnome's power. _"You're mine...!" _

Imagine Kenshin's, Hikari's, Negi's and Yukari's shock when Kaede slammed her other palm into Yukari's stomach making her double over. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach in absolute pain. "Tsk tsk tsk...Yukari-Dono, you failed to see the glow of Ki around my other hand. As such there was no way you could avoid it."

"_Undine, I don't understand...why can't I see her strikes coming." Yukari thought._

"_You're too reliant on just my power, you haven't mastered it yet, so there is still fog in your mind. Isn't what that idiot Shin Tatsu's been beating into yours and Kenshin's heads?" "Don't specialize in one aspect." Undine said.. "That and the Koga ninja clan has ties to demons, so it's natural to assume they've ran into elementalists before, and developed countermeasures to them. She's simply not putting any intent into her attacks." "It's not easy to do, but it's not impossible." _

Yukari got to her feet again, but her legs gave out and she fell to the ring floor. Kaede glanced down at her. "Sorry, I made sure my Ki hit the pressure points in your lower torso, you won't be injured, but it will keep you down for a ten count." Kaede said. "I have to thank you though, I did enjoy this fight-de gozaru."

"_...Tch...this is it...I can barely move my body..." Yukari thought. She looked over at the contestants area where Negi, Kenshin, Hikari, Setsuna and Evangeline were. "Looks like I'm the first one out.." _

"...Kenshin?" Negi said looking over at her boyfriend who was shaking.

"Yo Kenshin, you gonna be OK?" Kotarou asked.

Hikari walked up and touched her son's shoulder. "Ken-Chan."

Kenshin walked forward gripping the railing. "HEY YUKARI! WHEN DID MY SISTER BECOME SO WEAK? ! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS AND YOU'RE BEING MADE A FOOL OUT OF!" "GET UP! GET UP AND SHOW EVERYONE HOW STRONG YOU REALLY ARE! !"

"A strange pep talk from Contestant Yukari's twin brother, Contestant Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin." Kazumi said. "I'll begin taking count."

"_...I know Kenshin-nii, but...it's no use...she's got me beat." Yukari thought. _

"_Then may I give you some assistance?" An unfamiliar voice said in Yukari's head._

"_Huh?" _Time seemed to freeze as Yukari's vision faded, and was replaced by the room she had met Sylph and Kenshin had met Gnome in. She noticed that she was once again not alone in this room as a woman with red hair that burned furiously, literally stood across from her wearing nothing, she had two matching tattoos or markings on both sides of her belly button. "Uuah? !" She stepped back. "Why aren't you wearing anything? !"

"Hahahaha, you know...your brother said just about the same thing to me when I met him." The woman said.

"Eh? Wait...Salamander?" Yukari asked.

Salamander held her hand out making an 'O' out of fire in her palm. "Correct!"

"But what are you doing here?" Yukari asked.

"Eh, felt it was a good time." Salamander said.

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Gee I could have used your help about a minute and a half ago."

"Yes, but the thing about me is I like to test those who want to use my power, if I can't do it in person I'll watch them." Salamander said. "You were doing wonderfully till now."

"Gee thanks, but you're a little late." Yukari said. "I'm a short ten count away from being bounced out of this tournament."

"Well with that attitude you certainly are." Salamander said. "Think, why did you enter this tournament in the first place?"

"To see the progress of my training paying off with victory." Yukari said.

"Hm? Are you sure?" Salamander asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yukari said with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure you're not just in this because of the one person you asked to be in this tournament?" Salamander asked. "You want to meet him in a match, and show him that he has an equal and someone to trust his back to, as he trusts his to you, don't you?"

"..." Yukari glanced down at the ground. "What's the point, I can't move, and if I can't get up in the next ten seconds it won't matter."

"If you do not think you can get up, then you can't." Salamander said in a sagely tone.

"Huh?" Yukari said.

Salamander walked up to Yukari and placed her hand on the demoness's chest. "If you think you can get back up again, then you can, it's all a matter of willpower." "Now, my power is yours to use, but can you trust me?"

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes. _"...She's right...whose to say I can't force myself up." _

She places her hand over Salamander's. "If he trusts you then so do I."

Salamander smiled. "Then let's begin."

Yukari's vision returned to the ring as she heard Kazumi count to 8. She began struggling to her feet. "Ugh...Ggh!"

"Hm?" Kaede said holding her hand up to Kazumi, as if to tell her to stop counting which she did.

Gripping the railing harder Kenshin watched. "Come on Yukari, Come on, get on your feet."

Yukari stood up, but her posture was shaky at best. "Heh...come on Kaede, you really didn't think this would keep me down, did you?" She said with a smirk as she spat out a small glob of blood.

"Oh dear, I was only meaning to disable you, not injure you internally." Kaede said, concern in her voice.

"Don't sweat it, it's already healing." Yukari said holding Kazeken's sheathe at the ready. "Now, let's finish this."

"Alright, if that's what you really want-de gozaru." Kaede said readying herself.

"_Salamander, can I use your flames to attack, but not injure her?" Yukari asked. _

"_Of course." Salamander said. _

Kaede watched as Yukari charged right at her, Kazeken's sheathe pulled back. Kaede dodged as Yukari thrust it at her stomach.

"_Thunder Thrust! Flame Arrow!" Yukari shouts as a shot of intense flame came out of the tip of Kazeken's sheathe, while Kaede dodged it shot right at the contestant's area. _

Thinking quickly Kenshin grabbed Kazeken and slashed it outward. _"Shippuzan!" An intense burst of wind extinguished the flames. _

"_**Are you kidding me?/**Are you fucking kidding me? !" Ryuujin and Kenshin said together._

Meanwhile Yukari slashed her sheathe at Kaede's neck. _"Dragon Flame Beheader!" _

Kaede bent her knees jumping back, but was not fast enough and the sheathe struck her in the temple, sending her sliding across the ring floor. She looked up and saw Yukari leaping to the sky and bearing down on her, Kazeken's sheathe over her head. _"Damn!" "Her attacks became more fierce! I wasn't expect her to use fire." She thought slamming her hand on the floor. "Kagenui!" _

Strands of shadow shot out from underneath Kaede and wrapped around Yukari's limbs, holding her there. _"...These strands of shadow, they're like Kenshin-nii's Gekietsu Kumori no Mai. Which means..." Yukari thought._

She fueled the power of wind around her sheathe making the blazes burn brighter, as she went into a spin against her bonds. _"Kaiten Mouretsu!" ( 2)_

Licks of flame shot out and incinerated Kaede's shadows. Kaede dodged as Yukari sliced her sheathe down. _"Demon Skull Beheading: Blaze!" _She shouts as flames shot out of her sheath scorching the ring floor.

"_This is all you can handle right now in the next few seconds I'm cutting you off." Salamander said. _

"_That's all I need!" Yukari thought._

Kaede's eyes widened as Yukari appeared directly in front of her, her sword sheathe pointed downward as the spirit's power left her body. _"That speed, and this stance, she's got me this time." _

Yukari slashed her sheathe upward, hitting the nerve ending's in the ninja girl's left armpit making her drop her arm to her side. She then turned her sheathe and slashed downward, nailing her on the right shoulder, making Kaede gasp in pain. Turning her sheathe again she swung up diagonally hitting Kaede's ribs. She brought her sheathe level with her neck and slashed again, making sure to not break anything before finally turning her sheathe downward, slashing at Kaede's right leg sweeping it out from under her. _"Death Sword Chaos Star." _Yukari said.

"Ggh..." Kaede grunted. She started to rise up when Yukari pointed her sheathe at the ninja girl's chest.

"Do you concede?" Yukari said standing over her.

"Heh...I am satisfied." Kaede said laying back down. "You fought well Yukari-Dono." "But we could both use more training."

"Hah, no kidding." Yukari said with a small smirk.

"Asakura-Dono, I concede the match to Yukari-Dono." Kaede said.

"Contestant Nagase Kaede has concede the match! Contestant Yukari Tsuki is the winner!" Kazumi announced.

The crowd applauded commenting on what a great match they thought it was. Yukari extended her hand toward Kaede. "Here."

"Arigatou." Kaede said taking her hand and pulling herself up.

"The...feeling should come back in your arm in a few minutes." Yukari said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry I was so rough with you."

"Hahahaha." Kaede laughed. "We're in a martial arts tournament Yukari-Dono, I'd expect nothing less." "So, I guess this means you're still the strongest of the martial artists in our class."

"I dunno, I haven't fought Mana or Ku Fei...and I used a trick to beat Setsuna." Yukari said as they walked back.

"A trick?" Kaede asked.

"I had Konoka do a striptease in front of her." Yukari clarified.

"Ah." Kaede said with a nod, knowing what was going on there. "So, how was being cheered and adored by a crowd for your fighting prowess for a change?"

"...It was...different." Yukari said looking away.

When they got back to the contestants area they were surrounded by their friends. "Wow Kaede-neechan, you were pretty good out there." Kotarou said slapping her on the back.

"Yukari-San you were so resilient, that was amazing how you not only got back up after Kaede-San had you down for the count, but won!" Negi praised.

"Not only that, but you unlocked the fire spirit's power in mid fight, not even Ryuushin was able to do something like that." Hikari said.

"You both were great-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"Now we just have to see who Yukari will be fighting, right Kenshin, Hikari?" Evangeline said.

"Yeah, but first, both of you come with me." Kenshin said grabbing their wrists and pulling them away from the crowd.

Once they were alone Kenshin turned and placed a charm on the Kaede's and Yukari's chest. He went through handsigns and clapped his hands together. _"Eimei Issen Level Two Healing: Restorative Light." _

The charms glew with a greenish, yellow light and all their injuries healed after a minute or two. "Alright." Kenshin smiled. "That'll do it."

Kaede waved her left arm around. "Ah, thanks-de gozaru."

"Yup. Say Kaede, you wanna do something sometime?" Kenshin asked.

"Eh?" Both Kaede and Yukari said.

"Well I've already spent some time with Mana and Setsuna during this festival, so I figured I'd do the same with you and Ku Fei as well." Kenshin said with a shrug. (3 )

"Ah, well...we'll see." Kaede said. "See you around."

Yukari glanced at Kenshin as Kaede walked away. "So, asking other women out are we?" Yukari asked with a smirk as she narrowed her eyes.

Kenshin saw that she was trying to intimidate him. "Not really. I am the teacher, assistant though I may be, I just figured I should spend time with my students before we leave is all."

Yukari's expression became deflated. "Aw, you're no fun. I was totally gonna chew you out."

"I know." Kenshin said with a smirk. "And no fun? I don't recall you saying that a week and half ago when I..."

Yukari slapped her hand on Kenshin's mouth. "Ok Ok, no need to bring that up, baka." She said with a blush on her face.

Kenshin brushed her hand off and smiled. "You did great out there Yukari."

"Thanks...but...I'd have never gotten back up if you hadn't yelled at me like you did." Yukari said.

"...Yeeeah...but..that was more me putting you down then talking you up." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Sometimes people need to be be put down so they can rise back up again and prove whoever doubted them wrong." Yukari said with a small smile. "I'd have done the same to you."

"I know you would." Kenshin said with a chuckle. "Whelp, I gotta go and fight Mom, so you might have a chance to put me down."

Kenshin started to walk away when Yukari pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck." She said. "I'd like to fight against you in the next round if at all possible."

"Well...I'll do my best to make sure that happens." Kenshin said going a step further and kissing her on the lips. Sending a jolt through her body.

Yukari opened her eyes after he parted lips with her. "Y-You i-idiot, we could have gotten caught."

Kenshin smiled. "I know, adds to the excitement doesn't it?" He asked.

Yukari's face flushed. "Yo-You better not pull that during our match."

"...I'm gonna leave that one alone." Kenshin said walking away.

"What are you thinking?" Yukari asked with an accusing glare.

"Nothing." Kenshin said.

"Liar! What are you thinking? !" Yukari shouts chasing after him.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Kenshin said vanishing in a burst of wind.

"Damn, he took off with Shundou, and he's using the camouflage technique to cover his tracks." Yukari said with a sigh. "Oh well." She shrugged and went back to the contestant's area.

Meanwhile Kenshin bumped into Colonel Sanders. "Oh...it's you." Kenshin said.

"Now Now Kenshin-kun is that anyway to treat an old family friend?" Colonel Sanders asked.

"No I guess not, but what are you doing here Uncle Al-" Kenshin went to ask before Sanders cut him off.

"Aah, Kenshin-kun, if it's all the same to you, could you continue to call me Colonel Sanders?" He asked.

Kenshin's face fell in disappointment. "But every time I hear or say that name I get hungry for chicken."

"Hahahaha, you're not gonna let that go are you?" Sanders asked.

"That's what happens when you use the name of the founder of a restaurant as your alias." Kenshin said with a shrug. "So what are you gonna do with the money? Donate it?" "Because the only one here that has a shot at whipping you is Mom and I gotta get by her." Kenshin said.

"Something like that." Sanders said. "Anyway, I noticed you healing the two girls back there, that must have put a strain on your reserves."

"Not really." Kenshin said with a shrug. "I think I'll be alright."

"Yes, but still this isn't just anyone you're fighting, it's a member of the Ala Rubra, you'll need to be at your best to take her on. After all she is intimately acquainted with fighting elementalists." Sanders said. "I'll restore your reserves back to full power."

"Fine." Kenshin said. Sanders waved his hand with a magic glow and Kenshin felt his mana and youki reserves replenish. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sanders said as Kenshin walked away. "It's a shame though...I was hoping you and Negi-kun would meet in the semi-finals."

"Huh?" Kenshin said turning around, when he did Sanders was gone. "...That was strange."

Shrugging he continued down the path toward the ring. He had a match to get to.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Well, glad I finally got this done.

Kenshin: Other things taking up your time?

Draconis: Something like that.

Kenshin: (shrugs) Well anyway, it's nice to see someone else getting a bit of the spotlight for a change.

Draconis: I've been trying to make that more common, but I don't always succeed.

Kenshin: Yeah.

Draconis: Anyway, I'm probably going to skip the Negi Takamichi fight, as I have nothing to add to it.

Now for the footnotes

( 1) Kaiten Hyorin- Rotating Ice Ring. As the name implies the user goes into a spin with ice covering their weapon and send out shards of ice at a blistering velocity.

( 2) Kaiten Mouretsu- Rotating Firestorm, A fire version of Kaiten Hyorin.

( 3) I'll probably write lemon chapters for Kaede and Ku Fei sometime in the near future. (A/N: Yeah right you procrastinator)

Anyway, it's been fun, see you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	56. A Duel Between Mother and Son

Draconis: In this cor-

Kenshin: Yeah we're not doing this.

Draconis: Doing what?

Hikari: Don't play dumb. You were about to do a boxing match introduction for Ken-Chan and I. While I don't care, Kenshin doesn't want to do something like that.

Kenshin: Yeah, so just start the blasted chapter already.

Draconis: (goes into Bored Eva pose) You guys are no fun.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 56

Past vs. Present: A Duel between Mother and Son.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

In the crowd was one Hasegawa Chisame. She had been invited by Kenshin and Negi, after the latter, and Kotarou Inugami had wrecked her cosplay contest celebration. She had won by pulling a perfect cosplay of one of her favorites, and Kotarou and Negi had found a frayed string in her outfit and pulled on it, and kept pulling, turning her entire outfit into threads. Kenshin apologized to her up and down and offered her a ticket to this tournament.

"_What would I want this for you idiot? !" She recalled screeching at Kenshin. _

"_Well...I don't exactly have money to pay you back for the ruined costume, Could you accept that and an I.O.U until I get the money from my banking account?" Kenshin asked. "I swear I'll pay you back OK?" _

"_...Fine." Chisame huffed. "It's not like I have anything better to do tomorrow." _

"What is going on with this tournament?" Chisame said to herself. "I clearly saw fire and ice shooting off of Yukari's weapon, but ice should be impossible this time of year, and a fuelless fire? Give me a break."

She turned her head seeing Kenshin in the contestant's area. He turned his head toward her. His expression brightened and he waved at her. "!" Chisame's eyes widened with a faint blush on her cheeks. "How the hell did he pick me out of this crowd?"

"Who are you waving at Kenshin?" Kotarou asked.

"One of our students is in the crowd." Kenshin said.

"Really?" Negi asked. "Where?" She looked around.

"You'll notice her eventually, she probably doesn't want me to point her out." Kenshin said. "Anyway, looks like they're done fixing the ring." He went to the walkway entrance where Hikari was. She was holding her staff. "Seriously? You're gonna use that?"

"Hm?" Hikari said. "Well of course, this is my weapon of choice after all."

"Really? I thought you just seduced your opponent until he gave in." Kenshin joked.

"Pfft!" Hikari slapped Kenshin on the back. "I only did that once as a joke! I swear your father never let that go." "He ended up having fun anyway! Besides I wouldn't do that to you anyway."

"Hey easy on the chest." Kenshin said.

"Oh...are you OK?" Hikari asked.

Kenshin flicked Hikari on the forehead. "Gah!" She yelped. "What was that for Ken-Chan? !"

"I have Gnome's power surrounding my heart, I'm fine and will be fine during this fight." Kenshin said. "I said I wasn't holding back, and I expect the same from you." "If I get in over my head and my Arrhythmia kicks in I trust your ability to pull me out of it."

"OK OK..." Hikari said. "I am your mother y'know, I worry about you."

"I know." Kenshin sighed. "Come on."

The two made their way toward the ring. "Hey Kaa-Chan, before we start can I ask you something?" Kenshin asked.

"Mm, go ahead." Hikari said.

"A few days ago...you kissed me, why?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Hikari said nothing at first. "...Ken-Chan, if it's all the same to you, could this wait? Th...the thing is...I don't even know why I did it."

"Well I'm in no hurry for an answer, gather your thoughts and tell me when you're ready." Kenshin said.

The two entered the ring and stood across from one another. Hikari noticed something. "Ken-Chan you're missing a sword."

"Yeah, I asked Negi to hang on to Kuroi Jigoku for me." Kenshin said taking out Shiroi Tengoku and holding charms in his other hand. "I didn't want to be tempted to use it by sealing it my arm.

"Ahh..." Hikari said.

"Alright, on to follow up the third match, which had a dramatic finish, is the fourth match. And it just so happens the two contestants in this match are related by blood." Kazumi said lifting her hand and pointing at Hikari. "Here we have Contestant Hikari Tsuki, who will be going against her son and eldest child, Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi!"

The crowd murmured amongst themselves. Chisame narrowed her eyes. "A mother and son faceoff? What the hell?" She whispered trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

"Alright, are you ready?" Kazumi asked Hikari.

"Mmhm." Hikari nodded.

"And you?" Kazumi asked Kenshin.

"Oh, you know it." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Alright, the Fourth Match, starts Now!" Kazumi said.

In the blink of an eye Kenshin and Hikari met in the middle of the ring. Shiroi Tengoku against her staff, an explosion of wind blowing Kazumi on her butt. "Whoa! The two contestants have been itching to get at each other all day it seems!" Kazumi announced.

"Heh. Using an illusion to hide the fact that you're using the Shinigami abilities are ya?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmhm, it's would seem weird if my hair just suddenly dyed white." Hikari said.

"Heh." Kenshin said.

"_Well this is interesting, Hikari's using the old pervert's abilities right off the bat." Arika said._

Kenshin slammed Hikari's staff into the floor while using his free hand to slap a charm onto the outside of his wrist. He curled his hand up into a fist and punched at Hikari's face. As he anticipated, she tilted her head to the left. "Heh."

"? !" Hikari felt a hard fist like force hit her cheek and she went flying off to Kenshin's left. She rammed her staff through the ring floor and stopped herself. Narrowing her eyes, rubbing her cheek she said. "What was that?"

"Just something I came up with, with a friend." Kenshin said.

"_Fun use of wind right?" Sylph asked. _

"_What I don't get is why you don't do it yourself." Salamander said. _

"Cute." Hikari said seeing the charm on Kenshin's arm burn away. She appeared at Kenshin's right, turning and swinging her staff at Kenshin's legs. He jumped and swung his right leg at Hikari's head. She rose her arm blocking the kick. "Keh...using Gnome's power so soon?" She asked.

"I said I wasn't gonna hold back, and that I expected the same from...YOU!" Kenshin said jumping in the air, planting his left foot into her stomach, pushing her back. Kenshin back flipped away.

Hikari coughed, rubbing her stomach. "That hurt..."

"Did you expect anything less?" Kenshin asked.

"Alright, Kenshin." Hikari said spinning her staff. A white energy beginning to surround it. "I said I was game for an all out duel, it just feels strange to do so against my own son."

"Then just imagine I'm the guy you and Dad named me after then." Kenshin said holding his sword at the ready.

"..." Hikari said nothing, narrowing her eyes. She slammed her staff into the floor as the energy shot out above her and separated into several entities. _"Tsuki Hijutsu: ReijuuKari!" ( 1) _

"Hm?" Kenshin said seeing the several entities form into four legged beasts. _"Spiritual feline constructs. Interesting." _

Hikari turned to Kazumi. "You'd better leave the ring sweetie."

"Eh? But I have to." Kazumi said.

Hikari grabbed her shoulder and flashed over to the roof of the contestants area. "Just trust me, you can call the match just fine from here."

"O...OK." Kazumi said. Hikari flashed down back down to the ring. "Everyone it seems Contestant Hikari as called forth some manner of spiritual beasts, several in fact. Is this even legal? !"

Kenshin glared up at the tower where he knew Chao was residing and shook his head. "I'm receiving word from the sponsor that she will in fact allow this and any technique either combatant is willing to use as long as there are no deadly blades or projectiles involved." Kazumi said.

"Heh. You heard it girls." Hikari said with a smirk. "Sick him."

With only that warning Kenshin jumped back as two of the beasts bore down on him. One was a tiger the other looked to be a panther. "Heh, spiritual beasts, really Mom?"

"It's part of our family's secret techniques to be able to form beasts from our energy." Hikari said. "Masters of this technique can control them and multiple ones at will."

"I see." Kenshin said cocking his fist back a charm already slapped onto it. He punched the panther in the side of the mouth. _"Daichi Guntou! Ooburi Sekkai!" _

The panther's head exploded into spirit energy as stone bullets shot through, It fell to the ground and Kenshin turned and slashed upward at the tiger. _"Katensho!" _

Through the smoke created by his Katensho, Kenshin couldn't see the third beast shooting through the smoke. "? !" Kenshin raised his right arm before it got to him. "Damn!" He said feeling it sink it's teeth into arm.

"!" "One of Contestant Hikari's beasts has bitten Contestant Kenshin!" Kazumi shouts.

"_What the hell is this? ! A CG Fight? !" Chisame thought._

"Wawawawa!" Negi panicked. "What's going on? ! Is he going to be OK? !"

"Relax." Hikari said raising her hand. "These beasts respond to my intent, he's not getting injured, they're just exhausting him and giving him a mild pain." "By the way that would be a cheetah."

Kenshin fell to a knee. "Hrn!" He slammed a charm into the cheetah's stomach and made a handsign. _"Raimei Juumon!" _

The electric shock generated by Kenshin's charm was enough for the spirit cheetah to release his arm. His sword arm fell limply to his side and he punched the cheetah in the stomach. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou! Bakahatsu Ken!" _

The area in front of Kenshin's fist exploded. Hikari swung her staff, infusing it with wind magic to clear the area of smoke. "You used your Raimei Juumon on yourself?"

"Heh, don't get too concerned, it's my magic so I can correct it." Kenshin said flicking his forearm. He raised his sword arm up and smirked. "You've only got two beasts left, that Jaguar and that Lion next to you."

"Hmhmhm...sadly Ken-Chan, you're mistaken." Hikari said. The same glow that surrounded her staff earlier now surrounded her free hand, which she proceeded to slam onto the floor. _"Spirit Beast Revival!" _

"? !" Kenshin watched slack jawed as the three beasts he destroyed reappeared. "Crap!" He shouts as the five beasts all began running at him. The cheetah taking the lead. He flashed over to the water outside of the ring hoping the five couldn't swim, cursing when they just walked on the surface of the water like he was doing. He backflippped onto the audience's area roof. _"Alright Sylph, I'm gonna need your help here!" Kenshin thought, already seeing the cheetah hot on his tail. _

"_Right!" Sylph said._

Kenshin felt himself getting faster and pulling away from the cheetah. _"Alright." _He ran over the contestants area. "Aah! D-Don't bring them toward me!" Kazumi yelled closing her eyes.

"_Ignore the girl keep chasing Kenshin!" Hikari mentally ordered. _

Kenshin and the five spirit beasts shot by Kazumi, who now suddenly felt a breeze between her legs. _"What the...? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PANTIES? !" She thought. _

"How the hell did I get these? !" Kenshin blanched holding a lacy pair of red panties. "Whatever." He stuffed them into his pocket and looked over at Hikari who was watching him being chased down. _"I wonder if that would work? Worth a shot." He thought._

Hikari watched as her son suddenly shot toward her. _"He's attacking me now? So he finally gets it does he?" "Hm?" _She thought as Kenshin stopped right in front of her, getting right in her face. _"What's he doing?" She thought._

Kenshin ducked under a staff swipe from his mother and jumped high in the air above her. "Heh!"

"?" Hikari glanced at him for a moment before she realized that her beasts were now charging at her. _"Stop!" _She ordered hastily.

The beasts all stopped and circled around her. "Where'd he go now?" Hikari said looking around.

"Still above you!" Kenshin said with a smirk as he thrust his sword down at her. _"Katentou!" _

"? !" Hikari's eyes widened slightly seeing the waterfall of heavenly flaming knives rushing toward her. A smirk played at her lips as she fired a burst of wind from her staff spreading the knives out so the outside edges of the knives would hit the floor and obscure everyone's view of her before the rest of it struck her.

Kenshin panted as the attack took it's toll on his body. "Damn." He said. He knew this fight wasn't over yet, unless of course his mother just up and handed him the win, which he doubted. _"Hey Kenshin, why don't you use the powers of these two idiots?" Arika asked. _

"_**Because I asked him not to." Ryuujin said. **_

"_Why?" Yama asked. _

"_**Because I wanted to use the tournament to see how far the kid and his sister have come since they started training under me." Ryuujin said. "So I told him I wouldn't let him use my power and would interfere if he used the old man's." **_

"_He's right, and I welcome a challenge." Kenshin thought. "Hm?" He saw a figure shoot out of the fire fall of Katentou. _"Here we go." He said seeing Hikari standing at the edge of the ring. "Huh?"

Hikari had her Saigoshi shield in hand and threw it, spinning at Kenshin. "Heh."

"Crap!" Kenshin said directing his Katentou to shield himself from the attack.

"Just what I wanted you to do." Hikari said extending her hand at her shield. _"Saigoshi: Youso No Burroka. Absorb!" _

"What the hell? !" Kenshin said flying backward as his Katentou all started getting absorbed into the shield. As soon as they all were absorbed Hikari appeared behind him and drove his face into the shield's face using her staff.

"Gah!" Kenshin grunted, forcing Hikari's staff off of his head and turned cocking his fist back with a charm already on it. _"Hyoumenka Suimon! Deep Freeze! Hyouken!" ( 2)_

Imagine his shock when nothing happened to the charm and Hikari caught his fist effortlessly. "What...the...?" He said.

"My Saigoshi, Youso No Burroka has the ability to seal my opponent's magic." Hikari said. "Your magic in it's entirety has been sealed off. No eastern spells, no western spells...if you want to beat me now, you've got to do it the old fashioned way." Hikari slipped her staff under Kenshin's knees and swept his feet out from under him.

"Guh!" Kenshin grunted as his mother drove her elbow into his stomach sending him dropping toward the floor like a bomb. _"Shit! I can't stop myself! !" _

(crash!)

Kenshin's body slammed into the ring floor leaving a small crater. Hikari landed softly on the ground and turned her head toward Kazumi.

"Contestant Kuroshi is down! I'll begin taking counts." Kazumi announced.

Kenshin heard Kazumi counting. _"Damn, that hurt..." He thought."How the hell am I supposed to beat her with no magic?" _

"_**Oi, brat." Ryuujin said. **_

"_What do you want now Shin?" Kenshin asked. _

"_**You do know that these three don't technically constitute as your magic right?" Ryuujin said referring to Salamander, Sylph and Gnome. "That's what she meant, she wants to see what you've got when your back is against the wall, and there's only one option available to you." **_

"_I see.." Kenshin thought. "You three ready?" _

"_You know it." Sylph said. _

"_Anytime Kenshin, anytime." Salamander said. "Gnome says she is too, but she warns that you haven't completely mastered level two yet, so other than your heart, she can't say she'll be very effective." _

"_I'll accept whatever help you're willing to give." Kenshin replied. _

Gnome nodded and Kenshin heard Kazumi's count reach eight. "Nine!" Kazumi counted.

Kenshin's legs curled upward as he sprung himself up. "Contestant Kuroshi is back up! The match continues, but only has five minutes left!"

Fire shot off of Shiroi Tengoku, spiraling around it with a gust of wind exacerbating it. Hikari smirked at his. "So you caught on to the hidden meaning in what I said to you up there, huh?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said raising his sword. "Let's continue."

"Let's." Hikari said.

Kenshin shot toward and past Hikari with blinding speed. _"Lightning Sword Flash!" _

"Hm?" Hikari glanced down curiously as the bottom half of her shirt fell off as well as the bottom two thirds of her pants making them end at the middle of her thighs. She reached down and pulled the fabric off and turned to Kenshin. "Were you hoping to make me give up with this?" Hikari asked.

"...Kinda..." Kenshin said.

"Well it won't work." Hikari said.

"I didn't think it would." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Hahaha, yeah your dear old mother is pretty shameless." Hikari said. "In fact..." She reached down to what was left of her pants and began to pull them down when Kenshin shouted at her.

"Wait Wait wait!" Kenshin said. "Don't do that, seriously if you strip off what's left you're gonna make the male members of the audience all faint simultaneously!" He said. _"Besides from what I saw when I walked in on her changing this morning she obviously forewent putting on a bra." He thought with a blush._

"Hahaha, OK OK, had to screw with you a bit before this match ended." Hikari said

"Awwww!" Chorused the entire male half of the audience.

Chisame pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Idiots, perverted idiots."

Kenshin glowered at the audience before turning his attention back to Hikari. Kenshin shot toward her again this time leaping upward as she swiped her staff at his head. _"Demon Skull Beheading!" Kenshin shouts. _

Hikari raised her shield overhead as the sword came down on her. "Going to have to do better than that Ken-Chan." She said.

"Oh I intend to." Kenshin said. _"Sylph!"_

"_On it!" Sylph said._

Wind began shooting out of the top of Shiroi Tengoku's sheathe. Kenshin gripped the hilt tightly so it wouldn't go flying out of his hands.

"Gh." Hikari groaned feeling the weight increasing against her shield. Her legs began shaking. "Aah." She felt to a knee. _"If I don't do something, he's gonna plant me through the floor." _She thought.

Charging youki through her body she struggled upward. "What the?" Kenshin said.

"Haaahhh! !" Hikari shouts throwing Kenshin off of her shield.

"_Slyph cut off the power now!" Kenshin thought._

"_Right!" _Sylph said.

Kenshin got back to his feet. "Damn." He said.

Hikari smiled. "That was an interesting way to use that attack."

"Just came up with it really." Kenshin said. "Now how about this? !"

With blinding speed Kenshin appeared in front of Hikari slashing his sheathed sword at her neck. _"Demon Decapitation._

"Hm hm." Hikari leaned back avoiding the attack entirely and knocked Kenshin's sword arm upward. Kenshin in turn slashed downward. _"Demon Skull Beheading!" _

"I'm too fast for you Kenshin." Hikari said sidestepping the attack and backhanding him across the ring.

"_What's going on here?" Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin shot toward her again, this time aiming at her stomach. _"Lightning Sword Flash!" _

To his utter disbelief, Hikari grabbed Shiroi Tengoku, halting it's advance before it reached her. "? !" He stared wide-eyed at her.

"You're being too direct, then again, there's not a whole lot you can do about that." Hikari said glance at the open area of the ring they were competing in. "But allow me to let you in on a little secret Ken-Chan." She leaned in. "I was just as fast as your father, even after he mastered the spirits." She whispered into his ear.

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened further. Hikari set aside her staff and cocked her fist back, a green glow around it. _"Oh shit!" He mentally cursed. _

"_Imari Fist!" _Hikari shouts slamming her fist into Kenshin's face sending him sliding across the ring.

She then leaped into the sky ramming the balls of her hands together, bending her fingers. _"Jade Lioness' Roar!" _A deep green light shot out of Hikari's hands. Taking form of a lioness' face as it impacted Kenshin.

Kenshin found himself in a similar, but larger crater. He wasn't moving, other than the rising and falling of his chest. _"Damn, I'm way out of my league here." Kenshin thought. "I knew it was stupid of me to challenge a member of the Ala Rubra to an all out duel...just had to try though." _

He heard Kazumi counting again. _"Whelp...I tried my best." Kenshin thought. _

"_Did you really?" _

Salamander turned her head. _"You're here now?" She said._

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought as the same time stopping sensation that overtook Yukari in her match, now overtook him. _His vision faded and was replaced by the room that he met Gnome in. He found himself being pulled toward a spring where he fell into the water. "Aah!" He started trying to swim upward to no avail.

"You can breathe in here you know." He stopped trying to swim up and took a breath. He then turned around to find an unfamiliar woman. Like Salamander she wore no clothing as her body seemed to be composed of slime, even her hair, her body was a light shade of blue, her hair a much darker shade. Her body's shape looked to be that of a mermaid's

"..." Kenshin crossed his arms. "So is there any reason why you pulled me into the water?"

"To help you relax." She said.

Kenshin smiled coyly. "Worked out real well for you makin' me think I was gonna drown, Spirit of Water."

"Yes Yes. I swear you two really are twins, your sister reacted the same way. By the way, my name is Undine." Undine introduced.

"Kenshin." Kenshin introduced with a respectful bow. He rose up and then said. "I know you probably already know, but if you're going to be helping me, then I should at least show some respect to you."

"Hmm? From what I hear that's not what you do with Shin Tatsu." Undine said.

"After so many years of putting up with each other, it's more or less our dynamic, even if he never admits it." Kenshin said.

"Indeed." Undine said. "Now, with your Zatoichi training, you should easily be able to master my power up to the point that you should come to Makai."

Kenshin nodded. "I figured." _"Well that's convenient, after all Yukari demonstrated mastery over Salamander's powers in her match with Kaede from what Shin Tatsu told me." _

"But along with this comes a request." Undine said.

"Hm?" Kenshin asked.

"When you are done with whatever you're doing here, come to Makai." Undine said.

"Are you eager to test me or something?" Kenshin asked.

"Not exactly, but...I think your former home may need the assistance of someone like you." Undine said.

"Someone like me?" Kenshin asked pointing at himself. "You mean a hitman?"

"No, I can peer into your heart and memories very easily." Undine said. "I know what kind of person you really are."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"So will you promise me that you will come to Makai when you're done here?" Undine said.

"...I'm sorry, but I can't promise you that." Kenshin said. "There are still some obligations I have to fulfill before I am allowed to do as I want." He said with a conflicted smile on his face. "And there's no way I can know if something won't happen to me between now and then. I've already done that once...and I'm not even really sure if I can fulfill that promise."

"I see." Undine said closing her eyes. "Well then...when you are done, have Shin Tatsu take you to Makai, I don't care what that bastard Shinigami says, you will need to come there eventually anyway."

"_Bastard Shinigami?" Kenshin thought making sure Yama or Ryuujin didn't hear him. _

"Now go. You're running out of time." Undine said.

"Oh! R-Right, thank you Undine." Kenshin said taking off.

Standing above her spring was Salamander. "Was it exactly OK to ask him to come to Makai?"

"With what that purple haired idiot started, that Homunculus will go after him or Kenshin sooner or later." Undine said. "It's better that the two reunite, and get stronger, sooner, rather than later."

Salamander closed her eyes and nodded and wordlessly walked back to her end of the room.

Back on the outside Kenshin heard Kazumi count to eight, then nine again. He pushed himself upward before the count of ten. "Contestant Kuroshi has again answered the ten count! Even after the two powerful attacks he took from his mother Contestant Hikari!"

Kenshin glanced over at Hikari. "Heh, you really weren't kidding about being game for an all out duel."

"Hey you asked." Hikari shrugged. "I'm doing what I can for not being allowed to use lethal force, but I wouldn't do that to you anyway." She mouthed.

Kenshin read her lips and nodded. "I wouldn't either." He mouthed back. "Now then Mom, let's finish this." He said.

"As you wish." She said taking out her shield. "I think I'll do this with one of your attacks though."

"_Take a breath and relax yourself." Undine instructed. _

"_Right." Kenshin said closing his eyes and taking a breath. Almost immediately a relaxing feeling washed over him. He held his sword at his hip and bent his knees. _

"_You're going to do that?" Undine said with a surprised look on her face. "Shin Tatsu couldn't have taught you that." _

"_I saw Dad doing it once, but I just never knew what it was." Kenshin thought._

"_Very well, the name of this technique is called, Serene Demon Sword." Undine said._

Hikari threw her shield at Kenshin, spinning. _"Youso No Burroka: Discharge Spell! Kurimuzonhariken!" _

Yukari who was watching with the others saw Kenshin lunge toward the attack. "!" She stepped forward seeing the look of complete calmness in his eyes. _"Him too? !" _She thought.

Kenshin unsheathed his sword smashing it against Hikari's spinning shield as the Katentou dissipated on contact with Kenshin's skin. _"Serene Demon Sword!" _He called out.

"_**? ! What in the? ! I never taught him that!" Ryuujin blanched.**_

"Damn!" Hikari cursed sending her magic in through her shield.

"Hrn!" Kenshin knocked the shield into the air and held his sword at his left, charging after Hikari. She thrust her open palm at his head. But Kenshin evaded it fluidly and swung his sword upward hitting Hikari in the chin, then swung it back down hitting her on top of the head with the hilt. _"ToraKari!" (3 ) Kenshin shouts. _

Hikari staggered backward and Kenshin repeated the same movement twice. _"SouToraKari!" (4 ) _Hikari went into the air. Kenshin leaped above her and dove down at her. _"Dragon Dive!" He shouts ramming the end of his sheathed sword into Hikari's stomach. _

Hikari back flipped landing on the ring floor holding her stomach. "Damn, I can't react or defend...did he awaken Undine's power in mid fight?" She said to herself.

Kenshin landed across from her and readied himself again. _"He's going for the Serene Demon Sword again?" _Hikari thought. _"Bah, there's no dodging that." _She flashed over and grabbed her staff and readied it for defense. _"Come on Ken-Chan, let's see how strong you are." _

Kenshin didn't waste any time and shot toward Hikari one last time. _"Serene Demon Sword!" _He shouts.

"Hn!" Hikari grunted as her son's sword pushed against her staff, she quickly felt herself losing the struggle. _"Damn, after all the time I've used the Shinigami abilities, It's finally taken it's toll." Hikari thought. "I'm completely exhausted...I." _

Kenshin's sword knocked Hikari's staff away and buried itself in her stomach. "Guuh! !" Hikari grunted as she went flying back, sliding on the ring floor, next to her staff and shield.

"Contestant Hikari is down! Taking count now!" Kazumi said.

Kenshin walked up to Hikari. "You let me land that last attack." He said.

"Not quite." Hikari said her eyes closed with a smile. "Your dear mother is tired after using the those abilities for so long, after what's been quite awhile for me."

"Ah." Kenshin said.

"You've gotten pretty strong Kenshin, I was going all out to the best of my ability, and you came on top." Hikari said. "I guess our little arrangement will have to wait."

"If you want to spend time with me in that form...I've got no problems doing it. There was no need to arrange this bet." Kenshin said. "All you needed to do was ask."

"Yes, but this way was more fun." Hikari said.

Kenshin shook his head smiling. "You crazy cat woman."

"Hahahaha." Hikari laughed. "Like you have room to talk."

"Touche." Kenshin said.

"Ten!" Kazumi announced "Contestant Hikari Tsuki is unable to answer a ten count! Contestant Kenshin moves on to the second round!"

"Alright grab your staff and shield." Kenshin said kneeling down and slipping his arms underneath her knees and back.

"Eh?" Hikari said doing so and was surprised when Kenshin started to lift her up. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you out of here, is that a problem?" Kenshin asked smiling down at her.

"..." Hikari was glad he looked up as she felt her face heat up. _"He's not Shishou or Ryuushin! Quit blushing!" She mentally reprimanded. _

Kenshin got back to the contestant's area and let Hikari down. "I'm gonna go change and take a nap." Hikari said.

"Ok." Kenshin and Yukari said.

"So what, now we have a sibling rivalry in the second round?" Asuna asked.

"Certainly looks that way." Kenshin shrugged before turning to Yukari. "Lookin' forward to our next duel, Yukari."

Yukari smirked. "Same here. At least it will be on equal terms."

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a smirk of his own.

"You two need to take it easy, the two fights you just got out of weren't exactly cakewalks." Setsuna said.

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin and Yukari said.

"That was great how you managed to get back on your feet twice from Hikari-San's attacks." Negi said.

"Heh, all in a days work." Kenshin said.

"Yeah now you gotta get past your sister and me!" Kotarou said with a confident grin.

"Yeah..." Kenshin said. "Oh hey I think Mom might have bruised my ribs, I'm gonna go over here and relax, let my healing factor take care of it." He said walking away from the crowd.

Evangeline walked up to him. "You got by your crimson wing mother, that's actually kind of impressive."

"Meh." Kenshin said. "Don't read too much into it, I got lucky."

"Luck is a part of fighting, that bastard Nagi and his buddies had their fair share of luck." Evangeline said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "So...how are you gonna fight Ku Fei?"

"I'll probably try to intimidate her to start, and if that doesn't work I've got other things to lean on." Evangeline shrugged.

Kenshin nodded. "Who do you think wins between Takamichi and Negi?"

"Tough call." Evangeline said. "Takamichi will obviously being dialing himself back a lot, but Negi may or may not be able to make up the difference."

"Have you thought about teaching Negi the Magia Erebea?" Kenshin asked.

"?" Evangeline glanced up at him.

"You used it in the fight you had with Yukari and I." Kenshin clarified. "I might not have been myself, but I certainly remember it."

"Ah, so I did." Evangeline said. "I'm not quite sure she's ready for that yet, it'd be like dumping gas on a fire as far as her darkness goes." "You sealed it, but still."

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded.

"What about your dog boy rival?" Evangeline asked. "Think he'll win?"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell, even on hell's coldest day." Kenshin said closing his eyes.

Soon the ring was repaired and the next match was getting ready to get underway. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that something incredibly hilarious is going to happen in this fight?"

"Huh?" Evangeline said.

"Match Five, Begin!" Kazumi said having been helped down from the roof by Yukari.

Takane's opponent, a large man with spiky green hair, named Tanaka opened his mouth revealing a strange device. "Heh?" Takane said.

"Fire!" Tanaka exclaimed in a deep robotic voice as a laser fired from his mouth.

Takane jumped out of the way as the laser went in between her legs. "What the hell was that? !"

"Is that an android?" Kenshin asked.

"I think it is." Evangeline said with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell? If that thing hits me, I'll die.." Takane panted out, her heart racing. "Isn't this illegal? !"

"Engaging rocker punch." Tanaka said extending his fists at Takane.

"Kyyaaa! !" Takane shouts, jumping out of the way again as her opponents two fists shot off his body and impacted the area she was just standing in.

Tanaka fired his beam again, this time hitting her dead on. "Ooo...kkk maybe my thought was wrong." Kenshin said.

"Ladies and gentlemen relax I am receiving word that the laser from Tanaka is non lethal, and it doesn't even harm you." Kazumi said.

The smoke given off from the explosion of the laser's impact cleared and Takane pointed at Tanaka. "I've had enough! Now I'm going to show you my real power you bastard! !"

However to the audience's pure shock, and for the young men, slight arousal. She was missing well over eighty percent of her clothes, nothing was covering her breasts and her nethers were covered by a small piece of fabric wrapped around her left leg.

"_It was a strip beam this whole time? !" Chisame blanched seeing the result. _

Takane took notice of her lack of clothing and froze. Everyone was quiet...well almost everyone, save for one male, dual breed youkai.

"Yeh heh heh heh heh...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! !" Laughed Kenshin who was currently on the floor rolling around holding his stomach.

"Ugh! Will you shut up? !" Yukari shouts firing a coin into his skull.

"Ow! No way! That is just too funny! !" Kenshin said banging his fist on the floor.

"I...IYYYYAAAHHH! !" Takane screamed punching Tanaka with shadow magic covering her fist.

"A sudden reversal! Contestant Takane has taken the upper hand by punching Tanaka into the surrounding water. Taking counts now!" Kazumi said.

"Call the match now!" Laughed Kenshin. "Please just call the match now and save the poor girl some more embarrassment before I hurt myself from laughing too hard!"

"OK, Winner by way of Knockout! Contestant Takane D. Goodman!" Kazumi announced.

Takane snatched her hand away and ran into the contestants area. Finally Kenshin could stop laughing. "Oh...Oh god...I needed that in a bad way." Kenshin said getting to his feet. "Hey, where's Negi?"

"She went to go check on Mom." Yukari said. "The rest are talking with Takamichi somewhere."

Kenshin nodded. "Well the ring will need to be repaired...for the third time so they've got a little time."

"By the way, what was that technique you used against Mom?" Yukari asked.

"The Serene Demon Sword?" Kenshin asked receiving a nod. "To tell you the truth it just came to me, I remembered Dad using it once." Kenshin answered with a shrug.

"Just one time?" Yukari asked. "Wow."

"_**Seriously that was a perfect copy of it." Ryuujin said. **_

"_Really? Neat." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin looked back. "Where the hell are they?"

With Negi opened the door to the room Hikari was in. "Uh! H-Hang on!" Hikari said turning around. She sighed relieved seeing Negi. "Oh, Negi-Chan it's just you." "I thought you might have been Takamichi, Sanders, Kotarou or Ken-Chan there for a minute." "I only said I was shameless to mess with Ken-Chan."

"S-Sorry, I didn't know you were changing clothes." Negi said.

"It's quite alright." Hikari said. "I was almost done anyway." She said pulling on her shirt and buttoning it. She pulled on a pair of her usual pants and turned to Negi. "Done, now what did you want? Advice on how to beat Takamichi?"

"Uhm, no not really. I already have an idea of how I'm going to go about tackling my match with him." Negi said. "I came to ask you something about Kenshin, and don't worry it has nothing to do with his private life."

"Ok." Hikari said narrowing her eyes curiously.

Negi explained what happened during the sealing the night before. "I see." Hikari said.

"Is Kenshin really so far out of my league?" Negi asked.

"In terms of restraint, no." Hikari said.

"And if he didn't restrain himself?" Negi asked.

"Well...let me put it this way." Hikari said. "If Ken-Chan and I were strangers and there were no rules against how much force or what weapons you could use, I'd have only been barely able to beat him."

"E-Eh?" Negi said, surprised.

"Yes." Hikari said. "He's young, but when we were his age we were about that strong, his father and I, I mean." "In a serious fight between you two Negi...Kenshin would beat you outright.

"I...I see." Negi said bowing her head.

"Hey, you asked." Hikari said crossing her arms under her chest.

"I know." Negi said. "I just wanted to know where I stood with him. I figure, if I can be as strong as him, finding Dad will be a lot easier."

Hikari nodded. "I understand. You don't really know how strong Nagi is, hell I don't even know how strong that bastard is half the time and I've known him for years!"

Negi giggled. "Was he really that confusing?"

"Girl, you have no idea." Hikari said with a smile. "But, I understand you wanting to use Kenshin as a measuring stick of sorts."

"I see, thanks Hikari-San. Take it easy." Negi said.

"Will do." Hikari said.

As soon as Negi left Hikari flopped down on the bed. "Haaahh...!" She sighed. "Man, Ken-Chan wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't gonna take it easy on me."

She reached into her shirt and pulled out a small locket. "So many years...and I still have yet to get a chain for this thing."She opened it revealing two pictures of two smiling men. One of course was her husband/brother. Ryuushin and the other was of her master, whom she and Ryuushin named their son after.

"Ken-Chan's finally learning all that stuff you wanted to teach him Ryuu-kun." Hikari said. "And under a shocking teacher to boot, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but the Dragon God is actually mentoring our son and eldest daughter, and of course...I'm teaching Miyuki, maybe someday she'll go that path too, who knows." "They've all accepted Ken-Chan and Yukari-Chan as elementalists, just like their father, and they're even progressing faster than you did, so in your face." Hikari playfully poked Ryuushin's picture.

She glanced over at her master's picture. She sighed. "If only you didn't have to die after beating Ryuujin with your sister, you might have been able to help them a little further, and maybe...I wouldn't feel so alone now." She sighed again and looked closely at her master's picture.

"Huh?" She noticed something. "Am I seeing things...or...?" She said pausing for a moment. "...or is Ken-Chan really starting to resemble Shishou now that I've gotten a real good look at the two of them?"

She shook her head. "No way...I'm just tired...that's it...tired." She said while yawning.

She laid back down and fell asleep. The thoughts in her head not going away, only settling in her mind to come up again at a later point.

(chapter end)

Kenshin: My ribs hurt.

Hikari: Yeah? My stomach hurts and you don't hear me complaining about it.

Draconis: Except for right now!

Hikari: Shaddap, I'm off to take a nap. (walks off)

Kenshin: (lays down on the floor) Wake me up when it's time for my next match.

Draconis: (shrugs) Ok, whatever. Anyway, it's been fun. See ya.

Footnotes

(1 ) ReijuuKari- Spirit Beast Hunt. A technique developed and used by the Tsuki clan to make beasts from their youki. Masters of the technique can make and direct multiple beasts at will. Known users so Far. Hikari

(2 ) Hyouken- Ice Fist. Using his Hyoumenka Suimon's freezing capability Kenshin coats his fist in ice and then punches his enemy. Combined with Kaze Tenohira Nifuda, can also shoot out shards of ice.

(3 ) ToraKari- Tiger Hunt. Swiping his sword up then back down in quick succession, Kenshin attempts to stagger his opponent giving them no time to defend.

(4 ) SouToraKari- Twin Tiger Hunt. Basically like using ToraKari twice in quick succession.

Draconis678 out.


	57. The Stronger of the Two

Draconis: Alright, back to this story.

Yukari: Bout damn time.

Draconis: Meh...

Kenshin: What Yukari? Are you that eager to fight me?

Yukari: You know that's the story for this arc, right?

Kenshin: (rolls his eyes) Way to spoil it stupid. Drac, you might as well skip ahead to the next arc, Yukari went and ruined it.

Draconis: (rolls his eyes at Kenshin) I'm not doing that. Alright, let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 57

The Stronger of the Two.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

Negi was in one of the rooms of the shrine, her match with Takamichi having just ended, in her victory. There were plenty of moments where she was sure she would lose, Takamichi was obviously dialing back on her. She wasn't sure how she should feel about that, on one end, she was happy that she won, but on the other, she was frustrated, knowing it was a hollow victory in the end.

(knock knock)

"Come in!" Negi called out.

The door opened and Kenshin walked in. "I saw everyone leaving the room, is everything OK?"

"Oh my yes, everyone just came here to congratulate me on the win." Negi said with a smile.

"I see." Kenshin said smiling back, his arms crossed over his chest. "Sorry I wasn't here doing the same, I was just speaking with Evangeline about something pertaining to her seal."

"Oh?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, I found out that I'll be able to release the seal enough to allow her to leave with a quarter of her magic, then it will just deteriorate on it's own." Kenshin said.

"Well, she has to be excited about that." Negi said.

"She said she wanted all her power back, but I told her that I couldn't make that happen. Nonetheless she was happy to hear the news." Kenshin said.

"So, will she be leaving with you and Yukari?" Negi asked.

"Of course not." Kenshin said. "She's still gonna be here to train you."

Negi nodded. "I see."

Kenshin nodded and walked up to Negi, placing a charm on her chest and going through handsigns. _"Eimei Issen, Healing Light."_

"Mm..." Negi closed her eyes, feeling her injuries, slight though they were, being healed. "You don't have to do this, you're going to need your energy against Yukari."

Kenshin leaned forward and kissed Negi on the forehead. "I know, I don't mind doing it though." He said.

"Kenshin, about earlier, do you think Takamichi was holding back on me?" Negi asked.

"..." Kenshin thought about it before nodding. "He was, but you shouldn't feel frustrated that he did. You're still in training. Takamichi is a master of what he does."

"I guess." Negi said.

Kenshin nodded and turned to walk away. When Negi called out to him. "Hm?" He asked.

"If it were you, would you have held back?" Negi asked. "In a duel?"

"..." Kenshin sighed. "Yeah."

"Why?" Negi said.

Kenshin turned around to her. "Negi, Takamichi being serious and me being serious are two totally different things.." "When I decide not to hold back against someone, nine times out of ten, that person is someone I don't plan on seeing ever again."

"So I'm not the only one?" Negi asked.

"You're not. Of course there situations where I have to get serious just to win or if I know my opponent would want me to not hold back, but typically I never really go all out." Kenshin said.

"I see." Negi said. "I'll catch up." She said as Kenshin turned to walk out of the room.

"Negi, don't get down on yourself." Kenshin said as he stood in the doorway. "I didn't become like this overnight, and Takamichi didn't get as strong as he was overnight either." "All you can do is keep training, you'll get there eventually."

"..." Negi said nothing.

Kenshin left the room, leaving her alone. "Did you have to break it to her like that?" Kenshin glanced over at Yukari who was leaning against the wall.

"How would you have done it then Yukari?" Kenshin asked. "You and I are in the same boat after all."

Yukari stares at him for a moment. "...I guess I'll retract my earlier question."

"If she wants to get stronger, then that's just stuff she's going to have to hear." Kenshin said. The two made it out to the contestant's area where Setsuna and Asuna were standing in the ring, wearing what looked to be maid outfits. "What in the?"

"They tried to push that on me in my match." Yukari said rolling her eyes. "I told Kazumi straight out that I wasn't going for it."

"Aw.." Kenshin said with a small, snide grin.

"Hey, I've already dressed up for you once this month." Yukari shot back with a matching grin of her own.

"True." Kenshin said with a shrug. He narrowed his eyes with a small smile, glancing at her. "Be nice if you did it again sometime."

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up." Yukari said with a shrug of her own.

"Gateau-San was right to entrust her to Takamichi." Colonel Sanders said standing a short distance away from the twins with Evangeline next to him.

"Oh hey chicken man, you gonna actually watch the match this time?" Kenshin asked.

"Whatever do you mean Kenshin-kun?" Sanders asked. "I watched your match with Hikari-San and Negi-kun's match with Takamichi."

"Never mind that, what was with that crap you said to Bells before she went out there?" Evangeline asked.

"Just wait." Sanders said as the match began, and to Kenshin's, Yukari's and Evangeline's surprise, Asuna held her own against Setsuna.

"What the hell? ! When did she get good enough to stand on equal footing with Sakarazaki? !" Evangeline balked.

"..." Kenshin narrowed her eyes. _"Asuna's been making strides no doubt, but Setsuna's still too good for Asuna to win against." _

Similar thoughts passed through Yukari's mind. Sanders cleared his throat. "So what do you three say to making a bet?"

"Hm?" Kenshin and Yukari said. Evangeline glanced at him.

"I'll bet on Asuna-San's victory." Sanders said.

"What is your wager?" Evangeline asked.

"Information on Asuna-San." Sanders said.

"Hmph, fine." Kenshin said with Yukari and Evangeline nodding in agreement. "Asuna's been getting good, no doubt, but Setsuna's still better at this point."

"So we're on then?" Sanders said casting the three with an unseen smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Evangeline said.

"Alright..." Sanders said waving his finger, mana shining at the end. "If the the Shinmeiryuu swordswoman should lose." Three articles of clothing appeared in his hand. "Evangeline will enter her next match in this school swimsuit." He said holding out the aforementioned piece out to her.

"Wait, What? !" Evangeline shouts.

"Yukari, you'll enter your match with Kenshin-kun wearing this." Sanders said holding out a two piece swimsuit that could only be called skimpy. The top would have only covered her nipples and the bottom might as well have been a thong.

"What in the fuck is that? !" Yukari balked. "You damn pervert!" Kenshin glanced at Yukari, who glared back. "Stop imagining it."

"What? !" Kenshin said, his face flaring with a blush.

"You're totally imagining it! Stop it!" Yukari shouts.

"And Kenshin, you'll, in turn fight Yukari in this." Sanders said holding out a speedo to Kenshin.

"...Are you...fucking kidding me?" Kenshin said, staring at it in horror.

"Does it look like it?" Sanders said with a coy smile.

Yukari glanced over at Kenshin. "Now you stop imagining it!" Kenshin balked with a glare before turning to Sanders. "Fine, if you win, I'll wear it, but I'm hanging a sign off my neck that says I lost a bet."

"That's fine, as long as it's on your neck." Sanders said. "I'd hate to rob the ladies here of a bit of eye candy."

"Asshole." Kenshin muttered.

"Perverted jackass." Yukari grumbled.

"Damn hentai." Evangeline growled.

Sanders nodded and turned to the ring where Asuna and Setsuna were still dueling, Asuna however was looking more than a little gassed. _"Seems you're looking a little tired there Asuna-San, no wonder, this is your first time and all." Sanders said._

"_Eh? You again?" Asuna mentally replied. "Why are you helping me?" _

"_No reason, now focus." Sanders said._

"_But I still don't get what I'm supposed to do." Asuna said._

"_It's Ok, just do as I told you before." Sanders said. _

"_Fine..." Asuna said._

"Um...M-Magic power in the left hand, Ki in the right..." Asuna said, before a great power surrounded her.

"_...No doubt, this is the same technique that Takahata-Sensei was using." Setsuna thought,_

"What in the? When did Asuna learn Kankahou?" Yukari said, her eyes narrowed curiously.

"Impossible! Kankahou took Takamichi years to master, even in my resort!" Evangeline shouts.

Sanders nodded. "Yes, Takamichi did work hard, but Asuna-San has a hidden, natural talent for it."

"Since when? !" Evangeline demanded to know.

"Huhuhu...I wonder." Sanders said with another coy smile.

"Bastard!" Evangeline said.

As the two traded blows, Setsuna was blown back. _"Keh...How far you've come, Asuna-San." Setsuna thought._

"What the hell Sakurazaki! Why are you wasting your time on someone like Kagurazaka! Beat her in five seconds! No, ki-!" Kenshin slapped his hand over Evangeline's mouth.

"Evangeline, if you keep yelling Setsuna won't be able to focus." Kenshin said.

"Hmph." Evangeline said looking away.

"What do you three say we raise the stakes?" Sanders asked.

"What? !" Evangeline and Yukari blanched.

"What else could you have that would interest me?" Kenshin asked.

"I'll wager information on Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master." Sanders said.

"? !" Evangeline's eyes widened.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in information on Nagi." Kenshin said.

"Me neither." Yukari said. "That's Negi's goal."

"Very well, for you two, I'll teach you a technique of Ryuushin's, that he used to evade those who were after him for so long." Sanders said.

"? !" Kenshin and Yukari stared at him, in a bit of shock.

"So will you stay on?" Sanders asked.

"Geh..." Kenshin said scowling at Sanders as did Yukari and Evangeline. "Fine!" He finally said.

"Those three look like they're getting played good." Chamo said sitting next to where they were on Chachazero's head.

"The Thousand Master and this man are her natural enemies, and the two kids will do anything to learn any technique that could help them." Chachazero said.

"Ah." Chamo said.

"Very well, then for you, Evangeline, why don't we add nekomimi, glasses and a sailor outfit top?" Sanders said holding out the aforementioned items.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!" Evangeline screeched.

"Isn't that too many elements?" Kenshin asked. "Cat ears and tail, glasses, swimsuit, and a sailor outfit?"

"I think it could work." Sanders said. "Now, for Yukari-San...we'll add glasses, have her cat tail brought out as well as her ears, and she'll wear these." Sanders said holding out a pair of cat paws.

"How am I supposed to wield my sword's sheathe with those huge things? !" Yukari shouts looking at the size of the costume cat paws.

"Huhuhu." Sanders snickered. "Now for Kenshin, seeing as you're already wearing so little if I win, we'll have you apply this before the match." Sanders said holding out a bottle of body oil.

"Nngh!" Kenshin staggered back, horror on his face again. "You're gonna give me a damn heart attack before I even get out there if this keeps up you moron!"

"Hahahahaha!" Sanders laughed.

"Unbelieveable! Contestant Kagurazaka, who was thought to be inexperienced in combat is keeping up with Contestant Sakurazaki, an expert in swordplay!" Kazumi announced. "It almost seems like they are dancing!"

"Ok, so if Sakurazaki wins, we get what we want from this idiot." Evangeline said with narrowed eyes

"You get information on Nagi and we learn a technique that was used by our father." Yukari said, a similar expression on her face.

"But...if we lose, we're all gonna be munching down on huge slices of Humble Pie." Kenshin muttered with a baneful expression.

"At least you two have time to prepare yourselves if that happens, I have to go on next." Evangeline muttered.

"Hu hu hu. Really looking forward to the result are we?" Colonel Sanders said.

"Shaddap!" Kenshin, Evangeline and Yukari shout. The latter fired a coin at Sander's head, which promptly fazed through him and hit Ku Fei in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for Yukari? !" Ku Fei shouts.

"Sorry!" Yukari said with an abashed expression. "I was aiming at him and he dodged!" _"Did he divert that or something?" She thought._

"Well...Ok-aru...don't let it happen again." Ku Fei said.

Kenshin glanced out toward the ring. "Still...how is Asuna able to use Kanka?" He muttered.

Similar thoughts passed through Setsuna's head. _"How is she able to do this? No...actually this is fine for me, she's really coming along." _

Asuna kept her eyes on Setsuna. _"I feel a steady flow of power, I don't think I'll be able to beat her, but I'll at least be able to help those two idiots." She thought, thinking of Negi and Kenshin._

"_Asuna-San." Sanders said in her mind._

"_Wha? !" Asuna said, coming to a halt. "What is it Colonel-San I'm kinda busy?" _

"_Setsuna-San is still underestimating you, or rather she's still dialing herself back." Sanders said. "If you listen to my instructions, you'll be able to defeat her." _

"_Wha? ! Hey wait a minute I don-!" Asuna thought. _

"_An opening." Setsuna thought, seeing Asuna's distraction._

"_Look, here she comes, lower your head, then swing your left hand up quickly." Sanders said. _

Asuna, complying with his instruction, seeing nothing else she could do, was surprised when it hit. _"Eh?" _

"Huh?" Kenshin said narrowing his eyes.

"How was Asuna able to see a hole in Setsuna's guard?" Yukari wondered.

"Sakurazaki's holding back." Evangeline muttered with a glare.

Setsuna, slightly surprised by the sudden hit, didn't move. _"Alright Asuna-San, lower your right shoulder and dive into her before she gets her barrings back." Sanders said._

Asuna did what he said, again seeing nothing else she could do. _"Alright, swing your right hand down." Sanders said._

"? !" Setsuna stared wide eyed at Asuna's Harisen as she laid on her back.

"What in the? !" Yukari blanched.

"What the hell is going on here? !" Evangeline shouts.

Kenshin said nothing, glancing over at Colonel Sanders with narrowed eyes. "..."

Setsuna rolled herself up into a ball, pushed into a handstand and spun, kicking away Asuna's harisen. She back flipped back onto her feet and pulled her 'sword' which was a deck broom back. "I-Incredible, Asuna-San those moves were wonderful!"

Asuna held her hands up in defense. "W-Wait a second...Setsuna-San, I..!"

Kenshin, who was still watching Sanders, felt a magic pulse and glanced over into the crowd, finding Negi and Kotarou in the crowd, next to Chisame. _"Negi seems to be enjoying this match, that's sending her magic into a slight uproar...seems Asuna's going to be getting a little stronger." _

Asuna felt the inflow of power. _"What the...there's more coming in?" She thought._

"_? !" Setsuna stared in a slight amount of shock as she saw the aura around Asuna increase. "Her Kanka ki just got more powerful." "Alright, how about this!" She thought._

"_It's a stab! Squat down and spin to the right!" Sanders said._

"Eh? Wa, wait a sec...!" Asuna said, her body moving on it's own, complying with the demand.

Kenshin turned back to Sanders. "Uncle Al..."

"I thought I said it was Colonel Sanders Kenshin-kun." Sanders said turning to find Kenshin smiling with a menacing aura around him. "Um...?"

"What's up Kenshin?" Yukari and Evangeline said.

"Uncle...you've been feeding Asuna tips on how to beat Setsuna haven't you?" Kenshin said.

"WHAT? ! !" Evangeline shouts glaring daggers at him.

"That's low." Yukari said with a scowl.

"Well...yes?" Sanders said with a sweatdrop.

"Alright then, you forfeit the bet! We win what we agreed with you on, and FUCK YOU!" Evangeline spat.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Yukari said with a glare.

"Agreed?" Kenshin asked Sanders.

"Very well." Sanders said with a shrug. "I'll tell Evangeline what she wants to know after this match, and one of you will get their prize, pending on who meets me in the semifinals. The other will get it later."

"Eh?" Setsuna said having heard their conversation.

"Oi! Sakurazaki you're a Shinmeiryuu practitioner like Eishun, how can you not handle some amateur whose only powered up a little!" Evangeline shouts.

"...The bets off, why are you still yelling for Setsuna to win?" Yukari asked with a sweatdrop.

"But, the movements from Asuna-San were real." Setsuna replied to Evangeline.

"Don't be fooled! It's this bastard giving her tips!" Evangeline said, sitting on Sanders shoulders, hands wrapped around his neck.

"He can't tell us anything if he's not breathing Chibi-baka!" Kenshin shouts trying to pull her off.

"Stay out of this you red haired playboy!" Evangeline shouts.

Yukari watched all this with an exasperated expression. _"I don't know whether to laugh or smack my forehead." She thought._

"Listen, if you lose, what this bastard was going to do to me, I'm going to do to you! !" Evangeline shouts.

Setsuna paled. "Wa-wa-wa-wait WHAT? !" She fearfully shouts.

"Well, there seems to be some commotion from the contestant's seats, both the grounds and the match's content seem to be heating up, who will win!"

"_Kuh...I didn't want to use Shinmeiryuu techniques, but I don't have a choice, besides, Asuna-San has come far, it'd be an insult to continue holding back." Setsuna thought._

"_Alright, next..." Asuna cut him off._

"_Wait! Please stop doing this!" Asuna said. _

"_What's wrong?" Sanders asked. _

"_I don't need help, stop giving me advice!" Asuna said to him._

"_Why?" Sanders asked. _

"_It's not fair to Setsuna!" Asuna replied. _

"_But didn't you want to win this match so you could fight Negi-kun, possibly even Kenshin-kun?" Sanders asked. _

"_How did you find that out? ! Bah nevermind, the thing is it means nothing if I don't do it with my own power!" Asuna said. "If I don't do it myself, then it doesn't feel like I'm getting through to either of those idiots at all!" _

"_Hm...I see, however if this is what you want...you're not going to win, Sakurazaki-San is too skilled." Sanders said. "Is it OK, to leave Kenshin-kun and Negi-kun to be like that?" _

"_...!" Asuna's eyes widened, recalling how Negi was left alone by her father, and how Kenshin, witnessed his father's demise, having played a part in it. _

"Asuna-San!" Setsuna shouts, shaking Asuna from her thoughts. "I'll fight you seriously now!" She said swinging her arm in a half circle in front of her. _"ShinmeiRyuu Ougi! Zankushou San!" _

Five shots of ki barreled toward Asuna who shielded herself with her arms as they hit the floor around her. _"Certainly, there are dangers awaiting both of them." Sanders said in Asuna's mind. "If you leave them like that, you may even lose them too." "After all, Kenshin has already died once, whose to say...it won't happen again?" _

"_Eh...?" Asuna thought, looking up to see Setsuna baring down on her. _

"Here I come Asuna-San! _ShinmeiRyuu Ougi!" Setsuna shouts. _

Asuna screwed her eyes shut. "Gh!, ! !" Her eyes shot wide open, a vision washing over her.

(flashback)

"Yo, Takamichi, give me a light will ya? This is my last smoke."

"Yeah..." Takamichi said leaning over and lighting his master's cigarette for him. "Is this...really it, Gateau-Shishou?" 

"Heh...I ain't dead yet Takamichi, now go...I'll manage somehow." Gateau said with a pained smile. Nursing a fatal wound on his chest. He heard a sob and turned to their third companion. "Eh? What's that young lady? Showing your tears? That's a first...Hehehe...I'm happy..."

"Master..." Takamichi said.

Gateau coughed. "Takamichi...about her memories...erase the parts about me will ya?"

"Wh-What are you talking about Master? !" Takamichi said with wide eyes.

"She won't be needing them...just do it." Gateau said.

"No..." The girl said shaking her head. "Nagi's gone, Ryuushin and Hikari's gone, Their two masters that beat the Dragon God died with him." She said placing her shaking hands onto Gateau's leg. "Now Ojii-San's going too..."

"No." Gateau said grabbing her hand while he ruffled her hair. "You live a long happy life, Asuna-Chan...you have that right."

"No...You can't Gateau-San! I don't want you to die! !" Asuna cried.

(flashback end)

"? !" Setsuna, Yukari, Evangeline and Kenshin all stared wide eyed as Asuna blocked the incoming attack with her 'full artifact' blade. Asuna cut through Setsuna's deck brush and held her weapon out to her side as she glared soullessly at Setsuna. She charged after Setsuna.

"Kenshin, we need to...!, ? !" Yukari turned to find Kenshin absent from the contestant's box.

(crack!)

The sound of wood splintering was heard. Yukari turned to see Kenshin in front of Setsuna, blocking the artifact blade with Kuroi Jigoku. "Keh..." Kenshin said. "Not being able to augment myself with youki against your magic cancel is a hassle..."

"C-Contestant Kuroshi has interfered to save Contestant Sakurazaki's life!" Kazumi shouts.

"Call the match!" Kenshin shouts. "As per the rules Asuna is disqualified for using a bladed weapon!" "Rrugh!" He growled throwing Asuna's sword into the air and driving his palm into her stomach, flying off with her. _"I have to get her out of crowd's sight, this isn't normal..." _He found an open courtyard and dove down toward it. He touched down softly, however this cost him as Asuna quickly got her bearings and sliced an upward arc, cutting into his left shoulder. "Guh!" He jumped back as his arm fell limp at his side. "Damn...no time to apply Eimei Issen charms and use Level Two, and I'd be wide open if I used my youki to heal it..." He glowered.

"..." Asuna appeared in front of him, faster than he could see and slashed down at him.

"? !" Kenshin raised Kuroi Jigoku upward and barely block the attack. "Asuna...what's wrong, try to think!"

"No more..." Asuna muttered.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"No more, No more death..." Asuna said, her voice quivering.

"Asuna, what are you talking about?" Kenshin strained out. _"I can't keep this up much longer..." He thought, as he started losing his grip on Kuroi Jigoku. _

"Nagi, Ryuushin, Hikari, Kenshin, Yukari, now even Gateau too...is going to die." Asuna said, a tear slipping down her face.

"? !" Kenshin dodged to the left. _"Nagi, Dad...Yukari and I?" He thought. "But...the only two that could be considered dead in the list is Nagi and Dad!" _

Asuna turned to slash at Kenshin when a hand gripped her wrist. "Stop!" Kenshin turned to find Hikari.

Asuna turned to her. "Hi...kari...-San? You're alive?"

"...Yes...now calm down, everything is going to be alright." Hikari said with a sympathetic gaze.

"..." Asuna's eyes narrowed as the kanka ki left her, and she fell to her knees.

"..." Kenshin stared wide eyed at her.

"Are you OK?" Hikari asked Kenshin.

"I'll live." Kenshin said. "I just got careless because I didn't want to hurt Asuna."

"I see." Hikari said placing her hand over his wound. "Let me heal you, you still have a match coming up."

"Alright." Kenshin said.

"Change clothes after this. The blood is off putting." Hikari said.

"Right." Kenshin said. Hikari soon finished and Kenshin unsealed a change of clothes and swapped them out. "...She mentioned my name...and Yukari's, yours and Dad's as well."

"..." Hikari saw Asuna was still unconscious. "How much do you know about the Princess of the Twilight?"

"Wasn't she the girl you all saved, lost, then saved again at the end of the Schismatic War?" Kenshin asked.

"We were tricked, but yes." Hikari nodded.

"What about her?" Kenshin asked.

"Asuna is the Princess of the Twilight." Hikari said.

"..What..?" Kenshin said.

"Yes...she has spent her seemingly countless years, being used as a weapon in Mundus Magicus, supposedly she was around when Mundus Magicus was created." Hikari said. "We rescued her, and hoped that we could give her happy life, but...that didn't work out...we eventually went our separate ways. Nagi and Arika left together with Albireo, Eishun went home, Rakan went off and did his own thing...and of course I was pregnant with you and Yukari, so Ryuushin and I left soon after, leaving her with Takamichi and his master, Gateau...about eight years ago, from what Takamichi told me, Gateau died." "At the time...Nagi was gone, Ryuushin was healing, I was under the Hottan's control, and our masters, Kenshin and Yukari had both lost their lives fighting and defeating Ryuujin."

"..." Kenshin glanced over at Asuna. "...So...she knows what it's like to be used by the world you live in as well." He said with a solemn tone.

"What do you mean?" Hikari said.

"Let's just say, that Rikudou wasn't just trying to be nice when they asked me to join them, and I didn't accept for no reason. We were comrades, even friends, but I used them, to hide from the magic world's watchful eye, and they used my abhorance of the majority of Mundus Magicus, knowing I'd have no problems killing those who would incite war in the Magic World, knowing it would weaken the nations they represented." Kenshin said glancing at Hikari. "They called themselves, the Six Paths of Peace, but...if they were called that, why would they ask someone like me to join them?"

"Because, even if you hate the magic world." Hikari said. "You know, there's no point in letting innocents suffer. That's what's stopping you from trying to attack them."

"Yes." Kenshin said with a nod. He turned and walked away. "Tell Asuna I'm sorry she lost."

Meanwhile Evangeline was standing in the ring with Ku Fei. She mulled over what little she had head from Albireo, or Sanders rather.

"_Nagi is definitely still alive somewhere, but the day you're looking forward to, where you two meet again, may never come." _

"..." Evangeline said nothing.

"..." Ku Fei stared at Evangeline. _"...She's nothing like those beasts I fought in Kyoto-aru." Ku Fei thought. "...if this were anywhere else, I'd be dead fighting her right now." _

A small mysterious smile creeped up Evangeline's face. "So you're my opponent, huh? Negi's master in the art of hand to hand...alright...let's have a little fun."

"..." Ku Fei said nothing.

"Well?" Evangeline said.

"Neither contestant is moving, maybe they're sizing each other up...or..." Kazumi said.

"I forfeit." Ku Fei said suddenly.

"Hm?" Evangeline said.

"Contestant Ku Fei, are you certain you wish to do that?" Kazumi asked.

"...There's no point my fighting her." Ku Fei said turning toward the walkway. "She'll win outright, no matter what I do, I've seen her fight before."

Evangeline closed her eyes. "If that's how you feel."

"Alright...um..." Kazumi said. "The winner of match eight is Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

Evangeline and Ku Fei walked back to the contestant's area. "...I'm sorry for being cowardly, but...there's really no point in us fighting if I know there's no chance of me winning."

"You talk as if I'm angry." Evangeline shrugged. "I'm really not...until today, I thought you were just some headstrong baka, who would keep fighting someone whom she had no chance at beating, until you were dead." "You've shown me, that you're not that big of an idiot. Besides...knowing you, you feel humiliated by knowing I'm the better fighter here, just from looking at me. You'll get better, and you won't retreat again."

"R-Right-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"Heh." Evangeline walked away as they arrived at the contestant's area. Kenshin approached Ku Fei.

"...What is it Kenshin-Sensei?" Ku Fei asked.

"You know Evangeline's magic is sealed right?" Kenshin asked.

"E-Eh? !" Ku Fei blanched. "B-But, in the resort...she..!"

"Seal doesn't affect her in there, it does out here." Kenshin said. "I haven't been able to remove it yet."

"S-So...I...I forfeited..." Ku Fei said with wide eyes.

"Well it was at your discretion, and it's not like you knew her magic wasn't in play. But she is a master of a few hand to hand combat styles." Kenshin said. "So maybe you were still right to forfeit."

"But...still." Ku Fei said bowing her head.

Kenshin reached over and pet her head softly. "Hey, don't sweat it, or rather...do sweat it, sweat it a lot, during training. I know you're gonna be a great kung fu master some day Ku Fei..." He smiled. "Don't let this get to you, hell her magic is sealed, and she still scares me sometimes!" He said with a laugh.

"...Ha ha ha ha..." Ku Fei laughed. "...Thanks Kenshin...y'know...not only for cheering me up, but for voicing your belief that I could be great-aru...it really means a lot...to be honest...I've been kinda depressed lately."

"Really? Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, well it's just I've not gotten a lot of communication with the family back home." Ku Fei said. "I wonder...if maybe they sent me here to forget about me sometimes."

"Don't think that." Kenshin said placing his hands on her shoulders. "They might not be able to communicate with you, but they love you dearly, it's probably tearing your father's heart out that he's apart from you, but he wanted you to have an opportunity to see more of the world...at least, that's what I think."

"...Thanks Kenshin." Ku Fei said leaning up on her tip toes and kissing Kenshin on the cheek.

"...What was that for?" Kenshin asked placing his hand on his cheek.

"...For saving me when I was younger, even if it was with the help of your sisters...for what you did just now...take your pick-aru." Ku Fei said stepping back with a bright smile. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah..." Kenshin said as she left.

"Alright, my turn next!" Kotarou said walking past Kenshin with Colonel Sanders.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes.

"Get ready Kenshin, because I'm comin' for you or Yukari next!" Kotarou said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said keeping his eyes closed. "Good luck."

(break)

_Five minutes later._

Kenshin watched as Sanders reentered the contestant's box, and Kotarou was carted off. "...Did you have to be that rough?" He asked.

"He wouldn't stop coming." Sanders said. "I only wanted to incapacitate him."

Kenshin closed his eyes again. "...I understand."

"Was he a friend of yours?" Sanders asked.

Kenshin glanced down the hallway. "He's more of a rival, but it's never really fun, watching your rival have his spirit broken."

"I see." Sanders nodded.

"Well..I have a match, see ya." Kenshin said walking down to where Yukari was waiting.

"That was rough..." Yukari said as they made their way to the ring.

"Tell me about it, I'm just glad Atsuki wasn't here to see that." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but Natsumi and Chizuru were, he is rooming with them after all." Yukari said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "So anyway, didn't our first duel end in a draw?"

"Something like that." Yukari shrugged. "We both just kept going until we couldn't move anymore."

"At which point Dad K.O'ed us." Kenshin said with a fond chuckle.

"Ha ha ha, yeah." Yukari said with a reminiscent smile.

"So, whoever wins this duel, no hard feelings?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course not." Yukari said, bumping her hand against his.

"Alright." Kenshin said. "Now, just because you're my sister, doesn't mean I'm gonna hold back against ya."

"Ha! I'd expect no less!" Yukari said.

The two get to the center of the ring and turn to face each other. _"Kenshin! Kenshin I need to speak with you before the match starts!" Negi said. _

"_Huh?" Kenshin said, having stuck his card to the back of his head with magic. _

"_There has been leaks on the internet of this tournament. I think there's something going on here." Negi said. "That and I think Chisame-San knows about magic now!" _

"_Big deal." Kenshin said. "It's the internet, Negi, people can say the most ridiculous things on there and get a handful of idiots to believe it as truth." _

"_I know...but I'm just saying, be careful not to be too showy." Negi said. _

"_Don't think I have I have a choice." Kenshin said. _

"Alright! The second Quarterfinal match, is a sibling rivalry!" Kazumi announced. "Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi, Assistant Teacher of Class 3-A, will take on his twin sister and student, Yukari Kuroshi Tsuki!"

"Before we begin, I have a proposal." Kenshin called out.

"I'm listening." Yukari answered.

"Let's throw out the ten count rule, first one to leave the vicinity of this wooden ring floor will be the loser." Kenshin said with a smirk. "If no winner is decided in fifteen minutes we'll defer to the tournament rules."

"Oh my! The gauntlet is thrown by Contestant Kenshin!" Kazumi said. "What will..."

"I accept!" Yukari said returning his smirk. "Just hope you're prepared to lose, Kenshin!"

"Heh!" Kenshin's smirk widened. "Yo, Kazumi...like earlier you might wanna leave the ring."

"OK, but don't put me on top of the contestant's booth this time!" Kazumi said with a comical glare directed at Kenshin.

Kazumi walked toward the contestant's area, and stood next to Negi. _"Are they really going to go all out, knowing the risk?" Negi thought._

"Alright you two, begin!" Kazumi exclaimed.

In a flash Kenshin and Yukari appeared in front of each other. _"Katensho!" _The two blasts of heavenly fire collided against one another.

"Aah! I'm glad they asked me to leave the ring! That would blind me up close! The two combatants start their duel on a heavy note!" Kazumi said.

"_What the hell? !" Chisame thought. "Flames shooting off their weapons? !" _

The flames grew and grew until they exploded outward making everyone who wasn't used to seeing such a sight shield their eyes. Kenshin jumped back. He glanced up to see Yukari shooting out of the smoke from the attack and bore down on him from above. _"Shit!" _Kenshin thought taking a black charm in hand as he moved to step back.

"_Earth Rumbling Decapitation!"_ Yukari shouts, slamming her sword, the force of Gnome's power, surrounding the blade sending Kenshin flying toward the outside of the ring.

Kenshin pivoted his body backward and slammed his hand down on the ring floor and pushed himself off, going high above the crowd while activating his charm. _"Gekietsu Kumori no Mai Level One! Shadow String!" _A long black shadowy strand of magic connected him to the ring floor. He pulled, giving it zero slack and took out another charm as he began plummeting toward the ground. "Gotta act fast!"

"? !" Yukari's eyes widened realizing what he was doing. She shot over to the strand at the end of the ring and sliced the strand apart. But it was too late as Kenshin landed behind her in a burst of wind.

Kenshin bent his legs, holding Shiroi Tengoku, locked in it's sheathe in an iai position and shot toward Yukari, eyes full of focus. _"Serene Demon Sword!" _

"_Damn!" _Yukari thought as she bent her legs and back flipped over Kenshin as he slashed Shiroi Tengoku out at her, and drove her feet into his back kicking him out of the ring.

"Contestant Yukari has...!" Kazumi said, only to stop as Kenshin reverted into a substitution stencil before landing, and shot toward Yukari from behind as she landed, his fist cocked back with a Daichi Guntou charm attached.

"? !" Yukari felt his fist connect with her back as she went flying out of the ring toward the crowd.

"Now Contestant Kenshin has...!" Kazumi said only to stop as Yukari threw her hands out in front of her, the balls of which were rammed together. Wind shot out from her palms and she went rocketing back to the ring, satisfied with her momentum she turned and held her sword in an iai position.

"_Demon Decapitation!" _Yukari shouts as she slashes Kazeken's sheathe at Kenshin's neck. Kenshin raised Shiroi Tengoku to block and then forced both weapons overhead, cocking his fist back and punching at Yukari's right shoulder. Looking to force her sword arm's grip loose. Yukari's hand shot up and gripped his wrist, forcing his fist downward. Seeing neither one was gaining any ground on the other, they both jumped back and fired off a Katensho at one another.

The attacks barely missed hitting each other and screamed toward their intended targets. _"Damn!" _Kenshin and Yukari thought as their left and right eyes respectively glew brightly. _"Shouheki!" _

The Divine Barriers brought forth by both blocked the attacks. When the dust cleared Kenshin wiped his left eye free of blood as did Yukari with her right. Kenshin ran through hand signals. _"When did you learn Kami Shouheki? !" Kenshin signed off._

Yukari went through hand signals of her own. _"Godai gave me her eye to use, like Mirai did for you, Now I know Kami Shouheki and Taimu Agata." She signed off with a smirk. "Thing is my eye color and her eye color are the same." _

"_Shit..." Kenshin thought with a smirk of his own. "This duel just got a little more interesting." _

"An impressive showing from both contestants, close calls on both sides, neither one giving the other an inch! The match continues!" Kazumi announced.

Negi looked on with an amazed expression. _"Is this what it's like when people like Kenshin and Yukari fight like they mean it?" She thought. _

Kenshin and Yukari shot toward one another and ended up in another stalemate. Kenshin stepped toward Yukari as she stepped toward him. "Alright, that was good that you just called Kami Shouheki, Shouheki like I did, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea to use Taimu Agata." Kenshin whispered.

"Having attacks just phase through us would be a little hard to explain." Yukari whispered back.

Kenshin jumped back and readied his stance. "? !" He stared wide eyed, as he looked around him to see multiple Yukaris surrounding him. _"What the hell? !" _

"So Kenshin-nii, you think you can take all of us at once? !" They all chorused.

Kenshin's eyes snapped over to one of the Yukaris charging after him. He turned and slashed at her only for her to jump back, as Kenshin felt a fist impact the back of his head and plant him face first into the ring floor. "Guh!"

"Oh! Contestant Yukari lands a blow to the back of her brother's head, as he slashes blindly at nothing!" Kazumi said.

Kenshin got up and looked around. _"What the hell?" He thought. "I can barely hear Kazumi announcing, slashed at nothing? What? But there's clones of Yukari every where." _

He looked back seeing another clone charging at him, he slashed at it only for his blade to faze through her, as a fist planted itself into his stomach, fueled by Gnome's power. "Gah!" He fell to his knees coughing.

"This time, he swung in the right direction as his opponent, but missed wildly as Contestant Yukari lands a hard punch into his stomach." Kazumi announced.

"_What the hell?" Chisame thought. "I may not buy into this fantasy crap, but Kenshin-Sensei can't be that stupid!" She thought. _

"_Kenshin, what's going on with you?" Negi thought. _

Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw all the clones charging him at once and leapt into the air, only to get back handed back to the ground. _"What the hell? !" Kenshin thought. _

Yukari meanwhile stood behind him with a small smirk on her face. _"He doesn't even realize that I hit him with an illusion in that last deadlock." She thought. "Ha ha, this match is mine!" _

Kenshin looked around. _"Alright Kenshin, calm down...focus on using Undine's power to locate the real one." Kenshin said narrowing his eyes. _

The clone directly in front of him charged forward, but Kenshin didn't move. The real Yukari charged in from his left. _"I've got you now!" Yukari thought._

Imagine Yukari's surprise when Kenshin's left fist raised up, just in time for her to run into it. "Gah!" She jumped back rubbing her nose as Kenshin turned in her general direction. His eyes darting around looking for the next incoming attack. She jumped to his right and fired an imari at him only for Kenshin to swing Shiroi Tengoku upward and knock it away. Yukari watched it explode, only to realize she was now being targeted by Kenshin's own imari. "Damn!" She ducked under it as it crashed into the water surrounding the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems Contestant Kenshin has gotten his bearings back and is ready to fight again!" Kazumi said.

Kenshin dove toward her. _"I don't know if this is the real Yukari, but I have to try!" _He said swinging Shiroi Tengoku upward. _"Torakari!" _He said swinging it back down, connecting with something.

Yukari staggered back as his sword connected with her shoulder. _"I know what's going on here! He's using Undine's power!" "Tch! Even if I use Undine's power as well, it'd only even things out, he'd still be able to track me in the end." She thought._

"_Ha ha ha! I like this bit of trickery you've played on Kenshin-Chan." _A cheery voice rang in her head.

Yukari weaved in and out of Kenshin's attacks, which were stabs for the most part. _"Huh, Sylph?" _

"_Uh huh." Sylph said. "You look like you're having fun, Yuka-Chan!" _

"_I guess I am." Yukari thought. "Still I wanna win!" _

"_Well, you can win, so long as you're having fun doing it! Use my power to help speed yourself up!" "Using it in conjunction with Deeny's should help you win!" _

"_Fun while calm? Alright...I'll give it a try." Yukari thought. _

Yukari felt herself calm down and diverted Kenshin's stab overhead, and then, faster than he could track, Yukari punched Kenshin in the face, sending him flying back, he pivoted his body and caught himself with his hand, but Yukari was next to him in an instant, kicking his hand out from under him and swinging her arm into his waist, planting him onto the floor. _"Whoa! I've gotten faster than ever!" Yukari thought. "Is this mastery of Slyph's second stage of power? !" _

Kenshin sprung up and slashed at Yukari's shoulders, she ducked and punched Kenshin in the back sending him flying forward, He caught himself and wiped off the blood leaking from his mouth. _"Damn, got me in the kidney." Kenshin thought. "I can still see her beyond all these clones, but I was using Gnome's power there and that still hurt like hell." He thought. "Is she using Gnome's power too? No...if she was I'd be out from that punch to the face alone...what's going on here?" He thought._

Kenshin dodged another punch to the face, barely, but paid for it with a knee to the stomach. "Gahh!" He gasped.

"Contestant Kenshin can't seem to land a blow on his sister to save his life!" Kazumi said. "Contestant Yukari has the upper hand!"

"_Yukari's gotten really fast, and it still seems like Kenshin's distracted." Negi thought._

Kenshin panted as he readied himself for another attack. _"Damn, I can't afford to take too many more hits." "That and we've got to be getting close to the end of the time limit and I think Yukari's happy to just run the clock out on me." _

"_..." Gnome probed Kenshin's mind, getting his attention._

"_Gnome?" Kenshin said, trying and failing to dodge Yukari's attacks. He received a mental nod. "What is it?" He said, grunting in pain on the outside as Yukari slammed Kazeken's sheathe into his gut. "I'm...kinda busy at the moment." _

_He received another mental nod, as if she was saying. 'I can see that' Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Salamander, Undine, could one of you translate?" _

"_I got it, Undine seems to be busy enough as it is." Salamander said._

"Hah!" Yukari said stabbing at Kenshin's arm. He dodged to the left, only for her to drive her elbow into the back of his head knocking him forward.

Kenshin grunted in pain, closing his left eye. _"Damn..." _

"_Gnome says, the improvement of her power, comes from necessity in your case as you haven't met her personally yet, this is her way of testing you." Salamander said. "For Yukari, it was because she needed it to survive against that Yondai character." _

Kenshin spun and backhanded Yukari across the back of the head as she shot by him, stabbing at his leg. She in turn, spun and roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head.

He propped himself up on his hands and knees. _"Gaah! I can't take much more of this!" He thought._

"_The reason you've never fully mastered Gnome's power up to the second stage, is because it's never really been necessary for you to." Salamander said. "To be honest it still isn't." _

"_I'm getting the holy high hell beat out of me, what more do I need?" Kenshin thought as Yukari uppercut him into the air, and grabbed his leg swinging him into the ring floor. _

"_Yes, but is your life in danger?" Salamander asked. _

"_Well...no." Kenshin said._

"_Alright then..." Salamander said. _

"_But..." Kenshin said as he sprung back up, charging at Yukari, figuring reckless abandon was better than getting tossed around. _

"_But what?" Salamander said. _

"_I have to know, if I really can win against her." Kenshin said as each of his attacks failed, and he paid a small price for it. "We joke that our first actual duel all those years ago was a draw, but...I know in my heart, she won that day...she was the better fighter...I've never admitted it flat out, but...I know if we had continued, or had the ability to, she'd have beaten me." _

"_So? Is that all, you want to win against Yukari?" Salamander asked. "Morbid to say though it may be, didn't you technically one up her when you beat that Yondai character?" "Just wanting to win, doesn't spark a necessity." _

"_It may not be necessary for me to win, but when it becomes necessary, it may be too late. With my heart, I could drop dead at any moment, I need that power, not now, but for the future fights I'll be in. Where my life could be on the line." _

"_..." Gnome probed his mind again. _

"_Gnome?" Kenshin said. _

"_She says, if you truly feel that way, then it seems it is necessary after all." Salamander said. "In accordance with what she's told you before, you need to imagine earth taking hold in your body." _

"_Right." Kenshin said jumping back, closing his eyes. "Imagine...Imagine earth, imagine earth's breath entering my body...imagine entering earth as it enters me..." _

Yukari charged forward, sword sheathe reeled back. _"Thunder Thrust!" _

"Hn!" Kenshin grunted, flexing the muscles in his abdomen, Yukari's stab doing nothing to him. _"Breath of the Earth!" He thought._

"_What the? ! Yukari said as his fist shot toward her stomach with blinding speed. _

"_Senkoudanken!" _Kenshin said as his fist connected with her chest driving her back.

"Guh!" Yukari staggered as she landed back on the floor, catching her breath. _"Ah...I see...he's just mastered Gnome's power." Yukari thought. "But it seems that's all he can muster." _

"_What happened? Is that all I get?" Kenshin asked Gnome._

"_She says she's sorry, but in the condition your body is in now, she only wanted to give you a short burst, you'll get more after you've recovered from this beating." Salamander said. _

"_I see, thanks anyway Gnome." Kenshin thought. He received a mental nod in return. "Undine, take five, you too Slyph." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin felt the powers of Wind and Water leave his body. _"Salamander." He thought._

"_Yeah?" Salamander asked. _

"_Let's rock." Kenshin thought with a smirk. _

"_You got it!" Salamander said. _

"_It's time we do something about these clones..." Kenshin said to Salamander before a thought came to mind. "Wait...I've never seen Yukari use clones before now...why now...It's a damn illusion isn't it? !" _

Yukari's brow twitched as Kenshin lofted Shiroi Tengoku over head. _"What's he trying to pull?" She thought. _

"_Katentou!" _Kenshin shouts.

"? !" Yukari's eyes widened as a shot of the heavenly flame knives shot toward her. She dodged to the left, only for multiple strands to assail her from all sides. At the same time she felt Sylph's and Undine's power leave her. _"Damn! I won't be able to use Shundou to evade if I don't break the illusion!" She thought. "Screw it!" _

Kenshin watched her flash out of the way, as all the clones disappeared. He glanced up at her with a smirk as Salamander's power canceled out. "I gotta hand it to ya Yukari, that was pretty clever, using your trump card into fooling me into thinking you'd made clones." Kenshin said. "Judging by the looks I'm getting, I'm guessing I'm the only one who saw the clones?"

"That's right, I'm not good enough to blanket this entire area and everyone in it, into an illusion yet." Yukari said. "To be honest. Keeping you in one for that long was pretty taxing." 

"Well after the beating you gave me, I'm pretty spent too, so what do ya say we finish this with one last attack?" Kenshin asked.

"Sounds good." Yukari said putting away her sheathe as her youki swirled around her, giving her a blue glow as she drew both her hands back.

Kenshin's eyes widened as her youki condensed into a giant ethereal tiger he jumped up into the air, flying just above the crowd area. "I see you've learned that ability that was given to you from the scrolls we received from the old man. I haven't..." He said.

"Well, that's just too bad." Yukari said with a smirk. "You'll just have to improvise."

"I guess I will." Kenshin said as more Katentou spewed from Shiroi Tengoku. Behind him they all condensed into a giant eastern style dragon, coiled up to strike.

Kenshin and Yukari stared each other down, daring one another to make the final move. Suddenly Yukari thrust her hands forward, joined in a similar fashion as Hikari's were when she used Jade Lioness' Roar. At the same time, Kenshin thrust Shiroi Tengoku at her, and his coiled dragon lunged at her now diving tiger.

"_Tiger Queen's Roar!/Kaen HiRyuu-Ki!" _

The attacks collided, blinding everyone, even Kenshin and Yukari. The ring below Kenshin was destroyed by the force exuded from both attacks.

"_This is fucking crazy! !" Chisame thought._

"_Such power!" Negi thought. _

Sanders meanwhile blanketed the crowd in a barrier so that they would not be harmed by the attacks. Finally the two attacks dissipated and Kenshin and Yukari landed in the grounds of what used to be the ring. Yukari sighed. "I guess this is the end of our duel, another draw."

"Heheheheheh..." Kenshin snickered. "Sorry, but that's not the case this time."

"What's so funny?" Yukari said turning to find him standing on one leg, rubbing under his nose with his finger. Kenshin gestured downward with said finger and she glanced down. "...Aw...AW! !" She blanched. "Are you freakin' kiddin' me? !" "The only part of the ring left, and you find it? !"

"I just landed here, I didn't know it was here." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"..." Yukari glared at him hard before sighing. "...Well, I guess I lose."

"As per the special rules set in place by Contestant Kenshin, and accepted by Contestant Yukari. Contestant Kenshin is the winner!" Kazumi announced.

Everyone cheered for the match as a whole. Kenshin stepped off the piece of wood and walked toward Yukari. "That was a great duel Yukari." He said with an honest smile. "I guess we're one to one now."

"One to one? What are you talking about?" Yukari asked.

The two began making their way back to the contestant's area. "Listen Yukari, I've never admitted it outright before, but...that first duel we had when we were kids. I always considered you to be the winner of it." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Yukari said. "You did? Why did you never tell me before?"

"...Well...I guess I was embarrassed, I was young." Kenshin said. "I didn't want to admit it, but you were better than me in that fight." "After that I just never thought about it, until now."

"..." Yukari jabbed Kenshin in the arm with a smile on her face. "You idiot...all this time, I thought you were the winner."

"S-Seriously?" Kenshin said, surprise evident in his voice.

"Mmhm." Yukari said. "I've still never figured out how you were able to make those damn charms you used, especially at your age."

"You'd be surprised...they actually blew up in my face a lot...even the ones I did use, weren't complete versions." Kenshin said.

"Yeah." Yukari said. "So I guess for now, we'll never know who the Stronger of the Two of us is."

"...Eh...I kinda like the mystery." Kenshin said.

The two got back to the contestant's area. "Kenshin, Yukari, that match was amazing!" Negi said.

"Hahahaha...I think Chao might hate us for destroying the ring though." Kenshin said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah...we really got into it..." Yukari said with a sweatdrop.

"Alright, we need to take an impromptu intermission to rebuild the ring." Kazumi announced. "Feel free to buy some concessions, or just stretch your legs."

Kenshin watched as a crowd of robots proceeded by with supplies. "How long do you think that will take?"

"Knowing Chao...about thirty minutes." Kazumi said with a sweatdrop.

"I see." Yukari said.

"Anyway...I need to go speak with someone." Kenshin said hopping on the roof. He looked around until he found Kotarou.

"What do you want?" Kotarou said in a bitter tone.

"I only came to tell you something." Kenshin said.

"What?" Kotarou said.

"Don't take it too hard that you lose to Sanders." Kenshin said.

"Tch! Easy for you to say, you won your match." Kotarou said glaring back at Kenshin. "You knew I was going to lose didn't you?"

"Yes." Kenshin said with a nod. "And let me say something else."

"What?" Kotarou said.

"Sanders will beat me too." Kenshin said. "He's far out of your league, he's far out of even my league."

"Where's your pride? !" Kotarou snapped. "How can you sit there and tell me you'll lose so easily? !"

"Because, I know that guy personally." Kenshin said. "He's as strong as my mother, father, and Negi's father." "And before you bring up my victory over my mother, let me ask you this...do you really think she was taking me seriously as an opponent? She went all out yes, but I'm not a serious opponent for her."

"..." Kotarou said nothing.

Kenshin walked over and placed his hand on Kotarou's shoulder. ""Listen, we're both still young...we'll get stronger, and someday surpass them, but for now, they are stronger."

"..." Kotarou sighed as Kenshin walked away. "Hey Kenshin."

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"Thanks..." Kotarou said.

"Don't mention it, after all..." He turned his head to Kotarou with a smirk. "Seeing the man who calls himself my rival, in sulk like this...is kinda pathetic."

"Oh yeah? ! Just you wait Kenshin! I'm gonna get stronger and stronger and kick your ass!" Kotarou said glaring at Kenshin's back.

"Ha ha ha ha, we'll see...we'll see.." Kenshin said as he vanished.

(chapter end)

Draconis: And that brings us..well, roughly to the half way point of the tournament.

Negi: You let them get way out of control in that fight! (smacks Draconis over the head)

Draconis: Yeah, but I don't think Kenshin cares.

Kenshin: I don't.

Negi: But Kenshin...! (whines)

Kenshin: (clueless) What?

Negi: Ugh! (storms off)

Kenshin: (winces) Which way is the dog house?

Draconis: (shrugs) Dunno, never been there.

Kotarou: Stay the hell out of my house!

Draconis: Pfft! Different dog house Kotarou!

Footnotes

_Senkoudanken- Flash Bullet Fist. User empowers himself with wind magic, earth magic optional. And punches at his opponent. Can be avoided by someone in Serene Mind State._

_Tiger Queen's Roar- Used in the same basis as Hikari's Jade Lioness' Roar. Uses up an enormous amount of youki and exudes a powerful force. _

Anyway, that's the end of this chapter


	58. Semifinal Shuffle

Draconis: Alright, let's get started.

Kenshin: And then leave the document sitting for like a month?

Draconis: Fuck...you...

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux!

Chapter 58

Semifinal Shuffle.

Kenshin: Huh?

Draconis: You'll see at the end. Begin!

(Start)

Kenshin reappeared at contestant's box. He was holding a cup in his hand. "Where did you go?" Yukari asked.

"Went to go talk Kotarou out of his sulk." Kenshin said. "After that I went to get something to drink."

"You know, that wouldn't work if you did it." Yukari said. "I could have went, something like that needs a more feminine touch." She said smiling.

"My way worked." Kenshin said taking a drink.

"What did you do?" Yukari asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just told him straight up that Sanders is going to kick my ass, and he shouldn't be ashamed that he lost." Kenshin said. "I was really blunt about it, and insulted him at the end."

"And that worked?" Yukari said with an exasperated expression.

"It was the right approach for the 'wrong person' to take." Kenshin said with a grin.

"I suppose..." Yukari said with a shrug. "The ring got finished while you were gone."

"Line at the concession stand was stupid long." Kenshin said.

"Uh huh, so tell me Kenshin, why'd you have such a problem with my illusion?" Yukari asked.

"Couldn't remember if you learned a clone technique or not." Kenshin said. "That and I just plain suck with illusions. Seriously, I borrowed your book while you were training, tried a few on my clone, and they just didn't work."

Yukari giggled into her hand. "Moron."

"Ha ha ha." Kenshin laughed, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"_**Hey kid, I don't compliment you often, but that was nice how you made it necessary for Gnome to allow you to level up your power." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Aw thanks Shin Tatsu I..." Kenshin was cut off._

"_**Don't even start." Ryuujin snapped. **_

"_...hate you too, you sadistic asshole!" Kenshin thought with a glare. _

"_**Aahh...that's better." Ryuujin said with a content sigh.**_

"Hey, is it just me or is Negi worriedly chatting with the rat over there?" Yukari asked.

"Eh...must be chatting about the tournament supposedly being leaked onto the internet, only person who could do that is Chao." Kenshin said.

"You don't care?" Yukari asked.

"Yukari, like I told Negi, it's the internet, besides I'm already a criminal in the magic community, what do I care if people know I use magic?" Kenshin said.

Yukari shrugged. "Eh, good point...uh oh." She said looking over at Negi.

"What?" Kenshin asked glancing at her.

"Takane's heckling Negi." Yukari said.

"Erg..." Kenshin sighed roughly. "Be right back." He said walking toward Negi.

Yukari followed him. Kenshin walked up and placed his hand on Negi's shoulder. "Aah Takane, finally find another change of clothes?"

"Shut up." Takane snapped.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Kenshin." Negi said.

"Oh alright." Kenshin said.

"Now that, that is settled, the time has finally come for me to punish you Negi-Sensei!" Takane declared.

"Oh brother." Negi said rolling her eyes.

"What's your problem? You..." Takane said.

"No...listen up, cause I'm only saying this once." Negi said walking forward. "I haven't done anything to you. All your problems with me stem from your problems with Kenshin. Now that is not fair to me or to Kenshin, if you have problems with him take them up with him, and another thing. The two of us have obligations to fulfill with our students, and have the ability to fulfill them and our obligation to the school. So, next time you see us spending time with our students, kindly BACK OFF!" She turned heel and began walking toward the ring.

"..." It was so quiet where everyone was standing. You could hear a pin drop. Takane's lips were shut tightly. Asuna, who had come back after she woke up from her incident, and Setsuna who was next to her both stared wide eyed at Negi's back, wondering if what happened, had indeed just happened. Yukari's eyes were wide as well, mouth hanging open slightly. _"...Wh-Whoa..." She thought._

Kenshin blinked for what felt like minutes before he pressed his hand against the back of his hand. _"Is...everything OK Negi?" He said, using his pactio card's communication function._

"_...Yes...I'm just frustrated is all." Negi replied. "Between that, the tournament possibly being leaked, and everything else that's going on...it's a bit much to handle." _

"_Want me to give you a massage after your match?" Kenshin asked. _

"_...Kenshin, not now..I'm not in the mood to..." Negi said. _

"_No no no no, I promise I'm not trying to be lewd or perverted or anything. I just want to help you relax." Kenshin said. _

"_...Mm...after Setsuna-San's match." Negi said, a small smile tugging at her lips. "They'll probably take an intermission in between that and the next round." "If not then I'll take a rain check till after the tournament." _

"_OK. It's a deal." Kenshin said with a smile._

"_Nice save." Arika said after Negi removed her hand from the back of her head, having done the same thing with her card that Kenshin did with his. _

"_I know." Kenshin thought._

Takane joined her in the ring. Negi slid into her Kempo stance. "Alright, Negi-Sensei, now I'll show you my true power." Takane said grabbing the collar of the cloak she was wearing.

"_Alright...now I have to win before she does anything showy, unlike Kenshin, Takane-San and I are supposed to care about not showing magic to normal people." Negi thought._

"This is my shadow control's strongest technique for close range fighting!" Takane said as she flung off her cloak, revealing a gothic outfit as a large magic golem appeared behind her.

Negi wanted to tear her hair out from frustration. _"So much for that! ! My god, can nothing go right today? ! She thought._

"Oooh! Something amazing has appeared to assist Contestant Goodman!" Kazumi announces.

"She's using that?" Kenshin said as black tendrils shot out of the golem's back and prompted Negi to dodge as they stabbed into the section of ring where she was previously standing.

Takane flashed behind Negi, commanding her golem to stab one of it's hands downward. Negi leaped out of the way and turned blocking the tendrils rushing toward her with her magic. _"Damn! She's pretty good with this thing! I'm gonna have to get serious! Is it even possible to not use magic here? !" _

"That Nee-Chan is good!" Chamo shouts sitting on top of Chachazero's head.

"Takane-Onee-Chan is pretty strong if she's not careless!" Mei said standing next to Kenshin and Yukari.

"I'd imagine anyone is strong if they're not careless." Yukari said with a shrug.

"Huhuhuhuhu! I'm not much of a match for Takamichi, Kenshin or Yukari, but I'm more than enough to punish an immature brat like you!" Takane shouts.

Negi jumped back and fired a magic arrow at Takane, her golem crossed it's arms in front of her and blocked the arrow. Takane launched more tendrils at Negi forcing her to weave out of the way of them. Negi launched more magic arrows at Takane in return, only to have them blocked by the golem's arms. Negi spring over the golem's thrusting arm and flashed behind Takane who turned around.

"This is incredible, the exchange of attacks between the child duelist and this mystery giant doll, it's like some kind of monster film! Even I've got to ask, is this not CG? !" Kazumi announced.

"She's asking that question after our match?" Yukari asked with an eyeroll.

"Well, to be honest, our fight only consisted of a few supposed CG moments. "Our use of Katensho and imaris, my Gekietsu Kumori no Mai, my use of Katentou, and Kaen HiRyuu-ki, and your use of Tiger Queen's Roar." Kenshin said. "The rest was more or less a normal fight."

"Pfft, yeah...a normal fight that destroyed the ring." Yukari said with a giggle

"Ha ha ha ha." Kenshin laughed.

Negi lunged toward Takane, bringing her arm out in front of her, charging lightning magic through it. _"Gaimon Chouchuu!" Negi called out driving her elbow toward Takane's stomach._

Takane smirked as her golem's arm took the hit. "Heh..."

Negi backflipped away from her. _"Kuh...completely blocked." She thought. "Is that thing invulnerable?" _

Chamo 'facepawed'. "Yeesh, Aneki's getting deadlocked by her. That neechan is really persistent toward Negi."

"Maybe she's in love with her." Chachazero said.

"Pfft!" Kenshin snorted.

"E-Eh? !" Mei blanched with a blush.

"I was joking, dumb girl." Chachazero said.

Negi lunged at her again _"Sagita Magica: Nine arrows of wind, Converge!" _She punched at Takane's golem's arm. _"Fuuka Houken!" _

The attack collided against the arm, having little to no effect. "Huhuhuhuhuhu...physical attacks have no effect on this technique."

In the crowd, Chisame watched this with a glower. _"Mmn...with all I've seen of this damn tournament...does this mean all of those damn crazy martial arts battles are true?" She thought. "Damn...my sense of reality is wavering."_

Negi jumped back and landed in a kneel. _"No matter what I do, that mantle blocks all my attacks...what should I do? No physical attacks will work." She thought. _

"_Kuh, this girl is a strong as she is persistent. Fighting her has reminded me of that, but still...why is she...?" Takane thought._

Negi got up and ran at Takane with mana spiraling around her feet. _"Alright, no other way!" She thought._

"? !" Takane's eyes widened as Negi appeared in front of her and raised her hand jabbing her in the stomach. "Oh n-!"

"_Sagita Magica! Series Fulgoris!" Negi intoned firing arrows of lightning into Takane's body._

"And...this fight is over." Kenshin said.

"You can tell Aniki?" Chamo asked.

"Yeah, see the golem, it's disappearing." Kenshin said.

"He's right." Yukari said.

"Uuuu..." Mei whined.

"Is something wrong?" Asuna asked.

Kenshin looked into the ring and promptly facepalmed. "Oh dear god..."

"You're not going to laugh?" Mei asked. "I was going to say her clothes are summoned as well...and when she loses consciousness they..."

"Nope." Kenshin said walking toward the ring, slipping his jacket off his shoulders.

Takane came to, quickly and glanced down at Negi who knelt down and caught Takane after her attack. "Did I lose...? Damn...you were great, Negi-Sensei...How did you gain so much strength?"

"Um...could we do this some time later?" Negi said with a worried gaze.

"Eh?" Takane said, finally looking down. "Oh n-!"

A black jacket was drapped over her shoulders. Both girls looked up to see Kenshin. "Kenshin?" Negi said.

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said. "Kazumi, Takane can't fight anymore. Negi wins."

"R-Right!" Kazumi said. "Contestant Springfield moves on to the semifinals!"

"You're not laughing? I'm shocked." Takane said with a disinterested glare.

"Believe it or not, the novelty's worn off." Kenshin said mirroring her expression as the three left the ring.

"Nn! That doesn't make me feel any better!" Takane snapped.

"Good, it wasn't supposed to." Kenshin said rolling his eyes. He took out a pen and paper and wrote something down when they got to the contestant's box. "Next time you're in Mundus Magicus, go here and buy some magic resistant clothing, the owner is sympathetic with victims of repeated strippings and will give you a discount if you tell her that." He said handing her the paper. "It's how I've been dodging Negi's magic powered sneezes."

"E-Eh? ! But this is in Hellas! The capital even!" Takane blanched.

"Should be, the person I'm talking about is General Somo Arashi's wife." Kenshin said. "I'll write a letter to tell her to expect you, she'll tell the officers she's expecting you and all you'll need to do is tell them you're looking for Sarah Arashi." "As a matter o' fact..." He pulled out a stack of drachma notes. "Here, I'll even foot the bill on some of it."

Takane took the money and walked away. "Oh by the way Takane." Kenshin called out.

"What?" Takane said.

"When you get dressed, I expect that jacket back." Kenshin said.

"R-Right." Takane said bowing her head. "Mei."

"Y-Yes, Onee-Chan." Mei said leaving with Takane.

"By the way, Kenshin I have a bone to pick with you." Asuna said walking up to him.

"Oh what?" Kenshin said turning toward her with a disinterested gaze.

Your last two matches, what kind of man goes all out against women, let alone his own family!" Asuna shouts.

Kenshin sighed roughly. "Seriously, is this what we're doing?"

"What?" Asuna said.

"Asuna...you do realize, that at her best ability...Mom would have beat my ass into ground right?" Kenshin asked.

"Well..." Asuna said.

"And Yukari and I have been getting put through roughly the same kinds of training since we were kids." Kenshin said. "If I didn't take Yukari seriously, she'd have whipped me handily."

"Kenshin that's enough, I'll handle it from here." Kenshin looked over and saw Evangeline walking up to them. "When individuals step onto the field of battle with a will to fight, they are not men, women, or even children. They are only fighters, in short...there is no reason for Kenshin to hold back, unless of course he merely wants to."

"She's right you know." Yukari said with a shrug.

"I...have to agree, if Kenshin-Sensei and I dueled, I'd feel kind of insulted if he held back." Setsuna said.

"I generally never really go all out unless the situation calls for it anyway." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"That goes for you too Kagurazaka, especially if you keep insisting on sticking your nose into this world." Evangeline said with a smirk.

"By the way, you and Setsuna are up." Kenshin pointed out.

"Hmm? Oh we are, aren't we?" Evangeline said with relative disinterest in her voice. She turned away from them and shrugged. "Hmph...Setsuna, I'll let you have the win, I'm fine with forfeiting."

"Huh?" Kenshin, Negi, Yukari and Setsuna all said.

"I've seen enough of her progress from her fight with Takamichi alone." Evangeline said. "And I'm sure that the Dragon God is satisfied with his disciple's progress as well."

"_Uh, what's she talking about?" Kenshin thought._

"_**I wanted a second opinion so I asked the chibi vampire to observe you as well. More Yukari then you however." Ryuujin said. "Nonetheless, you and Yukari are making great strides, so while the rules I set on you are still in effect, I'm satisfied with this tournament." **_

Kenshin nodded. "I see." He turned to Yukari who was looking around, while Setsuna and Asuna whispered amongst themselves, earning Evangeline's ire. "What are you doing Yukari?"

"Where's Sanders?" Yukari said. "He was here during Negi's match, now he's gone."

"Yeah...where is he?" Kenshin wondered.

With Sanders, he appeared at the tower Chao was watching the matches from. "Hmm?" Chao saw him walking in and walked toward him. "If you're here to sweet talk me out of the prize money, I'm afraid it won't work Albireo-San." She said with a carefree smile.

"Oh ho no." Sanders said with a laugh. "I'm not here to talk about that."

"Then why are you here?" Chao asked.

"First of all, how is the future?" Sanders asked.

"? !" Chao stepped back, being put on the defensive. "How do you know?" 

"Ah ha ha ha. When you gave Kenshin his time machine, he asked me to take a look at it, you know, check it for magic based traps and such. Don't be too offended, but your story was strange to him at the time, and he isn't exactly the most trusting person in the world."

"Hah...tell me about it, Grandpa is really callous with people he can't trust." Chao sighed.

"Ha ha ha ha, yes...Kenshin is pretty prickly sometimes." Sanders said.

"Anyway, I can't answer your question." Chao said. "The woman I met on my way back here told me I could only do what I planned on doing."

"Woman?" Sanders asked.

"She called herself the Goddess of Time, but that's all I can tell you." Chao said.

"I understand." Sanders nodded. "Now...as to why I'm here."

"I'm listening." Chao said crossing her arms.

(break)

Evangeline and Setsuna walked toward the ring. "So, Sakurazaki, you seem to have gotten a lot closer to Konoe Konoka, Kagurazaka Asuna, Yukari, and her siblings. In fact I can smell Kenshin's scent all over you."

"Eh?" Setsuna said with a blush at the last part. "Well...yeah I guess."

"I see, huhu...I've changed my mind." Evangeline said.

"Wha?" Setsuna said.

Evangeline turned her head to Setsuna as they entered the ring. "Fight me seriously Sakurazaki, I feel like toying with you for a bit."

"Um...what do you mean?" Setsuna said.

"Mm, after Fei gave up, I was left kinda bored. So this is a little entertainment." Evangeline said. "Seeing as I'm into you right now this the perfect timing...Uuaah!" She yelped as she tripped over the last step, falling flat on her face.

"Pfft!" Kenshin snorted, seeing this from a distance.

"Are you OK?" Setsuna asked.

"Don't touch me." Evangeline huffed getting to her feet. "I hate human bodies sometimes. Anyway, in Tolstoy's Anna Karenina, There was a line like this." "Happy families are all alike, but unhappy families are all unhappy in their own special way."

"Huh?" Setsuna said.

"It means, that happy people are all the same, but unhappy people are all different from one another. Basically it means that happy people are boring, you never hear of stories of happy people, unhappiness and suffering are where people's souls lie. Just like those two." Evangeline said glancing back at Negi and Kenshin. "You've been pretty happy yourself, haven't you Setsuna?"

"..."

"_Setsuna-San! Before you begin I need to say something." Negi said in her mind. "It seems magic is getting exposed on the internet, so try not to use anything too fancy OK?" _

"_Well...she doesn't exactly have magic either, so I think I should be OK." Setsuna said. _

"Oh, wait that's right, Master is at her weakest right now isn't she?" Negi said aloud.

Kenshin closed his eyes with a snort, drawing everyone's attention except Chachazero. "Kenshin? What is it?" Negi asked.

"You are right in some cases, her magic is unable to be used and her strength is that of a middle schooler's." Chachazero said. "However, the dual breed boy obviously knows that you shouldn't discount Master because of that."

Yukari nodded. "Ah, I get it now, it slipped my mind that she is who she is."

"What are you three talking about?" Negi asked. "How does Master plan to fight in this condition

"Just watch her if you're confused." Yukari said.

"Besides, like I said before, it's the internet, even if a bunch of people believed it, nothing can be done about it." Kenshin said.

"Besides, magic or no magic...livin' for centuries ain't just for show y'know." Chachazero said.

Setsuna stood across from Evangeline as Kazumi did her introductions. _"What is she talking about? Happy? Me?"_

"Alright, now the fourth match of the Quarterfinals, Sakurazaki Setsuna vs. Evangeline A.K. McDowell! Begin!" Kazumi announced.

Evangeline smirked. "Alright then! Come at me, Sakurazaki!"

"W-Wait, Evangeline-San I have no reason to fight you!" Setsuna said.

"It's a match isn't it? Tacticians and warriors often challenge one another for no other reason then that they can." Evangeline retorted.

"B-Be that as it may." Setsuna said as the two began to walk in a circle, eyeing each other. "In your current condition, if I were to get serious with you, you could be seriously injured."

"Sorry to worry you, but I seriously wonder about that." Evangeline said. "Certainly that might be true if the old you had gotten serious, but not this coward in front of me now." "Even now, I could easily play around with you until death if I wanted to." Another smirk crawled up her face as she raised her left hand. "Not coming? Alright then...I'll take initiative." She said flicking her index finger upward.

Setsuna's hand jerked away from her weapon much to her shock and raised upward on it's own. "What...the..?" Setsuna said.

"What is this?" Kazumi said.

Evangeline pulled her hand away and Setsuna went into a spin, hitting the floor. "What the? ! What's happening?" Negi said watching this with a slight amount of shock. "That can't be magic, can it? Kenshin did you release the seal that much?"

"No." Kenshin said. "She's doing that innately, without magic."

"Aah!" Setsuna yelped as she was bent backward over her feet. Her back arched upward, painfully. She got a good look at her wrists. "Kuh...what the...strings?"

"So you finally noticed? This is my skill as a doll user, a master such as me can even do it without the need of mana." Evangeline said. "I can control up to three hundred dolls at once over a 3 KM radius." "If this wasn't a match, we'd be finished here...this wouldn't have been so easy with the old you, the you that came from such a sullen position since birth, you were an unsheathed sword that would have cut anyone near you." She walked around Setsuna, keeping her on the floor. "Just look at you now...reconciling with your beloved Ojou-Sama during the school trip, pretending to be friends with that baka, Kagurazaka. What the hell is with that bathed in happiness and becoming soft look?" Evangeline scoffed. "I swear, you and that red haired moron back there are a lot alike...in that you have to hide what you really are, to be accepted for what you are not."

"..." Kenshin said nothing, narrowing his eyes.

"Gh...am I not...allow to be happy?" Setsuna said.

"I'm not saying you can't, but why would you?" Evangeline said. "Besides, can you really protect your precious Ojou-Sama like this?"

The next moment Setsuna sprung up, cutting off the strings with her ki and swung her weapon at Evangeline's head.

Evangeline blocked the attack with folded iron fan. She diverted Setsuna's attack to her side and turned jabbing her finger into Setsuna's shoulder, pinning her to the floor again. "Keh, you're too naïve."

Setsuna forced herself to roll forward, getting to her feet and springing back up, only to get knocked away by Evangeline. She caught herself, but got tripped up by Evangeline's strings wrapping around her left ankle. _"What's going on here? She's only using mere physical attacks...no mana or ki?" _She caught her footing, but Evangeline was in front of her, and slammed her palm into Setsuna's chin, knocking her to the floor.

"...She's using Aikido." Kenshin noted.

"Aikido, you mean by using the enemy's strength and tossing them around?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah. Strength means nothing if the attack keeps getting diverted away from the target." Kenshin said.

"I've mastered this art as a way to kill time for a century, I must say though...it is a nice way to defend myself since losing my power. Very useful." Evangeline noted to Setsuna as she tapped her fan against her own cheek. She waved her hands around, making Setsuna rise up, suspending her upright with strings.

"_What the hell kind of a weakest condition is this?" Setsuna thought. "She's on a different league, even now."_

"Aaah...even now, this body is only enough to take on small fries, why didn't you use any ougis?" Evangeline said. "You would have certainly defeated me if you had." "Haah...looking at you now is irritating me now. You've become no different than those foolish middle school brats over there." "Let me ask you something." She said narrowing her eyes. "Did you really think...that you could become happy?" "You are like me, like him." Evangeline said gesturing her eyes toward Kenshin. "We're outsiders, people like us, don't belong here...and it's nearly impossible for us to achieve happiness, but you've done so much to try and be accepted...like your wings, weren't they white? Not to mention your hair and eye colors aren't natural."

Evangeline would have went on, when Asuna shouted out at her. "Hey Baka Eva-Chan! If you keep talking like that I'm going to come down there and beat your ass myself! Here I thought you were a nice person, you you're nothing more than an evil witch!"

She started stomping toward the ring only to be held back by Negi and Yukari. "Calm the hell down Asuna, you're gonna get Setsuna disqualified." Yukari said.

Kenshin walked past them, before jabbing Shiroi Tengoku into Asuna's stomach. "Gah! What the hell was that for? !" Asuna said glaring up at Kenshin.

"Be quiet." Kenshin said with a neutral tone.

"Why, she's talking about you too baka!" Asuna pointed out.

"And?" Kenshin said. "Am I supposed to care? If Setsuna wants to buy into what Evangeline's saying...that's her choice. This has nothing to do with you so stay put."

"...Is that what you think Kenshin? Because if it is, then quit glaring like you're angry." Asuna reprimanded. "It's misleading as hell."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"My my, seems I touched a few nerves out there." Evangeline said before turning to Setsuna. "I better ensure there are no more interferences." "Setsuna, look into my eyes."

"Eh?" Setsuna said.

"Enough, just look...Setsuna." Evangeline said.

"? !" Setsuna felt herself losing consciousness, her eyes widening along with Evangeline's as they both stopped moving.

"..." Yukari let go of Asuna. "This is..."

"Hmph, looks like this fight has just become private." Kenshin said closing his eyes.

Meanwhile with Setsuna and Evangeline found themselves in what looked to be Evangeline's Resort, or at least a version of it. Setsuna looked herself over, she had Yuunagi in hand, wearing a Shinmeiryuu uniform with no back. "This is...wait...why do I have Yuunagi?"

"White wings were considered unlucky and shunned by others." Setsuna looked up to see Evangeline flying overhead. "It's easy to imagine what kind of childhood you had." "With no parent to look after you, you were banished from your village, picked up by Eishun who had left the Thousand Master, to go back home to Kyoto."

"..." Setsuna said nothing.

"Now then...I have prepared this arena just for you. Now that no one is watching...you can come at me with your full strength." Evangeline said. "And of course...I shall respond with the same. My curse doesn't reach here so I'll be able to do so."

"...Evangeline-San, I'm nothing more than a speck of dust to you now, why did you do this?" Setsuna asked.

Evangeline raised her hand, coated in mana. "Did I not say I was into you? Besides you sell yourself short, you already have plenty of powerful talents. It would be regretful if I let those talents waste away while you lower yourself to the level of a mere human." The mana surrounding Evangeline's hand intensified. "Besides, the pain of having to carry unhappiness since birth, is something I can sympathize with! !" She shouts diving down at Setsuna.

"Damn!" Setsuna jumped back as the area exploded in magic. Evangeline appeared behind her and knocked her back toward the ground.

"Hahahahaha! Enough with the bantering! What's the matter? ! Show me what you've got!" Evangeline shouts knocking Setsuna away from the tower they were both hovering over. Setsuna uncased her wings, stabilizing herself only for Evangeline to appear above her, using her magic to force Setsuna to the ground far below. "You said before 'I'll protect those two', well there's something you should know." Evangeline said. "You cannot protect anyone at this level!" She raised her hand to the sky. "If you should lose to me here Setsuna...you must give up the sword!" She said firing off another spell at Setsuna.

"My sword?" Setsuna questioned.

"Either your sword, or your everyday happiness." Evangeline said as her spell condensed into water, then ice. _"Malleus Aquilonis!" _

Evangeline crossed her arms. "Choose with your own powers. _"Lic lac la lac Lilac..." _

"_Nympha Somnll Regina Maeve Portam Aperiens Ad Se Me Alliciat!" _

"Hmm? Spell incantations are forbidden aren't they?" Evangeline said as Setsuna shot out of the sphere of ice. She lowered her hand and blocked Setsuna's attack with a magic barrier.

Meanwhile Kenshin was being grilled by Asuna. "What do you mean this fight just became private?"

"You are starting to get on my nerves you know that?" Kenshin said smacking her hands away. "Evangeline pulled Setsuna into what's called a phantasmagoria."

"He's right." Chachazero said.

"It's basically a dream world." Kenshin said. "Evangeline, if anything wants to give Setsuna the opportunity to fight at full strength." Kenshin said. "Setsuna isn't like me or Yukari, who really couldn't care less about who sees us fight like we do. So now that no one is watching, they can fight at their best."

"Their best?" Negi asked.

"The barrier and curse don't reach Evangeline in the phantasmagoria. If you want to watch, use the dream watcher magic on Setsuna's pactio card." Kenshin said.

"R-Right." Negi said, casting the spell.

The group of four came into the phantasmagoria to find Evangeline chasing Setsuna down throughout the resort. "This is the resort! What the hell? !" Yukari said.

"Well yeah, she laid it on relatively quickly." Kenshin said. "My question is...why the hell do we all have to be instantly nude for this spell?"

"I've wondered that for years." Negi said with a sigh.

"This place looks like a warzone!" Asuna exclaimed as Setsuna batted away Evangeline's attacks. She threw a charm at Evangeline which was easily destroyed.

"Aren't you doing well Setsuna? ! It's already been seven minutes!" Evangeline shouts.

Setsuna flew above the tower. _"Damn, I can't possibly win this fight!" She thought. _"Evangeline-San! Protecting Ojou-Sama is everything that I have! I cannot give it up that easily!"

"Your everything? ! Ha!" Evangeline scoffed as she wrapped her hand around Setsuna's neck. "Things like dreams, and everythings are just misunderstandings that everyone makes. Even without them, with just a shred of happiness, these humans live on just fine!" "All beings eventually have these dreams betrayed or broken. Knowing that humans continue to live on, even if it means becoming ordinary." She planted Setsuna's back into the ground. "You can live on like that as well, Setsuna."

"Keh!" Setsuna grunted and kicked Evangeline off of her, into the air.

"Kenshin and Negi have gotten pretty strong, maybe you could just ask them to protect you and your Ojou-Sama?" Evangeline suggested. "Now choose..." She said as her magic built up around her hand. "Sword or Happiness? Throwing away your sword, and living on as a human wouldn't be too bad either..."

"Tch!" Setsuna stabbed daggers into the ground and threw one above her creating a pyramid barrier. _"Shinmeiryuu Anti Demonic Tactics Absolute Defense! Shinten Kekkai Dokko Renkaku!" _

"_**Haaah! !" Evangeline roared firing off her magic, an explosion erupting where Setsuna was standing. **_

"!" "Setsuna!" Asuna said.

"Relax." Yukari said. "This is still a dream world, no harm will come to her, well other than mental exhaustion...not that you'd know anything about that."

"Mmuuu..." Asuna glowered at Yukari.

Setsuna appeared in the clearing smoke no worse for wear. _"Damn...I don't stand a chance, Evangeline-San in her strongest form is a powerful demon, and she's just screwing with me. She's being completely irrational. Telling me to choose with my own strength, even though there is such a difference between us." She thought. "Even though this is an illusionary plane, it's like have no choice at all." "!...wait...illusion...that's it!" _

She heard people calling her name and turned to see Negi, Asuna, Yukari and Kenshin. The latter two were being silent.

"Seriously, they followed us all the way here?" Evangeline said. "Don't interfere, this is an official match!" She turned to Setsuna again. "You did well to withstand that last attack, but you will not make it though this one." Evangeline said gathering up more magic into her hand for another of

"Which is why I won't go on the defensive!" Setsuna said drawing Yuunagi back. _"ShinmeiRyuu Ougi! Maximum Raimeiken!" _

"Tch!" Evangeline smirked and used her magic to create a barrier to take the brunt of the attack as the area exploded in electricity.

Evangeline landed on the ground after the attack, relatively unharmed. "Evangeline-San, my sword or my happiness, am I not allowed to have both?"

"Hmm? Both you say? Is that your decision." Evangeline asked.

"Yes! I will not sacrifice either one!" Setsuna answered.

"Fool! Is that possible for someone as sappy as you? !" Evangeline shouts.

(thud)

Setsuna glanced over as Kenshin landed next to her, wearing his usual outfit. He had his arms crossed in front of him.

"Kenshin?" Setsuna said.

"You got something to say?" Evangeline asked.

"I do actually. It's her choice to be both a swordswoman and a normal person." Kenshin said. "So that's enough. You got your answer."

"...Ha ha ha ha ha!" Evangeline laughed. "Aahh..the soul is affected by the body...I'm immortal in a brat's body, so I'm younger than all the other monsters...well..except you." Evangeline said eying up Kenshin.

"Hmph." Kenshin said.

"But being together with you all, really makes me feel my age." Evangeline shrugged. "It even shows in my way of talking." "By the way...why the hell were you using the back of your sword."

"..Y'know..I was wondering the same thing." Kenshin said. "You swung with the back of your sword in that last attack."

"Um...w-well it was a rule so..." Setsuna stammered out.

"Alright...before we finish this..." Evangeline locked eyes with Kenshin, before they both widened their eyes.

"Eh? A double layered Phantasmagoria?" Yukari said.

"Now they're fighting?" Asuna said.

"No..." Yukari said. "Kenshin's looked like he's wanted to say something to Evangeline for awhile now." "This won't last long."

Kenshin glanced around. "We're alone now."

"Yes, so out with it, what do you want to say?" Evangeline said.

"You said that Setsuna and I hide ourselves so that we can be accepted, that's true in Setsuna's case, but...what exactly am I hiding?" Kenshin said.

"Your real self." Evangeline said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"You used to be a cold, callous monster who wouldn't think twice about inflicting pain on someone if it helped you survive." Evangeline said. "I've searched your memories while you've slept, so I know it to be true."

Kenshin closed his eyes. "Invading my privacy eh? Maybe I should do the same when you sleep. Fair is fair."

"I want to know, why you insist on acting like a fool, getting on these people's good side, when you know that if they ever found out about your true self, they'd out you faster than you could think." Evangeline said.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Monsters like us...don't belong around these people." Evangeline said.

"Maybe we don't." Kenshin said. "But...being completely alone again...would be a worse hell than any potential betrayal."

"..." Evangeline said nothing.

"I'm like this because I choose to be." Kenshin said walking up to Evangeline. "If there ever comes a time that my old self is needed, then I will choose to become that as well."

"If it is needed huh?" Evangeline said. "Like if your little organization's plan, the Clean Slate needs to be initiated."

"...Yes." Kenshin said. "I am a monster, I will never be able to escape from that, but...I want to find, those who would accept me in spite of that."

Evangeline glanced back as Kenshin walked past her. "So that's it? You want to find people who would accept you, for you? What if it never happens?"

"Then at least I tried." Kenshin shrugged. "Do you choose to be miserable?"

"? !" Evangeline stepped toward Kenshin, glaring. "Miserable? ! I'm not...!"

"Wasn't it you who said you would welcome me killing you the night I found out about my heart?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Evangeline said nothing, glaring at Kenshin's back.

"Hn..." Kenshin said. "If anything, you hide it really well, but someone like me, whose been alone and miserable can see it. Given being around you long enough." Kenshin turned to Evangeline with narrowed eyes, smiling. "You can continue to be the 'badass shinso girl' if you want, but know, that I can see through you, like you can see through me."

"Gh..." Evangeline grunted.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." Kenshin said with a shrug. "As long as you don't tell anyone about me."

"Great...now we've got dirt on each other." Evangeline said with a sigh.

"Ha ha ha." Kenshin laughed. "I look at it as getting to better know a friend."

"Friend?" Evangeline said. "You consider me a friend?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"..." Evangeline said nothing for a moment before muttering something under her breath.

"You're welcome." Kenshin said turning to her with a smile.

"I didn't say that..." Evangeline muttered.

"Sure you didn't." Kenshin chuckled.

(break)

_Back on the Outside. _

An explosion of ki and magic erupted in the middle of the tournament ring. When the smoke cleared, Evangeline was on her back. After some banter between the two Evangeline gave up the match for more reasons than one. As the last attack had broke a few of her ribs.

The group was now in the medical room of the shrine, or rather the place that had been turned into one. The nurse had just left after bandaging Evangeline and Kenshin walked up to her. He applied a charm to her chest and activated it. "Just put your shirt back on and no one will notice it." Kenshin said.

"Right." Evangeline nodded. "In any case, you all said that you wanted to hear my side of the story...well..fine it's not like I can force you all to leave in my condition, but...I'll only talk on one condition."

"Being?" Asuna said.

Kenshin turned toward the door. "See you ladies out there." He said.

"Yes, and while you're at it take your girlfriend with you." Evangeline said.

"What? Why me?" Negi complained.

"It's embarrassing to have you listening in. Beat it." Evangeline said.

Kenshin grabbed her hand. "Come on Negi, if Evangeline doesn't want us to listen in, we might as well respect that want." He said with a small smile directed at the shinso.

Evangeline looked away with a glare in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. "Wh-Whatever."

"Alright..." Negi said.

Kenshin and Negi left the room. "Why doesn't Yukari have to leave though?"

"I dunno." Kenshin said with a shrug at his girlfriend's question.

"Why were you so eager to leave?" Negi asked.

"I already know the story." Kenshin said.

"Tell me!" Negi said getting in his face.

"S-Sorry." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop. "Evangeline made me promise her that I wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"Haah...I understand." Negi said.

"You'll find out on your own sooner or later." Kenshin said.

"I guess." Negi said.

(break)

_Later._

Kenshin and Negi were standing in the contestant's box when Setsuna, Asuna and Yukari came up to them, with Evangeline in tow. "Story time over?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Setsuna said.

"Yeah." Asuna said.

"Yep." Yukari said.

"Nobody say anything to anyone." Evangeline said with a glare at the other three.

"R-Right." The aforementioned three said.

Kenshin sighed with a shrug. "Whelp, time to go get my ass kicked proper." He said walking toward the ring.

He stopped when he noticed Sanders absence from the walkway to the ring. "Where is he?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm being informed that to change things up in the semifinals, the contestants are being shuffled around." Kazumi announced.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"What?" Setsuna said.

"Eh?" Negi said as the screens that usually replayed the matches came up and showed the brackets for the tournament. The pictures of the semifinalists began randomizing.

"_What the hell is going on here?" Kenshin thought._

Yukari narrowed her eyes as Setsuna's picture came up in the top right bracket. "Looks like Setsuna's fighting immediately."

"Against who?" Setsuna said.

"Don't know." Evangeline said.

Negi's picture came up in the top left. "Well..it isn't Negi." Asuna said.

"..." Kenshin said nothing, a feeling of discontent washing over him.

"? !" Yukari's eyes widened as Sanders' picture appeared in the bottom right. "Setsuna's fighting Colonel Sanders!"

"But wait...then that means.." Asuna said looking over at the bottom left bracket.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

Negi stared up at it, wide eyed. "...I...I'm...?"

"So that's how it is huh?" Evangeline said with narrowed eyes.

"The semifinals matches are as follows." Kazumi announced. "Sakurazaki Setsuna vs. Colonel Sanders, and Negi Springfield vs. Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi!"

Kenshin and Negi stared each other down. "..." Finally Kenshin spoke up. "Heh...so I guess we're opponents now huh?" He turned and walked toward the other side of the contestant's box.

"..." Negi narrowed her eyes and turned away. Thinking back to a meeting she had with the man that was going to be Kenshin's opponent before this.

(flashback)

Negi was walking around the shrine, clearing her head when Sanders appeared in front of her. "Y-You're...the one who defeated Kotarou-San!"

"I'm Colonel Sanders, pleased to be acquainted with you." Sanders said.

Negi narrowed her eyes in disinterest. "Yukari told me about what you tried to pull with her, Eva-San and Kenshin earlier. So if you're here to perv on me, I'm taken."

"Ha ha ha ha, my reputation precedes me." Sanders laughed. "But no I'm not interested in doing that, even then, I only did it to them to get them riled up."

"I see." Negi said. "I don't want to come off as self important, but I also don't want to be perved on by some older man."

"I understand." Sanders said. "But I just came here to speak with you."

"OK..." Negi said crossing her arms under her chest.

"If you can make it to the final match, I'll reward you with something." Sanders said before leaning into Negi. "If you make it to the finals..."

"_**I will allow you to fight me." **_

"...!...! !" Negi's eyes widened recognizing the voice. She looked around, but Sanders had vanished. _"That voice...it couldn't be...could it?" She thought._

(flashback end)

Kenshin meanwhile was thinking back to a conversation he had of his own with the mysterious Sanders.

(flashback)

Kenshin walked down a hall way in the shrine when he bumped into Sanders. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "It's almost time for our match. So can I at least know how you're going to kick my ass?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Sanders asked with a smile.

"Because I'm thinking of just dropping out, I'm kind of in rough shape after that duel with Yukari." Kenshin said.

"Oh? What a shame." Sanders said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"But what if you didn't have to fight me right away?" Sanders asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenshin asked. "You and I fight next."

"Ah, but what if something happened that caused our match to be postponed until the finals?" Sanders asked.

"I dunno." Kenshin shrugged. "Besides, don't you still need to teach me Dad's technique?"

"Ah yes, but call it a hunch, I really don't think you'll be fighting so soon." Sanders said. "So with that in mind." He leaned into Kenshin. "If you can make it to the finals..."

"_**I will teach you personally." **_

"...? !" Kenshin's eyes widened. He looked around for Sanders who had vanished from sight. _"That voice...it was...! But...why? !" _

(flashback end)

"_So that's what he meant." Kenshin thought. "That, coupled with his lamenting that Negi and I weren't on the same side of the bracket." "I don't know what you have planned, but...I know you had something to do with this, Uncle." _

(chapter end)

Draconis: Does the chapter title make sense now?

Kenshin: Ugh...yes.

Draconis: Anyway, next chapter, the semifinals.

Draconis678 out.


	59. A Message From Father

Draconis: Well it's time to bring the Budokai sub arc to a close.

Yukari: Isn't it a little early to have Negi and Kenshin fight?

Draconis: Why do you ask?

Hikari: Well like you had me state a few chapters ago. If the two fight now Kenshin would beat her handily.

Draconis: Oh, you ladies worry too much.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 59

A Message from Father.

Draconis: Begin

(start)

Setsuna approached Kenshin who hadn't moved since the matches had been announced. "Kenshin."

"Hm?" Kenshin said glancing in her direction.

"Are you going to stand over here until your match with Negi?" Setsuna asked.

Kenshin turned his head toward her. "I can't really say anything to her right now. I had a run in with Sanders on the way back here earlier, that's bugging me, and from looking at Negi. The same probably happened with her."

"I see." Setsuna nodded. "Well...what do I do in my fight with this Sanders character?"

"Well, you're never gonna be able to keep him down for a ten count, so throw that out the window right now." Kenshin said. "My suggestion if you want to win, is to be as showy as possible."

"I see." Setsuna said. "Is he really that strong?"

"Well, if I could comment on his strength. I'd put him around the same level as mother and Eishun." Kenshin said.

"Eh? The same level as Eishun-Sama?" Setsuna said, trying not to let her voice get too loud.

"Hahahaha, yes I would suppose I'm around that level." Sanders said appearing behind Setsuna, making her jump in fright.

Kenshin, who ended up catching her, glared at Sanders. "I hate it when you do that."

"Hahaha." Sanders laughed as he walked toward the walkway.

Setsuna pushed herself off of Kenshin. "S-Sorry." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin said. "Good luck."

"R-Right." Setsuna said.

Kenshin watched as Setsuna walked toward the ring with Sanders, he was approached by Yukari. "How are you going to fight Negi?"

"Not sure." Kenshin said.

Meanwhile Setsuna stood in the ring with Sanders. "The first of two semifinals matches begins now. Contestant Colonel Sanders will be taking on Contestant Sakurazaki!" "The two were supposed to take on Contestants Kuroshi and Springfield respectively, but due to the shuffle they find themselves pitted against one another. Contestant Sanders hasn't shown much of his abilities, however he has shown that he is powerful." Kazumi announced. "However that is not to discount Miss Sakurazaki, who hasn't shown her true abilities either. She might be able to surprise Sanders."

"..." Negi and Kenshin watched from thoughts passing through their minds. _"That was certainly Dad's voice...but why? Not only that..." The two glanced over at each other. "I'm going to have to go through Kenshin/Negi to find that out?" _

"Colonel Sanders-San...I'm unsure as to whatever it is you're plotting, but if you're really as strong as Eishun-Sama, then I'll come at you with full strength." Setsuna said. "After seeing Negi-Sensei's and Kenshin's fights, I really cannot afford to hold back."

"That's just fine." Sanders said with one of his usual smiles. "I'll be your opponent."

"..." Setsuna said nothing as Kazumi started the fight.

"However, you seem quite capable." Sanders said with magic gathering around his right hand. "So just to be sure, I'll answer in turn."

Suddenly, Setsuna hit the floor as the area around her cratered. "? ! Gravity magic right away?" Kenshin said.

"He isn't playing around..." Yukari said with a wince.

"The same technique that defeated Contestant Murakami! A strengthened version of it!" Kazumi announced.

"Hmm...did I overdo it?" Sanders wondered to himself with a sweatdrop.

"_Zanganken!" Setsuna shouts, attacking from his right. _

"Hm?" Sanders said erecting a barrier.

"_Barrier Breaker Charms!" Setsuna said driving her hand into the barrier, making it shatter on contact with the charms in hand. _

"Oh?" Sanders said.

"Now that that's out of the way..._Zankousen!" _Setsuna said swinging her deck brush down at Sanders, releasing a burst of ki as she shot by him. Setsuna narrowed her eyes as she turned back to him. _"Just the same as when Kotarou-San struck him, nothing, no response at all." She thought._

"Wonderful.." Sanders said turning to her. Setsuna glowered and charged in, only this time Sanders blocked or diverted each of her attacks. "It's been quite some time since I've seen a Shinmei warrior with as much skill as you."

Setsuna fired a Zankusho blast along her fist only to have it pass through Sander's body harmlessly. _"Tch...again, nothing." Setsuna thought. "It's not Taimu Agata, his eyes aren't glowing...It must be...better test it to be sure." Setsuna thought. _

"Oh?" Sanders said seeing Setsuna charging up ki.

"_Zankusho San!" Setsuna exclaimed, firing the blasts of ki at his feet. _

Sanders jumped into the air to dodge the attacks. _"Zankusen!" _Setsuna shouts firing off an intense burst of wind at Sanders who raised his hand to block the attack. However the wind distorted his vision giving Setsuna just enough time to take his back.

"Oh?" Sanders said feeling her hand on his back, seeing her deck brush on the floor. "Oh dear."

"I've seen this trick before, this must be why Kenshin told me not to bother with keeping you down." Setsuna said. _"Oro Gekka!" _She shouts slamming her palm into Sanders' back sending him crashing into the ring floor.

"Incredible! We're not too sure what's happened, but in any case Contestant Sakurazaki has floored Contestant Sanders!"

Setsuna landed on the floor and grabbed her deck brush. "I see some attacks still have an effect on you."

"Is it over?" Negi said.

"Don't be so sure." Evangeline said.

"Hm? Still uninjured I see." Setsuna said seeing Sanders walking out of the smoke of her attack.

"...Could it just be me?" Negi asked herself. "From what little memory I have of him, he's completely different from Dad, both in his movement and demeanor."

"Splendid." Sanders said. "Your knowledge of the Shinmeiryuu is pretty good." "If you two were to go all out you could give Kenshin a run for his money."

"Thanks for the compliment, but he's more tenacious than I am." Setsuna said. "In any case, your split body technique presents a problem."

"..." Sanders sweatdropped. "Oh so you noticed?"

"How could make a different excuse for that rule breaking constitution of yours?" Setsuna asked. "Completely nullifying damage while having complete freedom in attacking, that's overkill...in order to defeat someone like you, I'd need to break your barrier again, and use my strongest technique to destroy the split body in an instant." "That's pretty underhanded."

"I'm sorry." Sanders said. "There's just something I really need to take care of in the finals."

"So anyway, where's your real body? It can't be that far." Setsuna asked.

"It's actually a surprising far distance away, about 3 to 4 kilometers." Sanders answered. "I'm not coughing up it's location however."

"That's far! How can you hold it up?" Setsuna blanched.

"Well I can really only use it during the 3 days when the world tree's magic is blanketing the area." Sanders answered.

"Uh huh...so, what business do you have with Negi-Sensei or Kenshin, if it's something devious I'm not going to be able to turn a blind eye to it." Setsuna said.

Sanders smiled fondly. "Negi-kun and Kenshin-kun sure are looked up to by a lot of people...must be a refreshing change in the latter's case." "But don't worry, I'm not planning anything devious."

Setsuna eyed him cautiously. "Can I trust you on that?"

Sanders' smile widens. "I swear it on my name."

"Eh..ha ha..." Setsuna laughed nervously. "That's...a really difficult smile to trust."

"Hahahaha...I get told that a lot." Sanders said.

Kenshin turned his head seeing Konoka running up to him and Yukari. "Konoka? How'd you get here?"

"I just needed to tell you that Asuna left to go look for Takahata-Sensei." Konoka said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "What about him?"

"Apparently he's being held against his will by Chao-Chan!" Konoka said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said. "Really?"

"..." Yukari said nothing, watching this exchange. _"What is going on here Chao?" She thought._

"Who all did she take with her?" Kenshin asked.

"Uhm...she took Misora-Chan and a friend of hers, as well as Takane-San and Mei-Chan." Konoka said.

"Huh...looks like I won't be getting that jacket back any time soon." Kenshin said. "I'm sure they'll be fine, I can't exactly leave right now anyway."

"I'll go." Yukari said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Well think about it Kenshin I'm already eliminated." Yukari said. "I don't exactly need to be here anymore."

"Well...OK." Kenshin said. "Konoka, take Yukari to where they ran off to."

"No need, I'll find them on my own, Konoka should just get back to the spectator's seats." Yukari said as she walked away.

Kenshin nodded and turned his attention back to the match which had been taken outside the ring as Setsuna chased Sanders down. He let her get in close before knocking her toward the ring, he raised his left hand, and flicked it down, as a large black sphere hit Setsuna in the back forcing her to the ground. _"So...heavy...this is gravity magic...again!" Setsuna thought. _"Guh!" She grunted forcing herself out from under the sphere as it crashed into the ring. The shockwave from the crash caused water to splash into the crowd.

"Geez..." Kenshin said wiping his face as the contestant's box also got splashed.

"Gah!" Negi said shielding herself with a barrier. She looked up at Sanders. _"It's obvious that even in a place like this.. even if Dad is still alive, why would he show up here of all places?" "Not only that, what was that just now?" _

Sanders remained levitating in the air. "Koku Shundou, so many wonders at such a young age...it seems I won't be able to beat you so easily."

"Sorry, but until I understand just what it is you're trying to do, I'm not giving up." Setsuna said.

"Hmm...you're quite strong Sakurazaki Setsuna. At this rate you'll outlast the fifteen minute time limit." Sanders said.

Chisame looked up from the crowd. _"Oi oi...isn't floating in midair over doing it a little...aaahh what am I saying! He's not the only person to do it!" She thought._

"If it becomes a vote, I'll lose and everything will go charging down the drain..." Sanders said reaching into his sleeve. "I guess there's no helping it..." He said pulling out a familiar card.

"? !" Kenshin's Negi's and Setsuna's eyes all widened. "A pactio card? !" Negi said.

"I suppose you could call this a cowardly move, but I see it as simply speeding things up." Sanders said.

"_This just got bad..." Setsuna thought. "I have to finish this quickly. _

"_Colonel-San has a pactio card? ! With whom? !" Negi thought. _

"_He's using his artifact? !" Kenshin thought. _

"No use." Setsuna said taking out a charm and throwing it to the side. A clone appeared next to her. "Come on!" She said as books spiraled around Sanders. He grabbed one as the two Setsunas charged in, lighting spiraling around their blades.

"Too late." Sanders said as he put a bookmark in the book he had in hand and slid it out.

"We'll see about that!" Both Setsunas shout. _"Shin Raikouken! !" _

A large explosion of lightning surrounded Sanders only for it to gather at a single point and fire back at Setsuna, whose clone shoved her out of the way and took the blow herself.

"! !" Negi and Kenshin both stared up in shock at the proceeding as Sanders charged forward and grabbed Setsuna by the neck, not enough to choke her, but enough to hold her up. _"That's..." _Kenshin looked over at Negi, seeing her eyes as wide as they could be, her skin pale as a sheet. _"She sees it too...it's Nagi..." _He thought.

Without warning Sanders drove Setsuna toward the ring floor and threw her into it, using magic to increase the strength causing a large explosion of energy upon impact. When the dust settled, Setsuna staggered to her feet. Her deck brush in hand, her right arm held over her ribs as blood trickled from her mouth. (cough cough) Setsuna fell to a knee as Sanders landed across from her. "Heh...it doesn't really feel like I'm gonna win..."

"No no no, the one just now ended up being a miss, I'm surprised." Sanders said. "You interest me Setsuna-San, maybe when this is all over I'll invite you and the rest of yours, Negi's and Kenshin's friends to my party."

"Tell me...that man just now, was that the hero, Negi-Sensei's father?" Setsuna asked.

"Hu hu...I wonder." Sanders said.

"You said this was a speed up in the plan, so does that mean your objective is..." Setsuna said.

"Contestant Sakurazaki took a vicious blow, but she seems to be OK! Amazing, she's alright from taking a blow that destroyed the ring!" Kazumi said.

"Ah...I see." Setsuna said. "In any case it's my loss, I can't stand against you any longer." "I forfeit."

"Contestant Sakurazaki has conceded the match! Although it's not unreasonable! She's a mess right now!" Kazumi announced. "Contestant Sanders advances to the finals!"

"Are you OK with this?" Sanders asked, helping Setsuna to her feet.

"I don't trust you completely, but you don't seem like you're lying either." Setsuna said. "Besides, even if I were dissatisfied with it, there's not a whole lot I could do to resist your victory." "I still need training."

"Yes, I suppose you do, but who doesn't...I'll admit I've been getting a little rusty." Sanders said. "Do you want me to treat your wounds?"

"Oh don't worry about me, these are nothing." Setsuna said waving him off. Sanders nodded and vanished.

Kenshin walked up to her as she exited the ring area. "Are you OK?"

"Ah, I'm in kind of a rough shape, but I'll be fine with a bit of rest." Setsuna said, smiling at Kenshin.

"You're pretty resilient." Kenshin commented, cracking a smile of his own. "Taking a blow from the Thousand Master himself and being only in 'kind of a rough shape? That's impressive."

"I managed to divert most of the attack away at the last second, hence why the ring got destroyed." Setsuna said.

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Setsuna-San are you OK?" Negi said running up to her.

"Yes Yes, I'm fine." Setsuna said waving her hands. "Also, he wanted to tell you two something."

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"What is it?" Negi asked.

"I'll be waiting." Setsuna said.

"I see." Negi and Kenshin said, glancing away from each other.

Meanwhile in the waterways Asuna and Co. searched for Takamichi only to be cornered by Tanaka robots, Misora and her partner Cocone ran past them at blistering speeds using Misora's artifact. while Takane fainted on the spot. Asuna and Mei were the only ones stripped, and that was only partially.

"Eh? ! Yukari you're here? !" Asuna exclaimed.

"Ahh...thanks for saving us Yukari-San." Mei said.

Yukari turned to them with a mysterious smile on her face. "Hm? You think I'm here to save you?"

"!" Asuna's eyes widened as Yukari fired a youki powered coin into Mei's head, knocking her unconscious. "What are you doing? !"

"Whatever do you mean? I'm just doing someone a favor." Yukari said. "That person doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"So you're the one who captured Takahata-Sensei? !" Asuna shouts.

"'Fraid not." Yukari said. "But, I am the person charged with stopping you."

"Is that right? ! I'd like to see you try!" Asuna said.

In an instant, Yukari was in front of Asuna, the former's fist in the latter's stomach. "I don't need magic to beat you."

"Keh." Asuna jumped back.

"Then again, how do you know this isn't an illusion?" Yukari asked. "Kenshin had one laid on him during our match."

"So you're using illusion magic on me?" Asuna said.

"Not me." Yukari said. "I'm certainly not the only illusionist here in Mahora. Whose to say Chao hasn't corralled someone else who knows it, and is using my image."

"And why would they tell me that? !" Asuna shouts.

"Simple..." Yukari appeared behind Asuna. "You're not smart enough to know the difference."

"? !" Asuna rolled forward barely dodging Yukari's fist, sailing toward the back of her head.

"Still behind you." Yukari said with a smirk.

"Huh? ! Aaahh!"

(break)

_Back at the Tournament Grounds. _

Kenshin stood at the walkway. He saw Negi take off toward the back when the repairdroids went to the ring. The ring was complete now, so now Negi should be coming back. He found he was right when she was heard, running up to him. "S-Sorry, I just wanted to calm my nerves."

"Yeah Yeah." Kenshin said. "Come on, let's go."

"Hai." Negi said, bowing her head slightly.

Kenshin, with a little bit of mind reading during Setsuna's match, had found out that Negi had a similar conversation with Sanders. He decided that he didn't really mind if he didn't figure out what Sanders was getting at, Negi hadn't seen her father in a long time, even if it was through Sanders' artifact. He felt it was more important for her to see her father, than it was for him to find out about his father's techniques. He glanced over at Negi, seeing her stiff posture and slightly downtrodden gaze.

"Nervous?" He asked with a smile.

Negi said nothing at first, before something finally came up. "Well I know I'm not on your level Kenshin...so what's the point of us having this match?"

"..." Kenshin began chuckling. "Oh come on, you handled Takamichi alright and he's stronger than I am!"

"He held back!" Negi retorted. "You're way stronger than what he showed me!"

Kenshin glanced upward. "Hm?"

"What is it?" Negi said.

"Look over there." Kenshin said pointing at the roofs above the crowds to his left.

"Huh? Huh? !" Negi blanched seeing a group of their students led by Ayaka. The group consisted of Ayaka, Yuuna, Ako, Akira, Makie, the cheerleader trio and the Narutaki twins.

Kenshin waved up at them. Negi did so as well, albeit nervously. They each waved back. Kenshin chuckled and glanced back down at the ring. "If anything I guess I'll have to strap myself down to what he showed you."

"...Yeah like I'd want you to do that." Negi said to herself. Her eyes widened feeling a hand on her backside.

(smack!)

"Perverted boyfriend." Negi said glaring at Kenshin with a blush on her face.

"Eh heh heh heh..." Kenshin chuckled snidely with a red handprint on his face. "Relax Negi, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Th-Thanks." Negi said.

The two got into the ring and stood across from each other. Kenshin held Shiroi Tengoku sheathed in hand. "Kenshin...there's something I should tell..."

"I understand." Kenshin said closing his eyes with a smile.

"Y...You do?" Negi said.

"Yes, let us throw away all restraint and fight each other as equals." Kenshin said parting his eyelids, his smile widening.

"Hau...?" Negi said with wide eyes. _"Oh no, everyone, including me has been fighting pretty seriously so far, I'm so stupid!" She thought. "But wait...I was able to fight and win against Takamichi, even if he held back, maybe if I can exploit the holes in Kenshin's defense, I can win!" She thought. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this Kenshin?" Arika thought. _

"_Yeah. I wanna see how far she's come, I'm not actually going to go all out, I just said that to light a fire in her." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin and Negi both slid into their respective stances ready to fight.

Over in the contestant's box Yukari came back out. Evangeline glanced over at her. "You're back already?"

"Yeah, there was no there when I got there." Yukari said.

"...You know you can't really lie as good as you say you can, right?" Evangeline said.

"Oh? But I'm here in the flesh aren't I?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, but I can sense a steady drain on your youki reserves." Evangeline said. "You're using illusion magic aren't you?"

"Yeah, but it's on where Asuna is, so she won't catch on." Yukari said.

"On where she is?" Evangeline said.

"Yeah, I cannot hit her directly with an illusion, but..." Yukari let a catlike smile crawl up her face. "I can blanket the entire area she's in with one."

"Convenient." Evangeline commented. "But that's got to be taxing on the mind."

"It is, but I'm hoping it won't last that long." Yukari said.

"The second semifinal match. Negi Springfield vs. Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi! Begin!" Kazumi announced.

"_Mea Virga!" Negi intoned as her staff flew away from the contestant's box and into her hand. _

"Oh?" Kenshin said.

Negi appeared behind him with magic arrows around her, jabbing the bottom of her staff into Kenshin's back. _"Ouka Soushou! Taikouchou Gyosei!" _She called out as light obscured Kenshin's form.

"..." Yukari and Evangeline said nothing waiting to see what would happen.

"Ehh? ! Did she already win? !" Makie exclaimed.

"Ho? Stick techniques? No Spear Techniques?" Kaede said watching from the side with Ku Fei.

"Yeah, the Rikugoudaisou Hakkyokuken also involves spear techniques, masters of the art have been called the Gods of Spears!" Ku Fei explained.

When the dust cleared Kenshin stood, relatively unharmed, holding Negi's staff in his free hand. Negi looked down and was relieved to not see scales, signifying that he wasn't using Ryuujin's Avarice, but was still stunned. _"He grabbed it and diverted the attack at the last minute? !" Negi thought._

"Breath of the Earth, Hellfire Sword Playful Wind, Serene Mind." Kenshin said glancing back at Negi before throwing her staff to the side and spinning around to face her. _"Blunted Katentou!" _He shouts as Katentou surrounded the two, wind making the blunted knives of fire slam into Negi and her barrier. She went flying back only for Kenshin to kick her to the ground. Immediately his Katenou congealed into a single strike. _"Katensho!" _Kenshin shouts firing off the heavenly blast of fire at Negi.

"Hn!" Negi blocked it with her barrier and sprung backward, putting distance between her and Kenshin, but it was to no avail as Kenshin was over her in an instant. "Demon Skull Beheading!" He shouts baring down at her slamming his sheathed sword down into the space she once occupied as she dodged out of the way of it barely. He took out a charm and applied it to his sword before slashing it out at Negi. _"Hyoumenka Suimon: Mizuken!" _

Negi ducked as a pressurized shot of water shot overhead, cleaving off a few strands of her hair before slamming into the water in front of the crowd where Chisame was sitting. Her eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. _"I was using my notebook to help stop this magic stuff from spreading around you ass! !" _

Negi sprung back up with a magic arrow on her fist, only for Kenshin to plant his palm into her stomach. _"He's so fast!" She thought. _

"You're too slow." Kenshin said. _"Kaze Tenohira Nifuda!" _

"Gah!" Negi gasped as she was driven backward by a burst of wind. Kenshin lowered his hand and stood straight up.

"It's...It's over...? ! Amazing, right off the bat we have an eye dazzling high speed battle! With Contestant Kenshin taking the clear upper hand!" Kazumi announced. "B-By the way Kenshin, could you possibly take it a bit easier, the foundation is already wrecked so please try not to destroy the stage like you did with your sister."

"He's not taking her completely seriously, but still. Kenshin isn't pulling his punches as much as I thought he would." Evangeline said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yukari said.

"That...was...Awesome! !" Yuuna exclaimed.

"This is Kenshin-Sensei's skill with a sword?" Ayaka said.

"Ken-kun isn't holding back much..." Konoka said, standing with the library trio in the crowd.

"No kidding!" Haruna said.

"Gaah..." Negi gasped. "Damn...I took a good hit there. Kenshin is completely serious...No...if he was I'd be out cold right now and that'd be the end of it." "Just like I thought...Kenshin is powerful."

"What's wrong Negi?" Kenshin asked as he walked up to her. "It's like you're not even trying, your movements in your match with Takamichi were far better than this."

Negi smacked both of her cheeks and struggled to her feet. _"No, not yet, for this match only...I can't lose! Not even to him!" She thought. _

"Contestant Negi is back on her feet!" Kazumi announced.

Negi jabbed her staff at Kenshin's shoulder only to have it diverted overhead. "I'm not being completely serious, but I thought I'd give you a taste of what it's like when I am...at the very least...I expected..." He threw her back. "...the same!"

Negi caught her balance and flashed to the left, only for Kenshin to cut her off at every turn she tried to make, stalemating her staff with his sheathed sword. "Your Shundou is still imperfect, the entry and exit are crude." "Add that into your distraction, you can't focus on your current opponent at all, you're too fixated on meeting your father." Kenshin said. "The more you focus on what you think to be your inevitable victory, on meeting your father, the more you miss the things in front of you."

"..." Negi jumped back, catching her breath as Kenshin stopped. He extended his hand toward her. "The more you focus on the future, no matter how close it is...the easier it is for someone to trip you up, blind you and take the future away...if you look only ahead, you may miss the present things happening right next to you, or even...a tragedy may occur, from your inability to see the present."

"..." Negi remained silent for a moment. "You sound like you are speaking from experience."

"In a way, that inattentiveness caused me to lose a few friends." Kenshin said. "But that is neither here nor there...I am your opponent right now Negi, the only way you can move on to meet your father is by going through me." Kenshin said with a calm smile. "You can't lose focus on the present, because it's convenient for you, take it from someone whose been down that path." "Don't forget about the people around you."

Negi took a breath and looked overhead. _"Have I really...been only focusing on father this whole time?" She thought. "Certainly I've devoted attention to things like my relationship with Kenshin...and my friends, but..compared to my aspirations to find Dad...it's almost like that's all I've thought about." _

She bent her legs and crossed her arms in front of her. "Alright...here I come Kenshin."

"Show me."Kenshin said, his smile turning into a small smirk as he readied himself _"Leave me you four. I wanna do this on my own." Kenshin thought. _

"_Whatever you say." Salamander said._

Kenshin watched as Negi shot toward him. He slashed at her head only for her to flash behind him, stabbing her staff's bottom at his back again. "The same move again?" He turned to slash at her again only to miss

"Back here" Negi said.

"What?" Kenshin said. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as Negi swept his feet out from under him and fired magic arrows into his body sending him back. _"Double Shundou? !" _

Kenshin caught himself and barely blocked Negi's staff coming in at him from the front. "Heh, see what happens when you attack with a clear head?" Kenshin said.

"Hah!" Negi said forcing Kenshin back.

"Tch! _Thunder Thrust!" _Kenshin exclaimed stabbing at Negi's stomach. Negi flashed backward to avoid. Kenshin blinked and she was gone. _"Another Shundou? ! I only lectured her a bit and she's become this focused? ! I thought it'd take a little longer than this!" He thought, slightly amazed with her. _

He looked to his left and found her lunging in. He leaped at her and slashed at her neck as he got within striking distance. _"Demon Decapitation!" _

Negi diverted his sword overhead as they shot by one another. The two caught their footing and shot toward one another again. _"Death Sword Chaos Star!" _Kenshin shouts slashing a star in front of him as Negi got within striking distance. She flashed out of the way and took his back. Kenshin turned his head, realizing it was too late to end the move and dodge. _"Shit!" He thought._

"_Fuuka Houken!" _Negi shouts firing a collection of wind arrows into Kenshin's back.

"Gah!" Kenshin gasped as he hit the floor. He didn't stay down for long as he sprung right back up and gave chase after Negi. He threw four charms into the air forming a square around him. _"Raimei Juumon! Electric Trap!" _

Negi erected another barrier blocking the attack, but was not ready for the next. _"Gekietsu Kumori no Mai! Shadow Binds!" _

Two stands of shadow wrapped themselves around Negi's wrists and raised her high, before throwing her to the ring floor. Negi backflipped and landed on her feet, just before impact as Kenshin leaped toward her, Shiroi Tengoku overhead. _"Demon Skull Beheading!" _

Negi dodged and kicked Kenshin in the temple. He didn't lose his footing and Negi was forced to retreat as Kenshin gave chase.

"Amazing! Contestants Kenshin and Negi are trading blows at such high speeds it's almost impossible for me to keep up!"

Negi and Kenshin both landed on the ring floor, catching their breath. "Kenshin! Right now I'm only focused on you!"

"Likewise Negi!" Kenshin said assuming his stance again before diving back into the fray with his opponent/girlfriend.

Kotarou watched from a distance. "Unbelievable, Negi's actually give Kenshin a run for his money, she didn't even know how to use Shundou properly until yesterday."

Kenshin and Negi landed across from one another, both smirking. "Heh...I didn't think you were gonna be able to push me into a position where I'd actually have to use the spirits' powers again Negi." Kenshin said as the wind whipped around him, flames coating his blade, calmness in his eyes while his body was as strong as rock. "I was wanting to see if I could beat you without them, but I guess you're just too strong for my base power."

"I guess you shouldn't underestimate me thing." Negi said.

"Heh, you're just lucky I've seen a lot more mileage than you today." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Your only real opponent was Takamichi."

"Excuses excuses!" Negi said stabbing her staff at Kenshin's forehead. Kenshin grabbed it and held her there.

Suddenly the entire crowd started cheering for Negi. "Huh? What?" Both Negi and Kenshin said.

"Come on Contestant Negi, do your best!" Everyone said, chanting her name.

Kenshin released Negi's staff, glancing around. "This is weird..." He said.

"Whoa there's suddenly a big fan support for Contestant Negi. Could the crowd have been touched by her comeback from a disadvantageous start? !" Kazumi announced.

Kenshin closed his eyes with a fond smile. _"Well...I can't say I'm not used to my opponent being the fan favorite." He thought. _

"Come on Negi! If you win you'll be able to fight your missing Dad!" One of the crowd members shout.

"? !" Kenshin and Negi glanced in his general direction. "What? How did they...?"

"Well...I'm not all that certain how they found out, but they are right." Kenshin said with a shrug before readying his sword. "If you beat me Negi, you'll be able to duel with Nagi Springfield, your father."

"Wh...How...Even you know about it Kenshin? !" Negi said. A charm appeared in front of her face and expelled wind, knocking her back.

"You're losing focus again Negi." Kenshin said. "Did you not say earlier that you were focusing only on me?" "Anyway." Kenshin threw Shiroi Tengoku into the Contestant's Box and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. "Aah, much easier to breathe."

"Contestant Kenshin has cast away his weapon! Time is running out on this match!" Kazumi announced.

"She's right. We're coming up on the fifteen minutes. So hit me with your best shot." Kenshin said with a smirk as a crimson aura whipped around him in the wind.

"Right." Negi said gathering up her magic. _Fifty Arrows of Light...converge onto my hand." _She said to herself.

"_Fifty Arrows of Fire...converge onto my hand." Kenshin said to himself._

The two rushed toward each other. _"Ouka Houken!/ Honoo Taryou!" Negi and Kenshin both shout firing their attacks from their fists. _

The two attacks collided and exploded sending both of them sliding across the ring floor. "Heh...Such power..." Kenshin said, catching his breath.

"Hah...hah...hah...Heh...I couldn't do it after all." Negi said. "Kenshin's just too strong for me to outright beat."

Because of the way they landed the two had their eyes on each other. Slowly, Kenshin raised his hand, grinning at Negi as he stuck his thumb up. Negi returned the gesture.

"Both Contestants are down!" Kazumi announced. "Does this mean a draw do neither Kenshin or Negi move on? !"

"Actually...if it's all the same...I'd like to challenge them both." Kenshin and Negi forced themselves up and saw Sanders standing next to Kazumi.

"Wh-What? ! But Contestant Sanders, they've just finished their match!" Kazumi said. "If anything they need rest!"

"Oh the reason they're down is because of the shock of being blown back like they were, they should be fine." Sanders said.

"But!" Kazumi said.

"Asakura-San, he's right." Negi said as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, I could go one more round if I need to." Kenshin said as he did the same. "Let's not even keep the people waiting, let's start now."

"Are you sure?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"And you?" Kazumi said to Negi.

"I'll be fine." Negi said

"Alright...in a strange turn of events, Colonel Sanders has appeared to challenge both Contestants Negi and Kenshin. So the Final Match is Colonel Sanders vs. Negi and Kenshin!" "Begin!"

"You know, I'm not gonna hold back on ya just cause you're a friend of the family." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"I won't hold back either." Negi said hardening her gaze.

"That's the spirit!" Sanders said with one of his usual smiles.

"Alright Negi, this guy is close to your old man's and my old man's level, so we've really got our work cut out for us." Kenshin said.

"E-Eh? !" Negi said.

"Thing is, he's kind of a pervert so don't be afraid to use sex appeal." Kenshin said.

(smack!)

"I'm not doing that." Negi said with a glare.

Kenshin rubbed the bump on his head. "Eh, it was worth a shot. I guess you have a point though, Sex appeal would only be really effective against Rakan."

"Who?" Negi said.

"Another of our fathers' friends." Kenshin answered.

"You did well to make it to this final match. Negi-kun." Sanders said as he took out his pactio card. "I asked the sponser to jumble the matches up specifically so you and Kenshin would be in a match, then I'd come down and challenge you."

"Huh...I'm surprised you've got that kind of pull." Negi said with a sigh. "My next question is, why?"

"_Adeat." _Sanders said as books spiraled around him. "Using this is kind of tiring, so I wanted to only use it once."

"Fat lotta good jumbling the matches did you. You ended up using it twice." Kenshin said.

"Ha ha ha, I didn't use what I'm about to use now." Sanders said. "So it's fine."

"..." Negi and Kenshin said nothing.

"My name is Albireo Imma...I'm a friend of your father's, Negi." Sanders said. "But if you could, please continue to call me Colonel Sanders, since I like that name."

"Yeah, no." Kenshin said.

"Um...Ok I guess." Negi said.

"Now, I suppose I need a clone to pull this off with so..." Albireo said creating a clone having it stand next to him.

"Keh...there goes that plan." Kenshin said.

"Lovely." Negi said.

"Now then. Negi, Kenshin...here's your reward for coming this far." Albireo said. "And with this I'll be able to keep my promises to my two friends."

He grabbed a book, thumbed through it and closed it sliding the bookmark out. Smoke obscured his form. "? ! Sander's has removed his hood. Who is he? !" Kazumi said.

"..." Kenshin and Negi waited with anticipation. When finally Gateau was standing before them.

"What the? This guy looks like Takamichi, only older." Kenshin said.

"Are you Takamichi's master?" Negi asked.

Gateau clapped his hands together, creating Kanka in his hands before leaping above Negi and Kenshin firing off multiple pillars of Kanka energy into the water around the ring.

"Shit!" Kenshin said shielding his eyes.

"What the? !" Negi said doing the same.

Kenshin and Negi looked around after the attacks subsided. "No doubt, he was Takamichi's teacher." Negi said.

"As expecting of Gateau." Albireo said. "Wonderful firepower is it not? Although I suppose Takamichi-kun could do better these days." "The ability of my artifact, To Fyuron To Biographiconis, is to recreate another person's outer appearance and abilities." He explained as he transformed into Eishun.

"D-Dad? !" Konoka blanched.

"However this ability only lasts for a few minutes if the person I'm trying to recreate is stronger than me, so it's not a very useful ability." "Add into that, most humans are weaker than I am, so there's no real point in recreating them." He explained as his appearance shifted again. This time turning into Nekane. "My interest is in the life stories of others, I find them entertaining. Each of these books contains the life stories of another. Even your unfinished story is in here Kenshin-kun."

"Hmph." Kenshin said.

"Also..the other ability of my artifact is the recreation of a person's memory, emotion and appearance at the moment the book of life journey was created." Albireo said transforming into Miyuki. "The Total Replay of Complete Personality." "However, the replay is only limited to ten minutes, and after it's finished, the biography loses it's magic and becomes a mere record of their life." "Well..it's real only use is a sort of living will I guess."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened, as did Negi's

Albireo reverted his transformation. "Did you get all that?"

"..." Neither of them said anything.

"Now then, on to the main point. Ten years ago, I received a message from a friend, saying that if anything were to happen to me...I want to leave some words behind for the daughter I haven't met yet."

"..." Negi's heart thumped hard in her chest.

"And five years ago I received another message from a friend saying, 'My time is short..if I am unable to help my children prepare for the future, help them do so in my stead.'"

"..." Kenshin clenched his fist.

Albireo and his clone reached up and grabbed a couple of books. One read 'Nagi Springfield, and the other 'Ryuushin Kuroshi.' "The replay will only last for ten minutes and is one time only. Are you ready?" Albireo asked.

"...W-Wait!" Negi said. "S-Six years ago, almost seven...on that snowy night...was that you? !" She asked.

"Back then? I didn't do anything." Albireo said as light obscured his form as well as his clone's

"..." Negi and Kenshin said nothing, waiting for the light to die down, for the mist to clear.

Back in the contestant's box Yukari turned her head, seeing Hikari walk up next to her. "Mom?"

"Pay attention Yukari. You'll only be able to see this one time." Hikari said.

"R...Right." Yukari said.

Finally the mist clear to reveal a hooded man, wearing a tattered cloak and black sweater with matching jeans. His hair color the same as Negi's. Next to him stood another man with short dark red hair, wearing a trenchcoat, a white shirt, and black jeans.

Both Negi and Kenshin were stiff, neither could move finally the first man turned to them. "Yo, are you Negi?"

"...D...Dad?" Negi said, unable to stop the tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile the second man turned to them as well. "Hmm? Oh hey Kenshin, is that you?"

"..." Kenshin bowed his head, his fists shaking. Finally he nodded.

"...Dad! !" Negi cried out, running toward Nagi.

"It's confirmed! That is Contestant Springfield's father!" Kazumi announced.

"With that hair color and appearance it's highly likely." Yuuna said as the crowd around her murmured amongst themselves.

Without warning Nagi flicked Negi backward sending her into a tumble. Kenshin and Ryuushin blinked at this. The latter sighed. "Nagi come on...I know you haven't met her yet, but what the hell?" He said.

"Still an idiot I see." Kenshin said with a glower.

"The Mahora martial arts tournament, hah...that guy sure is hard working to give me a stage like this. He turned his head. "EH? ! The hell you doin' here Ryuu? !"

"I'm in the same predicament you're in stupid!" Ryuushin snapped.

"...?" Kenshin and Negi stared at the two as they argued. "...Wow I forgot how stupid these two are together." Kenshin said.

"Seriously?" Negi asked.

"Hey, is that Kenshin?" Nagi said.

"He says he is." Ryuushin said. "Certainly looks like him, and if I peel my eyes...hey there's Yukari, and Miyuki on the roof above her."

"Huh?" Kenshin looked back. Sure enough there they were.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch." Nagi said with a shrug. He flashed in front of Negi and pinched her cheeks. "Hey, what's this? You're all banged up, you're such a serious looking brat, even though your supposed to be my daughter."

"Aaah! That hurts Dad!" Negi said smacking his hands away.

"So anyway, is there any brats I need to scare for being your boyfriend?" Nagi said with a teasing grin.

"Um..." Negi said with a blush. "Dad...my boyfriend is over there." She said pointing at Kenshin.

"Eh?" Nagi said.

"Huh?" Ryuushin said, having heard what she said.

"..." Kenshin watched as both men went back and for the between the two, before.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTT? ! !" Nagi and Ryuushin shout.

"Nng..." Negi said rubbing her ears.

"Aah..." Kenshin said digging his fingers into his.

"Unbelievable, Hikari beat me again." Ryuushin said with a sigh. "I didn't think you two would get together."

"Dammit I hate losing bets to Arika." Nagi muttered under his breath before flashing backward. "Alright, enough jackin' around, I'm not really good at talking seriously Negi." He said as he slid into a stance. "So come on, I'll give ya some training."

"..." Negi's heart hammered in her chest as she stared wide eyed at Nagi.

"If you made it all the way here, you've got to have some skills, right?" Nagi asked. "Besides, this is all I can do for you now. Come on."

"...R-Right!" Negi said sliding into a stance.

While Negi and Nagi dueled. Ryuushin and Kenshin stared each other down. "How did I die?" Ryuushin asked.

"...A poison killed you." Kenshin answered bowing his head.

"...I see, but you seem especially guilty." Ryuushin said. "What else happened.

"...Keh..." Kenshin's body shook. "Our last memory, I was fighting you...and..you died...it was a very serious fight."

"I see...I'm sorry." Ryuushin said closing his eyes.

"Don't." Kenshin said lifting his head to look Ryuushin in the eyes. "I'm the one who didn't realize you were being possessed by your inner until it was too late, I was forced to fight you to the death because of it. Part of your demise...was just my stupid decision."

"..." Ryuushin appeared in front of Kenshin and smacked him over the head with Kazeken's sheathe.

"Aah! Wh-What was that for? !" Kenshin shouts rubbing his head.

"You try to take too much onto yourself." Ryuushin said. "You need to learn to control only what you can control. My death, though were there to witness it, had nothing to do with you."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Now then...I suppose a spar would take too long, so how about I teach you some things?" Ryuushin said with a smile. "I can sense the four great spirits dwelling inside you, did you go to Makai?"

"No." Kenshin shook his head. "Believe it or not, Shin Tatsu is training me."

"Eh? !" Ryuushin blanched. "You mean that..."

Kenshin slid his hand under his chin a couple of times. "Shut up, Shut up." He whispered. "Do you have any idea what would happen if people knew a god was training me?"

"R-Right." Ryuushin said. "Man I knew he was an elementalist before ascending, but to think he'd be training you." "How far?"

"Well we haven't taken their trials yet, but both Yukari and I are at the level where we'd need to go to Makai.

"Eh? Yukari too?" Ryuushin said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Well...anyway..come on, we'll take a hands on approach." Ryuushin said.

"Right!" Kenshin said charging after him, Kuroi Jigoku's sheathe in hand.

Ryuushin closed his eyes, smiling and turned his body to the left, dodging the stab. _"Serene Mind." _

Kenshin rolled forward as Ryuushin knocked his leg out from under him. He got back up and charged in.

"Slash at the neck from the right." Ryuushin said leaning forward as Kenshin's sheathe sailed right over his head.

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened. _"With his eyes closed? Even with Serene Mind active I couldn't pull that off!" _

"This is the full extent of the ability to read the flows of the world, or I guess you could call this, Serene Mind Level 3." Ryuushin said. "Come, I still have much more to show you."

Kenshin slashed and slashed, but Ryuushin seemingly danced out of his strikes with calm tactful grace."

Yukari who was watching from the contestant's area was stunned. "Kenshin's even using Serene Mind himself, but...he can't land a hit."

"Well to be fair, your father does have years of experience on Kenshin." Hikari said with a shrug. "That and he's already passed the spirit's trials."

"E-Eh? ! You mean? ! " Yukari said with wide eyes. She was so surprised she almost lost control of her illusion.

"Yeah." Hikari said.

"If you develop this technique enough, you'll even be able to sense your opponent's blood lust and they'll never catch you off guard again." Ryuushin said. "Now then...we've covered most of water, and I gather Shin Tatsu's drilled wind and fire into your head so let's go to earth." "It makes your body stronger, and it's almost like wearing an invisible shell of armor." "Kind of like our clan's secret ability, only anyone that wants to, and can prove themselves worthy can use it." Ryuushin opened his eyes. "Come, land a punch on me."

"Alright, you asked for it!" Kenshin shouts flashing toward Ryuushin, slamming his fist into his father's chest. Only to retract his hand. "Aah! I was even using her power and that hurt!" Kenshin said shaking his hand around, trying to get some feeling into it.

"Hahaha...now for the offensive side of it." Ryuushin said appearing in front of Kenshin. _"Earthly Reinforcement! Right hand!" _

"Huh? Gah!" Kenshin said doubling over in pain as he was sent flying to the edge of the ring.

"Any armor, if strong enough can be used for just more than defense." Ryuushin said. "As I have just demonstrated, it can be used as an offense as well." He shrugged. "At least that's what the loli nine tailed fox told me."

"Guh...Loli nine tailed fox? You mean Tamamo?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah her." Ryuushin said. "Anyway. The Serene Mind and the Earthly Reinforcement. The first is the vastly improved version of Zatoichi if you wanna call it that." "The second is just something I figured I could do so I wouldn't tire out Gnome too much. You know I think people had another name for it in a different world, but that's just what I decided to call it, not even sure they used magic." Ryuushin said with a shrug. "Alright, now come at me, use what you've learned to take me down, and use clones."

"Right." Kenshin said creating clones and having them surround Ryuushin.

"!" Hikari turned to Yukari. "Get ready."

"For what?" Yukari said.

"Just do it, and you might want to go ahead and cancel that illusion you're using." Hikari said.

"Tch. Fine." Yukari said. _"Takamichi is getting close to us anyway." _

"Charge!" Kenshin shouts.

"Oh...I forgot to mention something." Ryuushin said. "There's something else I forgot to show you, using the power of water." He hardened his gaze into a wide eyed smirk.

"? !" Kenshin froze, as did his clones all of who dispelled. He began to sweat, his body shaking, his left leg gave out and he fell to a kneel.

"What the? !" Yukari said looking around seeing almost everyone in the crowd lying unconscious.

"What...the hell was...that?" Kenshin said.

"That, was the power of projecting a serene mind outward, to intimidate your foes, When I perfected it, I called it the Serene Conqueror." Ryuushin answered. "It took me some time to perfect as when I first used it, I knocked an entire squadron in Hellas unconscious through sheer intimidation."

Kenshin looked around. "Ha ha, don't worry about that, I meant to do that." "Anyone that has had anything to do with you has a bit of your youki inside them, so I passed them over. I didn't pass over Yukari back there, but she was warned about it so it all works out." Ryuushin said.

"Ummm..." Kenshin said seeing Kazumi laying unconscious.

"Meant to do that." Ryuushin said grabbing her, flashing over to the contestant's box, placing her down and flashing back to the ring. "Now there's one more thing I want to teach you, bring out your artifact." Ryuushin instructed. Kenshin nodded and did so as Ryuushin unsheathed Kazeken. "Now then, do as I do." Ryuushin said pointing Kazeken Skyward. "Come Sylph!"

"Come Sylph!" Kenshin shouts as wind surrounds Kazeken, while Chimei Supairaru spun on it's own.

"? !" Hikari's eyes widened. "Yukari, pay attention." She said. _"You're really going to use that, Ryuushin?" She thought. _

"Gnome!" Ryuushin and Kenshin said as the power of earth welled in their weapons.

"What's going on?" Yukari wondered with narrowed eyes.

"Undine!" Ryuushin and Kenshin shout as the power of water went into their weapons. Kazeken began to shake in Ryuushin's grasp, but he held it firm. Kenshin was having a harder time controlling his technique. "This takes a lot of concentration." Kenshin said.

"It does." Ryuushin said. "Now... Salamander!"

"Salamander!" Kenshin shouts as the power of fire wells around his dual blade naginata. _"? ! This power...in the description of that scroll I received...matches it exactly...this is..." _

"Quadruple Giga!" Ryuushin shouts slashing his blade downward sending his attack at Kenshin.

"Gensou Mokushiroku!" Kenshin shouts throwing his Naginata at Ryuushin.

"Your technique was a signature move of my master." Ryuushin said as the attacks collided.

"Really now? ! What an honor to learn such a move!" Kenshin said holding his hand out to charge energy into the attack.

"Yes, but...it's still only level two power..." Ryuushin said. "As such it stands no chance against level three!"

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as his naginata was reflected past him as Ryuushin's Quadruple Giga slammed into him.

When the dust cleared, Kenshin laid on the floor. "Uuuhhnn..." Kenshin said.

Ryuushin walked up to him, sheathing his blade. "You've gotten strong Kenshin." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hah..." Kenshin grinned with his eyes closed. "You're still stronger." He rubbed a wound on his chest.

"Oh damn, I wasn't intending to wound you." Ryuushin said.

"Eh...it's OK." Kenshin said. "I've had worse, this one's kinda puny." He looked around seeing everyone coming to. _"Abeat." He said taking his card and pocketing it._

"Well in any case, have your mother heal it for you." Ryuushin said.

Kenshin nodded and got to his feet. He noticed Negi getting up as well. "I guess we both lost...huh?" Kenshin asked.

"Y..Yeah.." Negi said.

Ryuushin and Kenshin walked up to Negi and Nagi. "Well this was just a training battle. We were only showing you a few things." Nagi said.

"Everyone, I'm not sure what happened, but it seems the battle is over." Kazumi said.

"...Yeah. It is." Kenshin said. "Negi and I forfeit."

"Yes." Negi said.

"You heard it! Contestant Sanders is the winner!" Kazumi said.

Yukari, Miyuki and Hikari walked into the ring, as well as Evangeline. "I'm afraid time is up, you two."

Ryuushin said.

"Yeah." Nagi said. "Hey, you." He said turning to Kenshin. "You better treat her right, ya hear? !"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "Or what? You'll kick my ass?" "I don't need you to tell me to treat my girlfriend right. You birdbrained fuck."

Nagi sighed. "I swear, you picked up too much from her mother." He said gesturing his thumb at Negi.

"Well maybe ya shouldn't have pissed her off so much." Kenshin said with a smirk. "When ya did, she came and taught me stuff."

"He...has a point Nagi." Ryuushin said.

"...Pfft...Hehehehehehe..." Negi giggled into her palm. "Jeez, I didn't think I'd pick a guy who was similar to my father."

"I'm nothing like this asshole!" Kenshin and Nagi said pointing at each other, before turning to glare at one another.

"Um...Ryuushin-San, did Kenshin not like Dad or something?" Negi asked.

"Oh that?" Ryuushin said pointing at them. "That's nothing, they're just doing it for comic relief. Nagi would always pick on Kenshin, and now that I guess he's bigger, Kenshin's screwing with him right back."

"Hah...enough Kenshin, nows not the time." Nagi said.

"Yeah." Kenshin shrugged.

"Anyway, Negi...I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything for you." Nagi said. "I know I don't exactly have the right to say this, but...live happily from now on."

Negi went to say something, when Kenshin beat her to it. "You talk like you're dead. The only walking zombie here is him." Kenshin said pointing at Ryuushin.

"Yes! S-Six years ago you saved me from a demon attack." Negi said.

"What?" Nagi said.

"Hey Nagi!" Evangeline said.

"Hm? Oh!" Nagi said.

"I know it's pointless to ask anything about the curse." Evangeline said. "Knowing you're only an illusion. It won't get me anywhere."

"Curse?" Nagi said. "Oh! That curse!"

Evangeline sighed. "I knew you'd forget it. God I'm glad I got Kenshin working on it." So there's no time left?"

"Nope, only a few seconds." Nagi said.

"Then...hug me." Evangeline said.

"No." Nagi answered instantly.

"Do you want to die?" Evangeline asked.

"Master?" Negi said.

"Eh? M-Master?" Nagi said looking between Negi and Evangeline. "What?"

"You're wasting time." Evangeline said. "Very well, then pet my head I'll settle for that."

"Is that alright?" Nagi said.

"Like I'd get you to do more than that." Evangeline said. "Just do it."

"Alright." Nagi said placing his hand on her head. "Negi...I'm not sure what kind of a life you've had up until now, and what's happened to you, or about the things that happened to you since I've been gone, since I'm just an illusion. "I can understand your admiration of me and all that, but you should stop chasing after me and leaving things as the are now." "And Kenshin...I'm not saying this to get on your back about anything, but I'm asking you as her father, take good care of her."

"Dad..." Negi said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and smiled. "...Like I said...I don't need you to tell me to do that."

"Just be yourself, Negi." Nagi said.

Meanwhile Ryuushin conversed with the three women of his family. "Oh wow, Hikari the years have been kind." Ryuushin said.

Hikari glared comically at Ryuushin. "You only had this thing made five years ago. I couldn't have aged that much."

"Ha ha ha ha, just a little joke dear." Ryuushin laughed uneasily. "How long ago did I keel over?"

"A couple of months ago." Hikari said.

"Ah, that's good at least I was able to spend time with you and the kids." Ryuushin said. "Speaking of which." He turned to Yukari. "Hello Yukari. Have you been doing alright, following Kenshin on his work?"

"Well, we're both unemployed now." Yukari said. "Rikudou...kinda got..."

"Ahh..." Ryuushin nodded. "I see...that is unfortunate."

"Yeah." Yukari said.

"What will you do when you leave here?" Ryuushin asked.

"Not sure." Yukari said.

"Well, you've got time, you should be able to figure it out." Ryuushin said. "And Miyuki. Not to say you were unwanted, but when I was told you were born. I was kinda shocked." He said with a smile. "But you're still my daughter, and I love you." He said petting her head.

"Dad..." Miyuki said closing her eyes.

"Have you been doing alright, keeping up with your siblings?" Ryuushin asked.

"I'm trying, but...since they started working with the spirits, I feel like they're leaving me behind again." Miyuki said.

"Well, why don't you do it?" Ryuushin asked. "I'm sure Shin Tatsu wouldn't mind if you asked."

"Uhm..he's kinda rough around the edges, it kinda reminds me of Onii-Chan when he's talking to a stranger." Miyuki said.

"Well I'm sure Kenshin and Yukari wouldn't mind tutoring you." Ryuushin smiled.

"Well, We'd only be able to go through the basics right away." Yukari said. "Kenshin and I are leaving Mahora for awhile after the festival."

"The spirits themselves should be able to pick up where you leave off." Ryuushin said.

A magic circle flared up under Ryuushin's feet. "Well...I guess time's up."

"Dad..." Yukari and Miyuki said with a distant tone.

"You've all grown wonderfully." Ryuushin said. "I'm proud you."

"..." Yukari and Miyuki went silent.

"And Hikari, I'm sorry for..." Ryuushin was silenced by Hikari covering his mouth.

"Don't." Hikari said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Hm...this is goodbye." Ryuushin said moving her hand. "See you all, on the other side." He said.

Negi looked up at the sky as Nagi vanished leaving Albireo in his place. "Dad..." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"..." Kenshin embraced her. "It's OK Negi...let it all out...I'm here for you."

Negi nodded wrapping her arms around Kenshin, holding him tightly, burying her face into his chest. "I'm sorry...I just can't help it...even though you went through roughly the same thing...I..."

"Hahaha..." Kenshin softly laughed. "Don't worry about it." He said "That was the first time you've seen your old man in years...and to tell the truth, seeing Dad helped me put some lingering sentiments to rest." He smiled. "You can cry all you want, I'm not letting you go until the tears stop."

"..." After a few moments Negi looked up at him. "Thank you...I'm...I'm fine now."

"Good to hear." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Asakura." Chao said appearing next to Kazumi.

"Whoa! Chao, when did you...bah whatever." Kazumi said. "Alright everyone we will now proceed with the award ceremony."

A few moments later Chao walked in front of the four finalists, including Setsuna who came back after changing clothes. "No matter how you cut it, all of the matches were pretty amazing, ones that actually got underway, anyway." "Now to present the prize to the school's strongest...no it probably wouldn't be a stretch to call him the world's strongest! This has been a truly satisfying experience for me." "Further more, due to the high level of ability used by the combatants, people have assumed that this was fake, a show put on by the officials, well...I'll let you all be the judge of that."

"Now then, the sponser, Chao Lingshen will now hand over the check for ten million yen to the victor, Colonel Sanders!" Kazumi said.

Albireo was asked for questions only to vanish. They turned to Negi and Kenshin. "Ahh..I gotta go with Sanders on this one." Kenshin said. "I'm not much for press."

"Yes, Come on Kenshin." Negi said as they both took off.

"Ah! They ran away!" Kazumi said.

Yukari walked away from the ring only to be stopped by Asuna. "Hold it! Tell me what that was about back there Yukari!"

"What was what about?" Yukari said feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb! You were the one stopping me from rescuing Takahata-Sensei!" Asuna said.

"What are you talking about? I've been here the entire time." Yukari said.

"Mmuu..." Asuna glowered.

"_How do you know that this isn't an illusion?" Yukari's words rang in her head. "I'm not the only illusionist here in Mahora, how do you know Chao didn't corral someone who knows illusion magic and they're just using my image?"_

"She's right Kagurazaka, she left to go check on her mother earlier, but she's been here the whole time." Evangeline said walking past Asuna.

"Faaah...whatever!" Asuna said taking off.

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but...why?"

"Watching an evil plan in motion can be so boring if you don't stir it up a bit yourself." Evangeline said with a smirk. "Ja ne." She said walking off.

Yukari glanced at her, then noticed Chao walking up to her. "So I hear you distracted the rescue team." Chao said. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I want to fight Kenshin again, where there are no stupid sanctions or rules." Yukari said. "That, is all."

"That's just fine-ne." Chao said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some mages to avoid."

"Then I better amscray myself." Yukari said jumping onto the roof and away from the shrine. _"Nothing personal Kenshin-nii, but...it wouldn't fair to Chao if both of us fight against her." She thought._

Meanwhile, as Kenshin and Negi were leaving, he glanced down and noticed Chao surrounded by the teachers. "Erg..." He grunted quietly. He threw out a substitution stencil and activated it. _"I don't have time to do this myself, go." He mentally ordered his clone. _

The clone nodded and dove down to where Chao was. "Excuse me." He asked. "Does anyone mind telling me what's going on here?"

"Nothing is going on, Kenshin-Sensei, we just wanted Chao-San to come with us to answer some questions." Takamichi answered.

"Takamichi, what are you talking about, this isn't just a student that requires special attention, she's dangerous!" Gandolfini said.

"And I believe, that we agreed that my student would be left in the care of Negi and I, Gandolf." Kenshin said.

"She's trying to expose magic to the world, how can you not see that? !" Gandolfini shouts.

"Who told Negi or I that she was up to something like this?" Kenshin asked crossing his arms. "Nobody, Negi and I had to find out on our own. Maybe she is trying to expose magic, maybe she's just trying to drum up profits on this tournament, a tournament that you competed in, Takamichi...so if she was exposing magic, you have played a part in it."

"..." Takamichi said nothing, narrowing his eyes at Kenshin.

"What's your point Kenshin-Sensei?" Seruhiko asked.

"The point I'm trying to make is, as your representative. Gandolfini had an agreement with Negi-Sensei and myself that she and I would handle watching Chao Lingshen, and her discipline if it is needed."

"That does not change the fact that she has tried to expose magic to the world." Gandolfini said, glaring at Kenshin.

"I'm not helping her with this, but...I've always wondered why mages feel the need to hide themselves to begin with." Kenshin said, narrowing his eyes.

"I have as well." Chao said, finally speaking up. "Even in most stories, mages would hide their existence from the world, but why? Take what we saw in the tournament today, if something like that were to be kept secret, would it not be dangerous to human society?"

"You're both getting it wrong! We hide ourselves so we can live with the normal humans in harmony!" Gandolfini said.

"Sorry, but I just don't get it, if there were a tragedy happening right in front of you, that you all had the power to stop, or even fix, you would do nothing, just to protect your identity?" Kenshin asked.

"..." No one says anything as Kenshin glances around.

"Well, maybe I'm a little biased, coming from tragedy myself." Kenshin said. "But...eventually, you're not going to be able to hide anymore." "Now, I will handle Chao."

"I see where she gets her twisted aspirations from." Gandolfini said narrowing his eyes at Kenshin.

Kenshin turned to him. "I've just learned my father's intimidation technique, the Serene Conqueror, don't make me test it out on you." He said with a glare. "I'm not in the mood."

"Everyone, we had better just leave this to him." Takamichi said. "Depending on how much he puts into it, Kenshin could incapacitate everyone here excluding myself."

"Fine." Gandolfini said. "Move out."

Everyone walked away, leaving Kenshin and Chao alone. "Aaah...thanks Grandpa, I didn't think you'd show...up..." Chao said, becoming nervous when Kenshin turned to her. "G-Grandpa?"

"Your plan, stop it." Kenshin said in a gruff tone.

"You've known about it for months, now you're telling me to stop?" Chao asked.

"Because I did not think I would be getting put in the middle of it all." Kenshin said. "It's becoming hard to defend you if you're pissing off the entire mage teacher community of Mahora." "I will not do it again." "Plus you're going to make things difficult for Negi if this happens."

"I understand." Chao said with a nod.

Kenshin turns away. "If Negi was in agreement with this, honestly I wouldn't really care either way. I'm a criminal in the magic community, so what do I care if normal people know about my magic usage?"

"Hmm..." Chao said to herself.

"By the way, your method of revealing magic is flawed." Kenshin said.

"It is?" Chao asked.

"Yes, the internet is a breeding ground for bullshit." Kenshin said. "You can never really know what is true or not."

"...and you know this how?" Chao asked.

"I used to work for an underground intelligence organization that passed itself off as a terrorist organization in Mundus Magicus. I know more than I let on." Kenshin said. "See you around." He reverted into a substitution stencil. Chao walked over and picked up up.

"...Hm...if Negi is in agreement huh?" Chao said. "Hmmm..." She walked away, before using her Cassiopeia to travel time, she needed to disappear for a little while as it stood anyway.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Annnd done.

Kenshin: Jeez, three fights in a row?"

Ryuushin: Well to be fair Kenshin, the last one wasn't really a fight, more of a tutoring session.

Kenshin: Yeah, Yeah.

Draconis: Anyway. Two of the techniques Ryuushin teaches Kenshin are references to a popular ongoing manga and anime series. If you get the reference, good for you. If you don't I'm not explaining it.

Ryuushin: You're pointing out the fact that there are references right away? Half the fun is realizing there's even one to begin with.

Draconis: Because I feel like it. Anyway, goodbye everybody!

Draconis678 out.


	60. End of the Budokai, Start Day Two!

Kenshin: And so, a whole summer later he finally gets back into the groove of things.

Draconis: Go fuck yourself. I can't help that I've been having less time to write lately. And I don't typically write during the summer for...whatever reason.

Yukari: Y'know most mammals hibernate in the winter.

Miyuki: Oh! Oh! Does this mean he's not a mammal.

Hikari: (smiles) I don't know, Drac-San, are you a mammal?

Draconis: (glares) I hate all of you.

Kuroshi Tsuki Family: We know.

Draconis: (facepalms) Ryuushin go back to the afterlife until I decide I need you again.

Ryuushin: Oh alright.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 60

After the Budokai, Start Day Two!

Kuroshi Tsuki Family: Begi-! (each living member hit by arrows with boxing gloves attached.

Hikari: I

Kenshin: Fucking

Yukari: Hate

Miyuki: You.

Draconis: (smirks, holding a bow) I know. Begin!

(start)

_Shortly after the Mahora Budokai._

Negi and Kenshin landed on the roof of a nearby building close to the entrance of the Tatsumiya Shrine. "Kenshin, why did you fly us out of there?" Negi said.

"Oh please." Kenshin said waving her off. "Like you weren't about you jet out on your staff yourself."

Negi sweatdropped. "Good point..."

Kenshin chuckled. "So, you got to duel against your father, how do you feel?"

Negi let out an exasperated sigh. "Like I still have a long way to go. I swear it felt like I was a novice all over again when I fought him."

"Heheheheh, that's Nagi for ya." Kenshin said. "He'd even make me look like a newbie."

Negi giggled under her palm. "What about you? You got to see your father again too."

Kenshin looked up at the sky. "It felt kinda strange at first. The man that died right in front of me, was suddenly alive again...albeit temporarily."

"That would feel strange." Negi said. "What did you think of his abilities?"

"I know now, that he was way stronger than I've ever thought about being." Kenshin said. "He was like Shin Tatsu, in that he was an elemental master."

"Really?" Negi said tilting her head curiously.

Kenshin nodded. Negi nodded back before glancing away unsurely. "By the way...Kenshin...are...are you sure my father is still alive?"

"Positive." Kenshin said. "We wouldn't even have had that moment back there with our dads if he wasn't."

"How so?" Negi said, confused by the statement.

"Albireo, or Colonel Sanders rather, is Nagi's Minister Magi." Kenshin answered in a simple tone.

"..." Negi stared at him.

"Negi?" Kenshin said, arching his left eyebrow.

"E-E-EHHHH? !" Negi exclaimed with flushed cheeks.

"?" Kenshin blinked. "Umm..."

In Negi's mind she was depicting a scenario. It went.

"_Al, I want you to be my partner." Nagi said. _

"_Oh Nagi, I've been waiting for you to ask that." Albireo said with a dreamy look in his eyes. _

"_Al..." Nagi said narrowing his eyes and leaning in._

"_Nagi..." Albireo said with flushing cheeks. _

"_Al..." Nagi said, his own face beginning to flush. _

"_Nagi..." Albireo said, his lips parting. _

"Oh there you two are." Albireo said cutting the image short.

"Oh, heya Uncle Al." Kenshin waved.

Albireo noticed how Negi was glancing at and away from him. "What's up with her?"

"I told her that you were Nagi's partner, what she's so embarrassed about is your guess." Kenshin said.

"Say Kenshin, weren't you there when we made that contract?" Albireo said.

"I dunno." Kenshin said. "You made it when I was still a kid...wait yeah I was, I was there with my Dad and Arika."

This made Negi's face flush more. "..."

"Man, Nagi was so embarrassed when you brought it up, wasn't he?" Kenshin said.

"Well I just wanted to transfer my old artifact from a previous partnership." Albireo said.

"You can do that?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, how do you think your artifact card changed Magisters, or Magistras in this case?" Albireo said.

"Ooohhh." Kenshin said. "Yeah, but still I didn't think Arika was gonna let it happen."

"Yes, but I talked her into it." Albireo said.

"_Dad...and this Albireo character...and Kenshin...and his father and someone else..."_ It was too much for Negi's mind to take as she fainted.

"Whoa! N-Negi!" Kenshin said rushing up to her.

"Um...?" Albireo said

When Negi woke up and explained the situation Kenshin and Albireo were laughing. "You thought...(laugh) that Nagi and...(laugh) Al were...HAHAHAHAHA! !" Kenshin held his hand over his stomach. "Oh lord Negi, you are too much sometimes."

Negi glared comically at him. "Shut up or I won't do anything with you before you leave."

Kenshin sulked. "Yes Ma'am."

"So anyway Negi, how's that wound on your arm?" Albireo asked.

"Wound?" Kenshin said.

"I already treated it." Negi said. "It left a scar, but that's fine. It's something to remember this day by."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Could I ask you a few things Albireo-San?" Negi said.

"Could we hold the questions till later? I don't have a lot more time left with this split body." Albireo said.

"Oh, well OK." Negi said. She caught a letter thrown to her. "What's this?"

"I'm having a little party, and I'd like you and Kenshin-kun to come." Albireo said.

"Um, Al I have to go to the magic world for heart surgery immediately after the festival." Kenshin said.

"Well ask your escort to come with. I'm sure she won't mind much." Albireo said. "By the way, what are you two doing up here?"

"We just wanted to be alone for a few minutes, to clear our heads." Negi said. Kenshin nodded. "We're probably going to go do the things we have scheduled to do with our students."

"I see." Albireo smiled. "Well I'll let you get to that." He said, vanishing as he spoke.

"Dad's friends are really weird aren't they?" Negi asked with a sweatdrop, smiling.

"You have no idea." Kenshin said with a grin. "Well, let's get a move on."

"Right." Negi said as they both headed for the tea ceremony event that Chachamaru had invited them to.

"Oh, Negi-Sensei, Kenshin-Sensei, are your wounds healed?" Chachamaru said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Wow, an actual japanese garden." Negi said looking around in amazement.

Suddenly Kenshin and Negi were grabbed by their students who were watching their match from the roof of the contestant's area.

"E-Everyone? !" Negi said seeing Ako, Makie, the Narutakis, Yuuna, Akira, Madoka, Misa and Sakurako.

"Everyone, they're still tired." Ayaka scolded.

Everyone asked Negi questions while Kenshin slipped away. He started panting. "Kenshin-Sensei?" Ako said, having followed after him.

"I-I'm fine." Kenshin said. "Just...having trouble breathing."

"E-Eh? !" Ako rushed over to him. "Where does it hurt?"

"My chest, but...don't worry it goes away quickly, I've just overexerted myself today." Kenshin said. "Haahhh...there."

Ako narrowed her eyes, grabbing his wrist as he walked away. "What's wrong?" Ako said.

"Nothing." Kenshin said.

"Don't tell me that, I'm training to be a nurse Sensei I know a heart attack when I see one." Ako said.

"Hah..." Kenshin sighed. "OK, I've got Arrhythmia of the heart, and I'm leaving after the festival to have surgery."

"Why not now?" Ako said narrowing her eyes further.

"Because I'd like to enjoy this festival before I leave." Kenshin said. "I'm trying to take it easy if that makes you feel any better."

"OK." Ako said letting him go. "I'm sorry, but when I saw that I couldn't help it."

Kenshin chuckled and petted her head. "That just means you've got a kind heart."

"What about Kenshin-Sensei? Who was that man he was fighting?" The two heard Yuuna ask.

"Yes, Kenshin-Sensei, were you also dueling your father?" Ayaka asked.

"Well...yes and no." Kenshin said.

"Hey by the way Kenshin-Sensei, don't you think you were going a bit too rough on Negi?" Misa asked.

"Wawawawa..." Negi stammered. "Um..."

"Hm...how to explain this." Kenshin said. "Ah, got it."

"Yeah?" Everyone said.

"Martial Arts is strange, it blurs the lines between, man or woman, adult or child, it doesn't matter, once you consent to a duel in that manner you and your opponent are merely fighters." Kenshin said. "Sure I didn't want to hurt Negi too badly, but at the same time I was respecting her skill as a martial artist." "Just the same, the adults usually hold back against children, unless the children are as good as they are."

"Ohhh...I never thought of it like that." The girls said.

"Kenshin-Sensei, Negi-Sensei, it's about time." Chachamaru said.

"Right." Negi said. "Hey, why don't you all join us?" She offered.

"Well...I've never worn a kimono." Yuuna said.

"Ah, why not? It is the festival after all." Sakurako said.

Later, Negi and Kenshin were getting fitted for their kimonos when Kenshin pulled off his shirt. Negi glanced over at Kenshin. "...Kenshin...?"

"What?" Kenshin said. He looked down. "Oh...the scars, right."

"There's so many." Negi said.

"Most of them are from Megalo, the rest are just my body of work." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"By the way...why are we changing in the same room?" Negi asked as Chachamaru took their measurements.

"Oh come on Negi, like we're gonna see anything we haven't already seen." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but still." Negi said with flushed cheeks.

"Fine I'll turn around, it's not my fault the other rooms are taken." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Thank you." Negi said stripping off her shirt and skirt. The door opened. "Huh?"

"Eh?" Kenshin said turning his head. "Oh...crap."

In the door way was Chisame, who was staring wide eyed and blushing at the two. "Excuse me!" She said slamming the door shut.

Kenshin grabbed his shirt and threw it on chasing after her. "I'll be back!" He ran out and caught Chisame.

"What do you want? !" Chisame snapped.

"Just want to clear things up." Kenshin said. "We were getting undressed because..." He stopped seeing a crowd to their left. It was the other students, all dressed in kimonos.

"_Oh goddammit." Kenshin thought turning to them on an impulse._

"Excuse us!" The group of girls all said leaving, save for Ayaka who fainted with a nosebleed at the sight of Kenshin's unbuttoned shirt, which had slid off his left shoulder.

(break)

"I'm sorry." Negi said, seated next to Kenshin and Chisame.

"You've got nothing to apologize for, it's this idiot's fault." Chisame said with a glower jerking her thumb at Kenshin.

"We've got to quit meeting like this." Kenshin said drinking his tea which he had spiked inconspicuously to relax his body. "Too many embarrassing situations."

"You've had moments like this before?" Negi asked.

"Don't even get me started." Chisame said.

"Remember when we found out about her being Chiu?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah?" Negi said.

"Well this idiot came in at the wrong time later that night to pay for the outfit you destroyed and I happened to be getting dressed." Chisame said glaring at Kenshin. "I had just stripped down."

"Sorry." Kenshin said taking another drink. "What about that time at the convenience store?"

"Ugh, I will never be caught with you in canned foods again." Chisame muttered loud enough for Negi to hear.

"My groin still hurts from that." Kenshin said setting his drink down.

"And then the crowd had to show up when I was getting to my feet, right in front of you." Chisame said. "Ugh I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"You're still young, it'll happen more and more." Kenshin said looking away from his drink. "Besides you didn't help with what you said."

"Then there's that moment at the cosplay contest yesterday, I swear it's like he and I are fated to have embarrassing encounters." Chisame said.

Kenshin heard the girls muttering about him and how his father was attractive, and how he could grow up just like him. _"Ugh...if you're that interested, come talk to me and we'll get to know each other, then you can take it up with Negi." He thought. "I'm not trying to say I hate the attention, but it gets old." _Meanwhile Negi giggled from all the stories she heard about Chisame and Kenshin and reached for her drink, at the same time Kenshin reached for his. Their hand's bumped against each other. "Oh sorry." They said to one another before grabbing a cup.

However, the two weren't paying attention so Kenshin had grabbed Negi's cup of tea, while Negi had grabbed Kenshin's spiked cup which was still half full. Kenshin took a sip and blinked. _"Huh...I guess the booze is kicking in, I can't even taste it anymore." He thought. _

"_Hm? This is good..." _Negi said drinking the rest of the cup down. She then glanced at Kenshin who had turned away to listen in on the students. She smiled and leaned over placing her hand on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Huh?" Kenshin looked over at Negi. "Oh, hey Negi what's up?"

"Hehehehe..." Negi giggled lucidly. "Come here and I'll show you..." She said getting on all fours and tugging on her kimono as if she wanted to loosen it up a bit.

Chisame saw this and blinked. _"What the hell is going on here?" She thought. _

Kenshin saw her kimono loosening, and her cheeks flush. _"Wait a minute..." He thought sniffing the cup he had. "...Oh dear god there's no booze in this cup!" He thought, his skin paling. _

"U-Um, N-Negi please sit back down." Kenshin said. "And straighten out your kimono it's going to come apart if you move wrong."

"But it's so cold...I wanna sit close to you." She said lunging forward, grabbing hold of Kenshin. Her kimono coming undone.

"E-Eh? !" Kenshin said with flushing cheeks.

"Hey Negi-Sensei's trying to seduce Kenshin-Sensei!" Misa said. "She's even gotten her kimono ready to be taken off!"

"Aww I wanna try to seduce Kenshin-Sensei too!" The other girls said undoing their own kimonos and making way for him.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF YOU IDIOTS! !" Chisame shouted. "Kenshin get a hold on the teacher you're supposed to be assisting!"

(break)

_Later_

Kenshin sighed as everyone had changed into their normal clothes again and Negi had sobered up. "Uuu...I'm so sorry Kenshin." Negi said bowing her head.

"No no no it's my bad this time." Kenshin said. "I should have told you I spiked my drink to help myself relax." He turned to Chisame. "Thanks. That could have gotten even more awkward if not for you."

"Whatever." Chisame said. "At least it wasn't me this time."

"Right?" Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Still it was kinda weird how everyone told me they'd help me search for my father." Negi said.

"I think Ayaka could be of some help, but it's best to just count the rest as just being nice." Kenshin said.

"Yeah." Chisame said. "Well, I'm gonna clear out...hey what's that?"

"Huh?" Negi said. "Is that the press?"

"Contestant Negi, Contestant Kenshin! Could we..." Kenshin tuned the rest of it out.

"Crap it's the paparazzi!" Kenshin shouts. "Grab on both of you."

"Wha?" Chisame said. "Oh fine."

"Right." Negi said as both girls grabbed his shoulders.

Kenshin took off jumping away multiple times. He turned his head finding Chachamaru flying next to him with her jets. "Chachamaru, what are you doin' here?"

"Kenshin, you've put your body through a lot today, you need to take a rest." Chachamaru said.

"Ah I'll be fine till we cheese the paparazz-II!" Kenshin said head jerking upward as his chest started hurting. "Oh goddammit!"

Negi grabbed Chisame and used her staff to fly while Chachamaru disengaged her back jets and carried Kenshin on her back.

"_Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god! I'm actually flying in the air without a plane!" Chisame thought in a panic. _

The two landed a short distance away from where Kenshin had taken off from. "Hah...thanks Chachamaru." Kenshin sighed.

"I'm staying with you, so you don't do anything reckless." Chachamaru said.

"You don't have to, I'll be fi-" Kenshin said only to be cut off.

"Hikari-San asked me to." Chachamaru said.

(facepalm)

Kenshin sighed. "Fine..." He said.

"And if you try to do something like that again I'll stop you myself." Negi said getting in his face. "This condition of yours is serious!"

"So is your situation! Did you just forget that you just exposed magic to Chisame? !" Kenshin shouts.

"What?" Negi said glancing over at Chisame. "! DAMN IT!" She cursed.

"There's no point in trying the memory erasing spell, too many people." Chachamaru said.

"We're shooting an independent film!" Kenshin shouts as Chachamaru pulls a camcorder out of nowhere. "Let's go." He said taking off. _"Gnome, what the hell's going on? I thought you were covering for me as far as my heart went?" He thought. _

"_She said she needs to rest for a couple of hours." Undine said. _

"_Really? Shit!" Kenshin thought. "My own shield won't help me right now, with my heart in shambles like this." He thought slapping an Eimei Issen charm over his chest. _

"_**Won't it look weird if your chest is glowing?" Ryuujin asked. **_

"_Not now Shin!" Kenshin thought._

"_Hu hu hu...seems you're in quite a jam." Yama said with a snicker_

"_Stuff it you old coot!" Kenshin thought. _

The group stopped at a cafe and sat down. "Finally." Kenshin said.

"_Hah...Hah...hah...damn, can you take it easy, I don't think my magic can take this anymore, I have to cover all your movements and the racing of your heart." Arika said falling flat on her face panting heavily. _

"_Alright, I'm sorry Arika." Kenshin thought. _

"_Don't worry about it, I just need rest..." Arika said nodding off. _

"Ok look deer in headlights, magic is real, we'll explain it later, so keep it secret OK?" Kenshin asked.

"Whose a deer in headlights? ! You spandexless Maito Gai ripoff!" Chisame snapped at Kenshin.

"You are, that's what you looked like, ya social recluse!" Kenshin shouts.

"Who are you calling a social recluse, you red haired lech!" Chisame yelled back.

"Just the glasses wearing hikikomori over here!" Kenshin retorted.

Negi took a sip of her tea. "Will you two just have sex and get it over with already? The tension between you two is so thick I could cut it with a knife."

"You stay out of this!" Chisame snapped before punching both of them in the head to calm down. "I don't really care about your secret, we all have ours. But as long as I know, I'll have to understand it."

"Alright, swing by my dormroom after the festival." Negi sighed.

"Alright." Chisame sighed. "By the way." She turned toward Kenshin. "You call me those things like I'm insulted by them. I'm not, it's what I am, I hate people."

"Well, we have something in common. I'm not much of a fan either." Kenshin said spinning his tea cup with his finger. "Difference is I deal with it."

"Whatever. Now, those hotties you two fought in the final, those were your fathers weren't they?" Chisame asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Negi said.

"What was with that move the dude in the trenchcoat used that knocked everyone out cold?" Chisame said.

"Take more time explaining than we have." Kenshin said. "It's called the Serene Conqueror."

"I see." Chisame said. "It's weird I felt intimidated for a moment, but it washed over."

"That's basically what it does." Kenshin said.

"Now, anyway. You're still wanting to find your father, all I have to say is that you'll have to broaden your search area." Chisame said. "Does he have any friends that are still alive?"

"Well there is Hikari-San, but she hasn't seen him in ten years." Negi said.

"Well, there's something you could ask Colonel Sanders later." Kenshin pointed out.

"True." Negi said.

"I see." Chisame said. "Well, I'll be leaving before anything else stupid happens."

She got up and walked toward the exit. "What the? Oh crap." Chisame said seeing the paparazzi again.

"Ugh." Kenshin said. "Chachamru, grab Chisame, Negi let's jump into the crowd below!"

The group jumped into the crowd, attracting even more attention. They took off and headed into a ferris wheel. Kenshin panted after the ride started. "Whew...god, I never realized how annoying the press could be." Kenshin said.

"Are you OK?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted." Kenshin said. He leaned in. "When we jump back in time later, can we go back with a spare hour or so, I'm gonna need to sleep in the resort." He whispered.

Negi nodded. Chisame, who was sitting next to Kenshin narrowed her eyes. "What are you two going hush hush over there about?"

"It's nothing." Kenshin said leaning back into his chair. "By the way, why are you still here? You could have just left before we got on this thing."

"Well maybe because the gynoid over here wouldn't let me go." Chisame said jerking her thumb at Chachamaru.

"I can't let you leave until you agree to keep magic secret." Chachamaru said.

"Think about it, if I started spouting off at mouth about this, everyone's just gonna think I lost my damn mind." Chisame said. "Better to save myself the hassle."

"She has a point." Negi said.

"Yeah, same thing goes for that internet thing, I told you it's a breeding ground for bullcrap." Kenshin said as his head swayed back and forth. "Uuhhnn..."

"Kenshin?" Negi said, concern in her voice.

"It's fine, I'm just...really dizzy." Kenshin said.

"Your mana and energy readings are very low, you should take this opportunity to rest." Chachamaru said. "I'll take the liberty of activating one of your charms for you." She said placing one of them on his chest.

"Alright...thanks." Kenshin said as he nodded off, his head landing in Chisame's lap.

"Hiiii? !" Chisame blanched with flushed cheeks.

"Calm down, he's just sleeping." Negi said.

"Zzzzz...zzzz...zzz..." Kenshin snored softly.

"C-Calm down, what girl wouldn't get embarrassed when a hottie like him falls asleep on their lap? !" Chisame shouts.

"Ara? So you find him attractive too?" Negi said with a knowing smirk.

"Wha? ! No I mean...uh...? !" Chisame said.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you." Negi said. "People think I'm just a shy, nice girl, but I can mess around with people if I want to."

"Bitch." Chisame said with a glare.

"Hahahaha..." Negi waved her off.

"Anyway, now that we have gotten this out of the way, how many people know about, y'know." Chisame said pointing at Negi.

"About 17-18 I believe." Chachamaru said. "Not counting Kenshin-Sensei, four have formed provisional contracts with Negi-Sensei."

"That much?" Negi said. "Huh...I thought it'd be higher."

"Isn't that over half the class? ! Some secret you're keepin'!" Chisame said.

"Most of them were mages before I even got here, two of them are Yukari-San and Miyuki-San." Negi said.

"_A-Are you serious?" Chisame thought. "I wanna tsukkomi, I wanna tsukkomi the whole world, then transfer schools."_

"So these people are helping Negi?" Chisame said. "To find her father I mean?"

"Some are, most have no intents that I know about." Chachamaru answered.

"Some just know about me." Negi said.

"What about you?" Chisame asked Chachamaru.

"I'm in a delicate situation." Chachamaru answered. "Have you been trying to cooperate with Kenshin-Sensei or Negi-Sensei?"

"Please I'm not like Iinchou or Makie!" Chisame said waving her hand. "Like I said, I hate people." "But what was that about provisional contracts?"

Negi pulled out her pactio cards. "That would be these. With the exception of Kenshin's, the others are merely temporary. Forming one with the mage in question grants a magical artifact for the ministra to use."

"What about his?" Chisame asked.

"His is permanent." Chachamaru said. "A mage forms a permanent bond with his or her partner with a blood pact, or by..."

"Chachamaru-San please that's enough!" Negi said with flushed cheeks.

"Ah hah? So that's what all that noise was on Iinchou's island." Chisame said with a knowing smirk.

"Please keep it to yourself." Negi said with a shy look.

"Consider it payback for your teasing earlier." Chisame said.

"Hai..." Negi said bowing her head.

"So how do you make a provisional contract?" Chisame said.

"By drawing a magic circle and kissing." Chachamaru said.

"Oh, kissing...kissing? !" Chisame blanched. "Then...those four...what the hell?" She said.

"Yes I know." Negi said with a sigh. "But it couldn't helped. Kenshin wasn't available, and I needed help."

"I...I see." Chisame said.

"It was life threatening situations anyway." Chachamaru said.

"Life threat-...you mean people have been trying to kill you two?" Negi nodded at her question. "So, you're saying you wanna meet your old man that badly?" Chisame asked.

"Yes, but...I also have to protect my students." Negi said.

"What about him? How does he tie into all this?" Chisame asked. "It kinda just seems he got caught up in this because you're dating?"

Negi was about to answer, when Chachamaru did. "Kenshin-Sensei was hired by Mahora to act as it's guardian. He also has nowhere to go."

"Wow, that's...that's rough." Chisame said with narrowed eyes. She sighed. "Hah...I've changed my mind."

"Eh?" Negi said.

"I'll help you out as well Negi-Sensei." Chisame said. "I'll form that provisional contract thing now."

"Eh? !" Negi and Chachamaru said.

"You mean you're actually gonna k-k-k-k-kiss Negi-Sensei?" Chachamaru said with an unusually shy tone of voice.

"Ch-Chisame-San w-w-wait I'm not prepared for this yet!" Negi said with wide eyes.

"Truth be told I'm kinda interested in that magical item, or artifact or whatever. Though I'm not obligated to cooperate with Sensei or anything." Chisame said. "That and it seems all your partners are connected to this idiot somehow, so...it'll be interesting to fight with you two." She said with a small smirk.

"Ch-Chisame-San." Negi said, staring at her, not sure how to react.

"Pahahahaha! I'm joking! Seriously, there's no way I'd do something that troublesome!" Chisame laughed.

"Chisame-San..." Chachamaru said with wide eyes.

"Could it be...that you actually like Kenshin?" Negi said, blinking in confusion.

Chisame's cheeks flushed. "I was joking! I was yanking your damn chains! Screwing with you!" She said leaning over to get in their faces. "I'm a normal person and I'd like to remain that way, and I'm not pining for this...wha?" She said seeing Kenshin's arms waving around. "Oh crap!" She said leaning back into her seat.

"Haaahhh! !" Kenshin inhaled. "Could you please not smother me with your breasts next time I fall asleep? !"

"I didn't mean to!" Chisame shouted back.

Negi giggled to herself. "Oh my, the tension gets thicker."

"There is no tension!" Kenshin and Chisame shout.

"_You know...I figured I'd be more upset about more girls being after Kenshin, but seeing as he gets the attention he gets...I figure I'll have fun with it." "Besides, I know I'm never going to lose him, he's not like that." Negi thought, smiling at Kenshin. _

"Um, everyone...look down." Chachamaru said.

"Wha? Oh sweet fuck!" Kenshin said with a frustrated sigh. "I've just about had it with the paparazzi!"

"Take these!" Negi said holding out one red candy and one blue candy. Kenshin snatched the red one up while she took the other one. Chisame sighed and slapped on a pair of cat ears.

When the ride stopped, Kenshin stepped out and lifted Negi onto his shoulders. "Um...hello everyone?" He said with a smile. "I'm just out with my friends and their little sister."

"Have you seen a couple of martial artists around here?" One of the paparazzi asked.

"Nope, can't say we have." Chisame said with a bitter tone.

"He kinda looks like contestant Kenshin." One of them asked.

"Sorry, you've got me mistaken with someone else. The name's Ryuushin." Kenshin said.

"Aw..." Everyone said with a sigh as the crowd dispersed.

"Whew..." Kenshin sighed. "Ditched the press."

"Can you let me down now?" Negi asked.

"Chachamaru." Kenshin said.

"Yes." Chachamaru said getting Negi down off of Kenshin's shoulders.

The two walked away from the ferris wheel and next to a nearby waterway. "Ok, how the hell did that happen?" Chisame asked pointing at Negi, then Kenshin.

Kenshin held out the large vial of age candies. "These are age up age down candies." He said. "Take one of them and your age and appearance is temporarily altered."

"Are they safe?" Chisame said.

"Of course they are, here take one." Chachamaru said flicking one into her mouth as she went to say something."

(gulp) (poof!)

Chisame stared in horror at her now de-aged loli body. "What the hell? ! Don't just throw things in people's mouths like that you dumb bot!" Chisame said punching Chachamaru in the stomach.

Kenshin sighed and tossed her a jacket from one of his storage seals. "Put that on, I guess I'll be footing the bill on some children's clothes too, and a disguise for you it seems." He said glancing at Chachamaru.

"That won't be necessary, I'll just say I haven't seen you two." Chachamaru said.

"Oh, well alright then." Kenshin said. "Let's move."

"By the way, Negi. Are you alright...about your old man anyway?" Chisame asked.

"...Yeah." Negi said. "I'll be fine, it's something for me to worry about later, talking with someone about it really helps."

"Hmph, and you." Chisame said turning toward Kenshin. "What did they mean about having nowhere to go?"

"It means what they say it means." Kenshin said as they proceeded. "I protect the school, they provide me with lodging. My presence here causes problems for mage side of the school, so I'm assuming they'll be glad to get rid of me when I leave after the festival."

"Leaving? What the hell for?" Chisame asked.

"I have an arrhythmic heart that was almost torn apart a couple of months back." Kenshin said. "I need to have it repaired."

"Bullshit! You have Arrhythmia of the heart and you fight like that? ! How are you not dead yet? !" Chisame shouts.

"I surround my heart in healing magic." Kenshin said. "It's not the only thing, but it's something for me to go over with you later."

"Whatever." Chisame said.

"Hey, isn't Misa-San's, Sakurako-San's, Ako-San's and Madoka-San's concert coming up?" Negi asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Let's get moving."

(break)

_Later that day._

"So why am I here?" Kotarou asked having tagged along for the concert, and they were walking backstage beforehand.

"Because Atsuki-San wanted you out of her hair so she could get ready?" Negi said.

"Because you've been getting press hounded too?" Chisame suggested.

"Because Ayaka told me you were muttering in your sleep about Madoka." Kenshin said. "Said it was really annoying."

"I have not!" Kotarou said with a glare at Kenshin.

"Look idiot, I'm footing the bill for you to be here just like I footed the bill for your get up and their clothes." Kenshin gestured at Chachamaru, Negi and Chisame who were wearing a bunny suit, and primary scholar's clothes respectfully. "So try to have a good time without trying to kick someone's head in?" Kenshin said glaring right back.

"Hah, fine." Kotarou said with a sigh.

"Huh, no security? I could swear that they'd have someone standing guard so they wouldn't be bothered." Kenshin said.

"Maybe's he's on break?" Negi suggested.

"Probably." Chisame said.

Kenshin knocked on the door. "Anyone in?" He said.

"..." He heard nothing.

"Hm..." Kenshin opened the door. "Hello? I was told that the band Dokapon Rocket would be...in..here..." Kenshin stopped, staring at a shirtless Ako, who had her scarred back turned to him, but her head wasn't, staring back at him with a shocked expression. "Ah...Um..."

"...Uuuuu..." Ako whined.

"Uhh..." Kotarou said with a baneful expression.

"KKKKYYYAAAAAA! ! !" Ako screamed as Kenshin and Kotarou ducked behind the walls next to the door.

"_Dammit! Shit! Fuck!" Kenshin cursed in his head. "What the hell is with me today? !" _

"_What the hell is wrong with him? !" Kotarou thought glaring at Kenshin. _

"_Th-That was Kenshin-Sensei's cousin! Oh god why did he of all people have to see it!" Ako thought. "I thought he left!" _

"What's wrong? !" Kenshin and the others saw Madoka rushing toward them. Upon seeing what happened, she smacked Kenshin, and tried to smack Kotarou who blocked it so she punched him in the face.

"Ow..." Kotarou said.

"Ok look I'm sorry! I knocked, but no one answered! I was just going to check if anyone was in here." Kenshin said. "We were just told an Izumi Ako would be in this room, my cousin Kenshin told me she wanted to see me when I found out about this festival and decided to stay." Kenshin said. He then thought. _"Dammit...I really wanted to avoid this, oh well." _

"Ako's the only reason you came?" Madoka asked with narrowed eyes.

"Not really, our friend here wanted to meet you." Negi said as she and Chisame pushed Kotarou toward Madoka.

"H-Hey!" Kotarou said stopping himself, his momentum bringing his face inches from Madoka's.

"Um...H-Hi..." Madoka said, unsure how to respond.

"H-Hey..." Kotarou said with an unusual flush on his face, albeit light.

"S-Sorry, it was my fault, I should have locked the door." Ako said with a shy tone, bowing her head.

"I...probably shoulda waited a bit longer before barging in myself." Kenshin said with a nervous chuckle. "Um...about..."

"!" Ako, who had gotten her shirt back on, took off down the hallway.

"Idiot!" Madoka said throwing a tie at Kenshin, and taking off after Ako.

"Do you have no tact?" Chisame said with a glare.

"I know!" Kenshin said taking off after Ako.

"_I knew it! He did see it! I'm definitely disliked by him now!" Ako said with tears in her eyes. _

By the time she had stopped running it was evening and she had ended up at the park. "Hah...hah...hah...oh no..look at the time." She said glancing at the clock. "Everyone's probably arrived by now...and I certainly can't play like this. Even that person is there, the person I wanted to come here...and I can't show up!" She fell to a kneel and bashed her head on the fountain. She started swaying."I feel sick." She looked at her reflection in the fountain, blood was trickling down from her forehead. "Blood...oh no!" Ako said trying to cover her wound. Her dizziness got worse. "No...I can't fall asleep in a place like this...I need to go back...I...uh..uhnnn..."

"Go...back." Ako muttered as she passed out.

When she awoke, it was nighttime, well past the concert's scheduled time. When she looked at the clock, her eyes filled up with tears, and she began to cry. At that time, Kenshin walked up to her hearing her beat herself up.

"Ako-San." She turned to him. He smiled. "There you are, everyone's been looking for you. Come on."

"..." Ako stared at him. "Neither you or Kenshin-Sensei ever told me your name."

"Oh, right." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop. _"Asuna's excuse as to who I was in this form was kinda dumb so..." _

"I'm Ryuushin." Kenshin said. "My parents Kenshin's father in high regard so I was named after him."

"O-Oh." Ako said. "N-Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Um...j-just to clarify...you saw...didn't you?" Ako asked.

"Your breasts, no, the scar on your back, yeah." Kenshin said.

"I..I see." Ako said.

"You know I don't dislike you for it, right?" Ako looked up at him, surprised. Kenshin sighed and smiled. "Just look, OK." He said unbuttoning his shirt and pulling the left side over.

"You...have a scar over your heart." Ako said with wide eyes."

"Yup...put it there myself too." Kenshin said.

"E-Eh?" Ako said.

"Let's just say...I've been low." Kenshin said with a soft smile as he buttoned up his shirt. "Now, let's go back to the concert grounds.

"But...time has..." Ako said with a nervous tone.

"No problem...all you need to do...is close your eyes...as I cast a magic spell on you." Kenshin said with a mysterious smile.

"...H...Hai.." Ako said closing her eyes, her heart hammering in her chest. _"I..Is he going to...oh no I'm not ready...!" _

Kenshin turned his head to Negi who was back in her normal form for the time being and nodded. Negi nodded back and extended her hand toward Ako. _"Nebula Hypnotica." _

Ako fell forward asleep and Kenshin caught her. He nodded again. "Take us back Negi."

"Right." Negi said holding her Cassiopeia in hand.

The next moment, the three, pluse Chisame, Chachamaru and Kotarou disappeared.

(chapter end)

Draconis: I kinda tried to go with a comical, more light hearted feel with this chapter after all the fighting of the Budokai.

Kenshin: (wistful stare) I can see that.

Chisame: What? Do I have a crush on this moron?

Draconis: I dunno, could just be me screwing around.

Anyway, I'll be posting a couple of more chapters of this before moving back to A Retold Tale

Till then.

Draconis678 out


	61. Awkward Love

Draconis: Well, let's get started.

Kenshin: So what's going on? You gonna pound out a few chapters for both stories and then disappear for another quarter of the year?

Draconis: What's that? You wanna be in a yaoi scene with Hottan?

Kenshin: (pales) I'll stop now.

Draconis: See to it that you do. Now let's begin.

Negima Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 61

Awkward Love

Kenshin: By the way, how many chapters you think this entire story will be?

Draconis: Dunno, will definitely pass the century mark though. Begin!

(start)

_Day Two, Round Two._

Ako was sitting at a cafe that Kenshin inconspicuously placed her at, still sound asleep. _"Ako-San...Ako-San..."_

She bolted upright. "Eh? ! Huh? Wha...What the?" She looked around. _"Huh? It's...daytime?" She thought. _

She looked at the clock. "Was I dreaming again? This is the same place I dozed off before...oh thank god..." Ako said slumping forward in her chair with a relieved expression. "Having Ryuushin-San see all those bad parts of me, but...the end was kinda nice. It was almost like he was rescuing me." She started laughing, leaning back in her seat. "Still, what was all that about, 'close your eyes as I cast a magic spell on you'?" She laughed to herself. "A nice sentiment, but."

"Hi Ako-San." Kenshin said, still in his older form.

"Hi Ryuushin-San." Ako said before gaping. "R-Ryuushin-San? !"

Kenshin took a seat. "Y'know if you sleep out here, you're gonna get sick."

"_Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-why? ! Ryuushin-San is here? ! Is this another dream? !" Ako thought. _

"By the way, Kenshin tells me you have a concert tonight, but that's not until later." Kenshin said. "So until then, why don't we go on a date?" He offered with a smile.

Ako stared in shock, face flushed red. She began looking around. "Alright where's the cameras? ! Who's pranking me? !"

"This isn't a prank, or a hidden camera show Ako-San." Kenshin said with a chuckle. "Kugimiya-San told me how you were feeling nervous, and wanted to see me as well." "I saw you sleeping here and decided to approach you, so how bout it? We'll take a stroll around the festival to help calm your nerves."

"Y-Yeessss?" Ako said in a stunned daze.

Kenshin grinned. "Alright, let's go!"

"Ah! W-Wait!" Ako said as Kenshin took her hand and walked with her.

(break)

_A bit later._

Ako was getting changed, but she couldn't calm her racing heart. _"This has to be a dream, has to be." Ako thought. "First of all, a date with Ryuushin-San is impossible, and wasn't I at the tea ceremony at this time? Yes, because I got on to Kenshin-Sensei about being reckless with his heart condition." _Her heart continued to race. _"But still, if this is a dream, it feels so real, down to the fabric against my skin. I-If this is real...then is what happened at the park real too? Aaahhh, I'm starting to get dizzy." _

"Hm?" Kenshin said seeing Ako walking up to him. Wearing a short sleeved shirt and denim skirt with open toed shoes. "Wow, that looks really cute on you."

"Heh? ! Um...w-well I couldn't find anything else, so..." Ako said bowing her head.

"Nah, It looks like a very active and cute outfit. Very much like you." Kenshin complimented.

"R-Really?" Ako shyly asked.

"Yeah, you look very cute." Kenshin smiled.

Ako blushed and looked down smiling. "Th-Thanks." _"It's a dream...a dream..!" _She kept this mantra up as Kenshin led her to the amusement park part of the Mahora Festival, where they got on a roller coaster. "It's...a...DRREEEEAAAAAMMMMM! !" She yelled out as they went down the first incline.

"I know right, isn't it great?" Kenshin said. "I had no idea something like this was at the festival, I kinda wish we came earlier though, that line was brutal!"

"I-I-I can't do this! I'm no good with this kind of thing!" Ako whined.

"Why didn't you say anything? !" Kenshin shouts. "If I had known I wouldn't have brought you here!"

"I-I-I got nervous and my mind went blank!" Ako shouted back.

Kenshin reached over and grabbed her hand. "Listen, it's gonna be alright." He said smiling at her.

"..." Ako stared back at him with a deep blush. _"On second thought...if this is a dream...I'm fine with it." She thought. _

They got off the ride and Ako hunched over, panting. "Whew...I thought I was gonna die." Ako sighed.

"Hahaha...I'm sorry about that." Kenshin said with a nervous smile. "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Um, s-sure!" Ako said with a smile.

The two continued their date. They went horseback riding after the ice cream. "Careful." Kenshin said sitting behind Ako.

"Th-Thanks." Ako said, blushing feeling his hands on her waist.

Then the two went to get something to eat. "Don't worry about paying, I've got plenty of money." Kenshin said handing the waiter his bank card.

"Are you sure? I could..." Ako said before Kenshin cut her off.

"No, it's fine." Kenshin said with a smile.

"..." Ako blushed at his smile. _"Even if this is a dream...it would be a shame...if I didn't enjoy this." _She smiled back. "Come on, this way."

"Haha, OK." Kenshin said.

Off in the distance was Negi, Chachamaru, Chisame and Kotarou. "Negi, why is your boyfriend such a ladies man?" Chisame asked.

"He's just acting naturally." Negi said. "It's not his fault women seem to be so attracted to that."

"Damn he's good." Kotarou said. "Maybe I could ask for some pointers." He said before smacking himself. "The hell am I saying?"

"It seems our assistance isn't required." Chachamaru said.

"_Wait, magic is one thing, but this time traveling stuff is weird." Chisame thought. "Aah crap, if this keeps up I'm gonna get complacent with all this fantasy world stuff." _

"Hey Ako-San, look over here." Kenshin said pointing at a stage.

"Huh? Mahora cutest couples contest?" Ako said.

"Wanna try participating?" Kenshin asked.

"Heh? ! Th-That...is a little much, even for a dream." She mumbled.

"I was kidding." Kenshin chuckled, not seeing the muscled bald men behind them. "Whoa? !" He exclaimed as he and Ako were picked up by said bald men. "What's going on? !"

"If you're interested, you have to join. We are the make people join the event team." The man carrying Kenshin said.

"No seriously, it's difficult to make people join these contests willingly." The man carrying Ako said.

"Wh-What is with these muscled men!" Ako whined.

Kotarou watched this with a wistful expression. "Hey Negi, are you OK with that?"

"Not really." Negi sighed. "They were taken in against their wills."

"_What the hell?" Chisame thought._

Ako turned to Kenshin as he let Negi and Kotarou go. "Ryuushin-San, there's no escape, what do we do?"

"Well...I guess we got no choice." Kenshin said. "Let's just go ahead and compete."

"Haauu...fine..." Ako said. "I'll go pick something out."

Kenshin nodded and watched her walk away. "Onii-Chan?" Kenshin blinked, turning around to find Miyuki.

"Miyuki?" Kenshin asked.

"What are you doing here? And in this form?" Miyuki asked.

"Long story short, I ran into Ako in this form, she recognized me, went back in time, and we're on a date." Kenshin said.

"I see..." Miyuki said. "I kinda got asked to help out with this contest."

"I see." Kenshin said. He glanced back seeing Ako looking at a white dress. "Hmm...I got an idea, do you know where the wedding stuff is?"

"Over there." Miyuki said pointing to her left.

"Thanks, by the way, could you call Mom and tell her if she sees me in this body and hears Dad's name, it's just me using it." Kenshin said.

"You got it...Ryuushin." Miyuki said with a wink as she walked away. "I gotta take over the announcing duties."

Kenshin grabbed two outfits and walked toward Ako. "Here." He said handing her a wedding dress.

"Heh? !" Ako squeaked out with a scarlet blush.

"Relax it's just for the contest." Kenshin said waving her off.

"Uuu." Ako said as she started to get dressed.

Miyuki looked out behind the curtain. "Up next, is the Ryuushin and Ako pair! Wearing a westerner's wedding outift. The entrance of a high quality beauty."

Ako bowed her head when Kenshin put his hand on her shoulder. "It's easy to see what you're thinking." Kenshin said. "Will you stop beating yourself up?" He said with a smile. "You're doing just fine."

"Bu-!" Ako said only to be swept off her feet. "Aah!"

"Oh my! Ryuushin sweeps his bride off her feet. Such a romantic gesture like a hero saving his damsel in distress!" Miyuki said.

"_...this kinda pisses me off." Kotarou and Chisame thought._

"_Maybe I should have had Kenshin make a clone and we could have entered." Negi thought._

"_Jeez, Onii-Chan's really putting it on." Miyuki thought._

The couple went back inside. "Huh? A swimsuit contest now?" Kenshin said.

"Uuu...wh-what if my..." Kenshin chuckled making her look at him.

"Leave it to me." Kenshin said walking toward the wardrobe with her. At the same time. Miyuki popped through the curtain, moving to offer Ako something when she accidentally knocked off her dress straps.

"Aah? !" Ako yelped. _"Oh no! My back!" _

Kenshin draped his tuxedo jacket over Ako's shoulders. "We'll go with these over here." Kenshin said with a smile guiding her toward a set he had found.

"Huh, hey...that could work." Ako said with a relieved expression.

Kenshin chuckled seeing the boy of the pair before them get a nosebleed from his girlfriend's provocative bikini." He was wearing a white jacket, that exposed his midriff and a pair of black trunks that went down to his knees. Meanwhile Ako wore a pink two piece that covered her back.

"Oh? It seems the Ryuushin and Ako pair went with a more regular route with their swimsuits." Miyuki said. "What will the result be?" Miyuki said before being handed a card. "Oh! Here they are now. In third place is the Eiko and Naoya pair!"

"Eh? ! Third? !" Eiko blanched.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered to himself.

"In second is the Ryuushin and Ako pair!" Miyuki announced.

"Huh." Kenshin shrugged.

"Uuu..." Ako said.

"And in first is the Yuki-Chan and Haruki pair!" Miyuki announced gesturing toward two children. "Their adorableness has gathered support from all ages and genders!"

"Hahaha, they look so confused. It's adorable." Kenshin laughed as he applauded.

"It is cute..." Ako said before hanging her head. "I'm sorry, you probably didn't win because of me..."

Kenshin smiled. "Huh? Second Place is pretty good for a couple on their first date."

"R-Really?" Ako said.

"Yeah. I've had fun so far, and I hope you are too." Kenshin said, his smile turning into a grin. "Are you?" He asked.

"Y...Yes!" Ako said with a smile of her own before she looked at her phone. "Oh no! I have a rehearsal for the concert!"

Kenshin shrugged. "Kugimiya said you didn't have to come to that after I explained what was going on."

"Oh, well...OK if you say so." Ako said.

"If it's not too much trouble Ako, may I hear you play?" Kenshin asked.

"Ehhh?" Ako said with a shy expression. "But..."

"If it's the location, I know just the place." Kenshin said.

Kenshin pulled Ako to school building that wasn't in use for the festival. "Wow, I didn't think there'd be a vacant building during the festival." Ako said trying to still her heart.

Kenshin was moving all the desks away into the wall, inconspicuously placing self activating substitution stencils to move everything back an hour after the concert. "Kenshin tells me that some students come in here during the night to have courage tests, supposedly it's haunted."

"_Hah...Looks like everything is going well." Kenshin thought with a smile. "It seems Ako is over her nervousness." "Now all that's left is to keep her here until her past self takes off."_

Not paying attention to her at the moment, he didn't notice how nervous the situation had made her. _"Uuu! All alone with Ryuushin-San in a deserted school building! I-I-I-It's so dreamlike! Wait!" _She pinched her cheek. _"Ow...wait! It hurts? ! This is real!" She thought, her heart racing, staring at Kenshin's back as he moved something else away. "I-If this is reality...then Ryuushin-San will go back home for sure after this...it's my only chance...I have to take the first step..." She took a breath._

"Um, Ryuushin-San?" Ako said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said, turning around to face her. "What's up?"

"Um...Ryuushin-San...we only knew each other for a brief time..so it's going to be weird for me to say this...but...I...I um..." Ako said.

Schooling his features, Kenshin sighed inwardly. _"Oh no...damn my apparent natural charm." _

Negi looked inside, having followed Kenshin and Ako with Chisame, Chachamaru and Kotarou. "Oh, no...she's going to confess!" Negi said.

"What? ! Ugh! Damn your stupid boyfriend!" Chisame said looking inside with her. "Shut up Izumi this man in front of you is an illusion!"

Ako began to hesitate. _"Wait...if I get rejected again...I-I'll never be able to recover, but on the other hand...Ryuushin-San is so nice to me...he wouldn't have done this if he didn't like me at least a little bit." "But also...he said he heard everything from Kugimiya...what is that's the only reason." "That's a very likely scenario..so even if I confess I'll be rejected." Ako shook her head. "No, wait. This has nothing to do with rejection! I still have to do this! If I don't I'll be stuck as a support role forever! I need to do this and become a main role!" _However, as she thought that, she felt her mind swimming, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I really want to know if you like japanese squids!" Ako said.

"..." Kenshin blinked. _**"Roll with it." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Right." Kenshin thought._

"..." Negi and Chisame both fell comically. "Poor girl, she's so nervous." Negi said.

"Idiot..." Chisame said.

"Well...I don't really know." Kenshin said. "I've never really thought about what food I like the best."

"_You haven't?" Yama asked. _

"Um...uuu..." Ako turned around. _"Oh what was that? ! I've come this far why can't I say it? !" She thought, grabbing her temples. "Dammit, even if I get this out, I'll go right back to the support role once I get rejected! So all I'm doing is trying to make my time with Ryuushin-San mean something..." _

"Excuse me Ako-San?" Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Ako said turning around to find Kenshin holding a bass guitar. "That's...?"

"I had this prepared for you, may I hear you perform?" Kenshin asked.

Ako's face flushed deeply. "Uuu...w-well..." _"Wait...something's off here...doesn't Kenshin-Sensei have heterochromic eyes? Something like that being hereditary through cousins is highly unlikely especially the same color." She thought. "...Um...well...I-I'll think about it later." _

"Well?" Kenshin said leaning forward.

"Aah!" Ako yelped. _"S-So close!" _She thought backing away. "Um...well...please don't laugh."

Kenshin smiled and she began. _"Wow, she's pretty good." Kenshin thought. _

When Ako finished Kenshin applauded. "That was great Ako-San." Kenshin said. "You shouldn't have a problem with the live concert anymore."

"Um...well I don't know about that." Ako said with a shy smile. _"But still. I was able to calmly play in front of Ryuushin-San, so...maybe he's right." "Still, now that I've noticed the similarity between him and Sensei...I can't get it out of my head." _She turned her head to Kenshin. "Um, Ryuushin-San?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin asked.

"What is it you plan on doing in the future?" Ako asked.

"You know...I've never really given it much thought." Kenshin said. "I suppose I'll travel the world, like my father and his friends did when I was a child. Helping people who need it most."

"You mean like an NGO?" Ako asked as Kenshin paid for ice cream.

"Nah, I like being my own boss, there's no rule saying you have to do it in an organization." Kenshin said.

"That sounds really lonely though." Ako said.

Kenshin smiled. "Maybe, but that's how I'd want to do things."

"So, your father is a big inspiration for you?" Ako asked as they walked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a nod.

Ako nodded back and looked off in the distance. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Are you who you say you are?" Ako asked.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened marginally. "Um...why do you ask?"

"Well...because I've noticed something about you that I've only noticed about someone else." Ako said. "Your left eye, it's iris is gold."

"Yeah...?" Kenshin said.

"Well, the thing is, Kenshin-Sensei has the exact same color in his left eye. And another thing...you've been getting short of breath like he does from time to time..." Ako said.

Kenshin sighed. "Hah...I guess I know when I'm licked."

"So you are Kenshin-Sensei?" Ako asked. "Why the disguise?"

"After the tournament I was getting chased around by the press, I wanted to avoid them." Kenshin said. "That has nothing to do with this, except I was still in disguise when I ran into you."

"I see." Ako said. "Why did you go into the disguise for Asuna-San?" She asked.

"Asuna asked out Takahata-Sensei, I was just helping her practice, since she's never been on a date before." Kenshin said.

Ako nodded with a smile. "Doing that for Asuna, and then...doing this for me...you're really a nice person Kenshin-Sensei."

"I'm just doing what comes naturally." Kenshin said with a smile of his own.

"You know, Negi-Sensei must be really lucky to have a guy like you." Ako said "It's enough to make a girl envious, which...is really terrible if you think about it, with all she's had to put up with so far, her father being gone, her mother not being heard from. She must have been really lonely."

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"You and Negi-Sensei seem like main characters in a novel, you've both started out with a minus of some sort, but you've managed to turn that into a plus." Ako said. "I wish I could...but my minus won't give me any strength to do so...sometimes I just feel so useless."

Kenshin jabbed his fist lightly onto the nurse girl's head. "Enough of that." He said in a stern tone before smiling. "Y'know I'm sure Negi would agree with me when I say there are no useless people in our class." He said.

"Well, he got busted." Chisame said. "It's for the best though."

"Yeah." Negi said. "That could have turned bad."

"Um...girls." Kotarou said.

"What is it Kotarou-San?" Chachamaru said looking out where he was looking. "! Oh no..."

"? ! Crap!" Negi said.

"Isn't that Kugimii and the Kenshin from earlier?" Chisame said. "Oh damn they're heading right toward Ako and Kenshin!"

"Eeh?" Madoka said spotting Kenshin and Ako.

"Huh?" Ako said.

"? ! !" Kenshin gaped. _"Oh FUCK me!" He thought seeing the past and present sets of Kotarou, Chachamaru, Negi and Chisame show up. _

"The future me?" Past Kenshin whispered.

Present Kenshin scooped up Ako and took off as Madoka was babbling incoherently. He was chased down by Madoka, Kotarou and the present Negi, Chisame, and Chachamaru.

(break)

_Afterward. _

"So I had some buddies of mine dress up as us and run around for kicks!" Kotarou said. "I thought you might like a laugh."

"Aah, geez you really had me going." Madoka said with a sigh as she turned around to talk to Ako. Meanwhile Kenshin walked by and placed a roll of yen bills into Kotarou's hand which went unnoticed by everyone except those involved.

"So you are really Kenshin-Sensei?" Madoka said pointing at Kenshin. "The same guy we saw with Asuna-San before the festival?"

"Hahaha, yeah." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"How do you look older Kenshin-Sensei?" Misa asked.

"Um...convincing makeup artist?" Kenshin said.

"I'll accept that." Sakurako said.

"_Whew." Kenshin thought._

"_That was close." Negi thought._

"Alright girls it's almost time for you to get out there." Kenshin said.

"Haaaiii." The band left, except for Ako.

"Hm? What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin-Sensei, I just wanted to thank you for today." Ako said with a smile.

"Oh? Well you're welcome." Kenshin said with a smile of his own.

"But if it's all the same, could we do it again sometime...with how you are normally?" Ako asked.

"Umm..." Kenshin glanced over at Negi. Her response was to sweatdrop and smile waving him off. "Um, sure."

"OK! I'll see you out there!" Ako said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Jeez, are you gonna keep focusing on this stuff?" Kotarou said with an eyeroll.

"That money I gave you wasn't because I was being nice." Kenshin said. "I want you to ask Madoka out on a date after the concert ends."

"What? ! No way!" Kotarou shouts.

"Ok, I'll just yoink my money back at the end of the concert." Kenshin shrugged.

"What's to stop me from spending it beforehand." Kotarou said.

"Kotarou, I have the ability to make more clones than you, and I'm a trained warrior, I'll be on you like your own shadow." Kenshin said with a small smirk.

"Fine, take it back." Kotarou said pulling the cash back out.

Kenshin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kotarou, ask her out or I will never fight you again."

Kotarou paled. "Alright! Alright! Alright! Damn!"

Chisame leans over to Negi. "Do you think dog boy is hot for your boyfriend?"

"NO!" Kotarou said.

"Kotarou, it's OK if you are that way, but I am not." Kenshin said.

"I'm not either!" Kotarou said.

"OK, go ask out your crush." Kenshin snickered.

"She's not my crush!" Kotarou said as the group left.

(break)

_After the concert._

Kenshin turned to Negi who had returned to her normal form again, as did Chisame. "So we going back again?"

"Yup." Negi said.

"Alright." Kenshin said. "I'll need to borrow your Cassiopeia when we've jumped back."

"Why?" Negi asked.

"Because I've got a few dates to keep of my own." Kenshin said. "Chao told me when she gave me mine that it was on the verge of breaking."

"Oh, really?" Negi asked. Kenshin nodded. "OK. Here, you activate it."

"Righto." Kenshin said taking the watch. The night turned to day and Kenshin waved his hand. "I'm gonna go find Kono-Chan."

"Hang on." Chisame said. "I'm coming with you."

"Huh?" Negi and Kenshin said.

"What? I'll need help avoiding myself." Chisame said with an eyeroll.

"Alright...oh dammit not again." Kenshin said seeing himself walking toward him. "Are you after the date with Konoka, or way at the end?"

"Way at the end" Kenshin B said.

"Then button your yap." Kenshin said walking past him with Chisame in tow.

"..." Kenshin B glanced at Chisame before glancing away.

"What's got him so nervous?" Chisame whispered to Kenshin A.

"Ignore him." Kenshin A said.

"Alright, let's get your debt to me out of the way." Chisame said.

"Alright." Kenshin said. "I sent us back before noon so I shouldn't have to worry about the paparazzi for a little while."

"Good." Chisame said. "This way."

"Lead the way..." Kenshin grinned snidely. "Chiu-tan."

"!" Chisame turned around and grabbed Kenshin by the collar. "Don't call me that out here of my fans might be here." Chisame whispered harshly.

"Really? That's a problem?" Kenshin asked.

"Have you met my fans?" Chisame said quietly with a glare.

"...actually yeah." Kenshin said. "I frequent your site when I'm bored and my training is done for the day." "Some of them are real creeps. Sorry bout that."

"Thanks." Chisame sighed. "Alright, let's keep going."

"Righto." Kenshin said. "Hm..." He looked at the sign of the store Chisame ended up leading him to. _"Threads of Fantasy?" He wondered._

"Alright...let's look around." Chisame said with a smile, that seemed almost out of place on her usually annoyed, glaring features.

Kenshin followed her as she looked through all the sets of clothes with an expression of joy. He smiled. _"Wow. She really enjoys this." _

"What are you smiling at?" Chisame asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh nothing, you just seem like you're having a good time." Kenshin said.

"..." Chisame's face flushed and she turned away.

"So what are ya lookin' for?" Kenshin asked.

"That costume I was wearing to the contest, I liked it and I wanted to keep it before idiocy struck." Chisame said with an annoyed glare, directed at no one.

"You mean that one?" Kenshin said pointing at one of the display cases.

"Huh?" Chisame said. "What the?" She walked up to it. "Main antagonist of Mahou Shoujo Bibulon, Rouland Rouge costume." She said reading the description. "Huh, I know I did a nice job with the cosplay, but I didn't think they'd use it as display material."

"Huh, says here that the cosplay diva Chiu wore it at the cosplay contest yesterday and sales went through the roof." Kenshin said. "Must have been one of those one day blowouts."

"What're you?" Chisame said before being cut off.

"Just trying to play along, Chisame." Kenshin said twirling his finger around, pointing at their surroundings.

"Ohhh..." Chisame nodded. "I see...well if such a famous net idol wore it, maybe I could give it a try?" She suggested.

"If that's the one you want." Kenshin said with a smile.

"!" Chisame turned her head away. _"Dammit, why is this guy so charming? !" _She thought with a blush.

"Chisame?" Kenshin said with a curious expression.

"Yeah, Yeah...I'll take it." Chisame said picking up one of the boxes placed around the display.

"Sure that's your size?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes. Even if it wasn't the only way I can try it on is to buy it." Chisame said.

"Eh, I'm sure if there's any problems you can edit the costume up a bit." Kenshin said.

"Yes, now lets go." Chisame said dragging Kenshin to the checkout.

"Will that be all for you?" The cashier asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah I didn't see anything I wanted." Kenshin said. "I'll be paying for this." He said handing the girl his card.

"OK...all done, enjoy your date." She said.

"Aah! We're not on a date!" Chisame shouts.

"Sure you're not, you're just having a total hottie buy you an outfit." The cashier teased.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and led Chisame to the dressing rooms. "Go ahead and try it on."

"R-Right." Chisame said, still flustered.

A few minutes later Chisame came back out of the dressing room in the cosplay outfit, with her hair down. Kenshin whistled. "You look strangely better than before."

"Th-Thanks. I had more time to look myself over, instead of just getting shoved out on stage as soon as I was dressed." Chisame said with a blush.

"Well, let's go." Kenshin said as they walked out of the store.

However, apparently a lot of Chiu fans were about to frequent the store when they left and saw the two. "Hey! Isn't that Chiu-chan? !" One of the boys said.

"I think it is! Whose that guy she's with? !" Another boy said.

"Screw him, let's go!" Kenshin rolled his eyes at this one.

"_Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" _Chisame thought, her panicking thoughts worsened seeing Kenshin sliding into a stance. _"Oh damn it! He's going to annihilate them and it'll kill my popularity!" _Her eyes landed on his face. _"The only way to defuse the situation is...!" _

"Sorry guys, but she doesn't want to be bothered." Kenshin said, before his shirt collar was grabbed. "Hu-? !" His eyes widened as Chisame rammed her lips against his. _"Wh-What the? !" He thought with wide eyes. _

"Mmm...aahh!" Chisame pulled away and smiled at the stunned crowd of hormonal teenage boys, going into 'Chiu-mode' "Hello~! How nice to see my adoring fans, but I have to apologize, I'm out today with my boyfriend!"

"E-EHHHH? !" The boys all shout.

"Y-Yeah...that's me." Kenshin said with a blank look.

Chisame embraced Kenshin and winked at the boys. "Could you all leave us? Our date is still on."

"H-Hai Chiu-Sama!" The boys said taking off in different directions.

"Could you please warn me next time you decide to do that?" Kenshin asked as Chisame glanced away.

"S-Sorry, I panicked." Chisame said. "To make this stick, could you come by my dormroom before you leave after the festival?"

"Sure." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Thanks, I'll be going. Tell Konoka I said hi." Chisame said as she walked away.

Kenshin nodded to himself and walked off in his own direction. _"Hmm...I wonder which direction Konoka's in. She can't be that hard to find, she has one of the biggest mana sources in the school." _

While he was walking he ran into Atsuki. "Huh? Oh, hey Atsuki." Kenshin greeted with a smile.

Atsuki smiled back. "H-Hi." She said. "Um, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, whats up?" Kenshin asked.

"Something's come up and I need to leave Mahora immediately." Atsuki said.

"Huh?" Kenshin said arching his brow. "What for?"

"Nothing important, Konoemon-Dono wants me to look into something in Mundus Magicus, aside from you, Yukari, Hikari and Takamichi, I'm the only one who can be sent off." Atsuki said, her smile lessened. "It seems I'll have to miss our date."

"Eh, we'll reschedule." Kenshin said with a smile of his own.

"You don't mind?" Atsuki asked.

"Nah." Kenshin said. "You gotta do what you gotta do. It's fine."

"Kenshin, thank you." Atsuki said, her smile widening. "I'll see you then." She leaned up and pecked Kenshin on the lips. "I'll see you then." She took off and Kenshin watched her leave. _"Still doesn't make my borrowing Negi's time machine pointless, but I thought I was gonna need two or three trips back in time." He thought. "Turns out it's just two."_

Kenshin continued on his way, he found himself in front of the dormrooms, or more importantly, Asuna, Konoka and Negi's dormroom. He knocked on the door. "Hang on!" The door opened a moment later and it was Konoka. "Oh, it's you Ken-kun. I was about to head out to Library Island."

"Eh? I was here to take you out on our date." Kenshin said.

"Now?" Konoka said with a curious tilt of her head.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Then I'll bring us back to what time it is now, with this." Kenshin said holding up the Cassiopeia.

"Hum...OK." Konoka said with a smile. "Let's go."

Kenshin nodded and looked her over. "An all black catgirl suit with cutoff sleeves?"

"Is it not good Ken-kun?" Konoka asked.

"No, it's fine, but I just wasn't expecting it." Kenshin said.

"Hehehehe...say could I wash this before we go back?" Konoka asked.

"Sure." Kenshin said.

The two left the dormrooms and arrived back at the festival. Kenshin felt Konoka grab his hand. "Kono-Chan?"

"Hm?" Konoka said.

"..." Kenshin saw her looking up at him, shaking his head he said. "It's nothing." He said looking away.

Konoka giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Hmm..." Kenshin saw a prize game. "Wanna see if I can win you something?"

"OK." Konoka said.

Kenshin and Konoka approached the stand. "Excuse me, how much for the game?" Konoka asked.

"300 yen." The man running the stand said. Kenshin paid and he set out two chopsticks. "You use these to knock the prize down. Whatever you knock down you keep."

"Alright." Kenshin said. "See anything you like Kono-Chan?"

"Hum...What about that one?" Konoka said pointing at the top shelf.

Kenshin looked at where she was pointing. It was a large cartoonish dragon plushie. "Hm...that is kinda big...ah it's worth a shot." He took the first chopstick and threw it at the plushie's head. It jostled a bit, but didn't fall, only leaning forward.

"Ooh, almost." The man said. "You ha-"

"I know...I wasn't done." Kenshin said taking aim. _"Aim for the stomach, but don't use too much force, or you'll drive it back too far." Undine said. _

"_I know." Kenshin thought._ _"And here we...go." _He threw the second chopstick striking the plushie dead center. It leaned forward even more, tettering.

"..." Konoka stared at it in anticipation.

"Come on...come on..." Kenshin said.

"Hmmm." The man said.

Finally, it fell forward right into the clerk's hands. "And the gentleman wins a prize for the lovely lady!" He exclaimed. "Congrats. Would you like to try again?"

"Nah." Kenshin said taking the plushie and handing it to Konoka.

"Aahn..." She nuzzled her face into it. "When I look at this I'll think of you, Ken-kun."

"Ah..." Kenshin stared for a moment, then smiled at her. "Whatever you say Kono-Chan."

"Hehehe..." Konoka giggled. The two continue onward. "So Ken-kun...how was your day?"

"Hectic." Kenshin said with a soft sigh. At Konoka's look Kenshin shook his head. "I'll explain later, it's something I'd like to sit down for."

"Ahh...Ok." Konoka said.

The two noticed a crowd ahead of them. Nodding, they both ran up to it. "Mou...I can't see anything Ken-kun." Konoka complained.

"It's a parade." Kenshin said. "Huh, I didn't think they were gonna have one today."

"I still can't see." Konoka said with a pout.

"Hang on, I'll go get something for you to stand on." Kenshin said backstepping for a couple of seconds.

A couple of minutes passed and Konoka looked right to left. "Where is he? The stands aren't that far away."

Suddenly she felt her legs spread apart and she was lifted up. "Awawawa!" Konoka said only to look down to see Kenshin smiling at her.

"Better?" Kenshin asked.

"Aah..." Konoka smiled back down at him with a blush. "Yes...I-I'm not too heavy am I?"

"Are you kidding? Compared to the workouts Shin has me do on a regular basis. You're light as a feather." Kenshin said, his smile turning into a grin.

"_**Someone's gotta keep your ass in shape." Ryuujin said rolling his eyes.**_

"_I'm sorry, does that imply that I can't on my own?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**With how goddamn busy you are? No." Ryuujin said. "Your amazing stamina is your only saving grace." **_

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Hm...isn't this some of the same stuff they ran yesterday?" Kenshin wondered aloud. "I recognize that huge animatronic dinosaur."

"I think some of it is." Konoka said. "Hey, isn't that Zazie-Chan?"

"Huh?" Kenshin said looking over at a team of acrobats parading on by. Sure enough Zazie was there, wearing a showy jester costume. He raised his hand and waved at her. Konoka did the same.

Zazie tilted her head curiously when she saw Kenshin. However she shook it off and waved back quickly as she went by. Kenshin lowered his arm and sighed. "Hm?" He heard a meow. "Kono-Chan, I just heard something behind us, mind if I turned around for a moment?"

"Sure Ken-kun, I don't mind." Konoka said.

Kenshin nodded and he turned around. Looking his spotted a black cat in a tree, with another tree next to it. "Aww, a cat's stuck in that tree." Konoka said. "Can we go get it down?"

"Sure." Kenshin said walking in between the two trees. Konoka started to reach for the cat. "Here kitty kitty." Kenshin said making a clicking noise with his tongue.

The cat jumped onto the other tree, still within Konoka's reach. "Hang on, I'll turn..." Before he could finish. Konoka had already shifted herself around. "..." Kenshin said nothing as he found himself staring right at her black panties.

"Here kitty...here..." Konoka said. She finally reached up and grabbed the cat. "There you go."

"...Um..." Kenshin said, his face flushing, taking in her scent.

"Eh? What is it...Ken-kun...?" Konoka said looking down, finally realizing the position she was in. "Ah..." Konoka's face went beet red as she stared. "...Uuu..."

The sound of the passing parade covered Konoka's cry of embarrassment. The cat she was holding jumped down and scurried off. "K-Ken-kun! H-Help me get down!"

"Aah...um...w-well.." Kenshin stammered.

"Ken-kun!" Konoka scolded.

"R-Right!" Kenshin said moving his shoulders back while his hands pushed on her shins, she landed softly in front of him.

"..." The two stared at each other, both just as embarrassed as the other. When finally Konoka started giggling. Kenshin started to chuckle as the embarrassment started to fade.

"Hahahaha...I...I guess that's karma finally getting to me for that prank I pulled on you and Secchan." Konoka said with a sweatdrop.

"Something." Kenshin said with an uneasy grin.

"Come on." Konoka said pulling on Kenshin's arm.

"Alright Alright." Kenshin said, laughing at Konoka's eagerness.

The two walked around the festival, playing more games at the stands, getting cotton candy, running around in the forest near the festival grounds. Kenshin even tried to teach her a few beginner stances in swordplay. "Mou...I can't seem to get it Ken-kun." Konoka pouted.

"Nobody ever gets it on the first try Kono-Chan." Kenshin said walking up behind her. "Relax." He said as he set his arms along hers, and bending his knees slightly. He moved his legs to nudge against Konoka's. "Like this." Kenshin said putting as he moved her legs into the proper alignment for the stance he was trying to teach her. He held her hands gently and raised both their arms over their heads before slashing downward. "That's how you do it."

He wasn't looking at Konoka's face, so he missed her seemingly mesmerized smile, at being in such close proximity with him. _"He's so close...I can feel his chest against my back...and his breath on my neck..." Konoka thought. _

"Now you try it." Kenshin said stepping back.

Konoka immediately lost the stance Kenshin put her in. "Ah...hehehe..." Konoka giggled. "Gomen Ken-kun...I don't think I can do it without your assistance."

Kenshin shook his head and smiled. "Well, when I leave, you could always ask Setsuna to help you."

"You think she would?" Konoka asked turning toward him.

"Well, give her the excuse that it will help you learn to defend yourself in case she's not there." Kenshin said.

"OK." Konoka said as she handed Kenshin his bokken back. At the same time their stomachs growled.

"Um...well, I guess it has been awhile since I ate anything." Kenshin said.

"It is almost dinner time." Konoka said. "...hey..." She said with a smile, stroking her arm shyly. "Do you wanna go back to the dorm room. I could cook something."

Kenshin glanced away. "Well...I, uh wouldn't wanna trouble you."

Konoka shook her head. "It wouldn't be a problem for me. After all, we are just going back in time after this, right?"

"Yeah. Well...OK Kono-Chan let's go." Kenshin said placing his hand on her shoulder. They appeared on the roof of the dorms.

Konoka led Kenshin to her room and cooked a meal for the both of them. They were sitting at the table eating when Kenshin spoke up. "So...I hear you taught Setsuna something."

"..." Konoka's face flushed. "Sh..She told you didn't she?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said glancing away with a blush of his own. "She...uh even used it on me too."

"E-Eh? !" Konoka squeaked. "Wh-When? !"

Kenshin decided to tease her a bit and wagged his finger. "Ah ah ah, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Mou." Konoka said with a pout. "If she really did that, I wanna know when."

"Ask her yourself." Kenshin said. "She'd die of embarrassment if she knew I told you even this much."

"Ok..." Konoka said in resignation. "I...uh only taught her what I remembered from when...we did it."

"R-Right." Kenshin said.

"You know..." Konoka said trying to change the subject. "Today...really reminded me of how things were when we were kids."

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "Me too."

"Things seemed so much simpler back then." Konoka said. "You would come over every now and again...we'd play until we couldn't anymore...and then you'd leave...then the last time you left...you didn't come back."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes, saying nothing.

"That is, until you showed up again four years later." Konoka said glancing down at the table. "I didn't know what to do...I was surprised you were there...scared for your safety...so many things ran through my head when I saw you, and how much you were hurt." Konoka said with tears in her eyes.

"Kono-Chan..." Kenshin said grabbing her hand. "If you hadn't found me when you did...I probably wouldn't be here right now. So in a way I owe you my life."

"..." Konoka shook her head. "I...don't want it, I just want you to promise me something."

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Please never get hurt like that again." Konoka said. "I...I never want to see you like that ever again."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "...I'm sorry, but...I don't think I can promise that."

"..Why?" Konoka said, the tears in her eyes threatening to pour out.

"Because I can't see into the future...I can't say for certain that it will never happen again...I think it's better to tell you that, then to make a promise I might not be able to keep." Kenshin said.

"I...I see." Konoka said bowing her head slightly.

"..." Kenshin got up and walked to her side. She looked up at him, getting to her feet as well. Kenshin put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down.

"...!" Konoka's eyes widened slightly as Kenshin kissed her. He pulled away for a moment, staring into her eyes. "...Ken...-kun..."

"Just for once, can we drop the pet names Konoka?" Kenshin asked.

"Mm..." Konoka nodded. "OK, Kenshin...just please...kiss me again."

"Yes." Kenshin said placing his lips back on top of hers.

"Mm...hah...Hmn..." Konoka moaned softly as her lips parted. Kenshin slid his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmph..." Kenshin moaned into her as Konoka pushed against his tongue, slipping hers past his lips and into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. She let out a soft whimper as she felt her erected nipples grazing his chest.

They separate again, this time for air. "...K...Ken-kun...how long have you been awake?" Konoka asked.

"I'm...not really all that sure." Kenshin said. "I took a short nap in the ferris wheel, running from the press my first time around, but that's it."

"So you've live the same day three times so far...maybe we shouldn't do this then." Konoka said glancing away. "Your heart is worse than before...and your body is no doubt fatigued from lack of rest."

"Yeah...you have a point, but...I'll be OK for one burst." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Konoka said, concern in her voice.

Kenshin chuckled. "Yeah."

Konoka smiled shyly. "Then...let's continue." She said pulling Kenshin back down into a searing kiss, her tongue easily pinning Kenshin's down as she explored his mouth. Her heart beat hard against her chest. _"I'm doing this again with Ken-kun...there's no time for any type of foreplay..." She thought. _She let out a gasp as she felt Kenshin's hands wandering below her waist groping her backside. _"Oh god...no wonder he's not focusing as much on the kiss...he's focused on where his hands are..." _

Kenshin thought about how he would have to explain this to Negi when he met up with her later. Then he thought about how he needed to talk to her about why she seems to be OK with him doing things like this. A different woman would have castrated him by now. However, these thoughts were drowned out as lust began to overpower his senses.

Konoka moaned into his mouth as Kenshin groped and kneaded her derriere. _"Mmn...don't stop...even after this..." _She forced Kenshin into her seat and straddled his waist. Breaking the kiss she smiled. "I didn't tell you to stop what you were just doing Kenshin..."

"S-Sorry." Kenshin said going back to what he was doing. Konoka in turn hugged Kenshin's head into her chest.

"Mn...Nn...Mmg...aah...Nn!" Konoka let out a quiet cry of pleasure as she felt one of Kenshin's fingers graze her nethers. "...Hahaha...two can play at that game, Kenshin..." Konoka said as she began to shift her pelvis back and forth against a bulge in Kenshin's pants.

"Nn..!" Kenshin grunted as he felt her stimulating him. He pulled his head out from her chest and took one of his hands, rolling her shirt up, exposing a black bra.

"Hmn!" Konoka yelped quietly as she felt Kenshin nibbling on one of her nipples through her bra while his hand rubbed her other breast. "Mmn! Aahn...Nng...N-no fair Kenshin...I can't do anything more to you...!"

Wordlessly, Kenshin moved his hand down and pulled down his pants slightly, exposing his cock to the cool air of the dormroom. His hand went back to what it was doing previously and Konoka glided her pelvis along the back of his hardened member. He felt the ridges of her fleshy fissure moving along his shaft as her panties began to get wet, slickening with her womanly secretions. "Mmn...nng...hah..." Kenshin started to pant out of lust as he began to slowly rock his hips himself.

"Mmg!" Konoka bit her lip restraining a loud moan as she felt the head of his manhood poke her clit roughly. _"Oh god...it's just us rubbing each other and I'm already starting to lose my mind." Konoka thought. "This feels even better than the first time we did it!" _

Kenshin moved his right hand off her posterior and moved it to her breast as he leaned his head in to the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling on it as softly as he could, teasing her even more.

Konoka's hands moved to the back of Kenshin's head, remembering what she was told about Neko youkai and their ears, not that she cared at this moment. She reached up and gently began rubbing both his ears

"Mmph!" Kenshin moaned loudly, his body beginning to writhe in pleasure and lust. Finally Konoka had enough of all the teasing and pulled away, reaching down and pulling her panties to the side. Raising her hips up she brought herself down onto his head.

Smiling she said. "Here we go..." With that she took the head of Kenshin's cock in, slowly working him in, inch by inch.

"Nngh..." Kenshin grunted as he felt her constricting around him already. He began panting as her warm, moist folds rubbed past his shaft.

Konoka kissed him again as she continued to lower herself onto him. Finally when her pussy could take no more, she rose herself back up. "Mmph...Nn...Mm...Mm...aahh..." She said as she slowly worked her hips up and down his cock, using his shoulders for balance.

Kenshin, not wanting to ruin the moment for her by moving himself so soon after insertion, used his hands to get her off, rolling up her bra and playing with her bare breasts.

"Hah...Mmn...Ah...mmn! Hah...Mm!" Konoka moaned as she felt his hands on her chest, coupled with the feeling of him inside her.

The sounds of lips smacking, soft moaning from both parties and the lewd wet sound of Kenshin's penis entering and exiting Konoka's pussy filled the room. Konoka finally broke the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. "Move..."

"Are you sure you want me to? You seemed like you were enjoying yourself." Kenshin said.

"Hai...I...I'm gonna go crazy if you aren't doing something, and holding onto me." Konoka said.

"Alright." Kenshin said wrapping his arms around her lithe frame and thrust into her.

A jolt of pure pleasure ripped up his childhood friend's spine as he did, as she cried out. "Aahn! Mmn! Fuah! Mmg!" She started meeting his thrusts. "Faster...!"

"Yes." Kenshin said complying with her wish. He had no choice really, the need for release had already taken him over.

"Hah! Aah! Mmn! Ah! Ah! Mm! Mm!" Konoka moaned loudly as she got closer and closer to her own release.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened as Konoka's legs wrapped around the chair, all but locking him in. "K-Konoka! I..I'm gonna...!"

"I-I know!" Konoka cried out between gasps. "I want you to, don't hold back!"

"H-Hai!" Kenshin said as his childhood friend rode him, fast and hard.

Suddenly her back arched forward and she let out a euphoric scream. "A-Aaaaaaahhhh! !"

"Gghh! No more!" Kenshin said as he let himself go inside of her.

"Aah...hah...hah...hah...hah..." Konoka fell against him, her body losing energy. "Wow...that...that was so good..."

"I...I know...that was a hard orgasm." Kenshin said with a pant of his own.

"Hehehehe." Konoka giggled. "It was a passionate act of love..."

"...Yeah.." Kenshin said.

"Well...I told myself after the last time I wouldn't ask you to do this again, but here we are..." Konoka said. "How am I gonna explain this to Negi-Chan?"

"I'll tell her." Kenshin said. "Although, she's been really lenient with this sort of thing. I wonder why."

"Maybe because it's you." Konoka said.

Konoka got up and the two got dressed. "But why? A different woman would have beaten me to death by now." Kenshin said.

"Maybe you should ask her before you leave." Konoka said with a smile.

"I'm going to." Kenshin said. "It just seems strange that she lets me get away with this. I at least want to know why."

(break)

_An hour later_

Kenshin turned finding Konoka approaching him. "Got your outfit washed?"

"Hai." Konoka said with a smile.

"Alright then. Away we go!" Kenshin said as he activated the Cassiopeia, sending them back in time.

Konoka checked her watch. "Alright, with a half hour to spare, let's go Ken-kun."

"Actually, I've got something else I need to do before I head to Library Island with Negi." Kenshin said. "That isn't for another hour or so, I'm going to the resort to get some sleep."

"Oh, OK." Konoka said. "I'll see you there." She said as Kenshin took off.

"Alright!" Kenshin said back to her.

He arrived at the resort. Evangeline was there on the couch. "After the tournament?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Evangeline said. "Trip number?"

"Four." Kenshin said. "I got something I need to take care of before I close the book on this day. However I need to sleep first, can I use the resort."

"Hah..." Evangeline sighed. "Go ahead."

"By the way, I got another chance to look at the mannequin, and while you will be able to leave soon, it still won't be for another couple of months." Kenshin said.

"I see." Evangeline said. "Well, off you go."

"Right." Kenshin said walking down the stairs to the resort.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Well, that's that.

Ryuushin: You wrote a quickie lemon? I didn't know you had it in you.

Draconis: Pfft...whatever.

Kenshin: So you decided to postpone the date with Atsuki?

Draconis: Yeah, I'll get to it later in the story.

Anyway next time, the Library Island expedition and the date with Iris Rose.

Kenshin: When do you think you'll be getting back to your other story?

Draconis: I wanna get to the end of the second festival day before I go back to A Retold Tale.

Draconis678 out.


	62. Sister of a God?

Draconis: Like I said, I'm going to get to the end of Day Two before I go back to A Retold tale.

Kenshin: Why?

Draconis: Well, I kinda want to advance this story before I continue there.

Kenshin: Fair enough.

Draconis: By the way, why do these things almost always seem to be me and you talking.

Kenshin: (shrugs) Everyone's busy.

Draconis: With what?

Kenshin: Well Yukari's busy reading up on new illusions. Miyuki is off with Kono-Chan and Asuna somewhere, and Mom's tending to a garden she started last month.

Draconis: I see.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 62

Sister of a God?

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin strolled through Mahora for what he hoped was the final repeat of the day. Finally well rested he walked at a relaxed pace. Something finally came to mind. "Wait...what am I gonna do for spending time with Iris?" He said rubbing his chin. "Jeez I'm already running out of ideas and I have another arrangement set up with Ryomen tomorrow?" He sighed. "Well, hopefully we'll both think of something."

Another thing came to mind that made him facepalm. "Dammit, I never asked Iris where exactly she'd be at when we set this up. Luckily I have this." He said pulling out his Rikudou communicator. He had cleared out the names of the dead agents of Rikudou from his directory, putting them in a separate folder, marked 'Fallen Guardians' the only two in the directory were Yukari and Iris. Selecting the latter Kenshin brought the earpiece to his ear.

"Hello? Who is this and how did you get on this line?" He heard Iris say

"Relax Iris it's me." Kenshin said.

"Oh, well...sorry it's just old habits die hard, what with us both being agents of Rikudou." Iris said.

"I hear ya there." Kenshin said. "Say, Iris where are you?"

"Where am I?" Iris asked. She looked around at her surroundings. "Um...I'm near the school building with a bunch of people standing in line."

"Sounds like the main academy building. Alright I'll be there in a bit." Kenshin said.

"Eh? ! You mean you're looking for me? !" Iris said as he hung up and started flashing across rooftops. He appeared behind her with a grin.

"The answer is yes." Kenshin said.

Iris jumped in fright, turning around and conking Kenshin on the head. "Baka! Don't scare me like that!"

"What? You're leader of Hellas' Tracker Division, I shouldn't have been able to sneak up on you." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

Iris glared comically at him. "Asshole."

"Hahahaha." Kenshin laughed.

"Mmmrrnn..." Iris growled softly. "Hah..." She sighed and straightened her posture. "So what are you up to?"

"We agreed to spend time together today, remember?" Kenshin asked.

"...E-Eh? !" Iris blanched with a blush.

"What?" Kenshin said tilting his head curiously.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing." Iris said sighing to calm herself down.

Kenshin nodded and conceded the point. He took the opportunity to give her a once over. She was wearing the same outfit she had been when she arrived in Mahora, except she was wearing cargo pants instead of a skirt and a pair of sneakers. He snickered.

"What?" Iris asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, it's just...you look kinda tomboyish." Kenshin said.

Iris smacked him on the right side of his back with a small grin. "Is that supposed to be a problem?"

"Not at all." Kenshin said with a smile

"_You know this must be nice for you Shin-baka. Getting to see her after all this time." Salamander said to Ryuujin. _

"_**I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just Ryuujin now." Ryuujin said with a glare. **_

"_Oh Shin...have you fallen so far into your pit of misery that you let the Spirit of Ryuujin do everything for you aside from training Kenshin?" Salamander muttered to herself as the Dragon God turned away. _

"_**What was that? !" Ryuujin shouts. **_

"_Shaddap, I wanna talk to the guy you're taking residence in, Dragon God Spirit of the Seven Sins." Salamander said._

"_**..." Ryuujin said nothing.**_

"_Nothing to say Shin-baka?" Salamander asked. _

"_**Y'know it's funny how you call him an idiot, yet you know why he's turned a blind eye to everything else that used to be important to him." Ryuujin said. "Not that I care, if the miserable bastard wants to give me full control I say let him." **_

"_Ah hah, so you're the reason his friendship with Kenshin went sour." Salamander said. _

"_**That's right, I hate everyone. But that little spark of rage when Kenshin tried to get chummy with him again was from him. He thinks Kenshin should just butt the hell out and leave his matters alone." Ryuujin said. **_

"_Right..." Salamander said with an eyeroll. "So you're helping him search for his sister because...?" _

"_**Part of the reason he got his aspect in the Sins of the Dragon God." Ryuujin said. "I've got no choice, but to help him with that."**_

"_Whatever." Salamander said. _

While this conversation was happening Kenshin and Iris were walking around the festival grounds. "So is there anything you have planned?" Iris asked.

"Um...well I was actually hoping we could both think of something." Kenshin said.

"Mm? Y'know Kenshin sometimes women like it when the guy has already planned something." Iris said.

"Yeah, but alone I really couldn't think of something." Kenshin said. He quietly explained his situation to her after he finished this sentence.

"Ah? Y-You mean you have the ability to go back in time?" Iris whispered with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Only for about half a day or so, but yeah, in the past two days I think I've just about covered the festival entirely." Kenshin said.

Iris glowered at him and smacked him on the back again. "Next time don't make me last in line."

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Sorry."

Her expression lightened. "It's Ok...I guess." Iris said. "I'm sure we'll find something."

Kenshin nodded with a smile. "Hey Iris?"

"Hm?" Iris replied.

"How were you able to use my charms?" Kenshin asked.

"Didn't you ask already?" Iris asked.

"Well yeah, but I don't get how you were able to overload the magic already inside them." Kenshin said.

"Oh." Iris said. "Well, it wasn't that hard, you don't put a lot in there to begin with."

"But still not even Yukari was able to pull something like that off." Kenshin said. "I design them specifically so only I can use them. There are such cases like I give people permission to, but..."

Iris smirked mockingly at him. "Feeling threatened by little ol' me Kenshin?"

"Yeah right." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"Hahahaha." Iris laughed. The two passed by a large building. "Eh?" Iris looked up at the banner. "Hey Kenshin? What the hell's laser tag?"

"Hm?" Kenshin stopped and looked up at the banner. "Oh, it's a game. You put on gear that captures a signal fired from a gun. Depending on the game is set up you lose a life or are eliminated outright."

"I see." Iris said. "So it's like some kind of war game?"

"Something like that, sometimes it's a free for all setup." Kenshin said.

"Let's do this then." Iris said.

"You sure? Could be a lot of moving around in this thing, and with the way you were feeling a few days ago..." Kenshin was cut off by Iris laughing.

"I find it funny that the guy with the arrhythmic heart is telling me to take it easy." Iris said.

A tick mark appeared on Kenshin's forehead as he started muttering. "I'll show you, I could still kick your ass in a stamina contest."

"What?" Iris said.

"Nothing." Kenshin said.

"_**Wh-Ch! Wh-Ch!" Ryuujin said swinging his arm back and forth. **_

"_Oh fuck you!" Kenshin thought._

"_**Neh heh heh." Ryuujin snickered.**_

Kenshin and Iris walked into the building and got suited up. It turned out that they were playing a free for all against several others. Kenshin glanced down at his sensor, then his gun. _"Camo?" _He thought entering the arena. _"Ah...so it's a jungle setup._"

He took off into the area, hiding in the fake foliage. He saw someone coming and stood perfectly still. He saw an escape route in front of him as the person walk to his left. Once the person was a good ten meters away he took aim from the hip and fired. The person's sensor went off and he heard them cry out in frustration as he took off down the hallway. _"Two lives huh?" Kenshin thought._

Iris meanwhile tracked someone down. She fired and dove into the brush as the person she was tracking turned around. "Oh what the hell? !" The other girl said. "I get shot and the person who did it is nowhere to be found? What a rip...off? !" She exclaimed as Iris shot her again and stepped out.

"You're out." Iris said with a grin.

"Awww..." She said.

"Your sensor is colored in jungle camo and there's enough brush along the walls to hide yourself with. Try using it next time." Iris said with a semi comforting smile on her face.

"G-Good point." She said sweat dropping.

Iris took off, leaving the girl alone. Kenshin meanwhile circled around and eliminated the guy he shot earlier. Hanging upside down on the brush he saw another guy with only one life left. _"Should I be a dick here?" Kenshin thought._

"_I don't see why not." Yama said. "He's clearly not paying attention." _

"_True..." Kenshin said taking aim. _He fired and eliminated that guy, but his sensor also went off. _"Crap!" He dropped off the brush and took off, hiding himself. _

Iris pulled back her gun. _"Was that Kenshin?" She thought. _

Kenshin looked around the corner as his sensor's 'invincibility' frames wore off. _"Someone got the drop on me, I'd bet anything that it was Iris." _A putrid scent hit his nose and without looking, fired behind him. A sensor went off and Kenshin turned around finding that he just eliminated a skinny male with black hair. "How did you know I was there?" He asked.

"You smell horrible." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "How was I not supposed to know?" "Add into that, I was just looking down the corner." "Before you come back, go take a shower."

"R-Right." He said. "I've been out all day and haven't had the chance to go back to my hotel room."

Kenshin heard a few more sensors going off and took off past the stench and found a familiar figure walking toward him. He allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. _"Payback time..." He thought taking aim and firing at the person. _

Iris' sensor went off and she hid herself _"No doubt that was Kenshin just now." _She moved cautiously as she knew Kenshin was the only person left in the game.

Kenshin was doing the same, but he knew he wasn't as great at stealth as Iris was at tracking him. He had to hope he ran into her in a long corridor."

However, when he turned the next corridor a gun was placed against his sensor. "Heya." Iris said with a grin.

"Aw...crap." Kenshin said as he was eliminated.

"Hehehehehehe." Iris giggled at him.

(break)

_A few hours later. _

Kenshin and Iris played a few more games, with Iris beating him every single time, until they played a team game, easily leading their team to victory. Kenshin shook his head. "Well...you're the Tracker Division Commander for a reason."

"You know it." Iris said with a wide grin.

"Well...let's go get something to eat. My treat." Kenshin said.

"Well yeah, I don't have any Japan money." Iris said rolling her eyes.

However...before they could get very far, Iris felt faint and fell forward. "Whoa!" Kenshin said catching her in his arms.

"Ah..." Iris said.

"Hey, Iris are you OK?" Kenshin asked.

"...Y-Yeah...I...I guess I'm just tired." Iris said with a weak smile.

Kenshin placed his hand on her head. "Tired my ass, you're burning up."

"I...I'm fine..." Iris said picking herself up. "Come on...let's go..."

Kenshin watched Iris walk ahead. "..." She fell backward, Kenshin catching her again. She was unconscious. "..." He sensed her over. _"Seems she's exhausted and running a fever. I need to get her to the medical wing." _He scooped her up in his arms and jumped onto the roofs, not really caring at this point who saw him. He made quick time toward the medical wing set up for the festival. He met Shizuna there.

"Kenshin-Sensei?" Shizuna said. "What's going on?"

"I need a bed. I was out with her and she passed out, she's running a mild fever too." Kenshin said.

"Oh my." Shizuna said, concern in her voice. "Follow me."

Kenshin nodded and followed Shizuna to an empty room of the building. "Now, I think she just needs bedrest, she might have just overexerted herself."

"She said she used to be sickly as a child, so that might have something to do with this." Kenshin said.

"Possible." Shizuna nodded. "Alright. If that is all, I'll leave you here. Come to the front desk if you need anything OK?" She finished with a comforting smile.

"OK, Thank you Shizuna." Kenshin said.

Shizuna nodded again and left the room. Kenshin sat down in a chair next to Iris' bed as she slept. "...What's up with you?" He said to himself. "...Maybe I should...Shin's bitching be damned."

It was sunset when Iris woke up. "Uuhhn? Where am I? A hospital? An infirmary?"

The door opened and Kenshin walked in. "Oh? You're awake." Kenshin said with a smile. He placed a bag on the table. "I went out and got something to eat for us. You hungry?"

"Um..." Her stomach growled before she could say anything more.

"Heh heh heh." Kenshin chuckled. He placed a tray of tempura, pan roasted chicken, rice and veggies in front of her. She looked over and saw he had the same.

"You..didn't have to bring me here you know." Iris said.

"Yeah, I did." Kenshin said. "I forgot where your hotel was and you were running a fever."

"I was?" Iris asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Hang on, let me check you still are." He leaned in, pressing his forehead against Iris', making her blush a vibrant red. "Hm...Nope, you're better now, I guess Shizuna was right, all you needed was to rest." He said pulling away with a smile on his face.

"I...I see." Iris said looking down at her food, taking a few nibbles here and there. _"I'm in a room all alone with the guy I may or may not be crushing on...oh god why won't my heart stop pounding? !" _

"You alright? You've barely touched your food." Kenshin asked.

"Huh? Oh...um y-yeah." Iris said taking bigger bites of her food.

"OK..." Kenshin said eating his food, keeping an eye on her. Something that irked her.

"What?" Iris said with an annoyed glare.

"Does that sort of thing happen to you often?" Kenshin asked.

"What?" Iris asked.

"Getting sick like that from overexertion." Kenshin clarifies.

"..." Iris said nothing at first. "Honestly...yeah it does. I probably would have unseated that bastard Sanderson sooner if not for this blasted body." Iris said glaring down at herself.

"Why is that?" Kenshin asked.

"Because, I had already excelled in everything required to become a leader in the Nine Divisions, specializing in Tracking, but because I exhaust easily, Daiken-Sama told me that I wasn't cut out for the leadership position, it is after all a very taxing job both on the mind and body."

"I hear that." Kenshin said. "Rikudou was the same way."

"Yes." Iris said. "Granted I had been in Hellas for years, familiarized myself with it's structure and how they do things."

"?" Kenshin tilted his head to the side. "..Say Iris?"

"What?" Iris asked.

"Are you a demon?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Iris glanced at him. "When did you figure it out?"

"Well...I can sense youki inside you." Kenshin said.

"Ah, of course." Iris said. "Yes, I am a youkai just like you."

"I see." Kenshin said, nodding.

"I didn't keep it a secret, you just never brought it up." Iris said looking over at him.

"It's fine." Kenshin said shaking his head.

"...Back in the day...my brother always took care of me." Iris said.

"_...If I'm going to get an answer to this, I should ask while we're on the subject." Kenshin thought._

"_**Kenshin, don't." Ryuujin said. **_

"_Is this Ryuujin, or you telling me this Shin?" Kenshin thought. "Like it or not, I'm asking." _

"_**Grrh!" Ryuujin growled.**_

"_Snarl all you want Shin, you don't scare me." Kenshin thought._

"_**Heh...this kid has guts." Ryuujin said with a smirk. **_

"_**Whose side are you on?" Shin Tatsu asked with a glare. **_

"_**No one's." Ryuujin answered simply.**_

"I had been really sick ever since I was young. Later on I found out that my brother's massive reserves of youki had been intermingling with my own. Causing them to grow at an alarming rate." Iris said. "Our parents were killed when we were young, all we had was each other."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kenshin said.

"Hahahaha." Iris laughed softly. "It's Ok, I'm over it already."

"When I found out about the youki problem that was making me sick. I snapped on my brother." Iris said narrowing her eyes in solemn regret. "I said some awful things...and told him I didn't consider him to be my brother anymore..."

"..." Kenshin stared at her.

"I didn't truly mean those things, I only said them out of hurt and in turn hurt one of the only people who cared about me." Iris said. "As well as myself...a week later I apologized profusely to him and told him how much he meant to me."

"Why don't you train with your youki and maybe the exhaustion will fade away, and you won't get sick anymore." Kenshin said.

Iris smiled sadly and shook her head. "I won't...I was never able to truly make it up to him...until I do...I can't find it in my heart to use the gift he gave me." Tears welled up in her eyes. "But..."

"What?" Kenshin said leaning in. Without warning Iris latched onto him.

"I...(hic)..I can't...(sob)...I can't even remember anything about him!" Iris cried out.

"..." Kenshin wrapped his arms around her. "What is it? Amnesia?"

"I...I don't know." Iris whimpered. "I forgot everything about him all those years ago when I first came to Mundus Magicus." "I still remember the things he did for me and that he existed, but it's like his identity was wiped from my memory."

"..." Kenshin stroked her back soothingly. "I see...that's rough..."

"_**..." Shin Tatsu said nothing, staring at this scene in rapt attention. **_

Soon Iris pulled herself away from him. "...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have imposed on you like that...I.."

"Don't." Kenshin said. "It's OK...it's still a touchy memory for you."

Iris nodded. "Yes..."

"But...can I ask something?" Kenshin asked.

"What is it?" Iris asked looking over at him.

"Your brother's name, do you recall that?" Kenshin asked.

"...No..." Iris said with a sad shake of the head.

"Then I'm going to guess it, and if you remember anything, tell me." Kenshin said.

"OK." Iris nodded.

"Was his name...Shin Tatsu?" Kenshin asked.

"Shin...Tatsu?" Iris said narrowing her eyes curiously. "You've brought up that name before...but...I...Hnn!" Her face scrunched up in pain. "Aah...my head hurts...!"

"..." Kenshin reached in, rubbing her head softly. _"Hmm...wait...what is that on her forehead?" _Kenshin thought seeing a faint glow on her forehead.

"_Is that a seal?" Arika said. "Kenshin, aren't you an expert on this sort of thing." _

"_Yeah." Kenshin said unsealing his book on seals. "I've definitely seen it before." _

"_**...Could it be...?" Shin Tatsu muttered to himself.**_

"S-Sorry...nothing really came to mind." Iris said. "My head just started hurting."

"I see, sorry for wasting your time." Kenshin said flipping through his book.

"What's that?" Iris said, a curious look on her face.

"Oh this? I was planning on trying to improve one of my charms, so I'm flipping through this book to glean some ideas." Kenshin said with a smile.

"Oh, I see." Iris said sitting back on her bed.. "You're probably going to want quiet for that, so I'll finish my meal while you do that."

"I'm just going to be thumbing through it, I'll go more in depth later." Kenshin said keeping his eyes on his book.

"OK." Iris said with a small smile.

Kenshin smiled back and turned page after page. _"Hmm...here it is." He thought finding the seal in question. It was a square with the characters for broken memory inside it. "The Aggressive Forgetfulness Seal." Kenshin thought. "Those targeted by this seal forget a memory, thing, place or even a person of the caster's choosing. Anything to do with the person still remains, but the person's identity is effectively blanked from the victim's memory." "It is the Aggressive Forgetfulness seal, as the victim becomes belligerent and violent when someone attempts to work the seal off. Ways to take the seal off are to incapacitate the victim for the time needed or to practice removing it, until you can remove it completely in one fell swoop." _

"_Greeettt." Arika thought. "The seal is nearly impossible to remove." _

"_Nearly not totally." Kenshin thought. "I'm out of practice with this one, but I can remove it after I knock the rust off." _

"_**You've broken it before?" Ryuujin asked. **_

"_Quite a few times actually, it's quite a popular seal used in the underworld of Mundus Magicus." Kenshin thought. "You hit the target with it, make them forget something common, a seal newbie tries to remove it and the victim goes on a spree of violence." _

"_Really?" Arika said in relative disinterest. "And the headache?" _

"_If I said any other name, it wouldn't have happened. Observe." Kenshin thought._

"Hm?" Iris said curiously with food still in her mouth. "Yhou whaana trhy ahgain?" She swallowed the food. "Well, go ahead."

"Was his name...Shirota?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Iris narrowed her eyes in disinterest. "I know he's dead Kenshin, but we weren't related I know that much."

"Ah, my mistake." Kenshin said closing his book. "Mind if I try a couple of others?"

"Sure, why not?" Iris said with a shrug.

"Takamichi." Kenshin said.

"No." Iris said flatly. "I'd remember being the sister to a celebrity."

"Serizawa?" Kenshin suggested.

"Isn't that the name of the guy you were paling around with yesterday?" Iris asked.

"Luka?" Kenshin said.

"Who is that?" Iris asked with a questioning gaze.

"Alright, I give up." Kenshin said.

"Alright, cause I'm done with my food." Iris said pushing the table away.

"_See what I mean?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**..." Shin Tatsu says nothing. **_

Iris and Kenshin leave the medical wing and walk across Mahora. They stopped in front of Iris' hotel. "Well, I guess our outing is done." Kenshin said.

"Date." Iris corrected with a smile.

"You considered this as a date?" Kenshin asked.

"I did." Iris said. "Didn't you?" She asked with a concerned look.

"Well...I did, but with how shy you were acting since you got here I didn't wanna bring it up as one." Kenshin said.

Iris smacked him on the back, laughing at him as she did. "Don't worry about that, I had a great time today Kenshin."

"I did too." Kenshin said with a grin. "Even if it meant getting beaten as badly as I did in that laser tag game."

"Hahaha." Iris laughed again. "Well...I guess there's only one thing left to do."

"..." Kenshin watched as Iris stepped in front of him, looking up and closing her eyes.

"You take initiative this time." Iris said.

"Right..." Kenshin said holding her shoulders gently, leaning down and kissing her lips.

"Mm..." Iris moaned softly as her cheeks flushed, her heart pounding in her chest.

The next moment the kiss ended and the two stared at each other. "...Hah..haha...hahahaha..." They both laughed and smiled at each other. "Have a good night Kenshin."

"You too Iris." Kenshin said. "I'll see you later."

Iris nodded and went up to her hotel room. She flopped down on the bed, sighing happily. "That felt so amazing...oh Kenshin...I think...I think I might actually be falling for you..." She said to herself.

Meanwhile Kenshin found an inconspicuous place to travel back in time from when a pulse went of in his mind. _"Yo?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**What good's doing this going to do stupid? !" Ryuujin said. **_

"_**Shut the hell up! I want control back right now!" Shin Tatsu shouts. **_

"_**Ugh! Fine! Only because this has something to do with your aspect!" Ryuujin said. **_

Kenshin watched as a figure walked out of his body. "Are you Ryuujin...or...?"

"It's Shin Tatsu, Kenshin." Shin Tatsu said.

"Oh? What brings you out here?" Kenshin asked.

"...I...I..uh...I just wanna apologize for how much of a jackass I've been lately." Shin Tatsu said looking up at the sky.

Kenshin crossed his arms, grinning cheekily. "You're not good with apologies are you?"

Shin Tatsu glared at Kenshin. "Don't push it."

"Hahaha." Kenshin laughed. "I'll take it...so...Iris is your sister huh?"

"...Yeah." Shin Tatsu said. "I've...been searching for her ever since I became Ryuujin...no..before that actually."

"What happened?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Shin Tatsu sighed. "Before I became Ryuujin, I was the Fifteenth Demon King. I ruled as well as I could alongside my wife the queen." "I also managed to make time for my sister, and adopted brother so I wouldn't grow apart from them."

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"Well...one day I walked into my sister's room and found it to be in a bloody mess...like a murder just took place. She was nowhere to be found. There was no body, so I held hope that she was still alive. Days before...I had gotten the request to become Ryuujin, from Kami. I was originally going to shoot her down as members of the council the most outspoken being the leader of the Kitsune clan advised me to do so. But when Iris disappeared...I relented, wanting the chance to search for her." Shin Tatsu said.

"I see...but still...who has a dull enough axe to grind with you to seal her memory of you?" Kenshin said stroking his chin in thought.

"Who knows." Shin Tatsu said closing his eyes. "In any case...you found her for me, so...I guess I owe you one."

"Hahaha." Kenshin laughed. "Don't sweat it, remember I spent a measurable amount of time searching for my family."

At this, Shin Tatsu let out a quiet chuckle. "Yeah."

"And don't worry about the seal, I'll break it as soon as I can." Kenshin said.

"Don't rush yourself...just knowing she's OK...is a relief of it's own." Shin Tatsu said looking up at the sky.

"It's no rush." Kenshin said shaking his head. "It's not like I'm going to be busy for much longer."

"I guess." Shin Tatsu shrugged.

"Say, you want me to summon Ryomen, you two could catch up in the meantime." Kenshin said.

"Hahaha, not right now." "Knowing her, around this time she's probably taking a bath or a shower." Shin Tatsu said.

"Oh...Oh!" Kenshin said. "Yeah...wouldn't want to do that again." He said with a laugh.

"Alright, better get back inside before the old man yells at me." Shin Tatsu said walking back inside Kenshin's body.

Kenshin looked up at the sky smiling. "Heh, it was nice talking with you again on calmer terms."

"_**Don't think this means I'm gonna take it easy on you when it comes time for your duel with me." Shin Tatsu said. **_

"_Hahaha...wouldn't expect it from ya." Kenshin thought. "You always were a hardass." _

"_**..." Ryuujin glared at the two, more at Shin Tatsu. He reassumed control and scowled.**_**_"If this keeps up...I'm going to lose control." He thought. "Permanently..." _**

(break)

_Back in Time._

Kenshin walked alongside Negi, he explained what he had done. "So that's all?" Negi said.

"Yeah...can I ask you something?" Kenshin asked.

"What is it?" Negi asked, a curious look on her face.

"Why is it you're so lenient?" Kenshin asked. "I mean...if you were anyone else...I'd have been castrated by now...and I need more than what you've already told me."

"Hm..." Negi said. "Can I tell before you leave?"

"Sure...if you want." Kenshin said.

"OK." Negi said with a smile, grabbing Kenshin's arm. "Hah...I finally got some alone time with you again."

"..." Kenshin smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "As much fun as I had, it's relaxing for me to spend some time alone with you."

"So Iris-San is Shin Tatsu-San's sister?" Negi asked. "She's the sister to a god?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a nod. "She's way older than she looks." He looked around. "Whew..."

"Hehehehe." Negi giggled at him. "She's the kind of person who'd feel insulted by that?"

"Who knows. I just don't wanna take the chance." Kenshin said with a slightly fearful look.

"Hehehe." Negi giggled.

Kenshin shook his head as the two came up to Library Island. "Hm...somewhat deserted around here." Kenshin said.

"There's Haruna-San." Negi pointed out. "And Yue-San and Nodoka-San."

"Hey!" Kenshin called out. "Are we late?"

Haruna turned around. "Oh, Negi-Chan, Kenshin-kun!" Haruna skipped up to them. "Kenshin-kun could you stand still for a moment?"

"Um...sure?" Kenshin said with a confused look, shared by Negi.

"Itadakimasu." Haruna said closing her eyes and clapping her hands together.

"Hah?" Kenshin said arching his brow.

"Excuse me." Haruna said. With little more warning that that. Haruna gripped Kenshin's head and kissed his roughly.

"Mmn? !" Kenshin could only stare in shock and wave his arms around.

"Ah? !" Negi said.

Haruna pulled away and looked around. "Aw the card's not coming out." She said in disappointment.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what the hell was that all about? !" Negi exclaimed.

"You have to kiss her for that not me!" Kenshin shouts firing a coin at Haruna's forehead.

"Ow." Haruna said. "What a thing for me to do, blinded by greed and losing myself in a daze."

"_**Hah!" Ryuujin laughed. **_

"Oh don't give me that!" Yue said with a glare.

"You didn't lose yourself in anything!" Nodoka reprimanded.

"Whatever, in any case I want that artifact Negi-Chan!" Haruna said pointing at Negi.

"Ugh..." Negi sighed in frustration. "Why me..." She muttered.

"Sorry, I had no choice." Yue said. "She wouldn't shut up until I told her."

Ignoring the glare Haruna was sending in Yue's direction Negi waved her off. "It's seriously getting to where I'm thinking about just telling the class and then telling them to keep quiet about it." She said pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Is it really that annoying?" Haruna asked.

"Considering something bad happens to me if people find out you know? Yes." Negi said. "So seriously, keep your mouth shut about it."

"Alright, just let me in on whatever it is you're doing." Haruna said with a grin.

"Why?" Negi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because it looks fun!" Haruna said.

"Translation: She just wants an artifact." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"I see that." Negi said rolling her eyes.

"Nehahaha, you're just like that Asakura girl, we both have similar mindsets."

"Who goes there? !" Haruna said turning around. She found Chamo smoking a cigarette.

"Chamo, can we please not do this right now?" Kenshin said as Haruna gushed over the ermine.

"But why? We can get this out of the way now if she wants." Chamo said.

"Because you just want to make money, the expedition is starting and if I see you trying to draw a circle without permission I'll grab you and stuff you in Yukari's top dresser drawer." Kenshin said. "You remember what happened last time she caught you scurrying around in there?"

Chamo gulped. "I'll be good."

"Besides if people do provisional contracts with me so readily they might be dragged into danger." Negi said with a sigh.

"Well Negi truth be told, just knowing about you already puts them in some amount of danger." Kenshin said. "Now that you mention it, Yue, didn't you do one with Negi already?"

"Ah? !" Yue gaped with a blush. "U-Uhm..."

"Yeah! Yueechi should do one too." Chamo said.

"K-Kenshin-Sensei! Chamo-San what are you talking about? !" Yue said.

"Actually I think it's a good idea." Nodoka said. "I wonder what kind of artifact it would be?"

"Hmm?" Haruna said seeing the way Yue glanced at Kenshin after Nodoka spoke.

"A-Anyway, I won't do it." Yue said.

"Ok. Let's get a move on before we're left behind." Kenshin said.

The group began to walk. "Over here we have the Northern Great Precipice." Nodoka pointed out.

Negi looked down. "How far to the bottom?"

Kenshin grinned. "I could jump down and find out."

"Don't do that!" Negi reprimanded, smacking Kenshin over the head.

"Hahahaha." Kenshin laughed.

"What's going on here? Are they already in a relationship?" Haruna asked, hanging in the back with Yue, Konoka and Chamo, observing the three.

"Well Nodoka did kiss them both after their date." Konoka said.

"Oh ho?" Haruna said.

"Wasn't everyone watching from the shadows?" Yue asked.

"No, this is news to me." Haruna said.

"She's being too lighthearted with them. She should be trying her best here." Haruna said.

"I think she is, but I don't think she gets jealous." Yue said. "Kind of like Negi-Sensei."

"Yeah, I think Nodoka-Chan and Negi-Chan are kind of the same, they don't really get jealous at all." Konoka said. "Negi-Chan may get really annoyed sometimes, but nothing more."

"So I think we should leave things as they are." Yue said.

"..." Haruna grabbed Yue's shoulder. "Could you come with me for a moment?"

"Um...sure?" Yue said.

Haruna led Yue, Chamo and Konoka away from the group, under one of the trees in the huge library. "What's this all about?"

"I just wanted to ask you if it was OK for us to keep supporting Nodoka to get together with those two." Haruna said pushing up her glasses. "I'll admit I'm attracted to Kenshin-Sensei, but I haven't made a move myself because of Nodoka."

"What are you talking about of course it's OK." Yue said keeping a straight face.

"Really? Is that what you think?" Haruna said.

Meanwhile Kenshin Negi and Nodoka turned around, realizing they were alone. "Huh. They broke off. I'll go find them." Kenshin said walking away.

"No no, Kenshin-Sensei it's alright I can go." Nodoka said. "You must be tired after all you've done today."

Kenshin stopped and shrugged. "Well, if you really don't mind."

Nodoka nodded with a smile and walked off. "Oh! Speaking of today, I forgot to hand this back to you." Kenshin said handing Negi her Cassiopeia.

"Thanks." Negi said taking it back.

"Now...when I kissed Kenshin-kun earlier, were you jealous?" Haruna asked Yue.

"!" Yue stared at her back, wide eyed before saying. "N-no! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Your reaction was nearly a second too slow Yueecchi." Haruna said with a shrug. "If my theory wasn't spot on, You'd have tsukkomi'd me immediately."

"Wh-Wha..." Yue said a heavy quiver running through her body.

"Don't try to deny it." Haruna said turning to her with a smile. "I've thought of it before...you're attracted to Kenshin-kun as well aren't you?" "Does this also mean you are also attracted to Negi-Chan as well?"

Yue bowed her head with tears in her eyes. "No...th-that's..." The hat she was wearing fell to the floor, however, no one was aware of the secret audience the group had, in the form of one Miyazaki Nodoka.

(break)

_Later._

The group reunited and there was uneasiness in the air. Kenshin and Negi whispered to themselves. "What do you think Yue was running for?" Kenshin asked.

"No idea." Negi said. "It was really strange. She seemed really panicked and she crashed into you, then into a bookshelf. I went to find Nodoka-San and Konoka-San and they seemed equally flustered.

Meanwhile the others thoughts went like this.

"_Ok...maybe I shouldn't have grilled her like that..." -Haruna._

"_Dammit, dammit, dammit! I was supposed to take this secret with me to the grave!" -Yue_

"_Yue likes the same people I do! What do I do? !"- Nodoka_

"_Oh no! Nodoka and Yue are involved in some kind of weird love triangle with Ken-kun and Negi-Chan!"- Konoka, who actually whispered her thought to Chamo. _

"_Wouldn't it be something bigger when it comes to the situation that Aniki's in?" -Chamo whispered back._

Yue slowed her walking, followed by Nodoka, followed then by Kenshin and Negi. "Were we walking too fast?" Negi asked.

"N-No, not really." Nodoka said.

They came up on the collections of Japanese Literatures. Negi spotted Natsume Souseki's Kokoro. Haruna then began to tease Negi about the outcomes of the love triangle in that story and the love triangles in other famous stories. Kenshin sighed in exasperation as Negi started to get frightened from the visions of how bad the love rectangle she was currently in could end. "Ugh...Haruna just stop..." He said rubbing his temples.

"What?" Haruna said.

"Basing a book on a real life romance, that can be good writing, but...basing a real life romance off of something you read is just dumb." Kenshin said.

"He has a point Haruna-neesan, every love is different and unique in it's own way." Chamo said taking a puff from his cigarette.

Negi calmed down and smiled. "He's right. Although something like that would only work if all involved really cared about each other."

The tour ended soon after and Negi and Kenshin called Yue over to speak with them and Nodoka. Haruna followed after her "What is it?" Yue asked.

"Well we were talking, and we thought it would be a good idea for you to make a provisional contract with Negi." Kenshin said. "You see, I'm leaving after the festival and Negi and Miyuki aren't always going to be around to protect everyone. So we think it'd be a good idea for you to have something to help defend yourself with."

"Yes." Negi says with a nod. "From what Chamo tells me, the artifact you get is tailored to your personality...kinda makes me wonder why Kenshin's is a dual naginata now that I think about it."

"Because it's a versatile weapon. I can attack with it or use it for defense." Kenshin said. "What I wanna know is, if what Chamo told you is true, why is Nodoka's artifact able to read minds?"

"Yeah..." Haruna said with a knowing smirk. "Does that mean that Nodoka's mind reading ability is her hobby?"

Nodoka snapped toward Haruna. "Don't go saying stuff like that Haruna!" She said with a glare.

"Oh, I probably don't have a private thought left in that case." Kenshin teased.

"Kenshin-Sensei-!" Nodoka whined.

"Kenshin." Negi said in a stern tone.

"Oh Negi relax, I'm just having a little fun with her." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"Well...um..anyway...I'd like to hear more about these artifacts and contracts before I make a decision." Yue said.

"That's fine. If nothing else I could just ask Miyuki to drill you in magic." Kenshin said with a shrug.

Negi and Kenshin walked off a short distance away to talk amongst each other. Meanwhile Nodoka whispered to Yue. "You know, it's Ok if you want to make a provisional contract with Negi-Sensei..."

"Why are you so supportive of this? You shouldn't worry about Haruna or me." Yue replied.

"It's OK." Nodoka replied back. "Till now, I thought I was the only person who liked them...but...now I know that Yue does as well."

Yue felt her heart drop at this. "E...Eh...? !" She bolted out of her seat and backed away with a shocked expression. "No-Nodoka...?" She said.

"I...had no idea, why didn't you ever say anything?" Nodoka asked with a small smile.

Yue turned around, and bolted away in a hurry, covering her face. Haruna snapped toward Nodoka and Konoka. "Oh sweet crap you didn't hear us did you Nodoka? !"

"She didn't! I didn't know how to bring it up!"" Konoka whined.

"Aah!" Haruna said taking off after her with Nodoka in tow.

"Huh...?" Negi said with narrowed, curious eyes.

"I am so confused." Kenshin said tilting his head. "What just happened?"

"No time for that right now! After them!" Konoka ordered.

"R-Right!" The confused Senseis chorused as they too gave chase with Konoka.

"What is that? !" Negi said seeing large metal doors closing shut ahead of them.

"What the hell are armored fire doors doing in a library? !" Kenshin shouts.

Haruna broke through all the doors, Konoka tripped causing Negi to stop, Kenshin to faceplant into the door while one closed behind them locking Nodoka out. "Are you OK Konoka-San?" Negi said.

"Yes, I'm fine I just lost my balance." Konoka said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't mind me, I'm just bleeding from the nose." Kenshin said prying himself off the door.

"What happened?" Negi asked.

"It's a flat metal surface and I was closer to Haruna than both of you, I didn't have time to stop." Kenshin said as he forced his nose to heal.

Meanwhile Haruna had cornered Yue at the waterfall plateau the tunnel ended at. "Yue! It's OK! You don't have to run away from this, I mean so what if you ended up falling for one or both of them. We just have to choose carefully what we should do from now on, of course I'll support you, even if you end up going on a raging attack against Negi-Chan or Kenshin-kun." Haruna finished.

"Raging?" Chamo muttered, perched on Haruna's shoulder.

"Seriously though, like Kenshin-kun said, taking relationship advice from a book is dumb, and like Negi-Chan said, something like a love triangle could work if all involved really cared about each other, if it's you and Nodoka I'm sure it will work, no I'm positive it will."

"I had already made a choice...I had betrayed her trust..." Yue said bowing her head. "What I fear most is being disliked by Nodoka." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yue...you're over thinking this, anyone can fall in love and..." Haruna was cut off.

"No, I can't forgive myself...I could have lived with this if Nodoka never found out. I could have just continued in my support of her, but...I don't have that right anymore...I'm the worst...I should have never fallen for the same guy she did..."

"It was just Kenshin-kun?" Haruna murmured to herself.

Yue turned to Haruna, tears slipping down her eyes, a remorseful smile on her face. "Such a dirty feeling should disappear along with me entirely..."

"Oi Jou-Chan." Chamo said seeing her step back.

"Hey! Yue wait!" Haruna said taking off toward her.

"Tell Nodoka I said I'm sorry." Yue said jumping backward, falling from her perch.

"YUE! !" Haruna screamed.

Suddenly a grappling hook latched onto the ledge. "Huh?" Haruna said. "...Oh..." She slumped in relief. "Idiot!"

"What happened?" Haruna turned to find Kenshin, Negi and Konoka.

"Yue jumped off this ledge." Haruna answered.

"SHE WHAT? !" Negi shouts, worried for Yue's safety.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes. "...She's hanging from a ledge down below. Probably by a harness." "She probably wants to rappel down and avoid us for whatever reason."

(splash!)

"What was that? !" Konoka said.

"Oh dear." Kenshin said in a worried tone. "That could only mean that Yue's latch broke and she fell."

"Oh no! Come on!" Negi said.

Down below, Yue was laying on her back, going over her memories, last ending with her conversation with Kenshin back on the boat a day earlier. _"Knowing his situation...I still told him to wait for Nodoka to graduate...and I...became enamored with him myself..." _

"So that's what happened..." Yue's eyes widened as she turned around finding Nodoka behind her, artifact out

"No...Nodoka?" Yue said with wide eyes. "I...I..."

"Don't...I know everything already." Nodoka said shaking her head.

"...I..Is that so...then you already know everything I did..how I..." Yue was cut off.

"I said don't...whatever you're about to say isn't true. Now I want to hear it from you directly." Nodoka said casting off her artifact. "Do you like Kenshin-Sensei?"

"!" Yue stared at her wide eyed, before screwing her eyes shut. "...Y...Yes..." She looked up at her, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Nodoka! I was supposed to be supporting you, but I did something so shameless! Even saying something like I did to Kenshin-Sensei!"

"Yue, you're wrong!" Nodoka said, trying to calm her down.

Ignoring her Yue went on. "No I understand! It's unpleasant having someone like me as your friend, but I didn't do this on purpose, I didn't choose to become attracted to Kenshin-Sensei either!" She cried out.

"Yue calm down." Nodoka said trying to console the girl .

"No, I am really disqualified as your friend! Such a stupid, foolish person like me...I won't cause anymore trouble for you anymore." Yue said bowing her head.

"Yue pull yourself together!" Nodoka said grabbing her shoulders.

"This kind of feeling is temporary, it happens all the time at this time of our lives, with time it should fade, so please Nodoka, just forget what happened, OK?"

"!" Nodoka stared wide eyed at Yue who smiled sadly.

"If Nodoka were to come to hate me...I'll disappear...I don't want to force anymore negative thoughts on her so..."

(smack!)

Nodoka reeled her hand back and smacked the taste out of Yue's mouth. "IDIOT!" She yelled.

Stunned, Yue fell to her knees. _"She hates me...she has to...no surprise..after what I've done...I..." _Her eyes widened seeing Nodoka kneeling in front of her. "? !" She let out a quiet gasp as Nodoka embraced her tightly.

"Idiot...don't ever say anything like that." Nodoka said with tears in her own eyes. "If you disappear you'll make everyone who calls themselves your friend sad." "If it's you that likes Kenshin-Sensei...then it's fine..."

"That's a lie." Yue accused. "You're lying."

"We aren't the only ones that like him Yue." Nodoka countered. "So...really...it's OK..."

"Even if he's already involved with Negi-Sensei?" Yue countered back.

"Yes." Nodoka said with a nod. "I don't think Kenshin-Sensei's capable of turning anyone down when it comes to that, and I think Negi-Sensei understands that as well."

"Why is that?" Yue asked.

"I'm not sure. While it's true I read his mind sometimes. He keeps most things secret by not thinking about them." Nodoka said. She pulled away and smiled. "Anyway, don't feel so bad about this Yue. Honestly...if it was me...I'd have probably done the same."

"Nodoka..." Yue said, unsure of what to say.

However she didn't have to as Haruna kicked her across the clearing. "Baka Yue! Making everyone worry like that by jumping off!"

"Well, looks like there's nothing to worry about." Konoka said walking up next to Nodoka and Haruna.

"Well that's a relief." Negi said appearing near them with Kenshin in tow.

"..." Yue stared at Kenshin with a blush.

"Hm?" Kenshin said taking notice of this. "What? Were you and Nodoka talking about something embarrassing involving me?"

"Uuu...N-No." Yue said looking away.

Negi leaned over and whispered into his ear. "You and I obviously heard the whole thing. Why act like you didn't?"

"I don't think she's prepared to know that yet." Kenshin whispered back. "After all this? Come on, let's give her a break." Negi nodded and turned to Haruna.

"Well let's get out of here Haruna-San." Negi said.

"Oh! Right!" Haruna said tapping her hand against her fist. "Come on let's go."

The group of five plus Chamo made their way back up to the main area of Library Island. Long story short. Contracts were made with Yue AND Haruna, who surprised Negi with it, then the group left to enjoy the festival.

After all, Day Two was coming to a close.

(chapter end)

Kenshin: Lagging a bit?

Draconis: Had friends over the past few days. Couldn't help it.

Kenshin: Ah (nods) Wait...you have friends? !

Yukari: (slams her spell book into Kenshin's skull) Don't be rude Kenshin-nii

Kenshin: (pained) Owww...

Draconis: Thanks Yukari.

Yukari: (Waves her hand) Don't mention it.

Anyway. The next chapter will be the last one out of this spam post. Also I have nothing really to add to the Asuna/Takamichi date so I'm going to start immediately following it.

Draconis678 out.


	63. The Girl Who Transgresses Time

Kenshin: So, skipping the next date?

Draconis: It wouldn't be any different from the manga, and I'm kinda gassed for date ideas at the moment.

Yukari: Meh. He just wants to progress faster.

Draconis: There's something wrong with that?

Yukari: Not at all.

Draconis: Anyway, let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 63

The Girl Who Transgresses Time.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Evening Hours, Day Two_

Takamichi leaned against a ledge, smoking a cigarette. He heard a slow, seemingly sarcastic clapping and turned to find Kenshin standing a short distance away, a joint between his lips. He had an unamused look on his face. "What is it Kenshin-kun?" Takamichi asked.

"You know you just broke her heart right?" Kenshin said in an even tone. "By the way, I know you're there Uncle."

Takamichi turned his head in the other direction, finding Albireo standing on the ledge. "So you just brushed her off, did you Takamichi-kun?"

"Please, both of you don't start." Takamichi sighed, breathing out the smoke in his lungs.

Albireo turned to Kenshin. "You're short one Negi-Chan, Kenshin-kun."

"She took off to go try and comfort Asuna." Kenshin said. "I don't think she'll catch Asuna though. Not without her magic and her staff, both of which she is unable to use right now."

"She'll get over it in time." Takamichi said.

"I wonder about that." Kenshin said. "You really have no idea what you did, do you?"

"..." Takamichi turned to him. "No, why don't you tell me then, Kenshin. Seeing as you're such an expert." He said in a semi sarcastic tone.

"Seeing as she's the Twilight Imperial Princess, her life span rivals that of a demon's." Kenshin said. "She's been used by Mundus Magicus to further whatever wicked scheme her 'masters' had in store for her. She wasn't treated as a girl, or even as a person. She was merely treated as a thing to be used and cast aside." Kenshin scowled at this, but shook it off. "After being rescued by the Ala Rubra the members of which began to drop off the face of the earth. Two of them died in the war, three if she met Filius Zect." "Then news of my mother's kidnapping, and my father's near death reaches her, as well as the news of the Thousand Master's disappearance. Then your master who had been caring for her dies right before her eyes and you erase her memory of him at his request. That made you the only man in her life. Naturally as the years went by she became very attached to you. Now, you've gone and rejected her. The only man she ever liked, even loved, rejected her." He crossed his arms. "Do you get it now, or do I need to go on?"

"..." Takamichi sighed and took a long drag of his cigarette. "And you don't get it either Kenshin, someone like me, has no right to be loved by others."

"!" Albireo's eyes widened slightly as Kenshin appeared in front of Takamichi, driving his fist toward the elder man's gut, this was blocked, but Kenshin anticipated this, swinging a right cross toward Takamichi's face, that hit it's mark. Kenshin turned and walked away in silence before he stopped.

"You want to talk about not having the right to be loved?" Kenshin said turning his head, glaring hotly at him. "You're talking to the wrong man." "I may not have the right, but I accept it anyway."

Takamichi rubbed his right temple. "Damn, I think I might have a black eye from that..."

"That was the wrong thing to say to him." Albireo said with a sideways glance.

"Why's that?" Takamichi asked. "This has nothing to do with him."

"Yes, but...as far as love goes. Kenshin can't turn anyone down at all. He knows the pain of rejection all too well...for the vast majority of Mundus Magicus rejected his very existence...in a way he's like Asuna-Chan before we came along." Albireo said stepping off the ledge. "The only difference is...Kenshin found people who cared. I think he wanted Asuna-Chan to have the same."

"..." Takamichi said nothing.

Kenshin was still walking away. _"You know his situation has nothing to do with you, right?" Arika asked. _

"_Don't care...really don't care." Kenshin thought. "What he said pissed me off." _

"_Hmm? You don't really get pissed off that easily. So that is a surprise." Yama noted. _

His communicator went off and he took it out. "Someone better be hurt." He said answering it. "Hello?"

"Ken-Chan?" A mature sounding voice said.

"Mom?" Kenshin said recognizing it as Hikari's voice. "How did you get on this line?"

"Yukari-Chan let me borrow hers." Hikari said. "Why did you just punch Takamichi-kun?"

"What he said pissed me off." Kenshin said. "You should have been able to hear it if you saw me do it."

"Hah..." Hikari sighed. "Kenshin, when you get a chance later I need to speak with you."

"Fine." Kenshin said. "Anything else?"

"Oh, Negi-Chan said something about one of your students dropping out. I believe she said the name was...Lingshen Chao." Hikari said.

"...?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes curiously. _"...Chao? I know about her plan, but it didn't mention anything about dropping out of school." _

"Ken-Chan?" Hikari said.

"Yeah, thanks Mom. I'll go over and meet her now." Kenshin said hanging up. He took to the sky, using the cover of the night to find Negi. He found her talking with Ku Fei. "Kenshin! There you are!" Negi said.

"First off, how's Asuna?" Kenshin asked.

"She's...heartbroken right now, but we decided to give her some time to herself." Negi said.

Kenshin nodded. "Good idea. Alright, now what's this I hear about Chao, and why does it feel like a bunch of the students were just here?"

"They split up...saying something about organizing something." Negi said. "Ku Fei said something about Chao dropping out, and wanted me to call you over to hand in the drop out form to you specifically."

"..." Kenshin took the form from Ku Fei and looked it over. _"She's serious...what the hell?" Kenshin thought. "Why bother going through the drop out process if you're just going to the future? Something doesn't feel right here...it's like she's asking Negi and I to track her down." _

"Kenshin?" Negi said.

"Ku Fei, did she say where she was headed?" Kenshin asked.

"She said back to her homeland. I guess she's going back to China." Ku Fei said.

"No no no, not that. Where did she head off to just now?" Kenshin clarified.

"Oh...well...um...she's probably running around delivering the news to the clubs she was in. I was the first person she had told." Ku Fei said.

"Right. Negi let's get moving." Kenshin said.

"R-Right!" Negi said as they took off.

Meanwhile Chao was speaking with Hakase Satomi and Chachamaru, as well as Yukari who was wearing a cloak to conceal herself.. "So have you finished?" The latter said.

"Pretty much-yo." Chao said with a shrug.

"But Hakase, isn't it possible for you to reconsider?" Satomi asked.

"Yes, you should at least stay until the end of the school year." Chachamaru said.

"If I let tomorrow slip by, I won't be able to return for 22 years." Chao said with a smile. "If it weren't for the strange weather I'd have been able to put it off for a year."

"I guess...but...when you leave...it's gonna get lonely around here." Satomi said with a sad smile.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry about that. I really am." Chao said with a strained smile.

"But if you leave now, you'll be remembered by Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei as a problem student and a bad child." Satomi said.

"That's fine. I'll try to pull them over, but...it just doesn't seem I'll be able to. Negi-Chan won't go for it and if she doesn't then Kenshin-Sensei will remain against us." Chao said.

"He was the reason I joined you, so having him on our side defeats the purpose of having me here." Yukari said.

"Yes." Chao nodded. "In any case, with or without them I'm only here to complete my objective."

"Fu fu fu. That's some nice resolve you have." Everyone looked up to see Evangeline floating overhead with a witch's hat on.

"So, you've gotten a good deal of your power back thanks to the festival, haven't you Dark Evangel?" Chao said with a grin.

"That and Kenshin's been working my seal off, I'll be able to leave this hole at the end of the school year." Evangeline said. "In return he asked me not to interfere on anyone's behalf tomorrow."

"Oh?" Yukari said. "Why's that?"

"He told me, Negi deserves a fair fight. That I would be too much for anyone to handle." Evangeline said. "I agreed, so I'll make sure no one else interferes tomorrow in either fight on anyone's behalf."

"Very well-yo." Chao said with a shrug. "I'd be pretty disappointed if I beat her on a technicality anyway." Her phone went off. "Hm?"

"A message? Who is it from?" Satomi asked.

It read.

_Sender: Kenshin_

_Subject: We need to talk, Alone._

_Meet Negi and I at the World Tree Plaza at Eleven. If you don't show up I'm tracking you down._

"Well well. Looks like we're going to have a small confrontation before the final day-ne." Chao said showing the message to Yukari, then to Chachamaru.

"Alright." Yukari said stretching her arms. "Let's get to it."

"You set up the seal I asked you to, right?" Chao asked.

"Yeah." Yukari said. "It was really complicated, and I'm not as great as Kenshin-nii in that department."

"That's why I listed instructions." Chao said.

(break)

_Later._

Kenshin and Negi stood alone at the plaza. "Do you think she's coming?" Negi asked.

"She damn well better." Kenshin said. "I will go to her if she doesn't."

"Still...I can't believe that she's trying to reveal magic to the world." Negi said bowing her head slightly.

"..." Kenshin said nothing. He felt a presence enter the area and turned finding Chao walking up to them. "So you came as I asked. Thanks." Kenshin said.

"What's this all about Sensei? A little late for a guidance counseling isn't it?" Chao asked.

"You know damn well what this is about." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Chao-San, a couple of days ago. Kenshin and I stuck our necks out for you and protected you from the mage teachers." Negi said. "We did this because you are our student." She took out the Cassiopeia Chao gave her. "You also gave me this and I was able to make all my appointments with it...I'm grateful, but...I have to know why you're dropping out." Negi said staring hard at Chao. "Is it true you're the one doing all these bad things?"

"Bad things...did the mage teachers tell you that?" Chao asked with her eyes closed.

"Capturing Takamichi and locking him underground was...and exposing magic to regular people is..." Negi said.

"If I told you it was true, how would you react?" Chao asked.

"That's...!" Negi's eyes went wide with surprise. "Is it? !"

"It's true-ne." Chao said, her eyes still closed.

"Tell me the reason then!" Negi said with a scowl.

"I can't tell you the reason." Chao said opening her eyes.

"Tell her Chao." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"..." Chao looked over at Kenshin. _"...He knows doesn't he?" She thought._

Kenshin lowered himself into a stance. He laid his hand on Shiroi Tengoku's sheathe, locking it inside. "It seems that Negi won't go along with your plan Chao. So I'm staying put where I am."

"Wait wait wait!" Negi said. "Before we come to blows. Tell me why."

Before Chao could answer, the World Tree glows brightly. "? !" Kenshin and Negi look out at it.

"Ah, the tree's luminescent glow is bathing the area." Chao said shielding her eyes with a calm smile. "And with that, stopping me became all the more difficult."

"We'll see about that." Kenshin said.

"Chao-San...you can't use magic. I know this because I can't sense any of it in you." Negi said. "And from what I've been told your ability to control ki is inferior to Ku Fei-San's...don't force me to..."

"Negi-Chan...have you ever considered that you, yourself are a villain in the long run?" Chao asked.

"? !" Negi stared hard at her.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes, unlocking Shiroi Tengoku from it's sheathe and relaxing his stance.

"Kenshin knows this better than either of us could ever imagine, but there is no real justice or evil in this world. Just many justices." Chao said with a nonchalant tone.

Negi's eyes widened as two presences appeared behind her. "The ones who make their voices heard, are always the ones with power." Chao said.

Negi turned her head seeing Chao behind her, as well as Kenshin. _"When did they...? !" Negi thought in shock. _

"Hmm?" Chao said. "You timed it perfectly Kenshin."

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out given enough time using the blasted thing?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes as the glow of his left eye died down.

Negi flashed backward. _"I didn't feel either of them move! Did Kenshin use Taimu Agata? !" She thought. _

"I've got an idea...if you two can beat me and a partner of my choosing...I'll tell you everything." Chao said with a smirk. "But...if you fall to us..you have to join our side."

"? !" Negi went to say something when Kenshin cut her off.

"Done." Kenshin said. "It will give her a chance to see your little trick up close."

"Hu hu...such confidence you have in Negi-Chan...alright..." Chao said. "Here comes my partner now."

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as a cloaked figure slashed a familiar nodachi at him. He jumped back, joining Negi. "..." He narrowed his eyes. "So she turned to you after I turned her down did she?"

Negi's eyes went wide with astonishment as the figure pulled her hood down to reveal Yukari. "Y-Yukari-San? !"

"Heya." Yukari said holding her sword at the ready. "Yeah...I wasn't really satisfied with our duel earlier today, sooo...I want a rematch." She finished with a smirk, directed at Kenshin.

"Well..." Kenshin said, a growing smirk of his own stretching across his face. "If that's how you feel...all you had to do was...ASK!" He said appearing above her, slashing downward, a blaze igniting along his sword.

"Heh!" Yukari met the slash with one of her own, negating the flame.

"You know this will be a first since we met all the spirits." Kenshin said pushing against Kazeken with Kuroi Jigoku.

"Exactly! Try not to lag behind!" Yukari said stabbing Ryuuga at Kenshin's leg which was batted away by Shiroi Tengoku. Using Yukari's left knee as a boost he sprung himself into the air and threw his swords into a spin going through handsigns. His cheeks puffed out and spit, shooting out pressurized water at Yukari. She slashed them all to pieces only to see them congealing again. _"Hyoumenka Suimon! Mizu Hanjou Wana!" _Kenshin intoned bringing his hands in to interlock. (A/N: Translation: Water Needle Trap)

"!" Yukari looked around as the needles closed in. _"Gotta be fast about this! Sylph!" _

"Hm?" Kenshin watched as the needles were all blown away by a gust of wind. "Heh." Kenshin landed back on the ground and glanced at Negi and Chao who were dueling as well. He glanced to see Yukari had also taken her attention off the duel and quick threw several black charms at her.

"? !" Yukari tried to jump, only to get wrapped up in the tendrils of darkness.

"Gekietsu Kumori no Mai: Shadow Binds." Kenshin said with a smirk. "You really shouldn't take your eyes off me Yukari."

"You did the same!" Yukari accused.

"Ah, but I'm in a serene state. I'd still have seen you coming." Kenshin said as he glanced over to see Negi had put a similar binding on Chao.

"It's over." Negi said with narrowed eyes. "You're good, but when compared to Ku Fei or my father, you fall short."

"Wonderful-ne." Chao said with a smile. "As expected of the runner up of the Mahora Budokai and the last leader of the Rikudou Organization."

"Now, seeing as Kenshin's bound Yukari. I want some answers." Negi said. "Why are you doing this, what's your motivation?" "I'm sorry about this, but if you can't give me a good reason then I have to fulfill my obligation to the mage society and bring you in."

"No no, don't worry about it...this is a fight I had picked." Chao said as she appeared behind Negi. "Too bad-ne?"

(crash!)

Kenshin was sent flying into a wall by Yukari who stood in between him and Chao. "Did you forget that you aren't the only one who can pull that off anymore Kenshin-nii?" Yukari said with a smirk.

"Kuh...the power of earth...shit..." Kenshin said with a wince as he saw Negi get punched through a pillar and into a small building.

"Now then, we can put this down as your defeat." Chao said.

"Uhn...n-not yet..." Negi strained out.

"I don't think so..." Kenshin said slowly getting to his feet.

"_I have to stop this...I have to stop Chao from doing this." Negi thought. _

"I'll put you to sleep for awhile, you'll know why I'm doing this later." Chao said reaching for Negi.

"!" Negi couldn't move to avoid her.

"You really don't know when you're licked." Yukari said. "Oh well..." She reeled her fist back punching at Kenshin's forehead.

"_Earthly Reinforcement! Head!" Kenshin said driving his head inward connecting with the fist. _

"_!" _Yukari jumped back, shaking her hand around. "Damn! That really hurt!"

"That was a technique from Dad." Kenshin said. "It was designed so Gnome wouldn't get exhausted as fast." He glanced over seeing Chao cross his line of sight, away from Negi. "Oh, heya Setsuna, Kaede. Glad you could show up."

"I told you Chao Lingshen." Setsuna said pointing Yuunagi at the girl in question. "That if you betrayed Negi-Sensei and Kenshin-Sensei's trust I wouldn't forgive you."

"And Yukari-Dono too it seems." Kaede said.

"Don't mind her, she just wants to fight me again." Kenshin said.

"Ugh...will you just stay out of this for awhile? We're already having enough trouble focusing!" Yukari griped.

"Fine, whatever." Setsuna said. "My problem is with Chao anyway."

"Setsuna-San, Kaede-San!" Negi said getting to her feet. "Hold on, you...!"

"Relax, we won't injure her...or we'll try not to anyway." Setsuna said. "Come on Kaede."

"Right." Kaede said. "Kenshin-Dono, can you tell us anything about how she fights?"

"Yeah, but if I were you I'd just back down." Kenshin said. "You'll see why in a moment."

Negi looked at Kenshin. _"What is he getting at...? How is Chao-San moving so fast? Wait...! How was Kenshin able to track her down? He was using Taimu Agata wasn't he? ! Then when Yukari showed up he lost the advantage because she can use it too, but how does Chao do it? !" _

Setsuna appeared behind Chao and pinned her on the ground. "You were saying Kenshin?" Setsuna said.

Kenshin, who was deadlocked against Yukari again said. "Wait for it." Kenshin said.

"Hey! Focus!" Yukari said with a glare.

"Face it, unless we get some alone time, neither of us is really going to be able to give it our all." Kenshin said throwing her off, stabbing Shiroi Tengoku at Yukari, making her weave out of the way.

"Shit...you're right." Yukari said batting his sword down and pointing Ryuuga at Kenshin. _"MakaiKa Furasshu." _She said.

Kenshin slashed Kuroi Jigoku downward splitting the flames. Meanwhile Chao had escaped from Setsuna and swung her arm at the back of her head, only to get batted into a building, she reappeared in front of her in a charge. _"What the hell is going on here? !" Setsuna thought. _

"_She's moving so fast!" Kaede thought. "I can't possibly keep up!" _

"_I still don't get it! How is she doing this? !" _Negi thought as Setsuna and Chao dueled, neither one able to score so much as a glancing blow.

"_Did I underestimate her skill?" Setsuna wondered. "Well no matter. Time to put my training with this to good use." _She took out her pactio card. _"Adeat! Shika Shishikushiro!" _

Chao's eyes widened a bit seeing sixteen identical knives appear around Setsuna. The circled around Chao and stabbed into the ground around her. _"Inatsurubi no Itama!" _Setsuna called out as the small area electrified, shocking Chao. _"There...I got her...I had to be a little rough, but...!" _Her eyes widened in shock seeing Chao standing in front of her smiling.

"So close-yo." Chao said pushing Setsuna down.

"_What the? ! For her to break that containment field is impossible for a normal human like her!" _Setsuna thought in shock.

"Che." Kenshin was dodging Yukari's slashes at him seeing this. "Now she gets it. No matter what you do Setsuna, you can't capture Chao! Only Negi and I can!"

"!" Negi looked over at Kenshin, then to her Cassiopeia. _"Wait...just now...did I see a Cassiopeia on Chao's back?" _

"Hold on, I want to make certain of this contradiction myself." Kaede said.

"Fine." Setsuna said. The two swung their arms at blinding speeds at Chao, grabbing her shoulders. Suddenly she appeared close to Kenshin, holding Kaede and Setsuna's hair ties as well as Kenshin's album necklace.

"These things, could I take them with me as a parting gift-ne?" Chao said.

"Hang on Yukari." Kenshin said. He reached over and snatched his necklace. "Don't do that again." He said with a glare directed at Chao."

"Neyahahahaha...sorry Kenshin, I couldn't resist-yo." Chao laughed.

"Huh...so..." Kaede said. "It seems we're no match for you!" She declared. "Come on you two!"

"Wha? !" Negi said as Kaede grabbed her arm and took off with Setsuna.

Kenshin stood straight up. "You're going to make life difficult for your grandmother, you know that right?"

"!" Chao turned to him in shock before sighing. "I knew it...I never should have told you about our connection."

(smack!)

Kenshin smacked her over the head. "It doesn't really matter if I know now or not. You won't stop existing because of it, if you stopped existing it means I could never have known, which means you'd still be here regardless. So relax." Kenshin said. The future girl nodded with a small smile and left.

"Hey!" Yukari said as Kenshin got ready to take off after Chao left. "What about our duel?"

"Something's obviously going to happen tomorrow, so we'll finish this then." Kenshin said. "Is that good for you?"

Yukari sighed and sheathed her blades. "Fine." "Let's get there before they get things started." She said as her left eye glew at the same time Kenshin's did. _"Taimu Agata!" _

The two appeared on their respective sides of the battlefield a short distance away. Chao glanced over at an obviously fake wall. _"A large number of presences are over there. An ambush by the mage teachers?" _She thought. She crossed her arms. "Well well I'm obviously outnumbered here...mind if I even the scales?"

"? !" Negi's and Setsuna's eyes went wide as two familiar figures appeared next to Chao and Yukari. "T-Tatsumiya-San? ! Chachamaru-San? !"

"Tatsumiya, what the hell is going on here?" Setsuna said with a glare.

"Sorry Setsuna. I am a hired gun first." Mana said.

"Master's orders." Chachamaru said.

"Well well Kenshin, I'd like to fight you once more, but Yukari's already got dibs on you." Mana said. "On the other hand I'd also like to fight you two at least once." She finished glancing over at Setsuna and Kaede.

"So Long Legs. Chao paying you a big fat bonus for all the running you're going to have to do after this plan succeeds?" Kenshin asked with a smirk.

"..." Mana narrowed her eyes at the use of her alias. Choosing not to comment.

"Everyone just stop!" Negi stepped forward, wanting to defuse the situation. "I'll admit defeat for the match earlier, and I'll become Chao-San's ally!"

"That's all well and good, but I cannot stop." Chao said.

"..." Kenshin glanced at Negi, saying nothing.

"Negi-Dono calm down, we still have a trump card." Kaede said as the fake wall began to fall down.

"?" Chao shielded her eyes from a blinding light. _"Hn...an ambush it is then...even so Konoemon and Takahata aren't much of a threat, the only one is Grandpa." She thought as the wall fully fell_

"Welcome to Chaorin's goodbye party!" The students of 3-A all said.

"Heh?" Negi said.

"Huh?" Chao said, caught completely off guard, a hand slapped down on her shoulder and she turned to find Kenshin.

"You know...we can do this whole thing we're doing tomorrow." Kenshin said. "For now let everyone say their goodbyes to you." He said glancing at her with a small smile.

"..." Chao said nothing for a moment, before smiling herself. "Yeah." She waved her hand, both greeting everyone and telling Yukari, Mana and Chachamaru to back down. She was bombarded with questions of her really leaving which she confirmed. "It's a family issue, it really can't be helped-ne."

Kenshin laughed as Yuuna whined about not being able to enjoy Chao's nikuman. "Yuuna, I'm pretty sure Chao told Satsuki how to make them, so it should be fine."

"Hahaha, yeah so she shouldn't have any problems making them at the same price." Chao said.

Everyone had a toast to Chao's departure. "Seriously. Someone is going to die if they don't sleep soon." Chisame said from a distance glancing at Kenshin and Negi.

"Did you plan this Kenshin?" Negi said.

"Me? No." Kenshin said. "I just knew it was there. The credit goes directly to Kaede and Setsuna and the girls of 3-A."

"Yeah, but it's a risk." Chamo said perched on Negi's shoulder. "What if she went all out in the heat of the moment?"

"I'd have shut it down." Kenshin said. "Negi, did you see anything about Chao fought?"

"Huh..well..yes...but I don't get it." Negi said unsurely.

"Here's a hint." Kenshin said holding up his Cassiopeia. "Think of the implications of a time machine in the flow of battle."

"_Come to think of it how were you able to counter it?" Arika asked. _

"_Taimu Agata may not be able to travel time without draining me of all my mana and youki, but it can cause a time stop. I tested the theory out while I had Negi's Cassiopeia and I found that while it takes perfect timing, it's possible to enter the same time stop area as the Cassiopeia when the user travels back in time." Kenshin thought._

"_Huh, wonder if she based the gadget off of the Taimu Agata." Yama said. _

"_Well I am still alive in the future. Maybe she did." Kenshin thought. _

He took a sip of one of the drinks. "Hm?" Kenshin said. "This is wine...no...this is Evangeline's wine."

"Yeah we snuck it out from Eva-Chan's cabinet." Fuuka said.

"..." Kenshin stared. _"...Should I tell them Evangeline probably laces her wine with blood to keep her vampiric powers up?" _

"_No...don't do it." Arika said. "It would cause too much chaos and I don't think Evangeline puts in in all her wine, or maybe she laces it after she's poured into her glass." _

"_God I hope it's that second one." Kenshin thought with a wince, taking another drink._

"Chao-Dono's been with us for two years. Everyone needs the chance to say goodbye if she's really leaving." Kaede said.

"She's right Negi." Kenshin said. "We'll settle things tomorrow."

"Well, Ok." Negi said with a small shrug.

"Did you know about this Chachamaru?" Mana asked.

"Yes, a message should have arrived in your private use cell phone as well." Chachamaru said.

"Well well, you're right." Mana said checking her messages.

"Seems you need to pay attention more to your private life." Chachamaru said. "Aren't you entertaining the idea of a boyfriend?"

"Haha...something." Mana said with a shrug.

"So you all put this together on Ayaka's order?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah." Fumika said. "We've all been under Chao's care for one thing or another."

"We just modified the midnight party for tonight." Fuuka answered.

"Right." Kenshin said.

"Hah...as expected of Iinchou-San." Negi said with a smile.

"H-Huh? P-Presents? You don't have to..." Chao said as everyone began to bombard her with gifts.

"So how about it Chaorin, are you gonna cry?" Fuuka said with a grin.

"Cry? Hahaha, no. I don't get emotional no matter what." Chao said with a laugh.

Kenshin looked down seeing he still hadn't put on his album necklace. "Hmm..." He removed the album and approached Chao. "Chao." He said.

"Huh? !" She said turning to him in surprise. "Aah...Kenshin-Sensei don't do that, you scared me." Chao laughed.

"Heheheh, sorry." Kenshin said with a grin. "I just wanted to give you a parting gift of my own." He wrapped the necklace around her neck with a spare teardrop jewel in place of the album he had sealed away and fastened it around in the back. "It's not much, but I want you to have this."

"H-Huh?" Chao said. "But...Kenshin-Sensei, didn't your father give you this when you were a kid?"

"Hahaha, the important part was the album that was hanging from it. I can buy another necklace." Kenshin said with a smile.

"...I...I don't know what to say." Chao said looking down at it. Kenshin chuckled and pet her head.

"Don't say anything." Kenshin said. "I know it would take way more than I'm capable of to make you cry." He said turning away and walking back toward Negi.

"You know...you are way too familiar with her. Are you sure you don't have anything for her?" Negi asked.

"Negi, I'll explain later." Kenshin said with a laugh as the girls started tickling Chao with hand tentacles, ironically made by Chao herself.

"N-No fair-ne...that doesn't count." Chao said hunched over gasping for breath as Ayaka punished the girls who participated.

Ku Fei approached her with a gift wrapped in cloth. "Chao-aru."

"What is it?" Chao said.

"These are twin swords I got from my master." Ku Fei said. "Well..actually I got it from my father."

"Wh-Wha? I-I can't take that." Chao said.

"Chao's home is far away, even from where I lived. My father will understand." Ku Fei said. "So please take it." She finished with a smile.

"...Oh...alright." Chao said accepting the gift.

"I know you asked me to keep this secret, but I don't think you should leave without saying goodbye to everyone-aru. I know how bad you are with this sort of thing-aruyo."

"No...it's OK." Chao said with a smile. "I'm really surprised, but I'm actually pretty happy." The two shook hands.

"..." Negi stared at Chao as she approached the stage after being asked to give a few words by Ayaka. _"...Chao-San really doesn't seem like a bad person...I still wonder why she's doing this...and why she's leaving." _

Chao began to speak. "Well...how should I begin...When I first got here I wasn't really impressed...seeing as the class was full of airheaded bakachins."

Some of the girls reacted negatively in a comical way. _"She's totally right though." Chisame thought._

"Though for you guys to hold a party like this for me...I'm kinda touched-yo." Chao said. "These past couple of years have been really fun." "Thank you everyone, I hope you all can graduate in high spirits even after I leave." She finished with a wide happy smile.

"Yeah, be sure of it! Leave it to us!" The class chorused.

"Hey by the way." Makie said. "You were talking with Ku about how your homeland being far away, does that mean we can't come see you?"

"Yeah. It's out of your reach." Chao said.

"Tell us about it then." Yuuna requested.

"Hmm...you wanna know huh?" Chao said with a thoughtful gaze. "OK...I'll tell you."

Everyone who didn't know waited in anticipation. "The truth is...I'm a martian from Mars-ne!" Chao said with a comical look as she was smacked over the head by Ako, Setsuna, Fuuka and Yuuna.

"What kind of joke is that? !" Yuuna said.

"That again? !" Setsuna shouts.

"Sakurazaki-San did a tsukkomi?" Ako said with a confused expression.

"Um..well she told me that before and I still don't believe it." Setsuna said with a sweatdrop.

"It's not a lie-ne. In the time a century passes Mars becomes habitable." Chao said. I'm from the future and am a descendant of Negi-Chan."

"? !" Negi stared at her, wide eyed. She turned to Kenshin who held no reaction other than to laugh to himself.

"..." It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Kenshin jammed his fingers in his ears as he knew what was coming.

"WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT? !" Everyone shouts. "What kind of joke is that!"

(break)

_Early Morning._

Kenshin and Negi were covering everyone up after the party. "Looks like all the hard chargers from the infamous 3-A are finally sunk from all the all nighters-ne." They turned to look at Chao before approaching her.

"Yeah, we'll have to move them to their dorms later." Kenshin said.

"Aahn...it's rough being teachers isn't it-yo?" Chao asked.

"It is...but we can handle it." Negi said. "Now. Tell me why are you here." "And is what you said true? Is that why Kenshin's been so friendly with you?"

"Hahaha, if you say something wild no one will believe you-ne." Chao said dodging her second question. "What I came here to do is to change the past for me, and the future for you. In other words, history."

"H-History?" Negi said. "How...?"

"With the World Tree's power like it is, a long distance time jump is possible...if you two had that power, what would you do?" Chao asked. "Ten years ago, your father disappeared, six years ago your village was assaulted by demons."

"!" Negi could only stare in shock at Chao.

"And for you Kenshin. What would you change? Your being left in Megalomesembria...your father being poisoned twenty years ago? Or would you go further than that and prevent your clan's woes from happening?"

"..." Kenshin said nothing

"I'm not going to move until noon, you have until then to prepare. Ja-ne." Chao said as she disappeared.

"Aah! C-Chao-San!" Negi said.

"Negi, come on." Kenshin said. "Ask her more about it later."

"R-Right..." Negi said.

(break)

_Later._

_Resort._

Kenshin and Negi sat across from one another. Kenshin had one of his joints between his lips. "Go ahead. I know you want to ask."

"Who is Chao-San really?" Negi said.

"She is who she said she is." Kenshin said. "Every word she said is true so far."

"Even about being my descendant?" Negi asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "You're her grandmother."

"I...I see." Negi said bowing her head slightly. "W-Wait...then who is..."

"I'm her grandfather, as far as I know we're both on the same side of the family so..." Kenshin said.

"Ah...uuu..." Negi glanced away with a heavy blush.

"Y-Yeah." Kenshin said looking away himself. "She told me more than that."

"What else?" Negi said.

"Apparently...around time she was born, or possibly way before that...you die." Kenshin said.

"!" Negi stared at him in shock, grabbing her throat. "D-Die?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "I end up in a wheelchair, after failing to save you, and I am embittered by your death."

"I...I see." Negi said looking down at the floor. "So she's changing the future because...of that?"

"No, I don't think she's that selfish." Kenshin said. "She obviously knows tragedy and wants to prevent all others from happening."

"I...It's true that mages have the power to prevent it, but we don't to keep our identities secret and our lives private." Negi said.

Kenshin sighed. "What?" Negi said.

"You know...I really can't blame her." Kenshin said. "If...I could prevent what happened to my family...so my parents wouldn't have been orphaned...I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Y-Yeah..." Negi said. "In a way...I'd do the same to prevent whatever happened to my father from happening." She finished, bowing her head.

"We need to think about how we're going to go about this." Kenshin said. "If we don't stop Chao, the world of magic is going to be after us, you for failing to keep it secret and me because I'm a criminal."

"Yes." Negi said as the two got up and embraced one another. "We have to think of something."

"Yeah." Kenshin said, the two pulled away and kissed. "I'm gonna clear my head."

"I'll do the same." Negi said with a small giggle. "I think we could use some time alone."

Kenshin and Negi split up and Kenshin walked past a corridor. "Ahem."

"Huh?" Kenshin turned around. "Oh, Mom." He said seeing Hikari. "What's up?"

"I asked you to meet me earlier than this." Hikari scolded lightly.

"Sorry, we got sidetracked by a farewell party." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Right." Hikari said with a nod. "That's fine, but you could have sent a clone to tell me."

"Can I ask you something before we begin?" Kenshin asked.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"The same question I asked before our match." Kenshin said.

"..." Hikari said nothing at first. "I...still don't quite get why I kissed you myself..." She admitted. "The only reason I can really come up with is...that you remind me of both my master and your father."

"I see." Kenshin nodded. "That's good enough, however..." He approached her.

"Ken...-Chan?" Hikari said unsurely. Her eyes widened drastically as Kenshin leaned down planting his lips on top of hers. "Mn? !" As quickly as it started, it ended. "K-K-Ken-Chan...wh-what the hell? !"

"You did it first Kaa-Chan. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you payback for it." Kenshin said turning around and walking away. "See you around."

"Wait!" Hikari said. "We haven't finished what I called you here for!"

"Alright." Kenshin said stopping and turning back to her.

Hikari nodded. "Alright. Kenshin. I want you to tell me something...more in depth about your joining Rikudou."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes slightly. "That huh?" He sighed. "Fine." He and Hikari sat down. "As I told you before. Rikudou wasn't just being nice when they asked me to join and I didn't accept just because I wanted to. We needed each other for something. I joined to hide from the world that rejected my very existence and..."

"...I'm sorry." Hikari said looking away. "I could have..."

"Don't." Kenshin said shaking his head. "It's not your fault." "Now then, they needed me, in case their final orders ever needed to be executed."

"Final orders?" Hikari asked.

"Yes...well seeing as it involves you...no...the entire Ala Rubra. I guess can tell you." Kenshin said. "It is called Project Clean Slate." "You see, we of Rikudou had already found the way to stop the mana shortage in Mundus Magicus."

"What? !" Hikari said, shock evident in her voice. "Ken-Chan why have you not turned it in then? ! If you do, you could be revered as the hero of the magic world."

"They'd never accept that I came up with it." Kenshin said shaking his head. "Aside from that, salvation can be see as a cruelty, if those saved would only use it to continue their wars and conflicts." He glanced at Hikari. "The only reasons that the Great Nations of Mundus Magicus aren't at war now is because of Rikudou which is defunct now, and the fact that war would only further them toward their own self destruction." "If I hand them the keys to their own salvation they will quickly turn it to damnation." He handed her a copy of the details of Project Clean Slate. "They think me to be cruel, but I am their only guardian of peace." He turned and walked away. "But soon even I'll have to find someone to take Rikudou's place...or else I'll have to abandon that post."

"Why?" Hikari asked.

"It's in the folder, see for yourself." Kenshin said as he vanished.

"..." Hikari looked down at the folder in her hand. _"This must be weighing heavily on Ken-Chan's mind. He didn't really seem to be very thrilled to talk about it." She thought. _

(break)

_One resort day later._

Kenshin and Negi were gathering everyone to move out at the resort's exit. "Alright. We have to be ready at noon everyone. So get ready to come back here at around eleven." Negi said.

"Haaiiii." Everyone said.

Before they left Hikari approached Kenshin. Handing the folder back. "Done with it?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes..." Hikari said. "Is it true?"

"Every word." Kenshin said. "Sooner or later I'll begin looking for them, if I don't find them..."

"I see." Hikari said with a nod.

Kenshin nodded and they left, missing the crackling of Negi's Cassiopeia. "Alright ladies, eleven o'clock." Kenshin said. "Go off and enjoy yourselves."

"What will you do?" Negi asked.

"I agreed to spend some time with Ryomen so I'm gonna get that out of the way." Kenshin said.

"Alright, see you later." Negi said as they went their separate ways.

Kenshin hopped off into the forest. He made his way in before gathering his youki. "Alright, please be decent this time." He slammed his hand down. _"Kuchiyose! Ryomen Sukuna no Kami!" _

Ryomen appeared dressed in her usual half jacket and pants. She glanced over at him only to glare. Kenshin was confused. "What, What did I do?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Ryomen asked crossing her arms, tapping her foot against the ground waiting on an explanation.

Confused, Kenshin asked. "What?"

"..." Ryomen's glare deepened. "Don't play dumb with me, you totally stood me up!"

"Stood you up? How? ! I'm on time aren't I? !" Kenshin balked.

"The third day of your little festival was last week!" Ryomen shouts.

Kenshin froze. "Wait...what?"

"Yeah." Ryomen nodded. "You never showed up...or summoned me."

"W-W-Wai...wai...wait...wait what?" Kenshin sputtered.

"What happened?" Ryomen asked.

"I...I don't know. I could have sworn it was the third day." Kenshin said. "I didn't fall asleep for a week. I was just in the resort so I could rest for...!" Kenshin's eyes widened. "Oh no! What if Chao remote activated the Cassiopeia somehow? !"

"...Huh?" Ryomen said with narrowed eyes.

"Long story short. Negi and I came into possession of time machines." Kenshin said.

"SAY WHAT? !" Ryomen blanched. "No way!"

"This is one of them!" Kenshin said holding out his Cassiopeia.

"Seriously?" Ryomen said taking it in hand. "Wait...I recognize this thing."

"You do?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah...when you stood me up I thought you just blew me off so I left my house to look for you, I ended up running into this bun haired girl, who said something about you summoning me and there being two of me, the next thing I knew I was in the same area, six days later." "It was kind of early, like at around noon." "I got your message about needing to do something after that so I was ready to go early in the morning."

"Huh." Kenshin said. "Well...let's go. I got to go find Negi. Here." He handed her his jacket.

"Thanks." Ryomen said.

The two made their way out of the forest and into Mahora. Almost immediately they ran into Ayaka. "Oh! Kenshin-Sensei. How are you?" Ayaka said.

"I'm alright Ayaka, have you seen Negi-Sensei?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Ayaka said. "Do you need to see her?"

"Urgently." Kenshin said.

"I see." Ayaka nodded. "Well you better hurry along then."

"Alright." Kenshin said walking off, only to hear Ayaka say.

"Sensei, why don't you just use that Shundou move or ask one of your spirit friends for help?"

(slam!)

Kenshin hit the ground. "Fuck!" He said. "Everyone knows about magic now I forgot!"

"Come on stupid!" Ryomen said picking him back up.

"Be careful with him Ryomen-San!" Ayaka called out as the four armed demon grabbed him and took off.

"How did that girl know my name? !" Ryomen balked.

"It makes sense, I call you with my magic so Chao probably revealed that too." Kenshin said as they avoided crowds of people for awhile

"Shit someone else!" Ryomen said. "I really gotta get you to teach me that levitation technique." She said.

"You and Sheena both." Kenshin said as wrapped his magic around them both and taking off. Ryomen let him go and gripped his arm. "Damn...I think Negi's already heading toward class." "Wait there she goes! Toward the bridge!" He said taking off after Negi.

"? !" Negi looked over in shock, only to see Kenshin. "Whew...it's...it's only you."

"Negi...I take back what I said about not giving a fuck about magic being exposed." Kenshin said. "As it turns out, I give many fucks."

"S-So...it's been the same for you too huh?" Negi said. "What happened?"

"The only thing I can really say...is that Chao tricked us somehow." Kenshin said. "The only theory I've got is remote activation of your Cassiopeia, triggered as soon as we exited the resort. Set off by some sort of seal."

"Oi Aniki, isn't the babe of a woman with you that demon you tamed in Kyoto?" Chamo said.

"Chamo, not now." Kenshin said facepalming.

"Yes, we have more urgent matters." Ryomen said seeing Gandolfini approaching.

"Che." Kenshin glared. "Great, just what we need."

"This is bad." Chamo said grabbing the Cassiopeia

"Ryomen." Kenshin whispered. Ryomen looked over at him. "Take Chamo and Negi's Cassiopeia and head for the cottage. Tell them to come and get me out."

"You have a plan?" Ryomen whispered.

"It takes more than a week for the World Tree's magic to dissipate." Kenshin replied. "There has to be a pocket somewhere we can use to go back in time by a week." "Go, Now."

Ryomen nodded, grabbed Chamo and took off down the river. "Hey! Wait!" Gandolfini shouts.

"She's got nothing to do with this Gandolfini!" Kenshin said raising his hands.

"Fine." Gandolfini said pushing up his glasses. "You two...if we had stopped Chao Lingshen during the Festival's Eve this wouldn't have happened." "I won't blame you for everything, but it was a mistake to entrust her to you. You Negi will be held partially responsible for this, and you will surely be turned into an ermine."

"! ! !" Negi froze in fear and shock. Something Kenshin noticed as he stepped in front of her.

"Gandolfini! If you pin Negi's transgression on me, I will go quietly." Kenshin said.

"? !" Negi turned to him in shock. "Kenshin? ! Don't! I...I can.."

"Think about it Gandolfini." Kenshin said gazing hard at him. "You'll be known as the man who brought Zettai Sesshoumaru of the Rikudou Organization to justice. That's gotta be enough to get you off the hook."

Gandolfini crosses his arms. "That's an awfully noble gesture of you. You know what will happen to you if you do this right?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I know what punishment waits for me." Kenshin said closing his eyes. "Unlike me, she actually has a future."

"Kenshin...don't...you'll...!" Negi pleaded.

Kenshin turned and kissed her roughly. "...Relax." He whispered to her. "Just come after me with the others, OK?"

"..." Negi remained silent.

Kenshin turned and walked toward Gandolfini. "Do we have an accord?"

"Very well. I will tell the other mages that you are solely responsible and are turning yourself in on Negi Springfield's behalf." Gandolfini said. "They'll be able to cover for her from there." "In exchange you will not try to make a break for it, and try to escape."

"Done." Kenshin said. "Come on, let's go."

Gandolfini led Kenshin away while Negi stood alone on the bridge. She screwed her eyes shut, tears already threatening to pour out. "K...Kenshin...why...? If...If I don't get to you in time...you're...you're going to die..." Negi sobbed.

Kenshin later was shoved into a holding cell with runes to seal his magic. At a table in the cell sat Takamichi. "Hmm? You're alone?" He asked. "Where's Negi?"

"I'm taking the rap for Negi. She's not coming." Kenshin said.

Takamichi nodded. "I see. That's noble of you. Have a seat. Your transport won't be here for quite some time."

"I see." Kenshin said sitting down across from him. Takamichi reached for his smokes only to realize he was out. "Out of cigs? Here." Kenshin said tossing him one of his joints. "Got a lighter?"

"Aren't these illegal?" Takamichi asked as he passed Kenshin his lighter.

"Come on bitch, we're both going to be dead and an ermine soon respectively anyway. Least you can still enjoy yourself." Kenshin said taking a long drag. He coughed. "Damn, that's some good shit." He said.

"I guess." Takamichi said lighting his own up.

"And just as well. These are a bit better for you anyway." Kenshin said.

"So I've heard." Takamichi said before going into a coughing fit. "Whew...that is strong."

"Hahaha." Kenshin laughed. "By the way. Sorry about the punch last week."

"No, it's fine." Takamichi said. "I stand by what I said, but maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do in saying it to you."

"Hahaha." Kenshin laughed. "Eh, everyone's different, but it's just I do consider Asuna as a friend. So when I saw her crying...that kinda pissed me off."

"Well, if it wasn't for this, why don't you include her in this situation you were in with Negi?" Takamichi asked with a smile.

"Eh? Ah...hahahaha...give her time to heal man." Kenshin said with a grin. "So anyway...while we're sitting here, enjoying the last moments of one of our lives. Why not bust out some old war tales?"

"Hahaha." Takamichi laughed. "I was around ten when the war was going on. I doubt I have too many things you'd be interested in."

"Come on." Kenshin said. "Someone who traveled around with the legendary Crimson Wings as a kid has to have some interesting stories."

"Well...OK." Takamichi said flicking the ashes of his joint. "But first I'll go get some food. I'm hungry."

"Hah!" Kenshin laughed. "The munchies are already setting in! Haha!"

Takamichi chuckled softly and left the room. Kenshin looked up at the ceiling. _"Man I hope they get here in time. If not I'm screwed." He thought. _

_(chapter end)_

Let's just skip the conversation this time. Next time the Negi party organizes to rescue Kenshin from his doom See you then!

Draconis678 out


	64. Limit of Time Travel

Kenshin: Back to the clink?

Draconis: Back to the clink.

Kenshin: Come to think of it, where is Yukari when all this is happening?

Draconis: Y'know...I don't...really...know.

Kenshin: (spots a piece of paper flying in) What the? It's from Yukari...taking vacation time...be back next chapter or so depending on how long the anchor is lodged in Draconis' ass.

Draconis: (glares) That damn...

Kenshin: What was that?

Draconis: Nothing. Let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 64

Limit of Time Travel.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start) (A/N: However, lets check in on how things are going in Makai first)

_Makai._

_Sentora Continent_

Alice and her knights walked along the southern end of the Sentora Continent, a plain region called Natalia. As Luka targeted them at once with his forced displacement spell, they all ended up together.

"Lady Alipheese, Do you think Luka made it out of there alright?" Erubetie asked.

"I don't know." Alice said. "If he has, he certainly hasn't shown himself yet." She sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"I hope he's alright..." Alma Elma said, her head bowed slightly.

"I think we all do." Tamamo said with a sigh.

"Hm?" Granberia looked up. "Come out!"

"Relax. It's just me." The five looked on as Sheena appeared before them. They relaxed the battle stances they had assumed.

"Sheena." Alice said. "How did things go at Maouzyou?"

"Maou was naturally pissed when Luka turned back up without the Tsurugi no Kami...the thing is...Luka almost scored a fatal blow on Maou." Sheena said.

"? !" Alice and the Knights stared at her in shock. "He what? !"

"Luka said something about having Salamander's Fang, a charm that incinerated a great portion of Maou's body and grabbed a small sphere like object after he struck, from there Luka's mask was shattered and he retreated.

"What then?" Alice asked.

"Maou let out a loud roar and his youki spiked. His body literally broke apart and reformed into something different...his power seemed to compress, and form a smaller, leaner body.

"He did look different." Tamamo said with narrowed eyes. "What were you doing?"

"I was disabling the nexus that allows us to make portals to other worlds." Sheena said. "No one saw me doing it, I made sure of that."

"Why did you do that?" Alma Elma asked.

"Think about it. He's obviously interested in bringing Ryomen over to try and coerce her to fight for him. At the same time, Ryomen is under contract to Kenshin, my summoner. I disabled it to protect the two of them from Maou." Sheena said. "After that, I used my own abilities to get to where Maou was and blinded him with a technique Kenshin taught me."

"Hm...I see." Erubetie said.

"So Luka is alive?" Granberia asked.

"Yes." Sheena said. "I healed him myself and brought him to Sentora, far away from Rashoumen. Right now, the capitol is heavily unstable right now. Before a countermeasure can be initiated, Maou must attempt to earn back the loyalty of the four lesser kingdoms and of the Taiyoukai Council, who have all taken his near death experience as a sign of weakness in his rule.

"So we could use that time to gather support for the Revolution." Alice said. "How long do you think this could take?"

"With how much friction there is between Maou and Sabasa alone, A few months." Sheena said. "Longer if you act accordingly."

"So the plan is still the same, the approach was just altered a bit." Tamamo said. "Did Luka say anything else?"

"Yes, first is that Maou has a critical weakness." Sheena said.

"!" Alice made her way up to her. "Explain."

"Luka said that Maou's being is held up by a core in his chest, in place of his heart." Sheena said. "If you destroy that, Maou will surely die."

"I see." Alice said.

"But, we have to assume he is already taking countermeasures to rectify that situation." Sheena said. "If you choose to go that route, you must act quickly while Makai is still in total disarray."

"So that's one way." Tamamo said. "Anything else."

"Yes, he wanted me to tell you all to split up." Sheena said.

"What?" Alice and the Knights said with wide eyes.

"He wants us to fracture our combined power? ! Is he mad? !" Granberia shouts.

"Luka, if nothing else is a master of survival." Sheena said. "Think about it. If you four were to fight the Grand Cardinals, sure you might win, but you would also be weakened, and ripe for capture by Maou's armies. If that happens, this Revolution you're planning on orchestrating will be over before it could ever begin."

"You know who he truly is, don't you?" Tamamo asked.

"I do." Sheena said closing her eyes. "That's why I'll work with you as an undercover agent."

"Even without your clan knowing?" Erubetie asked.

"If they knew, it would likely divide them." Sheena said with a sigh. "Roughly half of my clan left the Tsuki before they were reinstated to the Council, because they despised the Kuroshi. They already didn't like Kenshin being my summoner to begin with."

"What does that have to do with Luka?" Alma Elma said, asking the question that was on Granberia's and Erubetie's minds.

"Kenshin and Luka are the same person. When he was ten Kenshin lost half of his soul, that half made it's way here...and became Luka." Sheena answered.

"...So that's why he wanted to change his looks." Alma Elma muttered.

"So...how is Luka anyway?" Erubetie asked.

"He's healing, but fine." Sheena said. "Now, decide what you will do. I recommend you follow Luka's advice and split up. If one of you falls the others can devise a plan to break them free." "I must be going, I can't leave him alone for too long."

"I'm comin-" Alice was cut off by Sheena shaking her head.

"You could be getting followed right now." Sheena said. "And besides...what would you say to him when you get to him? He's at the top of Maou's hitlist, he'd be better off knowing you were safe instead of with him.

"..." Alice narrowed her eyes at the White Tiger Queen. "Are you ordering me around?"

"Maybe I am. You certainly aren't the Demon Queen anymore Alice." Sheena said.

"Krh..!" Alice growled under her breath. "You..."

"Don't follow me." Sheena said, glaring at her. "Or else I'll show you why I was called Sheena of the White Lightning during the last war." A streak of pale lightning streaked across the space between Alice and Sheena.

Narrowing her eyes Tamamo stepped in. "Both of you calm down. Sheena, would it be too much trouble to send reports of how he's doing to us?"

Sheena closed her eyes. "No I suppose not, but you need to rein in the former queen. Some people did hold back their power for tradition's sake." "After all...a member of the Fateburn family must always sit on the throne."

"Tch, using my bloodline to the Goddess of Darkness as an excuse for losing are we?" Alice said with narrowed eyes.

"Why would I do that?" Sheena asked rhetorically. "You weren't as strong as your mother was when our battle for the throne began." "Anyway, look I'm not trying to agitate you, but I will advise this...you and Luka reuniting will put your plans to revolt against the JuuRokudaime Maou at great risk. He's interested in Luka and Kenshin for something, and I'm sure he'd relish the chance to take out the leader of the Revolution."

Alice stared hard at her for a few moments before sighing. "Very well...I suppose you are right, but...when this is over I want to fight you, got it? If you were indeed holding back, then I'll have to know for sure."

"..." A smirk formed on Sheena's face. "Do you see me as a threat?"

"No, I merely want to know if I should have won that battle." Alice said.

"Alright." Sheena said. "Now, until next time." She disappeared in a flash of pale lightning.

"Tamamo." Alice said.

"Yes?" Tamamo said.

"Did Sheena really hold back? You fought in that battle too." Alice said.

"...What you're thinking is probably right." Tamamo said.

Alice nodded. "Alright, everyone...we shall do as Luka recommends and split up here. Keep in touch."

"Alright." Alma Elma said taking to the sky.

"Fine." Erubetie said sinking into the ground.

"Very well." Granberia said before vanishing in a teleportation spell.

"I guess checking in on my clan is long overdue." Tamamo said as she too disappeared.

Alice looked up at the sky. _"Well...here we go...I suppose I should make my way toward Hellgondo as discreetly as possible." _

With that thought in mind, the Demon Queen went on her way. Where she happened to be going, is a story for later.

(break)

_Meanwhile, back at the plot._

Kenshin looked over, seeing Gandolfini come in with Seruhiko and Takamichi. "Eehh? What do you want?"

"We looked over your report on Chao Lingshen." Seruhiko said.

"And? Every word of it is true." Kenshin said.

"Ridiculous! Don't test my patience and insult my intelligence, Time Travel is impossible and Chao Lingshen is merely a terrorist, like her sensei it seems." Gandolfini said. "Furthermore I-..kaahhh!"

He was cut off by Kenshin's hand wrapping tightly around his windpipe. "Listen here you piece of shit." Kenshin said glaring dangerously at him. "I am going quietly and I am aware of what Chao has done, and how it puts her in the same class of criminal as me, but I will not have you call me a liar when I am speaking the truth, you got that?" He said throwing Gandolfini into Seruhiko.

"Guh..hah...guh..hah...guh hah..." Gandolfini caught his breath and pointed his pistol at Kenshin's forehead. "Keep it up...you won't even make it to Mundus Magicus."

"I could say the same about you." Kenshin said, tickling his adam's apple with his claws.

"Both of you stop!" Takamichi ordered. "Gandolfini, if Kenshin is speaking the truth, no further interrogation will glean anything from him."

"Besides...you don't have the skills necessary to glean anything greater than what I'm willing to tell." Kenshin said.

"Tch! Come on Seruhiko!" Gandolfini said leaving the cell. Seruhiko followed.

"You truly fear nothing, don't you." Takamichi stated.

"I wouldn't say that, it's just the thing I fear is something that has nothing to do with battle, or violence." Kenshin said.

(break)

_Evangeline's Cottage. _

"...So...that was her plan..." Negi said putting aside the letter. "To make magic a self explanatory truth, by spreading the World Tree's magic across the planet.

"..." Everyone else was silent, until Miyuki cleared her throat. "Negi, you've been silent about this enough...and Ryomen is even here. What happened to Kenshin?"

"..." Negi bowed her head with a sigh. "We were caught by Gandolfini soon after we met, He must have told Ryomen-San to make way here with Chamo and my Cassiopeia. Then when I was told I was going to be turned into an ermine, I froze up. The only thing that snapped me out of it was Kenshin telling him he'd turn himself in, in exchange for letting me off scot free."

"? !" Miyuki's, Hikari's, Konoka's, Setsuna's and Nodoka's eyes widened out of shock.

"Wh-What? ! But...tha...that's suicide!" Hikari shouts.

"Relax." Ryomen said calming everyone down. "He didn't do this haphazardly. He wanted me to tell you all to locate a pocket of the tree's magic, once that's done, he knew you'd come to break him free so he said to come and get him."

"So that's what he meant..." Negi said.

"So! All's we really gotta do is go rescue Kenshin-baka and make way for the pocket of magic!" Asuna said. "Sounds simple enough."

"It's not really." Hikari said. "He probably wouldn't want me saying this, but Kenshin is a world class criminal in the realm of magic, no different than Evangeline. He's going to be heavily guarded." "If we don't get to Kenshin in time, he will be shipped off to the mage capitol to be executed."

"..." Everyone went silent.

"That might not be the case." Ryomen said. "If they're rounding up the mages for punishment, then they probably already started shipping people off. They probably left the few stronger ones, and some rank and files."

"She has a point." Chamo said.

"Not only that, she's right." Yue said, already having her artifact out. "Just over half of the mage teachers have already been sent off. Also, like Kenshin-Sensei bet on. There is a pocket of magic we can use underneath the academy, but, where Kenshin-Sensei is being held and where it is are both a good distance apart."

"Well, we have to do something-aru!" Ku Fei said pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah, but first." Miyuki said looking out the window. "We have company."

"? !" Everyone glanced outside.

"! That's...Kuzunoha Touko." Setsuna said. "Other than myself she's the only one who knows the Shinmei arts in Mahora."

"Hmm...we don't have a whole lot of people here who can fight...do we try to talk peacefully...or..." Kaede muttered.

"I'll stay behind." Miyuki said.

"Geeh? ! M-Miyuki-Chan?" Asuna said.

"Unlike the lot of you I didn't spend the night in the resort on day two. I've been laying low ever since this disaster happened." Miyuki said. "If I went back there'd be two of me. So I've got no problems giving you all some cover."

"Eh? Are you sure Miyuki?" She turned to Kaede who had asked the question.

"Yeah." Miyuki said. "I'll give you some cover and then give up."

"Oh? Would you like some help?" Everyone looked up to see Atsuki walking down the stairs. "I've been gone for a little while, so I didn't have the chance to get trapped either."

"Well, if you want." Miyuki shrugged taking out her quarterstaff. "I won't protest."

"Alright, do you have a plan?" Atsuki said turning to Kaede and the others.

"...Haruna." Negi said. "What did you say the ability of your artifact was again?"

Minutes passed and Miyuki and Atsuki exited the cottage to meet Touko and her accomplice. "...Miyuki Tsuki and Atsuki Inugami." Touko said. "Our problem isn't with you, but you must be taken in as well."

"Ahh, sorry, but that's going to be a problem then." Miyuki said with a small smirk.

A tick mark appeared on Touko's right temple as she glared venomously at Miyuki. "What was that? So...you're going to be as disagreeable as that despicable brother of yours then?"

Miyuki lost her smirk and activated the Shinigami abilities. "Atsuki."

"Yeah?" Atsuki said readying her maul.

"I get the blonde bitch to myself." Miyuki said with a scowl.

"Whatever you say." Atsuki said with a shrug.

"Fine...I'll enjoy making an example out of you for that bitch sister of yours as well." Touko said.

"We'll see about that." Miyuki said.

Looking out the window, Asuna winced. "Sounds like a catfight is about to start out there."

"Chao Lingshen and that sister of yours ruined my life." Touko muttered bitterly.

"Kuzuha, how about you calm down, we're not here to kill anyone, no matter how much spite you have against Miyuki-San's sister." Her accomplice said.

"How the hell can I be calm? ! " Touko angrily shouts. "When this is all over I'm going to be shipped off to Mundus Magicus and spend three years in the fucking ermine camp! On top of all that I lost my boyfriend to all this shit happening because he found out about my magic usage, so excuse me, but I think I have the right to be a little fucking PISSED OFF! !"

Miyuki let her power burst out. "Pathetic." She said getting their attention. "You want to talk being pissed off? If I don't beat you, my brother gets shipped off to die to your superiors...so..._**FUCK YOU!" **_Miyuki said appearing in front of Touko, driving her staff into the swordswoman's stomach, knocking her back. Touko's accomplice aimed a spell at Miyuki's head, only for Atsuki to intervene, swinging her maul at his face, making him retreat backward. Atsuki took Miyuki's back and readied herself. Miyuki glanced back at her. "Thanks for the save."

"Too early for that, I'm working!" Atsuki said batting a spell up into the air.

"_Raimeiken!" Touko said slashing her katana at Miyuki, grounding it out against Miyuki's staff. _

"Nice try! You'll need more than that!" Miyuki said throwing her off as lightning exploded around them.

"Hah!" Touko said slashing her sword multiple times at Miyuki forcing her to block time and again. Atsuki jumped away giving Miyuki leeway to backpedal and continue to defend.

"Keh.." Miyuki grunted as she finally was able to kick Touko in the stomach, knocking her back. "Heh...well..it's clear you're no joke." Miyuki said with a smirk.

"Naturally, you didn't expect any less, did you?" Touko said mirroring her smirk.

"Not at all..." Miyuki said. "But...if you think I'm finished, you're wrong."

Meanwhile Atsuki, unable to gain any ground against her opponent was forced to bat away his high speed assault. Touko seeing her chance, took aim and fired a spell at Atsuki's back. "!" Atsuki saw this, but could do nothing to dodge.

Luckily for her, an earth element Sagita Magica diverted the attack past Atsuki and narrowly past Touko's ally. "!" Touko turned back to Miyuki in shock.

"A...A spell with no activation phrase?" Touko said.

"Impossible..." Her ally spoke in astonishment.

"Heh, you seem shocked...you didn't know that like my sister, I spent most of my childhood in the care...if you wanna call it that, of the Cosmo Entelecheia. I was subjected to experiments that led to what you just saw. I can cast spells without an activation phrase."

"Che...pain in the ass..." Touko said. Atsuki appeared behind her and bashed her into the ground. "Aah! Wh-What the? !"

"Kuzuha!" Her ally shouts.

"Not so fast." Miyuki said appearing behind him, her fist coated in yellow youki. She laid her fist into his back. _"Gekitou Kaminari no Ryuu Imochi!" _

"Gah!" He shouts as he hit the ground, sliding next to Touko. They each staggered to their feet when a tornado of wind encompassed around them. "Shit! They used our own plan against us!"

"How? ! We didn't give off any signs that we'd be doing this!" Touko shouts back.

"It was kinda easy." Miyuki said taking a seat and concentrating on the spell. "The formation you chose put Atsuki-Chan in a pincer formation. You'd attack her when the time was right. You'd hope I'd react in worry for my friend and you'd use that to trap us, but you didn't count on my trump card, needing no activation phrase for spells. I'll admit most spells do tire me out easily because of this, but hey, that's why Atsuki's here."

Atsuki walked up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You need to work on increasing your mana capacity after this."

"Heh, someone will have to tell the past me that." Miyuki said. "You guys can go now!"

Negi and the others came rushing out of the house. "Miyuki-San, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah Yeah, I'll be fine." Miyuki said waving her off. "Hey Mom!" She said as Hikari stopped.

"Yes Miyuki-Chan?" Hikari asked.

"When this is all over, help me increase my mana reserves." Miyuki said.

"Sure thing, alright girls let's go!" Hikari said.

"Hang on!" Haruna said as multiple creatures, that looked like they came out of games and anime surrounded the tornado. "This is to help you two when that." She points at the tornado. "Goes down."

"Ah, Thanks." Atsuki said. "Now get going, and hurry!"

"Alright! The escape is a big success!" Chamo said.

They got quite a distance away from the cottage and stopped. "Alright, what are we doing first? Are we going to secure our escape route or go get Kenshin first?" Chisame said.

"..." Ku Fei glanced outward. "Someone's coming."

"I sense it too." Negi said.

"Hold it!" Everyone looked out to find Takane, Sakura Mei and another girl.

"Geehh? ! You're the stripper from Ursula!" Haruna said pointing at Takane.

"S-Stripper? !" Takane blanched.

"Oi oi! What the hell do we do here? !" Chisame said.

"Simple, we fight." Negi said holding her staff at the ready. "Beat it Takane, I'm not in the mood for your crap right now."

"Thank you for resisting." Takane said with a scowl. "Now I get to bring you in and vent my frustration!"

Asuna narrowed her eyes. _"Wait...her clothes...aren't they made of magic like in the tournament and those golems too..." A light bulb went off above her head. "Does that mean I could do pretty good here?" _

"Ku Fei." Asuna said. Ku Fei looked over at her. Asuna winked back in response and subtly jerked her head toward Takane, Mei and her friend. Ku Fei smirked in response and the two shot toward Takane, Asuna wielding her harisen.

"! Asuna-San, Ku Fei-San!" Negi shouts.

Asuna slashed her harisen at Takane's cloak ripping it to shreds. "Ku Fei, now!"

"Right!" Ku Fei said sending a closed fist at Takane. _"Pao Chuan!" _She exclaimed as ki shot out of her fist.

Takane managed to get her golem's arm in front of her before the strike got to her and blocked it. _"What the hell? ! My Shields of Black Cloak were destroyed so easily? !" She thought in a panic._

"My attack got blocked-aru!" Ku Fei said as she and Asuna jumped back.

Negi flashed behind them as Takane swung her golem's fist at Asuna and grabbed their shoulders. All three disappeared as the fist slammed into the ground.

Mei and her friend Nutmeg fired two spells at the entire group. Hikari appeared at the front wielding her Saigoshi, Youso no Burokka. _"Seal!" _

The magic was devoured into the shield. Takane stared in shock. "A-A hero of the Ala Rubra stands against us? !"

"Sorry, but I need to see my son, and where these girls are going, I need to go too." Hikari said spinning her shield on her index finger. "I'll only be sealing your magic until we leave, nothing more."

"Whew..." Asuna said wielding the sword version of her artifact. "Thanks Hikari-San, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Hikari said with a carefree smile. "The rest is up to you."

"_Unbrae! Illam!" _Takane shouts pointing her hand at Asuna commanding that most of her shadows attack her.

"? !" Asuna looked around. _"Crap...I can't take this many out at once...unless...I use that technique that creep showed me." "No time to bring it together, I'll have to do inside." _She thought as an aura of Kanka welled around her. _"Slash forward...imagine that the end of your weapon fires out an explosion of energy...now!" _Asuna slashed out in front of her as an explosion of flame expelled from her blade.

"? !" Hikari stared in shock. _"Th...That was...the Katensho!" _

"_What the hell? !" Negi thought. "That was clearly Kenshin and Yukari-San's attack!" _

"All of Takane's shadows were...destroyed? !" Nutmeg shouts.

"Hah!" Setsuna said using Zanganken to destroy the two heading for her and Konoka.

"Hiii!" Ku Fei said infusing her fists with ki to destroy the group that came for her.

"Hm..." Kaede said beheading another shadow alone that came after the nonmagic users of the group.

"_What the hell is going on here? ! Has Kenshin been training Kagurazaka in his spare time? !" Takane thought._

Mei called forth her artifact making Hikari narrow her eyes. _"Hmm..I guess Youso no Burroka's effects don't apply to artifacts." She thought. "She can still use her artifact's magic." _

"_Ad Summam! Exarmatio!" _Mei shouts sweeping her broom powerfully at her opponents. Asuna blocked it, diverting it to her sides. However. Negi, Hikari, Haruna, Yue, Nodoka and Konoka who were behind her weren't so lucky.

"Geh? !" Haruna said seeing herself stripped down to her underwear.

"Aaah? !" Nodoka, Yue and Konoka exclaimed.

"Ugh...I would forget to wear my magic proof outfit today." Hikari said with a facepalm.

"Wow...being on the other end of that...is really annoying." Negi said with a scowl.

"_What the hell? !" Chisame thought seeing this happen._

"Haha, sorry Mei-Chan, but stuff like that doesn't work on me." Asuna said taking off toward Mei and Takane.

"Mei!" Takane said sending her black tendrils at Asuna as well with Mei's magic arrows.

Asuna slashed through them and dashed forward, cutting down Takane's golem. "!" Takane looked back, but before she could react Ku Fei appeared in front of her, punching her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "Guh..!"

Kaede appeared behind Nutmeg and jabbed her in the back of the neck, knocking her out. Mei looked back and forth. "Oh no!"

"Oh dear god." Negi said with a wince as the clothes the three were wearing evaporated into thin air.

Nodoka walked up toward her as the other gave Takane and Nutmeg clothes to wear. "Sorry about this "M-Mei-San, but...w-where is Kenshin-Sensei being held?"

"Th-That artifact...N-No! !" Mei whined.

Negi who had changed into a spare outfit she had Hikari hold for her looked over her shoulder. "There huh, how ironic a demon being held in a church."

"Alright, everyone take a moment to change into the clothes being handed out by Hikari-San." Setsuna said. "We move soon."

"Haauu...not only did we fail, but our intelligence was taken." Mei said with a whine. "Onee-Chan was looking forward to finishing her training and working across the world too."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Asuna said with a confident smile. "We're definitely going to change history!"

Meanwhile, back in Kenshin's cell. Takamichi finished telling Kenshin how Chao's plan played out. "So...it's like that huh?" Kenshin said.

"I take it you already knew?" Takamichi asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a shrug as he roached out his joint. "She tried to recruit me before she went to Yukari."

"You didn't come to us why?" Takamichi asked.

"You wouldn't have believed me." Kenshin said. "It's clear my truth has fallen on deaf ears here already."

"Yes, but are you sure everything is true?" Takamichi asked.

"Yes." Kenshin said. "So...how were they still able to win, even with you around?" Kenshin asked.

"I hesitated when I saw Chao." Takamichi said. "Someone had told me about her plan and I appeared before her. Upset that she wasn't able to fight you, Yukari tore through our ranks and beat nearly everyone we threw at her. She intentionally avoided me however. Possibly because she knew the difference between us was still too great." "Anyway...when I hesitated I..."

"Was probably shot in the back by Mana." Kenshin said. "Her plan dossier mentioned something about a bullet."

"Yes. Yukari didn't use them, but she distracted everyone, so when Mana and Chao made their move, everyone was taken out." Takamichi said. "I was defeated handily and no one was hurt or killed."

"Naturally." Kenshin said with a nod. "Chao didn't want to harm anyone, only to expose magic."

"So...Negi-kun, Asuna-kun and the others are coming aren't they?" Takamichi asked with a smile.

"..." Kenshin grinned lightly. "Ha...haha...when did you figure it out?"

"You'd never truly let yourself be taken in to Megalomesembria." Takamichi said. "You used yourself as a decoy to help bolster your allies' ranks."

"Yeah...but it is a risky plan...if I get taken in before they get here, I'm screwed." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop. "By the way...you said you hesitated. "Why?"

"Well...it's true that Chao's actions can't be approved of, but...at the same time...I believe that Nagi and Ryuushin both might have sided with her on this one." Takamichi said.

"Really?" Kenshin asked with a curious tone.

"Yes. Like you said to us yesterday, after the tournament. There are many people who are suffering from conflicts and are impoverished as a result. Looking at the smiles and laughter of the students here...tends to make you forget that though." Takamichi said. "We work hard, day and night to save these people, but there are restrictions on what we can do and how much power we can exercise to help them."

"Then...are you saying Chao is right?" Kenshin asked.

"You must be confused yourself...with the machine she gave you, you could potentially go back in time and correct wrongs in your life, but the world isn't that simple." Takamichi said. "We could save more people in a world where magic has been exposed...but saying you could save the world like that is just wrong." "That is where I hesitated. I couldn't decide whether she was right or wrong. I think there is a better way...but..."

"So, we should stop her?" Kenshin asked.

"That decision is for you and Negi-kun to make." Takamichi said. "I, who completely lost to her...really shouldn't say anything."

"..." Kenshin looked up at the ceiling.

Takamichi's cellphone went off. "Excuse me." He answered it. "What is it? OK...can you let Gandolfini and the others know?"

"What's up?" Kenshin said.

"They've arrived. Your girlfriend, your mother and your students are here to break you free." Takamichi said leaving through the open door.

"...Hm...I see." Kenshin said, he saw the door lowering to a close and took a knife out of his pocket, throwing it at the bottom of the door frame, keeping it open just a bit. He walked through and pushed a substitution stencil through. _"Alright...come on auto activation..." He thought. _

He felt a pulse of magic a minute later and grinned. "Alright, now do something about that blasted lock."

The door raised open another minute later and Kenshin walked out. "Hm...Takamichi went that way." He said seeing a fork and glancing left. He looked right and smirked. "Ah...Gandolf."

He walked down the path and looked down the corner. "Hm...Looks like Gandolfini's hittin' the sauce." He said seeing the bespectacled dark skinned teacher drinking from a flask as Seruhiko carried Gandolfini as he talked about his problems and how his daughter just started elementary school. About Negi and Nagi among other things.

What Kenshin didn't see was Asuna and Ku Fei hanging above them on a rafter. They were about to jump down to knock them out when they walked by Kenshin.

"Oi! What the fu-!" Gandolfini said before a coin fired into the dead center of his skull. Seruhiko met the same fate.

"Geh? !" Asuna said seeing the two fall. She jumped down and ran to the corner Kenshin was hiding behind, only to find nothing. "Huh?"

Kenshin used his camo technique to proceed down the hallway. _"Alright...let's find that passageway." _

Before he could get far. He ran into a mature looking nun.

"You!" She said as Kenshin's technique canceled. "How did you break free? !"

"Oh great..." Kenshin said with a wince. "Out of one frying pan and into another. You must be Sister Shakti."

"That's right." Shakti said with a glare. "Now, you're going back into your cell. I'm sorry, but if you had not led the life you have. I wouldn't have to help put you to death."

"How ironic." Kenshin said with a smirk. "A nun apologizing to a demon?"

"Despite my position. I don't believe you are inherently evil, merely misguided." Shakti said.

"Hmph! Well, I won't argue the misguided part, but it is strange for a nun to not despise my kind." Kenshin said slipping into a stance. "I don't want to kill you Shakti-San so I'll withhold my blades."

"You'll find you're going to need them." Shakti said taking hold of a cross.

"Heh!" Kenshin said seeing that cross multiply into many and form a defensive barrier around her. "We'll see about that."

A pulse of magic went off that was picked up by Kaede, Ku, Setsuna, Negi and Hikari. "What the?" Kaede said.

"What was that-aru?" Ku Fei said.

"It felt like a fight." Setsuna said.

"Hm...did Yukari find out about Kenshin and came back to break him out?" Hikari wondered aloud. "We're too far down this corridor to tell anymore."

"Who knows, let's keep moving." Negi said with a sigh. "We can't waste anymore time."

"Right." Everyone said.

Kenshin weaved in and out of advancing crosses' paths. "You're pretty good. I can barely dodge."

"You've certainly earned your title." Shakti said as she called her crosses back to form a shield in front of her as Kenshin charged in.

"_Earthly Reinforcement! Left Arm! Sylph!" He punched the barrier in front of him. "Senkoudanken!" _

"Tch." Shakti flashed backward seeing cracks in her crosses. She called them back before Kenshin could punch again and reformed the shield, using her magic to repair the cracks and disassembled the shield.

Kenshin smirked. "Looks like you're crosses aren't indestructible."

"Hmph." Shakti said extending her hand outward.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. He heard a rattling behind him. "? !" He turned around to find one of the larger crosses shooting toward him. He moved to dodge, but it still hit his arm.

(snap!)

"Aaagghhh! !" Kenshin shouted in pain as the bone in his bicep snapped in half. Shakti directed one of her crosses to stab into his arm, hitting him successfully. "? !" Kenshin ripped it out and grabbed his arms. "What in the? Why the hell isn't my arm healing anymore? !"

"I neglected to mention...not only do I control all the crosses in this church, they are also blessed to negate a demon's regenerative abilities." Shakti said with a small smirk. "An S-Rank could easily negate that negation, but you clearly aren't S-Rank."

"Heh." Kenshin smirked wearily. "You're a crafty one, aren't you...OK...I guess I will use a blade after all." _"Adeat!" _Kenshin said as his artifact appeared in his hand. _"Chimei Supairaru!" _

"Hmm? You still intend to fight even with your strength cut in half." Shakti said with a bemused expression.

"Well I am fighting for my life here." Kenshin said. "Also, you're wrong about my strength being cut in half."

"Oh?" Shakti said with a tilt of her head.

"Yes..." Kenshin said appeared in front of her, kicking at her stomach, which was blocked by crosses that cracked upon impact. "I still got two good legs and a good arm!" He said as Shakti flashed backward calling her crosses back for repair. "I'm at seventy-five percent strength, still enough to win!"

Shakti stared her opponent down with an analytical gaze. _"He's probably going to use that artifact for defense. So, all I need to do is take his back again like before." _

Kenshin jumped out of the way as another large cross stabbed into where he was previously standing. "You won't get me with the same trick twice." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"That wasn't my intent." Shakti said with a smirk as she commanded her crosses to pursue Kenshin."

"Shit." Kenshin said moving Chimei Supairaru under his feet and taking off on it with a burst of wind.

"He's using it like some kind of hoverboard." Shakti said.

Kenshin charged toward Shakti who narrowed her eyes. _"Does he really think that the oldest trick in the book is going to work on me?" She thought._

Kenshin pivoted his lower body toward her as she raised the other half of her crosses to defend. He came to a full stop and kicked the blunt side of one of the blades of Chimei Supairaru and threw a charm out in front of him. _"Sylph!" _He said.

"_Right!" _Sylph said.

"_Kaze Tenohira Nifuda!" Kenshin intoned, a burst of wind both shielding him from Shakti's assault, and propulsing his blade through her cross barrier._

"? !" Shakti saw Kenshin's blade shredding through her defenses and flashed backward to evade. _"Clever little bastard!" Shakti thought. _

Kenshin stopped himself and stared over at her smirking. "You can't catch me Shakti." Kenshin said.

"We'll see about that." Shakti said

"!" Kenshin looked up seeing several of the larger crosses baring down on him. _"Oh shit!" He thought kicking Chimei Supairaru into his free hand. "Sylph, Salamander, get ready!" _

"_Right! Got it!" Sylph and Salamander both said. _

Kenshin started spinning Chimei Supairaru as fire encompassed it. "Heh!" Kenshin said. _"Fierce Bureijin Tatsumaki!" Kenshin intoned a vortex of flame incinerated the crosses, burning brighter with the wind. _

After that was done Kenshin shot toward Shakti herself. She shot her crosses at him, expecting them to stab into his body and stun him, when he began pivoting his body out of the way of each one.

"_What? !" Shakti thought. "He's dodging them all with with very little cuts to show for it!" _

"_Alright, Thanks Undine." Kenshin thought. _

"_You're welcome." Undine said. _

"_Now, Gnome, Earthly Reinforcement on the right leg!" Kenshin thought._

Shakti gathered the rest of her crosses for defense and prepared for the worst. Kenshin flipped and slammed his heel down in front of her. _"Earth Shattering Kick!" _Kenshin shouts.

"Wha?" Shakti said. She heard the ground cracking. "Oh...you...IDIOOOOOTTTTT! !" She screamed as she and Kenshin both plummeted downward.

"What the? !" Takamichi said looking up as the ceiling fractured above them.

"What's that? !" Negi said as she and the others ran up to the debris.

"Ugh...bad idea...very bad...idea." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Shakti said looking up at him. "You...saved me...?"

"Well, like I said, I didn't want to kill you." Kenshin said.

"..." Shakti placed her hand on his broken arm and pulled a faint light from it. "There, your arm should heal now."

"Oh, thanks." Kenshin said helping her up.

"Kenshin? ! How the hell did you get out? !" Takamichi blanched.

"Your door shut slowly, so I jammed a knife in at the bottom." Kenshin said. "From there I slipped a auto activating substitution stencil past the door and had it spring me." "I walked around using my camo technique until I needed to cool it down, Gandolfini's drunken ass found me so I knocked him and Seruhiko out.

"Geh? ! That was you? !" Asuna shouts.

"Eh? You mean that was you that came after them?" Kenshin said pointing at her.

"Kenshin..." Negi said her head bowed slightly.

"Negi..." Kenshin said with a wince, knowing what was coming. "Uh oh..." He murumered.

Negi reeled her hand back and smacked Kenshin across the face. "DON'T! (smack!) She smacked him again on the other cheek. "YOU!" (smack!) "EVER!" (smack!) "WORRY!" (smack!) "ME!" (smack!) "LIKE!" (smack!) "THAT!" (smack!) "AGAIN!" (smack!) (smack!) (smack!) (smack!)

Takamichi and Hikari sweatdropped. "Hikari...your son's a fool."

"I know...but he's my darling little fool." Hikari said with an uneasy smile.

By the time Negi was done. Kenshin's cheeks were glowing with bright red handprints. "Duly...ow...Noted...ow..." He said.

"So, what will we do now" Shakti asked Takamichi, putting everyone on edge.

"..." Takamichi watched as everyone readied for a fight. "...Hm...well...I'm in no real position to help them...but dozing off for ten minutes is possible for me to bluff. I haven't been to sleep yet anyway."

"Takamichi..." Negi said.

"Go." Takamichi said. "You have to get back to the past."

"Right, thanks Takamichi!" Negi said. "Come on everyone!"

Asuna stayed behind for a moment. Takamichi walked up to her and pet her head. "Listen, the most I'll ever be to you is a father figure. So hang in there...the first one's never easy."

Asuna stared up at him, for some reason what he said clicked in her mind. "Yeah...thanks...Takahata-Sensei." She ran forward to catch up with the rest. _"Thank you Takahata-Sensei...for a short while...I actually thought you disliked me for whatever reason...but now...I realize you're just content to be as you always have been..." She smiled to herself. "It must have been really weird for you to hear such things from me." _

A short while later everyone was making their way along the pathways to find the magic pocket. "So there is still a pocket of magic huh?"

"Yes, but if we don't get to it today, we're stuck!" Konoka said.

"Great! We just gotta get there! Follow the roots right? !" Kenshin said.

"Right!" Setsuna said. "Everyone do not let up and keep pressing onward!"

"Right!" Everyone shouts.

"Hey! The roots are glowing!" Chisame said.

Everyone stopped running. "Hey we can use the Cassiopeia again!" Negi said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it." Ryomen said.

"Oh! Ryomen-San I forgot you were here." Asuna said. "You've been so quiet."

"I don't like participating in fights that bore me." Ryomen said. "Now come on."

"Alright, hang on." Negi said.

Before anyone could do anything, water splashed on Chisame's shoulder and the hands on the Cassiopeia stopped moving. "What?" Negi looked up at the roots. "Oh no! The magic is receding we have to hurry!"

"Oi!" Chamo said seeing Nodoka, Chisame, Konoka and Haruna freezing up. "Hurry...u...u...up...!"

"What's going...on...?" Kenshin said turning around. What he saw shocked him. "What...is he..." He snapped out of it. "RUN! ! ALL OF YOU RUN NOW! !"

Everyone ran past Kenshin who backpedaled. "Keep going, don't stop or turn back for anything!" Kenshin said.

The dragon inhaled and breathed fire at everyone. Kenshin's left eye glew brightly. _"Kami Shouheki!" _

Hikari jumped back and joined her son. "Youso no Burroka!" She said throwing her shield onto the barrier helping block the flames. They all ran through the doorway.

"What is this? !" Chisame shouts.

"Hn?" Kenshin said looking around. _"This place looks like a gateport." He thought. _

"There! That's the last of the World Tree's magic!" Ryomen pointed out at the large nexus of magical energy.

They all heard a dragon's roar and saw the dragon at the entrance to the area. "No more escape." Hikari said as she and Kenshin jumped into the magic circle. "Everyone join hands and hang on tight!"

"Negi, this thing's about to fly we need to get out of here now!" Asuna said.

"R-Right!" Negi said twisting the switch the needed amount of times. "Hang on!" She said pressing it down.

(break)

_A week earlier. _

_Mahora Festival Day Three. _

The entire group appeared far above the festival. "Ah?" Negi said.

"What...the...?" Asuna said.

"WHY THE HELL DID WE COME OUT UP HEREEEEEEEE? !" Kenshin shouts as they all fell. "Everyone, stay close!"

They came in close to a second story cafe that was thankfully empty. Kenshin and Negi shot their hands down. "Sylph!" Kenshin shouts making all the furniture move out of the way.

"Vente Nos!" Negi shouts catching everyone with wind magic and allowing them to land safely.

"Whew...we landed safely." Asuna said.

"We're lucky we came out in the sky...it would have been bad if we came out in the earth or something." Haruna said.

"Haruna, that's not funny." Nodoka said with a glower.

"Alright...let's...go..." Negi fell forward, only to be caught by Kenshin.

"Negi-Sensei!" Setsuna said rushing up to them.

"What's wrong?" Kaede said.

"...She's suffering from magic exhaustion." Kenshin said. "The Cassiopeia is bad enough to use, but with the lack of magic in the air. Negi had to use her own to make up the difference." "We need to get her some where to rest."

"We can take her to the school's library." Yue said. "It's empty due to all the festival activities."

"Then off we go." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, I'm going back to prepare, summon me when you need help." Ryomen said."For now I've done my job and made sure none of the non magic users were hurt."

"Count on it." Kenshin said. "Thank you for your help."

Ryomen vanished and Hikari walked up to Kenshin. "What about you? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kenshin said. He looked down at Negi. "Hm?" He saw something peculiar about her Cassiopeia. "What...?" He grabbed it.

Along the face of it, was a hairline crack. "..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"This is bad...if we get sent to the future again...we won't be able to come back, my Cassiopeia's already damaged as it is." He thought. _

"Kenshin...?" Negi said blearily as he carried her to their destination.

"Hey, don't worry about anything. We made it back OK...and no one's hurt. You focus on getting some rest, OK?" Kenshin said with a smile.

"Ok...I'm sorry for...causing this trouble for you." Negi said.

"Don't worry about it." Kenshin said. "Now go to sleep, I'll wake you later."

Negi nodded and relaxed in his arms nodding off. Kenshin felt a presence behind him and looked to find Yukari. "What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Nice to see you made it back." Yukari said with a smirk. "What's up with her?"

"She exhausted herself making the time jump." Kenshin said. "She needs rest."

"I see. Well Chao said she wouldn't move until this evening, so do with that, what you will." Yukari said turning around.

"Wait." Kenshin said. "Yukari...do you...feel inferior to me?"

"..." Yukari went silent for a moment. "You don't realize it, but you do a lot of shit on your own. You're going to end up getting yourself killed one day...I want to make sure that doesn't happen. I want you to know I'm strong enough for you to trust your back to me."

Yukari vanished at the end of her sentence. Kenshin sighed roughly. "You...idiot..." Kenshin muttered. "If there was anyone here I do trust with my life,...it would most certainly be you, but if you need to prove it to yourself, so be it." He disappeared with Negi in tow. He needed to prepare mentally for his duel, and quickly.

(chapter end)

Draconis: I know this chapter seems rushed.

Kenshin: Why's that?

Draconis: I just feel like I've been on the festival arc too long. It's about over. Not to say I don't like it, Chao is one of my favorite Negima characters, but I think I've been on this arc for a year...maybe more.

Kenshin: More like definitely more.

Draconis: Oh...piss off...

Anyway. There will be two or three more chapters of the festival arc. Leaning toward two with the second one being really long.

Anyway, I'll see you all next time.

Draconis678 out.


	65. The Magical War Games

Draconis: Alright, let's get started.

Yukari: Finally gonna work on bringing this arc to a close huh?

Draconis: Yeah Yeah...wait, where's Kenshin?

Yukari: He's off somewhere.

Draconis: That answers all of my questions...thanks.

Yukari: Can the sarcasm and get started already.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 65

The Magical War Games.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin and the students were going over the plans to combat Chao, given what Takamichi had told him in the future. So far they had come up with a way to go after Chao, but no way to defend the six points of magic around the academy from her mechanized army. "So...around twenty five hundred foot soldiers, I.E those Tanaka drones and walkers that..." Yue said.

"They resemble Tach-Komas from the Ghost in the Shell series." Chisame said.

"And six giants that are responsible for securing the areas." Kenshin said. "Any way you cut it, we've really got our work cut out for us. Not only that, but we also have to watch out for Mana and Yukari, the latter of which will be fighting me. I could summon Ryomen and have her take down one of the mechs, but then Chao would just have her footmen swarm the area that it was responsible for."

"Weren't you a part of an intelligence agency, why can't you think of anything?" Asuna asked.

"Because I wasn't the strategist." Kenshin said rolling his eyes. "I received the strategies and my work from our intel handler. Sure I can come up with something good on the fly, but that's usually for me and my partner."

"Couldn't I use my artifact to..." Haruna said only for Kenshin to shake his head.

"Your artifact's drawings are no different than my substitution stencils if I don't reinforce them right now Haruna. In that they go down in one hit." Kenshin said.

"...I see.." Haruna said with a small nod.

"Going over what we know about the spell, we can't just sit and defend one point either." Kaede said. "We'll be overrun and if we can't get to Chao, it won't matter."

"Uuhhnn." Negi sat up on the couch.

"Negi, is everything alright?" Kenshin asked walking up to her.

"I'm...fine...I was just listening in on your plan. It sounds good, but it's just not enough. Do you mind if I suggest something?" Negi asked.

No one said anything to dissuade her so she explained her addition to the plan.

"Eh...EEEEHHH? !" Everyone, but Kenshin said.

"..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought.

"Can we really do something like that? !" Konoka said.

"As with every other year the main organizer of the event is the Yukihiro group." Negi said.

"Hm...and then...we could request that Konoemon have magic gear warped in from the magic world." Kenshin said tapping his fist against his palm. "We could just play it off as it being gear for the event and teach them how to use it."

"Wow, Negi that's surprising to hear from you." Asuna said.

"I know...normal people will have to be dragged in and it will create problems for Iinchou-San." Negi said.

"Alright." Kenshin said. "We have our course of action. Now the only thing left to do is execute it."

"There is one more problem." Setsuna said. "As with the tournament, there is bound to be some problems with internet and spreading this out. It will get troublesome for the teachers policing that kind of thing."

Kenshin and Negi glance at Chisame. "Ugh...fine...I'll help out with it."

"About that Neesan." Chamo said. "Why don't you do a quick pactio with Aneki here?"

"Wha?" Chisame said with a glare at Chamo.

"Well, considering you, you'd probably get something electronic or computer related." Chamo said.

"Stuff it rat." Chisame said.

"Alright...Asuna, could you go talk to Ayaka, try to get her onboard?" Kenshin asked.

"No problem, I'll just tell her you want this to happen and she'll do it." Asuna said.

"...I...I don't how I should feel about that." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"Also, Kenshin could you and Konoka-San go to speak with Konoemon-Sensei?" Negi asked.

"I'll go with." Setsuna said.

"Alright." Kenshin said. "I'm leaving a clone here though." He said throwing out a stencil that took his place, sitting next to the couch Negi was laying on.

"That's fine." Negi said.

"Alright, the rest." Kenshin said looking out at Yue, Haruna, Nodoka, Kaede, and Ku Fei. "Spread the word, and if you can, find Kazumi and bring her back to our side." "Something tells me she was working with Chao yesterday."

"Right!" Everyone said.

Negi fell back onto the couch. "Thank you, everyone." She closed her eyes, panting. Kenshin walked over and unbuttoned two buttons on the top of her shirt.

"What are you doing Kenshin-baka?" Asuna said with narrowed eyes.

"Relax Baka Red." Kenshin said pulling out an Eimei Issen charm, placing it on her chest and activating it. "She might have hurt herself discharging all of that magic to keep us from falling to our respective deaths." "I'm healing her."

"Alright, let's go." Asuna said.

(break)

_With Asuna._

Asuna and Ku Fei made their way toward the classroom. "Asking Iinchou for a favor...I'm not looking forward to this at all."

"It'll be fine-aruyo." Ku Fei said as they arrived at the door to the classroom. "Yahoooo is Iinchou in here-aruka? !" She called out.

"Aah! I'm not ready yet! !" Asuna shouts

"Hm?" Ayaka said. "Asuna-San and Ku Fei-San, hm? What? Asuna-San needs a favor from me?"

"Yeah, that's right, you got a problem with that?" Asuna said offhandedly.

Ayaka glared with a smirk. "My, does this Saru-San not know how to properly ask for a favor?"

Asuna mirrored this expression. "Shut up, it's an emergency you baka."

"What? ! The event right now? !" Ayaka said after Asuna told her the favor she wanted. "No! That's impossible unless you tell me why it needs to be done!" Ayaka protested.

"I told you I can't do that!" Asuna shouts.

"Then I can't, even if I am the daughter of the event organizer, doing something like that would make me look like a rich, arrogant bitch." Ayaka said with a glare. "You know how much I hate the thought of that!"

"That's why I'm asking you to bend a little here!" Asuna said.

Before the two could begin fighting about it Ku Fei piped up. "Actually Iinchou, it's a favor from Kenshin-Sensei-aru."

"Ah..." Ayaka said before being overtaken by her affections. "Why didn't you say so sooner? ! If he's asking I'll gladly do it no questions asked!"

"..." Asuna stared. "I knew this is how it would end, but it still seems kinda cheap."

"It works though-aru." Ku Fei said with a shrug.

At the same time, in the headmaster's office Kenshin sneezed. "Are you OK?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah, someone's probably talking about me." Kenshin said.

"Is this true?" Konoemon asked.

"Yes, every word." Setsuna said.

"Please believe us Grandpa." Konoka said clasping her hands together.

"Sir, with all due respect should we really believe this report?" Touko asked. "It seems unbelievable."

"Touko, let's not pretend this isn't just because I'm the one who wrote it." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "I'm not lying, and if you don't believe me that's your hang up." "She begins sometime this afternoon and if we aren't ready, we're going to be overrun...badly."

"Sorry if I find it hard to believe a criminal." Touko said with a glare.

"Touko-San, enough." Konoemon said. "Kenshin, do you realize what you're asking? Such a large number of individual magic gears will be difficult to move."

"Not necessarily." Kenshin said. "There should be enough stored away in the Claunada magical armory storehouse in Mundus Magicus. If you use translocation magic to ship them, they should be here by late afternoon." "The thing is, you're the only one who can orchestrate such a deal."

"Well..." Konemon said.

"What? We've got the plan in place to stop Chao, but we need the gear. 2,500 sets should do." Kenshin said. "Would you rather have magic exposed because you didn't pull the trigger?"

"Very well." Konoemon said. "I'll get things going immediately."

"Headmaster?" Touko said.

"Touko, I hired Kenshin to act as this school's guardian. He has done his job admirably well, I will trust him." Konoemon said. "But Kenshin I'll need to know the plan in it's entirety."

Konoka and Setsuna smiled at how accepting the headmaster was being and Kenshin sighed with a smile of his own. "Well, let me grab a chair."

(break)

_Later._

Konoemon had gathered the mage teachers into the grand hall. "Forced recognition magic against the entire world...is something like that possible?" Akashi asked.

"We've underestimated her greatly." Gandolfini said. "Where does this information come from?"

"The source is irrelevant. The main thing is that we need to stop them." Konoemon said. "Now, about the operation, it's true that if we tried to fight them alone, it would be very difficult with the public watching, so why not use them as an active force?" "It's a pretty desperate throw, but we have no other options. Plan for plenty of safety measures. These are our students after all."

"It's true that our students like this sort of thing and that they have the capabilities." Nijuuin said.

Seruhiko nodded. "They could be surprisingly useful as a fighting force."

The six life forms were brought up. "It appears that through the power of science, Chao has gained control of six nameless demons that were petrified underneath the school. It appears that they will be used as magical amplifiers." Touko said. "The plan was brought up with Kuroshi Kenshin and he said he could summon one of his demons to take one of them out, but if she gets swarmed she'll be taken down."

"Which demon?" Akashi asked.

"The Ryomen Sukuna no Kami." Touko said shocking a lot of people.

"What? ! He has that demon from Kyoto? !" Seruhiko said.

"That one shouldn't be able to move around here either!" Gandolfini said.

"Silence!" Konoemon said with a shout. "I've worked out a deal that will allow Kenshin to summon his demon within our walls. The only requirement is that He leave a clone of himself or someone he trusts to supervise it's movements." "We don't have many options, support from the magic world won't be here in time." "Keep this in mind that if we fail the world as we know it will change forever." "So do everything you can!"

"Yes!" Everyone shouts.

(break)

_Back in the Library._

"How is everything going?" Kenshin said after everyone got back.

"Iinchou's onboard and your gear has been delivered." Asuna said. "By the way, why the hell do I have to wear this? If Chao or Yukari sees me in this I'll stick out like a sore thumb." She said gesturing toward her outfit.

"Actually standing out makes it harder for Chao to make a move on you." Kazumi said.

"Besides, Yukari isn't the least bit interested in you." Kenshin said nonchalantly. "She wants me."

"Yeah, about that." Asuna said. "Why does Yukari want to fight you?"

Kenshin glanced over at her. "Hmm...she wants to show me that I can trust my back to her."

"Hah?" Asuna said, clearly not getting it.

"Ugh." Kenshin said rubbing his temple. "It means she want to show me that she's able to carry her own weight as my partner."

"Partner?" Asuna said. "You mean...?"

"Not like that." Kenshin said with a sigh. "Who do you think was standing next to me during all the work I was doing for the past five years?"

"You just let her?" Haruna said.

"It was her decision to make." Kenshin said closing his eyes. "It was mine to not protest that decision, do I feel guilt for letting her follow me into that world, Yeah, but it is something I must live with."

"But still, all of that age ten?" Kazumi asked.

"Our childhoods weren't happy ones at the end." Kenshin said. "We were forced to grow up quicker than most." "Now, has everyone been briefed on the operation?"

"Yeah." Chamo said. "Gotta say it was real nice that Yueechii was able to find the gear we needed. It was the same gear that was made to battle Eva back in the old days." "Against Chao's robots that are powered by the World Tree's Magic, they should do great."

"Good." Kenshin said with a nod. "We don't need anymore setbacks. Getting caught in that trap this morning was bad enough. Alright, everyone move out and get ready."

With a nod the room emptied out sparing Chisame. Kenshin glanced over seeing a ghost. He walked toward it. "Hello."

"H-Hi..." The ghost girl said.

"I know you caused a ruckus before the festival, but I don't believe we've met." Kenshin said extending his hand toward her. "I'm Kenshin."

"A...Aisaka S-Sayo..." She introduced shyly.

"Heheheh. Gotta say it's not everyday I see a ghost." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Ha...haha...hahahaha..." Sayo laughed nervously.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Chisame said.

"Talking with a ghost." Kenshin replied.

"Oh a ghost." Chisame said dismissively. "! W-W-Wait! A g-g-g-g-ghost? !" She ducked behind a bookshelf.

"Come on Chisame, you're scaring her." Kenshin said.

"I'M SCARING HER? !" Chisame blanched. "Get the hell out of here! You're driving me nuts!"

"Hahaha." Kenshin said leaving the room. "Alright Sayo, you go find Kazumi."

Sayo nodded and left. Kenshin moved along to find Setsuna and Chamo. "Setsuna, why are you wearing that getup from the tournament? It's not like you have to."

"W-Well, I kinda liked it, is it a problem?" Setsuna asked.

"No, I guess not." Kenshin said with a shrug. "What are you two talking about?"

"I was telling Setsuna here that Chao wouldn't delay her plans, the magic she plans to use have time restrictions for how she wants to use it." Chamo said. "If she was, she'd only be able to move back an hour."

Kenshin nodded. "She won't cancel them either. She's not the kind to give up on something like this, given all the preparation, that and she's probably paying Mana quite a pretty yen coin for her services."

"What about the possibility of her moving her plans up as a counter?" Setsuna asked.

"..." Kenshin said nothing at first.

"That...That is certainly possible." Chamo said.

"If she does, we better get Negi up as a precaution." Kenshin said. "Setsuna. Call her phone, I'll keep a look out."

"Right." Setsuna said taking out her phone. She tried to call Negi. "I..I'm not getting a signal!"

"What? !" Chamo said.

"Uh oh." Kenshin said. "Setsuna...Chamo..."

"What?" Setsuna said. "!" She gasped. "Oh...my...god..." She said.

"Crap!" Chamo said looking out toward the lake.

Surfacing from the lake was the army of Tanaka drones and walker mechs. The game had begun.

"Chamo-San, go and wake up Negi, Kenshin and I will...!" Setsuna said.

"No, I'll go get Negi." Kenshin said. "If I go out there now, Yukari will be on me in a second. We're not ready to begin sending out the main pieces in this chess game yet." Kenshin took out his communicator. "Oi! Mage Teachers, the operation's started early, move your asses! I gotta go get Negi Springfield!"

Standing on a spire, her sword in hand, a charm in the other Touko observed the beginning. "He's right, it's time to move." She took out a pactio card. "Kenshin is right, we need to begin now."

Kenshin took off for the library. From a distance Yukari watched him leave. "Hm...Not yet huh? That's fine by me." She said leaning up against the building she was standing on. "Still, there has to be something I can do to cure my boredom."

Kenshin saw a few of the mechs break through the defensive lines, making a break for the World Tree Plaza. "Shit. I better...?" Kenshin saw Yuuna, Ako, Akira and the Narutaki's intercept them and make short work of them. He rushed over seeing more coming and took them out with a Katensho.

"Kenshin-Sensei? !" Yuuna said, surprised.

"Hey." Kenshin said turning to them. "Be careful and watch yourselves, these thing's gimmick is that they strip you so you have to run back to change."

"Eeh? !" Ako, Akira and the Narutakis said.

"I know, I saw it happen to the cheerleaders." Yuuna said. "Is it true that you lose fifty points if you get taken out?"

"Must be, I wouldn't know I'm a special unit in this game so I'm ineligible for any prizes." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Now I gotta go, watch yourselves!" He said jumping from wall to wall until he got onto the roofs and took off.

"Was...he always able to do that?" Fumika asked.

Meanwhile Kenshin had just got back to the library only to bump into Yue. "Oh, Kenshin-Sensei. Do you have a moment?" Yue asked.

"Not really, but if you have something to say go ahead, I can move faster to compensate." Kenshin said.

Yue told him about the thoughts she had about Chao and her actions thus far. Kenshin nodded. "I see...well, Yue you're talkin' to the wrong guy about this." Kenshin said. "In the magic world I am looked at as a terrorist myself. So I can't really hold her actions against her, except for causing Negi trouble." Kenshin said. "That's all."

"But still taking over everyone's thoughts isn't normal and if she came back to change an unhappy future for herself then we should stop her." Yue said.

"Negi and I talked about that last night." Kenshin said. "I don't think Chao's that selfish, although she did say something bad happens to both of us." "But she does need to be stopped, but it's up to Negi to stop her." "You need to bring this up with her, because ultimately I'm not going to have anything to do with that fight."

"That's what Chisame said." Yue said. "Alright, thanks for at least hearing me out."

"OK." Kenshin nodded. "Is anyone in here?"

Just Negi, Chisame, Ku, Kaede, Haruna and Nodoka." Yue answered.

"Ergh." Kenshin said entering the room. As soon as he did his communicator went off. "Huh? What is it Akashi-Sensei? What? Slow down, you're talking too fast!" Kenshin said.

"What's going on?" Haruna asked. Kenshin held up a finger telling her to wait a moment.

"What do you mean the internal server is being hacked? !" Kenshin asked. "It's speed isn't human? Shit, it must be Chachamaru. She's the only one who could pull this off, being a gynoid of Chao's creation and all. Alright, Ok I'll find someone to take care of it!" He hung up. "Aagh!" He shouted in frustration.

"What's going on-de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"The internal servers of Mahora are being hacked and shut down." Kenshin said. "If they go down, the barrier keeping those titans out is going to fall."

"Um, Kenshin-kun...look." Haruna said showing him a live feed.

Kenshin leaned over to take a look. "! DAMN! Alright someone wake up Negi, tell her the plan got started early and get her ready." "Chisame, like or not you are in this now, so we need a pactio between you and Negi, if you get the right item it could help get that barrier back up."

"What? ! No way!" Chisame said with a glare.

"Would you rather accept magic yourself, or live in a world where everyone accepts magic?" Kenshin countered.

"Krrgh...fine!" Chisame said.

Kenshin threw Chamo out onto the floor. "Get to work. All of you." He said glancing out at Ku Fei, Kaede, Nodoka, Yue and Haruna. "Go out and keep watch until Negi's ready."

"Sure thing-de gozaru." Kaede said.

"Right-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"Count on us." Haruna said with Nodoka and Yue nodding. Kenshin nodded in return and ran out of the room.

Kenshin appeared at the bay and welled up his youki. _"Get ready Ryomen!" He communicated mentally. "I need you to come in that huge body!"_

"_Got it, got it, go ahead!" Ryomen replied. _

He landed on the surface of the water after the giant demons fired their strip lasers. _"Kuchiyose! Ryomen Sukuna no Kami!" _

"! What's this? !" Kazumi announced. "Hero unit Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin has apparently summoned something of equal stature to the two golems in the bay!"

Kenshin stood on Ryomen's shoulder. "Attack." Kenshin said.

Ryomen nodded and gripped the two demons by the necks and lifted them up, while her two lower arms balled their hands into fists and punched the demons into the bay.

"Whoa!" Sakurako said as a large wave was kicked up.

Kenshin took out his communicator. "Ryomen and I have these two, get the others!"

Ryomen's normal body appeared next to him. "Well, I guess we can count this as the time we were supposed to spend together."

"I'll try to make it up to you some time soon." Kenshin said. "This did kinda come up at the near last moment."

"Hahaha, don't worry about it." Ryomen said smacking him on the shoulder.

"We got the one to the left of the plaza Kenshin." Seruhiko relayed. "We've frozen it and the students are attacking

"Good, how is that one to the right?" Kenshin asked as the demons in front of him got up.

"Still...working on it!" Nijuuin said. "Takamichi, we need back up!"

Kenshin cursed seeing the demons on their feet. "Stay the hell down!" He and Ryomen both shout as Ryomen punched the one to her left while Kenshin blasted the other in the face with an imari and threw a charm on it's face. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou!" _

"Why aren't you using the Yonseirei's abilities?" Ryomen asked.

"Because I'm going to need them against Yukari." Kenshin said. "I can't afford to waste them here." He glanced upward and found Evangeline floating above, the two locked eyes and Kenshin mouthed. _"Remember our deal." _

She nodded and went back to her business. Kenshin narrowed his eyes seeing the demons getting back up. "Damn, you bastards don't know when to give up! Ryomen!"

"Right!" Ryomen said.

Suddenly two golden dragons slammed into one of them as Ryomen knocked down the other one. "Huh?" Kenshin looked up. "Miyuki? !"

"Hey, looks like you could use a hand." Miyuki said landing next to him.

"Not really, there's still four more of these things." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but you're going to have to leave soon to go meet Onee-Chan, so when you do I'll keep watch here." Miyuki said. "Mom asked me to come here."

"Fine." Kenshin said. "Let's keep watch on this, I'll go back and regroup with Negi eventually."

"Alright." Miyuki said.

(break)

_With Setsuna and Asuna._

The two had just taken down a few of the walkers when they spotted the demon that Nijuuin was dealing with. "Nijuuin-Sensei!" Asuna said as they rushed up to him. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Ah! Yes, we need to seal this thing, but we can't do it if it's undamaged, so rough it up a bit." Nijuuin said holding the magic binds together with the help of several mages. "Try to avoid the head, it might go berserk if it's head is damaged."

"I see, I'll try my best." Setsuna said.

"Hang on." The three turned to find Takamichi. "I can't very well let my former students undertake such a dangerous job. Besides there are six of these, so we better make this quick." He said gathering up his Kanka. In a flash he blasted the demon in the shoulders with two iaiken blasts.

The demon extended it's hand toward him only to be sliced off. "Hm?" Takamichi saw claws and glanced to his left finding Hikari. "Hikari-San?"

"They asked me to come here as well, but it seems you've got everything in hand." Hikari said.

"Well, in any case, mind flooring this thing for me?" Takamichi asked.

"No problem." She said bringing her hands together and extending them outward. _"Jade Lioness' Roar!" She shouts as her favorite attack took out the demon's left leg, knocking it on it's back. _

Takamichi was on it in a second, striking it in the chest with a third Iaiken blast, greatly damaging it. Hikari turned to Nijuuin. "It won't be able to regenerate as fast as normal due to the damage, get to it."

"Right, thanks you two!" Nijuuin said.

Takamichi turned and fired an energy blast making a collection of white and black energy collide and disappear. "Nijuuin, Hikari, it's a sniper watch out!" He shouts.

"Shit, alright everyone raise your barriers to maximum, it might be a barrier piercer so forget the counter plan!" Nijuuin said.

Off in the distance, Mana laid in wait with her rifle. "So, Takahata-Sensei can't be sniped, I should assume Hikari Tsuki cannot be sniped either, but...I've got enough bullets I'll give it a shot."

Hikari brought out her Saigoshi and threw it out behind her, making it collide with the bullet Mana fired at her. Mana took the chance from that to take down the sealing crew. Hikari cursed as she called back her shield before it disappeared. "Damn. Asuna, Setsuna Nijuuin, and you two nuns get to cover!"

They got to cover. "Damn what do we do?" The taller nun said.

Setsuna took out a communicator given to her by Kenshin. "Kenshin, come in!"

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"We're being sniped from a distance, we were pinned down before we could seal the demon." Setsuna said.

"What? ! Damn, it's probably Mana, try to get as far away as possible!" Kenshin said. "Don't use cover without walls at your sides because...!"

"You're the mage here Misora you guys should already have a plan for this." Asuna said.

"I'm no- Aah!" Misora was pushed down by her partner, Cocone who was pegged by a bullet while Setsuna pushed Asuna out of the way.

Nijuuin saw a bullet ricochet off of the adjacent building and come right at him. "Bouncing the bullets off the environment around us!" He said before he was taken out as well.

"Wh-Where did Cocone go, did she die? !" Misora shouts.

"Relax! They were probably sent away using forced displacement magic!" Takamichi said.

"More importantly, watch your surroundings!" Hikari said.

"...A thought occurs, the bullet no matter how reinforced it is, should only be able to send someone 3 KM ahead, but...what strategical value would..."

"You're absolutely right-ne." A familiar voice said shocking everyone except Hikari. "If they were sent three KM ahead...it would really mean anything to mages who can be back to the battlefield in a snap." "But instead, they've all been sent three hours ahead. To where I have already won."

"Chao Lingshen!" Setsuna said readying her sword.

"Chao-San!" Asuna shouts.

"Nice suit." Hikari commented. "Is that apparatus behind you supposed to allow flight?"

"That's right." Chao said. "Also, the bullet isn't magic, but science-ne." She turned to Asuna and Setsuna. "Nice work escaping my trap and returning here-yo. I had a feeling you'd be back, but what really surprised me was this plan of yours. You actually had me worried, I didn't expect you all to come this far...you have my praise." She said crossing her arm over her chest and bowing toward them.

"How conceited of you, to show up on your own like this." Setsuna said.

Chao smirked. "Easy there Setsuna-San, or else it'll end up just like last night-ne."

"!" Setsuna scowled at her.

Chao raised her hand. "Negi-Chan was the one who thought this plan up wasn't she?" "Where is she?"

"She's not here Lingshen-baka! Now we're going to take you down here and now!" Asuna yelled, her sword at the ready.

"Very well." Chao said with a smile. "You sure are energetic, but I'm afraid the only ones who can really stop me are Negi-Chan and Kenshin-ne."

In an instant, Chao appeared in front of Asuna, burying her fist into her side, coated in electricity. Asuna crumpled after the hit. "Just being energetic is not enough-yo."

"You lowlife!" Setsuna shouts charging after Chao who then appeared behind her.

"Just like last night-ne." Chao said.

"Hikari!" Takamichi said readying his stance.

"Right!" Hikari said her right eye glowing.

(break)

Back with Kenshin he saw everyone being picked off by Tanakas wielding miniguns. "Shit...I can't use my charms to take them out, it's too risky with those people out there." "It's only a matter of time before they turn those things on us."

"Ryomen it would probably be a good idea to leave this body when it happens." Miyuki said.

"Agreed." Ryomen said pulling herself out of the body, leaving a tendril of flesh attached to the back of her neck. "But what about these things?" She said gesturing toward the demons

Kenshin threw out his Gekietsu Kumori no Mai charms out and activated them, binding the two demons to the ground. "There, granted when I begin fighting it's going to weaken, so at that time I'll be counting on you two." Kenshin said.

"Leave it to us." Ryomen said with a nod.

Miyuki's cellphone went off. "What is it?" She asked. "Oh, alright I'll tell him." She hung up. "Kenshin-nii, Negi's awake, you better hurry along."

"Right." Kenshin said his left eye glowing. "Eh?" He looked out to his right. _"Someone else using Taimu Agata?" _

Kenshin disappeared and reappeared at the library's door. He entered. "Is everyone ready in here?" He asked.

"Yes, we're just waiting on..." Haruna was cut off.

"Yes, we're ready." Negi said walking toward him. "How is everything?"

"Bad." Kenshin said. "They've got bullets that are sending everyone away. I don't know what or where, or even when." "As far as I know they aren't lethal, but they've been turned on the students and taken out a quarter of the teachers."

"I see..." Negi said with narrowed eyes. "Then come on! Everyone let's go!"

"Alright you heard the lady!" Kenshin said. "We move and begin tracking Chao down! If anyone sees Yukari, do not try to take her on." "Makie, Ayaka, give Chisame a hand with what she's doing."

"Right!" Everyone said.

Negi and company ran out of the library building. "Yue-San." Negi said. "Chisame-San told me about what Yue wanted to say to Kenshin and I."

"Yes, but keep in mind this is only my opinion. I'm not sure it'll help you come to a decision." Yue said.

"We're coming out into the courtyard at the back of the school-aruyo!" Ku Fei said.

They met a walker mech and three Tanaka's. "! Look out!" Kenshin said as one of them loaded up their gun and pointed it at Ku Fei, while the other two took aim at the rest.

Ku Fei flipped out of the way while Kaede and Negi saved the library trio. Kenshin appeared underneath the walker mech and jabbed upward with an open palm. _"Akuma Hirameki." _He said as a beam of red light tore through the mech and destroyed it, while Negi used Dios Tukuos to destroy the three Tanakas.

"Whoa..." Haruna said.

"Let's keep moving." Kenshin said to Negi.

"Right." Negi said. "It's safe everyone, let's go!"

"Right!"

(break)

Back over with Chao, Takamichi and Hikari stood in front of Chao, slight battle damage on both of them, while Chao was relatively unharmed, save for a claw like tear in the front of her battlesuit. "As expected of Takahata-Sensei and Hikari Tsuki-ne." She said. "I must say I hadn't expected the latter to have a grip on Taimu Agata this early, but it is of little consequence, she's not on the same level of mastery as her children. And the girl she meant to save ended up getting knocked out anyway." "This is merely the difference in experience between us, or rather the difference in the amount of battles we've lived through-ne." She said.

"Even if you do not cause a single casualty here today, once people learn of the existence of magic, a corresponding level of chaos will erupt, do you understand that, Chao-kun?" Takamichi asked.

"Of course I am aware-ne, but this way has the fewest casualties." Chao said. "And in regards to the political implications, I'll be monitoring everything thoroughly. The skills and financial support have already been prepared."

"I see." Takamichi said. "However, that is a very dangerous way of thinking."

"No one who thinks that way has ever really succeeded, not to mention, you mean to manage the whole world?" Hikari asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's just for a short period of time until the world regains order-yo." Chao said. "Please do not worry, I will do it well." "Besides, people who do the kind of work you two have done should understand...that to correct the injustices, corruption and inequality...this is the only way." "So how about it, Takahata-Sensei, will you become my ally?" Chao said.

Takamichi hesitated, but Hikari didn't, jumping out of the way as Chao appeared behind Takamichi jabbing her fist into Takamichi's back, bullets in between her fingers. _"Shit!" Takamichi thought._

"Chance, you were shaken up just a bit-ne." Chao said as the bullet's effect activated. "I'll see you in three hours, after I have secured victory." Chao turned to Hikari. "Now, all that's left is you-ne."

"Tch..." Hikari scowled. "So tell me...is it true that you're Kenshin and Negi's granddaughter?"

"That's right-yo." Chao said with a nod. "However...I never went through the rituals to acquire Ryuujin's Avarice or the Shinigami Abilities."

"I see." Hikari said. "And with you and that time machine, and my general ineptitude with Taimu Agata, we're at a stalemate. My eye can still see you coming." She bluffed.

"Can it really?" Chao said with a tilt of her head. "Hahaha, it's not good to lie Great Grandmother."

"Well, maybe not, but it bought me the time I needed, see you later!" Hikari said as she vanished in a swirl of magic.

"Hm?" Chao saw Misora running off with Setsuna and Asuna. "Oh well...it's not like they can do anything."

(break)

_Back with Negi and Kenshin. _

The group had ducked behind a tram. "What?" Kenshin said talking on his communicator. "The bullets send us three hours into the future? Are you serious? !"

"That's not good." Kaede said. "No doubt the sniper has been using them to take out the teachers."

"How are Miyuki and Ryomen doing?" Kenshin asked. "Struggling with the demons, I see. Alright, go over to them and give them a hand, OK? Alright bye." "We need to be careful." He said to everyone. "There's a sniper out there."

"Right." Kaede said.

"That's scary." Nodoka said.

"!" Negi turned the corner staff at the ready, only to see Sister Shakti. "Oh, it's just you." "We've already heard about the bullets."

"Yes, but did you know barriers don't work against them?" Shakti asked.

"Excuse me? !" Kenshin said with Negi nodding.

"How does that work? !" Negi said.

"It would swallow up their immediate area, barrier and all." Shakti said before being struck by one herself.

"Crap!" Kenshin said. "She's onto us!"

"Shakti-Sensei!" Negi shouts.

Before she could say anything she vanished. "A sniper-de gozaru! Everyone, quick hurry and hide!"

The group retreated into the tram, then the firing stopped. Kenshin glanced out toward the World Tree Plaza. "Seems Chao is explaining the bullet to everyone else, in bullshitting terms anyway."

"_**Gee, wonder who she gets that from?" Ryuujin said. **_

"_Stuff it Ryuujin." Kenshin thought._

"Missing the direction of the shot was a painful miss." Negi said.

"Indeed-de gozaru." Kaede said. "If it was a regular human sniper we'd have a bit more room to breathe, but if the opponent is Mana, a half baked plan won't work."

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Watch." He activated a substitution stencil and ordered it to run out of the tram. Within seconds it was shot. "She's got eyes on us and she can lay in wait for us for more time than we can afford to lose in this thing."

"Is it possible that it isn't Mana-aruka?" Ku Fei asked.

"Wishful thinking." Kenshin said. "She was there last night when we confronted Chao." "If we stay here, we..."

"That's right Zettai Sesshoumaru, you lose." Mana's voice cut in from the radio at the front of the tram.

"Zettai Sesshoumaru?" Everyone except Kaede, Negi, Chamo and Kenshin said.

"Using my code name eh Long Legs?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmph, you did last night and just now." Mana said.

"Captain Tatsumiya!" Negi said.

"Hey there Negi-Sensei." Mana said.

"Why are you cooperating with Chao-San, is it just because of the money?" Negi asked.

"That's right." Mana said.

"Then...!" Negi said.

"No, that's not all...I do sympathize with Chao's ambition, just as Yukari does." Mana said. "It's not just about money, just like it's not just about fighting Kenshin for Yukari." "I hope you do understand, I'm acting on my own will." She said.

"Tatsumiya-San." Negi said.

Kenshin sighed roughly. "Dammit..."

"Now, I wanted to have an endurance match with you all, but I have other things I need to do, so I'll be making you disappear now." Mana said taking aim.

"! Everyone out of the tram now!" Kaede said as Mana fired.

"Oh shit...!" Kenshin said seeing that he, Negi, Nodoka, Yue and Ku Fei weren't going to make it out in time.

However, before the bullet reached them it was prematurely activated by another bullet hitting it. "!" Kenshin looked out at it, "What? Who could have...? !"

"Kenshin, did ya really think I was gonna let you have all the fun?" A familiar voice said through the radio.

"Hm? !" Mana said looking around. _"Him? But why..?" _

"Yeah I got eyes on you Mana-Chan." He said.

"Serizawa? !" Kenshin said. "How...when...why? !"

"Eh, I felt like challenging Mana here to a shoot out." Serizawa said holding his own sniper rifle. "Now, Mana this is how it's going to go. You're gonna let them leave and we're going to turn our guns on each other.

"Hmph, fine." Mana said turning her sniper rifle toward where Serizawa was.

"By the way Kenshin, this is gonna cost you." Serizawa said.

"Of fuckin' course it is." Kenshin said rolling his eyes. "Fine, shoot me your price after the festival, enjoy fighting your girlfriend ya prick."

"..." Mana sent a sidelong glare in Kenshin's direction.

"Haha, no need to be so angry Mana, we are technically dating." Serizawa said.

"Shut up..." Mana said.

"Alright, let's go." Kenshin said.

"Hang on, I'm staying behind de-gozaru." Kaede said. "Whether he likes it or not, We need to keep Mana from following us and I've always wanted to fight Mana as it is anyway."

"Hmph, fine." Mana said.

"No problems here, just don't hold it against me if I accidentally tranquilize you." Serizawa said. "I can always have another duel with Mana alone."

"Alright, let's get moving." Kenshin said.

"But Kenshin." Negi said.

"Negi, look Kaede can handle herself, but if we don't move then we're making her staying behind meaningless." Kenshin said. "I still don't know what we're supposed to do, but I know it's not staying here."

"Alright...then I'll move on and stop this plan!" Negi said.

"Tatsumiya-San wait a moment." Yue said. "What is it that is motivating Chao? Is it anything special like related to Earth or Mankind's survival?"

"No, nothing like that." Mana said. "To be honest it's probably no different than any other tragedy happening around the world."

"I see, thanks." Yue said.

"Alright, come on we don't have much time-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"Right." Kenshin and Negi said taking off leaving Kaede with Serizawa and Mana.

"You let them get away pretty easily-de gozaruna...was it OK not to shoot them-de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"When I wasn't able to take them down the first time, it was already my loss." Mana said. "Now, with the added headache of Serizawa hanging overhead, I've completely lost my advantage."

"Sorry Mana, but this is the only chance I have to show you I'm not some wet behind the ears rook with my gun." Serizawa said. "After all, we're gonna be partners after this right?"

"Wh...Whatever." Mana said glowering in his direction. "Anyway, let's begin...Kaede, stupid bastard."

"Alright..." Kaede said.

"Why am I 'stupid bastard'? !" Serizawa barked into his radio.

(chapter end)

Draconis: I was kinda all over the place with this one.

Yukari: No kidding.

Serizawa: It kinda seemed like you were giving Hikari, Miyuki and I busy work.

Draconis: Well I don't have anything for you and Miyuki in the next arc so I wanted to put you in somewhere.

Serizawa: I guess.

Draconis: Anyway. I'm going to wrap up this arc in the next chapter, there really isn't much going on after this anyway. Not going to do the internet fight between Chachamaru and Chisame because I have nothing to add. So all that would be left is the fights between Negi and Chao, and Kenshin and Yukari.

See you all then.

Draconis678 out.


	66. Family Disputes

Draconis: Any takers on how this is gonna end?

Nodoka: A-Ano, doesn't the arc end with... (Draconis holds his hand up asking her to stop)

Draconis: I was just making conversation before I got started.

Chisame: Oi!

Draconis: ? ?

Chisame: You know this is the third time I've had one of my scenes from the manga skipped in this story, why? !

Draconis: Why?

Chisame: Don't play dumb, why? !

Draconis: Because like I said before I don't have anything to add to it. Besides your stuff isn't the only things I've skipped.

Nodoka: He glossed over the ends of both Volume One and Volume Two.

Sayo: He skipped my original introduction

Kazumi: The end of the Kyoto field trip.

Negi: The scheduling for the festival and...

Asuna: My date with Takahata-Sensei.

Draconis: See? It's not just you. I just felt your scenes were good enough as is.

Chisame: Wh-Whatever...

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 66

Family Disputes

Draconis: Beg-

(start) (A/N: Chisame: Sorry you've been skipped. Draconis: WHAT? !)

Kenshin, Negi, Haruna, Nodoka, Yue, and Ku Fei were rushing down the back streets of Mahora, trying to get to the plaza. "The sun is setting-arune!" Ku Fei said.

"I see that." Kenshin said. "We ain't got much time left."

"No kidding! Chaorin could be starting that grand magic any moment now!" Haruna said.

"This telepathy interference is a pain, let's hurry up and meet with Kazumi-anesan and...!" Chamo said.

Everyone came to a stop when they ran into four Chachamaru look alikes. "Chachamaru...has been cloned-aru? !" Ku Fei said.

"Her sisters? !" Haruna said.

"Priority targets confirmed, commencing combat." Chachamaru clone One said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and moved in front of Yue and Nodoka as the first clone shot toward Ku Fei, who caught the clone's fist and locked it into an armbar. "Chachamaru, hold on a sec-aru. Listen to...aaahh!" She cried out as she was shocked in the back.

"Ku Fei-San!" Negi said. "!" She saw a clone appear in front of Kenshin and Nodoka while the other two pointed guns at them.

"Tch!" Kenshin jabbed his sword hilt into the clone's stomach and grimaced at the sight of the guns. "Dammit, not enough time!"

"_Decoy Chamo-kun. Grand March!" _Haruna shouted expelling many clones of Chamo from her artifact, Imperium Graphices, to block the barrage. "Alright, just like I thought! If we block them before they get to us, they're nullified!"

"Not a bad idea...but something about it annoys me." Chamo said.

"Negi switch with me!" Kenshin said as he charged toward the two Chachamaru clones in the back readying their guns. "Sorry, not today ladies!"

Meanwhile Negi appeared in front of Nodoka. "You're not Chachamaru-San, are you?"

"No, I am a mid to close range copy, designed for data collection for Chachamaru-usage only. Forgive my rudeness, but I'm going to take you out." She said raising her hand with two bullets between her fingers.

Before she could act, Ku Fei rushed forward knocking it back, forcing Kenshin to dodge away from it as she crashed into the clone he was fighting. "That's good to know, if you aren't Chachamaru then this will be easy-aru."

"Ku Fei-San!" Negi said.

"Negi-Sensei, Kenshin-Sensei, go on!" Ku Fei said. "I'll handle these."

Kenshin knocked the gun out of the hands of the clone that was still standing and sheathed his blade. "Alright."

"Ku Fei-San, but..." Negi said.

"Leave it to us-aru...and if Chao's really doing all this, I want you to stop her."

"..." Negi said nothing.

"Please, it's because she's my best friend-aru." Ku Fei said.

"Get moving you four!" Haruna said.

"Right! Nodoka, Yue, Negi let's move." Kenshin said.

"Ok!" Nodoka and Yue said while Negi stopped for a moment.

"I'm sorry I have to saddle you with this." Negi said.

"Aaah don't worry about it, just go!" Haruna said.

The four left and Ku Fei and Haruna turned their attention back to the Chachamaru clones. "Now then, Haruna...shall we go with a fancy one-aru?"

A large battle golem appeared behind Haruna. "Sounds good to me." She said with a grin.

With Kenshin, Negi, Yue and Nodoka. They were nearing the World Tree Plaza. "Hey, Yue...can I ask you something?" "Is Chao-San really wrong? I mean...Tatsumiya-San and Yukari-San are both helping her of their own accord, and there is Yue's question back there..." She said .

"That was..." Yue said.

"Look out!" Kenshin said seeing a Tanaka overhead with a gun. He threw two charms out, but failed to activate them before they were struck by the bullets. Negi fired two magic arrows taking two of them out, but two bullets still went after Kenshin and Negi separately.

"_Oh no! Post Spell Stiffness!" Negi thought._

"_Shit! Not enough time!" Kenshin thought as his left eye started to glow._

Both were shoved to the ground. They looked behind them to find that Nodoka had taken the bullets for them. "Nodoka!" Yue yelled.

"Nodoka what the? !" Kenshin said with wide eyes.

"Hang on Nodoka-San I'll save you!" Negi said bringing out her Cassiopeia.

"No! I...I'm not going to be any help here...so please do your be-!" Nodoka was sent into the future before she could finished.

"Damn it!" Kenshin said collecting Katentou into his hand and forming a spear, throwing into the Tanaka's head.

"Cool it you two, according to what we've heard the bullet only sends people three hours ahead, she should be fine." Chamo said.

"I know, but I can't believe I couldn't stop it in time." Kenshin said with a scowl as his left eye's glow died down.

"I knew I was going to drag everyone into this, but..." Negi said.

"That's right, and now that we're all dragged into this, we must finish it no matter what." Yue said. "Come on, we have to stop Chao-San."

Meanwhile. Kaede was dodging shots as Mana ricocheted them off the walls. Serizawa did his level best to block most of them.

"_Kuh, such precise shots even as I'm closing in using Shukuichi." Kaede thought. "As expected of Mana-de gozaruna." She saw one coming in at her face only to get knocked away. _

"Pay attention ninja girl I don't have that many shots left! Once I run out you're on your own." Serizawa said.

"Right, only 750 meters left." Kaede said. "It's now or never."

"I don't think so." Mana said firing at her again.

"That's what you think." Serizawa said knocking the bullet out of the air before it got to her. "She's reloading! Go!"

"Right!" Kaede said leaping off the building she was standing on. _"Shukuchi Mukyou!" Kaede said as she shot forward in a flash. _

"_A long distance instant movement? And clones...your bluffs can't fool me." Mana said firing at the real Kaede, only for her to spring over her shot using a clone as a stepping stone. "Damn!" _

Kaede closed in on her, only for Mana to ditch her cloak and appear behind Kaede with a magic circle under her feet. "? !" She glanced behind her. "Displacement charms? !"

"Yes, they do come quite expensive however, at like 800 thousand yen a piece." Mana said pointing her P-90 airsoft gun at Kaede's head.

Kaede sprung out of the way as Serizawa fired at Mana's wrist. He missed. "Crap! I'm out of shots, it's up to you!"

"Got it." Kaede said.

"Heh, I guess shooting Serizawa's ammo crate paid off." Mana said with a smirk.

"Cheatin' freakin' bullets." Serizawa grumbled. "Sending things into the future...what the hell." He looked around. "What the? Didn't Kenshin have his demon restraining two of the demons? Why are five points lit up? !" He saw Ryomen holding the last demon back from the front plaza while the students blasted

"Grrhh!" Ryomen struggled. "These blasted things got stronger!"

"Come on Ryomen!" Miyuki said. "We can't let it get to the last point!"

"I know...and I'd have kicked this thing's ass already if I didn't have to take into account the safety of the people below!" Ryomen said. "Gah!" She said as it lurched forward to the front plaza, worrying everyone.

"Everyone keep firing!" Miyuki called out. "This isn't over!"

As it tried to pull itself up to the plaza it was blasted in the face by a blast of flaming knives, knocking it upward. "Go back!" Ryomen heard Kenshin yell. She nodded and willed away her giant body and landed on a roof with Miyuki in tow.

"_Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens!" _Negi intoned blasting the demon through the chest with her strongest spell, it landed on it's back.

Kenshin appeared next to Miyuki. "What happened?"

"Everything was going fine until the sun went down, then these things got really strong and broke your bindings." Miyuki said.

"I tried to hold the two demons back, but one of them got away." Ryomen said. "It's hard for me to really fight with everyone around here."

"I understand, you did good." Kenshin said. "Leave the rest to us."

"Negi-Chan, Kenshin-kun!" Kazumi said. "We've found Chao, she's on a blimp high in the sky!"

"Right, Kenshin let's get a move on!" Negi said.

Kenshin uncased his wings and looked out in the distance. _"Here I come, Yukari." He thought springing off of the roof and joining Negi. _

"You two do realize the magnitude of what you're about to do right?" Kazumi said.

"Yeah." Negi said with a nod.

"We've thought long and hard about it, we've decided she needs to be stopped here and now." Kenshin said.

"Hey! Negi-Chan, Kenshin-kun..how are you flying and how does Kenshin-kun have wings? !" Yuuna asked.

"It's CG!" Negi lied with a smile.

"Animatronics." Kenshin lied nonchalantly. "Come on Negi."

"Right..._Acceleret." Negi intoned as she and Kenshin took off ._

"Alright, there you have it! The last two Hero units, Negi Springfield and Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi are moving the confront the Final Boss, Chao Lingshen! But there is no fixed scenario in this game, Chao has no intention to lose at all, she's got to have an ace up her sleeve!"

"On our right!" Kenshin said firing off Katentou to block the bullets heading their way.

"Chachamaru-San's sister." Negi said. "!" She looked around seeing multiple Chachamaru and Tanaka copies rushing toward them. "So many! Kenshin!"

"Right!" Kenshin said readying his Sagita Magica.

"Sagita Magica Series Lucis/Ignis!" Negi and Kenshin shouts firing off their magic arrows taking out some of them.

"Still so many!" Negi said. _"Rastel Mascir Magister: __Kenotêtos astrapsatô de temetô!" _She swung her arm around, flinging about an axe of lightning. "_Dios Tukos!"_

Kenshin fired multiple Katensho along with the axe Negi cast to destroy most of the Chachamaru and Tanaka clones. "!" Kenshin and Negi saw another one aiming at them. _"Shit..." He thought. _

Suddenly a dark bullet tore through her torso and destroyed her. Kenshin and Negi looked up to find Kotarou above them. "Are you two really having this much trouble with these small fries?" He mocked. "And you two have the nerve to call yourselves my rivals."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Get fucked Kotarou, we're in a hurry."

"Haha, I know that which is why I brought help." Kotarou said as more clones charged them, only to be sliced apart. Negi looked up seeing Asuna, Setsuna and Hikari, along with Misora.

"Leave things here to us Ken-Chan." Hikari said as one of her youki constructs held Asuna in the air.

"You two need to get to Chao-San, don't you?" Setsuna asked.

"Right, we can handle things here." Asuna said.

"We weren't able to take her on at all." Hikari said.

"Get moving already. Someone's going to get impatient if you keep stalling." Kotarou said.

"Right..." Kenshin said. "Mom, Setsuna, Asuna, Kotarou, Misora...

"And everyone else...we'll leave this in your hands." Negi said as she and Kenshin broke away for the blimp.

Kenshin unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku and pointed it out in front of him. "We're almost there!"

Suddenly, Kenshin was tackled to Negi's left. "Kenshin!"

"Krgh..." Kenshin said with his sword blocking another. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up. Yukari."

In front of Kenshin, wearing a blue vest and matching pants with black combat boots was Yukari. "Well you know me Kenshin, better late, then never."

"Kenshin, hang on I'll...!" Negi was cut off.

"No!" Kenshin said. "This was always the plan Negi, you gotta take on Chao alone! We don't have much time left as it is!"

"But..."

"Negi, you aren't needed here...leave." Yukari said glancing at her, eyes full of focus.

"...!" Negi froze as a wave of intimidation washed over her. "A-Alright, good luck Kenshin!" Negi left the area, making way for the blimp.

"Heh, using Serene Conqueror on Negi of all people? How underhanded." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"I'm not letting anyone interfere." Yukari said.

"That's all well and good...but..if you think I'm standing aside and letting you win, you're dreaming." Kenshin said.

"Heh, that's what I want to hear!" Yukari said with a smirk.

Kenshin spun and knocked Yukari back. "Tch!" She slashed Kazeken launching a burst of wind at Kenshin, who was blown back by it. He summoned a clone, and had it grab his arm and throw him upward. He readied his sword and fired a Katensho, meeting her blade in the process,"

When the smoke cleared Kenshin saw black scales receding on Yukari's skin. "Ryuujin's Avarice huh?"

"Yes, and..." Yukari threw Ryuuga into a spin above both her and Kenshin. In a flash she appeared above him and grabbed it. _"Rolling Moon Impact!" _

"Gah!" Kenshin said as he was knocked downward, he stabilized himself and looked up to see Yukari baring down on him. He flashed out of the way and blocked her next attack. "Krh..." Kenshin grunted and diverted her sword to his left and backhanded her away. She caught herself again and dashed toward him. _"Man! She's going all out from the beginning!" He thought, dodging stab after stab. _He took out a charm and threw it behind him and flashed away. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou! Tekihatsu!" _

"Aah? ! What? !" Yukari said looking around for Kenshin. _"Alright, calm down..." She said closing her eyes. "Serene Mind." _

She sidestepped Kenshin's stab and roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head. She saw him revert into a stencil. She looked up, but had no time to dodge as Kenshin dropped his heel onto the top of her head. "Guh..." Yukari said rubbing her head as Kenshin flew away. "I'm not going to get anywhere in this smoke." She said. "He's using Sylph's power to increase his speed, because a Shundou's path is easily tracked with Serene Mind...So." She uncased her wings and flapped them rapidly. Scattering all the smoke. When it cleared she saw Kenshin with fire coating his blades.

"Hmph...Breath of the Earth." She called out.

"Tell me Yukari." Kenshin said. "Do you really buy into this plan of Chao's?"

"I do." Yukari said raising her sword. "Maybe if everyone knew about magic, they'd have known about we demons, and realized that compared to most, we aren't that bad."

"That's a pretty big maybe." Kenshin said raising his own sword. "People who want to control the world is kinda what helped us get into our situation."

"So you're comparing your own granddaughter to scum like Hottan?" Yukari asked narrowing her eyes.

"Not exactly." Kenshin said. "Chao still has a chance to learn to trust others."

"Coming from you?" Yukari said as the two inched closer to one another. "That's rich."

"I learned to trust you didn't I? !" Kenshin said darting toward her. _"Lightning Sword Flash!" _

"Hrn!" Yukari blocked it and diverted his sword upward. She reeled her fist back and punched him in the face. "Grh.." She grunted as she felt like she just punched a rock wall. _"Sylph!" She mentally intoned. _She jumped back and darted back toward him, flames coating her swords and arms. _"Death Sword Chaos Star!" _

"_Che." Kenshin thought as he fluidly avoided three of the strikes, but failed to avoid the two small gashes on his chest. He applied charms to his wounds and dove back into the fray. _

"Demon Skull Beheading!" Yukari shouts baring down on top of him again.

"..." Kenshin moved out of the way and roundhoused toward her head, she ducked down and backflipped kicking toward his head, He dodged out of the way of that and turned, taking out Shiroi Tengoku. _"Katentou!" _

"!" Yukari flew out of the way as two tendrils composed of flaming knives. Kenshin commanded them to give chase as he glanced over at the blimp taking look at Negi's fight. _"What the hell? I can't even keep up with them! So this is what a time mage battle looks like huh?" _

Yukari noticed this too as she ran away from the tendrils of flame. _"Holy crap is that what a fight with time stopping abilities looks like? !" _

"_Still, Negi can't keep this up with the amount of damage on her Cassiopeia." Kenshin thought. "!" _He saw Yukari coming in hot and raised his sword to defend. "Crap!" He said as the Katentou surrounded him and Yukari, cutting into them both before dispelling. They both backed away from each other. Kenshin took out his pactio card. _"Adeat!" _

"Hoo?" Yukari said seeing him take out Chimei Supairaru. "Kurimuzon Hariken? Heh, won't work."

"I know." Kenshin said spinning his artifact round and round, it began spinning on it's own and then dust started to collect around it.

"!" Yukari's eyes widened. _"He's going for that? !" She thought, extending her hand toward him. "Imari!" She shouts. _

Kenshin raised his blade and batted it down as water condensed around his blade. Yukari cursed and brought her hands together. "Screw it!" She said her hair dying white as similarly colored youki condensed around her hands.

Finally fire began to burn around his blade. "Alright, get ready Yukari!"

"Bring it!" Yukari shouts as the head of a tiger appeared behind her.

"_Gensou Mokushiroku!/Tiger Queen's Roar!" _Kenshin and Yukari roared as they launched their best attacks.

"_Nothing else will work, she's as good as me with the spirits and she knows the ins and outs of my charms." Kenshin thought._

"_He'll just use Undine to spot me through my illusions, I'm haven't mastered them completely yet." Yukari thought. _

"_This is the only way!" They thought, preparing themselves for a power struggle. _

However it never came as Kenshin's attack sailed right by Yukari's and barreled toward Yukari and vice versa. "Oh..." Yukari said with wide eyes.

"Fuck..." Kenshin finished with the same look. They each shielded themselves, calling forth Ryuujin's Avarice and using Kami Shouheki.

When the dust settled, both looked worse for wear, with multiple rips along their clothes. They both rushed toward each other and slashed their nodachi's at one another grinding to a halt. "Tch." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Looks like...after all these years...we're still evenly matched."

"Seems that way." Yukari said with a smirk of her own. She looked down and saw Kenshin had his Cassiopeia in hand. "What do you have that out for? !"

"Wha?" Kenshin said looking at it. "I...have no idea."

Suddenly it activated. "What the? !" Yukari said. "Kenshin what are you doing? !"

"I don't know! I'm not doing this!" Kenshin shouts, as his left eye began glowing.

"Now you're using Taimu Agata? !" Yukari said as her left eye began to glow.

"You are too, what the hell's going on? !" Kenshin said. "Yukari get away from me, I've got the time machine, whatever's happening if you get away you won't be caught in it!"

"Right!" Yukari said kicking away from him, but it was too late as...

"Haaahhhh! !" Kenshin yelled as both he and Yukari vanished.

"Kenshin! Yukari!" Negi shouts.

"Hm...what just happened there?" Chao said.

"It looked like their time stopping abilities activated subconsciously and Kenshin unknowingly used his Cassiopeia." Satomi said.

In Makai, laying in his cot, Luka's body stiffened and he fell unconscious. "Hey! Wake up!" Sheena said.

And finally, in the Demon World Capitol Rashoumen, in Maouzyou. Maou looked up from his throne into the sky through a window, feeling a pulse. "Hmph." He smirked. "It looks like the request I made on the Tsurugi No Kami before it was lost, has finally been carried out."

Negi looked back over at Chao. "Did you do that?"

"Honestly I did not." Chao said. "That was something else entirely. But I'm sure they will be back soon, they couldn't have gone far." "Now...you were being really chatty just now before that happen, why is that? It's certainly not like you Negi-Chan...is there a reason you need me to surrender so badly?" She appeared behind Negi. "Is there?"

"Krgh..." Negi scowled and dove away from her.

"I knew it." Chao said with a snide grin. "Hahaha, you still have a way to before trying to negotiate." "That Cassiopeia, has a best three uses, at worst, it's going to break after the next one."

"All I need is one hit." Negi said taking a stance, staff in hand.

"Ah, but before that one hit, let me ask you again. Now that things have progressed this far. You should have figured out what my plan is, so won't you become my comrade-ne? Then we can strike at all the evildoers of the world." Chao said.

"..." Negi said nothing remembering her conversation with Yue.

(Flashback)

"Logically speaking, there is a situation where we should cooperate with Chao-San." Yue said.

"An extreme situation where the fate of the world, or mankind is at stake." Negi replied with Kenshin nodding.

"That's right, if that is why she's doing this, then we should obviously help her to the best of our abilities, but her plan doesn't seem like that at all." Yue said.

"Explain." Kenshin said.

"If Chao's plan is to eliminate common tragedies, then we should not help her." Yue said. "It sounds cruel, but they are common such as people killing one another with the best efficiency in recorded history...why then would she come here to this point in time to stop it, rather than go further back and stop it then?" "Can we even say that eliminating those tragedies is the right thing to do? No, we can't."

"..." Kenshin and Negi remained silent.

"Whether it is happiness or sadness, or even unacceptable tragedies, once it happens, it becomes a part of the past, that we must accept. You will have to live on top of that and walk on." "Perhaps Chao has experienced a tragedy we can't even fathom, but as long as it's hers then it's no reason to change the world. It's cruel to say, but it's her own ego and selfish desire, I know you told me she didn't seem that selfish, but I can't believe that Kenshin-Sensei." "Also there is problems with the actual implementation, I'm sure I don't have to give you any explanation on butterfly effects, but..." Yue said.

"Wait Yue-San!" Negi said cutting her off.

"?" Yue stared.

"I know about all of those things and I came to the same conclusion Yue did, but...if this plan of hers succeeds, then wouldn't it be possible to save some of those people?" Negi asked. "That is also a fact, and as long as it is...I don't think I can deny Chao-San."

"? !" Yue's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "And...really if you think about it. If the past mustn't be changed, then should we really be doing this? Those of us who came back a week from now?"

"Also, Chao-San came to us of her own volition and told us she was a time traveler." Negi said.

"Had we not known about that...would we really be so ready to deny her?" Kenshin asked.

"Negi-Sensei...Kenshin-Sensei..." Yue said, unsure how to react.

"Someone once told me, that even if your power comes from hating or running away from something...it is still a splendid power." Negi said.

"Even...Even if we can faults in her motives. I don't think it'd be right to deny her plan just because of that." Kenshin said.

"But wait!" Chamo said. "If this plan succeeds, Negi will have to leave school and you'll be back on the run Kenshin!"

"The mages duty is to protect those who cannot protect themselves, the school mages here will be the only ones who are punished." Negi said. "I can accept that." She finished with a sigh.

"It won't be anything new to me." Kenshin said looking at his hands. "I've been on the run before coming here, and I'll be on the run afterward."

"A-Are you planning on joining Chao-San then? !" Yue asked. "You're both going to throw your lives away for the sake of some unknown person? !"

"..." Kenshin and Negi say nothing.

"Then...Then what about Nodoka? !" Yue asked, losing her grip on her own emotions. "What will you do with your replies to Nodoka, and everyone in class...and...me..." She said with tears slipping down her face. "Are you going to leave us behind...?"

"..." They still remain silent.

"Then what about each other? ! Once this ends, you two will never see each other again!" Yue said.

"...Y'know...I always thought...I was indulging on a selfish desire by being with Negi." Kenshin said with a despondent smile.

"And...couldn't our want to be with everyone here...be counted as a selfish desire as well?" Negi asked with a similar expression.

"...! ! SENSEI! !" Yue screamed.

(flashback end)

"Chance..." Chao said appearing behind Negi thrusting both fists at her head.

"!" Negi's eyes widened, Cassiopeia activating. She remembered Yue slapping her and Kenshin as hard as she could. Negi appeared behind Chao driving her elbow into Chao's back, or more precisely into the Cassiopeia allowing her to travel time for this battle.

"Tch!" Chao smirked and appeared behind her, only for Negi to appear behind her, lightning magic arrows coating her fist.

"It's over! ! _Raika Houken!" Negi shouts driving her lightning coated fist into Chao's back, shattering her Cassiopeia._

(flashback)

Yue retracted her hand realizing what she had done. "Ah..I-I-I'm so sorry I-I-I don't know what came over me."

Kenshin raised his hand. "Don't worry about it."

"But I..." Yue said.

"No really it's fine." Negi said. "I think...we deserved that." She said with a small laugh.

"Hell I'm sure Negi would have slapped me herself for saying that." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"You're right, I would have." Negi said giggling into her palm.

"I...I am so confused. What's going on here?" Yue asked.

"We...well..we had already known the truth, but we needed to get our thoughts in order." Kenshin said. "I still can't blame her for this, but this goes on too grand of a scale."

"Yes...the world cannot be saved that easily." Negi said. "I'll stop Chao-San myself."

"However...you said that..we would do this, even for some unknown person." Kenshin said. "I helped people I didn't even know...so have Mana, Yukari and Takamichi."

"And if we look at it one way. Chao-San is the same as them. That's why Takamichi hesitated, why Mana and Yukari joined Chao. Even if her plans will cause chaos in the end...she's still trying to do good in her own way." Negi said.

"Sorry...we asked your opinions on the matter, but it seems we're just going on and on." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"Simply thinking we are right, won't let us advance." Negi said. "You told me earlier it's not a bad thing to worry, but until now I was worried about having to do evil for the sake of everyone."

"Hah...and here I wanted to keep you off that path." Kenshin sighed with a shrug. "Oh well."

"There's...still some room for argument as far as the evil goes, but if it allows you to move on then...allow me to give you two a message." Yue said. "From the Takamichi of the future."

"?" Kenshin and Negi stared at her questioningly.

"Even if you fail, that doesn't mean the world will end, it just means you'll be responsible for everything." Yue said. "That was for Negi alone...this part is for both of you."

"Don't try to shoulder the entire burden yourselves. Learn to entrust others with that burden." Yue said.

Kenshin closed his eyes with a smile. "I already have...I just have to go and tell her so myself."

"Thank you, Yue-San!" Negi said bowing toward her. "Come on Kenshin, let's move!"

"I'm with ya there." Kenshin said as they took off.

(flashback end)

Negi watched as Chao struggled to her feet. "I cannot deny you, Chao-San...no...Chao, my granddaughter." She said. "But I also will not become your ally!"

"Heh...I figured you might say that-yo." Chao said with a weary smirk.

Satomi watched this with wide eyes. _"Chao's cassiopeia was actually broken, not only that with Yukari gone Negi-Sensei has the advantage. As expected of her and Kenshin-Sensei." _

Negi jumped out of the way as Chao threw her bullets at Negi with precision. She took the the skies as Chao sent her flight apparatus at her, switching it into attack mode, as it fired lasers at Negi. Negi broke one of them. "Chao! Give it up! The battle is over!"

"I beg to differ-yo!" Chao said as a wall of timeshift bullets appeared in front of her and fired toward Negi who countered with a well timed Sagita Magica. "Huuh..." She sighed seeing Negi still floating in the air.

"Those bullets are threatening, but...now that you've lost the ability to time jump, I have the clear advantage." Negi said. "It's over. Someone who cannot use magic has no chance against me."

"I wonder about that." Chao said making a handsign. "Spell pattern open...Seal release...Last Tale...my magic...magister..."

"? !" Negi's eyes went wide with shock as Chao recited an incantation. _To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, o turanne phlogos! Epigenêthêtô, phlox katharseôs,.." _

"Th-That's impossible! !" Negi shouts in shock. "It can't be!"

"Is it really? I am after all the descendant of the Springfield and Kuroshi families-yo." Chao said as a pair of pale red wings shot out of her back. ..._Romphaia phloginê! Rheusantôn pur kai theion, a epephlegon Sodoma, amartôlous, eis khoun thanatou!" _

Negi's eyes narrowed into focus as she welled her her magic. Chao's hand shot toward Negi. _"Ourania Phologosis!" _

The spell fired out and hit Negi dead center, only thanks to her barrier that she wasn't out of it yet. Chao smirked as Negi got her balance again. "Wonderful-ne...you were able to take that just now huh?"

"_Kuh...that was a king level spell, Past my level...even for her to be such a powerful magic user...wait...there's a weird flow of magic flowing from Chao...wait a second..!" Negi thought seeing Chao's body had been dyed in an eerie black glow with a complex spell pattern glowing brightly on her body. _

"Now that we've reached this point, we cannot have any more strategies. Now we find out who is stronger." Chao said as she summoned fire spirits to chase Negi.

"Kuh.." Negi grunted firing off light element valkyries to counter them.

They two met each other in the center of the chaos. "Chao! You mustn't use that power, even chanting a simple spell should be harming you greatly!" Negi shouts.

"Heh...you even know about that huh, but..." Chao said ducking down and burying her fist into Negi's sternum. "If you slow down you will fail...now that we're in disagreement I have no more interest in negotiating with you!" She said knocking Negi back and charging after her, gathering fire arrows around her. Negi saw this and gathered up light arrows. "I worked two long years for this! I came to this age for that reason alone! I won't let you stop me Grandmother!"

"_Sagita Magica Series Lucis/Ignis!" Negi and Chao intoned firing their arrows at one another._

Negi came out of the barrage unscathed. _"Damn...I have to make her stop using those magics, but simply telling her to stop won't cut it..." She hardened her gaze at Chao. "That's right...she's bet everything on this. I can't stop her with mere words." She thought welling up her magic. "I have to give it everything I've got too!" _

"Finally getting serious huh? You better." Chao said.

"Yes...I'll fight you seriously now, but...let me ask you something." Negi said. "You told me that you came to this age for this and this alone...but what were these past two year with Ku Fei-San, Satomi-San..and everyone else in 3-A. Just as well...did it mean anything to you, to see your grandfather and your grandmother when they were completely well?"

"...Everyone..in the class...and Grandpa and you..as well as Great Grandmother Hikari...and my Grand Aunts Yukari and Miyuki..." Chao said. "Yes...that was my one miscalculation...these past two years..." She smiled honestly. "They were really fun-yo...seeing you all just added to that..."

Negi said nothing, while Chao hardened her gaze. "The time for talking is over-ne." She said welling up her magic and incanting for Ourania Phologosis again.

"_Rastel Mascir Magister: Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina!" Negi incanted. _

"_Ourania Phologosis!/Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens!" Both Chao and Negi roared as their spells collided. _

"Kuuuaaahhhh! !" Negi yelled.

"Fuuuaaahhhh! ! !" Chao yelled.

Suddenly, Chao's spell pattern broke and her magic died out. "! !" Negi gasped as she realized this, unable to stop her spell from engulfing Chao. "CHAO! !" She screamed flying toward her and grabbing her arm as she fell.

"Grand...mother...?" Chao said in a bleary voice.

A light shot upward from the blimp as Negi lifted Chao onto her staff. "What was that? !" Negi said.

"Seems...you were too late..the spell was activated anyway." Chao said. "The magic will shoot up eighteen kilometers and suck up the entire world's magic and spread across the world in a few minutes resonating with the twelve sacred places of the world...your battle with me took up too much time."

"I still have a few minutes! I'll...!" Negi's body stiffened and she plummeted to the ground unconscious, with Chao in tow. Chao caught her.

"_It's to be expected...you've been going all out since you woke up Grandmother." Chao thought as she brought Negi in close. "You didn't even finish me off, I guess you did believe Grandpa when he told you about me. You did really well today Grandmother..." Chao tried to carry Negi to the blimp when she realized she couldn't. "The anti gravitational system is damaged and Grandmother broke my flight apparatus in that last attack...we're both going to die together...no.." Chao embraced Negi with a smile. "I'll protect you with the last of my power." She thought. _

_Chao's last thought was. "I wonder...what it'd have been like to meet you in my era...?" _

"? !" Satomi watched them falling and was about to go save them when she saw two figures racing toward them. She looked at her screen and saw something that surprised her. _"The forced recognition spell was activated but...unbelievable the barrier is coming back up!" She thought. "Wait! The...The spell is changing!" _

Chao was curious. She should have hit the ground by now, but she felt a soft impact. She opened her eyes. "!" She saw Kenshin and Yukari holding both of them in their arms. "G...Grandpa...Auntie Yukari...?"

"Hey." Kenshin said with a smile. "I'm not sure what happened, but when we came back...we saw you and Negi falling..."

"And we can't have you falling from this high up. You'll get hurt you know." Yukari said with a smile of her own.

"Where..did you two go?" Chao asked.

"We...aren't quite sure...we've got a bunch of memories all blurred together." Kenshin said. "We'll need a while to go through them."

"Enough about us, let's get you two to safety." Yukari said.

"Heeeeyyy! ! Over here!" The two looked over and saw Asuna waving at them from a flying Chao Bao zi.

They took her over to the floating meat cart. And it landed safely on the ground. Negi awoke soon after and tried to get up. "Easy there." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin...? You're back?" Negi said. "And Yukari-San too...wait! How's Chao? ! Is she...? !"

"She's fine." Kenshin said looking over at her, standing on the edge of the cart. He took out his communicator. "This is Kenshin with a status update on the operation. Negi Springfield was able to defeat Chao Lingshen. The ritual was apparently changed to something else, rather harmless, so breathe easy. We have won." He put away his communicator. "Alright, everyone go enjoy the rest of the festival." He looked up at Chao who had moved onto one of the taller pillars near where they had landed. "I'm gonna stay here."

Everyone left, barring Negi and Yukari, a while passed before Negi spoke up. "Chao...are you...really going to leave?"

Chao turned to her as Negi and Kenshin hopped up onto a nearby pillar. "The plan I had given everything for is gone." Chao said. "I don't have anymore business here."

"The spell pattern on your body earlier...that wasn't done completely by you, was it?" Negi said.

"..." Chao said nothing.

"Krgh...I knew it..no one would willingly do that to themselves! That technique grants the user unbelievable power, but devours their body and soul Who did it to you and for what purpose? !" Negi asked. "What was the thing that happened to you to cause this to happen? This whole plan."

Chao smiled and wagged her finger. "Sorry, I can't really say, I'm pretty sure the Time Goddess will throttle me if I spoil the future any more than I have already." "Besides...understand someone just from that is something I can't conceive. If you wanna know more about me...simply look to the past or events happening all around us in this era."

"Chao..." Negi said.

"Negi...if she can't say, then she just can't." Kenshin said. "It's best to leave it at that."

"Besides...I told you I had nothing more to say to you." Chao said taking out a second Cassiopeia and beginning to activate it. Kenshin appeared in front of her and grabbed it.

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave." Kenshin said gripping her wrist.

"Ah? That move was as fast as light, space bending even!" Chao joked.

Kenshin sighed. "Don't joke around."

Chao looked around seeing Ku Fei, Satsuki, Satomi and Chachamaru land on the other pillars while Hikari, Miyuki and Yukari landed on the pillars behind her. "Everyone..." Chao said.

"Chao, you're lying when you say you have no business here." Negi said.

"Why not stay here and work with Negi and I and bring your ambition to fruition that way?" Kenshin asked. "We won't object if you change the future, as a friend living here in this era." He said as the rest of the Negi party arrived.

Chao closed her eyes imagining it. "A future like that-ne...I guess...it doesn't sound too bad."

"Th-Then! Will you stay here and graduate with everyone? !" Negi asked.

"No, I'm going home-yo." Chao said flatly.

"Whelp, I tried." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Yes, but are you so sure you should be saying something that sounds so much like a love confession to me-ne?" Chao said.

"Wha?" Kenshin said.

"What you've just suggested is like your asking me to spend my life with you. I know you're into that, but there is a limit." Chao said cupping Kenshin's cheeks and leaning into him with a snide smile.

"Ugh...I didn't mean like that and you know damn well I didn't." Kenshin said waving his hand telling Yukari and Miyuki to stand down as they were about to bash Chao over the head.

"What the hell Lingshen! We're standing here letting you have your moment and you give us that? !" Haruna shouts.

"Neyahahahaha! Don't get mad it's just a joke-ne!" Chao laughed.

"But Chao we're not joking. We..."

"That makes it worse-yo." Chao said.

"Negi, if she wants to go home, then who are we to fault her?" Kenshin said stepping back.

"But...Chao...as your grandparent...I wasn't able to do anything for you, you haven't received a single wish of yours." Negi said bowing her head.

"No..." Chao shook her head with a smile. "You're wrong...My single wish has already been granted. Seeing you two together was enough." She said as she floated into the air a massive magical array appeared overhead. "I'll go home and tell Grandpa all about it."

Kenshin looked up at her with a smile. Chao went on. "Satsuki...the Chao Bao Zi is all yours."

"I understand." Satsuki said with a nod.

"Hakase, about what to do with the future tech. Just refer to the notes I left and finish up the experiment we didn't get around to." Chao said.

"It's in good hands." Satomi said closing her eyes.

"Chachamaru, you are already an individual entity, live your life as you like." Chao said.

"Understood...thank you Chao Lingshen." Chachamaru said.

"Ku!" Chao said. "One day we shall cross arms again! Be ready!"

"Right-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"And Yukari...thanks for helping me out. It...meant a lot." Chao said.

Yukari smiled and waved. "Don't mention it."

"Oi!" Kenshin said.

"?" Chao looked down as she said her goodbyes to everyone, saying they would meet again.

Kenshin pointed at her. "Remember my promise, got that!"

"..." Chao closed her eyes. "Let us meet again, everyone!"

Chao disappeared and Kenshin hopped back over to Negi. "Hey..." Kenshin said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Cheer up, she wouldn't want us being depressed like this."

"Yes." Negi said with a small saddened smile. "Let's live bright and fulfilling lives, so we can face our granddaughter with our heads held high."

Kenshin chuckled. "Sounds good." She said with a bright smile.

(break)

_Into the Future. _

Chao appeared at the exact point, many years into the future. "Well...I'm back..." She said with a sigh. "I wonder if anything has changed."

"Oh, I'm sure they have." Chao turned around to find a man with long red hair, cat ears wearing a red suit similar to what Takamichi wore. His eyes were gold and blue and he had two blades at his side.

"!" Chao's eyes began to tear up. She remembered this same man being confined to a wheelchair. "G...Grandpa...?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled brightly. "What do you think?"

Chao crashed into him. "Grandpa! Y-You can walk!"

"Hmhmhmhm." Kenshin chuckled. "What are you talking about? I've always been able to walk...well except when I was an infant, but that's beside the point."

"No! No you weren't! You...!" Chao said.

"No no, I understand." Kenshin said petting her head. "I was just havin' a little fun with you."

"Mm...I..I understand." Chao said holding him tighter.

Kenshin heard a few muffled noises. "Are you crying?"

"Wha? N-No! Of course not!" Chao said wiping her tears on his shoulder. "I've sold my soul to science! I don't cry."

Kenshin flicked her on the forehead. "I swear I wish I'd never let your mother become a scientist sometimes." Kenshin pulled away from her and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, I've got something to show you."

"OK." Chao said as Kenshin guided her along the area. They walked across Mahora which had advanced greatly in the time that had past. They soon arrived at the World Tree Plaza. "The World Tree huh...? It got bigger."

"Oh, you've gotten here, finally." A female voice said, laced with a bit of annoyance.

Chao looked back down, only for her eyes to go wide in astonishment. Kenshin laughed and rubbed his head. "Yeah, sorry. I kinda did get us ready a little early."

"Well, that's OK I guess." The woman in front of them said with a smile. She had flowing maroon hair, wearing a beige dress shirt and a matching hoopskirt with high heels. Her eyes were a chestnut brown and she had a golden band on her left ring finger. Chao looked over and saw Kenshin had a matching band on his right ring finger. "G-Grandmother?"

She smiled at Chao and extended her arms. "I know this the first time we've seen each other, but...yes...I am your grandmother."

"Bu...But how are you so young?" Chao asked. "You don't look a day over 25!"

Negi sweatdropped. "It's a long story."

"Aaah! I don't care!" Chao said crashing into Negi's chest. "I..I'm so happy to see you!"

Negi closed her eyes and smiled. "I know...I feel the same."

Kenshin walked up behind Chao and embraced them both. "I told you didn't I Chao? When you got back your grandmother and I would be here to give you a great big hug."

"I know, I know grandpa, you were right!" Chao said.

The hug ended and Negi smiled. "Come on, let's go get you changed before your parents find you, your mother will have a fit if she sees this."

"Well she did get your meticulous nature Negi." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"And she got your crazy stamina! I swear if I had to raise her alone, I couldn't have done it!" Negi laughed. "No way!"

"Hahahahaha!" Kenshin laughed.

"Hehehehehe." Negi giggled

"..."Chao looked up at the sky. _"Well...I haven't seen everything yet, so I can't call this perfect, but...this is a great start." She said with a wide smile, gripping her grandparent's hands. _

(Chapter end)

Draconis: And that's that.

Negi: I'm satisfied with this ending.

Chao: Same here-yo

Kenshin: Looks good to me.

Yukari: Yeah, but where the hell did Kenshin and I go?

Draconis: To the next arc.

Yukari: The next arc?

Draconis: Yep next arc is a time traveling arc.

Anyway, the next chapter will basically be the bridge into the next arc. See you then!

Draconis678 out.


	67. To The Days Long Past

Draconis: Hmm...

Negi: What are you thinking about?

Draconis: Oh, just stuff about next arc.

Negi: Oh. Well what are the ideas?

Draconis: I can't tell them right now.

Negi: Oh fine...Shall we get started?

Draconis: Sure...man you are way more polite than Kenshin is.

Kenshin: Back off Draconis, she's taken.

Draconis: And so are Yukari and Miyuki, by the same guy.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 67

To The Days Long Past.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

Negi, Konoka, Asuna, Setsuna and Kenshin walked down the path to Albireo's place. "So you think Albireo-San will be here?" Negi asked Kenshin.

"He never leaves Mahora these days Negi, He'll be here." Kenshin said. He glanced back and saw Yukari, Miyuki, Hikari and Iris walking up to him. "Hm?"

"We're probably going to leave after this Kenshin-nii, so it's better for us to be together." Yukari said.

Kenshin glanced at Iris. "Getting impatient are we?"

"It's not so much that, that it is I'm running out of time before the council starts asking questions." Iris said. "I only have about three days left, one of which will be spent on your surgery."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Well that's fine I guess."

(whoosh!)

The dragon guardian that watched over Albireo's home swooped down. "Isn't this the same dragon that chased us down in the old future?" Setsuna asked laying her hand on her sword.

"Hey!" Kenshin shouts. "They're with us!" He jerked his thumb at Hikari, Yukari and Miyuki. "Furthermore this one's here to see Albireo!" He finished pointing at Negi.

"_**Very well, Go on." The dragon said before flying back to it's perch.**_

"How did you do that?" Asuna asked.

"Dragons typically don't screw with their own unless they were screwed with first." Kenshin said. "Back in that alternate timeline someone must have pissed him off already." Kenshin said as they entered the general area of Albireo's home.

"Wow..." Konoka said. "It looks so pretty in here."

"Yeah, Albireo always did have a knack for this sort of thing." Hikari said looking around.

"Should we go in?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm sure he won't care." Kenshin said as they entered his house.

Asuna's face went sour. "Ugh. Nothing but books in here."

"I think Nodoka-San and Albireo-San would get along." Negi said looking around.

"Where is he?" Konoka wondered.

"_I'm over here." Konoka heard him say in her mind, along with a mental tug telling her to go in the direction it was pulling. _

"This way everyone." Konoka said.

"O-Ojou-Sama, how do you..." Setsuna said.

"It's Kono-Chan, Secchan." Konoka said.

"R-Right..." Setsuna said with a blush.

They made it to the veranda where Evangeline and Albireo were waiting. "Sup Albireo." Kenshin waved.

"Kenshin-kun!" Albireo spoke harshly.

"What?" Kenshin said with a curious gaze.

"I believe I told you once already to refer to me as Colonel Sanders." Albireo said with an eerie aura around him.

Kenshin glared with a smirk, his own aura flaring to life. "And I believe I said no."

Albireo ignored him and Evangeline who asked about the nickname after Kenshin spoke. "Colonel." Evangeline and Kenshin said with exasperated expressions.

"Yes Kenny/Kitty?" Albireo spoke.

Kenshin and Evangeline boxed him in and began strangling him. "I told you not to call me by that name! !"

"Aw, but aren't they cute, adorable nicknames?" Albireo said without missing a beat.

"We aren't cute or adorable!" Evangeline and Kenshin shout.

"Well...Eva-Chan and Ken-Chan have another thing in common." Hikari said with a sweatdrop.

"What's that Kaa-Chan?" Miyuki asked.

"Albireo can get under both of their respective skins." Hikari answered.

Finally they let Albireo go and he led them to a table with various sweets and teas. Albireo saw Kenshin take out an obviously alcoholic drink. "Hitting the sauce so early Kenshin-kun?"

"When I leave for the magic world, I'm going under the knife. I need to be as relaxed as possible." Kenshin said.

"Actually Yuki told me to not let you drink or smoke within twenty four hours of the surgery." Iris said taking a drink of her tea.

(slam!)

Kenshin's head hit the table. "I see..." He said putting the booze away.

"So, anyway Negi, how did things go for you this time? Did you gain anything out of it?" Evangeline asked.

"Yeah, I understand what I'm getting myself into now." Negi said. "Like you told me before, I can't hope to keep myself clean in all of this." "I probably realized that before even going up against Chao, but...it's clear...we were never clean from the beginning."

"Fuu..." Evangeline sighed to herself. "Seems Chao Lingshen did well. For talented, honest brats like you, realizing something like that is the hardest thing to do. That brings you a little closer to that red haired moron at least."

"Um...my father?" Negi asked.

"No, the one sitting next to you." Evangeline said.

Kenshin flipped Evangeline the bird. "I'd tell you to go fuck yourself, but you'd probably just tie me up with your strings and do it without me saying anything."

"Funny, I'd tell you the same thing, but you'd probably just use Negi as a sleeve." Evangeline said nonchalantly.

"Hahahaha, fuck you." Kenshin said.

"Hahaha, no fuck you." Evangeline said.

Kenshin appeared in front of her. "No Fuck You!"

Evangeline got in his face. "No FUCK YOU! !"

"Will you two just fuck already and get it over with?" Iris said taking a sip of her tea.

"You stay out of this!" Evangeline and Kenshin shout

Suddenly a gravity burst floored both Evangeline and Kenshin. "That's quite enough of that." Albireo said retracting his hand.

"Whatever." The two said dusting themselves off.

"So anyway, seeing as your her master, Eva...would this mean that the daughter of a great hero would soon become a great evil mage?" Albireo said.

"That's none of your business." Evangeline said with a glare.

"So, anyway Negi-kun what will you do now?" Albireo asked.

"I'm not quite sure, I know I do want to continue on the path I'm on, but at the same time...I want to help more people than just the minimum of what we can do...does that sound weird?" Negi asked.

"No, it's a wonderfully said answer. But if you want to help more people than what a regular Magister Magi does, maybe you would be more suited to the path Kenshin-kun is on." Albireo said.

"Hmph." Kenshin said. "Maybe, maybe not, but my path is a high risk, unknown reward type of path." "The Ala Rubra were generally lawless, and they're heroes, the Rikudou Organization was about the same and they were seen as villains." "I'd rather not drag another person along with me." Kenshin said .

"..." Yukari glanced at him, saying nothing, only shrugging her shoulders in indifference.

"Well, the decision will have to be made sooner or later." Albireo said. "In the mean time, how would you like to become my disciple." He asked making Evangeline spit out her tea.

"What the hell are you getting at, Albireo Imma? !" Evangeline screeched.

"You as my master?" Negi curiously asked.

Kenshin chuckled seeing the death promising look Evangeline was sending Albireo as he went on. "Just between you and me Negi-Chan, Evangeline's no good as a teacher, having someone like her as your master is basically like signing over your life."

"The hell did you say Al-! !" Evangeline shouts.

"With me you could learned about the Thousand Master's combat style in greater detail." Kenshin, Yukari and Hikari rolled their eyes at Nagi's title.

"I can? !" Negi said, excitement in her voice.

"Not to mention that Evangeline is an Ice Mage, not good seeing as you're a wind mage." Albireo said.

"_She's a wind mage? ! Can we be friends? !" Sylph said in Kenshin and Yukari's mind making them shake their heads in amusement. _

"How about some gravity magic as well?" Albireo suggested. "It has a ton of uses."

"Oi! Al!" Evangeline shouts. "Colonel!"

"Yes Kitty?" Albireo said turning to her.

Evangeline grabbed the collar of his coat and started shaking him back and forth. "My my, who could have thought that you actually liked Negi-Chan this much?"

"What was that? ! Hell no I'm just keeping your stupid ass from moving in on my territory!" Evangeline said with a glare. "What the hell is your objective? !"

"My objective? Why to see you frustrated and flustered of course." Albireo said nonchalantly with a smile as Evangeline's hand swiped clean through his body, causing no harm.

"I am not flustered!" Evangeline said.

"Alright Albireo as funny as this is, I gotta stop you." Kenshin said pulling the two apart. "Given that Negi has some darkness inside her, Evangeline's the best teacher for her.

"My my, sticking up for your newest girlfriend Kenshin-kun?" Albireo teased.

Kenshin glared with a smirk. "Don't push it."

"By the way, I noticed you shaking your head and rolling your eyes when I mentioned Nagi by his nickname, why is that?" Albireo said.

"Please." Kenshin said rolling his eyes. "Anyone who really knows Nagi, knows that title is bullshit. He's even said it himself when I asked about it. The only way that title applies is if it's referring to the amount of ways he can bullshit you, which are limitless, right Eva?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Evangeline said rolling her eyes.

"He only mastered about six or seven spells, needing this to remember the incantations for the rest of them." Kenshin said. "By the way Negi, catch." He said lobbing it over to her.

"Aah..." She said catching it. "D-Dad's spellbook?"

"So...other than accepting my invitation. Why did you come down here?" Albireo asked.

"Well...I also came to ask if you had any idea where my father was." Negi said.

"Well, I can't really tell you much, but...I know where there are clues." Albireo said piquing Negi's interest.

"Where?" Negi asked.

"It would probably be a good idea to return to your home in Wales." Albireo said. "There exists a gateway to Mundus Magicus."

"Mundus...Magicus..." Negi said with wide eyes.

"..." Kenshin stared at her silently.

"I'm sure Kenshin-kun and Yukari-Chan could help you get around when he returns." Albireo said.

"Yeah, no." Yukari said simply. "She'll be fine getting out of the place that particular gateport leads to on her own."

"Why, where does it lead?" Negi asked.

"Nowhere, it's just somewhere I'm not particularly fond of." Kenshin said closing his eyes. "We'll help you around, but you'll have to go through the beginning alone." "I hope that's OK with you."

"No, it's fine." Negi said. "Like you said before, I'll have to get used to not having you around all the time, so I'll be alright."

Kenshin nodded and smiled. "Alright. Looks like we have company."

"Eh?" Negi looked back seeing the rest of her class that was magically aware, sparing a few coming in. "E-Everyone."

Kenshin watched from a distance as Negi was swamped by greetings, knowing they'd come his way to wish him well on his surgery. _"So...Negi's going to go to Mundus Magicus huh?" He thought. _

"_Are you worried?" Arika thought. _

"_How can I not be?" Kenshin thought. "It's not like how it is here, I'll have to watch my back every day...that's how much I've gotten used to this life." _

"_**Well Kenshin, it's not like you really have a choice, your sister Miyuki's probably going to go with her as well." Shin Tatsu said. "Once she's there, people will probably try to use her as leverage against you." **_

"_I know, Shin Tatsu, I know..." Kenshin thought. _

_(break)_

_Later._

Kenshin, Yukari and Iris were standing at the train station with Negi, Miyuki and Hikari behind them. When Kenshin tried to use his communicator to get back to Mundus Magicus, Iris suggested taking some time to relax before his surgery. Seeing no point in arguing he bought out an entire train car to themselves.

"So you're leaving now?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Sorry, I can't really put this off any longer."

"I'll be with him Mom, don't worry." Yukari said with a smile.

"I know that, but...when you get a chance after the surgery, you both call me, OK?" Hikari asked.

"Hahaha, we will." Kenshin said with a grin.

"I'll train hard with the spirits and I'll knock you both on your butts!" Miyuki declared.

"Hahaha." Kenshin and Yukari laughed. "I'm sure you will Miyuki." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, we should begin boarding soon." Iris said.

"I know.." Kenshin said.

"Alright, Iris-San, my son is in your hands." Hikari said bowing toward her.

"Ah...th-think nothing o-of it Hikari-San...I'll take good care of him!" Iris said blushing with embarrassment.

"Onee-Chan, make sure Onii-Chan doesn't over do it after the surgery, OK?" Miyuki said.

"Hahaha...don't worry Miyuki I will." Yukari said

The groups began to separate, but Kenshin called out to Negi. "Wait...Negi before I go...I never got an answer to my question."

"_Why is it you're so lenient with me?" _

Negi turned back toward him and looked him in the eyes, as a warm sincere smile appeared on her face. "Because...it's my way of thanking you."

"Thanking...me?" Kenshin asked, perplexed by her answer.

"Yes...I suppose I never told you this did I?" Negi said.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Before you and I met...I was haunted by the memories of my village's destruction day and night...how I couldn't do anything, and how everyone was petrified. I honestly felt like I was being punished for wanting my father to just appear out of nowhere...and take care of me and be the hero I had envisioned him as...it...was so bad...that even Nekane and Anya noticed I was starting to give up on life...just to be free of the pain."

"!" Kenshin couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. "So..."

"Yes." Negi nodded with a smile. "When we met...and you calmed me down after each nightmare...and each time the memories returned...you saved my life..."

"..." Yukari, Miyuki, and Hikari all stared at Negi with varying levels of surprise.

"So...I decided...I didn't care if you were with other people you truly loved, as long as we were always together, Kenshin...it was good enough for me." Negi said.

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes as a tear slipped down from his left eye. "I see..." He said removing his necklace, album and all and placed it around Negi's neck.

"Kenshin...isn't this...?" Negi asked gesturing toward it.

"I want you to hold on to it for me, OK Negi?" Kenshin asked smiling at her. "You can fill it with pictures of the memories you're going to have without me, and when I come back for it, you better have some stories for me to hear, you got that?"

"OK, I will." Negi said setting her head on his chest. Kenshin embraced her gently.

Then, without even having to say it to one another, they expressed their feelings with a short kiss on the lips. Kenshin backed away. "I gotta go."

"Yeah." Negi said, releasing the grip she had on his hand. He walked into the train followed shortly by Iris and Yukari.

Hikari closed her eyes with a smile of her own. "Thank you, Negi..." She whispered.

Meanwhile, inside Kenshin's soul Arika closed her eyes as well. "Words cannot express my gratitude, Kenshin."

"_Anytime." Kenshin thought with a smile. _

"Wow, after hearing all that...I'm kinda feeling guilty about intruding on that kind of relationship." Miyuki said with an abashed smile.

Negi shook her head. "Don't be Miyuki." She said with a smile. "I may get annoyed about it from time to time, but...you know, I don't think anyone exists who wouldn't."

"Hahaha," Miyuki embraced Negi with one arm. "If you say so, Negi-Chan." She said as the train left the station.

On the train, Iris got up. "I gotta go to the bathroom real quick." She said.

"OK, it's not like we're holding you here." Kenshin said with a laugh.

Iris shoved him playfully and left the car. Kenshin took a bite of the pockey he had bought before the train left. He offered some to Yukari. "Want some?"

"No thanks, not right now." Yukari said.

"OK." Kenshin said.

"You know...that...was a really beautiful moment you two just had." Yukari said.

"What? The one between me and Iris just now?" Kenshin asked with a questioning stare.

"No, baka I mean the moment you just had with Negi." Yukari said. "It kinda makes a girl jealous y'know."

Kenshin chuckled. "Don't be that way Yukari. You know I love you too."

Yukari nodded. "Yeah I know, it should go without saying shouldn't it?"

"Yeah, but sometimes it's nice to hear isn't it?" Kenshin asked.

Yukari smiled. "Yeah." She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"You got something right here." Yukari said pointing at her upper lip.

"Oh." Kenshin said wiping the left side of his face. "Did I get it?"

"No...here let me." Yukari said as she moved in, taking a place on his lap and planting her lips on top of his.

"Mmm?" Kenshin moaned curiously.

"Haahhh..." Yukari pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. She narrowed her eyes with a suggestive smile. "There, I got it."

"You perv." Kenshin said with a leer. "What if Iris saw us?"

"I don't care." Yukari said. "Let her."

"Heh, whatever you say Yukari." Kenshin said as he repaid her kiss with one of his own.

(break)

_Kinsou Village. _

_Hospital. _

Yuki greeted the three as they walked into the hospital. "Hello, Kenshin-kun, Yukari-Chan, Iris-San. Thank you for coming."

"Well it's not like I really have a choice." Kenshin said. "It's either get this surgery or die young."

"Any particular reason why you booked the hospital we were born in?" Yukari asked.

"Well...I figured you'd be more comfortable here, and it's not really out in the open either." Yuki said with a smile. "Iris, when will you be heading back?"

"I was hoping to head back to the capitol after the surgery was finished, do you want me to escort you back?" Iris asked.

"That'd be nice." Yuki said. "Alright Kenshin-kun I need you to come with me alone. We need to prep you for surgery."

"Alright." Kenshin said. "Wish me luck."

Yukari and Iris nodded and Kenshin left with Yuki. They went into a room and Kenshin looked around. "Umm..."

"This isn't the room we'll be doing the surgery in. I just brought you here to change, go behind the curtain if ." Yuki said before gaining a suggestive leer. "Unless you don't mind me watching you undress that is." She joked

"You've see me do it before." Kenshin said rolling his eyes as he changed.

"Yes, but you've grown quite a bit since that physical." Yuki said with a smile.

"By the way, this isn't gonna hurt is it?" Kenshin asked. "Because..."

"Oh no no, you will be out cold during the whole thing." Yuki said. "No one will enter the room without my explicit permission so you have nothing to worry about."

"OK." Kenshin said after he had changed. "Let's go."

Yuki nodded and guided him to the operating room. Kenshin saw a familiar face. "Hey, if it ain't Doctor Will."

Will nodded with a smile. "So we meet again Kenshin-San, when Yuki-San told me she'd need assistance for this operation, I told her I'd give her a hand with whatever she needed.

"I see." Kenshin said as he laid down on the table. Yuki got everything set up with Will's assistance.

"How do you feel Kenshin-San?" Will asked.

"Like I'm high on painkillers." Kenshin said in a joking sense before his eyelids started to close. "I can feel my consciousness slipping."

"I see, when you go under we can begin." Yuki said.

Kenshin nodded slowly and glanced over, seeing Yukari and Iris looking on from the window. He gestured his thumb upward and finally lost consciousness.

"Do you think everything will be OK?" Yukari asked.

"There's no real way to be sure, but Yuki is the best medic in Hellas, so I can say it will be." Iris said.

Yukari closed her eyes. "I hope so."

(break)

_A Day Later. _

Kenshin came to in the late afternoon. Yuki was next to the bed. "Ah you're awake."

Kenshin sat up only for his body to twitch in pain. "Aah..."

"Easy, you've just woken up after surgery Kenshin-kun. Things will be a little sore for a while." Yuki said.

"A little?" Kenshin said with an incredulous stare. "My chest feels like someone just stabbed me and wiggled the damn weapon around in there."

"Sorry." Yuki said. "I asked Yukari-San and Iris-San how to deactivate a demon's regenerative abilities so I could operate without the hassle of your body trying to heal itself while I worked."

"I see." Kenshin said. "How long will they remain offline?"

"Once I can be sure this operation was a success. I'll reactivate it." Yuki said.

Kenshin nodded. "Well, I guess I'll have to get used to having a higher mortality rate for awhile."

"Sorry, but if I have to go back in there and rework everything, it'd be easier that way." Yuki said.

"Nah." Kenhsin said with a smile. "It's fine."

"So, how do you feel, other than the obvious." Yuki said.

"Better." Kenshin said. "The arrhythmia's still there though."

"I couldn't correct that, to repair that I'd have to have more precise medical knowledge on the subject. Hell, repairing your heart back to the state it was at previously was difficult enough job." Yuki said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "Well that's good enough." He finished with a smile.

Yuki smiled back. "Maybe someday soon I'll fix your heart completely, so you won't have to worry about it so much."

"Thank you Yuki, but this is enough for now." Kenshin said. "By the way...how are Theodora and Noka-Sama doing?"

"They're fine...they got a surprising ally against the corruption in the council." Yuki said.

"Really?" Kenshin said with an arch of her brow. "Who?"

"Councilwoman Sakara." Yuki said.

"Heh? !" Kenshin exclaimed in surprised. "Aah..." Kenshin said twitching in pain.

"Easy." Yuki said. "But yes, after you killed Sanderson, she seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in."

"I see." Kenshin said. "How often do you visit Shirota's grave?"

"Once every week." Yuki said with a smile. "Yes, I do miss him, but it gets a little easier to accept as the years go by. Also...I'm sorry about your father."

Kenshin shook his head. "It's alright, he chose his fate, and died with a smile on his face. It hurts, but...I'll live."

Yuki nodded. "Well, Kenshin I'll see you later, should I let visitors in?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Kenshin said turning to look out the window.

The door opened and he glanced over seeing Yukari walking in, wearing a white chinashirt and matching pants and shoes. "Hey." Kenshin said.

"Hey." Yukari greeted. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, kinda sucks that my demon regeneration is gone for the time being though." Kenshin said.

"I know, but she couldn't work at all, your regeneration was just that good." Yukari said.

"Yeah I know." Kenshin said. "Say...have you gone over those memories yet?"

"No, I haven't." Yukari said. "What about you?"

"No, it's like they're being suppressed." Kenshin said before yawning.

"You're tired al-" Yukari yawned herself before she could finish.

"Seems we're both tired." Kenshin said. "I'm...gonna go ahead and nod off."

"Same here." Yukari said folding her arms on the bed and setting her head down.

Kenshin was already out before she fell asleep. _"If I knew at the time what was waiting for me and Yukari at the other end of that nap, I would have never fallen asleep until the memories were repressed fully." _

Back in the present era Gen stared at Kenshin curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

Kenshin stared at Gen with a somber expression. "You'll find out eventually that what I'm about to begin telling you, trumps even Megalomesembria."

"..." Gen said nothing.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "This arc of the story begins just after Yukari and I were sent to where we knew not where, by my Cassiopeia and our Taimu Agata activating. Where we made our first and only trip into the Divine Realms. Our stay didn't last long though."

(break)

_Divine Realms._

Kenshin and Yukari appear flying away from each other. "What the..?" Kenshin said looking around.

"Where the hell are we?" Yukari said.

The sky above them was bathed in a bright holy light. There were various plants around them, except for the massive river next to them. "What the?" Kenshin said narrowing his eyes at it.

"Are those...flames?" Yukari said seeing small ethereal flames floating alone the stream.

"I think they are." Kenshin said.

"It's...so beautiful." Yukari said.

"It is. I often spend my time gazing into the beautiful river of mine." Kenshin and Yukari turned around to find a woman standing behind them. She had shoulder length forest green hair, save for a part in the middle that was tied into a ponytail that stretched past her waist and piercing red eyes. She wore a white kimono top with a black clock lacking hands on the back. She also wore gray hakama pants and slippers made of flexible wood that were tied around her feet and ankles and seemed to form and cling to them. She had a stoic look on her face.

Kenshin and Yukari felt on edge in this woman's presence, in spite of her tranquil aura, the power she put out easily rivaled Ryuujin's and Yama's. She closed her eyes, speaking in a calm voice. "Relax, I mean you no harm."

They both exhaled a breath they didn't know they were holding. Kenshin glanced down and saw a blue hilted katana strapped to her waist. "Do you always carry that with you?"

"I do, I practice my sword play everyday." She said.

"Alright, let's stop dancing around the elephant in the room. Where are we?" Yukari said.

"You are in the Realm of the Gods." She said. "The Divine Realms."

"? !" Kenshin and Yukari's eyes widened in shock. "Th-The Divine Realms? ! You mean the place where Ryuujin, Yama and Kami reside? !"

"Kami? Oh, I guess that is what they're calling Mother Ilias these days." She said.

"Ilias?" Yukari said.

"That sounds Greek, like the Iliad. By the way isn't she supposed to be dying?" Kenshin said.

"Dying?" The woman said with a curious expression before letting out a sigh. "That stupid Shinigami. He's so obsessed with death that he told you, the Chosen something like that?"

"About that...what the hell does that title mean?" Kenshin said.

"You'll find out eventually, but I will advise you of one thing, Kenshin Tsuki Kuroshi." She said. "Be wary of the denizens of this place." "None of them can be trusted."

"None? Not even Shin Tatsu and Yama?" Yukari said.

"Shin Tatsu is the lone exception to the rule." She said. "Yama is untrustworthy and I will not try to coerce you."

"Yama is untrustworthy?" Yukari said with an arched brow. "But..."

"I understand." Kenshin said making her turn to him.

"Kenshin?" Yukari said.

"I don't know what is, but whenever I talk to him. I feel this nagging voice in my head saying that I shouldn't. Was that you?" Kenshin asked.

"No, it wasn't. It must have been something else." She said.

"Alright, but not only that...it always seemed like whenever I asked about his abilities or his past. He always seemed like he lied to me." Kenshin said.

"What has he told you?" She asked.

"First, tell me who you are." Kenshin said.

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Taimu, I am the Goddess of Time, where you are is my River of Time." Taimu introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Kenshin said. "Now...he told me...stuff like he was a hero of a war, that he had a harem, that I had mastered his abilities by dying...stuff like that."

"I see...every one of those is a lie." Taimu said. "He was no war hero, though there was a war he fought in. He is celibate and his abilities always run the risk of his will possessing you, no matter the mastery."

"What about him being an illusionist." Yukari said.

"That is true." Taimu said. "He was a master illusionist."

"Alright, now Taimu, you say that I should only trust Shin Tatsu and to a lesser extent you." Kenshin said. "How can I trust that."

A shadow of a smile appeared on Taimu's face. "Ever the questioner hm?"

"Furthermore, you tell me not to trust Kami...er...Ilias as well. Won't she be upset with you over that?" Kenshin asked.

"She is asleep right now, and Yama was transported to his City of Souls when you arrived, as I called you here." Taimu said. "The only god other than myself with you right now is Ryuujin the Avaricious which is ironically a demon made into a god, both times."

"Both? You mean the original Ryuujin was a demon too?" Yukari asked.

"She was." Taimu said."Now, enough time wasting. I may have limitless time, but you do not."

"Wait." Kenshin said. "You seem like you don't like this lot in life, why is that?"

"...I haven't liked this place since it ripped me away from the one I loved." Taimu said bowing her head slightly.

"I...I see." Kenshin said. "Alright I won't dredge up anymore skeletons. Go ahead."

"Thank you." Taimu said. "Now, our conversation is over. You must continue to your destination, you will arrive in the magic world, Mundus Magicus shortly."

"Mundus Magicus, why there?" Kenshin asked.

"It's what your future holds, ironically in the past as it is." Taimu said. "We'll see each other again, farewell."

Kenshin and Yukari disappeared and Taimu sighed sorrowfully and glanced at the River of Time. "I am sorry for this...you will see why soon."

(break)

_Mundus Magicus. _

_Vesperatia Territory._

Kenshin and Yukari landed on the ground in a forest. "Ugh...where the hell are we?" Yukari said rubbing her head.

"I don't know." Kenshin said taking out his communicator. "What the? Is this thing broken?" He said as it showed him a blank screen.

"Seriously? Crap." Yukari said with a sigh.

"Annnnddd...my Cassiopeia's busted too." Kenshin said looking at the non working time machine pumping a bit of magic into it, nothing happening when he did. He stuffed it and his communicator into his pocket.

"Dammit, come on let's find out where we are and then get back to Mahora." Yukari said.

"Yes." Kenshin said.

The two walked along the forest path. "Hey, Yukari." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Yukari said.

"You know, there was no real reason for us to have that fight." Kenshin said. "I know you wanted to show me you were strong enough for me to trust my back to, but.."

"What?" Yukari said.

"I already trust you with my life." Kenshin said. "I always will."

"...Dammit Kenshin..." Yukari said closing her eyes, brow twitching in frustration. "Alright...I'm...I'm sorry." She said.

"Hahaha, it's alright." Kenshin said.

"So...where do you think we are?" Yukari asked looking around.

"Hmm...it kinda looks like the forests of the Vespertatia Region." Kenshin said. _"What do you think Arika?" _

"_..." No Answer_

"_Arika?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**She's not here, it's like she's left the seal." Ryuujin said. **_

"_What? How?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**The hell if I know!" Ryuujin shouts. **_

"_Fine Jeez!" Kenshin thought. _

"So do you think we're close to anywhere?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know." Kenshin said. "We could be walking toward Megalomesembria for all we know."

"Great..." Yukari sighed in frustration.

Kenshin noticed two people running up to them, or in their general direction. "Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Who are they?" Yukari said.

The two people crashed into Kenshin and Yukari who remained standing. "Huh, who are you two?" One of them, the one who had crashed into Yukari, a female asked.

"Are you here to try to capture us too?" The male that had crashed into Kenshin asked with a scowl.

"No, you just crashed into us." Kenshin said. He took the moment to look them over. The male had his hair done up into a braided ponytail extending to the middle of his back. The color of his hair was black. He had black irises with red slitted pupils. He wore a black battle kimono with golden eastern dragons coiling upward around it and matching colored pants and shoes.

He glanced at the woman. She was slender, with long purple hair, round purple eyes which contrasted to those of her partners which were nearly closed, reminding Kenshin of a certain kunoichi. The woman wore a purple button up shirt and matching pants and sandals. _"Where have I seen these two before?" Kenshin thought._

"Get back here you demons!" The four heard a shout.

"Ah crap! We almost had them lost!" The male cursed.

"Come on, we can still lose them. We're sorry we bumped into you!" The woman said.

"Hang on." Kenshin said taking out a charm and throwing it in the direction of the voices. _"Eimei Issen!" _

He heard yells and screams of agony. "Yukari, hit them with an illusion, so they don't try to follow us."

"My pleasure." Yukari said chanting up one of her illusions.

"H-Hey, wh-why are the trees coming to life, Oh my god! EVERYBODY RUN! !" They heard a shrill scream that sounded like it came from a male.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin and Yukari chuckled snidely and high fived each other.

"Hah...thanks." The woman sighed with a smile.

The man noticed their cat ears. "Say...are you one of us?" He asked.

"One of us?" Kenshin asked.

"You know, a type of neko youkai." The woman said with a smile. "My mate here is a ryuu youkai and our two clans live together in harmony."

"Yup." The man grinned.

"Uh...actually we're dual breeds." Kenshin said. "Both Ryuu and Neko."

"Oh...I see." The woman said. "I guess that wasn't just a rumor we heard before we were banished."

"I guess not." The man said.

"W-Wait...you said your clans live together in harmony?" Yukari said.

"That's right." The man said with a nod.

Kenshin felt uneasiness wash over him. "Um, tell me...what are your names? I'm Kenshin, and this is Yukari."

"Oh, where are our manners." The woman said with a smile. "My name is Tsuki Aki."

"!" The two schooled their features to hide their shock.

"And I'm Kuroshi RyuuTaisho, we're the Clan leaders of the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans respectively." RyuuTaisho introduced.

"_Oh...my...GOOOODDDDDDDDD! ! !" Kenshin and Yukari thought simultaneously as they simultaneously fainted. _

"Aah! H-Hey! A-Are you OK? !" Aki exclaimed in worry.

"Ah crap their youki levels are low, let's get them back home!" RyuuTaisho said gathering up Kenshin, while Aki gathered up Yukari. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Aki said as she and RyuuTaisho hopped into the trees and made way to their home.

(chapter end)

Draconis: What? You didn't think I'd have them going into the future did you?

Negi: No...I...I suppose not.

Kenshin: Oh my lord...I'm back before I was even born...even a thing.

Yukari: Are our parent's even born yet...?

Draconis: These two need therapy. Taimu, if you would be so kind?

Taimu: Of course. This way you two.

Anyway. In the next chapter, Kenshin and Yukari begin their journey in the past. See you then.

Draconis: Well it's not so much the beginning of their journey, as it is them getting more accustomed to the past.

Draconis678 out.


	68. The Kuroshi and Tsuki Clans

Draconian: OK, I'm gonna try and take my time with this one.

Kenshin: You need some balance, first you're posting too slowly. Now you're posting too fast.

Draconis: Yeah Yeah I know. This arc could come a bit slower though.

Yukari: Why's that?

Draconis: Because I'm diverting away from the canon of Negima and doing a mainly OC arc. Not sure what to call it though. The first arc was the Ryuushin/Childhood/Hottan arc. The second one was the Rikudou arc. The third was the Mahora introduction/Exams/Rikudou's destruction/Evangeline Arc which also had the first half of your sub arc.

Yukari: (nods) Then there was the Kyoto arc. The middle of my subarc the attack of Wilheim/the False Shinigami and introducing the main characters of Makai. Not necessarily in that order.

Kenshin: Yeah then there was Miyuki's subarc...chapter. Then the Festival Arc. Should this be called the Back to the Past arc?

Draconis: Bland.

Yukari: The Kuroshi Tsuki Arc?

Draconis: It won't be just them in the arc though. Ah screw it, it's not important.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 68

The Kuroshi and Tsuki Clans

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin woke up in a tent. "Uuhhnn...where the hell am I?" He said looking around.

"Uhn...you tell me...and we'll both know." Yukari said waking up next to him.

"Oh, Yukari...good you're still here." Kenshin said.

"Where was I supposed to be?" Yukari asked with a curious/irritated look.

"Ugh...I had this weird dream...that we met the Time Goddess...ended up in Mundus Magicus...and met our Grandparents." Kenshin said.

"Funny...I had the same dream." Yukari said. "Hahaha...guess it's a good thing it was a dream huh?"

"What was a dream?" The two looked up to see Aki walking in with two bundles of clothes.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH? ! !" Kenshin and Yukari blanched with bulging eyes.

Aki stared at them curiously. "What's...wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing!" Kenshin said turning to Yukari and pulling her over to whisper in her ear. _"Don't call her or RyuuTaisho, Grandma or Grandpa, if we're really in the past we have to play the part of two wanderers." _

Yukari turned to him swinging her arms. _"I know that...!" She whispered._

"Um...should I come back later?" Aki asked.

"No...no it's OK." Kenshin said climbing to his feet, ignorant of the fact that Aki was waving her hands telling him to stop. When he finally got to his feet he looked down. "Eh? Eh...EEEEEH? ! WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED? ! !"

"EEEEHHH? !" Yukari exclaimed with a blush at his and her own apparent disrobement. "D-Did we do something last night and we just don't remember it? !"

"I-I don't know!" Kenshin said before rounding on Aki. "Where are our clothes? !"

Aki said nothing, her face flushed deeply, steam shooting out of her ears.

"Aki-San!" Yukari yelled to get her attention.

Aki turned around, dropping the bundles on the ground, and tried to leave only to bump into RyuuTaisho who happened to walk in at the wrong time. "R-R-RyuuTaisho? !" She stammered.

"Eh...?" RyuuTaisho said looking around. He spotted Kenshin and his eyes bulged out. "WHAT THE HELL? ! ARE YOU TRY TO SEDUCE MY MATE, BOY? !"

"NO!" Kenshin shouts. "I just woke up like this! !"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? ! !" Yukari screamed to the heavens.

A few minutes later Kenshin, Yukari, Aki and RyuuTaisho were seated in the tent, all fully clothed in their regular attire. The former three couldn't look one another in the eye, while the latter was laughing boisterously. "Hahahahaha! Oh my...is that what happened? Why did you say so sooner? ! No! We were just having your clothes repaired!"

"I tried...you still tried to kill me." Kenshin said with a glower.

"Hahahaha!" RyuuTaisho said smacking Kenshin on the back over and over again. "Ah don't worry about it."

"Grh...Gh...Gah...Aah..." Kenshin gasped every time he was smacked on the back until finally he could take no more and gripped RyuuTaisho's wrist tightly enough to cause pain while his other hand went to his chest, panting. "Fucking...stop...hitting the...back...of my chest..." He said with a scowl.

"Kenshin!" Yukari said placing her hand on his back, charging healing magic into his body.

"?" Aki and RyuuTaisho watched, confused.

Finally Kenshin calmed down. "Hah...Hah...hah...sorry, but...I have a heart condition that makes my chest very fragile...well the left side anyway. If I get hit hard enough, I can have a heart attack and die."

"Oh...I-I'm sorry." RyuuTaisho said with a wince.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know." Kenshin said releasing his grip. "I usually have the earth spirit's power surrounding my chest."

"The earth spirit?" Aki said. "You've met one of the Yonseirei?"

"I've met them all and gained modicums of their powers, but Yukari and I have yet to pass their trials." Kenshin said.

"I see." RyuuTaisho said. "Well, can't help you there...I was gonna go meet them, but we got banished from home before I got the chance."

"Banished?" Yukari asked.

"Yes...our clans were banished from Makai quite awhile ago." Aki said bowing her head slightly.

"Ah, that reminds me. What are your full names? If you're of one of the clans in Makai, I can still open portals there." RyuuTaisho said.

"Save your energy." Kenshin said. "I'm Kuroshi Kenshin."

"And I'm Tsuki Yukari." Yukari said. "There's a Kuroshi between those two names."

"And there's a Tsuki between the two of mine." Kenshin said.

"Oooh? What are you then? Siblings or Mates? Mates taking the others name and keeping their own isn't unheard of." Aki asked.

"Oh we're-" Yukari said.

"Mates." Kenshin said craning his neck to the side. "There's her mark and she has mine."

"I see...you two look some what alike so we didn't know what to say." RyuuTaisho said.

"We get that a lot." Kenshin said waving his hand with a smile.

"Well, if you need anything, Aki and I stay in the tent in the back of the clan grounds. You can't miss it. Come on Aki." RyuuTaisho said. "This one is yours by the way."

Aki winked with her tongue sticking out. "Try not to have too much fun you two." She teased.

The two watched RyuuTaisho and Aki leave. Yukari turned to Kenshin. "Why did you say we were mates? I mean yeah it's true, but...Mmm?" Yukari was silenced by Kenshin's lips on top of hers. He parted her lips and thrust his tongue in her mouth. Her eyes closed as she started kissing back, a jolt of pleasure ripping down her spine.

Kenshin pulled away and smiled. "I said that, so we could do things like that without being so concerned about if anyone sees us."

Yukari stared back with a dreamy expression. "Well...if we can do that more often...I'm not complaining."

"Heheheh..." Kenshin chuckled and got to his feet. "Come on, let's go take a look around, if we're gonna be here for an extended period of time, we might as well familiarize ourselves with our new home."

Yukari nodded and followed him out of the tent. "..." She shielded her eyes from the sunlight as she looked around. "Sure is a lot of tents."

"It makes it easier to move around." Kenshin said with a nod. "If they need to abandon the area, they just pack up and leave."

"?" Yukari glanced at her brother curiously. "Why would they need to abandon the area?"

"I have an idea...but I hope to high heaven I'm wrong." Kenshin said. "Come on, we never asked RyuuTaisho and Aki about why they were being chased when we found them."

"OK." Yukari said.

As they were walking they encountered a girl with cat ears wearing a similar outfit to the one Aki wore. She was on the ground crying. Kenshin knelt down. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"M-M-My leg hurts!" She whined holding her ankle "I can't find my Mommy or Daddy either!"

Kenshin glanced back at Yukari who nodded and approached them. "Alright, What's your name little girl?" Yukari asked with a smile.

"A-Aina." She said while sniffling. "Wh-Who are you?"

"I'm Yukari and this is Kenshin." Yukari introduced. "I need you to relax while Onee-Chan takes care of you OK?"

"H-Hai." Aina said with a nervous nod.

Yukari grabbed Aina's leg and raised it up as Kenshin got to his feet and started looking around. "Aina, what do your parents look like? Better yet, what are their names?"

"A-Ano...M-Mommy's name is F-Felenne...and my father's name...is...Senji." Aina said. "My mother has short blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a similar outfit to this one...only it's tan. My father h-has...short brown hair with dark eyes."

"Dark eyes?" Kenshin said.

"Th-They're almost black, but he says th-they're blue." Aina clarified. "He's wearing a white jacket with the clan sign on it and with a black shirt and tan pants."

"OK." Kenshin said jumping into the air and uncasing his wings flying away narrowly avoiding passing Kuroshi. "Hey! One way! They both shout.

Yukari shook her head laughing. "Eeehh?" Aina said. "I-I thought he was with our clan?"

"We're both actually." Yukari said with a smile. "I'm Yukari Kuroshi Tsuki. My father was a Kuroshi while my mother was a Tsuki. Same with Kenshin."

"B-But...Aki-Sama and her scary looking mate put a taboo on that kind of thing." Aina informed.

"Hm? Why?" Yukari asked.

"B-Because they d-didn't know the implications of what a member of both clans would be." Aina said. "L-Like wh-which of our clans powers would p-prevail over the other." "Th-They were even nervous about having their own child because of it."

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes in thought. _"I'll think about it later." She thought. _"Alright. Tell me if this hurts." She said rolling her ankle around.

"I-Itai-yo!" Aina yelped.

"Hm..it looks like you landed awkwardly and rolled your ankle...hold on, I'll take care of it." Yukari said as she wrapped the limb in healing magic.

Meanwhile Kenshin was still in the sky. _"Wow, this place is freaking huge!" _

"_**What do you expect dumbass? Your entire family lives in this one area." Ryuujin said. **_

"_Ryuujin, can you go one sentence without insulting me?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**Fuck no." Ryuujin replied. **_

"_Ugh..." Kenshin furrowed his brow and continued his search._

"Aina!" "Aina!" Kenshin heard a pair of voices shouting. He looked downward and saw two neko youkai looking around. _"That might be them." He thought landing in front of them. _

"Eeh? !" The woman exclaimed as Kenshin landed before them. "K-Kuroshi-San don't scare me like that!"

"What is it?" The man asked.

"Are you two Felenne and Senji?" Kenshin asked and received nods. "My mate and I found your daughter. She hurt her ankle and..." Kenshin's voice trailed off as the two rushed by him. "...O...K?"

"_Hahaha, that's parents for you." Salamander said. _

"_Salamander?" Kenshin thought. "You're here I thought my contracts with you four would be null and void because I'm in the time before I was even born." _

"_No, we're still here." Undine said. "When you came back, we came back with you, we sent our memories of who you and Yukari are to ourselves of this era, so there's no problem." _

"_Yeah!" Sylph said. _

"_Um...what would that do to the Yonseirei of my time?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Probably nothing." Salamander said. "You'll probably end up back where you left off." _

"_Well, that's a relief." Kenshin thought as he appeared back where Yukari was. _

"Thank you so much for healing our daughter!" Felenne said bowing toward Yukari.

"I-It's nothing really." Yukari said, unsure of how to react. "Still...there's enough tents around here...why didn't anyone else come out?"

"Oh, well the tents are equipped with sound silencing seals on the inside of them, and sound dampeners on the outside." Senji said. "The sound from the inside can't get out and the sound from outside has a tough time getting in."

"I see." Kenshin said walking up to them. "The tents are double layered so the seals don't interfere with each other. So the people and families inside could have their privacy and won't be annoyed with the noise outside."

"That's right." Felenne said with a smile. "Did you two just arrive here?"

"Honey, these are the two Aki-Sama and RyuuTaisho-Sama brought with them on their last hunt." Senji said.

"Oh!" Felenne said with a gasp. "I'm sorry, but still why were you passed out."

"U-Um well...we were traveling on our own and well we ran into trouble and our youki ran low." Yukari said hurriedly.

"Yeah! When we ran into RyuuTaisho and Aki we were basically on our last legs." Kenshin said while making handsigns to Yukari saying 'nice lie'.

"But, RyuuTaisho-Sama told us you saved their skins." Senji said, confused.

"We chased them away, but then passed out." Yukari clarified.

"Oooohhh." Senji and Felenne said. "You must not have wanted to expose your abilities." Senji said. "That makes sense. RyuuTaisho-Sama and Aki-Sama do the same, although RyuuTaisho-Sama hasn't been able to fight like he used to since he and his friend were defeated in combat by the Demon Queen."

"The Demon Queen?" Kenshin and Yukari asked.

"Yes, you seem young so it's no surprise you don't know. RyuuTaisho and his closest friend were both defeated in combat by Lady Alipheese the Sixteenth. The battle crippled him for life." Senji said

"Yeah, but since then, up to our banishment she did whatever she could to make up for it." Felenne said. "She seemed honest when she asked RyuuTaisho-Sama's forgiveness for her actions."

"I see." Kenshin said. _"Well, that's something for me to ask RyuuTaisho later." He thought. _

"Mommy, Daddy can we go now? I'm hungry." Aina said.

"Oh! Sorry Aina-Chan, we'll get home in a bit." Felenne said petting her daughter's head.

"Sorry, we gotta go." Senji said with a smile. "Where were you heading anyway, we can point you in the right direction."

"We're going to see RyuuTaisho and Aki." Yukari said. "We forgot to ask them somethings."

"Well, like they always say, they're in the back tent, you can't miss it." Felenne said. "Come on Aina-Chan, Senji."

The family of three walked away from the sibling lovers. "They seem nice." Kenshin said.

"I want one." Yukari said.

"What?" Kenshin said, confused.

"A child." Yukari clarified.

"GEH? !" Kenshin blanched with a scarlet blush. "Y-Y-Y-Yukari, w-w-w-we're a-a-a l-l-l-little young d-d-d-don't y-y-y-you think? !"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Yukari hunched over laughing. "Oh man! I can't believe you reacted that way! Oh that's rich!"

(Smack!)

Kenshin fired a coin into her head as hard as he could without youki. "Bitch."

"Ow...ok...I get it, no more of that." Yukari said before grabbing his head and smashing him into the ground face first. "THAT FUCKING HURT! !"

"Yeah well so did my chest after that line!" Kenshin shouts as he tripped her up.

Yukari and Kenshin stared at each other on the ground, before laughing. "Ok, no more screwing around." The two said springing to their feet. They looked around and saw they had attracted a small crowd.

"Um...Hi?" Yukari said with a blank, confused look.

"..." Everyone stayed silent.

Suddenly Aki cut through the crowd and grabbed Kenshin and Yukari by the wrists. "Relax everyone, they're with us. We have them under control." She turned back to Kenshin and Yukari. "Come with me before more people show up." She whispered.

Aki pulled them toward hers and RyuuTaisho's tent. "Is...something wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"Wait till we get to our tent." Aki said in a stern tone.

"Um...OK." Yukari said.

The three arrived and saw RyuuTaisho waiting with his arms crossed, an impassive look on his face. Kenshin silently gulped. His grandfather might be crippled, but he was still a full blooded Ryuu Youkai and the only Kuroshi to ever tame Ryuujin.

"Sit." RyuuTaisho said gesturing toward the table.

Kenshin and Yukari sat down with RyuuTaisho and Aki sitting across from them. "Are...we in some sort of trouble?"

"That depends. I didn't think about it before, but...I've never seen your faces before in my life." RyuuTaisho said. "Yet you two claim to be members of our clans."

"..." Kenshin and Yukari felt nervousness wash over them.

"Who are you really?" Aki asked with narrowed eyes.

"...What we've told is all true." Kenshin said.

"The Kuroshi and Tsuki, since arriving in this world have never split off from one another, and we were all exiled together." RyuuTaisho said with a glare.

"This is a pretty big pair of clans, whose to say you didn't lose track of a couple of members a piece?" Yukari asked with narrowed eyes.

"..." The two remained silent, mulling that over. "Impossible." Aki said in a toneless voice. "Someone would have told us."

"..." Kenshin and Yukari said nothing.

"Who are you? Please, we need to know where you stand, and if you are a threat to us." RyuuTaisho said.

"..." Kenshin bowed his head. "I'm not lying about my connection to your clans, nor about Yukari's, and I promise you, I am no threat to the Kuroshi or Tsuki."

RyuuTaisho and Aki looked down at Kenshin's hands which had clenched with a puddle of blood forming under them. It was even shaking. RyuuTaisho narrowed his eyes. "Tell me...is it fear of being found out, or anger at us questioning your connections to our clans that is making you shake like that?"

"..." Kenshin looked back up, his glaring eyes staring back into RyuuTaisho's own.

"Kenshin?" Yukari said.

"RyuuTaisho." Aki said placing her hand over Kenshin's fist.

RyuuTaisho nodded and smiled softly. "I know...it's alright now Kenshin, I believe you."

Kenshin unclenched his fist and Aki took the back of his hand into her own, turning around and cupping it with her other hand. She charged healing magic into his palm. Kenshin took a breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry...I just don't like being called a liar, when I know I'm telling the truth."

"I'm sure anyone would." Aki said.

RyuuTaisho nodded. "I know how it feels. But as Clan Head I have to consider the safety of my people."

"And I have to do the same for mine." Aki said. "We're sorry for questioning you, but."

"No no, it's fine." Yukari said shaking her head. "We understand the position you're in. It doesn't make it any less frustrating, but we should have known something like this was going to happen."

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded.

"Well, good to see you're so understanding." RyuuTaisho said with a smile.

"Still, why was everyone staring at us?" Yukari asked.

"It's likely because they heard you saying you were interbreeded children of our clans." Aki said looking at Yukari. "Whoever your parents are, they must have been brave."

"Ah...u-um..yeah." Kenshin said. "But still, why is it that dualbreed children like us are taboo?"

"Because we can tame the powers of two gods." RyuuTaisho said. "It could either be too powerful for them to control, or they might cancel each other out, rendering both useless. There's just too much we don't know. Even since ancient times our clans never really considered it."

"Yet you two are mates." Kenshin pointed out.

This made the two clan head's eyes widen slightly before glance to and from each other with matching blushes. "W-Well..." Aki said.

"Ah..hahaha..." RyuuTaisho laughed nervously. "E-Even though...i-it's kind of obvious..."

"We...never really marked each other...or told anyone." Aki said.

(Slam!)

Kenshin and Yukari's heads hit the table. "WHAT? !" Kenshin shouts.

"You've been together for all this time and you're still at the boyfriend/girlfriend stage? !" Yukari yelled in disbelief. "Jeez not even Kenshin and I had that much trouble!"

"I-Is it really that shocking?" Aki asked.

"L-Lemme put it this way..." Kenshin said. "In the time it's taking you to do so, a typically human family has already extended it's family by three or four generations." Kenshin said.

"Oh..." RyuuTaisho said.

"A-Anyway, Kenshin and I were planning on coming here before all of that. We wanted to ask you something." Yukari said.

"What is it?" RyuuTaisho asked.

"Why were you two being chased when we found you?" Kenshin asked.

"..." RyuuTaisho said nothing, glancing away from them.

"..." Aki sighed. "Because we're youkai."

"..." Yukari said nothing.

"Dammit.." Kenshin sighed. "I knew it."

"What do you mean?" Aki asked.

"Let's just say, we're no strangers to this sort of thing." Yukari said.

"I see." Aki said with a sigh. "To be honest...we've been on the move in this world since we got here...no one will seem to accept us."

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Because they fear our power." RyuuTaisho said with closed eyes.

"..." Kenshin got up and left the tent.

"Kenshin!" Yukari said before turning and bowing toward RyuuTaisho and Aki. "Thank you for your time."

"It's no problem. Go to him." Aki said. "He seems really upset."

Yukari tailed Kenshin back to their tent. "Kenshin, what's wrong? I've never seen you angry enough to just walk away without saying anything."

"..." Kenshin sighed. "You know Yukari...I always thought I created misfortunes for myself."

"..." Yukari stared at his back.

"But as it may very well turn out. I merely just inherited them." Kenshin said.

"..." Yukari looked down at the ground. "If that's the case...it's frustrating isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Kenshin said. "I'm sorry for just walking out, but after hearing that..."

"No..." Yukari said shaking her head. "I understand."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

(break)

_Months later. _

Kenshin was walking around the clan grounds with Yukari. "Hey Kenshin-San!" The two looked over seeing a blonde haired Kuroshi woman with blue eyes waving at them. "When are you going hunting again? My husband and I could use the extra food, he hurt himself in his last hunt."

"If you need me to pick up Renkai's slack while he heals, feel free to ask Sera." Kenshin said with a grin. "Anything in particular you need?"

"Just whatever you can find." Sera said.

"Ok." Kenshin said.

Yukari glanced at Kenshin with a leering smile. "You're awfully friendly with Sera. Are you thinking of having an affair with her?"

"N-No." Kenshin said glowering at her with a blush.

"Aahh...good." Yukari said wrapping her arms around his right arm. "Cause you know, as long as we're in this era...you're all mine..."

"Heheheheh..." Kenshin laughed nervously.

"Hey Kenshin-niichan, Yukari-neechan do you two wanna play with us." The two glanced down to find Aina with some of her friends.

"Aah...I'm sorry Aina-Chan, but I'm getting ready to go on a hunt." Kenshin said. "Sera-nee needs help getting food."

"Aww Ok." Aina said with a crestfallen tone.

Yukari pet her head. "Don't worry about it, we'll play with you all tomorrow, OK?"

"Un!" Aina and her friends all chorused and took off.

Kenshin smiled at the running children, playing in the streets under the supervision of their parents. "This is really surreal." Kenshin said. "It's been several months...and I still kinda can't believe it."

"Yeah..." Yukari said with a smile of her own. "It's...like the life we could have had..."

"Yeah..." Kenshin said nodding. "Come on, we better get a move on."

Kenshin and Yukari left the clan grounds and went into the surrounding forest. "Alright, I'll go track down some edible fruits and veggies." Yukari said. "You did it last time."

"Alright, looks like the fun part is mine." Kenshin said with a smirk.

Yukari giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Be back in a few hours, OK?"

Kenshin nodded and walked deeper into the forest. "Alright, I wonder what I should bring in today." He said as he wandered around. It didn't take him long to realize he was being followed. "..." He narrowed his eyes, not recognizing the strange signature. "Whoever you are, come out."

"Hmhmhmhmhm...how interesting, you caught onto me almost immediately." Kenshin turned around and saw a man walk out, wearing baggy combat pants, no shirt. He had a muscled body and he was slightly taller than Kenshin. He had long, regally styled gray hair. He had black colored eyes, even where it was supposed to be white, while his pupils were indeed white.

"...You have to wake up pretty early to successfully tail me." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Hmhmhmhm..." The man chuckled with closed eyes.

"Who are you?" Kenshin said.

"My name more pertains to my rank in Makai, so I'll give you the name I left behind." He said. "I am called Forbesii."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes in thought. _"Where have I heard that name before...?" _He thought.

"I'm surprised you're still here, are you not aware of your clan's impending doom?" Forbesii asked.

"!" Kenshin narrowed his eyes into a venomous glare. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh? They've not told you?" Forbesii said with a soulless smile.

"..." Kenshin clenched his fists. "You are really starting to piss me off."

"Hmhmhm..." Forbesii merely chuckled.

Kenshin appeared in front of Forbesii with Kuroi Jigoku pressed against his neck. "Answer me or begone."

"Fufufufu...very well." Forbesii said with another soulless smile. "It's no secret that the Four Great Nations of this world hold the Kuroshi and Tsuki with vitrol. They fear the great power of the gods the two families have tamed."

"..." Kenshin didn't move, making sure he had the man right where he wanted him.

"Soon the closest of the Great Nations, Vespertatia will debate having them annihilated, in an effort to keep war from spreading from Hellas and the Confederates into their lands." Forbesii said. "It maybe next month, next year, or even five years from now, but the days of the Kuroshi and Tsuki are numbered."

"!" Kenshin scowled. "Like hell they are! I won't let them!"

"Hmhmhmhm..." Forbesii chuckled to himself as he pushed Kenshin's blade down and began walking away.

"Where the hell are you going? ! Hey!" Kenshin shouts.

Forbesii turned his head to glance at him. "If you're so intent on saving them, go ahead. It doesn't really matter to me if they live or die. I'm merely giving you forewarning. If you can save them...good for you."

"..." Kenshin stared at Forbesii's back as he vanished. "Who the hell was that man?"

"_**...That man." Ryuujin said. **_

"_Ryuujin or Shin Tatsu?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**It's Shin Tatsu, Kenshin." Shin Tatsu said. **_

"_What about him?" Kenshin thought, referring to Forbesii._

"_**He was using the name of my first student." Shin Tatsu said. **_

"_That man was your first student?" Kenshin thought. _

"_**I think so, but...he looks completely different." Shin Tatsu said. **_

"_Still...if what he says is true. I'll have to talk to Aki and RyuuTaisho." Kenshin thought. _

"Kenshin?" Kenshin looked over and saw Yukari approaching. "What are you doing here? Have you caught anything?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No. I got kind of sidetracked."

"?" Yukari stared at him curiously. "You OK?"

"Huh? Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." Kenshin said."

Yukari dropped the sack she was holding and gripped Kenshin's head. "Hrmm..." Yukari said with narrowed eyes.

"Will you stop reading my mind!" Kenshin said waving his hands around, making her let go.

"Kenshin, you can't get worried because some asshole told you a bunch of bullshit." Yukari said.

"I wasn't saying anything because I thought it was bullshit." Kenshin said with a sigh. "But even so...it does rouse a bit of worry, considering the position the clans are in." Kenshin said. "No one will accept them...and I think Vespertatia's caught between a rock and a hard place."

"I guess...it is around the time of the Schismatic War." Yukari said. "You don't think..."

"No." Kenshin said shaking his head. "I don't believe Vespertatia is responsible for wiping the clans out. There's just too much we don't know yet."

"I see." Yukari said closing her eyes.

A few hours passed and the two walked back to the clan grounds when they ran into armored soldiers. "..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Yukari." Kenshin said handing off his sack. "Go back to the clan grounds and tell RyuuTaisho and Aki we've got problems."

"Kenshin, those are the Megalo Knights of this era." Yukari whispered. "Are you sure you'll be fine alone?"

Kenshin allowed a smirk to crawl across his face, albeit a small one. "These guys aren't able to beat me a little over 39 years from now, I doubt they can now." Kenshin whispered back.

Yukari nodded. "Just be careful, OK?" Kenshin nodded back and she left.

Kenshin looked over at the knights. "Can I help you guys?"

"Yeah, you can start by moving out of the way demon." The lead knight said. "We're setting up a base camp a little ways north of here."

"A little ways north eh?" Kenshin mused with a smirk. "Sorry, that particular plot of land belongs to my clan, the Kuroshi, who share it with the Tsuki."

"Then you'll have to fucking move or else." Another knight said.

Kenshin closed his eyes with a smile, hiding his killing intent. "And if we refuse?" He asked.

"Then we'll force you out and hunt your kind down like the scum they are." The leader said.

"Hahahahaha." Kenshin laughed to himself, irking the Megalo Knights.

"What the hell's so funny demon brat? !" The leader shouts.

"Nothing...say...there's about twenty five of you right?" Kenshin asked.

"That's right." The leader said.

"Oofah...that's quite the disadvantage." Kenshin said smiling with his eyes closed.

"Exactly now move!" The leader ordered, before Kenshin held his hand up.

"You didn't let me finish. What I was going to say was...it's quite the disadvantage..." He opened his eyes, his smile turning into a smirk. "...For you."

The Megalo Knight stared at him before bursting out in laughter. "Hahahaha...ahahahahaha...oh lord! That is rich! You think you can really take all of us on by yourself boy? ! Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHA! !"

Kenshin shrugged as the men in front of him continued to laugh. "Can't say I didn't warn ya."

In a flash Kenshin buried his fist into the leader's stomach, sending him flying through four of his men, all unconscious upon impact. Kenshin smirked. "Five down."

"You little!" The knight behind him and in front of him slashed their polearm axes down at him. Kenshin grabbed them both backflipping and throwing them to the ground. He landed on their backs and kicked them both in the head, knocking them out cold.

"How is he so fast? !" One of the men said.

Kenshin held his hand out, slipping into a stance. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked with a smirk. He took out a charm with his other hand and threw it at them.

"Paper? ! What kind of game do you think this is? !" They all yelled.

"Yes, It's a personal favorite, I call it 'Find the Kuroshi' see if you can keep up!" Kenshin said making a handsign. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou! Tekihatsu!" _

Smoke bellowed out from the charm covering the whole area. "What the? ! Kah!" One of the men coughed.

Another fell. "What was that? !" The second in command said. He saw a shadow behind the man to his right. "Behind you soldier!"

"Huh? ! Rrrraahhh! !" The man turned only clock his own man over the head with his polearm. "Oh shit! Friendly fire!"

"Over here!" Another knight shouts cutting through a shadow shaped like Kenshin. He heard a snide chuckle as the shadow split in two. Suddenly he felt a knee being driven into his gut, and he slumped over, out cold.

"Focus you fools!" The second in command barked out.

Multiple thuds were heard followed by a strong gust of wind, dispersing the smoke. The second in command looked around and saw, counting himself. There were eleven men still standing. "Man you guys suck at this game." Kenshin said, standing back at his previous spot.

"Tch!" The second in command scowled. "Damn you..."

"Now, it's obvious that I can beat you guys into the ground at my leisure. But hey, I'm a nice guy. I'll let you go if you don't come back here." Kenshin said crossing his arms with a small smirk. "However...if you do not leave...I'm afraid the kiddy gloves come off." Kenshin said laying his hand on Kuroi Jigoku's hilt.

"!" The men stepped back fearfully, even the second in command began to sweat. "You...were never taking us seriously." He said.

"I really wasn't." Kenshin said. "Now, what'll it be?"

"Men! Grab the unconscious and retreat!" The second in command ordered to unanimous agreement.

Kenshin walked toward the leader who had just woken up and lifted him up to his feet. "What rank of the Megalo military are you?" He asked with a dangerous glare.

"Wh-Where ar-are my men?" He said.

"They retreated. Be lucky that I showed you some mercy." Kenshin said. "Now, what rank?"

"C-Captain!" He answered hurriedly.

"Very well, I want you to deliver a message for me. Tell your superiors to stay away from the Kuroshi and Tsuki clan grounds." Kenshin said. "If they come trying to bring us violence, I will deal out greater violence to them." He threatened. "You got that?"

"Y-Yes!" He stammered.

"Good, now get out of here." Kenshin said turning and walking away. The captain stared at Kenshin's back, his axe quivering, his eyes glaring with rage.

"DAMN YOU! !" The captain said slashing his axe down at Kenshin, who turned around catching it, and slashing his sword in a the shape of a holy cross.

"..." The captain stared fearfully as his halberd fell in two, while his armor fell in pieces.

Kenshin glared. _**"Leave." **_He spoke, running youki through his vocal cords, making his voice deeper and more threatening.

"Aaah!" The captain ran away, scared for his life.

"..." Kenshin looked at his bleeding hand. _"I guess Gnome's power ran out." _

"_She says she's sorry." Sylph said. _

"_It's fine." Kenshin thought. _

"Kenshin!" He looked up finding RyuuTaisho carrying Aki, and Yukari landing in front of him. "What happened? Yukari said there was trouble."

"Turns out it wasn't as much as I thought." Kenshin said. "Just some idiots trying to muscle us out of our clan grounds."

RyuuTaisho sighed. "I see."

"!" Aki grabbed Kenshin's hand. "What happened? !"

"Oh that?" Kenshin said. "I stopped a halberd strike barehanded without realizing Gnome's power ran out."

"Haahh..." Yukari sighed. "Idiot."

"Hang on, I'll take care of it." Aki said holding his hand with both of her own, healing magic charged into his hand.

"Aah, don't worry about it so much, getting a cut or a scratch here or there is nothing new to me." Kenshin said with a smile. "What man doesn't have a few scars here and there?"

Aki narrowed her eyes and squeezed down on his closing wound. "Aah..." Kenshin gasped in pain.

"Hahaha." RyuuTaisho laughed.

"Don't say that you idiot." Aki scolded. "I don't even let RyuuTaisho get away with crap like that. You have to take better care of yourself, this is what, the fifteenth, sixteenth time I've caught you with some kind of wound?"

"Seventeenth." Yukari supplied. "He certainly is reckless. He heals them himself, but still."

"See? You have to be more careful Kenshin, the next time it happens it could be somewhere more vital." Aki said.

"...Aki..." Kenshin said with narrowed, distant looking eyes. "Hah...alright."

Aki smiled and released his hand. "All done."

"So, what happened?" RyuuTaisho asked.

"Some Knights from down south in Confederate Megalo tried to set up a base here." Kenshin said. "I chased them off."

RyuuTaisho sighed. "Looks like it's time to move again Aki."

"I suppose it is, RyuuTaisho." Aki said bowing her head slightly.

"What's all this talk?" Kenshin said. "You're just going to pack it in, without putting up a fight?"

"Kenshin, for us to do that, would merely prove them right." Aki said. "That we are nothing more than territorial beasts."

"But still, everyone deserves a place to call home!" Yukari protested.

"Maybe so, but..." RyuuTaisho said only for Kenshin to cut him off.

"But nothing, you've all been running long enough." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin..." RyuuTaisho said, his eyes parting open slightly.

"It's true...we...are getting tired of being on the move all the time." Aki said with a sigh. "Nobody is really having children anymore because of it. I mean Aina-Chan is the youngest, but she and the rest of the children are really as old as you two we just never told them to act like it." "We see now due to you two being here that we can have an interclan child, but..if we're going to keep being on the move...there's not really much of a point."

"Yeah." RyuuTaisho said in a saddened tone. "We want to be able to give our child, or children a home to grow up and mature in."

"..." Yukari looked away.

"Let me and Yukari go to Vespertatia." Kenshin said.

"What?" RyuuTaisho, Aki and Yukari said.

"I said, let Yukari and I go to Vespertatia, and see if we can get them to ally with us." Kenshin said. "Would you consider fighting for your home then?"

"Well..." Aki said.

"If we had someone to back us, instead of it just being us against the world...then...yes." RyuuTaisho said unsurely.

"We do have one friend high up in the food chain in Ostia, but...she said that things weren't going well." Aki said.

"Well let us go talk to her and see if we can give her a hand then." Kenshin said.

"Well..." Aki said.

"Come on, what could possibly go wrong?" Kenshin said. "If nothing good happens, I'll tell you and you can fall back on leaving for greener pastures."

"You're...really intent on this aren't you?" RyuuTaisho asked.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to make things better for their family?" Kenshin asked with a smile.

Yukari stared at Kenshin. _"...Kenshin...you really want to save them, don't you?" She thought. _

"_I can't say I blame him...this is one of the things that caused your lives to turn out the way they did." Godai said. _

"_Yeah..." Yukari thought with a smile. _

"Well...if you really to give it a shot...OK." Aki said gripping Kenshin's hands with her own. "Our clan's future is in your hands."

"Yeah, after all...what have we got to lose?" RyuuTaisho asked with a smile.

"RyuuTaisho...Aki...Thank you." Kenshin said. "I won't let you down."

(break)

A week later the clansmen and women were gathered at the western edge of the clan grounds. Kenshin and Yukari were ready to leave. "Cousin Kenshin, Cousin Yukari...do you really have to leave?" Aina asked with tears in her eyes.

Kenshin knelt down and pet her head with a smile. "Yeah, but don't worry, Cousin Kenshin's going off to create a better future for all of us. Cousin Yukari will be helping him."

"Yeah." Yukari said. "Besides, it's not like we won't visit." "We'll play a lot when we get back OK?"

"Un!" Aina said nodding with a smile.

Aki walked up to Kenshin and handed him a map. "This will tell you how to get to Ostia. Have our friend send a message to us telling us you've arrived."

"By the way, the map takes you through a nearby village called Ryuu No Sato. If you see the Dragon Warlord, Shinken Areshi tell him RyuuTaisho says hello." RyuuTaisho said.

"Got it." Yukari said.

"Well, we better be going, we aren't gonna make there before tomorrow if we don't hurry." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Aki said. "Be careful out there." She said smiling.

"Yeah, don't do anything I wouldn't do." RyuuTaisho said crossing his arms with a wide grin.

"Hahaha, what would that be old man?" Kenshin asked.

RyuuTaisho slumped with a gloomy expression. "You had to bring up the age thing, didn't you?" Aki giggled at him.

"Alright you two, run along...and remember, you always have a place here." Aki said.

"Thank you...Aki." Kenshin and Yukari said as they turned around and began their journey.

"Good luck Kenshin!"

"Keep him in line Yukari!"

"Stay safe you two!"

Kenshin and Yukari smiled, hearing all the wellwishing being sent their way. "This...is different." Yukari said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "We actually have people to protect on this mission."

"Yeah." Yukari said. "So...you're going to try to change the future?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a nod. "I'm sure Mom and Dad will still meet and we'll be born, but they might not be as closely related this time."

"What about Taimu? Won't she have something to say about this?" Yukari asked. "We're bound to return to the Divine Realms to see her sooner or later."

"I'll deal with that when the time comes." Kenshin said. "She can't expect us to just sit back and watch our family die."

"Well, let's hope she doesn't." Yukari said. "Otherwise, we're both screwed."

"If that is the way things go, so be it." Kenshin said looking up at the sky. "She let Chao try to change history, why not us?"

"True." Yukari said.

(break)

_Sunset. _

The two arrived in Ostia and proceeded inward. "So this is Old Ostia." Kenshin whispered.

"Wow, it looks kinda nice when it's not...grounded for twenty years." Yukari whispered back.

"Tell me about it." Kenshin replied.

"Halt!" Kenshin looked ahead seeing two Knights coming up to them. But whereas the Megalo Knights armor was black these knights wore white armor. "Who are you and what is your business here?" He asked.

"I'm Kenshin and this is Yukari, we're here to meet someone with the initials AAE." Kenshin said.

The two Knights shared a look. "Come with us. We know where this person is."

"Oooo...K?" Yukari said as they followed the two Knights deeper into Ostia. They saw themselves getting closer to the royal castle. "AAE lives in the castle?" Yukari said.

"AAE...why does that sound so familiar...?" Kenshin wondered.

They were led into the castle grounds, bypassing security and walked toward the garden. A lone woman was standing in the garden looking out at the sea of clouds. "Milady. The representatives from the Kuroshi and Tsuki have arrived."

The woman nodded and waved them off. Kenshin narrowed his eyes getting a good look at the woman. She had flowing pale blonde hair that extended just past her waist, she wore a pale pink dress that cut off around her knees and she wore white slippers. She turned to them and smiled softly. "My apologies for dragging you all the way out here to meet like this. I am the Princess of Vespertatia, my name is Arika Anarchia Entheofushia." She introduced.

"Aah...i-it's no problem." Kenshin stammered with a flushed face.

"Y-Yeah! We're just a little surprised our contact is the Princess of the Country we're residing in." Yukari said, obviously not expecting this turn of events.

"Hmhmhm...your clan leaders reacted very similarly." Arika said with an amused expression. "Come, we have much to discuss before you can take your case to my father the king."

The two followed Arika into the castle, both surprised to find that the mother of their closest friend/lover had tried to save their family from destruction...and that she looked the same as she was going to in thirty or so years. (1 )

(chapter end)

Draconis: And that's that.

Kenshin: Negi's Mom is helping us?

Yukari: What? You thinking of using her as a Negi stand in Kenshin?

Kenshin: (blush) N-No!

Draconis: Hahahaha...

Footnote.

(1 ) Arika, as far as her age in this story she's the same as Asuna, in that she's been alive for a lot longer than she seems to look.

Arika: What? You're calling me old?

Draconis: N-No. Another way I could have phrased it is that you're like Theodora. She's well into her thirties in Hellas years, but she's a third that in human years. Besides it is suggested in the manga that you and Asuna are sisters.

Arika: True...Whatever.

Anyway, see you all next chapter.

Draconis678 out.


	69. Temporary Peace

Draconis: (yawn)

Kenshin: Tired.

Draconis: Kinda. (sips tea) So how was Arika last night?

Kenshin: (blush) Look dude, just because I had a childhood crush on her doesn't mean I'm doing anything with her.

Draconis: (grin) Uh huh, had or have?

Kenshin: (glare) I fucking hate you.

Draconis: (smirk) I know.

Arika: What's going on over here? (Kenshin whispers in her ear) Hmmm?

Draconis: ?

Arika: (gives Draconis a Nagi style beating)

Draconis: Ow...whelp...can't write the chapter, hell I misspelled right twice trying to type this sentence (No really I did. I'm ashamed)

(End Chapter)

Kenshin: (picks Draconis up and dusts him off, shoving him toward his computer) Get to work stupid.

Draconis: Ergh...

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 69

Temporary Peace

Draconis: Should I cram a lemon in this chapter because of the number? Who the hell would it be with?

Kenshin: Begin!

Draconis: You mother fucker.

(start)

Yukari and Kenshin followed Arika until she stopped in front of a door. "We're here." Arika said opening the door. The two youkai entered only to find out it was actually Arika's bedroom. They looked around. It had a large queen size bed, a vanity mirror, a couple of portraits of her, her father and her mother standing together and a large closet. "We will be discussing things for awhile so if you need something to drink let me know, I'm already summoning one of the servants." Arika said laying her hand on the wall a small seal glowing under her palm. "If you need the restroom it's the door on the right."

"Got it." Kenshin and Yukari said. They took a seat on the couch in the center of the room while Arika sat in the chair across from them. "Alright, first things first." Kenshin said. "Is it true that Vespertatia is considering chasing out the Kuroshi or Tsuki, or even killing them?"

Arika stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes. "I won't lie to you, that has been brought up for discussion by our council, but understand that the talks have only just begun. I don't even know how you know about that."

"A passing demon named Forbesii mentioned it to me." Kenshin said.

"Wait, big guy...regal hair, black eyes with white pupils...wears no shirt and baggy pants?" Arika asked.

"And tanned skin...how did you know?" Kenshin asked.

"He was here a week and a half ago meeting with my father." Arika said as her servants brought two bottles of wine and three glasses. "The conversation happened behind closed doors, but...he didn't really seem to care about anything." "But there is something else about him."

"What is it?" Yukari said arching her brow.

"When I brought up his appearance, both RyuuTaisho and Aki froze, they both seemed shocked that he was there." Arika said. "I think there is reason to believe that he is stronger than them."

"..." Kenshin and Yukari remained silent.

"When I asked them about what they knew, they said not to incur his ire." Arika said. "But I don't understand, when I met him personally. He didn't seem to be acting on his own. Rather he was following someone else's orders. I don't think he really cares about the fate of your clans at all."

"He said he didn't care if the Kuroshi and Tsuki lived or died. That if I could save them, then good for me." Kenshin said. "Well, that's one suspect out of the way, assuming I can take him at his word."

"Yes, but whoever he's taking his cues from is a problem." Arika said. "No one knows who he is, but I can feel his hands in all of this." "The brewing war, the vitrol against your family, everything."

"So in order to stop all of this, we need to track this guy down and take him out." Yukari said.

"That seems plausible." Arika said with a nod, taking a sip of her wine.

"Alright, but until then." Kenshin said taking a sip. "Fill us in on how this all started."

Arika looked out of the window. "It started a few years ago I suppose, I don't remember everything."

"What happened?" Yukari asked.

"The Imperium Helladis soldiers, being led by the General of the Assault Division, Rantou Ensa and several leaders of the Confederates met in our kingdom to continue their war. However the battle that was to happen was taking place near the Kuroshi and Tsuki's grounds at the time. As a result the Confederates captured a few of the younger children, mistaking the Kuroshi and Tsuki for the beastfolk from Hellas. This incured the leader's anger and they appeared at the battlefield and decimated the Confederate forces using their godly powers." Arika explained. "The Helladis soldiers, believing them to be a threat, engaged them as well and were soundly defeated."

"So RyuuTaisho and Aki did fight once." Kenshin said.

"Yes, but..word spread that they were territorial beasts that only cared for bloodshed. Instead of acting on this fear. They reclused and left their grounds and tried to hide from the world." Arika said.

"They didn't want that to be who they were." Kenshin said. "They wanted to protect their families, but they didn't want to be known for their violence."

"All they want is to have a place to live, that's all they've ever wanted since they were banished from their homeland in Makai." Yukari said.

"Their only desire is peace." Kenshin said. "But if they have to fight for it, they want someone to back them up."

"I understand, as it stands now the entire world is against them." Arika said. "Maybe if we could convince our council and my father to team up with them. We could avert the war spreading here."

"Well, let's go have a word with your old man then." Kenshin said. "The sooner we can get talks underway the better."

"Very well." Arika said getting up. "Come with me."

Kenshin and Yukari followed behind. "Hey Kenshin, if we're here with Negi's mother, wouldn't she technically be royalty?" Yukari whispered lowly so Arika wouldn't hear.

"Vespertatia's not a country in our era, if it ever were reinstated, the Governor General of Ostia would probably be the leader until people realized the royal family still existed." Kenshin whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Arika said.

"Oh, we were just talking about the architecture of your castle, Arika-San." Yukari said. "It looks immaculate in here."

"My father does monthly repairs and upkeep on the place, and my mother was an art buff before she passed away." Arika said. "Keeps people busy, which is always a good thing, and lets them earn a living wage."

"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "So...your old man, what's he like?"

"?" Arika batted a curious glance at him.

"Sorry, it's just he is the King of Vespertatia, if this is to go well we'll need to be on our best behavior." Kenshin clarified.

"Well, he's usually a kind man, but lately, something about him has slowly started to change." Arika said. "He's becoming more and more distant." She said bowing her head slightly.

Kenshin walked up beside her and grabbed her hand, making her look at him. "I wouldn't worry too much about it." He said. "If you're in a country in the situation such as this...the ruler of the country will probably be at his wits end...I think he's just worried, and is trying to take everything on himself, and...he's trying to ensure his country isn't swallowed whole by war."

Yukari walked up to her side as well. "Has he tried calling a peace conference to bring the Emperor and the Praetor together?"

"We have, but...the Praetor has been...less than receptive." Arika said. "Emperor Daiken welcomes peace, but he will not have his people be slighted."

Kenshin nodded. From what he knew himself about Daiken and what Noka and Theodora had told him Daiken had always been like that. Maybe somewhere along the line, the council of Hellas had taken advantage of that and slowly swindled him out of most of his power. "Well...maybe we can convince them to come to meet after we've settled everything here." Kenshin offered.

"Kenshin?" Arika said, a curious look on her face.

"What?" Kenshin smiled. "We want this country to be our home, you better believe we will protect it." "We maybe territorial, but we are not mindless beasts."

"Kenshin...thanks." Arika said closing her eyes with a smile.

"Hahaha, not a problem." Kenshin laughed.

The three arrived at the audience hall and Arika approached the throne. A man was sitting there wearing regal, white robes and a golden crown. Where Arika's hair was pale blonde, this man's was a darker shade of the same color. "What is it?" He asked.

"Father, I brought representatives from the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans. They request an audience with you." Arika said closing her eyes, crossing her right arm over her chest and bowing respectfully toward him.

"Oh, have you now? Well I suppose I can see them before meeting with the council. At my side." He said.

"Yes." Arika said.

Kenshin and Yukari stepped forward. "Greetings your highness." Kenshin said going to a kneel before him. "I am Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin, and this is my partner, Tsuki Kuroshi Yukari."

"I see, they've sent a pair of younglings to meet me." The king mused. "Rise up young boy. I do not require you to kneel."

"Yes." Kenshin said getting to his feet.

"I welcome you to my castle. I am Victor Entheofushia. Eighth King of Vespertatia." Victor introduced. "I have heard of your clan's worries, that we plan to chase them from our lands, or possibly even kill them."

"Yes, we come to you hoping to dissuade you from that path." Yukari said. "The Kuroshi and Tsuki are not a threat to you or your people."

"And you can prove this to me?" Victor asked, narrowing his eyes. "Understand, my duty is to my people. I will not have them endangered."

Kenshin nodded. "I understand Victor-Dono. All our people want is to be able to live in peace, we haven't been able to do so since we were banished from our home."

Victor nods. "I see, but still I need you to prove this to me, if we ally ourselves with them, could we expect them to return that favor?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yes. The Kuroshi and Tsuki would lend their aid to you in times of need, as your country will become their homeland." "We would merely like to have an ally, over the whole world being against us."

"Hmm..." Victor stroked his chin in thought. "Explain the incident with the Empire and the Confederates."

"The Confederates had kidnapped children of the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans." Yukari said. "When our clan heads realized this. They went to the battlefield where the Imperium Helladis soldiers led by Assault Division General, Rantou Ensa were preparing to do battle with the Confederates. They used the powers granted to them by Ryuujin and the Shinigami and decimated the Confederate forces. The Imperial forces, unsure of how to react, perceived the two as a threat and engaged them in combat." Yukari explained. "They were exhausted after the battle, but they succeeded in getting their clan's children back."

Victor stroked his chin in thought again. "Hmm...I suppose that is plausible. A clan head is tantamount to a king to their kinsmen."

"Yes, we later fled our home at the time because we didn't want to be branded as mindless territorial beasts." Kenshin said. "We want our own place to exist in this world, but we don't want to be seen like that to make it happen."

Victor nodded. "I suppose, they merely want people to accept their existence, instead of having it rejected and abhorred everywhere they turn."

"Yes." Kenshin nodded. "Surely you face a similar problem here, caught between two of the greater powers in this world." He then winced slightly after saying that. "N-No offense."

Victor raised his hand and waved him off. "It's fine. I know the straits we of Vespertatia find ourselves in these days."

"Then why don't we all team up?" Yukari offered. "It's obvious that the rest of the world finds us to be somewhat of a threat alone." "Together, we could force the Empire and the Confederacy to either take their war elsewhere, or agree on a peace treaty."

Arika turned to her father. "Father, it is true that we've begun to lose territory that belongs to us. If we do nothing..we could risk being overrun."

"I know, that is a no win situation for all of us." Victor said. He got up and walked toward Kenshin. "Very well. It won't happen right away, but I will consider your offer over the next few months. It will be your jobs to sway the interest of both my daughter, myself and my council."

Kenshin nodded. "We'll take what we can get. We will not disappoint you Victor-Dono."

Victor nodded. "See to it that you don't." He walked away

"Where's he off to?" Kenshin asked.

"Probably to speak with the council." Arika said turning to them with a smile. "You did well, you knew what you wanted, what his interests were and went after it."

"We're just trying to secure a stable future for our family." Yukari said.

"Sorry if it seems like we're being manipulative." Kenshin said.

"It's fine. He knows we need an ally right now. Hopefully our council will see the same thing he does." Arika said.

Kenshin nods. "How long do you think this will take?"

"Just as Father said. It will take a few months, maybe a year for us to hammer everything out. Understand, we believe we are taking a huge risk here." Arika said.

Yukari nods in resignation. "Yeah, we aren't surprised to be honest."

"The move itself might not even be popular with your people, so you have to take every precaution you can." Kenshin said.

"Well, thank you for being so understanding. Now, because you need to sway our interests here, you will be staying at the castle and perform regular tasks around the capitol, soon around the country. You will be allowed a few days out of the month to go back and spend time with your family back home." Arika said. "Is that fine with you?"

Yukari and Kenshin nodded. "We came here expecting such." Yukari said.

(break)

_Three full years after Kenshin and Yukari arrived in the past._

_Ostia._

Yes, it had taken a couple of years get the plans for the alliance off the ground, but it went through. Kenshin and Yukari had proven themselves to be loyal to the royal family, and that in turn had shone a favoring spotlight on the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans.

Both RyuuTaisho and Aki had come to talk things over with Victor, mostly about how the treaty would work out and what they would be doing on their part of the treaty.

Everyone was in the dance hall of the castle. Kenshin was looking around. "Hmm...where the hell is Yukari? She got me in this damn tux, the least she could do is show up on time."

Aki approached him. She wore a purple dress and had her hair tied into a thick braid that hung in front rather than the back. "Hello Kenshin." Aki greeted with a smile.

Kenshin smiled back. "Hey Aki-San. Where's RyuuTaisho?"

Aki sweadropped. "He's still getting ready."

"Ah I see." Kenshin said. He looked around and saw people dancing. "Want to dance in the meantime?" He said offering his hand toward her.

Aki's smile broadened slightly and she took his hand, while setting her other hand on his shoulder. The two began to dance. "You know...I never got the chance to thank you for everything you've done."

"Hm? Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmhmhm...so modest...you know exactly why." Aki said giggling at him.

"Well, I'm only doing what anyone else would do in my position." Kenshin said with a smile. "I don't think that requires gratitude."

Kenshin spun Aki around, she closed her eyes. "You clearly don't understand the magnitude of what you've done. You and your sister actually helped us secure a peaceful future for our people and ourselves...we will always be grateful for that."

Kenshin nods. "Well, you feel that way...I won't question your gratitude."

"Hey. Do you remember what I talked about with you and Yukari-Chan?" Aki asked.

"Hmm..." Kenshin said in thought. "!" His eyes widened slightly. "You mean?"

"Mmhm. I'm finally going to suggest it to him...now seems to be the perfect time." Aki said with a smile. "I've wanted to be one for so long."

"I see...I hope all goes well for you." Kenshin said with a nervous smile.

Aki giggled. "Thanks."

"Hey." The two turned to find RyuuTaisho dressed in a more formal version of his usual robes. "Mind if I cut in?"

"No, not at all." Kenshin said stepping away from Aki.

"What took you so long RyuuTaisho?" Aki asked.

"The King pulled me aside and asked me a few things." RyuuTaisho said.

Kenshin nodded and watched them dance away from him. He felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to find Arika. "Hm? Arika-Sam-"

"What have I told you about the honorific?" Arika asked with a critical glare.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Y-Yes. Anyway would you like to dance?" Kenshin asked.

Arika smiled and took his hand. "Follow my lead." She said. Kenshin nodded and let Arika lead him on the waltz

"Sorry in advance if I step on your feet." Kenshin said with a nervous grin.

Arika shook her head. "No, you're doing just fine Kenshin. Although your left hand is wandering a little too far south."

Kenshin quickly moved it back up to her waist. "S-Sorry."

"Hmhmhm...It's Ok." Arika said. "Just an honest mistake right?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "I gotta say though I'm not really all for these kind of get togethers."

Arika nods. "I know the feeling. I'm not really much for them either, but such is the life of a princess I suppose."

"Hah? That's surprising to hear." Kenshin said.

"I suppose it is." Arika said laying her head on his shoulder changing to a slow swaying movement in a circle.

"Arika?" Kenshin asked.

"Sorry I'm exhausted, can I just lean on you for a little bit?" Arika asked.

Kenshin moved his right hand to her waist as she moved her left hand to his shoulder. "Sure."

Arika closed her eyes with a smile. "Thanks."

Kenshin shook his head. "Think nothing of it."

Arika nodded against his shoulder. "You smell funny." She commented.

"Sorry, Yukari sprayed me with some strange cologne before I left our room. As if showering wasn't enough." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

Arika laughed softly. "I see."

Kenshin laughed as well, then asked a question that had been on his mind. "Arika, did you ever want to do more with your life?"

"Hm? Why do you ask?" Arika asked.

"Well, it's just you seem so bored and depressed lately." Kenshin said. "I usually notice it around the time I leave to do work."

"..." Arika said nothing.

"Arika?" Kenshin said.

"Well...I guess I suppose I just feel cooped up in this castle is all." Arika said. "One day I'd like to leave Ostia and travel the world. On my own accord, not just performing tasks in service to my kingdom." "Don't get me wrong...I love this kingdom and it's people, but...I want to be free...does that sound weird?"

"Not at all." Kenshin said with a smile. "Everyone should be free to live their own life, walk their own path."

"Thanks for understanding." Arika said.

"Not a problem." Kenshin said.

The song they were dancing to ended and they pulled away from each other. Kenshin smiled again. "Well, it was nice dancing with you." Kenshin said.

"Likewise." Arika said. "Um listen..." She leaned into him. "If you're not too busy later...could you stop by my room?" She whispered into his ear.

"Your room?" Kenshin asked. "Uh...sure I guess I can."

"OK, thanks." Arika said with a smile and taking off away from him.

"...That was weird." Kenshin said.

"What was that all about?" Kenshin turned to find Yukari approaching him. She had let her hair grow out over the past three years and now it stretched down to the middle of her back. It was tied into a couple of ponytails in the back. She wore a strapless blue dress with slits going up both sides, ending at her waist.

"What kept you?" Kenshin asked.

"Sorry, I was sidetracked by Victor-Dono." Yukari said. "He told me that RyuuTaisho and Aki have been on their best behavior and he likes how well they've kept the rest of the clanmates in line."

"Oh really?" Kenshin said. "And that's a good thing right?"

"Of course." Yukari said with a smile.

"Aah...that good." Kenshin said. "Also...I think Aki and RyuuTaisho won't want to be bothered tonight."

"I know. I ran into RyuuTaisho earlier, before I met Victor-Dono. He said that he was going to bring up starting a family with Aki." Yukari said.

"I think Aki might want to get a jump start on that." Kenshin said.

"Haha...I thought so." Yukari laughed. "So...what was that about with Arika?"

"Well...we danced, and talked...and she asked me to come to her room later." Kenshin said.

"To her...room...oh brother." Yukari said shaking her head, facepalming.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"Are you that dense? When a woman asks a man to come to her room, there's only one reason." Yukari said.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Ugh." Yukari pulled him down to her level and whispered into his ear. Each word making Kenshin's face turn into a darker and darker shade of red. He finally pulled Yukari out of the dance hall and onto a balcony.

"Crap crap crap crap!" Kenshin cursed, pacing around in a panic.

"What are you panicking about? You were basically asking for this with how chummy you were acting with her these past couple of years." Yukari said sipping on a glass of wine she grabbed on the way out.

"What do you mean what am I panicking about? Negi's mother wants to..." He didn't finish, going back to his pacing around.

"And? Didn't you do it with her once or twice before we left for Mahora?" Yukari asked.

"That's different! We're in the past, twenty something years before Negi was born and Arika's in her real body this time! Can you just imagine how awkward it would be to arrive back at the present, to find out Negi's about ten years older and is my freaking daughter? !"

"Hm...true...it would be awkward." Yukari said taking another sip.

"How are you so calm?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, I have a suggestion." Yukari said. "Why don't I come with you?"

"Come with me? Uh...I'm not sure she'd like that." Kenshin said.

"I'll tell her we're mates. Part of the reason she's even being this forward is because we never got around to telling her that." Yukari said.

"Eh..." Kenshin said. "Oh yeah...right..."

"Yeah, if she still wants to do it, I'll use the birth control spell on her." Yukari said. "And myself." She added.

"Yourself?" Kenshin said.

"What?" Yukari said. "Remember what I said before. While we're here in this era, you're mine." She said with a glaring smirk.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "H-Hai. Still..how did she become attracted to me?"

"Well how about when you gave her that massage? She did say it was the most relaxed she'd ever felt in a long time." Yukari said.

"Which time are you referring to?" Kenshin asked.

"You did it more than once? !" Yukari balked.

"She kept asking, I was free, what was I supposed to do? Say no?" Kenshin asked.

"Jeez, Ok you've made her feel great physically, what have you done lately for her?" Yukari said.

"Well, you remember that bouquet I bought on the way back home from our last job?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah...?" Yukari said.

"Well, I ended up giving them to her, I was originally going to replace the vase of flowers I destroyed before we left, but she seemed depressed when I ran into her, so I gave them to her to try and cheer her up." Kenshin said. "Other than that...I've just been hearing her out when she vents."

"Oh god..." Yukari said facepalming.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"For a guy who has three girlfriends you are really dense." Yukari said. At his confused look she sighed. "You idiot. Women like it when men help ease their discomfort, give them gifts and lend a listening ear to their problems. You've been unwittingly telling her that you're interested!"

"Ah crap." Kenshin said facepalming.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now." Yukari sighed. "Let's go."

(break) (A/N: I'm doing the lemon or lemons I'll be writing later in the lemon story.)

_Two years later._

Kenshin, Yukari and Arika walked into the Kuroshi and Tsuki clan grounds. "Well, it took us awhile to get you here, but here it is. The home of the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans." Yukari said.

Arika laughed softly at what Yukari was getting at. "I'm sorry, father has been keeping me busy lately."

"Hahaha, I know." Yukari said.

Kenshin stared on ahead. "Hey Yukari, could you let RyuuTaisho and Aki know we're here? I'll show Arika around."

"OK. You two try not to knock boots while I'm gone." Yukari said with narrowed eyes. She knew they weren't together, but it was fun to tease them.

"W-Will you just go?" Kenshin spat, embarrassed.

"Hahaha." Yukari laughed as she went on her way.

"I swear, we try doing it one time on our own, and she never lets it go." Arika said.

"Well...she is my mate..." Kenshin said said with a shrug.

"I suppose." Arika said. "So, show me around why don't you?"

Kenshin grinned. "Right away princess."

"This place looks like a campground." Arika said as they walked around.

"Well, until recently we were always on the move." Kenshin said. "RyuuTaisho was thinking of having more permanent settlements built soon."

"I see."Arika said. The two continued to walk. "Kenshin."

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Have you noticed something...off about Father recently?" Arika asked.

"About Victor?" Kenshin said. Arika nodded. "Well...I've noticed the assignments he sends me and Yukari on have gotten more..."

"Violent?" Arika suggested.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "I've just been writing it off as Victor sending a message to Hellas and the Confederacy that Vespertatia isn't to be fucked with."

"Yes, but..." Arika said, bowing her head slightly.

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin...I'm concerned that my Father is changing. For worse." Arika said.

"What's going on?" Kenshin asked as they stopped walking.

"I don't know...it's just...his decisions are getting more and more rash. He almost had a builder executed for making a minimal mistake on one of our storehouses!" Arika said.

"What?" Kenshin said in disbelief.

"Yes, and it's not the first time something like this has happened either." Arika said. "He's begun raising taxes on people, even if we don't need it, sending people to prison for so much as looking at him the wrong way...I...I fear he might become a tyrant at this rate."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"It's like he's intentionally trying to bring the two nations together for peace talks, only to try and kill them and bring about more war." Arika said. "I fear soon...he might even turn his wrath here."

"I won't let that happen." Kenshin said. "I'll talk to him myself when we get back."

"Kenshin..." Arika said staring up at him.

"I've come too far and worked too hard to see this all fall through now." Kenshin said. "I won't let my family be chased from here."

"Kenshin..." Arika said with a distant tone. "If things do come to the worse possible outcome...will you support me?"

"If they do, I'll do whatever I can to help." Kenshin said.

Arika closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

The two made their way toward RyuuTaisho and Aki's tent. When they got there Aki had a bundle in her arms while RyuuTaisho and Yukari were talking.

"Shh, will you two pipe down? I just got Ryuushin to sleep." Aki said.

"Sorry." RyuuTaisho said with a nervous chuckle, no doubt remembering the beating he had received from Aki the last time he had woken up their son unnecessarily. He turned to Kenshin and Arika. "Oh, Kenshin you're here." "What kept you?" RyuuTaisho asked.

"I was just showing Arika around." Kenshin said.

"Oh? I wasn't aware we were getting a visit from the princess." Aki said.

"I merely accompanied them here." Arika said waving them off. "This is no formal visit."

"Aahhh." RyuuTaisho said with a nod.

Kenshin glanced down. He noticed a little bump pushing it's way through Aki's shirt, where her stomach was. "Aki, is it just me or are you showing again?"

"Eh?" RyuuTaisho said looking down at his mate's stomach. "Aki...dear...are...are you pregnant again?"

Aki sweatdropped and started laughing nervously. "W-Well...uhm...y-yes..?"

"..." Everyone went silent. Kenshin and Yukari shared a look of disbelief, they couldn't believe they were already this close to their mother's birth, where had the time gone? Arika was silent because she didn't know what to say in this situation. Aki stayed silent until RyuuTaisho decided to say something.

"Ah...uuuh...uuuuhhh." RyuuTaisho fainted.

"R-RyuuTaisho!" Aki said.

"Waaahh! Waaahhh! Waahhh!" Baby Ryuushin wailed.

"...Haha...hahaha...hahahahahaha!" Kenshin and Yukari laughed.

Arika stared at the two in confusion. "What's...?"

"Nothing." Kenshin said calming himself down and taking Ryuushin from Aki so she could revive RyuuTaisho. Within minutes the baby was back asleep. "Hah...there we go."

"Thank you." Aki said. RyuuTaisho got up and dusted himself off.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant sooner? !" RyuuTaisho said.

"Waaahh! Waaahh! Waaaahhh!" Baby Ryuushin began crying again.

"RyuuTaisho you idiot!" Kenshin said kicking the elder dragon in the shin.

"Ow!" RyuuTaisho began hopping around on one leg. This made Ryuushin stop crying and caused him to laugh.

"Aww...he thought that was funny." Aki said with a smile.

"He likes it when I'm in pain? !" RyuuTaisho balked. Ryuushin started crying again, and Kenshin kicked him in the shin.

"Hand him here." Aki said.

Kenshin nodded with a smirk and walked toward RyuuTaisho with a menacing smirk. RyuuTaisho paled. "Wha...a-aw come on Kenshin, be gentle."

"But there's no way of knowing if gentleness will make Ryuushin laugh or not." Kenshin said, still smirking.

"Aw hell..." RyuuTaisho said as Kenshin started beating the hell out of him.

Finally Ryuushin tired himself out and went back to sleep. "I'll go lay him down. Yukari could you come with me?"

"Sure." Yukari said.

"I'll come with too." Arika said.

The three women left and Kenshin threw a charm on RyuuTaisho. _"Eimei Issen; Healing Light." _

"Hah, thanks." RyuuTaisho said getting to his feet. He sat down at the table, and Kenshin sat across from him. "So...has anything of interest been going on in Ostia?"

"Not a lot, but Arika seems to be worried that her father is becoming a tyrant." Kenshin said.

"Explain." RyuuTaisho said in a serious tone.

Kenshin told RyuuTaisho what Arika had told him earlier. RyuuTaisho nodded. "I see. This is grim news."

"I know." Kenshin said. "Let me talk to him before we do anything. If it gets too dicey I'll let you all know so you can get out amidst all the chaos."

"..." RyuuTaisho said nothing for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"No...it's...it's nothing." RyuuTaisho said. "I'll leave everything in your hands."

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

"Is there anything else?" RyuuTaisho said.

"Is Ryuushin...?"

"He's only a month old." RyuuTaisho said. "I know what you're wondering, but some demons begin to show early, really early...still I didn't think she'd get pregnant again when we did it the day after Ryuushin was born."

Kenshin gaped. "Th-The day after you say?"

"Yeah? Why? Aki healed fast and went into heat. What was I supposed to do? Say no?" RyuuTaisho asked.

"..." Kenshin stared. _"I hope if I ever end up having a kid with Yukari...that doesn't happen." He thought._

"So...it's been about five years since you and Yukari wandered into our lives. Here." RyuuTaisho said sliding him a cup and a dish.

"Sake?" Kenshin said questioningly.

"Shut up and drink bitch." RyuuTaisho said taking his first drink. "So...when are you and Yukari going to settle down...start a family of your own?"

"!" Kenshin's face immediately went red. "W-W-W-Well...u-u-u-uh...w-w-w-w-we've not given it much thought."

"Oh bullshit." RyuuTaisho said in a dismissive tone. "I heard you two in your tent last time you were here."

"What? !" Kenshin balked quietly.

"Yeah, I was walking toward your tent to say Hi and all I heard was a bunch of grunting and moaning, granted I did move the flap before I looked, I heard that and I left. Aki was there too." RyuuTaisho said.

"Haahh..." Kenshin sighed in relief.

"Hahahahaha...so you and your mate were expressing your love physically, what's the big deal?" RyuuTaisho said.

"I thought you were being a freakin' voyuer." Kenshin said with a glare.

"Hahahaha, no I know when to give people privacy, don't worry." RyuuTaisho said.

"So RyuuTaisho...something's been bugging me lately." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" RyuuTaisho said. "What's up?'

"Your best friend...who was he? Was your relationship with him really as rocky as Aki made it seem?" Kenshin asked.

RyuuTaisho stared for a moment. "Well...his name was...Wilheim Josef Von Hermann."

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly. _"The guy that attacked Negi? !" He thought. _

"You've met before?" RyuuTaisho asked.

"Not met per se...more I've heard of him." Kenshin said.

RyuuTaisho sighed with a nod. "Then most of that must not have been good."

"I didn't hear that much, could you explain?" Kenshin asked.

RyuuTaisho nodded. "Wilheim...well...he was a Gorgon youkai , I took to calling his kind the male version of Medusa youkai without the snakes, basically he can use his magic to turn you to stone. Your youki and magic must be greater than what he's using for it to not work...or ki if he happened to be fighting a human."

Kenshin nodded. _"He did petrify Negi's home village." He thought. _

"In addition to this, he was also a radical, he wanted to overthrow the current system of rule in Makai." RyuuTaisho said. "Wouldn't surprise me if he still does to this day."

"Why?" Kenshin said.

"Beats me." RyuuTaisho said. "He never explained it fully. Although I'd be willing to bet that it has something to do with the gender fissure in Makai, he was probably taken advantage of by female youkai when he was younger, giving him a distaste for them, even before the end the last war."

"Last War?" Kenshin asked.

"The last Great War in Makai." RyuuTaisho clarified. "In which the future Maoujou, Alipheese the Fifteenth and a dragon demon whose branch of the family decided not to return to us when we reformed. Shin Tatsu.

"Wait? Shin Tatsu is related to us?" Kenshin asked.

"Not necessarily." RyuuTaisho said. "His branch of the family could be reconnected to the family tree yes, but as far as the rest, no." "You see my branch descends from the original founder of the Kuroshi clan. Just as Aki's descends from the original founder of the Tsuki."

"Original? You mean...?" Kenshin said.

"No no, we did not found the Kuroshi and Tsuki after the war. They have existed since the beginning of Makai, back in the days of the Goddess of Darkness and the Six Ancestors. It's said that the founders were originally humans who were turned demon by the Dark Goddess, although their names escape me. I left the clan manuscripts back at the clan settlement in Makai before I was banished.

"I see." Kenshin said.

"Anyway, despite his brashness. He was a good friend...he always got a little heated whenever a female demon of my clan happened by though." RyuuTaisho said. "I would tell him to calm down, no one would try to fight you while I'm here." "He would always snap back that he didn't need me to protect him then we'd both laugh."

"So...seeing as he didn't like women was he...?" Kenshin said.

"No, he was basically celibate." RyuuTaisho said. "He didn't have a problem with human women though...which was strange...so maybe he just didn't like demon women."

"Did you ever try to work him out of that?" Kenshin asked.

"Many times." RyuuTaisho said with a nod. "The only one he even remotely got along with was Aki...and that couldn't even be called a friendship. The two still hated each other, they just got along for my sake."

"Wow..." Kenshin said before something came to mind. "Wait...when I met them, Senji and Felenne told me you were crippled fighting Alipheese the Sixteenth with your best friend. What was that about?"

"Well...back in the day, before Aki and I really got close. I would help Wilheim with whatever hairbrained scheme he had in mind. I didn't really hate females as much as he did way back then...but a lot of them did piss me off." RyuuTaisho said. "Well...one night we were planning out another scheme when a silver haired boy came up to us. He was really no older than you physically. He asked us where we could find The Fifteenth Maoujou, Alipheese the Fifteenth. Earlier that day we had heard she had gone to her husband's mansion, who had left Makai to become Ryuujin a few years prior. So we told him, thinking nothing of what was to happen."

"What did happen?" Kenshin asked.

"Apparently the next day we heard that Alipheese the Fifteenth had been killed. Wilheim and I both wondered if that boy we saw the night before had killed her...but shrugged it off, his power didn't feel that high. But we were wrong."

"So what does this have to do with the current Alipheese?" Kenshin asked.

"The current Alipheese is Alipheese the Fifteenth's daughter. When she heard we had pointed the boy in the right direction...she appeared before us and threatened to kill us both." "We laughed her off and prepared for battle." RyuuTaisho said. "...We were destroyed...we never stood a chance against her...and she crippled my ability to use Ryuujin's Avarice and almost took away my ability to even mold youki."

"What? Just...Just because you pointed her in the right direction?" Kenshin said with an incredulous glare.

"Hahahaha...it's fine Kenshin." RyuuTaisho said with a laugh.

"She crippled you and it's fine? !" Kenshin quietly shouts.

"Think about it Kenshin, would you do any different from her if you found out that someone had led your mother's murderer right to her?" RyuuTaisho asked.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly. "..." He closed his eyes. "...I think I understand now."

"Hell, if it wasn't for the Kitsune clan leader, Tamamo. Wilheim and I wouldn't have made it out of there alive." RyuuTaisho said.

"Tamamo?" Kenshin said.

"You've heard of her?" RyuuTaisho asked.

"Met her." Kenshin said.

"Aahh.." RyuuTaisho said. "Well anyway...I found peace with myself afterward...and Alipheese even came to me and apologized for it. I told her it was fine, as it had given me a new outlook on life. She said if we needed anything to send a messenger to her and she'd see if she could get it done."

"What about Wilheim?" Kenshin asked.

"He...went off the deep end I suppose. He thought he was stronger that what he had shown against Alipheese. Still I maintained my friendship with him...To this day I still think of him as my best friend in spite of things that happened near the end of my stay in Makai."

"What happened?" Kenshin asked.

"RyuuTaisho, could you come here?" Aki said hanging her head out from Ryuushin's room in the tent. "I need someone to watch Ryuu-Chan while I get the milk ready for later."

"Coming, dear." RyuuTaisho waved. "Well Kenshin, That is a story for another time I suppose."

Kenshin nodded and RyuuTaisho walked away. Yukari and Arika came back to him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said getting up and following the two out. "..."

"Something wrong?" Yukari asked glancing back at him.

"Huh? No it's nothing I was...just thinking about things." Kenshin said.

"Like?" Yukari asked.

"I'll tell you later." Kenshin said batting his eyes around the area. Yukari nodded and turned her head away from him.

Arika spared a glance at him for a few seconds before doing the same.

Kenshin furrowed his brow. _**"So, what are you going to do brat?" Ryuujin asked. **_

"_I don't know." Kenshin thought. "All I do know is that I won't let this happen. If Victor does turn his sights on us...I'll fight back." He thought. _

"_**See to it that you don't." Ryuujin gruffly said. **_

"_**?" **__"?" _Shin Tatsu and Kenshin both said before Ryuujin took over the latter again.

"_**What? The Kuroshi are basically my followers, if they get killed that makes me look weak!" Ryuujin shouts. **_

"**_O_**_f _**_C_**_o_**_u_**_r_**_s_**_e_**_._**_" Shin Tatsu and Kenshin both said with an eyeroll._

Kenshin stared on ahead. _"I can tell...no one wants to leave here...I know it...I'm going to ensure, they do not have to..." _

The scene froze and Kenshin's voice cut in. _"If only I knew...that this is where my desperation would begin." _

_(chapter end)_

Draconis: …

Kenshin: Lot of timeskips in this one.

Draconis: Yeah I know...I didn't really have much in way of interactions with the other Kuroshi and Tsuki with you two and routine work with Vespertatia. I'll try to go more in depth with the latter in the next chapter. By the way. To those of you who might ask, I know Arika seems OOC, but observing her character, I think she's the way she was when she first meets Nagi and the Ala Rubra because of what happened before they met, in Ostia when she kills her father.

Victor: Wait What?

Draconis: (sweats) Nothing.

In the next chapter. Things begin to take a darker turn. See you all then.

Draconis678 out.


	70. Desperation

Draconis: Well let's get this started.

Kenshin: Don't you have lemons and the next chapter of A Retold Tale to write?

Draconis: I do, but I wanna get this started before I leave again.

Yukari: Again?

Draconis: I've been watching my mother's boyfriend's house with my brother, his girlfriend, and a friend of mine, that's why I elected not to write the lemons in the last chapter, as well as just wanting to update my lemon story

Kenshin: Hey, as far as your lemon story goes, try getting your requests done faster.

Draconis: (Facepalm) I know...

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 70

Desperation.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

It had been eight months since Kenshin learned of how Victor had been acting lately. He still had not gotten a chance to talk to the king and he feared he might be running out of time.

"Kenshin." He turned his head to Yukari who was approaching him.

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

"The...insurgents have finally been rounded up." Yukari said pausing in her sentence, as she knew what Kenshin knew...the people here were not insurgents or rebels to the throne or whatever the hell Victor wanted to label them as. They were regular citizens.

"I see." Kenshin said walking out of his tent with her. "Yukari..."

"Yes?" Yukari said.

"Do...Do you think we're doing the right thing here?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Yukari closed her eyes. "I couldn't tell you...I...just don't know anymore."

Kenshin sighed and nodded. "I kind of wanted to leave this part of my life behind for awhile."

"Same here." Yukari said. "Nothing we can do about it now."

The two arrived at the middle of the Vespertatian encampment to find people of Hellas descent and humans bound on the ground. Kenshin looked from right to left and told the knights to ease up. He stared down at the crowd before him.

"!" The humans all widened their eyes. "I...I know that man and woman...they're the Demon Knights of Vespertatia! Oh god! We're going to die! !"

"Have some pride you fool!" One of the beastfolk yelled.

Kenshin hardened his gaze, firing out a small burst of Serene Conqueror to silence them. "Everyone be quiet."

The entire crowed gulped. "If you do anything, kill them and let us go free!" The beast men chorused. "We have animal in us just like you so..."

"What the hell? ! What happened to that pride you told us to have you fools!" The humans argued.

"_**Silence!" Yukari shouts. **_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"What are we doing here? We live here!" The humans and beastmen yelled.

"Not according to the throne." Kenshin said. "My partner and I wouldn't be here if all you were doing is living here. You all are being suspected of trying to overthrow the throne. Tell me...who are your associates?"

"We don't have associates! We even hate each other!" They shout in unison.

"Kuroshi. Don't forget your orders." The knight closest to Kenshin said.

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I haven't." Within seconds, Katentou shot out of Shiroi Tengoku's sheathe, forming tendrils of fire that stabbed each of the bound prisoners through the heart, giving them a painless death. Kenshin turned away. "I'm finished here, you knights handle the clean up. Yukari, lets go."

"Right." Yukari said turning away from the dead bodies and following Kenshin.

"..." Kenshin glanced back at Yukari. "You look like you want to say something."

"You look like you might explode." Yukari countered.

Kenshin sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "This situation is pissing me off. The war is the early stages of ending, what the hell is Victor thinking?" "That's the seventh batch of innocents I've had to kill in the past couple of months." Kenshin said.

"This whole thing has changed Arika too." Yukari said. "She seems...distant...and cold at most times. Wanting to be left alone unless it's us coming to visit. She has been consoling the citizens of Ostia as well...who have begun to wonder if they are the next victims of Victor's madness."

"_If things do come to the worst possible outcome...will you support me?" Kenshin remembered Arika's request of him. _

"When we get back. I'm going to talk to Arika." Kenshin said.

"Right." Yukari said.

(break)

_Later._

_Osita Royal Castle. _

Kenshin walked toward Arika's room. He knocked and waited. There was no answer. "?" He walked in only to get a vase chucked at his head. "Ow!" He said looking back down from the recoil. He saw Arika standing in the middle of her room, glaring at him with a blush. Nothing more than a towel covering her body. "!" He turned around. "S-Sorry! I-I just wanted to check if you were in here, I knocked and there was nothing!"

Arika's glare softened slightly. "F-Fine...Just keep your back turned for a moment."

"OK." Kenshin said. Arika walked behind the dressing screen.

"OK, it's fine." Arika said.

Kenshin turned around and looked around. His eyes landing on the screen in question. He watched as her shadow dropped the towel and grabbed the dress she had hanging on it.

Arika glanced at Kenshin's shadow with a glare. "I can feel you staring, you perverted demon."

"..." Kenshin looked away. "Sorry."

"Hah, just be glad you and I are on good terms." Arika sighed as she stepped out fully dressed.

"What's with the pink cloth?" Kenshin asked gesturing toward the extra part of her clothing that hung from her shoulders and extended all the way to the floor.

"It's a mantle. It's winter time, just because you can't feel the cold doesn't mean I can't." Arika said.

Kenshin nodded. "So...what's been going on since Yukari and I left."

"..." Arika bowed her head. "More of the same really..."

"...Souka." Kenshin said with a grim expression.

"Kenshin...he's...he's not the same man." Arika said looking up at him. "I know what I'm going to have to do soon, but...still...I...!" Arika's eyes widened slightly as Kenshin stepped in front of her, gripped her shoulders gently and placed his lips on top of hers. She narrowed her eyes as two lone tears slipped down her cheeks.

"_**I know I've asked this before, but doesn't it feel strange to kiss your girlfriend's mother?" Shin Tatsu asked. **_

"_It does, but I think Arika needs the comfort right now." Kenshin thought. _

Their lips parted and Arika laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks...I...was about to lose it there."

"No problem. I said I'd support you didn't I?" Kenshin asked.

Arika smiled. "Yes...thank you again."

"Alright." Kenshin said pulling away and smiling down at her. "I'm going to go have a word with Victor."

"OK...be careful, OK?" Arika said.

"I will." Kenshin said walking out of the room. He met up with Yukari and made their way toward the throne room. They walked in and found Victor sitting in his throne, head propped up on his fist with a disinterested gaze directed at them.

"Victor-Dono." Kenshin said. "We have returned from our latest job. The...insurgents were dealt with."

"I see, good." Victor said. "Now, I have another job for you and..."

"Actually Victor-Dono we were hoping to have a wo-" Yukari said only to be cut off.

"Are you questioning me?" Victor said with a scowl.

"..." Kenshin schooled his features to not allow a glare to be directed at the King of Vespertatia. "We aren't, but we would like to know why this is all being brought on."

"Why you ask?" Victor said in disinterest. "The people have chosen to turn against their king, so they must be charged with treason and punished.

"Krh..." Kenshin growled under his breath. "That's what you've kept telling me, but the people I've killed say otherwise."

"You would believe traitors over your king?" Victor said raising his head slightly, eyes narrowed.

"I'm not saying that, all I'm saying is that maybe you're just..." Kenshin said.

"Being paranoid?" Victor said, before a smirk grew on his lips. "That's what the councilors said...before I had them all executed that is."

"? !" Kenshin and Yukari stared at him in utter disbelief. "You had the councilors executed? !" Yukari shouts.

"Yes, and you'll share their fate if you raise your voice again in my presence, woman." Victor said.

Kenshin stepped in front of Yukari, scowling at the king. "Arika was right...you've completely changed."

"Oh? And what has my dear daughter been saying?" Victor said with a bemused expression. "That I've gone mad, that I've become a tyrant? You would believe such a naïve girl?"

"She has given me no reasons to distrust her." Kenshin said.

"Now, what's our next assignment, we find ourselves needing to blow off some steam." Yukari said with a scowl.

"And it better have something else other than killing innocents, or I'm letting them run free." Kenshin said.

"Fine." Victor said with a nonchalant shrug. "There is an invasion to the north being led by the Rikudou Squadron of Hellas, I'm sure you're acquainted with them already." Victor said. "What I'm told is that there are only six men."

"Fine, but I'm taking Arika with me and Yukari and I will travel alone." Kenshin said.

"Very well, Arika is a lost cause to me anyway." Victor said as Kenshin turned around.

"..." Yukari saw a deep scowl appear on Kenshin's face as he walked away. But stopped.

"Oh yeah, I should remind you." Kenshin said. "When this all started...you gave us the option to refuse one job you requested of us."

"Oh? And are you going to refuse this one then?" Victor said.

"No. But remember that." Kenshin said leaving with Yukari close behind.

"..." Kenshin walked up to Arika's door and banged his fist against it. It opened.

"What is it?" Arika said before seeing his scowl. "Kenshin?"

"Get your things, we're leaving." Kenshin said keeping his eyes locked on the forward path.

"O...K..." Arika said. "How did you get my father to agree to letting me go with you?"

"Trust me Arika, you're the last thing he's worried about." Yukari said.

"What do you mean by that?" Arika asked.

"We'll explain when we get out of Ostia." Kenshin said

"Alright." Arika said. A few more minutes passed and she exited her room with a single large suitcase. Yukari took it from her and Kenshin scooped her up into his arms.

"U-Uuuah! K-Kenshin what are you...!" Arika said with a light blush about to smack him when he said.

"Sorry, I just want to get out of here quickly before I do something incredibly stupid." Kenshin said. "If you want to hit me, go ahead."

"..." Arika nodded slowly and let him do as he wanted, lowering her hand.

Kenshin nodded and started using Shundou to leave Ostia with Yukari following close behind. "Ok, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Kenshin nodded and recounted what happened between Yukari, Victor and himself. Arika nodded slowly. "I see...so...father really thinks so little of me huh? And he threatened to execute Yukari?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a nod.

Yukari closed her eyes. "We're sorry Arika.

"No...you know...it's actually OK." Arika said. "I had begun to suspect as much. So it doesn't really hurt to know that Father thinks I am a lost cause."

Kenshin closed his eyes and nodded. "How long will it take for you to gather your allies?" He asked. "Should you need them?"

"A couple of days." Arika said. "Where are we going?"

"You are going to Ryuu no Sato." Yukari said. "Shinken's a friend of RyuuTaisho's so we can trust him to keep you hidden while you do what you need to do."

"I see, and you?" Arika asked crossing her arms.

"We need to go to the north, The Rikudou Squadron is invading, and if we want this to go off without a hitch should it be needed, we can't have people like them screwing things up." Kenshin said.

Arika nodded. "Very well. Let's get a move on."

(break)

_Later._

_Ryuu no Sato._

The three were gathered in the main building of the Dragon Village. Across from them sat a man with graying black hair, wizened features, smoking a pipe, dressed in white and red robes with a hat that had the character for 'Ryuu Daimyo' on the front. "So...you want me to hide the Princess of Vespertatia from her own deranged father?"

"I'm sorry Shinken-Sama, I know this is asking a lot." Kenshin said bowing his head toward him in respect.

"Hmmm..." Shinken said stroking his chin in thought.

"Please Shinken-Sama." Yukari said. "We wouldn't have come if you weren't the only person we could turn to."

"Why not ask RyuuTaisho-kun to do it?" Shinken asked taking a drag off of his pipe.

"Because he and Aki have been busy taking care of Ryuushin and their new daughter...I forget what they named her." Arika said.

"They named her Hikari." Shinken supplied. "And I understand, will all you be doing is observing the situation then?"

"Yes, we aren't sure we can do this quite yet." Arika said.

"It is a pretty big step. Very well. Make yourself at home." Shinken said.

Kenshin nodded. "Thank you Shinken-Sama." He and Yukari turned to Arika. "We'll be back soon."

"Oh, where are you going?" Shinken asked. "I was under the impression you all were staying here."

"We may be thinking of overthrowing that madman, but in the meantime, Kenshin and I still work for him." Yukari said with a sigh. "We must go to the north to stop an invasion by the Rikudou Squadron."

"Aah those six, they're supposed to be Hellas' best unit. Are you sure you can handle it alone?" Shinken asked.

"We've seen them fight before." Kenshin said. "We'll be fine."

Shinken nodded. "Very well, I'll trust your judgment."

Kenshin nodded back. "Alright, Yukari lets get moving."

"Right." Yukari said. The two left, leaving Shinken and Arika alone.

Shinken turned his gaze to Arika. "For the past year I have worried about being slighted by Victor, what has happened to him?"

"I don't know." Arika said shaking her head. "It's like he's slowly been losing his sanity over the past year. I'm not even sure what brought it on. All I know is that if it keeps up, he'll have to be stopped."

Shinken nodded and tapped the burnt tobacco out of his pipe. "Well, when the time comes, will you be needing help?"

"Any help you'd be willing to provide would be greatly appreciated." Arika said with a weary smile.

Shinken nodded. "Very well, give me a few days to mull it over."

"Of course." Arika said with a nod.

(break)

_Northern Vespertatia._

Kenshin and Yukari arrived at the northern highlands of Vespertatia. There they saw the five members of Rikudou they knew from their era as well as Somo Arashi who was going without the illusion he used when Kenshin was a child. Each were dressed up in the Hellas Imperial uniform. "Let's go." Kenshin said

"Right." Yukari said

Rantou narrowed his eyes seeing Kenshin and Yukari appearing before them. "Kuroshi and Tsuki huh? I remember about six years ago when your leaders wrecked my division."

"That is your own fault General Rantou-San." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "You shouldn't have perceived them as a threat."

"Cheeky brat." Rantou said with a glare.

"Hahaha, he's got you there Rantou." Daniel said smoking one of his joints.

"Shut the hell up Veno!" Rantou barked.

Vesper facepalmed as Sin just laughed at the two. Scott merely sighed in exasperation, while Somo cleared his throat. "Guys. We're here on orders to invade Vespertatia, not chat it up in front of their two strongest knights."

"Right." Rantou nodded.

"I suppose..." Daniel said holding his joint in between his fingers. "Hey Catman, Catwoman, do you really think you can take on all six of us with just the two of you? That's three to one against you guys."

Kenshin smirked. "Well Daniel Veno, we won't know that until we try."

"Bring it." Yukari said laying her hand on her sword.

"Very well." Rantou said. He turned his head to Vesper and nodded. The strategist of the group nodded back and flashed away.

"Yukari, if you can, try and take Vesper out first." Kenshin said. "If you can't then oh well."

"Got it." Yukari said.

Rantou flashed forward reeling his fist back. _"Shadan Ken!" (A/N: Breaker Fist!)_

"_Breath of the Earth!" Kenshin shouts crossing his arms in front of him. Rantou's fist connected and sent Kenshin flying back into a large rock formation with shattered on impact_

"!" Yukari took to the air only for Daniel to follow her up, his wings uncased. _"Feather Arrows" _

Yukari saw Daniel launching feathers off his wings, knowing his quills were sharp she activated Ryuujin's Avarice and extended her arms at them. _"Scale Shuriken!" _

"Ooh?" Daniel said seeing his quills being deflected to the ground. "Heh." He said seeing Sin moving in position.

Sin slammed his hand down on the ground, spires of darkness erupted from the ground around him and stabbed upward. _"Shadow Spikes." _

"!" Yukari's eyes widened as the tallest spike ran her through the stomach, her arms covered her wound, only for Daniel's quills to pierce her skin.

"Heheheheh." Daniel chuckles snidely as he stops his attack. "All that's missing is the tar."

"Aah...ahh..." Yukari said as she started to plummet to the ground.

"That's it?" Sin said removing his hand from the ground. "What a let down."

"These are the two strongest knights in Vespertatia? Why does Lord Daiken see them as a threat." Rantou wondered.

Suddenly Yukari vanished and Kenshin strolled out from the destruction of Rantou's attack. Rantou narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem hurt at all by my attack, even that Dragon that attacked us six years ago broke his arm on my attack."

"Oh, it nearly did." Kenshin said. "Now it's my turn."

"!" Rantou's eyes bulged outward slightly seeing Kenshin in front of him in a second. _"Shadan K-" _

"_Earthly Reinforcement: Fist!" Kenshin shouts. "Wind and Earth Combo attack! Senkoudanken!" _

"Guh!" Rantou grunted as Kenshin's fist buried itself in his stomach, sending him airborne.

"Hu-? !" Sin said feeling Yukari's presence behind him. "How did you make it out of that unscathed? !"

"When did you think you actually hit me, and not an illusion?" Yukari said swinging her sword at Sin's neck. _"Demon Decapitation." She shouts. _

"!" Sin backpedaled out of the way, narrowly avoiding having his head cut off. Yukari kept the chase up, dodging Sin's dagger stabs as she did. _"Death Sword Chaos Star!" _

"Damn! Daniel I could use some help!" Sin shouts, barely avoiding the attack.

Yukari backflipped away as Sin stabbed at her skull. _"Feather Arrows!" Daniel shouts as Yukari took to the sky. _

"Hmph!" Yukari said taking off with her wings uncased.

"? !" Daniel watched this, surprised. "She's using wind spirit magic...huh."

Meanwhile, at the same time. Kenshin appeared behind Rantou, with Kuroi Jigoku over head. _"Demon Skull Beheading!" _

"Hurh? !" Rantou caught the sword. "What the...? ! It's weighs so much!"

"I'm lining it with earth magic." Kenshin said going to his left and kicking him in the face, forcing him to let go as he went flying away again. _"Hellfire Sword!" _Kenshin said as flames began to encase his blade. He slashed down at him. _"Hellfire Bullets!" He shouts as multiple shots of fire flung off his blade_

Rantou crossed his arms to block the attack. "Grh!"

Kenshin dove down at him, eyes full of focus. _"Serene Mind." _

Suddenly a mirror of water appeared behind Rantou, as he flew into it. Where Rantou flew into it, Somo flew out of it, magic coating his claws. _"Panther Hunt!" _Somo said as he started to furiously swipe his claws at Kenshin who barely had time to avoid. Somo kicked off of him and back into the mirror.

Kenshin pursued throwing a charm that flew into the mirror. _"Bakahatsu Aiky-!" Kenshin's eyes widened as his charm flew back at him already activating. "Shit! No time!" _He said crossing his arms.

"Hah...thanks Scott." Rantou said. "Your Two Way Mizu Kagami really saved my ass there."

"No problem." Scott said.

Meanwhile Yukari was still avoiding Daniel's quills. _"Where's Vesper? I know he's feeding them strategies." _

"Alright everyone stick to the plan." Vesper said. "These two are obviously stronger than they look."

"Tell me about it, this chick is using wind spirit powers to avoid my quill arrows and water spirit powers to know when I'm going to change it up." Daniel said. "She even knows when Sin's setting up to attack so she can lead me to him!"

"Shit, she might be looking for me then." Vesper said.

"Watch out Vesper. She knows illusion magic too." Sin said. "We thought we had her the first time, only to hit nothing."

"Duly noted, but there's not much I'll be able to do." Vesper said. "I'm a strategist not a fighter."

"Shit." Rantou said into his communicator. "Alright Scott, the two way Water Mirror was a nice idea, but we need it over where Vesper is. If either of these two find him, he's finished."

"Right." Scott said taking down the water mirror closest to where Kenshin was. Within the smoke Kenshin had his eyes closed, focusing on it.

"Hmmm?" Kenshin felt the flow of energy in the water retreating away from him. _"Where is it going...I know it's heading toward Vesper. This is a classic Rikudou tactic." _He felt it going higher and higher, until it stopped at point high above him. The smoke began to clear as he opened his eyes. He saw a high up plateau surrounded by lesser rock formations. He sent out a burst of youki to get Yukari's attention. She glanced over at him and he started making handsigns. _"I found Vesper, he's on the highest plateau over there." Kenshin said subtly pointing at area in question._

Yukari nodded and halted her movement. The arrows and Sin's shadow spikes hit her and she vanished again. "Shit!" Daniel cursed. "Another Illusion!"

"Where is she? !" Sin said looking around frantically.

"!" Vesper gasped. "Oh no! They've found me! The woman is heading right at me!"

"I'm coming!" Scott said diving through his mirror.

As soon as he came through, Yukari's fist slammed into his face. _"Earthly Reinforcement! Left Fist!" _

"Gruh!" Scott grunted taking the hit, being sent through the mirror again, coming out on the other side out cold.

"!" Vesper looked up in shock at Yukari.

"You know...it'd be shameful to take out a man who can't fight back." Yukari said. "Later."

"..." Vesper said nothing, only watching as she flew away.

"One down." Kenshin said before appearing in front of Rantou, his sword encased in flames. _"Toraken!" He shouts slashing his sword up, then down. He jumped into the air and did it again and again. "SouToraken!" _

"Guh!" Rantou grunted feeling like a boulder struck him in the head each time. "Gah...!"

Kenshin landed back on the ground and collected youki in his fist. _"Imari! Senkoudanken!" _

"Gaaahhh! !" Rantou gasped loudly in pain as Kenshin buried his youki and spirit empowered fist into his gut. He slid painfully across the ground, unconscious at the end of it.

"Rantou!" Somo shouts.

"Two down." Kenshin said with a small smirk.

Yukari appeared behind Sin who turned only to get Ryuuga pointed at him, dragon mouthed tsuba opened. _"Makai Ka Furasshu!" Yukari shouts. _

"Oh shit!" Sin said as he was engulfed by the flames. When the flames dissipated he was burnt and Yukari walked over and chopped him on the back of the neck, giving him unconsciousness.

"Three down." Kenshin said holding his sword at the ready.

Daniel landed next to Somo. "Um Vesper, a thought occurs."

"What is it?" Vesper said.

"These two have probably done their homework on us. They know how we fight." Daniel said. "Granted that would only allow them to break even with us...with the spirits they've got the advantage."

"He's right." Kenshin said. "If we didn't have the spirits, the numbers game would have gotten us eventually."

"Hold it, when you attacked Rantou just now. You did so with the back of your blade. Why?" Somo said.

"Our orders were just to halt your invasion, not kill you." Kenshin said. "If you leave here we will not pursue you."

"You nearly turned Sin into a barbeque!" Vesper shouts through his communicator.

"And Yukari's healing him." Kenshin said.

Somo and Daniel looked over. Sure enough Yukari was healing Sin's burns. "He's right Vesper." Somo said.

"What?" Vesper said.

"Uuhnn?" Sin looked up, regaining consciousness. "Huh...a pretty woman healing me, that's a first."

"Haha...sorry, flattery ain't getting you anywhere." Yukari said.

"Aah, can't hurt to try." Sin said with a small grin. "So, Vesper...we pulling out? Because my attacks are no good if I can't go covert."

"My attacks only work from a distance." Daniel said. "Somo would basically be fighting these two alone."

"Fine, Somo-San, we're pulling out of this fight. No arguments?" Vesper said.

"Not at all." Somo said. "These two are good if they can take us on."

"Alright, as agreed we won't pursue you." Kenshin said.

"By the way." Somo said before they left. "This won't be the last time we meet."

"I'm sure it won't." Kenshin said with a small grin. "Now off with you."

Somo, Rantou, Scott, Daniel, Sin and Vesper all vanished leaving Yukari and Kenshin alone. "Alright, this mission is completed." Kenshin said. "Let's get back to Ostia and let the madman know."

"Kenshin...do you really think Victor will try to attack the Kuroshi and Tsuki?" Yukari asked.

"I don't...hm?" Kenshin said looking up to see a messenger bird flying toward them with a scroll tied to it's leg. "This looks like a message from RyuuTaisho and Aki." He took the scroll and sent the bird away. Opening it his eyes widened. "!"

"What?" Yukari said.

"The Ostia Royal Guard attacked the Kuroshi and Tsuki clan grounds while we were gone!" Kenshin said incinerated the scroll. "That _**BASTARD!**_"

"What...?" Yukari said eyes wide with shock.

"Come on." Kenshin said in a slight snarl. "We're going to have another word with Victor, I want to know what the fuck is going on here."

"Right, we've been nothing but good to the Kingdom of Vespertatia, and Victor is going to pull some shit like this?" Yukari said with a scowl. "Come on, we've got no time to lose."

(break)

_Ostia Royal Castle_

_Throne Room._

Victor was sitting on his throne, as he usually does when the doors to his throne room were blown off the hinges. "Hm? Something the matter Kenshin?"

"Don't you play dumb with me Victor! I just received a message from RyuuTaisho and Aki that your guard attacked my clan's grounds!" Kenshin shouts.

"Oh?" Victor said with a sigh. "So they failed then?"

"? !" Yukari's eyes widened with barely restrained rage. "You mean it's true? !"

"It is." Victor said. "My guard reported that there has been whisperings amongst your clan of high treason. So naturally I acted to protect my rule."

"You bastard." Kenshin snarled. "Don't you dare feed me that bullshit! The Kuroshi and Tsuki have fought tooth and nail for the past five years to secure a home in your country! Give me one good reason that they'd break the treaty now that they've gotten it!"

"They want to take over Vespertatia and make it their own." Victor said.

"They do not!" Yukari retorted. "That has never been our interest! We've been on the run forever!"

"You can say that, but you can't back it up." Victor said.

"What? Do I have to bring RyuuTaisho and Aki here myself? !" Kenshin shouts. "Will that get it through your thick, deranged head? !"

"Silence!" Victor said with a shout.

"..." Kenshin and Yukari went silent, but their scowls still remained.

"Now, I have one last job for you two." Victor said. "You'll be able to blow off more steam I see."

"What?" Kenshin snarled.

"Simple, go back home." Victor said.

"...?" Yukari stared at him questioningly.

"Go back home...and exterminate everyone there." Victor said.

"? ! !" Kenshin and Yukari's eyes widened as astonishment and shock washed over them. They narrowed in rage a moment later. "Are you out of your mind? !"

"You refuse?" Victor asked.

"Of course we do!" Kenshin shouts. "I can see us remaining here was a mistake."

"Shame. I was going to give them the mercy of..."

"Of what? ! Being killed by their own? !" Yukari yells. "We should...!" Kenshin grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"We're leaving." Kenshin said. "We don't have any more to say to you right now."

"..." Victor watched them leave.

Yukari yanked her arm out of Kenshin's grasp after they were a safe distance away. "Kenshin, what are you doing? ! We should have...!"

"What would killing him have solved?" Kenshin said before laying his fist into a wall. "It wouldn't solve anything. It would only create more problems."

"What do you mean?" Yukari said.

"Think about it. If Victor goes down...the Vespertatians will be without a ruler...that means there will instantly be a power struggle, and if we killed him. The people of Vespertatia would turn their hatred on the Kuroshi and Tsuki for inciting a civil war...and no doubt the Imperium Helladis and the Confederacy would see that as a ripe opportunity to attack." "...It's literally a no win situation for us."

"Then why don't we tell RyuuTaisho and Aki to run for it?" Yukari said.

"Have you seen the Kuroshi and Tsuki since they've won their right to live in Vespertatia? They don't want to go back on the run again. I brought it up to RyuuTaisho and I could see it in his eyes. He doesn't want to either. Besides, where would we go?"

"..." Yukari said nothing.

"...I want to give our family a brighter future..." Kenshin said with a scowl directed at the ground. "It looks like...I'll have to swallow my pride and my hatred, and try to appeal to Victor one last time."

"Are you really that desperate?" Yukari asked. "You would do that?"

"..." Kenshin looked Yukari in the eyes. "...I am...originally..the Kuroshi and Tsuki were supposed to be annihilated around this time. I can't let that happen...I...I just can't."

"..." Yukari grabbed his hand, feeling quivers running through it. "Then come on, I'll support you."

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

Kenshin and Yukari walked back to the throne room. Victor was standing up when they entered. He turned to them. "Aah? Have a moment to clear your heads?"

"Yes..." Kenshin said with his head bowed. "Listen...I implore you, spare our clans and we'll do whatever else you ask. No questions asked.

"..." Victor stared at them silently.

"Please Victor-Dono..." Yukari said, hiding the disgust in her voice. "We are throwing ourselves at the mercy of your rule."

"..." Victor said nothing for a moment. "Hoo? You two are really desperate for this, aren't you?"

"...Yes..." Kenshin said.

"Hmm...it's a shame though...I don't have any mercy." Victor said with a smirk.

"!" Kenshin and Yukari's eyes widened as they grabbed their heads in yelling in pain. "What...is going on? !" Kenshin said falling to his knees.

"Aahh!" Yukari said. "Kenshin...this is...This is an illusion! An illusion is being cast on us!"

"Grh!" Kenshin scowled up at the king. "What is going on here? !"

"Hmhmhmhm...you will not do as I ask willingly...so I have other ways of getting it done." Victor said with a crazed smirk.

"Kenshin, I can't shake this thing off! It's too powerful!" Yukari said falling to her knees.

"Grrrhhh! !" Kenshin got to his feet and charged Victor. "YOU_** BASTAAARRRDDD! ! !**_" Kenshin roared.

His hand was stopped short of Victor's heart by a silver haired man wearing an outfit similar to Tertium's. "? !" Kenshin glared over at him.

"Ah, Primum, you're here." Victor said. "Once again, thank your leader for sending the aid and for teaching me this illusion."

"_This guy is Tertium's Father...which means...Hottan? !" Kenshin thought. "That piece of shit is behind this? !"_

"Ken...shin..." Yukari whimpered quietly.

"Damn...it..." Kenshin snarled.

The two stopped moving against them and rose up, a dead, soulless look in each of their eyes. Victor stepped in front of Kenshin. "What is your purpose here?"

"To perform tasks in service to the throne..." Kenshin droned out.

"Aah, good." Victor said. "And you girl?"

"The same..." Yukari droned.

"Good. You have your job, now go, off with you." Victor said.

"Yes my lord." Kenshin and Yukari said as they vanished.

"Huhuhuhu...and they were never the wiser..." Victor said with a smirk.

"_And so began...the night that changed my life forever." Mirai Kenshin said. _

(Chapter end)

In order to secure a future for his family. Kenshin was desperate enough to throw himself at the mad king's mercy...but it seems merely being desperate was not enough. Now he and Yukari are under the mad king's complete control, on their way back home to the Kuroshi and Tsuki clan grounds...to do the very thing they wanted to prevent.

Next time, A Night of Pain and Fury. See you all then.

Draconis678 out.


	71. A Night of Pain and Fury

Draconis: Whelp let's get started.

Forbesii: Yes, let's indeed.

Draconis: Forbesii? What are you doing here?

Forbesii: What? Can't I get in on this character conversation?

Draconis: Well...no that's not it, but...you're at most a side character in this arc.

Forbesii: So?

Draconis: (shrug) OK.

Victor: Yes, what's so bad about us getting some time in these?

Draconis: Well, I never thought they were a big deal. It was just something for me to ramble on before and after nearly every chapter.

Hottan: And why is that?

Draconis: What is this? ! The villain hour? !

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 71

A Night of Pain and Fury.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

_Ryuu no Sato._

Arika and Shinken were sat in his office. "So...everyone is gathered to strike?" Shinken asked.

"Yes." Arika said. "All we have to do is wait for Kenshin and Yukari to arrive and we'll strike Ostia tonight."

Shinken turned his gaze toward the window. "I can't believe Victor actually tried to attack the Kuroshi and Tsuki two days ago."

"It doesn't surprise me." Arika said. "He obviously sees them as a threat now."

"Still Aki was scared enough by it to send Ryuushin and Hikari to me." Shinken said.

"Waaaahhh! Waahhhh!"

"That sounds like Hikari." Arika said.

"I'll go handle it, you go see how your men are preparing." Shinken said.

"Alright." Arika nodded and they both left the room.

Arika got outside of the mansion and looked up into the sky. "Hah...what's taking you two so long, Kenshin?"

At the same time. The mind controlled pair had arrived at the Kuroshi and Tsuki clan grounds, prepared to execute the order that the illusion Victor had cast on them, had ingrained into the subconsciousness. Kenshin pointed to his right and Yukari nodded leaving him alone. He noticed the first few tents were empty. He sniffed the air...it was rife with the scent of blood. Perhaps the Royal Guard had claimed a few lives here. He continued onward, he entered a tent that had people inside. There he found a black haired Kuroshi male with brown eyes wearing a kimono similar to RyuuTaisho's. "Oh, Kenshin, it's just you...it's me Renkai, don't you know that...kahh? !" He coughed as Kenshin silently rammed his sword through his throat,

Throwing him off his sword he saw Renkai's wife Sera come through the back. "Renkai is something...Renkai!" She looked up at Kenshin in fright. "What did you do! Kenshin why did...haaah? !" She gasped as Kenshin stabbed her in the chest, piercing her heart, killing her.

He stared down at the two corpses silently for a moment before leaving. _"No...someone...SOMEBODY PLEASE STOP ME! ! !" _He thought as he went in and out of tents killing the occupants. Men, women...even the children, that were really as old as he and Yukari were saw their lives end at his hands.

Meanwhile, Yukari had went into the tent occupied by Felenne, Senji and Aina. She had already killed the latter two and stood over the sleeping Aina, who stirred. "Uhhhn?" She looked up at Yukari. "!" She rolled out of the way on instinct as Yukari stabbed down at her chest. "Y-Yukari-neechan? !" She rolled away from Yukari's slash at her neck and ran into the room where her parent's corpses laid. "!" She froze in horror, giving Yukari ample time to stab Kazeken through her back, killing her instantly. She landed in between her parents. Yukari stared down at the gory scene before her, then left, doing the same as Kenshin had. Meanwhile her thoughts too were a different matter. _"No...no no no no! ! Don't let this happen! ! Somebody! ANYBODY! ! STOP ME BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! ! !"_

Kenshin stopped in front of RyuuTaisho and Aki's tent at the same time Yukari had arrived. He turned to her and raised his hand making a circular motion with it. She nodded and took to the sky to sweep the area as Kenshin entered the tent. It didn't take him long to find the occupants as they said in the middle of the tent, backs turned to him.

"So...he got inside your head with an illusion huh?" RyuuTaisho said.

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened. "I...I...can move on my own accord again?"

"I cast off the illusion when you walked in." Aki said. "Yukari should also be free now too. It's a complicated illusion that if there are multiple victims, they all must be affected or it won't work any longer."

"But...I...I...I don't understand, if you could cast it off so easily...why...?" Kenshin said with wide eyes.

"Do it sooner?" Aki said.

"..." Even knowing they couldn't see him do it. He nodded.

"In the couple of days since we were attacked by Victor's Royal Guard...we held a meeting between all the Kuroshi and Tsuki clansmen." RyuuTaisho said. "It was clear we had two choices. Run or stay and die. We can't hope to fight the entire world and win."

"It spoke to how tired we are of running, everyone chose to stay." Aki said with a wistful sigh. "We've lost hope of ever being able to live in peace."

"But...when...I..." Kenshin stammered.

"They weren't expecting something like this." RyuuTaisho said. "Hell...we weren't even expecting it."

"...RyuuTaisho...Aki...I..." Kenshin said, barely able to keep his voice from breaking.

"We know...Kenshin..." Aki said.

"Kenshin, promise me one last thing." RyuuTaisho said.

"!" Kenshin stared at his grandfather's back.

"...Take good care of Ryuushin and Hikari..." RyuuTaisho said.

Tears welled up and poured from Kenshin's eyes. "Yes...I...I will...Yukari and I...both will..." He said as Kuroi Jigoku began shaking in his hands.

RyuuTaisho closed his eyes, hearing the shaking of his sword. "Do not fear. You need to be strong in the coming years. Our children are mere babies right now, they will need some one to help them...to watch over them...please...give them the lives we never could."

"If you are not strong, then our children will be lost. With no one to look up to and take guidance from." Aki said.

"Know this Kenshin...even though yours and Yukari's lives will take different paths from Aki's and my own...and despite how you both seem on the outside, we will always be proud of you, my fellow kinsmen...you two truly are...kind and caring children."

Screwing his eyes shut, his teeth grinding together in anguish, tears pouring ceaselessly from his eyes. He ran RyuuTaisho through the heart, and cut Aki down. He then left the tent and looked up at the moon.

"_What could possibly go wrong?"- Kenshin_

"_OK, our clans' future is in your hands." -Aki_

"_Yeah...after all...what have we got to lose?" -RyuuTaisho_

"_Thank you...I won't let you down..." -Kenshin_

"_I won't...let...you...down..." The sentence echoed in Kenshin's head over and over again as he screwed his eyes shut _

"Aaahh! !" Kenshin screamed grabbed his head. "Aaahh! !" He thrashed around. "No! NO! NO! ! NO! ! !" "I...I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! ! SOMEBODY PLEASE WAKE ME UP! ! THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE! ! PLEASE! !"

He fell to his knees and slammed his head on the ground. Pain washed over his body, signifying what he didn't want to accept...that this was reality...and the blood of the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans...was on his and Yukari's hands. "No...this can't be...DAAAMMMMMIIIITTTT! !" He wailed in anguish.

"? !" Kenshin shot up in realization a moment later. "Yukari! !" He took off getting a lock on her signature. "YUKARI! ! !" He roared. "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME ANSWER THE SOUND OF MY VOICE! !"

It didn't take him long to find her, but what he saw horrified him. Yukari was laying on her back unmoving, surrounded by the Ostia Royal Guard. He couldn't feel anything, could it have been that his panic shrouded his perception, maybe, but he couldn't feel anything from her at the time.

"Man, this girl actually tried to commit suicide before we got here?" One of the knights said.

"Yeah, but she stopped when we got here, but she was in too much of a panic to be of any threat to us." Another knight said.

"_Yukari...tried...to...kill herself...?" Kenshin thought with wide eyes, bowing his head. _

"Oh well, gather her up, we'll take her back to the castle for research." The lead knight said.

Horns shot out of Kenshin's head, replacing his ears and black scales stretched across his skin, before reverting to his original skin tone, Kenshin faintly noticed two orbs, one white and one black, absorb into his skin, the character for the number five appearing on the backs of his hands, but paid it no mind as his hair began to shift in color from red to white. He lifted his head, revealing the whites of his eyes had dyed black, his irises had turned purple and his slitted pupils were gray. They narrowed into a furious scowl as he let out a furious roar. _"Where...Where...the fuck...am I?" He thought as his tails and wings shot painfully out of his back. _

"Who the hell?" One of the knight said.

"It's the other one." The lead knight said.

"Fool, he comes out on his own!" The knight closest to Kenshin said launching a fire spell at him which Kenshin took, taking no damage from it.

"_I will not accept this...!" Kenshin thought as he hunched over, Kuroi Jigoku morphing into ZanRyuu and Shiroi Tengoku morphing into Saigoshi which he readied. _

"_I will not..." Kenshin thought as the knights began to panic. **"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! ! ! !" **_

"_**He...fused them both together...both the power of the Dragon God and The Shinigami which were supposed to be like light and dark...and he just..." Shin Tatsu said watching the scene in shock. **_

"_**Yes, but there's no way he can control it now, even if he wasn't pissed off." Ryuujin said. **_

Kenshin rushed toward the knight closest to him. "Don't you dare underestimate the Ostian Royal Guard!"

Kenshin rammed the sheathed Saigoshi into the knight's stomach, Katentou firing out of the tip, ripping through the knight killing him and three others who were hit by it's spread. Kenshin took out ZanRyuu and stepped toward the knight that was lucky to avoid the attack. He fearfully started to try to run as three knights dove down at Kenshin, halberds poised to run him through. Which they did.

"What? Why can't I hit him?" One of the knights said.

"Why the fuck is his eye glowing? !" Another said as Kenshin rose up and slashed ZanRyuu in a circle, beheading them all.

"What the hell is this guy? ! He's too strong! !"

"Get the girl and run! We'll hold him off!" Kenshin heard this and rushed them, cutting down whomever was in his way with ZanRyuu, the last person in his way he gored with his horns. Throwing him to the side he grabbed a Katensou he had just made and threw it at the two men rushing after Yukari, he hit the first one and rushed toward the second one. Casting ZanRyuu off and stabbing Kuroi Jigoku in the ground he punched the knight in the face, denting his helmet, kneeing him in the chest, caving it in and throwing him to the ground letting out a roar not unlike a dragon's and ended the knight's life with a spray of Katentou from Saigoshi.

He turned toward the other knights that had survived and directed a greater burst of his Katentou at them. Killing them all, leaving only their blood behind to stain the battleground as his Katentou, stained red, settled on the ground. His transformation subsided and he began panting and looking around. "..." He saw the gore...the gore that he himself had caused. He felt his arm being grabbed and looked to see Yukari on her feet. "Yu..kari..?"

"I'm alive...they must have missed a vital spot on purpose." Yukari said. She looked around. "So they're dead huh...?"

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Where are we...?" Yukari asked.

"Don't you see...?" Kenshin asked. "This is the hell...I created for us."

"No...it's...the hell...we created for ourselves." Yukari said moving up to him. Laying her head on his shoulder. Kenshin embraced her. "We...we're responsible for our clans' demise...it was us this whole time..." Yukari sobbed.

"I know...I know...!" Kenshin said screwing his eyes shut, tears burning in his eyes.

(break)

_Ryuu No Sato._

Arika was standing in the courtyard with Shinken when Kenshin and Yukari appeared. "!" Arika ran up to them. "What happened? !" She asked seeing their clothes stained heavily with blood.

"Is everyone ready?" Kenshin asked.

"What, well...yes, but..." Arika said only to be cut off by Yukari.

"Then tell them we move out in ten minutes." Yukari said. "This coup is happening."

Kenshin turned to Shinken. "Where are Ryuushin and Hikari?"

"They're in my office sleeping." Shinken said. "But before I let you go, what happened?"

"We were attacked by the royal guard." Yukari said.

"That's not all, what happened...?" Shinken said.

"..." Kenshin turned to him. "Barring the four present here...the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans have been completely wiped out."

"!" Shinken and Arika gasped. "What...who...did it..?" Arika said before her eyes widened. "No...he...he didn't...he couldn't...!"

"He did...your father hit Kenshin and I with a powerful illusion that ingrained the job we had already refused into our subconsciousness." Yukari said. "We...killed our own...family..."

"Aki was able to break it, but...I got to them last...not that it would have mattered anyway. They chose to stay where they were...and perish." Kenshin said. "...I can accept them giving up hope, they got to choose their deaths, but...I will not let Victor get away with forcing us to do it...We will have our revenge." Kenshin said walking away.

Shinken followed Kenshin into his office. "What are you going to do?" He asked as they entered. Kenshin walked over to the playpen Shinken had set up. "Are you going to..."

"Nothing like that." Kenshin said closing his eyes. "I'm going to seal part of the two off."

"Why?" Shinken asked.

"Because, Dualbreeded demons were unheard of until Yukari and I came along. Now that's all that's left." "They'll be hounded and chased because of this, so I'll seal Ryuushin's Neko youkai traits and Hikari's Ryuu Youkai traits." "Ryuushin will be known as RyuuTaisho's only son, and Hikari will be known as Aki's only daughter, OK?"

"What will this do to their powers?" Shinken asked.

"I'd imagine that Ryuushin will have a deficiency with the Shinigami abilities, and Hikari won't be able to use Ryuujin's Avarice at the same level as Ryuushin." Kenshin said. "I would like to avoid something like this, but I don't really have much of a choice here."

"Alright, but...what's that got to do with me?" Shinken asked as Kenshin sat them on his desk and started drawing the necessary markings on their foreheads.

"I'm leaving them in your care, you've known RyuuTaisho and Aki a lot longer than I have." Kenshin said. "RyuuTaisho may have entrusted them to me and Yukari, but we don't know the first thing about raising children and honestly...I don't think we could right now anyway." He finished and made a handsign. _"Seal!" _

Slowly, Ryuushin's cat ears receded as did his cat tail. Hikari lost her wings and her dragon tail. "There." Kenshin said making the seals invisible. "Ryuushin Kuroshi and Hikari Tsuki. That will be their names from now on." Kenshin said walking toward the exit.

"Wait...what do I tell them about their parents?" Shinken asked.

"The truth." Kenshin said. "You tell them exactly who their parents were...how they lived...and how they died."

Shinken stared at him. "Anything else?"

"Yeah...I want you to go over to the Kuroshi and Tsuki clan grounds...and give them all a proper burial sooner or later." Kenshin said.

"I got it." Shinken nodded.

Kenshin nodded back and left the office. He and Yukari had work to do.

(break)

_Hours later. _

_Ostia Royal Castle. _

Victor stood on the balcony of his castle glancing out ahead. "I wonder if they have been dealt with yet." He said to himself.

He got his answer when he heard a furious voice shout. "VICTOR! ! !"

"!" Victor stared ahead, seeing Kenshin, Yukari and Arika standing on the castle wall. "Tch...worthless fools!" He said retreating into his castle as the knights started to pour into and out of the castle grounds. The knights aligned with Arika wore black capes instead of white.

"What will you do now?" Arika asked.

"I'm going to terrify anyone who decides to try to interfere." Kenshin said welling up a great amount of youki.

"? !" Yukari turned to him. "That's enough for a summoning...Kenshin you can't summon Sheena or Ryomen here! They won't know who you are!"

"That's why I'm not." Kenshin said as black scales started stretching across his skin once more.

"_**Oi! Kenshin you know gods can't interfere in mortal affairs!" Shin Tatsu said. He turned to the Spirit of Ryuujin who had taken the shape of a massive dragon. "Why aren't you stopping him?" **_

_**Ryuujin smirked in response. "I already told the boy I'd take the rap for this, so you don't need to worry your miserable little head." **_

_**Shin Tatsu bristled at this. "You...!" **_

Kenshin launched himself off of the castle wall and toward the battleground. Arika shouted to her soldiers. "Get out of the way!"

"_**Kuchiyose! !" Kenshin said thrusting his hand downward. "GOD OF DRAGONS! ! !" **_

A massive thicket of smoke obscured the area only to be swept away by a tail swipe. The soldiers looked on fearfully as a massive black scaled dragon stared down menacingly at them.

"_**So boy...I can rampage as much as I like tonight?" Ryuujin asked. **_

"As long as you don't attack the soldiers wearing black capes, I don't care what you do." Kenshin said. He started panting. "Hah...hah...hah...what the hell?"

"Calling a god class being to this world takes a lot out of a person." Kenshin turned to find Shin Tatsu behind him. "Even if it was inside your body."

"I...see...have you come to admonish me for this Shin?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Shin Tatsu said shaking his head. "I've merely come to keep an eye on this bloodthirsty spirit here." He said glaring down at Ryuujin.

"_**Hmph!" Ryuujin said he slammed his left front claws down on the Ostia Royal Guards. "I don't need a warden Shin Tatsu, go away." **_

"You forget, without me you can't access your power." Shin Tatsu said. "And I can take it away and fulfill the summoning obligation myself, so if I were you I'd shut my mouth."

_**"Tch!" Ryuujin said. **_

"Go Kenshin, regardless of what happens here. Victor will die tonight." Shin Tatsu said. "Go, I'll watch things from here."

"Right." Kenshin said as Arika and Yukari joined him. "Come on!"

Kenshin blasted the door to the balcony open and they stormed in. Kenshin and Yukari took the front, taking down the guards in the castle. "Try not to go too fast, Arika might not be able to keep up!" Yukari said.

"Don't worry about me, what I lack in speed I can make up for in knowing the layout of the castle, and contrary to what you think." Arika said as she took out a blade and rammed it through the throat of a stray guard that slipped by Kenshin and Yukari. "I can defend myself just fine."

"Very well." Kenshin said. "Be careful, we'll clear out the rabble while we look for your father."

"OK, good luck!" Arika said as the two took off.

Kenshin and Yukari came up to a split in the path. "Which way?" Kenshin said looking around. "Both paths lead to the bastard ultimately."

"I'll take right, you take left." Yukari said. Kenshin nodded and they split up.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "What the hell? There's barely any guards here that haven't already been butchered."

He ran into the audience hall finding Victor standing alone. "..." Kenshin scowled gripping Kuroi Jigoku tightly.

"Hmhmhmhm...that is quite a show you're putting on out there." Victor said with his eyes closed, a derisive smile on his face.

"Why...?" Kenshin snarled.

"Why?" Victor said with a questioning gaze.

"Why did you have the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans wiped out! !" Kenshin roared.

"Oh...that.." Victor said dismissively. "Well, seeing as you're about to die, I suppose there is no harm in telling you."

"What?" Kenshin said.

"Well you see, a little over a year ago. The original Victor Entheofushia met an unfortunate end." Victor said with a smirk.

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly, as did the eyes of a certain princess who had just arrived and was listening in.

"Heheheheheheheh..." Victor chuckled darkly. "Yeeeesss...my masters killed the original and put me in his stead, with orders to destabilize the situation in this kingdom, with the primary goal being the total annihilation of the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans! Which you were gracious enough to do for me!"

"Krh! !" Kenshin growled. "You...piece of...shit..."

"Hahahahaha! What can you do against me boy! I am a homunculus, designed to be the highest form of life!" Victor said with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"I don't care what you are...!" Kenshin said as his eyes began to dye black, with a single gray slit serving as pupils. _**"I'LL KILL YOU! !" **_

Victor had no time to evade as Kenshin appeared in front of him, uppercutting him into the air. Letting out a loud guttural roar he chased after him.

"? !" Yukari's eyes widened as she finished cutting down knights. "That was Kenshin...!"

"Hm?" Shin Tatsu looked in the direction of the castle. "...Dammit, I had a feeling this might happen. Kenshin's starting to go berserk."

"_**Why stop him?" Ryuujin said swiping away a collection of knights with his tail. "Not only is it obvious that Victor Entheofushia dies tonight, even the Time Goddess agrees there, but killing him must be an absolutely vindicating experience for him. **_

"That's not what I'm worried about you jackass. I'm worried he might kill someone else in his rage." Shin Tatsu said. "Give me your orb spirit, I'm going in there. You can keep your consciousness in my giant dragon body, but after ten minutes come back to the orb.

"_**Hmph, fine." Ryuujin said. **_

Shin Tatsu took the orb and went into the castle. Meanwhile at the same time Victor narrowly avoided a punch aimed at his skull and raised his left leg kicking him in the stomach. Kenshin was driven back by the force of the kick, but was ultimately undaunted and stabbed at his head with Kuroi Jigoku. "!" Victor moved his head out of the way, only to be punched in the stomach sending him into a wall. Victor stared wide eyed at him. Kenshin rushed toward him stabbing and punching at the false king. His last blow, a punch at Victor's head, sent him to the ground. The king sprung back up and put some distance between them.

"_It...It doesn't even feel like Kenshin's consciously fighting him." Arika thought. _

Victor did all he could to avoid Kenshin's crazed attacks. He noticed that Kenshin's pupils had shifted from gray to red. _"Is that supposed to mean he's given in to his bloodlust? !" He thought. _

Kenshin headbutted Victor to the ground and was instantly on top of him reeling his sword back. _"I...I made the wrong choice." He thought. "I...I wanted to believe that my clan could have a future in this world...! Because of my foolishness...everyone died at mine and Yukari's hands!" _Letting out a roar, Kenshin stabbed Kuroi Jigoku down at Victor's head, missing him by a hair as Victor shifted his head to the side.

Kenshin drew the blade back. _"If only...if only I had killed Victor when I had the chance back when he first threatened Yukari! No...IF ONLY I HAD TOLD THEM TO RUN! !" _Kenshin stabbed his sword down, only for Victor to dodge again. Kenshin gripped him by the neck.

"_Back then..." Kenshin thought recalling when Arika had first told him of how Victor had been acting. "I should have told RyuuTaisho to run then...no...the true mistake...was me...even accepting the Cassiopeia from Chao...if I had never had it, Yukari and I...wouldn't be here...and I wouldn't have screwed everything up...maybe they would have survived if I hadn't." _

"_I...I made a decision...to persevere for the future of my family in this era...and the decision ended up killing them all..." _Kenshin's eyes narrowed into a furious scowl. _"It's my fault that they all died...but...in spite of all of that..." Kenshin thought his body shaking with rage staring at Victor. **"IT'S YOUR FAULT AS WELL! ! !" **_

Kenshin let out another guttural roar. "I'm going to tear you to pieces." He snarled getting to his feet and throwing Victor into the air. Victor landed on his feet, only for Kenshin to throw a spare sword laying in the room at his feet.

"?" Victor stared at him pensively.

"Pick it up." Kenshin ordered. "Pick it up and defend yourself."

Victor raised his blade as Kenshin raised his. "I can't enjoy killing you if you don't fight back." Kenshin said scowling at him. "Now...come! Show me what the highest form of life can do!"

Kenshin charged the false king who barely managed to defend himself from Kenshin's attacks. "Are you kidding me? ! This is the best you've got? !" Kenshin roared as he slashed by Victor cutting into his cheek.

"Aahh!" Victor cried out in pain covering his face. "It hurts! !"

"Seems like this is the first time you've ever felt pain or fear homunculus." Kenshin said with a glare. "However...it's but a small fraction of the pain you've inflicted...on my family, on me...and on Arika as well! !" He shouts slashing through his waist, cutting him in two, spraying his blood everywhere.

"Aaaaagghhh! !" Victor screamed in agony as his torso hit the ground.

"Homunculus...that's a type of man made life form isn't it? Pathetic...they didn't even give you a demonic regeneration ability." Kenshin scoffed. "Here...I'll put you out of your misery." He said grabbing Victor's arm and tossing him into the air, while moving Kuroi Jigoku into an iai position.

"_Demon Decapitation!" Kenshin shouts as Victor fell, upside down in front of him, slashing his sword out horizontally, cutting his head clean off. _

Kenshin watched the mad false king's head hit the floor and sighed, his body relaxing and the fury that was giving him a migraine earlier beginning to subside. Ryuujin's Avarice canceled and he turned around.

"Hey! Just where the hell do you think you're going? !"

"?" Kenshin turned back around. "Am I being bitched at by a talking head?"

Sure enough Victor's dismembered head was scowling at him. "I may not have a healing factor, but you still can't kill me!"

"Hm...you must have some kind of core keeping you alive...and seeing as your body isn't moving...it must be in your head." Kenshin said walking toward him.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Victor shouts.

"Oh? What are you going to do? Bite me to death?" Kenshin asked with a smirk. "It's over."

"Wait!" Kenshin turned his head, finding Arika walking up to him.

"Ah, Arika." Kenshin said. "What is it?"

"..." Arika continued to walk up to him.

"Arika! My daughter, take your sword and kill him! Kill him now!" Victor said. "Quick now! He's weakened from all his abuse of the Kuroshi clan's god powers!"

"Nice try you fake." Arika sneered. "I was watching this entire fight."

"!" Victor's eyes widened fearfully.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be fair if only Yukari and I got our revenge." Kenshin said flipping his sword around, holding it out to her. She shook her head and raised her own sword. She began walking up to Victor.

"No...stay back..." Victor said with fearful tears sliding down his face.

"This...is for my people!" Arika shouts stabbing the sword through his cheek.

"Aaagh!" Victor cried out in pain as the blade broke out a few teeth in the stab.

"This is for my late father!" Arika said running the blade through his nose, cutting it off.

"Haaaahhh! !" Victor yelled.

"And this is for my country! !" Arika yelled piercing through his skull.

"Aah..." Victor gave one last faint gasp as he perished...his head and body turning to dust.

"..." Kenshin stared at her for a moment before grabbing her wrist. She was shaking. He listened closer and he could hear her shallow, hurried panting. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Y...Yes.." Arika said taking a few deep breaths. "Thank you...you didn't have to let me get involved in that."

"Usually I wouldn't, but...I was too pissed off to care." Kenshin said. "You know what this means now, right?"

"Yes. We'll have reignited the flames of war. My people...will suffer." Arika said glancing away.

"..." Kenshin said nothing. "Your people will remain loyal to you, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you." Arika said. "But..."

"Hmhmhm...how touching...a Queen seeking comfort in a knight."

"? !" Kenshin and Arika turned toward the source of the voice, to find Forbesii walking up to them.

"You...what are you doing here?" Arika said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Forbesii. _"Such power, it feels like it's rolling off him in waves." Kenshin thought. "He didn't put out near this much power when we met! Maybe I'm only feeling it now because I'm exhausted because I've used Ryuujin's Avarice and the Shinigami abilities so much. _

"Arika." Kenshin said raising his sword. "Go find Yukari and tell her to get here, quickly."

"R-Right." Arika said stepping back and taking off.

"So, do you mind telling me what it is you're doing here?" Kenshin asked.

"Me? I was merely here to observe." Forbesii said closing his eyes. "I see you've broken my experiment."

"Your experiment? You mean this fake Victor?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes. "So you're the one whose behind all of this? !" Kenshin shouts with a venomous snarl.

"Me? No, I'm merely fulfilling the obligations of my summoning contract." "My experiment here was merely provided to my summoner to bring chaos to this world." Forbesii said with a nonchalant smile. "Oh that poor thing, My summoner deluded him into believing he actually had power."

"Krgh!" Kenshin scowled. "So you were just following orders huh? No matter, you're next! !" He shouts charging Forbesii.

"..." Forbesii cocked his fist back, slamming it into Kenshin's jaw, shattering it. Kenshin was undeterred however, going low and driving his own fist into Forbesii's stomach, popping him into the air.

"_Interesting." Forbesii thought. "Kenshin is as powerful as he said Kenshin would be...still...even if he is powerful he is exhausted. The very pressure from my sword should be enough to shock him still." _

"_Using this should be fine, no one other than the two of us are here." Kenshin thought slashing Kuroi Jigoku in an arc at Forbesii "KATENSHO! !" _

Forbesii unsheathed his sword and used it to divert the Katensho to his sides, obscuring him in smoke. Kenshin panted, trying to catch his breath and charged into the smoke. As soon as he entered his body froze, as an unbearable pressure hit him full force. He saw Forbesii wielding a white sword that he barely recognized. _"Isn't...that...the same sword Mirai used against me?" He thought. "Why can't I move...? !" _

(slash!)

Forbesii cut Kenshin down the right, diagonally. "H...how...?" Kenshin said falling to his knees.

"Hmhmhmhm...this blade is of a different class than anything you've ever seen before...I must commend Victor for throwing all those bodies at you, to exhaust you so this paralysis would work."

"..." Kenshin fell forward, slipping into unconsciousness. Forbesii sheathed his sword and picked Kenshin up onto his shoulder. "I'll just take you now...I don't care what that man calling himself my future self says. I have the opportunity to claim you now." He turned and ran away, as Yukari arrived to see him go.

"Aah...Ken...shin..." Yukari said with wide eyes. "Don't...go..." She whimpered before a furious scowl overtook her face charging Sylph's power to chase Forbesii down.

"Hm?" Forbesii glanced back at her.

"Give...Kenshin...BACK! ! He's all I have left! ! ! GIVE HIM BACK! ! !" Yukari screamed slashing both her swords down Forbesii's back.,

"Argh!" Forbesii shouts in pain, turning and kicking Yukari in the stomach, then continuing to retreat.

"Ulgh!" Yukari gasped in pain, but pressed onward. She slashed him across the arm not holding Kenshin. Then shot past Forbesii, turning around and slashing him across the stomach with Kazeken while passing him and slashing his achilles heel with Ryuuga.

"Guh!" Forbesii grunted, dropping Kenshin and turning to Yukari scowling. "Meddlesome little wench!"

"I heard what you said to Kenshin! ! We will kill you! No matter where you choose to hide!" Yukari shouts. "We won't rest until you are a pile of fucking limbs! !"

"..." Forbesii glared back at Yukari. _"Tch...I don't have a lot of time, Getting Kenshin right now is extra, if I can't grab him and leave peacefully, then it's not worth it. She isn't as exhausted as Kenshin was, I'll have to actually fight her." _Deciding discretion was the better part of valor he got to his feet and took off, leaving Kenshin behind.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! !" Yukari said going to give chase when a male figure stopped her. She lifted her head seeing Shin Tatsu. "!"

"I know what you're thinking, but let me handle this." Shin Tatsu said. "You have Kenshin back, that should be your main priority, get out of here during all the chaos."

"But you're one of the gods! Why? !" Yukari protested.

"I don't care." Shin Tatsu said. "That man is a figure from my past, heal Kenshin and get out of here."

Yukari stared at him for a moment, surprised at what he had said before nodding slowly and walking toward Kenshin.

Shin Tatsu nodded and ran past them, chasing down Forbesii himself. He cornered him on the balcony opposite to the one Kenshin, Yukari, Arika and he had entered from. "Forbesii! !"

"..." Forbesii stopped and turned to him. "Aahh...so we meet again at last, It's been quite awhile...Shishou."

"..." Shin Tatsu held ZanRyuu at the ready. "I see you've changed your looks since last time...I take it you found the lab you were created in?"

"That's right." Forbesii said with a smirk. "Last time we met, you nearly killed me."

"..." Shin Tatsu narrowed his eyes. "You attacked me first."

"That's debatable." Forbesii said, his smirk growing.

"Enough." Shin Tatsu said. "I'm going to do what I should have done all those years ago."

Forbesii unsheathed the Tsurugi no Kami. "You can try."

"Actually Forbesii, why don't you save this for later." Shin Tatsu's eyes widened slightly as he began looking around.

Forbesii lowered his blade as a cloaked figure appeared and knocked Shin Tatsu to the floor. Before the Dragon God could get to his feet again the figure jammed a key shaped staff into Shin Tatsu's spine. "Any reason you decided to come, Hottan-kun?"

"No reason, you were just taking awhile." Hottan said. "I had my worries, but I see they were unfounded.

"Krh! What the hell did you do to me? !" Shin Tatsu roared, finding himself unable to move.

"Heheheheheh...sorry, but as long as you are in my world...you are lower than me." Hottan said with an unseen smirk. "I am the god of this world."

"You're a madman!" Shin Tatsu shouts.

"Heh...maybe so, but...I'm still stronger than you in this world." Hottan said.

"_**You dumb bastard! How could let him sneak up on you like that! You're supposed to be an elemental master!" The Spirit of Ryuujin shouts at it's host. "Are you that damned rusty? !" **_

"Dammit!" Shin Tatsu said struggling against the force of Hottan's magic. Forbesii came over and bashed the butt of the Tsurugi no Kami's hilt into the back of Shin Tatsu's neck, knocking him unconscious.

"That sword of yours really comes in handy sometimes you know that?" Hottan said taking his staff off of Shin Tatsu's back. "Able to knock a demon of Shin Tatsu's caliber out cold if you hit them right."

"Wouldn't have worked out that way if not for your magic, Hottan-kun." Forbesii said with a smirk.

"Aah yes, I do deserve a bit of the credit don't I?" Hottan said with an amused chuckle. "Well, let's get out of here."

Forbesii nodded and lifted Shin Tatsu onto his shoulder. "It's a shame though, I wasn't able to capture Kenshin-kun. His sibling interfered, and I didn't think I'd have the time to take her down and capture him."

"Well, there will be other chances." Hottan said placing his hand on Forbesii's shoulder. _"Relocate!" _The two vanished in a flash of light.

Meanwhile, Yukari had carried Kenshin out of Ostia and into the forest to heal him. "Uuhhnn..." Kenshin stirred.

"Kenshin!" Yukari shouts in relief as he opened his eyes.

"Uhn...what...happened?" Kenshin asked.

"You...You were beaten by the muscular, black eyed demon." Yukari said.

Kenshin nodded. "I see...what about Arika?"

"I don't know...I think she'll be fine though." Yukari said.

"Good..." Kenshin said getting to his feet.

"Kenshin, wait I..." Yukari said.

"Let my regenerative abilities take care of it." Kenshin said. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in southern Vespertatia, I just wanted to get us out of Ostia as quickly as possible." Yukari said getting to her feet.

"I see." Kenshin said looking up at the night sky. "For now...is it over...?"

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes, looking down at the ground. "For now...it is..."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, only for his vision to blur. "Hnh!" He bowed his head as tears burned in his eyes and seeped out. He wiped his eyes only for new tears to come forth. "Hah! Aah!" He sobbed audibly.

"..." Yukari moved in front of him andmoved his head onto her shoulder. He tightly hugged her as he heard her starting to cry as well. The two cried, knowing that the deaths of every Kuroshi and Tsuki, besides their parents, who were mere babies...would rest on their conscience for eternity. They cried in mourning, for their failure to protect them. To give them a brighter future. They felt the strength they had to bury the fact inside them fading, they had come to accept the irrefutable fact that their family was gone, and there was nothing they could do about it.

(break)

_Weeks later._

_Megalomesembria_

In the Senate chambers a meeting was being held. Deliberating whether or not to go on the offensive against Hellas now that Vespertatia had all but fallen. Suddenly two figures appeared in the center of the chambers. "Who goes there! Guards!" The Praetor said.

The taller figure raised his head as a wave of intimidation burst through the chambers, knocking all the guards present in the Senate building unconscious. The shorter figure also raised her head, sending a small burst of the same intimidation, putting the entire Senate on edge.

"You...who are you?" The Praetor said.

"Our names are of little importance, but if you must designate us with one, I am Kenshin and my partner here is Yukari." Kenshin said.

"!" A collective gasp went through the Senate Chambers. "The same two that caused the fall of Vespertatia?" The Praetor asked.

"That's right." Yukari said.

"Aren't they the same ones who massacred the Kuroshi and Tsuki demons?" A collective murmur traveled through the chambers.

"..." Kenshin and Yukari said nothing.

"If you are, we must thank you." The Praetor said only to have a pair of blue and gold eyes glaring at him.

"We came here to tell you, that there were two survivors." Kenshin said. "A couple of babies from the clans, one male, the other female."

"Oh really?" The Consul, Senator McGill said with interest. (A/N: If I got his name wrong let me know) "If that is so, we must go...and..." He was cut off by Yukari scowling at him

"I come here to tell you this, because you will not go near them, and you will not kidnap or coerce them." Kenshin said. "To do so will be met with harsh punishment.

"Oh really?" The Praetor said in disinterest. "Who is going to stop us? You?"

"I wouldn't sound too cocky if I were you Praetor." Yukari said. "We singlehandedly took out all of your guards with a mere thought, and Kenshin here was able to call the God of Dragons himself to bring Vespertatia to it's knees."

"!" "A god attacked Vespertatia? No way...impossible." Everyone else said barring the Praetor and the Consul McGill.

"Is this true McGill?" The Praetor asked.

"It might be, I've received reports that there was a massive black dragon within the walls of the Ostia Royal Castle. It doesn't match up with any species seen in Mundus Magicus." McGill said. "Although the power needed to do so must be extreme."

"It is, but do not test me." Kenshin said with a scowl. "The last two children of the Kuroshi and Tsuki will be allowed to live their own lives, is that clear?"

"..." The Praetor stared into Kenshin's eyes for a few moments before finally breaking contact. "Very well. The two will not be interfered with, but in order to follow through, I'll need their descriptions."

"You'll know them when you see them." Yukari said turning and walking away, Kenshin followed behind her. They quickly left Megalomesembria. Kenshin turned to Yukari as she said something. "Are you sure this was the right thing to do?" She asked.

"I don't know...I'm just trying my best to keep them safe, but...it's clear we won't be able to watch over them for much longer." Kenshin said. "Eventually it will get too dangerous."

"I understand. Come on, let's go." Yukari said.

The two vanished once more. They looked to travel the world, helping those caught in strife from the war. However, they would not be seen in the limelight of the war for quite a few years to come,

Until a fateful meeting in the distant future.

(chapter end)

The Kuroshi and Tsuki clans laid to waste. Kenshin and Yukari had turned their sights on Victor, king of Vespertatia, only to find he was an imposter...and that the real Victor had been killed some time ago. After killing the crazed king. The mysterious demon Forbesii appeared again, wielding the Tsurugi no Kami and struck Kenshin down. Shin Tatsu ultimately gave chase, only to be incapacitated by the LifeMaker Hottan and Forbesii. From there Kenshin and Yukari mourned the cruel circumstances that had befallen them and their family, but trudged onward.

They threatened the confederates of Megalomesembria, who were of close proximity to the village where the Kuroshi and Tsuki survivors Ryuushin and Hikari were staying, hoping that would give them a bit of peace, knowing they could not watch over the children as they were forever. Then they vanished, avoiding their pursuers, but at the same time helping those in need, where neither warring faction would. They would not be thrusted into the limelight of the war...the same war they had helped intensify unless they wanted to be.

Draconis: Should I keep doing these post chapter summaries or do they seem kind of pointless?

Anyway next time. Fighting Guerrilla Squadron of the Confederacy, The Ala Rubra appears.

See you all then.

Draconis678 out


	72. Guerilla Fighting Squad, The Ala Rubra

Draconis: Anyway, it's time to get started on the next chapter.

Alma: Ooh? How are you going to follow up what happened in the last one?

Draconis: Alma? What are you doing here?

Alma: Hmmm? Well we were advised to split up so I just tracked the highest source of lust. And here I am.

Draconis: (sweats) But...I'm...the only one here.

Alma: (smirks) Exactly.

Draconis: Oh god...

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 72

Confederate Guerrilla Squad: The Ala Rubra.

Draconis: But I'm not even aroused! !

Alma: Oh you will be when I get started!

Taimu: (watches with a sweatdrop) Let's...just get started.

(begin)

_Twelve years after the Kuroshi and Tsuki Clan Massacre._

Kenshin and Yukari were walking around a camp of injured beastmen from Hellas. "Where do we begin?" Yukari said. "Some of these people don't look like they'll make it."

"We start by going to the ones with the most severe injuries." Kenshin said. "Alright every listen! We're going to start with the most severe and work our way down! Those of you who can move help us find anyone who is in serious need of assistance!" Kenshin said.

"Over here!" One of the men said. "This woman over here is losing consciousness! She's bleeding badly!"

"Yukari." Kenshin said jerking his head over to them. Yukari nodded and ran over to them.

"Over here! This man is bleeding badly through his leg!" Another man said.

"Then keep him off it." Kenshin said running over to them. "Alright sir, I'm going to need you to take a deep breath and bite down on this. The wound isn't fatal, but if left untreated you will die." Kenshin said handing him a piece of wood. Kenshin nodded. "Alright...on three. Three...two...one...now." Kenshin said as he charged Salamander's power into his palm and pressed it against the wound.

"Arrrgghhh! !" The man hollered in pain.

"What are you doing? ! He's in pain!"

"Relax. I am merely searing the wound shut." Kenshin said. "This will stop the bleeding and kill any infections making it's way into his body."

"Hah...hah...hah...hah.." The man panted as Kenshin cut the flame magic off.

"He can be taken back to your base and healed properly. Do tell your medic I am sorry for the extra work." Kenshin said. "Anyone else? And don't worry I'll only sear the wound shut if it looks plausible."

Yukari shook her head as the woman came back to the waking world. "Uhhnn...what happened?"

"It looks like you were ambushed." Yukari said. "Most of your comrades were wounded."

"Kah...damn that coward Sanderson...he took off right before it began..." She said. "You can stop now...I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" You're still badly wounded." Yukari said.

"Hm?" Kenshin walked over to them. "What's going on over here...!" His eyes widen slightly as he gets a good look at the woman. She had short blue hair and piercing red eyes, wearing the standard uniform of the Helladis Army. _"Wait...that's...!" He thought._

The woman got up and walked toward the center of the crowd and looked around. "Everyone relax...you're going to be alright."

"Captain Rose don't! You're in rough enough shape as it is!" Kenshin heard one of the men yell out.

"Shut up..." She said as a pair of pure white wings shot out of her back as white scales covered her legs and arms up to the elbows and knees. A white coalescent light covered her and spread across the clearing.

Kenshin and Yukari looked around in astonishment as the wounds on all of the soldiers healed almost instantly. "Whoa..." Yukari said.

"_Iris could do this? !" Kenshin thought. _

The light died down and she fell only to be caught by Kenshin. She panted heavily and looked up. "Is...everyone...OK?"

Kenshin looked over at Yukari who nodded. Kenshin nodded and looked down. "They're fine." He took out a charm and pulled apart her uniform, exposing her chest. "Bear with me, this will only take a second." She nodded and Kenshin applied the charm and made a handsign. "Eimei Issen: Healing Light."

"Aahh..." Iris gasped as she felt her youki restoring slowly. "..Thank you...um..."

"Kenshin." Kenshin said helping Iris to her feet. "Sorry for pulling your clothes apart."

Iris shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry about it. Say...aren't you Kenshin..."

"Don't say it." Kenshin said shaking his head. "I am who you are thinking of, but...Yukari and I have renounced our ties to them."

"Why?" Iris asked.

"We did something unforgivable to them." Yukari said bowing her head.

"Captain." One of the men walked over and whispered into her ear.

"!" Iris' eyes widen slightly. "Oh...I...I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Kenshin said.

"Well, it shows in your appearance that this has tormented you." Iris said. "You both look like you've aged at least twenty years."

"Yes." Yukari said with a nod.

"Going back to your ability. Have you ever thought about training with it?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Iris shook her head with a distant smile. "I have, but...I really cannot."

"Why is that?" Yukari asked.

"Because...I was given the energy for it when I was very young. It made me very sick as my energy could barely be contained in such a tiny vessel. In this span while my body was developing to contain it. I hurt the person who meant the world to me. He was the cause of my energy growing out of control, but..."

"I see..." Yukari said with a nod. "Well it's your choice, I won't butt in."

Kenshin nodded as well and walked away. "If we are no longer needed here, we must be going."

"Wait." Iris said.

"?" Yukari and Kenshin turned to her.

"We've received word from the Emperor that the Confederacy is hunting you two down." Iris said. "Yeah...male with graying red hair wearing a black jacket, bandaged abs and black hakama pants with two swords. Heterochromic eyes, supposedly of demon origin, and a woman with slightly graying crimson hair with green eyes, crows feet, wearing a blue cloak, red battle tunic and black leggings with brown combat boots, also wielding two swords."

"That's nothing new to us." Kenshin said.

"But it's who they're sending." Iris said.

"Who?" Yukari asked.

"It's the Crimson Wings. A group calling themselves the Ala Rubra." Iris said.

Kenshin and Yukari stared for a moment before turning away. "Thanks for the heads up." Kenshin said.

"You're not worried? They've taken out entire fleets of Hellas ships!" Iris said slashing her hand out to her side.

"And so have we to both sides..." Yukari drawled out. "They do not worry us."

Iris watched as the two vanished. "Those two..." She said furrowing her brow.

"They had pure power rolling off of them in waves." The man next to her said.

"Well in any case we better get moving. Back to base men! I need to have a word with our leader." Iris said.

"Ma'am!"

(break)

_A week later._

Kenshin and Yukari were walking across a hilly plain. "..." Kenshin looked around.

"Kenshin, do you really think we can take on the Ala Rubra?" Yukari asked.

"If this were seventeen years ago when we first arrived, they'd beat both of us into the ground." Kenshin answered. "We've matured since then, both in mind and body, and trained tirelessly, as it was the only escape from the pain we had...I'm not saying we will beat them, but we will be able to break even...after all we've got an advantage on our side. Barring Zect and Rakan we know how each of them fight."

"Right...still this is going to be difficult." Yukari said.

"No more difficult than what we've already been through." Kenshin said looking on ahead. "Here they come."

"..." Yukari said nothing as six figures appeared before them.

"..." Kenshin stepped out in front. "So...it seems I wasn't being lied to after all."

"? !" Eishun narrowed his eyes. "You knew we were coming?"

"When you send your strongest squadron to hunt down two people. It's bound to catch wind somewhere." Yukari said crossing her arms.

"So, you came into contact with the Helladis army and they told you eh?" Rakan said.

"Funny you should mention them, Jack Rakan." Kenshin said with a sliver of a smirk on his face. "Are you not of Hellas descent yourself?"

"Heh! Sorry, but I work for the highest bidder." Rakan said with a smirk, flexing his muscles.

"Oh god please don't flex like that, I can see your bulging veins from here." Yukari said wincing in disgust.

"..." Rakan grinned and appeared behind her, flipping up the bottom of Yukari's tunic only to get bashed away by Kenshin. He turned his head to glare at Rakan. "There are just some boundaries you don't cross, you hairless ape."

"Rakan quit being an idiot." Nagi said. "So, you're Kenshin and Yukari huh?"

"That's right." Yukari said in a toneless voice. "Now, what do you want?

"We hear that you and your mate here are mercenaries, just like Rakan-kun." Albireo said. "We were approaching you on behalf of the Senate to request your aid."

"Oh really?" Kenshin said with a disinterested stare. "The Confederacy wants our help?"

"That's hilarious, after we threatened them we were sure they'd be out to kill us." Yukari said with a derisive smile.

"That's not true." Gateau said taking a step forward. "They wish to bring this war to an end."

"If they wanted this war to end, they pull their forces out of Hellas territory and stop subjugating them." Kenshin countered.

"What?" Nagi said turning to Gateau. "What's he talking about?"

"..." Gateau said nothing, narrowing his eyes.

"Gateau!" Nagi shouts.

"Oh? They've told you nothing then Vandenberg?" Kenshin said gaining his attention. "After all you all are just dogs of the military to them. Hired men to stab in the back as soon as you've outlived your usefulness."

"..." Gateau bristled at this. "Not all humans are like that."

Yukari closed her eyes. "They've yet to prove that to us."

"_What about in your original era?" Godai asked. _

"_They don't know that." Yukari replied. _

"And to bring the point home. We've worked with agents of your side before...healing them...leading them away from conflict." Kenshin said. "You know what happened?"

"What?" Eishun said with narrowed eyes.

"Each and every one of them, stabbed us in the back and tried to kill us, just being...and I quote...'of beast man descent.'" Kenshin said with his eyes closed. "Even though they were wrong. We are youkai."

"?" Zect turned his head to them. "Interesting. So you are the two who brought the kingdom of Vespertatia to it's knees."

"? !" The other members of the Ala Rubra turned to Zect in shock.

"Master is that true? !" Nagi asked.

"These are the two responsible for the war intensifying twelve years ago?" Eishun said.

"My oh my...they've not told you that either?" Yukari asked. "I wonder how many more secrets the Confederacy keeps from their best unit?"

"Face it men. Your leaders don't want to end the war, and live in coexistence with Hellas. They want to take it over, and exterminate the people of the Imperium Helladis." Kenshin said.

"..." Rakan lost his smirk and glared. "Gateau, how much of what this prick is saying is true?"

"Most of it is." Gateau said. "But the last part is not! We do not desire to exterminate them! We never have."

"Then it seems there is some corruption going on in both sides." Kenshin said with a smirk. "As for your proposal, well I have a proposal for you."

"?" Nagi turned to Kenshin. "What?"

"Beat us and we'll join you, lose and we go on our way." Kenshin said closing his eyes. "Sound good?"

"You fool, it's six against two, we've got the clear advantage." Eishun said with a scowl, holding Yuunagi at the ready.

"The man from the group that takes out entire armies pointing out a man advantage? That's comical." Yukari said setting her hands over her blades.

"Yes...you'll find that...we can handle ourselves just fine." Kenshin said opening his eyes, a pulse of power shooting across the plain, an intense burst of wind hitting the Ala Rubra.

"? !" Everyone's eyes widened except for Zect's.

"_I knew I sensed great power within them." Zect thought seeing Yukari doing the same as Kenshin. "The Yonseirei hm?" _

"What are you waiting for, let's go!" Yukari said tearing through their formation and splitting them apart. Eishun, Albireo and Zect backed away as Yukari gave chase. Nagi, Rakan and Gateau moved to give chase when a massive tendril of darkness slammed down in front of them.

"Ah ah ah..." Kenshin said holding a black charm in his hand. "It wouldn't be very fair if I just let you heavy hitters gang up on my mate like that."

"Hah, so your little scrawny ass is going to take us three on?" Rakan said.

Kenshin called his tendril back and watched the charm burn to nothing. He raised his hand and beckoned him forward. "Come and test me then, Thousand Blades."

"Alright! Let's see it!" Rakan said flashing toward him.

Time seemed to slow down as Gateau watched a smirk crawl up Kenshin's face. "Rakan wait! !"

As Rakan's fist sailed toward Kenshin's head. Kenshin closed his eyes and moved to the left of it, letting it sail over his shoulder. "What the...ugh!" Rakan grunted as Kenshin drove an open palm into Rakan's gut.

"Too easy." Kenshin said repeating his action with his other hand. "And another...and another!" Kenshin said driving two more palms into Rakan's abdomen. "And finally!" Kenshin said gathering youki into his fist, running Slyph and Gnome's power through his right arm sending his fist toward Rakan's face. _"Earth/Wind Combo! Imari Senkoudanken!" _

The impact from the attack was enough to knock Rakan into the sky. Moving quickly Kenshin appeared above him, Kuroi Jigoku brought into an iai position. "Serene Demon Sword!" Kenshin shouts slashing outward.

"_Adeat!" _Rakan called out summoning a sword of his own to block the attack. The two landed on the ground, grinding blade against blade.

"Ho Heros Meta Chilion Prosopon." Kenshin said with another smirk. "The artifact of the Legendary Hellas Gladiator, a sword of one thousand forms, limited by your own imagination." "It's truly an honor to fight a man like you."

"You've really done your homework haven't ya?" Rakan replied with a smirk of his own.

"Only a fool goes into battle unprepared!" Kenshin said placing another charm on Rakan's sword arm and jumping back. _"Raimei Juumon!" Kenshin intoned making the necessary handsigns._

"Gah!" Rakan yelped as the charm literally tasered his arm, leaving it limp. Kenshin flashed toward him, fist cocked back. _"Senkoudanken!" _

"Ugh!" Rakan grunted slashing his sword upward at the last moment before being sent flying off.

"!" Kenshin stopped as Rakan landed in front of Nagi and Gateau.

"Yo, Jack you alright?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah." Rakan said with a smirk, getting back to his feet. "You left yourself open at the last moment."

"What are you...?" Gateau said before getting a good look at Kenshin. "!"

Blood poured down the arm not holding Kuroi Jigoku as Kenshin looked down at it, pulling it out of his jacket. "Damn..." Nagi said seeing the arm hanging limply by a few muscles and nothing more.

"I have to thank you for cutting the bone when you did that." Kenshin said with a smirk of his own. "Makes it easier for me to do this." He said before he ripped his own arm off. He tossed it in the air, applied a charm to it before catching it and throwing it like a bullet at the three.

"What the hell? !" Nagi shouts.

"_Bakahatsu Aikyou! Hikendan!" _Kenshin intoned as the dismembered limb caught flame and slammed into the ground before exploding.

"Heh." Kenshin said grabbing his sword.

"Woo! That was gutsy man! Never seen someone so willing to rip off his own arm." Rakan said walking out of the smoke.

"Man this guy is as hardcore as they come." Nagi said, coughing as he walked out.

"Be ready. That can't be all." Gateau said

"Oh come on he's an arm short in a fist fight." Nagi laughed. "It's not like he...oh my god you can regrow limbs can't you?" He asked with a glower.

"Heheheheh." Kenshin chuckled darkly as he focused youki on his stump until a new arm sprouted out. He shook it around making sure it worked. "The answer is yes."

"Heh...his power barely went down at all." Rakan said, grinning with excitement.

"Like it or not Jack, I'm fighting him too." Nagi said.

"The only way we're taking them down is as a team. Eishun, Zect and Albireo know this as well." Gateau said.

"You're all welcome to come at me at once. I'll take you all on." Kenshin said. "However my intel suggested the existence of two other members of your group. A male and a female. Where are they?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Gateau asked.

"Well if you win, I have to join you. I'm nothing if not a man of my word." Kenshin said.

Gateau nodded. "Well, they're off training. Although the noises from this fight will be sure to attract them."

"Souka, well then. Whenever you're ready boys." Kenshin said readying himself for battle.

At the same time Yukari dodged sword swipes from Eishun while Albireo tried to pinpoint his gravity magic onto her. "It won't work." Zect said as Eishun and Yukari both jumped back in a burst of wind as the ground cratered below them.

"Keh. Over and over again with the gravity magic eh?" Yukari asked.

"Well the best way to trap you is to make sure you can't move." Albireo said with a nonchalant smile.

"Of course, that is like the main definition of the word." Yukari said keeping her swords at the ready. "Funny it seems the only person whose offense is making any difference is the Aoyama's here."

"Tch, Zect-Dono...why is it that you aren't fighting?" Eishun asked.

"Excuse me? I've been ensuring that any attacks aimed at Albireo and you have fallen flat." Zect retorted.

"Ah, my mistake." Eishun said with a nod. "But still, youkai woman. Do you really think you can beat us alone?"

"I have a name." Yukari said with a scowl."And we won't know until we find out!" She exclaimed charging him in a burst of wind.

"Hmph! _Zankusho-San!" _Eishun shouts firing ki blasts at both Kazeken and Ryuuga parrying both attacks with it before he rammed Yuunagi into Yukari's stomach. "Too easy...!" Eishun's eyes widened as Yukari smirked, grabbing his sword and ramming it further inside her before gripping his wrists. "What the? !"

"Easy am I? Well let's see how you like this!" Yukari shouts as her body started to glow brightly before exploding.

"Gaah!" Eishun fell back rolling around in pain. Confusing Albireo and Zect who saw nothing wrong with him.

"! Damn she's an illusionist!" Zect cursed.

A hole tore through the earth and he was uppercutted skyward. Yukari then pointed Ryuuga upward. _"MakaiKa Furasshu!" _

"Kiriste Aegis!" Zect said forming a barrier in front of him to take the attack. ( 1)

Yukari then landed behind Albireo, only to be forced to the ground by an intense burst of gravity. "Gah!"

"Gotcha." Albireo said with one of his usual smiles.

"Do you now?" Yukari said with a pained smirk as her body burst into flames.

"Oh?" Albireo said as Yukari landed in front of him.

"_Serene Demon Sword!" Yukari exclaimed slashing upward cutting Albireo up the middle. _

However, Albireo was unfazed and gripped Yukari by the neck driving her back. "Tch, Split body huh? Well...it's of the illusion class of magic so..."

"!" Albireo lost grip on her as she vanished. _"She knows it too?" He thought. _

"Albireo! Above you!" Zect shouts.

"!" Albireo's head snapped up to see Yukari with a great amount of youki surrounding her.

"_Queen Tiger's Roar!" _Yukari shouts ramming the balls of her hands together all fingers bent as a large head of a tiger composed of youki roared toward him.

"Hah! _Zankusen!" _The attack was destroyed by a violent burst of wind.

Yukari landed on the ground to see Eishun on his feet. Albireo turned to him. "You broke out of the illusion?" He asked.

"No, it went away on it's own." Eishun said. "I'd venture to guess that the more vivid the illusion. The less people she can entrap in it."

"Hm. You got me." Yukari said with a nonchalant shrug.

"..." Zect stared at her. _"I can't tell if she's lying or not." _He took a breath. "In any case be careful you two. She can cast illusions pretty quickly so..."

"Can cast them pretty quickly you say...how do you know I'm not using one right now?" Yukari said walking forward toward Albireo. "How do you even know if what I'm doing right now, is or is not an illusion." She said walking by, placing her hand on Albireo's face. He sent a concentrated burst of gravity onto her only for her to vanish and reappear behind him. She made her way over to Zect, she lifted Ryuuga putting him on edge. "Oh, does this action seem noteworthy to you?"

"Something tells me I shouldn't discount it." Zect said glancing around. _"It's clear they can see her too, so if she does have someone in an illusion it's not me." He thought. _

"Very well then, decide, which of you is locked into my illusion. But know this. The moment you decide to go after that person. I'll charge them." Yukari said.

"..." Eishun, Albireo and Zect remained silent. _"This girl is good..." Zect thought._

Meanwhile Nagi and several clones bum rushed Kenshin, hitting him with a furious, but precise flurry of attacks, knocking Kenshin away in a spin. Kenshin took out several charms and threw them at the group and activated them. The group of clones either exploded, froze in ice, were diced by darkness or wind, or were electrocuted.

Kenshin looked up seeing Rakan diving down with two swords in hand and blocked his attack with only Kuroi Jigoku. "You're pretty strong." Rakan noted.

"I could say the same about you." Kenshin said

Rakan glanced to the left, seeing Gateau flying. He looked back at Kenshin seeing him doing the same. _"Rakan Rasenshou!" He called out dropping one of his blades to slam his palm into Kenshin's chest, sending him into a spin across the ground. _

"Perfect." Gateau said as he jetted by gathering up his kanka as Kenshin got up to his knees. _"Kankahou: Gousatsu Iaiken!"_ He shouts as he fired several blasts of kanka at Kenshin's back.

(boom!)

"Good job you two I think we've got him." Gateau said.

"Don't be so sure." Rakan said.

"What?" Gateau said as the smoke cleared.

"Dude..." Nagi said with a smirk. "This guy just has an answer for everything doesn't he?"

Kenshin was standing tall after the attack. _"Katentou Kekkai." _Kenshin said as the knives of heavenly flame collapsed around them. _"The spirits power just ran out except for Gnome, who is shielding my heart." He thought. "I'll have to count on my own skill for now." _

"_Well you could also use Ryuujin's Avarice, see if that get's Shin-Baka's attention so he can come find you." Salamander said. _

"_Against these three. I probably won't have much of a choice." Kenshin thought. _

"Over here!" Nagi shouts to Kenshin's left before firing a barrage of Lucis Class Sagita Magica at Kenshin.

"_Sagita Magica! Series Ignis!" _Kenshin intoned meeting Nagi's barrage of thousands of light arrows with thousands of fire arrows.

As he was blocking this barrage he noticed Gateau moving behind him. "Great." He muttered stabbing Kuroi Jigoku into the ground and extending his free hand outward as Gateau fired a single Iaiken blast toward him. _"Akuma Hirameki!" _

"Grh!" Gateau struggled against the blast of youki. "Damn! Even without his spirit power he's still so powerful!"

"Don't worry you two, just keep it up! I got him!"

"!" Kenshin looked up as Rakan was sailing in, riding a massive blade.

"_Surfing Rakan! ZanKanKen!" _Rakan shouts kicking off his blade as it sailed toward Kenshin.

"Oh shit...!" Kenshin said mentally commanding his Katentou to move in front of him to block the attack. _"Come on...grind that giant blade to dust!" He thought. _

Rakan landed on the top of his blade and pushed down on it. "Come on you two! Keep the pressure up! He's definitely cornered now! !"

"Right!" Nagi and Gateau shout.

"Grh!" Kenshin growled under his breath. "Dammit...I knew this was going to be a tough battle, but I didn't think I'd be driven to use this so soon after the spirits ran out." Black scales stretched across his skin as he cut his attacks off. _"Ryuujin's Avarice: Partial Transformation!" _

"Did we get him?" Nagi asked.

"He let our attacks connect at the end. It would be foolhardy to assume that did him in." Gateau said.

"Really?" Rakan said. "I was sure that was going to work."

"You're wrong." The dust settled and Kenshin was standing up, panting softly as his skin had been dyed black in scales. "It's gonna take more than that to do me in."

"..." Gateau narrowed his eyes.

"Oi, isn't that the same technique that kid we picked up last year uses?" Rakan asked.

"I think it is." Nagi said. "Which means this just got a whole lot more interesting."

"Indeed it did." Rakan smirked.

"Bring it on." Kenshin said holding both swords at the ready.

(break)

_Not far from the battleground._

"!" A young boy wearing a black trenchcoat, white shirt and black jeans doing exercise slashes with a pair of weighted bokken stopped suddenly and looked up. "...sounds like a battle's going on..."

A girl around the same age with long red hair, stretching to her waist, wearing an all green outfit holding a weighted quarterstaff looked over at him. "You...don't think they're having problems taking down two people do you Ryuu-kun?"

"I don't know Hikari. Maybe we should go check." Ryuushin said slipping his arms back through his trenchcoat. "They could use our help."

"But Eishun-San said..." Hikari said.

"I don't really give a damn about what Eishun said right now." Ryuushin said. "It's weird...but I can kinda feel that power I used over there."

"...Now I feel mine." Hikari said with narrowed eyes. "Let's go then, this is strange."

"Right." Ryuushin said uncasing his wings. "Climb on, you haven't fully mastered levitation magic yet."

"Right." Hikari said getting on his back as he took off.

"Where are you going? !" A young man wearing dress clothes asked after them.

"We're going to check the situation out Takamichi! If you want, come with!" Hikari called out.

(break)

_Meanwhile._

Eishun, Albireo and Zect all stood on a kneel as Yukari hunched over panting. "Not bad." Yukari said taking a deep breath and standing up right. "But you still have not figured out which of you, if any of you are under my illusion magic."

"Tch." Eishun said. _"Zanganken!" _

Yukari sidestepped the attack and backhanded Eishun into the ground. Zect charged forward burying his palm into her stomach. She was unfazed and thrust her sword at Zect's head. _"Thunder Thrust!" _

Albireo extended his hand toward Zect and muttered something under his breath. Zect became weightless and evaded Yukari's attack.

Eishun meanwhile sprung back up and charged Yukari, his blade coated in lightning. _"Raimeiken!" _

"Hmph! _Shippuzan!" _Yukari said slashing Kazeken at him, blocking the lightning attack and drove both of their blades to the ground. Yukari meanwhile pointed Ryuuga at his face. _"MakaiKa Furasshu!" _

Eishun held up several charms to counter the attack. "Albireo, now!" He said as he jumped back.

Albireo appeared behind Yukari who turned her head to him. Placing his hand on her shoulder he said. _"Small Heavy Black Hole." _

"Gaaaahhh! !" Yukari yelled out in pain as the black hole ripped her arm off forcing her to retreat.

"..." Zect watched as she jumped back and regrew the limb. "She's not even fazed by it. She's even laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Nice try!" Yukari said calling her sword back to her.

"What the hell..." Eishun said hunched over, panting. "We've thrown everything we can at her, and nothing."

"_Eishun, Albireo." Zect thought. "I've got the answer." _

"_What is it?" Albireo thought back to him. _

"_It's not one of us in an illusion. It's all three of us. We might have been attacking nothing this whole time." Zect thought. _

"_What? ! All three at once? ! How? !" Eishun thought. _

"_It's as I feared. She's not only an illusionist, but a Master of the art." Zect thought. "Illusionists are often times great at bluffing so we fell for it." "With her casting the illusions and this Kenshin fellow to absorb the damage. They're nearly invincible against a group like us who often times can overpower our enemies. This is new to us. Not even Ryuushin and Hikari, relatively untrained though they were, gave us this much trouble." _

"_But they split up." Albireo thought. "We saw it clear as day." _

"_They aren't under any illusion. Kenshin is just tough." Zect thought. "Each blow Nagi, Gateau and Rakan are dealing and being dealt back in return is real." _

"_So what do we do?" Eishun thought. _

"_Albireo, try and sense out the real Yukari. She can't be far. Eishun, you and I are going to distract her." Zect thought. "When you find her, tell one of us through this connection, got that Albireo?" _

"_Got it." Albireo thought. "I'll act as though I'm casting more gravity magic to keep her off the trail." _

"_Good idea. Alright...ready, GO!" Zect thought. _

Yukari watched as Eishun and Zect charged after him while Albireo welled up his magic. _"More distractions to cast gravity magic huh?" She thought. "Useless." _

Zect knocked Yukari's imari into the air as Eishun flashed forward. _"Zanganken!" Eishun said slicing her down the middle. _

Zect sprung himself off of Eishun's back and dropped his heel onto her head.

"Tch!" Yukari backpedaled as she was forced to either dodge or absorb the attacks. _"Did they finally figure it out?" _

"Zankusho!" Eishun shouts firing a blast of ki into her face as Zect rushed forward again, bringing both his fists across her face.

"_Death Sword Chaos Star!" Yukari said slashing her blade multiple times at Zect_

"_It's not real, it doesn't hurt." Zect thought as he pressed on._

"_I have to stop Albireo! He's looking for me!" Yukari thought making a beeline for the gravity mage. _

"I don't think so!" Zect shouts driving his foot into her shoulder knocking her into the ground.

"_Eishun! She's dead ahead to your left!" Albireo thought. _

"_Right!" _Eishun thought back as he went directly left.

"_Tch! Alright this illusion is starting to get taxing anyway." Yukari thought as she broke the illusion, just as Eishun got to her, activating the Shinigami abilities. _

"!" Eishun's eyes widened as Yukari caught his sword and stood up. "What?"

"The Shinmeiryuu doesn't work well against this ability." Yukari said with a smirk. "Ni no Tachi, no matter what it is won't work against the abilities of the Shinigami."

"!" Zect's eyes went wide slightly as Eishun was sent rolling painfully across the ground, followed by Albireo then himself. "Kaahh..." He said holding his stomach. "No way...the sheer velocity alone was enough to floor all of us." "She even managed to exploit a weak point in my barrier."

"Damn...she disrupted my magic with that one...I can't heal this right away." Albireo said.

"Keh...so I just have to abandon Ni no Tachi techniques? Easy enough." Eishun said getting to his feet.

"WAIT!"

(break)

_Meanwhile_

Kenshin jumped out of the way of a pillar of light fired from Nagi's fist while Rakan appeared in front of him, wearing what looked to be a battering ram on his right arm. _"Imperial Type 97 Battering Ram Form Magical Armor." _

"Hm?" Kenshin said as Rakan pressed the fist against his stomach and the hammer in the back fell, firing an intense burst of magic into him. "Guh!" Kenshin grunted, but smirked and swung Shiroi Tengoku into the arm, slicing it in half.

Nagi charged in after Rakan retreated stabbing his transformed staff into Kenshin's stomach only to have it scrape off harmlessly. "What the hell?" Nagi said before Kenshin put his hand on Nagi's staff.

"Need more power than that to break these scales I'm afraid." Kenshin said slugging Nagi to the ground.

"Grh!" Nagi stabilized himself and held his halberd at the ready. _"Alright...you want more power. I got your ass." He welled up his magic. "Man Man Terro Terro: __Hekatontakis Kai Khiliakis Astrapsatô! !" _He lined the spell he was about to fire into his halberd. _"Kilipl Astrape!" _

"Hm? !" Kenshin barely dodged to the left avoiding the attack entirely. _"That was the Thousand Thunderbolts. Even as I am now. If something like that hits me, I'm screwed."_

"Shit..." Nagi said falling to a knee, panting heavily. "He dodged so that has to mean it was enough power, but it takes so much out of me to do that."

Gateau and Rakan glanced at him. Nagi glanced back and nodded calling his halberd back. Nagi began preparing the spell again. "That's not going to work." Kenshin called out.

"You're forgetting about us!" Rakan said appearing behind him. _"Rakan Bakuretsuken!" _

"Che!" Kenshin crossed his arms enduring a barrage of fists numbering in the thousands.

"_Iaiken!" Gateau shouts firing a blast into Kenshin's back. _

"Aagh!" Kenshin grunted in pain. He looked around as the barrage stopped, taking out a charm. Before he could use it however, Rakan appeared behind him and locked Kenshin into a full nelson hold.

"Fraid not." Rakan said with a smirk.

"..." Kenshin sighed before smiling. "Looks like I've lost here, but I'm not finished yet."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rakan said with a glare.

"You'll see." Kenshin said flicking his wrist, throwing the charm out, before making a single handsign with one hand. _"Eimei Issen!" _

A bright flash blinded Rakan as Kenshin's left eye glew. _"Taimu Agata." He muttered as he phased out of Rakan's grip, unseen from Nagi and Gateau. _

"_Kilipl Astrape!" _Nagi said lobbing his spear before falling to his knees in exhaustion.

Kenshin burst out of the light at that exact moment startling Gateau and Nagi. "How did he escape? !" Nagi shouts.

Kenshin appeared in front of Gateau and punched him square in the nose with an imari fueled fist, knocking him unconscious. He gripped his arm and lowered him gently to the ground before turning to Nagi as Rakan crashed to the ground, unmoving, but alive.

"Holy crap..." Nagi said with a wide eyed stare.

"My partner and I have an advantage over you. We've been given ample time to prepare for this fight." Kenshin said. "Now then, time to go to sleep."

"HOLD IT! !"

"?" Kenshin looked up. "..."

Nagi looked up as well. "Ryuu? ! What are you doin' here? ! This guy is dangerous!"

"Like I give a shit." Ryuushin said landing on the ground before Hikari appeared next to him. Yukari appeared next to Kenshin at the same time.

"That's quite the mouth you have on you boya." Kenshin said crossing his arms, canceling Ryuujin's Avarice.

"Shut up." Ryuushin said. "Who the hell are you and why the hell can you use my ability?" He demanded with a scowl.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"...It's them...I guess...it is around that time..." He thought. _

"Well, are you going to answer me or just stand there staring at us like some lost puppy?" Ryuushin said.

"...I don't owe you any answers, boy." Kenshin said with an impassive tone. "Someone should teach you to respect your elders."

Ryuushin bristled at this. "Bastard..."

"However, if you must know anything." Yukari said. "Before they fell the Kingdom of Vespertatia experimented on us using the DNA of Kuroshi and Tsuki clansmen." "So much so that your clans patron gods recognized us as official members." She lied.

"..." Hikari stared at the two. "Is that right?" She asked.

"It is." Kenshin said, going along with Yukari's lie.

"I don't believe you." Ryuushin said with a scowl. "Speak the truth or else."

"If you don't wish to believe us boya, it's your hangup." Yukari said with a shrug.

"Now, take the snarl out of your voice and stop glaring at me like a pissed off child who didn't get his way." Kenshin said turning and walking away.

Ryuushin took out his Ryuuga and fired a Hi Juudan into the back of Kenshin's head. "Don't you walk away from us until you tell us what we want to know! !"

"..." Kenshin turned around and stared at Ryuushin with an impassive glare. _"Is everything going the way it did as we know it...dammit..." He thought. _

"Ryuu-kun calm down, what if these two are telling the truth? !" Hikari asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Tell me." Ryuushin said. "Did you two know our parents?"

"..." Yukari said nothing.

"..." Kenshin went silent for a moment before steeling his gaze. "We did. They took us in when we had nowhere to go, after we escaped the mad king of Vespertatia."

"Then where the hell have you been? !" Ryuushin yelled. "Our families were destroyed twelve years ago! And we were left to suffer in our grandfather's care, because he could do nothing to stop it! !"

"_So it did..." Kenshin thought. "Goddammit." _

"That is unfortunate, but we had no idea you were even around." Yukari lied again. "Besides, we're war criminals, how exactly were we able to watch over you while being on the run?"

"..." Hikari bowed her head.

"Tch..." Ryuushin snarled.

"Tell you what." Kenshin said. "Boya, if your strongest attack can knock me down. Yukari and I will attempt to make up for the time we've lost, where we probably should have been. We'll even mentor you."

"!" Hikari looked up at him wide eyed.

"..." Ryuushin narrowed his eyes in thought. "Just one more thing."

"Hm?" Kenshin asked.

"Our parents...did...did they even want us?" Ryuushin asked in a shaking tone.

"..." Yukari closed her eyes saying nothing.

"...Of course they did." Kenshin said with a toneless voice, hiding the conflict in his voice, knowing what he and Yukari had done. "In the short time they had with you two...they loved you with all their hearts."

"..." Ryuushin said nothing.

"Now, what will it be?" Kenshin asked. "You may not like hearing this, but if you two tried to fight us right now...we'd destroy you."

"We know..." Ryuushin said. "Hikari and I can both sense it. You two are insanely strong. I'll take your proposal."

Yukari turned around. "Are you sure about this?" She whispered.

"Don't you see? We are them." Kenshin whispered back.

Yukari nodded and stepped out of the way as the other Ala Rubra members got back up and walked over to them.

Ryuushin took out his Kazeken and held it at the ready. "Stand back Hikari-Chan."

"R-Right." Hikari said.

Flames spiraled around Kazeken as Ryuushin brought his blade overhead. _"Katensho!" _

Everyone watched as the attack screamed toward Kenshin. Time seemed to slow down at the last moment as Kenshin smiled and leaned back, taking the attack in full.

"_He...let Ryuushin knock him over." Zect thought. _

"_Was this his plan the entire time?" Albireo wondered. "Draw Ryuushin-kun and Hikari-Chan out to meet them face to face?" "There's obviously more here than what's been said." _

When the smoke cleared. Kenshin was laying on his back. Ryuushin and Hikari walked toward him.

"Hahahaha, so...looks like you win boya." Kenshin said.

"...You let me win." Ryuushin said staring down at him.

"Ah, you caught did ya?" Kenshin said.

"Why?" Ryuushin asked.

"Well, Yukari and I ain't getting any younger." Kenshin said. "It's about time we passed off what we know to those who need it." He said sitting up. "We'll start the day after tomorrow."

"Why then?" Hikari asked.

Kenshin's back hit the ground again. "Because those three fucking exhausted me." He said with a laugh. "If it hadn't been for my left eye I'd be toast."

"I noticed that." Gateau said. "Your eye was still glowing when you got to me. What the hell was that?"

"Secret technique, It's really broken so I hate using it against people who can't counter it." Kenshin said.

"Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose?" Eishun asked.

"Just because you can counter it, doesn't mean countering it will work." Kenshin retorted.

"Touche." Eishun said.

Kenshin nodded...then nodded off. "Zzzzz..."

"He's fine." Yukari said. "He may not look it, but he took some big shots in that fight. He probably does need the rest."

"I see, so you're going to join us then?" Nagi asked.

"Yes, but understand. We are only joining because we wish to mentor these two. We're the only two people left who can teach these two to control their power." Yukari said. "Leaving their powers unchecked is..."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah." Nagi said waving his hand. "I heard the same rap from Master. That's kinda why we've been looking for you."

"Nagi, you idiot you were surprised to see this Kenshin guy using those moves." Rakan pointed out.

"The pictures we got of these two were dated! I thought they'd still look like they did!" Nagi shouts.

(smack)

Yukari slammed her fist across Nagi's head making a welt appear and Rakan laugh raucously. "Don't you have any tact? Women hate being reminded of how old they look." She huffed.

"S-Sorry." Nagi said with a sheepish grin. "Anyway, welcome to the group!"

"Yes, we could always use another helping hand in this ending the war effort of ours." Eishun said crossing his arms with a smile of his own.

"Wahahahaha, welcome to the Ala Rubra!" Rakan said smacking Yukari on the back.

"Ow!" Yukari yelped.

"Hahaha, s-sorry." Rakan said waving his hand.

"Just...be careful..." Yukari said twitching in pain.

"Two more like us huh?" Ryuushin muttered. _"I don't feel so alone now...and I'm sure Hikari-Chan feels the same." _

"Haah...finally I'm not the only girl here anymore." Hikari said with a relieved sigh.

"Hmhmhm." Zect chuckled to himself hearing what the girl had said.

"I'll get to work healing everyone. Then we can move." Albireo said.

"Something still bothers me." Gateau said.

"What is it?" Yukari asked.

"You said all those things, and implied there was corruption in the Confederacy." Gateau said.

"Let me stop you right there." Yukari cut in. "We know there is corruption on the other side as well, it's not like Hellas' hands are clean in this, but do you see an official from there around? No, but you are. So we decided to try to get in your head."

Gateau nodded and took out a cigarette. "I see, it's a good experience for me then. I'll need to learn to better control myself for next time."

"That you should." Yukari said before turning to Ryuushin and Hikari. "Tomorrow at six A.M. I will be testing you to see where your problem areas are. Also, you." She said pointing at Ryuushin. "Your sword training will mainly be with me as we have the same blades."

"I noticed that." Ryuushin said. "Why?"

"I practiced with RyuuTaisho-Dono's blades, so I became comfortable enough with them to have a second pair made." Yukari said.

"RyuuTaisho...that's...my father's name isn't it?" Ryuushin asked.

"It is." Yukari said with a nod.

"What about me?" Hikari asked.

"Hm...well you've recently been able to start training yes?" Yukari asked.

"Uhm...we-well...yes." Hikari said with an embarrassed blush.

"Then you will be mainly training with Kenshin on youki molding, offensive spells and attacks...as well as endurance." Yukari said. _"How weird does it sound that a guy with a heart condition is going to be an endurance coach?" She thought_

Ryuushin lifted his hand only for Yukari to cut in. "Don't worry we'll be doing most of the training together, unless you want to be separate. I'll need Kenshin's help from time to time and he'll need mine. Besides, I'm sure you'll want to learn some things from him that I can't teach and Hikari will want to learn things from me that Kenshin cannot teach. Case in point. Kenshin sucks at illusions, I'm a master. He's great at eastern magic...I am horrid at it."

"..." Ryuushin and Hikari stared for a few moments before they both broke out into a laugh. Yukari noticed tears coming out of their eyes.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"Huh?" Ryuushin said before wiping his eyes. "Aah dammit!"

"Bahahahaha, the little runt is crying!" Rakan said.

(thud!)

Rakan hit the ground holding his groin. "You...little bastard..." He said with a glare.

"Fuck you, ya perverted ape." Ryuushin said with a smirk.

(smack!)

"Owww..." Ryuushin said rubbing his head as Hikari retracted her hand.

"Don't be rude Ryuu-kun." Hikari said with a stern glare.

"Aw come on! He started it!" Ryuushin shouts.

"Don't care, I'm finishing it." Hikari said.

Yukari watched this exchange with a smile. _"I see the whole dynamic between them started early." She thought. _

"So...um...Yukari-San." Hikari said.

"Hm?" Yukari said.

"You're a demon right?" Hikari asked.

"Yes." Yukari said with a nod.

"Then why do you look so old?" Hikari asked with a curious smile.

"..." Yukari slumped with a gloomy expression.

Hikari began to sweat. "U-Um...I-I'm sorry!"

"No no, it's OK." Yukari said shaking her head. "It's just...well the years haven't been kind."

"Yeah no kidding." Rakan said.

(thud!)

Rakan hit the ground again, holding his groin. Nagi snorted. "Jeez Jack, you keep that up, it'll be a miracle if you have children."

"Shut...the fuck...up..." Rakan said in a ridiculously high tone.

Albireo sweatdropped. "Could you please stop kicking Rakan-kun in the crotch?" "I can only heal so much."

"Ah let's get a move on." Nagi said. "We gotta get back soon."

"Alright." Everyone said. Jack, after his pain had healed lofted Kenshin up on his back and carried him.

"Alright! Two new members to help bring peace to the world! Let's go!" Nagi shouts.

"Hah...is this gonna be a thing every time we recruit someone?" Yukari asked.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Hah...hah...hah...it's a miracle I even got this done with that libido freak hot on my ass.

Alma: OH Draconis~!

Draconis: Oh god! (sees Kenshin) Hey!

Kenshin: ? ?

Draconis: (pulls him in close) Listen. Negi's in that room over there, wearing a skimpy red two piece, she has a a bottle of massage oil, and she's just beggin' for you to come in there and give her one of your rubdowns.

Kenshin: S-Seriously? !

Draconis: (grins) No foolin' man, get in there! (shoves him in)

Kenshin: Alright Negi I'm...A-Alma?

Alma: Oh? Kenshin-Chan's here now? (grins) Come here kitty boy!

Kenshin: Oh god! Let me outta here!

Draconis: (grins hearing the thuds on the door)

Taimu: You know he's going to get you for that right?

Draconis: Ah, that's in future. Come on, let's go get a bite to eat. My treat.

Taimu: Well, OK

Footnote

( 1) If I got the spelling on this wrong, let me know.

Twelve difficult years, each one ravaging the two siblings had come and gone since that night. They had met Iris Rose, whom was a Captain back in the era of the Schismatic War. They found that she had an amazing ability to bathe an area in light, healing people with her youki. When asked about training the ability, she declined, saying that she didn't want to refine the source of her ability, her youki, until she made amends to someone.

A week later Kenshin and Yukari encountered the Ala Rubra, and after an intense battle. They met with the two children they had left in Shinken Areshi's care. Ryuushin and Hikari, both dealing with their own pain. Kenshin and Yukari agreed to mentor the two, and joined the Ala Rubra for that reason.

Little did they know, fate had a grand design in store for the two siblings from the future, what that design was, remains to be seen.

Until next time

Draconis: I'm outta here!


	73. The Children of Murdered Clans

Draconis: Blah.

Kenshin: What?

Draconis: Dunno, just kind of in one of those moods. You know I'm kinda surprised you and Yukari aren't trying to kill me after I had you massacre your family.

Kenshin: Oh I'm not Kenshin. I'm Kenshin's stunt double.

Draconis: ….What? Just...what?

Kenshin: You didn't know he had a stunt double?

Draconis: (stares) Get the hell out of here, I control the personnel here I never contracted any stunt doubles.

Kenshin?: Alright fine, whatever, don't come crying to me when your main character can't go because his heart almost exploded on the set.

Draconis: ...Shut up and get the hell out of here you loon.

Yukari: (walks in) Who was that?

Draconis: Someone posing as Kenshin's stunt double. Anyway let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 73

The Two Children of Murdered Clans

Draconis: Begin!

(Chapter Start)

It had been a week since Kenshin and Yukari had joined the Ala Rubra as the mentors of their parents. Ryuushin and Hikari approached Yukari during one of the Ala Rubra's campouts. "Excuse me, Yukari-Shishou." Ryuushin said.

"Hm?" Yukari said. "What is it?"

"Well, we were wondering where Kenshin-Shishou might be." Hikari said. "Isn't time for us to work with him?"

"Did you train with your illusions?" Yukari asked.

"I suck at them so I gave up." Ryuushin said with a sweatdrop.

"_Well...like father like son." Yukari thought. _She turned to Hikari. "You?"

"I'm...having some success with them...at least according to Ryuu-kun." Hikari said with a smile.

"Alright. Ryuushin you keep working on them. I don't necessarily want you to be on Hikari's level, but I want you to be able to at least realize when you're in one and be able to get out of it." Yukari said. "Hikari, keep up the good work. As for where Kenshin is...He's off to the east of here." She looked up. "Hey Eishun, about what time will the food be ready?"

"It'll be ready when it's ready, don't rush me!" Eishun snapped.

"..." Yukari furrowed her brow. "I just wanted a time table for when these two should be back, you don't have to be such a jackass about it." "You know what? Screw it when it's ready I'll come find you."

"Alright." Hikari and Ryuushin said.

The two walked toward the east. "It's strange." Ryuushin said.

"What is?" Hikari asked.

"They've only been with us for a week, but I can already feel myself getting stronger." Ryuushin said. "Way more so than when we were training with Eishun."

"Right, it's like...we were meant to train under Kenshin-Shishou and Yukari-Shishou." Hikari said.

"I won't argue there, it certainly feels that way." Ryuushin said.

The two came up to a small waterfall. Kenshin was sitting at the bottom of it, in a meditative pose with no shirt on. "..."

"...He's meditating?" Ryuushin asked.

"Wow..." Hikari said. "He doesn't even flinch with all that water hitting him."

Ryuushin glanced at Hikari. He saw a faint blush on her face. He decided to tease her about it. "See something you like over there?"

"E-Eh? ! N-No..I-I'm not..."

"Hahaha." Ryuushin laughed. "Relax Hikari, I'm just messing with you."

"Jerk!" Hikari said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Aahah!" Ryuushin gasped in pain.

Suddenly an upward burst of wind began forcing the waterfall to sprinkle around the lake the waterfall poured into. "Whoa!" Ryuushin said. "What the? !"

"Is that wind magic?" Hikari wondered aloud. "Come to think of it, Kenshin-Shishou and Yukari-Shishou have both displayed near masterful control over the elements of Fire, Earth, Wind and Water." "I wonder what it is?"

Meanwhile, Kenshin was having a conversation, although one sided, in his head. _"I must say Kenshin, you've gotten really good at controlling our power." Undine said. _

"_Yeah, if it wasn't for the fact that you haven't come to Makai to be tested you'd be close to Shin Tatsu's level." Salamander said. _

"_..." Kenshin didn't reply. _

"_Kenshin?" Sylph said. _

"_..." Kenshin remained silent. _

"_Kenshin-San! What are you doing? ! Stop!" _

"_Why is it you are the one who is killing all of us? !" _

"_Kenshin! Kenshin-niisan! Kenshin-San!" _

"_..." _Kenshin's brow scrunched up, his teeth gritting. _"What could possibly go wrong?" He recalled himself saying. _

"_Everything...everything went wrong! !" Kenshin thought. _

His eyes snapped open as the waterfall came crashing down on him, driving him into the lake. "..." He stared to the bottom of the lake bed. _"How fitting...for twelve years I've been wallowing...almost drowning in my misery...both Yukari and I have...now we have to hide it for their sakes." He thought, referring to Ryuushin and Hikari. _He felt himself being pulled from the water.

"...?" He looked up in confusion as Ryuushin set him down on the ground.

"Shishou are you alright? Are you hurt? !" Hikari asked in worry.

"..." Kenshin lifted himself up. "I'm fine. Just a little surprised when my wind magic cut off."

"..." Ryuushin stared at him. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"You looked like you were about to cry before it happened." Ryuushin said.

"Eh? He was?" Hikari asked curiously.

"Of course you missed it, you were too busy checking him out." Ryuushin said with an eye roll.

"Mmrrn!" Hikari glowered and kicked Ryuushin in the ass. "I was not!"

"You can say that, but you can't hide the blush...or the gaze..." Ryuushin said blocking her staff with his hand. "So, what was it about."

Kenshin sighed and crossed his arms. "Just because I'm your master, doesn't mean I have to tell you everything." "Just the same, if there are things you want to keep private, then that's fine." "Now, what is it?"

"Oh...well it's time for our training." Hikari said with a small smile.

"Say, because I'm plenty good in conditioning already can I learn something from you?" Ryuushin asked.

"Like what?" Kenshin asked.

"Like that neat segmented flame attack." Ryuushin said.

"The Katentou? No, that's an original technique of mine and it will remain as such." Kenshin said. "In short...it's a trick I'd like to keep in my bag."

"Aw..." Ryuushin said. "Fine..." "Then...teach me how to use the elemental magic you use all the time." He asked.

"...?" Kenshin arched his brow curiously. _"...is it around that time?" He wondered. _

"_Actually I believe it is." Undine said. _

"_He does end up learning how to use our power from you." Salamander said. _

"_I know that, it's just I thought I had a little more time." Kenshin thought. _

"_Well, let's go then!" Sylph said. _

"_Do you all mind meeting him together then? Make this quicker?" Kenshin thought. _

"_That's fine." Salamander said. _

_"It's OK." Undine said. _

"_Sure!" Sylph said. _

_He received a mental nod from Gnome and stared back at Ryuushin. _

"Well?" Ryuushin asked.

"Alright, I'll teach you that." Kenshin said. "But first." He turned to Hikari and handed her a pair of wristbands, ankle weights and a weighted vest. "Put these on and do fifty laps around this clearing. It's not that big."

"Haaaaiiii." Hikari said with a whine.

Kenshin shook his head in amusement at her. _"She'll get used to it, it's only been a week and it's not like we have access to the resort." He thought. _

"Alright Ryuushin sit down." Kenshin said doing just that.

"Alright." Ryuushin said, slightly confused.

"Now, the elemental magic Yukari and I make use of isn't of this world." Kenshin said. "Do you understand?"

"It's not?" Ryuushin asked tilting his head. "Where's it from?"

"It's demon magic originating from our native home, Makai." Kenshin answered.

"!" Ryuushin stared at Kenshin, look akin to surprise. "M...Makai? Demon Magic?"

"Yes." Kenshin said. "It's a poor excuse to not learn it if it's because of that."

"No no no, it's not that." Ryuushin said waving his hands. "It's just...this is the first I've heard of any skills meant for demons...or of our native home."

"?" Kenshin arched his brow. "Is it?"

"Yeah, until you got here, Eishun was trying to teach me his sword skills...but they hurt like a bitch when I used them." A rock hit the back of Ryuushin's head. "Ah!" The two male youkai looked over to see Hikari glaring at Ryuushin.

"Hahaha, she sure is a stickler for politeness." Kenshin laughed. "It's OK Hikari, he can curse like a sailor with me, I'm just as bad!"

"Fine!" Hikari called out. "Save me the trouble of disciplining him for it." She muttered.

"Whew." Ryuushin said.

"So Eishun actually tried to teach you Shinmeiryuu?" Kenshin asked. Ryuushin nodded. "That dumbass." Kenshin said putting a joint in his mouth and lighting it.

"Dumbass?" Ryuushin asked.

"Why would a demon be able to learn Demon Slaying Arts?" Kenshin asked exhaling some smoke.

"...When you put it like that...it makes sense." Ryuushin said.

"I learned one technique just for the purpose of showing other demons what it does to you. Here I'll show you." Kenshin said getting up and taking out Kuroi Jigoku. He slashed his sword downward. _"Shinmeiryuu Ougi! Raimeiken!" _

A small burst of lightning erupted from his sword and went out for a few feet before dissipating. Kenshin sheathed his blade and looked at his hand. "Look." He said extending his hand toward Ryuushin.

"W-Whoa...your hand looks pretty burnt." Ryuushin said.

"Yeah, Holy magic is deadly to we demons." Kenshin said. "The only reason we can use the god abilities we use is that our bodies have gotten used to them over the years. Could we get used to using the Shinmeiryuu too? Yeah maybe, but it takes too long for us to master so there's no point."

"So...we're composed of the opposing magic, Dark Magic?" Ryuushin asked.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Now back to what we were talking about." Kenshin said. "The elemental magic I use is from Makai, governed by the Yonseirei, who are said to control the four elements of not only Makai, but of the entire universe as well."

"Wow." Ryuushin said, amazement in his voice. "And you command their power?"

"Well, not so much command as I ask for it." Kenshin said. "Using their power is like using Ryuujin's Avarice or the Shinigami abilities. Except there's fewer drawbacks, and they run out quicker."

"I see." Ryuushin said.

"Yes, unless you don't have contracts with them, they won't harm you when you use them, but if you were to use their power without permission...the power you use would kill you." Kenshin said.

(gulp)

Ryuushin gulped while grabbing at his neck. Kenshin snickered. "Don't worry kid, we're going to take care of that right now."

"We're going to Makai?" Ryuushin asked.

"No, I've never been." Kenshin said.

"What? But then...how?" Ryuushin asked.

"My master found a way to send my consciousness to meet the Yonseirei, from there they embedded their consciousness into mine and we were connected. However to attain mastery. You must go and meet them yourself in Makai. I have not."

"So you haven't even mastered them, and you're already this strong?" Ryuushin asked.

"Well I do also use Ryuujin's Avarice, and these." Kenshin said taking out a stack of charms. "Plus there are sword techniques Yukari and I will be teaching you while you're learning the elements."

"Neat." Ryuushin said. "So...how do we do this?"

"Well my master had a dickish habit of knocking me out." Kenshin said.

"S-Say wha?" Ryuushin said, nervousness in his voice.

"Relax, I can do it painlessly." Kenshin said chopping him in the back of the neck and setting him down.

"Why did you do that?" Hikari asked walking toward him.

"I can't cast a sleeping illusion like Yukari...you're done?" Kenshin asked.

"Hai." Hikari said with a smile. "I may not look like it, but I'm actually really fast."

"Hm...I see, I'll have to up your weight, or the number of laps." Kenshin said to himself. "Anyway, take out your quarterstaff and run through the kata you've been practicing, then we'll do some light sparring." Kenshin said.

"Yes Shishou." Hikari said, going off to do her workouts.

Kenshin smiled at her as she did, but then a thought occurred to him that made his face fall in exasperation. _"...I'm her master...which means...oh my god my own mother falls in love with me!" _

"_And you can't really do anything about it either, the seeds have already been sown." An unfamiliar voice said. _

"_Huh? Whose there?" Kenshin thought. "Great...I'm going mad without Shin and Ryuujin here to piss me off." _

"_No, you're not going mad. It's me Taimu." The voice said. _

_"..." Kenshin didn't respond. _

_"We met, seventeen years ago." Taimu supplied. _

"_I know who you are, why are you here?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Well, I've been asked to watch over you by Ilias." Taimu said. _

"_Why the hell is this Ilias woman so fixated on me?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Not even I know for certain." Taimu said. "Also, the sudden disappearance of Ryuujin twelve years ago sent discord throughout the Divine Realms." "I'm also here to search for him." _

"_Doesn't he still exist in this timeline anyway?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Yes, but it would be bad if the one from the past and the one from the future were to meet." Taimu said "So until the time the one you brought is found, the one that already exists has been put into stasis, the only way he can communicate with anyone is through the shards embedded inside you, Yukari-San, and Ryuushin-San." _

"_I see." Kenshin thought. "So...you're just here to warden me and look for Shin then? Nothing else?" _

"_Yes." Taimu said. _

"_What about the River of Time?" Kenshin asked. _

"_I can easily observe it from here." Taimu said. _

"_Ok." Kenshin said. _

"_Now, if you don't need to ask me anything I'll..." Taimu said. _

"_Wait..." Kenshin said as he got up and walked over to the edge of the lake. "The damage is already done...so I want you to be straight with me...was...was there ever any outcome that would have saved them?" _

"_..." Taimu went silent. "...What I am going to say...won't be easy to hear, are you sure you still want to hear it?" _

"_Just say it!" Kenshin thought. _

"_Very well...There was one outcome, only one...but it would have only extended their lives by a few paltry years...and it would have involved your death. Where there is death...there will always be death." Taimu said. "You would have died for literally no reason." _

"_Only a few years huh?" Kenshin said. "I see...so it is the same as there being no outcome then..." He bowed his head covering his face with his hand. "Dammit..." _

"_I'm sorry Kenshin, but...that's just how it is sometimes, not even I can change what's predetermined." Taimu said. "If I could...then maybe we'd both be happy." _

"_Ah, that's right, you had a lover in the past didn't you?" Kenshin said. _

"_Yes, I saw what was going to happen and I didn't want to believe it...I tried with all my might to defy that fate...yet it still happened." Taimu said with a sigh. "Just as you failed to defy yours." _

"_..." Kenshin went silent. _

"_But even so Kenshin, never give in to it." Taimu said. "I'm all alone, but you...if you give in a lot of people would be affected." "It takes great willpower to defy fate...sometimes...one person doesn't cut it." _

"_I know that...and I don't plan to, but still it's tough to come to grips with the fact that no matter what I did, they were doomed right from the start." Kenshin thought as tears burned in his eyes. _

"_...Just like me..." Taimu thought. "I stood at this same crossroads, in my own misery." "I thought I was a fool to even try...maybe I'm not the best person to talk someone out of their own misery." _

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened as he felt his wrist being grabbed. He looked over, then down, seeing Hikari looking up at him in worry.

"Shishou...are you OK?" Hikari asked.

"..." Kenshin wiped his eyes and petted her head smiling. "Yeah, sorry about that Hikari...I'm fine, I was just recalling a painful memory is all."

"Well...it is in the past Shishou." Hikari said. "It can't hurt you anymore, unless you let it."

"..." Kenshin stared at her for a moment making her shrink under his gaze.

"U-Um...w-well...I-I guess sometimes it..." Hikari was cut off as Kenshin pet her head again. "Mmn..."

"Relax Hikari, It doesn't apply sometimes, but for the most part you're right." Kenshin said. "My situation happens to be one the ones it doesn't apply to, but I'll be fine." He grinned. "After all, I've got a cute little student to keep my mind off of it."

"Sh-Shishou, th-that sounds really weird coming from someone as old as you are." Hikari said with a blushing smile.

"Would you rather Jack be the one saying it?" Kenshin asked.

"God no!" Hikari said in mock fright. "At least you aren't a pervert!"

"Heheheheh." Kenshin chuckled. "Alright, get back to work Hikari. When you feel like you've loosened up, let me know and we'll spar."

"OK." Hikari said going back to her workout.

Meanwhile in the Yonseirei's meeting place Ryuushin wandered around. "Hello?" He said, his voice echoing around.

"Hi!" Sylph said appearing right in front of his face.

"Uaaahh!" Ryuushin yelped falling on his backside. "What the? !"

"Hahaha! I got youuu!" Sylph said.

"Huh?" Ryuushin said with narrowed eyes. "A...fairy?"

"That's riiighhtt!" Sylph said in an overly cheerful tone.

"For the love of god Sylph would you please cork it for like...two seconds?" Ryuushin looked over seeing Undine approaching them.

"Awww, but Deeny...glub glub!" Sylph was interrupted by water surrounding her and forming a bubble.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hang on! What's the big deal? !" Ryuushin said waving his arms around in a panic. "She just spooked me!"

"With no due respect, you don't have to listen to her talk at a kilometer a second on a regular basis." Undine said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, but won't she...!" Ryuushin was cut off by Salamander laughing.

"Hahahaha, relax kid. Undine could do that all day and it wouldn't do much to Sylph." Salamander said.

"..." Ryuushin turned to her and stared, his face steadily becoming redder and redder. Finally he could take it no longer and covered his eyes. "Would you cover yourself up? Please? !"

"Hm? With what?" Salamander asked. "I'm the spirit of fire, anything I try to put on burns away. Besides I don't see you complaining about Undine's nudity."

"That's because she's not anatomically correct!" Ryuushin shouts.

"Haha, he has a point there Undine!" Salamander laughed.

Undine bristled at this and threw water at Salamander's head, putting out her flaming hair. "Ha! Feeling a little cold there Salamander? !" Undine mocked with a haughty voice.

"No, not really." Salamander said igniting a flame underneath Undine making her slime bubble from the heat.

"Grrrh...come here you flaming bitch! !" Undine shouts making a beeline for Salamander.

"Bring it, I ain't going nowhere you slimy skank!" Salamander shouts standing her ground. When Undine got within striking distance Salamander cocked her fist back and sent it at Undine's head. However before either's attack could connect, two hands made of rock tore through the ground and grabbed their arms. The two and Ryuushin and Sylph glanced over to see Gnome with her hands extended toward them, hands clenched into fists. Ryuushin leaned over to Sylph. "The Earth Spirit I'm assuming?"

"Uh huh." Sylph nodded. Sylph flew over to Gnome and communicated with her. "Mandy, Deeny. Gnomey says you two shouldn't be fighting."

"Oh come on! She started it!" Undine griped.

Gnome leaned over to Sylph again. Sylph nodded. "She says she doesn't care who started it, you're sisters for Dark Goddess' sake. You should be used to each others nonsense by now."

Salamander and Undine shared a look as Gnome released their arms. "Did we just get reprimanded by Gnome of all people?" Undine asked.

"Eh, it's not that surprising." Salamander said. "She did the same with the two of us around the time we all met Heinrich."

"Oh yes, I remember now. She has a point, we do have a guest." Undine said turning toward Ryuushin. "I apologize for how I acted just now, it was unbecoming of me." Undine said.

"Ah don't sweat it." Ryuushin said with a wave of his hand with an uneasy smile. "We're all prone to having our button's pushed. Why just last week I kicked Rakan in the groin just for pissing me off."

"Oh yeah, that bulky guy. He would be a prime candidate for use of my powers." Salamander said tapping her cheek with her finger.

"Ugh...you would like the ridiculously buff guy." Undine grimaced.

"It's not the fact that he's buff that makes me say that. He carries himself like a true warrior." Salamander pointed out.

"Yeah, a true perverted warrior." Undine said with an eyeroll.

"There's just no pleasing you sometimes." Salamander said with a shrug. "Wasn't satisfied with Shin-baka, wasn't satisfied with Heinrich at first either. Kid, if you're planning on becoming an elementalist, know that Undine's high maintenance."

"Uh..." Ryuushin said with a sweatdrop.

Undine glared at Salamander with a rueful smirk. "Keep it up Salamander, I'll dunk you in my spring faster than you can blink."

"Uh, from what Yukari-Shishou told me, it took her awhile to master...um...Undine was it?" Ryuushin asked. He received a nod in return. "Anyway she said it took her forever to get to the mastery she has now because she had problems emotionally and that her powers are relatively useless without being able to sort out your heart and connect it to...I think she called it the flows."

"Exactly!" Undine said. "Thank you!"

"You do realize he just called you useless in the early stages, right?" Salamander quipped making an air of gloom hover over the water spirit.

"Uhm...Kenshin-Shishou also said pretty much the same thing about your power Salamander." Ryuushin said.

Now the air of gloom hovered over Salamander as Undine laughed to herself. "Ne ne, what did they say about me Ryuu-Chan?"

"Please don't call me -Chan." Ryuushin asked.

"Don't bother, she calls all of our masters that." Undine said.

"Oh..." Ryuushin said. "Well...they didn't really say much."

"Eh?" Sylph said with a shocked look. "N-Not much...?" She said as if she was about to cry.

"U-Um...w-well...I-I didn't really ask much about any of you. I guess they just weren't thinking of you when they decided to speak of you four." Ryuushin said trying to avert a possible crisis.

That dd it, Sylph's eyes started to overflow followed by. "WAAAAAHHHHH! !"

"Aaahh!" Salamander shouts covering her ears.

"Sylph calm down! ! You're going to blow my eardrums out and I don't even have eardrums! !" Undine yelled.

"Kenshin-Chan and Yukari-Chan don't like me anymore! !" Sylph wailed.

"S-Sylph-Chan! I-I'm sure they like you just fine!" Ryuushin shouts. "I think they were just tired when they spoke you four! It was right after we finished conditioning training for the day!"

(sniff sniff) "R-Really?" Sylph said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Ryuushin said with a grin. "Kenshin-Shishou and Yukari-Shishou don't seem like the kind of people to just up and stop liking someone for no reason." He extended his hand and let her stand on it. "And hell you seem like a pretty cute and fun person to me."

"Aww! Thanks Ryuu-Chan!" Slyph said with a beaming smile as she moved to his shoulder.

"Gnome...right?" Ryuushin asked.

Gnome nodded. Slyph leaned over. "Gnomey doesn't like talking, try sticking to yes and no answers." Ryuushin nodded and went on.

"Kenshin-Shishou tells me your powers come from necessity, that I have to need your power of earth to improve on it. It almost seems like you want me to go out and get killed." Ryuushin said.

Sylph flew over to Gnome. "It's not necessarily that, it was just for Kenshin and Yukari. The latter was actually in a life or death situation. The former on the other hand gets into those situations regularly." Sylph said.

"Well...we are in a war. If I don't have a better defense besides Ryuujin's Avarice...which has been prone to running out at the shittiest times. I could get myself killed." Ryuushin said.

Gnome nodded. "And that is your necessity, good luck with your training." Sylph said.

"Sweet." Ryuushin said with a grin.

"Now my power has to deal with your heart and mind, and how calm and serene they are, as such I can peer into your heart and see what your true intents are, and I find a dark one inside you." Undine said.

Ryuushin bowed his head, knowing exactly what Undine was speaking of. "I see."

"You wish to run down the person or persons that annihilated your clans and orphaned you and your friend Hikari." Undine said. "And deal the same measure out to them. Now tell me...is that going to be your only reason for living? Because if it is, I am leaving right now." She said with a critical glare.

"..." Ryuushin looked the water spirit dead in the eyes. "Look, I'm not going to sit here and lie to you. Yes. I want to run down the people who killed my family, robbing me of the chance to ever know them. But that will not be my only reason for being alive."

"Oh? Then what?" Undine curiously asked.

"Killing them would be a distant third." Ryuushin said. "Secondly. I want to see this war ended. If it wasn't for this war...the Kuroshi and Tsuki might still be here...this war has pulled in more victims than just myself."

"That is true, it has. Your new masters not withstanding." Undine said. "What about the first?"

"The first...the first is to protect Hikari." Ryuushin answered.

"Protect her?" Undine asked.

"Yes, before I razed Ryuu No Sato to the ground in a fit of rage...Hikari was nearly killed by an assassin hired by the villagers there to kill me." Ryuushin said bowing his head. "I...I don't ever want to see her hurt again...my rage at this was so great...it...it caused me to kill my surrogate grandfather." He clenched his fists tight enough to make them bleed. "My main reason for living, will be making sure she's still living."

Undine nodded and approached him, laying her hand over his chest. "Well, your heart and mind certainly aren't pure by any means, however...they are enough so that I feel comfortable lending you my aid."

"Thank you." Ryuushin said with a respectful bow of the head.

Undine nodded and went back. Salamander was last. "Tell me kid. Will you fight with your all in every battle? As if it would be your last...with the power of a raging inferno?" Salamander asked. "These are the traits necessary to wield my power, as it ignites your spirit. Your masters have these traits as did their master, do you?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Ryuushin asked with a steeled gaze. "I've been fighting to survive since I left Ryuu no Sato. You have to fight your hardest to survive in this world, or else it will eat you alive."

Salamander smirked. "Good answer Kuroshi Ryuushin, Very well. You may use my power, leave your spirit in my hands."

"I will." Ryuushin said. "...Now...how do I get out of here? If I've been approved by all of you then I need to tell Kenshin-Shishou."

"You leave...riiiight...now!" Sylph said clapping her hands.

(break)

_Back Outside. _

Ryuushin awoke to hear gasps and the sounds of wood meeting wood. "Hah! Hya! Aah!" Hikari gasped trying to attack Kenshin with her quarterstaff.

"Come on! Faster!" Kenshin shouts blocking each attempt with his bokken. "And if I see you so much as try to activate the Shinigami abilities for a speed burst I'm putting you on your ass!"

"H-Hai!" Hikari said with a desperate tone.

"They're sparring?" Ryuushin said sitting up.

"_Wanna surprise him?" Salamander asked. _

"_I'm game, what's up?" Ryuushin replied. _

"_Well..." Sylph said. _

Kenshin was about to tell Hikari to take five, having noticed Ryuushin getting up when the aforementioned boy shot toward him and blocked his bokken with Ryuuga. "!" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly seeing flames around his sword and wind blowing around him. _"That's level fucking two!" _

"Hah!" Ryuushin said slamming his fist into Kenshin's left temple sending him tumbling to the ground.

"R-Ryuu-kun! Wh-what are you doing? !" Hikari blanched.

"Relax Hikari-Chan I'm just sparring with him." Ryuushin said.

"OK...then let's get down to business!" Ryuushin felt Kenshin's hand grabbing him by the skull and throwing him into the pond. Kenshin rushed out and stabbed at him watching him weave in and out of the strikes like water passing an obstacle. _"It's not perfect but that is definitely Serene Mind." Kenshin thought. "I'd put it somewhere close to two." He thought. _

Kenshin let Ryuushin punch him in the arm. _"What the? It's not perfect either, but he's acting like he's proficient in Gnome's power as well! Was Dad a genius when using the spirits or something? !" He thought. _

Meanwhile Yukari turned her head in the direction she remembered Ryuushin and Hikari going off in. _"That's Kenshin, but...whose using the spirits over there? Did Kenshin send Dad to meet the spirits? Possibly but that doesn't explain the amount of power I'm feeling, I better go investigate." She thought. _

"Where are you off to? Dinner's almost ready." Eishun said.

"I'm going to let Kenshin, Ryuushin and Hikari know that." Yukari said.

Eishun nodded and looked over at Albireo who was reading an orange book. "Will you stop reading smut while I'm around?"

"Just because you're a prude doesn't mean I have to stop reading a good story." Albireo quipped while he flipped a page.

Eishun bristled at this. "You...!" He sighed. "Whatever. Could you go and get Nagi, Zect and Rakan?"

"Magic word?" Albireo asked.

"Now, or you're not getting any food!" Eishun snapped.

"Good enough for me." Albireo said.

"Aren't you Shinmeiryuu supposed to be all polite and stuff?" Yukari asked.

"Huge misconception. When I'm not around other Shinmeiryuu I'm usually more casual." Eishun said. "Hell my cousin Tsuruko is a huge loon when she's just with me!"

"Haha. Still doesn't explain why you're so prudish." Yukari said with a grin.

"Maybe because I'm married and I happen to love my wife?" Eishun said with an eyeroll.

"Aaah, well good for you." Yukari said as she left. She took off into the trees, about a moment later she arrived. "? !" She stared in bewilderment as she saw Ryuushin dueling Kenshin with the spirits, and not only dueling with Kenshin with the spirits, but keeping up with Kenshin who was also using them. _"What in the fuck? !" _

"_I remember Dad telling me about this. Your Dad takes to the Yonseirei pretty quickly." Godai said. _

"_No kidding!" Yukari thought. _

She dove down and separated the two. "Alright that's enough!"

"Aw come on Yukari-Shishou I was just about to put my foot up Kenshin-Shishou's ass." Ryuushin complained.

"Ha! You may have surprised me kid, but you're too green to think about putting a foot up my ass." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Case in point." Kenshin feinted a punch at Ryuushin's nose making him dodge on impulse and clocked him over the head. "Ya see?"

"Alright Alright..." Ryuushin said rubbing his head.

"Now Ryuushin go over there and work on spirit powers for a bit, we'll head back and eat soon." Yukari said.

"Alright." Ryuushin said.

"Oh and we'll work on sword techniques tomorrow as well." Kenshin called out.

"Sweet!" Ryuushin said pumping his fist in the air.

"Um...Shishou." Hikari said gaining their attention.

"What's up?" Kenshin asked.

"Both of you use swords right?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah?" Yukari said.

"Then how am I supposed to learn how to better use this?" Hikari asked clutching her quarterstaff to her chest. "I...don't want to be a sword wielder like Yukari-Shishou, Eishun-San, Rakan and Kenshin-Shishou."

"Hm...I know I have that thing around here somewhere." Kenshin said digging around in his seals. "Ah! Here it is!" Kenshin said pulling out a large scroll. "Your mother gave this to us in case we ever wanted to learn how to use a staff, but we never had time when she gave it to us and I lost it in my seals." Kenshin said handing her the scroll. "There should a be a complete section on quarterstaves in there so reference that."

"M-My mother made this?" Hikari asked with an awestruck expression. She held it close to her head and closed her eyes. "..."

"..." Kenshin and Yukari shared a conflicted expression.

"Oi, why are you two so glum all the sudden?" Ryuushin asked.

"It's...It's nothing." Yukari said. "Come on, we'll continue training tomorrow."

"Ok." The two younger demons said walking back to camp as Kenshin and Yukari hung in the back.

"This...is going to rip our hearts clean out." Yukari said.

"Tell me about it." Kenshin said with a sigh. "Well...I guess it's good that we're two of the greatest bullshitters in this world." "We'll likely be able to hide our conflict a little better now that we've gotten the preliminary stuff out of the way."

"Yeah." Yukari said. "But...what are we going to do when they eventually do find out? They're...going to..."

Kenshin pulled her into his arms. "We do what needs to be done at that point...I'm ready at any moment to bear the hatred they will feel for us."

Yukari nodded. "I...I am too, but...it hurts to even think about it."

"I know." Kenshin said. "When it hurts, come find me. I'll do whatever I can to ease the pain." He said pulling away with a smile.

Yukari smiled back. "Thanks, by the way...do we really have to wear these forms?"

"What? Is there a problem with them?" Kenshin asked.

"Well..." Yukari said.

"Yeah, I know you don't like looking middle aged, but this is what they looked like." Kenshin said. "From what I remember anyway."

"I guess." Yukari said.

"Hey just be glad I nailed this particular illusion so you wouldn't have to waste the mana." Kenshin said with shrug.

"Well there's that." Yukari said.

"So, you're the two who wiped out the Kuroshi and Tsuki."

"!" Kenshin and Yukari rounded on the source of the voice, only to find Zect. "How much of that did you hear?" Kenshin asked with narrowed eyes.

"I heard the beginning, but I couldn't hear what was said afterward." Zect said.

"..." Kenshin gripped his sword handle, scowling at the smaller youkai. "We are ready to bear their hatred, but they are not ready to fight us yet."

"I agree. You two would certainly destroy them if you fought seriously." Zect said. "Especially seeing as you have a better grasp on the powers Shin Tatsu used all those years ago."

"All those years ago...just who are you?" Yukari said.

"Oh me? I'm just a passing demon, who came across a young boy with exponential power and a dark secret as to why that is." Zect said.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you not sensed it? Nagi has dark and light magic thundering through him. Greatly increasing his base power. However he rejects his darkness constantly. Saying that he doesn't want to be an evil mage. All I do is train him to control it, so he won't lose control and kill someone...you didn't think a child like that was powerful all on his own did you?" Zect asked.

"No...we thought it was because you're his master that he's so damned strong." Yukari said with narrowed eyes.

"Hahaha, oh you flatter me! No, I'm good, but not that good." Zect said.

"...Yukari go on ahead and make sure Ryuushin and Hikari aren't listening in. I'll fill you in on what we're about to talk about later." Kenshin said.

Yukari looked over and saw the serious look in Kenshin's eyes as he stared hard at Zect, who stared back. "Alright."

Yukari left and Kenshin leaned against the tree behind him. "So Zect...if that is your real name. Why does your signature feel so much like that bulky demon, Forbesii's?" "If you're one of his damned experiments, then I'm going..."

"I'm not connected to Forbesii. At least not in that particular way." Zect said cutting him off.

"?" Kenshin stared curiously at him.

"To answer your question, I am a homunculus just like Forbesii, and the Victor you killed." Zect said. "But I promise you I mean you no harm and I act on my own here."

Kenshin nodded. "I'm not going to judge you all equally. As my opinion of you as a whole is rather distasteful." "Are you some kind of a custom job?"

"No. I am the homunculus of the actual Filius Zect. Fourteenth Maou." Zect said.

"...That wasn't what I was expecting." Kenshin said with his mouth slightly ajar. "Still I've met Tamamo before and asked her about past kings. When I asked about the JuuYondaime. Her comments were...and I quote...'The JuuYondaime was a crazed madman who tried to wipe demonkind out, males and females alike."

"That sounds like something she'd say." Zect said. "And it isn't without great merit. She is right about that."

"So...how am I to believe that? You don't seem like a madman." Kenshin said with a questioning gaze.

"The real me invented and executed the homunculus program as a way to remove his heart. That still felt guilt from the rest of his conscious body. He succeeded. While Forbesii was the first customizable homunculus made. I was the first one created overall." Zect said. "I was just kept off the books."

"...So where's the real one?" Kenshin asked.

Zect closed his eyes. "Not even I know. I resent my real self and he resents me. He might be dead for all I know."

Kenshin nodded. "I see."

"About what I heard. Do not worry your secret is safe with me." Zect said.

"Thank you." Kenshin said.

Zect nodded and walked by him. "I just hope you can bear having your blood relatives wanting to kill you."

"..." Kenshin felt his presence leave the area and sighed. "It's going to be a rough couple of years."

Kenshin made his way to camp where music was being played by one of Rakan's gadgets. "Huh?" He looked around seeing everyone except Eishun and Zect dancing along. Hikari ran over and grabbed his arm. "Eh? Hikari?"

"Come on Shishou, let's dance!" Hikari said with a smile.

"..." He glanced over at Yukari who was dancing with Albireo. She glanced back and shrugged throwing up a couple of handsigns. _"We can talk later." She said. _

"Shishou?" Hikari said before bowing her head forward slightly. "Oh...I guess you'd like to dance with Yukari-Shish-eep!" She squeaked as Kenshin grabbed her and spun her around. She looked up at Kenshin who smiled.

"Sure, why not? Um, but your master kinda has two left feet so you lead the way." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

Giggling, Hikari grabbed his hand and the two began dancing. Ryuushin who had taken a break from dancing with her previously looked at the two while drinking some tea. He smiled seeing how happy Hikari looked. _"It's nice to see her smiling like that again...like we used to when Shinken-jiji was still alive." He thought. _

"_**You sure that's how you really feel kid?" Hachidai said. **_

"_Ugh...will you cork it?" Ryuushin thought. "I swear you and Hikari's inner have been trying to play matchmaker ever since we ran from Ryuu No Sato."_

"_**Only because we see what should be obvious." Hachidai said. "Come on kid, you two are ridiculously close!" **_

"_And I shouldn't be the only male in her life ya jackass!" Ryuushin thought. _

"_**If you truly felt that way, she shouldn't be the only female in yours!" Hachidai retorted. **_

Ryuushin's argument with Hachidai was cut short by someone tapping on his shoulder. He looked over to see Yukari crouched down next to him, her hand on her cheek. "Yukari-Shishou?"

"Y'know Hikari's over there dancing with my mate. Why don't you and I dance to get back at them hm?" Yukari asked with a small teasing smile.

"..." Ryuushin didn't reply right away. Choosing to say something to Hachidai before he did. _"You know, I'm-a do it. Just to shut you up." He thought. _

"Well?" Yukari asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ryuushin said.

Kenshin looked over at the two after a few minutes and laughed. "What's so funny Shishou?" Hikari asked.

"Look over there." Kenshin said pointing to his left.

"Huh?" Hikari said. She looked over and giggled. "I see Yukari-Shishou and Ryuu-kun decided to follow suit."

"Say, in a bit you wanna go over there and we'll trade dance partners?" Kenshin asked.

"You want me to dance with Yukari-Shishou?" Hikari asked.

"..." Kenshin stared. "Wouldn't...I then be dancing with Ryuushin?"

"Hahahaha!" Hikari laughed. "Oh Shishou, I'm just having a little fun. That sounds like a nice idea."

A few minutes later they did just that. "Hey Ryuushin, mind if I borrow my mate?" Kenshin asked.

Yukari clutched Ryuushin's head against her chest. "Go away Kenshin, I'm dancing with a real man." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"..." Kenshin stared at her, unamused, arching an eyebrow. "I could make a few snide remarks about how age has been using you like a punching bag, but that's beneath me."

Kenshin earned a welt on his head for his trouble. "Alright, you and Hikari go and dance for awhile." Yukari said.

"R-Right." Ryuushin said fighting down his blush, trying to act like he didn't just rest his head on an older woman's chest.

Hikari narrowed her eyes at Ryuushin. "You look like you enjoyed yourself."

"W-What are you talking about?" Ryuushin said with a slight stammer.

"Don't you 'What are you talking about me?' you perv." Hikari said with an eyeroll glare.

"Excuse me for being embarrassed. That's literally the first time that's happened to me." Ryuushin said with an eyeroll of his own as they walked away.

"Did I do something bad?" Yukari whispered.

"Nah, I think she's just giving him shit, just for kicks." Kenshin said as he and Yukari danced.

"So, what did you and Zect talk about?" Yukari asked in a low tone.

"Well. I found out he's the same as that Forbesii character, but not really." Kenshin said.

"Oh really?" Yukari asked.

"Remember when I told about the stories I heard about the past Maou that I heard from Tamamo?" Kenshin asked.

"You mean that diminutive fox?" Yukari asked. Kenshin nodded. "What about 'em?"

"Turns out Zect was the guy in power before Shin Tatsu." Kenshin whispered. "The one in front of us is a homunculus created to cut the real Zect's heart away from himself, so he could take away the guilt of his tyrannical actions."

"Ahh, so this guy is the good one?" Yukari said.

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah."

The next moment. A pale skinned man with black hair dove down on the campground, followed by several others. Eishun's galley pot sprung into the air and landed on his head, spilling what was left of the dinner on him.

"Are you the Ala Rubra?" The pale skinned man demanded to know.

"Whose askin'?" Nagi said with a disinterested expression.

"I am called Orochi, and my men here and to the north are here to...kah!" He was cut down by Eishun who looked absolutely livid.

"No, you're dead for ruining my dinner you bastards! !" Eishun said taking off toward the north.

"Man, remind me never to ruin his dinners again Kenshin...Kenshin?" Yukari said seeing her brother/lover absent. She looked over seeing Kenshin taking off after Eishun.

"Hey Eishun save some for me! I didn't get any dinner! !" Kenshin shouts.

"Get 'em boys and girls." Nagi said with a smirk as he dove into the fray.

And with that, the day ended with a glorious beat down of whoever was stupid enough to try and take down the Ala Rubra.

(break)

_Gravekeeper's Palace. _

Two men stood on the balcony overlooking the floating islands of Ostia off in the far distance. One was Forbesii in his usual garb. While the second was Shin Tatsu...or rather.

"So Ryuujin, you've just awakened. How do you feel with your new accommodations?" Forbesii asked.

"Haha, like a million fucking bucks." Ryuujin laughed.

"Fufufufu, good. For the time being you will keep watch of the tower and make regular tours in Ostia. You won't actually be doing anything, just making sure nothing amiss is going on." Forbesii said.

"Alright, I do owe ya one." Ryuujin said with a shrug.

"Alright, also when needed you'll be coming with us." Forbesii said. "After all, over the past few years not only have Kenshin and his sister been getting stronger, there is a group of people that give Hottan-kun a feeling of discontent, even if he never will admit it."

"Sounds good, I could use the chance to flex my muscles on their hides." Ryuujin said with a smirk.

"Good, maybe during all the confusion I could snag Kenshin and haul him off to Makai." Forbesii said with a bemused tone.

"I don't know...what you want with him...but you would be foolish to underestimate him, Forbesii..."

"..." Forbesii glanced at Ryuujin to see the god scowling at him. "...I do not underestimate anyone master. I will strike when the time is right."

"...Hahahaha! Don't mind him, he just likes to talk shit every once and awhile!" Ryuujin laughed.

"_**If our positions as spirit and body weren't reversed I'd kick your ass right now! !" Shin Tatsu roared. **_

"_**Whatever bitch!" Ryuujin said in a dismissive tone.**_

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your devices." Forbesii said. "Try not to wander off too far, and keep your guard up at all times, Shishou will use any weakness he can to take his body back."

"Yeah Yeah." Ryuujin waved him off.

"_**Hey jackass, have you thought of what might happen if Kami, or Ilias or whatever the hell her name is sends someone after you?" Shin Tatsu said. **_

"_**I can kick Yama's ass in the shape he's in now." Ryuujin said. "He's been at about seventy percent for fucking years!" "The only one that really concerns me is that river watching sack of walking misery Taimu. Her powers don't work as well on me as they do mortals, but still." **_

"_**Huh? I wasn't listening. I was too busy trying to get in touch with the spirits." Shin Tatsu said. **_

"_**Fuck yourself." Ryuujin said. **_

Deciding he wasn't getting anywhere with bantering to and fro with Shin Tatsu. He turned heel and walked into the palace. A smirk plastered on his face. _"Finally...nothing binds me any longer. I AM FREE! ! !" _He thought as he laughed loudly into the palace walls

(chapter end)

Draconis: That's that.

Kenshin: So Taimu is just going to be hanging around in my head with Shin Tatsu gone.

Taimu: Is that a problem?

Kenshin: (pales) N-No, I'm just asking for confirmation.

Draconis: Eh, for now Yeah. I guess I just like having you banter with a god.

Kami: And what's wrong with having the leader of the gods doing so?

Draconis: (pinches the bridge of his nose.) Use your real name Ilias. I've already exposed that much.

Ilias: Oh fine! (grumbles) Spoilsport.

Kenshin: What's the main villain from MGQ doing here?

Salamander: Probably to act all divine when she's really just a goddess who needs to get laid...badly.

Off in the Shadows: HA!

Ilias: (scowls in that direction): Fuck you Dark Goddess!

Draconis: Really? Alipheese the First is here too? What is with characters I haven't introduced in full yet appearing here?

Alipheese?: Don't worry, This will be the only time. Unlike the Angelic Whore over here I have patience

Draconis: Oh god...

Ilias: That's it! Get over here bitch! (dives toward Alipheese? )

Draconis: To answer your question Ilias, I had nothing set up for you, and I already introduced Taimu! NOW BOTH OF YOU BEAT IT! (presses a button on the wall and both Ilias and Alipheese disappear.) Ugh. Let's just end this before more people I haven't introduced in story show up.

Ragnarok: Hm?

Draconis: Beat it!

Ragnarok: Ok fine. (shrugs and leaves.)

No post chapter summary this time.

Draconis678 out.


	74. Roles As Masters

Draconis: Zzzz...zzzz

Kenshin: Dude wake up.

Draconis: Zzzz...zzzzzzz...zzzzz

Kenshin: How the hell are you replying to me if you're asleep?

Draconis: Zzzz...zzzzz...zzzz

Kenshin: Fine, you know what? I'll write this one. (Shoves Draconis away in his chair)

Draconis: (shoots him with an arrow with a boxing glove tied to it, wakes up.) ….Huh?

Kenshin: (KO'ed)

Draconis: Kenshin get your ass up we got work to do.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 74

Roles as Masters.

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

_Confederate Territory_

Kenshin, Yukari and Zect sat back as their students Ryuushin, Hikari, and Nagi had a sparring match. "Ryuushin's really improved over the past months." Zect commented. He facepalmed as he saw Nagi attack nothing and get knocked to the ground by Hikari. "Damn..."

"Heheheheheheh." Yukari snickered. "Hikari's really made illusion magic her own."

"No kidding." Kenshin said. "She might even be as good as you now Yukari."

"Well I wouldn't say that, but she's getting there." Yukari said.

"And Nagi may only really know several spells, but he really has mastered them." Kenshin said.

"And his barrier is damn near unbreakable too." Yukari said.

"Yeah I gotta hand it to ya Zect. For a demon you really did well with teaching Nagi his spells." Kenshin said.

"Well it was really Albireo teaching the spells, I helped improve his magical capacity and barrier strength while teaching him hand to hand." Zect said.

"Ah." Kenshin nodded.

"How is their control coming?" Zect asked.

"Well Ryuushin sometimes has trouble keeping Ryuujin's influence at bay when his emotions unravel, but other than that. He's really come along spirit wise." Kenshin said. "Hikari meanwhile is more controlled and can fight off the Shinigami's influence with relative ease."

"It's impressive how far they've come in such a short time." Zect said.

"We've put them through roughly the same training that our master put us through." Yukari said.

"You mean RyuuTaisho and Aki didn't teach you?" Zect asked.

"Our Master would like to remain anonymous if it's all the same to you." Kenshin said.

"Very well." Zect nodded.

"_Nice save." Salamander complimented. _

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he watched Ryuushin and Hikari gang up Nagi for a short while. It had gotten easier to live with over the past months, but he was still anticipating at any moment for someone to spill the beans to them.

"Something wrong?" He turned to Yukari who had a slightly concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing, just thinking about things." Kenshin said. "The usual."

Yukari nodded and turned back to the spar. Meanwhile Kenshin went into a meditative pose. He appeared in his mind, near Taimu. She turned to him. "Hello Kenshin, what brings you here?" She greeted.

"It's been a few months, how has the search for Ryuujin been coming along?" Kenshin asked.

"I wish I could say it was going. Something's blocking my ability to pinpoint his location." Taimu said.

"..." Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "Yukari tells me that Shin went after the guy that damn near did me in twelve almost thirteen years ago."

"Hm?" Taimu said. "Explain."

"Well, the guy I 'fought' after Arika and I killed Victor was called Forbesii and he wielded the same blade the False Shinigami Yondai used against me when I beat him." Kenshin explained. "I was so exhausted that the very magic coming off that thing was enough to paralyze me."

"..." Taimu narrowed her eyes. _"He couldn't be referring to the Tsurugi no Kami could he? That thing has been missing for ages." _

"Taimu?" Kenshin said.

"You've given me something to think about." Taimu said.

"I see." Kenshin said. "So in other news. How is your river doing?"

"Fine, as usual." Taimu said.

"Must be nice to watch a river of ethereal flames float on by." Kenshin said.

"Are you you implying that's all I do?" Taimu asked with a cold look.

Kenshin shivered. "N-No. I'm just saying, it must be nice."

"...Oh." Taimu said. "Well, not as nice as you might think. I have to watch over the paths each flame has taken, and will take."

"And now it sounds like a huge headache." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.

"Sometimes it is, it being a beautiful sight to watch kind of helps take away from that though." Taimu said.

"Well, I just wanted to check in on you, if you find anything else out, or if you just feel like talking, you know how to get in touch with me." Kenshin said with a wave.

"I'll keep that in mind." Taimu said with a ghost of a smile on her face.

Kenshin came back to the outside eyes still closed, hearing Nagi say. "Alright Hikari, you lost. You gotta make good on the bet."

"Fine Fine!" Hikari snapped.

"_Bet?" Kenshin thought. _

He went to say something only to be silenced by a pair of lips against his own. "!" His eyes snapped open to find Hikari in front of him. He then heard the sound of a camera shutter clicking. Hikari pulled away and turned to glare at Nagi and Zect the former who held a camera. "You said no pictures!"

"I lied!" Nagi said.

"Naaaaggiiii! !" Hikari screeched chasing after him.

"Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" Nagi said running away.

"Ugh...Yukari do you mind giving me a hand?" Zect asked.

"Not at all." Yukari said as the two went after their students.

"So you were meditating during the fight, why?" Ryuushin asked Kenshin.

"I saw enough." Kenshin said reaching over and petting Ryuushin's head. "You've really gotten good since we began."

"Heheheheheh." Ryuushin closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Hahahaha..." Kenshin laughed fondly.

"Say Kenshin-Shishou, do you think you could give me a hand with something?" Ryuushin asked.

"Hm?" Kenshin sent him a curious look.

"Well...I want to invent an attack that I can call my own...well...another one anyway." Ryuushin said.

"Oh?" Kenshin said. "Well sit down, we'll hash this thing out."

The two sat down and Ryuushin began to explain what he wanted to do. "Well, I want to invent my own unarmed technique. Nagi has one, Jack has one, Eishun has his Shinmeiryuu, and who knows what Albireo could really do. He never really takes anything seriously."

"I'll give you that, the dude is an enigma sometimes." Kenshin said. "And Gateau is all unarmed combat."

"Yeah, and I feel like if I get separated from my swords I'm going to be at a disadvantage." Ryuushin said. "Hell you mainly use your swords, but you have those charms to fall back on in a pinch and Yukari-Shishou has her illusions."

"I see." Kenshin said. "You kinda feel left out huh?"

"You could say that." Ryuushin said.

"Hahaha, alright. You have any idea what it is you want to do?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, I want it to be like a finishing move." Ryuushin said. "Moving at blinding speeds to attack from all sides."

"I see." Kenshin nodded. "That would be possible with Sylph's power."

"Would there be a way to do it without her?" Ryuushin asked.

"Hahaha, Ryuushin you're gonna make her cry if she hears that." Kenshin said with a laugh.

"Uwa! I-I don't mean to it's just I might have already exhausted the power they gave me when I get around to using it, and I wouldn't want to pester them for more." Ryuushin said.

"Hahahahaha." Kenshin laughed. "Ryuushin, you're like me in a way, when their power runs dry the first time, I don't like bugging them either, but as long as you're using their power for good intentions, they don't mind lending more, typically anyway."

"Well, I've only begun to work the kinks out of it, but it still needs a name." Ryuushin said.

"Hmm...well you're already started to make a name for yourself as the Crimson Dragon right?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah." Ryuushin nodded.

"Then why not call it, ShinkuRyuuken?" Kenshin suggested.

"Crimson Dragon's Fist?" Ryuushin said.

"Yeah, it's intimidating, it's something you can associate with yourself, and it's short enough to get out without losing focus...y'know...if you're into that whole name calling thing." Kenshin said.

"I see, thanks Shishou. I'll let you know when I perfect it." Ryuushin said.

"Here." Kenshin said handing him some substitution stencils. "Use these to practice it on. Just write your name on it and say the incantation you hear me say when I use them."

Ryuushin nodded. "Thanks." He looked out to his left. "Hey Shishou, who's that?"

"Huh?" Kenshin said looking in the same direction. "!" His eyes widened and he stepped in front of Ryuushin. "Ryuushin, go and find Yukari."

"But!" Ryuushin said.

"NOW!" Kenshin shouts.

"!" Ryuushin turned and took off to find Yukari. _"Who is that silver haired man?" He thought. _

"Hmhmhmhmhm...nice to see you again, Kenshin-kun."

"Forbesii..." Kenshin said, his eyes narrowing into a scowl. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"What? I can't have a chat with my favorite target?" Forbesii said with a calm tone.

"Target?" Kenshin said. "For what?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with at this moment." Forbesii said. "I did not come here to fight, as you can see I came here, sans the blade I used against you almost thirteen years ago."

"How do I know you didn't store it into a seal?" Kenshin asked, laying his hand over Kuroi Jigoku.

"A sword of that caliber can't be stored in some seal. Only kept in a box until it's needed." Forbesii answered.

"..." Deciding to take him at his word Kenshin relaxed his stance. "What do you want?"

"I came to tell you that Hottan and his organization will be moving soon." Forbesii said. "Do with that, what you will."

"From what I've seen, he's already been moving." Kenshin said.

"Hm." Forbesii shrugged. "I just thought you'd like an update on what your nemesis is doing."

"Nemesis?" Kenshin said.

"Don't play coy with me Kenshin, we both know you're not from this era." Forbesii said.

"? !" Kenshin's hand went back to his sword. "Tell me how you know that, Pending on your answer I may or may not stab my sword through your fucking skull!"

"Ooh! Catty!" Forbesii said in amusement.

"Rgh!" Kenshin flashed behind him, cutting Forbesii's head from his shoulders. "You're dead." He said.

"Not quite." Forbesii said.

"? !" Kenshin turned his head, only to see Forbesii's body walk over and pick up his head, placing it back on the stump and twisting it a few times, making some sickening bone crunches.

"Aahh." Forbesii said turning around. "As fun as it is to see someone see me reattach my head. That was rude."

"The hell? ! When I beheaded Victor his body stopped working!" Kenshin shouts.

"Huhuhuhu...foolish to think I'm of the same class of homunculus as him." Forbesii said with a small smirk.

"So, you're nigh immortal unless I can find the core and destroy it." Kenshin said.

"Good luck with that." Forbesii said in a calm tone that only served to further irritate Kenshin.

"Tch!" Kenshin scowled. "Such a cocky bastard you are. Now tell me how you knew I wasn't from this era."

"Simple, I used the blade you saw twelve years ago to come back in time and tell myself what I knew about you, which admittingly wasn't much." Forbesii said. "But don't fret. I won't spread this around."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes in thought. _"Wait...the Tsurugi no Kami was given to Mirai, by someone who wanted me taken out...when I suggested to that Luka that he should keep it here, he and that snake woman refused...saying that the one who lent it to Mirai would tear the world down looking for it...and then they told me that...? !" _

"Hm?" Forbesii said.

"You..." Kenshin snarled. "You're the Maou of Makai!"

"Oh?" Forbesii said with a curious look. "I wasn't expecting you to put that together so quickly, but yes. I am the JuuRokudaime Maou." Forbesii introduced. "Successor to the throne after the JuuGodaime Maou, Shin Tatsu left to become Ryuujin the Avaricious."

"No wonder RyuuTaisho and Aki were almost terrified to see you here." Kenshin said glaring at the king. "You're the one who banished the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans."

"Despite what you might think. I actually liked your clans." Forbesii said.

"Hah, you told me before that you didn't care that they were taken out or not." Kenshin said.

"When something was already doomed, you tend not to care about it as much." Forbesii retorted. "My hand was forced when the massacre happened in Makai."

"Whatever." Kenshin said.

"In any case I'm not ready to target you full on yet." Forbesii said. "Your power hasn't matured yet, and besides when you go back to your era, your power will be incomplete once more."

"Incomplete once more...?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"You haven't felt it? Oh well, you'll figure it out for yourself eventually." Forbesii said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

Kenshin watched as Forbesii disappeared. "Rest assured Kenshin, we will have our duel soon. Just you wait." He said.

"..." Kenshin looked up at the sky. "That man, how much does he know?" He wondered aloud.

Yukari rushed up to him. "Kenshin! What did you send Ryuushin to get me for? He said you insisted on it."

"It was that homunculus again." Kenshin said sheathing his sword. "The one from twelve years ago."

"..." Yukari narrowed her eyes. "What did he want?"

"He just wanted to talk, what's more he knows how we're here." Kenshin said.

"What? !" Yukari said. "How? !

"Apparently he used that fancy pants godsword to send himself back in time and tell his past self all about us." Kenshin said.

"But we've never met him before in our lives!" Yukari shouts.

"That's the thing that bugs me." Kenshin said. "What's more, he's demon royalty."

"? !" Yukari stared in shock "R-Royalty?" Yukari said.

"Yeah, the Sixteenth Maou to be exact." Kenshin said.

"Lovely..." Yukari grimaced.

"Tell me about it." Kenshin said popping a joint in between his lips and lighting it. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone about us."

"And you think we can believe him?" Yukari asked.

"He'd have to explain how he knows, so I don't really have any choice but to take him at his word." Kenshin said.

"I see." Yukari said.

(break)

_A year later. _

It was now twenty two almost twenty one years until the twins current era would come to pass. Kenshin and Yukari stood at a ledge of the great bridge between Hellas and the Confederate territories. . "You know, it's kinda weird to be standing in this country without a million or so people trying to turn me into a demon pincushion." Kenshin said.

"I've noticed, you've been kinda antsy ever since we got here." Yukari said. "So, what do you think we should teach Ryuushin and Hikari next?"

"I'm...not quite sure actually." Kenshin said. "I think we might have exhausted everything we have to teach."

"Hmmm...I think you might be right." Yukari said. "They're around our level now, give them some experience and they'll surpass us."

"Yup. Looks like our roles as their masters is finally finished." Kenshin said.

"Which of course means there's nothing stopping Hikari from confessing to you." Yukari said.

Kenshin slumped. "Don't remind me." He said crying comically.

"_Hahahaha, Kenshin-Chan's mother is in love with him!" Sylph laughed. _

"_Shut it Sylph!" Kenshin snapped. _

"_Ah...wa...wa..." Sylph said. _

"_Oh god..." Kenshin grimaced. _

"_Waaaaahhhhh! !" Sylph wailed. _

"_Sylph please calm down! I'm sorry!" Kenshin shouts, serving to placate the spirit. _

"_Waah...O-OK." Sylph said. _

"_Crisis averted..." Kenshin thought wiping his brow. _

"Something wrong?" Yukari asked.

"I accidentally made Sylph cry." Kenshin said.

"Ah...I know how that feels. I did it just last week. She really needs to learn to take a joke...oh god." Yukari said.

"Neh heh heh." Kenshin snickered.

"It's not funny!" Yukari shouts as she tries to console Sylph.

"She says as she acts like she didn't get a mental chuckle from hearing about it from me." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, Yukari." The two turned to find Gateau.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"What is it?" Yukari asked.

"Our contact from Ostia has come to meet us. They'll be here shortly. You two are the first I came to." Gateau said.

"OK, where do we meet?" Kenshin asked crossing his arms.

"Down by the bridge." Gateau informed. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Alright." Kenshin said. "Yukari let's go."

"On it." Yukari said. The two took to the skies and flew toward the great bridge.

"Shame Gateau came when he did." Kenshin said.

"Why's that?" Yukari asked.

"Cause I was thinking about taking you up there." Kenshin said with a grin.

"You pervert." Yukari said with an accusing glare.

"Oh like you wouldn't have liked it, it's been a few months since we did something risky." Kenshin said.

"Gee I wonder why." Yukari said. "It couldn't be because we almost got caught by our students last time!"

"Hahahahaha." Kenshin said.

The two landed next to the bridge and found Ryuushin and Hikari waiting for them. "Heya Shishou." Ryuushin waved.

"H-Hi you two. How a-are you?" Hikari nervously asked as her eyes landed on Kenshin.

"We're fine." Yukari said.

"You know you don't have to talk with such a nervous tone." Kenshin said smiling at Hikari. "We've known each other for almost two years now."

"R-Right." Hikari said taking a breath. "So, who do you think the contact is?" She asked with a smile.

"No idea." Kenshin shrugged. "We'll know when they get here."

"Supposedly it's someone from high on up in the Vespertatia government, seeking refuge from the corruption of their kingdom." Ryuushin said.

"I see." Yukari said.

Nagi, Albireo, Rakan, Eishun and Zect arrived a moment later. "Have you four been filled in?" Albireo asked.

"Yup." Kenshin said.

"Gateau says you know this person Kenshin." Rakan said. "Care to give us a heads up?"

"Gateau didn't tell us a thing about who it is Jack, just that they were coming." Yukari said.

"Ah." Rakan nodded and leaned against the bridge.

"You know, back in the old world where I was born. They've come up with some kind of crazy powerful new bomb that would put and end to wars like this for good." Nagi said. "Nobody would dare start a war because it would mean risking having everyone wiped out in an instant."

"You must be referring to the nuclear armaments those on Mundus Vetus have been inventing." Kenshin said. "They would certainly be capable of doing so. Just one of those could probably reduce a metropolis like Megalomesembria to rubble in an instant."

"But what about this war? Will it not be over until one side's capitol is crushed?" Nagi asked. "Hell if we tried we could probably come up with a spell like that and end..."

"No." Kenshin said.

"Why not?" Nagi said.

"Because it would be a weapon." Yukari said. "A weapon is only as good or evil as the person who wields it."

"But still! What's to come of all this fucking fighting? !" Nagi said. "It's almost like..."

"Someone is trying to destroy the world themselves? Something like that Nagi-kun?" Albireo said.

A solemn mood set over everyone, except Rakan who clearly did not give a fuck. "In a manner of speaking that may indeed be the case." Everyone turned to find Gateau approaching with Takamichi.

"Gateau." Eishun said. "What is it?"

"It seems our youth detectives Kurt and Takamichi finally uncovered something." Gateau said. "There's no mistaking it and it seems Kenshin and Yukari's hunch was correct. They infiltrated to the deepest parts of both the Imperium Helladis and the Confederation, it's a secret organization known as the Cosmo Entelecheia."

"..." Kenshin and Yukari said nothing.

"The Cosmo Entelecheia?" Nagi said.

"Yes, now our contact has decided they'd rather meet us with Senator Mcgill, outside Megalomesembria." Gateau walked over to Kenshin and showed him a map. "Here." He said gesturing to a marked off 'X'

"On it." Kenshin said. _"Forced Displacement!" _He intoned as everyone disappeared and reappeared at an altar in the outskirts of Megalomesembria.

"Ah, you've arrived." McGill said standing to the side with a young Kurt Godel.

"So where's the guest of honor?" Ryuushin asked.

"Over there, ascending the stairs." McGill said.

"Mm?" Rakan said with one of his comical looks, holding a hand over his mouth.

"..." Nagi stared at her.

"Wow..." Hikari said.

"She looks like a member of royalty." Ryuushin whispered.

"This is her?" Albireo asked.

"Is she...?" Eishun said.

Kenshin and Yukari walked up to the woman. "..."

"It's been awhile. Kenshin, Yukari." She greeted.

Kenshin and Yukari crossed their right arms over their chests and bowed. "Indeed it has, Princess Arika. It's nice to see you are well, milady." Kenshin greeted in return.

"We offer our apologies that we could not assist you any more than we did." Yukari said.

"Don't say things like that. You did all you could." Arika said. "I'm sorry I could not prevent what happened to you two."

"It is the path we had to walk." Kenshin said. "And the burden we had to bear. You did what you could to lighten it, and for that we will always be grateful."

"Yes." Arika said. "Now, enough focusing on the past."

"Indeed." Kenshin said as he and Yukari rose up.

"Wow, the years have been kind, you haven't aged a day." Yukari said with a smile.

Rakan approached them. "Man we hit the jackpot this time, this one's a total babe!" He said with a grin.

(crunch)

"Oof..." Rakan fell to the ground holding his groin while Arika retracted her hand, covered in magical energy.

"Do not address me in such a fashion you cur." Arika said with neutral tone before walking away.

"You...are an idiot." Kenshin said crouched down next to Rakan.

Rakan sprung up and walked over to Nagi. "Hoo boy! You sure did hit the jackpot this time brat!"

"Haah? The fuck are you talking about?" Nagi asked with a glare.

"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you making eyes at the princess just now!" Rakan said.

"Seriously what the fuck are you talking about? ! I wasn't making eyes at her!" Nagi snapped.

"Aw come off it, you saw how she was with me." Rakan said. "Ya know that is a fine lady alright. Fine an' proper."

"Rakan, are you wrong in the head, or are you just a masochist?" Nagi, Kenshin and Yukari all asked.

"Guahahahahahaha! You're such a cute lil' kid sometimes!" Rakan said putting Nagi in a headlock.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean? ! And get the hell off of me! You looking for a fight? !" Nagi shouts.

"Those two get along so well." Eishun said with a sweatdrop.

"Tell me about it." Kenshin said crossing his arms. _"Seeing this, kinda puts my rivalry with Kotarou in perspective." _

"But still, the Princess of Vespertatia. Wouldn't that make her a certain other lil' princess' big sister?" Rakan asked.

"Come to think of it, because you know her Kenshin, Yukari." Albireo said looking over at them. "Did you ever see the Princess of the Twilight before you joined us?"

"We did." Kenshin said. "We'd rather not talk about it. I don't think Arika would want us to."

"Yeah. She probably doesn't wanna talk about Princess-Chan." Nagi said. "Princess Arika...Hm..."

"Supposedly she has been trying to ease tensions with the two great powers on her own, but that failed so she's come to us for help." Gateau said.

"So in other words, there's someone who wants to keep this war going. Is it them again?" Nagi asked.

"Cosmo Entelecheia. It seems they have sympathizers on both sides, but also in Ostia itself, the fountain of history and tradition." Eishun said.

"It seems that this goes deeper than we thought." Albireo said. "We're going to have to investigate this."

"Very well, for the time being your group is decommissioned." McGill said.

"So what? We've gone from an assault squadron to a gang of Private Eyeballs?" Rakan asked.

"Pretty much." Kenshin said.

"Alright. Now we can't dedicate ourselves to one or the other. The other being keeping watch and guard on Princess Arika." Gateau said.

"Well, Yukari and I could do either or." Kenshin said. "So go ahead and split us up."

Gateau nodded. "OK then. "Nagi, you're not subtle enough to investigate things, neither are you Rakan. You two, Hikari and Kenshin will work on guarding Arika."

"Neat, a vacation." Rakan said.

"Alright." Nagi said.

"Sounds good." Kenshin said.

"I'll be in between, filling everyone in and keeping an eye on the Senate. Zect, Yukari, Eishun, Albireo and Ryuushin will work on investigating things. Also Ryuushin you will go in between from time to time so you can keep up on your training." Gateau said. He pulled out a checkbook. "Albireo, take this and go buy some new clothes so you all can better blend in. I've already signed them you just need to put the amounts."

"Jack, just stop." Kenshin said seeing Rakan trying to sneak and swipe the checkbook. "And my friends like to say I'm obsessed with money." He muttered.

"Alright, I just about know everyone's sizes, but Yukari I'll need you to come with, so you can choose what you prefer." Albireo said.

"Hai Hai." Yukari said walking past him.

"So what do you think about all this Kenshin?" Eishun asked.

"It's nice to have a lead on who our true enemy is." Kenshin said crossing his arms. "Maybe we can unite everyone against them."

"That's a longshot." Gateau said.

"But it's what we will strive to do, good idea Kenshin." Nagi said smacking Kenshin on the back.

"Easy on the chest." Kenshin said rubbing his chest.

"My bad." Nagi said with a wince.

So the days marched on. The process was gruelingly slow, as was expected. "Go shopping with you? ! Why the hell do I hav-!"

(Smack!)

Rakan and Kenshin guffawed as Arika smacked Nagi while Hikari sweatdropped, smiling sympathetically at him. "Come on Nagi." Kenshin said. "Let's just do as she wants."

"Fine." Nagi grumbled.

"Oh...and Rakan." Kenshin said turning toward him.

"Yeah?" Rakan said.

"If Hikari and I catch you sunbathing nude again. I'm roasting your ass on an open fire." Kenshin said with a menacing smile.

Rakan shivered. "F-Fine I won't do it anymore."

Nagi, Kenshin, Arika and Hikari made their way into the city. They walked into the shopping district and walked into the clothes stores. "Why are we doing this?" Nagi asked Kenshin.

"Oh Nagi just humor her." Kenshin said. "Besides you might find something in this store you might like." He leaned in. "Keep an eye around the area. I think Arika's trying to do some investigating of her own. So basically she's going to take us around Megalo while trying to look inconspicuous."

"Fine." Nagi sighed.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and started leafing through clothes. _"Still I can't imagine anyone suspicious being in a clothes store." _

"Shishou." Kenshin turned to find Hikari. "How does this look?" She asked holding a jade green china dress over herself.

Kenshin looked her over. "..." He smiled and gestured his thumb upward. "You look great Hikari, imagining you in a dress like that kinda gives you a mature charm you don't quite have yet otherwise."

Hikari's heart fluttered at his smile and compliment. "Shishou." She said with a blush.

"So do you want it?" Kenshin asked.

"Want it? I thought we were just..." Hikari said.

"Ah I got some extra cash." Kenshin said. "Consider it a gift, after all your birthday's coming up isn't it?"

"W-Well not for another couple of months." Hikari said. "You don't have to get it for..."

Kenshin already walked by and took the dress to the front. He walked back with it. "If you don't mind I'll hang on to it." He said storing it away in one of his seals. He leaned in. "We're likely helping Arika investigate things again so keep your eyes open."

"OK." Hikari nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course." He said with a smile.

The four regrouped and snuck around, They stood on a balcony overlooking the city. "What's that out there?" Arika asked.

"Who cares?" Nagi said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, Nagi if you wanna end the war then this is some of the things you have to do. It's not always gonna be kick ass take names and ask questions never." Kenshin said.

"But it's soooooo booooorrrrriiinnnggg." Nagi complained.

Meanwhile back at the main base Rakan walked into Gateau's office. "Yo Gateau what's up?"

"This is...impossible..." Gateau said, a conflicted look on his face as he scanned over various documents.

"Whoa, you look crazy serious dude." Rakan said. "What's going on?"

"Well, Albireo's group finally managed to get some intel that's closer to the chest about who they are." Gateau said. "But the contents are so unbelievable that I don't know what I should believe anymore...if it were true it would make sense, but..."

"Gateau get to the damn point, what are you going on about!" Rakan said with an irritated look.

"Right...I doubt you'd take much interest in it anyway." Gateau said beckoning him over. "Look at this. We've uncovered that this man has ties to the Cosmo Entelecheia and he's a big shot."

"This is...!" Rakan said. "A big shot? ! This is the guy that took McGill's place as Consul! You're telling me that the No.2 guy in all of Megalomesembria is in with these guys? !"

"We don't have any proof yet, but if it's true, then it turns out Kenshin and Yukari were spot on." Gateau said.

"Huh?" Rakan said looking over, seeing an explosion go off in the city.

"I'm gonna kick your fucking ass when we get out of here! !" Kenshin shouts at Nagi who held Arika in his arms.

"Yeah Yeah, are you alright Princess?" Nagi asked.

"Quite." Arika answered.

"Are you OK Hikari?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm fine." Hikari said waving her hand.

The four landed a short distance away. "Besides Kenshin, I didn't launch that spell. There better not be any casualties."

"Well we agree there." Kenshin said. "They're started to feel the pressure and are coming out to play."

"Alright." Nagi smirked. "Let's me and you go find their base and tear it down to the ground."

"Now you're speakin' my language." Kenshin said with a smirk of his own. "Hikari, take Ari-"

"I'll go too." Arika said.

"Whaaa?" Nagi blanched.

"We won't be able to return to the base without dragging some of these riff raff with us." Arika said. "Besides, my magic could be of use to you, or did you forget that, birdbrain?" She said glaring softly at Nagi.

"Eh, she has a point." Kenshin said. "You better come with as well Hikari."

"Alright then, follow me you three!" Nagi said taking off.

The next day, Kenshin and Nagi stood in front of Eishun who had a greatly vexed look on his face. "So...you two are telling me that after spending the last day and night dragging your student and Princess Arika to god only knows where...that you four actually found and promptly leveled the enemy base. Is that what you two call taking them on a night out? !" Eishun shouts.

"Aw man I missed all the fun." Ryuushin complained.

Hikari giggled at him. "I'm sure you'll be with us next time."

"Well yeah, you guys can handle the rest, right?" Nagi asked.

"What point is there in destroying one of the lower branches? !" Eishun shouts. "Why do you two idiots think we're carrying out a secret investigation."

"Yeah. Which probably got a little easier when we were running distraction." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"See? Kenshin knows what's up." Nagi said as the two bumped fists.

"And what if you managed to get either of them injured? !" Eishun shouts.

"She seemed to enjoy it." Nagi said referring to Arika.

"You little liar!" Eishun accused.

"I'm serious! You can even ask Kenshin and Hikari, they'll back me up." Nagi said.

"He's telling the truth." Kenshin said.

"Arika looked like she was having fun." Hikari said with a smile. "Then again so was I."

"Eishun-Saaaannn!" Eishun turned to find a flustered Takamichi and Zect who accompanied him. "Th-That cold, scary princess was walking along the corridor and she was s-smiling! I couldn't believe my eyes, and she said something about thanking Nagi, Kenshin and Hikari." Takamichi turned to Zect. "She was smiling right? !"

"She was, I was even taken aback myself." Zect said.

Nagi, Kenshin and Hikari turned to Eishun. "See?"

"Ugghh..." Eishun rubbed his temples.

"Besides. It's not like we didn't bring back some intel." Kenshin said pulling out a tiny document.

"Huh? That's..." Eishun said.

Later, Arika, Nagi, Kenshin and Hikari were standing on an old warship. "So, with that proof you two picked up, we should be able to end the war, yes?" Arika asked.

"There's a decent chance, yeah." Kenshin said.

"Mm, I guess." Nagi said with a shrug.

"Well then, let us see how this goes then." Arika said.

"Ah, but man you've got some serious guts. Going to meet the Third Princess of the Empire in this battered old ship in wartime? Hell if you could fly I'd probably just fly there if I were you."

"What's this? Are you actually worrying about me?" Arika asked.

"Worrying? About what?" Nagi cluelessly said.

(Smack! Smack!)

Kenshin guffawed as Arika smacked Nagi twice. Hikari winced, smiling in sympathy for her friend. Kenshin stopped laughing and turned to Hikari. "Hikari could you stay with Arika, and make sure she's safe? I'm going to meet the Consul with Nagi and the others. Yukari will be watching over the whole thing so if things get dicey you and her can grab the two princesses and get out of there."

"OK." Hikari said with a nod.

"OK, I'm counting on you." Kenshin said turning and walking away. He stopped. "Oh, and Arika?"

"Hm?" Arika said as Kenshin turned toward her.

"Sorry to say, but it would have never worked out between us." Kenshin said with a smile.

Arika closed her eyes. "Yes, I suppose you have a point."

"Master will be with you too." Nagi said. "So don't worry you should be safe."

"That man." Arika muttered as she watched Nagi fly away with Kenshin.

"Something wrong?" Hikari asked.

"Aside from your leader being the biggest moron I've ever met, no." Arika said.

"Oh, well Nagi's never really been around girls or women all that much." Hikari said with a sweatdrop, smiling at her. "I've only known him for a few years and he treats me like one of the guys usually."

"Still, he's the definition of tactless." Arika said.

"Most men are, especially men who have spent the bulk of their time in the company of other men." Hikari said with a laugh. "Nagi's a good person, just a little thick."

"A little?" Arika asked with an incredulous stare.

"Ok, a lot." Hikari said, sweatdropping.

Meanwhile McGill got a call from Gateau. "What is it?"

"Well sir..." Gateau said before explaining what he found out.

"What? ! The Consul is consorting with terrorists? ! Are you sure about this, former agent Vandenberg?" McGill asked.

"Oh yes, of this I am certain. I have absolute proof." Gateau said.

"Very well. Maybe we can end this long, expanding war front at long last." McGill said. "We must follow proper accusation procedures. Bring Nagi, Kenshin, and whomever else to me."

"Alright." Gateau said hanging up. He turned to find Kenshin and Nagi landing behind him. "Go and get Rakan and Ryuushin.

"Right." Nagi said.

"..." Kenshin said nothing taking to the skies. _"What is this foreboding feeling I'm getting." He thought. "Tch...I need to shake it off. This war needs to end." _

(chapter end)

Draconis: I'm getting to the end of this arc a little faster than I thought.

Yukari: Should you be saying that?

Draconis: Just because I may or may not be getting close doesn't mean I'm revealing what will happen right away.

Hikari: You're kind of making me seem like a lovestruck idiot in this arc.

Draconis: You're also a teenager in this arc. Perfect time for it.

Hikari: (Closes eyes) Good point.

Anyway. Next chapter The Ala Rubra meets with Senator McGill.

See you all then.

Draconis678 out.


	75. A Painful Revelation

Draconis: What the hell are you guys doing here again?

Forbesii: (sips from a cup of tea) What is it?

Draconis: (eye twitch) What...are you doing here?

Forbesii: Well my part in this chapter isn't until somewhere in the middle.

Hottan: I don't even have one in this chapter.

Draconis: Ugh! Way to spoil it asshole! Just because of that I'm writing something for you!

Hottan: They don't know whether I'm telling the truth. You're the one who spoiled it.

Draconis: Grh...Will you two beat it!

Forbesii & Hottan: Alright.

Draconis: Ugh...Alright now that they're gone let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux.

Chapter 74

A Painful Revelation.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Senate Chambers_

_McGill's Office. _

Nagi, Gateau, Rakan. Ryuushin and Kenshin walked into the office. "Senator McGill." Gateau said.

"Good work. Is this proof the original artifact?" McGill asked.

"Yes...will the Praetor not be joining us?" Gateau asked.

"The Praetor won't be coming." McGill said turning his back to them.

Everyone narrowed their eyes at him. "What?" Gateau said.

"I've been doing a little thinking lately." McGill said walking to his left. "Well we're winning this war, why bother trying to extinguish the flames of conflict now?"

"I see..." Gateau said.

"To be more precise. This is not my personal opinion, merely the consensus of everyone in the Confederation. We should wait. It's disappointing, but now isn't the time for rash moves." McGill said.

"Wait." Nagi said stepping forward. "You're not Senator McGill...who the hell are you?" Before he could answer Nagi shot a magic arrow at his head.

"Wha? !" Rakan blanched.

"N-Nagi what the hell are you doing? ! Suddenly setting the Senator's head aflame, are you mental? !" Gateau shouts.

"Look closer old man." Nagi said.

Stepping out of the flames was a white haired man wearing a blue jacket and pants. "Impressive deduction, man of a thousand spells. I see more research is necessary if you can see through me so easily." "But I am afraid that Senator McGill, is sleeping with the fishes in Megalo Bay."

"Why you!" Nagi and Ryuushin both yelled as they charged him.

"Nagi! Ryuushin! Look out!" Gateau shouts.

Rakan saw a tall hooded figure pull out a white sword, as he appeared behind Kenshin who was moving to assist them. "Oi! Kenshin behind you! !"

"? !" Kenshin turned around only to get a sword in the stomach. "Grh!" He scowled up at him. "You again...damn you Forbesii..." He snarled.

"My work is done. I'll be leaving Primum." Forbesii said.

"Very well." Primum said.

"Wait you bastard! !" Kenshin shouts only for Forbesii to disappeared. "Guh!" "_Why won't my wound heal? !" He said coughing up blood. _

"_It's as I feared! He has the Tsurugi no Kami! Demonic Regeneration means nothing against that blade, it can negate it!" Taimu said. _

"_What? !" Kenshin thought. _

"These guys are tough!" Nagi said as he and Ryuushin jumped back.

"Tell me about it. That attack we were hit with broke my right arm." Ryuushin said with a weary smirk. "Not really sure how much help I'm gonna be until it heals."

"You and me both." Kenshin said. "Some bastard ran me through with a blade that negates my regeneration." He pulled out a charm and applied it to the wound. _"Shit, even this is taking awhile. It feels like all it's doing is stopping the bleeding." He thought. _

"Hahaha...Yeah, but we finally got flesh and blood enemies." Rakan said. "Not these snotty politicians who won't come out a fight like men." He called a large sword into his hand. "This way's a hell of a lot easier!"

Primum responded by using McGill's voice to call the guard and brand them as traitors. "Shit." Nagi cursed.

"That's not good." Gateau said with a weary smirk.

Kenshin stepped in front of them. "Nagi, you and the other three get out of here. I'll cover your escape."

"What? !" Nagi shouts. "Kenshin you can't be serious!"

"Rgh! I'm not arguing with you on this!" Kenshin said welling up his magic. _"Forced Displacement!" _

Primum calmly smiled. "Such a noble way to go. Kenshin."

"Heh. Well, I'm gonna take the three of you with me you jackass." Kenshin said with a weary smirk.

"Yes, but it seems you missed a spot." Primum said.

"Nn? !" Kenshin's eyes widened as he indeed felt a presence behind him.

"Haaaahhh! !" Ryuushin charged forward. _"Lightning Sword Flash!" _

"_What? H-How did I? !" Kenshin thought. "I was certain I...!" _

"Nice try boya, you're damaging my barrier, but I'm out of your league." Primum said as he slammed his fist into Ryuushin's chest.

"Gaah!" Ryuushin gasped, coughing up blood and landing to Kenshin's left.

"Ryuushin!" Kenshin shouts.

"Guh..." Ryuushin scowled up at Primum. "Bastard."

"Hmhmhm...you call me such a thing, yet you should direct those words at another one present in this room." Primum said with a soulless smile.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at him.

"What are you going on about?" Ryuushin asked with a glare.

"Tell me boya. Have you ever wondered what happened to your family?" Primum asked.

"? !" Kenshin's and Ryuushin's eyes widened for different reasons.

"You...You know?" Ryuushin said.

"_He's...!" Kenshin thought. _"Primum! This is between us! Leave the boy out of it! !" He shouts.

"Silence you murderer." Primum said in a simple tone.

"Master?" Ryuushin said looking up at Kenshin who scowled ruefully at Primum.

"That has nothing to do with you, it's none of your business." Kenshin snarled before flashing toward Primum who merely snapped his fingers and his two demon summons batted Kenshin back, breaking his left arm in the process.

"Now that your immobilized...I can turn my attention back to the matter at hand." Primum said turning back to Ryuushin. "Now, do you still wish to know what happened?"

"Tell me!" Ryuushin shouts.

"Very well. Thirteen almost fourteen years ago. Negotiations had broken down between the Kingdom of Vespertatia, and the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans." Primum said. "The tyrant king of Vespertatia, Lord Victor had lost his patience with the clan and wanted to have them disposed of, so who better than the very negotiator that the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans had sent?"

"What? You mean they were done in by one of their own? !" Ryuushin yelled.

"Primum! That's enough!" Kenshin shouts.

"No, it's nowhere near enough." Primum said with a much crueler smile on his face. "Tell me, would you like to know who it was?"

"Grrh!" Kenshin scowled.

"Tell me! Who the hell was it? ! I'll kill them! !" Ryuushin roared.

"Hmhmhm, if you wish to know who it was, all you need to is look to your left." Primum said.

"What?" Ryuushin said. "But...to my left is...Shi...shou..." His eyes slowly widened. "Sh...Shishou...?"

On Kenshin's face was a dark look. Both in anger at Primum, as well as despondent look, knowing he had finally been found out.

"No...Shishou...it...it was you?" Ryuushin asked.

"There's no need to ask, he won't come clean with you." Primum said.

"How could you? ! Master! Why! Why did you kill them? ! !" Ryuushin yelled.

"Krh!" Kenshin's teeth ground together. He pulled the charm off of his wound and threw it at Primum. _"Brilliant Flash!" _

"Agh!" Primum and his demons yelled as they were blinded.

"Aah!" Ryuushin gasped as he too was blinded. Kenshin turned and scooped him up in his right arm and took off.

"Damn. They got away." Primum said through strained eyes. He turned around. "Get after them!"

"Gladly." A male voice said as he took off after Kenshin.

"What are you doing? Why not just leave me to die?" Ryuushin said as his sight returned as he scowled at Kenshin.

"It is not your time to die." Kenshin said.

"Whose to decide that? ! You? !" Ryuushin shouts. "Let me go!" He said as he thrashed around in Kenshin's grip.

"Tch!" Kenshin threw him forward and Ryuushin landed on his feet.

"Why bother training us if you were the reason we were orphaned in the first place? !" Ryuushin shouts.

"Like I said when this started boy. I owe you nothing." Kenshin said with an impassive glare.

"Bullshit!" Ryuushin yelled, scowling at him.

"My reasons are my own. I do not need to tell you anything." Kenshin said. "Now that everything's out in the open. What will you do?"

"What do you think?" Ryuushin snarled. "I'm going to kill you! !"

Kenshin backstepped dodging and blocking each of Ryuushin's attacks. "You can't focus, you can't defeat me as you are now."

"You had no right to be with us! ! You killed our parents! Our Family! We never got to meet them because of you!" Ryuushin yelled

Kenshin batted Kazeken and Ryuuga to Ryuushin's sides and chopped Ryuushin in the throat. "Kah!" Ryuushin fell to his knees, coughing, trying to fill his lungs with much needed air. "Bastard..." He growled.

"You need more training before you can think about defeating me." Kenshin said looking down at him in what Ryuushin took as mocking disgust. He welled up his magic. "Train hard. Revile and hate me." Kenshin said. "Then, when you've gotten to my level of strength...come and find me." "Forced Displacement."

"Damn you!" Ryuushin shouts as he disappeared.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes in regret. _"So it begins..." He thought. _

"_Kenshin..." Salamander said. _

"_Salamander, I want you and the other three spirits to promise me that you won't take your powers away from him." Kenshin thought. "He deserves a fair fight, and that's what I'll give him." _

"_But then you might...?" Sylph said. _

"_If I do, so be it." Kenshin thought._

"_...Very well." Salamander said. "We'll do it." _

"_Thank you." Kenshin thought. _

"!" Kenshin felt a presence above him and dove out of the way as a man crashed down.

"Neyahahaha! Well, this is fun. The last few guys I was asked to take out curled up and cried. I do appreciate the chance to kill my boredom...Yahahahahaha!"

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Wait, that voice and the shroud of Ryuujin...what the hell? ! Shin Tatsu? !"

"Sorry pal, Ryuujin the Avaricious is the name." Ryuujin said smirking at Kenshin.

"What the hell? ! Why are you attacking me? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Alright...who are you?" Ryuujin asked losing his smirk. "Kuh..." He said placing his hand on his head, feeling a dull pain.

"What? It hasn't been long enough that you would forget!" Kenshin shouts. "I'm wearing an illusion, but it's me! Kenshin. Shin Tatsu, who you're contained within was my master in Elemental Swordsmanship!"

"I asked you to tell me who you are, now tell me." Ryuujin said, having not heard him due to the pain in his head increasing.

"I just told you! I'm Kenshin, your keeper Shin Tatsu mentored my sister and I in Elemental Swordsmanship!" Kenshin said.

"Oh! So that's it!" Ryuujin said tapping his fist against his palm.

Kenshin sighed in relief. "Good, you do remember. Now could you help me get out of...Kuh!" Kenshin gasped in pain. He looked down seeing a hand tearing through his right lung. He looked back up seeing Ryuujin staring coldly at him.

"Sorry pal, but you and I have never even met...you must be friends with someone who looks like me." Ryuujin said.

"But...Ryuu...jin..." Kenshin said as he lost consciousness, falling off of Ryuujin's hand

Ryuujin heard a footfall and turned to find Primum. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, but you might wanna hurry and stymie the blood flow before he keels over from bloodloss." Ryuujin said.

"I see, Lord Hottan extends his gratitude for not killing him." Primum said, grabbing Kenshin and disappearing.

Ryuujin shrugged. "There's nothing personal kid, I'm just doing my job." Ryuujin grinned. "I am sorry, honestly...Gruh!" Ryuujin's eyes widened as the pain in his head got worse. He grabbed his right temple, while looking at his left hand, his fingers and palm covered in Kenshin's blood. "What the hell?" He said seeing them all shaking. "Grrh!" Ryuujin screwed his eyes shut as the faded image of an echidna lamia and Iris came to mind. He opened his eyes and fell to his knees. He coughed heavily, feeling as though he might vomit and he panted heavily.

"What have you done Ryuujin?" A familiar voice resounded in disgust in Ryuujin's head. "Are you that determined to prove you're a monster? What kind of scum...would try to kill his own friend? !"

"Shin...Tatsu! He's not my...friend...!" Ryuujin strained out.

"Then why do you remember him then, huh Ryuujin?" Shin Tatsu asked. "Are you going to tell me that you think Kenshin was just making everything up? !" He shouted at the god. "Remember you son of a bitch, you and I are the same person. We have been since I received your orb as a child."

"Ggghh! And I suppose you'll blame me for your sister's sickness as well, won't you?" Ryuujin said. "Besides, those are YOUR memories! They aren't mine!"

"Oh really? ! Then why is it you're paralyzed with pain!" Shin Tatsu said.

"Grgh!" Ryuujin grunted.

"Pull yourself together Ryuujin." Shin Tatsu said. "I'm warning you, I'm going to take my body back the moment your guard drops!"

"They aren't mine! ! Hottan and your first disciple split our unity years ago! Your sentiments and memories are no longer a part of me! !" Ryuujin shouts.

"! !" Shin Tatsu scowled. "Fool! You couldn't be more wrong! Things like that will always be a part of you! You can't just wipe them off of your soul whenever you want! ! They and myself, were the only parts that you chose! !" Ryuujin's eyes widened as Shin Tatsu's memories poured through him. Memories of the previous Demon Queen, of Iris, Sheena, Ryomen, of Tamamo. His days as king, his regrets...and lastly, training with Kenshin and Yukari.

"Can you not hear their souls crying out at you? !" Shin Tatsu berated. "You abandoned them! ! Threw them away like common garbage! Taking me along with you!" "You cast off your real family! Your real friends! You dumb bastard! ! You turned your back on something you wanted! YOU DO NOT DESERVE THE TITLE OF THE AVARICIOUS DRAGON GOD! !"

Finally unable to take it anymore Ryuujin screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back letting out a loud, antagonized cry to the heavens. "Hah...Hah...hah...hah..." He panted. "Head...hurts." He said as he staggered to his feet. "Goddammit..." He said with a snarl as he knew what he wanted to do now as he disappeared and reappeared at the Gravekeeper's palace.

He staggered through the halls of the palace and until he found Forbesii talking with two demons. Acting on impluse he shot forward stabbing his hand at the homunculus' head with his hand. Forbesii turned and blocked it with the Tsurugi no Kami. "Forbesii-Dono!" The two demons shout.

"Back you fools, you're in my way!" Forbesii said.

"Well...maybe you can explain this Forbesii...WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME? ! !" Ryuujin snarled. "Why am I seeing these memories? ! It's like they're clawing at the inside of my SKULL! !" "And why are you there...Why do I remember you Forbesii? !" "Why did you help destroy my followers? !"

Forbesii scowled. "You miss your followers...your friends? You're a foolish deity clinging to a collection of corpses Ryuujin, stop craving the past!" He said.

"BASTARD! !" Ryuujin shouts.

Forbesii pulled back and stabbed at Ryuujin's head, only for him to spring over him entirely and land on a table. Forbesii turned and stabbed quickly and precisely at him. Ryuujin lost a few strands of hair before batting the white god sword away and taking off. Forbesii threw it like a spear at him, barely missing his mark. He grabbed it out of the wall and chased Ryuujin around the room. He slashed the Dragon God across the chest and lost the blade after Ryuujin kicked the blade out of his hands. Forbesii slammed his hand into Ryuujin's chest and drove him into the wall, before throwing the god across the room. He ran the god down, grabbing the Tsurugi no Kami in the process and pinned Ryuujin's hands down slashing at his neck.

(Sching!)

The blade scratched against Ryuujin's scales that had just stretched across his neck, knocking the sword from his hands, from the sheer force used in the slash. Using his chance, Ryuujin got out from under Forbesii and ran out of the Gravekeeper's Palace.

"Tch." Forbesii said.

"What happened?" Forbesii turned to find Hottan walking up to him.

"The Dragon God has gone rouge." Forbesii said. "My apologies, I believed he could be controlled, by his own godly presence and my master's tenacity led to this."

"Ah give it a rest Maou-kun." Hottan said. "I didn't expect to keep him under our thumb for very long anyway. He can still be used to our advantage, we just have to plant the proper bait. Namely, you."

"Oh?" Forbesii said.

"Yes. When the time is right, we have you issue a challenge to him, and we can't assume Kenshin will remain jailed. So he will likely intercept Ryuujin after settling his affair with his students." "The two duel each other and we take them both out." Hottan said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Forbesii said.

Meanwhile. Kenshin was thrown into the prison brig. "Shishou!" Hikari said.

"Guh..." Kenshin pushed himself up. He looked himself over. _"I guess I was patched up before they threw me in here." He thought. _

"What happened Kenshin?" Zect asked.

"We were had." Kenshin said. "McGill is dead and as it stands right now, we are all traitors to the Confederation." "Us in particular, are now prisoners of war."

"What about Nagi, Ryuushin and the others? What happened to them?" Arika asked.

"They're fine. Although Ryuushin did take a beating before I got him out of there." Kenshin said. "It will probably be quite some time before we get sprung."

"Sprung? Are you kidding me? The entire world's after your group now." A young Theodora said.

"That's supposed to make a difference? Even without me, they can easily fight their way to wherever they're taking us." Kenshin said. "Besides, shouldn't the Empire...the part of it that's still loyal to Emperor Daiken and Empress Noka anyway, be looking for you?"

"They're supposed to be taking us to Noctis Labyrinthus." Arika said.

"Lovely." Kenshin said. "Hikari."

"Yes?" Hikari said.

"While we're imprisoned, you and I will be training in meditation every day." Kenshin said. "You're going to need it in the coming days.

"Yes, Shishou." Hikari said.

On the other hand. Yukari found Ryuushin surrounded by glowing white golems and dove down, slashing each of them to bits. "Ryuushin! Are you alright? !"

"Grh! I'm just fine!" Ryuushin said getting to his feet. "Where are we?"

"In the bay separating the Confederation and Hellas. You were lucky enough to end up on a stray island." Yukari said. "What happened to everyone?"

"Nagi, Rakan and Gateau escaped." Ryuushin said.

"And Kenshin, what happened to him?" Yukari said.

"Hell if I know." Ryuushin said with his eyes closed, scowling. "Whatever happened to him. He fucking deserves it." He said walking away, only to be cut off by Yukari.

"OK, what's your deal? You've been pissed off ever since you got up, and now you're saying your master deserved whatever he got, in a time of war...are you..?" Yukari said.

"THAT FUCKER IS NO MASTER OF MINE! !" Ryuushin roared. "He's the bastard I've been searching for! He's the one responsible for orphaning Hikari and I! If I see him again...If I see him again I'LL KILL HIM! !"

"..." Yukari went silent. _"So...it's happened...Kenshin...I hope you're alright...because our time together with our parents will end when we find you." _

Finally, Ryuujin was flying as far away from Ostia as he could get. He desperately needed to clear his head. _"Having trouble killing the pain in your head?" Shin Tatsu asked_

Ryuujin took it as mocking. _"Shut...the fuck...up..." He thought. _

"_I'm being serious you moron." Shin Tatsu said. "You should land and get some rest, flying around like this isn't going to help." _

"_?" Ryuujin made a confused sound. "What the hell is this? You're showing mercy on me?" _

"_No, I just don't see a point in berating you anymore." Shin Tatsu said. "If you didn't think you fucked up, you wouldn't be in pain, and you wouldn't have tried to kill Forbesii just now." _

"_..." Ryuujin didn't reply as he came to a halt and landed in a forest. He transformed, leveling a large section of forest. _

"_You transform to sleep?" Shin Tatsu said. _

"_Always have, it's more comfortable for me this way." Ryuujin thought. _

"_Huh, I never knew that." Shin Tatsu said. _

"_There's a lot you never knew about me." Ryuujin thought. _

"_So there is." Shin Tatsu said with a shrug. _

"_I don't care what you say about this, but when the time comes, I'm going to beat Kenshin." Ryuujin thought. . "And I don't care what the higher ups say either. If he doesn't submit I'll kill him." _

"_Wouldn't be a fight if you weren't trying to." Shin Tatsu said. "Just don't be surprised if he and Yukari kick your ass." _

"_Wouldn't it technically be your ass they're kicking?" Ryuujin retorted. _

"_Hardy Har Har." Shin Tatsu said. "Now take your ass to sleep." _

Ryuujin nodded off soon after Shin Tatsu finished his sentence.

(dream)

Ryuujin laid in a forest, next to a large lake. On his head, or the ridge of his nose rather laid a pale skinned woman with long raven hair, wearing a sleeveless white jacket and matching pants, at her sides was a gunbai and a hand scythe. "Another beautiful day." She said stretching her limbs before relaxing her body.

Ryuujin exhaled smoke from his nostrils. "You can say that again. So Tastumi, what's this I hear about you offering up our power to a demon clan?"

"W-Well, they looked like they could use the help. I even fought the leader of that clan and he seemed pretty capable." Tatsumi said. "Besides I used to be a demon!"

"And?" Ryuujin said.

"And what?" Tatsumi asked.

"Did Her Grace chew you out for it?" Ryuujin said.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Tatsumi said with a shudder. "And that asshole Yama too! And he did basically the same thing!"

"Now you see why I don't like him." Ryuujin said.

"Yeah." Tatsumi said. "Say...Ryuu-Chan..."

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Ryuujin said with an annoyed twitch of the eye.

"How many times have I listened?" Tatsumi asked with a smile.

"Zero." Ryuujin said rolling his eyes.

"Exactly." Tatsumi said with a giggle. "But...after all these years...I've found myself wondering. If I met my mother now...would she be proud of me?" Tatsumi said looking up at the sky.

"Well..." Ryuujin said in an unsure tone.

"Go ahead and say it." Tatsumi said with narrowed eyes, reflecting a distant gaze. "Don't spare my feelings if it's hurtful."

"..." Ryuujin exhaled smoke again. "Truthfully. She probably wouldn't be. She was one of the six leaders of the demon forces whom the Divine Realms waged war with." "I can't imagine she'd be too thrilled to find out that her daughter became the first Dragon God."

"My aunt told me that mother was forced to go away. I just don't understand that" Tatsumi said. "And that's Dragon Goddess." She corrected.

"Yeah Yeah." Ryuujin said.

"Well if she wouldn't approve then oh well." Tatsumi said. "She wasn't here to dissuade me so she can't comment on my decisions. Besides..." She giggled. "I like being here with you."

"..." Ryuujin said nothing.

"Ryuu-Chan?" Tatsumi said.

"You say that, yet I only appear in this form, a shadow, or an orb." Ryuujin said.

"Aw, I think the shadow is just you being too shy to show yourself to me." Tatsumi teased.

"I am not shy! I...I just never set my human form!" Ryuujin said in annoyance.

"The scales around your face are turning red." Tatsumi teased.

"Grrreeeh." Ryuujin growled. "You're lucky I like you, or I'd be eating you right now."

"Oh?" Tatsumi said moving in front of his left eye. "Well just transform into your human form and I'll let you." She said with narrowed eyes, licking her lips with a smile.

"?#%!" Ryuujin stammered out an unintelligible response.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tatsumi laughed. "Oh man I get you every time!"

"Damn you!" Ryuujin shouts.

"Hahahaha...aaahh..." Tatsumi laid back down on the ridge of his nose. "But seriously...I really like being here with you Ryuujin." She said. "Do you like being here with me as well?"

"..." Ryuujin said nothing.

"Hmhm...it's OK. You don't have to say anything...I already know the answer..." Tatsumi said as she fell asleep.

"..." Ryuujin closed his eyes as a figure grew out of his head. Then his body started to shrink lowering Tatsumi to the ground until all that remained was the shadowy figure. The shadow dispelled and it revealed a tan skinned man wearing a black variation of what Tatsumi was wearing. He had blue hair. Where whites would be in his eyes. There was black. His irises were red and his pupils were white. He laid down next to her and brought her into his arms.

"Mm?" Tatsumi moaned softly in her sleep.

Ryuujin brushed her hair from her eyes and closed his eyes. _"I can probably spare a few hours in this form before I chance her waking up." He thought. _

_(dream end) _

Ryuujin awoke to find the night sky still there. _"...One of those dreams again..." He thought. _

"_What dream?" Shin Tatsu asked. _

"_...Nothing...I already forgot it." Ryuujin lied. _

"_OK, Whatever." Shin Tatsu said. _

_(break) _

_One Year Later_

It had been one year since Princess Arika, Princess Theodora, Zect, Hikari and Kenshin were captured. "Ugghhh!" Theodora groaned. "What was that about them fighting their way over here? !" He berated Kenshin.

Kenshin stroked his stubbled chin. "It takes time. Princess."

"Yes, so just relax." Zect said leaning against the wall.

"Ughh..." Theodora groaned again.

A loud rumbling was heard. "Huh, sounds like they're here." Hikari said. "Finally."

"At least someone is getting sick of this like I am." Theodora said with a sigh.

"I am getting sick of it, but what I'm most sick of is hearing you whining about it everyday! If I had to listen to you whining any longer, I was going to lose my fucking mind!" Hikari snapped.

Theodora shrunk under her glare. "S-Sorry."

Hikari sighed. "It's fine, It's not like you're used to something like this."

"Move." Kenshin said shooing back Theodora, Hikari and Arika.

A hole was blown in the wall were Kenshin was previously sitting. "Knock Knock! Anyone home? !"

"Nope! Just us chickens!" Theodora answered.

Nagi walked in. "Hahahaha, very funny Imperial Princess-Chan."

"You're late, Sir Knight." Arika said.

"Sorry, fighting the world to get here, takes awhile." Nagi said. "Now come on."

The prisoners exited the prison. As everyone conversed Kenshin tried to slip away. However it was not to be. "Where do you think you're going?"

"..." Kenshin said nothing hearing Ryuushin's voice. "So, you've been training hard since we separated last year. Good for you."

"Shut up, you bastard." Ryuushin snarled out at him.

"But you still don't have my level of power. Were you foolish enough to come after me knowing this?" Kenshin said.

Ryuushin bristled at this. "Maybe not, but power isn't everything _**Master!" **_Ryuushin spat as he unsheathed and pointed Kazeken at Kenshin's back.

Hikari came up to Ryuushin "!" "Ryuushin, Wh-What are you...?"

Ryuushin's glare hardened at Kenshin. "You didn't tell her?"

Kenshin turned to him. "I believe that's your responsibility. I had to make sure she didn't lag behind."

"Grrhh..." Ryuushin growled stepping past Hikari. "Like you told me last year, I have trained...whilst reviling and hating you to the core...now..._**PREPARE TO DIE! ! !" **_He roared as Kazeken glew red before being covered in white hot flames that seemed almost like lava.

"_The Katensho Fuuin." Kenshin thought as Ryuushin charged him. _

When he got to Kenshin, the area around them exploded. The dust cleared and Kenshin held Ryuushin's wrist. "Krh? !" Ryuushin stared in shock.

"Power and strength are not equivocal." Kenshin said. "You might have become stronger through your hatred of me, but my power still exceeds yours." He said as he gripped Ryuushin's wrist tightly and bent it downward until it snapped.

"Aaaaaughh! !" Ryuushin yelled in agony. He ripped his wrist free and punched at Kenshin's head only for Kenshin drive his own fist into Ryuushin's face and it. Kenshin threw Ryuushin back and he hit the ground sliding back over to Hikari.

"Master! What are you doing? !" Hikari said. "Why are you and Ryuushin fighting? !"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hikari and Ryuushin looked over to see Yukari approaching Kenshin. "Before he was captured he was brainwashed so that next time he saw Ryuushin. He would be commanded against his will to rip his two students to bloody shreds."

"Nn? !" Hikari stepped back slightly, reaching for her staff.

"Was that the sort of explanation you were hoping for, Hikari?" Kenshin asked. "I answer to no man's will but my own now. This is what was fated to happen for fourteen years now. So now that it has happened. I will take both of your lives in bloody turn."

"We, will take both of your lives." Yukari corrected.

"? !" Ryuushin, who had gotten to his feet at this point stared at the two. "You too? !" He shouted at Yukari."

"You don't really think he did it alone, do you?" Yukari asked with a neutral gaze.

"...ENOUGH YUKARI! !" Ryuushin shouts. "IF YOU WERE IN ON IT WITH HIM THE WHOLE TIME, THEN I SHALL KILL YOU AS WELL!" He roared rushing after Yukari.

Katentou rushed by him and he stopped suddenly. "!...! !" Ryuushin fell to the ground, bleeding.

"Ryuushin! !" Hikari screamed. "Why are you two doing this? !"

"Seeing as Ryuushin is no longer capable of telling you. I guess I shall." Kenshin said. "Fourteen years ago before the war intensified. The Kuroshi and Tsuki clans were both massacred in a single night."

"Fourteen years ago...a single...night...!" Hikari's eyes widened in shock as she turned her sight to them. "It...It was you?"

"That is correct." Yukari said.

"I wouldn't worry about Ryuushin. He's injured, but I made sure to avoid any vital spots." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin!" Kenshin and Yukari looked around, seeing the rest of the Ala Rubra landing around them. "What the hell are you doing? ! That's your disciple!" Eishun shouts.

"You're going to kill your own students? That's just low." Rakan said with a glare.

"What's going on here Kenshin, Yukari. You build them up, only to cut them down?" Albireo said with narrowed eyes.

"Kenshin, please tell me this is a sick joke." Nagi said with a conflicted look.

"This is no joke. Our alliance is finished. Thousand Master." Kenshin said. "There's nothing you can do, no one will stand in our way."

"So this is what you are at your cores...just a pair of dark reapers." Eishun said.

"Yes, this world...is but a violent...fleeting dream to us." Yukari said.

"It has been nothing but a pitch black hell for us for fourteen years now." Kenshin said. "Like I said. I avoided any vitals, so if you patch him up. Ryuushin will be fine." "Yukari." He said turning around.

"Yes." Yukari said as the two walked away.

"You say you want to kill them, but you're leaving them alive." Gateau said. "What are you planning here?"

Kenshin batted his eyes at him. "They are our students, we do still have some kind of a soft spot for them. So we wish to give them a fair fight." "This situation has nothing to do with you, or the Ala Rubra, so stay out of it."

"Grhh..." Ryuushin scowled at Kenshin's back. "However the hell this happened to you...I don't care anymore...you are nothing, but a traitor...It'll be my pleasure to kill you..."

Kenshin and Yukari continued to walk away. "Master!" Hikari called out, running up to them.

The two stopped and turned their heads to her. "I...I know...this is hard to say given the circumstances...and soon...I'll grow to hate you both...just as Ryuushin has...but...well...thank you for all that you've done for us. Take care"

"Nn!" Kenshin and Yukari fought down a look of great conflict and closed their eyes. "...Hmph.." After a moment they smiled. "You as well."

"Farewell...Master." Hikari said.

"Farewell." Kenshin said as the two disappeared.

"..." Hikari walked back to Ryuushin and began healing him.

"Why did you thank them?" Ryuushin asked. "After what they did...?"

"Regardless of what they did Ryuushin...if we never met them...we'd never have gotten as strong as we have." Hikari said. "We do owe them some gratitude for that at least."

"..." Ryuushin stared up at the sky. "I...don't know what to believe anymore...I want to kill them, but...at the same time...I want to know why...why did they do it?"

"...I know how you feel Ryuushin. Believe me." Hikari said

Meanwhile Kenshin and Yukari reappeared a short distance away from the hideout the Ala Rubra was using for the time being. "Hang on I gotta pick up my things." Yukari said.

"Go ahead." Kenshin said.

While Yukari was in the hideout. Kenshin's eyes widened in pain as he grabbed his chest. "Kaaah!" He began coughing violently as he fell to his knees. _"Not again!" He thought. _

Yukari came out to see what the noise was. "! Kenshin!" She rushed up to him and placed his hand on his back. Slowly, the coughing ceased.

Kenshin panted and looked at his hand, covered in his own blood. "What happened?"

"Over the course of the last year my heart has been acting up more and more." Kenshin said. "Did you get that stuff I sent for in the letter."

"It took some doing." Yukari said.

"It took some doing for me to get that letter out." Kenshin said. "Now did you?"

"Yes, calm down." Yukari said digging around in her pack until she pulled out a large canister. "There should be enough for the year, not that you'll need it."

Kenshin opened it and took out a couple of pills and popped them into his mouth. Slowly his chest pains subsided. "Ugh..." Kenshin grimaced. "Hopefully these things work as well as I heard, or I might not even make it to the fight."

"..." Yukari and Kenshin took off. "So it begins." Yukari said.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Kenshin." Yukari said.

"It was a nice short reprieve, but...here we are once more..." Kenshin said. "Back in the Hell we created."

"..." Yukari stared on ahead. "It was nice...to see Dad again...and Mom looking as happy as she did."

"Now we have to give them the fight they deserve." Kenshin said. "Let's go find somewhere to set up and get ready."

"Yes." Yukari said.

"Yukari..." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Yukari said.

"...I'm sorry." Kenshin said.

"..." Yukari stared on ahead. "Don't apologize. You make it seem like you're the only one who had good intentions going into this. I helped you every step of the way. I did half the work, so I get half the blame. Besides...if we did nothing to help them fourteen years ago...and to help Mom and Dad...then what would we be?"

"Like that needs answering." Kenshin said. "Alright...for the time being, we need to plan."

"Right." Yukari said.

The two planned, to combat their students, their parents, to give them the fight they deserved from them, as the ones who murdered their family.

(chapter end)

Draconis: So, here we go. The next big fight is nigh.

Kenshin: Yeah Yeah...

Taimu: Wouldn't it technically be a rematch of sorts?

Draconis: Wouldn't you know that?

Taimu; Well Chronologically, No. But with the way you're writing this. Yes.

Draconis: Then Yes and No it is.

Ryuujin: What was with that dream flashback for me.

Draconis: Well, because I split you and Shin Tatsu into two different characters. I figured you could do with a backstory.

Ryuujin: Ah. (nods)

Anyway, next time. The Disciples' Pursuit.

Draconis678 out


	76. The Disciple's Pursuit

Draconis: Alright, it's time.

Kenshin: Yes, it's time for the fight I know.

Draconis: Hm. You know...I've not given Ryuushin or Hikari very much screen time during all of this. I'd be remiss if I didn't show some of what they've learned or created.

Yukari: So...this is mainly going to be a...

Draconis: A Ryuushin and Hikari chapter yes. That's why I gave it it's name last chapter. You two will make an appearance, I may even begin the fight at the near end, but still.

Kenshin: Yeah Yeah, I get it. Go on.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshin Redux

Chapter 76

The Disciple's Hunt

Draconis: Begin!

(Start)

_Ala Rubra Hideout. _

Ryuushin laid on a cot inside the cabin. "Hrn..." He rose up and rubbed his right temple. "Ugh."

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Ryuushin turned to Hikari who was sitting next to the cot.

"I'm fine, I just woke up with a headache is all." Ryuushin said.

Hikari nodded and placed her hand on his head. "..."

"That's enough, it's gone now." Ryuushin said. Hikari nodded and took her hand off his head. Silence reigned until Ryuushin was the one to break it. "Uh...listen...I'm sorry about all of this. I...know how much you liked him."

Hikari shook her head. "No, it's fine. If you remember...I told you I would support you if you ever found the one responsible, because I hated them as much as you did in the end." "Am I shocked that it ended up being Kenshin-Shishou and Yukari-Shishou? Of course...who wouldn't be in our position, but I will keep my word to you, and support you in the end."

Ryuushin stared at her before looking away. _"If that's right...then why are your eyes watering?" He thought. He scowled. "Goddammit, you two did this...!" His thoughts traveled back to Kenshin and Yukari. _

He got up and walked toward the door. "Come on. We gotta get to work finding them."

Hikari nodded. "OK." She said before wiping her eyes, cursing to herself.

"_Power and Strength aren't equivocal...you may have gotten stronger through your hatred of me, but my power still exceeds yours." -Kenshin_

"_I answer to no man's will, but my own now. This was fated to happen for fourteen years now...now that it has I shall take both of your lives in bloody turn." -Kenshin_

"_We, will both take your lives."-Yukari_

"_This world is nothing more than a violent, fleeting dream for us."-Yukari_

"_It's been a pitch black hell for us for fourteen years now." -Kenshin_

"Grrhh..." Ryuushin growled under his breath.

"Whoa, where are you two heading off to?" The two looked over to see Rakan walking up to him.

"None of your business Rakan." Ryuushin said as he and Hikari kept walking.

"Now now, hang on a second. You were just taken down by your former master yesterday You can't be thinkin' of goin' after him a day later are you?" Rakan said stepping in front of him.

"Like I said, it's not any of your concern, now kindly piss off." Ryuushin said flashing past him.

Rakan moved back in front of him. "Look kid, we all want answers, but you need time to heal."

"Look, Jack. If you don't move, I'm going to move you myself." Ryuushin threatened.

"..." Rakan said nothing for a moment. "You're welcome to try."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Ryuushin said as he ran the power of earth through his right arm and promptly punched Rakan in the stomach.

"Gah!" Rakan said doubling over, only to get uppercutted into the air. _"Shit that was a strong punch! How well did Kenshin train this kid? ! His and Ryuushin's punch were nearly identical!"_

"What the hell's going on now? !" Hikari turned to find Eishun, Gateau and Zect rushing up to where she was. She took out her staff and pointed it at them, Shinigami abilities active while several youki constructs of various large breeds of feline appeared at her sides. "Hikari!" Eishun said.

"Stay the hell away." Hikari said in a neutral tone. "Or I'll sick my girls here on you."

"Krh!" Gateau grunted. "First Kenshin and Yukari go off the deep end, now you seek to join them? !"

"Join them?" Ryuushin said landing behind Hikari as Rakan landed across from him, slightly battered, but no worse for wear. "No, we seek to kill them."

"Guys, don't hold back against these two. They're basically on their master's level now, minus the experience." Rakan said.

"Hrn!" Ryuushin grunted as he activated the powers of water and fire in addition to the powers of wind and earth. "I could use a good test run before we find them."

"Ryuushin, any suggestions? You're basically leaving me with these three." Hikari said.

"Sorry, but fighting Rakan requires my undivided attention." Ryuushin said. "You're going to need your...what was it again...that shield?"

"I understand...and I know just who to use it on." Hikari said as Youso no Burokka appeared on her free hand.

Ryuushin sprung toward Rakan who uppercutted Ryuushin into the air. He vanished. _"A clone!" _

"_Serene Demon Sword!" Ryuushin shouts, cutting into Rakan's abdomen._

"Grh!" Rakan grunted, flexing his muscles to hold Ryuushin's blade in mid swing.

"!" Ryuushin's eyes widened as he activated Ryuujin's Avarice just as a punch from Rakan reached his skull. _"I don't want to take too many of these without both Gnome and Ryuujin's Avarice active." He thought. "Sparring with that bastard must have gotten Rakan used to fighting against the spirits." _

"_Rakan Bakuretsuken!" Rakan shouts _

"_Shit!" Ryuushin mentally cursed, weaving in and out of each fists path by a hair's breath until the final one, an open handed strike finally connected. _

"_Rakan Rasenshou!" Rakan called out. _

"Damn!" Ryuushin said as he took aim toward Rakan. _"Time it just right...and now! Scale Shuriken!" _

Calling two blades to his hands with his artifact Rakan blocked most of the scales barreling toward him while the rest hit him. "Is that all you got kid?" Rakan said with a smirk.

"Not quite." Ryuushin said smirking back making a handsign that Rakan recognized as he saw Kenshin standing next to him making the same sign.

"_Shit! Each of these is a bomb now!" Rakan thought as tiny seals flared to life on the scales and promptly exploded in flames. _

Meanwhile Eishun and Zect battled the constructs of Hikari while Gateau looked on from above. Hikari glanced up at him. _"Don't think that I can't see you up there." Hikari thought. "Now...if Eishun fires a Shinmeiryuu technique at me, I'll have no choice, but to dodge. Youso No Burokka can't absorb that kind of attack...all I have to do is wait for Gateau to make his move." _

"Krh! These things just keep coming!" Eishun said as he cut apart a lion coming right at him.

"You can hack them up all you like, as long as I have the youki to spare, they'll just keep regenerating." Hikari said. "It costs next to nothing to restore them, so don't think you can outlast me on endurance."

"Grh! Zect duck!" Eishun said. Zect did so and Eishun slashed in a circle. _"Hyakka Ryouran!" _

"Tch!" Hikari watched as Eishun shot out of the attack and shot toward her.

"Forgive me for this." Eishun said as he slashed downward. _"Raimeiken!" _

"Che!" Hikari flashed backward and felt Gateau's presence behind her.

"_Gousatsu Iaiken!" Gateau shouts._

Hikari turned toward it. _"You know...it might just be because I've been allied with them for four years, but their attack plans are really predictable." She thought. "Or they greatly underestimate me." _

Hikari raised her shield and called out. _"Youso No Burroka! Absorb!" _

"Gh? !" Gateau stared in shock as his attack was absorbed into the shield. He tried to fire another when nothing happened. "What? !"

"Sorry, but once my shield has absorbed my opponent's magic, it becomes sealed." Hikari said as she appeared behind him. "As a matter o' fact. You should lose the ability to fly in about three seconds."

"Wha? !" Gateau said as he started to drop only for Hikari to grab his wrist and lower him to the ground. "Why?"

"Look, we might want to run off and kill our former masters, but we don't want to harm you anymore than we have to." Hikari said as she and Gateau ducked under a sword swipe from Eishun.

"Just the same we don't want to hurt you either!" Eishun said.

"Well I'm sorry, but...this is the way it has to be!" Hikari shouts driving the butt of her lance into Eishun's stomach, knocking him back and grabbing Gateau's arm and swinging him into Eishun knocking both men to the ground. _"Unload magic!" Hikari intoned pointing her shield at the two men, firing Gateau's Iaiken at them._

"_Kiriste Aegis!" _

The dust cleared and Eishun and Gateau both laid on the ground, still breathing, but unconscious. "Damn...I wasn't in time." Zect said.

"Actually I was hoping it'd happen this way." Hikari said as she cast her shield off. "They'll be fine with this."

"You don't want to hurt us do you?" Zect asked.

"Stand down and we'll leave. I can assure you that we will not." Hikari said.

"..." Zect remained silent.

Away from all the fighting, Takamichi and Kurt ran up to Nagi, Albireo, Theodora and Arika. "Kurt-kun, Takamichi-kun, you looked flustered. What's wrong?"

"R..Ryuushin...and Hikari..." Kurt panted out.

"What about them?" Arika asked.

"They...They're..." Takamichi said.

"Spit it out already!" Theodora said smacking Takamichi on the back.

"Ryuushin and Hikari are fighting against Eishun, Zect, Gateau-Sensei and Rakan!" Takamichi said.

"What? !" Nagi exclaimed.

"Why would they be doing that? !" Theodora shouts.

"They want to go off on their own and hunt down Kenshin and Yukari!" Kurt said. "Ryuushin was very belligerent when Rakan tried to talk him out of it."

"Dammit.." Nagi said. "Al! Let's go!"

"..." Albireo said nothing, nodding in agreement and following after him.

Meanwhile, Rakan summoned up his titanic blade. _"ZanKanKen!" He shouts as he throws it right at Ryuushin. _

"Hrn!" Ryuushin grunts firing off a Katensho with Ryuuga while he slashed Kazeken upward as well, shooting off a burst of wind to split the blade in half.

"Gh..." Rakan grunted as he landed in front of Ryuushin, a short distance away.

"Stand down Rakan, I don't want to have to hack you up to move forward." Ryuushin said. "I still consider you all my allies, but this is something I just have to do."

"And what if you die kid? What then?" Rakan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Then so be it." Ryuushin said. "I know exactly who I'm going up against and it's not crazy to assume that he'll kill me."

"..." Rakan said nothing for a moment. Finally he sighed. "Whatever. I know the resolve you have, so I'll stop standing in your way. My strength needs to be conserved for later anyhow."

Ryuushin nodded. "Thanks."

"Ryuushin!"

"I can't...however say the same for him." Rakan said as the two looked up to see Nagi above them. Rakan disappeared to give the two space.

Hikari appeared next to Ryuushin and Albireo appeared next to Nagi. "Ryuushin what the hell? !" Nagi shouts.

"Step aside Nagi, I'm going past you whether you like it or not." Ryuushin said with a glare.

"Ryuushin, step back and think about this clearly for a second!" Nagi said.

"Think about this clearly? Coming from you? The most whimsical bastard I know? !" Ryuushin said with a scoff. "Give me a break!"

"He...does have a point there Nagi." Albireo said.

"Shut up Al! You're not helping!" Nagi snapped.

"Are you done?" Hikari asked.

"No, just stop for a moment." Nagi said. Ryuushin and Hikari started to walk past him. "Come on you two! There's gotta be something Kenshin and Yukari aren't telling us for whatever reason!"

"He has a point Ryuushin." Hikari said.

"I'll take that into account while I'm fighting him to the death." Ryuushin snapped.

Before Nagi could continue they all found themselves surrounded on all sides, by Hellas soldiers. "We have the Ala Rubra, I repeat, we have the Ala Rubra." A panther beastman said. "I am General Somo Arashi of the Special Operations Division. You are all under Imperial Custody. The Rikudou Squadron will detain you shortly."

"Shit! When did they get here? !" Nagi shouts.

"Tch!" Hikari said.

"Oh dear." Albireo said as thousands of soldiers charged them.

"Grrrrhh! _**STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY! !" **_Ryuushin roared running Undine's power through his body.

"!" Somo, Nagi, and Albireo stared in shock as each of the thousands of men and women fell unconscious.

"_What the hell was that? !" Nagi thought. _

"_All of them fell unconscious in an instant." Albireo thought. _

"_That boy...he did that?" Somo thought staring at Ryuushin. _

Ryuushin took this chance to vanish. "Hikari, get moving!"

"R-Right!" Hikari said, only to get stopped by gravity magic. "Aah!"

"Sorry, I'm not letting you go anywhere." Albireo said. "Nagi."

"Right!" Nagi said giving chase after Ryuushin.

"Albireo, let me go!" Hikari shouts.

"Sorry, can't. This is a matter for Nagi and Ryuushin to settle amongst themselves." Albireo said. "And I don't feel like fighting you."

"Um..." Somo said with a sweatdrop. "Am I being ignored?"

"You might want to leave." Albireo said.

"Why?" Somo asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because if you don't you get to contend with me." Rakan said appearing next to Albireo with a smirk on his face.

Somo paled. _"Oh fuck...I know we came to detain them, but without our men we can't hope to fight them! Especially the Thousand Blades!" He thought. _

Meanwhile Nagi finally caught up to Ryuushin. Who had stopped at the base of the mountains. "Ryuushin!"

"..." Ryuushin said nothing, choosing to walk forward.

"Where are you going? ! You're just going to run away from me without giving me a chance to change your mind? !" Nagi shouts.

"..." Ryuushin stopped and turned around.

"!" Nagi's eyes widened seeing his right eye dyed black with a single gray slit for a pupil.

"So, the kid with his head jammed in the clouds decides to come after me." Ryuushin said with a neutral tone. "You want to stop me?"

"..." Nagi said nothing, narrowing his eyes, recalling something that was said to him the night before.

"_I don't know what to think anymore! I want to support Ryuushin, but it's now against the very two people who have been taking care of us all this time!" "I can already feel myself started to despise them like he has and it's breaking my heart! There's only one person who can convince Ryuushin and it's you!" -Hikari._

"_...I never want to see a crying girl again..." Nagi thought, hardening his gaze. _

"Like I said to Jack. This is none of your concern, just leave me alone." Ryuushin said making Nagi glare. "Heh...finally you show some seriousness."

"Krh!" Nagi growled.

"Why should you give a damn about what I do Nagi? It's my business, not yours." Ryuushin said. "I'm done trying to play hero with you."

"And you're just going to drag Hikari with you? !" Nagi shouts.

"All she needs to do is tell me she wants no part of this and she can walk away. Simple as that. It's my vendetta, no one else's." Ryuushin said turning away from him.

"Krh!" Nagi scowled. "She doesn't want to see any of you die! She just wants to know why!"

"Same as I do. Only if the reason isn't good enough, I'll kill them." Ryuushin said. "Now kindly go back to your wings and continue your errand." He said. "? !" He saw a growing shadow and saw Nagi baring down on him.

"You're going to sit here and tell me that our ambition and her tears mean nothing to you? !" Nagi shouts as he knocked Ryuushin to the ground and decked him in the face. Ryuushin turned his head to face Nagi and spit blood onto his face.

"Quit acting like you know what goes on in my head." Ryuushin said with a soulless gaze.

"Are you really that far gone that think you can defeat the guy who taught you everything you know alone! Along with Yukari? !" Nagi shouts. "You think I'm just going to stand by as my best friend throws away his entire life? !"

"..." Ryuushin stares at him before he smirked. "It doesn't matter now. I set out from my former home with a single goal in mind, now I finally have my target." "Besides, didn't I used to be your enemy when you and I ran into each other?"

"That was different! We just..."

"Saw me as a threat to be dealt with...an untrained rookie fighter and his companion?" Ryuushin said. "God powers or not, I couldn't have been that big of a threat...or maybe I was an asset... someone who could be improved upon and used." Ryuushin transformed his arm and gripped Nagi by the shirt and lifted the Thousand Master off of him. "People have been wondering which one of us was the strongest recently...why don't we find out? !" He said as he punched Nagi in the sternum, making him spit up blood as he went flying back.

Nagi landed on his back and sprung back up. "Grrh! You're crazy Ryuushin! Wake up before you do something you'll regret!" He shouts making a beeline for him turning his staff to it's halberd form and stabbing it at him. Ryuushin dodged and grabbed the halberd before kicking Nagi away, making him lose his grip on his weapon.

"I am awake." Ryuushin said looking down at Nagi with disdain. "I was asleep the moment I joined this group...dreaming of a peaceful future that frankly doesn't exist for a person like me." "I won't be able to rest until my vendetta ends."

"Che!" Nagi flashed toward him firing a convergence of Sagita Magica at Ryuushin who dodged and threw Nagi's halberd at him. "!" He stopped as it stabbed in front of him. He grabbed it only for Ryuushin to appear above him Ryuuga pointed downward.

"_MakaiKa Furasshu!" Ryuushin yelled as a white hot stream of flame engulfed Nagi. _

Ryuushin watched as the Nagi he roasted vanished. _"A clone." He thought as he saw Nagi appear a short distance away. _

Nagi shot toward Ryuushin and decked him in the face. "Ryuushin!" He yelled. Ryuushin did nothing, taking the punch, Nagi punched him again and again. _"What the hell...is with him? !" _

"Is this all you got Nagi? I'm disappointed." Ryuushin said. "If this is the amount of pain you can inflict on me...then I guess using their power is unnecessary."

"Wha? !" Nagi said with a glare.

"You haven't realized it yet?" Ryuushin asked with a smirk. "I'm not using any of my powers right now, I'm at my basic strength."

"Krh! Don't you mock me!" Nagi shouts punching at Ryuushin only for the demon boy to catch the fist. "!"

"Show me some better resolve or I'll end this fight right here and now." Ryuushin said. "I know you're stronger than this."

"!" Nagi grunted as he was thrown to the ground, and kicked in the face on the way for his troubles. "Grh!"

"I'm hoping that woke you up Nagi. Know that I'm not playing with you." Ryuushin said landing across from him. "Last time Zect and Rakan stepped in to stop us, they won't this time."

"I won't let them step in anyway!" Nagi shouts as he rushes Ryuushin.

"I'll use the spirit's power against you, as a sign of respect." Ryuushin said as he took out the clones one by one. "I will say, sparring against you Nagi was pretty fun, but that's all in the past!" Ryuushin uppercutted Nagi and drove his elbow, then his fist into Nagi's stomach and face respectively forcing him backward. Gripping Kazeken's hilt and slashed it outward at him. _"Iai Katensho!" _

"Nh!" Nagi landed on the ground and sprung over the attack. Ryuushin was in front of him in a burst of wind and kicked him in the chin sending him airborne. Ryuushin moved in front of him again and punched at him over and over again, hitting Nagi's barrier.

"Come on! I wanna see what the Thousand Master is really made of!" Ryuushin said spin kicking Nagi back down to the ground, cracking a few ribs in the process.

Nagi glared up at him. _"Hikari...it's just like you told me. He despises them...he won't let anyone get in his way...not even me." Nagi thought. "If I don't take him more seriously...he might just kill me to move forward." _He bowed his head, gritting his teeth. "What are we to you Ryuu? ! We used to be comrades in arms, best friends! Did you forget that? ! Are you going to sit here and tell me that the past three almost four years mean absolutely nothing to you now? !"

Ryuushin closed his eyes. "...They weren't meaningless. I did treasure the friendships I made with you all, but...I won't let you stop me from exacting my revenge."

They two met and deadlocked each other's weapons and grabbed each other's wrists to prevent a surprise attack with magic and in Ryuushin's case, Ryuuga. "Heheh...be honest with yourself Nagi...you've been waiting for this moment ever since we ramped up our training." Ryuushin said with a smirk. "No one is here to stop us anymore. We can fight to our heart's content!" He said kneeing Nagi in the stomach and twisting past him, taking aim at him with his free hand. _"Sagita Magica! Series Ignis!" _

"_Series Lucis!" Nagi shouts countering Ryuushin's magic arrows with his own. The two landed across from each other and Ryuushin unsheathed Ryuuga coating them both in flames._

"_That's Ryuu's Kazan no Yaiba! No doubt about it..." Nagi thought._

"Tch! You idiot! I'll beat you till you can't move anymore if that's what it takes to bring you to your senses!" Nagi shouts. _"Man Man Terro Terro: ___Hekatontakis Kai Khiliakis Astrapsatô! !____" ___Nagi lined his spell into his halberd and shot toward Ryuushin as Ryuushin shot toward him._

_"_Kazan no Yaiba: Flame Pin!" Ryuushin shouts.__

_"_Kilipl Astrape! Lightning Lance!" Nagi shouts as the two attack's collided, cratering the earth, either turning it to slag or lava beneath them.__

_"_They weren't meaningless. I did treasure the friendships I made with you all."__

_"_Ryuu finally came out and admitted it for once...now I'll put that to the test!" Nagi thought.__

_The two attacks finally cut off, blasting them backwards from the sheer recoil, they both tumbled painfully across the ground ___"Ryuu...what happened to you...?" Nagi thought. __

_"Grh..." Ryuushin struggled to his feet. ___"Damn...that hurt a lot more than I thought it was going to." He thought. "He's every bit as strong as me." "Nagi...!" He thought, scowling as Nagi got to his feet as well.__

_"_That's it...you're truly serious about this..." Nagi thought. "If I don't get out of your way...you won't hesitate to..." __

_"_Sylph's power and Ryuujin's Avarice should be fast enough to create an opening, then I'll knock him out." Ryuushin thought. __

_"_Dammit Ryuushin...!" Nagi thought.__

Ryuushin smirked. "You know what they say about two fighters of equal skill Nagi? That they can read each other's thoughts and feelings through an exchange of fists and attacks. Whilst never uttering a single word. You got it, Nagi?"

"Krh..." Nagi grunted, glaring weakly at him.

"So, can you tell what it is I'm thinking? What I'm feeling right now? !" Ryuushin said slashing Ryuuga out at him. __"Katensho!" __He then slashed Kazeken at him.__ "Shippuzan!" __He yelled cutting the attack to pieces. __"Fierce Flame Bullets!" __

Nagi jumped into the air, only for Ryuushin to meet him there and kick him in the abdomen. Nagi looked back to see Ryuushin smirking down at him as he fell. __"...Ryuushin...I...knew that you were alone...even with Hikari you always felt alone..." "When I realized that...there was someone like me out there somewhere...I kinda felt relieved." "To tell you the truth...I've been wanting to approach you since we met...and I eventually did...but I never really knew if you took to it at all." __

_"_You always seemed like you wanted to be left alone before Kenshin and Yukari came along...and now that they're gone...having betrayed you...you've gone back to that." Nagi thought as he landed. He turned around only to receive a hard punch to the stomach from Ryuushin. "I wanted to be your friend...because it seemed you didn't have any, but it's more than that...you never did...so you never knew what it meant at first." __

Ryuushin punched Nagi in the face and gripped him by the collar of his shirt lifting him up. __"Kazan no Yaiba still needs to recharge...so..."__ He surrounded his hand in youki. __"This will have to do." __

_"_The last time we sparred...you said we'd be fighting for real the next time...that I was one of the ones you wanted to fight the most. I was glad to know that you felt the same as I did. I was excited by the prospect of dueling you seriously...we don't need to come to blows to read the other's thought Ryuu...it's clear enough...we are friends!" He thought. __

Ryuushin hesitated with his strike for a moment. __"It's not meaningless to me, you dolt...just stop fighting me and I'll be more than happy to walk away from this fight." __

_"_Maybe you didn't feel the same after all." Nagi thought as a dark aura surrounded him. "Maybe I was the only one who thought we were friends!" __

_"!" Ryuushin's eyes widened for a moment. ___"What is this? ! He's...becoming more like a demon!" ___"If you refuse to give in, I won't hesitate any longer! Nagi! !" He shouts driving his hand through the right side of his chest._

_"Ghh! !" Nagi grunted, his mouth filling with blood, unable to hold back the few tears in his eyes. ___"If that's the case...how damn stupid am I? !" __He thought as he recalled paling around with Albireo, Rakan, even Hikari, Eishun and Takamichi, while Ryuushin always stayed out of it...or looked on. He then recalled his childhood, an abandoned child taken in by the Welsh Magic Academy, ridiculed for his inability to pay attention, always feeling alone until Albireo and Zect took him in.

_"_I don't know why...but I just can't stand the thought of you getting yourself killed...or killing Kenshin and Yukari, and being changed forever because of it! !" Nagi thought__

_"..."_ Ryuushin schooled his features. "You managed to divert my hand to your right at the last moment, but in the end it doesn't matter." He said as he pulled his hand out of Nagi's chest. "Now you can forget about fighting and trying to stop me, it shouldn't be fatal as long as you get healed, I'll signal Albireo." He said as he receded Ryuujin's Avarice and began lowering Nagi to the ground.

(clench!)

"!" Ryuushin's eyes widened as Nagi gripped Ryuushin's hand with the arm he just injured. The dark aura flaring back to life.

Ryuushin pulled his arm free and shook it around to get feeling back in it. "What in the hell? This is...dark magic. But Nagi's a light mage so...why? !" He looked down at his arm which was shaking. "What in the...? ! I'm shaking? !"

Nagi looked up at him glaring, the whites of his eyes dyed black. "This is what happens to me when ever I lose control of myself...I'm not letting you leave, I'll shatter every bone in your body if that's what it takes!"

"!" Ryuushin grunted, readying his blades. "You, are you a half demon? !"

"I guess you could call it that, yeah." Nagi said readying his lance, before deciding against it and tossing it skyward. It landed next to Albireo.

Meanwhile, Zect watched from a distance. __"So...you feel in order to best Ryuushin who has an answer for everything you do, and you who have an answer for everything he does...you have tapped into your true power." He thought.__

In a burst of speed, Nagi punched Ryuushin in the stomach, driving the wind out of him, he jumped above him and kicked him into the ground while he went skyward. Ryuushin got up only to be hammered back to the ground. Ryuushin kicked him in the stomach and sprung up. __"Damn, the spirits' power isn't ready yet." __He thought as he backpedaled away from Nagi who gave chase and kicked him across the face and kicked him back into the ground. He raised Ryuuga upward. __"MakaiKa Furasshu!" __

"Hah!" Nagi roared, firing a single burst of Sagita Magica to split the attack and hit Ryuushin dead on. He went down and gripped Ryuushin by the throat and slammed the demon boy into a stalagmite. "Enough is enough Ryuushin! Let's go on back!"

"Uhn..." Ryuushin opened his eyes. "Just...shut your goddamn mouth for once you blowhard. It's not like you ever really had a family you could have had the opportunity to know in the first place!" He glared ruefully at Nagi. "You never did! What makes you so sure you know anything about it! !" He gripped Nagi's wrist. "My pain comes from having those ties removed before I could know anything about them...and I suffered because of it since the time I was able to walk! The people of the village I destroyed...hated and reviled me because of the clan I came from...WHAT COULD YOU KNOW ABOUT ALL OF THAT? ! !" He yelled as he shoved Nagi off of him and threw him down to the ground. The two landed on their feet and faced each other.

"Tell me, you naïve bastard, with your head in the clouds! What could you know about any of that." Ryuushin snarled.

"...You're right..." Nagi said bowing his head. "But...when I'm with Albireo, Jack, Gateau, Eishun and Master...I wonder to myself...if this what it's like...to have a family."

"So your family is the friends you've made. It's admirable...but you still don't know anything about..." Ryuushin was cut off.

"Let me finish..." Nagi said. "When I was with you and Hikari...hell...even with Kenshin and Yukari...I felt...if this is what it's like to have siblings."

"!" Ryuushin's eyes widened for a moment before he bowed his head. "...Why...you idiot...why go so far for me, or even them?"

"Because...it's the first time I've ever felt like I've had a sibling...let alone four..." Nagi said with a smile. "So...I feel I must stop you, and stop Kenshin and Yukari, and tell them to tell us why this is how things have ended up."

"..." Ryuushin sighed to himself. "Maybe...if this had happened a year earlier...I'd have agreed, but it's too late. I can't turn back now."

"I see." Nagi said. "Come on...let's finish this."

"I'll admit this Nagi...I...considered you as a brother as well." Ryuushin said.

Nagi nodded as he developed a light pant. "Whatever you're using doesn't seem too reliable." Ryuushin commented.

_"_I barely use it. I don't like using Dark Magic...I hate what it does to me." Nagi said.

"I see. Let's finish this with one attack, the last person standing wins, and has his way." Ryuushin said. "Agreed?"

"Yeah." Nagi said. __"Man Man Terro Terro: ____Hekatontakis Kai Khiliakis Astrapsatô! !__

_"_Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit___:___To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, o turanne phlogos! Epigenêthêtô, phlox katharseôs, romphaia phloginê! Rheusantôn pur kai theion, a epephlegon Sodoma, amartôlous, eis khoun thanatou! !__

The two pointed their hands at one another, spells ready to fire. __"Kilipl Astrape! Ourania Phlogôsis!"__

The two king level spells collided and battled for dominance over the other. "Haaaaahhhh! !" Nagi roared.

"Grrrh...Raaaahhh! !" Ryuushin roared right back.

"Gh!" Nagi's body stiffened and he lost power, taking Ryuushin's spell with no defense.

"..." Ryuushin walked over to him and looked him over. "He's badly burnt...if he doesn't get help soon...he'll..." He looked up at the darkening sky as it began to rain. "Nagi...I'm...sorry..." He said as he looked back down at Nagi. He started to walk away when three presences appeared behind him.

"! Ryuushin...you...you didn't...!" Hikari said.

"I didn't mean to...for some reason he just lost power...I don't know how..." Ryuushin said.

"He doesn't use that magic often, so it's no surprise he ran out of gas so quickly." Zect said.

"Al...please heal him...I don't want to be responsible for his death..." Ryuushin said.

"I'll get right on it." Albireo said.

"Hikari. Let's go." Ryuushin said.

"But what about..." Hikari said.

"I'll be fine...all I've got is severe muscle strains and a few cracked bones. My demonic regeneration is taking care of it." Ryuushin said.

"Alright." Hikari nodded. "I'm sorry you guys, but this is where we leave."

"Albireo." Ryuushin said.

"Yes?" Albireo asked.

"Tell Nagi there's no way I'm going to die." Ryuushin said. "Count on it."

With that, the two disappeared. "Albireo." Zect said.

"What is it Zect-kun?" Albireo asked.

"I'm going to tail those two, tell Nagi I'll be gone for awhile." Zect said as he walked away.

"Why are you tailing them?" Albireo asked.

"To make sure they don't do anything stupid." Zect said.

"Alright, I'll let him know." Albireo said as Zect vanished.

(break)

Days later.

Nagi woke up in the cabin and got up. He walked around until he ran into Rakan. "Jack."

"What's up?" Rakan asked.

"Where's Ryuushin and Hikari?" Nagi asked.

"Well...they left." Rakan said. "Albireo brought you back and told us they left to run down their masters." He shrugged. "Whelp, best of luck to 'em."

"Yeah." Nagi said bowing his head slightly.

He continued to walk around and ran into Albireo. "Al..."

"Oh, Nagi you're awake. How do you feel?" Albireo asked.

"Never mind that. What happened?" Nagi asked.

"Well, your dark magic ran out and you took the king level fire spell without a barrier." Albireo said. "Ryuushin asked me to heal you, not that he needed to, and left with Hikari."

"You didn't stop him?" Nagi asked.

"If he was willing to die for this, he could have stopped me too." Albireo said shaking his head. "Zect also left to tail them, to make sure they didn't do anything stupid on the way there."

"I see." Nagi said bowing his head. "I'm gonna go into the forest for awhile. Tell everyone to leave me alone. Unless Arika wants to see me about something just stay away from the forest."

"OK." Albireo said. "If you're going to fire off spells in frustration, just aim away from us."

"Fine." Nagi said.

He disappeared and reappeared in the forest below. He started walking around before he sighed, furrowing his brow. "I said I wanted to be left alone!" He said turning around, only to find the two people he and Ryuushin were just fighting over. "!"

"Hello Nagi." Kenshin greeted.

"How have you been?" Yukari asked. "And relax we've only appeared here to speak with you."

"Tch." Nagi glared. "You two..."

"So Ryuushin and Hikari split from the group huh?" Kenshin asked with his eyes closed.

"No thanks to you!" Nagi shouts.

"This was going to occur, whether or not you were his comrade." Yukari said. "They would have found us out eventually."

"So my question to you is why do you care so much about our former disciples?" Kenshin asked.

"They don't want any allies anymore, or they wouldn't have left you all." Yukari said.

"You don't know anything! Your actions brought Hikari to tears! And Ryuushin's prepared to kill himself just to see you two killed!" Nagi shouts.

"Hikari shouldn't have become so enamoured with her master, and Ryuushin has always been headstrong." Yukari said.

"You have failed to answer my question Nagi Springfield." Kenshin said opening his eyes.

"Because those two mean more to me than they ever could to you! They're like brother and sister to me! Like you two used to be!" Nagi yelled.

The two stared at him, a ghost of a smile appearing on both of their faces. Nagi charged them only for both of them to burst into Katentou. He looked around frantically as he saw the blades circling him. "You're already caught in my illusion." Yukari said.

The Katentou spiraled around and formed Kenshin. "Like we said, we only wish to speak to you, nothing more." "Tell me, you wish to bring Ryuushin and Hikari back to your group so badly...what if it didn't go your way?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nagi asked, scowling at him.

"It is a similar predicament to what we faced fourteen years ago." Kenshin said.

"I'd do whatever it took to bring them back!" Nagi answered.

"Even if it took force, even if you had to bring them to the brink of death?" Kenshin asked. "If Ryuushin and Hikari were willing to come back willingly, fine. However, say they didn't...say they were belligerent...the exact opposite of willing...what would you do?"

"What do you mean?" Nagi asked with narrowed eyes.

"You wish to save this world from war...what if Ryuushin wanted to destroy it?" Kenshin asked.

"What...are you...Ryuushin would never do or want that!" Nagi shouts.

"Not right now, but it is certainly possible he could in the future." Kenshin countered. "Ryuushin and Hikari are still pure. But if what I just described were to come to pass...would you be able to stop them?" "Would you be able to end their lives if it came down to it?"

"I'll protect the world and I'll stop them without killing them!" Nagi shouts.

"Childish thoughts." Kenshin said with a neutral gaze. "What you've just said is nothing, but wishful thinking. I too would like to destroy this world, but a promise I made to my former comrades who fell in battle prevents me from doing so, but...with Ryuushin no such thing exists."

"Then I'll become that thing! I'll ensure that Ryuushin and Hikari do not fall down that path!" Nagi declared.

"..." Another slight smile pulled at Kenshin's face. "Then I guess we'll see then. After they find us that is..."

"If you wish to know why this has all happened...ask Arika about the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans. Tell her we said it's fine." Yukari said.

"Arika...?" Nagi said. Kenshin and Yukari vanished leaving Nagi alone.

"..." Nagi stared down at the ground.

"Nagi?" He turned around only to find Arika.

"Princess." Nagi said with a nod.

Arika looked around. "Who were you talking to?"

"Uhm...would you believe me if Kenshin and Yukari were just here?" Nagi asked.

"Well...actually yes." Arika said. "Yukari used to communicate with me using illusions all the time...it was...actually kind of annoying."

"I see." Nagi said. "Arika, can you tell me about the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans?"

"!" Arika stared at him at a loss for words for a moment before she sighed. "I take it they told you they didn't care that you knew?"

"Yeah." Nagi said.

"Alright. You're the closest one to them and Hikari and Ryuushin, so follow me. I'd rather not be standing to tell you this." Arika said turning and walking away.

"Alright." Nagi said with a nod.

(break)

_Meanwhile._

Ryuushin and Hikari were walking through a similar forest. "Ryuushin do we even have any idea where they are?" Hikari asked. "We've been looking around for days."

"I'm sensing around using Undine's power every few kilometers." Ryuushin said. "Still...I think I'd have caught on to them by now."

"I don't think it'll be that easy Ryuushin. They both know the powers you're using to track them. They probably know how to evade them as well." Hikari said.

"Tch...you have a point there..." Ryuushin said.

Hikari's ears twitched as she turned her head. "Come on out! I know you're there."

"As perceptive as ever."

"!" Ryuushin and Hikari stared, shocked as Kenshin and Yukari walked out from behind a couple of trees.

"You..." Hikari said narrowing her eyes into a scowl.

"You've got a lot of guts appearing before us!" Ryuushin shouts, appearing in front of Kenshin and knocking him skyward and tearing his sword through Kenshin's chest. Meanwhile, Hikari appeared behind Yukari and ran her through the chest and threw her to the ground.

"Heh...you've gotten strong, it shows when you've checked the blind rage at the door." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"He's right, I barely saw that coming...even if I am an illusion." Yukari said with a smirk of her own.

"? !" Ryuushin turned to Hikari. "She's right, neither of these two are real." Hikari said.

"You want to settle this?" Kenshin asked. "Come before us at the top of the mountain range behind the dragon shaped mountain of Ryuu no Sato. We will be waiting there."

"...Back to where it all began huh? Fine, we'll be there." Ryuushin said.

"See to it that you arrive there. Otherwise we'll just disappear again." Yukari said as she cast off her illusion.

"Come on Hikari, we're going to meet these two, we will get our answers and we will defeat them!" Ryuushin said.

"Right!" Hikari said.

A day later. They were ascending the mountain range in question. They had spent the last day planning for the battle at hand. They finally ascended the peak and found the people they were looking for. Kenshin stood with Yukari at his side. His eyes were closed. "How far are you two willing to go for your vengeance?" Kenshin asked.

"Your resolve will show if you're truly ready to face us." Yukari said

"How far are we willing to go? Well...you should know that, **Master." **Ryuushin spat. "We aim to see you on the ground, dead before us!"

Kenshin opened his eyes to stare at him. "On the ground dead huh? Well go on...make it happen." He said as he and Yukari blasted him and Hikari with the Serene Conqueror.

_"!" The two stepped back. "This is it! The battle we've trained for...lived and survived for!" Ryuushin thought._

_"This is it." Kenshin thought. "This is the fight we trained them for." _

_"This is where they die!" Ryuushin and Hikari thought. _

(chapter end)

Not going to to a character convo this chapter.

After having it out against their own comrades, Ryuushin and Hikari have finally come before their former masters, Yukari and Kenshin. What could happen once the fight has begun? What will happen after?

Find out next time.

Draconis678 out.


	77. Liar's Fight, The Truth Within

Draconis: OK, are you ready? ! (points at Ryuushin & Hikari)

Ryuushin: You fuckin' know it!

Hikari: (resists urge to smack Ryuushin upside the head) Yes.

Draconis: And you? ! (Points at Kenshin & Yukari)

Kenshin: Duh.

Yukari: We've been ready forever.

Draconis: Then lets get ready to RUM- (charm seals his mouth shut)

Kenshin: Yeah, we're not doing this. Let's just go.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 77

The Liars' Fight and the Truth Within

Draconis: (rips off charm) Begin!

(start)

_Previously._

"_You see us on the ground dead do you?" Kenshin said as he and Yukari both blasted them with the Serene Conqueror making them step back. "Make it happen then." _

Ryuushin gripped his Kazeken as Kenshin lunged for him, wielding Kuroi Jigoku. He intercepted his stab and raised his and Kenshin's sword's overhead and smirked. "You didn't think you could intimidate me with my own technique, did you?"

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

At the same time, Hikari appeared behind Yukari, thrusting her hand at Yukari's neck, however Yukari spun out of the way and punched Hikari in the stomach. Hikari caught the punch and stopped it completely. Kenshin unsheathed Shiroi Tengoku and stabbed it at Ryuushin's head only to be blocked by Ryuuga. Kenshin released his swords and grabbed Ryuushin by the arms and flung the boy behind him while Yukari kneed Hikari in the stomach and flung her by the leg away from them and toward Ryuushin.

Undaunted Ryuushin dove for Kenshin, slashing at his waist with Kazeken. Kenshin sprung himself over the blade and grabbed the back of Ryuushin's shirt, landing behind him and flinging Ryuushin to the ground making him lose his grip on his sword in the process.

"_ReijuuKari!"_ Hikari shouts sending a single youki beast at Yukari who slashed it in half. Hikari followed it after her, slipping into the elder demoness' guard. Using wind magic, Yukari pushed herself to her left and allowed Hikari to go by her and planted her foot into the back of the younger woman's head.

Ryuushin scowled, seeing Kazeken planted in the rock formation behind Kenshin and taking out Ryuuga. _"Katensho!" He shouts firing his signature attack at Kenshin. _

"I won't let you knock me down this time." Kenshin said blocking it with Shiroi Tengoku. _"He's using Salamander's power to increase it's force, good move." _

"_MakaiKa Furasshu!" _Ryuushin shouts firing an intense burst of flame at both Kenshin and Yukari, the two raised their blades and slashed the attack in half. After the attack, the saw Hikari and Ryuushin had vanished.

"? !" Kenshin turned around to find Ryuushin wielding Kazeken once more. Meanwhile Yukari took Kenshin's back seeing Hikari charging in. Kenshin went to slash at Ryuushin who used Shundou and Sylph's power to appear in front of him.

_"Death Sword Chaos Star: Typhoon!" Ryuushin shouts as he cut a star into not only Kenshin, but Yukari as well. _

"Aaugh!/Kuuhh!" Kenshin and Yukari grunted.

_"Jade Lioness' Hunt!" Hikari shouts, throwing her lance at them, it taking the form of a deep green lioness, that when the lance stabbed through them. wrapped it's ethereal paws around them both._

_"Lightning Sword Flash! !" Ryuushin shouts running both of them through. _

"...You've both really gotten stronger Ryuushin, Hikari." Yukari said.

"Heh." Ryuushin said with a smirk. "Now there is one thing I wish to ask of you two, listen close."

(clench!)

"Uhn?" Ryuushin and Hikari watched as Kenshin and Yukari gripped their weapons.

Kenshin rose his head with a smirk. "That's all well and good, but you bit on the fakes." He said as charm patterns lit up on their chests.

"? ! HIKARI, GET AWAY! !" Ryuushin shouts as he let go of Kazeken and jumped back.

"Right!" Hikari said jumping back crossing her arms and activating her barrier.

(boom!)

"Hah...Hah." Ryuushin panted. "Damn...are you OK Hikari?"

"I'm fine." Hikari answered.

(clap! clap!)

The two heard applause and turned to find Kenshin clapping his hands. "That was a very good reaction."

"Yes, good work on not getting caught in that." Yukari commented.

"Similar words and an illusion as well. Starting out with once of your favorite farces I see." Hikari noted.

"Well, you said you wanted to ask something." Yukari said. "We won't kill you right away so out with it."

"Why don't we try this once more." Ryuushin said.

"...! !" Kenshin and Yukari's eyes widened as sword and lance stabbed through their backs and out their chests. The Ryuushin and Hikari in front of them vanished. "Kaahh..." Kenshin spit out a bit of blood as he reached for the blade.

"You're not the only one here whose good at illusion magic, Yukari-Shishou." Hikari said as she twisted the lance further into Yukari.

"Kuuh..." Yukari grunted weakly.

"Another illusion. You've really gotten better Hikari. Especially if you could wrap Ryuushin as well as us into it. You're almost as good as Yukari." Kenshin said.

"I want to ask you one more thing, you hear me you bastard? !" Ryuushin snarled. "Answer, the pain in your chest will not stop until you do."

"Heh...there isn't a thing you can do to stop the pain in my chest boy." Kenshin said with a soulless smirk. "Nonetheless, you both avoided vitals on purpose."

"Remember what you said when I tried to kill you the second time?" Ryuushin said driving his sword further into Kenshin's back.

"_This world has been a pitch black hell for us for fourteen years now."_

"What of it?" Kenshin asked casually crossing his arms, as if he hadn't just been stabbed

"When I think about it, it doesn't add up. You told us our parents took you in. Then you killed them. Why? Who put you up to it?" Ryuushin said

"Who?" Yukari said doing the same as Kenshin did.

"You heard him, now answer!" Hikari demanded grabbing Yukari by the shoulder, making sure she couldn't escape.

"Why even concern yourselves with such a thing?" Kenshin asked. "What's the point in even asking?" "It's all in the past, knowing it changes nothing in the end."

"Whoever it was, we're going to kill them after we finish with them!" Ryuushin said pushing his blade in further.

"You want to kill them?" Kenshin and Yukari said glancing to their left, a slight tone of bemusement in their voices.

"The night you slaughtered our families. There had to be someone who put you up to it. Who was it?" Ryuushin said.

Kenshin smirked soullessly again. "So you think you've got it all figured out do you?"

"Who was it?" Ryuushin and Hikari said as they drove their weapons in further.

"..." Kenshin and Yukari went silent for a moment before they both said in unison. "The entirety of Mundus Magicus."

"? ! !" Ryuushin and Hikari's eyes went wide with shock. "The...entirety of...Mundus Magicus...?" Ryuushin said.

"Th...That can't..." Hikari said

"The leaders of the four great nations of Mundus Magicus, or at the very least some of the higher up senators and councilmen, as well as the King of Vespertatia, all of them wanted to see the Kuroshi and Tsuki cast aside like an old relic they wanted nothing more to do with." Kenshin said.

"The king of Vespertatia? ! But he's long dead by now!" Hikari said.

"Who do you think killed him?" Yukari replied. "That was us as well...you see we are not only responsible for your clan's destruction, but we are also responsible for this war getting worse in the long run as well by causing Vespertatia's collapse."

"Even then, the man working the king's puppet strings eluded me, he is called Forbesii." Kenshin said. "Then again, whether or not you choose to believe that...is entirely up to you."

"HAVE YOU BOTH LOST YOUR MINDS? !" Ryuushin shouts. "That can't be true!"

"One man's fantasy could be another's reality." Yukari countered

"Don't you think that's true, Ryuushin, Hikari?" Kenshin asked.

"What are you trying to say? !" Hikari shouts.

"That you thinking that it was just us, acting on our own, and killing the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans, just because we wanted to...is an arbitrary assumption that you've made, based simply only on what you two know about us." Kenshin said. "In exactly the same way that you assumed that we were your kind and gentle masters."

"We have acted like the masters, the teachers you desired for one reason." Yukari said. "So we could discover if what we left alive that night, was indeed worth leaving alive."

Ryuushin and Hikari narrowed their eyes, recalling all the times they had spent with the two. "When...I found out...I couldn't believe it." Ryuushin said. "The same man teaching us how to fight...was the one of the same ones to cause all of our pain." The hand clenching Kazeken shook heavily. "I wanted so desperately to believe that I was having a nightmare I could awaken from, or that I was trapped in a horrible illusion..." He scowled. "But there was no mistake! ! I WAS TRAPPED IN A CRUEL REALITY! !" He roared, pointing Ryuuga backward and firing a Hellfire Flash.

"? !" Hikari turned back to see that it had barely missed Kenshin's head. The two in front of her and Ryuushin vanished again. _"He caught it before I did." Hikari thought. _She stepped forward. "We aren't the same as before. We can see through your lies!"

"You two are as confident as ever." Yukari said with a short sigh.

"But for now, I think we'll take your word for it." Kenshin said. "So tell me Ryuushin how have prepared for this moment. Have you killed? Have you even done anything other than plan for this?"

"..." Ryuushin stayed silent as he retracted the Hellfire Flash.

"So...you haven't." Kenshin said, disdain evident in his voice. "And yet you came here to fight us with such pitiful resolve?"

"Fine then." Ryuushin said with a smirk. "Come over here and try to kill us with your great power, or have we become too powerful for you to want to continue fighting any longer?"

"...Such confidence you have, foolish child." Kenshin said with a sigh.

Off in the distance Zect stood, watching the fight below. "They haven't moved in quite some time." He turned to the source of the voice walking up next to him and saw it was Forbesii.

"The women are feeling each other out using the men as illusion targets." Zect said glancing at him. "Do you plan on interfering JuuRokudaime Maou?"

"Not at all." Forbesii said with a short laugh.

"Good, I'd hate to have to fight you, because I don't want anyone interfering with this blood feud." Zect said turning his attention back to the fight.

"Of course. I'd hate to have to fight you as well." Forbesii said. "JuuYondaime."

"Don't call me that, it's just Filius Zect now." Zect said.

"Tell me Ryuushin, how far have you come with the spirits?" Kenshin asked. "Last I checked you were awfully close to my own prowess with them."

"Why do you ask?" Ryuushin said with a scowl.

"The powers of the four elements, governed by each of the Yonseirei, are powers that anyone can acquire, but that not everyone can master." Kenshin said. "Making them very special powers. I would compare it to one having a lot of acquaintances, but not a lot of close friends. Yes, very special indeed, not unlike the powers of Ryuujin's Avarice and the Shinigami Abilities." "You see, when your father gained Ryuujin's Avarice. He signed a blood oath to the Dragon God. If he ever broke this oath then Ryuujin would devour his soul and kill him. It was like this for every Kuroshi who gained Ryuujin's Avarice."

Ryuushin nodded to himself. His oath was no different. He desired to kill the one who murdered his family. In this case, ones.

"Meanwhile, your mother never really intended to gain the abilities of the Shinigami. She was more or less tricked into it. When she displayed the abilities to her kinsmen. They leaped at the chance to get stronger, she tried to ward them off of it, but she knew there was no point." Yukari said to Hikari.

"To master Ryuujin's Avarice you need to best the Dragon God in combat, simple to say, difficult to do." Kenshin said. "Then to master the Shinigami Abilities you need to best the Shinigami or train for many years."

"It seems our clans were worth their weight in fear then." Ryuushin said.

"..." Kenshin stared at him. His vision blurring, unable to see Ryuushin clearly without Undine's power. _"Not yet." He thought coating his heart in another layer of energy as his vision cleared. _

Ryuushin closed his eyes. "I've been training for this one moment..." He said. "The moment I've been waiting for has finally arrived."

"You say you see us on the ground, dead before you...but you cannot hope to win if we were to ever get truly serious." Kenshin said.

"Go right on ahead then. We'll crush you regardless." Hikari said readying her lance.

"That's right, your reality is death at our hands!" Ryuushin declared.

Kenshin turned his head to Yukari and nodded. She nodded back and moved away giving Kenshin and Ryuushin some space. Hikari followed her and Kenshin turned back to Ryuushin. "We'll just see about that." He said as scales stretched across both of their arms. "!" Kenshin and Ryuushin pointed their hands at each other, shooting off scales at each other. "The flow of each and every one of your attacks is visible to me! You won't defeat me like this!" Kenshin said as the scales deflected off of one another.

"Grh!" Ending the flurry Ryuushin met Kenshin in the center of the expanse between them, they both blocked each other's swords. Suddenly a clone appeared at Kenshin's side with daggers in hand. _"? !" "He was able to incant the phrase for a clone during all of that? !" He thought as he uncased his wings to block the daggers that the clone threw at him._

He forced himself away from Kenshin who jumped back with his clone. "Hm?" Kenshin said as he saw Ryuushin spinning Kazeken around by the blade, it caught fire and Ryuushin threw it at him, a strong gust keeping it spinning. Kenshin's clone moved in front of him and blocked it with Shiroi Tengoku. The spinning got faster and the flames got more intense. "Grh! He's running wind magic into his attack!" His clone said as he was sliced through, Kenshin leaped out of the way as the sword stabbed past him. Kenshin weaved through hand signs and used the smoke made from his clone's destruction to use Tekihatsu, making the smoke rush toward Ryuushin as well as creating more of it. When Kenshin was sure Ryuushin was blinded he appeared in front of the boy, kicking him in the stomach, sending him into a stalagmite. Ryuushin attempted to raise Ryuuga to fire off another Hellfire Flash when Kenshin pinned his hand against the wall and stomped on his foot.

Hikari, who was warding off Yukari with her youki constructs saw this. "Ryuushin!" The split second distraction was all Yukari needed to kick her in the stomach, lifting her off the ground and slamming her back into the ground, her focus lost. Hikari's constructs vanished into thin air. Yukari placed her foot on Hikari's back and nodded toward Kenshin.

Kenshin turned back toward Ryuushin and narrowed his eyes. "You have your reality and I have mine." Kenshin said. "Now, be a good student and die." He said thrusting his hand toward Ryuushin's chest.

"Aaaauughh! !" Ryuushin roared in pain.

"Ryuushin! Ryuushin! !" Hikari cried out.

"You diverted my hand away from your heart at the last moment." Kenshin said. "You're resilient."

"Grrgh... Ggh...Hrn..." Ryuushin said as he coughed up blood.

"Escape this." Kenshin said as he thrust his hand, this time clutching an unsheathed Shiroi Tengoku at Ryuushin's chest again.

"Grrh!" Ryuushin scowled and transformed his hand, batting Kenshin away.

"Hmph, transforming your limbs to give yourself an edge huh? That's all well and good, but..." Kenshin said as he snapped his fingers. Strands of darkness wrapped around Ryuushin's neck and arms. "This is the difference between the two of us Ryuushin. You pull your aces out to survive, I pull mine out to win." He said as he gripped hold of Kuroi Jigoku's hilt and slashed at Ryuushin's chest.

Time seemed to slow down for all four combatants as Ryuushin's tail and wings tore through the bindings and ripped them off. "? !"

The illusion was ended and everyone returned back to where they were previously. Ryuushin and Hikari hunched over panting softly.

"What just happened?" Forbesii asked.

"The illusion must have ended. Kenshin and Yukari have won." Zect said.

"How can you tell?" Forbesii asked as Ryuushin and Hikari fell to their knees.

"Because only two of them look like they're in bad shape." Zect said. "Now they can do whatever they want to them now...!" Zect and Forbesii's eyes widened slightly as Kenshin and Yukari both fell to their knees as well. The former gripping the cloth in front of his chest while the latter had a hand on her temple. "You...You broke through our illusion." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"It seems the two didn't get hit with an illusion...they actually broke through it." Forbesii said.

"That's...surprising to say the least. Yukari's supposed to be a master of illusions." Zect said.

"Yes, but Kenshin said OUR illusion...he's not very good at them to say the least...it would seem Ryuushin upends him in that category giving the advantage to the students." Forbesii said.

Ryuushin and Hikari got back to their feet, smirking at the two downed elder demons. "Tch...sorry I dragged us down Yukari." Kenshin said in a bitter tone.

"It's fine, we weren't planning on winning with this anyway." Yukari said as they got to their feet.

"I told you Kenshin, no matter how serious you get. I'll kill you and bring closure to this sick situation, fourteen years in the making." Ryuushin said.

"Strong words...now allow me to throw them back at you." Kenshin said. "In that illusion you saw me running my hand and sword through your chest...Which will become real I wonder? My death, or yours." Kenshin said.

"The air around Kenshin has shifted." Forbesii said.

"He's finally ready to get down to business." Zect said.

Kenshin closed his eyes. Gathering the power of the Yonseirei. Ryuushin meanwhile passed some tags to Hikari. "Go, begin the plan."

"Right!" Hikari said taking off down the mountain into the forest below.

"Kensh-" Yukari said.

"Yes, go on." Kenshin said cutting her off. "I can handle Ryuushin on my own. Don't worry about me."

"Right." Yukari said

"The two girls left." Forbesii noted as Yukari pursued Hikari.

"Ryuushin seems to have a plan in place to win. In any case when the illusion was broken, fighting with such means became entirely pointless." Zect said.

Kenshin weaved through signs at a blistering pace. Ryuushin slashed Kazeken and Ryuuga at him both firing a Katensho. Kenshin saw a small gap between them and jumped through it. On the other side of the gap, Ryuushin waited, holding Kazeken like a spear. _"It's a trap!" He thought_

_"Kazeken Spearhead!" _Ryuushin shouts throwing the blade into Kenshin's right arm, taking him to the ground. Kenshin got to a kneel and pulled the blade out out, flinging it to the side.

_"That was close, he almost got my heart, if I hadn't shifted my body at the last moment, I'd be dead." Kenshin thought._

"That's strange." Zect muttered.

"What is it?" Forbesii asked.

"It's just I've seen Kenshin fight before, he should have been able to anticipate and dodge that easily." Zect said.

Kenshin's vision blurred as he saw triple, even with Undine's power active. _"No...not yet!" Kenshin thought as he increased the flow of energy around his heart. _

"Heh, still feeling the backlash of failing that illusion? Well it's a great feeling for me." Ryuushin said with a smirk.

"So when Ryuushin and Hikari broke the illusion they seized control of the battle and slowed their masters down. I can see from here that Yukari is having some trouble catching up to Hikari. It seems the students have a good shot at winning this fight." Forbesii said.

"It's too soon to tell." Zect said.

"_Katensho Iai!" _Ryuushin shouts firing his signature attack at Kenshin once more.

"Damn!" Kenshin thought springing over it, only to find Ryuushin bearing down on him. "!"

_"Serene Demon Sword!"_ Ryuushin shouts cutting through Kenshin halfway as Kenshin flexed his abdomen to grip the sword. "Heh..." He said.

Kenshin gripped his sword and his student's arm as a charm flared to life on his chest. "You bit on the fake again. Fool." He said. _"Bunshin Bakahatsu!" _

Kenshin appeared on the ground, ending his camouflage technique. he fell to a knee panting. _"Damn...he's really gotten better." He thought._

Ryuushin landed on the ground panting. "These wounds...are nothing..." He said with a scowl. "NOW DIE!"

The two slashed Kuroi Jigoku and Kazeken at one another. _"Katensho!" They shout firing the same attack at each other. _

Ryuushin's Katensho quickly began to take the upper hand. "Ryuushin's pushing him back. He might actually put it off." Forbesii said.

"Hahaha, I've got you now!" Ryuushin said

"Tch, looks like I'll have to use it after all." Kenshin said holding Shiroi Tengoku behind him. _"Katentou!" _Knives of heavenly fire spewed from Shiroi Tengoku's sheathe and rushed forward, cutting into the Katensho duel, quickly overtaking it. "There it is!" Forbesii said.

"Kenshin's most powerful attack. The knives of heavenly flame." Zect said crossing his arms.

"Ggh...!" Kenshin closed his eyes, panting as he called the knives back as they dispersed the Katensho.

"Why did he call them back?" Forbesii asked.

"It obscures his vision and it takes a great deal of energy to control an attack like that." Zect said. "He wanted to be sure he knew he was hitting Ryuushin who can hide from Kenshin's Serene State, as he is using it himself."

Ryuushin took off toward Kenshin's right, Kenshin scowled shooting off barrage after barrage of Katentou at Ryuushin, each missing and flying into the forest below, lighting it ablaze. _"I'm making him miss, good." Ryuushin thought. _

Meanwhile Yukari chased down Hikari, only for both to have to dodge the barrages. "Damn!" Yukari cursed.

"Hn!" Hikari set one of the tags on the tree she was standing on and took off as one of the barrages sailed over where she was just standing.

Yukari moved in after her. "I have you now!" She said gathering some of one of the barrages and coating her Kazeken. _"Shippuzan!" She shouts shooting off the knives at Hikari_

"That's what you think!" Hikari said summoning her constructs to both take the blast and to pounce on Yukari. Hikari got to her feet after applying the first charm and jumped away.

Yukari used Serene Conqueror to stun the rest of them and used the power of earth to break them down with her fists. She pursued Hikari and ran her through the back as the girl set the last tag. "Che..." Yukari said as Hikari disappeared. She saw Hikari moving back toward the top of the mountain and used Taimu Agata to move in and cut her off.

"? !" Hikari stopped as Yukari appeared in front of her.

"Enough running, you and I are going to fight." Yukari said pointing her sword at Hikari.

"..." Hikari noticed Yukari's panting. _"She's exhausted...She must have taken most of the cost from that illusion backfiring..." She thought._

Yukari ran her through while she was thinking. "I've got yo-!" Her eyes widened as Hikari vanished and reappeared behind her. "What? !"

"Fulguratio Albicans!" Hikari said having already activated her magic and incanted the spell.

"Tch!" Yukari said as she was struck to the ground by Hikari's spell. "Augh!"

Meanwhile Kenshin had caught Ryuushin with his Katentou and cast them off. He walked toward his downed student only for Ryuushin to vanish. _"A clone? !" Kenshin thought as a light shined under his feet. _He had no time to react as a flaming dragon erupted from the ground and shot into the sky him into the sky taking him with it. The sky began to cloud up and darken and immediately moved back to the ground before he was struck by lightning. He threw a charm into the air and made a few handsigns as an intense burst of wind forced the clouds to scatter and disperse. "Whatever it is you're planning, it won't work."

He felt Yukari appear behind him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her." She said.

"It's fine. This is the fight we came here for isn't it?" Kenshin asked as Ryuushin and Hikari appeared at the top of the plateau. "You created a clone, reinforced it and swapped places with it at the right moment." "It's an admirable strategy...but costly. To be honest you could have used my Katentou and had the same results." He said resisting the urge to grab his chest in pain.

"This will be my final attack." Ryuushin said raising his hand skyward.

"Don't make me laugh boya." Kenshin said. "You're in the same state as me. We're both out of youki."

"Hm...Kenshin and Ryuushin are both totally exhausted. Yukari isn't much better having taken the brunt of the cost of the illusion being broken." Forbesii said. "The only one in any kind of a good shape would be Hikari...and that isn't really saying much."

"If this battle is to be decided, it will likely be by her." Zect said.

"You're right, I don't have any more youki to attack you with." Ryuushin said.

"Now?" Hikari asked.

"Do it." Ryuushin said.

Hikari nodded and flashed through handsigns of her own. Youki flared up from all around the mountain and congealed into one point above them all.

"Yes." Ryuushin smirked down at Kenshin and Yukari. "Kenshin, do you really believe that I would come here to kill you two...and come unprepared?" "This final attack cannot be blocked, dodged or evaded." "You asked for it earlier, so here it is! You two will die now!" Kenshin's eyes widened, as did Yukari's as the youki that was congealed in the sky created an ethereal dragon.

"Prepare yourselves!" Hikari shouts.

"Yukari!" Kenshin said.

"Right!" Yukari said moving behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Now begone with the Dragon's Roar!" Ryuushin said swinging his hand down at them _"Ryuujin Kokushuha!" _

"!" Zect and Forbesii moved back as the attack hit, destroying the entire mountain. "Shit!" Zect said.

"So this is a godlike attack, it's so powerful." Forbesii said shielding his eyes.

The light died down and the two men landed. They saw Hikari and Ryuushin standing across from a prone Kenshin and Yukari."..." Ryuushin canceled Ryuujin's Avarice and fell to his knees. "Are you OK, Hikari?" Ryuushin asked.

"I'm fine...what about you?" Hikari asked.

"I'm...so...tired..." Ryuushin panted. "It's done...It's...finally over..."

"So...this is...how I would lay dead...at your feet then?"

"? !" Ryuushin and Hikari stared in shock and horror as Kenshin staggered to his feet. Ryuushin scowled as black scales stretched across his skin. "Krgh...rrrgh..." He snarled venomously as his body began transforming. _**"DAMN YOU! !" **_

"That's..." Zect said.

"He's giving into Ryuujin's Avarice, but there's no way he can control it in the shape he's in." Forbesii said

"Heh..." Kenshin smiled soullessly. "If not for this, Yukari and I would be dead even if she's unconscious now...you two have really gotten stronger..." He stood straight up. "This is my impenetrable defense...the Kami Shouheki."

"The...Kami Shouheki?" Ryuushin said.

"Yes, now do you have any more surprises or is this it?" Kenshin asked. "If there is, feel free to use them now, I will not dodge." He said as he activated the Shinigami Abilities and formed his Saigo-Shi, HaiIro Tenji around Shiroi Tengoku. Neither of them moved. "So what? Did you run out of youki and options as well?"

"What? ! Nngh!" Ryuushin grabbed his shoulder. "Dammit!"

"_**I can give you the power you desire boy...to fulfill your goal, and your oath to me!" **_

"Ryuushin!" Hikari said, gravely concerned.

"Away from him, he's losing control." Kenshin said.

"Why should I listen to you? !" Hikari shouts, glaring at Kenshin.

"Grrruh!" Ryuushin rose up, batting Hikari into the wall in the process.

"Aah!" Hikari gasped in pain, feeling her ribs crack.

Ryuuga morphed into a blood red Zanbatou with a dragon visage on the front. Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "So you've finally come out at last, how long has it been Ryuujin?"

"_**How perceptive! I didn't realize you knew it was me, but you'll be dead soon so it really doesn't matter!" Ryuujin shouted through Ryuushin's body. **_

"_Kenshin, this is this era's Ryuujin, he doesn't know you." Taimu said. _

"_I see." Kenshin thought. _

"If you believe yourself so strong, Shard of Ryuujin...then come." Kenshin said unsheathing HaiIro Tenji. "I'll crush you."

"_**Ha! You fool! You think you can take on a god in your condition? !" Ryuujin said. **_

"I know I can." Kenshin said. Ryuujin rushed forward and slashed at Kenshin's neck cutting through the barrier. Kenshin ducked and rammed Saigoshi through Ryuushin's chest making Ryuujin stand stock still. "...This will rob Ryuushin of the ability to use Ryuujin's Avarice for a little while, and even then he'll always see Ryuushin as a failure, but it's worth it at least. The spirit of Ryuujin never really liked him to begin with."

"Gah!" Ryuushin fell to his knees, feeling something shatter inside him, Ryuujin's Avarice leaving him. He fell at Kenshin's feet, unconscious as Kenshin strode by him and toward Hikari.

"? !" Hikari staggered backward seeing Kenshin approaching.

"What happened?" Forbesii said. "I could have sworn Ryuujin was a better fighter than that."

"That was just a piece of the Spirit of Ryuujin, he's not that great of a fighter in human form, It was not Shin Tatsu. If it was, Kenshin would be dead right now." Zect said.

"Ryuushin! Ryuushin get up! !" Hikari shouts.

"...He won't be getting up anytime soon...this...is it, Hikari." Kenshin said panting heavily. He went into a coughing fit grabbing at his heart.

"It seems Kenshin is on his very last legs." Zect said. "He won't be able to keep this up for very long."

"Yes, Hikari's in better shape than he is, if she can find a way past that barrier, she'll win for sure." Forbesii said.

"But there lies the problem." Zect said. "That barrier was able to block Ryuushin's last attack. What could she have that could break it?"

"Good point." Forbesii said.

"And now...to finish this...! !" Kenshin's eyes widened as he staggered backward, coughing up blood into his hand.

"Whoa, what the hell? !" Zect said with narrowed eyes.

"Something's wrong with him." Forbesii said.

Kenshin fell to his knees, grabbing at his heart, coughing violently. _"My heart! I'm...having a heart attack! !" He thought._

"Now's my chance!" Hikari said thrusting her hand at Kenshin. _"Nekomata Hidama!" She shouts._

The fiery sphere of light crashed into Kenshin's barrier which held strong. He climbed to his feet and staggered toward Hikari.

"I don't understand...we've thrown everything at him.." Hikari said staggering backward. "Nothing's worked, Nothing!" She rammed the balls of her hands together. _"Jade Lioness' Roar!" _Kenshin stopped and let the attack collide against his barrier. He continued on after the dust cleared.

"That barrier is simply repelling all of her attacks." Zect said.

"It's basically the Tsurugi no Kami if it were a shield, only weaker. A strong enough attack could break it, but Hikari can't muster one up...she's hesitating for some reason."

"Hrrrraaahhhh! ! !" Hikari screamed punching at Kenshin's barrier, only to be repelled and sent flying, landing roughly on the ground. She got up as Kenshin approached her, his hand extended toward her. Her back hit a rock formation, but it was too late to correct her mistake as Kenshin was right in front of her. Her body locked up in pure terror, she felt tears welling up in her wide, fearful eyes. _"This is it! I'm going to die! !" _

Kenshin stopped in front of her, falling to his knees. He placed his hands on her shoulders and his forehead against hers. "This is goodbye Hikari..." He pulled back, smiling as much as his body could manage. "My apologies for all the pain we caused you both." He said as he lost consciousness and fell backward.

Both spectators stared wide eyed at the events that transpired. Hikari hyperventilated before she finaly calmed herself down and stood there, wondering what happened. Why Kenshin said what he said, and if she was truly safe now.

"Kenshin...collapsed." Forbesii said. "Is he...really dead?"

"He's hanging on by a thread, if he doesn't get help he's going to die." Zect said.

"It's Ryuushin and Hikari's victory, with the girl as the sole survivor." Forbesii said. "There's something I still don't get however, even when my future self explained it to me it didn't make much sense."

"What?" Zect asked.

"I know Kenshin's stronger than this, he barely used the spirit's power." Forbesii said.

"That's true...he couldn't evade or counter any of Ryuushin's attacks, attacks that he would usually be able to handle." Zect said. "That and he was coughing out a lot of blood." "Perhaps he was injured before this fight."

"Do you think the spirit's powers were putting undue pressure on him?" Forbesii asked.

"Not sure." Zect said before glancing off to his left. "I think you better beat it, I can sense the Ala Rubra approaching. It wouldn't be in your best interest to fight them now."

"Right, until next time." Forbesii said as he vanished.

Hikari stared down at Kenshin. _"Shishou...why...do I get the feeling...they have been in as much pain as we have been...in the months...no...the years leading up to this?" She thought as she closed her eyes, a trail of blood going down her face and she opened her eyes back up. She looked up as the sky began to cloud up again, it began raining. "...Why did things end up like this...?" _

She slumped down, sitting next to Kenshin. "I can't...stay awake anymore...I..."

"Go ahead and fall asleep." Zect said appearing next to her.

"Zect...-San?" Hikari said.

"Nagi and the others are on their way." Zect informed.

"Oh...that's...a relief..." Hikari said as she dozed off.

Zect nodded and turned around. She saw an imperial official carrying Yukari and walking over to Kenshin. "Who are you?"

"I'm Iris Rose, Captain of the Tracker Division of the Nine Imperial Divisions." She said. "I am also Kenshin and Yukari's friend."

"I see, will you be taking them in?" Zect asked.

"No, I'm just taking them away from here." Iris said.

"Very well." Zect said grabbing Kenshin. "Lead the way, I'll help you to wherever it is you're heading."

(break)

_Days later._

Ryuushin woke up and found he was in a tent. "Uhhn..."

"Ryuushin? You're OK? !" Hikari said as she too woke up. "Thank goodness!" She said, embracing him tightly.

"Yeah...I'm glad you're OK too..." Ryuushin said as he embraced her back.

The tent flap pulled open and Arika walked in. "You two are awake, good." She said.

"Princess Arika?" Hikari said.

"What is it? You look like you want to say something." Ryuushin said.

"Indeed." Arika said as she sat down. "Tell me, Ryuushin, Hikari..do you truly know everything about your masters?"

"? !" Ryuushin's eyes widened. "What do you mean? ! Isn't it pointless now? They should be dead!"

"Not exactly." Arika said. "Zect told me that someone from the empire came and took them, they are likely being healed."

"..You know something, don't you?" Hikari asked. "About our clan's slaughter, about Kenshin-Shishou and Yukari-Shishou."

"Indeed." Arika said. "What Kenshin told you, about the four great nations being out for blood against the Kuroshi and Tsuki...was true."

"Nn!" Ryuushin scowled. "Dammit..."

"Before they were slaughtered, Kenshin and Yukari had been staying with them. With your parents in particular." Arika said.

"O-Our parents...?" Hikari said in a numb tone.

"Yes, a time came when Kenshin and Yukari volunteered to go to Ostia and speak to the King of Vespertatia, my father Victor." Arika said. "Kenshin felt that if he could change my father's mind about them he could save them from further suffering, and it worked...for a time."

"? !" Ryuushin scowled at her. "You're telling me that our bastard of a master actually tried to save them? ! Do you honestly expect me to believe that? !"

"Well I am telling the truth. five years after they arrived at the Kuroshi and Tsuki clan settlement or fifteen years ago. My father Victor began to lose his mind." Arika said. "He became more and more tyrannical as the months went by. I would later find out that my father had been killed prior and replaced with what is called a homunculus...I believe that's what Kenshin called him, that was set in place to destabilize Vespertatia."

"But why? ! Why did they betray our parents? !" Hikari asked.

"You think they betrayed RyuuTaisho and Aki? If you do, you're foolish." Arika said. "From the very beginning, Kenshin and Yukari both tried to protect them."

"Hell of a way to go about it." Ryuushin snapped.

"But, they were exploited, their need for peace was used against them, and when the time was right, they were backed into a corner." Arika said. "And given a job they vehemently refused to undertake...the eradication of the entire Kuroshi and Tsuki clans."

"..." Hikari and surprisingly Ryuushin were quiet.

"What must have they gone through emotionally, being filled with false hope, then told to do such a thing?" Arika said. "The burden of living with the results...must have been an unbelievable struggle for them." "Knowing that the clans, merely wanted to live in peace." "Kenshin resolved to make a choice, that if the fire got too hot so to speak, that he would tell RyuuTaisho Kuroshi and Aki Tsuki, your parents to take the clans and run." "But...he got desperate and wanted to convince Victor that they were only going to live in peace, that they didn't want to participate in the war. It's obvious where this choice led." Arika glanced at Ryuushin. "If you were Kenshin, what would you have done?"

"..." Neither Ryuushin or Hikari said anything.

"This desire, eventually came to a head and he confronted Victor, once and for all with Yukari, only to be hit with a powerful illusion, one that even Yukari could not shake off." Arika said. "And it ingrained their objective into their very subconsciousness." "The Kuroshi and Tsuki were caught completely off guard as they arrived back at the clan grounds, near Ryuu no Sato and began." "Kenshin told me that they chose to stay and die. That the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans had grown tired of running." "Before the slaughter began, RyuuTaisho and Aki sent the two of you to Shinken Areshi, hoping you wouldn't be targeted, and you were not." "Kenshin himself killed RyuuTaisho and Aki, the latter who dispelled the illusion on them both." "What must have they been thinking after they had slaughtered their own kin...against their wills."

"? !" Hikari stared at her. "Their...own kin, but...they said..."

"They lied." Arika said shaking her head. "There was never such an experiment that gave non Kuroshi or Tsuki the abilities of the clans." "When he left the settlement, Kenshin found Yukari laying prone on the ground...apparently having tried to take her own life. He flew into a rage and mercilessly killed them all." "When they came to Ryuu No Sato, they told me they were going to kill my father. I supported them, as I knew it was the only way in the end." "After that was done. They went to the other three nations and told them he had intel on all of them...and if anything happened to you two, they would leak everything and watch the world burn." "Kenshin and Yukari renounced their ties to the clans and disappeared afterward. "They checked in on you the first couple of years, but...then it became too dangerous as the war intensified, as Ostia and Vespertatia as a whole was now weak and exploitable, and they were the cause." "They instructed Shinken to tell you the truth of what happened that night, or an edited version of it. They wanted to give you a reason to kill them, hoping you would get strong enough to face them, the objects of your vendetta." "The two had forever resigned themselves to the fate of meeting you in battle after bestowing upon you, new powers after meeting you again after Ryuu No Sato's destruction."

"No...It's...It's a lie!" Ryuushin shouts, eyes wide with conflict. "Kenshin and Yukari tried to kill us back there! He tried to kill me many times during that fight, and before that, when I found out and when Hikari found out!"

"If they truly wanted you dead...you would be dead." Arika said dismissively. "No if, and, or but about it."

"Zect told me about your fight with them, I can say with confidence that even your backup plans, even Ryuujin Kokushuha was factored into their battle stratagems." Arika said. "They had to pressure you extremely hard during that battle." "Surely, you've figured out why, you understand it now, don't you?" "They wanted to divert you two from the truth, by pretending to the very end that they were trying to kill you."

"You're lying...I know it...you just trying to cover for him, because he's your friend aren't you? !" Ryuushin yelled. "How am I supposed to believe anything you say? !" "We'll never believe you! !" Ryuushin snarled. "Kenshin and Yukari were pure evil! A pair of criminals who threw the world into chaos and killed our family without mercy! !"

"Kenshin and Yukari took the burden of that onto themselves and became criminals, as well as targets for you to revile and hate." Arika said "They always had your wellbeing in mind. When Shinken Areshi was killed, Kenshin and Yukari went back to all the capitols and informed them, that they were still alive, and still very much a threat."

Hikari's mind was reeling from everything they had been told. Ryuushin noticed this and rounded on Arika scowling. "Stop it! ! You're lying! Everything you're saying is a lie! !"

"You're both still breathing, aren't you?" Arika asked with narrowed eyes.

"? ! ! !" Ryuushin and Hikari both froze, remembering what was said in the battle.

"_How far are you two willing to go for your vengeance?" -Kenshin._

"_How far are we willing to go? You should know that, **Master." **-Ryuushin _

"_We aren't the same as before, we can see through your lies! !" -Hikari_

"_You two are as confident as ever." -Yukari_

"_But for now I think we'll take your word for it." -Kenshin _

"Neither of you were able to see through any of Kenshin and Yukari's lies, to see the truth hidden within." Arika said. "Though he was bad at illusory magic, Kenshin along with Yukari, laid the greatest illusion of all on you both." They lived day by day, forever tormented by that night, still they could not bring themselves to kill you two...are you aware of what that means?" "To them, your lives were all the more precious...even compared to their own. They could have easily ended their own lives and been rid of the pain...but they went on, for your sake and your sake alone. They wished to train you, and make you powerful enough to live on your own...Kenshin himself was painfully aware of the illness ravaging his body, more specifically his heart, knowing he could die at any moment, but he forcefully prolonged his life, so he could face you with Yukari at his side...to greet death at last."

Arika got up and turned to leave the two alone. Hikari looked down at the ground.

_"This is goodbye Hikari...my apologies for all the pain we caused you both." She remembered Kenshin saying to her, a smile on his face. _

Arika stopped at the tent's opening. "They told me that for your sake, Kenshin and Yukari wanted to fade away, being known as criminals, so you two could be the heroes that avenged their clans and ended the Schismatic War, once and for all."

The two got up and walked out of the tent. They found themselves being drawn toward the ledge of a mountain range. "..." They stared out into the cloud sea.

"Ryuushin...I...I think Arika was telling us the truth." Hikari said.

"I know..." Ryuushin said bowing his head. "It's the only way any of this makes any sense...why else would they train us?"

"I...I don't know..." Hikari said, bowing her head as started to cry. "Ryuushin...we tried to kill them without knowing anything!"

"Krgh...!" Ryuushin said wiping his eyes which had begun to tear up. "Dammit!" He cursed, bashing his fist on the ground. "Why didn't they ever come out and say it? ! Those damn idiots!"

"We have to find them Ryuushin...we have to find them and get the whole story." Hikari said. "We deserve it after all of this, and they deserve to know that we know the truth and don't despise them anymore because of it.."

"Yeah." Ryuushin said wiping his eyes and taking her hand. "I'm not interested in killing them anymore. I just want to know why, and who it was."

"Ryuushin." The two turned around and saw Nagi.

"Nagi..." Hikari said.

"Arika told me everything already." Nagi said. "It's...really messed up isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Ryuushin said. "Sorry Nagi...I still want to pulverize whoever was responsible for all of this."

"Well, you might not have far to look." Gateau said appearing next to him. "We have reason to believe that the headquarters of the Cosmo Entelecheia is in Ostia, and it probably has been for a long time."

"Ryuushin...you don't think." Hikari said.

"Yeah, they might be the ones behind what happened to them as well." Ryuushin said clenching his fists. He walked by Nagi. "I'm sorry Nagi, but I'm not sure I want to save this world."

"Because of what Kenshin and Yukari said?" Nagi asked.

"Huh?" Hikari said.

"Master told me he saw the whole fight. He told me everything that was said." Nagi said.

"Yeah, that'd be it." Ryuushin said. "How am I to know who wanted us dead, and who didn't?"

"Well, the Cosmo Entelecheia was connected to the massacre and the fall of Vespertatia, so...wouldn't it stand to reason that those who wanted your clans gone were also members of the Cosmo Entelecheia?" Gateau asked.

"..." Ryuushin stared at him for a moment before sighing. "I guess you have a point."

"Besides Ryuu. You have the chance to change what everyone thinks about you and your families, just like they wanted!" Nagi said slapping him on the back.

"Aah! That hurt asshole!" Ryuushin said punching Nagi in the face. "I'm still healing!"

"Sorry, man damn!" Nagi said.

Ryuushin sighed. "I'm not ready to rejoin you guys yet."

"Huh? Why?" Nagi asked.

"I have to find them again." Ryuushin said. "I want to get the whole story. From Arika's perspective and Kenshin's and Yukari's."

"Yeah, we won't be able to lay this matter to rest until we find them." Hikari said.

"So just go on without us for the time being." Ryuushin said.

"You're sure?" Gateau asked.

"Yeah." Ryuushin said with Hikari nodding in agreement.

"And you won't try to take your frustrations out on the rest of the world?" Gateau asked.

"Not unless they come after us." Ryuushin said. "If they do, it's free game."

"Well, that's about how we've been handling it." Nagi said with a shrug. "Good luck." He held his hand out to Ryuushin. "It's good to have you back."

"...Heh..." Ryuushin smacked Nagi's palm and turned around. "Come on Hikari, we've got a lot of looking to do, and there is something I want to do in the meantime."

"OK." Hikari said before turning toward Nagi and Gateau. "Thanks for understanding, we'll see you all soon."

"Yeah Yeah, now go on and get after your boyfriend!" Nagi said with a grin.

"Ah...aau..." Hikari said a blush. "Sh-Shut up Nagi!" She shouts as she took off.

"Hahahaha." Nagi chuckled.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

_A day later._

_Southwestern Hellas. _

Kenshin awoke in a small cabin. "Where...am I?"

"You're in my cabin. I used to live here before I became an imperial officer." Kenshin looked over to find Iris.

"Iris-San." Kenshin said. "How did I survive that fight? I was having a heart attack at the end of it."

"I used my ability on you. Your body should be healed, if not a bit sore." Iris said. "The heart attack you experienced was likely due to exhaustion. Depending on the person it can take awhile to do someone in, or it can kill them instantly...at least that's what the medical division leader told me. In any case I guess you were just lucky."

"You power heals people, yet you're not an expert on healing?" Kenshin asked.

"My power amps up someone's regeneration, it's really just you healing yourself." Iris said with narrowed eyes. "Be they human, beast man or demon it doesn't matter."

"I see..." Kenshin said as he got out of bed. "Wait...where's...!"

"Relax. Your mate is in the other room resting. Her injuries were more mental so she still needs time to heal...also I think she might have come down with something." Iris said.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin said.

(Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough!)

"!" Kenshin ran into the other room and found Yukari coughing violently as she laid in bed. He placed his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up."

"Nn..." Yukari opened her eyes. "Kenshin?"

"Hey." Kenshin said. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted." Yukari said moving to sit up. "Is...it done?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "There should be only one thing left to do."

"I know." Yukari said. "How long have I been out?"

"I would say you've both been unconscious for about a week." Iris said. "Yukari-San, I believe you may have come down with a bad fever."

"Tell me about it." Yukari said. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to have Kenshin in here with me."

"That's fine." Iris said with a shrug. "I've been going in between here and the capitol for the duration of your stay"

"We're in Hellas?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Iris said.

"Can you give us an update on the war?" Yukari asked.

"Well...it's hard to say, but there is talk on both sides that this war should end, and we should all team up together to combat the Cosmo Entelecheia organization." Iris said. "I probably won't be coming back here after I leave, at least not until the war is finished.

Kenshin nodded. "I see..."

Yukari coughed into her hand. "I don't have much time to kick this then do I?"

"Well now that you're awake, you should begin healing normally. Just get plenty of bedrest, and I have this place well stocked so don't worry about anything there." Iris said. She walked over and placed a communicator into Kenshin's hand. "I'll keep you updated, we could use a capable warrior like you on the front lines when the operation begins."

"One more question." Kenshin said. "What about Ryuushin Kuroshi and Hikari Tsuki, what are they doing?"

"Well, they reunited with the Crimson Wings." Iris said. "I guess they must have learned the truth about you two as they don't seem to despise you anymore."

Kenshin and Yukari both closed their eyes. "I see."

"That said, they have broken away from the wings." Iris said.

"What?" Kenshin said caught off guard by this. "Why?"

"I dunno." Iris shrugged."What I do know is that it was a mutual split. Supposedly they cleared the air with the Thousand Master and his friends, and asked for it."

"So that's it huh?" Kenshin said.

"Yes." Iris' communicator went off. "Oh, it seems I need to be going. Take care...and try not to leave my house in shambles." She said with a smile, sweatdropping.

"OK. Thank you for opening your house to us." Yukari said.

Iris left and Kenshin turned to Yukari. "So...that one thing to do, seems to be coming faster than expected."

"I know." Yukari said. "What do you think Mom and Dad are doing?"

"There's only one thing they could be doing." Kenshin said. "They're seeking us out again."

"Why?" Yukari said.

"They want to know everything...everything including our side to this tragic tale." Kenshin said looking out the window. "They must be so confused right now."

"Well...at least Nagi did as we thought he would. I'm sure Dad and Mom won't try to destroy the world." Yukari said as she got up. She took one step and fell toward Kenshin who caught her.

"Easy. You're still weak." Kenshin said.

"Am not." Yukari said glaring at his chest.

"Don't pout like that Yukari." Kenshin said with a smile. "Remember when I got sick with the flu when we were six? You helped nurse me back to health so let me do the same for you."

"Well...it was mostly Dad and Arika..." Yukari said.

"Oh you." Kenshin said lifting her up and laying her back on the bed. He covered her up and leaned in kissing her on the forehead. "You just get plenty of rest. I'll make us something to eat later."

"Oh alright..." Yukari said as she relaxed in the bed. Kenshin pressed his fingers to her forehead and her illusion cast off. "Huh?"

"Uh...well...I think you might be able to get well faster if your mind wasn't concentrating on that illusion." Kenshin said.

"Hahaha...I get it...you were starting to miss seeing me like this." Yukari said with a smile. She pressed her fingers to his forehead and broke his illusion. "You might as well break yours as well."

"Fine." Kenshin said. "Get some rest Yukari. I'll be here when you wake up."

""OK, Good Night Kenshin...I...Love...You...zzzzzz...zzzzz..." Yukari dozed off.

"..." Kenshin smiled and brushed her hair from her face. He then walked toward the desk in the corner of the room and took out some of his charm crafting supplies. _"...How long has it been...since we've been able to talk so...lightheartedly?" _

"_It's because you've started to gain closure with the situation." Taimu said. "Sure you've been able to joke with each other before...but mostly it was to keep yourselves from going mad. Now that the situation is closing...you don't feel as much pressure to take the edge off." _

"_Maybe." Kenshin thought. "Hey Taimu...the person you loved. They're still alive right?" _

"_They...should be." Taimu said unsurely. "I made sure they couldn't die of old age." _

"_Oh really? How does that work?" Kenshin asked. _

"_It's called a Time Lock. When applied to someone, it stops their internal clock, thus ceasing the aging process." Taimu said. "They only way he could die would be by sickness or in battle." _

"_...This might just be the treasure grubbing dragon inside me talking, but you would be loaded if you sold that to people...mostly women." Kenshin thought. _

"_Hmhmhmhm." Taimu laughed. "I suppose, but why do you ask about that person?" _

"_Well, I was thinkin'" Kenshin said. "Maybe one day. I'll help you find him again. Yukari and I both will." _

"_..." Taimu went silent for a moment. "...Why?" _

"_Hm?" Kenshin thought. _

"_Why would you help me find that person?" Taimu said with a distant tone. _

"_Well, if you hadn't came along, I probably would have screwed up the timeline in a bad way." Kenshin thought. _

"_But I also didn't tell you anything." Taimu countered. _

"_And? Like I would have believed you from the outset anyway." Kenshin thought. _

"_..." Taimu said nothing for a moment. "It won't be easy." _

_Kenshin inwardly chuckled. "My life hasn't been easy. So what do I care?" _

"_...Kenshin." Taimu said. _

"_Yes?" Kenshin thought. _

"_...Thank you." Taimu said. _

"_Not a problem." Kenshin thought with a smile. _

"_So...what is it you're doing?" Taimu asked. _

"_Um, first off, where are the spirits?" Kenshin thought. "Not that I don't like our chats, but...my head feels empty." _

"_They said they were preparing to meet someone." Taimu said. "They won't be here for quite some time." _

"_Aaah." Kenshin thought. "Well when I was ten I met a woman by the name of Yurina Orochi. She asked me to craft a charm that would restore her summoning abilities that were stripped of her by Mirai...or..." _

"_I know who you speak of, no need to use his title as a name." Taimu said. _

"_Ah." Kenshin thought. "Well she said that I'd have to talk to my grandfather's spirit to get the instructions to craft the blasted thing, but by the time I had the free time to visit him and grandmother. They had forgotten more than half of their lives. The charm along with it." "I got around to asking him about it while we were here in the past so I thought I'd craft it now." _

"_Wait, it won't mean anything if you were to craft it now." Taimu said. _

"_Exactly, That's why when it's finished, I'm giving it to you to hold on to." Kenshin thought. "If I don't make it, do what you want with it." _

"_Hm...I'm sure you'll make it." Taimu thought to herself._

"_Hm?" Kenshin thought hearing her mutter to herself. _

"_Oh nothing, good luck with your crafting." Taimu said. _

"_Thanks." Kenshin thought. He thought of something. "Hey, Taimu." _

"_Hm?" Taimu said. _

"_You were around when the first Ryuujin was, right?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Yes." Taimu said. "She was a nice girl. Her aspects were of Lust and Wrath." _

"_Lasciviousness and Ira huh?" Kenshin thought. "How did my grandfather defeat her?" _

"_He had some help from his kin, but then again she was never really taking the battle all that seriously. If she did, your grandfather would have been crushed." Taimu said. "She was taught very well by one of the Six Ancestral Youkai, as well as before they were sealed...she had received training from the Dragon Emperor who only answered to the Dark Goddess as her mate." _

"_Dragon Emperor?" Kenshin asked. "Who is that?" _

"_That is a story for another time. But I will say this. He founded the Kuroshi clan." Taimu said. _

"_So my clans existed all those years ago?" Kenshin asked. _

"_They did., although they were far smaller back then." Taimu said. _

"_One last question...what was the previous Ryuujin's name?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Tatsumi." Taimu said. "Do you plan on using her memory against Ryuujin, should you two have to fight?" _

"_If I have to. But mostly I'm just enjoying our conversation." Kenshin thought. _

"_That's all well and good, but you should focus." Taimu said. _

"_Alright, have a nice day." Kenshin thought. _

Kenshin started drawing up the preliminary charms. He had contracted a lesser demon during his time here, for the sole purpose of testing this charm. He would seal up his own summoning abilities and test the charm on himself. _"Man...I've got a lot of things to think about. Like...what's Ryuujin's deal? How are my parents doing. Why did this Tatsumi person see fit to give one of my clans the power of Ryuujin?" Kenshin thought. "Some of this stuff can wait...in fact barring the whole Ryuujin's an asshole situation I can actually just put the other two on the back burner for now." _

Kenshin relaxed in his chair for a moment and went back to work, he glanced back at the sleeping Yukari. "Mmm...Kenshin...stop that...I'm not in the mood..." She mumbled with a smile.

"..." Kenshin shook his head and threw a substitution stencil out and activated it. "Go make dinner." Kenshin ordered. The clone nodded and left the room. _"...It's almost over...will we go home after this...or..." He hardened his gaze as his thought trailed off._

"_...Die?" _

(Chapter end)

Draconis: There we go. I give this arc another two chapters. Then we get started on the next bridge arc.

Yukari: Bridge arc?

Kenshin: He don't wanna jump right into the next one.

Yukari: Aaaahh...

Anyway. I'll see you all later.


	78. Prelude to the End

Draconis: Now to start with something a little more lighthearted.

Kenshin: Oh? What about your other story.

Draconis: I'll update it before or after this goes up.

Yukari: (cough) (cough)

Draconis: Whoa, Yukari you don't look so good.

Yukari: What? No I'm just getting ready is all.

Draconis: Oh.

Kenshin: So, let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 78

Prelude to the End.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Western Vespertatia._

Ryuushin and Hikari had been traveling for a few days since they split from the Ala Rubra. In that time Ryuushin had done something Kenshin himself hasn't even done yet. He went to Makai and underwent the Yonseirei's trials and become an elemental master. Now he just needed the experience to go with it. (1 )

"_Are you sure you four didn't dumb down your trials just so I could get back here quicker?" Ryuushin thought. _

"_For the last time no." Salamander said with an eyeroll. "You were just taught extremely well."_

"_Hey, if Kenshin-Chan's current gig doesn't work out, he could always start a dojo with Yukari-Chan." Sylph said._

"_Sylph, I think as far as Ryuushin goes. He was just an aberration." Undine said._

"_Aberr-whaty now?" Sylph asked. _

"_An irregularity." Undine clarified. _

"_An irregul-what?" Sylph said with a clueless look. _

"_It's not normal you airhead!" Undine snapped._

"_Hahahaha." Ryuushin laughed. "You got her good this time Sylph!" _

"_I knew what you were saying the entire time Deeny!" Sylph said, laughing with him until. _

_(Glub! Glub!) _

"_Annoying damned wind fairy." Undine muttered, surrounding Sylph in a water bubble_.

"_Do you have to keep doing that?" Ryuushin asked. _

"_Does she have to keep being a nuisance? If she stops I'll gladly stop." Undine said with a huff. _

Ryuushin sweatdropped. _"Point taken." He thought._

"Ryuushin!"

"Aaah! What? !" Ryuushin said being snapped out of his conversation by Hikari.

"..." Hikari stepped back. "Sorry, jeez...I thought you might have fallen asleep while walking or something."

"Hah...I'm sorry for shouting Hikari." Ryuushin said. "I was just talking with the Yonseirei is all."

"Oh?" Hikari asked. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes." Ryuushin said with a nod.

Moving her arms behind her back she smiled and nodded back. "That's good."

Ryuushin looked up. "Aaaah...I wonder where those two are?"

"Well, I got this letter while you were napping." Hikari said pulling out the aforementioned item.

"Lemme see it." Ryuushin said holding his hand out.

"Here." Hikari said handing the letter to him.

It read.

_Hello Ryuushin-San and Hikari-San. I hope you are well._

_I hear you are on the lookout for your masters Kenshin and Yukari. Well you need not worry they are recuperating at my house. _

_Now, there is an alliance that is getting ready to happen. The Confederation and the Empire plan to team up and take down the Cosmo Entelecheia. It would be much appreciated if you could arrive there and give us a hand._

_Your masters will most likely be there, you could settle whatever affairs you have after the operation._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain of the Tracker Division._

"I see." Ryuushin said folding up the letter and handing it back to Hikari. He sighed to himself as he walked by her.

"?" Hikari followed close behind Ryuushin. "Is...something wrong? We have the chance to meet our masters again."

"Yeah, I know." Ryuushin said as he looked on ahead. "And I'm certainly no coward, but..."

"What?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know...I guess after all these years of feverishly hunting those two...I've finally exhausted myself." Ryuushin said.

"Exhausted yourself?" Hikari asked.

"Ugh...I'm trying to say I'm sick of fighting in the war is all." Ryuushin said.

"But, Ryuushin...it's not a war pitting the Empire and Confederation against each other anymore." Hikari said. "Everyone's working together to stop the..."

"Did we really ever have any friends on either side, who weren't in the Ala Rubra?" Ryuushin asked.

"Ah..." Hikari stopped for a moment. "...Well..."

"The answer is no." Ryuushin said. "I don't think that changes if we help them. In addition to hunting down Kenshin and Yukari...we both have been on the run ourselves. That's not likely to be forgotten."

"But still, Kenshin-Shishou and Yukari-Shishou wanted us to see this through, and help end the war." Hikari said.

"And I think they'll understand if I tell them I don't want to fight anymore." Ryuushin said with a sigh.

"..." Hikari said nothing.

"It's my fault we're in the situation...so...all I can do from here is to protect you." Ryuushin whispered to himself, but Hikari heard him anyway as she grabbed Ryuushin by the shoulder and turned him around to face her. "..!"

"Ryuushin, is that the whole reason you don't want to help end this war?" Hikari asked.

"Not entirely. I'm honestly just sick to death of it all." Ryuushin said.

"Oh? And if I wasn't here, what would you be doing?" Hikari asked.

"...!" Ryuushin stepped back.

"...I knew it." Hikari said, her eyes narrowed. "It is because of me."

"Since the beginning you're the only friend I've known! Just because we palled around with Nagi and the others doesn't change that!" Ryuushin said. "Is it wrong that I don't want to see you get hurt again? !"

"..." Hikari went silent again.

"...I...when..." Ryuushin was silenced when Hikari pressed her finger against his lips.

"Relax...I get it." Hikari said with a smile. "We were so young back then...it probably scared you to death when it happened."

"...I'm sorry Hikari, I don't mean to imply that you're weak or anything, but..." Ryuushin was cut off by Hikari giggling to herself.

"It's fine to be worried Ryuu-kun, but I think you worry too much sometimes." Hikari said. "I can take care of myself now. I mean hell I worry about you sometimes, but I know how strong you are, especially now."

"Hikari..." Ryuushin said. _"Maybe she's right." He thought. _But his mind also focused on something else that made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hikari asked with critical eyes.

"Di-Did you just curse?" Ryuushin asked. "In that last sentence...if you did I'm sorry for laughing, but hearing it from you sounds so out of place it's funny."

"That's all you were focused on? ! My slip of the tongue? !" Hikari shouts.

"No no no Hikari I heard everything you said, but I just couldn't help myself there." Ryuushin said patting her softly on the head, grazing her ears in the process.

"Aah." Hikari grabbed the ear he grazed, her face going into a full on flush.

"Eh, i-is something wrong?" Ryuushin asked. "I didn't do something bad did I?"

"Y-You touched my ear..." Hikari said trying to keep her voice steady.

"_Hey flame spirit." Hachidai said. _

"_Huh? What do you want Nisemono Shinigami?" Salamander asked. _

"_Heat up his blood a bit." Hachidai said. _

"_What?" Salamander said with disinterest in her voice. _

"_Come on, do it. It'll be fun." Hachidai said. _

"_Well fine, you're not being rude about it." Salamander said as she upped Ryuushin's internal body temperature._

"Aah..." Ryuushin felt his heart rate quicken. _"What the hell? My...body feels so...hot..." He thought as he stared at Hikari's still blushing face. "Hikari...looks so cute right now." He thought._

"_Why...is Ryuushin staring at me like that? Wait...is he blushing? !" Hikari thought. "O-OK, I don't love Shishou anymore, but to move on so quickly? I-I don't think my heart is ready!" _

"Hi...kari..." Ryuushin said.

"H-Hai?" Hikari asked.

"I...It seems we're both a little hot and bothered suddenly...what do you want to do?" Ryuushin asked.

"What do I...?" Her face lit up with a blush realizing the implication. _"W-W-W-Wait! I-Is he asking me to take the initiative? !" She thought._

"_No stupid. He just wants to know what you wanna do, he'll take it from there." Nanadai said. _

"A...Ano...uuu...we-well..." Hikari stammered. "...K-Kiss me." She finally requests after a moment.

"Kiss?" Ryuushin asked.

"D-Don't repeat it...jus-...mm..." Hikari as silenced by Ryuushin fulfilling her request. "Mmm...Haa..." She breathed into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, their tongues swirling around each other.

"Mmn...aah..." Ryuushin felt her arms wrap around his neck. He felt the heat in his body slowly decreasing and pulled away, Hikari leaned in and kissed him once more. "Hikari...we..we should stop."

Snapping out of her trance Hikari shyly nodded. "H-Hai..."

"Co...Come on...let's get moving." Ryuushin said.

"R-Right." Hikari said. The two started walking again. As they did, Hikari reached for Ryuushin's hand, only to hesitate. She tried again, only to hesitate again. "..." Hikari narrowed her eyes wistfully. _"No good...I..I'm too nervous." She thought. _

(clench)

"!" A quiet gasp escaped her lips as she turned her head to Ryuushin who had a faint smile on his face. She looked down and saw his hand holding hers. "..." A small smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

Off in the distance, standing on the top of a tree, watched one half of the masters they were looking for, Kenshin. He had been observing them for awhile. Yukari had asked him to do so as she sensed them close to the area. Her fever had broken the day before, now she just needed to regain her energy.

"_So, what do you think Kenshin, does this outcome satisfy you?" Taimu asked. _

"_Yeah, Yukari and I won't poof into thin air with this." Kenshin thought. "This is that moment right?" _

"_Yes." Taimu answered. "Just before the war's final battle. The two almost get into an argument, then that happens, sparking the long buried affections between them back to life."_

"_Hey Taimu, say I never came to the era with Yukari...would our families have made it? I know I asked you before, but that pertained to what I was doing." Kenshin thought. _

"_I can't say, because I don't know for certain." Taimu said. "This line has progressed too far for me to delve into the possibility of an alternate timeline., also understand that something are even unforeseeable to me." _

"_I see. Whelp, better be getting back." Kenshin thought as he took to the skies, flying back to Iris' house._

He arrived back at the house an hour later and walked in to find Yukari getting dressed. "..." He looked away. "S-Sorry, I didn't..."

"Oh will you cut that out?" Yukari asked. "Like we haven't seen each other in the nude at least a hundred times now." Yukari said as she reached down and pulled her leggings up, while her upper body still remained bare. She then moved in front of him, grabbing her bra and tunic. She put the bra on and turned around. "Could you hook that for me?"

Kenshin grabbed the straps of the undergarment and fastened them. Yukari threw her tunic on and turned to him with a smile. "Thanks."

Kenshin nodded. "How are things going around here? Are you OK?"

"Just fine, and I'm doing better." Yukari said.

Kenshin smiled at her. "That's good." He kissed her and walked past to their room. He grabbed the charm he had crafted. He had completed it the night before, but needed to test it. He made two. The one that he would test on himself, and the one he would give to Yurina. They were crafted the exact same way, so if his worked hers would too. As for his summoning abilities, he had sealed them the night before as well. It wasn't like he was using them much right now, mostly due to timeline issues. "Alright, let's test this thing out."

"Hey Kenshin, are you sure you should really be making this for that woman?" Yukari asked.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"She did rape you didn't she? She caused you to become scared of women for a time. Hell you wouldn't let me go with you on work during that time." Yukari said crossing her arms.

"Remember? She had been ignoring her heat cycles for five years." Kenshin said.

"And?" Yukari asked.

"Well, think about it. What if you were forced to do the same? You would probably do the same as Yurina did, would you not?" Kenshin asked.

"..." Yukari said nothing for a moment. "Yeah...I guess."

"I just wish she would have said something during the whole ordeal and not made me feel powerless during it." Kenshin said. "Now..." He applied the charm to himself and made a few handsigns. _"I, who possess the Ofuda, ask that my ability to summon my kind be released! Demon Summoning Seal, Release!" _

The charm faded to nothing as Kenshin made the last handsign. "Well?" Yukari asked.

"I have to test it out. I made a summoning contract with a lesser demon type for just this purpose." Kenshin said as he called upon his youki. _"Come Forth!" _

Yukari walked over and opened a window to clear out the smoke, however little it was. She looked over and saw a short blonde haired girl, wearing pink boots that stopped at the top of her thighs. She wore a thong, a sash around her admitingly huge chest. She also wore pink gloves and had large green eyes and two horns on her head. She turned to Kenshin with a menacing smile. "Kenshin...what the hell is this?"

Kenshin started to sweat. "U-Uhm...m-my summon apparently."

"This girl...who makes even my chest look small..is your summon." Yukari said with a glare. "You dirty, perverted brother of mine."

"I grabbed a summoning contract at random when I went looking for one alright? !" Kenshin snapped.

This seemed to placate Yukari who sighed. "Very well. Ahem, what kind of demon are you? From the look of you, you have to be a succubus of sorts."

"Close, I'm an imp!" She said with a bright smile. "I'm a succubus in training, in other words I've not matured yet."

"..." Kenshin and Yukari stared at her. "If this is what an immature succubus looks like..." Kenshin said.

"...then I'd hate to see a fully matured one." Yukari said.

In the future, in Makai Alma Elma sneezed. "Ara? Someone must be talking about me." She said .

"So, you're my master? I'm Tena, can I have some semen?" She asked.

"! #? !" Kenshin and Yukari both stammered out unintelligible responses.

"What? I may be in training, but I'm still a succubus." Tena said with a smile.

"Um...rain check?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh OK." Tena said. "I'll hold you to it, Master!"

She disappeared leaving the two bewildered siblings behind. "I'm gonna go lay down. It's been a long day." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"Good night, I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." Yukari said pecking him on the cheek.

Kenshin went into their room and laid down on Yukari's bed. _"Why her bed?" Sylph asked. _

"_He probably wants to fall asleep submerged in her scent." Undine said. _

"_Shaddap." Kenshin protested weakly as he dozed off._

Kenshin came to in a large forest meadow next to an equally large lake. "Whoa...am I dreaming?" He said as he looked around. "This place is a breathtaking sight indeed." He said as his eyes landed on the sky above. "Huh? The sky looks the same as it did at Taimu's River. Did I get called to the Divine Realms."

"No, I merely called you here, I crafted this place to look like my favorite spot in the Divine Realms. I believe you mages call this a Phantasmagoria." He heard a voice say and turned back to the lake to see a woman with long raven hair and pale skin, wearing a sleeveless jacket and matching pants walking out of the water. "..." Kenshin stared.

She noticed this. "Is everything OK?"

"See through..." Kenshin said in a daze before he snapped out of it and slapped himself and turned around. "Get a damn grip Kenshin." He whispered to himself. "You don't know this woman, yet you were sitting here ogling her."

"You know I don't mind if you stare." She said.

(slam!)

Kenshin hit the ground comically, his leg in the air twitching. "We don't know each other..."

Her response was to giggle. "You're funny. But really...being ogled like that is quite a turn on sometimes. Ryuu-Chan used to do it all the time."

"...Ryuu-Chan?" Kenshin said as he got up.

"You know him as the Spirit of Ryuujin." She said.

Kenshin sweatdropped. "For...some reason I have a really hard time imagining that."

"He has a human form." She countered.

"That he never assumes." Kenshin said.

"He does...it's...just a shadow...most of..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. "OK, all the time." A dreamy expression washed over her. "Still didn't stop the sex from being fun regardless." She said as her body sashayed from side to side..

"...Will you please stop doing that?" Kenshin said feeling uncomfortable seeing her doing such exaggerated movements with her body. _"Jeez this woman is stunning!" He thought. _

"Hmhmhm..." She giggled.

"_And a heavenly voice at that..." He thought._

"So, anyway you must be my reincarnation's student." The woman said. "Well...second student anyway."

"...Huh?" Kenshin said walking toward the lake.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" She said with an abashed grin. "The name's Tatsumi, I was the first Dragon God."

"Pfft! !" Kenshin who had taken the short time to drink from the lake immediately spit it out. "What? !"

"What?" Tatsumi asked.

"You're Shin's predecessor and past self?" Kenshin asked as he stood back up.

"Shin?" Tatsumi said. "You mean my reincarnation Shin Tatsu?"

"Yes." Kenshin said. "Jeez. Who woulda thought Shin would make a woman like this?" He said.

"Oh you!" Tatsumi said patting him on the shoulder with a bright smile.

"So...what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked. "I wasn't aware that an already reincarnated soul could still interact with the living."

"Just because I've been reincarnated doesn't mean I don't still have my own soul." Tatsumi said. "As for what I'm doing here. You're going to fight Ryuu-Chan soon aren't you?"

"If he shows up I'm going to have to." Kenshin said with a shrug. "Aside from that, I still owe the prick a good hit for running me through the chest." He moved his hand over where Ryuujin had stabbed his hand through.

"..." Tatsumi said nothing.

"You may not like it, but I have to fight him." Kenshin said. "He doesn't seem to give a shit about anything anymore."

"No no, I understand." Tatsumi said shaking her head. "I've been watching him through the eyes of my reincarnation. It seems he's been outright miserable since I left."

"He's miserable about you, yet he disparages Shin for being miserable about his sister." Kenshin countered with narrowed eyes. "I've heard about the arguments the two have had from the spirits."

"My reincarnation can still get his sister back, but...Ryuu-Chan and I...we are forever separated." Tatsumi said.

"You're here now." Kenshin said. "Did you ever try to contact him?"

"I can only contact him as my reincarnation. It's a chore to even be here to speak to you." Tatsumi said. "If I could contact him as myself...I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"..." Kenshin closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I guess...being separated from something or someone you cared deeply for is something I can sympathize with."

"I've observed that as well...had I known my giving your family our power...would lead to such disaster...I wouldn't have given it to your grandfather's clan." Tatsumi said.

"It's fine, what's done is done." Kenshin said opening his eyes. "We were in a bad way when he challenged you. If he impressed you so much to give him your power, then it must have been worth it to him."

Tatsumi nodded. "Anyway..."

"How did you and Ryuujin separate?" Kenshin asked.

"!" Tatsumi stared at him, slightly at a loss for words. "Wh...Why that of all things?"

"A: I've got time to kill. B: You telling me that you're leaving made him miserable has gotten me curious." He said as he made his ears twitch. "C: I, oddly enough like my surrogate uncle, like a story." "So, if you don't mind, share."

Tatsumi closed her eyes with a sigh. "Alright, but...I think it would be easier for me to show you."

"Huh?" Kenshin said as the Dragon Goddess disappeared. He looked over and saw that Ryuujin was sleeping in his transformed state. "He transforms to sleep?"

The scene froze. "He always slept in a transformed state...although it was weird, whenever I'd fall asleep on him...I could swear someone was holding me." "By the way he can't see you, but please resist doing weird ghost stuff to him or me."

"Awww..." Kenshin said with a deflated tone.

"Hmhmhmhm..." Tatsumi giggled.

The scene continued onward. "Ryuu-Chan!" Kenshin looked over to see Tatsumi running up to him. She ran through Kenshin. "Ryuu-Chan are you awake?"

"Eeh? Huh? I'm up! I'm up!" Ryuujin said shaking his head around. His eyes landed on Tatsumi. "What is it?"

"Oh...nothing..." Tatsumi said with a smile, her arms moving behind her back.

"You woke me up for nothing." Ryuujin stated narrowing his eyes at her.

"W-Well, you always told me to tell you when I've come back." Tatsumi said straightening her posture. "I'm coming on." She said jumping onto his head and taking her spot on the ridge of his nose.

"OK, I'm going back to sleep." Ryuujin said.

"Actually...could you wait for a moment?" Tatsumi asked.

"Wh-What's up?" Ryuujin said, slightly caught off guard by the sudden request.

"When we first met...what did you think of me?" Tatsumi asked. "Tell me the truth."

"..." Ryuujin mulled his thoughts over. "Honestly...when we first met...I thought you were just an annoyingly over affectionate brat with a bit of a hot streak."

"Ouch." Tatsumi said with a grin.

"But when you came to accept the role that you were chosen for, that's when you started to grow on me. Although...I could had done without the demon inspired perversion, but hey, you are who you are." Ryuujin said exhaling smoke from his nose.

"Hehehehehe..." Tatsumi giggled. "So you do like me."

"Ugh...yes, alright I admit it. I like you, OK?" Ryuujin said with a disgruntled sigh.

"Hehehehehehe." Tatsumi giggled again. "Ryuu-Chan...can you answer something for me?"

"What is it?" Ryuujin asked.

"How would you feel...if...I had to leave you, and were never able to return to you?" Tatsumi said.

"...Wh-Why do you ask?" Ryuujin asked.

"..." Tatsumi said nothing.

"...I...I don't know how I'd feel about that." Ryuujin said.

Tatsumi closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you...Ryuu-Chan." She whispered.

"Huh?" Ryuujin asked.

"Nothing." Tatsumi said.

Kenshin watched as the day shifted to night. "This was a week later." He heard Tatsumi's voice say. "I was trying to get Ryuujin to show me his human form when the Shinigami, Yama came to us and told me it was time for my reincarnation.

"Reincarnation? ! What the hell are you going on about you old fucker? !" Ryuujin shouts in his shadow form.

"It means what I said it means, Ryuujin the Wrathful and Lustful." Yama said. "Your container has outlived her usefullness, she cannot hold your power any longer."

"Outlived her...you bastard! Ever since she went against you tricking the Tsuki Clan leader into accepting your cursed power, you've been trying to get rid of her!" Ryuujin shouts.

"Interesting accusations, I trust you can prove them?" The elder god said with a smirk.

"Grrrhhh! ! I'LL KILL YOU! !" Ryuujin roared, his power flaring to life.

"Ryuujin! !" Tatsumi shouts causing him to stop.

"Ryuu...jin?" Ryuujin muttered to himself.

She turned to him, a morose smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but...I'm afraid this is how it has to be...he has Her Grace's support in this matter."

"Her Grace's...then I'll go to her and request she call it off!" Ryuujin shouts.

"Interesting, but while you're doing that...whose to say I won't just grab your darling ward and throw her into the reincarnation cycle anyway?" Yama said.

"YOU! !" Ryuujin snarled.

"It's OK, Ryuu-Chan." Tatsumi said. "...I'll...always cherish the time we spent together...but this is goodbye."

"T...Tatsumi..." Ryuujin said.

A lone tear slipped down her face. "My only regret...is that I never got to see what you look like when you assume your human form...please...take care Ryuujin..." She and Yama vanished the next moment.

The images faded away and Tatsumi and Kenshin stared each other down, until Kenshin sighed. "Forgive me. That must have been a painful memory for you."

"No, it's fine. It's nice to get it off my chest for once." Tatsumi said with a smile on her face.

"Well...if that's how you feel I won't question it." Kenshin said.

"Thank you." Tatsumi said.

"For what?" Kenshin asked.

"This..." Tatsumi said as she sashayed up to Kenshin and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"...!" Kenshin felt his face heating up. "W-Wait...T-Tatsumi...w-we just met...!"

"Taimu probably already told you about me, so tell me, what are my aspect sins?" Tatsumi said, licking her lips with a smile.

"Wrath and...Lust..." He knew where this was heading, but it didn't stop him from feeling embarrassed about it.

"Right you are." Tatsumi said cupping his cheeks. "Those who have the aspect of Lust with Ryuujin, have the ability to actually gain energy through sexual intercourse. I guess it's like the ability of succubi or incubi without actually being either now that I think about it. Thankfully that trait only showed up in a select few of your clan's members, both men and women could have it though. I wanted to give something to help when you and Ryuu-Chan butt heads, but I don't have the energy right now."

"U-Um..." Kenshin said.

"Come on." Tatsumi said, eyes narrowed with a smirk, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. "You could be the only man to ever say he fucked a goddess. I'll even let you be the Dom."

"..." Kenshin's face flushed brightly at how lewd the situation was becoming. "U-Um..."

"You're seriously going to say no?" Tatsumi asked.

"I-I didn't say that. It's just.."

"Oh I certainly understand that. Ryuu-Chan and I waited at least a month before we did it the first time, in that dumb ol' shadow form of his, but we can't do that right now, believe me I would wait if I could." Tatsumi said. "But on the plus side...you are really attractive, in a scarred loner kinda way."

"F-Fine, alright I'll give you the energy you need, man you're insistent." Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhm, only when I'm horny." Tatsumi said poking him on the forehead, giggling as she did so. "Tell me, what do you want me to do?" She asked as she sensed a second presence entering the immediate vicinity of Kenshin. _"Hmm...it wouldn't take too much for me to release his 'in heat' pheromone in a large quantity, what I'm about to do with him will be a wet dream basically...so..." She thought as she set her idea in motion. _

Meanwhile, on the outside Yukari called out to Kenshin. "Kenshin, dinner's ready." She said leaning in to shake him awake when her face suddenly went red. "Aah..." She said as she stared at Kenshin's face. _"Oh god...w-why do I suddenly feel so aroused...?" She asked as she felt her body heat up, and her nethers become moist. "Mm..." She looked over to see Kenshin's manhood standing at full attention. "He's hard? Is he having a wet dream?" She wondered as she went to her knees next to the bed. _

"Mmn..." Yukari slid her hand into his pants and wrapped her hand around his shaft. As she did leaned over and kissed the corner of Kenshin's lips, before just taking them fully. "Hm? !" She moaned in surprise as Kenshin started kissing back. She pulled back, slightly wide eyed. "S...Strange." She said before sighing. "Oh screw it." Yukari said as she planted her lips back onto his.

Back in the phantasmagoria, Tatsumi pulled her lips off of his. "Like it?"

"Why do I feel like I'm being kissed by two people?" Kenshin asked as the Dragon Goddess moved her hand up and down his shaft.

"Because you were." Tatsumi said simply as she moved his shirt up and began rubbing his left nipple.

"What?" Kenshin said as her other hand unsnapped his pants and her hand ventured into them. He felt two hands wrapped around his shaft, pumping up and down slowly, whereas Tatsumi only used one.

"To make things more fun, I released a large burst of the pheromone demons release when they're in heat from your body as someone was going to wake you up. Right now they probably can't help trying to sate the newfound lust they're feeling." Tatsumi said with a promiscuous smile.

"But...the only person in the house I'm in is my twin sister!" Kenshin said.

"Oh? ! Ufufu...that would be a lot more naughty if you weren't already in a physical relationship with her." Tatsumi said licking her lips. "Relax, nothing's gonna happen to her that she doesn't want anyway. Now...seeing as you haven't said what you wanted me to do...I'm just going to do as I please." She said as she fell to her knees and yanked his pants down. "Mm..." She said licking her lips as she stroked him off. "Just relax and enjoy yourself. It's not like you could possibly impregnate me." She said as her tongue licked the back of his cock.

"You're...Nn...not the one I'm worried about." Kenshin said already developing a light pant, feeling not one, but two tongues licking the same spot. _"Is Yukari doing the same thing Tatsumi is?" He thought. _"Nn!"

"I'm watching her move out there as well, or well the outline of her figure." Tatsumi said as she focused on the urethra, at the same time Yukari did. "I wouldn't want her getting suspicious if you started feeling good in more than one place."

"I...guess that...haah, makes sense!" Kenshin said.

"Ooh, she must love the taste of your essence a lot." Tatsumi as she licked his urethra harder, to match Yukari's pace.

Meanwhile, Yukari was on the bed, knelt down on all fours in front of him. "Mm! Mmn!" She moaned as she lapped up his precum, stroking what wasn't in her mouth with her left hand while her right focused on his balls. _"Oh god, this is hitting me harder than it ever has before! It feels good just to do something like this...I...I need something inside me...I'm gonna go mad if I don't!" She thought as she brought out her dragon tail. "I...I hope this works." She thought. _

On the other end Kenshin watched as Tatsumi's tail, which was wrapped around her waist previously, unwrapped and swished around for a bit before going lower. He also noticed the Dragon Goddess pulling her own pants down slightly. "Wh-What are you doing?" He asked.

Tatsumi smiled coquettishly. "I'm merely doing as I am seeing out there...your twin sister is inventive when she's horny." She said as she brought the tip of her tail to her pussy, teasing her nether lips with it, before finally shoving it inside. "Mmm!" Tatsumi and Yukari both moaned loudly as they penetrated themselves, taking in the head of Kenshin's cock in the process. "Mmmn...she has some good ideas..." Tatsumi said with narrowed eyes, the vibrations of her voice sending shivers up Kenshin's spine.

"Aaah..." Kenshin gasped quietly.

Back outside, Yukari tilted her head, rubbed the tip against the inside of her cheek as her tongue went to the glans of his cock, poking and prodding them. Meanwhile her tail shifted and twisted in and out her her pussy. _"Here I am...horny as a bitch in heat...masturbating myself with my own tail, while happily sucking my lover's cock...how did this...oh...I don't care anymore..." She thought as she yanked her tunic over her head. She took her mouth off Kenshin's cock for a moment and took it into her cleavage. _

"Mmm!" Yukari moaned deeply as she began taking more in. _"Everything's so sensitive! Just feeling him gliding up and down my boobs garners a reaction! I..need more!" She thought as her hand moved down and started teasing her clit. _"Mmmn! !"

Back in the dream world Tatsumi did the same as Yukari was doing. "Hoh whow...she's...rheally horny..." The Dragon Goddess said as she moved her chest and head in unison, sucking and rubbing Kenshin as he looked up at the sky moaning.

"I...don't think I'm gonna last much longer..." Kenshin said.

"Hmhmhmhm...Tatsumi giggled. "Go ahead, I'm not stopping."

"Grh...!" Kenshin grunted as he took hold of the Dragon Goddess' head and tried to move it off, however his load shot out, halfway, halting the movement. "Unnggh!"

"Mm!...Mnnn...!" Tatsumi closed her eyes, savoring the taste as he filled her mouth.

On the outside, Yukari looked up as Kenshin's hands were on her head. _"Did he...move? But he's still asleep...huh, must be one lucid wet dream." She thought. _"? !" Her eyes widened slightly as Kenshin rose up, looking her in the eyes. "Uh...h-hi..." She said, clearly having been caught red handed.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"_Is he still asleep?" Yukari thought waving her hand in his face getting no response. "He is!" _

Suddenly Kenshin flipped Yukari over, pulling her waist up. Meanwhile Tatsumi was going through the same experience. "Oooh, feisty!" She said with a wide grin.

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her, before he rammed his way inside.

"Aaahn!" Tatsumi and Yukari gasped. "Aah...uhnn...there you go..." Tatsumi said as she felt him roughly pushing his way into her. _"Oh man...it's like one of those times I annoyed Ryuu-Chan enough to do this. It feels soooo gooodddd!" She thought. _

"Aah! Fuah...mmg!" Yukari fell forward, almost cumming on the spot from his forceful intrusion. "Oh...Oh god...that felt so...amazing..." She panted out. She glanced back at him to find the same look he was sending Tatsumi in the dream world. _"...He rarely ever does this." She thought as her cheeks flushed deeper. _She pushed herself upward and wrapped her arm around his head and pulled him in for a kiss as Tatsumi did the same.

"Come on...fuck me...good and hard..." Yukari/Tatsumi said in unison.

The switch was flipped as Kenshin placed his hands on their respective asses and started ramming into them. "Aah! Mm! Fuck!" Tatsumi cried out as she fell forward again, holding herself up by her hands. "That's good! More!" She said smiling back at him, passionate lust evident in her expression.

Kenshin complied, upping the tempo of his thrusts while keeping them steady and hard. He felt two sets of hips moving in rhythm with his, meaning that he was likely fucking Yukari in a subconscious daze. The thought of that, of fucking two women at the exact same time without clones, feeling the differences in how they felt, turned him on greatly.

Yukari's body nearly convulsed and hit the bed with each thrust. _"Oh god! I have got to talk him into doing this some time when he's awake!" She thought. _

"Mm! Ah! Yes! Keep going!" Tatsumi/Yukari both cried out rapturously.

"Grrh!" Kenshin grunted. He was already getting close. Just one of the beauties he was fucking would have been enough to bring him to the edge, but both at once was out of his reach.

"Hmhmhm...I can...feel you twitching." Tatsumi said as her upper body laid on the ground, letting Kenshin have his way with her. "It's too much for one man to bare. The feeling of two pussies constricting around him, milking his cock for all it's worth. Go ahead...cum inside me...and I know that twin sister of yours wants it too."

"Oh! Fuah! Aaah! Aaah! Nn! So close! Gonna cum! Gonna cummmm! !" Yukari cried out gripping the bed sheets.

"Truth be told...aah! Fuuh! Hmn! I'm riding the edge myself..I'm just better at hiding it..you're gonna make me scream if this keeps up" Tatsumi said looking back at him with a wide smile, her tongue starting to hang out of her mouth. An expression of pure ecstasy on her face. _"It's been so long since I've been fucked this good!" She thought. _

"Well...get ready...I'm not going to be able to stop." Kenshin said as he increased the pace to a wild frenzy.

"Aahn! Aah! Fuck! More! Keep going! I'm gonna cum! !" Tatsumi yelled. "

"Fuuh! Mmn! Mmg! Umg! Aaah! I can't take it anymore! !" Yukari said as her eyes screwed shut.

"Nngh!" Kenshin grunted feeling his seed surging through his shaft. "Aaagh! !" He yelled out as he let his first shot go off inside the two women, followed by many more.

"Aah! Aaaann! Aaaaaaaahhhhh! ! !" Yukari/Tatsumi screamed as they felt his seed fill them both.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Kenshin felt backward in the dream world whereas he fell forward onto Yukari in the real world. Tatsumi sat up, panting hard as she stared at him with a sensuous smile . A look that made Kenshin shiver as she scooped up some of the excess leaking from her vagina and licked it off. "You keep staring at me like that, and it's gonna make me wanna go another round."

"Hmhmhmhm..." Tatsumi giggled. "As open as I am to something like that, I don't think your poor twin sister could take another round right away."

"You loved Ryuujin didn't you?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, but being the aspect of Lust and a demon as well, I sometimes can't help myself. I would sometimes take advantage of Ryuu-Chan's shadow form while he slept! Others I would find Cupid and have sex with her and Ryuu-Chan would sometimes watch." Tatsumi said. "I'm sure he really wouldn't care."

"Cupid?" Kenshin said. "As in the Angel of Love, Cupid?"

"Yeah, you would think she only cares about love, but no, bitch is a total nympho." Tatsumi said. "But like I said, I'm sure Ryuu-Chan really wouldn't care."

"His hatred of me says otherwise." Kenshin said with a wistful gaze.

"I think that's just him being too miserable for too long, that and you do have that bastard Yama's power in you, he probably didn't wanna look past that." Tatsumi said.

"About that...did Yama really...I mean I know I told my parents that in the last fight, but I'm just going off what Aki told me." Kenshin said.

"He did. He led Aki's closest friend into danger and it would have been impossible to get to her without the speed burst granted by his power." Tatsumi said. "The sad part is, even with it, Aki still lost her friend and was stuck with power she didn't want, that her clan took to like fish to fucking water."

"..." Kenshin bowed his head.

"I don't mean to disparage your family, but they really should have listened to your grandmother." Tatsumi said.

"I know." Kenshin said with a nod.

"When Taimu told you not to trust Yama, it was with a bit of bias as well." Tatsumi said.

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"Yama was involved with her losing her beloved as well." Tatsumi said.

"...Is it just me or have I been trusting part of myself to a professional backstabber?" Kenshin said.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked.

"You've been watching through Ryuujin and Shin. In the months leading up to coming to the era, Yama's been observing me." Kenshin said.

Tatsumi furrowed her brow. "I see he must have been hiding his presence for the most part, well anyway, that's something to deal with later." She said as she snapped her fingers. The two were reclothed and they stood up. "Where's your tattoo?"

"The mark of Ryuujin?" Kenshin asked, receiving a nod. "It's on my back." Kenshin said

"I see." Tatsumi said walking over and placing her hand over his back. "..." A calm, soothing white light traveled down her arm and into his back. "There." Tatsumi said with a smile.

"What did you give me?" Kenshin asked.

"That's a surprise." Tatsumi said grinning widely. "But it will help you placate Ryuu-Chan when the time is right."

"I see." Kenshin said. Tatsumi moved back. "Where are you going?"

"I...need to recover, we'll meet again shortly." Tatsumi said. "Um, thanks for dealing with my lust...it must have been annoying." She said with a wincing smile.

"Aah, it's nothing." Kenshin said waving her off. "It's not like I didn't enjoy it."

"Hehehehe. " Tatsumi giggled. "You know...if you were to ever become Ryuujin, it would be difficult to determine your aspect. I mean, you're lustful as all demons are from time to time. You're very proud of your power, your want to protect everyone you care about borders on pure avarice, the only one you don't seem to personify is Sloth, and to an extent, Envy."

"Um...I don't stuff my face constantly, so you can strike Gluttony as well." Kenshin said.

"Ah, true." Tatsumi nodded. "Anyway, good luck Kenshin, and...please tell Ryuu-Chan I wish him well."

"Tell him yourself later, I'm sure you can find a way to communicate with him." Kenshin said.

Tatsumi's response was to smile as Kenshin awoke. He found himself laying face down in the bed. "Uhhnn..." He looked around.

"What was that all about? What were you dreaming about?" Kenshin turned to find Yukari, still relatively unclothed.

"Um..." Kenshin said, clearly remembering the 'dream'

"_Tell her you were dreaming of her, she wouldn't believe that the first Ryuujin came to visit you and promptly had phantom sex with you and her." Taimu said. _

"Well...I was dreaming about you." Kenshin said.

A full on blush washed over Yukari's face. "E-Eh? M-Me?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said with a smile.

"...I see." Yukari said smiling back at him. "Wanna live it out?" She asked

"Of course." Kenshin said with a grin.

The two would not leave the bedroom for the rest of the night.

(break)

_The next evening._

Kenshin and Yukari were eating when Kenshin's communicator went off. "Huh?" Kenshin answered it. "What's up?"

"I don't have much time, but the operation is happening tonight." Iris said.

"What? ! Shit I thought we had more time!" Kenshin said. "Alright...alright I'm on my way!"

"What is it?" Yukari asked.

"It's time." Kenshin said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Yukari said as she stood up. "I just need to get dressed and grab my blades."

"Alright, I'll go on ahead, you catch up OK?" Kenshin said.

"Alright." Yukari said. Kenshin nodded and shot out of the door and took to the skies, heading toward the southeast, to Ostia.

(break)

_A couple of hours later. _

_With Ryuushin and Hikari._

Ryuushin and Hikari relaxed their stances as they finished decimating a squad of members from the Cosmo Entelecheia. "Damn, this is the second time this has happened today." Ryuushin said.

"You don't think the operation's begun do you?" Hikari asked.

"Who knows, let's keep moving, we'll find someone who knows what's going on ask them about it." Ryuushin said as they walked toward the forest.

(rustle!)

"...?" Ryuushin looked over as he saw a familiar figure cut through the forest brush and proceeded southeast. "...Come on!"

"Right!" Hikari said as they gave chase after the man.

"..." The man said nothing as he realized he was now being followed.

"Wait!" Ryuushin shouts.

"..." Ryuushin was ignored as the man kept moving.

"Wait...is that you Kenshin-Shishou? !" Hikari shouts after getting a good look at him. The man kept moving

"We said..._**Wait!" **_Ryuushin roared firing a Katensho at him.

The man turned his head and a barrier blocked the strike. "? ! The Divine Barrier!" Hikari said.

"Kami Shouheki...so it is you. Kenshin!" Ryuushin shouts.

"What are you two doing here? The final battle of this war is at hand, and your assistance in it's victory is needed." Kenshin said.

"We were going to get to that, but our main priority has been to find you two!" Hikari said.

"So you two are running from your responsibilities, is that it?" Kenshin retorted.

"It's not much different from what you're doing right now!" Ryuushin said glaring at his back.

"You think me to be running? No, I am just on my way to take care of something." Kenshin countered. "Something involving our family, Ryuushin."

"So it's true, you really are our relatives? !" Hikari asked.

"I never said I wasn't, I was merely going along with Yukari's deception." Kenshin said. "We renounced our verbal ties to them, but there is nothing that can stop the blood of the Kuroshi and Tsuki clans, that course through our veins. If you couldn't see through our lie, that's your problem." "Now I can't slow down here to chat, I have to keep moving."

"I don't care!" Ryuushin shouts.

"We've finally found you, and we have so many things we want to ask you!" Hikari said.

"Ask me later then, but then again with what I have to do...that probably won't happen." Kenshin said.

"You said it yourself! When we have the same strength as you and Yukari, to track you down!" Ryuushin said glaring at Kenshin's back. "So, why are you running now? !"

"Is it avoid admitting that you lied to us? ! Or is it that you don't have the heart to tell us the truth? !" Hikari said clenching her fists, ready to attack if he tried to take off.

"We already know everything about you! !" The two yelled. "That's why we wanted to seek you out, to confirm everything!"

"When we fought, Yukari and I told you that one person's reality, could be another's illusion and vice versa. Is my truth really...?" Kenshin was cut off.

"We no longer live inside an illusion, and we can see through yours and Yukari's illusions and lies!" Hikari said, cutting him off. "We've mastered everything you've taught us!"

"So I've heard." Kenshin said. "Ryuushin, you power with the spirits has grown...you're on my master's level, minus the experience. Still...you two are as confident as ever." "You've both changed a lot."

"No! We changed...because of you two!" Ryuushin said.

"You changed everything about us! !" Hikari said.

"We were both supposed to be dead." Ryuushin said closing his eyes. "We weren't supposed to live this long!"

"You were supposed to kill us along with the rest of the clansmen and women!" Hikari said.

"But..." The two said in unison, their voices beginning to break.

"..." Kenshin said nothing for a moment

"Why us? !" Hikari asked.

"Why did you spare us? ! What the hell made us so special? !" Ryuushin shouts.

"You two were merely babies at the time. I'm not even sure Victor, the Vespertatian King knew you existed. Besides...do you two really think we did all of this just for you two?" Kenshin asked. "Yukari and I wanted to eventually be judged and dealt with by another Kuroshi and Tsuki...so we took advantage of the hatred seething inside you both...and that's why we failed. Sadly all we really managed to do was fill you with hatred and it even put you on the criminal's path, no different from me, Ryuushin."

Kenshin closed his eyes. "We tried to direct you to a straight path, after we were gone, Yukari and I wanted to change the perception of our families."

"And we were just supposed to walk silently on that path, ignorant of any misleading signs? !" Ryuushin asked.

"We don't wish to walk such a path of lies!" Hikari said.

"You are absolutely right." Kenshin said. "We shouldn't have tried to do that. You should choose your own path and your own fate."

"No matter how much you try to alter the path with lies and illusions, we'll always find the true path Shishou!" Hikari said.

"...Heh.." Kenshin said

"What's so funny? !" Ryuushin asked.

"Nothing, it's just I just now realized that no matter how much Yukari and I fixed up the path to what we wanted, if you had one or even two guides who knew what it was originally, then any alterations were completely meaningless." Kenshin said.

"...?" Ryuushin and Hikari stared at Kenshin's back curiously.

"Now listen to me." Kenshin said. "This next fight is probably one that I will not make it out of, but...at the same time, there is someone at the Gravekeeper's Palace that only you can fight."

"Here we go again, you're just shrugging us off again!" Ryuushin shouts. "You're just going through the motions and running from us again!"

"I'm not running away, not this time." Kenshin said. "I told you there is something I need to do."

"What then? !" Hikari said.

"I must stop Ryuujin the Avaricious." Kenshin answered.

"? !" Ryuushin and Hikari stared at Kenshin's back in shock. "R-Ryuujin? !"

"Let us help you fight him!" Hikari said.

"I've already got help on the way." Kenshin said. "This character I want you to fight had a hand in the Kuroshi and Tsuki's destruction, albeit a small hand. It's the man I told you about during the fight, Forbesii." "If he isn't dealt with...he could easily come and take me and Yukari down while we're fighting Ryuujin." "I'm trusting you two to deal with him."

"But how do you know Ryuujin's coming? !" Ryuushin said.

"Because until fourteen years ago, he was taking refuge in my body." Kenshin said. "When you found out about what Yukari and I did, I was attacked by Ryuujin."

"Then why are you saying you might not make it out of this fight?" Hikari said.

"A god is my opponent, I'm not so foolish to think I can beat one and come out unscathed." Kenshin said. "Now go! If I make it out of the fight I'll gladly answer any more questions you have!"

"R-Right, take care." Hikari said.

"Good luck...Master." Ryuushin said as the two vanished.

"...Hm..." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. It soon vanished as Kenshin kept moving onward.

Ryuushin and Hikari arrived where the Ala Rubra was gathered. "Ryuushin! Hikari!" Nagi said.

"Well what do ya know, ya made it!" Rakan said.

"Get ready." Eishun said seeing a large crowd of black demons flying out.

A mighty dragon roar sounded as the Ala Rubra prepared to take off. Everyone looked out in the distance as a massive dragon flew downward from the heavens.

"I've come for your head!" The dragon roared as he flew toward the Gravekeeper's Palace.

"Hmph." Forbesii who was watching him fly in, smirked.

"What is that? !" Nagi shouts. "That thing's huge!"

"...H..Holy shit..." Ryuushin said with wide eyes. "He wasn't screwing with us there..."

"What is it Ryuushin?" Albireo asked.

"That...is Ryuujin the Avaricious. The patron god of the Kuroshi Clan. " Zect said.

"? ! !" Everyone rounded on Zect, then turned to the dragon who charged through their formation.

"Everyone! Take aim at that dragon! I don't care if he is a god!" Arika shouts.

"Wait!" Kenshin's voice resounded through the comms link in all the ships.

"Kenshin! What is it? ! We're getting ripped apart here!" Arika shouts.

"Let me handle Ryuujin!" Kenshin said into his communicator as he charged the Dragon God. _"Sagita Magica! One Thousand Arrows of Fire!" _

"Gah!" Ryuujin grunted as each and every arrow impacted the side of his head and neck. "Greh..." He turned to find Kenshin with his hand extended toward him. "You again, Long time no see Kenshin!"

"So you remember me this time? !" Kenshin shouts lowering his hand. "Come on, there's too much crap going on here for us to fight!"

"Very well." Ryuujin said. "I want to kick your sorry ass at your best and at your fullest concentration!"

As the two flew a distance away, Forbesii turned toward Hottan. "Just as you planned Hottan-kun. Kenshin and Ryuujin have butted heads."

"Heheheheheh...Ahahahahahaha! ! Oh I love it when a plan comes together! !" Hottan laughed. "The world about to end! The resistance, futile, and to top it all off, A Kuroshi going against his patron god! It doesn't get any better than this!"

Kenshin and Ryuujin stopped in front of each other and Kenshin appeared, standing on Ryuujin's nose. "Come on Ryuujin. You, Yukari and I don't belong in this era, let's finish this up and go back home."

"Oh I'm going back, I can't say the same for you." Ryuujin said as scales fired off of his forehead only to be hacked apart by Kenshin.

"So it's a fight to the death is it?" Kenshin said.

"Yes it is...I will not be subjected to another imprisonment, boy." Ryuujin snarled.

"Imprisonment...I wonder...was that how it was when you were with Tatsumi?" Kenshin asked.

"? !" Ryuujin scowled at him. "You...how do you know that name?"

Kenshin jumped backward. "Beat me and find out for yourself, shy god."

"! !" Ryuujin reeled his hand back. "Where do you get off talking to me that way..._**YOU WHELP! !" **_He roared as he slashed his hand at Kenshin.

(chapter end)

Draconis: The final battle of the Schismatic War arc is nigh!

Ryuujin: Was that lemon really necessary?

Tatsumi: Aww, does someone feel left out?

Ryuujin: N-No! I-I was just asking why he saw fit to have a character he just introduced a few chapters ago be in a lemon with the main character!

Draconis: Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Yes?

Draconis: (tosses her a key.) Second door on the right should be free.

Tatsumi: Sweet, thanks! Come on Ryuu-Chan!

Ryuujin: (struggles halfheartedly) No...wait...stop...don't.

Kenshin: Neh heh heh. He's totally got a thing for her.

Draconis: (tosses a key to Yukari) Room right across from it should be free too.

Yukari: Neat, come on Kenshin.

Kenshin: (No attempt to struggle) No, wait...tired...don't...

Draconis: Hahahaha.

Footnote

(1 ) I decided to just make Ryuushin a master, having done the trials in between chapters.

Anyway, I'll see you all next time for the final chapter of this arc.

Next time, The Slayers of Ryuujin.

Draconis678 out.


	79. The Slayers of Ryuujin

Draconis: Time to bring things to a close.

Kenshin: Alright, yo Ryuujin you awake in there? !

Ryuujin: Fuck you and go away!

Kenshin: Oooook...

Draconis: You know what let's just start. This is gonna be a long one as it is.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 79

The Slayers of Ryuujin

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Previously_

"So it's a fight to the death is it?" Kenshin said.

"Yes it is...I will not be subjected to another imprisonment, boy." Ryuujin snarled.

"Imprisonment...I wonder...was that how it was when you were with Tatsumi?" Kenshin asked.

"? !" Ryuujin scowled at him. "You...how do you know that name?"

Kenshin jumped backward. "Beat me and find out for yourself, shy god."

"! !" Ryuujin reeled his hand back. "Where do you get off talking to me that way..._**YOU WHELP! !" **_He roared as he slashed his hand at Kenshin.

"Tch!" Kenshin crossed his arms putting up his strongest, non Kami Shouheki barrier as he was knocked backward. The barrier broke, but the damage to Kenshin was minimal. _"If I'm going to use Kami Shouheki I have to be absolutely certain it's needed." _

His communicator went off and he answered it. "What is it? I don't exactly have time to chit chat." He said as he saw Ryuujin flying toward him.

"We want to help you take him down." Arika said. "We can spare a few ships to assist you."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"Certainly it would be easier with the Alliance's help, Yukari won't be here for little while, so I could make use of the help, but at the same time..." _

"Sorry Arika, but I need to do this on my own." Kenshin said. "Your priority is containment, make sure none of those bastards gets out."

"Kenshin..." Arika said. Another voice sounded on his communicator.

"Kenshin, your enemy's power is stifling, but yours is still unknown, good luck." Gateau said.

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

"_Kenshin, a word of advice." Taimu said_

"_Out with it." Kenshin thought as he dodged a tail swipe from Ryuujin. "I don't have time to stand still." He said as he raised Kuroi Jigoku to hold back Ryuujin's claw from piercing him. He was driven back and flashed out of sight. _

"_Ryuujin is indeed powerful, but he has a glaring weakness that you can exploit, seeing as he and Shin Tatsu are still conjoined." Taimu said. "You can pull Shin Tatsu out of him and weaken him greatly, he probably won't be able to hold that form after taking a beating from you, which will be required to even try to extract Shin Tatsu." _

"_How am I supposed to do that?" Kenshin asked as Ryuujin found him and fired off an imari which Kenshin dodged. _

"_When the time is right, connect your youki to his body, it will connect to Shin Tatsu's and you can pull him out." Taimu said. "But at the same time Ryuujin will be able to fight back, that's why you need to weaken his body first." _

"_I see." Kenshin thought. _

"_Hold nothing back Kenshin, hit him with everything you've got." Taimu said._

"Right." Kenshin said moving in, going on the offensive as he coated his body in youki. _"Gnome! Sylph!" He thought._

"_Right!" Sylph said as Gnome nodded. _

"Ulrgh!" Ryuujin grunted as Kenshin slammed into his face with great velocity and strength. He kicked off of the Dragon God's face and flew downward and upward, hitting the Dragon God in the chin, while applying a charm. He turned around and flashed through handsigns. _"Bakahatsu Aikyou!" _

"Gruaah!" Ryuujin yelled out in pain. He scowled at Kenshin. "Your power...is nothing! !" He roared extending his massive hand at Kenshin.

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" Kenshin said flying past the hand as it closed, rolling forward and smashing the heel of his boot onto Ryuujin's nose, making him recoil. Ryuujin scowled at Kenshin and roared loudly, waves of pressurized air driving Kenshin backward.

"_Shit." Kenshin thought as he uncased his wings to stabilize himself. "I can use the power of the spirits in short bursts, but I need to conserve them for the most part to use Gensou Mokushiroku." _

"Greeehh...!" Ryuujin growled as he launched hundreds of scales skyward.

"Shit!" Kenshin said seeing them flying back downward, coated in flames. He weaved in and out of each one using Undine's power. After it ended he sighed to himself. _"Thanks Undine, I'd have been screwed there without you." _

"_It's nothing, just focus." Undine said. _

Ryuujin glared down at Kenshin who now stood in front of him. "I'LL CRUSH YOU! !"

"_Gekietsu Kumori no Mai!" Kenshin intoned as a pair of black tendrils wrapped around Ryuujin's throat._

"Hah!" Kenshin yelled pulling down on the strands, making Ryuujin's head lower onto his fist as an explosion went off. "Remember Ryuujin! I can detonate my Bakahatsu Aikyou charms on the point of impact!" He jumped out from under Ryuujin and to his left. He then pulled on the strands, making Ryuujin's head lurch toward him. "I'll make sure you feel...EACH AND EVERY ONE! !" Kenshin said kicking Ryuujin next to his eye, another explosion going off.

"ARGH!" Ryuujin roared out in pain.

Kenshin smirked. "Feeling a little under the weather there? !"

"Rrgh! SILENCE! !" Ryuujin shouts slashing his right claws at Kenshin, cutting the black tendrils off. Kenshin sprung over it and jumped off of the Dragon God's arm and went over his head.

Kenshin's head shot toward Ryuujin. _"Akuma Hirameki! !" _

Ryuujin moved his wings over his head to shield himself from the blast. A shadowy figure grew out of Ryuujin's forehead and fired an imari at Kenshin that hit him in the stomach. "The very idea that you could control and defeat me...is utterly ridiculous. You are nothing more than a speck of dust to me Kenshin."

"!" Kenshin watched as a hail of scales rushed toward him. His left eye glew and he disappeared and reappeared in front of Ryuujin, a distance away.

"_Don't let him push you around. The second he starts, it will be nigh impossible to stop." Taimu warned. _

Ryuujin raised his head and opened his mouth. "I will reawaken the festering hatred and wrath sleeping inside you, boy." Kenshin's eyes widened as a massive collection of youki pooled and congealed in Ryuujin's mouth. He looked back as he saw he had moved between Ryuujin and the Gravekeeper's Palace where the operation was still ongoing. _"DAI RYUUJIN TAIHOU! !" _

"Shit!" Kenshin thought as his left eye glew again. _"KAMI SHOUHEKI! !" Kenshin yelled. _

"THAT BARRIER WILL NOT FORESTALL ME! !" Ryuujin roared, pumping more youki into the attack.

"Grrrh!" Kenshin grunted as his left eye bled. _"I can't keep this up!" He thought_

Ryuujin watched his attack veer off course and Kenshin come out of the left of it. He dove for Kenshin, slamming his hand down on top of him. "I have you now." Ryuujin said.

"Heh..." Kenshin said pulling his shirt apart revealing many explosive charms.

"? !" Ryuujin looked to his right to see another Kenshin flashing through handsigns with a smirk. _"That must be the real one! SHIT! !" _

The clone exploded, wounding Ryuujin's hand. "Aaargh! You bastard...with those pathetic charms, you wounded my hand!"

"Whatsa matter shy god? ! Can't take the pain? !" Kenshin mocked. "Come on, let's keep this going!"

"IF YOU INSIST!" Ryuujin shouts firing more scales into the sky.

"This again?" Kenshin said as he flew in and out of the blasting field. He got about halfway through when they all changed trajectory and moved toward him. "Damn!" He thought as he threw out a charm and activated it, surrounding himself with water, extinguishing the flaming scales. When the steam died down he saw Ryuujin charging up another blast.

"_**DAI RYUUJIN IMARI!" Ryuujin roared firing the blast at Kenshin. **_

"Damn!" Kenshin shouts. _"Out of options!" He thought. _

Suddenly one of the Dreadnoughts crashed into the imari making it detonate prematurely. "? ! What the hell? ! !" Kenshin shouts.

"Relax Kenshin, that was an unmanned ship. We prepared it just in case you needed help." Arika said.

"That's all well and good, but don't do it again!" Kenshin said. "You can't spare that many ships!"

"At attention boya!" Ryuujin roared, flying over him, slamming his hand down on where Kenshin was. "? !, I missed? !" Ryuujin started looking around for him. "Where are you? !"

Kenshin landed next to Ryuujin's tail, applied Gekietsu Kumori no Mai charms to his hands and activated them gripping the Dragon God's tail. "? !" Ryuujin glanced back at him.

"Rrgh..." Kenshin grunted, running youki through his muscles. "YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! !" He roared, pulling off an incredible feat of strength and throwing Ryuujin over him and making the god crash onto his back.

"Gggruaah! !" Ryuujin grunted in pain.

While ascending the places Nagi, Ryuushin, Hikari and the others saw him pull this off. "...Holy shit..." Everyone said, save for Rakan who laughed

Still holding onto his tail, he let the whiplash from Ryuujin's crash fling him skyward. "I'm just getting started here Ryuujin!"

"We'll just see about that, brat!" Ryuujin roared, extending his hand toward Kenshin, looking to crush him in his palm.

"Tch, I'm not high enough yet." Kenshin said throwing a substitution stencil behind him and activating it. He jerked his thumb upward, the clone nodded and grabbed Kenshin's arm swinging him out of Ryuujin's grip along with itself. It spun around and around, flinging Kenshin skyward and disappearing. _"When you finish preparing this attack, discard Shiroi Tengoku and Kuroi Jigoku." Taimu said. _

_"What? Why?" Kenshin said. _

"_You're supposed to lose the blades in this fight, so Alterum Averruncus finds them." Taimu said. _

"_Fine." Kenshin thought, seeing the Time Goddess' point. He called Chimei Supairaru forth and spun it as fast as he could using wind magic. Then he took out Shiroi Tengoku. "Katentou!" He exclaimed surrounding Chimei Supairaru in flaming knives. He cast his nodachi, Kuroi Jigoku and Shiroi Tengoku away and dove toward Ryuujin._

"!" Ryuujin saw him diving in. _"That's...!" _

"_Whoa...Kenshin's really giving him all he can take." Shin Tatsu muttered to himself. _

"Here it comes Ryuujin!" Kenshin shouts.

"Not so fast boy!" Ryuujin shouts, enclosing his hands around Kenshin.

"Too slow!" Kenshin said, throwing his spinning naginata at Ryuujin, just making it out of the god's hands.

"...!" Ryuujin's could only watch, his eyes widening in dread with each passing second as the attack came closer and closer before it finally struck, exploding in a brilliant light, showering knives across Ryuujin's whole body, which also exploded. "Uugh! AAAARGH! !" The Dragon God was floored by the attack. Kenshin moved down to his tail. _"Alright...now let's get this over with." _He said coating his hands in youki and attaching them to Ryuujin's body. A gray strand of youki attached to his hand and he began pulling.

Ryuujin rose up, and glared down at Kenshin. "I don't think so." He snarled, stretching his influence into the youki.

"! !" Kenshin's eyes went wide as a myriad of voices filled his head.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widened feeling Ryuujin's influence taking him over.

"_It's that boy again...we should kill him this time..." _

"Wha? !" Kenshin said looking around seeing no one.

"_If it weren't for that bastard's father...I want to get revenge...I'll kill his son!" _

"_I'm sick and tired of him...It's not going to work anyway...he will never tell the Senate." _

"Th...These are...the mutterings I always heard...before the beatings began...back in Megalo...?" Kenshin whispered grabbing his head with both hands.

"You will never be able to control me Kenshin...you are just a small fraction of my Avarice..." Ryuujin snarled.

Kenshin fell to his knees gripping his head. _"Kill him...Kill him...STAY DEAD THIS TIME YOU DAMN DEMON! !" _

"_YOU BETRAY US...AFTER ALL RYUUTAISHO AND AKI HAVE DONE FOR YOU? !"_

Kenshin screwed his eyes shut, desperately wishing it would all go away. "I...I just...never...belonged...anywhere..."

"No..."

"? !, WHAT? !" Ryuujin roared as a seal flared up on his chest and he slammed painfully into the ground. "Greehhhh...the gravity seal Shin Tatsu applied to his body is shared on my own, but only one person could know of it..." He scowled, seeing Kenshin had disappeared. "...Yukari! !"

"!" Kenshin looked up, seeing Yukari's face.

"Are you OK?" Yukari asked.

"Nngh..." Kenshin rubbed his head. "I...just had all the voices from past traumas screaming at me...it basically reminded me that..."

"No." Yukari said placing her hand over his mouth. "Kenshin, the only one who can tell you that you don't belong, is yourself." "I believe you belong here, as do Mom and Dad, Nagi, the Ala Rubra...and everyone waiting for us back home in the future." Yukari said. "Now, are we gonna finish this and get back there or what?"

"..." A wide smile split across Kenshin's face. "Yeah, let's go!"

"Right!" Yukari said as the two flew out in front of Ryuujin.

Kenshin looked up as Ryuujin rose back to a standing base. _"It's funny...here I am...facing down the deity of one of my clans...and yet...I feel so calm." He thought as he glanced over at Yukari. "Thank you, Yukari...without you showing up...I'd have been doomed." He thought. _

"We fight together this time Kenshin! As we were always meant to!" Yukari said unsheathing her swords.

"Right!" Kenshin said holding Chimei Supairaru at the ready.

"So you two face me together as we previously agreed upon." Ryuujin said with a scowl.

"That's right! We're gonna kick your sorry, scaly ass together!" Yukari shouts.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! !" Ryuujin roared.

"Indeed we shall! !" Kenshin said running under him, activating his Gekietsu Kumori no Mai charm, wrapping a dark thread of magic around his neck once more.

"This again? !" Ryuujin shouts.

"What are you doing? !" Yukari yelled out.

"Trust me!" Kenshin yelled back, yanking Ryuujin's head down and applying charms along his chin. He jumped back. "Give him hell!"

"You think you can challenge me one at a time? !" Ryuujin roared.

"Got it!" Yukari shouts running forward, coating both her blades in fire. _"Dual Katensho!"_

The two blasts entered his mouth. "Ulgh!" Ryuujin groaned as they exploded in his mouth. "You wench!" He roared charging up another imari.

Undaunted, Yukari charged forward. _"Katensho Fuuin! Kazan No Yaiba!" _She reeled both blades back and stabbed them into the black orb of youki. _"Flame Pin!" _

"What are YOU doing? !" Kenshin yelled out.

"Trust me and prepare to use one of your charms!" Yukari shouts as she shoved the imari backward.

"Heeh?" Ryuujin growled. "Give it up!"

"I don't think so!" Yukari said as she flew past his teeth. "Now!"

"But!" Kenshin protested.

"Trust me Kenshin, I'll be OK." Yukari said with a wink.

"..." Kenshin hardened his gaze and nodded, flashing through handsigns. _"Daichi Guntou! Pillar Upheaval!" _

The charm applied to the center of Ryuujin's chin glew and fell to the ground. Suddenly a pillar of earth shot up and slammed Ryuujin's mouth shut as Yukari's right eye glew. _"Kami Shouheki!" _She intoned, surrounding herself in the divine barrier as the imari detonated in Ryuujin's mouth.

"Rrruughhh! !" Ryuujin roared as his mouth burned. Yukari flew out, relatively unharmed.

"See? Told ya so." Yukari said.

"Heh." Kenshin said. "Whatever."

"_**I'LL CRUSH YOU! !" **_Ryuujin roared.

"_Freeze! Hyoumenka Suimon!" Kenshin intoned._

"!" Ryuujin watched as water expunged from one of the charms on his chin and wrapped around his legs, and froze. "Shit!" He cursed.

Yukari backflipped and pointed Ryuuga at Ryuujin _"MakaiKa Furasshu!" _

"Gurrraahhh! !" Ryuujin shouts. "You little...!" He roared out, the pressure driving Yukari into a rock formation.

"Aah!" Yukari gasped in pain.

"!" Kenshin turned to her, but turned back seeing Ryuujin's tail swinging at him. "Shit!" Kenshin said crossing his arms, getting batted into the same formation. "Rgh!"

"Kenshin!" Yukari said seeing him land a short distance away.

"Ugh...I'm fine." Kenshin said. "What about you?"

"I'll live." Kenshin said. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Yukari said. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"I know how you feel." Kenshin said. "Yukari, come in behind me, but while you're doing so, charge up your strongest attack."

"My strongest...what are you planning?" Yukari asked.

"You'll see." Kenshin said throwing a substitution stencil out to his left. He took off after Ryuujin.

"_Tch...he just keeps coming..." Ryuujin thought. _

"_What's the matter Spirit, can't take the heat anymore?" Shin Tatsu mocked. _

"_SHUT...UP! !" Ryuujin thought. _

"_Ryuujin Tai-!" Ryuujin said. _

"I don't think so! _Raimei Juumon!" Kenshin shouts. _

"Grrraahhh!" Ryuujin cried out as electricity coursed through his entire body. "!" His eyes widened seeing Katentou rushing behind Kenshin. He looked to his right and saw Kenshin's clone holding Shiroi Tengoku pointing it at Kenshin.

Kenshin made a handsign, taking control of the Katentou and transforming them into spears. _"Sensatsu Katensou! Arashi!"_ Kenshin said as the spears went over head and soared toward Ryuujin.

"! !" Ryuujin could only watch as the spears stabbed into his hide and detonated. "Grruuaahh! !"

"Come on..." Kenshin said landing back on the ground seeing Ryuujin still standing.

"Are you OK? !" Yukari called out.

"I'm fine!" Kenshin answered. "Man, his strength is insane! How much do I have to throw at him to take him down? !"

"Don't be so damned sure of yourself Kenshin!" Ryuujin roared, slashing his claws down sending pressurized bursts of air at both Kenshin and Yukari.

"!" Yukari watched as Kenshin moved in front of her. "Kenshin, wait!"

"Concentrate! I got this!" Kenshin said as his left eye glew. _"Kami Shouheki!" _

The blades slammed into the barrier, which held strong. Kenshin fell to his knees panting. "NOW!"

"Right!" Yukari used Kenshin as a springboard as she took to the skies and rammed the balls of her hands together.

"!" Ryuujin started to move backward to put space between him and Yukari.

"I won't let you cower!" Kenshin shouts as he ran through handsigns again. _"Kaze Tenohira Nifuda! KazeKyuuNyuu!" _

A vacuum of wind erupted from Ryuujin's chin, causing his face to slam into the ground. Kenshin flashed through more handsigns and reversed the flow of wind, springing Ryuujin onto his hind legs.

"Now!" Yukari shouts._"Tiger Queen's Roar! !" _

"Guuuohhhh! !" Ryuujin groaned as a massive tiger made out of pure energy sunk it's teeth into his body and drove him into a mountain. Kenshin extended his hand at Ryuujin a strand of youki shooting out of his hand and connecting to Ryuujin's chest as Yukari appeared behind him.

"What are you...?" Yukari said.

"Take this, pull when my final attack hits." Kenshin said as he took out Chimei Supairaru again and began spinning it.

Yukari took the youki strand and watched Kenshin. _"This is...how the fight was supposed to end after all." She thought with a smile. _

Ryuujin's eyes cracked open, groaning in pain. He saw the strand of youki extending out of his chest and looked ahead to see Yukari holding the strand, but just as well. He saw Kenshin spinning his weapon being surrounded not in knives, but in the elements themselves. "!, I'm losing ground...to you two? !" He said as multiple strands of darkness kept him rooted where he was.

"It's over Dragon God! You lose!" Yukari shouts pulling on the strand of youki.

"DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME! !" Ryuujin roared as he struggled against his binds.

Kenshin scowled. "IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS! !"

"You...little...bastard! DAMN YOU! ! KENSHIN! ! !" Ryuujin roared as he started thrashing against the bindings.

"Kenshin! It's now or never! I can't hold him for much longer! !" Yukari said.

"Right!" Kenshin said taking off toward Ryuujin. He slammed his hand, holding Chimei Supairaru into him. _"GENSOU MOKUSHIROKU! !" _

The attack exploded in a brilliant light, that seemingly grew bigger and bigger. _"This boy...how does he have so much power? !" Ryuujin thought. _

"Haaaaahhhhhh! !" Kenshin roared.

"_Ryuujin...you damn fool. If you were as miserable as them...it doesn't hurt to confide into another about it." Kenshin thought. _

Yukari saw a figure flying toward her and rushed over to catch them. "Huh?" She said when she finally did catch them. "Shin Tatsu?"

"Heya." Shin Tatsu waved. "Man I'm exhausted. Just lay me on the ground."

Kenshin landed in front of them as Ryuujin was driven back by his new strongest attack. "Are you two OK?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm fine." Yukari said.

"I'm bone tired, but I'll live." Shin Tatsu said.

"_Taimu, bring Shin Tatsu to the River of Time." Kenshin requested. _

"_Right." Taimu complied and a holy light surrounded Shin Tatsu._

"What the?" Shin Tatsu said.

"Relax, Taimu is just bringing you to the River of Time." Kenshin said.

"I see." Shin Tatsu said. "Still...you did well for not having complete mastery of the spirits. When you get a chance we're going to Makai. I don't give a rat's ass what that old bastard says."

"Right." Kenshin said.

Shin Tatsu disappeared and Yukari approached Kenshin. "Kenshin, that was...amazing!" She exclaimed.

Kenshin chuckled. "Was there ever any doubt?"

The sound of weary footsteps and a sword dragging were heard. "!" Kenshin and Yukari looked over to see a tan skinned blue haired man, with black eyes, red irises, wearing a black sleeveless jacket, and matching pants, wield ZanRyuu.

"_This must be Ryuujin's human form, the one Tatsumi wanted so badly to see." Kenshin thought. _

"?" Yukari looked over at Kenshin's back, seeing a red glow shining through his shirt. _"What is that?" She thought. _

"Hm?" Kenshin felt something appear on his back and in his hand. He looked back to see the handle of a gunbai, and in his hand was a small scythe,

"!" Ryuujin couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. "You...how do you have those? ! !"

Kenshin stared him down. "She gave them to me. Deny it if you want...it's the only logical explanation...she wanted me to beat some sense into you."

"You dare..." Ryuujin snarled. "You..._**YOU HAVE INFURIATED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! ! KENSHIN! ! !" **_Ryuujin roared, his power flaring up in full.

"Tch...he still has a lot of power." Kenshin said.

"You both...I'll kill you both!" Ryuujin shouts.

Kenshin moved in front of Yukari. "You won't get by me. I won't let someone who was so cowardly as to not show his face to the woman who loved him...get anything over on me. This fight is between us Ryuujin! Leave my sister out of it!"

"!" Ryuujin's eyes went wide as his arms slackened.

"_As if...I'd let you anywhere near my sister Filius!" Words Shin Tatsu had said in his battle against the Fourteenth Demon King rang loudly in his head. "This is between us you Psychopath! NO ONE ELSE! !" _

"Grrhh...WHY? !" Ryuujin shouts as he staggered toward Kenshin. "Why can't I defeat you? ! I am a god! What could possibly drive you this far? !"

"..." Kenshin lowered the gunbai and scythe, staring at Ryuujin with pity in his eyes.

"? !" Ryuujin stopped. _"He looks at me with such pitying eyes...ME? ! RYUUJIN THE AVARICIOUS? ! !" _

"Krgh! Damn...DAMN YOU! !" Ryuujin charged Kenshin in a blind rage, ZanRyuu lofted over his shoulder.

"Kenshin!" Yukari said.

"Don't worry Yukari. I can handle him alone." Kenshin said as he raised the gunbai to block Ryuujin's attack, shoving it off and slashing the scythe at him, Ryuujin blocked with ZanRyuu, but Kenshin scratched the scythe down the blade.

This continued for a few moments. Yukari noticed something about ZanRyuu while it happened. _"Is...Kenshin damaging ZanRyuu?" _

"You have everything one could ask for back in the future, boy! How could you possibly understand what it's like to start with nothing and continue to have nothing! !" Ryuujin roared.

"You've been watching me for over almost forty years now! I've gained, but I've also lost! You're a fool if you can't realize that you can gain again!" Kenshin shouts as he swung the gunbai upward, knocking ZanRyuu from his hands, slightly above him.

"_What on earth...makes this kid keep going?" Ryuujin thought as he reached up and gripped ZanRyuu's hilt. _"TELL ME! ! WHY CAN YOU MOVE ONWARD DESPITE IT ALL? ! !"

"!" Kenshin froze. _"Damn! My body's locking up! My chest hurts, but it's not a heart attack!" _

"HAH! !" Yukari appeared between the two slashing downward with both Kazeken and Ryuuga, hitting the line of damage Kenshin had caused to ZanRyuu, splitting the blade in half.

"!" Kenshin stared, wide eyed as Ryuujin retreated backward. _"She broke it? !" _

"Are you OK?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, just a heart flutter." Kenshin said. "I'll live."

"Good." Yukari said.

"DIE! !" Ryuujin roared his hands extended toward them. _"Roar of the Dragon God!" _

"!" Yukari watched as Kenshin rushed past her. "Kenshin! !"

"_I know it's you feeding me all of this info on how to use these weapons Tatsumi, so this better work." _Kenshin thought as he held the gunbai in front of him like a shield. The attack collided with it, and the gunbai glew brightly after it subsided.

"? !" Ryuujin stared, shocked as Kenshin appeared in front of him.

Kenshin swung the gunbai into Ryuujin. _"Dragon Return." Kenshin intoned as the weapon glew brighter and a blast of energy exploded outward, striking Ryuujin full force. _

"Gggguuaaahhh!" Ryuujin cried out in agony as he was blown away.

"Hah...Hah...hah...hah.." Kenshin panted as the gunbai and scythe disappeared.

"It's finally over..." Yukari said seeing Ryuujin laying on his back.

Kenshin walked up to the downed Dragon God. "...!"

On the ground, Ryuujin laid, tears streaming down his face, his body battered and bruised. "You're crying?" Kenshin said.

"...Does it amuse you kid? To see your opponent laying on the ground brought to tears?" Ryuujin asked with a scowl.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"I can't believe a pair of mortals got the better of me!" Ryuujin shouts, bashing his fist against the ground. "Dammit!"

"Is that really all that's bothering you Ryuujin?" Kenshin asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryuujin asked.

"You're not thinking of your past with Tatsumi at all?" Kenshin asked.

"Tell me...seriously...how do you know that name?" Ryuujin asked.

"...She visited me yesterday." Kenshin said.

"? !" Ryuujin stared at him in shock. "I...knew I felt something strange, but...it was her?"

"It was weird for me too." Kenshin said with an amused chuckle. "She wanted to give me that gunbai and the scythe to use against you, I think she was hoping it would inspire memories of her in you."

"Well it worked." Ryuujin said looking up at the sky. "I...wanted to make sure my human form was something she'd absolutely love. I was a few days away from completing it when she was reincarnated. She...was the only person I ever truly cared about...I...I had never felt anything like what I felt when I was with her...so much so that I didn't want to lose her...ever...Part of the reason I give Shin Tatsu and you so much shit...is because in your cases...he could get his sister back...and you have a lot..that you sometimes take for granted...but...Tatsumi...was all I had...Heh...I once called Taimu a walking sack of misery, but...in truth...I'm no different than her."

"..." Kenshin knelt down. "You really aren't all that bad Ryuujin." He said. "You just had no one to help you grieve...and move on."

"I doubt I ever will." Ryuujin said. The horizon to their right glew brightly. "What the hell?"

Kenshin glanced over and saw it was the Gravekeeper's palace. He took out his communicator. "What's going on over there."

"The operation was a success." Gateau said. "Nagi, Zect and Ryuushin defeated the enemy leader, but Ryuushin said his opponent got away. The one known as Forbesii I believe he said it was."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Everything's good on my end too, We managed to defeat the God of Dragons."

"Amazing! We'll see you soon for debriefing." Gateau said.

"Kenshin out." Kenshin said.

"So, what will you do now?" Ryuujin asked. "If my memory serves, you two don't make it out of this fight either."

"Well, seeing as we're still alive I guess I'll ask Taimu to move us back to the River of Time." Kenshin said. "Then we'll just go home."

"_I can only do one at a time." Taimu said._

"_Then get Ryuujin out of here first." Kenshin thought. "Then Yukari, then me. I have a promise to fulfill before I leave." _

"_OK." Taimu said. _

A holy light surrounded Ryuujin. "Time to go?" Ryuujin said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Listen...I think Tatsumi has been watching you this whole time...and seeing you like you have been...it probably breaks her heart."

"..." Ryuujin stared upward. "I suppose...I can't make any promises to her, but...for her sake I can try to change." He said as he vanished.

Kenshin looked upward. "It's finally over..." He said.

"!" Yukari saw a figure rushing up to Kenshin wielding a white sword. She immediately flashed between them and was slashed up the right of her torso for her troubles.

"? !...! !" Kenshin turned and stared in dreadful shock as he caught Yukari and was kicked in the chest being sent flying backward.

"Looks like...I screwed up..." Yukari said with a tired smile.

"_Taimu! Get Yukari out of here now!" Kenshin thought. _

"_R-Right!" Taimu said. _

Holy light surrounded Yukari as Kenshin stood up. "I'm going to be a little while longer." Kenshin said. "You go get yourself healed." Kenshin said.

"..." Yukari said nothing as she disappeared.

Meanwhile, Kenshin scowled ahead at the culprit who struck her down. "Forbesii..." Kenshin snarled.

"Hmhmhm...such anger." Forbesii said with a smirk.

"I don't understand, Hottan's plan went up in smoke, why are you still here? !" Kenshin shouts.

"You think Hottan controls me? Oh no no no. It's actually quite the opposite." Forbesii said. "I just grant him a lot of flexibility."

"!" Kenshin extended his hand outward, Saigoshi appearing in hand.

"Oh? The malleable tool of the Shinigami, the Final Death." Forbesii said.

"I'd rather not use it, but as things stand right now, I'm out of options." Kenshin said. "Now what did you mean when you said you controlled Hottan?"

"This world...only has a life pain of a few shades under one thousand years." Forbesii said. "I have been Maou for longer than that." "Shortly after this world's creation by Hottan, he was killed by the Yondaime Nisemono Shinigami. He did have a remarkable will to live when I appeared before him, so I brought him to Makai and built a new body for him, and sealed him inside a core."

"He's a homunculus too? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Correct...and in this world..if I didn't have this blade...even my power would pale in comparison to his." Forbesii said. "Hottan is after all...the beginning and the end of this world...it's creator and it's destroyer." "However, the power must have went to the homunculus' head, as he even acted independent of the real Hottan and siphoned off his power. There's no real way of knowing if these actions are from a vengeful demigod who lost everything, or of a mad, power drunken homunculus

"Tch!" Kenshin grunted, scowling at him. "So you had something to do with all of this..."

"Like I said, I am very liberal with how I deal with him. Now...it's time to finish this." Forbesii said.

"!" Kenshin raised Saigoshi as Forbesii appeared in front of him, slashing the Tsurugi no Kami downward. The Tsurugi no Kami sliced through the blade like butter and cut into Kenshin who barely had enough time to avoid a fatal blow. "What the...?"

"Sorry, but my sword is on a whole other level from yours." Forbesii said. "Now if you had used your kodachi to make that blade, it wouldn't have been so easy to slice through.

"Hah...hah...hah...hahahahaha...just my fuckin luck..." Kenshin said with a weary smirk as he held his wound, Saigoshi disappearing. He took out a single charm and raised his hand at Forbesii, gesturing his fingers toward himself. "Come on then, let's do this Sixteenth Maou!"

"Hmhmhm...as you wish." Forbesii said appearing before him again. "!"

"_Senkouken!" _Kenshin shouts, slamming his fist into the Demon King's face at blinding speeds.

"Grah!" Forbesii grunted as he was knocked back.

"What's the matter Maou..." Kenshin said with a smirk. "Did you really think me to be completely helpless?"

"Funny..." Forbesii said smirking back at him. "It's funny how you think you have a chance at victory here."

"_Use our power Kenshin! It's the only way!" Salamander said. _

"_Right!" Kenshin said. _

"Oh?" Forbesii said as Kenshin summoned up the power of the elements. "The Yonseirei...interesting between you and the stripling dragon demon back there, they'd be worn down completely.

"You greatly underestimate them." Kenshin said raising his left hand, his right moving behind it. _"Katendan!" _A shot of heavenly flame shot out of his palm and at Forbesii. Kenshin, focusing on him with Serene Mind turned and fired a volley to his left.

Forbesii dove out of the smoke and at Kenshin. He stabbed at him, only for Kenshin to lean out of the way and uppercut him into the sky. "Grh..." Forbesii watched as Kenshin took his back. Kenshin grabbed the Maou's legs and wrapped his own legs around Forbesii's arms and torso.

"Eat this!" Kenshin shouts as he drove Forbesii headfirst into the ground. Kenshin sprung off of him and began panting. "Damn..."

"What's the matter...you slew a god...beating me should be mere child's play for you." Forbesii said.

"!" Kenshin looked on as Forbesii lifted himself off the ground and sprung back onto this feet a bit of blood trailing down his face which he licked off.

"What's the matter boy? You still seem shocked..." Forbesii said with a smirk on his face. "Only a veteran elemental master can have a chance in hell at defeating me when I have this blade, and you are no master." Forbesii slashed upward. _"Gaia's Wrath" _

"? !" Kenshin watched as the earth fractured beneath his feet and many spires of earth shot toward him. He crossed his arms to defend. "Grrhh!" He grunted as the spires scratched into his skin.

However, Kenshin defending against his attack in such a manner blocked his line of sight as flame spiraled around him. _"Amaterasu no Ikari!" _Forbesii called out as it engulfed Kenshin.

"Rrrrghhh! !" Kenshin was forced skyward as the blaze propelled upward. "Uhn? !" He said as he saw Forbesii above him.

"You seem like you're a little hot under the collar, why don't we cool you off? !" Forbesii said lofting the Tsurugi no Kami skyward. _"Fuujin's Temperance!" _

"! !" Kenshin watched as a twister from the heavens struck him right in the chest. "AAAAAAUUUGGGHHH! ! !" He screamed in explicit agony.

Forbesii landed across from Kenshin as he hit the ground. "Oh?" He said as Kenshin staggered back to his feet, panting hoarsely. "So, you rise back to your feet...wanting more and more punishment."

"You're going to have to kill me to keep me down." Kenshin said with a scowl.

"Hmhmhmhm...magnificent..." Forbesii said with a smirk as he started to approached Kenshin.

(sssswish!)

"!" Both men stared Kenshin in shock, Forbesii in annoyance as a spear tore through Forbesii's torso and into the ground rooting him there. The next second he was engulfed in a blaze of heavenly fire.

"Did I get him?"

"I'm sure you did Ryuu-kun."

Kenshin looked to his left and his right as Ryuushin and Hikari appeared. "What are you two...?"

"This bastard got away from me after stabbing me in the heart with a dagger." Ryuushin said. "I'm not letting him get away with that."

"..." Kenshin stared at Ryuushin. _"It happened...he poisoned my father." _

"_Kenshin...I know you want to tell him what just happened to him, but there's no way of knowing who that man got the venom to make the poison from." Taimu said. "That man's path is one of the few I cannot track...he could have killed the demon he got it from and destroyed the remains." _

"_I know." Kenshin thought. _

"Shishou, are you alright? !" Hikari said.

"..." Kenshin smirked wearily. "I'm afraid not...The attack's he hit me with...were fierce...to be honest...I'm probably not gonna make it..."

"? !" Ryuushin and Hikari turned to him. "What do you mean? !"

"It means I'm dying." Kenshin said. "But...I still have enough left to help you Ryuushin, just follow my lead." "Let me borrow one of your swords."

"R-Right." Ryuushin said handing him Kazeken.

"Alright after I throw this cover your eyes, both of you. Don't uncover them until I say so." Kenshin said taking out a second charm.

"So boy, you've returned for more. I would have thought you had learned your lesson." Forbesii said walking out of the blaze.

"Heh, what can I say Forbesii...my students are a loyal pair of fools." Kenshin said with a smirk.

"Well then...I guess I'll do away with them both and haul you off!" Forbesii said holding the Tsurugi no Kami at the ready in his right hand.

"We'll just see about that!" Kenshin said throwing his first charm at Forbesii's head and running through handsigns. _"Brilliant Flash! !" _

The charm shined brightly, blinding the Sixteenth Maou. "Argh! !" Forbesii said.

Kenshin rushed forward._"First things first. I have to separate him from that blade." He said as he hacked off Forbesii's right hand and blew it a long distance away with Kaze Tenohira Nifuda._

"Hn? !" Forbesii's sight returned to find Kenshin holding him in a full nelson lock, with his legs wrapped around Forbesii's abdomen. "You little...!" He said with a scowl.

"Not so high and mighty without your fancy godsword are you?" Kenshin said with a smirk before sinking his teeth into Forbesii's shoulder. "You said only a veteran elemental master could defeat you, well Ryuushin and I would like to prove you wrong! !" He raised his head. "Ryuushin! Use your secret technique!"

"What? ! The Kokushuha? !" Ryuushin said. "But..."

"No! The other one! The one you were working on!" Kenshin said. "Come on, ShinkuRyuu!"

"!" Ryuushin stared in shock at him. "But, if I do you'll-!"

"What does it matter? ! ! I'm already one foot in the grave!" Kenshin shouts. "I can't hold him forever! DO IT NOW! ! !"

"_His mind's made up Ryuushin." Undine said. "Do it." _

"R-Right!" Ryuushin said charging Sylph's and Undine's power through his body as a deep crimson aura wrapped around him. _"ShinkuRyuuken!" He shouts as he flashed in front of Forbesii, who struggled to get out of Kenshin's vise-like grip. "First Strike! !" _

"Grrh!" Forbesii grunted as Ryuushin punched him in the chest, blowing him back and into the air as the head of a crimson dragon rushed toward him. "Hrrrrnnn! !" He growled as the dragon slammed into him

Kenshin saw Ryuushin moving behind them and jerked Forbesii around to face him. Ryuushin meanwhile charged Salamander's power through his body and angled his body around to kick Forbesii in the chest, blowing Forbesii and Kenshin backward with another head of a crimson dragon hot on their tails. _"Second Strike!" _

Kenshin angled Forbesii downward and Ryuushin punched upward sending another crimson dragon at them along his fist. _"Third Strike!"_

"_He's firing air pressure at me, infused with the elements! Dammit!" Forbesii thought as he was angled around again as Ryuushin took to the skies above. _

"Now to finish this! ! _FOURTH STRIKE!" Ryuushin shouts punching his left fist at them. "FIFTH STRIKE! !" He roared punching his right fist at the Demon King._

"Grrrrhhhhaaaahhhh! ! !" Forbesii roared in agony as he and Kenshin barreled toward the earth, creating a large crater in the wake of their crash.

Kenshin kicked Forbesii off of him and panted. "Suck...on that...bitch..." He said.

"This...won't...kill me...boy..." Forbesii said scowling at him.

"Was...never...the point..." Kenshin said. "You're going to have to get yourself fixed up after this...you're not healing as fast as before..."

"So...you noticed that did you...?" Forbesii said. "Very well...it's yours and their victory today, but beware...we will meet again, Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin." He said as he vanished to both fetch his sword and leave Mundus Magicus.

"Count on it." Kenshin said as Hikari and Ryuushin flew down at him.

"Shishou! !" Hikari shouts.

"Kenshin!" Ryuushin said.

"Hey..." Kenshin panted. "Good work...Ryuushin...you...did great..."

"Where did he...?" Ryuushin said.

"He got away." Kenshin said. "Surprisingly, he was still able to move after all of that."

"You mean it was all for nothing? !" Hikari said.

"No, it wasn't...He needed to be driven off...and now he has been..." Kenshin said. "Now I can kick the bucket in peace."

"Dammit..." Ryuushin said bowing his head, tears in his eyes. "DAMMMMIIITTTT! !" He shouted to the heavens.

"Shishou..." Hikari said wiping her eyes before she started sobbing. "Shishou!"

"Hahahahaha..." Kenshin laughed weakly. "You...two wanted to know...why I spared you that night...in addition to what I told you...did you not?"

"!" Ryuushin and Hikari stared at him in rapt attention.

"The...main reason...was because...RyuuTaisho and Aki...asked me to...take care of you..." Kenshin said.

"! !" Ryuushin and Hikari shared a quiet gasp as Kenshin went on.

"They...wanted me and Yukari to...give you...the lives...and the upbringing...they never could..." Kenshin said.

"..." Ryuushin fell to his knees next to Kenshin. "Why...? Why did you never just tell us this?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled. "Looking back on it all...maybe I should have...trusted you a bit and told you what had happened from our points of view...maybe...then...things wouldn't have turned out this way...who knows...maybe I should have taken you two with us fourteen years ago." He chuckled weakly. "Ha...ha..ha..ha...still though..it's too late to mull on the past." He said as he grabbed Hikari's and Ryuushin's wrists and brought their hands together. "You two have each other...you have Nagi, Eishun, Albireo, Jack, Zect, Gateau and Takamichi now...you two don't need me anymore." "You have the future to look forward to...you actually have one...unlike me...and that...puts me at peace." He said as he was bathed in a holy light.

"Kenshin!" Ryuushin said as he levitated off the ground.

"Shishou! Y-You don't really have to go do you? ! I-I could...!" Hikari said reaching for him.

"I do...I have to leave Hikari." Kenshin said as he turned around and stared at them. "Live well, my beloved students." Kenshin said as he began to vanish.

"_It was nice...to see such expressions of happiness on your face again...Kaa-Chan..." Kenshin thought looking at Hikari. He then looked over at Ryuushin. "Father...I'm so glad...I was able to see you again as well..." He thought as two tears rolled down his face. "When I get back...you won't be there...I could have saved you...but...there was simply too much standing in my way...Goodbye...Dad." _

With that, Kenshin vanished and appeared at the River of Time. He found he was fully healed. "What the?"

"I sped your regeneration up by increasing the speed of the time it took for your youki to restore." Kenshin looked over to see Taimu.

"Taimu..." Kenshin said. "So...it's finally over?"

"Yes." Taimu said. "You are also back in the present era."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Where are Ryuujin, Shin Tatsu and Yukari?"

"The former two are over there having a glaring match." Taimu said pointing behind him.

"So you're her reincarnation?" Ryuujin said.

"I don't like it anymore than you do." Shin Tatsu said.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. _"That's gonna be oh so much fun to sort out later." _

"Other than that, Yukari's over there resting." Taimu said pointing to her left.

"?" Kenshin looked over, sure enough there she was. He walked over and pushed her shoulder. Without warning Yukari's fist shot up and uppercutted him. "Aagh!" "What the hell was that for? !" He said as Yukari sat up.

"Doesn't a man usually wake up the woman he loves with a kiss?" Yukari said.

"Well excuuusee me! I've got a lot on my mind right now!" Kenshin snapped.

"So how did you chase off the demon king?" Yukari asked.

Kenshin told her what had happened and she nodded. "I see...so that's how our time will end huh?"

"Didn't really have a choice, if I didn't hurry I would have keeled over." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Taimu said. "Now before we go, there's someone I'd like you to see."

"Someone?" Kenshin said as they followed her down the river. "Who is it?"

"As the Time Goddess, I can exist in any period in time, I just can't interfere with the past without great enough reason." Taimu said. "And if other gods are involved I absolutely cannot interfere with it." "But while I'm in the past. I need to leave someone here to observe the flames in the River." "I'd like you to meet the person I left in charge."

"Interesting...mind if I accompany you there?"

"!" Taimu narrowed her eyes.

"That voice..." Kenshin looked to his left, and saw Yama, who walked in front of Taimu.

"Yama..." Yukari said with a scowl.

"What are you doing here Shinigami, Yama?" Taimu said. "Don't you have souls to be sifting through?"

"Ahahahaha, Taimu you're just oh so cute when you're angry." Yama said.

"Shut up." Taimu said. "And while you're at it, get out of here...Now."

"No...I don't think I will, just yet anyway." Yama said. "After all, it seems Kenshin has something he wishes to ask of me."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Shinigami...tell me...did you really trick my grandmother into accepting you powers?" "I've heard it from both Aki and from Tatsumi, but I feel it's prudent to ask you myself."

"Hmhmhm...what's the point in even answering?" Yama said. "You seem convinced enough as it is."

"So you did." Kenshin said. "And you also forced Tatsumi to be reincarnated and ripped Taimu away from the one she loved. You really are nothing more than a backstabbing scumbag." He said with a scowl.

"Hahahahaha, in order to backstab someone, they had to consider that person an ally to begin with, Tatsumi and Taimu never did." Yama said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"Krh!" Kenshin scowled. "Maybe so, but...you stuck my family with powers they could never hope to fully control. That gained them fear in Mundus Magicus and eventually led to their end!"

"Hm...funny..." Yama said with a derisive smile. "I could have sworn you led to their end."

"! !" Kenshin unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku and charged Yama in a blind rage. _**"YOU BAAASSSSTARRRDDD! !" **_

"!, Kenshin!" Yukari said running in behind him.

"Whoa! Come on!" Ryuujin said.

"Right!" Shin Tatsu said.

"So you wish to challenge me? Huhuhu...how foolish." Yama said as a long scythe appeared in his hand.

(boom!)

A bolt of lighting struck the expanse between them bringing Kenshin, Yukari, Ryuujin and Shin Tatsu to a halt. "What the?" Kenshin said looking up. "Where did it come from."

"? !" Ryuujin looked over seeing a holy figure, a female at that. "Holy..." He fell to a kneel.

"? !" Taimu and Shin Tatsu noticed her as well and knelt down.

"Hmm?...!" Yama took notice of her as well and knelt down.

"What? What's going on?" Kenshin said.

"Seriously." Yukari said.

"Bow down stupid!" Ryuujin shouts.

"Huh?" Kenshin said as a woman appeared in front of him, she had long blonde hair, round blue eyes, wearing a golden circlet with a ruby socketed in the front. Her attire consisted of a white dress with slits going all the way up to her waist. A golden belt and two bracelets also made of gold. She also had a pink cloth draped around her arms, just under the two angel wings sprouting from her back.

"Hello Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin, and of course his darling sibling, Tsuki Kuroshi Yukari." The woman greeted. "I...am Kami, but apparently you both know my real name already so I am Ilias."

"!" Kenshin and Yukari both took a hesitant step back. _"Oh...Shit..." Kenshin thought. _

"Hahahaha...relax I'm not going to hurt you two." Ilias said with a disarming smile. "I merely wish to know what's going on here."

"U-Um...pardon me for this, but...according to that snake and Ryuujin, you were supposed to be on your deathbed." Kenshin said.

"Oh really?" Ilias asked, losing her smile and glancing back at Yama. "How many times do I have to tell you not to drum up the drama by telling people I observe and other gods that I'm dying?" "I know only you and Taimu have been in contact with me for the past few millenniums but jeez! Now I have to go around and let everyone know I'm alright again!"

"..." Kenshin and Yukari stared for a moment. "Ummm..." Kenshin said.

"Oh, right. So what seems to be the problem?" Ilias asked, smiling again.

"I want that snake as far away from us as possible." Kenshin said. "That's the problem here...I found out about all the shady crap he's done over the years."

"The only thing that even pertains to you what happened with your grandmother, and I think you came out ahead in that little deal." Yama said.

"Did we? !" Kenshin spat. "My family was never able to settle down anywhere because of it!"

"Very well, I can retract my power if you want, but then what if you find yourselves in a position where you need it? Where your mother and little sister need it?" Yama asked.

"Krh!" Kenshin and Yukari scowled at him.

"OK, I have a fixer for this." Ilias said. "We don't need two gods watching you, so Yama, you are relieved of your duties. Things have been piling up in the City of Souls since you left anyway." "And no, you will not be retracting your power."

"Very well." Yama said. "But don't think this is the last you've seen of me, boy."

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"Hah...so!" Ilias said clapping her hands together. "I trust there are no other problems?"

"No." Kenshin said. "My apologies for troubling you."

"Oh don't you worry about it." Ilias said closing her eyes, smiling. "I've been pretty bored all day. What with my choir of angels handling most affairs for me."

"_...A bored Goddess?" Kenshin thought. _

"If that is all I'll be going, have a safe journey back." Ilias said. "Unless you'd like to request something of me?"

"Um...actually there is something." Kenshin said walking up to her. He whispered something into her ear.

"Oh? Nothing for you?" Ilias asked in a low tone.

"No, I'm alright." Kenshin said.

"Not even your..."

"He's been gone too long, it'd be too hard to explain away." Kenshin said.

"I see, well then. If you want to be selfless with your request, I won't argue." Ilias said smiling at him. "It's actually a rare quality these days. I'm impressed someone coming from your past experience has it." She disappeared and reappeared in front of Shin Tatsu and Ryuujin. She placed her hands on their heads, a faint white light surrounding her palms. It died down after a moment. "There, all done."

"Thank you, Um...I'm not sure what to call you, do I call you Kami or Ilias-Dono or...?" Kenshin said.

"Oh, it's just Ilias for you two." Ilias said gesturing to him and Yukari. "Now, go on. I should be getting back to the pinnacle."

"The pinnacle?" Yukari asked after Ilias had left.

"The highest point in the Divine Realms." Taimu said. "It's the place you would refer to as Mother Ilias' throne."

"Oh." Yukari said. "Well you were leading us somewhere. We've got nothing blocking our way now."

"Right." Taimu said.

"I have to say, she seemed like a nice person." Kenshin said.

"You're one of the people she's interested in. Just like your master before you, Tatsumi, The Demon Hero Heinrich and the Dragon Emperor." Taimu said. "Trust me, if not for that she likely wouldn't have even given you the time of day."

"I see." Kenshin said.

They came up to a man sitting at the edge of the River of Time. He turned to them. "Oh? Taimu-San, you're back. How was your journey into the past?"

"!" Kenshin and Yukari both couldn't stop the gasp that escaped their lips when they saw who it was.

"Everything went well." Taimu said with a faint smile. "I do apologize for having you take over for me while I was out, Ryuushin-San."

"Aah, it was only an hour and thirty minutes in real time." Ryuushin said. "But I will never tease you about this job again." He said with a comical slump.

"..." Kenshin and Yukari said nothing.

"Listen, before you return to what you were doing earlier. There is a couple of people I think you'd like to see." Taimu said.

"Oh?" Ryuushin said. He looked past her and smiled. "Oh...Hello Kenshin, Yukari."

"D...Dad." Kenshin and Yukari said.

"...I saw what happened." Ryuushin said in a solemn tone. "It...must have been very difficult for you to cope with."

"..." Yukari glanced away, stroking her arm. She wanted to seem strong enough to handle the situation, but she couldn't find the right words to say.

"...Hahahaha..." Kenshin raised his head and laughed. "It...It was nothing really...we were able to handle it in the end."

"..." Ryuushin noticed tears streaming down his face and appeared in front of them. He wrapped his arms around their necks and brought them in close. "Stop it...my foolish children...you don't have to be strong all the time...you'll always fail in the end."

"!" Yukari wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face into his shoulder while Kenshin didn't move.

"Kenshin, are you...?" Ryuushin glanced over at his son, whose eyes were screwed shut, biting his bottom lip. _"Everyone has their way of letting them out I suppose." He thought. _

Moments passed as Ryuushin stepped back. "Better?"

"Aah...a...a little..." Yukari said wiping her eyes.

"..." Kenshin glanced at the River of Time.

"So, Kenshin...you were the guy Hikari crushed on huh?" Ryuushin said with a grin.

"!" Kenshin's face flushed as an exasperated look washed over his face. "Yeah Yeah..." He said.

"Haha, I'll admit I kinda had one on Yukari, but as the years went by it kinda just turned into admiration." Ryuushin said with a laugh.

"D-Dad!" Yukari whined with a blush. "That's not something you admit to!"

"What? It's not like anything's gonna come of it at this point." Ryuushin said crossing his arms.

"It's still embarrassing!" Yukari complained.

"Well whatever." Ryuushin said. "But...before you go back home...I want to tell you something."

"What?" Kenshin and Yukari asked.

"Thank you." Ryuushin said. "For everything you two did for us...thank you."

"..." The two smiled. "No." Kenshin said. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ryuushin asked.

"You forgave us...when you could have easily continued to hate us to the core." Kenshin said. "To do that...it must have been a hard decision to come to, after hearing everything."

"...Hahahaha..." Ryuushin laughed. "Yeah...now..it's time for you two to go on home."

"I guess it is." Kenshin said. "I'll be seeing you around Dad."

"Hahaha, I sure hope not!" Ryuushin laughed.

"Hahaha! Well come on! I don't intend to live forever!" Kenshin said.

"Goodbye Dad." Yukari said with a smile. "Please continue to watch over us."

"Count on it." Ryuushin said. "Take good care of the family you two. While I don't exactly give a hoot about what people think of us...I don't want us dying out."

Kenshin watched as Ryuushin vanished. He then turned to Ryuujin and Shin Tatsu. "I have a question."

"What's up?" Shin Tatsu asked.

"It's more for Ryuujin than you Shin." Kenshin said. "Can someone hold your orb, and not be considered the Dragon God, or the next successor to the position?"

"Yeah, that would be fine." Ryuujin said. "I have to accept them as the next Ryuujin."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Then, would you mind if I held on to your orb? You know to give you two some time away from each other?" He said pointing at him then to Shin Tatsu.

"Wouldn't we just be more prone to arguing?" Shin Tatsu asked.

"Yeah maybe, but you'd have your body back." Kenshin said.

"Very well, sounds good." Ryuujin said placing an orb into Kenshin's hand. "It will be nice to not have to duel this jackass for control for awhile."

"Don't push it you divine bastard." Shin Tatsu said, glaring with a smirk.

"OK, now both of you get in." Kenshin said. The two nodded and walked into Kenshin, entering his mind and soul. He turned to Taimu. "Alright, we're ready to go."

"Yeah." Yukari said.

"Very well. I'll drop you back at that school then." Taimu said. "By the way. Here." She said handing Kenshin the charm he had made for Yurina.

"Taimu! Don't forget...I'll try to find him for you, OK?" Kenshin said as he and Yukari disappeared.

"..." Taimu lowered her hands and looked up at the sky. A small, but noticeably wider than usual smile tugged at her lips. "I feel...as though I can believe he will do it." Taimu said to herself. "Either him...or Yukari."

(break)

_Back in the Hospital. _

Kenshin and Yukari both awoke. Their eyes landed on one another. "Kenshin...?" Yukari said.

"Yukari..." Kenshin said.

Within a second, they embraced. "You...saw the same things I did...didn't you?" Kenshin asked.

"Our families, their destruction...the years that followed...Mom, Dad...the Ala Rubra...everything..." Yukari said.

"They had to be memories." Kenshin said.

"I know they were." Yukari said.

"Well...there's nothing we can do about it now." Kenshin said looking out the window. "We tried...and we failed horribly."

"Yeah..." Yukari said. "But still...it wasn't all bad."

"No, it certainly wasn't." Kenshin said as he started pulling off the heart monitor attachments and reached over, unplugging it entirely. He unsealed a change of clothes and went behind the curtain surrounding the empty bed next to him.

"Oh come on, I let you watch me change." Yukari said with a slight pout.

"Hahaha sorry, but I do have a disfiguring scar on my chest." Kenshin said.

"Oh man, better not let me see it, along with the others you have." Yukari said, sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"Not really that, that worries me." Kenshin said. "It's the fact that watching me change has a tendency to get you hot."

"Oh no you don't, you're the one who gets hot watching me change! Not the other way around." Yukari accused.

"Whatever." Kenshin said walking out in his usual red attire. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Yukari asked as they left the hospital room.

"I want to find Iris." Kenshin said.

"Ah." Yukari said. "What about your chest?"

"It feels better now." Kenshin said. "Still kinda hurts to breathe right now though, but I'll live."

"I see, That's good." Yukari said moving in, laying her head on his shoulder.

"..." Kenshin smiled laying his hand on her waist. "Yukari."

"Hm?" Yukari said.

"Thank you." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Yukari said arching her brow in confusion. "For what?"

"For just always being by my side." Kenshin said. "I...I don't know where I'd be without you."

"..." A warm smile spread across Yukari's face as she closed her eyes. "Likewise."

The two walked into the hospital garden, where they saw Iris standing observing the flowers. They separated and Kenshin closed his eyes. _"Shin, could you come out here please?" Kenshin asked. _

"_Uh...sure I guess..." Shin Tatsu said. _

Shin Tatsu appeared behind him as Kenshin approached Iris. "Iris."

"Hm?" Iris said. "Oh! Kenshin, how are you feeling? I wasn't aware Yuki released you yet."

Kenshin grinned. "She didn't. I'm just strolling around."

Iris grinned mischievously. "Ahaa...being a little naughty are we? Well whatever. I won't rat you out."

"Thanks." Kenshin said. "Um Iris, could you turn and face me for a moment?"

"Um...O-OK." Iris said with a faint blush on her face.

Kenshin scanned her over. _"It was right there, on the center of her forehead." He thought. _

"U-Um..." Iris said as her blush got darker.

"Forgive me." Kenshin said as his hand shot forward, his thumb pressing against her forehead.

"Aah!" Iris gasped in pain.

"Whoa Kenshin what the hell? !" Shin Tatsu shouts, stepping toward him, only for Yukari to bar his path.

"Relax, this is how you break that particular seal." Yukari said. "She'll be fine, other than having a really bad headache."

"..." Shin Tatsu turned to Kenshin, uncertainty washing across his face.

Kenshin held up a handsign. _"Let the forgotten memories be remembered again! Aggressive Forgetfulness Seal, Release!" _

"Aaah!" Iris cried out as she fell to her knees. She rubbed her head. "Owww...Kenshin that really hurt."

"Sorry. I saw something on your forehead that shouldn't have been there." Kenshin said.

"Well...OK." Iris said. "Just be glad I like you." She said with narrowed eyes as she got to her feet.

"Oh I am." Kenshin said, smiling with a sweatdrop. "Say Iris. Do you know this person?" He asked stepping out to her right, gesturing toward Shin Tatsu.

"Huh?" Iris said narrowing her eyes. "Yeah that's...!" Her eyes slowly widened. "That's...T...Tatsu-nii?"

"..." Shin Tatsu went silent until Yukari jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Aah! U-Uh...Y-Yeah..it's me...Iris."

"Aaah? !" A wide smile, that threatened to split her face in half spread across Iris' face. "Tatsu-nii! !" She exclaimed crashing into his chest.

Kenshin smiled as the two embraced. Yukari walked toward him and took his hand. "Come on." She whispered pulling him away.

"Where have you been all this time Tatsu-nii? !" Iris asked with tears in her eyes.

"I've been looking all over for you, Iris." Shin Tatsu said. "I became the Second Ryuujin just so I could better do so." He finished, holding her tighter.

"Mmn...N-Niisan...you're holding a little too tight." Iris said.

"Oh...s-sorry." Shin Tatsu said. "S-So how have you been?"

"I've been alright." Iris answered. "I'm leading one of the Nine Divisions of the Empire here. Pretty good for a sickly little girl huh?" She said with a grin.

"Hahaha, I still got ya beat." Shin Tatsu said poking her nose. "Fifteenth Demon King."

"Mooou!" Iris pouts. "How am I supposed to beat that? !"

"Hahaha, relax Iris." Shin Tatsu said. "You've done extremely well for yourself. You should be proud."

"So...um...what happened to your wife?" Iris asked.

"...Uh...well..." Shin Tatsu trailed off. "Sometime after I became Ryuujin...she died."

"!" Iris gasped. "Oh...I..I'm..."

"No, it's OK." Shin Tatsu said. "We'll talk more about that later." He pulled away and took her hand. "In the meantime. Tell me more about what you've been up to lately."

"Well..." Iris said as she recounted everything she had done since they were separated, in a mostly disasterous order.

Meanwhile, Kenshin walked alone after asking Yukari to go pick up something to eat for the two of them. He took out his communicator and called someone.

"Hello?" A familiar female voice said.

"Negi?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin? !" Negi said. "Oh my god! I wasn't expecting you to call for another day or two!"

"Hahaha." Kenshin laughed. "Well too bad, I'm calling now."

"How did the surgery go?" Negi asked.

"It went great." Kenshin said. "I still don't know when I'm gonna be back though. Could be awhile."

"Well that's OK." Negi said. "I wouldn't be able to put pictures in your album if you came back so soon."

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "How has training been going?"

"It's been going well. Eva-San's slowly getting some of her magic back." Negi giggled. "I don't think I've seen her so excited before. And Miyuki has come along well using the spirits."

"That's good." Kenshin said. "Listen, I just wanted to call you to let you know I'm alright. Tell Kaa-Chan and Miyuki I love them...and I love you too, and give the girls my best OK?"

"Of course." Negi said. "...um...Kenshin...?"

"Hm?" Kenshin asked.

"I...I miss you." Negi said.

"...Haha...I've only been gone a week at most." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"I-I know, but...I...I got so used to having you around." Negi said.

"Have you been having..." Negi cut him off.

"No no no, it's not that." Negi said. "It's just...we were together almost everyday. Pardon me for missing that so quickly."

"Hmhmhm..." Kenshin chuckled softly. "How about this...I'll call you everyday...or you can call me." Kenshin said. "My communicator from Rikudou can connect to cellphones, I just don't give out the number."

"I'd like that." Negi said before Kenshin told her the number to call his communicator with. "OK...thank you. Now you take it easy and get well soon."

"Haha, thanks." Kenshin said. "Talk to you later. Also tell Evangeline that if she gets out of line, the seal mannequin and I are a phone call away. She'll know what you're talking about

"Hehehehe, Bye." Negi said.

Kenshin hung up and looked up at the sky. _"Leave everything here to us old man. We'll make sure the family is kept safe." _

_(break)_

_Later that Night._

Ryuujin was laying in his transformed state, in a forest he had Kenshin whip up in his mindscape. How Kenshin knew what his favorite spot in the Divine Realms looked like...he didn't know, but he wasn't going to argue.

"Ryuu-Chan...Ryuu-Chan!"

"Huh?" Ryuujin opened his eyes. "? !" They went wide as he saw Tatsumi sitting on the ridge of his nose, smiling at him. "T-Tatsumi?"

"Yahuh." Tatsumi said with a nod.

"But...how are you...?" Ryuujin asked.

"It was the request Kenshin made to Her Grace." Tatsumi said.

"Kenshin...?" Ryuujin said.

"Yup." Tatsumi said. "Now...I only have this night to be with you Ryuu-Chan, so...may I?"

Ryuujin let out a long sigh with his eyes closed. "...Alright."

Tatsumi hopped off of Ryuujin as his body shrunk down into his human form. "..." She wordlessly walked up to him.

"I...I...uh wanted to make it look like something that would appeal to you, but...this is a rather unfinished product." Ryuujin said bowing his head. "!" He looked back up as Tatsumi cupped his left cheek.

She smiled. "You idiot...this is what you were hiding from me? I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Yeah, but..." Ryuujin said.

"Ryuu-Chan, if you did everything to conform to what I like...not only would that be boring...but it wouldn't be you." Tatsumi said. "I loved you...I just wanted to be able to do things like this...and actually see you expression."

"Tatsumi..." Ryuujin said.

She placed her forehead on his. "So...these are your eyes...your hair...and your lips..." She said. "...May I?"

"It would be my pleasure." Ryuujin said as he closed the gap between them with a kiss on the lips.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Told you that it was gonna be a long one.

Kenshin: No kidding, usually when you say that you change your mind half way through.

Draconis: Yup, not this time though.

Yukari: So the Past arc is over huh?

Kenshin: Looks that way.

Draconis: Anyway, I'll probably spend the next few chapters doing some other stuff before move on to the next arc.


	80. Return to Normality

Draconis: Haah, it's been a little while.

Yukari: No kidding.

Kenshin: So what's on tap for this chapter?

Draconis: Not quite sure yet. Anyway, lets get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 80

A Return to Normality

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin slept in his hospital bed, tossing and turning. "...Aaah!" He shot up, holding his chest panting heavily. He looked over at the heart monitor and saw his pulse had skyrocketed. He went into a serene state and his body relaxed. "Pheeeww..." He sighed to himself. _"Thanks, and sorry for bothering you with this Undine." _

"_It's quite alright, if it helps your body relax, go ahead and use my power if you need to." Undine said. _

Yuki burst through the door. "Are you OK? ! Your call button was going nuts!"

"..." Kenshin looked out the window. _"Noon huh?" Kenshin wondered. _

"Kenshin?" Yuki said.

"It's fine, Yuki. Just a nightmare." Kenshin said.

A look of concern appeared on the white haired woman's face. "A nightmare? Do you...wanna talk about it?"

"No." Kenshin said. "It's a reoccurring nightmare...it's really something I'm only comfortable talking about with Yukari."

"I see." Yuki said.

"Sorry." Kenshin said.

Yuki waved him off with a smile. "Oh don't you worry about it. But you still called, do you want anything in the meantime?"

"...?" Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "Where is everyone?"

"Iris and Yukari are off in Ostia doing some shopping." Yuki said. "Why?"

Kenshin shrugged. "No reason."

Yuki nodded. "Say, where did that album of yours go?" She asked. "You carried it with you everywhere."

"I had Negi hold on to it for me." Kenshin said.

Yuki nodded, knowing about the daughter of the Thousand Master, when he was young and Shirota was still alive Kenshin would often talk about her among other things. "Well, is there anything else you need?"

"Can I be checked out of here now?" Kenshin asked.

Yuki giggled. "I'm sorry Kenshin, but no. I still need to be sure you're well before I release you."

"Awww..." Kenshin said, visibly deflating.

"Hmm...well I'll tell you what." Yuki said. "When Iris and Yukari get back, I'll let them know you can leave, but only under my supervision."

"Sweeettt." Kenshin said with a grin.

Yuki giggled at him again and rubbed his head.

"Aaah..." Kenshin gasped softly, feeling her fingers graze his ears.

"Something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"M-My ears." Kenshin said.

"Oh? Is something wrong?" Yuki asked, rubbing them harder.

"Mmmn!" Kenshin bit back a moan.

"Kenshin, if something is wrong, tell me." Yuki said, literally massaging his ears.

"Mmmnn! !" Kenshin grabbed her and pinned her to the bed.

"K-Kenshin!" Yuki said with a blush.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Kenshin sighed. "S...Sorry..." He said releasing her. "It's just when my ears are scratched...it turns me on."

"Oh...O-Oh!" Yuki yelped with a full on blush. "W-Well...if y-your still feeling aroused...w-we could..."

"!" Kenshin stared at her in stark surprise. "Y-Yuki...a-are you sure?"

"I-I am your doctor Kenshin." Yuki shyly said. "I-It's my obligation to ensure you're well and comfortable."

"Y-Yuki..." Kenshin said leaning down.

"...Kenshin..." Yuki said moving her arms around his neck.

The next moment the door slammed open. "We're back!" Iris said walking in with Yukari.

"Why the hell did I have to carry most of the stuff?" Yukari said, glowering as she sat down several bags.

"Because I'm not that physically strong." Iris said with a grin.

"Whatever. Anyway, we're back Yuki...Kenshin?" Yukari said seeing them seated, backs turned to her and Iris.

"I see, how was your shopping?" Yuki asked.

"It was alright I suppose. Got some more things to make rations out of for later jobs." Yukari said.

"I took care of a few things I needed to take care of for my old home." Iris said.

"I see, well anyway. I was just telling Kenshin that he could be released from the hospital, so long as it's under my supervision." Yuki said.

"Really?" Iris said. "Wow Kenshin what did you do to get her to agree to that? A massage, an oral massage."

"I-Iris!" Yuki whined with a blush.

(smack!)

"Ow!" Iris rubbed her forehead as a coin impacted it.

"_Kenshin..." Shin Tatsu said with a stern tone. _

"_What? It doesn't hurt that much." Kenshin thought._

"_OK..." Shin Tatsu said. "That's still my sister." _

"_I know that!" Kenshin thought. "Will you cool it? !" _

"_Alright." Shin Tatsu said with a shrug. "Sorry, it's just it's been a long time since I last saw her, I'm still trying to recall how I acted with her." _

"_Don't sweat it." Kenshin thought._

"_**Heh heh...idiots." Ryuujin said. **_

"_That reminds me, you seem like you're in a good mood, what gives?" Shin Tatsu said. _

"_**Let's just say I did something you haven't done since your days as king." Ryuujin said with a smirk. **_

"_Whatever." Shin Tatsu said. _

"You want to what?" Yuki asked.

"While we were in Ostia we saw a nice looking bar. We thought if Kenshin could be released then we could go there and unwind." Iris said.

"Besides I know Kenshin's been wanting to go out and have a little fun since the operation." Yukari said.

"What's that about going out?" Kenshin asked.

"See?" Yukari said with a grin.

"No seriously I zoned out." Kenshin said.

"Well, these two want to take you out to a bar." Yuki said. "I don't exactly think it's a hot idea, but if I go I'll be able to keep an eye on you."

"Aw come on Yuki!" Iris said slapping her on the back. "You need to unwind too! Even before Kenshin's operation all you did is work!"

"I don't want to get taken advantage of should I get inebriated." Yuki said with narrowed eyes.

"Ah I wouldn't worry about that, if someone creeps up on you we'll chase them off." Yukari said with a shrug.

Yuki sighed. "Fine...I guess I could use the chance to relax. "Let me go grab an outfit."

"I gotta go do the same." Yukari said following her out the door.

Kenshin and Iris were left. "Hey Kenshin." Iris said.

"Yeah?" Kenshin replied.

"Um...I know yesterday was a special case, but...would it be too much trouble for Aniki to come out?" Iris asked with a smile, glancing away.

"_Would it?" Kenshin asked. _

"_No, Ryuujin's still going to be right here where he's at now." Shin Tatsu said. _

"Nah, it wouldn't be too much of a hassle." Kenshin said.

"Great!" Iris said with a cheerful expression. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

Kenshin nodded and took out an outfit. It resembled his usual one, but the shirt looked more like a dress shirt than a china shirt and instead of martial artist's pants, it was a pair of dress pants. He put it on and looked in the mirror. "Hm..." He unsealed a black blazer and put it on. "Hm...It'll do, it's not like I'm trying to attract anyone."

"Yes, but it could do well to dress nice once and awhile." Kenshin turned to see Yukari standing in the doorway. She had her hair clipped so it would cover her left eye. She also wore a thin sky blue off shoulder sweater and a matching skirt that stopped at her knees.

"Whew." Kenshin whistled. "Why don't you dress like that more often?"

"Why don't you dress like _**that**_ more often." Yukari countered with a small smirk. "The girls at Mahora would be all over you if you didn't dress like you just got out of or are going into a dojo."

"Touche." Kenshin said. "At the same time though, maybe that's why I don't dress like this very often."

"Eh, true." Yukari said.

"Will one of you take a cold shower?" Shin Tatsu said walking out of Kenshin's back.

"...We weren't even being suggestive." Yukari said with an eyeroll.

"I know you two, you could start in on each other with less sometimes." Shin Tatsu said.

"Jeez, make us sound like a couple of perverts why don't you." Kenshin said.

"At your cores you are a couple of perverts, especially when it comes to one another!" Shin Tatsu snapped.

The twins flipped their master the bird and received it right back. They all shared a laugh. "OK, enough fooling around." Kenshin said.

"Right." Shin Tatsu said.

The three left and found Iris who was wearing a black t-shirt and a jacket with a pair of long boots and a skirt. As well as Yuki who was wearing a modest white blouse and blue jeans. Iris waved. "Heya Aniki!"

"Iris, inside voices. People are trying to rest here." Shin Tatsu reprimanded.

Iris sweatdropped. "R-Right, s-sorry."

"Hm? I don't believe we've met sir." Yuki said approaching Shin Tatsu. "I am Yuki Kirei. Leader of the Medical Division of Hellas and your sister's friend." She said holding her hand out.

Shin Tatsu took it and shook it gently. "Shin Tatsu, I'm the master of these two boneheads." He said gesturing toward Kenshin and Yukari.

"Hey!" Kenshin and Yukari snapped.

"Hmhmhm...I see." Yuki said. "It's nice to meet you, Iris has been chattering about you almost nonstop since yesterday."

"Y-Yuki!" Iris whined in embarrassment.

"Hahaha, sounds like her." Shin Tatsu said with a grin. "Anyway Kenshin you want to do the honors or do you want me to do it?"

"Eh, you do it, this thing will suck up anyone in a set radius." Kenshin said putting away his communicator.

"Got it." Shin Tatsu said as the four disappeared and reappeared just outside Ostia.

"Alright, you two lead the way." Kenshin said to Iris and Yukari.

"OK, it should be around here somewhere...ah here it is." Iris said. Kenshin looked up and saw a sign that said _**The Lion's Den.**_

"Pfft..." Yukari said. "Why does that sound like something you'd call an adult store?"

"Who knows." Kenshin said as they walked in. He glanced over and saw a jukebox playing music, and the bar wasn't that full. He noticed someone somewhat familiar sitting at the bar, but paid it no mind.

"I kinda feel like dancing." Iris said.

"I'll get us some drinks." Shin Tatsu said. "Besides...I think I recognize the bartender."

"Really?" Yukari said.

"I'm gonna kick back and pound a few down before I do anything." Kenshin said.

"I have to keep an eye on...aaah!" Yuki said getting dragged away by Iris.

"Come on you!" Iris said.

"I'll be fine Yuki don't worry." Kenshin said approaching the bar.

"Alright." Yuki said with a sigh.

Kenshin, Yukari and Shin Tatsu sat down and Kenshin knocked on the bar. The bartender approached him. "What can I get ya?" He asked. "First are you two mercenaries?"

"Used to be, besides we're recognized adults here." Kenshin said showing his identifications and Yukari doing the same.

"Alright...everything's in order here." He said. He glanced over at Shin Tatsu. "Well well well, if it ain't one of my old regulars, the ex king Shin Tatsu!"

"Yeah Yeah, I've been busy for a long time." Shin Tatsu said. "How are ya doin' Draconis?" (A/N: This is not a Self Insert, I'm giving the character my pen name and nothing more.)

The man, known as Draconis wore a standard bartender uniform, he had short auburn hair and blue eyes. He stood at about Kenshin's height. "I've been doin' alright. Awhile after you left I decided to come here. Business has been well."

"Wait, you know Shin Tatsu?" Kenshin asked.

"Yep." Draconis replied. "I'm a Lion type demon. Hence the name of my bar."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Well, for starters, a pint of your best ale. Money's not an issue."

"Gotcha, and for you ma'am?" Draconis asked Yukari.

"Eh, you got anything non alcoholic? I'm not looking to get messed up right away." Yukari said.

"Well I did just brew a thing of tea." Draconis said.

"Some of that then." Yukari said.

"Alright, and what about you and those two?" Draconis said. "Hey is that your sister? Ya actually found her?" He asked Shin Tatsu.

"Well I had help." Shin Tatsu said. "As for drinks, rum for me and tell them Kenshin's paying for theirs when they get here."

"Gotcha." Draconis said handing out the drinks. "I'll just put you on a tab then...Mr...?"

"Kenshin, Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin." Kenshin said.

"?" The person at the end of the bar turned to him. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

Kenshin turned his head seeing a diminutive woman with dark blonde hair wearing a white kimono top and purple bottom tied together with a purple sash with gold lining. The thing the struck him about this woman was the nine thick furred tails protruding from the base of her spine. He scoffed with a smirk. "Coming from you Tamamo? That...is...hilarious. At least as a mercenary I'm recognized as a full adult."

"?" Shin Tatsu heard the name Kenshin had said and looked over. _"Shit!" _He ducked down.

"Already saw you Shin Tatsu." Tamamo said.

"Damn..." Shin Tatsu said.

"So anyway. Long time no see Kenshin." Tamamo said moving next to him. "What kept you?"

"Well I've been busy." Kenshin said. "For awhile I was teaching at an academy...well helping anyway."

"Oh really? Sounds interesting." Tamamo said. "Hey Draconis more sake!" She called out.

"Comin' right up." Draconis said.

"You'd think, it's actually kinda exhausting." Kenshin said. "The girls I taught were all kinda hyperactive."

"Hahaha, I see your point." Tamamo said. "So what brings you here?"

"Relaxing." Kenshin said. "I had open heart surgery recently."

"Really?" Tamamo said with concern in her voice. "What happened?"

"My heart beats out of rhythm these days. While I was there one of the False Shinigami scored a strike on my chest that fucked it up worse. In short I couldn't really overexert myself without a shield of energy or Gnome's power around my heart." Kenshin said taking a big swig of his ale. "Haah...so I scheduled it, got it, here I am."

"I see." Tamamo said._ "Oh Luka...you fool. You almost got yourself killed trying to hide the blade." She thought. "Twice in fact." _

"So, what brings you to Mundus Magicus? From what Ryomen told me all travel to and from Makai was knocked offline." Kenshin said.

"My way of travel is special." Tamamo replied. "What Sheena did to take it away didn't affect it."

"Sheena did that?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes..." Tamamo said taking a drink. _"Damn, I said too much." _

"Um, how is Sheena anyway?" Kenshin asked.

"She's OK. Don't worry about her. She can handle herself." Tamamo said.

"Yeah, I just would like it if she got in touch sometime." Kenshin said taking another drink.

"Well, when I see her again I'll tell her to do so. Just because the portals are down doesn't mean you can't talk using the summoning tags." Tamamo said. "I plan on checking in on her when I go back anyway."

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

"Oh, I see you've brought your sister with you as well." Tamamo said catching Yukari's attention.

"...Who are you again?" Yukari said with narrowed eyes

"It's me, Tamamo. Remember, your father brought you and Kenshin over to my home when you two were kids." Tamamo said.

"Oh, sorry." Yukari said with a wincing smile. "It's been awhile."

"Hahaha, I understand, whenever Kenshin came by after that it was usually with Sheena only." Tamamo said waving her fan. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Eh, mainly just helping this idiot with his work." Yukari said.

"I see..." Tamamo pulled Kenshin down with her tails. _"Are you an idiot or just incredibly irresponsible?" She whispered. _

"_Get off my back Tamamo, I doubt you could have told her to back off if it was you." Kenshin replied. "She can handle herself pretty well now, and I made sure she didn't get in over her head." _

"_OK..." Tamamo whispered back as she let him up. _

"What was that about?" Yukari asked.

"She wanted to know a good place to crash for the night." Kenshin said. "I told her there's an inn near the center of Ostia, I said I'd pay for it."

"Uh huh, thanks Kenshin." Tamamo said with a smile taking another drink.

"OK." Yukari said with a shrug.

"By the way, even though you're clearly older than what you appear Tamamo, didn't you tell me you could assume a more mature form?" Kenshin asked.

"I did." Tamamo nodded. "Mind keeping a secret?" She asked. _"I guess I can tell him that much." She thought. _

"Sure." Kenshin said tapping his mug against the bar as to ask for a refill.

She gently pulled him in closer. "My power and actual body are sealed." Tamamo said. "This is form I wear due to it. I don't mind it, but sometimes I'd like to reassume my true form, but if I do, my power comes with it, and once it's done, I'm exhausted for awhile."

"That right?" Kenshin asked.

"Yup." Tamamo said with a nod. "I'd rather not tell you why that is if it's all the same to you."

"Eh, that's alright." Kenshin said with a shrug. "However, I'd like to try something if it's all the same to you."

"Hm?" Tamamo said. "What would that be?"

Kenshin reached into one of his seals and pulled out a vial with red candies inside it. He handed it to Tamamo. "Take one out and swallow it."

"Hmm?" Tamamo said taking one out.

"Don't worry it's safe. I take them when I want to change my appearance." Kenshin said.

"Hmm...well if you say so." Tamamo said popping the candy into her mouth.

"Somebody crack a window!" Kenshin called out as Tamamo's form was obscured by smoke as he activated a charm to blow all the smoke out.

"What was that all about?" Draconis said walking back in with Kenshin's beer. He noticed Tamamo and gaped. "Tamamo, what the hell are you doing? ! Why'd you unseal? ! The Governor-General's gonna be all over my ass if he and his lackeys catch sense of your full power!" He whispered harshly.

"Huh?" Tamamo looked down. "Whoa!" She stood up and looked herself over. Her kimono had filled out to match her now older looking form. "Unbelievable...I'm in my actual body, but my power's still under wraps."

"Whew." Kenshin whistled.

"Whose the fox babe?" One of the male patrons called out only to be pelted by a boxing glove attached to an arrow.

"Back off, no man in this bar can handle her." Draconis said setting a bow aside.

"Well except for maybe these two." Tamamo said gesturing toward Kenshin, then Shin Tatsu.

"Oh really?" Draconis said.

"From what I hear Kenshin has insane stamina, and Shin Tatsu is his master." Tamamo said sitting back down.

"Of course, it's always me." Kenshin said with a wry smirk. "What's next, I'm gonna meet the Queen of Demons herself, lead a war alongside her, and inevitably marry her?"

"...?" Tamamo glanced over at him. "That's quite the odd prediction."

"Meh, don't listen to me, the booze is starting to kick in." Kenshin said.

"What the hell? You usually drink vodka, straight!" Shin Tatsu said. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Ugh..." Tamamo said, her expression becoming one of mild disgust. "You can tolerate that firewater?"

"Meh it was my first booze." Kenshin said.

"I see. Well try this." Tamamo said pouring Kenshin a dish of sake and sliding it over to him.

"I'll bring out some food, our cook is in today." Draconis said seeing where this was going.

Kenshin took hold of the dish and brought it up to his lips, knocking it back. "Aaah..." Kenshin exhaled. "Huh, that was smoother than I thought it was gonna be."

"I have Draconis hold on to a few loads of sake from my village." Tamamo said.

"Ah, that reminds me how are things going in Yamatai anyway?" Kenshin asked.

"Alright." Tamamo said

Kenshin glanced over and saw Shin Tatsu and Yukari had left. He took another drink and glanced at Tamamo. "Tamamo."

"Hmm?" Tamamo said glancing back at him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to tell me what you know about the JuuRokudaime Maou." Kenshin said.

"..." Tamamo kept her eyes on him. "Draconis! Get me a sake jug!" She called out.

"On it!" Draconis said walking out with a plate of food and a large jug. "Take it easy on the food...Kenshin was it? I'd like it if you didn't puke it back up."

"Got it." Kenshin said as Tamamo poured sake out into two dishes and slide one over to him. Kenshin finished his beer and handed Draconis the mug.

"Now..." Tamamo said taking a small sip of her sake. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"Well he did send someone to kill me, and that person almost killed Yukari." Kenshin said.

"Oh? How did you figure that?" Tamamo asked.

"The masked man named Luka, and a echidna lamia named Alice told me such." Kenshin said.

"Well, be that as it may. It's not really enough to hold a grudge over considering who you are and who he is." Tamamo said. "He can't get to you now anyway."

"Maybe so, but I do plan on coming to Makai soon." Kenshin said polishing off his first dish and pouring another.

"That right?" Tamamo said. "When is that?"

"I have some things I need to take care of here first, so I can't say, but it'd be nice to have some info on the guy after my head when I get there." Kenshin said.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have no information." Tamamo said. Before Kenshin could say anything she continued. "He just appeared out of nowhere one day a long time ago and won the right to be king. I've told you about the battles for the throne trial before." "I don't even know his name."

"His name is Forbesii." Kenshin said.

"? !" Tamamo rounded on him. "Excuse you?"

Kenshin cursed. _"Damn, I let my want for information get the better of me."  
><em>

"Kenshin...how do you know that name?" Tamamo asked. "He disappeared when Shin Tatsu was still Maou."

"..." Kenshin fished out the busted Cassiopeia. "Tell me, have you ever met anyone using Time magic?"

"?" Draconis glanced over at them, but said nothing.

"I have. What is this thing?" Tamamo said.

"It's a time machine." Kenshin said.

"Ha ha, very funny." Tamamo said with a snort.

He turned it around and showed her the date of manufacture Chao had placed on the back of it. "Still don't believe me?"

"That's...That's a full century ahead from now." Tamamo whispered in shock.

"Yeah." Kenshin said putting it away. "Before I got here in Mundus Magicus, it activated spontaneously and flung Yukari and I backward forty years." "I met a man calling himself Forbesii. He was buff as hell didn't wear a shirt, had tan skin and a regal looking hairdo."

Tamamo stared into her sake dish. _"That sounds like Maou's appearance...Forbesii, Shin Tatsu's first student is the Maou? !" She thought. _

"Sorry, but if you're wanting to know more, I can't say." Kenshin said knocking back another dish. "I've said too much as it is. At the very least I can't say anything while we're here."

"That's fine." Tamamo said. "What you've told me is more than enough. Besides after you dropping the time travel bomb on me I don't think I could take much more at this moment." She said with a smile.

"I see." Kenshin said. _"Thank goodness." He thought. _

"So anyway let's change subjects." Tamamo said. "Sheena tells me you've got yourself into a harem situation. Ufufufu...to think the little boy I met all those years ago would grow to be so perverted."

Kenshin rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah Yeah, I'm a wishy washy pathetic bastard who can't make up his mind." He said leaning forward setting his chin on his crossed arms.

"Oh Kenshin relax I'm just giving you hell." Tamamo said patting him on the back. "You just couldn't find it in yourself to break a heart could you?"

"No." Kenshin said.

"It's understandable considering who you are and what you've experienced." Tamamo said.

"How would you know that?" Kenshin asked.

"Sheena told me." Tamamo said.

"Of course." Kenshin said.

"Say Aniki, what is Kenshin doing over there with that fox demon?" Iris asked Shin Tatsu as she handed him an empty cup to refill.

"Hm?" Shin Tatsu said. "I think Kenshin gave Tamamo an age up pill."

"He did." Yukari said.

"Well, he's remaining stationary...gotta say he's really making my job easy." Yuki said with a lucid giggle.

"No more drinks for Yuki." Iris whispered to Shin Tatsu.

"I heard thaaat...I'm not that drunk..." Yuki said stumbling toward her.

"Here go buy a bottle of wine and bring it here, I'm gonna take Yuki back to the hospital." Iris said handing Shin Tatsu a few drachma notes.

"Aww come on, go pull Kenshin off of his barstool and tell him I wanna daaanceee..." Yuki said.

"You need to sit down and relax, come on." Iris said as Shin Tatsu brought he the wine bottle. "Make sure stupid over there doesn't overdo it."

"Been my job for almost six years now." Yukari said with an eyeroll.

"Hm, looks like Iris and that white haired woman are leaving." Tamamo said.

"What?" Kenshin said. "Oh crap, I can't be released from the hospital without her with me."

"She's got no one to blame but herself. She looked pretty wasted." Tamamo said.

"I see." Kenshin said with a wince.

"Well, you're with me, Shin Tatsu and your sister, I think you'll be fine." Tamamo said.

"Yeah, I guess." Kenshin said taking another drink.

"Y'know, if Sheena hadn't picked you up as her summoner, I'd have suggested making a contract with me." Tamamo said.

"Really?" Kenshin said. "Why's that?"

Tamamo smiled widely. "Because you were cute back then."

"Of course." Kenshin said with a laugh.

"But really...I used to be close to your clans." Tamamo said taking another drink. "You were the only one left who could make summoning contracts and hadn't been spoken for yet."

"You know, if you want we could still do that." Kenshin offered.

"Nah." Tamamo said shaking her head with a smile. "I don't think I'd ever hear the end of it from Sheena."

"True." Kenshin said filling his dish and taking another drink, some of it dribbling out the corner of his lips.

Tamamo cupped his cheeks and leaned in, licking it off. "Sorry, you had some coming out of your mouth, it's a bit of a waste."

"I-I see." Kenshin said glancing away for a moment.

"_What the hell?" Shin Tatsu wondered as he watched this. "Is that fox subtly trying to seduce him?" _

Tamamo raised her sake dish and brought it to her lips, only to tip it slightly early and splash the drink onto her chest and cleavage. "Whoops." Tamamo said with a bashful giggle. "Mind giving me a hand?"

"S-Sure." Kenshin said reaching for the rag Draconis had left on the bar. Tamamo grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"Be a little more creative." Tamamo said with a small smile.

"..." Kenshin, seeing where this was going, brought his right hand to her chest and rubbed his finger on her bare skin. He rubbed the inside edges of her breasts, the top and the bottom. He brought his hand out only for her to grab his wrist and bring his finger to her mouth, sticking it in. "Ah..." Kenshin said, his face going red as she circled her tongue around the digit.

"Mm..." Tamamo moaned in content. She took the finger out, winking as she pursed her lips against the tip. "There, all clean."

"I-I see, thanks." Kenshin said.

"Say...wanna show me to that inn?" Tamamo offered.

"Sure, just one second." Kenshin said. He got Draconis' attention. "Fifth, Vodka. I'm running low."

"Sure, your tab comes to one hundred thousand drachma." Draconis said.

"What the fuck? !" Kenshin snapped. "I've taken down bountyheads that weren't worth that much."

"Your nurse friend drank a lot." Draconis said. "I think she and Shin Tatsu's sister went through five bottles of wine together."

"Next time Iris pays for her own shit Shin!" Kenshin shouts.

"Noted!" Shin Tatsu said.

"Now, my money." Draconis said holding his hand out.

Kenshin grumbled and handed over his bank card. Draconis walked to the back with it and a short time later came back. "Alright. Everything's in order, be careful...and Tamamo."

"Yes?" Tamamo said.

"Go easy on him." Draconis said.

"Hahaha, you know me too well." Tamamo said shaking her head.

"Where are you two going?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, I was gonna show Tamamo that inn I was talking about." Kenshin said.

"Couldn't she just teleport back to Makai?" Yukari asked.

"Drinking like we have tonight affects the ability to make a portal." Tamamo answered. "I could portal on the wrong side of the continent I live on for all I know right now."

"Well then, do you mind me coming with?" Yukari said as more of a statement than I question.

"I don't mind." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Sure." Tamamo said.

The three left, after Shin Tatsu went back inside Kenshin's mind. The walk was relatively short, the inn literally being down the street from the Lion's Den. They paid for a large room and made their way up. "Kenshin, are you OK? You're stumbling quite a bit." Tamamo asked.

"I'm fine...jusst...fine.." Kenshin said as he opened the door. He walked over to the couch and literally crashed onto it. "Zzzzz...zzzzz...zzzz"

"Wow he is out..." Yukari said with a wince.

"Yeah." Tamamo said. "Do you mind if he stays here with me tonight?"

"I'm staying as well." Yukari said.

"Oh, you don't have to." Tamamo said. "Don't trust me with your dear brother's well being?"

"Not where you were clearly trying to seduce him." Yukari said with a critical glare.

"Ah ya caught that did you?" Tamamo said with a small grin. "Well far be it from me to criticize your relationship with your twin brother...yeah I caught that. No siblings smell that much like one another unless something kinky's going on."

"Listen, don't use him as some kind of cheap fling, he already has bad experience with that." Yukari said with a glare.

"So I've heard, but don't worry, I had no intention of doing that." Tamamo said.

"Had?" Yukari asked.

"Well I can't do much with him passed out like he is. I like my partners conscious when we do it." Tamamo said.

"Ah huh." Yukari said.

"But anyway. I had no intention of infringing on your little foursome relationship." Tamamo said waving her hand. "It's just, well come on. A man like him doesn't come very often."

"How did you...?" Yukari asked narrowing her eyes.

"Before the portals for most demons got knocked out. Sheena and Ryomen had their share of fun with him. Ryomen must have told her and she mentioned it to me." Tamamo said.

"I see." Yukari said with a grumble.

"It's just something you'll have to deal with, especially if you two are indeed going to Makai soon." Tamamo said. "I know at least ten demon women who'd just love to go around with that one." She said pointing at Kenshin.

"Yay..." Yukari said with an eyeroll.

"Hmhmhm..." Tamamo laughed. "You look like you could use a bit of stress relief yourselves...wanna go a round?" She asked.

"No thanks." Yukari flatly declined only for Tamamo to wrap her tails around Yukari's limbs. "What the hell? !"

"I don't take no for an answer." Tamamo said licking her lips.

(break)

_The next morning. _

Kenshin awoke in a queen sized bed. He felt his arms being laid on. He turned to his left, seeing Yukari with a contented smile on her face. He turned to his right and saw Tamamo, a similar expression on hers, still in her transformed body. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. _"What the hell happened last night?" He wondered. "And shouldn't the pull have worn off?" _

"_She took another." Shin Tatsu answered. _

"_Shin? What happened last night...I am hung the fuck over..." Kenshin said rubbing his head. _

"_Meh, if you can't remember I'm not at liberty to say. Take it as a lesson for not going drink for drink with a nine tailed kitsune." Shin Tatsu said. _

"_You're a...dick..." Kenshin thought, his head still pounding. _

"_Hahaha..." Shin Tatsu laughed. _

Kenshin weaseled his way out of bed without waking up Yukari or Tamamo and went into the living room and picked up the phone. "Room Service, do you have anything for a hangover? You do? OK, bring up one. Yes, this is Mr. Tsuki. OK, thank you."

"OK, but sir you have a-" Kenshin hung the phone up.

"Don't care." Kenshin said walking over to the window and looking outside. It was a cloudy day so the light wasn't bothering him as much as it would usually.

"Ugh." Kenshin said rubbing his temples.

(knock knock!)

Kenshin rushed over to the door and opened it. "Ah there you are." Kenshin said with a grin seeing the room service he ordered. He took it, handed the bellboy a few large drachma notes. "That should be a good tip."

"It is! Thank you sir!" The bellboy said.

"Rrgh!" Kenshin said rubbing his head. "Not so loud..."

"Oh, sorry." He said. "Have a nice day. Oh and you have a visi-"

"Still don't care." Kenshin said as he shut the door in his face. He took the hangover medicine and immediately sighed in relief. "Haah..." He went back to the window and looked outside with a smile.

That soon disappeared as he felt a familiar, but not immediately recognizable presence in the room. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?"

"Well you ignored the first two calls, I had to come in unannounced." A male voice said.

He turned around. "Just because run things here in Ostia, Kurt Godel...doesn't mean you can do such a thing. If you were anyone other than Governor General...I'd have already split your skull open."

"Now now Kenshin...is that how you treat one of the men who kept you safe in Megalomesembria?" Kurt asked with a demure smile.

"When it turns out that you just wanted to recruit me as one of your willing lap dogs...yes." Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "So Rikudou even knew about that did they?"

"Rikudou knew some things about this world that would make your head spin." Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"_What's Kurt's deal?" Arika wondered. "He used to be such a nice boy." _

"Ah yes, but I know something about you as well Kenshin." Kurt said leaning against the wall.

"Oh really?" Kenshin said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes...tell me Kenshin...how was yours and your sister's excursion into the past?" Kurt said.

"? !" Kenshin scowled at the man. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Kenshin. I had someone tailing you ever since you came into Ostia last night. Inconspicuously of course. He recorded your entire conversation at the Lion's Den with the fox woman." "So...tell me Kenshin...how did it feel to have your families' blood on your hands?"

(stab!)

Kenshin stabbed Kuroi Jigoku dangerously close to Kurt's head. "Say another word...and I will gut you like a fish and throw your bleeding carcass to the monsters in Cerberus Canyon." He snarled.

Kurt smirked. "Just proving my point...oh I wonder how your mother will react when I tell her these things?"

"I wonder how your enemies will react when I leak your security detail's scheduling, protocols and personnel to them?" Kenshin said.

"..." Kurt scowled at him. "I'll change it."

"Vesper anticipated changes to all of the intelligence we gathered over the years, so he developed and applied a spell that augments the intelligence if the original documents are ever altered." Kenshin said. "You'll change it, but I'll still have it." He finished with a smirk. "You tell anyone about my little excursion...and I'll leak all your dirty little secrets to the public." "Just because the Organization's gone, doesn't mean we still don't have our contacts."

"Tch..." Kurt's scowl deepened. "So...we're at an impasse."

"Seems so...now...get out of my sight." Kenshin said drawing his sword back and sheathing it.

"A shame really...you could be so much more, if you were..." Kurt said.

"A little more subservient? You fool...I only have a little bit of freedom in this world thanks to you, the Hellas war council, and the scum sucking Senate." Kenshin said with a glare. "You label me as a monster...yet I am only a monster of your own creation." "Why would I want to bow down to the ones who made me what I am today, both you all...and Hottan."

"You dare put us on the same level as that madman? !" Kurt shouts.

Before Kenshin could say anything, tails wrapped around Kurt's neck, arms and legs. "!" Kurt turned his head, seeing Tamamo with a demure smile on her face, a sheet wrapped around her body. _"The fox woman? ! She was still here?" _

"I heard a great deal of what you said. I don't appreciate it." Tamamo said losing her smile. "Now, are you going to leave quietly, or do I have to get physical...and trust me you do not want that."

Kurt scowled. "Fine, I'll leave, as long as he clears out of my city."

"Already done." Kenshin said. "It's not like I want to come back here anyway. Just remember...the details of this conversation do not leave this room. If they do...I'll expose you for the piece of shit you really are."

"Fine." Kurt said. Tamamo released him and he stormed out the door.

"Friend of yours?" Tamamo asked.

"Ha ha, you're funny." Kenshin said rolling his eyes.

"Well, in any case, last night was pretty fun." Tamamo said with a smile. "We should do it again some time."

"Well, glad you enjoyed it, but next time, let's not get liquored up. I blacked out." Kenshin said. "I don't remember a thing."

"Aww..." Tamamo moaned in discontent. "Well, before I go, mind if I give you a parting gift?"

"Uh...sure I guess." Kenshin said.

Tamamo nodded and walked up to him, she pulled his head down and connected her lips to his.

"Mm?" Kenshin moaned as he felt the nine tailed fox's tongue moving around in his mouth at will. Not to be outdone he started pushing back.

"Mmm...aaahh.." Tamamo pulled away and smiled. "I can see why Sheena's content to settle for one of those at this point...you're pretty good."

"Thanks." Kenshin said.

Tamamo went and gathered her clothes up and got dressed. "Hmhmhm, try not to stare too much now."

"Well excuse me, I don't recall anything from last night so I'm just seeing what I missed." Kenshin said.

"Hahaha." Tamamo said. "Well, I'll see you around Kenshin." She did a backflip and as she was about to land she disappeared.

Kenshin shook his head. "Showoff." He turned his head and saw Yukari standing there, having just woke up. "You OK over there?"

"Shaddap...my head's still all fuzzy from last night..." Yukari said. "Now are we heading out? I don't see that fox anywhere."

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "We're gonna clear out of Ostia as a whole."

"Why, what happened?" Yukari asked.

"I'll explain when we leave." Kenshin said shaking his head.

They got dressed, well Yukari did and they left. "So that's how it is..." Yukari said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry, Kurt's an asshole, but he isn't stupid." Kenshin said. "He knows I won't hesitate to end him entirely if he breathes a word of it, so it's not a big deal really."

"I hope so." Yukari said.

The two arrived back at Kinsou Village a short while later. They made their way toward the hospital where Yuki was waiting. "Kenshin! Where have you been? !"

"I was staying at an inn with Yukari and my friend Tamamo." Kenshin said. "By the way. I think I handle my old workload now."

"Why?" Yuki said. Yukari leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Oh...Oh! Well be that as it may I'll still need to keep watch on you, I'll just be allowing you more freedom to do as you want."

"That's fine, but in any case...I'm gonna head inside, I have something I need to tell Iris." Kenshin said.

A few moments passed. "What do ya mean I owe you fifty thousand Drachma? !" Iris shouts.

"You and Yuki went nuts on the wine and it all went on my tab! I don't mind that, but at least tell me you're going to be drinking all of that next time! Jeez I don't know how you didn't black out!" Kenshin shouts.

"You said you'd pay for it so I don't owe you jack!" Iris snapped.

"_Hyoumenka Suimon!" _Kenshin shouts hitting her with a jet of water.

"Oh you are such an asshole!" Iris shouts before doing the same to him.

"Jokes on you, I'm actually liking this!" Kenshin said.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Yukari wondered.

They walked in and saw Kenshin and Iris wrestling around on the floor, completely soaked. Iris snaked herself around to his back, bent Kenshin's leg back and pinned it down while taking his right arm and bending it all the way back and left. "Give up? !"

"Alright alright I give." Kenshin said. "I was just jerkin' your chain anyhow."

"Good." Iris said letting him up. "Alright now get dressed."

"Fine." Kenshin said.

(break)

_At the southern border of Vespertatia._

At the southern border check in station. A girl with sandy blonde hair, dog ears wearing a black tanktop and vest with matching jeans. She also wore a set of sandals and on her back was a heavy maul. "So what is your business here...miss...Natsushi Inugami Atsuki?"

"I'm on a mission from Konemon Konoe from the Kantou Magic Assiociation in Mundus Vetus. I'm only here to meet someone, the maul is for self defense." Atsuki said.

"I see. Hand me your mission dossier." The man said.

Atsuki handed it over. "Hmm.." He thumbed through it. "The leader of Hellas' Medical division is here?"

"Yes. She's been acting as the liaison between Mundus Vetus and Hellas while the leader of the Tracker Division Iris Rose has been elsewhere." Atsuki said.

"I see." He said. "Well, enjoy your stay in the Vespertatia territory." He said handing the dossier back with a smile.

"Thank you." Atsuki said, smiling back and walking northward into Vespertatia. As soon as she was far enough away she looked up at the sky and smiled again. "I wonder...has Kenshin already had his surgery and went back to Mahora? I guess I'll find out when I get to Kinsou Village."

She proceeded onward. Eager to finish her job and go back home to see her little brother and to see if Kenshin was well."

(chapter end)

Draconis: Kind of a slow chapter I know. The next one will probably just so as well.

Kenshin: And you wrote out the lemon because...?

Draconis: Just didn't feel like writing one right now.

Anyway. I'll see you all later.

Draconis678 out


	81. We Meet Again

Yukari: About time you came back.

Draconis: Whatever. So I got started on a new story and got sucked into it.

Yukari: Uh huh, so Kenshin, did you enjoy your little vacation.

Kenshin: Huh wha. Dammit I still haven't found that book.

Draconis: Seriously? Whatever, get to your places.

Negima Springfield and Kuroshi Redux

Chapter 81

We Meet Again

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Kenshin was getting dressed in his hospital room when Yuki walked in. "Oh! S-Sorry Kenshin, I didn't know you were changing." She said.

"Yet you don't avert your eyes." Kenshin said.

"U-Uhm..." Yuki blushed. "A-Anyway, I just came to let you know that I can release you from my care tomorrow. Fully this time."

"Awesome." Kenshin said with a grin. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but I've kinda been on high alert since I got here."

"Of course." Yuki said. "I don't blame you, I've been the same. If the council finds out Noka-Sama sent me to operate on you I'd be out of a job." She said with a nervous giggle.

"I'm sorry about that, but you're the only one I could trust with this that had the necessary skills." Kenshin said. "Yukari and Miyuki, even Mom are more like field medics than anything else."

"Oh don't worry about it." Yuki said waving him off with a smile.

"So, how is Lady Noka doing anyway, the last time we met...she...uh...kinda walked in on me and Theodora." Kenshin said.

"Walked in...Oh!" Yuki said with a blush. "I see what you mean, Theodora did the same with Shirota and I one time."

"Yeah, well I bet she didn't join in." Kenshin said looking out the window.

"What?" Yuki said.

"Nothing." Kenshin said.

Yuki had heard him, but she wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her. _"L-L-Lady Noka actually had a threesome with her daughter and Kenshin? !" She thought. _

"So can you turn my regenerative ability back on now?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm afraid not, I have to do one last check up tonight after I put you under. Tomorrow I will, I promise." Yuki said.

Kenshin shrugged. "OK then. I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air."

"Before you go, might I ask who that woman was?" Yuki asked.

"Which one?" Kenshin asked.

"The one with the thick fluffy tails." Yuki clarified. "It's just I've never seen her before."

"I see, well don't worry. Her name is Tamamo, she's an old friend of the family from Makai." Kenshin said. "I can trust her."

"Oh." Yuki said with a relieved smile. "Well that's good, certainly wouldn't want to mistrust someone you can trust."

"Yeah, my father would leave me with her on occasions when Sheena and Eishun weren't available. She's actually the leader of the Kitsune Demon clan." Kenshin said.

"I see." Yuki said. "Alright Kenshin go ahead, but please don't wander too far."

"I won't." Kenshin said as he exited the room. He met Yukari not too far off. "Yo." He waved.

"Hey." Yukari said. "Where are you off to?"

"Just taking a stroll around town. Yuki told me I'll be released tomorrow." Kenshin said.

"So we can head back tomorrow then?" Yukari asked. Kenshin nodded. "Alright...maybe we can take our time getting there though."

"Why's that?" Kenshin asked.

"...I...I'm not sure I'm ready to face Mom again, after...you know." Yukari said glancing away.

"Oh, right." Kenshin said. "Then sure we can take our time, absolutely."

Yukari smiled. "Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, did you recall anything about that night at the inn?" Kenshin asked.

Yukari's face went beet red. "U...Uh...well...the fox woman had her way with me, you woke up and started just going at her from behind, She seemed to really enjoy it. Then she restrained me again and the rest is a haze."

"I see...I'm sorry about that. I'll get her to..." Yukari covered his mouth.

"No, I think in the end she was right. I was...kinda stressed going into it, about everything." Yukari said with a laugh.

"You did have a smile on your face when I woke up." Kenshin said.

"I'm sure I did." Yukari said patting him on the back. "Alright, let's go outside. I'll keep you company."

"Alright." Kenshin said.

The two made their way outside. Kenshin closed his eyes and exhaled. "Aaahhh..."

"Something up?" Yukari asked.

"Nah, just...enjoying the breeze." Kenshin said.

"_Aww, you're enjoying my element!" Sylph cooed. _

"_I am." Kenshin thought. "I'd barely gotten a chance to stand back and enjoy what's around me when we were in the past...or lately for that matter in Mahora." _

"_Well to be honest kid even watching you growing up you seemed to enjoy immersing yourself in the elements." Shin Tatsu said. _

"_He did?" The Yonseirei said at once, except for Gnome who looked a bit surprised. _

"_Yeah, he always seemed to like standing in a gentle breeze, laying on a huge rock, or in some sand. Hell lately he's taken to meditating under a waterfall." Shin Tatsu said. _

"_How did he enjoy my element?" Salamander said glancing away from the former Maou. _

"_Aww, Mandy are you blu- (fwoosh!) Aaah!" Sylph's hair caught on fire. _

"_Shut up." Salamander said with a glare. "Now, uhm...answer the question please._

"_Letting the Katentou graze gently across my skin." Kenshin thought. _

"_Doesn't that hurt?" Salamander asked. _

"_It responds to my intent, so no...it feels good...sooo good." Kenshin thought. _

"Wh-Whoa! K-Kenshin call back the Katentou!" Yukari said. "I don't even sense an enemy!"

"Oh, sorry." Kenshin said. "Kinda went into a daze there."

"_Hahahahaha! I see what you mean now!" Salamander laughed. _

"_Hmhmhm...maybe I should show you what a slime massage feels like sometime when you come to Makai." Undine said. _

"_Sure, if you want to." Kenshin thought. _

"_..." Gnome muttered something unintelligible. _

"_Gnomey says she can play with you using her do- Aah!" Gnome smacked Sylph. _

"_Sounds like a plan, if you really want to." Kenshin thought and received a mental nod. "What about you Sylph?" _

"_Uhmmm, I dunno yet." Sylph said with an abashed grin._

"_Well, I'm sure you'll think of something." Kenshin thought. _

"..." After Kenshin left the four spirits glanced at each other. "So, you all felt it too huh?" Sylph asked.

"Yeah." Salamander said. "Honestly, I haven't felt anything like this since maybe Heinrich."

"And definitely Ragnarok." Undine said.

The other three glanced at her with varying looks of surprise. "Like Ragnarok? Are you sure?" Gnome whispered.

"Don't tell me you three don't feel the same." Undine said. "Ragnarok couldn't control them that well growing up, but he loved to immerse himself in the elements just as Kenshin does now. He said so himself, remember."

"Well yeah, but one similarity doesn't explain it." Salamander said.

"Then his swords." Undine said. "Kuroi Jigoku and Shiroi Tengoku were blades Ragnarok forged himself, from his own bones."

"You're grasping at straws now." Salamander said.

"The blades were lost after Ragnarok died, if I had to guess anything, I'd be willing to bet that Taimu took them and held onto them originally then placed them somewhere that Alterum woman would find them. Ryuushin fights and kills her, and he gives the blades to his son, Kenshin." Undine said. "Then Kenshin goes into the past and leaves them there himself."

"Yes, that is a strange coincidence, but..." Salamander sighed. "I can kinda see what you're getting at. You just can't put it into words. Something about the two of them feels similar."

"So I'm not the only one." Undine said. "I've felt it since I met Kenshin."

"Same here." Salamander said.

"Yeah, that's why I can't really help getting close to him so soon." Sylph said.

"Regardless, he does seem to have some sort of deathwish, does he not?" Undine asked.

"...I don't think it's a deathwish..." Gnome said. "I think he just doesn't allow himself to feel fear."

"Yeah something like that." Salamander said. She sniffed, letting out a mock sob. "I'm so proud!"

"Hahahahaha!" Sylph laughed. "Very funny Mandy!"

"Well, in any case, all we can do for now is keep an eye on him, and provide our assistance when he asks, same with his siblings." Undine said.

"Of course." Salamander nodded.

"Yup!" Sylph said. Gnome nodded in response.

(break)

_Meanwhile. _

Kenshin and Yukari were still walking through town when they heard a familiar voice. "Kenshin~!"

"Huh? Whoa? !" Kenshin said as he had to catch someone throwing themselves on him.

"Hm?" Yukari said. "Oh? What brings you here Atsuki."

Sure enough Atsuki was the one Kenshin had caught. "Oh, hello Yukari-San." Atsuki greeted, pulling herself away from Kenshin. "I'm just here to give the Leader of the Hellas Medical Division this." She said holding out a large envelope.

"Hmm." Yukari took it. "This smells like Drachma notes."

"Konoemon-Dono wanted to make sure Yuki Kirei was well compensated for her work." Atsuki said. "He said Kenshin-kun was someone Mahora couldn't afford to lose right now."

"I have a suspicion that Konoka was somehow involved." Yukari said with a laugh. "She probably said. 'You had better pay Ken-kun's doctor well after all the things he's done for you here.' Or something like that."

"This is all Konoemon had you do? Hell I could have warped you there myself and we wouldn't have had to reschedule our date." Kenshin said.

"Well, I tried to catch her before she left Hellas using the Kyoto gateport , but I was late, so I decided to enjoy the little vacation I had been given." Atsuki said. "I decided to go to Wales and use their gateport instead. Funny thing is, I think the gateports have been coming under attack lately." Atsuki said.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. _"Tertium's making his move already?" Kenshin thought._

Similar thoughts went through Yukari's head, but she changed the subject. "Wait, you two never went out during the festival?" Yukari asked.

"Sadly no, Konoemon-Dono sprung it on me at the last second." Atsuki said.

"Here then, I'll take this." Yukari said holding up the envelope. "And you two go do something together." She said walking away.

"..." The two stared at her. "...Huh..." Kenshin said.

"Well...as long as we have the opportunity." Atsuki said with a smile, taking Kenshin's hand. "Why don't we have that date we never got to have."

"...Alright." Kenshin said with a smile of his own. "There isn't a whole lot to do around here though."

Atsuki moved in closer. "Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Alright." Kenshin said as they walked down the main path of Kinsou village. "This is actually the village Yukari and I were born in." Kenshin said.

"Really? It's a small world huh?" Atsuki said with a giggle.

"No kiddin'." Kenshin said chuckling.

Atsuki glanced over and saw something that interested her. "Hey." She pulled Kenshin over to a shop with a dress displayed in the window. "That looks nice doesn't it?"

"..." Kenshin's face flushed. "Uhm...Atsuki..that's...a wedding dress."

"...Eh?" Atsuki said, blinking owlishly.

"You don't know what it is?" Kenshin asked.

"N-No, I know what it's for, but...I never knew what it looked like." Atsuki said her face going beet red. "I-I-I'm n-n-not asking y-you to m-m-marry me o-or anything!" She exclaimed waving her hands in defense. "I-I-I couldn't think of doing that to Negi-San or your sisters."

"..." Kenshin started to chuckle. "...Hahahahaha! Atsuki calm down. I know you didn't mean it like that."

"A-Are you sure?" Atsuki asked with a shy expression.

"Yeah, but...you make it sound like us being together would be a bad thing." Kenshin said.

"E-Eh?" Atsuki squeaked. "K-Kenshin?"

"Come on now." Kenshin said. "What's up?"

"W-Well...it kind of feels like...you don't see me in the same light as you used to." Atsuki said.

"Well...I am kinda of involved now. Back then...it was kind of me, you and Hitomi." Kenshin said.

"I know, but still.." Atsuki went to protest more when Kenshin petted her head.

"Atsuki I still care about you a lot, nothing's gonna change that, OK?" Kenshin said. "Maybe I don't see you in the same light any more, but that's really no cause for concern."

His hand was blocking his view so he couldn't see Atsuki's face. Her eyes were narrowed and she was smiling. _"Yes, but...it's different...you've lost part of yourself it's been lost for six years don't you see?" Atsuki thought. "But still...to tell him about it, would be unfair to the half of him still living in Makai." _

Kenshin took his hand off her head and walked away. "Besides, you're a dog youkai, aren't you supposed to be chasing me around, trying to maim me or something?" Kenshin asked with a humored tone.

"Hahahaha, very funny Kenshin." Atsuki said catching up to him. The two continued their stroll across the village.

"Sorry I can't really take you anywhere." Kenshin said.

"Oh that's alright." Atsuki said. "I've never really enjoyed going anywhere overly fancy anyway."

"I see." Kenshin said turning his head toward her. At that moment a red ball hit him in the head.

"Oh?" Atsuki said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said leaning down and picking it up.

"Hey mister pass...it...over...here." The kids who had thrown it said, before they got a good look at Kenshin. "U-Uhm..."

Kenshin glanced at the ball, then to the kids. "..." He grinned. "Sure, go long!" He said pointing to one of them. The boy nodded and took off. Kenshin lobbed the ball in the air as hard as he could manage with zero augmentation.

"Whoa..." The kids say as the ball flew way over their heads. "How did you get so strong mister?"

"I work out a lot." Kenshin said crossing his arms with a chuckle. The boy he threw it to brought the ball back. He glanced around. "Hey you guys have more of them over there. I have an idea."

"What?" They asked.

"I bet none of you can hit me with them." Kenshin said with a small smirk.

"Yeah huh!" They all said.

"Nuh uh!" Kenshin shot back sticking his tongue out.

The kids gathered the red balls up and took aim. Kenshin began weaving out of each and every one of them. When they were finished Kenshin stopped and went over and threw them all back to them. "Alright, that was good, you almost got me a few times, now try again."

The kids threw the balls all at once and Kenshin let them all hit him this time. ""Hahaha! Ya got me!"

"Very funny mister, you let us hit you." One of them said, a girl.

"How would you know? I couldn't have made it out of there without being unfair." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Well, I guess that's true." She shrugged.

"Alright kids run along." Atsuki said with a smile. "It's almost time for lunch isn't it?"

The kids nodded and took off in varying directions. "Hm. Speaking of, we should probably get a bite to eat ourselves." Kenshin said.

"Sure." Atsuki said.

They went to a nearby food stall and placed their orders. When they were handed the food the man running the stand said. "Take the table over there and eat. Business has been slow today." Kenshin and Atsuki nod and went over to it. Taking their seats they start eating. "Kenshin, you got something." Atsuki said pointing at the right corner of her lips.

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Here, let me." Atsuki said grabbing the grain of rice that was on Kenshin's face and eating it herself.

"..." Kenshin felt his face heat up at the subtly intimate action, but said nothing.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Atsuki asked in between bites. "Well, other than the obvious."

"Oh nothing really. Just been resting." Kenshin said. _"And recalling memories of when I went back in time." He thought. _

"I see." Atsuki said.

"I reunited Shin with his sister." Kenshin said.

"Oh? So you found out it was Iris-San he was looking for?" Atsuki asked.

"You knew?" Kenshin asked.

"I did, but I never said anything, because I didn't know how to break the seal. I didn't think you'd believe me when it came up to me anyway." Atsuki said.

"_I guess that's acceptable." Shin Tatsu said with a shrug. "Neither of us would have bought it." _

"_Right." Kenshin thought._

"By the way, I don't feel Ryuujin's power raging around inside you all that much anymore, what happened?" Atsuki asked.

"Yukari and I beat him." Kenshin said.

"..." Atsuki blinked owlishly. "...What?"

"You heard me." Kenshin said.

"B-But...wh-when? ! H-How? !" Atsuki blanched.

"Hahahahaha, What? You don't believe in me?" Kenshin asked with a grin.

"Th-That's not it!" Atsuki said with an embarrassed blush. "It's just I think I'd know of a battle like that going on."

"Well that my dear, is my little secret." Kenshin said leaning back in his chair.

"Mmrrnnn." Atsuki let out a pouting moan.

Kenshin placed the tip of his index finger on the tip of her nose, tickling it. "You probably won't believe me if I told you anyway."

"Well, OK." Atsuki said.

"Now, what have you been up to?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, other than what I came here to do. I did end up getting stopped on the way back out of the gateport in Hellas. By some man named Fasa." Atsuki said.

Kenshin stopped eating for a moment and looked at his food with narrowed eyes. _"Fasa...what did the new head of the Hellas Interrogation Division want with Atsuki?" He thought._

"Kenshin?" Atsuki said.

"What did he want?" Kenshin asked looking at her.

"Well, he asked me some questions while I was waiting for the gateport to reset. Like, did I know anything about the recent gateport attacks."

Kenshin nodded. He couldn't blame him for that. It was standard protocol for all the gateports, should they come under attack, it just didn't happen too terribly often. "I see, anything else?"

"Well...he asked me if I had any idea where you were." Atsuki said.

Kenshin nodded. From reading his file, Fasa was one of the people who wanted to bring him in to the council for his punishment for killing not one, but two generals of the Nine Divisions. "Well it's not like you knew where I was until now, right?"

"No, but he was really insistent, he kept pressing the issue I eventually had to run toward the Gateport once it was active and warp back here." Atsuki said.

"..." Kenshin stared at her. _"It's sounds like he was questioning her for information in an interrogative fashion." He thought. _

"Kenshin?" Atsuki said.

Kenshin took out a Rikudou communicator and gave it to her. "Atsuki, next time you see Fasa, hit the warp button on the top of this and say my name, or the name of somewhere you feel is safe."

"Kenshin, what's...?" Atsuki said.

"Just promise me you'll do this." Kenshin said.

"...O..OK." Atsuki said taking the communicator and putting it away. They finished their food in silence and glanced up.

"What do you wanna do now?" Kenshin asked.

"Uhm...could we go to the inn? I rented a room out for tonight." Atsuki said with a shy smile. "I just got here and rented it out when I saw you."

"Oh, you must be pretty tired then." Kenshin said. "Sure, lets go."

"Tired...something like that." Atsuki murmured, gazing ahead with a smile as she moved closer to Kenshin again, setting her head on his shoulder.

The walk to the inn was short and silent. They went inside and to the door leading to the room Atsuki rented out. "Well, I should probably get back to the hospital. I'll be there if you need me." Kenshin said.

"OK..." Atsuki said.

"...Is everything alright?" Kenshin asked.

"Huh? O-Oh yes." She took a step toward her door only to trip.

"Atsuki!" Kenshin said catching her in his arms.

"Mnn!" Atsuki closed her eyes, as she fell into Kenshin's arms. _"...H..His scent...it's so overpowering.." She thought. _

"Are you sure you're OK?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired...I also feel a little lightheaded." Atsuki said with a smile. "Trust me, I'll be fine." She opened the door after Kenshin propped her back up. "I'll see you later." She said walking into her room. Kenshin walked away bidding her adieu. He didn't hear the door click so he figured she was going to have the innkeeper bring her some tea. He left the inn and walked by the food stall when the fellow running it approached him.

"Excuse me." He said.

"Hm? What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"Your date left this behind when you left." He said holding out Atsuki's maul hammer.

"Huh?" Kenshin said taking it. "Did she take this off when she sat down? Yeah...she can't sit with this on her back. She did say she was tired when we left, so maybe it slipped her mind."

"Well, it's probably important to her to get that back." The man said.

"Right, I'll see to it's return, thanks." Kenshin said as he turned around and went back to the inn. "Atsuki seems...off...I don't know what it is." He said to himself as he approached the inn. He saw a note on the front desk. "Family Emergency, be back as soon as possible." Kenshin read aloud. "Huh, so I guess I'll just go to her room drop this off and leave."

"Haahmnn!"

"?" Kenshin arched his brow. "What was that?"

"Mmn...aahn..mm..nn." It got louder the closer he got to Atsuki's room.

"_...She isn't..." Kenshin thought with narrowed eyes._

When he got to the door, he peered inside. "...!" What he saw surprised him.

Atsuki laid in bed, her pants hanging off her left ankle her tanktop rolled up, exposing her breasts. Her left hand groped the left breast pinching her nipple, while her right hand was down below, fingering herself. "Aahn! Mm! K-Ken...shin..p-please don't stop! Ooh!" She moaned loudly as her thumb rolled around her clit.

"_...First Miyuki, now Atsuki?" He thought, unconsciously leaning forward, pushing the door forward. _

(creeaaaakk)

"Haa? !" Atsuki gasped, her eyes snapping wide open, hearing the door creak. "Wh-Who's there? !"

Knowing he was busted, Kenshin opened the door and walked in. "Uuhh...h-hey you um..left this at the food stall." Kenshin said setting her maul to the side.

"K-Kenshin?" Atsuki said, her heart pounding in her chest. "O-Oh...uhm...th-thank you..."

"So! Um..you're...enjoying yourself..." Kenshin said glancing to his left, into a mirror. Unfortunately the mirror had a sidelong view of the girl he was talking to so he looked away from that and back at her.

"_Oh god! Did he hear me just now? !" Atsuki thought, thoroughly embarrassed. _

"Is...everything alright?" Kenshin asked.

Atsuki covered her face. "C-Could you..."

"Say no more." Kenshin said walking toward the door.

"W-Wait!" Atsuki called out.

"Hm?" Kenshin turned back toward her.

"Th-That's not what I wanted..." Atsuki said, still covering her face with one hand, while another covered her chest.

"..." Kenshin nodded with a smile and approached her bed. He climbed on it and moved her hand from her face. "Atsuki."

"..." Atsuki's face got darker and darker with each passing second. "Kenshin..." She said, her heart still racing. _"Oh, he's looking right at me, into my eyes even...Kenshin...I..I don't think I can hold myself back anymore!" _

"...How long?" Kenshin asked.

"E-Eh?" Atsuki squeaked.

"Your heat cycles, how long have you been pushing them aside." Kenshin clarified.

"Oh...Uhm...several months..." Atsuki answered. "They can be taken care of through masturbation, but that way is only useful to women, men are better off finding a partner, but lately I've had no time to myself. I...I've been saving my virginity..."

"I see, I'm sorry I could not share that sentiment." Kenshin said.

Atsuki smiled and shook her head. "Don't be...as a demon...I'm surprised I've saved mine as long as I have..."

"Well then, let me help you." Kenshin said before planting his lips against hers.

"Mm...huuup..." Atsuki opened her mouth allowing his tongue entrance. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss herself. _"I'm actually doing this...with you..." She thought. _She wrapped her legs around his waist and twisted them around so his back would be on her bed. Then she released him and turned herself around, breaking the kiss for a moment as she sat in between his legs.

"Hm?" Kenshin noticed what she was doing and arched his brow curiously.

Atsuki glanced away shyly. "I...wanted to feel you against me in someway that didn't make either of us uncomfortable.

"I see." Kenshin said moving his right hand to her breast while his left went in between her legs.

"Kenshin...please..." Atsuki said letting out a soft whimper.

"Of course." Kenshin said, giving her breast a light squeeze while softly rubbing her lower lips.

"Fuah..ah...oh...ah..." Atsuki let out a series of sweet, quiet moans.

"This must have been really uncomfortable for you to endure, it's so hot." Kenshin said with a side long glance at her, a small grin tugging at his lips.

"A-au...y-your hands...aah...mmn...feel so good..." Atsuki said.

Kenshin caressed her as much as he thought she could handle. He didn't use the usual vigor he'd use with someone like Yukari, whose body he was so familiar with at this point, or Miyuki or Negi. Whose actions could unintentionally drive him wild. Instead he wanted to see how far he could take this before she went wild herself.

He felt her body quivering under his hands. "Ah..fuah..mm...mmuu...fuaahh...ah...mm oohhh!" She let out anguished cry and laid her left hand over his. "Kenshin...are you going to take them off anytime soon?" She asked.

"Your panties? Of course...I'm just taking my time is all." Kenshin said drawing an oval around her genitals, rubbing every part of it, including her engorged clit, which threatened to pop out from it's 'shield.'

"_Hm...at this rate, she'll be dripping wet in no time at all, this panties would then lose all meaning." Kenshin thought. _He leaned over and kissed her lips. "I'll remove them in a bit, just let me enjoy myself until then."

Atsuki smiled shyly. "Of course...please do..."

Kenshin smiled back and continued with his actions. Listening to her whispering happily to him. Nodding in agreement with her, he began to put focus on his right hand, squeezing and molding her breast at will. "Mm...ah, aah."

"Hmhmhm...you know you could probably cut glass with how hard your nipples are right now." Kenshin joked.

"Sh-Shut up..." Atsuki weakly protested. In response, Kenshin grazed his index finger over the erected digit, immediately garnering a reaction as Atsuki bit back a moan, however she couldn't do so for long as Kenshin kept pushing and poking against it, it was a bit rough, but nothing he didn't believe she could handle. She gasps in pleasure and leans against him. "Is this hurting you?" She asked, concerned about his heart.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Kenshin said. "But you're getting louder by the minute."

"Fuah...ah...mm...b-but...it f-feels so...good...ah...afuu!" Atsuki moaned sweetly. "O...Oh no...I-I can't stop my moaning..a-anymore." She softly whined. "Yaahh...i-it's tingling...a-aahhn..."

"Then don't...I don't sense anyone else in here except for us." Kenshin said. "Besides, you're getting really wet. Feel for yourself." Kenshin said as he pushed his index finger inside, through her panties making a soft splashing noise. He started turning it in circles.

Atsuki cried out in pleasure as she closed her eyes. "P..Please don't...r-rotate it...waaah...haa...ah..aahh..hyaa...mm..aaann..."

Kenshin found himself becoming more aroused by the sound of her voice, but he controlled himself. He wanted to turn her on even more right now. He refocused his efforts on her breasts moving over to the left one. He made sure to graze her nipple as much as he could as he cupped his hand over it and moved his hand in circles.

"Hyaa, afuu...aah...mm, mmuu..ahh, akk...mmuu! Haa...aah, oh..kuu..." Atsuki moaned as Kenshin began pinching and twisting them with both hands. "Hmn, aahn...y-you're pinching them now? Ah..a-ahh.."

"Yeah, doing so makes them really hard, it must feel good hm?" Kenshin asked.

Atsuki let out a series of gasps and moans in response getting louder and more erratic as time passed. Soon her panties were flooded by her love juices. Kenshin arched his brow at her. "Did you just cum a bit?"

Atsuki brought her breathing under control, her face beet red from embarrassment and nodded shyly. Kenshin shook his head with a smile and moved his right hand back down sticking a couple of fingers inside her through her panties. "No doubt...it was all at once...your panties are drenched...and your insides are burning hot."

Atsuki didn't pay him any mind, gasping and writhing under him as he continued to finger her. She felt like she could cum again from just this. "Ah..au..mm..mmkk...hyaa...aah!"

However, merely fingering her could only entertain him for so long, and he figured she wanted something different as well. He flipped her around, placing her back on the bed and removed all, but her drenched panties. He admired her in the dim lighting of the room.

Atsuki's face burned in embarrassment. "D-Don't just stare...my heart is racing...d-do something at least..."

Kenshin smiled in response. "I did quite a number on you." He said. "Even if you closed your legs you couldn't hide that wet spot on your panties." Atsuki nodded shyly in response. "Alright, lets get these off of you." He said reaching for her panties and pulling them off of her.

"Yaah...ah...aahh..." Atsuki whimpered cutely as her moist lower lips were exposed to the air. Kenshine brought his hands toward them and spread them slightly. "D-Don't spread it.., I'll..." Her voice trailed off, offering no real resistance.

"Alright...I'll go here next then." Kenshin said as he removed his clothes.

Atsuki raised her head as she got a good look at his throbbing member. "D-Did I do that?"

Kenshin smiled at her in response. "You most certainly did Atsuki." He said.

Atsuki smiled back, a mixture of shyness and pride on her face. "I see...then don't keep me waiting...come to me.." She said holding her hands out to him.

"Hm, as you wish." Kenshin said leaning over her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him as he lined himself up with her entrance. She nodded at him, as if to say. 'Get it all over with at once.' Within seconds he pushed all the way inside

"Mmkk!" Atsuki's eyes closed tightly, a pained look on her face.

Kenshin leaned down and started licking and biting her neck while holding her close. Atsuki shook her head and smiled. "It's OK, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." She said. "Go ahead and move. I'll be fine."

"Gh.." Kenshin grunted. "You can never really get used to sinking into a virgin pussy." He muttered.

Atsuki giggled. "Is it uncomfortable for you?"

"Hm! Not at all." Kenshin said with a small grin as he began bucking his hips.

"Aah..mm...ah..aaahh..." Atsuki gasped and moaned smiling at him, she brought their lips together in a searing kiss. "It's...so...hot.." She said in between kisses. "I guess...what I heard about dragon youkai's body heat was no myth."

"Yeah..." Kenshin said with a light pant. "Honestly...I'm not sure how long I can last..."

"It's OK...cum whenever you like." Atsuki said with a moan at the end.

"If...ghh..you say so..." Kenshin grunted.

"Aah, ah...I-I can't..haa..aah...ahh...mmkk!" Atsuki tried to talk but was cut off by her moaning, her thoughts becoming hazy.

Kenshin meanwhile, spared no thought to holding himself back. He was losing his own train of thought as well. Both were quickly approaching orgasm.

"Yaah..yaaahh...ah afu...mm..mmkk...au...fuah..aahh!" Atsuki moaned loudly.

"Ggh...ghnn.." Kenshin grunted.

Finally it happened as Kenshin buried himself as deep as he could manage inside her as she let out a rapturous cry. Kenshin bit back his own moan as he sprayed load after load inside her, before long it came gushing out.

"Y-You came...i-inside...I-I can feel it overflowing..." Atsuki said.

"I know..." Kenshin said as he sat back. As he looked her over, he wasn't satisfied yet. Atsuki took notice of this.

"Are you...still raring to go?" Atsuki asked.

"Well, what does this tell you?" Kenshin asked, pointing at his still erect dick.

"I'd...hehehe...say yes." Atsuki said with a smile. She rolled over and got on all fours. She laid her hand on her left asscheek and pulled it slightly. "Come on...if we're going to do this, I want you to give it to me until it's difficult for me to walk."

Kenshin blinked. _"Where did this come from?" _

"_Once they're aroused, canine type youkai have sexual appetites that rival even a feline type youkai's." Shin Tatsu explained. "That's probably why Tamamo didn't mind your drunken ass surprising her like you did. She's the Queen of Beasts, but she's still a canine type youkai." _

Kenshin decided to file the whole Queen of Beasts thing about Tamamo in stuff to talk about later as he approached Atsuki, placing both hands on her ass and pushing his way inside her.

"Aaahn!" Atsuki moaned happily as Kenshin filled her again.

"Mmn..." Kenshin bit back another moan as he slipped easily inside Atsuki.

"Aahh...aah...haa...aahh...you're in so deep..." Atsuki said with a pant.

"Yeah.." Kenshin said as he slowly began rocking his hips. Atsuki did the same, meeting his thrusts.

"Mm...Mmu!" Atsuki moaned writhing around in pleasure. "Kenshin...!"

Kenshin leaned over and nudged her cheek with his nose, when she turned her head he stole a kiss from her. Atsuki moaned into him and placed her hand on top of his. "Mm...mm..mmu..." The two sighed into each other as they passionately kissed.

They parted lips and Atsuki smiled. "Thank you...I love it when you kiss me like that...I can feel your love."

"Well maybe because I did kiss you out of love." Kenshin replied.

Atsuki smiled sweetly. "Kenshin, please make me yours."

Seeing that smile of hers hearing what she said, made Kenshin swell down below. "Nngh!"

"Ah..ah..mm...mmm, oh...haa..aaah!" Atsuki moaned as they rocked hard back and forth against each other. Simply, violently desiring one another. Kenshin hissed as he felt the back of his hand being clawed. "Aah! S-Sorry!" Atsuki whined. "I-It just feels so good! Mmu!"

"Don't worry about it.." Kenshin said closing his right eye, grunting with effort.

"Mm, ah, aahh...yah, ah aaah! A-Amazing! Ah, aah! Aaahh!" Atsuki cried out. "I-I can feel it coming...! Ah, au! I-It's...ah..aahh!"

Kenshin pulled her up with him, laying his hands over her breasts, roughly groping and kneading them around at will. Atsuki's hands went to the back of his head and pulled him into a desperate, hungry kiss.

The two felt the need for release welling inside them. Both desperately holding it back. Atsuki pulled away moaning loudly. "I-I can't hold it back anymore...I-I'm cumming!"

"Ggghh!" Kenshin grunted feeling her vaginal walls constricting around him.

"Aah! Aahh! K-Kenshin...I-I can feel it swelling...!" Atsuki moaned out. "Ah, aaah! I-I can't...haa, aau...aahh, mmkk!"

"That's it I'm gonna c-!" Kenshin was cut off as he seed surged out of him. Atsuki's eyes squeezed shut as she let out a loud almost wolf like howl of ecstasy."

Atsuki fell forward, panting heavily as her third orgasm subsided. Kenshin panted as well as he sat down. "Whew..." Kenshin sighed. He looked down at his cock. "...Oh you gotta be friggin kidding me." He said.

"H-Huh?" Atsuki said propping herself up and turning around. "..." She stared at it, still hard as a rock. She giggled softly. "Wow, that's some impressive sexual endurance you have there Kenshin...your Zenki and Goki must be very satisfied as well as Negi, Yukari and Miyuki." She teased.

Kenshin laughed. "Yeah...um...do you mind helping me out here?"

"Love to, but...my pussy is sore from all the pounding." Atsuki said. "Sit on the edge of the bed." She said. Kenshin nodded and did as asked. She moved over next to him and reached over and started stroking his length. "...It's still so warm..." She said as stared at it. Kenshin leaned over and gave her another kiss. "Mm..." They parted and Atsuki smiled moving downward. She went to her knees in front of him and grabbed his cock with one hand, stroking it, while the other fondled his balls. She started to lick the back of his head

Kenshin placed his hand on her head as she went to work on him. She leered up at him with a smile. "You're really swelling up right now."

"Well it usually happens when one is receiving head from a sexy girl." Kenshin said with a grin.

"Hmhm, you flatterer." Atsuki said as she prodded his urethra with her tongue. "So this is what we taste like hm...not bad...(slurp)"

"Uukk..." Kenshin groaned softly at the pleasure he was receiving.

"Mmhmhm..." She giggled at him still focusing on his urethra, slurping up any precum that leaked out.

"Oh..nn, aah..ah.." Kenshin bit back some moans from coming out as she targeted his weak spot.

Atsuki smiled, winking at him. "Hang on, I wanna try something." She said raising up. She held her breasts together and took Kenshin's dick into her cleavage.

"Hnn..." Kenshin grunted. "Soft..."

"Hehehe, I knew you'd like that." Atsuki said shifting her chest up and down.

"What size are you anyway?" Kenshin asked.

"You know...I never found out...I don't wear bras." Atsuki sad.

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"Well come on, from the time I was a kid after we parted I was working for the leader of the Nisemono Shinigami. I didn't have any free time until recently, at the we ran into each other point it became a habit."

"I see, well you're about Negi's size, so a mid to high C-cup. Just in case it comes up when you get back to Mahora." Kenshin said.

"I see." Atsuki said with a nod as she craned her head downward and continued to lick Kenshin's head. "Nnmu...mmu...haa...(slurp, slurp)"

"(slurp, slurp) Mm...you're really leaking out." Atsuki said.

"Nn..ahh...mn..." Kenshin let out a few quiet moans.

Atsuki finally took the head into her mouth swirling her tongue around it. "Mm...(slurp, slurp)"

"Haah..." Kenshin gasped softly.

Abandoning her titfuck Atsuki set her hands on his hips and took more of him into her mouth, rubbing it against the inside of her cheek, rolling her tongue around it as best she could. "Nm...mmu..mmn...mm..." Atsuki moaned softly, sending vibrations down the shaft.

"Ghh!" Kenshin grunted. "Y..You're exceptionally skilled at this for a virgin."

"Mhmmhmhmhm..." Atsuki laughed with his dick in her mouth as she pulled her mouth back sucking as hard as she could, and moving back in.

Kenshin knew he couldn't last against the eagerness of his inu youkai lover, and he didn't care. "Atsuki...g-get ready...it's coming."

"Mm..Nnm? Amph...I know...I can feel you shaking. Mm! Mnu! It's fine...go...ahead and cum in my mouth...I already love the taste of you..." She said.

Kenshin pushed her head back slightly, making sure he wasn't in her throat as he fired the first spurt. "Hyanmm! Mm! Mm...Mnn...Mmmm..." She pulled back panting softly, Kenshin could see his semen in her mouth, she closed it and swallowed. "Haaah..." She exhaled. "Wow...that...was a lot..." She said.

"Y-Yeah." Kenshin said.

She leaned forward, setting her head on his lap. "...I'm so sleepy." She said.

"I see." Kenshin said.

He moved and placed her on the bed. She smiled up at him. "Good night, Kenshin." She said.

"Good night Atsuki." Kenshin replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"Zzzz..zzz..." Within seconds, Atsuki was snoring softly.

Kenshin got dressed and covered Atsuki up. He left the room and closed it behind him hanging a do no disturb sign on the knob.

"_**Wouldn't that have been more useful earlier?" Ryuujin asked with a humored tone. **_

"_Hahaha...maybe." Kenshin thought._

_(break) _

It was night time as Kenshin stood in his hospital room. He turned his head as Yukari entered. "Hey."

"Hey." Yukari greeted. "So did the date go alright?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

"I see, good." Yukari said with a smile. "So...which gateport are we gonna use?"

"Well, I was thinking we could warp to Kyoto with this." Kenshin said holding up his communicator. "Then just walk back to Mahora from there. It should take about a month if we went at a leisurely pace."

"OK, that sounds good." Yukari said.

Kenshin turned back to the window stared outside. "!" Kenshin felt an ominous sense of foreboding wash over him.

"Kenshin?" Yukari said seeing his expression darken.

"Yukari, how many people are in this hospital right now?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, none...they're running a fire drill, I was actually coming to get you." Yukari said. "What is it?"

"Ok, good. Get ready." Kenshin said.

"What's going on?" Yukari said. "!" She looked out the window seeing a bright light roaring toward them

Kenshin hit the warp button on his communicator and set a point for the forest just outside of Kinsou village. Both he and Yukari vanished. The next moment, the upper level of the hospital was destroyed by a large magical blast.

"? !" Yuki and Iris saw this and yelled. "Everyone get down! !"

"Kgh!" Iris covered her head. "What the hell? ! Did Kenshin and Yukari get out of there?"

"I think Kenshin might have seen it coming, the blast would have been visible from his window!" Yuki said as everyone began to panic.

Kenshin and Yukari appeared in the forest. Kenshin looked out toward the northwest. "Krrgh..." He scowled. "Yukari, I need you to run back to the village and tell Iris and Yuki to not interfere, to stay back and protect Kinsou Village."

"What? !" Yukari shouts. "Kenshin do you know who that is? !"

"I'm aware!" Kenshin snapped. "That's why I'm telling you to run back and keep Yuki and Iris out of this! After you've told them feel free to come back and help me!"

Yukari stared at his back. "...You better not get yourself killed..." She took off. "I'll never forgive you if you do! !"

Kenshin closed his eyes with a small smile. "I had no intention doing such."

"Fufufufu...you're under the impression that you have a choice in the matter." Kenshin opened his eyes and unsheathed Kuroi Jigoku and held Shiroi Tengoku at the ready as he saw a figure wearing an all black mage cloak with the hood up approaching him.

"...It's been almost six years since you've had the gall to show yourself in front of me in person." Kenshin said narrowing his eyes.

"Ah yes, despite my leaving you in a pool of your own blood, our last battle left me drained." He said.

"So, we meet again at long last..." Kenshin said as he started activating the spirits power.

"Indeed we do...Kenshin." He said.

"LifeMaker Hottan!" Kenshin yelled as the wind and flames whipped around him.

(chapter end)

Draconis: So, I guess it was a good thing I postponed the date. Otherwise this chapter woulda been pretty short.

Kenshin: Let me at him! Let me at him! !

Hottan: Relax, we'll cross blade and key soon enough.

Kenshin: Fuck that! I wanna kill you now!

Draconis: Taimu, could you and Ryuujin please keep them apart until next chapter?

Taimu: Of course.

Ryuujin: Come on Kenshin. There's a time and a place for this.

Anyway, next time. Kenshin and Hottan face off once more. Hey, it only took me seventy two chapters to make it happen.

Yukari: You procrastinating idiot.

Draconis: Hey, you got some good out of it, so I don't wanna hear it.

Anyway see you all next time

Draconis678 out.


End file.
